The Psychic
by makoto x chelia
Summary: When an ordinary night turns out wrong, and ends up with the world around him opening up, Matt has to learn how to channel his powers, all the while fighting off Metahumans, and other things that are from his, checkered past.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here is it! I got round to making my Flash story! Lately, I've been watching Flash, and just thought, screw it, I'll make a fic, had the idea before, and now it resurfaced, might as well write a fic for it. So, here is this fic! It'll be updated, when I get a chapter of it written up. Usually, I try and stick to a weekly schedual, but for this, it'll just be when I can, so yeah, here it is! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue!**

Usually, hero's start off in simpler ways.

They start off as humble, kind, and honest. Usually, they start off from nothing, and build up their legacy and powers. They are usually people that start off in remedial jobs, with not much going on in their lives…but that wasn't the case for this boy.

And usually, hero's don't start off with running a nightclub…not usually anyway, though some can, and this one did.

"Hey there David, not hitting on my staff right?"

A blonde haired man came across another man with brown hair. The blonde was 5 ft 10 inches tall with pearly white skin, blonde hair that came down to his chin, styled so it parted down the middle. His eyes were crystal blue colour, and he was a man that looked to be in shape. He wasn't overly muscular, and he wasn't thin as a stick either. He looked like a healthy young male at the age of his mid twenties, and he had a charm that, almost made him childlike, but he was far from being a child.

"Aah, man, come on. Rach is hot! Can't I!?"

"No I said." The blonde stated, in the raving nightclub that was his own. "My staff are here to do work, not to be flirted with. Besides. Rachael is a trusted employee, no flirting with her yourself now or I'll have to make you leave~"

If it was one thing, then it was people that tried to annoy, flirt when they didn't want to, or generally be nuisances to his staff. He was a boss that looked after his people. No matter what problem they had, and he was kind of a peoples person too, rarely did he sit around and wait for something to happen.

"Ugh, fine…I won't hit on her."

The blonde grasped the other man by the chin, and wagged it.

"Good boy, you do learn. Besides, there's plenty of hot babes in here tonight, but don't try and do anything funny, you get me?"

The man snickered, and walked off into the sea of people and lights.

The blonde himself smiled as he waded through the crowds like a man on happy pills.

"Hey there, having fun~?" A man nodded happily with a woman by his side. "Good, good. Gonna sing later? You know, it's fun to make fun of karaoke night~ It's all in good fun~"

"You gonna do it?"

"Maybe, we'll have to wait, and see~ I was thinking of singing a real old song like, I don't know, we'll have to wait, and see. Oh, if you have a chance, we're doing a charity donation here tonight." He pointed over to the far end of the bar, where a person was set up from a children's charity. "It's for that awful fire that claimed those poor children's lives at that orphanage. If you can, donate."

"We will, thanks."

The blonde smiled, and walked away.

He greeted people like they were his best friends.

Some he didn't know, some were loyal customers, and who loved seeing him and vice versa. He did run a pretty successful nightclub after all. He might've been young, but he certainly knew how to get things done.

As he was walking through the club, he felt his phone vibrating, so he went into his pocket, and went to a quiet area, seeing that it was his little sisters number.

"Jean, don't tell me you're bailing again."

[I'm sorry bro, really, I am. I'm just tired, with college, and all.]

The blonde took in a breath, then sighed.

"Ugh, you're gonna have to learn to relax~ Screw what Mom and Dad wants, no one can really compete with their expectations. No matter what we do, we're always failures in their eyes, unlike…him."

[Well, I am still trying. Anyway, I'm home now, so I'll speak with you tomorrow. Love you.]

"Yeah…love you too."

He hung up the phone, and walked back into the crowded club, going around with a grin on his face.

"Hey there, boss."

A woman came up to him, who looked to be in her early twenties. She held a shy look on her face, and she was quite beautiful. Though she was the cute type more than beautiful, but she still looked like she could be quite beautiful too.

"Yeah, Susan? Something wrong? You look a little frazzled."

She hesitantly pointed towards a few people, some ruff looking people who looked like they had a lot to drink.

"T-Those men are being rude to customers, and even groped my butt…"

The blondes eyes changed angrily, he didn't like it when people mistreated his staff, and his customers as well.

"Call security and throw them out on their asses. They're banned if they think it's alright to do that."

"Aah, thanks boss, you're the best!"

"Of course!"

Susan bowed her head, and went to get security.

The blonde walked towards the bar, to see a large chested woman serving. She was quite beautiful, having long dark hair, and a beautiful face. She was, in essence, very beautiful, it was hard to say that she wasn't.

"Hey Rachael, what's going on?"

"Besides some Neanderthals, nothing much. What about you boss?"

"Ah well, the usual. So, how are we doing tonight?"

Rachael looked over the money secretly of course.

"Not too bad actually. I think we should put some away though, you know just in case of, the usual's trying to take it."

"Good point. Get Mark and Chris to move it."

"Right away boss!" She spoke chipperly, then tilted her head. "You know, I find it really odd sometimes, boss."

"What exactly?"

He asked as she handed him a drink.

"It's just, I was watching you before, and it's like you know what people are thinking, what drink they'd want. How do you do that exactly? I've tried, but I can never guess right what is going on with peoples heads."

The blonde smirked, and leaned closer.

"It's a secret."

Rachael puts on a pouty face that looked too adorable.

"Don't be so cruel, and tell me."

He leaned over the counter, and locked lips with her briefly, then broke apart.

"Trade secret my girl. But maybe, I'm just a mind reader. Who knows."

"Yeah right." The brunette pushed him back. "Mind reader huh, then I'm Elvis reincarnate."

"You better not be, I'm not dating Elvis."

Rachael smirked, and leaned closer herself, getting right into his ear.

"Don't worry about that baby, you'll definitely see how un-Elvis like I really am tonight Matt."

"Ooh, can hardly wait babe." He pulled away from her, then smiled. "I'm gonna check the stock, need anything?"

"Oh, we need some more vodka bottles, seems like that's running out quite quickly tonight."

"Really? That's quite unusual. But it is vodka and all, could use a drink myself actually."

"You better not, still gotta have fun tonight. Don't drink anything, I swear to God."

Matt put on a troubled face.

"Come on, who's the boss around here?"

"Me."

She sniggered back. Though she wasn't, she certainly did act like it sometimes. Matt was okay with that though, and didn't really seem that bothered if he wanted to have that for himself.

"Just because you're bedding the boss, doesn't mean you can-"

As he was about to finish, the whole nightclub began shaking, and panic ensued. Panic overcame Rachael, and the girl rushed to his side, clinging to his frame, as he held onto her. It was like an earthquake was going on.

"Ooh, I've never experienced an earthquake quite like this before Matt!"

"Don't worry Rach, it's fine. It's just an earthquake, it's not that bad. We'll be alright-"

"Run!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Get out!"

The customers panicked, and cried, only for Matt to clear his throat.

"Everyone calm down! It's just an…"

A light reflecting on the ground caught Matt's eyes, so he followed the source with his eyes.

Matt looked up, and saw that there was heavy rain coming down from the sky, and also something else. Because they had a skylight, he could see that there was some weird thing going into the sky, and was coming towards their locations.

"Shit…what the hell is that?"

Matt pointed towards the sky, as Rachael looked up, stunned by what she saw.

"I don't know what the hell that is. But Matt, we have to keep the customers-"

SMASH!

An energy wave came over them, and the glass above shattered.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

The customers all cowered under places that they could for protection. Matt and Rachael were about to do the same when some weird energy came over them, and slammed against them, blowing them backwards, and hit the bar, glass shattering everywhere.

Matt's head was coated in strange lights, as a weird energy surrounded Rachael, the pair of them going to the floor, and slammed their heads on the ground hard, knocking them nearly out. Matt at least put a hand to his forehead, and felt some pain, as Rachael whined.

"Boss!"

"Rach, you alright!?"

The members of staff, once confirming that it was safe, came running out of their hiding spots, and to the bosses side, and Rachael's as well.

Matt recovered first, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Shit…geez, what the hell was that?"

"Matt, are you okay!?"

Susan was concerned, putting a hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just got a bit of a headache." He told truthfully, then turned to Rachael. "Rach, you alright?" He helped her off the ground, where she latched onto him tightly. "Shhh now sweetheart, it's alright."

"B-But what the hell was that?"

Matt didn't know the answer, and just looked up at the clouds. From where he was, he could see that a flash of weird looking lightning rained down somewhere, but he couldn't see where that was exactly.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. But it wasn't normal…but, I feel fine, do you feel fine?"

"I'm fine. The club?"

Matt looked around and saw that most of it looked okay. But, some stuff, mainly the skylight was broken. Clicking his tongue, he sighed.

"More fucking money spent repairing."

He sighed out, remembering the last time that he had to repair.

"Ooh baby, don't be so cynical." Rachael comforted as she kissed him. "I'd rather it be spent fixing up the place than anything else like I don't know, death or something. That wasn't ordinary, I mean, what kind of thing does that anyway?"

"I don't know, but you're right. I'd rather have to repair, then anything else. it's gonna cost a bit though, and we're still paying off our loan as well." Matt saw everyone's face turn gloomy. "Ooh people don't worry my lovely staff, your cute and adorable boss will come through…somehow."

"Ooh boss, don't make such a face. We'll do all we can to help."

Susan spoke gently, as the other staff agreed.

It was like a family.

Despite him being the boss, and them being employers, it was like they were a family. It was quite rare, yet at the same time, it was quite amazing how they banded together like this.

"Lovely, that's great Susan. But first, we'll have to deal with this, and see if our customers are hurt, call for ambulances if necessary. Get to it people, I've gotta make some calls about this anyway."

[You got it sir!]

As they got to work, Matt was on the phone. He knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up in his large apartment, with a naked Rachael beside him, cuddling up next to him. He liked this little scenario very much. After the hectic night of phone calls, and a small headache that he had.

He didn't bother waking Rachael right now, he was just basking in the glow that was his girlfriend, and maybe one day wife. He was that serious about her. He truly did adore her, he loved her even, and wouldn't want to ever be separate from her.

But the peaceful bliss didn't last long, as his phone buzzed.

[Hey, where are you exactly?!]

As he answered the phone, he sighed, hearing his bosses voice over the other line.

While he owned a nightclub at night, during the day, he worked as a reporter.

"Hmmm, what's going on? Is it about last night?"

[Seems like there's more to it than what we thought. I need you at S.T.A.R Labs immediately, and question the man responsible for this disaster. His name is Harrison Wells, and apparently, reports are coming in about dead, at least ten, possibly more in the next few hours.]

"We were some of the lucky ones then…"

Matt murmured, wondering how this happened in the first place.

[What did you say?]

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be going soon. Had a rough night too. That weird, whatever it was, totally wrecked the club as well. I don't know what the heck it was, but I'd like to see this Mr. Wells too, and ask why he did whatever he did, and what really happened."

[I thought you'd want to be there. Get going, and get us the news, okay? The press conference starts in three hours.]

"Right, right. I'll be there. So, where is it being held?"

[Outside S.T.A.R Labs. Three hours…well, two hours and fifty eight minutes now.]

Matt almost rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of everything that was happening.

"Okay, I get it. I'm going soon. Geez man."

The phone was then hung up rather rudely, as Rachael stirred, sitting up to see Matt's face, Matt sending his sister a message, but she didn't reply.

" _I wonder who was on the phone?_ "

"Oh, that was just my boss." He answered her as she gained a confused face. "Something wrong Rach?"

"No…but, I didn't ask…whatever, so work?"

"Work." He sighed out. "If I didn't have enough problems already. Seems like that dodgy place S.T.A.R Labs might be involved. Don't know how yet, but that's what an investigative reporter finds out, right baby?"

"Right babycakes." She leaned up, and kissed his lips. "I'm gonna make you a nice breakfast. You don't have to shoot off too soon, right?"

"Unfortunately, I need to make a stop off at work, to collect something's, and such. My life, never do I get a good moment to myself. Don't worry about breakfast for me, I'll just grab something at the local café."

"Hmmm, you spend more time there than with me, should I be jealous?"

Matt waved off any concern that she could have.

"Don't be silly."

"But still, you do seem to talk about this Iris girl a lot."

"Iris? Me and Iris, nah. She's just a somewhat friend. She's interested in becoming a journalist or something and we sometimes talk. No biggie."

His reassuring looks seemed to brighten up whatever downer she was currently on.

" _Until you cheat on me with this bitch._ "

Matt looked towards her incredulously.

"I wouldn't like cheat on you! And Iris isn't a bitch. Geez Rach, can't you accept that I love you?"

"Could we not have this…wait, how did you know that…"

"Know what?"

She pulled away from him, the boy being confused.

"About what I…ugh, never mind. I've gotta get up anyway. Don't worry about the club, I'll get an estimation on repairs."

He overlapped his lips with her own, and got out of the bed, fully naked. Rachael's eyes laced over his certain member, and grinned devilishly to herself. He didn't even have to be a mind reader to know what was going through her head.

"You're a star babes. I'm gonna have to get going. Love you."

"Love you too."

She announced back, pulling the sheets up to her chest, and stared longingly at him.

He walked towards the dresser to get some clothes, as Rachael's eyes danced over his form.

" _Damn, what a cute ass he has. What I wouldn't do to grab him right now, and have him right here and now._ "

Matt smirked to himself, and looked behind him to see her eyes on his form.

"Oh, thanks babes."

"For…what exactly?"

She held confusion on her face, a genuine confusion.

"For saying I've got a cute ass. Not everyday you get an oddly weird yet adorable sentence out of people." He retorted, Rachael looking a little freaked. "And yeah, I wish we could do things right now, but work calls, and this S.T.A.R Labs intrigues me. There's always been some weirdness hanging over their heads."

Rachael still looked confused as he got dressed. He didn't wear anything fancy, just a shirt, and jeans which hugged his form quite well, at least Rachael seemed to appreciate them all the same anyway, if the moistness of her lips were any indication.

"I guess…just don't get into anything dangerous."

"Aah you know me Rach, don't worry. I'll be good."

He assured her, but she still didn't look assured in the slightest.

" _I still think we should get checked over by the hospital for that weird stuff that happened last night._ "

Matt stopped in his tracks, and went over to Rachael, seeing her concerned face.

"Oh my baby, don't be so worried. If anything happened to us, it would've shown itself by now, right? But if you're that worried, make an appointment, and we'll get ourselves checked out at the doctors."

"It's like you read my mind."

Matt stared at her odd for that.

She said that she wanted to get checked out, so how did he read her mind?

Shaking those thoughts, he got what he needed for the day, and went towards the door.

"Gotta go babes, see you later."

"I'll call you the estimation, and I'll get Susan to check over the supplies with Mark and Chris."

"Right, good thinking. You never know when some sick bastard might've stolen stock during the panic. Well, gotta get going. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too my baby." She said with a clearly fake smile, she wasn't happy about something. " _I wonder if he says that to Iris…or, does he think of that Sara when he is with me..._ "

"Sara? You're bringing up Sara now!?"

Rachael looked confused.

"What are you...but seriously, she must be on your mind huh. She always freaking is."

She huffed out, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hardly, we had a thing, didn't last, and we ended it, that's how it was. Stop thinking that I am not in love with you, didn't I put myself into debt for the nightclub because you wanted to start a business!?"

"Don't throw that back in my face! I was trying to dig you out of the mess you call a life! Before me, you were nothing! And you still are!"

Matt felt like he was going to explode, so he took a few moments, backed himself down, and breathed.

"Look, I've already got a headache this morning and it's making me feel a little sick. I don't want us to fight. Can't we just put it on hold for a little while? Or just forget it?"

"Yeah, sure, let's just forget it, last night already was freaky enough." She said. " _Even then, you'll always think of Sara above me, it's just a good thing that I can leave anytime I want._ "

Matt stared at her incredulously, then shook his head, and left.

* * *

Something odd happened as he walked towards the usual café shop that he went too when he was in a hurry, and to be honest, that was most of the time. He went down the usual path that he took, but something else was happening.

" _I wonder if my Mom will know I snuck out last night?_ "

Matt heard as he walked past a 12-14 year old boy, who stood right next to a woman he presumed to be his Mother. He didn't know why he'd say that out loud, it didn't make sense to him, but he continued on anyway across the street.

" _Damn, he's pretty cute._ "

He heard once again, so he turned to see a girl there around her twenties. He waved at her, her eyes shooting open, then she looked away saying "Did I say that out loud…" and went across the street in the opposite direction.

Walking into the café, he saw that unlike usual it wasn't that crowded. Yet, he felt like twenty people were all talking at once, and it was giving him a slight headache. But he pushed those thoughts aside, and went over to the counter.

"Oh, good morning Matt. The usual."

"Aah, yeah, thanks. Iris not here?"

The woman behind the counter, Matt believed it to be Tracy but he wasn't sure, shook her head.

"Apparently, something happened last night during that freaky atom bomb thing going off, and I believe something happened to someone she cares about, so I was called in to cover her shift. All over the city, people have been hurt, and killed. What a scary time in this city, right?"

Matt chuckled deeply, but had a sense of dread come over him, and he wasn't all that sure why he was having this feeling.

"You're not wrong. Just on my drive here I saw more insane people than usual. Well, I guess that everyone was affected in some way shape or form. We need the arrow guy or whatever he's called over here to sort them out."

Tracy got to work on the order, and finished off in record time, which the boy was grateful for, since he was a little busy.

"That comes to the usual amount, you know the deal by now."

"Aah, great then…" He went into his pocket, and fished out…not enough. "Damn it, ugh…left my change at home…" He looked towards Tracy, and put on a cute expression. "Can you let it go for 1.35 please?"

The girl looked surprised at the expression, but found it cute, and nodded her head.

"I can let it go for 1.35, it's fine if it is you."

Matt was surprised, but extremely happy that she was deciding to let it go.

"R-Really? Great! Thanks!"

"T-Thank you, hope to see you again!"

Matt smiled, and walked towards the door.

However, just as he was about to open it, a young woman with dark skin, and a beautiful face came in, without even looking, almost knocked over Matt, the boy recoiling just in time so he didn't spill hot coffee all over her.

"Whoa there, where's the fire Iris?"

Iris was a girl that Matt was quite acquainted with. They talked, had a laugh, and occasionally talked over the phone. They weren't best friends by any means, but all the time that Iris had been working at the café, they had developed a good friendship with one another.

Iris looked up towards Matt, and she looked like a drowned rat.

Her eyes were releasing many tears, and she was shaking. It was like her life had been forfeited.

" _Barry, he might die. Gotta get back._ "

"Barry? Who's Barry? He's going to die?"

Iris wore a surprised face, slowly backing away.

"H-How do you know Barry?"

"You just said, something's wrong with Barry, whoever that is?"

"I-I didn't say that…"

Matt was thoroughly confused now. She did say it…she must've said it. He didn't know anyone named Barry, and he wouldn't suddenly just say it either. The unsureness of Iris's face didn't exactly help either.

"You…it doesn't matter. This Barry might die…? W-Why are you here?"

"I just need to get something then get a taxi back to the hospital."

"Forget the taxi, I'll drive you, it's on the way."

"Are you…"

She looked unsure, not because she didn't trust the blonde, but because she didn't want to be an inconvenience.

"It's fine." He assured, giving her a reassuring hand on the shoulder. "It seems like you really care, and a taxi could take ages yet, seems like bedlam out there. Don't worry, I can drive you over there and get you there safely."

"Ooh thank you Matt. I'll be a few seconds."

He didn't have a problem with taking her. If roles were reversed, she'd probably do the same, and it was on the way to where he was supposed to go anyway. So, taking her wasn't anything that would bring him too far off course.

Iris came back with a bag a few moments later, and made her way over.

"Ready."

"Alright then, let's get going."

He walked out of the café with Iris, but thoughts danced around his mind, his own. He couldn't let go of the fact that he didn't know who Barry was, yet he somehow knew the name. Iris said the name, yet she said she didn't. And Tracy allowed such an order to be let go, even though under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be able to get away with something like that.

Something was going on, and he didn't know what that was either. But, he intended to find out.

* * *

When making it to the hospital, Matt could clearly see that Iris was a mess, and wouldn't know how to go on. She clearly cared for this Barry, whoever that was. And the strangest thing happened. On the way to the hospital, as he drove, it was like people were talking to him…or talking in general, from places he wouldn't be able to hear.

He was very confused, this hadn't happened before. He didn't think he'd be able to continue on like this. Everything was just confusing, and his headache was growing by the second, like people were talking right into his ear very loudly, at the same time.

"Thank you again for driving me. My Dad is here, and my car is…"

"Don't worry Iris, as long as you're alright, it's fine."

He assured her that it was okay, as this was another person affected by the…whatever happened.

He still needed to find out about that, he didn't know how. But, he was a reporter, and the people wanted the news, so that's what he was going to do, and get the latest, even if he had to get it from the man Harrison Wells himself.

"Say Iris, this Barry was affected by what that weird Harrison Wells did, right?"

"I think so…why?"

"It's nothing really. It's just this has…well, at my club last night, there was this weird…"

"Iris! There you are!"

A strong male voice called, and Matt saw that there was a male of a dark colour similar to Iris, but he was well built and had facial hair too. He had a cold look to him, and when he flicked his coat to the side, Matt was surprised to see a badge there, guessing that he was from the police.

"Dad, ooh God, there you are."

Iris walked over towards her Father, Matt following without even thinking to just introduce himself.

When the man looked at Matt, Matt curiously looked at him back.

" _Who is this blonde guy escorting my daughter and what does he want with her?_ "

Matt understood how protective a parent could be. But, at the same time, he didn't expect the man to just openly say something like that either. If he was a Father, which he wasn't, then he wouldn't really say such things out loud unless needed, and he didn't think it would be needed right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. My name is Matt Stone, and Iris and I are, friends, I guess we could be called. I gave her a ride here."

The man cocked his head to the side, then chuckled deeply.

"Haha, you read my mind. I was wondering who you were."

"…You didn't say anything?"

"Not to you no."

Matt looked confused, as Iris introduced Matt.

"I'm sorry Matt, this is my Dad, Joe West. Dad, this is Matt. He's my friend from the café…well, he frequents the café anyway."

"Oh then, nice to meet you…sorry I can't offer more than that. Barry you see is…"

Joe looked towards the left, so Matt did as well.

What he saw was a young man in his twenties, with brown hair, laying there with different medical equipment attached to him. Matt didn't know much about what was going on, but he did know a little bit of medicine, and could see different types of drugs being used…

"Wasn't he on that show, Glee or something? Rachael made me watch it, so boring, but he looks like that one from…whatever school it was. I didn't care to memorize these things…but, it's not just me, is it?"

Joe, and Iris shared a look.

"Barry wasn't on Glee, maybe someone that looked like him…"

Iris admitted sheepishly, and now that she thought about it, there was someone on it that did remind her of someone on there, that looked like Barry.

Matt continued to stare at Barry, and walked closer, feeling sorry for the man. He had been told the gist by Iris, and how she felt so worried, and cried a lot. Now being this close, he could see how both Joe, and Iris wished for Barry to recover, which was obvious from the get go honestly.

However, that suddenly changed when Matt was bombarded with information.

So much information was coming from Barry himself, even though he was unconscious.

It was so fast than he couldn't keep up with it. Maybe thoughts ran through his head, and this time, he knew it wasn't Barry just talking. He couldn't, he was put into a coma, so how would he be talking to Matt at all?

No, it was something else entirely.

"Aagh…"

Because of the overload in his mind, Matt felt like his skull, or brain, he didn't care which, was being compressed, being overloaded, it was hurting. He felt like his skull was on fire, and he dropped to his knees, but he managed to pluck out one word.

"M-Matt, are you alright?!"

"Please sit down."

Joe grabbed a chair from the side, and sat down the blonde. Iris peered at him in concern, she couldn't have someone else she had grown to care for being in pain on the same day.

Matt blinked a few times, then looked away from Barry…which seemed to help.

Though the pain wasn't completely gone, it was easing off.

When he was more, back to normal, he looked up at Iris, and Joe, seeing their concerned faces, as well as some doctors, or nurses, he didn't care to look, looking towards him. Trying his best to smile despite the pain, he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry…I worried everyone…i-it's nothing, just a sudden headache, it's going now though. But, Iris?"

"Y-Yes?"

"This man…erm, Barry, he's…calling out for you."

Both Iris, and Joe remained confused, getting more confused by the second, neither knew what was going on. Barry wasn't awake for him to call out to anyone. How would Matt know that he was being called too? It didn't make sense, even Matt couldn't make sense of it either. All he knew was that there was someone, Barry in this case, calling for Iris. The words might've been fast, but he did pick up the word Iris again and again.

"Calling out for me? What do you…"

"Don't question it please…I don't fully understand either, but he's crying out for you to be by his side. A-Anyway, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I hope your friend gets better, I've gotta get to work now. Bye Iris, nice to meet you Mr. West. Goodbye."

Before they could say anything, Matt took off, with a headache forming.

"You've got a…strange friend Iris."

Joe didn't know what to say, so he said what was on his mind.

"I wonder what that was about?"

Neither Iris, or Joe knew what was going on. But Iris walked towards Barry and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Matt walked out of the hospital, hearing more and more voices, even though not many people were speaking. He got to his car, and got into the car, putting his head on the steering wheel, feeling more and more pain entering his skull.

"Geez…what's going on with me…"

This was all new, and scary honestly.

He hadn't ever experienced anything like this before, and he wasn't sure what to make of it either.

The pain in his head increased, but not enough that it was unmanageable for the moment. But when he stared at Barry…when he was near Barry, it was like he was running his thoughts so fast that Matt couldn't keep up with it, and it was hurting him…

But how was it possible?

Matt didn't know what the hell was going on now.

He must've been dreaming. He must've been dreaming, that's the only explanation for this.

There couldn't be another explanation, could there?

" _Mommy, Mommy please be okay…_ "

Matt looked outside to see a young girl crying her eyes out, as she was being carried by a large man, he presumed to be her Father.

"Shhhhh, sweetie. It's going to be okay."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Because she was crying, coherent words wouldn't come out.

But, he heard her clear as day.

Until they disappeared into the hospital he could hear " _Mommy please be okay._ " again and again.

" _How can I hear her…? She's…and I am…_ " Matt was slowly putting it together. " _Wait, Iris mentioned Barry…but, she said she didn't. Rachael spoke like I had read her thoughts, and Barry was speaking to me…even if it was in a blinding speed…if I'm right then…no, I couldn't be doing that…could I? Could I be…reading peoples thoughts? No, that's…but, it would make sense…if this makes sense at all…I could pass off the others as coincidences or they were just lying to me…but, that man. That Barry was in a coma, he was not capable of speaking, especially that fast…_ "

Matt didn't know what to make of this.

But if he had the power to read minds…then new possibilities were going to be opened up.

If he could, then there were many things that he would be capable of doing.

He knew that he would have to do something with this…but what would he do with this kind of power?

At that time, his phone lit up, and he looked at it.

Seeing that it was Rachael, he picked it up.

[Hey, I've got the estimations done.]

"That was quick."

He joked, not revealing about his possible mind powers just yet.

[Yeah, that's the good news, the bad news is…it's going to be cost…erm, I don't know how to say this…but, it is going to cost a lot to fix. More than what we made in two months I'm afraid.]

"Shit...we can't afford to be closed for long. Did they say how long?"

He banged his steering wheel with his open palm.

[They can start today, but it might take a few days. Not just the glass, but other things were damaged during…whatever that thing was. But, you see, today I've been experiencing something…no, it doesn't matter.]

"What is it Rach?"

Concerned for his girlfriend, he of course wanted to make sure that she was alright.

[No, don't worry. I'm just going through…something, and then there's, the cost and all. What are we going to do?]

"How much is it?"

Rachael didn't want to tell him, but told him regardless.

As soon as he heard, he felt like the world was against him. It was going to cost a fair bit to do up again. Even with the speedy recovery, the money wasn't something they had on hand readily, Matt didn't know what to do at all.

[Matt, what are we going to do? We can't afford this, even if we charge double, it would take us…]

Matt's mind then got to thinking.

He thought about what he had happened today, and a woman walked past, and despite her mouth not moving he definitely heard " _Let's hope that old fool dies so I can inherit his money…_ " which made him feel disgusted in the woman herself, but it gave the boy a good idea, an idea that he hoped would work.

"Don't worry babe, I've got this."

He smiled, as more and more people walked past, and he read each of their minds.

He didn't mean to, but it wouldn't switch off.

Even then, he was sure he could put this to good use.

[Matt? What do you mean…ooh God, you're not going to take out a loan, are you? We have to pay off the last one yet. We don't have anything to borrow against. Matt, please think before you start taking out loans again. I don't want another fight about money.]

"I'm not taking out a loan. That's the last thing I'd do. Don't worry, I've got a…semi full proof plan. Leave it to your baby now to fix this. Gotta go Rach, see you later."

[But Matt, what are you going to do?]

"Oh nothing, just some mind reading."

Rachael didn't know what that meant, and could only wish him luck before going off the line. Matt smirked to himself, and put his hands on the wheel. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally do something worthwhile with his own abilities now.

* * *

Matt didn't like coming to places like this, where it wasn't exactly above board. But, in this instance, he had a sure fire method that couldn't lose. He walked into a house of gambling, and other things like that.

"Ah, Matt. I didn't expect you to show your face around here again."

Men surrounded Matt, looking menacingly towards him. Some took him by the arm, and dragged him to a large balding man, who was quite fast as well. He looked like the typical villain type of character, that's how Matt always thought of him.

"Hey Tony, yeah, been a while, haven't I?"

Matt looked around, and checked if he could use his ability…and he was picking up the thoughts of everyone around.

He smiled to himself, and looked towards Tony.

"Since you do owe us a lot of money, I thought you wouldn't be stupid enough to step your game up and come back here. Do you want your innards on the outside?"

Matt didn't bat an eyelid, and leaned forward.

"Now, Tony. I know that we've had our differences, but I am here to settle the debt right now."

Tony waved his hand to the men to back away, intrigued.

"I see, so what's going on?"

"You see, I just want to play a game with you. Just a guessing game is all. With a bet going on, of course. I'd say, 100 dollars a go? At first that is."

Tony couldn't resist a game. No matter what, a game was a game, and he loved games.

"Okay then. I'm interested. So, what game is this again?"

"You just think of a number, and I guess it. It can be between 1, and 1000. Any number you want, and just think of it. I win, I win the money. You win, you win the money. So, what do you think Tony? Interested?"

"Haha, are you foolish Matt? If you just want to waste more money, then whatever. I'm going to enjoy taking your money."

"Okay, then let's go."

Matt laid down a 100 dollar bill, so did Tony. The goons looked on, and just thought it was foolish of Matt. He wasn't going to get it. He was going to be basically throwing money away. But Matt had his secret.

Tony then thought " _He's never going to get this, but let's see if he gets 107._ " so, Matt smiled.

"107."

Tony looked shocked, as did the goons, Matt taking Tony's 100 dollars, and then laid it down again.

"W-What?"

"200 or nothing?"

"F-Fine. Lucky guess, that's all it was. Try this one then."

Tony laid down 200 dollars as well, and then thought " _I don't know how he got that, but he's not going to get 458, stupid fool…_ " but Matt heard it all, and smiled gently as he said.

"458."

"How in the fuck…?"

Tony didn't know how Matt was doing this. Once was a shot in the dark, and a very lucky guess. But two in a row, and without pause. There's no way. He'd accuse Matt of cheating…but he couldn't. He was just thinking, there's no conceivable way that Matt would get all of these answers so easily.

"Again?"

400 had been laid down, Tony gritting his teeth, and agreed.

So, it went through different numbers, such as "489." and "902." and others like "839.08." or "222.22." and still, he got them right. he got them all right, Tony watched as he was the one pissing away money now, giving up to thousands away, being so caught up he didn't realize it. he even betted a golden watch and ring, Matt was going to keep them for himself.

"And, that's how the cookie crumbles, Tony. Thanks. See, I told you, it would be interesting, huh. Oh, and here, for the debt and all, all paid off now, right?"

Matt grabbed all of the cash once giving Tony back some money he owed the large man, and put them into bags, that he got from himself, having brought them before, and walked away.

However, Tony couldn't just let it go, and gestured to one of his men to attack Matt, getting out a switch blade.

Just before the blade could touch him, Matt dropped to the ground, dropping the bags in the process. The blade went above his head, the boy sweeping his leg backwards, forcing the bald man to the ground. With a precise movement, Matt did a backflip, where he landed on the mans chest, quickly turned around, and slammed his open palm against the mans face.

"Gwaaah!"

Matt didn't know if he broke the mans nose or not, but it was bleeding. He didn't care, grabbing the blade, and held it to the mans throat, as the others watched on.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. Sending someone to stab me? Geez man, don't you realize that's a bad move? I used to do jobs for you, and you don't know my fighting prowess? Really?" Tony grimaced, then Matt looked down at the bald man. "And you, cue-ball. Attacking me with such noisy footsteps. Did you really think I'd let you get away with this!?"

The man feared for his life, as Matt closed in with the blade.

Sweat poured down his face, even tears came to his eyes.

Matt looked menacing as the blade touched the mans throat, Matt's face right in the mans face.

But then, Matt just winked, and rubbed the mans bald head.

"Good baldy, you do need to learn not to attack. Welp, I'm gonna go and enjoy my money, thanks Tony~"

Matt jumped off the ground, and the bald man tried to get up to attack, but Matt swiped him across the face with his foot so hard that he was knocked out, his head hitting the ground harshly.

Matt then looked towards the fat man Tony.

"Tony, you need to teach your men discipline. Oh...by the way, ever try and come for me..." Matt suddenly looked dark as he threw the knife right at Tony, with such precision that the knife cut the mans arm, but didn't stab him, Tony wincing. "Never piss me off again, understand me? I, don't like it when people threaten me. Well, goodbye! See you later!"

Matt grabbed the bags of cash, and strode away.

A gleeful smile was on his face. He couldn't be happier as he strolled out.

Tony was left baffled, yet angered that Matt managed to do that.

It, shouldn't of been possible, but it was possible.

Whatever happened, Tony was pissed off.

* * *

Matt had driven away, and put the money in a secure place.

Because he might've been robbed later on, he wasn't an idiot, he knew that he would have to hide it well, and that's what he did, and at the end, he made it to the place where Harrison Wells was, with a girl that looked down, and a boy who also looked down as well.

Before him, he could see reporters, and others who wanted answers. To the side, he saw the police around, a few cops were around. He guessed that was because of the fact that this man could be on a hit list, after everything he found out.

He waded through the sea of reporters, wanting answers, Matt being slightly overwhelmed with the many peoples different thoughts being projected into his bed. It was painful, and he knew that he probably would be better to get away, but he had a job to do.

"What happened yesterday, was an accident, that shouldn't of happened."

The man named Harrison Wells spoke from a wheelchair. Matt didn't know if he was paralyzed beforehand or not. But if he was after, then he was affected too. But at the same time, he didn't hold much sympathy right now, after finding out what happened to the city, how some people died, and what happened with others, like the likes of Barry.

As he listened, Matt didn't know if he should be angry or not.

But, he felt something odd from Harrison.

He didn't know why, but he felt something weird coming off Harrison Wells, and he didn't know what to even think about.

Matt of course asked some questions, but they were diverted.

It was clear that Harrison Wells didn't want to talk about it, yet the people had a right to know about it.

However, as the press conference was going on, a wild man jumped onto the stage, waving a gun around.

"D-Damn it!"

Matt heard one cop say as they rushed the stage to stop him.

The man shot into the air, scaring off most of the people around. Screams and other things entered Matt's ears, and he also felt the double panic inside of his mind. He gripped his head in pain, he wasn't able to move due to the screams of mental anguish.

"Don't come closer, or I'll blow this bitches brains out!"

The man clearly wasn't in his right mind, grabbing the girl that was on the stage. She gasped, and looked fearful, the gun holding right to her temple.

"Caitlin!"

Matt heard the man with long hair shout out to the girl, who was called Caitlin. Caitlin herself, didn't know what to do, she just stood there, as the man held the gun to her head. The police didn't know what to do, and were formulating a plan.

"Now, you don't want to do anything stupid…"

One of the cops tried to talk him down, but the man was shaking, angrily, and cried heavy tears.

"D-Don't come closer!" The cops backed away, as he shakily held the gun at Caitlin and then turned to Harrison Wells. "Y-You bastard! B-Because of your experiment, my little brother was taken away from me! Y-You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

Matt just looked up, and saw that Harrison Wells, if he didn't know better, didn't look all that bothered honestly.

Matt found that to be suspicious and walked closer, but he could see that the girl named Caitlin was already frazzled, and he heard " _Ronnie…_ " in his mind, from her mind, and the way it was heard, Matt knew, he just knew that something had happened to someone named Ronnie, whoever that was.

Matt didn't know what he could do.

He couldn't out think this person.

He couldn't use his mind reading powers here…

But he couldn't just sit there, and do nothing.

He should be able to do something here, and save her life.

Whatever it was, he couldn't just allow a girl to be shot, and even though it was foolish, even if he might get killed, he couldn't just stand there, and do nothing, so he foolishly rushed the stage, and yelled "DON'T SHOOT PLEASE!" and hopped onto the stage, the girl and the crazed man looking at him, both looking pissed.

"He's going to shoot me! D-Don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm trying to help you here, calm down."

"But-"

Matt's eyes glowed a bright blue colour, he didn't know that thought, and stated as he and she stared a look between them.

"Just let me do this."

Caitlin didn't know why, but she trusted him, and didn't know why. A huge sense of trust came to her, so she didn't say anything.

Matt looked towards the gun wielder, and thoughts ran around his mind, images of a brother he didn't know, looking so young, maybe only around 10 years old, and looked like the gun wielder.

"Look, listen to me, you don't want to do this."

"W-What do you know about this!?"

He roared, waving his gun around.

"Your little brother, George, right?"

Caitlin, Harrison and the man behind him didn't know how Matt knew that.

"H-How do you know his name..."

"I...I know, what it's like to lose a brother, I lost mine when I was young too. He died, and the pain never goes away. It never does, even now, I feel it all the time. But, would he, really want you to do this?"

"I...I have to get revenge on that bastard there! It's his stupid fault! That damn experiment of his! It killed my brother!"

He shot a glare towards Harrison, so Matt pointed towards the girl.

"And, why use her? What has she done to you? You can hate Harrison Wells, but that girl, hasn't done anything to you, and your brother...from how you...he really wouldn't want you to hurt her. She hasn't done anything to you, and if you really need a hostage, take me instead. Just leave her alone." Matt glanced towards her, and a wave of sad thoughts came towards him. "She's already going through something terrible anyway."

Caitlin didn't know how he knew that, but it seemed like he did, for whatever reason.

"Why...would you give yourself up like that? To save her? Do you even know this girl!?"

"No, I don't know who she is, but you're taking your pain out, on the wrong person. She hasn't done anything, and you, you're already going through something no one should have to go through. So, just let her go, and just, get everything out. No violence has to be committed here today, at least of all think of your brother, think of him. Does he want you to do this? Would he want his name to be associated with killing an innocent person?"

The mans head was so messed up, that he couldn't see what was right before him.

Matt was right.

He didn't want to bring his brother through the mud like that, even if he had died, he didn't want his brother to have to suffer through death because of his actions.

The man dropped the gun from Caitlin's temple as Matt held out his hand.

"Walk slowly."

Caitlin did walk forward towards him very slowly.

Every inch felt like a mile.

She was aware that she could be shot from behind. But, she didn't pay attention to that. Something about Matt seemed reassuring, seemed like he wasn't going to allow her to be shot. She just took this chance to believe in him.

When she was close enough, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind him, towards the boy with long hair, who then hugged her tightly, the girl doing the same thing, not wanting to ever let him go ever, the same for the boy.

"Cisco!"

"Caitlin, are you alright!?"

She nodded, and watched as Matt walked closer to the crazed man.

"I can't live like this!"

The man raised the gun to his forehead, ready to pull the trigger.

Gasps rang throughout the area, as this could be very serious, a shooting that was.

But man put his hand up, and slowly crept closer.

"Don't shoot yourself!"

"But I…"

"You don't want to kill yourself. Your brother wouldn't want you to kill yourself."

The man thought about his brother, and how Matt was right. His eyes leaked tears, running down his face like a waterfall.

"My brother doesn't want me to die…but I can't live without him..."

He had been through something terrible, and couldn't stop, holding the gun to himself.

Many people thought that they were about ti se an execution of onesself about to happen, but that wasn't the case.

"Hyaaa!"

Matt crossed the distance fairly quickly, just before he could pull the trigger, and kicked upwards. The gun left the mans hand, flying up into the air. While in the air, Matt went into him from behind, twisting his body, and slammed his elbow into the mans chest, forcing him to stagger on his feet.

"Noo!"

"Sorry!"

Matt twirled around at the same time, and as if it was like he was trained, he delivered a decisive kick to the mans face, knocking him down to the ground and put his foot on his back so he couldn't get up, just as the gun came down, Matt catching it with one hand, and took a breath.

"What is he? A freaking ninja?"

Cisco remarked after the fact happened, no one had an answer for him.

As soon as he did, the police came right in, grabbing the man and forcing his hands behind his back, handcuffing him, the man was already in a daze.

People began clapping, having witnessed what he did. They didn't know how he did it, but he did it.

Matt watched as they roughly pulled him down the steps, as a cop came to him.

"That was a good service young man. We could use people like you on the force."

"Thanks..."

Matt handed him the gun, and looked towards the crowd.

Thought after thought exploded in his mind, he could barely hear his own thoughts, then his eyes he fell down to his knees, immense pain ripping through his skull. It felt like his mind was tearing apart, like it had been through a lot of stress.

The cop didn't know what to do, and took several steps backwards, Matt's intense pain increasing.

"Aaaaaaaaghhh…"

He released a cry, and his eyes became slightly teary.

Caitlin, and Cisco ran over, and bent towards him.

"Dude, are you alright?"

Cisco asked the boy, as he felt his skull or brain, whichever he didn't care, still hurting. It was the worst headache he had ever suffered. Because of his powers? He guessed that was the case. But honestly, Matt didn't know at all.

He couldn't answer right away, he was trying to get his thoughts into action, trying to think clearly, but the sounds of others screamed through his head, and the pain from, whatever he just did _continued_ to play with him.

Caitlin bent closer, appreciation on her face.

"You saved my life. Are you okay?"

Matt looked towards her, and the thought " _Ronnie…_ " came again and again to him. It was full of pain, anguish, like she had lost someone important. He knew that all too well, he remembered when he lost someone important to him, and right now, Caitlin had the same thoughts that he had.

"Question is, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

It was so hollow, the wounds fresh in her soul.

"No, you're not fine."

Caitlin blinked, as Harrison rolled himself over on his wheelchair.

"What do you mean…"

"You're not fine. You might be physically fine, but you're internally not fine at all. You're not fine. Your pain is screaming in my head…my God, I'm so sorry for your loss. This Ronnie must've meant so much to you. It reminds me of my brother...so much pain from you...so much...and yet, you're keeping it inside even though it only happened yesterday...I'm so sorry for your loss, and if I spoke out of term...I'm just so sorry for your loss, no one should have to feel such pain, and have painful...thoughts..."

Caitlin looked down, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He somehow knew.

She hadn't even indicated, but she somehow knew it was like this.

He knew of her somehow suffering silently. Even though it happened yesterday, she hadn't processed it. But somehow, he had processed it for her, and directed reality towards her.

Matt continued looking at Caitlin, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I can relate to the pain you're feeling right now."

Caitlin didn't want to show her emotions, she was trying her best not to show them, but she couldn't in the end, and broke down.

Everything he said, was true.

She didn't know why, but he knew it was true.

It was amazing, and true.

Yet painful...

"Here, a tissue."

Matt grabbed one from his pocket, handed it to her, the girl using it to dry her eyes, as Cisco looked very curious.

"But, how did you know what to say to stop that guy from shooting Caitlin?"

Cisco insisted to know, but Matt shook his head, and stood.

"I-I've got to go."

"Wait a second young man."

Harrison called out to him as he turned towards him. Matt looked at him, and all he got from Harrison was static. He didn't hear any thoughts, he just heard static, which was the first time that he had heard anything like that.

"I've, got to go, so, yeah…"

Harrison pulled out a card, and held it to him. Matt looked, and saw that it was a card with STARS labs written on the front of it. there was a number on the bottom of it, Matt didn't know what he was supposed to do with this.

"If I am right, then you are, different to normal people now."

"I'm normal thanks."

He didn't want to be known as anything other than normal, especially from the person before him, he didn't really trust Harrison Wells, and he didn't know why, he felt, different.

"Then, if you experience anything, abnormal, please contact us. Even if it is absurd, contact us and we'll help you."

"I don't need assistance thanks. But, if you want to answer any questions for my newspaper, then I'd happily set up an appointment."

"I've already said what I need too."

Matt should've expected an answer and tried one last time to read the mans mind…

But he couldn't.

He was getting static once again. It was like an old television that had problems, nothing but noise was coming through. Matt looked at Caitlin, and could read her mind. He looked towards Cisco and read his mind too, but Harrison, he couldn't for whatever reason.

"Then, I've got to go. Feel better Caitlin, sorry for your loss."

Caitlin just watched as the blonde dived through the sea of crowd, and made his way to his car, wondering how, he knew that about her.

* * *

When he arrived home that evening, Matt had some bags in his hands, and saw that Rachael's shoes were by the door. knowing that she was home, he walked to the living room, and couldn't see her. The doors to the bedroom was open, but he couldn't see her there either.

"Babes, I'm back, and you're never gonna guess what happened to me? Where are you?"

Matt looked around but couldn't see her, then he felt pain come to his head, and random thoughts from outside entered his mind. He placed a hand on his forehead, and deeply breathed in, trying to not be hurt by it.

[I-I'm in the bathroom Matt, I'll be out in a minute.]

"Okay then. You're never gonna guess what happened to me. It's really freaking amazing. With this gift, I'm really going to be able to do good, and also, do us good too."

Matt, despite the pain that he was feeling, couldn't help but smile brightly.

* * *

Inside of the bathroom, Rachael held up her hand, and it began changing colour. From her usual white skin, to a darker colour. Her eyes were popping out of her head, and she looked into the mirror, seeing her face looking like Iris.

She blinks, and then looks again, to see that her face was back to normal.

Was it an imagination? She didn't know, and she didn't care to find out.

She looked down at her hand, and saw that it was back to normal.

Rachael didn't know what to make of this.

* * *

Back in the living room, Matt leaned on the couches back, waiting for Rachael to come out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay in there babes? You're not ill, are you?"

[I-I'll be out in a minute, don't worry. Just feeling a bit sick, is all.]

Matt accepted that as fact, and waited for her.

Replaying the craziness of the day, Matt didn't know what to think of it.

But he would say that his life was on the up.

His bills were paid for, everything at the club was coming along, and he was going to be reported as a hero by a few people. Even his own paper caught wind of his action, and now he was being honoured for his heroics.

He wasn't going to say that it was unwelcome though.

Having powers might be cool.

It could be interesting.

Though he could do without the constant headaches that he was going through.

The headaches of whatever was happening, did bring it down. For now though, it was manageable. He could manage with these headaches, for the time being anyway. Even if it truly did hurt his brain, he could just…

RING! RING!

His phone went off immediately, as he was deep in thought.

He picked it up without looking, answering it while sighing.

"Hello?"

[Yes, hello. Is this Matt Stone? The brother of Jean Stone?]

Matt took his ear away from his phone, and saw that the number was Jean's number.

"Who is this? And yes it is, who is this?"

He demanded stronger, worried for his sister.

[I'm, a paramedic.]

"P-Paramedic? W-What do you…w-what's going on?"

[I'm…sorry to have to inform you of this, but a few minutes ago, your sister was announced dead at her apartment. A neighbour said that you were her brother, and…]

Matt dropped his phone.

He didn't hear anything else.

It was like the world stopped.

Everything was going in slow motion. The birds flying across his window, outside of it.

They looked to be in slow motion.

His mind couldn't comprehend this. He couldn't comprehend this.

Tears came from his eyes, they might as well have been from his soul.

His hands shook, and his eyes turned red…

No, they literally turned red.

His eyes gave off a very eerie looking glow of red. Negative thoughts entered his mind, not from just himself, but others around. Negative thoughts slowly began creeping into his mind, and it was turning him down a different path than he usually was on.

"Matt, what's going on?"

Rachael came out of the bathroom so Matt's eyes snapped back to normal before she could see anything, to find her boyfriend shedding tears, yet didn't make a sound.

Concerned for him, he strolled over towards him, and hugged him around his neck.

"Matt, what's happened…?"

She didn't even hear the phone, the paramedic that was, and just concentrated on her boyfriend.

With hollow eyes, he looked at her, he couldn't even look like anything other than his world shattering around him.

"…She's dead."

He only managed to say that his voice failing him.

"Who's dead?"

Rachael by now had tears in her eyes as well, worried for what was going on with Matt. She hadn't seen him like this before. Naturally, she forgot everything that was happening with her right now, and concentrated on him.

"Jean…she's dead."

Tears escaped his eyes. He sobbed uncontrollably. He couldn't hold back, he couldn't stop crying right now.

However, Rachael looked smug.

"So, that bitch steals my thunder again."

"Y-You what!?"

Matt roared, his eyes turning red again.

"Seriously, you've got to be joking about this, she's not dead at all. It's a prank, or you're trying to get out of the fight we had this morning. You're not getting out of it that easily, and while you were away, cheat on me did we?"

"S-Seriously!?" He cried, his tears couldn't stop. "I just told you my sister is dead, and you're calling her a bitch!? And stealing thunder!? Are you fucking mad!? And cheating on you!? Why would I do that!? I've never done that, and I never would! I know someone cheated on you in the past, and that's not me so that's not fair, especially right now after I just heard... Right now, I really don't care about your drama because I've just heard...my little sister, is gone...and all you care about is some thunder and accusing me for the millionth time that I've cheated on you...really? Are you high...?"

Rachael continued to stare at him, and couldn't work out if he was being truthful or not.

"Are you really telling me the truth?"

"Why would I lie about my sisters death!? That's my little sister! I don't give a shit about your fucking thunder right now! I need...I need someone to...I've already lost my big brother...and now my sister is...and all you care about is your thunder...? Really...? I know you didn't get along with her...but, she's gone...she's really dead..." His eyes slowly returned to being blue rather than red, and he dropped to the floor, shedding more tears, Rachael biting her bottom lip. "My little...sisters gone..."

Rachael didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, and watched as Matt sobbed his poor heart out for the sister that he had lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of a small apartment, was paramedics, with the body of a young girl on the ground, paddles to her chest, her long blonde hair laying lifeless on the ground, just like her body as well. They had been trying to shock her to life and put an oxygen mask on her, but it seemingly hadn't worked at all.

"God, and she was only 20 years old."

One of the paramedic called, as he began packing his equipment away.

Outside was the girls neighbour, and she was crying just as much as Matt was doing right now.

What they didn't notice was something extraordinary.

The girls body began moving ever so slightly.

Wind picked up from around her fingers.

Her hair swished like a wind was enclosing around her.

How this happened, could be anyone's guess.

But, it was clear that something was going on.

The paramedic that called Matt regretfully looked at the girl on the ground and was about to take the paddles off her, when her hand sudden shot up, grabbing him by the wrist, and her long blonde hair danced in an unnatural wind.

"W-What in the hell!?"

He tried to pull his hand away from her, but she looked right at him, and a gust from her fingers escaped, then she put her other hand towards him.

What happened next shocked her and everyone else.

"What have you done!?"

The other paramedic screamed as a blast of wind came from her hand, forcing the mans body away from her, crashing through the window. Fortunately, she didn't live on a high level, so when he hit the ground, he just was knocked a little around.

The girl turned towards him, and then shot out her hands, winds springing forth from her fingers, wrapping around the guy, and smashes his body through the door, creating a paramedic shaped hole in the door.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jean!? W-What's!?"

Jean looked up towards her neighbour, standing at the door.

She looked down at her fingers again.

Finally, she looked right back towards the woman, and stuck out her head. A gust of pure air erupts out of her hand, and goes for the woman's body, blowing her off her feet, knocking her out.

Jean stood up, and looked around like this was the first time she had seen the world.

Her eyes, were glowing red, and the air around her hands seemed to dance with her emotions.

"This will be interesting."

A hollow voice came from her mouth, as she walked out of the door.

The wounded paramedic tried to stop her, but she kicked him in the face, knocking him out all together.

"Don't get in my swine."

She continued onto her path…no one knew where she was going, or what she was going to do now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, I finally got round to the Flash idea I've had for a while now. As you can see, Matt is quite, the guy huh. He's got a bad past, maybe though he can certainly handle himself in a fight, he's got a girlfriend (for now anyway) who seems to have developing powers, and his sister has turned into wind girl.**

 **As for himself, he's going to be going through things. Like his powers for one. He's got Telepathy, and will eventually develop different powers to do with the mind, and also will be able to shoot off psychic blasts to cause pain to the mind, telekinesis and other things like that, what you'd usually associate with telepathy and telekinesis and such. But as shown, there's a drawback on his powers. He can't switch off the telepathy, it hurts when he tries to control someone though he'll grow. Oh, and he can't read Speedsters minds, as their thoughts are going too fast for him to even comprehend, like how telepath's can't read the Flash's mind due to that, as I've read somewhere, so that applies here too. Plus he's not bad at hand to hand either, reasons, shall be revealed in the future.**

 **As for the pairing, he and Rachael, minor spoiler, aren't gonna stay together, obviously since how rotten she does tend to treat him, something that will be explored more in the future. But, she does have a unique role to play too in his life, development and such. His ultimate pairing, is gonna be Caitlin, as I feel, she goes through a lot with her love life, either they die or turn evil or are just, eh to me, they don't click well, and I'm not going to lie, I really like Caitlin, and Killer Frost too, though what happens with that here shall remain secret for now.**

 **Oh yeah, the reason why he, Rachael, and Jean got their powers right away is because, well I needed them too, especially Matt, as the months leading to Barry's awakening, turning into Flash, and such, aren't going to be kind to his mental state. But, that's apart of progressing with his character and such.**

 **So yeah, here's the first chapter, hope you guys liked it, and until next time, thanks for reading! If anyone has a mental/psychic ability they'd want to see Matt do, as long as it isn't too OP like, I don't know, control every Metahuman to do his bidding or something, then please suggest as his abilities could be quite, diverse.**

 **Well, that's it, thanks, and see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Well, I hope so~**

 **Ryanwan; Thank you! Here's the chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thank you very much! He's pretty cool, and is gonna be going through...quite a lot actually. Those are some cool ideas. A Phoenix Force for Barry's Speed Force. Sounds cool actually, doesn't it? And yeah, that does sound cool! Borrowing from them would be good, it would be a good diverse, though not OP kinda powers, and he'll be able to create weapons like she can later on yeah.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! I am glad that you like it! He has done yeah, and it isn't going to get any better either, as this chapter indicates. She's going to be quite...well, as the chapters go on, their will be massive hints as to what she is going to be like. That would be cool, and something unique for the group too. He's definitely going to be able to use force fields in the future, and levitation/flying, he's gonna be able to do that, once he gets a hang on his abilities. Yeah, I wouldn't have him do that, waaaaaay too OP, but maybe, he might be able to control normal humans later on, if only so they can clear an area for a fight to go down or something. But for now, he can't do that. Yeah, I could see him having a rival right that, Grodd might be one too, due to his powers being telepathy, like Matt's.**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, thanks mate! Yeah, his love life right now, is going to be very...rocky and hard, but it will also build on his character as well. Their powers are gonna be expanded on as the story goes, even Rachael's might have a hidden surprise. Yeah, I know right? Not everything has to be sorted with violence, and it shows a softer, gentler nature of the man. Aah, then I'll try and make it as good as I can~**

 **blackmoon FierceGods 15; Aah, thanks very much! Flash was actually the first CW Arrowverse series I got into back in 2014, remember catching it on tele, and thought I'd watch it, superhero's and all, and loved it, and yeah, that's how it is now~ A villain yes, but not a good guy. Everyone else has different types of abilities, and the closest one on the good guys side is Cisco, though Matt's powers are way different to his. Eh, I dunno, I'd just thought she'd look like she did in the series, unless you mean clothing, then I guess she could wear something like that. The redeemable ones, maybe that bomb girl...can't remember her name off the top of my head, she could be saved, perhaps. That would be nice. His abilities will be branched as Psionic powers, so he'd have his powers under that, though obviously not all of what that actually offers, as that would make him waaaay too OP, and would break the story, but he isn't going to be a pushover either, he'll be able to keep up (as in fighting prowess, not speed) with the Flash. Oh, he'll meet others, like Arrow, Supergirl in the future and some more too. He'll have an ability that will allow him to recall memories from people, he could get Flash's memories from a previous timeline, and jumpstart his own or something perhaps. And thanks!**

 **pyrojack25; Astral Projection huh, I suppose he could do that yeah~ Thanks for the idea~**

 **Ragna; Well, that'll be a surprise. Let's just say, Season Three is going to be full of surprises. And thanks, glad that you liked it. I know, I just couldn't keep the ideas from flowing. I do know of that series, I haven't gotten around to watching it yet though.**

 **Guest; Funny that you should mention that, Matt's gonna be making a reference to that in the near future. Those ideas do sound good, psychic fire huh. Yeah, that would be cool. A contrast to Killer Frost's ice, his psychic fire. Thanks for the suggestions! And yeah, he'll also be able to form weapons from psychic energy later on.**

 **Primevere; Thanks! No worries, we'll all learn about more as the story goes on~**

 **Neonlight01; And I say thank you very much~ Yup, that's what he is after all~ She is indeed, she's going to have...quite the ride, and why the way she is, shall be revealed in the future. She might seem like a class A bitch, and she is, but there is a reason for why she is like that. Well, that's, kinda explained here, but not fully, and not the true reason either. It is going to be quite, fun~**

 **Well, thank you for the lovely reviews, and the ideas too for his powers! I got some great ones, so thanks again, and here's the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Six months later part one**

Six months…

It had been that long since the change, happened.

During that time, Matt was lost in his new life.

He couldn't accept that his sister was gone. In those six months, he never stopped, he never stopped looking for her. But, he could only go so far, and the police couldn't find a trace of her either, nothing at all.

And his growing headaches didn't help much either.

With these powers, it became harder to concentrate. He didn't know how he was going to concentrate like this, it was just what he had to do. He didn't know what else he could do to help control these…powers.

Whatever they were, were more of a hindrance than a help now. Of course, he could read peoples minds. But, when hearing thoughts constantly, he really didn't need that kind of thing affecting him. But, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He didn't know if he could get rid of it or not. But, he wanted to do something to get rid of them…but what could he do? Nothing, that's what…and the only people that might be able to help him, were people that he didn't want to talk with, much less ask for help, considering that they were the cause.

Rolling over in his bed, he saw that Rachael was there, just staring at him.

In the six months since Jean had disappeared, they hadn't been, getting along that well.

Rachael, being quite unreasonable, kept asking for his time, and wanting his attention. While he wanted to, he really wanted to, she couldn't understand or she wouldn't understand about his sister dying or disappearing, or both, he didn't know, and his own plight with his mind reading power, him being unware of her own growing powers.

"Rach, you okay?"

He tried to start a conversation, despite hearing voices from other apartments that were around. While it was mostly background noises, they still accumulated into a headache that he wouldn't be able to deal with.

"I'm fine." She replied, sitting up in the bed. "You were making groaning noise's again last night, you're still not depressed about your sister, are you?"

Matt didn't know if she was doing this to hurt him or not, but he truly didn't like it when she spoke to him like that.

"It's been six months, of course I'm depressed. She's disappeared. I was told, she was dead, but when getting there, she's gone? What kind of sick person plays a prank like that? What if she's been kidnapped? What if-"

"What if she's doing this to make your attention go towards her once again?"

Rachael, sighed out, Matt being in disbelief. He didn't even need to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking right now. He already knew anyway what she was thinking, and the thoughts, weren't nice ones.

"She wouldn't do that, Rach. She's gone…and the police can't find her. It's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth…how can I be okay with that…? If it was your family, you'd feel the same as me, you know?"

Rachael looked livid, tempting to give the boy a hard smack.

"Fine, whatever, think of her once again. Did you ever think she left because, she didn't want to be around you? Or maybe, she just left because of your shitty parents, we all know how those bastards are."

"Yeah…well, I've got to get going anyway."

"Going to meet Iris, right?"

Matt rolled his eyes, getting off the bed, and put his clothes on.

"No, I'm going to do my job, you know, as a reporter, and search for my sister at the same time. Reporting the news, it kind of is a big deal for my paper. I've got to find good stories, or I might be overtaken by some idiot. I have to keep us living, don't I?"

"Are you implying that I don't do anything like that at all? I look after this place and make sure the club is up to date on bills and such. Without me, you'd be lost, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I never said that it wasn't."

Just agreeing was easier than arguing.

He didn't have the strength nor did he have the mind to argue right now. All he wanted was the headache to go away, and leave. If it did that, then he'd be okay. He would be able to deal with the rest of the stuff.

But when it came together, it is more difficult than anything.

But he had to go on with his daily life, so he did the best that he could in continuing on.

He gathered his stuff, and walked towards the door.

He looked back to say something to Rachael, any form of a goodbye.

But she was more interested looking at her phone.

"Bye Rach."

She didn't reply, and just continued looking at her phone.

Truly, Matt felt like his life was crumbling down right here, and now.

It had been since he gained his powers, it had been going downhill.

But he kept a pessimistic outlook on life, and made sure that he would be able to handle himself, in any kind of given situation.

* * *

When he made it to Jitter's, he ordered some coffee, and sat down. Getting out some of his work, he spread it across the table, sighing to himself, looking over the different sources, leads that he could go on of.

" _God, should I propose to her now or tonight?_ "

He heard from a strangers thoughts in front of him.

The man had thought that, while the woman thought " _Please don't propose to me, I'm not going to stay with him, how can I tell him that?_ " which made Matt feel bad for the man, but he couldn't say anything either.

He heard other comments from random passerby's, not comments he'd want to hear. Most of them, pertained to sex, or things of a sexual nature. And it wasn't gender specific either. Men, women, it was all the same. Most of them thought about sex, some thought about money, and some had normal thoughts.

But Matt couldn't tune out the noise, he could barely think.

Each time he tried to think, he couldn't come to a good conclusion of anything.

"Hey there, stranger. Seems like work is keeping you busy."

Iris came up towards him, as a man walked by, his eyes went down Iris' back, and Matt heard " _Damn, she's got a fine ass~_ " making him shiver, and look at the man in discontent for even thinking such a thing, then again he didn't have a reason to complain, even he had thought that before about women. It was just a shame he could hear such things.

"Hey, Iris. Busy as a beaver, or something like that. How have you been? Wanna join?"

"Love too, it's my break after all."

Iris sat down beside him, and looked sorrowful towards him.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"No…it's just, have you heard of that blonde woman?"

"The one that can apparently cause some weird effect on people? Iris sweetie, I report the news, if I didn't know that much, then I wouldn't be able to say that I am here now, huh. But yeah, strange or what? According to reports, she has glowing green eyes, and can induce some weird, I don't know what to call it, as I've only interviewed a few people, and they all say that it was like they were being distorted or something."

"Distorted huh. I wonder how that would be?"

Matt didn't want to find that out either.

He then heard " _He doesn't look well, I hope he's okay…_ " coming from her mind, touched that she actually cared to even think that, while Rachael only thought that he was a burden to her now.

"You're worried for me, right?"

"Geez, it's like you know what's on my mind. Am I that easy to read?"

She offered a joke, yet still held some question about how he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

Matt offered him a small smirk.

"Maybe I'm just that good at reading people." He smiled gently. "Anyway, how's your friend…eh, Barry doing? It's been like, six months now, hasn't it? Any change in his condition?"

He didn't even have to be a mind reader to know the look on her face was one of sorrow.

"No…it's like, he keeps, going in and out of these…it's like…I don't even know how to explain it. The heart monitor keeps registering that he's having…no, he's flatlining, or something, and then he's fine…I don't understand at all. The people at S.T.A.R Labs are doing their best for him though. That's comforting. Speaking of, I'm going to be going there later on."

"They caused it in the first place…"

Matt murmured, wishing that he didn't have to hear another set of random thoughts entering his head from strangers.

He then thought about what Iris said, and how she's going.

Though he didn't have definitive proof, he knew something wasn't right there, and then there was the fact that the Particle Accelerator caused him to have these, powers, and now, didn't want them, he knew something was off about that.

He then looks towards Iris, and gently cups her hands.

"Iris, I really care about you, so when I say this, don't take it to mean that I'm trying to upset you or anything, but those people over at S.T.A.R Labs, aren't exactly the most, normal of people. Especially that Harrison Wells, I get a bad vibe from him. I just don't want your friend to be, hurt."

"Thanks for worrying, you don't have to. I trust them, they've been doing their best for Barry, and at least there, I can be sure that he isn't going to…I don't even know how to answer that. But, I do know Barry is going to be okay…he has to be."

"Hehe, I should have expected an answer like that." Iris tilts her head, so Matt shakes his. "Nothing, just something I've been thinking of is all. It's just, during these months, you've been really strong, huh. Even though your friend is in a coma, you really…you really are very strong. Stronger than I think I could be. Heck, when I was younger, my sister cut her knee while playing, and I totally freaked out."

Iris could see that through his words, that he truly wasn't taking it well. At least, she knew where her friend was, he didn't even know if his sister was alive or dead, and with such little support system, she had to wonder how he got through days, especially with how others in his life, she didn't like mentioning names, did treat him quite, horribly honestly.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your sister. Matt, I really am. Here I am, complaining about my own problems, when you've got problems worse than mine. At least Barry's in a place where I know he is, you don't even know where your sister is."

"No." He laid a comforting hand on her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I asked, and the conversation flowed, that's all. You don't have to worry about me, I've been dealing with this for months now, talking about it, makes it easier, so I'm glad you actually want to listen…hehe, forget I said that."

Iris was going to say something else, but chose not to in the end, not wanting to make any situations worse.

"Anyway, what's this you're working on? A project for the paper?"

She guessed, trying to lighten the mood.

But he shook his head.

"It's for my sister." He revealed sadly. "There's been, sighting of a girl around Jean's age, and looks spotted around this area." He gets out a map, and circles the place, Iris looking on with interest. "I'm, probably going to go, and search here, just in case I can find out, something."

"Still no sighting's of her, after six months. I'm so sorry that you've not been able to find her. My Dad is on the case though…but, I'm not going to say don't try and search for her. If it was Barry or my Dad, I'd search too."

She spoke truthfully, and could only emphasize with the pain that he must be going through right now with his missing sister, and with the fact that she didn't even know about his chronic headaches that threatened to take over his life…it was a difficult time being Matt.

"Thanks Iris, it means a lot that you care."

By now, she was probably one of the only people that he could say genuinely cared. Rachael didn't really want to know, and he couldn't speak with the staff at his club about it, he was pretty much on his own during this.

"Doesn't Rachael offer support?"

Iris knew of the strained relationship they had, and frequently, she had heard snide comments coming from her towards him, comments that frankly made her wonder why Matt would stay with her anyway.

"Well, she's got her own things going on, apparently."

"I see…"

"Oh, don't worry Iris, it's alright. I can handle it." He retorted, looking out of the window, to see a girl and guy holding hands, and could hear their thoughts. "Naaah…" He held the back of his head in pain, leaning against the table. "Damn…"

Iris looked on, seeing the pain literally on his face, and in his eyes.

"Have you seen a doctor about those headaches, and before you say it, yes, I've noticed."

Matt stuck out his tongue.

"No doctor can cure what troubles me, trust me."

"How would you know, without going to see one?"

She brought up a good point, but he countered while smiling weakly.

"Doctors probably wouldn't believe what I've got. No, even I don't want to believe it. But, you don't have to worry about me Iris, I'm as tough as nails, or something very tough. Either way, I'm not a push over. A couple of headaches, aren't going to deter me. I'm gonna be alright, please don't be worried about me."

"Even if you say that, I'm still going to worry about you. You can't stop me doing that."

"Hehe, I guess not. Thanks anyway, Iris. I just, need to get something to help me with these…erm, maybe just some more painkillers, or something. That would be fine, I guess. But first, I'm going to go and see if this lead, leads anywhere."

"Lead…right, then I'll just get my coat."

"Okay…" He paused and then looked towards her with a curious brow raised. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'll go and get my coat, then we'll go, or after you've finished your coffee or something."

Once again, Matt didn't know what she was talking about, he however heard her thoughts speak "Best go with him just in case." And while it came from a place of friendship, he didn't want to be a burden on her.

"No, you don't have to come with me. Might be dangerous. Especially since this is part of a known drug den. Your Dad would kill me if I brought you there…though at this point, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

"What?"

She didn't hear the last part, but felt like something more was wanting to come out.

"Oh, nothing." He deflected. "Nothing at all." He resumed the previous conversation. "As I said, I'll go on my own. If it gets dangerous, then I can just hightail it out of there. And, I wouldn't want to put you in danger either."

Iris placed her hands on her hips, and raised her eyebrows.

"For one, I can handle myself."

"Point taken. You're pretty badass when you want to be."

He couldn't deny the times he had seen Iris being, badass, they were awesome moments.

"For second, or two, I guess, I'm really concerned about you. With these headaches, and going to places that…normal people shouldn't, I'm worried one day instead of reading an article of yours, I'll be reading about your dead body."

"Geez, morbid much?"

He attempted to joke, but Iris had serious eyes.

"I'm serious. I already couldn't do anything to help Barry, at least allow me to help you. If at least to make sure that nothing happens to you. If you're worried about my Dad, then he doesn't have to know anything. Neither does Eddie."

"Ooh God, I forgot about Eddie then. Can't get on the wrong side of him either, he'd bop me in the nose or something. But, I can't take you Iris, it will be dangerous, and I couldn't place you in that kind of danger. It would be like asking a kitten to go into the den of lions."

"Wow, that's…I don't know how to take that. If you think I'm the kitten, or you think drug dealers are lions."

Matt shrugged his shoulders softly.

"I have no idea where I was going with that one."

"Okay then, I'll be done soon, and we'll go."

"Don't you have work to…" Iris got up, and left the area. "…and she's gone." A sudden surge of pain rippled through Matt's brain, causing him to bend his head, placing both of his hands behind his head, trying to quell the pain. "Shit…I can't keep continuing this…" From his pocket, he pulled out some pretty powerful painkillers, snorting as he looked at them. " _I'm going to turn into an addict at this rate. Why can't these headaches stop? Damn that Harrison Wells._ " Matt's eyes started glowing red as he thought of Harrison Wells. " _I'm going to kill that little bastard if I ever see him. That fucking monster did this, and caused my head to be in pain, and probably killed my sister. I'm going to kill him…_ "

Darker and darker thoughts clouded his mind, his eyes turning redder by the second.

It just seemed, too alluring the thoughts of killing Harrison Wells.

Usually, Matt wasn't like that.

But something else…something more, sinister wanted Harrison Wells blood.

He wanted to kill Harrison Wells.

He wanted to end Harrison Wells life…

"Matt, I'm ready."

Matt was snapped back into reality, his eyes returning to blue from being pure red.

He looked around, confused.

He then stared at Iris, and gently smiled.

"I'm not sure about this Iris."

"Well, I am, so let's get going."

"But your job, we can wait until you're finished."

"I've already just taken the day off. Come on, let's go."

Matt didn't know if this was a good idea. He'd go by himself, but endangering Iris, he didn't want to do that.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"My God! Shit in hell!"

Iris actually swore as she, and Matt jumped behind a metal box, dodging gunfire.

They currently were in a warehouse of sorts. Boxes surrounded them, and they both had an idea on what truly was in the boxes. Though, right now it didn't matter to either of them because, they were being shot at.

"I said that it would be dangerous!"

Matt shouted back, as he read the gunners mind, so he took Iris' head, putting it down so she didn't get shot, a bullet going overhead.

Iris looked at Matt, seeing the ski mask on his face, the same for her herself. They thought it would be a good idea if they wore ski masks so their faces couldn't be seen. They didn't want to endanger their remaining loved ones, just in case these people, turned out to be less than normal.

"Well, that's why I've come with you! You could've been caught up in-"

Matt heard the thoughts of a gunman close by, so he grabbed Iris, pulled him away, and swung his arm outwards. The force of the punch knocked down a gunner right there, forcing his body down onto the ground.

Iris looked on as Matt dragged the body out of sight of the others.

"Wow, how did you know that there would be people here anyway? I mean, how did you know that guy was coming around the-" A gunshot went over their heads, hitting the metal container. "-aaaah God! You'd think I'd be used to this with a cop Father!"

Matt couldn't disagree with her, since she did have a policeman for a Father. Even then, he knew it would be dangerous, and wished that he could've had Iris not come with him. He didn't want to endanger her as well. Himself, he was okay with. Iris, he wasn't okay with.

"You'd think so. But, even I am a little in over my head here."

He didn't truly believe that, he knew how to deal with these situations. He just didn't want Iris to know about, certain things from his past.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this?"

She asked her partner in, crime fighting.

Matt looked around, and saw a piece of metal that would make a loud noise. A plan was forming in the back of his mind. He knew what he would be able to do now.

"I'll just have to disable the last two somehow. Hmmmm, I've got an idea, stay here."

"Wait…"

He didn't wait for her, and snuck around the metal container.

Iris could only watch on…before she made a decision. She saw a metal pipe nearby, clutched it tightly, and went the other way.

Matt crawled, as silently as he could.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~"

Matt heard the disgusting voice of the person that was in charge, or at least likened themselves to be the leader anyway. Matt didn't care though, and could hear the voice of the man in his head, this time giving him the advantage.

Matt raised his head above the box, once getting as close as he could without being detected, and saw him looking to the right, he was thankfully on the front of him, so he couldn't see him at all, for the moment anyway.

Taking out the metal object in his pocket, Matt threw it against a metal beam that was in the warehouse.

"What's-"

"Hyaaa!"

Matt rose to his feet as fast as he could, and cartwheeled over at the same time, kicking the man in the face at the same time. The man went down without even realizing, Matt putting pressure on his chest so he couldn't move, kicking the gun away so he didn't have another weapon.

" _I'll get him while his back is turned._ "

Matt heard the voice of the second gunman gunning for his life, quickly turning to see the gunman himself raising his gun.

He ducked on instincts, the shot hitting a wall far behind him, Matt relieved he could hear thoughts right now.

CLANG!

"Gwaaah!"

Matt heard the sound of something colliding with something else, and a hard fall. Standing up, he saw Iris wielding a pipe, having knocked out the man, and then gained a large smile on her face, Matt doing the same thing, though it was hard to tell with the ski masks they had on.

"Damn, you're badass."

Iris raised her hands in mild victory, and made sure the man was knocked out.

Matt turned to the man on the ground, and moved closer to him.

"Tell me, there was a girl around here the other night. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and is around 20 years old. Did you see her?"

" _Who's he talking about…? There's no girl around here like that._ "

The man didn't answer verbally, but Matt heard his voice in his mind, so Matt spoke to him again.

"Her name is Jean Stone, have you seen her? Tell me right now!"

To make the point come across, Matt brought out a picture of Jean, of when he had her last time, but the man just looked confused.

" _Who's she…pretty fuckable though. Now I wish I did see-_ "

Before he could continue his disgusting thoughts, Matt slammed an open palm against his face, knocking the man out, and possibly broke the mans nose as well. Though, he didn't care about such things either.

Iris strolled over, once confirming that her guy was knocked out, and checked on Matt.

"Did you find anything out?"

Matt stood up, and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, seems like they don't know anything about her."

He wished that he had better news. But, he basically put them in danger for nothing. The lead he had, didn't turn up anything that could be used for his own investigations. It was, very disappointing that he couldn't find her in the end.

"You sure? They could've lied."

"No…I know that they don't. I, have a knack for finding this stuff out." He sighed, and looked around. "Damn, I think we just kinda stopped a drugs ring around this part of the city. Does that make us vigilantes, or something?"

"I have no idea, but, that was really fun. Now I wish I had become a cop. I know Dad didn't want me to, but that was exhilarating…besides the times we were shot at, and you know, nearly losing our lives."

Iris looked down at the man Matt knocked out, and wondered how he managed to do the tricks he did. She just guessed that he knew martial arts, and if that was the case, she wished that she could do the same tricks he did.

"Yeah, that part kinda sucked." He sighed, opening a box up to the lift of them, and saw crates of drugs inside. "Well, lookie here Iris, these people really have been bad boys. There's enough here to make them thousands, easily."

Iris peered into the box, and looked away from the white packets.

"It's hard to believe something like this would be in Central City."

"Heh yeah, and then there's the fact there's that freaky big bang type stuff happening over six months ago. At least we managed to not die, so that's always a plus in my books. But, maybe we should leave the drug busting to the police."

Iris couldn't agree more, but there was something that she did have to say.

"You've got to admit though, it was a rush."

Matt coyly turned his eyebrows upwards.

"I guess that you're right there~ It feels good, doing good here. Even if doing the good thing means fighting criminals. We're a great team though, Iris. You, me, we did pretty good here. We didn't find out anything about my sister…but, we managed to stop a drugs ring, or whatever they are called. And, it's given me something to write for tomorrow's article as well."

"Ooh yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Matt looked at Iris, and then heard. " _Being a reporter, I wish I could get a credit too._ "

Matt smiled to himself, this being one of the only times that he actually liked having his powers.

"You're not wrong. Anyway, we best go and call the police, anonymously of course. Can't have them finding out we were here~ That would open up a lot of questions for you, and for me, and for we, and everything would be quite dangerous in the end."

"You're right, let's get going. There's a phone box a few blocks from here…phone boxes, who uses them anymore?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"The only phone box I care about is the Tardis."

Iris snorted, as they walked out of the area together.

* * *

After the events of the previous day, Iris could feel the buzz, the rush of the days events. She replayed them again and again in her head, and she couldn't even think right as she did her daily routine of pouring coffee.

It just seemed, mundane almost.

Even if it was her job, it just seemed boring to pour coffee, hear peoples conversations that didn't matter much, and live her daily life like she didn't have a good purpose in her life.

She was the type of girl to get out there, and do what she wanted, and right now, she couldn't say that she wanted to do this.

"Hey, congrats Iris."

A co-worker spoke to her, confusing her.

"Erm…thanks?"

Iris didn't know what she was getting congratulated for, but whatever it was, the co-worker seemed to be impressed with Iris.

And then a few more people congratulated her for something that she didn't even know about. When she asked, they just kept praising her, more and more by the second. Whatever she was getting praise for, she wished that she knew so she could thank them properly for it.

She didn't think it would be the coffee though, since she poured most of them coffee everyday and night, sometimes, so if not for those things, then she couldn't place why she was being congratulated for whatever it was for.

"Iris! Iris!" Matt came through the door of the coffee shop, with a newspaper in hand. Spotting her by the counter, he strolled over. "Read today's newspaper?"

"No, why? Not yet anyway. Something I should see, besides the obvious?"

She knew he'd have his article out, but she was there, so she could just read it later on anyway, and it wouldn't make a difference. But this time, Matt had some spectacular, for him at least considering his condition right now.

"Oh, I think that you'd have some, good thoughts about it as, I got front page status! Yeah, take that Andy! He's always rubbing it in my face that his news gets front page, well sucks to be him, doesn't it?"

"Front page!? I'm so proud!"

Iris and Matt hugged over the counter, and then Matt laid down the paper in front of her.

Iris took the paper, reading it to herself.

As she did, he couldn't help but hear good thoughts coming from her. However, what he wanted to show her, she hadn't seen just yet, and he waited for her to finish the paper before he actually said anything about it.

"This is really…well, like a bird's eye view on the matter. It's really good Matt. Great even. Very detailed, almost as if you were…there."

A small joke between the two of them truly was appreciated by Matt.

"Aww, thanks. But, did you read who wrote it?"

"I already know you wrote it."

She didn't even realize what he was getting at. Unless, he meant someone else wrote it, and if that was the case, why would he even suggest for her to look at it anyway? It didn't make sense to her for him to do that.

"Really. Check then."

Iris looked for the writer, and found it soon enough.

"By Matthew Stone…and Iris West!?"

She couldn't believe it.

She was being credited as a writer. She never thought that it would happen. It was like, he read her mind. But, that was impossible, from where she was standing. So, how he knew she'd want to be credited, she had no idea at all. But, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and refuse it either.

Matt's smile turned wider.

"I asked the paper, and said you were a big help in helping me write the article, and you did knock one of them out, saving my life, so how couldn't I put you on the paper as well? And don't worry, I ran it by Mr. West beforehand, and he was okay with it. I know from what you've told me how he can become a little…eeh, you know, with dealing with things like this, so I made sure it was okay. Made a trip to the station and everything."

"Aww Matt…your names Matthew?"

She only just realized as she was going to say something else.

Matt sweatdropped.

"We've known one another for this long, and you didn't realize my whole name is Matthew? Well, I haven't gone by that in years, but yeah, my names Matthew, prefer Matt though. Either way, you wanted to be part of a story, and now you are."

"Right…now, that's why people have been congratulating me. But wow Matt, this is…you really don't know how much this means to me."

"Ooh don't worry Iris. You did help me write it, last night in fact. I thought you should take credit where it was due. You did just as much as me, and I have to say, you knocking that guy out yesterday, was amazing. I just can't believe that you had such a drive to do that. Most people I know are squeamish about such things."

Iris tossed a glance towards him, and smiled gently.

"I had to do what I had to do. And I've grown up around this, I know what kind of deal this was. Besides, I'm not a bystander either."

"True that. That's very true indeed."

As he said that, people walked up to the counter, and started talking to Iris about what happened in the newspaper.

But Matt, could feel the intensity of the people around him, the thoughts entering his mind.

"Aaagh…"

Matt grabbed his head as more people walked into the area. He couldn't stick around, and left the shop, the pain increasing. His vision was slowly blurring as the people came around, and started congratulating Iris.

"M-Matt, are you alright?"

Iris, who had followed him, became concerned for him. He grabbed his head tightly, and spun around, more and more thoughts entering his mind. He couldn't stop them. He went to take out a pill from his pocket…but he couldn't find any.

Thoughts, bled together inside of his mind, he couldn't think correctly.

He was being dazzled by everything that was around, he felt enclosed in a box, and he couldn't get out. The pain was overwhelming, the immense pain wasn't something that he could deal with. He felt more ill than he had before.

"Shit…"

The stress on his mind was too much, and he fell down to the floor, unconscious.

"M-Matt!? Ooh God Matt! Matt! Please wake up!"

No matter how Iris shook him, Matt didn't wake up.

* * *

Inside of a what could only be described as a medical bay, laid Matt on the bed, unconscious. He had various wires attached to him, and in particular, his head. He was bare chested, showing off his quite toned body, wearing nothing but a tight pair of pants.

Stood around him, were both Caitlin, and Cisco, Caitlin knew and remembered who this was, and so did Cisco, from six months ago. They couldn't help but stare on at the boy as he slept, and looked to the side, to see Barry there as well, but unlike the somewhat moving Matt, Barry laid there.

"Damn, I can't believe that Iris girl brought him here."

"Dr Wells also wished to have him brought here too."

Caitlin reminded, as she did some tests on the sleeping boy.

"I guess you're right. But between him, and Barry, we're not going to have any place for us to just-"

"Cheese pelicans are attacking!"

Matt shot up, and looked around. Cisco jumped back, giving him a shock as well.

"Geez dude, don't do that!"

Immediately, Caitlin rushed over, and shined lights in his eyes.

"Seems normal. Pupils equally reactive to light." She said, as he blinked. " _He looks so lost. Does he know what happened?_ "

He ground his teeth together, knowing that was a thought and not a spoken sentence, as Cisco went over to a speaker, or something, Matt couldn't tell, and said.

"Dr Wells, he's awake."

Then Cisco walked over to Matt, as Caitlin kept prodding and poking him with things, he didn't understand.

"What the hell…" He looked towards Caitlin and Cisco, it clicking in his mind as he felt something on his bare chest, sliding down. "Hey, I've seen you two somewhere before…it was, six months ago, wasn't it…?" He looked towards Caitlin, and smiled weakly. "You…your hand is…"

Caitlin blinked, and looked to her hand. She saw that her hand was on his chest, running down his body. She pulled her hand away when realizing what she was doing, and just smiled weakly towards the boy, matching his expression.

"S-Sorry…" She apologized, trying her best to remain professional. " _Nice abs though, he must work out a lot, but not enough for it to be like a body builder either. Not bad for Caitlin…wait, what am I thinking?_ "

Matt looked down at his chest, then nodded.

"Thanks Caitlin."

Caitlin wore a confused face.

"What for…?"

Matt didn't know if he should reveal that he basically just heard her mentally checking him out or not. He looked towards Cisco, and heard his thoughts…suffice to say, they weren't thoughts that he wanted to hear.

"God, please stop thinking about someone named Trish being hot and you want to have sex with her, and I'm putting it the nice way than you're putting it in your head."

"Trish…how do you know I was thinking…"

Matt shot up off the bed, looked between them, then glared.

"So…why am I here? And what's going on? I don't understand! Someone start speaking before I…I dunno, start calling you weird names or something…I don't want to hit a woman, nor do I want to hit…" He looked towards Cisco, and smiled awkwardly. "No offense dude but I could probably take you in a fight. So, if you think to try, let's just say it isn't going to end well."

Cisco scowled, but after witnessing what he did six months ago, he'd have to say Matt was right, and he would win in a fight.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Caitlin asked, only for Matt to roll his eyes, thoughts entering his mind, giving him another headache.

"Erm…I was in Jitters, and then…I remember lots of people around me…shit, Iris! W-Where's Iris? I didn't scare her did I? With everything going on with that Barry dude, and all, I didn't want to put her…" His eyes drifted to the side, and saw Barry on the bed, unconscious. Rapid thoughts came into Matt's mind, causing his head to ache in pain, so he had to look away. "…Barry, so, I'm in S.T.A.R Labs then."

He remembered Iris telling him that Barry was in this place, so he must be in the place as well.

"Iris must've told you, right?"

Cisco brought up, Matt inclining his head.

"Just what the hell happened exactly? Why am I here? And what have you done to me?"

"I can explain a little Mr. Stone."

Matt heard the voice that he didn't want to hear ever again, and his eyes began turning red. Harrison Wells rolled up through the joining part, to where Matt saw there was a console being there, high tech stuff he didn't care to understand about.

"It's you…"

Matt's eyes turned more red, Harrison Wells not being in the know for the moment.

"We've met before, when you saved Dr Snows life." Matt continued to stare at him, his anger growing. "It seems, you gave Miss West a fright. You've been unconscious for a number of hours. Actually, it has been the entire day, and it's now eight at night. She said that she had some errands to do, so she left you in our capable hands. Could you, perhaps elaborate on what happened? Miss West just said that you fainted and grabbed your head, as if you were suffering through a migraine?"

Matt saw red, and he blacked out, something taking over him.

His eyes radiated a blood red colour that couldn't be ignored. His hands danced with red like energy, sparkles of red lights yet looked like mist at the same time. The energy travelled downwards, and then, the building began to shake.

"A-An earthquake?"

Caitlin guessed, not seeing Matt's eyes, his face, gone from confused to nothing but pure anger.

"It was you."

Matt's voice held an unnatural echo, as he approached Harrison.

"What was me?"

Harrison played innocent, Matt's eyes blazing as the shaking continued.

"You, did this to me, and my sister. You, really are evil, aren't you?"

"Evil…"

Harrison tried to understand, but Matt thrusted his hand forward, and the red energy came out, more like mist. He attached to Harrison's chest, and rose him out of the chair. Caitlin and Cisco both looked on, shocked.

"H-How is that possible?"

Caitlin couldn't or wouldn't understand how he was doing that. Matt, wasn't even touching Harrison, but he was suspended in the air.

"I-I don't know, but that's cool, and scary at the same time!"

Harrison's glasses fell off his face, as Matt walked forward towards him.

"You did this to me, you created me, and created pain. All of this pain, because of you. You killed people, you murdered people for your stupid experiments, you've ruined peoples lives, and you're not paying for it!? You forced me to suffer through this pain for six months, that poor man Barry is in a coma because of you, you've made Iris cry many times, and you're going to pay for what you did to my sister!"

"AAAAAAGH!"

SMASH!

Harrison's body went through the glass on the arm thrust of Matt's, the paraplegic man hitting a metal table which held beakers on. His hand brushed them off the table, and he fell down to the ground.

"Dr Wells!"

Cisco rushed to check on him, Matt tilting his head, a cold look on his face.

"Seems like you're quite fun to break. Let's see what I can do to you."

Matt walked forward, his eyes shining a brilliant evilly red colour.

Caitlin saw that Matt was going to do something to Harrison, so she got in front of him, and used both of her hands to push him away.

"Hey! Stop it right now!"

Matt looked down towards her, and she flinched when seeing his eyes. They weren't red before, and she didn't see it until now. But now she could see it, it was like the blood of a human, a sea of it, and she was getting lost in it…

But then he blinked his eyes, and his eyes returned to the normal blue colour. He looked at his new surrounding's again, and saw Harrison being helped off the ground by Cisco. Caitlin was looking right at him, and he had moved.

"W-What's going on…? I was…over there, and then Harrison Wells came in…and then, how did that glass smash…?"

He did seem to be genuinely confused, he looked around and couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin was baffled. "You did that."

"H-How did I do that?" He countered. "I didn't do anything. I was there, and then I saw…red, I saw red, and then I ended up over here…"

"You don't remember lifting…Dr Wells up, and throwing him through the window, telekinetically?"

"Telekinetically? Like some kind of super power? I don't think so…I might have this stupid mind reading…but I don't have telekinesis or anything…" He looked towards Harrison Wells, and his eyes flashed red briefly, before Matt pulled his eyes away from Harrison. "I-I've got to go!"

"Wait!"

Harrison called, but Matt was through the door already.

Caitlin looked towards Harrison again and saw that Cisco had brought the chair over towards him to help him back up.

"Caitlin, make sure that he doesn't leave. There's things we have to talk about with that young man, especially with the blonde woman using some, powers as well, we might need his help."

"But…"

"He only seemed to be targeting me, he won't hurt you."

Caitlin took in a breath, and walked out of the lab area to go after Matt.

* * *

Matt, in the hallways, looked around for an exit, then just bolted down the hallways…

But then thoughts came to his mind again, and he held his head in pain.

"Not again…"

He bent down, so he was in a sitting position. Though he didn't touch the floor with his butt, he still was in a sitting down position, his head rippling with pain, and even tears danced in his eyes. Matt, could handle most forms of pain, heck he had to in his life, but right now, this pain was more harsh than anything.

He went into his pocket…but remembered he didn't have any painkillers, sighing deeply.

"Looking for your painkillers Matthew?"

Matt looked towards the approaching Caitlin.

"Matthew? Not even my family ever call me that."

Caitlin continued to walk forward, as she spoke.

"Matthew, sounds quite distinguished, I don't know why you don't use it more."

"Eh…it's just weird for me, I prefer Matt."

"Then, I'll be the only one to call you Matthew. I quite like that name."

He didn't know if she was doing that for a joke or not, and when he heard her thoughts, it didn't really answer anything either, as it was just " _It's cute when he looks like a lost puppy…_ " and that made his cheeks turn slightly red…

But then he remembered what or who she worked for, and had to say something.

"W-What do you want?"

"To talk." She said. " _And Dr Wells asked me to._ "

Matt knew now why she was around, she couldn't hide from his power.

"Dr Wells asked you to talk with me, no point denying it. I can hear it from your thoughts."

Caitlin approached Matt cautiously, then sat down beside him.

"Okay, it seems like you can read minds. It seems, weird and impossible to me, but you wouldn't of heard that. But, to prove that you can, I'm thinking of something that you, possibly couldn't know about. Guess what it is, and I'll believe you can read minds."

Matt looked towards her as he sat down fully.

"Fine, think then."

Caitlin was a scientist, and naturally had a curious mind, so she tried it to see what he would be able to come up with.

He then heard " _He'll never know my Mother's name Carla Tannhauser, this will put the theory that he can't read minds to rest._ " to which Matt took in a breath.

"Your Mother's name is Carla Tannhauser."

Caitlin backed away, surprised.

"Y-You heard that…"

"I don't mean to." He revealed, putting his hands to the back of his head. "It's, automatic, I hear things all of the time. From people, I don't want to hear from, people that are close to me, and such. I just, hear it and it then…well, you can't put the genie back in the bottle. Sorry if I've heard something I shouldn't."

"I'll just have to watch my thoughts then." She leaned closer. "It seems, quite stressful. And those painkillers, they're usually prescribed for people that have cancer, that are in so much pain, and I can't see any evidence that you've had chemo, so how did you get them?"

"I have a friend that works over in Mercury Labs, and she owed me a favour is all. I, needed something, anything to stop the pain. It's just, getting crowded in my head…and well, I have to make it stop somehow, and it helps…but, I'm gonna end up turning into a druggy soon enough with the amount I take."

Despite his joking tone, she could see on his face that he truly was in pain.

"I see…you know, before, do you really not remember what happened with Dr Wells?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said truthfully, almost frightfully. "I...sometimes, it feels like…no, it doesn't matter." He took in a breath, and tried to calm his mind. "I have to go, and…I don't know, I don't want to stay here while that man is in there. I know he's your boss or whatever, but to me, he's evil. He's caused this pain in my head, and he's murdered people. I don't know the full story, but that damn Particle Accelerator has caused this city enough problems, it would've been better if he never did it in the first place."

He didn't mince words, even with Caitlin.

From what she had just heard, she could sympathize why he thought Harrison was evil.

"I can see that. But, you know, he'd just like to talk with you. I'm not saying you have to talk with him, and I can clearly not force you to do anything you don't want to do, but perhaps, if you hear him out, he can, help you."

"I'd rather die than get help from a monster like him thanks."

"Then, okay. I can't force you…but, I'd like to thank you."

Matt tilted his head to the right.

"What for?"

"For saving me." She attempted to smile the best that she could. "Six months ago, remember? You stopped that man from shooting me."

"There was no guarantee that he was going to shoot you."

"Now, we don't have to find out."

"I suppose…" Matt glanced at Caitlin again, and heard her saddened thoughts. "Seems like, you don't want to be here, talking with me right now. Isn't it the six month anniversary of this Ronnie's, death? Wouldn't you rather be mourning his sad passing than speaking with me?"

Caitlin was about to ask how he knew that, but then remembered that he could read minds, and she let it slip in a stray thought.

"Yes…it is, but I can't change the past…"

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt every day. No matter what anyone says, it always hurts, and they can't understand why you act or be the way you are, and end up hurting them as well, even if your intentions weren't like that."

Those words resonated with her, and even without reading minds, she could see quite clearly that he had lost someone as well, even remembering what he said beforehand.

"You lost someone, didn't you? You said your sister…did your sister die during the…I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked."

She wore a regretful face, as she didn't like speaking about her own problems, and now she just outright asked someone on their own problems.

Matt took on a smile, but it clearly was fake.

"No, it's okay…no, it's not okay but curiosity is always…on everyone's minds…and I guess since I can read your sadness, you at least deserve to know mine…you see, the day after the explosion or whatever, my sister…I got a phone call, to say that she was dead. She apparently suffered some kind of…I don't know, respiratory problem, she apparently couldn't breathe or something…but, when I got there, that's when I was told, she had…just got up, and walked away…and, I've not seen her since. I, don't know if she's dead, or alive…and I just realized I told a total stranger my problems. I am sorry."

"I asked."

Caitlin explained quite simply.

"True…well, I'm, gonna head off then…thanks, for looking after me, and thinking about my abs too. I do try my best to take care of my body. And you think I'm cute when I look lost, like a puppy dog."

Caitlin bit her bottom lip, not wanting to really expose such things out in the open.

"Oh…can we keep that little information between us?"

Matt smiled, nodding.

"Sure, I can keep it between us. It would be better, right?"

"Exactly…" A wave of thought came to Matt's mind, gripping his head in pain. "A-Are you alright?"

Matt's teeth clenched, his eyes tightening shut, but water could be seen between the eyelashes.

"It'll pass…it'll pass…"

She watched on as tears came to his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. She felt, sorry for him to see such pain. He, wouldn't be able to fake such pain, no one would be able to. Especially the tears, she just had to wonder how much he truly was in pain, and from just looking alone, she could see it being quite severe, he was just holding back from crying out.

"…I can help you."

She let out of her mouth, Matt's eyes turning to her, unsure.

"W-What are you saying?"

"Back at the lab, I've got some…pretty powerful painkillers. It isn't a cure by any means. But…I can't let you be in such pain, especially if it is because of what happened…that night six months ago. I, already watched someone I care about die…and I can't watch someone else suffer before my eyes. Come on, I'll help you."

"…And what qualifies you to give me painkillers."

"I'm a doctor."

That plain answer, shocked him more than he thought.

"You're a doctor!?"

Matt didn't remember if she had been called a doctor or not, she wasn't wearing the lab coat, and he couldn't remember if she had been called Dr Caitlin, or whatever her last name is.

"Yes, is it that shocking?"

"No…I just wish I had a doctor as hot as you when I was…" Realizing what he said, he clapped his hands together tightly, like he was praying. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that! O-Or, I mean, you are very attractive, and pretty…ooh God, I'm just gonna shut up."

Caitlin's lips turned upwards ever so slightly. She hadn't done that since Ronnie had died, Matt stopped, and looked at her, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What?"

Realizing that he was watching her, she had to question it.

"You're smiling, you should do that more, it looks good."

"Thanks…but, I don't have much to smile about nowadays."

"Neither do I."

After he admitted that, Caitlin at least felt, more relaxed. She felt nervous before, seeing him basically using Harrison as a rag doll with telekinesis, but now, he seemed like a different person. He wasn't scary, he wasn't angry, and he just seemed, like a genuine guy who is going through immense pain.

* * *

A while later, Caitlin, Cisco, and Harrison stand, or for Harrison, sit, around in the main area of S.T.A.R Labs, just outside of the lab. Inside of the lab, besides the unconscious Barry, Matt laid down, gripping his head, after Caitlin had given him some medication.

"It's not his fault, Cisco."

Caitlin began, as she checked over Harrison Wells.

"I'm fine Dr Snow."

He waved off her concerns, but she still checked over him regardless.

"Remarkable, it seems like he didn't injure you."

Harrison nods, as Cisco casts his eyes towards the recovering Matt.

"Well, he was the one that did the voodoo that flung Dr Wells away. He must've done something."

"I didn't mean it in the way that he didn't do it. I meant, it wasn't his fault. The way he spoke, it was like, he wasn't in control of his actions. He said…he saw red, and when I looked into his eyes, they had changed to red, but snapped back to blue now."

"Are we, talking double personality here? Evil, and good?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"There could be a multitude of reasons. He very well could have multiple personality disorder. It could be anything. But, what I do know, is that he's in much a lot of pain. There's no mistaken that amount of pain on his face."

"Caitlin, are you seeing…what I mean is, what happened with Ronnie, was…and now with this guy, Matt, are you trying to…"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ronnie." Caitlin denied his growing worries. "It's to do with a…victim of tragic circumstances. Dr Wells, he really has mind reading capabilities. I asked a bunch of questions to make sure, and he got them all from my own mind. Even knowledge that I would presume he wouldn't know, even my Mother's name, he got from my mind."

"It's as I suspected." Harrison linked his fingers together. "And it seems not only he gained powers from the Particle Accelerator explosion. I just looked on…some webroom chats, that there is this girl, that can cause great distress, or perhaps, Vertigo to her enemies. At least, that's how it was described, and she only looked at them. And if he can read minds as well…the police won't be able to stop this girl."

Harrison's eyes went towards Matt's body as he laid quietly, the pain easing off.

"You can't suggest sending Matthew to go and deal with this woman?"

"That's exactly what I am suggesting, Dr Snow."

Caitlin looked back towards Matt, and felt a wave of sadness overcome her. She didn't know the full circumstances, but she knew what she saw, and how sad and in pain he was.

"I'm not trying to have a joke, but what do you suggest that he does?"

"She's got a point Dr Wells. Do you expect him to become pissed off, become angry Matt or whatever to trigger that ability, and use that red energy stuff to fling them away? Or, do you expect him to read her mind, and then knock her out with a punch or something? Though I guess he could punch her out, he did seem versed in martial arts."

Harrison looked between Caitlin and Cisco, and saw both of their apprehensive faces.

"Perhaps, but if he is a telepath, with telekinetic abilities, perhaps he has other abilities to do with the mind. He could have psionic powers, abilities, what have you, and it could be quite useful in dealing with these…name to be decided people. If there are more than this woman, then we'll need someone to deal with them. And he could be, that someone. At least for now, we could use his help."

"I'm…not so sure he'd help if you asked Dr Wells."

Caitlin reasonably expressed her thoughts.

"Oh?"

"Yes…I don't…no, I believe that he really doesn't like you at all, and from his words…I can understand why. But…he asked me not to tell you, so I can't really explain why either…but, if you asked Dr Wells, I don't think he'd help us, and still, I don't think it would be a good idea to ask him, it seems like he doesn't have a good handle on his abilities, he already said that he can't switch off the telepathy, and he doesn't have a recollection of the telekinesis either, so I don't think he'd be able to do it."

Harrison understood her worries, but right now, he couldn't account for them.

"Dr Snow, we'll have to at least ask."

Caitlin didn't look like she wanted to ask Matt anything, especially this.

But Harrison went along in his wheelchair anyway, Cisco following after giving an apologetic shrug towards Caitlin. Caitlin sighed deeply, and followed after them, she didn't think it would be a good idea but still, she needed to know what was going on.

* * *

When getting there, Harrison clears his throat, gaining Matt's attention.

"Mr. Stone, we'd like to speak with you."

"Not interested Dr Dickhead."

Though it wasn't something she'd usually find funny, the deadpan way he said it, did make her lips curl upwards, before she returned to having a stoic face.

"I see…did you hear what we were talking about?"

"You don't exactly speak quietly, and this place echo's." Matt looked up, and sat up at the same time. "You want me to help you deal with a girl, that has some kind of powers, that you caused."

"Yes, that's right."

He didn't even deny it either, Matt inhaled a deep breath.

"Are you fucking stoned right now?"

Harrison blinks, as Cisco cracks up unwillingly, even Caitlin bit her bottom lip.

"Did you just ask if I was stoned?"

The incredulous notion that he would be on drugs caused Harrison to feel complicated.

"Yes, are you? You on the ganja? The green stuff? Or maybe crack? Coke? Smack?"

"No, I can assure you I don't do drugs. But back to the main reason. With the young woman using her powers for misdeeds, we have to obtain her, contain her, before she kills someone."

Matt's eyes began turning red, hate and bile building for Harrison.

"Then, if she did, wouldn't it be your fault? Whoever dies because of these people, who wouldn't have such reason or the power to kill in the first place, wouldn't that be your fault, for making the mistakes, or if they were mistakes in the first place?"

He…brought up a good point.

Because of the experiment that they did in this building, Matt, and maybe more, were affected, and if they did misuse their powers, kill people, it would be on Harrison's head. Though Matt was being influenced by…whatever it was controlling him right now, his eyes going redder by the second.

"Yes…no, maybe, I do not know how to answer that. But, we need your help, if she shows up."

With his eyes fully red, Matt turned a dirty glare towards Harrison Wells.

"Why would I help you, you fucking murderer? Maybe I should help you die for your crimes…"

"Matthew."

Caitlin walked over towards Matt, and took him by the wrist, pulling it. Matt's mind snapped towards her, and the redness from his eyes slowly disappeared. Blue soon came to his eyes again, the normal colour, blinking in confusion, his eyes going towards Caitlin.

"Caitlin I…"

He didn't even know how to explain it, he didn't even know what 'it' was, but it always came out when Harrison talked, and it took a lot to hold it back.

"It's fine, don't worry."

She assured him, as he looked towards Harrison Wells again, trying to control his anger.

"Look, no offense, but what am I going to do against people that can, I don't know, fling fireballs, or something? Am I supposed to think the man or woman to death? Mind reading can help me against normal people in a fight, if a superpower person came for me, me hearing that he or she is going to toast me isn't going to do any good."

"You could always use that red energy stuff."

"What red energy stuff?"

He asked Cisco for answers, and even he didn't know.

"I, don't know what to call it. Psychic energy maybe?"

"I don't remember-"

At that moment, alarms started going off.

Matt looked around as Harrison, Cisco, and Caitlin went to the control room, he guessed it was. He walked as well, to see them at the monitors station. Matt walked over towards the monitors, and looked over them.

"Those are reports on a girl possessing weird green eyes, just come in from the police."

"Yes, that's right. She's most likely the girl we've been talking about all this time."

Harrison answered, not that Matt wanted him to though.

"Where is she attacking?"

"Why would you care?" Harrison countered, Matt's eyes slowly turning red, but then he felt Caitlin's hand on his wrist, and stopped his anger from taking over. "I thought that you didn't want to help us."

"I don't want people to die, if it is because of you that this is happening. So, where is it being…where is this girl then?"

"Well it's…"

Harrison began, and then Cisco continued.

"It's the café, called Jitters."

"Jitters?" Matt spoke, pushing past Cisco. "That's where Iris works. She isn't there, is she?"

Cisco shrugged his shoulders, so Matt took to the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking the security systems inside of the café to see if I can see who's in there."

"You can hack things?"

Cisco was surprised, and slightly excited as well.

Matt tossed a glance towards him, showing a sparkle within his eyes.

"I'm not just your average reporter. I'm not a super genius like you guys, but I'm not an idiot either. I know how to hack things, have to in my line of work."

"Being a reporter?"

Cisco guessed, Matt nodding as the screens filled up with different images of the café Jitters.

"Wow, that was really fast."

Caitlin commented, as Matt scrunched his brow, peering over the monitors. His eyes went over each image, even seeing a girl that had glowing green eyes along with two big at least 6 foot men, then he saw that at the back, there was a girl that resembled…no, it was Iris.

"Shit, Iris!"

"What is this girl to you? Your girlfriend?"

Cisco made a comment that made Matt roll his eyes.

"No, she was a friend to me when…I lost many things. And…well, she cares quite a bit about me, dunno why as we only started really talking over these past six months but still…fine, I'll do it."

He looked towards Harrison, the man turning to face the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I'll do it. I'll, go to Jitters, and knock the bitch out or something. But, I'm only doing it because Iris is in danger, alright? I don't have any intentions of becoming a hero. I already have a headache, but Caitlin helped me with that…so, I'll do it for Caitlin too, only because I might be able to stop this bitch if she wants to use some weird green eye shit with me."

"Yes! We're doing a team up, superhero style!"

Cisco threw an arm around Matt's shoulders, dragging him closer.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Every superhero needs a costume, and an identity! Dude, I'd seriously consider it an honour if I could do both~"

Matt looked freaked out, and just stared at him with a confused expression.

"Are you having an orgasm or something?"

Even Caitlin couldn't deny that Cisco was…a little too much into this.

"Ooh come on, please! I'll make them good!"

"We're kinda on the clock here so…"

"I know, don't worry, for now we'll throw on something that covers your identity. And think of the name later on. Okay, we good? You good, I'm good. Everyone good?"

Matt…truly didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, it has been six months since last chapter, and Matt…is slowly being driven insane. He can't switch off the thoughts, and whenever Harrison Wells is mentioned or within his vicinity…an evil persona takes over, and has access to powers, Matt doesn't (currently) have access too. But he will in the future. Also, the reason why he has this, evil persona, shall be explained in the future as well.**

 **He and Iris are quite good friends, which will play later on as well, him and Rachael are…growing quite distant, and he's on the search for his sister. Plus, he's…kinda working with S.T.A.R Labs for the moment, though when Barry wakes up, Barry will take over as the main hero, though Matt will still be just as important against, certain villains, and this chapter also shows how he and Caitlin are going to start bonding, as they can quire relate to one another right now.**

 **Oh also, what should Matt's superhero name be? Like Barry is called Flash. I was thinking Psychic as of the title of the story, but if anyone has any ideas then I'd happily love to receive them. Even costume ideas as well, if anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears/eyes. And thanks for the ideas for the powers, like creating telekinetic weapons, he'll be able to do that in the future, quite like Psylocke. So yeah, thanks for reading, and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, that's quite true actually~ One does wonder.**

 **hellspam; Thanks, and I am all ears/eyes~ Those would be cool costumes, and yeah, that name would go quite well. Like a sidekick. Eeh, yeah, I have thought of a few, like maybe Magenta, Caitlin herself when she gains powers, maybe even Iris with a weapon like Snark's cold gun, probably not the cold gun though, maybe a lightning gun or fire, or something else. Kinda like their child? That would be quite interesting actually. I could see them being a pretty good team, though he wont tell her right away...though, it's not gonna take her long to put two and two together, so they could form a team quicker than you might think. Caitlin would join him, only to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed. He'll...somewhat work with them, at first only because no one else can, and he wouldn't be that much of a bad person to let people be killed even if he has to work with Wells, but when Barry wakes up, he'll be...eeh, he'd be there for some important moments, and fill in when Barry can't, or soon he could have his very own team, consisting of him, Iris, Caitlin, and...to be decided, suggestions would be nice~ If you want spoilers for her, at least a little, then I could say, but either way, Rach is...gonna be quite interesting going forward. It wouldn't be no, heck maybe Caitlin could save him or something. His sister's gonna...that's spoiler territory~ If you want, I could spoil a little bit, but I wouldn't give the whole ideas away.**

 **pyrojack25; I can safely assure you that Matt's not gonna be wearing spandex, at least not to the level that Barry does. For the name, he'd just like one really, without really saying it, there are hints scattered that he might like one in the future. Not all no, but most DC ones do, at least the ones I can recall off the top of my head.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, he's gonna have a tough time of it, and eventually, he'll be able to manage it, once certain things happen. Thanks very much! Yeah, it really is quite bad for him right now, but he does have a shining hope coming soon enough for him, as they both help the other with their problems. It will be quite satisfying when it comes around. Ooh yeah, that's gonna be coming into play in the future, and there's, quite a reason why he has such a thing. Those names are pretty cool~**

 **blackmoon FierceGods 15; Aah, thanks very much! Well, he could do but he isn't going to be able to do basically anything. He's not going to be a pushover though. Well, having different abilities is fine, being OP would be...kinda boring honestly. If he could just flick his fingers and everything got beaten, then it wouldn't be much of a story. He'll have different types of abilities, he just won't be able to one shot all of his opponents. Having his own team huh, yeah maybe he could have his own team. I was thinking of probably having Magenta on his team, maybe even having her like his adopted daughter/sister. Girder could be cool to have, Weather Wizard, hmmm, maybe. Plastique (bombgirl) could be also apart of the team, I always found it sad that she died the way she did. So yeah, she could be apart of his eventual team. He could be like that, knowing how abilities could change them, like they are to him. Those abilities seem pretty cool to have, yeah I don't see why not. Yeah, if you have other ideas, send them over~ Those names are pretty cool, can't deny that~ Those costumes seem pretty cool as well~ Yeah, I guess she could do yeah. Well, maybe similar, but not quite the same, as you'll soon see as the chapters go on.**

 **Wolfking0811; Hehe, no worries, minimal to none here.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They surely are, things are going to go down eventually. Exactly, what kind of person does do that? She could, she could see right through the sadness that he had. She can and they are gonna get, worse as the story goes on, at least until he begins to learn how to control it. He could have Cisco/Caitlin design something I suppose for him yeah. When he is in rage mode, he can use quite a few different skills, though he shows a skill in this chapter too. She will do yeah, it's going to be their, beginning characters archs for some of this season. Hehe, that would be cool~ And cool costume yeah~**

 **Guest 1; That sounds pretty cool, he could do I suppose, he could make people think they see something that's not there. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Primevere; Thanks, glad that you did! That's not a bad name at all~ Sounds good to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **mslmob12; Yeah, I don't see why not, he could mess with peoples minds to show them things that aren't there, it wouldn't be impossible. Those are some cool names.**

 **Guest 2; That sounds like a cool name! And yeah, I was thinking that he could have his own team, though be affiliated with Team Flash. Dunno what to call Matt's team yet though, I guess it would be his superhero name. Iris would be cool, she was way too underutilized in Season One, I felt like that anyway.**

 **Guest 3; I'd have to actually watch all that before I could say yes or no, I've never watched it all the way through honestly.**

 **Guest 4; That would be cool yeah, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Neonlight01; She really does seem quite the bad person, doesn't she? He does, and eventually, he will get her, in the form of Caitlin. They'll be happy eventually~ It's, deeper than anger issues, but yeah, he does have some issues to work through, the anger issues are...something deeply routed in his past. Yes, I can confirm that he will be able to control his powers, and chapter by chapter, we'll see him coming into his powers, and using them for his own. Aah, Matt will...well, it will be shown this chapter. He surely is fanboying, and more of that in this chapter as well. That could be a cool name. Soon, I'm currently doing things with them, and will post when ready.**

 **Guest 5; I don't think I've ever read anything like that before, it does look good anyway. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Six months later part two!**

"Are you freaking serious…eeeh…erm…I wanna say Francine…"

Matt didn't know the name of Cisco, in fact he didn't know much about him, but Cisco loved apparently dressing him up, and he felt uncomfortable about it, it wasn't something that Matt could deal with honestly.

"The names Cisco, and yes, I am deadly serious." Cisco continued, as he shoved a snow type hat onto Matt's head, with ear protectors, and everything. "Now, inside of here." He pointed to the fluffy ear protector flaps. "I've placed a earpiece so we can communicate, in case we can give you advice, things like that. I also put a mini camera attached to this jacket, in the pocket, so we can see what's going on, and help you out, yeah?"

Matt didn't look confident, or comfortable.

In fact, he looked like he was in a snowsuit, sort of. He had on the previously mentioned hat, he had on a sleek black jacket, and also, held several pockets in them, what for, Matt didn't know. He had on a pair of very tight fitting pants. Matt was quite thin, but these pants seemed to love showing off, curves he'd rather not shot off at all. He especially felt embarrassed when wearing them around people like Caitlin, since she was a female, and they left, little to the imagination, the girl herself was trying her best to not look towards the young mans, obvious assets. All of the colour scheme screamed black and King of darkness, not something he thought was very flattering. But, at least it did hide his identity for the most part.

"Erm…sure, I think so. So, I've got a hidden camera, an earpiece so I can talk with you, and you can talk with me, and I am going to go and take out some…bad guys now…great, have I woken up in a superhero movie or something? Though I hope that I look cool. Caitlin, do I look cool?"

Caitlin, who was stood to the side, with an unsure look on her face, didn't know what to say. Not because she didn't know what to say on his appearance, she just didn't know what to say about the fact that he is about to go and fight people with armed guns, and a superpower, which she still had trouble believing in.

"You look…like someone Cisco dressed."

She didn't know how else to say it without sounding like a negative person, and that wasn't ever good.

Cisco took offence to that, showing a darkened glare, while Harrison sat at the computers.

"Hey! I don't exactly have the best amount of time right now, we've got to get going before anything else happens!"

Caitlin knew that, but she still wasn't so sure, even if Matt did have telepathy, that didn't stop guns firing at him. There was a very likely chance that he could be shot, and he could die, and she didn't want him to die.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

She asked, trying to make sure that he was doing it for the right reasons.

"Iris is in danger, and if the police go in there, someone will get shot. If I go in there, I know how to sneak in there, I can take out the main bad guys before they could even blink. Don't worry about me Caitlin. This is a one time thing after all."

Caitlin still wasn't sure about it, but Cisco seemed quite determined.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! Alright, I think we're set. Hero, and we're hero's support…you need a name, don't you…? Hmmmm, I'll have to think of a name later on for you…but this girl huh, also a name…"

"Does a name matter right now?"

Caitlin demanded, Cisco showing a serious face.

"Yes, it matters very much. I mean, what do we call her?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, then looked towards Matt again.

"Matthew, it's fine to leave it to the police."

"The police, if this bitch has powers like me, wouldn't be able to handle it. Regrettably, I might be the only one who can handle it. But, this is only a one time thing, until this is over with. I mean, being a hero isn't exactly what I want to do."

"But come on man, this has got to be legend! We're going to be saving people…but, you do know how to fight, right?"

He knew he could fight, but fight multiple people, Cisco didn't know.

"I've studied martial arts for years, I've got a freaking blackbelt, and above such things, and I know several fighting styles. I was even in the League of...eeh, none of your business. I think a few goons aren't going to be able to handle me, and for the guns, all I need is a little…" He walked towards the lab, grabbed a few scalpel's, and placed them in the pockets he had. "…these will do. I can be quite precise with throwing weapons. You don't mind if I borrow them, right Dr Snow?"

"No…but for the love of God, be careful."

Despite how, aggressive the tone was, Matt sensed the worry that she had for him. But, this was something he had to do, he couldn't wait around, Iris was in trouble, and if she died because of something he could've prevented, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Don't worry about me Dr Snow, I think I'm going to be okay. Besides, a few loser bad guys, I think I can deal with it. Now, I best be going before anything else happens. Well, this is going to be very interesting."

"Good luck dude!"

Cisco cheered as Matt rushed off.

Caitlin looked on to the place he ran out of, then took in a deep breath.

"I am not so sure about this Cisco, Dr Wells."

"Don't worry Caitlin, he'll be fine. You heard the man himself, he knows several martial arts, he'll be fine. And he can read their minds, read their attack patterns, if anything, he'd probably be the best person I'd want at a hostage situation like this."

"Even then, I don't know…"

"You're just worrying about him, don't worry. He'll be fine Caitlin."

Caitlin went over to the computer monitors, and looked to see what Matt could see right now. She didn't like this, but she had to accept it this time, he didn't have any choice other than to accept something like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a little before Matt set off to save the day, Iris sat in the coffee place, called Jitters for short, worrying for her friends.

Not only Barry, but now Matt had been hospitalized. She contemplated contacting Rachael to help out, but she didn't know if Rachael would even answer her phone calls. She wouldn't allow Rachael to make Matt feel worse though, as she already was aware how she treated him.

"Hey, Iris, something wrong?"

Tracy, a barrister of the café area, spoke to Iris gently, wanting to make sure that she was okay.

Iris contemplated how she was going to answer that, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, Tracy. Yes…I'm just worried for Matt. That's all…he just, kinda collapsed before, and now he's at S.T.A.R Labs, I don't want him to be in danger or anything. I suppose I should be getting back to him before he wakes up…hopefully, he wakes up soon."

Tracy heard the worry inside of her friend, and didn't like it, giving off a gentle smile as best as she could.

"Sounds like you really care."

Iris nods her head as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"He's helped me with my worries and doubts about Barry, and helps me feel better. Truthfully, I don't think I could've smiled as much if he wasn't around…damn, I hope that he's okay, and doesn't have anything serious."

"I'm sure that he won't."

Tracy reassured her, showing the kindest smile that she could.

She appreciated the kindness, but she couldn't help but feel anxious, since she hadn't heard anything from S.T.A.R Labs yet. They said they'd contact her when they knew more about his condition, which they hadn't done.

The time slowly was ticking to half eight in the evening, the sun had gone down, and only darkness prevailed. Outside, looked like a sea of lights from the cars going by, and other things of that nature, but she couldn't concentrate.

Even the coffee in her mug had grown cold, it didn't taste like the sweet coffee one would expect to have. It, didn't have a good taste to it at all, yet she didn't care. Iris didn't care, she was just worried for her friend, the friend that she'd wish to have to herself, and make sure that he was okay.

However, her worries changed to something else when someone came through the door. She noticed it was a blonde woman, with a few men by her side. They looked big, burly types. And then she noticed something else entirely.

One of the men was pulling something out, it was a gun.

She went to say something, but her voice failed her, the man raising the gun into the air.

BANG! BANG!

[AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!]

Naturally, screams rang out through the area, as the gun was shot into the air. The blonde woman didn't seem to care that her identity could be seen clearly. She stepped forward, Iris reaching for her phone, to call the police.

"Alright, anyone moves, even thinks about ringing the police, and you're all going to die, understand me?"

The people who tried using their phones froze. Iris herself tried to sneak a message to her Dad, in case no one could ring the police. Slowly, and with nimble movements with her fingers, she was doing her best to get them to not notice her.

The blonde haired woman looked around, and then nudged one of the men she had with her.

"Collect everyone's phones, their money too."

The man merely nodded, and got out a large bag. Without care, he went down the right hand side, to collect everything that they had on them. Iris continued going on, as she saw that she sent the other man towards the left hand side to collect everything that needed to be collected.

" _Come on, send…send…send…_ "

She chanted in her mind again, as Tracy cowered beside her.

"Iris, they're coming, hurry."

She could see what her friend was doing. Iris widened her brow to show she acknowledged what she had said, and then continued going onwards. She wished right now, her phone didn't have such bad signal.

One by one, she saw each table being raided.

They just handed their stuff over without a care.

She just wished she could fight them.

If she could, then she would be doing that right now.

But no, she couldn't do anything.

If she did, she would die…but, sitting there wasn't her style either, she didn't want to have to just play the damsel in distress, it was the last thing that Iris wanted to do, especially in a situation such as this.

"Hah! This ones trying to call the police!"

One of the men found out, and slammed a hand across the poor mans face, knocking him to the table, and knocked him out. Iris winced when she saw that, she didn't want anyone to be hurt, but she didn't have the skills to do anything.

" _My God, these people are serious. If we do anything, we're going to get killed. But, if we don't do anything, then…I don't know what to do…this phone has lost signal...come on, please work, I can't handle this…why isn't it going through…? Come on, please go through…_ "

For several minutes, she tried to send it, but the signal was horrible. She tried at different angles, but it didn't work. With nothing else she could do right now, she tried her best to ring or text or whatever she could.

She also saw that the video cameras were moving.

She did notice that.

If that was going on, then she thought that someone would know that they were in danger, and if that was the case, then she was going to be okay.

"Alright ladies, hand over the goods."

One of the large men came to Iris, and Tracy's table.

"Okay, you can have mine."

Tracy, just handed her stuff over without a care, she didn't want to be shot, or anything else. She was being quite sensible right now, better than being attacked for reasons she didn't want to understand either.

Iris, who still couldn't send the message, looked on as the man saw her phone.

"Hey, this ones trying to send a message here."

Iris felt her heart sink at that very moment, like life was slowly leaving her.

" _Shit…_ "

She cursed in her mind, as the large man grabbed her wrist. She was powerless to do anything as the man tore the phone out of her hand, and threw it down to the ground. She watched as he smashed it beneath his large foot.

Iris knew that her hopes were shattered when her phone shattered.

The blonde woman moved closer.

"Seems like you weren't able to ring for help, huh."

The blonde sneered in her face, Iris steeling herself.

"Well, I don't need help. Just take what you want and go away."

The blonde woman nodded as if she was going to do it…but then she changed tactics, grabbed Iris by the hair, and yanked her forward. Iris released an "Owww!" cry from her mouth, as the blonde dragged her forward.

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't take orders from you."

The blonde dragged her all the way to where the middle of the café was, and held Iris there, smirking right in her face.

Iris didn't back down though, even if she was frightened.

"Don't look at me like that, little girl."

Iris didn't know why she was called that by this woman. They looked to be around the same age, so how could she be a little kid in the woman's eyes? It didn't make sense to Iris, neither did the fact that the woman wasn't hiding her identity at the same time, she didn't believe that she would actually do that.

"We're about the same age you idiot."

Iris spat out, as if she had said something to someone disgusting.

"Don't speak to me like that!"

The blonde raised her hand and slammed it against Iris's face.

She went down with a cry, then the woman grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back. Iris let out a small cry as she felt the fingers of the woman running through her black silky hair, the woman's lips close to her ear.

"You know, my name is Rosa, and don't forget it either. Remember it in your nightmares, as I leave here with everything you have. Speaking of, that's a nice watch you have, I think that I could take that for myself."

Iris' eyes snapped towards Rosa's face, pleading.

"No, that's what my boyfriend gave to me! You can't have it!"

Rosa didn't even seem care at all, actually she enjoyed seeing Iris' scared looking face.

"Really? That's sweet, you're keeping it for your baby. I lost my baby, about six months ago now. But, I think he'll be proud when he sees me using my powers for something amazing like this, don't you think so?"

Iris didn't know what she was talking about, until the woman's eyes glowed green, looking right into Iris' eyes.

As soon as she did, Iris' world started spinning, converting into something entirely different.

"W-What's going on!?"

Iris tried to find her balance, but she couldn't.

Everything was going into insane directions, it was like she was losing her balance, and sense of self.

She tried to grab something from the side what she thought was a chair, to try and balance herself, but no, it changed to something else entirely.

"Hehe, you're tasting my true power. Must suck, huh."

Iris didn't know what to say as she fell down to the ground, shaking her body. She couldn't get a grip on reality. She had a serious case of Vertigo right now. The room was spinning, and the room wouldn't stay still, she felt sick, and wished someone, anyone would come and help her.

* * *

At the same time, Matt arrived on the roof.

Since he climbed up the side of the building, he made it there and looked around. The camera caught everything that he was seeing, Matt feeling more stupid by the second. Though he couldn't deny that there was a certain, goodness about doing this, it just seemed like he could do it and no one else could.

"Okay Cisco, Caitlin, whoever, where do I go now?"

He asked, not seeing any place he could sneak into.

He continued looking as he waited for Cisco, or whoever to guide him to the place that he needed to go too.

[You should see a ventilation shaft towards the right hand side, south by southwest of the roof. You can use that to climb in, it seems big enough for your body, at least that's what the blueprints of it show anyway.]

"Okay."

Matt looked around the area he was in, towards the place Cisco said.

And he did in fact see the vents.

Walking over, he heard that no sirens hadn't rung out yet, meaning the police weren't coming.

Sighing to himself, he popped the vents open, and crawled into them. The vents were big enough for him, which he was thankful for. Steeling himself further, he crawled through the vents to find the target of his destination.

He tried being as quiet as he could, so he wouldn't be found out.

Despite having mind reading capabilities, he still was human at his core, and he theorized if he was shot, then he would die, and he didn't feel like taking a trip to God in the sky, he'd rather stay alive, and not die.

Everything could go wrong with the plan, people could be shot. But, this was better than the alternative, he had to fight the superpowered girl, no one else is going to be able to do it.

When Matt made it to the place that he knew was right, since he could hear the voices, he had to check it out.

Matt looked down to see Iris on the floor, shaking, he couldn't take it.

He couldn't stand the sight of her like that.

So he decided to take charge.

He could see that there was a chance for him to do this. He saw that the two guards of the woman named Rosa were lined up perfectly. Right below him, a gap for him to come crashing through

"I'm going in guys."

He whispered over the comm's to the others.

[Go on, be careful.]

He didn't think that he'd hear Harrison Wells sound so worried. But, he didn't care at that moment. He just wanted to save Iris, and the others, before anything could happen to them.

He heard the go ahead from Harrison, so that's what he did.

Matt came crashing through the vents, giving everyone a shock at the sudden appearance of the boy.

"What!?"

She lost her concentration on Iris, so she stopped her powers.

Iris' world slowly returned to normal as everyone looked on.

"Nice to meet ya, and beat ya!"

Matt immediately landed on the ground, right between the two guards of the woman named Rosa, and swung his arms outwards, punching them both in the face with such a precise timing that the men didn't have a choice but to take a few steps back, and for one of them, slipped onto the ground heavily.

Iris looked towards Matt, not recognizing him, and thought " _Wow…_ " as she saw him, thinking he looked cool and heroic even if Matt didn't feel it, then she began trailing her eyes down to…his bottom half, and Matt regretted wearing these pants now, he hated Cisco for making him wear these pants, but they did allow him good movement. Even then…it was highly embarrassing.

"Fucker!"

One of the men yelled, as Matt confronted him.

He sent a punch towards Matt, but the man retracted, then did a backflip, kicking the man in the face. His body went backwards, as Matt returned to his feet, only for the boy to rush forward and jump at the same time.

"Haaah!"

Matt put his strength into his palm, slamming it right into the face of the man. He couldn't react in time, and he felt the full force of the slam. Matt's strength knocked him down onto the ground, where Matt quickly spun around and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

[Yahoo! Matt, kick his ass!]

He heard Cisco call over the earpiece making him smile.

" _I'll shoot him while his back is turned!_ "

Matt heard the voice of the other guard of the woman named Rosa, so he quickly turned around, taking out a scalpel from his pocket, where the camera could see what was going on, seeing the man pulling out his gun.

[He's going to shoot you! Move!]

He heard Caitlin's worried voice, touched him really to hear a woman being concerned about him again. But, it wasn't needed, with the skill he possessed, with precise timing, Matt was able to launch the scalpel into the mans hand just before he could pull the trigger, stabbing his hand, and causing the man to howl in pain.

"Aagh! Damn it!"

He cried out, as Matt heard Harrison's voice.

[That's good, there's only two more now. Just him, and the girl with powers. Proceed with caution.]

Matt didn't know whether to say anything bad or good in this instance, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

While he was distracted, Matt crossed the distance with the man and himself, and with a single swipe of his leg, kicked the gun out of the mans hand, and onto the ground.

"Don't ever kid a kidder mate~"

Matt sang out, genuinely finding enjoyment out of this.

Even though he shouldn't, he hadn't had a good old fashioned fight in a while, and did enjoy a good one. Even if it meant life or death. It was just something that Matt loved to do, and even seemed to enjoy it very much.

The man didn't look pleased, and went to punch Matt in the face, but he grabbed the scalpel, yanking it out of his hand, causing him more pain.

"Aaagh!"

Matt didn't finish though, grabbing him by the back of the head, and slammed it onto the table. He heard Cisco, and the others wince as a small cracking sound could be heard. Matt didn't stop, and spun into a backhanded punch, knocking him down to the ground, and knocked him out, Matt thankful.

[Now, you've dealt with the goons, you're going to have to deal with this woman. We don't know what her full capabilities are Mr. Stone, so stay sharp, stay alert, and don't let your guard down for even a moment.]

Matt felt like hitting Harrison Wells.

It wasn't something he wanted to do.

Work with him that was.

If he had to work with him, then he would have to reluctantly do something.

He merely waved a hand in front of the camera to acknowledge he understood, and walked forward. He looked down towards the grounded Iris, and offered her a smile. She could see his face, and she felt her cheeks tinge pink.

He then continued walking, as the woman slowly backed away.

"Now…you don't want to do anything to me you freaky superhuman."

Matt scoffed.

"I ain't superhuman sweetheart, but I am quite skilled, and if you don't want me to use these skills on you, then I suggest stopping right now. Just turn yourself in, before I have to get heavy handed with you, got it?"

[Nice speech dude! Keep it up!]

Matt allowed a smirk to appear on his face, before going stoic again.

Rosa tilted her head upwards, dancing with ideas in her head.

" _I could use my powers now…yeah, I've got to use them on him, this dick seems hard to fight. He took out my best goons too. Damn it baby, I wish that you were around right now, this would've been easier._ "

Matt heard what she was going to do, so he rushed her.

"Don't even try it with me!"

Matt was about to slam his hand against her, when his eyes, and her eyes met.

As soon as they did, a flash of green came from her eyes, and entered Matt's eyes.

Matt, then went through something that he couldn't describe well.

" _O-Oh my God…_ "

Matt felt the change instantly.

His world started spinning, and he moved left to right like he was drunk. He looked everywhere, but it seemed like everything was twisting into different shapes, and it didn't seem right. he had a job to just stay on his feet.

[Matthew, what's wrong? W-Why aren't you hitting her? She's right in front of you!]

Caitlin worriedly asked through the comm's.

Matt swung his fists, but he couldn't hit her. She stayed at a distance where she wouldn't be hit right away. He tried reaching around to touch something, but he couldn't. Iris, looked on, and knew he was experiencing the same thing that she did last time.

"T-The world is spinning…"

He murmured, as he felt someone punch him across the face.

He didn't go down, but that sent him to spin himself, hitting his butt on a table. He jumped away from it, but still he felt dizzy. He knew that this woman's powers truly were something like Vertigo, and he didn't like it.

"Damn, tougher than I thought you were."

She went towards the table, and grabbed a knife off the counter. It looked like it was sharp, and could kill if it entered someone in the right place. Cisco, and the others could see on the camera where she was, but Matt was lost.

"S-Shut up bitch!"

Matt demanded, but couldn't find her.

He attempted to do something against her, kicking outwards, but he ended up kicking a table.

"A little help please…"

He whispered into the comm's, assistance he truly needed.

[R-Right, we're working on it dude.]

Cisco spoke through the comm's, and then Caitlin saw through the cams that the woman was going to stab.

[Punch at two o'clock!]

He didn't argue, so he did punch at two o'clock, and he felt his fist hit something, a face.

"Thanks Caitlin."

He whispered so quietly that only she would've heard it.

[No problem, just stop moving so much, I can't see everything like that.]

"Sorry…I feel really dizzy. This, really is like Vertigo, the world is spinning, and I feel sick."

Cisco heard that, and all of them took into account as he thought of what to do next.

"Ow! H-How could you see me!?"

The woman demanded, as he felt her nose bleeding.

The blood ran down her face, across her mouth, and dripped off her chin. The blood, she wiped away with her arm. Her nose wasn't broken, but Matt didn't hold much back either, and she felt the pain.

Iris looked on as she was still in her slightly dazed state, it didn't wear off right away for her.

"Hah, I'm that amazing!"

He boasted, but then felt an even stronger wave of dizziness overcoming him.

[Okay, we've got a way to help you out here Mr. Stone. Listen to me carefully.]

"I'm all ears."

He murmured once again, as he felt the dizzy effect making him feel, more dizzy.

[Okay, to put it in the simplest way possible, you'll have to share your mind with hers.]

"Come again."

Matt really didn't know what the hell that meant. It sounded simple enough, but the applications involved, were immense.

[I'm saying, you'll have to make her see what you're seeing. You can hear other peoples thoughts in your mind. Perhaps, and this is a big perhaps, you can share your own thoughts, and sight with others. Basically, I am saying, you need to project your own sensations, thoughts, right back towards her, and if she can receive that, then her powers will stop working, or she'll stop them herself. We're going under the assumption your powers also work on a emotional, sensational level, since you experienced pain hearing the thoughts…though, that is a leap.]

He stumbled around, as Rosa looked on, then smirked, and walked forward with her knife.

"Don't worry hero, I'm gonna make it quick. My baby would want me to stab you quickly, and make you bleed red, for me. This is going to be fun."

Matt could hear the voice, and threw a punch that way.

Rosa backed away, surprised he knew where she was.

"You should've been crippled by now, but why aren't you!?"

"Maybe I'm just too much for you to handle sweetheart!"

Matt heard her voice, and delivered an extended kick. He managed to make contact with her, knocking her backwards, and caused her to spit out bile as she landed on the ground. But, it didn't stop the dizziness Matt was feeling right now.

[Matthew, think of yourself as a mirror, reflect what she's doing right back at her. You're the mirror, make her receive her own powers. Like, you're linked together. If you can receive thoughts, then maybe, you can give thoughts. That's what Dr Wells is saying.]

When Caitlin explained it, it did make much more sense, he knew what he had to do now…but, how he was going to do it, he didn't know.

"A-Ah, got it…but, how am I supposed to do that?"

[I…don't know.]

That didn't help him at all.

"Thanks for…wait, okay. Maybe…okay, tell me where she is."

[Why…?]

Cisco asked, only for Matt to grunt.

"Because I've got an idea. I can't see her, but if I can get my hands on her…maybe I can channel my powers into her. Or channel my sensations into her, my mind, okay!?"

[Okay! She's at four o'clock, currently on the ground, go now!]

"Right!"

Matt charged forward until he heard [Down!] from Cisco, so he got to his knees, and reached out. He felt her head, so he gripped it tightly.

"G-Get off me!"

She demanded, trying to fight him off her.

But he didn't stop, and his eyes glowed blue as he concentrated.

Since he had a power that had to do with the mind. If he just concentrated on one thought, on one action, perhaps, he could use his powers to do what he wanted, even if he had tried willing the thoughts away, they didn't go, but maybe this worked.

"W-What!?"

The woman's eyes turned blue as well, a bright blue right the mans, and her world became twisted, just like Matt's world. It twisted in places, and shapes she didn't expect, but she couldn't deny that something was weird.

And as that happened, Matt could feel the effects lessen on him. it was like he was transferring the Vertigo from himself, into her. He didn't intend that, just to share, but transferal of sensations would be fine with him.

When he came to his senses, he saw that the girl was on the ground, looking around for anything that could help her. But, of course, it couldn't. Matt continued looking at her, channelling his power into her, so the mental link wouldn't be broken.

He knocked the knife out of her hand so he couldn't be stabbed, then reeled his fist backwards.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's nap time."

With a single punch, the girl was knocked out, and he stopped his powers.

As soon as he did, he felt a wave of pain coming into his head, gripping his head in said pain. It felt like his mind was on fire right now, he used something, he didn't think he'd be able to, and he couldn't help but thank Caitlin, Cisco, and even reluctantly Harrison Wells, even if he hated him, for giving him the opportunity to at least save Iris, who had become a good friend of his now.

[Matthew, are you in pain right now…?]

He heard Caitlin's worried voice, but he stuck his thumb up to the camera on his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He reassured her, not wanting to worry her.

[Even then, I put some painkillers in your second pocket down, take them, they're pretty fast acting.]

"Right…thanks."

He took the painkillers out, swallowing them quickly.

He then, heard clapping going on from behind him.

He stood up, and turned to see all of them clapping for him. He, felt sheepish, he hadn't ever had such praise before. Not at least, that was in livid memory. He just looked on at all of the clapping and heard Cisco on the other side.

[Hear that man? You're a true hero! Address them quickly dude, cops are coming!]

"What am I supposed to say without sounding like a thug beating up criminals…?"

He covered his mouth as he said that, so they didn't see him speaking.

[Erm…repeat after me!]

He didn't like this, but he went along with it, since they did help him save Iris, he was at least going to help Cisco live whatever fantasy he was having right now.

"C-Citizens of Central City, have no fear. I-I am not your enemy, but think of me as a…h-h-hero, and whenever…wait, I'm not saying that Cisco…"

He whispered the last part, so the others didn't hear him.

[Ooh come on, please!]

"No." He whispered, as Iris got off her feet, so Matt went to check on her. "Are you alright Iris…ooh…"

Realizing what he did, he truly pleaded with whatever God was out there to save him, and make sure that no one found out that he was actually speaking to someone like him.

"Y-You know my name?"

She was baffled, and dazzled at the same time.

Matt felt like hitting his head on the wall, as sirens rang out in the background. Cisco, then started speaking to Matt, and told him to repeat, so that's what he did, as Matt was freezing right now, he didn't know what to say.

"Y-Yeah, and erm…I have super cool powers, and I can, tell who people are. Don't worry Iris West, the police are on their way to arrest those bad people over there, and now, as I make my way into the darkest night, remember, I shall be watching, criminals of the city, and goodbye!"

Matt went to leave, but Iris took him by the shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek. Cisco could be heard saying [What the hell!?] down the line, while giggling could be heard from Caitlin, Matt didn't hear anything from Harrison Wells, nor would he want to.

Iris pulled away from his cheek, and slightly blushed.

"Thank you for saving me…erm…your name…"

"Don't…have one, maybe…in the future, I will…bye!"

He took off out of the shop, and while people tried to follow him, Matt managed to get away.

* * *

Sometime later, in S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco, Caitlin, and Harrison wait around for Matt to return from the mission. Since he didn't have super speed, or anything like flying, he didn't appear quite quickly back at their hideout.

"Come on Matt, where are you?"

Cisco complained, Caitlin rolling her eyes.

"Cisco, just wait, he'll return-"

"I'm back."

"-right now."

Caitlin finished off as Matt came through the archway.

"Sorry for the wait, a few people tried to follow me. But, I lost them, don't worry. They don't know I came in here…I'm good at losing people like that."

Somehow, Caitlin knew there was a deeper meaning there, and could only put her finger on it what he was actually talking about. Even then, she did notice that he didn't look to be in that much pain, even if he was wincing slightly.

"Dude, that was so awesome! Reflecting that power right back at her! It was something like out of a movie! That bitch got owned…but we need a name for her…Top? Yeah, Top would do, wouldn't it? I think so…Top…hmmm, Top…I call it, Top! She's Top!"

Cisco raised his hands to do a double high-five. Matt looked on briefly, but then chose to just do it, high-fiving the man right back, then stood awkwardly around, choosing to not look at Harrison, not wanting his, other side to come out.

"Top huh…well, what's my name?"

He joked, only for Cisco to look serious.

"I'll have to think very hard, but I do have some good ones in mind."

"I was…kinda joking."

Either Cisco didn't hear, or he didn't care, as he seemed to be in his own little world.

Caitlin ignored him, and walked closer to Matt.

"Matthew, how are you feeling? Is your…head in pain?"

"If you mean if I still can hear thoughts and they're hurting me…then yes, they are. But, they're lessened by the painkillers. Thanks, I felt like I was going to pass out when I did that little mind reflection trick on her. But I Saitamaed…erm, Top as Cisco called her, so I'm okay. I Saitamaed Top!"

He snickered out, Caitlin and Harrison not knowing what that meant, while Cisco did, nodding his head.

"What does that mean?"

Caitlin proposed her question, only for Cisco to nod his head even more in knowing.

"Yes, I get it, cool reference."

"It is yeah, and a great way for me to end my super hero fighting career."

Cisco's eyes flew open unexpectedly, grabbing Matt by the shoulders, and started shaking him.

"W-What do you mean by that!?"

"It means, I'm finished with being the hero…"

"No you can't!" Cisco hurriedly shook him even more. "W-We're a team! You're the hero, and we're your support! You can't just up, and quit on us like this! It isn't right, I tell you, it can't happen Matt! You have to continue on! This city needs a hero!"

Matt felt unexpectedly frightened when he stared at the man before him.

"It's not going to be me. I fought an enemy I could deal with. What if I find one that has super strength or something. Fighting skills and mind reading…and now mind reflection, gonna call it that, is only going to take it so far."

"We'll figure out a way for you to use Telekinesis again! You did it once, you have the power deep inside of you somewhere…we'll just have to figure out how to do it. I am being serious, right now, Matt. We are a team!"

"Ugh God, Cisco, you're making me feel bad about saying no…"

"Well, make me happy and say yes!"

Matt looked at him quizzingly.

"That could be taken in so many ways, one of which Caitlin is thinking about right now."

Caitlin put a hand to her mouth, showing an apologetic look.

"Sorry…when he said it, I just couldn't…"

Matt walked over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not like you can control yourself when thinking, no one can…or maybe they can or I don't know. Either way, Iris is safe now, and Jitter's is once again a place I wanna hang out at, but not tonight though. But what's gonna happen to…erm, Top. Won't she be able to use her powers to break free or something?"

"About that." Harrison rolled forward towards them, Matt trying to control his anger. "We'll be in touch with the police, and help them devise a way to contain her. In the future, however, we might have to think about long term containment for the more, dangerous ones out there, the police might not be able to detain some of them. Imagining what could be out there, is quite the hard thing to even think about."

Matt looked towards Harrison, and felt his anger building up again. Slowly, his eyes began turning red, but he took in a deep breath, and turned away. He breathed in and out, trying to control the rage that he felt for Harrison. Even if he did help him back there, it didn't excuse that he was responsible in the first place.

"I see…well, I'm sure you'll find someone else to help contain them. Heck, if Barry wakes up, ask him. He…his thoughts are very fast."

"Fast?"

Caitlin became intrigued, as she closed the distance.

"I can't explain it well, but his thoughts run so fast that I can't keep up with them. Like, he's moving at a hyper speed in his head. I can usually only get one or two words, and usually they are of Iris, he must really like her a lot. Maybe, he has super speed or something. Or maybe just a very fast brain or something. Perhaps he gained hyper intelligence or something. Though, I'm gonna bank on super speed. Dunno why, that just seems…more fitting with what Iris has told me about him before."

"Fascinating, simply fascinating. Super speed, and a telepath and telekinetic in the same building, I can only imagine the possibilities you two would have together."

Harrison blurted out, Matt shaking his head.

"Well, I'm gonna have to go-"

"Iris is coming here, right now."

Harrison warned, Matt's face draining of colour as did the others, seeing that he was pretty much still dressed as his, counterpart, and if Iris saw him like this, then she'd definitely put two and two together, and that wouldn't be good at all.

"W-What am I supposed to…screw it!"

Matt immediately unzipped the jacket he had, and threw it at Cisco.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Caitlin blushed as Matt threw off his shirt, and pants following, Cisco quickly hiding them behind his back, Matt stood there in his boxers only, Caitlin's eyes briefly lighting up, before she shook her head and looked away, hiding her red face.

"Don't worry, I only have to make sure Iris doesn't see-"

"Ahem!"

Cisco coughed into his hand, as Iris entered the room.

"-that I am alright." He looked behind him to see Iris standing there with a bewildered look. "Hey Iris, you okay?"

Iris' eyes trailed over his body, taking in every part of him. His stomach, chest, abs, arms, face, his lower body, and his legs too. Her face began heating up, and she had to look away before he saw anything.

" _Damn, did I pick the right one…sorry Eddie…but damn…_ "

Matt smiled weakly, hearing the thoughts of Iris, and moved closer.

"Iris, you alright? I heard that, there was something going on at Jitter's, it's all over the…news?"

Cisco shrugged his shoulders the best he could.

Iris nods, and looks back towards him, her face heating up.

"First of all, why are you…erm, naked, or nearly…"

"Oh…I just kinda woke up like this…five minutes ago. So, I don't know what's been going on since I collapsed. Sorry, I must've given you a fright when I did that huh. Didn't mean to worry you, it's just…eeh, Dr Snow gave me some med's, and they seemed to do the trick."

"Ooh thank God, I thought I was going to have to deal with two of my men in coma's."

"Ooh, so I'm your man now~"

"You're my cuddly friend." She gave him a hug, then her hand went over his pecs, internally saying " _Damn it all to hell, he's got a fine chest…_ " and then smiled weakly, trying to control her thoughts, not knowing Matt was hearing every word, regrettably for some of the thoughts. "I-I'm just glad that you're okay. So, what caused it exactly? The fainting I mean."

"Oh erm…"

He didn't know what to say without revealing his powers, and just looked at the others.

Caitlin cleared her throat, and 'explained'.

"It was just from exhaustion." She spoke as evenly as she could. "He's been…working himself to hard, and his mind just couldn't keep up. Don't worry, he's going to be alright."

"Oh really…thank God. But now, I think we should get you and myself home before I'm mugged again."

"Hehe, I guess so. But, did the police stop them then?"

He thought that he'd have to play along, he couldn't reveal what he actually knew.

Iris shook her head, and explained.

"No…it was this…masked stranger. He was, totally cool. Just the way he came in, fought off the bad guys, especially that girl with those weird…I don't know, powers? She was weird, she had this weird power to distort me. But he seemed to fight it off or something, it was amazing anyway. And the best part, he knew my name! I'm just sorry you missed it!"

"Y-Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, you could've written something for the paper on him. He was…wow, such a hero. I wonder if we'll ever see him again?"

"Good question Iris." Cisco looked towards Matt, obviously speaking to him more than anything at this point. "WILL we see him again? What do YOU think Matt?"

Matt sent a challenging glare at Cisco who did so back.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. Perhaps, this was just a one time thing, and he only did it because, people he knew where in danger and he could do something about it. And now, he wants to go back to his quiet life."

Iris looked between the two, and couldn't even guess what the hell the glares were about, Harrison and Caitlin both rolling their eyes.

"But perhaps, he could make an epic career out of being a hero. I think he could do this, and so does Dr Wells, and even Caitlin."

"Don't you bring me into this Cisco Ramon."

Cisco backed away from Caitlin's hissing voice, Matt on the other hand, sighed.

"W-We'd have to see...maybe he won't be needed again, and perhaps another person, a hero would come along and take up the mantle."

"Until then, this guy, whoever he is, might have to defend this city."

"I'd like to see him again, he was quite the cool fighter, and gave me a, hero, or maybe anti-hero or something vibe. Whatever it was, he surely did put his skills to good use, especially against that girl anyway."

After hearing what Iris said, Matt threw his head back in defeat.

"Aah! I wanna go home and eat a curry or pizza!"

"Pizza sounds delicious."

"Bye guys!" Matt and Iris went towards the door…but Matt stopped, and then walked towards the lab. "Need to put on clothes before I'm accused of being a stripper…again."

"Again?"

"Long story Iris, very long story."

He replied as he hugged his upper body.

As he walked, Iris and Caitlin just stared at his broad back, and other parts of his body.

Specifically, they went to the hip area, tilting their heads like they were lost in thought, something Matt could actually hear, and chose not to comment.

"Ahem!"

Cisco coughed into his hand, causing both Caitlin and Iris to jump out of their skins.

"I-I need to…yeah…"

"M-Me too…"

Caitlin and Iris walked in opposite directions so they didn't stare at Matt, or at least make it less obvious anyway that they were checking out his butt, and back in general.

* * *

When Matt got home that night, he saw that Rachael was there, laying on the couch as she watched a movie.

He smiled, and walked closer.

"Hey babe."

He greeted, wanting everything to go back to normal, and felt naturally good about what had happened.

"You're late."

She commented, as she looked at the screen.

He went towards the couch, sitting next to her. He looked towards her, and just saw that she wasn't interested that he was home. Before all of this happened, they'd always be happy to see one another, even if things were stressful.

"Sorry, things had been happening, a very hectic day indeed. But I'm back now, and wanted to see if you wanted, to talk about anything? I mean, we haven't talked much lately, I just thought that we could speak about…anything you'd want?"

"I don't have anything to say." He felt his face falling at her disinterest. " _Besides, the only reason he was out this late anyway is because he's cheating on me, probably with that Iris girl again. I'm sure he freaking loves her, and not me._ "

Matt felt his face falling even more, at her thoughts.

How could she even think that?

Iris was a friend, she was a better friend than most people had been to him. Even Rachael lately wasn't being her usual self. Like, she had changed since what happened six months ago…no, even before that, it seemed like things weren't going their way.

"I, was caught up in a raid at Jitter's tonight."

He semi confessed, since he was, but not in the way that she would naturally think.

She stopped looking at the screen of the television, giving him a disbelieving face.

"If you're going to lie to me, then try and make it convincing."

"I'm not lying!" He countered, as he felt a sharp pain through his head. "I don't even know why I'd lie about that. I was there, and I saw a man kicking the bad guys asses, it was actually pretty cool. They even had weird powers."

"Powers…?"

That seemed to resonate with her, Matt didn't even know why. Not even her thoughts gave a hint as all he heard was " _Powers…_ " again and again in her mind as well, wondering why she was thinking like she was.

"Yeah, they had powers. One had some vertigo inducing power, and the other, maybe had telepathy or something. Whatever it was, it was pretty cool. Rach, it was quite scary, actually. I was worried, I wouldn't see you again."

That last part, was genuine.

He wanted to be as genuine as he possibly could.

But she just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, if that's what you say Matt."

"Why are you being like this? Ever since Jean disappeared…"

"Jean, Jean, Jean. I'm sick to death about hearing about Jean for God sakes! She's gone, just let it go!" He felt sickened that she said that. " _It's not like he'd ever be this concerned for me anyway. He'd probably be happy if I went so he can sleep with his floozy Iris._ "

Matt lowered his brows, he felt his world slowly crumbling.

With everything going on, his powers, his failing relationship, and his sisters disappearance, Harrison Wells…it just felt so easy, to just give up…

It just felt easier than this.

Everything seemed to be playing against him.

He tried being strong.

He tried his best to do what was necessary.

But he didn't know how that was going to work.

"Rach…you know I love you, right? And I'm here for you…whatever you need. I know…I've been distant lately, I'm trying…I really am trying my best. I…have so many things going on right now…I just can't…everything is muddled in my head, and I want to be here for you. Tell me, what can I do to make your life easier…? I, don't want to lose you…"

Rachael looked at him, and then felt a pang of sadness entering her.

"Matt..."

"Yeah? Tell me…what can I do for you…?"

He wanted to help her, he wanted to be here for her. Even with everything he was going through, he wanted to help her, she just…wouldn't let him close.

"Matt…the thing is…I'm going through things too right now…and I don't…I don't want someone who isn't focused on me."

"I am focused on you!"

"But you're more focused on finding your sister than me!"

Matt inhaled a breath, and looked away.

"She's my sister…I'm not going to stop looking for her. Rach, please don't ask me to stop because I can't. It would be the same for you. If you disappeared, I'd be obsessed with finding you. I want to be here for you, I really do."

"I, don't feel it Matt, I really don't feel you here for me."

"You never let me close anymore."

Rachael turned her eyes downwards.

" _Maybe I should just leave him, I'd be much happier. He's always worried about that bitch sister of his anyway._ "

Matt heard that thought, a wave of sadness overcoming his being.

Even if it had been rocky, between them lately, it didn't mean that he didn't want to be with her. He still remembered the good times, and wanted to overcome the bad.

But, he didn't know what he was going to do now…he truly didn't know what he was going to do now.

* * *

A few days later, Caitlin was working in the lab, mixing chemicals, and other things. Something that she regularly did.

Though, she couldn't keep her mind off what happened during the night where Matt, and the others took down some criminals.

While she didn't like the fact that he was in danger, there was a certain…something, maybe even rewarding about the entire experience. It wasn't something that she planned to like, and it wasn't something she ever thought she'd have to deal with.

But here she was, thinking about how they worked together, and wondered, if she was going to see Matt again.

"Knock, knock."

"Aah!"

Caitlin got a fright, and almost knocked over some of her stuff, but managed to catch them at the last second.

Caitlin looked up from her workstation, to see Matt stood there, with a tray of cookies for some reason.

"Oh, hello again Matthew. Something wrong?"

"Eh, only you can get away with calling me Matthew." He walked into the lab, and set down the tray of cookies on the empty part of the table. "There's…nothing wrong…well, no more than a banging headache, of course. But, I just wanted to come by, and say…thanks for what you did for me the other night. The painkillers and all…it was the first time I actually slept for more than ten minutes for about six months now."

"You've not slept properly in six months?"

The way that his lids drifted downwards indicated that he was telling the truth, and if that was the case, she felt sorry for him. It seems like he really was suffering because of these constant headaches, and wished she could do something for him.

"Not had a full eight hours no. At most, I get intervals of ten or so minutes, and then I'm woken up by the pain. But, I got an hour thanks to the painkillers you gave me, much better than the ones my friend gave me. So, thanks for those Caitlin…it means a lot."

"It's not a problem…but, I feel…sad that you're in so much pain. You know…I can ask Dr Wells for help-"

"No." He cut her off, shaking his head. "I don't want him anywhere near me. Maybe it's stupid of me to not ask for his help…but, I don't trust him Caitlin."

"He's not a bad person Matthew, he can help you."

"Maybe he's not a bad person…but, I can't help but hate him. I know the accident was that, an accident, but because of that damn experiment of his, people have died, my sister is gone, and could be dead, because of him. And, I don't get a very good vibe from him."

"That's just personal feelings."

Caitlin assured, wanting to make him feel better and maybe get him help, but Matt had different thoughts.

"Maybe…but, I can't…like you and Cisco, I can, read your minds. But…I can't read his mind."

That revelation alone, did bring some suspicious thoughts to her mind.

"You can't?"

"No…have you ever had an old television, and it goes on the fritz?" She nods. "It's, like that. I'm getting nothing but static sounds from his mind, and I don't get that from anyone else. Everyone I've come across, I can read their minds, and that power girl, Top as Cisco called her, I still read her mind, so I can read minds of people that have powers. Even Barry in there, even if his thoughts are incredibly fast. But that man, Harrison Wells, I get nothing from him. Don't you find that at least a little odd? Why him, out of everyone can't I get anything from? I don't know about you, but I, find that suspicious. And if I'm suspicious, then I can't trust. That's why, I don't ask for his help…I have no idea what else he'd do to me."

Caitlin could understand.

After hearing what she did, she could understand his reluctance in getting assistance from the man himself. If she was Matt, then she'd be like that as well, honestly. It would be hard for her to trust Dr Wells, but she knew him, so it wouldn't make much sense for such things like distrust to be in her.

But, she made a resolution inside of herself.

"I'll help you then."

"Y-You what?"

He was suddenly shocked, he didn't think she'd say that.

"If you don't want Dr Wells helping you, then at least I can help you control the pain. Maybe in time, you'll learn how to control it. Until then, I can help find the right medications to help you…I don't know, block the pain, or something else."

"Why would you help me, after I just accused your boss of being shady?"

That was a good question, and even Caitlin had a hard time answering.

"Truthfully?"

"It's not like you can lie to me anyway."

Caitlin chortled, as she inched closer.

"Truthfully, it's because of Ronnie. I…what happened that night…it was…I can't speak of it…but, I can't let someone else be in so much pain. I couldn't save Ronnie…but, I want to help you in anyway that I can. Matthew. Besides…you saved me once, and stopped that Top girl as Cisco so rightly called her, I supposed, it's the least I can do. And don't worry, I won't say a thing to either Cisco or Dr Wells."

Matt felt his eyes well up with some tears, and then he crossed the distance, hugging her tightly, desperately wanting to thank her.

"Ooh Caitlin! Thank you!"

"O-Oh…" She was going to fight it…but she didn't want to, and just sunk into his arms. " _It's kind of like Ronnie hugging me again, but different, yet equally…so comforting…_ " Caitlin realized her own thoughts, lifted her head up, and looked into his eyes. "I…erm, you see, when I thought that…"

"It's cool, don't worry. I know how much you miss him, and if I can help you feel at least a little better, then I will do. It's the least I can do, if you're going to be helping me, right?"

"Hehe…I guess so. Also, Matthew?"

"Hmmm?"

He tilted his head, then Caitlin took a cookie, and bit into it.

"Make these yourself? And don't lie to me, I'll truth serum you."

"Does that actually exist!?"

Caitlin didn't reveal anything, and just ate the cookie.

"I love double chocolate chip."

"I know, I heard a stray thought the last time I was here about it, and I did make them yes. Some can dance, some are super intelligent. I, can read minds, kick ass, and make cookies apparently."

She put a hand to her mouth, and released a soft giggle, a giggle that Matt was entranced by, his face slightly heating up.

"Really? They are delicious."

She was being truthful, not that she could actually hide that from Matt right now. Nothing escaped his mind.

"My way of saying, thanks for everything. And I guess…we'll be seeing more of one another, if I'm gonna be your pet project or whatever it is called."

"Suppose so. Though, you're not hard to look at."

The pair shared a chuckle with one another, as Matt took in the sights of Caitlin's smile, and he was…mesmerized.

Even though he knew he shouldn't be, he just, couldn't help but be dazzled by her appearance, her face, her beautiful laugh, and her sweet nature, and he could, relate to the pain that she felt as well, and even loved how she wanted to support him, despite he himself knowing he was being difficult.

"Hey there, Matt."

Matt snapped his eyes away from Caitlin and looked towards Cisco.

"H-Hey, Cisco, what's going on my main man?"

He felt his heart being nervously, and briefly looked towards Caitlin. The way that her face was turned upwards, caught Matt's eyes, and even Cisco's eyes too.

He stopped doing that soon afterwards, he couldn't take it.

"Caitlin? Did I hear you laughing before?"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights, a sheepish look on her face.

"O-Oh yeah…me and Matthew here were talking and…just a laugh."

"I'm glad you're laughing again Caitlin."

Caitlin gently smiled, as Matt did too.

"Oh cookie, you can have one if you like, made them for you guys too. You know, you helped me with the execution of my powers or something. Seems like I can reflect mental, or sensation attacks onto people. Though I can't project my thoughts into others, maybe in the future."

"That would be cool." Cisco said honestly, taking a cookie, and bit it, speaking while his mouth was full. "So, thought about taking up the mantle of being Central Cities protector yet?"

"Aah…about that…"

"Ooh come on! You have to!"

Matt felt like hitting his head against the wall…and not just for Cisco's reasons either.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know what to think about it honestly. Cisco, I, it was…great. Helping people out, it was a blast. I didn't think that I would actually like it, I didn't think that I would actually enjoy, doing it…but, I can't do it again."

"Why? You did great last time, and now Top is in a secure area. You did wonderful, you can do it. We'll help you. We made a great team, didn't we?"

"Perhaps…but, even then, I don't know…"

While he couldn't deny the fact that it might be, a good idea to help out, to protect the city. He didn't think he could do it. He only had the power to read minds, he couldn't deal with the bigger superpowers that could come across him.

Cisco was persistent though, and leaned closer.

"Ooh, come on~ I know you want too~"

Matt felt like he was being put under pressure here. It wasn't something that he wanted to have to deal with honestly. He'd much rather go back to his own life, where he didn't have to deal with people that had superpowers.

"Cisco." Caitlin the voice of reason commanded attention. "You can't force him if he doesn't want to do it. Actually, he does make valid points. Top, as you call her, had an ability that Matthew could counteract. What if, he comes up against someone with, the ability to, I don't know, super strength let's say. What would mind reading do then?"

Cisco thought about it, and he didn't have the conclusion.

Harrison Wells then came rolling into the labs, where Matt had to look away so his anger didn't get the better of him.

"Oh, did someone make cookies?"

"No cookies for you."

Matt attempted to pull the cookies away, but Caitlin gave him a stern look.

"Matthew."

Like he was being scolded, he relented, and offered the tray of cookies.

"Fine."

Harrison took a cookie, and bit into it, enjoying the deliciousness of said cookie.

"So, what were you all talking about?"

Harrison continued the conversation, Cisco's eyes beaming away.

"We were discussing the idea of Matt becoming a superhero."

"N-No-"

Matt tried to deny it, but Harrison cut him off.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do."

"I do yes, it does sound the best for the people right now. Top, won't be the only enemy that we'd have to deal with, and the police wouldn't be able to deal with. With the power you have, and your, skills with your body, it would be a great asset for the city."

"Well, maybe I'm not interested. Maybe, I just want to have a normal-"

At that moment, the alarms went off again.

Matt knew them all too well, and had to question if they had done this to hurt him.

Cisco, and Harrison went towards the place where Matt could see the monitors, while Caitlin and Matt were left behind.

"Matthew…"

"Hmmm?"

He responded to her voice, so she walked towards him, and then got in front of him seriously.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know? Don't let Dr Wells, or Cisco try and make you feel guilty into helping out. You, made many valid points, and it isn't your responsibility. I'm not going to try and force you either, I just wanted to let you know, I am your doctor now, so whatever happens, I'll patch you up, even if I really don't want to see you be in more pain."

"Great…that sounds wonderful and terrifying at the same time."

Caitlin allowed the corner of her lips to curl upwards as they heard Cisco calling out to them.

"Ooh! We've got a lively one here! This one can apparently blow fire out of the mouth! It can even melt bullets too from the reports here!"

Matt, and Caitlin went towards the monitors, and Cisco pulled up the cameras in that area. Seeing what was what, Matt felt like this was going to be another complication in his life. He could even see the police having a hard time.

"The police won't be able to deal with this kind of threat, they wouldn't be able to predict enough to know where to go forward. They can't get close enough, people are going to die if this continues, Mr. Stone."

Matt glanced towards the man that he reviled more than anything, then looked towards Cisco.

He saw Cisco's eyes on him, almost pleading with him to go and do something.

He then turned towards Caitlin, and unlike the other two, she didn't look like she wanted to guilt him into anything. If anything, she was trying to help him with deciding for himself…

But he already knew what was going to happen anyway, even if he didn't want to do it, he knew what he was going to have to do.

"Fine, for fuck's sake. I'll go and deal with fire breath."

"Fire Breath! Ooh, that's a good name…or maybe, Dragon…Dragon Breath…that would be cool…I'll definitely think of a name, and we need a name for you too…hmmm, I'll have to think hard about your name Matt. For now, you're gonna be called Avenger."

"I'm not really avenging anything though."

Cisco strolled over, wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulders.

"Now, now, Matthew."

"Could you please not call me Matthew? I allow Caitlin because…I don't know why, but hearing it out of you sounds…weird."

"Alright then, Matt." Cisco pulled Matt close. "We're going to be a great team, you, myself, Caitlin, and Dr Wells too. We'll be kicking ass before you know it, and we'll be building up quite the rep in this city. Can't you feel it in your bones!?"

"I feel it in my skull at least." He sighed, as Harrison handed him his clothes. "Great, just what I need, fire breathing people after me."

He began slipping out of his clothes like it wasn't a care in the world.

"C-Could you please change somewhere else?"

Caitlin asked politely, but Matt shook his head, slipping his shirt off, revealing his torso, though she didn't complain to herself, and Matt heard that as well, finding it intriguing that she said, and thought completely different things.

"What's the point? I need to go right now, and I can't change with a snap of my fingers…"

Matt then snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

"What was that?"

Caitlin was confused as were the others.

"I thought I could try that Telekinesis thing, but it didn't work."

"Don't worry about that, we'll learn how to use your powers Matt, but for now, I've been thinking of costume ideas, and capes are certainly-"

"No capes Cisco!"

Cisco's eyes drained of colour, he didn't like that at all.

"Aah! Why!?"

"Watch The Incredibles, then ask me why again!" Matt looked between Cisco, Caitlin, and Harrison, then sighed. "Well, time to get to work, at least until another hero comes along and takes my place. Let's get to it. Dragon Breath."

Cisco smiled, Harrison did too. While Caitlin was worried, she secretly was glad they'd be seeing one another more and just hoped that he didn't get himself killed.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Matt successfully rescued Iris, and Jitter's, revealing the ability to share his sensations with others, in this case, sharing his induced Vertigo with Top, as Cisco calls her, who is an actual character on the show for people who aren't aware. But yeah, for now, it seems Matt's gonna be working with Team Flash, and yes, it still will be called Team Flash, as Barry still is gonna be the…leader I guess? Though Matt will still be there adding his own flare with his unique powers, with Caitlin helping him out with the pain aspects of the powers. Though people have been suggesting Matt start up his own, team which would be freaking awesome, can't deny that.**

 **So, I thought about it, and yeah, I don't see why not. People suggested him and Iris to begin with, and that would be cool, in my opinion Iris wasn't used much during the First Season anyway, friends teaming up once Matt gets a hang of his powers would be cool. Obviously Caitlin/Killer Frost would also be there, being his love interest and all, and with Team Flash at the same time when needed. For other members, there's Bette/Plastique she's a member I thought would be cool. Imagine, Matt fires things that she's set with explosions, that would be cool in my opinion.**

 **I am thinking having Frankie/Magenta as Matt's, I guess sidekick like Kid Flash is to Flash, plus kinda like adopted daughter/little sister figure. She'd probably be introduced in Season One, developing her powers and such, and for the episode she is focused on in Season Three, I have ideas for how that would happen. Others, anyone can suggest!**

 **As for the names, damn quite a fair few good ones came in, so thanks for that you guys, and girls, it is appreciated greatly! But, I can't decide, so I'm gonna narrow it down for you all, and the most votes, wins! Which comes in second, maybe that could be Earth Two Matt's name, though I won't spoil about Earth Two Matt for now, it's going to be quite interesting. Heck even the dark side of Matt's gonna have a different name so, so the third most popular choice would be that I suppose. So, here are the names!**

 **Psyche**

 **The Mentalist**

 **Psion**

 **Inception**

 **Psylocke**

 **So yeah, those are the names I thought were personally the best ones I saw, so, it's up to you guys! And thanks for costume ideas, it won't debut for a little bit, but it will do soon enough, it's going to be cool~ I've got a good one in mind, it's going to be pretty good, I think, from the ideas that you all gave me.**

 **Well, until next time thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Matt's powers shall be shown as the chapters go, some will reveal powers he can do, and such. Hmm, that's a good theory, it could be either of them, but it was said for a purpose, that shall come back later on. He can use weapons, a few chapters will show that he can. Cool, thanks for the vote, that seems quite popular. Why not, Iris works there right now, they could have it under there. Yeah, that would be awesome, I could see that happening. Dunno if Iris will have an active role in a fight yet, but it would be cool for her to have something to defend herself. Alright then, I won't say anything~ I thought it would be cool, Magenta is someone that could be doing good combinations with Matt and could grow both of their characters.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, I guess so. Hmmm, she might do~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah, thanks very much! Yeah, that shall be revealed in a few chapters, for now he'll just wear a hoodie and such. He surely did huh, the reason why...well, it has been, sort of explained, but there will be an explanation later down the line. He would help them if they need him, though tensions between him and Harrison will be quite high. Matt, definitely will have his own adventures. He might be cool, I'll have to think about him~ He does, and Caitlin shows why she can be a better woman that Rachael this chapter.**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks! Yeah, in the t.v show, Top is a girl, though obviously in other media, Top is male. I know, Matt can be quite ruthless when he wants to be, or has to be. Their bonding is going to be quite...good for both of them, helping the other cope with loss, and find one another, it's gonna be, I at least think it is, romantic. Aah, cool, I'm sure you'll love it. Cool, thanks for the votes, and you're probably right there, evil!Matt can be called that. I might do yeah, just do Matt can have villains that aren't tied in with the Flash, so while he's doing his thing, Matt can do his own, and obviously combine efforts as well. Gotham, I remember watching the last episode of the previous season, and the power around my home went out in the middle, but, I have watched it since then, and I do like Gotham, the show that is~ Hmmm, that could be interesting~ Thanks for the suggestion! And thank you!**

 **I is nameless; Yeah, Matt will be able to do that with psychic energy later on, weapons, even objects like Green Lantern could.**

 **blackmoon FierceGods 15; Aah, thank you very much! That sounds cool, thanks for the vote! Eeh, maybe it's like that, though both will be able to use the abilities. Since Matt is less focused on destruction, that's why his more mental powers are focused on, but he'll be able to do Telekinesis and such in the future of the story, next chapter even will show it. Yeah, that part won't change, evil, good, he will still love Caitlin/Killer Frost, it will be shown when it happens. Yeah, those moves sound pretty good, he could managed to do something like that. Those do sound pretty cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **hellsing1990; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Ragna; Eeh, not really. She knows who she is, she knows who she is when she changes into others too. She's just, crazed, and that shall be shown why when we get to the thick of things.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I guess he could yeah. Heck, he could only say it works on Supergirl when he meets her.**

 **pyrojack25; For an enemy yeah, I don't see why not as I am looking for villains outside of what Flash deals with. For a Green Arrow ally, he'd only appear like, a few times, probably.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, I could see that happening, as even I did that when I first saw that scene. That would be pretty cool. Only Three? Isn't there like Super Saiyan God, and SSBlue now and probably newer ones out there in the future. Yeah, that sounds great to me!**

 **ScorchXM; Cool and yeah she is pretty cool, can't deny that. Ooh some of them will, like the weapons, I think they would suit Matt quite well, especially with the backstory I've got for him. I could see that happening yeah, they could meet, and have some kinda cross over where they help one another. Ooh no, they are gonna be weapons that aren't like over the top. Ooh yeah, he definitely has limits. Those do sound cool though.**

 **AlphaOmega; I did indeed, here it is~ I thought it would be, something different, right? He is, he's got quite the life, or did have the life before, yeah~ He's not someone you want to piss off anyway. He kinda does, but he won't forever. Yeah, besides that fact, I thought they would suit one another. And she does yeah, her love interests either die, are evil, or just...really not good chemistry, in my eyes anyway. Well, besides the fact that he 'killed' Jean, there's some underline issues that shall be explored as we get into it. I suppose we did yeah~ He could've been, we'll find out eventually~ That would be cool, and some of them will be yeah~**

 **Guest 3; Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I might do one day, and Laurel's cool, I think they did kinda screw Laurel over though on the show and yeah, she does.**

 **Lightwave; Aah, thank you very much! It is going to be interesting going forward. Yeah, he will be eventually, and yup, those two show this chapter, how close, yet far they are from one another. And cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Neonlight01; For a little while at least, but Barry comes into it this chapter, sort of anyway. Yeah, he's not unintelligent, and he has three genius' behind him, he'll be able to contribute in his own ways. Yeah, his powers are gonna be quite, diverse I'd say. Basically he does yeah, but that's Cisco for you, he encouraged even Barry at the beginning when the others were on the fence about it. Yeah, that's gonna be quite, something. Cool, thanks for the vote! Ooh don't worry, he'll be leaving her soon enough.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, either of those locations would be cool, I could see it happening in either one, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; I could see Matt doing that yeah. He would see how wrong that would be. I never watched the cartoon movie on it, I have watched the episode on it though.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The city of heroes part one**

"Aaah! You son of a whore!"

Matt complained as he pulled out a thorn from his hand, leaving a hole there. Blood came out of the wound that he had, and though he still felt pain in his skill, the pain in his hand wasn't even that bad compared to the migraine he had.

He looked at the man on the ground, and was glad he managed to knock him out.

And then Matt recalled…

It had been three months since this had been going on.

He didn't think he would have to go through three months of this, never mind much more.

During the three months, he had become friends with Cisco, got along well with Caitlin, and despised Harrison Wells, he wouldn't allow himself near the man who essentially he thought ruined his life, and that wasn't a good thing either.

Today, it was a few superpowered people, he believed they were being referred to as Metahumans now, not that he cared what they were called either way. The first one that he dealt with was easy enough, he only had the power to melt things upon touching people or burning rather. He, managed to knock him out with a rubbish bin before he could actually touch him…no, he did manage to touch him, and he had a pretty bad burn on his arm, but he had been through worse before, and he could get through it easily enough.

The female on the other hand, was being quite difficult.

"That was nice of you! Now, have some more thorns!"

Then the woman who spat thorns at him, spat another round at him. But, he cartwheeled out of the way, and went behind a dumpster, so he didn't get shot again.

[Matthew! Your vitals aren't the best! What's going on?]

He heard the worried, and angry voice of Caitlin on the other line.

"Eeh, my arm is burned, and my hand has a thorn shaped hole in it, and I'm bleeding a little bit. More than a little bit actually. But, still, I don't like this Caitlin, I am gonna need you to patch me up when I get back."

He was thankful no one else was really around to hear him.

Of course, the fact that there were people around he didn't notice them at all, he could see that they had gathered to watch the fight though.

[It's not funny Matthew!]

"I wasn't joking!"

He complained back, feeling the stinging of his arm. Though, he thought that it would be more, painful than this. However, it seemed to be slowly healing itself. It wasn't fixing naturally all on its own, but it seemed to be healing enough for him to get through the pain.

[Neither am I! You need to get out of there before she finishes you off! Right now!]

"I can't Caitlin, I can't just leave and have these people be in danger. I have to finish off the thorn girls…aaah…"

He felt a surge of pain coming from the thorn shaped hole in his hand. He covered it with his fingers, and tried his best to fight off the pain that he was feeling. Though it was quite difficult to fight off the pain.

[Ooh…are you okay…?]

He heard Cisco's voice coming down the line, it sounded cringeworthy at most.

But that wasn't the problem.

The very fact that he still had to fight off Metahuman's were the problem for him.

He didn't want to do this, these people were getting stronger, and he hadn't developed any offensive powers just yet. The ones he had, were the power to read minds, that was automatic, and to make the other person feel sensations that he felt, but he hadn't had a reason to use that again. It wasn't like him feeling pain would make them be detrimental to the enemy, at least he didn't think it would be happening.

"Did we know the female spat thorns too!?"

Matt complained down the line, as he heard metal being hit by the females thorns. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about such things, and enjoyed the idea that he could dodge the females thorns now, it just took him by surprise.

[There was no indication that she could do that no, sorry about that Mr. Stone. We only were under the assumption that she would only be able to produce them from her fingers. We're sorry about that Mr. Stone.]

Matt really felt like yelling down the line, but he took in a deep breath.

"Right, so I'm gonna have to avoid the thorns then. Hmmm, I wish I could use Telekinesis…I'm sure that you people were lying about that."

[No, we weren't dude.] Cisco complained. [But, don't worry about such things now. You have to get close to her, and knock her out. Do that amazing techniques of getting close to her, and then finish her off in one strike.]

"Eeh, easier said than done when your arm is burned."

He murmured, but still he looked around for anything that he could use to throw at the enemy.

Since he didn't have his powers to rely on, he could only use his own intelligence.

He could only see a few things that could help, and one such thing was a bins circular lid, and that's something that he would have to use, especially since that's the only thing that he could actually lift up…if he had Telekinetic powers, then he would use them, but he wouldn't be able to do that right now.

Making a decision, Matt lunged forward, and grabbed the cylinder, and launched it at the enemy that was behind him. the lid of the bin surprised the girl, so she made her fingernails sharper, and sliced through it.

"Aah!"

What she didn't realize was Matt was in there, using what speed he had, balling his good fist up, slamming it right into the girls face. Her body fell backwards, hitting the wall of the bricks behind her, knocking her out.

As soon as she was knocked out, Matt gritted his teeth as he looked behind him.

"Okay, we're all done here. Guys. And Caitlin."

[You got her then?]

He heard Cisco, so Matt walked forward, as he spoke.

"That's right, she went down with her partner leading the charge to unconscious lands…" He walked out to see a crowd before him. "And a crowd has gathered before me again, and are clapping…" In the crowds, he saw that Iris was there, cheering and clapping. "…And Iris is here again. How does she keep turning up to places I have been?"

As he said that, pain of the thoughts of everyone around began to creep into his mind. This…was one of the aspects that he didn't like doing. He, didn't like this, he didn't like the very idea that everyone just walked around his mind were their own.

[Damn, that girl doesn't stop, does she?]

Cisco complained, and Matt couldn't disagree either.

"What do I do now?"

He whispered over the comm's as the crowd walked closer towards him. With his injured arm, he wasn't sure what he would be able to do. He couldn't exactly fight through the crowds, he was sure he'd pass out if he attempted to, thanks to the noise being louder the closer they were in his mind that was.

"The Dark Avenger saved the day!"

He heard one of the crowds cheer, Cisco grinding his teeth on the comm's. He knew why, because Cisco didn't like the name, he wanted to pick Matt's name, yet he hadn't thought of a good one, even with the three months they had been working together now.

"Dark Avenger! He's surely my hero!"

A woman shouted off, Matt looking towards the woman and saw that she was pushing her boobs together. Matt, not one to deny such a chance, casually glanced at her, smiled, and then turned away, glad that he hadn't been noticed in his costume.

As they clapped, and clapped for him, he felt awkward about this.

He didn't know what to even think about it.

He didn't mind it, he actually liked it.

But, he didn't feel like he was doing, enough.

Sure, he knocked down Metahuman's, but he felt it wasn't…enough, he wanted to do more. But, with the power he had, he wouldn't be able to fight fires, or anything of that level. He wanted to use his powers to save peoples lives, and help them out with their lives, and things like that.

As he was in thought, Iris came close to him, and smiled as she put her hands behind her back.

"Dark Avenger, you've saved many lives today. You're the coolest!"

Matt knew what was coming next from Cisco, it always came when someone said it.

[Tell her that you're not Dark Avenger! Tell her Matt, right now! I come up with the names damn it!]

Matt cringed from the shouting on the other side of the earpiece, so much so that he felt physical discomfort.

"Erm…Iris, I'm not called Dark Avenger, and this isn't my finished costume either."

He hoped that satisfied Cisco, as honestly, as long as it wasn't a dorky name, then he was pretty cool with anything, and he knew he was working on a costume for Matt.

"Oh, what's your name then? And new costume sounds cool as well."

"Erm…"

Matt couldn't reveal his real name, of course he couldn't.

But, if not that…then, he didn't know what he was going to be doing.

The real name, he didn't even know what to use.

He couldn't use his real name, he didn't have a choice.

But Cisco hadn't thought of one yet, so he was lost on what to call himself.

[Tell her to be decided, then get out of there!]

Matt was all for that plan, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah…to be decided Iris, and now, I must go…and fight crime other places…bye."

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to get through the crowds, he ran the opposite direction. People watched as he hopped onto a large dumpster, and then with the flow, grabbed onto the fire escape ladders, and crawled up them. He then rushed up the flight of stairs as fast as he could, and disappeared onto the roof.

As Iris watched him go, she placed a hand over her head.

"Really, what a hero he is."

Iris couldn't help but admire the fact that he was doing this now. Truly, she was enamoured about superhero's and especially ones that did such things for people without even asking for anything in return.

* * *

When Matt returned to the S.T.A.R Labs, he saw that Harrison, and Cisco were sat by the computers, while Caitlin stood in the labs or medical bay, Matt didn't honestly know which one was which, but he didn't care. He also saw unconscious Barry, and now it had been nine months, Matt felt worried for him.

"I'm back."

"Duuuude! That was cool! Two Meta's at once! That was awesome!"

Matt was glad to hear the compliment that Cisco gave, but winced at his arm being in pain, burned, and the hole from the thorn wasn't something that he honestly cared all that much about honestly right now.

"Thanks Cisco, the thorn bitch was a tough nut to crack. But, seems like she went down…speaking of, are the police going to be able to detain her, and such…? I mean, I get we've got…a certain understanding about it, and they have too…but, that one guy could burn things with just his hands alone. What if he just burns through the bars?"

"That's a good question actually Mr. Stone. We'll have to think of new places to detain the more, stronger Metahuman's. But, the question is…where are we going to detain them…hmmm, we'll have to have a good think about it. But don't worry, for this Meta, we'll find a secure location for him, and his girlfriend."

Matt nodded, trying to not look at Harrison Wells. He didn't trust him, he couldn't trust him. He didn't know why, he just couldn't trust him at all, it was like his heart was being ripped away ever since it happened.

"You know, Iris interacts with you, and the...hero you, how does she not know it's you?"

"Trust me, she thinks about the connections more than I'd like. On some level, I think that she knows me and...well, hero me are the same person."

Deep down, he knew that she had a very good idea, but he didn't want to truly admit it, he didn't want to put her in danger, yet he thought she'd be a great help at the same time.

"Oh, by the way, she's waiting for you. And…she's not happy…"

Cisco's warning didn't help Matt relieve any tension that he had.

Matt grimaced, as he looked towards Caitlin.

She was, putting on a rubber glove, and staring right at him.

To him, it was a scenario like he was in a dark place.

She looked like a mad scientist right now, and like she was going to kill him, even if Caitlin was a very sweet person.

Matt shook his head, and backed away slowly, Harrison looking on with slight bemusement.

"Cisco, I don't want to go in their alone with-"

"Matthew Lee Stone! You get your butt in here right now!"

Matt felt the pain and anger in her words, and how she looked didn't help either. He felt like he was about to get scolded. Even Cisco didn't want to trade places with Matt right now. No one would when Caitlin wasn't happy.

"She middle named you dude…you better go…"

He put a hand to his mouth, feeling the tears prickling his eyes, he didn't want to die after all. But, Caitlin wasn't making it any easier either. He steeled himself the best that he could, and walked into the medical bay.

"H-Hey Dr Snow…I really like what you've done with your hair today…it's pretty…"

He thought that futile attempt of calming the young girl down would work…

It didn't.

"Don't call me Dr Snow right now, or give me compliments to butter me up either, and take your clothes off."

He knew why she asked that, but each time that she did ask him that (which was getting more frequent as time went on) it just sounded more, and more dirty than it really should be, then there's the fact that she was wearing rubber gloves…it didn't look the best.

"How do you remain stoic faced when you say that…?"

"Because I'm quite, as you'd say, pissed off right now. Now, take off your clothes, except your underwear, and allow me to examine your body for any more wounds. I swear, the next time you get injured, I won't patch you up."

"You say that every time, and you do patch me up each time anyway."

Caitlin didn't look pleased, and just held her stare towards him.

"It's not funny."

"No, it's really not. Okay, I'll take my clothes off."

Without even a care, Matt peeled out of his clothes, and some of it hurt more than others. The arm was hard to get out of, thankfully the arm and the cloth didn't fuse together due to the heat, but it was painful to take off. He didn't get hit in his legs, so he didn't know why he had to take his pants off…Caitlin usually asked him to do that, so he didn't question it.

Caitlin's eyes went over his physique. If anything, she noticed that he was getting fitter by the time going on. She remembered him three months ago, and now, and there was a notable difference. Probably with all the running over the city he had been doing.

" _Wow each time that I see him like this, and that helpless look on his face when being treated is…_ " Caitlin's eyes opened with realization. " _N-No, I can't think about it, he'll know I'm thinking about his body and his adorable way of looking at me sometimes…he can't know…think of something else Caitlin…naked Matthew is good…God no he's going to know…my God, I can't look down at his…_ " Matt leaned forward, with a small knowing smirk on his face. " _Damn, he knows that I'm thinking about him, he can hear my thoughts…he's probably going to think I'm weird for checking him out during an examination…ooh no, he knows that I..._ "

Matthew just stared at her, no judgement on his face, or in his eyes either. If anything, it was just a friendly stare.

She stared back at him, trying to think of a way to say this.

But, she thought that the most direct way of saying it would be best.

"M-My thoughts aren't something I can control, you understand? W-When I think of things…they are just fleeting thoughts, not something I seriously think about all of the time. And by that, I mean, I am…erm…I was…eeh, it's…let's just say when I think "Nice body." I'm thinking about how your body is…erm…it's just something I can admire…you're quite in a good physical condition, and it isn't bad either. S-So yeah, that's what I know sometimes…that's how it is Caitlin…erm, I mean, Matthew…yeah, that's it."

She finally said after a few seconds of silence.

It was quite clear that she was nervous, and how she stuttered, made her very adorable.

If she could read his mind, then he'd feel embarrassed, and he'd be ashamed of thinking she was adorable, since he still had a girlfriend…even if that was a very painful subject right now, he still was a committed man, and wouldn't leave her because things were rough, he was trying his best to mend their relationship…Rachael just didn't want too.

Matt just stared at her, then nodded his head in agreement.

"Very true Caitlin."

"A-And, when I check you out during an examination…it's purely for scientific reasons."

"Okay Caitlin, I believe you."

He really didn't, but he couldn't continue to make her feel embarrassed. Even he was when he heard, flattering, and unflattering thoughts from different people.

"G-Good, then let's get onto the examination."

Caitlin looked over his body, while he tried to stay as still as he could.

She spoke some medical stuff that he didn't really understand. He knew the basic gist of what was wrong with him, and how she was treating him.

"You know, I'm seriously going to have to make you stop going out in doing these suicidal missions."

Caitlin said seriously, as she bandaged the wound on his arm, treating it first however.

"Well, there's no one else that's stepped up to the mantle. Until there is, I have to do it, don't I?"

That's one thing that she didn't like about this, and expressed it clearly to him.

"No, you don't. Just because Cisco, and Dr Wells want you too, it doesn't mean that I want you too. Matthew, you're getting more and more injured…though you do heal at a remarkable rate…even then, it isn't fast enough. Perhaps, it is because of your mind being…no, that wouldn't…maybe, it does have to do with your abilities. Perhaps, psychic forces can also heal your body. To go into it now would take a while, but Dr Wells does theorize that your powers is called Psionic, a special type of energy, and it can also be used to heal your body as well, manipulating your cells, even without you realizing either. Or maybe, you're drawing in energy around you, maybe from others around you, as your powers are to do with minds, why not bodies as well? Or, maybe these theories are wrong, and you just have a healing factor too."

Matt listened to what she said, and while some sounded good, he didn't mind about the science behind it. If he could heal at a better rate than normal humans, then he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Ooh, so I have a healing factor then? That's pretty cool~"

"No, it isn't pretty cool. It just means that you'll take more dangers with your life…and I don't want you to be in danger, or in pain." Caitlin sounded serious, her eyes never wavering. "Matthew, think about what you're doing, and think about this pain you're in. I, don't want you to be in pain like this. Do you understand me Ron…Matthew?"

Caitlin corrected herself just as she was going to say his name, and Matt, heard it, but chose to not comment on it, so she didn't feel sad, or self conscious about saying it either.

It had happened a few times when she'd slip up and say "Ronnie!" rather than "Matthew!" and the boy had to wonder what that was about, but he didn't want to say anything to make her feel worried.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry for worrying you…honestly, it feels, a relief that a girl does worry about me."

"Why's that?"

She took mild interest as she continued patching him up.

"It's just, my…Rachael has been…well, to say that we're people sharing an apartment would be a gross misstep. She…kinda doesn't want to talk to me anymore, and when she does, all she does is accuse me of cheating on her and tells me how useless I am, worthless…and how I'm never there for her…even though she tells me to leave her alone...and then says that I should give up on my sister…I don't want to do that though…"

Caitlin looked towards him, as she finished, seeing the pain in his eyes, and not from his powers. That always was there, he was just better at hiding it than most would be. But, she knew that he was in extreme emotional, and physical pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. For what it's worth, you're not useless, or worthless, you're quite far from it. Over three months now, you've been protecting the city, and getting injured quite heavily…you're not useless at all. This is going to sound cliché, but you're kind of a hero."

Matt gained a slight smile, as she sat beside him.

"Hero huh…makes me feel all special inside~ Even with these injuries, makes it almost worth it to see people being happy~"

Even though he said it cheerfully, she still held reservations about him doing this.

"I'm serious about you going out and fighting Metahuman's. Matthew, I, don't want you to get hurt anymore. You're not invulnerable, and one day…you'll get an injury I can't fix, and you will die. Is that what you want?"

The concern alone, really did touch him more than anything else.

Caitlin, truly did help him in more ways that she even realized. Even without physically helping him, her compassion towards him did bring his spirits up, and his heart felt good, it felt warm, and it felt like it didn't have to go to war around her, unlike what he had to feel with Rachael for the past nine months.

"I have to do it Caitlin. No one else can do it. I know my powers aren't the most, fighting friendly right now. I mean, I can use it in day to day life, and battles against normal and sometimes Meta's that don't have amazing powers. But I haven't come across such a being just yet that can use powers above what a normal human might be able to take out, and when I do…we'll figure out a way to deal with it. And when another person comes along, they can have the job. Heck, maybe even Barry in their will be the hero."

"That's if he ever wakes up, and that's if he has any abilities. We don't know anything about him, but his body is…odd. His muscles should be going through dystrophy, but they aren't. It's the opposite actually."

"Oh, I'm sure he will eventually, heck maybe that's a sign right there that he has powers, defying the odds and keeping himself fit even unconscious. Iris is hopeful anyway about it, and if she is, then I am too. She knows him the best after all." Suddenly, as they were talking, a sudden pain overcame him, the boy placing a hand to his head, breathing in deeply. "Aaaah…"

His hand went to his head, a surge of pain ripping through his skull. It was getting worse, the pain that was. It lasted longer, and was getting louder. The noises inside of his head, felt like screams, and he couldn't say it to Caitlin…he felt scared.

"You're in pain again." She got off from the bed, and took out a syringe with a strange liquid inside. "Here, give me your arm." He nodded, and put out his arm. He looked away, looking quite afraid. "We've done this a few times now, more than that actually, I don't get why you're squeamish about needles."

"I don't like them. Bad experience when I was younger, don't care to repeat that process either."

He said, while gritting his teeth, a new surge of pain coming through to his mind.

"So, fighting Metahuman's that can melt your body is fine, but you're worried about a small needle?"

Caitlin would laugh if the pain in Matt's skull wasn't so serious.

"It's scary…"

He made a face that was close to being quite worried, but Caitlin wasn't going to have any of it.

"Ooh don't be a baby and accept it."

She then injected the…whatever it was, Matt didn't know the intimate details. He only knew that it was some kind of drug Caitlin came up with to suppress the pain that was in his mind.

Once the injection had been done, she sat down next to him again, and watched as the pain slowly slipped away, but always was there somewhere deep within him.

"I still think we should tell Dr Wells, and Cisco. It's getting worse, isn't it?"

She didn't have to be a mind reader to tell that it was, and she didn't want him to be in such a painful state.

"…Yeah, my thoughts…are like whispers sometimes, in the sea of loud booming voices…it's hard to really tell what I'm thinking sometimes, and not someone else. Just the other day, I found this thing, really cute. I was thinking it was really cute…but, then I realize that it was a little girl admiring an insect…and that wasn't my thought, I am averse to insects myself…but, I wouldn't find one cute…yet, I was convinced…I found it cute…and when I saw the girl, and she stopped looking…I snapped back to myself."

"Then, that's why we should tell them. They can help, Matthew."

He knew that she was only trying to help him, but he couldn't trust Wells, it was impossible, after everything that happened.

"No, I don't want Harrison Wells to know about me or anything. I am only reluctantly working with him because…well, the Metahuman's are out there, and need to be stopped if they are doing bad deeds. But, I don't trust him, and I won't trust him either. I know he's hiding something, and I won't be able to trust him with my life either. Besides, it's been nine months, and Barry in their hasn't woken up…and I haven't found my sister…he caused me to have this…power, I won't say gift because it's not. Don't you think I'd rather get rid of these abilities than keep them? All they do is give me secrets of people that…I don't want to know about, and it causes me to feel…distant to them…"

"I can only imagine, what it is like to hear everyone's secrets, the thoughts they have, and have to pretend to not hear them, or hear things that could affect you negatively, and have to pretend that you didn't hear anything at all, or confront it, and then have no evidence on how you actually knew what was said. Even with Cisco and me, I bet you hear things even if you try not to, am I wrong?"

He nodded like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"That's right, I hear Cisco's…fantasies about women a lot." Caitlin scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, you don't want to hear what he thinks about Iris when she comes in here. It's like living with a teenager that watches porn out loud."

"Hehe, I don't want to imagine Cisco, like that honestly. But, Matthew?"

Matt tilted his head to the side.

"Yes?"

"You don't have worry about my thoughts, I'm not ashamed of anything I think, and if…if I ever think anything that is…something that might hurt you, tell me about it, okay?"

"Alright-"

"Matt! Incoming!"

Matt sighed and ran into the control room, Caitlin hesitantly following.

Getting there, Cisco, and Harrison at the monitors. Caitlin wasn't sure about this, as his injuries hadn't even been healed yet from the last fight. She could see that he was holding his burned arm with a pained expression.

"Reports have just come in, there's a man with bladed arms attacking the local shopping centre. Members of the public have casualties, one has been confirmed dead, and several have been injured. Police are on their way, though I am not sure they would be able to take this person down."

That…devastated Matt.

Having powers was all fun and games…until someone died.

He didn't even know why Caitlin and Cisco didn't think bad of this man.

He hated Harrison for what he had done.

It just seemed insane to like this person.

Work with this person.

It seemed wrong to even have him here.

Matt looked towards Harrison, and his eyes began turning red.

"That's because of you Wells. Someone's died because of you. Another person. How many is that in the body count now? Or have you lost track of how many have died because of you? I could jog your memory if you like, because I remember all of their names, I had to write about it for my newspaper, about the victims that night, and the still rising body count."

Harrison looked back towards Matt, seeing his red eyes, and felt…worried slightly.

The very fact that Matt hated him wasn't a secret. But when he became…evil for a lack of a better word, then it was a scary time.

"Yes…I suppose that it is my fault."

"Don't pretend you care." Matt spat out hatefully. "You're just like them, always getting away with your actions. Not paying for what you've done. You're exactly like them."

"Them...? Who's them?"

Matt's lips curled upwards into a dirty smirk, his hand gathering red energy. However, it slowly formed into something, a tangible something. It was small, yet looked very sharp.

A dagger of red energy was formed within his hand, Cisco fanboying and worrying at the same time, and before they could even think, Matt thrusted it forward, stopping just near his glasses, the air from the speed brushed past Harrison's hair.

"All of you are the same, you sicken me. You never take responsibility for what you've done. The lives you've destroyed... Maybe, I should just take actions against you for all of your victims…"

Caltlin could tell that he slowly, was slipping away into, whatever took over. She knew it was getting worse. More than before, it seemed that it was harder for Matt to control…whatever took over his body. She knew it wasn't him, she knew that he didn't want to hurt…but, when his eyes turned red, it was like a switch had been flipped, and it wasn't Matt anymore.

"Matthew." She got close, and pulled him back, seemingly snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. He looked down at the dagger in his hand, tossing it to the side where it dissipated into nothingness, Harrison taking a relieved breath as did Cisco. "Are you okay?"

He came back to his senses, then nodded kindly.

"Yeah…I'm okay…so, sword Metahuman huh…that's, wonderful. Well, best go."

Caitlin broadened her expression, shaking her head.

"You can't go out like that. You've not even recovered from the Meta's before."

Matt waved a hand at her.

"Someone's already dead Caitlin…I've got to go and do something."

"It's a Meta with swords for arms, how can you fight that exactly?"

"I'll improvise. Trust me, I'm pretty good at that."

He started for the door.

"If you come back with wounds, I won't patch them up this time."

It was her futile effort to keep him from going…she didn't want him to be hurt.

"Hehe, I love it when you play stubborn like that, gives it an extra flare."

He joked with her, though she couldn't see the worry in his eyes.

Even then, she persisted.

"Don't be foolish, and think. Have you even got a plan?"

"I've got Cisco, Wells, and you, I don't need plans. I just need three genius' behind me."

"He's got a point Caitlin. We'd be able to help him out with this."

Caitlin threw a frustrated look towards Cisco who backed down. Then, she looked towards the departing Matt.

"Hey, we're not finished here yet."

"I have to be finished here, Caitlin. I've got to go before more people die."

"Wait-"

Before she could get it out, he had already taken some clothes, and left for the sight. Truly, she didn't like that this was happening. But, she couldn't stop him, it was like he was a man on a mission. Perhaps, it was because of what happened with his sister…he didn't want anything else to happen to anyone.

* * *

A while later, Caitlin paced the room, waiting for any news.

They hadn't heard anything in a while, or at least Caitlin didn't hear anything. If she could only hear something, then she'd at least know that he was okay. Even then,

"Geez Caitlin, relax."

Cisco called over, as he went over some stuff over the computer. Harrison didn't say anything, just looking on between the two of them.

"How can I relax when you're sending a man to his death? Each and every time."

She shot back at Cisco, Cisco scrunching up his eyebrows in perplexity.

"He's not going to die, he took care of the enemy with our help I might add, and is coming back here. We saved the day again. Three times in this one day, three Metahuman's. That's got to be a record or something, hasn't it?"

"This isn't a game Cisco!"

She argued, worrying more and more for Matt who should've been back by now.

Cisco however, saw something…different in the doctor.

It seemed more than simple worrying to him.

"Caitlin, it's not like you, like him, right?"

"Of course I like him, he's not a bad guy…wait, oh you meant…oh, then no, I don't like him like that. But, he's been doing this for three months now, fighting, people that have weird abilities, and besides mind reading, he's a normal person. This can't be okay, he's going to come back here with wounds that can't be fixed. He's going to die out there."

Cisco wasn't entirely convinced, but didn't say anything else.

Soon, Matt came back into the labs, and he looked…less than stellar. He had wounds all over him, blood coming from his stomach, chest, and arms. His face also had some gashes on it as well, his outfit had been torn to shreds. He was breathing heavily, clutching the wound at his side, it looked to be very deep.

"S-Shit! Matt, are you alright!?"

"Cisco, get the medkit!"

Harrison ordered, Cisco running straight away to get it.

Caitlin rushed over towards Matt, and took him by the shoulders.

"I told you…I told you that…you'd get hurt, why didn't you listen to me?"

"I stopped the Metahuman, and managed to save a little girl before she got stabbed, though it slashed me in the ribs, and it might've broken a rib, or at least fractured or something. But, I think that your healing factor thing is real as these cuts on my face where bigger than before."

"A healing factor?" Harrison rolled up. "That's fascinating. Perhaps, you do have a healing factor as well."

"Even then, get into the medical bay."

Caitlin ordered, Matt just smiled weakly, nodding.

He didn't mess with Caitlin like this, she had a very scary kind of voice when she was angry. It was a quiet anger, one that didn't come out, she wasn't the type to just broadcast her emotions. Yet, with Matt…they were drawn out, and only one other person had ever done that before with her.

By the time they arrived, Caitlin saw the medical kit being laid down on the bed. She saw Cisco standing there. It seemed like she had to say something what she didn't want Cisco to hear, so he left, and closed the door.

As soon as he did, she turned to Matt, and unintentionally pushed harder on his facial wounds to clean the blood, causing pain to erupt within him.

"Oww! Jesus woman! Do you treat all your patients like this!? I am injured, you know!?"

"Yes I do realize that! I didn't mean to do that though, I am sorry for hurting you." She turned towards him, roughly taking his arm to see the wounds…slowly healing, the corner of her eyes began slowly, building tears, though she refused to acknowledge them. "But you know, I specifically stated that going out with these injuries wasn't a good thing, and then what do you go and do? Go out there and get yourself nearly killed! Again! Geez Ronnie, you're always…" Realizing what she said, she put her head down. "Matthew, I meant Matthew, sorry."

She truly did regret saying Ronnie, and not Matthew since this wasn't Ronnie. She didn't even know why she called him Ronnie sometimes. They look quite different, they even have different heights, and faces, and even different hair colours. But, for the life of her, she just couldn't help but let it slip, and now she felt bad about saying it. However, she couldn't deny that he brought…a certain air about him that did remind her of Ronnie. They were quite different yet…something about him was, quite like Ronnie, and she didn't know what that was.

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you feel concern. But, I'm not sorry for going Caitlin. I saved a little girl from being killed, and others too. I might've gotten injured, but I saved people. Do you know what that feeling is like?"

"No, I really don't."

She didn't mean it in a negative way, she just hadn't had the same rush that Matt seemed to be getting.

"Then, you don't…I saw, that little girls face as I saved her…it just reminded me of…"

"Your sister."

She guessed accurately.

"Yeah…my sister. I couldn't save her…"

"You don't know she's dead."

She comforted, as she treated the wounds, that honestly didn't need much treating. Though they were slow to heal, it didn't mean that they weren't healing. She was quite flabbergasted by the fact that his body could heal itself.

"It's been nine months, and not even so much as a postcard, I'm pretty sure she's dead at this point, and I don't know what happened to her. The police have pretty much given up looking for her, Rachael's always riding me about giving up the search too plus all of the other stuff she accuses me of doing like cheating, and other things I wouldn't do, and then there's these Metahuman's…honestly, it's kind of a relief that I gained this distraction. If I didn't…then I don't know what I would do."

"You'd be able to get through it, you're very strong, and I don't mean physically. I don't think I could cope with the pain you've been going through these nine months if it was me."

"Well, I've got a great doctor who helps me out, so that's a good thing."

She quickly raises her eyebrows towards him, Matt offering a small smile right back.

But that stopped when the thoughts of what happened to him came right through, and she didn't like it at all.

"Even then, I wish you wouldn't go out and just risk your life like that. It's irresponsible, reckless, insane-"

"How many of these can I expect before you're finished?"

Caitlin's eyes went towards his own, storming right at him, then looked into his eyes, at a close range. She moved closer, and closer, she didn't stop either. Her eyes danced with ideas that met his own eyes.

"You know, I'm being very serious right now Matthew. Say what you want about me, but seeing you like this, I really don't understand. It looks like you're deliberately putting yourself into danger because-"

"Harrison Wells made these Metahuman's, Caitlin. No matter what else is said, he made them, and now, until someone else comes, I have to clean up the messes. I get cut, slashes, and what not. It doesn't compare to the pain screaming in my mind. But, you make it better, so I don't mind anything else~"

"I really don't understand you sometimes. But, listen to me right now. No fighting Metahuman's for at least a day or two, until these injuries disappear. If you do heal faster than normal humans, then I want to at least see it before you just recreate wounds."

"But…" Caitlin stared at him with a no-nonsense look, he begrudgingly agrees. "…fine, I'll do as you ask."

"Yes, you better listen to me. If you go out again like this, then I won't forgive you Matthew. I'm serious. If you have to go out again, then do it after you've recovered. Even hero's take time off."

Caitlin revealed her very unnoticeable concerned face. The face that really did show true concern. Honestly, he hadn't remembered the last time, besides Iris, someone looked upon him like that, and Caitlin had already gone through quite a bit, he didn't want to have to add to that. Even if he was reluctant since he did want to protect people now, even if that itself was reluctant due to the own pain he was feeling.

"Okay…if you look at me like that then I'll have to agree."

"Thank you, now stay still. This is going to hurt…probably a lot, as it seems like I might have to…yeah, this is going to hurt."

Matt winced as Caitlin leaned closer…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

She couldn't contain the giggle as she shed actual tears for what she did…no man or woman should have to go through such pain.

* * *

"Owwww…you sadist…"

Matt walked into his building, the place where his apartment is, and Caitlin was right by his side. He held his sides in pain, the cuts on his face had vanished by now. The healing factor did heal most of the injuries, but Caitlin took care of the more, painful ones.

"I told you it would hurt. And you're healing, you'll be back to normal soon. I don't get pleasure in hurting you."

"Well, lots of other Metahuman's do."

"Well, I'm not a Metahuman."

She retorted as she walked up the stairs with him.

He was going slower, due to the fact that he was still in pain.

"You didn't have to drive me home, I could've got here myself."

"Yes, you probably could have. But, how was I meant to know that you wouldn't go off and fight a Metahuman behind my back? I know you and Cisco talked about it before going. I don't need your mind reading powers to know that."

She countered, Matt giving her a sad look.

"I said that I wouldn't until I was better. I don't make promises lightly."

"Good, because I don't want you to make promises lightly either."

The pair continued going up the stairs, until reaching Matt's floor.

Since he had his keys, he unlocked his door, and invited Caitlin inside.

"Well, this is where I live." He spoke with a serene voice. "Rach, I'm home. We've got company."

From the bathroom, Rachael came out, and saw Caitlin.

" _This is the bitch he's been cheating on me with._ "

Matt heard inside of his head from Rachael's mind.

"Rachael, this is Caitlin-"

"Your new whore?"

"Rachael! Don't call Caitlin a whore! She's not a whore! Please apologize for calling her that!"

Matt's words weren't heard, as Rachael's anger intensified.

"Did you just call me a whore?"

Caitlin couldn't believe it, she couldn't remember a time where she was called a whore, if ever.

Rachael didn't even care, nodding her head as she continued.

"That's right, I did. Because, I knew it, after all this time, I knew he'd slip, and bring her here. Hah, well, looks like I was right."

Caitlin could only watch on and remembered what Matt said about Rachael jumping to conclusions, and knew that he was right now.

"For your information, he announced I was coming inside, to you. And I am not dating him. Nor sleeping with him. I'm actually his doctor, and he's been…injured, and I offered to take him home, that's all."

She wanted to convey to Rachael that, they honestly weren't together. And she didn't want to be the reason why Matt, and his love life suffered. She wasn't even interested in Matt like that, right now only interested in his well being in general.

"Ooh sure you are. Is that how you like it Matt? Doctor Doctor?"

"Rach, please…she's been taking care of me."

"Ooh I'm sure she has been."

Matt rolled his eyes, while Caitlin felt out of place right now, but didn't have the heart to leave, seeing as how Matt really wasn't feeling the best right now.

"Not like that. Remember, those headaches? She's been helping me, when she didn't have to do anything for me. She's…She's really been great to me. Please, let's not fight. I already feel crap from today, I just want to relax."

"Ooh, you can relax with her then."

"I meant you, Rach."

He spoke with a sad expression, Caitlin feeling quite bad for him right now. She could literally feel the negative feelings rolling off Rachael for Matt. It was almost as if she hated him, and she couldn't see why Rachael did, since Matt hadn't shown anything to her that would indicate that he was a bad person.

"Oh no, don't worry about me, I'm going out. Won't be back until tomorrow anyway. Goodbye."

"Wait-" Before he could say it, she pushed past him, due to the weakened condition he was in, his body just went with the push, pushing him into the doorknob, where the major wound was. "Aaaaaaaagh!"

Matt fell to the ground, clutching his side in terrible pain.

"Matthew, are you okay!?"

Like what she thought Rachael would do, Caitlin actually bent down to check on him as he held his side.

Rachael looked on with a snide look on her face.

"Ooh stop pretending you're hurt."

Caitlin looked up towards her, and felt…angry.

More anger than she had expressed in awhile, and she couldn't keep it back.

"He IS hurt, you stupid woman! If you took, I don't know, five seconds to actually look at him, you can clearly see that he's in pain, was holding onto his side, and for your information, he's not cheating on you! Honestly, he's meant to be your boyfriend, and it's like you don't care about him at all!"

Rachael was fuming, and was tempted to hit Caitlin.

But she sighed, and grabbed a bag, then walked out.

Once she was outside, Rachael's face and body turned into that of a man, grabbing a gun out of the bag, and pulled on it, making a noise, then she placed the gun back in the bag, walking away.

Back inside of the apartment, Matt managed to get over to the couch with Caitlin's help.

Caitlin couldn't believe that Matt…put up with this.

" _Why does he even stay with her if it is this bad, he doesn't deserve to be accused and pushed around like this…_ " She flew her eyes to Matt who indeed heard the thought. "Matthew, I didn't mean to think…"

She didn't have the words, but Matt didn't mind, truthfully, he was okay with expressing his thoughts to Caitlin.

"The reason is…because I love her. I've been with her for…over two years now, and before the disappearance of my sister, it was good. I mean, we had fights sure, like normal couples do…but, it didn't get this bad until recently…well, nine months ago actually. I don't know what to think about it, but I am going to try my best to...I don't want to give up, I'm not a quitter. Maybe I'm an idiot for trying to make things work, I realize that...but, this, my life, has been turned upside down, and if I don't at least try then...I can't just lose this last aspect of my life, former life that is, I'm not ready to just give up, and I know that we personally went through things back at the Leaeeeeh, never mind...I know it's not exactly the healthiest, but I know...she's going through something, I don't know what it is, but I know it's something, and I just...I don't want to just give up, it's not in me to just quit...maybe I do have to face reality...but that seems quite hard right now, and with everything else going on, reality just seems, too difficult for me to think about, I already lost my sister, I don't wanna lose someone else as well. Well, thanks for taking me home Caitlin, and hearing my rambles. You can, go home if you like? I'm just gonna…watch television or something."

Caitlin felt guilty by the second, seeing as how she thought she caused that. Though clearly, she could see that he was trying his best to keep it together. She guessed that this was his own way to keep his former life together, and even Matt wasn't an idiot, and could see it wasn't working, but if she was in the same situation...she would probably try and keep it together, for as long as she could do.

"I've…made a mess of things, haven't I? I, caused that then, right?"

Matt shook his head strongly.

"No, she would've gone anyway. She goes out most nights now, and I don't know what she does…even with my mind reading powers, all I hear when she's around me are thoughts of how she is waiting for me to mess up, and how she detests my sister, and me so…yeah, that's how it. My life, essentially is this. Wake up from the at most an hour sleep, with a screaming headache, being accused a lot, doing my daily job as a reporter, going out to fight Metahuman's that cause me injuries, get patched up by you, get dosed up by you so I'm not driven to the brink of crying with such painful thoughts, check on the nightclub to make sure it isn't going out of business, and then head home to get accused more…perfect."

"No…that's quite far from it."

"I was being sarcastic…did that lose you Dr Snow?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or point out that she did know it was a form of sarcasm.

"Never mind. But, how's the pain?"

She looked at the wound, and fortunately, it wasn't bleeding. If he had been anyone else, if he didn't have this healing factor, then she'd say he'd be bleeding right now.

"I'm fine, it's easing. Thanks Caitlin."

"Great, so what should we watch?"

Matt cocked his head to the side.

"Eh?"

"Yes, I mean, I can't leave you like this. I thought that maybe your…girlfriend would stay and keep an eye on you. But, if she's going to be gone, then someone has to make sure that you don't, I don't know, suffer or anything."

"You don't have to, I don't want to cut into your evening."

"This is the most excitement I've had in…a long time."

"Wow, you must be the most boring woman on earth if you think this is excitement."

Caitlin turned her scary eyes towards him…

But then she locked eyes with him, and let a small giggle out, as he did as well.

"Well, I don't have the most social of lives."

"Hey, neither do I now."

The pair shared another laugh together, and settled down.

"About before...Matthew."

"Hmmm?"

His eyes went towards her, as she looked serious.

"I called you Ronnie, and I shouldn't of done that."

"No, I-"

"No, it wasn't right." She cut him off, and took his hand in her own. "You're not Ronnie, and I don't want you to think that I am...trying to put you as Ronnie, because I'm really not trying to do that. If I slip like that again, just tell me, okay?"

"Caitlin, I understand...remember, I can hear your thoughts."

Caitlin adopted a sad smile.

"It wasn't fair of me to call you that, and I know I've done it before, and it makes me feel terrible, how I might make you feel like I don't see you, as you when I really do deep down. It's just...you remind me a lot of him, is all, yet you're different in so many ways, both equally good ways though. So, even if I slip like that, just tell me, and I'll apologize, I don't want you to think that I only think of you as a Ronnie replacement, because, I really like you, you scare me half to death a lot, I find myself worrying myself sick sometimes, but I really do find you...quite charming in a way, and funny. And you're heroic, even with all of the odds against you, even with so much pain and misery stacked upon you, you risk your life while being around someone that you hate, so you can fix the mistakes, that we caused that night, when you really don't have to, so I just want to say, thank you for being so, brave, and kind as you are. It really is...lovely how you do that."

Matt, didn't think she'd even call herself out on that slip before, but it made...him feel better that she did. He didn't want to say anything, to make anything awkward, but the fact that she did it, showed how truly, caring she was of others feelings, and he respected that of her.

"Well...thanks Caitlin. It means a lot to hear that."

"Oh, on record, I don't particularity like Rachael either, I don't think she's good enough for you. Sorry if that's out of bounds, but you deserve better than to be treated like that."

She didn't care she said it like that really, she just wanted him to be, happy, and clearly, he wasn't.

"Heh, where am I gonna find someone? I can imagine it. "Hey hunny, I know your every thought, I sometimes turn evil, and I feel like I'm dying from headaches and sometimes don't even know if my thoughts are mine or someone else's, and I might get myself murdered by Metahuman's, so what's for dinner...wait, never mind, heard it from your head!" and yeah, doesn't sound great on a dating profile, does it?"

"Not the best no, but I am sure...some women might appreciate honesty like that."

"Most women would run away from the evil part. Or the fighting Metahuman's to the death part. Or just the mind reading part. Pretty much any part honestly."

He countered, as Caitlin budged closer.

"I'm not running away." Realizing what she said, she giggled nervously. "W-When I said that, I meant in a friendly way, not in a...you know."

"I get it, I am in a relationship anyway, I'm just glad to have a friend like you."

Caitlin smiled and they went to settle down on the couch.

Soon, they began watching a television show on Netflix. Though, Caitlin paid more interest in Matt than anything. She could see that he was struggling to stay awake, and he kept the pain he was experiencing in his mind to himself, but she could see the signs, she was a trained professional and could tell when someone was trying to conceal pain.

Matt took in a breath then he reached around the side, and pulled out his laptop. Caitlin curiously looked as he did, seeing the pain etched into his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking my schedule, I remember I have a class going on tomorrow I think..."

"Class? You go to college?"

That's what she thought, but Matt shook his head.

"No, I teach a class about advanced ICT, in that general area anyway, and stuff like that."

Caitlin blinked in rapid succession.

"I...didn't know that."

"I only do it twice a week, and I am checking if tomorrow is the day, been hard to remember lately. It's a class for teens, around 14 to 18 year olds, who are interested in it, and wish to advance their studies, and looks good for applications if going down this route, doesn't it? Jean actually suggested that I do it before she disappeared...I guess in a way, I am honouring that and doing it. I saw it online one day, applied for it, and got the job based on my credentials and such."

"I'm quite surprised, I didn't take you for a nerd type."

Matt snickered as he found the place that he was looking for.

"I ain't a nerd and no way on the level of brain-boxes like you or Cisco or that thing Wells, but I did have some degrees behind me...well, that's after the...certain events happening. Suffice to say, I am handy with computers, programs, hacking, things like that, and the pay isn't bad either. For twice a week, for an hour each time, it is pretty good. And there's some pretty cool kids there too, with some good futures ahead of them. Clare, John, Frankie, and a bunch of others, they're pretty intelligent. I'm sure some of them will become the future Cisco, or Caitlin."

"Future me, the cheek. I'm still young thank you."

Matt smiled gently, then put his computer away, and they got back to watching television.

However, she noticed that he was slipping, he could barely keep his eyes open.

And the pain that he felt, she could see he was biting it back so it didn't take over him.

When it became too much, Matt passed out, and fell onto her lap.

She didn't know what to say at first, she didn't even breathe properly…

But then, she heard it.

Whimpering.

Looking down at his face, she saw that tears ran from his eyes, and unconsciously, or not, he grabbed his head. He was sleeping, she knew that much. But the pain even during a rest period, she truly felt sorry for him.

" _This can't keep going on. I've got to help him somehow. I should have some in my bag, best not disturb him._ "

She went into her bag, and fished out a prepared syringe full of a drug that could at least keep the symptoms at bay, for now.

She took his arm while he slept, and injected him, wishing she could do more.

The pain soon disappeared from his face, and entered a normal, for Matt at least, sleep pattern.

Using her fingers, she ran them through his blonde locks.

" _I'll definitely help you, Matthew. Even if I have to betray you by coming to Dr Wells and Cisco. I can't have you suffer like this…if it continues on, you might be driven mad…or maybe that other side of you might take over…truly, I'll help you Matthew, because you've helped me in ways…you'll not know._ "

She didn't bother waking him, she didn't bother even nudging him either, she just allowed him to sleep on her lap.

It seemed like he needed it.

Support.

Support from someone that didn't accuse him, someone that didn't seemingly hate him.

She, would be that person, as in ways…he truly did help her with her own grief.

It was…a nice feeling to know she wasn't the only one in the world affected by what happened that day nine months ago.

* * *

A few days later, Matt watched as Caitlin and Cisco did their usual routine of watching over Barry. Honestly, he didn't know much about what they did for him, but whatever it was seemed to be important.

Nine months, he didn't think that he'd like to miss nine months of his life.

"By the way, what's Barry's last name?"

For all the time that they had seen him, Matt hadn't known Barry's last name.

"It's Allen, why?"

Cisco was curious, so Matt held up his phone.

"I'm gonna check his Facebook page."

"Why would you want to do that? It's not like he has posted anything."

Matt showed a small smile on his lips for Caitlin.

"Because my Dr Snow, I have read somewhere that coma patients respond to familiar sounds, and such. Maybe, I can find his fav song, and play it for him. It's not like anything else has worked for you guys anyway, has it?"

Cisco didn't want to be the one to say it, but he did anyway.

"He's right Caitlin, even you can't deny that."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, seeing that he was heavily getting into his phone.

"You might not be wrong. I guess it couldn't hurt, Matthew. Though, you think he'd keep his likes on, Facebook?"

Caitlin asked Matt as he stared at Barry's unconscious body.

The fast thoughts of Barry ran through his mind, causing it to make him feel pain.

"Checking his social media for ideas on how to wake him up with familiar sights, and sounds seems good. See, it is good to use social media sometimes. Though, I checked yours Caitlin, and you know that I care about you and such, but it is a little…lacklustre."

"He's right Caitlin. You've not updated in months. Not even a post, or anything."

"Don't take his side Cisco."

Cisco rolled his eyes, and left Matt to defend himself from Caitlin. But, Matt scrolled through Barry's Facebook, checking out different images.

"Damn, there's a lot of Iris and him pictures on here. Like a shrine almost. I mean, I have pics of me and my girl, but this is…wow, this is a shrine to her."

"Really?"

Cisco seemed intrigued, Matt nodding his head.

"Come check it out dude. Look at this, Iris, Iris, and more Iris. I am betting he had the hots for her. Can't blame him though, Iris is a pretty attractive woman, and even just talking with her is a very much a treat, and half the men I come across with her think the same thing."

"Amen to that my brother!"

Cisco walked over, and the pair continued looking through Barry's Facebook account. They did see there were lots of pictures of Barry and Iris on there, and some of Joe too. But mostly, it was him and Iris.

"There's even some of a girl named Felicity according to the tagged photo here...wow, she's kinda pretty as well. How does Barry know attractive women?" Caitlin looked at him incredulously. "I said Barry, not me. I of course know attractive women." Caitlin cocked her head. "You're very much one of them Caitlin, so is Iris, and so is Rachael, and now this Felicity though I don't know her personally."

Caitlin accepted that, but still wasn't thrilled Cisco stopped doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, that's Felicity Smoak, didn't know Barry knew her."

"Apparently so Cisco. Small world for you two huh."

Cisco nodded as they looked over the images together.

Caitlin tapped her foot onto the ground, annoyed.

"Cisco, we're supposed to be doing vitals for Barry."

"Yeah, in a minute."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but she walked over anyway, and looked down at Matt's phone.

"Heh, wow, Iris is everywhere on here."

Caitlin couldn't help but be shocked. If Iris didn't know that Barry had a thing for her, then she truly was blind.

"I'm betting he was, in love with her before all this happened. And never got to say anything either."

"Aah…it's going to suck when he learns that Iris is hooked up with that cop Eddie."

Matt mentioned to Cisco, Cisco pulling away with a WTF face.

"You serious?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy to her Father. But you're not her Father so I can tell you. I found out sometime ago, and she told me that I can't tell Mr. West, not that I see him much anyway. But yeah, I think they can't date, or it's frowned upon, or Mr. West frowns upon it. Either way, seems like things are going to be awkward for Mr. Allen there when he wakes up."

"No doubt."

Cisco finished off, as Matt found the songs that Barry liked.

"Aah, he likes Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Not the usual choice a dude would have, but it isn't bad either."

"Great, now can we get back to work."

"No one ever stopped you from working Caitlin."

Matt heard Cisco comment, and he received the eyes that not many people would want to have either. Caitlin didn't look pleased, but oddly, Matt looked quite pleased with Caitlin giving others the death glare that wasn't him.

Matt then looked down at his phone, and started the song.

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays~ Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me~ I love it~ Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start~ And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart~"

Matt sang along with the lyrics, causing Caitlin to stop, and watched as he casually danced around. Cisco looked bemused with the dancing, while Caitlin was enamoured by his voice.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't."

He believed that to the truth, but Caitlin shook her head.

"Yes you can. That was really good."

"You're just saying that to keep me sweet. Rach always said I had nails on a chalkboard voice."

"You don't trust me? I wouldn't lie. Rachael, was wrong. You've actually got a nice voice. I wouldn't know why she wouldn't like your voice. It's good."

"Aww, thanks Caitlin!"

Matt rushed to her side, hugging her from the side. Caitlin just smiled weakly, petting his arm with an entranced smile on her face. Cisco, noted that Matt really did bring Caitlin to smile, and he hadn't seen it since Ronnie…

And when he thought it, he realized that Matt could've heard it, so he looked towards the blonde.

But he was busy rubbing his face against Caitlin's.

"S-Stop acting like a cat!"

"Meow~ Kitty's are adorable though~ I know you like it, I can hear it in your head, and you wish for me to purr~ If you play your cards right, I could purr for you~"

Caitlin looked away so she couldn't see Cisco's shit eating grin.

"D-Don't say such-"

"Aah! Oh my God! W-What's happening!?"

Just then, Barry shot up, taking in a very long prolonged breath, giving Matt a fright.

"Holy shit, he's awake!"

Matt jumped, but Caitlin and Cisco sprang into action like the true professionals they were.

"He's up!"

Caitlin grabbed some medical equipment, checking over Barry's condition, as he looked freaked out. Matt himself walked over to the table, and saw that there was some medical equipment left on the table.

"Doctor Wells, get down to the cortex, like right now."

Cisco called over the comm's, then walked over towards Barry.

"This place is called the cortex?"

"Yeah, what did you think it was called?"

"The…medbay?"

Cisco snickered, but then saw the hurt look on Matt's face, so he receded the snicker, and just smiled weakly.

Caitlin checked over Barry's condition, Matt just chose to stay out of it.

"Over 110. Pulse 120. Flashlight." She looked at Matt, so he tossed her the flashlight, or he thought it was, and she shined it into his eyes, giving him a little hard look. "Pupils equally reactive to light."

She looked into his eyes more, but then he pushed past her, trying to get up. However, Cisco, walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, Caitlin continuing to do her medical exam over him, while Matt himself picked up a pot.

"Hey hey. Oh, oh, relax. Everything's okay, man. You're at S.T.A.R Labs."

Cisco confirmed, wanting to make sure that he didn't go mad, or something.

But Barry still looked confused.

"S.T.A.R Labs? Who…who are you?"

"I'm Cisco Ramon." He introduced himself to Barry, then pointed towards Matt who waved. "He's Matt Stone, and she's-" Looking towards Caitlin, she tilted her head. "-Caitlin, Doctor Snow as she likes to be called."

He corrected himself at the end, as Matt held up the pot in his hand.

"Caitlin needs you to urinate in this please."

Caitlin nodded, not knowing of tact right now, not that Matt cared either.

Cisco though looked towards Matt with an incredulous look.

"Not this second."

Matt shrugged his shoulders, putting the pot down.

"Hey, so do you have powers too?"

"P-Powers?" Barry rasped, trying to understand. "W-What are you talking about? What is going on?"

"You were struck by lightning, Barry. Apparently, I wasn't there so I don't know the full details, I just go over what Dr Snow, and Cisco here tell me. Let's hope that you have powers too. Maybe Caitlin will feel better then about me not going out. But powers Barry, you could have them~ Don't you want to save the kittens or something?"

"Kittens…?"

Barry got off the bed, and wondered around.

If he was Barry, then Matt would feel odd as well, and probably would want to understand what was going on.

"Yes, that's right, kittens, and the good people of the world. You know, with your…"

"With my…what?"

Barry asked back, Matt shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll have to find out eventually, won't we? I was kinda hoping you'd fill in the blanks…I mean, with mine, it took me a little while, but that's because hearing minds is…well, it's like talking really loudly, but you might have to wait and find out what your powers are Barry."

"Powers, I still don't understand."

Matt walked over to Barry, placing a hand on his shoulder, and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, we're totally here for you my main Barry man. But, maybe it was lightning that gave you lightning blasts."

"We haven't seen that yet."

Cisco commented from the side, Matt nodding in agreement.

"That would be cool. Lightning Barry Allen…how about Sparky?"

"Hey, hey! I come up with the names around here!"

"Well, where's my name then~?"

"It's coming, I'm thinking hard!"

Matt stuck out his tongue childishly towards Cisco who did the same, but in a friendly way.

Barry was lost in their conversation, he really didn't know what the heck was going on.

Barry walked over towards a screen, where he could see his body.

"Wh…Lightning gave me abs?"

"I know, I had to work hard for mine, and you get them from lightning. Totally unfair." Caitlin lightly tapped him on the arm. "What?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Nothing."

She retorted, though her eyes said "He doesn't need to hear that right now!" so he relented and nodded his head, even if she didn't say anything at all.

Barry gave a confused look towards Matt, as if he had seen him before.

"W-Who did you say you were again?"

"Matt, Matt Stone. And you're Barry Allen, and you've been quite, unconscious for a few months. Well, more than that actually. It seems like you've been…quite edgy lately, with all of the things that you've been doing…weird, huh."

Barry had to sit down, trying to get his head together.

"For how long was I unconscious for exactly?"

"Nine months." Harrison came into the room on his wheelchair. "Welcome back, Mister Allen. We have a lot to discuss. Now, if you'll follow me."

Barry nodded, taking a jumper that had S.T.A.R Labs across the front of it, and then he disappeared with the wheelchair bound man.

As soon as they left, Matt sat down on the bed, while Caitlin gave him a look.

"What?"

"You ask him about having powers immediately?"

"Ooh come on, don't tell me you two aren't curious. He was struck with lightning. If some weird energy gave me powers, then what would lightning give up? Lightning powers? Though I'm gonna go for super speed. I mean, going that fast, you'd get so much done during your day. I wish I had super speed, at least it would save me the constant headaches."

"Super speed for the win man!"

Cisco, and Matt high fived one another, while Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Boys…I really don't understand you."

"Even if you don't, you've got to be curious Caitlin. I mean, this is a chance for me to get some rest…"

"Ooh no, you can't Matt!"

Cisco argued, Matt's eyebrows twitching.

"Why?"

"Because we don't know what kind of powers Barry has and we don't know if he'd want to help us. Even if he does end up having super speed, and having a good heart to help out, we'd still need you for your mind reading, and your fighting skills. No offense to Barry but I don't think he knows how to fight. Maybe you could teach him?"

Matt didn't hear anything that he'd like to hear honestly, it didn't sound right to him at least.

"…You're just worried the new costume you're working on for me isn't going to be used."

Cisco sweat dropped, but logic won out here.

"Okay, yes, there's that too. But, two out there. As they say, two heads are better than one head. Super speed, and super mind powers. What else could there be? That's the ultimate team up right there! And that way, we'd have a better chance at defeating the villains."

Matt looked down at his phone at that moment, getting a message. He saw that it was from Iris, and it said "Wanna meet and discuss story ideas? Got some on the mystery man of the town." to which he replied "Okay!" and ended the conversation right there.

"Eeh…I suppose you're right in the end there Cisco. You caught me with your logic. Okay, if Barry does need my help, then I'll help him out. But, I do need to go and meet Iris now, so say goodbye to Barry for me."

"Oh, you're meeting Iris?"

Matt looked up from his phone, nodding his head towards Cisco.

"We've been collaborating on story ideas, and wants to meet. Heck, I'll go and tell her that Barry is awake, and bring her here to see him. Stories be damned, this is real life love, or something. Iris truly did miss her Barry and all~ Well, gotta go~ See you later~"

Matt walked out of the room, and headed towards the exit.

The long corridors always got to Matt. Even after three or so months, he didn't like the idea of traversing these corridors alone. But, he'd have to go get out of their in one piece, and that's how he always felt around this place.

When he made it to the elevator, he happened to come across Barry again, waiting for it as well.

"Oh, hey again Barry. You going as well?"

"Gonna go and see someone. Apparently, not seen her for nine months. I'm dying to see her again and see what's changed, and what's not, and if she's…well, what's going on in her life. I'm sure you would…have you been in a coma for nine months?"

"No, but I've been in Hell for nine months." Barry looked confused, so Matt waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. What does is, that you're awake. Iris was so-"

"Wait." Matt was cut off by Barry. "Y-You know Iris? You're friends?"

Seeing the confused face, Matt thought that he would have to explain, and it was…refreshing to not know Barry's thoughts for a change. Because, they were moving too fast for his mind to comprehend, Matt didn't know what Barry was going to say. It was unpredictable, he couldn't predict what Barry was going to say, adding some mystery in his life…yet, at the same time, the very idea of being near Barry did hurt, because his thoughts were that fast, his brain couldn't process them.

"Huh…yeah, we're friends. Good friends in fact. Best friends wouldn't be a stretch. Nine months, was a long time for us, not for you though. Things changed. I went from casual friends with Iris, to being quite friendly with her in the span of nine months. I suppose you'd want to see her right away."

Barry looked lost in his own thoughts about Iris.

Nine months was a long time, and even Matt could tell that he missed Iris, just like she missed him. and the theory of her liking him and vice versa were things that were becoming quite the reality right now.

Matt couldn't hear his thoughts, they were going too fast, but he did pick out Iris' name from time to time.

"It's okay, I'm going to go and meet Iris myself. Want to go together? She's been coming here for the nine months you had been here, she cried a lot, and leaned on my shoulder to cry. Though to be fair, she's done a fair bit for me to. So, wanna ride?"

"That'd be great! Thanks Matt!"

Matt shook his head as the elevator came. They both got inside, and went down.

"It's not a problem Barry, we've both got to see a certain coffee girl anyway for, different reasons. Nine months…must be difficult to even think about what's changed in the world."

"Yeah…it's been nine months, wonder what's changed?"

"Eh, not much really. At least, not as much as you'd think. Well, if you watch Bones then you might be surprised who died in it…but, I guess you might not watch Bones. I love Brennan though…"

""She's so quirky that its actually cute~""

Barry and Matt pull away from one another, then began laughing together.

"Exactly, she's an adorable little weirdo~"

"Yeah, she really is…"

Barry and Matt snicker at one another, as they continued going down the elevator together.

"Anyway, about before, if I kinda was...a little eager with the lightning questions and all, sorry about that. It's just, relieving to possibly meet someone like me that doesn't want me to die." Barry tilted his head. "Aah, it doesn't matter. If you develop...certain things, I am sure you and I could, talk more." Matt then noticed something. "Either way, here we go, let's get going! Onwards to Iris!"

Barry smiled, as the elevator came to the stop, and they walked out together. Matt had to wonder, just what kind of powers Barry had. He was definitely convinced that Barry had some kind of powers, but he didn't know what they were. It would be a blast to find out.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Barry's awake, Matt's going through, quite the rough time, in contrast to Barry who didn't really go through much when he gained his powers, differences and all. Since it's been three months from last chapter, Matt, and Caitlin are, cosying up to one another, even if they both don't even really realize it yet, and Matt being in a 'relationship' and he somewhat explained why he puts up with what he does, and it shall be explored more in the future, so will Rachael as well. Iris seems to be having, quite the fascination with him, and something, might happen next chapter with that. Also next chapter has Matt begin to use his telekinetic powers, though without full control, at least not to the point of his darker counterpart. Speaking of, Evil Matt showed the ability to make energy weapons, I guess psychic energy weapons, Good Matt shall show that ability as well in the future.**

 **For the name, wow, quite a few voted, both reviews and PM's so I have to thank you all for that! But...yeah, it kinda was even between Psylocke and Psyche so yeah...I'll leave it up one more chapter, to see which between the two would be which. The one that doesn't win here, would be the name for Earth 2's Matt, and the Mentalist for Matt's 'evil' persona, seems to be popular, and does sound like an evil dudes name, so yeah, I'll probably go with that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Cool, thanks for the vote! They surely are yeah~ I could see that happening yeah~ Yeah, he could train himself to hear some more of Barry's thoughts instead of just one or two. It would be pretty cool if Iris did learn how to defend herself like that, and she could learn from Matt yeah. Yeah, I don't see why not. That would be funny, flipping it on its head there. Usually, he picks the name, and then everyone hates the name he picks, would be funny~ That would be a nice thing between them.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I can understand, though looking at super saiyan and such, the recent Super episodes basically don't care much, due to pretty much Kale and that gaining transformations so quickly. Though I do like those characters, the way they attain powers so quickly is...eeh, that's how it is. Yeah, that does sound good, thanks for the idea!**

 **Anime PJ; Cool, hope that you like it! Yeah, we're getting in their alright. He takes it seriously because he doesn't want people to get hurt, or die basically. He's not as good as Barry, not yet anyway. When he starts honing the power inside of him, he'll be capable of keeping up with Barry and such, in the power way, Barry's faster than him, obviously~ I know, she's going to have a heart attack if she keeps worrying. She is, and yeah, she seems to be using her powers for mischievous deeds, that shall be expanded on later. Around him, she's more concerned with hating on Jean and such, for now anyway. He's awake! Yeah, Matt and Barry are gonna have quite the interesting relationship with one another. Yeah, when Evil!Matt comes about, fully, more of Matt's past, why he does have an evil side shall be explored in depth. Cool, thanks for the votes! I do watch it yeah, I love it. It's great! What I think about him huh. He's, the perfect type of psycho, or close to it anyway. He's not the annoying type either, so that's a plus for me. I know, they might as well just confirm it as it pretty much has been by this point. I am looking forward to that, can't wait for it to come back on! No worries~ And thanks very much!**

 **DocSlendy; Okay, hope you liked it~**

 **I is nameless; The blue and red is a basic representation of the different sides of Matt. The blue, is good, and the red is bad. Like calm and anger, usually represented by those colours, that's all it is really.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He does take it seriously yeah, only due to the fact he doesn't want people to die. He does know his limits, but sometimes, he just doesn't care, and even Caitlin put it best, he's reckless, yet he also knows whats what and what needs to be done as well. And yeah, Caitlin's right there to give him help. Not yet, but he'll have his name before chapter ten, I can say that clearly. Cisco hates it because he didn't get to name it, or to approve of it. She is yeah, and yeah, it was explained why he does what he does, he just doesn't, and can't face it right now, with everything happening to him, he just can't think clearly. And yeah, Caitlin's right huh~? Yeah, you're right there, Matt shall have a bit of a breather, sometimes. Yeah, that sounds great to me! I could see that happening yeah, thanks for the suggestion! It would be funny~**

 **Guest 2; That would be cool, and terrifying at the same time, a good mix!**

 **Guest 3; Cool, then I shall!**

 **Gabriel Novak; Aah, thanks very much friend! Yeah, he's gonna have some interesting abilities going forward. Hehe, she surely is. I know, Cisco is quite a cool guy. He should've, but then there wouldn't be a season one at all. Yeah, he's gonna have his own team, guaranteed. That would be cool. He is, but he's not now~ Eeh, that means...yeah, not gonna touch that hehe~ And here's the update!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, he surely is, but with the suffering of headaches he's going through, it's going to be quite, something to say the least. She doesn't, but that just means she cares about what happens to him. Oh yeah, he's quite fond of her, very much so since she's the one who's helping him. Yeah, he does, and he will be, I can say they'll be not together by episode, four I'd say, just want to get some more stuff in before they do split. That's a good question, and we'll find out eventually~ He's awake! I just figured they'd be able to get on, as they are the only good (for now) Metahuman's they have met. It's gonna be interesting going forward!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, Matt would be a voice of reason there, since he would also like to do the same thing, but he'd also understand the very fact that they can't mess with time. Ooh, in the future, I can say that they will tie the knot, it will be quite, beautiful I'd say, can't wait to get into the deeper stuff.**

 **Lightwave; He at least likes helping people, more on why that is shall be revealed in the future. Caitlin's not tired of it, she's more worried and annoyed that he's getting hurt, though that's more directed at the people hurting him than him himself, though still can become a little annoyed with him. He isn't, that's building to something...we'll have to see where that goes, huh. Well, he...doesn't know fully about it, but he knows that he has, certain issues and they'll explain in the future. His sister, shall be answered when she comes into the story again~ When that is, can't say yet~ Matt of course is gonna search for her, that's his little sis, he isn't going to stop even if everyone was against him. He does yeah, and he will eventually get a better girl that genuinely does care about him. Barry has, and they'll make quite a team, more shown in next chapter than this, but they do bounce off one another quite well I'd say. Yeah, to make Cisco happy indeed.**

 **King of heroes; That would be a pretty cool idea yeah, I could see that working quite well. And that would be a pretty cool costume, thanks for the ideas!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he's got some good bonds with them alright~ He does, and that's not going to go anytime soon. Oh he knows, but still, it isn't comforting that it was like that. That's a good question, what is he going to do? That shall be revealed...eventually hehe~ Hmmm, another good question, let's say he isn't going to be happy exactly? He is yeah, and yup, a name drop alright in the form of Frankie~ They do have a pretty good relationship, both being the only friendly Meta's that they have seen thus far. From time to time they will do yeah. And thanks for the vote, yeah they will be!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The city of heroes part 2!**

It was a normal day for young Iris West. She was serving some coffee in the place that she works, Jitters. She was waiting for Matt to arrive, unaware of Barry coming out of his coma, yet it seemed like there was something off about the boy himself. But, no one really knew what it was that was wrong.

Matt soon walked into Jitter's, Barry was trailing behind him. but, out of view for Iris for the moment, it was like he was someone else entirely, trying to get his stuff together, and not be able to think without seeing Iris.

"Iris, I'm here~"

Iris looked up from the table that she was attending, and gained a gentle smile.

"There you are, about time."

She finished what she was doing, then walked over.

Like it was an instinctual thing, they hugged one another like friends would do.

"Iris, sweetie, I've got a surprise for you."

Iris cocked her head, not sure what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Well, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"You mean besides food right now?"

"I do mean that~"

He snickered, he couldn't wait to see Iris being happy.

"What then?"

Matt didn't say anything, and just stepped aside.

Iris looked behind him, and then she saw him…

She saw Barry walking through the door.

She almost dropped the pot of coffee that she was holding onto, she couldn't believe that it was Barry there all along. Many emotions ran through Iris' mind, she couldn't even think correctly, she couldn't even think about it.

She lost control, and rushed over towards him, as Matt just smiled gently towards the pair of them.

"Oh my God! You're awake!"

Iris hugged him…and Matt saw that it was perfect.

The perfect hug between the two of them, it couldn't be more perfect.

It brought back many memories for Matt, the ones that he remembered that he had with Rachael.

The thought of him and Rachael being like Barry and Iris, and they weren't even dating at all. It was like, he had gone back in time, and saw him and Rachael together again, before anything to do with Harrison Wells happened.

" _I wonder…I won't ever get that back…me and Rachael…Iris and Barry look so happy right now…I've never had someone look like that towards me since Jean…and big bro…damn, making me feel all jealous…_ "

He couldn't even think about it hard, or he'd start feeling depressed.

He just didn't understand how people, that aren't even together, could react together so well with one another,

"Why didn't S.T.A.R Labs call us?"

Iris got out after seconds of latching onto him, not being able to speak due to the shock, and happiness.

Barry looked bewildered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just woke up."

Iris checked over him, looking at each inch of his body, something Matt thought that she was checking him out.

"Should you even be on your feet?"

"Iris, I'm…I'm ok."

Though he said that, she couldn't accept it, as she remembered what happened, and how it tore her up inside.

"I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping."

Barry took Iris' hand, and placed it on his chest, over his heart.

"Still beating."

"Beats really fast."

As she said that, Barry looked around towards Tracy, a barrister, who was carrying a try that held coffee on it, and it was like time was slowing down. She walked slowly, Barry looking on, as someone entered the area, Barry's eyes snapping as Tracy almost dropped her stuff.

"Whoa there." Matt, steadied her arm, and held her up. "You almost dropped your stuff Tracy. Are you alright?"

Tracy slowly backed away, a small blush dancing on her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Matt smiled towards Tracy, who turned, and walked away, the fighting feeling that she was feeling deep inside of herself.

Iris continued her conversation with Barry who was in a daze.

"My Dad is gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back."

Iris walked towards Matt who smiled towards her.

"No need to explain Iris, we'll get together later. You spend time with Barry. Have fun with him, but not too much fun~"

Though he tried keeping a happy face, and voice, he just couldn't deny that he wished he had that with someone.

What Barry and Iris had.

But, he didn't have that anymore.

He wasn't sure he had it in the beginning anyway.

He couldn't remember a time where he felt, like the pair of them looked right now, and how they shared small looks with one another. Wonderful, yet odd, and worrying at the same time, that's how Matt summed it up.

His girlfriend practically didn't want to spend anytime with him, and when he tried, she pushed him away. She, didn't even want to know him, and with his sister gone, the people that he could count on were slowly disappearing…no, they were practically gone.

"Hehe, thanks. I'm just so happy Barry is back. It's weird, yet wonderful…" She paused when seeing his brows deteriorate. "Ooh, here I am, going off about my own happiness, where your own sister hasn't been found…"

"Hey, don't let my own worries get your day down. You got everything that you wanted, Barry is awake, you've got a nice boyfriend, and maybe, you could come to work for my paper in the future, and we could become official partners or something instead of unofficial."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'd like that. Well, maybe we could meet later, and discuss things about, you know? Don't want to worry about these sighting with Barry around and all, don't want to tell him that powered people exist right now."

"Sure, I'd love too. Well, see you later Iris."

"Bye~"

Matt watched Iris, and Barry leave together.

He took in a deep breath, and sighed deeply, wishing he could regain what they had, just the feeling of being wanted, accepted, and desired, it just seemed so wonderful between the two of them that it couldn't even be sort after either.

* * *

Sometime had passed since then, and Matt found himself watching Caitlin, Harrison, and Cisco set up some tests for Barry, and his new, super speed, while standing on a runway, Matt guessed that it would be better to keep it like this than anything else, since they couldn't exactly do it out in the open either.

Apparently he was right when he said that there would be some kind of superpower that he would have.

Matt himself only tagged along because Caitlin asked. Otherwise, he didn't see a reason why he would actually be there. He wasn't a scientist, he wasn't someone that could monitor vitals, he couldn't do anything that Harrison was doing. The most he could do was provide commentary on people, and of course, make food, which he was doing right now.

"Okay! Cisco, your one is ready!"

Cisco smacked his lips together, and strolled over to the table that held many different foods. Mostly, it was food you'd expect at a picnic.

"Ooh man, that looks delicious!"

He looked like he was going to devour the food right there and then. Matt hadn't realized that he was this hungry and it was quite, fun to see Cisco like this. He did have to enjoy the way that Cisco was going to be like this.

"Oh, it's nothing special, just sandwiches, and sausage rolls, and other things like that."

Cisco took the plate anyway, and tucked into the food.

"It doesn't matter, this is soooo good! But, what's keeping Barry?"

He looked to the van that was at the side, Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, the outfit that he has to wear is a little embarrassing Cisco, you can't deny that."

"No, I get it man. But, still…I think it looks pretty cool anyway."

"You think me wearing a cape would be cool."

"It would be!"

Cisco argued, Matt rolled his eyes, and then did some more food for Harrison.

While he didn't want to, he knew that if he didn't, Caitlin and or Cisco would say something and he couldn't handle the hassle of it either. He'd rather just do the food, than get chewed out by the pair of them, honestly, that's how he felt about the entire situation that he was in.

Once finished, he walked over, and wordlessly placed the food in front of him.

"Aah, thank you Mr. Stone."

"Yeah, enjoy."

He didn't sound enthusiastic at all. He still couldn't get why the others got on with him. It didn't make sense to Matt. He couldn't get along with the man. It was like trying to get on with a shark, or a viper or something like that.

He then went back to the table, and made Caitlin some food as well.

However, unlike the others were he took little care, he surprisingly took as much care as he possibly could. Probably, it was because of the fact that he was treated kindly by her, and she even helped him as much as she could do, he wanted to repay her for her kindness.

Once done, he walked over towards Caitlin, the girl tapping away on her tablet.

However, she didn't look up, so Matt took the tablet off her.

"W-What are you doing?"

She tried reaching for the tablet, but Matt pulled it away from her, and his height made him quite good at keeping this away from her, it was better than having her work herself down into the ground, he didn't want to have her do that.

"You can put down the tablet, and eat something. You've not had anything since this morning."

She gave him a defiant stare, so he gave one right back.

She sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Good, good Caitlin~ Or should I say Dr Snow here?"

Caitlin didn't seem to care either way.

"It doesn't matter, Caitlin, Dr Snow, I don't mind. But, you don't really believe he can run that fast, do you? I mean, from what he said before…it didn't seem like it should be possible. It couldn't be, right?"

Caitlin asked Matt who stood near her, the boy smiled gently.

"Hey, I can read minds, and project sensations or whatever to other people. I want to say, he can move at super speeds. But, maybe you don't believe that he can? Well, either way, we'll find out quite soon what's going on."

"Good point." She took the sandwich and bit into it. "Hmmmm, that does taste nice."

"Thanks~ I try my best~"

"And it shows." She smiled, but then noticed something. "You seem…calmer here. Is there a reason why that is?"

Matt looked around, then shrugged.

"I hear less voices here. Because we're on a runway I suppose, not many people are around. Gives me less pain."

"That's good, better than you being in pain for whatever reason, right?"

Matt gently smiled, then looked over the tablet that she had been using.

"You know, this all looks like just jumbled numbers to me. So, why did you want me to come anyway? Unless you just love my food, I don't see why I would need to be here. Not that I don't feel grateful though~"

"You're also a member of S.T.A.R Labs now. The least we can do is have everyone included."

Matt scrunched up his eyebrows, not sure if he should be accepting of that answer or not.

"I'm a member of S.T.A.R Labs? Since when? Ooh, do I get a pay check?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and took a bite of the sandwich again.

"No."

"Oh…"

"Did you really expect a pay check?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, not honestly sure what he was expecting right now.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just thought that it might be good, that I get paid. I have been nearly getting murdered for the past months now. But, I guess that it doesn't matter. Anyway, best give Barry some food."

Matt walked away from Caitlin, towards the food table to collect some food for Barry.

Matt then finished the food, walking towards the van.

"Barry, food's ready. Are you ready yet?"

"I don't want to come out."

Was Barry's reply from the van, but Matt banged on the door.

"Come on Barry, time to come out and face the music now."

Begrudgingly, Barry came out of the van, wearing…what appeared to be a wrestlers outfit. It didn't leave much to the imagination, and Matt surely didn't want to see Barry like that.

Even then, he smiled the best that he could.

"So…nice outfit."

He smiled gently, but tried to hold back his thoughts on what he really thought about the outfit that Barry was wearing right now.

"It's a little…snug."

Barry's embarrassed face couldn't be anymore embarrassed than it was right now.

"At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you." Barry didn't exactly feel relieved about that, as Matt handed the food towards him. "Here, you can't run on an empty stomach."

"Thanks Matt."

Matt shrugged his shoulders, as Barry took a bite of the food.

As soon as he did, his face filled with a mixture of pleasure, delight, and other positive emotions.

"By the way, Matt. Can I ask you about your own powers? Cisco filled me in that you had powers too, but he didn't say what kind of powers."

"Shoot. What's the question Barry?"

Matt didn't have a problem with it and thought it would be okay if he answered.

"When you…you know, during the whole, storm from the Particle Accelerator, were you put into a coma as well?"

"No, I wasn't."

He answered with a smile, trying his best to smile anyway.

Being near Barry…was very difficult. Not because he didn't get along with Barry. But, because, his thoughts felt like ten peoples, or maybe even more, all at once speaking to him in his mind, and he couldn't have it shut off either.

"Oh? So, what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not." Matt could sympathize with Barry the most, with new abilities. "The short version is, I was in my club, the windows shattered, and some weird energy came in and hit me backwards. The next day, I could hear, thoughts."

"Thoughts…as in mind reading? You have telepathy…?"

"Yup, I do." Barry put on a worried face, as he was thinking…quite the provocative thoughts about Iris before. "Don't worry, I can't read your mind."

"You can't?"

Barry found it slightly suspicious, but Matt just grinned from ear to ear.

"No, I mean, I can. But, your thoughts, are like your body now. They are moving, very fast for me to even comprehend. It's like a DVD being placed on fast forward as fast as it can go. You'll hear the sounds of the contents of the DVD, but you wouldn't be able to make much of it out. But, I can get words from time to time from you. But, besides that, your thoughts are pretty much safe from me."

"Ooh I see. But, you can read Dr Snow's, Cisco's, and Dr Wells too?"

"The first two, not the last one."

He revealed with a dry look on his face.

"Whys that?"

"That's a very good question, I haven't figured that out yet." He said with a sad face. "But, Barry Allen, this is about you, and not me. So, nervous about the test runs?"

"Eh, just a little. But, super speed is pretty cool."

"Amen to that Barry. I always thought it would be super speed. It just seems, quite fitting for you. Iris always talked about you, she said many amazing things. It's just a bummer you and…well, you know I guess."

Barry quizzingly turned his eyebrows towards Matt.

"You've been there for Iris, right? She told me as much."

"We were there for each other. She lost you, and I…lost many things that night."

Matt's eyes turned downwards sadly, and felt quite saddened. Barry could see the pain behind his eyes, and didn't want to prolong it, not wanting to make him feel quite bad.

"You lost…s-so, telepathy huh? How's that working out for you?"

"Hehe, I'd rather have your powers. Mine are…well, they give me constant, chronic headaches, and occasionally turn me evil, apparently~"

"E-Evil?"

Barry took a step backwards, so Matt revealed his worries by putting his hands outwards.

"Ooh don't worry, as long as you're not Dr Wells over there, then we're all good~ Though, I don't know how true that is, I don't remember what happens when I go into my, as Caitlin dubs it, red eyes mode."

Barry didn't know what else to think about this.

Matt, turning evil.

It just seemed odd, Matt looked like quite a nice guy.

So him turning evil…it just didn't seem likely, honestly, it just didn't seem possible at all.

Matt tilts his head to the side.

"Worried about me turning evil Barry?"

"W-Wha…n-no! Of course not! I was just thinking about us, powers, and such!"

"I know, I've had nine months to get used to it, and it really, isn't something that I can get used to. Just wait until they ask you to deal with the others."

"Others…"

Before he could continue, Cisco came in, and took Barry off as Matt walked back over to Caitlin, he didn't have another reason for him to be near Barry right now. Besides, it did hurt when he was near Barry.

"See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still." Cisco points backwards towards Harrison, and Caitlin. "Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals. Matt will have some food for you when you're done."

Barry took in the information, then looked towards Cisco.

"What do you do?"

"I make the toys, man." Cisco grinned from ear to ear, then pulled out a lightning bolt shaped device. "Check it. This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome."

Barry gave Cisco a worried look, but he walked away.

Caitlin walked over towards Barry, and starts pushing some buttons on his chest device, linking it to her laptop. Barry couldn't help but notice that Matt was, looking towards Caitlin with a wide smile on his face, drawing conclusions.

"So…"

"So, what?"

She asked, as she pressed a few buttons on her tablet.

"You, and Matt…you're dating, right?"

Caitlin looked up, a worried expression on her face.

"What would give you that impression?"

She remained as stone faced as she could, but it was difficult.

"Just because he keeps smiling at you."

Caitlin looked back towards Matt, who smiled and waved.

She briefly considered waving back, but then realized how ridiculous that would be, so she held off on that, then looked back towards Barry again.

"He's just grateful, I'm helping him with his own powers."

"He's not your type?"

She looked back over towards Matt, ran her eyes over his form, then looked back to Barry.

"He's…involved with someone else, and I'm not looking for someone at the moment."

Caitlin finished doing what she was doing, then walked back over towards Matt, standing near him. Barry couldn't help but notice how he was looking over her shoulder curiously, and she was giving him a slightly bemused look. Not exactly a smile, but not a frown either, it wasn't bad anyway.

"Awww, Caitlin, let me look too~"

"Do you understand what's on here?"

A sheepish look appeared on his face.

"No…you could explain it to me. I'm not a doctor or anything, but it seems interesting."

"Good point. Okay, I don't mind explaining. This means…"

Caitlin began teaching Matt about what she was doing, and she was surprised to see that he picked it up quite well. Barry continued looking over, not noticing that his eyes danced between the two of them, and how close they were with one another.

Harrison Wells rolls over towards Barry.

"Mister Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint."

"Yeah."

Barry walked over towards the starting area.

While waiting, Caitlin finished off speaking with Matt, waiting for the starting of Barry.

And then, it happened.

Barry took off in a blinding speed. He went so fast, that a backlash of wind and other things happened, knocking Cisco down. Harrison's chair moved, and Caitlin nearly fell over, but Matt took her shoulders, holding her up.

"There we go, no need to fall over now."

"Thanks."

She smiled softly, as much as she could, as they watched Barry together.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Barry cheered, his voice echoing throughout the entire place, so Matt could even hear as well.

Matt looked on as well, but he could barely follow Barry with his naked eye. He was running very fast. Faster than he thought Barry would be able to run either. It was amazing, and terrifying at the same time.

" _With this…seems like I'm going to be able to take a break._ "

Matt thought about it to himself, wondering if Barry would be okay with dealing with the threat.

"He just passed 200 knots per hour."

Cisco said, but Matt didn't even know what that meant, and just continued watching.

Barry suddenly, looked as if he had a flash of thoughts, or something, as Matt picked up something odd coming from Barry.

"Aah…"

Matt put a hand to his forehead, and winced when a surge of pain went through his head.

"Are you alright?"

Caitlin noticed it first, but before he could comment, Barry lost control and went crashing into some cones, Matt's eyes blinking rapidly not sure what the heck was going on with that now. But, they rushed over towards him.

When they did, Matt went up to him, and reached out to the floored Barry.

"Hey dude, are you…"

As soon as Matt's hand touched Barry's shoulder, flashes entered Matt's mind, and he was sent somewhere completely different, yet his body reminded where it was.

* * *

He was…it was like he was transported into a house. The house itself looked quite ordinary, yet it was blurry. Matt couldn't make out most things, it was like watching a flickering television, it kept blinking on and off.

He saw streaks of lightning, red, and yellow, rushing around a woman. However, in the lightning of yellow, Matt saw a man, he saw a mans body. But, he couldn't see his face properly, but the image of a face did appear and it looked very menacing to Matt's eyes. That along caused his skin to crawl. Yet, it seemed…pretty terrifying to say the least.

The woman herself was stuck in the middle of the tornado that was red and yellow lightning.

She looked quite beautiful, but oddly reminded Matt of someone that he knew as well, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He even saw a child there too, and the child was watching the woman being…attacked? It didn't make sense to him, not that anything here did anymore. Matt didn't know what to make of this at all, he didn't understand.

He tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Barry run! Run Barry run!"

Matt heard the woman call, and the child, possibly Barry, but the child looked frightened, he didn't know what to even do. Matt's eyes looked over Barry, the child that was, and the woman as well, watching things…that shouldn't happen.

* * *

"Aaah!"

Matt, now back in the real world, pulled away from Barry on the ground, sitting on the ground.

"Matt, dude! Y-You alright?"

Matt looked around, seeing that Cisco was nearing him, the same for Caitlin and Harrison.

"I'm…not sure." He looked towards Barry, and saw that he was giving him a curious look. "Barry, your…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No…yes…no…maybe, I don't know…Barry, this is going to sound super weird, but have you ever seen, yellow, and red lightning before…?"

That clicked in Barry's mind, his brows furrowing.

"Y-You've seen them as well!?"

"Well…just then, yeah, I did."

He admitted, Caitlin leaning closer.

"What did you see?"

"I, dunno. I saw…Barry as a child…I think it was Barry, and a woman surrounded with red and yellow lightning. It was…odd, yet it was…I don't know. I saw how frightened the woman was…I saw a face in the lightning...and the boy…but wow, Cisco?"

"Yeah?"

"I, think I just developed a new power…or, unlocked it. I just saw…Barry's, memories?"

Cisco's eyes lit up, as Barry's eyes blinked rapidly.

"Y-You saw my…memories?"

"I, don't really know. I just saw you, as a child, maybe 11 years old. I don't know your age, but I saw…well, I saw a man…in yellow. I saw a man in yellow, and he was…I don't know, but for a child, I bet he was scary…"

"You really saw it…you believe it too…right?"

"Believe…"

Matt didn't know what he was supposed to 'believe' exactly, so Barry clarified.

"A man killed my Mom, and it wasn't my Dad. He's serving a sentence he didn't ask for. He's…but you saw it as well, I'm not going crazy."

"No, Barry, you're not going crazy. At least, if you are, then we both are going out of our minds. Barry…I'm, sorry that you had to see something like that as a child. Even as an adult, it frazzled me, so I can't imagine what a child must've felt."

Barry didn't care about that.

He was just glad that someone else saw what happened that night.

Even if it was just Matt, he knew he wasn't going crazy.

No one saw that Harrison's brows turned downwards slightly.

* * *

Later on during that day, Matt walked into the café Jitters, seeing Iris was willing and waiting for him. They planned to meet up, for the time they couldn't meet up beforehand due to Barry's reawakening, but now that he was awake, they could meet.

"Hey, Iris~"

He greeted, as he sat down next to her.

"Hey yourself, partner."

"Partner…wow, I'm telling ya, you really should come work for our paper. I could have a word with them, and see what's what. It wouldn't be a problem."

"That would be nice…" She turned towards him, smiling. "So, have I got the scoop or have I got the scoop?"

"You have the scoop?"

Iris' eyes continued to brighten up.

"The Dark Avenger." Matt smiled weakly. "That person came around the other day, and saved the day again from these…what do we call them?"

"Heard the name Metahuman flung around out there."

Matt offered, he was sure Cisco right now was having a field day.

"Right…that sounds good. Metahuman." Iris brought out her laptop, and showed Matt a prepared image, it was of him in his costume, but he couldn't be seen, thankfully. "You see, this man really is quite…how to say it…"

"Cool?"

"Skilled." She corrected. "From what I can tell, he also has powers. There's rumours floating around that he has a sixth sense, or perhaps, even the ability to read minds." Matt was bewildered how she guessed that yet couldn't tell it was him. "Yes…the ability to read minds. It would make sense on how he knew my name from that first time those months ago. Three months, and the best image someone can get is a blurry one."

"Aah yeah, must want to remain hidden."

Matt felt like dying right now, he didn't want to play this guessing game anymore.

"Maybe he does, and that's okay with me." She let out with a small smile. "I just…I don't know, I like the idea of a superhero, saving the day. He, just seems so…cool. I've heard many different and conflicting rumours. But, from what I can tell, he appears to be around his mid twenties, good build, around 5ft 8inch, to 5ft 11inch, has mastered, at least to my eye, several fighting styles, and I remember those distinct blue eyes. I can never forget them…" She glanced at Matt. "…kinda like yours, actually."

Matt's colour drained from his face.

"H-Hahaha, funny Iris~ There's plenty of people that have blue eyes, not just me~"

"I wasn't saying it was you. I was just saying, that it could've been you. But, unless you're hiding your powers from me, then I don't see it being you."

He felt like dying right now. Iris, was an intelligent woman. If she just actually connected the dots, then she'd easily be able to tell it was him. He didn't want that to happen, it would endanger Iris, and he couldn't have that.

"A-Anyway, Iris! S-So, seems like this man…I heard that he didn't want to become Avenger or Dark Avenger, or whatever the name is. Just a rumour and all."

"Hmmmmm, I have to think about it…well, what we know is that he has unconfirmed powers. He's certainly athletic, makes me wonder just what kind of person he is, and what kind of person he wants to be. So mysterious…yet, I feel like the right person is under my nose…" Matt was sweating bullets now as Iris tossed a glance towards Matt. "Something wrong?"

"N-No…"

Was his sheepish reply.

"Are you sure? You look…"

"J-Just thinking about this man! I-Is he really important Iris!?"

"Of course he is."

She reasoned.

"Why though?"

"Because, this city needs a hero. I wish that I could meet him…heck, I wish that we could work together….hmmm, it would be nice. But, he seems like he didn't want to interact with anyone. Maybe, he's just shy."

Matt didn't ever categorize himself as shy before, he was pretty outgoing…until recently anyway.

"Maybe you've got a point."

"Oh Matt…before, I have to tell you…erm, Barry found out about me, and Eddie."

She conveyed to him, and looked sorrowful for her.

"Did he act weird?"

"He looked a little…crushed."

She answered honestly, Matt understanding why.

"Aah…I see. Well, Barry will bounce back, and heck, maybe we could find him a nice girlfriend, or boyfriend, whichever."

"He isn't gay."

"Well, girlfriend then."

He said without missing a beat, not even looking embarrassed. He couldn't be too careful when it came to naming peoples sexualities, and he wouldn't mind either way.

"Barry having a nice girlfriend would be good. Speaking of, I'm going to go and meet him in a little while to talk about…well, what happened between me and Eddie. But, you know, I've been thinking about it, and I feel like-"

Before she could finish, a scream came out from outside.

Matt and Iris shot up immediately, looking out of the window.

What they saw was a man, doing something that was…odd.

He had his hands outwards, and winds had swirled around his palms. Matt knew that he was a Meta right away, and now, he had to go and deal with it. Iris on the other hand, thought that this would be the perfect chance to see the hero that she had been wanting to see.

"A-Ah, it's one of those powered people again!"

Matt tried to act frightened, but Iris went towards the door.

"Matt! Come on, we'll see the Dark Avenger if we go out there!"

"Iris! Wait!"

She didn't hear him, running out of the door.

He didn't have time to change into his costume, and he didn't know Barry's number either. He was going to call Caitlin…but stopped when realizing that she might not know Barry's number either. The best chance he had was to go and drive the Metahuman away.

He rushed outside to see Iris stood there, as the man blasted, winds in different directions around himself. Cars, and glass shook. The increase of the winds was incredible, even Iris had a hard time standing up, Matt however seemed to be fairing a little better, but not much.

"Iris! We've got to get inside before we're hit by a car or something!"

He tried to persuade, but she didn't listen.

"We have to wait…I know he'll come Matt, then you'll see him. He's going to come, Dark Avenger. I know he's going to come, then we can interview him, ask why he does what he does. Matt, we've got to stay here, and wait. This guy…is bringing hope to this world, again. This city, feels safer with this man here. I wanna meet him, and talk with him."

"No! it's too dangerous! This Metahuman thing is going to kill us if we stay here! Come on, we can get the Dark Avenger's autograph later on or something! We've got to-"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Matt looked on at the scream, and saw a young girl being blown in the winds. They were too strong for her, and her Mother rushed after her, screaming "Noooooooooooooo!" and couldn't catch up with her daughter.

Matt on the other hand couldn't let her get hurt, so he rushed forward, and Iris watched on.

"Matt! Matt!"

She called, but he didn't answer.

She watched as he jumped onto a car, twisted quickly, so he could reach her.

He jumped, tackling the girl to the ground, landing on the ground. He winced slightly in pain, but he used his body to cushion the girls fall.

"M-Mister…?"

The girl sobbed as he held onto her so she didn't fly away.

"Shhh, you're okay now little girl."

The little girl hiccuped, but looked very happily towards Matthew.

The girls Mother came rushing over, as did Iris.

"Molly! Molly sweetie!" She took her daughter off Matt, and thanked him. "Thank you young man for saving my daughter."

"It's fine, just get some cover now from this persons abnormal winds."

She didn't have to be told twice, and rushed away with her daughter.

"Matt, are you alright!?"

Iris offered Matt her hand in the blistering winds, trying to not fall over herself. It was difficult, however. He got up onto his feet, and saw the man using more winds, glass shattering everywhere, people being blown backwards.

"I've got to go and do something…"

"Matt, you can't. We've got to wait for the Dark Avenger. He'll-"

"Sorry Iris, but we can't wait around for hero's, sometimes we've got to do something ourselves. Just because this Dark Avenger wears a costume, it doesn't make him a hero. Just because he has powers, doesn't make him a hero. What does, or rather, how I see it, is he does selfless things for others and doesn't ask for anything in return, just knowing that he is doing good, protecting people that can't protect themselves like that little girl, and I feel the same right now. Powers, don't make a hero, only people with good hearts do. Anyone can be a hero, with or without powers. That's, something I remember my brother telling me long ago, and I live by that. Now, wait here, I'll go and deal with him."

Those words resonated with Iris.

Somehow, it was like…

It sparked something within her.

She didn't know what it was yet, but something sparked.

She watched as Matt rushed away, and she followed after him into the misty like winds, which blanketed the area, so visibility for most was difficult if not impossible.

Despite the winds, Matt made a good trek, soon making it near the man. Iris hid behind a car, to see what was going on. She, didn't know what she was going to say, but she needed to at least watch, if only for the Dark Avenger…as she called him, appeared.

"Hey! Y-You need to stop this right now!"

Matt ordered, the winds becoming heavily.

The man in the middle just smirked at him, and directed his hand left.

"Sorry blondie, but I don't have an intention of stopping." Matt heard then his inner thoughts came. " _Time to use a car against the little fucker._ "

As soon as he heard that, he tried to move away, but the winds were powerful. One false step, and he could be blown over. And that's what nearly happened a few times, until the man used the winds to pick up a car, and launch it at Matt.

"Matt no!"

Iris' voice couldn't be heard over the winds, and her vision could barely be seen either. Matt couldn't see anyone else around, though knew people were around thanks to the thoughts that were becoming overwhelming.

Matt put his hands out in self defence, not sure what the hell he was going to do…

But then it happened.

Iris, Matt, and the wind user were all surprised when blue energy appeared around his hands, and around the car at the same time, and stopped it in mid-air.

"What the hell…?"

The wind user blurted out, Iris couldn't even think right.

" _Matt's…powers? He has…powers? Does he know…? He's..the right height for the Dark Avenger, blue eyes…that are glowing…and he is the right build…why didn't I see it before…? It has to be…Matt has to be…he has…does he have mind reading powers…can't think about this. G-Gotta think of something else…"_

Because Matt was too concentrated on what was before him, he didn't hear Iris' thoughts.

Matt was baffled, shocked, and weirded out.

Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison weren't lying…

He did have Telekinesis.

He hadn't used it before this point, and now that he had…

He put his hands downwards, and then thrusted them forward.

Reacting to his hand gesture, the car launched forward, the wind user gasping, and tried to move, but the car slammed against him, sending him away from them, the winds stopping due to the attack that Matt gave.

Iris just watched on, visibility coming back to them all.

However, Matt felt a surge of pain enter his head, from the crowding of voices, which brought him down on bended knee, it was that painful.

Seeing that his eyes weren't glowing, she rushed forward towards him.

"Matt! A-Are you alright!?"

She bent down towards him, trying to keep herself calm, and not say anything about what she saw.

"Y-Yeah…need to go and get him!"

Matt took to his feet, rushing towards the place he presumed the enemy would be.

Iris followed after him. She even caught up to him, latching onto his hand as they ran forward together.

Once getting there…the man was gone, and thick fog prevailed. Matt attempted to listen out for the thoughts of the man, but he couldn't hear him. All he could hear was people on the streets, apparently praising Matt both vocally, and not vocally.

"Damn it…"

"He got away." Iris spoke, trying to figure out what Matt was. "I, wonder if the Dark Avenger would've shown up?" Iris spoke slightly playfully. " _Or maybe he already did._ "

She thought to herself, Matt turning towards her.

"Erm…well, maybe he was busy somewhere else."

Iris looked towards Matt, smirking.

"Yeah maybe he was." Iris smiled even more. " _I wonder…what am I going to do with this…?_ "

Matt stared at her, wondering what she was thinking about. He didn't get specific details, if they didn't think of specific details. So, what she said, could mean anything. Least of all, it didn't mean much to him.

"Are you okay Iris? He didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, I'm okay Matt. You were…my hero."

Matt just watched as Iris hugged onto his upper body.

He didn't know why, but he hugged her back, relieved that she was okay. But…something was wrong with this…he knew that it was. But...he didn't know what exactly, and had to find out…one way or another.

* * *

Matt went straight to S.T.A.R Labs right after making sure that Iris was okay. He didn't have time to do anything, he couldn't wait to go and tell. He was like a kid in a candy store, so much as when he came bursting through the room, almost knocking Cisco over.

"Whoa man! Where's the fire!?"

"Cisco! Everyone!" He cheered, looking towards Caitlin as well, but ignored Wells. "I have something to announce, I think so anyway!"

"What's that then Mr. Stone?"

Harrison looked intrigued, and even right now, Matt didn't care.

He pointed to himself, seemingly more excited than before.

"You see, when I met up with Iris, we did…well, we talked, and such. But that's not the point. We came across another Metahuman-"

"And you managed to beat him!?"

Cisco became more excited, Matt was about to answer…but then went quiet.

"Eh…no." Cisco looked disappointed. "He got away." Matt explained. "He, used some kind of wind powers, perhaps even to do with the weather."

"Weather…awesome."

Cisco looked very pleased right now, like he was going to burst out for joy.

"I dunno about that, he didn't kill anyone when I was around, but he did look very dangerous, and he could kill people. But, that's not the point." Matt continued. "I, when he came around, I managed to use, powers. Telekinesis, perhaps~"

Immediately, Caitlin, and Cisco rushed him, getting right in his face.

"Without turning to the dark side of the force?"

"I'm not a freaking Jedi, but yeah, that's what we did. I mean, I did. He was wrecking shit, and I just knew I had to do something. A car, was coming for myself, and I put out my hands. It was an instinctual thing, and then blue energy came out, and stopped the car from hitting us. It was pretty cool. Fortunately, the wind currents, or whatever, blinded others, and I didn't hear anyone comment on it…then again, it was in the middle of the city, so many voices were there…either way, I don't think anyone noticed!"

"Aaah dude! You've got show us!"

Cisco rushed to the centre of the room, and put down a box of, Matt didn't care. He then rushed over, and gestured to it.

Seeing what he wanted, Matt walked forward, putting his hands out, and concentrated.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Harrison all were intrigued, watching with baited breath…

.

.

.

…a minute later, and nothing happened, Matt's smile dripping away from his face.

"Are you sure you did any Telekinesis?"

"I did!" Matt cried at Cisco's disbelieving words, turning to face them. "I really did!" He looked towards the only woman in the room. "Y-You believe me, don't you Caitlin?"

"Well…I don't disbelieve you. Maybe, you just need a, certain trigger for it."

"Yeah…it was a dire situation…ugh, why can't my powers be as easy as Barry's!?" Matt sighed loudly, thrusting a hand to the side, energy whisking around his fingers without his knowledge. "Really, I mean, all he has to do, is run, and his powers activate! I can't even activate my powers when I need them!"

Perhaps acting on his frustrations, blue energy danced around his palm, and then shot out, smashing against the window that went into the main lab/medical bay area, Matt, and the others jumping away as the energy smashed against the wall, leaving a dent. Matt gestured to the side, his hand still glowing, and without his will, a heavy metal looking object on the table lifted up, Matt putting his hand down, but that made the object smash against another window, breaking it, Matt putting his hands together, the blue energy disappearing from his hands.

"Ooh Matthew! We can't keep replacing those windows!"

Matt rubbed the back of his head as Caitlin chastised him.

Cisco however didn't care, he was more excited than anything.

"That doesn't matter Caitlin! That's right though! Matt, you did it! You did that blue energy psychic energy stuff! Even Telekinesis right there and then! Cool! That was amazing! Yes, with Barry, and now you…"

"I can't make it activate at will. I don't know why though…"

"We'll figure that out." Cisco relieved Matt's worries. "We are a team after all, we'll figure it out."

"He's right Mr. Stone, you are apart of this…team."

Matt rolled his eyes, then walked to the back, sitting down by the table.

Caitlin walked next to him, and then smiled.

"Seems like you weren't lying. I knew it."

"At least someone believed me…even if I can't control it."

Caitlin laid a reassuring hand on his arm.

"We'll figure it out together."

"Aww, thanks Caitlin~"

The pair smiled at one another, Cisco was amazed that they did. Caitlin didn't smile for anyone else, and Matt usually did smile, but it always seemed, fake, but this one didn't look anything like a fake smile at all.

As they were talking, Barry came storming into the room with a wild look on his face.

"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I? Besides, Matt, and me I meant."

"Well, that was…"

Harrison didn't know what to say, so Matt came up, and said what was on everyone's minds.

"Barry, this might be hard for you hear…but, we're not the only ones." He revealed with a sad face. "It's…well, let's say that for about three months now, I've been stopping some of them from, attacking, taking them off the street and such."

Barry couldn't believe it, but he wasn't angry with Matt, but was angry with Harrison Wells.

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?"

"Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then, it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, X elements…"

"Those are all theoretical."

"And how theoretical are you? Or Mr. Stone there?" Matt looked pissed off with Harrison, he never liked being mentioned. "We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other Metahumans, like yourself, and Mr. Stone here, and as he said, Mr. Stone has been stopping them with his fighting skills, and mind reading capabilities."

"Metahumans?"

Barry cocked his head to the side.

"That's what we are calling them. That's what you, and Matthew are."

Caitlin chimed in, only for Barry's eyes to drag downwards.

"I saw one today." Cisco's eyes went towards Matt, but he shook his head, so kept his silence. "He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather."

"That's the same one as I saw before…"

Matt spoke to Caitlin, who furrowed her eyebrows.

"This just keeps getting cooler. I can't believe you and Matt came across the same one, this is totally meant to be."

Cisco's excitement was growing in his eyes, but that was squashed when Barry glared towards him.

"This is not cool! All right? A man died." Cisco, and the others looked down, Matt glaring towards Harrison. "Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

Barry turned to walk, but Harrison wouldn't allow it.

"Barry!" Snapped Harrison. "That's a job for the police."

"Why did you always make me go out and fight them then? Seems like abuse around here towards the blonde."

Matt asked, but Harrison looked towards him.

"Because you know how to fight, Barry doesn't."

"He's got super speed, and he can probably do more things than I can do."

Matt argued, but Harrison seemingly ignored him.

"He's right, Dr Wells. I have super speed, and I work for the police."

"As a forensic assistant."

Harrison reminded, as Matt rolled his eyes. He didn't get why he'd send Matt out to fight, yet wouldn't send out Barry. Was he more concerned about Barry dying than himself? It didn't matter all that much if Harrison didn't like him or whatever.

"You're responsible for this. For him." He glanced towards Matt, who turned his head away. "For us too."

"What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures, Barry. Deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you wanna go out and play hero. You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning."

That did it, and Barry couldn't stand it.

Barry looked between all of them, then he walked out of the room, unable to look at them anymore.

Matt himself could understand the plight of Barry right now.

Barry left the room, understandably, leaving all of them together.

As soon as he left, the atmosphere was heavy, tense.

"You know, you could've handled that better." Matt stated towards Harrison. "He's trying to compensate for his Mother's loss, and you're speaking like he isn't special. Maybe, he wants to be special, Dr Wells."

"Matthew…"

Caitlin laid her hand on Matt's arm, trying to defuse the situation.

"What?"

"Look." Matt looked towards Dr Wells, seeing that he had a pain filled face. "He's already beating himself up inside. I think everything that needed to be said, was said."

"Aah, you're probably right. No point me saying my piece now. He already knows my feelings on him." He looked towards Dr Wells. "But…I will say, Barry is a person, Dr Wells. He's not some form of the future, he's not a breakthrough in medical science or whatever you believe that he could be for humanity. I don't pretend to understand everything you were saying then, because I really don't understand it. But, I can understand when someone's not spoken to like a person. The way you spoke, made it sound so cold, heartless. Clearly, he was trying to compensate for his own Mother's death by saving others, wanting to make sure others don't die, regret that he couldn't save the people that Mardon has already killed, and might kill in the future. Barry's just a regular guy, like the rest of us. He didn't ask for this super speed, but he's a goody good type, and wishes to save the people. He's, just kind of a great guy. And if he wants to be a hero, then we should reason with him, converse with him to find out what we all can do, not tell him what's right and wrong, we should all help out one another. We've all lost people to this disaster, and we can do something…he can do something about it, and you know what?"

"What?"

Harrison by now felt the effects of Matt's words, Matt himself taking a breath.

"Barry, is just a nice guy…that's all. He's nothing more, nor less than that. He, just wants to help out as he doesn't want people to die."

Harrison took in a deep breath, then wheeled himself out of there. Cisco soon followed after Harrison, thinking about what happened.

As soon as he left, Caitlin gently stroked Matt's arm, gaining his attention.

"Hmmm?"

"It's just…that was quite beautiful."

"Y-Ya think?"

He scratched his cheeks sheepishly.

"As you said. You might not understand the mechanics, but you certainly do have a good heart. I quite like that about you, Matthew."

Matt's cheeks turn a little red as Caitlin budges closer.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all." She bequeathed him a smile. "It's just, you really are quite a nice person, and I haven't discovered yet why that is."

"Dunno, maybe I just like being nice is all."

Caitlin smiled, and stared at him for a little while.

Maybe, he was just quite the nice guy after all.

* * *

Inside of S.T.A.R Labs at a later time, Matt, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry had gathered. Because Barry had gathered them, it looked serious, Matt even hearing that Barry ran to the city where Arrow apparently was, and talked with him, but Matt didn't know who Arrow actually was, but Barry seemed too, and didn't tell him either.

Matt could see that there were some boxes on the table, and they looked to be quite official. He even noticed that Harrison wasn't around. Actually, he was grateful that he wasn't around, he didn't want to have to deal with that person again.

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past 9 months, and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths, and missing people. Your Metahumans have been busy."

Caitlin, Matt, and Cisco shared looks between them, each of them didn't know how else to say it.

"Truthfully Barry, we've been apprehending them as much as we could…well, I'm only one man and besides mind reading, I'm pretty much just a normal guy."

"I see…"

"Barry, we could use your help…you know, with stopping these people. Your super speed, and my mind, maybe we could help these people…not that I want to fight Metahuman's much anyway. But, we've got to do something."

Caitlin looked towards Matt out of the corner of her eye, not liking the idea of Matt going up against someone who could essentially kill him. She didn't like Barry going up against him either, but they had to do something.

"You're right, you're exactly right. I need your help to catch Mardon, and anyone else out there like him. All of you. I can't do it without you."

"If we're gonna do this I have something that might help."

"It's not another costume, is it Cisco?"

Cisco's face curled upwards, and lead them to a secret room. As they passed to it, Caitlin picked up a tablet, and researched something's on it, while Matt just hung back, glad that the pressure wasn't on him anymore.

Once getting there, Cisco shows Barry and the others a suit, a red suit. It looked like a full body suit.

"Something I've been playing with. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.A.R Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Doctor Wells anymore."

"Not bloody likely."

Matt murmured, but it was ignored by the others, not that Matt cared all that much.

"How is it gonna help me?"

Cisco smiled even wider than before.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here."

"Thanks." Barry looked like he had seen a new toy, and didn't want to let it go ever. "Now, how do we find Mardon?"

Caitlin tapped onto the tablet a few more times, then nodded to herself.

"I re-tasked S.T.A.R Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city."

Barry looked on as Matt slowly backed away.

He didn't think he'd be needed, and honestly, his migraine was becoming worse. But, he didn't reveal anything much about it, he didn't want to worry the others about it.

But Cisco stopped him.

"Don't think so, you're helping out too."

"Ugh, why? What can I do?"

Cisco walked over to Matt, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a hero too dude. You can do it."

"D-Do what?"

"Read his mind of course! If he comes up with some idea, tell Barry and get him out of there! If Barry is hurt, help him! Things like that!"

Matt made a defiant face, but Barry took him by the shoulders.

"Let's do it, Matt."

Matt looked horrified towards Barry, the implications alone caused him to feel nauseous.

"Get away from me Barry you sick bastard!"

Caitlin held back a giggle, as Barry made a confused looking face…but it became clear when he looked horrified towards the speedster.

"N-No! Not like that! I meant, fight together!"

Matt looked sheepish towards Barry, who took the wrong idea.

"Oh…right, oh…okay, that's better than…okay, I suppose we should suit up, and get our butts in gear…not near each other, okay Barry? Yours, and mine, nowhere near one another's, okay? We're friends…"

"Okay! I-I don't like you like-"

"Barry please." Matt placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "It's alright, let's just concentrate on the villain of today, okay? No need to worry about anything else, other than us catching that villain…no need for anything else to happen…" Matt looked towards Caitlin. "Get those thoughts out of your head."

Caitlin looked away with reddening cheeks, Cisco being very curious.

"Caitlin…"

"Leave me alone."

Caitlin walked out of the room they were in, leaving the men together. Matt smiled sheepishly towards Barry who did it back. Matt greatly shook his body and walked away from the sight so he didn't have to be involved with this anymore.

* * *

A small time later, Matt, and Barry arrived to only what could be described as a tornado thanks to Barry running, and carrying Matt, Matt now wearing his temporary outfit, Cisco making a new one for him. The barn was blown away and the very fact that it could happen, Matt felt out of his league now, he didn't know what he was going to be able to do against this.

"Thanks for the ride Barry."

Barry looked down towards him, and smirked.

"Don't get used to it."

"Never had a dream of being carried by a man in...a costume before. It seems, almost…"

" _Just what kind of power is this?_ "

Matt heard a voice in his head, and looked around.

He then saw that Joe, and another cop, he couldn't see who from this distance, was pressed against their vehicle. The blonde, was knocked out, and Joe, seemed to be in pain, holding onto his ankle in such pain.

"Barry! Mr. West's gonna get killed!"

Matt called, pointing towards Joe, and the incoming piece of roof that was blown off thanks to the powers of the man. Barry put Matt down, and rushed to the roof. Using his speed, he jumped, tackled the piece of roof away from Joe as he cowered, knocking it down to the ground.

Matt rushed over towards Joe, and the now shown Eddie, and got to Joe's side.

"Mr. West, are you alright?"

Joe looked towards Matt, and knew of the voice.

"Matt…you're Iris' friend…"

Matt knew the cat was out of the bag now. There wasn't any going back now.

"Hehe, funny how you heard my voice and knew it was me, and Iris didn't…well, are you alright Mr. West?"

Joe was about to nod, when he winced, and held his ankle.

"Aah…when I tripped, I think I twisted my ankle."

Matt looked down towards Joe's ankle, and while he wasn't a doctor by any means, he still wanted to help out in anyway that he could. Matt placed his hand on Joe's ankle, causing him to wince, it must've been painful.

"Seems like it needs to see a doctor…sorry, I'm not really a-"

"Behind you!"

Matt shot up just as he said that, and saw a piece of wood coming for them. Matt didn't waste time in swinging his leg like a moon, knocking the fast coming wood away from them, saving both Joe's and his own life.

"Thanks Mr. West."

Joe looked up as Matt continued staring towards Barry and tornado. He then heard Cisco over the coms.

[Barry, Matt, this thing is getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour, and increasing.] Cisco didn't hear any reply, as Matt continued tending to Joe. [Barry, Matt, can you hear me?]

Barry placed a hand to his ear, as Joe looked towards Matt, the boy smiling gently.

"Yeah. Loud and clear."

[If it keeps up, this could become an F5 tornado. And it's headed towards the city.]

That didn't sound good to Matt, nor Barry, as they shared a look.

But then, Matt thought of something.

"Barry…eeh, yeah! You! Erm, run in the opposite direction!"

"You want me to run away?"

Matt shook his head, and explained.

"Run around it in the opposite direction. It's going clockwise, go counterclockwise, cutting it off, making it break apart Barry. I know that you can do it! If I'm doing the math right in my head, then that sounds right."

Barry thought about it, it making sense to him now.

"Yeah, I get it! Guys, I'm going with Matt's plan!"

[You'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that.]

Cisco said through the comm's, and then Caitlin chimed in.

[Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die.]

"Caitlin, he won't die." Matt spoke through the comm's. "Barry can do this." He looked towards Barry, and winked. "I know that you can Barry. All you have to do is run like the wind. Run, and don't stop running Barry!"

"Right, here I go! Keep Joe safe!"

"You got it!"

Barry rushed forward towards the tornado, and ran rings around it. Matt looked towards Joe, who wanted to see too. So, he took Joe's arm, and held him up to see Barry running around the tornado like he was.

"That's Barry, isn't it?"

"Figured it out…well, I did blurt it out, kinda dropped the ball there. Didn't even think, I'm kinda used to doing this alone."

Matt admitted sheepishly.

"Barry…I knew from his eyes, I saw his look. That's Barry. But, how in the hell did this happen?"

"Long story Mr. West. A very long story. Suffice to say, Barry's got super speed, and I've got mind reading powers as well. So…we're, people with powers, and such, but that doesn't matter right now at all. Barry is doing his best."

Joe looked on, and so did Matt.

He couldn't do anything.

He didn't have any powers that could help right now.

It didn't matter if he could read minds, this was out of Matt's range.

When he was thinking about it, blue energy surrounded his palms. He didn't even realize that it was either. He was too focused on what was happening with Barry, and happened to see what was going on.

But then, Barry's body was flung out of the tornado, he rolled on the ground, and his body hit the back of a very small hill. Matt's hands stopped glowing, and his concern was raised for Barry himself, not wanting him to be killed.

"Barry!"

Barry whined in pain, then got to his knees.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Joe questioned the blonde beside him, Matt shrugging.

"I honestly don't know Mr. West. I just wish that I could do something."

"Matt, what are we supposed to do!?"

Barry called, but Matt didn't have the answer.

He didn't have any answer…

But then, they both heard the voice over the coms, it was Harrison Wells.

[You can do this, Barry. You're right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of me, and when I looked at you and Mr. Stone, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you can stop it. You can do this now, run! Barry, run!]

"He's right Barry! Run as fast as you can! Keeping running and don't stop!"

Matt cheered from the side after Harrison did, giving Barry the courage to run.

So, that's what Barry did.

He ran.

Barry ran, and ran, and didn't stop running around that tornado.

Joe, and Matt looked on as Barry went faster, and faster around the tornado. He couldn't stop running either, he was running very fast. He went faster, and faster around the tornado, cancelling the tornado's cycle to stop.

"Is he going to be able to do it?"

That was the only question for Matt that Joe had. Matt didn't know, but he nodded anyway.

"I believe in Barry."

"Have you known him long?"

Joe quizzed the boy, as the tornado became less than it was before, thanks to Barry and his speed.

"No…but, I feel like I've known him for a long time, thanks to the retelling of his life, thanks to Iris herself. She told me many things about Barry, and I can see why she said the stuff that she said, he's quite like a hero, isn't he?"

Joe's lips curled upwards, looking like a proud Father would.

Once the tornado was stopped, Barry was flung to the ground harshly, he skidded, and then stopped. The winds stopped, and Barry was left on the ground, congratulating himself

"Hey!"

Called the creator for the tornado, wielding a gun.

As soon as Joe saw the gun, he wanted to go and help the boy he considered a son. But was stopped when he felt pain rushing through his foot.

"Mr. West!"

Matt caught Joe as he was going down towards the ground. He held him against the car, but Joe wanted to go and save Barry from being shot…but then, he looked towards Matt, and came to a conclusion.

"You have to go and save Barry."

"How can…"

Joe produced his gun, and placed it in Matt's hand.

Matt looked down at the cold feeling gun, detesting the feeling of a gun in his hand.

"Go, son. Go and save Barry."

Matt felt his heart smashing against his chest, like he was going to pass out.

But he managed to stop himself from said passing out.

He looked towards Barry, and saw that the gun wielder was enclosing towards him. He couldn't have Barry sad, nor could he have Iris sad again. So, he held the gun tightly, and went towards where Barry and the gun wielder was.

"I didn't think there was anyone else like me. Well, there was that one guy before, but I don't know what happened to him."

He walked closer and closer, Barry glaring towards him.

"I'm not like you. You're a murderer."

Barry spat out as the wind controlling man strolled closer with his gun.

He cocked his gun towards Barry, ready to shoot…

BANG!

A single gunshot was fired.

A single shot fired.

In the quietness of the night, only the single shot was heard, and it went deadly silent.

[Barry? Matthew? What's going on?]

Caitlin called over the comm's, but Barry looked towards Matt, who looked back.

He looked towards the downed gunner, seeing that Matt managed to hit him squarely between the eyes, killing the man that could control the winds, and possibly something else. But for sure, Matt was the one who killed him.

"It's okay, it's over. Matt, saved my life."

Relieved breaths could be heard over the comm's, Matt looked down at his hands, seeing some smoke coming off the gun. He didn't even blink as he looked towards Barry again. He tried his best to smile towards Barry, but it clearly was breaking away.

"Barry, your…Mr. West gave me the gun, and I…well, I shot him…no choice, he would've killed you otherwise."

"Yeah…I know. Thanks for the save."

Matt smiled weakly, then went over towards Barry.

He offered his hand towards Barry.

"Mr. West is waiting for you, best go and see him."

Barry took Matt's hand, and stood up with his help.

"Yeah. Best go and see Joe. I'm sure he has tons of questions for me, right?"

"Well…he does yeah."

The pair of them walked off towards Joe, so Barry could have a heart to heart with him.

* * *

Some time passed, and Matt…

He didn't know where to go.

He didn't want to go home right now, he didn't want to see Rachael, partly due to the fact that she'd start yelling at him, or accusing him, and right now he didn't feel like being yelled at either, or accused of anything.

So, he sat down at the console within S.T.A.R Labs, and just stared at the monitors.

Since it was late, he presumed no one else was around. He heard thoughts pretty much all of the time anyway, so he couldn't detect if one was nearby right now, it didn't matter anyway honestly, Matt didn't care.

He just didn't know what to do.

He…killed someone.

Even if it was a criminal, he actually pulled the trigger, and killed someone.

He stole someone's life with a gun.

Sure, he had fought people before, and beat them up for, different reasons. But, to end someone's life with his own hands, he didn't think that he'd ever do something like that, it just seemed like it was someone else that had done it.

He also thought about what he was going to do with his life now.

Since Barry was around, would he have a place on the team?

Barry had powers, that didn't seem like they wanted to kill him.

His powers could be used in different ways, while his only manage to make his life more shit than it was before.

He truly, didn't know what he was going to do right now.

Negative thoughts came into mind, and he couldn't control it.

His eyes turned red like rubies.

A sinister smirk appeared on his face, and he cackled to himself.

"What a thing, seems like killing is in both of us...how fun-"

"Matthew? Why are you still here?"

Caitlin walked into the room from behind him, the way that was the exit.

His eyes snapped back to blue upon hearing her voice, it always calmed him.

He swirled around on his chair, to face her.

"Hey…why are you here?"

He tried to deflect it from him to her, but she wasn't easily as won over.

"I asked first."

She said with a small smile on her lips, moving closer and sat down beside him.

"True enough. I'm, just here…I dunno. Don't feel like going home I guess. When I'm there, it is like walking into a warzone, and I really can't deal with that right now, not after the day that I have had anyway."

"I heard before, you stopped him from killing Barry."

"Yeah…I shot him, and now he's dead. I've…never killed someone before. Even when i was with the...place, I always just disabled them, I never had done the deed before..."

He revealed with a sad sounding voice.

"It's not normal to kill people anyway. But Barry's alive, so that's a plus. You did a good thing today, you saved people, and even stopped someone like Barry dying. For a guy that is suffering, I think that's very…" She saw that his eyebrows turn downwards, so she asked a question, she was sure he knew of anyway. "Matthew, if this Rachael makes you this miserable, why do you stay with her exactly?"

"Caitlin…you, lost your love…and I feel like, I'm losing mine too. I, don't want to lose someone else because of this…I've, already lost many things…I don't have anything else in my life worth clinging for, worth…anything. This, is my life…I try driving off insanity…I try fighting Metahuman's…but Barry's around for that now, and his powers are more reliable than mine are. I, don't know what I am supposed to do right now with my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I, don't have Jean anymore, the club is…well, I can't really stand in their without nearly passing out due to the crowd. Rachael doesn't even register me anymore. I, don't have anything really in my life worth clinging onto. Before, all of this happened, I was on the up, and up. Sure, I had money troubles, who doesn't. But, the club was doing well, me and Rach were going from strength to strength, and my sister was doing well in her studies in becoming a physicist, she really was bright, and had much to live for."

"She was going to become a physicist?"

Caitlin didn't know that, so Matt confirmed it while nodding.

"She's got the brains of the family. She was really intelligent. Got them from my parents."

"Your parents?"

She noticed something when his parents were mentioned, he stiffened, looking uncomfortable.

"I don't wanna talk about them assholes if it's all the same. Suffice to say, they said I'll never amount to anything and loved doing, many different things with me…huh, guess they were right."

She could literally hear the venom dripping from his voice, clearly he did have a bad relationship with them. Her mind began working, and she saw that his eyes flashed red when his parents were mentioned, and it began making sense as to where this, other personality might've been bred, but she'd need to do more analysis before coming to a conclusion.

"Never amount to anything huh. Sounds like they are wrong to me. From where I'm sitting, you've done quite well, especially over these last nine months. No normal person would be able to handle as much pain as you have had to endure."

"It's not…"

"It is, very special." Caitlin brought a rare smile to her face. "You, no one else really realizes the struggles you've had to endure over these months…not even I fully realize how you've had to suffer like this. Barry's powers, as of right now, don't have any adverse effects on him, and yours…they're driving you mad, yet you still smile, you still help, and you care for others, even when you're in so much pain. I, don't think I could've held onto…anything with the stuff you've been going through. You're very strong, physically, and mentally." She didn't realize, but Matt truly appreciated what she said, it made everything better in his eyes. Caitlin stood up, offering her hand. "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

She continued sticking out her hand.

"Come on Matthew, I'm not letting you stay here alone. Come with me." When he didn't move, she took his hand, dragging him to his feet, he offered no resistance. "You should always listen to your doctor. And as your doctor, I'm telling you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't want to go home, right?" He nodded. "So, don't. Come to my place for a while, clear your head, be in a place that isn't a warzone. And, truthfully, when I'm around you…it hurts less. I don't know why…but when I'm around you, I feel less pain…"

"Awww, Caitlin! Don't be so adorable!"

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She was going to pull away…but she didn't want to.

Something about the hug meant more than just a normal one.

So, she hugged back.

It helped her too.

She didn't plan on it.

She didn't even think it would happen.

But she felt…safe in his arms. She felt, comfortable in his arms.

She felt, truly relaxed in his arms.

So much so that the worries she held onto, could slowly melt away.

"You're really affectionate, huh."

"Aah…yeah, sorry about that. Get to excited sometimes." He dropped her from his grasp. "A-Ah, so where are we going again?"

"Mine, pizza, you're buying."

"H-Hey!" He argued as they began walking out of the lab. "I thought you invited me?"

She paused, laying hands on his chest.

"Okay, we'll split it, equally."

"Heh, you've got yourself a pizza buddy Dr Snow."

Caitlin and Matt resumed walking out of the room, unintentionally, not even realizing that they were, holding one another's hands.

"Good. Then let's get going pizza buddy…God that sounds weird coming from my mouth. I blame you for this Matthew."

"Everyone always blames me for everything."

Though he let out a little whine, the pair laughed, and went out of S.T.A.R Labs together, unintentionally growing closer to the other. They…didn't know how to feel about that, due to their current circumstances…it was hard for them to think about it.

* * *

While that was going on, Iris sat at home, and she was on her computer, thankfully Joe wasn't around, and neither was Eddie.

She was writing in a blog she started, titled "Dark Avenger, Central Cities Protector." something she had started a little while ago, but hadn't gotten too many hits...until recently.

What she wrote out, was as followed.

[Heroes, exist in all forms and shapes. I thought that you needed a costume to be a hero, to have these 'abilities' to be a hero and save the day, save the city from nightmares. However, a friend said to me that we can't all wait around for heroes, that just because this Dark Avenger wears a costume, it doesn't make him a hero. Just because he has powers, doesn't make him a hero. What does, is he does selfless things for others and doesn't ask for anything in return, just knowing that he is doing good and protecting people that can't protect themselves. Powers, don't make a hero, only people with good hearts do. Anyone can be a hero, with or without powers. And I feel the same. While writing this, I couldn't help but remember those words from my friend, and he showed me exactly how he is a hero as well. Heroes, aren't among us, people who choose to use their gifts for good are among us, and I believe, these people will make a difference. If we refer to them as 'heroes' or as something else isn't relevant. We could call them 'heroes' or we could just call them what they are, good people with unique gifts using them to protect our great city. What matters, is that we know that we have protectors of the city out there and one of their names is Matt...] She smiled when writing that, but knew she couldn't post that so she then deleted the name before sending it, and replaced it with. [Dark Avenger, and I can't wait to thank him personally for all he's done for this city. Are these people heroes, or do we shape them as heroes? Or, can normal people be heroes in their lives? A question I've thought about a lot lately, and even I don't have the answer, but I have my faith, and I place it in these protectors of the city. So, if you're reading this Dark Avenger, thank you for giving hope to this city again, and to me again. For making me feel, safe again.]

Iris posted on her blog and waited.

She watched as the hits counter rose up from 910 to 958 within seconds, going up higher, and higher by the seconds, going into the thousands. Iris couldn't contain the smile that was on her lips right now, it was too wide for many things.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she took out her phone, and went through her images on her phone.

She found one of Matt, and herself while sticking their tongues out to the camera, hugging one another. She smiled fondly at the image, and her eyes ran over Matt's face, his eyes, and his cheeky expression, making her smile even more than she had been before, glad that she had finally brought a face to the name she heard three months ago.

" _Dark Avenger...Matt huh. Yeah, makes sense. Don't worry Matt, I won't say anything to anyone, but I know the truth now, and when I think the times right, I hope I can help you, somehow. As you said, you don't need powers to be a hero._ "

Iris giggled to herself, wondering when she should come to Matt and reveal she knew what she knew, but for now, she was going to do her best for him to not know by keeping her thoughts, off his identity. When she was ready, when she thought the time was right, she was going to do it.

* * *

At night, Matt slept while sitting up. Caitlin was also asleep, and she fell asleep, her head on his thigh.

Neither planned it, but after the day they had, they just fell asleep, and she ended up falling her head on his lap. Though if Matt was awake, he wouldn't mind all that much. He didn't care if she was doing that, though right now, he just slept, trying to at least, though the pain was really hurting him this day, however it was about to get worse.

At the door, something, came through it.

It didn't open the door, it went through the door.

It didn't open the door, it went right through the door, like it was phasing through the door.

The figure was yellow, and looked like it was vibrating. Something was attached to his wrist, and that thing, was making sure Matt wasn't able to hear his thoughts so he wasn't alerted.

" _Here you are Mr Stone, with Caitlin I see, seems like something interesting is going to happen between them, interesting indeed._ " The figure took out a syringe that had a strange liquid in it, walking closer to the unconscious Matt. " _For the time being, have another weekly dose._ " Using a precise timing, the man injected something into the back of Matt's neck, causing him to groan out in pain, as the pain in his head became worse, he didn't feel the needle however, he already was in so much pain the needle didn't even register with him. Taking out the syringe, he took another one, and quickly took some of Matt's blood. " _There we go, a fresh sample, while my powers are working. This should provide me with some, useful gifts._ "

The figure in yellow, walked to the door, as Matt stirred, putting the vial of Matt's blood securely in his outfit.

Seemingly, he used the same ability as before to go through the door.

"Owww...that feeling again...someone's here..." Matt opened his eyes, putting a hand to his head, and felt like someone was there, or had been there. "Hello? Is someone here? Come out..." He waited for a few moments...but the feeling went away. When he didn't get an answer from anything, he looked down towards Caitlin, and smiled gently as he brushed some hair out of her face. " _Why is it that she's so nice to me? No one's ever been so nice to me before who wasn't Jean...not since high school with Bette...but this is different because she was a friend, and Caitlin is...different, but she's still missing Ronnie, I wish I could make her pain go away, to do something for her, like she has done immensely for me._ "

Deep down, that's what he wanted to do for her.

Anything, especially how she had been doing it for him.

Unintentionally, Matt's fingers lip up with a blue colour, and washed over Caitlin's head. A small smile appeared on her lips as he did that, and she moaned out "Matthew..." even though she still was asleep.

Matt blinked, looking at his fingers uncertainly.

He didn't know what he did, but Caitlin, rather than looking like she normally did when sleeping, she was smiling in her sleep, and kept saying "Matthew." again and again in her sleep.

He guessed that he must've, calmed her somehow, he must've made at least some pain go away. He didn't know how he did that, maybe he could relieve pain with his powers, perhaps he had the power to quell someone's emotional pain.

Matt moved Caitlin's head from his lap, and then stood up.

Without making a sound, Matt managed to lift up Caitlin bridal style, and lifted her into her room. Her head laid against his shoulder, still being asleep.

Making it to her bed, Matt laid her upon it, and put the covers over her.

" _Thank you, Caitlin...even if I go...even if something happens to me...thank you for trying to save me...it means the world that someone...cared in the end._ "

Matt turned around and walked out of the room.

Caitlin snuggled against her pillow, and smiled to herself, while murmuring "Matthew..." once more in her sleep.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **There we have it! Matt has unintentionally revealed his secret to Iris, and what she does with that...well, let's just say that them becoming a team isn't that far off. Matt's control over his...other side is slipping, even if it was brief, that's an important detail. But from now on, good Matt's gonna begin to learn to use his telekinetic abilities in, various ways. So stay tuned for that, and also, seems like someone has been drugging Matt, and stealing his blood...but, for what purpose? Also thank you for voting on the name it seems that Psyche won out in the end so thats going to be his hero name!**

 **Next chapter is gonna be quite, interesting. Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Well, here's the next chapter! Yeah, that's gonna be a fun time, I am thinking around episode 5-6 when Iris tells Matt that she knows, then things are gonna take off from there. Yeah, they have a cute friendship with one another, don't they? They do have a good one though, as it will be shown in the future chapters. Matt and Barry have a unique friendship as right now, they are the only other good Metahuman that they know of.**

 **DocSlendy; Good theory, it very well could be him.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they'll help one another out when needed. Of course, there will be times when Matt doesn't help Barry and vice versa, doing other things and all. I know, it was their first time working together, Matt just dropped the ball as he said, and Barry kinda did the same. They'll be more careful going forward. Iris, will be working with Matt separately before even knowing Barry is The Flash~ He has done yeah, though control isn't the easiest, he'll show more of it as we go through the chapters. We do yeah, it goes, quite deep as we go into it. Yeah, it could be for that reason, very much so~**

 **pyrojack25; Hehe, I wouldn't know about that. I know, but he shall, eventually~ Seems like something went on during the past to cause him to have that, huh. He'll have some separate Meta's that Barry won't be coming apart of.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I thought so, wait until he unleashes more attacks, they are gonna be quite cool, to say the least~ I know, he practically just did it, though not on purpose, he didn't even know he could do it. Ooh, they'll be having, conversations, and things will be going down, going into it now though would be, difficult. He very well could be, the reason why he is doing it shall be revealed...well, at least what he says, quite soon. Well, Matt heals at a great rate, not as fast as Barry, but the marks left by the needles pretty much heal up before the morning so no one notices them. I know yeah, Joe knows it is him, but Iris, who's been hanging out with him for a better part of a year, couldn't, yeah that makes sense...maybe Iris just didn't want to believe it was, but now she knows, it is gonna be interesting to say the least~ It is yeah, and it's gonna play a part later on as well when we dive more into the darker side of Matt. Yeah he realizes that it isn't healthy, he knows, he just...well, it shall be explained as the chapters go on~ But, don't worry, he does wise up within the next few chapters, or rather, he accepts what is happening, and knows it is wrong. Here's the next chapter!**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks very much! Yup, they do know, and Iris will...be giving pretty big hints that she knows, and Matt will, begin catching on, though he doesn't want to believe it. She is yeah, she understands there's a reason why it is going down like this. I know yeah, she'll have a face to be pictured alright~ He does, and as the chapters go on, he'll learn control, and show his powers better. Yeah, it just shows that he knows his life is crap, and most of the things, he can't even control. Yeah, we have some hints indeed.**

 **Guest; I could see him doing that, since he did something similar job with Joe, and convinced him, Harrison would do that. Just think of that betrayal, it would prove Matt isn't crazy when he said Harrison is evil, he just doesn't know the full details yet. That would be a pretty cool costume, thanks for the idea! Having wings to fly around would be pretty cool, yeah, sounds good to me! I know yeah, he might need it if Joe can guess his voice right away. And thank you yeah, I am getting inspired very much!**

 **Lightwave; Eventually he would yeah, Matt has very, interesting abilities. He is yeah, and he's making it worse for Matt as well, for the reason, shall be revealed eventually~ It would be...something if it happened. Yeah, they do make a good team, even more so in this chapter, it is gonna be good. Yeah, him alone, but he's not alone, and neither is Barry either. They have one another's backs. Yeah, he just heard his voice, and put two and two together yet Iris...well, she might've just been in denial, we won't know until she thinks or says it. It is gonna be fun when they do team up together~**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, he might not have control yet, but he's got the power deep inside of him. Barry and Matt are at a good place, because they are the only other (so far) friendly Meta that they know, so they have something that others really can't understand, so I think that would give them a basis for a good friendship to start. It's kinda funny though, huh~ Joe knows, yet Iris didn't even guess? Nah, I don't see Iris doing something like that, she'd want to just work with him, she wouldn't do a deal like that. Yeah...that's not gonna be pleasant on him, even if it seems like that. We do, more of that shall be revealed later on~ He is yeah, we'll have to wait, and see where that is going.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews, it's time to start the chapter! Also, check bottom of chapter, some pretty important information is there, and without any more delays, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Multiplex!**

" _Okay…Okay, think Iris think…_ " She tossed her head to the side, and tried to think. " _Okay, I saw that Matt has powers…okay, I've established that. He must have some kind of powers…but, what do I do about this? I can't tell the public…do I go and confront him? Do I go and do anything at all…? Hmmm, I've got to do something, he'll be suspicious if I don't say anything…and if he can read my mind, then I don't know what I am supposed to do._ "

Iris, was conflicted right now.

Telling Matt, that she knew his secret, or at least had a huge suspicion, wasn't something that she thought she'd be able to do. She, didn't want to just come out and say it. Yet, she didn't want to suddenly just leave it either.

She had to do something, anything.

She wanted to speak about it.

But she hadn't told a soul about his powers.

She hadn't even told Eddie either, when she usually did. She couldn't tell him, it would be a betrayal. But, she had to wonder…why hadn't he told her about it? She knew they were close…unless, he wanted to protect her, from whatever power he was granted. But she couldn't see that happening.

Either way, she was going to find out what was going on right now, she was determined to find out what it was all about, what had happened, and what might happen in the future. She just, wasn't going to take this and leave it…but, she didn't know how she was going to approach this.

"Hey Iris, morning."

Matt came into the café Jitter's like he always did.

He seemed to be at least a little happy about something, but she didn't know what that was.

"Tracy, I'm taking my break."

"Okay Iris, enjoy."

She spoke to her friend, then went towards Matt once getting a coffee ready, already knowing his, special drink.

He sat down a table, and she placed the coffee in front of him.

"Iris, you're a good woman~ Just what I was needing this morning~"

"Indeed. So…got anything on the planner today? Maybe…something heroic?"

Matt glanced at her, and just heard " _Teasing is fun~_ " and since he didn't have any reason to believe that it could be in a different way, he just went along with it.

"Unless you count doing a news article something that is heroic, then not really. Why? Do you wanna go and do something heroic~?"

He teased back, he thought that's what they were doing today.

"Oh, really? I was just wondering, is all. Seemed like you might have something going on. I mean, you usually do have something going on, and I was just curious if you did have anything going on."

"Well, honestly, I might be getting a new lead on my sister, so I might go and check that out later. I dunno yet though. However, I think that it should be fine, if I go and find out what this information is, you know?"

She nodded, pushing the thoughts of his powers out of her mind for the moment.

"That's great, I hope that you can find something. Well, I mean we-"

"No, I'll be going on my own."

Matt silenced Iris, not wanting to out her in danger. He couldn't do that, it would've been unfair, and he might end up killing her if she went with him, she didn't take no for an answer however, she never did anyway.

"Didn't we cover this the last time?"

"Iris. Sweetie." He cupped her hands with his own, fighting off the impending headache coming his way. "You know, last time was…but, this time, I can't have you in danger. It would be the last thing that I would ever do to you Iris."

"I realize that, but you have to realize, even with Barry back, you're still one of my boys now. Eddie, you, and Barry. You're all important to me…even if I feel Barry pulling away from me recently…even then, I still have to think about you Matt, you're important to me."

"Damn Iris…why can't you be Rachael…? She used to say things like this to me…"

"Hmmm, I know sweetie, I know." Iris comfortingly hugged onto him. "I'm sure that it will work out, whichever way. Destiny is a funny thing like that." She smiled as best as she could, then recalled something. "I remember, Barry told me that you and…Caitlin I believe her name is, have been, becoming closer lately."

"I'm a taken man Iris." Matt explained with a smile. "I couldn't do anything like cheat or anything. That's not who I am, even if you ask Rach. I just want to try and work through the problems…but, I do have to admit that it is becoming increasingly difficult for me to do that."

"I guess…but, I don't know. I'm not saying cheat on Rachael or anything, proving her right would be…well, I know you wouldn't cheat on Rachael. But, I do worry about you, being in that kind of environment. And Caitlin is…well…"

"Caitlin doesn't like me like that. She…well, it's complicated, and she's just helping me. She's my official doctor, and helping me out with my headaches, that's how it is after all. All I have to do is defeat my headaches, then try and get my relationship back on course."

"That's good, you should try that. But, are you sure that there's nothing…else going on in your life? Maybe, something you'd like to talk about?" Matt looked suspiciously towards Iris. " _Come on Matt, don't make me ask about it, please. It's already hard to even say it, please just tell me about it._ "

Her thoughts, confused Matt.

What was he supposed to talk about?

He didn't know what she was referring too.

"Iris, is there something you're not telling me?"

Rather than dance around the truth, he thought that he'd come outright, and ask her about it, it seemed to be the best that he could do right now.

"I don't know yet. Are you hiding anything from me?"

Matt chuckled nervously.

"Like what Iris? I've got nothing to hide."

He truly wished that he was a good liar. He didn't know if he was or not.

"Hmmmm, I suppose that you don't. But still, I am worried about you, Matt. If you are…I'm not saying you are, but if you are, then you don't have to hide anything from me. We're, friends, and we can work together, and be friendly, you know?"

"I know Iris, I know. But, what's going on with you all of a sudden? Seems like something's up, and you aren't talking."

Iris didn't say anything, and Matt didn't get much from her thoughts either. But, something about what she was saying, or lack of what she was saying, made Matt feel like he was going to have to find out the answers sooner or later.

"Oh, did you read my blog Matt?"

Matt nodded strongly.

"I did, and while I'm not sure about the blog with, weirdos trying things, it looked, and did sound really sweet. I liked that you also paraphrased me."

"It was beautiful what you said, and I agree with that mentality. In the future, I'm gonna try and do more heroic things."

"As long as you don't put yourself in danger, Iris."

Matt spoke with a calm smile, trying to express worry for her.

"Ooh don't worry about me Matt, I've got...a guardian out there, and I know he would come and protect me, if I asked."

Matt had to wonder...just what was going on with Iris, and how she seemed to be...knowing things that she shouldn't, though she seemed to not be revealing much in her thoughts either, he'd have to get it eventually.

* * *

Matthew, found himself in a situation that he didn't want to be in when he found himself in S.T.A.R Labs to get some medication. Caitlin, was telling Barry, and Cisco off, for doing something to do with a fire.

"Have you both lost your minds?" Caitlin demanded right as Barry returned. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet. Matt's the mind when he is there as well..." Caitlin looks towards him. "…h-he doesn't do anything! I-I mean, we know how…erm, particular you are about his…ahem, involvement and such…"

Cisco sheepishly responded and tried to make it sound as fun as he could so she wouldn't be so angry, Matt taking to his phone.

"This isn't funny. You could have gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman."

"Why not?" Barry countered Caitlin who stood angrily. "This is what we talked about: me using my speed to do good."

"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Metahumans. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any, well not any recently. At least Matthew doesn't go around playing hero…" Matt looked away. Caitlin caught the look away, and the guilt too. "Matthew Lee Stone…"

"You really need to stop middle naming me. It scares me."

"I will when I get a direct answer."

Matt shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"I don't usually go out and do things no. When I see it, I step in to stop it. But, I don't go out actively seeking pain and shots from guns no. Besides, I'm busy searching for…someone quite important to me. I don't have time to go and play hero."

Cisco, and Barry looked at one another, not sure what he was talking about.

"You're looking for someone? Need any help?"

Matt appreciated the sentiment, but he couldn't bring Barry into his personal problems, knowing that he already had his own problems to deal with.

"Thanks Barry, but I couldn't ask. Besides, it's because of a certain person in this place that she's gone missing in the first place."

"Was it Cisco?"

Cisco jumped at his name, but Matt shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, it wasn't Cisco, it was the asshole in a wheelchair that did it." Caitlin scowled. "Don't scowl at me, you know my feelings on him, and they won't change because he decided to at least acknowledge he caused this problem. It's not like he is sorry for it, I haven't heard an apology anyway, or at least a sincere one. I still think he's hiding something."

"Regardless if he is or not, Matthew. I know that you go out on your own to places that you shouldn't be. With guns, gangs, and other things. Do I have to list them to you?"

"No, I am quite aware of what dangers I get into. It's my choice, I have to do it. No one else will."

"Ugh, you're so reckless! All of the time! One day, I swear, you're going to wake up dead!"

"Wake up…dead?"

Matt wore a confused face, Caitlin furrowing her eyebrows.

"I meant…well, you know it's just…I didn't mean it like that. It's just something that I have to do is all, don't worry…no, wait. Why am I saying that? We're talking about your reckless behaviour!"

"How did the focus shift from Barry running around in burning building's to me going to crack dens?" Barry and Cisco looked worried, so Matt cleared it up. "Not to score drugs mind you." Relief came over them as Matt continued to Caitlin. "If anything, I'm being more tame than Barry is. He's not had his ability long, I've had mine for over nine months now."

"Barry's got super speed, you've got mind reading powers!"

"So!?"

"Mind reading can only take you so far! I'm trying to look out for your best interests here Matthew!"

"I'm fine on my own Caitlin! Geez, calm down!"

"I'll be calm when I know you aren't risking your life all of the time!"

"I'm risking my life to find someone I love!"

"That's great! I praise you for that, but you don't need to do it alone! Let me help you!"

"I don't want to burden you! You're already helping me with my headaches, I can't ask you to do more for me!"

"Maybe I want to do more for you! Just ask for help once in a while!"

"Okay!"

That seemed to stop the argument, Cisco, and Barry having questions dancing between the two of them on what the hell just happened.

"So…erm, what happened then?"

Cisco was the one brave enough to ask, and Barry knitted his brows together.

"Sounded like a couples spat..." Caitlin and Matt just stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "N-Never mind!"

Matt just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." Matt smiled, then Barry got a phone call. "Your life is never down, is it Barry?"

"Heeee, guess not."

Barry answered his phone, and soon he had to leave.

"Wonder if he'll realize that he's not wearing people clothes?"

Cisco snickered at Matt's joke, then watched as Matt, and Caitlin looked at one another. They didn't say anything, but looks were being had. Cisco, couldn't work out what they were looking at, or looking for.

He blinked a few times, then shook his head, and walked out, confused, bewildered, and not sure what the hell was going on.

As soon as he was gone, Matt chuckled, while Caitlin giggled.

"You know, each time we do that, he thinks we're going mad."

Matt put on a smile, as did Caitlin.

"I don't mind." She moved closer, walking around the desk so she'd be face to face with him. "I was serious, before."

"About me going out on my own thing?"

"Yes." She nodded. "That." She inhaled a deep breath, then continued. "You know, I am really worried about you. When you go out on your own. I don't understand why you don't ask me, or Cisco or even Barry when he offered then-"

"You've all got things in your lives that are already distracting. I can't ask my burdens to be placed onto you. It's enough that you're already being Doctor Amazing for me, I can't ask for you to do anything else for me, and I don't...know how to rely on people. Besides, I like limiting my time here, especially with Wells around. Speaking of, I think that…"

However, before he could finish his sentence off, his phone buzzed.

Matt got a message from Iris.

When he read the message, his face dropped its colour.

"Ooh shoot, I completely forgot about that…"

"Forgot about what?" Caitlin was intrigued, seeing his face curl downwards, and his bottom lip sticking out into a pout. " _But that sticking out bottom lip thing he does, is really cute and adorable at the same time…_ " Matt looked up towards her, Caitlin widening her eyes. "A-Ah, so what's going on with you?"

She deflected, hoping that he didn't say anything about her mind at all.

Seeing and even hearing the internal struggles that she was having, he couldn't help but just stay away from topics that didn't need attention.

"It's, about something I have to do this afternoon for my newspaper. There's this…" He looked towards Caitlin, or more specifically her head, ideas springing into his mind. "Caitlin, you'd say you're a big brain type of girl, right? I mean, you're quite the genius, right?"

She didn't know where he was going with this, but she nodded along anyway.

"W-Well…I guess, I don't consider myself as such, but others might…why?"

Matt's smile widened, walking closer.

"I've got something to ask you, and you know, with all of the things that…screw it. I need help understanding the complicated stuff that Simon Stagg is talking about. I don't get the technical stuff, and you, who's of a similar, maybe even higher intellect than he is, would be able to explain the techy stuff to me?"

The way Caitlin took it, was a completely different way than the way that Matt was actually asking, curling her eyebrows upwards in slight interest, yet also apprehension.

"…Are you asking me out?"

She didn't know the implications of this. Going out on a…date with Matt? She hadn't considered it before…but, she could see herself agreeing…and when she did, she sees a flash of Ronnie, and Matt standing side by side…and she doesn't know what to think. Though, she couldn't help but notice that Matt seemed to be in her mind a lot lately, even when she didn't realize it.

"N-No! I mean, I don't think so…I'm d-dating someone, and I just kinda don't understand some of the techy crap he'd go on about. I'd understand if you're busy or something. It's just, I have to do it for my job and al-"

"Kind of short notice if it is today."

Caitlin pipped up, cutting off his line of conversation.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah…you're not wrong. But still, I didn't even think until Iris told me about it just before then. Erm, I understand, you're busy-"

"I'd like lunch first."

She said, causing confusion to settle into his heart.

"H-Huh?"

Matt couldn't quite believe his ears.

"Lunch, you, me, lunch, not date though. Friends, going out together. If I am going to spend my afternoon at a…where is it again?"

"Ooh, the university. Iris is going with Barry and explaining to him…at least that's what I think is happening anyway. But yeah, I just need…eh, someone very intelligent. I'd make it up to you, lunch I'll buy that. I am just grateful to the kind Caitlin to come and save me like this~"

Caitlin broadened her smile.

"It isn't a problem. Besides, I'd like to monitor you during crowded experiences. I have seen you in isolated areas such as these. But, within a crowd, I haven't ever seen that, at least not for more than a few moments. So, if you don't mind?"

"Hey, you're helping me out here Caitlin, I don't mind what you do with me. If you want to study me, whatever you want to do. I'm just really grateful to you Caitlin."

"It's not a…" She then saw it, before he raised his hands to his head, the pain surging through his mind. "Matthew, come here!"

While gripping his head, he walked towards Caitlin who already had some prepared, the medication that was. With a single take of his arm, she injected him with the medication and allowed it to take effect.

Matt sat down, Caitlin sitting next to him, placing a hand on top of his own.

"Thanks Caitlin, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you won't have to find out, don't worry."

"Again, thank you for this. You're a great help to me."

The pair looked at one another, and though Matt could literally feel the worry in Caitlin's mind, he couldn't think of anything to relieve her of her worries. He had things to do, and if he had to go to dangerous places, then he'd go to dangerous places.

* * *

Standing inside of a glass like university, was a bunch of people. It was quite crowded, to see a man named Simon. Matt saw that Iris was there with Barry, and Matt himself stood nearby Caitlin. It was…an odd experience for the air of them.

It wasn't like it was tension filled. But, something about the way that they stood, how close they were, it wasn't something Matt honestly thought he'd find enjoying as much as he did. But honestly, it was nice hanging around a group of people, and not having his head explode from voices. If anything, he seemed, calmer, more in control around Caitlin, and he didn't know why that was either.

"Caitlin…did I mention that you look…wow…"

He couldn't form words.

Caitlin was wearing a black dress, that came down to her knee, splitting off to show her legs. The dress shimmered in the sunlight that bathed her form. Matt also noticed that she wore earing's that were snowdrops, just like her last name. She wore black high heels, and even had a black handbag tightly grasped between her fingers.

All in all, she scrubbed up well for someone who usually didn't look like that.

He felt embarrassed now as all he wore was a cheap looking black tied suit.

"You did, and thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Ehe, I look like a tramp compared to your…dress."

Caitlin took Matt by the tie, and straightened it.

"That's been bugging me since we left. There, you look presentable now."

"Hehe, thanks very much. I'm happy you could make it."

"It's not a problem. You've given me much to think about when regards to your…special mind."

"That's not a crack at my intelligence, right?"

He sounded serious, Caitlin's face dropping.

"N-No, it wasn't-"

"I was kidding, don't worry~" Relief flooded Caitlin's heart. "I knew what you meant, don't worry about a thing now."

She nodded, and was about to say something when she noticed that something was going to happen.

A round of applause surrounded the area, as a man walked onto the platform. Caitlin looked quite intrigued, while Matt, was quite understandably bored in these types of situations. But, he had to do it for his paper…even if they usually didn't end quite well for him either.

"I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year. While I very much appreciate the award, the real honour for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming."

Another round of applause happened, even Matt did a bored one as Caitlin looked on with a bemused look on her face.

"It wasn't that boring."

She said, after the fact that everyone started talking, about stuff that Matt had no clue about.

"This was quite boring to me. It doesn't interest me."

"What does interest you then?"

At the question, Matt put a finger to his chin.

"Eeh, many things. So, gonna tell me what this is about?"

"Okay. All right, first things first Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement…" She looked on to see that he was writing some stuff down. "Where did you get that pen and…" He poked his back pocket. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, always gotta come equipped and such. So, you were saying…something about celluar cloning? That sounds pretty interesting…ooh, is that like cloning a person? Are we gonna see dopplegangers with ourselves being the template one day?"

Caitlin raised a hand to her mouth, offering a small giggle.

"That's adorable, and you never know, it could happen. But, right now I don't think that it could. At least, not onto the level you're thinking of."

"Oh…that's too bad. I'd love to have a clone of me, I'd be able to do many things."

"For example?"

As she asked that, Simon Stagg walked past, so Matt couldn't give up the opportunity.

"Oh! Oh! Mr. Stagg, I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article?"

"Not now, sir."

One of the bodyguards announced as he walked away from Matt. Matt huffed, turning back towards Caitlin.

"I'll just make something up, and said he said it."

"Can you actually do that?"

"I dunno, we'll wait and see. If he complains, I'll find a way out of it, I usually do."

Caitlin gave a genuine giggle from her mouth, one that she couldn't stop either. It was too adorable in Matt's eyes.

Then, as they were speaking, gunshots were fired off into the air, frightening everyone in the vicinity. Iris clung to Barry's arm, as Caitlin hid behind Matt without even thinking about it, Barry and Matt sharing a look.

"Quiet down! All of you!"

"Oh, my God."

Barry and Iris went down to the ground, as did Caitlin, and Matt. Matt noticed how tightly she was clinging to him, like she didn't want to die, which was a given considering the situation. So, he took her hand, and gave her a reassuring look.

" _Matt, come on, I know you can do something here. I know that you can, do something. Maybe I should make a distraction so he can go and get ready. I know that he can do it…but, what's going to happen now…?_ "

Matt heard the voice within his mind, recognizing it as Iris' voice.

His head swiveled towards her, and saw that she was looking right at him, as she clung to Barry.

Her eyes didn't lose contact with his for a few moments, Matt, didn't know what the hell was going on. Iris wasn't being specific in her head, so he couldn't get the full range of what she was actually asking of him, or what she knew either.

Matt took his eyes off the girl that held the suspicious mind, and went back to looking at the gunmen. He counted six in his mind…but, he realized something as he was counting it…

He couldn't hear their thoughts.

" _What's going on…? This hasn't…_ "

Matt couldn't work out why, he couldn't hear the thoughts of the man himself. None of them in fact. Six of them, and they were silent voices. He couldn't hear anything about their minds, he hadn't ever come across this before. Even Harrison gave off some kind of clue on what he really was, but this…this was completely different to anything that he has had to deal with before.

"Matthew, what are we going to do? Barry can't run in front of all these people." Matt didn't answer, he just stared on. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer again, so Caitlin nudged his arm. "Matthew, what's wrong?"

Snapping back into reality, Matt turned towards Caitlin.

"I'm not hearing their voices."

"Y-You're saying you can't hear anything at all?"

"No…it's like they don't exist. It's different to Wells. At least I get static from him...these people, nothing."

Caitlin found that to be suspicious, she didn't understand how that was possible, and would have to ask later on.

Matt saw that one of the men knocked down a party member, he rolled off the stage, and the man then spoke into the microphone before him.

"Quiet! How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewellery! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!"

Because they were frightened, the party goers didn't have a choice but to line up.

As they did, the men held out bags, and began taking their expensive items one by one. Matt himself didn't even seem to care all that much, as he didn't have anything of value on him. What he was more concerned about was the locations of all of them.

He noted each and everyone, mapping them in his mind where they were, and how they could be taken out. Unlike Barry, Matt didn't have to worry about exposing his super brand of powers, he didn't even have to think about it.

"Alright, yours too."

One of the men held out the bag in front of Caitlin and Matt. While Caitlin was going to comply, Matt simply said.

"No, I won't."

Caitlin feared for his, and her own life at that moment, as did Barry and Iris.

"W-What!?"

The man demanded, but Matt didn't seem to care.

"I said, no I won't."

"I knew you'd be the death of me one day Matthew!"

Matt looked at her incredulously, he couldn't believe she said that. But she did. And he had to live with that.

"Are you freaking stupid or something?!"

"Maybe!"

Matt didn't waste time, immediately slamming his hand into the gunmans face, knocking him backwards. Before he could react, Matt went low, swiping under his leg, and took him to the ground.

In one fluid motion, Matt jumped, and slammed his hand against the mans face, knocking him out.

"T-That ones trying to be a hero!"

One of the other gunmen tried to fire at Matt, but he withdrew the gun of the other man he knocked down, and rolled at the same time, out of the way. The bullets missed, and while getting to his knees, Matt shot forward, and hit the man square in the chest, knocking him down, and out as well.

"Two down."

" _Matthew don't die…please, I can't handle someone else I care about die._ "

Matt heard the voice of Caitlin in his mind, as one of the other men came at Matthew, this time wielding a knife instead of a gun.

"Missed me!"

Matt took to his feet, avoiding the first stab with stepping back, then lunged forward, grabbed the man by the back of his outfit, brought him forward as his knee went upwards, colliding with his chest.

"Gwaah!"

The man spat out bile, as Matt saw another gunner taking aim. Barry was going to take up arms, but suddenly, a wave of something, came over him. He felt dizzy, and he couldn't keep his balance. Barry fell down to his knees, Iris going to his side.

"B-Barry!? Barry!? W-What's going on!?"

Matt heard this time openly, quickly glancing to see Barry being no help right now, something having come over him. Caitlin didn't go to Barry's side, she was more worried about Matt being in danger right now. Even her thoughts screamed as much.

Knowing the situation, Matt wrapped his arms around the mans neck, and twisted it around, making the mans body do the same using his strength he had built up over years, landing on the ground. The gunner fired a shot at Matt, but he vaulted over the body of the downed gunner, taking aim, and shot forward anyway, hitting the man in the shoulder.

"Aargh!"

He was in pain due to the attack that landed on him, Matt using this as a person opportunity.

"Take this!"

Matt rushed forward, and jumped at the same time, kicking the man with both of his feet at the same time, him being unable to react due to the pain in his shoulder. He went down as Matt went backwards, he rolled back, and brought himself up to his feet again.

He looked around for the last two people, he knew there were six of them, but he couldn't see the others, and their thoughts, they didn't have any. It was strange that he couldn't hear their thoughts, it was like empty space, yet they seemed to understand pain, and such…so, it didn't make sense to him.

"Matt! The door!"

While looking after Barry, Iris pointed towards the door. She knew, he'd be able to take care of himself, while Caitlin didn't want him to go out, Iris did.

"Got it!"

Using the speed that he was naturally gifted, and worked hard for, Matt rushed towards the door, past the crowds who were all in awe at what they had seen right here, and now.

"Matthew! Don't go!"

Caitlin's words fell on deaf ears, and he went that way anyway. She couldn't stand him to be hurt, so she rushed towards the door as well, discarding the high heel's that she was wearing for this kind of occasion.

Iris herself handed Barry over to someone else, and rushed for the door.

Getting out of the door, Matt saw the last two gunmen going towards a black van, so he ran that way.

"Hey!"

He yelled, as he rushed forward, and jumped off a side wall to give him a boost. He tackled one of the men to the ground, which released the jewels that he had been holding.

Matt got to his feet, and kicked the other mans hand, knocking the jewels out of his hand as well, then followed up with a kick to the face, sending him hurdling towards the ground, hitting the side of a black van.

"Aggh!"

Matt got hit in the back by the other man he had downed, and turned to see the man wanting to engage in a physical fight, so Matt wasn't one to back down, he did just that. He put up his hands as the man tried to kick from down below.

Using both hands to block, Matt pushed the mans foot away, then like he was opening curtains, he swung his arms outwards, to block a double attack from the man, pushing forward in a very fluid motion, his body going back in a stagger.

"Try this!"

Matt did a big swing of his arm as the mans guard was down, punching the man in the face. The man retracted, his body falling backwards. Seeing the chance, Matt rushed forward then swung his foot for the man of the mans kneecap.

"Aaagh! Damn it!"

He felt the pain of the attack as he went down to bended knee. Matt brought up his leg high, then smashed it across the mans face, sending him down to the ground, knocking him out of commission all together.

He then turned towards the last one, but saw that he had gotten into his van, and was driving away.

"D-Don't you bastard!"

Matt gave chase as Caitlin came out of the building, seeing Matt chasing after the van.

"Matthew! Don't!"

He didn't hear her, so he didn't stop, and rushed.

But the van clearly was going faster than Matt could run.

"Don't!"

Matt thrusted his hand forward, and shocking him, Caitlin, and the hiding behind a pillar Iris, blue energy came out of Matt's hand, and hit the side of the van. Though the van staggered on the ground, the windows opened, and a man stuck out a gun, a machine type gun.

Realizing what it was going to do, Matt jumped to the side as bullets rained towards him, he hid behind a stone wall...

However, they continued, going for Caitlin.

"CAITLIN!"

His feelings burst forth, he didn't want her to die, and she was like a deer in headlights, she wouldn't be able to move out of the way of the bullets in time. He stuck his hand out for her, when blue energy formed a barrier before her, a wall of blue energy, blocking the bullets from touching her, Matt's hands having the same blue effect, Iris' eyes lighting up at the sight.

Caitlin looked towards Matt, and just realized that...he saved her, protected her from being shot, with a barrier of energy, probably telekinetic energy.

Matt looked at his hands and the van it didn't stop and he continued driving away.

Matt got to the road, and took the licence number of the van in his mind, and then wrote it down on the pad he used when he was taking notes from Caitlin.

"Matthew! Matthew!"

Caitlin made it towards Matt, and hugged onto his body.

At first, he was quite surprised, that she did that.

But then, accepted it and hugged onto her back.

"Shhh, it's okay Caitlin, you're okay."

Caitlin fell against his chest, refusing to stop hugging him.

"Matthew, I was terrified for you..."

"I'm okay Caitlin, I'm okay."

"Good!" She raised her voice, almost hoarse with the feelings of depression emanating from her. "Seriously, doing that all on your own? W-What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I didn't though, and I got back everyone's jewellery, and stopped, five out of six of them, and got the license plate number for the cops to track down. How about that?"

He spoke truthfully, but he then saw something that he didn't expect to see…

Tears.

He saw tears within Caitlin's eyes, fresh ones at that, he didn't like Caitlin having those type of eyes, it didn't seem right that someone like Caitlin would have teary eyes like that, he was worried for her after all.

"You were lucky Matthew! They could've shot you and killed y-you and then it would've been R-Ronnie all over again! I-I can't have you die when I'm beginning to feel…I mean, I just can't lose someone else I care about this quickly Matthew, I can't!"

Caitlin's eyes became more teary, so he hugged her into his chest, as she did a half hearted attempt to punch his chest. It didn't hurt a bit, he didn't mind. He wished he didn't worry her, but it wasn't in him to sit anything out.

"Shhh now. Okay…I'm sorry for scaring you…but, Barry fainted, and well, people keep saying that we need a hero…but, did you see my hand blast and that barrier thing too…"

"We're lucky no one else did."

Neither realized Iris had seen the whole thing with the blue energy, Matt was too focused on Caitlin's jumbled thoughts to even make sense of it.

"You're not wrong, you're really not. But, wow...seems like I can do it…but, I really don't know how I'm doing it."

"We'll figure it out, later. For now, let's get back insi-"

"Matt! Caitlin!" Iris chose now to reveal herself, like she didn't see anything at all. "Are y-you two alright?"

Matt smiled towards Iris, and read her mind, but all she kept saying was " _I can't believe it~_ " again and again, and that didn't help him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be believing right now.

"Yeah, we're alright. The last one got away, but I stopped the others."

"Very well done I might add." Iris saw the displeased looking Caitlin. "Erm, Caitlin, he did kinda stop them from…" Matt shook his head, so Iris dropped it. "Anyway, let's go and see what's behind mask number one, right?"

"Yeah, let's."

Matt, Caitlin, and Iris walked over to the downed gunner. Matt was about to reach down, when the body just…disappeared all together.

"Oh…how is that possible?"

Matt, nor Caitlin really had the answer either. It was like they, vanished completely. Not even leaving anything behind. The three looked at one another for the answers, none of them truly had at all. Matt presumed that whatever they were, were gone now, not realizing that a man nearby had willed the clones away.

* * *

A little while later, Iris, Matt, and Caitlin all stood over Barry, as Caitlin took his vitals.

"Is it going to be alright?"

"Caitlin's the best doctor ever, I'm sure she'll figure out why he fainted."

Matt replied, as Caitlin continued.

She opened his eyes, and looked carefully. As soon as she did that, she saw that he was coming around.

"Caitlin…" She stepped aside so Iris could check on him. "Iris, and…Matt? What's going on?"

"Barry! What happened? Are you okay? You just, fainted all of a sudden, it was quite scary."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Iris. But, what happened to the men?"

Iris coyly looked towards Matt, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Matt here showed off…quite a bit of fighting skills actually. He managed to recover all of the stolen jewellery, and stopped them from hurting anyone. But, they unfortunately got away with…one of them…weird, something happened to their bodies…disintegrated maybe?"

"Disintegrated?"

Barry thought that he had heard a new word…but, no, he hadn't, and he couldn't explain it that well either.

"We can't explain it either."

Caitlin surmised, seeing Barry before her, and knew something was going on.

"The five of them just, up, and vanished away from us. It was like they melted or something. Oh, Mr. West also wants to talk with you. Apparently, something about your fainting or something? Whatever it is, he's really concerned for you."

Matt, watched as Barry got to his feet. He was on shaky legs, like he couldn't stand properly. But, he still walked over away from the others, towards Joe, who clearly didn't look happy right now, for some reasons that Matt only knew of, being able to hear his thoughts.

"Well, that's enough adventure for me for the day, gotta go and…"

"Hold it." Matt was about to go when Caitlin walked closer. "We're not done talking yet."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I did a good thing, didn't I? At least, doesn't that count for something?"

"It does, but you keep worrying me Matthew, I don't want to see you put yourself in danger. Especially around guns. What if you had had…one of your…episodes during the fight? You could've been…killed."

"I know, I can be reckless, it's something of a flaw of mine. But, I don't…this is gonna sound kinda weird, or stupid, or both, but I see…I see people like that, who steal, and such, as bullies. I know it sounds like a juvenile thought, but seeing people being taken advantage of like that, isn't it me to just sit back, and watch as they get away with it just like my…"

He then stopped.

He didn't say anything else other than that.

Caitlin looked on at him for a few moments, then sighed.

"Next time, at least warn me before you refuse to hand over your money, and nearly scare me to death."

"Not even half to death?"

"All the way to death. Around you, I feel like I'm going to be in a wooden box by the time I'm 30. But, you did return everyone's jewellery, and we saw…what we saw outside." Noticing Iris was hanging around, she couldn't speak openly. "So, I can excuse you for this, this time at least. But, I'm still not…"

"Excuse me, young man."

An elderly woman came up to Matt, so he turned towards her. She looked like a sweet old lady, and had different jewels hanging around her neck, and on her fingers. She clearly wasn't poor.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with Ma'am?"

"Ooh no, I just wish to express my gratitude for what you did here today."

Matt was touched, but he didn't deserve it, at least that's how he thought. He only did what he could, to protect himself, and even Caitlin and the others as well, that's how he saw it anyway, but the woman was going into her bag for something.

"Ooh no you don't have to…" Matt was then handed a check. "T-Ten thousand dollars?"

Caitlin's mouth, and Iris' mouth hung open, as the elderly woman smiled kindly.

"It's the least I could do."

"I-I couldn't accept this…e-even if it is a lot…n-no! I didn't do this for money, I can't accept this. Just knowing you, and the others are safe is good enough for me…I'm sorry, I'm really grateful for the money, but I couldn't accept such a large amount…"

"It's nothing to me at all. Please, accept it, it's the least I could do."

"I-I'm…erm…eeh…ooh…erm…w-well, it's great, but it would be wrong too…"

"I'd be offended if you didn't, think of it that way."

That was, troubling to Matt.

"Aah, that's the boy that stopped us from being robbed."

"Yes, I've been looking for him."

Matt looked on as kind elderly, and some young people came up to him, and began offering him…quite a good substantial amount of money, Matt was torn on what to do with the money that he was being offered.

* * *

"You lied to us." Caitlin spat out as the team gathered in the Cortex, Barry sat on the bed with wires hooked on him. "How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors. God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack."

Matt looked towards Caitlin.

"What's that, for the intellectual, that isn't like on the same off the charts smart like yourself?"

"Mini stroke."

Now it kinda did make sense to Matt what she was talking about, even if it was confusing still why she thought he'd have that.

"Oh…cool down Caitlin-"

"I'm not even finished with you yet."

Matt backed away, holding his hands up with a frightful expression on his face.

"W-What now? I saved people from being shot."

"And you could've died! Why don't you listen to me Matthew!? I mean, I say something, and it goes out of your ears! Can't you understand I'm trying to help you? Then, you go off, and have a guns and fist fights with people."

"They weren't exactly people."

Matt commented, Caitlin not looking pleased.

"Not helping." She walked over to him, and stood before him. Somehow, that was more intimidating than anything else, yet the voice she used, was more sincere than he had heard from Rachael in...ever, how scared she was for Matt. "Now, listen to me…you have to stop worrying me, understand? You ask for my help, I give you my help, then you go around and almost get murdered? It isn't right Matthew."

"I'm sorry…"

Caitlin inhaled, and walked towards a table, Cisco chuckling awkwardly.

"Wow, I've not seen her that mad since Ronnie."

"Makes me all tingly inside that I can get her that pissed off."

"It should do." Matt didn't feel good about that. "However, we're done now with this, and we've got things to do. Come on Barry, we've gotta check on something for you."

Matt didn't know what was going on, until he heard it from Cisco's mind.

He was intrigued, so he followed the others to a new room. Harrison, and Caitlin sat down by some monitors, while Matt stood behind them. Barry went into a room that had a large treadmill inside, and the walls, looked like they had padding on.

"You know, I bet that the reason he's fainting is because he's not eaten enough."

"It can't be that."

Caitlin dismissed the theory completely.

"Why can't it be that?"

"Because…I don't know."

"It has to be, because he burns more calories than he's eaten or whatever. Telling ya, that's how it is."

She didn't exactly believe him, and even Matt could hear that as well. He, didn't know how to feel about that honestly. That his opinions weren't being taken into consideration while the rest of them did have their opinions. He knew he wasn't the smartest, but sometimes he might've had a good idea, and it was…just dismissed.

"We're all set. A little padding. Just in case."

Cisco walked back out of the room, and sat down next to Caitlin. Barry walked to the treadmill, and got on it.

"Yeah. You're sure about this, Cisco?"

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about...This one has been Cisco'ed."

"Is that even a word?"

Matt asked, Cisco giving him a smile, that was very creepy.

"It is now." He then turned to Barry in the room. "Okay Barry, you're all set!"

"Okay."

As he said that, Barry began running on the spot. Matt could see him at first, but then his body began to turn into a blur. Matt was impressed, wishing he had such control over his own powers, but he didn't, currently.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal."

Caitlin said, as Matt just had to add.

"For Barry."

As he said that, he couldn't help but notice that Cisco's eyes had lit up to a place that it shouldn't have done. He looked too happy.

"Brainwave function within standard limits."

"I told you the treadmill could take it."

Cisco was in heaven right now, he really looked like he was having the time of his life with, whatever Barry was doing or wasn't doing. Either way, it looked like he was having the best time of his life.

"Caitlin. Look at the glucose levels."

"I said that before."

Matt murmured after Harrison, Caitlin doing as he said, and saw the levels.

"Oh, my God. Of course." Caitlin looked towards Matt. "You were right."

She sounded so disbelieving that Matt felt offended a little bit.

"Don't sound so shocked. I watch television too. I watched a superhero movie once, or a television series, and they had the same problem with a speedy character. Just give him lots to eat, and he's going to be fine, trust me."

Caitlin now felt bad that she didn't believe Matt beforehand, and wished that she had done considering that he was, for all intents, and purposes, right on the money this time.

"Barry! We think we know why you keep-" Barry came off the treadmill, and hit the padding behind him, lots of feathers going up into the air. "-passing out."

"Ooh, good thing that the padding was there, huh."

"You're not kidding."

Cisco chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

A little later on, Barry woke up in the Cortex, feeling slightly disoriented.

"I passed out again?"

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycaemia."

"I'm not eating enough."

"That's what I said. Just eat more, and you'll be fine, right?"

Caitlin was about to answer, when Barry pipped up.

"So an I.V. bag and I'm good to go?"

"Try 40."

Cisco points out towards the pile of bags that Barry had used, Harrison somewhat cracking a joke.

"Guess you were thirsty."

"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes."

Caitlin began, only for Cisco to finish off.

"I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly...Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations."

Cisco went and did a nerd out, as Matt heard Joe's inner voice coming in.

"Hello Mr. West."

"Who are you…"

Barry didn't understand, until Joe came to the door himself.

"It's freaky how you do that."

"So I've been told." He chuckles. "What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs? The place where even Hell seems to freeze over sometimes."

"Play nice."

Matt stuck out his tongue towards Caitlin who was tempted to do it back, but she chose not to do that in the end, and be quite, professional in her workings. Joe points the finger towards Barry, and speaks as if the others weren't there.

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings."

Barry looked like a deer caught in headlights, he didn't know what he was going to do now.

"Ooh Barry, you can't hear Mr. West's inner voice right now, I can. Trust me, that wasn't a good move, or it was. I don't know, but there's a lot of rage coming from Mr. West right now."

"I can handle it on my own, thanks. And stop reading my mind."

Matt felt like he just got scolded for no reason at all, since he didn't think he did anything wrong.

"I can't, it's automatic. We're all not gifted with control over their powers. If I could, I would switch it off. It's bloody torture."

Matt sat down, placing his head on the desk, his hands cupping the back of his head.

Barry looked towards Joe, who didn't look the most happy right now.

"Joe, I can explain."

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Barry. I suggest you get back to it."

"Mm-hmm." Joe looked towards Caitlin, who backed away. "Don't look at me. I'm on your side. Tell Matthew here that too. He loves playing the hero."

"I hate playing the hero." Matt corrected. "I do however love playing the villain in games. Not real life though."

Matt smiled out, but then felt a pain entering his head, getting negative thoughts.

"Detective. We all want what's best for Barry."

"If you wanted what was best for Barry, you'd try to talk him out of this lunacy instead of encouraging him going out there risking his life."

Matt felt another wave of negative thoughts coming his way, and his eyes glowed red briefly. He then snapped back to normal as Barry leaned forward. But, Matt could feel the control he had slipping, his eyes blinking red, and off red again.

"You saw a man control the weather. What are the police gonna do against someone like that? Since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him. Well, there are, as Mr Stone has stopped a few of them himself, and if I recall handed some over to the police."

"And you're gonna do what with Barry exactly? Catch them? And Matt there is different to Barry, I'm not his Father, so I don't have to worry about him." Harrison couldn't answer, so he turned to Barry. "Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that you're invincible? You're not! You're just a kid. My kid."

Matt felt it again, another wave of anger going into his mind from all of the negativity that was surrounding the room, his eyes flipping from blue to red even longer this time. Caitlin this time noticed it, and touched his shoulder.

He looked up at her, and his eyes were blood red, giving her a slight fright.

"Matthew?"

Matt snapped out of the red eyed mode, and turned back to blue, but he couldn't understand why it was happening to him now, the power surging through him felt so wrong…yet right at the same time, he couldn't explain it.

"I'm not your kid, Joe. And you're not my Father."

Joe looked like his heart had been ripped out, and Matt felt the wave of thoughts and emotions come at him, his eyes going red again as Caitlin shook him.

"Matthew, don't let it…"

She whispered into his ear, but he was having a tough time dealing with everything that was going on, the power just felt…too alluring, and the thoughts were so negative, so sad, that Matt was losing his sense of self, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to continue on now.

"My Father's sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him. And you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves, I'm gonna do it. And you can't stop me. So don't try."

Joe couldn't believe what he had just heard, he felt like he was fighting a losing battle. Barry saying all that, caused a great sadness within the man, and thanks to the connection Matt unwillingly had formed, he also felt it as well.

"You think you're so smart." Matt stood up, his eyes glowing, and looked at everyone of them besides Joe. "All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." He looked towards Barry, and strolled over, Joe looking perplexed. "I can't believe you'd say that to me. The man who raised you!"

"You didn't-"

Matt stormed over, and looked right into Barry's eyes, anger filling his being. Barry felt, afraid when he looked into Matt's eyes, like they were lifeless, soulless, like he was staring into a river of blood, and wished that it wasn't his own.

"I tried my best with you Barry! I protected you! I took you into my home, and did my best to keep you safe for so long, and you go and break my heart like that!? I don't want you to be involved with this! I…" Matt then felt a sharp pain erupt in his skull, bringing him back to reality, and he stood like a statue. "Aaagh…shit."

Matt's eyes rolled in the back of his head…and then he passed out, dropping to the ground.

"Matthew!"

Caitlin rushed over towards him, as Barry caught him.

"Aagh!"

But, Matt had a negative reaction to Barry touching him, pushing him away even in his unconscious state, he couldn't have Barry touching him, ending up on the floor.

"W-What's wrong with him?"

Barry didn't want to touch Matt again, because of the violent reaction he had beforehand.

Caitlin bent down and checked him over, as she answered Barry.

"Unlike you Barry, Matthew cannot control his powers. While you suffer from, basically lack of food, he suffers from a lot more than that." She shook Matt's body, but he didn't respond. "Matthew? W-Wake up this instant!"

However, Matt didn't answer that call, and just stayed unconscious. He, couldn't wake up right now.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was passed out for, but when he woke up, he saw Caitlin hovering over him. He looked around, and found himself to be in the Cortex at S.T.A.R Labs. He didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together.

"Hello there. You've been out for quite a while now. Well, over a day would be more accurate to say actually."

Matt sat up on the bed, grabbing his head in mild pain.

"Aaargh. Y-You haven't stayed here with me for that day, right?"

"Of course." She replied honestly. " _I cant tell him that I was worried he wasn't going to wake up._ " He heard her inner thoughts, so Caitlin bowed her head. "It was worrying, I didn't know what was happening to you, it was like your brain was, shutting down, and then, just stopped, and restarted, even I don't know what happened to you. For now, it seems like your vitals are good, you're stable, well at least for you anyway."

"What happened…no, wait, I should say, what happened to me?"

Caitlin ran a hand across his forehead, bringing some of the blonde out of his eyes as she answered.

"Seems like you took on the personality, or at least the thoughts of Iris' Father, they took over you, and you spoke as if he wanted to say those words. At least, that's what we're estimating, based on what you said."

"Aah, my head…I don't remember what happened."

"I thought as much." Caitlin sat down next to him on the bed. "You see, you went through…Matthew, I've been taking scans of your brain, and I don't think…I think that because of these powers, something…even I'm not certain what could happen if we don't find, some kind of…"

"I'll be fine." He waved off her concerns, giving her a smile. "You've been great, Cait, like an Angel."

Caitlin stopped herself, looking at him quizzingly.

"Cait…? You called me…"

"Hehe, it just came to me then, is all. Sorry, was that the wrong thing to say?"

" _Ronnie used to call me that…_ " She thought without even registering that Matt could hear her. "No, I don't mind you calling me that."

She didn't even think about her previous thought, but Matt did. He listened to each of it, and remembered the very fact that Caitlin loved Ronnie which seemed painful to Matt yet he didn't understand why that was. Not that he was interested in her, that's what he thought anyway, but lately...things had been happening and he couldn't, stop thinking about Caitlin, in certain ways.

He still had Rachael…or rather, he thought that he did anyway.

"Has…Rach been in contact? I thought that maybe since she was…erm, you know, it's been a day and all, she might've contacted, someone? Anything at all?"

Caitlin didn't want to deliver this news, but he probably heard it in her head anyway.

"Sorry, not a word."

That…made him feel very horrible inside. He couldn't even think clearly right now, the thoughts that he had, slowly were becoming saddened. He didn't expect that she wouldn't call at all, it made him feel depressed inside.

"I see…well, I guess she's just doing her own thing."

"Iris came by though, she was worried. She heard from her Dad that you fainted. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she has a crush on you."

"She's got a boyfriend, and I've got a girlfriend…I think, and Iris is like my best friend."

"Wow, that fast huh."

"Yeah, seems so. I trust Iris with my life…in fact she has saved my life a few times, she just doesn't know she has yet. S-So, what's going on now?"

"Long story short, Barry and Mr. West are still…arguing, and we might know who is up to this. Well, we'll have to wait for Barry to return for that to happen." She leaned closer to his face, Matt's cheeks turning slightly red as she came closer and closer. "Your eyes, they are blue. Good."

She pulled away, Matt was sure that he felt like he was being teased right now.

"You…did I go evil again then?"

"Sort of, but more like, speaking what no one was saying. I think that might be a good way to put it. But yes, that's how it has been going for the moment. Matthew, I need to talk with-"

Before she could finish, Barry came walking, yes walking, into the main part of the labs, where the monitors and where they usually gathered would be. He had cuts, scratches, and scrapes on his face, Cisco, and Harrison followed after him.

"Seems like he needs you Caitlin."

"I think you need me more right now, Matthew."

"No, I don't. Barry does, go and make sure that he's okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Caitlin was conflicted, but when Barry started limping, she knew he was right, so she walked out of the room, and went towards him.

Matt stared on for a few moments, trying to understand the thoughts, and feelings that were deep within himself. Rachael…didn't even care to show up, yet Caitlin was right beside him, worrying about him. He got that much from her mind…it really did make him think, and see Caitlin in, different ways rather than Rachael.

Barry had his suit taken off him, hung up, and Cisco was trying to desperately clean it. But, he couldn't get it all clean.

He took a breath, then jumped off the bed and walked into the central area.

"Sorry." Caitlin apologized as she cleaned Barry's face, though he was wincing at the pain. "The abrasions are already rapidly healing."

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me." Barry looked depressed, as Matt sat down near him. "H-Hey there…y-you're not going to try and attack me…right?"

"Not unless you piss me off no."

Barry chuckled awkwardly as Cisco gritted his teeth angrily.

"You got blood on my suit."

He was trying to clean Barry's now off suit

"I think some of it belongs to him. Another not-so-friendly Metahuman."

"Been there, done that."

Barry appreciate that, as since Matt had dealt with a few Metahuman's in his time.

Harrison worked on the tablet he had in his hand, then brought up a young looking man that had dark hair, and was wearing a labcoat.

"Danton Black." He sighs. "He's a bio-geneticist specialized in therapeutic cloning. Growing new organs to replace failing ones."

"Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him."

Cisco commented, causing Barry to become more activate in the conversation.

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body."

Barry stood up as he said it, Matt rolling his eyes.

"Explains why he was able to make the bodies from before, disappear like he did."

"If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion…"

"Meet Captain Clone." Everyone turned towards Cisco with a WTF face on, the young man falling back with a whine. "Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler."

Barry looked towards the image on the screen again, then started for the door. Matt, didn't even have to read the mans mind to know that Barry had the face of a defeated person, someone that wouldn't be able to go and fight right now.

"Where are you going?"

Caitlin's gentle voice carried over towards him, Matt looking away as Barry faced back.

"Joe was right. I'm in way over my head. Yeah, I'm fast, but I am no warrior. Man, I could barely fight one Metahuman, let alone six."

"I fought six of them…well, five, but I still kicked the sixth one down, that was a good thing in my eyes anyway." Caitlin looked towards him questioningly. "What? I did go and fight six of them. I beat them too."

Barry glanced at Matt and despite him not even being able to control his powers, he was able to do something that Barry couldn't.

"Barry. I understand. Today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times."

"This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells. This was a mistake."

Barry then took a turn and went out of the building, away from the others.

As soon as he left, Matt stretched his body, and walked towards Cisco.

"So, where is he? This, Danton person?"

"Eh? You want to know where he is?"

Cisco couldn't quite believe what Matt was asking, especially after just waking up.

"Yes, that's right. His location would be nice. I could probably hack some security cameras and search though...I guess."

"You're not thinking of going to confront him, are you?" Caitlin didn't get an answer, so she walked up, and pulled on his arm. "Are you Matthew?"

"Someone's got to do it. If Barry's confidence is shaken right now, someone has to restore it, and I'll do it. Just tell me where the little bastard is, and I'll go and deal with him."

"How can you fight against so many Matthew?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting some weapons, and then hack and slashing my way through the clones. Clones aren't real people, so I can kill them. When we fought yesterday, they didn't have much fighting ability if any at all. I'm pretty certain that I could find this person, and stop him. Besides, I didn't get anything from the clones, so I suppose he's controlling them somehow."

"Well, that's a possibility, but allow me to at least run some tests on you before you go and do anything. For all we know, you could have your body hijacked by someone else's thoughts if you're not careful."

"You worry way too much, I'm going to be fine."

Matt went towards the door, so Caitlin grabbed his hand, and led him towards her lab.

"Not without tests you're not. And, while we're at it, I'll test Black's blood to see how he multiplies."

"Fine, geez. I'll do the tests, just find out where he is, Cisco! Hear me?!"

"Y-Yeah, got it."

He called back, as Matt was dragged away into the labs.

Once there, Matt sat down on the bench, as Caitlin began her tests on him. He thought she was being a worrier, but she herself thought that she was doing the right thing. It was like they had opposing thoughts on the matter at hand.

But, there was something else that needed to be addressed.

Something that Matt knew Caitlin was thinking, and what had to be said.

"I'm going whether you think it's a good idea or not."

He addressed the elephant in the room, he couldn't help but do it.

"I don't think you should." Caitlin spoke with a gentle whisper. "I don't understand why you want to go out so soon after fainting. Do you want to get yourself killed? We don't know the full effects of your powers. We don't know what it is doing to your body, your brain is a very delicate thing Matthew. Your powers, could be doing a number of things, and you're not even allowing anything to stop you."

"If I stop, then…I can't ever go again Caitlin." He spoke while looking down. "I can't ever stop. If I stop…then, I remember what happened to my sister…and I can't do that. I can't be weak, I can't allow some power crap to take over my life. And I certainly can't allow innocent people to be hurt because of this person. He stole the mans research right? Does that constitute as murder? No, it doesn't, and if I can stop it, then I have to stop it. Barry can't right now, his confidence is low. And maybe his powers aren't, the best. Perhaps, I can show him that, it doesn't always come to powers, sometimes it comes to the mind, and show him that you can have strength inside…that's how I get through most things anyway."

Caitlin looked upon him…and in some way of her own, she drew strength from the very fact that Matt was that strong. Even through all of the things that he had been through, he had the strength to carry on. She, had to admire that about him. While she cut herself off from the world, he was actively trying to help people, despite the fact that the world had been so harsh on him since the accelerator exploded and maybe even before, it was something...she loved about him...but she couldn't admit that to herself.

"Fine…if that's how you want to be, then fine, go and save the day. But, at least wait until I've gotten my results from the examination from his blood. I'm going to be running a few tests on it myself, and after that, if you still persist to go, at least allow me to make a…how to put it…oh, I'll make a tranquillizer for him so all you'd have to do is inject him, and knock him out."

"Thanks, I would've gotten it from neutralizer though."

Caitlin's nose crinkled up, as Matt smiled right back at her. It seemed, only they smiled for the other nowadays, even with the very idea of Matt going off on dangerous stunts, and Caitlin worrying about the past. At least like this, they could do it together, share their pain, even if no words about it had to be spoken.

* * *

While the results of the tests were being run, Matt met up with Barry, who had just finished having a talk with Iris sitting in Jitter's. The talk, made him feel better, but not all the way better.

Matt looked towards Barry, and sat down beside him in Jitters.

"Hey there, Barry."

Matt sat down in front of Barry just as he looked saddened.

"Matt…eh, about what happened before…"

"You don't have to worry." He reassured Barry. "Even hero's can have off days. Speaking of, how's your body now? With taking in different foods and all. And the fact that you got the crap kicked out of you."

Barry flexed his hands, and wriggled his body. He then felt a pain in his gut, gripping his stomach.

"Not fully back to a 100 percent but still I'm going good. So, why are you here…and how did you get my number?"

That was the one thing Barry didn't know.

Matt contacted him, somehow to talk.

But, that didn't make sense.

"Iris." He spoke that single word, and Barry understood. "She was worried, and I was too. I can understand how you're worried for the battles ahead. Metahuman's aren't a laughing joke, they really aren't. And it seems like S.T.A.R Labs are trying their best. I can't get on with Harrison Wells, but he seems to have a genuine interest in what happens with the Metahuman's, and you're too much of a goody good anyway to step back from the fighting."

"I'm not a fighter like you."

The forlorn expression on Barry's face told Matt that Barry, was also afraid of letting others down. He had a way of reading faces, and Barry just gave off that kind of face and it made him worried for the fellow Metahuman.

"Hell, Barry. When I was younger, neither was I. I, was a scrawny little blonde kid that liked drawing on my jeans. But, I learned how to fight to defend myself from bullies, and here we are today. Well, there's more reasons than just bully defending, but we don't know each other that well, so let's not get into that."

"Hehe, right. But still…Joe was right with what he said…"

"Even then, you've got a better chance at fighting right now than I do. But, I'll do it in the place of you while you're not your best. Don't worry so much. Everyone can be strong in their own ways…someone important told me that once, and ever since then, I've always thought like that."

"Who told you that?"

"My…sister told me that."

He revealed with a face full of regret.

"She…you've never really said you've had one."

"We've known one another for a little over a week now Barry. I'm not gonna be spilling my guts to you within the first five minutes. I am not that cheap Barry. If you want me to spill the beans, you're gonna have to buy me something. Preferably something to drink that I like. I'm not a cheap guy either."

Barry began chuckling while Matt also allowed his face to lighten up with a smile.

"Well, maybe I should…"

"I was joking." He admitted casually. "Also, please make up with Mr. West soon." Barry didn't say anything as Matt continued. "He really does care for you, I heard so in my head. When you said…what you said, that was so devastating to him. He might not be your Father biologically, but he's always gonna be there for you, he loves you too damn much, trust me on this, I have insiders knowledge. I'm kinda envious of you actually, and wish I had a Mr. West in my life."

"You don't have a Father?"

Barry only realized what he said when he said it, and how insensitive it could be to just blurt that out in the open.

"Unfortunately I do. He's…not the nicest man in the world."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Ooh~" Matt waved a hand in front of his face. "You don't need to worry about me Barry. He's…well, I'm sorry about your own Dad being locked away thanks to that yellow lightning face dude. Maybe one day, he'll be released from prison, and you'll catch the rightful murderer, and heck, if I can, I'll lend a hand to you as well. We're fellow good Meta's, we should stick together."

Barry liked that mentality that he had, fellow Meta's sticking together, he could understand that.

"Yeah, I like that. Right, fellow Meta's, and all."

Just then, Matt's phone went off.

He took it out of his pocket, and looked to see it was Caitlin.

"Geez Caitlin, I've only been gone for a few hours-"

[Matthew, are you with Barry?]

He looked a little confused on why she would want to know that.

"Yes, we're sat here. Why?"

[Please come to S.T.A.R Labs, right away. Because Black, he's here.]

"I'm coming!" Matt hung up the phone, and looked at Barry. "Barry, he's there at S.T.A.R Labs right now! Black's there! We've got to go!"

"Right, let's go!"

Barry and Matt got off their seats, and rushed outside. As soon as they were in a place no one could see them, Barry used his super speed to take Matt, and Barry away from their and towards S.T.A.R Labs, to save the day.

* * *

When getting there, Barry placed Matt down and he saw Black right near Caitlin.

"Caitlin!"

Matt rushed, and vaulted over the work station, then brought up his leg, and kicked Black in the face, sending him down to the ground, getting into a fighting position…

But then noticed that besides Barry, the others all look at him like he had two heads.

"What? I just saved…" He looked down at Black, seeing that he wasn't even moving. "Okay…he's not unconscious…" Matt then realized that he couldn't hear Black's thoughts. "Okay, so I can't hear his thoughts. So, he's a clone…and he's not moving…what the hell is this? Did someone kidnap a clone of him?"

"I'd like to know as well." Barry walked over to the clone, as Matt stood it up. "So weird."

"I grew him."

"That's creepy Cait, not gonna lie. That's messing into God's territory now."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and continued the explanation.

"I isolated a sample of Black's blood from your suit Barry to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies. So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel, and they began replicating Into that."

"Okay that's a little odd. But, the reason it's not moving…it's because it's not a real thing, right? It's a puppet?"

Harrison nodded at the simple way of Matt's choice words.

"We did a brain scan. Involuntary motor functions are active, little else."

"We think it's acting as a receiver."

Cisco added, as Matt looked on at the clone.

"The clones are an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down."

Harrison looked towards Matt, as Matt glanced at him. For a brief second, a flash of red laced his eyes, then he looked away, not wanting to give into the darkness that he had for Harrison Wells, it was the last thing he'd want to do.

"That's great, and all but how…"

"I've made these bars for you Barry. They'll keep you going when you're running." Cisco handed Barry the bars. "But, how are we going to find them? Just looking for him isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world."

Cisco explained with a sigh and asked the question that danced on the others minds, Matt on the other hand just looked around then back at himself, and had to question if they had forgotten his existence.

"What am I? Chopped liver? Hello, I'm here as well. Remember, mind reader. If this Black is a real person, not like these clones, then I could just read the mind, even if it is random shit he thinks, and I could pinpoint the right one down. Then, Barry can go all speedy and beat him down or I could, or we could, either one is fine with me~"

"He's, correct. If Mr. Stone does get to the place where Black is, then he should be able to pick out the one that has conscious thought. It is the best plan that we have. Even with Barry, this is the plan I'd go with. Well done Mr. Stone, you have begun earning your potential."

"I don't like how you phrased that then. But, if that's the case, then I can just-"

"Grrr."

"Ah!"

Caitlin jumped as the clone of Black went to strangle Matt.

The clone succeeded in strangling Matt, forcing the boys body back. Barry and the others were about to intervene, when Matt brought up his knee, colliding it with the clones chest, then pushed both of his hands to force the body away from his neck.

"*Cough* *Cough* I hate it when they strangle me."

Indicating that this wasn't the first time this happened, they watched as Matt moved forward.

Matt took the back of his head, slammed it down onto the table nearby. Thrusting the body upwards, Matt brought up his foot and leg at a 90 degree angle, kicking the clone right in the face, then withdrew a scalpel that he saw on the side.

Spinning, Matt embedded the scalpel into the clones neck, pushing it deep before it could do anything else.

Twisting the sharp scalpel to make sure he was dead, Matt dislodged the scalpel, allowing the man to drop to the ground heavily, the clone being dead.

"Bastard." He looked towards the others, who were in awe. "What's wrong men, and Caitlin?"

Barry moved forward, his eyes having stars in them.

"That was so cool! H-How did you do that!?"

"Years of practice my speedster." He looked towards Caitlin. "Tranquilizer?"

Caitlin took out a vial from her pocket, and handed it to him.

"God, please be careful."

"I will be, don't worry. I've got Barry with me. Just need to grab my swords-"

"Swords!?"

Cisco's eyes lit up like he was a kid again.

"I can kill these clones. Usually, I use the dull side of them. But now, gonna use the sharp side of them. Don't worry, I won't kill the real one, unless he leaves me with like, no choice. I'm gonna try and not kill him, due to what happened with Mardon or whatever his name was. But, gotta find out where he is first…and Mr. West can tell us."

They all looked confused, until Joe came round the corner.

"It's weird how you do that."

"Heard your thoughts coming from down the lane there, they are quite booming. So, he's at Stagg Industries then?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Now, when we get back, you and Barry have a good old heart to heart. Trust me, I know you want to Mr. West." Matt walked closer, and took Joe's gun, and handcuff's out of his belt that he wore. "Mind if I borrow these? You never know."

"No…go right ahead…you're not, all red eyed evil mode right now, right?"

Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not at all. Well, be back soon! Come on Barry."

"Yeah, let's go. But, are you gonna be okay with me touching you…you seemed to have a negative reaction before."

"Oh, if you mean your speedy thoughts, then don't worry, I can deal with it for a few minutes when I'm awake. No worries. Now, carry me Barry, and let's run together, or you run for me and we can go and deal with this bastard no problem."

Like a pair of kids in a candy store, the pair rushed out of the room, leaving the others just sat there, or stood there, depending on who it was, and just wondered what the hell had just happened right now in regards to Matt, and his, quite weird way of thinking.

* * *

At the building that the pair had to go to, Simon was sat in his office, making an important phone call. At least, what he thought was important anyway.

"Just get me those figures by morning, okay?"

He slammed the phone down, and then stood up. Going around his desk, he walked to the end of the room, opened the door, and froze when he saw that there was a gun pointing right at his face, at this very moment.

"Freeze. Don't move."

Gunshot's were fired into the air, the man named Simon winced at the sight. But, he didn't back down for even a moment. Even though he saw three of them right before him, three of Danton Black's faces.

"Hello, Danton."

He spoke calmly, but held a slight fear inside of him. The man cocked his gun at him.

"Goodbye, Simon."

Simon pulled away, as Barry and Matt flashed in there. Matt, with swords on his back, looked towards Simon, and then gestured towards Barry.

"You get him out of here, I'll deal with these."

"You sure?"

Matt withdrew his swords, and stabbed them forward towards the two clones, piercing their hearts, and dropped them onto the ground. The real one ran away as fast as he could, Matt having his eyes forever on the man.

"I'm sure, make sure he's okay!"

"Right, be back in a second!"

Matt watched as Barry rushed out of there with his amazing speed, and Matt gave chase through the building. When he rounded a corner, he saw that there were more than he thought there would be, but that didn't deter him.

Matt was tracking the real man however, the others being white noise. He saw him run up some stairs, were two of the clones were. Matt withdrew the gun and rushed forward at the same time as he ran.

"I know Stagg stole your research, but that doesn't give you the right to murder."

"You think this is about my job."

Matt shot the first clone squarely between the eyes as it tried to shoot Matt.

The second clone on the stairs turned its gun towards Matt, firing a few rounds at him. Matt dived behind a desk, avoiding the bullets. He then peered above the table he hid behind, shooting the clone in the face, killing it.

Making a dash for the stairs, Matt rushed up them as fast as he could, as he saw out of the corner of his eye Barry rushing a clone, knocking it against the wall, and looked towards Matt, but the boy shook his head.

Barry let the clone down as Matt made it to the top of the stairs.

"This is about Elizabeth. She was my wife."

Another clone was right there in Matt's sights, turning his gun on him. Matt swiped the mans hands with his foot, and withdrew a sword at the same time. He swung it forward, the clone pulling away from the man with the sword.

"Sounds sad, but still doesn't give you the reason to kill someone. If he's guilty, then he should pay for his crimes."

Matt lunged, getting in the mans personal space, stabbing forward at the same time, piercing the mans body. Matt dislodged the sword a few seconds later, taking out the gun and shot left, just as a man tried to charge him, Barry appearing their a split second later.

"Geez, you almost shot me!"

Barry complained, only for Matt to turn on a sweet face.

"I'd never shoot you Barry. Not my fault I can't tell where you're going to be." To the left, Matt saw another enemy, so he shot at it with a precise fire, hitting the man in the head, and killed him off, Barry was in awe at his sharp shooting. "That one looked at me funny."

Barry held a strange look on his face, but then remembered their objective.

"Where is he?"

Matt looked around, sensing for the mind. To the far right, near a long set of stairs, Matt located him.

"He's right-"

Before he could finish, two clones came for Barry and Matt, taking a shot at Barry.

Matt gasped, and tried to help…but Barry bent his body backwards, the bullet going near his chest, but he avoided it, Matt being impressed.

"Sweet."

As he said that, Matt shot the one that shot Barry, killing him off. Then the other clone took aim at Barry and Matt, so Barry went to go and take it down, as it spoke towards the pair of them.

"She had a degenerative coronary disease. She'd been on the transplant list for years, but Time was running out. So if I couldn't get her a new heart-"

"You were gonna grow her one."

The man shot towards Barry, but he couldn't do anything as Barry rushed him down, using his shoulder to barge him. Matt rushed towards Barry, then looked towards the real one that needed to be taken out.

However, before he could actually say, Barry and Matt saw another clone coming towards them, with a fully loaded gun. Just before he could shoot Matt with it, Barry grabbed Matt's arm, and whisked him away, the bullets hitting the back wall.

"Thanks Barry…or do I call you something else now? While we're here?"

[I'm coming up with names for you both! Don't give each other names!]

Barry and Matt winced at Cisco's voice, then smiled weakly.

"I was so close. Until Stagg stole my research. So he could reap the glory. And I got to bury my best friend. Now I'm alone."

Matt looked from behind the pillar, then brought out the gun.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your wife, but I don't think she'd want you to do something like that now, would she?"

Matt popped him in the skull, the last remaining clone.

Then, Matt and Barry came out of hiding. Matt saw the real one, directing Barry towards him.

"Barry, he's right…" The mans body convulsed, and clone, after clone came shooting out of him. "…oh, I didn't know he could make so many clones."

The sheer number of clones surprised Matt. Ten, twenty, even thirty might not be a stretch either.

"An army…"

Barry murmured as they got closer, and closer towards them.

Matt withdrew the swords on his back, swinging them around and then got into a fighting style that Barry didn't even know about. It looked professional enough, and he had to wonder how Matt knew how to fight like this.

"Charge!"

Matt didn't even seem to care as he rushed towards them. Barry thought he was mad, but what he saw next, surprised him very much.

"W-What in the…"

He saw Matt mowing down the enemies. Using his swords in different ways. Left, right, up, down, and straight. Stabs, slashes, cuts, all in vital areas. Barry was very impressed to say the least, Matt didn't even have super speed either.

"Hyaa! Take that! And that!"

One came from behind him, but Matt ducked the punch, then sliced at his throat, bringing him down. Matt thrusted his foot backwards, knocking one off balance, only to jump and twist at the same time, extending his swords, and cut some of the clones down with his swinging blades.

"Hey, need help?"

Barry murmured as Matt cut one of the clones diagonally from the right shoulder to the left hip, the clone going down.

"Ooh no, I'm good." Matt responded, stabbing one of them in the thigh, dislodging the blade then gave a straight kick to the chest, bringing him down. "Erm…eeh, whatever you're called, the real one is right next to the stairs! He's the one that's got a little sweat dripping from his chin!"

Barry scanned the crowds as Matt continued dealing with the enemy. Though one punched him across the face, it didn't deter Matt, and he headbutted the clone right back, finishing it off with a stab to the heart.

"Alright! I've got it!"

Matt watched as Barry streaked through the crowd with his speed. Some of the clones Barry bowed down went into the air. Barry grabbed the real one of them, and rushed up the stairs. Matt heard the sound of a banging metal sound, and a grunt from up above.

Matt then saw the clones all fall down, the ones Matt didn't kill off.

Realizing that, Matt put two and two together, and looked up. He saw Barry looking down at him, the pair sharing a look between them. No matter what anyone else said, they did make a pretty impressive team.

Matt rushed up the stairs, not as fast as Barry, but he didn't need to be for this kind of adventure, and saw the man down on the ground.

"It's over."

Matt spoke through the comm's to the other's, and he heard relieved breathes coming from each of them.

"Yeah, it's over now. Thanks for the assist down there, and at Jitter's too. It means-"

" _I can't live like this! Not without her!_ "

Matt heard the voice in his mind, realizing that it was coming from Black.

"Shit!"

Matt knew what he had to do, didn't have time to worry Barry as he pulled out a knife, seeing the man standing up.

"Aaaaah!"

Barry didn't even realize what happened. Black stood up, and rushed the window, but before he could make it, Barry saw a knife go past him, stabbing Black in the leg, the man releasing a cry of pain as Matt jumped on top of him, hand cuffing his hands.

"Sorry Black, but you're not going anywhere. Life's tough, and your wife wouldn't want you to die for it either. You've done crimes, dying is the coward's way out…but, sometimes I think for me it could be the only way out…either way, you're not going anywhere."

"Let me go!"

Matt saw that the man was trying to his powers to make another set of hands to grow out of his arms. Matt took the tranquilizer that Caitlin gave him, and injected it into the mans neck, pumping the drug into him.

Matt held the man down until he stopped moving. The drug took its effects over him, stopping him from going anywhere.

Once he was down, Barry walked over and then Matt stood up.

"How did you…" Matt pointed to his own head. "Oh, right. He really was going to commit suicide, wasn't he?"

"He was, but now, he can't. He'll have to live with his crimes. Besides, he really loved his wife, she'd want him to try and put his life back together...maybe that's what we should do for these people."

"Maybe we should."

The pair of hero's stared down at Black's unmoving body.

* * *

When they arrived back at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry and Matt marched the semi conscious body of Blacks towards the room where the others would be. The large room where they were, the others looked relieved to see them back.

"So, you managed to detain him then?"

Harrison looked between Barry and Matt, the pair sharing a smile.

"We managed to beat him."

"You should've seen Matt though! Damn, he's got skills! Swords, guns, hand to hand, it is pretty impressive!"

"Aah, that's too flattering Barry~ But, you should've seen Barry! Whoosh! He was so fast, and then when he grabbed Black, smashing his body against the metal…was it a pole…whatever it was, knocking him down, now that was an amazing feat."

"Aah, you're too kind~"

The pair shared a laugh, and each of the members could see that they had bonded, pretty well with one another.

Joe stepped forward from the back, and twisted his neck.

"So…he's unconscious, right?"

"He is, I used that stuff Caitlin gave me. He should be out for a while…but, he can grow stuff out of his arms, and such. He might try and break free or something. So, maybe keeping him sedated would be the best way to go."

On the advice of the young boy, Joe nodded his head, and smiled.

"Well, seems like you two make a good team."

Barry couldn't disagree, he was sure that if Matt wasn't around. Black would've died when he tried to commit suicide.

"Yeah, I may be the one in the suit doing all the running. But when I'm out there helping people, making a difference. You're all out there with me, and Matt technically is out there with me." Each of the members smiled, as Barry looked towards them all. "Finally realized something, we were all struck by that lightning."

"I was actually struck by weird energy." He looked at the others, seeing that he was giving him a strange look. "I was, though. It was weird energy, not lightning, I think so anyway."

Matt gave his honest opinion, and the others didn't know what to make of it honestly.

Cisco walked around the desk as he spoke next.

"Well, at least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else. Told you I'd come up with a cool name."

The group all looked at Cisco, then snickered.

"Well, I best get Black there to jail."

"I'll go just in case."

Barry quickly changed into civilian clothes, then walked away with Joe and Black.

As soon as they left, Matt sat down near Caitlin and sighed deeply.

"So…"

"What?"

Matt addressed Cisco as he, and Caitlin looked towards him, even Harrison Wells was.

"The…are we not going to know how you know how to fight so well? I mean, that's not someone ordinary knows how to do."

"Oh…okay. It's not much of a story really. My ex, Sara, and I used to fight a lot." They each gave him a curious look. "As in training. I was apart of a group for a little while, she was in it, we met, and did things…many things, but I eventually left, and that's it really. Nothing much to tell." Clarifying, they nodded as he continued with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Aah Sara, I wonder what she's doing right now…? Last I heard, she became something…damn what was it…some kind of bird or something, that's what she told me anyway…whatever she was doing. Aah, I miss Sara now…damn that girl was hot…and great in…" The others looked towards him quizzingly. "Aah…forget that I said that. So yeah, Sara, and I were, training buddies."

"And sex friends from how you're putting it."

Caitlin couldn't help but feel…something that she didn't think that she would as Matt mentioned this Sara.

"I've not seen her in ages, and I've moved on, and so has she. We left one another on very good terms. I've not even talked to her in months, maybe even a year now. I don't know what she's doing, I just hope that she's having a good life wherever she is."

"Ooh, so that's how it is. Sounds quite…cosy between the two of you."

Matt wasn't sure, but the tone sounded almost…jealous. But, it couldn't of been, Caitlin didn't like him like that. At least, that's what he thought anyway. Though if it was jealousy, it seemed more cute than the way Rachael's jealousy took, which usually was quite abusive.

"Geez, Caitlin, I've moved on from Sara and she's moved on from me. All we were, were friends that occasionally did things together."

"You called her your ex."

Cisco pointed out, Matt chuckling awkwardly.

"Well…leave me alone. I miss Sara now, but I suppose…yeah, I suppose she was just someone close to me, we never made it official or anything, but we did have a few, liaisons and such. Though when at that place, I never really did any…" He looked at the others, so he waved his hand in front of his face. "No worries people~ Sara and I wanted different things, but we remained friends, that's what suited us better than anything else. She's more about the thrill of the chase, while I'd rather have a stable relationship...funny that I say that when my own one is...quite not like that."

"Very true."

Caitlin spoke before she thought, though even if she thought, Matt would've heard it anyway.

He didn't mind either way, looking at the time.

"Well, look at the time, I've got to go home and start being called a cheater again…how fun."

He stood up from the chair, and walked towards the exit.

As he walked, his eyes briefly flashed red, but no one saw it.

They returned to normal seconds later, but Matt felt a slight pain coming to his head.

He walked around the corner, and grabbed his wrist because it was shaking more than it should do, as his eyes changed to red again, he couldn't control it well.

He was slowly slipping, and it...scared him.

He wouldn't be afraid to admit that either, he didn't want this power, he didn't want to be like this now.

When his eyes changed to blue, he breathed out and dropped his wrist.

" _These powers are killing me...or, I'm gonna kill someone else...I can't take this much longer...what if I hurt someone...? I can't...hold on...much longer...this thing is going to take over me...and I'll hurt someone...I need to stop it...I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm not a murderer, I'm not a murderer, I'm not a murderer...I'm not like they said...I'm not a bad person...I didn't kill my...I didn't..._ " Matt's eyes changed to red again, and he began laughing. "I am a murderer, I killed him, I'm the reason he's dead, you even killed Mardon, we're alike, you and I, and I'll kill everyone who gets in my way, starting with my parents or Wells hahahaha..."

Matt slammed his head back, knocking him back to his good side again, his eyes shining blue.

Matt took several breaths, trying to calm himself, so he didn't slip even more into a darkness that he wouldn't be able to control.

As it happened, Caitlin walked around the corner, to see Matt leaned against the back wall.

"Matthew? Is something wrong?"

"N-No." He lied the best he could, but she could see through it quite easily. "I-It's just...it's nothing really, just...nothing."

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

She walked closer, and held onto his hand.

Sparks went between them, and Matt didn't know if this was okay, he was feeling things...that he didn't know if he should feel for her, and he wasn't sure if he could...like Caitlin like that.

"There's nothing wrong, don't worry Cait, I'm okay."

She didn't believe him, but she didn't know what was wrong, she just knew, it was something.

"About...yesterday, a few days actually, I've been thinking and I've been...unnecessarily to angry with you."

"No, it's..."

"No, I just need to say that I am sorry. I am just...worried about you, and not just the powers. When I hear you going to...places that you shouldn't be alone, I just get worried, I don't want you to get shot, or killed. I'm worried for you Matthew, but I am sorry that I was so angry with you, and yelled at you, and also, sorry for dismissing your thoughts, you know with Barry and all, it seemed like you were right in the end, I should've listened, and I am sorry for not taking your thoughts into account, they were right after all."

Matt adopted a smile, shaking his head.

"I'm kinda reckless, you were right about that, and I do endanger myself sometimes, in ways that might seem like I have a death wish, I know that, and I am sorry for making you worry. I just...I don't want to just do nothing for Jean, I want to find her, and I am gonna search everywhere, but...maybe the next time I do find a lead, I'll consult with you, or I don't know, I won't run in half blind, and put unnecessary worry on you. I just, find it weird, relying on others."

Caitlin released a breath, then began giggling to herself.

"Seems like we sometimes have quite the odd dynamic, don't we?"

"Yeah, seems like we do at that."

She nodded, pulling herself closer.

"Also, for yesterday, thanks for saving me...again, from more guns. Lot's a gun violence in my life."

"I put you in that danger, and I am sorry for that."

He responded with a sorrowful look, but Caitlin shook her head.

"I understand why though, you're also a goody good type, as you call Barry sometimes. And you did drive off the bad guys, and no one got hurt."

Matt chuckled as he felt Caitlin's hand on his chest. He looked down to the hand, and saw that it was...unusually sensual running up and down his chest, she didn't even seem to realize that either. Matt though realized it, and looked right into her eyes, as her eyes connected with him, and then he felt it...

His heart.

It was beating faster inside of his chest, and he could feel the heat rising between them, even Caitlin could as well.

"Matthew, I...erm, how to say this...d-do you have anywhere to go? I mean, do you need to head home right away?"

"Why? Wanna hang out? Thought you'd be sick of me by now."

Caitlin shook her head, and held his hand tightly.

"I don't think I'd ever be sick of you. Now come on, let's go back to my place...unless you're busy."

Matt thought for a few seconds, then a smile spread across his face.

"No war zone's, right?"

"Only a peaceful nation at my place."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The pair shared a laugh, and began walking away together while holding one another's hands, even without realizing it.

Though Matt couldn't help but think of the other side that was taking over.

Yet he also wondered...why did it feel more like he was closer to Caitlin than he was to Rachael?

He loved Rachael...but, he couldn't, or rather wouldn't understand why it was Caitlin, who occupied his mind more nowadays...or maybe, he just didn't want to admit something that has been, bubbling up now for a little while.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So that's the end of the chapter! Something's revealed about Matt's past as well! Matt also being overtaken by intense feelings, and thoughts from Joe, seems like his powers are growing, though in negative ways sometimes. Though he managed to send a blast of telekinetic energy out, and made a barrier to protect Caitlin. He and Barry have quite the friendship, Metahuman bonding I guess. Next chapter is gonna be quite Matt and Caitlin relationship type heavy stuff, showing how close, they really are, without even realizing it, though this chapter did have some moments between them, just shows how much they care for one another that they get that heated when 'fighting' with one another, and for those who have been waiting for the split of Matt and Rach, well the major catalyst for it shall begin next chapter, as well as a somewhat insight to Rachael as well. Also, someone else shall be introduced, however brief, next chapter, someone who's gonna become important to Matt, so look forward to that!**

 **Also, I am taking suggestions on enemies that Matt/Matt's team (which is gonna be here rather soon) could have, like Barry has his own such as Captain Cold, and since they won't always be teaming up like this chapter, Matt will need some enemies to fight while Barry is fighting whoever it is during the chapter of the episode. Suggestions can be OC's (already had a nice one from** **pyrojack25 and thanks to him for that** **), they can be others from the comic books, like Batman's, or maybe even some Marvel one's, though my knowledge on the comics (both Mavel's and DC) is not bad, but I'm not a super expert, so a name and such would have to be given, maybe even a scenario on how they could be villains for Matt and his team. So yeah, please send in some suggestions, I already have a few in mind, some of them would probably have recurring roles, some would be one time villains also, so if there's anyone you'd want Matt to fight against/have rivalries against, then I'm all ears/eyes! I was thinking having The Joker as one, that crazy bastard would be pretty fun to write about and recurring at that would be fun, right? But yeah, suggestions are more than welcome, and thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **jasdragon; Thank you very much!**

 **hellspam; Those are some good suggestions, thanks for suggesting them. Yeah, maybe Harley could too, maybe Matt and Caitlin/Iris/Frankie vs Joker and Harley, that kinda match up would be quite fun to write, wouldn't it?**

 **Ranga; Yeah, I could see that happening, it would be interesting, wouldn't it? Heck, I could even give a backstory like he is connected to Matt somehow.**

 **DocSlendy; Yes, he is, I know that, the chances of Batman appearing in the Arrowverse, as far as my knowledge is anyway, is pretty slim for a few different reasons. I don't know if I am going to be doing it or not, just a thought I'd share is all.**

 **shadowmwape; Lady Shiva you mean? That would be pretty awesome actually, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **pyrojack25; Ooh yeah, he's still alive alright, just wait until he comes back. I am glad I did~ Yeah, but that's Barry's kind of enemy, Matt'll need enemies too, and I just thought the Joker is crazy, plus with Harley Quinn, just imagine him and her, going off against Matt, and maybe Iris or Caitlin or even Frankie, it would be interesting, right? I suppose so~**

 **Wolfking0811; Solomon Grundy, I remember him. Yeah, he'd be quite the enemy for Matt to have, thanks for the idea!**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad; Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that, that could be cool. Yeah, why not? If I can work him in somewhere, then why not? Thanks for the idea!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They do yeah, they have a few things in common, and yeah, those two aren't happy about it, but are beginning to accept that they only have the powers to do things like that. Yeah, if they are high enough, and thanks to, certain people, then he really can't control such things. Multiplex...wait until we see him next, it's gonna be, something alright~ Those villains seem pretty awesome actually, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Soul; Those would be quite interesting, actually. I like the idea of that. Yeah, that would be quite interesting to see actually, thanks for the idea! Fighting a league, could be a good storyline for Matt going forward, actually. I have a few in mind, but that does sound good as well. Yeah, that's what I want, fightable people, not people that could easily one shot him, or he could easily one shot either, though obviously sometimes things like that are gonna be come across.**

 **AlphaOmega; He does yeah, that might come up in the future, just a little sample of it now. He did, and slowly, he's getting the hang of it, we'll see improvements as we go on. They did yeah, the team up Cisco's been wanting, happened. They teamed up, both showing their stuffs, and even managed to stop Multiplex from killing himself. Yeah, he's very well trained alright~ No, you're right, Matt'll understand that now, or rather, he'll have to accept it now after what happens this chapter. Those could be some cool villains, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much, I'll try!**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's struggling quite hard, that's gonna come about later on, can't say when though. I like doing that though, if he could just do it instantly, it would defeat the purpose, he'll grow in power as the story goes along, and learn how to use his telekinetic and telepathic abilities in various ways. He does yeah, that's gonna be apart of his backstory that we'll be getting a little later on. Indeed, in this chapter, it shows, quite a few building blocks for them, and how they are connecting, in ways even they didn't realize until now. I know you do, and it would be cool to bring him over here, just thinking about it makes me smile~ He could do yeah, trying to reach out, obviously not working, might be good for a good storyline in there somewhere. Ooh yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, characters like Pyro, Toad, Blob, and others to name a few, it could be quite interesting. Hmmm, good point, if he wasn't then maybe he could in the future. And thank you!**

 **Lightwave; He is yeah, he can't control it, and with the man in yellow poking his head around, it is making it dangerous. He essentially was a normal human that could clone himself, and Matt, with his superior fighting abilities, managed to get the better of him, managed to put a stop to him. He managed to do a barrier, and in this chapter, we'll see a little of what he can do in the future. He'll learn how to control his telepathic abilities, thanks to Caitlin and the others helping him. Ooh he and Grodd are gonna have the most, interesting of battles in the future. Hehe, no worries, they aren't working, even Matt admits it in this chapter. Hmmm, that could be interesting for Matt to face, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Neonlight01; Well, he does have a nine month head start on Barry, though he isn't any closer to controlling it, but he shall soon be able to do that. Yeah, better not get too angry or it will cause Matt to go into an evil mode. He can rationalize it as they are just puppets, and that's how he does it. He's going to be, something alright. They are yeah, and in this chapter, they grow very close indeed. Hehe, if you're looking forward to that, then you'll like what happens in this chapter, and next.**

 **Guest 2; Slade huh, isn't he in Arrow? Maybe a modified version of Slade could appear and fight Matt, would be interesting.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Something's you can't, outrun**

"Aaah God Kyle, you're good!"

Rachael panted as she dismounted a man known as Kyle who was a bald man, the pair of them naked and only a thin sheet covered both of them.

She fell against the bed, panting.

It was clear what had just happened between the two of them...

They had just had sex.

Rachael had a semi satisfied look on her face, but not completely. Kyle on the other hand, he looked to be in euphoria right now, he couldn't contain the look on his face, he looked quite pleased.

Rachael turned towards him, and ran a finger up and down his unclothed chest.

"Kyle, baby. You know, since we began this, thing between us, I haven't seen you try and kill someone for me."

Kyle turned towards her, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Soon, I'll be going to kill that judge bitch, and also Joe West."

Rachael smirked, as she continued running her finger up and down his chest.

"Yeah, that's good baby, but remember, you have to also kill Caitlin Snow for me. And Iris as well when you get the chance."

Kyle's lips curled upwards, licking his lips sensually for her.

"I know, I remember. I'll do it when I'm ready."

Rachael kept on her sweet smile, but darker intentions laid beneath that sweet disposition of hers.

"I'd consider it a personal favour if you did it soon for me baby, you know that i love you Kyle. Especially that Caitlin, I hate her, and I want that bitch dead, and using your...unique abilities would really make me feel appreciative. Please, for me?"

Kyle placed a hand on her face, smirking right at her.

"I'd do anything for you, Rachael."

Rachael adopted a kind smile, giving him a kiss.

"Good boy, you kill her for me, and you'll get a big reward."

The lust practically dripped from her mouth, Kyle's own lust for her growing.

"If I get a reward from you then I'm going to be happy."

She nodded slowly, a smirk creeping onto her face.

" _Stupid fool, so easy to manipulate. God sake, I didn't even need to use my powers for this. If this dumb shit kills that Snow bitch, then that'll break Matt once and for all, and he'll never leave me. And even if Kyle gets killed, there's no connection to me either, so I'm off free for this whatever happens._ " She thought to herself evilly, and then whined as she reached for his crotch. "Wanna another round? I feel something hard under here."

Kyle leaned closer to her, cupping one of her breasts, then smacked his lips together in hunger.

"For you, always."

"Ooh Kyle."

Rachael leaned closer, and then once again, they had sex, while Rachael could only think of Caitlin's death while doing the action itself.

* * *

"Aaah! That was a good workout!"

Matt said as he, and a panting Cisco came into the Cortex, to see a smiling Caitlin.

Today, Matt and Cisco had done a large run around the building, three times. Caitlin suggested it, because she thought that Cisco spent too much time at the computer, and not enough time exercising. Not that Cisco was overweight by any means, she just presumed that it would be good for his health to get some exercise in, and because Matt was the most athletic person she knew (barring Barry's super speed powers) she couldn't think of anyone else that was better, and she also had to run some tests on him anyway.

And...she also had ulterior motives.

Honestly, while Caitlin wasn't a perverted person by any means, when she saw Matt's jogging clothes, and now sweat glistening his body, she couldn't deny that it made her feel, a little different inside of herself.

She didn't know why, but recently, she couldn't help but feel her face heating up slightly.

"...That was *pant* death on Earth *pant* *pant* from Hell..."

Cisco fell down to the ground, panting even harder.

Matt bent down towards Cisco, adopting a kinder smile.

"Ooh Cisco, it's okay, you did very well for your first time."

Cisco looked up at him, his long hair clinging to his face due to the sweat.

"Y-You do that everyday?"

"For a warmup yeah."

The colour drained from Cisco's face, placing his head on the ground.

"That's not normal. I don't want to know what you do for a serious workout."

Cisco was serious, he didn't think he could handle another moment of Matt's training regime.

"Aah, come on Cisco, let's get you up to your feet, and onto your chair."

Cisco didn't think he'd have the energy, so Matt wrapped an arm around him, lifting him up.

"Ooh be careful hunny, don't strain your back."

Cisco looked at her, amazed.

Not because of the straining back, but because she called Matt 'hunny' whether she realized it or not. He had noticed that recently, she had said things like that more and more when it came to Matt, and it was clear that there was something else more coming on over Caitlin than just normal friendship levels of fun.

Matt carried Cisco to the chair, and sat him down, sweat still pooling off him.

"Is that better? Do you need a drink?"

"...Water please..."

He could barely say it he was that parched.

"Sure, I'll go and get you some water. You just relax...and try and not die please, I like you."

Matt went towards the kitchen type area so he could get Cisco a drink, while Cisco looked towards Caitlin.

Cailtin's eyes looked on at Matt as he walked away, and saw that her eyes were on his hip area.

Drawing conclusions, Cisco was about to ask when Matt came back into the room.

"Here we go Cisco, some water."

Cisco snatched the water off Matt, and gulped it down immediately.

Matt chuckled awkwardly, and didn't know what else to say.

"Well, seems like you wouldn't want to make it a recurring thing, then right?"

Cisco dryly looked at him.

"Ya think?"

Matt chuckled even more awkwardly.

"Yeah, I get it. But you did really well." Matt picked up his phone, and looked at the time. "Damn, time gets away, I gotta be at class in half an hour."

"Class...you go to school?"

Cisco didn't know about Matt's, other job, so Matt shook his head.

"Teach it, a computer class, it's really fun. Anyway, I suppose I'll be off, don't die Cisco, see you later Cait."

"Okay, see you later hunny."

Cisco once again caught her saying it, he had to wonder if she realized this or not.

Matt curiously tipped his eyebrows up, then shrugged his shoulders, and left.

Once making sure that he wasn't nearby, Cisco had to speak with Caitlin.

"Caitlin..."

She casually glanced at him.

"Yes? Something wrong?"

"Not wrong but...you do realize you called Matt 'hunny' a few times, right?"

Caitlin gave a strange look.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You said it twice then and yesterday, and even called him 'sweetie' as well."

Cisco argued, Caitlin still disbelieving him.

"No I didn't..." Realization came to her, gasping. "Oh my God I did." Caitlin took a few breaths, then brushed it off. "I-It was just a slip, he calls Iris sweetie and such, and she does it back, so I must've just picked up their habits or something." Cisco gave her a suspicious look. "Stop looking at me like that Cisco, it was a slip, that's all it was."

"I suppose...but, you know, I've noticed over these four or so months now, you and Matt have grown closer."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, thinking that he was just having a joke.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a nice guy, is all."

"Yeah, he is, very nice."

She knew there was more to his words than he was saying.

"Alright, what's with the tone?"

"Caitlin...it's okay, you know?"

Caitlin released a sigh, she knew by that tone that he knew, something was going on, and Cisco was pretty smart, so he probably understood what was going on.

"How could it be okay Cisco? Ronnie's not even been gone a year, and I'm already..."

"Ronnie's, gone Caitlin." Caitlin looked down. "I know it's hard to say it, but he has been gone for so long now, and you and Matt are, very close with one another, you get on quite well."

Caitlin stood up, pacing the lab as she hugged herself.

"We're so different. Like oil, and water. Like, the sun and the moon. Like-"

"Fire, and ice?"

Caitlin paused, glancing towards Cisco who held a friendly smile.

"...That was Ronnie, and myself. Not Matthew and me. I don't want Ronnie, and Matthew to be, the same person."

"Yeah, but it is like that with you two. It's weird, you have this like, weird chemistry together."

"He's seeing someone, and I wouldn't want to cause two people to break up, even if she is a total bitch."

Cisco grimaced, having an understanding of how she is.

"I only met her that once, and she wasn't very pleasant...but yeah, I get it Caitlin, I really do. But, you let him call you "Cait" when Ronnie called you that. You call him "Matthew" when he's made it clear that he doesn't like others calling him that. And think about this. Why would a dude come here, where Dr Wells is, someone that he absolutely despises, now that Barry's around? Why would he bother even working with us once Barry came out of his coma, and we learned of these powers he has if Dr Wells is around? Someone he's made clear to dislike very much at that."

"Because..."

Caitlin didn't have an answer.

She honest to God didn't have an answer for that.

It did seem odd that he would even step foot in here.

"Well, there's because I am helping him with his headaches."

She reasoned, but Cisco shook his head.

"Nah, you could do that anywhere, he wouldn't even need to come in here for that, you could do that anywhere."

"Well...I don't know then."

She answered honestly, so Cisco gave his own thoughts.

"It's because he likes you, Caitlin."

"No he doesn't, at least not the way you're thinking."

"He does, Caitlin. Whether you see it or not, whether even he realizes it or not, he does like you more than usual. But, don't take my word for it. Think about it yourself Caitlin. Just why would he want to come here with Dr Wells around? It's not for me or Barry. Sure, we're friends, but think about why he, takes interests in what you're doing. Like when Barry was having his powers tested, why did he want you to teach him about such things? Just for the sake of learning?"

Caitlin thought about it...and it did kinda make sense.

If she was going to be honest with herself, then it did kinda make sense, but there could be other options, she knew that to be true.

But...if he did, what would that mean for her?

She, was conflicted right now.

"Cisco, I'm kinda torn right now...I, like Matthew, a lot, he makes me laugh, he makes me happy, but I can't just split someone else up, I wouldn't want him to do that, especially for me. And I don't even know myself right now and where I stand with him, I just don't know what to do. Ronnie is...I love Ronnie, but like you said, he's...gone now, and Matthew isn't, and he's always so, kind to me, protects me with his life, has saved me, has been there for me when I felt like crying, when I just felt...like the world was closing in, he was...there for me, and made me feel, better about everything. And when he does go out and fight crime, he...even more than Barry, even if Matthew had that kind of power, I'd be so...worried for him."

Cisco patted Caitlin on the back, and gave a smile.

"Just, do what you think is right. Whether it is pursue anything, or just leave it alone, is up to you. But whatever it is, I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

Cisco stood up, and cried at the pain he felt from his legs, but he strolled away.

Caitlin thought about it, and in the end, she could see herself, liking Matt.

She could see it, she even saw the signs, she just didn't know what to do.

But then she remembered that she had booked some movie tickets, two in fact, and though she was going to ask him anyway, she thought she'd do it now.

Taking out her phone, she rung his number, and waited for the reply.

[Hey Cait, what's going on?]

"You're not driving, are you?"

She heard a soft chuckle coming down the phone.

[Just pulled over. Is something going on? Not another Meta, right?]

Caitlin bit her bottom lip, and thought out to word this.

"You see...I have two movie tickets tonight, and I remembered that you weren't doing anything, since Rachael cancelled your private time with her, I thought that maybe we could...go together."

It felt like she was in high school all over again, asking someone she had a crush on a date too. Though she was intelligent, and should know better, she couldn't deny that it did feel like that.

She waited for a few seconds, even checking the phone to see if it had gone dead, which it hadn't.

[Sure, I can watch movies. And watching with my fav doctor ever, why the heck not? Sure, I'll go with you.]

"That's great, then I'll message you the details. See you later Matthew."

[Sure, can't wait! See ya Cait!]

The phone then went dead, leaving Caitlin to lean backwards.

"Can't change it now."

She murmured, though honestly, she was really looking forward to it.

* * *

"Okay, so you all have your assignments, please, get on with it~"

He always felt a certain, awkwardness when he taught.

Even now, it had been a little while since he had been teaching students.

They ranged from 14 to 18 years old, and each of them in their own ways, were intelligent, and Matt liked it. But, being serious, was quite difficult. He wasn't the type to be serious in these situations, though he could be serious if he wanted to be serious.

But still, the class responded positively, mostly due to the fact that Matt was younger than the average teacher, and they could have a genuine laugh with him, while learning things that most people their age wouldn't or couldn't, and Matt liked all of these teens, they were all, different, unique, and he immensely enjoyed how they were different, and intelligent people.

As he looked on, Matt couldn't help but look on proud.

Though by no means old, he still felt like he truly was a teacher, hopefully a cool one.

Matt walked around the classroom full of pretty good tech.

It wasn't S.T.A.R Labs level, but it still was something that he had to deal with, and still could be enjoyable.

Minutes and minutes passed by, and Matt went around, giving advice, help when they needed it, and praise when they deserved it.

That's how he thought. He wouldn't do it for them, but give them pointers, and remind them of things that they already knew of.

"Sir?"

A young girl called.

She looked around the age of 15 to 16 years old, and had brown hair, though held pink in their as well, clearly had been dyed. She wore clothes that would be considered gothy type clothing, Matt also felt something, off about her. Not that she was a bad person, but there was something, weird about her, something he knew about her, and he didn't, know about either.

Matt walked over to her.

"First of all, no sir stuff. I'm too young to be a sir. Just Matt will do."

The girl released a small giggle.

"Matt then."

"Good, so what can I do for you...erm, Frankie, isn't it? Frankie, Kane?"

The girl, Frankie, allowed her head to bob up and down.

"Yeah, it's just, I've finished this code."

Matt took a look at what he had assigned her...and was very impressed.

"Wow, you surely have done."

"You sound, shocked."

Frankie couldn't help but notice that, Matt chuckling awkwardly.

"The reason I am is because, I was thinking it would take several sessions for any of you to crack the code, but you did it in about 20 minutes? That's amazing Frankie, you're quite intelligent. Honestly, it should've taken you at least twice this long. When I was your age, it took me a little longer than this to crack this kind of code."

"Oh...wow, so I've really done good?"

Matt almost felt...worried on how she said it.

Not the words, but how she didn't think she had done good.

Almost like, she was confused that someone was praising her.

"You've done more than good Frankie, you've done amazing here. I wasn't planning on it but I do have the next step, if you're so willing to do so? Think you're up to the challenge?"

Frankie adopted an even wider look on her face, nodding her head.

"I think I can handle it."

Matt smiled, and went to get the details.

Once getting them, he imputted it into the computer, displaying the screen to her.

"Now this is gonna be more challenging, but if you decoded the last one as fast as you did, then I am sure you'd have a good chance at this one."

"I'll try my best sir...Matt!"

"Good, good. I'll be waiting the results."

Frankie let out a smile at how he was praising her, Matt got the feeling and the thoughts that she didn't get it a lot.

Matt then walked around the classroom and continued helping the others...

But couldn't help but think of Frankie, and how she was able to get so far so fast.

He was impressed.

When the class was finished, he dismissed everyone...but Frankie.

"Frankie, could I talk with you for a few moments?"

"Y-Yeah sure."

Frankie stayed behind, and waited for him to talk.

He watched the others go, and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"You've got a real gift there, have you been taught how to do this kind of stuff?"

"A little, but mostly I just learn as I go. I see codes, and I just, decode them."

Matt could actually relate to that.

"I'm quite the same actually."

He admitted casually.

"Really, don't you have any formal, teaching?"

"Mostly self taught, though I did have classes in university and such. But yeah, Frankie you've got a real gift, I'd be interested in, helping you expand that mind of yours. I'm sure you'd be able to do amazing things."

Frankie's cheeks turn slightly red.

"Y-You think so? Y-You'd want to help me?"

"Why wouldn't I? That's apart of my job here, to help students like you flourish. I'd be more than happy to help you." Matt turned around, and brought out a memory stick. "On here, there's some programs on here that need, to be decoded. It is, pretty advanced stuff, but I am sure that you'd be able to do it, if you're interested."

Frankie looked at the stick, and gave a weak smile.

"I wish I could, but I don't have a laptop or anything at home." She explained, then Matt heard. " _John wouldn't want me to get a computer anyway._ "

Matt wondered who John was, but it didn't matter.

"Aah, I see. Then, how about, when you're free, you can use a computer in here? The room is usually empty besides my class being in here, and I don't mind coming here to let you in. It wouldn't be a problem."

"...Why would you go that far for me?"

It was weird why she'd think a teacher wouldn't go that far for a student, he thought it should've been obvious.

"I'm just looking to help you expand your horizon. Trust me, I'm only trying to help, and you can always bring your parents, or friends with you if you'd like if you're uncomfortable around me."

"No, I'm not uncomfortable around you, it's just, stranger danger and all."

Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, you should listen to that, though that's not me. But yeah, think it over, bring, whoever you'd like, I just wish to see you flourish is all. Talent such as yours shouldn't go to waste."

Frankie nodded her head, smiling cutely for a girl her age.

"Thanks...Matt, I'll think it over."

"Then best get out of here, it's around dinner time..."

Frankie walked towards the door, as Matt began getting his things together.

"Hey, Matt?"

Frankie called from the door.

He turned to face her.

"Yes, Frankie?"

"Got any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, a weird scientist I know asked me to go and see a movie with her."

"Your girlfriend?"

Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just someone very close to me. Any plans yourself?"

"Nothing more than usual." She explained. " _But, that's if John's not mad when he comes home...he always is mad._ "

Matt's turned downwards into a furrowed state.

"Frankie..."

"Gotta go Matt, bye!"

Before he could finish, she rushed out of there while waving her hand.

Matt had to wonder...just what was it about this John that Frankie almost expressed, fear.

* * *

"Well, that movie was…it was…something, I didn't even know that bodies did things like that when they did…could've fooled me huh…hehehe, that's something…it's, something that was something else, and turned into something like this."

Matt, began as Caitlin and he walked out of the movie theatre.

He didn't know how it happened, he didn't even think about it. But, somehow, he and Caitlin decided to go and see a movie together. Neither considered it a date, Matt was taken for and that's what he would always go by. Even then, he knew that he should be home with Rachael…if only she didn't push him away.

"That was the best movie of my life, at least this year anyway."

Matt looked at Caitlin strangely as they walked through the crowded street.

"Regular movie scale, it was a two, to three, tops. The funny part where they jumped off the bridge was…well, funny."

"No, it wasn't a two to three~" She pushed him gently, as they continued. "That was a nine, even a nine point nine five event. Nearly a ten, but didn't quite make it there in my eyes. I mean, the way they showed bleeding, no one realistically bleeds out that fast from an injury as minor as that. Don't even get me started on the way they explained how rewiring the brain worked. That, wouldn't ever happen like that. And then there was the whole lobotomy scene, that was nonsensical! I mean, you can do it, but the way they showed it, it was like they hadn't ever even picked up any medical notes on the subject at all, and went all Hollywood with it. I mean, using…" She paused when Matt's bemused eyes were on her. "Did I go full nerd scientist girl again?"

She looked sheepish when she said that, Matt giving off a light smile.

Matt smiled even more, pulling closer towards her.

"It was adorable. You're probably the cutest nerd I've ever met in my life."

Caitlin felt a slight redness working its way onto her face. But, she blamed the cold on that.

"Aah…I think that's a compliment somewhere."

"It was a huge compliment!" He beamed, but then he dipped his head. "But, I am surprised that you asked me to come to a movie like this. I thought maybe someone more, intellectual would've been able to share a better experience with you than I did."

"Who like? Barry? Cisco?"

"Well…yeah."

He admitted, he knew those two were probably smarter than he was. Barry, he probably could keep up with in intelligence. Cisco, he wouldn't be able to keep up with in intelligence at all, even then he still wished for it to happen somewhere.

"I didn't want to go with a Barry, or a Cisco. I wanted to go with a Matthew. I just hope you weren't too bored."

"O-Oh no, I wasn't bored at all! Don't worry Caitlin, it was enjoyable! I mean, the Zombie stuff looked pretty cool…who made a weird ass movie like this?"

Caitlin held a hand to her mouth, and she started giggling.

"I have no idea, but it was something alright~ As you'd say something like that."

"I guess I would. But, since you liked the movie, I'll raise my score to…a four, and that's my final verdict."

"Nine point nine five, I'm telling you."

"No it wasn't that~ Don't be so bad~"

"I'm not bad at all." She then looked at the popcorn in her hand. "But this is." Seeing a nearby receptacle, she places it in, and makes a disgusted face. "That's not a nice popcorn for me. Ugh, I think I might be sick."

"Why did you eat it all then?"

Caitlin made a sheepish face as they walked by a nearby jewellers. Since it was still open, they had the rings on display, and other things as well.

"I don't…" She paused when she looked into the window of the jewellers. "Beautiful."

She commented, causing Matt's eyebrows to raise.

"What is?"

"That necklace there." She pointed far, towards a necklace that had a sky blue, and a blood red stone inside. Matt wasn't versed in jewels, so he didn't know what it really was, but Caitlin looked to be pleased by seeing it. "It reminds me of…it just looks really pretty." Matt looked towards her, and heard her thoughts. " _It reminds me of Matthew and Ronnie actually, blue and red._ "

Taking in that information, Matt could clearly understand why she was looking at it. Actually, he was honoured that she thought about him like she did Ronnie, at least when it came to things like that.

"I see, want it?"

"W-Wha…"

Before she could even answer, Matt went into the shop.

She just watched as he randomly purchased the necklace for her.

She was speechless, as he came out, and showed it her.

"W-What did you do that for?"

"Reminds you of me and Ronnie, right?" She would've questioned how he knew that, but remembered the mind reading ability that he has. "Maybe it could be you and Ronnie. Like fire, and ice."

Caitlin stopped at that moment, looking right at him with wide eyes.

"Fire, and ice…"

"Yeah, Cisco told me once that you and he were referred to as fire and ice. Right?" Realizing how that could sound, he slapped himself in the head. "Shit, I'm sorry. Sometimes, my mouth and brain aren't connected, and I say insensitive things without even realizing, I am really sorry Caitlin…"

"How about mind and spirit instead." Caitlin suggested, taking the necklace in her hand. "See, the red is the spirit, that's you, and I'm the blue, the mind. How about that? Originally, I thought that maybe you'd be blue, but you're too reckless for blue. So, you're red now."

"H-Hey, I can be cool as a cucumber actually~"

"Sure you can." She whizzed around once placing the necklace in his hand, holding up her hair. "Put it on me?"

"Sure."

Matt draped the necklace around her neck, and fastened it on.

Once he was done, she pulled away, showing her neck towards him. Matt's face turned upwards, seeing how it looked on her, and all he managed to say was…

"Suits perfectly…"

Then slapped himself in the head for how corny it sounded.

But Caitlin appreciated it all the same.

"Thank you. But, I can't help but wonder…why did you randomly go into a shop, and purchase me this? Even if I wanted it in my mind, it didn't mean you had to go and get it for me, I feel kind of bad now for allowing you to buy me this."

"Don't feel bad. It's a thank you for helping me."

"Helping you…"

"With my, headache problem." He explained. "I, don't think I could've lasted this long if it wasn't for you. I'm really, appreciative of you Caitlin. Everything you've done for me, I feel like I haven't done enough back. You're always helping me, drugging me…sounds weird out of context." Caitlin couldn't help but giggle at the humour. "And all of the other stuff you do for me, like patching me up when I get cut, or stabbed, or nearly bleed out to death. You've saved my life many times, and I can see you doing it again in the future too."

"You've done plenty back. With you around, I sometimes allow myself to just forget about my pain, and sadness. You keep me on my toes, I do know that much. With all of the reckless stuff that you do, yet with all of the kind gestures too, I enjoy each of the parts very much. Though, please stop trying to give me a heart attack, it's the last thing that I can handle."

Matt merely chuckled as a response, and they continued going down the way that they needed to go.

"I'm sorry, don't mean to frighten you."

Caitlin didn't know if he was being sincere or not there.

Caitlin was about to say something else, when they happened to come across, Barry and Iris out together.

"Ten bucks they are on a date."

Matt murmured to Caitlin.

"Isn't she seeing someone?"

"Okay then, ten bucks says Barry hopes it is a date."

"Hmmm, not gonna take that bet, because you'd win."

The pair smiled at one another, as Iris spot's them. Barry waves, as does Matt. Caitlin and Iris share a small look between them.

"Matt, and Caitlin together?"

""Not together!""

They didn't know why they had to state that, but they ended up doing that.

Iris allowed a bemused face to appear.

"Okay then." She looked towards Matt. "I thought you were staying in with Rachael tonight?"

"I planned that out, but she said that she wanted to go out without me, so that's how it is really. Caitlin offered me a chance to see a four out of ten movie-"

"Nine point nine five out of ten movie."

"Not it wasn't Cait, and you know it."

Taking a page out of Matt's book, she struck out her tongue in a childlike manner. Matt himself just smiled weakly, as did Iris and Barry. Unlike Matt who could look childish when doing it, Caitlin's looked, too smart to be childish look.

"If you say so, but it was and we'll leave it at that." Matt crinkled his nose as she continued. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"Just went to see a movie." Iris explained. But then she looked towards Matt. "You know, I've not seen you this happy in a while."

"Hehe, just had a good day is all. I had less headachy and more, relaxed, I even put my feet up today and didn't have to worry about deadlines, people fighting…eeh, I mean people trying to pick fights…with cats…?" Caitlin and Barry give the WTF face towards him. "I had a good night too. And you and Barry seem to be…quite cosy with one another. Seems like you two are hitting it off…" Caitlin nudged him with her elbow. "O-Ow, that hurt."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as Iris and Barry tilt their heads.

"What are you two on about?"

Barry quizzed, only for Matt to shake his head.

"S-So, movies and such. G-Good fun~"

"Speaking of good fun." Iris asserted herself closer to Matt. "I've been hearing more reports on the Streak and Dark Avenger." Matt and Barry's sweat became more apparent on their faces, Caitlin looking away so her face couldn't be seen. "It's just, more of these reports have been coming out, and then there's the fact that…I heard one of them had, blonde hair." The colour from Matt's face drained considerably. "And yeah, he is quite…something. He's the talk of the town with the Streak, they've been appearing everywhere together." Matt focused in on her, and read her thoughts. " _Matt, come on, I'm giving you big hints here, just tell me already._ "

That made him very suspicious, yet he couldn't just come out and say it right away.

"How do you even know he's a he? Maybe it's a she. Maybe they both are she's."

Barry countered, while Matt just looked at him indifferently, not really caring at all. He already knew that she knew something about him. It was only a matter of time before she guessed right, and he didn't like lying to her either.

"They might be lesbians with one another~?"

Matt felt stupid for even saying that, but it had to be said after all.

"Lesbians…?"

Barry looked quizzingly towards Matt, as he smiled with a cheeky look on his face.

"They are both men, okay? You know I am really intuitive about this kind of stuff and I know Dark Avenger is a man, unless that was a really muscular woman. Someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident. It's a red blur leaving the scene. Here, what do you see?"

Iris shoved the phone in front of Matt, Caitlin and Barry. But, all they saw was Eddie's face.

"Erm…unless your boyfriend is the blur then…you know…"

"My boyfriend?"

Iris looked questioningly towards Matt.

"Eddie, he's calling."

Iris flipped her phone on Caitlin's behest,

"Oh, I should probably get this. I'm crashing at his place tonight, and he's supposed to leave a key for me somewhere." Iris answered the phone, while turning her back to the others, as Matt looked on towards Barry, seeing how uncomfortable he was with this. "Hey, babe. What's up? Not much, just hanging out with Barry. You off yet?"

As Iris was on the phone, Matt and Caitlin saw that Barry was talking to Cisco. He looked between Matt, and Caitlin so they just smiled weakly.

"Go super hero." On Matt's advice, Barry shot off like a speeding bullet while the two remained behind. "You ever get the feeling that…"

"You're always just going to be used as cover?"

"Exactly."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, as Iris still was on the phone.

"I think she's getting suspicious of you."

Referring to Iris, Matt understood immediately.

"You wanna hear what she thinks, she knows more than she's letting on."

He whispered back towards her, so Iris doesn't become suspicious.

"What are we going to do? Mr. West doesn't want her to know."

"About Barry." Matt corrected quietly. "Iris is quite intelligent, I personally think she'd be a great addition to the team. Or if not with Barry, then maybe, if she does figure out my secret, I can divert her away from Barry's, and we could, fight mini crimes together, like, robberies or something. I honestly do think it's a waste not to tell her, she's quite good at what she does."

"I don't think Barry would be happy to hear that."

"Well, I'm not Barry."

As he said that, Iris finished her phone call, and Barry zipped in behind them. Iris turned to see the same thing she did before, when they were all together, waving at one another.

"Eddie says hi, to you all."

"Nice of him."

Matt, and Caitlin could feel the tension in the air as Barry murmured that out.

"So, Matthew. Where do we go now? After our…whatever we call what we had? Are you going home tonight?"

"I'll see if Rach is gonna be home, hold on."

Matt took out his phone, and began ringing her.

[What do you want now!?]

Matt backed away from his phone as he heard the screech.

"W-Well, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Matt then heard what appeared to be a gunshot. "W-Was that a gunshot?!"

The others leaned forward as he yelled that out.

[No, I'm playing a game with a friend of mine! If you don't mind, I need to go!]

He was relieved that it wasn't a gunshot. But something about the way her voice sounded…he didn't know, but he was feeling worried for her. But, she wouldn't want him around anyway and it wasn't like she would lie about a gunshot being around her.

"O-Okay, I was just wondering, are you going to be home tonight? I thought maybe we could get a bottle of wine, vodka maybe and have a relaxing night-"

[No, I don't know when I'm gonna be home, and that sounds like an awful idea. Well, if that's all, I've got things that I need to do, so bye.]

And like that, Rach hung up the phone on him.

Matt didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Like, she didn't even want to speak with him anymore. That was quite heart breaking in his eyes, he didn't think that she'd be like that with him, where she wouldn't even speak with him.

Trying to fight down the inner sadness, he turned on a smile, clearly fake, towards the others.

"She's busy, apparently playing games or something."

"Then, do you want to come back to mine for a little while?" Caitlin offered, while Iris smiled coyly. "Not like that." She corrected Iris' dirty thoughts, though they didn't go away, neither did Barry's. "I was just thinking, maybe we could finish off that documentary series-"

"Ooh God Cait, that was scarier than the movie we just watched."

"Animal dissection is not scary."

""It is scary.""

Matt and Iris spoke at the same time, while Barry nodded in agreement.

"Either way, do you want to come around?"

"I could stay for a little bit. But I am a little hungry."

"Ooh me too. I'm famished. Let's all go together."

Matt and Caitlin knew exactly why Barry was, while Iris just twisted her neck sideways.

"After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie? How are you not fat?"

"I've been jogging."

That's what Barry's reply was, Iris not really taking it to mean anything, but Caitlin and Matt knew what it was. The gang then

"I'm paying."

Caitlin said before Matt could even think.

"What? No, I'll-"

"Don't argue, I'm paying. You already got me something, it's my turn now."

"Okay…I don't have to pay for Barry, right?"

"You'd be in poverty if you did."

The pair shared a laugh, even Iris got in on the laugh, though she didn't fully know the reason. They all then went to enjoy the meal that they just set up with each other.

* * *

The next morning, Caitlin found herself, feeling something knew on her face, and body.

She thought that the pillow was oddly warm, and harder than usual. But, it was a good kind of hard, tough feeling. The warmth wasn't bad either. She enjoyed the warmth of the thing that her head was on, she couldn't contain her happy smile.

She didn't know what it was yet, her mind hadn't properly woken up yet.

But she enjoyed it.

It felt right.

She even felt something wrapped around her. Something strong, resting on her stomach. Reaching down to her stomach she felt, something twitching. Sliding downwards, she felt a flat surface, which tingled with her touch.

" _What is this…?_ "

She was used to being alone, so feeling something on her, was odd.

Opening her eyes, she saw white flesh in front of her, and a nipple as well. She blinked once, twice, then looked upwards, to see Matt's sleeping face resting near the top of her head. She pulled away briefly, looking at her surrounding's.

It was her apartment, and her couch.

She fell asleep on her couch, she surmised to herself.

She looked down at herself, seeing that she was indeed clothed, or in her pyjama's. Matt himself was in his pants, just without a shirt on.

She recalled what happened last night, and then realized…

This was just innocent.

They had fallen asleep together.

She didn't plan it, and neither did Matt. It just somehow happened, and…she oddly was okay with it.

She didn't know why she was okay, because she had Ronnie…she had Ronnie, but not anymore.

Matt was…comforting. In his own way, and different to everyone else, he understood the pain of loss, especially of a loved one, and during a situation like this, she could begin to gain her smile again in his presence. With him…she felt, different than with anyone else. She couldn't exactly explain it either. He was…new, and someone…who made her feel…he just made her feel.

She looked at his face again, and reached up, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, tickling his flesh by mistake. He twitched and his eyes opened, looking down towards Caitlin's face, and gained a gentle smile.

"We fell asleep, huh."

He didn't know what else to say, this kind of situation was quite compromising to say the least.

"Seems like it." She sat up, as he did. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I had a few hours sleep last night, more than usual."

"That's good, coffee?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

She took to her feet, and left the room towards the kitchen.

Matt stretched his body, looking around the apartment. He had been in there for a few times, especially lately. But, right now…he hadn't been alone like this in the room, and he could see that it was very, Caitlin. Books, everywhere. Medical supplies, medical texts, pictures of Cisco, and herself.

He even saw, her and Ronnie.

That picture, was something that he didn't think he'd see.

Caitlin, smiling so happily.

He'd seen her smile, but not like that.

It was, beautiful. It was a smile he didn't think he'd see on her.

" _That must be Ronnie. I've never really seen him before._ " Matt thought to himself. " _She looks really happy. I wonder what it would be like to love like that…I love Rachael…but, she doesn't love me anymore…and here I am, yet Caitlin doesn't even get to be with this Ronnie. I wish I could do something for her._ "

As he was thinking, Caitlin came back into the room, with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go. I've mixed in some painkillers, so no need for an injection this morning."

"Thank you Cait."

She sat down beside him, he thanked her with a smile.

The pair didn't speak after that, and just silently drunk coffee together.

They didn't know what they could do together.

What could be said, and what couldn't.

It was…an odd turn in their…it was a hard word to define what they were right now. Friends seemed a little…too weak, yet more than that wasn't something either was prepared to step into. A territory that neither were able to understand. Both had reasons why they couldn't enter such a territory, and it was hard to even think about.

"Caitlin…can I ask you something?"

He decided to break the silence after five minutes of not speaking, the coffee cooling down to a drinkable level.

"Yes?"

"It's…about…erm, how to say it…"

"You want to know about….erm…"

Even Caitlin didn't know how to put it as they just stared at one another.

"Have you ever…thought about something…I mean, when…when my sister disappeared…it was something that I found to be very difficult…and have you ever thought about maybe…"

"I grieve in my own way, as I suspect that you do as well." Caitlin leaned back on the couch, sighing deeply. "It's nice, having you around Matthew."

"Aah, it's nice being around someone that doesn't hate my guts, or thinks negatively of me." Caitlin raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Eeh, it's nothing. Just went through phases like that in my life. Anyway, I suppose that we have to go soon."

"I suppose so yes. But for now…" Caitlin pulled out a DVD that showed a certain documentary that she wanted to watch. "Let's finish it."

Matt chuckled awkwardly, as she put it in the DVD player. As long as she was content, he was going to be content too.

* * *

By the time that they had gathered in S.T.A.R Labs again, Matt had to wonder why he decides to come back to this place, as they discussed what they were talking about, some kind of new Meta that could control poisonous gas.

"Fascinating, a Metahuman that can manipulate poison gas."

Harrison spoke as Caitlin and Cisco walked out of the Cortex to join him in the main area. Matt, Barry and Joe stood slightly away, allowing the nerds of the group to do what they do best, and that was sort out these things.

"Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances?"

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?"

Caitlin went onto the computer and started doing what she did best, while Harrison continues his own thoughts.

"This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances."

"You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?"

Harrison cocks his head back towards Cisco, as Cisco smirks.

"Yes."

"That is ridiculously cool."

Matt looked towards Joe, seeing that he was lost. Raising his hand, he patted the man on the back.

"Don't worry big guy, I'm just as lost as you."

"It's hard, keeping track on what they say, huh."

Matt broadened his eyes.

"You're not kidding." Matt then turned towards the scientists. "Oi, erm. You know, we've never dealt with a Metahuman like this. Iron Heights have dealt with the others, but I can't see them handling a Meta that can, do shit like this. They aren't equipped, right Mr. West?"

"Well, unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with someplace else to hold them."

"I said this a while ago, no one ever said anything back to me. A prison for these people, that's what we need, Cisco."

Cisco coyly nods his head, his mind working into overdrive.

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers."

Harrison's words seemed to give Cisco an idea, his eyes raising upwards in a happy manner.

"There is one place here that might hold them."

Both Harrison, and Caitlin stop what they are doing, as Matt heard where they were going to put them thanks to his mind reading power. But, he hadn't figured out why she suddenly looked like she had swallowed a bug.

"You can't be serious. I mean, we haven't been down there since the..." She couldn't finish the words, and found another way of saying it. "It's cordoned off."

"Cisco is right. It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison."

Barry, didn't know what the hell they were talking about, as Matt heard from Caitlin's mind " _The place where Ronnie died…_ " and then she realized what she said in her thoughts, her eyes going towards Matt, who didn't say anything other than just smile towards her.

"What could?"

At Barry's question, Matt watched Harrison Wells stop on the computer's, and face him seriously.

"The particle accelerator."

As he said that, the expression on Caitlin's face was so devastating, so looked so frightened of even thinking about stepping foot down there again. So much so that the night ran through her mind again, as Matt walked over to her.

"Caitlin, are you…"

He laid a hand on her shoulder…and something completely different happened than anything he had experienced before.

* * *

His world changed, or rather, he was in the same place, but something was different. He saw that Harrison was standing, Cisco was circulating the room, and there were people, scientists he guessed, that he didn't recognize before.

"What in the hell…?"

Matt looked around, and it was like everyone couldn't see him. They came close to running right at him, so he side stepped out of their way, with a "Watch it pal!" but they didn't react to anything at all, making Matt wonder what the hell had just happened.

On a platform, he saw that Caitlin, Cisco had now joined, and Wells himself were all stood there. Matt didn't know what the hell was going on. Behind him, were many gathering people, reporters, and others who wanted to listen to what the man said.

Matt rushed onto the stage, peering at Caitlin, but she looked as if she was looking right through his being, it was almost torture that he couldn't be seen.

"Oi Caitlin! C-Can't you see me!?"

He waved his hand in front of her, but she didn't react at all.

Matt looked around, seeing Harrison stepping up to the front, seeing that he was speaking into a microphone.

"Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

"Yeah, you're not wrong about that bastard."

As Matt said that, the world changed around him.

He was now in the area where he usually occupied, in the main part of S.T.A.R Labs. He saw more scientists, he even saw Harrison again. Holding disdain for him, he saw that Cisco was tapping on some tablet, while Matt was having a breakdown.

"What the hell!? Someone, please tell me what's going on!?"

Though he yelled, it didn't affect anything, Cisco walking over to Harrison Wells.

"Dr Wells, we just got the latest weather report. A big thunderstorm is rolling in."

Harrison didn't even seem to care, Matt hating him for that. But, it didn't matter right now, and neither did anything else, he was just confused, shocked, and even worried about what happened right now.

"We're not launching a space shuttle. We'll be fine."

"Tahiti?"

Matt stopped when he heard a voice he wasn't familiar with.

He turned to the voice, and saw Caitlin there, stood with a man he had only seen in photo's before.

" _That's Ronnie huh. I can't help but notice he kinda looks a little like me…though I'm blonde, and he's not…but, still, something about him reminds me of me…that smile…maybe…is that why Caitlin likes having me around…?_ "

Matt walked over towards the two of them, and saw that Caitlin truly was, smiling brightly. The way she smiled, he only wished that he could see her smiling like that again.

"I know it's a long flight, Ronnie, but we can binge watch Orange Is The New Black."

" _Didn't know she even liked Orange Is The New Black…we've got more in common than I thought._ "

Matt snickered out in his head.

Ronnie's face crinkled up.

"Oh, okay. But what about Italy? Pizza and wine and more pizza."

Matt smiled at the pair of their conversations, he enjoyed seeing Caitlin happy like this. She stood up, and came closer and closer towards one another, Matt watching on with a keen interest between the two of them.

"Yes, but Italy doesn't have Mai Tai's, and a honeymoon isn't a honeymoon without Mai Tai's."

Though it was a simple conversation, the very idea that she was happy also made Matt happy, and he secretly wished that he could make her smile like that. He didn't know why, but he cared about if she smiled like that or not.

" _I do like Mai Tai's…_ " Matt then realized something. " _This must be the night that the accelerator exploded because Ronnie is still here, Wells is walking, and Cisco is…Cisco so yeah…yeah, it must be nine months ago, just before my life was ruined…but, how in the heck…have I gone inside Caitlin's memories or something…?_ "

He didn't even know what to think, he didn't even want to believe what had just happened to him right now.

"Dr Wells, the accelerator is primed and ready for particle injection."

Matt heard Cisco's voice again, so he walked over towards them, he wanted to see what was happening. He wanted to know how it failed, and why he was dealt this hand. He didn't think that he'd be able to have it any other way.

"Well, I feel I should say something profound like one small step for man, but all I can think of to say is, I feel like I've waited for this day for centuries."

Something about that sentence…seemed weird to Matt. He didn't know why it was, but the look on Harrison's face, told him that there was something off about the way that he said that. He also noticed Caitlin and Ronnie coming back into the main room from the lab they were in beforehand.

Harrison put his hand on the computer screen, and activated the device

Matt wished he could scream for that not to happen. But, obviously he wouldn't be able to do that.

Matt waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. He knew it was going to, but he didn't know how long they were going to have to wait either for it.

"That's it? You'd think there'd be, like, a loud bang."

"Just wait until it explodes…"

Matt's comment didn't reach Cisco, but he wished that it had, as right now, he was living his nightmare once again. The day he got his powers, the day that had effectively changed his life for the worse…it wasn't doing him any favours either.

"If there was a loud bang, we'd all be in big trouble."

At Ronnie's words, Matt turned to see Caitlin looking towards him with a gentle smile, a smile that she has used on him before, and made him feel good about himself, and many different things as well.

"Take it from the guy who helped build it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we did it."

As soon as Harrison said that, clapping began going off around him. Matt saw Caitlin and Ronnie near one another, and then something else all together.

He knew it was a memory, a dream, or whatever it was, but when their lips touched briefly…

It was quite sombre inducing, and the worst thing was, he didn't know why.

Why was it bothering him that Caitlin and Ronnie kissed? Caitlin was a great friend to Matt, he always had her support, advice, and even occasional life saving skills. So, seeing that Matt didn't know whether to laugh it off awkwardly, or think about it deeply.

"Mai Tai's it is."

Matt continued to look towards Caitlin and Ronnie, and didn't know why…but he felt, a slight pang of jealousy.

It didn't make sense.

This was just a memory, this was just the past.

He didn't even know Caitlin at this time in his life…no, he met her a day later after this. He remembered the day that he met her, right after this.

Harrison pops a cork, allowing it to come off and fly into the air. The alcohol contents went into the air as well, but it then…stopped.

Like it was suspended in time. Everyone's eyes were drawn towards it, and then sounds went off around them. Alarms at that. Matt looked around at the different alarms that were going off around him, he didn't like it at all.

"This is when it explodes…"

And that's when a big bang happened, Matt almost jumped out of his skin despite knowing something was going on.

"Was that…"

Cisco began, and then Ronnie finished off.

"A loud bang."

"You're not kidding mate…damn you Harrison Wells."

Matt continued looking around at the place he was in…then it faded to black.

* * *

"Gwaaah!"

Matt's body fell to the ground, hitting the console behind him, breathing heavily. He saw the eyes of everyone on him. Barry, Joe's, Caitlin's, Cisco's, and even Harrison's as well. All five of them looked at him like he had two heads.

"Matthew…are you okay…?"

When he looked towards Caitlin, he couldn't see the same one he saw in the dream, and that was almost more devastating than anything else. He recalled what happened with Ronnie, and how he kissed Caitlin, and felt…depressed.

That same feeling came back, and he didn't know why.

Why was he feeling like that?

He didn't like Caitlin like that.

At least, he didn't think that he liked her like that.

"Fine…I'm fine…erm, Caitlin…I…you and me, we're going out now."

"Well actually-"

Before Harrison could finish, Matt walked out of the room with Caitlin, the girl didn't know what the hell was happening.

* * *

Sometime later, Matt, and Caitlin ended up at the mall. She didn't know why he had taken her, but she didn't exactly fight it off either. She followed him to the second floor of the mall, and he didn't say anything at all.

"Okay, so I've been quite cooperative, despite the fact that you essentially kidnapped me. So, what's going on?"

Of course she was going to say something eventually, she wasn't just going to keep quiet.

He didn't say anything, so she persisted.

"You used your powers back there, didn't you?"

She wasn't an idiot and could see that something clearly had affected him, she just didn't know what that thing was.

Before he could answer, Matt got a message, so he looked, and saw that it was Barry himself.

Curious, he opened the message and read it.

"Hey uh, you're more scientist than me, so this might appeal to you more."

Caitlin looked at the message, then scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Two DNA samples? How is that possible?"

"This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue. How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs? I'm pretty sure that you can't do that, right?"

"That's right, and Barry said there's no DNA match in the database either…Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?"

For once, Matt wished he didn't play so many games, as a conclusion was coming to his mind.

"What if the Metahuman we're looking for doesn't control gas? What if he becomes it? I mean, I saw it on a game once…maybe rules like that don't apply, but maybe, it could happen…I honestly don't know about that thing though…could it happen?"

Matt, and Caitlin shared a grim look between them.

"We'll have to get a fresh sample to be sure first of all. But, we need to get back."

"Right."

The pair walked towards the lifts so they could go back down.

"Doesn't mean you can get out of not answering me either. Tell me, what happened before?"

Matt didn't want to answer, he really didn't want to answer this question.

"I saw some of the night of the partial accelerator explosion thing." He let slip, Caitlin's eyes drawing towards his as they walked. "I, also felt, what you felt too. I don't know why, but I felt you…your, love for Ronnie, and it was…I saw you, making honeymoon plans, going to Italy…no, that's what he wanted, you wanted to go somewhere that sold Mai Tai's or something, great drink by the way."

She would've gotten angry that he even knew that…

But he couldn't help it.

At least, she thought that's what it was when he just said what he did.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to…it's just, Caitlin, I…when I saw that memory…you, and Ronnie, were so happy. I hadn't ever seen such…you really loved him, didn't you?" Caitlin looked down at the ground sadly. "Maybe, if you don't want to answer this then it would be okay. But, would you tell me what…he's like?"

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah…it's okay if you don't want-"

Before he could finish, Caitlin took a breath, as they continued walking to the elevator.

"We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber. We were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit Guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh, just like you."

Matt didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing for him, or for her, that he could do that.

"I make you laugh huh?"

"You do, very much. Just like him. Speaking of. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me. If he hadn't…"

Caitlin didn't think she'd be able to say more, so Matt gave her a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked."

"No, it's okay. I mean, partly because of the reason why I am helping you, is because…"

"I remind you of Ronnie, don't I?"

He finished off for her, and if she didn't know he could do that, then she would be more surprised than anything else.

"I hate your mind reading power sometimes."

She joked, only for Matt to look slightly serious.

"I'm not a fan of it either."

"Well, it does come in handy." Matt stared as she continued on a more serious attitude. "You know, you and Ronnie, are different in many different ways, good ways. Ronnie and you, are different…but, at the same time, you both…invoke feelings inside of me, that I didn't even know I could invoke alone. I just feel…good when I'm around you. Like when I was with Ronnie…but, you understand…"

"I'm not Ronnie, I know."

Matt's eyebrows lowered, he felt quite sad inside when he said that. He did wonder if she did see him as a replacement, and some of the thoughts that she had, really did make him wonder if he was, just a replacement for her.

"I don't want you to be." She quickly stated. "I want you to be who you are, I don't want a Ronnie replacement. Ronnie is Ronnie, and Matthew is Matthew. Different guys in my life. But, it is much easier when you're around me. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm using you, I'm really no-"

"I understand." Matt cut her off, then smiled gently. "You don't have to worry Caitlin, I understand."

Caitlin stopped at an elevator, with Matt himself, facing him. She took his hands in her own hands, holding them tightly within her grasp.

"Just remember, I really kind of…"

Before she could continue, Rachael happened to be in the mall, if she was following them or not, Matt didn't know, but she walked over towards Caitlin and Matt, looking at him with so much rage in her eyes that she could murder.

"Caught red handed."

She spat out, Matt crinkling his nose.

"Red handed?" He looked towards his, and Caitlin's connected hands, then quickly separated. "I was merely comforting a friend."

"Sure, that's all it was Matt. I knew that there must be a reason, and here she is." She looked at Caitlin snidely who did the same. "She's pretty cute. Didn't think you'd go for the bitch looking kind honestly. Well, it is a step down from me."

"Rachael." Matt reprimanded, Caitlin looking annoyed. "Don't say things like that, I'm trying to comfort a friend, my doctor. She's been helping me with my headaches."

"I'm sure that she is." She looked towards Caitlin who looked back hard. "You know, maybe you can't find a man, and maybe that's too fucking bad, but stealing another's man away from a woman? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Matt was about to say something, when Caitlin folded her arms.

"You know what?"

"What?"

She answered Caitlin as a woman came closer to the waiting elevator.

"You, say that he's your man…but, when do you actually treat him as anything other than a nuisance? All you do is berate him, then expect him to be at your beck, and call. Seriously, you're actually a horrible person, especially to someone who you're supposed to love."

"You don't know anything about me!"

Rachael snapped back, Caitlin glaring.

"I don't want to know about you either. Because, what I do know, makes me feel really bad for Matthew. He really, cares so much for you, when you really don't show any back. You really don't understand how kind Matthew really is, and how patient he is, when it comes to someone like you."

"You snarky little cow."

She growled out, as the woman waiting for the lift, felt awkward. Even Matt felt awkward, and didn't know who's side to actually take. Rachael was his girlfriend, but Caitlin was making very good points. It was a classic battle between the two, two very assertive women, and he didn't know what to do in these kind of situations.

"I might be snarky, I'm okay with that. Because, I at least understand how kind, compassionate he is, and you've known him longer than me. You don't understand, do you?"

"I understand plenty, and I understand how you're doing this to me right now. Fine, you know what, have Matt. Have him, because you've already stolen him from me. With your-"

"I didn't steal anyone from anyone. You're the reason for your own failing relationship. I've seen him try and reach out to you, to try and make it right with you. He's tried setting up things for you. Just last night in fact, he set up so much for you, planning so much so you could have a romantic night in, and asked you days ago, because I remember him mentioning it, and you…cancel on the last second, to play a game…? Right, so between us, who's the bigger bitch?"

Rachael looked devastated, and raised her hand.

Matt saw that she was going to punch Caitlin in the face, but before she could, Matt caught her fist, inches from Caitlin's face, and got between them, protecting Caitlin from getting hurt by Rachael right now.

"What are you doing Matt?"

She ripped her hand away from Matt's, and pushed her high heels off her feet.

"Stopping this right now. You know we left that life behind ages ago, yet you went for a punch to her face. That punch was meant to deal damage, stop it right now Rachael. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to stop it right now."

"I need to stop…? She's trying to steal you right before me!"

"She's a friend!" Matt snapped back, as Caitlin looked on. "She's been a friend to me when you weren't there for me! I tried helping you as well, but you always pushed me away! You always kept distance from me! I've wanted to be right by your side, but you always pushed me away, no matter how much I tried. I was suffering, I still am, and I want to be by your side, but you make it so hard…why do you not want me near you…? What did I do to make you not want to be by my side?"

"Ask your dead sister!"

Caitlin thought that was going too far, as she then saw Rachael do something quite like Matt, sending a flurry of punches right at him, the woman from before gasping, and pulled away, others in the mall began seeing Rachael trying to attack Matt, but he dodged all of the punches.

"Stop this right now Rach! We're no longer members! It isn't okay to fight like this in public!"

"Screw you! No, wait, ask her! She'd do it anyway!"

Caitlin was shocked when she jumped, and wrapped her legs around Matt's neck, trying to strangle him. She was going to intervene, but he turned it around on Rachael, snaking her around his body, and put her on the ground without hitting her, he wouldn't ever hit her.

"Please stop! I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, I want to hurt you!"

But she didn't stop, trying again and again to hit Matt in the face, back, legs, or anywhere she could. He blocked the punches all that he could, but Rachael was quite skilled, Caitlin was shocked that Rachael could fight that well, intriguing her more than it had been beforehand.

She faked a punch, Matt went to block, only for her to slam her other fist in his face, forcing his body backwards. Caitlin saw red, and balled her fist, punching Rachael in the face and knocked her down onto the ground.

"Stop it right now. Hit him again and I'll hit you even harder. I won't allow you to hurt him like this." Caitlin faced away from Rachael, and gripped her hand. " _Ow, my hand…how do these people punch so hard without damaging themselves…?_ "

Matt heard within Caitlin's head, as he walked over. He offered his hand towards Rachael, but she slapped it away, and got to her feet.

"She just punched me Matt! Aren't you going to say anything!?"

"You tried to hit her first, and she was defending me. I don't condone violence at all, but you were attacking me, for stopping you from hitting her? We can't just go around and start fights whenever we want, you know?"

Rachael was livid, as the crowds just looked on.

Matt however, then heard " _I'll gas the bitch while this crowd is formed…_ " and looked to see a bald man going towards a woman that was with them before, so he rushed past them, and jumped, kicking the man in the face, forcing his body away from the woman.

"Run away!"

He yelled at the woman who simply nodded once looking at the person who was coming for her.

Caitlin, and Rachael walked over to see the man standing up, facing Matt seriously.

"You're getting in my way of Judge Howard? That bitch and others put me down, and I'll put them down forever." Noticing that, Caitlin sent a quick message to Barry to get over here. "Now, don't get in my way. Don't make me add you to my list of the dead."

"Sorry, gotta get in your way if you want to kill people."

Matt lunged forward, his fist going right through the persons body. Shock came over the entire mall, as panic ensued, people running away in the crowds, even the people like security ran away, Matt, Caitlin and Rachael didn't though.

" _Okay…so that kind of confirms our theory Matthew…let's just go now Matthew. We can't fight this, you can't._ "

Caitlin thought to herself, knowing he'd hear it.

He nodded, and murmured "Sorry Cait…" then sent a flurry of punches, but the hands went through his body, the body being like gas. A gaseous hand formed, hitting Matt across the face, causing him to wince, but not fall back.

"That all you got?"

Matt prompted only for the gas to turn towards Caitlin and Rachael.

His eyes went between the two of them, then aimed solely at Caitlin once Rachael secretly nodded her head. Caitlin backed down to not face him, but the gas lunged at Caitlin.

"Noooooooo!"

Matt jumped in the way just in time, the gas entering his mouth, nose, and everywhere. Immediately, he had trouble breathing, as he fell down to the ground, his breathing becoming more laboured.

"M-Matthew! Matthew!"

Caitlin's tears ragged in her eyes, trying to help him breathe, but he was having much trouble.

The man appeared before Matt again, and turned his attentions to Caitlin.

"Second times the charm!"

"N-No!"

Though he was having trouble breathing, Matt put his hands forward, and as if responding to his emotions, blue energy shot forward, wrapped around the gas form, and then he directed his hands towards the left.

The gas followed as well, hitting a metal wall, and returned to his human form. Caitlin looked on as the man shook his head, and ran away, he didn't turn to gas form. Matt heard " _If I can't get this bitch, then that Joe West will have to do!_ " Matt showing a fearful look, as Caitlin tried to help him with her medical knowledge, Rachael took off, leaving Matt there on the ground.

"C-Cait…"

"Save your breath, just don't die, okay?" Her eyes rained off her face, as she went through her bag. "Just don't die, I can't lose someone else."

"T…Take…"

She didn't quite hear him.

"What?"

"Sample…take…fresh…sample…from me…sample…"

"You want me to do a pulmonary biopsy?"

He gripped her arm, trying to stay conscious.

"Only way…antidote…get…him…so he…doesn't kill…others…Caitlin…do it…"

Though she didn't even think about it, Matt opened his shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. She took out a needle, something she carried around just in case, and winced, as she neared him with the large needle.

"This is going to hurt a lot…I don't have any…oh well, here we go."

Matt then felt Caitlin's needle enter him, as he winced, but didn't cry out. He looked for Rachael, but she had already gone.

Once she was done, Matt looked upwards towards Caitlin, and smiled despite the fact that he couldn't breathe.

"Cait…I'll…I'll make it better…"

"Shhhh now, don't worry…"

"No...I…I want to see you….see your…see smile…for me..."

With that, Matt's eyes closed, Caitlin's eyes shooting open too wide for words.

"M-Matthew!? P-Please don't-"

Just then, Barry came in his outfit, looked at the situation, and gasped.

"Caitlin…"

"He saved my life, Barry…I need to save his."

Barry rushed over, and picked up Matt, as she hopped onto his back, speeding out of there, even with the violent reaction Matt had with being held by Barry, Barry's thoughts streaming through his mind.

* * *

Later on, Matt laid down on the bed, asleep, unconscious. Caitlin, managed to save his life, after Barry took them to the hospital. Iris, and Caitlin both sat in the room and watched him sleep, while waiting for him to wake up.

"Dr Snow, if you have anything else you have to do…"

"He saved my life, I'm not leaving."

She replied to Iris as she held onto Matt's hand. Seeing that, Iris made quite the connection.

"Do you…like Matt?"

"Of course I do, he's a good friend, and deserves much better than that Rachael."

Speaking her true thoughts, Iris thought " _Maybe that could be you…_ " but didn't say anything and then stood up.

"He does, yes, I can say that he does. But, I'm going to go and raid the candy machines, want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thank you Iris."

She smiled gently, then left through the door.

Fortunately, Matt had his own room, something Caitlin set up.

Once Iris was gone, Caitlin squeezed Matt's hand tightly, looking at the sleeping boy with wet eyes.

"I can't believe you'd want to sacrifice yourself for me…he was coming for me…why did you step in the way? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I might have one around you, I've seen you too many times like this. One day, I won't be around to save your life."

Matt's eyes slightly opened, but he didn't say anything, seeing Caitlin crying.

He went to speak, but she continued.

"When I've finally found someone that I could…again, my heart feels…different when you're around. I don't know what it was…maybe I do, and I'm afraid Matthew…I'm scared to open my heart again, I don't want to open it, and let someone else in, only for them to disappear…like you almost did today…you died Matthew, and you'll never know how I cried when you did…but my heart seems to open around you, even when I tell it not too...even if I beg it, it doesn't stop opening and letting you in...maybe it's wrong because you're with someone and I wouldn't ever try and come between that, even if she is a bitch and you deserve much better, but I really like you, maybe even..."

Matt couldn't stand to see Caitlin so depressed, so he spoke up.

"Cait…"

Pretending that he was just waking up, Caitlin wiped under her eyes, and looked towards his smiling face.

"How are you feeling?"

He coughed a little bit, then shook his head.

"Like someone forced me to smoke ten cigars all at once." Caitlin smiled gently, as she tightened her hand on his. "So, what happened?"

"You're in hospital, you…erm, you nearly died." She lied, Matt knowing why, and appreciated it all the same. "We, managed to save you, the healing factor of yours also was an advantage. Without it, I don't think you would've made it. But, we have an antidote because of you. It has been made and now, we're tracking down the man responsible for this. Barry and the others have it, I made it, while waiting for you to wake up."

"Multitasking, I thought I was the Master of that."

He joked only for Caitlin to smile even more, Matt being taken back, as the smile looked like the one that she gave Ronnie, it was directed towards him, it made him feel good inside.

"Sorry, I'm the reigning Queen for that."

He chuckled, but then felt a pain in his chest.

That pain reminded him of what he heard before.

"Caitlin…he's after Mr. West."

Caitlin gasped, looking at Matt for answers.

"How do you…"

"I heard his thoughts before I passed out, he said he wants to kill Mr. West. You have to tell Barry before Mr. West dies…"

"I will, I'll call Barry now, and go and tell him…"

"You best go to, back to S.T.A.R Labs, they're gonna need that big beautiful brain of yours. I mean, let's face it, without you there, the team crumbles, and you make it not a sausage fest as well, which is good for the typical heterosexual male like myself."

"I can't leave…"

"Patient's orders, now go, and save the day with your big brain. I'll leave it to Barry this time. I think nearly dying shows commitment, right?"

Though she didn't want to leave, she knew that they might need her, and he was right, so she stood up.

"Okay, you win. I'll go now, but I'll be back when it is over."

"Right, see you soon."

Caitlin leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his forehead tenderly. His face turned slightly pink, as did hers. She pulled away, and pulled near his face afterwards, looking into his eyes, as he did the same thing.

Matt raised a hand to her face, brushing against her skin.

"You're like an Angel Cait saving me like that."

"And you're like a Demon Matthew for worrying me."

The pair continued staring at one another for a few moments, before she pulled away from him.

"Hey, you called me a Demon. Heck, we could be called that. Angel and Demon. How about Snow Angel, and Psychic Demon?"

"Maybe we could. That sounds pretty good." She walked towards the door, and before walking out, she looked back at him. "Thank you for saving my life…but, don't die in the process again, okay? If you want to save my life…please don't do it at the expense of your own."

"Got it, now get going. Oh, tell Barry that he should kick the crap out of that chain smoking bastard if it is the last thing that he does, okay?"

Caitlin giggled, nodding her head.

"Sure, I can tell her that. I won't be long."

Caitlin walked out of the room, leaving Matt alone again.

He took in a few breaths, waiting for…anything he guessed. He didn't know what he was waiting for honestly.

However, soon Iris came into the room, and smiled as she saw him, holding quite a few chocolate bars, and other sweets.

"Well, look who's awake, the hero~"

"Ugh…don't call me that Iris, I ain't a hero."

She snickered and then she walked forwards towards the bed, sitting by on the chair.

"Well, I think you kind of are a hero honestly. I heard that you saved Caitlin and a woman that was a judge apparently." Iris continued once handing a chocolate bar to Matt. "Seems like, you've been doing quite heroic activities for a while now."

"Hmmmm?"

She just smiled, and continued.

"Ooh nothing." She said, then he heard her thoughts. " _Maybe saying I know right now wouldn't be the best, but we'll have to talk about it eventually._ "

Matt looked suspiciously towards her.

"Say Iris…this is probably going to be a long shot, but Rach hasn't…come by, has she?"

"She…erm, no, I'm sorry. She hasn't come round. Caitlin said that she tried getting in contact with her, but she hasn't answered the phone."

Matt's eyebrows turned downwards, and he sighed.

"I see…"

"Also, kinda need your advice."

She tried to distract him the best that she could, deflecting towards another place.

"Advice?" Matt patted the bed. "Come and tell your bestie here what's trouble you."

Iris snickered, jumping onto the bed, and leaned her head against his chest. Matt heard " _Damn it, I love this chest, I hate you for having such a good chest Matt…_ " which Matt gave her a suspicious look, but she spoke rather than dwelling on the thoughts that she was thinking.

"Yeah…me and Eddie. You see, Eddie wants to tell my Dad about us, being a couple, and I don't know if we should. I mean, you know how my Dad is like, I can't predict what he's going to be feeling about this. He might be angry."

"Of course he's going to be angry, you're his little girl. What Father wouldn't be at least a little mad, at least a Father as loving as yours?"

"Yeah…"

"But, I agree with Eddie."

Iris took her head off his chest, looking at him quizzingly.

"Y-You do?"

She couldn't believe that he'd actually agree with Eddie over her.

"I do." He nodded. "On some level, don't you think Mr. West already knows about it?"

"Maybe he does…"

"Then, wouldn't telling him be the best? He deserves to know. And yeah, he might dislike it, he might even hate it. But, if he loves you, he'll accept it Iris. And I know how you and Eddie care for one another, trust me, I really know. Plus I know Mr. West loves you, I have the insiders guide to that."

He really didn't want to say why he knew, but he did know…and always heard the thoughts.

"Okay then, you're right. I'm going to tell him later on, it should be…fun. That's a conversation I'm not looking forward too."

"You'll have Eddie there. If necessary, he could be used as a human shield."

"Hehe, yeah. I'll use him, and then run away at top speeds."

"If you've got Barry, he could get you away quickly."

She didn't know why he was laughing, but it was so infectious that she couldn't contain her laughter either, the pair having a good time together.

* * *

"So, his name is Kyle Nimbus huh. Like a Nimbus cloud or something. And he was a criminal that Mr. West arrested, and that woman was a judge that convicted him or something? I see, that's quite the thing." Matt smiled out towards Barry, as he was the only one in his hospital room now, the others coming soon. "I'm glad that Mr. West is alright."

"Thanks to you, I got to him just in time. Mist, as Cisco has called him, has been captured, and put into the area of the particle accelerator now. Though Caitlin didn't want to go down there, she…well, you know…"

"I know, don't worry. I'll…I want to speak to her anyway soon. But, you captured him. That's great Barry, you're coming into your own. Kicking ass, stopping gas people, and saved Mr. West, that's a good day for a hero."

"Yeah, I guess so. We managed to stop him from killing anyone, that woman was grateful towards you."

"Awww, that's great. I'm glad she's okay too."

As he said that, Joe came into the room, looking at the boy on the bed, and gave a Fatherly like smile.

"Thanks to you, I didn't end up in the same position. Barry told me before, that you warned them that Kyle or, Mist, or whatever was coming for me and they managed to get to me just in time, before he did his, poison technique."

"Aah, yeah, I'm glad Mr. West. Though the part where I was choking kinda sucked Mr. West. Not gonna lie."

"Joe, please."

Matt blinked, he didn't think Joe would ever ask him to be called that.

"Joe, I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am okay. Barry came, saved the day in that, speedy way that he does."

"Ooh he's really fast, isn't he?"

"Haha, he sure is kid, he sure is."

As they talked, Barry looked like he wanted to get something off his chest.

Matt could see that clearly, so he nodded at Barry who nodded right back.

"I could have got my Dad out of Iron Heights tonight."

Barry blurted out to Joe, who smiled weakly.

"I know."

He knew in the end, Matt already knew.

"But you were right. That's not the way."

As he said that, Matt looked at the bond that Barry and Joe had, wishing that he had that kind of connection. Briefly, his eyes turned blood red, so only he himself could see his eyes, and that look was quite, strong.

Caitlin, and Cisco soon came into the room, with food. Even Iris, and Eddie arrived together, Matt and Iris sharing a look, then she looked at her Father. She knew that she would have to say something now.

"Ooh, yummy food!"

"Iris told us you like, anchovies pizza?"

Cisco brought up, Matt smiling with a childlike expression on his face.

"Favourite, hell yeah~ I'm getting special treatment~ Makes me feel all special inside~" He took the pizza out of the box, and held it with a smile while wriggling it in front of his face. "Anchovies, anchovies you're so fine~ You're so fine you blow my mind…" At his small song, the others looked at him weirdly. "Ehe, something I always do when I eat pizza like this, me and my friend, my childhood best friend Hunter always did this when we ate pizza…not seem him in ages actually…hmm, ooh well. But, enough about me, I think someone wants to say something."

Cisco, and Caitlin looked at one another, shaking their heads. Barry did the same thing towards them, shaking his head. But, Iris knew what it was about, so she grabbed Eddie's hand tightly,

"Dad, we have something that we need to tell you." Iris looked towards Matt, and he nodded, as did Eddie. "Dad, the thing is…"

"You two are dating." Iris looked shocked, as did Eddie. "I know."

"You do?"

She didn't know how to feel about this, and realized that Matt was right now.

"I'm a detective, remember? And both of you are lousy liars."

Eddie, and Iris shared a look between them, Iris being the brave one to say something.

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad. And if this young man wasn't here right now who helped me out, we'd be having an entirely different conversation."

The look on Eddie's face was priceless, Matt noticing that Barry looked particularly pleased right now.

"Well, I should let you two talk, and I'll just be outside looking into the witness protection program."

He walked out of the room as fast as he could. Eddie didn't want to be near Joe right now, he was a very frightening person to be around.

"I'm sorry."

Iris didn't know why she said it, but she felt like she had to say it. Joe on the other hand didn't want to worry her, and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Iris, this is going to be complicated. You know I don't like complicated. Do you like him?"

That was one thing that Iris could say clearly.

"Yeah, I do."

Joe had to relent, even though he really didn't want to relent in the end.

"Then I will do my damnedest not to shoot him."

"That is all I ask."

"And now, I have to go, and make sure Eddie…knows things."

"D-Dad? W-What are you…" Joe left the room. "Dad, wait!"

Joe walked away as Iris chased after him. Matt, Caitlin, Barry and Cisco were left in the room together, and enjoyed pizza together, glad that they managed to stop the threat that came, and whatever came next, they'd be ready.

* * *

A few days later, Matt had texted Caitlin to come to the lab.

She didn't know why, but he said it was important, that she came. So, that's what she did.

She noted that the halls seemed quiet, eerily quiet. As she played with the necklace on her neck, she continued to walk.

"Matthew, what's going on? You're not going to jump out and scare me, are you?"

She didn't get an answer which was worrying.

But she didn't stop, and continued.

When she got to the lab-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Iyaaa!"

She naturally let out a shrill at the sounds of explosions…or rather, perhaps it could be.

Confetti landed on her head from party poppers going off, and then she heard a playful whistle going off. Her eyes had to readjust for a few moments, and then she saw that there were lots of things going on in the room.

"What is this?"

She couldn't believe it and her voice displayed as much.

She heard music that she was familiar with, foods and drinks that she certainly recognized in her past. She saw that there were pictures of Ronnie everywhere with various people, including her. She saw that there was a projector set up, that kept flashing images of Ronnie as well in three second intervals. She even saw a banner that just said "Ronnie!" written in glitter, she had to wonder how long he spent making that, as it looked pretty good.

Matt blew on a party blower, as he winked towards her.

"Welcome to Ronnie Appreciation Day!"

"Ronnie…what?"

He walked over towards her, taking her hand, and dragged her to the middle of the room.

"A day about Ronnie of course! Silly!"

"A day about Ronnie…it isn't his birthday or anything."

She was still confused about it all.

"Ooh I know, but today is about Ronnie." She still looked confused, so he clarified. "You see, when my brother died, my sister would cry all of the time, and I would when I was alone. So, I thought of this. A day…just to remember him. Not his death, not the way he could've lived, but how he was when he was alive, how he made us feel, and why we loved him. So I gathered his favourite foods, songs, drinks, and even made a slideshow about him, and we just, talked about him, we just let our feelings out, and it really did help. I thought…with how, sad your past is, and how I hear it…and felt it as well, and I want…I wanted you to know, I do understand your pain, but this isn't about Ronnie's death, this is about his, life. Just, him."

Caitlin held a hand to her mouth, and started crying.

Matt immediately freaked out, and rushed at her.

"C-Cait, I'm sorr-"

"Don't say you're sorry." She cut him off, and pulled closer to him. "Don't, because I don't want you be sorry…this is really…I don't even know what to say. This is so beautiful…Ronnie, these are his favourites…how did you even figure it out? I'm sure I haven't thought about it while around you."

"Truthfully, I kidnapped Cisco, and tortured the information out of him."

Hearing the joking in his tone, she adopted a wider smile.

"As long as he's still alive." She continued looking around at everything that was going on, taking a slice of pizza, and held it to her mouth. "This is Ronnie's favourite pizza." She turned her eyes towards Matt, and pulled him closer, until their bodies nearly touched. "Matthew, I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything, and enjoy."

She was about to do just that, but then stopped, and looked at him.

"Matthew, could you accompany me somewhere?"

"Where too?"

"The particle accelerator." He could see that she was having difficulty saying it. "For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole. But I feel like, if I went with you, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Could you, come with me?"

"Of course, I'd love too."

Matt and Caitlin linked hands with one another, and walked towards the particle accelerator.

When getting there, Matt felt that her hand tensed. He looked towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder, his free hand that was, his other hand was holding onto Caitlin's hand as tightly as he could, using his thumb to stroke her hand gently.

To him, it was just another area. But to her, it was painful memories, so painful. Yet somehow, with Matt by her side…she felt something, she felt better than before. She thought she'd be more distraught, but she wasn't.

Caitlin's mind flashed back to when she was last down here, and her last conversation with Ronnie. And Matt, went along with her for the journey. He didn't know how to control it, and could only watch on as she lost her fiancée, which hurt him so much to see her like that.

When he came out of it, he saw Caitlin staring at the place she wished she could've gone into that day.

"He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did."

"That's not true." He whispered, as her eyes went towards him. "I do. He was a hero. I saw it Cait, I really saw it. I keep saying that the accelerator ruined my life, but thanks to your fiancée, thanks to Ronnie, we all aren't dead, so I wish I could thank him for what he did, he was a hero. He truly was a hero you can be proud of."

Caitlin's eyes welled up with tears, and shed them as she spoke.

"I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband."

"I know, I know."

He hugged her into his chest…and she felt right.

She couldn't quite explain it, but this was exactly what she wanted.

She didn't exactly understand it, but she didn't need to understand it.

Matt wasn't Ronnie, but it was what she needed right now.

She didn't need a Ronnie replacement, she needed someone who understood, and he clearly did understand her emotions.

Better than, anyone else that she knew. It seemed like suffering, had allowed them to understand one another.

"Matthew, dance with me back in the lab? It is set up after all, no point wasting it."

"Heee, sure. Though I suck."

He admitted with a sheepish grin, though Caitlin couldn't care less.

"That's good, I can lead then."

She took his hand and pulled him away from the particle accelerator, and she used her chances to enjoy the very fact that she was, going to have to begin moving in a different direction and perhaps, she could do that with Matt now.

* * *

After a while of having a party between the two of them, they found themselves on the floor of S.T.A.R Labs Cortex room, resting on a makeshift blanket, and their jackets, looking at one another. Because it was closing in on a long night, they couldn't help but stare at one another, smiles adoring their faces, Caitlin still mesmerized by what was going on. Matt could feel Caitlin's hand on his hip, resting it there, as food scattered around them, mostly eaten, both having had a drink or two.

It was a lovely evening, and now soft, relaxing music played in the background.

"What a day, this was a lovely idea Matthew."

Matt smiled, as he pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm glad I did it right, I was worried I was gonna do it wrong?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"Perish the thought." She leaned closer, as her hand still on his hip, but moved slowly behind. "You know, this has been amazing, this really has helped. At first, I was a little bit skeptical, but yeah, this has been, great. I couldn't ask for anything better Matthew, you've made me so happy lately, and I am so thankful towards you, and not just for this day, for saving me, and being here for me."

"Not a problem, I wish I could do more."

Caitlin could only smile at how kind he was being towards her, despite everything that was going on.

"You've done plenty, more than that, you've made me happy Matthew, I've not been like this in a long time."

Matt couldn't be more happy, that she was happy right now, he was able to finally see the smile that she had given Ronnie in that vision, and it was directed at him.

He didn't understand why, but that was more important than anything else.

"Caitlin, again, I'm sorry about Rachael trying to..."

"She's, not your fault, she's an adult, she can take the punishment, or the hate or whatever because she did it. You defended me against her, you protected me right afterwards. Matthew, I'm sorry about..."

Matt looked down, and knew what she was sorry about.

"I'm gonna have to face reality, aren't I?"

"Yeah..."

Matt took in a deep breath, trying to control the sadness.

"I've known for a while it wasn't working...I just didn't want to accept it. When she went to hit you...it angered me, it really did, I didn't like it at all, and the thought of you getting hurt was...I couldn't stand it."

Hearing that really made her feel good inside.

"I understand. I really do. Because you're a good person, you don't deserve that happening to you, Rachael I mean."

Caitlin pulled closer, and Matt did as well.

The way the light shined on both of them, even if it was dim.

it just looked good, on both of them, it looked like they could...

"You know, I am here for you, Matthew, just as much as you've been there for me. Today, tonight, was beautiful, and you saved my life, by nearly giving up your own, it just shows me how much of a hero, you really are, my personal hero. How much you were willing to do for me alone, to sacrifice yourself like that was..."

"Caitlin, I...I couldn't let you die, that's why I..."

She understood, and in many ways, just solidified the feelings she had been feeling lately.

"I really am, very, grateful to you, and I really...I just really, want to do this..."

Caitlin understood the look within his eyes, and kissed his cheek, pulling closer, as her hand slid onto his butt, Matt being surprised at her forwardness.

"Caitlin, I..."

"I just wanted you to know that, not every girl is like Rachael, I'm definitely not."

If Matt was understanding right then...

"Ronnie is..."

Matt wasn't sure what to say about it, but Caitlin just smiled.

"Matthew, don't think about Ronnie right now, I don't want you to. If you're worried about me then don't, because Ronnie is...I love Ronnie, and you're...Matthew, my Matthew. My feelings for you are...they are, complex, and I don't fully understand them, but I do know that I want to be close with you."

Matt smiled, he hadn't heard someone address him as theirs in a long time, at least in an affectionate way, and drew closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't even know what I am going to say to Rach, she's quite...I know how she is, but she's quite...I don't know..."

"It's okay, let's just sleep now, I'm tired. And I know you are too, I can see it within your eyes. You can think later, tonight is just for sleeping."

Matt looked around the area.

"In the middle of the Cortex?"

"It will be funny if they see us sleeping here, wouldn't it?"

Matt couldn't deny that, and laid his head down, as Caitlin moved closer, her eyes closed, and her head fell on his chest.

"Caitlin..."

"Yeah?"

She answered without opening her eyes.

"Your hand is still on my ass, and is groping me."

He sweatdropped, but she continued to keep her hand there, and even groped him by mistake, maybe.

"I know."

"A-Aren't you going to move it...?"

"No."

Matt once again sweatdropped as she looked dreamingly towards him.

"Okay..."

In the end, it didn't matter, and just accepted it, leaving her hand there, and soon, they fell asleep together.

* * *

However, during the night...something happened.

While the pair slept together, a figure entered the room, the yellow figure once again, vibrating his body and face. A needle in his hand, and went towards Matt once again.

Because he slept somewhat peacefully with Caitlin, the yellow figure didn't expect him to even be aware of his presence.

Getting to him, he bent down towards Matt, and went to inject him...

But suddenly, Matt turned around, his eyes red, and grabbed his throat, holding it up thanks to enhancing his own strength with his telekinetic abilities, and stood up.

"I don't remember your name being on the guest list."

The figure in yellow grunted as Matt put a hand to his chest. Energy of a red nature swirled, and he released a blast of energy, throwing him over the console, and landed on the ground with a heavy thudding sound.

Matt looked towards Caitlin, and saw that she slept, so he used his telekinetic abilities, to bring the cover over her, smiling in a twisted way.

"Don't worry sweetie, be back soon."

If it wasn't out of evil Matt's mouth, that would've sounded quite sweet.

Pulling away from Caitlin, evil Matt walked towards the yellow figure. He went around the corner, and so did Matt, slowly following him, wanting answers.

Getting further away from Caitlin, they entered a pretty unused area of the labs, so not even Caitlin will know of it.

"So, how badly do I have to kill you?"

The man stood up, vibrating his voice to disguise who he was.

"Sorry, seems like the beast has woken up."

Evil Matt folded his arms.

"You've brought me out, why? Do you want to die horribly? Because, you've been injecting me with your naughty drugs, haven't you?"

The figure in yellow wasn't even surprised.

"Good, so you know, and the other you doesn't."

"Exactly, we are different after all, though we share the same feelings for people, who he loves, I love, and who he hates, I hate. Ugh, just thinking about it is horrible. So, what do you want and how badly am I going to have to butcher you exactly?"

"You don't have to butcher me, I was thinking, and I am helping you, increasing your powers."

"That's mighty fine of you, but why would you do that?"

"Because, I wish to have you, by my side."

Evil Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested in being a lackey, I'd be your Master though. Seems like you've got a feeling like Mr Allen, could you be a speedster? I've been dying to kill a speedster, just to see how I would. So, wanna be my challenge speedy boy?"

Matt growled as he formed a dagger within his hand, unfolding his arms, and secretly, began using his telepathic abilities by focusing in on his eyes, and induce pain via reflection, reflecting the thoughts Matt absorbed, and sent them right back towards the speedster, though he had to make the connection first, which he was doing now.

"Now, hold on a second, I am doing you a favour, both you, and Dr Snow back there." Evil Matt was intrigued, beckoning him to continue. "Yeah, I am doing you a favour, giving you control over the good side of you, so your evil can flourish. Don't you care for Dr Snow? Don't you want her to be, happy?"

"Oh, I'm falling in love with her." He admitted without even caring. "Because of him, because he loves her, I do, and it sickens me but, she'll just have to be by my side. She's my love, because Matt has fallen for that girl but just doesn't know it yet, how sick, human emotions, disgusting...hmmm, why do I get a fun feeling she's gonna be interesting in the future? Ooh, I do love me a good girl gone bad type scenario. Her brains and my powers, amazing."

The yellow figure raised his head.

"Join me, and I shall tell you all you need to know about Caitlin Snow, and what could potentially happen between you two, in the future I mean. Very, personal details."

"Future? What are you saying, how could you know that?"

Evil Matt knitted his eyebrows together in perplexity, though the man in yellow didn't reveal anything.

"But for now, allow me to inject you, and give you the best chance at control."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Not gonna listen to a bastard that does underhanded tactics thanks, I'll gain control-"

"No, you won't, without me, you won't. Dr Snow, will be the anchor that makes the good you thrive, and you'll be there, an unseen face, unheard voice. Do you want that? Or, do you want to rule that body, and use its powers for yourself, and have Dr Snow as, whatever you'd want? You've not even begun to tap into the powers that you have. With your abilities, you can do many things, yet you're not even begun harnessing the powers deep within you."

"Sorry, not interested, I'll rule without you!"

Evil Matt considered it briefly, then snickered, and threw his dagger at his opponent, so the speedster avoided the dagger, it impaling the wall.

"It seems you'll need sometime to think about it. I will give you time, consider it Mr Stone, evil half of course."

Evil Matt furrowed his eyebrows, as the speedster tried to run away, but Matt focused his eyes on him and now activated the power.

As he did, the speedster grabbed his head in pain, and fell down to his knees, Matt's eyes glowing bright red.

"Did you think I'd let you get away like that? Drugging me like that? Who the hell do you think you are to even touch me? No one touches me, not anymore. No one hurts me and gets away with it. Did you know, I can reflect my thoughts right into you? Someone who hasn't handled it before, really feels the effects of it, right away, don't you? I'm a mirror, reflecting all of the thoughts right onto you, and you're receiving at least quarter of this cities minds, all into your tiny skull, must hurt like a bitch huh."

The speedster gritted his teeth, and stood up, only for Matt to swing a dagger he made from energy right at the person, almost hitting the speedster who moved out of the way. He went to run away, but Matt increased the pain, sending more thoughts right at the speedster, bringing him down to his knees, the pain being intense.

"D-Don't do this to me!"

The speedster pleaded, as Matt slammed his foot across the mans face, knocking him down to the ground. The man looked up at Matt who had a sadistic sneer on his lips, kicking him in the ribs, causing the man in yellow to cough up some bile.

"Sorry, I love it when my victims beg me, so start begging me to let you live, and I might consider letting you be my lackey, could always use a speedster by my side, it would be, interesting, wouldn't it? Though remember your place, speedy boy. And if you don't want to join me, then I'll just have to kill you. And if I can't catch you, I know how to kill you, thanks to Cisco, who has come up with a good way to off Barry just in case, and you're a speedster, should work."

"You don't know..."

"Cold." The speedster was shocked. "Cisco's mighty intelligent alright, and I've been hearing his thoughts on the matter, and I know the speedsters weakness is to cold, so don't underestimate me little man. I'll freeze you solid, I'll just use my powers to steal some thoughts from people, and build me a cold gun, not unlike someone I know has done without telling his bad boss. Or maybe a cold bomb instead, that could be cool...no pun intended of course."

The speedster, while in pain, swiped at Matt's legs, and because he didn't expect it, brought him down to the ground with a thud.

The connection was severed because Matt wasn't in sight contact with the speedster, so he took to his feet, his head feeling like it had been through a huge ordeal.

"Well, what a painful time you've given me, I didn't expect that kind of attack from you, very well done, clever boy. Even gaining knowledge from others, I have underestimated you. Now, just stay still while I give you your medicine. Even if you aren't willing now, you will be in the future, my follower, my backup plan."

Matt didn't know what that meant, but the speedster moved fast, injecting something into Matt's neck, the liquid seeping into him, and then took some blood as Matt formed a dagger in his hand.

"Fuck you!"

"Aaaaargh!"

Matt attempted to stab him in the chest, but the speedster put his hand in the way, the blade going right across his hand, cutting deeply into him as he grasped it, and blood dripped down his hand, and onto the floor.

"Don't mess with me!"

Putting his hands forward, he release a twin blast of energy, knocking back the man, making his body collide with the wall, breaking some of the wall in the process.

The speedster looked at his hand with the deep cut in it, and though it would heal eventually, fix the cut, the pain was very real, and so was the blast the man used.

Matt took to his feet, and stretched his arms.

"Fuck, that stuff really is bad, and what are you taking my blood for? Got some kind of fetish for me, have ya?"

The speedster continued to grip his hand in pain.

"I didn't expect you to be able to move that fast. I had underestimated what kind of abilities you were currently aware of. My mistake, next time, you won't get that close."

"Not nearly as fast as you, but I can move faster than average humans, just using my psionic powers and all to manipulate my body. But, yeah, seems like I hurt the speedster, how bad of me, right? I'm a bad person after all, and you're in my way. Oh, but thanks for trying to turn me to your side. And thanks for this little encounter, gives me a chance to flex my muscles!"

The speedster watched as Matt brought his hands back, energy dancing between his palms.

Rather than face that, the speedster took off, having done everything he needed to do, Matt blasting the wall, sighing when he couldn't get the speedster, leaving two holes in the wall.

Using his sensing powers, he sensed for the speedster...but couldn't feel him.

"Bastard, got away. Next time, he's dead."

He murmured with a sadistic sneer.

Once he did, evil Matt felt a surge of pain to go through his head, gripping his hair.

"Not now Matt, for God sake..."

Matt's eyes changed from red to blue.

He looked around, confused.

"What's..." He didn't understand. "Must've been sleep walking...ugh, damn my head..."

He didn't know what happened, he didn't remember.

He looked around, then went back to the Cortex.

Once getting there, he saw Caitlin's eyes crack open.

"Where did you go? I woke up, and you weren't here, I was worried about your headaches."

She said in her sleepy state.

Matt shook his head, and walked over.

"Bathroom, and I'm okay, don't worry. Your wonder drug makes it hurt less, I'm okay."

Though he said that, she saw the pain on his face.

"Oh, then come back here, I'm kinda cold down here on my own."

"That's not good. I'll warm you up."

Matt went over, and got back onto the makeshift bed, Caitlin moving closer, and closer, until Matt put an arm around her, holding her closer.

"Good night Matthew."

Matt looked down, and smiled gently.

"Good night Caitlin."

Matt watched on as Caitlin snuggled against him. He felt...slightly guilty in doing this, because of Rachael. But, he knew that he had to face reality now...after what she did the other day, trying to hurt Caitlin, and hit him and even called out his dead sister, he just knew that it couldn't continue, even if it was going to break his heart to even do it.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mysterious person stared at a computer screen, that held the image of Matt on it, with some personal details as well.

The mysterious person ran a finger over the image, like they were trying to touch Matt himself.

But of course, couldn't.

Even then, the person seemed to enjoy it all the same.

While reading it to themselves, they scrolled down for information to see what they could, and might need in the future.

" _Cute. Blonde, quite tall and muscular, but not overly so. His IQ is...hmmm, not bad I suppose, not my level but at least he's not a complete fool like some people I know._ " The mysterious person thought. " _So, this is the person that also despises Harrison Wells? That's interesting, and from what I can tell, he also has some useful abilities. I could use him, and I wouldn't mind getting close to a blonde, always had a thing for them. Yes, he'll do. I could get close to him pretty easily I'd say, and then when the times right, I can use him to my advantage, he could be my Pawn._ " The mysterious person then felt a ringing within their ears. "Aaargh, damn it..."

The mysterious person bared through the pain that they had, gritting their teeth.

The pain got worse, but for now, all they could do is grit their teeth in much pain.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter!**

 **This chapter fleshed out their relationship quite a bit, to the point where it was the main focus and showed their existing feelings for one another. Though, something's also were revealed about Rachael, possibly, and even Frankie made her first appearance! Expect more of that in the future as well, got some big plans for her. Evil Matt and 'the yellow figure' had a somewhat show down, showing some of his motivations, but again, why would he want that of Matt? And, a new person had entered the story, and seems to have their eyes on Matt, but for what purpose? Well, we'll find out, eventually! Thanks for reading everyone, and also thank you for the suggestions on villains as well, it's been a great help to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they have quite the sweet relationship with one another, don't they? She has done yeah, and they'll have a very close bond with one another, probably like father/daughter or something similar to that. Either way, he'll be protective of her, and she'll be the same. I could see Matt teaching her to defend herself if he wasn't around. Ooh yeah, it's only a matter of time now, she'll tell him soon enough~ Yeah, who was it, shall be revealed...quite soon I'd say. If you liked that, then this chapter shall also give a good telling off as well. Hehe, those two fighting would be cool, if Rach makes it to season three, I don't see why not.**

 **DocSlendy; Ya never know, she could be.**

 **Anime PJ; She is yeah, that's the beauty/ugly side of it all, she accuses him, yet she's doing the same thing anyway. He does yeah...well, he's infatuated with Caitlin now, so yeah~ She's not a bad person, well when she's not Killer Frost. They are yeah, they are gonna be quite good together, I think they balance one another out quite well. Pretty much yeah, and that conversation, there was some drops in that, that will come into play later on. Even the person at the end, that person also is gonna be important. Here's some more!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Well, that's dear Rachael for you, she really is quite the hypocrite huh. She does yeah, once we begin learning of her backstory...well, we'll have to wait and see if that changes opinions or anything. Ooh she's not, and she's not even begun to use her powers fully yet. She has done yeah, she's gonna be a good sidekick for Matt, together they'll do amazing things together. He wants her to be happy, and he couldn't think of anything better, and he also did mean it when he said he'd want to thank Ronnie, that'll also come into play later. Hehe, don't mess with the dark side, or you'll get burned, or in this case, stabbed. It could be either, or both even. We'll have to wait, and see.**

 **Ragna; Hmmm, that could be quite the interesting villain, thanks for the advice!**

 **Guest 1; He is yeah, he and Frankie have quite a few things in common, and he'll definitely want to do that.**

 **Guest 2; Actually, yeah, I kinda did, not only for the reasons stated, but for other reasons as well as we'll see later on down the line.**

 **AlpaOmega; Yeah, she's really messed up huh, and quite the hypocrite as well. Eeh, well we'll explore that aspect of her as we go on here, it's gonna be interesting. They have been yeah, they are quite good for one another, helping one another, and such things like that. We'll soon see that Caitlin's the only one who can 'sooth' the 'savage beast' that is Matt's evil side. Yeah, he wants Matt for something, but what that is shall be revealed, eventually~ For now though, it's a mystery. And unlike good Matt, evil Matt doesn't mind admitting that they are falling in love with Caitlin.**

 **Lightwave; She's quite the person, isn't she? I know, she even was with a serial killer, just shows how much she really can be quite the...person to say the least. Well, Matt finds out about, some of what has been going on now, and well...read on to see what he feels about it~ Yeah, she will do once we get to her chapter. Shouldn't be that long from now. Hehe, don't mess with Evil Matt, he'll come right for you.**

 **Guest 3; Ooh yeah, he won't be able to see them, but with his power to sense minds, he'd be able to keep track of them mentally, and predict their movements, but still, speedsters are going to be quite the challenge.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I'm glad you're liking it. Season three's a mix bag for most of the fans, as far as I can tell, I quite liked it though. Aah, I could see Matt having Barry as that yeah, it would be nice, wouldn't it? Yeah, Frankie's going to be quite the interesting character going forward anyway. Matt will be doing that with Frankie in the future. Hehe, she'd be the joking one huh, yeah that would be cool.**

 **Guest 5; Ooh yeah, Matt and Frankie are gonna have quite the heart to heart with one another when the time comes, and share experiences, and such. Yeah, she would be, and he would do yeah, they are gonna have the quite good relationship with one another. Yeah, she has gone through quite a lot huh. Well, let's just say Matt isn't going to be happy with him, and he might do something. That episode focused on Frankie will be during season one, she'll be becoming Matt's sidekick I guess during season one, though Matt would want to protect her, it will be apart of Frankie's storyline as we go forward. I believe that as well yeah.**

 **Dragon god king; Aah, thanks very much! She is yeah, she says one thing, and then does that same thing she's accusing Matt of. Caitlin surely did win that argument, didn't she? Hehe, I can imagine Frankie doing that yeah. It would be fun huh. Actually, I haven't, and that's gonna be asked at the end of this chapter, along with a name and such.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, she's quite like that huh. Well, she is quite crazy, and she did win that yeah. Yup, he nearly died, well did technically did, but they managed to stop him yeah. Good on him huh. Well, Matt sort of already knows about it, but he doesn't want to admit it right now, but it isn't going to take all that long. Yeah, he has shown off some tricks, and he's still got some more yet, it's going to be interesting to explore. Aah, Frankie is going to be a big part of Matt's life as we go on, she'll be living with him eventually, and they'll be having a very big heart to heart with one another as we go forward.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, they are gonna have a very close bond with one another as we get there. Ooh Matt's not gonna be happy with him, let's put it that way. She does, and Matt could be a very good father to her.**

 **Well, thank you everyone for the reviews, so now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Going Rogue!**

The day that Matt had arrived in the lab was quite odd. Barry, was being tested, at multitasking. He was playing operation with Caitlin, Ping-Pong with Cisco, chess with Harrison, and table football with Matt.

"This isn't even remotely anatomically correct."

Caitlin showed a cute look on her face as Barry flashed in next to her, and removed a bone from the toy.

"That's not the point, Dr Snow."

Caitlin looked slightly frustrated with the man as he whizzed towards Cisco, hitting the ball back and forth.

"Then what is the point?"

She demanded as she looked at the thing that she didn't like, nor did it look like anything she would want to see.

"To have fun."

Barry answered quickly, as Matt hit the ball as hard as he could.

"Hah! Barry I'm gonna-"

"Nope!"

Barry appeared on the other side of the table football and hit the ball away from the goal, Barry smirking towards Matt as he stuck out his tongue childishly, even if he really didn't want to have to admit Barry was doing quite well.

"Grrr, Barry Allen. You're pretty good. But, this is really testing him? By playing games? I think this is more about friendship bonding moments than anything else."

"I second that!"

Cisco hit the ball hard, but Barry appeared on the other side of the table, and hit the ball back towards him.

"It's to continue Barry's ongoing training by testing the speed of his mind by pushing his ability to multitask Mr. Stone."

Harrison answered Matt while Matt made an annoyed looking face.

"I'm waiting on you, Dr Wells."

Harrison rasped his fingers together as Barry continued playing four games at once. Matt had to admit that it was pretty cool how he was able to play four games at once. Though he couldn't help but notice the chess game that he played with Harrison wasn't going his way, and that Harrison was going to lose.

"Checkmate."

Harrison suddenly said, disrupting Barry's playing. He rushed over towards Wells within a second, hands on the table, and wide eyed.

"Wait, checkmate?"

"Checkmate." Harrison stated again, then he continued with a hard look. "I guess we still have a few things left to learn, don't we, Mr. Allen?"

Barry didn't look exactly thrilled by that.

But then alarms started going off, while Matt scores a goal.

"Goal!"

"Damn."

Barry bit his bottom lip in frustration as Cisco gives them what's going on.

"Armed robbery at 4th and Collins."

Immediately Barry sprang to action, while Matt felt a little bit of pain running through his mind. He didn't want it to, but he knew that it was slowly getting worse. He was trying his best to hide it from the others, but his mind was slowly, slipping away into the void of noise.

"Matt, come on, time to go!"

Barry tried to go over to Matt so they could both go, but he looked…reluctant and Caitlin didn't know why that was.

"Mind if I sit it out Barry?"

Barry sensed there was more than what he was revealing in the way that he scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah sure, you okay? You look a little pale."

He hugged his upper body and distanced himself from them.

"Just…having a rough time at the moment, no big deal."

He played it off, but truthfully, he didn't know what the hell was going to happen with him. He didn't even know if he could tell the others, he didn't even know what was going on with him right now. Everything was muddled in his mind, everything was becoming unravelled, and all he could do was try his best to hide it.

Barry accepted that, but Caitlin didn't, if she knew anything, she knew that he was lying right now. And that lie, wasn't something that she was comfortable in seeing, she would rather Matt speak the truth than tell a lie.

"For the record, I crushed it in operation and ping pong."

Barry grabbed his suit, and rushed out of the area. Caitlin tried to remove a bone from the game, only for the noise to go off, making her jump.

"It's not as easy as it looks."

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?" Caitlin gave Matt a dry look. "N-Never mind. S-So, I wonder what's going on with Barry…? Yeah, seems like he's coming along well with his powers, and he's quite cool at the same time…gotta go, and…do things, and see you all later or something, goodbye…"

Before they could say anything, Matt walked out of the room, and went down the corridor.

As soon as he left, his eyes flashed red briefly. He didn't know why, or how. But, they did, they flashed red, and it wouldn't stop either. His eyes just flashed as red as blood, and Matt felt himself slipping away…

"Matthew?"

Matt was snapped out of the red eyed state, turning around to see Caitlin following him.

He tried his best to put on a smile, but it was a failing smile.

"Caitlin? S-Something wrong?"

He wanted nothing more than to run away at this moment, he didn't feel like he could deal with this right now. His mind felt painful, he felt like he was in massive amounts of pain. But, he didn't and couldn't tell her either about it.

"Not with me." She moved closer. "With you…is there something you're not telling me?"

"N-No, not at all."

He lied, slowly backing away. But, that didn't give her anything, so she moved closer, and closer towards him.

"It's unlike you to not go with Barry on a rescue mission. Not that I'm not happy about that, because I am, but it's quite unlike you to not go. If there's something wrong, you can tell me. Remember, I am your doctor now, personal physician."

"A physician that couldn't do operation?"

Caitlin's face turned pouty, Matt couldn't deny that was probably the most cutest thing that he had seen in a while.

"That game isn't even correct in the placement of anything! And that's not the point. The point is, you. Is it because of the recent gas man…what did Cisco call him again…Mist, that's what he called him. Is there an adverse effect from that?"

Matt shook his head once patting around his body.

"My lungs, and everything is pretty okay. I'm just…having a dilemma about things right now. And honestly…" Matt's eyes flashed red, Caitlin focusing in on them, then they turned back to normal. "…I don't know what to think about…"

"Did you know, your eyes just flashed red?"

"Did they?"

He was genuinely shocked, he hadn't realized that time.

"Yes…you didn't even realize?"

"No, I don't think anything changed. We were talking, and then…we were just talking even more. So yeah, I just have to go now, got things to do. Iris said there's some trivia night that's going on, I was going to go and help and see if there's anything that needs to be set up, and then I have too…"

Matt looked around as he heard voices again.

"Are you…hearing others?"

"More…than usual anyway. It's quite loud actually…but, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I've got to go anyway, and meet up with Iris. She wants to discuss something, dunno what. But she sounded pretty serious that I would have to meet her for coffee at around tenish."

"Fine, but I want you to come back here later for some tests, okay? After you're done with Iris, I want you to come back here, and I want to run some tests on you."

"Aye, aye captain~"

He saluted her, and then walked off.

Though she didn't say it out loud, she was worried for the young boy. She knew, she just knew, something was off, something was going on. But, she didn't know what the hell was going on with him, he was always so secretive.

* * *

When he arrived in Jitter's, the first thing he saw was, Iris sitting at the table. He immediately heard her thoughts "He's got to tell me soon, or I'm gonna explode…" and that wasn't good for the young boy, he knew Iris knew something, but he didn't know what it was that she actually knew about, and he couldn't be sure either.

He walked over towards Iris, and sat down.

"Seems like Trivia Night is coming along quite well."

Matt commented, as Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose so. But, more importantly, I've got something to tell you. I started a blog."

"People start blogs all the time sweetie, you've gotta be a little more specific and you told me this already."

She couldn't deny that either, people do, and she didn't know what he was going to be thinking.

"Alright then, and this is slightly different. It's something that Central City needs to know about, The Streak, and The Dark Avenger. Well, you knew about Dark Avenger, but I have started it on Streak as well." Matt coughed into his hand as Iris continued. "Yeah, I've just heard that rumour has it, The Streak stopped an armed car robbery earlier. I was hoping that I could take a look at the file, and…" She noticed the look on his face, turning her eyebrows upwards. "Something wrong Matt?"

"No, not at all." He deflected. "Blogging though about this is only gonna bring the crazies to your front door."

"My blog is anonymous."

She answered as she took a drink of coffee.

"All right, well, anonymous or not, it's not safe. You never know what's going to be out there."

"I guess that you're right." Iris then became slightly serious. "Remember after what happened last week with the whole, smoke stuff or whatever it was that you inhaled?"

"Yeah…?"

Matt didn't know where she was going with this, her thoughts didn't even release a single clue.

"I was just thinking about it, and I decided to review the security tapes just to see what had happened." Matt chuckled awkwardly. She opened her laptop, and showed him some images. "Look, it shows you stepping in front of Caitlin, and you're using, some kind of weird energy thing." Matt watched the footage of the mall, and saw in fact that he was, his eyes going blue, as he looked at Iris. "See, Matt, I know about-"

"I don't see anything there, do you?"

Matt's eyes glowed, and Iris' eyes went blue as well.

She turned the computer image around and it was like a vile over her eyes. Matt unintentionally used his powers and made her see something else. Anyone else right now, would see the normal footage, but now, Iris was seeing what Matt wanted her to see, but it caused great pain to Matt's head. He wanted her to see nothing, and that's what she was seeing right now.

"What…?" She played it again and again, but she only saw Matt falling over. "I could've sworn that I saw you using some kind of energy to fling him away…"

"Iris, me, having some energy stuff?" Matt didn't know how it happened, but it did work. "It's just your imagination Iris, don't worry. I don't have any kind of powers or anything like that, it isn't something like that at all. But, how did you get this anyway?"

"I…" She felt hesitant to say. "I, just did because…Matt, you know, I kinda stole it…"

"Iris!" Matt berated, as she looked sheepish. "Y-You can't steal things sweetie, it isn't right at all. It's like playing with fire, and you're gonna get burned. Iris, I don't want you to be worried about something like this. Hey, let me take it, and I'll get rid of it before you are going to get in trouble."

Matt hoped that she would agree, so he could just destroy it before anything else happened.

"You're probably right…what was I thinking? I could've sworn that I saw you using energy though." Matt looked curious towards her. " _I know he has some kind of ability, I just don't know if he's going to tell me about it._ "

Matt now felt worried about what was going to happen.

Iris, knew about him now.

Somehow, he always suspected that she did, but he didn't want to believe it. If she knew about him, then Barry would be angry, and well, he didn't care about Wells knowing about him. But, Iris was going to find out, he did often wonder if he should tell her. But, he didn't want to betray the trust that Joe had in him not to tell Iris. Yet, he found it odd that she wasn't told, she could be a help…but, he didn't know what he was going to do about this.

"A-Anyway, Iris, sweetheart, you don't have to worry, I'm not really any kind of powered person. Nope, just me, with my fighting abilities, and such, that's how it is after all. I don't have any kind of powers, that's just insane."

Iris knew that he was lying, she had seen it. But, why it didn't appear on the recording then, she didn't know about it at all.

"I guess…anyway, I just saw Barry, walking with some girl that has blonde hair. He seemed to be happy with her."

"Really? Barry, and girl equals, fun time?"

"Fun time I hope so. But either way, you know, since I came out to my Dad, about me and Eddie, he doesn't want to talk with me much. I think I've upset him more than he's letting on."

"Hmmm, Joe's…erm, well, how to say…maybe he's just worried."

"About what?"

"Well, Eddie's his partner, and now your lover. And maybe, he's worried, with a profession like his, maybe he's come out and just thought that maybe, rather than looking at Eddie as his partner, and now more looks at him as your lover, he might….hmmm, how to say it…right. Maybe he thinks you might blame him for it, maybe you might not like him for it."

"That's ridiculous, I wouldn't blame my Dad…so, why does it make the most sense in my head?"

Matt leaned across the table, cupping her hands.

"Probably because it does. He's still your Father. And Eddie's his partner. He might not want to make connections there. Heck, when I was younger, my sister, and my friend dated. It was…very awkward, and when I looked at him, he wasn't my friend, he was my sisters boyfriend. It was…weird, for me to accept it, and it was tough for me to even think about it. But, at the same time, I think that it might be not impossible for your Dad to think the same things like that."

Iris contemplated what he said, and it did make sense to her.

Though it went off the direction that she wanted to take the conversation, it did make the most sense to her why she was thinking and feeling things like that. Matt did understand things like that after all.

"Right, you're probably right. Thanks about that. Now, let me help you."

"Help me with what?"

He played innocent, but he already knew what was going on right now.

"You, and Rachael." Matt lowered his brows. "Something I'm not seeing here?"

"Since she tried to hit Caitlin, I haven't seen her. I've been home a few times, but I haven't seen her, and when I did see her once, she completely blew me off before I could, say anything about...things that I need to talk to her about. It's lucky that she didn't get arrested actually for trying to attack Caitlin in public. I don't know how she did get off with that though, weird huh."

"I guess it is…but Matt, you know. There are…plenty of fish in the sea." Matt continued to look at the table as she squeezed his hand. "You know, I know there's…you're not happy…I mean, I can't tell you what you're feeling, but when the subject comes up about her, you're always trying to avoid it…"

"You're not wrong. I look at you and Eddie, and how close you are, Caitlin and her deceased fiancée, and how she was so in love with him, and I want it to go back to that since…but I know it can't continue like this, and I am going to break up with her, I just don't know how to start it."

Seeing the confliction on his face, Iris rests a hand on his hand.

"Do you want me to go and speak with her? Maybe, if it isn't you, maybe if she hears it from another woman?"

"No offense Iris, but she hates you, and now Caitlin too."

"Even then, she has to see that you're trying your best with her, to be here for her and now you can't be. Now don't worry, I'll go and sort it out for you~ After all, you've done quite a bit for me, just remembering the crazy winds alone, and then there's other things as well. Leave it to me now, and if she doesn't listen to me, at least I can say I tried. I don't like seeing you depressed like this."

Iris stood up, and walked out of the café once departing from Matt. Matt didn't know to feel about it, he didn't think it would make a difference. But she was doing what she was doing regardless it seemed, and he was going to be okay with that.

* * *

When Matt arrived at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin immediately dragged him into a training area, someplace that only the pair could occupy, and speak quietly. Her eyes matched his eyes, and then she withdrew a needle.

"I need your blood."

"Ugh…needles again…"

"Don't be a baby and just accept it like a man."

He stuck out his arm, and allowed her to take some blood. He knew that it was probably something that he didn't have to do, but he knew that he would have to do it anyway, and that's how it was going to go down.

Once it was done, she coughed into her hand.

"Matthew, before, when your eyes turned, what were you thinking about, exactly?"

"Erm…why?"

"It's a theory I've been thinking about." She revealed, as they sat down on some steps nearby. "A theory about, why these…episodes happen. Why, your eyes turn red, and you adopt a different personality. So, can I ask, what it was you were thinking about?"

Matt had to think about that, the thoughts he had when his eyes turned red.

"Hmmm, I was…I guess I was just frustrated with my powers, Wells, and things like that. I, frequently get pissed when he's around, or just being in this building honestly. It, isn't something that I like to see honestly. That man and all."

"So, experiencing, negative thoughts, would that be a good description?"

"I suppose so."

Matt admitted, Caitlin nodding as she memorized it for later on.

"Matthew…I know I probably shouldn't be asking this…but, have you ever…been diagnosed with…multiple personality disorder?"

"No, why? You think I've got that?"

It was one of the only theories that she had right now.

"Well, it would explain why you suddenly shift from being kind and sweet, to wanting people dead. Wanting, Dr Wells dead. It just seems the most likely. Usually, multiple personality order is brought about by different factors. Maybe, something happened in your past, with your, family?" Matt's eyes flickered red, and blue, Caitlin not noticing as she continued. "Maybe it was your Mother, and Father had-"

"Can we not talk about my parents please?"

Caitlin noticed the shift in tone his voice had, and looked to see that his eyes had turned red.

"Your parents…did they…"

"Don't speak about my parents, they're not anything that we need to talk about."

Matt took in a deep breath, and his eyes turned back from red, to blue. He tried controlling his anger the best that he could, but he was having a difficult time in dealing with the change that he was having right now.

Caitlin laid a hand on top of Matt's hand, and gently squeezed it.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about this anymore."

She could see that he was having trouble with speaking about it, he didn't even look like himself when he was speaking about anything to do with it.

"Thanks…I just don't want to talk about my family."

Caitlin continued holding onto Matt's hand.

"You know, you don't have to hide anything from me. If you're in pain, if your powers are…going to places you don't want them too then you can tell me, I will come and help you as best as I can. Besides, you've done quite a bit for me."

"You've done more than enough for my Cait. You've been an Angel for me." Matt looked directly towards her, and smiled. "You've helped me more than you should have, you're…amazing. And I couldn't ask for a better doctor."

"Thank you…so, want to tell me anything?"

"No…no I don't have anything to tell. I just, wish these powers would go away."

"You want them gone?"

Matt nodded, as he held a hand to his head.

"I don't want them. Yeah, it's cool that I can help people sometimes, but with this many drawbacks, I don't see the point of having them. Barry doesn't…when he asks me to go with him to fighting areas, you know, he doesn't get it…I get overwhelmed if there is a crowd, my head feels like it is going to explode. He doesn't…get that my powers are detrimental to me. Barry's powers can help…what if my powers, only hurt others? This…other personality, what if…it takes over me one day, and I hurt someone…? I wouldn't be able to take it…and I feel it…slowly, I feel it, and it's like…"

He didn't say anymore, and winced in pain. Caitlin looked on with a mixture of worry and fear at the pain that was enduring. Truly, she could see why he'd want to get rid of the powers he had. Unlike Barry's, Matt's truly just hurt him more than helped him.

"I think that we should tell Dr Wells, and Cisco about this."

"I don't want that man near me. And if you tell Cisco, he'll tell Dr Wells. I know, what you're going to say. You think I'm being foolish for not asking for his help. But, I really don't trust him Cait…I really don't, but I trust you."

To hear that he had trust in her, made her want to work harder for him, and herself as well. She had, grown fond of Matt, and she didn't want to him in pain anymore.

"I can, maybe look for a formula, or something, to rid you of your powers if that's what you truly want."

"What I truly want is just…the voices to stop in my head. With, or without powers, I just want the voices to be blocked or gone, so they can't enter my mind anymore. It's driving me mad hearing it all of the time. Having the Telekinesis is pretty cool though, that could be useful."

"You can use it?"

Caitlin was surprised, he hadn't said at all.

Matt looked around, and saw at the far end of the room, there was a tablet on some machinery, so he put his hand out, and concentrated. His hand surrounded with blue energy and it wrapped around the tablet, Caitlin was intrigued. She watched as it floated towards her, and landed on her lap.

"You can use it now…since when?"

"I've been practicing in using it." He revealed. "Since with Mist, and all, I've been trying my best, and I can move objects around. Though nothing too heavy it seems. I can't move people, but I can move different objects."

"That's great. See, your powers can be helpful…but, I do understand why you'd want them gone as well."

"Yeah…but thanks for everything you've done…think I could use the showers here?"

"Hehe, sure. I don't see why not. Come on, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

Caitlin stood up, and so did Matt. Walking out of the room together, Matt and Caitlin kept a certain, distance, but it was, quite close with one another.

* * *

While that was going on, Iris walked towards the place Matt lived.

Because she had been there before, Rachael wasn't happy about that, she knew where to go, and she wanted to be a good friend. Was it meddling? Perhaps. Perhaps, she was just meddling and she shouldn't. But, she couldn't help it, she needed to go and say something, anything to Rach so she could see how much she was hurting Matt.

" _Okay, she hates me so expect a lot of yelling. Well, this is for Matt as well, I'll just have to get through the vile nature that is Rachael, and push through that so I can find out why she is like she is and make her see that she is…doing things that she shouldn't be doing to Matt. Okay, here we go._ "

While walking down the street, she braced herself for anything that could happen.

She and Rachael…didn't get along that well, or at all honestly.

But this was for Matt.

She was going to do this for Matt.

When she rounded a corner to get onto the street that Matt lived on…

She saw something that she shouldn't.

She saw that Rachael, was with a guy, holding onto his hand. The man, wasn't Matt at all, and she gasped when she saw it. The hand holding, definitely wasn't one you'd do with a friend. The way their bodies were positioned together, made Iris feel really bad right now.

She moved closer to the scene and stayed out of sight. It was quite easy to hide in the place where she was, there were different things that could be seen, and there were different places she could hide behind and get close, not that they were paying attention anyway.

When she was able to get close enough, and could hear, she pulled out her phone, and recorded the evidence, even though she didn't know what she was going to do with it.

"Isn't your boyfriend going to be back?"

The man asked Rachael, who snickered, shaking her head.

"Not at all, he won't be back for hours baby. Come on, let's go and have fun. He doesn't suspect a thing, poor fool."

Iris was livid, and wanted to go and punch her in the mouth, but couldn't for obvious reasons.

"You sure? I heard your boyfriend knows quite a bit of martial arts. I don't wanna mess with that."

"Well, I know some too. Besides, since when did you become a coward? We've been doing this for months now, and you're only questioning it now? You're suck a twit you are. But, you're a good lay, now get in there with your pants off, right now. I need a good release after all the shit I've been through these past months."

Iris took a deep breath in, and then breathed out of her nose, trying to control the impending rage she was feeling.

She watched as Rachael dragged the man inside of the building, and Iris felt like she had just broken Matt's heart. She definitely had to do something, but she couldn't come to a good conclusion on what she was supposed to do now.

She switched off her phone's recording, and held it to her chest.

" _I'm sorry Matt…I really am._ "

She apologized to Matt within her mind, and then walked away.

She didn't know who she was supposed to tell now. Matt…she didn't think she'd be able to do it…

But then she remembered that Caitlin seemed close to Matt, so she decided to contact Caitlin and see what to do from here.

* * *

Later on, Barry and a girl with blonde haired named Felicity walked into S.T.A.R Labs, he was showing her around, trying to impress the girl with everything that was going on, it was pretty obvious what was going on. The girl herself was pretty cute, in the nerdy way. She had big glasses on her face, her hair being in a ponytail, and she looked to be pretty happy.

"And this is where my team monitors the police bands for criminal activity. We can track anything that's happening in the city. Check this out. We've got our own satellite."

Caitlin and Cisco notice the pair walking in, and recognize Felicity.

"I know. I've hacked into it from time to time."

She looked around slightly in awe.

"Rude."

Cisco commented, as Caitlin leaned forward towards her.

"It is, of course, so wonderful to see you again, Felicity. I'm just wondering how much of our operation she needs to know about."

It was clear that she didn't know what Felicity would know about this.

"I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah, Felicity works with The Arrow."

Felicity's mouth hangs open, as Cisco's mouth widened as well. Caitlin looked shocked as well.

"Sweet."

Cisco couldn't be more thrilled right now, Felicity however didn't think that Barry was being, fair right now.

"And you apparently are not."

Cisco couldn't help the feelings that he was feeling right now. The very fact that he was enjoying this right now, couldn't be more detailed. Cisco was like a kid in a candy shop, seeing Felicity and what she really could do.

"Now it's all making sense. You know who The Arrow is." Cisco pauses, then points suspiciously towards Barry. "Wait, do you know who The Arrow is?"

Barry looked conflicted on how to answer something like that.

"Uh…"

"Let's just say that my team has a similar set up, but with more pointy objects."

Felicity covered, as they heard footstep's from down the corridor.

Matt then walked into the room, dripping wet from just taking a shower, naked, save for a towel around his hips, having a sing along inside of his head, though did say some words like "Narwhals, Narwhals~ Swimming in the ocean~ Causing a commotion coz they are so awesome~" and did a mini dance.

"Hello salty goodness…"

He only realized that Felicity was in the room when he saw everyone's eyes on him and heard her voice as well.

"D-Dude, nakedness might be fun for girls, but not for me!"

Cisco complained, as Matt rolled his eyes.

"I am looking for my clothes. I left them outside of the showers, but they've disappeared." He looked towards Felicity, and smiled like a gentleman. "Hello, are they getting you on the team too? I mean, no offense to Barry, Cisco, and much offence to Wells, but it was becoming a sausage fest around here, and you're…" He looked Felicity up and down as she did the same, tipping her glasses up her nose. "…pretty cute. It would be cool for another girl to be on the team." Caitlin didn't look happy when he said that. "So, what's your deal then?"

"O-Oh, I'm just visiting from Starling City, friends with…eeh, friends with…erm….damn erm…"

"Barry."

Barry didn't look happy, and neither did Caitlin either.

"Barry! Of course, Barry, I didn't forget you or anything like that. Barry, my friend, Barry." She giggled nervously as she continued looking at the dripping Matthew. "Y-Yeah him, s-so who are you? I'm Felicity Smoak, just visiting."

"You said that." Felicity looked embarrassed that she was staring right at him. "I'm Matt Stone, I occasionally come here, to be with these eggheads. Are you…intelligent on the same level as these lovely people?"

"Not bad." She admitted aloud. "Matt, that's a nice name." She walked forward, as Matt heard her thoughts. " _Damn he's like Oliver in the body department, not bad for me. Cute face as well. I wonder if I could peak under the towel…?_ " Matt turned his eyebrows up as Felicity twirled her hair. "So…seeing anyone?"

""Felicity!""

Barry and Caitlin chastised, Felicity smiling weakly.

"I was kidding." She said aloud. " _Mostly._ " She added in her head for only Matt to hear. "Barry, keeping this guy away from me, have you? How cruel you are."

"I-I well…"

Barry was lost for words, as Felicity moved closer to Matt, Caitlin staring more than she thought that she would do. She wrapped an arm around Matt's arm, as he smiled sheepishly. The amount of jealous looks coming off of Barry could literally be turned into a burning accusation, the same with the look from Caitlin but hers was more subtle.

"You were…looking for clothes?"

"Couldn't find mine, wonder where they went? Well, I'll go-"

"No need, we can go together. I know what looks good on guys. Just trust in Felicity now."

"Ooh great, thanks!"

Felicity and Matt walked off together, leaving behind a jealous looking Barry, and the same for Caitlin as well. Cisco felt like he was in the middle of a battle that he didn't want to be in the middle of, it was too hard for him to breathe with the amount of stares directed to the departed Matt, and Felicity.

* * *

When they returned minutes later, Matt was wearing his own clothes, having found them. Felicity was close by, in fact she was practically hanging off his arm, Caitlin and Barry didn't like that at all, though Matt didn't see a worry about it.

"Turns out, they were in a locker nearby. I don't remember putting them in their though. Felicity here helped me find them, it was really kind."

Caitlin looked away while Matt heard her thoughts.

" _I can't believe this, Felicity...and Matthew...no, why should I even be bothered...? She's clearly infatuated with Oliver from what I remember hearing about, but still it seems like she's flirting with Matthew..._ "

But rather than say anything, he didn't bother saying anything.

"It was too bad, I was almost enjoying dressing you up."

"Almost, yeah as if~ You were totally enjoying it~"

"I was not~"

Felicity playfully pushed him, so he pushed her back just as playfully.

"You were so~ I heard it~"

"I didn't say anything about enjoying it."

Caitlin turned away as she held a smile on her face, something that she obviously enjoyed. Finding out that Matt had telepathy, was surely going to make her rethink thinking about what she could be thinking that she would be thinking about.

"It's because he can-"

"Welcome, Ms. Smoak."

Before Barry could blurt it out, Wells appeared behind them all, and showed a smile as he looked at Felicity. Matt himself just stared on at him, clearly not pleased with the man at all, and just didn't like being in his presence, though Felicity looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Dr Wells? The Dr Wells?"

"We sometimes call him douchebag."

Matt chimed in, Felicity turning her eyebrows upwards.

"Only you call him that."

"Doesn't mean it is any less true though."

Matt spoke back to Caitlin, as Harrison wheels forward.

"Please, call me Harrison, Felicity."

She was shocked that he knew who she was, she didn't think that he would know anything about her.

"Oh, you know who I am?"

"Ranked second in the national informative technology competition at age 19, graduated M.I.T. with masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences. I know who you are. I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields." His eyes went towards Cisco, and Caitlin, then back to Felicity as he spoke. "It's what brought me Cisco, Caitlin, and I foresaw great things from you."

Barry's eyes darted between Felicity and Matt, seeing how she was still holding onto his arm quite obviously, so he pulled her away from him, gaining her attention so obviously even Cisco could see that he was jealous of Matt and Felicity's sudden bonding.

"Speaking of great things, want to see something cool? Come, follow me!"

Matt could easily tell, even without reading minds, that Barry was trying to impress Felicity, and could see that perhaps, she was someone that he liked, and maybe wanted to start a relationship with her.

So they walked into the area where the big treadmill was. Caitlin, Wells, and Cisco did their usual routine of taking data, while Felicity looked into the room, and Matt just sat behind Caitlin, looking at the screen with a blank expression.

"How fast can he run?"

She asked Wells, curious on many things right now.

"He hasn't reached his top speed yet, theoretically speaking."

"So, is he really okay?"

The concern in her voice was quite clear, even Matt couldn't deny that. If anything, she did care for Barry, and wanted him to be safe. Makes him wonder what it would be like if someone cared that much about him for someone that wasn't in the knowhow.

"His heart rate is within normal range for him."

Caitlin's answer came, then she looked towards Matt, who smiled back at her. But, she saw that he was gritting his teeth. She had to wonder just what pain he was keeping back from her right now, and needed to find out.

"No, I mean, the lightning bolt changed him. Do any of you really know how much?"

"We know a fair amount."

Cisco answered, the answer didn't sound that well to him, but Felicity continued pressuring with the questions as she faced them all.

"If everything about him is sped up, is he going to age faster? What would happen if he ran too fast? I mean, would he just be running, and then, poof, he's dust in a red costume?"

"That's a very good question Felicity."

"Aww, thank you Matt."

Caitlin rolled her eyes like she was going to be sick. Harrison however turned his attention towards Felicity.

"Everything we do here at S.T.A.R Labs is to protect Barry Allen. Trust us, Felicity, he is in very good hands here."

She had to be satisfied with that answer for now. Though she didn't fully like it however.

"Want to see how fast I can run backwards?"

Caitlin and the others watched as Barry tried to run backwards…only for him to fall off, and go flying away. They all cringed as Felicity looked back towards Matt, and the others, Caitlin being the one who actually answers.

"Don't worry. He heals quickly too."

Felicity didn't know if she was supposed to take that well or not.

* * *

Later on, Barry and Felicity had gone to somewhere else, perhaps, Jitter's, Caitlin didn't know about it. But, she had an…odd request.

She suddenly had gotten a message from Iris, and she didn't know why that was either.

She could only walk towards the place that she had been asked to come to, she also wondered how Iris got her number. But, that didn't matter right now. The place she had to come to was the place that was Iris' home.

She knocked on the door, and waited for the girl to come.

Which she did seconds later.

"I'm glad you're here." She said in a hurry. "I didn't know what else to do or say." She showed a face that wasn't so happy. "Please come inside." She opened the path up for Caitlin to come in, so she did without a worry. "Hello…yeah, I know that we don't talk that much, but I thought with the fact that you seem close to him and all, maybe it would be good if we met and talked about, things like this."

"Iris…what is this about?"

She was cautious on the matter at hand, as Iris sat down. Caitlin sat down beside her, not sure what to do or say.

"Yeah…you know. I didn't think she'd actually do it, honestly."

"Who does what?"

She wished that she had Matt's powers right now as Iris wasn't making sense.

"I, was only going to help Matt, speak with Rachael, and just see why she was acting the way that she has been…and I kinda found out that there is…you know, there's…yeah, I'm just going to say it. Caitlin, Matt's…Rachael is cheating on him with another man."

Caitlin…

She didn't know what to think.

She didn't even know what to say.

She was, quite angry, she felt rage building up inside of her, she felt like she was going to explode.

"S-So…y-you saw them…"

"Yup, I saw her, with another man. Even recorded it too…I just don't know what to do with it."

Even Caitlin didn't know what to do with this information.

But she knew now, and she wouldn't be able to keep it secret. Not that she wouldn't try, but she knew that the next time that she saw Matt, he would hear her thoughts, and then it would be exposed anyway. Besides, if nothing else, this was going to give a reason for him to start the conversation of ending his toxic relationship.

"What do you think we should do Caitlin? I don't want to hurt Matt with this…but, I can't exactly just let him go along like everything's okay. I mean, if he finds out later on that I knew, and didn't say anything, it would be totally devastating…"

"I think that we should tell him."

Caitlin came out and said it right away.

She knew it would hurt, but it was better than lying to him, she couldn't do that to him. Not only for his mind reading powers, but because of the fact that he was going through something with his mind powers, and possibly personality disorder, she didn't know how it would go down honestly.

"Ar-Are you sure that we should?"

"Yeah…I mean, I think that we should. It only makes sense. We can't keep it to ourselves, it would be like trying to keep it…no, we can't keep it to ourselves Iris. It is as you said, he has a right to know about it. Besides, Rachael isn't the nicest person I've ever met before. She's totally wrong for Matthew. Yes, it will hurt…but, we're his friends, we'll help him through it."

Iris could see the sense in that, but it didn't mean she liked it anymore than Caitlin did right now. Essentially, she was about to go and break up a relationship…yet, she couldn't help but feel a little good that it was over, because she had seen how Rachael had been with him, and it wasn't good at all to him.

"Yeah, we'll help him through it…though, I can't say that I am all that shocked. She always went on about Matt doing it, she must've been trying to cover her tracks or something."

"You're probably right…but, the person I feel sorry for is Matthew, dealing with everything that he has been…I just hope this doesn't destroy him…"

"Yeah…but, we'll be there for him, no matter what happens."

Caitlin nodded with her beautiful smile…they just didn't know what the hell they were going to do.

* * *

Iris, and Caitlin called Matt right away, and he came to Iris' house. They both thought that it would be easier, to speak in a place that was, more private. They considered Jitter's, but that could've lead to scenes that no one would be comfortable with.

"Hey, I came over as soon as I could. So, what's going on here?"

Matt didn't know what was going on, and all he heard from the women's minds was " _How's he going to take this?_ " which didn't make him feel reassured.

"Matthew…erm, yes, erm…it's great to see you."

Matt didn't know what Caitlin was worried about now. Her thoughts worried him, and her body language was awkward. Iris was in the same boat, and she didn't want to even speak about this now, it was too hard.

"Matt, please, sit down."

Iris gestured him to the couch, so he sat down, not sure where this was going.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Matt asked, as the two women sat at either side of him. "Well, can't ever say that this was a thing for me. Two women right next to me at either side…pretty much a mans fantasy. But what's going on?"

Caitlin and Iris laid their hands on his knees, giving them comforting rubs. Now Matt was really worried, they never acted like this, especially Caitlin.

Iris and Caitlin shared a knowing look, then Iris started.

"Matt, you know, that we care for you, right?"

"Very much."

Caitlin added, as Matt looked between them.

"Alright, what's going on? I don't get it, you're both…thinking weird things, and I don't know what to…"

"Matthew, you know, I've never been the most…Rachael supporter, and this really doesn't give me any joy, but…she's cheating on you."

Matt twitched his eyes then his lips curled upwards.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? That's a good one Cait, your sense of humour is…"

"Matt." Iris cut him off, taking a hold of his hand as she pulled out her phone. "Watch this, and it will all become clear."

She brought up the video, and played it for him.

As he watched it, the girls saw his falling from happy, to pure sadness, and anger. Devastation was known on his face only, no sense of happiness was there at all. His bottom lip quivered, tears forming at the base of his eyes.

Once it was over, Matt just sat there, and looked at the finished video clip.

He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't even blink.

He just stared forever, like he was looking at a sea ready to swallow him whole.

"…I should've known…"

"I'm so sorry."

Iris apologized, and hugged him. Caitlin wordlessly hugged onto him as well. Though he gained comfort from them, it didn't save him in the end, and he felt like shedding tears. Even though he was going to end it, just the thought of her doing this to him caused him to break ever so slightly, issues of trusts between people he cared about being nearly severed.

"She always…accused me of cheating on her…and now, she was cheating on me. All of the times she went out…all of the times she said she was with friends…all the times she blew me off…she was with…someone else…it makes sense now…it all makes sense…"

"She's not good Matthew. If she does this to you, she's not a good person, you deserve a lot better than this. Especially after everything you've been going through lately, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this too…it isn't fair."

Matt looked between Caitlin and Iris, and smiled despite stray tears falling from his face.

"We had problems, and I know that I was going to end it because, this isn't healthy at all but…I, didn't think she'd do this to me…we were going great…until that damn explosion…no, before that, cracks had already appeared, I just denied them…"

"Of course you would, no one wants to face a truth that their relationship is failing. But it's not your fault, you've done your best. I'm just so sorry…we didn't know if we were doing the right thing…was it the right thing to tell you?"

Matt patted Iris' hand as he did Caitlin's.

"Of course…it's better to know the truth, than live a lie. If she loved me…she wouldn't of cheated on me, and all of the other things she did to me. That's all there is too it. I, can't be with someone who cheats on me, this just solidifies my feelings now, and gives me the power to do the right thing, for both of us. I've had…suspicions for a while now, but I just didn't want to believe it." Caitlin and Iris both pressed their lips against Matt's cheeks, hugging him even tighter. "Thanks, you two…I know what I have to go and do now. I should've done this a while ago…I should've faced reality than hide in falsehood…I still…is it weird that I still care about her…?"

"No, it's really not."

Caitlin assured him, so he stood up, putting his hands in his pocket, and released a deep sigh.

"I know what I have to do now. I'm…going to go and break up with her. She's…wanted it, she's…thought about it, and said it when she didn't think I was around…this isn't a healthy relationship."

"You're right, it really isn't good for either you or her."

Iris comforted, as Matt walked towards the door, trying to control the impending sadness that was overtaking him.

"Thanks Iris, Cait…you've helped me open my eyes."

"Do you want us to…come?"

"I can give mean looks."

Iris added after Caitlin, but he shook his head.

"It's something I have to do on my own. She says…she said I'm not able to be without her…she said to me that I was weak…but, I'm not weak. I'll just have to prove it, by being strong on my own. Thanks though, you're the best friends I could ever ask for."

With those words, he walked out of the house.

Iris and Caitlin took a few moments before they said anything.

"You think he was holding it in so he could be manly around us?"

"Totally." Caitlin stood and walked to the window, peering out of it, as did Iris, to see Matt crying in his car silently, trying to stop them, but it was clear that he was. "Definitely."

"If I was with Matt...well, then it would be...damn that boy is...no, I can't think like that..."

Caitlin looked as Iris' cheeks turned slightly red.

"Iris...you don't have a thing for Matthew, do you?"

Iris looked straight towards Caitlin, being unable to blink.

"I wouldn't kick him out of bed, let's put it that way. Ooh, but don't tell Eddie, he's already wary because Matt's on my..."

Caitlin cocked her head to the side.

"On your what?"

Iris looked down to the ground, not wanting to say anything, but Caitlin's eyes were on her.

"Erm...he's there, on a list...people I might be able to...get away with...play...things...with and...erm...b-but, I wouldn't do anything! I'm with Eddie, and happy, and..."

"Okay..."

Caitlin didn't know what else to say, as Iris giggled awkwardly.

"I really hate Rachael, after what she's done."

Caitlin couldn't agree more.

She didn't think she'd ever hate as much as she was right now.

But she was, she detested Rachael for doing this to Matt.

* * *

Matt went all the way home after speaking with Caitlin and Iris.

He was angry, hurt, that she would do this to him. But, now was the time to get it done, because the thought of being anywhere near Rachael anymore made him feel sick. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him, and he didn't want answers. He knew it was more than just a kiss, he just didn't want to accept it.

He got into his apartment, and went straight to the bedroom.

Bursting the door open, he startled Rachael who laid on the bed.

"Geez! Don't suddenly-"

"Get out right now!"

He demanded as he grabbed a suitcase from under the bed, and then began throwing her clothes into it.

"Y-You what!? What are you doing with my clothes!?"

She tried to stop him, but he shrugged her off him, and continued throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"I want you out of my apartment, and far away from me Rachael! I don't want to see you ever again you cheat!"

Rachael took a step back as he heard " _He knows…_ " which sounded devastating to him but he didn't care right now.

"I've not cheated on-"

"Don't even lie to me! I've got evidence that you've kissed someone else, and probably had sex in my apartment, just today!"

She touched his shoulder, to stop him…

But his powers activated.

He saw her past, and he saw her, and a man, in bed, his bed, having sex.

He knew it was from today, because she was wearing the same earing's.

And then he saw more, and more, different men in his bed with her, knocking him sicker by the second.

When he was brought out of the vision of the past, he looked disgusted towards her.

"Recall that do you!? When you have the cheek to accuse me of cheating on you daily for months on end when I've already got problems of my own to deal with, which you don't even give a shit about after all the times I've practically begged you to send some care to me when I tried the same with you but you pushed me away, you're the one who slept around! Now, I want you out of my apartment, and out of my life! I'm sick to death of being hurt like this, especially by someone like you! You've just been destroying me from day one, well not anymore!"

He finished throwing her clothes into the suitcase, and tossed it to the ground. He went into the bathroom, and gathered all of the stuff that was hers, putting it away. Matt went through the entire apartment, and put everything that was hers into bags, he was just glad that the heavy stuff like the television, and other things were things he bought.

Once done, he put them right beside her, and gave her an indifferent stare.

"Y-You can't just kick me out Matt! I love you!" Matt almost was suckered in, until he heard. " _He'll have to believe that, even if it isn't true._ "

He growled in disgust.

"You love me, right?"

"Yes!"

She lied, Matt knew it was a lie.

"So, did you love me when you were screwing someone else in my bed? More people actually, than I thought. How long has it been going on for huh?"

"I…" She only said that, but he heard from her mind. " _He can't know I've been doing it for over a year now._ "

"Over a year." She gasped in surprise. "That's even before the particle accelerator. Wow, that's wonderful Rach, thanks for that. Just another way to kick me while I'm down huh. Not only am I being driven insane thanks to my new gifts, my sisters gone, and my now ex girlfriend cheats on me before any of this started!"

"How did you know that…? Have you been stalking me or something!?"

"No, I got the info from you."

She didn't know what that meant, but Matt didn't care, storming towards the door.

He pulled the front door open, and pointed out of it.

"Leave, and don't come back."

"You can't kick me out! I live here too!"

"Technically, I own this apartment, it's in my name, I am the legal owner, and the club too. You have no rights over either of them. Or me either. That's all in my name, so don't even try and pull a line where you have legal ownership of the club either. And for the record, I'll do the club my way, I don't need you to try and bring the club back up, I can do that myself, and make myself successful."

"Y-You can't do this to me…it's that Iris, isn't it!? It's that bitch that's done this! Or it's that Caitlin whore! It's got to be that slut!"

Matt's eyes changed darker when she called Caitlin that, and he growled.

"Ever call Caitlin a whore again, and I won't be happy. She's not a whore, she's not a slut, and Iris isn't a bitch or anything either. Those two women, have been more comforting to me than you have in these years we've been together. Caitlin does more for me, even though she's grieving, than you have in the entirety of our relationship. I'm just a fool for not realizing that you did this to me. Jean was right about you all along, I should've listened to her."

Rachael couldn't believe this, she didn't even know what to think or what to do.

"You need me! You were nothing but a shell before you met me!"

She argued, but Matt chuckled hollowly.

"No, I was a shell, when I was with you. I was afraid of being alone…but, I was alone from the start. You never helped me, you never did anything for me, when I did it all for you. I gave up so many things for you, I put strain on my relationship with my sister because of you, because I was in love with you, I wanted us to be together, because I loved you…but, it was all lies. And I don't want to be with someone who cheats on me, for over a year in fact. Now get out of my life, and never come near me again."

Rachael's world was shattering, she couldn't take it. Her eyes leaked tears, her mind breaking.

"Where am I supposed to go!? I don't have anywhere!"

"I'm sure a girl like you can find a lonely shmuck to put up with you. After all, you made me believe that I could trust you, love you, after what I've been through. But, the truth is, you're just a cold hearted bitch out for number one and fuck the rest of us. You're spiteful, and just plain cruel. You're manipulative, and you need serious help. I wouldn't be surprised if the line you spun me about you being cheated on in the past to be a lie. After what I've found out, I wouldn't be shocked if it was you. Now leave, and don't ever come here again, I'm changing the locks, and at work…well, you can keep your job if you want, but well…you know, it will be quite uncomfortable to work with me."

"Good, I don't want to work there anyway! I'll do fine on my own! I don't need you! I quit!" She yelled, then Matt heard her thoughts. " _Shit, I've really lost him…shit, what am I supposed to do now…? I don't have anywhere to go…_ "

Matt went into his pocket, and fished for a handful of dollars of different amounts, chucking it at her.

"There, your last pay check then. That should put you up somewhere for a little bit. Now, get out of my sight. And don't come back. All your stuff, is in those bags, no reason to come back now."

Rachael looked around the apartment she once called home, and began crying. Matt, didn't fall for it though, he was done falling for it.

"You can't do this to me…I love you…"

"No, you really don't love me. You love, living here. You love, me paying for things for you. But, you don't love me, I have the insiders knowledge because, I have special talents. Now leave me alone, it's the last time I'm saying this. If I have to say it one more time, then I'm going to become angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry. I gave up so much for you...I even defended you from...our former leader, and I had to leave because of you, the only place that accepted me, for you...get out."

Rachael looked devastated. She thought Matt wouldn't do this. She thought he was a safe bet, but now…her life was ruined. She didn't have a place to go, she quit the only job that gave her money, and now, she didn't know what to do with her life.

"It's because you love Caitlin Snow, isn't it? I can see the signs, you've fallen for that bitch."

Matt just stared at her, folding his arms.

"With or without Caitlin, I don't like people who use me, or abuse me or my trust like this. And honestly, I like Caitlin a lot, because she treats me like a human being, not a piece of shit on the ground. She goes out of her way to console me, laugh with me, make me feel better, and I want her to be as happy as she can. So, there's your answer. Now didn't I tell you to leave?"

Rachael turned away from Matt and began walking the very lonely corridor out of his life.

She turned around, but Matt slammed the door shut. She looked around, and she couldn't take this, she didn't want to take this…she wanted to have her revenge, and that meant she was going to make someone pay…

* * *

Back inside of the apartment, Matt was like an empty shell, save for the tears falling from his eyes. That was the only indication that he was still there. The apartment felt oddly quiet, he was used to the arguments, the yelling…but it was tranquil.

Besides the voices he always heard from the surrounding areas that was inside of his head.

He walked into his bedroom, saw the sheets on the bed, and put his hand out. A blue energy appeared, an aura wrapping the covers, and he flung his hand away, ripping them off the bed unforgivingly.

" _Never liked those ugly ass sheets anyway."_

He thought to himself, as he went into the dresser.

He rummaged around in it, and he pulled out a small box that had been hidden.

Opening it, he saw the engagement ring he had bought many months ago, even before the mess with S.T.A.R Labs went under way.

" _Guess, I can just take it back, and get money for it somewhere…_ "

Without his permission, tears continued to fall from his eyes, again and again. The tears wouldn't stop, they just couldn't stop. Matt felt them hit his hands, and the ring, his eyes flooding with tears, overflowing from his eyes.

He stuffed the ring into his pocket, and punched the wall in a futile effort to get out the pain, anguish that he felt.

He felt each blow to his hand, and to his heart, like the pain synched up.

Everything that he felt, couldn't be dealt out on the wall, though he made a hole in the wall, and his fist had become bloody.

Matt winced at the pain, but he didn't care right now, and saw that slowly, it was healing itself.

" _Benefit of being superpowered, super healing…not as fast as Barry's, but at least it seems to be working…_ "

He almost laughed at how messed up his life was.

Everything that he was going through, didn't matter right now, it truly didn't matter, even the pain didn't matter. It was getting to much for him, everything was becoming a little too much for him to handle right now.

He looked at the bed, and felt disgusted.

Rachael, had slept with someone, probably more than he had seen.

Using his hands, he put them to the bed, and lifted it up telekinetically. Like he was breaking a twig, he did it with his hands, and the bed followed, snapping in half, then a wave of energy erupted from Matt, blasting them so hard that it was destroyed out of existence, and Matt was glad that he managed to do that, on command.

Matt panted as he looked at the empty space where his bed was, and smiled.

"I was never sleeping on that thing again anyway."

He smirked out, his eyes briefly flashing red.

He walked around the apartment, and saw pictures. He shot out blasts of telekinetic energy towards the pictures of Rachael, destroying them. His eyes beamed a brilliant red colour, a red that could even light up darkness.

"Hahaha, see ya later Rach, thanks for the memories."

He continued laughing darkly, the evil side slowly consuming him whole...

There was then a knock at the door however seconds later, and though he didn't know who it was, he felt like he did, so he stopped the red eyes, and went back to blue.

He walked towards it.

Opening the door, he half expected to see Rachael, and he was ready to give her a mouthful about being there…

But what he saw wasn't Rachael.

No, he saw Caitlin instead.

"Cait…why are you here?"

She could see by how puffy his eyes were, and the redness, that he had been crying, and felt sorry for him.

"Iris, and I were concerned. She had to go and do something, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

"It's…over. I kicked her out, and I don't want to see her again. It's over, I've broken up with her, and I found out things...I never wanted to...in my bed, well that's gone anyway."

"It's for the best, you deserve better than that."

Her gentle voice, it always made him feel better. It was the best kind of voice that he could hear, the voice that would make everything better. He didn't know why, but he was loving her voice more and more.

"Then…why does it feel like I'm dying inside right now…? Things just keep messing up in my life, everything I knew, has been shattered, my life, my sister, Rachael, everything...it's just so damn hard, and with these powers, my head feels like it's exploding constantly with more and more thoughts, I'm being driven insane and this thing inside of me, threatening to escape, and kill someone and I don't want to but, it's so powerful...I didn't need this bullshit happening in my life right now...I can't deal with this much longer..."

Caitlin immediately hugged him, as his head laid on her shoulder. Her fingers ran through his blonde hair, soothingly stroking his head.

"Shhh…it's okay…you're not alone, okay…?"

"I really don't deserve your kindness, Caitlin…I really don't."

"You do, now don't worry. You've got me, Iris, and everyone else as well. And you're not staying alone tonight, you're coming home with me."

"I don't want to stay in my apartment right now…too many memories. Just the other of other men...doing things in their with her...Rachael..."

"That's why, you're coming home with me." Matt, and Caitlin separated, and held hands, but then he winced. She looked down, and saw his bloodied hand, pulling it towards her, examining it. "What the hell happened?"

"Heh…I had a fight with the wall, and the wall won. Should've seen what I did to the bed telekinetically."

She held a hand to her mouth, and giggled.

"Come on, let's get this sorted out. Don't forget I am your doctor."

"You surely are Cait, you surely are. The best one ever…and the best...you're just the best ever. I don't deserve your kindness...but, I am very grateful to you."

They walked into the apartment so Caitlin could take a look at Matt's healing hand, Matt eternally grateful that she came around.

* * *

A little while later, the gang had gathered in the labs again. Matt didn't want to be there, but he was called anyway, and practically told to come in to S.T.A.R Labs for, whatever reason.

Barry, had a wound on his body, a frozen type wound that didn't look good at all. Matt had heard about it, someone with a cold gun, that could do just that, fire out ice attacks, or freeze, Matt didn't know, but it seemed to freeze, as Barry had a nasty ice wound on his stomach.

But he couldn't concentrate on what was going on, he was still thinking about what happened before with his life, what had been going on, and what he would have to do to deal with it, he didn't think that he would be able to get through something like this.

"It's still numb."

Barry complained as Caitlin continued examining the wound.

"It's presenting itself like third degree frostbite."

She walked over to the monitor as Felicity looked confused.

"I thought he had hyper healing."

"It's been slowed." She answered Felicity's doubts, then turned to Barry as she pointed it out on the monitor. "If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent. You're lucky to be alive."

"Snart wasn't another Metahuman. He has some kind of gun. It froze things, slowed me down." Barry looked on sadly as he continued. "Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone."

"According to his record, Snart didn't even bother to finish high school, so how did he build a handheld high tech snow machine?"

Matt heard Felicity say, but he wasn't with it right now, after what had happened. He then heard " _This is all my fault…_ " from Cisco, and when he thought it, he looked towards Matt, who looked right back at him, guilt written onto Cisco's face.

"Dr Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with this." Cisco said before Matt could say anything. "I built the gun."

Barry was shocked, Matt didn't really feel like becoming involved.

"You did? Why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites. Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating. The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when then are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called…"

"Absolute zero."

Barry finished off with a more pained expression than beforehand.

"Yeah. I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero. I built it to stop you. I didn't know who you were then, Barry. I mean, what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus?"

"He's got a point actually."

"You're not wrong there Matt."

Felicity could only nod in agreement to what Matt whispered towards her, not wanting to become involved. Barry couldn't help it, and snapped towards Cisco.

"But I didn't. Did I?"

"We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good, and it blew up. In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst."

Caitlin reasoned with Barry, Matt actually agreed with her, while Barry still couldn't see past the rage that he was feeling.

"I can understand that, but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did. I mean, after all we've been through, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were friends."

"We are, Barry."

Barry shook his head as his body tensed up.

"I mean, if you would have just told me, I could have been prepared. But instead, someone died tonight."

"And I have to live with that."

"No, Cisco. We all do."

"Well, I can't believe this happened..."

Matt murmured out, but Barry caught the words he used, and turned his eyes angrily towards you.

"And where were you exactly? When this was going down, I could've needed you, but you weren't there, again!"

Matt turned his eyes upwards, briefly his eyes turned red. Matt tried his best to control the other side of him, but it was difficult.

"I'm sorry, my life is shattering right now. You've got amazing powers that can help, mine are trying to kill me constantly. I don't need to feel more guilt than I already do thanks."

"A man died! If you were there-"

"Barry, stop. Just stop Barry."

Caitlin tried to stop him, but Barry didn't and got within Matt's face who didn't back down.

"If you were there, you could've saved that person! A persons dead, and you could've stopped it!"

Matt's eyes turned red once, and a sadistic sneer appeared on his lips. Barry backed down at seeing that, but Matt took in a deep breath, shaking his head, and went back to blue eyes, and then addressed Barry while gritting his teeth together.

"What do you want me to do? Think about it Barry. If you weren't fast enough, what makes you so damn sure that I could be fast enough? Sorry, I've got my own problems to deal with, and don't you think I feel bad enough already? And you know what? If you really wanna be technical about this. Then, this all boils down to you having powers in the first place, the accelerator exploding. If it didn't explode, you wouldn't of gotten powers, Cisco wouldn't of felt the need to build the gun, and that person wouldn't of died. So, there you go Barry, there's the true reason. Actions have consequences, and a ripple effect happens. So, he made a gun, okay. So, what? He was prepared, it was a smart thing to do, and he's a smart guy. It doesn't matter what kind of guy you are, you still have supernatural powers. The storm, could've changed you into something that you aren't, it's certainly changed me into something that...I don't even know who I am sometimes, because of these powers. He's probably made a weapon to deal with my powers as well if I ever got out of control, or if he hasn't, he's thought about it before, and if he has, good on him. He's prepared. It's no one's fault other than the person who had killed. Weapons don't kill, it's the people that use them."

Barry paused, and looked on at Matt, as Felicity weighed in.

"He is right Barry."

"Not you too…"

"Yes, me too. He's right, weapons don't kill on their own, Cisco never intended to kill you, only to stop you if you were evil. And it isn't Matt's fault either, you can't push your negative feelings onto him, when it wasn't anything to do with him, and he was right, if you weren't fast enough, what would you have him do? He could've died as well if he was there as well, while trying to stop Snart, a friends death, it isn't pleasant Barry. And sure, Cisco should've told you to be prepared, and that's his fault, but he never intended to hurt people, he never wanted to kill you, only stop you if you were evil. He didn't know you from the next person when you first started, trust takes time to build, and Cisco was just taking precautions. This Snart, is the only one you should direct your anger at, not any of us."

Barry took in a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

As soon as he went, Matt turned to Felicity with a smile.

"Thanks Felicity."

"No problem, it seems like you are…going through…" Caitlin shook her head strongly. "Oh, never mind then."

"Can you stay Felicity?"

"Awww, I wanna stay forever but Oliver needs me. But you can hug me, come on."

Matt showed a less than wanting face.

"Eeh, it's alright."

"Nope, come here. I won't be going until I hug you."

"Then you'll never be leaving by your logic if I don't hug you."

"Hmm, fair point. But still, nope, gotta hug you now. Come to Felicity."

Matt chuckled awkwardly as Felicity hugged him. In an odd way, that actually helped him. Caitlin though looked on, and she had…complex feelings about it.

* * *

Later on, while Barry stood at the monitor far away, they all looked on towards the distressed looking man, and had mixed feelings. Matt himself didn't know what to think about Barry right now, it was like looking at someone who was angry, and yet, also calm at the same time.

Matt had his own things to worry about though however, he didn't have time to worry about anyone else.

"I figured out a way to track Captain Cold."

Cisco came into the room with a pad on, Caitlin furrowing her eyebrows.

"Can't it be Elsa instead?"

Matt complained, Cisco's eyes widening happily.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! It can be Elsa!"

[No it can't be Elsa!]

Cisco, and Matt huffed, and looked away from one another, depressed.

Felicity called towards Barry who had his eyes away from the others.

"Barry, listen to him."

He huffed, but turned around regardless, and looked at Cisco while his arms were folded.

"How?"

"The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit, a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the sub-cooled fluid in the chambers don't overflow and-"

"Explode time?"

Cisco pointed back to Matt in affirmation.

"Right." Cisco walked around to the others, and continued tapping on the pad before him. "This E.C.U. was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet. If I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then…"

"We can locate Snart." Barry's hopes were raised. "How long will it take?"

"First I have to hack into the City's network, so I don't know, 30 minutes, maybe?"

"Screw that noise, it will take me a minute."

Felicity turned towards Matt, surprised.

"Really? A minute?"

"When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest man alive...did that sound cool?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders as Felicity smiled at the sight.

"Well, I'm the fastest woman alive when it comes to this." Felicity and Matt walked over to two computers, sharing the workload, and she cracked her knuckles, but then pulled away in pain. "Ow! That was not as badass as I pictured."

"Ooh, you okay?"

Matt patted her back as they sat down together.

"I'm okay. Let's do this."

While sitting at two computers, they linked them together, and began tapping on the keyboards rapidly. Caitlin and the others were surprised by the speed they went, and not even half a minute later, the pair smirked at one another.

"Easy as pie."

Matt clapped his hands together, then he and Felicity high-fived one another.

"We're in, took us less than half a minute, we're so badass."

"Are you two kidding?" Caitlin looked towards Matt. "You said you weren't a genius."

"I'm not, I'm just great at hacking things. Been doing it for years of my life. I used to do it in school, and it was so fun~"

Felicity looked over Matt, and his body, then stared at his head.

"The hotness of you has just been raised from like normal levels to high levels of sexiness that could compete with Oliver."

"Aah, thanks sweetie."

Cisco could see a little, something, something going on between Matt and Felicity there, even Caitlin saw it, and she didn't like it that much either.

"All right, I'm sending the updates." Cisco waited for a few seconds and then he was ready. "We're connected."

"Network is triangulating the location."

Felicity called, then a few seconds later, Matt announced.

"We got him. He's heading west on Nelson toward the train station. Seems like he's leaving, only the speed man could catch the little bastard now. Well, unless we all went right now, I suppose we would be able to…yeah, not gonna touch that one there."

Hearing that, Barry shot off immediately, and changed into his outfit.

"When we put our minds to it, dude, nothing can stop us." Cisco smirked, as Barry suddenly just switched off his ear piece so he couldn't communicate with the others. "Oh, you turned your ear piece off. How are we gonna talk to each other?"

"I don't feel like talking right now."

Barry's cold reply made Matt and the others feel complicated.

"Barry, want me to-"

Before he could finish, Barry rushed out of the area, leaving the others behind.

Matt sighed deeply, and then rolled his eyes.

"You see that? Even when I try and offer my help, he blows me off. Can't win at all."

"There, there cute nerd."

She patted his back softly, Felicity that was.

"I ain't a nerd."

Matt stuck out his tongue as he said it, Felicity finding that to be very adorable as Harrison rolled out of the room, leaving the four twenty something's alone in the room.

"That's so sexy that I might die inside soon."

"Awww, don't die, I like Felicity."

"And I like you!"

The blonde hugged onto Matt himself, while he did the same thing. Caitlin didn't look pleased right now, she looked like she was going to say something.

But, then Felicity saw the look on Cisco's face, and Caitlin's as well.

"You should go after Barry."

Cisco lazily looked up from the place that he was looking at and turned his eyes towards her.

"You heard him, Felicity."

"He wants to do this alone."

Caitlin said after Cisco, as she sat down next to Matt.

"Of course, he said that. He's hurt. You're his team and his friends."

"I'm his team now?"

Matt asked Caitlin who shrugged.

"Maybe. Affiliated I suppose."

"Aah, and I was gonna start up a detective agency, with Iris."

"Iris, and you should fight crime."

"Mmmm…yeah, we should."

The pair didn't even know if they were joking or not, but it seemed like a fun thing to mention.

"If I had a nickel for every time The Arrow told me to back off, I would be as rich as Oliver Queen, who I mention because he's the richest person I know, or used to be." She covered, then Matt heard. " _Can't say about Oliver being The Arrow._ "

Matt turning his eyes towards her.

"Makes sense that it would be him being The Arrow."

Felicity turned her stunned eyes towards Matt, who waved back gently.

"T-T-T-The point is, you have your partner's back no matter what."

"Ugh…let's just get going. I'll just kick the crap out of him or something."

"Great, let's get going then!"

Matt didn't know if he was supposed to do this or not, but he did as Felicity said, and all four of them walked out of the room together.

* * *

It took them a little time, but they managed to make it to the area where they were supposed to be. Matt saw a man holding the cold gun, and Barry on the ground, with ice pinning him down onto the ground.

The place was a wreckage, a train-wreck. Fire, and other things surrounded the area, the train had been derailed. Matt didn't know what the hell happened, but he could venture a guess, and right now, he was pretty much the only one who could do something.

"Alright Snart, back off right now."

Matt watched as Snart turned around.

He looked towards Matt, who looked back at him.

"So, who's this contender exactly?"

Snart asked, Matt being in costume he couldn't recognize him.

"Gonna have to stop you mate. Can't have you fight and kill these wonderful people."

The man cocked his gun towards Matt, who put out his hands as well.

"Are we really gonna do it?"

"Only if you want to fight me. I'm pretty sure without that gun of yours, I could kick your ass."

"Hmmm, good theory, good thing we won't have to test it out!"

Snart fired the gun right towards Matt. A stream of ice erupted from the gun and headed for Matt. The others looked on with baited breath as Matt suddenly released a concussive beam of energy from his hand, a blue energy at that.

"D-Did anyone else know he could do that?"

Felicity was surprised that Matt could do that, even Matt was dazzled that he was doing it.

"Well…sort of, he can't control his powers well yet."

Cisco answered as Matt put more effort into the beam. The clashing powers continued going for it. While the ice beam was strong, Matt's blue energy was clashing quite well against it, Cisco looking like he was seeing a movie come to life.

"You're not so bad are you, freaky boy?"

"The same to you. Lenard. How's your sis anyway?"

Snart's eyes changed to rage when he said that.

"Don't talk about my sister!"

He yelled louder than before, and walked forward with the gun. Matt was pushed back slightly from the attack, the ice coming closer to him. But he then heard " _Come on Matthew, you can do it…_ " coming from Caitlin's mind, giving him the strength to put more power into the attack, the beam struggle becoming more even than it was before.

"Come on man! Beat Captain Cold!"

Snart looked confused, but then developed a smirk.

"Captain Cold, I like it."

"Then like this Captain Cold!"

As he said that, Matt put more power into the attack that he was doing. A wave of energy sprung forward, and dominated Snart's ice gun, blasting right back towards him. the force sent Snart down to the ground and skidded a little bit.

"Hell yeah!"

Felicity jumped up like the nerd that she was.

Snart pointed his gun towards Matt again, and fired off another beam of ice towards him.

"Don't think so!"

Matt stuck out his hand towards the side, summoning the energy. He brought a nearby broken off door of the train to him and forced it in front of him, blocking the ice from ever getting through to him.

"So he can use Telekinesis too?"

"We're under the impression he has Psionic manipulation abilities."

Cisco answered as Matt found the fact the door was freezing almost funny. He launched it away and dodged at the same time.

Snart followed him with the gun, freezing the things that were in his path. Matt did a jump, landing on his hands, and then pushed forward, essentially flipping through the air, avoiding the ice that followed after him.

"Oliver would love him. Can't help but think I've seen these skills before though."

Felicity noted as Matt shot off a blast of energy towards Snart. Snart tried to move the gun to freeze it, but he wasn't fast enough, getting hit in the stomach, blowing him off his feet, and several steps away, landing on the other side of a downed train.

Matt rolled on the ground and then returned to his feet.

"It's over Snart."

Matt walked closer towards him, as he heard bikes, motorbikes at that.

Snart smirked and thought " _Not on your life…_ " only for his eyes to widen when he turned to see people on motorbikes, having guns pointed in their direction.

"Everyone down!"

Matt used his Telekinesis to rip off a door of the train and rushed towards the others. They all bent down as gunshots were fired at them. Felicity and Caitlin let out cries, as Cisco prayed to himself. Matt saw that they took shots at Barry, and since he was frozen to the ground, he couldn't move. Matt shot forth some energy, and moved a nearby door to cover Barry and hope that he wouldn't be killed.

"Hey kid! Next time, I've got my eye on you!"

Matt heard them drive away, and the guns bullets stopped raining down on them.

Once they were done, Matt dropped the doors and then held a hand to his head in some pain.

"You must be sick of hearing me say it, but are you okay?"

"Thanks, I'm okay Cait."

Caitlin smiled, as they all walked towards Barry and checked on him.

"Geez, your freezing, you need to warm up."

Felicity expressed her concerns as Matt smashed the ice off of Barry's body with his feet.

"Thanks, all of you for coming. And, sorry about before, all of you...you were right, Matt, Felicity, I just realized that now."

"No worries man, we're your team after all!"

Matt smiled weakly at Cisco's statement. He didn't exactly feel like one of the team sometimes, and right now, he was too concerned for himself to worry about that, due to what happened with Rachael, he didn't know what the hell was going to happen.

* * *

Later on, at S.T.A.R Labs, as the sun had nearly set, Cisco was at the computers, as the others all stood around together. Felicity and Matt on the other hand were talking with one another, on their phones.

"Okay, so I have your number, and I also have added you on Facebook, and Twitter…there."

"Hehe, great! It was cool getting to know you Felicity, you're pretty cool. Your hacking is amazing, and I thought I was good."

Felicity put on a cute expression, Matt being quite happy about such an expression.

"Ooh no, you were pretty amazing yourself, that one with the complexity of it, that was a move I haven't seen before."

"Aah, I learned that a few years ago, but the one that you did, you know the one."

"I totally do, I could talk about this all day, I've found my hacking buddy. Aah, we're totally gonna have to share secrets."

"Definitely, I've got to learn from the fastest woman alive."

The pair chuckled together as Caitlin looked on with a complex expression.

"We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow."

Barry walked over towards Cisco, placing a hand on his back in a friendly way, their friendship apparently been fixed again, though Matt didn't know how that was considering what happened beforehand.

"We'll find him, Cisco, together."

"You have a great team here, Barry." Felicity spoke, and waved towards Matt who did the same. "Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine."

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak." Harrison cut in as he was between Caitlin and Cisco. "Please extend a hello to The Arrow for us."

"I will."

She replied happily, Barry moving closer towards her.

"Good-bye, Felicity."

Felicity smiled gently, and spoke with her gentle voice.

"Bye, Barry."

They all watched as Barry and Felicity hugged one another.

The hug lasted a few seconds, and when they pulled away, they stared at one another for a few moments, before she walked away…

However, she came back into the room, and walked over to Matt.

"Just forgot to tell you something, come out here, private business."

"Eeh, sure."

Matt genuinely didn't know what she was talking about, and her thoughts didn't help either. He allowed her to drag him outside, and down the corridor, making sure that they were alone before she faced him again.

"So…I presume you noticed the, sexual tension between us."

"There was sexual tension between us?"

He had no clue at all, he didn't think there was.

But Felicity seemed to believe that it was true.

"There was, between us, much sexual tension. I mean, you and Caitlin have so much more than you and me, and Oliver is…damn, but you and I, have to talk about this, heat between us before it is too late. Well, I wouldn't do that to Caitlin and Oliver is…but, oooh, you and I are so cute together, I absolutely adore you."

Matt blinked, not sure what he was supposed to say. He didn't even register the part where she said about him and Caitlin.

"Well, I adore you too."

He didn't know what else to say as a response.

"That's good, because…I heard, about you and…your girlfriend." Matt lowered his eyebrows. "Should say ex I guess. No one told me, I found out on my own." That relieved him. "It sucks, when things like that happen. But, she doesn't know what she's let go. She really has no idea, how nice and kind of a person you are. Even when you're depressed, you defend others, and come to their side, it's a great quality that you have, I enjoyed seeing it, plus the powers were cool." Matt chuckled, as she linked a hand with his own, staring into his eyes with her own. "You're a great guy, don't let this Rachael take that away from you. And you're going to make Caitlin really happy. I can tell."

"Caitlin?"

Felicity giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"O-Or anyone. Y-Yeah, females in general, any girl would be good. Just not cheaters."

"Hehe, yeah, no cheaters next time. Gonna be more wise about it."

"Good precaution. Speaking of good precaution…"

Before Matt realized, she tried to kiss him...

But he pulled away, an awkward expression on his face.

Immediately, she understood why, smiling gently.

"You really like Caitlin, don't you?"

"Ehe...she wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

Felicity curled her eyebrows upwards.

"I don't think you're right there. Actually, I can see her liking you a lot, that's the vibe I got."

"The vibe?"

"Just trust me on this, I can sense these things, she really does like you. Why would you think she wouldn't?"

"Eh well...there are like brain-boxes around here, and I'm not off the charts smart like those guys..."

"Actually, I think there's untapped potential within you. It takes real brains to be able to hack as well as you could, so I do really think you're intelligent, you just don't know it yet."

"It's one of the only things I got from my parents, they were...well, quite intelligent, but quite...awful people."

Felicity nodded in understanding, then kissed his cheek, Matt blushing in surprise.

Felicity placed a hand on his cheek, and brushed his face gently.

"Like I said, you're a great guy, and you'll make someone really happy. Well, I best be off. We all can't run as fast as a speeding train like a certain Scarlet Speedster."

"No one can run as fast as that. Well, see you again Felicity. Thanks for…what you did for me, it was…nice to feel good again."

"See you soon Matt, and no problem, happy to help a fellow hacker."

The pair shared a hug, kissed one another on the cheek, and then she left.

Matt watched her go, and smiled to herself.

While Felicity was a beautiful girl, and he did feel, something from her. It was more…comforting than she could've realized. And restored some faith within him that maybe, someone out there would be able to help him move on.

He walked back into the labs to see everyone staring at him.

"So, what did she say?"

"T-That's none of your business Cisco, private, means privacy." He looked at Barry who looked quizzingly back. " _Bet you wish you had my power right now Barry._ " Matt snickered at his own thoughts, then stretched his arms. "Well, I'm gonna…go, somewhere…"

"Ooh right, we're going back to my place." Caitlin, ready to leave, took Matt by the arm, and held it close. "Let's go."

Matt looked down towards Caitlin, and wondered something to himself. The way that Caitlin was there for him, he could almost…see himself falling for her, or maybe, he already had done and just didn't realize it.

"S-Sure, let's go."

The pair walked out of the labs together, completely relaxed in their own way.

Matt, felt comfortable with Caitlin, and despite the pain he had from losing Rachael…this was a new lease on life, a place where he could…finally begin to see the world again, and not live in a place where he would be accused constantly.

He was…free.

"Ooh, by the way Caitlin."

He brought up after he was out of earshot of the others.

"What?"

"I knew you hid my clothes when I took a shower earlier because you wanted to see my body wet, and also, wanted to see that cute pout I do with my bottom lip, right? I just didn't say anything to embarrass you in front of the others."

Caitlin's jaw hit the floor as he walked on with a snicker, she was sure that she hadn't thought about it around him...but maybe she did somewhere.

"I-I did that to keep your clothes safe, not for any other reason!"

She reasoned, only for Matt to snicker.

"Okay Caitlin, if you say so." Caitlin wasn't sure if she was satisfied with that or not, but she couldn't deny that even just a little bit, he seemed happier than before, and in turn, she was as well. "Coming? I'll cook."

Caitlin offered a smile.

"I love your cooking."

"Hmmm, that's good, because I love to cook, now, let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go."

Caitlin nodded, as they began walking.

"I need a new bar tender now...Caitlin, wanna be my bar tender?"

"I'd be pretty terrible at being a bar tender. You'll find one, I am sure."

Matt hoped that to be the case, then together, hand in hand, they walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another place, Rachael sat in a park, and didn't know what to do.

She couldn't believe that he kicked her out.

She couldn't believe that she was like this now.

Homeless, and alone.

She didn't even get that it was her own fault.

She didn't even get that she could've stopped this, if she didn't stop this.

"It's all that Iris', and Caitlin's faults. They did this to me. Planting ideas in his head, he's really left me here to die and I'm gonna kill them both for this, the fucking whores…shit, shit, shit!" She stood up, and changed her appearance into someone else's, and flashed through several forms as she stomped on the ground. "Fuck! Fucking hell! Matt! Matt! MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

She couldn't contain her rage, and slammed everything that she had around the area.

She threw her bags.

She threw her fists.

She threw everything that she had around her.

That's when a man in a mask came around towards her, and had a knife within his hand.

"Hey pretty lady. If you don't know what's good for you, then why don't you-"

Before he could finish, Rachael rushed over and grabbed his wrist. Yanking it downwards, she brought up her knee, smashing it against the mans face. He cried out as blood dripped from his nose, and then she kicked him backwards, away from her body.

"If you don't know what's good for you, you better fuck off! A cheap little shit like you isn't going to be able to-" At that moment, a man in yellow appeared before her, his hand through the potential muggers chest as it vibrated, shocking her. "Aaah! W-What…"

The man in yellow withdrew the hand from the mans corpse, dropping the body to the ground, and walked towards Rachael.

"Rachael, that's your name, isn't it?"

Rachael wasn't sure how the hell he knew that, but he was worrying her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

She carefully asked, getting ready to fight if she needed too.

"My name, is Reverse Flash you could say, and you my dear, you're going to become my right hand woman."

"Reverse Flash. Wouldn't that imply there already is a Flash?"

"There will be, in the future." The yellow man revealed. "He, shall become The Flash, the one you might know as The Streak. And you, are going to be joining my side. I've had my eye on you for a while now, your unique abilities, are interesting to me, and could help me tip the balance in my favour."

"Why the hell would I do that? And what balance?"

Reverse Flash smirked as he walked closer to her. His hand went quickly to her face, stroking her cheek. She winced, trying to understand what was going on. His fingers went down to her neck, then he pulled away.

"The balance, between me, and The Flash, and Matthew Stone, together, they could potentially kill me."

"Then why would I want to help you?"

"Because, you hate Caitlin Snow, don't you? And Iris West?"

Those names scorned her more than she thought they would.

"Those bitches, they broke up my relationship. Now, I've lost everything. I wanna kill them both for this. Especially that Caitlin, stealing Matt away from me...bitch, fucking bitch."

"Then, you join my side, and I will make sure you get your revenge on them, and Matthew Stone as well. Don't you want to kill them?"

Rachael's face turned upwards into a dark smile.

"That's a nice thought. But Matt was always stronger than me in a fight. Even back when we were in the League, he was stronger at fighting than myself."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You've not even begun to harness the potential you have inside of you, you can do more than merely change your appearance. Come with me, and I'll make sure you're well looked after, Rachael."

Rachael looked down at the extended hand of his.

She was hesitant, the hand signified a turn in her life.

Was she ready?

Did she want to have the turn?

She didn't know, but she was tempted, she surely was tempted, she couldn't deny that.

But then, she smirked, and looked at his face.

"Would you love me now?"

"Yes."

That voice alone caused her to melt, pulling her to him. She took his hand and physically was drawn closer to him. Her hand laid on his chest, and her lips smacked together sensually, almost lustfully. This time, she was going to start her own life, and take charge for herself, and with Reverse Flash, perhaps a truly dark team had been born that day.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young woman strolled through the streets, wearing what appeared to be clothes that were dirty. Her long blonde hair covered her eyes, and also showed a face full of terror, her eyes shining red in the nights sky.

She walked, and walked, trying to control her sense of self.

Trying to find anything that would give her anything of a normal stability.

But, it was very difficult to say the least.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't even think right.

Something, had taken over her.

And she...wasn't the same as before.

"Oh look, she's pretty cute."

A rough looking middle aged man said to his friend who looked similar, but looked to have more weight on than the other.

Both held dirty looks as they ran their eyes over the young woman's body, the woman stopping and looked at the pair of them, her eyes forever shining in the darkness.

"But, she's real dirty though."

The fatter one commented, but the other man went to her, running his fingers through her hair.

She hissed at him, causing the back to jump back.

"Damn, she's a creepy chick alright. But she's pretty hot, isn't she?"

"I'd do her. In fact, there's no one around, let's do her."

The men crept closer and closer to her, only for the young woman to wave her hand through the air, the air slowly swimming around her hand. The men looked on as she pointed her hands towards the men, then a blast of air erupted out of her hands, knocking the men right away from her, hitting their bodies on the wall nearby.

She growled, picking up a stick. Her hands glowed as it began shifting and changing, something that shocked the men. It became quite sharp looking, as she strolled forward.

"Die...die...die..."

She muttered as the men pushed themselves back as far as they could. With the very sharp looking stick, she thrusted it forward, the men ducking. The stick pierced the brick wall, and then she sliced through the wall.

The men let out screams as she moved forever forward, slashing through various objects as she went after the fat one.

"S-Stop please!"

He cried as she made it to him, her eyes blazing.

She raised her weapon, and went to stab downwards...

"Stop!"

A hand grabbed her hand, causing her to look at the person who stopped her.

Her eyes furrowed in on the man, and then her eyes shifted from red, to their usual colour.

She looked at him, blinking as she was remembering what had happened.

"Are you back with me?"

"Yes...I am."

The young woman nodded, as she looked at the stick in her hand.

She dropped the stick and then shook her hands.

The man who helped her, looked at the would be rapists, and growled menacingly.

"Get lost or I'll deal with you! Let's put it this way, you'll die!"

They let out girly cries, and ran away.

The girl looked towards the man, and began shedding tears.

"I can't help it...these powers, I don't even know what they are...everything I touch seems to do weird things...the air blasts, and things become sharp, and break, and I don't know what to do..."

"Your powers, are quite strong. You can alter and control things, change their properties and molecules, like you do with your wind blasts, changing the air molecules, putting them together, and blasting it outwards, and changing that stick to be as sharp as a sword by changing it's properties, at least that's what I think your powers are, though you haven't changed the objects into anything else like the stick is still a stick, and isn't anything else, but changed it so it is very hard...so, maybe for now, you can only... It would make sense from what I've seen...not that we have access to the best equipment to test that theory."

The girl hollowly laughed, as she looked up at the man.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's okay, this isn't your fault, Jean."

Jean continued shedding tears, then collapsed onto the mans chest.

"I'm sorry, you're looking after me, and I can't even control this...thing, this dark impulse inside of me..."

"I'll stop you, if you do anything. I will stop you, none of this is your fault."

"Is that you saying that, or is that other you saying that?"

The man chuckled softly.

"Both of us. But, I'm mostly out when you're around, mostly."

"I see...I am so sorry for causing problems like this, with all your problems going on, you didn't need mine added into the mix."

"Shhh now Jean, let's get going before anyone sees us."

The man ran his finger through her hair, then her face collapsed onto his chest. Knowing she was tired, he didn't mind that she did that.

The man lifted her up bridal style, and began walking.

"Where did you go anyway?"

As if it clicked within her mind, she pulled out a bottle of pills, and took one out.

"Take this."

"What is it?"

"Anti-psychotic, pretty powerful and fast acting stuff, it should help you balance out your mind. I didn't steal it either before you ask, I know some people, and I know how to get these things." He looked less than willing. "Trust me, I did major in medical science though it wasn't my main area of expertise, I have been around you enough to at least be aware of your condition. Now, take it, my orders."

The man decided to trust her, and took the pill.

He swallowed it without the use of water.

It took a minute or so, before he felt...calmer, collected. At least more than usual.

"Wow..."

"Fast acting I see, interesting. See, just leave your condition to me, and I'll leave me to you, a team."

"I don't mind this kind of team."

He admitted as she smiled.

She looked ashamed as she was carried around.

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired right now. I don't mean to be."

"It's fine, you can cook for us."

"We have food?"

Once again, the man chuckled.

"I'll get us some, you can cook it."

"I'm surprised you'd be willing to eat my food, my brother was more of a cook than I was, mine usually made people violently ill. Hehe, he always said that the usual roles between us would be reversed, that he'd be the stay at home brother, and I'd be the worker sister, he always said that I was so smart and capable, when he was the smartest and most capable person I had ever met in my life..."

"You miss your brother."

It was a statement, rather than a fact.

The young woman steeled herself, breathing out.

"Yeah, I really do. But...as I am, I'd be putting everyone at risk, I can't do that to him...it's easier for him to think I'm dead...than this."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

She wished that was true.

"Besides the fact that I am a molecule master, and am trying to not kill people everyday? No...it's easier like this. Besides, I've got you to keep safe."

"Who keeps who safe?"

He chuckled back, as she allowed her eyes to close gently.

"Can we watch the stars tonight?"

She asked, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we can watch stars, Jean."

"I love watching stars, especially with you."

The man looked down as the girl whimsically sighed outwardly, hugging around his neck, and then soon fell asleep.

The man, just smiled at the girl, glad to have someone else around him that could, understand.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of it! Felicity (not everyone's fav character, I'm 50/50 on her myself) came into the story for this chapter, and in her own way, helped Matt move along. But now, Matt and Rachael, are over with, no longer dating, and now he can move onto more, endeavor's. But we also saw Matt beginning to get a hang of his powers, even fighting off Snart's coldgun. But Rachael has joined up with Reverse Flash! What's going to happen now!? And at the end, Jean made an appearance, and more explanations on her powers, rather than just wind manipulation, she's able to alter properties/molecules, basically controlling them, of anything she touches. So, by running her hand through the air, she can change that into blasts of air, and can even turn normal objects into weapons, and she'll be able to do more in the future as well! Just wait until she's with Matt, those two are gonna be doing some cool combos together. But, who was that man with her? Answers, shall be revealed...eventually.**

 **Now, for Frankie...I didn't expect her to be such a hit with everyone, but she is, and I am glad, because she's got quite the role to play. But people have been asking about costumes, and such, so, if anyone has any ideas for her, then please let me know! Also, should her superhero name be 'Magenta' since that's what she calls herself when she flips to evil mode, or should she have another name instead? If so, suggest away! And, that's it, until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; She should've done yeah, but now she's together with Wells, for the moment anyway. I've not watched that so I wouldn't know, but glad there's a reference out there for you to derive from~ Yeah, I guess she could be, maybe something like changing it from a bad thing into a good thing. No, she's not gonna be going that far off, because his is being partially forced out by Wells, but she'll still have her moments, when the needs arise. I looked those up, and they seem pretty cool to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 1; Yup, she's very gone now! He kicked her out, and is glad to see the back of her. She is yeah, that's gonna be interesting going forward. I thought they'd be cool on their own, and with Matt as well, they'll have some pretty cool combinations together. Yeah, that seems to be the general thought, and yeah, I don't see why not. No worries, I got some good ideas. I could see her having that, maybe even better than most. Yeah, she would, and he'll be taking her with him when it is revealed about such things. Caitlin will be involved in the story, it will be her, Frankie, Matt, and even Iris and a new character introduced this chapter who'll mainly be involved. By that time, they could be close to getting married, and would've been together for about, two years at that point. So, yeah, she'd definitely confide in Matt about it, as he would understand the hardness of dealing with powers you can't control, and a dark side as well. He's not, he's gonna be getting a new place when Frankie comes to him.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, we're moving forward now!**

 **pyrojack25; Well, actually, she already has her powers now, she'll be more important than she was in the series, or she might be again in the future of the canon series. Hehe, yeah she kinda is, and why she is, shall be revealed in time, if people sympathize with her, or not, well we'll have to see in the future. Hehe, yeah, it is yucky, but necessary. They both are Meta's yeah, with some pretty strong powers. Hehe, indeed we are.**

 **Endlesstrike; Well, thank you very much, I'll try my best to do it justice. Yeah, I see that sometimes in places, and it isn't just that, it is a broad term, and can have different, and unique uses of said powers. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Indeed, Matt told her whats what. Indeed, Iris was quite the character last chapter, helping out her friend like that, and Caitlin herself helping him move on from it. Indeed, she did help in her own way. Exactly, he's a realistic person, and knows, even about himself, and how dangerous he could be, and wants everyone to be prepared. Indeed yeah, he's getting a hang of it, and in this chapter, we'll see him doing more, potentially fatal to himself, but more advanced stuff. Hehe, surely, they have a very, weird thing between them. Well, it's clear that she's unstable, so she'll be drawn to someone powerful who offers her his hand.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not, it might take Matt some convincing to actually allow her to go and fight enemies, but she'll be involved once she comes fully into the main story. And yeah, I don't see why not~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it ended quite, explosively, didn't it? Well he was quite pissed off, not only with her, but his growing powers, his mind becoming more under stress, and how he has something inside that's threatening to kill people, something that he doesn't want. She is yeah, it's for the plot's sake, and those two will have a...weird dynamic between the other. Hehe, that would be totally sick, and awesome burn at the same time~ They were, they have a weird bond because in a sense, they are both hackers. It was, wasn't it? She's so adorable when showing signs of jealousy. It was a dick move to do, she was trying to protect her brother, even if it wasn't the right way to go about it, she just doesn't know whats happening to him.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, she's finally gone now! Well, she has done now, so you've been answered~ He did indeed, he gets what's going on, and he knows that he has to prepare for every eventuality, even if he is the bad guy, knowing his other side, he really does need to prepare for that kind of endevour huh. He did indeed, he shows some cool stuff, and in this chapter, he'll show some more as well. Well, she's with him because, she really doesn't have much of a choice, and she goes to power, as we'll begin learning as we go through. It is, but she had her own reasons for wanting to make him believe that, even though she does regret it, she wants to protect her elder brother. Yeah, it's gonna be something when they meet again~**

 **Ragna; That would be cool, wouldn't it?**

 **Lightwave; Indeed, it was about time huh. Exactly, they were, at least Matt was in the dark, and this chapter might begin to explain why that was. Ooh yeah, he definitely enjoyed doing that. Well, Matt soon will be showing a good spectrum of his abilities, it's going to be interesting going forward. Yeah, she did restore some confidence in him, and soon he, and Caitlin will begin moving forward together. Heee, it was pretty cute, wasn't it? She has been, and yeah, it might not be the best decision, though her head is in another space currently. She does, and it shall soon be revealed why, though big hints have been given.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, she surely is, but she's gonna be more than that going forward. She can't, but she doesn't want to, and yeah, go Matt indeed! Hehe, they had this, weird little bond huh, and it showed a cute side from Caitlin as well. He's gained Snart's attention, it's gonna be quite interesting going forward. She has been yeah. While it isn't the best decision, she, in her muddled mind, thinks it is the best thing that she can do, even if it is unintentionally hurting Matt even more. Their reunion is gonna be interesting~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Plastique**

"Okay, okay! We've got to get this up to scratch now! We've got literally seven hours before the party starts!"

Matt cheered as he looked around his club, yes his club.

No longer was it going to be Rachael influenced. He was going to do it his way, and he was going to do it good as well. That's one of the things that he wanted to change. He wanted to begin his life again, even if it meant that he would have these thoughts that wouldn't stop pounding inside of his head, he still needed to do his job, one of them anyway.

As he looked around at the people coming and going, making sure that the club was all set.

Tonight was an important event, it was a sort of, reopening, re-imagining or other things like that.

Whatever one called it, that's how it was.

He was glad though.

A new ideal for the club...though he still was missing some staff, Rachael having left now, he was down at least one member, and one of Rachael's best friends also took off, though he didn't mind. He was going to get through it, whether it was with Rachael, or without her, and honestly, he wanted to be without her due to what was going on.

Iris, who happened to be around, on her break from her job at Jitter's, walked closer to Matt.

"Eeh, Matt...there's a guy at the door...he said something about wanting to see the owner to Susan, and she asked me to tell you."

Matt turned towards the door, and walked closer to see that in fact there was.

He was a young man, around the same age as Matt himself, with glasses, and dark hair. He was shorter than Matt, and less muscular, and Matt just saw his face, and he looked, slightly overconfident about something. Matt didn't know why, but he got the feeling that he was quite, like that, yet he also got, some good vibes from him.

" _Seems smug to me. Dunno why, but I get a weird feeling from this guy._ "

That's the vibe Iris got from him, and Matt heard it from her mind, agreeing with her mental thoughts.

"Excuse me, we don't open for another seven hours yet."

The young man looked Matt up and down and he heard " _Cuter in person, and nice body._ " coming from the mans head, Matt giving him a questioning look.

"I realize that, I can read the time quite well outside. I'm not here to dance in the club, I'm here for a job."

Matt blinked, sharing a glance with Susan.

"Really? Seems rather abrupt. You could've emailed me before coming down."

"I suppose." He seemed nonchalant. "I just need some work, and I heard you could provide that for me. I read it in the classifieds."

"Well, seems like you're confident. What position were you thinking of applying for exactly?"

"Bartender."

He replied with a slightly smug look to him, Matt wasn't sure why either.

"I see, then please come this way."

Matt showed him towards the bar itself, while Iris looked on.

The man walked past Iris, and smiled in a slightly demented way, Iris shivering.

"Well, I've got a job to get back to. Can't wait for tonight, it's gonna be awesome."

"Aah yeah, don't worry, you're my V.I.P guest with Eddie, and the S.T.A.R Labs gang."

"Barry?"

"I count him with the S.T.A.R Labs gang. Don't worry, I didn't forget our fav Barry~"

He retorted as Iris nodded with a giggle.

"Then I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you later."

Now that Matt wasn't seeing Rachael, Iris didn't have a worry about doing this.

She hugged onto him, and the pair kissed one another's cheeks in a friendly way.

The man from the bar looked on with a slightly annoyed look on his face, as they did that.

Iris then left the club as Matt strolled over to the young man.

"So, Mr..."

"Hartley. Hartley Rathaway."

The man introduced himself, Matt not even blinking at the name since he didn't know him from the next person.

"Mr Rathaway then. Relation to Rathaway Industries?"

The newly named Hartley placed his hands together.

"Hartley, please. And yes...but, I would rather not comment on that."

Sensing the mirth in his voice, Matt left it largely alone for now.

"Hartley then, what made you decide to apply for a job, here exactly? There's plenty of nightclubs around here, why this place exactly?"

"It's close to home, I like the nightlife, and I quite like...the sights around here." Matt furrowed his eyebrows, as he heard his thoughts. " _Besides, if I have to do this, then at least I can look at a cute guy for a few hours._ "

Rather than feeling worried about Hartley, Matt actually took that as a compliment from Hartley.

"W-Well, have you ever worked in an establishment like this before?"

"No, but I am...eager to learn. I presume you'd want to see my resume."

The way he said that made him sound quite arrogant, yet also, something else as well, and he didn't know what that thing was.

"It's like you read my mind Hartley."

Hartley brought out his resume, and Matt glanced over it.

As he did, he couldn't help but notice that Hartley kept staring towards him, in a way that, while not uncomfortable, in a way that he was, looking for something.

Once finishing, Matt cocked his head.

"You seem very...qualified in many areas. I can't help but think bartender is a little...a lot less than what you're capable of. If I didn't know better, then you're more of a genius than a bartender. I can't help but think a lab would be more your cup of tea than a bartender."

"I'm down on my luck, and finding jobs I am qualified for is...difficult, and I would rather have a job that I can do at night, until I can, get back on my feet again."

Matt nodded cautiously. He didn't even need mind reading to know something was going on. Hartley was calm, collected, and a very smooth talker, but something about him looked, off, and he wasn't sure what that was.

"I understand, had a tough time then?"

"For nearly a year now, yeah."

Now, Matt knew that was more honest than what he was saying.

"Yeah, I can relate to that."

Hartley cocked his eyebrows upwards.

"You can?"

"I can." Matt agreed, "You know, as a bartender, you have to be able to mix drinks, and meet, and greet people with a smile. You'll have to show your best foot forward, you know? And...you know, with the way you speak and all...I'm not that sure you're, right for this type of work. Not that I don't think you're qualified, actually from your resume alone, I think you could probably build an atom bomb, I just...it takes a certain, flare to deal with customers, and I want to make sure that you, have that."

"I realize that, and trust me, I can be very charismatic when I need to be. Also, a part of being a bartender is anticipating the bosses needs as well, and for that, allow me to prepare you a drink. Think of me as your willing Pawn to the King of the bar, and allow this Pawn to fix the King a drink."

"Okay, I'll bite. Make me something, original, or at least rare."

"Can do."

Matt watched Hartley mix a drink, and couldn't help but notice that he kept running a hand over his ear every now and again. Whatever reason that was, Matt could tell that he was in slight discomfort.

When he was done, Matt took the drink, and had a sip.

"Hmmm, not bad. What do you call it?"

"The Hartley Special. Not the most original name I know, but I quite like it. Maybe you could think of a better name in the future?"

"And I like this drink." He took another sip again, and hummed in delight. "Hmmmm, I could drink this all day."

Hartley looked smug as Matt furrowed his brows.

Matt then gave Hartley a quick interview. Honestly, he did kinda need another bartender, but he was going to be precise, and he needed to make sure that Hartley was, right for the job.

However as he talked, he could see that he was a somewhat decent person. There was, something about Hartley that he didn't quite understand, but there was, something going on with him.

When done, Matt took a breath.

"You know what? I'm gonna give you a chance. You're better than the others that have applied for a job, and you do make a good drink, really good...phew, what a buzz that is... Of course, I have to give you a background check, but until that's cleared, how about..." He looked around, and saw Susan walking by. "Susan, come here please."

She complied and walked over.

"Something I can do for you Boss?"

"Yeah, actually. This young man, Hartley, is gonna do a temporary job here until his background check has been, well checked. I'm not sure if it is legal...but, it doesn't matter, it's not a full job yet, just part time I guess. Since we can't leave him to do his own thing, would you mind if he shadowed you?"

She looked towards Hartley who was giving a sly smile.

She knitted her brows together.

"Of course not."

"Good." Matt turned towards Hartley who smiled. "Well, seems like, with all things looking good on the background check, you'll have a good position here."

Hartley smiled even wider than before.

"That's great, I can't wait to begin."

Matt stuck out his hand, which Hartley took.

"Welcome to the team then."

Hartley briefly looked at Matt's hand in his own, and he could feel a slight quickening of his heart beat.

He stopped when he noticed Matt giving him a weird stare.

"Y-Yeah thank you very much."

Matt smiled towards the young man who smiled slightly back.

* * *

"Okay, are you sure this is the place…?"

Cisco couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the line towards the club that Matt had run. Within a week of breaking up with Rachael, he had been throwing himself into restoring the club the way that he wanted, and now, it could be shown very easily.

The line was long, very long indeed. Spot lights surrounded the area, and went into the sky. There were bouncers at the door, even a check list being shown as well. Iris, Barry, Eddie, Caitlin, and Cisco all stood there, not in the line, but near the line, trying to understand…just how the hell Matt managed to get all of these people to come.

"Hey…isn't that…"

Iris pointed out a woman that was dressed to impress. She looked very elegant, and naturally graceful.

"Yeah, that's…holy crap, how did he get her to come…"

Eddie was baffled, bewildered.

All of them were.

They were staring at celebrities, from all over the country, big and small ones.

"Suddenly, I feel underdressed."

Caitlin looked at Cisco who was just dressed in jeans, and a shirt as well. He wasn't exactly that badly dressed yet he wasn't the most obviously dressed either. Caitlin looked at her own dress, and wasn't sure if it was going to be enough.

"With these celebrities around, do you think he'd let us in?"

Barry wasn't so sure at this moment, the way that he was, and the way that the others were dressed, plus different celebrities, he wasn't so sure what to think about this honestly. But Iris didn't seem deterred.

"Ooh come on, this is Matt we're talking about, he would let us in, let's just go to the front, explain who we are, and we'll be able to get in. It's easy as that."

The others didn't share Iris' optimism, but followed her towards the door anyway. Once getting there, the bouncer looked towards them, then cocked his head to the side.

"You need to wait in line."

Iris smiled weakly, but then an idea came to her, and she addressed it honestly, at least as much as she could.

"Well…we're V.I.P's."

"We're V.I.P's?"

Cisco whispered to Caitlin, the girl shrugging her shoulders.

"V.I.P's? There's many of those tonight Miss. What is your name?"

"We could be under West, or Allen, or Thawne, or Snow, or whatever Cisco's last name is."

"You didn't even learn my last name!?"

"Sorry Cisco…I really am sorry. I want to say it's Ramundo…"

Iris didn't and couldn't feel any guiltier than she was feeling right now.

"It's Ramon. Whatever…"

Cisco didn't know if he could accept that or not, but it did seem like Iris was sorry so she had to let it go.

The bouncer kept checking for the names, but then the door to the club opened, and revealed a very nicely, handsomely dressed Matt. Iris, and Caitlin just stared at the open shirt, the flashy looking clothing, not how he usually dressed. But, it looked good, and he seemed to be smiling quite happily, even if it was, odd that he would be after a week of ending his relationship.

"Hey, Chris, someone is…" Matt walked closer as he spoke, then saw the others. "Guys, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get here." Matt lightly tapped the muscle man on the arm, a playful smile on his lips. "I told you to let them in if you saw them."

"Sorry, they looked different to the pictures shown boss."

[Boss?]

It was odd to hear Matt being called that. They were used to calling him boss, or something along those lines. But, not the way that he was being shown right now, it was like seeing something else entirely different.

"That's right. Now come inside, fun, fun and more fun to be had~"

Cisco didn't waste time, and neither did the others. They walked past the bouncer, and as Iris did, she showed a superior look on her face, a knowing look at the same time, and that made the bouncer grunt at her, causing her to jump, and hurry inside of the club.

As soon as she did, she and the others nearly died.

"Ooh my God…"

Barry looked at the different celebrities in the club, and almost fainted, he could barely keep his tongue from wagging at the sights around him. And the others weren't exactly in much better shape either.

"How…how, did this…how did…ooh my, this is…this is really…geez, this is something that I didn't think I would see…this is something, this is really something, I can't even think straight right now which is a first for me…"

Caitlin couldn't help but stare at the different celebrities as Cisco walked closer to Matt.

"Hey, you think we could meet some of these celebrities?"

"All in due time, just don't scare them. It took a lot of hard work, dedication, and resources to bring these people together. And now look, the club is booming, and soon, Taylor is gonna be singing one of her new songs, it's going to be good. Anyhow, follow me."

They didn't have a reason not too, and followed him. Iris, and Eddie especially looked quite happy this day, a day for the couple to be together, it was a good time for the pair of them, and even Barry seemed to be enjoying himself.

At the bar itself, Hartley, who was serving drinks, or rather taking orders, looked and saw Cisco and Caitlin. His brow drenched with sweat, shaking his body.

"Shit!"

He ducked, just as Cisco and Caitlin looked over.

Susan looked down, and cocked her head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing, just got to go and do something."

Hartley crawled away like he was running away.

Getting over to the bar, Matt saw Susan, and smiled.

"Hey Susan, where's the newbie?"

"He...kinda crawled away."

"Crawled away?"

She nodded, and pointed towards the office.

"He went that way."

"I see...I'm gonna have to go and see him."

"Is that the smug guy from before?"

Iris butted in, Matt nodding.

"Yeah, I decided to give him a chance, he might be smug but he serves a mean drink." Iris nodded, as long as it was good for Matt, then she was content. "Anyway Susan, how's it going?"

"All's going well boss. The guests are happy, the annoying usual problems have been cut to a minimal, and it seems that even Taylor wishes to see you later, I told her that you'd see her in about, twenty minutes."

"Should be good." Matt went to the other side of the bar as the gang followed. "Now Susan. These people are my new friends. You know Iris."

"Yeah, hey Iris, how have you been?"

"Not bad, pretty good actually."

Susan nodded as Matt pointed out the others.

"That's Eddie Thawne, he's a cop, or detective or something. He's also Iris' boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"And nice to meet you as well detective."

Susan smiled as Cisco's face neared the bar. Matt pointed towards him, and introduced him.

"That's Cisco Ramon, he's a scientist or something."

"Cisco, he's pretty cute."

Cisco's face turned a little red as Barry's lips curled upwards. Cisco tried to form words, but it just came out as "Hummina…" which didn't make sense, but Susan found it a treat to hear such things out of Cisco's mouth.

"That's Barry Allen, he works with the police, he's a CSI."

Barry awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"N-Nice to meet you."

"Hello Barry, CSI huh, such an important job. Geez boss, what's with these cute guy friends?"

"I know, seems like I know these oddly attractive people." The pair shared a laugh as he turned to Caitlin. "This is Caitlin Snow, my personal doctor. How cool, right?"

"Ooh, that's the same Caitlin you've been talking none stop abou-"

"Susan!"

Matt chastised as he covered her mouth.

Caitlin held a bemused look on her face as did Iris. She had to wonder, just what had Matt being saying about her when she wasn't around, and what, if anything she would want to say either.

He took in a breath, then uncovered Susan's mouth.

"Now, whatever they want to drink, give it them, free of charge, kay? Yeah, that would be for the best actually. Let's go from there, and let's see where the night takes us. Speaking of, be back soon."

Matt walked off, and greeted some people, as the others weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and began getting drinks together. All of them began ordering drinks, of course they wouldn't go too far, and order more than they could handle.

Once they sat down, Eddie, Cisco, and Caitlin went to get something, leaving Barry and Iris alone.

"I'm glad you became friends with Cisco, Caitlin and Matt."

"They're cool, right?"

"They saved your life, Barry. That makes them the coolest people I've ever met. It's nice that you guys became friends. Plus then there's Matt that could actually, do something that would be…well, never mind there Barry~"

She didn't know what he was talking about at all, but there was something that was going on, and she didn't know what that thing was either.

Eddie then came over, and they decided to have a dance together.

* * *

Back in the office, Matt walked in to see a slightly distressed Hartley.

"Hartley, is something wrong? Has something happened?"

Hartley sat down and put his head back.

"Ooh God, I didn't expect this."

Matt curiously walked over, and sat down next to him. Hartley glanced towards him, and saw how close he was, pulling away slightly, his heart beat rapidly increasing.

"Are you overwhelmed by the crowds, and such? It can be quite daunting on your first night if you aren't used to it, especially tonight with all of the celebs and such. Do you need to take a minute?"

Hartley glanced at Matt, quite stunned that Matt seemed quite understanding.

"It's my first day, and I'm already taking time out. So overwhelming."

Matt placed a hand on Hartley's shoulder, giving it a comforting pat, Hartley once again quite shocked.

"It's okay, it's your first day, take time out, and collect yourself. You've been doing great so far. I've had some plenty of happy customers from your drinks, I'm gonna need to keep you around."

Hartley turned his eyes to Matt, in a shocked way.

"You want me to stay when I am bailing like this?"

"I don't see this as bailing, I see it as needing a time out. Just think of it as your break, and come out when you're ready, okay? And if you can't go back out there, then Scott always needs some help with stock. With your brain, I'm sure you'd manage to make that place a very organized area."

Hartley allowed a genuine smile to appear on his face, he hadn't...been treated so kindly in a long time, even when he was...even with his past.

"Thank you, Matthew."

"Ehe, it's Matt."

He corrected, but Hartley shook his head.

"Matthew sounds more distinguished, like a true King."

Matt allowed bemusement to fill his eyes.

"Eeh, maybe you can, only because I like your voice, it sounds so weirdly and oddly sweet, and uncaring at the same time, it's nice. And you remind me of Harry Potter, and I like Harry Potter."

Hartley took that as a compliment as Matt stood up.

Matt went to walk away when Hartley suddenly grasped his ears.

"Aaaaagh..."

He let out a little cry, confusing Matt.

"A-Are you alright?"

He was concerned for Hartley, seeing that he was beginning to experience pain.

"I-It's fine, d-don't worraaaagh!"

Hartley dropped down to the ground, and Matt could see that there were tears in his eyes.

"Hartley! It's okay, I'm here..."

Very concerned, he bent down, and placed a hand on his back as Hartley inadvertently clung to Matt's shirt, for, anything. Whether it was comfort, sorrow, pity, even Hartley didn't know, but he didn't let go of Matt's shirt, the pain being quite damaging.

"I'm sorry...I can't..."

Matt shook his head, comfortingly rubbing Hartley's back.

"It's okay Hartley, I wish I could help more..."

He truly did.

He didn't want to see anyone in pain...least of all someone that worked for him.

Maybe because he was so concerned, maybe it was something else...

But something happened.

Matt's hands glowed, and the aura went into Hartley, and the pain...was easing.

Matt didn't know how. If he was using his telepathy to cut off Hartley's sense of pain, or using his telekinesis somehow, he didn't know.

But Hartley's pain seemed to be easing off, Matt rubbed Hartley's back, glad that he could use his powers to help.

Hartley looked up once the pain was gone, and felt his face slightly heat up once meeting the concerned eyes of Matt's.

"W-What happened...?"

He was in a state of confusion, not that Matt could offer any help either in regards to explanations.

"I-I don't know, what happened to you? Your ears...the pain, what happened?"

Hartley pushed away from Matt, sitting on the chair as he readjusted to the...painless feeling.

"I...I have problems with my ears...is all."

Matt knew he was lying about something, or there was more too it, but he didn't know what that was, and he couldn't poke around in Hartley's business either.

"I see...can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?"

Hartley found it strange, that Matt seemed to care so much.

"Why would you care..."

"Isn't it normal to care for people who are in pain? Here, let me get you a drink of water...unless you want something stronger?"

"Water would suffice, thank you."

Matt nodded, getting off the chair he sat on, and got the water.

When coming back, he sat back down, and handed the water to Hartley, who smiled in appreciation.

"There, any better?"

"Remarkably better...I've not felt this good in a while..." Hartley's eyes went towards Matt, who just smiled towards him. "I still don't understand why you'd want to help me."

"Well, you were in pain, and you looked like you needed help. It's okay to rely on people, Hartley. You can rely on me, besides I am your boss, and if you like croaked it, I'd probably be in trouble." Hartley just stared as Matt slapped himself in the head. "Ooh God, I've done it again, that was supposed to be a joke. I'm sorry, that was insensitive-"

Before he could continue, Hartley began chuckling.

"You're very odd Matthew...but kind individual, thank you for being concerned about me, I am better now, thank you."

"Good, then take all the time you need, okay? No need to rush. I'll come back in a little while to check on you, and if you need me, I'll be out there, entertaining the guests...damn, did I just sound like a hooker?"

"You'd be an a very attractive hooker." Matt didn't know how to take that, as Hartley chuckled. "A joke, I thought you might appreciate it."

"Hehe, pretty funny. Well, best be off, my jobs never done."

Hartley watched as Matt patted him on the shoulder, then stood up.

His eyes ran over Matt's body as he walked away, particularly the hip area.

Matt turned his eyes to meet Hartley's as he heard something within his mind.

"Something wrong Matthew?"

"No...suppose not. Be back soon."

Matt walked out of the room, as the bemused Hartley crossed his legs, and arms, and began, thinking deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the bar, Barry took a sip of the drink that he had…but, it didn't do anything for him. He didn't feel any different at all, it was odd that he wasn't feeling it.

Seeing Caitlin and Cisco at the bar, they walked over.

"Guys? I have a problem."

Cisco looked towards the dance floor, and saw Matt speaking with a celebrity.

"We all do when guys like him exist."

Barry and Caitlin followed his gaze, seeing his eyes on Matt. Caitlin, who had a few, looked dreamingly towards Matt.

"Yeah, he's so hot." The two boys turned their eyes towards her, and stared like she had two heads. Caitlin whipped her neck back towards the two males present, smiling weakly. "Uh, I mean, genetically speaking. Because I'm a geneticist, of course." She tried to cover, but it didn't work that well. "Oh, my God, do I sound like Felicity?"

"I'm not talking about Matt. I'm talking about this." Barry downed a nearby tray of shot's, but it didn't affect him. "I can't feel anything."

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when you drink too much."

Cisco played it off as a joke as he drunk his own drink. Caitlin snorted, but her eyes were drifted towards Matt and his body mostly. A luminescent blush dusted her cheeks, and caused her face to turn red.

"No, the alcohol is not affecting me. I mean I literally feel nothing."

Barry explained, but Caitlin seemed to be staring off somewhere else.

Barry walked over, waving a hand in front of her face.

She snapped back into reality, staring at Barry with an uneven stare.

"What's wrong Barry?"

"About my drinking problem…are you okay?"

"F-Fine, I'm fine." She covered, then coughed into her hand. "It's your hyper-metabolism." Caitlin reached to the side of her, taking her bag and looking through it. "I need a sample."

She continued looking through the bag, while Cisco went to the bar.

"I'll get more shots."

"I swear, I had a Vacutainer here."

Barry looked surprised when she said that.

"Wait, you carry a blood collection kit in your purse?"

"You have your hobbies."

Caitlin took his blood, and out it in her machine as Matt strode over.

"What's wrong with you Barry? Not enjoying yourself?"

"I can't get drunk."

"Why? This shit is good…"

"No, the drinks are fine…it's me, I just can't get drunk." He put his hands behind his head, and sighed deeply. "I mean, I'm only 25, and my drinking days are already over."

"Bummer, sounds sucky. I don't think I would be able to live if I couldn't get drunk."

That didn't exactly help Barry all that much either, he didn't even want to know what kind of fresh hell that would be if he couldn't get drunk. That's one of the only things Matt could say that he enjoyed in his life now.

Matt watched as Eddie had to leave, Iris walking over.

"Eddie just got a call about some kind of bombing on 8th, weird or what? Someone doing that around here…"

"Barry need to see you in the back, see you guys."

Making an excuse for Barry to leave, Matt pushed Barry out of the door practically, and left them alone for a few moments.

When he returned, Matt smiled gently.

"Seems like Barry isn't feeling well, he's just gonna need a few."

"Oh, poor Barry."

As she said that, Matt talked with Iris, and the others, hoping that Iris wouldn't figure out that Barry had just disappeared. Cisco made a connection with Barry's phone, but then Iris dragged him away so Matt took the phone for him and Caitlin to deal with it.

"Barry, what's going on?"

Matt spoke as he led Caitlin to a private area, so they could speak with Barry.

[Guys, there's a window washer, and he's gonna fall.]

"Don't try and catch him. You don't have super strength."

Matt spoke through the phone as he shared a look with Caitlin.

[Well, is there, like, a bed store near here? What if I get a bunch of mattresses and stack them?]

Even Matt thought that would be a stupid move, and he didn't usually think about such things.

"Barry, this isn't a roadrunner cartoon."

Caitlin berated, as they both heard "Help!" coming from the side of the phone, Barry's com's that was. They both had to wonder what the hell happened. All the knew was about an explosion, and that wasn't any good either.

[How fast would I need to go to run up the side of a building?]

"That depends. How far up do you need to go?"

Matt replied, not really sure what he would be able to tell him anyway.

[I don't know. 50 meters, give or take.]

Matt and Caitlin shrugged their shoulders. Cisco was more of an expert on things like this, but Matt took the phone anyway.

"Just run really fast and you'll be fine."

"But you need to maintain your velocity on the way down, or…"

Caitlin paused, Matt hearing from her thoughts on what would happen, and he wasn't pleased with it either.

[Or what?]

Matt and Caitlin shared a look between them, then giving a sheepish smile on their faces.

"Splat."

Matt broke the news, and they both heard groaning coming through the phone.

[Great.]

With that, Barry cut off the communication and left the pair alone together.

As soon as he hung up, Matt and Caitlin stared at one another.

"This really is a good night Matthew. You've done quite well, and the celebrities, are…how did you get into contact with these people?"

"Pulled strings, favours, and such, no big deal. But, it wasn't so bad I suppose, it was something that I had to do. Also, you seem to be enjoying yourself more than normal anyway. You seem to be smiling more."

"Yeah, I've had some thing's to smile about lately. It was good, for me to speak with you like this Matthew, you've made me feel good again after many different things that have happened, and you are looking, happy."

"Happy…that's something that I can't be sure to say yes or no about honestly."

Matt spoke with a sincere smile, trying his best to smile.

"Because of…well, has Rachael, happened to come by since?"

"No, and I'm glad. I, just feel better than I did before. A weight, has been lifted off my shoulders, that's how I honestly feel right now."

"And how are you handling the fact that there's, also many people here tonight. How's that on your mind?"

That was a good question in Matt's eyes, he didn't think that she would even be worried. Yet, something about her made him feel good, and relaxed. Different than when he was with Rachael, it was always different.

"Besides the fact that I feel like my head is going to explode? I'll get through it, don't worry so much about me Caitlin, I'm gonna be alright."

Though he said it with a smile, something about the smile wasn't exactly the best either.

"Good, I'm glad…Matthew, come and have a drink with me, okay?"

"E-Eh, yeah, sure! Sounds good to me!"

They went into the club again and started drinking and talking, getting to know one another quite well.

* * *

At the end of the night, Matt made sure that Caitlin and the others had gotten home well, and he walked towards the side of the road so he could get a cab out of there, and he could get home, he wouldn't be able to drive, he knew that though, though right now, he was seeing Hartley off, having a small chat just before he went.

"Well Hartley, seems like the stock room is very organized thanks to you. Seems like you're a God's send, at least Scott thought so anyway."

Hartley scratched the back of his head slightly sheepishly.

"Thanks, Matthew. Well, I've got to head home now. Thank you, for today."

"Yeah, you did well Hartley, if you still wanna come back tomorrow, then please contact me, you have my details?"

Hartley nodded, as they made it to the road.

"Yeah, I do. Well, goodbye."

Hartley crossed the road, and walked out of Matt's sight.

Once he was gone, Matt turned and walked towards where he knew a cab would be.

However, he couldn't help the feeling that he was being followed for some reason.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being followed.

When he waited on the corner, he turned his head sharply to the left as a figure approached him.

He was willing to defend himself…

But he stopped when he saw who it was following him.

When he did, he heard the thoughts " _He should know it's me, Bette, right?_ " and Matt's mind searched for the name, then he remembered what the girl was, and who she was to him, and opened his eyes wide.

"Bette, that's you isn't it?"

The person who approached him was a woman of around his own age, having ginger like hair, and a frightened look on her face. her eyes ran themselves all around Matt, and then she allowed a smile to appear on her face.

"Matt, you've changed…you've grown, bigger, and more muscles. Not like that scrawny kid from back then."

"Heh, you've changed." He looked over Bette, and saw that she was hugging herself oddly. "Bette? What's wrong?"

"Matt…I didn't know what to do, when I got out. I was, worried on what to think, or what to do. But, when I did get out, I thought of you. I heard, that you lived in this City now, and I thought about coming to you, but I didn't know how to explain it, these…these new gifts…no, this curse that I have…"

"Curse?"

She nodded, and walked closer. She placed her hand out in front of her, and put it near Matt.

"If I touch you, you'd explode."

"Explode…"

Matt realized what she was talking about now.

"I-I don't know what to even call it." She rasped out, shaking her body. "These, things happened. After coming back from Afghanistan, I was, in surgery, and then, something happened. Matt, I can't explain it well, but I am…this is going to sound odd, but I can use…I don't know, powers? I have, powers Matt. I can explode things." Matt just stared at her, and she took that to mean he didn't believe her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of come. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

She went to turn, but Matt stuck out his hand, and looked around.

"Bette, I believe you."

"Y-You do?"

He nodded, and then looked to the side, seeing a tree branch on the ground. Summoning energy, he directed it towards the branch. Bette watched as Matt took over the branch, and then swung it at a wall, shocking her.

"You wouldn't believe what I would believe Bette, trust me. Come with me, let's talk."

"Thank you."

Matt and Bette then got a cab, and left for Matt's apartment.

* * *

When getting there, the pair sat on the couch, and started to catch up. They did it for quite a number of hours, they talked, and talked, and talked. They didn't even realize that it was three in the morning when the conversation just continued on with a laugh.

"Remember, remember when that teacher…what was his name…?"

"Professor Doody."

"Right, right. Professor Doody. Remember when he had sat on his chocolate bar, and the ass was covered in chocolate-"

"And it looked like he shit himself?"

""Hahahahaha! He was Professor Doody then!""

The pair laughed together, sharing a good and strong laugh with one another, something that Matt hadn't had the chance to do in a while, neither could believe that they could laugh at a time like this honestly.

They avoided speaking about it, when it was happening.

What was happening. The powers they had, it wasn't something they normally could bring up, it was like it would've been devastating to even whisper about it, and Matt honestly wasn't sure where to even begin.

But, Bette couldn't hold it back anymore.

"So, Matt. Wanna tell me about your powers?" Matt looked uncomfortable as did Bette. "You knew we'd have to talk about it."

"You're not wrong. It's been…ten months now? Yeah, something like that. Ten months ago, when the Particle Accelerator exploded-"

"Wait." She cut him off. "I thought that Eiling gave me these powers."

"Who?"

"Ugh…he's a bastard General. He's been tracking me down since I escaped, he's been trying to get me to do things for him. He won't stop, he's like a well oiled machine, he has been chasing me down. I've been looking for ways to get rid of him, even documents on the doctor who did this to me…but, you're saying, it wasn't?"

"I don't exactly know how these powers work, but I do know that the Particle Accelerator has something to do with it. I have powers of Telekinesis, and Telepathy, and the person who did this, was Harrison Wells."

Bette put on a complicated expression.

"Harrison Wells, that name sounds familiar to me."

"S.T.A.R Labs."

Matt explained, Bette nodding as if she understood.

"I understand, yeah that makes sense. They've always been off, from what I've heard. But yeah, we got our powers from them, then?"

"I think so. I don't understand much of it, but that's how it was. Tomorrow, we can go and check on your powers. I might detest Harrison Wells for what he did, but I do know that Cisco, and the others should be able to help you. If anything, they really are the smartest people I know."

Bette looked at her hands, and then sighed.

"I'm never going to be able to touch anyone again."

"How do you get dressed or eat if you can't touch anything?"

Bette was going to comment, but shrugged her shoulders.

"I try and not touch things with my palms, but I can't touch much without my palms you know? It would be terrible if I couldn't eat. And you know, I'm glad that I was able to find you. I've been looking for a while."

"Heh, I've been here, going crazy. Life's been a bitch since the last time we saw one another."

Matt continued, Bette looking towards him sadly.

"Matt, have I just brought unwanted attention to your door?"

Matt denied what she was saying while shaking his head.

"You're my heterosexual life partner. How could I say that you are? Remember, we're like best friends and such…well, my high school best friend anyway. My other best friend was Hunter, but I've not seen him in ages."

"Speaking of best friends, where's Jean anyway? I thought that you would've…" She saw that his face turned downwards. "Something wrong?"

"Oh…it's just this explosion stuff, not you, the things have been going to shit since that day. Jean's, gone."

"S-She's gone? You don't mean…"

She assumed the worst, but Matt shook his head.

"I don't know about dead, but she's disappeared all together. I can't, even remember the last thing I said to her, it was…well, things happened, and she's disappeared. Dunno if she's dead or not, she's just gone. I hope she's out there somewhere, anywhere that could tell me where she is. But, let's not talk about depressing things. Let's talk about you, and your bombing experience."

"My bombing experience…right, that's something I can't even think about right now. My powers aren't exactly friendly. I touch, and I could kill. I don't want to kill anyone, I only want to help people."

Matt could understand her dilemma, and felt sorry for her, wishing that he could do more for her than this. She deserved more than this right now.

"I know, don't worry. We'll get this sorted soon enough. S.T.A.R Labs will be able to help you, and then you'll be able to go and do what you like, without going into such dangerous situations. Gotta admit though, didn't expect you'd be in the military."

"And I used to be such a good girl too." She snickered as he did. "It was a calling more than anything, despite how cliché that sounded. Wanted to serve my fellow countrymen, and serve on the front lines. But what about you? I couldn't help notice the girl you were with before in the club?"

"Caitlin?" She nodded. "Saw that huh."

"Nothing gets past my eyes Stone. I saw how you were looking at her."

She grinned, as did Matt.

"I see, then yeah…I did truthfully, I kinda like her. But…she wouldn't want to start something with me. I mean, she's so intelligent, I must look like a dunce compared to her. She's so, cool, she's got a weird yet lovable personality. I just really care about her so much. She's helping me with my own powers, she's so determined to help me, and I feel kinda bad that I can't help her out like this. It's just, something that I can't get a good grip on honestly. My powers are also something that aren't good for me either."

"Man, sounds deep. Not heard you speak so passionately since Jenna."

"Jenna? Wow, not thought about her since school. Talk about blast from the past."

"She was a total bitch though."

"Hehe, I seem to attract girls like that." Bette twisted her neck left. "It's, I just got out of a relationship, and she was…well, others could see it, but I refused to see it. She was like, you know, she was quite like Jenna."

"Manipulative, strange, always trying to be superior, the Class A bitch then?"

Matt snorted, then nodded his head.

"That's right, that kind of person. She, cheated on me, and I had to end it. I just couldn't spend time trying to make it work when it hadn't worked for months, even a year now. And, I used my power to read her mind, find out her affair lasted for over a year, and also saw her memories, and then saw that she was sleeping with them in my bed. Do I know how to pick them or what?"

"Man, stop dating bitches! Didn't I tell you? Manipulators, aren't good people!"

Matt laid his head on her shoulder as she smiled towards him.

"I know, I should've listened. Caitlin though is…she's not like anyone I've ever met, and I don't know my own feelings. I don't know what to say, or even how to speak about it. And she's lost her fiancée. What's the acceptable amount of time before even discussing such things with a girl you might or might not like after they have lost their fiancée?"

"How long has it been?"

She asked, only for Matt to lift his head up.

"Ten or so months."

"Ten months seems like a good time. Though, just see how she is, and see if she's interested. Just let it flow naturally…geez, how did you get on without me?"

"I didn't. I ended up getting together with someone who likes emotionally abusing me."

Matt didn't like saying it, but that's how it was in the end.

"Then, I'll check this Caitlin out, and see if she's good enough for you."

"Aah, you don't need too, she really is great for me, I promise you. She's really…great, and I've not…felt this good in a while."

She smiled towards him, and whined. The pair continued to talk into the night, and fell asleep early.

* * *

The next day, Matt took her to S.T.A.R Labs, and walked through the hallways of S.T.A.R Labs, not that he wanted to do this mind you. He didn't like Wells, in any shape of the word, but he had to place his trust in Wells right now, and that's what he had to do.

"So, you sure these people can help me?"

"There's no one else that I'd rather trust, at least I trust Cisco, and Caitlin. The others, I can't really trust, but those two…wait, Barry, I can trust him too. Besides Harrison Wells. There we go, we can trust the others, him he's quite the dodgy person alright."

"So, we can't trust him?"

She asked as they rounded the corner, and showed her to the labs.

"Well, we'll find out eventually."

He showed her to the others, as they all stared at her.

"Who's…this?"

Barry asked, not sure what they could reveal to outsiders, he was just glad that he wasn't in his suit right now.

"Everyone, this is Bette, and she is also a Metahuman like me."

"Metahuman?"

Bette whispered to Matt, who nodded.

"That's what we're called." She nodded in a knowing look on her face. "She's the reason for the explosion last night." They all took steps back, but Matt looked at them with a hard stone look. "She can't control her powers. She touches things, and they explode. Always thought you had an, explosive personality."

He said the last bit to Bette who stuck out her tongue at Matt, a flash of jealousy going through Caitlin's eyes.

"Get lost, you cheeky rat."

"I'm not even a rat."

"Don't lie to me Stone, you could never lie to me."

"I'm sorry." Cisco cut in. "Do you two…know one another or something?"

Matt and Bette smile at one another.

"We went to school together."

Caitlin blinked rapidly as she noticed the closeness of the pair of them.

"She was always getting us into trouble."

"No, I wasn't and you know it. It was always you. You dragged me along into your crazy ideas."

Matt attempted to sneer at Bette but she couldn't even be nearly threatening as he was trying to be.

"So, you're here because…"

Harrison tried to make the connections, so Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't we help people? She's a Metahuman with an uncontrollable ability. Aren't we supposed to help people like her? They all aren't monsters, Bette here is my friend. I thought you all with your big brains would be able to help her."

"Of course we'll help her." Caitlin began as she stood up, and stood near him. "She's your…friend, yes?"

"Best friend."

"Heterosexual life partners in school."

Bette added, as Matt smiled.

"Then, why don't you tell us about what happened leading up to this."

Bette looked towards Matt for reassurance, who nodded.

"It's okay, we can trust Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry." He looked a stern look from Caitlin who rolled his eyes. "And Dr Wells as well."

"Alright, if you say so, then I'll believe in you Matt."

He nodded, and rested a hand on her back.

She then went down through her story.

"I had just returned from Afghanistan ten months ago. I was there defusing roadside bombs and Shrapnel ripped through me." She explained, as she looked towards Matt who smiled back. "I was flown back state side. Spent months at the base recuperating and next thing I know, I became the thing that almost killed me. And Eiling's favourite, new lab rat."

"That bastard wants to try and get through me, he won't be alive long enough."

Caitlin briefly saw that his eyes had turned red, so she gently held onto his wrist, which caused his eyes to snap back to normal. Just her touch alone, caused him to feel better.

" _Would he do that for me…?_ "

Caitlin wondered, if he would say that for her. She didn't know why, it was just a stray thought that she had. And Matt heard it as well, giving her a comforting smile.

"I'd of course do it for my lovely Dr Snow. I'd take anyone out that would want to hurt her."

"Nice try, I know you heard my thoughts, you don't have to reassure my stray thoughts."

"I'm not trying to reassure you of anything, I'm just stating a fact."

Somehow that was more better than anything else he could've said. She felt better that he said that, it made him feel better than beforehand. Harrison looked on, saw that their little conversation had been done, then looked towards Bette again.

"The dark matter must have combined with the bomb particulate inside your body."

Harrison explained, as she looked down.

"I thought Eiling did this to me. But Matt explained before that it was…this place that did."

"Eiling is not smart enough to create someone like you. Clever enough to see your value."

"Do you know of any others who were changed?" She expressed, then turned to Matt. "Besides me and Matt of course."

"There've been a few."

Caitlin said, trying to not look at Barry.

Matt himself just smiled gently towards Caitlin who did it back.

"But…" Cisco put on a smile that was so flirtatious that he was trying too hard, Matt and Bette sharing a smirk between them. "…no one that looks like you." Barry placed his hands in his head, while Caitlin rolled her eyes. Matt chuckled deeply, while Bette just smiled towards him. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." He laughed nervously, then turned his brows downwards. "Please don't leave."

Caitlin leaned forward towards Cisco as he had an unsettled look on his face.

"I know how to perform a lobotomy."

"Now, Cait…you're gonna do some tests on her. Right?"

"That's right."

Matt turned to Bette.

"Want me to come?"

"No, don't worry, I can handle myself just fine."

"Alright then, I'll wait here. If you need anything-"

"I'll call I know, worrywart."

Bette walked towards the labs with Caitlin and shut the door so they couldn't be heard at all.

* * *

As soon as it was clear, Bette looked at Caitlin who began doing some tests. She didn't know how to start the talks exactly, she didn't know how she was going to do it. But, it didn't mean that Bette wouldn't try and make sure that her friend wasn't getting into a situation where she would have to be worried.

"I noticed that since I entered with Matt…you've been kinda looking at me funny?"

"Wha…? N-No, of course not. I was just wondering why he was with a pretty girl…" Bette leaned forward, amused. "…n-not that he couldn't get a pretty girl, it's just I…" Bette rose her eyebrows. "N-No, it's nothing. You and Matthew knew one another from school then?"

"Matthew?" Caitlin turns curious as did Bette herself. "He actually let you call him that?"

"Yeah, why? Doesn't he let others?"

"Not since when we were in school, no. That's what…someone used to call him."

"Who…"

"His brother. He only let his elder brother call him that, before what happened, happened and such, such a bad time for him." She explained, Caitlin only realizing how invasive she was being about Matt's private life. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to ole teddy bear in there."

"Teddy bear?"

Caitlin looked confused yet intrigued at the same time, as Bette snickered.

"Just an insiders joke between us…and the school, that bitch really did a humiliating thing that day…aah well, got her back for it." Bette glanced towards Caitlin. "Caitlin, you're the one Matt said he trusted here."

"O-Oh, did he now?"

She nods and leans forward.

"That's why, I just want to make sure that you're, not trying to hurt him."

"I wouldn't hurt him. N-Not that I have anything to hurt him with."

"I, don't wanna be that person, but I have to for good ole Matt in there. As you've seen, he's not got the…hmmm, greatest taste in women." Caitlin looked slightly hurt by that. "N-Not that you aren't great or anything!" She cleared up. "I'm just saying, I've heard of this Rachael bitch, and how she made him feel…I just don't want someone else to hurt him like that. He's already been through Hell, even before his sister disappeared, which is another mess of drama all together. His brother was...well, Matt saw things, a child shouldn't have to."

Caitlin stopped running tests, and then looked towards her seriously.

"I wouldn't hurt Matthew, I can assure you. If there is, or not anything between us, Matthew is someone I trust, someone I care about, and I wouldn't want to hurt him either. He's, helped me a lot, and I'm very grateful to him. And I wish to help him as well."

Bette looked at her curiously, sizing her up for her best friend.

Even after these years, she was looking out for him.

And she could see that Caitlin was different to what she thought that she would be.

"Good, you've passed my first test."

"How many tests are there?"

Bette smiled brighter than before.

"Ooh, many different ones. Don't worry, they don't hurt…well, maybe the fifth one." Caitlin's brows dropped. "Hehe, I'm kidding."

Caitlin took in a relieved breath.

"So, you and Matthew aren't…"

"What? Dating or anything?" Caitlin looked away as Bette snickered. "No, we aren't. Tried it once when we were like 14 or 15 years old, and it just didn't work. We're great as friends, as lovers…we're really not suited to one another. I mean, I'd rather be his friend than lover, we're quite alike, and just the thought of kissing him that wasn't an affectionate display, as in familial, kinda makes my skin crawl, he's practically my brother at this point. He's one of my greatest friend, and he's a great guy."

"Sounds like you really love him."

"We're heterosexual life partners." She answered with a grin as Caitlin began getting the results. "Something wrong?"

"Let's go and see the others."

Bette wasn't sure what was going on, but she followed Caitlin regardless.

Once outside, she walked to Matt's side, and smiled who did the same.

"Everything go okay?"

"Let's listen to the doctor and find out."

Caitlin shared the results with the others, who all looked curiously towards Bette.

"Her cellular structure's unlike anything I've ever seen. Her nitrogen levels are off the charts."

"Do you think we, and when I see we, I mean you guys, can help her?"

Caitlin wasn't sure about that, and wished that she had better news.

But she had to speak the truth.

"To answer that question, we have to understand how she works, and to understand that, first we have to study her in action."

"You want her to blow stuff up."

Barry looked on with a slight grin, Cisco's eyes brimming with excitement.

"Yes, now we're talking."

"Not in here." Harrison warned, as he looked towards the girl. "She's too unstable."

"I know."

She looked down, as she felt Matt's hand on her back. Just that was comforting enough for her.

"They'll figure it out eventually, don't worry Bette."

"So this is your life now, huh? Testing people like me?"

As she said that, Caitlin looked at Matt who's eyes were on Bette kindly.

"Honestly, we stop people that want to try and hurt people like normal people. Well, Barry there does it too. I use my, various skills, and I am sure that we would be able to do something together. Just think of us combining our powers together."

"Ooh yeah, the possibilities are-"

Suddenly, there was a noise at the console.

Cisco then looked towards Bette who looked at the screen angrily.

Matt looked, and he saw that it was the man known as Eiling, Bette looking pissed off.

"Lock down the pipeline."

"Get Bette out of here." Harrison said, as he rolled towards the door. "I'll take care of Eiling."

"Come on Bette, we'll get douche guy away, and then test your powers. How about that?"

"Yeah, let's get going."

Along with Barry, Caitlin and Cisco, Matt and Bette rushed out of the area as Harrison goes to deal with Eiling.

* * *

Sometime later, Matt and the others went to a different part of the city, a place where things could be happening without anyone noticing. The very fact that Matt saw that Bette was exploding things always brought a smile to his face. It was refreshing to see a friend he knew have powers. While he knew that she didn't want them, he was at least pleased that he could see her because of this, but did wish to help her in anyway that he could.

"Hey, try this one."

Matt telekinetically lifted up a Frisbee and handed it towards Bette.

"You're becoming better at that man."

Cisco commented, Matt smiling to himself.

"Been practicing. I can't lift heavy things, but I can move normal things and such. As long as it isn't a person, I think that I can do something like that. So Bette, ready and unleash it towards the sky, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Leave it to me!"

Bette threw the object into the sky, and a force converged around it.

"Her Trauzl rating is around 45."

Caitlin noted as the Frisbee exploded.

"That's the same as any plastique." Cisco's mind clicked together, and he knew what he was going to call her. "Plastique. Ha first try!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes as Matt tapped Bette's back.

"See? Your powers are pretty cool."

"Cool, I'd prefer for it to be called hot honestly."

"True enough, it was pretty hot I do have to say that."

Matt walked off with Bette, seeing that she was slightly uncomfortable about things happening. They talked about the time that she was within the army, and what she had been doing. And while they were, the three left behind wondered what they had been talking about, and how close they were with one another.

"Hey, Cisco. You don't think he, and her are…"

Barry didn't know how to form the words as he watched the pair laughing together. It was a nice to see Matt laughing like that, even Barry couldn't deny that he hadn't seen a true laugh out of the man for…he didn't even know.

"No, they aren't…I at least hope they aren't."

Cisco answered while staring at Bette's body walking away from them. It was clear that Cisco was feeling certain things for Bette, wanting to know what her and Matt's status' were, it was an interesting feeling anyway.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, folding her arms defiantly.

"They aren't dating, she told me herself. She sees him as a friend, and vice versa. Don't worry Cisco, if you truly…wanted to try something with her, then maybe you and she could meet up for a drink or something."

"Aren't you glad they aren't together Caitlin?"

She looked towards Barry like he had two heads.

"What are you implying exactly?"

The look alone from Caitlin was more than enough to make Barry feel fear.

"N-Nothing, I suppose. I was just sure that you might like Matt."

Caitlin faced away and her face tinged slight pink. She didn't answer the question, and just continued looking towards Matt, and Bette who seemed to be enjoying each other's companies.

"Downrange, insurgents started booby trapping cars. The rest of my tour, I was terrified to touch another vehicle. Now, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life terrified to touch another human being."

"We'll find away to get your powers stable. Heck maybe with time, and control, you'll be able to give people handshakes, and such. It seems like it is your hands, you'll be able to be touched other places, you know?"

"Maybe you're right, but still, just the thought of not being able to hold anyone's hand again. It's that feeling, when you're with a guy you really like. Your hand, and his own connect, and then sparks run through you. If I did that, sparks would run through him, and cause him to explode. Matt, I'd end up killing someone if I ever held their hands."

"Maybe, there can be some, gloves that can be used to control your powers. I know that's not the answer you might want, but this is how life is…it isn't fair though, is it?"

"You're not wrong." She quipped, then turned her body to the side. "Have they tried to help you?"

"Yeah, they've helped me learn how to use my powers. Not reverse them, at least the others don't know about it, I've talked to Caitlin in private about it though, and if she could reverse them, then I don't know."

"If they could reverse it so you weren't a Metahuman, would you?"

He didn't know the answer to that.

He wouldn't know what to even think about it.

The fact that if they could, would Matt take the opportunity to rid himself of his powers.

"That's a good question. I've been thinking about it hard. I've been thinking, and thinking about my life now. These powers, aren't my friend. They work against me a lot of the time, and I feel sick when I have to use them. But, everything changed, and I gained these powers, and found out things…that I'm glad that I found out about. I also made some good friends. Iris, she's great, I think she could be my best friend, apart from you of course, you're still like my bestie ever. But yeah, I met her, Barry's cool, Cisco's weird, but cool as well, and Caitlin as well…I met them all, and they were cool, and I get to help people with my powers."

"Helping people…what could I do with my explosions?"

Matt snickered, as did Bette.

"That's a good question, and the answer is, a lot of things. You could fight crime."

"Me? Fighting crime…I wouldn't have to wear spandex, would I?"

"Hey, I'm not going to be wearing spandex either. I ain't Barry, he's just…eeeh, I couldn't do something like that. It wouldn't be a good thing. But, it doesn't have to be spandex. Just think of us together in a fight, like the old days."

"Heh, when we took down that gang with the others?" Matt nodded his head, as Bette smirked. "I do love the sound of that. But, I don't know…I just wish that I could just get Eiling away from me, I wish to see my parents, but if I went, they'd be put in danger."

"We'll sort this out, we definitely will." At that moment, his phone rang, and he looked at his phone. "Hold on." Matt answered the phone. "Hello?"

He spoke with someone on the other side of the phone as Bette waited.

His face turned downwards in slight annoyance.

Once he hung up the phone he turned to Bette.

"I'm gonna have to go, some issues at the club. I don't wanna go…"

"It's your livelihood. Don't worry, I can chill with the others for a little bit."

"Thanks then I'll see you later."

The pair hugged the best they could, Matt told the others what he was going to be doing, and then left with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

A little while later, Matt arrived back at the S.T.A.R Labs, and saw the gang in the labs, so he walked over to greet them.

"Sorry I was so late. That took a little longer than I expected, but it's all fixed now." Matt walked into the lab to see Caitlin, Bette sat down, Barry, Cisco, and Harrison all lined up around Bette, and saw the uncomfortable look on her face as she slipped on some gloves that had been fashioned for her. "Hey, what's wrong? Did Eiling find out you're here?

"No." Bette shook her head, as she tossed a look to Caitlin. "Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good news."

Matt could even tell by the look on Caitlin's face that there was something wrong.

"Caitlin? What's wrong? S-She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

Caitlin didn't like hurting anyone, especially Matt considering the pain he had already been through. But she had to do it, and looked towards Bette as did the others.

"The shrapnel in your body has merged with you on a cellular level."

Bette's eyes lowered to the ground as Matt inhaled a breath.

"And the technology required to unsplice your DNA it hasn't been invented yet."

That did it for Bette, and she couldn't even think right. Tears filled her eyes, and her body convulsed on the spot. Matt couldn't feel more sorry for her, and placed a hand on her back, her eyes going towards his own.

"Bette. Don't worry, we'll do something…"

She shook her head, wiping under her eyes.

"It's okay. Roger that." She shed some more tears, then looked towards the exit. "I just need a minute. Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up."

She walked out of the room, and Matt went to go after her, but Harrison called him back.

"Mr Stone. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to comfort my friend. You know, the one you just said that she's always going to be a living weapon. And I don't know, maybe see if she wants to become apart of the team. A member that could, help us defeat Metahuman's."

"He's right." Barry weighed in. "Bette, she could be an asset too. Just like me, and Matt."

"Barry. You have an amazing ability to help people. The same could go for Matthew as well. She makes things explode."

Matt looked towards Caitlin and wasn't sure how to take it.

"She's my friend, I'm going to make sure that she's safe. She's my best friend. It would be the same as asking you all to…Barry, would go to the ends of the earth for Iris, and I intend to do the same thing for Bette as well."

"It's too dangerous."

Harrison snapped back, but Matt glared at him.

"Well, she's not going in the pipeline. She's not done anything wrong. There are Meta's that need help, and not just locking away."

"I'm not suggesting she go in the pipeline, but were she to remain at S.T.A.R Labs, it would put all of us at risk."

"From who? Eiling?"

Matt snapped back, not believing what he was hearing from Harrison.

"Eiling is a dangerous man, Mr Stone. We do not want him as an enemy."

Matt looked disbelieving towards Harrison, and then his eyes switched to red, the others slowly backing off.

"It's convenient to you, isn't it? Barry, he's got powers, you can use." Matt's red eyes turned to Barry who flinched. "If you had problems with your powers, like Bette, like me, you wouldn't even be here, he'd kill you without a seconds thought. Because that's the kind of man he really is, he's using you Barry for his own ends, and deeds, he doesn't care about you. If you go to much out of his control, he'll take you out without a seconds thought. He's got no remorse."

Barry had to wonder...if that was true.

The way that Harrison did speak, wondered if he had the same problem like Bette, would he be tossed aside as well?

"That's not true, I feel remorse-"

"Don't lie to me Harrison Wells!" Matt snapped, his eyes blazing red. "You're so unwilling to help Bette...when you caused this to happen to her. She's a living weapon, because of you. You've signed her life away because of your experiments. Barry, he got a good deal out of this, powers with little drawbacks. Me, and Bette? We got the short straw. Her powers means she can't touch people with her hands, and she is a bomb waiting to go off, and mine are driving me mad. Yet, you won't help Bette because, you'll have an enemy? You did this to her! You're so cold inside, you really don't give a shit about Bette, even though it was your damn accelerator that went off and did this to her in the first place. I might be evil, but who's the true monster between us?"

Not liking where this was going, Barry pulled on Matt's arm...

But then stopped when Matt's blood red eyes went into his own.

"Try and stop me Barry, and I'll kill you. Go on, be a hero, and defend this monster. He's dying, if I have to go through you or not. I like you Barry, but come between me and him, and I'll end you swiftly."

Willingly, or unwillingly, a few test tubes shattered from the power of Matt's telekinesis alone, causing the others to jump.

Barry slowly backed away, as a surge of thoughts rushed into Matt.

Matt shook his head, still eyes blazing red.

"In the end, you'll be lucky if he only kills you Barry. Because this...constant screaming in my head, is destroying me. It's torture, constant torture, that's going to drive me insane. If I am going, then I am taking him with me." He turned to Wells, who narrowed his eyes. "Hear that Wells? If I'm going, I'm taking you with me, and I'll make sure to do it for the peoples lives you've destroyed, like me, Bette, and others. You're on borrowed time."

"Clearly, you're upset-"

Wells tried to speak, but Matt chuckled hollowly.

"Don't even try it Wells, I'm beyond upset." Matt leaned closer, and whispered in his ear. "I know your secret Wells. Don't worry, your pet Flash hasn't found out yet, but piss me off much more, and they'll know about you Wells, your plans will be down the drain...better yet, I've got my own plans for you hahaha..."

Harrison's face dropped as Matt moved away. If he knew anything or not, was up to debate, but his words, and the way he said it, did instill belief in Wells that this Matt could know, something.

Then another surge of thoughts entered his mind, bringing tears to the young mans eyes.

Matt collapsed to his knees, as a surge of thoughts rushed into him. Barry, and Cisco couldn't even imagine the pain he was in by the expression on his face, pure anguish.

"Matthew..."

Caitlin, walked over with a strange liquid in a needle she had prepared, injecting him with it right there, not caring what others thought.

Thanks to that, the pain began subsiding, but it wasn't completely gone.

Matt gripped his head, shaking the thoughts away from him, and the negativity.

His eyes turned blue, not really recalling what had transpired. But, the way Barry looked at him, he knew that he had done something terrible, and guessed.

"Did I threaten to hurt you...?"

"Well...you did say you'd kill me...end me..."

Matt threw his head back, taking in a breath.

"I'm sorry...that's not me...I don't wanna kill you Barry, much less hurt you...I can't control that...side of me. It's so...powerful...I'm sorry if I said anything...that I shouldn't of, it's not me. I wouldn't hurt you Barry, or anyone...but this thing...probably would...so, if I go red eyed mode...it's not me...or maybe...I don't know...but he...and I don't share the same thoughts...he could hurt you Barry...he, might so...don't trust him...if my eyes are red...don't trust him...he would hurt you..."

"It's alright, we understand."

Matt smiled in appreciation to Barry, glad that he could be that friendly.

He then recalled what he was saying before, and continued on.

"He…He's after Bette, right? He'll stop at nothing to get her, right?"

Harrison inclined his head.

"That's right, he'll hunt her down and-"

"Is he the highest ranked person after her?"

"It is a private project yes, he is in charge. But, I don't understa-"

"What about if he didn't want to get her anymore? What if, he wanted to leave her alone instead?"

That, stunned them, but they didn't see how that would be possible.

"That would be great, but how do you intend to do…"

"Don't I have powers? Don't I have powers over the brain? Can't I do something to make him leave her alone? Brainwashing, I don't know yet. Change it so rather than hunt her, he'd want to leave her alone."

Caitlin walked forward, folding her arms.

"You've…never done anything like that before. We don't know what kind of stress that would put on your brain, it already is hypersensitive because of your powers. If you do this, the consequences would be-"

"She's my friend, Caitlin." Matt cut her off, folding his arms resolutely. "I'm not leaving my friend to be hunted by a madman. We can't kill him, so why don't I just change his negative emotions for her, into positive, making him believe that keeping her away from the army is better than keeping her with the army. If anything happens to me because of it, so what? I'd rather try something than nothing. This time, Barry's speed is not going to help, she can't be on the run for her entire life. And besides, all we have to do is make this Eiling guy cooperative with leaving her alone, and if we can do that, then the army would have to listen to him. From what Bette's told me and by your own admission Wells, it's a very secret operation that they have going on, and he's the head, or at least high up. His soldiers would follow him if he decided that Bette's no longer a target, right?"

"I'm still worried…"

"I, have to do this, with, or without your help, all of you. It would be the same any of you if it was a loved one, she's my friend, my loved one. I'll do this with or without all of your assistance's."

Cisco looked on at Matt, and could see how desperate looking he was, and could feel the same thing as well, and wanted to help.

"I'm with you dude."

"Cisco…"

"You're right. Let's make him unable to desire her anymore. This time, he's right. Barry might not be able to do it, but Matt can do it. Come on you guys, we've got to save her, she's just an innocent victim here."

"This is very dangerous…"

Harrison wasn't sure, but Caitlin sighed, and opted in too.

"Okay, if you plan on doing this, then I'm with you as well. If you're going to do it, I have to make sure you don't die."

"Thank you Cait."

Barry liked the determination that they both had, and that he liked the fact that Matt was also doing his best, and he would do as well.

"Me as well. She's a Metahuman, one of us Matt. Let's all do this together."

"Thanks Barry. I'm gonna go and find her, and tell her, find Eiling."

"That's not going to be easy, but I'm on it."

Cisco and Caitlin walked over to the computers, as Harrison rolled over, joining the efforts. Barry looked on at Matt, who did the same.

"What Barry?"

"It's nothing, it's just…you really care about Bette, don't you?"

"She's my best friend, she helped me during my school life, and how I would've survived, I wouldn't know either. It's the same for you and Iris…but, I'm not hopelessly in love with Bette, unlike you are with Iris." Barry looked surprised, and before he could answer, Matt chuckled. "Remember, I can't read your thoughts that well. But, I do know that you're in love with her, don't need to be a mind reader to see the looks you give her. If only she wasn't with Eddie, right?"

"If only."

"By the way, I support Iris, and your romance, even if it isn't happening yet...need a pairing name for you two."

Matt stood up once excusing himself from Barry and walked to find Bette.

* * *

He found her standing in a room with a few monitors, and she looked uncomfortable. He understood why, he could hear it from her thoughts.

He walked closer towards her, placing his hand on her back comfortingly.

"Bette…"

"Matt."

"Think Cisco has a thing for ya, he seemed very eager to help you out. What do you think? Is he in for a shot?"

Bette chuckled hollowly.

"Well, if he can get past the whole living weapon thing, he's not that bad looking, he's kinda cute. He even spoke to me before, and we had an oddly weird conversation. Found out he's just as big of a Star Trek fan as I am."

"It's meant to be."

The pair continued to laugh together, finding it rather amusing.

But, there still was something in the air that had to be addressed.

"Seems like I'm always going to be hunted, and the bomb girl…or what was Cisco called me again? Plastique was it?"

She didn't know if she liked that name or not. But, since Cisco named her, and that seemed to be the running theme of this day, she was going to have to just allow Cisco to do whatever he was best at, and that seemed to be the solution.

"Think so yeah." He agreed as he rubbed her back. "Plastique, sounds like a superheroine's name, don't you think?"

"Hehe, I don't know about that Matt. I mean, what could I do? Blow things up, and hope for the best? Eiling is always going to hunt me, I don't have a life anymore Matt. My life is over. If he finds me, he's going to use me as a weapon, and I can't…"

"He's not going to use you as a weapon Bette. I won't let him."

Bette turned her disbelieving eyes towards Matt.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to make sure that he doesn't want you anymore. I'm going to use my powers to change hunt to protect, and leave alone."

Bette gasped, and then faced him seriously.

"What are the dangers to you-"

"It doesn't matter." He comforted, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Me, and you, are friends, that's all I need to know. You and I, are going to make sure that he wouldn't want to hunt you again. I'll use my powers to make him more agreeable."

"Have you…ever done that before?"

She was wary, she didn't know what he truly was capable of.

Matt grinned unevenly.

"I…" Matt was going to answer with confidence…but then dropped his face. "No." She felt like slapping herself in the head. "But, I'll just have to do it for you Bette. Don't worry so much about it, we'll figure it out soon. Cisco, and them are currently searching for the location of Eiling and then you me, and Barry are going to go and sort him out, okay?"

Bette's eyes welled up with some tears, using the back of her hand to brush under her eyes.

"Matt…why would you do this for me?"

"Hey…" Matt leaned forward, and gave her a comforting smile. "Remember, we're heterosexual life partners. We're going to be okay now, we're going to make sure that this person is dealt with, I'm going to make sure that he doesn't want you, and when he doesn't, the others will have to follow after him. They'll have no choice, he's their boss."

"Matt…thanks, but I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me."

"I'm putting myself in danger for you. After all, you would do the same for me. I know for a fact. I'm a mind reader after all."

"Hehe, I always thought you could guess what was on my mind. I suppose now you can, can't you?"

"More than guess, I know."

Bette smiled, as Matt patted her back. The pair then walked away from the area, and went back into the labs.

Seeing them arrive, Cisco slapped the console before him.

"I've got into the bases systems…sort of, but I can't get past the security systems. It's on a whole other level than what I'm used to dealing with." Cisco looked towards Matt. "You and Felicity seemed to be on a somewhat equal level of hacking skills, can't you do it?"

"I can try."

Matt walked to the computer, as Bette snickered.

"Try my butt, you're our resident hacktivist Matt, do it."

The group looked surprised as Matt got onto the computer, and began mashing some buttons quite fast. Even Barry was surprised. Of course Matt couldn't go as fast as Barry could, no matter what kind of speed he had but he did it quite good.

"You used to be a hacktivist?"

Caitlin was surprised.

"I was not a hacktivist."

"Yes you were, at least you were close to one."

Matt stuck out his tongue towards her.

"It's the only thing I got from my Mom, she is quite, intelligent, and I got some of that intelligence at least, put it into hacking for, various reasons."

Bette then explained a little more as Matt was in the zone.

"We weren't exactly good boys, and girls in school, and yeah, Matt was a hacktivist when we were younger. I never really understood what was going on, but he always seemed to be quite good at what he did."

Caitlin looked at Matt, and her thoughts went to " _He's quite sexy when he's hacking…_ " only to gasp at her own thoughts, Matt cracking an eye back to her. Caitlin bit her bottom lip, looking away from the boy, but looked back towards his bent over body.

"Okay I'm in. Fucking firewalls are a bitch, but got through them, hah! Still got it! I might not be Felicity, but I still know a few tricks! Though there are something's I can't get access too, unless I was there myself inside of the place to access their servers directly, this should be enough, I can get some access to schedules and times and such, so let's look for them I suppose."

Harrison and the others looked on as Matt searched their database.

"Wow, are you sure you're not a genius?"

Barry just had to know, Matt shrugging his shoulders.

"Only when it comes to hacking I suppose, I don't understand the stuff that you guys talk about sometimes." Matt continued searching through the database, and found what he was looking for. "Okay, so currently, he should be going towards the waterfront since he has to check in in about ten minutes according to the schedule I can see here…let's see if there's any cameras there…" Matt went into the cameras for the city, the others being surprised. "Hmmmm, the closest one wouldn't be able to see much going on…well, facial recognition should be able to see if he is going that way…okay. Let's do a little searching."

Bette watched on with a proud smile as Matt ran the program, Cisco raising an eyebrow.

"You just hacked the government."

"I did Cisco yes. Though I didn't go too far, only to places that were easy to get into."

He replied nonchalantly.

"Is it not going to be traced back to here?"

"That's a good question Matt."

Barry followed up, only for Matt to shake his head.

"No worries, I made sure to cover my tracks. It's pretty much untraceable to this console. And I made sure that the minimal attention would've been drawn to us. This isn't my first time hacking Barry, especially the government...can't go into it now though. And when it comes to this, I'm the hackiest hacker of hack city…does that make sense…?"

"No, sorry."

Matt pouted at Bette who stuck out her tongue right back at him.

Matt continued to search, then nodded.

"Okay, just got a hit. Seems like he's heading towards the waterpark as we speak. Seems like he should be there within minutes. Traffic camera just caught him. He should be there soon, and so should we actually. So, let's get ready."

Barry immediately suited up, as Cisco ran over to a special area. He hit a few buttons, and then the wall opened up. Matt watched as something came out…something that Matt didn't expect to see, and it was…a costume.

"You asked me for a good costume, and I delivered! Here, look at this puppy!"

Matt looked at the costume, and thanked whatever God out there that it wasn't a spandex, he didn't want that.

Matt could see that the costume is a long dark red, and dark blue coat with a dagger insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also saw a black zip-up vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of black pants. For the mask, it was a simple eye mask that covered his eyes, and run down the side of his face, meeting up in line with the bottom of his nose.

"This is my masterpiece dude! It has the functions of Barry's suit, all of the features there. It also gives great movability due to you, doing kung foo moves, and such. It also has some pockets that can hold various things. Caitlin made me make a drugs pocket-"

"Stop calling it a drugs pocket Cisco."

Cisco leaned away from Caitlin as Matt looked over it.

"I think it's perfect actually. Thanks Cisco."

"Ooh! Oh, I've also finally found your name too! It's-"

"Psyche."

Cisco looked angry with Caitlin, but she didn't care about that, and just watched as Matt's face curled upwards.

"Psyche…I like it. Great, finally, a name and a costume. Love it. Thanks guys. Now we should-"

Before he could finish, an alarm went off, and Matt looked towards the console as Cisco did as well.

"There's a robbery in progress! And this one has a superpower from reports!"

Matt glanced between Barry and himself, then knew what he would have to do.

"Barry, go, and deal with this Metahuman."

"But, what about…"

"Me and Bette, can handle this, can't we Bette?"

Bette folder her arms, nodding.

"Don't worry Barry, Matt and I can do this. Just make sure no one else dies. And when you're finished, you can join us. Besides, it won't take us that long to deal with these people. Besides I wouldn't want to feel responsible for someone's death if you're helping me out. Please, go and help them."

Barry wasn't sure, but Matt nodded. So did Cisco, and Harrison. Caitlin was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Matt going out on his own and fighting enemies that she didn't want him to necessarily fight either.

"Alright, I'll go and deal with it, then I'll come right back to you guys, be safe!"

Barry rushed out of their as Matt placed a hand on Bette's back again.

"Ready?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure it's time for us to settle this."

Matt went to the place his costume was, and put it on with thanks to Telekinesis, having just enough control to change quickly. Bette was given the Cisco quick treatment, and given a makeshift costume, that would cover her identity.

Once they were ready, they both ran out of the room and into the corridor.

"Matthew, wait!"

Caitlin came out of the room, and looked between him and Bette. Bette understood the situation and left the area so Matt could catch up and speak with Caitlin, feeling like it should be a private moment between the two of them.

"I'm still going, Cait. I have to go, she's my friend, and I'm not gonna let her get hurt. I might not be super fast like Barry, but I was given these powers for a reason, and maybe this is that reason, so I can help my friends, my loved ones. No matter what anyone tries to say to me, I'm going to have to go and help her. I'd do the same for you, and Cisco, Barry, Iris and even Joe. I can't, just stop because it might be bad for me, I'll do my best. Because of these powers, I might not be around much longer, and if I can help, my friend, then I am. We both know I might not have much longer, I want to do what I can before...it happens."

He knew what she was going to say anyway, so he told her straight.

Though she was worried, she knew he was going to go regardless of what she was going to say, so she moved closer, and did something unexpected. Her lips pressed against his cheek, causing his cheeks to redden a little.

"W-What…"

"I find it…incredibly sexy that you're going this far for your friend. Just don't get hurt. I'll be monitoring your brainwaves." Matt turned his eyebrows upwards in confusion. "I made Cisco make a modification to your suit, so I could monitor your brain activity. If it gets to critical levels, I want you to stop, do you hear me?" Matt looked away, so Caitlin grabbed his face, and held it tightly. "Do you hear me Matthew?"

"I can't make that promise…because she needs me now. If it was you…I'd do the exact same, you're important to me. I, when I see you I just feel…"

Caitlin placed a hand on his face, stroking his cheek gently.

"It's okay, I also…"

The pair stared at one another, and something, sparked.

It wasn't sure what it was. Neither could understand, but they found themselves moving closer and closer to the others lips. Caitlin tilted her head as Matt moved closer and closer with his lips, so close that they could feel each other's breath.

A few more inches, and they would kiss…

It didn't scare them.

They both thought it might be odd…but, no it felt right.

It felt like it should happen, and neither wanted to stop it either…

"Matt, you coming?" Caitlin and Matt pulled away from one another, both having luminescent blushes as Bette rounded the corner. "Oh…did I ruin a moment between the two of you?"

Caitlin didn't want to say anything, but she did.

"Aah, I best get back anyway."

"Yeah…"

"Be careful."

Matt nodded towards Caitlin who smiled back at him.

"I will, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

Matt turned towards Bette, and walked towards her as Caitlin looked on.

The pair began walking away together, and talked.

"I ruined a moment, didn't I?"

"Don't worry, it's just like with Jenna in 8th grade."

"I said I was sorry about that! And she was a bitch! She was no good for you!"

"Okay, I'll give you that Plastique."

"Hehe, come on then Psyche, let's get it going."

Caitlin watched as they disappeared round the corner. She inhaled a few breaths, wanting to talk him out of it. She wanted to make sure Matt didn't risk his life. She wanted to make sure that Matt didn't have to end up dying because of this.

But, she couldn't change him, and she wouldn't want to either. She…loved that he was so selfless in helping out a friend, she found it endearing, and even sexy.

* * *

When making it there, Matt and Bette saw a large body of water to the right of them, and military members with guns. There were some tents, but as far as either could tell, Matt and Bette couldn't count more than eight guards around.

Matt looked around the area, and his mind reading powers came into light now, he searched the voices the best he could.

"He's in the tent."

Matt whispered to Bette.

"He's probably relaxing."

Bette murmured, distaste for the man already, he didn't want to see the General, but she had to for this, and she enjoyed working with Matt as well. She enjoyed the very fact that she could work together with her friend like this.

"Won't be for much longer. Ready partner?"

"I'm ready for this."

She nodded, as Matt levitated some rocks. They were small rocks, barely above a pebble, but with her kind of powers, it didn't matter in the slightest.

"Touch them, then we'll start this, and finish Eiling at the same time."

She touched each of the rocks with the palm of her hands (finding out that's where her powers activated, meaning she could hit things without them exploding) and Matt launched them into the camp while Bette put on her gloves just in case she actually could blow people up with a punch.

[WHAT THE FUCK!?]

Miniature bombs went off everywhere, Matt using his powers to put them far enough so they'd be dazed, and not close enough that they'd kill, Matt didn't want to kill anyone for any of this.

The explosions though knocked them onto the ground, and Matt with Bette took this time to rush out, both disguised so they couldn't be seen who they really were.

"Just like the good old days!"

Bette announced as Matt quickly fired his energy at the guns they had, and threw them into the distance with a flick of his wrists so they couldn't be used so well, or rather, at all.

The guards were stunned, they didn't know what the hell was happening. They couldn't understand, Matt himself heard all of their confusing thoughts. But it didn't matter now, as they had a job to do, and he didn't care either.

"Men!" Eiling, a rather stout looking man came out of the tent, and looked at Matt, and Bette, but couldn't tell who they were due to the darkness, and their costumes. "Stop them!"

"We haven't got our guns!"

"Get them anyway!"

He yelled, so, the guards got up and lunged at Matt and Bette.

The pair got into fighting forms. Matt's was more of an assassin type stance, while Bette's was a stance she learned in the military, though equally weren't bad either. They looked at one another, nodding at the same time.

"Die!"

The first came at Matt with a straight punch, but he avoided it and pushed against it at the same time, at his elbow area, so his arm swung outwards, and hit the other guard at the same time in the face, knocking him back.

"Hah!"

Matt put his hands together and did a double punch against the mans chest, forcing his body backwards. Matt felt a force of power erupting from his hands at the same time, sending a shockwave of psychic energy towards the man, forcing his body off the ground and to the nearby tent, landing on top of it and sending it down to the ground.

Matt was surprised by his power doing that, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth either.

"Little bitch!"

One of the men came towards Bette while doing a military trained fighting skill. Though he was bigger than Bette, Bette avoided a series of punches with her more nimble body, kicking the man in the chest so he would go backwards for even just a second, then she whirled around with her foot out, kicking the man in the face, sending him straight for Matt's welcoming elbow, knocking him down onto the ground.

Bette and Matt nodded at one another, then continued the fight.

"Plastique, down!"

As Matt yelled that, she ducked to avoid a man wielding a metal pole that could've hurt Bette. Matt looked to the left, seeing a metal pipe on the ground, so he used his telekinetic abilities to bring it towards him and launched it at the man without missing a beat.

"Aagh!"

The man was hit in the head with the pipe, sending him into a staggering situation. Bette took this chance to backhand the man across the face, then deliver a swift punch right away like a flowing river, sending him down to the ground, then kicked down to make sure that he was knocked out.

"Aah!"

Matt felt arms wrap around his body, capturing him as another guard came for his body.

"Got you now you slippery little weasel!"

Bette was going to involved herself in the fight, but she stopped when a man grabbed her covered wrist, forcing her arm to the left, and pushed at her torso. She winced at the feeling that she had, but didn't stop, slamming him hard in the chest.

"Now take this!"

Bette while the man was dazed by the hard chest slam, did a series of punches to his face, and saw the pipe that Matt launched before, so picked it up, slamming it across the mans face, knocking him down to the ground.

"This won't stop me!"

At the same time, rather than fight it, Matt kicked off the ground and wrapped his legs around the mans neck, and twisted it.

Using his strength, he got the man to fall to the ground as he worked his hands behind him, pointing at the guard.

He concentrated the best that he could, and then his wish came true.

"Try that!"

Energy came out his palm, and blasted the man holding him back. The mans body went away from his own, skidding across the ground. Matt turned to see him land near some large wooden crates. He cleared his throat, then shot off some energy towards the crate, taking control over it with his telekinesis, and brought it down onto the mans head, hard, knocking him out, tossing it to the side.

Bette and Matt met up with one another to see that there were two left, standing either side of them, Matt and Bette getting back to back with one another.

"Plastique, you thinking what I am?"

"You already should know that."

Matt chuckled as they linked arms with one another.

Immediately, Matt bent forward as Bette went into the air. Her foot crashed into the mans charging chin, knocking him down to the ground. But her body didn't stop, and went all the way around, letting go of Matt's arms, and twisted her body so she would kick the man in front of Matt on the top of his head. His body went down as she landed on the ground.

Quickly, Matt and Bette went to the guards, kicking them in the faces and knocked them out.

" _I've gotta shoot them before they do anything!_ "

Matt heard the Generals voice in his mind, so he turned to see the General pointing his gun at Matt, then he fired.

"No!"

While he wasn't as fast as Barry, it didn't matter right now. Matt took control over the bullet going for his chest, and diverted it away. However, he couldn't pull it away from him in the time he could, and it ended up scraping his arm, Matt wincing but didn't stop.

"W-What are you people!?"

The General tried to fire again, but Matt put out his hand and fired off his telekinetic energy. He grabbed the gun, and flung it away from the area, leaving the General outmatched, and outgunned as the two superpower's walked closer.

"You're a horrible person."

Bette began as they moved closer.

"You…Who are you?"

He couldn't tell who Bette was, he didn't recognize her voice.

Matt however, dashed forward, General trying to attack him, but Matt blocked the punch, delivering his own to the mans face. Bette came in from the other side, and punched him in the face as well, knocking him down onto the ground, stunned, and in some pain.

Matt rubbed his hands together, then walked closer.

"A…Are you sure you can…"

Bette was concerned, but Matt waved his hand.

"You're my bestie, not gonna let this person hurt you any longer."

Matt got on top of the man as he tried to fight him. But Matt grabbed his hands, and his eyes turned blue as did his hands. The Generals eyes turned blue as Matt began the process. He did his best to turn Eiling from hate, to protect, and leave alone.

He hadn't done this before, and he didn't know if he could.

But he had to try for Bette, she was his friend, and he wouldn't leave her at the hands of this man.

[Matthew, your brain activity isn't looking as it should. It's coming to a dangerous level, do you hear me?]

"I-It's fine." He grit his teeth at Caitlin as he could feel the effects on the mans mind. "J-Just leave it to me!"

Though Matt could feel like his brain was on fire, he didn't stop for Bette.

Bette looked on with worry as the General looked like was in a trance, Matt doing his best. He was altering the thoughts of the man to rather him think of Bette as someone he needs to capture, she was someone that he didn't want, and wanted to keep her safe, and away from the military. Though even doing that, was a chore, and it took all of Matt's concentration to just pull it off.

[Matthew! You need to stop! Your brain is being pushed past what it should be! It is like you're going through a stroke right now! You need to stop!] When he didn't answer, Matt could hear some sad breaths coming from her. [Matthew! Please, you're going to die if you continue!]

He didn't stop though, even when he heard the others showing that they didn't want him to be in such a situation.

Tears rolled out of Matt's eyes as blood came from his nose, but he didn't stop until he was done. He just knew he could do it, and he was. Each thought about going after Bette, was being erased to protect Bette, and leave her from the military.

"Aaaagh!"

Then he was forced back by a wave of blast. He landed on the ground with pain screaming inside of his head, and tears rolling down his face.

"My God!"

She rushed over towards Matt, and shook him.

Though he was in much pain, he managed to get out "Check with him…" so Bette looked towards the man on the ground who was also whimpering at the feeling of what just happened. Bette walked over towards him, and leaned down.

"What do you think of Bette Sans Souci?"

The General while in a daze looked at Bette who was masked and spoke honestly.

"I-I think she shouldn't be caught up with freaks like you! She needs to be far away from the military, she needs to stay safe!"

"He's…speaking truth…"

Matt murmured, hearing it from his mind.

Bette inclined her head, then knocked the man out with the pipe she still had.

As soon as she did, she walked back to Matt, but he was rendered unconscious, it was too much for him. She gasped, wanting to save her friend.

* * *

Sometime had passed since then, a day in fact, and Matt was asleep on a bed at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry having had come and whisked him and Bette to S.T.A.R Labs. Only Caitlin remained in the room for the moment, the others waiting outside for some news.

Stirring on the bed, Matt rose his body and whined as he placed a hand to his forehead.

"Owwww…"

Caitlin stopped what she was doing, turning towards him, and released a breath.

"You're okay." She walked over towards him, sitting on the bed, and hugged him. He didn't do anything other than allow her to hug him as she explained what happened. "You're lucky Matthew, your brain was shutting down, you could've died."

He could literally feel the worry entering him. Her thoughts didn't help either, how scared she was for him. He didn't like making her feel like that. But, he had to do it this time.

"I'm sorry…but I did it, I felt it. I was, in his head, and I was…it's hard to explain. It was like I projected myself there, and I tinkered with his thoughts…he won't want Bette around him, I made her undesirable to him."

"Yes, and the news about the 'bombing' occurring over there has been chalked up to just tests. Seems like Eiling didn't want to admit what happened. And even Dr Wells called him, and he said he had no interest in Bette, the military isn't pursuing her, as far as we could tell."

"He won't, I heard it in his mind, he doesn't want anything to do with her."

"It was amazing, you literally changed his thought patterns."

Though she had been worried for her…Matt, whatever he was to her now, she couldn't deny that she also found it interesting that Matt did something like that.

"On one person. He still thinks some disgusting things, I couldn't do more than change his thoughts on Bette. Though, I still managed to get him to delete the files on her...I think. I don't know if it was downright mind control, or pushing my thoughts into his own head, to delete the files on her...but, either way, I tried my best, and I hope that he's deleted the files...that was a bitch to do though, really hurt my head."

"Even then, it was exhilarating…and frightening at the same time. Matthew, I was seeing you die on the monitor, your brain was shutting down. So, please don't try and do that, until there's a safer way. I know you probably won't listen to me…but, please at least take it easy over the next few days. It's a good thing you're a Metahuman with regenerative capabilities." Matt felt Caitlin placing his head on her shoulder, stroking his blonde hair. "You should be back to normal, whatever that is, in a few days. Just take it easy, be light on the power using."

"Aah, perks of being a Metahuman…" He then felt a wave of sadness from Caitlin's mind, so he sat up, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'll promise to try my best and avoid doing that, the nose bleed and the pain I could do without."

"Good, I'm glad. I didn't want to lose you so quickly after I suddenly began realizing...things."

Matt smiled, but then he felt something else from her, a deep worry.

"Caitlin...how long do I have left?"

"What do you..."

Matt twitched his eyebrows.

"I know you've been doing tests on my brain...and I know about the other one as well...it's taking over me, and you think it could be permanent, so how long do I have left?"

His voice crackled with a depressing sound, Caitlin bit her bottom lip, then took his hand gently.

"Matthew, I...not long...maybe a month, if you're lucky."

That hit him like a bomb, he could literally feel depression taking over him.

"A month...less than a month...before I'm gone."

Caitlin shook her head, cupping his face with her hands.

"I'm not going to lose you."

"It's taking over me, and we both know it. I've not got long left...and then it's going to be in control of my body, and I won't be able to break free, right?"

"It's...the other you, is like a second person all together, it's another brain wave, different thoughts, personality, just inside of your subconscious, for most of the time. I can't explain why, but the usual control people have over their, darker impulses, has been crumbling within you, and that weakened the strength that you have to control this...subconscious being, and it's like your switching places, that you're becoming the subconscious being, and he's being the dominant being, and I am not sure why. I've been devising a way to build up that strength once again, to keep this part of you in the subconscious rather the conscious world, and it's very promising, I just need a little more time too..."

"Caitlin." Matt silenced her, placing a hand on top of hers. "I, appreciate everything you've done for me...but, you can't lie to me. Am I going to disappear?"

Caitlin lowered her eyebrows, fighting back some tears as she saw his own eyes beginning to water.

"I'm not going to-"

"Am I disappearing? Is this thing...going to take over me, and I'll never be able to come out again?"

He cut her off once again, wanting a straight answer.

"...It's very likely yes, but nothing is certain." He took a deep breath, a stray tear falling from his eye. Caitlin pushed her head closer to his, brushing under his eye. "I'm not going to lose you, I can't lose you as well. I'll make sure you don't disappear."

Matt inhaled through his nose a few times, trying to control the overwhelming sadness from taking over.

"There's so many things, I wanted to do before I...go. But, with only a month left...less than that, I suppose I won't be able to do all the things I wanted to do. Caitlin I..."

"Shhh, now." She hugged Matt against her shoulder, and felt like sobbing herself, she couldn't lose someone else she...cared for. "Don't give up just yet, I won't let you disappear, and even if you do, I'll find you again-"

"Even if you do, this Telepathy is driving me mad. I'm going to go insane, aren't I?"

"...Yes, if it continues, your mind will be overtaken by the thoughts, and you'll...go insane." She felt terrible admitting that, a stray tear rolling from her eye, but Matt wiped it away with his finger. "If, we could shut it down, it would stop the constant bombardment of thoughts. if we don't find a way to stop the Telepathy, at least a little while, then your natural regenerative capabilities along with a treatment I've devised would fix the damage caused, but if we don't then it will...it will..."

She couldn't finish, and shed some tears, so Matt hugged her into his chest.

"Don't cry for me, Caitlin. I...It's thanks to you, that I've had this long already, so don't cry for me." Even though he said that, she still did anyway, so Matt stroked her head. "Caitlin, please...it's okay, I'm okay. Either going evil, or insane...I don't know which is worse...I suppose both at the same time would be the worst."

She looked up towards him, and despite the sad expression, he still held a smile for her.

Even just hearing that he was essentially going mad, he still smiled for her, and only her.

"Matthew I...I'm so sorry...it's like, I have failed you...this is all my fault, I said I'd help you, but now..."

Matt shook his head immediately, running his hand through her hair, and then wiped under her wet eyes, brushing the tears away.

"You've not failed me Caitlin, you're the only person who's give a damn about me like this, in a long time. You've done more for me, than I deserve, none of this is your fault. I don't blame you for a thing, I thank you for everything you've done for me...and even if I am driven mad, it's thanks to you that I've had this long. That...I haven't gone mad until now, is because of you, Caitlin. You've gone above, and beyond for me, something that I didn't deserve, but I got to spend time with...you."

Caitlin felt a quickening of her heart beat, as Matt smiled towards her.

"You dummy...saying such words to me when I just told you you're going to turn evil or insane...you're very odd Matthew, but you have a very kind soul...something that I...admire, greatly..."

Caitlin leaned closer to Matt's face, as he leaned down with his own face. Inches became closer, and their lips dangled between one another, so close that their breaths could be felt.

" _Maybe...before I go, I can have a little romance...just once in my life, maybe I found the right girl and have a normal time, just once...Jean, is it okay...that I have this just once...?_ "

In the end, that's all Matt wanted.

Just once, he wanted to be loved, and even if she didn't feel the same, she at least was there for him, and that made all the difference.

When their foreheads touched, a slight brush went against the others lips. It wasn't a full kiss, but they could feel the other, and went to take the plunge for a full kiss...

"Matt!" Bette came into the room, as did the others, barring Harrison, even Iris was there too, Caitlin and Matt pulling away, unable to share a kiss in the end. "You're awake…" Caitlin looked towards her, so did Matt, trying to make it less obvious that they had been crying. "Geez, two times, and I ruin it? I have, haven't I?"

Caitlin shook her head as did Matt, trying to forget what was said before.

"I'm glad you're okay Bette."

Bette nodded, walking over.

"I'm glad you're okay, after what happened."

"We were worried, suddenly fainting like that." Iris folded her arms. "It's a good thing Caitlin is a good doctor."

Caitlin bashfully looked to the side, as Matt heard " _I kinda boasted about my skills as a doctor to her for the lie._ " which he caught, snickering at.

"Ooh, she's the best. But, good news is, I am gonna make a full recovery, at least for me, right Cait?"

"Yes, after terrifying me for the thousandth time."

Matt shrugged his shoulders apologetically as Bette leaned closer.

"I'm gonna go and visit my parents tomorrow, and stay there for a little while. Since this whole ordeal is over with…well, my other problem, should be okay as long as I keep the gloves on." She knew Iris didn't know anything about it her powers, so she had to keep it secret. "Oh, don't look so gloom. I'll come back to visit once I've caught up with my parents Teddy Bear."

"Teddy Bear?"

Iris looked confused, as Matt looked at Bette with wide eyes.

"Y-You didn't tell them, did you!?"

"Tell us…what?"

Cisco wished he had Matt's mind reading powers right now.

"Nothing!"

"Ooh that he used to have Teddy Bear under-"

"You promised!"

Bette shut her mouth, but Caitlin already got it. Matt glared towards her who gave a small smile right back. She didn't say anything, but she knew what she heard, even Cisco and Barry did as well. But a glare silenced them. Iris looked between them she didn't hear clearly.

Matt inhaled, then looked at the others.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but to make it up to you guys, free drinks at my club, all around."

"Hell yeah! Now you're talking!"

Cisco cheered loudly, as Bette snickered.

"What an energetic person you are. And, Matt also informed me that you stuck up for me as well, so thanks for that Cisco, it's quite the, cute quality to have. I like men like that."

Cisco brazenly glanced towards Bette who smiled towards him. The pair shared a look. Good, bad, Matt knew which it was, but he wouldn't comment on it. Though, he was happy for Bette, he didn't even have a problem if it was with Cisco either. As long as she was happy, he was also happy for her.

Matt looked between them, and then sighed, knowing what the pair were thinking.

"Just go you two."

""Thanks!""

Cisco and Bette walked out of the lab together as Barry looked sad. Caitlin and Matt could take a guess on why that was.

"What's wrong Barry?"

Iris noticed it too, but he waved his hand.

"N-No reason! I mean, nothing! We should be going."

"Okay, come on Matt, let's go."

The pair began walking out as Caitlin called "No drinking alcohol!" which made him turn back.

"But…"

She gave him her most defiant look that she could give someone.

"I'm serious Matthew. Water, and that's an order. No alcohol."

"Okay…you win."

He relented, and walked out of the lab with Iris, speaking about the Streak, and Psyche, though she didn't know about that just yet. Matt just had to humour her for the most part, he couldn't tell her anything.

Caitlin walked towards Barry, and offered a smile.

"I distilled a highly fermented, potent suspension. It's basically 500 proof. It should give you a buzz."

She whispered to Barry as Barry's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Barry became a little excited, smiling wider. "I can't wait for that now!"

"Yes, and I best go and make sure he doesn't drink. Knowing him, he'll do it just to give me a fright."

Caitlin walked towards the door, as Barry smiley fondly.

"You like Matt, don't you?"

Caitlin stopped, and smiled to herself.

She didn't answer Barry, but she did turn and smile, then walk out of the room.

That gave Barry all he needed to know, and he followed out while smiling to himself as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Rachael was within a room, that also housed Harrison Wells. She looked around, and was amazed by what she was seeing.

"My, Harry baby, this room looks cool. You said this is like a future room or something? It looks futuristic to say the least."

Harrison nodded as he rolled over to the side.

He got out a small device, Rachael becoming intrigued.

"What's that thing?"

"It's a device, that is meant to weaken Mr Stone's mental barriers, and that's where you come in Rachael."

Rachael raised her head.

"You want me to help you turn him evil, like you told me. So, together, you, me, and him can be the strongest team, and take down The Flash, once you get what you need from him?"

"Yes...that's very right Rachael. Using your, morphing capabilities, and this device, if I can get it onto his neck, it will send many thoughts into him, and begin breaking him-"

"I thought you wanted him on your side? What good would he be if he's a broken mess?"

Harrison nods his head.

"Yes, I do, and I don't want to break him, I want to break him down so he can't control his own thoughts, his actions, and he'll have no choice but to give into the dark impulses, and then become what I desire him to be, and even if it doesn't work, if somehow he doesn't fall to darkness, it will give me data on him that will be essential if my main plan doesn't work. This, is merely going to make him unstable, and then the other persona shall be released, and then he'll be free to cause havoc, won't he?"

"But, won't he want to kill you? I thought that was one of the main reasons-"

"He will, but I can deal with that. Trust me Rachael, I know what I am doing."

Rachael sat down on Harrison's chair as he tinkered with the device.

"What about that bomb chick, she could be a liability. Want me to take her out?"

"If I need her dead, I'll tell you. For now, it does seem Mr Stone has stopped that little mess, only showing his potential uses to me."

Harrison answered as Rachael smiled darkly.

"You've got it all planned out then, haven't you? I've always loved men with power Harry baby. That's why, I want you to have all the power, and I'll be your Queen."

Harrison nodded, but held a secret smirk from her.

"Yes, you shall be."

Rachael began giggling evilly, as she stretched her body upwards. She, truly was enjoying her time now, her thoughts of darkness growing by the second.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Matt's hero name, and costume have been revealed, by Caitlin and Cisco respectably, and actively taking part in a fight with his growing abilities!**

 **Matt and Bette have officially been revealed as best friends from school, and also showcased some of Matt's more, technological skills and also a power to replace thoughts with what he wants, though that power, does take a lot out of him, so he can't use it so easily, and even pushed his own thoughts into someone else, a somewhat form of mind control, but not completely, and he even managed to suppress the pain centre's of Hartley's brain or what have you, to give him a break from that, giving their friendship a little boost. Speaking of, Hartley was introduced, I have some plans for him as well. It's going to be interesting going forward with him.**

 **And Bette lived! She'll be apart of Matt's 'team' I guess, or rather, she'd lend her assistance when Matt asks for it so not fully official member, at least not for a while yet. Caitlin and Matt have become quite close now, nearly even kissing, twice, until Bette ruined it…well, she won't forever. But, a revelation about Matt, and what's happening to him, slowly slipping away, he's really going through a tough time, some in part thanks to Harrison Wells.**

 **Next chapter, is going to be a very heavy Matt, original, chapter, diving more into him, his powers, and also set up for later on as well, and also thanks for the suggestions as well! So, Frankie's hero name is gonna be Magenta, and thanks to you lovely people, I have some good ideas for her costume. Also, for the Frankie fans, she'll be appearing next chapter as well, going a little more into the budding relationship between the two of them as well.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, she gets to live, and she'll be making sporadic appearances as we go on. If that almost made you cry then, I personally believe this is one of the more emotion heavy chapters as we go more into how Matt thinks, and what it is like struggling with these different concepts and such. Hmmm, maybe that could be for later yeah. Let's just say, even if they fix it here for now, Matt's still got this beast inside, and he'll have to deal with that going forward, and he could split off from Matt one day to give him a nemesis, basically himself.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed it does~ He can be, and will be as we go forward~**

 **Anime PJ; It was hinted a few chapters ago, though it was a throwaway line so it can be forgiven to miss it, there's been several hints though about future content with throwaway lines, even things going into season two as well. But yeah, she survived indeed! Bette and Matt truly kicked some ass together huh. She'll be appearing more in the future~ And yeah, we get to the part that truly has been a troubling thing for Matt since the beginning of the story, and is expanded upon here. Yeah, that's cool, and we'll see it more in this chapter too, sort of anyway. It is simple, but Matt likes simple things, besides Caitlin who's quite complicated. Yeah, it kinda does...as Matt is the 'villain' himself, though it's more like an unwilling tragic villain as he's pretty much forced into that role by Harrison, Rachael, and his own past coming back to bite him in the ass. But there will be chapters in the near future that will have some more original villains coming into the story, villains for Matt, and his team to deal with.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He does yeah, he's been under her thumb for so long, he now spread his wings, and used his own skills to put together a good party. He has indeed, Hartley's gonna be important for Matt, and his team going forward. Ooh Matt will have a profound effect on Hartley, and we'll see him going through changes. Well, Hartley's there for a big reason, and he's a very smart guy, I'm pretty sure he knows something's up with Matt. Yup, they are besties from the past, and we'll be seeing her more in the future~ He's got his costume, name, and he's ready to kick some ass. Yeah, she was in the show, she was basically manipulated by Wells. Yeah, it is a very dangerous situation, as shown in this chapter.**

 **Guest; That would have to be in this season one, right? I've not watched all of Arrow yet (only on about episode 8 of Season 3) and if I remember right, the Lazarus pit gets destroyed in Season 3 Arrow, which is Season 1 Flash, so it would have to be in this first season for Matt to be brought back like that, though it could be cool, as it, I believe (not 100 percent) brings out like killing intent/blood lust thing, that could be cool to explore.**

 **DASTAAN; Hehe, explained over PM's, no worries~**

 **AlphaOmega; He does indeed yeah~ He is glad that he doesn't have to do that~ Yeah, it must've been a sight to behold huh. It is improving all of the way without Rachael. Ooh yeah, Hartley's gonna be important to Matt, and his team going forward. She did yeah, it always seemed sad that she was used like that, and then killed for no reason, since she could've been a good ally of the team. She will be indeed, though she won't be around for a while.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, indeed it was~ Matt knows how to throw cool parties, and he even has Hartley on his side now. It's gonna be fun going forward. Yeah, I thought it would be cool, gives Matt connections outside of the ones at S.T.A.R Labs, and also possible more interactions outside them guys, and such. Yeah, she knows him quite well, and is protective over him, since she knows things, no one else really knows, not even Caitlin and such. Yup, he's a superhero...well, not in this chapter, at least half of it anyway. At a heavy price, which is shown in this chapter, and shows, how dangerous he can be. We'll have to wait, and see what's gonna happen.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe yeah, he tried his best, he wasn't going to hold back, and of course, they are his friends. He has done indeed, that's gonna play a role later on. Indeed, it would have been a very awkward moment and then many more awkward moments afterwards, wouldn't it? Hartley doesn't want to reveal himself just yet though. Well, Hartley's there for a reason, and he's a smart dude, so he knows something is going on. I'm glad you do! Yeah, Bette indeed survived, and she's gonna be popping up again in the future. That's a good question, we'll have to wait, and see what they are going to do.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Dark sides part 1**

 **Two months ago...**

"Bang, bang fellers!"

A woman of a dark coloured skin said as she literally disappeared before their eyes.

The cops themselves were shocked by this.

They couldn't believe how she did that.

She reappeared behind the cop, and slammed her palm into the back of his head, knocking him down.

"No!"

The cop took aim, and went to shoot her, but she teleported away, disappearing instantly.

The cop looked on, confused on what the hell just happened.

That was until she appeared right behind him, causing him to be knocked out with her punching him in the head, forcing down his body.

However, that was a mistake as the last copper had seen her, and shot the bullet towards her.

She didn't even realize until it was too late...

Or what she thought.

Just as the bullet was going to touch her, it...stopped.

In midair, it was stopped, like time had frozen.

"You know, you're difficult to track down."

The woman gasped, as did the cop.

However, the cop was then blasted into a wall with red energy, knocking him out.

"W-Who did that!?"

She looked around, but couldn't see who it was.

Then, as she looked around, she saw that there was a man walking out of the shadows.

His blonde hair caught her attention first, and then his red eyes. She looked on and she felt herself blushing at the sight of the handsome man. He even dressed quite, badboyish, wearing a spiked choker, black pants, and a leather jacket, and he looked cute in her eyes. Even though she had a boyfriend, who currently was in jail, it didn't matter right now, seeing this boy before her.

"Hello, I've been tracking you for sometime. Your abilities, are useful to me."

"Who are you?"

She carefully asked, as he walked closer to her.

He grabbed the bullet that was suspended in the air, the boy blowing on it.

"I haven't really thought of a good name yet, I'm sure Cisco probably will think of one. But, for now, I suppose you could call me Matt."

Matt revealed himself, though he was the evil mode right now.

"Matt...w-why...what are you?"

"Me and you, are Metahuman's, and you, my teleporter, are useful to me. Soon, I feel it, I'm going to break free, and I could use a woman, of your talents, beside me."

"And why would I do anything for you?"

Matt cocked his head, then licked his lips devilishly.

"Because I just saved you, and I've been protecting your identity from the police until now. Besides, if you don't want me to kill you, you'll work for me."

The woman slowly backed away, then smirked.

"Hmph, kill this!"

She teleported, so Matt sighed, and reached back towards his right, just as the woman reappeared there, grabbing her by the throat, and held her up.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you~"

Matt tossed the young girl to the side with a creepy smile on his face, her body hitting a wall.

She groaned and got up.

"H-How did you do that!?"

She demanded but Matt just smirked.

Since she didn't get an answer, she teleported as Matt heard where she was going. Just as she reappeared, Matt bent his body down, avoiding a gun shot, and used his telekinetic powers to fling her gun out of her hand, and then spun around her, getting behind her, and his arms put her in a headlock, so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Now, are you going to listen to me? Or do we have to dance all night long? Not that I mind of course, I like dancing."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

Matt shrugged then snickered.

"Oh, I can read your thoughts, I knew where you were going to appear, that's how I managed to disable you. I'm probably the worst matchup for you, I know where you're gonna be, and can react fast enough with either telekinesis, my own speed, or I could raise a force-field around myself so you can't touch me, so be a good girl, and listen to me."

The woman grabbed his forearm, trying to think of how to get out of this.

"W-What do you want from me?"

She pleaded, only for evil Matt to let her down, then smirk evilly.

"I said it before, I need a partner, and you're interesting to me. Your abilities might not be much for fighting, but supported by me, you and I could do many things. Besides, if you're a good girl, I'll get your boyfriend out of prison, and you can start a new life with him. Isn't that your deepest desire young one?"

The woman's eyes raised up, and so did her smile.

"You could do that?"

"You, and your beau, could start a new life, together. I can make that happen, if you work for me."

The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing, and it was...good.

Starting a new life, she'd want that.

If she had to, she would work with him, for him. For some reason, even she didn't know, she felt like she could, trust this person.

"I see...yes. I can do that, if you give me what I want."

Matt released a breath, nodding his head.

"I can, now swear your allegiance to me, Peekaboo."

"A-Actually my name is..." Matt stared at her, so she backed down and held her hands up defensively. "Peekaboo is fine, though my name is Shawna. But, Peekaboo is great."

"Then, Peekaboo, when the time is right, I shall call you."

The girl smirked, as Matt offered his hand. She took it, and held it as he peered into her eyes.

* * *

 **Present day...**

DING! DING!

"Wow, is that the time already?" Matt looked at the clock, and saw that it was nearing five in the afternoon. He then looked back towards the class that he taught. "Oh, okay then, I suppose it's time to finish for the day. Okay, thank you everyone for a good lesson. Next week, we'll be doing game designing! How neat, right?"

[Awesome!]

Most of the class shouted out.

They liked Matt as a teacher.

Though he was a little weird, they liked his teaching style, and there was one girl in the class that liked it very much more than the others.

"Yeah, so, everyone come up with some game designs, and we'll discuss it further next time because we'll be designing a game together. It might not be Call of Duty brand, but I'm sure it will be pretty cool with all of us. Class, is dismissed."

The students in the class, ranging from 14 year olds, to 18 year olds got up from their seats, and began leaving the area. One by one, they said to Matt about what they would want and such. Matt offered each and everyone of them smiles, and spoke kindly.

Once they were all gone, he was about to go and collect some sheets, when he noticed that there was a certain girl with some pink streaks in her hair, sat at the back of the classroom, and looked like she didn't want to leave.

Matt walked towards her, and sat down nearby.

"It's the end of the class, you can leave you know? Or, are you waiting for a parent or guardian to collect you…Frankie?"

Frankie looked towards him, shaking her head.

"N-No, I'm not waiting for anyone…I just…erm…" Matt heard the stuttering, and then heard her inner voice. " _I don't want to go home yet._ "

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she wouldn't want to go home.

"Frankie, is…are you okay? I mean, is there…something you want to talk about with me? I'm not really a normal teacher or anything, but I still am here if you'd like to, speak with me, about anything Frankie."

"N-No, nothing at all!" She denied the claim, Matt then hearing her inner voice. " _I can't tell him my problems._ "

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why that was, why she didn't want to tell him. Then again, it wasn't like he knew her completely, and he only had interacted with her a little bit, yet he was concerned for her.

"I see, then I'll have to tell you, your presentation was really great. I enjoyed seeing it, and those codes you cracked, truly you're a great mind."

"It wasn't that good, and I just...did it."

Matt smiled, and leaned closer.

"It was brilliant actually. The different use of colours, the images, and the presentation delivery itself was fantastic. Have you ever thought about working with computers in the future? It seems you can grasp quite a few concepts from what I can tell."

"I-It wasn't good, it was just…that…"

"Well 'that' was great to me. One of the better ones in the class actually. Why do you think it wasn't good Frankie?"

"N-No reason…" She lied, and Matt knew it was when he heard her inner thoughts. " _My foster family thinks it was horrible, and he's probably thinking the same._ "

Matt didn't like what he heard, he definitely didn't like the very thought that someone said that to a young girl.

"You know, when I was your age, my family used to tell me my things weren't good either. My Father in particular always thought anything I did was useless…well, look at me now, I teach the stuff to others, I can't be doing that bad, right?"

"Your family said things like that too?"

Matt nodded with a sad face.

"They did. But only you can determine if your work is good enough. The only person you have to please, is yourself. It took me around twenty plus years to figure that out, but yeah, you only have to make yourself feel good."

"Mr Stone…"

"Hehe, I'm not a Mr by any means…well, I am, but you don't have to call me that, just call me Matt. Everyone else does."

"Hehe, then Matt?"

"Hmmm?"

He answered while humming, having an idea from her mind anyway.

"Can I help tidy up?"

"If you really want to Frankie, but it is around dinner time, aren't you hungry?"

"No…I'm not hungry."

Matt could hear her stomach rumbling a little bit.

"Seems like you're lying to me. Go on, go and get something to eat."

"I'd rather…help you tidy up than…go and eat right now."

Matt could hear how she didn't want to go home. He didn't know why that was though, and he was sure to find out.

"Okay, you help me tidy up, and then we'll leave, okay?"

"Okay Mr…I mean, Matt."

Matt smiled, and they got to work tidying up together.

While doing it, Matt wondered just what was going on with her. There was something, but he couldn't just ask her right out, it wouldn't do any good. He could find out that way, but he didn't want to force it.

"Oh, by the way Frankie?"

Matt brought up as they finished.

"Y-Yes?"

"You can talk to me about anything, and I promise it wouldn't have to go further, if it's normal problems. I mean if it's something, bad then I would have to tell someone. But, just remember, I am here if you want to talk with me. I know how hard it can be to talk to your parents, or super old adults."

Frankie allowed a small giggle to escape her throat.

"I'm really okay Matt, thank you. I can't wait for the next lesson! Game design is going to be so cool!"

"Yeah, there's many different things we could do. A shooting game, a dress up type game, and other things. Obviously it would take more than a session. But it's going to be fun. Heck, I might split up the groups and have them do different games and see which comes out great and such."

"That would be cool, I'd like that idea."

"Great, then you'll have to start thinking up-"

Before he could finish, the door opened to reveal Iris coming through.

"Ah, there you are. This is the right classroom after all." Iris walked in to see Frankie, and Matt talking. "I was waiting outside but you never came so I decided to see what was going on. Remember, we had something's to talk about."

"Ugh, right. Sorry Iris, got to speaking to Frankie here. Speaking of, Iris. This is Frankie Kane, one of my best and brightest."

"Hey Frankie. I'm Iris West, friends with your…teacher I guess is the right word."

Iris greeted, as Frankie shuffled on her feet awkwardly, Matt shrugging awkwardly at the teacher part.

"Yes, hello, nice to meet you."

"So polite, you don't see that in kids nowadays."

"I know, she's a rare one, a polite teenager. Who'd have thought it right?" Matt looked towards Frankie and smiled. "Remember, think about some ideas, and see you next week."

"Y-Yeah, thanks Matt. See you next week."

Frankie took her bag over her shoulder, and left the classroom.

Once she was gone, Iris wrapped an arm around Matt's and they began walking out.

"So, adventurous to take on such roles as a teacher."

"Hehe, yeah you're not wrong, but Jean was right. It is quite rewarding."

He said as they began walking out of the classroom.

"Yeah, seems like it. However, did you hear about that guy that was arrested?"

"Which one? There's plenty."

They continued walking in the corridor, Matt and Iris displaying a closeness.

"I mean, that sick bastard that was hurting those children."

Matt's eyes flashed red for a brief second, so Iris didn't see it. He snapped back to his senses, and gritted his teeth.

"I hate people like that, that hurt children needlessly."

"Amen to that. I heard from my Dad the guy is going to get interrogated to see what he really did. I don't envy my Dad right about now, I don't think I could stomach being near someone like that."

"Very much agreed, there's some sick bastards out there. I hope he gets what's coming to him."

"Me too, ugh. Just thinking about those poor children, and how he beat them…how can people become parents like that?"

"They aren't parents." Matt spoke, a slight redness within his eyes. "People like that don't deserve the title of parent. They are just scum." His eyes continued to shine red as they walked out of the classroom. "What was his name again?"

Iris put a finger to his chin as she thought of the name.

"Hmmm, I believe his name was…Rex Solman. I think he was a geneticist. Such a person is sick. Though, apparently, he also mentioned something about Dr Wells, you know at S.T.A.R Labs."

"Really, that's interesting. Harrison Wells with a geneticist huh...interesting..."

Matt smirked to himself, his eyes shining red.

But then, his eyes changed back to blue.

Matt blinked, then looked to Iris who was smiling to herself.

"H-Hey Iris, should we just forget about this Solman and get something to eat? I'm meeting Caitlin tonight so…"

Iris coyly looked towards him, a small smile on her face.

"Well, seems like someone has a date."

"Not date. Just casual meeting between friends."

Iris' smile grew bigger as they made it to Matt's car.

"Sure, that's all it is. But, I am glad that you're getting over Rachael."

"Yeah…I should've listened to everyone there, no matter how I wanted it to work, it wasn't going to work. Worst part is, I stayed for so long to try and fix something that was broke a long time ago, I wish that I didn't have to do that."

She could understand why he'd think that, even she thought that as well.

"You can move on now. Hey, maybe you, Caitlin, and me and Eddie could do a double date?"

"I'm not dating Caitlin."

He quickly said as they got into the car once Matt unlocked it, his cheeks turning a little more red by the second.

"Okay I believe you."

Matt didn't even need his telepathy to know that she was lying, but it didn't matter now. All that did was he had somewhere to be, and while he loved Iris, he did like spending time with Caitlin as well, in a more, personal way, but he knew that he would have to keep distance, and not rush anything, as they both still grieved, but she did make it better.

* * *

"Aah, that was a good movie."

Matt said as he took a drink of a beer can. Caitlin, who was also near him, watched the television screen going through the credits, and then looked towards Matt himself. The way he looked right now, she didn't know why but she couldn't help but smile.

The pair sat on the couch, on an average Friday night. Because neither had anything to do, Caitlin offered Matt to come around for a movie. Truth was however, that he had been staying over for a number of nights now, he couldn't even remember the last time that he had stayed at his apartment, at least during the current week that was.

"It wasn't what I was expecting."

Caitlin breathed out while sipping on her wine.

"Alien Autopsy, did you expect it to be an academy award winning movie Cait?"

"I thought that it would delve into the science of it, is all. I didn't expect that it would be…like that."

"I liked it, it wasn't a bad movie per-say. It wasn't something I'd pick up and watch over and over again, but for a movie of the night, it wasn't that bad." Matt stretched his arm as he saw a piece of pizza in the box. So, motioning towards it, his fingers gave off a glow, a blue one, and so did the pizza. Motioning closer with his finger, he managed to bring the pizza over to him via telekinesis. "Yummy pizza."

Caitlin watched on with a good amount of surprise. Not only for the pizza consumption, but the very fact that he could begin to use his telekinetic abilities all on his own. She didn't expect it, though she had seen him train his abilities.

"You're getting better at that. You can move it pretty easily."

"Yeah, I suppose so." He agreed, as he pushed the box over to her telekinetically. "Not bad, huh."

Caitlin twitched her nose, as she looked at the time.

"Wow, midnight."

"M-Midnight?" He spluttered, and went to stand. "I best get home."

"You…don't have to go." Caitlin brought up. "I mean, you can stay if you like? You have had a few cans, so driving…yeah, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Ehe, I don't wanna overstay my welcome. I mean, I've stayed the last…three or so nights. Don't you want to have alone time? I feel like I've been taking up all your time lately, and I feel bad."

"What am I going to do at midnight? Throw a house party?"

"Don't you get sick of me being here?"

He countered, but Caitlin showed a remarkable smile.

"I wouldn't invite you over if I was sick of you." Caitlin stated, then she inched closer and closer. "Matthew, I need to talk to you about something…"

"It's about time." Caitlin knitted her eyebrows together. "You've been thinking about it for the past two hours now." Caitlin understood now. "And the answers, no. I'm not going to go to Harrison Wells for help. I'd rather die than get help from him."

Caitlin knew he was being stubborn, and she didn't like it. She budged closer on the couch, and took one of his hands in her own hand. Matt went to pull away, not wanting to have such a serious conversation at this time of night, but she wouldn't allow him to do it.

"Matthew, your condition is getting worse."

"My condition is…"

"Your mind, is a very interesting concept, and I can deal with the pain aspects for the most part, but your powers, they are accelerating at a rate I don't want to even think about. Matthew, for the past few nights, when you have slept, I noticed that you have been levitating things in your sleep. No, it's more accurate to say they have been flying around the room without you even realizing. And your mind reading capabilities, I believe they are also increasing in range, that's why you're going mad."

"Levitating things huh…straight out of Harry Potter there."

Matt deflected with a small joke, but Caitlin pressed on.

"I'm concerned about you, and I don't want you to disappear. I know you don't like Dr Wells, I know you detest him for…well, your own reasons, and I respect that, but not asking Cisco, and Dr Wells for help, is foolish. Can't you see, that I am trying to help you?"

"I know you are, and I appreciate all of the efforts you've done for me…I mean, I really do. Most people would run in the opposite direction by now, and I know I'm quite stubborn with these things, and I really do appreciate your kindness towards me."

"Then let me help you now. I wouldn't let Dr Wells do anything to you. I understand your apprehension with him, I understand. But you don't have to worry Matthew, you know me, I wouldn't allow him to hurt you, not that I think he would do that anyway. Besides, you can tell me my thoughts, and what I am really thinking, and I wouldn't say this if it wasn't true. Please, for me? I, don't want to watch you turn evil, or go insane, please Matthew. I know Dr Wells is the source of your pain and anger...but, please, for me?"

Matt couldn't deny that she was trying to help him. He understood that she was only worried for him. He had his reservations about even allowing Harrison Wells near him. If he could help it, he wouldn't allow himself to come near Harrison Wells for what he had done.

"I don't trust him Caitlin." Caitlin lowered her eyes. "But I trust Caitlin." Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "If you think it's a good idea, then I guess we can go to him, and the others…I suppose…yeah, you're probably right, you usually are. I hate it when you're right."

Caitlin adopted a smile, as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you. We'll go to the others tomorrow…today, I guess since it's after midnight. Don't worry Matthew, we'll figure out the reasons why and what's going on. I have some theories on why it might be happening, why you might not be able to switch it off, but I would need to speak about it with the others."

"Okay…I know you're probably right, I just feel worried that if I do this, Wells might…I know it sounds stupid. It's not like I am afraid of him, I just don't like what has happened. Even more than just Jean disappearing and possibly being dead, just the lives that have been lost because of this. And I know you're going to say that he's paying for it in his own way…well, to me, it isn't enough. And I still can't hear his thoughts, and I don't know why that is."

"That…is a little suspicious, I do agree with that. And maybe we'll find out eventually, perhaps he knows of ways to block your telepathy."

"If he knows how, why does he do it in the first place? Why hide his identity like that from me? Why hide at all? And why not give everyone the tech, or just switch mine off?"

Caitlin didn't have an answer for him, but continued holding his hand tightly.

"Matthew, I'm glad that you're going to do it for me."

"Yeah, for you I will do it. Okay, so, I wonder what kinda tests are gonna be done on me…ooh God, they aren't gonna start sticking needles into me, are they?"

"Don't worry, the only person who'll stick needles in you is me…that was supposed to be comforting somewhere."

Matt snickered, and leaned his head on the sofa.

"Cait, it's really late…"

"Is your headache coming back? Or should I say, is the drug wearing off?"

"Yeah, I just wanna relax and wish it to go away…damn it all."

He couldn't control the pain that was coming to his mind, she truly could see that he was trying his best to control himself. But, the pain always came too much for him, it was always a pain that no normal person would be able to control.

She understood, leaning closer. She took out a syringe with a strange liquid in it, and stabbed him with it in a kind way. Injecting it right into his body, Matt soon began feeling the effects of it, and his face calmed itself down.

"It should begin feeling better now."

"It is. Thank you."

She nodded, and stood up. He watched as she sat on the arm of the couch, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, you know? Everything going on in this brain of yours. I actually have a theory that you could be the next stage in evolution for the human mind. The way that you process information is quite, odd to me. Your brain acts like no other I have ever come across before."

"Heh, makes me a special kind of mind then…n-not in the stupid way."

"Ooh no, your mind could be the next stage of evolution for humanity. But that's merely conjecture for now. Either way, we'll figure out why your brain is doing this. Maybe you will be able to control it one day, maybe you just haven't had the chance to control it, and because you're always around people, your mind simply can't process it because it's always switched on. With time, if it could be switched off, then your mind could begin to handle the change. I theorize it just hasn't had time to theorize. Like Barry was in a coma for nine months, his body was adjusting to the abilities. You, didn't have that adjustment period, your brain went overnight from being normal, to a super brain, without any chance of you having time to adjust. Or maybe that's nonsense, but maybe for you specifically, adjustment could be needed."

"Does that mean I have to go into a coma for nine months?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders, and then hugged the top of his head towards her.

"It just means we'll have to figure out a way to shut down your telepathy and allow it to adjust to your new mind. Allowing your brain to make new connections, and to adjust to the overwhelming sensations. Don't worry Matthew, we'll help you."

Matt nodded, but then he smiled.

"Thanks, Caitlin. Thank you."

Though he wasn't sure about it, he didn't want to make Caitlin sad, it was the last thing he wanted to do, so he was going to swallow his pride, and...ask Harrison for help, even though he felt like it was a bad idea.

* * *

Later that night, or in the morning would be more accurate, Matt sat at a table, and was writing something out.

Caitlin, who was on the bed behind him, slept peacefully, while blissfully unaware of what he was doing.

However, as he wrote down what he wanted to, a surge of pain entered his skull, the thoughts getting louder...and then his eyes flashed red once again.

Matt summoned all the will power he had, and forced down the being inside...

But he knew he wouldn't be able to do it forever.

He just knew that he wouldn't be able to do it.

He gripped his hair, trying to resolve himself for the fate that he had, he didn't want to do that though, it seemed very hard for him to do it.

"Aagh...damn it..."

He gritted his teeth in pain at the increasing thoughts, even tears dangling within his eyes.

Constant torture, would even be too light of a word to use as the pain he was receiving.

It was like being in a crowded room, all sticking swords into his pain, piercing, driving him more, and more mad.

Painful, and he knew...he didn't have long left now.

So, that's why he was writing what he was writing out.

However, as he was, Caitlin ran her arms across the side of the bed...and felt nothing.

In her sleepy state, her eyes opened, and she looked around.

"Matthew?"

She called, not seeing him sat at the table.

"I'm here."

He replied looking back towards her.

Caitlin sat up on the bed, and then got out of the bed. She walked over towards him, and then sat on his lap in her nightgown, Matt was sure this was a torture all in a different way.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Matt tried to secretly turn the paper over so she didn't see it, but she noticed, and grabbed it before he could stop her.

"H-Hey, that's private."

He complained, trying to rip it out of her hands, but she didn't stop, and looked over it, her face falling.

"What the hell do you call this?"

"It's called a will, I presume you know what that is? It hasn't been finalized though, haven't had the chance."

He didn't mean it in a condescending way, he only said it so he could grab the paper back, but she didn't let it go.

"I know what a will is, why are you writing one out?"

"Because...I don't have much, and I don't have long left, but I have something's in this world, and I want them to go to the people I care about."

Caitlin shook her head, throwing the paper to the side.

"Do you have that little confidence in me?"

"No, I don't have much belief in Wells. I know he's your boss, but the odds of him suddenly finding a miracle cure for me is slim, and even if he does, don't you have to wonder, if he knows how to help me, why hasn't he done it before? He must be thinking about it, otherwise, why couldn't I read his mind? He knows more than he's letting on, he knows ways to block my telepathy, otherwise I'd hear his thoughts. Haven't you wondered in these ten months, why hasn't he said anything, when I've confronted him about it?" Caitlin could understand that, and could see some of his reasoning's. "Besides, I am just making sure, whatever happens, happens and I get the people I love to have what I love. Hey, do you think Iris would want the club? Maybe Bette would be cool. I can't see Cisco running a club so...Iris would be cool, she's quite like me in some regards, and then there's Barry, he's too busy being a CSI and a superhero to run a club..."

"Are you thinking you're going to die or something?"

Matt lowered his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I don't have anyone else in this world now. Jean's gone, most likely dead, my parents are bastards, and wish I was dead, and my brother was murdered so I have you guys, that's it really. Well, unless you wanna count Ra's as a friend, but he's more of a..." Caitlin looked lost, so he cleared up, sort of. "It doesn't matter. Either way, I'm gonna make sure that my things go to the people I care about. It was brief, but I kinda got attached to you guys. The S.T.A.R Labs nerds, I didn't think I would. In the beginning, I thought Cisco was nutty with his obsession with costumes and heroes and such, but since I got to know him, he's really cool, he's probably one of the most intelligent people on the planet, and he's really great. Barry, I wasn't sure on until lately, when he did...just being there with us, and fighting crime and such, and being attached to someone that, doesn't even acknowledge his feelings, I can understand that. Iris is really awesome, she's probably one of my dearest friends, we both just click together. And then there's you..." Matt paused, as his eyes danced with tears. "My lovely Caitlin, who came to my rescue for so many months now, and has been my rock through all of this, even when Rach did what she did, you stuck beside me, even when I showed pathetic moments, even when I was turning to the dark side, you anchored me in the good, and I have you to thank for me being here today, tonight, here, with you. I, really, like you."

Hearing that, Caitlin adopted a wider smile, and hugged around his neck.

"I really like you too, that's why, I don't want to hear this talk again from you. I'm going to fix this, other you, and this telepathy, then we're gonna, see where it leads us. If that's to...a relationship, or something else entirely, I want to see where it goes. And w-when you speak like yo-you're going to die, I can't handle it. I already lost Ronnie, I can't lose you too Matthew, I can't."

Caitlin began crying, something Matt couldn't stand, so he hugged her tightly, her head resting against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to...prepare for the worst. I can't, see a good way to end this...of course, I don't want to die...but, I'm terrified, if this thing gets out, it's going to kill someone, I can feel it even now, wanting to escape. And I don't want to go insane either, I'm scared Caitlin. Maybe it's unmanly to be scared, but I don't care. My two options, go evil or go mad, or third hidden option, go both. I've never felt so terrified before, at least when I was young, I knew one day, I'd escape that life...but, this? I have no control, and that's so terrifying. In a few days time, or week, or whenever it is, I'll go mad or I'll become a killer, and I don't want to become either of those things. I don't want to hurt people...but this thing inside of me will, and I just...want to prepare you, and everyone for that, so when it happens...just kill me."

She could understand that, and could only sympathize. Being told you're going to turn into a killer or go insane, must be terrifying, especially for someone who had been through such an event.

But, she wasn't going to loose hope now.

"Don't say that, I'm not going to kill you."

Matt could feel even more tears in his eyes, but he refused to shed them.

"You might have to, and I don't blame you, or Barry, or Cisco, or whoever does it. If it means, I don't hurt others, then I'll be okay with that. In the end, that's how it is."

Caitlin couldn't wrap her head around that idea. She didn't want to hurt him, much less kill him...but, she also understood his own morals, and how, the beast inside might do things...no, would do things that Matt wouldn't, and he wasn't a bad person, so the thought of turning into a killer, must be petrifying, even more so when he could hurt his friends, and her.

"You forgot the forth option just then."

Caitlin breathed out, as she wiped under his eyes, and then cupped his face with her hand.

"W-What's that then?"

"Where we S.T.A.R Labs gang, as you call us, save you. I also have to confess...I've talked to Cisco about-"

"I know."

Matt cut her off, so Caitlin nodded.

"Telepathy, you already knew."

"You didn't speak to Wells, at least as far as I know, so I am okay with it. You respected my wishes with Wells at least, so I am okay with that."

"I didn't tell Cisco everything, but I did speak about the Telepathy aspect, and he's pretty intelligent, he's been working on something, maybe with Dr Wells, and myself, we can come to a solution. So, don't give up now. I won't let you."

Matt, despite the sadness, began chuckling.

"You're so odd, going out of your way like this for me. No one's ever really done that for me before, at least to this extent."

"It's because, you don't even realize what you've done for me. Not only saving my life, but, you gave me a reason to, continue. Maybe I could've done that without you, but I know for certain I wouldn't nearly be as happy as I am now, if I hadn't met you. So, these thoughts of wills, I don't want to hear it again, I want you to think positively, and believe in me. You can't in Dr Wells, but in me, you can. Have I let you down, before?"

Matt inhaled two deep breaths, trying to think straight about what was going on.

"No, you haven't...okay, I'll believe in you."

"Good, now come to bed with me. I'm lonely without you there."

"Hehe, sure."

Caitlin stood up, walking over to the bed, never letting go of Matt's hand which she took.

Falling onto the bed, Caitlin's fingers ran across his shirt, sliding it off his frame. Peering deeply into his eyes, she leaned closer, and hugged onto his upper naked body, his underwear only remaining on his frame now.

"What you said before, about being unmanly. I, don't think you were right, because, you're very manly, for going through all of this, and still fighting. I, admire that about you. You still fight, even when the odds are against you."

"Thank you, Cait."

Caitlin snuggled down against his chest, giving it a small kiss, something that surprised Matt.

While holding one another in the bed, they both had to think about what was going on between them now, and what was going to happen in the future.

When he fell asleep, at least for Matt, Caitlin looked up towards him, and smiled gently.

" _I'll save you, I promise._ "

She made that resolution within her heart, Caitlin wouldn't let him go through this anymore.

* * *

The next day, Matt, and Caitlin walked into the labs together. Caitlin had gathered the others, Matt having second thoughts and third and fourth thoughts about it. Cisco, and Barry, he was cool with. He was okay with them, he didn't trust Harrison Wells though, and he wouldn't be able to do it either.

"Are you ready Matthew?"

"I feel uneasy…I guess it's just, I've been lying to the others. I didn't intentionally want to lie to Barry or Cisco, I mean they're cool guys, and I really like them, I just know that if I had told Cisco, he might've let it slip to Wells, or Barry, as we've not known one another all that long. I just…I don't like bothering people with my own problems."

Caitlin stuck out her hand, and held it tightly.

"It's okay, I'm quite the same sometimes. Having people interfere, it isn't a thing I like to do, either. But this is for the best Matthew, I know that it is. You don't have to worry, as I said, Dr Wells won't do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Heh, sounds like you're protecting me Dr Snow, you're not going soft on me, are you?"

"No, just going real on you."

Matt chuckled, and they walked into the cortex together.

When arriving, Caitlin sat everyone down, and began explaining. All Matt could do was look away while the others had a mixture of confused, and worried looks for him. The only one who didn't look worried, was Wells. He looked, intrigued, fascinated, and that's why he didn't like him, because he never showed any feelings for others.

"Well…I gotta say, I'm sorry you have to suffer through things like that Matt. I didn't think it would be to the point where you were going insane."

Cisco offered his words of sorrow to Matt, who shook his head.

"It's okay…it's not your fault Cisco."

"But why does his powers do this to him? I mean, why can't he turn it off? I can move at normal speeds if I want, why can't he switch off the telepathy?"

Barry brought up, Matt looking away as Harrison Wells came into the conversation.

"There's a number of possibilities why his abilities act like this. Perhaps, and the most obvious explanation is simply, overload of his mind. The human mind is a very delicate thing, and Mr Stone's mind here has been bombarded with many different and new concepts. The mind processing such information is unheard of. Mr Stone here, hasn't had a chance to control his telepathy because, it is simply switched on all of the time, and controlling something you've never had the chance to switch on and off would be difficult. The very fact that he experiences chronic headaches, and is still able to do day to day activities is a miracle in of itself."

"Yeah…damn, and I only become hungry, I couldn't imagine going through that kind of pain for over nearly a year now."

Barry did feel sorry for Matt, considering he was the only other friendly metahuman, discounting Bette, that was actually on his side, and had to suffer through such things, more than he had to suffer through.

"It's not a walk in the park Barry, trust me."

Matt tried to make a joke, but he could see that there was sorrow within Barry's eyes, and he felt bad for making Barry worry like this. He didn't want to make anyone worry, he'd rather just deal with the problem himself. But, he couldn't, he wasn't on the level of being able to handle this kind of situation on his own.

"We'll have to test out your abilities Mr Stone, we'll have to do several tests on you, with your permission of course."

Matt looked towards Caitlin who nodded. So, he did as well.

"Test away."

"Very well, then proceed this way."

Harrison began wheeling himself off, so Matt stood up, and walked away from the others, following after him.

While they walked away, Cisco budged closer to Caitlin and so did Barry so they could have a conversation.

"Why didn't he tell us Caitlin? I mean, we're friends with him, so why…"

Cisco was a little hurt that Matt didn't feel like he could trust him. He thought Matt, and him were good friends, but now…it felt like Matt was keeping this secret and didn't feel like he trusted him or Barry enough to say anything.

"He doesn't trust Dr Wells. Because of…certain reasons, I can't really explain because he told me confidentially, but he doesn't trust Dr Wells. It wasn't anything against you Cisco, or you Barry. He just thought because you two are tightly close with Dr Wells…"

"We'd tell him, and betray his trust."

Barry finished off, Caitlin nodding her head.

"I can't really blame him though, after all of the things that he has been through. For nearly a year now, he's been in constant pain, and I don't mean just normal pain. You haven't seen him at his worst, he is in much pain, so much in fact that he's passed out a few times. And the reason for that is…"

"The Particle Accelerator."

Caitlin inclined her head towards Cisco.

"Yeah, and who made that was, Dr Wells. It's easy to make that connection. The person who caused pain was obviously someone you'd want to dislike, even hate. I know if I was in his shoes, I would probably hate the person who had done this to me. Who had made me suffer mentally, physically, and emotionally. It is easy to understand why he dislikes him."

"I know, while my abilities are helpful, his are like, trying to kill him."

"That's a good way of putting it Barry. It's more than that, the scans of his brain shows that it is…different to others."

"How?"

Cisco asked as Caitlin took in a breath.

"Well, it's capable of storing more information. While humans only use a small percentage of the brain, Matthew's mind is operating on a different level, a higher percentage, and I couldn't even tell you how high the percentage could be. He has the potential to process information quickly, absorb information quickly, enhance aspects of his body, quicker reflexes, and things of that nature."

"Wow, so he's got a super brain."

Cisco was by now quite invested.

"I think so, but it's not like his intelligence has shot up to levels above the normal level. I am saying that he could be able to learn most if not all things pretty quickly…though, I do think that there's a limit to it, or rather, it hasn't been shown to be used yet. I think the telepathic powers are blocking this aspect, trying to deal with the information overload from everyone else. In theory, he could learn how to perform neurosurgery, however, I'm not sure if it would stay permanently in his mind, or it would only stay for a little while."

Cisco couldn't be more happy about this, he was a nerd at heart, and hearing this was something like out of his dreams, he wished to know more and more about it, about everything else, he wanted the knowledge of everything that was going on with Matt.

"Still, that's pretty cool, isn't it? If he could do things like that then…"

"However, perhaps, he might only be able to steal information, or intelligence from others minds. It's possible that if he pulled the information from my head, he could do. Perhaps it works like that, and he wouldn't be able to just read a book and understand everything about that subject. Perhaps it only works if he can gain the knowledge from others minds. So, if he absorbed my intelligence, he could become a neurosurgeon if he wished, or if he did it to Cisco, he could perhaps invent things that normal people wouldn't be able to invent, and so on and so forth."

Barry looked on with an impressed look on his face.

"Wow, it does seem his abilities are pretty cool. And that's just the mental side. I wonder what he could do with the telekinesis of his?"

"Well, that's a very good question Barry." Cisco spoke up. "He could do a few things with it. Perhaps, he could learn how to fly with the ability, using his own mind to lift him up, he can lift up objects, and we saw that he can produce blasts of energy. We've only hit the tip of the ice berg on what he could be capable of. It's really fascinating what he is capable of doing."

They all did have to wonder what was going to happen with him though. While he did have cool abilities, he couldn't exactly control them that well. It would be like trying to understand much of the universe, and they couldn't do that right now.

* * *

Matt didn't like spending time with Harrison, and even now to help him, he hated it.

But he was doing it for Caitlin.

He was doing this for Caitlin.

He himself would rather die, but he didn't want to upset Caitlin, so he was doing it for her.

"Well Mr Stone, I do have to say that you're quite remarkable."

Wells spoke as he conducted the last of the tests. Matt was forced to use his telepathy and telekinetic abilities to their utmost, and he felt pain in his mind. But he kept his wits around Wells who was unusually close.

"Hmph, another pet project for you no doubt."

Wells casually glanced at Matt, and offered a cold smile.

"You'd like to paint me as a murderer, wouldn't you?"

"That's because you are a murderer."

Matt spat back, only for Wells to snicker uncharacteristically.

"I'm sure you would think that. If you think I'm a murderer, why are you allowing me to help you?"

"Because I don't want to make Caitlin sad, that's all. And before you try anything with me, I'm gonna make damn well sure that it isn't a part of your messed up game. I know there's something off about you Wells, and when I get proof, I'll make sure you pay for what you've done."

Wells almost laughed at the very notion of it, and moved closer.

"In time, you'll come to see me as nothing more than a paralyzed man. Don't forget others lost in that experiment, not just you."

"Ooh I remember everything that you've done to everyone else. I feel sorry for Caitlin the most, after what she had to go through because of you. Her fiancée died because of you. I remember all the names of people who died, or went missing because of you. Don't you feel any remorse at all?"

"Of course I do Mr Stone. But, doesn't this work to your advantage? I mean, I am not a blind man, I can see your growing feelings for Dr Snow."

"E-Even if I did, this wouldn't be working to my advantage, I wouldn't want her sad."

Matt couldn't look at Wells anymore, and faced away.

Wells himself wheeled ever closer.

In his palm, there was a small red jewel looking device, which with speeds Matt didn't even see because he was looking away, placed it on the back of Matt's neck.

"What was that?"

Matt looked back to Wells who looked innocent.

"What was what Mr Stone?"

Matt looked suspiciously towards Wells.

"…Nothing I guess. So, are we done with these experiments? I wanna be with people I actually like."

"Of course, I just need to collect the data in full and I'll be along soon."

Matt watched as Harrison wheeled towards the door.

Matt hung back because he didn't want to be around him at all.

When Harrison got to the door, he looked to the side to see a certain girl stood there, who nodded right back at him, as Wells took out a device.

"You know what I want. Push his buttons as much as you can. I'm sure a capable girl like you could make him turn, with a little help from this device."

"Got it baby, leave it to your fav Meta now."

The girl who he was talking to was smirking dangerously.

Harrison flipped the switch while wheeling away, and the device on Matt's neck gave off a glow.

As soon as it did, Matt's mind was bombarded with more information than he had before.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He let out a bone chilling cry as he fell down to his knees. "CAITLIN! SOMEONE HELP MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Matt cried his eyes out with the pain that he was receiving.

He was on the ground, clutching his head.

He was receiving the minds of almost half of the city inside of his head, causing his eyes to shed so many tears. Even a small amount of blood came out of Matt's nose, the mental stress being more than he could handle.

He kept crying out, and he couldn't understand why he was suffering like this.

He didn't understand.

What came over him?

Why was this happening to him now?

He didn't understand…

But then at the door, a female stepped through the door, and who he saw, shocked him.

"J-Jean!?" Despite the pain he had, he cried more because he saw Jean walking in, her long flowing hair looked the same as he remembered. "J-Jean! Y-You've got to help me! P-Please Jean, you've got to help me…"

Jean walked closer and closer.

She then bent down to his level, and showed a sad look on her face.

"Matt, big bro, you've got to help me."

"W-What's going on!?"

He could barely contain the sadness and pain he felt, more and more thoughts bombarded him.

"Matt, it's Harrison Wells, he keeps hurting me…please, make him stop hurting me."

Matt's eyes flashed red, and blue, indicating his control was losing, and his darker side was coming through.

"Jean…"

Though he was feeling sad, and in so much agony, he couldn't be more happier to see her, yet angry that Harrison had been doing things to her. It was pushing him over the edge, he couldn't have someone hurting his previous sister, he didn't happen while Matt was around, it wouldn't happen while he was around, and that line of thinking was dragging him unwillingly to the dark side, also aided by the device Wells planted on him.

"Shhh, big bro. Please, make him pay Matt, for killing me. He won't stop, he never stops hurting me, and you, and everyone. And he's going to hurt Caitlin too. He's going to hurt Iris, he's going to hurt everyone you care about. Matt, you've got to stop him before he hurts everyone else. He's exactly like our parents. Evil…he'll never stop like them…make him pay, stop him before he can hurt anyone else Matt…please, for me, for your little sis, who loves you so much. I love you Matt, make him stop before he kills again. Before he kills you…before he kills Caitlin, like he's done to me."

That did it, and Matt's evil side took over.

His eyes shone brilliantly red.

Due to the fact that his brain was being pushed to its very limits thanks to that device, and now Jean appearing to him, telling him these words, Matt's good side couldn't take it anymore, and the evil came in, taking over him.

"Don't worry Jean." Matt's voice had turned echo-like. "I'll make sure that no one hurts you again, or Caitlin."

Jean hugged onto Matt, and removed the device from the back of his neck.

"Thank you big bro. I love you."

"I love you too…don't worry Jean, he'll die for what he's done, and anyone else that gets in my way."

Jean pulled away from Matt, and walked out of the room, as Matt began chuckling evilly.

Once around the corner, Jean's face went under a change, and she turned her face into Rachael, showing that it was Rachael all along.

" _Good thing Harry or my Reverse Flash gave me that device so Matt couldn't read my mind. Well, I wonder how evil Matt's gonna be now? Don't worry Harry, I got him for you baby, right under my finger. This shall surely test Mr. Allen and give you more data on Matt's capabilities, like you wanted baby._ "

Rachael walked off from the area, leaving evil Matt to do what he did best.

* * *

A little while later, Harrison came back without Matt. Caitlin was concerned for him, not being able to see him.

"Where's Matthew Dr Wells?"

"He's currently getting a drink. He said he was thirsty." She didn't have a reason to distrust him. But she would feel better when seeing him. "While we're alone like this, we can discuss about his abilities."

"What did you find out?"

Barry asked, wondering about his fellow Metahuman.

"Yes, it does seem that my initial thoughts are correct. I did several tests on him, and it just confirmed my theories. He has a connection to a force known as psychic energy, also called psionic energy, whichever you would prefer. It exists within our world, with everything giving off a certain, field of it. Mr Stone has the ability to manipulate it."

"Manipulating it how exactly?"

Barry pondered the thoughts that pretty much everyone was having.

"He can interfere with a persons mind via these abilities, like he has been. When he erased General Eiling's mind or rather changed his thoughts of Plastique as Cisco called her, and with his ability, he could have a few different mind related abilities. That's why he is able to hear thoughts, because he is connected to everything around him. In other words, he's connected to everyone at the same time. And using his powers, he can manipulate these forces in different ways like I have just explained. He could even use them to manipulate feelings of others, emotions and such. And as he has shown, he can also use it to read the memories of others, tapping into the mind of others to relive past experiences that person has gone through, like when he did it with you, Mr Allen."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. He…wow."

Barry was left speechless, he was now more intrigued than ever to go out fighting crime with Matt. Together, he was sure that they could do real good in the world, he just knew that they would be able to do real good in the world.

Caitlin however was suspicious about something.

"You seem…to get a lot from that one examination."

Caitlin couldn't help but notice this, even Barry found that suspicious. Cisco was too busy thinking of things for the boy, and what he could potentially do.

"Well…I have been doing some tests myself, from blood samples, and other things, like scans. He is, a unique person, and I wished to understand his abilities even more. So, these tests I performed, just gave me the answers that I desired, and I believe that he could become a very good asset to us here."

"Before all that, why can't he turn off the telepathy? He can use telekinesis pretty well-"

"He's not begun to harness his full potential yet, Dr Snow." Wells cut off Caitlin. "He's got access to telekinetic abilities as well as telepathic abilities. His ability is to manipulate psychic energy as a whole, and he might even have abilities that I am unaware of, he might even be able to manipulate matter, and other things that I don't know about, his abilities could be vast, we still have a lot of learning to do with him and his powers. The reason why he can't switch it off, is because he's connected to, everything on this earth, at least everything within a certain range. People, the air, the trees, grass, everything around him. That's why, he can't switch it off, because he hasn't had adjustment time with his mind, it came all at once, and his brain can't handle the stress of it, it hasn't stopped. With time, and training, and also without any telepathy affecting him, he could learn to block off the thoughts, to strengthen his own mind to handle the stress, to cut off ties with others, and use his telepathic powers with less drawbacks. But, right now, Mr Stone cannot control this aspect, he hasn't been given the chance. The new energies that he is connected to are all bombarding his brain and causing him pain. First of all, we have to find a way for others minds to not affect him, then he can begin adjusting his own mind to compensate with the minds of others, and I have been devising a way to block off the telepathy, and allow him to control it in small doses."

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say that it is pretty cool! We've got the fastest man alive, and we've got the strongest mind alive here! Just think of the possibilities that he could do, it will be amazing!"

Cisco cheered out, seeing the ultimate hero team up here.

"That's great and all Cisco, but I'm worried for Matthew. He can't continue suffering through these headaches, they are killing him. It's not…right for him to suffer like this."

"Very much agreed Dr Snow. The human mind isn't equipped to deal with all of this mental stress, even with his mind opening new pathways, without control, he is being driven to a point he might not be able to return from. And there's also…another concern."

"Another concern?"

Barry looked on as Caitlin became more concerned.

"Yes, and I am sure you realize it yourself, don't you Dr Snow? About the second brain wave pattern within Mr Stone."

"Another brain wave…like someone separate from Matt? Are you saying that there's…two different thought patterns within him?"

Caitlin reluctantly nodded at Barry's inquiry.

"Yes…I had discovered it, and I have already told Matthew of it. I don't know how it is there, but I can only assume that it is the evil persona of his. But it is mostly in his subconscious rather on the conscious level. However, sometimes it…does come out, and it is, different to Matthew in many ways. And, it's also taking over him, it's switching places with Matthew, and becoming more, dominant, than the other one is."

"It must've been created the day that the accelerator went off. Perhaps, before all of this, Mr Stone had struggles, and repressed, certain aspects of him, his rage, sadness, and other negative things. And when the accelerator exploded, it divided his personality traits, and while he can still become angry, sad, and so on, it made this, other being within him. Something that is Mr Stone's repressed rage, his repressed emotions. However, I wouldn't know the cause of these represses emotions, and why it was created within him. If we could force it out, then maybe we could-"

"No Dr Wells."

Caitlin cut him off, knowing where he was going with that.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, we're not going to force out this other persona of Matthew's. What if it takes complete control and Matthew can't come back? We'd have a strong Metahuman to deal with that can potentially leave us as vegetables mentally, and blast us away. So no, I'm not going to allow you to do that to him Dr Wells, no matter how it would advance the studies on him. It's already trying to take over him, we have to stop it from coming out, not help it."

"I'd have to agree Dr Wells, we can't force Matt to go through something like that so we could find out more about him. There has to be another way."

Barry threw in his own two cents on the matter, he didn't want to have Matt go super evil so they could get some more information, it wouldn't be right.

Wells had to look between him, Caitlin, and Cisco who even had a reluctant look on his face.

"Maybe you're right, it was only a thought that I was having. It just seems like a perfect study. Either way, we really should be-"

"Getting on with the work?"

Their eyes widened a little bit when Matt came walking around the corridor. Evil Matt made sure that they couldn't see his red eyes for the moment, using his powers to craft an illusions to their eyes via the energy of psychic.

"H-Have you been listening long?"

Cisco brought up, as Matt walked closer.

"Just a little bit, and I heard how Caitlin and Barry defended me, even Cisco did within his head, so thanks everyone. Seems like my abilities are gonna end up driving me mad, or I'm going to turn into my evil self then."

"We're not going to let this other persona take control over you. You're not going to turn evil."

Barry said with his refreshing look on his face, Matt giving a smile.

"Even then, you should all prepare for it. One day, I might not be able to control it, and if I end up going evil, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We wouldn't let you hurt anyone dude. We'll work on ways to deal with it, and make sure that the telepathy side of you can't overwhelm you, we'll deal with it somehow."

"Thanks Cisco, but you're a little late in that."

"What do you…"

Before he could finish, Matt's eyes shone red, and a smirk crept onto his face. The smirk looked like it could even tear through reality. He put up his hand, and a dagger was formed of energy of the psychic kind, a red one at that.

Matt twirled the blade and threw it towards the sitting down Wells.

Barry quickly got up, and dashed for Wells. Just before the blade could pierce Wells, Barry pushed the wheelchair out of the way, avoiding the blade which kept going and pierced the wall behind Harrison.

"M-Matt dude! C-Calm down! W-Whatever's happened, you don't need to hurt us!"

Matt cocked his head towards Cisco, and smirked.

"Cisco, Cisco. You're so…intelligent, mind if I take a little?"

Cisco didn't know what that meant, but Matt jumped upwards, and reached Cisco. Barry went to take down Matt, but a barrier of energy erupted around them, blocking them off from the world around him.

"M-Matt please!"

"Shhhh, Cisco, it won't hurt I promise."

Matt placed his hands on Cisco's head, and began absorbing his intelligence, and adding it onto his own. Cisco was helpless, he just stared on.

Once it was done, Matt let Cisco off him, and stood between all of them as Barry punched the barrier he had made.

"Damn Cisco, you're quite intelligent. Wow, what a buzz, not been quite this intelligent in my life before, new and lovely experiences…hmmm, seems like it won't last long however, that does seem to be a sad thing. Only temporary…but, this might do for me as well, yes, I like this. I can…ooh, what a thing."

Cisco pulled away from Matt as he twitched his neck. Caitlin looked on with worry and sorrow mixed into her, she couldn't stand the very idea of Matt being like this now.

He could see that the barrier was beginning to break, so Matt dropped it only to fire off a concussive blast of energy that forced Barry off his feet, and through the glass, smashing against the table inside there.

"Barry, please don't get in my way. I don't want to hurt you." His eyes went towards Harrison Wells. "I wanna hurt him."

"Mr Stone, we can help you."

"Ooh, like how you 'helped' Jean, by killing her? Like how you 'helped' kill people in your experiments?" His eyes briefly went towards Caitlin. "Your 'help', destroyed peoples lives, so don't sit there pretending to give a shit! It's not just me, but people in this room. Barring Cisco, everyone in this room lost something because of you. Me and Caitlin, loved ones, Barry, nine months of his life. So, what 'help' could you give me? A swift death? Because yours is going to be anything but swift."

Caitlin...could understand where he was coming from.

While she didn't want to say it out loud, he was making sense, she just couldn't agree with the evil Matt's method's of revenge.

The blonde then twirled his hair, and sighed deeply, as Barry returned to the room once more, standing between Matt, and Harrison.

"Convenient that as soon as you left me alone, I began receiving voices from half of the city, that overwhelmed me, and broke me down. Yeah, I think...no, I know you did something to me, to us, and I wanna know what, right now!"

Caitlin looked suspiciously towards Harrison who held his hands together.

"I assure you, I haven't done anything to you."

"Liar, you are such a liar. You might hide your thoughts from me, but your emotions, I sense deceit from you. So, don't bother lying to me, I know you did something to me, I know it. So, for that, you're gonna die, painfully. The worst pain you've felt in your life, is gonna be a daydream compared to the nightmare I'll put you through!"

"I can help you Mr Stone."

Matt scoffed.

"Yeah, look what your 'help' has done to me so far. You've destroyed me." Caitlin, Barry and Cisco all looked down as Matt confessed that. "I've been breaking because of you. You, did this to me. I don't blame Cisco, or Caitlin, I blame you for this, because unlike you, they feel remorse, you don't at all. You're loving this."

"I assure you, I do not love seeing you like this."

"Hmph, try and lie to me, your emotions tell me the truth. You want this, and I don't know why yet, you wanted me to be broken, to be damaged, and you're probably working with that speedster as well, who's been doing fucked up things to me."

Barry caught that, knitting his brows together, Caitlin wondering what this speedster had been doing to Matt that they didn't know about.

"What speedster?"

Matt's red eyes turned to Barry.

"If you don't get in my way to murder Wells, I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll even tell you Wells' dirty little secrets."

Harrison's eyes narrowed slowly, his plans had hit a slight error.

"You know I can't do that."

"Always a hero, aren't you Barry?"

Barry inhaled a breath.

"Matt, we can help you, we know this isn't you."

"I don't need anymore help Barry. I'm being driven mad because of Wells, and what he's done...say, I've got an idea, wanna hear it?" His eyes went between the three people that weren't Harrison. "You guys, stay out of my way, and let me kill Wells. Then I'll leave you to your miserable lives, and go off on my own."

None of them answered, as Harrison thought of something to say.

"Mr Stone please…"

Harrison begged, but Matt's hands began leaking energy off them.

"Please, please stop. I've said that enough in my life. But people like you really don't care, do you? You really don't care about what kind of damage you cause people. And now, I'm going to kill you, make you bleed, suffer. Maybe not for so long, but it will be fun to see how long I can keep it up, huh. Since, you've tortured me for this long, I'll have to make sure you suffer the same amount. This is for Jean you fucking monster!"

"Yes, paint me as a monster, because what I have done to you, is terrible. I caused this pain to happen to you, I also affected your sisters ways, she has disappeared, most likely because of myself, and for that, I am truly sorry."

Matt shook his head, disappointed.

"Nice apology, but that wasn't for me." He glanced at Barry, then back to Harrison. "That was for Barry's benefit, so he doesn't turn on you. Your lies don't work on me Harrison, so just fucking die!"

Matt reeled back his hands, and went to fire off some blasts of energy.

However, Caitlin got in the way, and stopped him from using his powers, by standing there, and not moving.

Matt surprisingly stopped, and tilted his head.

"Matthew, please stop. I know this isn't you, whatever has triggered this, you don't want to hurt anyone. Remember, you said to me that you don't want to hurt anyone, and even if you don't like Dr Wells, you don't want to hurt him."

The evil Matt cocked his head to the right, peering into Caitlin's eyes.

"Sorry Caitlin, Matthew's not here anymore. And I don't want to hurt you. So, get out of the way Caitlin. Don't make me hurt you."

"No."

Caitlin watched as he cocked his head to the side.

"How fascinating, you're trying to stop me. He's a murderer, he murdered people you care about. Yet you defend him? Why is that? I'm genuinely curious."

"Because if he is or isn't, isn't up to us. Matthew, you're not a bad person. His actions towards you, have been terrible, but you're not bad, you don't want to kill someone."

"Oh but being bad feels so good, and I do, that's what we murderers do."

The boy played with a teasing voice, Caitlin shaking her head as Barry recovered from the attack he received before.

"Matthew, please fight him, I know that you can! I know you're in there!"

""We're your friends!"" Caitlin was shocked when he said that at the same time. ""We're here for you! You don't have do this Matthew, I'm here for you! I won't let you turn evil!""

Caitlin watched on as the evil Matt smirked.

"Did you forget I can hear your thoughts? I know what you're going to say before even you do cutie. Because of that evil monster over there. I've been suffering for months on months now and I am gonna be gone in a sea of thoughts soon, and now he's hurt Jean, he's been hurting her since that day. I am dying anyway. And that man there, stole everything that meant anything to me. So, he has to die. And if you want to help him, then you'll all die too."

Rather than hurt Caitlin, his body gave off a glow of red, and he went into the sky. He was using his powers to fly essentially. Barry and the others looked on as Matt used different hand movements to manipulate objects around him, to make them fly around.

"Matt! Please!"

Cisco pleaded as Matt put his hand towards him. a blast of energy erupted, so Barry used his ability to get Cisco away. The blast was fast, but not as fast as Barry who managed to get Cisco out of the way.

"Matt, don't make me hurt you."

Barry said while trying to calm down the evil Matt.

Matt just shrugged his shoulders, and saw a computer monitor, not the main one however.

"Here, you're so smart, have this."

Using his ability, he lifted up the monitor telekinetically, and flung it at Barry. Barry pulled back as the monitor smashed against the wall. He turned his sights on Harrison Wells, and Barry realized what he was going to do.

"Matt, don't-"

"Die!"

Using his power, he gathered the psychic energy in his palms, and made two blades of energy, throwing them quickly at him. Barry used his incredible speed to take Wells out of the wheelchair, and out of the room.

Upon noticing that, Matt landed on the ground, and walked towards the door...but stopped, and looked at the remaining computer.

A smirk graced his lips.

He rushed the computer, erecting a barrier around him, and the station, as he hacked into the computers programs, looking for something.

"W-What's he doing!?"

Cisco tried to get close, but the barrier expanded, forcing him, and Caitlin to stay on the other side, so they couldn't see the screen.

Matt flied through some programs, finding what he wanted. He grabbed a memory stick that he left in the desk once, and plugged it in, downloading the files, and also used his own genius with computers to do something.

Then he smirked towards Caitlin and Cisco, who looked on, the barrier dropping.

"Seems like I have to hunt down the evil myself."

"Matthew, please…"

"I said before, Matthew isn't here anymore. He's dead, and in a little bits time, I'll be insane too. Before that, Wells is gonna die. My last act of charity for everyone he's hurt or killed. They'll all thank me for taking him out."

Matt replied as different things went around the room thanks to his abilities.

When a sharp object went towards Caitlin, she gasped, and called "Matthew help me!" without even thinking right.

Matt snapped around, and his eyes turned briefly blue, stopping the object from stabbing Caitlin with his own powers. Matt looked around and made all of the objects stop going around the area, and looked into Caitlin's eyes.

"Matthew…you're stronger than him, please don't go…"

"I'm not stronger…Caitlin, please just stop him…"

"We will, we'll stop-"

"Kill me if you have to! I don't want to…" Matt gripped his head in pain, it is ripping through his mind. "No…get out of my head…please…Jean…Caitlin…someone make it stop…" Seeing the struggle, Caitlin walked closer as Cisco looked on with worry. "No! Stay away! I-It's coming again! I don't wanna hurt you! Please just run!"

"Matthew!"

Caitlin tried to move closer, but she was stopped when she saw it.

Matt's eyes returned to their red form, and he smirked.

"Damn, it's hard to put his consciousness down with you around. Just what kind of spell do you have over him doctor?" Caitlin didn't know what he was talking about. "Now, bye bye everyone. I'll be seeing you real soon."

Before either could say anything, Barry flashed into the room, and Matt saw him, giving off a small smirk.

"Matt, please don't make me fight you. We're friends, we help people together. Come on, you don't want to hurt anyone."

"Barry, my speedy friend. I don't wanna hurt you, I don't wanna hurt Cisco, and I definitely don't want to hurt Caitlin, but if you are going to protect that monster, then I'll have to hurt you. People like him, need to suffer for what they have done."

"Matt…"

Barry tried to reason, but Matt locked eyes with him.

Barry stared into his eyes, and a red glow went off.

As soon as he did, Barry began feeling pain erupting within his mind.

"A-Aaagh! W-What is this…?"

Matt walked closer as Barry was brought down to his knees, holding his head tightly.

"The pain you're feeling right now, I feel that all of the time, every second of every day, I feel that amount of pain, and more."

"Please make it stop Matt…"

Barry continued holding onto his head, his brain felt like it was being crushed, like he was being crippled. Matt walked closer, and punched Barry in the face, knocking him down to the ground, and caused him to hit his head on the wall.

"There, stopped. You should be thankful, I have to suffer, but I saved your miserable life with my powers. Enjoy that Barry, that's only a taste of my powers. And if you don't give up Wells soon enough, then I'll come back with a bloody vengeance, and I'll kill all of you."

Matt went airborne, and he flew out of the area, leaving behind Caitlin, Barry and Cisco. They didn't know where Barry had taken Wells, only to presume that he had hidden him somewhere to Matt couldn't find them.

Caitlin couldn't stand it though, she grabbed a device from the side, and rushed out, before Barry could recover.

While flying, Matt got out his phone.

"Peekaboo, time to follow me."

[My name isn't...whatever, I'm ready.]

"Good, meet me at..."

Matt then explained where he wanted her to be, and she consented.

* * *

Matt flew off towards a special kind of lab, a lab that houses technology around.

He walked into the lab without a care in the world together with Shawna. His eyes shone beautifully, yet horribly, red at the same time. People all looked at him like he shouldn't be there.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?"

One of the guards said, only for Matt to swing his arm, and due to his power, he increased his strength, and sent him away with a single punch, knocking him down onto the ground a fair distance away.

"No but he's making one."

Shawna threatened, as she smirked devilishly.

Matt looked on as some more security came to try and take him out. Matt cocked his head with amusement at the efforts of everyone around. With his fighting skills, he dispatched of them pretty easily together with Shawna. Even without his powers, he was able to deal with them, but he used his abilities to increase his strength to a good level. While it wasn't super strength, it was more than normal strength anyway.

Once they were done, others looked towards them and he just snickered.

"Oh, frightened little rabbits. Don't worry men and women, I'm not going to hurt you…unless you give me a reason to."

His hands began to shake and following that, a red aura came around the room. Because it was so large, the room began to shake, as did the glass around him. the people in the building began becoming panicked.

Matt then put his hand upwards, seeing a camera.

"Here's looking at you."

Matt sent off a blast of energy towards the camera, and destroyed it, frightening everyone in the area.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!]

People screamed and wanted to run out of the building, but Matt put his hand back, and shut the door with his psychic energy, which manifested as telekinesis. Everyone in the building looked towards Matt as he smirked.

"Now, now children, no need to be frightened. I only want some special parts, then I'll be on my way."

"That's so cool, threatening them like that."

Shawna admitted, hitting one of them in the face that tried to rush Matt.

"Waaaaah.."

A little girl cried, so the presumed Father hugged her, but was doing it aggressively.

"Shut up, or do you want us to die?"

Matt noticed to the side that there was a man trying to comfort their child, but was growling at her. So he walked over, and grabbed him by the back of the head and glared right at him, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't you dare speak to a child like that! She's scared, comfort her right! That's what parents are for! Don't you even realize that!? Parents protect their children! They never hurt them! You're scum if you hurt your children! Comfort her right now!"

"O-Okay! Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Matt released the mans hair, and he comforted the child in a more friendly way, whispering sweet words to her, Matt nodding his head.

"Good, you shouldn't hurt a child, they're precious…never hurt a child in my presence or you'll die." Matt bent down towards the young girl, and petted her head even though she looked frightened. "Shhhh, it's okay little girl, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need something, and then you all won't remember this anyway. I won't hurt you…children shouldn't be hurt."

The little girl seemed confused, but Matt just petted her head, and was about to walk away when he heard someone's voice behind him, attacking him.

Quickly, he stood up, and put out his hand. The object that he was going to be hit with, Matt stopped it before it could make contact with him. The man struggled, trying to hit him but Matt's powers stopped the baton to hit him, and then Shawna slammed the baton right in his face, knocking him out, something evil Matt nodded at.

"Good work Peekaboo." Shawna smiled happily, as Matt looked towards the downed man. "Now, that's not very nice, trying to hit me. Discipline is a very good thing sometime's."

Everyone gasped, fearing for their lives.

He looked around and saw some scientists.

"Now, get me the materials that I require, and no one is going to die, okay? If anyone tries to fight back, they shall receive the same treatment as that man, or worse. Anyone disobeys me, and they'll be murdered."

"He's not joking either, he'll kill you."

They all looked on as Matt ordered what he wanted.

He said the materials that he wanted, and looked at each of them. They didn't know why he wanted them, but they just did what they could do, and make sure that he doesn't get hurt, or killed from the boy.

They got the materials that Matt wanted, and the alloys, compounds, and other things. He made a sphere of energy to contain all of the things that he wanted, displaying a good control over his powers indeed.

"Aah, so that's what you wanted?"

Shawna asked, Matt nodding.

"Indeed Peekaboo, this is good." Matt looked at the people around. "Now, be good boys, and girls and line up for me. So, I can make sure my tracks have been covered."

They didn't want to, they were worried with what Matt could actually do, and what his memory erasure actually meant.

And when he decided to leave, he erased the memories of everyone that was around, however it was painful for him, and he ended up having a nosebleed. Even though he could use his powers, didn't mean they didn't have negative effects on him at all. He even erased the security footage of himself so he wasn't caught.

As he was walking, Matt felt incredible pain coming to his mind from using his abilities, so much so that he was crying, but he didn't stop moving, he had something to do.

"Are you alright?"

Shawna asked with some concern, Matt nodding with a pained face.

"It's that Harrison Wells' fault. That's why, we're gonna kill him."

As he walked outside, the police happened to be coming towards him.

Matt heard the sirens along with Shawna, and he knew he wouldn't be able to cast illusions and or erase all of their minds, so he used his psychic energy construction ability to form a skull mask around his face, and did the same for Shawna.

"Want me to take them out?"

Matt shook his head as the cars pulled him.

"Don't worry Peekaboo, you just worry about getting us out of here. I'll strengthen your powers with my telepathic abilities to share my energy, you'll be able to take us out of here, just keep hold of me."

Matt snickered out as he saw them getting out of their cars.

"Put the items down, and you won't be hurt!"

One of the police spoke towards him, but Matt yawned in disinterest.

"Please don't point your things at us, your bullets won't ever touch our bodies."

One of the police behind their doors took aim at Matt.

Matt heard within his head what was going to happen, so he put his hand that way, and controlled the gun, whipping his hand, which whipped the gun out of his hand, and fell down onto the ground, shocking everyone.

"I told you, you don't want to mess with me. If you do try, then I will have to become heavy handed." Matt put his hand forward, and took control over the cars, thrusting his hands upwards, along with the cars going up, and chucked them to the side, breaking them apart as they landed upside down, the police in awe. "See? Police can't handle me, you should get The Streak to deal with me. Hahahaha. Now Peekaboo."

With an evil laugh, Matt placed a hand on his stuff, and Shawna did what she could, placing her hands on Matt's back, teleporting them, and the items out of there, leaving behind a very baffled looking bunch of police who didn't know what they had witnessed.

* * *

Matt eventually found himself at a place that he could use together with Shawna, a place no one else knew about, yet was a place he knew all too well, a place for his own base of operations, a place that he could use for his own practices.

Bringing in the stuff that he stole from the lab he was just in, Matt got to work with making things.

Because he had Cisco's intelligence inside of him, and his own as well, he was able to understand all of what he was doing right now.

He understood what he was making, the mechanics behind it, and even what else he could do with the intelligence that he had now, he really felt good, and could understand, everything was going on, and loved it.

He made some bomb looking devices that fuelled different things inside, and he also made what appeared to be a gun as well.

As he was making the items, he could feel the intelligence of Cisco's fading away from his mind.

However, he was able to finish what he wanted before the intelligence disappeared.

Before him, he saw that there was a gun and a few different bomb looking devices. The gun looked like a version of Captain Cold's gun, but modified in a different way, and the bombs all had a blue aesthetic going on. There were also other devices around the lab that Matt has set up, things of a futuristic nature it seemed.

"Perfect." He murmured aloud. "Cisco, my man, you surely are intelligent. But, with my intelligent boosted on top of it, it really is a pretty good deal. I think even you wouldn't think of these right away hahahaha. Let's see, I have my cold bombs, my multi-purpose gun, my supercharged electrical packs, and also my special device and others...yes, this shall do me."

"They all look awesome...can I have one? We are partners and all."

Matt nodded, throwing a rubber duck towards her.

She grabbed the duck, and held it confusingly.

"What's this?"

"It's a rubber ducky."

Shawna sweatdropped.

"I'd prefer one of the guns."

"That duck can be used as a taser, long distance as well, it can shoot small volts of lightning, electricity, whatever you wanna call it, out of its mouth if you squeeze the head. Try it on the wall."

Shawna pointed it towards the wall, and then squeezed the head.

As soon as she did, the small blast of lightning escaped its mouth, denting the wall, and made her smile.

"Awesome."

Matt couldn't be happier right now, and he picked up the gun while he looked at the other devices.

Moving towards a hidden compartment, he placed the gun inside there.

"Just in case, contingency plans and all."

Matt turned back towards the other items he made, and walked forward.

He noticed on the side, was a tablet, and he smirked.

Walking closer, he tapped a few buttons on it once switching it on, and smiled to himself.

"Here I come."

"Where are we going now?"

Shawna questioned, as Matt nodding.

"We are going to the police station to gather some information, and you're gonna get us inside without a hassle. I got some info from S.T.A.R Labs before I left, and it does indeed confirm that Wells, and this Rex Solman have had some kind of interactions, and with his job, I am suspicious so I am going to go and see what is going on. But, first you need to go on ahead."

"Why?"

Matt began chuckling.

"Because, a certain scientist has been following us, and I am going to confront her, and I'd prefer to do that alone."

Matt's red eyes lit up the darkness of the world around him, and Shawna smiled wickedly.

* * *

Rather than fly there, Matt walked along the road, knowing that he would be able to get out of there if Barry or whoever showed up thanks to Shawna.

He sensed Caitlin behind him, following him, something he had been feeling for a while actually.

So, he stopped, and turned.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out."

Nothing.

For a few seconds, nothing happened.

But then, out from the shadows, Caitlin came out with a handheld device.

Matt raised his head.

"So, you've come to confront me. Where's your backup, or are you it?"

"I came on my own, following your phones tracker that you placed on in case of things like this, no one knows I'm here, read my mind if you don't believe me."

He did just that, and found out that she was telling the truth, but still, Matt glared.

"Ooh yeah, I did do that didn't I? With my headache, I can't remember much."

Caitlin thought that was troubling, she didn't like that at all.

Matt himself stared at her as his eyes briefly flashed blue.

"Get out of here Caitlin. For your own safety."

Caitlin shook her head, walking closer as his eyes turned back to red.

"You won't hurt me."

"You seem very confident to say that to someone who just took down that speedster. What makes you think I won't kill you? A powerless human? Didn't think it through, did you sweetheart? Not very smart of you."

"Might not be smart, but because Matthew wouldn't let you hurt me, that's why I am here." She answered strongly. "He protected me before, and I know Matthew wouldn't hurt me. You had plenty of chances to do it back there, you could've killed me when I got in your way, but you didn't. You protected me...no, Matthew protected me, he broke through your control, and protected me. I don't know why you're out, but you need to go back and let Matthew out now."

Matt shook his head, energy dancing around his palms, and made two knives.

"Matthew's gone Caitlin, only I prevail now. Trying to talk sense into me? That's your only power now."

"No, I'm trying to bring you back now, the real you. Powers or not, it doesn't matter."

Caitlin said it without even a shred of fear.

"If you don't leave, I'll kill you."

He threatened dangerously, snarling at her to add fear.

Caitlin took that bait, walking ever closer. Matt's eyes wavered as she became within distance to him.

"You're a killer, then?"

"That's what I am sweetie, I am a murderer."

He said with a sadistic sneer, but Caitlin still held her ground.

"I know Matthew. He wouldn't hurt me. He stopped you from hurting me, he won't let you hurt me now. That's why, you need to stop, and let Matthew go."

Matt's blue eyes slowly came into play once more, but then his eyes flashed red once more, it taking control.

"Don't pretend you care about me."

"I do care about you. I care about Matthew."

She said as some tears entered her eyes, Matt's eyes briefly flashing blue, as he felt the cold energy that was the knife in his hand still pressed near Caitlin. He moved the hand away, letting it dangle as his eyes turned bright red again.

"You only care that I look like Ronnie, don't lie to me. If I didn't remind you of Ronnie, you wouldn't be here and we both know it. I'm sick of being used by people. No one is going to use me anymore, no one. Not anyone ever again, I'm strong now. No longer weak."

Caitlin inhaled a breath, then placed a hand on Matt's face.

Matt tried to pull away, but she pulled closer, her eyes fresh with wetness of her tears she tried desperately to not shed.

"Truthfully, at the beginning, yes. I did but not now, you're so different in great ways. You reminded me of him, and I'm sorry for treating you like a replacement, it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done that, but I don't think like that anymore. I lost Ronnie, and you were there for me in ways, no one else could be because you understood me. Even during that first time, when we met, you saved my life. I felt so down that day, I felt so alone, and scared of the future, and I didn't even think about it until later, what it meant to be in that would be gunman's arms, and how frightening it was. But...you were there, you saved me, and you continue to save me. Matthew, I know how scary this world can be for you...what you've had to go through, because of what we did that day...the accelerator, it destroyed you, I watched you being broken down piece by piece, things in your life just crumbling away before your eyes, and even being driven insane before my eyes because of that accelerator...yet, there were moments, when you looked at me, and I looked at you...and we got it. We understood one another, I understood the pain of loss, and we clicked together. When I was close to you...I felt...I felt again, you did that. You made me feel again, and my heart opened for you, in ways I couldn't predict. Please, just come back to me now, we'll get through it together, because you're not alone, I'm with you. You're never going to be alone with me. Remember, Matthew, you believed in me, believe in me now, this is for the best, just come back with me."

Matt turned his eyes downwards, his eyes flickering between red and blue.

"Caitlin I..."

It was hard to tell which Matt said that, maybe even both of them, they switched so fast even Caitlin couldn't tell.

But, she grasped his hand tightly, causing him to stop himself, looking right into her eyes with his flashing red and blue ones.

Caitlin's eyes began leaking tears, crying and lowered her head so she couldn't see his eyes, causing Matt's eyes to turn blue again.

He looked at her, then dropped the weapons he had, visibly shaken.

"What have I done...? Caitlin...what have I done...? Oh God, I attacked Barry, Cisco, and Wells..."

Caitlin looked into his eyes, seeing that he was shedding some tears, and saw his blue eyes.

Relief came over her, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he latched onto her as well, shaking.

"Shhh, it's okay now...it's okay. It's all okay, we're going to sort this out, we're going to make sure that you're okay now, we'll stop this. None of this is your fault, you stopped, and that's the most important thing, you stopped for me. I knew you were stronger than him...I knew. And you're not going to go mad, we're going to save you. I won't let you disappear. Just hold on a little longer, because I've got a very promising...not antidote because it isn't a cure, but to restore control, so you can remain here, and he stays buried in your subconscious, I've developed a very promising drug for that."

Rapidly, she kissed all over his face, escaping the lips for the moment, and then hugged his head, kissing his nose, then moved downwards. While both were crying, they held one another tenderly in the street.

"Caitlin, I'm so sorry...I can't control this...I'm breaking, it won't stop...even now, it's trying to come out, and I can't hold it back...someone's done something to me...and the usual control...is gone, I just...I'm trying to be strong...but, this thing is so powerful..."

"It's okay, I'm gonna to make sure that it is okay now. Come on...let's go back now, and sort this out. Remember, just believe in me, and we'll all help you."

"I'll always believe in you...Caitlin, I'm so sorry..."

"I don't blame you, this isn't your fault, we'll deal with this."

Caitlin smiled, cupping his face and smiled gently, then kissed his forehead.

They were about to take their leave when suddenly, a yellow blur clashed with the young boy, smacking away from Caitlin and into a stone wall, causing a cry to escape his lips.

Caitlin gasped, looking at the yellow blur, stunned by what she was seeing.

"W-What are you?! Leave Matthew alone!"

Caitlin threatened, but the yellow blur just snickered and rushed Matt.

Matt tried to fire a wave of energy towards him, but he dodged out of the way, and grabbed Matt by the throat, lifting him up.

"Matthew!"

Caitlin grabbed a nearby pipe, and went to hit the yellow blur, but he caught it, tossing it, and her aside as well.

"Caitlin!"

Matt went to punch the blur, but the blur stopped him, backhanding Matt across the face.

He then vibrated his hand, Matt's eyes widening.

"I still want to see your power grow, and I want you to be evil, so be evil!"

Matt went wide eyed and motionless as the mans hand went through his chest, but didn't break the skin. The vibrating hand latched onto Matt's heart, squeezing it.

Instantly, he felt it, and he felt the hand squeezing his heart, making it stop.

"Come out, or you'll die. Don't make me kill you! I haven't done this before, so forgive me if I damage anything too important, but because it is you, you shouldn't die from this, if you come out again."

Matt tried to move, but the pain was immense, he felt his heart slowing, being destroyed by the blur.

Caitlin cried, watching and feeling so helpless as he was essentially dying in front of her...

But then, Matt's eyes changed blood red, and a wave of energy erupted from him, blasting the blur away, Matt falling down onto the ground.

Though, because of what he did, the blur that was, Matt still felt his heart wasn't working, that it was stopping.

"N-No..."

"Matthew...use your telekinetic powers, and pump your own heart! Listen to me, you can do it! Even send a shockwave through your heart to stimulate it, to simulate a shock to your system, it should work!"

Caitlin called from the side even if she had to help evil Matt, as long as good Matt survived, then she'd help the evil one.

Matt weakly raised a hand to his chest, and used a telekinetic pulse like a defibrillator like Caitlin suggested, pumping his own heart with his telekinesis.

Because of that, his heart began beating again, and soon returned to normal levels.

Caitlin smiled, seeing that he was going to live.

The blur grabbed Caitlin by the shirt, dragging her to her feet.

"Tell anyone about me, and I'll kill Matthew Stone, and I'll make you watch his suffering."

Caitlin didn't know what to do, other than shake.

But then, evil Matt fired a wave from his hand of telekinetic energy, crashing against the blur, blasting him away from Caitlin.

He walked forward, putting his hands outwards.

As soon as he did, things began to shake around, the ground, the trees, the building. Matt used his telekinesis to do that. The pavement became unraveling, breaking off thanks to Matt's powers, making projectiles out of the ground itself, and looked at the blur as he stood up.

"You piece of shit, coming after Caitlin and me like that, hmph. Well, you're no longer gonna be safe from me!"

Matt launched the pieces of the ground right towards the blur.

Rather than face of a pissed off telekinetic, he ran away at top speeds, his task accomplished.

Matt sighed, putting the pieces of the earth back onto the ground.

He looked towards Caitlin, smirking as his eyes shined a scary red.

"Nice try, Caitlin. You almost stopped me, gotta give you props for that."

"Matthew please..."

She pleaded, but Matt shook his head.

"No, I'm not done yet. Don't follow me again." Matt's eyes returned to blue briefly. "I'm not worth saving, just do what you need to, to stop me." Matt's eyes returned to red, giving Caitlin a smirk. "See you later Cait~"

Matt kicked off the ground, then shot into the sky.

Caitlin saw on the ground, that Matt left his phone, so she walked over to it, picking it up.

She hugged herself...but, she wasn't going to give up now, she can save him, and she was determined to do so.

* * *

At the police station, within an interrogation room, Joe was interrogating the man who had been spoken of by Iris, and Matt a day prior to all of this happening.

"I know you did it, I wanna know how many kids you abused!"

The man sat at the table just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know detective."

Joe didn't like that, in fact he hated the person in front of him.

Usually, he could keep his cool, but under such a thing right now, he couldn't keep his composure, he wasn't able to think right.

"You're sick, what you did to those kids, you know that?"

"I just did what they were begging me to do, that's all detective."

Joe felt his eyes blazing, and his hands sweat.

He felt the rage boiling inside of him…

However, there was a knock at the door.

Joe shook his head in discontent for the man before him, walking towards the door.

He opened it, to see a worried looking Matt, his real eye colour being concealed with an illusion on Matt's part. Shawna was right beside him, but Joe couldn't see that, Matt used his abilities to make her appear invisible by affecting his brain with his telepathy, casting the illusion that she wasn't there at all.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"Joe, I'm so glad that I found you, it's Barry."

Joe's worry came up even higher than before.

"Barry? What's happened?"

"It's those freaky Meta's Joe, one has got him, and broken his leg. You need to go over to him. We tried calling you, but we think this Meta has the ability to control electricity and such, and stopped the calls going through, so I volunteered to go and get you, then hunt down the Meta. Please Joe, Barry is calling out for you."

Joe inhaled a few breaths, wiping his brow of the worry he felt.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna go and find Barry…are you going to be okay with tracking down this Meta?"

"I have an ability that can counter his, don't worry Joe, just go and be with Barry now. He needs you. A parent with their child, even if not biological, needs to be their for their children."

"You're right, I'm going."

Joe shot out of the door, and ran down the corridor.

The door slowly closed behind him, but then stopped when Matt used his telekinetic powers to hold it open.

"I have to admit, that was pretty awesome."

"Thanks to you getting us inside, Peekaboo. Affecting so many people causes great stress on my mind. But, having you, I can mostly bypass that, you're earning your potential Peekaboo."

"You know, Peekaboo is growing on me."

"As it should be Peekaboo."

Shawna twirled her dark hair, and had to admit, this wasn't bad.

Taking out a device from his pocket, Matt hacked the security cameras, and turned them off before he entered the room with Shawna.

"Hello, are you Rex Solman?"

Matt stood rather politely, holding a deeper hatred than he ever could for anyone else.

Rex looked up from his table, and cocked his head.

"Who the hell are you?"

Matt rolled his eyes as he forced the chair forward, causing the man to sit down.

"My name doesn't matter. But, I heard you have a connection to Harrison Wells, and I would like to understand things about that. So, if you'd please?"

Matt walked over towards the table, along with Shawna.

When the man didn't answer, Shawna grabbed the back of his head, slamming it against the table, causing him to cry out.

"He asked you a question, I'd suggest answering it, because I'm the nicer between the two of us, and I slammed your head against the table. So, just imagine what he'd do to you."

The man, Rex, began shaking, as Matt smirked, sitting on the table.

"Good work Peekaboo." Shawna giggled dirtily, as Matt made a dagger of energy in his hand. "Now, as the lady said, if you don't answer my questions truthfully, I'll get knife happy. Oh, and don't bother lying to me, I can read minds, and emotions, I can detect deceit within most people, Meta's are harder due to their unique biology, but normal humans, yeah, I can tell when you're lying, so start speaking bitch, or I'll get happy with my knife, and it won't be pretty. Oh yeah, don't think I wouldn't hurt you, because people like you, who abuse children physically, hitting them, locking them away, doesn't fly with me, so start answering."

Rex nodded his head so fast that he was frightened.

"Y-Yes, I'll answer anything, just please don't hurt me..."

Matt was now getting somewhere.

"Good man, now why was Wells coming to see you?"

"H...He was asking about my studies on Psychic's, and the very real powers of manipulating telekinetic and telepathic powers."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know."

Matt inhaled a deep breath, then slashed the man across the cheek with his knife, causing him to cry.

"What did I say about lying to me? Now if you pull that shit again, I'll stab you in places, you don't wanna be stabbed." Matt ran his eyes downwards, the man shaking. "Now, tell me, why does he want to know more about this? And how are you connected to this? I thought you were a geneticist, what do you have to do with Psychic's exactly?"

"I-I...I have been researching them for years...the powers known as psychic energy, or you may know it as psionic energy, and how it can be manipulated for different means and desires. Dr Wells wished to have my research on the subject at hand and he..."

Matt then listened to what he had to say, and it made him all the more curious than ever before.

Matt darkened his eyes once he finished.

"And, what else did Wells want from that? Why would he want that exactly?"

"I-I don't know, I swear! Please don't stab me! I don't know!"

Shawna tightened her fist, moving closer.

"If you're lying..."

"I'm not, I swear to fucking God, please don't kill me..."

Matt waved a hand at him, firing the chair to the side with telekinesis, him landing on his ass, Matt beginning to chuckle.

"Well, good sicko, seems like I have some good inside. Peekaboo, wanna kick crap out of him?"

Rex's eyes widened with fear as she smirked.

"Why?! I helped you!"

"Yes, but you've been abusing children, young children that can't defend themselves. Do you know how damaging it is, to children to experience that? You're sick you are, thinking of even laying a finger on a child, hitting them, locking them in closets, and denying them food!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Peekaboo, knock some sense into the pathetic shit."

Shawna tightened her fists, standing up.

"Thought you'd never ask." She took out her duck, and shot a bolt of lightning towards him, forcing him backwards. "Now, that's what I call shocking."

"Peekaboo, no bad puns please."

Shawna stuck out her tongue as did Matt, who then proceeded to beat down the man with their fists.

* * *

Once Matt and Shawna were done, he dropped the man to the ground, leaving him a crying mess, something the evil Matt thought was justice, and the very fact that he could do it like this, he was happy, of course he also made sure to erase his mind so he couldn't tell anyone he or Shawna were there.

He walked out of the room together with Shawna, and shut the door, walking away.

"Have a good life Rex, if you call that living."

Matt snickered out sadistically, as Shawna turned her head towards him.

"What are we going to do now with that info?"

"We need more, and S.T.A.R Labs might be able to give us that info. Though, with those do-gooders there...well, I just thought of something, yeah, that'll do it."

"Willing to share?"

Shawna asked, as Matt patted her face.

"All in due time Peekaboo. I just need to pay a visit to a certain West, this'll make them leave, for better or worse. I don't wanna hurt her, but sometimes, you have to do things that you don't want to get what you do, and while I'm doing that, I have an assignment for you Peekaboo. Now, let's go Peekaboo."

Shawna allowed a smile to appear on her face as she placed a hand on his back.

Matt curiously looked on as she ran her hand downwards.

"Are you trying to grope my ass? What about your boyfriend?"

"Well, it was only a fleeting thought, and what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him."

She went for the plunge, and went to grope him...

Matt took her hand, and then pinned her to the wall, Shawna's heart rate increasing.

"Sorry Peekaboo, my heart belongs to Caitlin."

The way his voice was playful, was very scary at the same time, but not to Shawna.

Shawna smacked her lips together.

"Now, shall we go?"

"Indeed Peeks."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me Peeks. Peekaboo is great, but not Peeks, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

She complained, though it was half hearted, Matt letting her go, and walked on without addressing it.

While walking, Eddie happened to come out of a different corridor, and came across Matt along with Shawna.

"Matt? Hey Matt, is there something going on? Who's your friend?"

Matt stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Eddie.

"What are we doing with this one?"

Shawna questioned, Matt placing out his hand, showing he'll deal with it.

"Eddie, I'm going through, changes right now."

"Changes?"

He nodded and walked closer. Eddie couldn't see Matt's eyes because of his mental ability to make illusions.

"Yeah, my eyes have been opened to this world, and I have discovered how evil, and hateful this world really is. And I have to make sure the bad people are punished, and I'm sorry Eddie, but I can't let you remember I was here."

Before Eddie could question it, Matt enhanced his strength via telekinetic powers, grabbing Eddie by the throat, and placed a hand on his head, a glowing began to happen.

"W-What are you going to do to me!?"

"Shhh Eddie, nothing at all, at least nothing bad. It's just going to feel like amnesia, you're just gonna forget about seeing me, and Peekaboo."

Eddie didn't know what Matt was going to do, and tried punching him. But Matt made a barrier to block the hit and kept on his erasing powers.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin all sat together in the lab, with Wells over the speaker phone of Cisco's phone, just in case Matt showed up, they didn't want him and Wells to meet, something bad could happen and they couldn't have that. She had returned, alone, and the others didn't want to ask her what happened, she looked frazzled, she looked so depressed, and scared for Matt, for what happened.

"Owwww…"

Barry complained as he kept a hand to his head.

"Dude, is it easing?"

"Yeah…but wow, if Matt feels that constantly…no wonder he's pissed off at Dr Wells. I think I would be too with the amount of pain that was." Barry looked at Cisco's phone. "No offense Dr Wells."

[None taken Mr Allen.]

Harrison answered over the line, Barry though still had a solemn expression on his face.

"But yeah, that's one of the most painful experiences I've ever had, and he has to live with that…we have to help him. That wasn't comfortable, and I can see myself going mad if I had to experience that constantly."

Cisco couldn't agree more, as Caitlin looked down at the ground sadly.

[I am devising a way to block off the telepathy so he can't hear others thoughts thanks to the research of Dr Snow's, it has helped me tremendously. I have been for a time now since the first time that evil Mr Stone came into being, but there's a problem if he's evil now. We'll have to fight against him, and stop his progression.]

"How are we going to do that though? We can't just force him to stop."

Barry didn't know how they were going to get out of this, but Cisco, who was studying the examinations of Matt, had his brain clicking.

"From these tests Dr Wells, it seems like there's a weak point that his telepathy can be exploited, I should be able to make a headband to make sure that he can't use his mind torture techniques on you Barry. Though, he'd still be able to throw around rocks and such, and fire those energy blasts, and those weapons as well. But it might take a little time…I've been devising it for a while now, even made some schematics and everything on the computer."

"Do it Cisco, we have to be prepared for anything. He could do anything."

"Right, I'll begin working on it. In the meantime, how are we going to find him?"

At that, everyone fell silent, and they didn't know what to even think. They didn't know how they could find him. a super charged Matt out there, is a very dangerous thing. Yet, the only thing Caitlin could think of was what Matt said before, the real good one, that asked for her to kill him and what happened out on the streets.

For that to happen, she could really tell that he didn't want to do any of this, and he wasn't in control, and wished she could do something to stop him, to get him to his normal senses again, so he didn't have to be like this. She had no idea, truly how much he was suffering right now, especially with some evil force controlling his body, and also with the blur seemingly interested in him, she was immensely worried for him.

Cisco went over to the computer, and began typing away on it.

At that moment, Joe came walking through into the room.

"Barry! Barry, you're okay!"

Barry and the others looked confused.

"Joe I'm okay."

"Are you sure? What about that Meta?"

Confusion was more prevalent than it was before.

"What Meta?"

Cisco conveyed a confused face, as did the others.

"The Meta Matt said you were facing, he said that the Meta broke your legs, and is going after it…"

"Y-You've seen Matt!? Where is he!?"

Barry hurriedly questioned, Joe still not knowing what was going on right now.

"Last time I checked, he was at the police station, why?"

"No time to explain!" Barry donned his costume rather quickly. "I gotta get over there before he kills someone!"

As Barry was going to go, Cisco's computer suddenly began making unusual noises, and it broke down, shocking Cisco.

"W-What?!"

"What's wrong?"

Barry asked hurriedly, only for Cisco to be baffled as he typed on the keyboard, but to no avail.

"He's, I tried looking at what he was looking up, but when I tried, it was like a virus spread out, and I can't even get into the system. This kind of level of encoding is ingenious, I am not sure if I can hack through this...damn he's good. I underestimated him...but, if he encoded this, he had to have had a reason too..."

"We'll figure it out what his endgame is later, I've gotta go!"

"Barry wait-"

Before Caitlin could finish, Barry was gone, and they all knew that whatever business Matt had there, he would be long gone now.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Iris was blissfully unaware of what was going on, and because it was near closing time and she was the last one left to clean up the café all by herself, in a darkened room.

Going from table to table, she cleaned the tables, and made sure that there was nothing there that could get her fired, due to the fact it was her job to also keep the place clean as well.

However, she couldn't help but think something was off.

She didn't know what it was, but something, definitely was off.

Whatever it was, something was off, and she didn't care for it either.

When she turned towards the door-

"Aaah!" Matt was standing there, Iris couldn't see his eyes due to his powers. "Oh, Matt, sweetie, don't give me a jump like that. I didn't even hear the door."

"Sorry Iris baby, I am feeling a little sad right now. Didn't mean to scare you."

Concerned for her friend, Iris walked closer and closer towards him.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Iris, everyone's being mean to me. Barry is picking on me, and so is Cisco. Even Dr Wells is being mean to me. I was talking about my sister, and they said rude things about her. I didn't want to tattle on them, but I feel extra sad that they are abusing my sisters memories like this."

"Ooh, Matt. I'm sorry, come here."

Iris put out her arms, so Matt gave her a hug, her head against his chest, and his near her shoulder.

"Thanks Iris, you're like my best friend."

"You're like mine too." She looked up at his face as he smiled down towards her. "Don't you worry about Barry, Cisco, and Dr Wells, I'll go and tell them a piece of my mind and make them apologize to you."

"Awww, you'd do that for me? For your friend who loves you very much and wouldn't hurt you ever unlike meanie Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, and that thing Dr Wells?"

He put on the cutest expression that he could while he couldn't hide his disdain for Wells, even in this acting he was doing, making Iris bite her bottom lip.

"That's too adorable…yeah, of course I would. You don't have to worry, I won't let them bully you. Even if it is Barry, I won't let them bully you over your sister."

Matt allowed his smile to grow bigger by the second, enjoying this more than he thought he would.

"They are at S.T.A.R Labs right now, would you tell them off now? I don't wanna have a bridge like this between us."

"Sure, just let me finish here, then we'll go together."

"Thank you Iris. You know, if Caitlin wasn't around, if I had never met her, I'd seriously consider becoming serious with you, even though you're with Eddie. You're, quite my type."

Iris paused, and felt her heart rate increase.

"W-Well, that's sudden..."

A part of her couldn't deny that she had, thought about it before. She wouldn't do anything, because they both had respective love interests, but if neither were around she would entertain the idea of them hooking up.

"I know, but I quite like Iris, she's awesome. Though I hold my heart for Caitlin, you're very important to me, and I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"W-Well, you're important to me too. Now, let me clean up, and we'll go and tell off those bad people."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Matt nodded, and Iris split off from him to continue her work.

When Iris wasn't looking, his eyes gave off the deadly glow of red.

" _You made me involve Iris Barry, if only you gave up Wells for me. Well, let's see what happens next with this._ "

Only he knew what was going to happen next. If it was good, or bad, was anyone's guess. If he was truly going to hurt her, or was playing some kind of joke, wasn't certain. Time, was a deciding factor in this.

* * *

 **Alright! So, that's the end of the chapter!**

 **Matt's gone to the dark side…thanks to Harrison and Rachael working together. Why Harrison would want this, shall be revealed in the future, though it probably is pretty easy to understand why, maybe. Before that though, Matt talked a little with Frankie and had a few moments with Caitlin, showing that he really was afraid, though with the conditions he was in, it makes sense. Then a huge moment with her downright stating what she feels without saying the actual words, getting through to him, only for The Reverse Flash to stop it, nearly crush his heart, and Matt (evil version) has teamed up with Shawna/Peekaboo, and they are...quite scary together, especially with what they might be able to do together. But now Matt's with Iris, what's he gonna do with her? We'll also get more into the Matt/Shawna side of things, their partnership/relationship as we go forward into future chapters.**

 **We're also getting to see some unique powers Matt has access too thanks to this evil side of his showing up, thanks to a combo of Wells, and Rachael. He even stole some info from S.T.A.R Labs, but what did he steal, and why? He even made some weapons, devices, some of them shall be given to...a certain someone in the future. All shall be revealed, eventually.**

 **Well, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, let's see how it goes from here huh! Yeah, she's like his anchor, she can help him get back to his normal self. Well, I can't spoil much yet, but let's say things are gonna go down between them, and it won't be all that long from this chapter. Yeah, Rachael is quite the bitch huh, doing that to mess with his already breaking mind. Ooh with Matt, she'll be coming more and more out of her shell, and showing her more confident side. Yeah, they could do something like that, Matt, and Barry are gonna have some interesting techniques together.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it really went to the extreme huh. Though Harrison unleashed him, and that's what he wanted, for some reason that he hasn't disclosed yet. Yeah, she will do eventually. He did yeah, there could be some seeds sowed there. She does yeah, briefly she can reach him which shall be the deciding factor in this. Well, he does need her for something, it shall be revealed as we go forward what that thing is. Aah, she will do soon enough.**

 **pyrojack25; Yeah, he's got some good weapons, that we'll see throughout the chapters. He could be very dangerous yeah. But, he's quite cunning it seems. Yeah, Matt doesn't like it either hehe~**

 **Ragna; That would be funny/disturbing for Matt's mind alone.**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Yeah, he really is. Everything he's felt, whether it is a minor or major thing going down inside Matt, as seen with all of the things he said. It is yeah, it gets him to play with the dark side, realizing how dark that side really is, and helps him grow as a character. Ooh yeah, that aspect is quite interesting, even showing it in this chapter as well how, dynamic they have their relationship. Yeah it's gonna be interesting!**

 **AlphaOmega; He is yeah, he's got some plans, that extend past this chapter. He's gonna be doing some nefarious things. As you said, he just wants to prepare, he's a realistic, and believes what could happen, might happen, and he wants to plan for every eventuality. Aah yeah, she will be as we go on. Yeah, they better had do, not just for this chapter, but Matt ain't happy, and evil Matt wants blood. Yeah, while the telepathy might not get them, he can mentally torture them.**

 **Lightwave; He has, and he can, with his friends, and especially Caitlin's help as we see this chapter. He did yeah, he has a deeper meaning for this, partly to see his powers, to develop them, but for another sinister reason as well. Right now, he won't be doing that, but let's say that Matt's revenge hasn't come yet, and it will do so as we move down the story lines. Yeah, he is frightened at the end of the day, and wanted to write that, for the sake of it to make sure others got what he wanted them to get.**

 **Neonlight01; She is yeah, it makes sense with the life that she had led until this point. Ooh, let's say that Matt won't be happy when he finds out about her, and such, it is gonna be, something. Yeah, he's a practical person, and he isn't stupid, as seen by previous, and future chapters as well. He might not be super brainy, but he isn't an idiot, as even evil Matt shows that this chapter, and he knows what is what, and what could happen to him. They did yeah, they went too far on him, and pushed him past breaking points, and yeah, he's gonna be showing some more powers based on his telepathic, and telekinetic abilities, even good Matt show's a skill this chapter. Ooh let's say evil Matt isn't going to be happy when he finds out who he is, and he is, gonna go quite on a rampage as well. Yeah, let's see if he can or not~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Dark sides part two**

Inside of S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin, Joe, and Cisco waited for Barry to return. While they did, Cisco was beefing up the security in the place just in case Matt decided to be all hacktivist on them, and hack their systems.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Dr Snow. I know how close you and Matt were with one another."

Joe offered his condolences, realizing how close, Matt, and Caitlin had gotten over the months.

"Thanks…but, I know I can get through to him. When he was last here, I saw it, he even asked me to kill him to stop his other self from hurting people. Whatever has affected him, it's messing with his brain chemistry, and made him develop this other side, where his hate, sorrow, anger, and negative emotions have taken on a life of their own. This…thing isn't Matthew, it isn't the one that I know, and have grown to…care for."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get him back somehow…speaking of, scientists, how are you going to get him back?"

While tapping away on the keyboard, Cisco continued on.

"We're hoping to be able to snap him back to reality with some good old fashioned force."

"Cisco, we never agreed to…"

"Caitlin, we have to stop him before he hurts someone. You heard the good one yourself, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. If we have to, we need to devise a way to put him down…I don't want it to come to that, of course I don't. But if he grows to a place where we can't contain him, then we have to do something against him, we have to stop him Caitlin."

"No, Cisco. We're not gonna kill him. I don't care if we can't contain him, none of this is his fault. He's being controlled, and it wouldn't of happened if the accelerator didn't explode in the first place. Matthew isn't to blame, he shouldn't be put to death because of something he can't control."

"Have you got any ideas then?"

Cisco said while continuing to tap away.

"Yes, actually. His brain chemistry is out of…as you'd say, whack. I've been developing a treatment for him that, should be able to suppress the other side of him, to keep the other Matthew at bay. All I need is Matthew, the good one, to take control again, so I can use this to suppress the other side. As it is now, it would only suppress the good Matthew since the evil one is in control."

"Do you know how we're going to get through to the good Matt? Because the last time he was here, he was pretty adamant that he was going to kill us if we didn't give up Dr Wells."

"I don't know yet Cisco, but I'm not giving up on him. I can't give up on him, Matthew doesn't deserve any of this to happen to him. I've seen his life pretty much breaking before his eyes since this all happened. The accelerator blowing up, has destroyed his life Cisco. Barry got super speed, and at most, suffers from hunger, but that's it. Matthew, suffers from his mind going into overload, crying to the point where he can't even form words, and passing out from so much pain. He's not slept since this began really, he sleeps at most, an hour a night, and that's a very painful sleep. He's been going through Hell since that damn accelerator exploded, and he needs us, because this is kind of our fault as well, all of ours."

Cisco was surprised that she sounded so passionate. He hadn't heard her like that since Ronnie. He had to wonder…was Caitlin in love with Matt without even realizing it? He couldn't ask directly, but the way she spoke, seemed more than mere friendship, and if that was the case, then Cisco was happy for her.

"Okay Caitlin, we'll help him. I don't know how yet, but I'll help him too. After all, we're all friends, and he did help us with Meta's when Barry was down and out, so he deserves us helping him out as well."

Caitlin nodded thankfully, glad that Cisco saw it from her perspective.

"Yeah, he's right Dr Snow, we'll do anything we can to bring Matt to the good side again."

"Thank you Mr West."

Caitlin went into the lab again, and began mixing the serum that she needed for Matt. All she needed now was a way to get through to him.

* * *

A little while later, Barry arrived back at the labs, so Caitlin and Joe gathered around him together with Cisco.

"Anything?"

Cisco began as Barry returned back to S.T.A.R Labs, with Caitlin and Joe looking on with worry. Barry unfortunately had some bad news, and while he didn't like saying it, there wasn't a way to sugar coat it.

"No, whatever his endgame was, he had already done it by the time I arrived. By the time I got there, he was already gone. Though that man…Rex Solman seemed to have suffered a beating and is currently in hospital. The strange thing was, just before it happened, right after Joe went in, the cameras went down."

"That's got to be him. He's a hacker, a polices network would be child's play to him."

Cisco reminded everyone, Joe showing an unpleasant face.

"Excuse the police then."

Joe murmured with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, but he's like a hacker, better at it than I am. He's quite a genius in that department, I am doubling the security in S.T.A.R Labs though thanks to Felicity for sending over some upgrades over, it should be able to protect us so he can't hack into here, and listen into the conversation. Even then, I can't get access to the stuff he looked at before."

"That's a good idea, at least he won't be able to tell what's going on from a far anyway. Though if he gets closer, what about his telepathy? How's that gadget coming along Cisco?"

"I'm making it as fast as I can, but it isn't a 100 percent guarantee that it is going to work."

"Anything will help. So far, we've not faced a Meta like Matt. He can know our thoughts, and manipulate them to a degree, he could even blast us, and throw things at us as well. We have to be careful or-"

"Guys, are you in here?"

Iris' voice could be heard, so Barry quickly changed into his normal clothes, and saw Iris walking through the entryway soon after.

"I-Iris, why are you here?"

Joe asked with a nervous face.

"Oh, Dad, you're here too." Iris offered up her best smile as Matt came walking right next to Iris' side, everyone's eyes lighting up in fear. "Here Matt, don't worry, I'll make sure that I tell them off for you."

"Thanks Iris. You're the best."

They all looked on fearful for what he could do to Iris. Especially the way that he smirked, it was very scary.

"Iris, get away from him."

Barry warned, as Matt placed a hand on Iris' shoulder.

"Barry? Why would I do that? I'm his friend, and from the sounds of it, you've been saying a few hurtful things, and I'm not happy about it."

"You see Iris? They've been bullying me, and they won't stop hurting me. Please make them stop hurting me."

Iris turned to face him, as the others narrowed their eyes at him.

"I know, don't worry, I'll make sure that they don't."

"Awww, you're the best sweetie~"

Matt hugged Iris from behind, his arms around her neck in a friendly way.

Iris sunk back, not realizing the potential danger she was in right now.

The tension in the air was thick. Barry and the others were frightened on what was going to happen to Iris. Matt could do anything to her right now, and they wouldn't have a chance to stop it at all, and Barry wasn't going to hold back if something happened to Iris because of this.

" _Don't worry Dr Snow, you're my number one girl._ "

Caitlin jumped at the voice, and looked towards Matt who winked.

Caitlin furrowed her eyes…but then realized, that he projected his thoughts into her, broadcasting them. Rather than just hear others thoughts, she also received his thoughts.

"Now, Barry, and Cisco. I've heard that you've been bullying Matt over his sister, who has disappeared. I mean, Barry, I didn't expect you to be like that with Matt here. He's nothing but a kind guy, and you're saying horrible things? For shame."

Matt smirked from Iris' shoulder.

This…hurt more than if Matt was firing his energy blasts at him.

"W-Well, you see, it's not exactly like that…"

"Then, what is it Barry? I mean, I understand that you've been in a coma for nine months, and it worried me a lot, but to just carelessly say that his missing sister doesn't mean anything, and that Dr Wells is right when he says that there's no point in searching."

"I never said that!" Barry defended, and then looked at Matt who was whistling earnestly. "J-Just what have you been telling her?"

He almost sounded like a frightened child, and when under Iris' gaze, he did feel worried that he had pissed her off.

"The truth, streaky boy."

Barry's eyes shot open nervously, wondering what he had said to Iris about his, powers, and wondering if she knew about Matt's powers. Joe was getting increasingly agitated with Matt being around his daughter, he didn't know what Matt was going to do to Iris, no matter what it was, it was a terrifying experience.

"And Cisco Ramundo."

"Ramon."

Cisco corrected her with a whine.

"Okay then, Cisco Ramon, I also heard you ganged up on poor Matt as well. I'm not having this from either of you. So, please apologize, and make up with Matt right away, I'm not having my friend being bullied."

""But-""

"Now boys!"

Cisco, and Barry held their heads down in shame, Caitlin didn't know what the hell was going on now. Was this a game to evil Matt? It didn't make sense to her. Unless he wanted to mess with them, it didn't make sense.

""I'm sorry Matt.""

Iris nodded and turned to Matt who smiled down at her.

"I told you I'd make them apologize. Are you feeling better now? No sadness?"

"No sadness, you made me very happy Iris, love you."

"Awww, I love you too."

Matt and Iris hugged one another very tightly, and wouldn't let go either, showing the affection for one another.

Iris and Matt pulled away, and Iris looked at the time.

"Wow, look at the time. I need to go."

"Oh, can't stick around Iris? That's too bad."

"I know, early shift tomorrow, need to be up early. Well, see you later guys."

Matt and the others waved. Joe walked closer.

"I'm gonna make sure she gets home alright."

Joe walked closer and closer to Matt. Matt's eyes were on his form, and Joe's on Matt's as well.

"Good detective, you never know what kinda crazy people are out there. I might even be one of them."

Joe felt unnerved with a smile Matt had on, it was something you'd see on a horror movie character, very terrifying.

Joe briskly walked past him, and then went down the corridor, Matt waving like a child.

As soon as he was gone, Matt turned back to the others.

"What did you do-"

"My name is Barry Allen, and I am, arguably, The Fasted Man alive." They all looked on as Matt winked. "When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me. And one day, I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. I am The Flash."

Cisco looked on bewildered, then nodded his head.

"It's catchy." Barry and Caitlin gave Cisco a WTF face. "It is though..."

"I thought about that while on the way here with Iris, I thought it fitted you Barry."

"I'm not named the Flash though...it is catchy..."

"You will be named Flash, in the future."

Matt foretold, the others looking on with a weird expression.

"How do you know...c-can you see the future?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders at Barry's question, not revealing yes or no, ignoring it and went onto something else.

"Awww, you should've seen your adorable faces. Wondering if I was going to hurt Iris or not. The answer to that is, no. I wouldn't of hurt Iris."

"Why did you do that then?"

Barry spat out, wanting to know what was going on.

"Simply, to see your frightened faces, it makes me feel good, I am evil after all, and that's what evil people do, right? But, it seems like you have the knowledge to hide Wells. Very good Team Barry, you've done well for now. But, I will find him one way or another, and when I do, I will be killing him slowly, and painfully."

"Matt, please stop this, you're in there, aren't you? Don't let this…person take over you."

Barry pleaded, but evil Matt just snickered.

"That's sweet, trying to rescue a friend. Not had a good friend in a while, if you don't count Bette though. Speaking of, should team up with her, just think of the potential dangers we could cause together. How thrilling, right guys?" Matt looked over each of them, then smirked. "Give me Harrison Wells right now. I'm getting pissed off, and you wouldn't like me pissed off."

"You know we wouldn't do that dude. We're not gonna help this evil you kill someone, good you told us not to let you kill, we wouldn't betray our friend."

Cisco said while looking right into his eyes.

"That's a very naughty thing to say Cisco. Alright then, let me put it another way. Give me Wells within twelve hours, or I'm gonna go on a killing spree."

"You don't need to do that for Dr Wells!"

Barry snapped, trying to keep his rage at bay.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone Barry, well besides Wells, and some other people that deserve it for hurting children, especially those asshole's that call themselves my parents. So, it's up to you Barry really. You're a hero. Sacrifice one for the many? Or let the one live, and sacrifice the many for the one? Classic good vs evil here, right Cisco?"

"You can't ask him to do that Mentalist."

"Mentalist, love it Cisco, love it."

"I thought of it a little while ago, and I like it for your dark side of the force." Matt smirked as Cisco folded his arms. "But as I said, we can't decide something like that."

Mentalist rolled his eyes, then looked towards Barry.

"Barry, I'm a monster, but I have morals. I don't want to kill innocent people. But people like Wells, my parents, and all the other evils in this world can't keep going on. I am willing to do a trade with you, if you like?"

"Trade?"

Mentalist nodded his head.

"Right. If you give me Wells, I can break your Dad out of prison, and change everyone's memories around so it will seem like their idea, what about that? Do you want dear old Daddy back home?"

Barry was…stunned.

For such an offer to come his way, he didn't exactly expect it.

To have his Dad on the outside, it wasn't a weird concept to even think about.

"W-What are you saying…you can do that?"

"Barry!"

Cisco chastised, but Mentalist continued on.

"I can, and will, if you give me Wells. It was clever, giving his location to the only mans mind I cannot read. That's pretty good. So, this offer is exclusive to Barry Allen. Not Cisco. Not Caitlin. What do you say Barry? Want dear old Dad out of jail and by your side? He's been wrongfully imprisoned after all, I can change that. He can be out in mere moments, if you give me Wells. What do you say? Your Dad, for Wells. It's a fair trade. Your Dad, isn't a bad person, Wells is evil. Giving a good man a second chance, over allowing a killer to be killed by me. I don't think there's an option really. So, Barry Allen, your choice if you please."

The choice, was hard for Barry.

Of course he'd want to have his Dad beside him. But now, to give up Wells? He couldn't do something like that. He couldn't do that, yet he wanted to do something like that, so he could have his Dad. He didn't even know what was going to happen. Barry, was having a very difficult time in deciding what he would want to have.

"H-How can you offer me something like that? I'd love my Dad out of prison without a worry, but if I have to sacrifice someone, that's not a choice I can make! You can't ask me to do something like that Matt!"

Mentalist turned his head to the left, and then gained an evil look on his face.

"I see, then you don't want your Dad then. Someone who's been locked away for…how long now? Is it 15 or so years? You're going to choose a murderer over your own Father….well, that's shocking Barry. Can't say that I blame you though, I suppose for a goody good like you, you wouldn't even allow a murderer to go to his death. Well, okay. I tried the hard way." Matt's hand began giving off an eerie red mist, and it soon formed into two knife like energy blades. "Then let's do it the easy way!"

Matt threw the blades with such a precision that only Barry could dodge, and he did.

The first one went by his face, mere inches from his face. The second one was going for his chest, so he had to bend his body right back, the knife going overhead.

"Hah!"

Because Barry was focused on the knife's, Barry didn't notice Matt coming closer until it was too late. He swept under his leg, knocking him down onto the ground. Then, by telekinetically enhancing his strength, Matt grabbed Barry by the leg, and threw him towards the cortex, his back hitting the wall with the large sheet of glass shaking.

Barry shook his body and stood up, saw a few scalpels on the table nearby, so he grabbed them with super speed, and threw them towards Matt. Matt put his hand out, and just before the scalpels could touch him, he stopped their movements.

"You know, for a bunch of intelligent people, you make dumb decisions. Did you forget that I am telekinetic? Shall I run down what that means?" Barry gritted his teeth as Matt turned the blades around towards Barry's direction. "It means, I can control objects with my mind. Throwing things at me, really?"

Matt thrusted his hand forward, and launched the blades. Barry rushed out of the way as the blades followed him in a stabbing motion. One by one, Matt attempted to get Barry, but he was just fast enough to dodge all of the blades, which pierced the wall.

"Matthew, please don't do this, this isn't you."

Matt ignored Caitlin's plea, and telekinetically put his hand to his hip.

From his hip, a round device lifted up and spun around.

"What's that?"

Cisco didn't even know what that was, but Matt smirked.

"Francisco, this is a device that I based on your cold gun. And if I know speedsters, which I do thanks to hanging around with you people, they are very weak to the cold, and this is very, very cold. So I would suggest staying away from it."

Cisco's eyes widened as did Caitlin's, and Barry's. Barry went to run away, but Matt focused his eyes onto his mind, and pain erupted within Barry's mind, bringing him down to his knees. Matt shrugged his shoulders, and motioned his hand in a throwing motion, and the device like bomb responded.

"Caitlin! Get down!"

Cisco rushed into the cortex to avoid the blast, and Caitlin was about to go, when Matt appeared next to her, erecting a barrier around the pair of them, as the device went off, an eruption of cold mist surrounding the area, freezing most of the things in Barry's area. Even Matt's barrier was frozen as well, but it kept both Matt and Caitlin safe.

"Didn't think I'd hurt you, did you Caitlin? After all, you're the one who kept Matt sane, as much as you could anyway. Gotta thank you for that."

"Matthew..."

Caitlin just looked at him as he released a pulse from him, breaking down the ice barrier, and revealed Barry, ice growing all over his body. He wasn't frozen solid, but he had ice around his body, clinging to him.

"Well, look who's frozen, let it go, right Barry? Shall we call Elsa?"

Barry shivered as Matt thrusted his hand forward, a blast of energy hitting Barry in the chest, knocking him backwards, into the wall.

Matt walked forward, and his hands glowed, as did the ice. Using his telekinetic abilities, he wrapped the ice around Barry like a blanket, so Barry couldn't run away.

"I knew that catching you would be a bitch Barry, I knew it would be difficult, but your weakness is coldness, and I made a cold bomb, essentially. You can thank Cisco's intelligence boosting my own for that little device, it seems to have worked a treat, huh."

Matt thrusted his hand forward again and again, sending wave after wave of telekinetic energy right at Barry, blasting him in the chest, and knocked him back again and again. The wall behind him began cracking from the pressure, Barry looking to be in more pain than ever.

"I can't let you do this man!"

Cisco bravely jumped in front of Matt to stop him, but Matt just snickered.

"Okay, this is interesting." Matt thrusted his head forward, smashing it against Cisco's, and knocked him out. "Or maybe it wasn't." He turned his attention to Barry, and his hands gathered energy. "Barry, last chance."

"I can't give you Dr Wells."

He said while he was shivering.

"That's too bad then."

Matt thrusted his hand back, ready to thrust it forward. The energy of red looked strong, and it looked like it could do something dangerous as well. It looked like it might be able to even smash Barry apart if it was unleashed. Mentalist was truly gathering steam.

But, suddenly, Caitlin jumped in the way, and stopped him.

"Matthew, you need to stop now. This isn't you at all. You're hurting the people that care about you! Cisco, Barry and…and me, you need to stop this right now Matthew."

"I told you, Matthew's dead, now get out of my way or suffer the consequences. And stop calling me Matthew, I'm not Matthew. I'm not him. I'm strong, I'm not weak anymore."

"Matthew, please stop this. This isn't you, you're not a killer. You might hate Dr Wells, but Barry's your friend, Cisco's your friend, I'm your friend. We…you don't have to do this. I know Dr Wells has hurt you a lot, and I know that you're not a killer. Remember when you had to kill Mardon? I saw how upset that made you, it tore you up inside to do that, and if you kill Barry, then you'll regret it. You're not a murderer, you're a nice, gentle person. And Dr Wells is-"

"A murderer. I'm giving you a pass here Caitlin, you best get out of my way. I don't wanna hurt you. Even when you used me as a Ronnie replacement-" Caitlin lowered her eyes. "-you still cared enough about me to help me. It's more, than anyone else ever did for me in my life. So, I'm giving you a pass. Leave, right now, and you don't have to witness Barry's death. Hey, I don't wanna kill anyone, I don't even want to hurt Barry. But, he's leaving me no choice."

"There's always a choice, and this isn't the choice you'd make." Caitlin grabbed Matt's hand, Matt's eyes flickering from red to blue. "Matthew, please stop now. I don't know why your…evil side has come out, but this isn't the way. You don't have to hurt anyone anymore, just let me and the others help you now."

Matt's eyes continued going to blue, Caitlin seeing that and began to feel relieved.

"Caitlin…" Suddenly, Barry rushed forward towards the left, shoulder barging Matt back into the wall. "Aagh!"

"Barry! I was getting through to him!"

Caitlin cried out as Matt's eyes turned fully red again, shaking his head with some pain entering his skull.

"I'm sorry Caitlin, but I have to stop him."

"I was stopping him."

Caitlin spoke strongly, seeing Matt's eyes tighten close, and a tear or two dancing between the lids, only guessing that the headaches were becoming overwhelming. It was, a weakness of his, and even though she didn't like it…she knew the others might exploit that.

"He could've been tricking you Caitlin, you don't know how sadistic, and twisted this other Matt really is. We don't know what kind of powers he has, he could have taken advantage of your kindness and affection for him, and was going to hurt you."

Caitlin didn't believe that for even a second.

Matt, wouldn't need to even play along with that.

He was more powerful than Caitlin was.

If he wanted, he could've just shoved her aside, and stepped through and hurt Barry more.

But he didn't.

He stopped, and he was stopping, until Barry got involved again.

If he didn't, Caitlin truly believed that she could've snapped back Matt into his normal gentle persona. But now…she didn't know how she was going to get through to him.

"Well, Mr Allen, you've got a little spark in your step. I was sure that the ice would've affected you more…guess I shouldn't of held back on the strength level. Next time, I'll make it stronger so you won't be moving for a little longer. How about that Barry?" Matt chuckled out, then poked his chest provocatively. "Go ahead Barry, I'll give you a free shot, kill me. Become a killer Barry, do it."

"I'm not going to kill you."

Mentalist stood up, and wiped his brow, a pant coming from him. Caitlin noticed that he was wincing at the same time, and she remembered he only did that when he was concealing the pain from the headaches he suffers.

"You're pathetic. Because of your inaction, I could kill someone, that will be on your head. You know for a hero, sometimes you have to stop the villain anyway that you can, and you're not doing a very good job. I might have your friends face, but I'm not Matt. I'm something completely different to the person you knew. And for your weakness, you're going to have to die for it."

Barry's eyes changed, and he went to rush forward, but Matt sent out a blast of energy that hit him dead on, knocking him back.

Matt then took to the sky, and flew out of the building, leaving behind a devastated Caitlin.

* * *

A little while later, hours later, Barry had taken Caitlin and Cisco to Harrison Wells, blindfolding them just in case Matt could read their minds from a far, or he telepathically tracked them somehow. Cisco was recovering from the headache Matt had given him, and continued building the tech for Barry while Caitlin just sat down and thought about many things.

She couldn't believe that this was happening.

She didn't think in her wildest nightmares that she was going to be put in a position like this again, or ever. She knew she was getting through to Matt, and now, she could hear them discussing ways to take down a boy that she had grown to have, affections for.

She wasn't afraid to admit it that she did like him. She couldn't say it aloud yet, and she couldn't admit it to Matt either, but she did like him. She just didn't know what to do because of her conflicting feelings of guilt when it concerned Ronnie. Liking someone else wasn't on her plans. But she did, and now her potential new love has been taken over by something evil, some kind of force that he can't control, and hearing the others speaking sounded like they were going to kill him.

"Ugh, my head feels like it's pounding."

Cisco complained as he continued working on the headband.

"Well, try and have a mental attack on your mind, it really isn't pleasant Cisco. All you did was get hit once, I got multiple things thrown at me, punched, blasted, frozen-"

"Okay, I get it Barry. You don't have to keep telling me."

Barry scowled slightly, still having to warm up from the freezing that Matt gave him before.

"Anyway Cisco, how's that headband coming along?"

"It should be ready for tomorrow if I work on it during the night." Cisco responded. "But, how are we gonna deal with Mentalist? He's got some pretty cool powers, and he's certainly not afraid to use them."

Harrison looked between them all, and then nodded to himself.

"I've come up with a way to stop him." He began, and pulled out a device that he secretly used on Matt before. "This, should be able to stop him if you get it on him Barry."

"What is that thing?"

Caitlin suspiciously asked, not wanting to give Matt too much pain.

"It's a device that will tap into his mind and its powers of mind reading, and amplify the affects."

"Meaning?"

Barry asked strongly, so Harrison gave the explanation.

"Simply, it will overwhelm his mind with at least half of the cities thoughts all at once. With that amount of stress, it should be enough to knock him out, and if not, we can increase it until he is knocked out."

"That could kill him." Caitlin brought up angrily. "Or, it could permanently damage his brain. Dr Wells, what are you trying to do to Matthew?"

"Stop him by any means necessary Dr Snow."

Was his cold, and callous reply, making Caitlin feel a little disgusted.

"Yeah, we need to stop him, without trying to kill him. If we do this, it could permanently damage him or worse Dr Wells."

"We have to stop him by any means necessary Dr Snow. He's a very powerful Meta, and like he is, he's a danger to everyone in the city. We have to stop him by any means necessary Dr Snow, and sometimes, it means we have to use force. And if he dies…then, we'll have to deal with that."

She couldn't believe that Wells was saying this.

It just seemed so cold, so detached, after everything that had happened.

It didn't seem right…

No, it wasn't right.

It wasn't right at all.

She couldn't accept it. She didn't want to accept it either.

"N-No." Caitlin stuttered, looking at the others who held their heads down. "You can't be serious, Barry, Cisco?"

"Caitlin, he's, dangerous. And if he kills someone then…"

"It's not his fault Cisco." Caitlin brought up once more, as she stared at him. "If I recall, you were pushing for him to do this hero business. You and you Dr Wells also forced him to use his powers by basically guilt tripping him into doing it, even when he was suffering, he still did it. Even when his bones were breaking, even when he had punctured lungs, and bruised organs, he still helped us, fix a mistake, he didn't have to. You could say Barry did and does the same thing, and yes he does, and I'm proud of both of them, but unlike Barry who's got super speed, Matthew had mind reading powers, fighting people that could melt his skin, turn their arms into blades to slash him apart, stab him repeatedly with thorns, and other Meta's, and that's before Barry even woke up, yet he still did it anyway, when his life was crumbling, and now that he needs our help…you're thinking of killing him? Really?"

Cisco felt bad now that she had said it like that, and couldn't forget all that he had done, and sacrificed for them all, even when he shouldn't of had to sacrifice himself like that, and now, it did sound like they were turning their backs on him.

She then looked towards Wells, and for this time, she did hold a glare.

"And you, Dr Wells. You listen to me and listen good. Evil Matthew got one thing right...we did this to him. You, me, Cisco, we all did this to him. If we didn't make that accelerator, then he wouldn't have had to suffer for ten plus months of his life, and most likely wouldn't have lost his sister. We have been destroying that man to the point that he's losing his mind, and I am not going to hear any negativity saying that you can't or won't help Matthew. We've got some time, I suggest using it to find away to save Matthew without causing permanent damage."

Everyone was surprised by Caitlin's forwardness, just wondering, how much affection did she really have for Matt, and how far she was going to go? But, Cisco, and Barry had to agree with what she was saying.

"Dr Snow..."

"I said, we're saving him, we're not going to kill him, or are we going to permanently damage him either. So, tweak that device, and make sure it won't damage him anymore than we already have. I am not losing that man because of this, do you hear me Dr Wells?"

Caitlin truly showed her strong side, she wasn't messing around anymore. She, wasn't going to lose Matt. She already lost someone she cared for, she won't be doing it again, and she did agree with one part of what both Matt's said, that it was the accelerators fault that caused this to happen, and in part, their fault too, so she was going to do everything she could, and make sure they did as well, to save him.

Wells scrunched up his eyebrows, simply nodding his head.

He wheeled himself off as Cisco chimed in.

"Don't worry Caitlin, we'll get the good Matt back soon enough. With this baby, he shouldn't be able to mentally cripple Barry, and therefore, we would be safe as well. Then, we'll think about what to do next. And, if he tries to go into S.T.A.R Labs, I've set up a field around it, so if anyone tries to walk past it, then an alarm will set off."

"It's as you said Caitlin, he is suffering, and we'll save him, you have my word...though, I might have to fight him."

"When you do, I'm going with you, and I will make sure he doesn't suffer anymore."

Though she said that, she looked out of the window, sighing deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Matt and Shawna arrived at S.T.A.R Labs.

"Heh, I knew they'd do that."

Matt looked at the faint electrical signals that his device was giving off, and saw that around the perimeter, there was a field, and he knew what it would be about.

He looked towards Shawna.

"Your turn Peekaboo. This is why I kept you out of the way of them."

She nodded, using a handheld telescope to look into the doorway. She grabbed Matt's hand, and then teleported inside.

Once inside, Matt snickered, seeing the field hadn't been disrupted.

"Cisco's so smart, but he couldn't account for me having you. Plans, always so effective, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do here?"

"I need to get to the computers in the lab, I need you to look around the notes of the labs for medical data on what she plans to do, and I have some knowledge on it, stole some before but it wont last long, though if I know what she's doing, I should be able to make a plan. I know Caitlin kept some on the system, but she wrote some down as well. So, go and look around in her lab, I'm gonna hack the shit out of this system and require the data that I need, just in case~ It's gonna be fun~"

Matt let out a happy sound as he and Shawna went to the lab.

Getting there, Shawna went into the labs, while Matt hacked the systems as much as he could do.

"So, Matt, what are you hoping to find?"

"Hehe, the others think I was after info about Rex Solman alone, but that was just a pretense, I'm looking for the schematics on the headband Cisco is gonna make. I might not be an expert right now, but, I do know about frequencies, and such, and I'll need the exact frequency, and with a push of a button that I made beforehand, it is gonna be very, scary to be Barry."

"And these notes?"

"Backup plan."

Matt responded happily, and continued hacking into the systems, getting what he needed.

As he did, and was looking through some information, Matt looked to the side, and saw there was a picture of him, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin together, smiling together.

Matt's eyes flashed to blue, smiling at it fondly.

But then his eyes turned to red, shaking his head, and continued hacking as much as he could.

As he did, he got what he wanted, as Shawna did as well.

"I found most of the notes that you said she'd leave behind."

Matt nodded.

"Good, then I'm gonna have to go and see a scientist about it after the intelligence of this leaves my mind, so I can ask her to make something for me."

"You know one?"

"Yeah, I do. She works at Mercury Labs, we go back a while, she'll help me, given the right incentive."

Shawna was intrigued, as Matt chuckled darkly.

* * *

Matt, using his powers cast an illusion over his eyes so they couldn't be seen as red, showing blue, as he walked into Mercury Labs, a special kind of lab that was somewhat like S.T.A.R Labs, and he walked into the labs. There, he saw a woman sat at a desk, looking through different types of samples, and Matt smiled to himself.

The woman sat at the desk, then heard the song No Scrubs coming from a certain direction, her lips turning upwards.

"I know that song, and I know who plays it. That's our song, Matt."

The young woman's eyes lit up happily, raising her head.

"Eliza baby, you don't call, you don't write."

The young woman with chocolate hair down to her shoulders, and bright white skin, turned her smile towards Matt who smiled right back.

"Matt, it's been a while. You still stalking S.T.A.R Labs? Last I heard, you went there after you stopped coming to me for some, as you called it, brain medication. How have you been since then? I was worried."

The young man chuckled as he walked closer, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, been hanging out with those guys. And sorry about that, my life's been, kinda busy for the moment. But, I kinda need your help now."

"Help? With what?"

Matt walked closer, and gained a gentle smile.

"You see, you're like one of the best scientists ever, and I, kinda need a, hand in becoming, angry. A, something-something that would cause, anger to come out of someone, I believe from what I have read, it could be possible, right? In small doses might be fine. I'm no expert and I did some research on the subject, but I'm sure someone like you could make something for me? Could you, help me maybe, I don't know, raise the anger in someone's brain for a little while?"

Eliza looked towards the papers, then looked back towards Matt.

"You sure? Why do you need it?"

"Just someone I know, is trying to drug someone, and causing them to, not be them anymore, but, I do believe this will work. And I'd consider it a personal favour for me, Eliza. Please, for me? For old times sake?"

Eliza looked towards the young man, as his gentle smile reached her.

"Well...I suppose I could make something that induces anger quickly, but it would only be in small bursts."

"Thanks Eliza, you're a peach."

Eliza smiled right towards him, giggling to herself.

"No problem. After you helped me, sure, I'd do almost anything for you."

"Thanks again Eliza. I actually have to go, but I'll be back later on."

"I'll finish this quickly then get on with it."

Matt chuckled sensually, causing Eliza to slightly blush.

"Thanks, Eliza. It was great seeing you again."

Matt turned, and walked away. Eliza looked on, admiring him as he did walk away, giggling to herself, unknowingly becoming a willing pawn in evil Matt's game.

* * *

A few hours later, with the others, Caitlin was working on the serum that she needed to use to get Matt back, unknowingly the boy, having planned something against that.

She could see Barry and Cisco talking about subduing Matt, and what could happen when they fight.

Caitlin didn't like the more violent ones that they were going to do to Matt, she couldn't believe that this happened.

But, in the midst of that...she felt, a pulling.

She couldn't describe it well, but she felt something, pulling her.

It was like her eyes were getting heavy without her permission.

"I'm going to go and lie down for a little while."

Caitlin got up from the seat she sat on, and went next door. Because they were in what appeared to be a hotel, though she didn't know where that was, because she couldn't know or Matt might be able to find them, they didn't know what was going to happen.

Caitlin saw the bed, and got on to it.

She was tired, more than she thought that she was.

She laid her head down onto the bed, and began to feel her eyelids becoming heavier, and heavier.

But it didn't matter right now, she wanted to stay awake, but she couldn't.

In the end, she couldn't stay awake, and she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Caitlin, found herself in another place entirely.

She didn't know where it was exactly.

All she could see was a dock, with a large lake standing there. It didn't move, not really. It stayed still, it didn't even move even an inch.

Caitlin knew this was a dream…

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was a dream.

She walked forward, trying to get her surrounding correct.

As she walked, she saw that there was a figure standing on the docks, dressed in white.

She felt the breeze brushing her skin, and she felt the dress she wore waving in the winds. It was surreal, it was such a real dream that she could mistake it for being a real life event, and even if it was, she didn't mind.

When she got down to the dock, the man turned around and it was shown that it was Matt himself standing there.

"Matthew…"

"Hey, Cait."

He spoke as she walked closer.

"This is a dream…"

"Doesn't mean it's not real."

Caitlin's eyes fluttered as she moved closer. Matt just stood there, as she walked closer and closer.

"Are…you saying, you're real…but how is that possible?"

"My mind to your mind, I guess. Don't ask me the technical stuff, all I know is I came to your dream, and can speak with you like this. Evil me, Mentalist Cisco is calling him, doesn't know about this, he doesn't understand this kind of power. But I, I just knew I could do it, and I needed to say goodbye before, I'm gone."

"G-Gone? You're not going anywhere, we're going to help you."

Matt sat on the end of the dock, and dipped his feet into the water.

"It's nice here, your dream is really nice. I wish I could stay here."

Caitlin walked beside him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm not going to give up on you."

His eyes looked towards hers, and he smiled gently.

"It seems weird, you're saying that to me. I, haven't had someone say that to me since…Jean, I haven't felt so…calm since with her. But, Caitlin, you and I both know that evil me is too dangerous to let him be around, and he's stronger than me. He's going to kill someone, and I can't live with that. People are in danger, because of my powers, whether it's me in control or not, it's still my body, my powers, and I could hurt, or kill someone."

"You have to fight him."

"I can't, he's too strong. Cait, you have to stop him, and have Barry stop him. Before…he does anything else. Caitlin, I'm so happy that I got to meet you while I could, at the end, I think that my existence wasn't so bad. I got to help people in the end, Jean would be so proud. My big bro would be so proud of me. In the end…I wasn't a monster like my parents said I was…I saved people's lives."

To her, it sounded like he was giving up, and she didn't like it.

"Don't speak like that, you're stronger than you know. I know that you can do it Matthew, you have to fight it, we'll help you. I'm not giving up on you. I won't let you give up on yourself either. You've fought for so long…just a little longer. I can't lose you as well. After Ronnie, I didn't think that I would be able to…feel like this again, I didn't think I would be able to find…something new again, but Matthew you're…"

Caitlin couldn't finish, she didn't know how to finish the sentence. But Matt didn't mind, he guessed what she was going to say, and it filled him up with much happiness.

"It's okay, you don't have to finish." He bequeathed her a smile. "Thank you for everything Caitlin, you really don't know how much your kindness has touched me. I would've given up long ago if you hadn't been beside me. I've never felt…quite like this before. Not with Rach, not with anyone else…damn you, I had to begin liking a girl that had a fiancée and still loved him. Story of my life, always go for the unattainable girl."

Caitlin tightened her hand over his own, and then reached up with her other hand. Using that hand, she cupped the back of his head, and brought his head closer and closer to her own. He looked stunned, he didn't know what to even think.

"I'm not as unattainable as you might think, and my heart can love once again."

"Caitlin I-"

He couldn't finish as she pressed her lips against his own.

Even in a dream world, she didn't even know it could be so…good.

Not since Ronnie, had she felt like this.

The softness of his lips, yet the manly hand that was in her own hand. The feeling of his presence near her, the presence of her presence near him, twisted, and bent around them, as the water moved beneath them.

The emotions running through her, and his at the same time was quite, powerful. Neither had felt like this for such a long time. Neither had felt so good and loved the very feeling, of the closeness that they both craved, yet never even thought about it.

Caitlin pulled away from Matt's red face, holding a red face herself.

"Don't give up, I'll bring you back."

Matt put on a smile, leaned closer, brushing her forehead with his own.

"Sometimes, you really are very bossy."

"Well, someone has to be. Now, Matthew Lee Stone, are you going to try your best?"

Matt's lips curled upwards, using his arms to hug her tightly.

"Why do you care so much about me? What happens to me?"

"Because I've seen how strong you are, I admire that about you. And…you're goofy, weird, and you're my spirit and I'm your mind, remember?"

Matt started chuckling deeply.

"You're so silly. But now, you've got to wake up."

Caitlin's world then flashed around her, and Matt was gone.

* * *

"Matthew!"

Caitlin shot out of the bed, surprised to see Barry staring down at her.

"Caitlin, are you okay?"

Caitlin looked around the place that she was in, and found that she was in the hotel like before. The dream she had, lingered in her mind, and the thoughts that she had, truly, did make her feel warm inside, yet worried for Matt all the same.

"Barry I…Barry, Matthew he…"

She couldn't form words, she was quite disbelieving that he could enter her dreams.

But he did.

That was Matt, she knew that it was, even if the scientist in her didn't want to believe that he could do that.

"We're triangulating his location now. Cisco, and Dr Wells have figured out a way to track the emissions that his brain gives off. Apparently, it is a very different signature to others brains, unique, and they can track it with satellites. Soon, we'll stop him."

Caitlin didn't like that it was coming to this. But, she knew that she had to do something, she couldn't stand back and do nothing. This time, she had to go and do something.

"Barry we have to help him. I just…no, he was in my dreams, the good Matthew. He was there, and he needs us Barry. We have to help him, and when you get the chance, I'm going with you. You have to take me with you."

"Caitlin, it's going to be dangerous…"

Barry tried to warn her, but Caitlin wasn't having any of it.

"Matthew wouldn't hurt me. He's had plenty of chances, even this evil version of Matthew hasn't hurt me. He's had chances to, he could've brushed past me back at the labs, but he didn't do it Barry. He didn't hurt me. I can get through to him, I know that I can get through to him. You've got to let me try."

Barry sighed, but nodded his head, he couldn't fight her.

"Okay, you can come with me."

Caitlin nodded, and got off the bed.

She walked into the other room with Barry, seeing Cisco, and Wells at work trying to track down Matt. Caitlin had to steel herself, as she worked on her own cure for Matt, and what she could do for him now.

"While you were asleep Dr Snow, I went over the scans you had done of Mr Stones brain, and my own tests, and found that there is a way to modify the device without causing permanent damage to young Mr Stone. It should be able to increase the pain, but it wouldn't kill him or cause him to suffer damage of a long lasting effect."

Caitlin was relieved about that, yet she couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't looked at in the first place, considering Matt was supposed to be their friend, their ally. It didn't make sense to her at all why they didn't consider these things in the first place.

"Good…I'm glad, Barry also said that you have managed to track him down?"

"We've figured out a special method, yes. His brainwaves are different to everyone on this planet, and give off a certain, field. Cisco, and I have been working together to track these down, and when he begins using his powers, we should be able to triangulate his position."

Harrison answered Caitlin's worries.

She went over to a certain part of the room, and continued doing her research on how to make sure evil Matt didn't show up. Though she was confident that she would be able to suppress him, all she had to do now was get good Matt to take control.

* * *

Soon however, they managed to get a hit as day broke.

"Got him!"

Cisco called, drawing Barry and the others to them.

"Where is he Cisco?"

Barry asked, suiting up for the ready.

Caitlin grabbed a few things she thought that she might need for the adventure ahead. To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. The very fact that she was going to have to go and face off against Mentalist, was a hard concept to swallow.

"According to this, he's outside…the police station?"

"Why would he be there?"

Barry didn't understand why Matt would even think about going there, it didn't make sense to him.

"We can save guesses for later, Barry. We have to go and make sure that he is stopped before anyone else is hurt. The device is ready, you have to make sure that you get it onto the back of his neck, and when it is on, tell us, and we'll activate it."

Barry took the device that Wells had, and held it tightly within his hand. He also put on the headband that Cisco had made, switching it on so Matt couldn't telepathically hurt him. Taking a breath, Barry was ready to go and fight anything that Matt was going to throw at him, he knew that he would have to do that now.

"Right, I'm-"

"Not without me." Caitlin got close to Barry and held out her hand once taking out the drug she made. "You're not going without me."

"Alright then, let's go."

Barry took Caitlin's hand, and then they dashed out of there.

* * *

At the same time, Matt, who stood outside of the police station, looked on at the building. He had his face covered, so no one could know that it was him. Though he didn't mind either way. Matt just wanted answers, and he wanted Harrison Wells, and this was how the evil Matt was going to get it.

"Hello fellers! Who wants to rock!"

Matt put his hand outwards, and activated his telekinetic powers. His hands glowed red, and the building was enveloped in a red aura. Matt tightened his hand, and the aura became tighter, shaking the building around. He even made sure the security cameras in the area didn't work, so he could fight to his heart content, and just in case this backfired, he wouldn't be caught.

Because of the shaking, cops began running out of the building, and saw Matt cloaked and hidden, and saw that he was doing it. Putting two and two together, the police got out their guns, and directed towards Matt himself. Matt even saw Joe, and Eddie were there. Joe looked absolutely shocked to see Matt there, and contemplated calling Barry, but he didn't have time, as he knew Matt was highly dangerous, and whatever he did, he would need to do it soon. Though, the only reason he knew it was Matt was because of the energy within his hands, he had a mask on to cover his identity, a skull mask at that, which was creepy in Joe's eyes, but, it did protect his identity, so Joe was thankful for that.

"You have to stop right now, put your hands down, or we'll be forced to shoot."

One of the police said, but Matt didn't care, and stopped shaking the building. He looked towards them, and then snickered.

"Awww, police man gonna shoot me?" Matt swung his arms left and right, the guns all flying out of their hands. "Well, looks like you can't rely on those naughty guns of yours. Maybe you could try and hit me, but let's face it, you people can't stand up to someone like me. Come and get me policemen."

Matt charged forward and dove into the sea of cops.

They tried to fight him with their fists, but Matt used his years of training and enhanced strength to beat them back. Each one that tried to attack, Matt danced around their fists, and beat them down with his strength and skills alone.

Joe was surprised that he could dance, and fight at the same time.

It truly was an art-form to be admired.

He was also frightened that he wouldn't be able to even get close, and wished Barry would come. He couldn't run away and call, Eddie would've been suspicious, and he couldn't have that, and he didn't want to exactly leave evil Matt to his own devices either, it wouldn't be right at all.

Joe didn't know what to do, he knew Matt was skilled, and even fighting him directly wouldn't be good.

"Joe, we've got to do something about this…thing."

"Yeah, but he's dangerous Eddie, we can't just foolishly-"

"Charge in, right detective?"

Matt finished as he punched a cop in the face, knocking him down.

"N-Now look, you don't want to hurt anyone."

"Ooh, but I do detective." Evil Matt spat out, hugging his upper body. "I wanna hurt people, that's what evil people do, right? And I'm evil, always been evil. That's what they always said to me, I am a horrible person, and now, I really am one. So, get in my way and you'll die."

Matt, as he said that, felt Barry coming and Caitlin as well. He was sensing their brainwaves approaching.

So, he turned around and gathered an energy knife from psychic energy in his hand, and fired it low towards the place he suspected Barry would be, not wanting to ignore Caitlin.

Barry stopped just short of the knife, it piercing the ground, even Joe winced.

Eddie looked on as Barry put down Caitlin, and stood before Matt.

"Why, why did you attack here?"

"Thought it would lure you out, no other reason really. Here, Jitter's, didn't matter to me, just as long as I could force you out of your little hiding game."

Barry twitched his brows, Matt smirking devilishly.

"Are we really going to do this?"

Barry held a sombre expression, but Matt opened his arms wide, as Eddie moved to try and take him down, against Joe's protests.

"Come on, this is a huge deal for me. I get to take down the hopes of the city, what bigger honour would-" Matt thrusted his hand back, smashing it against Eddie's face, knocking him out. "-silly Eddie, I could hear his plan a million miles away." He turned back to Barry as mist gathered in his hand, energy mist, forming blades of energy, knives at that, taking off his mask to show his face for Barry. "Now Barry, where were we again? Were you trying to stop me with words?"

"I don't want to hurt you Matt, Mentalist, whatever you call yourself now. You're not a bad person, I thought you and I were friends."

"Ooh, Matt considered you a friend, I don't to be honest. I kinda am annoyed by you sometimes. The way that you speak about Joe sometimes, it makes me sick."

Barry didn't know what that meant. Caitlin went to the side, knowing a fight was going to break out soon. Joe did his best to get Eddie away from Matt without him turning his blades on him, he couldn't have it happening.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like when you were arguing with him, and said that he wasn't your Father. It is disgusting to not see what you've got in front of you. You know, I sympathize with the dead Mother part, as I have a dead…no, two now, dead family members in my life, died tragically, and who got accused of it, wasn't something that should've happened. But when I hear you speak about Joe like he wasn't your Father…do you know how many people would kill for a Joe in their life? Do you know how many people would crave to have someone, anyone love them without any conditions attached? You really don't know how lucky you are. Iris, Joe, they love you, and when I hear you complain about things that shouldn't even be a matter of questioning, it makes me sick. I wish I had a Joe in my life when I was growing up."

"Matt, what happened to you…"

"Don't call me Matt!" Mentalist snapped, his eyes blazing red. "My name, as Cisco called me, is The Mentalist, and I am going to kill The Streak, then I'm going for Harrison Wells, and I'm gonna make sure that he suffers for what he's done. For all of the lives he's wrecked…for what he's done to me, he's going to pay."

"Why do you want to kill him? He caused these powers yeah but Matt…Mentalist, whatever you're calling yourself, you don't have to kill him…"

Mentalist shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, you know, I thought you'd be on my side. Harrison Wells, is a murderer. Don't you realize that? Doing the particle accelerator, and it exploding, people died because of him. He caused lightning to hit you, and put you in a coma for nine months. Nine months of your life, gone. Think about all of the times you missed with Iris, with Joe, with your life. He caused that. And he did this to me. These powers, he caused me to have them. And Mardon, and the others as well. Just think about it. He makes a mistake, and we're left behind to pick up the pieces for everything he's done! We risk our lives day in and day out against Metahuman's that could end up killing us, or the ones we love, and he gets a free pass because, he feels a little bad? Has he ever apologized to you properly for what he's done to you? To me? To everyone? Mardon might've been a prick beforehand, but even he didn't deserve to have those powers, and he wouldn't of been able to kill as effectively either. If he never built that damn thing, then people would be alive! He's killed people and he's not paying for it!"

Joe didn't want to admit it…but he did agree to a certain extent with what Mentalist was saying, and could see the logic. Even Caitlin could see the logic behind his words, and it did make sense what he was doing.

"Mentalist…Matt, these powers, are making you sick. They're messing with your brain, we can help you."

"I'm not sick Barry…I'm broken, and sometimes, you can't put things back together." Those words, were so powerful, Joe, Caitlin and Barry all felt pity for him. "I've lost, everything that ever meant, anything to me, and it has destroyed me Barry. My sister, died because of him, and I did as well. She's gone, because of that damn accelerator, and I've been driven to the brink of madness because of him with these fucking powers. And others have suffered endlessly because of him. He needs to pay for his crimes. He needs to die for killing my sister. She was barely starting her life, and now she's dead, because of him. He's wrecked everyone's lives, and all he does is sit there, ordering you around like he's got a leash on you. You'll realize one day, he's using you Barry. It's obvious. He's using you Barry, and he's been using me too to clean up his mistakes. That's what kind of person he is. He's a master manipulator, but I can see through his deceit, he's a monster Barry, and if you want to defend that, then I'll have to go through you!"

Thrusting his hands forward, Matt fired off blades of telekinetic energy.

Barry rushed to the side, so Matt followed after him, firing the blades.

Barry ducked, and jumped some of the blades that Matt fired off, each of them missing by mere inches.

"Guys! He's getting closer and closer to hitting me here!"

Barry narrowly missed another blade going for him. So Matt stuck out his hand to the side, and brought up a dumpster, launching it right at Barry. Barry grimaced at the sight, and had to jump to the side, barely avoiding the dumpster that smashed into the police department.

[He's probably using his abilities to predict where you're going. Even with the headband on, it seems like he can sense you with his psychic powers. Barry you have to get closer somehow, and make sure that you attach the device to the back of his neck.]

"How am I going to get close to him when he's firing blades at me and flinging dumpsters at me!?"

The line fell silent as Matt summoned two knives to his hands, firing them off at Barry. Barry avoided the blades, only for Matt to send a wave of telekinetic energy towards him. Barry rushed to the side, but he got clipped on the shoulder, bring him down to the ground.

"My, Mr Allen, seems like you're not looking too hot." Matt made a katana of telekinetic energy appear in his hand moving closer to the downed Barry. "Well, this is it Barry, send regards to my sister in heaven for me, I'll be there soon enough."

Matt got near Barry, and held the blade up high, the pointy end directed down towards him.

Caitlin looked on with horror as Matt's smirk turned sadistic.

"Matthew! Remember, you've got to be strong! Fight it, fight him Matthew! I know you're stronger than he is! Please, for me!"

Matt's eyes briefly snapped towards her, and blue shone rather than red.

"Caitlin…it's strong, I can't-"

Barry used the time that Caitlin gave him to get up, and slam his body against Matt's knocking him backwards.

Matt's eyes turned red again, as Barry closed in with his speed. Matt put his hands together, and erected a barrier around himself, just in time for Barry to bounce off it.

While distracted, Matt converted the barriers energy into a pulse, sent it towards Barry, flinging him through the air, and he hit a nearby tree, Barry crying out in pain.

"Damn Caitlin, you really do have an affect with your words, don't you?" His eyes went towards Barry as he struggled to get up. "Ooh Mr Allen, look at you, all hurt, how...hmmm, what's a good way to describe this scene before me?"

Matt briefly paused, as Caitlin noticed that he was panting a little bit.

Seeing that, she deduced that he was draining, his powers were draining. From how he seemed, sweat drenched his brow, even Matt had to have a limit, and this was it. He had been using his powers for a while now, even from the first day, and she knew it put stress on him.

Caitlin rushed towards Barry as Matt slowly strode on.

Because he moved slowly, possibly to build up horror, Caitlin made it first, and bent down to Barry's level.

"Barry. You just have to outlast him. His powers are draining. He might have powerful abilities, but they take a lot more effort than your own powers Barry. All you have to do is wait until he's weakened to get your chance."

Barry panted as he got off the ground.

"Got it…but, how long is it going to take for him to drain? If he keeps coming at me before they drain, then he's gonna kill me. No matter how fast I am, he's gonna be able to catch me sooner or later."

Barry brought up a good point, even Caitlin wasn't sure.

"I don't know…but, Barry, challenge him to a race, this Matthew…Mentalist is so arrogant unlike the real good Matthew who knows his limits, even knowing my thoughts, he'd still want to race you. Maybe, if you can outrun him, and lead him back here, then it might drain his powers faster."

Barry nodded as he stepped forward.

"Mentalist, you already know what I am gonna ask, don't you?"

"Weakened, strong, it doesn't bother me. Wanna see who's faster Barry?"

"Let's!"

Matt summoned a blade, launching it at Barry, who ran, and went down the street.

Matt kicked his heels together, taking to the air with his powers.

"This is gonna be fun!"

Using his telekinetic abilities, he launched himself forward, chasing down Barry.

Barry rushed through the streets like there was no tomorrow, Matt on his heels. They moved so fast that no one could see them. Barry, obviously was faster, but Matt wasn't slow either, he could fly at a good speed, enough to at least keep Barry within his sights, which was saying something since Barry's powers revolved around speed.

Though he couldn't catch Barry due to his speed, he used some of his powers to try and slow down the fastest man alive, summoning a blade to his hand.

"Don't run away Streak, I won't hurt you, much."

"Somehow I don't believe you!"

"Good choice."

While cars filled the area, Matt launched several knifes of telekinetic energy towards Barry.

Barry used his excellent dexterity to avoid all of the blades that Matt launched at him, and went to turn the corner.

Seeing that, Matt stuck out his hand, and brought a nearby truck right into his path.

"Damn it!"

Barry stopped for even less than a second, changing his direction upwards and ran up the truck, and jumped off the other side, avoiding a blast of telekinetic energy from Matt which dented the ground itself.

"My, this makes me feel so…damn happy. Streak, you're giving me a thrill!"

Matt continued following after Barry, who launched several blasts at him.

The first one came so Barry dodged to the left, and then he ran to the right to avoid another blast. He couldn't deny that Matt was giving him a challenge. By now means was Matt ever gonna catch him in a normal speed race. But, with him using his telekinetic abilities, he managed to slow him down enough to keep up with him for moments in time.

As they ran and flew through the city, Barry minded Matt in the fact that he could chuck objects with people in them. But, to his credit, Matt didn't even try and use cars as weapons, Barry praying that was because the good Matt was fighting him deep down somewhere.

Eventually, they came back to the police station, where Barry was ahead.

Matt brought up his hand, and gathered energy. Using a thrusting strike, Matt sent off a wave of energy towards Barry, and knocked him off balance, sending him crashing down towards the ground, skidding so he ended up near the frightened Joe.

Matt came a few seconds later, landing on the ground, and panted.

"Fastest Man Alive. Should change it to Fastest Liar Alive."

Matt felt the effects of the face, and bent over while panting.

Barry gritted his teeth, seeing his chance, and rushed forward once taking out the device.

Because he was a little tired, he didn't notice Barry until the last second.

"Sorry Mentalist!"

Barry tackled Matt to the ground, getting on top of him, and tried reaching around the back of his neck, while struggling with Matt.

"Get off me super prick!"

Just managing to put it onto the back of Matt's neck, as Matt kicked Barry off him, using his telekinetic abilities to enhance his strength.

"Barry!"

Barry flew through the air, and hit the wall of the police station, Joe rushing over to check on him, Matt standing up.

"Now guys!"

Matt didn't know what he was talking about…

But then he felt it coming to his head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh! W-What have you done to me!?"

Matt gripped his head, intense pain coming through, by this time, he could barely pluck out thoughts from anyone, so he didn't see this coming at all. The thoughts had increased, and he could remember when this happened last. Though it wasn't as painful as it was back then, but still caused him to suffer from a massive headache.

"Matthew…"

She couldn't bear seeing him in such pain, the way tears formed in his eyes, she prayed this wasn't going to hurt him more than it should. She knew it was for his benefit, she knew that it was going to be for his benefit…but she couldn't stand seeing him in such pain, it was too painful to watch.

"Sorry Matt, but this is the end for you."

Barry rushed over, and reeled his fist back. Matt looked up with pain on his face, and then Barry slammed it across Matt's face, sending him down to the ground. Matt winced at the fists pain, but he stood back up, and readied his own fist.

"We settling this with fists? Fine, let's do it!"

Matt punched Barry with his fist, forcing his body back. Then, he delivered a few swift punches and kicks to Barry's upper body, and legs, Barry crying out in pain. The last one, a sharp punch to the stomach, forced Barry off his feet, his stomach being violently beat him made him feel sick.

But, he looked up at Matt, seeing that the pain was still hurting him and ordered more.

"Guys! Increase it even more! I can't beat him like this, more!"

Caitlin didn't like Barry ordering that, already seeing the pain on his face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Matt grabbed his head in more pain, tears running from his eyes, barely able to concentrate.

Barry recovered, and punched Matt again. He stumbled, and fell backwards, landing on his butt.

Barry walked closer, gripping Matt by the shirt, as he gritted his teeth.

"Sorry about this!"

Barry repeatedly punched Matt in the face as more and more pain erupted within his mind. Barry knew that in a normal fight, if it was no powers, and just hand to hand, Matt would win. But now, a de-powered Matt, and a tiring Barry, Barry was winning.

Each blow dealt to him, Caitlin could see blood coming from him. His nose, his mouth. He gained black eyes thanks to Barry, and she cried because she couldn't stand this.

Caitlin couldn't stand seeing him like this. She cared too much about him to see him being in such pain.

"Barry, stop…please, stop."

Caitlin begged as she walked closer.

Barry looked at the bloodied mess before him, pulling his fist back, and let go of Matt's shirt.

"I'm sorry about that Matt, I had to stop you. I had to make you stop. I hope you understand somewhere Matt, I have to stop you before you kill anyone."

Without Barry or Caitlin seeing, a dagger of Matt's remaining energy was formed, and a smirk came to his bloody lips.

"Oh, don't be sorry Barry, I received way worse beating's in my life. I'm just sorry I have to do this now."

STAB!

"Aaaargh!"

Matt pierced Barry's thigh with his knife, and kicked Barry off him as he removed the dagger. Matt turned the tables, getting on top of Barry and held the knife towards Barry's chest. A deranged smile graced the swollen lips of Matt's, running the dagger across Barry's chest. Joe and Caitlin both opened their eyes wide as Matt brought the dagger up.

"I told you, get in my way, and I'll kill you. Hear that Wells? Because of you, I have to kill Barry. If only you came out in the first place, and faced your punishment like a man. Hmph, well, that's not something you'd do because you're a coward. Sorry Barry, gotta go now!"

Matt went to plunge the knife down as Barry tried to move in time.

"Matthew no please!"

Matt snapped, back into his blue eyes mode, good Matt, and looked down at Barry. Realizing what he was doing, he chucked the knife away and got off Barry.

But, his eyes soon changed to red, and he growled in discontent.

"Damn it all, fucking hell."

He panted, and panted more as Matt grabbed Barry by the neck, and began choking him.

"Stop it!"

Joe cried, only for Matt to snicker, but then, something happened.

As he did, Matt felt...something run between them.

He felt, something, like electricity passing through him.

Matt was attempting to drain his energy or siphoning it off...but, something else happened all together.

Matt felt something new, powerful running through his body and brain, and his eyes sparked a little bit at the same time.

He fell backwards, as sparks ran through his eyes.

"...The power...Sp...Fo..."

He couldn't be heard what he said at the end, but it was something, powerful, but it drained him at the same time, he didn't know what it was but it was, something alright.

Joe walked closer. He grabbed a baton from a down officer, and moved closer. This was his chance, and he was going to take it. He liked Matt sure, but Barry was his kid, even if not biologically, and if he could, he was going to stop Matt from hurting him anymore.

Caitlin however came between them, and stood in defence of Matt.

"Dr Snow, please move, I can stop him if he's not got any powers left to use, and he can barely move."

"No, Mr West. Let me handle him now."

Caitlin turned towards Matt, and walked closer.

Matt himself faced Caitlin, gritting his teeth.

"Come to kick me while I'm down Caitlin? I guess you were right with the arrogance, should've listened to you. Maybe next time, I'll bring out the heavy artillery against him. I thought you were my doctor. Not very doctorly of you, is it?"

"I'm not your doctor." She stated, as Matt looked down. "I'm Matthew's doctor, and you're not Matthew, you're not my Matthew."

"I already told you-"

"Matthew's not dead. No matter how many times you say it, he's not dead because he stopped you from killing Barry." She cut him off, as his eyes briefly flashed blue. "I know my Matthew is in there, somewhere, and you're not him. I'm sorry about what happened to you, clearly you were born because something terrible must've happened to you in your past, but you're not supposed to be here. Matthew is."

"You don't know anything about me."

He spat out, Caitlin's resolve not wavering.

"No, I don't. I don't know a single thing about you. But, I know a lot about Matthew."

"You don't-"

"His favourite food is fish and chips with fried banana, beans, and garlic sauce which makes me nauseous but he's very weird like that." Mentalist just glared as Caitlin continued. "His favourite colour is blue like the sky, and his eyes. He loves keeping children safe. He loves it when he can help people. He's got a big heart, he helps people he doesn't even know. He's protected me with his life, he nearly…no, he died for me. He went to the ends of the world for his friend Bette, even though he knew it would cause him more suffering. Because, that's the kind of guy he really is. He doesn't want to hurt people, even the thought of hurting people makes him feel complicated. And if you truly love Jean, Matthew's sister, then you'd know she'd never want him to hurt anyone else."

"You've never met her! You don't know what she wants or needs!"

"I haven't met her no, but I know how good she is." Matt's eyes changed blue once again, for a longer period. "But the way Matthew has talked about her, I know that she's a good person, and she wouldn't want to see her big brother like this. I don't know why you think she would want him to kill, but she wouldn't want anyone to be hurt. Do you really want to become a killer Mentalist? Do you want to hurt your sister like that?"

"S-She said that she needed me to kill Harrison Wells for what he did…I have to kill him…"

His resolve wavered, and his eyes changed from red to blue interchangeably, like flashing lights.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but your sister, wouldn't do that. Even if she was suffering, even if she was sad, she wouldn't send her big brother to hurt someone, I know this because Matthew always told me that she was a gentle soul, and didn't want pain to come to anyone, and she wouldn't want to see her big brother like this now. And I need you now too, please Matthew. I know you're strong enough, I know. Now, come back to me. You said that you don't have anyone...but, that's not true. You have me, Iris, Barry, Cisco, and others that care about you. I know it's a hard battle inside of you Matthew, but you're strong. You said to me the other night that it wasn't manly to feel scared, but you were wrong. It's very manly to feel scared, because I've seen your strength, and I know you're stronger than him. Just take control now, and we'll stop Mentalist, together."

Matt desperately was trying to break through, but it was so hard.

Caitlin could see his eyes going off like flashlights between red, and blue.

So, she thought of something else that could help, conveying the way she felt to him.

"Do you remember when you threw me Ronnie Appreciation Day? Do you remember that? That day, meant so much to me, not only because of Ronnie, but because, I truly saw who you were that day. I saw your kindness, I saw your strength, and even in the middle of your suffering, you came to my side, and took away my own sadness, just to make me smile, and remember, we slept on the floor, and that day, I knew that I was beginning to feel, deeply for you, how I felt about Ronnie, and now, you. You're Matthew Lee Stone, the man that I am falling for. Please, give me Matthew back, so I can help him. You helped me in ways, you don't even truly understand yet, so let me help you now, Matthew. Underneath all that grief, anger, and pain, is the Matthew I have grown affections for, the kind man I know who would even sacrifice himself if it meant others would be happy. Even when you couldn't control your powers, you went to face Metahuman's for us, even before Barry came along, and that side of you, I truly admire, and think that is exactly who you are. A kind, loyal and loving man, and that's who I want back now. So, Matthew, come back to me now."

That was what Matt needed to hear, and the evil lost control, allowing Matt to take control again.

His blue eyes met Caitlin's eyes, tears springing forth, as she hugged him tightly, and didn't let him go.

"Caitlin, I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you…or Barry, or anyone…I didn't…"

"It's okay now, you didn't kill anyone, you didn't hurt anyone…seriously anyway. It's going to be okay now." She reached back him, taking off the device to the wide eyed Barry and Joe. But she knew he wouldn't cause a problem now, as she took out a syringe, and injected Matt with the drug she had been working on, hoping that it would work. "It's all going to be okay now."

He just sobbed into her chest, until the pain came too much, and he passed out once again, Caitlin's arms never leaving his body, always keeping him close to her.

* * *

A day later, Matt laid down in the cortex of S.T.A.R Labs, with only Caitlin looking over him. The others had come, and gone, and come and gone again. Even Iris (without knowing the full details) came and gone, and came again, and now all of them waited for Matt to wake up.

There was…something hanging from Matt's neck, a pendant. It gave off a weird glow, and seemed to be doing, something.

Barry had given Matt a pretty bad beating in the form of his fists, his bruises still were healing, his swollen lip had gone down, but still was noticeable. Caitlin guessed that it was because he had exhausted his powers, and the natural healing potential they had on his body lessened.

Caitlin, hadn't left his side since it happened, and she wouldn't either.

She wouldn't leave his side, she couldn't leave his side. She was too worried about leaving his side, she couldn't turn away from him, she wouldn't be able to do that.

"Ngh…owwww…"

Matt stirred awake, Caitlin going to his side immediately.

"Hey there, sleepy head."

Matt blinked as he looked towards Caitlin.

He looked around and something was different…

He couldn't hear voices.

For so many months now, he had heard voices…

Now he wasn't hearing anything.

No voices.

"Caitlin…?"

Caitlin turned towards Matt, then she developed a sadistic smirk.

"Don't call me that. I've always hated the name, Caitlin."

Matt blinked, confused.

"W-What?"

Caitlin picked up a scalpel, walking over. Matt looked on, as she went to his side.

With the scalpel, she ran the dull side across his face, scaring him.

"C-Caitlin..."

"Caitlin? My name isn't Caitlin, call me the Ice Queen."

Matt's heart stopped right there and then, as Caitlin stared into his eyes, giggling evilly.

"Holy shit! Someone, help! Caitlin, snap out of it! Please don't be evil! Please! Please don't become evil Elsa...unless you wanna sing let it go then I'm all for that, but beyond that, don't become evil Elsa! I'm frightened right now!"

He cried, as Caitlin leaned down towards him.

He attempted to pull away, but Caitlin gently ran the cold steel across his face, showing him that she was still there and ready to hurt.

When she got within distance, her lips turned from sadistic, to her trying to not crack up.

Matt was more confused, as Caitlin burst into a fit of laughter.

"You should've seen your face! You're cute when you're scared."

Matt's face dropped, then he breathed in and out, hard.

"That's not even funny! Y-You were faking it!?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

She pulled away as he playfully tapped her arm.

She peered into his eyes, as he looked like he had questions.

"Caitlin..."

"Yeah?"

"…What's going on…? I can't hear…anything…my powers? Are they gone? Am I dead? And you're not Ice Queen are you?"

It almost sounded like hope was within him.

Caitlin hated to burst his bubble.

"No, they aren't sweetheart, and fortunately, you're not dead, and I'm not Ice Queen, though I could go for some ice-cream." Matt's eyes dragged themselves down, as Caitlin put a hand to his chin and brought his face up to meet hers. "However, no more voices now, this pendant will make sure of that."

Matt looked down as Caitlin showed him the pendant.

"What is that?"

"It's dampening your telepathic abilities, or more like, it's making sure your telepathy doesn't always affect you. Thanks to my tests, Dr Wells brilliance, and Cisco's ingenuity, we were able to make that for you, to block off your telepathy. Your telekinetic abilities should be okay, you should be able to do that still. These…that telepathy of yours, developed at a too rapid rate, and didn't allow your brain to truly adjust. With time, Dr Wells, and Cisco, along with me, believe that we'll be able to pull back the effects of the dampener, and allow you to control your telepathy. For now, this is going to act as a stop gap so it can't affect you anymore."

Matt put a hand to his head, and began laughing while shedding tears at the same time. Caitlin could see how much this really meant to him, and how happy she was for him, this is what she wanted all along, doing true good. This was better than capturing any Metahuman. Because, she could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"Ooh my God…it's really stopped, I can't hear anything…I can hear my thoughts again…so quiet…"

"You might have some residual pain, purely because of how much strain was placed on your mind, and the period of time it had been done. However, with a few treatments I've devised, you'll soon be rid of the headaches for good. And, I even managed to make a serum to stop evil Matthew coming out. But, don't get too angry or he might come out. It just makes him, buried under…for a lack of a better term, drugs. It, restores the balance you had, but stronger on your side. But still, keep the anger in check."

Matt's eyes went towards Caitlin in appreciation.

"Caitlin…you really are…you really have done your best for me, and you've only gone and cured me…how can I ever thank you for everything you've done for me…? You've given me my life back Cait…you've given me my life again."

"You don't have to thank me. Just seeing you like this, makes me so happy."

"I do…I have to, because…Caitlin is amazing after all. I always knew you would be amazing, since I first met you. And even when you were upset, and alone, you still came to help me, and saved my life. Thank you, Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled, sitting down on the bed. Using one of her hands, she brushed over his bruised face, seeing that he winced.

"Seems like these wounds are healing now that your powers are returning. It might be sore for a little while though."

"I don't care right now, I am just so happy…no more voices."

"No more voices." Caitlin bequeathed a smile, while using one of her fingers to brush over his bruised face. "Still so cute." Matt chuckled as Caitlin moved closer. "Matthew, I need to ask about…how, did evil you come out?"

"I…I remember, I was talking with Wells, when doing the tests…then, I remember he left, and I felt so much pain…kinda like when you and Barry did whatever it was, to me, it felt like I was dying, I felt like my head was going to explode…then I saw Jean."

"Jean…y-you mean in S.T.A.R Labs?"

He confirmed it with a nod while looking right into her eyes.

"I can't it explain it either, but she was there…I saw her face, it was her Cait, it really was. Yet…I couldn't hear her thoughts, like Wells…exactly like that actually. I don't pretend to understand, but she told me that Wells was hurting her, and he was going to hurt Iris, and you, and I couldn't control the…thing inside of me, I had to do something against it Cait, and I know that you might hate me now…"

Caitlin shook her head, taking his hand in her own.

"I don't hate you, and I couldn't hate you Matthew. You're too important for me to hate. Matthew, when you went evil…that wasn't your fault." Matt tried to pull away, but she leaned even closer. "It wasn't your fault. It might've hijacked your body and powers, but it wasn't you. You didn't and couldn't hurt anyone like that."

"The others aren't going to see it that way Cait."

Caitlin pressed forward, Matt's head falling gently onto the pillow as she hovered above him.

"They know it wasn't you. Matthew, you can't blame yourself for what Mentalist did. You are now and forever will you be different people. You're not a bad person Matthew, you're a lovely person that I…care much about."

Matt wasn't so sure, but Caitlin gave him a reassuring look and made a cute smile appear on her face.

Matt couldn't understand…why she was so forgiving of him.

"I…he did terrible things. I attacked Barry, Cisco, Joe, Eddie, and many others. I hurt people…it can't be okay to just get off with it…"

"And that's exactly why you're different." Confusion came over him. "The evil you, didn't care what he wrecked. Peoples lives, murder seems fine to him, and playing mind games. You, you're very different Matthew. That's why, you're the better one, you're a kinder person than he'll never be."

"It's always going to be inside of me."

"Everyone has a bad side. Even the kindest people have a bit of it in them, and yours was born because of the accelerator. As I said, none of this is your fault Matthew, everyone knows that, and if you want to make anything up…then, do it in your own way. You don't have to pay for the crimes that evil you did. All you have to do is make sure that you keep living as you are. And…I'm sorry about what happened to you as a kid."

Matt looked gobsmacked that she said that, he didn't know what she was going to think of him now.

"How did you…"

"I don't know the full details, but I can guess what happened. If you ever want to tell me, I'd happily listen and comfort you. My theory was right though."

"Theory?"

"The dark side of you, was born because of all of the…pain must've been put through, and how you must've had to repress it. For it to be as…dark as it was, I couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors you must've had to deal with as a child."

Matt took in a breath, sniffling to try and keep whatever was trying to come out from his eyes in.

"Yeah…it wasn't pleasant."

"I know, and I'm here for you now. I remember the other one of you said that you didn't have love…that's not necessarily true." Matt's eyes went up, only to realize how close Caitlin's mouth was to his own. "You've got Iris, Barry, Cisco, and me."

Seeing where she was going with this, Matt pulled away.

"What about Ronnie…? I know you still love him, and I don't want to make you feel…I don't know, guilty, or like this is going too fast…I don't want you to feel sadness or anything because of…whatever is going on between us…"

"Ronnie's gone Matthew, and he's not coming back, but I think it's time to just…take things slowly with someone else. I'll always love Ronnie, but I've been holding back for too long now…and I don't want to do that…anymore…"

Caitlin pressed her lips against his own, shocking him more than ever. But then he winced "Aaah." as he felt his lip throbbing a little bit.

Caitlin looked, and saw where the pain was, a cut on his lip.

"Must've been from when Barry repeatedly punched you." Caitlin ran her finger over the cut, seeing him wince even more. "I'm sorry about that, I did protest for a more humane way of doing it."

"It's okay, I…Mentalist deserved it, he was a prick."

"He was, but you're not."

Matt smiled, and kissed Caitlin once more, despite the pain to his lip. Feelings, he didn't even realize he had until as of late, but feelings he'd wish to explore even more than ever, the feelings that he had wanted for so long, was in front of him.

When he broke away from her, they continued holding one another's hands.

"I'm gonna have to thank Wells for this pendant aren't I?"

"It would be very grown up to do."

"Baaah, I don't wanna be a grown up."

He made a childlike pout appear on his face, Caitlin snickering to herself.

"Matthew Lee Stone."

"Uu…sorry dear, I'll be a grown up, and thank him…and apologize for trying to kill him."

Caitlin was caught by surprise.

"I didn't think you would."

"Hey, I might dislike the guy, and think he's dodgy, but I know when I was in the wrong…at least my body anyway is in the wrong…mind….eh, this is confusing. Evil me, Mentalist…Cisco calling me mental, I suppose…he kinda was. So, I'm gonna be grown up, apologize, and then go home so I can sleep…I need to catch up on sleep…on everything again. Hahaha, I really have my mind back, no more screaming."

Caitlin reached up, kissing the top of his head, and then stood up herself, never letting go of his hand.

"No more screaming."

"Then let's go."

Matt stood up, not caring that he was only in a hospital nightgown. Caitlin didn't care though, she liked admiring him like this.

They walked towards the main lab, to see Barry, Cisco, and Wells there. Matt briefly glanced at Wells, then inhaled a breath as they all looked on with a slightly worried look on their faces, not that he blamed them.

"I'm…I don't know how to start this…I mean, I caused so much trouble for you all. Barry the most probably. I froze him, stabbed him, punched him, kicked him maybe can't remember, flung knives at him, tried to hit him with dumpsters, and blasted him with energy. I tried to murder you, Dr Wells, and I knocked Cisco out with a headbutt. I did many things to all of you, I don't really deserve forgiveness, and I'm not going to ask for it. The Mentalist-"

"Wasn't you."

Barry confirmed it while walking closer.

"Barry I…"

"It wasn't you, we all understand. Your powers…messed with your mind, and created, something else, and that isn't you. We understand. Just as he said, it might've been your face, but it wasn't you, it was something completely different, and you stopped yourself from killing me, and others. You stopped him."

"I guess…but I don't think I can ever truly make up for what he tried to do to you all. And Dr Wells…I am sorry for trying to kill you. I might not like what you did…but, I shouldn't of tried to kill you, I shouldn't of tried to hurt others to kill you…it was wrong of me, and Caitlin told me how you, Cisco, and her made this pendant for me. I, am sorry for everything he did when he hijacked my body."

Wells blinked then a smile crept onto his lips.

"I understand, Mr Stone. We all do."

Cisco nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"Gotta say, you displayed some awesome powers when you were The Mentalist. Like flying, energy weapons, stealing intelligence, that cold bomb was pretty awesome by the way." Barry frowned. "T-To science I mean, not to you personally." Barry looked on warily. "But yeah, some awesome powers! Do you remember any of it? Can you do any of it?"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, then clicked his heels together. The others watched on as he hovered in place, Cisco's eyes lighting up. Barry looked surprised as well as did Caitlin, Wells didn't say anything but held a smile on his lips.

"I think I remember most of what he did yeah, I understand the mechanics behind how he did what he did, and I am confident that I could replicate most of it. Though right now, my energies aren't at their best, so I can only levitate like this."

"You can do all of it…" Barry walked closer. "About what…Mentalist said about my Dad, I know it's a long shot but-"

"I'm sorry Barry, but I can't do that." Barry's hopes dashed before his eyes. "Maybe, in the future, when I grow stronger…but right now, erasing peoples memories, and planting new ones, would be very difficult to do to one person, but to do it to like, the entire world, at least this part of the world, I couldn't do it."

"I thought so…I just wanted to check."

Matt could understand that, and felt sorry for him, gripping the mans arm, and pulled it towards him.

"I am sorry Barry, it wasn't fair for him to mess with you like that. But…have you got a really good memory of you, your Mom, and Dad together?"

He said as he took off the pendant so he could use his telepathic powers, he would endure the pain for Barry this time.

"I do, why?"

"Think of it strongly for me." Barry looked hesitant, so Matt smiled. "Trust me, I know I can do it. If Mentalist can use his powers for evil, I wanna use my powers for good. And I couldn't think of a better person to use this power on."

Caitlin and the others didn't know what he was doing. But Barry did it anyway, Matt placing a hand on his forehead.

As soon as he did, Barry's eyes closed naturally, a bluish glow running from his fingers into Barry's brain.

For a few seconds, nothing happened…

But then, Barry's lips curled upwards, more and more.

Barry's lips turned into a childlike grin. He laughed like a child would that couldn't be happier.

"What are you doing Matt?"

Cisco carefully asked, as Matt smiled.

"I'm giving Barry a good time viewing his Mother, and Father. I can see the memory right like it is playing before me, and Barry is enjoying seeing his Mother, and Father again. I can't bring his Father out of jail, but I can at least allow Barry to see his parents together again like it was happening before his eyes."

Cisco smiled as did Caitlin, watching Barry.

Wells was intrigued by this ability, and leaned ever forward.

A few seconds later, Matt broke contact from Barry's head, ending the memory, leaving a smiling Barry who had tears in his eyes, as Matt placed the pendant back on, enjoying the quiet.

"Thank you…I saw them, like they were next to me. My Mom, and my Dad, and me…together. I've not felt so good since…that was beautiful…so real, I felt my Mother's hand on my skin, like she was truly touching me…and my Dad's wide grin, I saw it all."

"It's the least I can do after everything Mentalist did to you, and to me, and to everyone."

"It was a great gift, thank you."

Matt gently smiled, then stretched.

"Ooh I'm tired, I'm gonna…wait, I can go to sleep now, without pain…ooh my God, I'm gonna sleep for like a week."

"You can't sleep for a week."

Caitlin told him, but Matt snickered.

"I feel like I can. Well, I'm gonna go, see you all later. Thanks again for saving me, not killing me, and for…I don't know, everything I guess, my life is back to normal now, so thanks everyone for doing that for me. I'm always here for you all, if you need me...ooh God, no voices..."

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin all smiled at the expression on his face.

Pure joy, and relief.

"Ooh, could you, tell Iris I didn't pick on you...she's already mad because I told her to stop her blog..."

Matt nodded towards Barry.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll smooth that over with Iris. For both you and Cisco."

Barry looked relieved, as did Cisco, Iris could be frightening when she wanted to be.

He then turned to Cisco.

"Ooh Cisco, sorry for headbutting you. Free drinks for a year at the club and the entire series of Star Trek on DVD?"

Cisco's bottom lip quivered, then he hugged Matt tightly.

"All is forgiven."

Matt awkwardly hugged Cisco, Caitlin rolling her eyes.

Breaking it off, Matt told Cisco how to get rid of the virus on the computer.

"Damn boy, I couldn't figure out what you had done, but yeah...okay, that should bring back the systems."

"Yeah, well, I am gonna go. As I said, sorry, and I'll make it up to you all, Barry especially, I'll do that memory viewing anytime you want."

"Thanks dude."

He shook his head at the speedster.

He turned, and went to walk away…

But Caitlin wrapped her arms around his own, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Caitlin..."

"Let's go to your place for a little while, okay?"

He looked at her briefly, then walked out together with her.

* * *

The place Matt and Caitlin ended up at was his apartment indeed, and they were in bed together. Caitlin had her night dress on and Matt was n his underwear only, and he was positioned right next to her, resting on one of his elbows, looking down at the doctor, smiling to himself, as she runs a finger across his toned chest.

"Are you sure you want to be in bed with me? After everything Mentalist did, aren't you scared of me? I saw it in Cisco's, and Barry's eyes-"

"Do you see it in my eyes?"

He carefully looked, but saw no hint of worry within her.

"No."

"Then there's your answer. I'm not frightened of you, as I told Mentalist, you'd never hurt me, you protected me from him, so why would I be frightened now? I'm not scared of you, I feel safe with you."

That made the world of difference for the young man, as he slowly ran his finger through her long hair.

Caitlin though had another thought on her mind.

"Matthew, about the man in yellow..."

"You're thinking it could be the person who killed Barry's mother? I was thinking the same."

Caitlin nodded slowly, as she used her entire hand to slowly caress his abs.

"Yeah, that person was...the killer type, and he certainly was a speedster. And he said..."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Caitlin leaned up towards his lips, briefly capturing said lips, then wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I know, but we can't tell Barry or the others."

"Yeah, I know, he's very dangerous. We'll have to keep it to ourselves for now, and find out things on our own."

"I hate keeping secrets."

She whined, only for Matt to lightly press his lips against her forehead comfortingly, then stroke her long hair.

"Me too...and in the interest of being truthful...I believe that I have met him before, when I was evil Matt." Caitlin gasped, as he continued. "I thought they were dreams at first, and some are hazy, and some aren't. But, Ronnie Appreciation Day, I remember dreaming that I had a fight with him. I can't remember what was said, but it was serious. He's, after something, and it isn't just me...he could be after Barry. We'll have to do something."

"Without the others knowing."

Matt nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's because of me that you have to keep this secret. I swear to God, I'm gonna get him, no one threatens you and gets away with it..."

Caitlin placed a hand on his face, stroking slowly.

"Remember, keep that anger in check, we don't want another Mentalist performance."

Matt inhaled a few breaths, calming himself down.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll not become angry, I'll just get even with him. This is my secret-"

Caitlin shook her head, pulling him even closer.

"No, this is our secret, we'll deal with it somehow, together. I'm just glad he didn't kill you."

"I'll become stronger, and stop him Cait. Me and Barry together, we'll stop this bastard. For now, I'll become stronger, and do my best."

"I know you will, we'll do it together. We are now, right?"

Matt began chuckling as she giggled right towards him.

"All I know is that I don't wanna leave this bed for at least two days. Wanna stay with me?"

Caitlin smiled at the proposition.

"Hmmm, I suppose we could. Yeah, after the past few days, lets stay here and not get up...besides for the obvious. But, I'm not letting you go now, I already lost you once, I'm not doing it again."

"Good, because I don't want to be anywhere, other than with you." Matt smiled, but then became slightly serious. "You never gave up on me." He softly spoke, peering right at her. "Even though I went mad, threatened you, and almost killed people, you never gave up on me."

"I knew it wasn't you, no matter what the others said, I knew you were in their somewhere, fighting, and I brought you back. Didn't I say that I would? You should've just listened to me."

Matt chuckled, then went into the draw, and pulled out the will he made just before he went evil.

"Speaking of listening to you." Matt mercilessly ripped it apart, showing his growth, and also trust in Caitlin as she giggled. "I don't wanna think about wills until I'm like really old, or dying for real. I just got my life back, I don't wanna be morbid. I wanna look to the future, a future I actually have now, thanks to you, and the others."

"That's good, because I spent a lot of time being depressed, and I don't want to do that anymore. Let's move forward together this time, okay?"

"Definitely."

Matt, in a passion he felt for her, captured her lips in a ferocious kiss, Caitlin returning it, and was glad that at least this, gave them the push they needed to share their feelings like this, helping them both move forward, together.

* * *

"Shit…"

Harrison cursed, as he, and Rachael looked around the room they were in. Sometime had passed since Matt had gone, Rachael rolling her eyes as she saw Harrison looking truly pissed off like he was.

"Ooh baby, what's wrong? Is it because Matt didn't stay evil?"

"I didn't think Dr Snow would get through to him. And I had to keep up pretense's or right now, Mr Stone would've killed Barry or killed himself, and I can't have Barry nor Mr Stone dead yet. He's still needed, as is Mr Stone…to think that she snapped him back to normal, clearly these 'feelings' are stronger than indicated."

Harrison spat out hatefully.

"Seems like you underestimated their feelings for one another. Hmph, bitch always stole my thunder. I saw it before even Matt did, he was falling for her while we were together."

"I'd use that term loosely if I were you, Rachael. You weren't exactly faithful either."

Rachael uncrossed her legs, and walked towards Harrison in his wheelchair.

"Baby, please don't be so sad, I wouldn't ever do that to you, you're too important to me. It isn't like I'd tell your secrets."

Harrison snapped his head towards her.

"Don't say such things."

"Awww, don't worry Harry baby, I wouldn't tell a soul your secrets." She got onto his lap, and hugged around his neck. "Your plan didn't work, it's okay, you've still got me, and we'll still continue your sexy plan for the future one day named Flash, and also for Matt too. Don't worry Harrison, we'll make sure that it goes through, you sexy hunk you."

Rachael teased a kiss, only to pull away at the last second.

"You're a tease, but useful."

"Hmmmm, baby, I don't think that Caitlin should live."

"That's just your hate for her. I still have my uses for Dr Snow."

"Awww, does that mean I can't kill her? I've been itching to kill her for you baby, and for me. She made me upset."

Harrison raised a hand to her face, brushing her skin gently.

"Not yet. Don't worry Rachael, I'll let you have your revenge in the future. For now, I need Dr Snow alive. And even if Mr Stone is still good, his powers will act as a good backup plan should my main plan somehow fail. For now Rachael, I've got some assignments for you."

Rachael rolled her head as her long hair fell down, straddling Harrison. He gripped her by the waist, holding her tightly.

"Oh, what do you need me to do?"

"Just need some spy work done, with your abilities, it wouldn't be so hard. Especially after I had asked you to kill Stagg for me."

Rachael's lips curled upwards.

"My first mission from you, and that was a good way to show my loyalty, I killed the fucker and no one knows it was me. But, if I am going to do a mission for you baby, then I expect something in return."

Harrison smirked, as he stood up from the chair, holding Rachael by her hips.

"You really are a needy girl."

"I'm always needy when it comes to you, can't resist a future man now."

Rachael leaned closer to Harrison, but he held out his finger, pushing her away. Rachael sighed about that, he didn't usually share 'affection' with her like this.

* * *

During the night, Caitlin slept in Matt's arms for the first time in a long time, Matt sleeping that was.

He couldn't even remember the last time he had done this, just sleeping. He always felt the pain but now...he didn't anymore.

However, unbeknownst to Caitlin, Shawna was outside of the room, using a telescope to look inside.

Using her powers, she teleported inside, and walked closer to Matt.

She took out a syringe with a strange liquid inside, and then silently injected Matt with the serum inside.

She waited for a few moments, before shaking his body.

As soon as she did, his eyes opened, and his red eyed mode prevailed, Matt smirking as he looked towards Shawna.

She smiled, so he did as well, getting out of Caitlin's arms.

They walked into the living room silently, and stood opposite one another.

"Thanks Peekaboo, seems like it worked. I was a little worried it wouldn't."

"This was your plan all along."

He nodded, folding his arms.

"This was my backup plan yeah. I knew that those guys working together could stop me, and good me, would break through, his desire to be with Caitlin is strong. So, I made sure that I understood that serum she made, and I know how to activate myself, with the serum you used thanks to Eliza as well. Stimulating the anger centre's of the brain, allows me to come out, like this. But, it won't be for long, for now. And Peekaboo, that means we won't be able to contact one another like this for a while. But don't worry, I've got my other plan to make sure that we're...well, I'll reveal in the future. But, you've got your assignments from me, and I need them done."

She nodded slowly.

"What about the data on that headband, why didn't you use it?"

"Caitlin was right about one thing, I was overconfident, but not again. Next time, I'll use it, because they'll be overconfident now that it 'worked' for them. By the time I realized it, it was too late, and I wouldn't of been able to win, so I decided to let them win this time. I also am saving my 'special' equipment for them and that fucking speedster."

"About him...that guy in yellow, and Wells as well."

Evil Matt continued to chuckle.

"Ooh I got what I needed, and I believe I'm so close to figuring out who Harrison Wells really is, I know he's got a connection to that speedster, because, he and that speedster, have similar emotional patterns, and besides, I believe that there's a connection there, and I will expose his lies, and then, he'll die, and then it will be our turn to fuck things up."

Shawna felt her lips curl upwards.

"I really do love it when you speak like that."

Matt tightened his fist.

"In time, they'll come to fear Mentalist, and rue the day they fucked with me, and you. This was just a test for me, and could be said to be the calm before the storm. I have a good idea on my abilities now, and I know my limits, and unwillingly, Matt is gonna be raising our strength, our level of powers. So, we can last longer in fights, which also plays to my benefit, so I don't have to be on the run, these fools can help me become stronger, and then when I am, I can take Caitlin, and she'll become my Queen of this desolate world, and you'll be right beside me, along with the worthy."

Shawna liked the idea of that, hugging herself tightly.

"And my boyfriend?"

He petted her head.

"Don't you worry about a thing Peekaboo, you'll be with him again. Just help me for a little bit longer, and we're gonna be solid. We'll have to gather some more allies in the coming days, just in case Team Barry Allen wanna fight. Say, we could be called a Rogue's gallery, what about that? But who's would we be...either way, we'll not be defeated by these scummy bastards."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good, Peekaboo. I'll need you as we go forward."

"Then I'll do as you ask, and see you soon. But, what should I do about...him?"

Matt smirked devilishly.

"Don't you worry about him, he'll comply with me, if he knows what's good for him, and if he doesn't, then he'll learn the meaning of pain. Now, go Peekaboo, and do as I ask, and there will be rewards for you. You're my right hand woman after all."

"I like the sound of that. Now, bye-bye, enjoy your night with, Caitlin."

She said it with some disdain and other things.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Peekaboo?"

"No, nothing like that." She denied, but Matt rolled his eyes, instantly knowing the truth. "W-Well, I've got to go, bye."

Shawna nodded, and she teleported out of there, he was thankful to have found her, he couldn't of done it without her.

Matt walked over to the bed once more, and got in it next to Caitlin.

He willingly let himself go into the subconscious world, allowing the normal Matt out.

As he came out, Caitlin stirred in the bed, and then her eyes cracked open towards his own.

"Matthew..."

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

In her sleepy state, she laid her head against his chest, then peered up towards him.

"Good, don't go anywhere again."

Matt chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere at all. Now, lets sleep."

"Yeah, you as well. Sleep Matthew, that's an order."

"Is that how it works between us?"

Caitlin gave him a faint but surprisingly playful smile.

"Yup."

Matt leaned down, kissing the top of her head, causing Caitlin to hug him even tighter.

"I don't mind that, my savior."

Caitlin ran her hand across his chest, looking for his hand. He responded by grabbing her hand, holding it tightly, and he watched her drift off to sleep again.

He continued to look at her lovingly for a few moments, even kissing the top of her head, which she smiled at in her own sleep state, then he fell asleep himself, enjoying the peaceful night between them.

* * *

A few days later, Matt walked towards the classroom that he taught at, thankful that he could do that again.

As he walked, he noticed Frankie was already stood outside of the classroom.

Smiling, he walked over towards her, and unlocked the door, while speaking towards her.

"You're here early."

"Eager I guess."

She admitted sheepishly, so Matt smiled, nodding his head.

"Half an hour early you know?"

"You're here that early."

She shot back as Matt walked into the room, offering Frankie a road to come in as well.

"I'm the teacher, and I finally had some free time to come early. I thought I could get some stuff set up before the others come."

Frankie walked to the centre of the room, and peered towards her teacher.

"Matt..."

"Yeah, Frankie?"

He looked towards her, as she looked down to the ground.

"Can I, ask you something?"

"Sure, what's that then?"

He pulled up a chair, and she did as well, sitting opposite one another.

"You once said, your family didn't appreciate your work."

"Yeah, they didn't."

Matt retorted as Frankie hung her head down.

"Was it, hard when you were my age?"

"Life's always hard Frankie. Old, young, my age, your age, it is very hard."

"Yeah...it is very hard. Sometimes, it's too hard Matt...I can't see things sometimes, I don't know where my life is going, it's scary. I don't have...anyone who gets me, to rely on, to understand me, and no one...seems to care that much. i just feel, so alone sometimes, and I don't like, being alone."

Matt could see that there was something more to this than she was telling, so he chose to share something with her.

Matt leaned closer, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Recently, my life has been, terrible. I, lost someone very important to me nearly a year ago, and when she disappeared, I couldn't even breathe. I, protected her, I even raised her at one point, well as much as a teen could raise another teen that was. I, sacrificed a lot for her, I even got in with a bad crowd, so she could have the best life, as long as she lived happily, I didn't care what happened to me because I only had her...but then, it was ripped away, and all there was, was this emptiness, I felt like I had died that day, and from then on, I was just a shell, moving, never stopping, but nothing touched me, nothing and no one understood me, I felt numb. Physical pain, didn't stop me, even the mental stress, I endured it and just kept moving forward, and never looked back...because if I did, then I'd remember, she was gone, and I'd break, and I couldn't deal with that."

"I feel like that a lot...there's so many things that are so...hard..."

Matt placed a hand on top of her hand, causing her to look up.

"But, then I met, a few people. I met Iris, that girl you saw, I met friends like Barry, and Cisco, who are very odd people, but I care about them all the same. And then, I met this girl, who understood my pain too, someone that I've grown to really care for, who saved me from myself. Then, I focused on helping others, even though, my own grief was always on my mind...but, that's the main thing, Frankie. I had, new people to help me over my grief, and while I still mourn the loss of my...of her, I could, begin moving again, and not as a shell. Even though, I did terrible things, they still accepted me, and stood beside me, and saved me. And Frankie, here's where you come in."

"Huh?"

Matt gained a bright smile, giving her the best smile he could.

"The hardest thing in this world, is living in it. I realized that over this past year because I didn't want to live in this world anymore once she disappeared, but there are people, that make it easier. Be it friend, family, lover, or what have you. And, you said you were scared and felt alone, so tell me, okay? If you're ever scared, alone, or feel like there's no escape, come to me, and I'll offer you support, because you think I don't know, but I do know Frankie. I know what it is like, for parents to not get you, to yell at you, and others just closing in around you, and it feels like the world is trying to get you. And you're not alone Frankie, I'll make damn sure you understand that, because you got a super cool teacher like me to talk to...that wasn't super cool, was it?"

Frankie ran her fingers below her eyes, Matt truly did get it, giggling at his super cool thing, it was amusing to her.

"Matt, everyone always...I'm always...it feels like no one understands, everyone always has, homes...and mine is...I don't have a home..."

"Frankie, you don't have to worry, because, you can come to me. Heck, let's make that a deal between us. When you're sad, frightened, or anything like that, you come to me, and I'll support you in anyway that I could. How about that? And you said you don't have a home huh. That's not true. Home, is where you want it to be. My apartment, isn't my home. My home, is where my loved ones are."

"My loved ones..."

Matt nodded, as Frankie looked towards him.

The only adult to ever...care about her.

She couldn't ever speak so openly with any other adult, yet here was Matt, taking care of her, and always making sure that she was okay.

Slowly...no, maybe it had already been cemented that Matt, truly was someone she could readily say she trusted more than most.

"Matt...you said that you couldn't move on from your pain...but what about now?"

"Well, I can't move on, because I don't personally think anyone truly moves on, and people might think they do, and that's their thoughts on the matter, and I respect that, but that's my personal thoughts. But, I am going to move forward, and live as much as I can, and live as I like with everyone, even Caitlin...she really is the best. And that also means, teaching this class, something I really love. Speaking of, got the game designs?"

Frankie turned her lips upwards.

"Yeah, got plenty of ideas for games."

"Good, good, because I think we'll make an awesome game, several! So Frankie, ready to get on with the day?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely ready."

Matt stood up, and turned around, walking towards the desk.

Frankie looked on for a few moments, then she got up, and walked towards the desk.

"Matt?"

Matt turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

Frankie shook her head.

"I'm glad you're my teacher, you're the best ever."

"Awwww, thank you Frankie. Well, you're like one of my best students ever."

The pair smiled at one another, reaching a certain understanding with one another.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of it! Matt, evil Matt that is, showed quite a few skills, using cool powers, and such, revealing things, the good Matt wouldn't, and he kissed Caitlin! They shared their first kiss…in a dream world, but then their second in the real world! She even managed to snap him back to his senses, and he's good again…for the moment anyway though thanks indirectly to Eliza (a canon character, and someone indirectly mentioned in chapter 2) and Shawna, evil Matt can come back, though he won't have as much prominence for a little while, though he is still doing things thanks to Shawna, and a character eluded to this chapter as well, he still has a plan, what could that be? He's quite devious though huh, and is quite the strategist it seems, and for those wondering if he remembers Peekaboo as he seemed to have some memories of him going evil, let's say that he has some memories of her, but he doesn't know evil Matt's grand scheme.**

 **Eobard/Harrison's relationship with Rachael is…well, you read it for yourself, along with Caitlin and Matt sharing some personal time in bed (not 'that' yet, but in the future, yeah, if people want me to write a lemon, I could do that in the future) and came to the conclusion about Reverse Flash, keeping it to themselves for now for obvious reasons. But it also seems Frankie, and Matt came to a certain understanding, and we're slowly building towards the Frankie main chapter, I can't wait for that one. Oh and for those wishing for an evil Matt, or Matt in general vs Reverse Flash (not gonna spoil which version fights him) it is gonna happen in the future.**

 **And now, Matt and Caitlin are, somewhat seeing one another, though it is gonna be a fun ride with highs and lows like any couple, though no unnecessary drama which these shows tend to throw in for, whatever reason, and the pair will even have plenty of story lines between the two of them which is gonna be fun to write so don't worry about that, these two are gonna have some good story lines. There's also the stuff with Ronnie gonna go down in a few chapters and how Matt's gonna deal with that, that's gonna be fun/tear jerking (at least I think so) moments to write.**

 **For next episode, we're going onto episode six of the first season, and we'll finally have Iris revealing to Matt she knows about his superpowers, and then, well, let's say she'll be quite, enthusiastic about them becoming a team. And now, Matt can use some more abilities, like flying, telekinetic blasts, and such, and don't worry about the telepathy. He'll still be using that throughout the story, but to the place where he isn't going mad over it.**

 **And that's it, so thanks for reading, hoped you liked the chapter, and until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks, and yeah, maybe in the future. I have begun watching it recently, and I like it so far, so there is a possibility in the future that I will.**

 **Ragna; Yeah, the name was mentioned a few times last chapter what it is gonna be.**

 **hellspam; Yup, they finally kissed one another! And thank you! No worries, I am somewhat in the middle of a bad cold right now myself as well.**

 **pyrojack25; No, it didn't, huh. Very emotional based, and other things like that. I know, I don't think Matt wants to see that either. Well, they are gonna begin becoming closer, and closer as we lead up to those chapters. Well, you never know what's gonna happen, she might try and do it to him, though Thawne is smarter than her, so it would be difficult for her to do that, but she isn't completely stupid, she does have some intelligence.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they really went quite out, didn't they? As Cisco said, evil Matt showed a good power. I thought it would be good, and also a bit funny later when they mention their first kiss...was in a dream. He's gonna be showing some powers in this chapter actually yeah. Yeah, they are quite close now, and are gonna be getting closer with one another. He is gonna need it huh, those two have something up their sleeves. Well, he's not gonna be horrible about it, but I can't spoil how it is gonna go down. Let's just say, emotional. They are and they are closer and closer all of the time.**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is huh. He really wanted revenge, went the wrong way about it, but brought up valid points all the same. They did have the element of surprise, but Matt isn't an idiot, and neither is Mentalist, as seen when he prepared for this, and whatever his ultimate goal is, it is going to be a ride to see what he has in store. She did yeah, and they do, we'll get more into that as the chapters go on, how much they cared for one another. I thought that would show that he is growing as a character, as a person, and showing his strong side. It is such a Cisco thing to like though, right?**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that could be quite the interesting thing actually.**

 **Guest 2; In the future, I could see it happening between the two of them.**

 **bigfan22; Aah, well thank you very much for starters. Yeah, I love doing Oc's that are balanced, not too overpowered, yet they aren't complete weakling's either. I like doing a different combinations, and such. Aah, Mentalist truly is a fun character to write for, as is Matt, they both are so vastly different, yet in some ways, share similar views. Ooh as we go, even in this chapter, we see him getting the hang of things more and more. Yeah, I wanted to create someone that isn't a complete moron, but isn't off the charts smart like Cisco or Caitlin, he can do things that others can't, hacking being one of them, but he still needs the others around him to help him, all apart of being a team and all, which he is gonna be getting quite soon. It did, I planned out his backstory, the direction his powers were gonna take, the way he was going to act in certain situations, his relationship with the other characters, and other things like that, even storyline's for him separate from the Flash TV series storyline's. Takes a bit of planning, but I love doing it all the same. Aah yeah, they are gonna have their highs, and lows, but they are gonna be a lovely couple together, supportive, and other things. And thank you very much, that lifted my spirits when I read it.**

 **Lightwave; We haven't, he'll be popping back up soon enough. He does, and they do, though as shown in this chapter, and even mentioned last chapter, that Barry and Cisco are, slightly on edge around him, understandably of course, though Caitlin doesn't like it. He did yeah, that'll be fun to go with in the future. I thought that would be a good way to show his growth, and how he is looking towards the future as well. Yeah, she'll soon be coming out of her shell.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I don't see why not. I could make something like that in the future. That all sounds pretty cool to me, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they really had a rumble, didn't they? He was yeah, and we'll see some of them in this chapter, and more in the future as well. Yeah, they got Matt back eventually, and without his debilitating Telepathy which will now develop over time, it is going to be fun going forward seeing his powers. They are yeah, their relationship is going to be progressing from hereon out. Well, she's going to know about Matt and such, not Barry yet, it explains in this chapter what is what.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Team Psyche forms!**

"Hartley, pass me the vodka, would you? I need to put it away."

"Of course."

Hartley, stood behind the bar, passed Matt the bottle as he placed it away.

Since it was a new day, Matt got to work early, and planned to do many things this day.

He had a new life after all, and wanted to work for such a thing. He wanted to catch up on everything that he had been missing, and this was one of the things that he had been putting off, inventory, and now he was back to normal, finally, he could work on this.

"Hey Hartley, I checked over the books you did for me, they were all perfection, then again, I shouldn't expect anything different from you, the genius."

"Naturally."

Hartley retorted, as Matt leaned closer.

"Also, I like how you're integrating yourself with everyone else in the club. I even heard you talking with Susan the other day. So, is she up your alley? She's single you know?"

Matt nudged Hartley with a kind smile, only for Hartley to shake his head.

"No, she isn't my type."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...because she's female."

He responded with slight hesitation, wondering what Matt was going to say.

But, without missing a beat, Matt continued.

"Oh right, how about Scott then? He's single, I think you'd make a cute couple."

Hartley paused as Matt looked casual about it, not quite believing that Matt would be so casual about such a thing.

"Aren't you...bothered about my..."

"Hartley, you're gay, it's just who you are. Doesn't change anything, you're still way smarter than me, and a God's send, and I kinda had a feeling anyway."

"What do you mean you had a feeling? Am I that easy to read?"

Matt chuckled, remembering what he heard in his head when he had the constant telepathy, and how suggestive his thoughts were about men, though he was glad Hartley was more tamed with his sexual thoughts than Cisco was, he was glad to not relive that nightmare anymore.

"No, I just kinda guessed based on the way you looked at certain guys. So, Scott? What do you say? I don't know much about men and all from a sexual point of view, but I think he's a nice guy, great to have a laugh with and all. So, is he..."

"No."

Hartley flatly refused, but with a hint of a smile, so glad that Matt accepted it so easily, without even thinking, without even putting any thought into it, he was that accepting so quickly, when others he's dealt with had a hard time, but Matt was, mellow about it, and it made him, happy all the more.

"Not your type?"

"No, I prefer blondes."

He responded, sneaking a glance at Matt, but he didn't see that.

"Aah cool. Well, gotta put these in the back, be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Hartley responded casually as well, watching Matt walk away with the heavy boxes.

He couldn't help, be entangled by his form, and felt heat on his cheeks...

But that soon disappeared when Matt did, and Iris walked into the bar.

Hartley sighed...he didn't get on with Iris, not that Iris liked him either.

"Ugh, what do you want Ikea?"

Iris tightened her fist, as Hartley glared at her.

"First of all, my name is Iris, not Ikea, stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say Iron."

Iris knew he was doing this to piss her off, and it was working a treat.

"Where's Matt anyway? Can you tell me that?"

"He's currently in the back, putting some stock away. Can I get a message off you for him so we don't have to make chitchat?"

"No, I'll wait, and I wouldn't want to talk to you anyway."

Hartley sighed, as did Iris, they really didn't like one another.

As they waited, they both glared at one another.

Iris popped some chewing gun she had, irritating Hartley.

Hartley moved some ice around loudly, annoying Iris.

They both did things to annoy the other one.

But then, Hartley raised his voice.

"Could you, stop flirting with Matthew in the future?"

Iris looked shocked and exploded.

"I do not! I have a loving boyfriend! If anyone flirts with him, it's you! I see you, and you say things like "Ooh Matthew, I've made a special drink for you to take the stress off, shall I massage your shoulders King~?" and don't even deny it either."

Hartley scoffed, as Iris raised her eyebrows.

"What I do with my boss, isn't your business. But, you're one to talk. You're always coming here, greeting him while batting your eyelashes sweetly and speaking in a cutesy tone, and with all the hugging. It's obvious, you've got a crush on him."

Iris bit her bottom lip with annoyance.

"D-Don't say that, I have a boyfriend. And even if I did, he's with Caitlin, and I love them two together, and wouldn't ruin that."

"You wouldn't kick Matthew out of bed."

"Neither would you Hartley."

Both never denied such a thing, and continued the glare.

As they did, Matt came back into the bar, and saw the glaring. He walked over.

"Hey guys, and girls, what's going on?"

Iris, smugly looked towards Hartley, as she hugged Matt around his chest area.

"It is of course lovely to see you Matt, I always love cuddles."

"Awww, I do too."

Iris looked towards Hartley who glared right back at her.

Matt then looked down at Iris.

"So, what's going on?"

"Ooh nothing much, I was just walking past, and wanted to confirm our da...meeting later on, at 8?"

"Ooh yeah, I remember."

"There's such a thing as texting."

Hartley snidely said from the side to Iris, who huffed.

"I was nearby and dropped by to see my friend, is all."

"Yeah, sure it is."

Hartley turned around to avoid seeing a fuming Iris.

Iris sighed heavily, then turned to Matt.

"So, it's important you turn up, I wanna talk about something, deep."

Sensing the serious tone, Matt nodded without worry.

"Of course, anything you want. I'll be there, I'll be at S.T.A.R Labs before then, need to do some tests-"

"And Caitlin seeing."

Iris swiftly added, Hartley's eyes lowering at the names used.

"Well, yeah, that too."

"Good, then see you at 8 tonight. Remember, it is important."

"I know sweetie, I know, I'll be there."

"Good, good, then I best be off, see you later."

"Bye Iris."

The pair hugged, only irritating Hartley even more.

Iris walked away from the club, as Matt walked towards Hartley.

"So Hartley, ready to get on with it."

Hartley was about to nod, when he stopped and produced a made martini.

"Before we do, can I offer you a martini? And a massage as well?"

"Hmmm, I could do with a massage..."

"Then, allow me to help you unwind."

"Aaah, thanks Hartley, you're the best."

"Of course, leave it to me."

Matt smiled at Hartley who did the same right back.

* * *

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Matt sweated as he punched, and kicked in the air, doing some training exercises within S.T.A.R Labs, though he was alone, or that's what he thought anyway. Since it was a late time, Matt thought that he would be able to get in some training like this, and thought that it would be for the best that he did it this way.

Matt's body dripped with sweat as he moved around the area, shirtless one might add. The boy himself was getting back into the swing of things, exercising the best way he thought he could do, and the necklace on his neck, the pendant, gave off a glow.

He looked down at it, and smiled to himself.

He was now free from the very fact that he no longer had mind breaking headaches. Sure, he suffered the occasional one, Caitlin said as much. He didn't mind as they didn't last long, and were growing far, and between.

Because of that though, he got to meet new people. In away, his powers made sure that he made new friends, Barry, Cisco, and especially Caitlin.

Things between them was…odd.

Because neither knew how to approach the other about, what has been going on, they have been casually flirting with ideas, but hadn't really gone through with anything major. Matt didn't know how to proceed when it came to things like this.

" _Okay, let's try some telekinetic energy._ "

Matt concentrated, and put out his hand.

Slowly, he saw blue lights gathering. If anything, thanks to the fact that he was evil, he was able to gain the knowledge on how to use these powers, a little more than usual anyway. The energy managed to fashion into a knife like blade.

Matt smiled at it, and threw it against the wall that held a target on it.

He thought he was going to get a bullseye, but he didn't get a full on one, but it was good enough for him. He didn't care if there was anything else going on now, he just enjoyed the parts of his powers that didn't want to kill him.

"Matthew."

Matt stopped training to see Caitlin standing near the door way.

"H-Hey Cait…y-you okay?"

He didn't want to, but he felt embarrassed with being like this.

Because this was new, and interesting, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act, he just knew that he was supposed to be as kind as he could, but that came out as an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, Iris called here looking for you."

Matt looked at the time on the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 8.10 in the evening.

"Ooh shoot, I was supposed to meet her like ten minutes ago."

"You best get to it then, right Matthew?"

"Y-Yeah, can't keep Iris waiting now." He offered the girl a smile as he walked closer. Caitlin grabbed a nearby towel, and handed it to him. "Eeh, thanks Caitlin." He wiped his body down as he caught Caitlin staring at him. "Something on your mind?"

"Hmmm, nothing really. I was just wondering something."

She said honestly, Matt cocking his head.

"What's that then?"

"I was just wondering when we're…erm, I mean, how we're going to…how to say this…Matthew, we…you know, we shared a kiss…a few in fact, don't you want to…talk about that?"

Matt scratched the back of his head, wondering what he was supposed to say as a response.

"I don't know what to say honestly. I enjoyed it, very much. I really…erm I'm not really good with words, I'm sure you're better at it than I am, but I do like you…Cait, I really do like you, and I know you want to take it slow, and that's okay with me, so if you want to take it slow then-"

She cut him off while her lips, swiftly kissing him. Matt responded and hugged her as he pulled her closer. Matt sank against the kiss that he was receiving from Caitlin, enjoying the very feeling that he was receiving from Caitlin.

When he broke away from her, she was smiling.

"Actions speak louder than words I suppose. I've always been an action kinda guy, never been good with the words."

Caitlin offered a cute looking smile.

"Actions, definitely speak louder than words, and the actions you do…well, I quite like them actually, love them." Caitlin pulled out a tablet, and tapped a few buttons on it. "Also, while I've got you, I've been going over your recent scans-"

"Ooh God, don't tell me…"

When she used to say that, it seemed like bad news was going to come his way.

But Caitlin giggled, shaking her head.

"It's nothing bad." She assured, as she stood on the same side he was so he could see the device. "Your brain activity has actually increased since we stopped the telepathy. It's amazing, your cells are replicating at a marvellous rate. The damaged tissue the thoughts caused to various parts of your brain are fixing themselves, it's something that could be called a miracle. Barry's got a different type of body that has accelerated healing, but your brain is something completely different, it's…wired differently, and I think that it could lead to some breakthrough's from a neurology stand point. I'd love to study your brain more, to see what really is making this happen…" Caitlin giggled awkwardly as Matt stared at her. "…and when I said that, it didn't mean that I was…erm, you know…"

"If you want to run tests on my brain, I don't mind. If it is fascinating to you, then I don't mind. Besides, I owe you my life, you're literally my life saver Cait, the least I can do is have some tests done by you."

"Thank you, I can't wait to begin!" She showed a rare cute giddy side of her, Matt smiling splendidly. When realizing how she could've sounded, she looked on sheepishly. "Did I go full nerd type girl again on you?"

"Nerds are hot, and you're the hottest nerd I know."

"Considering that the only other 'nerd' type you know is Cisco, I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Matt nodded, and wrapped an arm around her.

"So, with these tests, does that mean we'll be working in very close proximity to one another?"

Caitlin adopted a wider smile, nodding her head as he tilted his head forward.

"Very close proximity. You wouldn't mind that, right?"

"Oh, I don't think that I would. Besides, I got the cutest…I need to go and see Iris don't I?"

"You do."

Matt nodded, unwillingly dragging himself away from Caitlin.

"Okay, I'll go and meet Iris, and then…dunno, since it's a little late, I suppose I'll just head home."

Caitlin moved closer to Matt, running a hand up and down his arm.

"I was kind of hoping you'd come around tonight."

"You want me too?"

"Unless you've got something else to do?"

"No, not really." He smiled, glad that unlike Rachael, Caitlin's tone wasn't accusing, but more bemused, and bright. "I'll come round, maybe I could bring some wine, or something."

"Wine, sounds adventurous."

The pair shared a smile, then Matt stretched.

"Better go and see Iris. See you later, text me if you want anything bringing, okay?"

"Sure, see you soon."

Matt then walked off, leaving Caitlin to stare at his back as he walked away. Her eyes went down his back, and landed on a certain part of his hips, unknowingly smacking her lips together, moistening her lips with her tongue.

She couldn't help but admire how his physique was, and how he managed to do so much with what he had, she couldn't wait to begin…certain things.

"Oh Caitlin, get those thoughts out of your head."

Matt turned and stopped, snickering.

Caitlin looked like a ghost.

"A-Ah, y-you can't read my mind…"

"No, but I remember when I did walk away and you would stare at…certain parts of me, as I walked away. And now, you have convinced me that you were looking. Aah, seems like you're kind of a naughty girl Cait."

"J-Just go."

She looked embarrassed, and Matt couldn't embarrass her anymore, so he left the area.

* * *

Matt went all the way to Jitter's, and saw Iris sat at a lone table. Because it was her night off, she decided to meet Matt in there, and there she was, sat with her computer on. Matt took only a few minutes to get there, he wasn't fast like Barry, but he managed to get a sort of hang of his flying ability, which cut down on traffic immensely.

But right now, that didn't matter.

All that did was keeping Iris away from The Streak's real identity. Matt himself knew Iris knew something about him. But, Barry didn't want Iris to know…no, Joe didn't want Iris to know, and Barry followed that because he respected Joe.

"Iris, sorry I'm late."

Matt apologized as he sat down next to her.

"It's okay, Caitlin said you were at S.T.A.R Labs, time lose you?"

"Something like that. Something else also lost me as well."

Noticing the smile on his face, Iris leaned closer.

"Could that smile be due to the new and interesting relationship you and Dr Snow are starting?"

Matt chuckled awkwardly, Iris always seemed to know things like that.

"Maybe it is something like that. But you can't say anything…Cait and I are taking it slow, real slow, you know, to not rush things. Though truthfully, everything so far, even if it has only been a week or so now, is going great, so much better than it was with Rachael."

"I'm glad…hey, me, you, Caitlin, and Eddie could go on a double date! That would be great, wouldn't it? Eddie, and I haven't done anything like double dating, just think of the possibilities, it would be amazing."

"Hehe, maybe we could yeah." Matt offered his best smile. "So, Iris, you said you wanted to meet up because you had something to show me?"

"Right, I have been tracking these…Metahuman's, and there's some odd ones out there. Like a man that can light his body on fire, a girl that can summon winds around her, word is, fireman and wind girl have been seen together."

"Interesting." Matt snickered at the thought of a fireman and a wind girl out there. "I don't think you should be looking for these, Metahuman's though Iris, we don't know how dangerous these people are."

"Ugh, you're just like Barry, trying to tell me to not write about The Streak, and Dark Avenger. The people have a right to know, and so what? I'm positing it in my name-"

Matt held up his hands in defence.

"Hey, I'm Switzerland, neutral party here. I know you and Barry have been, having arguments about, certain things lately, and I don't wanna get in the middle of that, mostly because I know you'd win in the fight."

"Damn straight." Matt nodded, as Iris laid her head on Matt's shoulder. "It's been more difficult talking with Barry since he came out of the coma, it's like he's a different person. It's like he's keeping this secret from me, and I don't like it."

Matt began sweating, knowing that she was on to him more than ever. He didn't even need to read her mind, not that he could right now.

Matt wrapped a comforting arm around Iris, and remembered how much Rachael hated this. When he comforted someone else, she hated it. But now, he could do it, and not feel guilty, he knew Caitlin was way different, and while their relationship was, unconfirmed, they had a closeness and yet, she didn't even get the slightest bit jealous when he was with other women, not that he had any interest in doing things with other girls anyway.

"S-Secret huh? I wouldn't know, I haven't known him as long as you. But, whatever Barry is keeping, I'm sure there's a reason, if he is keeping anything at all. Barry is just concerned for you Iris, he doesn't want you to be in any danger."

She knew that was the truth, and she knew that he also was protecting her. But for the life of her, she didn't want to be protected, she wanted to be the protector, and she wanted to do what she needed to do, to write about these new people, and their powers, and give hope to those who have lost it.

"I know…I know that, but the people need to know about these, two people. The pair of them, have been changing this city, giving people hope again, in a world that is lacking hope as of late. And with these Metahuman's around, it is a grace to have not one, but two heroes here to save us from the bad ones. You know what I mean?"

He could understand what she was saying, and knew what she was doing was important, not just to her, but others. He could understand. He knew Caitlin was against Iris' blog, but Matt could see how it could be a beacon of hope in a hopeless world.

"I know sweetie, I know. But I do worry about you. What if some weirdo comes up and tries to do things with you because of these blogs? What about, enemies of these two people, wanting to hurt you because you're like, I don't know, a person who is dedicated in reporting about them? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

She knew that was being concerned, but she also knew that he had powers.

"Aww, your concern is touching, I really love your concern, but you don't have to be concerned with me. I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can, but with Metahuman's…well, it's a scary thought that…I don't know, the Human Torch you've talked about might be a dangerous person and could blast fire at you or something, he could incinerate you or something."

"Incineration, scary." She joked, but saw Matt's serious face. "Don't worry sweetie, I know you're concerned and it's very comforting that you're being like this with me now. But, I also know that I have…a protector out there, watching over me. Someone close to me, someone that has, powers."

"Someone with powers?"

Matt blinked, hoping that she wasn't making a connection with him, with Iris nodding her head.

"That's right, someone with powers. Someone, close to me, who would protect me, as I know he has been before, and probably will again…no, more than probably, definitely would do it again, I know that he is close to me."

He felt like he was going to die at this point. He felt like he was going to die inside of his body. He didn't like this, he knew she was talking about him…at least that's what she thought. He didn't know what that meant though. He didn't know if it meant something completely different to something or it meant that she was doing this to torture him.

"R-Really?" Matt felt like he was sweating bullets right now. "S-So, who is this person then? Eddie perhaps?"

"I don't think it is Eddie no, unless he's hiding that from me. No, I think that it could be someone else. Someone that's really close to me, been so over nearly a year now, at least ten or so months now, and I think that the person is-"

BEEP! BEEP!

Matt and Iris were alerted to the sound of sirens outside. Iris closed her laptop, and the pair rushed outside, with some other people going to see what was going on. Iris stuck close to Matt, wondering if he was going to do anything.

"Ooh my God, look Matt."

Matt looked to see a yellow car that looked somewhat like a truck coming down the road at a fast speed. Matt also saw a police blockade not far away from them, and he saw Joe and Eddie being there as well.

"Geez, must be a thief. Car theft, and in such a busy part of town."

He spoke, as he saw Joe and Eddie. Joe looked over towards Jitter's, and saw Matt smiling weakly. Seeing Matt, Joe looked shocked. Matt didn't know what to say, so he shrugged his shoulders, and laid a hand on Iris' shoulder, giving Joe a knowing look who gave one back.

Matt looked on as Eddie shouted for the man to stop, but he didn't. Joe saw Eddie take aim, and then fire off a bullet. Matt furrowed his eyes, seeing that part of the mans skin turned into a different substance, a hard substance and the bullet bounced off his skin.

"Yeah, and it seems like the police aren't going to be able to handle it either."

Matt murmured, as Iris gasped.

"He's another Metahuman…Matt, you have to…" She cut herself off when she saw a child in the road, walking. "Ooh my God, he's gonna be run down!"

Matt looked on as he heard Joe shout to the child "Move son!" but the child didn't do that, and he kept walking. It seemed like there were earphone's in his ears, so he couldn't hear Joe shouting, he was having a questioning look at the sight before him that the child would cross the road without even looking.

" _I need to do something, that kids gonna die, and I can't sense Barry being close yet…damn it, I just hope Iris doesn't notice this._ "

Matt looked around, then he pulled away so he couldn't be seen. Iris noticed he moved, but didn't make a big deal of it, keeping a close look on him out of the corner of her eye, making sure that Matt could be seen.

He activated his telekinetic abilities, blue aura around his hand. He directed his hands towards the vehicle that was coming for the kid, and then he thrusted his arms upwards, bringing up the car at the same time.

Iris was in awe, and secretly looked towards Matt, seeing that indeed, it was him. She was thankful that everyone's eyes were on the sights of the floating in air car.

The man himself in the car looked shocked, he didn't even know what the hell had just happened.

Matt then thrusted his arms downwards, bringing the car to smash down onto the ground. However, just as it was impacting, Matt saw with his keen eyes that he wasn't harmed, and his skin had turned, into something else entirely.

From what he could tell…his skin was steel?

"Hey kid!" Matt pushed past the crowd and rushed forward, as the police held back some of the other crowds forming. "Move out of the way!"

He noticed the man of steel break open the cars door, so he rushed over, Iris looking on with worry.

He made it and pulled the kid back.

"Run away now!" Matt ordered then added. "Also, look where you're going in the future."

The kid looked a little freaked out, and then ran away as the man of steel walked closer to Matt.

"You're brave. Foolish, but brave."

Matt looked at the crowds watching, knowing he wouldn't be able to use his powers. He cursed " _Shit!_ " within his mind, chuckling awkwardly at the man of steel, wishing that Barry was there, so he could at least go and change…but the people were more important than his identity.

"Well, you're huge, aren't you?"

Matt felt like he was dying right now, he couldn't describe it in any other way. Without using his powers, he wouldn't be able to fight against this person, he knew that. If he punched him, his hand would break.

"Are you really going to fight me?"

Matt smirked, though felt like dying inside.

"Erm, no, and yes, mostly yes, and not no, so yeah…" Matt whipped out his phone, and got close. "Selfie!"

Before the metal man could blink, Matt did a pose with the man of steel, and took a picture, thankfully his face wasn't made of metal. Matt was glad.

As soon as he did, the metal man blinked rapidly, not sure what the hell had just happened, he didn't even know what Matt was doing, he found it to be foolish.

"What is wrong with you!?"

The man demanded as he swung for Matt. But Matt's training managed to aid him as he dodged the sloppy punch.

"That's a good question actually. There's many things wrong with me. But, what's wrong with you is…a Humvee, really? Those are…and it's a yellow one…it looks like a mouldy banana, and I don't like it…"

"I'll squash your head!"

Iris gasped when the man tried to grab Matt.

Matt went low, and avoided the grab, secretly making a dagger of telekinetic energy. He slashed at the man, and it did leave a scratch on his metal skin, but it didn't do anything else. Matt grimaced at the sight, making the dagger disappear as the man turned towards him.

Matt slowly backed away as he felt a familiar feeling.

He murmured "About time…" as he saw the man of the hour that he wanted.

However, he saw that he was going to punch him, Matt yelled "Streak don't!" and that caused Barry to stop his attack, just in time to avoid a swing from the metal man.

Matt pulled away from the metal man, and went to Barry's side.

"Barry, distract him, you can't hit him. Your bones will break, just give him the run around, I'll go and change, and we'll fight him off together, okay? I think right now, my powers are a distance rather a close fighter like you. Back me up."

Barry nodded, and Matt took off running.

Iris watched him go, knowing exactly what he was doing.

She then watched Barry avoid punches, wondering what he could do. He couldn't just keep dodging, even if Matt said not to hit him, he had to at least try something, it was the only right thing that he could do now.

" _Damn changing, Barry can do this in less than a second, it takes me a freaking few more seconds than that._ "

Matt quickly grabbed his outfit from a bag he kept around him, and changed thanks to his telekinetic abilities, wishing he could do it as fast as Barry could. But it didn't matter as he soon changed, and he clicked his heels together, taking to the air.

He always felt weird when he starts flying, but he did it anyway, and flew towards Barry and the others.

As soon as she saw him, Iris couldn't contain her happiness, looking on as Joe, and Eddie did as well. Matt landed near Barry, as he was about to grab Barry. Iris tightened her hands, and a grin splashed over her face.

"Hah!"

Matt unleashed a blast of pure telekinetic energy. Barry moved out of the way, and the metal man tanked it. Matt watched as the blast pushed him on the ground a little bit, but like an unmoveable metal, this man was quite the same as well.

Matt winced as he saw that.

"Ooh…"

Barry dashed next to Matt.

"Mentalist….eeh, Psyche, can you make a buzz-saw like blade with a hole in the middle? Out of your energy I mean."

Matt put a finger to his chin as the metal man walked closer, though didn't miss when Barry called him Mentalist.

"I think so…you're thinking of me cutting him with it?"

Barry shook his head, rushed to the side, and grabbed a rather long pipe, then rushed back.

"I'm gonna spin this, and you can use your energy making power to make a buzz-saw. With a little luck, we might be able to cut him, and stop him, possibly getting through the armour. Make it as sharp as you can, and while I spin, you distract."

"Aye, aye sir."

Matt saluted, as Iris put her hands together, watching the spectacle, Joe doing the same.

Matt stuck out his hand and concentrated on the type of weapon Barry wanted. He didn't know if he could…but he tried his best.

Slowly, in the air, an energy weapon formed, and it looked like a buzz saw, making Barry smile. Barry stuck his pipe through the hole, and span his hands around, making the saw turn and turn faster and faster.

When that was going down, Matt confronted the metal man.

"Sorry metal mouth, but I can't have you continue on!"

Summoning daggers to his hands, he launched them towards the metal man. Using his large fists, he punched away the blades, but they scraped his metal. The metal man was surprised that Matt could actually do that.

"You've got sharp blades, haven't you!?"

The metal man moved closer, going to grab Matt. But he made a wall of energy between them, stopping the mans hand from touching him.

The metal man cocked his head.

"Well, that's interesting to say the least." The man tightened his hand, and punched Matt's barrier, shaking it, and denting it, Matt's eyes widening in surprise. "You might have your mystic crap, but I have my strength."

Matt felt like he could feel the blows to his barrier each time the metal man punched it.

With a final punch, Matt was forced backwards as the barrier broke.

Barry was worried for him, but Matt gave him a look that told him to not stop.

"Now, little man, want me to bend you out of shape?"

Matt rolled his eyes, and summoned a wave of telekinetic energy, sending it right at the man. Because he was surprised, he was forced backwards away from Matt, who stood up, and then he saw the car that he was in before, so Matt lifted it up with telekinesis, launching it right towards the man.

"Try that!"

Apparently it wasn't enough, as soon as it neared him, the metal man punched the Humvee, breaking it in half. Matt didn't stop though, manipulating the broken halves, and smashed them against the man.

"Do you really think this is enough for me!?"

He growled out, and thrusted his arms outwards, breaking the car parts into nothingness, Matt grimacing.

However, Barry thought he was done, and launched the flying sharp disc.

It travelled at a good speed, and it could even been seen by the metal man. He just snickered, and attempted to tank it, but the blade spun faster, and faster, and it managed to take a bit of the metal off his arm, the metal chunk falling down onto the ground.

"Yes!"

Barry cheered as Matt smirked.

"Aaagh, you little bastards!" The metal man marched over to a bunch of cars, and picked them up with one hand each. "Try this! And this! And this! And this!"

Because he was getting agitated, the man launched cars towards the crowds, and towards the police. Barry and Matt looked at one another, nodding at the other, with Barry going to save the police since there less of them than the crowd, and Matt went to save the public.

"Hah!"

While Barry moved people out of the cars trajectory, Matt manipulated the cars so they would return down to the ground with his telekinetic abilities, saving both the police and the crowd, everyone of them looking on with wide eyes.

Matt looked towards where he thought the metal man would be…but he was gone.

Gritting his teeth, he looked towards Barry who rushed over.

"He got away."

Barry growled out.

"Right now, we at least injured him. But, we managed to get a piece of his metal…" Matt used his telekinetic ability to lift up the broken off metal, and brought it to his side. "Cisco, and Caitlin will be able to tell something from this. Would you deliver it? I need to make sure Iris…doesn't find things out, as I was with her when it went down."

Barry took the metal piece, and held it in his hand, though was grossed out by the fact that this was flesh.

"Sure, I don't mind-"

"Three cheers for the Streak, and Dark Avenger!"

Matt, and Barry were cut off when they heard Iris shout out.

[Streak! Dark Avenger! Streak! Dark Avenger!]

They turned around to see the crowds cheering for them. Even Joe was smiling proud for what they did. Eddie however looked suspiciously towards them.

Matt and Barry looked at one another again.

"So…this is what it's like to be a hero huh."

"We didn't catch the bad guy though…"

Barry looked dejected, so Matt smiled gently.

"We saved peoples lives. That should be more than enough Streak."

Barry looked like he had eaten a bug.

"Streak…ugh, I wish it was a different name."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be called Psyche, yet they keep calling me the Dark Avenger."

"Good point."

Barry snickered as Iris, enamoured by the pair of superpowered people moved closer.

"Streak, Dark Avenger, we owe you our lives."

Matt and Barry shared a look.

"Please don't call me Streak…think of another name."

"And I'm Psyche, not Dark Avenger."

"Now, we've got to go."

"Right."

Matt took to the sky, and then with Barry, flew out of there, Barry running across the ground. Iris looked on and she smiled to herself, knowing what she knew about what was going on, and felt good inside of herself.

Because…she knew one of them was Matt, and now she had a name…Psyche.

* * *

Later that night, Matt and Caitlin sat around in her apartment. While Caitlin was drinking a glass of wine, Matt himself was thinking about what happened before, and what Iris was truly going to say and how he was going to handle it.

He had been quiet.

Very quiet.

He hadn't even spoken much since arriving at Caitlin's, and usually, he was a very chatty person. Caitlin found it very odd to say the least, and she was worried about him personally, she knew that something was off, but she didn't know…or rather, she had a large guess, and didn't know how to approach the subject.

"How are you feeling? From the punches and other things from the metal man…name to be decided, by Cisco, probably?"

Matt gave a small smile as Caitlin took his hand.

"I'm okay, thanks Caitlin."

Caitlin looked at his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm glad, I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Hey, you know me, I'm as tough as steel…just not my skin this time hehe."

Caitlin continued holding onto Matt's hand, using her thumb to stroke his hand, sending comforting waves into him.

"Cisco's doing an analysis on the metal that you and Barry got off of metal man and is…" Caitlin saw Matt was staring into space, like was only half paying attention. "Matthew? Is something wrong?"

Matt looked towards Caitlin, giving a gentle smile.

"It's nothing really. It's just-"

"Iris, isn't it?" He would've asked how she guessed, but she beat him to the punch. "It's written on your face. She knows about your secret, doesn't she?"

He couldn't hide it from her, he just had a dead giveaway for her.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure she does, yeah…and I don't know what to do Cait. I'm sure tonight she was going to ask me about it, and it isn't the first time. What do I do about this? If I tell her…what's going to happen?"

Caitlin moved closer, laying a hand on top of his.

He missed someone doing this. He remembered when Rachael did it, and now Caitlin was doing it…it felt right, it felt like everything was better, like his world was growing with the day that Caitlin began being sweet towards him.

"What do you mean? You don't have to do anything-"

"You mean, lie?"

Caitlin lowered her brows.

"That's what Mr West would want, and Barry."

"Yeah…I know that, but I feel…bad about lying. She's asked me before, about certain things, and I've had to lie. She was…there for me, when Rachael and others weren't, before I met you, she was there for me, and helped me through things…and I feel terrible about lying to her. I don't want to lie to her, I just want to say that I have powers. I know that she would be a great asset. And I also know about Joe, and Barry's stance on Iris knowing about this…but, she already knows about Metahuman's, she knows about people with powers. Cait…I don't want to lie to her anymore."

She could understand why he didn't want to lie, if she was in his position, she probably would want to do the same thing as well.

Caitlin pulled closer, and closer, until she was right in his personal space. She felt his hand on hers, so she flipped her hand and held it tightly. He looked down with appreciation on his face, and the feeling of her hand truly did feel good in his hand.

"Matthew, it's up to you what you want to do."

He kept being surprised by Caitlin.

He was sure that she would be against it, as she seemed to be when it came to Barry meeting Iris secretly.

"Yeah, and Joe, and Barry will kill me when…?" He hollowly joked. "Just think, if Barry and Joe find out that I told her, a week after I tried to murder…" Caitlin gave him a look. "I-I mean, when 'he' tried to murder them with my body and powers, it wouldn't look good would it?"

"I know…but, they don't need to know."

He couldn't believe that Caitlin would suggest that.

"Seriously?"

"They only want Barry's secret to be safe, not yours. They don't need to know about you and Iris sharing something like that. And I remember you saying something once…about you diverting Iris' attention away from Barry's secret with your own. Maybe, if it comes down to it, and she does want to do something, you can do it without the others knowing about it. And even if they find out, I'll back you up."

"R-Really? Even against Cisco?"

"Even against Cisco." She kissed his cheek, then fell against his shoulder. "Mr West, Barry, and Cisco…don't worry about them, I've got your back now. I know that you're struggling, and it does seem hard…but, they don't have to know about it. As I see it, as long as Iris doesn't find out about Barry's secret, Mr West, and Barry can't say anything about it, right?"

"Ooh, you're very clever you are~"

"Hehe, I guess I am. But, whatever you decide, or whatever happens, just remember I'm here for you as well. I won't let them gang up on you."

"Awww, you're the best ever Cait! I mean seriously, even after the headache and evil fiasco, you're still here…ooh! I just remembered!" Matt took out his phone, and his laptop, switching it on quickly, Caitlin raising her head curiously. "I have a picture of metal man, I should be able to do facial recognition, and check out the guy. Did a selfie with him before."

"You did a selfie with him?"

Matt nodded with a snicker.

"Yeah, had to. But that doesn't matter, what does is finding this guy."

"You can do that from here? Wouldn't it mean hacking the polices criminal files?"

He nodded, as he downloaded the image onto the computer.

"Shouldn't take me long. Facial recognition software is good, and I can hack the database for criminals quite well. No offense, but it isn't exactly hard to hack such a database, they haven't got that good security…should help them with that huh."

Caitlin always loved when he went into his 'nerd' mode, because it always seemed impressive when he hacked things. He did it well, even better than Cisco. It was Matt's thing, something he could do even better than Cisco. Cisco might be able to hack, but Matt was better at doing it.

Imagines popped up onto the screen with some information.

"Here we go, got a contender." Matt ran his finger over the screen as Caitlin looked on. "Tony Woodward. He's got a history of violence, petty theft, assault, going way back to juvie. Dropped off the radar ten or so months ago. Looks like he's back and with powers to boot."

"Amazing, that was pretty fast."

"Yeah, I think that it was pretty fast. But let's check out some things about this Tony guy…hmmm, let's see previous history, shall we?"

Caitlin watched as Matt mashed buttons rather quickly. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt tingly when he was being impressive like this, it was the same level when he was using his abilities. When saving people, or hacking, she felt…a certain feeling deep within her.

When Matt finished, Caitlin looked on.

"Okay, so he basically didn't finish high school on a good level, makes sense with the way that he was doing these petty crimes and such. Seems like a brute type anyway…he is local though. He went to schools in this city, so he lived here, or close by enough to go to the school. He also worked at a factory of sorts…a metal based factory…wonder if there's any connections?"

Caitlin smiled at the way that he was doing his best, so she pushed the laptops screen down and put it on the ground. Matt curiously looked on as she briefly kissed him on the lips, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I really find the nerd aspect of you sexy."

She let slip, though didn't regret a word.

"Heeeh, then I'll show more nerdy qualities in the future. But for now, Cait…about Iris, and all…do you think I should tell her?"

"I think you should do whatever you think is best, I'll support you. But, let's not talk about Iris, Barry, Tony or anyone, and let's just enjoy our evening together, okay?"

"Roger that."

Matt sunk into the couch as Caitlin adjusted her position so she was laying against his chest now, his arm around her body and brought her closer. She didn't think it could be like this again, the very fact that she could be this close with someone. She didn't even think she could be this close with someone again after Ronnie…but Matt was different, and she felt safe, secure around him.

Though they had been…realizing their feelings for a week or so now, she felt like she had been closer than ever towards him. She felt like…it was right that they did this now, and the pair would be together like this. She certainly didn't think they were rushing, she just felt content…and he felt the same.

* * *

The next day, Matt, and Caitlin went to S.T.A.R Labs, and explained what they had found out. Barry was of course shocked when he heard the name, knowing who he was instantly, he just knew who it was.

"Your childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable Metahuman. That is seriously messed up."

Cisco breathed out as they stood around the cortex together.

"I had a childhood nemesis." Caitlin brought up, as she glanced towards Matt. "Lexi La Roche. She used to put gum in my hair."

Cisco grimaced, putting up his hand.

"Jake Puckett. If I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me a swirly." Cisco paused, and looked at the only blonde in the room. "I'm willing to bet that you didn't have a bully when you were younger, right Mentalist?"

Matt didn't blame Cisco, and Barry for what they had said, about him being the Mentalist, he understood. But, Caitlin wasn't going to have any of it at all.

"Cisco, don't call him that."

Caitlin told him off, having heard Cisco say it a few times beforehand.

Cisco wore an apologetic look.

"Sorry Mentalist...Matt! Damn it, I meant Mentalist! No, Matt I mean!" Cisco breathed in and out, seeing the icy glare from Caitlin. "I mean, with the fighting ability you have, and how…intimidating you can be when pissed off Mentalist…" Caitlin glared, so he receded. "A-Ah, I just meant, when you fight Mentalist...Matt."

Matt hummed as he thought about it.

"Hmmmm…not really. I don't think I can recall a bully in my life…unless you count my par...eeh, not really."

Cisco gained a knowing look on his face.

"Of course, you'd just beat the crap out of them if they did try anything, right?"

"Suppose, though back then, Bette and I were terrors of the school. Not like we went around bullying people. But, we used to beat on bullies that did bully people…ooh wait, I remember! I did have a bully once! Aah, Nathan Lang, I remember him now. Little shit stabbed me."

"Ooh my God! H-He stabbed you!?"

Caitlin let out a worried breath, but Matt waved a hand.

"He was picking on someone I cared for back in high school, and he always was a weird bastard. He pulled out a blade, and went to stab my teacher, because she was trying to stop the idiot from bullying another boy. But, I stood in the way, and got my hand stabbed, it freaking hurt. But then Bette grabbed a brick and knocked him out."

"What kind of high school did you go too…?"

Cisco was worried, and curious all in one.

"Just a normal school…he wasn't normal though. I think he's in jail now or something. He always was a weird one. Well, he's gone now, and that's all that mattered. So yeah, I am not so different to you uber-nerds after all!"

Barry was slightly intrigued by the conversation that they had going on, yet at the same time, he couldn't just stand around and listen on anymore.

"That's great and all, what are we gonna do about Tony? Matt and I both came at him, and we managed to graze his armour iron skin steel…whatever it was off, but besides that, we couldn't make a good contact with him."

"Glad you asked. We're gonna train you, man. Karate Kid style." Cisco announced, then lead the three into a training room of sorts, to see a metal monstrosity. "Behold! I call him Girder."

Matt looked upon it, and rolled his eyes.

"He's not going to be able to punch that normally. Remember, Tony is a man made of metal. Even with my powers, I couldn't punch him in the face and get away with it unscathed."

"Fighting is physics. It's not about strength. It's not about size, it's not even about how strong the body is. It's about energy and power. Channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down. Now obviously your Girder is a moving target."

Cisco activated the device, as Barry moved forward. Matt rolled his eyes, and argued with Cisco.

"Barry can't normally take down an enemy like this, even with his speed. He'd need to do some kind of super punch to break through the metal."

Cisco paused, casually looking towards Matt.

"Super punch huh…"

"Yeah, a super type of punch, he wouldn't be able to do it like that. If he, I don't know, rushed in at a certain time, and place, and aimed the right way, then he might be able to break through that armour. You know, like a sonic boom-"

"Sonic boom!" Cisco cheered, something clicking within his mind. "Y-Yeah, I see what you're saying. Calculating such a thing, and running at such speeds…it could work, yeah I don't see why not, it would be…yeah, I can understand…hmmm, I'd need to think about it though…hmmmm, you might be onto something there Matt."

"Not just a pretty face, are you Matthew?"

Matt stuck out his tongue in a cute manner.

"I do have my moments Cait. I do, you know?"

"I know, I know."

Caitlin understood completely as Barry tried doing a few punches against the metal thing Cisco created. The thing swung around as Barry did his best to avoid the punches of the metal that Cisco had made.

When the device when to hit Barry, Matt stuck out his hand and stopped it from hitting Barry.

"Barry, that thing isn't going to tell you anything about fighting. Cisco doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Hey!"

Cisco felt offended, and Matt mean to, he just knew a bit more about fighting than Cisco did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just mean, fighting is physics yes, but it also needs passion, a good understanding of yourself, and your opponent, a way to read your opponent, how to balance out yourself, and your opponent, the best way to fight, and the best way to keep your opponent off their toes."

"Well…you're a good fighter, maybe you could teach Barry."

Matt looked Barry up and down.

"There's not enough time to teach him how to fight on a level like me." Barry looked down. "However." Barry looked up. "If you want Barry, I can give you tips on how to fight, and then after this mess is done, I could teach you how to fight with your, abilities. I mean, I think with your speed, you could make a unique fighting style."

"For instance Mentalist?"

Barry begged for an answer, Caitlin frowning at how they kept calling Matt that, and was slowly forming an idea in her head.

Matt tried to ignore that as he continued on.

"You're faster than the average opponent. While they do one swing, you could get in a few punches. Lightning bruiser, I believe you might know the term as. Yeah, because you're not as tough as steel, but you're faster. You can avoid, and give damaging strikes at the same time. It would suit you the best. Leave it with me Barry, I'll work up a training regime for you."

"Aah great, to learn from a guy like you…"

"Aah, don't say that, you're gonna make me feel embarrassed~ I'm not the best~"

"The best in S.T.A.R Labs though."

Cisco corrected, and even Caitlin couldn't deny that.

Soon after, Barry got a phone call, and he had to go and meet Eddie again for something, Matt didn't think to ask, not that he was bothered. When he left, and Cisco had also gone, Matt turned towards Caitlin.

"Seems like things are gonna get intense."

"Seems so. I'm going to go and analyse some compounds."

"I'm gonna go and make an algorithm to search for places Tony might be based on the info Cisco had given me on the metal piece that we gave him."

"Good luck."

"You too."

Matt smiled as he kissed Caitlin's cheek, the pair walking out together.

But, as he did, Matt heard his phone buzzing, so he took it out, and saw that it was from Joe.

"Joe just messaged me, he wants me to meet him."

"What for?"

Caitlin asked, but Matt didn't know.

"Dunno, doesn't say, it just says come to the police station urgently. I better go...he probably wants to scold me for what happened with Iris, and all when I was, Mentalist."

Caitlin could understand that, though she wished that it wouldn't happen to Matt.

"Whatever Mr West says, just remember-"

"It wasn't me, I know."

Caitlin coyly smiled, giving him a pat on the cheek.

* * *

Matt found himself in the police station a little while longer, and walked towards Joe's desk. He happened to pass Eddie, and remembered punching him and using his powers on him as well to erase his memories, Matt barely could look at him like that, it was hard to look at anyone that he had directly affected with his powers, it was shameful.

He walked towards Joe's desk, and steeled himself.

"Joe...erm, if this is about..."

"Follow me."

Matt was led towards a isolated room.

It wasn't an interrogation room, but it was a room that was near the office, but looked more, like a warehouse with different weapons around.

If Matt was more suspicious, then he would swear that he was about to be shot.

"Sit down."

Matt nodded, sitting down right away.

Joe also sat down, and pulled himself closer.

"Matt, you see, the thing is..."

"About Mentalist?"

Joe shook his head, surprising Matt quite a bit.

"No, about what you said about Harrison Wells. The evil version of you. I remember, that you said...he said, that Harrison Wells, took away your sister, is that true?"

"Coincidences are too much to just say that she disappeared, and that would be so unlike her. The day after the explosion, I got a call to say she was pronounced dead, then when I got there, she was, gone, and the paramedics were on the ground. I don't know what happened, I can't even begin to imagine. Heck, for all I know, she could be a Metahuman...but, this isn't about my sister."

He knew from the way Joe looked that it wasn't about Jean but was curious about who it was about.

"Good eye, this is about Wells himself. Recently, I have been thinking about him, and things, don't add up, especially the way that he is apathetic with others, and so willing to cut the sting, of a life, before helping, even yours, Dr Snow told me as much. In your, unbiased opinion, do you think Wells is capable of murder?"

"Joe...why are you asking me?"

Matt wasn't sure, and Joe looked less than willing to reveal.

But, then he nodded his head, and sighed.

"I've been thinking about something, and Wells is...he has secrets, I know he does. It's just a feeling I get from him...and, I think he could be connected to the murder of Barry's mother."

Revealing that, Matt was surprised.

"But, Barry said that his mother was murdered by-"

"A man in yellow, yes."

"Right...do you think Wells could be that man?"

"What do you think?"

Joe countered, only for Matt to turn his head downwards.

"Honestly, in my unbiased opinion, he's got something off about him, just the way he seems uncaring about most things, makes me feel off about him. But, in my biased opinion, I think he's more than capable of murder."

"Yes, I do as well."

Joe conceded to Matt, surprising him even more.

Then Joe continued.

"That's why, I want your help, investigating Barry's mother's murder."

"Joe..."

Matt wasn't sure, he wasn't sure what kind of effect that would have on Barry.

"I can only ask you right now. I saw how you fought Barry, if this happens to be true, and Wells, is somehow connected to this, then, I need to know someone that can fight off speedsters, and you did pretty well against Barry, and I don't want Barry to know about this either."

Matt blinked, as he thought about it.

"You're, asking me to lie to Barry, and the others, to help you investigate Barry's mom's murder?"

"Yes."

It was clear, and cut throat as well.

Matt had to think about it...

No, he didn't.

In the end, he didn't have to think about it.

"I'll help you."

"You will?"

Joe didn't quite believe that he would do that for him.

Matt nodded his head.

"I don't want Barry to lose you Joe, and if you're going to go and pursue this, then I will be beside you to protect you if need be."

"You...really care about Barry."

"He saved me Joe, I owe him my life, as well as Caitlin and Cisco, and Wells...well, I still think he only saved me because, he needs me for something. But, for now, I'll work with you Joe, if you want me to. And I won't tell anyone either."

"Thank you."

Matt nodded his head, forming a partnership with Joe.

* * *

Back in Jitter's, Iris was ordering some coffee, with a blonde haired girl giving her some. Since it was her break, she decided to get some coffee, though she still had many things that she had playing inside of her heart right now.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where's your shadow?"

Iris looks up from the table, confused.

"What shadow?"

"Barry." The woman in question answered back. "He hasn't been in all week."

Iris with a heavy heart, sighed a little bit.

"Getting his fix somewhere else."

The blonde put on a disappointed look.

"Too bad. He's cute, I kind of miss having him around."

"Yeah."

Once again, she sighed out, wondering what she was supposed to do about Barry. She didn't know if she should go and say something or something else entirely.

She didn't even realize that Tony had walked into Jitter's, Iris' friend walking around the side of the counter to go and serve some coffee to someone else. Iris just stared down at her coffee, swirling it around in the cup, trying to think of anything that could help.

"Iris?" Iris froze, and looked towards the right, to see Tony approaching her. "Long time no see. I got to say, Iris, you look amazing."

Iris was standoffish, holding herself back.

"Thanks, Tony. Um, you too."

Iris looked him up and down, feigning an interest, but she didn't really like Tony, she remembered his face now. And she knew that he was the metal man from before, and she didn't like the very idea that she was left with him right now. She contemplated using her phone, but she didn't know how to approach the subject.

"Oh, yeah. I keep in shape. I got a gym at my place. Been living out in Keystone on the West Side, and you should, uh… You should stop by sometime."

Iris looked less than willing to go.

"So, uh, can I get you a drink?"

She asked as she got out her phone. She thought that since Matt had superpowers, she could ring him and make him come to her side now, and save her from whatever Tony wanted.

"No, I came to see you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I've been reading up on The Streak, and The Dark Avenger. Found your little blogs about them. Why are you writing about this guy? People say that he's a hero. I say he's a coward, and I happen to know that he and his little boyfriend Dark Avenger couldn't even defeat me. You should write about that. Do you have any idea who leather boy is? "

"No clue. And I'm pretty sure they're not gay either." She said it strongly. "So, um, if you don't want a drink I should probably get back to work."

Iris was going to turn so she could ring Matt or send a message. But tony was just so damn persistent that it made her feel annoyed.

"Actually I'd prefer to buy you a drink. What time you off?"

The very thought about going out with Tony wasn't something that she wanted to happen.

"Thanks, Tony, but I don't think my boyfriend would approve. He's a cop, like my dad.

"I never really did like cops too much."

"Iris!"

Iris looked at her friend whispering loudly. She saw her pointing upwards, so she looked. On the television screen, was Tony himself, he was a wanted man. She felt her stomach churn, and now she knew that she needed to call Matt for help.

"Well he's picking me up for the policeman's ball. Wall to wall cops. Can't swing a cat. I should probably call him to see where he is…"

"Give me the phone, Iris." Iris was unwilling, holding onto her phone, so Tony banged his hand on the table, turning it into metal. "Now!" Iris winced, and had no choice but to give her phone to him. She did so, and he crushed it with his metal hand, putting it into a coffee pot, along with some money as well. "I'm sorry. Uh, for the damage. We'll pick this up some other time."

Iris could only watch Tony walk out of the room, and she knew that she needed Matt right now, she needed to go and see him, and tell him…it was about time that she revealed the secret that she had kept to herself for so long.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Matt sat in the cortex, typing away on the computer, and tracking down the possible locations for Tony, while Cisco was busy analysing the flesh of metal that the heroes got from last night. Caitlin also sat in the room, but she was walking on different scans and such of the metal itself, having finished her compounds for now.

"So, Matthew…"

"Yeah?"

He answered, as he hit in another variable.

"You know, Cisco, and Barry have been calling you Mentalist..."

"I know, don't worry, I am okay."

"Well, I'm not."

She dragged up, Matt furrowing his brows, and briefly stopped.

"Cait, I love how you're defending me, but I was evil a week ago, I don't expect them to get over it so quickly. I did try and butcher both of them-"

"No, you didn't, you didn't try and hurt them."

"Okay then, some part of me did do that. Maybe not me, but my body did that, and we have the same face, it might be hard to distinguish from that."

"I know...but, even when they say it, it is like they still view you as Mentalist, when you're not, I don't like it."

Matt leaned closer, giving a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I am okay Cait, I really am."

Caitlin wasn't okay with it though, she didn't like how they thought Matt, and Mentalist were the same people.

"I was also thinking, when we find this Tony…what do you think Barry is going to do? I mean, since this is a childhood bully, and all, I am worried that he might go and do something, and the possibility that he was doing it to Iris as well…if she becomes involved that is."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. He'll have to keep calm and not rush off. Though it will be difficult and such. If it was me, I'd want to get revenge on my bully as well. Like last night…I think Barry was more agitated than normal…do you think he already knew it was Tony before we said anything?"

"When he did come and dropped off that…flesh last night, he did say that he felt like he knew him from somewhere, and he didn't look happy about it either…Matthew, if Barry does try and do something…that might land him in trouble-"

"I'll go after him, don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't get any bones broken."

Caitlin moved closer to Matt, giving him a nice smile.

"It's all I ask…but don't get yourself hurt either."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Caitlin slowly entwined her hand with his hand, sharing a small moment between the two of them.

But that soon stopped when Matt's computer started beeping.

"Okay, got a hit." Matt used one hand of his to bring up the information. "Based on what Cisco told me about the metal, it containing 76.8% hematite. I looked it up, and I found a few matches. Some are consistent with the mines at Keystone Ironworks, coincidentally where, he used to occupy thanks to some background history on it. And which closed down ten months ago, perfect timing…."

"It's the perfect hideout."

Matt nodded at Caitlin's words, and stretched.

"Damn, this is going to be difficult to even think about. Now we know where he is, do we tell Barry about this Cait…?"

"That's a very good question…"

They didn't have time to think about it, as Matt sensed something.

"Iris is coming here, fast."

"Ooh God, she's going to say it now, isn't she…?"

"Maybe."

Matt sighed out, wishing that it wasn't going to come down to this.

"I'll warn Cisco, and tell him that he doesn't know about you, if she asks him, okay?"

"What do I say if she asks if you know?"

"Then tell her I do, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Cait, I couldn't do this without you, so stressful my life is."

At that moment, Iris came around the corner, and showed a sly looking smile.

"Hey, Matt, I figured you'd be here with Caitlin."

"O-Oh, hey Iris, something going on?"

Iris looked towards Caitlin who smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, Caitlin, do you think I could speak to Matt, privately for a few moments? Sorry if it is an inconvenience to you."

"Erm, sure. I just need to go and check on Cisco. Be back soon."

Caitlin stood up, and left the room, and Iris sat down next to Matt. He knew this was it, he just didn't know how she was going to go about this, and what was going to happen. He didn't think that this day was going to come.

"Hey, Matt…"

"Yeah, Iris…?"

This was probably the most awkward thing that she could be doing with him right now.

"You see, the thing is, Matt, there's been this, secret I've been keeping to myself for a while now. I didn't know how to approach it at first, and I get it, that you're keeping it to yourself, because I can understand secrets, and needing them to be kept to yourself, and all. But, Matt, I had a visit from Tony…and I am sure you might know him as the metal man."

"Right…I see, yeah, you're…okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Concerned for her, he looked over her, but she shook her head.

"I'm okay Matt, I'm fine. But the thing is, I know that you…"

"Before you say anything Iris, I need to explain something." Iris stopped, nodding her head. "I never…intentionally kept it from you. I mean, I didn't want to believe I had…these things about me before."

"Your…powers."

Matt nodded, knowing she knew already, and now this just confirmed it.

"Right, my powers." He felt bitter about saying it. "Yeah, my powers. It's…hard to even think about. My powers, I have them Iris, I am, telekinetic, and telepathic, I have these abilities, and I'm sure you know who I am."

"Psyche, right?"

Matt nodded his head.

"Right, Psyche, and that means, Iris…you see…it's hard to explain because, even I don't know what I'm doing right now, with these powers. I go around, and help people with my powers, and I don't know if I'm doing it right but-"

"You're giving hope, to people that don't have any." Matt felt Iris take his hand. "You don't see, but I do understand. I've known since, that wind guy launched a car at you, and I had heard rumours, that you, had telepathic abilities somewhere, just a rumour, so I tried my best not to think about it. But now, there's a dangerous Metahuman out there, he's dangerous, and the police can't do anything…but you can Matt."

"My, so confident in me."

Iris smiled gently.

"I know, and I know what that means. Matt, I…these powers, are amazing. You and The Streak…do you know who the Streak is by the way?"

Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

"I only know him as you do, I don't know his real identity. He could be Eddie, or Barry, or I don't know, Joe maybe? Who knows. It could be someone else entirely. But yeah, we only see one another, and help one another out when suited. He, doesn't know who I am either, identities need to be kept secret, and all."

"Makes sense." Matt was glad that it did. "Still, have you thought about, maybe trying to take this guy down? Tony I mean, he's too much for the cops…"

"That's…on the list yeah. Myself, and The Streak, are working on two fronts on how to take him down."

"I see…but you know, I think I know where he is."

"West Keystone, at the abandoned mine factory place, I know."

Iris was impressed.

"Well, there goes my thoughts."

Matt chuckled awkwardly.

"Just found out myself, literally a few seconds before you came in."

Iris looked at the computer screen, then looked around her.

"So…S.T.A.R Labs knows about your, abilities, then?"

"Only Caitlin." He lied saving Cisco, and Wells. "She, is helping me with my powers, growth and such. The others don't have a clue about it all. Caitlin told me about my powers, and such when I fainted that time, the others don't know."

"I see…so, what are we going to do? We've got to make sure Tony doesn't do anything. We know his location, shouldn't we go and, you know, beat him up?"

"We don't have a way to defeat him yet. But I should contact The Streak somehow to tell him about this location…"

"Leave that to me." Iris pushed past Matt, and got onto the computer, logging into her own blog. "If The Streak reads my blog as he does, then he can also come here. It shouldn't be difficult to drop some buzz words to bring him here."

He couldn't refute the idea, but he wasn't sure about it either. He watched her type out her words to him, to Barry without knowing that it was Barry himself. Matt just sat there, and saw Caitlin come in from the corner of his eye.

"So, safe to come in?"

She looked at Matt who looked back at her with a sad look on his face.

"She knows, and she knows you know."

Caitlin inhaled a breath, moving closer and closer.

"I see." She looked towards Iris as she sat down next to Matt. "So, Iris, what you know about Matthew is-"

"He's got telekinetic, and telepathic powers, yeah." Caitlin smiled weakly. "I figured out on my own, and now we've contacted The Streak, and need to tell him about this."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It seemed like the best way."

"I guess…well, we'll have to wait, and…" Barry, clothed in his outfit, came flashing in. "…see. Streak…"

Barry looked on, as Matt and Caitlin looked at the other.

Iris folded her arms, as she stood up.

"I guess you got my message. Fast, as always." She looked towards Matt. "Told you he reads my blog."

Matt chuckled awkwardly.

Barry looked towards the other two, who shook their heads without Iris noticing. Barry then vibrated his voice, so Iris wouldn't know that it was him.

"Are you okay?"

The anger in Barry's voice could be conveyed to both Caitlin and Matt, who knew he was going to do something.

"Cop's daughter. I can handle myself." She briefly looked towards Matt, who smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me, Streak. I handled myself just fine."

"Not with this guy."

The more agitation in his voice, was clear, and cut throat. Matt felt like Barry was going to do something impulsive, and so did Caitlin. They both knew that they were going to have to do something about this.

"I knew him when we were kids. He didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to impress me, but he is fixated on you, and Psyche, and not in a good way."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He said he had a place out in West Keystone. Bragged about how big it was, and we…I discovered with the help of my friend Matt here, and Caitlin-" Matt and Caitlin looked weak right now. "-that he's held up at the old abandoned factory in Keystone that has to do with metal."

"I see…then, I need to go."

Barry dashed out of their, to the worries of Caitlin and Matt.

"Very impulsive, isn't he?"

Caitlin looked towards Matt, who nodded, knowing what she wanted him to do right now.

"I'll go as well, just in case."

"Right, be careful."

Matt nodded, and took to the sky with his flight abilities, Iris being impressed.

"Wow, seeing it right before me is amazing."

Matt raised his eyebrows, and then took off flying through the halls.

As he went, Iris looked towards Caitlin.

"So, what's it like to date someone with superpowers?"

"W-We're not…I mean, we kind of are…but we haven't said much about it…it's good. Especially what he can do with his powers...ooh God, the..." She answered after a little ramble, Iris nodding and looked on impressed, but Caitlin giggled nervously when she saw Iris staring at her. "...nothing really, at all."

"S-So, he can use his powers to pleasure..."

"Iris, don't say anything..."

Iris ran her finger across her lips.

"Sealed...but still, you gotta tell me, can he use his powers to...make you feel certain ways..."

"Well...let's just say, he can manipulate pleasure centre's of the brain with his powers, it's good...very good."

Iris knitted her brows, then her cheeks turned red as Caitlin held an embarrassed face, she fully understood now.

* * *

Matt chased down Barry. Because Barry was faster, Matt flew as fast as he could, making himself feel a little tired. But it didn't matter now, he needed to get to Barry before anything else happened to him.

On the way, Matt put an earpiece in his ear just in case Caitlin or whoever was going to help him out during this endeavour. How they were going to do that…Matt didn't know at all, he just knew that he was going to need help with regards to Barry.

When Matt arrived, he cautiously went inside. He couldn't sense Girder there, but he could feel Barry was there somewhere…yet, it felt weak, and he didn't know what the hell was going on, the factory was cold, and it was eerie silent, it wasn't something Matt honestly thought he would have to deal with.

"Streak…are you here?"

He didn't rely on his sensing ability to tell him if someone else was there or not. Since he fully couldn't control it, he didn't know if they were so reliable that he could just call for Barry by name, so he ended up calling for Streak instead.

[Matthew, can you see him?]

He heard Caitlin on the other side of the earpiece, grateful to hear her voice again.

"I can't see him, but I know he's here somewhere. I'll keep looking. Where's Iris?"

[Right here.] Matt smiled weakly. [Don't worry, we've got your backs.]

"That's fantastic sweetie. I'll keep looking for Streak."

[Right. Be careful.]

Matt nodded, even though they couldn't see him.

He continued looking, and then he finally came across him.

He was buried under a shelf, and he looked to be hurt.

"Shit, Streak! Streak!"

Matt ran over, and used his telekinetic ability to lift the shelf off him, and threw it to the side. He then went over to Barry, and shook his body.

"Ow."

Barry groaned, Matt relieving himself with a sigh.

[Matthew, what's going on?]

"Ba…Streak, seems to have taken a beating. He's not dead, and I don't think he's seriously hurt but you'll have to check him over Cait just to make sure. I'm bringing him back now, make sure…others aren't around."

[Take him to your apartment, we'll meet you there.]

Matt liked the way she thought, so Iris didn't become suspicious about, certain things to do with S.T.A.R Labs, and Barry could keep his secret safe there.

"Right, I'm on my way."

Matt took Barry off the ground, and held him in his arms.

"Psyche…"

"Yeah, it's alright Streak. We're here now. We need to go back to Iris, and Caitlin now."

As he said that, Tony who had been hiding, came out, and went to grab Matt.

Matt sensed, and just before he could, he dodged out of the way, and sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards Tony's body, pushing him backwards.

"Sorry Tony, I don't have time for you."

"I'll kill you then!"

He tried to get close to Matt, but Matt grabbed Barry, and flew him out of the building as Tony threw a work bench. Matt paused as he got out of the area, and stopped the bench from hitting his body via telekinesis, Barry being over Matt's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Matt looking to see Tony slowly coming out of the building.

Matt looked around for something, anything that could help him with this situation...then he saw Tony's car, and formed an idea. Using his telekinetic powers, Matt opened the place where the oil is kept, and threw the car towards Tony, as Matt used his telekinesis on the engine itself, starting it, and causing it to go into overload, making it heat up beyond normal requirements, though it was difficult.

"Are you really so dense to try and stop me with a car?"

Tony chuckled as the oil fell on him, as well as being in the car.

Matt rolled his eyes, seeing smoke coming from the engine, and then he smirked.

"Nope, I'm just waiting for the boom."

"Waiting for the boom?"

Tony looked confused, so Matt waited as Tony became confused.

Then it happened.

Because of the engine being set on fire thanks to Matt using his telekinetic powers, quick thinking, and wit, an explosion went off around Tony, forcing his body right into the wall that was nearby, a brick wall, smashing it down.

Matt quickly looked to see that despite that, he was still awake, but he had marks all over his body and blood.

"Well, gotta go."

Matt knew he wouldn't be able to win right now, so he flew Barry towards Matt's apartment, glad he could injure Tony at least.

* * *

A few hours later, Barry had been examined by Caitlin, keeping on his costume, mostly, and found out that he was fine, his healing ability being effective. Cisco had a direct line to Matt's earpiece, and made it so only he could hear Cisco, and he could hear the conversations going on that were there, since Iris refused to leave. Barry paced up and down while vibrating his voice, Matt stood nearby Caitlin, and Iris sat in the middle of the living room.

"So, you got your ass handed to you then?"

Barry twitched his eyebrow as Iris glanced at him.

"In a few words, yes." Agitation could literally be felt rolling off him. "I'll heal."

"You can't heal when you're dead." Iris said even though she didn't know she was scolding Barry. "He could have killed you. You should've waited for Psyche as well, at least that way, you'd have two on one."

If it was coming from anyone else other than Iris, he would be angry or upset. But because it was Iris, he listened to her words, and knew what he had to say and calmed himself down.

"I know…you're right Iris, I should've waited…but when I heard you…all of you could be in danger from this guy, and you knew him from the past, it wound me up more than it should have and I am sorry for that. But, there's no way that I can defeat him."

[Matt, tell them…Not necessarily, and then repeat after me.]

"There, might be a way to defeat him, or at least wound him." Matt began, as he heard Cisco over the comm's "Any material, if struck at a high enough velocity can be compromised. We ran an analysis on the metal in Tony's metal skin that we peeled off the other night. Based on its density and atomic structure, if you impact it at just the right angle, at just the right speed, you could do some serious damage Streak."

[That was good Matt, keep it up, while Iris is there.]

Matt didn't say anything as a response, but Cisco knew by the grunt that Matt was hearing him fine.

"How fast would I have to go?"

Matt went over to the computer he had on Cisco's order, and began doing some calculations, all on Cisco's orders.

"Factoring in the metal's tensile strength, estimated dermal thickness, atmospheric pressure, air temp, you'd have to hit him at approximately Mach 1.1."

Caitlin flew her eyes open wide.

"You…want Streak to hit something at 800 miles an hour? That's faster than the speed of sound."

"More like 838 miles an hour, yeah. It would be like a sonic boom impact."

"I've never gone that fast."

Barry said with his voice fully vibrating, Iris looking between them, then coughed into her hand.

"Yet. You've not gone that fast yet…I mean, couldn't you just do your best? Maybe, if Psyche helped out somehow?"

Barry hummed in thought, trying to get the very idea of what is going on right now.

Caitlin though, didn't like this idea.

"I can't believe we're actually entertaining this idea. I mean, he'd need a straight shot from miles away."

Matt nodded as he heard from Cisco.

"Yeah, 5.3 miles, theoretically."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, who looked like he wanted to take her side, but didn't know how.

"Do it right, you'll take him down."

Iris spoke up, but Caitlin walked closer.

"Do it wrong, you'll shatter every bone in your body."

Iris didn't know that, and now was less than willing to do it.

"Maybe we should think of something else then. We have to take him down, but not at the cost of breaking your bones like that Streak. We'll think of another way."

"Finally, sense."

Caitlin brought up, as Matt sighed.

"Look, we all have to do, something against him. My powers, unless you want me to kill him, probably wouldn't be able to bring him down. Streak…right now is the way to go, with the sonic boom idea."

"I can't believe you're saying that Psyche."

Matt could feel the hurt in her voice, so he tried his best to relieve it.

"I don't want Streak hurt as much as you do. Or Iris either. But, we're limited on options and time. We have to do something, we can't have him running around out there, he could be after Iris, and he can't be stopped by the police, that was made clear the last time they confronted him."

Barry nodded, folding his arms.

"He's right, this is the only way. We have to go and do it…we have to find him first. Damn, where could he be…"

Matt raised his hand slowly, feeling like he was about to say something bad.

"I have a bad idea…"

"What's that then?"

Matt nodded at Caitlin then looked at Iris.

"We use Iris as bait."

"Brilliant!"

"No way!"

While Iris was for it, Barry was against it. Caitlin…didn't know what to say as a result of this going down.

"I said it was a bad idea. I didn't say it was a good idea."

"Even then, we can't use Iris as bait, she'd be in danger."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

Iris chimed in, while Barry shook his head.

"It's too dangerous, he'll hurt you, or kill you."

"Streak, look. We have to do something. And I agree with Psyche, we use me. I won't be in danger, I have two people with special powers looking out for me. This is the only way I can see it. I'll take my car so he can see me being there, and won't leave right away, and you can set yourself up, five point whatever miles it is, waiting in the…hmmm, knowing Tony, he'd want to be nostalgic, so school would do. It would be deserted at this time of night. No one would be hurt, it is a straight line for you to run…mostly, and Psyche here can set him up for you, to take him down, I think it could work."

"It's a good plan."

Matt weighed in, only for Barry to give him a hard look.

"It's too dangerous, I can't do that with you, Iris, or anyone."

Matt looked down at the ground. Caitlin looked towards Matt, and Iris, and while she didn't like the idea of trying to do this…it didn't sound like a bad plan.

"Streak…I know you don't want to put Iris in danger, but this is the best idea we have…even if it is very foolish. If you want to try and face him, then try and do the plan…it's the best one that we could do."

Barry looked at all sides, then he relented.

"I'll try, I guess. I'll try and fight him first…but, if he can't be taken down…then I'll do the sonic boom punch thing. So, how are we going to find him?"

"He reads Iris' blog, just have to make a convincing message for him to be able to understand and would seem confusing for the others so no one else gets involved, doesn't that sound the best Iris, Caitlin, and Streak?"

Iris nodded her head, and took Matt's tablet from the table.

"Mind if I?" Matt shook his head, so Iris posted a message on her blog. "Okay, if he got the message, I told him to meet at our old school, in half an hour and I'd be alone, though not in so many words, even an idiot like Tony should know this. Should give me plenty of time to drive over there. And for you guys to set up. It's a message that would mean little to others, but the world to Tony, I'm sure he'll come if he wants me to write about him."

"For the record, I don't like this."

Barry shot out of the area with his speed, while Matt looked towards Iris.

"I'll ride with you just in case he shows up."

"Right, let's go."

Iris walked towards the door, Matt following.

Caitlin took in a deep breath, then peered at Matt himself.

"Matthew, can I…see you for a moment?"

"Eh, s-sure."

Iris knew they needed a moment, so she slipped out, leaving the pair together.

As soon as they made sure that Iris was gone, Caitlin moved closer, and closer, putting one of her hands on the back of his back, pulling him closer towards her. Matt watched as Caitlin used her other hand to take Matt's mask off, so she could see his eyes.

"Matthew, I can't stop you, I know you'd do it anyway, and I know Barry would…but, please be careful, and don't get yourself killed."

"I won't, don't worry Cait. I made him blow up didn't I? Though it didn't stop him, it did stun him, if it gets hairy, I'll get Barry and Iris out of there, don't worry, I'll protect them."

"Good. Now there's something I've been…dying to do, and I don't want to…hold back any longer."

Caitlin leaned up, as Matt leaned down. She pressed her lips against his own into a fiery kiss. A real kiss between them. Displaying caring, emotions, happiness, and worry all in one, and made it known that she was going to do it, and he was invested as well, the pairs unspoken love blending together.

When Caitlin broke apart from him, she was left a little red faced.

"I'm going to go to Cisco, and make sure that he's alright and work with him there, if there's anything that we can do."

"Right. Be back soon."

Matt looked at Caitlin once more, then left the apartment with Caitlin looking on, worried for Matt and the others.

* * *

About half an hour later, Matt, and Iris walked the halls of the old school that Iris, and Barry used to go to. Though it had been half an hour, just, Tony hadn't shown up, and it was a little worrying for Iris that he hadn't come.

"Do you think he didn't get my message?"

Matt looked around, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, if he reads your blogs, then he should've. Don't worry Iris, chill out, he's around here somewhere."

Though he said that, Iris couldn't help but fiddle with her thumbs and wait for whatever was going to happen, for it to happen.

"I suppose you're right. Tony makes me nervous."

"You mentioned you knew him in the past, was he a bully or something?"

Iris nodded as she paced the corridor.

"He was yeah. He picked on Barry a lot, and spoke about his Dad, being a killer, and all. Barry always denied it, but Tony was a stocky boy, and Barry…well, you've seen Barry, he's quite lean, and in a fight, back then especially, he wasn't really able to do much, I think that frustrated Barry to no end honestly."

Matt now knew it would make sense why Barry felt the way that he did, and why he seemed agitated when speaking about him before, and why he rushed off when he found out about Iris, and such. It all made sense now.

Matt then felt something in the air, he couldn't really explain it, but he knew Tony was coming, remembering his feeling quite well, like he was able to see him even though he really couldn't do something like that.

"Iris, he's coming. I'm gonna be around this corner, just don't worry."

She nodded, waiting for Tony to come.

She watched as the door was opened, and she saw him stood there.

"Got your message, you wanted to talk?"

Iris nodded as Tony walked closer, and closer.

"You said that you wanted me to write about you. So, when I saw your power, of course I was intrigued. I wanted to interview you, if that's fine with you Tony?"

Tony's lips curled upwards as Iris hugged her upper body.

"I was surprised when you chose this place of all places."

"Well, it is a place that is something to us, in our pasts. I thought that only people like us would understand the message I wrote on my blog. So, Tony, can I ask you some questions about, why you're doing what you're doing?"

"Why?" Tony's mouth curled upwards. "Because I can!" Iris resisted the urge to glare. "Because, I have this power now, and I also fought The Streak and now he is dead. I watched him being crushed, he won't be alive anymore. sorry about that Iris, knew you liked him. But, I'm the big man on campus now!"

Though she knew different. She knew that Barry wasn't dead, just the thought of hearing it from Tony made her feel sick even if she didn't know it was Barry himself, still the thought of it all, it made her feel complicated.

"You could have anybody write about you, Tony. Why me?"

That was something that bugged Iris, the very fact that he chose Iris out of everyone to do this.

"Because I like you, Iris. Always have."

Iris felt a little sick about that, though she watched as Matt nodded, only she could see him.

"You should have said something. Tony, turn yourself in before things get worse. It's not too late."

She thought that maybe, if he liked her, he actually would just turn himself in, so she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore, she didn't want to fight like this. However, she still knew that this might end in a fight.

"Yeah, it is. Cops are already looking for me, so get ready to cover the showdown of a lifetime because I'm not going out without a fight."

The doors opened up with lightning speed, Matt slapping himself in the head, as did Iris. Matt then put his hands together, and gathered energy in his palms. He concentrated, and concentrated, making the blast stronger and stronger, so he could deal a good amount of damage to the enemy, that's what he thought would be for the best.

"Good, because you just found one."

Tony turned towards Barry, and smirked a little bit, a snidely smirk that could break down even the most simplest forms.

"You just won't stay dead. Come to save your little fan girl?"

"He doesn't need too!"

Matt appeared from around the corner, and sent a concussive beam of energy towards him. Tony was caught by surprise, and he got hit in the chest. His feet rose off the ground, slamming him against the lockers, and he fell down to the ground.

"Psyche, this is my fight, take care of Iris."

Matt looked towards Iris, then lead her to the back of the corridor, nodding his head.

"Okay Streak, make sure you that you beat him."

Iris looked on as Tony got up. He changed his skin to the metal form of his, glaring towards Matt who waved.

"You little bastard!"

"Your fight is with me!"

Barry rasped, as he zipped behind him, kicking him in the back. Tony grunted, and was pushed forward a little bit.

Tony turned, and swung for Barry. Barry bent his body backwards, avoiding the swing as Matt nodded his head strongly.

"Too slow, tin man."

Tony didn't like that, and charged with a metal enhanced punch. He rushed Barry to a wall, and thrusted his hand forward. Barry used his speed to dodge to the side, his hand going into the wall, Matt continuing to nod.

"You think Streak's got this?"

Iris asked Matt, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I think he needs this, whether he's got this…I don't know yet, we'll soon find that out."

Iris could only watch on as Barry moved closer, and delivered a bunch of rapid punches to his gut. Matt looked on with a little pride in his eyes, as Tony dislodged his fist from the wall, swinging for Barry. Barry remembered what happened during the training part, and pulled out his body away from Tony, creating a small distance.

"I've known guys like you. Peaked in high school. Never got over it. All these powers, and look at you! Bully then, bully now."

Tony shook his head left and right, and then cracked his knuckles.

Barry rushed to the left, seeing a metal pole with the American flag on it. Barry rushed back, and swung for his face. The metal mans face and the metal pole gave off sparks when they met one another, but didn't injure Tony.

"Nice pole, mind if I use it?"

Tony grasped the pole as Barry held onto it. using his super strength, he lifted up the pole and against Barry's inferior strength, he was lifted up with the pole as well, Tony swinging towards the left, hitting his body against the locker.

"Ooh…"

Matt concentrated, and made a dagger of energy appear. While he was doing that, Iris winced when Barry slammed against the opposite wall.

Matt took this chance to throw the dagger right at Girder, slicing some of his metal armour. He turned around with a hiss, forgetting Barry, and looked towards Matt who made energy like mist erupt from his hands.

"Looking for a real fight man?"

Tony smirked, leaving Barry alone.

"Always."

He cracked his knuckles, walking towards Matt.

Barry looked up, and exchanged glances towards Matt. Matt nodded, and Barry knew what he was thinking without even having mental contact.

Turning, Barry rushed out of there, with Tony noticing, grinning at Iris.

"There goes your hero."

"Got another."

Iris commented right back, as Matt sent a blast of telekinetic energy towards him.

He was stunned, being forced back a little bit. But it wasn't enough so Matt sent blast after blast right out towards him. Tony was only mildly pushed back, and it annoyed him, so he grabbed the pole from the ground.

"You're really pissing me off!"

Matt stuck out his hand, making a katana of telekinetic blue energy.

Swinging right, he sliced right through the pole, and moved forward.

"You're messing with someone who used to fight for a living! I'm not someone you can bully little man!"

Tony gritted his teeth, swinging for Matt. Matt avoided the punch elegantly, slicing at his torso at the same time. Like he was cutting flesh, scratches, deep ones, appeared on Tony's metal skin, though no blood was erupting, it still hurt him.

"You little fucker! Don't you even know who I am!?"

"I don't care who you are!"

Matt retorted, as tony sent a straight punch at him. Matt used his relatively good reflexes to avoid a punch right to the face from him. Matt jumped to the side, and swung down at the same time, slicing against the armour, sparks going off.

Matt continued doing that for a few moments, avoiding and slicing, wearing down Tony so he couldn't give Barry as much trouble. Iris looked on, and was impressed to say the least she couldn't be more proud about what was going on.

Then, as they were fighting, the doors came crashing open once again. Matt saw that it was Barry, flying through the air. His hand tightened in the fist position. Matt quickly moved out of the way, as Tony turned.

"What in the fu-"

BANG!

"Unh!"

Barry panted out as he smashed his fist across Tony's face. Tony went staggering as Barry landed against the lockers. Matt winced when seeing Barry's hand being a little messed up and Iris looked on with a gleeful look on her face.

[Supersonic punch, baby! Whoo!]

Matt heard Cisco call from down the line. Though not in metal form anymore, Tony still was staggering, and Iris was going to punch him. rather than do that, Matt made a energy bat, giving it towards her.

"Thank you!"

She swung the bat for his face, knocking him down onto the ground, knocking him out all together.

"Nice swing."

Barry praised as the bat disappeared into the air, Iris looking towards Matt, and Barry, continuing to smile.

"See, my plan worked."

Barry scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Next time, I'll go with your plan."

"I'll hold you to that, Streak."

Iris giggled as Matt laughed as well. All three of them soon began laughing together. They didn't really have much of a reason to do that, but they couldn't stop laughing together. It truly was a victory for the ages.

* * *

Once Girder was locked away, Barry was immensely pleased.

To see his childhood bully behind the glass cage, it was almost ironic to see him like this now.

But he couldn't deny that it was so fun, and even as Cisco looked on, Barry couldn't be more happy about any of this, it was one of the better things that he had done since he gained his powers.

"Damn dude, you and Mental...eeh, Matt huh, you're strong together huh."

Cisco brought up, as Barry nodded.

"Yeah, we're quite strong together. Mentalist and Streak...Psyche and Streak."

As they talked, Matt walked around the corner dressed in black jeans, a spiked choker, and a black shirt with a skull on the front, and his eyes shone red.

"Ooh boys~ Here you are~"

Cisco, and Barry froze at the voice, and turned to see Matt's red eyes.

"Ooh no..."

Cisco cried as they saw the boys eyes.

"Matt..."

Barry called, but Matt shook his head.

"Call me the Mentalist if you would?" Matt snickered as Barry went to move, but Matt shook his finger. "Nahaha, Streak, I wouldn't. If you try, I'll stab Cisco."

"Ooh God no, please don't hurt us...w-why have you changed?"

"Because you two have been asking for me, haven't you? Poor pathetic Barry and Cisco, scared of me, are you?" Barry and Cisco remained silent as Matt walked forward, a dagger of energy formed within his hand. "You know, you ask, and you shall receive. You wanted me, didn't you? You keep calling my name, so here I am. Hmmmm, first of all, thanks to you two that I am out, what should I do...? Go, and kill Harrison Wells, or kill Barry Allen?"

They both felt frightened, they couldn't do it again after not long of when it happened the first time, they couldn't go through it again.

"Where's Caitlin when you need her?"

Cisco whimpered, only for his prayers to be answered.

"Calling me Cisco?"

Caitlin walked around the corner...but, she looked different.

She had white hair, and her eyes were coldly blue, and her attire was quite...different to the usual Caitlin, wearing what appeared to be ripped jeans, and a black jacket, highlighting her sex appeal.

"Holy crap...w-what's going on with you?"

Caitlin shrewdly looked at the pair of them as she stepped next to Matt, wrapping an arm around his waist, as he did the same.

"Matthew here, has helped me hone my potential."

"P-Potent-"

STAB!

""Aaaaaagh!""

Barry and Cisco let out a cry as Matt's knife pierced the nearby wall.

"Don't interrupt my woman Barry, or you'll pay."

"Ooh God..."

Barry felt like crying, as Caitlin whined like a cute puppy.

"Baby, Barry and Cisco have been naughty. Shall we punish them?"

Matt turned seductively towards her, as her hand groped his butt, Cisco, and Barry shocked at the display.

"Ooh my Ice Queen, anything for you."

"Good, make it hurt. It's always my favourite part, when they beg for mercy."

"I always love making you beg."

Matt seductively seducing voice made Caitlin's cheeks turn a little pink.

"Don't tease, I don't want a tease baby."

Caitlin whined again, so Matt teased a kiss, lightly brushing against her lips, but not fully, Barry and Cisco frightened at the new 'power couple'.

"A-Are you a Meta Cait?"

Cisco bravely asked, only for Caitlin to put her hand behind her back, grab something and then reveal an ice dagger, shocking Cisco, and Barry.

"Yeah, sorry been hiding it from you, but Matthew and I, aren't happy with either of you. So, we're gonna have to get rid of you."

Barry walked forward, putting his hands up.

"Wait, don't do this, either of you."

Caitlin pouted, turning her cute face towards Matt.

"Baby, this speedster is being bad. Make him scream."

Matt's arms went around Caitlin, pulling her closer, and playfully bit the air, Caitlin biting her lower lip hungrily.

"I always love it when they scream, but I'm gonna make you scream in pleasure later on sweet snowflake."

"Can't wait my psychic~" Caitlin shivered in excitement, then looked towards Barry and Cisco as one of her hands groped his butt once again, and the other held the ice dagger towards the boys. "Sorry boys, we've got plans for now, see you later. This will teach you to not mess with either of us. It's not nice calling people evil when they aren't. You wanted evil Matthew, now you get both of us. Bye-bye Streaky boy, and Francisco."

"No!"

Barry went to run ahead, but Matt made a barrier, and forced Barry away with a pulse of telekinetic energy.

"Sorry Streak, places to be, people to slay. Come on babe, I'll get you something pretty."

"Can't wait."

Matt then picked up Caitlin as her arms went around his neck, and flew out of there, together.

As they left, Barry and Cisco looked on with surprise, shock, and fear.

"T-They are both evil..."

"I can't get over the fact that she just grabbed his ass."

Barry turned incredulously towards Cisco.

"What about the fact that she's a Meta, evil, and with Matt!?"

"Yeah...and that too..."

Barry and Cisco looked between them, shocked at what happened.

* * *

After the days events, Matt, and Caitlin settled down on Caitlin's couch, and they were, laughing together, Caitlin taking off the wig, and threw the fake icicle on the chair, while Matt took out the red contacts, and Caitlin took out the blue contacts.

"Now that was fun, Cait. Not gonna lie. Though these fucking contacts irritated my eyes."

Caitlin showed a cute smile, as she kissed his cheek.

"Told you it would be. You know, when you said those things, it was kinda sexy."

Matt chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"You play evil, rather sexily I might add. While I love good you, evil you has its charms...but did you have to grope my ass, twice?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, then nodded her head.

"Of course I had to, it's because you've got a cute little...never mind."

"Did you see the look on Barry's and Cisco's faces when we came into the picture? So scared."

"Well, that will teach them to not call you Mentalist...I never used to be like this before I met you."

"Don't blame me, this was your idea."

Matt answered her as she shrugged.

"It was fun playing the bad girl."

Matt laid his head on her shoulder.

"My snowflake."

"My psychic."

She responded as she held onto his hand tightly, then they got comfortable.

One of her hands held onto his own hand, as the other hand he had, was firmly placed on her shoulder, his arm around her, their joined hands laying on his stomach. On both of them, they shared a blanket, since it was a particularly cold night, so they managed to cuddle with one another, while speaking and watching a television show about different types of cheese…they didn't know why that was put on, neither could be bothered to change the channel. It would mean, having to move their hands from the warmth, and they didn't want to do that, so they just largely talked about their day together.

"What a day, right Cait?"

Caitlin couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Seems like our lives are always going to be stressful. Though the evil us were fun to do."

Matt nodded his head, and kissed the top of her head. She allowed herself to smile, falling against his shoulder, cuddling against him almost.

"You're not wrong, I'm just glad Tony's locked up."

"True, he's locked up, and we can enjoy our time together, a night without having to worry about another Metahuman."

"Finally. Ugh, are all our days gonna be stressful like this?"

Caitlin shrugged, snuggling even more against him.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that I enjoy spending what little moments we get together like this." Pausing, she looked up towards Matt, who smiled down at her. "Hey, Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"You, Iris, and Barry did good today. I was really proud…frightening me half, and even to full, death once again, but you did great, all of you did. And I'm glad that I was apart of it."

"You always are apart of it Cait, we couldn't do it without you…because I know I'd be dead without you by now."

Caitlin pushed gently against him.

"Yeah, you would. That's why I'll always make sure that you aren't going to be killed like that. But beyond that…I kinda like what we have going on here."

Matt chuckled deeply.

"I do as well, can't wait to see where it leads."

"Me neither."

Caitlin admitted, as she leaned up, and he leaned down to kiss one another.

"Hey, Cait, how long do you think we can keep this evil thing going for them?"

"Well...probably not long, they might try and lock us away soon, but still, it was fun while it lasted. Though I'm not sure Ice Queen does it for me. Got any suggestions for an evil name for my evil side? Something that goes with my apparent Ice powers."

Matt got into thinking, and thought deeply.

As he did, his eyes had some weird streaks going through them, and he heard " _My names Killer Frost..._ " as he looked around for the voice, but he couldn't see anything.

He looked towards Caitlin.

"Did you say something then?"

"About what?"

She replied, Matt looking around suspiciously, then shrugged.

"How about Killer Frost? Don't know why, but that seems...fitting, and it just...came to me. Your last names Snow, so why not Frost and then add Killer, and there you go. Killer Frost, what do you think?"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow up in amusement.

"Killer Frost, sounds dangerous."

"With us together, we'd be like, MentalKiller or something for our evil tag team name."

"Awww, and I loved SnowStone for our team name."

The pair laughed together, truly enjoying their talks.

Matt then stopped, and looked towards the door.

"Iris is at the door."

"How do you…"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Caitlin and Matt both turned to the door. Neither wanted to move, from the comfy touches that they had going on. Seeing that Caitlin didn't want to get up, Matt rolled his neck, then patted Caitlin on the leg.

"I'll get it. I'll move from comfy warmth."

"You're a good man." Caitlin however stopped him from getting up. "I've got a better way." He watched as she turned her attention to the door. "Iris, is that you?"

[Yeah. I've got something's to talk about, if you're not, busy.]

Matt looked at the door, and unhooked the chain lock so it would be able to open, using his telekinesis to do so, Caitlin enjoying that aspect of his power, it did make day to day life quite easy for a change.

"Come in. It's unlocked."

"We're kinda being lazy and I unlocked it with my ability."

The door opened, and stepped in Iris. She walked towards the pair of them, with a chipper look on her face.

"I knew you'd be here."

"I did say I was coming here so yeah."

Iris scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I remember that. Ugh, just never mind. But first of all…" Iris noticed the closeness of the pair. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, we were just talking about the days events, nothing really important, at least nothing that can't be put on hold for later. So, you want to discuss something?"

Iris nodded at Caitlin, then she continued on.

"You know, I updated my blog tonight, and Barry gave me the idea. Remember when Streak said that he wanted a new name and he didn't like being called Streak?" Matt nodded, as Caitlin looked on. "Well, Barry said…something about him being there in a flash, and it clicked…Flash. Doesn't it sound perfect?"

Caitlin and Matt looked at one another.

"Flash…sounds good to me."

"Me too. The Flash, and The Psyche, sounds good to me."

Matt finished off after Caitlin, so Iris clapped her hands together.

"I knew you'd agree, and that comes to my other point."

"What other point?"

By now, Matt was dying to know. He did kinda miss his mind reading power when it came to things like this. Though he truly didn't miss the massive headaches that he gained when using his abilities, he didn't want to have to deal with that again.

"You see, I've been playing it over in my head again and again today, and the very fact that we all did good, it just made me think, we could do so much more for this city."

"What are you talking about Iris?"

Caitlin, even as smart as she was, drew a few conclusions, and they didn't seem plausible.

"I know this sounds radical, and maybe it is, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it, how great we were during that Tony struggle, and how we could do so much more. Matt, Caitlin, you two are quite good at what you do. Superpowers, and doctor…support, I guess would be the word, and ever since learning about Dark…eeh, I mean Psyche being Matt, I've just been so…my God, I've been thinking about wanting to help out, somehow, in anyway that I could do it, and now, we could really make a difference here."

"Iris, are you saying…"

Matt seemed to understand where she was going, but he wanted confirmation anyway.

Iris gave such a confirmation.

"Why, don't we make a team? Me, Matt, and Caitlin. It's perfect, I can't stop thinking…we'd be amazing together, handling the threats, Flash couldn't. Doing things that, could support him, and he could do it with his own team…if he has one. Two times the superpower teams, I think it's perfect. Don't you guys agree?"

Caitlin chuckled awkwardly, as Matt darted his eyes between Caitlin and Iris.

"Two women and me alone together huh…I can think of plenty of scenarios were that would be…quite amazing for me to…"

"Get those thoughts out of your head, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight and tomorrow as well. Think wisely if you want to sleep with me…" Iris' eyes turned bemused. "In my bed, clothed…well, in his underwear and me in a nightdress…but yeah, we haven't done 'it' yet, we're still, discovering things out…and yeah, that's it…"

Caitlin gave a strict ultimatum, that really only had one answer anyway.

"Sorry dear. Only one doctor girl for this psychic."

Matt relented and put his head on Caitlin's shoulder, Caitlin rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, showing that she truly did enjoy it.

"Good boy."

Iris was bemused by the interactions between the two, and found it quite cute.

But her idea still reigned her mind back to it.

"So, what do you say, team?"

Matt and Caitlin…didn't know what to say.

To be a team…the three of them?

Would that…even be okay?

Even when they had discussed it, thinking Iris might propose it…they truly didn't have an idea on what they were going to do now…a team, the three of them…would that even work out to their advantage?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we took down Tony! Iris now is fully aware of Matt, even deciding to form a team! Though Iris and Hartley clearly don't get along that well. Caitlin and Matt are shifting that role of close friends, to lovers, showing some awkward moments, but are transitioning pretty well. The boys are having trouble getting over the evil Matt thing, and keep confusing the name, though as Matt said, it is to be expected. But Caitlin and Matt showed their 'evil' sides to play with the boys for the moment, and even Matt and Joe are somewhat teaming up as well. But, we've got new things going on as well, like how Matt knew the Killer Frost name, why his eyes sparked, and other things scattered throughout the chapter, they are also parts of Matt's storyline's going forward. Though before anyone says it, I can confirm that he is not becoming a speedster nor will he ever be one, as some people might think because of the eyes sparking.**

 **Next chapter, we have Frankie being somewhat integral to Matt's part of the story, along with seeing how devious Rachael really is. Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, team up's happening here!**

 **bigfan22; They are yeah, it's gonna be fun going forward! Eeh, she'll mostly be on Matt's team, though of course if they need her, then she'll help Team Flash. Yeah, those are pretty accurate in the ways that I see their positions. Take the lead huh, eeeh, I dunno about that. I suppose they'd take joint leadership, as they pretty much are equals, the fight two chapters ago proved it, though Barry won that due to, different reasons. So yeah, I guess joint leadership roles. A new addition huh, that could be cool. Griffin Grey could be cool one, Fraooq, I have some ideas for going forward. I know yeah, you'd think they would add different types to the team, though they do have Vibe and Killer Frost (when she's not trying to kill them) there so, they aren't doing so bad I suppose. We are yeah, we're quite close, though there are two important chapters I wanna get out before I go to episode eight, with one of them centred on Frankie, and another based around Hartley, and Rachael, to develop their actions during this season, but the relationship between him and Oliver...hehe, it's gonna be an interesting type of relationship, quite different to the one that he has with Barry. And thanks very much, here's the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, they really are showing adorable sides to their relationship, aren't they? He is yeah, he's beginning to hone his potential. I thought that would be a fun scene to do, and it was even Caitlin's idea! Yeah, they really have, we'll delve more into it as we go through the chapters. Yeah, Frankie's got a role here, it is going to be a helpful one at that.**

 **JimmyHall24; No, he hasn't forgiven Harrison, and he won't ever fully forgive him either.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He is yeah, after 10 months of constant torture, he's finally getting his life back on track. He did yeah, Matt doesn't care what Hartley's sexual preference is, he even said that Hartley's way more intelligent than he is, no matter what. He does yeah, while not liking what happened to Barry, he could see Matt can fight off speedsters, and can ask him for help. Yeah, at the end of it all, Matt does care for Barry a lot. She does yeah, and she's finally began forming a team with him. I'm glad you did, gives both characters time to shine, but in the future, they are both gonna have separate villains. And yeah, we'll be seeing Frankie this chapter and is gonna be playing a crucial role in helping Matt.**

 **pyrojack25; Hehe, sneaky indeed~ They do quite the believable evil don't they? Yeah, she's got some dark plans, and she's gonna show more of them as we go into the future. And yeah, you're right there.**

 **Guest 1; While that does sound like an interesting storyline, Matt wouldn't do that to a friend, he wouldn't erase Iris' mind like that even if she got hurt. Yeah, I understand how you feel, but in season one, neither Joe, nor Barry wanted Iris involved, Matt's different in that regard. And maybe in the future she will, but right now, she's gonna be on Matt's team. And yeah, that's pretty much the team I see going down. And thanks very much!**

 **MysteriousGinseng; I suppose so yeah. I suppose you're right there yeah~**

 **Ragna; I do, I am always looking for villains, there are at least four seasons, so even if they aren't shown in season one, they could show up in season two, three, and four. Reaper huh, yeah I know what that is, and that seems like a pretty cool idea. Yeah, you're right there, he can't read the mind of machines, if they have minds to read that is.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah indeed, they have become, somewhat lovers now. She has yeah, and we deal with the ramifications of that this chapter. She does, and she will starting with this chapter, they work together, quite a few times, and show how they can work together quite well. They did work well huh, and in this chapter...well, let's see what happens~ That was fun to write, I liked writing it~ They got them good huh. Yeah, we'll be getting more from Frankie this chapter, and showing her unique bond with Matt.**

 **Lightwave; He's back (not this chapter, but the next one yeah) and he's really butting heads with Iris huh. Well, I can't reveal that, but let's say, he's going to be playing a big part in a future storyline (this season) regarding Matt, and a few others. They are quite powerful together, and will show more powers in the future too. Yeah, they did, but now, with a frightening experience, they seem to have mostly put that to bed. He's showing more powers yeah, we'll be seeing some more going into the future. They're working together, we'll see more of that quite soon. She has, let's see how that went down huh~? Team Flash will be largely the same.**

 **Neonlight01; Indeed, and even in this chapter as well. No, it was a frightening thing to see your friend suddenly wanting to kill you. But, they'll get over it, eventually. Hehe, that was a fun part to write. She has yeah, and we'll see what comes of that this chapter. And yeah, we'll see a major Frankie part this chapter, and we'll soon be hitting her personal chapter.**

 **Guest 2; I would, since Final Fantasy is one of my personal fav franchises for gaming. That could be quite interesting for a story idea. i think Sice from Type 0 uses a scythe, but I can't think of anyone else off the top of my head. And yeah, those ideas do seem pretty cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 3; First of all, thank you, I'm glad that you like them together~ Yeah it is going to be fun progressing their relationships forward. I have done, but I haven't read all of the books yet, I do plan to do that though. Yeah, that could be a cool idea, and I love Luna Lovegood she's awesome.**

 **Guest 4; That idea seems quite cool, I like it. Yeah, if I could in the future, I'll try my best to make a fic like that. And yeah, that sounds great!**

 **Well, thank you everyone for the reviews, now it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Power outage!**

"Baby~ I wish he'd come back soon~"

Rachael sighed as she sat down in a room that held different looking tiles on the walls. A towel like hand scanner was in the middle of the room, and there also was a…giant floating head, a hologram, that was blue in colour.

She looked towards the floating head who looked at her back.

She always felt unnerved when she looked at the end, like it was going to murder her, and she didn't know why that was. It was those cold eyes, those lifeless eyes that she could see, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Miss Rachael, is there something I can do for you?"

The hologram asked, Rachael snickering at the voice.

"Gideon, stop being adorable, and tell me what happens between Matthew Lee Stone, and Caitlin Snow please? I mean, in the future? You're a fucking floating head device thingy, can't you just give me a little bit of info about the future? I mean, if I beg, pretty please you sexy piece of technology? For me? For your Rachael? For your Harrison Wells' Rachael?"

Gideon just stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Dr Wells has denied you access to that information."

"You fucktard!"

Rachael growled out, but Gideon just stared.

"What is a fucktard Miss Rachael? I currently do not have that information."

"You, you dumb hologram."

Gideon blinked at her, and Rachael blinked right back, feeling the eyes of hell on her.

"Should I look up the word?"

Rachael sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"Fuck sake! Come on, please just tell me what happens to Matt and Caitlin! Please with sugar on top!"

"I am sorry, but Dr Wells has-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say you bitch." Rachael sighed out. "May I ask why he doesn't want me to know?"

"I am just programmed with his instructions, I do not have the information available."

Rachael felt like punching a wall right now, she truly did feel like she could punch a wall, and make everyone suffer for something like that. But she couldn't, she had to make sure that nothing happened, she had to make sure that she stayed on Harrison's good side.

"Okay, you win Gideon. Could you at least tell me something funny about the future. Like, I don't know, does…uuu, I don't know. Gideon, play some music for me please. Play, Tata Young's Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me for me, would you?"

"Of course, Miss Rachael."

Rachael then heard the song come on, so she squealed, and jumped up in place, and began dancing around the area, shaking her body left, and right, enjoying the very feeling that she was having right now, her body shaking around.

"Ooh yeah! This is my jam Gideon!"

"Do you require toast?"

Rachael looked at the floating head quizzingly.

"No…jam, as in, song. This is my song."

"No, you are mistaken Miss Rachael. A woman by the name of Tata Young was the person who-"

"Gideon!" Rachael snapped as she danced around. "I meant, I love the song. I know who made it, but…ugh, God, you're going to drive me to an early grave, aren't you? Do you like bullying me Gideon?"

Gideon was about to answer when the door opened.

Rachael looked on and then she saw Harrison wheel in.

"Good day, Dr Wells."

"One can always hope, Gideon." He replied, then he stood up, as Rachael showed a pout. "Gideon, switch that music off."

"Anything for you Dr Wells."

Rachael showed an annoyed face, and growled in discontent.

"You didn't have to switch off my music. I was having fun."

"Don't you already have plenty of fun killing people for me?"

He countered, as Rachael walked closer, hugging around his upper body.

"I guess, but I wanna do more for you Wells. My baby cake's."

"In time." He announced, as she looked on as he looked at the floating head. "Bring up my log, would you Gideon?"

"Certainly." The head agreed, bringing up his log, ready to record his words. "Go ahead, Doctor."

He nodded, and folded his arms.

"New entry. It has now been 311 days since lightning struck. Subject has begun relying on his speed in everyday life, using his extraordinary powers to solve ordinary problems I'm late. And accomplish ordinary tasks. Unfortunately, his penchant for the heroic persists. And while his desire to help others is commendable, it is impeding him from realizing the full scope of his abilities. But there's still time, as the future remains intact."

The log had been wrote down as Rachael curiously looked towards him.

"Wells, baby."

"What?"

He answered, not really that interested.

"This Barry Allen always seems to interest you, why is that?"

"Because, he is quite useful to me. And so is your former boyfriend."

"Ah, yeah. How is that project coming along anyway?"

Wells showed an evil smirk on his face.

"In time, he'll slip back into evil, if I have anything to say about it anyway and he already has established a connection to the Sp...none of your business. His powers are useful, and I am sure that he'll be useful to me in the future, as you are, my pet." Rachael whined as he ran a finger over her face. "Something wrong?"

"You won't let Gideon tell me what happens to Matt, and that bitch Caitlin in the future. I mean, this thing can tell future events. Can't she just look it up for me? Or, why are you denying me access to it anyway?"

"Because it doesn't matter right now, it doesn't at all, don't worry."

"But, I just want to know. Do they get married? Do they pop out a few kids? What happens? You're from the future, you must have a good idea on what's going to happen, right? Come on Harry baby, please tell me about it."

Harrison sighed in annoyance, then grasped her wrist, pulling her closer.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Harrison smirked, then told her.

As he did. Her face contorted into a truly anger filled one. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone so angry before, she looked like she was going to butcher everything that she came across.

* * *

"Where's Barry? He's late."

Harrison growled out as Matt curiously looked on. They sat or stood in the area where the treadmill was. Matt saw that Caitlin was rather close to him, and it made him smile that she was that close to him.

"Late is kind of his signature move."

Caitlin murmured as Cisco's eyes lit up.

"Hey, you guys want to see my signature move?"

"No."

Matt denied him the chance to say anything else, causing his face to scrunch up into an annoyed look.

Barry came flashing in as he did, and breathed out.

"Sorry, guys, I got a little held up. You had to be there."

Harrison didn't look pleased at all, Matt couldn't really understand why that was.

"I'm gonna need a moment or two alone with Barry."

Taking the notice to leave, Caitlin and Cisco head for the door.

"Ooh, you're in trouble."

Cisco announced as he walked out.

Matt just stayed there, genuinely interested what he was going to do.

When Harrison looked towards Matt, Matt waved his hand.

Barry held a grin on his face, like a couple of children playing a prank on their Father…which, kind of was how their dynamic worked sometimes. That's how Harrison acted…a very strict Father type figure, that's how he was.

"Mr Stone."

"Yes Dr Wells? What can I do for you?"

Matt said with a cheery grin, Wells sighing deeply.

"Could I have a minute with Barry?"

"Have as long as he has, I don't mind."

Harrison didn't know if Matt loved to piss him off, or he loved to just play pranks.

"I meant alone with Barry. Meaning, could you leave?"

"I could."

Barry snickered as Matt said that, only to be stopped when Harrison glanced at him with those round eyes that he has.

"Come on you."

"Caitlin! I wanna hear what's going on!"

Caitlin walked back into the room, and dragged Matt out of the room by the hand as he protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

She dragged him down to her own private lab where she pushed him against the table. He was surprised by her forwardness, and thought that she was going to kiss him, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Matthew, remember those tests I did on you?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

He asked, so Caitlin brought up some results.

"Matthew, your brain…how to say this…you have quite the brain. Since the incident with the whole you going evil part and allowing your brain to not be hindered by the increased activity due to the overwhelming telepathy, your brains processing power, has increased. Have you, noticed any increase of this activity? I mean, does anything…seem different than before? Can you, retain information quicker? Or, have you read something that before the accident, you wouldn't know what it means, but after, you understood it perfectly?"

"Erm…well, Cisco was doing something the other day, to do with EMP pulses, and such, and as he was doing it, I memorized it detail by detail, and performed it later on just for a laugh to see if it worked, but he said it was exactly perfect."

"Amazing, perhaps you have the ability to copy actions perfectly. It would make sense with the increased brain activity." Caitlin was fascinated, and watched on as a smile appeared on his face. "What's with the smile?"

"I just find it cute when the cogs in your brain go on and on. Trying to always do more work than necessary. I mean, I'm not ready to delve into my brain just yet. I can barely understand my telekinetic powers. I don't really wanna go with my telepathic powers. I've not really tried since I wore this necklace and showed Barry that memory, it's just…"

Caitlin raised a hand to his head, stroking his blonde hair.

"Are you worried?"

"I just don't want to have to go through that pain again honestly."

She nodded in understanding, she'd be the same.

"I understand Matthew. When you're ready, we'll help you with your telepathic abilities. They won't always hinder you. Cisco's working on tech that can help you use them without you having a mini stroke or something else even worse. You have them inside of you, and they could be used for the greater good. Though I do agree that we should wait, until it isn't a danger to use your abilities of a telepathic nature. For now, we'll just focus on making sure that you stay healthy."

Matt smiled as he put his hand out. From his hand, blue lights swirled around his palm Caitlin being quite impressed.

"More than attacking, seems like I can use it for a light source."

"That's quite beautiful…" She paused when she recalled something from the other day. "About what Iris said to us…you know." She looked around, thankful no one was there. "What are we going to do about it?"

"That's a good question. I've been thinking and thinking, and I don't know. I want to say yes, but I don't want Iris in danger. Yet, the more I think about it, this city is getting increasingly dangerous anyway, so she'll be in danger no matter what. Urgh, this is really difficult! Cait, I don't know what to do…"

He sighed out, and Caitlin could see the inner turmoil, so she took his hand and held it gently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out soon what's meant to happen."

"Not very scientific to believe in fate."

Caitlin had to agree, giving a small smile.

"Not very scientific, what is before me either. Barry, you, neither of you are scientific."

"Very, very true indeed." Matt stretched his arms, as he heard his phone buzz. "Ugh, that's gonna be Iris."

"You can't keep dodging her phone calls. I know you were doing it this morning."

Matt grimaced, and knew she was right…he just didn't want her to be right.

"I'm not doing it to be mean, I'm doing it so no one dies, or I put her in danger. I don't wanna do that." He sighed out, and answered the phone. "Iris, sweetie, what's going on?"

[Stop ignoring my phone calls!]

He grimaced as did Caitlin.

"I'm not doing it on purpose…I'm just…ugh…"

[No point trying to feed me a lie, I know you are, and I don't wanna hear any excuses. We'll have to meet up again soon, to discuss what I talked about. You know, with the whole, team up thing. I do want to talk about that, preferably soon. Preferably before the end of the day.]

Matt looked towards Caitlin who held a slightly bemused look. He was sure she loved seeing him getting off on things like this.

"Okay, I'll meet up, and talk. I don't know where though…erm, maybe tonight, maybe we could…erm, maybe tonight…"

[I need to go to the police station later around, around 8 or so, bit busy right now, meet me there, then we can talk about it.]

"Okay, sounds perfect. I'll meet you there at 8, promise."

The phone call ended, and Matt felt like he was dying right now, and looked at Caitlin.

"Seems like it was inevitable either way."

"As soon as she found out, I guess this was always bound to happen. I just didn't think that it would be like this…great, I need to go and make sure that we're not, like you know, in a dangerous situation. Iris isn't going to tell anyone, but still, the thought that she could be in danger…it isn't exactly what I need right now."

Caitlin brushed a hand over Matt's face, and then smiled gently.

"Don't worry Matthew, it will work out. And when we go home…I mean, to yours, or to mine, we could have a cosy night in."

"That would be nice. We could, maybe open some wine or something, and then maybe…"

Matt leaned closer as did Caitlin. Teasing a kiss.

But it didn't happen as Cisco came walking in, cutting off their moment.

"What do you think Dr Wells is yelling at him about?"

Matt stood up, shaking his head.

"I have no idea, probably because…I don't know. Either way, I suppose I better go and do my job…ugh, that seems like a chore. Fucking Mason Bridge..."

"You seem a little down all of a sudden, something up?"

"No, I'm okay Cisco. A little tired, think I've been using my powers a little much, with the whole saving people, and such. Done quite a lot today, and it isn't even night time either, and then there's that douche Mason Bridge, just because he's more experienced, he's always being douchy with me, makes me want to throw heavy objects at him. Well, I need to get going anyway. See you all later."

"Bye dude, see you later."

Matt smiled at Cisco, and smiled towards Caitlin then left the area.

* * *

A little while later, at S.T.A.R Labs, the gang had gathered, Barry and Matt both in their costumes. Matt, because he had already just been saving people, draining his powers a little more, and Barry because he was ready to go and catch anything that needed to be caught.

Cisco sat at the computer, while Harrison sat off to the side. Caitlin stood next to Matt who looked at her kindly.

"Facial reconstructive software it's designed for archaeologists, and it should help us ID your crispy corpse."

"The question is, how did he get fried in the first place? Is there a Metahuman out there that can control electricity?"

Barry brought up seriously, Matt wondering the same thing. Wells was the one who answered the doubt.

"It'd take a serious electrostatic discharge to cause that level of tissue damage."

"Guys, according to the software, there's an 82% chance your victim looked like this." Barry folded his arms at the image, so Cisco looked on with a sly look on his face. "Hey, it was zero when you walked in here, pal."

"Can you cross-reference that with the DMV database, maybe get a name?"

Cisco nodded strongly.

"Absolutely. This software can do just about anything now that Matt reprogrammed it."

Matt smiled as he looked on, Caitlin impressed.

"I didn't know you could do that, I didn't even know you did that."

"Well, I was asked to do it by Cisco, and he showed me…different things. Give and take kind of scenario, and all."

As he said that, an image appeared on the screen.

"Casey Donahue. No wife. No kids. Used to work at the Petersburg electrical substation."

"That can't be a coincidence."

As Barry said that, Matt noticed something so he got onto the computer, and tapped on the keyboard rapidly. Once he found what he was looking for, he showed it towards Barry.

"That's weird. Someone just used his ID to enter the substation."

Matt explained, with Caitlin following up.

"The Petersburg grid is experiencing a power drain right now."

Barry knew what he was going to be doing now, he knew what he needed to do, and not everyone agreed to something like that.

"Barry, be…" Barry rushed off, before Dr Wells could finish. "Careful."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, who knew what she wanted.

"You want me to make sure he doesn't get hurt?"

"Don't get hurt yourself either."

"Right, I'll go. Be back soon."

Matt used his powers to take off to the sky, and flew out of S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

When he got there, he noticed that there was a man that held electrical abilities, and he was shooting it off at Barry.

Matt landed on the ground, panting from the speeds he had to go. He still didn't have full control over his abilities, and he was trying his best to raise the strength level, but he right now couldn't go amazing speeds of power.

"Hah! Hah!"

Barry used his speed to dodge the first one, and the second one. Matt looked on as the lightning tore through the sign that was up. Matt wasn't about to go and punch this person, it wouldn't be right, and he was pretty sure that he'd end up dead if he tried to do something like that.

But then the electricity seemed to, latch onto him somehow. Matt watched on, as the energy was…siphoned from Barry and went into the Meta. Matt already knew this was dangerous, so he gathered energy around his palms.

[Matthew, what's going on?]

Caitlin called through the comm's, Matt couldn't really explain it.

"It's…this Meta is draining Barry somehow. I can't explain it, but I feel the energy from Barry going into the Meta."

[Mr Stone, this is important, you have to stop the Meta somehow, before it kills Barry. His vitals aren't the best, you have to do something.]

Matt nodded, knowing that in this instance, he was right.

"Yeah, I'm on it."

He replied, taking in a breath.

"I have to feed."

Said the Meta as Matt was ready. He was now ready, the energy swirled within his palms.

"Feed on this bitch!"

Psyche thrusted his hand forward, shooting off a blast of energy.

"Aaargh!"

Squarely hitting him in the chest, the Meta stopped draining Barry, and went back into the chain fence behind him, Barry falling to his knees.

"Flash!"

Matt rushed over to Barry who was…panting.

It was odd to see Barry like that, but here he was, panting like he had just done a marathon, as a normal person.

"Flash, are you alright?"

Barry put out his hand, and tried to shake it…

But it felt wrong.

He felt wrong.

He didn't know why he felt wrong, but he did. Matt could tell that something was wrong. Matt usually sensed much from him…but now, he couldn't sense much at all. It was like he wasn't looking at a Meta, it was like he was looking at an ordinary person.

"I-I feel weird Psyche, I don't understand why…w-what's happening to me?"

Matt didn't have an answer, but then he felt something from behind.

Quickly turning, he saw that the lightning Meta once again was walking towards Matt and Barry.

"I need to feed! I'll feed from Harrison Wells who did this to me!"

Matt took that strangely, but he couldn't think right now, and had to protect himself, and Barry.

"No!"

Matt stuck out his hand and made a barrier, protecting both him and Barry. Barry tried to stand, but he felt dizzy, the powers inside of him, weren't responding. It was like he wasn't able to move at all, and he didn't know why that was.

"Psyche…"

Barry murmured as he saw Matt being pushed back. Matt also saw cracks within his barrier, and couldn't explain it. The same feeling Barry had, Matt was having, and he could see that the lightning was absorbing the energy somehow. Or maybe, because he was exerting so much, he was losing some of his powers.

Just then, the barrier broke down, and the lightning clung to Matt himself. As it did, he felt the charge going through his system...

But then so did something else.

Sparks ran through Matt's eyes, as a cloak wrapped around Matt's form, his energy.

It was an instinct, but Matt's body didn't receive a wound, but his energy output was more than normal, it was more than Matt had done before...

But, he couldn't control it.

Something, was forcing the power to protect his body, he had no control over it, and he was draining, fast.

"Ooh my God, my powers are going to drain if this continues on…"

"You have to stop it somehow."

Matt looked around and saw that there was a sharp looking pipe on the ground. Turning his hand towards it, he used telekinesis to move it. But it seemed to take a little longer than normal to lift it up.

"Haaah!"

Matt launched the pipe, which pierced right through the mans arm. He let out a bellowing cry, and then Matt gathered some energy in his hands once again as the lightning stopped hitting Matt's body and the cloak of protective energy stopped as well as the sparks between his eyes, launching it without a second thought, hitting the Meta away.

Matt turned to Barry.

"Flash, we need to go. Can you get us out of here?"

Barry went to run, but something definitely wasn't right.

"I can't. My speed is gone."

Matt didn't like this at all, and he could see the Meta was recovering, pulling out the pipe.

Knowing that there was no other way, Matt grabbed Barry and hauled him over his shoulder.

"You've carried me, and now I'm gonna carry you."

Matt used his flight ability to take into the air, and flew off with Barry, his powers feeling weaker by the moment.

* * *

When Matt arrived back at S.T.A.R Labs, he placed Barry down onto the ground, and then fell down to his knees.

"Matthew!"

Caitlin went to his side, seeing that he was panting heavily.

"I-I feel so weak…"

"I-I'll take care of you, Cisco, look after Barry."

"Sure."

Cisco went over to Barry and took him away with Dr Wells.

Caitlin led Matt to her lab, and began performing tests, as Matt continued to pant. The tests she did, Matt wasn't sure if they would accomplish anything, he wasn't sure, since he felt so weak right now, the Meta having done something to him that he didn't like at all.

While Caitlin ran tests, they also heard about Barry and his condition of not being able to use his speed either, like it was gone.

Matt didn't think it would bode well for him either.

"Matthew, try and levitate this cup for me."

Matt looked on as Caitlin laid down the cup on the table.

Sticking out his hands, he concentrated, and concentrated, but all he managed to do was lift it up slightly.

Seeing that, Matt felt dejected.

"Great, my useful powers have gone."

Caitlin shook her head, and leaned closer, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator blast. There's no way to untransform DNA. Your powers, have been drained, Matthew, but they are still there. Unlike Barry's, this absorbing Meta person wasn't able to absorb yours, it has to be as you said, you used all your energy to keep yourself alive when the lightning struck you. Because, unlike Barry, your powers aren't electrical based, you were pushed beyond the normal limits. From what I can tell, your powers are regenerating on their own, since you managed to at least lift the cup up, Barry can't move at least a little bit of super speed. Matthew, you're going to be okay, your powers will come back, they are just recuperating, maybe in a day or so, you'll be fine. And your telepathic abilities, as far as I can tell, shouldn't have been affected as that's different with mental energy and all, I wouldn't worry so much Matthew, your powers are going to return."

Matt released a breath of relief, which was odd for Caitlin to see.

"Thank God…"

"I thought you'd be more…relieved that you might lose your powers."

Matt chuckled.

"Maybe I would be, if I didn't feel like I am connected to them now…at least, my telekinetic abilities, I feel…I do good with my powers Caitlin, and if I never got my powers…I never would've met you." Caitlin smiled, as she felt his hand enclose around hers. "Without my powers right now, I feel like the new part of me is gone, and it's, scary. I've been getting used to this…new me, moving forward with my life, and now…without my powers, I feel like…I'm not the new me anymore, and the old me is…I don't want to be the old me anymore."

"Matthew, you're still you, with or without your powers."

"Am I? I mean, am I really? You never knew me without my powers, and if they went away, maybe the thing that interests you about me would…"

Caitlin began laughing as Matt was giving a sad look.

"Did you really think that the only thing I cared about was your abilities?"

"Well…don't you?"

"No." She said gently, squeezing his hand gently. "Matthew, I liked you long before you could lift up things with a flick of your wrist, before you could make energy weapons, before you could fly, well before you became Psyche. I like the kind, sensitive, manly, and gentle person you are. Powers, don't really factor into anything for me. You could be the weakest person in the world, as long as you've got your personality, then I'm content, that's what I like about you. Powers, or no, you're still my Matthew."

Matt began chuckling and leaned closer.

"You're too kind. I really do care about you Caitlin."

"I care about you too."

She whispered, then proceeded to kiss him. He kissed her back, pulling her closer.

When they broke apart, Matt held onto Caitlin's hand.

"I'll protect you."

"Matthew I…"

"Even without powers, I will protect you." He stated again, then chuckled. "Even from this power stealing Vampire. Even if something happens to me, I will protect you Caitlin, no matter what else happens, I'll protect you. I don't even care if I get hurt, I won't let this thing hurt you, or Barry, or Cisco, or Iris, or anyone. Even without my powers, I'll still come to your side if you need me."

Caitlin hugged Matt tightly, falling against his chest. Respond to that, he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"That's the part of you that draws me to you. Not the powers, but your kindness, and your bravery, even without powers. Matthew, as long as you stay like this, I'll stick beside you. Besides, who else is gonna make sure you don't go overboard?"

"You're my anchor then."

Caitlin giggled, removing her face from his chest, and stared at his own face.

"I'll be your anchor, if you're mine."

"You're on Dr Snow."

Caitlin pulled away from Matt, but still held onto his hand.

"I'm going to go and see if there's anything I can do to help restore Barry's speed."

"I need to go and see Iris, it's nearing that time. Wonder how it's going to go down?"

"Hey, you're a pretty smart guy, you'll figure it out."

Matt chuckled as she walked away.

Matt quickly changed into street clothing Matt, consisting of jeans, a shirt, and a jacket.

Making sure that he has everything, he walks out of Caitlin's private lab, and went for the exit…only to be stopped when he sees Barry, staring at his costume longingly, Matt could relate with the way that he was staring right now.

"Barry, are you okay?"

Matt walked closer, seeing that he might need someone, someone that understood what's going on.

"You think I'll ever wear it again?"

"Everyone's working on it, I'm sure they'll figure it out, they are smart sons of bitches, and Caitlin who's so…ugh, yeah, they're working on it Barry."

Matt placed a hand on Barry's back, as Barry folded his arms.

"I didn't have my speed for very long, but now that it's gone, it feels like part of me is gone too."

"I know what you're feeling, I felt it too. I feel like…a part of me has just died. And I'm sure that you're feeling the same right now."

Barry turned to him, and nodded his head.

"You get it, it does feel like that. And I'm not the best version of me. I love being The Flash. I love everything about it: The feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour, wind and power just rushing past my face, being able to help people. I'm not sure I can live without it, Matt."

Matt could understand, he felt the same about his powers.

"You lived without it before, and so did I. We'll live, even if they didn't return. But I understand your pain, because I have it as well, inside of me. Barry, I understand, but don't worry, we'll get your speed back, somehow. Caitlin was telling me that your cells are still unchanged, we'll just have to jolt your powers awake again or something."

"Heh, maybe we could do. But you know…I'm kinda glad someone else knows what it is like."

Matt nodded, understanding completely.

"Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells have all this intelligence…but, not the feeling of it. You can't describe it, the rush it gives you, the feeling of wanting to protect, it does, doesn't it? No matter how intelligent, or understanding you are. Until you have these…abilities, then they can't understand what it is like to lose them. Essentially, they are apart of what makes you, who you are."

Barry nodded his head, taking in a deep breath.

"You're not wrong. That's exactly the thought process I have right now."

Matt patted Barry on the back once more, and turned to the door.

"I've gotta meet, Iris for something to do with…something that doesn't really matter, just some paper stuff. Want me to pass on a message?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. But…hey, when we find this Meta…what do you think we're gonna do? We're down two powered people."

"We'll find away, we usually do. I took out Meta's before I had my telekinetic abilities, we'll do it again afterwards. Don't worry Barry, leave it to big brains in there, let them figure it out. Just take a few minutes to yourself, and allow yourself to relax."

"Right, thanks."

Matt shook his head, and took to the door.

"Don't worry Barry, we'll win this day, I assure you."

Barry felt genuinely, good about that, he felt, calmer, relaxed, and like a weight had been lifted. Though some remained, Barry could breathe easier than he could beforehand.

* * *

Matt walked into the police department, and went inside of the elevator.

He took it to the floor that he wanted, the place he knew Iris would be. Or rather, where she had told him to meet her, and he knew that something was going to go down, he didn't know what was going to go down, but he knew something was going to happen, and he didn't like it at all.

Stepping outside, he saw her immediately, waiting patiently by where her Father's office would be. Inside said office, he also saw Joe present, and some other people. One person he did notice was the man that had weird looking glasses, and seemed to keep looking at watches.

He smiled sheepishly, and walked closer. Iris just stood there, and then saw the stairs to the left, so gestured over.

Matt followed, his curiosity growing by the second.

"Matt, it's about time you came."

"Sorry." He apologized, stretching. "I've, been having a little, drainage today, my powers, have been drained."

Concern immediately came to her eyes, and face.

"Oh my God, are you…going to be permanently like that?"

Matt shook his head as he sat on the stairs, glad that others weren't around.

"No, Caitlin assured me it's just because I have been using them too much, and there's this Meta that forced me to use more energy than I am used too, so yeah, it's gonna take a little time. They'll return in a matter of hours, it's returning as we speak. Either way, I suppose you wanna talk about…well, that aspect of me."

She nodded seriously, made sure no one was listening, then continued.

"Yeah…you've been, kinda avoiding me lately, ever since the whole, team up thing came up."

"It's not like I wanted to, it's just…I'm concerned that, it might put you in danger. Heck, if I didn't have powers, I don't think I would put myself into danger like this. I don't wanna put you into a situation where you could be hurt."

"I thought it was like that. You know, my Father's the same. I just thought that you might be different than that."

Seeing the sadness that was coming to her eyes, Matt placed a hand on her back.

"It's not like I don't think you're capable, clearly you are. You're very capable, you're intelligent, and I know together, we'd do amazing things. I just…I don't know, I feel apprehension about it."

"If you're worried about me getting hurt then, you don't have too. I'm quite capable, even you just said I was. I just thought, we'd make an amazing team. Like we have done before. Remember, even before I found out about your powers, we went too…places, and we did things that stopped the bad guys. I just thought…cleaning up the people that Flash, or the police can't. There will be times when The Flash isn't here, and I thought, we'd make a great different, we'd make a team that no one would could have."

Hearing her words, he couldn't deny that she was right.

That she could be right. They did, and could make a great team. And if she said it like that, then he would be alright with saying it.

"Iris you know that I really value you, and maybe…heck, maybe we could make a great team together. Even with Caitlin if she likes. We'd be great together, no doubt. But, it would mean, lying to your Father, and Eddie, do you really wanna do that? Keeping secrets, it isn't exactly like it is that easy you know?"

"Of course it would be hard lying to my Father, and Eddie about it. But, I really do believe we'd be awesome together. And I don't just want it to be like, because you have powers, and I want to become famous or something. I really do want to help people."

Matt could understand that, he never thought Iris would be the type of person to do it for fame anyway or anything quite like that.

"I know, and maybe we could…"

Matt then saw someone he didn't think he would.

He saw, Frankie walking past, with a policeman following behind her.

"Frankie? Why is she here?"

"I dunno, come on, let's check it out."

Together with Iris, Matt walked towards the central part of the office, where the police where, including that of Joe.

"Frankie, what happened?"

Frankie was startled at the name drop, and she looked…but then her face softened when she saw it was only Matt.

"Matt, why are you here?"

"I asked first."

He reminded as Joe walked closer.

"You know her?"

"She's in my class." Matt replied. "She's one of my brightest students…but, why is she here? She hasn't…"

He didn't think that she would, but he wasn't going to be too careful here, he was going to assume what might be if he had to.

Joe shook his head.

"She's filing in a report, apparently she witnessed a theft going down, and saw the mans face and she's giving her details now."

Matt nodded, and looked towards her with a kind smile.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call your parents to come and be with you?"

"No!" She quickly got out, driving home some suspicions. "I just…I'm glad you're here. C-Can you…I mean, c-could you…s-stay with me f-for a little while? Please? I-I trust you…please Matt?"

Matt walked closer, petting the girls head.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll stay here with you until you're done and make sure you're okay. But we'll have to give your parents a call, they'll be worried about you."

"N-No, please…please don't Matt, please."

Matt cocked his head as Frankie looked down. Even Iris looked suspicious about this.

"Frankie…is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I just don't want to…involve them, okay?"

Matt nodded his head, he was okay with it.

"Sure, for now, we don't have to."

Suddenly, as they were talking in the office, the power went down.

Lights flickered on and off, and soon they went off all together.

It was a blackout.

"Ooh no…"

"What?"

Iris whispered to Matt, who grimaced.

"Remember when I talked about that Meta?" She nodded. "He had powers to do things like this, so either he's here, or…"

"He's at…ooh God, what if he's at the…"

Before she could finish, Iris saw that her Dad moved closer, so she stopped speaking.

As it was dark, Matt felt...something moving.

He noticed that on the tables, metal objects seemed to be shaking. Though only the light of the moon could bright up the office now, Matt saw that it was moving, and it wasn't him doing it.

" _A Meta...but where?_ "

He thought, looking around.

As he did look around, he placed a hand on Frankie's shoulder for comfort.

As he did, Frankie looked back towards him, and he saw the shaking of the metal stop.

He looked between the metal objects, and Frankie herself...

But he didn't have time to think as Tockman, a guy that had a weird clock fetish stole a cops gun, and shot one of them in the back, killing him off instantly.

"Aaagh!"

Frankie clung to Matt immediately as Iris hid behind him.

As she did that, Matt heard "Don't change, don't change, don't change..." coming from Frankie, not seeing her eyes flickering between normal, and the colour magenta, due to her head being buried against his chest, and he felt the shaking of metal all around him, even the metal in the building's support structure seemed to be shaking as well.

Another cop tried to do something, but Tockman used his gun that he stole, shooting him in the chest, knocking him down to the ground, most likely killing him, Matt looking at Frankie with some suspicious looks.

" _Could she be doing this...? Is she a Metahuman...?_ "

Though a gun was firing, Matt couldn't help but think that Frankie could be the cause of the shaking.

"Guns on the floor! It should take you less than three seconds to discard any thought of rebellion and comply. I take it I don't need to count out loud." The cops left inside dropped their guns, and did what he said. He walked closer, and closer to Iris, Joe, and Frankie along with Matt, looking between Joe, and Iris. "Hmm. Striking resemblance."

Joe stood in front of Iris like a protective Father would do, Matt watched as the man walked towards Frankie, and tried to touch her, but Matt got in the way.

"Leave her alone."

He threatened, pushing Frankie behind him as her eyes turned back to their normal colour, the metal shaking stopped.

Tockman cocked his head.

"Oh? What time is between you? I'd say a few years worth of time, it would be wonderful to count it up."

"I don't care about your clock crap, you leave her alone. She's a child for God's sake. Just let her go."

That didn't even seem to even affect him in the slightest.

"Child or not, it doesn't matter. Now, everyone get in the lobby area, now!"

Frankie jumped, so Matt walked closer, and held onto her shoulders, soothing her so she didn't freak out, it wouldn't do anyone any good.

"It's alright Frankie, don't worry, we'll get out of this."

He couldn't fight back right now. If it was just him, he would do it. But, as it stood, he had people around him, and his powers weren't exactly the best right now.

He had to bide his time, and wait, until he was able to make his move.

He had his hands bound behind his back, as did the others. They were all gathered in the lobby area, and forced to their butts.

Frankie, who was frightened, stuck close to Matt who could only rest his head on top of hers. Iris moved closer to Matt as the madman went around them, circulating them like he was going to pick them off one by one.

"It's okay Frankie, it's alright, don't worry. Don't feel frightened, we'll get out of this somehow."

Frankie, with frightened eyes, turned them towards Matt.

"Matt, are we going to die?"

To hear that from Frankie was so heart breaking, it made his world feel like it was crumbling down.

"Shhh, no sweetheart, we're not going to die. We'll do something, I promise. I'll keep you safe."

"What are we going to do Matt?"

Iris asked from the side, with Joe gesturing with his eyes, Matt knew what that meant, but he shook his head ever so slightly then looked down.

"I don't know, we'll figure something out, don't worry Iris, we'll definitely figure something out."

"I hope so…" She looked towards Tockman, and then lowered her brows. "I really hope we do."

"We'll just have to think of something, partner."

Now was as best of time than any to drop it in.

Iris smiled despite the situation, then laid her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Yeah, we will, partner."

The situation was dire, and they didn't know what they were going to do. Whatever it was, Matt knew that he was going to have to do something. Iris knew as well. This time, they didn't have Barry to come to their aid, they had one another…they had to think of something.

However, Matt then felt that his phone was buzzing.

Again and again, he felt like it was buzzing, and he couldn't get to it.

"Iris, could you get into my pocket, and press the accept button on my phone. It might be Caitlin, and she's at S.T.A.R Labs…she might be in danger, that Meta from before mentioned something about Wells…I need to at least tell her something."

"I'll try my best."

Iris shifted her body around, and tried her best while the Clock King as he called himself was looking around at another place.

Doing the best she could, she managed to get into his pocket, and press what she hoped was the accept button, guessing since she remembered all the times that she had seen him answer his phone, and her own phone as well, she was doing it from memory.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry had rung up the police department, and got through to his sergeant, and it wasn't good news.

He heard that Joe, and Iris were both being held hostage, and Caitlin heard that as well, knowing that Matt had gone there as well, and without his full powers, worrying thought after thought exploded in her mind.

And now with Farooq in the building, the Meta with electrical abilities, it wasn't looking good for our heroes. Caitlin could barely think, she couldn't even act properly, she held herself, and wondered how many scenarios were going through her head.

She tried calling Matt, several times, but nothing went through. Or rather, the phone just went dead, and he didn't answer it. She even sent messages that Farooq was in the building. Just hoping, praying that he'd get it.

"I need my powers back now."

Barry snapped, desperate to save Iris, and Joe, and Matt as well.

Harrison put his fingers together, then expressed his thoughts.

"I have a theory. It's untested."

"I'm willing to roll the dice."

Barry didn't care, he had to do something to get his powers back.

"Okay, you've lost your speed, yes, but nothing has changed inside you on a subatomic level. In other words, your cells are still primed."

"They just need a jumpstart."

That sounded good to Barry, but still, he wasn't sure about all of this.

"Okay, how do we do that? How do we jumpstart me?"

"We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system."

"But that would mean a peak current of at least 20,000 kilo-amps."

Cisco brought up after Wells, Caitlin hearing that and she wasn't exactly pleased with it. With Matt missing, and now hearing that they were going to do this to Barry, they didn't have a choice they didn't have a choice at all.

"Are you insane? That's more electricity than they give to people in the electric chair."

Harrison turned towards Caitlin, clearly able to see the worry on her face.

"Caitlin, with Farooq in the building, we're all looking at a death sentence here. We don't even have Mr Stone here right now, the probably most capable one of us without any powers. And we don't have time to wait for him either…"

Cisco, seeing that Caitlin wasn't liking how Harrison was speaking, diverted the topic away from Matt for the moment, if only to save her some sanity.

"The spare generator's offline. If we reboot it, we could get a charge that big."

"We need something that can transmit the load from the generator to Barry's body without shorting out."

Harrison looked around, but Cisco had a…somewhat good idea.

"The treadmill. My baby could take the charge."

"What if Barry can't?"

Caitlin complained, worried for both men now. Harrison though,

"Well, that's up to Mr. Allen."

As he said that, Caitlin took out her phone, and rang the number again, she had to try Matt once more. Even if it was futile, she had to at least try and do something against this person, whatever it was.

Then, she heard a voice, and she felt relieved.

"Matthew I-"

[You won't get away with this Clock King! That's what you're called, isn't it!?] Caitlin instantly knew that Matt was in the hostage situation, putting a hand to her mouth. [But, you know, even if I am here, I can still protect the people that I care about!]

[What are you talking about?]

Caitlin heard the Clock King's voice, hoping Matt wasn't going to get hurt because of this.

[I'm just saying, even if I am stuck here, I always make sure my friends are protected! And, I always make sure that I leave special things in desks that have draws! But my favourite number is three, did you know that!? I've always loved Romeo and Juliet!]

Caitlin walked over to her desk, and went through the draw that was the third one from the top, looking for Romeo and Juliet because she knew there must be a reason why he was saying that, as she heard Clock King's voice again.

[Have you lost your mind?]

Caitlin was watched by the others, as she pulled out a weird looking gun from the book in question, that had almost an energy type power flow. It looked like a revolver, but Caitlin could see that the energy was almost like Matt's, and wondered when he even made this, as Cisco looked shocked at seeing it so he didn't make it.

[Maybe I have, but I just want to say, that these last ten or so months now, would've been torture if I hadn't been with a special girl. If I die here…I just want her to know that, I really did love the time that we spent together, and I'm glad…that I met such an amazing person. She really is, my life saver, and I feel…no words can express right now, how thankful I am to her and for her to even look at me…was the greatest pleasure. So, thank you, my lovely doctor.]

Caitlin put her hand to her face, tears stinging her eyes, as she heard the line go dead.

She didn't know what happened, if he was discovered, or not, but whatever happened, she wished that he was okay, that he wasn't dead, that he didn't have a hope…she prayed that he was okay, no matter what.

"Where, and when did he even make a gun like that? I haven't seen it before."

Cisco was intrigued, but Caitlin didn't have the answers.

"Let's hope we can ask him if we all get out of this."

Even though Barry heard all that, he still went towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Harrison demanded from him, as he didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"I'm gonna talk to him."

Harrison, and the others couldn't quite believe what was going on right now, they didn't even understand it at all.

"No. No. Okay, you didn't see him at the substation. He needed to feed. I got super speed out of the particle accelerator blast, but his best friends died. He woke up with a disease. It's like Matt himself. His powers were killing him, Wells, and this Farooq is the same."

"Earlier today, you worked a crime scene where this Metahuman electrocuted an innocent man. He's a murderer! And you are powerless to defend yourself against him. And I would hardly call Mr Stone's case and this one the same. Mr Stone didn't murder anyone innocent, and even when he went evil, he snapped himself out of this. T-This person isn't a good person."

Though Harrison said it with urgency, Barry couldn't believe him, and felt sickened at the same time as this was going down.

"He may just need help like I did. I don't need my powers to offer him that. I have to try."

Barry in the end, just did what he thought was right, and tried to go and speak him down. Caitlin looked at the gun in her hand, and tightened her fingers around it.

* * *

Back at the precinct, Tockman strolled over to Matt, and held the gun to his face, his forehead to be precise. Iris, and Frankie began panicking, but Matt didn't even blink, like he wasn't afraid, or maybe, he had gotten used to hiding his fear.

"I don't know what your weird little rant was about then, but I don't want to hear anymore of it, alright? Or, do I have to put a bullet in your brain? Your time, would be out then, wouldn't it?"

Matt inhaled a breath, as Frankie began crying.

"Please…don't hurt him…please."

She begged, as Matt offered her a smile, despite the situation.

Tockman considered it, before he brought up the gun, and whacked it across Matt's face, and with enough force to cause Matt to spit up a little blood, a cut appearing on his bottom lip.

"No! S-Stop it, please!"

Frankie begged as Iris was too stunned.

"I'm okay Frankie, don't worry about me."

Frankie held her head down, as Matt rubbed the top of her head with his own, his own way of comforting her.

Tockman pulled away, and then walked backwards.

"Next outburst, I'll kill you."

Matt just looked at him defiantly, like he was going to do something. Tockman sniggered at the brave sight before him, then walked to the window.

Iris looked at Matt, as did Joe. Joe wasn't close enough to say anything, but he wished that he could right now.

"Are you mad Matt? What if he killed you?"

"I was…saying goodbye to Caitlin, that's all…just in case." Iris could understand that, wishing she could do the same with Eddie right now, though she knew that he was somewhere else entirely, and wouldn't be around here. "But we've got to get out of here right now Iris. If he's there, then…"

"Can you, make a knife of energy and cut through these cuffs?"

Matt tried to do as she said as he heard over the walkie talkie that Tockman had.

[Tockman? Tockman. Tockman!]

"I am presently in control of eight of Central City's finest, three underpaid assistants, and one very brave civilian girl along with a teenage girl and a very brave but foolish civilian boy as well."

Tockman said as Matt continued concentrating…but it wasn't happening. He could only get a few whisks of energy to appear.

[You've got demands; I want to hear them. But first let the civilians go. Especially the teenage girl, let her go.]

"Would you prefer I sent them out alive or dead? Please be more specific."

Tockman walked past Frankie, and tried to touch her head, but she thrusted her head towards Matt. The man himself walked closer to the window, and looked out of it as he made his demands to the police, Matt finding it futile at this point to continue on with the telekinetic energy.

"One helicopter, one vegetarian takeout meal, one laptop with eight gigabytes of RAM will be delivered on this roof at exactly 53 minutes and 27 seconds from now, or I shoot a hostage. Perhaps, I shall start with the child, how about that?"

Matt put his head on Frankie's own, seeing that she was shivering.

"Don't worry Frankie, I won't let him hurt you, he'd have to shoot me first."

Frankie's eyes went towards Matt, and more shock than anything was there.

No adult had ever been so protective over her.

No adult had cared so much for her before to put their own lives on the line for her.

[There is a citywide blackout. I'm gonna need more time.]

"Captain, you may delay, but time will not."

"Benjamin Franklin."

Tockman turned to Joe, impressed that he even knew what that was.

"Very good, detective."

Tockman went towards the window, and looked out of it again, as Iris looked at Matt, but he shook his head.

"It's a no go, I can't do it. Damn that Meta, if I had my powers, then I'd be able to…even if I could just get to him, I could outfight him. But with that damn gun in his hand, he could shoot a lot of people before I could make it to him."

That was the only thing that was stopping Matt right now going over, and punching him out. Otherwise, Matt would've gone over, and knocked the man out. But he couldn't do that, he wouldn't do that when people were around.

"What about your telepathic powers? Can't you think about something? I know you have it."

Matt leaned his neck back, showing the necklace around his neck.

"This blocks it off…though, maybe because…hmmm, Iris. I need you to take this off me. There's a hook at the back. If I can get if off, maybe I can use some kind of mental attack…I've not done it before, but, maybe I can now."

"How am I supposed to get it off?"

"Teeth, I guess."

He responded, as he looked towards Tockman, seeing that he wasn't looking.

Iris didn't know if she was going to be able to do this, but she didn't see another way out, it had to happen like this. She moved her head towards Matt's neck, and desperately tried using her teeth to unhook the necklace from his neck.

They made as less noise as they possibly could do, but it was difficult. Somehow though, Joe thought that Iris was…trying to do things with Matt, and looked on with a quizzing look, Matt didn't have the heart to tell him that Iris knew about his powers and such, it wouldn't be right at all.

"Damn it." Iris cursed as she couldn't get it. "I can't get it Matt, when I pull down the release part, I can't yank it away at the same time."

Matt was afraid of that, and he didn't know what the heck to do now.

Tockman slowly turned away so Matt grunted at Iris.

"What are you two doing?"

He demanded, as he saw Iris kissing Matt's cheek. She tried to kiss Matt's lips, but before she could, Matt turned his head so she couldn't.

When she pulled away, she looked unsatisfied that she couldn't kiss his lips.

"I'm kissing my fiancée, goodbye potentially. Something wrong with that?"

Joe was livid, and genuinely believed that Iris and Matt were fiancée's despite knowing that she was dating Eddie. Frankie cocked her head, she didn't quite believe it on the same level as Joe had been beforehand.

"Fine, whatever. As they say, time flies. And yours shall be flying as well."

Tockman turned back to the window, as Iris looked into Matt's eyes.

"Fiancée?"

Matt questioned, only for Iris to roll her eyes.

"Only thing I could think of."

"You just tried to kiss me on the lips."

"Yeah, and I am never gonna be able to do that again, and I wanted to do it once in my life but you stopped it..."

"I'm with Caitlin, she'd...God knows what she might do."

Iris still looked unsatisfied.

"But Matt, this necklace isn't coming off, if someone else could help…"

"What are you talking about?"

Frankie came into the conversation. Matt was about to dismiss her…when, he realized something.

"Frankie, could you help Iris take my necklace off? It might seem weird, but I'll explain…eventually. For now, please?"

Though she didn't understand, she could see that it meant something powerful, so she consented.

Together with Iris, who bit down on the release part, Frankie used her teeth to release the necklace from Matt's neck, then dropped it so it landed on her lap.

As soon as it was released, Matt didn't miss this pain.

Thoughts flooded into his mind. From Iris, Frankie, Joe, Tockman, and even people outside as well, and Caitlin's drug wasn't in his system either, so he had to deal with the full force of the effects, and it was overpowering.

"Are you alright?"

Seeing the pain on his face, Iris couldn't help but ask.

Matt chuckled awkwardly, trying to fight off the ensuing pain that was breaking his mind down to places Matt didn't even want to think about, it felt like he was being tortured, and he didn't like it at all, he wished that the pain would stop.

"I feel like I'm dying right now, but beyond that, peachy keen."

Matt tried his best to gain control, and he did, for some part.

He could at least hear his own thoughts, and then remembered what evil Matt did to Barry, so he tightened his eyes on Tockman, and concentrated.

Sending all the thoughts that he had at someone else.

It wasn't an easy task, it was hard to pull off, concentration was key. Though Matt hadn't done it before, he couldn't help but think that it was going to be very difficult. But he had to do it, Caitlin, Iris, Frankie, and all of the others were at risk.

"Aagh…"

Matt could see that it was working.

More and more thoughts bounced off Matt, and went channeling right into Tockman.

He leaned against the desk, putting a hand to his head.

More and more psychic blasts went off, Matt doing it mentally.

A mental attack.

It was hard to deflect, but also hard to use.

Matt wasn't used to flexing these powers, and it caused his own nose to bleed, worrying Iris, and Frankie along with Joe, but he didn't stop, as Tockman felt more and more pain entering his mind, so much so that his vision was blurring.

"It's working Matt, it's working. Just hold on a little longer."

Matt winced at Iris' praise, trying his best to make sure the man went down.

When he put his hands on the floor, Matt knew that this was the time when he was going to be the most vulnerable.

Matt took to his feet, and rushed forward.

Joe watched with baited breath as Matt jumped, bringing his arms downwards, and under his feet. With swiftness, he changed the position of his hands so they were now in front of him, not behind him, Iris immediately trying to do the same so she could help.

"Hyaaa!"

Matt kneed the man in the face, sending him down to the ground, he kicked the gun away so he couldn't use it.

"Aaagh! Young man! Don't you know it isn't very polite when doing things like that!? I was suffering, and you hit me!?"

The man took to his feet as Iris managed to get her hands to her front, and rushed over.

"Bring it on."

Matt said as Tockman charged. He swung for Matt's face, but he pulled away, and brought up his bound hands.

Quickly, he wrapped them around his wrist, were Matt used to his advantage, bringing his hands down, and causing Tockman's body to go down as well, hitting his head on the table, knocking the wind out of him.

"Bastard!"

Iris, with her hands together, slammed them across his face as he was already dizzy, Matt slamming him backwards towards the table with his foot, knocking him out.

As soon as he was knocked out, a pained smile came to Matt's face as Iris smiles herself.

People that were captured, began clapping, the police getting up, and undoing the handcuffs off everyone, and making sure that Tockman got handcuffs on him.

"Damn, we're good."

Matt placed a hand to his throbbing forehead.

"Ooh God, I need to get my necklace right back, now…"

"Frankie's got it, I'll get it."

Matt nodded, as he leaned against the table, the pain increasing…but, it was more tamed than last time, it seemed to be anyway.

Joe walked over, and undid Matt's cuffs.

"Did you use your…Meta powers?"

"Yeah."

"Does Iris…"

"No, she doesn't."

Relief came to Joe's face, and he felt bad about lying but he had to for now.

"Did you really have to kiss my daughter?"

"She tried to kiss my lips but didn't. Don't tell Eddie, I don't wanna deal with that drama. And Caitlin is...she'll understand that she's my one and only, and it didn't even happen anyway."

Joe didn't know what to say as a response to that.

Iris came over with Frankie, both now unbound.

"Matt!"

Frankie hugged onto Matt's body, as he petted her head. He took the necklace off Iris, and put it back on. Just before he did, he heard " _I wish I could stay with Matt always…_ " coming from Frankie's mind, wondering what that was about.

Once it was one, Matt turned to Frankie with a kind smile.

"It's okay, I'm okay now Frankie. Are you okay Frankie?"

She nodded, placing her head on his chest, as he petted the back of her own head.

"We've done our bit here…"

"Damn, S.T.A.R Labs!" Matt took out his phone, and saw that Caitlin had sent a message. "It's from Cait."

Iris looked over his shoulder as they both read the message, Matt continuing to comfort Frankie with his hand.

[Farooq is in S.T.A.R Labs, and he's looking for Dr Wells. We're gonna try on our end to stop him. But Matthew, if something happens, I just want to tell you that, I also cherished our time together. Thank you for everything.]

Matt put on a frown, and then rung Caitlin…but she didn't answer.

He tried a few times, but nothing worked.

"Damn…"

"Who's Farooq?"

Iris wondered, and Matt did…but, then it clicked.

"It must be that…lightning dudes name. He's at S.T.A.R Labs, and I don't have…my gifts, and I don't think my other gifts would work here…but, maybe I have something back at my hideout."

"You have a hideout?"

"It's under the club." Matt explained, as Iris cocked her head. He looked towards Frankie. "Frankie, I need you to stay here while I go and deal with something. I promise I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Matt…"

"Don't worry Frankie, I'll be back soon, I promise. Stay with Iris, and Joe, they'll look after you until I've come back."

She nodded, and Matt went towards the door.

Iris looked on, then rushed to his side.

"You're not going without me."

"Iris I-"

"Didn't we just proved we can work together? Come on, two heads are better than one."

Matt relented with a sigh.

"Okay, let's get going."

The pair grasped hands, going for the elevator, but remembered the power was out.

"The stairs!"

Iris called, so they rushed down the stairs, towards Matt's hideout, hoping that he wasn't too late with the others.

* * *

Barry either being brave, or foolish, went onto the part where he would have to do things like this, and looked down the corridor, where he could see Farooq coming, lightning dancing around his palms. The others hid behind the walls to the place Barry came from, listening into the conversation.

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa, easy." Barry put his palms out, not wanting to be shocked. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You can't hurt me. Where is Harrison Wells?"

That's all the thoughts that were in his mind right now, that's all he needed to even think about right now.

"Look, I know what happened to you. The night of the accelerator explosion, it changed you. It changed me too."

Farooq looked on at him, then it clicked within his mind.

"You were the one in the red suit. I fed from you. I have to keep feeding."

Barry wondered what that would be like and how alone the Meta must feel right now.

"All right, I know this has to be terrifying. That's why I want to help you, okay?"

He tried to reason with him, but it was difficult.

"The night of the explosion, when the light hit me, it stopped my heart. Jake and Darya."

"They were your friends."

Farooq walked closer and closer.

"I woke up, and they were beside me, dead. They tried to give me CPR. They were touching me, and I electrocuted them."

Barry felt saddened by that, knowing that it could be very painful to deal with something like that.

"This is not your fault."

"I know. Wells did this to me."

"Farooq, you need to listen to me."

Farooq was done listening, sending a bolt of lightning right at the man, flinging Barry through the air, and to the ground.

"Leave!"

Caitlin rushed from where she was, directing the gun she had and fired a blast. She was surprised when the concussive force was enough to knock down Farooq.

Cisco and Harrison dropped the doors, so Farooq was stopped for the moment.

"Done being noble, Mr. Allen?" Barry let out a sigh as Harrison looked towards Caitlin. "Caitlin, get him to the treadmill."

Caitlin helped Barry to his feet, and took off with him, as Harrison looked towards Cisco.

"Cisco, bring the generator online. Make sure Barry gets the charge."

Harrison turned to the other way, to go, but Cisco was conflicted.

"What? You're not coming with me? I am not leaving you."

Harrison stopped, and turned his neck towards Cisco.

"Listen to me. Of everything I've done in my life, of everything I have invented, my most important creation is The Flash. Barry Allen must have a future. Now, go. Go!"

Cisco did as he asked, and took off in the opposite direction.

Harrison moved in his wheelchair, and got to the special room he had. Going inside, he saw that Rachael was sat there.

"Rachael, I need you to do me a job."

"Is it kill that Farooq guy for you?"

Harrison shook his head.

"It's too dangerous for you right now. I want you to go and release Tony."

"Release him? To kill Farooq?"

She was aware of the situation, even knowing about Farooq himself, and his past, she was crafty that way.

"Exactly. I've got to check on something Rachael, I'm counting on you to do this for me. Remember, Barry must not die. Use your powers to convince him to kill Farooq. It's the best chance we have right now."

Rachael nodded her head, formulating a plan of her own.

"Sure, leave it to me."

"Make sure you aren't seen by others."

"Got it baby. I'll get him out, then come right back here."

"Good."

Rachael left the room, and went down the corridors.

However, as she got to the place where Tony was being held, she changed into the appearance of Iris, and she opened the door. Since it was sealed when the power went out, she lifted it up, and saw Tony there, in his cage.

"I-Iris? W-Why are you here?"

Because Tony held feelings for Iris, he didn't know what to say.

Rachael walked forward, swaying her womanly hips, in Iris' form.

"Tony, I'm so glad you're okay. I could only get this chance now, to get you out."

"Y-You're gonna let me free?"

He couldn't quite believe it, but Rachael nodded her head.

"I was forced to put you in here, by that damn Flash. If he didn't…h-he would've hurt my family Tony. The powers gone to his head." Rachael adopted teary eyes, making her look like she was on the verge of crying, playing on Tony's affections for Iris. "I-I didn't wa-want you in here Tony. Y-You're the only man for me Tony, I love you. Please, make them stop doing this, these people are S.T.A.R Labs are evil, especially that Caitlin Snow, you have to kill her as well."

Tony looked on as Rachael cried, feeling bad inside.

"Iris, don't worry, I'll squash these bugs for you."

Rachael smiled despite the very good tears that she produced ran from her eyes.

"Tony…you truly are a great man. Now, there's another Metahuman in here, and I've agreed along with his friend, to have you two team up together, to take them out Tony. These bastards are crafty, and he's strong, and you're strong too. Together, you'll win."

"Right, I get it, I'll work with him."

"Farooq. He might seem scary, but he's been abused by these bastards too." She released the lock on Tony's cage, letting him out. He took a step out, and looked at Rachael as she smiled at him. "Good luck baby. Can't wait to hear the good news."

"Leave it to me baby."

The man cupped her face, and squashed his lips onto her own. Though she felt disgusted, she acted like she loved it, even moaning deeply.

When breaking the kiss, Rachael reached around, and rubbed his back.

"Nice, now, go, and I'm gonna get out of your way. And when you kill them, I'll give you a big reward."

Tony was very intrigued by this reward, grinning from ear to ear.

"Right, leave it to me."

"Remember, kill Caitlin Snow and the others for me."

Tony nodded, and Rachael walked away.

As she did, a sinister sneer appeared on her face.

She then went to find Farooq.

* * *

When she did, she saw that he was walking towards the Cortex. She changed into one of his dead friends, to play with his already fragile mind, and make him comply with her.

"Farooq?"

Farooq stopped, and looked.

He saw that it was his dead friend, shocking him.

"Y-You're dead…"

"Farooq, I don't blame you for killing me. I know it wasn't your fault. It was Harrison Wells' fault. It was also, Caitlin Snow's fault. She is a big culprit here."

Farooq looked down, his anger building.

"I'm gonna kill him, and her for you."

"Yes, but also, remember, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells, and Barry Allen also did it too. They killed me Farooq, you've got to make them pay. Especially that Caitlin Snow."

Farooq, in his messed up mind, agreed strongly. Because of his powers, he was more messed up than before, and he couldn't even think correctly. But, his friend was telling him this, and he couldn't help but believe it.

"I'll make them pay."

"Good, because, I have a partner for you to work with, his name is Tony, and he's a Metahuman these people have hurt. Work with him, he's a man made of metal. You can do it, I promise that you can do it. And then, I can rest in peace Farooq. Please, do this for me Farooq. Work with him, and he'll help you kill them all. For us, for your friends. We love you."

"I love you too…"

Rachael began shedding tears, and then nodded her head.

"Thank you Farooq, I am so happy that I got to see you again. Goodbye, and I love you forever."

Rachael walked backwards, and then she rushed away before Farooq could see her. A smirk was on her face. She truly was a devious person, and this time, she was using all of the stops to make sure that she got her own way.

* * *

Matt and Iris made it to Matt's special hideout. Iris looked around at the different monitors, and other devices that were out and even some that had been put away. She was amazed by it all, and she watched as Matt was plugging something in.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up a spare generator, to power this place." He responded as he did what he needed, switching it on, the lights coming on. "There we go, we have power." Matt went over to the computers, and switched it on. "Okay, let's see what's going on in S.T.A.R Labs right about now."

"You can hack it from here?"

Iris was surprised as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, Cisco gave me the access codes in case anything ever happened, and besides, I know a thing or two about computer systems. Since it seems like they could be there, let's have a little look on what's going on? Though I'm sure there aren't any cameras in important places…there should be some in the hallways and such. I'm hoping, they've got the power on."

Matt typed on the keyboard rather fast, Iris surprised that he could.

For half a minute, she waited, until she saw inside S.T.A.R Labs, the hallways.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Wow, that's awesome."

Matt smiled gently.

"I suppose so. But this should be…let's see if there's anything here…"

He looked through the cameras, as she did.

That's when, she noticed something that she didn't like.

"T-That's Tony, and is that guy this lightning guy?"

Matt looked on, and saw the same thing, shocked as it looked like they were, conversing, and seemingly getting along.

"Does it look like they are forming partnerships to you?"

Matt didn't even want to ask, but he didn't have a choice, as Iris nodded her head.

"God…two of them together. Tony's tough on his own, but this lightning guy as well? Ooh crap, what are we going to do? No Flash, no Psyche powers. Just what are we going to do about these two bastards?"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, and looked between them.

"I don't know about lightning dude…but, I can only presume, water might work. Maybe, but I am not that sure. It's just, water is what I saw happen once with electricity, I remember it could potentially stop it."

"It might short circuit him." Iris weighed in her thoughts. "It's all we've got though I don't know where you're gonna get loads of water to throw at him, unless you want to flood S.T.A.R Labs. But, what about, Tony? If the Flash is…out of action, what about Tony? Short of you gaining your powers back, I don't know what to even think."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, and thought about it.

"Metal…metal, what defeats metal…that we have access to right now…"

Iris put her hands on the back of her head, deeply thinking about it.

"Well, metal is super…conductive to electricity, too bad electric man there doesn't want to turn on Tony."

Though she joked, Matt gained an idea.

He rushed to the side, and opened a box. Inside, was a gun that looked similar to Captain Cold's gun, but not completely and other things in there as well, but he focused on the main gun.

Iris watched as he took it out, and also fished out something that looked like batteries.

Iris looked on as Matt smiled gently.

"What's that anyway?"

"It's a gun I made, that can use different elements. And these little devices contain a strong high voltage. These, coupled with the power already inside of the gun, should be able to kill Tony if it came to that. As you said, high voltage, and these are high voltage."

"Wow, you made that thing?"

Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, had a little help though. I've never tested it out, but it should…hopefully, work in our advantage, maybe. But while I'm gone Iris, you've gonna have to slow them down somehow, while I make my way over there."

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

Matt walked over to the console, and mashed buttons, bringing up some codes of the doors.

"These should be able to slow them down. Closing the doors, and such. That's the only thing that we can do. I'll keep trying them at S.T.A.R Labs, as I go. If you run into trouble, contact me, and I'll help in anyway I can. Are you up to this, partner?"

Iris gained a smile, cracking her fingers.

"Leave this to me. But, does that mean…"

"Hey, we just got out of a hostage situation together, and now we're saving butts at S.T.A.R Labs, we are partners. I'm just sorry I thought what I did and was apprehensive. Clearly, I was wrong when I thought about it. We do make a pretty great team."

"Yeah, we do. Now go, and save the day."

Matt nodded, grabbed some stuff, and quickly changed, before leaving Iris to do what she can to slow down the Meta's.

* * *

While that was going down, Caitlin and Barry made it to the treadmill. Cisco had managed to turn on the power, thankfully. But that still left the question of Caitlin being able to actually do something like this. She couldn't even feel her phone buzzing because of the feelings she held deep inside right now.

"I'm not healing fast anymore."

Caitlin looked at him with a mixture of worry and doubt.

"That's unfortunate." She went over to switch on the treadmill. "Don't worry. When Dr Wells has a theory, he's usually right."

"What if something happens to Joe, Matt and Iris first?"

Caitlin was apprehensive.

Of course she wanted to help Matt, but she didn't want Barry to do this, she didn't want Barry to die either.

"Turn on the treadmill."

"You're still hurt."

She explained, but Barry snapped at her.

"We don't have time! Caitlin!"

She still wasn't sure, she couldn't do it to someone else.

"I can't."

"We don't have a choice."

"If I turn this on, it could kill you."

She reasoned, but Barry still wasn't having any of it as he laid his hands on the treadmill.

"If you don't, we could all die." She looked away, she didn't know, her mind was clouded as she could only think of her situation and the fact that Matt could be dead right now, and she didn't even know it. "Listen, someone once told me that I was struck by that lightning for a reason, that it chose me. I'm not sure I believe it. Right now, it doesn't matter what I believe. What do you believe?" Caitlin still wasn't sure what to do…but then Barry thought of something. "To save Matt…don't you want to do that? What would Matt want you to do? He'd do it, if it meant helping, and I'm sure you're the same too."

Caitlin wished that he didn't do that, but right now, she did want to save Matt, but she didn't want to put Barry in danger either.

"Okay. Let's do this."

Caitlin went over to the switch, and yanked it downwards.

Barry, who was on the treadmill felt electricity go through him, and his body was forced off the treadmill, and he hit the back wall, Caitlin letting out a gasp.

"My God, are you okay? Did you feel anything?"

Barry looked at his hand, and saw that…nothing had changed.

Nothing at all had changed, and though he could move it a little bit, it wasn't enough.

"It didn't work."

"Damn…we've got to get out of here then, let's meet up with Cisco."

He nodded, and together, limped out of there.

They had come out of the Cortex, Barry and Caitlin, and were walking towards the room where Cisco should be, where he restored the power. however, they hit a snag when both Tony, and Farooq came walking out together. Something went down, and now they weren't…fighting, they were, seemingly working together.

"Ooh my God…"

Caitlin couldn't believe it, she held up the weapon, but didn't know which one to even point it too.

"Tony? You're working with him?"

Tony showed an uncaring look on his face.

"Hey, someone's gotta pay you back for what you did to me, don't they? Besides, I've been promised a reward if I work with him, something from your friend."

"Friend?"

Barry didn't know what that meant, but Caitlin took the gun, and fired a shot at Farooq, not expecting it was pushed back, and hit the wall. She then turned it on Tony, shooting several rounds at him.

However, because of his steel like skin, he didn't feel much of the effects, and was only pushed back a little bit.

"Did you forget little girl? My power can't be blasted with that toy gun of yours."

Barry and Caitlin backed away as Caitlin fired some more, only delaying the inevitable honestly at this point. She wished that Matt was here right now. She knew that the time might be odd, but she was going to wish anyway, wishing that he would come.

However, when they reached a certain threshold, metal doors suddenly came shooting out of the wall, blocking off Tony's and Farooq's path towards them, Barry and Caitlin looking at one another, unsure.

"W-What the hell?"

"Cisco?"

She guessed, but she wasn't confident that it would've been him.

She then jumped when her phone buzzed. This time, she did feel it.

She looked, and saw that it was Matt, relief coming over her.

"Matthew…"

[Cait, I'm on my way. It's about time you answered, been trying for ages now. Just hang on, the doors should've just blocked their paths.]

"Yeah…were you the one…"

Barry looked intrigued.

[Yeah, or rather, me and Iris…don't say her name out loud, but she's gonna be doing all she can to block their paths to you, with doors, and such. I'm, on my way with backup Caitlin, don't worry now.]

"Are you okay?"

That's the first thing she could even worry about right now, she needed to know if he was okay, it was almost worrying that she didn't know.

[Yeah, I'm good. The situation at the police station has been dealt with, it's just you guys now.]

"Your powers?"

She hoped that he did have them, but she then heard a sigh.

[No, don't have them, but I have a plan for Tony, saw him through the cameras. Farooq, we need to do something about him, but I don't know yet. I'm sure you guys will come up with something. But yeah, we'll be there soon Cait, I'll be there soon I should say, don't worry.]

"Okay Matthew…see you soon. I'm just so glad…you're alive."

[Me too, Cait. Me too.]

She put down the phone, and looked towards Barry.

She explained what she could, leaving Iris' name out of it, relieving himself when hearing that.

"Let's go to Cisco, and Dr Wells."

Barry agreed, and together, Caitlin helping him since he was still injured from the limping that he was doing due to what happened before.

When they arrived, they busted through the door. Caitlin held Barry to the wall, as Cisco looked on at Barry's condition.

"You're winded. That's not good."

Caitlin took out a needle, as she set up a laptop.

"I need to take your blood and figure out what happened."

"I can't believe he did that…"

Cisco was confused on what Barry was talking about, seeing Caitlin taking his blood, and then began examining it.

"Dr Wells?"

"No, no. Tony Woodward. He escaped from the pipeline. He must have got out when the blackout hit."

Cisco shook his head.

"Not possible. The pipeline was designed to withstand a power outage. Someone had to have let him go."

"I did." Harrison appeared from behind the others, at the doorway, shocking Barry. "I released him."

"Why?"

"To divert our intruder's attention while we worked to restore your speed."

Harrison answered very coldly. Barry just couldn't believe this, he really couldn't believe this at all.

"You used him as a distraction?"

"Unnecessary one, as it turns out. It seems the plan has failed. It seems, like they have decided to team up together, just what we need. Two powerful Metahuman's, and now, we have no superpowers of our own."

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Wait, they've teamed up!?"

Cisco felt frightened now, even he couldn't deny that he did.

"Yeah, they've teamed up in a serious way, though I don't know why."

Barry spat out, as Caitlin looked between them.

"Matthew is on his way, he said he has a plan to deal with Tony. He's keeping them busy with shutting doors, and making it harder for them to advance. Apparently, he's hacked into the systems of S.T.A.R Labs, and is using what is around to buy us time."

"Ooh…that's wonderful, but what about lightning dude out there? Taking Tony would be good, but still have to deal with him."

Caitlin didn't know what to even say, and just held her head down.

Barry however, couldn't let go what he had just heard from Wells.

"How could you do that to Tony? Using him as a distraction?"

"You're showing a lot of kindness for a man who tormented you as a child."

"Tony might have been a bully then and now, but he didn't deserve to die, and now you've made it worse, they have teamed up, what does that entail for us exactly?

"Does Caitlin or Cisco or Mr Stone or me or you deserve to die?" Harrison snapped, Barry biting his bottom lip. "I had a choice to make, him or us. I chose us without a second thought."

Barry inhaled a larger breath than normal, and felt like smacking Wells right now for what he has done. Caitlin and Cisco stayed quiet, they didn't know what to say, or even what to do at this point, they couldn't understand what to do.

"Well, all your talk about miracle cures and scientific breakthroughs, but you don't care about people at all."

"Well, maybe you care too much, Barry." Harrison countered cruelly. "I know being a hero is important to you, and I respect your ideals. I just don't have the luxury of sharing them."

"I forgot. Your game's chess. We're all just pawns to you, right? So what's your move, Doctor? Which one of us gets sacrificed next? You were willing to kill Matt off, when he's done much for you, and now you let Tony go to go to his death, making it worse, what else do you have planned for us good Doctor?"

Harrison tightened his expression, and released a sharp breath of air.

"We have to get out of the facility."

"We just left him on D level." Caitlin said. "We'll never make it to the main entrance from here. Even with Matthew blocking their paths, we wouldn't be able to get to the main entrance."

"What about the garage, the mobile lab van?"

Cisco offered, so Caitlin quickly rang Matt, and told them what they were doing, and he understood. When she came off the phone, she saw that Wells had a look that most would be displeased with, a look that said that he was acting quite superior right now.

"It's my move, Mr. Allen, and I say we make a run for it."

Caitlin danced her eyes between them, and then looked at her computer, seeing her analysis was done.

"Oh, my God. Barry, look." Everyone gathered around the computer, to see cells on the screen moving at a good rate, a better rate than normal. "Your cells, they're rapidly regenerating."

Barry put out his hand, and tried to vibrate his hand…but, nothing was going on, only a little vibration.

"I still don't have my speed."

"It must be mental, not physical."

Harrison explained, but that didn't help Barry. Cisco though, now knew what was going on.

"Oh, you have the yips."

Barry turned to him in a state of unsureness.

"The what's?"

Barry didn't understand, so Cisco filled him in.

"You know. When a second baseman all of a sudden can't throw to first or a golfer tries to putt and they get all embarrassed and upset, and then that makes the yips worse, and it's a hot mess, and then they feel like even more of a failure."

That really wasn't helpful to Barry at all.

"It's not helping."

"Look Barry, before Matthew had the abilities that he had, he still fought Metahuman's. besides mind reading, he only was a normal person, and that's what I really…admired about him. and you asked if you were struck by lightning for a reason. I believe that you were, and I believe Matthew was struck by that energy for a reason, you both have the power to do good in this world. I believe in both of you. And right now, even though he's powerless, Matthew is on his way here, and wants to help us. The least we can do, is do our best."

Caitlin's words reached Barry, and some sparks went off in his eyes.

"Come on, we have to go!"

Cisco insisted, so that's what they did, and went to the garage all together.

* * *

Once getting there, not having much problems, they rushed to the van, with Barry going first.

"Second van, keys are inside."

Cisco said as Barry got there. He hoped into the drivers seat, fully intending to make it start.

But then…something else happened entirely.

Lights began flashing on and off, he didn't like it, and all of them knew what was going on now, all of them did. Even Harrison's wheelchair began to move, due to it being an electrical device, and now they all knew what was about to happen, and none of them…felt safe anymore.

"He's here."

Cisco warned, only for the doors to come crashing in. Both Tony, and Farooq came walking through the doors. Cisco, and Caitlin watched with horror as Farooq sent a bolt of lightning towards the van, Barry jumping out just in time for it to be blasted.

"Nice shot."

Tony grinned, as he thrusted his steel hand towards a car, showing off his strength.

He smashed the car backwards, and caused it to be broken down with his fist alone.

"Barry!"

Cisco rushed over together with Caitlin, as Harrison sat in his wheelchair.

They got to him, and tried to help him up…but Farooq walked closer, and closer, lightning dancing between his fingers. Tony himself cracked his knuckles together, Barry not believing that he'd actually do this.

"Tony, why are you doing this?"

"Locking me away, beating me? Stealing Iris away from me? Shall I go on? If I do this, Iris will love me, not you!"

Barry ground his teeth together at the stupidity that was going on right now.

"Hey!" A voice commanded, stopping Tony, and Farooq from what they were doing. Turning, they saw that it was Harrison Wells who had stopped them. "You're here for me."

"Finally you show your face."

The trio tried to pull away from them, but Tony wouldn't allow it, and slammed the car near them, blocking their path. Caitlin and the others huddled together, afraid of what was going to happen to them now.

"Well, I wasn't exactly eager to be killed."

"Neither were my friends!"

Farooq growled out, as Harrison held his head down.

"I know. I hurt a lot of people that night."

It was almost a laughable notion that he said that, if Farooq could laugh that was.

"People? You don't even know their names!"

Farooq spat out, while Tony didn't really care. He did find it funny to see Wells get what's coming to him though.

"Jake Davenport. Darya Kim. Ralph Dibny, Al Rothstein, Grant Emerson, Will Everett, Bea Da Costa." Harrison looked towards Caitlin. "Ronnie Raymond and Jean Stone." Caitlin looked down at the names. "I know the names of every person who died that night. I know they all mattered, and the fact that the world is now deprived of their potential is something that I have to live with every day, but these people." He looked towards Caitlin, Barry and Cisco. "These people have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me? Fine, let's do that, but let these people live."

Farooq turned his head to the side, and then set a blast of lightning towards his chair, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Noooooooooooo!"

Barry cried out, as Tony became more menacing than ever.

"You died that night too. You just didn't know it till today."

"Heh, hear that Barry? He died that night, and you're about to die right now you little pipsqueak. And that Snow woman as well."

"W-Wait, why me?"

Caitlin didn't know why she was being singled out specifically, she didn't understand at all why it was going down like this.

"You're the route cause of this, you have to stop hurting her."

"Hurting…who?"

Tony just cracked his knuckles together tightly.

Caitlin looked between the two, and could see that Harrison was on the verge of being electrocuted, and Barry was on the verge of being smashed to pieces by Tony himself, and she wished, she prayed that Matt was there right now.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! No, please! Matthew!"

As if something responded, a burst of electricity came from a nearby door, hitting Tony squarely in the chest, and knocked him away from Barry and the others, slamming him down into the car that was before them.

Then, Farooq turned, only to get a stream of high powered jet stream water smashing against him, bringing him off his feet, and hitting the wall near the exit of the car park, causing him to wince in pain.

Everyone looked there, to see who it was…

And walking inside, with a gun in his hand, was Matt himself, looking confident as he came through the door.

"Expecting someone else?"

Cisco felt amazed right now, everything he could see, the gun itself, was beautiful in his eyes, and he wished he had built it, but wondered…when Matt built it and why. Caitlin was so relieved to see him, and she couldn't help but shed a few tears when seeing him.

"Matthew…"

She breathed out, excited that she could see him again, and was glad that he wasn't dead, or worse.

"You little shit!"

Tony growled as he charged for Matt. Matt pointed the gun towards him, sending off a bolt of lightning. Tony went to dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough, receiving a blast to the chest, forcing his body backwards again, hitting a car.

Matt then turned off his earpiece so Iris couldn't hear him, and made sure that she couldn't see him, blaming it on Farooq later on.

"Barry! You've got to pull yourself together!" As he said that, he saw Farooq getting up, so he sent another blast of water, once turning the dial on the gun itself, knocking Farooq down to the ground again, sparks trying to go off, but it wasn't working. Cisco was fanboying…no, he was full on fangirling at this point. "Caitlin filled me in, your problem is mental, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then it's time to stop disconnecting and connect with yourself!"

"Fucking die!"

Tony charged, and sent a few punches towards Matt, but Matt dodged each of them with ease, and then pulled himself back, and changed the gun to lightning again, sending it right at Tony, forcing his body to skid across the ground.

"I can't fight these two off on my own Barry! You've got your powers! Stop thinking about what could be, and focus on what is right now! Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin are in danger! Think about it, and I know you Barry, you're a good person, just show everyone you are. And if not for us, then for Iris. She's counting on her Flash to still be around, are you really going to let her down?"

Something sparked within Barry's eyes, sparks going off, and he felt it again.

The rush came back, as Matt smirked, seeing him speed off to Harrison, taking him off the ground, and dumped him near the others.

He then went to face Farooq while Matt faced down Tony.

"Tony, don't make me hurt you."

"Funny, because I want to hurt you!"

He growled, only for Matt to pull out some electrical devices, and hooked it up to the gun itself, Cisco looking on and could tell what he was doing. They held electrical energy inside of them, and he didn't want to use them, but he would if necessary.

"Take another step, and I will be forced to use these. Tony, they will kill you. All of them together, will kill you. I don't want to do it, but I will if I am forced to do it. Because of your metal body, a powerful blast of this magnitude shall take you out. You don't believe me? Try me Tony, because I've had to kill before, and if I have to do it again, then so be it."

Tony looked between them, and then at the door behind Matt, Matt and the others didn't see, but he could see her…

He saw Iris.

Obviously it was Rachael in disguise because of the way that her face looked, completely twisted and evil, but to Tony, it was Iris, and his eyes looked on as she nodded with a sinister sneer on her lips. She then pointed towards Caitlin, and Tony looked.

Snickering, he tightened his hands.

"Fine, let's gamble then. First, I'll be taking this bitches life!"

He turned the tables on Caitlin, and lunged for her as the disguised Rachael fled the scene before anyone noticed her.

"No!"

Matt wouldn't allow it, and fired the gun.

As soon as he did, a huge bolt of lightning came from the gun, and hit Tony.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Tony let out a cry because of the lightning blast, and it ran across his body. Because of the extreme power, the guns capacitor blew, but Tony's eyes turned lifeless, smoke coming from his body, and he fell down to the floor, dead.

Matt looked at the gun, and saw that it had been fried, showing that it wasn't going to be working, unless it was fixed. He sighed at his gun being broken and knew he wouldn't be able to do that again, he didn't have anything that could do that again. He would have to fix it, somehow, maybe asking Cisco to help him out, or have Hartley help him perhaps, or maybe just stealing Cisco's intelligence again to add onto his own, he didn't know yet, but it wasn't the last time the gun was going to be seen.

"Damn, he's down then."

Cisco chuckled awkwardly, as Caitlin walked towards Matt.

"Matthew!"

The relief in her voice couldn't be conveyed in words alone, she was above, and beyond relieved that he was okay.

She hugged him around his neck, and brought him closer than normal, holding onto him tightly, and wouldn't let go. He hugged her back, and watched as she kissed his cheek, though no one else could see it, not that he cared, and just held onto her as tightly as he could.

"You're okay now Cait."

"Your lip, what happened?"

Noticing the cut, she couldn't help but be concerned.

Matt smiled, as she ran a finger over the lip.

"Just a little price to pay to get here, is all. Don't worry, let's just worry about Barry."

They watched as Barry dodged a number of lightning bolts.

However, Farooq managed to capture him with the last one, and once again, he was stealing Barry's energy…

But this was different this time.

This was very difficult indeed. The pair fell down to their knees as the spectacle went on, and it showed how much of struggle it was.

But the energy that Farooq was absorbing was too much for him.

As he did, the sadness of killing Tony kept coming back into Matt's mind again and again.

The very thought of doing it sickened him, and lowered his mental barriers, which someone took advantage of.

The evil Matt forced himself out into the world through the raw emotion of sadness.

He looked around at everything there, and saw Farooq, and Barry.

" _He can absorb the Flash's speed and with my powers, he won't die, I'll use my powers to boost his own, which means...he'll be useful to my plans, he can't die, I'll have to contact Peekaboo later on about this and break this guy out when I'm back to full power. Yes, with him, my plans can move faster...no pun intended hahaha._ "

Matt looked between the two of them, wondering which one he would fire at, Farooq or Barry.

Evil Matt made a choice, and fired a gun right at Barry, water, knocking him back into the wall.

As he did, Evil Matt smirked a little bit, though it couldn't be seen.

"Sorry Barry, I've got butter fingers."

Evil Matt went forward as Farooq turned towards him.

"You're eager to die."

Matt chuckled a little evilly as he saw Harrison near a car. Using what telekinesis he had, he moved the car a small distance, colliding with the back of his head, Harrison's head jolting forward as pain erupted in his skull, evil Matt made sure to keep his eyes hidden from the others by looking away, Harrison eyed up Matt's body regardless as Matt snickered "Had enough power to do that~" quietly.

"Awwww, you're speaking to a former member of assassins and trained by a very powerful, and scary man. You don't frighten me. I've seen children scarier than you. Then again, you look like Pikachu on acid so that's scary, to someone, maybe."

Cisco snorted, as Caitlin held a hand to her mouth.

"You should be scared of me!"

Farooq put out his hand, and fired a blast of lightning.

Matt grinned like the Cheshire cat, as he jumped onto the cars, running as Farooq blasted him again and again. He judged were Barry was, and then landed in front of him, as he was recovering. Before he could recover, Matt jumped out of the way as Farooq sent a bolt of lightning towards him, hitting Barry in the chest.

"Aah, sorry Barry, didn't see you there."

Evil Matt resisted the urge to snort as he rushed towards him.

Farooq fired a bolt of lightning from the left, Matt jumped to the side, and avoided it, then he brought up the gun and fired off a blast of highly pressurized water, knocking him down. As he did, Matt rushed forward, removing the necklace around his neck, and bent down towards him, touching his forehead, as Farooq stared up at his red eyes, afraid.

" _Don't worry Farooq, I'm not going to hurt you, if you comply with me._ "

Matt thought to him, shocking him.

" _How..._ "

" _I can, connect with you mentally. Don't speak aloud, because I'm gonna offer you the chance to join my ranks now. With these dodgy assholes, excluding Caitlin, they'll hurt you, kill you. You want revenge with regards to Harrison Wells, don't you? Just think your answers to me now, I'll hear them, don't worry Farooq._ "

" _Kill Harrison Wells...that's all I want._ "

" _Me as well, he hurt me too. He took away my sister, and he's gonna have to pay, that's why, join me, and I'll take care of you. Even the need to feed for power, I can cure that._ "

Farooq was surprised, and didn't quite believe Matt.

" _You can't..._ "

" _I can, and will, if you join me. You've got a mental block in your mind, it has you always craving electrical energy, I can cure that with my psychokinetic powers, so what do you say? Join me, and thrive in the new world order? Or, die by the hands of Harrison Wells? Because don't doubt it, he'll kill you, he sees you as a threat, and will take you out. But me, I see the potential within you, and I'll defend you from him, all I ask is, work for me, I'll take care of you, and get your revenge for your friends. You'll be apart of my family now, my Rogue's that will take charge of this city, and my other plans too._ "

Farooq thought about it.

Matt did offer him very good offers, as he believed Harrison Wells would kill him.

Also, a cure for his constant hunger for electrical powers, he believed Matt, and could see that he was speaking truth...

Or rather, Evil Matt was sending calming emotions into him, using his powers over to the brain to cause good feelings within him when Matt suggested that.

Farooq, in the end, wanted to be saved, so he bowed his head as Matt smirked.

" _Please...Please help me._ "

Evil Matt smirked, nodding his head.

" _I will. Now, I have to knock you out to keep face. But, I'll be back for you, and cure your feeding problem. Now, swear your allegiance to me._ "

" _I swear it._ "

" _Good man._ "

Evil Matt thrusted his head forward, colliding it with the mans head, so hard that it knocked him out.

Evil Matt shook his head, and stood up.

"All over."

He said as he put the necklace on again, his mind hadn't adjusted to the telepathy just yet.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells breathed a sigh of relief, as did the now recovered Barry.

"Aah. Barry, you okay my friend? Sorry about the lightning blasts that hit you, I'll make it up to you."

Evil Matt spoke with a chuckle, feeling his slip falling, but looked away so the others couldn't see his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I was afraid he was going to die. Thanks."

"Ooh no, thank you Barry, for protecting Caitlin for me." Matt smirked evilly, as he looked down at Farooq. " _Thank you very much Mr Allen for this lovely gift._ " His eyes briefly went towards Wells, and contemplated turning the gun on him, but knew he was down on energy right now, and couldn't fight Barry, so he stopped. " _Soon you little shit, you'll be on the end of a skewer, and my Blackout here is gonna help me. Soon Wells, you're gonna die._ "

Evil Matt slowly was forming his plan, becoming more and more excited.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at Barry again.

"By the way Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, who's faster, you or Sonic?"

"That's a very good question."

Cisco added, as Barry looked confused.

But then Evil Matt felt a pain in his chest.

"Ooh no, not now, I didn't even get to kill anyone..." He gripped his chest so the others couldn't see it. "No, no, no, no, no..."

Evil Matt lost control over himself, and turned to good Matt once more.

Matt looked around then sighed "Not again..." he whispered to himself, but he couldn't remember what Evil Matt did.

Matt looked around, as Caitlin walked over, and placed a hand on his back.

"Are you okay Matthew? Killing...I know it tears you up..."

"I'm okay Cait, don't worry...there wasn't a choice."

Matt turned towards Caitlin, who hugged Matt around his neck, and held him tightly.

* * *

A little while later, Harrison wheeled himself back to the place Rachael was within S.T.A.R Labs, and saw that she was on the ground, 'crying' causing Wells to turn his eyebrows upwards in a confused way.

"Rachael, what is wrong?"

She looked up, and whined.

"I'm sorry that he didn't try and kill Farooq, I was so scared for you baby. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to defy your orders, and go and search for you because I know you didn't want me to be revealed to the others, but I didn't want you to die, I was so sick with worry. I cried, and I heard noises, and I heard screams…no one died, did they? Barry, Cisco…Caitlin?"

Some hope leaked out at the end of her sentence, but Harrison denied it while shaking his head.

Harrison got out of his wheelchair, and walked over. Standing her up, he looked into her eyes.

"That wasn't your fault, you did as I asked, we couldn't know he'd team up with him. And no one died, we're all okay. Mr Stone came and helped us."

Rachael nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. Don't scare me like that again Harry baby."

She hugged him, her head on his shoulder. He patted the back of her head, as a sinister sneer graced her lips, Harrison couldn't see that though.

"It's fine, don't worry. The important thing is, Barry has got his speed back."

"Yeah, that's the most important thing, I'm so happy for you Harrison."

"Yeah, it all worked out in the end. So, no more tears."

Rachael wiped the fresh tears away, and gained a gentle disposition.

"No more tears. So, is the future okay again?"

"Let's see. But first..."

Wells gripped Rachael by the back of her head, pulling her backwards.

"O-Ow babe, w-what are you doing?"

"You're not lying to me, are you? I don't like liars, Rachael. If you're lying to me then..."

Rachael tried her best to shake her head.

"N-No, I promise...I wouldn't ever tu-turn on you, you know that...please, you're hurting me, I love you, please don't hurt me..."

Wells looked at her for deceit as she cried real tears, and though he didn't fully trust her, he still needed her, so let it go for now.

"As long as you're aware to not cross me." She nodded, as she fell against his chest. Wells then looked towards the hologram. "Gideon, show me the future."

Gideon showed him a holographic paper, as Rachael looked on, pissed that her plan didn't work, but still, glad that Harrison didn't find out that she essentially just tried to have him killed.

* * *

Matt returned towards the police station once it was all over, and Caitlin decided to go with him.

He explained what was going on, and she said that she wished to go, so they decided to go together, hand in hand.

As they walked in, Matt noticed Tockman was being taken out in a stretcher due to what he, and Iris did to him beforehand.

"Time will end-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

Matt brushed past him, and Caitlin followed beside him.

"So, he's the one that almost killed you."

"Yeah, seems crazed, doesn't he?"

Caitlin briefly looked back towards him, then shook her head.

"Indeed, he is. So, where is this Frankie?"

"My student, she's here somewhere."

Matt went into the office, and saw that Frankie was sat there.

As soon as she saw Matt, her eyes lit up happily, and rushed off the chair, hugging Matt around his chest area.

"Ooh Frankie, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, now that y-you're back."

Matt petted the young girls head, as Caitlin looked on.

"Yeah, I'm back now. Sorry for leaving, but I, had to do something-"

"Who's that girl? Your girlfriend?"

Caitlin blushed a little bit at being referred to as such, though she didn't mind. She was oddly okay with being referred to as his girlfriend.

"W-Well...Caitlin is...erm, she's very important to me..."

"Ooh, so your girlfriend?"

"Will you leave that alone please?"

Frankie giggled as she continued hugging Matt.

"Yeah...I'm just glad you're back, I was getting worried."

"Awww, don't be worried about me Frankie, I'm as tough as nails. Speaking of tough, I'm gonna have to get you back home, your parents will be worried about you."

Frankie's eyes went down to the ground.

"...No, they won't be..."

She spoke, barely above a whisper, so Matt didn't hear her.

"Don't worry Frankie, I'll explain to your parents what happened, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

He didn't know the truth, therefore, she couldn't say anything and stuck close by to Matt.

"I suppose..."

At that moment, Frankie's stomach began rumbling, and she gained an embarrassed face.

"Frankie, are you hungry?"

Caitlin asked kindly as she bent down to her level.

"A-Ah well, hostage situation, an-and all, m-made me a little hungry..."

"Aah, food. I'm hungry too. Hey Frankie, wanna get some food with me, and Caitlin?"

"Y-You sure it's okay? I don't really have any money-"

"It's okay Frankie, I'll get you something."

"But..."

"Hey, I'm super cool teacher, you're my cool student, I'll get you something after an ordeal like this, God knows I need something."

"O-Okay then!"

Like that, Matt, and Caitlin, still holding hands, walked towards the exit of the station.

However, as they walked, Frankie took Matt's hand shyly, and he looked down towards her.

She still seemed to be shaken up a little bit, so Matt gave her a smile, and held her hand like an older brother or father would their sibling or child comfortingly, something he had practice in with regards to Jean.

Caitlin also looked on, and saw Frankie looking at Matt like...the only adult that ever cared. She didn't know why she felt like that, but the admiration, and the look a teen gives an adult that they trusted, made her feel like that, and if Matt could make her feel like that, then Caitlin was happy.

* * *

The next day, Matt and Caitlin laid down on his bed together, mostly clothed, holding one another's hands tightly, so relieved that they could do this again. Since they had just woken up, they were in that morning bliss, the sun shining through the windows, and their warmth from the blanket over them made it all the more better.

After that night had gone down, Matt put away the gun and made sure that it was going to be fixed somehow. Cisco asked where he got it, but he was reluctant to say that he made it when he was evil to kill Barry and the others with, it wouldn't of been right.

He had taken Frankie home. She was a little shook up, but she'd be alright. Though he couldn't help but feel like, she was holding something back, and he didn't even know what that thing was either, and he was damned sure going to find out. And the parents themselves...it wasn't something that he cared to revisit honestly, he got bad feelings from them.

"I'm so glad you're okay Matthew."

Caitlin said as she smiled at him.

Matt himself looked towards her, and nuzzled her with his face.

"I'm okay, I'm just glad you are. I was worried sick about you."

"Me too." She smiled, running a finger over his healed lip. "And I'm glad this has healed. Your powers, are returning."

"Yeah, they are." To prove a point, Matt grabbed a cup, switched on the tap, and poured some water then brought it to the bed, glad that he could see it from here. "See? They're coming back, I'm glad."

"Yeah, but you still saved us without your powers. Just using yours, and Iris' heads, even helping Barry clear his own. That earns some brownie points."

Matt leaned closer, as he felt her finger brush over his lips.

"How do I get to spend them good doctor?"

Caitlin shook her head, and leaned forward.

"Anyway you like. Since you saved my life, a few times actually. Spend them anyway you like. But I do know, I'm not moving from this bed till at least, 12."

"Hmmm, sounds ambitious, not even leaving till 12? Sounds unlike you."

Caitlin leaned ever closer, so closer that their breaths could be felt on the other.

"I know, but after last night, I just…want to spend time in this bed, with you, and not move. Don't worry about S.T.A.R Labs, I'll smooth it over, somehow."

"Good, because I am not leaving this bed either. Metahuman's can wait."

"Yeah...ooh, by the way...that gun..."

"Eeh...I know where you're going with this...and let's say that I made it when I was evil...to kill Barry, Wells, and that man in yellow."

Caitlin was going to say something, but then she stopped herself, and hugged his head to her chest.

"I see, so you did huh..."

"Are you ashamed of me for using tech my evil side made to kill Barry and Wells to save you?"

Caitlin immediately shook her head.

"No, it was rather smart of you to do. So, got any other tech I should know about?"

"Hmmmm, a few. I'll tell you about it, but...hey, I remember, there's a cold gun kinda like Snart's, I have one of them. Do you want it? You could become semi Killer Frost?"

"But, I'm not evil, and that's my evil name."

She giggled out, as Matt chuckled as well.

"Alright then, Snow Angel, how about that."

"Corny." Matt stuck out his bottom lip, as Caitlin's eyes scanned his face. "D-Don't do that, it's too cute..." He continued to do it, knowing it worked on her, so she rolled her eyes, and kissed the top of his head. "Okay for now, it is Snow Angel. And me having a cold gun huh...you're really sure I'd have ice powers if I was a Meta."

"Eeh, I just thought it would suit you, pure like the snow you could make."

"That's sweet...and yeah, maybe I could have a cold gun in the future, would be nice. But, for now, forget all that, and come closer to me."

Matt began chuckling as he moved closer, and closer, Caitlin smiling as she giggled as well, just enjoying a quiet, normal day together, as…whatever they were.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, that happened! A few things happened actually. Rachael, showed just how manipulative she can really be, and played Farooq and Tony together to kill the others, and is quite good at being an actress actually. Frankie, Iris, and Matt saved the day at the police station, and worked together to save Barry and the gang, even Matt showing off the gun he made way back when he was evil. I'm sure most guessed what it was, and someone on the team might be receiving that in the future. Speaking of Frankie, we got hints to her powers, and her 'other side' showing up, and we're super close to the Frankie centered chapter now.**

 **But, Evil Matt saved Farooq, just what are his plans? He's got Peekaboo, and a mysterious man already working with him, and now wants Farooq. Well, we'll see more of his plans in the future. Next chapter, we're gonna be delving more into Hartley's friendship with Matt, and Rachael as well, learning a little more about her as well as the return of Top, and two other previous Metahuman's.**

 **Well, that's about it for now, until next chapter! Thanks to reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **pyrojack25; We are indeed, just a chapter or so before that~ Yeah, I know what you mean.**

 **hellspam; Yeah, Frankie really did shine last chapter, and next chapter is her main chapter, Frankie central. Ooh she will be going there, other things will be happening as well. I'm glad, they have their ups, and downs, but they do have a good bond, due to being friendly Metahuman's, and can understand such things about one another. Aah, Rachael, she'll be around for a bit yet, and yeah, you never know, Caitlin might be the one who ends her. Heh, that would be pretty funny huh.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, she's a very...special kind of person.**

 **bigfan22; Thanks very much! Yeah, it is a challenge, but I like doing it, it is my hobby and all. He does yeah, Evil Matt is quite the evil genius, but not unbeatable, we'll be seeing that in the future. Yeah, his plans will be hinted at throughout most of the season I'd say, with more details given about it rather soon. Yeah, in her own right, Rachael is rather ruthless, yet, we see a little more, humanity in this chapter, it is small but there are some hints this chapter about her human side. Ooh their backgrounds, we'll see some of it in this chapter actually, a hint at a larger pond for both of them. He doesn't no, but we'll see in this chapter that Ra's and Matt are quite, close in their own way, and for that reason, we'll find out in the future. We did yeah, he's done something like it before, but he did it on command this time, even if it failed, he still did it. It does yeah, and we'll be seeing more of the applications of telekinesis in the future. Tactile telekinesis, he'll be able to use that more easily in future chapters when we get there. I think we're past that part of the story, right? I'd have to go back and watch it again, but didn't she die pretty early in season 3? Even then, when she is brought back, Matt and Sara, are gonna be meeting up again. I can't say what about, but he might even cross over into Legend's on an occasion. I'm thinking of him crossing over to Supergirl next season, and Arrow sometime in the future as well, with and without Team Flash. For when that rage thing comes up, I might have Matt crossover, and help out with that, as we've got hints of Matt's powers over emotions, and rage is quite the emotion, he could help bring her out of it. And I agree, Sara could use a break. Eh, well he's, as in this little flashback bit, he's slightly better than Sara, but not by much as the hints suggest. Nyssa, in the flashback, he wouldn't be. In the current timeline, I'd say he's probably around Nyssa level without his powers, with his powers, stronger than her, but not above Ra's level of skill. He's stronger than Oliver in a mano e mano fight, while in this part of the story, before Oliver's fought Ra's Al Ghul. And yeah, he'll be improving his fighting capabilities, not just with his powers either. And thank you! Yeah, every Thursday until further notice will be when I update this fic.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He has yeah, he's shown that he can be a hero without his powers. And yeah he does have some skills that aren't all physical, Matt is pretty smart, he's street smart especially, he might not be a super genius, but he can think of things on the fly, and can use his surrounding's, and smarts to his own advantage. Hmmm, well, there are a few things that could be, maybe a future with Matt and Caitlin doing, things could be one. She is, and next chapter, is going to be Frankie's very own special chapter, we'll be seeing more of the plunky young girl in that chapter. And yeah, he's got three, including Shawna, and unknown man, and now Farooq, just what is he planning?**

 **Guest 1; It'll probably be Caitlin that goes with him to meet Frankie's foster dad, so she'll probably be doing something like that.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds cool, it could be a good idea, and yeah, I like it. He does, and if it goes down like that, he'd be the one to kill her for his father, to help him move on. Yeah, they're around 14 to 15 in that part, so romance can start then. For Luna, she could always just be aged up a little bit, so she's in the same year as oc and Harry and such. I'm sure it wouldn't really change anything at all. Hehe, to scare Draco huh, that could be quite the achievement~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks very much! He did yeah, they both stepped up when need be. She really did, didn't she? We'll be seeing even more in this chapter of the devious side of Rachael. Well, take a guess really, we'll find out eventually on what he said, but guess if you'd like, you could be right, or wrong. But yeah, she is a good actress to go with her powers of changing her appearance. Yeah, he doesn't fully trust her, he just doesn't think she's clever enough to truly turn on him. Hmmm, could be, could be. She is yeah, we'll be seeing a full Magenta next chapter, with a hint of it at the end of this.**

 **Guest 3; Well, it could happen sooner than you think. But yeah, he does seem to be able to connect with her, and does kinda treat her like his daughter in some regards. Yeah, she's not gonna be a full member of the team in season one, Matt will be, apprehensive about it due to her age, but we'll see her grow as a character, and see her mature as we go on. Yeah, I don't see why not, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Lightwave; They have yeah, they showed not everything takes superpowers. He does yeah, just what has he got planned anyway? I'm glad because soon, she's gonna be becoming a main character, with her chapter being next, a chapter focused mostly around Frankie, and her growing struggles as a person and such. But yeah she is, and she'll show some of that in this chapter, setting up next chapter. Well, we'll be exploring more into Rachael as the series goes on, with some major hints this chapter.**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, that would be a funny moment between the two of them yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I can confirm that he will team up with Arrow, and Supergirl, and even the Legend's on separate occasions away from when Flash does it as well as the big crossovers as well. Yeah, that could be during season 2 of the Flash, since Ra's dies at the end of season 3 of Arrow which coincides with season 1 of Flash. I like that, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Ragna; Yeah, true enough, it is, and it can't really be said anything against it huh. That could be a cool villain, I like it. That's because of personal reasons, not something I'd want to discuss publicly, but I've had to change things around a little bit, and also had to hold things back but I'm slowly getting back into the rhythm of things.**

 **Neonlight01; Well, take a guess what really pissed her off, though she does hint at it in this chapter when she's speaking to Caitlin. Exactly, it isn't all about powers, sometimes brains do come into it, and Iris along with Matt aren't lacking in that department, they aren't S.T.A.R Labs level, but they aren't bad either. Yeah, Frankie seems to be a fan favourite, which is good since she's going to become a main character from the next chapter onwards, well she already has been. They worked together, and though it was painful to Matt, he still showed what he has got with his telepathy powers. Aah, what does the Mentalist have planned I do wonder...we'll see soon in the future.**

 **Guest 6; Ooh yeah, he will take her with him most of the places he goes.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Rage of the previous Rogue's!**

 **A few years ago...**

"Hah!"

"Nice try, but try this!"

"Yeah, yeah, try me, and I'll show you why I'm very dangerous."

"Hmph, I'm not afraid of you."

Blow for blow, a man and woman matched one another.

Blonde hair flew around the faces of the pair, as they came at one another.

Fist met fist, and blocked strikes, and powerful strikes, but neither seemed to be getting one up on the other. It was a fierce battle, as bodies around them were scattered, bodies of that of members of the League of Assassins, lesser members, standing in what appeared to be something like that of a courtyard, and these two fierce warriors kept at one another, a man looking on with a tilted head, and then there was a young woman looking on as well.

She was quite young, and kept looking on at the warriors, and was amazed.

But at the fighting pair, she was amazed.

She could only hope that she could fight like that, but they were jumping, ducking, blocking and striking one another. Even their sweat seemed to bounce off one another, meshing together, and yet, they didn't seem to be fighting at all.

It truly was an art between them, and a dance between two fighters.

Neither went for the kill, yet they weren't holding back either.

"Amazing..."

"Aren't they just?"

The man from before spoke out, and walked next to the young girl.

She looked right towards him, seeing his young appearance as well, though he had a beard on his face, it didn't look good.

"Who are they?"

"Matt, and Sara, as they liked to be called and Ra's allows them for, reasons I don't know, two of the strongest warriors in the League. See those men on the ground?" The girl nods. "They took them out, weaponless. They all had weapons like swords, knives, and such, but their teamwork, is amazing, some of the best in the League, it is amazing to watch them fight together, even if they both are annoying." His eyes went towards the girl. "You're...new. Ra's let you in?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm new, I want to be an assassin for Master Ra's Al Ghul, and he accepted me."

"Of course you do, and maybe he thought it would be fun." The man sighed out. "Those emotions you have, you'll have to rid yourselves of them...well, it seems Matt there, seems to be able to keep them."

The young girl tipped her head.

"Why?"

"Because he's Ra's favourite."

The man seemed disgruntled as he said that.

The match between Matt and Sara continued on, coming at one another again and again, and matched blow for blow.

Truly, they didn't seem to be fighting anymore, it was almost an art form they were doing, and the young girl seemed to be really excited to see them.

The blonde Sara grabbed a staff from the side, broke it in two, and swung one for Matt's head, and another for his legs.

Matt jumped sideways, his body looking like a pinwheel as the staffs went under, and above him, avoiding both of them, and then jumped to the side, grabbing a staff himself, twirling it around in his fingers, the young girl watching with her eyes sparkling in the sun at the sight that she could see before her, while the young man looked jealous.

"Come on Sara, let's see what you got."

"Hmm, winner gets to decide which position."

Sara rasped out rather hungrily.

"Sure, when I win-"

"Confident." Sara spat out as she twirled her own weapons. "But, that doesn't mean a thing to me!"

Sara jumped with her staff, swinging one of them down.

Matt jumped to the side and swung right for her upper body. Using her other staff, she blocked the staff with her own, as she landed on the ground. Just as she did though, Matt turned the staff clockwise, causing the young girl to let her staff drop to the side Matt taking that chance to get in close with her, thrusting his opened palm towards her chest.

Just as it was about to touch her, she dropped her other staff, and grabbed his wrist, blocking the strike.

"Nice."

Matt complimented, as Sara smirked.

"Indeed."

Sara used this chance to snake herself onto his body, jumping and having her legs around his neck, and her face turning downwards in a smirk, Matt smirking upwards.

"My head's always between your legs nowadays."

Sara's face turned slightly pink at the suggestive tone he used, but then chuckled.

"You have no idea, and they'll be there later to, when I dominate you!"

Sara twisted her body backwards, clutching his neck, and brought his upwards.

He flipped over her, and she expected him to land on the ground, but he didn't.

He bent his legs in just the right way so he looked to be crouching, the young woman being surprised as she looked down at him.

"Who's dominating who sweetie?"

His voice sounded lustful, as he reversed the situation, and brought Sara down onto the ground.

Quickly, his legs wrapped around her own body, and he took her arm, his legs wrapped around it, and held away from her, and his hand laid on her wrist so she couldn't escape. She tried escaping, but he had a tight hold on her.

"Bastard."

She growled with a discontented face.

"Oh don't show such a face, you won yesterday. It brings up my score to an even 78 with your own 78."

Sara smirked.

"Whoever gets 80 first, get's to do one thing sexual without any hold backs, no questions asked, and no complaining either."

"I'm down with that, and you'll be too."

Sara shook her head as Matt let her go.

He jumped to his feet and held out his hand for her.

"Oh, will I now?"

She asked, taking his hand.

He pulled her up as he replied.

"Yup, that's right."

"Of course you do."

Sara leaned closer, and caught his lips in a fiery kiss, which he returned quite ferociously.

The man near the girl rolled his eyes, as the girl watched on.

She watched as their kiss turned quite sexually charged, she even removed his shirt, and she saw his body, toned body at that, his abs, and everything. His hands slid up her body, briefly cupping her chest, and went through her hair, as her own hands went down, griping his butt, and even smacking him as well, causing both of them to groan.

Once they broke away, the man sighed.

"Seems like they have stopped, thankfully."

As he said that, the pair walked closer, hand in hand.

"Hey-"

"Tch, don't talk to me."

The man walked away as Matt cocked his head.

"What's got his panties in a twist?"

"I kicked crap out of him yesterday."

Sara explained as the girl, with starry eyes, moved closer.

Matt looked between Sara, and the girl, then gestured to the girl while looking at Sara.

"Who's this bitch?"

"How the hell am I meant to know that?"

Matt shrugged as the girl put her hands together.

"M-My names Rachael, I'm new here, it is a pleasure to meet both of you! I saw what you did, and it was amazing, you both are incredible fighters!"

Matt and Sara exchanged glances, then talked to one another.

"So, I was thinking, since I won Sara, we'd try something, more extravagant. That is, if you're not with Nyssa tonight."

"No, she's busy."

She replied, as Rachael looked between them.

As they talked, a man with a beard, and wore special looking robes came out of the main building, strolling over to him.

Sara, and Rachael bowed their heads, as Matt looked on, not bowing. The young man from before looked on, from the shadows.

The gentlemen closed the distance, then turned his eyes towards Matt.

"Why aren't you bowing?"

"I'm not bowing to you."

He growled out, as the man walked closer.

He got into Matt's face, who didn't back down for even a second.

Their eyes met one another in a fiery exchange.

Rachael looked nervous, she wasn't sure what was going to happen, she thought that they could have a fight...

But, then Matt's face broke out into a smile as the man seemed to drop the icy stare.

"Ra's, something going on?"

"No, you've met the new member. She's rough around the edges, but potential is within her. See to it that she's trained up."

He spoke towards Matt, who nodded.

"Anything for you Ra's. I wouldn't let you down."

Ra's finger went over Matt's face like a father would their child.

"See that you don't, my boy."

Matt smiled as Ra's raised his head.

"Anything else Ra's?"

"A mission, I want you, and that girl beside you to do a mission for me tomorrow morning at 8 for me."

"Leave it to us, right Sara?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be hard."

Sara admitted casually, Rachael looking on and didn't know why they were speaking like they were casual friends.

"Good, then I'll leave you to get ready, and give you the details at a later date."

Matt nodded, as did Sara.

Ra's left the area, as Sara stood up, her arms wrapping around Matt's waist.

"We only have 18 hours."

"There's plenty of things we can do in 18 hours."

Matt suggested, pushing a bang behind Sara's ear.

"How adventurous."

Rachael stood up, as the young man from before shook his head with some jealous.

"Erm...sir, you and Ra's Al Ghul seemed to be...familiar to one another."

"Oh, he's cool, I respect him, he respects me." He sighed out, then turned fully to Rachael. "Well, Rachael, was it?" Rachael nodded. "Don't worry, I'll train you up."

"Thank you, sir."

Rachael bowed her head, as Matt took Sara's hand.

"Coming?"

"Dirty boy."

Matt snickered, as the pair walked away.

Rachael looked on at the powerful, commanding Matt, and felt her cheeks, turning slightly red.

* * *

 **Present day...**

"Hmmmmm..."

Matt, nearly nude save for his underwear, was hunched over in the kitchen, cooking some breakfast for him, and Caitlin.

He had a semi serious look on his face, as he used his telekinesis to float everything that was around up and cook.

He did enjoy having his powers sometimes, they really did come in handy.

As he cooked, Caitlin, dressed in her slender nightdress, caught the sight of the bent over Matt, and couldn't resist.

She walked closer, and groped him from behind, causing him to jump.

"G-Geez, Cait~"

She let out a smile as she hugged around his upper body.

"Leaving the bed like that, I was worried about you."

"Worried?"

He shot back, and saw that her bottom lip quivered.

"Okay, I wanted a kiss this morning."

Matt turned towards her, giving her said kiss.

"There, fulfilled."

"Good boy." She giggled, as she held onto him. "So, you're making breakfast."

"I'm even making you some lunch, so you don't skip it. I know you have a tendency to do that."

Caitlin showed a cute little pout on her lips, as Matt pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, if you're making me something, I'm sure to like it. I usually love your food." She bequeathed a smile. "You know, while I was in bed this morning, I was thinking about something."

"Hmmm?"

He hummed as he flipped some waffles.

"Yes, I've been thinking, something about you actually."

"Ooh that's never good."

He teased, Caitlin pulling him closer.

"It's serious."

"Okay, I'm listening."

He paid her his full attention, Caitlin's hand resting on his lower back as Matt used his telekinesis to cook the food, and flip things if they need it.

"I've been thinking, have you ever thought about, learning about medicine?"

"Hahahaha!" Matt laughed, but when he saw her serious face, he receded. "Cait, I'm not smart enough to learn about extensive medical stuff, that's your thing, and that's what I love about you..." Caitlin's face turned slightly red at the mention of the word 'love'. "A-Ah, love as in, your medical stuff! L-Love is something t-that we haven't talked about y-yet, and it is too soon s-so...l-let's talk about something else...d-doctor huh, I'm not smart enough for that."

"Not doctor...but, how about, learning more about, medicine, and the brain and all...you could become my assistant? And not smart enough, you're very smart, you just need confidence in it is all. I'm not asking you to become a trained neurosurgeon, I just thought you'd benefit from that, with your powers, knowing more about the human mind, could help your telepathic powers."

"Ooh, I see. So, you want me to be your nurse huh~?"

At the playful tone, Caitlin adopted a wider smile.

"Maybe. Nurse Stone, Dr Snow is calling for a kiss~"

Matt chuckled, and delivered said kiss to her, and held her closer to his body.

"There we go my lovely Doctor, Nurse Stone delivered said kiss~"

Caitlin ran a hand down his body, and then up to his face.

"Think about it?"

"Yeah, for you, I'll do anything. I'll think about it only if you think about me training you to defend yourself."

Caitlin made an unpleasant face.

"I'm never going to be able to jump around and kick box and punch people like you can."

"No maybe not. But one day, what if Barry and I aren't around and someone jumps you from behind. I can teach you how to defend yourself from such a thing. I'm not asking you to become Black Belt Caitlin, just know some hand to hand so if anything ever does come up, you can defend yourself, and at least get away." Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows. "For me? I'll do your medical studies if you let me teach you how to defend yourself. I'm a pretty good teacher, I even learned from the best ever~"

Caitlin sighed in defeat, consenting with her head.

"Sure, maybe knowing how to defend myself would be good, I could beat up Cisco!"

"Heh, I could train you so you could take down some low level Meta's if you'd like?"

"Sounds appealing, okay why not? Sure, I'll do it. Now breakfast-"

Just as she was about to speak, Matt felt someone coming closer.

"Someone's at the door."

Caitlin smiled, kissing his chest.

"I'll get it."

"I'll get breakfast ready then."

Caitlin slipped out of the kitchen, and grabbed a dressing robe from nearby.

She walked to the door, and opened it...only to be surprised to see Rachael stood there, shock on both of their faces.

"Ooh my, is that you Caitlin?"

"Rachael. I thought Matthew told you to never come back here again."

Caitlin spat out, she really did hate Rachael, more than she thought possible.

"Well, I've decided to forgive him for leaving me, and take him back."

Caitlin shook her head, disappointed.

"More like, you can't even get over the fact that Matthew dumped you, for being a two timing cheater, and now are here to beg him to take you back."

"And what are you doing? Playing house whore?"

Rachael spat back furiously.

Caitlin resisted the urge to punch her.

"No, Matthew and I are dating now, I'm his girlfriend, a hell of a better one than you were to him. I don't treat him like crap on the floor. We treat one another with respect, kindness, and love, and I'd appreciate it if you left us alone before Matthew has to see you again, I don't want him to relive the horrible things that you put him through."

Rachael folded her arms in a huff.

"Sure you are, you were after him before even we broke up. You're the reason we broke up, you heartless hooker."

"The only way you feel superior is if you call them degrading names. I won't degrade myself with useless name calling. But, for your information, the reason you two broke up was because, you were basically being a Hitler towards him, the way you spoke, how terrible you made him feel, the way you cheated on him, and broke him down piece by piece. He's happy now, we're happy now, so why don't you just leave and save yourself the embarrassment of even trying. Matthew and I, are in a committed relationship, and we don't need you rearing your ugly head. Oh, by the way, between us, you're more heartless than I am."

Rachael felt, distraught.

She felt anger building and wanting to be released.

She truly hated Caitlin.

But then, she smirked, thinking of a way to get back at Caitlin.

"Awww, do you love Matt~? Must kill you to know that he was mine first."

"No, it really doesn't. We all make mistakes, and I'm looking right at one."

Rachael tightened her hands and wanted to punch Caitlin in the face.

However, before she could, Matt came around the corner, and hugged Caitlin from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, and gave her neck a kiss, without realizing it was Rachael.

"Cait, who's at the..." He turned his eyes upwards, and his smile dropped into an angry frown. "I told you to never come here again."

"Well, I've been thinking Matt, and I am ready to take you back now. I forgive you."

Caitlin shook her head with a disbelieving look on her face.

Matt on the other hand just held a glare, as Caitlin held onto one of his hands, his arms still lovingly draped around her stomach.

"That's nice, but no thanks Rachael. Get over your delusions, and leave us alone. I'm with Caitlin now."

"B-But you're my guy!"

She argued angrily, showing some more of a truer colours.

"I'm Cait's guy now. Rachael, just leave me alone, I don't love you, I don't even like you anymore. You hurt me, you betrayed my trust, and I've moved on after everything I did for you, how I protected you from Ra's, he was going to...do things to you, and I had to leave the place I call home because of you. I'm with a girl that doesn't hurt me, someone that loves me. If you care about me even a little bit, then leave me alone, and if you don't at all, then leave me alone. I'm happy, I'm with Caitlin, and I don't need you anymore. Get lost."

Rachael breathed out heavily, a hint of a tear in her eye.

"Fine, enjoy one another, you bastards!"

"We will."

Caitlin said as she turned away, hugging onto Matt's body. Matt cuddled her back, as he stared at Rachael.

"Leave, save yourself some dignity. Move on with your life, because I am done with your mind games."

Rachael took a step back, growling angrily.

She then turned her head, and body, moving away.

Matt shut the door, not seeing Rachael's wet eyes.

Matt looked down at Caitlin, and gave her a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but this isn't about me. How are you? Seeing her again, must've brought up, old feelings."

Matt sighed as he walked to the couch. He sat down, and Caitlin hopped onto his lap, hugging around his neck.

"I'm okay..."

"Really?"

She could see past his lie, so he said the truth.

"No...seeing her brought it back, everything she did to me, the lies, the men...but, I have you now, I've moved on. You're my girl now, my one and only, right?"

"Hehe, I'm your girl. And you're my one and only guy. Don't let Rachael interfere with you, and your life now, you've moved on from that, and are stronger for it."

"Yeah, you're right. You always are, so smart, cute, kick ass when need be, is there anything you aren't capable of being?"

"Well..." Caitlin pretended to be smug, then giggled as he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm very hungry right now, and I know the cure, from my very own Nurse Stone."

"Ten CC's of food, coming up my lady! And CC's is for cupcakes~"

Matt lifted Caitlin and carried her to the kitchen as the pair shared a laugh together.

* * *

"Wow, Harry baby, I didn't expect that, you're actually leaving S.T.A.R Labs?"

Rachael was quite, stunned by what was going on, she didn't expect to hear Harrison Wells say that. But here he was, saying it loudly, and in proudly mode. Though she could tell that it was reluctant as well, she didn't like it.

"I am, and while I'm away, I wish for you to stay at my home, and not here, I don't want you to be discovered yet, and I definitely don't want you trying your revenge plan on Dr Snow either, do you understand me?"

Rachael showed a small pout on her lips, nodding her head.

"I get it baby, I won't do anything, I promise. But still, baby, while you're away, want me to do anything for you? Anyone you need assassinating?"

"Just make sure Mr Stone stays alive, he's my contingency plan. If Barry fails, then I need Mr Stone to use his powers as well. I need him to do it, okay? Make sure that nothing bad happens to him, and I am serious about Dr Snow, Rachael. I don't want you getting any ideas."

She rolled her eyes, but did as he said.

"I get it Harry baby, I won't do anything. I can keep it in until later, right? I'll get my revenge later on, right Harry baby? I'll be able to kill off whoever is pissing me off, right? Once we begin the true plan, right? I need to after all, I can't let them live, it would be asking quite a hefty fine there, I wouldn't like it at all."

"Right, until then, they are off limits. I just need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't die. But after that, I don't care what you do. Kill, don't, as long as it isn't anyone I said not to, I don't care, and definitely, don't be caught."

She nodded her head, almost sweetly.

Her smile shone, and Harrison didn't know if he could trust that smile.

She was quite, the person.

He couldn't deny that he hadn't met anyone like her before, she was quite the weird person, and even then, she wasn't all that reliable, but she was headstrong, and she also was good at what she did, so he could see the usefulness that she could bring to him.

But something in the back of his mind was wary of her, and her intentions. After all, she also was quite manipulative if she needed to be, but he was pretty sure that he could see through her lies…boy was he wrong.

"I won't be, geez. Have some trust in me. Haven't I proven my loyalty to you before Harry baby? I've been thinking, and I've been kinda hoping that we could end up doing things when you get back. Will you please love me when you get back?"

Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps."

Rachael pursed her lips, but he just looked at her with an uncertain face.

Something about her, he wasn't sure, but it seemed like she had some idea.

* * *

"Y-You're gonna be what!?"

Matt was baffled as he looked towards Barry, Cisco, and Harrison Wells. They all stood before him in S.T.A.R Labs, and he looked, shocked, Caitlin stood beside him, the man couldn't believe what was going on right now.

"As we said Mr Stone, Barry, Cisco, and I are going to be taking a trip to Star City as the Arrow seems to be needing help over there. While we're gone, you, and Dr Snow here shall be providing the cities protection."

Even though it was Harrison who answered, he didn't like it, and just sighed weakly at him.

"O-Oh, I see…"

Matt looked between them, and still was shocked.

He didn't know why the hell this had come up now, he didn't even know what they were going for. He knew it had to do with the Arrow, but he didn't know what it was about, and for even Harrison Wells to be going, he wasn't going to say no to that, not seeing him for a few days would be the best idea.

"Sorry to spring it on ya all of a sudden dude, but this is the Arrow we're talking about! We don't get to see that every day! And he needs my, Dr Wells, and Barry's help here! Of course, we gotta keep secret identities, and while we're away, you've got to look after the city."

Cisco said with an overwhelming smile that wouldn't leave his lips.

Matt looked towards Caitlin who smiled right back at him.

"So, it's gonna be me, and Cait, alone, here."

"Pretty much. Best protect the place while we're gone. We've got strange…well, it was some green rock to explore, it's gonna be cool!"

Barry looked like a kid that was in a candy shop, and that never was a good thing.

"Okay, that's great, seems like I am going to be in charge of the city. Gonna feel like the time before Flash came around again." Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "N-Not that I don't like having you around Barry! I enjoy it very much!"

Matt covered as Caitlin rolled her eyes with a sly smile on her lips.

"Okay…I'll take that as a good thing, I will…"

Matt patted Barry on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Barry, leave this city to me. With my telekinetic abilities now finally working for me and not against me, I along with Caitlin here should be able to do something with these Meta's, leave it to us now."

"Great, then we'll see you in a few days. Oh, while I'm away, about Iris, and all…"

Matt nodded his head at Barry's worried looking face.

"Don't worry Barry, I'll keep her safe as well. Go, enjoy your time with the Arrow, and leave this city in my, and Cait's capable hands, I think we'd be able to do something, quite amazing together, don't you think so Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded her head, resting a hand on his lower back secretly, rubbing gently.

"Yeah, leave it to us now guys, and enjoy your trip. Bring us back something good."

"Then, we're off! Come on everyone! Oooh the Arrow! It is going to be great!"

Cisco cheered as he walked down the corridor, and so did Wells, wheeling that was. Barry looked between Matt, and Caitlin briefly, before Matt waved Barry off, and so did Caitlin as well, so Barry took his time to the door.

"Good luck you two."

"Yup, we'll be doing our best Barry, just make sure that he is okay in that Starling city, and oh, say hey to Felicity for me."

"Will do."

Barry took off, leaving Matt, and Caitlin alone.

They waited for a few moments, before making sure that they were gone, before turning to one another, and smiled.

"We're ruling the roost now, Cait."

"Don't forget, there's no Barry or Cisco, or Dr Wells. We'll be on our own, so we've got to be careful."

Matt knew she'd say something like that, and it made him love her even more.

"Always so cautious, but I hear what you're saying, I won't leave anything to chance. Don't worry Dr Snow, I shall be the best Meta in Central City! Leave it to me my good woman, and I'll make sure all of the bad Meta's are locked away! Okay Captain?!"

He did a mini salute, so Caitlin allowed a small giggle to escape her lips, hugging around his waist. Bringing him even closer.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to do it. Besides, you've got Iris helping you as well…speaking of, why don't you ask her to come here while they are away? It would be great, she knows I know about you, and the others aren't around to say anything either."

"Yeah, that sounds good. My little team that I've been building. Cait, are you on my team?"

Caitlin pulled herself even closer to Matt, nodding her head.

"I'm always on your team Matthew."

Matt chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her ever closer.

"Wow, just think, we'll have this entire building to ourselves for a little while. I think that would be amazing, just think of the house parties-"

"We're not throwing house parties."

Caitlin swiftly reminded, so Matt chuckled.

"Can we at least have a private party together then?"

Caitlin briefly thought about it, before nodding her head.

"I don't see why not." She smiled, as she pushed Matt against the console. "Now, I've been dying to do this since they had…"

She didn't finish her sentence and ended up kissing Matt on the lips, as she pushed him onto the console sensually, a few buttons making beeping noises but it didn't matter right now, she was enjoying her private time with Matt, and this was how she was going to do it as well.

Even the thought of doing it in the lab, seemed to fill her mind. While she usually was the straight and cut scientist, the very idea that she could be caught, actually was an interesting development for her.

As they kissed, their police scanner went off, stopping their kissing.

Caitlin went over to the console, and looked at the screen.

"Seems like we have a live one Matthew. Ready?"

Matt nodded his head, and suited up, using his telekinetic abilities to help him equip his suit.

"Gotta contact Iris, my partner."

"Hey, I thought I was your partner."

She joked, Matt placing a hand on her cheek, rubbing gently.

"Don't worry, you're always my partner."

Matt took out of there, using his abilities to fly away.

* * *

"Aaaaaand! Another one down partner! How many does that make now exactly?"

Matt returned to where his, and Iris' secret hideout was, to see Iris smiling right at him. She raised her hand, and he did the same, slapping it together in a high five type clap together, and that made the pair of them smile.

Due to the fact that since the incident with Farooq, they had been working together quite well, and even without the Flash, they had managed to take down several Meta's together. Both pulled their weight. Matt out on the field, and Iris provided great support from the hideout. Of course, they weren't S.T.A.R Labs, and they weren't going to pretend to be either. But, they did things quite well, and managed to hold down the Meta's that Flash wouldn't be able to get either. It was, pretty awesome for the pair of them.

"Yeah, we did! Damn, that makes like four Meta's this week, and it's only Tuesday. We do make a pretty effective team, don't we?"

Matt nodded as he took off his face mask, revealing his face to her.

"Exactly. I didn't think we'd be this good. We're not speedy like Flash, but we aren't bad either. I think we have done pretty well honestly."

Iris showed a slight smile on her lips.

"I told you we'd be great together. Though, I have been thinking about it, and these Meta's, I presume that someone besides the poilice has to take them somewhere. Do you think S.T.A.R Labs are doing anything?"

Matt also wondered about that. Since they began locking Meta's away, he hadn't really seen people trying to help them. Not that he could blame them, everyone was busy. Matt himself was busy, and didn't know when the right time would be to help them out.

"I don't know about that." He fibbed, he couldn't reveal much about them. "But, I do know that we just stopped our fourth Meta together!"

"Damn right we did!"

Once again, they high fived one another.

They did work well together, they couldn't even deny it for a second. They meshed well together, and they were pretty smart together. Of course, they weren't on the same intellect as S.T.A.R Labs, but for now, they didn't have to be. They both brought something, unique to the table, and Iris herself has been gaining better knowledge of computer systems, and helping guide Matt to places that he needed to be, or where the Meta would be, and helped him from her end.

All in all, they did mesh well together, and they did make a difference, at least that's how they saw it anyway.

"Well, since it is late, I suppose we should be getting home. I'll drop you off if you want?"

Matt spoke, Iris showing a slightly disappointed face.

"That's sounds great but still… Got to work at Jitter's tomorrow, that's gonna be a drag. I mean, I have to work and all, but it feels like it cuts down time in here, and no offense to the Jitter's people, I would prefer to be here honestly. Here, I make a difference, there…I pour coffee, not really making much of a difference, huh."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, and could see why she would say something like that.

"You've got a point. Hmmmm, how to fix something like that…?"

"Well, I have been thinking, and feel free to say no if you like, but I have been thinking about, working here, Matt."

"Working…in the club?"

Iris nodded, and took out some papers. She handed them towards Matt, and he took them.

"See, my resume is enclosed, among references, and other things. I know it seems out of the blue, but think about it. If I work here, then if anything comes up, all I have to do is slip downstairs, and enter this room to offer you my support from here, don't I? Of course, it might seem weird, having you for a boss and all, but I just thought that maybe you could…we could work together, here. As I said, feel free to say no, just in case, I just thought it might be good that we do something like-"

"Okay Iris, I don't need to see your resume." He handed it her back, causing confusion on her, she wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Iris, you really think that I wouldn't hire you right on the spot?"

"Y-You mean it? I had this entire speech prepared and to explain my good, and bad points…not so much the bad points though, and mostly, if not all on the good points. But still, I was going to do…I'm gonna shut up now."

Matt nodded as he smiled.

"Don't worry so much about it Iris, I think it's a great idea. Though when I'm in like boss mode, I won't be able to give you any special treatment."

Iris knew of that, and could see why.

"Sure, I get it. Favouritism is a no go. Got it."

"And, you'll probably have to be with Hartley as well…"

"Ugh, not the dick."

She complained, but Matt chuckled awkwardly.

"He can be annoying, but I have to hand it to him, he's improved my business. At first, I thought he was just going to be a dick as well, but he has improved it, and I am happy. But yeah, since you're going to be new and all…it's going to be something alright."

"Okay, I'll get along with the di…eeh, I mean with Hartley I suppose. Though if he says anything bad to me-"

"Ooh you have permission to yell at him back, and if he says anything, just say that you got permission from me."

Iris hugged onto Matt's body tightly.

"Yay, I knew my bestie would say that! S-So, I have a job here, right?"

"We'll set up the details later, you'll be on a probably higher wage than you are at Jitter's, purely because of the job I have in mind for you…though, you might have to deal with some people that aren't, the best. You know with people getting drunk and all, seems like a common reoccurrence and all."

"Aah, don't worry, I've dealt with my fair share of dicks before, I can do it again. But yay, this is going to be awesome! We're gonna be working together not only Metahuman wise, but also, job wise, this is going to be the best!"

Iris really didn't know what she was letting herself in for.

* * *

Later that night, Matt was at his own apartment, on the computer, bringing up some files that he had been meaning to catch up on.

Caitlin, was in the shower.

It took a lot of self restraint to not at least look, but he knew better.

He wouldn't betray Caitlin's trust in him for a quick glance, rewards came to those who wait after all.

He had to push those thoughts out of his mind, and concentrate on what he was doing…though that was difficult.

When she came out of the shower room, she was clad in only a towel, covering the important parts of course. Though for Matt's mental state, and lust, it wasn't doing him any favours at all, especially when he got a good view of her.

"Damn it Cait, are you trying to turn me on!? Wet….and dressed like that?! Seriously?! I mean, damn it Cait…"

Caitlin showed a small smile, and if he didn't know better, then he would swear that it is a teasing smile all the same.

"You never know, maybe I am." She joked as she strolled across the apartment to the bedroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

The door to the bedroom closed, and Matt inhaled, and exhaled a few times, trying to control whatever was deep within him. He was sure that she was teasing him by this point. But, he wasn't going to let her win…easily anyway.

Said minute came and went, and she came out, dressed in a nightdress, her hair still wet, but was drying. Matt wasn't sure what the hell she was trying to do to him now, all he knew was that she was being quite, the person with him.

She strolled over, and sat beside him, where she hugged onto his arm, and snuggled against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to go home tomorrow."

"Oh?"

He questioned, as he continued sorting out files.

"Yeah, I'm running out of clothes, and my others are going to need washing. Need to go and get some. I just haven't wanted to go home for a few days now, I like staying here with you."

"Aah, I should make a draw for you to have some clothes here then, huh."

He joked out, but she took it seriously, and looked towards him with slight passionate eyes.

"Really?"

Matt stopped what he was doing, so he could nod his head.

"Yeah, I can make room if you want to have a draw here."

"Then, I'll make a draw for you as well when you stay over."

"Heck, we're usually here or at yours, we might as well have places for both of our clothes, right?"

Caitlin leaned up, and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, since you're Central Cities hero, only hero right now with Barry away, does that mean we'll get less time together?"

"I'd never let that happen, I'll just have to beat the Meta's in a flash."

Caitlin dragged her eyes towards Matt's face, and gained a sly smile.

"Funny joke."

"Who's joking? I'll channel my inner Flash, and take it up a notch."

Caitlin placed her head on his shoulder once more, and took the remote.

"Mind if I watch The View?"

"Go right ahead, I'm a little busy sorting these files out. You put it off, and then it builds, and builds, sucks or….ooh, by the way. Guess what Iris asked me today? Just as we left the club at that actually, it was surprising."

"Hmmmm, she asked to work at your club?"

Caitlin didn't take it seriously, she thought that she would try an obvious conclusion…

But Matt was baffled how she knew that.

"Damn, are you sure you're not the mind reader?"

"Well…she wants you to hire her, did you?"

She was actually quite stunned by that. She didn't expect it to be true.

"I didn't have a reason not to. It makes the most sense. I mean, she'd be there if and when something happens. All she'd have to do is slip downstairs, it wouldn't be difficult, would it? Though I told her that if she wants to work there, I can't be her friend and boss at the same time."

Caitlin's face curled upwards, as she moved her position from the couch, onto his lap. From her position on his lap, he could smell the rose like fragrance from her shampoo, and he was sure that she was doing this to torture him. Her slender arms went around his neck, and her head fell against his chest, snuggling against him.

"How commanding of you Matthew."

"Hey, I am the boss at work you know?"

"Maybe, but when we're together, don't forget who's boss." Matt made a fake confused face, so with a voice full of authority, she spoke commandingly, yet also with a hint of a sensual tone mixed in as well. "Me."

Matt chuckled, doing a fake salute.

"Yes Ma'am, wouldn't want to mess with you now."

She kissed his cheek, as he beamed towards her.

"You're damn right. But, I'll bring you into consultations."

"Awww, makes me all special inside~"

"It should. Now, Psyche, don't spend all night on that computer, and come and relax with me."

Matt gently breezed a hand across her face, pushing some of the wet hair out of her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am, I promise not much longer now."

"Good, then I'm going to watch The View."

Caitlin switched on the television, and watched her program while sitting on Matt's lap. He didn't even realize that they had progressed that far that she felt comfortable to sit on his lap, and even take such initiative, but he wasn't going to say no if that's what she really wanted, as he wanted the same thing.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm literally going to murder him! I know how to make bodies disappear, my Dad is a cop, I know these things! He's going to die painfully if he doesn't stop being a dick!"

Iris rasped out as she glared towards Hartley who smiled quite twisted right back from across the bar.

It was the next day, and Iris…wasn't having the best of days, especially with Hartley, he wasn't being helpful, he was degrading towards her, and made her feel stupid when she wasn't anything like that, he used logic against her, and she knew he would be dead if he continued on, she'd make sure of it.

He was rubbing her the very wrong way, and it wasn't good, it really wasn't good at all, she wasn't happy with Hartley, and if he continued on, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions, he really was getting to her, in a very bad way.

Matt, who stood to the side of Iris, patted her shoulder.

"There, there Iris, please endure a little longer."

"He's insufferable. He made out like I didn't even know how to make a martini, he's freaking off his rocker him. He might be intelligent, but he's also a dick, a huge…no, a small dick that has no sense of humour, nor does he even have a real personality above being a dick. He really is a dick, dick!"

Matt could understand, and sighed openly.

"Don't worry about such things Iris, Hartley grows on you."

"Like a bad smell would."

Matt cracked a smile as Hartley walked closer.

Iris tightened her fist as Hartley glanced towards her, but it didn't make any difference what he did, even when he just smirked, it felt like it was a personal attack on her form.

Iris and Hartley locked eyes, Matt could feel the intention that was within the air. It was like two cats ready to kill one another.

Then, Hartley turned away from Iris, who was very thankful, and looked towards Matt coyly.

"I've cleaned the bar, someone had to."

"Right!"

Iris raised her fist, only for Matt to grab it, and pull it down.

He looked at her, as she had daggers out for Hartley, she literally was going to kill him if he didn't stop, and Matt could understand why, as he felt the same for the first few days when with Hartley.

"Thanks Hartley, but I've been hearing that you aren't getting along with Iris?"

Iris nodded her head with a dirty smile, so Hartley showed his own.

"Who?"

Iris shook her head aggressively, like she was going to murder Hartley.

"Ooh my God, you see what I have to deal with Matt!? He doesn't even acknowledge my existence!"

Matt kept a hold of Iris' hand as she was fuming, he could understand why though.

"Hartley, Iris, this adorable girl here. She is my friend after all, please treat her with respect."

He sighed, so Iris felt like hitting him once more. She was sure he was doing this to hurt her mentally.

"I'd much prefer to work with you, Matthew, than her."

"What's wrong with me?"

Iris demanded, only for Hartley to turn up his nose.

"Do we have a lot of time?"

Iris breathed out her anguish, but still she had a dark glare for him, and she wasn't going to stop either. Her breathing became heavier and heavier by the second, she wasn't having the best time of her life right now, in fact she was having quite a bad time of her life, Hartley made the superhero business almost not worth it.

"Hartley, Iris is a new member of the team, the family, you know? We all treat one another with respect, like everyone treated you, remember? When you first started, we all didn't say anything rude to you…despite how you may come off to people sometimes, and Iris here is a personal friend of mine, please make an effort to get along."

Hartley glanced at Iris once more, and she knew, she didn't have to be a mind reader to know, that something was going down, and that wasn't a good thing either.

Hartley then turned right towards Matt, nodding his head.

"Of course, for you, I'll endure."

It wasn't exactly the best thing that he wanted to hear, but it was the only thing that he was going to get from Matt.

"Thank you Hartley. I've got to go and get some business done, I'll leave you too it."

Iris nodded as did Hartley.

Matt walked away, and Iris noticed that Hartley was watching him walk away. She noticed that his eyes were watching Matt's lower body, his hips. She was surprised by how forward that he was being with the staring.

"So, when you're ready then Ilong."

"My name is Iris, not Ilong or whatever you called me."

Iris shot back, as Hartley huffed.

"Then come along Irene."

Iris flipped him the bird from behind his head, but followed after him anyway. She really didn't like Hartley, she really didn't like him. But for Matt, and for Psyche, she was going to have to endure as well, at least until she didn't have to be around Hartley.

"I saw you, watching him walk away."

Iris brought up as they were sorting out tables together.

"So what? He's got a pretty cute butt, and I like admiring him, so what?"

Iris was once again surprised that he admitted it so casually.

"O-Oh, I see."

"See what?"

Hartley shot back, giving her a surprise all the same.

"Oh nothing at all. It's just I didn't expect it honestly, so you quite like Matt then…"

"He's my boss, and pretty cute with a firm tight backside, I am going to admire him, is all. But that's it. Beyond that, I don't have an interest in him."

She didn't believe Hartley, and found it funny rather than anything else, and she was sure that this could be used later on, so she remembered.

* * *

Meanwhile, within a prison cell, Rosa, aka Top, laid there with an uninterested look within her eyes. She was bored, and she missed her boyfriend, and partner in crime, she wished that he was there now, but of course, she didn't know what happened to him.

"Rosa, your lawyer is here."

Rosa raised her head from the place she was in, and looked on, baffled.

"I don't have any lawyer."

Rosa spat out, but some armed police came in and took her away.

She sighed as she walked, forward more and more. Twists and turns happened, and she ended up being put into a room.

She saw that there was a table, and a few chairs as well. She looked on with a confused face, and saw that there was a woman sat there, and the woman looked quite, legal and Top wasn't sure what this was even about.

"You have half an hour."

One of the cops said, and left the room, leaving Top with the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Rosa, please sit down." Top didn't do anything. "Or, should I call you Top?"

Top furrowed her eyebrows, walking closer.

"You've caught my attention."

Top spoke with a slightly awe inducing look. She walked closer, and closer, until she sat down.

The woman picked up a briefcase she had, and opened it, revealing a stun gun. Top looked confused, as the woman explained.

"Now, Top, please come with me, and I can make sure that the man named Psyche will get his just deserts, you know? I understand how it is to be scorn, and I wish to develop you further, and help you realize your potential by my side."

Top was intrigued. More than she thought that she would be.

"I'm listening."

Top said, as the woman smirked.

"Good girl, then please follow my commands, and I'll make sure that you're great Top, you and me, along with some others, shall rule this city."

Top smirked, taking the stun gun, and the woman herself showed a sadistic sneer.

* * *

Later on, Hartley walked into the managers room, Matt's room without knocking, and Matt was on the phone. He looked towards Hartley, who looked right back at him, arms folded, and had a slight weird look on his face.

"Eeh, I'm gonna have to call you back. Yeah, me too Cait, I'll be there soon."

Hartley had a very good idea on who that was, not that he much cared right now.

Once getting off the phone, he faced Hartley seriously.

"So, something I can help you with Hartley? Or did you just come in here to see if you could?"

"Yes, actually." He began, walking closer. "That Ikea girl. Why is she, a Pawn, working with me, someone who could be classed as a Knight or Rook within this world of ours here? Though I wouldn't mind Bishop either."

"First of all, her name is Iris, not Ikea. Your funky chess analogies really are weird. And I wouldn't consider Iris a Pawn either, she'd be like Bishop or something."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew about chess Matthew."

Matt snickered.

"I might not be off the charts smart like you, but I have heard of it before, you know? Either way, Hartley. Iris is also apart of this club now, but don't think that I'm gonna treat her above the others because she is my friend, I won't. Everyone is gonna be treated equally."

"I wasn't worried about that, but thank you for explaining either way. So, can I get on with my work, without that woman around?"

"Iris is still gonna be working with you, I'm sorry if that is unsatisfying for you."

Hartley huffed, and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not used to working with people like her. So chatty, it really is annoying."

"So, because she has a personality, she's annoying?"

Matt almost laughed at the thoughts, but Hartley nodded regardless.

"Yes, that's right."

Matt walked around towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hartley looked at the hand, and took in a deep breath.

"I know that it might be difficult, but in time, you'll get to know her, and you might even find a good friendship with one another. It might seem far off right now, but I am sure that you're going to make good friends with her."

Hartley didn't believe him, but he laid a hand on top of the one Matt had on his shoulder, nodding his head reluctantly.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm only going to endure this travesty because you're asking me."

"Thanks Hartley, I knew you'd be able to work with…"

"Aaaagh!"

Suddenly, Hartley grabbed his ears, intense pain coming to him.

Matt had seen this happen a few times, and he wasn't sure why that was, and Harley never said why, but right now, he looked to be in much pain.

"Hartley, a-are you okay?"

He was concerned, and bent down as Hartley fell down to his knees. His eyes became teary, he looked like he was in agony.

"T-There must be a malfunction with my hearing aids!"

Matt looked and did notice that he did have hearing aids, but he never looked like had any hearing loss, so he didn't mention it. Matt could only watch as tears sprang from Hartley's eyes, falling down to the floor.

"C-Can I take you to a doctor or something Hartley?"

"No doctor can help what's wrong with me, I need to repair my hearing aids, but with this paiaaaagh!"

He almost fell to his face, but Matt caught him in his arms, supporting him. Matt looked down as Hartley, in a rare moment, shed more, and more tears, and he now knew that he really must be in much pain.

Matt couldn't see him like this.

He wouldn't see him like this.

Matt took off his necklace that dampened and allowed his telepathic abilities to come through. Though it was painful, it was less so than before, and he placed his hands on either side of Hartley's head.

"W-What are you doing?"

Matt didn't say anything, and concentrated on what he wanted to do. Using his own mind manipulation powers, Matt cut off the pain that Hartley felt, and he didn't hear the agonizing pain within his ear drums anymore.

Though it was difficult, Matt managed to bring down the pain that Hartley felt to very acceptable levels, even giving Hartley a euphoric feeling.

"You're controlling the pain centres in my brain to suppress the pain I'm receiving thanks to my…that's amazing. I wasn't aware that you could do that Matthew."

"My…Caitlin told me that I have the power of the mind, and the brain possibly, or could use my telepathic abilities to affect the brain in someway, so I thought that maybe I could stop the pain receptors and cause you to feel no pain, while you fix your hearing aids, that's what you were saying, right?"

"How long is it going to last?"

"As long as I'm connected with you, that's how long. So, get to fixing."

Hartley nodded, and took out his hearing aids. Matt watched the genius at work, and saw that he was, relaxed, more than anything. Though Matt felt pain in his own mind, that was from the thoughts that were around him, but it was…less than before.

The theory of him gaining control over this did make Matt feel relieved. He might be able to handle the thoughts one day, and he was able to help Hartley at least, so he didn't have to cry, he didn't want to see an employee of his cry like this, having an idea already on why his ears were like that, but would have to talk to him about it.

Once Hartley was done, he placed in the hearing aids once more, allowing Matt to drop his hands from Hartley's head, and he quickly placed the necklace back on. He might have some control, but not full control.

"Is that better?"

Hartley nodded his head.

"Much, I haven't been able to fix them due to the overwhelming pain they'd cause me, and the materials aren't exactly easy to come by, unless one steals from a lab." Harley explained as Matt nodded. He then curiously looked towards Matt. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you're my employee, that's why."

He answered straight, but Hartley couldn't accept that.

"That can't be the only reason."

"What other reason would satisfy you Hartley?"

Matt asked directly as he shifted on the seat he was sat on.

"I…" He considered it, but nothing came to mind. "I don't know. That's a first for me. I, don't know the answer to that riddle."

"Then, don't think about it like that, and just accept that I am helping you…because you were also affected that night, weren't you?" Hartley was going to lie, and say no, but Matt saw through it. "No need to lie to me, I'm not going to tell anyone. That blasted thing that Harrison Wells made, you also became affected, didn't you?"

Hartley hung his head down, rubbing the side of his head.

"I was, and you were as well, weren't you?"

Matt couldn't deny it now, there wouldn't be another way to do it.

"You're not wrong."

"You have powers of telepathy, and telekinesis, don't you?"

He asked right out towards Matt, and he didn't have a problem telling him, since he couldn't really lie now.

"Yes, and you have…superhuman hearing, right?"

"Very deductive, yes, that's exactly it. I can hear frequencies that are, very painful. The devices I just fixed, help regulate that. Though still, it hurts sometimes more than…I can tolerate."

Matt began feeling sorry for Hartley, as he went through things like that with his telepathy. While Hartley had traits that weren't…very pleasant, he also didn't deserve to go through something of that nature. It wasn't right at all. No matter how Hartley was, he didn't have to suffer like that.

"It's the same for me, and my telepathy. It was very overwhelming, and I lost who I was for a while. It can be very scary, lost in the sea of noise, right?"

Hartley looked up, and for the first time in a long time, someone understood.

Someone understood the pain that he was going through. While the mind and ears were different, they still heard unimaginable noise, and it wasn't easy on either of them. Hartley felt a pulse erupting from his heart, as he stared at Matt.

"That's exactly right." Hartley rolled his eyes upwards, taking in a deep breath. "You know, I didn't expect to actually…no, it doesn't matter." He turned his eyes back to Matt who looked on in understanding. "Why…"

"Why what, Hartley?"

Matt asked right back, wanting to know more from him.

"Just, why…this is just…"

Matt pushed his chair closer to Hartley's, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Hartley, I know. It's okay. At least, I'm here for you now, you know? Since you're my employee, and a fellow Metahuman, we should stick together, shouldn't we?"

"Stick together…"

Hartley ran his eyes over Matt's form, and his smile was what captivated him more than anything.

By his own admission, he hadn't been the best.

But here he was, staying beside Hartley, and even helping him when he didn't have to, when he could've just left him, but here he was, he was right here for him.

"Matthew."

"Yes, Hartley?"

Hartley just shook his hand, placing a hand on his leg. Matt looked at the hand, and became curious as Hartley put his head back.

"It's nothing, but since you helped me. I want to help you somehow."

"Just do your best in your work, that's all I want Hartley. Oh, if you could get along with Iris as well, then I would appreciate that."

"No promises on the second, but the first, you can expect me to do that for you…Matthew."

Matt's smile was dazzling to Hartley, though Matt didn't really get why Hartley was looking at him, almost fondly.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin couldn't deny that. She couldn't wait for Matt to come along though, as it was quite quiet. She hadn't realized how quiet it could be, and she…liked it, yet disliked it at the same time.

She liked spending time alone there, but she did wish that Matt or Iris would come soon so they could have a decent conversation. She knew Barry, Cisco, or Wells wouldn't be around, but still, it was quite, nice to know that she and Matt could be all couply when the others weren't around, it just made them both feel good.

" _Hmmmm, maybe Matthew, and I could have a private picnic here…alone together. we have slept here before, but still…this is our place now for a little while, we could do something here…wait, what am I saying? Thinking such things, for shame on me. But still, the thoughts that I could have is…and Matthew isn't around right now, it isn't like he could read my mind either…_ "

Caitlin's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the noise for the door being opened without the code. She went towards the monitors, and saw that coming around the corridor, was Top, or Rosa, the girl that Matt had fought before even Barry awoke, his first major villain.

She quickly got to her phone, and sent Matt a message "Top's here, come quickly!" and then she looked at the camera, seeing that she was going for the pipeline.

"Damn it!"

Caitlin grabbed a nearby gun that Matt had left, the gun that could shoot some energy, and rushed to the pipeline.

Going down the corridors, she made it down to the pipeline, and saw Top going towards the releaser.

"Hold it right there Top!"

Caitlin pointed the gun right towards her, as Top turned to face her.

"Oh, you must be who she warned me about. Caitlin Snow."

She was bewildered, wondering how the hell Top even knew about that. But she didn't let the gun down, and kept it pointed right at her.

"I don't know who you are talking about, but I'm warning you, don't try anything or I will have to…"

"Spin, spin, spin to win."

Tops eyes light up green and it shot into Caitlin.

Caitlin immediately felt the effects of the vertigo, her world was spinning.

"Ooh my God! S-Stop this!"

She thought that she had the right sight, so she shot her gun, hoping that she would hit Top. But, Top wasn't there, Caitlin was worried, and she couldn't do anything, her world was spinning, it wasn't helping her at all, and she felt sick to her stomach, she felt like her world was crumbling down, and she couldn't do it either.

"Hey, bitch."

Top punched Caitlin across the face, knocking her down to the ground, but she was still conscious.

Top cocked her head to the side, and then went towards the pipeline, and opened it. Caitlin was shocked that she could do that, it didn't make sense to her how she did that, since it was a palm scan, or even a passcode, and how she knew that, Caitlin didn't know.

Top walked deeper into the pipeline, and brought out some Meta's. She brought out Mist, or Kyle Nimbus from prison, as well as Black, or Multiplex as Cisco had called him, who had been moved there, and then walked closer towards Top.

"You two, don't you want revenge on Psyche, the person that captured, or helped capture you? Team up with me, and together, we'll be able to kill him, okay? Because of a girl, I was able to be released, and I was brought here, to help you out now."

Caitlin heard that, wondering who it was that freed Top, it didn't make sense to her at all.

But the two men accepted what she said, and followed after her.

"Caitlin!" Matt arrived, to see Caitlin on the ground, and ran to her. Bending down, he saw that she was still in Top's little world, her world spinning. "Here, I'm coming for you Cait."

Matt put his hands to her head, and used his telepathic abilities to bring her back into focus. He had learned from the time that she had put the whammy on him that he should be able to counteract her effects on others, and make them better again.

Caitlin felt her world coming back to her, getting to her feet as Matt, dressed as Psyche, looked at the three escaping.

"Did you think I'd really let you free like this?"

Top twirled her hair with her fingers, shaking her head.

"No, but still, we like being free, and we're not going back. So, spin, spin, spin~"

Matt avoided looking at her eyes, knowing that's when her power activated. But, that also stopped him looking in that right direction, he didn't notice Mist coming until the last second when he felt it, so he stuck up his hand, and created a barrier.

"Damn, he's quite tougher than last time."

Mist commented, as his hands of mist smashed against Matt's barrier. But Matt kept up the barrier, only for Top to have a direct contact with his eyes once more, causing his world to spin once more, making him feel dizzy.

"Ooh not again…"

Matt blinked rapidly, trying to use his mind powers to manipulate his own sight to get rid of the attack. But because of the spinning, Matt's concentration wasn't the best, and his barrier was broken, a large mist fist colliding with his face, knocking him against a wall.

"Psyche!"

Caitlin rushed to his side, as Mist came towards him, and Caitlin. Matt stuck out his hands, as he shook off Top's attack, making a barrier around the two of them. Because of the barrier, Mist couldn't get through him.

"Don't waste time, we've got things to do."

Top made eye contact with Matt once again, and his world spun. However, that didn't mean he was going to let Caitlin get hurt, so he forced a blast from the barriers energy, dispersing the mist that was around them, Matt's eyes with the green effect was something that Caitlin didn't like.

"Come on you two, let's get going! We can deal with him later on."

Multiplex made a few clones, sending them after Matt, and Caitlin.

Matt shook off the Top's attack, using his mental powers, only to see a few clones rushing for him and Caitlin.

"Get back!"

Matt exclaimed to Caitlin as he got to his feet, making a katana of telekinetic energy. Using his skills, Matt close to one who threw a punch. He blocked with his arm, only to spin around and bisect the clone, killing it off.

One of the clones came from Matt's right, sending a few punches towards him.

Matt pulls away from the punches, manoeuvring out of the way as another clone comes from the side. Matt quickly stabs towards said clone, going right through the heart, and killed him off.

"Hah!"

Matt released a somewhat battle cry, as he jumped up, using his psychic powers to aid him in his jump, landing behind him. without even looking, Matt placed his blade right through the neck of the man, killing him off.

Matt went to turn to deal with the others…

But they were gone.

Matt couldn't believe it, they had escaped.

"Caitlin!"

Matt rushed to the Cortex to see if they were still there together with Caitlin.

Pulling up the cameras around the area…they were gone.

They weren't there anymore, Matt slamming his hand against the console.

"Damn it!"

He cursed, only for Caitlin to take his hand gently.

"This is not your fault."

"If I was as fast as Barry then they wouldn't of escaped. They're gone Cait, and they're gonna kill someone. I can't let that happen."

He was about to go, when Caitlin pulled him back towards her.

"You can't go out now, we need some sort of plan. Top, Mist, and Multiplex together, it's a regular Rogue's gallery isn't it?"

"Hmph, the villain I stopped, my first villain, fucking Top, the villain that almost killed me, fucking Mist, and the villain that Barry and I stopped from killing himself, fucking Multiplex. They've all come to bite me in the ass. What are we going to do Caitlin? Fighting all three of them is going to be tough as crap. And Barry's busy with whatever is happening in Arrow's city."

Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's a very good question. First of all, let's call Iris, and get the team together. Then, we'll have to figure out ways to defeat them. We've done it before, we can do it again. Matthew, we'll get them back, okay?"

"Yeah…but if someone dies now, it's going to be my fault. Because I wasn't strong enough to stop them."

"It was three against one, and it happened quickly-"

"If it was Barry, then he would've stopped them. These powers, all are so useless sometimes, really."

Caitlin shook her head.

"No, they aren't. Don't blame yourself Matthew, I won't let you. We'll sort this out, I promise. But Matthew, why didn't they take Farooq with them? He's a very powerful Metahuman, why not take him too?"

"Perhaps, because they couldn't control him, maybe? Or maybe he refused them or something?"

Matt voiced, Caitlin could see the reasoning behind it.

"Even then, we'll sort this out, I promise Matthew."

Matt wasn't so sure about this, but he had to be, since he was the only one in Central City that was capable of stopping them.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Iris began as she paced the Cortex. "Not only is that freaky green eyed girl back, but that mist guy, and also the person who can make clones is out as well. All three of them are out, and about, on the streets, right now?"

Caitlin nodded as Matt looked down.

"That's essentially it yes. With three powerful Meta's on the loose, it is going to be difficult. And these Meta's have some pretty dangerous abilities, though the one I'm most worried about is Mist, he's going to be very dangerous. If he uses his poisoned gas, many people won't survive it."

Iris furrowed her eyebrows.

"They all must have weaknesses, but what are they?"

"The one I can think of for Top is, besides her ability to whammy people with vertigo, then she isn't much of a fighter. Matthew should be able to deal with her on a one and one basis. The clones, aren't that good fighters, as I remember Matthew fighting them off pretty easily, even with the amount of them and finally, Mist can't stay in his mist form for all that long, he'll tire out. If they were all alone, then it would be easier for them to be captured…"

"But all together, they can gang up on Matt, and take him down. I see what you're saying, it isn't good. Damn, if only Flash is here." Matt looked down even more, making him feel more terrible about himself than before. "Either way, we'll just have to think of something to do, we'll beat them somehow. If they weren't together…maybe splitting them up would be the best case for this?"

Iris reasoned, as Caitlin furrowed her brows.

"Putting distance between them and fighting them one by one, it could work in theory. I'm sure that alone, Matthew could take any of them. All together is a different story, but we still have to think about what they are going to do to us when they see us again. I mean, the way that they attacked, it was…quite dangerous."

"Yeah….hmmmm, we'll come up with something, we have to. We know their weaknesses, we just have to exploit them somehow. or maybe, we could…"

"I'm sorry, I just have to, step out for a moment."

Matt walked out of the Cortex, feeling more terrible by the moment.

Iris and Caitlin shared a look, before Caitlin spoke "I'll go." and followed out after him.

Walking through the corridor, she found Matt sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

She walked over, sitting right next to him, and took a hold of his hand.

"We'll stop them Matthew, we'll think of something together."

"Are you sure? Iris seemed pretty convinced that we'd need the Flash."

Caitlin now had a better understanding of the situation.

"Just because you're not super speedy, it doesn't mean you don't have abilities Barry doesn't have. I mean, for one, you can do different things with your powers. Matthew, you don't have to feel down. Everyone loses once in a while-"

"But my losing is going to cost someone else their life. It was like they were prepared, or at least had direction or something. I don't understand how they were able to do that though, Caitlin. I just…I'm not sure."

Caitlin held Matt's hand even tighter, and brought him closer to her.

"I didn't expect you to be like this."

"Well, three supervillains are out and about, I can't have people die Cait, I can't."

It was the last thing that he could have. He has powers, but he couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop it in the end, he was soundly beaten by the three of them working together, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"But, this seems to be affecting you more than usual. Is it because, when Barry is here, you two can share, the responsibilities, and the blame, am I right?" Matt didn't say anything, but he nodded. "I understand. I wouldn't know how it is to handle the worry of three villains on the streets alone." Matt was about to nod once more, but Caitlin brought his face close to her own, and kissed him. "But you're not alone Matthew, I'm here, and Iris is here. We'll work together, that's what a team is, right?"

"A team…"

He wasn't sure if he was so deserving of that title, since he couldn't even snap himself out of the funk he was in. but Caitlin reassured him, showing him exactly why he fell for her in the first place, and caused a smile to come to his face as he

"Iris, and myself, we're your team. We're here to help you, we can do it Matthew. Matthew, we couldn't do it without you. Remember, you're the spirit, so fiery, so strong, and compassionate."

"Yeah…" Matt's mind began working at what Caitlin said, as Caitlin looked on. "Caitlin, I remember reading once that gas, is naturally weak against fire, is that true? I mean…"

"Well, yes, I suppose that it is…"

She answered, so Matt thought even more.

"Then, can't we just work on something that is, like fire? I don't mean to kill him, but something that would, I don't know, maybe set off some fire, or heat relation abilities there? I can't produce fire or anything but…maybe if there's a pre-existing fire, can't I just use my telekinetic powers to manipulate it? I've manipulated other objects before, and as long as it isn't living, it seems easier for me to move."

"In theory, you should be able to manipulate it yes. But you've never done that before. And fire, would work in theory, but this is theory, we can't be sure…even then, I do have a substance that is very flammable, and I could convert it so you could…yes, Matthew, that's brilliant!"

Matt gained a sheepish smile as Caitlin announced it happily.

"A-Ah, I was just thinking and-"

"Exactly." Caitlin bequeathed a smile. "You thought. You might not think it, but you are quite intelligent, no matter how you think you're not. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a genius that never got to thrive, I mean the hacking alone is amazing, the better of anyone in this place, I know you have much intelligence, you just have to believe in yourself. We'll work through this together, Matthew, that's what we…that's what two people that are…sharing such things do, and Iris is also with us. Besides, we'll just have to show everyone that we're a great team."

Matt's eyes curled upwards, as did the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, we'll just have to do our best then."

Caitlin stood up, and stuck out her hand.

Helping him to his feet, they walked back into the Cortex to see Iris working away on the computer.

"What are you doing Iris?"

"Well, I've taken a page out of your book, and have began running facial recognition software throughout the city. If Top shows up, then we'll find her. And the others as well, got their profiles down, and searching for them. Heck, now that you've taught me how to do this, it seems so simple."

"That's, great Iris. Yeah, that should work."

"I'm gonna get to work."

Caitlin went into the labs, and began doing what she did best. Matt didn't fully understand, but as long as she knew what she was doing, he was going to fully support her.

Iris looked confused for a moment, before Matt explained.

"Oh, I see now. Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean, gas and fire don't mix well together, it should work. But I've been thinking about the others. Matt, why don't you just, play them off against one another?"

"Play them off against one another…?"

Iris nodded, and brought up the three profiles of the people that they could be fighting.

"Yeah, there's three of them. And your abilities, as far as I am aware, might be able to help with that. I have been thinking, and it should be possible. I remember back when Top first showed up, and you, reflected her power right back at her, didn't you?"

"But what good would that do?"

"Well, she's got a power that can be very crippling to you, and others. Caitlin's informed me that you can reflect thoughts at people, what about mental based powers? Isn't that what vertigo is? Or maybe it is to do with the senses. You can do that. Just, reflect that at one of the others, wouldn't that be a good thing to do?"

Matt thought about it, and the more he thought, the more it could work. He could reflect her powers right back at her, and he had grown in strength since then, so he didn't see why he wouldn't be able to do it now.

"You're right…yeah, this is shaping up to be a good plan. Using themselves to take the others down. Yeah, I don't see why not. Maybe I could do that. using it on gas man, and then taking on…yeah, you've got something there Iris, that's a great idea!"

Iris' face turned slightly red at the praise.

"Well, we are partners, and all. We'll beat these people yet."

"Great, then while you're doing that, I'm gonna try and control fire with my telekinetic powers."

Iris nodded, and Matt walked away to concentrate, hopefully this was going to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachael, who was using her powers to disguise who she was, as a blonde haired young woman, looked at Mist, Top, and Multiplex, and each of them held small smirks on their faces, as Rachael paced the area.

"Seems like you've all been released. Great work Top, I like that about you, so initiative taking, aren't you?"

"Yes, Clare." That's the name Rachael gave herself, so she wouldn't be found out. "Thanks to you, it was easy getting out, and thanks to you, we managed to even take down Psyche-"

"He's not dead, is he?"

Rachael spluttered out, so Top shook her head.

"No, he's not dead."

"I should've killed him though."

Mist brought up, only for Multiplex to grin wildly.

"No, that's my honour. I wanted to die for my wife, but I am going to be the one who kills him."

"Screw that noise, I was trying to kill someone, for my Rachael, and he got in the way." Rachael smiled weakly at that. "So, I'm going to kill this bastard the next time that I see him, and then I'm going to find my Rachael. You know where she is don't you Clare?"

'Clare' nodded her head.

"That's right, I am going to lead you to her, once you go and rob banks for me, to get me some lovely money."

"Money?" Multiplex spat out. "We're doing this for you, why?"

Rachael turned her glare towards him, and then slapped him across the face with enough force to send him down to the ground.

"Look what you made me do, bastard. I freed all of you, and you're really going to question me? I am not having that from you people, don't mess with me either. You're not going to piss me off. I made sure that you're free, and you can all take revenge on whoever you want. First, go and rob some fucking banks for some fucking money for me, got it idiots!?"

Multiplex pulled away with a cry, even Top did as well. Mist just looked at her.

"Don't think your shouting works with me. I'm not afraid of you, I'll kill you, and take over here. It doesn't matter, it's all the same to me, you know?"

Rachael turned her glare towards him.

"You don't do this, and that Rachael, dies. I'll kill her."

"Don't touch my Rachael!"

He snapped, as he moved closer, and closer to her. He almost grabbed her, when Rachael showed a picture of herself in her normal form tied up, she wasn't dumb, and knew what she would have to do to make people bend to her will, she took risks, and this time, it seemed to have worked, as he pulled away from her.

"Rachael, will be screwed if you don't do as I ask. So, do you get me now baldy? Rachael will die if you don't do as I ask, and that's something quite easy to understand, got me bro? Homie? Got me? I won't ask again."

Begrudgingly, Mist had to accept that, since he was so loved up with Rachael, it was almost sickening to Rachael herself. But, if she could manipulate him, then she was going to do it, she was that twisted as well.

"Alright…I got it."

Rachael smiled her wicked smile.

"Thank you bastard."

"Do you have to insult me?"

"Rachael~"

She sang out sadistically, causing Mist to nod his head.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good bad fucker. You remind me of Roshi from Dragon Ball or something like that. Hahaha, you look more twisted than that though. Now, fucker one and fucker two along with my beautiful Top." Top smiled as Rachael continued. "Time to go and get me my money, so I can fund my own research, hahaha."

The others looked on as Rachael snickered, she was having fun.

* * *

Back at the S.T.A.R Labs, Matt sat in a secluded area, as he tried manipulating the fire, but couldn't get it to work right. Even though it was a lighter, he still couldn't do it, it wouldn't work for him at all, and it pissed him off.

"Damn it!"

He threw the thing down onto the ground as Caitlin came into the room.

"Aren't you able to do it?"

"Maybe I'm just trying too hard. At times, it seems to work, and then it would drop and not work again for a little bit."

"Maybe your powers haven't advanced to the point you can manipulate the fires. Because it is wild, and unpredictable, maybe you can't do that. However, even if you can't, Matthew, I've got another idea instead."

"Aah, you and your big brain."

Caitlin watched as he leaned back, placing his head on her shoulder. Using her slender fingers, she ran them through Matt's hair as he explained to her what she thought could be a good solution to the problem.

"I've been thinking, and it seems like he can't get through your barriers, remember?"

"Yeah, he couldn't do it no matter what, though that was only for a few seconds."

"I was thinking, maybe you could use your barriers to detain him, and a fire at the same time. Set off the explosion near him, and then wrap a barrier around them, so the fire would only affect him, and him alone, do you think you'd be able to do that?"

Caitlin suggested as Matt got to thinking.

"I've never contained an explosion before."

"You've contained him before though, I remember when we were in the hall, you wrapped him up, and flung him away. Maybe it is going to be hard, but your barriers are sturdy, I am sure that you'll be able to do it. Besides, I believe in you."

Matt looked up from his place, and she looked down at him.

"Awww, you're too good for me."

"No, I don't think that." She smiled down at him, continuing to run fingers through his hair. "Soon, you'll have to go and fight three Metahuman's, I just want you to know that I really am proud of you, whatever happens."

"Caitlin…"

"Guys!" Iris called from the Cortex. "We've got them!"

Matt, and Caitlin rushed to the Cortex to see Iris bringing up a video feed.

They looked, and saw that Top, Mist, and Multiplex have appeared there, and were holding it up, probably robbing it. But it seemed like they weren't killing them. It was surprising to see, and neither of them knew why that was.

"That's the bank I go to."

"That's not that far."

Matt followed up after Caitlin, as Iris brought up some reports.

"It seems like the police are on the move. We've got to make sure the others are going to be okay."

Caitlin went into her lab, and brought out a bottle like container, that had a valve on the top of it.

"Matthew, this is highly flammable, and this will release the flammable gas inside. It shouldn't kill someone, possibly. I haven't had time to truly test it out on a living person…" Matt and Iris gave her a funny look. "…n-not that I would do that of course! But yes, Matthew, this should work for you, I am sure it will. Just do what we said just then, and we'll be okay. Also, here." Caitlin brought out a needle. "Tranquilizer, it worked last time on Multiplex, should work again. As for Top, a swift punch should work as well. It did last time."

Matt nodded his head, and understood. He was going to hope that this would work.

"I'm hoping this works." Matt stuck out his hand, and brought the lighter to his side with telekinesis, equipping it to his side, he's already dressed. "Okay then team, let's get going to kick some ass!"

"Yeah boy! Kick their butts, and we'll be here if you need us!"

Iris cheered as Matt took to the sky, and flew away with his telekinetic abilities. Caitlin was worried for Matt, but Iris believed in him, and knew he was going to do it, and Caitlin also believed in the man that she, cared about very much.

* * *

At the bank, Top, Multiplex and Mist collected the money piece by piece. They seemed to look satisfied enough, but that didn't mean all that much at this point.

"Why aren't we killing these bastards again?"

Mist growled out with a deranged look on his face.

"Don't be silly, what would Clare do to your baby Rachael exactly?"

Top countered as she grabbed some money sacks.

The police pulled up outside, and made blockades, so they couldn't get any further.

"Ooh my, what a thing so many cops." Multiplex grinned. "But, there's more of us."

Multiplex made copies of himself, more and more, and guns were given to them. They all walked outside as did Top, and Mist, money in their hands, and all of the cops, including that of Joe, and Eddie, were stunned.

"Just how many are there of him…"

Eddie couldn't even begin to understand, he couldn't even think right.

Joe on the other hand was stunned.

" _There's no Barry, and I can't see Matt…how did they all escape…?_ "

Joe looked on, and gulped, as Top walked forward.

"Good day Centrals Cities police men and women! I, Top, will also be stealing this money, thank you very much. But for now, why don't you all say hello to the bullets of these men. Multiplex, why don't you teach them a lesson?"

The real Multiplex nodded, and the clones took up aim.

"GET DOWN!"

Joe shouted but the rain of bullets came for them anyway.

Joe thought that he and his men were about to be shot, despite trying their best to hide. With the amount of bullets coming for them, it wasn't going to be possible for everyone to be saved, and he wished Barry was there…

However, a blue translucent barrier erupted around the police, protecting them from the bullets.

Joe and Eddie shared shocked looks, and looked for the source of the barrier, but couldn't find it at all, until…

"Police of Central City, please vacate the area, and allow me to handle it."

From the sky, Psyche appeared, and descended to the ground as the bullets stopped hitting the barrier, it was futile.

"My God, is that a bird?"

One bystander asked, as another put a hand over their brow so they could see the boy.

"No, it's a plane!"

"No, it's-"

"Psyche!"

Joe finished off, as Matt landed on the ground. Matt looked at the situation, and knew it wasn't the best. So he looked towards Joe, who locked eyes with him.

"Iris…I think I just got referenced for something…"

[I know, endure a little longer.]

Iris spoke over the comm's so, Matt looked towards Joe once more.

"Please get the others away from here."

Matt used a voice changer that was attached to his suit so no one recognized his voice. It was a deep sound, but didn't sound menacing. It was very difficult to tell it was Matt, if at all. Eddie looked on, conflicted, since he just saw this as a vigilante, and not a hero.

"Y-Yeah, you got it, you deal with them, freaks."

"Joe, we can't just leave this person to deal with them."

Eddie argued, only for Joe to shake his head.

"We have no choice, we don't have a chance right now. Come on, everyone move out of the way! Everyone vacate the area!"

As that happened, Matt looked at each of them, his hands tightening, and he removed his necklace so he could use his telepathic abilities as well, allowing him to read the minds of the three before him, as well as predict their movements with his telepathic powers.

"Top, Mist, and Multiplex. Sup guys, I think I took a wrong turn, I was going to Jitter's, could you perhaps tell me where that is? But, oh, you're busy stealing, seems like I'm gonna have to get involved now."

He addressed them all as the clones raised their guns. Matt stuck out his hands, and manipulated the guns one by one, flinging them out of the hands of the clones, so he couldn't be shot. As he was, he saw that the last one took a shot for him, so he erected a barrier around himself to block it, then he formed a dagger out of psionic energy, and threw it right at the clone, stabbing him in the head, killing him off.

Multiplex looked pissed off with that, and gritted his teeth as Top addressed Matt directly.

"Oh, hi there Psyche. Come back for round two? Last time, we wiped the floor with you, care for another repeat of that do we?"

"I don't think that's going to happen this time Top."

Matt growled out as he prepared himself.

"Oh, now you're confident. I like it."

She said in her sensual type voice, Matt just grinned from ear to ear, almost beckoning her to try something with him.

Top locked eyes with Matt and sent her power at him.

However, just before it could affect him, Matt set up a psychic shield in front of him so sensational powers like this wouldn't affect him, and he used it to reflect the sense right towards Mist.

"W-What's going on!?"

Mist's world span thanks to Top's power, and Top looked shocked.

Matt didn't waste time though and put out his hand. Energy gathered, and a wave of telekinetic energy erupted forth, hitting Mist right in the chest, blasting him right into a wall, smashing right through the wall.

"M-Multiplex! Stop him!"

Top ordered as she tried to use her powers on Matt again, but he didn't like, making two energy katana's in his hands. Swinging them about, Joe and Eddie looked on as the clones were handed swords.

"I remember last time, did you think we'd bend over that easily for you?"

He growled out, as Matt tightened his grip on his blades.

"Well, have you improved your fighting skills?" Multiplex didn't answer. "Well then, if you haven't, then a weapon like that wouldn't do you any good, it would be like handing over a computer to a caveman. Sorry but I'm gonna have to take you guys out now."

Matt rushed forward as did the clones, swords in hand.

Sloppily, one clone slashed from the right. Using his skills, Matt blocked with one of the blades, and sliced through the mans weapon, and continued for his body, cutting deeply into him. Matt kicked him off the blade, knocking him down and knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Try this!"

"And this!"

Two clones came from either side, and went to bisect Matt. However, he jumped, and used his psionic powers to aid his jumping, jumping over the blades, and then Matt came down with his blades outstretched, allowing gravity to do the rest, cutting them from right shoulder to left hip, killing them off.

"I told you, once you learn how to fight, this might be overwhelming, but this…just isn't. It really isn't."

The man didn't like that, and made more clones. More and more of them, and jumped Matt. Matt brought up his blades, and sliced through some of them, but Matt was surprised, and overwhelmed by the clones that had jumped him, piling on him.

[Matthew!]

Caitlin's clear concern as she couldn't see anything at all, and knew he was in danger.

Others looked on from the street, shocked that the hero had been buried, and wouldn't be able to get out of the situation.

Joe looked on as well, worried for the young boy.

Even more people were worried, they were seeing their hero being taken down by a large amount of clones.

Top looked on with a dirty grin on her face, and she knew what she had to do.

"Well, seems like your hero is-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

From Matt's position, a burst of telekinetic energy erupted all ways, in all directions. The clones that had dog piled him, were all blasted into the air, flinging in every direction. Some went high, and smashed into the side of building's, some went low, and crashed into cars, and some just were blown away and hit various places of the area.

Top and Multiplex looked on with stunned eyes.

"Sorry, but it ain't gonna work on me anymore. I've been practicing."

Matt turned towards Multiplex who sweated, probably due to the fact that he had made many clones. Matt didn't care though and rushed forward. Multiplex brought out his sword as Matt made one of telekinetic energy.

"This is for my wife!"

He swung for Matt's neck, but Matt swung his own blade, cleaving right through the sword, and then spun around. Simultaneously, he used his telekinetic powers to lift the tranquilizer out of his pocket, shocking Multiplex.

"I didn't kill your wife, idiot, I stopped you killing yourself."

Matt released his katana, and grabbed the mans neck, exposing it. using his other hand, Matt telekinetically shoved the needle into the mans neck, injecting him with the tranquilizer, Multiplex being stunned, and didn't know what to do.

It worked a few seconds to half a minute later, and he fell down to the ground. The clones bodies from before all disappeared, as Matt dropped him down to the ground. Matt heard cheers from the crowd as he turned to Top, seeing that Mist was recovering.

"Top, this can go one of two ways. Either surrender, or I will punch you and knock you out."

[So cool Matt.]

He heard Iris' voice, and he smiled gently.

Top balled her fist.

"I'll go for neither!"

She swung her punch for Matt, but he pulled away, and used his telekinetic powers to enhance his strength, punching her right in the face, knocking her down to the ground, and she was out of it, she didn't even see stars at the end.

"I told you, Top."

Matt took a breath, as he could see that now Top was done for, Mist had recovered, and he was aiming his eyes solely at Matt himself.

"Tch, so, this is what is before me then?"

Mist gave off a dark glare that could only be for Matt himself, and Matt just glared right back towards him.

"Mist, are we really gonna do this?"

Mist turned into a giant gaseous form, so big that it went up to at least twice as tall as Matt, probably even more than that. Matt backed away from the mist itself, the gas, and he put some distance between them.

"I've got to pay you back, you stopped me seeking my revenge, and now that bitch Clare has my Rachael!"

Matt blinked at the name, but couldn't see how it would make it the same person, he didn't think that it would be. However, that didn't matter now, and Matt himself took in a deep breath, in and out, readying himself.

[Matthew, remember the plan, but please be careful. Try your best. Just think of containment, that's how it should be. Like a nice tight dome, so he can't escape, are you ready Matthew?]

"I'm good, thanks Cait."

He said sweetly, then turned his attention to the mist.

Mist himself charged for Matt, so fast that he was surprised. However, Matt used his powers to jump back, and erect a barrier at the same time. The mist hit the barrier, and Matt them pushed the barrier backwards, forcing the mist back as well, slamming it away from him.

Landing on the ground, Mist tried coming for Matt once again, his hand turning into a large fist. It swung for Matt's body, but he once again erected a barrier around him, blocking the fist, and then turned the barrier around on him, trapping Mist in the barrier.

"Have this!"

Matt used his powers to fling Mist into the side of a building, protecting himself from being hit.

Mist turned his attention towards Matt without a beat missed, chuckling darkly.

"All you can do is delay the inevitable. I won't be tricked again, I shall defeat you and turn your insides into nothing! You'll die, hear me!?"

Matt wasn't as cocky as him, and then pulled out the container with the flammable substance inside.

"I don't need to defeat you with my powers. All I need is this, and a lighter."

Mist was confused as Matt undid the containers top, and so leaked out the flammable substance. Matt used his telekinetic powers to fling the contained right at mist, and then he took out a lighter, lighting it up, and looked fondly at it.

"What are you-"

"Burn baby burn."

Matt threw the lighter into the mist, and a large concussive explosion went off, Matt immediately erecting a barrier around the mist, and fire, to contain the explosion.

The explosion was tough to contain, Matt was pushed to his current limits. The fires expanded in the dome he made, and cracks appeared. Matt concentrated more and more of his mental energies onto the barrier, as he could hear Caitlin's, and Iris' worries for him being quite high honestly.

But somehow, Matt managed to contain the explosion, even with sweat dripping off his face. He felt it at full dose, causing him to pant a little. But, Matt did it somehow, he managed to contain the explosion within the dome.

The mist soon formed the man once again, passed out with burns on his body. They weren't life endangering, he'd heal. But for the moment, he was knocked out, and Matt…he had won the fight in the end.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Matt heard clapping coming from the distance, so he looked and saw the civilians, clapping for him. men, women, children, all were clapping. Eddie looked on, and didn't clap, but he wasn't against it either.

"Yahooo!"

"Go Psyche!"

"I love you!"

Matt scratched at his cheek as the women, and even some questionable men said that they loved him. Though he wasn't against it, he wasn't for men being in love with him…well, he hoped that they weren't anyway.

" _Well done kid, you did good._ "

Matt heard from Joe's mind, realizing that he wasn't wearing the dampener, so he quickly put that on, and nodded in Joe's general direction.

[Yes! Three Metahuman's at once, all down for the count!]

[You did it Matthew!]

Matt shook his head, as he spoke into the comm's.

"No, I didn't do it, Cait. We did it, together. I couldn't of done it without you, my lovely team. I might've been fighting them, but you both came up with the brilliant ideas, so this victory is to all three of us."

That's how he honestly felt, he wasn't sure if he could do it without them. But, he was thankful that he didn't have to find out either.

[Yeah…we're the best.]

[Well, we did just save the city, after all.]

Iris and Caitlin spoke through the comm's, so Matt smiled to himself, he truly had done a good days work today, and he was proud of himself in a few different ways.

* * *

"Wow, you guys have had an adventure, haven't you?"

Cisco chuckled awkwardly, as he looked between the pretty well dressed Caitlin and Matt, as Barry, and Harrison stuck around inside of the Cortex.

Since it had been a few days since the breakout, everything returned to relatively normal status. Though normal seemed a little hard to swallow. But still, Caitlin and Matt were glad to see the group again back, and though Matt didn't like Harrison, he couldn't deny that seeing him again gave him little joy.

Suffice to say, Matt, and Caitlin seemed to be eager to go somewhere, and the others didn't know why that was. None of them noticed that Caitlin's hand was on Matt's back, continuing to rub gently, besides Matt himself who appreciated it all the same.

"Yeah, the weird thing was, that there was someone else behind it."

"Who?"

At Cisco's behest, Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I got into their thoughts, and all of them saw some woman named Clare, but when I searched for her, I couldn't get a hit. We tracked down the warehouse that they were at based on what I could get from their minds, but she wasn't there, right Cait?"

"Right, we couldn't find anything out about her. We don't even have a last name and only a vague description. It seemed like whoever it was, knew that we keep Metahuman's here, and chose to attack when Flash was out of town. This Clare, really was quite crafty."

"Great, so someone evil has intimate knowledge on us then, and knows when to attack."

Barry gritted his teeth as Harrison Wells tightened his eyes.

"Seems like it, we'll have to make sure that we stay on our toes. But perhaps with Barry back now, this Clare will think twice before doing anything. Maybe she's not a Meta, and that's why she needed three Meta's."

Matt gave his suggestion as Harrison furrowed his brows.

"In either case, it seems like you've had an adventure, and a half. It is, pleasing that when The Flash is away, Psyche can come and save the day like he did. Taking down three Metahuman's, that's very impressive Mr Stone."

Though it was praise Matt felt like it was a cold kind of praise, and he didn't like it at all.

"Yes, Matthew did very well."

"Hey." Matt cut her off, and gave her a serene smile. "We, did very well. Couldn't of done it without you."

Caitlin smiled, resting her head on Matt's shoulder, as she looked towards the others.

"So, how's Starling City then? Anything major go down?"

Barry shook his head at her question.

"Not really, it wasn't that bad though."

"Not that bad, Arrow kinda refused to work with Barry, and we ended up working with Felicity and friends, it wasn't…bad I guess, but still, it was an adventure on the down side. We felt betrayed, and they said that my naming thing was terrible!"

Matt chuckled as did Caitlin.

"While you were away, we caught some Meta's, maybe you could name them?"

"Hmmmm, interesting, I'd need to see their powers…"

Matt looked towards Caitlin who stretched her arms.

"Well, sorry to greet, and leave, but we've got an appointment now."

Caitlin apologized as she took Matt's hand in her own. Barry was surprised at her forwardness, he didn't expect her to suddenly do something like that, and could only guess what the current state of their relationship really was.

"Oh? You two going on a date~?"

Cisco couldn't resist the tease, having already guessed that they basically were together at this point.

Matt chuckled deeply.

"Well, we've got a threeway date actually."

"Caitlin! You're really that open to share Matt like that!?"

Cisco called with a wide eyed expression, only for Caitlin to shoot a glare. Cisco backed down, and Caitlin then smiled a little bit.

"Don't call it a threeway, that's going to sound a bad idea to them."

Caitlin reprimanded with a slight teasing tone.

Matt snickered, pulling closer to her.

"But we are gonna be meeting a partner in crime."

"…Okay, I guess that you're right there. Anyway, we have to go." She looked at the others, and then bowed her head. "Matthew, and I are gonna be going now, see you next time. See you later guys, should we go Matthew?"

Matt nodded, and the pair walked towards the exit.

Cisco, Barry and Harrison looked on as the pair looked away, and couldn't help but see the closeness between the two of them, and wondered how close they were.

* * *

At Matt's club, people were dancing, laughing, and other things.

Club type music played on with a DJ doing some stuff that they did, and Iris, unfortunately had to tend to the bar with Hartley, who was…being less dickish than normal. Though he still was Hartley, so he could show a dicky side to him.

She was just gonna have to try her best to keep calm.

She loved the aspects of the club, she actually liked it more than Jitter's, as it gave her more freedom's, and she got to work with friends, and even someone that was like her second best friend after Barry, and the only downer was Hartley himself.

But for this, she was going to power through, even if it was going to be harsh.

"Can I have a scotch on the rocks please?"

A customer asked Iris, so she nodded with a kind smile.

"Of course. Just a second please."

Hartley looked on as Iris did the drink, and couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

When Iris was done, she saw Hartley looking at her, so she turned her head towards him.

"Something I can help you with exactly?"

The smug look on his face did anger Iris greatly. But she had to keep it in, she had to be the better person, that's who she was, she wasn't going to back down now she was going to try her best and that best wasn't the thing that she wanted to do either.

"Nothing, just seems that you aren't completely inept. Do you know what that means? I could perhaps dumb it down for you?"

Iris felt her hand tighten, and she wanted, oh she desperately wanted to hit him.

But she controlled the anger that she had inside of her, and adopted a smile instead.

"Matt said that if you say anything mean to me, I'm allowed to hit you."

She was lying, but she couldn't deny the pure look of horror that was on Hartley's face did give her a little thrill that she had been seeking since she began working in the club.

"N-No he didn't!"

He argued with a very un-Hartley like type of voice, one that was full of worry and fear, something that Hartley didn't usually display, but he was doing that right now.

"Try me Hartley."

Hartley scowled as Iris smirked confidently.

He didn't know if she was lying or not, but something about the way she looked oozed confidence, and that wasn't something that he liked either. But he had to do something, and he didn't know what that was. For once, he was stumped.

"Hmph, I'm sure you're lying, Matthew isn't as barbaric as you are."

"Right!"

She raised her fist, only for Hartley to jump away, giving Iris a happy time. She didn't like doing this, but she had to do it in the end. Because Hartley was…Hartley, she had to make sure that she kept him under control by any means necessary.

"Y-You're mad!"

Iris was willing to role with that, and she liked the idea that she was as well, it gave an extra flare to her.

"Mad like a fox Hartley, so I'd watch it, and wouldn't anger me if I were you."

Iris spat out, wanting to show Hartley a side that he might not like, not that he cared all that much either. He also felt slight fear at hearing that, even though he knew it was childish and stupid to feel such things, she still felt it.

Matt, and Caitlin soon came into the club. While Iris was delighted to see then, Hartley ducked at seeing Caitlin, creeping out of there once more, leaving Iris at the bar, which annoyed her more than she thought it would.

Matt, and Caitlin walked over to the bar, and smiled at Iris who smiled back.

"So where's…"

"The dick?" Iris spoke with a disdainful expression, Matt nodding. "Oh, he just ducked out of here, when he saw you two. Ugh, let's not talk about him for now, but even then, seems like everything's getting back to normal."

"Whatever that means."

Caitlin let out a joke, she felt more lightened up around the pair of them, she felt like she really could just relax with them around.

"Yeah, you're not wrong. But still, thinking about this week has been amazing, we've done so much good. And I'm sure we'll do more good in the future. Though Eddie said to me, why did I quit Jitter's, and I just said I wanted to work here. You should've seen his face light up when I said I was working here, I think he thinks he'll be getting free drinks from now on."

Iris let out a little crackling noise from her mouth, which in turn allowed Matt to snicker.

"Hey, he's your guy, if he wants free drinks, why the hell not, right? I don't see why not. The same goes for you as well Iris. Speaking of, it seems like your shift is just about done, you're done for the night, rejoice!"

Iris loved that side of Matt, where he would do nice things for his friends, even Caitlin did, as she hugged his arm.

"He's such a charmer, huh."

Iris nodded as she walked from behind the bar, but not before getting each of them a drink, she already knew what they wanted as she had become quite aware of their orders by now, the three of them walking towards a couch so they could sit down.

"Very charming." Iris answered Caitlin, then glanced towards Matt. "So, how's my performance as a bartender been?"

As she asked, Matt and the others sat down so they could have a good talk with one another. After the few days that they have had together, they could all use a break, and this was that break for them.

"Not heard anything but praise from customers, and staff alike. Gotta keep you around Iris. You're a hit of the town, or at least this club. Everyone's in love with you, way more than Rachael."

"Speaking of, I wonder what ever happened to her?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to remember what happened not that long ago with Rachael.

"I don't wish ill will, but as long as I never see her again, then I'm all good."

"Here, here. If I never see her again, it will be too soon."

Caitlin cheered with a half smile on her lips as smiled at one another.

They got into conversation, as Hartley returned to the bar once making sure Caitlin wasn't there, and looked over. Where he was, he couldn't be seen, so he was glad about that, he couldn't reveal himself to Caitlin just yet, or his plans would be ruined…

However, there was a snag that he had hit.

His plans involving Matt, seemed to be…not worth it anymore.

He didn't know why, or maybe he did, but the very thought of doing something terrible to Matt was…it wasn't a good feeling that he had, he didn't want to harm Matt in the end, he couldn't, and he wouldn't either if he could help it.

The way that he had showed nothing but compassion, kindness, and even used his powers to help him when he hadn't ever had that before, it was a new feeling that he didn't think that he would ever get for someone like Matt.

He didn't think he would, but here he was, feeling, and being a different person all together because Matt showed him, kindness, patience, and even comforted him when he was hurt, and made things, better.

But, why he didn't want to, made the less sense of all…

At least to someone like Hartley.

* * *

Rachael sat alone within a room at Harrison's house, the living room at that, and looked at a picture of Matt, and herself that she had kept.

She smiled down at the goofy face that he had on, and the look on her face.

She could only stare at it, as memories of better times flooded into her head.

She thought about all the times she had with Matt, and how he used to make her smile, make her laugh.

All of the times that he held her, and she felt secure, warm in his arms.

As she stared down at it, Harrison came walking into the room, and she put the picture away.

"Hey baby, how was your trip anyway? Did you have a good time?"

"It was a waste of time, but I have to keep face for these people, at least for a little while longer until something else happens, I have to make sure they don't see my true plan." He explained as he poured himself a drink of wine. "Though, I happened to notice that three Metahuman's got out, just as I also happened to be gone. Rachael, you wouldn't-"

"Check yourself, I didn't do anything. I wasn't even there, was I? I don't know what happened, until I heard about it on the news."

Harrison casually glances at her, then rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you're not stupid enough to try and go behind my back." Rachael took that as a personal insult. "Though it does seem like there could be a mysterious woman out there. As long as she doesn't hurt either Barry or Mr Stone, then I am content with everything else. She doesn't seem to be that much of a threat if she sends others to do her dirty work."

"I suppose so." Rachael smiled out as Harrison walked towards the door. "H-Hey babe, you've been gone for a few days, want to have some fun with me? We don't even have to have sex, we can cuddle on the couch or something. Want to watch something on Netflix with me? It would be fun, I promise it would be Harry baby."

Harrison shook his head.

"I'm too busy, maybe some other time."

Rachael nodded with a sigh.

"Okay...I'm waiting, anytime you want to have fun with me...love you Harry baby."

Harrison rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Rachael took out the picture of Matt once more, and then she took out one with Caitlin on it.

She glared at the picture of Caitlin.

So much hate was within her eyes.

She truly hated Caitlin.

She wanted Caitlin to die, she wanted Caitlin's death to happen.

"You fucking bitch, you're with my man...I'll kill you. Hear that Caitlin? You're going to die you fucking whore, stealing my Matt away from me, You're exactly like that bitch Sara. All of them, always taking Matt away from me. I'll kill you Caitlin, and then I'll kill Matt for leaving me, then I'll kill anyone who gets in my way...all of them, who hurt me...they'll all die...all of them who leave me...will die...I don't need anyone...they'll all suffer for this..."

Tears came from her eyes, and fell onto her lap, as she ripped up the pictures of Catilin and Matt, throwing them into the fire.

The embers wafted around, as Rachael stood up.

She looked around, then she tightened her hands dangerously.

She, wasn't going to be taking prisoners anymore.

"Time to contact Snart."

She growled out, folding her arms in a huff.

* * *

"Frankie! Frankie!"

Frankie froze when she heard the call of her foster father.

She didn't like him.

She felt cold inside each time she heard his voice, and the way that he shouted at her, the way that he yelled at her, it made her feel fear.

The gruff looking man came into the room, her bedroom and looked at her.

"Frankie, when I shout your name, I expect you to answer me!"

Frankie stiffened her position as her foster father walked closer.

He strolled across the bed, as she sat there.

He looked at her, and she looked at him, fear between her eyes, and annoyance between his.

"You've been getting home late. It's because of that class, isn't it?"

"...I've been working hard-"

"Well, I don't want you going anymore."

Frankie's eyes flew open, and she felt sick at that.

"W-Why!?"

"I'm not having you waste your time at that damn class!"

"It's not wasting my time! M-Matt says-"

"Well, that blonde doesn't know what he's talking about. Waste of space as well."

"He's not a waste of space."

Frankie spat out, as her foster father leaned closer.

"What did you say?"

His voice was menacing, and Frankie felt threatened.

But, she remembered her teacher, the only one who ever gave a damn about her.

"I said, he isn't a waste of space. He's really kind, and he spends time with me, and speaks with me all of the time, and helps me when I need it, he even protected me from a madman and got hurt while protecting me, he even offers me advice when I need it. He treats me like a person..."

"Well, that's his first mistake." He spat out, as Frankie looked down at the ground. "Frankie, you're not going back, it is a waste, and that teacher has put stupid ideas in your head. And I wont have you being a nuisance to me either, I want you home right after school. I don't want you seeing that damn teacher ever again. And stop speaking like he's your father, he's not your father, I am."

"Well, I wish that Matt was my father! He'd never hurt me...like you."

She didn't regret saying that.

It didn't mean to come out, but she wouldn't regret saying it.

She did wish Matt was her Dad, at least then, she knew she'd be cared for.

The mans eyes flew open and she backed away, when his hand was raised, looking like he was going to strike her.

Her heart beat intensified, and her eyes flashed between her normal colour, and the colour magenta, as metal objects around the room shook around.

The man looked around at the shaking, lowering his hand, not seeing Frankie's eyes, being too concerned with the metal of the room, shaking.

Seeing that he wasn't going to strike her, her eyes fell from the colour magenta, and he sighed.

"As I said Frankie, you're not going back."

Frankie looked down at the ground as he exited the room.

Once he left, Frankie huddled on the bed, putting her head to her knees, and her eyes dampened with some tears.

"I wish...I was with Matt..."

Her single wish.

The only adult to care.

The only adult to give a damn.

The only one she trusted.

She wished, she could always be with Matt.

Over these past months, she really had grown attached to him, and the thought not seeing him again, brought heartache to her, and even if her foster Dad said she couldn't, she wasn't going to stop seeing Matt, because, he was the only one that cared about her, the only one who truly understood her on many different levels.

She wished, that he was her Dad.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a Matt/Caitlin/Iris chapter, where they all banded together to take down three Meta's, showing how they can really work well together! But that was also Rachael's fault, she's quite the manipulative person, isn't she? Also, there was a little more Hartley progression, that storyline is going to be interesting going forward. We also had a flashback to some important events that will also involve the future of this story. We also saw some of the past, and Matt's relation to Ra's, seems quite friendly, and there is a deeper reason for that. We even got some Frankie stuff building up to the next chapter. And yeah, Iris is still going to be a reporter, even if she works at Matt's club.**

 **Also, concerning Hartley, I've been thinking about giving him sound based powers, so he can project a wave of sound or something, kinda like Quake from Agents of Shield. He won't be Matt's main sidekick, that's gonna be Frankie's job, but kinda like Cisco, he'd help out with his powers when he needs to.**

 **Next time, we're going to a very Frankie centric episode titled Magenta which is gonna be different to the episode from the series in a few ways obviously hehe, so look forward to that, and until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Matt and the ladies kicked some ass huh. We did, and yeah, it was hard to write, but it was necessary for this chapter, and well, we'll see if Matt adopts her now. Let's just say, that she's gonna have a happy life now with Matt. And yeah, it might be a little shocking, but Matt's the only adult really to ever care about her, to look after her, to advise her in his own way, and to bring her happiness, and protection. So, she really does want him to be her Dad, and well, we'll see what happens now.**

 **bigfan22; Aah thanks very much! I'm glad that you do, and don't worry, they'll get through that. It is their main couple theme for this season I suppose you could say, emotional stuff is going to go down, it is going to lead to revelation of feelings, but I am hoping to try my best to do both the men (Matt and Ronnie), and Caitlin and the dilemma she's gonna face when Ronnie does comeback justice. Yup, this is very Frankie centric alright, for the most part. No, it won't be dragged out, it will start, and end this chapter, on a rather happy note I'd say. Hehe, yeah just imagining it is going to be fun~ And thanks, here's the update!**

 **DocSlendy; I'm glad you are!**

 **pyrojack25; I suppose you're right there~ Well, he has a very good idea on what she did while he was away, he just hasn't said anything, yet. Well, we'll see what kind of trouble Frankie gets up to in this chapter~ It is going to be, something.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah, thank you very much! They did yeah, and we'll see the expansion of that team right here. And yeah, it does, it has a Psychic right there for her if she needs it. He did yeah, and we'll be seeing more of her relationship with him as when she appears in the story, flashbacks, and also present day when she's resurrected again. She did yeah, she doesn't seem to understand her own part in what happened. He has yeah and Hartley is going to be a valuable member of his team. In this chapter, he'll have a bit more than just Frankie's dark side to deal with. Well, let's see what happens, I can say right now that Frankie is going to have a happy ending with Matt.**

 **Moir; That would be awesome yeah, and he would probably become distraught with Ra's death as we'll find out later why that could be. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 1; She'd probably be canon age, and be a friend to the oc for the first few years, showing hints between them as they grow up. That could be quite interesting to do, it could be his legal name, but he chooses to use his mother's name, whatever that is going to be. Maybe he could have yeah, that could be cool. Potions master, that could be interesting to say the least.**

 **AlphaOmega; They did indeed, they went through quite a few things. They are quite the team, we'll see more of that in this chapter, with the addition of Hartley. He will, and the episode that he's featured prominently, is going to be quite, the chapter, I can't say more or less, but it is going to show the friendship between Matt and Hartley, that they will build, and have been building from the first chapter they met. Yeah, I thought it would be definitely cool. At first he will do yeah. She did yeah, and that's not the only one who's gonna take a crack at him. Here's the chapter then!**

 **Neonlight01; They have yeah, they can band together quite well huh. I thought that I had to add it in at least once, just wait until he meets Supergirl. She is yeah, and they have...quite the weird relationship with one another, as we'll see in this chapter, they don't downright hate one another, as we'll see here, but they bicker a lot. Well, we'll see what happens in this chapter, I think this is a good chapter anyway, exploring more of both Frankie, and Matt.**

 **Guest 2; Well, she will him call him that as the story goes on, and we'll see what happens here hehe~ I could see her doing that actually.**

 **Lightwave; I know, right? She genuinely believes she hasn't done anything wrong, when she has. Well, they will be meeting next chapter, and they'll...I can't say what's gonna come of that, it is going to be, something alright. She is yeah, she's very crafty, and we'll be seeing more of her villain side going forward, even in this chapter. They aren't no, they banded together, and fought strongly. And here's the Frankie chapter!**

 **Guest 3; It hasn't happened yet, it happens right after episode 8 of Flash, corresponding to episode 8 of Arrow, and yeah, I might do it, haven't decided just yet.**

 **Well, with everyone's reviews done, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Magenta!**

 **Several years ago...**

"Like this, Matthew!"

An older man, perhaps just entering his twenties with bright blonde hair and was quite muscular, swung his leg at a young boy who looked around the age of eleven years old, who ducked the leg, and then returned a small kick to the older blonde haired man, but he pushed his foot away from him, and pushed the young boy down, though just as he was about to fall over, the man grabbed the boy by the shirt, and held onto him, his heels barely touching the ground and the man held him so he could stay up.

"Bro...don't be cruel..."

"Sorry, gotta let you go~ You can't grow if you don't fail sometimes."

The elder man let go of his shirt, and he fell onto the grass with a thudding sound.

"Uuu, you're too good Andrew...that's not fair, you've been trained by like the best ever, how can I compete with that?"

"Well, you're improving all of the time, I'm proud. And while Jean's at our grandparents, my attentions solely on you."

The elder gentleman named Andrew spoke towards the young Matt, who stood up with the help of the man himself.

"Hehe, thanks, I like it when we can, spend time together...I'm glad at least someone is proud of me."

The elder man moved closer, and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Well, I am very proud of you Matthew."

"Thanks bro..."

"I mean it, you know. I am proud of you. You're growing stronger all the time. And not just your physical strength, your mind is as well, so strong."

Matt dusted off his clothes, as Andrew, or Andy as he went by to others, bent down to his level.

"Hey bro...one day, when I'm older, can I join the place you work?"

"Well, that's not up to me. You'd have to ask my boss for that."

"But, you like it, don't you bro?"

"I do, very much." Andy agreed, petting the young boys head. "Don't listen to what anyone else says, okay? You're very strong..."

"I couldn't even save Claire though..."

"Matthew...that wasn't your fault."

"I should've saved her...because I didn't do anything, she..."

Andy hugged onto the young boy, and held him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, okay? You're just a kid, I didn't know it was happening, and I couldn't do anything, so how could you have done anything? None it was your fault, Matthew, okay? None of it, and I don't want to hear it again, okay?"

The young boy held his head down.

"I wish it was that simple..."

"It is, you can't say anything bad about yourself. Now, no more talks about Claire, okay? It's been almost a year..."

"A year tomorrow since she..."

The young boy couldn't speak anymore about it, and looked down at the ground sadly.

However, just as they were talking, Andy suddenly picked up the boy, and backflipped, a blade surprisingly going under them.

"Matthew, stay here."

Andrew ordered, and Matt complied, standing there, as Andy went to confront the attacker.

It was a man in ropes, and he swung a sword for Andy's body, but he ducked it, then brought up his leg, kicking him in the face. He went down to the ground, and Andy was about to fight him again, when two more men came out, both with blades, and swung for Andy's body. Matt went to help, but Andy kicked up the downed man's blade, and blocked the strikes of both swords with the newly acquired one, and then he spun his body around, kicking both of them in the face, knocking them backwards.

"Never bring a sword, to a knife fight."

From his sleeve, a blade was produced, and then he turned to Matt. Knowing what he wanted, Matt closed his eyes though peaked through his fingers on his face, and then he turned back to the enemies, throwing one of the knives at him, impaling him in the chest, and brought him downwards, not killing him, but stopping him.

Andy then turned to the other one, and clashed swords with him. Sparks went off between the blades of the pair, as Matt watched on, enamored by what he was seeing.

However, as his elder brother continued the fight, Matt felt a presence beside him, and saw it was a man in a garb like the other men.

Matt smiled at the man, who gave a dirty smirk back.

"Are you a hired professional too after my brother?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes."

Matt nodded like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

He saw the man having a sword in his hand, so Matt chuckled.

"I can't really die yet, my brother wouldn't be happy."

"Well too fucking bad brat!"

The man swung for Matt's neck, but he pulled back, avoiding the blade entirely. The man growled, and swung for Matt once more, but he pulled back, avoiding the blade.

He ran on the grass towards a swing-set, and jumped onto the swing with his feet, and pushed off at the same time, making a huge swing, and then turned around as it came down. The man didn't expect it, but Matt used the height to his advantage, lunging for the man, and kicked at the same time with both of his feet, knocking him down onto the ground and he dropped his blade.

Matt quickly scrambled to his feet, and grabbed the blade, rushing behind the man, and held the blade to his throat, so close the man could feel the steel on his throat.

"Even gulp, and I'll slice until I hit bone, and go further."

"Y-Yeah, sure..."

Matt continued holding the blade close to the mans throat, and wouldn't let him go either, holding him very tightly.

He watched as Andy dispatched a few people, without killing them, then walked over to Matt, peering down at the pair on the ground.

"Seems like you've got this little bro."

"Hehe, yeah~"

Andy punched the man in the face, knocking him out.

Once he was knocked out, Matt was pulled close by the older man, and held him gently in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Andrew..."

"This shouldn't of happened, they shouldn't be here. I'm sorry Matthew, this shouldn't of happened at all. I'm gonna have to deal with this now."

"It's alright bro. I defended myself."

Matthew smiled out, so the man petted his head.

"As you did, my brave warrior. Heh, you're gonna replace me as his right hand man in the future if you keep this up, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Matt cheered, and held an admiring gaze for his elder brother. "Are you going to contact Uncle?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna contact him now. But this means, I have to go for a little while, to deal with this."

Like that, Matt's smile plummeted, and he felt weak inside.

"C-Can I go...? I'll be useful, you saw...I fought really hard, and did my best...please, I'll be good, and help out, I promise..."

"I'm sorry, it's too dangerous Matthew, stay here."

"But..."

"Why don't you want to stay here?"

Matt turned his eyes downwards into a depressive look.

"Because...I don't want to be hit anymore."

Andy inhaled a breath, rubbing his head delicately.

* * *

 **Present**

"Mmmmmm…morning…"

Matt woke up a few days later and raised his head. He looked up to see Caitlin's smiling face.

He looked around, and realized something…

He had his head on her chest. He could even see the necklace that he had bought her, always hanging off her neck, and she wasn't about to move it either, she was going to keep it there, and keep it good.

"Aaaah! S-Sorry Cait!"

Quickly, he removed his head, and sat up awkwardly. Even though she was wearing a nightdress, he couldn't believe that he was sleeping on her chest, and wondered how uncomfortable that was for her, he didn't even plan that either.

"Good morning Matthew, sleep well?"

Matt stuck out his bottom lip to form a pout, knowing that she absolutely loved that, it wasn't even a question of it either.

"I-It's not my fault…"

"It isn't, I placed your head there, after you fell asleep on my stomach."

She quickly said, as she sat up on the bed.

Matt felt a wave of sorrow come over him, directing those same eyes towards Caitlin.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it Matthew." She leaned closer towards him, laying her head on his unclothed chest. "Mmmmm, now I get to do it. I like this arrangement. Though if you want to sleep on my chest in the future, ask first, okay?"

Matt chuckled, nodding his head as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Rubbing her shoulder, the suns rays entered the room and his eyes tried to readjust to the suns rays, though it was quite difficult to say the least.

As they laid together in bed, Matt couldn't help but sense that something was, off. He didn't know what it was but he knew something was off. Caitlin was biting her bottom lip, and she only did that when she was thinking about something.

"Alright out with it, what's wrong Cait?"

Caitlin looked up towards Matt.

"Nothing at all."

She was a bad liar.

Matt had grown to know that. She couldn't lie to save her life. And especially to him, he could always feel like when someone was lying to him, or rather at least most of the times he could feel it, and right now, he was getting big waves of it from her.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

He brushed some hair out of her eyes, and across her face. The soothing touch that he had made everything good in her eyes, and she snuggled against him even more.

"You're not going to like it, my thoughts I mean."

"Well, we won't know until I hear it. Tell me, it's okay."

She looked up at him once more, and then moved up the bed, so she was face to face with him.

"Matthew, I know you don't like Dr Wells, but…I've been thinking, maybe it's time to…let it go."

"…Elsa is that you?"

Caitlin felt the corner of her mouth raise up, and she wanted to laugh, but she kept her stone face on, the best that she could anyway and it wasn't working all that well right now.

"I'm serious Matthew Lee Stone."

"You only call me that when you want me to do something. So, I can only presume it has to do with my dislike for Dr Wells, and you want me to try and…get on with him?"

"Hey, you didn't read my mind, did you?"

Matt shook his head and took in a deep breath.

"I know it must be putting a little stress on you huh. Me, and my dislike of Wells. You want me to try and make it right somehow, don't you?"

She nodded, using her finger to brush his skin.

"I know it can't be easy for you, I know that. I just wish, for you to try, okay? He's saved your life with that pendant around your neck, and while I agree that some of his methods have been…less than what I would accept, he has proven to care for what happened that night. He even said it during the Farooq incident."

"I remember Cait, I heard. It's just…I get a really bad feeling from him. I don't even know what it is, I get…honestly, do you want me to be honest?"

"Please."

"Then…I get a weird feeling that I get from Barry sometimes, but his is more, sinister."

Caitlin tossed her eyebrows upwards.

"You get a feeling like Barry? You can't mean-"

"I can't explain it well, I just get a feeling like Barry, and myself, and others…"

"Metahuman?" Matt nodded slowly. "It can't be, Dr Wells himself has said that he isn't a Metahuman. And we'd know…he wouldn't lie to us." Matt lowered his brows, so Caitlin kissed his cheek. "If you've got concerns, then I'll listen to them. Perhaps, maybe on some level, he has, but it is dormant."

"Maybe I'm just reading the signs wrong, it's not like I have proof, and maybe my mind just wants to believe something is off about him. Maybe I'm just being stubborn."

"But it's cute when you're stubborn."

Caitlin reasoned with a slight giggle, Matt smiling right back.

"You've cheered up quite a bit since I first met you."

"That's thanks to you. You've made me very happy since we first met." She explained, hugging around his neck. "But still, Matthew. Please think about trying to…I don't want you to accept Dr Wells, because I can't force you to do anything. But maybe, get to know him, ask him questions, what's on your mind, without going all evil mode."

"Questions huh…I wouldn't even know what to ask beyond "Why did you not check all of the risks on the accelerator?" or something like that." Matt ran his fingers across her face, brushing her hair seeing that she looked like she wasn't happy, not with him, but the situation between the two men. "I can't make any promises to like the guy, but if you feel this strongly to come out, and ask me these types of questions and ask me such a thing, then I am going to at least try my best to get on with him because I want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy, then I am content."

Caitlin's lips curled upwards even more, swiftly kissing him on the lips.

"That's all I ask. I'm not asking you to become his best friend, but I'd like a time where you both are in the room, and there aren't any death glares from either of you, and yes I have seen them from Dr Wells as well going towards you, so you don't need to say anything."

Matt stuck out his tongue at her.

"As long as you see that he is doing it as well."

"I'm not blind, I do see it as well, and I will be having words with Dr Wells with the way he looks at you sometimes, I'm not having you be uncomfortable around him with some of the dirty looks he has been giving you, I don't like it. I just want to have my…I want to have you, my Matthew, and Dr Wells being able to at least stand in the same room together. I would like you to be at S.T.A.R Labs more, so I can see you more."

"Awww, that's sweet. Okay, if that's the reason, then I'll try my best Cait, no promises, but for you, I'll try and tolerate the person. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, that's the last thing I want. Even with my actions, I don't want to make you feel like you have to play ref between us, I'll make a conscious effort to try and be more civil."

Caitlin allowed her lips to curl upwards, and then she kissed his lips gently.

"That's all I ask my Matthew. Now, you wait here, and I'll go and make you some breakfast."

"That's kind, but since I've been kinda terrible by putting pressure on you, allow me to make you breakfast. You just relax, and let me take care of you now."

"Mmmmm, I wouldn't mind you taking care of me."

Caitlin allowed it, and he kissed her forehead, and watched him get out of bed. Though he was wearing underwear, Caitlin could make something out very well, and suffice to say, she was really happy with what she saw.

* * *

Once making it to S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin looked towards Matt as he saw Harrison Wells, along with Cisco. Barry didn't seem to be there at the moment, but that didn't matter all that much under the grand scheme of things. Matt was carrying a bag with different things in it, mostly food.

"Aah, morning you two!"

Cisco greeted, as Caitlin waved.

"Morning Cisco."

"Yup, morning Cisco!" Matt turned to Wells, and tried his best to smile, wanting to make Caitlin happy. "G-Good morning Dr Wells, how are you today?"

Wells blinked as Matt's face was having a hard time in staying in place.

"Good…morning, Mr Stone, I am…well, thank you."

Harrison wasn't sure why Matt was being as kind as he was all of a sudden, it was coming to him as a shocking surprise.

"And what a good morning it is Dr Wells. Coffee? I'll brew up some good coffee for you, Dr Wells. Would you like anything to eat? An apple perhaps? A pear maybe? Maybe you'd want me to whip up some toast for you."

"An apple would be kind, and coffee, thank you…I think."

Wells didn't know if Matt was taking something, or if something had happened, but Matt was being unusually kind towards him.

"Not at all Dr Wells, I'll be right back."

Matt walked out of the room, and went to make coffee as Caitlin smiled.

" _He truly is trying his best after all. I don't give that man enough credit sometimes, he really will do even things he hates if I ask…he must really like me if he's willing to even put aside his differences just to make me happy…I have found a good man after all._ "

Cisco found it suspicious, and couldn't help but question Caitlin.

"Alright, what did you drug him with?"

"I didn't drug him with anything."

Caitlin denied the accusation immediately, but Cisco was hesitant to accept it.

"Are you sure Caitlin….?"

"I didn't." She denied, as Wells wheeled into the lab area of the Cortex, so Caitlin got closer, and whispered. "I just asked that he try and be civil with Dr Wells, and he took it to heart, and that's what he is doing."

Cisco now understood perfectly well.

"Aah, that makes more sense. Well, as long as it works, I don't mind the method."

Cisco went to go and do his work as Matt came back into the Cortex.

"Here you go Dr Wells, a nice cup of coffee, and an apple just for you Doctor."

Wells looked at it as he placed it down, and beamed with a smile Caitlin thought would be criminal on someone else. Not that it was bad, but it was…quite pleasing to her eyes, and she loved seeing the eyes that he had as well, he truly was trying.

"Ah well, thank you very much."

Wells took the apple, and bit into it, as Matt smiled, walking away.

He walked over to Caitlin, and stretched.

"I best be getting to the paper, and taking my daily assignment, and after that, I better be getting to the club and making sure everything is okay."

"Right, then I'll…ooh, I'll be late tonight, Dr Wells, Cisco and I are doing an experiment, and when we do them, it tends to get into the late territory."

"I see, then you still coming over?"

She nodded, as she rubbed his hand with her own secretly, Cisco not seeing it at all.

"It'll be late, but yeah, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I'll leave the door open. If I'm asleep, just wake me up or something."

"Okay then, I'll be over later. See you later, Matthew."

"See you later, here's your lunch."

Caitlin always loved it when he made her food, and today he made her lunch. It might've been a simple gesture, but it was a kind one all the same, and she enjoyed the very fact that he was still trying his best for her, it made her feel…very deeply good inside.

"Always making sure that I'm eating, aren't you?"

"Well, if I don't, then you'll probably skip lunch, I know you Caitlin."

"That you do."

"Then I'm off. Barring Meta's, I'll see you later."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then waved her off, leaving the girl to smile at the departing boy. She truly did feel a good bliss right now, a man that truly did care for her, and she couldn't be happier right now.

* * *

"So, Knight to…this place."

"That's called E4, Matthew."

Hartley reminded as Matt moved the piece on the chess board with knitted eyebrows.

Today, was an odd day. Fortunately, there wasn't much Metahuman activity, so he didn't have to do much. Since he had already written an article for the newspaper, and he had sorted out the club, he managed to just settle down, and play a game of…chess.

He didn't plan it, especially with Hartley, it just sort of happened. He didn't think that it would, and he didn't think that he would enjoy it…and he was right he wasn't enjoying it. not because of the game, but because he wasn't winning. Maybe it seemed slightly petty, but he didn't like losing, and he was okay with being petty.

It was one of the perks he thought that he had, he could be petty sometimes, but most found it to be weirdly sweet than actual pettiness.

"So, you've gone for a Dunst opening, it is the same as…someone else I know, what a refreshing sight to behold."

"Eeh, thanks I think."

Hartley moved a piece on the board as Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your move sweet Angel."

Matt made a sour face, since he didn't know what kind of plan Hartley was doing, and he didn't know what he said, as he spoke in Spanish.

"Hartley, you know that I don't understand Spanish…was that Spanish?"

"It was, and I said it was your move."

Hartley conveniently left out the part where he called Matt a sweet Angel, he didn't think it would go down all that well with Matt himself.

"Blaaah, I already know how the game is going to end."

"Precognitive abilities I see."

Matt shook his head as he moved a piece, looking at Hartley to see if that was a legal move, which he nodded at.

"No, just a good sense is all but wouldn't it be cool if I did have such abilities? Being able to see the future would be pretty awesome. But yeah, I already know how the game is going to end, because you're smarter than me. I can't see myself winning, but this is fun all the same…even if I want to win. Blaaaah, it seems like I'm going to end up losing in the end."

Hartley allowed his lips to curl upwards as he moved a piece.

"Only you could make this at fun for me. Challenging people that usually aren't able to keep up with me isn't quite pleasing, but you've turned it into an enjoyable experience, almost like I was with that person again."

"And who is this person? An ex of yours? Brother? Sister perhaps?"

Matt guessed, moving his own piece, only for Hartley to take it.

"No, someone I looked up to as a Father figure is all. In the end, all I was to him was a Pawn, just like the others in my life."

Sensing the hidden hostility, Matt leaned forward.

"Well, you're not a Pawn to me Hartley, you're my Knight in glasses wearing armour." Hartley was surprised that Matt admitted that as he pushed one of the pieces with telekinesis. "One of my fringe benefits, moving things with my mind."

Hartley couldn't concentrate on the telekinetic abilities right now, he was more interested in what Matt said before that.

"C-Could we go back to the Knight analogy please?"

Matt once again was surprised that Hartley used 'please' it just didn't seem in him to do that.

"Oh, sure. I'm just saying, you're like a God send to me Hartley, even though you're kind of, annoying to others. I can see your potential, you're dead smart you are…eeeh, did that sound country hickish to you?"

"It's fine, it was kind of cute."

Hartley admitted without a care, and didn't even seem to register what he said, as Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Either way, I was just saying, you're very useful here, you've done a world of good here, and while I know this is just a stepping stone here for you, as you're very intelligent, I can very much say that you'd be welcome here."

Hartley paused, and looked at Matt strangely.

Just hearing that, was quite…sweet actually.

He hadn't heard that before from anyone, not even a certain someone said it with certainty. But here Matt was, and Hartley, believed him, he really did believe Matt would say something kind like that, and it made him feel appreciated, more than he had done in a while.

"W-Well, that's actually…sweet, thank you."

"Hehe, not a problem Hartley, not a problem. Remember, fellow Metahuman's and all. Speaking of, are your ears giving you a problem?"

"No more than usual." He admitted, his finger trembling as it ran over the chess piece. "Thank you for asking, but I am okay."

"Good, good. I'm glad. It isn't right that you suffer like that, I wish I could do more to help you out."

"That's, kind of you, but there's nothing more that can be done."

"I'm sorry about that, isn't there, anything that can be done? Procedures or anything?"

Hartley shook his head.

"Unfortunately not."

Matt didn't like that, and felt bad for Hartley.

He stretched his arms, and put down one of the pieces on the board, then Hartley smirked.

"Checkmate."

Matt stuck out his tongue towards the young man.

"See, I told you the future." Hartley let out a slight chuckle. "Aah, and it is getting a little late…but Caitlin's not gonna be around until probably after midnight…" He looked towards Hartley, and tried extending the hand of friendship. "Say Hartley, busy tonight?"

"Nothing in particular, why?"

"Want to come to my apartment for a few beers and to watch the game?"

"Heee, I don't watch the game, nor do I drink beers. But, if you'd like my company, I do not see why we couldn't."

"Great, then let's get going! We can watch Orange is the new Black!"

Matt jumped to his feet, and offered his hand. Hartley briefly looked towards his hand, and then took it in his own, getting to his feet. Looking directly into Matt's eyes, Hartley felt a skip of his own heart, wishing that it would stop…but, it wouldn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Frankie was sitting in her apartment, or rather, her foster families apartment.

She…didn't like this place.

She didn't like it at all. Her foster family weren't the best people around, and neither were anyone else around. She just wished that she didn't have to live this kind of life anymore, she wished that she didn't have to stay there anymore.

Her foster Mother wasn't a help either. While she wasn't…physically abusive towards her, she wasn't help either. She wouldn't ever stop him, she knew, and she never stopped him, and just wished that she knew someone that was…kind, someone that would help her…

And then she remembered Matt.

The man that had protected her when the shooting at the police station happened. Someone who stepped in front of her, and protected her, who had supported her, encouraged her, and secretly, she wished she could have more of that.

Someone that would take care of her like that, someone who was want to be around her.

But in the end, she was afraid of what was going to happen. She was afraid that if she said anything, John wouldn't take kindly to it, and he would end up doing something to her…and she didn't want that to happen.

Even now, as she sat on the couch, she couldn't help but make that parallel between the two.

Matt and John.

Someone that helped her, protected her when he didn't have to, and even gave her courage vs someone who took her in, and only hurt her, someone that only made her feel so depressed, so low, that she didn't know if she was going to be able to continue.

And then she heard it.

The key in the door.

It twisted, and turned, and then it opened.

The man known as John, who looked gruff, walked through the door, and entered the apartment.

Frankie froze when he came in, and so did her foster Mother.

"Where's dinner?"

He demanded, his voice low, and gruff, and felt like daggers in Frankie's heart.

The woman, his wife, immediately responded, getting to her feet, and rushing to the kitchen while saying "It'll be ready soon John!" to which Frankie thought that it was, depressing that they lived like that, but she blamed her also, for not doing anything either.

John looked towards Frankie, and she felt his eyes on her. She didn't even have to look to know that he was looking at her.

"I work all day, and I come home to this? I work hard, and I expect my dinner to be ready, but I'm greeted to this?"

Frankie continued to hug herself, frightened of what he was going to do.

"J-Just five more minutes."

"I'm hungry now!" He roared, frightening Frankie who sat still like a statue. He then walked over towards her. "You speak when you're spoken to, do you understand me Frankie? I saved you from that orphanage, and I provide for you everyday." His hand laid on the back of her head, Frankie sniffing, so afraid she daren't say anything. "Now, shut it Frankie, or you know what's going to happen to you!"

He pushed her head forward so it fell against her chest.

An air of superiority surrounded John as he walked away from her.

But Frankie couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't stand it at all.

Then, she remembered how Matt stood up to the shooter at the police station.

Even when his hands were bound, and there was a gun to his head, he stood up for himself, and kept her safe.

Frankie stood up, and looked towards John who had grabbed a bear, knives, and forks on the table.

"What's with you all of a sudden Frankie?"

Frankie stiffened, but then hugged herself in her resolve.

"I don't like you John, you're not a nice person."

John's lips curled upwards and laughed hollowly.

"Well, you little bitch. You think you can speak to me like that?"

"…I can yes, because…I've seen a kind man before, and you're not him."

"It's that blasted teacher of yours, isn't it? The one filling your head with stupid ideas, isn't he? Frankie, you don't want to make me angry…or maybe, I'll go and teach that teacher of yours a lesson? How about that?"

"N-No! You can't!"

She pleaded, but John showed a disgusting smile.

"To make you speak out like this, I'm gonna kill that little fucking teacher of yours! Then you'll learn your place!"

"Noooo!"

Frankie cried…and then a change happened.

Her eyes turned from their normal colour, to a different colour…

The colour of magenta.

John was taken back as he looked into her eyes.

"Frankie…"

Frankie's lips curled upwards, almost sadistically.

"Sorry John, Frankie's gone."

Frankie looked at the cutlery on the table, and in a split second, they raised upwards, the sharp knives, and forks. John was lost for words, as Frankie waved her hands, and the knives, and forks stabbed all over John's body, avoiding killing blows due to him putting his hands in those places.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

That scream snapped Frankie back into the normal world, and she looked at the downed John.

She didn't have a recollection of what happened.

She couldn't even remember a thing.

But she saw it, before her.

John looked like a porcupine right now.

His eyes blazed towards Frankie, as his wife came rushing back into the room.

"Frankie!? W-What have you done!?"

Frankie stepped back with a sob, as John's eyes glared towards her.

"You're a freak! I'll kill you for this Frankie!"

Frankie looked devastated, she was very frightened.

But, then she made a decision.

Before John could get her, she grabbed her bag, and ran away as fast as she could, out of the door. She only had one place in mind, the only place that she thought that she would be safe, and that place happened to do with a certain person, someone that she trusted.

* * *

At Matt's apartment, Matt and Hartley were having a laugh together.

Even Hartley couldn't deny that he was enjoying this.

Even though it didn't mean much to Matt, to just be friendly, to him, it meant many things.

He hadn't felt so accepted, in so long, even more so than the last person he thought that he could trust.

And now, they talked about Matt's escapades as Psyche. There wasn't a point hiding it, it was pretty obvious it was Matt, and Hartley was very intelligent, he would've made the connection once seeing the abilities of both, and he trusted Hartley.

He didn't know why, but he did, and even Hartley felt like he could trust Matt too.

"Then, the Metahuman was like this lightning dude, and he said something like "I need to feed!" so I put out my hands and said "Feed on this bitch!" and released a blast of energy right at him, knocking him back, I might add."

"Haha, so crude, yet effective."

Hartley chuckled, as Matt leaned forward.

"Aah God, poor guy, he had gone through an ordeal, but I just couldn't help it. it was just like-"

"Such an obvious thing to say that it had to be said?"

Matt clicked his fingers at Hartley as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, exactly! Aah well, that's one of the times I've met a Metahuman. Just last week, I had to fight like three of them at one go. Damn, that was a tough ordeal to get through, but it also was a good one as well, managed to beat them."

"Amazing, three at once." Hartley let out another chuckle, and then spoke in Latin. "Your mind is just as beautiful as the face that has been crafted for you by the God's themselves."

Matt leaned forward, and while he didn't understand the words, being in Latin and all, he found it quite, appealing.

"What was that Hartley? Remember, I'm not multilingual, besides French as I took that in school and Japanese...wait, I am multilingual then...never mind. So what did you say?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I was just commenting on this lovely evening, and the decor of the apartment, thrilling. It wasn't what I expected, but appreciate all the same." He lied about what he said, but not about the apartment, or the evening either, as he inched closer. "At first, I didn't know what quite to expect when I walked into your club that day, but I have found someone that, understands me."

Matt nodded, as he took a swig of his beer, Hartley sipping on wine.

"I get it Hartley, the world is very tough. And I understand being in pain because of these powers. I truly do understand, and I am here for you."

Maybe it was because of the wine, maybe because it was something else, but Hartley took those words strongly, and it affected him deeply. His eyes lingered on Matt's face as he sat near him, and he couldn't help but inch closer.

"Matthew, you know-"

"Someone's here." Matt interrupted him as he looked at the door, Hartley pulling away with disappointment. "Seems like someone's here…and it's not Caitlin…hmmmm, seems familiar though, who is it…"

"You can feel someone's presence?"

He nodded as he walked towards the door.

Making it, just before a knock could happen, he opened it, and he saw that it was…

Frankie.

Frankie's eyes were leaking tears, and she was shivering, she looked cold.

"Frankie…what's happened?"

She didn't say anything, and just sobbed her heart out.

She moved to Matt, and hugged onto him as she cried, sobbing into his chest.

Matt looked down at the crying girl, then hugged her head into his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright Frankie, it's okay, I'm here now."

Hartley walked closer, and slightly pouted at Frankie for ruining the time together, but he could see that she was distressed, and once again, he saw how Matt was comforting the girl. He quite liked that about Matt.

* * *

Later on, Hartley had left, and Matt was alone with Frankie on the couch. She had fallen asleep without saying anything, her head being on his shoulder, and latched onto his arm, she wouldn't let go. He didn't know what to do, he didn't have her parents number, and he didn't know if he should take her to the police station or not.

He always got a bad vibe when she mentioned her parents, and when he did, he didn't like it, and he usually was right. Not always, but usually, he was right. In this instance, he believed that he was right, and he didn't know what he was going to do.

The time had gone midnight when the door opened, and Caitlin stepped through.

At first, she thought Matt was asleep, until he turned his head to face her.

"You're awake-"

"Shhhh." He put a finger to his lips, beckoning to Frankie. "She's asleep. It seems like she's been through an ordeal."

Caitlin walked closer towards Matt, and saw Frankie.

She knew of Frankie, and guessed that this was her, and sat down beside him as the young girl slept.

"What's going on?"

She didn't understand why Frankie was there, it didn't make sense to her.

Matt didn't really have the answer for her, he didn't even know where to begin either.

"I wish I knew. She came here, and was crying. She wouldn't tell me what was going on. I tried reading her mind, but all that came through were thoughts of fear, and her begging in her mind that I wouldn't turn her away…I couldn't turn her away."

Caitlin understood, and was glad that Matt was so kind to do that. No, it would be any good decent human being to take in a girl like this.

"Poor thing, she looks cold. Hold on."

She stood, and walked to a nearby closet. She took out a blanket, and a pillow. Walking back over, Matt moved so he wouldn't wake her up. Caitlin placed a pillow on the couches arm, Matt placing her head on it, and then wrapped the blanket around her.

Matt and Caitlin moved the other side of the room so they wouldn't bother Frankie.

"What do you think happened?"

Caitlin asked as she looked towards Frankie.

"I don't know. I can only guess that it has to do with her foster family. She always seemed apprehensive to speak about them. I got a bad feeling about it…why didn't I follow my instincts to begin with?"

Matt felt bad now, if something had happened to Frankie, and he couldn't do anything. He knew something was up…but he didn't do anything, he didn't have any evidence, and now, he felt bad that he couldn't protect Frankie.

"Hey, you did the right thing by taking her in. Clearly, she's been through something, and we'll figure it out together. Until then, let's let her sleep for now."

"You're right. Tomorrow, we can get some answers. Tonight, or I guess today is tomorrow…ugh, either way, later on we'll get some answers from her."

"Yeah, we will." Caitlin pressed her lips against his cheek. "You're a good man."

"No, I'm not. I'm…I couldn't even see what was in front of me. I was so wrapped up in my own life, I didn't see the signs from her…"

"You couldn't of known, and we don't know what's been going on. Come on baby, let's go to bed for now."

"You just called me baby…"

Caitlin smiled, nodding her head.

"You are my baby. Now, let's get to bed."

Matt nodded, and they retired for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Frankie stirred on the couch, and then her eyes opened.

She looked around at the unfamiliar sights, and didn't know what was going on. She was having a tough time remembering what had happened…

"Morning sleepy head."

Frankie jumped at the voice, and looked to the source.

She then saw Matt looking right back at her.

"Matt…I'm…I came here last night…I'm sorry…"

"You did Frankie, and you don't have to apologize for anything sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

She wiped under her eyes as she looked around.

She heard noises behind her, and jumped, looking to…she saw that it was Caitlin. Since she didn't know Caitlin, not really, she recoiled into herself, but Matt gave her a reassuring look, and then a pat on the head.

"Don't worry, it's just Caitlin, she's my…eeh, we're kinda dating I guess, but we haven't…either way, Frankie. Are you okay?" She nodded as she hugged herself. "Frankie, I need to…ask some difficult questions, okay?"

"I…"

He knew it was going to be a trouble and struggle for her, but he needed to know.

"Because, I don't know what happened, Frankie, I need to know. I know it might be polarizing, but please answer some questions I have, okay? You can trust me Frankie."

She believed that as well.

She could trust him. He had proved that for a lot of reasons, and she could trust in him.

"Matt…I'm…I don't know what to do…I was scared, and I came here…you, I feel safe with you…"

"And you are safe with me Frankie. Just tell me what happened. You're not in trouble. I promise you."

He wanted to make sure that she knew that.

And she did know that. The way his voice sounded, it did make her life better and she felt secure with him.

"Matt…he is…he's…he's done many things to me…Matt, I didn't know what to do…he was being his usual self again…and then 'it' took over me."

"'It'? What is 'it' Frankie?"

Matt wasn't aware of what she said, it didn't make sense to him.

But Frankie still explained the best that she could.

"I, don't know. Ever since that freaky explosion happened, I've been…blacking out, and then it just…takes over me, when I'm afraid…when I'm scared…it just comes out…and then it does things…like with John, he was…he was going to hurt me, and then…it came out and stopped him with knives, and forks, and when I came back…John was on the floor, and he threatened to hurt me…he threatened to hurt me…"

More tears came to Frankie's eyes so Matt sat beside her, hugging her tightly.

She fell against him, as she sobbed. However, as she did, Matt's power of memory reading activated unwillingly, and Matt experienced times when John shouted at Frankie, caused her to feel fear, and even times were she would be hit as well.

Matt felt the growing anger as he was brought out of the memories, holding her even tighter.

"Shhh, it's alright, you don't have to worry. Frankie, I'll make sure that John is okay, okay? This…thing, whatever it is, isn't your fault Frankie, don't worry. We'll sort this out. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around, especially not this John character." Matt took in a deep breath, then stroked the back of her head. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

He tried adopting a lighter tone, which surprised Frankie.

"…You're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be sweetheart? This isn't your fault, this isn't anything to do with you at all. Now tell me what you want for breakfast, and we'll get you the best one ever. Eggs, bacon and sausage? How about a full English?"

"…A full English…you'd make that?"

Matt chuckled, rubbing the top of her head.

"Of course I would Frankie."

"Then I can have that?"

Matt jumped to his feet, saluting the young girl.

"Of course! Leave it to me here! We'll get a good meal in you, yet! You just watch television, and leave this to me!"

Frankie's mouth curled upwards as Matt went to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered, he looked towards Caitlin, and sighed while speaking quietly.

"I think that…no, I know for certainty that he has been abusing her, mentally, emotionally, and physically, I just saw it in her memories, she was so frightened, scared, and she didn't even think she'd be able to turn to anyone. And the way she spoke…is a way a child would speak when afraid of someone who might hurt them…I can relate to it very much."

"God…"

Caitlin didn't know what to do, she didn't even know what to say. She couldn't imagine what she had gone through to make Matt look like this.

"And I think she might have powers."

Caitlin's breath hitched in her throat.

"She has powers? What kind of powers does she have?"

"I don't know what kind, but she said that this…other side of hers, made knives, and forks stab into this John, and I get a feeling from her like I do when we come across Metahuman's. I don't know if it is telekinesis like myself or, I don't know, some other type of power that can move objects, but I think she and I are alike, more than I would like to admit."

Caitlin looked back at the young girl on the couch who was watching television.

"So, she's an abuse victim, and she has powers to boot. Great, anything else?"

"She also…I think she might have a split personality, because what she said, sounded a lot like what happened to me. Something takes over, and does things, and then she can't really remember it either. That's what happened to me…I think it's a safe bet to say that she's got a split personality."

"That's fantastic, split personality, powers, and even an abusive foster family…what a poor girl."

"Yeah. First things first, I need to make sure that this John isn't…seriously dead or something. So, I'm gonna need an address. And also this, John is also gonna need some background history taken."

"I'll look for some information at S.T.A.R Labs, and tell the others a new Meta is around. Just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, and I'll pay a visit to John."

"While we're doing that, who's gonna look after Frankie? She can't come with either of us, because of…well, many reasons."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, as he thought.

But then it clicked within his mind.

"Iris."

"Iris?"

"Iris."

Matt assured her, and looked back to Frankie to see her watching television peacefully.

* * *

Matt walked towards the club, with Frankie right next to him. She wouldn't let go of his hand, as they walked. He had assured her that they would be okay, but Frankie was still shaken, and it was understandable.

"Don't worry Frankie, we're just gonna meet up with Iris now. She's a kind girl, and she'll look after you while I go and see, John."

Even saying the name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Ah…I've met her before, haven't I?"

Matt nodded.

"You have done yes, she's that girl that came to visit me that time. Don't worry, she's a friend of mine, and she's just gonna stay with you while I deal with John."

"Right…okay. Please be careful Matt, you don't know what John's capable of."

"He should be worried of what I'm capable of Frankie."

Frankie didn't know what that meant, but followed after him as they entered the club.

Immediately, he saw Iris sitting at the bar, with Hartley nearby. Iris looked kind towards them, and Hartley's eyes were solely on Matt himself, and then went to the young girl,

Matt walked over, with Frankie, as Iris smiled towards her.

"Hey there Frankie, remember me?"

"Y…Yeah, you're Iris, aren't you?"

She nodded, as she looked towards Matt.

"So, I'm on Frankie patrol then?"

"Just until I get back, yeah. Just need to pay this…person a visit."

Matt had told Iris the gist of what was going on, with Frankie, and what he thought. And she was more than eager to look after her while Matt dealt with, who she probably thought was the worst person to have a child now.

"Sure, me and Frankie can have a pleasant time together. Besides we're in a freaking bar, we can play lots of music."

"Yeah Frankie, go nuts. Have a drink…not alcohol though. We've got some soft drinks in the back, there's food. Heck, you can even go on my computer if you'd like?"

"I'd like that."

Frankie admitted shyly, so Matt directed her to the office.

"Then it's right in there. The password is…" He whispered it to her, as Iris pouted. "…let's keep that a secret between us, kay Frankie? No one else knows."

"You got it."

Frankie walked into the office, as Iris, along with an interested Hartley walked closer.

"So, she's really been through…such things."

"Yeah, and I think she has powers…no, I'm pretty sure that she does."

"Matt!" Iris quickly said, looking towards Hartley. "He's right there…"

"Ooh, he already knows, don't worry Iris."

Hartley smiled a little too sweetly for Iris' liking.

She then folded her arms.

"What are you going to do with this…person?"

"I'm gonna make sure he's not dead first of all. I don't think he is, and see what he actually knows, and then, I'm gonna call the police, and have his ass arrested. I can't have him tell the police Frankie is a Metahuman, God knows what they would think, and what would happen."

"Good, from the sound of it, he deserves it. Don't worry about Frankie, we'll make sure that she's safe."

"And make sure she stays calm as well. I think a trigger for her powers, could be anger, and John…definitely makes her angry. Either anger, or fear. One of them probably is the trigger. We'll just have to be careful when we're going forward with this."

"You got it, we'll keep her calm…and I'll make sure Hartley doesn't say anything inappropriate."

"Why do you assume I would?"

He spat out, only for Iris to look annoyed.

"Because you're very blunt."

"I just tell the truth. I'm hardly going to speak down to a child now, am I?"

Iris didn't know the answer to that, and could only face Matt seriously.

"Either way, get going, we'll be here when you get back."

"Right, then I'm off to see a Demon."

Matt turned, and walked out of the club, leaving Iris, and Hartley alone, tension in the air between the two of them.

* * *

At S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin was giving the run down on Frankie to the others, and telling them what had happened until now, just in case anything happened. Matt thought that he and Caitlin could probably handle it, but with a Meta, she felt like they would have to at least warn Barry and the others in case that this girl has some kind of strong power that could deal damage.

"So, this girl has powers as well? Does she have a name yet?"

"We don't know what kind of powers she has, Cisco." Caitlin reminded, as she looked at her medical records online once hacking into the database for such things. "And, it seems like Matthew was right. She's dissociative."

"Split personality."

Barry waded in, as Caitlin nodded, Harrison knitting his eyebrows together.

"A condition she's dealt with her entire life. And from what Matthew and I could gather, it seems to be quite similar to Matthew's own…problems, when he switches from Matthew to Mentalist. She switches, to whatever this other side is like."

Cisco didn't like the sound of that. Just thinking about her having powers that could rip them apart didn't sound like a good idea at all, he didn't like it, and with a young girl, she would be pretty unpredictable.

"Ooh God, let's hope she doesn't have powers like Matt huh."

Cisco offered a joke, as Barry furrowed his brows.

"So, where is this girl?"

Barry asked, not sure what they were going to deal with.

"Iris is looking after her."

Caitlin explained as she pulled up some records on John.

"I-Is that wise? What if this girl turns on her?"

"Unless something sets her off, I don't think so. You should've seen her Barry, she was just a scared girl, it wasn't her fault. It's like Matthew, she doesn't have control over it, and I am sure Matthew wouldn't place Iris in danger. For now, all we can do is wait…"

"Where's Matt gone anyway?"

"To confront the Father, and find out more, and what he really knows about her powers."

Caitlin answered Cisco, as Harrison wheeled himself away without a word.

He wheeled himself into his secret room, and he saw Rachael sat on a chair, watching Gideon do…nothing really. It seemed like Rachael was taking the mick out of Gideon by calling her a floating bitch, but Harrison didn't care.

"Rachael."

Rachael jumped, and then looked towards him.

"Something I can do for you Harry baby?"

"Actually yes. I want to see this girl, Frankie Kane, being taken care of. This Metahuman that's unstable, I don't need her around. So, go and kill her for me, would you Rachael? She's with Iris West right now. But, don't kill Iris West just yet."

Rachael stood up from the place she was sat, and revealed a knife from her skirt pocket, rubbing against it with her fingers.

"Awww, can't I just take care of her?"

"No, and if I find out she's dead, then you'll be as well."

Rachael showed her tongue in a derogatory way, but Harrison didn't care.

"Alright then. But, what's with this Frankie Kane? Why is she unstable exactly?"

She couldn't help but be curious on the matter, she didn't know what was going on.

"Short version is, she was abused by her foster Father, and she has a split personality."

"Like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde type deal?"

"Put simply, yes. The Mr Hyde I am worried about, go and deal with her."

Rachael nodded her head, smacking her lips together.

"Leave it to me sweetheart, I'll take care of her."

Though she said that, Rachael had her own plans now, and she didn't care if Harrison wanted her dead. She was going to make sure that something was going to happen, no matter what that something was, she was going to make something happen.

* * *

As that was going down, Matt had found out where Frankie lived, and went up the stairs.

It wasn't the best place that she lived, but he wasn't going to judge a book by its cover.

Or rather, as he was going, Caitlin appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Caitlin!" He let out a surprised gasp. "W-Why are you here?"

Caitlin walked to meet him.

"For one, to make sure that you don't kill this guy."

"I wouldn't."

He argued, but Caitlin understood a little better than that.

"Maybe not you, but evil you would. So, I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Okay...let's go."

They walked up the stairs, and made it to the room number that Frankie and his own detective work managed to find out.

Knocking on the door, Matt waited for the door to be answered as did Caitlin.

They didn't know what to expect…

No, maybe they knew exactly what was going to go down, they just didn't want to admit it.

And then they did see it.

A woman came to the door, and she was hugging herself awkwardly.

"Excuse me, is this the residence of John, and Karen James?"

Caitlin spoke softly, seeing Matt already feeling agitated.

"Depends, who are you?"

Matt stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Yes, my name is Matt Stone, and I am a teacher for your daughter, foster daughter Frankie Kane, and I have some questions. This is Caitlin Snow, she's a doctor. Could I please come inside so we could talk about Frankie?"

The woman named Karen didn't know what to do, and looked to the side.

"J-John, someone's asking about Frankie."

"God sake woman, let them in then!"

The woman jumped, nodding.

Matt walked into the room, and saw John sat by the table, with bandages on his body. Matt guessed that he had been stabbed by what Frankie said, but he wasn't seriously injured, unfortunate in his eyes, he could already feel disgust from the man, he didn't like him by appearance alone.

"Hello...Mr James, I'm a teacher of Frankie's-"

"I know who you are, Mr Stone." He spat out, as Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want here exactly?"

Matt didn't like the tone of his voice, it was very rude. Even the way that he sat was aggressive.

"Well, actually. Frankie came to me last night, after something had happened at home, here. She was very upset, and I wanted to see…what was going on. Please, can you tell me, what happened last night?"

"Alright then. That crazy girl suddenly flipped out, and levitated knifes, and forks, stabbing me with them. God help her when I see her."

Matt's eyes briefly flashed red, he barely could contain his anger around this person. Caitlin touched his hand, and calmed him down, holding his hand gently, as she spoke up.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

Matt didn't like where this was going, and would prefer to not be in these peoples companies anymore.

"It means, I'm gonna make sure she ends up in the hospital."

Matt shook his head angrily.

"Tough love John?"

"You're damn right."

He growled out, as Matt folded his arms. Caitlin could also feel the anger building up inside of her as well, hating what she was dealing with right away.

"You're disgusting John."

John's eyes blazed as his eyes met Matt's own eyes, which kept flashing red and blue, mostly blue, but some red also escaped into the sea of blue that was his eyes.

"What did you just say to me?"

Matt wasn't afraid of him, moving closer.

"I said you're disgusting. Is that how you get your rocks off? Hurting women? Children? Both? Is that how you love it John? Picking on people weaker than you?"

"Tch, you come into my home, and speak to me like that!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

John demanded angrily, showing an aggressive disposition.

Matt didn't back down however, he wasn't going to back down from this person. Caitlin looked on, and had narrowed eyes as well for the man who hurt Frankie.

"I'm a man that wouldn't hit a child, that's who I am. Unlike you, who put that girl through unknown pain. How dare you lay a finger on her? You're sick, you're disgusting, and I am sorry that Frankie stabbed you, she should've done more to you after what you've put her through."

"Matthew's right, John. I don't usually condone violence, but that girl is breaking because of you, and you're saying you're going to hurt her even more? Who let you even be a foster parent anyway?"

John stood up angrily, and raised his fist to Matt. He didn't back down for even a second. He tried to do it to Caitlin, but Matt stood in front of her to protect her from this person.

"Such smart shit's, aren't you? Speak another word, and I'll-"

"You'll what, John? Kick shit out of us?"

John smirked as he walked closer.

"Ya damn right I would little bastard."

Matt also smirked.

"Sorry John, doesn't work like that. I'm not some kid you can slap around, I'm not your wife who you hit either." The woman looked down as Matt continued. "I'm a man, a strong man, and I'm stronger than you are. You can try and hit me, but it won't go your way, I can promise you that."

"Little shit!"

He tried to punch Matt in the face, but Matt grabbed his hand, and twisted it. He fell down to his knees, then Matt grabbed him by the back of his head, slamming his head against the table, his eyes briefly flashing red.

John let out a cry, as Matt inhaled a deep breath, controlling the anger that he felt right now, and his eyes turned blue again as Caitlin looked on, stroking his back to sooth him.

"See John, this is what happens when you piss off the wrong people. You hurt Frankie, and you're going to pay for it. I'm gonna personally make sure that you're locked away for a long time, and you're never gonna become anyone's foster Father again, am I making myself clear?"

"G-Get off me!"

John growled, but Matt didn't.

"You know, you're pathetic John, you're nothing. You're a frightened little man that picks on people weaker than you because your own life is just shit, worthless. You're worthless, like you've made Frankie feel."

"How do you know!?"

He hissed, only for Matt to apply a little more pressure on John's arm.

"Because I know people like you, I've lived through people like you, and I know your type. You're a bully that has nothing, you're nothing, and you hate yourself for being nothing, so you use what little power you have to dominate a child, and a woman. You're sick, and you'll rot in hell for what you've done to her, to them, and I'm gonna make sure that you do as well. So, enjoy what little time you've got left out here, you're not going to be around for much longer."

Matt let the man go, and walked to the door.

He walked past his wife, and just shook his head.

The woman turned her eyes downwards as Matt walked to the door.

John didn't like it though, and he grabbed a knife from nearby.

He rushed Matt without making a noise, but Matt saw it coming, and spun around, kicking the knife out of his hand, and then delivered a strong kick to the mans chest, knocking him down onto the ground with a thudding sound.

"Aaargh!"

John exclaimed as Matt pressed his foot onto his chest.

"I saw that coming before it even entered your tiny mind. Hmph, bullies are all the same, tiny little cowards inside. But you can't bully me John, I'm not a helpless child. You can't frighten me John, I won't be frightened by you, ever, and I'll make sure Frankie is never hurt by something like you again, I swear to God. I'll make sure you regret what you did to her, I can promise you this. Oh by the way, everyone in prison hates people that beat children, can't wait to see what they do to you."

Matt pushed his foot off the mans chest, and walked to the door.

He glanced back to see John shaking. Matt shook his head, then walked out of the room, leaving him on the ground with his wife looking on.

Caitlin went to walk away, but then she turned back towards him, and folded her arms.

"You really don't understand how damaging you have been to people, do you?"

"Tch, you've got a psycho boyfriend bitch."

"Maybe so, but Matthew understands people, and you don't, and she'll be loved, that young girl, she will be loved, and you won't be."

"Little bitch!"

The man went to get up, but Caitlin saw red this time.

She didn't like this person, so much so that she ended up punching him in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

She gripped her hand in pain, but didn't regret even a single second of it, enjoying the fact that he was brought down.

She then turned and walked away, smiling to herself for doing that.

"Matthew, remember, you have to..."

Matt came into the room again, nodding his head.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but I'll erase their memories, don't worry."

Caitlin nodded, watching the young man erasing the memories of the two of Frankie being a Metahuman, and saw the pain on his face when doing it, even seeing his nose bleeding. But, he endured for Frankie.

* * *

Back at Matt's club, Iris, and Hartley overlook Frankie as she types away at the keyboard. She looked to be doing a complicated program, even Iris couldn't follow what she was doing. Hartley could though, he understood.

"Wow, Frankie, you seem to be doing quite…complex stuff."

"Oh, is it?"

That made Iris feel even worse, as Hartley chuckled, knowing the look on Iris' face right now, and she didn't like how he was chuckling, it felt like a blow to her as a person, and she didn't like being attacked like that.

Iris turned her glare towards him.

"Got something to say?"

"Nothing Ion."

Iris bit her bottom lip, not wanting to kill Hartley, and she couldn't swear in front of Frankie, was desperately wanting to do that though.

"My name is Iris, not Ion."

Hartley weighed up his hands like scales.

"I'm just hearing the same thing at this point Ronda."

"Ooh come on! That doesn't even begin with an I!"

Hartley snickered as Iris shook her head disappointed in Hartley.

Frankie turned towards them, then tilted her head.

"So…I'm guessing you two aren't friends?"

"That obvious?" Frankie shrugged her shoulders at Iris' question. "Nope, we're both mutual friends with Matt, but one another, he can shove it."

"And you can disappear as well, Ion."

"I'm going to hit you in a minute Hartley, don't test me!"

"Violence, such a typical response from you."

"Hmph, at least I don't check out my boss' butt when I'm supposed to be working."

Iris shot back, as Hartley huffed.

"Just because I want to see what he's got, I don't know why you don't take advantage of it either."

"Because I have a boyfriend. A very lovely one as well."

"Well, good for you, I like checking out our boss, who was my boss first."

Frankie, despite still being slightly worried about her own life, she couldn't deny that these two had a certain, fun factor to them.

However, that stopped when they heard the door open. At first, they thought that it was Matt, but no…it was someone else entirely.

It was a woman who they hadn't seen before, Iris and Hartley sharing a look.

"I'm gonna go and see what she wants. Don't try and traumatize Frankie while I'm gone."

Hartley huffed as she walked out of the office.

She walked towards the woman, and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry, we're not open yet. We shall be in a few hours though."

The woman ran their finger across the counter, and then brought up her hand slowly.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in drinking. I am interested in the Meta you have here, and I'd like to have her, please."

Iris' eyes changed, and she gained a stern look.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now."

"And if I don't want to?"

The woman said back, Iris standing with her hand pointing towards the door.

"Then I'll call security and have you thrown out."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, then slammed her fist across Iris' face, knocking her down to the counter, and then she fell onto the ground, Frankie, and Hartley who had been looking on became surprised, Iris falling unconscious.

"Well, call it now bitch."

The woman snickered as Hartley knew this was a very dangerous situation.

"Stay here, Frankie."

Hartley ordered as he rushed out of the room to confront the woman.

The woman however snickered.

"Ooh my, something you want pretty boy?"

"Hmph, don't flirt with me. I'm only interested in men, and you're not my type either, I prefer blondes than brunettes. Now, get out or I will force you."

"Sorry, can't leave."

"Then I'll force you!"

Hartley rushed towards her, and threw a punch towards her face, but the woman blocked it, and slammed her hand against his chest, knocking him back.

Hartley recoiled with a groan, then grabbed a chair from nearby, swinging it at her.

"Ooh, seems like you can fight a little bit then?"

The woman said as she dodged the chair, and spun around, smashing her foot through the chair.

Hartley hissed rushing towards the bar as Frankie looked on. The woman wouldn't let it happen, so she jumped, grabbing Hartley by the head, slamming his head against the table.

"Hartley!"

Frankie gasped as her eyes briefly turned magenta, metal things in the room shaking.

Hartley groaned even more as the woman held him by his hair.

"Aagh! G-Get off me bitch!"

Hartley elbowed backwards, hitting her in the chin and she let out a cry from the impact of Hartley's elbow in her face.

"Fucker!"

She groaned and let go, only for Hartley to cup his hands together in a fist, and swung it at her, hitting her in the face, and she fell down onto a nearby table, hitting it rather hard.

Hartley looked at her briefly, then turned towards the downed Iris.

"Iris, come on, wake up."

He shook her, and she groaned from the shaking.

The woman got up from the floor, as Hartley tried to rouse Iris, but was having a difficult time.

"Hartley, behind you!"

Frankie cried out, as Hartley looked.

"Aagh!"

The woman however smashed her fist across Hartley's face with enough force to knock him half way out, sending his mind spinning.

"Fuck you shit face!"

The woman then kicked him in the face, and this time he was nearly knocked out. While he was dizzy as hell, he still could hear, and see what was going on, he just looked knocked out to the young woman, whoever she was.

The woman snickered.

"Always make sure your enemy is knocked out before checking on comrades, don't you even know that about fighting?"

She looked towards Frankie who backed away. She closed the door, and locked it like she had been shown before by the others.

The woman however just snickered.

"Awww, sweetheart, don't be adorable like that. I'm not gonna hurt you, but John definitely is."

Frankie's eyes flashed magenta as the woman smirked.

"W-What do you mean? Matt said he…"

"Matt's gonna be killed little girl. Frankie, John's sent me, and said that he's going to kill him, and then he's coming after you. He's going to end your pathetic little life girl, is that what you want little bitch? Don't you want, revenge on him? Don't you want to kill him Frankie? For Matt, the only person who ever gave a shit about you, is gonna die, if you don't do something."

Frankie's mind was warped instantly.

The thought of Matt being killed, she couldn't take it.

The kindness that he displayed to her, it couldn't happen.

And that's when it took over.

The woman watched as Frankie switched from sweet Frankie, to evil Frankie.

Metal devices began shaking, and flung around the room. A filing cabinet smashed against the door, smashing it off its hinges. Hartley looked on as the woman was blown away with the door, hitting a nearby table.

Frankie walked out of the office, then she walked towards the door.

"Frankie…stop."

Hartley tried to stop her, but she looked towards him, her eyes the colour of magenta.

"I'm not Frankie anymore, she's gone! My name is Magenta!"

Hartley watched as a metal watch flung towards him, so he ducked out of the way, and then Frankie made her escape, Hartley grimacing and went to stand to stop her, only for the woman to slam her hand across his face, knocking him away.

"Go Magenta, kill someone. Be a good girl, and be a good Rogue as well, I love it when you're a good Rogue for me sweetheart." The woman took out a dagger, and looked at Iris. "I'm not allowed to kill you, but I will give you a big smile…one I'm sure no one will ever forget~"

She walked closer, and closer to the downed Iris.

The knife slid between her fingers sadistically, and she began laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Is this bitch really supposed to be so tough!? Really?! Too bad you're not fucking Caitlin! But she's next on my list! Don't worry bitch, I'm gonna make sure that you're going to be cut open! Let's see what's inside hahahahahaha!"

The laughing stirred Iris awake, who had a big headache from the punch.

"What…"

She looked up to see the woman with a knife grinning down at her.

"Time to smile for me whore!"

"Aaaagh!"

Iris let out a scream and went to defend herself, but it wasn't needed as a torrent of energy of a blue colour collided with the woman's body, flinging her away from Iris, and smashed into the back wall, causing her to cry out.

The man who used the energy, was Matt himself, who rushed forward to them.

"Iris, Hartley!"

Matt made it to them, checking on their condition. He didn't see anything life threatening to them.

He looked towards the woman who held a sadistic sneer on her lips, standing up.

"Who are you? No wait, you're that Claire bitch who broke out Top, and the others, aren't you? What do you want?"

He growled out, putting up his hands.

The woman chuckled a deep one.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, lover."

The way she said that, caused Matt to think about what the hell was said.

She rushed towards Matt, and threw the knife at him.

He put out his hand, and stopped it with telekinesis, only for the woman to vault over the knife, and rush for the door. Matt turned his hand to her, launching the knife for her leg to incapacitate her.

"Don't think so!"

However, just before it could, she skilfully kicked a chair in the way, the knife penetrating the chair, protecting her.

"You're not getting away from me!"

Matt gave chase towards her, but the woman took out a grenade, and undid the pin, showing a cocky look on her face.

"Either me, or them, your choice!"

Matt watched on as she threw the grenade towards the downed Iris, and Hartley. Knowing he couldn't let them die, Matt wrapped a strong barrier around the grenade as the woman made her getaway.

It detonated within the barrier, and while it cracked, Matt managed to hold the barrier together, protecting the others. Matt growled, and rushed into the streets…

But by the time that he got there, there wasn't a sign of Frankie, or the woman.

* * *

About five minutes later, Matt got Iris, and Hartley drinks of water as they rubbed their heads.

"Thanks sweetie."

Iris rubbed her cheek where she was punched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect this to happen."

Matt apologized, but Hartley shook his head.

"This isn't your fault. This woman has nothing to do with Frankie, she's just using her like a Pawn. I don't know what for though. But, Frankie is now calling herself Magenta."

"Magenta? Like the colour?"

Hartley shrugged his shoulders, as Iris rubbed her head.

"I don't know why either. Maybe because her eyes flashed that colour. That's the only reason I can think of. But, I'm pretty sure I have found out what her power is."

Iris and Matt looked interested.

"What is it then Hartley?"

Iris asked, and while he didn't want to reply to her, he still did anyway because it was for Matt as well.

"The term is Magnetokinesis, or in other words, manipulation of metal or magnetism in general I suppose which also fall under electromagnetism, so she could even use her powers over technology if she so desired. And from what briefly I saw her, it wasn't strenuous for her to move semi heavy objects. I don't know her limit though, I haven't a clue as I would need to watch her more. But I am sure she has Magnetokinesis."

"Wait, you're saying she can control tech as well?"

"Erm, I'd say be able to hack into tech rather than downright control, perhaps, like you do with the mind, or disable it with an EMP pulse, I'd say Matthew."

Matt thought that could be a dangerous power to have.

"What makes you so sure she doesn't have, Telekinesis like Matt? What you said could be also considered for Telekinesis. Do you have any proof that she has this type of ability?"

Matt thought that was a good point, since it did seem similar.

But Hartley dismissed that theory.

"Because, Ion-" Iris glared. "-she didn't rip the door off its hinges she didn't even try and fling a table at anyone, she only controlled things made of metal. Unless that's her preferred choice, then she has Magnetokinesis."

Iris tightened her brow.

"Go back to this Magenta thing, what happened exactly? Why did she turn into…Magenta I suppose?"

Iris shrugged her shoulders at Matt's question.

"I was out cold, I don't know. I only saw when that woman tried to stab me, beyond that I don't know."

Hartley, who wasn't knocked out, gave his report.

"That woman…whatever her name is, Claire I think you said, was saying that you were going to die by the hands of John, and that John, her foster Father was going to get her. I suppose to her fragile mind, she couldn't take the thought of the only person who had shown her kindness, to my knowledge, being killed off seemed distressing, and then the thought that he was going to get her…"

"She switched to Magenta, and she took control over Frankie so she could protect herself."

"Bingo."

That didn't bode well for them, Iris herself folded her arms.

"So, we've got a pretty powerful Meta that can pretty much make metal her bitch, out for blood it seems, and isn't even in the right state of mind. She's gonna be going after John, and in a pretty serious way."

"No doubt in my mind."

Hartley finished off after Iris.

Matt stood up, and stretched his arms.

"I'm gonna have to go and confront her. Even if she ran, I doubt she'd be there by now, it's all the way across town. Let's just hope that she can't use her powers to fly or something."

"You can't confront her." Hartley tried to reason. "We don't know what she's capable of. She might be able to do more than just lift up metal objects. She could be able to control the earth's magnetic field, and be able to-"

"Yeah, I realize that, but she trusts me, I'm gonna have to talk her down."

"No offense Matthew, but what if you can't talk her down? She might be too far gone."

Iris looked towards Hartley, then coughed into her head.

"Hartley, you might be intelligent, more than either Matt, or myself, but the matter of the heart, the human condition, is something that defies intelligence. A true bond with someone, cannot be described by words, and no matter how intelligent you are, a true bond transcends that as well. And if Matt thinks he can talk her down, then I'll also believe in him."

Hartley looked towards Matt, then released a breath.

"If you're going to go on a plan that has to do with matters of the heart, then I'm with you. What do you need me to do?"

Matt looked between them, and realized, they sort of were a team. Caitlin wasn't there right now, but it didn't matter all that much, she still was Matt's major supporter.

"Alright, I need Frankie's foster parents at least in police custody, and out of that apartment. I don't know if she's going to launch a car at it, or take a lot of mental weapons to stab him with, who knows. But they can't be there, they'll get killed."

"I'll call my Dad and update him on the situation. He'll be able to get them away."

"Thanks Iris. Also tell Caitlin what's going on for me, I'm sure she'll be able to do something."

Iris nodded, as she took out her phone.

Hartley looked on as Matt glanced towards him.

"Hartley, I need you to track down Frankie for me."

Hartley hummed to himself, getting into a thinking position.

"Hmmm, I could plot the quickest route from here to her home, and then hack into the security cameras of the city to try and track her down with some facial recognition software, I assume you've got that on your computer?"

"I do, and Iris knows how to contact me. Keep track of her location for me, I'm gonna make sure that her parents aren't around for when she comes back home. Just make sure nothing comes across her, try and mess with things that might get in her way."

Hartley nodded, standing up.

"Leave it to me. I'll hack the traffic lights, and other things to make sure that she doesn't come across them. I'll even try my best to set up blockades so she doesn't have to deal with them either, with other people around, and do my best to make sure the street she lives on is cornered off, at least the best that I can possibly do."

"Right, I'm off."

Hartley looked on as Matt walked towards the door, but he couldn't let him go without saying something.

"Be careful, Matthew."

Matt turned towards Hartley, and smiled, causing his own face to turn upwards.

"Leave it to me."

Matt ran out of the club, leaving Hartley, who rushed to the computer to do what he could, and Iris, who was on the phone, alone.

* * *

Frankie, or as she called herself now, Magenta walked towards her families apartment, and stood there on the street. Her hands shook, and so did her entire body. She looked like she was going to murder someone.

She looked around her, and saw a car. She smirked dangerously, and put her hand towards it. Using her powers, she lifted up the car, and pointed it towards her own house.

"Bye bye John."

She laughed out evilly, then she launched the car at the apartment…

However, just before it was going to touch the apartments outer wall, Magenta suddenly saw the car shoot downwards, hitting the ground below, causing confusion to set within her, seeing an aura of blue around the car.

"W-What?!"

She couldn't understand it, and tried a few more cars, one hand at a time.

However, the same thing happened once more, the cars having a blue aura around them, and put them down onto the ground.

"Sorry Frankie, but I can't let you do it."

Magenta turned towards the voice, and on the street, was Psyche himself, looking towards her.

"Get out of here Psyche, I have to end them!"

Matt walked closer as Magenta's eyes beamed her anger out.

"I can't Frankie."

"No, Frankie's gone! My name is Magenta!"

She cried out, as she levitated a car, launching it at Matt. Matt made a sword out of telekinetic energy, and then cut the car in half, shocking Magenta, as he continued to walk forward towards her.

"No, you're not Magenta, you're Frankie Kane."

"No, Frankie was weak, she was pathetic! I'm strong, I'm strong!"

Matt shook his head as he walked closer, and closer.

Barry arrived on the scene that second, and went to rush Frankie, only for Matt to send a blast of energy towards him, knocking him down and away from Frankie, him hitting a tree, Matt grimacing at the sight.

"Owwww, w-what are you doing!?"

Barry complained, as Matt wore a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Flash, but I've got this. Don't worry, I have this."

Barry looked reluctant, but the look within Matt's eyes told him that he knew what he was doing. Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin also listened in, watching as were Iris, and Hartley from video cameras on their respective suits.

Magenta looked between the two of them, and her eyes kicked it up a notch, her glowing became stronger, and she lifted up multiple cars at once. Matt was impressed, and terrified at the same time, he didn't think that she could do that.

"Frankie, I need you to stop now."

"No!"

She swung her arms towards Matt, sending a volley of cars right for him.

Matt made another sword of energy, and began cleaving through the cars, as Barry watched on. He didn't know what he could do against cars, besides run around them, and Matt probably had a better way of dealing with it.

"Frankie, please stop this now. You don't have to do this."

"I do! I have to stop John! He needs to be stopped!"

She cried, her eyes briefly flashing back to normal, only for the colour magenta to appear once more.

"He does need to stop Frankie, but you don't want to become a killer. You're not a killer."

"How would you know!? You don't even know me!"

Matt took in a breath, then raised a hand to his mask.

"Psyche wait-"

Barry tried to stop Matt, but he removed his mask anyway, revealing his face to Frankie.

Frankie backed away slightly, shocked by what she was seeing.

Matt, had powers.

He also had powers, he had powers.

"See Frankie? You're not alone, I also have powers. I'm just like you."

"Matt…y-you can't also…no! You don't know what it's like!"

Matt moved closer, so he was stood before her.

"I do know what it's like Frankie, I do."

"No! John…he says I'm weak! I'm pathetic! He calls me a horrible person! H-He'd hit me, and blame me for everything!"

Matt inhaled a deep breath, nodding his head as he bent down to her level.

"My Father did too."

Frankie gasped, as the others looked on, from either Barry's, or Matt's suit cameras. Barry blinked in surprise, since it seemed very genuine with what he was saying.

"Matt I…"

Matt could see that Magenta's control was losing its hold on Frankie, so he told a little more of his story, connecting with the frightened girl that was buried beneath the darkness that was Magenta.

"Frankie, my Father…was just like John. Everyday, he would beat me, say to me things like I'm bad, I'm evil, I'm horrible, and he'd call me stupid, and wished I would die…because, when my brother died, my Father turned to me, grabbed me by the back of the head, and slammed my head into a table, breaking my nose in the process, and spat at me, calling me a murderer, a cursed child, and wished it was I who died, and not him. Everything was my fault, and he'd drink, and beat me repeatedly, and he went for my sister…but, I stepped in the way, and took her beating's too, so she wouldn't have to suffer like me. My Mother let it happen, because she blamed me for my brothers death too, and wouldn't even look at me, she didn't even acknowledge my existence nor my sisters in the end, and I made terrible choices so I could give my sister the best life I could, no matter what happened to me. So, I do know what it is like Frankie."

Frankie began crying, as Barry looked down to the ground, hearing the genuine emotions behind his words, and felt sorry for Matt. Barry could hear Caitlin's sobbing's, and Matt could hear Iris' as well, but he just looked at Frankie, wiping her eyes.

"…Matt, I…"

"Frankie. John, my Father, my Mother, they're the same. They are cowards, they have no power and they use what little they do over their children, taking out all of their problems on their children, because they can't face up to what they really are. Losers. They are losers Frankie, and they make others feel just as bad as they do so they can attempt to make themselves feel better, but it doesn't work, and they continued, trying to make everyone around them feel as bad as they do. In the end, all it does is hurt children, and that's never good."

Frankie continued to cry and her eyes flashed more and more from magenta to her normal colour.

She could get what he was saying, Magenta losing control over Frankie's body.

"But you see Frankie, you're brave, braver than me. And I need you to be brave now, and just stop Magenta, and come back to being that sweet kind loving girl I met in my class. A girl who was a genius, who always helped people even when she was suffering. I know you Frankie, because you're exactly like me. We're survivors of this abuse filled world. And you're not alone. I'm here for you. I'm sorry I didn't see the signs before, I should've stopped it, I should've known…because I've been through it, and look at me now, I'm not a bad person, and neither are you. Don't become a killer, for John, he's not worth it sweetheart. He's going to be locked away for a long time, I can promise you this. I'll make damned sure that he's locked away for what he did to you. So now, just let Magenta go, and come back to being Frankie, the Frankie that I know and care for."

That did it for Magenta, and her eyes returned to Frankie's normal eye colour.

She sobbed uncontrollably, falling against Matt's shoulder. Matt hugged onto her form as she continued to sob against him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She sobbed, tears raining off her face.

Matt shook his head, petting the back of her head.

"It's not your fault, I'm here now Frankie, don't worry."

He soothed and she just cried against him, as Barry walked over.

He looked down at the pair, smiling fondly.

"You did good, Matt."

Matt stood up, continuing to hug Frankie.

"Thanks, Flash. Sometimes, it just takes a connection, it doesn't always have to be who's fastest, or strongest. Sometimes it only takes words."

He looked down towards Frankie once more, and petted the back of her head while consoling the young girl.

* * *

At a later time, Matt (now in street clothes, the same for Barry) stood in S.T.A.R Labs, with Caitlin, Cisco, Dr Wells, and Barry along with Iris (Hartley saying he couldn't come for some reason) as they looked at the sitting down Frankie. Iris knew Barry knew, small things, but she didn't know the whole story, just enough to know things happened, and it was good enough for her.

"So, no one got hurt?"

Caitlin shook her head slowly, and kindly.

"Luckily no. You don't have to worry about that."

That relieved Frankie, as her eyes briefly went towards Matt who smiled towards her.

She fiddled with her hands, as she spoke once more.

"What about John?"

"Well, as of twenty minutes ago, John is stewing in a cell, and he's going to be prosecuted for what he did to you Frankie. My Dad, and the DA is gonna make sure that he's not going to be getting out for a long time, and he's never going to be anyone's foster Father either."

Iris told the young girl, Frankie was thankful.

"It's just so strange…I have this thing inside of me, and it took over me…"

"I have it as well, Frankie." Frankie looked towards Matt who smiled towards her. "It's a darkness, made from the repressed sadness, pain, and sorrow that we couldn't express. Our negative aspects to us, have been made real, and they are deep inside of us, wanting to claw out, even when you want to fight it, even if it is difficult, we all have to fight it. But, the trick is, to be happy."

"Happy…?"

He nodded as he moved to sit beside her.

"That's the trick. Be happy. My darkness is very scary, I tried to hurt pretty much everyone in this room, but I got better, and you can too. The darkness, isn't you. It's inside of you, and it might try to come out, but you're stronger than Magenta. Thankfully, thanks to Caitlin, she's found you a really good home in Keystone, with people that won't ever hurt you again. Trust me, I damn well made sure that they were good people, and I am having visitation rights, so we'll see one another again."

Caitlin nodded at Frankie, who looked…sad right now.

Matt knew the look of disappointment, and he wasn't sure if Frankie would be truthful, so he took off his telepathic dampener, and thoughts flooded his mind. Caitlin and the others looked on as he winced at the thoughts.

But, he looked towards Frankie, and read her mind.

" _Going away huh…yeah, he wouldn't want to take me in anyway, just a foolish dream. He wouldn't want to be stuck with me. Even though I want to stay with Matt…I can't be a burden to him, he's already done so much for me, I can't ask for anymore._ "

Hearing her thoughts, Matt took in a breath, putting on the necklace again and moved only Frankie could hear him.

"Frankie, did you know, besides Telekinesis, I have another gift, or curse depending on how you wanna look at it."

"Y-You do?"

He nodded, placing a hand on her own hand.

"I can read minds." Frankie's face dropped, as Matt smiled and pulled away so the others could hear again. "Why don't you ask me, before assuming that I wouldn't?"

"I couldn't…"

"Just ask me, Frankie. You don't know if you don't ask, right?"

Frankie looked around the room, the others didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Matt I…I couldn't ask you such things…I mean, you wouldn't…"

"Alright then, Frankie. Do you wanna stay with me?"

Gasps came from the room, but Caitlin looked on with a very pleasant smile, and knew he'd accept that quite easily, and knew he'd want to help her.

"Matt I…your life would change with me in it…"

"So? And why would it change exactly?"

"Because I'd be there…"

"So? I'm not seeing the problem here. Frankie, it's your choice. My life is kinda weird, there's Metahuman's around and I have a tendency to stop them together with, certain people...hehehe, maybe I do that, maybe I don't! Who knows!" He covered weakly, Iris and Barry looking down for different reasons. "But, Frankie, you can stay with me. You have a home with me Frankie, a family. If you desire, we'll be a family. I'll adopt you, you'll be my daughter, and I'll be your Father, someone that would never hurt you."

Frankie became overwhelmed, jumping Matt, and hugging him right around his neck. He hugged her back, as the others smiled on. Even Harrison Wells…though it seemed more fake than a real one, not that anyone was paying attention right now.

"I'm so glad, I wanna stay with you Dad."

Frankie slipped on her words, but Matt didn't mind, and just continued to hug her.

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll stay together, and have our own weird family unit."

Frankie's face became brighter, as Matt smiled right back towards her.

"Wait, are you sure Matt...? I mean, taking on a child and all...a teenager I should say..."

Barry only wanted to make sure that he was doing the right thing for Matt's sake.

Matt chuckled, patting Frankie's head.

"I've done it before, I've raised a teenager, who I might add had five, count it, five major's in college, and before she disappeared, was on her way to becoming the future of this damn world. So, to answer the question, yeah I am certain I can raise a teenager again, this time I won't be a teenager when doing it. I have more life experience now, and more money which helps a lot."

Barry and the others all looked perplexed when he said that, but Cisco was the one who brought it up.

"How old were you when you...raised a teenager?"

Matt put a hand under his chin and thought about it deeply.

"Erm...14 or 15 or something like that."

[14 or 15!?]

Cisco, Barry and Iris let out with pure shock.

"Hey, you have to do things when it comes to family. Couldn't rely on anyone else, so I just did it myself. Well, this time I won't have to join a magical Ninja group to get by~"

He chuckled out, only for more questions to enter their minds.

"Magical Ninja group...?"

Barry bravely asked, Matt shook his head, and murmured "Another time perhaps." which he nods his head at, Frankie turning her eyes upwards at the blonde.

"So, what now?"

"Well, first things first, we'll have to find a new apartment, so you can have your own room. Until then, you can sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch." Frankie went to say something, but Matt tapped her on the head gently. "No arguments daughter…I'm a twenty something with a teen daughter, that would be funny to explain to people."

Frankie giggled as Matt stood up, Frankie latching onto his hand. Matt smiled down at her as Caitlin walked closer.

"Can you really afford to get a new place?"

"Yeah…remember when those people offered me money that time with Danton Black and all?"

"Yeah…?"

"I…have a lot of that left."

"How much?"

Matt cupped her ear, whispering to her, not wanting to tell the others for, various reasons.

As he did, she was surprised by the amount, and the look on her face, made the others wonder how much he actually had.

"I was saving it for a rainy day, and well, I want a new place, for a new family, right Frankie?"

"Hehe, right."

"Then, forward march! Ooh I need food, want some KFC?"

"I love KFC!"

"We'll order lots of it then! I'm so hungry I could eat like three cows!"

Frankie followed after Matt as they walked out of the Cortex together.

Caitlin looked on for a few moments, before she followed after them. Cisco went to ask something, but Caitlin was out of the door before he got to say anything.

Making it to the man and young girl, Caitlin caught up, and took his other hand.

"Caitlin…"

"You're not alone. With, Frankie or anyone…I heard what you said to Frankie, is that true? What they did…your Father, and your Mother…it makes sense why, you were, and are so protective over your sister, and why…it has distraught you, why you said...you were broken without her...you gave up your life for her, didn't you?"

Matt nodded his head, as Frankie hugged him from the side.

"Yeah, every little word of it, was true, and I didn't give up my life, I gave her a chance at a good life, that's always how I saw it. I don't, like speaking about it though…but, I wasn't lying."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm so sorry they hurt you like that, it makes the evil side of you make more sense to me now, to live through that…why he kept saying he was a murderer…because your parents said that to you…you're nothing like that, you're so kind, caring, and loving." She hugged Matt tightly around his neck, kissing his cheek. "But you, nor Frankie, are alone. I'm with you now both now."

"Thank you, Cait. It means, the world to me."

Caitlin kissed Matt on the lips, surprising Frankie who looked on. Matt sunk into the kiss as Caitlin meshed their lips together again and again. The kiss meant more than most, as it truly displayed how much that Caitlin cared for Matt, and vice versa, it made the world of good for him.

Once she broke away she held his hand tightly, Frankie holding the other hand.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go. Ready Frankie?"

"I'm ready Matt."

So like that, Matt, Caitlin and Frankie left together, beginning their journey together.

* * *

Later that night, Matt and Caitlin laid on the couch together. Frankie had already gone to sleep in the bedroom, so they slept on the couch. Because of the narrowness of the couch, they had to be very close to one another, so much so that Caitlin was laying on top of Matt's body, not that he minded of course, as he loved it when she was close to him.

Caitlin's lips pressed against Matt's neck again and again, causing him to groan out from the pleasure that she gave him.

"Aah, Cait, it feels good~"

Caitlin smiled and gently kissed his neck once more.

"You are a good man, you know that? Taking in Frankie like you have, even without thinking about it, you are a good man."

Matt held her body closer to his own, as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm not a good man, I just did what I thought was right for both Frankie, and myself."

"No, you are a good man, a very good man." She leaned up towards his face, so they could see one another's eyes. "But what you said to Frankie...it was worse than that, wasn't it?"

Matt turned his eyes away.

"...Yeah, my Father is...was...he wasn't a good man, ever since my brother died...it was quite...horrible. He would...do many things, because..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything else."

She could see that it was painful for him, and she soothed him as best as she could.

"No, it's okay...I don't mind because, I trust you. My brother always...protected me from him...my Dad. Despite what I am saying about my Father, he was a very smart, intelligent man. He could even build things that were futuristic and painful...but, he was also a sadist, and my Mother...well, I don't know where she is, she took off about a year after my brothers death, leaving us with my Father, I've not seen her since nor do I care to see her either. One day, I couldn't take his beating's anymore, so I used what my brother taught me, and stopped him..."

"He isn't..."

Matt shook his head, his eyes watering. Caitlin, seeing the sadness in his eyes, brought him closer to her body, holding him tightly.

"He's still alive somewhere...but, after that day, I took Jean and left that place, and he didn't follow after me, fortunately, the only good thing my Father ever did for me, was leave me and Jean alone. I stayed in school, in high school I should say, and worked part time and weekends, and had an apartment and all the usual bills like water, and electric and such, and no adult knew, as far as everyone was concerned, I and my sister lived with my Father, and I looked old enough so I could rent an apartment without any concerns plus I had a few connections, like Ra's, he helped me a lot...I couldn't let Jean go into care...maybe it would have been easier on me, but I wouldn't let her go into a care system, just look what happened to Frankie, that could have been Jean and I couldn't have that happen to her...I tried my best to make my sister happy despite what little we had...but I couldn't afford everything...but, Ra's saw potential within me, when no one else did or cared about either, and he taught me how to not be weak anymore, and in return, I joined him, and lived a comfortable life, while providing everything I could for my sister."

Caitlin listened to his tale, and knew that there were details he missed out, but she couldn't blame him. The stuff that he had told was already sad, what he hadn't told could be even worse than before.

"Ooh Matthew, I had no idea...you've really been through a lot, haven't you?"

"It made me who I am today."

"And that's a very kind, and gentle man who I lov...eeeeh, who is someone I deeply care for." She covered from using the L word quite nicely in her own opinion, bringing his head to her chest so he'd forget she actually said that. "There, sleep there."

"Cait, I..."

"You're not alone anymore." Those words resonated with him. "I'm with you, and Frankie too. We're together now."

"Hehe, my two favourite girls...I'm never gonna win against two women, am I? I'm outnumbered."

"When did you really win anyway?"

Matt chuckled as he snuggled against Caitlin's chest.

"Good point...you'll let me win sometimes, right?"

"Hmmm, I suppose. I'll let you win my baby, like now, you've won me over. I'm a full Matthew supporter now...speaking of, you know, you've been taking care of this city for so long now, and Frankie, and even me as well as your sister, and God knows Rachael never did this, that's why, I'll take care of you, my Matthew. You take care of everything else, then you can come back to me, and I'll take care of you, and hold you like this, and we'll forget about the outside world together, and live in our own little bubble."

Matt chuckled even deeper, Caitlin's fingers running through his hair smoothly.

"Well, if it is my Cait taking care of me, then I'll be happy."

"Good boy, now sleep. We've got a new place to find."

"We?"

He questioned at her slip, she gained a shy looking face.

"Well, I suppose you and Frankie, I'll just stay sometimes."

"No, we. You have a say too. That's if, you want one?"

"Yeah, we'll find a nice place together for you and Frankie...and maybe I could one day move in too..."

She whispered at the end, but he heard her, and smiled, rubbing her breast with his head.

Caitlin held onto Matt's hand as it laid on her stomach, and he soon fell asleep on her breast.

She bent her head down, and kissed the top of his head, vowing to herself to try her best to make him, and herself happy now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Frankie is now with Matt! And we learned more about Matt's past (but not fully, even introduced to his brother as well, more on him in the future), and explains why he was and is so protective over his sister. Matt, Hartley, and Iris are becoming quite the team together, and now with Frankie, their team seems to be growing quite well. But Rachael, damn she seems to be messing with quite a few people, huh. She's shaping up to be quite the antagonist. Oh and Frankie will be able to do more things in this story than she did in the show, picking up on difference sources for powers that she could have to do with the power she has, so expect some more variations of powers in the future.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to episode 8, so we'll be meeting Oliver, or more like, seeing Matt and Oliver meet, that's gonna be interesting.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, it really was a good chapter for her, huh. She had quite the arc over that chapter, and she'll be having plenty of great moments in the future too. Well, she's gonna be showing her smarts in some future chapters, where she does even get one up on Cisco, though Cisco's still gonna be smarter than she is. We'll be seeing hints of her coming into her own, even next chapter she's gonna have a fight with someone while Matt's busy. Hehe, she's gonna be excited to see her niece alright, they are gonna have some good bonding together. Joining Legends huh, that could be interesting. They are, gonna have an interesting relationship, different to the one that Oliver and Barry has, as Matt doesn't really worship Oliver as Barry first did. That will be mentioned in either this or next chapter, consider this and next chapter as part of a two parter. I am doing that episode, but it will focus on a different type of story with that one going on in the background, but he'll definitely be in Starling City next chapter. Aah, Frankie's gonna be doing something next chapter, it's gonna be quite fun to do.**

 **InsightfullyDepressed; Thanks very much! Glad that you are! Did he? When did he do that? If you mean the Harrison Wells thing, and getting on with him, it was only him trying to make her happy and to not stress her out, and it doesn't change his opinion on Wells, and she knows it doesn't, and she accepts that, she even has her own doubts because of what he says and how valid it is to her with some of the things he says. If it was something completely against what he'd want and out of order, he would of course argue it, he isn't her lapdog and she isn't his either, they just don't have anything to argue about. Isn't that what it means to be in a relationship though? Someone to help you through the bad times as well as the good? Felicity and Iris have their own problems, not gonna get into it here but I can see why people hate on their characters. Matt, and Caitlin's relationship is about support, no one really dictates what happens in their relationship and the other has to follow without any questioning, they discuss it like adults would if things come up and come to solutions together. No, you haven't discouraged me at all, thanks for the comment!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, he surely did huh. For all the stuff he did to Frankie, he deserved it. Well, he saw her as a liability, and doesn't need her for his plans, so he wanted her out of the picture. But now, he doesn't mind since she's under control, at least for now. Rachael's all kinds of messed up, she wants Caitlin and Matt to suffer, for different reasons, and doesn't care who she hurts. He's revealed some of his life yeah, he's left out some pretty major details, but he's revealed enough to calm Frankie down. Yeah, they are quite alike, showing how close they are with one another. Jean...well, we'll be seeing her rather soon, and I can't say what's gonna happen, but it's gonna kick up a story arc into full gear. Hehe, it's gonna be interesting alright~**

 **pryojack25; Well, let's say she's not gonna be around forever, can't say anymore than that. Hehe, you're not wrong, and you never know about those last two, they might bring them back again somehow. Yeah, it is bad, but she's with loving people now, people that won't hurt her, and will be with her forever. Hehe, funny~**

 **Guest 1; It will be brought up, and shown rather soon. We'll see why this chapter it wasn't brought up yet. I do get a lot of questions on that, and the answer is, rather soon. I'm just going over a few things before I go for them again.**

 **bigfan22; Very emotional, a few things were revealed, and basically they poured their hearts out to the other one. Yeah, it would suck, but now she's in a loving home, and doesn't have to worry about being abused or anything of that nature. She would have yeah, but Matt stopped her from doing anything she could regret. And now, she's with Matt, apart of the major cast with some storyline's for her in the future. They do share quite a closeness huh, always helping the other with their problems, and moving forward together. Well, let's just say it is gonna be interesting between the two of them. Well, if you mean Laurel, she'll be appearing next chapter, for this part of the story, Sara's already dead by this time, but she will be mentioned, and about her death too. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, you're right there, it could be a cool idea, I like it anyway~ Those seem like cool ideas for the friendships, and such, thanks for the ideas!**

 **AlphaOmega; It was very emotional, quite emotionally packed huh. Yeah, she's been through it, and so has Matt, so they can understand one another very well. And yeah, they were real horrible to him, God knows whats gonna happen if they appear in the story. Hehe, it was fun to write those scenes, he deserved. I know, they don't really care about Frankie, seeing her as a danger...though in this Wells has an idea with Frankie, but Caitlin shuts him down. Let's just say Rachael has some plans. If they succeed or not, we'll have to wait, and see.**

 **Lightwave; I'm glad that it did, I wanted to do a chapter like that, just on emotion between the two of them, showing how they truly are close to one another. Yeah, he's been through quite a lot, and we don't know all of his backstory just yet, it is gonna be interesting to learn more about him, his motivations and such like that. They have done yeah! They came together, and kicked some butt! Hartley, I suppose you could say is a member now, though Caitlin doesn't know about him yet, neither does anyone else besides Iris, and Frankie. He did yeah, he got through to her, and calmed her down. It is yeah, she'll be growing as the seasons go on. She is yeah, she's officially has been adopted by him.**

 **Guest 3; Well, thank you very much! Glad that you like it! Yeah, Matt and Frankie are gonna have some storyline's together, and separate, Frankie's gonna get her own ones going on later down the road. They are adorable, aren't they? I know, it's gonna be season 3, but when she does, Matt, Caitlin and Frankie are gonna be pretty powerful together. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! I can see why that would sound good, and you're not wrong, Kara's cousins nemesis' son dating Kara, would be quite fun to explore.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, we'll be getting more and more into his past as we go forward. And his brother, we'll learn more of him as well. Oh she will do, chapter 18 is when she's gonna be returning. He did yeah, he got trashed by two different Metahuman's. Good thing Caitlin was around or evil Matt might've killed John. Well, he just saw her as a liability, he didn't care either way, and just thought killing her would be the easiest. Rachael, she's got plans, she might not be as smart as Eobard but she's not a complete moron either, she's got something planned. They did yeah, they are shaping up to be a good team. Aah Frankie, she's gonna have quite the journey starting now. Their meeting is...gonna be fun, can't say much more.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Psyche vs Arrow, and Flash!**

"This is a quick grab of Farooq, and then we'll be out of here, okay you two?"

Matt's eyes blazed red as he, Shawna, and unknown man covered from head to toe in a cloak walked forward towards their destined place.

S.T.A.R Labs.

Since it was the middle of the night, and Matt had his full power, he was able to lead the charge now. Only Cisco should be there, that's all he could feel, and he could handle Cisco rather well, and thanks to his intimate knowledge of the pipeline, he knew where to go, how to get there, and what to do when he got there, and how to cover his tracks as well.

"Are you sure we should add someone who's crazed for electricity to our ranks?"

Shawna questioned with uncertainty.

Matt chuckled evenly.

"Awww, what's wrong Peeks, you're not jealous that we've got new members to the group here, are you?"

Shawna shook her head strongly.

"Not at all, in fact I am pleased that your dream is coming to fruition, but it seems more trouble than it is worth?"

Matt took out a tablet and hacked into S.T.A.R Labs which was in front of them now, as he answered Shawna.

"Ooh yes, he is very much worth the trouble. You see, this man has the powers to depower speedsters, and I know one that needs to be depowered, and the other one, well let's see if Barry gets on my nerves in the coming weeks. If he does, then he'll die, if he doesn't then he'll live. Don't worry though, Peeks, you're still essential to me, with your teleporting powers and all."

Matt continued hacking S.T.A.R Labs cameras, until he was done.

A smirk appeared on his face when he finished.

"Awesome, it is now done. Let's go. First, let's get Cisco, and make sure that he remembers what I want him to."

"Isn't that dangerous to you? Wouldn't that hurt you?"

Shawna showed concern, but Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry, it won't be detrimental to me, let's go."

Matt and the others walked into S.T.A.R Labs together.

As they made it to Cisco, Matt walked in first.

"Little Cisco, how are you?"

Cisco jumped at the voice, and turned to see Matt himself.

"Hey Matt, what are you..." Cisco saw Matt's eyes blazing red. "No...it can't be."

Cisco went to reach for his phone, but Matt used his telekinesis to fling it away.

"Nahaha, Cisco. Can't be calling Barry now."

Cisco pushed his back into the work station as Shawna and the cloaked man came around the corner.

"W-Who are they?"

"My team."

"T-Team?"

Cisco squeaked as Matt waved his hand.

"Grab him."

The cloaked man did just that, walking forward towards Cisco.

Cisco jumped and went towards the lab, but Shawna teleported there, and punched him in the face, knocking him down towards the ground.

"Sorry my man, but my boss doesn't want you to run away."

Cisco put a hand to his face, as the cloaked man with one hand grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, and walked over to the wall, slamming Cisco against the wall with said hand. Cisco let out a cry as Matt moved closer to him, taking off his necklace so he could fully embrace his telepathic powers, something that Evil Matt liked doing to cover his tracks.

"W-Why Matt!? Why go evil!?"

"Oh, because I want Harrison Wells to die."

"But..."

Matt patted Cisco's face, then squished his cheeks with his fingers.

"Oh Cisco, don't worry so much about my reasoning's. But, yes, I want Wells dead, always want him dead. Well, I do have some thoughts about killing Barry as well sometimes."

"You can't! I won't let you!"

Cisco argued, trying to get away, but Matt waved his hand, the cloaked man stopping him with his fist in the gut, Cisco coughing up bile.

"Cisco, don't make me hurt you. I like you, and I don't want to hurt you. But, if you want to scream then it is okay, I used to scream too."

Cisco looked on as Matt placed his hand on Cisco's head.

"Matt please, you're good..."

"He is, I'm not."

"Because of your past right? Because your parents used to-"

"Don't speak about my parents Cisco! Never, speak about my parents or you'll end up on the chopping block! You don't even know the extent of what they did to me, it was a lot worse than what you heard from my better half, so if you wanna live, keep that brainy trap of yours, tightly closed."

Cisco shivered as Matt used his telepathy to erase Cisco's mind of the events, and plant false memories, of someone else doing this to him, someone else knocking him out, and taking Farooq, so it couldn't come back on him. Though as he was doing it, Matt's nose bled, which was wiped away by Shawna herself, Matt giving off a thankful look.

Once it was done, the cloaked man knocked Cisco out, and left him on the ground.

"Time to get our Blackout. Come on you two."

They nodded, and followed him towards the pipeline.

Once there, Matt waved his hand at the man in the cloak.

"Right, I want you to break the doors down. I can't, because they might be able to pick up on my psionic powers. But, for you, it shouldn't be so bad."

The man simply nodded without a word, and proceeded to rip the door down with his strength.

As he did, Shawna moved closer to Matt.

"Mentalist, are you sure it is okay to work with this guy? He gives me a bad vibe."

"Ah, for now, it is yeah. Don't worry, he never was stronger than me hahaha."

Shawna pondered what he said as the door smashed in.

Matt walked towards the door, and Shawna did as well.

They brought Farooq's pod closer and closer, until they could see him.

"Y-You came..."

Farooq seemed pleasantly surprised, Matt chuckling.

"I told you I'd come for you. Now, smash it down."

He ordered the man in the cloak, so they did just that.

He smashed it down from the outside. Though the pods are very tough, even the glass is, the man was able to smash the glass with his bare hand, and bring Farooq out.

"Come on Farooq, let's get you some help."

"Right..."

Farooq stretched his hand out, so Matt took it, and pulled him out of the pod.

As he did, Reverse Flash came zooming in, Matt sharing glances with his team who all nodded.

"Nice of you to join us."

Reverse Flashes eyes went over all of them, glaring angrily.

"This isn't apart of my plans!"

"Well, it's apart of mine, so deal with it. I offered you a chance to join me, but you declined. So, die. Peeks, do it. Just like I taught you."

Shawna took a device, and threw it, teleporting it as it left her hand.

Reverse Flash looked around, then heard a beeping noise behind him.

"Shit-"

He went to move, but it exploded, forcing his body forward through the air.

"Haha, flying speedster, now I've seen everything!"

Matt stuck his hand out, while glowing, shooting off a ball of energy. It attached to the man, and then Matt flung his hand to the cloaked man, forcing the speedsters body to go that way with his telekinesis.

"Hmph."

With a grunt, the man thrusted his fist forward, embedding it into the speedsters stomach, blood erupting out of his mouth from the punch, sending his body towards Farooq.

"Shock him Blackout."

"My pleasure!"

Farooq's hands danced with electricity, shooting it out in a stream. The lightning wrapped around Reverse Flashes body, shocking him, and sent him into a wall, the man convulsing on the floor. Matt's face turned upwards into a delightful smile. He moved closer to the speedster, as they all began laughing at the downed speedster.

"So, remember when you were threatening me? When you said that I should join you? Well, look who's on top now. Afraid Reverse Flash? Or, should I call you something else?"

Reverse Flashes eyes narrowed, trying to stand up.

"What are you saying..."

"You see, I have this theory, well two actually. You see, I know your connected to Harrison Wells. I can sense it, you two feel too familiar for it to not be a coincidence, so one of my theories is, you're working with Harrison Wells. My other theory is, you are Harrison Wells."

"Harrison Wells is a paralyzed-"

"Oh yes, I thought you'd bring that up. Well, you could be lying, it would be so easy to say you're paralyzed and not worry about anything like that. Harrison Wells is a very manipulative person. He set the pieces for this to come together, you have wanted this, everything. So, I do believe it is possible that you're Harrison Wells."

Reverse Flash stood up, breathing heavily.

"You don't know what realm you're diving into here boy."

"Haha, how cute. Worried are you, RF? May I call you RF?" Reverse Flash growled as Matt moved closer, getting very close to him. "RF. you see, you're not playing with a child anymore. Unlike your little puppet Barry and the loser squad minus my adorable Cait who I love oh so much and my adorable new daughter who's awesome~ You're messing with the big League's now. I don't know what you're used to dealing with, but you're dealing with someone who was hand picked to be a personal body guard to Ra's al Ghul, someone you don't wanna fuck with. Especially when they're pissed off with what you've done to them." Matt's hand placed on Reverse Flashes shoulder, his other hand forming a psionic blade. "And you know what, I'm not gonna pull any punches for what you've done to me and others! So, die you bastard! First it's you, then I'm gonna track down my asshole parents for what they did to me!"

STAB!

"Aaaaah!"

Matt stabbed into Reverse Flash. He could only an inch or two of the blade into his gut, due to the mans speed, grabbing a hold of his wrist, but it was more than enough for Matt.

"My, you do bleed, that's interesting. So, what else do you do? Can you scream for me?"

"Get away from me!"

Reverse Flash dashed to the side once getting out of Matt's grasp, only to have to run backwards when Farooq fired off lightning.

He avoided it, narrowly, Matt smirking.

"What's wrong RF. not going to your type of game? I've never been one to follow the rules myself, I play by my own, meaning I'm not your puppet."

"You're insane!"

Reverse Flash spat out, Matt smirking and laughed.

"Really? No shit Sherlock, revelation! After the shit I've gone through, no wonder I'm mad. Hey, I'm the one eyed chicken in the kingdom of the blind. Now RF, you're on borrowed time. Actually, screw you, kill him!"

Farooq, Shawna, the cloaked man and Matt all readied themselves, and the man in yellow couldn't fight them right now, so he dashed out of there, leaving them alone.

Shawna moved forward, placing a hand on Matt's lower back.

"Seems like he got away."

"For now, but look at our teamwork, we won. He ran because he's scared, as he should be. We're better, he's gonna be dead soon enough."

"We're the best team."

Shawna spoke while moving her hand lower. Matt grabbed her hand, and held it tightly, pulling her closer.

"Peeks, I love Cait, not you, keep your naughty hand to yourself. Besides, one day, she's gonna become a very beautiful Ice Maiden, i know she is."

Shawna sighed, lowering her face, as the other two walked closer to him.

"What are we going to do now?"

Farooq begged for an answer.

"We're gonna work on our teamwork. I can't beat him on my own, not yet. But together, we four can kill him, and we'll continue building on our group with some Meta's. But, this is it, we're the team to kill him. Let's do this. Besides, I have to get home soon, I'm a family man now, gotta make sure my daughter, and girlfriend are alright."

Then, all four of them walked out together, the perfect prison break.

* * *

Though Matt, and Caitlin hadn't planned it, somehow, those two, Frankie, along with Iris, and Eddie, ended up watching a move together. Iris sat on Eddie's lap, while Caitlin did the same thing with Matt, and Frankie sat to the side of Matt.

Matt didn't know how it happened, genuinely he didn't know how it happened. But, here he was, sitting in Iris' home with his girl…his girl, and with Frankie, watching Dirty Dancing for some reason, he was just glad that it was a movie he knew, and not something else.

Matt was surprised to see Caitlin enjoying the dancing. He didn't figure her to be the type that enjoyed it like this. But, every once in a while, he could see that Caitlin look towards him, and smile.

He wondered, why she was smiling like that. But, it didn't matter all that much as he felt her hand holding onto his own.

But, they both were thinking about what happened to Farooq a few days ago, and who broke him out, Cisco saying a description but they couldn't find who it was, they were worried it was Rachael, or who they knew to be Claire.

"*Yawn* Wow, a lot of dancing…"

Eddie yawned, as Matt felt like doing the same.

"Babe, it's a classic film, and it is called Dirty Dancing, so dancing is an expectation of it and all, right? Don't you like it? I love this movie, Barry and I watched this when we were kids, and we enjoyed it together."

Iris argued, as Matt rested his head against Caitlin's shoulder.

Matt also saw that Eddie's eyebrow twitched when it came to Barry and him, and could only guess what was going on with it.

"Well, it's…something."

Eddie admitted sheepishly, as Frankie looked towards Matt.

"Say Matt, when they do that lift thing, you can do that with a woman, right?"

"Eeh, you mean lift them up?" Frankie nodded. "Yeah, I guess, why?"

Frankie shrugged her shoulders gently.

"I was just curious, a friend asked me about it, is all."

"A friend huh?"

Frankie giggled nervously.

"Hehe, yeah, a friend. She asked me about you and all…they think you're a Dilf."

"What's a Dilf?"

Caitlin hadn't come across the term before, so Frankie began explaining to Matt's horror.

"It means, Daddy I'd like to fummmmmmm!"

Matt covered Frankie's mouth before she could reveal it.

"You're probably the youngest Dad there, Matthew. That's why they seem to like you, but you're mine, and I'm not letting you go."

Matt heard Caitlin speak, as Matt chuckled gently.

"Probably yeah, and good, I don't want anyone else either, especially a teen girl. Didn't think that I would be…ugh, weird teenage girls. Frankie, you're gonna have to keep your friends from trying to add me on social media, and I'm not gonna tell them were we live either, once we find a great apartment."

"It's not my fault they find you attractive, is it?"

Iris snickered as did Eddie.

"There you go Matt, a fan club."

"Full of underage teenage girls? Ooh yeah, that's living the dream alright."

Iris continued to giggle, as Eddie glanced at Matt, an appreciative look in his eyes.

"Oh, also Matt. I have to thank you for letting Iris work at your club, she's really enjoying it."

Matt shook his head as Iris lifted her eyebrows up inconspicuously.

"Oh don't worry Eddie, Iris is a great addition to the team. She's smart, and is able to do a very good job actually. I don't think I could do, what I do, without her. She's a very big asset to me, and I am very happy with her."

Eddie nodded, as Iris' phone lit up.

"Another picture of The Flash came in. See?"

Iris showed her phone towards Eddie. He didn't like quite as believing as she did, and Matt along with Caitlin chose to stay out of it. Frankie herself just laid her head on Matt's shoulder as they continued watching the movie.

"That red blur? How do you know that wasn't photoshopped?"

Eddie argued, only to instill annoyance into Iris.

"It wasn't. It's not a hoax or a mass hallucination. You know, every day, someone new accepts the impossible and believes in him and Psyche, especially Psyche since he's been around longer than Flash, and are, superhero's. Why can't you?"

Matt nodded secretly as Caitlin kissed the top of his head, sending pleasuring waves through his body.

"I believe in what I can see. What I can touch. What I can feel. Which means I believe in you."

Eddie kissed Iris, as she looked less than happy about that kind of answer.

"But still, you can't deny that Psyche exists. Like not only a few weeks ago, did he stop three Metahuman's, quite well I might add."

"I heard he's pretty cool."

Matt smiled out, but that stopped when Eddie grunted.

"I think he's a reckless lunatic."

Matt's jaw hit the floor as Iris bit her bottom lip from saying anything negative. Caitlin herself didn't know what to say, and Frankie giggled awkwardly.

"He's not that bad."

Matt argued, as Iris nodded.

"He's right Eddie, Matt's right. Psyche isn't a bad person, he saves people, very well I might add. He goes around, kicking butt, and also makes the world, at least this town, a safer place for me and you, and everyone to live in."

"And he also has powers that could be dangerous. We don't know what this…person could do, and we don't know if he is on the side of the police. He could be biding his time to end up killing people that we care about."

Matt looked to Caitlin and whined, as she hugged his head.

"I feel like I was just assaulted personally."

"There, there baby, it's okay."

Caitlin comforted as Iris looked pissed off.

"You can't be serious Eddie. Psyche isn't a bad person, he's very sweet, loyal, loving, and I think he's doing a great service to this city, and should be thanked for it, I really do think that, he's a great guy, and shouldn't be looked at with negative eyes."

"Well, maybe I'm just seeing what others aren't, he's not normal, he's weird, insane-"

"Okay!" Matt chimed in. "L-Let's just leave it, okay? He's a guy, that does good, let's leave it there. And for the record, I don't think he's insane."

Matt tried to reason, but Eddie didn't look convinced. Iris sent an "I'm sorry!" look with her eyes, but Matt shook his head, knowing that it wasn't Iris' fault at all, and knew that sometimes, things like this did happen.

* * *

The next day, Matt, and Frankie stood in line for the bank, waiting to pay in some checks, and such. Since it was still early, Matt reasoned that he would be able to pay in some checks, then he'd be able to take Frankie to school on the way to the club. It was a good arrangement, since the school wasn't that far from the club, only about five to seven minutes drive, Matt made sure to time it in case he had to go and do something there.

"So, what happened last night…"

"Aah, I wouldn't worry Frankie, Eddie doesn't understand about us kind of people."

Frankie nodded her head slowly, as she moved up in the line with Matt.

"You're probably right. But still, he went to town on Psyche, didn't he?"

Matt chuckled gently.

"You're not wrong, he surely did. I could've done without being called insane and such, but I suppose that's how it is sometimes. He just doesn't understand that people with powers can be useful to this town."

Frankie, didn't like that, and just stuck close to Matt.

Then, as they were talking, Matt felt an odd presence entering the bank. He looked around and saw a man walking into the building. He had sunglasses on, and Matt didn't know why, but he felt an odd feeling from him.

As he walked past, Matt saw him lower his glasses, and his eyes glowed red, looking at a woman. The woman's eyes turned red as well, and then she became more agitated, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Bitch!"

The woman swung for another one that was nearby, only for Matt to grab her fist, and stop her from hitting the woman.

"What's wrong with you?"

The woman didn't say anything, and tried to hit Matt, but he ducked the punch, and awkwardly found a nearby chair, pushing her onto it as he looked towards the man that was before him, who by now was at the counter.

"Sir? Can I help you with something?"

The lady at the counter asked as Matt went forward, Frankie doing the same thing.

"Thanks. I'll be just fine on my own."

He lowered his glasses and did something to her eyes as well, infecting her with something. His eyes went towards Matt as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The man turned towards Matt, and lowered his glasses. Matt saw the red entering his eyes, knocking him back a little bit, the redness in his eyes. Frankie looked at the man, and went to say something, when the man looked at her, doing something to her as well.

He smirked, as he walked to the back.

Matt placed a hand on his head, as he felt like his anger was slowly being brought up…but, then it seemingly stopped.

He couldn't explain what the hell happened, but he felt, at ease now.

He felt like he was becoming angry, but that stopped and then he felt good, and felt normal again.

The same couldn't be said for Frankie however.

"That's it, I've had enough of you people!"

Frankie stuck out her hands, and she began shaking. Matt heard the sound of the metal in the area bending, contorting into different shapes, so Matt grabbed Frankie, and picked her up, despite her trying to fight back.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go and get you sorted out."

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill them all! Especially those pieces of crap that cut us off before!"

Matt chuckled awkwardly, and took the girl out of the bank, he couldn't have Frankie, a pretty powerful Metahuman to be around normal humans when she was pissed off, and rushed towards the alleyway nearby.

"Frankie, calm down sweetheart, you've been whammied by something, and we need to figure out what that thing is."

"Get off me! I'll take them all out! They're like John!"

Frankie struggled, then stomped down on Matt's foot, causing him to release the girl.

"Ow, sweetie, that hurt."

Matt complained as Frankie turned towards him, her eyes blazing with fury.

Matt looked nervous as a dumpster began shaking.

Matt grimaced when she put her hand towards it, Frankie's eyes focusing in on Matt.

"Oooookay Frankie, please calm down now."

Matt tried to reason with her, but Frankie was so damn mad right now, that she couldn't stop herself.

"Move out of the way! I'm gonna kill them all!"

The anger in her rose and the dumpster shook even more than before. He could literally feel it from where he was, and the very fact that Frankie looked truly pissed off, it wasn't a good time in Matt's life right now.

"Ooh shit…"

Matt put out his hand as Frankie launched a dumpster at him, a barrier erecting.

Though the barrier stood the attack of the dumpster, Frankie had launched a pipe that was nearby towards him, so Matt put out his hand, telekinetically controlling it.

"Ooh God Frankie, why do you get super strong when it comes to things like this?"

He complained, struggling with the pipe that she had used against him. She was strong, very strong. Her control over metal seemed to be very strong, and Matt was barely able to keep it from stabbing into him.

Knowing he probably wouldn't be able to hold it back, Matt used his free hand to lift up a trashcan, and slammed it down onto the pipe, it hitting the ground, and then Matt rushed towards Frankie, wanting to stop her.

"No! I won't stop ever!"

She magnetically lifted up some trashcans, trying to block Matt's path. However, he jumped over them and then made it to Frankie's position, grabbing her head, and put his own head towards her own.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but since I can affect minds, maybe I can release this anger that you have."

Matt concentrated as his hands gave off a glow. Slowly his hands light up with blueness, sending the soothing waves into Frankie. Using his powers over emotions, to ease her, he took her anger away from her, relieving her.

Frankie blinked and then looked to Matt's face.

"Dad…what's going on?"

Matt knew it had worked, and she was back to her usual self again.

"Long story short, a Meta, probably, whammied you with anger, and you tried to kill me, first with a dumpster, then a pipe to stab me with."

"O-Oh my God, I'm so sorry Dad!"

Matt shook his head as she hugged him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, many people have tried to kill me before, and no doubt will again. Come on, let's get back, but don't look that Meta in the eyes, okay? I think that's how it is anyway, that's how it works."

She nodded, taking Matt's hand as they rushed back to the bank.

As soon as he did, it was like a warzone had broken out. Fists were flying, and people were properly attacking one another.

"Ooh, you stay here Frankie, I'll stop it somehow."

Matt walked forward as Frankie stayed behind. He went towards the sea of people, and one tried to punch him, but he stopped the fist, using his strength to push the man away so he landed on a couch nearby.

Frankie then watched as multiple people attacked Matt, but he didn't even use his powers to deal with the people. He subdued them without even hurting them, Frankie was in awe at the skills he was using.

" _I've got the coolest Dad ever._ "

She couldn't help but be proud to see what was going on, and she was very happy about such things. To see her new foster/adopted Father kicking ass like this, made her want to do the same as well, and she wondered if Matt would teach her how to fight.

* * *

Sometime later, and the incident had been resolved, Matt was talking with Joe, as Frankie clung to his side.

"Hey, where's Barry?"

Matt began as he talked with Joe, the man shrugging.

"He should be…" Barry walked in, and walked over. "Never mind."

Barry walked over, as Frankie looked towards him.

"H-Hey Barry."

She stuttered out towards the brunette, Barry looking down towards her with a kind smile, Matt's eyes going between them suspiciously.

"Hey Frankie, you weren't caught up in this mess, were you?"

"I-It was a thing, Dad, and I dealt with it."

She boasted, and this time, Matt let her have it, patting her head.

"Joe, Barry, you should have seen it. It was like everybody in here was trying to kill each other. I got here just in time before people went to kill people. Literally this one person tried to shoot someone with a guards gun, but I stopped it before they could shoot someone."

Barry and Joe folded their arms, then Joe brought up something.

"Well, it must've been a diversion, because there's 1/2 million bucks missing from the vault. There's a tracer in the cash stacks. We're trying to find the signal. Meantime, any idea what could've caused such mass…" He looked at the destruction that was around. "This?"

"Well, there was this, Meta I believe."

"A Meta? Anger inducing Meta?"

Matt nodded at Barry's doubts.

"Someone that can at least control peoples rage. It set off a few people, including Frankie. She went a little nutty, and tried to kill me. But, I managed to stop her either way. And then, came back in here to see people going nuts. The, person responsible for this, definitely was a Meta. He tried to whammy me, but I don't think it worked. Yeah, these people definitely got whammied."

Joe blinked at the choice of words.

"Did you just say whammied?"

He nodded, as Frankie looked towards Barry.

"What kind of power could do this?"

"A lame one."

Frankie added, Matt rolling his eyes, but couldn't deny it was kind of lame.

"Erm, well, I don't know, some kind of emotional power I guess."

He answered truthfully as Matt rubbed Frankie's head.

"Come on you, I better get you to school."

"Awww, I have to go after this?"

She complained, but Matt nodded strongly.

"Caitlin would kill me if you skipped for this. And I don't know about you, but when she's angry, she's terrifying, and Killer Frost emerges, and we can't have her come out, she's very scary. So, come on, let's get you to school."

"R-Right, then let's go." She turned to Barry, smiling. "Goodbye Barry."

"Y-Yeah, bye Frankie."

Matt wondered what that was about, but shook his head, and walked away with Frankie, taking her to school.

* * *

Matt, walked into his club once having taken Frankie to school, and he saw Hartley at the bar, cleaning it. He always seemed to be quite eager. Matt didn't know why that was, but he walked towards Hartley, and stretched his limbs.

"Hey Hartley, seems like we might have an angry Meta out there. If you're interested, maybe?"

Hartley stopped cleaning the bar area, and folded his arms,

"Well, another Metahuman. Seems like they keep cropping up, so, what is this Metahuman's powers?"

Matt sat down at the bar as Hartley walked around, sitting down next to him.

"Apparently, it can make people angry. It tried it with me, but when it shot its red eye power thing to me, I felt, weird for a few moments, and then it just wore off. But others around me, in the bank, were pissed off, murderously so. He even got to Frankie, and she tried to attack me and others, and with a Meta as powerful as Frankie pissed off then…"

The man nodded as he folded his arms.

"Anger, hate, aggression. Anger can be a powerful emotion. If this Metahuman can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage. However, it seems like it didn't do anything to you. Are you feeling angry?"

Matt looked around, then shook his head.

"No, I feel the same as normal."

"Perhaps, because you've got a very, abnormal encephalon..." Matt shook his head. "Erm brain." Matt nodded. "So yes, because of your abnormal brain, you'd be able to fight off the effects, and maybe you've got a 'shield' around your brain that stops mind and or emotional based powers to affect you."

"Like a psychic shield then?"

Hartley chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes, something like that Matthew. But it does seem like you don't have to worry about this Metahuman trying to whammy you."

"I'm surprised you used whammy, as opposed to another more scientific word."

Matt genuinely was surprised by this, and the man himself also flashed a gentle smile.

"I'm becoming accustomed to being like this sometimes." He admitted, then he inched closer. "Matthew, last week, when you stopped Frankie from, doing what she was doing, I heard what you said, about your past."

"Eeh…yeah, I don't really want to-"

"I understand, parents thinking you're different, disgusting. I just wanted to tell you, I understand the pain behind your beautiful words. Though it wasn't directed towards me, I felt touched by your words, and how you talked Frankie down."

"Well, thank you Hartley."

Matt gave a kind smile, as his hand laid on the table.

"It's not a problem. You're quite different to my last employer. He, didn't care what happened, to others around him. Yet, you do a lot. It's strange to me. The person I used to work for was a brilliant mind, yet he was so cold, calculating, and manipulative, and yet you, someone who has quite a good intelligence, not on his level but he's, as you'd say, an insane level of intelligence, and you just have this, warmth about you, that invites people. I can understand why Frankie decided to trust you, and I liked how you didn't even think of laying a hand on her, and stopping Flash from touching her. I like the method that you did, and because of that, Matthew. I want to help you."

Hartley didn't think he'd ever say this, but now…yeah, he could see it happening. Matt, was a kind of person that he liked very much.

"Help me…do what?"

Hartley laid a hand on top of Matt's, and gently squeezed the hand, confusing Matt.

"Fighting, and stopping Metahuman's. I want to help you, so you don't get killed either. I realize you work with Iris, and that's fine, she's, a person, with some intelligence I suppose-"

"Hartley."

Matt groaned, so Hartley fixed his words.

"Okay, she's apart of your expanding team, and I, personally wish to officially join your side. Be your right hand man. Like Iris is, I believe that I could help you with your abilities as well as make gadgets. It's not my personal area of expertise, but I do believe I could make some devices that you need, or rather could need."

Matt was of course surprised. They worked together with Frankie sure. But he didn't expect Hartley to just come out with this, asking directly like this.

"I see, that's…surprising to say the least."

"Is it surprising to say that I wish to be of service to you? A King needs to have pieces beside them."

"Again with the chess analogy?"

Hartley curled his lips upwards.

"I wouldn't mind being your Knight."

Matt smiled gently.

"Well, Hartley. It's odd, I didn't think that I would actually hear you say that you wished to help me like this. But, I can…well, you're very intelligent, and probably would be an invaluable member if you really wanted to do good. With us. Iris, and I, I mean."

"Then we're in agreement. Are there, any fringe benefits to becoming apart of your team?"

Matt cocked his head at the slightly suggestive tone.

"Like what?"

Hartley leaned closer, and moved his head closer. Matt looked on, not sure what he was going to do.

"I was thinking, maybe me, and you could go somewhere, and maybe touches can happen…"

At that moment, Iris came storming into the club, her eyes blazing, pissing off Hartley as he was going to say something.

Matt and Hartley looked on, and went to say something, but she put up her hand, and spat "Don't talk to me until I've had a chocolate bar!" to which Hartley was surprised as she disappeared into the back.

"Maybe she's been affected by the anger inducing Meta."

Matt snickered Hartley's joke…he thought it was a joke anyway.

"Maybe, she does seem to be quite angry about something."

Iris came back into the room, eating a chocolate bar, and sighed sadly.

"So, what's going on? Another Metahuman?"

"Erm, yeah, how did you know?"

Iris inhaled deeply.

"Just because you two looked serious when I came in. So, what's going on?"

"What's going on with you first sweetie? You and Eddie still arguing?"

She nodded, as she sat down on the other side of Matt, Hartley not really being interested in Iris' drama.

"It's more than that. Did you know today, after weeks, and weeks of trying to convince him that Psyche and Flash are good people, he's decided to try and build a taskforce to bring you, and the Flash down? I mean, what the hell?!"

Matt was surprised, and so was Hartley.

"You're kidding."

Iris shook her head, giving Matt a good fright. Though, she laid his worries to rest a few seconds later.

"Fortunately, he didn't succeed. But still, to think that he would do that, when I've tried telling him that you, Psyche is a good person, he goes behind my back and tries this crap? It's stupid, I just can't believe it."

"Well, people sometimes tend to think badly of things they can't understand. Maybe he just doesn't get that we're trying to make differences, and sees us, people that have superhuman powers, as threats, enemies that could do damage to people. That's all Iris…but yeah, I can see why you'd be angry about it."

"Ugh, I don't even wanna think about it right now. So, how does this Meta do? What does he do exactly with his powers?"

Matt coughed, then stretched his arms.

"Well, as far as I saw before, he looks into peoples eyes, and his eyes glow red. And I saw Frankie's eyes glow as well-"

"Frankie, is she…"

"She's okay, she's at school." Matt explained, relieving Iris at the same time, and then continued. "Yeah, it's really weird. I don't know how he's doing it, biologically I mean. I don't understand brains and such…I really should begin to understand more, and more, though Caitlin's helping me out with that, with my brain powers and all. But I managed to pull Frankie out of her anger inducement before she could do anything."

Hartley looked between the two of them, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The emotion centres of the brains are probably being overwhelmed by this Metahuman, from what you've told me Matthew. Particularly the area that controls executive function from what you've said Matthew. That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head."

"So, this Metahuman basically has the power to switch off the restraint part of you, and let's all of the anger roam free?"

Iris shortened it, so Hartley nodded.

"Basically. To put it into laymen terms, it brings out the red eyed monster known as anger. Whatever it will be. Whatever is making that person angry in their lives, the restraint they have, will be released, and cause the brain to be overloaded with anger. Fortunately, it seems like it doesn't last long. And it is expressed. Bottling up rage can be, quite disastrous to people."

"How are we going to fight off a Metahuman like that?"

Hartley glanced towards Matt.

"He should be able to fight him off, Ikea."

Iris tightened her fist as Matt gave him a disappointed look. Hartley huffed, and muttered "Iris…" causing Iris to nod in triumphant.

"That's good, so Matt fights off anger inducing Meta, and we call it a day."

"Geez, you're more angry than normal. Have you been infected?"

"Don't Hartley, just don't."

Hartley backed away and pushed his chair so he was behind Matt's own. Matt felt awkward so he placed a hand on top of Iris' own hand, as he felt someone was nearing the club, someone that he was familiar with.

"I'm sorry that you're having a rough patch, but don't worry Iris, everything will work out in the end."

"I suppose that you're right, but still, I don't know….hmmm, let's forget about that now, we've got a case to deal with-"

"You're kind of right with that."

Matt, Iris, and Hartley looked behind them to see Felicity walking into the club with a well built man.

"Felicity, you don't call, you don't write."

Felicity walked over, and hugged onto Matt's body.

"Awww, it was kind of a last minute thing. We came here for a case, but I couldn't help but stop by here first on the way to S.T.A.R Labs." Hartley's eyes furrowed at that name. "So, it seems like you've been busy. Did I hear about a case?"

"You did." Matt said as the large man walked over. "Who's he?"

Felicity slapped herself in the head, then put her hands towards the man.

"This is Diggle, he's…apart of something with me."

"Mr Diggle, nice to meet you, I'm Matt. This is Iris, and that's Hartley."

"Nice to meet you Mr Diggle."

Iris said after Matt, but Hartley just hummed to himself.

"So…"

Diggle became, Matt cocking his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Felicity said that you have…a gift. I don't quite believe you."

Matt turned to Felicity who waved her hand.

"Because he works with Arrow, and all, I thought that he might need to know. But he doesn't believe me." Felicity looked towards Iris, and Hartley. "D-Do they know about it?"

"They do."

Matt nodded, standing, and then put his hands upwards. The others watched as objects around the room began to lift up, Diggle's eyes widening at the sight, becoming shocked, while Felicity looked to be in paradise.

"Such control. You've gotten better since last time."

"You have no idea."

Matt snickered out as Diggle started drooling at the sight.

"Seeing is believing, or in this case, drooling."

Matt and Felicity shared a laugh, as Matt placed down the objects to where they were before.

Iris gently shook Matt's arm.

"S-So, how many people know about your, powers?"

"Ooh, Felicity, and I worked together with that freezing incident, you know when Rachael, and I, had our split. She knows, and now Diggle here also knows about my powers, and probably the Arrow…but I don't know who that is, and she won't reveal it either Iris. And Caitlin along with Frankie obviously, that's it, as far as I'm aware."

Matt lied, knowing that Felicity wouldn't want him to reveal it so quickly.

"He's right, can't do that now. Arrow would have my head." She laughed nervously. "But yeah, Oliver came with us, he's currently doing some, business, and went to see Barry as well, but I don't know much about that."

She lied, as Iris got to thinking about the name Oliver, wondering if it is the same person who she thought it was.

Hartley folded his arms, then moved closer.

"So, what brought you to Central City? Or here to be more precise?"

Felicity was surprised by the arrogant sound coming from Hartley's mouth.

Felicity went into her bag, and produced a boomerang looking weapon.

"Suspicious homicide in the styling where the murder weapon is a boomerang."

"Cool." Everyone looked towards Iris, who sweatdropped with a nervous laugh. "I mean, awful."

"I found traces of iron oxide on it. I know it's a long shot, but Central City has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country."

"Makes sense why you'd come here then. I suppose you'll be taking it to S.T.A.R Labs for analysis?"

She nodded at Matt, as Diggle looked towards Matt even more than before.

"I had a cousin got hit by lightning once. He just developed a stutter."

"Huh. I wasn't hit by lightning, I was hit by energy."

"Sounds…pleasant."

Diggle murmured, Matt shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I was driven insane for about ten or so months, and I became quite…well, I nearly butchered people, and well…Harrison Wells, really I kinda went after him, several times, and things happened, I kinda stabbed the Flash in the leg, mentally tortured him, and others, but I'm better now, sort of."

Felicity looked as Diggle moved backwards, he didn't want to be attacked by a 'crazy' Meta like Matt.

"So, what were you discussing? A case?"

Felicity carried on the conversation, so Matt did as well.

"Well, my team, eep, my team! I have a team now! Iris, and Hartley, along with Caitlin occasionally, my team!" Matt couldn't get over how that felt as the others nodded." S-So yeah, my team and I are after a nasty Metahuman who makes people angry by looking into their eyes."

"Cool." Everyone looked towards Felicity, who sweatdropped. "I mean, awful."

"So, you're going S.T.A.R Labs? I need to go there myself for something."

"Yeah, we should totally go together."

Felicity went to walk, but Matt picked her up, and held her bridal style, she let out a surprised gasp as well as face.

"I'll fly you there. Be much quicker than driving. I might not be the Flash, but he has to run on roads, the skies are my domain."

Felicity wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, and snuggled against him, Hartley and Iris' eyes turning to jealousy, Diggle had walked already towards the door, he didn't want to see Matt flying, he didn't think his mind would be able to take it.

"The chance to fly without a plane, who wouldn't take this chance. Then, let's be going!"

"Right, then let's go." Matt was about to leave, when he turned to the others. "Erm, could you try and find out what this guys name is please?"

"I'll run facial recognition software on the banks cameras, and see if we get a hit on a criminals database. If not, then head down to the police station and use my position as cops daughter to see if I can happen upon a name."

Iris said as she walked back into the area where the computers were held.

"I'm not well versed in medical science, but I do know enough about the brain to at least study Cat scans, I'll go over to the hospital to check if my theory is correct. I doubt that it wouldn't be though. Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Thanks Hartley."

Felicity watched as Hartley left the bar.

She then looked towards Matt.

"Quite the team you've got going here. Though I get the feeling that Hartley guy has an ulterior motive."

"Hartley might come off as douchy, but he's been through a lot, and he is a genius, on the same calibre as Cisco probably. He's a smart dude. And he's a valuable member of the team, as is Iris…ooh, when we get to S.T.A.R Labs, could you not tell Barry, Cisco, or Wells about this please? Barry doesn't want Iris to be involved in this life, circumstances happened, and she became apart of the team, and then Hartley did through, weird circumstances. So yeah, please?"

Felicity ran her fingers across her lips.

"Lips are sealed."

"Then, let's get going!"

Matt shot through the roof, an open skylight, and Felicity hung onto him, looking down at Central City.

"Damn, this is cool."

She didn't know what else to say as Matt shot off towards S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

When making it, he flew into the room at S.T.A.R Labs, and saw Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco in the Cortex. Upon seeing Matt the way that he was, and holding onto Felicity, Caitlin gained a slightly jealous look on her face.

"Matthew, and Felicity. Together, holding one another, together, again."

Matt looked towards Caitlin then awkwardly put down Felicity.

"Now, that was a buzz, I love flying."

Matt walked over towards Caitlin, nuzzling against her face as she hugged his head to her own sweetly.

"Hey Caitlin, Felicity came to the club, and I brought her over. She's got things she wants to talk about, and I wanna talk to you about something's as well Cait, you don't mind, right?"

"Course not."

Caitlin patted the back of his head, then moved to the console, as Matt looked towards Barry.

"So, Barry, what have you been up too? Felicity mentioned you were meeting with Oliver?"

"Oh, we came across the guy that whammied people." Matt's hopes were raised, but Barry let his face drop. "But, he got away, and we saw the Arrow again…Arrow, wasn't really receptive to the idea of working with me."

"Aah, he'll come around eventually, and if not, I'll speak with him. Not working with Barry, how rude is he?"

Barry chuckled, it kinda felt like a big brother (even though they were around the same age) was looking out for him.

"Hi, Felicity, it's so good to see you. What brings you back to Central City? Not Matthew? A-And Barry as well?"

"No, not Barry." She pointed between her, and Barry as Barry's face turned downwards. "This? Not happening. We looked down that road and we said, thank you but no, and Matt and I are fellow hackers, no need to bring things like that up."

"They get it."

Barry sounded less than happy right now, he truly didn't sound happy. Even Matt did as well.

"Actually, I'm here because of this."

Cisco looked on with a wide eyed expression at the thing that Felicity pulled out of her bag.

"Awesome! What are the wings made of?"

Felicity shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards the lab with Cisco.

"Not sure I'm thinking some sort of composite or high-density plastic-"

"Reinforced with carbon fiber." Cisco finished off as he took the boomerang, and felt something, odd. "Oh, that's weird. It almost feels like it's-"

"Vibrating."

Felicity finished off, Cisco nodding his head.

"Yeah. Oh, I wanna run some tests, and I wanna run 'em right now!"

"Mm-hmm."

Felicity, and Cisco went fully into the lab as Barry glanced towards Caitlin.

"Hey, you guys come up with anything new on our Meta?"

Caitlin was about to answer when Matt spoke up.

"Actually, I do. The Metahuman is inducing rage via the ocular nerve, yeah sounds all smart like coming out of my mouth here huh. Because, on the way here, I got a message from my, contact, and he said that the victims saw red before they went into evil mode, and then I remembered I saw the same thing-"

"Wait." Caitlin interrupted, as Matt glanced towards her. "He infected you? You didn't tell me."

"I'm not infected." Matt explained. "He tried to whammy me, but I didn't get whammied. Frankie got whammied, but I was able to help her release the anger. I presumed because I have control over the human mind-"

"You were able to control the anger centres of the brain, and release the anger." Caitlin finished off, Matt nodding, then Caitlin kissed the top of his head happily, Barry looking on surprised at the display of affection, though Caitlin could care less right now. "My manly genius, you're brilliant sometimes when you use that brain in there. My lessons have been sticking through to you. I'm very proud." Caitlin paused, then looked towards Barry. "Oh, Dr Wells wants to see you along with Mr West."

Barry looked less than thrilled about that.

"Why do I feel like I just got called into the principal's office?"

"Because he's insane and evil." Caitlin looked at Matt. "I-In the nicest possible way."

Caitlin nodded, taking his hand in hers as Barry walked to meet Wells.

"Come on, I just wanna check in case he has whammied you."

"Aye, aye captain Caitlin!"

Caitlin led Matt to her lab, and began running some tests on him, and his eyes. As she did, Matt couldn't help but smile at the worry that she had for him, just to be cared for that much made him smile wildly.

"No signs of macular damage. Your retina and cornea seem unaffected."

Caitlin checked on him, as Matt smiled.

"I'm fine Cait, my friend has a theory that because of my abilities, and control over my own mind, the effects of mental, or psychological attacks won't work on me to the degree that it would work on other people. Yeah, I felt some anger for a few seconds, but I fought it off, and I'm all good. Not even a single hint of anger is within me."

"As long as you're okay, and Frankie's okay?"

Matt nodded his head.

"She's fine, don't worry about her sweetheart. Nor Felicity either."

Caitlin wore a sheepish look.

"Catch the hint of jealousy did you?"

Matt walked over to her, then lifted her up bridal style. She let out a surprised gasp, then wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, planting a swift kiss on his lips.

"No need to be jealous, my eyes are always on you. And when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. I'm a Caitlinsexual, all the way."

"Ooh Matthew-" She stopped when she saw the boomerang coming for her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Matthew, behind you!"

Matt turned around, to see the boomerang coming for him and her, so he stuck out his hand, and activated his telekinesis. Just as the boomerang was about to hit them, Matt stopped it midair as Barry, Joe, and Harrison came into the Cortex, with a sheepish looking Cisco, and Felicity.

"That's my bad. That's on me."

Cisco grabbed the boomerang, and handed it back to him, never letting Caitlin down, something Felicity noticed, and put out her lips, finding the expression that they both were having to be too adorable for words.

"God sake Cisco, you nearly hurt Caitlin."

"I said I'm sorry."

"And you ruined a moment between us."

Cisco furrowed his eyebrows, putting his head back down sadly.

Matt sighed, then put Caitlin down.

"It's fine, don't worry."

Cisco brightened up, as Joe looked towards Barry seriously, clearly there had been a conversation that Matt wasn't privy too, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know about it either.

"I want that Arrow out of my city. Tonight."

Somehow, Matt didn't think that this was going to be going down well.

* * *

The next day, Felicity and Oliver Queen sat in Jitter's, as Barry came up towards them. Barry looked at them for a few moments, then Barry walked closer, as Oliver greeted Barry with a simple grunting noise.

"The bad guy that you're after, the one who robbed the bank, his name is Roy G. Bivolo."

Barry was surprised that he actually told him that, and then wondered how he knew something like that.

"Uh, thanks. How did you find that out? The guy's still alive, right?" Oliver glared, so Barry relented. "I'm just asking. I thought you didn't want to help."

Oliver shook his head.

"I'm not. It's just a name."

"All right."

At that moment, Matt, and Iris walk into Jitter's together, were Barry looked on, and gained a slightly jealous look. He saw how close they looked, but then remembered that Caitlin and Matt were probably together.

They both got some coffee, and were about to leave when Barry called "Iris!" causing Iris to halt along with Matt, and they looked to see Barry and Oliver along with Felicity. Smiling, the pair went over towards them.

"Felicity, hello again fellow hacker."

"Fellow hacker!"

The pair gave one another hugs, Iris' eyes went towards Oliver briefly, then her eyes went down, her cheeks turning red a little bit. She then looked towards Barry as Matt sat down, getting into the conversation with Felicity.

"Barry, um, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. Okay." Iris dragged Barry away as she playfully slapped his arm, once getting further enough away so they couldn't say anything. "Ow. What are you doing?"

Iris looked really excited as she announced this.

"You did not tell me that you knew Oliver Queen."

"I know Oliver Queen."

Iris looked back over to Oliver, and Matt, along with Felicity, seeing his slightly jealous glare towards Matt as he talked with Felicity. Iris slapped Barry's arm once more, enthralled with the mystery man, and also the blonde haired boy right next to him.

"Oh, my God, he's even more handsome in person. And his arms are, like, twice the size of yours."

Barry looked at his arms, and bit his lower lip, trying to overcome what he was feeling.

"Technically they're not twice the size."

"I just can't believe that two of my three list is here, in the same room. By God, this is like a fantasy."

Iris smacked her lips together as she continued staring off towards the two men, Barry still wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"What's a three list?"

"My list of three guys I'm allowed to cheat on Eddie with. You usually don't meet people on your list, but now here they are, and I just cannot stop staring at them. Too bad that Matt's with Caitlin, two of my three in the same room…"

Barry's brain worked, and his eyes widened with shock, he couldn't believe this.

"Wait, Matt's on your three!?"

Barry couldn't believe this development, as Iris looked sheepish.

"W-Well, yeah he kinda is."

"Holy crap Iris!"

Barry was in a total shock right now, he couldn't even think right now.

"What?"

"Seriously? Matt!?"

Barry became increasingly more agitated, and Iris didn't know why that was either.

"Well, yeah, he's like the cute adorable next door type…who's really got a nice chest, and a tight…" Barry gave her a dry look. "…I just find him visually appealing, and a cute personality, especially when he sticks out that adorable bottom lip that I wanna bite…n-no, never mind. Of course I wouldn't do anything, he's got Caitlin, and I wouldn't do anything. But still, just thinking about when we…" Iris paused, almost revealing a certain, something. "N-No, nothing Barry. W-Well, you know…"

She looked awkward as Barry looked incredulously towards her.

As they talked, Matt and Felicity were talking to Oliver's annoyance, and they laughed together.

"Wow, I'm so glad for you and Caitlin."

"Yeah, it's been like a dream. Everything seems to be up and up. Ooh, I also have an adoptive daughter."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah, she's a total sweetheart. She's awesome, smart, funny, and oh so…" Felicity leaned closer. "…what?"

"Ooh nothing, I just noticed you giving a Dad like praise to their excellent daughter."

Matt's cheeks turned slightly red.

"I know, it's kinda been a weird transition. I've gone from singleton to in a somewhat relationship, and now having a teen daughter. Damn, lots of things have been happening lately, it's not something that I would expect, but it isn't unwelcome either way."

"Well, I am glad for you."

Matt nodded with a kind smile, Oliver's face turning more downwards by the second.

"Yeah, it's been a real ride alright. Though I haven't been able to find anything out about my sister…that's a regret that I have. Sometimes, I don't know whether to stop believing she's alive, or she's gone and I have to accept that. I mean, it's been pretty much a year now, and nothing…"

"I'm sorry Matt, if I ever hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Aww, thank you." He spoke with a serene smile, then turned to Oliver. "You know, I think you should help Barry and myself with this case, especially Barry."

Felicity turned towards him as well, nodding her head.

"We need to help Barry with his case. Why don't you want to help?"

"Because Barry doesn't really want my help. He only thinks he does."

"And what's wrong with that?" Matt spoke up. "He idolizes you Oliver, for whatever reason from what Felicity has told me and Caitlin, and I am sure that you'd be able to do something amazing together."

Felicity agreed with what he said, and carried on the conversation.

"Harrison Wells and Barry's cop foster Dad both said you were dangerous and a bad influence. Barry defended you."

"You're going to hock me about this until I say yes, aren't you?"

"I'm a hocker."

Matt cocked an eyebrow up, turning towards her.

"Did you just call yourself a hooker?"

"Hocker, not hooker."

Felicity corrected, Matt wearing a sheepish smile, and giggled awkwardly.

Felicity then grabbed Oliver's hand and Matt's hand, holding them together, and she smiled.

"I just have to say, I love this, and I love you two, to the moon and back. Damn, you kinda look alike, now that I'm this close..." Felicity's eyes went between the boys, who didn't think they did, but she was convinced. "You really do, hey maybe that's why I'm attracted to..." Oliver's eyes turned towards her, as she giggled awkwardly. "Never mind~ Let's just say, I like the pair of you, and if you ever wanna do something with me, together with me..."

"Sorry, I'm seeing someone Felicity and I really like her."

Felicity's face fell.

"I know...a girl can dream though...damn you boys are hot...especially together..."

As she said that, Iris came walking over, wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulder, and gained a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm all good."

Matt went to stand, but was stopped when Iris knitted her brows together.

"You know, I was just talking with Barry and I told him about my three list."

"Your three list?"

Matt didn't know what she was talking about right now, but Felicity knew.

"Yeah, she means the three people she's allowed to cheat on her beau with, right Iris?"

Iris inclined her head.

"So, Matt. What's your three list?"

"What's yours?"

Iris didn't want to reveal, especially with two of the three right before her.

"That doesn't matter right now. But, what's yours? I'll tell you mine in private."

"Eeh…I haven't thought about it before. I wouldn't want to cheat on Caitlin with anyone. Remember, bad experience with Rachael, and all, I couldn't put someone through that kind of pain, especially my adorable Caitlin."

He replied honestly, not sure what else to say. He couldn't put Caitlin through something like that.

"Ooh come on. There must be some forms that might appeal to you."

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious." Iris replied honestly, though she was holding back some truth. "Let me put it this way. If there wasn't a Caitlin around, who would be your, ideal, or at least someone you'd be attracted too exactly?"

"Eeh, I dunno. Erm, well, I suppose that you, and Felicity I guess." Oliver's eyes were dangerous. "I don't really know any other women that would appeal to me in my life, I don't really have many women in my life anyway. Well, at least women that are available and or around right now. So yeah, I guess that's the answer. I suppose if Sara was around and Caitlin didn't exist then, her, or Nyssa...well, she's a lesbian so yeah that's not gonna work though there have been some thing's happened before...not gonna get into that. Talia might be interesting, we always had a weird relationship as well as...but, I have Caitlin, and that's all I need and want."

Iris' eyes lit up at the mention of her, then dragged Matt up from his lace on the seat.

"That's quite cool sweetie. You don't know how happy you've made me, take that Hartley. Let's get going."

"S-Sure, let's get going."

Matt chuckled awkwardly as Iris dragged him away. Felicity curiously watched as Oliver glanced towards her.

"Something wrong?"

Felicity asked Oliver, who furrowed his eyebrows, and then shook his head strongly.

"I guess not."

Felicity wasn't that convinced either way.

* * *

Getting to Matt's club, Hartley immediately walked over to Matt, and Iris. He largely ignored Iris, and spoke with Matt instead.

"So, I've been thinking, and the easiest way to defeat this Meta is if you do the same as you do to that Top girl. I remember Irene telling me about it, and it got me to thinking, just send the anger wave right back to him. It should be enough to disable him, and then you'd be able to simple knock him out with a punch."

"Ooh right, that would be pretty cool, yeah, I don't see why not, I did it with Top, should be able to make it work here. And it's Iris, not Irene Hartley."

Hartley faked a smile towards Matt, while Iris felt like punching him in the face.

Iris walked over to the laptop that laid on the counter, and then brought up a profile.

"While he was busy doing that, I finally found a match for our Metahuman. It took some digging in different places, but I found the Meta's name to be Roy G. Bivolo. He's wanted for robberies in different cities, and obviously here now. He gained the power to affect the anger centres in the brain, must've been in Central City when people gained powers."

"Must've been yeah."

Matt replied, as Hartley furrowed his eyebrows.

"While you're not affected by this persons power, and while this isn't tested by any means, but I would be worried about him using it on others that have, powers. Like, I don't know. Flash for instance."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't want The Flash to be angry, that anger with his powers, scary."

Iris spoke out as she continued typing on the computer, Matt was surprised that she really was coming into her own.

"Also, have you considered how to take down others, just in case that you come across, an angry Flash, or what have you?"

"Well, I don't think about hurting other heroes Hartley."

"Even then, I think that we have to be prepared. Just in case that, he does come to the dark side, and wishes to inflict damage. That's why, with your permission, I wish to begin thinking of ways to deal with Flash in case he is turned evil."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows as Iris shook her head.

"No, we can't think about taking out Flash, he's on the same side as us. We're not against one another, and I won't let you even try and do something against him either."

Matt had to admire Iris' belief, and strength of heart, and even her unwillingness to back down from a fight.

"We have to be prepared Iris, for anything."

Hartley spoke back, but Iris didn't accept it for even a second.

"I said no, we're not thinking of taking down Flash."

Matt looked between them, then stiffened his body.

"Actually, Hartley's right, Iris."

"Matt…"

She couldn't believe he'd say that, at all.

But Matt walked closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it isn't in you to take down heroes, and I don't wanna think about it, but unlike me, who so far seems pretty unaffected to things that can change my personality, The Flash might not be so lucky, and a hero with his powers, going to the dark side? It's a scary thought to say the least. And alone, I'm not sure my powers could take down Flash. At least, right now, I am not sure I could do it. So, while I know it sounds bad and I can't stress the fact that I don't want to hurt Flash or any hero, but Hartley's right. And I want others to know how to defeat me as well, if I ever went out of control...again, it's just for safety measures. We're good yeah, but our powers, in evil hands, could cause a lot of damage, so being prepared is better than not."

After hearing it from Matt in that way, Iris couldn't help but agree with what he said.

"Only as a precautionary measure. Other than that, I don't want to hear any words about killing Flash, hear me Hartley?"

Hartley rolled his eyes, nodding his head.

"I get it. I understand it all. Don't worry about such a thing."

"Good, as long as we're on the same understanding here."

"Yeah, exactly, let's just think of how to incapacitate him, not kill him."

"Then, I have permission to do just that?"

Matt unwillingly nodded his head, as he felt someone walking to the club, a feeling that he remembered to be like Oliver Queen once again coming here.

"Sure, just don't try and kill him with some tech, please. Just stop, not kill."

"Got it."

Hartley walked into the back as Iris knitted her brows together. once he was gone, she walked closer.

"Matt, are you sure we can trust Hartley? I know he's been helpful…but, I get a vibe from him. I don't know what it is, but I get some weird vibe from him, and I don't like it at all. I feel like he's hiding something from us."

"For now, I think we can. I'm getting, unsure feelings from him, but I do genuinely think he wants to help us. I know he can be a little extreme, but I do believe he honestly wants to help us out here, and he's been a great help so far. And I do get it, the feeling he's hiding something from us, we'll just have to be careful."

Iris couldn't deny that at all as Oliver walked into the club.

Matt turned to greet him as Iris smiled gently.

"Hello Mr Queen, something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, anything for you Oliver."

Iris said dreamingly, Matt pulling her back.

"Down girl."

"Grr."

She pretended to be a dog, and growled playfully at Matt who did the same thing right back.

"I'd like to talk with you for a few minutes, if you don't mind?"

Matt shook his head.

"Of course not. Please, follow me."

Iris continued to stare at him as Matt, along with Oliver walked into Matt's office.

Getting inside, Matt sat down, and offered Oliver, but he refused.

"So, Mr Queen, what can I do for you?"

"Felicity filled me in on you, and your powers."

"Damn that girl tells everyone my secret."

He chuckled out, but Oliver continued to look serious.

"About Barry, I'm sure you can understand about him, and his, eagerness. Though I have decided to work with him, I get the feeling that he might go and do something reckless, and Felicity told me that you're quite, the precaution taker."

"At least, I think about my plans before going in, when I can."

Oliver nodded, then folded his arms.

"Barry relies so much on his speed."

"He's got that power, he naturally would rely on it. Though I'm sensing you're not digging that."

Matt could tell by the way he stood, and how he looked like he didn't want to speak about it either.

"I have eight years of this, kind of life under my belt, Barry's just beginning. I don't want him to be too reckless, and get himself killed. I tried explaining it today, but he didn't really take my advice seriously. I realize we don't know one another, but…"

Matt could understand where he was going with this, and he knew what to say next.

"I understand, you don't have to worry about Barry. He's new to this kind of life, and he's excited to help out, he's learning as he goes, and he is doing quite well, he has managed to stop a few threats during his time as Flash."

"It seems like you aren't new to this life."

Oliver deduced, Matt snickering.

"I've been around the block a few times yeah. Easy to tell?"

"You've got the eyes of a warrior within you, I can see it."

"As I can see it in yours. And I also can tell, you've lost people, important people to you. Your eyes, give it away. The hidden pain, sadness, and anguish at not being able to help the people that you love."

"I'm that easy to read?"

"Only when I know what to look for, because I know what loss feels like as well."

Matt retorted as Oliver got a phone call.

Matt looked on as he answered it.

"Felicity, what's going on?"

[Hey, we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo.]

"Where can I find him?"

Oliver asked, as he walked out of the room. Since Matt thought that it was to do with Bivolo, so he went to follow, but as he got out, Oliver put down the phone, and walked towards the door, completely ignoring Matt who thought that it was rude for him to do that.

"Hey, since you just had that call, something that I can do for you? Want me to come?"

"No, I'll handle it myself."

"When you just said what you said, as well?"

"I'm experienced, I'll deal with it." As he was going to leave, Oliver turned to Matt. "By the way, is your name Matt Stone? Your full name?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Do you know, Sara Lance?"

Matt sharpened his eyes.

"I do. Why? i knew you know her, because I've heard of you from her Mr Queen, but why are you bringing her up now?"

"Because...I suppose you haven't heard."

Matt's eyes were suspicious.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no easy way to say this...but, she's gone."

Like that, Matt's world shattered.

"G-Gone...s-s-she's dead?"

Broken.

That's what his voice was, broken.

Oliver could see how Matt's eyes went downwards, and the raw feeling of pain into his body was building.

He had already lost many people in his life, he never thought that Sara would die either, he didn't expect her to die, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, she died sometime ago, she was...killed. She, talked about you, I don't really know how she knew you, she just told me that she once knew a guy named Matt Stone who was an incredible fighter, she didn't tell me how though you were, and he had a description like yourself and other, more graphic details she revealed that I felt uneasy to talk about, so I put two and two together..."

Matt couldn't believe it.

He couldn't even think about it, the very thought that she was gone, devastated him.

He couldn't, he wouldn't be able to accept it...

But Oliver wouldn't lie about this.

Matt felt pain in his heart.

He inhaled and exhaled, feeling his eyes turning red. He could feel his transformation happening, and he was going into the Mentalist form.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

Oliver thought he didn't hear right, but Matt turned to him, his eyes flickering red, and blue.

"Get out right now, for your own safety."

Matt could feel himself losing control, his hands were shaking, and his eyes looked like flashing lights, even Oliver found that odd that his eyes were doing that.

"For my own safety? Are you going to hurt me?"

"I won't...but, he will. Now, get out. Trust me, you don't want to see me like this, because if you think you've seen bad, you've never seen my dark side before, now leave my club...no, not now, don't..." Matt couldn't hold on anymore, and his eyes bled red. "How dare you come in here, and tell me, Sara is dead? Why are you still here you rich little bitch? I told you to leave, and if you don't, you'll find out why part of my name is Mental."

Oliver blinked at the name Matt mentioned.

"Are you seriously threatening me?"

"Yeah, I'm serious Ollie, can you handle that? Hahaha, how's Laurel? I've never met her personally, but you cheated on her, didn't you? Repeatedly? Poor girl, I feel sorry for Felicity now, you gonna cheat on her too? That's what scummy bastards like you do, isn't it?"

Oliver's eyes sharpened as Matt smirked.

"How dare you-"

"No, how dare you, you little bastard?" Matt growled, thrusting his hand forward. Using a sphere of energy, he connected it to Oliver, and lifted him up with his telekinesis, then thrusted him against a wall, Oliver groaning. "You waltz in here, and say Sara, is dead and act like it isn't even a big deal? Tch, you're pathetic, you little shit. Now, get out of my club, and if you come back, I'll chop you into something unrecognizable. Now leave or suffer, because you've never dealt with anything like me before, and you won't survive for long to even blink. Haha, did you know my power? I can do many different things to you."

Oliver backed down, seeing things in the room shaking.

Oliver left the room, as Matt placed a hand over his heart, his eyes shifting back to blue.

He couldn't remember what he had done to Oliver when he went evil, but he knew Oliver wasn't seriously hurt, even then he felt the agonizing pain that was deep within him.

He put a hand to his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

He tried to control the inner anger, and sadness from escaping, he didn't want to release it now...

But, he couldn't believe it, Sara was really gone.

He never thought that she would be the one to die, ever.

Especially being killed, he didn't know who had done it, and felt sick to his stomach about it.

"Sara...you're really gone...because of this kind of life..." Matt looked towards his desk, seeing a picture of him and Caitlin together. "Caitlin, I can't lose her too...I can't..."

He was trying to control his sadness, and wouldn't express it through his eyes.

He wouldn't cry, he refused to shed a tear, he didn't want to show such a weakness, even though inside, he felt, like another part of him had died. He knew too many people that had died, and he, he couldn't live with something like this.

But, he couldn't stop.

He had too many things that he needed to do, and he couldn't crumble right now.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to collect himself.

Once making sure he was alright to show his face, Matt went into the club, and next to Iris.

"Everything okay with him?"

"That's a matter of opinion, I don't know. He was being…well, a sort of rude, yet caring person at the same time. I know you like Oliver Queen, but he can be kind of a douche sometimes, especially with the way he just blew me off, and what he just said...damn it..."

Matt tried to conceal the sadness that he felt, he didn't want to show such a thing about his feelings like this.

Iris patted Matt on the back.

"You okay?"

Matt steeled himself, inclining his head, but felt his heart slowly breaking.

"Yeah, I'm all good. It's Oliver I'm worried about. But, since I don't know where he's gone, I can't dwell on it." Matt looked towards the clock, and noticed the time. "Damn, Frankie finishes school in about an hour, I better make sure I'm there to pick her up after dropping into the paper to give my article for the day."

"Awww, you love it really."

Matt nodded, folding his arms.

"I really do. It feels like when I used to take care of Jean again, it's amazing."

Iris smiled as did Matt himself.

* * *

Later on, Matt had picked up Frankie, and made their way to S.T.A.R Labs. However, before he got there, Barry did, and he looked agitated, as Caitlin was doing an examination on him, but unlike Matt's own, Barry seemed to be agitated, even Caitlin and Felicity could see that.

He had confronted Bivolo alone, and he had been hit with the power. Felicity knew that Oliver also went after him, but she wasn't sure if anything had happened to him, since he hadn't been in contact with either her, or anyone else.

"I told you, I'm fine."

He spat out, as Felicity winced at the tone.

"You said Bivolo whammied you. No desire to go MMA on any of us?"

Barry shook his head, but he looked rather aggressive.

"No." He denied it, but he walked out of the lab, and into the Cortex. "Yeah, I mean, something weird happened with his eyes for a sec. Yeah, everything went red. Next thing you know, Bivolo was gone."

"Barry, you don't look…"

Caitlin tried to speak with him, but Barry shook her off.

"Look, obviously his powers didn't work on me, so…"

"You take too many risks, you shouldn't of gone out there alone Barry, we've got three heroes in Central City right now. As fast as you are, that's going to catch up with you. You should've waited for Matthew and Arrow to go with you, there's three of you, you should've…"

Barry turned towards her, and an angry look was within his eyes.

"Caitlin, I'm not your psychopathic boyfriend. You gotta stop treating me like I am."

Caitlin looked hurt at Barry saying that about Matt, it felt so personally terrible that she didn't like it one bit.

"You're right. You're not Matthew, and I never treated you like Matthew. But, Matthew isn't a psychopath."

"You sure about that? He tried to murder us all several times!"

Barry argued as his anger rose, as Caitlin tightened her eyes on him.

"Don't bring that up now, it wasn't even his fault."

"Well, if it walks and talks like Matt, then it surely is him! Remember, he tried to murder Dr Wells, and me too!"

"Barry, stop it right now, that's not fair. Matthew didn't try that on his own mind, he was being controlled. It wasn't his fault, I just can't believe that you'd say that. He's been there for you, your friend, and you're saying these things now? You don't even know why he has a dark side, you haven't even scratched the surface of it yet, and you heard what happened to him briefly as a kid, and yet, you say that about someone, who cares for you? Who wants to protect you, and fight beside you? Someone who's saved you?"

Barry could feel that his anger was bubbling more and more, like he was going to murder someone.

And then that person came through the door together with Frankie.

"Hey all, what's going…" Barry's eyes turned towards Matt, glaring evilly. "…on? Barry, something wrong?"

"You piece of shit!"

Matt blinked as Barry dashed beside him, squaring up to him.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you be on Iris' three list!?"

He raged, as Matt pushed Frankie towards Caitlin, seeing that Barry was getting more agitated.

"Hold on, you're angry because I'm on Iris' three list? Wait, I'm on her three list?"

Barry, with lightning speed, punch Matt in the face, sending him to the console.

Matt recovered easily as Barry went to hit him again, but Matt put up his hands, making a barrier of energy so he couldn't get through. Though he wasn't as fast as Barry, he could at least use his powers fast enough to protect himself.

"Barry!"

Felicity chastised but she wasn't heard or he didn't want to hear her rather.

"How dare you! I've been in her life for so long, and you come in, and suddenly sweep her off her feet?! Why would she love a psychopath like you!? God, I hate you so much! I've had enough of you! Are you jealous that my powers don't make me evil, is that it!?"

Barry banged on the barrier, as Matt winced.

"Wow, he's been affected quite well, indeed. And I'm not really jealous of you Barry, you need to calm down, right now. I'm not going to hurt you. And I've got Caitlin, why would I want Iris? She's a sweet girl, and I like her yeah, but I don't want to date her."

Matt grimaced as he continued hitting the barrier.

"Look, Barry, you've been affected by the man, and you need to calm-"

Before Felicity could finish, an arrow hit Matt's barrier, but it didn't get pierced. Oliver, dressed as the Arrow, came in, and looked on towards Matt as well, with eyes that were cold, unforgiving and Matt shed a few tears of fear, he didn't want to fight both of them.

"There you are!"

"Ooh, what have I done to you!?"

Matt yelled as Barry continued hitting the barrier.

"You know what you did!"

"No, I really don't!"

Matt saw cracks beginning to appear in his barrier, as Barry smirked evilly, the others didn't know what to do. Frankie wasn't sure if she should try, and use her powers or not.

"I saw you, with Felicity! How dare you even try and come onto Felicity?! And how dare you comment on my life, you're evil!"

"Ooh for God's sake, can't I have female friends now!? I never came onto her, she came onto-"

"Ahem!"

"-never mind. And I'm not evil, anymore, or ever. That's my dark side, which by the way is very scary so don't piss me off or he'll make an appearance, and no one wants that."

Matt finished off as Felicity nodded.

Barry finally did a punch that broke his barrier. As soon as it went down, Barry grabbed Matt, and used his speed to force him against a wall.

"Thinking you can ever seduce Iris from me, you're pathetic, evil bastard!"

Matt recoiled with a groan, but then grabbed Barry by the back of the head, pulling hard.

"Sorry Barry, but I have to hurt you to help you, and for the record, I've never seduced Iris."

"Aagh!"

Barry let out a cry as Matt spun around with Barry, lifting his body off the ground, and launched him away. Adding to that, Matt sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards Barry, hitting him off course, and sent him flying through the glass of the lab, Matt wincing at the sight.

STAB!

"Aah shit!"

Matt let out a cry as an arrow pierced his leg. He winced at the pain, and looked towards Oliver who had readied another arrow. It was harder sensing normal humans, than Metahuman's, Matt didn't know why that was though.

"Hmph. Just die already."

He fired it without even a seconds thought, but Matt put out his hand, stopping the arrow from touching him.

"I'm a telekinetic asshole. Lesson one, projectiles, don't work with me when I know they are coming."

Matt said as he felt Barry get up, so with a swing on his wrist, Matt sent the arrow right at Barry as he rushed him. Barry went to avoid, but Matt blasted energy in the direction Barry was going to go, having sensed it, stopping his progression.

"Aaagh!"

Barry's leg was pierced by the arrow, then Matt send a double wave of telekinetic energy towards Barry, forcing his body against the wall, stopping him for the moment, as Oliver took out a knife, rushing Matt.

"Matthew, behind you!"

Matt turned to see him rushing, so Matt made a dagger of energy, clashing blades with Oliver. Oliver looked surprised as Matt smirked.

"You're not the only one who can wield a blade Mr Queen."

Oliver, in his rage induced state, growled, and came at Matt with a furry of slashes. Matt used his own blade to offset the slashes, then enhanced his strength, sending a punch towards Oliver's stomach.

Oliver dodged the punch, and brought up his leg in a sweeping motion. Matt ducked the leg, skidding across the ground, only to jump up, aided by his powers, to wrap his legs around Oliver's neck, and spin him around so he fell down onto his back, Matt letting go of his neck, and landed on the ground, in a fighting position.

"Alright, you two need a serious chill. I don't wanna fight either of you."

Matt took in a breath as Oliver returned to his feet, as did Barry. Matt looked between them, then sighed deeply.

"I'll teach you how to die Matt!"

Barry spat out as he used his speed to rush forward towards him. Matt went to defend, but Oliver threw the knife at Matt so he was forced to stop the blade with his telekinesis, stopping the blade midair, and flung it to the side so hard that it pierced the wall.

However, in that second, Barry managed to get behind Matt, and locked his arms around Matt's, holding him.

"Get him!"

Barry ordered, as Oliver snickered.

"With pleasure!"

Oliver came to Matt, and sent a flurry of punches towards Matt as he winced, he didn't cry out at them, but Barry surprisingly was stronger than he had given the young man credit, so he received a few heavy blows from Oliver.

Frankie couldn't stand it however, and manipulated some metal that was nearby, a tray, launching it at Oliver.

Oliver saw it coming, batting it away, stopping the hitting of Matt briefly.

"Do that again, and I'll start on you little girl!"

"We could always just kill her as well."

"Yeah, why not Barry? Let's kill her too."

Matt's eyes changed with that.

He didn't go into evil mode, but threatening Frankie, was not allowed at all.

"Oh Oliver, Barry, you made the wrong move. Don't threaten my daughter, if you do, then I'm gonna have to mess you up."

Oliver twisted his neck along with Barry, as Matt launched his head backwards, smashing it right against Barry's head.

"Nooo!"

Barry held no choice but to recoil away, Matt with fluid motion, pushed him forward, sending a concussive beam right into the mans stomach, blowing him over the console and right towards the exit, smashing his body against the wall rather harshly, but not enough to kill or seriously injure.

"Your turn Ollie!"

Matt turned his head towards Oliver, and went forward.

"Time to die!"

Oliver took out an arrow, and used it as a piercing knife like object. Matt made a knife of telekinetic energy, blocking the blade with his own, then went into him backwards, elbowing him in the ribs. Because of the impact, he went back a little bit, only for Matt to twist his body, so his head and Matt's shoulder met, backwards.

"Sorry Ollie, gotta stop you."

Putting force into his arms, Matt launched Oliver's body into the sky, spinning. It did a full 180 spin, and went in front of Matt. Before Oliver landed on the ground, Matt stuck out his hands, twin energy blasts erupting from his palms, and sent Oliver right over the console, and into the wall.

While panting, Matt walked over to the boys, as they stood up, groaning.

"One or two ways, either come with me now, or I'll take you out right now and you're both getting into the pipeline. Or maybe just come to me, and I'll reverse the effects of this now, okay? No need to be angry anymore."

Barry looked at Oliver, grabbing his hand.

"Let's go."

Barry used his speed to get him and Oliver out of there.

As soon as they had gone, Matt put a hand to his hole in the leg from the arrow before, wincing as the others went over to him.

"My God that was cool."

Felicity praised, as Matt smiled weakly.

"Are you okay Frankie?"

Frankie nodded at Matt's concerned words.

"I'm good yeah. Don't worry about me."

"Matthew, I'm gonna look at your wound now."

Caitlin didn't have a problem with what she did next.

She went to his pants, and just took off the buckle, and pulled them down, exposing his underwear to Felicity, her eyes popping out of her head, while Matt blushed furiously, and his bottom lip trembled a little bit, Frankie looking unsure and then she looked away, not wanting to see her basic Father figure in his underwear alone. Felicity though got a good look at Matt's special area through his underwear, licking her lips sensually, until Caitlin glared at her, making her stop.

"Caitlin, company!"

"I know, I'm checking your wound."

"Was it necessary to strip me in the Cortex?"

Caitlin looked at him with a dry expression.

"Yes."

Matt sweat dropped, as Caitlin examined the wound.

"I'm so glad that we have a relationship where you feel comfortable enough with taking my pants off, in public."

"i know, me too."

Matt sweat dropped even more, Caitlin though held a smile on her face.

"Damn, what are we going to do about this?"

"We'll just have to defeat Barry and Oliver."

Matt said it resolutely to Felicity, knowing what he would have to do.

"How are we going to do that?"

Matt heard Frankie argue, so Matt patted her head, as he winced at Caitlin continuing to check the wound.

"You haven't been pierced in a major artery at least. And you shall also be able to have this heal relatively quickly."

"Thanks Cait." Matt smiled out pulling his pants up reluctantly to Felicity's eyes, then turned to Frankie. "Don't worry Frankie, I've got a plan in mind just in case something like this happened. Just find them, find Barry, and Oliver."

Matt then heard his phone ring, so he answered it.

[Hey Matt, facial recognition has just detected Bivolo in Inglewood, heading south. Surprisingly, he's walking so I'll track his movements.]

"Right, I'll go and pick him up."

Matt spoke and then ended the call.

He turned to Caitlin, and the others.

"Iris' located Bivolo, since his powers can't affect me, I'll go and pick him up, and then I'll come back. Try and find Barry and Oliver, we can't let them hurt anyone, they'll…they are two tough dudes, just find them. I'll deal with them."

"Matthew…" Caitlin sounded like she was going to reject the idea, but saw the resolute look on his face. "I can't ever stop you, so I'll support you. Go, and catch the bad guy hunny, and I'll try my best with the others to track down Barry and Oliver…wait, you keep saying Oliver…is Oliver the…"

"Yeah." Caitlin was slightly shocked, as was Frankie. "Gotta go, Frankie. You stay here with the others, and if they come back, you have my permission to use your magnetic abilities to their fullest, okay? You hit them with anything heavy, and stop them, but I shouldn't be long, don't worry about anything."

"Y-Yeah, you got it."

Matt nodded, and flew out of there.

Once outside, Matt got on the phone.

"Hartley, I'm gonna need you to do me a favour."

[Oh, what can I do for you?]

Matt smiled, and told Hartley what he needed to be done. He thought that this would be for the best.

* * *

Later on, Cisco, Wells, Caitlin, Frankie, and Felicity along with Diggle all stood around in the Cortex. Because they had been told on what happened, they had gathered, but they didn't know what they were going to do. With no Oliver, or Barry, most of the teams seemed like there wasn't a hope.

But Caitlin had faith in one person, and one alone, someone she knew they could count on.

"I just can't believe they both have been whammied."

Cisco was in a state of disbelief, as Diggle furrowed his eyebrows.

"Both of them, who's going to take them down? Considering what they can do, how do we even stop them?"

"A cold-gun would come in real handy right about now." Cisco admitted, only to get a cold stare from Harrison. "Hey. I'm just sayin'."

"None of us can stop Barry and Oliver together." Wells spoke as he looked towards Frankie. "Fortunately, we also have a Metahuman here that can control metal-"

"I'll stop you right there Dr Wells." Caitlin spoke up. "Matthew wouldn't let you try and send Frankie to go and deal with them, and neither would I." Caitlin rested a hand on Frankie's shoulder as Frankie smiled. "Besides, Matthew said he's got a plan, and I believe him."

"So do I. Though if Dad asked, then I'd help him…he helped me after all."

Frankie spoke her thoughts, believing in her new Father.

"Where is he anyway?"

Cisco wondered, only for Matt to come strolling into the room, a smile on his face.

"Bivolo's in the pipeline. He tried to whammy me, but I shrugged it off, and punched him out. That probably was the easiest Metahuman I've fought before, even easier than Top." He began, looking between the people in the room. "Had any luck tracking down Barry and Oliver yet?"

"No, we haven't found them yet."

Felicity spoke with a dejected sigh as she continued looking.

"I see…"

"So, Mr Stone, it seems like it boils down to you then."

Wells said towards him, as Matt tried his best to not yell at him.

"Seems so, I'll be kicking ass soon enough."

"How do you propose you do that? No offense but the pair of them would be able to take you out. Right now, it would be nigh impossible for you to take them out."

Matt smirked at Wells who tightened his eyes on him.

"Remember when I turned evil?"

"You turned evil?"

Frankie was surprised, Matt nodding.

"My inner darkness came out sweetie, I got better, sort of." She nodded as he continued. "Anyway, when I was evil…I made weapons that could…well, kill Barry and such, if I needed too…"

"You what?" Wells raised his voice. "You never mentioned this. Keeping it a secret from us?"

Matt could feel a swell of evil thoughts coming to him, and it took quite a lot of will power to keep down the dark thoughts. Even then, Matt's eyes briefly flashed slightly red. It wasn't noticed by anyone though.

"I kept it a secret, because I didn't want to worry anyone that I made things when I was evil to kill Barry and all of you, how would that have gone down? I mean, really? How would it have gone down? I saved them, in case of a situation like this. Good thing I did, since we need to stop him now, don't we? Barry's turned evil, and I have someone that's changing the tech so it isn't lethal, and will only stop Barry enough so I can get out the rage so we can save him. Isn't that what we desire as well?"

Wells looked miffed off right now, and Matt didn't back down for even a moment, he wouldn't back down from Wells, ever.

However, Cisco came to Matt's defence, surprisingly.

"Dr Wells, Matt's right to keep it from us. The thought of having Barry know of these, would be dangerous to us right now, he would prepare for it. But, since neither he or Arrow know about it, it will be a surprise to them."

"Thanks Cisco."

Cisco nodded.

"As long as it's cool."

"Ooh, it's as cold as ice."

Matt smirked out, it truly was very cold.

"I have them both." Felicity brought up as she looked at her computer screen. "Facial recognition picked them up on a traffic camera downtown." Matt walked towards the screen, and gasped. "What is it?"

Felicity asked, as Cisco, Caitlin and Wells looked at the screen.

"That's Eddie, Iris' boyfriend. I've got to go. He'll die if they continue doing that."

"Matthew…" Matt turned to Caitlin, who smiled gently. "I can't help worrying because they are two strong people, but I'm still going to do it anyway. So, be careful. I believe in you. If you've got a plan, then I'll believe in you."

"Don't worry, I've got this. I've got a plan, and a backup plan as well. Just, stay here, I don't want anyone else hurt because of this...no one else should be hurt."

Matt ran off, and then flew towards where he was supposed to go.

* * *

At the same time, Eddie, was in a tough situation right now. Flash had just ripped him out of his car, and threw him onto the ground. He skidded with a cry, his forehead gaining a cut on his forehead, shaking his head from side to side.

"Heard you been looking for me!?"

Flash growled out as Eddie looked up. Oliver looked on, with his bow and arrow at the ready. Eddie's eyes went towards Flash as he menacingly walked closer towards Eddie. Eddie, didn't want to be apart of this anymore, so he took out his gun.

"Get lost!"

Because Iris wasn't with him, he didn't have a worry in the world about doing this and that was shooting his gun.

The Flash however was fast enough to dodge the bullets, moving his body to the side. He then rushed to Eddie, and grabbed him by the shirt, and spun around, throwing him at his car, his eyes swimming as he hit the car.

"I've had enough of this."

Oliver aimed his arrow towards Eddie, who looked between them, worried on what was going to happen.

"No! He's mine!"

Barry roared like an animal, but Oliver turned his darkened eyes towards him.

"Don't get in my way newbie."

"Newbie!? You're beginning to piss me off as well! I've had just about enough of you!"

When Barry was going to move forward, a sudden burst of blue energy hit Barry squarely in the chest, flinging him backwards, hitting a lamppost. Barry was stunned, then something hit him in the chest.

He looked down, and saw that it was a cold grenade.

"Shit!"

He went to move, but it exploded, and an eruption of cold happened. The coldness turned to ice, and blue energy wrapped the ice around Barry's body, stopping him from being a menace right now, then Oliver glared towards it.

"It's that damn Psychic!"

Oliver looked around for Matt, only to receive a blast of energy towards his back, sending him skidding across the ground.

Matt then landed on the ground, and looked towards Eddie, his voice being changed thanks to the device on his suit.

"Detective, I suggest running away right now, leave these two to me."

Eddie nodded, and took off running away.

Matt looked towards Barry, and saw that the ice was slowly crumbling, so rather than deal with a non-superpower first, he went to go and purge Barry of these emotions that don't need to be there anymore, that's how Matt saw it anyway.

"You bastard! I'll get out of this, then kill both you, and Eddie!"

"Good luck with that Flash."

Matt was about to touch Barry's face when he felt danger behind him.

Turning, he saw an arrow going for him, so Matt stopped the arrow midair, using his telekinesis.

"Didn't we cover this last time?"

Matt said, only for Oliver to smirk. Matt furrowed his eyebrows as he took off the necklace around his neck, and read Oliver's mind.

" _Boom._ "

He heard from his mind, then Matt looked at the arrow, seeing it glowing red, so he flung it away from him.

He was just in time as the arrow exploded, the force of the explosion was enough to send Matt a little off his feet, which Oliver took advantage of.

"Haaah!"

Oliver, who had two blades out, came at Matt at a slashing advantage. Matt made two daggers of telekinetic energy, clashing blades against Oliver's own blades, sparks going off between the two of them.

Oliver was surprised by his reaction speed, but Matt was using his own powers to boost his reaction speed which was already pretty good. While not Barry level of speed, he was able to outpace the human man before him.

"Arrow, I was a former member of a deadly group, I can't just have my rep be beaten now."

Oliver didn't like that, and slashed at him from left and right, Matt blocking the blades with his own blades, stopping them from touching his body. Oliver, stunned, put more effort into the attack, faked a slash to the left, then came at the right, only for Matt to block the blade.

Though Oliver's speed was impressive for a human and he managed to cut Matt's shoulder, as he brought the blade for Matt. Just before it could happen though, before Matt could be seriously injured, Matt dropped one of his blades, grabbing Oliver's hand, headbutting the man at the same time.

"D-Damn it!"

Because of the pain, Oliver weakened his resolve on his hands, and the blade trying to stab Matt was taken by Matt himself, launching it away so Oliver couldn't use it, continuing his assault, delivered a few swift punches to Oliver's chest, then put his hands together, shoving a pulse of energy right into his chest, blowing him off his feet.

He went skidding, as Matt looked at his arm. Though it wasn't serious, he still was bleeding from the slash Oliver gave him.

"Not bad Arrow, you've got some skills, I've not been cut in a long time from a normal opponent. Ever dealt with a League member?"

"I'll deal with you!"

Oliver couldn't allow that to happen, so he rushed to Matt, swung his body around, and went for a straight kick to Matt's chin, arching his leg upwards in an attempt to force Matt's body upwards as well.

Matt pulled away, then he spun, kicking the man in the stomach. Oliver was forced backwards from the foot, and within a second, he launched one of the blades towards Matt, who batted the blade away from his own body.

However, that was a distraction, or what he thought was one, so he pulled out a device, and pressed the button. Matt watched on as two arrows came out of a pre-planted device, shooting them right for Matt's chest.

Oliver smirked, thinking that he had just gained an upper hand on Matt, but…

"I can read your thoughts Arrow."

Matt raised his hand, placing an oval barrier around him.

The arrows hit the barrier, and bounced off the barrier, shocking Oliver more than he thought would be possible, he didn't quite know about that ability from Matt.

"You see, all your plans, I know them because you're thinking of them. I know all the tricks you've got for me, but you don't know the tricks I've got for you. I'm sorry Mr Arrow, but sometimes, we all just have to admit defeat."

"Hmph, then I'll just have to beat you with force!"

Taking out his bow, and arrow, he rushed Matt, and swung for Matt with his bow. Matt ducked the bow, only for him to use his knife energy weapon to block the arrow that stabbed towards him, and then jump up, giving a spin kick to Arrow's face, forcing his body backwards.

Oliver didn't stop though, taking out several exploding arrows, and pulled away. Though he knew Matt would try and fire them away, he shot them towards places Matt wouldn't be able to use his telekinesis right away.

Matt though took to the sky, avoiding the explosions, and sent a blast of energy towards Oliver. Oliver jumped to the side, only for Matt to swoop down, and crash against the man, forcing his body against the wall.

"Aargh!"

Arrow roared, as Matt took out some handcuffs, spinning Oliver around, and put the handcuffs on his wrists, tying him up.

"Sorry Arrow, got to do this."

Matt put his hands to Oliver's head as he resisted. He tried to get out of Matt's grasp, but Matt used his power to remove the induced anger from Oliver's emotions.

Oliver struggled for a few moments, before Matt's glowing hands soothed the savage beast inside of him.

When Matt knew it was done, he took in a breath, letting Oliver go, and uncuffed his hands, along with placing his necklace back on, mind reading wouldn't work with Barry anyway.

"Sorry Arrow, but it was the only way-"

SMASH!

Matt heard the sound and when he turned to confront it, he felt Barry grab him by the back of the collar, and launched him away. His body spun and he rolled on the ground, hitting a metal pole rather harshly.

"Now you've dealt with the rest, time to deal with the best!"

Matt stood up, shooting a blast of energy towards Barry. Barry used his speed to move out of the way, so Matt shot some more blasts, trying to catch him off guard, but Barry avoided the blasts and got close to Matt.

Doing what Matt had actually taught him before, he delivered swift punches to Matt's body. Swiftly punching him with a few punches, Matt felt the blows, but didn't stop, and made a pole of energy, swinging for Barry, increasing his speed with his telekinetic powers.

"Missed me! You'll never catch me!"

Barry boasted, as Matt's pole went over Barry's head, the man ducking.

"You're right Flash, you're too fast for me. But, I don't need to catch you."

Knowing that not ordinary fighting was going to be enough, Matt took a breath, then put out his hands, releasing a wave of telekinetic energy in all directions.

"Aaaaagh!"

Barry went up into the air, and flew a few feet as Oliver, now free of his anger, watched Barry's body bouncing over a car, hitting the car itself, and went down onto the ground, the mirror breaking from Barry's body hitting it.

Oliver walked over to Matt's location.

"I presume you've got a plan."

"Yeah, I'm gonna challenge Flash to a race."

Oliver was perplexed.

"You think you can outrun him?"

Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not at all, I don't have to though, I just need to be fast enough, not faster than him."

That confused Oliver even more, as Matt walked closer and closer to the recovering Barry.

Barry stood up, his eyes wild with rage.

"I'll kill you!"

Matt didn't even feel the ounce of fear Barry was trying to get him to feel.

"Okay, if you say so. But first, how about we race? Isn't that what speedsters do best? Come on Flash, show me your namesake, kay?"

Barry smirked very dangerously.

"You think you can take me?"

Matt took to the sky, snickering.

"Try me speedy boy. Say, this is a rematch between us, let's see who the fastest man alive is huh."

Matt took off down the street, so Barry followed after him, Oliver looking on, and hoped Matt knew what he was doing.

Barry was clearly faster, but Matt had advantage of flying, and didn't have to worry about objects on the ground getting in the way. But that didn't mean Barry didn't try and get him, picking things up along the way, and threw them at Matt if he could.

Matt made a sword of energy, cutting through the various items that Barry launched at him as they speeded through the city.

Matt continued through the city, as Barry gained ground on him, running up the side of a building as he did. He rushed to the boys side with the building near him, but Matt smirked, and ripped the glass from underneath Barry's feet, causing him to have a misstep, and he fell down towards the ground.

"There we go."

Matt made a whip of energy, wrapping it around Barry so he didn't fall down to the ground that could kill him. He however did swing around and threw Barry near the ground, hitting a car, and caused Barry to let out a grown.

Matt took a breath, then smiled gently.

"Come on Flash, let's get going!"

Matt once again flew off, and Barry recovered a few seconds later, chasing after him.

Matt made it to the abandoned docks first, and skidded on the ground, on the wood, and stopped himself.

"Get ready Iris."

Matt said, placing a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat off his brow.

[You got it, Hartley also said everything will work since he did it…talk about egotistical.]

[I'm right here next to you Ikea!]

[My names Iris! Not Ikea!]

Matt didn't even want to know what was going on with them right now, as Barry flashed into the area.

"Really? Trying to outrun me? Is it true that they say blondes are stupid?"

Matt would've taken offense to that, but he knew this wasn't Barry.

"Sorry Flash, but I had to try, didn't I?"

Barry walked closer, he was so cocky he thought Matt couldn't get past him now.

"Tried, and failed, that's all you ever do."

"How lovely, but I took down Arrow, didn't I?"

"A guy with no superpowers? Yeah, right. So strong."

"Not always about powers speedy boy. Someone intelligent can take someone with powers, if they know how. And I know how to beat you."

Barry let his guard down, now totally cocky, which gave Matt the inclination to go.

"Oh, so how you gonna beat me?"

"Like this! Now!"

Barry looked shocked as Matt made a barrier around him in the shape of an oval. Barry went to run, but devices that were planted around the area exploded, and ice formed around the pair of them. However, unlike Barry, Matt's barrier protected him.

The area was a mass of cold, and Matt was able to protect himself.

"Haah!"

Sending out a burst of energy, the ice smashed off the barrier, allowing Matt to go free.

He looked to see Barry, freezing, but trying to move. Not wanting that, Matt wrapped the ice around Barry's body with telekinesis, stopping him from going on. While fire was difficult to manipulate, ice seemed easier to control, so he made the ice stop him.

"Let me go! Right now! I'm not even kidding! I'll kill you!"

Matt walked closer and closer to Barry's body, Barry trying and failing to break free. But he couldn't.

Matt made it to Barry, placing his hands on Barry's face.

"Sorry Flash, gotta make sure that you don't try this again."

Matt activated his power, and brought out the anger, forcing it out of Barry's system. Barry struggled, yelled, but he couldn't get free. The ice was too cold, he couldn't do it, and then Matt released his feelings from his body.

As soon as they were gone, Matt shattered the ice, leaving a freezing Barry on the ground. He bent down, and from the sides, he brought out some blankets he prepared beforehand, wrapping them around Barry's body.

"Sorry Flash."

Barry shivered even more.

"C-Couldn't you do it without freezing me?"

Matt chuckled, shaking his head, patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Later on, Matt, Oliver, and Barry returned to S.T.A.R Labs. Iris had gone to check on Eddie, and Hartley didn't want to go to S.T.A.R Labs, Matt wasn't sure why. Everyone else had gathered though, and Caitlin was hugging Matt from the side, Frankie on the other side of him.

"Well, all's well that ends well."

Matt signed out, Caitlin looking towards Matt with her beautiful smile.

"My hero. Saving the day like that. I knew you'd be able to do it, I'm just glad you used that brain of yours."

Caitlin kissed Matt on the cheek, not caring that others were around, hugging onto him even tighter.

"I did save the day huh…damn, that was tough. And yeah, I used that thing in my skull, if I can't win with skill, win with intelligence, right?"

Caitlin giggled, as did Frankie.

"My new Dad is literally so awesome. He beat two heroes today!"

Frankie clapped her hands together as Oliver, along with Barry looked down at the ground sadly.

"Never underestimate tactical plans." His eyes went towards Caitlin and remembered what happened to Sara. " _I can, do it myself. I won't let Caitlin suffer the same fate as Sara...I won't let her die...I won't let her die..._ "

He vowed deep within his heart, he was sure that he wasn't ever going to have Caitlin hurt, rubbing the young girls back gently.

Cisco looked at Matt in awe.

"I can't believe you came up with those kinda ideas, it is pretty awesome."

"Well, it was what it was, and I stopped them. If I didn't have the devices…I don't think I would've been able to stop Barry though. He's tough, and fast as well."

That made Barry feel better, but still felt terrible for attacking them.

Oliver looked towards the others in the room, the ones that now know of his secret, addressing them quickly.

"My identity is a closely-guarded secret known only to a few, and if it were to get out, will endanger my family, my friends, and it would embolden my enemies to retaliate at me through them."

Felicity cocked her head to the side, then shook it.

"What Oliver is trying to say is that he had a lovely time working with you and getting to know each of you, and he can't wait to do it again soon."

"Right."

Matt shook his head, as Joe walked towards Matt.

"You did good today kid, taking down both of them. Mind over matter?"

"Exactly right Joe. Besides, Barry stopped me when I was evil, it only makes it fair that I stop him, now we're Even Steven."

"Who's Steven?"

Matt looked at Frankie, bewildered, then chuckled, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart."

Felicity looked at Caitlin, then walked over.

"Hey. If I had a DNA sample I was unable to fully break down, do you think you could isolate the genetic markers for me?"

"Sure, what's the sample from?"

Felicity looked on with a serious expression.

"The Canary's murder."

Matt's eyes briefly went towards Oliver, and his eyes blazed red.

Matt then took in a few relaxing breaths, trying to calm himself, his eyes turning back to blue.

Caitlin on the other hand bowed her head.

"Of course."

Matt stretched his arm, then sighed, not wanting to hear about this right now.

But, he looked towards Oliver.

"I'm waiting."

"For?"

"You shot me in the leg with an arrow and tried to explode me and the insults as well as saying you were going to target my daughter, over something I had no control over. How can I say that I'm not interested in anyone other than Cait? Not Iris, not Felicity or anyone that isn't Caitlin. Caitlin, this sexy woman right here! She's all I want, all I need, and what I really want is to get...none of your business, point is, all I want is Cait, that's it. And if she wants to wear a sexy Santa girl outfit for me for Christmas, then I would be okay with that." Matt put a hand towards her and smiled, Caitlin's face tinging pink, and actually was considering it, if he wore one too. "So, I would like an apology please, especially after the news you brought me, and I told you to leave, I can't control what happens when I switch over, I tried to fight my anger, but you induced a lot of anger in me, can't help it."

Oliver looked like a deer caught in headlights, and didn't know what to say.

"We-Well...erm..."

Oliver fumbled his words, Matt knew he most likely wasn't going to get his apology, and had to live with that.

Barry though held his head down.

"Matt, look-"

"Barry, I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm not looking for an apology off you, your points about me, were valid, even if kinda harsh, I get it. I was evil, and I did try and kill you, even if everyone says it was another side of me, it was still my body that did those things so I get it, I have to live with that, and I can just do my best to be the best person I can be. Even if you don't think it, being angry, can bring out different things, and you're right..."

"No, I went too far. Caitlin was right, I shouldn't have brought that up, you weren't in control, and did break through, when I couldn't, so I am sorry."

"Hey, we're even, I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me, that's just how our relationship works."

Barry stifled a chuckle.

"Well, I am sorry for everything."

"It's okay, I could hardly hold it against you, I did worse to you than you did to me. So, friends let bygones be bygones."

"Speaking of...erm, remember that training and all..."

"The training you blew off?"

Barry smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah...I saw you take down Oliver-"

"He did not take me down."

Oliver complained, but the room stared at him, making Oliver glare at them all.

"Either way, I'm ready now, to get trained, especially after seeing you fighting him, I wanna see what you can do with me."

Matt gained a larger smile, moving closer, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Ooh Barry, of course I'll teach you, I'll set up a proper regime for you, and we'll get to work right away."

Barry looked like an excited child.

"Aah cool! But, I've got to ask...when did you start learning how to fight?"

"Erm...my brother taught me from a young age, maybe from around the age of 5 or something. He taught me how to defend myself, and then I learned from a master or two, I learned from a madman, someone I considered a father figure, and I also learned the art of...erm, taking people out if I had to, though I don't make it a habit to do that."

Frankie just thought this was amazing, wondering if she could learn how to fight as well as he could.

Barry couldn't wait to begin now, seeing how strong and capable he was fighting probably one of the best fighters he knew, Oliver, Matt fought him well, and he could get along with Matt more than Oliver, he was less uptight than Oliver was.

Matt turned to Caitlin with a yawn.

"I'm tired. Cait, can we go now?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's go back to your place."

"Cool, and what I said about the Santa outfit..."

"You wear a sexy male one, and I will wear a sexy female one, only for your eyes."

Matt smiled, he didn't mind wearing a revealing outfit for her.

"Then we're agreed, and of course, for your eyes only."

Caitlin tilted her head to the side, but then smiled, holding onto him tightly.

"Ooh, I'm hungry."

Frankie said as they went for the door.

"Yeah, we need food, but I don't wanna cook, too tired for that…takeaway?"

"I'm down with that."

Frankie admitted as Matt suggested it, Caitlin turning up her eyes in delight.

"As long as it isn't pizza, I don't mind. We had that last night, don't care for a repeat performance. I could go for Japanese."

Caitlin spoke with her smile as they walked out of the Cortex.

"Ooh Japanese, that does sound good, not had that in a while."

"I've never had Japanese before."

Frankie shyly stated, Matt turning to her with shock.

"You haven't?"

"No…is it good?"

"Depends if you like it or not. I like it, and Caitlin likes it, maybe you will. We'll get some, and if you don't like it, we'll get you something else."

"He's right, we'll get you whatever you'd like Frankie."

"Cool, you two are the best ever."

The three of them walked out of the Cortex, happy together now, and could continue on with their lives. Matt, Caitlin and Frankie, could go and enjoy their lives once more, Caitlin being quite proud of Matt today, and what he accomplished.

But, Matt couldn't deny that he was thinking about, what happened to Sara, and what could happen to Caitlin, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to take it if anything happened to her.

* * *

A few days later, Matt, Caitlin and Frankie walked towards the apartment, after having a day of fun, but Matt kept replaying what happened to Sara over and over in his mind. He had found out from Felicity what happened, having to bend the truth about how he knew her, not even Oliver seemed to know about his connections to the League.

"That was a fun day."

Matt smiled down at Frankie, petting her head as she held his hand.

"It was yeah, at least there's no Metahuman's or anything." Matt's eyes went towards Caitlin. "S-Say Cait, you know with the increasing number of Metahuman's...it's really dangerous."

"I know, but you and Barry are quite the pair, taking care of them with our help."

"But...propose that one day...something bad happens, that no one could help, and you...or anyone, got hurt...do, you really like this kind of life? I mean, if you asked...I would..."

"Matthew, is something wrong? Ever since the Starling City guys went, you've been acting kind of strange. Did Oliver say something to you?"

Matt's mind flashed of Sara, and imagined her death, then imagined Catilin's death, biting his lower lip.

"No, nothing...but, Cait, I just...worry about you, and Frankie, and this life is...very dangerous. You never know what surprises lay ahead...you both could be hurt...something bad could happen, and...I'm a father now, I guess, maybe it's just...too risky to do this anymore, I don't...I mean, I love protecting people, don't get me wrong, but...what if I, or you or God forbid both of us...I don't want to place us in unnecessary danger..."

Caitlin knew something was wrong, and she did catch the way his eyes turned red when talking about Sara, even calling her the Canary, and Caitlin was informed on who that was. She did remember Matt mentioning a Sara before, and wondered if they were the same person, and if so, she could understand where this was coming from.

"Matthew...erm, about what Felicity said about the Canary's death...did you know her?"

Matt's eyes went downwards, he didn't really want to answer that.

But, he couldn't lie to her, at least about something like this.

"Yeah, I knew her. I didn't even know she had died...until Oliver told me..."

"Ooh Matthew..." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and brought him closer. "You never said anything."

"I only found out about it when Oliver told me. I, Cait the thing is...I've been thinking, and I don't want anything like that to happen to you, I couldn't handle it if something happened to you, or Frankie, like it happened to Sara, and probably my sister, my brother, Claire, everyone I know either dies or disappears, and I...I am...worried that you could be hurt or worse...both you and Frankie."

"Matthew, it's okay...we won't be hurt, I know it."

"How do you know? I never thought Sara would die...but she did, what about if something happens to you? I've...I can't lose either of you. I've lost too many people...I can't lose anymore."

"Because you always come for me, that's how I know. And when you're in danger, I'll come for you. That's how it works between us, doesn't it? We always save the others life. We're in this together. We're partners, you're Psyche, and I'm your doctor, we're in this together."

Matt still felt unsure about it all. He, never wanted Caitlin to be in such danger again.

However, before he could answer, he paused, and looked at the door.

"Stop." He moved closer to the door. "This door...someone's tampered with it."

"How can you tell?"

Frankie begged for an answer, he pointed to the sides.

"These little marks."

"They're so tiny, how did you see them?"

Frankie didn't notice it, and neither did Caitlin either.

"I analyse every place I'm familiar with, take in every detail, and memorize it. This work is good, the only people I know capable of this are League members..."

"Wow, awesome..."

Frankie looked in awe at the young man. Even Caitlin was impressed that he did something like that.

Matt placed his hand outwards.

"Stay here, I'll deal with this."

"Matthew, be careful..."

Matt nodded, and entered the apartment.

It was dark, eerily so.

He scanned the apartment with his eyes, using what training he knew and had before...

"Haaah!"

Matt turned left to stop a blade going into him, and then threw the offender down onto the ground, and made a blade of psionic energy, holding it down to the ground, Caitlin and Frankie looking on at the door.

"How perspective of you, as always. I shouldn't expect anything different from you, apprentice of the Demon. Your skills haven't dulled in the time we've been separate."

Matt blinked at the voice, and used his telekinesis to switch the light on, making his knife disappear.

He saw the person down on the ground, seeing that it was a beautiful young woman, dressed in League of Assassin garbs.

"Nyssa...Nyssa, you're here, why? Not that it isn't pleasant to see you because you're always welcome here, but why are you here?"

The now named Nyssa took Matt's offered hand, getting to her feet. She then gave Matt a hug and he returned it. Caitlin, looked at the closeness, biting her bottom lip. As they split, Caitlin and Frankie moved closer. Frankie hid behind him, while Caitlin held onto his hand, something that Nyssa noticed, cocking her head to the side.

"First of all, where is that heinous woman Rachael? I would like to skewer her, and drop heavy objects onto her skull, and see if anything occupies the space a brain usually would."

"I'm not with Rachael, but why are you here?"

Nyssa blinked, a smirk on her lips at hearing Matt and Rachael not being together.

"Sorry for the uninvited visit, but I need your assistance in Starling City right away, and I feel excited you and Rachael aren't together, it means I can kill her should she cross my path."

Caitlin and Frankie shared a look, they didn't know who this woman was. Though Caitlin did feel the same way as Nyssa did about Rachael, she just didn't have the guts to say it.

"My assistance, in what? What's in Starling City?"

"Someone with...extraordinary powers that may or may not be the same power that Darhk has wielded in the past, I'm not completely sure, it isn't a normal human ability either way, has threatened the League, someone from the League with also former League members, even threatening Ra's al Ghul himself, and Ra's al Ghul sent me to get his former pupil and one of his favourite's, so we could team up again and bring this person down like we used to."

"Nyssa, I'm not with the League anymore, Ra's accepted that and allowed me to leave, and I have a new life now...kinda like my life in the League, great nothing ever changes..."

Caitlin and Frankie continued to stare on, they didn't know what was going on right now.

"Even then, wouldn't you like to work with me again? It's been a long time since we have fought together, brother."

Caitlin's eyes, and Frankie's eyes widened,

""BROTHER!? SHE'S YOUR SISTER!?""

Matt put a hand to his head, shaking his head.

"No... This is going to be tough to explain..."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, that's the end of it!**

 **Evil Matt came back, and got Farooq out, as well as confronting Reverse Flash, seems like they aren't pulling punches anymore.**

 **Matt used his mind, along with Hartley's rewiring of his inventions to stop Barry and Oliver, and with even the help of Iris as well! Those three have been growing together as a team huh. Iris' slight crush on Matt was a little apparent this chapter, Oliver jumping to conclusions about Matt's relationship with Felicity, they both tried to murder him under the anger inducing Meta's power, but they got sorted out now with Matt now gonna train Barry in hand to hand combat.**

 **Matt finally found out about Sara's death, how he is worried the same thing could happen to Caitlin and Frankie, realizing the dangers, and...well, he's going through quite a bit, which will be more expanded upon next time, with the episode from Arrow, a sort of crossover towards Starling City, though it will feature more of a Nyssa and Matt friendship story with a villain of their own to fight, and also some past of Matt's revealed too along with Matt coming to terms, sort of, with Sara's death, he'll even meet Laurel which will be quite fun.**

 **So, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, they are coming closer all the time, I have a huge moment for them planned in the future, not quite there yet, but it is going to be significant to both of their characters. Aah she'll bring it up eventually, for now she's content with seeing her father fight, but she'll soon want to get in on the action as well, and that's gonna be a storyline between Matt and Frankie. She'll mention it, and Matt'll take it into consideration as well. I'm glad you liked their interactions, and yeah, poor Matt really has been hit hard in his life, people keep dying in his life, no wonder he's worried for Caitlin and Frankie. Well, maybe it is the case, it could be that, or it could be something else a little more, fun. It does, she really doesn't like Rachael, the reasons shall be revealed in the future. Matt and Laurel, will have a unique friendship with one another. She does know about Matt, as it will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **DocSlendy; Well, I'm glad!**

 **pyrojack25; Yeah, they really do, and will be shown why in this chapter. Yeah, it's gonna be hard for him to deal with it, and it might make the other guy pop up, but he has a support system around and they'll help him through it. As we'll learn, he's never really had anyone to rely on, but now he does, and that's difficult for him. And thanks!**

 **bigfan22; Thanks very much! Really? Well I am glad that you liked it! She has done yeah, and we'll be delving into the relationship between them as well. It is yeah, and he's gonna reveal, things, not all things but something's yeah. They don't really know much about the League, but they trust Matt, they've seen first hand how he isn't a bad guy, and wish to always help him, as we see later in this chapter. And thanks! Here's the update!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Seems like Mentalist really is stepping up his game, he's got some Metahuman's working for him, and it is gonna be sweet to see what's happening. They are yeah, we'll get a bigger explanation on that this chapter. Hehe, he and his team are pretty good together, aren't they? They do have a somewhat unique relationship, don't they? Not exactly antagonistic (save for one point this chapter) and not wholly friendly either, but they do, get one another in a way. Matt and Laurel, they have an interesting conversation here. She has yeah, and we'll see the teamup of two League members, who have quite the history. And yeah, sort of, he doesn't have to reveal all about it though, just enough.**

 **Guest 1; It's like you read my mind. Yeah, I was thinking of having that as a storyline for Matt in the future.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks, and yeah, he's gonna be, depressed about it, and well, it speaks in the chapter itself. He has yeah, Iris is definitely not happy, but they'll warm up to one another in the future. He did yeah, it took smarts, and some tech, but Matt's realistically the only one who could've beaten them at that time, so he did, together with his team. Nyssa's here, and she's gonna be, interesting to Matt, and their relationship. He's gonna have to say something yeah.**

 **Lightwave; Exactly, even though Iris wasn't for it, she knew it was the right thing to do. She is yeah, and yeah, he has been like her Dad for several months, close to a year really. Maybe even longer than that. He certainly did, he needed some tech for assistance, but he managed to take them down, and exactly, he does, but Matt will help him with that. God yeah, she might end up killing her again and again and again, she really doesn't like Rachael.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, Nyssa probably would do that, but she might have something else for him that's kinda sentimental. Matt wouldn't leave Frankie alone just yet to deal with criminals, despite the fact she kinda does here, that's gonna be kinda their arc going forward, Frankie showing that she can and will fight and Matt being, unsure, as explained in this chapter, him just wanting Frankie to have a normal life. But he will eventually allow her to take down criminals by herself, and with him too.**

 **Guest 3; I could see that, it would be an adorable moment between the two of them huh.**

 **Guest 4; Erm, maybe in the future yeah, if I can. I've not watched the series in a while, and I've never read the manga before, so I'd have to do those things before I do anything like that. But, that does seem like a fun idea, maybe I could do it in the future, thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they have an odd relationship with one another. They surely were, but Matt set them straight, he only has a thing for Caitlin. She is yeah, she's getting a good life with him, and yeah, she will be, she'll be having an arc about that, that somewhat starts in this chapter. Ooh he's definitely tough, he had to be in the League, he can take a beating quite well, and can dish it out just as well. At least when it comes to Psyche, it seems so. He surely did, and she did appear for a quite a specific reason. It is going to be fun when she and Matt fight together.**

 **Guest 5; It was yeah, it was him. She'll try in this chapter a little bit, but she can see that he's happy, even then doesn't mean she wont try. And yeah, he'll be there if she needs him, and vice versa, they are quite close with one another.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Brave and the Bold**

"S-So..." Caitlin began. "She's, not your sister, yet she calls you brother, for reasons?"

That's what Caitlin got out of it, as she stood in the apartment, along with Frankie, and Matt, trying to work this woman out. Matt, already knew her, of course he did, but the other two...no idea on who she was supposed to be.

"Yeah..."

"And you know her because..."

Caitlin wasn't trying to pry...okay, she was trying to pry, but she had to admit that it was strange that this woman suddenly came by, and was trying to work out what was going on between her and Matt, as the way they looked at one another, it made things, very clear that they had some kind of history with one another.

"We go back a long time, she's a friend of mine, and was...eem, she really loved Sara."

"I see, so friends then. They were quite close with one another?"

Matt bit his lower lip, turning his neck to the side.

"Well, sort of. Yeah, she was but she is..."

"She's what?"

Caitlin begged for an answer, looking between Matt, and Nyssa, and noticed a certain, fondness for the other.

"She's...She's a friend of Dorothy."

Matt didn't know how else to put it without sounding offensive, Frankie instantly knew what he was talking about now, but surprisingly, Caitlin didn't know what was going on at all, for someone so smart, Matt was actually surprised to say the least.

"Okay, who's Dorothy? Is she also your friend or something?"

Matt slapped himself in the head, then gently took the young woman by the shoulders.

"Caitlin, when I said that, I meant that...hmmm, she likes the company of women."

"Well, who doesn't. I myself like the company of women."

"N-No Cait! No, not like that...wait, do you?"

Caitlin was becoming more confused by the second, she didn't know what the hell was going on now.

"Do I what?"

"Like the company of women?"

She now knew something was off, because nothing was making sense to her anymore.

"Matthew, I'm confused! What are you trying to say!?"

Frankie rolled her eyes, and just spoke the words.

"She's a lesbian, Caitlin."

"Oh..." At first it didn't register, but then it fully did, Caitlin bobbing her head in understanding. "Oooooh, okay, I'm with you now. Hehe, she's a friend of Dorothy. I get it. Yeah, okay I'm with it now."

"Are you with it?"

Caitlin's smile faded at Matt's question, holding her head down.

"No...I get she's a lesbian which I'm very happy about because I thought she was going to be a secret ex of yours or something and that would've made me feel sad about many different things because wow she's quite beautiful, but I've never heard of the friend of Dorothy before being used in this kind of context."

"It's a slang, used to mean about gay men, but it refers to lesbians, transgender, and bisexual as well. Don't ask me where it came from because I don't know off the top of my head, I'll google it later on."

"Okay-"

"We don't have time to deal with this line of questioning." Nyssa silenced Caitlin who pouted. "Brother, we don't have time for this, the man that I am referring to, is someone who breached my Father's trust, and we need your assistance in dealing with him, and he's in Starling City, it isn't that far to go and deal with."

"I've been out of that life for a long time now Nyssa, and Ra's accepted that. I'm not leading that kind of life anymore."

Caitlin and Frankie both wondered what was going on. They didn't even have an idea. They still didn't even know who Nyssa was. And the fact that they both just spoke in a different language didn't help either. If Caitlin had to guess, then she would swear it was Arabic but she didn't know enough to know what they were saying.

"Yes, I realize that, but this person, also was someone that you knew rather well, and was someone who wanted to always fight you. Ra's, believed that you would be the best person to deal with this kind of problem."

Caitlin and Frankie were glad that they spoke English again, they knew that.

"Look, I just learned that Sara is dead-" Nyssa's face fell. "-so, I'm not really looking to get back into the world of being, what we were and you still are. I'm sorry Nyssa, you're going to have to deal with it with the League, I'm out of it. Go and ask Rachael, she's around, somewhere in this city."

Nyssa made a disgusted face.

"I would rather stick hot needles in my eyes than deal with that repulsive woman ever again."

"Amen to that."

Nyssa gave Caitlin a cold look, making her recoil with a frightened look on her face, hiding behind Matt for protection.

"Anyhow, brother, consider it. Not for myself, or for Ra's al Ghul, but what about in Sara's memory?"

Matt's eyes turned red briefly, he didn't like how Nyssa was bringing Sara into this, he didn't like it at all.

"No, you do not get to make this about Sara! She's got nothing to do with this, can't you just let her rest in peace and not bring up her memories like this?"

"Do you believe I want to? I didn't even get to be with her at the time of her death. I have to live with that, and now I need your assistance. Do you think I want to make this about Sara? Of course I don't want to make this about Sara. But, this requires your own personal, expertise, and I need your help now. Brother, please."

Matt watched Nyssa's eyes turn watery, and could hear the emotional touches to her voice, especially when her voice crackled at the end. Though he didn't want to be brought back into a life like this, he didn't think he would have a choice in the end.

Matt moved forward towards her.

"I want to see Sara's grave anyway, I can go to Starling City and while I'm there, I suppose that I could help you out in this task if it is that important you'd come all the way to Central City for it. But after this, I'm done Nyssa, I don't even want to hear from the League again, besides you of course because you're like awesome and I like you."

Nyssa looked relieved that he accepted, hugging onto the blondes body who did the same. Since Caitlin knew who this person was, and what her sexual preference was, she was glad all the same that she wouldn't have to feel jealous.

"I never quite understood your quirky mannerisms, but thank you, my brother."

"It's not a problem."

"Then I best make tracks, as you would no doubt would say. I have things to deal with while here, and I shall also go with you on the train."

"I could just fly there."

"Taking a plane, it isn't that far."

Matt chuckled, folding his arms.

"Ooh Nyssa, there's plenty about me you don't know about just yet." Nyssa cocked her head to the side. "It doesn't matter."

"Then, I shall leave you with...these two women, whoever they are."

"Oh, Nyssa, this is my girlfriend Caitlin Snow, and my daughter, Frankie Kane."

Nyssa briefly looked over Caitlin who gave a sheepish smile, then she turned to Frankie.

"When did you have a teenage daughter? When you were ten years old?"

Matt sweatdropped, rolling his eyes.

"She's not my blood daughter, idiot. She's adopted."

"Oh...yes, that does make more sense. She's too cute to be your child."

Matt felt offence, Frankie smiling weakly at the compliment.

"What a lovely thing to say."

"Yes, I thought so as well. Then, I shall leave now."

Nyssa walked out of the room, and Matt sighed to himself.

"Ooh damn it all, seems like I've just gotten myself involved with this crap again..."

Matt truly didn't know what he was going to do now.

* * *

Sitting on a train heading towards Starling City a few days later, was Matt, Caitlin, Frankie, Cisco, and Nyssa herself. The woman was dressed how she usually was, and Cisco couldn't help but look at her with a slightly tilted head gaze.

Nyssa didn't seem to care all that much about the males gaze on her, and she preferred to look at Matt who did the same thing. Caitlin didn't know how to feel about this, while she knew what, Nyssa was, and what was going on, she didn't know much if anything at all about Nyssa, and yet she seemed to know so much about Matt.

Cisco himself couldn't stop staring at Nyssa, who was looking at Matt who looked right back. He didn't know if it was sexual tension, or something else entirely, but he felt something was going on, and he didn't even know what that thing was right now.

"Anyway, Matt...you keep some company, don't you? What a beautiful woman...very beautiful...damn..." Caitlin gave him a cold look. "A-Ah, you're very beautiful as well Caitlin! I'm sure you're the best for Matt!"

Cisco chuckled awkwardly, watching Caitlin's eyes follow his form.

Matt chuckled awkwardly as well.

"She's a friend from long ago...so, why are you going to Starling? I understand Caitlin and Frankie, can't leave Frankie alone, and Caitlin wanted too...but, why are you, and Barry isn't here either, so what's going on?"

"Oh, remember that blood sample Felicity came in with?"

"Yeah?"

"We're giving her some details about it, as well as wanting to see the Arrow cave!"

Nyssa rolled her eyes at Cisco's hyperness. Matt gave him a curious look.

"Well, that's interesting...hey, Frankie. While I'm helping out Nyssa, wanna see the Arrow's private cave?"

"Ooh, really? That would be amazing! I wanna see it!"

Frankie couldn't help but cheer loudly, she really was happy about seeing it now.

"Cool, then I'll take you there, and then I'll be off with Nyssa here."

"Actually, once we arrive in Starling, there are a few things I need to check up upon, before going to where we need to go, so, I shall be meeting you at a later time. And I would not like to see Arrow at this moment in time."

"Bad blood there?"

"I, would prefer to not talk about it."

"Okay then, I wont pry. But, you're gonna have to give me details on this mission. Like, what's going on for one."

"Yes, when we're, in less company, I shall explain it to you. It is, sensitive information, and the lesser that knows, the better."

Caitlin and Cisco would be offended, if they didn't have to deal with the fact that Nyssa pretty much gave them the brush off on everything anyway, and Matt seemed to be rather secretive about this as well.

"I see, then we'll meet up later then."

"I'll find you."

Frankie looked between them, then she turned to Nyssa, who she was sat next to, cocking her head to the side.

"Miss Nyssa, can you fight like my Dad can?"

"Yes, I can fight, we had the same training from a young age."

Nyssa answered Frankie's words, slightly bemused by the young girl.

"Awesome, so you can flip, and kick the stuffing out of people too?"

"If I am so way inclined to do so, yes. Why are you asking me young one?"

"I just think it's really cool. So, you know a lot about my Dad then?"

Caitlin seemed interested in this as well, leaning ever forward to know the answer to the question.

"I know a fair bit yes, I've known him for a long time. I met him while young, and we became friends, and fought together, side by side, on many missions. We also used to-" Matt gave her a hard stare, so Nyssa collected herself. "-we became quite good fighters together, and have saved one another on different occasions. We, were together with Sara, we were great fighters, and friends..."

Nyssa trailed off, Frankie hearing the emotional beat in her voice, corrected herself.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry Miss Nyssa, I didn't mean to drag up old memories that make you sad."

Nyssa shook her head, petting the young girls own head.

"Perish the thought young one, I do not need sympathy from a child."

"Even then, I feel sorry for talking about it, from what I've heard, it seems you loved this Sara."

"With my heart, yes, I loved her from my heart."

Caitlin looked towards Matt as his eyes turned downwards.

She didn't know much about his relationship with Sara, but she did want to know, but she wasn't going to push him, and wait for her to tell him.

"Hey, Matthew. Did you not invite Iris?"

"She said she couldn't leave, she had to do something with Eddie, so I left her in charge of the club with one of my newer, but a very smart guy, I'm sure a certain someone isn't gonna like that though, they don't get along that well."

Caitlin shrugged, placing her head on Matt's shoulder.

* * *

While that was going on, at the club, Iris, Hartley, and a number of staff were getting things ready for the night that they were bound to have. Since Matt wasn't there, it was up to them to have it set up, but because Iris and Hartley were together, it wasn't going as it should be, in fact, it was going quite unlike how it usually goes.

"Hartley, we're out of vodka."

"So?"

Hartley replied in a dry tone as he fixed some of the chairs around the area, making Iris shake her head.

"I am saying, could you go and get some out of the back please?"

Iris twitched her eyebrow when saying that, she really couldn't stand Hartley that much.

"Why would I do that? I am in charge while Matthew is away."

That triggered Iris, folding her arms.

"No you're not, Matt left me in charge."

"No he didn't. He clearly left the superior mind in charge."

Iris tightened her hand, her face growing with an annoyance like no other.

"No, he specifically that I, am in charge."

"Sure he did, don't you even realize that running a club needs intelligence?"

"No, it needs a heart, something you surely lack."

Iris spat back with mirth, Hartley tightening his eyes on her.

"What a mouth you have, Iris. Are you jealous, that Matthew and I, can understand one another, and you are just, there."

"You're so full of it. Matt and I are clearly better friends than you and him, I even know things you don't, or anyone else."

"Matthew's told me things too. And, this little crush you have on him-"

"Excuse me, I think you've got the crush on him as well. I'll admit that I do have a thing for him, but you can't admit it."

Hartley's face turned sour.

"I don't need to admit anything, because I don't."

"Yes you do! If there's one thing I know, then it is the looks, the relationships between people. You know, I'm not bothered that you are attracted to him, actually I think it is kinda fun to see, but, you do realize Matt isn't, that way with men."

Hartley's expression didn't change as he answered her.

"I realize that, and I accepted that, but he...treats me like a person, not something to be used. So, even if I have, something for him, it's more of a friendship than any emotional affection." Iris didn't believe him, she could tell and actually felt slightly sorry for him, knowing Matt wasn't going to be able to return his affections. "But, I bet I could kiss him way more before you ever could."

"Hahaha!" Iris laughed at the incredulousness of his statement. "Hartley, I'll say it slowly so you get it." Hartley smirked as she did too. "Matt, is into women, I am a woman, so he's far more likely to kiss me than you. The very idea that he would ever kiss you is in the realms of impossibility, there a big word for you Hartley, you like them, don't you?"

"I didn't say he kiss me, I said kiss him. Doesn't have to be on the lips, but I can guarantee that I could kiss him on the cheek before years end in a natural setting. Sure, Matthew is as straight as they come, I accept that, but there is, one particular holiday coming up, and there's a certain thing, that people do under a certain thing. Matthew is a genuine person and I can see him not being repulsed by it, though if I did try his lips, I bet he'd slap me in the head and blast me with telekinetic powers."

"I hope he does."

Iris murmured while giggling at the thought of Hartley being blasted and wished she could do it, so Hartley smirked.

"So, Ion. How about, a bet? If I can kiss his cheek, before years end, you have to do my duties for a week...no, make that two weeks."

Iris didn't believe that he could, so she consented with a grin.

"Sure, go for it Hartley, try it. And if you can't, then you have to do my duties for two weeks."

The pair shook hands, smirking at the other.

"Deal, Iron."

"Deal."

The pair smirked even more, but couldn't help but wonder who was going to win, and more importantly, who was in charge.

* * *

Getting to the Arrow Cave (something Oliver didn't like) Caitlin, Matt, Frankie, and Cisco looked around, intrigued. Matt couldn't help but look over the training equipment, and wondered if he could have a go at them. While he wasn't a pro fitness person, he did like training himself.

Cisco looked like a kid in a candy store right now, touching everything that was in sight. Even the arrows that were around, his fingers went over them, and again and again, they went over them and loved it.

Matt also saw someone he didn't know, so he walked over to the young man to introduce himself to be the kind of guy that he wanted to be.

"Hey, my names Matt Stone, you Oliver's sidekick?"

"I'm not Oliver's sidekick." The young man explained. "But, my name is Roy Harper, otherwise known as Arsenal."

"Arsenal, I like that team though it isn't my favourite team." Roy cocked his head to the side. "Never mind. But you're an archer too, huh."

"Yeah. Who...are you again? Your hero name...I think you're a hero, maybe?"

"Did Ollie not tell you? Everyone else seems to know. I'm Matt, I said that before, and my hero name is Psyche."

"Psyche?" Matt nodded. "Why is that?"

Matt chuckled, and waved his hands around, lifting up different objects, and they flew through the air. Felicity smiled very excitedly, as did Caitlin. Roy's eyes dropped down to the ground in pure shock, he had seen something's in his life, but nothing like this.

"This is why."

Roy's face dropped even more as the objects swam around him. Matt then chuckled as the objects went down to the places they were before, he had already freaked out the young man, he didn't want to do it again.

"Oh...so, you've got, powers...that's...great."

"Indeed. So, what's it like being Oliver's sidekick?"

"I'm not his sidekick!" Roy became annoyed, as Matt chuckled. "Okay, it's alright I guess."

"You should come work with me, I could use an archer on my team, and I wouldn't be mean to you either."

Oliver felt offended, but Matt didn't care, and went to look at more objects, ad did Frankie.

Cisco went to touch an arrow, but Oliver's eyes became hostile.

"Don't touch that." Oliver growled as Cisco tried to touch an arrow. Cisco went for another arrow, Oliver showing annoyance. "Or that." He looked towards Matt briefly who was touching everything he could. "What are you doing?"

"Looking."

Was Matt's dry reply as he lifted up different objects.

"And you feel the need to touch them because…?"

"I like doing it, that's why."

Oliver felt like he was getting triggered.

He looked towards Cisco again who was once again admiring an arrow.

"It's a jettisoning arrow. Uses compressed co2-"

"Compressed co2 to jettison high tensile..."

"Strength polymer cables I know."

Frankie finished off, shocking Cisco.

"I was...just going to say that though..."

"Well, I did it so you didn't have to."

"My bright daughter. Well done sweetheart. See? I raise smart children, all the time."

Matt gave a thumbs up to Frankie who gained a smile.

"Since when did we start selling admission the...the Arrow Cave?"

Roy asked Oliver, who felt more and more triggered by the second, he really didn't like any of this at all. He didn't like Cisco touching his stuff, and he certainly didn't like Matt touching his stuff either, it was like a personal attack.

"It's..." Oliver went to answer, but then his eyes went towards Felicity with annoyance. "Do you see what you've done?"

Felicity coyly played with her earring's, like it didn't matter, she didn't want to anger Oliver either, she didn't think that she would be allowed to anger him, since he could be a very scary person to say the least.

Cisco walked towards Oliver's suit, looking very happy.

"Incredible. I have so many ideas for improvements." Cisco's eyes darted left, and he lunged forward, looking at a red version of the suit. "And this. Oh, oh, man!" He moved his body closer to Roy's, speaking directly to him. "And I mean, red is so much cooler than green, am I right?"

Roy's face curled upwards, as Matt chuckled as well.

"Hmm. I am really starting to like this guy."

Oliver sharpened his eyes, while Caitlin noticed a climbing frame sort of deal being in the centre of the room.

"Hey, what's that for?"

Felicity looked between Oliver, and Matt, smirking to herself.

"Distracting me from work. Say I have an idea, Matt, Oliver, want to see which one can do the most? Shirtless maybe, with sweat dripping down your toned bodies, and then giving one another a celebratory cuddle with loving words being spoken, and touching of their bodies..." Everyone looked at her weirdly, making her lower her head sadly. "Just a thought is all."

Matt and Oliver looked over one another's appearance, folding their arms in a manly way.

"You know Matthew, if you want to have something like that in the home, I wouldn't mind. Especially if you want to do it shirtless, without pants on, that would be fine with me. And if you like, without underwear either, that would be totally fine with me." Matt gave Caitlin a curious look, as she smiled weakly. "Well, it would. I'm a young woman Matthew, I might want to see your body sometimes."

"You can see my body anytime you want."

"Ooh, okay then, how about when we get home, I could see, even more of you..."

Matt inched closer to her, and brushed her face with his own.

"If you play your cards right. You can see anything you'd like."

Caitlin's arms went around Matt's body as Frankie continued looking around the area with brand new excitement.

Felicity gave Caitlin a jealous look.

"I despise you."

Caitlin blinked with Felicity giving off jealous looks, and hid on the other side of Matt himself.

"S-S-S-S-So where's Mr Diggle?"

Caitlin let out worries and was quite worried on what Felicity was going to do to her, especially with the looks she was giving off.

"He's running down a lead."

Roy explained, Caitlin nodding her head, as Matt stretched his body. He knew that he would have to go now. And he knew that because he got a message to his phone, that told him as much, from Nyssa, though he would have to question where he got her number.

"So, I'm gonna have to go now. Frankie sweetheart, you stay here, and do what you like."

"Okay Dad, be careful."

Matt nodded, heading for the door.

But Oliver, couldn't accept him just leaving like he was.

"And where are you going exactly? This isn't a babysitter's society."

"You know that's not a Cisco approved name Oliver." Cisco nodded in agreement with what Matt said. "Also, Frankie isn't a baby, she's a freaking teenager, and probably stronger than you, with her powers and all." Frankie nodded her head strongly, as Matt winked at her. "Anyway, I've got things I need to do. Sorry, got a busy day, and I need to go now, see you all later on. I'll be back soon, this shouldn't take all that long."

"Again, where are you going? This is my city-"

"Well, you ran around mine without me questioning your motives." Matt shot back. "Besides, I'm still not really speaking to you, because of Sara, so there's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, I've got things that I need to do now, don't worry I'll be back."

"Matthew..."

Matt leaned closer, giving Caitlin a kiss on the lips, and smiled.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Are you sure you can handle this? It sounded dangerous from that woman's words. I don't want you to be in danger, especially considering you seem reluctant beforehand."

"I'll be fine, I've done things like this before, I'll do it again. Don't worry about me Cait, I'll be fine, I'll be back soon and if you guys need help, just contact me, and I'll be there. I just have something's that I need to do. I'll be fine on my own with her. Besides, I'm not going to let you get hurt for this...never again...not like Sara was..."

He whispered at the end, but she caught it.

Caitlin wasn't sure what she was going to do about this, she was worried about Matt, and what could be happening. She could only watch as he walked away, worry within her form, and her eyes, watching him moving ever forward.

* * *

Matt and Nyssa walked on the streets together, Matt now wearing a League of Assassins uniform, something he felt very comfortable in. Rather than go as Psyche, he went as his League member status.

"So, what's going down Nyssa?"

"First of all, it is nice to see you in that outfit again."

Matt chuckled, holding himself in the outfit.

"I do have to admit that I do enjoy wearing this outfit again. This is just, something that I love, and wouldn't want to be without either. But I am now, so lets hurry up, and get this over with so I can get back to my daughter and girlfriend."

"Speaking of, she seems, very different from Sara. Not the type I thought that I would see you with."

"She is, and I quite like Caitlin because she is different to people I've dated in the past, and Caitlin is, she's a very loving woman and she understands me, and I understand her, we have a nice relationship with one another. She's someone that I want to be with. And besides, I really love smart women, and she's very smart, it kinda is a turn on." Nyssa thought about that as his face turned serious. "But Nyssa, about Sara, and all...it might seem like I'm not sad...but, I am. I just can't express it that well, because if I do, then I wont be able to handle it, I won't be able to stop."

"You could tell what I am thinking. I always thought you had a knack for that."

"I suppose so, I just know it because...well, I can read minds, and I briefly read yours. I do miss Sara, very much so. She is very important to me, and I always want to be around her as well, but it doesn't mean a thing if I can't...if I can't move on again, I can't go forward, and I have to come to terms with this, as do you."

"I'll do, one day, when the person responsible is dead."

She growled out angrily, so Matt folded his arms.

"Let's not talk about Sara for now, and see what's going on with this person. So, you mentioned that I know him."

"That's right, you actually trained with him before and Ra's thought that he would be a failure, which he sort of was, but not really now that I have seen him in action. Remember, the man known as Decoy, remember him? His real name, never known to others, but called himself Decoy."

"I see, so it is him again. I never thought that I would have to deal with him. He shouldn't be that difficult, he always was wet behind the ears. I can't believe that you actually asked me to be here for this, is it that bad that you need my assistance for something like this?"

"He's grown stronger since the last time that you saw him. He has, strange abilities."

"Magic?"

"Perhaps, I am currently not sure. He displayed, odd powers, and I am not sure if it is derived from Magic, or from what you have become, a Metahuman, is that the correct term?"

"If he was in Central City around the time the accelerator exploded, then I can say that he could be a Metahuman yeah. But, if he was in Central City, why would he have been there? It couldn't of been over that stupid feud that he had with me, could it? He always was the type to never let things go."

"We'll soon find out, wont we brother?"

Matt chuckled, nodding his head.

The pair walked through the streets even more, and made it to the place they were supposed to be. It was a warehouse, and Matt knew that this was the place, he could feel the men inside, and it was more than one.

"Okay, he's in there. And he's also, got some company."

"No doubt deserters of the League as well."

"So, others have also deserted as well? How many?"

Matt questioned, wanting to know what he was up against.

"Around ten, I believe. They weren't high ranking ones, and easily swayed. It shouldn't be too difficult, he's the one that we should be worried about. His power, killed a number of assassins Ra's sent, and that's why we need you, one of the best."

"Alright, I get it, I've got it. Don't worry, leave it to me."

"Then lets go in. I'm sure he knows we're here, might as well go through the front door."

"How un-assassin of you."

Nyssa took the bow off her back as Matt put his hand forward.

Using his telekinesis, he ripped the door off the hinges, and blasted it inside. However, as the door went forward, Matt saw a man inside, with fair brown hair, dressed as a member of the League, put his hand forward, a blast of water erupted from his hand.

Matt was intrigued, as it touched the door, the water wrapped around the door, cutting through the door until it was tiny pieces of chunks, leaving nothing behind at all, unless they were very small pieces, Matt couldn't tell as he couldn't see anything.

"I've never seen Magic like that before. I've seen that loser Darhk's magic, but this doesn't look like that."

Matt commented as he walked in together with Nyssa.

"Neither have I, that's why I am leaning towards the theory that he is a Metahuman from that city."

Matt inclined his head, moving forward.

"It's been ages, Decoy. You don't call, you don't write. I was getting worried about you, I thought you had lived up to your name and then had truly became the Decoy of the group, and had disappeared. But you're alive and well, huh."

The man known as Decoy raised his head, gaining a satisfied smile.

"Well, if it isn't Ra's favourite, Matt. Hello again, it's been a while huh. I'm glad you managed to come. I had hoped Ra's would get you out of retirement, I was so thrilled to hear that you were alive, and well, so I could kill you myself."

Matt folded his arms as he looked towards others in the room, he saw that there were some people that looked like they had seen better days. They looked ripped to shred's though, and Matt could sense that there were, something off about them, Nyssa standing nearby with sharpened eyes.

"Awww, you wanted to kill me? That's sweet, I like that from you. It seems that you've stepped up from the frightened man that would run away from a fight when in the League and hid behind me. How many times did I save you again? And you come here, and do this to me? What's wrong with you exactly? Tch, that's what I get for being a kind guy to you, you come back, threaten Ra's life, and also try and hurt Nyssa, and now, myself as well?"

Matt smirked out, showing that he truly wasn't afraid at all, not that he had a reason to be.

"Well, I did consider sparing your life once, but you left. How dare you leave me?"

"Oh great, you're not going to monologue that I left, and you became crazy because I left you, are you? If you are, could you save it for me please? I don't have time in dealing with things like this, I would rather just get on with the fighting."

"I didn't become crazy, I wanted revenge. I wanted to see you dying before me, and I couldn't find you. I couldn't find you, but then, as I was looking for you, I happened to come to Central City, the night the explosion happened, and then..."

"You were affected."

Matt finished off, understanding where the line of conversation was going right now.

"Since then, everything that happens to come near me, breaks down, it became dehydrated and then turned to nothingness, I couldn't even touch people without it beginning to be drained. I had to run away from the League, because Ra's tried to kill me, he called me a disgusting creature that does not deserve to be in the League."

Matt folded his arms as the men walked closer to him.

"You're conveniently leaving out the parts where you tried to assassinate Ra's al Ghul himself. And before that, you also came to assassinate myself, along with targeting members of Ra's strongest members as well. So, don't pretend to be innocent in all of this. You were never innocent."

Nyssa expressed with a dirty look in her eyes.

"Well, I did do that yeah. He deserved it, he took away the person that was my friend..." His eyes went towards Matt. "And you left me there."

"Circumstances happened, and I had to leave Decoy, it isn't my fault. I couldn't take you with me, I could only choose one."

"And you chose that bitch Rachael, over me? You knew I would've gone anywhere with you, I would've done anything, yet you chose to go for that bitch Rachael? Really? The manipulative bitch that was known as Rachael?! I would've followed you! We could've started our own group!"

"I know you would, and I can't ever tell you the things going on at that time, it was a hard reality, and I couldn't stand it. Rachael was going to die, and though...well, we ended it, I thought I was in love, because I never received that, ever. Perhaps it was the wrong thing to do, but her life was under threat of death, and yours wasn't, so I chose to take her with me as I left the League, and had to do many things, it isn't just about this though. Don't bring Rachael into this, she's out of my life now, and you're here, so I need you to stop."

Decoy's eyes sharpened on the young man.

"Is that your form of an apology?"

"I don't need to apologize for anything, I haven't done anything wrong. You don't know what's happened, you don't understand at all. Wait,I am sorry about one thing, being affected by the particle accelerator, that wasn't something that should have happened, I'm sorry about that. I know what it is-"

The young man, who looked quite young, not even in his mid twenties perhaps, shook his head.

"Nice try, but try again with more emotions. I came looking for you."

"To kill me."

Matt guessed on the way that he spoke before, but he shook his head.

"No, to be with you. I would've served you till the day I died. You were everything to me, you were supposed to be the next Ra's al Ghul and if you had been, then we would've ruled together, I would've been your right hand guy, I wouldn't of run away anymore. We would've been a legend, Ra's set you up, and you chose that whore Rachael over running the League?!"

"He's right about one thing." His eyes went towards Nyssa. "You should have been the next Ra's al Ghul, I would've served under you, and Rachael probably is a whore."

"Not now Nyssa, I don't need that brought up. And Rachael...well, she did cheat on me so, I guess you're both right about the...you know. But even then, there was a bigger reason than Rachael why I chose to leave, a much bigger reason than her, and you don't even know what that was." He turned his head back to the young man. "Now, you're going to have to stop. I'm going to have to stop you."

"Stop them. Kill him if you want, I don't care anymore. Let them all die."

The young man turned away as the others came at Matt, and Nyssa.

The pair looked at one another, before nodding.

Nyssa took out her bow and arrow, shooting one right towards an incoming target. The man went to pull away, but he couldn't move in time, and the arrow pierced the mans shoulder, bringing him down to the ground.

"Haaah!"

Matt charged in, and ducked a punch from one man, as another took out a blade, swinging it for Matt's neck. Matt made a blade of telekinetic energy, blocking the strike from the man, shocking both Nyssa, and Decoy.

"So, you were also affected..."

Decoy murmured, as Matt parried the attack that went for him, spinning around and put strength into his foot, crashing it against the mans chest. Due to enhancing his strength with telekinesis, he went flying, smashing against a wall, knocking him out.

But then a member of Decoy's gang came up to Matt, and swung for his face with his fist. Matt ducked the fist, and returned his own strike, but the young man pushed the fist out of the way, only for Matt to receive a right hook to the face from another member.

Matt groaned at the punch, but followed with it, spinning around and jumped as he kicked out, slamming his foot across the mans face, using his telekinesis powers on himself, to lift himself into the air, so he could take them by surprise.

"You're not the only one with powers."

Matt smirked out, putting his hands together.

"Brother, duck!"

Matt did as Nyssa said, and ducked, an arrow flying above his head, impaling the man before him in the chest. As he went down, Matt retrieved the arrow from the mans chest, and stabbed behind him, having sensed someone coming from that direction, the arrow piercing the arrow, then launching it to the left of Nyssa, stabbing someone else going for her. Nyssa pulled the arrow out, twirling around, impaling the man in the chest as well, kicking him down to the ground, showing how great their teamwork is.

"As always, your teamwork is amazing. You don't even need words. Well, weren't you like that with Sara too? Look what happened to her."

Nyssa's eyes grew with rage.

"Don't you mention her name!"

"Nyssa! Don't let your anger cloud your better judgement!"

Matt warned, only for her to ignore him, taking out a knife, and ran at the enemy. Decoy smirked, putting his hand forward, water gathering in his palm, Matt knowing what that meant, and was worried for the woman.

"Hey former boss, time to die!"

Matt went to interfere, but one of the members of Decoy's gang came at Matt with a flurry of punches, forcing Matt to block them with his fists, pushing them to the side of his body again and again, and even ducked one or two of them, the man couldn't touch him.

"Aaaah!"

Nyssa was slammed by a torrent of water, hitting a nearby wall, as Matt jumped, wrapping his legs around the mans neck. He twisted, and went downwards, the mans body following right after him. His body was forced to twist in the air, bringing him down to the ground, Matt returning to his feet, slamming his palm right into the man's chest, causing him to cough up blood.

"Stay down!" Matt rushed towards Nyssa, as the water man moved closer. "Back off Decoy, or I'll make you live up to your name."

Matt argued, standing in front of Nyssa.

"Brother..."

Nyssa exclaimed, standing up and getting behind him.

"Awww, protecting the skank of Ra's al Ghul, is that a nice way to put it?"

"You've got a lot of anger in you. You've got a lot of hate in you, and you're taking it out on the wrong people."

"You're damn right I do. I'm angry at both of you, all of you. Especially you Matt, you left me alone, all alone, and I didn't have anyone else. And now, I'm some water creature that can't do anything but this. I'm always going to be on the hunt now, always going to be the hunted. Not, if I kill you though, Matt. I'll kill you, and show you to Ra's al Ghul, you think he'd break from that? He always saw you as a son of sorts, do you think his spirit would deter if he saw your corpse?"

Matt didn't seem that bothered by the threat at all, he just seemed more concerned with the man in front than his threat.

"Words don't scare me, and I am sure Ra's doesn't consider me a child anymore. I left the League, I thought my life of this would be done, but it isn't. I'm always pulled back into this, kind of life and I've had to hear that Sara's gone, someone that I cared for is gone, and now I'm hunting you, who shouldn't even be doing this. What happened to the kind young man that I was with back in the League? Sure, you were a coward, but you were smart, and now you've gone to a second rate villain, really? Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"Well, you left me alone!"

The man stuck out his hand, shooting off a torrent of water. Matt placed his hand outwards, blocking the blast of water with a barrier, Nyssa being surprised at the sight, but was also happy that she had gotten him.

"Sorry, but if that's the best you've got, you're not gonna win against me."

Matt said as he moved forward.

But the fair haired man didn't listen, and brought out a knife.

"Then I'll just have to stab you until there's nothing left!"

He lunged for Matt's body, slashing for the young man.

"You've made a mistake."

He made a dagger of telekinetic energy, blocking the dagger, making sparks between the two of them. He swung upwards with the blade, but Matt retracted his body, then twirled the knife around his hand, jumping backwards, and launched the knife at the same time.

"I'll never make a mistake against you!"

Placing out his hand, he made a dome of protective water, blocking the knife. Matt landed on the ground, putting his hands together, gathering telekinetic energy in his palms. The water man looked on as Matt fired a wave of energy for him, smashing against the dome, causing it to shake around, but it didn't break, only leaving a hole in it, which was fixed rather easily.

Matt's eyes sharpened as two men went for Nyssa.

She went to defend herself, but saw they had blades, so Matt put his fingers forward.

"Nyssa!"

He called, launching a discarded sword towards her hand.

She accepted it with a nod, holding it tightly as she swung it outwards. The sword clashed against a blade coming from the man before her, blocking the strike, and then kicked him in the stomach, his body lurching forward, only for Nyssa to smash his face with her knee, knocking him down.

She confronted the last one as Matt moved forward.

"This isn't going to end well for you."

Matt warned as he saw Nyssa taking care of the enemy.

"Well, it wont end well for you either!"

The man jumped, and Matt fired off a blast of energy as he rushed forward.

Decoy wrapped water around around him, blocking the strike from hitting him, and then confronted Matt, Matt thrusted the blade he had in his hand forward, catching the man off surprise, the blade just stopping inches from his face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to kill me? That's the League way, isn't it? Come on, why don't you live up to your name? Why don't you show me why you could've been the next Ra's al Ghul? I'm waiting."

Matt hesitated, looking into the chocolate eyes of the younger man.

Decoy grabbed Matt by the wrist at a surprising speed while he was hesitating.

"Wanted to hold my hand huh. Can't say that I thought you'd do..." Suddenly, Matt felt something different, and his skin began looking more, dry than it usually would do. "W-What are you..."

"My power, isn't simple water manipulation. My power is to absorb water from anything, including humans like yourself. Can you feel it, your mouth drying, your body feeling like you've not drunk for days on end? You'll soon be gone and I'll be glad for your death. This is because you hesitated, even till this day, I can't match you in fighting prowess, or powers, but if you're not going to cut me off, then I'll just have to show you why I am very dangerous."

Matt could feel it draining him of the water in his body, and saw his skin turning different, like he was being drained, and he was. It was turning like that of a mummy's body, something that he didn't water.

"G-Get off me!"

Matt growled, as the man with knuckle dusters, punched Matt on the face. Matt growled, as he did it again, causing Matt to have a busted lip, and also a gash across his cheek. Even once more, a gash appeared above Matt's eyebrow, blood pouring out of his wound.

"Do you like this!? This is what you wanted, isn't it!? Enjoy it, because this is all you're going to be able to do now! Watch me beat the living daylights out of you!"

Once more, Matt received a knuckle duster across the face, making Matt spit out blood.

Matt placed his hand outwards, releasing a wave of energy for the boy, smashing against him. His body went flying into the air, hitting a steel beam. But because of Matt's blast, he slammed right through it, and hit the other side of the room.

"Brother!"

Nyssa moved closer to the young man, as he fell down to the ground.

"W-Water...I need water..."

"Come along brother, you are in no state to fight in such a manner, we'll regroup, and try again for this person."

Nyssa held onto Matt's body as he limped out of there, they didn't win this fight, and if he held on a little longer, Matt was sure that he would be dead by now if he held on any longer, and had no choice but to get out of there.

* * *

"You need to drink more of this."

Caitlin said, as she handed him bottles of water, and even injecting him with some drugs that rehydrated him. Matt didn't have a choice but to head back to the Arrow Cave, and while Nyssa was out gathering some intelligence, he had to face the looks of the others.

He could see that Barry seemed to be in a slump about something, Cisco was oddly quiet, the same with Roy, and Diggle. There was a woman there that Matt didn't know, he believed her name was Lyla, and Felicity of course was on the computers, but she did steal glances towards him with worry, even Frankie looked worried for her father. Matt didn't know, nor care where Oliver was right now.

He had heard that Barry and Oliver had a difference in opinion on how to handle certain things. Matt wasn't going to get involved with that, he had things that he needed to do.

"Yeah, thanks Cait..."

"So, what happened to you?" Caitlin asked, wanting to know more and more of what was going on with the man that was her boyfriend. "And these wounds..."

"Aah..."

Matt winced as Caitlin cleaned the wound on his face.

"Sorry baby." She apologized, checking over the wound. "It doesn't seem serious, but you got a fair beating. But, if this wound to your eyebrow was just two inches lower, then you wouldn't have an eye to see out of anymore."

"Should've seen the other guy."

Matt joked, but Caitlin didn't look pleased at all.

"Matthew, what happened?"

"Metahuman, he had the ability to absorb moisture, and apparently, he needed to touch me to drink my own. Kinda like that lightning dude Farooq, he did something similar with the electricity and all, but he did it with water and nearly dehydrated me."

"And that's what this woman wanted you to go after? A man that can nearly dehydrate you?"

"She didn't know he could do that, she didn't know. But, we do know now. We know what's going on, so I'm gonna find him, and stop him before he can move forward."

"But, look at you, you could've lost all the water out of your body, and you could've died. Is that what you want? You're already on the end of the spectrum of being dehydrated. If you had lost much more, you could have been turned into a corpse, a dry corpse at that."

"Obviously not, Cait, I didn't want that nor do I want it now. But, I don't have a choice right now, she needs my assistant, and he's also a Metahuman, he's here for...well, reasons, and I can't have myself just leave him alone, I need to beat this person down, and then make him stop, you know?"

"You have to stop him yeah, but you don't have to do it alone."

"I'm not alone, I have my friend for assistance. We're quite the team, you know? We did many different things and we can handle this. I hesitated last time, I'll not do that again."

"Why did you hesitate? You've never done that before."

Cisco brought up, Matt looking down to the ground.

He didn't like admitting what happened.

"It's because, I...I knew him from a long time ago, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. But, I'll just toughen up, and do it myself again. Don't worry Cisco, you and the others concentrate on Oliver's problem."

"Y-You sure? A Metahuman that can do these things..."

"It's alright, I've got an idea. He can't drain from afar from what I've seen of him so far, so he has to have direct contact with me. I think I can defeat him if I stay away from him, and shoot him from afar with some power, I've got this."

"Geez, you're being all lone ranger, on us Matt?"

Matt gave Cisco a dry look.

"I'm just being real is all, that's all I am being. You've got a villain to deal with, this is mine. I can handle it on my own."

"Matthew, you don't have to do it alone. You're apart of this team-"

"I'm not placing you in danger, I'll do it, don't worry Cait. Besides, this guy was someone I knew from long ago, I can detain him again. I lost last time, I hesitated and because of that, something bad could happen. But, I'm gonna try my best here, and do what I need to do now."

Oliver walked in the room, looked towards Matt's outfit, recognizing it, and moved over, almost aggressively.

"You never said that you were apart of that."

"I'm sorry, when did I have to tell you anything at all? My life, is my life, it hasn't gotten anything to do with you. I don't ask about yours, so don't ask about mine."

"It does when you're apart of that group. I need to know these things."

Matt folded his arms, staring right at the man before him.

"Again, got nothing to do with you, at all. I was apart of it, so what. It is my choice, and I don't recall having to ever have to tell you about my choices. I've got to go now anyway, got to see a girl about another girl, my problems. See you later."

Matt went towards the door, but Oliver moved closer to him, and grabbed his arm, putting him forward, so he was in a hold, his arm in the air.

"Let go of my boyfriend right now Oliver. You've got no reason to do that to him, he hasn't done anything to you, let go of him!"

Caitlin threatened, but Oliver didn't care, holding Matt's arm in the air, Matt's anger building.

"I'm not done with you. I need to know what you're doing in this city."

"Don't make me angry." Matt's eyes turned red, and reversed the arm grip, slamming Oliver into a nearby console, making a dagger out of energy, holding it to Oliver's neck, causing the others to look on with worry, and even fear in some of their eyes. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry Ollie."

Oliver tried to get free, but Matt used his telekinetic strength to hold him back.

"Let go of me!"

Oliver demanded, but Matt didn't, and moved closer to Oliver's ear.

"Touch my arm again, and I'll cut yours off. Maybe some other parts too." Matt chuckled evilly as the others moved back, Matt's eyes going to Oliver's hips, Oliver knowing what he was talking about now, and felt fear. "Now don't try and stop me Oliver, because you wont be able to. And if you can't stop me, there's no way in hell you're gonna be able to defeat Ra's, he's far above you. It is like comparing an ant to an elephant. I'm done with you!"

Matt tossed Oliver to the side with his body hitting a nearby wall, and walked towards the door.

"Matt wait!"

Cisco called, knowing it would be bad if evil Matt went roaming the streets.

Matt's eyes sparked, electricity running through them, and he blinked, then smirked.

"See you soon Vibe."

Cisco blinked at the name being used, as Oliver stood up.

He went towards Matt, but Matt turned around and his eyes sharpening.

"What are you gonna do Oliver? Kill me? That's what you do, isn't it? You kill people, didn't you have a list once? Your hit list? Morals, and trying to be the good guy with me, wont work. You know, Barry was so obsessed with impressing you, when you should take a lesson from him. He might not be experienced like you, but he has a heart unlike yours and he does the right thing, where you use torture methods to get what you want. I might be a monster, but at least I admit it. You don't have the guts to admit it."

It hit Oliver right in the chest, and questioned what Matt really said, and how, it did resonate with him more than he would care to admit honestly.

Matt then turned to Felicity.

"Say, Felicity, do you have a sister?"

"No why?"

"That's good, because I heard Ollie likes sisters."

Cisco murmured "Burn..." only to get a scowl from Oliver.

Matt turned towards the door once more, walking away from the group.

Felicity looked towards Oliver, and turned his eyes downwards. What he said, did hit close to home, and they weren't lies either.

Barry went to go and get Matt, but Matt thrusted his hand that way, a telekinetic energy being released from his hand in a beam, and hit Barry in the chest. But, rather than blow him backwards, it stopped him in his tracks, and Matt moved his hand upwards, Barry's body going with it, then Matt wagged his finger at Barry.

"Nahahaha speedy boy, learned a few things since last time. You see, my powers wont let me lift up a humans body as easily as I lift up a car with a flick of my hand for some weird reason, maybe because human's have their own psychic field or something, I don't care. But, if I do this, attach my psychic energy to a person, then I can move their bodies, pretty unique huh? But don't worry Barry, I can't do anything else like stab you with a blade or anything, it takes my concentration to do this, so you're safe for now. I can only move you." Barry didn't know what to say as Matt smiled gently. "Can't wait for you to see RF again, that's gonna be fun."

"W-Who's RF?"

Matt chuckled darkly, as he thrusted his hand forward, Barry's going that way, and hit a chair, sitting him down and the energy disappeared from Barry.

"You'll see soon enough, but the current you, couldn't beat RF. Nothing to be ashamed of, I can't beat him alone either, give him a good fight, but I doubt I'd win, just yet. Well, see you later, got me a Decoy to kill." Matt looked down at his outfit, seeing his blood on his outfit. Matt waved his hand at the clothes that had blood out, lifting the blood off the clothing with his psychic energy, the others looking on as it seemed to disappear into nothingness. "Ewww, blood. When it's your own, gross. When it's others, fun."

He went towards the door again, intending to have some 'fun' whatever that entailed.

"Matthew, wait..."

Caitlin tried to stop, but he shook his head.

"No, I have someone to go and kill, then I'm..." A sharp pain entered his chest. "Ooh not now, why...no, come on...I didn't even get to kill anyone...come on..." Good Matt fought to the surface, and turned his eyes apologetically towards Oliver. "I'm sorry for slamming you into a console and whatever else I did, I dont really remember what happens when...he takes over. Just, let me do my own thing, and you can do yours, then I'll be out of your city. No drama."

Matt walked towards the door, and left the place, before his dark side made another appearance.

* * *

Matt walked towards a certain place within Starling City. He had gotten some information about this person, and had to talk with her about, many different things, while he goes through things like this, because he thought that he would have to at least pay his respects.

He walked up to the apartment, once confirming that it was the right apartment.

He knocked on the door, and waited for the door to open.

He waited for a few moments, before the door lazily opened, showing a young beautiful woman.

"Hello, are you Laurel Lance? The sister of Sara Lance?"

Laurel cocked her head to the side at the mysterious blonde.

"Depends, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Matt Stone, and I...I came here to offer my condolences for, Sara's passing. I heard not long ago, and I thought that at least, I would come by and offer my condolences for what happened. She was...she shouldn't of died, and I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am sorry for your loss."

Laurel's eyebrows twitched in recognition at the name as well as the sincere tone in his voice.

"You're Matt Stone?"

"Yeah...do you know me? Have you heard of me?"

Laurel's face curled upwards as she ran her eyes up and down his form.

"I have yes. Sara, talked about you before. She had, many interesting stories about you. And the description looks like you...though I don't think you have a dopey expression on your face."

Matt's face fell as Laurel began giggling.

"I don't have a dopey face, that Sara. She really is cheeky for saying that. Hmph, the stories I could tell about her she'd beg me to not reveal everything that I know about that woman, dopey faced, cheeky woman..."

"So, you're really him huh. Honestly I didn't know what to expect when I saw you, I have seen a picture of you beforehand. So, I had an idea on who you were. But I wanted to confirm it, since that was from a few years ago, you've aged a little bit..." Her eyes went up, and down his body, biting her lower lip. "And you've changed, in some aspects..."

"Ooh right. I'm glad that you did, I didn't know what you would've thought of me, some random stranger coming to say this. I just, had to at least meet you, and see the wonderful sister Sara told me about."

Laurel's lips curled ever upwards at the words he spoke, he sounded just as genuine as Sara had told her.

"She told me lots about you, she always said that with her time in the League, she always had fun with you, and Nyssa. It seems like she missed you by the way that she spoke about you."

"Yeah...I missed her too."

His eyes dragged themselves across the floor, trying to come to an understanding on what was going on with himself.

"Would you, like to come inside? Perhaps for a cup of tea?"

"Ooh no, I couldn't impose on you. I've already gone too far by contacting you..."

Laurel shook her head at the words.

"No, I'm glad that you did. Actually, I have something for you. Please, come inside."

Matt tilted his head, as she invited him in.

He walked into the apartment, Laurel moving to the bedroom. Matt was suspicious on what she was doing.

But she soon came out, with a locket.

"Sara, kept that?"

"She did yeah. She said that she owed it you, but never got the chance to give it you again. I held onto it, hoping that you might come by one day. I, didn't know where you lived, neither did Sara, you seemed to drop off the grid, so she couldn't give it back to you."

Matt smiled, as he took the locket, opening it up, revealing a picture of him and Sara along with Nyssa together. He smiled at the picture, remembering good times in his life, with Sara, and Nyssa, and couldn't help a tear coming to his eye.

"I-I'm sorry." He wiped away a tear from his eye. "I, don't know if I deserve to have this, I don't even deserve to cry because, she was your sister, and you knew her your entire life or just about, I only knew her for a few years. I couldn't do anything for her in the end. She died, and I wasn't even at her funeral, I didn't even know she died until recently. Maybe you should have it, a reminder of your sister, replace the picture of one of you and her maybe?"

Laurel inched closer to the young man, placing a hand on his arm as she used her other hand to place the locket there, so she was sure that he would have it.

"She had a good life with you, she told me a lot about it, so you should have it. Please, take it, and wear it, for her sake."

"She told me a lot about you too, and always said how much she cared for you."

Matt added, smiling as they sat down on the couch together.

"Did she?"

Laurel's voice told Matt everything he needed to know about the bond that they had shared with one another.

"Yeah, she told me about you Laurel, she was really proud of you, and I remember her telling me that she went to go and find her sister, Laurel Lance, I'm glad that she found you again. No matter how brief, I know that she cherished the time that she had with you."

Laurel's eyes began tearing up, as Matt looked on towards her.

"You think so?"

Matt inclined his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure that she did."

Laurel placed her hand to her mouth, and began shedding tears. Matt looked on, not really what he should do in this kind of situation. He didn't know if he should apologize again, offer to console her, or to just leave.

But then, she fell against him, and sobbed into his chest, so he placed a hand on her back, and rubbed her back as gently as he could, offering as much comfort as he possibly could offer at this moment in time.

"I'm sorry Laurel. I'm so sorry."

Laurel continued shaking her head, as he hugged her sideways.

Though they didn't know one another, they had a mutual love for Sara, and that helped them find comfort in one another.

"Hey, Matt?"

He looked down at her, smiling gently.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, teach me how to fight a little bit? Sara mentioned once that you taught her some moves, could you, teach me? Maybe it's a little much to ask since we just met one another, maybe I shouldn't ask, but Sara respected you as a fighter, and I respect that you were respected by my sister, so, please?"

"You wanna learn how to fight from me? Why don't you ask Oliver or someone else like that?"

Laurel inclined her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I wanna learn how to fight from you, to carry on my sisters will, and I couldn't think of anyone else to be with due to you being able to kick some butt, and taught even my sister how to fight. Maybe I'm not good, I don't know yet. But my sisters killer is out there somewhere, and I can't...I wont just sit around and do nothing about this..."

Matt looked at his phone, and saw that he didn't have a message yet.

"I have some time yet. Until I get a call I've got some free time." Matt stood up, offering Laurel his hand. "First lesson, preparing the fighting style for you."

Laurel took his hand, and stood up, standing right beside Matt.

"Thanks, Matt."

Matt shook his head.

"No worries at all~ Now, let's get to it!"

"You got it!"

Together, Matt trained Laurel for a little while on how to fight, and what to do when fighting, the best that he could, and while she wasn't any Sara, she wasn't half bad in Matt's opinion, and did enjoy helping her train, it was almost like being with Sara again.

* * *

While everyone was doing what they were doing, while Matt was visiting Laurel then doing other things, and the men had left to try and get Digger Harkness, Caitlin, Frankie, Felicity, and Lyla all stood or sat around the computer monitors, waiting for what was going to happen.

"I still think I should've gone with Matthew..."

"He does seem a bit different, ever since he came here. Well, since he heard about Sara's death, was he really close with her?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"No...since he heard about Sara, he seemed to be, moving away from me a little bit. I'm not sure why though...we've been in danger before, and he always came to me and I came to him, so now, seeing that he doesn't want anything to do with me...he doesn't want me nearby at all, then it is...worrying for me."

"I think I do." Felicity brought up. "Because, he just heard Sara died, perhaps he's worried that it might happen to you as well? Just look at the kind of life you both lead, you're both constantly in danger, and now he doesn't want you to suffer the same fate as Sara did."

Caitlin's eyes flickered.

"You really think that's the case?"

She couldn't believe that she didn't even think of it, it made sense to her now, after everything he heard, and he was worried.

"I'm almost certain of it. You're just gonna have to remind your guy why you and he are awesome together. I know if I had just heard someone really important to me had just died, I'd want to protect them from whatever danger I could be in as well. Maybe he just wants to protect you."

"Maybe he does...yeah, maybe he does want to protect me. Okay, yeah. Felicity, can you track down Matthew for me?"

"It shouldn't be hard if he's got his phone on him. Why, what are you going to do?"

Caitlin gained a smile.

"I'm gonna go and protect my man, even if he doesn't want me too."

"Damn straight you are! Okay I'm..." Before she could finish, she noticed the phone started buzzing. "I swear I turned that off."

"What?"

Frankie came in and said, as Felicity picked up the phone.

"Marko's phone. I shut it down after I decrypted it."

"Did someone turn it back on remotely?"

Lyla asked the young blonde as Frankie had a horrible feeling inside.

"And back trace the trace? We have to get out of here now!"

As Felicity yelled that out, a boomerang came right for the others, but Frankie put out her hand, and stopped it from touching anyone, launching it to the side so they could be protected, Caitlin looking shocked as a man came out, holding the boomerangs.

"Hello, Lyla. It's been a long time."

Lyla backed away as the two older females hid behind different objects, but Frankie knew what she would have to do now, she knew that there was no one else, and that she had powers, she was going to use them.

Frankie stepped forward, showing a determined look on her face.

"Frankie, no!"

Caitlin warned, not wanting to get the young girl hurt, but Frankie kept her feet forward.

"I've got this Caitlin, don't worry about me. Dad's not here right now, and no one else is, I've got this now, don't worry about me. I'm also a Metahuman, I can fight these things...I hope so anyway."

Captain Boomerang moved towards the young girl, as Frankie kept on her steel gaze.

"So, instead of Arrow, I'm going to be confronted, by a little girl? That's, something."

"This little girls gonna show you why it isn't okay to mess with us girls!"

Frankie put her hand forward, controlling a metal cabinet, flinging it right at him. He ducked and rolled out of the way, the cabinet smashing against the ground, throwing the boomerang right towards her.

Frankie stuck out her hand once again, stopping the boomerang from touching her, firing it right back at the opponent within a second, but Digger blocked it with his own boomerang, becoming quite intrigued.

"Well, this one has power, I'm impressed little girl."

"You should be!"

Frankie saw a table that held some sharp metal objects on them, so she levitated them, launching them right for the enemy. Digger didn't want to have to deal with that, so he took out a device from his jacket, and threw it at the incoming metal objects.

Lyla knew what they were, so she rushed Frankie, pulling her away.

Thankfully she did as the thing exploded, making the metal objects stop going for him.

"Frankie! A-Are you alright!?"

Caitlin was extremely worried, moving closer to the young girl. Frankie offered a smile as Digger readied himself again.

"So, you're not so bad, are you punk kid?"

"I'll beat you yet!"

Frankie brought her hands together, manipulating some heavy cabinets, flinging them right towards Digger.

But, Digger didn't seem to care, as he jumped forward, avoiding the cabinets, and came for Frankie, slashing towards her.

"Aah!"

She ducked down, avoiding the slash as Caitlin growled.

"Leave her alone!"

Caitlin grabbed a nearby scalpel, throwing it right at him. He spun his boomerang in his hand, knocking the blade away from him, giving Lyla time to find a gun, pulling it out of the cabinet, Felicity giving directions on where they were, and shot a bullet forward, a few times in fact.

"Damn it!"

Digger didn't have a choice this time, he jumped towards a table, and hit himself behind there. But one of the bullets managed to graze his arm, causing him to wince, and hold said arm in pain, gritting his teeth.

"Know what I like most about boomerangs, Lyla? They're proof that things can come back to haunt you." Digger threw his boomerang at her, but Frankie stopped it, launching it back at the man. He jumped, avoiding the stabbing of the boomerang. "Will you piss off little girl?!"

"Don't you tell her to piss off!"

Caitlin growled as Felicity slowly moved towards a cabinet Frankie hadn't launched.

Digger snickered, as he came out of hiding, launching his boomerang at them again. Frankie stopped it, launching it away. It was a good thing she did, as it exploded seconds later, making Caitlin cover Frankie's head, and held her tightly.

"Come on sweetheart, let the others deal with this now and we'll get to a safe place."

"No, Caitlin, I have to fight, I'll protect you and the others. That's what my Dad would want. My Dad is a hero, I can be too."

Caitlin paused her body as Digger popped his head out.

"You had a bomb in the back of my head. I have a little something special for the back of yours."

Digger launched the boomerang at Lyla, and just as it was about to touch her, Frankie stopped it, forcing it to the side. She then looked on at the man, putting her hand forward, making metal objects lift up.

"Your only warning."

"I'm not afraid of you little girl. What are you going to do? Put makeup on me?"

"Big mistake. Haaaah!"

Using her metal powers, she launched multiple objects right towards him slamming against him. He moved out of the way for some of them, but a large table made of metal slammed against him, forcing him off his feet, slamming him into a wall.

Felicity used this time to grab a bomb out of the cabinet, throwing it right towards Digger, but he ran in the opposite direction, the bomb exploding and making a poof of smoke, making it very hard to see what was going on.

When the smoke cleared, he was gone, and the others released a breath.

"Well, young one, it seems like you saved our lives with your extraordinary powers." Lyla walked over, placing a hand on top of her head. "You did well."

"No, I just watched my Dad, and copied him. He would have done the same thing, and I'm my Dad's adopted child, so I'll continue to fight even when he isn't here."

Caitlin placed a hand on Frankie's head, rubbing her head gently.

"Frankie, your Dad needs help right now. He's so stubborn sometimes, but he needs help. He wont admit it because he doesn't want to worry us but..."

"We have to go and help him Caitlin."

"I know, but I'm not sure about you going...I'm worried you might be hurt. And I'm sure Matthew wouldn't want you to be hurt either. Maybe I should go on my own, I think that would be for the best, you know?"

"Didn't you just see me taking down him? I fought that Boomerang guy, and I won that fight, sort of. I mean, I can handle myself Caitlin, and if my Dad is in trouble, because he's helping Nyssa, then I want to help too. I can tell there's something wrong with him, ever since that Sara girls death was told to him, and I understand why that is now...it's because, he doesn't want to lose us."

Caitlin's face turns upwards, nodding in agreement.

"I think you're right. That's why we've got to go and help him before he's dehydrated."

Frankie agreed, and they both headed for the door, once Caitlin grabbed her back, taking some stuff with her.

Barry came zooming into the room, seeing the mess, but saw the fleeting Caitlin and Frankie.

"Where are you two going?"

"I'm going to go and protect my boyfriend, her Father, see you later Barry. Call if you need us."

Caitlin and Frankie soon left the area, leaving to go and find Matt, Felicity knowing what they would want, and got to work in finding him.

* * *

Matt and Nyssa appeared at the place they had found out to the be place that Decoy was. Since they weren't taking prisoners this time, they walked together confidently, standing side by side so they could fight strongly.

"Okay, if I'm right, then he should be in here, and we should be able to defeat-"

"Nyssa, leave him to me."

Matt spoke strongly, confusing Nyssa.

"What are you talking about? Two fighters are better than one."

"I have to defeat him this time. If he gets his hand on you, he could drain you of your body liquid, and then leave you a husk. I wont be able to do that. I wont let that happen to you, take out any guards that he has, and leave him to me."

"If you're sure, then I shall."

Matt nodded, he knew this time it was personal and would have to fight as well.

They walked into the room, the large warehouse type of area. Matt moved forward, as he saw Decoy sat there, looking down towards the young boy, and he didn't seem to care all that much, looking at the woundless face of Matt.

"Well, you heal quickly. I would hope that you would at least have the wounds for a few days, so you could suffer a little bit more. But, it seems like you've healed yourself, that's cute, that's really adorable, isn't it?"

"Perks of being a Meta." Matt responded, as he moved forward. "Decoy, you need to stop now, okay? I'm giving you one last chance to stop this, and I wont have to defeat you."

"You're confident. But, you're not my leader anymore, you're not my teacher. Don't tell me what to do."

"Maybe I can't tell you what to do, maybe that's impossible, but I do have to say, that I am going to have to defeat you. You can't continue on."

"Because of Ra's?"

Matt shook his head strongly.

"This hasn't got anything to do with Ra's at all. This is between me and you. Nyssa's here to make sure you stop, but this fight is between me and you, so you better learn your place before I have to put you in it."

Decoy began laughing as he gathered water around his body. Slowly, he moved forward, making the water dance around his palm, Matt moving forward, watching the others moving forward as well, all having weapons.

"Now, guys, don't worry. Just take care of that Nyssa bitch, I'll deal with my former boss."

They nodded, going right for the woman.

Nyssa withdrew her bow and arrow, firing it at the men as they rushed. It impaled the first one without a worry, sending him down to the ground. The second one avoided one of the arrows, launching a blade from his wrist at her.

She jumped to the side, then fired off another arrow right towards him, hitting him in the leg. He growled out, as she rushed forward, ducking a blade from the third man, pulling out the arrow from the second man, making him scream out, Nyssa taking that opportunity to stabbed him in the shoulder, and knocked him down.

"You cheeky bitch!"

Nyssa withdrew a blade from her jacket, slashing it against the third man's blade, sparks going off between the two of them. They clashed blades again and again, with Nyssa then using the arrow in her hand, using it to stab his leg, making him bow down.

"I am no female dog."

She said strongly, delivering a few swift punches to his face, forcing him down onto the ground.

While that happened, Matt confronted Decoy himself, showing no fear on his face.

"Are you that eager to die?"

"How did you know I would come here?"

"What makes you think I want you here?"

Decoy smirked out, Matt folding his arms.

"Because you want me dead, you were in Central City for me. You want me, you want me to die, and you want me here. But, how did you know I would come? What if I didn't come here? What would you have done?"

"I had a friend, someone told me you'd come. And here you are now, you're here, and I am so glad. I get to be the one who kills you, with my own hands. I get to slit your throat with my own hands, and drain you of your precious water inside of your body, it will sustain me for many moons to come."

"That's nice, but I don't care about such things. All I want to know is that you have info on me, how do you have that? The only reason you came here is because, you needed me here, why is that? Why not in Central City?"

"Well, have you heard what's over there? Speedsters, and other weirdos with powers. I don't want them getting in my way. But, that doesn't matter now, it doesn't seem to matter at all. Because you're here, and I'm so excited. When I saw you, I became so excited that I might actually be happy and die."

"Dying huh. Been there, done that."

"Well then, you don't mind doing it again!"

The man placed his hand outwards, and from his hand, a blade of water was made. He launched the blade at Matt that was so fast, Matt was surprised by the speed, but by enhancing his body with his powers, he moved to the side, just in time to avoid the blade, which pierced the wall, saving himself from a potential disaster.

"Sorry, I don't intend to die right now, why don't you have this instead!"

Matt put his hand forward, releasing a beam of pure psionic energy, the man putting his hands together, and made a dome of water in front of him. The psionic energy smashed against the water dome, making a hole in it.

In that hole, Matt formed a blade of energy in his palm, launching it forward.

"Shit!"

He had no choice but to dodge to the side, the blade cutting his cheek. He growled as the blood ran down his cheek, Matt moving closer to him, having a blade of psionic power in his hand, ready to fight the enemy.

"I told you to stop, I wont allow you to escape this time."

Matt launched the blade forward, as he matched it with a dome of water. Matt rushed forward with his telekinetic blade full on. The man made a whip of water, grabbing a blade from the side, and brought it to his hand, showing the blade fully.

"Let's do this League style!"

The pair clashed swords immediately, heavy sparks going off. Decoy came from the right, slashing downwards. Matt pulled to the side, avoiding the blade, spinning and slashed for his chest area. Decoy raised his sword in an arching shape, blocking the blade from touching his body, pushing Matt away, who smirked.

"You've gotten a little better since last time. I'm proud of you, Decoy."

"Thanks for noticing! I'll show you more of how it can be done! Haaah!"

The pair clashed blades, again and again, but Matt had the clear advantage, showing his superior skill and was slowly overwhelming him. He tried left, right, stabbing, and cutting upwards, and downwards, but no matter what happened, Matt parried him again and again, smashing their blades together furiously.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With a large swing, putting power into his blade, he cleaved through the sword Decoy had, cutting it down to size, making the blade drop down to the ground, and his eyes opening in pure horror.

"I don't think so!"

He went to pull back and gather water in his palms, but Matt got within his space, holding the blade to his neck. He dare not gulp with the blade so close to his neck, it was so close Matt thought that he was going to slice right through the neck.

"Stop, right now. Don't embarrass yourself any further, than this. I've beaten you, and I wont have to beat you ever again if I finish you off right now. How about that? You wanted this to be the League way, that's how they settle it in the League."

Decoy's eyes began leaking tears, as Matt looked on.

"D-Don't please, don't. If you cared about me at all, then don't. All I ever wanted was to impress you, all I ever wanted was to be like you. I wanted to be the strong, confident, and amazing guy you really were."

"I'm none of those things, Decoy. It's called a front, you have to have it in the League. I'm not amazing, I'm depressed, I've messed up in my own ways, I have problems, and I can't just be Mr Perfect. What you saw, was me being brave, you didn't see my heart being broken by what was happening to me. You admired the wrong person."

"Maybe I did...maybe I did, that's why, you've made a mistake."

Matt didn't know what he was talking about, but then he released a needle from his sleeve. Matt saw it, and pulled backwards, as the needle tried to penetrate him, but Matt moved just in time. However, that wasn't what Decoy's true goal was.

Using the water to jet him forward, he moved at speeds that even Barry might be worried about, grasping Matt's neck, pinning him down to the ground, absorbing the water out of Matt's body once again.

"Let go of him!"

Nyssa growled out, taking an arrow, and firing it. But, the man shot down the arrow with an arrow of water right back.

"How does it feel like to die? You left me, all I wanted was to be with you, stand beside you, and never let you go, because I looked up to you! But, to see you like this now, it doesn't even interest me a little bit! So, just die you freak!"

Matt tried to fight him, but from the fact that he had already been drained before, and now was once going through it again, it wasn't something that Matt found difficult to get away from.

"Get off my Dad!"

As Matt was being choked by the man before him, suddenly, coming from the side, a large metal hook slammed into him, releasing him from Matt's neck, thrusting him down to the ground, making him groan out in pain, and then the metal pinned the man to the ground.

Matt looked to the source, and saw that it was Frankie, and Caitlin.

"Caitlin...Frankie..."

Caitlin moved forward, showing a smile on her lips.

"You leave my boyfriend alone."

Caitlin held up the cold gun, firing a freezing blast right for the man on the ground. He went to raise a barrier, but the ice froze the water instantly, making him groan out, ditching the blade to attack her, moving to the side before he could be frozen.

Caitlin moved ever forward towards Matt, and so did Frankie.

Caitlin bent down to Matt's level as soon as she got to him, placing a hand on his shrivelled face.

"Matthew baby..." She took out a syringe, injecting Matt with the strange liquid. "This should help you recover a little faster."

Matt stood up as he felt better through the drug Caitlin used. Though it wasn't a 100 percent, he felt better inside than he did beforehand.

"Caitlin..."

"Matthew, we're here for you, lets beat this guy together. I don't need to know all the details, because I believe in you. If you think this is for the best and this person is a bad guy, then it probably is for the best and he is bad. So, lets do this together Matthew. Besides, no one tries to kill my baby and gets away with it, twice now."

Supportive, that's what Matt thought about her.

He even looked towards Frankie who nodded her head.

"She's right Dad, we're here together now, lets do this together."

Matt found his smile even more, standing in the middle of them.

"Then, let's kick some ass, together."

The water man, Decoy, growled.

"So, what's this? A family affair is it?"

"Yeah, actually, because we are a family, and this is our affair. My team, have come to support me, and we'll beat you."

"Then die!"

Instantly, the man rolled out of the thing pinning him down, and shot off sharp needles of water towards all of them. Matt placed his hand outwards, making a barrier, the needles stabbing into said barrier, blocking it off all together.

"Try this!"

Frankie used the same metal hook as before, swinging it around towards the water man. He growled even more at the sight, swinging his arm water. A thin, but very sharp blade of water in the shape of a half moon sliced through the metal, Frankie sharpening her eyes.

"Hmph, is this all you can do!?"

The man put his hand outwards, firing a beam of water towards Matt, but Caitlin put her gun out, firing a beam of coldness out, freezing the water immediately as Matt dropped the barrier, Caitlin smiling at her boyfriend, the man smiling back towards her.

Decoy pulled away, Matt using his Telekinesis to lift up the ice, breaking it up, and launching the chunks at the man.

"W-What!?"

"I've got Telekinesis, I can control pretty much anything that isn't a Meta's creation, and the human body for some reason...though maybe if I attach my own energy...right now, it doesn't matter about that. Since it was frozen, it was no longer under your control, so I can control it now, so have the ice back!"

Matt relentlessly launched the chunks of ice at him. Since he couldn't control them, he dodged out of the way, again and again, the ice smashing against the ground, creating shockwaves from the impact, denting the floor.

The mans back hit a metal support beam, so Matt nodded at Frankie.

"Try this!"

Using her metal powers, she wrapped the beam around him, keeping him contained.

"And this too!"

Caitlin aimed the cold gun at the ground, and froze his feet to said ground, the man growling.

"This won't do me in!"

He struggled, Matt moving forward. He took off his necklace, and he felt the mental pain of others minds around. He moved closer to Decoy, who spat at him, but Matt didn't care, placing his hands on his head.

"I'm sorry, but this is the end."

Using his telepathic powers, Matt mentally stressed the man. It took a few minutes of painful power, but Matt managed to knock the man out. Because he couldn't touch Matt with his hands, he couldn't absorb Matt's water from his body.

Once he was dealt with, Nyssa moved closer.

"Brother, you've captured Decoy."

"No, I didn't. I did it with my girlfriend, and daughter."

"Then, I shall take Decoy to-"

"Nyssa." Matt paused her. "I need to take him back to Central City, and place him in the Metahuman wing at S.T.A.R Labs."

Nyssa folded her arms.

"Brother, what are you saying? Ra's wouldn't be happy."

"I know, but Ra's owes me a favour, or a few actually. This is one of those favours."

"Why do you want Decoy?"

Matt looked to the unconscious Decoy as he slipped his necklace back on.

"He was once my charge and I was supposed to look after him, and I failed him. I need to know that he's safe, even if he's locked away."

"He's a murderer, and has killed innocents."

"I know, that's why he's going to be locked away. Nyssa, please."

Nyssa carefully studied his face, then sighed in acceptance.

"Fine, I shall comply, and nod my head. Yes, I shall do that, just because it is you."

"Thank you Nyssa, I owe you one now."

Matt thanked her with a smile.

He then went over to Frankie, and Caitlin.

"Cait...why...did you come, and Frankie too?"

He couldn't help ask this, he didn't want them to be in danger, even after the danger had been thwarted, it still worried him that she went along with that kind of plan in the first place..

"Because, I'm your partner too." Caitlin began, her smile making him began to tear up. "I figured it out, it's because of not wanting to lose us, that's why you don't want any help. You don't want anything to happen to us, right? To Frankie, and to me?"

Matt lowered his brows, turning towards her with wet eyes.

"I've already lost my sister, my brother, two of the most important people to me along with some other people in my life, and then I heard Sara died, probably one of the better relationships I had, someone I cared for, was dead, because of this kind of life. She's gone, and she's not coming back, and it devastated me, but I couldn't stop. If I stopped...then she's really gone and I couldn't save her, I couldn't even be with her at the time of her death...I might've not loved her like that anymore, but she was important to me, and then she just, dies..." His voice crackled and tears came from his eyes, finally he shed tears after holding them back for so long. "And I didn't want you, either of you to be killed. I couldn't handle it, losing either of you. I've always handled everything on my own, I've never really had the chance to rely on people before besides in the League, and asking for help is just so hard for me to do...especially now, I can't have you two dying on me...I'll break..."

Caitlin could understand, with the kind of life he led, the life that he had been through, she understood why he would find it extremely hard to ask for help, why he wouldn't be able to rely on others, because he never could rely on people in his life.

"Ooh baby..." Caitlin brushed under Matt's eyes, wiping away the tears, bringing herself closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I know, you must be terrified of losing someone else after everything you've lost, but we're partners now. We help one another, we're there for one another. Like you were for me, during all those times I cried, the times that I felt so low, you were there, right there for me, and held me, protected me, comforted me, and showered me in affection. Let me be there for you now Matthew, you don't have to hold back now, because we're together now. You're my baby, and I'm going to be here for you, even if you turn me away, I'm still going to be here for you."

"She's right Dad." Frankie waded in, as Matt cried. "We're together now, me, you, and Caitlin. We're all a team. You don't have to worry about losing us, we're always going to be there for you."

"I'll be there for you two as well. We're apart of the best team in the world."

"Yeah we are my baby. We're the best team...Killer Frost, Magenta, and Mentalist. We're a regular Rogue's gallery."

Caitlin finished off, pushing his lips against her own, as they all laughed together at Caitlin's joke.

Matt dropped to his knees, hugging the two females, as he cried, and they consoled him together, never letting go of him. They held him as well, so tightly that they weren't going to let the young boy go, and he wouldn't let them go either.

As they hugged, a flash of yellow lightning entered the room, grabbed Matt, and was gone.

Caitlin and Frankie looked at one another.

"Okay, so Barry took Matthew for...reasons?"

"So, I presume Flash wants-"

Before Frankie could finish, Caitlin was taken as well, leaving Frankie confused along with Nyssa.

"Your parents appear to have been kidnapped."

Nyssa walked closer to the young girl, as Frankie scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, seems so. A little heads up would've been-" Flash came in, and grabbed Frankie. "NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!"

Frankie screamed at the end as they rushed through the area together.

Barry took Frankie to a remote location, which looked to be near a statue.

"F-Flash!? What's going on!?"

Frankie cried, as he quickly got close.

"Okay, we've got bombs thanks to Harkness, seven in total with the others helping out, and we need to cut them at the same time. This wire here." He shoved an earpiece in her ear as he showed her the wire. "When Cisco says cut, cut it please?"

"Erm...sure, okay. Leave it to me."

Barry thanked her, and rushed away, leaving her with the bomb. She moved closer to the bomb before her, and saw a pair of wire cutters. She picked it up, and looked over the wires, feeling anxious about doing this.

[Don't worry about it Frankie, I know you can do this. We're all in this together, a true team.]

Matt spoke through the earpiece, her face turning upwards.

"Okay Dad, I'm ready."

[Good girl.]

Frankie grasped the wire, and waited for the time for her to go forward.

A few seconds later, Cisco came over the earpiece.

[Okay. Everyone has to cut their wire exactly on three.]

Frankie counted to three.

One…

Two…

Three…

She cut the wire, and prepared herself for the explosion.

She waited for a few seconds, and then looked up, showing that the bomb didn't go off.

She smiled upwards, and began giggling.

"Screw you, Captain Boomerang...God that name feels stupid to say."

Frankie couldn't help but giggle to herself, as she helped avert disaster together with the others.

* * *

The next day, Matt went with Nyssa, to Sara's grave. He hadn't been able to come since, he came into town, and he also felt, like he wouldn't be able to come either. Caitlin and Frankie stood off nearby, to offer support if he needed it, but they knew that this was more of a Nyssa and Matt moment than anything.

"I just can't believe that she's gone. I never thought that Sara would be the one to be taken out. If anything, I thought that it would be me that would be the one who was dead by now. I was always so reckless, taking on every mission to forget, to block out the pain, and now, my mission is my life, and it seems so difficult, yet Sara wont ever be able to experience that."

Matt hugged himself as he said that, looking down at the grave just seemed so wrong, he didn't like seeing it. He almost wished he hadn't seen it now, but he knew that he would have to at least say his goodbyes here.

"I know what you mean. When I stare down at this grave, I wished that she wasn't in it. I prayed that she wouldn't be down there, in the grave, and that she would be back up here, with me."

Matt bent down to the ground, looking at the grave.

"Huh."

"What?"

Nyssa questioned with a single word, Matt running his fingers across the bumps of the gravestone.

"This isn't when she died? Isn't that the date when she got lost at sea or something?"

"It seems like they didn't change the grave marker. Well, I suppose they already had one grave for her, why make another one?"

"Headstone's, tells your entire life on a single piece of stone." Matt stood up, facing Nyssa. "Nyssa, you know, after everything that's happened lately, I don't think I can dwell on the sadness. I miss Sara, I loved Sara, and I know that she wouldn't want me to be sad." His eyes briefly went towards Caitlin and Frankie, as the sun beamed down on them, smiling to himself. "I have responsibilities now, and I have a loving girlfriend now, and a daughter now. I have a new life now, and I'm blessed to have what I have."

Nyssa smiled, hugging herself.

"It seems you did a good thing, after leaving the League. But, what Decoy said, about you being the next Ra's al Ghul, I wasn't lying in what I said." Matt turned towards her, as she smiled even more. "I would have followed you as well, you would have been a great Ra's, and even now, if you wanted to come back, I would accept you, and I am sure Ra's would as well. And if those girls behind you wish it, I am sure they would be accepted as well."

"If I was Ra's, then I probably would disband the League, and let them not have any more suffering, like Decoy did, like we did Nyssa. And, I'm a family man now, I can't go back. If you asked me a year ago, before I got with Cait, before I became Frankie's Dad, I would have, as I lost everything with my sister gone, but now...I can't, I have my life here to deal with now."

Nyssa lowered her brows, and then hugged onto the young boy, who hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself, and that girl over there as well. Both of them. I'm sure that Frankie girl has got a fiery spirit, and she's strong, you're going to have teach that girl how to fight one day."

"Heh, maybe in the future. Right now, I want her to have a normal childhood, something, neither of us ever got to have."

Nyssa could understand that, smiling to herself, as she broke away from him.

"If you need anything."

"I know, you too. If you need anything."

Nyssa nodded her head, and turned to leave...but, something stopped her, and she turned back.

"Also, Ra's al Ghul sends his regards, and also, to make you see sense, and stop seeing Rachael, but it is too late for that."

"Heh, Ra's always was a weird one."

"Indeed, he is." Nyssa took out a ring, and placed it on Matt's finger. "A gift, for you, brother."

Matt looked down at the ring, seeing that it was a diamond.

"Aww Nyssa...you've not told anyone why you call me brother, have you?"

"You mean those girls?" He nodded. "No, I haven't, I thought I best leave that alone for now, I'm sure that someone might not be pleased with you in a relationship, brother."

"Ehehehe...yeah, she always was...yeah...let's leave that alone for now."

"Goodbye, and safe journey."

"You too."

Nyssa left the graveyard right afterwards.

Matt watched her walk, then his eyes turned towards Sara's grave once more.

"Goodbye Sara, rest in peace."

Matt bowed his head once more, then turned towards Caitlin and Frankie.

He gradually lifted his face, moving ever closer towards them.

Once getting to them, Matt hugged onto Caitlin and Frankie, as they hugged back.

"Are you okay baby?"

Caitlin lovingly petted his face, as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Really?"

Frankie checked to make sure, so Matt bequeathed her with a loving smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally sure. I've got my girlfriend, and my daughter with me. Besides, they came to my rescue yesterday, so I've got the best partners ever." Matt turned towards Caitlin, as she smiled towards him. "Thanks Caitlin, for coming yesterday."

"You already thanked me."

"Maybe so, but what you said yesterday, we are partners. In crime fighting, and in life, right?"

Caitlin released a soft giggle, pressing her lips against his own.

"Yeah." She murmured against his lips. "We are. I'm just glad that you're going to be okay, and I'm going to be with you to help you Matthew."

"Thanks, Cait. But...I owe you guys an explanation, about Nyssa, about me, you've gone along with it without even asking out of respect for me, and you girls are my most important people now so...you deserve to know some truths about me. Between us three though, I'm not ready for the others to know yet." Matt steeled himself. "When I was younger, younger than you Frankie, I...joined a group."

"Miss Nyssa's group?"

Frankie asked, Matt nodding.

"My brother, had a deep connection to that group, and Ra's...he was kinda like my Dad, he took me under his wing and helped me with Jean, with money because, I was a kid that had not much education, and my money was literally part time jobs to support my sister because no one else would...he told me that I wasn't worthless, like my real Father did, like many other people did and gave me a purpose, and he taught me the ways...of an assassin." Caitlin and Frankie were surprised. "Before Mardon, I hadn't killed anyone, disabled, and broken some bones and such yeah, but I do know many different ways on how to. I, refused to, no matter how many times I was asked, I just...couldn't take a human's life. Ra's understood, he taught me many things...and I left, a few years ago, I'm...not ready to explain why I left, because...it's very difficult. I'm not gonna lie, if I didn't have to leave because of circumstances, I wouldn't of left, because...that was my home. Maybe it sounds insane, but for an assassin group, I was treated, like family, better than...I had been before that, well after my brother died I mean."

"Awesome!" Frankie squealed. "My Dad was an assassin!? So much better than Arrow or Flash! My Dad, the assassin! Aaah! Can you teach me how to fight too!?"

Matt gave Frankie a funny look, then patted her head.

"Frankie, I...the thing is, you've got the potential to go far, farther than me in life, way farther and you don't have to do things like this, you can just be yourself and leave this crap to me. That's one reason I adopted you, because you Frankie, you're so freaking smart, intelligent, amazing, you can be anything you want to be, and when I get old, you can take care of me."

Frankie giggled, as Matt rubbed her head.

"What if I want to help you fight crime though?"

"We'll talk about it. Though I would prefer you having a normal life, but lets save it for now, and decide in the future, for now, enjoy being a teenager." Matt turned to Caitlin who hadn't said anything. "What I just said Cait-"

"Matthew, you're the same person to me. Assassin or no, I know who you are, I know how gentle, loving and kind you are. You were apart of an assassin group? Okay, that's okay with me, you've had a rough life, I'm not going to judge you for it, you did what you had to do and I'm proud of you Matthew, everything you've accomplished in your life, I am so proud of you, and I'm proud to be your girlfriend, because you're wonderful, to survive everything you've gone through and still be so kind, loving, and I know that with you, with both you, Frankie, and myself, we'll be okay. We are great together, we proved that last night, and we'll prove it going forward, together."

Matt's smile widened, even after telling them that, he still was accepted by both of them, and it made him feel, so good inside.

"You're amazing, both of you, are so amazing. Thank you, for everything, my lovely girlfriend, and daughter."

Caitlin and Matt once again pressed their lips together, and held one another tenderly, as Frankie got in on the hug as well, hugging like family and they embraced one another lovingly, tenderly, Matt knew that he didn't have to overly worry now, he was going to do his best to protect the women in his life, no matter what.

* * *

Sometime later, Matt and the others, minus Oliver, and Barry were in the Arrow Cave, Matt having the time of his life on the computer, the same for Felicity, the pair of hacking nerds actually enjoying one another.

"No, Cisco, okay? It is Hydro Hand!"

"No, Frankie, it is Water Hunter!"

"Cisco, it is Hydro Hand!"

"Frankie! I name things here! It is Water Hunter!"

"Well, I am too and it is Hydro Hand!"

The pair argued together, though Decoy didn't want it, Cisco, and Frankie wanted to name him, but they had a disagreement.

As they argued, Matt sighed out, while Caitlin held onto his hand tightly.

Cisco then turned his eyes towards Matt with a childlike sadness on his face.

"Matt tell her..."

Frankie turned towards Matt as well with puppy dog eyes.

"Dad tell him..."

Matt placed a hand on his forehead.

"Francisco Ramon and Frankie Kane, do you want to see The Mentalist or are you going to be good?"

They both stiffened as Caitlin giggled.

""We'll be good.""

"Good, then work together with the names, it isn't an issue."

Both pouted, looking at the other.

Cisco looked at the young girl, then sighed.

"Hydro Hunter?"

"Fine, I'm fine with that. Hydro Hunter it is."

The pair nodded at one another, combining their names together to make a name for the enemy. Caitlin couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Seems like we've got Cisco to look after too."

"Bickering siblings, just have to listen to Dad sometimes. Have to lay down the law."

The pair shared a laugh together, then Caitlin spoke to Felicity.

"Some of the STR markers on the DNA sample have degraded, but I've got a computer back at the lab that I think will help fill in the gaps." She briefly looked towards Matt, who smiled back at her. "We'll definitely do our best to find out."

Felicity let out a breath, but smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Caitlin."

"I'll let you know as soon as I have the results. I'll call this time."

Felicity let out a small giggle, as did Matt, but then Roy spoke up.

"It's cool. You guys are fun."

"So are you guys. Well, you could be if you realized you were working under a nightclub."

Matt sharpened his eyes at Cisco, remembering his own base of operations.

"There's nothing wrong with working under a nightclub, especially if you own it."

"Amen to that."

Roy and Matt had a certain understanding now.

Cisco held a sheepish smile, Barry and Oliver came strolling into the room.

"Oh, did you guys take care of business?

"Digger Harkness is now cell mates with one Slade Wilson."

"Oh, I've heard of Slade Wilson before, he had that drug, Mirakuru, right?"

"Wait, you know about Mirakuru?"

Oliver brought up with surprise, Matt nodding his head.

"I've fought people that had Mirakuru in them before when I was with...erm, certain people. They are freaking tough as...steel."

He almost swore, but he saw Frankie, and stopped himself.

"We cured Mirakuru." Caitlin moved closer to Matt, hugging around his neck as he sat. "There's so many things I don't know about you."

"We'll, you'll find out eventually. I had a life before all of you, you know?"

"Well, we'll find out more about one another, wont we partner?"

Matt chuckled, nodding his head as Caitlin shifted to sit on his lap, hugging around his neck tightly, yet lovingly.

"Yeah, we will definitely, partner."

Barry smiled at the pair, as they embraced, wondering if he could have that with Iris one day.

Then as he looked at them he noticed a display case.

"What's this?"

"Oliver helped me put that in while you guys were taking care of Digger Harkness."

Felicity explained, but Barry couldn't get over the fact that they were

"Wait, this is for me?"

"For the next time you're in town."

Barry turned to Oliver with a surprised look on his face.

"There'll be a next time?"

"I'm still calling the shots."

Barry shook his head ever so subtly.

"We'll talk about that."

"Yes, we will. And then I'll call the shots."

Barry rolled his eyes, looking at the case once more.

"I call favourtism..."

Felicity poked Matt in the chest, pointing right next to it.

"You to, you've always got a place here, fellow hacker."

Matt's smile turned wider, giving Felicity a hug who gave him one back.

"Fellow hackers, always unite." Matt looked at Oliver, seeing he isn't pleased. "Ooh God, seems like Mr Grumpypant's isn't pleased with us hugging. Better stop or he might be possessed to try and kill me, again. Though to be fair, I've got a monster in me so, I suppose it is a deal with who's is scarier~"

"I think yours would win Matt, Mentalist is very scary~"

The two shared a laugh as Oliver frowned even more.

Cisco moved towards a box, and opened it up.

"We got a gift for you, too, Oliver. Early Christmas out S.T.A.R Labs' industrial fabricator Was based out of starling, so Polymer Kevlar Weave. It's 25% lighter and can carry 15% more gear. I've got designs I'm working up that I'm really excited by."

Oliver didn't know what to say, as he held the new outfit up.

"It's, uh, it's subtle."

"I wanted to replace the hood. But, uh, Felicity said it had sentimental value."

Felicity turned her head to the side with a small smile, Oliver giving her a smile right back.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

Cisco answered back, as Matt went towards Oliver.

"Look, about what I said before, about the sister thing, and some others. I, can't really control what happens when my anger takes over, so I try my best to keep it in check, and he kinda has a tendency to say things that I would only, fleetingly think and not ever say. So, I'm sorry I offended you."

"No, you were right. I shouldn't try and pry into your past, and I shouldn't of attacked you for rightfully defending your actions. And I am, sorry."

Felicity blinked, then her face turned a cute pink colour.

"Awww, give each other a hug, and kiss..." Matt and Oliver glared at her. "Okay maybe just a hug?" Once again, their eyes glared at her, so she bowed her head. "Okay, a handshake?" Once again, their eyes met hers, making her pout. "Why don't you want me to see you two being adorable together? Please, for me?"

Matt shook his head, looking right into Oliver's eyes.

"Look, I was apart of that group, long ago, but not anymore, I have moved on. But, let me warn you. Ra's, isn't someone you mess with, I don't know why you are on his list, maybe it is to due with Sara, but let me say this. Ra's, is probably the greatest fighter on this earth, without Magic from that idiot Darhk."

"Wait, Magic exists? Real Magic exists?" Frankie spoke up with the others being intrigued as well, as she moved to Matt. "Can you do Magic Dad?"

"Yeah, I can." Frankie became super excited, as Matt smirked. "I can make your pocket money disappear."

"Don't do that...I like my money..."

The young girl gave another pout, Matt patting her head, then turned to Oliver again.

"As I said, fighting him one on one is practically suicide, so don't, if you can help it. But, if you can't, here."

Matt handed over a flash drive to him.

"What's this?"

"Ra's most likely used tactics." Oliver's eyes widened at the implications this could bring to him. "I was with the man for a few years, and I learned much from him. He, was like a Dad to me, and honestly, I don't think those tactics I gave you would make much of a difference, because I don't think you're going to win. I'm not trying to be cruel, or malice, or anything, I'm trying to be real with you. Ra's is a very dangerous man, and you don't want to get on the wrong side of him, trust me you really don't, but if you must, then this will probably at least help you avoid the worst case scenario where he kills you."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, holding the flash drive tightly.

"Right, thanks. Even a little bit helps."

The pair nodded at one another, the others didn't really understand what was going on besides Caitlin and Frankie for the most part, but chose to stay out of it.

Roy looked between them all, then spoke to the S.T.A.R Labs gang.

"You guys headed back?"

"It's possible that Dr. Wells didn't sign off on us leaving town."

"Naughty girl."

Matt whispered in Caitlin's ear, as she hugged onto him, and he placed a kiss on her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine.

But then saw that Barry and Oliver were splitting up.

"Wait, hold on! Hold on, no! Okay, no!"

Oliver, and Barry shared a glance, not sure why he was speaking what he was speaking.

"What?"

Oliver demanded, Matt couldn't take it.

"No, I'm not having this. Cisco, you know what I mean, don't you?"

"I totally do, I wanna see it."

"See what?"

Barry begged, so Matt and Cisco moved closer, smirking wildly.

""Ultimate superhero fight baby!""

Barry and Oliver didn't know what they were talking about, but Matt knew all too well, and so did Cisco, this was a chance of a lifetime, and they weren't going to lose this either.

* * *

Standing in a warehouse type area, was Matt, holding a microphone happily.

Wearing a 'Team Flash' shirt was Caitlin, Frankie, and Cisco.

Felicity, Roy, and Diggle all wore 'Team Arrow' shirts, though Felicity had to force the men into doing that unlike Cisco who wanted to support Barry like this by wearing the shirt.

Matt himself wore a shirt that had 'Team Flash' but had a cap on that said 'Team Arrow' to be fair, though he was secretly wishing for Barry to win, but as the ref, he was going to be fair, and let whoever wins, win.

The area was huge, very huge indeed. Matt looked and saw that it would be perfect for a fighting type. And he couldn't be happier right now, seeing what he was seeing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now!" Matt began, speaking into a microphone, directed his hand to the left. "In this corner, the man that can run faster than sound thanks to being hit by lightning, and has beaten Metahuman's like Multiplex, Girder, and Mist! We have our own hero, the scarlet speedster himself! The Flash aka, Mr Barry Allen!"

Barry came zooming in, as Caitlin, Frankie, and Cisco cheered together.

"Go Flash!"

"Beat him down!"

"Goooooooooooooooooo Flash! Yeah boy! Kick some ass!"

Barry coyly looked at his loyal supporters, and gave them a thumbs up. Cisco did it right back as Matt felt Caitlin cuddle onto his arm, loving this idea already. Frankie was like a kid in a candy store, enjoying the sights before her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now, in this corneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Matt directed towards the right. "We have own our man with the plan! The green hood that could! Stranded on an island for five years, and has now come back to kick some ass, defeating people like Malcolm Merlin, Slade Wilson, and Digger Harness! We have our own vigilante, the archer himself. The Arrow, aka, Mr Oliver Queen!"

Oliver felt embarrassed about walking into this, especially with Felicity waving around like an excited fangirl. But, Felicity, Roy and Diggle (who looked like he didn't want to be there) all cheered, in their own way.

"Gooooooooooooo! Oliver! Kick some butt! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Oliver!"

"Go, Arrow."

"...Why am I here?"

Matt shook his head at the responses besides Felicity's as it had energy. He then looked at the pair of men in the arena of sorts.

"Okay, and I'm your host, and ref, Matt Stone, aka, Psyche!" All of the women, Barry and Cisco clapped for Matt, the others didn't want to. "Aah, thank you! You're embarrassing me greatly~" He cheered. "Okay now, we're here to settle the debate once and for all! Who's stronger, Barry or Oliver? The Flash or the Arrow? Boys, is there anything you want to say before the fight starts?"

Barry raised his hand so Matt nodded his head.

"As long as Oliver doesn't shoot me in the back, I'm good!"

Oliver smirked, shaking his head.

"You got to get over that, Barry."

"Okay, I have super powers. You have arrows that run out."

Barry spoke, Matt ramping it up.

"Ooh, trashy words from our Flash? Is Arrow going to respond?"

Oliver shot a dry look to Matt who waved energetically like a child would.

"I have strategy and tactical awareness. I know my surrounding's, and don't run in without a plan, I have my ideas, you've got speed, I'm going to win Barry."

"When I'm fighting you, it's literally like you're standing still."

Barry bit back at Oliver who held a dirty smirk on his face.

"Things are heating up now! Come on guys, we're gonna have a clean fight here, no death shots or below the belt either, if you catch my drift! But, hair pulling and name calling is allowed."

"Why!?"

Oliver argued, as Matt pointed to the whistle around his neck.

"I'm the ref here, I get to say what does and doesn't happen. And I've conferred it with Cisco, and Mr Diggle as well, and we all agreed it would be fine."

Oliver shook his head, Matt giving a thumbs up to him.

"That's tough talk Barry, you ready to back it up?"

"Oh, yeah." Barry talked right back towards him, and made a smirk known on his face. "Hey, by the way?"

"Yeah?"

Oliver asked back, so Barry put his hands on his hips.

"You were wrong. When you told me I could inspire people. You said you couldn't. But you were wrong, you can inspire. Not as The Arrow, that guy's a douche." Matt nodded as did Frankie, and Cisco, even Caitlin showed a smile on her face. "But as Oliver Queen."

"Awwww, what good sportsmanship from Barry. Well done Barry, you've done good! You, haven't failed this audience!"

Barry chuckled as did the audience, taking a note from Oliver's book when he says something's similar.

"Thank you." Oliver offered. "Since we're sharing, You were wrong, too."

Confusion came over Barry's face.

"When?"

"Right now." He shot back happily. "Because you think you can kick my ass."

Barry took a few steps backwards, smiling to himself.

"All right, well, if you think you can kick mine, you better do it fast."

"I get it, Barry, I get it. You're fast."

Oliver turned and walked a fair distance, as Barry made a distance with his speed.

Matt looked between them, then inclined his head.

"Okay, it seems like the contenders are ready now! " Matt readied his hand in the air, in a chopping position. "Ready! Set! AND GO!"

As soon as his hand went down, Oliver took out an arrow, firing it at Barry. Barry grabbed the arrow out of the air, stopping it from touching him, Oliver firing another one right away, but once again, Barry caught the arrow.

"No Oliver! Beat him!"

Felicity cheered, getting into the spirit of things.

"Yahoo Barry! Go on, win!"

Cisco offered as Barry rushed forward.

Oliver fired more, and more arrows towards Barry as he dashed forward. Everyone cheered for their teams, even Diggle and Roy got into the swing of things, cheering for the one they wanted to win the game.

[GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Everyone cheered as the men clashed against one another….

* * *

Sometime after all that went down, Matt and Joe were together, in his house, Joe's house, going over Nora Allen's case files, and going over what they know, what they saw, and what could have happened. Matt himself didn't know if this was going to help at all, since this was 15 years ago, and now that she was gone, what where they supposed to do?

Matt didn't know, but he was going to help Joe anyway.

Files were all over the place, and a board with Nora Allen's death, and her husbands arrest were on the board as well.

"If Barry saw a man in yellow, there has to be other witnesses."

Joe brought up, as Matt folded his arms.

"Maybe we're going the wrong way about this."

Joe curiously looked towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"This, happened, 15 years ago, right?"

Matt carried on, as Joe inclined his head.

"Yes it was."

"Then, we have to build a case of likely suspects, and who would gain from her murder."

"I've been down that line, and the people that I have had my eyes on, all had witnesses to the place they were that night, and none of them were near the Allen home that night."

Matt put a hand under his chin, and brought out the case file of Wells.

"Wells lost his wife 15 years ago, and from the dates, it seems around the same time as Nora died."

"I also have been suspicious about that. While I feel for the man for losing his wife, the timing does seem very close."

"Exactly. Wells, sure losing a wife is horrible, and if it had been years, or even months apart from this time, then I wouldn't say anything. But the very fact that she died right around the same time as Nora Allen...it just screams suspicions to me, and I don't like it. We need to dig more into Wells background, and find out things about him. I still believe he is key to figuring this out."

"So do I. Hmmm, I might be able to pull up reports on what happened to his wife that night, and go over the reports. But, couldn't you, do that mind voodoo that you do, and go into his memories?"

"Did you just say mind voodoo? Do you think I'm a witch doctor?"

"I don't know what to believe about Metahuman's anymore. But, couldn't you?"

"I wish I could."

Matt spoke with a slightly dejected look.

"What do you mean?"

"Wells, has made sure that I can't read his mind, and I would have to touch him to go through his memories if I can at all is up to debate, and he could be aware of it if I suddenly try and touch him, that would be out of character for me to even want contact with him, so me being huggy with him, he'd definitely know I would be trying something. But...yeah, reading his mind, I can't even do that, he's made sure of it."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Since the moment I met him, the day after the particle accelerator explosion."

Joe narrowed his eyes.

"How could he have known since back then? No one knew of Metahuman's before then..."

"Unless he did."

Matt pitched the idea and to Joe at least, it made sense.

"Do you think..."

"He's a smart guy, and he doesn't know that his accelerator couldn't create abnormal humans? And let's say he doesn't, why is he, out of thousand's of people I've seen since I received my Telepathy, the only one I can't read the mind of? I can at least get some thoughts from Barry's fast mind, but from Wells', it's nothing but static. Too many things are stacked against him, and I don't like it."

"You're not wrong, we're going to have to investigate-"

Just then, as Joe was speaking, the doors flew open, and a man in a yellow costume came zooming in so fast Joe felt dizzy.

Matt though immediately knew who it was, and saw the man running around, so he took off his necklace for the Telepathy powers to shine, and he could sense him even more, feeling where he was going to go.

"Matt!"

"I've got it Joe!"

Joe pulled out his gun, as Matt closed his eyes.

Using his power to sense the minds of others, even speedsters, he predicted where he was going to be...

"Haaah!"

Matt thrusted his palm left, releasing a beam of telekinetic power that direction, colliding with the yellow blur.

He skidded across the ground, smashing against the wall.

"Joe!"

"Right!"

Joe aimed for the mans leg, shooting his gun to disable him. However, the yellow man got up, avoiding the bullet, charging for Joe, so Matt raised a barrier, the man in yellow bouncing off him.

At that time, Matt thrusted his palm forward, using his telekinesis blast to slam the man into the wall. This time, Joe took a shot at the mans leg, piercing him in the leg. He let out a low growling noise, as Matt stood together with Joe so he could protect him at the same time should the man in yellow come for him as well.

"I've learned a few new tricks since we last came together!"

Matt formed his telekinetic power into his hands, and made a whip of energy.

Though he wasn't an expert on it, he used his sensing power to feel him out, then sent the whip that way. The man tried to dodge the whip, but Matt made sure that he was boxed in with his dome of energy around him, the man growling as the whip wrapped around the man in yellows neck, Matt smirking at the sight.

"Got you, you little shit."

Matt growled, the man trying to get out of Matt's whip, but Matt used his telekinesis to boost his strength, so he could hold the man so he couldn't get out of the grip he had.

"Amazing, I severally underestimated you both, I hadn't realized you had come so far as to track me mentally Matthew."

Matt didn't like being called that by him.

"I want to know why you killed Nora Allen. And who you really are."

Joe held his gun up, as he walked closer.

Matt was worried for Joe.

"Don't get too close, he could have abilities Flash hasn't shown yet, we don't know how dangerous he is yet."

Joe nodded his head, continuing to walk, but was mindful at how long he had gone, and what he could do.

"Answer my question, why did you attack and kill Nora Allen?"

The man in yellow, ignored Joe, and turned to Matt, vibrating his vocal cords so Matt and Joe didn't know who he was.

"Clever, using your psionic powers in this way, you are growing in potential all of the time."

Matt didn't care what he thought about him, and wanted to know what was going on.

"Answer Joe's question. Why did you kill Nora Allen?"

"Wouldn't you rather know why, you and I keep meeting?"

Joe looked between the two of them as Matt held the whip around yellow suits neck tightly.

"Alright, why?"

"Because, you're useful to me, and while you're getting better, Mentalist is still better at using your growing powers, and I need you at your best. Your powers, you haven't even begun reaching the heights of them, you haven't even used some specifics of your powers, especially what I want from you, but it will come...in time."

When he said 'in time' Matt felt like that meant something, deeper than it usually would mean, but he couldn't place his finger on why.

"Why is that? What do you need from me?"

"All in due time, you'll learn to use that unknown powers you have, which you have deep in you. It isn't just simple telekinesis you possess, you possess a special connection to this world, and its people, and you can do more than move mere objects around. That's where your power comes from. By the way, how is your relationship with Dr Snow coming along? I have high hopes for you two."

Matt sharpened his eyes, and flung his whip left, the man in yellows body following, crashing against the wall and he groaned out.

"Ever try and come for her, and you'll wish I had killed you fast!"

"And if you two keep researching into Nora's death, I shall kill Iris West."

Joe's eyes flew open, and held his gun up.

"Don't threaten her!"

"Joe wait!"

Joe didn't listen and fired a bullet at him. However, the man used his speed, and caught the bullet, throwing it right back at Joe.

Matt put his hand out, stopping the bullet launched with his Telekinesis, but in doing that, loosened the grip of the neck from the yellow suit, allowing him just enough force to escape...or so the man thought.

"Don't think so!"

Matt pulled him forward, continuing to hold the yellow man with his whip.

"Alright, I get it, you're not bad. But, you're not the only one with a partner."

Matt didn't know what that meant and wanted to know, but he wished he didn't know as within a second, a woman shaped person came in with a sword. He attempted to stop her, but she used the sword to cut through the psionic whip, Matt shocked that it actually cleaved through the whip, and he looked at her, seeing her in a basically pink version of the man in yellows costume. Even the sword, seemed different, it had some kind of tech on it, and Matt didn't want to guess, but he thought that it had the power to cut through his psionic powers.

In a flow, Matt launched the bullet he suspended in the air with his Telekinesis. But the man in yellow moved out of the way, and twirled his arms around, and in a stunning surprise, the winds built around him like a tornado, and sent it at both Matt and Joe. Matt stood in front of Joe, and took the brunt of the blast of winds, but the pair were caught, hitting near the fireplace.

"Remember what I said, stop researching this, or Iris is going to die." He warned dangerously, then turned to Matt. "Come along with your relationship with Dr Snow, I myself find you two to be, interesting."

Matt wondered, why that was.

But, he didn't have time to answer, as the man in yellow stole the evidence, and rushed off with the girl.

As soon as he went, Joe gripped his heart, seemingly having a panic attack.

"Iris...Iris..."

Matt moved closer to him, placing hands on his shoulders, and calmly looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry about Iris."

"But, he's going to..."

"No, I don't think he is, at least not yet. Don't worry about Iris, we'll protect her...but, you've got to wonder, why he came, and his partner, he has a partner, a female...just who are these two?"

Joe inhaled a few breaths, and called Iris, checking if she was okay.

When finding out she was, he hung up the phone, and sat on the couch, Matt doing the same thing.

"What are we going to do Matt? He stole all of the information."

"No he didn't."

Joe turned his eyes towards Matt.

"What do you mean?"

"I have copies on the dirt on Wells hidden, not even Caitlin knows where it is. I don't have any on Barry's Mom though, I'm sorry. But, we're not giving up, I promise you. We together in this?"

Joe inclined his head.

"He's not scaring me off."

"Right, that was a scare tactic more than anything, I know them for damn sure, because I have had them done to me before. But to be sure, I'll definitely make sure Iris is okay, and keep watch over her."

"Without telling Barry. We don't know what he would do with this."

"I get it, without telling Barry. But, we learned he does truly exist, and he's also got a partner, and when we were on the Wells track, he came. I'm sure they are connected somehow."

"I think you're right. But, we can't show our suspicious side yet until we know and have some pretty damning evidence on him. Can you keep cool near Wells?"

"I have been for now, yeah. I'll try my best to dig some more dirt on him as well, he's definitely dirty."

Joe, and Matt were left to contemplate what this meant, and wondered if the woman was a Metahuman as well.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got some more info on Matt's past, and more insight to him, as a character. We got his relationship with Nyssa, and even beginning to befriend Laurel Lance as well as giving her tips on how to fight.**

 **We also got the arrow episode that as the crossover, sort of, it was in the background and was brought up sometimes but this was mostly a story about Matt moving on, growing stronger, and also setting up Decoy (real name reveal later) as a somewhat antagonist of Matt's, so we'll be going deeper into him as we continue the story. We even got the Matt and Joe storyline with Harrison Wells at the end, revealing his partner to Matt.**

 **Well, next chapter is the Christmas episode and also, someone comes back into the story, but not as you remembered them, so enjoy that, and until next time, thanks for reading everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War Sage; Thanks very much!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks~**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, they really do have quite skilled with one another, and can fight quite well together. They have quite the unique bond right there. Frankie indeed to the rescue, she saved the lives of the girls, and then with Caitlin, she saved him from Hydro Hunter (named by Cisco, and Frankie together) and yeah, I thought that would be a WTF moment for them, when they didn't understand what was going on for a few moments. Yeah, he got to know Laurel a little bit, and he'll get to know her even more in the coming chapters. They'll become good friends. Yeah, he really did need it, it gave him a catharsis that he seriously needed. I just thought, why not? That was a fun scene to write. Well, it could be to do with Talia, let's say that she and Matt are gonna meet, not in Season One, but after that, yeah she and Matt will meet, and it might explain why Nyssa calls him brother. At least a few people thought that he could be yeah. It won't help much, even Matt admitted that, but at least, he wanted to help him. Hmmm, that does sound like a good idea, it sounds great, thanks for the advice!**

 **bigfan22; Well, thank you! I enjoyed writing those scenes! Well thank you, it was a testament to show Matt, and Nyssa's strengths together, and how they can work together. It does seem like that huh, only a handful of people don't go mad with powers in these series, or any series like this really. I so hope they create something like that in these series, it would be cool. Aah, I can say that soon, we'll be getting some good info on his past, and more of why he is the way he is. Yeah, they do know, and don't think differently of him, because he isn't different to them. Maybe he would, maybe he might. Though there is a reason why he isn't trying to force Matt into it, as we'll see in the near future. And thanks very much! Here's the update!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; We did yeah, we found out more about Matt and why he kinda is the way he is, but we haven't fully explored his past just yet. He did yeah, they work very well together, and show some strengths together that he hasn't shown with others. They know one another, without even eye contact, even without Matt's mind reading powers, they do know how to fight together. And he is yeah, we'll be seeing him again. Exactly, Oliver hasn't told anyone, then he wants Matt to spill his guts, some logic there Oliver. Though they have become, somewhat friends, more like comrades. Yeah, Matt and Laurel's scene was, a good one to write, giving them both some catharsis. They are yeah, they are slowly getting to the place where they'll discover what's going on.**

 **Guest 1; If you mean sexual scenes, then I can say there will be in this story.**

 **Guest 2; He could have been. I can't reveal everything yet though. It could be an interesting story element though yeah~ Yeah, that could happen, it sounds good to me~ He could hop back and forth between the shows, and help out some, I'd have to plan out first where, and when Matt could go in and help out.**

 **Dragon god king; Hmmm, beating Ra's huh, that could be something interesting. Either that, or maybe even Earth 2 Ra's al Ghul, with the League, perhaps, I dunno yet. But it does seem quite fun that something could happen, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **DullReign82; Well, thank you! I suppose so. I'm glad! He has yeah~ He is, and for the reason, we'll figure it out soon enough.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks very much! I always try my best, and put my all into fleshing out my Oc's, and such. That could be an interesting fic, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 4; Hmm, that could be interesting, I like the sound of it~**

 **AlphaOmega; Hey, maybe that's one of the things that has happened, and that's why she was like that. We did yeah, and delved deeper into his character. They did yeah, and really enjoyed it a lot. Well, we might see more in the future, let's say that it could happen. Ooh they do, and they will have great teamwork. Maybe he could, Mentalist really let him have it huh. It was fun, and this chapter, it goes on an emotional ride alright.**

 **makoto; He's going to get another eye, he's just not going to magically grow another one, he's going to get something different. I don't really know who many of those girls are to be honest. That might be interesting to say the least. And no worries at all~**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, it is very exciting, I like them too~ I suppose you could say yeah, if he called upon her, she'd come running, and vice versa. I'm glad you liked it! Next chapter also has a villain exclusive for Matt and his crew to deal with, and this one, sort of has two 'villains' Matt has to deal with. Mentalist doesn't pull any punches, if he's pissed off, then he'll say it as he wants, not caring who he offends, unlike the good Matt who wouldn't. Maybe it will yeah. And of course, that's gonna come up again in the future.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, I suppose in a way, she is his student, and she'll be cropping back up from time to time. They did yeah, they really are a strong force together. They are a family unit, and it is gonna be tough with, who shows up this chapter, and what they do. Yeah, I suppose it is a surprise, but we don't fully know their relationship, and how close Ra's, and Matt actually were with one another. And yeah, it is gonna be some fun alright~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The man in the yellow suit!**

The morning time was always so good for Matt, at least lately.

When he came face to face with Caitlin, it always made it better. With the time they have had together, and now with it being near Christmas, Matt felt oddly good about the time that they would be having together.

"It's nearing Christmas. It's time to be jolly, and other crappy things like that."

Matt began, as Caitlin rolled to his side of the bed, laying a hand on top of his chest, and her other hand on his face.

"Yeah, Christmas soon. Usually, I wouldn't be that excited. But this year…" She looked Matt up and down, then offered a wider smile. "I think this year is going to be good, especially when I get to spend it with you, and Frankie, we're going to have the best time this year, right?"

Matt began chuckling slightly, as he leaned towards her. Caitlin rolled her head so Matt could fall against her neck, giving it a kiss. She trembled at the kiss, she was sure he knew where her favourite 'spots' were, and one happened to be in her neck, cupping the back of his head as he repeatedly laid kisses on her neck, trailing upwards.

"Yeah, we'll have a great Christmas together." He spoke, as he made it past her neck, and kissed her cheek, Caitlin's eyes fluttering with the touch of his lips deepening on her skin. "Cait, this year, is gonna be my first year as a…parent, kinda weird, isn't it?"

It still felt, odd saying things like that, but Matt felt good at the same time. It gave him purpose, again. He gained strength from that, he gained power from it, and he thought that he was doing a good job with Frankie, he just hoped she felt the same.

"Maybe it is, but we're together, like this. This year is going to be a good one to end, isn't it?"

"I just want to see the back of this year, it's been weird for me. I went evil, I was being driven crazy, and then I became a Father…not to mention that I got to leave Rachael, and find you…I know it must be difficult for you, since…erm, yeah, with Christmas and all…"

"Ronnie?"

Matt nodded at her guess.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bring up bad times, I just thought that with it all, I would be able to say it because…"

"It's okay." She cut him off, as she wrapped her arms around him, the boys head hovering above her own. "I've got you Matthew, and Frankie, this year we're going to be together. No need to think about bad things. You don't have to think about your sister, and I don't have to think about Ronnie, let's just think about one another now, and you could also let me…"

Knowing what she would want, Matt shifted his body so he was laying on his side. Her hand ran down his back until it came to his butt, resting a hand right there, Caitlin smiling sheepishly as Matt just chuckled.

"Only for you Cait, only for you."

"Yeah, only for me…say Matthew? Say Matthew, how are you feeling about...erm...you know..."

"You can say her name, it isn't taboo."

"Sara then."

Matt laid his head near Caitlin's, as he answered.

"It's hard, not gonna lie. But, I just have to live now, for her sake, and others. I can't dwell on it, I miss her yeah, and I will miss her as we go through the years, but still, I just have to learn to be okay again."

Caitlin understood that, smiling even more at him.

"So Matthew, for Christmas, I was thinking…maybe, we could have a, private celebration between us, of course after Frankie's gone to bed."

Caitlin suggested, hugging Matt around his neck, and pulled him closer.

"Private celebration huh. Well, maybe we could. Got anything in mind?"

"That's right, I do have something in mind. Maybe, there's been this…naughty Santa's outfit that you could dress up in for me…?"

The way she said it, was surprisingly sultry. He had wondered if she had, had a drink yet. Because Caitlin usually wasn't that sultry. But, he couldn't deny that it was a huge turn on for him to hear such things.

"My Dr Snow, how naughty you are."

Caitlin curled her lips upwards.

"Mmmm, for me, please?"

Matt's hand gently went over Caitlin's face, running his fingers through her hair, nodding his head.

"Well, since it is my Caitlin asking me, then sure, I don't mind. We'll do adorable things together~ Oh, I've also got you something…"

Caitlin became intrigued.

"What is that, pray tell?"

"Naaah, you'll have to wait for Christmas for that. Not gonna spoil it now."

Caitlin showed a pout as she pulled Matt closer to her lips, briefly brushing lips with the young boy, who did it right back, holding her closer and closer. So much so that she had slipped onto his boxers covered lap, her arms still around him.

"Awww, don't be cruel."

Caitlin felt Matt kiss her on the cheek, shaking his head.

"Nope, you'll have to wait."

"Then, you'll have to wait for yours as well."

Caitlin showed a cute pout on her lips, Matt eager to do things with her right there and then, but held himself back for the moment.

"You got me something?"

Something, about that almost made Caitlin feel kinda sad for him. the way he said it, he couldn't quite believe it. though, with a girlfriend like Rachael, she could understand why he would say something like that.

"Well, yeah. I did. Come on Matthew, we are dating. I of course got you something, and if you don't want to give me mine, then you're not getting yours."

"Meanie."

Matt played childishly, sticking out his tongue.

Caitlin showed a wider smile, and thought about something, how perfect her life had become, and what she wanted.

"Say Matthew, I've been thinking recently, about something."

"Hmmm?"

"Yeah, about you, and me. We have, quite the nice relationship, don't we? We're close, we're comfortable enough to sleep next to one another, and occasionally see the other, in their glory."

"We do babe, we do. I love our relationship."

"Then, how about we go, a little further?"

Caitlin smiled more, as her hand ran down his body, He looked on, her hand worming down his body, until her hand laid on his crotch, gently rubbing there. She then took his hand, and rested it on one of her breasts, shocking at how forward she really was.

"C-Cait, you want to?"

"Only if you want to? I want to, explore that side of our relationship, don't you?"

Matt's lips turned upwards, more and more.

"Well, yeah, of course I do, I think we're ready...but, we can't go too far right now."

"Hm? Why?"

Caitlin wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"Frankie, if we...do things, then..."

Understanding what he meant, she gently rubbed his crotch while pushing herself forward towards him.

"We'll have to arrange a time where we can truly be alone, don't want to traumatize Frankie with our, noises."

"Right..."

"But, until then, how about a teaser?"

She then proceeded to lay her lips against Matt's own, as they entered a fiery kiss of their passion.

His hand slid across her body, as her hands went across his as well, touching, different parts of the other, small moans of pleasure entering the others mouths.

However, it didn't last long, as there was a knock at the door.

[You two aren't doing anything that would damage me, right?]

It was Frankie's voice that came through the door, so Matt and Caitlin stopped their make-out session and other touchings of their bodies, breaking apart, but Caitlin rested her head on his chest, as Matt thought that he would have a joke.

"We're doing hardcore-"

"We're not!" Caitlin cut him off before he could say anything else, playfully slapping his arm, as he groaned, only for Caitlin to swiftly kiss him, causing his face to break out into a childlike smile. "Come in Frankie, it's alright. We're…semi dressed, enough to be non-damaging, promise."

Frankie soon opened the door wearing her pyjama's, and jumped towards the bed, landing on it and causing the young couple to jiggle around on the bed.

"Aah! I'm on Christmas break now! No more school, no more work, and more holiday fun!"

Matt took Frankie gently, and hugged her between Matt, and Caitlin, the pair smiling at the girl.

"Your first Christmas with us Frankie." Matt began as he went into the side of his drawer, and took out a nicely wrapped present. "Here you go Frankie, your first, of many…many, many gifts, it is gonna be freaking amazing!"

"It's really early though. Christmas isn't even for a few days yet."

Frankie argued, but Matt patted her head, as Caitlin spoke.

"Your first Christmas is here with us Frankie, we've got you lots. Go on, open it. We're pretty sure you'll like it."

With the go ahead from Caitlin, Frankie tore open the present, as Matt and Caitlin chuckled together.

She saw that it was the latest phone, gasping when seeing it.

She took it out of the package, and looked at it happily.

"Ooh my God, this is the latest model! T-This costs-"

"Nothing more than you deserve, especially my child."

Matt bequeathed her a smile, as Frankie's hands trembled.

"I-I've never received such a gift before…"

"Well, expect more, and more as we get to the day, Frankie." Matt kissed the top of her head, hugging her towards him. "You're my like daughter now, and I spoil my children…child?" Caitlin shrugged. "Either way, this year, you're gonna get extra spoiled. I know what it is like to receive nothing when others around you get lots, well this year you're going to receive much from us!"

"Yes, he's right Frankie. We're gonna to spoil you…though don't expect it every year…I mean, of course we are going to get you Christmas things, but this year, because it is your first year with us, we are going to spoil you."

While Matt was the more fun loving 'parent' Caitlin was the more level headed one between the two of them, and could be considered more strict, but still, they had a good dynamic between the two of them.

"Okay, but this is already great! If I didn't get anything else, then I'd be okay with this! This is the best ever! Thank you Dad and Mom...Caitlin!"

Frankie covered at the end, hugging the pair of them as they hugged her back, showing such goodness between the three of them. In ways, they had grown close enough to be considered, a family of sorts. Though, they wouldn't say that just yet. Matt and Frankie, yes, Caitlin was, and is still Matt's…he didn't even know if they were officially together, but it didn't matter right now, it still made him feel good like this.

* * *

At his home, Cisco was getting ready to leave for S.T.A.R Labs.

He thought that it would be an ordinary day at the labs.

He didn't think anything much would happen, unless a Metahuman would come along.

Though he wouldn't mind either way, he was very enamoured by the fact that he could see some Metahuman's, it would be cool to someone like him, he wanted to go and see the others as well, people that had become his friends.

Barry, Caitlin, Matt, and the others as well.

He didn't expect anything else to happen…

But then it did.

He got a knock at his door.

"I'm coming."

He called, grabbing his keys so he could lock the door behind him once dealing with whoever was that the door.

Getting there, he opened the door, and he was…shocked to see who had come to his front door.

His eyes went over the persons body, seeing that she was dressed in jeans, and a white blouse, she looked different than the last time he had seen her.

"B-Bette, you're…"

Yes, it was Bette Sans Souci who had returned, and she came to visit Cisco.

"Cisco, it's been a little while. How have you been?"

Cisco spluttered as she gently smiled towards him.

"A-Ah, Bette, I-I wasn't e-expecting you o-or anything at all! W-What are you…"

He couldn't get out the words.

Bette herself thought it was a little cute to hear that, folding her arms.

"I was in town, I came to see Matt and all, but when I was going to go to him first, I thought of…you. I came, to see you Cisco. I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand, when we were…talking and such in private, I guess?" Cisco nodded slowly, while the young girl continued to smile. "Ooh come here Cisco, I kinda missed that confused expression on your face."

Cisco was speechless, as she smiled towards him and then hugged him around his neck.

Her long hair caught his attention, and made him chuckle awkwardly.

He then hugged her back awkwardly, he didn't know what else to do.

But, he felt happy to see her again, and maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Matt, and Frankie had gone to the club, Caitlin going to S.T.A.R Labs, Matt promising going to go there later on. But, for now, he was going to spend some time with his own growing team, Iris, and Hartley.

"Iris, merry Christmas!"

Frankie cheered, as she hugged Iris, who did the same.

"Merry Christmas Frankie, you're chipper today."

"Yeah, Dad totally just got me the latest model of phone."

Iris smiled as she rubbed Frankie's head.

"Dad huh, I'm sure your Dad gave you a good…" Frankie showed Iris the phone, Iris' face dropping. "Holy crap, that costs hundreds…even I don't have that…" Iris' eyes went towards Matt's face. "C-Can you adopt me please?"

Matt chuckled as she hugged him.

"Can't adopt you, but how about being a cooking buddy with you."

"I like that idea."

Hartley looked between the two of them, then rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I got your message Matthew, what's going on? A Metahuman?"

Hartley spoke with some concern, only for Matt to wave his hand.

"No, not everything we do is Metahuman related Hartley. I just wanted to gather you two together, because it is Christmas, and barring Metahuman's, I don't see us being that together during this time, and I wanted to see my teammates, because we're like family now."

"Family…"

Hartley murmured on the wind, but Matt caught it, nodding his head.

"Yes, we're like family. Me, you, Frankie, Iris, Caitlin. We're a great team together, we're a great family! We're cool! We've been whooping Metahuman butt, and we deserve to have fun this year, I just hope they don't come around this time of year, Metahuman's can take breaks as well. I mean, for a few months now…damn, how long has it been…about five or six months or something I've been whooping their butts, they need to take time off as well."

"You're still coming to ours for some Christmas fun, right?"

Iris said as she wore a Santa hat, something Hartley rolled his eyes at.

"Yeah, if you want us."

"Well duh. You, Caitlin and Frankie here, plus Eddie, my Dad, and Barry and me of course. It's going to be epic. I wonder if Cisco, and Dr Wells want to come as well…" Matt grunted, and secretly pointed towards Hartley, and Iris got the message, and sighed, but nodded. "Hartley, would you like to come-"

"I've got plans thanks."

Hartley cut Iris off, as Matt chuckled awkwardly.

"Either way, it's Christmas, festive times ahead! Speaking of…" Matt went into the back, and then brought out a bear, a stuffed teddy bear, Iris' lighting up. "I got this-"

"Is that Beary Allen?!"

Iris was like a child who had just seen the ultimate Christmas present.

"Yes, it's Beary Allen!" Matt cheered as he rushed towards her, showing the bear. "Even this, look!"

Matt took out a small flash like costume, Iris' eyes lighting up like Christmas trees as did Frankie's, who spoke next.

"We thought it would be fun to have Beary Allen around, especially with a Flash costume. How adorable is that?"

"It's so freaking adorable, Flash as Beary Allen. The Beary Flash! I love Beary Allen and or Beary Flash already. He's the most adorable thing I've had the pleasure to witness." Iris held Beary Allen in her arms, stroking the back of his head, and then remembered something, so she brought out one golden ring on a chain around her neck. "See this?"

Matt cupped it in his hand, surprised by the beautiful ring he saw. Even Frankie admired them.

"It is beautiful Iris. Did Eddie…"

Iris shook her head at Matt's guess.

"No, Barry." Matt and Frankie giggled softly, while Hartley didn't care. "Isn't it beautiful? It's my Mother's band, I lost it years ago…well, I mean, it isn't my Mother's, but a replica, I just thought it was so sweet when he got them me…but Eddie, you should've seen his face, he thinks they mean more than they actually do. I don't think they mean more."

"Well…I guess it's the way Barry gave them I suppose. Maybe because it is a, wedding ring, it said a lot to Eddie, maybe he's thinking about you, and him or something. But it is beautiful, can't deny that."

Iris, looked on as Matt smiled with a cherished smile.

Hartley walked closer to Matt, and folded his arms.

"So, Matthew, is there anything else?"

"Are you busy?"

He retorted, seeing the edginess that he had.

"Not particularly, I was just wondering what was going on now."

"Hmmm, well we don't have anything pressing, but you should enjoy your Christmas Hartley, with us. Come on, there's gotta be something about Christmas you enjoy."

"The only way I'd get into the Christmas Spirit, is if you suddenly dressed as Sexy Santa and allowed me to sit on your lap. But since that's not going to happen, I don't see myself getting in the Christmas mood."

"O-Oh…"

Matt didn't expect such forwardness, and the way the line was delivered seemed genuine, yet nonchalant at the same time. Even Frankie wasn't so sure about 'Sexy Santa' for her Father figure right now.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that either. If you want to dress up as that, then I'd be okay with it. Totally okay with it, super okay with it, I'd love you forever if you did it."

Iris weighed in, giggling perversely, running her eyes up and down Matt's body lustfully.

Matt looked between them, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I've got a costume in the back. I was saving it for the Christmas party we'd have at the club, and Caitlin also wished for something like this, but still…sure, be back in a minute. Since we're a team, why not? We should try and make the others happy!"

Matt rushed to the back, as Iris's face lit up, walking towards Hartley.

"Thank you Hartley, the only time you'd hear me say that."

Hartley held a bemused smile on his face.

"I didn't think he'd agree to it. I just said it as an offhand comment."

"Well…it is Christmas, I suppose he just wanted to please us and all…damn, I can't wait!"

Iris was giddy, and Hartley, felt something deep within him.

Frankie looked at the two pervy people, and wondered what the hell was going on with them.

No, she knew what was going on, she just didn't think that either of them would perv right out on her Father figure.

A few minutes later, Matt came out with an embarrassed look on his face. He wore a Santa's outfit, that consisted of short red shorts, and a coat that was open, exposing some of his chest and had a Santa hat on, a surprisingly shy look on his face, Iris licking her lips sensually, as Hartley's eyes widened, a small blush on both of their cheeks.

"My Santa, how you've changed. Do you have a treat for me?"

Iris wiped her mouth, covering her drool.

Matt looked at her strangely, as Matt's eyes went to Hartley.

"So Hartley, is this what you imagined?"

Hartley…was lost for words.

For once in his life, he was completely lost for words.

He didn't know what to do, and just stared at the young mans body, biting his lower lip.

"I…yes."

Matt bequeathed a smile.

"Good! I'm glad that you're getting into the spirit of things!"

Hartley continued to stare at Matt, Frankie noticed and had to tease.

"Hartley, you're drooling."

Hartley recoiled, wiping his mouth, and then shook his head.

"I-It's nothing at all."

He tried to recover, but Matt snickered, and walked closer.

"Hartley, I don't mind if you look, this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Hartley briefly glanced towards Matt, then looked away, a small pink on his cheeks.

"D-Don't, because I can't look at you like that."

"Well, I can!" Iris rushed closer, and hugged him around his waist. "Let's take a picture!"

"Sure!"

Iris got out her phone, and the pair stuck out their tongues, as they did a selfie. Next, Frankie got involved, and the three of them took a picture together, this time with Frankie between the two of them, all three of them pulling funny faces.

Hartley looked on, and while he didn't say anything…he kinda wanted to do it as well.

It wasn't logical, it wasn't at all.

But, he felt the desire to take a picture as well.

The picture wouldn't of been that sentimental to him…

But with Iris, Frankie, and Matt, he did feel, apart of them, more than he did when he was with, who he was with last time.

Even though he didn't get into the pictures, he still couldn't help but feel his lips curling upwards.

Matt looked towards Hartley, sensing something off, and walked closer towards him.

"Hartley, we're gonna take a group photo now."

"Yes, and?"

He didn't see where Matt was going with it, but Matt did, and he still saw the unsureness of Hartley's face.

"Well, you're apart of the group, so come on, you're coming into the picture too."

Before he could reject it, Matt took Hartley, and wrapped an arm around him. Iris got on the other side, Matt wrapping an arm around her, and then Frankie got in the middle, putting her two fingers up in a peace sign.

Matt used his telekinesis to levitate the phone, and smiled at the camera.

"Say cheese everyone!"

[Cheese!]

Iris and Frankie said, along with Matt once again. Hartley didn't say it, but he did allow a smile to appear on his lips.

The picture was taken thanks to Matt, then he brought the phone closer to them.

"Damn, that turned out well. Send it to me."

"Sure."

Matt nodded at Iris, and sent the picture towards her. And did the same with Frankie.

Then, he looked towards Hartley.

"Hartley? Want the picture?"

Hartley looked between Iris, Frankie, and Matt, who all had smiles of their own for him.

Then his eyes focused in on Matt.

"S-Sure, I suppose."

Matt took that as a yes, and sent the picture towards him.

As he did, Matt smiled, and pushed his cheek towards Hartley's, causing his face to heat up.

"Wanna sit on my lap now Hartley?"

Matt joked around, but Hartley took it seriously, and his better self won out, shaking his head again and again.

"N-No! T-That's okay, thanks."

Matt found it funny to see Hartley looking a little distressed as he was.

But then, Hartley moved closer, and adopted an unusually shy look on his face.

"Do…you mind if we take a picture, together?"

Matt shook his head immediately.

"Sure, let's do it!"

So, that's what they did.

Matt and Hartley took a picture together, while Iris looked on, having a good idea on why he wanted one.

Once it was done, Iris moved closer to Matt.

"Hey, Matt. You can't have it now, but I've got a present for you." He looked towards Frankie. "You too~" Frankie curled her lips as her eyes went towards Hartley. "And you as well, Hartley."

"You got me a present Glenda?"

Iris felt triggered, tightening her hand. She so desperately wanted to punch Hartley in the head, but she calmed herself down once Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"First of all, I'm not going to let you get me down on Christmas time, and my name is Iris not Glenda. And yes, I have got you a present, unfortunately it isn't a pile of…stuff, that would smell, but it is a nice thing, I think so anyway." Iris looked at the clock. "Damn, is that the time? Sorry, I've got to go and meet Eddie, he said he has something to talk to me about. Well, see you guys later!"

Iris left through the door, leaving the three alone.

Hartley then stretched his arms.

"As much as I want to see my bosses body like this, and I very much enjoy that, I have to go shopping for Iris now, since she got me something."

"Awww, Hartley, you're really becoming friendly with Iris."

Matt cooed, only for Hartley to shake his head.

"You'd only say something, and I wouldn't want to upset the team dynamic. This is more for you, than her. But don't worry, it isn't going to be a dud present either. Well, I have to be off now, speak later on."

Matt and Frankie waved, as he left the room.

Once gone, Matt turned to Frankie, and smiled gently.

"Wanna go to S.T.A.R Labs?"

"Sure…but, you're not going like that, right?"

Matt looked down at himself, then chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, better change."

Matt went into the back as Frankie snickered.

* * *

When Matt, and Frankie got to the S.T.A.R Labs, Matt had to move his foot out of the doorway as Wells almost ran over his foot, clearly trying to get out of the way of whatever was going on with him.

"Geez, Dr Wells, what's going on with you? You almost ran over me."

Wells didn't answer Matt's words, and continued moving out of the way, and down the corridor.

Matt walked closer, and closer towards the Cortex along with Frankie.

"Beary…I mean Barry!" Frankie rushed Barry, and hugged him, as Matt looked towards Caitlin who smiled right back. "Merry Christmas…well, I mean, it's near Christmas, and all, but still, yeah, Christmas soon."

Barry chuckled awkwardly, as Matt got close to Caitlin, wrapping an arm around her.

"Y-Yeah, hey Frankie. Your…erm, Caitlin was telling me you got a new phone?"

"Totally, Dad, and Caitlin are the best ever."

Barry briefly looked towards Caitlin and Matt who looked away.

Then, Matt turned to Caitlin.

"Hey, so what's wrong with grumpy? He almost ran over my feet."

"Dr Wells…well, during this time last year, just before Christmas, he lost the use of his legs, and it used to be his favourite time of the year. But now, with everything going on, it seems like it isn't his favourite time of the year."

Matt nodded in understanding.

"I can get that. I suppose I would feel the same way."

"Yeah, that's why, I'm going to go and get him a present, to see if I could cheer him up about it."

Matt nodded at Caitlin's kindness.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Wanna come with me?"

Caitlin offered, Matt nodding his head.

"Sure…" He paused when he looked around. "Hey, where's Cisco anyway?"

"Good question. He hasn't turned up yet, so unlike him." Barry brought up, and then took out a present for both him and Frankie. "Here, just a little token."

"Awww, thanks Barry! I'll love it!"

Matt watched as Frankie hugged Barry once again. He wondered if Frankie had a certain thing for him. From the way she acted, it just seemed to make it quite possible that something could happen between the two of them.

"Thanks Barry, I've got you one too. It's at home though, I'll give it you later on."

Barry nodded in thanks, as Matt felt something.

Coming around the corner, he felt like something was coming, so he looked.

What he saw, was surprising, for him, and the others.

"Haha, and then Barry went like past Mach 1 and slammed his fist right into Tony's metal mouth, knocking him down. Ooh, I also didn't tell you about the time that Matt made this awesome gun that fired different elements out, and saved us all from Blackout, and Girder. Just last week, Barry and the Arrow went nuts, tried to kill Matt, and he took them both down. It was so cool. And then there was the bomb that was going to go off, but we all took care of it, no big deal."

"Wow, you miss a little, you miss a lot it seems."

"Yeah, you're not wrong. But, while you've been away, I've been coming up with costume ideas, if you ever wanna become a hero, it's gonna be awesome! I've even tried coming up with ways to use your explosive powers further, and am developing gloves, so you can launch the explosions."

"Awww, you didn't have to do that for me."

Cisco scratched his reddening cheek.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I just, kinda like doing things for…"

"Cisco, you sweetheart."

Bette finished after Cisco, as they came into the Cortex, and everyone immediately noticed how his, and her arms were linked. Both seemed to be okay with it, and Matt was just surprised that Bette was back.

"Bette, you're here! And you didn't even tell me!"

Bette looked towards Matt, then felt her lips curl upwards.

"Matt, there you are you son of a gun. Come here."

Bette wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, who hugged her right back.

Unlike last time, Caitlin showed no jealousy towards them, since now she had Matt for herself. She wasn't going to give him up either. She, loved the very idea that the pair had met once again, while Frankie looked on with confusion.

"Hey, Bette. You didn't even call or anything…and you came in with Cisco…"

He could see Cisco's eyes running across Bette, and he smiled gently. He was, glad if there was a little something, something going on between the two of them. He was, pleased for her, and for him as well.

"Aah, I came to see Cisco, and all, and you of course. I'm in town for the holidays, and thought I could see you, and see what's going on…" Matt went towards Frankie, and pushed the young girl forward. "See, this is what I am talking about when I said I'm behind. I don't even know who this is. Who is she?"

Matt's smile grew wider.

"This is Frankie, and you could say that I am her, Father."

Bette's eyes went towards Frankie, furrowing, then went towards Matt once more.

"Okay, unless you got Jenna pregnant, at like ten years old, or something, then you could not have a teen-"

"She's adopted you idiot." Matt explained, then hugged Frankie's head to his chest. "But, it doesn't mean that she isn't any less important to me." Matt covered, as Frankie hugged Matt tightly as well. "But yeah, I adopted Frankie, she's a Metahuman like us."

"Dad, who is this girl again?"

Bette almost melted when she heard Frankie call Matt 'Dad' it was just so cute in her eyes. Even for Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco, they couldn't be more happy to hear such things.

"Well, this girl is someone I went to school with, and she's a best friend of mine, known her for years since school and before I got you, we had to deal with some business of hers, and now, well, she's a Metahuman like us, and such. I suppose, she could be kinda like your Aunt or something since we're that close."

Matt then witnessed a side of Bette he didn't expect, and saw that she was gushing brightly.

"I have a Niece! Geez, I already love you!"

"Ooh!"

Frankie let out a surprised gasp, as she hugged Frankie tightly.

Matt and the others were quite surprised to say the least.

"I didn't expect you to go full Auntie Bear mode."

Matt joked, only for Bette to hug Frankie even tighter.

"She's so cute though, I love her forever. I just can't believe you adopted this Angel. She's perfect."

Frankie felt awkward about that, but love was love, and she had barely received it, and now she was, she loved it.

"Well, yeah. It came as a surprise to me too. But, still. It doesn't matter, she's my, child now I guess. She's wicked smart, and cool. But yeah, she's generally awesome." Matt glanced towards Caitlin. "We have to go, don't we?"

"There's no rush. We can stay here for a little while longer."

"Cool, then Bette…"

Matt, and Bette got to speaking with one another, catching up again once more, like old times. And even spoke about new times. The others also got involved, and had a good laugh with one another, which seemed to be a rarity for this kind of world.

* * *

Later on, Caitlin and Matt walked hand in hand as they went through the mall together, looking for gifts for Wells, and other people. Frankie decided to stay back at the lab with Cisco, and Bette, Barry having to go somewhere else.

"Christmas is going to be awesome, I can feel it. With friends around, it's gonna be cool."

Matt beamed out as Caitlin picked up a book, and hummed in thought.

"Hey, Matthew, do you think he would like this?"

Matt looked at the book, and honestly, he didn't know if he would like it or not.

"I don't know Dr Wells that well, so I'll go with your judgement."

"It was this or Stephen Hawking's new autobiography, and we both know how he feels about Hawking."

Matt chuckled as he took the book.

"Yeah, we do~ Okay, let's get Wells this, then we can finish for the day. I'm just glad the Meta's have decided to take a break, so we can relax, and not have to worry about people trying to murder us or anything."

Caitlin inclined her head as they paid for the book.

"Yes, a time just between us, no Meta's, and no people trying to kill us, and you're not going bonkers anymore, or evil…" The counter guy smiled weakly at Caitlin as he heard what she said, and then they left, Matt chuckling as did Caitlin. "He probably thought I was crazy."

"You are crazy baby." Caitlin pouted, but Matt brought her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, their hands still connected. "But, you're a good crazy, the crazy that I really like very, very much my lovely Cait~"

Caitlin rested her head on Matt's shoulder as they continued walking through the mall together.

As they did, they got some more stuff that they needed, admittedly some for Frankie, a lot of it for Frankie. They, couldn't stop, wanting her to be happy. Perhaps, they were going overboard, but it didn't matter to Matt right now, neither to Caitlin either, they both wanted her to have the best time.

Once finishing, they went to the underground carpark, and walked through the darkened hallways.

Since it was so dark, Caitlin could barely see, so she stuck close to Matt, the lighting was bad. But, fortunately, Matt could see, and they walked together, so they could get back to the labs, or home, wherever that was yet.

"You know, this time last year, I was…I was so down, depressed. This was the time that I had, lost Ronnie…actually, we met a year ago, didn't we?"

Matt nodded his head as he felt something odd.

As they walked, a woman stalked them.

Slowly, slipping in and out of shadows, she followed after them, with a man following behind her.

"We did yeah, it's been an entire year now. Though, it was six months afterwards that we began talking with one another."

Caitlin leaned up her head to Matt's cheek, giving it a kiss.

As she did that, Matt felt something…off.

He felt, something hot…and yet, it wasn't on his skin.

No, it felt like his soul, was on fire.

He couldn't explain it well, but he felt like fire was within his soul, and he didn't like it at all.

"Yeah, and then a few months more for us to be…together like this. Matthew, this time last year, I didn't even know how I was going to recover, and I didn't see a future in my life. But Matthew, these past months I've been with you, I've been able to move to a good place in my life, and that's with you, thanks to you."

"Me too." Matt admitted as they walked into a shop. "I, didn't know what I would expect when I got powers…but, because I did, I met you, and it's been the best thing that's happened to me…well, pretty much ever."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around Matt's body, and brought herself closer to him.

"Matthew, I lo-"

Matt stopped her when he leaned closer. Caitlin thought that he was going to kiss her, so she moved closer, only for him to bypass her mouth, and whisper in her ear softly.

"Caitlin, there's two people following us, I can feel it. Don't look around, let's just pretend we haven't felt them. I think they could be Metahumans."

At that, Caitlin paled, and it took most of her inner strength to not look around.

He pulled away from her, and chuckled.

"Anyway, Cait~ Let's get going~"

"S-Sure Matthew, let's get going."

They walked around the corner as fast as they could.

Following after them, was the girl and the boy, walking together.

A snarl came out of the girls mouth as she held up a stick, that looked sharper than it should.

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

The girl turned the corner and went to attack them, but Matt was there, and blocked it with a telekinetic barrier, stopping the attack from piercing him and Caitlin, Caitlin pushing back as Matt sighed deeply.

"Alright now, it's time to…" Matt paused, when he looked at the girls face, more shock than he had ever felt before overcame him. "J-Jean…"

Yes, it was Matt's sister.

His long lost sister, was right before him.

Yes, she was a year older, but it was unmistakeable. The long blonde hair was dirty, and she was wearing a worn out coat, and pants that looked like they had seen better days, but yes, it was Jean Stone, Matt's younger sister.

Jean's eyes shined red, Matt shocked that she had such a thing.

"Jean, it's me…Matt... it's your brother…Jean, I've missed you so much…"

Matt felt tears prickling his eyes, he didn't even register that she tried to stab him. He was becoming overcome with emotions.

Caitlin looked on with shocked eyes. She hadn't met Jean before, but she had seen images, and this girl was Jean Stone, she just looked slightly older.

"Die!"

Matt felt his heart stop right there and then, as a blast of fire crashed against him from the side. Since he didn't expect it, he was too enamoured with Jean, he received the full force of the fire-blast, smashing him against the wall.

"Aagh!"

"Matthew!"

Caitlin rushed to Matt's side, and saw that he was bleeding from his head, from where he collided with the wall. Matt felt a little dizzy, as another fireball came for Matt's body, so he raised a barrier, blocking the blast of fire, but Matt could feel it shaking a little bit.

Matt looked towards the source of the fire, and saw that there was a man that's head looked to be on fire, as well as his hands. Matt carefully looked at him as he sent another bolt of fire towards Matt, but he blocked it, stopping it from touching him and Caitlin.

Though, he couldn't be sure, he felt like he knew who this was…

"Ronnie…"

Caitlin released a gasp, looking towards the fireman and saw that indeed, it was a gruff looking Ronnie, and Jean went next to him, her eyes blazing red.

"Ronnie…and Jean, together…?"

Caitlin couldn't make sense of it.

Why was Matt's sister, with her ex-fiancée?

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, yet it was…she was, right there, with Ronnie, and she didn't know why that was.

"Die…die…die…"

Jean chanted like she was deranged, upsetting Matt.

She walked towards a car, and Matt saw that she essentially picked it up, Matt becoming shocked.

"Ooh crap…"

"She's a Metahuman…"

Caitlin murmured, as Jean threw the car right at Matt, and Caitlin.

Matt used his telekinesis to take over the car, and put it to the side, only for Ronnie to send a wave of flames at Matt.

Despite raising a barrier, he blocked the flames yes, but it was a flamethrower. The flames washed over them, the oval barrier protecting the pair of them, Matt stunned on why this was going on, he couldn't even think properly.

He could hold back Ronnie's flames well enough…but then something else happened.

Jean walked next to Ronnie, and her hands ran through the air. As it did, the winds gathered around her palms, Caitlin looking on confused.

"How can she…she lifted up a car, and threw it, yet…she's using winds…what's going on? What kind of power does she have?"

Matt didn't know either, but what he saw next frightened him.

Jean, mixed her winds with the fire, and they increased exponentially, the pressure on Matt's barriers weakened. He could literally see the cracks forming in the barrier, and knew Caitlin would be in danger if she took that kind of punishment, so he made a choice.

Because the barrier broke, Matt stood in front of Caitlin, and received the burns right from Ronnie's attack, protecting the young girl, while his clothes began burning off from Ronnie's attack, and he felt his skin burning from the attack.

"Aaaaagh!"

Matt let out a cry, as Caitlin became stunned.

"Ronnie! Please stop! Ronnie!"

She pleaded, but he didn't stop, the flames increasing.

Matt stuck his hand to the side, taking off a tire from a car, and hit Ronnie with it, so the flames would stop touching him, dropping to his knees as Ronnie fell down to the ground from the impact of the tire, Jean's eyes blazing with fury, as Caitlin rushed to Matt's side.

"Matthew, please be okay…"

She looked over him, and saw the burns.

She knew they would have to be sore, it would look like he would've been in a housefire, and the pain on his face hurt her. She just couldn't believe Ronnie, and Jean were attacking them like this, it didn't make sense.

"Ronnie…don't touch Ronnie!"

The girl put her hands on the ground, and then, something weird happened.

The ground began cracking from where she touched, and then the cracks travelled around towards Matt, and Caitlin.

"What kind of power does she have!?"

Matt exclaimed as the floor beneath them began collapsing.

Matt quickly grabbed Caitlin, flying out of the place just as it crumbled down to the ground, lower than they were on, Matt landing on the ground a fair distance away, putting down Caitlin.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to fight Ronnie, and Jean…shit…I'm sorry. They aren't in their right minds right now. Please make sure others can't get in here somehow, if others got involved, they'd be hurt, or worse, fortunately, there is no one here, don't worry about me Cait, I've got this."

Caitlin didn't want them to do it…

But she could understand.

"Okay, do what you have to do, clearly they aren't in their right minds. So, do it Matthew."

She rushed to block off the doors so no one else would be caught up in this, as Matt stood up, gritting his teeth harshly, the burns being real painful.

Ronnie stood up, and glared at Matt.

"You need to stop hurting her!"

He growled out, Matt becoming confused.

"I am not hurting her! She's my sister! Why are you with Jean!?"

Ronnie didn't answer, and sent a few fire bolts towards Matt.

Matt took to the air, and flew out of the way of the blasts, only for Jean to send a blast of air towards him from her hands. Matt put a barrier around him to block the blast of winds, only for Ronnie to fly towards him crashing against the young blonde haired boy.

As soon as he did, Matt felt the necklace being burned off Matt's neck, activating his telepathy.

" _You have to stop!_ "

" _I'm protecting Jean from this man!_ "

" _No, he's with Cait, stop it! He's not a bad guy, Jean doesn't want this! Cait wouldn't be with him if he's bad, please just stop!_ "

" _He's the one that did this to her, we have to stop it, he's got the same face. He caused this berserker state to come on, we have to force him to stop for her sake, she's been helping us, so we have to save her from this Demon._ "

Matt…heard two voices.

It was, weird.

He hadn't ever experienced that before.

He heard two voices in one. He hadn't ever experienced that before, but he couldn't stop it either. Matt, felt odd about this, but he still had to try anyway, getting through to Ronnie.

"Stop it Ronnie! For God's sake, I don't wanna hurt you! I don't want to hurt you for Caitlin's sake, please don't force me!"

He begged Ronnie as he yelled, and then Matt heard " _Make him stop._ " from Ronnie's mind, causing more confusion to him. Caitlin got behind a pillar, once blocking off the paths, looking towards the fight, wishing Matt would be safe.

"I'm going to stop you from hurting her!"

"I'm not hurting her! She's my sister, how many times do I have to tell you?!"

Matt yelled in his face, but Ronnie slammed Matt into a wall, and grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly and his flames activated. Immediately, the flames began burning his wrist, causing immense pain to erupt within him.

Caitlin looked on with fear that Matt was going to die…

That was until Matt raised his hand, sending a wave of energy right into Ronnie, slamming him against a wall, forcing him away from Matt's body, Jean's eyes blazing as she rushed towards Ronnie's body.

"Ronnie…Ronnie…Ronnie!"

She cried with anguish, as Matt felt tears prickling his eyes.

"Jean…"

Matt looked on as Jean helped Ronnie to his feet.

Her eyes looked towards Matt, and saw that he was…crying.

He was shedding tears for Jean, and slowly, her eyes began moving back to her normal colour.

"Jean…please, it's me…it's your brother…I'm not mad at you for any of this…please, come home now…please come back to me Jean…I love you Jean…Jean, please come home with me…you're my sister, and I love you…come home, with me, nothing else matters, I'll get you help, I promise, no matter what happens, I'll help you, just come with me now, and we'll all go home, together."

Jean's eyes flickered at the small voice he used, but it had a big impact, causing tears to prickle her eyes.

"Bro..."

"Yes, it's me, please remember me Jean. Please, it's alright, it's just me."

Matt attempted to move closer, to want to hug her.

But then her eyes turned red, and she put her hand on the wall.

As soon as she did, the building began to shake around, the roof cracking. She, manipulated the molecules, making the roof shake more and more.

Matt's eyes went upwards, and saw the roof above him was crumbling down.

"Jean please stop!"

He pleaded as he used his telekinesis to force the rubble away from him, landing near on the ground. He did this several times, as it kept coming down and down, he was glad that there wasn't any people around…

Until he heard it from Caitlin's mind.

" _Oh God, it's going to crush me, I can't make it out in time._ "

His telepathy worked like that, so he stopped what he was doing, and flew towards her at speeds even Barry would be very impressed with, it was that fast.

"CAITLIN!"

He pushed her out of the way just in time to save her from being crushed and used his telekinesis to protect her within a bubble of telekinetic energy, unfortunately Matt's body was buried underneath the rubble, debris before he could do himself, a large piece of the roof smashing against his head, so he could only concentrate on protecting Caitlin, even though he felt like he was going to pass out more and more rubble falling on his body, crushing his already pained body.

"MATTHEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

She let out a bellowing scream, a cry of anguish at seeing the man she had grown to love being buried.

"Come on Jean, let's go now, he's probably dead, he can't hurt you anymore. Come along sweetheart, I'll protect you from him and others who want to hurt you."

Ronnie looked on for a few moments, as he pulled Jean away from the wall, stopping the shaking.

As soon as she did, Caitlin's protective bubble stopped being around her, allowing Caitlin to desperately dig for Matt's body, hoping, praying that he hadn't died in all of this, so they could be, together.

Jean looked at Ronnie, and then took her hand, rushing out of the area, leaving Caitlin to dig for Matt's body.

"Matthew! Please, don't be dead! Matthew please, I love you Matthew, please don't be gone! Please…Matthew, I love you so much…please, we haven't even really begun our new life together, you can't be dead yet my love…I love you Matthew…please don't be gone…"

She cried with heavy tears flowing from her eyes, desperately digging. She wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop.

She couldn't even comprehend that Matt had just been assaulted by Ronnie, and Matt's sister Jean. It was so tragic.

When she finally made it through the rubble, she saw Matt was unconscious, so she continued digging, the stuff she could move at least. She also saw a large wound on his head, blood pouring from it.

"Matthew, please wake up baby…please…I love you..."

She stroked his bruised face while crying, trying to rouse him.

He moved side to side, and then his eyes slowly opened.

"Caitlin…"

"You're okay." She sobbed, continuing to stroke his face. "Matthew, I can't move this stuff off you…it's too heavy…"

Matt looked down, so he sent a wave of telekinetic energy outwards from his body, blasting off the rubble, then Caitlin hugged him tightly, petting the back of his head, laying kiss after kiss on his forehead, face, which was burned and bruised (as was most of his body thanks to Ronnie, and Jean) and then laid her lips against his own.

Matt saw his necklace far off to the side, using his telekinesis to bring it towards him, holding it tightly, so the telepathy didn't overwhelm him.

"Caitlin, what happened to Ronnie, and Jean…?" He felt a surge through his skull. "Aah, my head..."

She didn't want to tell him, but she didn't have a choice now, she had to do this to tell him what happened, even if it was breaking her, and him, and she took off her scarf, placing it on Matt's head, so at least help stop the bleeding.

"They left, when you saved my life…you saved me Matthew, thank you so much, you lovely man."

"Caitlin…Jean tried to kill me…and Ronnie did too…"

She saw tears coming from his eyes, and she cried also for Ronnie causing this pain to Matt, while he was protecting her, only making her love Matt even more than ever.

"I know sweetheart, I know…I'm here."

"I'm here for you too."

Caitlin cradled Matt's head, continuing to kiss the top of his head, while Matt hugged Caitlin's body, the pair devastated that they were going to be going through something like this now.

"Come on Matthew, let's get you treated. You can't stay like this."

Caitlin stood up, and helped Matt to his feet, his arm around her for support, and she supported him by hugging him from the side. She just felt so…sorry that Matt had to go through something like that from her former fiancé, and his sister, cursing that she couldn't protect the new man that she loved…and secretly wished he didn't hear her confessing she loved him, she wanted to do that on her own terms, but it didn't make it any less true…she did love him, she just wasn't ready to say it yet.

* * *

Once getting to the lab, and seeing that it was empty, Caitlin led Matt over to the medical area, and began treating his wounds.

"It seems like you've suffered 3rd degree burns over 60 percent of your body, and you've got a concussion from that wound on your head, though it is healing at a rapid rate." Caitlin began, as she cleaned his wounds, the man grimacing at the touches. "Sorry." She added, seeing the discomfort he had. "But, it seems like they are healing as well. You have amazing regenerative capabilities, with anyone else they would be permanently scarred, but yours should heal up in a day or so, though it might be tender for a few days, you really took a beating from them. But, the real question is…"

"Why are Jean and Ronnie together?"

Caitlin nodded her head, seeing his discomfort.

"Yes, I don't understand why they are, and why they attacked you…I don't understand. Do they, know one another? Before all this I mean? And her powers, it was like she had super strength, wind based abilities, and also seemed to be able to break apart the walls by touching them…I don't understand."

Matt didn't understand either, and he could see that Caitlin also looked to be in discomfort.

"Caitlin, how are you feeling?"

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're okay, because you're not. You can talk to me, I am here for you."

Caitlin bowed her head downwards, sitting down beside him. His hand encompassed around her own hand, holding it tightly. Her eyes went to his burned face, and her smile slowly faded. It turned down to depressed, and Matt could see that she was on the verge of tears, and seeing that, broke his heart.

"I don't know what to think to be honest, I thought Ronnie was gone. But, now, Ronnie, was there, and he attacked you. Ronnie's not the same Ronnie that I knew, he attacked you, he burned you, and he was with your sister, and she tried to kill you…I don't know what to think Matthew. I'm, torn right now on what to think. I don't know whether to be overjoyed that Ronnie is alive, or scared that he is like this, and tried to kill you, I can't…I don't know what to think Matthew…"

Seeing that face, that she had, Matt really could understand.

Moving his head towards her own, he kissed her cheek, and the stroked her hand.

"Don't worry Cait, we'll get to the bottom of-"

"Can we keep it to ourselves for a little while? Just until we wrap our heads around this all?"

The sudden request didn't come as a surprise to Matt, since he understood the same thing.

"Of course we can Cait, of course. We'll try and find them ourselves, and see what's going on. Perhaps, this is just a misunderstanding or something, it has to be. I just know that it is Cait, don't worry we'll sort this out, somehow."

Caitlin rested her head on his shoulder, stroking his burned hand.

She also saw his wrist, and how burned that was. Ronnie really did a number on Matt, and so did Jean. She almost felt like crying with the amount of pain she saw Matt in, and how he disregarded his life, already suffering the burns and the heartache of his sister attacking him, to save her life, only making her love him even more…

But, she also felt torn now. With Ronnie, back, and Matt right beside her, who she already knew she felt, strong emotions for, she didn't know what she was going to do, she felt torn about all of this, and wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

* * *

The next day, there had been a break in of a lab called Mercury Labs. The gang had gathered, including that of Bette, Caitlin, Matt, Frankie, Barry, Cisco, Wells, and Joe himself. They were going over what has been going on.

Matt himself, still was bruised and some burns due to what happened the previous day, and though they asked, neither Caitlin nor Matt revealed anything about it, preferring to keep it to themselves for the time being. It was healing though, Matt still felt it being tender to touch, his skin that was.

"The witness described seeing a yellow blur just like the one that killed Barry's mother."

Joe spoke up, as Matt's mind briefly flashed with the image of something. It flashed with the image of the man in yellow, and when he was attacked by him. He remembered, when he was turning evil, he was attacked by that person. And he also remembered that he attacked Matt and Joe too, Joe briefly looking at Matt when he said it.

"Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho." Cisco brought up, only to get a questioning look from Barry. "That I wasn't trying to give him a name."

"The crime scene at Mercury Labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults, and the witness said he was looking for something. Whatever it was, he wanted it badly enough to kill for it."

Barry explained as Matt felt Caitlin's hand on his own hand. She looked towards him, and he looked at her back, squeezing her, and moved closer.

"Don't worry Cait, I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you."

Caitlin bequeathed Matt with a genuine smile, and wouldn't stop the smiling that she was having either, and even with Ronnie, she still smiled for him, and took care of him.

Frankie looked towards Matt who seemed deep in thought.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Matt was snapped out of the thoughts he were in, and gave a slight smile towards Frankie.

"O-Oh, nothing sweetheart, nothing at all."

Bette looked over Frankie's shoulder as Matt said that, taking her hand gently.

She knew that he was lying however, she wasn't hearing the truth right now.

She didn't like that either, she wanted to hear the truth.

Seemingly not sure of what was going on between them, Joe continued on the conversation with the others, directing his question towards Dr Wells than anyone else.

"Doctor, what do you know about this Mercury Labs?"

Wells, didn't answer.

He looked between Matt, and Caitlin, and his hands, were shaking.

Tightening his hands did little to relieve his worries, of whatever they were.

"Doctor?"

Joe called again, but he didn't answer.

"Dr Wells?"

Cisco called, snapping Wells out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes. Mercury was one of S.T.A.R Labs' major competitors until our little setback, and then it catapulted to the forefront led by Dr Christina McGee, brilliant but egocentric physicist."

Wells explained as he got up the information on her. Cisco looked towards it, as Caitlin and Matt looked down at the ground, trying to comprehend what was going on. Not with the man in yellow, but with someone else entirely.

"Says here Dr McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop, and I quote, prototypes for the technology of the future."

"Well, I'll be. Tina's messing with tachyons, superluminal particles. Of course."

Wells seemed intrigued more than anything else, and Joe was confused on what was going to happen. Bette noticed that something was off with Matt, furrowing her eyebrows towards him, and wondered what was going on.

"So what could someone do with one of those…"

Wanting to know the answer, Wells helped him with the words.

"Tachyons."

"Thank you."

Wells shrugged his shoulders, and then Cisco brought up something.

"Well, I don't know. Become invincible? If you could devise a matrix stable enough to harness their power, you could travel faster than light."

"He's gonna try to get them again, so we need to get what Mercury has and use it as a lure."

Bette spoke up, earning a nod from Wells, who turned towards Caitlin and Cisco.

"Exactly right. Cisco, Caitlin, let's start engineering a trap."

Cisco nodded right away, and got up from his seat. Caitlin on the other hand didn't know what to say, she just seemingly was lost in whatever it was that she was in right now, she felt unsure of what to even say right now.

Once Cisco went away, Bette walked closer to Matt's body and sat down.

"Hey, what's going on Matt?"

"Erm, just something's personal…say, could you keep an eye on Frankie for me for a little while? I just need to go and see someone…" His eyes briefly went towards Caitlin who was in no shape to think straight right now. "…Please? For me?"

Bette nodded her head as she glanced towards Frankie, and then Caitlin.

"Sure, take as much time as you need, sweetheart…but, what's going on?"

"I can't say yet…it's something horrible, and great at the same time."

"If it's great, why do you look like you've just lost your best friend?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Because, in someway's, I probably am."

That didn't do anything to relieve her worries, and she felt it deep inside of her heart that Matt was going through something difficult.

Matt then stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving Bette to wonder what was going on, it was the same for Frankie. They both knew something was going on, but they didn't know what that something was.

* * *

Matt walked into his club, having called Hartley.

He couldn't ask Cisco, he was busy, and he tried Hartley, hoping that he could help.

However, as he went to the back room, he heard Hartley's voice.

"Please, tell them that their son wishes to speak with them."

[I'm sorry Mr Rathaway, they don't wish to converse with you.]

Matt could see Hartley's lips drop down into a depressed state.

"But, surely, it is Christmas, I thought that maybe-"

The phone went dead, and Matt could feel Hartley's pain, he didn't even have to say anything, Matt could feel it from where he was.

Matt folded his arms as Hartley sighed to himself, Matt could feel his waves of sadness from where he was though.

Matt knocked on the door, and entered.

"Hey, Hartley."

"Matthew, you s-said you needed something?"

Matt walked closer, and sat beside him.

"Hartley, before that, are you okay?"

Hartley diverted his eyes.

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not fine. Tell me, what's wrong Hartley? What happened?"

Hartley looked up from his position, and then his brows lowered.

"Matthew, I…you see, no. It doesn't matter. So, what can I do for you?"

"It can wait, until you tell me what's going on. I don't like seeing you sad like this Hartley."

Hartley turned towards Matt, gaining a small smile.

"You know, that's the kindest thing you could say to me, thank you."

"I didn't really-"

"You don't like seeing me sad." Hartley cut him off. "That, is a very beautiful thing to say to me, thank you." Matt smiley gently as he patted his leg. "Now, what is it that you wanted me to do exactly?"

Matt didn't know if she should ask now, seeing Hartley's depressed looking face.

"Well…it's just, we're tracking a man that can turn himself on fire, I was wondering if there's a possible way to do that?"

Hartley got to thinking and using his brain, he could think of a few ways.

"I do have a way to track some ionized particles, but it could be difficult, though if you knew of his last location, then maybe it could be easier."

"Aah, thanks Hartley, this means…a great deal to me."

Matt admitted, and Hartley was about to nod, when he thought of something else entirely.

"Matthew, before we get to work, could you indulge me for a few moments?"

"Indulge you with what?"

Hartley nodded his head, and brought out a box. Matt looked at the box, it looked beautifully decorated.

"I, got you a present. Usually, it wouldn't really cross my mind to get another a present, but I got you one, just because, you were there for me, like no one else has been before."

"Aah, Hartley, you're awesome, so no worries."

Hartley shook his head, as he looked at the box.

"Open it."

"Y-Ya sure? It's not even Christmas yet."

"I won't be seeing you at Christmas, so yes, I am sure."

Matt unwrapped the present, and opened the box, and what he saw, was shocking to say the least.

What he opened it too, was a golden watch, with small diamonds that ran around the clocks head.

"W-Wow, Hartley, this is…beautiful."

"It's not just beautiful, it also can be used to store things too." He clicked the side of the watch, and the clocks head opened, to reveal a small compartment. "I also added some other functions, that could be useful. I couldn't think of many different gifts for you, but this is what I thought could be good."

"O-Oh, that's lovely Hartley, thank you very much. You didn't have to get me anything at all, but you did, so thank you. I've got you something, but I'll have to get it from home."

Hartley ran a hand across his ear, then folded his arms.

"Well, thank you. Also, I just wanted to do this."

Matt watched as Hartley leaned closer, then swiftly kissed his cheek, before Matt could even think, he was stunned Hartley would do that.

He was all kinds of confused, his eyes rolling back into his head with said confusion as Hartley chuckled.

"Just once is enough for me, thank you for the indulgence."

"A-Ah, Hartley, y-you know I'm…not...attracted to males, right?"

"I know, and I respect that, but a man can dream, can't he? You accept me regardless, so it doesn't matter if you aren't, I just wanted to do it once. Besides, you're cute, and I like cute, and you're quite intelligent, I like that, and your cheek is soft, it's nice. Actually, it's always been a long time fantasy of mine to-"

"I don't need to hear that."

Matt cut him off, patting him on the shoulder gently.

Hartley chuckled, finding himself enjoying this.

"It involves bondage."

"Oooookay, that's…no need to involve me with that now. You can fantasize all you like, even about me if you like, just please don't tell me."

Hartley ran a finger over his lips.

"Lips are sealed."

"Good…also Hartley, ever try and kiss my lips, and I will punch you in the head, hard. Nothing against you, I'd say the same to anyone that isn't Caitlin, male or female, but I don't want anyone other than Cait to kiss me."

"Yes, I thought you might, and I won't, I know the boundaries and I respect them."

Hartley chuckled, knowing where the line was and wouldn't cross it, even if he wanted to. He didn't want Matt to be uncomfortable around him, it was the last thing he wanted, but this was a good chance for him just once to do what he did.

"Hartley, I happened to hear you on the phone…I didn't get it all, but…you're not busy at Christmas, are you?"

Hartley turned his head downwards.

"No, I'm not."

"Why did you lie? To me? I thought we had an honesty between us."

"How am I supposed to tell you that my parents don't want anything to do with me because I came out to them, and that I am spending Christmas alone? Doesn't it sound pathetic?"

Matt shook his head, gently rubbing Hartley's back.

"There's nothing pathetic about that Hartley, or you either, nothing pathetic I can see. It takes real strength to do that, and I admire you for that, and I'm sorry your parents don't see you for the great guy you are." Hartley could feel his face slightly turn red, as Matt continued rubbing his back. "Why don't you spend Christmas with me, Caitlin, and Frankie? Even coming to this gathering at Iris' place."

"Iris doesn't want me to go around, I know she only invited me because you insisted."

"Even then, I want you to come. No one should spend Christmas alone. I won't let you spend Christmas alone."

Hartley inhaled a deep breath, then offered Matt a kind smile, a smile Matt rarely had seen before.

"I don't like crowds of people."

"Then, I'll make sure to come round to yours and we can have a drink together on Christmas. Just the two of us, I promise."

"…That would be nice." Hartley admitted, then a sly smile overcame him. "And if you want to wear that outfit again for me I wouldn't mind."

Matt chuckled.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Then, we should be getting to work."

"Yeah, let's!"

Matt cheered, and the pair got to work on a way to track down ionized particles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jitter's, Iris herself was just getting a cup of coffee, and was planning to head to the club soon enough. Though she didn't plan on having, Caitlin show up right there, and then, and knew something was off when seeing her.

"Iris."

Caitlin spoke up, catching Iris' attention.

"Caitlin. What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

Caitlin denied her worries while shaking her head.

"Oh, it's been a long day."

Iris looked at the time, and saw that…it couldn't really be all that long.

"It's only noon."

Caitlin held herself, recalling what happened the previous day.

"I didn't sleep much last night."

"Yeah, me either."

Iris explained, though Caitlin didn't know what she was talking about. All she cared about right now, is what she saw yesterday with Ronnie, and Jean, and kept wondering why they were together like that, and why they attacked Matt.

"Um, so I was catching up on your blog, and this story caught my eye about a man whose head and hands burst into flames along with a long blonde haired woman that could shoot out gusts of air from her fingertips?"

"The burning man and wind woman?"

Iris guessed, and saw that Caitlin was nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah."

Caitlin nodded her head, so Iris got into a thinking pose.

"I haven't really updated that story in a while, but there are some reports that I could send you."

Caitlin was happy about that, since she thought that it would be for the best right now.

"That'd be great. Thank you."

Iris waved her hand, she didn't mind all that much honestly.

"Can I ask you something, girl-to-girl?"

Caitlin didn't know where Iris was going with this.

"Sure."

In the end, she didn't have a worry in the world, and just knew that something had to go down like this, she needed to have an answer for why Barry was behaving the way that he was, and what she could do about it.

"Barry's been acting different around me lately, like he's keeping some sort of secret from me. Is there anything that you know about that I should know about?"

Caitlin couldn't hold it in, but she tried her best, and looked as guilty as sin.

"Not that I can think of." She lied through gritted teeth, knowing she can't reveal anything right now. But, still she offered Iris something that could help her, perhaps. "However, if you feel like Barry's keeping something from you, you should probably just ask him yourself."

Iris expected an answer like that, but she still had to try at the same time.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Iris smiled, as did Caitlin.

"Of course."

Caitlin bowed her head, and was about to leave the area, when Matt came into Jitter's.

She was surprised, but she saw that he was walking over towards her. She waited for him, Iris having already gone into a different part of Jitter's, and didn't see Matt entering.

Making it to her, he stood uncomfortably before her, and hugged himself.

"Hey, how are you feeling Caitlin?"

"Erm…not sure how to tell you. Is there something wrong?"

Matt, didn't know how to say this.

While he wanted her to be happy…he knew that if they did find Ronnie, and he was of his right mind, it would probably going to end their relationship. It, wasn't something that he wanted. He didn't want to leave Caitlin, but he couldn't put his own selfish desires and could use that to help her find Ronnie, and he find Jean.

"I, have found a way to track down Ronnie, maybe."

Caitlin gasped, moving closer to him.

"How…"

"Well, I know someone that, helped me rewire this device to track down Ronnie's, ironized particles, and we should be able to track him down if we track from last location he was at, maybe. Hopefully, this time in a less homicidal mood than he was in beforehand."

"Ooh Matthew…you really went out of your way to track Ronnie for me?"

"Yeah…I did, because I care about you, Cait."

He smiled out, though he felt like he was being broken down by the second. His sister tried to kill him, Ronnie tried to kill him, and now he was helping the woman he love, reunite with her former fiancée, which could probably end their relationship…but, he had to do it for Caitlin, and himself, even if it was going to break him down.

* * *

Sometime later, Matt, and Caitlin found themselves walking down a flight of stairs, with Matt holding the device. Since it was near the place they were attacked, they thought that this would be the best place to find them.

"We follow the ionized particles, and that should lead us right to him, and hopefully Jean as well."

Matt said, as Caitlin nodded her head.

"The CPMs are increasing."

Caitlin announced, Matt nodding as they went down the narrow area they were in.

Drains could be heard around them, and rushing water, while they weren't underground per-say, they were near places where things of that nature could be heard, and that's what was happening right now.

As they walked, Matt saw that the device was going off, and then, it went dead all together. Matt knew that it wasn't because of the batteries however, he just knew that because they were fully charged beforehand.

"Oh, I really wish that was because the batteries were dead."

Matt spoke out, as he felt something…

He felt the same feeling as beforehand, and he knew that she was near…

It was Jean, she was near.

Looking in front of them, Matt saw that Jean and Ronnie were there, stood in the narrow hallway. Though they didn't know why that was, and why they decided to reveal themselves now, Caitlin rushed forward, and Matt did as well.

"Ronnie? Ronnie, it's me, Cait."

She called, but he didn't answer her, so Matt talked up instead.

"Jean, it's me, it's your brother. Please, it's okay. You don't have to run away anymore, I'm here now. I know you're scared, but it's okay, you don't have to be scared now, I'm here. Your big brother is here now."

He spoke slowly, trying to calm her down. But he could see that she was becoming more and more agitated. He didn't like that, wanting to help her with whatever was going on. But, he saw those piercing eyes that she had, and it felt like she was going to go after him.

"We're here to help you both." Caitlin explained, as Matt stood nearby, looking towards his sister with regretful eyes. "You were in an accident. Do you remember?"

"I'm not Ronnie."

He spat out at her, but Caitlin held her ground.

"Yes, you are. You're Ronnie Raymond."

Ronnie once again shook his head, and glared at Matt who readied himself for another fight.

"I'm not Ronnie. I told you that. Now get away from me."

His bark was definitely not as worse as his bite, as Matt could feel the heat that was dancing on his skin.

"Look, we need to take you back to S.T.A.R Labs. We'll help you remember who you are."

"Why aren't you dead? You should be for what you did to Jean."

"I haven't done anything to Jean, if anything, something's happened to her, not because of me, I've not even seen her for a year! She's been with you, so what's gone on, and why are you with my sister?"

Ronnie didn't accept that, and he put his hands out, flames bursting forth. Matt pushed Caitlin behind him as Ronnie grabbed Matt's wrist again, causing fire to run across his wrists, burning him, but he got close, and Matt saw, a change within Ronnie, like something else was, taking over.

"Firestorm."

That word, seemed to mean something.

Matt didn't know what though.

"Firestorm…"

Matt didn't know what that was, as the pain increased, so he shook the fire off his wrists, seeing his burns again, Ronnie cocking his hand up, fire dancing within his palms. Matt put his hand up, and sent a blast of energy towards the flames Ronnie sent at close range, knocking them both down.

Caitlin bent down to Matt as Jean did the same to Ronnie, helping them up.

"Ronnie please, please don't attack Matthew. He helped me find you, please come back with us. Both of you. Jean, your brother doesn't want to hurt you, he wants to help you, please don't do this to him."

Ronnie raised his hand to fire a blast of fire right towards Matt once more, but Matt got their first, sending a concussive blast right back at Ronnie, knocking him off his feet, sending him down the hallway, apologizing to Caitlin within his mind.

Then he stood up, as Jean's eyes blazed.

"Jean, please don't do this. I love you, I raised you...wasn't I a good brother? Did I...fail you? Is that why you're angry at me? I tried my best...was it not good enough? Was I, not good enough?"

Caitlin felt for Matt at that time, understanding roughly on what he had gone through and now seeing Jean turning on him, must break his heart, more than Caitlin seeing Ronnie again.

"Ronnie…Ronnie…Ronnie! Don't touch Ronnie!"

She cried out, then she did the unthinkable to Matt.

She held out a stick, and tried to stab him. He was so stunned that he didn't even react fully in time, and received a stabbing to his stomach, Matt releasing a small cry "Aaaah!" as the stick felt like a knife somehow, Matt stopped it puncturing too hard by pushing Jean back.

Ronnie came back, grabbing Jean, and flew off with her down the hallway and out of the building, leaving behind a devastated and bleeding Matt.

* * *

A small time later, Caitlin was once again patching Matt's stomach up along with cleaning the wound on his wrist from Ronnie's flames, and while he knew that Jean wasn't herself, he was mentally breaking right now. Even the thing about the man in yellow seemed trivial right now, he couldn't think about that.

Everyone was getting ready for it, he just couldn't. He did feel bad for Barry and all, but this time, he had his own problems to deal with.

He though, knew Caitlin was suffering as well, and knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on either.

"Caitlin." Matt began, as he tried to sound soft. "Don't worry. Now that we know he's out there, we will find Ronnie again and Jean as well."

Caitlin wasn't as thrilled about that either.

"Why so we can throw them in the accelerator with all the other Metahuman psychos?"

"So we can help them, not do that. We're not gonna lock them away, they need help, and we'll do that."

Matt spoke up, so Caitlin shook her head.

"There's no point. Seeing him like that, repeatedly attacking you…I don't think I can handle it. Ronnie and Jean, tried to kill you, multiple times. I don't understand...and looking at you like this, so many wounds on you. If you didn't have that regenerative capability you have, you'd be dead by now. If Jean got deeper into your stomach, she could've..."

Caitlin couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't accept that Ronnie was doing this to Matt, and Jean either. Jean looked feral yeah, but Ronnie seemed to have some sense to him, and he was attacking Matt with the intention to kill him, it just didn't make sense to her.

Matt released a breath, then looked down at the ground.

"I used to play this game in my head. What would I give up for just one more minute with Jean? My home, my career. The rest of my life? Today I finally got that minute. Then I wish I hadn't. Seeing Jean like that, broke me. She tried to kill me, and I don't know what's happened to her, or what I can do to help her. I don't think I can handle it. I've lost her once again, because I couldn't save her."

Caitlin inhaled a breath, wrapping her arms around his body. When he winced, she knew how damaged he really was, but put on an expression that wouldn't reveal it.

"I'm so sorry."

Matt shook his head, wrapping his arms right around her.

"No, I'm sorry about Ronnie. Maybe if I hadn't of gone, you could've convinced him to come back. Clearly, they have it out for me, and I don't know why either. It's all my fault, I shouldn't of gone. I thought that I was doing the right thing…but, clearly I wasn't. I'm sorry, I have to go. I can't do this anymore, I can't. I can't lose her all over again, I'll break..."

He broke the hug, and went towards the door, his heart shattering by the second.

"Matthew, wait…"

She couldn't stop him, as he left.

Bette who happened to be walking past, watched as he was going.

"Matt, what's going…" He was out of the door before she could finish. "…on?"

Bette blinked in confusion, as Caitlin walked out of the room.

Bette's eyes went towards Caitlin and saw that she was pretty shaken up.

"Caitlin, what's going on?"

Caitlin didn't know what to say, as she fiddled with her fingers.

"We…We finally found Ronnie, and Jean." Bette bit her bottom lip as she continued. "But, they weren't the same as before. Jean, and Ronnie, both tried to kill Matthew, they weren't, in their right minds. They went insane, and tried to burn him, stab him, and other things. Even he protected me, and now…"

"I understand now." Bette spoke up. "Probably can't be easy for him, now that not only is his sister trying to kill him, but your fiancée is back, and well, it's pretty clear what probably is going on in his mind."

"What would Ronnie have to do with any of this?"

Bette hugged her upper-body as she spoke next.

"Well, with him back, isn't it obvious that you're going to go towards him, and have your thoughts on him now? It's clear to me, and with the history Matt's had with women and issues with, neglect and people hurting him…well, it's obvious what he came to the conclusion of. Not that I'm saying it to make you feel guilty or anything, it's just an obvious fact. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not. But to Matt, it's clear, once Ronnie came back, you and he effectively became on borrowed time, before Ronnie comes to his right mind again, and you, enter back with him, and basically just leave Matt to his own devices."

"I wouldn't-"

"I'm just saying, that's how I could see it happening. I'm not saying you would, but you've got to see it from his side too. He's lost his elder brother, his parents are pretty much abusive assholes that want him gone, his younger sisters turned nutty and tried to murder him, Sara, is dead, one of the only people, I believe really cared about him, and now the dead fiancée of the girl he really cares for and might even love is back and tried to murder him, it's clear that you'd want him back, and when he comes back, Matt's the kind of guy that would make the girl he really cares for, loves, whatever you want to call it, have the best kind of life, even if he wasn't in it, and even if it broke him, he'd want you and Ronnie to…well, you know the rest. Anyway, I've gotta get back to helping Cisco, and the others. Just, don't hurt him, whatever happens, whatever you decide, try and do it gently, because I won't let anyone hurt him, you know?"

Bette walked out of the room, once picking something up for Cisco, leaving Caitlin to ponder what was going on.

Caitlin could understand now.

Searching for Ronnie, must be hard for Matt, even she could see that. Yes, she understood now, she really did, and while she was heartbroken…he must be feeling destroyed right now. All she had been saying is how Ronnie is this and that, and he, had been there for her…she could understand now.

* * *

Matt sat in his bar, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. He couldn't take it, seeing his sister like that, and also the fact that she had attacked him not only once, but twice now, it wasn't something that he could understand, why she was doing that to him, it wasn't something that Matt liked honestly.

He picked up a bottle, forgoing the glass, and just drunk straight from the bottle.

He continued doing it, again and again, trying to wash away the sadness that he was having in him right now. He, couldn't do anything, he couldn't even breath right. Just seeing Jean like that, with Ronnie, it was very devastating to say the least.

The picture in his hand, was of three people. One was Matt, as a child, around 11 years old, then there was Jean, a little younger, and then there was an older man there, that looked to be around Matt's age, maybe a little younger. He looked quite like Matt actually, and that was due to him being Matt's elder brother.

" _Bro, I'm sorry…I failed you. You said, I should keep Jean safe…I couldn't in the end. I tried, I really tried, but she doesn't want anything to do with me…she really doesn't, I can't handle this bro, everything is going wrong again…Jean's gone mad, and Caitlin's fiancée's back…it's only a matter of time there, I know how she feels about him…so, that leaves me with…I don't even know bro, I really don't. I'm sorry, to have failed you. At least I have Frankie, my amazing daughter...I wonder if I'm doing a good job...Jean's gone mad...is Frankie going to do that too...am I just a terrible parent...? A terrible person...?_ "

Matt inhaled, and exhaled, trying to calm himself down, but it was very difficult to do.

He couldn't in the end, and he ended up crying onto the picture as he drunk.

While drinking, his eyes began flickering red once again.

Matt's evil side was slowly breaking through once again, it was becoming more and more apparent that it was going to take over. A sneer appeared on his face, and he looked like he was going to murder someone, starting with...

"Hahaha, Ronnie's back is he? Little shit, I'll kill him for you Matt, don't worry. He should have already been dead anyway, I'll just help him along to the afterlife hahahaha."

Matt's eyes briefly turned blue, shaking his head.

"No, I can't...don't...I can't, please don't..."

Desperately, he clung to his head to try and stop Mentalist coming out, but it was to no avail.

His eyes went red again, chuckling deeply.

"Shhhh now, Matt. Don't worry, leave it to me, then everything will go back to normal. I'll take care of him, we'll have Jean, and Caitlin will be us, our happy family, without Ronnie. Burns me does he? I'll take his powers and burn him with it. Shouldn't be too hard, it's gonna happen in the future anyway. Tch, saving that fool, I'd rather die than save him, but maybe having fire powers would be cool. Matt, hear me? Don't try and save him, kill him."

As he said that, sparks ran through his eyes, like he was predicting a future event.

A war however was going on between Matt, and his evil side.

While good Matt was depressed, and didn't want to lose Caitlin nor his sister, he didn't want to kill Ronnie, but his negative side, very well possibly could, the struggle was deeply affecting him, the war tearing him up inside.

That was until the door opened, revealing Iris, and Hartley walking in together, seemingly having a discussion about something, his eyes shifting back to blue, Matt panting, worried what his other side was going to do if he didn't keep him under control, quickly taking out a syringe of what Caitlin made for him a while ago, injecting himself before Mentalist could return, though it would only halt it for now.

"It isn't your team Hartley, we're apart of a team, you're not the leader."

"I didn't suggest I was, I only said that I was the brains of the operation, and you're, there."

"Brains my…" Iris paused when she saw Matt's eyes, now blue, looking down at the counter. "Hey there sweetie, something…" She paused once more when seeing him bite his bottom lip and began shedding tears. "Ooh Matt, what's wrong? Come here."

She walked over, and gave him a hug, Hartley doing the same thing so they were in a three way hug scenario.

No one said anything for a minute or so, something they both knew they were needed to just stay silent, and allow Matt to continue shedding some tears, holding onto the young boy like their lives depended on it.

Matt inhaled a few breaths, then broke the hug, trying to control the tears in his eyes.

"Found my sister."

Both Iris, and Hartley blinked in surprised.

"W-What!?"

Iris exclaimed as Hartley furrowed his eyebrows, seeing there was more to it than what he revealed.

"What aren't you telling us?"

Iris looked on as Matt wiped under his eye.

"She's…gone mad. I can't really explain it, but yesterday, and today, I found her…but, both times, she tried to kill me. She just kept saying "Die, die, die…" over and over again along with some other weird things I didn't understand, and tried to kill me, quite a few times. The kicker? She's also a Metahuman."

Iris was stunned, leaning against the counter.

"Holy crap, a Meta as well as being mad. W-What powers does she have?"

Matt shrugged, he couldn't even guess.

"I don't know. They seemed to be all over the place. She could summon winds to blast me like Aang from Avatar Last Airbender..." They looked lost. "Cartoons? You know, it did another show with Korra, who's awesome. Any of this ringing a bell?" They shook their heads. "Whatever, watch it, it is good. Anyway, she could do that, she also lifted a car up by her bare hands like it wasn't a problem, and she also collapsed a carpark by just touching the walls, and even managed to use a stick as a sword, it felt so sharp like a sword yet for all intents and purposes, it was a stick. I don't even know what her powers could be."

"Those do seem quite random, I couldn't guess either…"

Iris folded her arms, as Hartley hummed.

"Hmmmm, that is a dilemma. Without seeing it for myself, I couldn't even venture a guess, but those powers do seem random. Your powers can be branched under psionic manipulation powers, telekinesis, and telepathy and maybe other applications I haven't considered yet. But, to use those different types of powers, I wouldn't class it as telekinesis, as she managed to use wind based powers without using telekinesis to control the winds, from what you have said and how quick she must have done it, and I wouldn't class her as an Aerokinetic either, due to lifting it up with her bare hands…" Hartley paused when he saw Matt's face lower. "But, Matthew. Her powers, aren't what's causing you this distress, right?"

Matt slowly nodded his head.

"I, thought that, for so long, she was…I thought she was dead. I know it sounds awful to think, but after a year, I just tried accepting it and moving on even if it was killing me…but, she's alive now, and now she is out for my blood for some reason, she tries attacking me for some weird reason that I can't understand, and it feels like, I've failed her, I was supposed to protect her from this world, and now she's a Meta out for blood with a fireman that wants me dead too. It wasn't like myself…I told you about me going to the dark side, right?" They both nodded their heads. "I, was calculating, devious, and malicious…hers was more, animalistic. It was like, she was on the prowl, it was like-"

"She was being mind controlled?"

Hartley brought up, Matt's mind flashing slightly.

"Y-You don't think…"

"I'm not sure, but if it is like that, it could be. Or, this, other side of her, could be like that, all of her darker impulses have only thoughts of death, no plan, no cognitive thought, just wanting to hurt, it might necessarily not even be about you either. She might just be after, Metahuman's, or, I don't know yet Matthew. She could even be possessed by another Metahuman, or she could be being controlled somehow with tech. But, the way you look, I don't like you being so sad, it doesn't fit."

"I have to agree Matt, you don't look good sad. I know that this is your sister, but don't think you're on your own, you have me, and Hartley, and Caitlin." Matt wondered about the last one, since with Ronnie, and all. "We're like, a team. Since this is your sister, we'll all look for her, we'll do everything that we can to find her. And trust me Matt, you didn't fail her, you searched as much as one possibly could, you were the best brother to her."

Hartley nodded, sitting beside him kindly.

"She's right, we'll all do our best for her, and you. You're not alone in this, we're together with you."

Matt smiled wider than before, hugging the pair of them.

"You're right, we're a team. We'll work this through, together. Ooh I love my team, they are the best."

The three continued to hug one another, Matt glad that he had those two around. They truly were some of the best friends he could hope for.

* * *

While that was going down, Cisco, Wells, Joe, Caitlin, Frankie, Bette (who was in disguise) and Eddie were in the lab, looking at a video camera that held the device inside of a large machine, that could erect a barrier. They had gathered a tachyon device, to lure in the man in yellow. Barry, basically was told to leave it to them, and Matt, couldn't think right, right now, so he wasn't there.

Neither could be there, dealing with personal drama in their lives.

Bette stayed so she could help them. Even though she wasn't a speedster, she still was a Metahuman, and she was going to do her best, whatever was going to happen. She just knew that she was going to have to deal with it.

"Okay. Sending out another pulse."

Cisco did as he said, while Eddie wasn't sure if this was going to work in the slightest. Nothing happened though, there was no man in yellow.

"Are you certain this trap will work?"

Eddie wanted some answers, so Cisco nodded his head.

"I've sent up at least three charges into open satellite. If anyone's looking tachyonic particles, they'll know we got them."

Cisco and the others watched with bated breath at the video camera, wanting to have some answers about it all. Nothing was happening though, nothing at all, they just waited for the outcome that was going to happen.

"Shouldn't Dad be here?"

Frankie brought up, knowing how his powers would be useful.

Eddie didn't know why that would be, but even then, it didn't matter much. His eyes were forever on the device before them.

Caitlin pushed a bang behind her ear, offering her a small smile.

"Your Dad is, going through things right now, and he can't be here. But don't worry, he'll be fine soon, we'll make sure of it."

"She's right Frankie, don't worry about dear young Dad, he's gonna be fine. He always bounces back…at least I hope so."

Bette whispered the last part so the others wouldn't hear her.

They continued to wait, and wait…

Until it happened.

The man in yellow shot into the barrier trap, and the barrier went up. It caught him, he tried rushing around to get out of it, but he couldn't. Looking at it though, Frankie felt, something odd about it, she felt like it wasn't, there.

Wells however looked excited.

"Let's see what we caught."

Eddie, Joe, and Wells turned around and walked away. Bette was going to follow them, but Cisco caught her by the arm. Turning towards him, she saw that he was concerned for her, so she offered him a smile.

"Don't worry about me Cisco, I'll be alright."

Cisco nodded.

"Be careful."

Bette walked out of the room, following the others.

Frankie went to stand to follow, but Caitlin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Frankie, you stay here sweetheart."

"But, Caitlin, I'm a Meta too. I can be useful if that thing gets out."

Caitlin knew that, but she still couldn't have Frankie go and fight the enemy like this.

"Yes, but your Dad wouldn't want you to go near that…thing. And neither do I, it's too dangerous, stay here with us, and we'll watch on from here."

Frankie sighed, and did as she was told, even if she didn't like it.

Wells, Joe, and Eddie arrive in the area where the Reverse Flash was, Bette standing nearby with a taskforce on standby. Their guns pointed at the man in yellow, Bette tightening her resolve, to fight if she needed too.

Wells rolled himself closer and closer to the barrier device.

"Cisco? Lights."

Wells ordered, so Cisco complied and switched on the lights.

As he did, the mans face was distorted, shaking around.

"Detective Thawne, would you like to read him his rights?"

Wells spoke, almost condescendingly, though that was missed on Eddie. Joe on the other hand looked on towards the yellow man, and it caused him to have more, and more questions from the man and wanted some answers as well, he wasn't going to back down either.

Eddie also noticed it, and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Joe, what are you doing?"

Eddie demanded, as Joe walked closer, and closer.

"Getting some answers." He retorted, then looked towards the vibrating yellow man. "14 years ago, you killed Nora Allen. I want to know why. You didn't answer me before, answer me right now!" He didn't answer Joe, seemingly ignoring him, so Joe demanded once again. "Why I said?"

The man in yellow didn't answer, which pissed off Joe, and then he turned towards Wells. Wells himself rasped his hands together, and showed a delightful look on his face, though that was hidden by most.

"Dr Wells, we meet at last."

His vibrating voice shook most of the members there. The police with guns, and Bette as well, who stood to the side, and readied herself for anything that could happen.

"What do you want with the tachyonic particles?"

Wells demanded from the man in yellow, but the man in yellow raised his head and then looked towards Wells with a sneer.

"My goals are beyond your understanding."

"Oh, I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast, so any trap we manufactured would have to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speeds, so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now."

As he said that, Bette looked on with a questioning look for Wells. She felt, odd about something. She then heard Cisco down the earphone that she was wearing in her ear.

[The super capacitors the containment field is fluctuating. They need to get out of there now. Bette, get out of there!]

Bette nodded, walking closer.

"Dr Wells, we have to leave."

Wells waved his hand at the young redhead.

"Not yet." Bette gritted her teeth as Wells continued towards the man in yellow. "The reason I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of The Flash."

A small chuckling could be heard, which sent a shiver down the backs of Bette, Eddie, and Joe, though Wells seemed to be content.

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all. Some would say I'm the reverse."

As soon as he said that, the thing fluctuated, the barrier that was, and Wells was grabbed by the man in yellow. The others watched on helplessly as Wells began to receive a beating of a lifetime from the man in yellow.

Bette couldn't watch on, and put her hand to her ear.

"Cisco, turn off the barrier! I'll try my best to stop him, just switch it off!"

She demanded, but she could hear in his breathing that he was less than reluctant to do it.

[If I turn it off, that thing's gonna get out, and I'm not gonna put you in danger like that!]

"Cisco, he's gonna kill Wells!"

Cisco didn't know what to do, so Bette grabbed a nearby piece of metal, and threw it at the barrier device, causing an explosion and blew it up. As soon as the barrier was dropped, a marble was grabbed from the inside of her pocket, and she launched it at the man in yellow.

However, he was simply too fast, and he avoided the blast. He rushed out of the way, and got in front of her. She raised her palm, thrusting it forward to try and touch him, but he moved out of the way of the palm strikes, then slammed a hand across her face, knocking her onto the ground.

[Bette!]

Cisco couldn't stand what he was seeing anymore, and rushed towards the area she was in, and Caitlin also called both Barry and Matt, since they were there, and then went to see if she would be able to do anything.

"Stop!"

Joe shot his gun forward, but the man in yellow dashed out of the way, avoiding the bullet, and dashed to different parts of the area. Because they weren't speedsters, they couldn't see where he was.

"Find him!"

Eddie exclaimed as he looked around. The man in yellow dashed around the area, and then he appeared in front of them all. The man stood there, confidently, he didn't even seem to be a little worried at all.

Bette got up from the ground, grabbing a nearby pipe, and threw it. just before it was going to touch him, he dashed out of the way, avoiding the blast all together, and then began taking down the taskforce of Eddie's.

One by one, they were taken down easily. It wasn't even a question of it at all, it was so easy for him.

However, when he went towards Eddie…he stopped.

He just stood before him, looking right into his eyes with those bright red eyes he had. Eddie tried to raise his gun, but the man didn't stop either, he took the gun, and threw it away, leaving him defenceless, but once again, he didn't do anything.

"Leave him alone!"

Bette rushed forward, and went to grab him.

By mere inches, the man in yellow avoided it, and then backhanded her across the face, sending her down to the ground, Eddie gasping and thrusted his own fist forward, but the man in yellow pushed him away with both of his palms, and due to the speed, he couldn't avoid it, and went down onto the ground.

Joe raised his gun, taking a fire towards him…but, then he stopped when the man in yellow came right to his face. Joe felt his breath, and felt unnerved. This person was the person who killed the Mother of Barry, and who had threatened Iris as well, something that was simply unforgivable.

"I warned you not to hunt me."

He growled out, as Bette got off the ground.

She managed to get close to him, and went for his face, to explode his head. Just before she could do it, the man grabbed her wrist, forcing it away from his body, and a dirty grin appeared on his face. Bette didn't like that, trying to move her wrist, but she couldn't do it right away, he was pretty strong.

"Leave her alone!"

Heroically, Cisco came into the room, with a laser gun Matt had made once, fired it towards the man in yellow.

He smirked, and rushed away, dropping Bette down to the ground, and Cisco rushed towards her.

"Are you okay Bette?"

Bette looked towards him, nodding her head.

"I'm fine, thanks Cisco. We've got to go and help the others."

"He's coming, don't worry."

Knowing who he was talking about, Cisco helped her to her feet and they rushed outside.

While they did, Barry arrived, and clashed with the man in yellow. The red, and yellow lightning danced together, forever entangling one another, going up into the air. The dances of lightning were beautiful, and horrifying at the same time.

But when landing on the ground, the man in yellow managed to grab Barry by the wrist, and twist it.

"Aaah!"

Barry exclaimed as the man in yellow slammed Barry against a nearby car, Caitlin and Frankie who had come outside were shocked. Neither knew what they were supposed to do against this person, Caitlin wishing Matt was there right now.

Barry tried to use a speedy punch against the man in yellow like Matt taught him how to, but he grabbed his hand, and flipped him onto his back. Barry let out a cry at the pain he received, then he felt a kick to the ribs, causing Barry to cough up bile.

Caitlin looked on as the man in yellow stood above Barry, his hand vibrating. She remembered what happened with Matt, and unlike Matt, she didn't think that the man in yellow was just going to squeeze Barry's heart.

"Barry!"

Caitlin let out a cry, as Frankie was about to move a nearby car, to hit the man in yellow, when a beam of telekinetic energy smashed against the man in yellow, sending him right off Barry's body, sending him into a nearby wall.

Caitlin let out a relieved sigh, seeing Matt land on the ground in his costume.

"Matthew…you came…"

Matt turned towards Caitlin nodding.

"Sorry I was late."

She shook her head, wiping a tear away.

Matt turned towards the man in yellow, sending another blast of energy towards him. because he was just recovering, he didn't see it until the last second. He attempted to move out of the way, but Matt's blast managed to knock half of his body towards the wall, causing the wall to begin breaking apart.

"I've got some questions for you!"

Matt growled as Bette along with Cisco came out, Bette going right next to Matt and readied herself.

"Sorry, our times not come yet. But, my boy, I'm glad to see you growing in strength all of the time, you're very useful to me."

Spat out the man in yellow, as he dashed for Matt, and Bette. Though he wasn't as fast, Matt could feel him coming so he put up a barrier as the man rushed them, the man bouncing off the barrier, Matt levitating a stone off the ground, allowing Bette to touch it and launched it without a seconds thought.

Before he could react, it was that fast, the explosion collided with him, knocking him backwards.

The man in yellow recovered from the attack, and looked at all of them.

"There's three Meta's here, think before you enter this fight."

"Make that four!"

Frankie rushed to Matt's side, using a face mask (Matt didn't know where she got that from) and stood with him, giving the man a threatening look.

Four Metahuman's, and while they weren't all speedsters, even he knew he'd have trouble with all four of them.

"Our race is not yet done. See you soon, Flash."

The yellow man dashed off, leaving the area.

However, as soon as he did, Matt felt from the side that something was amiss, so he turned to see a bolt of fire coming for his body.

"Not again!"

Matt raised a barrier, protecting him and Frankie along with Bette.

Standing close by, was Ronnie, and a deranged looking Jean. Cisco, and Barry were of course shocked to see them, they didn't know anything about this.

"Bette, we've gotta help Dad."

"Yeah, I'm with you."

Frankie however used a small coin, levitating it towards Bette due to her metal powers.

Bette nodded, running her palm across it, then Frankie launched it at Ronnie, causing the explosion to blow him off his feet. It didn't cause him much damage, since it was a small object that exploded, but still it looked like it would hurt.

Caitlin winced at that, but Matt thanked them within his head, and then walked closer to Jean.

"Jean, you need to stop this now."

"Die!"

She grabbed a stick off the ground and charged at Matt, trying to stab him, but he grabbed her wrist, pushing the stick out of her hand, and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking right into her eyes, with his own eyes.

He saw fear, apprehension, and rage within her eyes. While holding her, he began crying, trying to connect to her somehow.

"Jean, please stop this right now. Please, I can't lose you again. I can't. Please stop this now. You don't have to be afraid, I'm here. Remember, I help raise you Jean. I was there, when Mom and Dad weren't. I strove to do my best for you, so you could have the best life, don't do this now. Don't do this to our brother…he wouldn't want you to do this. Please, just stop now. I love you for God's sake. I've spent a year plus looking for you, I've been trying so hard. Maybe I didn't try enough, I don't know. I'm not perfect Jean, I've been trying for so long, and now, here you are…and I know something's happened to you, but I can help you, I love you Jean…please just come back to me…"

Matt sobbed his heart out towards her, trying to connect with her.

Though his face was covered, she recognized the voice, and slowly, her eyes began flickering, from red to blue.

"Bro…"

"Yes, it's me. Please, I'm begging you, don't break me anymore. I can't handle it Jean, after everything that's happened, I can't handle it anymore. so many things have happened this past year, but all I could think about was you, coming back to me, and my new daughter, we're here for you, a family…so, please come home with-"

"Get off her!"

Before he could finish, Ronnie sent a bolt of fire right at Matt, knocking him off his feet, smashing against the side of S.T.A.R Labs, he rolled around in pain from the already healing burns, which was sensitive to attack, now it felt even more painful.

The others grimaced, Bette tightening her hands so tight she felt like she was going to explode herself at this point from Ronnie's interference.

"Daddy!"

Frankie growled, and looked at Ronnie, moving a nearby car, and went to attack.

But before she could, Matt placed his hand out.

"It's okay, don't attack."

"But Dad…"

Matt shook his head, seeing Caitlin's face which already was full of devastation.

Matt looked towards Ronnie as he enclosed his arm around Jean, Caitlin moving to Matt's side.

Matt looked at the pair, Ronnie and Jean and felt it...

It felt protection, genuine protection, and affection for one another.

Matt didn't understand it...but right now, Flash was out, and he couldn't endanger Frankie, Caitlin or the others, so he had to make a very difficult choice, even if it was breaking him.

"Don't you hurt her. I don't care what you think of me, but don't hurt her. I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you want me to die, but you even think about hurting Jean, and I'm gonna may you pay. You won't even know what's hit you if you hurt her. That's my sister, and she seems to trust you, and she only trusts truly good people, I raised her like that, and I heard your thoughts before, how you want to protect her, and I sense no ill will towards her from you. You're Caitlin's…you're Ronnie Raymond, I don't care what you think, or what you say to us about not being him, you are him, and my sister trusts you…and she doesn't want to be with me right now, but you better not hurt her. She means the world to me, and I can't let her be hurt. And if you do hurt her, I swear to God you better not show your face around me, because I will show you why it is not okay to hurt my sister."

Ronnie's eyes flickered as Jean fell against him.

Matt lowered his eyes, knowing Ronnie wouldn't hurt Jean and was taking care of her, in his own way.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Stay away from us, both of you. Don't follow us again. Just leave us alone, and don't hurt Jean again, she's too important to me for you to hurt."

Caitlin watched as Ronnie, flew off with Jean, Matt's eyes leaking tears. Caitlin turned towards him, then she wrapped her arms around him, Matt doing the same thing, and shed tears together, the past leaving them behind.

"Matthew…"

"I tried…but, she didn't want to be with me anymore…"

The pair continued to hug one another, Caitlin holding onto Matt tightly, and wouldn't let him go. Frankie soon joined in, hugging her new Father, seeing how he truly was going though such a difficult time.

* * *

When Matt arrived at the house of Iris, he saw that, pretty much everyone had gathered. Even Barry was there, looking at the bear very strangely. Decorations surrounded the area, even there was a large tree with decorations on.

He had gone to clear his head for a little while, so Caitlin was already there along with Frankie.

"Dad, there you are!"

Frankie rushed Matt, hugging him tightly.

"Hey there sweetheart."

"Dad, you know with your sister…"

"What about her?"

Matt answered back, brushing a bang out of Frankie's eyes.

"With her now back…are you…I mean, with me and her…and you and…erm…"

Understanding, he bent down, and came to her level, holding onto her hands gently, soothingly.

"Frankie, you're my daughter now. Jean, and you, have different places in my heart. Both equally big places. Just because Jean's, alive out there, doesn't mean I'm not your Dad anymore, I'm still here for you, no matter what happens. I might not be the best, but I'll always try my damn hardest to give you the best life I can."

Frankie's lips curled upwards, as Bette smiled towards the young girl.

"Dad…you're the best. No matter what, you're the best."

"I've not been the best Dad though, have I? I'm sorry, I've been a little busy haven't I? With all this drama going on, we didn't spend much time together when I had much planned. Have I ruined your Christmas?"

Frankie shook her head, and placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek, Matt blinking in surprise.

"No, it's the best ever, and you're the best Dad ever. Come on, we're about to hang the star on top of the tree."

"Awesome sauce."

Frankie rolled her eyes, as they all walked towards the tree, seeing Iris hanging a star. Matt wrapped an arm around Frankie's shoulder, bringing her closer to watch the tree being hung with the star on top, it looked beautiful.

Caitlin looked towards Matt, seeing that he was looking away, perhaps because he couldn't face her, and she could understand why.

Once it was hung, Barry looked at the bear once more, as Matt secretly used his power to turn its head towards Barry. Barry gave it a questioning look.

"What is that bear?"

"That's Beary Allen."

Iris explained, causing more confusion for the young male.

"B-Beary Allen?"

Iris nodded at Barry's unsure face.

"Beary Allen is, you, as a version of a bear. Beary Allen."

"Why is it staring into my soul?"

Whimpered Barry as Matt moved the bears head, so it would always follow Barry, giving him a fright.

Matt turned to Frankie, along with Caitlin, the pair smiling towards her.

"Frankie, want some presents?"

"C-Can I?"

Matt nodded, disappearing out of the room, and up the stairs. Caitlin followed.

The others looked on for a few moments, wanting to see where this was going.

When they returned, they were all flabbergasted.

They were carrying, lots of presents. Matt more than Caitlin. But the sheer amount of presents, was mind boggling. Eddie and Iris used their fingers to count at least ten on Matt's side, and six from Caitlin's side.

"Holy crap, I want to be adopted by you people."

Cisco cried, as Matt placed the presents down, Joe smiling like a proud Father would.

"Your first year with a child, huh?"

Matt nodded knowingly towards him.

"We, kinda went overboard, we know."

"Next year it won't be like this. All of these aren't that expensive, if you know the right people."

Caitlin added at the end as Cisco continued to weep.

Frankie smacked her lips together, and began unwrapping presents at sheer speeds, Barry was even impressed.

"Damn, Matt, Caitlin…can you adopt me please?"

Matt walked over to Cisco, and hugged his head in a childlike manner.

"What do you think Caitlin, wanna adopt an adult Cisco?"

Caitlin shuddered, shaking her head.

"I'm not adopting Cisco."

Cisco stuck out his bottom lip, Matt letting go of his head, as Bette walked over. Matt smiled, knowing what she was going to do.

Bending down towards Cisco, Bette briefly kissed him on the lips, surprising the young man, and even Barry looked slightly jealous.

"I can't adopt you, but how about if I kiss you occasionally instead?"

"That's cool with me."

He rasped out, trying to think straight.

Bette giggled to herself sweetly.

As Frankie opened her presents, Iris walked closer to Matt, and took his hand.

"I need to talk with you."

Matt nodded, and walked away from the others.

Rounding the corner, they stood face to face.

"Hey, Iris. With everything going on, I didn't get a chance to talk much with you-"

"The thing is." She began, making sure others weren't listening. "Barry…kinda confessed to me."

Matt blinked, he didn't think Barry would just come out with it.

"I-I see…"

"Yeah, he said he's been in love with me for so long…I was so shocked. Maybe this doesn't compare to what you've got going on-"

"If it is important to you Iris, then it matters to me too. We are a team after all." Iris smiled, and hugged him, as he hugged her. "So, what else happened? Did you, respond to it?"

She looked up, shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't know what to say. There's Eddie, and then there's…it's just so complicated. Barry is…Barry, I've never thought about him like that…no, maybe, I don't know. It's so complicated. Eddie's even asked me to move in, and I've agreed."

"I see…I'm sorry about all that. But, in the end, whatever it is that you decide, do it for yourself. I've learned this past year, that if you don't make yourself happy, you can't begin to make others happy. With Rachael, I was so unhappy, I hated even going home, and now, that I'm with Caitlin, that I live for myself, I am much happier. If Eddie, or Barry is the man you desire, then do what makes you happy, and while it might hurt someone, a choice would have to be made, it's gonna hurt one of them, but in the end, it's better to give a definitive answer, than stringing them along."

Iris could understand the wisdom in that, and it probably would be something she'd say to him if he was in that situation.

"Ooh Matt, you're like my heterosexual life partner."

"Hehe, I have one of them in Bette, but I don't mind you being one either. We have grown close in this year plus of our lives."

"Yay!"

She cheered, hugging him around his neck, Matt returning the hug.

But then she remembered something.

"About your sister Matt, what happened? Weren't you...going to get her?"

"Right now Iris, my body is on fire. I literally feel my body being on fire from how many times I got burned. And there...if I had fought, Frankie, Bette, Caitlin anyone of them could have been hurt. But, this doesn't mean I've given up, I know she's alive, that's enough for me, and while fireman seems to hate me, I sensed he cared for Jean, and he really does want to protect her, even if he's going the very wrong way about it for whatever reason. Next year, I'm gonna get her back, and drag them both back if I have to, I'll just have to get creative, stronger."

"Hell yeah! That's what I like to hear Matt! We'll drag them back, and I'll help you! Hartley will too...speaking of." Iris didn't know how to frame this next but she had to know. "Say, this is going to sound strange...but, Hartley, hasn't, kissed you anywhere, has he...? He kinda mentioned it before, but I think he was lying so..."

"No, he wasn't lying. He kissed my cheek-"

"Damn it!" She slapped the wall harshly, making others jump. "He would have done, wouldn't he that internet troll!? Why Matt, why? He's...damn, that means he's going to make me do his duties for two weeks...damn it that Harry Potter wannabe, I'll get him for this..." She turned towards Matt with tears in her eyes. "Kiss me Matt right now. I need your lips."

"Iris! E-Eddie's right there, and Caitlin too..."

Iris held a hand to her face, trying to hold back some tears.

"I don't care, Hartley's won against me...h-he's bullying me Matt...constantly, he even got to kiss your cheek, that's not fair...he wins all the time that damn intelligent bastard..."

Matt didn't know what was going on between Iris, and Hartley, and he didn't wanna know either, so rather than kiss her lips, he kissed her cheek, while out of sight of the others, making her blush.

"There, is that okay?"

Iris rubbed her reddening cheek, smiling gently.

"Yes, that's fine with me...your lips are really soft...take that Hartley."

Matt chuckled awkwardly, and returned to the party at hand, leaving Iris behind still blushing and rubbing her cheek gently.

Once returning to the main part of the house, Matt couldn't lock eyes with Caitlin, it was too difficult.

Caitlin rubbed Matt's leg, and saw his forlorn face.

"Can I, talk with you?"

"Sure."

Caitlin directed Matt outside, so they could speak alone for the moment.

Once outside, Caitlin and Matt faced one another, Matt nodding his head like he knew what was about to be said.

"Caitlin, you're about to tell me that you're going to…erm, we're not continuing, are we?"

"What? A-Are you breaking it off with me?"

Caitlin was devastated to hear that, Matt knitting his eyebrows together.

"No…I mean, that's what you're going to do, right? I don't blame you, with Ronnie, back and all, I knew it would be a possibility if he returned, so I understand that you'd want to go back with him, it's the person you really-"

"Matthew." Caitlin cut him off, pulling his face towards her own with her slender finger. "You really were worried about that?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

Caitlin shook her head, as she ran her fingers across his soft face.

"You silly boy, of course you don't have to worry. Just because Ronnie's back, did you think I'd just kick you to the curb?" Matt shrugged, so Caitlin wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "I wouldn't do that to you. I know what you've been through, especially with Rachael. I don't know about you, but I'm not stringing you along, I feel genuinely about you, I really, like you, I don't want to just give that up. I mean, you've repeatedly put yourself in danger for me. Not just yesterday were you willing to sacrifice yourself for me, pushing me out of the way, after you had been burnt, and blasted, and other things, and took a roof for me, while protecting me with your powers, I find that very sexy of a man to do, you're literally my protector, and I am your healer, if you want to go that way with the thoughts. I can feel…Matthew, I just feel good with you, and I'm not going to just leave you. I'm not Rachael."

"I never said you were. You're so much better than Rachael, Caitlin."

Caitlin brushed against his face with her soft hand, Matt's cheek turning slightly red.

"That's why you've got to believe me, that I wouldn't ever do that to you. If, the time ever comes, then it's going to be hard, I'm not going to lie. I'd never lie to you. It will be difficult for me to choose because you both are amazing guys, if it ever comes down to it, but don't just think I'm automatically going to go with Ronnie. If this was the you a year ago, then yeah, I would pick Ronnie because I didn't know you. But I've gotten to know you over that year, on so many levels, and I care for all of them. We've already been through so much together, I'm not about to throw that away, and most of all, you're too cute to be let go of, especially with a butt like yours, I'd be foolish to get rid of you."

Matt chuckled at the last one, as he wrapped his arms around her, while she slapped his butt, resting her hands there.

"I'm still gonna find Ronnie, and Jean."

"Matthew…"

She didn't know how she felt about that. On one hand, she wished to find Ronnie, but on the other, she wasn't sure about Matt, and what would happen if they did, she didn't want to ruin the feelings between the two of them now.

"I know…I know there's a possibility that I could lose you, and it would hurt…but, your happiness is one of my top priorities and you are too important to me, and maybe it sounds fucking crazy for me to say this…but, even if you choose Ronnie one day, I'll still care so much for you, I'll always be around to protect you, because I know you held affections for me at one point, and you saved my life, that's enough for me. You're the best girl I've ever met, Sara comes in as a close second or third, but she clearly cared about Nyssa more than me, so it was...what it was, and you...your eyes are only on me. I've never had that before, so I am blessed to have gotten to...be with you, no matter how long it lasts."

Caitlin's bottom lip quivered, and she began shedding tears. Though, she was crying, she didn't drop her smile.

"You're so good, you know that? I've never met anyone like you before, you're so wonderful, even after Ronnie and Jean nearly butchered you, a few times, you still...want to get them back for you, and for me...you're amazing, you truly are a great man."

"It's probably one of my better qualities. I kinda hate myself for it sometimes, it causes me pain…but, it also brings me pleasure, and in someway, allowed me to meet you, and stay with you guys."

Matt joked, only for Caitlin to crush her lips onto Matt's own, bringing him into a fiery kiss. Her hands went through his hair, as his own went down her back. Perhaps, maybe they both knew that one day, this might not be their reality anymore, they kissed like this.

Because, Caitlin's heart was torn between two equally good men for her, great men. She hadn't expected to fall for Matt, but she did, and she couldn't be more glad, but with Ronnie now out there, it was going to be more difficult for her to decide.

Even then, right here and now, all she could see was Matt, and that's all she wanted to see. She just didn't want to say it yet, but she did, she loved him.

As they kissed one another, Caitlin held Matt closer and closer.

Breaking the kiss, Caitlin looked towards Matt, who smiled down towards her.

"Hey Cait, when I was waking up from that roof that fell on me, I heard you say something to me, what was it? I thought it might be important, maybe?"

Caitlin's face dropped.

She remembered that she had confessed her love for him, multiple times, and right now, she didn't want to say that. While she did, she didn't want to complicate things, but she was definitely going to tell him one day.

"O-Oh nothing, I was just worried for you, is all."

Matt nodded, but sensed she wasn't fully being truthful. But, since he didn't sense any malice behind her words, or her feelings, so he let it go for now.

"Want to exchange presents then?"

Matt suggested, Caitlin nodding her head.

She took a neatly packaged box from her pocket, handing it to him.

Matt unwrapped his first, and saw that she had gotten him a necklace, red, and blue.

"Mind, and spirit, remember?" Caitlin began, as Matt smiled. "Remember that, when we went on our, somewhat date, thing before you nearly died at the hands of Mist?" She brought out her own, and held it out for him to see. "We're mind and spirit. And I want you to remember that. Ronnie, and I are fire, and ice, and you and I are mind, and spirit. Both equally amazing."

Matt began chuckling, putting on the necklace.

"Yeah, we're mind and spirit, I remember."

"Good, don't forget it."

Matt inclined his head, and then gave Caitlin her own present.

She opened it quietly, and then she brought out a diamond encrusted snowdrop.

"This is gorgeous. It must've cost a lot…" Caitlin breathed out excitedly, and lovingly. "Matthew…"

"Well, your name is Snow, after all. I know it sounds pretty silly, but maybe you could be my…snowdrop."

Caitlin's mouth curled upwards as Matt placed the necklace on her.

"I'll be your snowdrop, if you be my stone, like a diamond in this snowdrop."

"Hehe, sure, I can live with that."

Caitlin's arms went around Matt's neck, who positioned his own arms around Caitlin's waist, and just stared at one another.

Right now, it didn't matter about anyone else.

Though their lives weren't exactly normal, they could at least have a good time together, they could spend time together, and they could hold one another like this, they could have good fun times together, and would for the moment, since they couldn't think of what could be, and focused on what is.

"Cait, if Ronnie burns me again..."

"Oh you have my permission to hit him, hard. Even kick him down below if you like? I certainly felt like it when he kept trying to kill you."

"I knew there was a reason I was drawn to you~"

Caitlin gently squeezed his butt, making him moan, making her smile slightly perversely, but there was one thing she wanted to do, right here and now.

"Matthew, for now, can we forget Ronnie, and everything, and just spend it now, in this moment? Just you, me and the others? That's all I want, you, me, here, now. Everything is complicated, and I know we'll have to deal with it but...right now, all I wanna see is you, and me, no one else. I want you right now, my boyfriend."

"Yeah, we can. Let's go in and have a good Christmas."

So, that's what they did, Matt, and Caitlin walked into the house, and enjoyed their Christmas together.

However, at the back of his mind, Matt knew now, that this was truly, borrowed time, and he, didn't know if he should distance himself from Caitlin or not, he didn't know which would be easier.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Rachael watched as Wells had the device on his suit, cocking her head to the side, and saw that Harrison's hands were shaking. If it was in joy, anger, fear, she never knew. But she knew something was going on.

"So, you seem, different, what's wrong? You got the device, and it is only a matter of time before I get that other one, for me, so what's wrong Harry baby? It's Christmas, we can have fun together. Come and have sex with me, I'll do my finger thing you like~"

"Not now Rachael, I need...that damn Ronnie...he's going to mess up my plans."

Rachael rolled her eyes as she stood up, holding her hands up defensively.

"Hey, you can't blame me, it's not my fault Jean's not going for the right person."

"Yes, I am well aware it isn't your fault, I don't blame you. But, if Mr Raymond and Dr Snow get together...shit."

Whenever he swore, Rachael knew something was wrong and could tell that he was getting agitated.

"Why does it matter if they do? Sure Matt will be sad, but why does it matter if he is with the slut?"

"Because it matters, that's why."

Rachael opened her eyes sighing deeply.

"But why? You keep saying that, and I don't get it. Why does it matter if they are together? I know in the future they are like-"

"Because it does, and yes, I'm aware of what happens to them in the future, but that doesn't matter right now. If it doesn't happen then...the future will have ramifications that even I can't predict."

"But tell me why they have to be together!"

Harrison felt like hitting her right now.

"Because it is going to affect my plans if it doesn't Rachael. You might not like it, but they have to be together, if they aren't...then things aren't going to go my way."

Rachael wasn't sure honestly, but still she wanted to please Harrison, so that's what she's going to do.

"So, about Ronnie, want me to go and kill him for you? I don't mind, I wanna kill him to, how dare he not try and kill Caitlin and go for Matt? Between the two, I prefer him than that whore. But yeah, I'll kill him for you."

Harrison inched closer to her.

"If it comes to it, I want him dead. Do you understand me Rachael? Ronnie Raymond, cannot live for the sake of Dr Snow and Mr Stone, I can't take that risk."

Rachael's face lifted up greatly.

"Of course my sweet soul. If he comes back, I'll kill him in a brutal way, and then Mr and Mrs Matt Stone can be perfectly happy together, and do what you need them too~"

Harrison nods his head, grabbing Rachael's hand, and pulled her closer. She blushed a little bit, landing on his chest.

"It seems my plans are coming along quite well, Mr Stone is also growing in strength, and his powers...I can't wait for them to grow, especially his hidden power he's yet to use."

"Why don't I do it for you baby? Let me be the person who does it, you know I can do it. You wouldn't even need Matt, I can be your guide, and your love. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You can't handle the power, Mr Stone lives with it, growing, you'd only borrow it, and wouldn't be strong enough." Rachael showed a cute (at least for her) pout on her face, his finger brushing up her face, and up her chin as well, pushing her face closer to his own. "Don't show such a face. You are still my righthand woman, I need you beside me. Are you, beside me?"

Rachael groans cutely, holding onto Harrison tightly.

"Always Harry baby, my future man. I'm always with you."

"Good, don't forget that."

Rachael smiled like an innocent, somewhat, girl.

"Now, Christmas time Harry baby? Please, with me?"

Harrison let out a sigh, but nodded his head.

"After all, I do find Christmas a joy, let us go, and enjoy Christmas."

Rachael's face became excited, hugging onto Harrison's arm tightly.

"Love you Harry baby, next year we're gonna rock and roll! I got you lots and lots of presents! Hehe, this is going to be awesome my speedy boy~"

Harrison rolled his eyes, as the pair walked home, even evil had to have a good Christmas together, is what Rachael thought, Harrison merely amused her and himself for the moment.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we get to a part of the story were Ronnie comes back, sort of, and we found out he's been hanging out with Jean for this entire time. How they met, and why they both seem so hellbent on trying to kill Matt and why they are together at all, shall be revealed in the future. But Caitlin and Matt have certainly had their, storyline's interconnect with some interesting results. Bette came back, showing some interest in Cisco and had a little thing there. Reverse Flash has made himself known now, though fighting Four Metahuman's was daunting to even him. Matt learned a little more about Hartley and what's going on with him, showing what a kind friend he is to Hartley. And Rachael, and Harrison are planning as always, just what are they up to?**

 **Next chapter, we're off to episode ten with a brand new villain for Matt and his team to fight while the others fight who they do during that episode! While the shows are taking a month or so off, this story isn't, so see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Here's the next chapter! Ooh no worries, I understand, good luck with moving house, and hope to see you back soon~**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, indeed, now we're past Christmas, at least for the timeline for this story~**

 **bigfan22; Yeah, it will be revealed why they are together in the future, there is a reason why they were gravitated to one another. Well, that might be answered rather soon, but what Matt thought last chapter, there seemed to be a bit more than friendship going on between them, possibly. They did, they are bonding like a true team, and they will have a love/hate relationship, but it wont go too far like they want to kill one another, seriously, comically, maybe~ Yeah, Frankie deserved it after everything that was going on. Bette, she's back, and she's gone, and she'll be back quite soon! She'll be coming and going as we go on. And yeah, they'll have a relationship with one another, minor spoiler I guess, though it was pretty clear when she kissed him. I like him too, he does deserve love. Yeah, they are adults, and can understand the implications of Ronnie coming back, and though Matt's unsure of where his place is in her life right now, which comes across in this chapter, Caitlin will assure him, and well, in this story, we know who end game is for Caitlin and Matt, but Ronnie is gonna get a good treatment too. She has for now, but I do have a scene set up in a future chapter when they confess their feelings to one another. Yup, we've got a new villain this chapter, and Matt plus team will have more villains to their own while Flash deals with whatever villain of the week happens to be coming on, and yeah, I have a plan for where their base is going to be. For now, it is the bar, but in the future, it is going to be somewhere quite high techy, and one of the members of Team Psyche is gonna introduce them to that place, in the future. And thanks yeah! It does seem to go slow sometimes, but always at Thursday, for the foreseeable future, this story will be updated.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They are yeah. They really want him gone. Well, I can't say yet, but we'll find out in the future why they went after him, though Rachael gave a pretty big hint last chapter as to why. Bette came back, and yeah, she and Cisco had a few cute moments, didn't they? They'll have a certain something, something going on. He really has, and we've still not scratched the full surface of it, he has some hidden secrets yet, at what he's been through. And yeah, he's got a great team, and family with him. Hartley, and Matt, I guess you could say they are gonna end up being best friends in the future, kinda like Barry and Cisco, though still Matt's gonna consider Barry and Cisco some of his best friends too. Hehe, they will, eventually. That was fun to do, four vs one, might seem unfair for Reverse Flash, but he's rather powerful.**

 **Guest 1; That could be cool. Yeah, sure, he could be friends with him, could make it interesting. Yeah, there would have to be something between them to do that, right?**

 **pyrojack25; Hehe, maybe so yeah~ Well, her powers were explained a few chapters ago, awhile ago in chapter eight, right at the end of it. Well, it's not a Meta, but a dangerous foe all the same.**

 **Ragna; I've never said if he can or can't, so it's possible. I can't remember if it was said in the films or not, but I believe that from the comics, Magneto's helmet has some kind of technology built into it to help resist telepath's, and he also trained himself to resist telepathic powers too. I don't remember if Superman can't see through some metals or not, but I know for a fact he can't see through lead. There will be things that can protect themselves from Matt's telepathy, Cisco and Hartley probably could invent something to block off his telepathy, he can't read the Flash's mind due to his speed of his thoughts, and he can't read Harrison Wells mind for reasons we haven't discovered yet, and even then, the person in question could think in a different language that Matt doesn't know, that would be another way to get round it. Hope that helps!**

 **DivaAkashiya; Yup, been a while~ I've never actually watched that series before, so I couldn't make a fic about it, sorry.**

 **Guest 2; I am planning to do a chapter like that, dunno if for Season One or Two yet. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest 3; That would be pretty cool to do, and could cause some awkward situations in the story, mainly due to how Starfire is, at least from the Teen Titans show that I watched as a kid, always found her funny. And yeah, it could be starting out like that, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AlphaOmega; Sort of yeah, it was a sort of Merry Christmas, at least for a little while. Yeah, Jean's gone a bit crazy, and then Ronnie/Stein wants to kill Matt for reasons, we'll find out in the future. Yeah, he does, and she'll be popping back up throughout the season, and beyond that too. Yeah, even he would have trouble with four Metahuman's. They are, they are gonna have some hard roads to travel, but we know the endgame for these two, so it is gonna be some ride, though I'm not a fan of unnecessary drama like some shows tend to do, I like drama when it makes sense for the characters to be like that, not because the shows want to create drama out of nowhere.**

 **Lightwave; They do have a good relationship with one another, and it will be more expanded on partly here, but in the next chapter definitely. And it is, it is a different concept to him. He does yeah, Hartley cares for more, beyond physically, he does care about Matt as a person and vise versa. Well, we'll soon find out why, but it has been implied why it has happened, sort of last chapter. Yeah, she'll come back again and again throughout the story, her and Cisco have a nice relationship, don't they? I know, she feels like she can't right now, but she definitely will and Matt will do the same, and we'll see why in this chapter, it is hard for him to speak about his emotions when he talks to Caitlin about it.**

 **Guest 4; Oh, hello again! Maybe so, but for the first arc, not much would be going on with that department. He probably would be, but look at Kirito and Asuna, they thought about that, and found love too, so it can be about both. Yeah, that all sounds great, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Neonlight01; They were, but this is a necessary evil I'd say, because it's gonna build them up even more as a couple, and I believe make the payoff's for their relationship quite satisfying. Well, we'll see what's going on with them, in the near future. He does seem to want to kill Matt, but why? Jean's in a middle, she knows and wants to be with Matt, but something happened, and she's can't help it. They did yeah, the four Meta's grouped up, and kicked butt. She did yeah, she has a nice relationship with Cisco huh, we'll see more of that in the future. It was fun to write that scene!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The dance of fire**

Since the moment he saw Ronnie again, Matt knew that things would be, different, and now, he was experiencing it more and more. He, didn't know if he should be close, or keep distance from Caitlin now, knowing that her fiancée was there somewhere, out there, with his sister.

That was probably one of the weirdest things that he could even think of, how could his sister be with Ronnie? Why was she with him in the first place?

It didn't make sense to him at all.

The only way he could see it happening was if they somehow met, but why would he and she be together? And what where they doing together?

Right now, as they stood on the airfield, Matt watched on as Barry ran away from a drone, and he seemed to be getting faster, and faster.

Yet the only thing Matt could think about was Jean, and how she was with Ronnie now, and what he was doing right now, and what they could be doing, or what they would do if Matt saw them again, since they seemed to want him dead last time.

Barry ran in different directions, as the bullets from the drone rained down on him. He tried his best avoiding them, but he was getting closer, and closer to being hit, not that Matt was paying attention right now.

"That was too close."

Caitlin said as she came next to Matt, seeing that he was just looking at the ground, not really paying attention.

Cisco, holding a tablet device, looked sheepishly towards her.

"He told me to make it hard."

"Pretty sure he didn't tell you to make him dead."

Caitlin told him sternly, as Matt still had many things to think about.

Harrison Wells rolled next to Matt, and pushed his foot with his wheelchair. Matt looked down at the man, and then looked away, his eyes briefly glowing red, though no one noticed the sights that were before them, too focused on Barry.

"Remember, this is just supposed to be a training exercise to improve Barry's speed."

Harrison explained as Barry called through the comms.

[Cisco, you gonna bring it or what?]

Cisco wasn't so sure, but he looked to Wells, who looked back. He then sighed, nodding his head.

"Bring it."

With the go ahead, he did just that.

He brought it, releasing a missile right towards him.

Barry sat on the ground for a few seconds, then he got up.

He stood there, looking at the incoming missile that was going for him.

"Why isn't he running away?"

Caitlin didn't understand, as she looked towards Matt. Matt felt Caitlin hold onto his hand nervously, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking down at the hand, he felt, conflicted once again. He didn't want to bring confusion to her, now with Ronnie back.

He didn't know if she needed space, or if she wanted him close.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?"

He tried to sound as sincere as he could, but it came out a little flat.

Due to not only worrying about Caitlin, but because he was worried about his sister who must've been going through something terrible.

"Barry, Matthew, look at him."

She beckoned his attention towards the drone that fired off the missile. Matt saw Barry stood there, looking like he was going to take it. He didn't notice Harrison was about to get off the wheelchair, none of them did.

"Right, you want me to stop it then?"

"Yes, please. Clearly Barry isn't thinking right. Right now, he is putting himself in dangerous situations."

She asked sincerely once more, so Matt put out his hand, and stopped the missile, just as it was going to hit Barry. Barry looked on as Matt directed his hand towards the drone, and flung the missile right towards the drone, crashing against it, and exploded it.

As soon as Matt did that, Barry became angry, and rushed him.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Barry snapped as a gust of air went by Matt's face, something Matt blinked at.

"Saving your ass? Shouldn't I have done that?"

Matt responded, as he felt annoyance bubbling up, and when that happened, his eyes slowly flashed red, and that wasn't a good sign for most. Barry though didn't see that, and moved closer towards Matt, Caitlin giving off a slightly annoyed look towards Barry.

"I had it under control!"

"And I was just doing as Caitlin asked, I didn't know what you were going to do, did I? She didn't want to see you go splat, and frankly, neither did I. Excuse me then, next time I wont bother saving you."

"I was going to throw it back! You just ruined my training session! What if that was the difference between me, and the other speedster!?"

"So, I save you, and you're suddenly pissed because, you throwing a missile is going to be the deciding factor between you and the Reverse Flash? Right, okay, so I am clearly on another planet right now, or there's something going on I don't understand at all, please fill me in so I can understand whats going on in your head."

"What's going on in yours? You've been all mopey since Christmas."

"Because my sister is crazy, and has tried to kill me, several times, and she's living with another crazy man who happens to be the ex fiancee of my girlfriend and God knows what's gonna happen now, of course I'm going to be mopey. I think I'm entitled to be a little mopey."

Barry bit his bottom lip, regretting what he said now, and could understand why Matt was the way he was, he'd feel the same if it was Iris, or Joe or even his own Dad like this.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, you didn't know what I was going to do, sorry about that man."

"No, it's alright Barry, I have been a little mopey, I shouldn't be, it's just difficult, you know...knowing my sister is out there, and with...ooh God, I can't even think about it."

Barry turned away, moving towards Cisco, and Wells.

Matt himself tightened his eyes, and went to walk in the opposite direction, but Caitlin stopped him.

"Hey, Matthew, is everything okay...besides the whole sister thing?"

Matt briefly looked at Caitlin, and faked a smile.

"Y-Yeah, of course, I'm fine."

"I'm glad, I was thinking about Ronnie before and..."

Caitlin told Matt about some Ronnie stuff, and it made him feel, quite depressed, more than he already felt.

"I've gotta go and pick up Frankie anyway from school in about three hours, so I better go."

"In three hours? You've got three hours, what are you going to do, sit outside the school?"

"No, I've got to patrol the city, in case Meta's, or regular crimes show up, With Barry taking on training...which apparently involves throwing missiles, I have to take on the duties of the city, along with finding my sister, with...who she's with."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's fine, I can get her on my own and deal with the city, you stay and help Barry with his training. That's more important, we do need to beat Reverse Flash."

Matt dismissed, and was about to walk off, but stopped when Caitlin walked to his side, and pulled on his arm.

"I'll go with you, if you want me too."

Matt casually looked towards her for a few moments, then nodded his head in resignation.

"If you're sure that you don't have to be here to help Barry."

"Even if I do or don't, I am still wanting to go with you, Matthew. Unless, you don't want me to go with you?"

Matt shook his head instantly, not wanting Caitlin to even think like that.

"Ah, alright then, lets go."

Matt walked on with Caitlin moving forward with him.

However, just then, Matt's phone began ringing.

Curiously, he took out his phone, and he looked down, seeing that it was Felicity.

He answered the phone.

"Hey. Felicity, something wrong?"

He heard a sniffle coming down the phone, and he was concerned for her.

[...Matt, could you...come over to Starling City...please?]

"S-Sure, what's going on?"

He was now more concerned, he could hear the brokenness in her voice, he was worried for her.

[Just please...it's, Oliver, and I don't...I don't know what to do...]

"Okay Felicity, I'm coming, as fast as I can, don't worry."

Matt put the phone down, and immediately took his phone, sending a quick message to someone, then turned to Caitlin, who looked confused.

"Is something wrong with Felicity?"

"Something to do with Oliver, and if it is what I think it is, then...I need to head to Starling City...Cait, if I'm not back in time..."

"I'll pick up Frankie, it isn't an issue. Go and help out, my cute Matthew."

"Thanks Cait, I best go."

Matt brought his lips to Caitlin's swiftly, Caitlin feeling...his technique hadn't changed, but she felt, it being a little, off, like he was holding something back.

He then took off into the air, flying towards Starling City.

* * *

Matt arrived in Starling City at record timing, and flew right to the base that Oliver, and the others had.

He flew right towards it, not even stopping for the elevator, and got inside. Immediately, he saw Felicity holding a hand to his mouth, while Roy, and Diggle all sighed together. When they saw Matt, Diggle became confused, and moved closer, the young blonde doing the same thing as he did, so he could step inside of the light.

"What brings you to Starling City?"

Matt turned towards Felicity.

"Felicity asked me to come, and I think I know about what...Oliver fought Ra's al Ghul, didn't he?"

Diggle stiffened, Roy coming to the side, and inclined his head.

"That's right, and it's been a long while since he...got in contact."

"I see..."

"He's not dead." Felicity spoke up, making Matt lower his brows. "Matt, tell them...you know him, Ra's I mean, you know him...tell them that Oliver isn't dead."

Matt inhaled a breath, moving closer.

"Felicity, Oliver...I don't know, he could be, but I don't know. Ra's...well, he's a very, strong person, and he's more skilled than Oliver was so..."

Felicity wiped under her eyes, shaking her head to the side again and again.

"It can't be...Matt, please...tell me everything's okay...please..."

He couldn't stand seeing a girl like she was, so he moved closer, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Felicity, I'll go and see what I can see, and see if...anything is there, okay? Do you, any of you, know where he's gone?" They all stayed silent. "Okay, so no one at all?"

They stayed silent.

Matt rolled his eyes, and took out his phone, and saw no message, so he brought up a number.

He rang it, and waited for the person to answer.

"Who are you calling at a time like this?"

Roy had to know, so Matt held up his finger.

"Wait a second, I'm ringing a friend." He revealed nothing, then the person answered. "Nyssa! Did you not get my message?"

[Brother, you know I'm not good with this device, I was in the middle of sending a message back, I can't work these emjems.]

They looked shocked that he was talking to Nyssa al Ghul, and had her on his phone as well.

"Eeeh...okay, first of all, it's emoji and you don't have to send me emoji's, and second I guess even though I sent it like ten minutes ago...I really should have taught you better...either way, I need a location."

[Brother, I can already tell you, Oliver Queen is dead.]

Matt stiffened his body.

"...I know, but maybe I can pick up something that others can't, please tell me."

[If you're sure it isn't a waste of time.]

Nyssa told Matt the place that they needed to go, while Matt noticed, or rather he noticed before, someone hiding in the shadows, and chose to not comment.

"Right, thanks Nyssa."

[Goodbye Brother, I shall see you again.]

"See ya!" He hung up the phone, and turned to the others. "I'm, gonna go and check out the place now." He turned to the shadows. "Laurel, you coming?"

They all gasped, Laurel coming out of the shadows.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I'm a freaking trained...you know, and I can sense minds around me, I knew you were there. Wanna come?"

"I have to see it for myself too."

"Then let's go."

Laurel walked forward, as Matt wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around him, not fully comfortable with this, though she didn't mind being held by him like this. Felicity walked closer, and held onto Matt' hand.

"Matt..."

"Come on, you too."

He already knew what she wanted, so her arms wormed around him, and held onto him.

Roy, and Diggle shared a look, as Matt kicked off the ground.

"We'll be back soon."

Matt flew out of the area with the two women holding on tightly, the boys cocking their heads in confusion.

* * *

When Matt got there, with the girls, the snow was blistering cold, and both women shivered. Since they were in dresses, or clothes not appropriate for the wintery conditions. Matt landed on the snow, and the girls unhooked themselves from him. Matt looked around and knew that a battle had gone on from the different sights around.

"So, this is where Oliver..."

Laurel was going to comment, but she shook, so Matt took off his jacket, handing it to her.

"Here, I can tolerate the cold more."

Laurel took Matt's jacket with a kind smile.

"Thanks, teach."

Felicity didn't know what that was about, but Matt didn't mind and he moved to Felicity. He took off his shirt, revealing his torso and chest, giving it to Felicity.

"Here, don't get cold."

"But you..."

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to being in a cold situation like this."

Felicity put on his shirt, and snuggled against the warmth.

The three looked around the area, the snow had buried most of what Matt expected to see, but it didn't matter all that much in the end. Matt took off his necklace, and embraced his telepathy powers. His mind searched for other minds in the area, and he couldn't sense Oliver's mind. He could sense Laurel's, and Felicity's, but not Oliver's. Matt also felt another mind fast approaching, someone that he truly didn't like.

Then, as he was doing that, Laurel called him.

"Matt, here!"

Felicity and Matt ran over, to see a sword, and dried blood was on it.

As soon as he saw that, Matt knew it was over.

"Felicity, that's...Ra's leaves them behind...as a sign of respect for the person he's...done with."

Felicity placed a hand over her mouth.

"N-No, it can't be...t-that has to be someone else's blood on the sword."

Matt could see why she'd say that, but Laurel knew better.

"Felicity..."

"No, it can't be...he can't be gone..."

Matt took the sword off Laurel, and held it close to him. Energies swam around him, Laurel becoming confused on what was going on.

"What are you trying to do?"

Matt turned towards her.

"A friend of mine, Hartley, said that I might be able to read or see I guess the past of items, as well as people, because I am connected to everything according to Reverse Flash, and everything has a psychic signature and residual energy, so I'll read that part and go into its...memories I suppose. Hopefully, it works. I think it is called-"

"Psychometry, at least a form of it." Felicity finished. "Do it, and then we'll see who the owner of the blade is, and what happened, hopefully."

He nodded, holding onto the sword tightly.

* * *

As he concentrated, he suddenly felt shifted away.

Matt opened his eyes, to see that he was, looking at Oliver, and Ra's, fighting. It was a blurry vision, and he didn't know what the hell had happened, beyond what he tried, this was very weird, and vivid to say the least. But he did notice Nyssa there as well, and saw the sword fight, and it was...something that Matt didn't want to see honestly.

He watched as they fought, Matt couldn't help but see that Ra's was above him in fighting style. He saw Oliver trying his best, and did some moves that even Matt thought was impressive, but he didn't expect all of this to happen. Though he was glad to see that he took what Matt gave him, and used it to the best of his ability.

And then he saw it.

He saw Oliver being stabbed in the chest, and kicked off the mountain, shocking him more than he thought possible.

* * *

"Aaah!"

Matt fell on his butt, as blood came out of his nose.

"Matt!"

Laurel bent over, as did Felicity, helping him up, he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding and held his head back.

"I'm okay...that's a painful use of my powers." He turned towards Felicity and Laurel, giving them the sad news. "I'm sorry Felicity, Laurel, Ra's stabbed him in the chest, and then...well, he was kicked off the side. I don't think he'd survive that and if he did, I would have sensed his mind, unless he's unconscious then that's a whole...he's gone. At least, no normal man can survive a fall from this height."

Felicity shook her head again and again, and fell against the bare chest of Matt, crying her eyes out.

Matt stroked her back comfortingly, and he glanced towards Laurel.

"You okay?"

Laurel steeled herself, she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. Matt, I don't..."

Matt brought Laurel close to him, and gave her a hug too, comforting the two women.

"I'm so sorry..." He quickly turned his head, and launched off a dagger of energy, it nearly piercing a mans head, just saving him with it being blocked by a knife, Matt pushing both Felicity and Laurel behind him. "Malcolm Merlyn, it's been a long time."

An older gentleman came out, holding a sword, and a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Well, hello, son of the Demon, it has been a long time."

Matt glared towards him, as he felt both Laurel and Felicity getting angered by his presence.

"You, I really detest you. You once tried to kill my brother."

"Didn't succeed though." Malcolm responded as Matt stopped Laurel going forward. "Awww, protecting your girlfriend?"

Laurel blinked in surprise, Matt chuckling.

"No, I've got dips on you. You son of a bitch, Felicity filled me in on what you did. You did all of this, you're the reason Oliver is gone, to what? Save your own hide?"

"Not all of us were Ra's favourites, we all couldn't just walk away."

Matt moved forward as did Malcolm.

"Yeah, and I'm not a fan of yours, trying to murder my brother, and me, when I was a child. And now, look what you've done. Tch, Ra's should've killed you when he had the chance."

"Why don't you do it then? If you can step out of Daddy's shadow. Hey, if I killed you, would Ra's spirits go down? You're just another body to me."

Malcolm bated, withdrawing his sword, and swung it around. Matt didn't look scared.

"Haha, you have no idea what has happened to me, I wouldn't threaten me lightly, Captain Jack. Because, you'll be calling for your Doctor. I say, bring it on Captain."

"Hmph, you've got no weapons...but, what was that funky knife you had? Weird, or what? Well, let me teach you death!"

He lunged forward with his sword, so Matt quickly took the sword that had been stabbed into Oliver, and then he blocked the sword, sparks going off. Malcolm came at several directions and at different angles, but Matt parried all of the sword slashes, though slightly difficult due to Malcolm being a trained assassin too, it didn't stop Matt though.

"Teach me death? You couldn't even teach yourself not to piss off Ra's al Ghul. Not my fault that he's after you."

Malcolm didn't like it, so he pushed harder, swinging for Matt's neck. Matt ducked, only for Malcolm to get close, clocking Matt across the face with his weapon. Matt snarled, twirling just as Malcolm tried to stab him, parrying the sword away from him with his own, and held the blade to Malcolm's throat, quicker than Malcolm could think.

"So, what? You going to kill me? You always were soft."

"Better to be a soft human than a monster like you."

Matt's blade dangled near his throat, then he pulled away, swinging the blade in the air.

Malcolm saw this as a chance.

He came high with the blade, Matt ducking and punching to his ribs. He pulled back, avoiding that, and withdrew a blade at the same time, throwing it right at Matt's face.

"Matt!"

Laurel was going to interfere, but Matt blocked the dagger with the bloodied sword, pushing forward, the blade going to the side that was Malcolm's, Matt seeing this as a good chance, and landed a back hand across Malcolm's face, pushing telekinesis into his strength, and boosted it, sending him flying into a tree. The snow fell down from the tree, and landed on top of Malcolm's body, surprising Malcolm of the strength.

"W-Well, aren't we strong? Been doing those push ups, have we?"

"Hmph, you should know, now get out of my sights, before I kill you. I hate killing, and I will do it to you if you don't get out of my sight."

"Nice, I like that!"

Malcolm took out his bow and arrows, firing an arrow at Matt.

Matt put his hand outwards, and used telekinesis to control the arrow. It came by him, and Matt swung around, embuing it with his energy, and then launched it off, as Malcolm fired off another arrow. The arrow of Matt's hit Malcolm's head on, but the arrow of Matt's split the arrow of Malcolm's right down the middle, Malcolm moving to the side, the arrow of Matt's going right through a tree.

"Shit...what in the hell..."

Malcolm took out a sword, and moved.

Malcolm lunged forward, and swung for Matt's right.

He danced to the side, parrying a sword slash that came from there, while his back was turned. Laurel, and Felicity were impressed, as Matt pushed back, pushing the blade away and quickly turned around. Malcolm grabbed Matt's arm, forcing it downwards as well as his body, and the blade flew out of his hand. Matt growled, reversing the grip on him, and spun around, jumping at the same time, wrapping his body around Malcolm like a blanket.

Malcolm couldn't react as Matt made it to his neck, his legs around his neck, then he did a backflip, bringing Malcolm with him, sending his face down to the ground, Matt jumping so he'd be face to face with him, Matt standing and Malcolm on the ground.

"Nice trick kid, didn't know you had it in you."

Malcolm complimented, Laurel's face turning a little red at the sight of Matt fighting and how well he can handle himself.

"Meryln, don't piss me off, I'm really not in the mood right now."

Matt groaned out, but Malcolm didn't stop, and made a direct sword swing to Matt's face.

Laurel and Felicity saw he had no weapon, being worried...

But then Matt stopped him, grabbing the sword bare handed.

"No..."

Matt smirked, taking the sword off Malcolm, delivering a punch to Malcolm's throat at the same time, Malcolm holding his hands to his throat in pain and trying to breathe, then Matt twirled around, so his back was to Malcolm's, and then thrusted his blade left, Malcolm shocked and saw the blade, stop just as it was going to penetrate him. Rather, Matt slashed his ribs, shocking Malcolm, the sword cutting into his skin. From the other side, Matt brought the butt of the sword to Malcolm's face, hitting him hard, and sent him down to his knees, still gasping for air.

"Forgive, and have mercy on him." Matt began, speaking Arabic. "Excuse and pardon him." Matt grabbed Malcolm's throat, and dragged him to his feet, Malcolm glaring at him. "Make honorable, his reputation. Protect him, from the punishment of the grave." Malcolm tried to move, but Matt tightened his hand on his neck, stopping him. "And the torment of the Fire." Malcolm was then thrown towards a tree with Matt's enhanced strength, his body hitting it harshly, and Matt spoke in English again. "Ra's said that, just before he stabbed Oliver. I just saw it, and Malcolm, I don't want to see you in my sights again."

"Those...were Ra's moves, you're just like him, a Demon."

Malcolm spat out, so Matt smiled.

"Maybe so, he did train me personally, but the key difference is, I'm sparing you, now get out of my sight. Ra's will deal with you. And for the record, I'm no Demon."

"You've not won yet...heir of the Demon."

Malcolm tightened his eyes, then he ran away, but before he could, Matt launched a twig at his head, hitting him, and made him roll down the small hill that was there, murmuring "I'm not a Demon, but I'm no Angel either." as Laurel looked on.

Once he was gone, Matt lifted his head in slight annoyance.

"Tch, he severally underestimated me, he should have done his best, not play kiddy games."

"H-He wasn't even trying?"

Laurel asked, moving closer.

"The Malcolm I know, was better than that, and when he realized it was too late, he couldn't do anything. He could've given me a better fight than that, but once again, he underestimated me, believing that I was out of practice and still green, at least that's what I heard from his head. Hmph, well maybe next time he'll not get in my business. Besides, I'm kinda glad he did take it easy, I've been up for like nearly four days straight, I'm kinda tired."

"Why have you been up for that long?"

"Been keeping city safe, and following leads on my sister and such, not had much time to sleep."

He replied honestly to Laurel.

Felicity moved closer to Matt, and just hugged onto him, sobbing to herself, and on his chest. Matt wrapped his arms around Felicity, comforting her the best that he could.

Matt looked towards Laurel.

"I'll get you both back now, but don't hesitate to call me, if you need me Laurel."

"Matt I..."

Laurel didn't want to burden him, but he showed a smile.

"I know what you're planning, just call me, if you need me. I can't have two Lance sisters deaths on my mind. And you too Felicity, if you need me, just call me."

Laurel smiled, and thanked him, as she fell against him, and he held her.

"Thank you..."

Felicity murmured as Matt continued to hug her, letting her cry it out, since it was better than keeping it in, he knew it was.

Matt soon took them out of there...

However, up in the sky, a portal opened, and a creature that looked like a deformed ghost came out, a skeleton like face, and was generally black in colour.

It sniffed the air, looking around, but couldn't see anything.

It then howled, and went back into the portal, searching for...someone.

* * *

School was just ending for Frankie, when she, and a couple of her friends were walking towards the exit of the school. Frankie, along with a redheaded girl, a brunette and a blonde haired looking cheerleader all walked out together with her.

"I can't believe that we have to do a report on the civil war. I mean, what are we, children?"

"Well, we are teens."

Frankie snickered out, as the redhead stuck out her tongue.

"Speaking of teens, Frankie, your father..."

"My Dad, isn't a teen."

Frankie reminded, but the blonde cheerleader girl hugged herself.

"But, he's like totally cute~"

Frankie made a disgusted face.

"Ooh please don't call my Dad cute, it makes me feel weird. I can't think of my Dad being cute."

The brunette rolled her eyes, at the blonde.

"You're just crushing on her Dad, which is kinda gross."

"He's not even like her real father, it is totally..."

The redhead elbowed the blonde, and growled in discontent, showing her finger to her to point to Frankie, and how it could've come off as well.

The blonde bowed her head.

"Sorry Frankie, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright. I mean, he might not be my birth Dad, but he still is my Dad, and he's the best ever."

As she said that, she saw Matt getting out of his car, and waved towards her cheerfully, with Caitlin in the car.

She turned her eyebrows upwards.

"Speaking of, there he is."

The blonde haired girl looked, and instantly drank in his form, having thoughts Frankie wouldn't want to even know. It probably didn't help that Matt's shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and he wore very tight fitting jeans. Though he didn't by any means attempt to make himself look sexy, but to the blonde haired girl, she just couldn't help but think that he very much was a sexy guy.

"Damn Frankie, your Dad has to be the sexiest DILF ever in the history of DILF's. I mean, look at him! He's in his flipping twenties, and looks totally stunning! Ooh I wish I had a-"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

The brunette sobbed out, not wanting to know her friends thoughts. Though, she could see the attraction anyway.

"Why do you have to make me feel disturbed?"

Frankie shuddered out, as the blonde continued to stare, the other girls looking slightly worried out.

Frankie walked closer to Matt, and smiled.

"H-Hey-"

"Mr Stone!" The blonde rushed desperately, and stood before him all shy, Caitlin being slightly bemused by seeing that, and got out of the car. "H-How have you been lately Mr Stone? Y-Y-Y-You're looking cute today...I mean, nice...I mean, awesome today!"

Matt blinked at the young girl, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh, thanks, I think." Matt turned to Frankie, chuckling awkwardly. "R-Ready to go, or do you wanna hang out with your...friends for a little while longer?"

"Ooh no, I'm ready to go."

"Great, then we're gonna be having Mexican tonight, how adventurous, right?"

Frankie smiled as he took her school bag off her, and put it in the car.

When Matt pulled his head out of the car, he looked casually towards the young girls.

"Well, girls, we've gotta-"

"Sleepover!"

The blonde announced as Caitlin made it to Matt's side of the car. Her arm snaked around his waist, resting on the other side of his hip. Seeing that, the young blondes eyes narrowed, Caitlin feeling a little frightened of the younger girl.

"Eh...what?"

Frankie demanded, as the blonde giggled sweetly.

"R-Remember, we talked about it, sleeping over, at your place..."

"I never..."

Frankie denied it, only for Matt to pat her head gently.

"Been thinking of a sleepover with your friends, huh."

"Well..."

She tried to deny it, but Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you are teenagers, so I don't see why not. Your parents, and I would have to meet, and talk and such."

"But not tonight, we're busy."

Caitlin butted in, as Matt lowered his brows.

Caitlin took notice of that.

He seemed, different with her now, and she wasn't sure why. Just something was off, and Caitlin didn't know what that thing was either.

While she was thinking about it, Matt agreed with what she said.

"Yeah, like she said, we're busy tonight. Sorry girls, we've gotta go then. Ready Frankie?"

"Yeah, bye guys."

[Bye!]

They spoke, then the blonde moved closer to Matt, dipping her head downwards.

"G-Goodbye Mr Stone."

"Yeah...goodbye."

Matt quickly got in the car, as did Caitlin. Right now, he did wish he had Barry's superspeed so he could've gotten out of there quicker. But, this was enough for him, so he could get away with driving away from the area.

Once they were in the car, Matt took off in the car, then looked in the mirror of said car.

"Frankie, your blonde haired friend is very weird, and she scares me."

"Hehe, yeah...sorry about that Dad, she's just a very weird, girl sometimes. But, it seems like she is...yeah, she's like, erm...I don't have an excuse for you or anything like that...sorry about that Dad, and Caitlin."

Caitlin shook her head.

"Don't worry Frankie, we're just glad that you have some good friends. Right Matthew?"

"Yeah, that's right."

He replied after a few seconds of not saying anything.

Something about the way he spoke though, Caitlin was sure something was going on, but she didn't know what that thing was right now.

"I just can't believe about Oliver though."

Caitlin brought up, as Matt explained to the confused Frankie, and once she knew, she developed a sad face.

"So...he's really gone?"

"I couldn't feel his mind in the area, and briefly looked over once taking the others back, but couldn't find it, I found some blood, but that's about it. I've said to the gang over in Starling if they need help, just give me a call."

"That's nice Matthew, taking care of both cities."

"Yeah, at least, I'll watch over Laurel while Oliver's away, I think she might want to do, work like I do, and well, she's trained by me, but only for a little bit, I'll keep watch over her. I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling he isn't dead...until there's a body, always presume that they aren't dead, unless you see them yourselves like, explode or something."

Caitlin thought that was a noble thing to do, especially with how he was dealing with his sister, and other things, it made her respect him for his dedication to the people he cared about.

As he was driving around, Matt's phone suddenly lit up, and it was from Iris, a phonecall.

He pulled over to the side, and answered it.

"Iris? Something going on?"

He spoke as the others looked on in interest.

[Yeah, there's trouble at Rathaway Industries, apparently there's some flying...guy that is...well, flying around, for some weird reason that can, shoot like, fire from his wrists or a gun, not to clear on the info right now. According to the reports anyway. I don't know where Flash is, so yeah...Rathaway, isn't that…]

"Yeah, that's right, I'll be on my way now." Matt hung up the phone, then turned to Caitlin. "Sorry, I've gotta go."

Caitlin understood, it was one of the things she would have to get used to, with a superhero by her side.

"I know, go, and we'll be waiting for you at home. Be careful." Matt nodded his head, and went to leave the car, but she kissed him on the lips. "Remember, be careful."

"Right, see you soon."

Matt jumped out of the car, and ran away from the area, taking to the skies when he could.

As he felt, Caitlin felt, complicated, and Frankie, well she believed in her Dad to get it done, somehow, anyway that he was going to do it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rathaway Industries, in the sky, firing what seemed to be balls of flames towards the building, was a man in a futuristic suit. It had a jet pack on the back of him, and his arms had devices on them that looked like flamethrowers, but less than normal ones, and they were connected to the jet pack.

"Hahahahaha! Burn baby burn!"

The man fired off bullets of the flames, and he didn't even seem to care to hide his face at all. He didn't even bother. The jet pack he was wearing, was one that sounded like a fly's wings flapping in the air.

Screams could be heard going all around the area, as the glass shattered and screams even more could be heard. The man flew into the building, and looked towards a young woman that was cowering away.

"This is for everything you've done to me you bastard Rathaway's!"

He spat out, as he fired off a bullet of fire. The bullet collided with the woman's body, slamming her against the wall. Due to the high impact, it knocked her out, and left her with burns across her body as well.

The man began chuckling at the sight, and then placed a helmet on his head.

"Awww, look at all of you, burning and burning more, and more! Burn forever!"

He placed his hands outwards, and the devices on his arms let of fire, in a stream. He span around like he was dancing, setting fire to everything that was around, it was like he was fully enjoying something like this.

At that moment however, Matt flew into the window, and looked around the area.

"Damn, it's hot in here. Alright guys, I'm here."

Matt quickly assessed the situation the best that he could do, seeing the fires spreading around. He also saw the enemy burning things like there was no tomorrow, Matt didn't know even what to think about this person.

[Metahuman?]

Matt heard Hartley say, but he shook his head, despite not being able to see him.

"No, seems like someone with tech."

He responded, knowing how much this meant to Hartley, seeing that it was his families company.

The man turned towards him.

"Ooh look who it is? Is that Psyche?"

Matt walked forward as the man stopped the fire, but most of the places were burning away like nothing could happen to him. Matt himself looked on carefully as he saw the places being burned down, and people were trapped inside.

"Damn it, why did you even do something like this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

The man let out a screech, shooting out a fire wave towards Matt. Matt placed his hand up, and made a barrier, but the flames had been stronger than expected, knocking him back into a wall, and he gritted his teeth.

The man began laughing as he swung his arms right at Matt, sending a wave of flames right towards him. Matt ground his teeth together, summoning telekinetic energy to create a dome to protect himself from the blastwave of the flames.

But, the flames seemed to be tough, and could be compared to Ronnie's flames, something Matt hated.

"I really hate dealing with people that use fire. Could my next villain not use fire please?"

He spat out, remembering Ronnie, and now this person as well.

Fire, and Matt, clearly didn't mix that well with one another, it wasn't a good combo.

But the man didn't stop, and sent more, and more flames towards Matt's own body, Matt's shield breaking down.

"Stop this!"

Matt placed his hand out, shooting off a blast of telekinetic energy, only for the man to jump out of the way, and then fire off a wave of flames towards him.

Matt pushed himself to the side, and made a dagger out of energy.

Without even missing a beat, he threw the dagger right towards the man. But said man stuck out his hand, and shot off the hottest flames he could, turning up the heat in a already heated building, with the fires spreading more and more.

The dagger mostly cut through the fire, but it seemed like the fire was special in its own way, and burned some of the power off. The dagger scratched the device that was on the mans arm, but it didn't break it.

Seeing that, Matt made two more daggers, firing them right at the enemy, as the world burned around them. Matt could feel the heat on his skin, and it wasn't a good thing at all.

Matt pushed off his feet, flying right towards him.

But, before he could, the man took to the skies, and flew out of the window.

Matt was about to give chase, when he heard a shouting sound.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Matt turned around, and saw the fires spreading around, and that people were trapped.

"Hahaha, either come for me, and let them burn, or stop the fires, and let me escape. Seems like you don't have much choice, do you goody good?"

Matt lifted up some objects around the room, launching them at the flying enemy. But, the fire man shot forth flames from his arm attachments, and burned away the objects and then took off into the sky with a laugh.

Matt was going to chase him, but then he remembered that he was in a situation that he couldn't just run away from, and looked behind him to see a young girl crying as debris was falling down on top of her.

"No!"

Matt made a platform above her, catching the debris and then tossed it to the side.

The young girl cried as Matt went towards her, and picked her up.

"Hey, don't worry, you're okay."

"My Mommy!"

She cried, Matt turning to see the woman from before unconscious.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'll help your Mom."

Matt assured, as he moved the items on fire out of the way, saving some people from being burned.

He placed his hand to his ear, and contacted the others.

"Guys, this place is gonna burn down if I don't do something soon. There's people in here, and I'm not exactly a waterbender either."

[I've already called the fire department, and ambulances, but I don't know how long they are gonna be.]

Iris informed, Matt being thankful.

"Thanks, but this is spreading fast. If we don't do something, I wont be able to get everyone out."

[How far has it spread? Is it over the entire building?]

Matt looked around at Hartley's suggestion, and saw that the fires had dropped to the floor below, and above him as well. But, he didn't think it was anything beyond that.

"Only three floors, I'm on the 12th, so it would be floors 11 to 13."

[Right, Matthew, listen to me.]

"Listening!"

Matt responded, as some of the fire spread towards the unconscious woman. Matt shot some telekinetic energy at it, dispelling some of it, but not all of it. So, he made a barrier to protect the woman, as he rushed to the others side.

He bent down to her level, and picked up her unconscious body. He saw the burn marks across her body, and sighed sadly, wishing he had gotten there first.

"Mommy!"

The girl cried, but Matt held her close.

"She's alright, just a few burns, she'll be fine."

He assured, but the young girl was distraught by this point.

[Fire, needs oxygen to burn, you need to take out the oxygen from the area, like a vacuum so nothing can burn.]

"Take the oxygen out of the area? How can I do that?"

Matt asked as he flew the woman and the child out of the burning room, and down to the ground.

He heard fire engines coming, but were going to be late.

He handed the woman to the people on the street, and went into the air and back into the burning building as he heard Hartley.

[It is relatively simple really. Fire needs oxygen to keep burning, it is the fuel to the fire essentially. If you remove oxygen from the surrounding area, and contain it in a dome, then the fire wouldn't have anything to burn, and then it would just, fizzle out. If you don't do something, more of that building is going to burn, and could put others at risk. First though, make sure others aren't on the floor, don't want to suffocate them now.]

"Right, on it."

Matt flew through the rooms, and rescued people that were trapped under rubble, or by the fire itself. It spread very quickly, but Matt didn't care, and just got everyone out that he could get out, and checked everywhere so they would be safe.

Once getting the remaining people out of the building, at least on the floors that were burning, Matt landed outside of the area, and took in a breath.

He heard people behind him cheering, and being concerned and such, but Matt had to concentrate.

[Matthew, also, use your telepathic powers to map out the areas.]

"Do what?"

He didn't know what Hartley was even speaking about right now, he didn't get it at all.

[Use your mind to mentally map out the area, and use that to direct your powers. I know your telepathy isn't the most reliable, but this would be the most assured way of doing it, please listen to me and do it. You might know it as psychic navigation. Using your telepathy, you can use it to map out areas. You can do this, using your minds eye to see beyond what you can see, feeling the building, feeling whats inside, and then seeing it in your mind.]

Matt placed a hand to his necklace, then tore it off.

Immediately, he heard the thoughts of the people around him…

But, he slowly focused on the building.

He tried his best, focusing in on the building, mapping it out…

But, it was difficult.

He didn't know if he was going to be able to do it.

He didn't know at all…

[Matt, you can do it, I know you can. Please, do it.]

He heard Iris' voice, making him smile, then he put more concentration into his powers.

Using his powers, he slowly mapped out the area. Using what he thought would be a difficult thing to do, he could feel how draining it was, and he was sure he wasn't going to be doing this…

But then he saw things inside.

It was blurry.

But in his head, he could see different places, the field not being large, but it was enough for him to see different things, and he could see it as if he was using his eyes to see it, and it was, an odd sensation he was having, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

Then, Matt thrust his hands forward and used this psychic navigation to direct his powers inwards, keeping the area contained. It went through the halls, his telekinetic energy that was, and went everywhere around the flaming areas, Matt using this navigation power to map out the places the that he was going, he mentally thanked Hartley for this.

Not allowing oxygen inside, and not letting the fire out either, and because it didn't have oxygen to fuel it, the fires began fizzling out.

"Aaaaagh, damn this is a painful use of my powers...seems I've been doing that a lot today."

Matt admitted as he felt his nose bleeding.

Though he was grateful that he could somewhat block out the noise's from the people around. If he couldn't, he would be knocked out by now. It didn't matter if he could though, he still heard the thoughts around him.

But it was working, Matt could feel it working and working even more.

He knew it, he could see it, even though it wasn't before him.

He could see the fire just, stopping, it couldn't burn anymore.

Eventually, the fires went out, and Matt dropped to his knees, quickly putting on the necklace so he couldn't hear the thoughts of the crowds. But, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it very much, that his telepathy was finally working for him, and not against him either.

"He saved us!"

"Yes, Psyche is the best!"

"Amazing, he put out the fires on his own!"

Matt heard the voices from behind him, so he wiped his nose of the blood away, and turned to see the crowds cheering for him.

He felt, good.

He could do good for a change.

Before, he didn't feel like he was going to make a difference, but now, he was making a difference.

He was, glad that he could make such a difference.

As he heard the cheers, he saw the same young girl from before coming up towards him, so he bent down, and smiled.

"My Mommy's going to be okay thanks to you Mr Psyche!"

"Aah, I'm glad. Now, I must be off! Stay safe!"

Matt took to the sky, and flew off in a different direction, leaving the rest to the others.

* * *

Once returning to his hideaway, he saw Hartley and Iris looking relieved, Hartley seemed to be working on a device of sorts, but Matt didn't know what it was.

"Thank God you're okay."

Iris gave him a hug, so Matt hugged her back.

"I'm good, saved people, and the gang and such. But, the person got away, I don't even know who it was though. They weren't a Metahuman, at least I don't think so. Unless his powers were to control fire from those jets on his back."

"So, we're dealing with a regular arsonist then."

Iris sighed out, going towards the table and sat down.

Matt followed, as did Hartley.

"Well, I wouldn't consider this person ordinary, he gave me a weird vibe. And the tech seemed like it was something very advanced. I mean, you don't see things like that in everyday normal situations, it was like it was made by someone intelligent."

"A pyro, and an intelligent person. Great, why can't we deal with powerless idiots?"

Iris joked, but Matt saw that there was something, off with Hartley.

"What are you working on there Hartley?"

"Oh, it is a device that could potentially enhance your powers for a peak or two, but it is very dangerous, and I do believe it can be used for the future, in case there is a reason you'd need it, but as I said, highly dangerous. I've also studied about your sisters powers, and what I could gather at the scenes, and, I do think her powers could be to do with molecules, but I am not one hundred percent yet."

Matt thanked Hartley with a smile, but saw that his face was still dropping.

"No one was injured Hartley. Besides a few scraps, and very minor burns, everyone is okay, especially the CEO's of the company."

Matt explained, showing that he cared, and guessed based on the place that was attacked, that he was going to be going to draw conclusions, and Matt knew better than to make Hartley worry about such things.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks to you, you managed to save everyone without death, that was fantastic. You truly are a King."

"W-Well, I don't know about King, but I do believe we all worked together quite well."

Matt smiled gently, and knew that he was speaking truth.

He really did like the set up he had going on here with Iris, and Hartley. Though it wasn't S.T.A.R Labs, it didn't have to be. They didn't have to be super genius', besides Hartley, they were still doing helpful things in the city, and helping very well.

"I haven't managed to find any footage of this guy, seems like he burned the cameras before they could get a good ID on the guy." Iris explained, then dipped her head. "But, because they attacked Rathaway...Hartley, any relations..."

Matt lowered his head, as Hartley turned towards her.

"Yes, it is my families company."

His voice was dry, and slow, like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Perfect." Iris exclaimed, not reading the situation well. "You could get us appointments with the CEO and then we could..." She saw his face going sour. "Something wrong, Hartley?"

"The CEO's and I don't exactly see eye to eye, and they wouldn't grant me an audience either."

Iris furrowed her eyebrows, then sighed.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow anyway, and we'll, go. Me and Matt, I should be able to get us in...maybe."

"How do you propose that we do that?"

Matt asked slowly, only for Iris to sheepishly bring out a police badge.

"I, kinda borrowed this for cases like this, my Dad already has a new one, I kinda convinced him this was, destroyed, don't ask me how, but it involved me practically saying "I love you~" a lot." Matt nodded, impressed with her work. "We can just say we're with the police, special forces or something, and need to ask questions, this is an official badge, so they can't disprove it. The man attacked the building for some reason, and maybe they have information."

"Maybe so. Yeah, lets regroup tomorrow, and do our own investigation, the police might be there now, and we can't exactly blend in and find out, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Right!"

Iris cheered, then she walked away, the meeting being over.

Matt looked towards Hartley, seeing his head being hung down.

"Hartley, thanks for the info before, you gave me a great help."

"It isn't a problem."

"You also seem to be worried about this case. Don't worry Hartley, we wont let your parents be hurt."

"I am sure they can keep themselves safe, they usually can do."

Matt moved closer to the young man.

"Do, you wanna sit this one out? Iris and myself can deal with tomorrow, and meeting them and such-"

"No, I will also go. I also need to investigate for myself as well."

"And hope your parents will speak with you."

Matt added, knowing that he would probably be feeling like this.

"Yes, that's right. You can read me quite well."

"I thought so. Well, we are a team, lets go together. Heck, you're smart, they'll believe you're a forensic scientist or something, right?"

"They wouldn't know the difference anyway." Matt nodded in understanding, then stood up. "Matthew, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

Hartley inhaled a breath, glancing over his form.

"I know you've had a hard time with, your sister, and everything that's gone on, but...if you could change it, would you?"

"...Honestly, the big bang of Wells has brought me happiness and sorrow. Because of him, he brought me Caitlin, and Frankie, and good friends like you, and Barry and Cisco, and Iris too. But, it also is the reason my sister is gone along with many deaths, nearly caused me to go mad because of this telepathy, I still think it is suspicious that he magically knew how to cure me all of a sudden when I was nearly gone, and I hate him for what he has done to her, he caused all of this, and in ways, I really hate him and want him to know what he has done to people like me, you and others, but I also love the new aspects of my life, so it's...I don't know, I just want my sister back, and to know she's safe and sound, she's the only real family I have, blood I mean, Frankie's always going to be my family now but...Jean with Ronnie... Why did you ask anyway?"

Hartley shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just, I've been thinking about it recently, and with Wells..." Hartley ran his eyes over Matt again, and smiled to himself. " _Because of Dr Wells, Matthew has been through so much, hurt him so much, and myself as well, he nearly drove Matthew insane, and with my ears, and others. He caused all of this sadness...and he needs to pay for this._ " Quietly thinking to himself, Hartley continued to smile. "Either way, thank you for answering me."

"Sure, anytime. Time to go home now Hartley."

"Yes, let us go."

Hartley also stood up, and left together with Matt.

* * *

The next morning, Matt laid in bed, the morning sun peaked from behind the curtains, bathing him in light, and Caitlin laid next to him, sleeping soundly. Though every once in a while, she would stir in the bed, and try and move closer to his body.

But he couldn't sleep, his mind kept going to Jean, Ronnie, and Caitlin as well.

He couldn't deal with that right now. The idea of losing Caitlin, and the idea of losing his sister as well, it was very hard to even think about, and he didn't know how to even talk about it. He already had lost his sister again, and it was, hard, very hard to let her go, and not know what was going on, knowing she was out there, and he wasn't able to protect her, it was hard for him.

Matt shook his head, and stood up from the bed, going towards the dresser.

He walked over, and got out a shirt, as Caitlin stirred in the bed.

Her eyes peered open to the bed, and saw that it was empty.

"Matthew?"

She spoke in her sleepy state, just so used to seeing him now in bed, it was odd that he wasn't in the bed with her, it was like the world had been flipped, and now, they weren't even sharing a bed, which made her feel more complicated by the second.

"I'm here, breakfast? I have to go quickly, but I'll make you something if you want me too."

He called, slipping a shirt on.

Caitlin moved off the bed, strolling towards Matt.

She went to hug him from behind, but he moved out of the way, and grabbed his pants.

Caitlin blinked at the sight, it was unusual for him to just do that all of a sudden.

"H-Hey, Matthew, what's going on?"

"Nothing at all."

He answered without looking, slipping his pants on.

"Then, why does it sound like you are? You have been staying out a few nights this week. Even last night, you stayed out, and I don't know why. Matthew, whats going on?"

"Just been busy being Psyche, is all. There's been an uproar in Metahuman's, crime in general, and Barry's MIA with training, so it falls to me to clean up while he does, training or whatever it is that he's doing. And there's also this new fire guy, that we've got to deal with, and he almost burned down a building and all, but don't worry, we're on it, and I've been going to Starling City to keep crime down there as well. Hey, want eggs or bacon or maybe it could toast with some-"

"Just take a second, and speak with me Matthew."

Matt stopped at the door, then looked towards her.

"I am, see. We're speaking right now, aren't we?"

Caitlin walked closer, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"No, we're not. I'm speaking, and you're just talking at me. What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know you better than that. You're usually always wanting to wake up next to me, you always said it was one of your favourite times of the day, and it always was one of my favourite times as well, but now, you seem to be just...on the move again, and you don't, slow down."

"I'm just busy, there's nothing wrong with me. I just have a million things to do, and unlike Barry, I don't have super speed to do it at. I've got work, I've got Psyche, I've got things to search for, I just have things to do. I don't have much time to slow down."

Caitlin took his hand, and pulled him closer to her body.

"Hey, don't think you have to hide from me, we don't have to hide from one another, Matthew. Remember, you and I are a team now, remember? Mind and spirit, that necklace around your neck tells me as much."

Matt looked down at the necklace, nodding his head.

"I remember. Sorry, I've just been preoccupied. Things are just getting a little, you know…with Barry, Reverse Flash, and Jean, and everything going on, it just seems hard to breathe sometimes, and then there's..." He paused, looking at Caitlin, then held his head down. "...things just going on that I can't slow down for."

"I know, that's why, you don't have to do it all alone. I know you've been picking up the slack for Barry while he's busy training, but you're not alone when you have to do that Matthew. You have me, don't forget that."

Did he?

That's what he wanted to ask.

Of course he did, but he didn't want to have to rely on her, when she already was going through something's, he didn't want to have to add to her worries, or fears or anything else like that.

"Yeah, I know. But right now, I need to be going soon as well, got a busy day today."

"Right...well, before you go, come here."

Caitlin pulled Matt by the hand, towards her.

He fell against her, as her arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him closer. Her eyes synced up with Matt's own eyes, and peered right into his eyes, with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, don't walk away without at least saying goodbye properly."

"Caitlin, I..."

Before he could finish, she pressed her lips against his own but…

She felt little back.

She didn't know why, but she felt a little cold inside of her body, she didn't get why that was at all.

When she pulled away, her hands went up and down his back.

"Matthew, tell me, whats wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"If it is your sister..."

Matt pulled away from Caitlin, lowering his eyes.

"I don't really want to speak about my sister right now. Got things I need to do. There's this burning guy-"

"Ronnie?"

Matt shook his head.

"No, not Ronnie, someone else. Uses tech apparently. It was like flamethrowers."

"Ooh, I see, so you, and Iris are dealing with that then?"

"Yeah, we've got this down, well, I've got to go, until later. Bye Cait."

Matt walked out of the door, and left Caitlin alone.

She had to wonder, what was going on with that boy, she knew something was off, but she didn't know what it was.

* * *

Matt and Iris along with Hartley walked towards Rathaway Industries, and Iris looked confidently, as she walked. Though there were police types, and other things everywhere, she seemed to be loving this, and Matt wasn't sure why that was either.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Hartley sighed out, Iris nodding knowingly.

"I know what I am doing, don't you worry about it Hartley. I am a police mans daughter, I do know what's what."

Hartley didn't know, he wasn't sure.

As he walked in, Matt could tell Hartley was feeling off about this, and he also saw that he was sweating more than he normally would. Matt reached back, placing a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Hartley, I've got this, we've got this."

"Yeah, you're right of course."

Matt nodded, as they got to the office of Hartley's parents, the CEO's, and Iris saw that there was security guards outside. Hartley stayed behind Matt, trying to make himself less obvious than he already was.

"Excuse me, but you can't proceed pass this point."

"I'm sorry, we have something to talk about with Osgood and Rachael Rathaway, I'm Detective West, and this is my partner, Detective Stone, and the forensics Hartley, we have a couple of questions for the couple, so if you could."

Iris showed the badge that she had, and they examined it. They looked at the others, then opened the door.

"Proceed."

"Thank you."

Iris said like a professional, then walked in with Matt, and Hartley.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Matt turned knowingly towards Iris.

"You so loved that."

"It was pretty awesome. I actually was accepted as Detective West."

She admitted, as they went into the office.

As soon as they did, Matt saw the two parents of Hartley. He each had a feature of them, and they looked middle aged, which was to be expected to have a son that was within his twenties. But, even then, Matt seemed and sensed the air was getting thick.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Rathaway, my name is Detective West, and my associates and I have a couple of-"

"Hartley."

The man, Osgood growled out, Hartley looking down at the ground. But then he felt Matt's hand on his shoulder, and that gave him the courage to look up.

"Yes, hello father, and mother."

Iris mouthed 'father and mother' to Matt, who shrugged, turning his head downwards.

"Why are you here?"

Rachael Rathaway spoke with a slightly derogatory tone, with made Matt, and Iris look at one another with a grimace.

"I am currently working with my associates here, on the attack last night."

They seemed to be, somewhat content with that, so Iris and Matt walked closer.

"Yes, with that out of the way, you suffered an attack last night on this building, and it had to do with a..."

"Yes, a man stole our technology, but we aren't aware on who this person is. Though to steal the tech, one would have to assume that it could be a former employer, or are the police that incompetent?"

Osgood explained, as Matt furrowed his eyes, Iris feeling slightly stung by that due to her own father being a cop.

"Could you think of a reason as to why, they attacked here? Perhaps, someone has a vendetta against you or, something else entirely to do with your company?"

Condescendingly, Osgood responded towards Matt.

"We have many rival companies, a chance to get their hands on our goods, it could be a number of people."

"Do you, happen to have any images of the man, or something like a recording that stole your technology?"

He asked kindly, but Osgood shook his head.

"No. Unfortunately, we don't. The man's face was covered when he stole the items."

"Then, perhaps we can go to the location, and see if there were any evidence left behind?"

Hartley suggested, only for Osgood to put his son down.

"It has already been searched."

"I'm more thorough then the average CSI. I have some equipment to search for even the slightest bit of evidence."

Hartley bit back, as Matt looked down at the ground, not sure what he was supposed to say as a response.

"Fine, then it is at our storehouse on the north of the city, do you remember where that is?"

Rachael spoke, Matt not liking the tone of which it was used on Hartley.

"Thank you, mother, and yes, I remember."

"Then, if there's nothing else?"

Matt looked towards Hartley, who seemed to wish to have a moment with his parents, so he took Iris' hand.

"We'll be leaving, thank you for your time."

Hartley thanked Matt within his mind as he and Iris left the room.

As soon as they did, Hartley looked towards his parents.

"So, was that...man your boyfriend?"

His mother was slightly more reasonable than his father was, and it made his father's stomach feel sickly. But, to his mother, it seemed like she at least was trying a little bit to connect to their shared child, even if she wasn't actually wanting to accept the idea of what he was, and what he liked.

"No, Matthew isn't my boyfriend, no matter how many hints I've dropped, he just isn't that way. He's a really good friend to me." He answered then dropped his face slightly. "You haven't been accepting my phone calls."

"No, because we don't have a son anymore."

Hartley bit his bottom lip as his father coldly said that.

"I realize it is a transition-"

"We don't need to transition Hartley. You're not my son, you're defective."

It felt horrible to hear that from his mother, and father as well.

"I'm trying to connect with you, I am being patient, but I'm not going to change who I am either. Mother, father, I am sexually attracted to men, but that doesn't change who I am. I still want to have a..."

"We don't want anything to do with you, please leave right away Hartley."

His father's voice sounded so cold, and unforgiving that Hartley sighed deeply.

He wasn't going to bother shedding tears, even if he felt like doing so.

Hartley stood up from where he sat down, and left the room.

As he exited, he saw Iris, and Matt waiting for him.

He looked between the two of them, and while he wouldn't say it aloud, Matt, and Iris, actually were people that he liked, even just as friends, and even Iris, while he wasn't sure on, she did bring some amusement into his life.

"So, how did it go, Hartley?"

"It didn't go, it just, flopped."

Matt placed a hand on his back.

"Come on, lets go then. Let's go and solve our case."

"Yeah, let's go."

Hartley walked before them, wanting to leave as fast as possible.

Iris placed a hand on Matt's arm, stopping him.

"So, I believe I know whats going on but to be sure...his parents don't like him because..."

"He's gay, yeah. Old money, old values. He's basically been ostracised."

Iris looked at the leaving Hartley, and felt slightly bad for him.

"I certainly got douche like vibes from his father, and slightly from his mother. Though Hartley annoys me to no end, it's not right that his parents to be like that with him."

"Yeah, I know, I feel bad for Hartley."

Matt and Iris nodded at one another, then followed after him together.

* * *

Caitlin worked furiously on the computer, searching for any information about, Firestorm. She knew that Ronnie said to leave it alone, but she couldn't. A part of her still loved him, and she needed a resolution to that.

But, also, she was doing it to help Matt with his sister. She wasn't going to help Matt with his own problem, and her own, and even though there was a case going on with Captain Cold, and a new enemy called Heat Wave, she couldn't concentrate on that, and needed to help both Matt, and herself.

As she worked on it, Matt entered the room, and looked towards Caitlin.

"Hey, Cait-"

"Aaaah!" She let out a scream, she didn't even hear his footsteps. Turning, she came face to face with Matt. "Ooh Matthew, thank God it is you. I thought...never mind, but you're here...w-why are you here? Something you need?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just grabbing something I left here while my group are examining the crime scenes of the recent...are you okay? What are you doing?"

Caitlin didn't want to answer.

She wasn't sure how her new boyfriend, would take to her trying to find her former fiancée, it wasn't exactly normal to even have a conversation like this. Her former fiancee was now with his mad sister, and both tried to kill the new man in her life, it wasn't exactly a conversation she wanted to have either.

Matt looked at the screen.

"Firestorm huh. That's what Ronnie said before he left didn't he?"

Caitlin held her head down.

"Yeah..."

He could see that she was struggling, so he bent down towards her.

"Cait, it's okay, you know?"

"What is?"

Matt placed his hand on the side of her face, giving it a gentle stroke.

"Searching for Ronnie, Firestorm and other things like that. You didn't have to hide it from me."

"I didn't tell you, because...I didn't want to ruin anything we had going on. I said at Christmas that we would deal with it when it came, or if it came or what have you. But Matthew, the thing is, I really..."

"Searching for your fiancée-"

"Former, he's not my fiancée anymore."

Matt closed the gap between them.

"If it was me, I think I would do the same thing. Caitlin, it's natural to search for our lost loved ones. Heck, I've been doing it for Jean for over a year now, and that's, a wonderful feeling."

She folded her arms, Matt could tell by the facial expressions that she was feeling guilt. He had known by now the different ways her face goes when she is feeling a certain way about things, and Matt himself could understand why she was feeling like this.

"Yeah, after all, it is my fault that he's, like this now."

Matt pushed a bang behind her ear, shaking his head.

"This is not your fault."

"He was here, for me. If he hadn't been here that night, he wouldn't be like this now. He's running around out there, with a woman, your sister that's gone, sorry for the word, but nuts, and I feel so sorry for you, and for myself, and guilt that I ever helped make that damn thi-"

Matt placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing delicately.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself. I don't blame you, and I am sure Ronnie doesn't either, and Jean wouldn't either. None of this is your fault. He was here, that night to support you, I would've supported you as well if it was me that night. Cait, there's nothing you could've done differently that night, you can't beat yourself up over it now. Besides, if it didn't explode, I wouldn't of met you, and my life would be worse for that. I know it happened tragic for both of us, but I got to meet you, and that has made me feel, great about myself. You literally saved me Cait, and we'll save Ronnie, and Jean too."

Caitlin's bottom lip quivered, and she batted her large eyelashes.

His words, always made her feel good, even when he felt down himself. She could always count on him, when it came to the important stuff, to be there for her, and it made her feel fantastic about herself, and him, and hopeful that the phase he was going through, hadn't been anything with her, but something else.

"Ooh Matthew...you always make me feel good somehow, always."

Matt stroked her face, and then she fell against his chest.

"Cait, I..."

"I've missed, hugging you like this."

"I've missed the hugs too." He hugged her back, and then revealed something to her. "I tried searching for Firestorm online myself." Caitlin raised her head, matching Matt's eyes. "Couldn't get any answers on it though. Though there was this weird porn site that came up, to do with fiery stuff and it was really odd..."

"I'm batting zero as well, and you didn't do anything naughty with these sites, right?"

Matt chuckled.

"Ooh yeah, I'm looking up tips for us~ I like the bondage ones, they look interesting~"

Caitlin scowled…

But then she saw his playful face, playfully slapping his chest.

"Silly boy."

"Why would I need to look at that stuff when I am in bed with you?"

Caitlin playfully pushed him.

"Don't butter me up, even if it was a beautiful thing to say."

"I ain't doing that. But it does seem like it might not be something researchable. Speaking of research, Barry said that there's, Captain Cold, and a new guy in town? I was sent a message, but I've got my enemy to deal with so, I can't focus on that right now."

Caitlin nodded in understanding.

"How is that going anyway?"

"Well, not bad. We've got some leads. But nothing concrete yet. But, Caitlin, about this morning and other morning's...I wasn't trying to blow you off or anything."

Caitlin stood up, and placed her hand on his arm.

"It felt like it. It felt...I felt rejected, been feeling like that for a little while now actually, since Christmas."

Matt hated making her feel like that, it wasn't his intentions.

"I'm sorry Cait, I didn't mean to make you feel rejected. It's just, everything in my head is confused, and when I, look at you...I don't know where my life is going. Before the accelerator, everything was much more simple. But now, everything has been getting more and more out of my control, and my sister is...I don't even want to open that can of worms. That's like Dr Phil drama right there."

Caitlin could understand that, and inhaled a breath, moving closer to the man she had feelings for.

"Before I met Ronnie, I knew exactly what was going to happen every day of my life. It was predictable. I like predictable. But when Ronnie and I started dating, everything started to change. He made me try Indian food and scuba diving. At first it was scary. But then it was better. And Matthew, you're the same...no, you're different. You have brought many different concepts into my life, and it has made me feel, different inside of myself, and I really...you have brought me into a weird world, and everyday is challenging, and while I do like predictable, you've made the unpredictable more...exciting I guess. You, me, and Frankie, there are new challenges every single day, whether it is just simple stuff, or Metahuman's, or what have you. For me, it started when you came into my life, and I couldn't and wouldn't change that for the world. Heck, you introduced me to bananas and beans, which sounds gross, but is actually lovely, and then there's that thing you do when we're in bed...ooh that lovely telepathy of yours, it works wonders..."

"Cait, you know, I don't know what to, think sometimes. When it comes to, this situation we're in, sometimes, I don't know where I stand."

"What do you mean?"

Even she didn't understand what was going on inside of Matt's head right now.

"I mean, I knew that it would be possible that if Ronnie returned and..." Before he could finish, Matt had a flash of inspiration. "Cait, Firestorm."

"What about it?"

She seemed genuinely curious about it.

"What if, it isn't just a word, what if it is an acronym? You've searched the word itself together and I have as well but no results came up. But what if you search for it as if it was an acronym?"

A flash went off inside Caitlin's mind, and her eyes shot open.

"Brilliant Matthew, you're brilliant you are." Caitlin typed on the keyboard, and brought up the page. As soon as she saw it, her eyes lit up, and her eyes then went towards Matt happily. He smiled down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Matthew, before I read this..."

"Cait, Ronnie is important to me too, because he's important to you, and he's apparently protecting my sister somewhere out there, even if he wants me dead, I genuinely believe he cares for my sister and wont hurt her. If you care about this, then I do as well. So, come on, let's see what this thing is. Besides, if it can help my sister as well, I am all for it, so, let's find out what this thing is together."

He sat down beside her, and she looked at the screen.

"Fusion ignition research experiment and science of transmutation originating RNA and molecular structures." She read out, then looked at the bottom of the screen. "It's 800 pages."

Matt's face naturally dropped as well, he didn't like that it was so long either.

"Freaking hell, 800 pages on a single subject matter? What is this, the atom bomb or something?"

"Heh, too bad Barry isn't around, he'd read it within a second."

Matt nodded, but then he remembered something.

"Well, we don't have Barry, but, we have Frankie, who can somewhat control techno with her powers of magnetism, more specifically electromagnetic fields, she can switch it on and off and if she can do that, perhaps, I can combine it with my telepathy, and simply, download the information. Actually, it was suggested to me from someone I know, damn that bastard is smart, but yeah, we can do it. Frankie can get into a computer, but she can only switch it on and off with her powers, but we have tried this once, and it worked, where once she's inside, I can use my telepathy in conjunction with her power, and get into systems via me going through her, and mess around with them, it's pretty cool, I think it's called technopath, or something. Hold on, I'll just go and get Frankie, wont be long."

Matt rushed out of the room, and Caitlin waited.

She waited for a few minutes, then Matt came back with Frankie in his arms.

"Alright, so you know what I am asking you to do Frankie?"

"Yeah, I think so. Using electromagnetism to get inside of the machine, and then you're going to download the information quickly with your telepathy like we did once, is that right Dad?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't ask you to use your powers, but this is..."

Frankie shook her head.

"It's okay Dad, anything for you."

"Thanks sweetheart. You're the best."

Matt took off the necklace, and Frankie touched the computer. Matt grabbed her hand, and they both concentrated. Caitlin watched on in amazement as they both did something she never thought that she would see.

She saw it happening before her eyes.

Frankie got into the system, and Matt was downloading the information. Frankie's eyes shone a pinkish colour, and Matt's own shined blue. Father, and daughter working together, just for her, made her more happy than anything else.

Matt and Frankie backed away within seconds, then Matt processed the information, feeling a slight headache, but if it as for Caitlin, then he would endure it, he would endure the world for her.

"Okay, I have got the gist of it now. There's a lot of stuff in there, but it mostly focuses on transmutation, which is the process of altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms And rebuilding it to create an entirely new element."

"That's kinda cool, so that means it can change things into other things?"

Frankie surmised, Matt nodding.

"Basically, wow, that's a head-rush. Phew, that's kinda cool."

Frankie smiled then looked towards her father.

"Dad, the article was co-written by Jason Rusch, who's a grad student here at Hudson University. So if anybody knows what happened to Ronnie and your sister Jean then maybe..."

"Maybe he does."

Caitlin finished, as Matt nodded.

"Maybe."

Caitlin moved closer to Matt, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Matthew. I know this can't be easy-"

"Hey, it's all good, don't worry about it now. I'll admit, it might be difficult, but you're worth it, if you're happy, then I am." He turned towards Frankie. "And you too sweetheart, you girls are my top number one priority. No matter whatever happens. Nothing is ever gonna stop me for coming for you."

"Ooh Dad."

Frankie hugged Matt, who hugged her back, Caitlin then hugged Matt as well, a threeway hug between them. Matt loved this, and wished that it was going to last forever, even if he knew deep down, that it wasn't going to.

"I've gotta go, deal with the enemy fire dude, need a name for him now. But, maybe I can put it on hold if I..."

"No, go, and be a hero, make me proud."

"Alright then, maybe go with Frankie? She's still a Metahuman, though I would prefer to not have Frankie be in a situation where she has to use her powers..."

"I can use my powers Dad, it isn't an issue at all."

"Well, it is an issue, I don't want my daughter fighting people. Hell, I barely like me fighting people, never mind you. I only want the best life for you Frankie."

Frankie nodded her head, hugging him tightly.

"I know Dad, I know. But don't worry, I'll keep Caitlin safe, not that this is particularly dangerous though."

"Okay, if you need me-"

"We'll call, we know."

Caitlin finished, Matt giving off a pout that Caitlin found quite, sexy if she was honest with herself. She couldn't help herself in thinking that, she just found it cute that he's like that sometimes, it always made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Matt walked into his club, and down to the base, to see Iris, and Hartley together. Surprisingly, Iris and Hartley were having a normal, somewhat decent conversation, and that surprised Matt more than anything ever before.

"Okay, so what bizzaro world did I wake up in?"

Hartley and Iris turned towards Matt.

"What?"

Hartley beckoned for Matt to continue, the blonde shaking his head.

"Nothing at all. S-So, any luck?"

"Actually, yes. We did have some luck. The man left behind a droplet of blood, and from that, I was able to get a DNA match on him." Hartley walked over to the computer, and brought up an image. "Ted Carson, he's the man we're after. Apparently, he used to work at my parents company, though I don't remember him. An accident happened a few years ago, because he was really into flames, and fire, and bombs and such, and it scarred about 90 percent of his body, but he was very intelligent as well."

Iris walked over to the computer, and brought up another image, someone that was horribly burned. Matt had to grimace slightly at the sight.

"This is what he looks like now. He's got a few charges, minor stuff mostly. Petty theft, and gambling and such like that. He seems to really like the money, I did some digging, and we got the fact that he has a large debt, that took a damn while to search for."

"Also, it seems that from my parents company, after the accident, he was terminated from the company. He caused deaths, unnecessary ones, and burned himself. He was working with, different types of fire, and how to make it reach its absolute heat, and use it as a suit, the one he's using now. He's pretty intelligent, but he seems to have been diagnosed with..." Hartley looked at Iris, who looked back daringly. "...He basically likes setting things on fire, and watching them burn."

"Regular arsonist then."

Matt added, as Iris folded her arms.

"Our first non-Metahuman, this is going to be interesting. Clearly, he's got a vendetta against the Rathaway's, no offence Hartley."

"None taken Ion."

Iris raised her fist, only for Matt to shake his head, indicating that she should let it go for now.

"So, we know what is going on, we have to make sure that they are, dealt with, somehow. Since they are after your parents Hartley, we'll have to keep an eye on them. Though I got the feeling that they would be the type to avoid asking for help if they could ask for it, right?"

Hartley turned his head down.

"It wouldn't be there MO no, they wouldn't want help. That's how it is. But, because..."

"It's your parents, we'll sort this out Hartley, don't worry. We'll protect them."

Hartley thanked him while nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll do it even if they don't want it."

"Exactly."

Iris looked between them, then came closer.

"Then, team Psyche, lets do this!"

"Hehe, right~"

Matt responded, and though Hartley didn't, Matt still loved the fact that they could come together like this.

* * *

Caitlin and Frankie sat down in Jitter's, and waited for Jason to come by. While they were waiting, Frankie looked towards Caitlin and had a question, but she didn't know how she was supposed to go about it.

"Erm, Caitlin..."

"Yes?"

She answered with a smile, so Frankie fiddled with her fingers.

"No matter what...happens, please don't hurt Dad."

Caitlin paused, shocked Frankie would even think that Caitlin would do that.

She then answered while showing a caring look.

"I don't have any intentions to hurt your Dad Frankie."

"But with this all being dragged up, and with Dads sister, and your...erm, your...Ronnie, and all..."

Caitlin understood, a little bit, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Frankie, don't be worried. Your Dad means a lot to me. I really...your Dad is very, confused at the moment, and so am I honestly. We've been, through things recently, and it is hard to wrap our heads around it, and I have to admit that while he is keeping me at a distance, I've been doing the same thing so I can't say anything about it either, but I don't want to be like that, so I'll have a talk with him. He's my rock, Frankie. Even just being near him, fills me with courage, with strength."

"Do you love Dad?"

Frankie's question made Caitlin knit her brows together, then her cheeks turned slightly red.

She didn't know how to answer that question.

She didn't know what to say as a response.

If she put it out there, if she said the words, she wouldn't be able to take them back, not that she would anyway, but the very idea of saying it seemed hard to her, and she didn't know what to say either.

"Well I really do..."

Thankfully, she didn't have to answer fully as a young man came into the cafe, and Caitlin recognized him.

She waved him over, and he walked over.

"Jason Rusch?"

"Yes. Dr. Snow?"

"Please, call me Caitlin." She introduced herself, then gestured to Frankie. "This is my...erm, she's erm..."

"She's dating my Dad, and my name is Frankie, nice to meet you."

Caitlin grimaced as she got a weird look from Jason. She didn't even want to know what is going on between them, she couldn't even think about it rightly, it made her pissed off, more so than ever before.

"Her Dad is in his twenties, not over forty or anything." That confused him even more. "She's adopted, it's a thing, suffice to say, her Dad and me are seeing one another, and why are we getting into this now?"

Caitlin went into a tangent, and she didn't know how to pull herself out of it either.

"What she wants to say is, thank you for meeting her here."

Caitlin nodded, her voice failing her right now.

"Oh, happy to." He bequeathed a smile towards her, then dipped his head. "Although, to be totally up front, if this is about the resume I mailed in to S.T.A.R Labs, I've already accepted a position at Mercury Labs."

Caitlin shook her head, not wanting to delve into that aspect right now.

"No, actually, I wanted to talk to you about Firestorm."

The mans face changed at the name drop, and she knew that something was about it, something off about it as well. Even Frankie could tell there was something about this that she didn't like at all, she didn't like this at all.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I have to go."

He tried to excuse himself, but before he could leave, Frankie used her power to lock the door, Caitlin thanking her mentally, and walked over.

"No, look, someone I care about is in trouble, and you're the only clue I have to help him. Please."

"This is also for my Dad, please help us find things out, we need to know."

Frankie added, as Caitlin nodded her head.

Jason looked between the two of them, then bowed his head in resignation.

"What's the line? I never got paranoid till they started plotting against me?"

Caitlin and Frankie looked at one another in confusion. Then Caitlin asked the question.

"Why would they be plotting against you?"

"Because of our work, because of F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M."

"Transmutation, the ability to alter matter on a molecular level."

"Yes." He agreed with Caitlin, then continued. "We had some rudimentary success with our stage one testing, working with sand grains. But Professor Stein said that we should..."

"Sorry, Professor Martin Stein? He was the co-author of the paper?"

Jason nodded, as Caitlin still felt odd about this. This didn't really matter much about Frankie, so she only paid interest to a few things.

"Yeah, he was our team leader. He didn't believe in baby steps, so we skipped to stage three."

Frankie this time pushed forward with a question that she had.

"Which was?"

"We melted a concrete wall. But the university threatened to shut us down. So Professor Stein published his paper without them giving permission, and they went nuts. So he went to talk to a friend of his, to secure private backing."

Caitlin slowly was forming an opinion, and it wasn't a good one either, she didn't even know what to think about this.

"And who was that?"

Jason seemed hesitant to answer, but with the look of the two females, he did so anyway.

"He didn't say. He just said he'd call me later. And no one has seen or heard from Professor Stein since."

"What do you think happened to him? Did he skip town or something?"

That was Frankie's thoughts, but Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that the army showed up the next day and confiscated all of our research. So tell me, Dr. Snow and young girl who is the daughter of a twenty something year old, do you think I'm being too paranoid, or not paranoid enough?"

Neither Frankie or Caitlin could say yes or no to that, and looked down at the ground.

The man then excused himself, and this time since there was no reason, they didn't stop him.

Frankie looked towards Caitlin then bowed her head.

"Hey, Caitlin, are we, going now?"

"We haven't gotten anything better to do. Yes, we need to go right away."

Frankie, and Caitlin gathered their things, and left Jitter's.

They walked towards the car park, and saw Caitlin's car.

Caitlin walked towards it, and was about to open it, then Frankie saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Caitlin!"

She grabbed Caitlin, pulling her away, and the car was shot with a beam of ice. Caitlin let out a startled cry, and then looked towards the source. What she saw, was Snart, and Mick Rory, along with another girl all together.

Caitlin looked between them, and was about to push Frankie behind her, when Frankie got in front of her, defensively.

"Car trouble girls?"

Frankie looked around then, nodded.

Using her power, she lifted up a nearby car, shocking the men.

"Wait. She's also..."

Snart was about to comment, when Frankie launched the car right towards them, at the same time she grabbed Caitlin's hand. Snart froze the car, but Frankie moved all the cars around them, making a wall between the two of them with the cars stacked on top of one another.

"Let's go!"

Nodding her head, Caitlin rushed away with Frankie right beside her.

However, the woman jumped forward, over the cars somehow, and moved at a quick pace, getting in front of Caitlin and Frankie.

"Sorry girls, but you can't just run away like that." The woman looked towards Frankie. "Hey Frankie, remember me? I was the one who came that time during the club. Now, why don't you be a good girl, and come with me, along with that bitch next to you, Caitlin her name is, unfortunately."

Caitlin didn't know why she was being thought of like that, since she didn't know much about this.

"I don't think so! Leave Caitlin alone you creepy cow!"

Frankie gritted her teeth, then took out a coin. Using her power, she manipulated the coin, and swung her arm out, it moved fast like a bullet, as the woman jumped to the side. The coin penetrated the ground, causing the woman to grimace.

"Wow, Frankie, you've grown since the last time I saw you. Don't fight me sweet soul, or I will hurt you."

Caitlin didn't like the threat towards Frankie, standing in front of her defensively.

"You leave her alone."

"Awwww, Caity, you're a kind bitch, aren't you? Good girl, I like you...nah, I fucking hate you actually. You little smart bitch, come with me or I will make sure your love ones are hurt. Starting with your stupid friends, then I'll just go and kill your boyfriend Matthew Lee Stone."

Caitlin's eyes changed at that, and so did Frankie's, who brought up two cars, causing them to slam right down towards them. The woman however focused in on Frankie, and she also rushed Frankie, grabbing her wrist.

As soon as she did, Caitlin pushed her away, and the cars hit her right in her body, and sent her down to the ground.

However, while Frankie thought that would at least break a bone or two...

The woman came out of the wreckage with no wounds what so ever.

"How..."

"Awww, you don't have to worry about that, let's just say, my cells are amazing like the rest of me."

Caitlin looked on, and then she saw a pipe on the ground. She grabbed it as the woman came closer, and hit her across the face with it, and a small wound was made on her skin.

However, Caitlin saw that her face seemed to heal instantly, Caitlin becoming suspicious.

"You have powers...your body has a healing factor."

"More than that bitch, my cells replicate fast, and heal me rather quickly, plus thanks to my new boyfriend, my powers have increased to the point it's gonna be hard to take me down." The woman said with a sneer. " _Good thing I didn't tell her about my cells taking on the properties of anything I can touch as well with my shapeshifting powers, good thing I've already touched these bastards before so all of them are saved in me, too bad it doesn't take on powers...though, Harry baby said with certain tech, I will be able to use a certain persons power for his goal._ " She thought to herself, then she clicked her fingers. "Ooh boys~"

As if responding to her, Snart, and Mick came around finally, grabbing Caitlin and Frankie.

The woman then walked closer, and placed a device on Frankie's wrist.

"Can't have you messing things up for me, especially you Caity, I have to come down hard on you."

At that moment, both Caitlin and Frankie were scared.

* * *

Matt sat on a roof, looking over the building that Hartley's parents worked at, and owned. He was dressed, and ready to fight. Since they didn't have any real evidence on where he was going to strike, this was the only thing that he could do right now.

[So, how's it going?]

Iris called through the comms, as Matt hung his head down.

"No, there's no activity here. Seems like a peaceful day."

[The heat signatures haven't detected anything. Though the satellites aren't picking up anything yet Matthew, I am sure that they would try something.]

Matt nodded his head, as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"Yeah, don't worry Hartley, I am going to do everything that I can...though, I haven't been able to get in contact with Caitlin now, for a little while. Even Frankie isn't answering her phone either, seems weird to me."

Though he didn't think that they were in danger, he knew something was off, he didn't know what that was though.

[Aah, don't worry, Caitlin's probably just being a doctor, and doesn't see her phone, and Frankie is a teenager, so she usually isn't going to answer her phone. You know how they are and all.]

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I'm just worrying for nothing."

[Probably. But, while we've got nothing to do and waiting for attacks, wanna hear how Barry is being off with me?]

Matt heard a heavy sigh coming from Hartley down the comms.

[Is there a day where you two don't discuss your weird relationship with your adoptive brother?]

Matt had to admit that Iris and he did tend to talk more about Barry than Eddie, but he knew why that was. He just couldn't say anything about it right now to Iris or it would only end up confusing the young girl.

[Shut it Hartley, you're just jealous that I have a Barry and you don't.] Iris assured, Matt could only guess but he assumed that he wasn't bothered. [Either way, since that confession at Christmas, Barry's been all, I don't know, weird with me. When he looks at me, it isn't the same as it was when he didn't confess to me, and I try and talk with him, he's my best friend, and I wanna talk to him, but he's...just distant with me.]

[So, your own adoptive brother, was crushing on you, and you said no? Wow, you've got some family unit, and I thought my family was messed up.]

Hartley bluntly put, Matt shaking his head.

[Yeah, so? We're not related or anything, my Dad just took Barry in when he was younger. It isn't weird if he has a crush on me or whatever. But I'm with Eddie, and I don't feel like that for Barry, even if he is kinda…]

She didn't finish, but Matt sensed that she was holding something back, and didn't reveal anything.

Matt continued looking at the building, but nothing was going on, and Matt knew that something was going on, but he didn't know what it was going on.

He felt, sick about something.

Something about this, wasn't right, he didn't know why either. He had to do something though, he knew that he would have to do something.

If Caitlin or Frankie didn't answer soon, then he knew something was off.

[Oh God…]

Matt heard Iris down the line.

"Iris? Is something going on?"

[Matthew, take out a tablet, and go onto any channel. It's playing on all channels.]

As Hartley instructed, Matt took out a tablet, and went onto channel 52, not sure what the heck was going on.

But, as soon as he did, his eyes widened in pure fear.

"Caitlin...Frankie..."

Yes, it was Caitlin and Frankie, who had been captured. He could see Snart, and Rory both looking at the camera, with the girls tied up. He wondered why Frankie wasn't using her powers, since she should be able to at least get out of that.

But, he felt his anger bubbling up.

He felt like he was going to explode, like he was going to murder anything that was going to be coming across.

Caitlin and Frankie, were captured, it made him feel angry, and scared for them, his eyes slowly turning red at the sight.

[Greetings, citizens of Central City. I am Leonard Snart. But you can call me Cold. I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone. That red streak and psychic guy you've been hearing whispers about, the ones mysteriously saving people these past few months? Well, surprise, they are real. They calls themselves the Flash, and Psyche. Porter and Main, tonight, sundown. Come out, come out, wherever you are, Flash and Psyche. Show the whole world you're real. Or this woman along with this child dies.]

"Cait...Frankie...Cait, Frankie..."

Matt's eyes flew through red, and blue as he saw that, it made him feel like he was going to die at any second. Caitlin, and Frankie, his loved ones, were in danger, and he wasn't there, he didn't go with them, and now they were like this.

[No, don't come for me. Stay away!]

Though Caitlin cried that out, one of the men pulled her away, as Frankie looked at the screen sombrely.

Matt looked on, rage boiling inside of him.

Though he could hear the words of the pair down his comms, he didn't care right now.

All he could think about was Caitlin and Frankie being in danger, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Though he was trying his best, he couldn't hold it back in the end, and then the beast, was released all together.

He lost control, due to the anger he felt, and his eyes turned completely red, like he was going to murder anyone.

"Hehehe, I'm back~ Snart, Rory, I am coming for you~"

Matt's sadistic sneer looked truly dangerous, and he was out.

Mentalist, has gotten out, and he was itching for a thrill.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Caitlin and Frankie were in a bind.

They both were in a warehouse like area, and tied up. Frankie had the bangle around her wrist, stopping her powers from working. If they worked, then she would be using them right now, on the people that had taken them hostage.

They both could see Rory being close, playing with fire, and Frankie was scared.

Caitlin also was, but she thought about Frankie, and looked towards her kindly.

"Don't worry Frankie, we'll get out of this."

Frankie looked down at the ground, she didn't know what to say.

"Caitlin..."

"Don't worry Frankie, I know you're scared, but what would your Dad do right now? He'd be brave, so be brave, okay? He'll come I know that he will."

Having heard that, Rory snickered.

"You're a friend of that Psyche guy, aren't you? He's strong. Like fire."

He put a lighter between the two of them, with it turned on.

The flames danced wildly, his fingers running between the blades. Caitlin wasn't going to be unnerved, she was too strong for that.

"Fire, it's undefinable. Heat, light, energy. It's an evolution when things burn."

Caitlin looked disgusted with Rory, and so was Frankie, who couldn't help but spit out "You're sick!" as he looked towards her. A dirty sneer graced his lips, he couldn't stop the smirk, and it unnerved Frankie, despite how strong she was trying to be.

"Maybe you're the sick ones. You ever think about that?"

Caitlin looked between them, as the man snapped the lighters lid shut, cutting off the flames. Caitlin looked towards Frankie, seeing that she was scared, and she hated that she was, because it meant that she wouldn't be able to calm her down.

"Not really."

Caitlin spoke up, Rory's attention going towards her instead of Frankie.

"Mm."

He hummed out a response that twisted Caitlin's insides.

"You've got third-degree burns. Why didn't you get skin grafts?"

"The fire revealed my true self, showed me who I really am." He let out a bemused laugh, startling Frankie, and Caitlin, as Rory continued giving a dirty look. "I wonder what your Flash and Psyche will reveal when I burn their suits and skins off."

Caitlin couldn't handle this. Frankie being in danger, and Caitlin also, and now the possibility that Frankie, Matt, or Barry could be hurt, she couldn't handle it. She couldn't deal with it, and wished that this never happened.

"Do whatever you want to me, but leave them alone! And let Frankie go, you've got me, you don't need her! Please, she's just a girl, let her go, you've got me, you don't need to do anything else now, just let her go, okay?"

"Oh, okay. You and this Flash must be really close if you're willing to die for him, hmm?" Caitlin didn't say anything, so Rory snickered. "Oh, I see now. It's you, and Psyche isn't it hmmm?" Caitlin's eyes blinked rapidly, Rory giving a dirty look. "I get it now, you and this Psyche, is he your boyfriend?"

"You don't know anything about him, or me, so I suggest letting us go. You wouldn't like him when he gets angry."

Rory laughed loudly at the provoking words she used.

"I see, I see! That's amazing hmmm! Well, I would love to meet this guy, and see whats going on! I am enjoying this! I wanna meet this guy now!"

"Mick!" Snart snapped, as the woman from before came walking by. "Time to go."

Mick looked between Caitlin, Frankie, and Snart, then let out a sigh.

"You better pray the next people that come through this door is us."

"Mick hunny, don't be naughty. I'll stay with these people so they don't get any ideas."

Mick grunted, and then left with Snart. As soon as they left, the woman walked onto the platform they were on, and walked closer to Caitlin. Caitlin's eyes stared right at the enemy that was before her, and grunted.

"Let Frankie go right now."

The woman began laughing, and then slapped Caitlin across the face.

"Caitlin!"

Frankie cried out, as the woman stroked Caitlin's face, tears dangling within her eyes.

"Don't worry little one, once I'm done with her, you wont recognize her at all."

At that moment, Caitlin feared for her life.

* * *

At sundown, Mick, and Snart were waiting for the Flash, or Psyche to show up. In the middle of the streets, they waited, and a police barricade happened to be around the area. Eddie waited there with baited breath as did the other police.

They didn't know what was going on, and they didn't know what they were going to do. Flash hadn't appeared, and neither did Psyche, and the police, Eddie even knew something was going to go down, they just didn't know what that thing was yet.

However, as they waited, Matt, donning a red mask in the shape of a skull, and his red eyes shone out, showing his anger, and his power. Each step he took, tore the ground asunder, glass shattering as Matt walked by them.

His power radiated from him strongly, his eyes on his targets, Mick, and Snart. Matt himself looked excited though, he finally had the chance to come out.

Because of Caitlin and Frankie's capture, they couldn't be more of a trigger for his anger.

When making it to the middle of the street, Matt looked between them.

"Snart, Mick, seems like you boys have kidnapped my precious people, not very nice, is it?"

Snart turned towards Matt, and furrowed his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Matt walked ever forward, red energy within his palm.

"Your worst nightmare mate, and I'm not happy with you either. Taking Caitlin and Frankie, not very nice to do that."

Matt placed his hand outwards, sending a telekinetic blast right for Mick. Because he wasn't expecting it, Mick was hit in the centre of his body, and went flying, smashing his body against a car nearby, shattering the glass on it, and then fell down to the ground, wincing in pain that he felt from the attack.

Snart couldn't believe his eyes, seeing Matt do something like that. Though he didn't know it was Matt, to say that he was surprised would be an understatement, and it wasn't good either for Snart to see his partner going down like that.

"You're going to regret that!"

He growled out in discontent.

Matt himself snickered.

"Sure I am."

Snart tightened his eyes, then blasted Matt with the cold gun. Matt himself avoided the guns blast by flying to the side, then sent a blast of energy right for the man. Snart ducked the wave of energy, then did a sweeping strike with the gun.

Matt flew around out of the ice attack, it freezing the building behind him. The others were surprised by this, not making the connection that Matt was Psyche due to the different colour schemes, they didn't have a comparison for such things.

"Stay still!"

Snart growled out, but Matt didn't care, and flew upwards, Snart looking up. Using his energy powers, he made a blinding light. He used such a bright light that it hurt Snart's eyes, Matt snickering as he sent a blast wave right in the centre of Snart's chest, knocking him back.

Matt then flew down towards the ground, and walked towards him.

Snart went to raise the gun, but Matt kicked the gun out of the mans hand, and then stood on his chest, keeping him down to the ground.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Matt rolled his eyes, and pointed his finger towards Snart's hand. Using his single finger, he used a small beam of telekinetic energy, forcing the mans pinky finger down into the ground, putting more and more pressure on it.

The ground cracked underneath the man's finger, from the pressure. Snart felt his finger being broken, and then it snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Snart let out a cry of pain as Matt slammed his foot against his chest, Matt stopping the pressure on his finger.

"Ooh Snart, you scream so deliciously. I thought you were supposed to be tough?"

"Get off me, and I'll show you how tough I am!"

"So, taking a defenceless girl, and woman with you, to lure our Flash and Psyche is tough is it? That's cute, you really are braindead, aren't you? I mean, lets face it Snart, you're not the brightest spark in the shed, are you?"

Snart tried to get up, but Matt kicked him in the ribs, stopping him from getting up.

"Bastard!"

"Ooh yeah, I really am. Tell me, where are they? I can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which shall it be?"

Snart looked on, as Mick got off the ground.

He went to blast Matt with the gun, but a car from nearby was directed at him, hitting him in the centre of his body, and knocked him down, away from Matt before he could pull the trigger to burn him, Matt had other things to deal with.

He then looked down at Snart.

"Last chance, before I become angry."

Snart looked fearlessly towards Matt.

"I'm not afraid of you, bastard."

Matt made a dagger out of psionic energy, and dangled it towards the man.

"Awwww, don't be so adorable Snart, you don't wanna mess with me."

"Really?"

Snart didn't sound convinced, but Matt was certain of it.

"Ooh yeah, you'll die."

Matt snickered evilly, and then leaned down. Snart looked actually frightened by the second.

Once Matt had gotten the information he needed (using a combo of torture techniques, and telepathy, having briefly slipped off the necklace but put it back on now), he snickered and left both Snart, and Mick on the ground.

"Good boys, you've done good today. Don't disappoint me anymore either. But, if you want tips on villainy, come and see me."

Matt chuckled, as he began walking away.

While groaning, the men picked up their weapons, and slowly got off the ground.

As Matt walked, Barry came speeding in.

"You..."

Matt's red eyes went towards Barry.

"Hey Barry, it's been a while." Matt stuck out his hand, sending a wave of telekinetic energy, knocking him against a car, shattering the glass. "Sorry Barry, got things to do. Clean up Snart, and Mick if you like, I am sure they've got some fight in them. I'll come by later on, and kill ya for giggles and all that crap, once I've got my girls back. Hahaha, enjoy living a little while longer. But don't worry about Harrison Wells, I am still gonna come for him~"

Barry looked distressed as Matt slowly walked forward cars and other things moving away from him thanks to his powers.

But then he stopped, and glanced at Barry.

"Ooh by the way Barry, how was your fight with Reverse Flash? Was it, to die for? How about throwing a missile at him? That'll make the difference, won't it?"

Barry lowered his eyes, not sure what he was supposed to say.

Matt continued to walk forward and placed his hands out, red energy gathering in his hands, a sadistic sneer on his lips.

"Time to have some fun."

He sounded truly evil as he said that…

But then, he felt a pain deep in his chest, gripping it tightly.

"N-Not yet, not now." He begged, as he went towards a tree, grabbing the bark tightly, for dear life he clutched that wood. "Don't change, not yet. Not yet, I can't go back yet, I need to find Ronnie and kill him for taking my sister. No, no, no, no!"

Matt's eyes shifted from red to blue, and his hair changed back to complete blonde.

He looked around confused, then he sighed, remembering only what Mentalist wanted him too.

"Not again...gotta get Cait and Frankie."

Matt didn't have time to worry about his own darkness right now, he needed to get Caitlin and Frankie, and though this wasn't the best way of getting it, Matt had the info, and now he was going to go and get his loved ones.

* * *

Inside of the warehouse, Caitlin stared on at the woman as she ran a blade between her fingers. Frankie looked on helplessly, she couldn't use her powers due to what she had been put on her wrist, and it was killing her to not be able to help either.

"Why are you doing this?"

Caitlin begged for the answer, as the woman licked the blade.

"Simply, because I hate you."

"Why? I've never met you, I don't even know who you are."

Caitlin genuinely didn't know who this person was, and why she hated her. She hadn't met her, and she didn't know what to even think about it either.

"You don't remember yet, but you will soon. The bitch that got in my way, I was with someone powerful, then your whore claws got into him, and took him away from me. But, that's something you don't even care about because you're a fucking bitch."

"Look, whatever you want from me, you don't have to hurt Frankie, please. Please just let her go, she doesn't deserve this, she's just a kid for God's sake, please just let her go now, and don't hurt her anymore. Hurt me, I don't care. Just don't hurt Frankie."

The woman casually glanced between Frankie, and Caitlin, and began snickering evilly.

"That's lovely, sweet, and cute. But, girls, I have to make sure you are both hurt. I want you two to die, for me. I hate you Caitlin, I have hated you for so long, and I will make sure that you bleed to death. You did this to me, you ruined me, and I'm going to ruin you. I don't care what he says, I don't care if you and he are supposed to be together and have a fun life together as a couple, you stole everything from me! Now, it is time for you to die!"

The woman raised the blade, and held a sadistic sneer on her lips.

She moved closer, as Frankie cried "NO PLEASE!" but the woman didn't stop, and just continued snickering as she went to stab Caitlin…

But at the last second, Matt broke down the door, and launched a blade of energy right towards her.

The woman reacted with fast speeds, using her own dagger to knock away the blade that was thrown at her.

"Stay away from them!"

Matt commanded as Caitlin looked relieved, so did Frankie, who shed tears upon seeing her father.

The woman looked towards Matt, then began chuckling.

"Awwwww, sweetie, you really are cute, you don't even know, do you?"

"Know what exactly?"

Matt demanded, only for the woman to snicker, and pull out a bomb.

"Hey, wanna see Cait go boom? She deserves it after everything she's done to me!"

Matt's eyes changed, and he rushed forward. The woman threw the bomb, right at Caitlin.

Matt stopped the bomb, and brought it away from Caitlin as the woman ran away. He went to stop her, but he saw that the bomb was going to go off, so he made a barrier around the bomb to contain the explosion.

BANG!

"Aaaaaagh!"

Matt was thrown backwards because of the bombs explosion. It was more powerful than he expected. His back hit a wall, but he managed to protect Caitlin and Frankie from the explosion, Caitlin and Frankie both looking relieved he was okay.

He got off the ground, and rushed towards them.

He unwrapped Frankie first, and then Frankie took off the bracelet that the woman used.

"Frankie, you're okay?"

"Dad!"

She let out a sob, hugging Matt tightly.

"Shhhh, sweetheart, it's alright, she can't hurt you anymore, I'm here."

Matt held onto her as she cried into his chest, then Matt went over to the young woman, and undid her binds.

Caitlin, released, hugged Matt around his neck, who hugged her back.

"Caitlin, I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh now, it is okay now Matthew."

Matt and Caitlin pressed their lips against one another, and then held one another tightly, along with Frankie.

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm here Cait, Frankie. I'm not going anywhere, never again."

Frankie clung to Matt for dear life, and Caitlin just hugged Matt tightly, she didn't want to release the boy, ever again.

* * *

When it had all been said and done, and the day was over, Snart, and Mick having been captured with Barry having a good fight with them in the end, Matt walked into the room that was his bedroom, to see Caitlin there. She was doing her hair for bed, and Matt looked down at the ground, feeling slightly sad, having flowers, and chocolates in his hands.

"Cait...I'm Switzerland and neutral..."

Caitlin looked up from where she was looking, and then turned towards Matt.

"Hello Switzerland...I'm glad you're back."

She walked closer towards him once standing up, then she hugged Matt around his neck.

He hugged her back, and her head laid against his chest. Comfortingly, he rubbed her back, and gave her forehead a kiss.

"How's Frankie?"

Matt stroked her back, as he replied.

"She's in bed, she's not traumatized or anything, she just was a little shook up, she'll be fine."

"Good, I'm glad. It was rather scary for me, I can't imagine what Frankie must've thought."

Matt peered into her eyes, and wished that it didn't happen at all, holding her tightly, as he produced the flowers, and chocolate to her.

"I got you these, your fav's...because, I messed up."

"No, you didn't..."

She took the flowers regardless, her favourite flowers at that, and took the chocolate as well, enjoying this more than she thought she would.

"I'm sorry for not going with you. If I had gone, this wouldn't of happened, I could've protected you, I failed you. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, your protector, and I failed you."

Caitlin didn't believe that for an instant, briefly overlapping her lips with his own, then fell her head against his chest.

"The spark..."

"Huh?"

Caitlin smiled up towards him.

"The spark. Lately, I haven't felt, the same, spark I usually do with your kisses...but, I did just then, and I love it, the spark between us, I love it. And Matthew, don't feel guilty about what happened with Snart, and the others, you couldn't have know about that. Don't worry-"

"I am worried. I've been distant towards you lately, and it isn't fair on you, I haven't been fair on you, I've been standoffish, without even giving you an explanation, and when I thought that I had lost you, and Frankie tonight, it made me feel, so angry, so scared, and I hated that I had been acting differently lately, it made me feel...I just hated myself for making you feel like I'm avoiding you."

Caitlin looked up from his chest, then moved closer.

"Why? Tell me, whats going on? You don't have to hide anything from me."

"Cait...the thing is, ever since Ronnie came back, I don't...I didn't want to add to confusion you might be feeling. Ronnie is your fiancée, or ex or whatever, and I didn't want to place any pressure on you, I didn't want to make you feel more complex than anything else, like I am right now with Jean."

"You...didn't want me to be confused..."

Matt slowly nodded his head, his hand going through her hair.

"Yeah. I didn't know if you wanted me close, or for me to be distant while you sort your head around it, and I didn't know how to approach the subject either. I mean, this is Ronnie Cait, I remember how depressed you were about him, and now that he's alive out there somewhere, it must be such a confusing time for you. I didn't know what you wanted me to do, and in the end...I just unintentionally became emotionally distant, because when I was a kid, I never got to really express my feelings, I always was told to keep my feelings to myself, hide them, and make them not exist and if I showed as much as a smile, or a tear, my Dad would hit me and told me to stop being so emotional or he'd beat me even more which he usually did anyway, so the idea of expressing my feelings, and worries, scares me, because I don't know if I'm doing it right. I even, found it hard speaking to Jean...when she told me she loved me, I didn't know how to respond...I love her, but back then, I just blankly stared at her, and now...it's just hard expressing what I feel. Even when it was Christmas, and I told her I loved her...that was so hard, because I don't know if I did it right..."

Caitlin now truly understood why he was being like he was, and how he was told as a kid about not expressing emotions, and now it made her feel sorry for him that he had to feel like that, because of his past, making her hate his Father for emotionally beating him down, as well as physically, it made more sense than it had before.

"I know baby, I know, and you are now expressing them very well, I understand now. Hey, even I have a hard time expressing my true emotions, and there's so many things I've wanted to say to you, but I don't know how to say it. I mean, I've not been the most approachable either, so it isn't just you. I'm glad though...we can talk like this, just shows how close we are huh."

It made them both feel better, that they could, share their worries with the other, it grew them stronger, together, and they felt better for it.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She smiled gently, placing a hand on his face, and stroked softly. "Cait I..."

Caitlin led Matt towards the bed, and pushed him onto it once putting the flowers, and chocolate to the side, so he was sitting up. She sat beside him, and held onto his hand. From their connected hands, Matt could feel her hand trembling, Caitlin looked deeply into his eyes, and Matt felt, sorrow coming from her.

"Matthew, it is confusing, I'm not going to lie. But, I don't want you away from me. I understand how terrible it must be for you as well. I've been thinking about Ronnie lately, and I forgot about your own sister, and how painful it must've been to see her, and for her, and Ronnie, to attack you like that. I can't even imagine what's going through your mind, more than myself, you have to worry about your sister, what's happening, and you have Frankie, and now with Ronnie, you must be feeling more unsure about everything, and I don't blame you, if I was you, I'd be so confused too."

Matt inhaled a breath, tears dancing within his eyes.

"Cait, I, I'm sorry for..."

"No, it's okay Matthew, I understand. You don't have to be sorry, I understand now why...yeah, in your position, I probably would've done the same thing, if an ex of yours came by, and tried to kill me, and then you started speaking of nothing but her, I'd be unsure of what to say, both you and I, are guarded with our feelings, but I've been...able to open up to you in ways, I never did with anyone, not even Ronnie. You know things about me, that Ronnie doesn't, that no one does...it's because you were so honest with me, that I felt like I could tell you, and you didn't judge me and I never judged you, because that's how we are."

Matt was baffled, he hadn't realized that before, but it made him feel, good inside.

"Cait, I didn't know you felt that way...and yeah, I feel like, I can open up to you, more than I ever did with anyone else, that's why I want to stay beside you, no matter what. I know it sounds selfish...but, I want to be selfish and say, I wanna stay beside you."

Caitlin clutched onto his hand even tighter, and looked into his own eyes, tears now dancing within her eyes.

"I wanna stay with you to. Because tonight, when Frankie, and I were captured. I, wasn't thinking about Ronnie. He didn't even cross my mind."

"Y-You weren't?"

Caitlin shook her head, getting onto his lap, and hugged him around his neck. He supported her with his arm around her waist, and held onto her side.

"I was thinking about you Matthew. The wonderfulness that is you. I thought about you, and Frankie, and us being together, and the others as well. Before I met you, before I got to know you, and after Ronnie died, I was, lost, and I felt...I didn't want to move forward, and I was frozen. But, you came into my life, and changed it for the better, I truly got to live again because I helped you, you helped me, we helped one another, and I became not frozen anymore, you unfroze me, and moved me past that depression in my life."

"Cait..."

"That's why, I want you by my side, Matthew. I don't want you away from me. I want you right next to me, and I don't want to ever let you go either. I don't want you to be anywhere, other than with me. That's why, I think I can't find Ronnie anymore, I don't want to lose you..."

Matt pressed his lips against Caitlin's own briefly, then hugged her tightly.

"Caitlin, don't say that, because I'm not giving up on Ronnie, and you'll never lose me."

"What are you..."

Caitlin looked shocked, but Matt just smiled.

"I'm not giving up. Even if the world does, I'm not giving up on Ronnie, or Jean. I know my sister is out there, and Ronnie is with her, and they are with one another for some weird reason, but I want to get through to Ronnie, and Jean, and make them see sense. They will come back to us, even if I have to knock sense into them."

"Matthew, you kind man..."

Matt knew in the end, this was the right decision.

"I know, and I'm still gonna look for him and Jean, and make this right. Caitlin, I care so much about you, but your happiness means more to me than my own. The time we have together, no matter what happens in the future, I will cherish it, all of the moments between us, it doesn't matter about anything else, other than you, and me and right now, being in this bed. The future, we'll find that out tomorrow, for tonight, lets just stay together. And don't worry about losing me, I'm never going anywhere, no matter what, I'll protect you, be beside you, and care for me, and I know this sounds corny, but you saved me, and I'm not talking about with my telepathy, I mean me personally, I didn't think I could feel like this again."

Caitlin began nodding, but then she shook her head.

Confusion came over the boy, as she pushed him down onto the bed. Laying flat on the bed, she got right beside him, using her delicate finger to slowly rub his face, giving it a gentle caress, something that Matt desperately wanted.

"Matthew, you're a good man. I haven't really told you, how good you really are to me, you really are the best Matthew."

"And you're a good woman. And no matter what, I'll always come back to you..." He said it with a serene smile, causing Caitlin to melt on the spot, laying her head against his chest, and he smiled. "I really have been an idiot, haven't I?"

"No, because I've not exactly been the closest either or the easiest to approach either, I suppose it's all apart of a relationship. Barrier, we just overcame it."

Matt chuckled, holding her even tighter.

"Yeah, all apart of our relationship. Barrier, definitely overcame. Does that mean we're growing together?"

"Yup, we're growing together as a couple, we've just overcame a hurdle in our relationship, and moving to serious territory. Scared?"

Matt shook his head, holding onto her even tighter.

"No, I'm not scared, I'm happy, I've always wanted this. Hey Cait, about all of this stuff we've been going through, can we just get back to being close? I don't want to be away from you again, and I'm not going to push you away, it's hard, but I'll try my best to express my emotions."

Caitlin didn't answer him verbally at first, kissing him passionately, and both felt sparks fly between them, more than ever before.

"Yeah, we can...no, we've moved past that, we're closer now. And don't worry, we both have to develop in that regards, even I am guarded, but with you...my guard is down."

"So is mine."

The pair smiled at the other, and held one another, loving how they were, growing closer, and now, could truly move to a point that they were comfortable with the other again.

Matt's eyes soon became heavy.

Due to being tired, he fell asleep rather quickly.

Caitlin looked on, seeing that he still had his shoes on, so she bent down towards his feet, took his shoes off, and placed the covers over him. She then got beside him, and nuzzled his face with her own, making him smile in his sleep.

"...I love you..."

Caitlin murmured to herself, she was thankful he was asleep.

She, wanted to say it, she definitely did while he was there to respond, she just didn't know how. But, no matter what, she knew she and Matt were good together, and she wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the take on episode ten. Matt made a trip over to Starling City, fought Malcolm Merlyn (seemingly having some beef with him) and even a weird creature made a cameo, but what is it, and what does it want? More on that later.**

 **We also delved more into the Matt investigations with the team than the Snart, and Mick stuff, dealing with our very own Firefly (Ted Carson version, sort of, borrowing from different sources for his character) with ties to Hartley, and his family, and Matt discovering how to use some more abilities, even one together with Frankie. He'll be a somewhat recurring villain for a time being.**

 **We also got the aftermath of the Jean and Ronnie meeting, with Matt feeling unsure about Caitlin needing distance, or closeness, and with his own worries over his sister, slowly pushed her away, but now they are back on track after a heart to heart with Caitlin even admitting the same thing that she was doing too, just more subtly than Matt.**

 **Cait, and Frankie were kidnapped by Snart, Mick, and another (pretty sure everyone can guess whats going on with her) and she seemed to be able heal rather fast as well as being able to change appearance. But, what was she doing with Mick, and Snart? All shall be revealed in the future!**

 **Next chapter, we're going into the episode 11, and we know that's Hartley's main episode, so expect to see some heavy friendship beats between Matt, and Hartley, and his own storyline going on as well which started in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **bigfan22; Yeah, they cleared the air, and are stronger than ever, it's nice for them huh. We do, they currently don't have any major issues, besides the Ronnie, and Jean ones. We haven't no, just a few before then, it is going to be, a whirlwind when we get there, it is...well, I wont spoil it. He wont go crazy or anything. Yeah, in the earlier parts, they weren't the best, but I grew to like them during Legends. Though stuff like that does stick in my mind. Yeah good point with the good guys, Mentalist might cut body parts off though if he was confronted. Aah yeah, that would be very...funny and awkward, especially since one seems to have the hots for him. And thanks, glad that you liked it! Yup, we're here now on Thursday, so I hope you enjoy it! And thank you!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was a much needed one, and they can now grow together. Aaah, we're going to be having quite the dilemma in the future to go through.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, it was his own way of dealing with it. I thought it would be cool to show such a strength to do that. Ooh they will combine their powers again in the future. Yeah, he displayed a few powers last chapter, more supportive than fighting, but equally fun all the same. We do yeah, he'll be dealt with in the next few chapters. It does yeah, they do understand one another now, more than they did beforehand anyway.**

 **Guest 1; Maybe he could be yeah, it does sound interesting to say the least. There isn't right now, but if the new Titans is connected to it, then at least Starfire will be. Hehe, I could totally see that happening, it would be fun for that to happen. Haha, that might be interesting, I guess he could be that, and yeah, she might want to learn it so she knows what he's talking about.**

 **YeTianshi; Yeah, even without his powers, he can still kick ass if he needs too. He'll be gaining new skills, and powers with his powers he already has in the future, and some good ways to use them as well, we'll be delving more into telepathy in the future. Exactly, that's kind of the point with Rachael, she is his personal enemy. True, but some might not have, so a little mystery and all. No, he's not going to have Matt's powers, but he is taking the blood for a reason, and why he was injecting Matt too, we'll get explanations in the chapters ahead. Yeah, I was, and there was a reason for that, we'll get more into it when we get there, mystery and all hehe~ I'm glad you do like badass Matt, we'll be seeing more of him, and dark side, in the future, and yeah, he is a different person to Matt, in many different ways. Yeah, I guess they would be, Mentalist and Frost together, MentalFrost or something. Right now, he doesn't know it was Rachael who's been doing these things, he has some idea, but right now, he doesn't, we'll see soon about that. Rachael's not going to get outs forever, she's going to get what is coming to her. Evil Matt does scare him, but he also kinda needs him, a backup plan as he puts it.**

 **He needs Matt more powerful, and what he could do in the future. He can, but only what they are thinking about at that time, if they aren't thinking about it, how would he know about it? Yeah, they worked together to mess with him huh. Eventually, we're heading towards that, they are enemies right now, but in the future, you never know what is going to happen. You're right, but Matt, Caitlin and Frankie to an extent are afraid of what their other sides could do, but as with the show, Caitlin and Frost are now working together, and we'll see a development between Matt and Mentalist eventually. Hehe, it would be cool to have those two go on a date or scare people or something. That is his main objective, but he also wants to hurt others that hurt him, one such case being his parents. In the future, he's gonna learn to control his mental powers, not just his telekinesis and that, he is gonna learn how to use his telepathy and those powers again.**

 **Oh Wells knows she's doing it, it just doesn't bother him right now, in the future, yeah it might, but right now, it doesn't. Well, Rachael's idea of love, is different to how you or I would perceive it, she's a little more, sketchy when it comes to that, and why, we'll explain in the future when we see more of her backstory and why she thinks the way she does. Rachael, does have a purpose, and she is, kinda like Matt's Reverse Flash, but not to the extent they have the same powers or anything, we'll see why in the future. Yup! Frankie has been adopted, and is now gonna stay with Matt! It was to defend their minds, but they are kinda evil, but it is the same for the 'evil' sides, and how they view their good sides, they don't hold much love for them. It would be quite interesting huh. Yeah, he's been losing quite a lot in his life, he has ups sure, but he has more downs than anything right now, but he'll get more ups, or this would just turn into a very depressing Matt, and he's got a light side to him, which we've seen and will see more in the future!**

 **Well, thanks very much! Yeah, I do have to admit I love Killer Frost too, just as much as Caitlin, I love them both for very different reasons. Unfortunately, Earth 1 Killer Frost doesn't come until season three and we're in season one right now, so quite a wait, though if enough people want Caitlin to develop powers before that, I wouldn't mind that, I have some ideas on what could happen in season three, and what happens there with her character. Ooh he will be soon getting that. They do have quite the sweet family dynamic huh. Hehe, there will be some more of that coming up in the future. I know, it is hard, but it is a necessary evil to grow them as a couple, though this chapter gets back to a more couply moments between them, and sees them close. And thanks, I try my best with adding some emotional depth to the stories I write. Indeed, three cheers for Frost.**

 **AlphaOmega; They did need it yeah, they cleared the air, and are now stronger for it. They have yeah, tech villains for the win I suppose. Hehe, they will eventually yeah. Exactly, he loves her, he hasn't said it, but he does love Caitlin and wants her happy, even if it isn't with him, that's how much he loves her, and it is what Caitlin loves about him, among other things. Matt's pretty intelligent, he isn't Cisco or Hartley, but he does have other areas of expertise. Well he appeared in the actual episode anyway, so it is unlikely, though I am sad that Firestorm in the show is gone. We do, and yeah, she really is bordering that line huh. Thankfully, or she could have seriously hurt Caitlin or Frankie, or both.**

 **Lightwave; Thanks very much! He is yeah, he's been thinking about it since Christmas, and right now, he's resolved to just enjoy the time they have together. And yeah, that does matter to him, her happiness, and that'll be something she loves about him in the coming chapters. He has yeah, Firefly is gonna be a semi recurring villain for the next chapters or so. It is more personal for Hartley than the rest of the team. And yeah, it is. He's improving all of the time with his powers, in different ways, in part thanks to Hartley himself with helping him develop them. And yeah, Matt and Frankie do have a cool combination with their powers, don't they? They'll show more in the future. Hehe, it is going to be funny to see.**

 **Guest 2; Erm, I like the films, I've never read the books so I am probably missing a lot of important information. That would be pretty cool, and yeah, I could see that happening. Hehe, that seems funny to me~**

 **Neonlight01; They do yeah, that'll play a part in that ongoing story with Hartley. He is, and he'll learn this chapter, he isn't alone. Yeah, he's really developing his powers, isn't he? Thanks to Hartley, and Caitlin, and even Iris in some respects, he's growing stronger, and more capable. And yeah, he has a combo with Frankie, he's gonna have more of them in the future. Yeah, he really wants her to be happy, even at the cost of his own happiness, just showing how much he really does love her, even if he hasn't said it yet. And yeah, they are closer now, since she knows how hard it is for him to speak about his feelings.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The sound and the fury!**

"I'm seriously going to kill this fucker!"

Matt growled out as he flew through the city of Central City.

He was chasing the enemy, the fire one. The one that managed to send flames right towards him in a heavy stream, each time making him slow down and deflect the blasts, or raise a barrier. He had to pause to raise a barrier, he couldn't make a moving barrier yet, where it would move as he did.

And, it was so frustrating to say the least.

Matt hated having to do this all of the time.

He wasn't Barry, so he couldn't just run so fast...though, he wasn't sure even Barry could catch this one. He was a flyer, and Barry, to his knowledge, couldn't fly, and even if he could, this one was tricky, and Matt was having a hard time.

[Matt, he's turning on fifth, and heading towards the hospital, you can't let him get that far, God knows what he is truly capable of.]

Iris said from the HQ that they had, Matt sighed as cinders brushed past his face.

"Right, I'm on it. Don't worry, I wont let him get that far."

Matt flew as fast as he could towards the enemies location. In front of him, the fire man used his jets to fly, and he was sure that he must have gotten some Flash powers as he was moving faster than Matt could go.

"You'll never catch me!"

The fire guy said, Matt didn't care to remember the name right now.

[Matthew, he's very fast.]

Matt frowned as he said that. Speed, was Barry's thing, not his own. Though give him a good fight, and he was going to be excelling in that. But this, it really was something that Matt didn't like having to deal with.

"Yeah, I got that Hartley."

Matt wasn't irritated with Hartley, but with the situation on a whole.

[Yes, but I mean that he can fly in a very liner fashion. Changing directions, or moving up and down, he needs to stop for a number of seconds. I've been studying the suit that he is wearing as well, and there's a weak point that you could exploit.]

"I'm all ears Hartley."

Matt said as he flew downwards, avoiding a sea of flames from the man's fire. Ted Carson really was something that Matt was having an annoying problem with. The flames danced above him, and Matt continued forward.

He made a dagger out of energy, and thrusted it forward, throwing it with a precise timing.

"Nice try Psyche, but this isn't something that I have to do!"

The man put both of his flamethrowers outwards, sending a sea of flames right towards the dagger itself. The flames washed over the dagger itself, and cancelled one another out, Matt grinding his teeth at that.

[It's simple, you have to block his path. If he has to take at least two to three seconds to change directions drastically, in those two to three seconds, you could capture him, and then stop...whatever we're calling him.]

[I vote for Firefly with the way that he hums when he flies around, and it makes a noise. I think that would be the best.]

Iris commented, as Matt silently smiled to himself.

Though he was in a fight right now, that didn't matter to Matt, he was going to do this, and do this right. He had a good team, he loved his team and he loved the fact that it was his. He wasn't tagging along with Barry, he was the main hero, that managed to save people.

He saw that there was a sign close by, so he put out his hand, and manipulated the sign on top of the building. Matt thrusted his hand outwards, and across, sending the sign that way, blocking the mans path.

Matt also brought some other objects in the path of the man, causing him to come to a halt.

"Now, Firefly, I suggest turning yourself in. If you don't want to do that, then I am going to have to defeat you."

Matt spoke up, showing a look that he was going to fight as much as he could.

Firefly snidely looked towards Matt, then looked down at the ground.

"Hey, you caught me, and I didn't even get to burn you to death either."

Matt rolled his eyes, as the man flew downwards towards the ground, but before he could, Matt moved the objects in the way, so when he got there, he landed on them, then thrusted his fists left, sending a sea of flames towards the building that housed many people.

"Damn it!"

Matt growled as he rushed over there, erecting a barrier around the area the flames went. Matt had to stand there so the energy would be as strong as it was, blocking the flames all together. However, during that time, Matt saw that the man placed a device on the thing he was standing on, the sign that was, and then saluted Matt.

"That device there, is able to blow up twelve city blocks. Not even your little barriers can handle that much."

Growling out, Matt attempted to send a blast of energy towards Firefly. But, before he could, Firefly interfered, sending his flames around in a circular manner. It looked like a tornado as he flew upwards, the flames becoming quite the bother for Matt, and others around.

As he flew away, Matt went towards the device on the sign, and looked at it. He looked over it, and saw that there was an access port, so he quickly got out a device, and plugged it in midair, and his fingers mashed the tablet fast.

"H-Hey guys, this thing is going to blow. I can't get it off the sign nor can I hack through this encryption, it's even beyond me for the moment. If I had a few minutes, then I could, but this sucker is going to detonate any second now, what should I do?"

The line was silent for a few moments.

Matt looked worried on what he was supposed to do right now.

He didn't even know what was going to happen in the next few minutes, he didn't even know how long it was going to be. He couldn't see a countdown anywhere, and Matt felt like he was going to die at that moment.

But then, he heard Hartley to his own relief.

[Right Matthew, get to the sea, I've checked, and there aren't any people out there that could be impacted. Dump the bomb in the middle or as far as you can get within seconds, and then fly as fast as you can. Though, the explosion might create a shockwave, and you have to outpace that. You might even have to block the shoreline with your barriers, since I've read the data that you sent on the tablet, this thing is like a nuclear bomb, just who is this guy…?]

"R-Right, going."

Matt flew as fast as he could with the sign going with him.

Using his telekinesis, he pushed himself faster than he had ever gone before. The winds washed over his face as he went faster, and faster, even he could hear Hartley becoming baffled.

[Matthew, you've moving very fast right now. Mach 1.1 at least.]

Matt was surprised by that, he didn't think he could even move that fast. While Barry had done it a little while ago, Matt was impressed with himself.

[That's the same as the Flash when he fought Tony, you're moving the speed of sound.]

Iris commented as Matt saw the body of water.

[Yes, Matthew is moving so fast it is astonishing to say the least.] Hartley continued. [Matthew, keep going, move as fast as you can!]

"Yeah, I'm going!"

Matt didn't think he could go this fast.

While Barry could move faster than he could, Matt was impressed that he could move so fast as well, he was enjoying himself...or, he would be if this wasn't a life and death situation, it was shocking to say the least.

He flew downwards towards the water, and went as far out as he could. He went past where anyone would be, and them dumped the bomb in the water, and flew away.

It then detonated a second later, sending a large shockwave towards the city.

It was like a tidal wave, though it wasn't as huge as ones Matt had seen before. Even then, Matt could tell that it might hit the city, so he flew in front of the shockwave, the tidal wave right behind him, literally inches.

[Come on…]

Matt heard Iris' worried voice, and heard Hartley breathe a little harder than normal.

Matt didn't mind that though as he knew he was going to do his best.

He made it to the shoreline, and saw a number of people scattered around, with the huge tidal wave coming right for them.

[Matthew, the length of that tidal wave is going to be a wide-]

"I have to make a barrier large."

[Yes. Very large. The width of the shoreline, and quite high as well. Maybe even as tall as the sky scraper in this city. You've never done anything that large or that far either.]

"People are in danger Hartley, I have to."

[Matt...be careful.]

He heard Iris' worried voice, and Matt could tell she really was.

But Matt saw that there was children around, adults protecting their children.

He also saw that it could devastate a lot of lives, and he couldn't have that either.

So, he rubbed his hands together, and concentrated.

He tried his best, he truly did.

He gathered all the energies that he could from the core of his being, he wasn't going to back down either, he was going to do his best, but he wasn't sure…

No, he didn't have doubt.

He pushed that down, and put his hands outwards.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He let out a battle cry, and unleashed a wave of his energy. The energy made a wall, and it expanded across the shoreline...however, Matt knew that it wasn't going to be enough. Even as he got to quarter of the shoreline, he could feel that he was reaching his limits.

He breathed out heavily, and then inhaled heavily.

He couldn't stop breathing heavily as his barrier only made it to half of the shoreline and he saw that people were going to die.

He couldn't have it.

He couldn't let the others die like this.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't let others get hurt, or worse, killed because of his lack of power…

But then, as he wished deeply within his heart, he saw it…

He saw a tunnel, and it was within his mind.

He felt sparks ran through his body, and his eyes sparked off as well, and then he felt a hard press of power swelling inside of him. He didn't know how it was happening, he didn't even get it at all, but the power he felt, was unlike anything he felt before…

No, that wasn't quite true.

It was also, like something else entirely.

But he felt like he had felt this before, he didn't know what that thing was though…

[Soon…]

Matt heard a voice, and it wasn't Hartley, nor Iris either.

He didn't even know what that voice was.

It sounded so familiar, yet it didn't at the same time.

Matt didn't know what to think.

But, with the power he felt, he expanded the barrier further, and further, until it covered the shoreline. Matt didn't know how he was doing this, where this new power was coming from, it felt so good, yet so not at the same time.

He didn't know what the hell was going on.

But, as the water crashed against the shoreline, the water smashed against the barriers. But, the barriers stood the test of the tidal wave, protecting the city, and the others looked around and found Psyche protecting them.

Matt felt weird as the energy went through him, his eyes continued to run with sparks.

Once the water died down, Matt dropped to his knees, and he panted.

He did this a few times, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had to do that.

While he was on his knees, Matt looked around, and tried to even think correctly, he didn't know if he was doing it right. Something, felt off. Something was new, exciting, and different, and he wasn't sure what that was either.

* * *

But then, as Matt was thinking, his mind was brought somewhere else, like a vision.

It was distorted, and he could barely see...but, he saw himself, standing in a field, a desolate field nothing around for miles to see, and had some contraption on his head, it was connected to someone else. He also saw someone in front of him...he saw someone and Matt was using his powers, doing something. Matt didn't know what he was doing, but he saw himself doing something to someone, whether it was good or not, Matt didn't really know, but he sensed no malice behind his actions right now.

He also saw two figures stood behind him, but their faces were cloudy, the vision was too blurry to make out much.

Matt moved closer to whatever self this was, and saw that some flame like energy was going into his body, like it was merging with him and with a scream, an explosion happened.

* * *

"Aaaah!"

Matt let out a cry, falling backwards, and held his head in pain, sparks going off in his eyes.

[Matt, sweetie, you okay?]

Iris spoke with concern, Matt holding a hand to his head.

"I-I think so...weird...did I just see the future..."

He murmured at the end, since he couldn't remember a time in his life when he was doing that.

[What did you say?]

Hartley asked with keen interest.

"O-Oh, nothing, I'm coming back."

Matt took to the sky, and flew off towards the club.

However, as he was going, a portal opened up in the sky, and a creature came out.

The dark creature sniffed the air, and looked around the area, then it released a howl.

It slipped back into the portal, disappearing.

* * *

Later on, Matt arrived at his club, and went to the secret place the other two were going to be. Walking into the room, he saw Iris, and Hartley looking surprisingly happy. Iris more so than Hartley, but still, there was something about the way he looked, was more happy than normal.

"Hey, you did great Matt! That barrier, was amazing! You protected the city!"

Iris cheered, as Matt smiled weakly.

"But, Firefly got away."

He said with a dejected look on his face.

"But, you protected the city, it is amazing that you managed to do something like that."

Matt could only smile as a response, looking at it like that way, then he could say that he was happy about such a thing.

"Even then, Matthew, the speed you went, was very fast. Going Mach 1.1 is amazing for someone who isn't the Flash, I couldn't believe it." Hartley moved closer towards Matt, folding his arms. "Also, just because you haven't captured Firefly, name sounds stupid, it doesn't mean that you wont be able to capture him at all. We didn't expect that he would pull of an explosive of that magnitude, and even went for my parents...parents... Next time, we'll be ready for him."

Matt gained a small smile on his lips, nodding his head.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure that you're right. Even then, we managed to save the city from a large bomb, that's impressive to say the least. And don't worry, I checked on your parents, and they are fine."

Hartley, had a mixture of happiness, and sadness, Matt knowing why.

Iris looked between them, then she clapped her hands together.

"We need a picture together. It is going to be our first one as a team!"

Hartley was less than receptive to that idea, as Matt himself just hummed at the idea.

"Pretty sure rule number one of having a secret identity is not taking pictures of yourself in your super suit without a mask on, and we did one at Christmas, remember?"

"Oh, come on, please! I know that, but that was Christmas, not team, team! This is just for us. It will be our real first group picture ever. Come on, we're great. Though Caitlin should be here as well..."

"She's kinda taking care of Frankie for me while I go superhero and save the place. Makes it easier...though, she's been asking about wanting to come out with me, and fight crime. I thought that it would be a bad idea, but she keeps dropping hints about it."

"Ooh God, I can't even imagine it. What are you going to do?"

Matt didn't know how to answer Iris' question.

"I don't know, I'm gonna have to talk to her about it, and explain how dangerous it is. Just tonight, with Firefly, it could've been dangerous. And I don't want that kind of life for Frankie, it would be horrible. I'd be worrying constantly, and I couldn't have Frankie in such a situation. But, she's a headstrong girl, and she knows whats what, and she might think it would be a good idea, I don't know what to think about it."

"Well, she's kinda like you though, with the whole wanting to save people, and such."

Iris explained as Hartley seemed to be thinking about something.

Matt noticed that over the past few days, ever since he talked with his parents, he had been off but he didn't know how to approach the subject.

"Either way, let's take a picture."

"First, let me put on some makeup?"

"No one care about your makeup."

Hartley spoke as Matt levitated the camera that Iris pulled out. She got on the other side of him, and did the peace sign towards the camera, as did Matt. Hartley however stood awkwardly right next to Matt himself.

"Big smiles." He spoke and Iris did the smile, and Matt did, but Hartley just offered half of one. "Three two one. Ha!"

Matt took the picture with his telekinetic powers, and then brought the camera over to them.

"Does that count as a selfie?"

Iris was intrigued, Matt shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose so yeah. I did take the picture, I just didn't hold it with my hands."

"Indeed." Hartley brought up, as he looked at the image, using his finger to cover Iris' face. "There, perfect."

"Get lost Hartley." Iris slapped Hartley's hand away, and then covered Hartley's face. "There, now it is perfect, you piece of...never mind Hartley. I'm not going to let you get to me today, because I am going to...leave me alone please."

Hartley rolled his eyes, then nodded his head.

"Whatever you say, I have something to do anyway."

Matt was intrigued, as Hartley walked towards the door.

"Something wrong Hartley?"

"No, I just have to do something is all."

"Ooh...okay, well, see you tomorrow."

Hartley waved Matt off.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Hartley walked towards the door, and then thought to himself. " _Sorry Matthew, I have to do this now, Harrison Wells cannot get away with this, I will finish him off, not only for me, but for you._ "

Hartley's thoughts weren't read by Matt due to the fact that he had his telepathy blocked for the moment.

"Say Iris...I...love you."

Iris blinked in surprise, then cocked her head.

"Why did that sound so forced?"

"Ugh! I can't say those words to anyone...geez, forced or what..."

"Sweetie, why did you say it? Because I love you too, but why did you say it?" Iris asked, moving closer. But then, it clicked in her mind. "Are you planning on telling Caitlin you love her?!"

He surprisingly began acting slightly shy, poking his fingers together.

"W-Well...not now because of things happening and when I do, if I do...in the future yeah I want too if we are still...but, it is so forced and if I say it like that, then she might think I'm not saying it with truth or something...I hate that it is...I can't say the words...they sound so strange to me..."

"Awww, I see. It must be hard saying those words, heck when I said it to Eddie, it probably sounded forced too. Don't worry, I'll work with you, and we'll do it together, okay?"

"Really? You'd help me make it not sound forced?"

Iris wrapped an arm around his own, dragging him to a couch nearby.

"Leave it to me now, I'm a full supporter of you and Caitlin, you're so adorable together, and if this is a barrier for you, then I'll help you overcome it. Besides, we're a great team, we'll work through this together."

"Thanks Iris, you're great."

Matt and Iris talked for a little while before they both respectably went home for the night, Matt thankful for the help honestly, he didn't want to make it sound terrible when he finally did confess to her.

* * *

The next morning, Matt laid in his bed, with Caitlin spooning him from behind. While he was fast asleep, Caitlin woke up, and smiled as she saw Matt's back to her. She groaned, as she moved her arms across his side, and down towards his chest, slowly stroking the man's stomach.

"Matthew..."

She called weakly, still in her sleep.

Matt didn't respond other than with a groan, so Caitlin leaned upwards, placing a kiss on the boys cheek. That stirred Matt, as he turned around, to see Caitlin staring at him. He smiled right towards her, leaning closer, and gently caressing her lips with his own.

"Morning Cait."

Caitlin ran her hand up his body, and placed it on his face.

"Good morning." She said with her beautiful voice, then leaned closer and closer. "Matthew, I didn't get a chance to ask, how did it go with the Firefly...is that what you call him?" Matt nodded as the girl brushed his lips, reaching her hand downwards, and rested it on his butt, though he didn't comment, allowing her to do that. "Sorry, I've been a little preoccupied lately, I've not been able to help you guys out that much, same goes with S.T.A.R Labs actually."

"Hey, we both have been. But last night, Cait...Something weird happened to me."

He conceded, not even believing it himself at first.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I, couldn't say." He began, as he sat up. Concerned, she also sat up, and leaned on his shoulder with her head. "It's, like something ran through me. Some weird electricity, and I heard a voice...it said, soon."

"Soon?" Inclining his head, Caitlin was concerned. "Soon for what?"

"I don't know...and it isn't the first time I've heard it. Like, it's been small little voices, but different to telepathy. I don't know, it is like the single voice, is emanating from everywhere, and I am unsure of what to even think about it. It's weird, I don't even know what it is. And this sounds weird...but, I think...no, it sounds weird...the future..."

Caitlin leaned closer, and took his hand as she sat up on the bed.

"It does seem odd, we'll figure out what it was."

"Yeah...but, Cait...the thing is, I felt...powerful. Like, I was connected to something, powerful, endless power. It was amazing, it felt like I was...full of energy, so much so that I could bounce off the walls. I don't know what it was, but I...It helped me, and gave me the energy to protect the city. It's weird, but I feel like it was...I don't know."

"I see...well, it's just another thing we have to find out about you. Always got some kind of mystery surrounding you, don't you?"

Matt chuckled, and was about to answer, when his phone rang.

Curiously, he looked towards the phone, and saw that it was his editor.

"Ooh God, what does he want now?"

"Something wrong?"

Matt shrugged, and answered the phone.

"H-Hey chief, what's going on?"

Matt didn't know what to even think, but he waited for the reply, hoping that he wasn't fired or anything.

[Matt, good news. I've been going over the articles you've posted over the last year or so, and have been very impressed. Remember when we had that informal chat and the assistant editor had to be let go?]

"Yeah sir?"

[Well, I have been deciding between you, and Mason on which one I should make my assistant. It means more responsibility and a higher salary of course, but between you, and Mason, and while he's had more experience, you've got more heart, and I like that about you. So, I have the great pleasure of offering you the job. Also, after listening to your suggestions, I have been considering, and have decided to hire that girl, Iris West for a trial, and to see what is going to happen. I've left her a message so you don't need to tell her.]

"..."

Matt was speechless, he didn't know what to even say.

He was so speechless, he didn't think the editor in chief would ever offer him a job like this.

His hands shook with excitement, and so did his body.

[Matt? Are you still-]

"I'll take the job! Definitely, I'll take the job! Thanks sir, I'll be there soon!" Matt hung up the phone, and turned to the waiting Caitlin. "I just got a freaking promotion! It might mean more responsibility, but it also means more money, more vacation time, and it means an advancement of my career!"

Caitlin's face lifted up, seeing how much it meant, not only to him, but to her as well, since she always knew Matt was able to run the place, even if this wasn't the editor, assistant was one away from editor in chief, and she was just so proud of him.

"Ooh Matthew, I'm so proud of you! I know how hard you've worked, just goes to show you Matthew! Come here!"

Caitlin hugged Matt around his neck, and brought his head to her own, smashing her lips against his own. As they kissed, Matt finally felt like his life was going places. He finally felt that he could be someone important in his normal life as well.

And support from Caitlin, really meant the world to him. It really did, he didn't think he would be able to do it without her.

"Thanks Cait, this really is great huh. Haha, take that Mason you uptight bastard."

Caitlin giggled, and brought his head closer to her breasts, shocking Matt quite a bit. His face turned a little pink, as she petted the back of his head.

"For this, we'll have to have a celebration. Me, you, and Frankie can have a celebration together..." She then bent down, and nibbled on his ear, surprised by how forward she was. "Then maybe we could have a very private celebration, how about that Matthew?"

Matt couldn't deny that would be amazing, he would want something like that, especially if it was from Caitlin.

He looked up from her breasts, and smiled.

"Cait..."

"Yeah, you really have done great Matthew, I knew you could."

Matt took Caitlin, and held her tightly, as the door opened.

"Eeh, I heard screaming, you two aren't fighting, are you?"

Both of the adults shook their heads, as Frankie came over to the bed.

"No, sweetheart. Your Dad just got a promotion at work is all. We're now looking at the assistant editor, and we're just very excited about it."

Frankie's face curled upwards, as she tackled both of their 'parents' so they all fell down onto the bed.

"Aaah Dad! I knew you'd get the position!"

"Aah, life is getting better. I've got two of my fav girls ever with me, and now promotion baby!"

"Yeah baby~"

Matt chuckled at Caitlin's words, and held the two most important women in his life closer, and closer.

* * *

At Wells home, Barry was shocked beyond belief at the magnificent house before him. While glass had been shattered, and it was a mess, it didn't matter to Barry, as he looked around the estate, and showed his smallest of smiles.

Wells appeared at the door, as it opened for both him and Joe.

"Come in." Wells offered, and they wasted no time in entering. "Look, Joe, I apologize for all of this. It just it really feels like a case of so much for so little. The police should not have been called. I got a prank call before all this happened."

Wells explained as he went into the main living area. Though the glass had been shattered, Barry had to admire the beauty of the room, and then he saw a young woman there, busty, and blonde, long haired, and short skirt as well.

His mouth dropped to the floor at her silky milky skin, and the way that she was bent over as well, showing her cleavage in an already skin tight shirt that clung to her form tightly. The woman walked over to Wells as Joe continued, Barry's face turning slightly red.

"This feels like more than just a prank, Doctor."

"Well, there are those who feel I did not suffer enough for the particle accelerator explosion of last year, and some of them act on it."

"Ooh Harrison did pay more than enough." The blonde came over, and hugged Harrison around his neck, his face squashing against her breasts, something Barry actually felt jealous for. "I was so worried when this happened to my Harry baby, I couldn't live without him."

"Excuse me miss, but who are you…?"

Joe had to admit that even he felt a little jealous at the woman hanging off of Wells' neck.

"Ooh, I'm Dr Wells-"

"Friend." Wells finished off. "She's a fellow scientist and she happened to come by."

The young woman nodded her head, and still continued to hug Wells tightly. Barry felt jealous at seeing that as well.

Though that soon stopped when Caitlin, Cisco, and Frankie came walking into the room, as soon as Caitlin saw the woman, she felt...something was off. She didn't know why, but the way the blonde looked at her, it felt like she was being glared at.

Caitlin shook her head, and turned towards Wells carefully.

"Dr Wells. Dr Wells, are you okay?"

Caitlin asked with some concern.

"Dr. Snow, I'm I'm fine… A little chilly. Otherwise, I'm fine." He responded and then looked towards the other two. "Hello, Cisco and Frankie. I'm surprised Mr Stone isn't with you."

"Ooh, my Dad got a promotion, and had to be in work early, Caitlin's gonna take me to school soon though."

"Matt got a promotion? How can he do that when he owns the club?"

Barry made a comment, only for Frankie to roll her eyes.

"He works at Central City Picture News."

Barry looked stunned that Matt actually worked there.

"S-Seriously, he works for the paper?"

"Yeah...he's worked there since before he met you Barry." Caitlin spoke up, Barry still shocked. "Did you seriously not know that?"

Barry looked like a deer caught in headlights, and didn't know how to respond to that. As he did, the blonde stopped hugging Harrison around the neck, and went towards Barry, running a hand down his chest, causing him to shiver at the touch, then placed a kiss on his cheek, his face turning slightly red.

"Awww, you're so cute." Her eyes briefly went towards Caitlin who narrowed her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Dr Snow."

The way she spoke, made her sound like she was releasing venom at that moment.

The woman then turned to Harrison.

"Gotta go babe, see you later!"

Caitlin's, Cisco's, Frankie's, and Barry's along with Joe's mouths hung open wider than it should do.

Just to think that Harrison had a secret lover that they didn't know about, and a woman like that. Even Caitlin felt jealous as she looked at the woman's assets, and then down at her own, secretly she was glad that Matt wasn't around right now.

"Yes...goodbye."

Harrison felt like shouting, but he kept his voice as level as he could.

The woman kissed Harrison on the cheek, then walked towards the door. However, as she did, Caitlin heard "Soon you little whore, you'll pay." causing Caitlin to look right at her, and then around at the others, but they acted like nothing happened.

" _Did she just call me a...whore?_ "

Caitlin couldn't comprehend it, she didn't think that she would be called that, ever.

Harrison then continued on.

"Make yourselves at home as best you can. I'm gonna make a hotel reservation."

Dr Wells then ushered himself away, as Cisco looked out impressed with what he was seeing.

"Oh! This place is so sick!"

"This house is bitchin."

Frankie was in awe, as she looked around, mindfully sticking beside Caitlin.

"Yeah hey, what took you guys so long?"

Barry thought that they would be there long before then. Since they worked with Wells, they obviously had to know where he lived...but, that didn't seem to be the case.

"We got lost."

Cisco said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"We've never been here before."

Caitlin added, as Frankie looked around in awe.

"Really? Never?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"He tends to keep his private life private." Caitlin looked around, and realized that there was nothing that they would be able to do. "Okay, Frankie. We've got to go."

"Awww, and I wanted to look around even more."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and took Frankie away. Since Cisco didn't have anything to do, he walked away as well.

Once he was gone, and the police began clearing out, Barry looked over the glass that had shattered. Looking around, he saw that he was alone largely, Wells had his eyes on him however. He used his superspeed to put all the glass shards together.

He examined the glass shards, and then noticed something.

"There's no point of impact. No rock or bat or any solid object went through these windows. It's as if they just shattered themselves. This wasn't some teenage prank?"

"No, it wasn't."

Harrison agreed as he strolled over in his wheelchair.

"But you don't want our help. Why?"

"Because I already know who did this." Harrison responded with a sigh, then dropped a name that Barry didn't know. "Hartley Rathaway."

That name, Barry didn't know about at all.

"Who is Hartley Rathaway?"

Wells rasped his fingers together, as he looked serious.

"Hartley Rathaway is the prodigal son. And he has returned."

Barry looked on with some confusion, wondering why he hadn't heard of this person before, wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

Matt arrived at the paper, and he saw his nemesis, Mason. The man was giving him daggers as he strode across the room of the paper, and smiled to himself. He knew Mason hated him now, and he didn't care, Matt loved it right now.

"Hey, Matt. I heard the great news."

A young woman came up to Matt, a woman named Linda, strolled over, and looked into Matt's eyes as he did the same. He offered the young woman a smile, as he briefly glanced at the slightly overweight Mason, who was glaring harshly towards him.

"I know, I got the call this morning, I can't believe it. When I went for the job, I didn't expect to even get noticed, I was for sure thinking Mason would get the job. So, surprise when I got it, I think I fainted at that moment...well, nearly anyway."

Linda patted Matt on the arm, and smiled like a cat.

"Between us, I'm glad you got the job over Mason. He might be a great reporter, but he's a freaking jerk most of the time."

"Most definitely, very definitely."

"Ooh while you're here, chief said that I should come to you about the news article I have going."

"Shoot. I've been told that I am holding the daily staff meeting's, he apparently has something else to do."

Matt said as he walked to his desk.

"There's this big game later on today and..."

As Matt listened to what was going on, he saw Iris walk into the paper, looking bewildered. He couldn't help but smile as she looked around, like she was new to the entire world. He could only imagine when she got the call that she was going to be doing this, it must've been fun to see, he thought so anyway.

"That sounds great Linda, the story seems interesting, and newsworthy. I've actually just got to meet the newbie, then we'll be having our staff meeting, and all that jazz going down as well."

"Awesome, I can't wait!"

Matt looked at the giddy young woman, then he walked over to the others in the paper, and went over their different assignments and made sure that they knew a staff meeting would be held in a few minutes.

As he did, Iris continued to look around in the paper, like she was in a daze, something that she didn't expect quite honestly.

Once Matt had done his rounds, he walked towards Iris.

As he approached, Iris fixed her stance and smiled weakly.

"Matt!"

"Ah, actually, I'm assistant editor, right hand man to the chief, and running the staff meeting today."

Iris' face turned gob-smacked as he smiled right towards her.

"Ooh my God, and I thought that I would have the shocking news. You really got to be the assistant?"

"I did yeah. Damn, we're both moving up in the world. But, don't worry Iris, any concerns, or anything else that you don't understand, just come to me, and we'll sort it out, okay? You don't have to worry, I've got your back."

"Awww thanks...wait, does that mean your my boss in both of my jobs?"

"Eeeh, I suppose so yeah~"

Iris didn't know how to feel about that.

Though, she did love that he was as kind as he was. And if he was there, then she definitely was going to be able to relax more if he was there then if Matt wasn't there at all. It just made her happy that Matt was able to do this for her now.

"Now come, time to start the staff meeting's."

Iris nodded and walked over towards a table in the back.

She felt nervous as Matt smiled towards her.

"Don't worry Iris, just do your best."

Iris smiled kindly towards Matt, as he went towards the front of the table. Iris herself took a seat that was next to Mason, who continued to glare towards Matt, but Iris felt cold and like she was the one who was getting glared at.

"Hi. I'm Iris West. It's my first day."

Iris introduced herself towards Mason who sighed as a response.

"I can see that."

"Really? Does it show?"

Matt looked on, and made sure that Mason wasn't going to bully Iris either. He knew what kind of person Mason was, and what he might say to Iris, especially because she was a new person in the paper.

"Uh, the fact that I've never seen you before shows."

"Mr. Bridge!" Matt called, cutting off his line of conversation with Iris. "Nice of you to make an appearance at a staff meeting."

"I do love a good smell of a failure in the morning."

Snidely Mason glared at Matt harshly. But Matt didn't even care, and just continued to smile. But before he could continue, Linda spoke up.

"Before we start. Matt, I have to personally say how everyone shares this feeling when we say, congratulations on the position."

The others around the table nodded their heads, besides Mason of course. He didn't like Matt, and hated that Matt got what he thought was supposed to be his position, and not someone else's, and now that he had it, he felt like he was going to kill.

"Well thank you everyone. I'm gonna try and do my best." Matt bequeathed a smile, then looked towards Iris. "Everyone, welcome Iris West, our new cub. Though she might be new, she's very talented, and I encourage all to get along with Iris." Iris smiled as people began speaking with her, welcoming her to the paper. "Now, does anyone want to volunteer to be her mama bear?" Everyone stayed silent, so Matt turned to Mason. "Mason, you picked a bad day to actually show up."

Mason growled out in discontent, Matt smiling a little too sweetly right back.

"I don't nanny."

He knew that Mason would say that, and if he could, he would use his powers to make Mason more agreeable, but he couldn't do that right away.

"Today, you do, and I expect happiness, and kindness towards the newbie." Matt looked around at the others in the group, as they wrote some reports. "Deadlines. All new stories are due on my desk at the end of the day. Since Mr Larkin is out, I'll be handling what does, and doesn't go out, the deadline is the usual time, so please get on with it people, and thank you!"

They all began nodding their heads, as Iris looked towards Matt.

She didn't know if she should say something or not.

She wondered how many knew about her and Matt's budding friendship, and wondered if she was going to be singled out because of it.

But Matt nodded secretly towards Iris who nodded right back.

"Oh, actually, I had an idea for a piece." Iris pulled out some papers, and passed them towards Matt. "There's this program in Keystone that helps battered women get back on their feet. I was thinking that maybe, we could do a report on that, spread the word, and give them help anyway that the community good."

Matt looked over the papers, and thought that it would be a good idea.

"Aah, good eye Iris. Yes, Mason, Iris, get right on this. Everyone else has their assignments from before, and let's get to it."

They all stood up from their seats, and walked off in different positions in the paper, besides Mason that was who walked over to Matt with a cocky smile on his face, something Matt didn't back down from for even a second.

"You might've gotten the job over me, but don't get cocky about it. If I have my way, you'll be out within a week."

Matt didn't back down, folding his arms happily.

"I'll take that bet Mason and we'll soon see that I was right for the position. You might be a more experienced journalist than myself, but I understand people, and you, would've brushed off Iris' lovely idea, but I can see how it will benefit the women that need help from being victims of abuse."

"Tch, you're too soft."

Mason spat out, as Matt just stared on with disinterest.

"And you're too stuck up, now go and get on with the job. Mr Larkin chose me over you. If you've got a problem, I suggest going to talk with him about it, and oh yeah, don't make Iris feel uncomfortable. She might be new, but she's very good, and she is going to be a huge asset here. So, don't you have a job to get on with?"

Iris, Linda, and the others in the room had all heard that, and silently agreed with what Matt said, as Mason's face turned downwards angrily.

"A week, I tell ya."

Mason walked away, and pass Iris.

As he did walk pass her, Iris sensed like she didn't belong there, and it wasn't good either.

Once he had passed, Matt walked towards Iris, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He might be a jerk, but he is a good journalist, he can teach you things, and if he says anything out of place, tell me about it, and I'll deal with it. He's just sour that I got this job over him."

"He did seem to be the very jerky type."

"That is he, that he is. So yeah, I've got some work to do, if you need me, just come to me."

"Will do sir."

Iris giggled, as Matt did as well.

Iris walked away as Matt did as well, to get on with the day.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin, Barry, Cisco, Wells, and Joe all stood around as a picture of Hartley was up on the screen. Cisco, and Caitlin looked uncomfortable about looking at Hartley, they didn't want to even think about Hartley ever again, but here they were.

"Hartley Rathaway possesses one of the finest scientific minds I've ever encountered."

Wells explained, as Joe clicked his fingers together.

"Any ties to Rathaway Industries?"

"His grandfather founded the company, his father expanded it, and Hartley here was set to inherit the throne."

"What happened?"

Barry couldn't hide his thoughts, and asked right out, so Caitlin explained.

"He came out to his parents. Old money, old values."

At her explanation, Barry swiftly nodded his head, as Harrison continued.

"They were estranged when we met, but, brilliant. I couldn't have built the particle accelerator without him."

Barry looked between all of them, and found that there was, something very off about all of this.

"You guys have never even mentioned his name."

"That's because Hartley had a challenging personality."

Caitlin said it through gritted teeth, she really couldn't stand Hartley when she was near him with his personality.

"What she means is he was mostly a jerk… But, every once in a while, he could be a dick."

Joe snorted as Harrison placed his fingers together in a half archway.

"Let's just say that Hartley, like many outliers, had trouble relating to his peers."

"Yes, but he was always your favorite."

Caitlin flatly stated it, bitter about it.

"The chosen one." Cisco spat out, then lowered his head. "He referred to himself like that."

Joe still had questions however, and couldn't help but raise them with Wells.

"So if you two were so close, why would he target you?"

"Hartley left S.T.A.R Labs about a year ago after we had a...a disagreement."

Just as he said that, Matt came walking around the corner, and saw the picture on the monitor. Thoughts of worry went through his mind, due to him knowing Hartley was a Metahuman though he hadn't mentioned it to others, even Caitlin before.

"H-Hey, why are you looking at my bartender exactly?"

Cisco, Wells, Caitlin Joe, and Barry all turned towards Matt with bewilderment.

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Bartender!?]

Matt nodded with a whine as he came closer to the others.

"Yeah…? What's going on anyway?"

Matt walked towards Caitlin who tipped her head towards him.

"You never mentioned you had Hartley as a bartender."

"I didn't know you guys knew him as well."

Caitlin could understand that, and didn't say anymore about it.

"So, how did you and...Hartley become acquainted?"

Cisco was fascinated, and wanted to know more.

"First of all, whats going on with him?"

"Well...he attacked Dr Wells last night at his home."

Barry brought up, so Matt looked towards him.

"You seem fine."

"I managed to keep myself safe, and it was more of a warning than anything else."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, then turned back to the others.

"So, he attacked Wells, no bloody wonder really."

"What does that mean?"

Cisco raised his voice slightly, so Matt continued while sighing.

"It means, because Hartley was also affected by the accelerator. He gained super hearing, and is also in agony because of it. His hearing is so high that even the slightest sound could hurt him. He's in pain, a lot of it, and I've been helping him with it using my telepathic powers. And he's been helping me."

"Helping you...how?"

Harrison was more intrigued than before, and Matt noticed that Wells looked, slightly nervous. He could see it dangling between his eyes, that something was wrong with this, and that there could be a dangerous, thing going on.

"He's been helping me with my own private cases, and all. Not that I should have to explain myself to you at all."

"Well, we have to capture him before he hurts anyone."

Wells spoke with a slightly depressing tone, so Matt folded his arms.

"I'll bring him in myself, and I know where he'll be."

"And how do you have this information exactly?"

Wells challenged Matt, so Matt stood his ground.

"Because, it's something called, getting to know people. I might not be off the charts smart like you, but I do know people. And I know where he's gone, because we were there only a week ago. Don't worry Barry, I can get Hartley myself-"

"He has some kind of sonic weapon, it's better if I go with you."

Barry tried to invite himself, but Matt still shook his head.

"I'll get him. He's my employee, and I know Hartley, he wont attack me. And with me going, I know he's not going to be hurt. Now, excuse me."

Matt walked out of the room, leaving the others behind with a baffled expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rathaway Industries, Hartley dressed in a hood, and also has some futuristic gloves on his hands. Cops were coming from a distance, but he didn't care as he fired a sonic blast towards the building, up high, and broke the glass.

The glass shattered and raised down as Hartley proceeded to do this twice more, once again shattering the glass easily. He then turned, and shot his sonic blast towards a stationary car, shattering the glass.

He heard the police sirens out there, so he turned, and shot a sonic blast towards said car, blowing up the engine, and causing it to smoke, stopping the car. He saw that there were more cars, so he turned towards them as the pulled up.

They got out of their cars, and held up guns.

"Get down on the ground!"

Hartley didn't seem to care, and sent a sonic wave towards the car, shattering the windows.

As he did, Matt flew down in his costume, and saw Hartley, developing a sad face as he landed on the ground.

"Hartley..."

He whispered, so Hartley turned around to face Matt. His face turned downwards briefly, then he sighed and put up his hands.

"I should have deduced you'd be the one to come for me."

Hartley, didn't want Matt to be the one to come.

It would be easier if it was someone else entirely.

"Yeah...Hartley, please stop now, it's over. I understand that your parents-"

"You don't understand Matthew, leave right now. I don't want to hurt you."

Matt walked closer, as Hartley raised his gloved hands. Matt didn't attempt to defend himself, as he walked closer and closer to Hartley.

"You wont hurt me Hartley. Now come on, stop this, you don't need to fight like this."

"Hmmm, I have been wondering who has been helping you Matthew, and I think I've figured it out." Matt didn't say anything as he continued. "Caitlin Snow. Cisco Ramon. Harrison Wells. I can hear the radio waves emanating from your suit. About 1900 megahertz. You've been working with them, and The Flash, haven't you?"

"Somewhat yeah, but you are also someone I've been working with, and we've been doing great together-"

Just then, Barry came speeding in, in his costume, as Matt sighed.

Matt turned towards him as he stood beside Matt.

"I said that I had this."

"But, Wells..."

"I don't care what Wells says, I said that I had this Flash, and I do."

Hartley looked between them, then looked towards Barry, putting his hands forward.

"Okay. I'm not attacking Psyche, but I will attack Flash!"

Hartley sent a wave of sonic towards Barry, hitting him squarely in the chest, and sent him away. His body smashed through the glass sign of Rathaway Industries, and he rolled on the ground, as Matt sighed deeply.

"Hartley, I'm sorry."

Matt used his flight capabilities to fly extremely close to Hartley, and disarm him from his gloves, and held them away from Hartley. Hartley looked Matt directly in the eyes, as Hartley also saw Matt staring right into his eyes, with sorrow.

That...seemed to hurt him more than anything else he had going on.

"Looks like you're not as smart as everyone says."

Barry spoke as he walked over towards Matt, and Hartley himself.

Hartley looked between them, then smirked.

"Smart enough to have figured out who Harrison Wells really is. You see, I know his secret."

Matt narrowed his eyes curiously wondering what the secret was, and so did Barry.

* * *

Matt came walking into the building of S.T.A.R Labs with Barry and Hartley. Hartley had been cuffed, something that Matt was firmly against, he didn't think that Hartley had really done anything wrong right now.

"Being scooped up by you Matthew is a long-time fantasy of mine, so thanks. Next, shall we try something else?"

Matt inhaled a breath at the suggestive tone Hartley used, then shook his head.

"Hartley, this is serious."

"I'm well aware of that." Hartley spoke seriously as well as Caitlin and Cisco came into the picture. "Well, well, well, the gang's all here." Hartley said it condescendingly, as he furrowed his eyes towards Cisco. "You've lasted a lot longer than I would've thought, Cisco."

"And you didn't last ten seconds against The Psyche."

Since Barry didn't actually fight Hartley, Cisco couldn't say that, but he did 'fight' Matt, even though neither really wanted to fight either.

Hartley didn't seem to care all that much, and then turned towards Cisco, hitting him where it hurts.

"I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper."

"Hey!" Cisco snapped harshly. "I assign the nicknames around here." Cisco stated firmly, but then his face turned upwards and nodded his head. "Although that one's not bad."

Hartley's eyes went towards Caitlin.

"Caitlin." Caitlin folded her arms as Hartley turned his nose upwards. "Never did get that wedding invite."

Caitlin looked as if she had been punched for that comment. She looked between Matt, and Hartley, and while she was annoyed by Hartley, she also had to wonder why Matt seemed to want to defend Hartley so much. Though for this instance, it didn't look like he was going to defend Hartley.

Matt inhaled a breath at that, flicking Hartley in the head.

"Hartley, don't be so cruel."

Hartley turned towards Matt, then lowered his eyes.

"I guess your kindness couldn't reach me huh."

"No...I think it did, but you're doing this for another reason. Why is that Hartley? What's Wells' secret?"

"Would you like me to tell you Matthew?"

"Yeah~ Pretty please~"

Matt's voice sounded quite sweet at that moment, something that Caitlin was surprised at.

"Well, you could always do something for me..."

"Hartley, don't be silly, you know I ain't that way. But, go on, tell me. For me, please? Tell me what Wells' secret is. I'll, hold your hand if you tell me."

As he said that, Matt took off his necklace so he could hear Hartley's thoughts…

But all he heard was things in Latin, and Matt didn't know Latin.

"Matthew."

Caitlin scolded, seeing how he was trying to bribe Hartley with a hand holding.

But surprisingly, Hartley seemed to be considering it.

"Hmmm, interesting. Perhaps, if you told people I'm your boyfriend, then maybe I'll tell you. Oh, don't try and read my mind Matthew, I know how to get around that, by thinking in a different language."

Matt hissed, putting the necklace back on.

Cisco and Barry both looked disgusted, but Matt just snickered.

"Tell me first, and I will."

"Matthew!"

Caitlin raised her voice, but Matt turned towards her, and smiled.

"Unlike you people, I don't like Wells, no matter how I've tried, and if Hartley knows something, then I wanna know, and I'm a reporter, we do almost anything we can to get the information. Though, Hartley, don't be thinking about naughty things, and please tell me."

Hartley just stared on and didn't say anything. Matt watched Cisco go behind Hartley, and push him forward.

"Stay in front of me."

"Where are you taking him?"

Matt demanded, only for Cisco to speak with a sigh.

"Dr Wells said we should lock Hartley away."

"I never agreed to..." Matt watched as they walked off, ignoring him all together. "Hey, wait for me!" He was about to go forward, when he saw Caitlin's sad look, and Barry had already gone off. He walked closer, and she curled up in his arms. "Hey, don't listen to Hartley, he's got a reason for doing this, he isn't stupid, he knows whats what, and there's something going on."

She looked up towards him, and then fell against his chest.

"Matthew, what do you think he was talking about when he said about Dr Wells' secret?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders as he held Caitlin tightly.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Come on, lets go."

She took his hand, and walked with Matt towards the containment cells.

Once getting there, they saw Hartley inside of the cells, and Cisco was outside of them. They joined Cisco, as Hartley scoffed, seeing Caitlin holding onto Matt's hand.

"We all lost something that night." His eyes went towards Matt. "Some more than others. Right Matthew?"

That stung, as he thought about his sister and what was going on with her.

"Hartley...why are you doing this?"

"You should understand. Wells also stole things from you that night, didn't he? Didn't he take your sister away from you, and now she's on the streets with a fire man, and barely has any mind left? Wells did that to you, how could you work for him?"

"I don't work for Wells, and I never did. I only chose to help Caitlin and Cisco, Wells can fuck off for all I care."

"Haha, as I expected, Matthew. You understand more than those two beside you, Wells is horrible. He's caused a lot of damage to this city, and to yourself." Matt nodded slowly, as Hartley looked around the cells. "Very clever re-purposing the anti-proton cavities into confinement cells. Wells' idea, I'm sure."

"It was mine, actually."

Caitlin looked on happily as Cisco said that, holding onto Matt's hand tightly.

"Little Cisco, still begging for your master's approval."

Matt hated when he spoke in another language, he believed it was Spanish in which he spoke.

Cisco walked forward, and spoke in the same language.

"If you're so smart, why are you in that cage?"

Matt looked towards Caitlin who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Spanish either Matthew." Caitlin then looked towards Hartley. "Hartley, don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Hartley smugly looked between the two of them, then snickered.

"Nice, isn't he Caitlin?"

Caitlin tightened her eyes as Matt looked between the two of them.

"Don't even-"

"Well, once Ronnie comes back, I suppose it's goodbye to Matthew."

"I'd never do that."

Caitlin spat out, as Matt looked away, something that clearly had been on his mind before.

"Sure, you wont. Unlike you, I wouldn't treat Matthew as second best, and then lose him as soon as someone else came along, he deserves better than that, a whole lot more." Caitlin's eyes sharpened even more, but then she felt Matt squeeze her hand, sending a comfort into her like no other. Hartley's eyes went towards Matt once more. "Matthew, you do realize this yourself. You're a pretty intelligent guy, you understand things that even Cisco, and Caitlin don't. They don't see who Harrison Wells really is, you and I, understand him more than those two ever could."

"Hartley...I thought that we were friends, didn't we always have fun together? We always seemed to click very well together, so I don't know why you're doing this now. Please, tell me what's gone on, I can help you Hartley."

Hartley looked at the ground.

He thought about something's, then he looked right back into Matt's blue eyes.

"If it is a consolation, I genuinely did enjoy our times together. I felt, accepted for the first time in my life. Me, you, laughing together, playing chess together, and even when you, I, Iris, and Frankie all took that photo together, when you dressed up for us, I genuinely did enjoy my time with you, and even Iris, even if she annoys me to no end. We...seemed to click together well. You two might not be super genius', but you two...made me feel accepted, and I thank you for that."

That filled Matt with some hope that he had been lacking as of late. He knew deep down somewhere, Hartley was a good person, and he was going to make sure the others see that as well. Matt knew it was genuine, he could feel it with his powers from his emotions.

Even Caitlin and Cisco were surprised to hear that, they didn't expect Hartley to speak like that about Matt, and him being together, and saw a change within Hartley, a change that was more, positive than negative.

"Hartley, you're my friend...if you had come to me, then I could've helped you, we could've helped one another. You wont be in there for long, I'll make damn sure of it, and if they don't release you, I'll do it myself. I know you're a good person Hartley, you might be abrasive, but you have a good heart, I've already seen it when you helped me when you didn't have to."

As they talked, Harrison rolled up towards them, cutting between Cisco, and Matt, Caitlin on Matt's other side.

"Give us a minute."

Cisco, and Caitlin were willing to go, and in fact, Cisco already began leaving as Caitlin was going to, but since she was holding the unmoving hand of Matt's, she looked at him as if asking him to come with her.

"Hartley..."

"Don't worry about me Matthew, Wells doesn't intimidate me. Go, I'm sure Wells wont speak truth with you around, because unlike me, he's afraid of you."

Though Wells didn't admit to that, Wells' eyes did slowly open at that.

Matt inhaled a breath, then walked away with Caitlin.

They walked into the cortex, and spied on the pair through the camera system in the area Wells, and Hartley were.

"God, I wish I'd taken a language in high school."

"Hartley said "Your silence speaks volumes." to which Wells replied "No man is more deaf than he who will not hear." Barry."

Barry turned towards Matt incredulously as did Cisco, even Caitlin wore surprise on her face.

"How do you know that?"

"Eeeh, I got high marks on my French in school, and spent some time in France a few years ago."

"You're always full of surprises."

Cisco murmured, Matt shrugging as they all looked at the camera.

"How did you know we were working with The Flash and Psyche?"

"I wrote a hexagonal algorithm tracking all of his sightings, extrapolating a theoretical exit trajectory, both of them. In other words, every time he ran or flew from the scene of a crime, he ran or flew in this general direction."

Wells had to hand it off to Hartley to come up with something like that. Even Cisco had to compliment him on such a thing.

"You are brilliant. And any anguish you have been through because of me was never my intent."

Hartley didn't believe him for even an instant, rolling his head, and eyes at the same time.

"Not bad as far as heartfelt apologies go. Except that wasn't for my benefit." He looked up at the camera, fully aware the others were watching. "That was for you, Flash. Feels good to have the great Harrison Wells behind you, doesn't it? But one day, this man will turn on you..." He began chuckling hollowly. "In a flash. And even you won't see it coming. I only hope that he leaves you in better shape than he left me. If you're lucky, you'll only be dead." He turned towards Wells, and his eyes were narrowed. "Because every day I have to live with the agonizing, piercing screaming in my ears. Though because of Matthew, it is a lot easier, another one of your victims. I heard what you did to his sister, and to him, how do you sleep at night? He nearly went insane because of you, you bastard."

Wells narrowed his eyes and turned away.

However, before he could, Hartley had to have one more jab at him.

"I almost forgot I told your pet I know your deep, dark secret, Harrison. Have fun letting him in on that one. If you don't, I'll definitely tell Matthew, I wonder how he's going to take it?"

Harrison briefly paused, then he continued on once showing a face that was full of anguish.

* * *

A small time later, Matt, Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry all stood together, as Wells wheeled himself back in. Matt couldn't be bothered with him, but he had to find out what this secret was, and he had to make sure that it wasn't something too dangerous. With Wells, it could be anything.

"I assume you were all listening. Well, Hartley was telling the truth. I have not been honest with you. With any of you."

"What's your secret Wells? No more lying."

Matt demanded, so Wells inhaled a deeper than normal breath, collecting himself.

"The accelerator Hartley warned me that there was indeed a chance that the accelerator could explode. His data did not show 100% certainty, just that there was a risk, but it was a real risk. And yet I made the decision that the reward that everything we could learn and everything we could achieve, that all of that simply outweighed that risk. I'm sorry."

At that bombshell, all of them were devastated, and Matt immediately felt his eyes flickering between red, and blue. Wells, knew about it all along, that there was a chance that it could explode, and it made him feel...anger.

He didn't want to feel it, but he did.

He felt so much anger deep within him, and he felt like he was going to explode himself.

Matt then got up, and walked towards into Caitlin's lab. The others looked on as he took out a strange looking liquid, and injected himself with it. Only Caitlin knew what it was, and Matt as well, and he sighed as the drug entered his system.

"What did he just inject himself with?"

Barry curiously asked, only for Caitlin to answer straight out.

"He used a drug that suppresses the anger centres of the brain, a good choice really considering."

Barry understood now, and was glad Matt didn't slip into Mentalist territory either.

Matt walked back into the room, and sat back at the desk, as Caitlin looked towards him.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Cait. It's better to control my anger right now, as I can feel it wanting to come out, and that's not a good idea."

Caitlin nodded, but she also felt her own anger.

She felt anger because of what happened to Ronnie, and Matt, and even Frankie as well. People she cared for, suffered because of what Wells had done.

Caitlin walked towards Wells, and slapped him across the face, shocking the others in the room.

"You go girl!"

Matt cheered, as Caitlin still held her seriousness.

"The next time you choose to put our lives, and the lives of the people that we love, at risk, I expect a heads up. Matthew was right about you, I should've listened to him more. How many more secrets do you have Dr Wells? Matthew suffered because of you, Ronnie is suffering because of you. Two men that I care so much for, you've hurt in unimaginable ways, and you knew there was a chance it could explode? No matter the chance, you never do an experiment like that unless you know it will succeed, or you have safety measures in place...which you didn't and Ronnie turned into...and Matthew also went near crazed because of that accelerator. Both of my...Matthew and Ronnie put through that...it's despicable."

Caitlin walked out of the room as Matt looked on sorrowfully for her...though, he couldn't help but cheer deep within himself to see Caitlin slap Wells across the face. Cisco also walked out of the room, storming away with hurt clearly on his face.

Matt just stayed where he was, and continued to look on at Wells as Barry moved closer.

"After the explosion, when everyone else left you Caitlin and Cisco stood by you. You owe them more than an apology."

"They might soon get more than that what with Hartley so intent on sending me to the next world."

"What are that wouldn't make it right with them. You broke their trust. Our trust."

Without another word, Barry left the room, and Matt was left alone with Harrison Wells. Wells looked towards Matt, as he looked right back towards him.

"Mr Stone, despite what you think of me-"

"Get lost Wells."

It was clear and cut throat as anything could be.

Wells blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse yourself you evil dick. You know, the saddest part is, you're not even sorry. You say it, but you can't hide your emotions from me, I feel it all deep within you. And you betray the people that stuck by you, amazing, you really are incredible, aren't you? You know how hard it is to keep that thing inside of me at bay right now? If I let it out, you'd be dead by now, and I have a feeling that I might let it as well."

Matt brushed past Harrison, then used his telekinesis to force his wheelchair back into a wall, his eyes briefly shining red when he did that, but then snapped back to blue as he went to go and console Caitlin.

* * *

A small time later, Matt found Caitlin sitting in one of the rooms at S.T.A.R Labs, and was holding onto her own hands tightly, as she thought about Wells, and what could be going on, and what has happened so far.

Matt, knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in Cait?" Caitlin looked behind her, to see Matt's goofy face. "I've brought your fav chocolate chip cookies from that bakery you love to cure you of sadness. They say it is the ultimate cure for sadness, can I come in now?"

"...Is there milk with it?"

She whined cutely, so Matt chuckled and walked inside.

"There's a glass of fresh milk here, that has your name on it. It's calling "Caitlin~" and I think it wants you~"

"You can come in then."

Matt walked towards her, and sat down beside her. He offered her the cookies and milk, before her head fell against his shoulder. Responding to that, he pulled her into a sideways hug, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Cait. You're not upset over Wells, are you?"

"Not just that...it's because, Matthew. You were right about him, having secrets. It just makes me think about how many secrets he does have. Matthew, what if you were right all along, and that he is...someone dangerous."

Matt saw her struggling so he brought her onto his lap, and placed a hand on top of her own hand.

"Hey now, don't let my personal feelings on the bastard cloud your probably better judgement. Cait, I knew he was dodgy, but even I don't know everything about him. We don't truly know what he is truly after, and you don't have to worry about me you know?"

"...He knew it was going to explode...no, he had an idea that it could, and I was saying to you that we didn't know...but, he did know, and he hurt you...on more levels than most people. He broke you down, he took away your sister, and Ronnie...he knew there was a chance, even a slight chance is too much with these affects."

The blonde understood what was going on, and held her hand tightly. She looked down at his face, as she brushed his lips, then he pushed back, caressing one another's lips briefly. For a few seconds, they shared a loving kiss between the two of them and Matt truly did enjoy it more than anything else.

"You know, it was terrible, the months I was suffering...but, in a weird way, I got to meet you because of this, and you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me Cait, you, and Frankie both. Yeah, Wells is a dick and I hate him, but don't think of me when you think of that man. Let whatever your feelings are for him to come through. Of course he's gonna make it up to you, and earn back trust...but Cait, because of that, we got to meet, and I don't know about you...but, I really do like that we're together like this."

Caitlin's lips turned upwards, and hugged him around his neck, as some tears danced between her eyelids.

"Matthew...you're too good sometimes."

"Hehe, yeah, I know~"

Caitlin pulled away briefly, then kissed his forehead.

"Modest, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's why you like me."

Caitlin giggled, shaking her head slowly.

"Such a silly boy sometimes, aren't you?" Caitlin tilted her head, as she hung onto his body, sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry Matthew, this day was supposed to be a celebration for you, since you got promoted. But, now all of this went down and..."

"Hey now, hey now, don't worry about that. I don't need a big celebration to be happy. Your face this morning lighting up told me all I needed to know that I did good when I saw it this morning. Anything else is a bonus."

"Ooh Matthew you're really...you always can cheer me up."

"Hey that's what I'm here for. But, I do have to say, damn that slap was awesome."

Caitlin giggled awkwardly.

"I don't know where that came from. It just felt like the right thing to do. Besides, no one hurts my baby and gets away with it ."

Matt looked at Caitlin's provocative words.

"I'm your baby now?"

"Yeah, you're my baby now." Caitlin answered with a swift kiss to his lips, then she pulled away, thinking on what Hartley said. "Also, what Hartley said...it's not true, I wouldn't throw you away, even if Ronnie ever comes back, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know Cait, I know. Don't worry, I know."

Caitlin fell against him, gently kissing Matt's cheek, and then landed her head on his shoulder.

"Matthew, Frankie needs to be picked up from school soon."

"I'll get her, I need to go to the paper anyway. Don't worry, take all the time you need, leave real life stuff to me."

"Thank you. But, could you, stay with me for a little while longer?"

"Sure, as long as you want."

Matt wrapped his arm around her body, and brought her even closer. Resting a hand on the small of her back, Caitlin felt content with the way that this was set up for her, and him, it felt good to him, and her as well, as they held one another tightly.

* * *

Once Matt had picked up Frankie, he returned to the paper, and saw how everyone was busy. Frankie stuck close to Matt himself, and waited for him to do whatever it was that Matt needed to do.

"Dad, can't we at least talk about it?"

Matt shook his head.

"Frankie, I can't have you use your...special gifts, it's very dangerous."

"But, I can help you. I'm worried when you go out there, and fight enemies, I can help you, I know that I can."

"I'm sure you could sweetheart, but I don't want you to be in danger like that. I do it because I'm old enough to know the risks, you're still a teenage girl, with your whole life ahead of you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do these things. That's what I am here for you, you can leave it to me, and you can live a normal life."

Frankie looked down at the ground.

She could understand where Matt was coming from, but she didn't want to just accept it so easily either, she wanted to help, anyway that she could, but Matt wouldn't let her, he was too scared for her to get hurt, or worse.

As Matt and Frankie spoke, Iris came closer to Matt, and sat down beside him.

"Hey Matt."

"Ooh hey Iris, you okay? Mason's not been a prick to you, has he? He usually is to me."

Iris giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Good, good, what about the article that you and Mason were working on? The one with the battered women in Keystone."

Iris turned her head downwards.

"Well, he didn't."

"He didn't?"

Matt was sure that he didn't hear that right, or rather, he hoped that he didn't hear that right.

Iris shook her head.

"I wrote up the article, while he did something else."

Matt released a deep breath, he wasn't in the mood for Mason right now.

Matt stood up once saying "Wait here." and walked towards Mason.

Mason looked up at Matt, sighed, then looked down at his paper. Matt folded his arms, and leaned forward.

"Mason, you're looking particularly rumpled today."

Matt tried to speak calmly, but he was annoyed by the elder man.

"Mm-hmm."

"So, what are we working on?"

Matt grumbled out, wanting him to face what he was supposed to do.

"I am following up on a lead on corruption at the DWP."

"That's all well and good, but what about the assignment that I put you on?"

"That girl, West was doing it. I found my time better used here."

Matt gripped his hands, and controlled the annoyance that he held for this man.

"No, you don't suddenly just do what you want without even consulting me first. Look, I know you don't respect me, or even think I'm as good of a journalist as you, but you don't undermine me like this, when Mr Larkin has specifically left me in charge. If you're not a team player, then I'll just tell Mr Larkin as much, it doesn't bother me Mason."

Mason placed his pen down on the table, and stood up. He was slightly taller than Matt, so he tried to use that as intimidation, but it didn't work as far as Matt was concerned.

"Hmph, I know you had Larkin help out with that West girls hiring. If it wasn't for that, she'd be writing her little blogs on The Flash or whatever he's called."

"Even if I did, Iris has the skills to pay the bills. She's new, but good, and full of-"

"Of what? Spunk? Grit? Gumption? What is this, a Chick-Lit novel?"

"No, she's got heart, something you clearly lack. You don't understand people Mason. You might have these amazing skills, but you don't have heart, which Iris has way above you. I'm sorry, but for doing this, I'm gonna have to report back to Mr Larkin, and well, lets see what's gonna happen."

Mason ground his teeth together, and then walked away from the area.

Matt himself just looked on harshly, then walked back to Iris, and Frankie.

"Don't worry about him Iris, he's gonna come around eventually."

"I'm sorry, it seems like I'm causing problems for you?"

Matt shook his head.

"Not at all. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're coming into your own like this, it makes me happy."

As Iris smiled, Frankie moved closer.

"Dad, can we talk about it now?"

"Frankie..." He inhaled a breath. "We'll talk about it later, okay? I just have these things to do. I'm not blowing you off or anything sweetheart, I'm just, concerned about you going out to do...things that I do. Yes, I realize you have certain, abilities, but I don't want to see you one day die, because of this. I mean, I have nearly been butchered a few times because of this, I don't want that to happen to you, because, I really care about you."

Frankie thought about what he said as Matt got to work. Iris looked on, and could understand both sides, she knew what was going on between them, and she also understood that both sides had rights, and wrongs, but she wasn't going to get in the middle of that now.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Cisco looked over Hartley's gloves in the labs. Caitlin, who recovered from what happened beforehand, walked over towards him, wondering what was going on, and where Wells was.

"Where's Dr Wells?"

Cisco shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't particularly bothered right now.

"Not sure." Cisco tweaked the gloves a little bit, and then nodded to himself. "Barry was right. Hartley was using sonic resonance. The intensity regulator's measuring decibels." Cisco paused, then glanced towards Caitlin. "But you know what's weird? He had it set to the lowest setting."

Caitlin found that to be the most suspicious, wondering what his endgame really was.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he could've completely destroyed his father's building if he wanted to in one blast."

"So, why not just do it and leave?" Caitlin asked Cisco, but he didn't have the answers either. "I mean, why stick around and run the risk of getting caught?"

Cisco thought about it for a few seconds, then his eyes widened in realization.

"Unless he wanted to be caught!"

Cisco rushed towards the cortex to look in the cells, as Caitlin followed after him.

Once getting there, they both saw that he wasn't in his cell, Hartley wasn't there at all, and it made Cisco and Caitlin both feel numb.

Caitlin's first instinct was to grab her phone, and text Matt, so that's what she did, as Cisco called into the speaker system.

"Dr Wells! There's been a pipeline breach." Cisco called towards Wells and then he looked directly at Caitlin. "Stay here."

Cisco went to run towards the secure area.

Inside, Hartley put his hand to his ear, gritting his teeth as he pulled on the hearing aid.

"Aaaaah!"

Pulling out the hearing aid, he attached it to the wall of the pipeline, the door, and then moved back to take cover. He waited for a few seconds, and unfortunately, Cisco came running from the other side at the same time, causing it to explode, and hit Cisco with some of the door, knocking him back.

Hartley walked forward, the ringing in his ears, being quite bad. But, Hartley had a mission, and he knew what he would have to do.

He walked out of the doorway, and past Cisco.

He didn't seem to care much about Cisco right now as he walked.

Caitlin was around the corner, alarms going off. She looked at her phone and saw that Matt was on his way, having messaged her back. She smiled at that, but then she looked back at the cameras, and saw that they were all black.

"Cisco, can you hear me?"

She called, but there was no answer at all.

She waited, as Hartley came around the corner.

He walked behind her, and she heard his footstep.

She quickly turned to see Hartley raising his hand to strike her.

But before he could, Caitlin blocked his hand with her arm, and then twirled around with his wrist, grabbing it, and slammed him into the console, shocking Hartley that she could actually perform such a maneuver.

"It's over Hartley. Matthew is on his way, should be here quite soon, and once he is, you're going back into the pipeline."

Caitlin held him firmly against the console as Hartley tried to get out of her grasp, but the way she held his wrist, was perfect, in the way that he couldn't move his wrists, and his arms were locked behind his back.

"Impressive Caitlin, I didn't know you could fight."

"When you live with Matthew, you tend to pick up a few things. Besides, he taught me how to disable someone if they strike me like you did, and other ways. Though I'm not perfect, don't ever underestimate me either."

Hartley was impressed. But he also had a backup plan for this happening.

"Activate protocol 52."

Saying that, Caitlin didn't know what he meant, until his gloves began vibrating, and Caitlin felt odd.

She felt her ears stinging, which soon turned to a full blown piercing in her ears, causing her to drop Hartley's grasp, allowing him free, then he looked towards her, shaking his head.

"Sorry Caitlin, I have to go now."

Hartley raised his hand and went to strike her…

But then a flash went through his mind about Matt, and his smiling face.

His eyes adjusted on Caitlin again, and knew that Matt, cared for Caitlin, and he also cared for Matt, who cared for him when no one else did, so he bypassed Caitlin, and grabbed his gloves. Because they were still shaking, she didn't know what was going on.

He went over to the computers, and hacked into them, once taking out a device from his gloves that attached to the computers. Caitlin didn't know what he was doing, she couldn't see, the piercing in her ears hurt her quite a bit.

When he was done, he turned towards Caitlin and smirked.

"See you later Caitlin. You only don't get hit because I care about Matthew, otherwise I wouldn't have even flinched to hit you."

Caitlin didn't know what to even think about that.

But she couldn't do anything as he ran out of there.

She could feel that the piercing in her ears was slowly stopping, so she waited.

A few seconds later, Matt came flying in, and saw Caitlin on the floor.

"Cait!" He rushed over to her, as she felt the pain in her ears. Matt took off his necklace, and placed his hands over her ears, using his telepathic powers. "Shhh now, its okay, it's alright now Caitlin, everything's okay."

Using his telepathic powers, he helped her fix the pain that consumed her, and she felt better after a blue glow surrounded her ears.

As soon as she was back to normal, she hugged onto Matt's body who did the same thing, giving her cheek a kiss. She shook her body, so Matt hugged her to comfort her, clearly it was like she had been a little traumatized by it, so he was there for her.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. I'm here now." She continued hugging onto him, as he held her. "What happened? Where's Hartley? I can't sense him in the building."

"He's already gone, Matthew. I'm...I tried to stop him but...I should have stopped him..."

Matt pushed a bang behind her ear, and held her close.

"Hey now, don't worry, we'll get Hartley back, none of this is your fault, baby. We'll get him back."

"He might've hurt Cisco..."

"I'll check, just sit down and drink some water, while I check, okay?"

Caitlin nodded thankfully, then Matt rushed off to check once getting Caitlin some water.

* * *

A little while later, Cisco laid on a bed, unconscious, and with wounds on his face. Barry had turned up, as Matt examined Caitlin's ears with her own knowledge.

He hadn't really tried it before, but he absorbed Caitlin's medical knowledge and checked over her ears for her.

Since she couldn't examine her own ears, this was the best way to go about it quickly, and she was surprised that he was quite like her now, with her knowledge.

It was amazing to say the least, and she was actually quite happy about it all, to see Matt doing something like this, kinda turned her on honestly.

"Okay, it doesn't seem like there's any damage to the eardrum and I can't see anything that is out of place, how's the ringing?"

"It's going, thank you Matthew."

Matt smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for leaving you when this was going down. I should have stayed, I should have known Hartley would do something like this. He's fucking smart, Hartley, I should have known he'd rig his hearing aids to do that."

"No, don't worry. You have a job, and we have Frankie. Speaking of, where is Frankie?"

"Oh, I asked Joe to watch over her while I came here, and sorted this out."

"It's probably for the best, considering how dangerous Hartley is."

"He might be dangerous, but Cait, I know I can get through to him, I know it."

Caitlin stood up, and hugged Matt's body as he hugged her.

"I know you see the good in people, but maybe Hartley is far too gone for that. He did blow up Cisco, and pierced my ears with his damn gloves."

"I don't think he is. He's been through a lot, and he has been dealt a bad hand. Sure, he can be a dick sometimes and he did hurt you, which I'm totally gonna punish him for, but his heart is in the right place, he's just going about it the wrong way baby. I know that I can get through to him, I know I can."

Caitlin smiled in resignation, seeing how he was so sure about this.

"Okay Matthew, I'll believe in you. If you say you can, then I'll believe in you."

"Thanks baby."

Matt continued holding onto Caitlin as Barry walked into the room.

"So, how is she?"

"She'll be fine, some aspirin, and she'll be all good, no permanent damage or anything."

"It's crazy how you can do that. So, you've got like her medical knowledge?"

Matt nodded, as Caitlin continued holding onto him.

"Pretty much, though it is fleeting, I can feel it leaving me right now, I've got it for a minute or so before it goes. Well, either way. It was enough to help Caitlin and assistant her with Cisco, seems like they both are going to be fine."

"That's amazing regardless."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go and see what Hartley downloded. He might be a freaking genius, but when it comes to hacking and computers, I'm the master."

Barry smiled, as Matt walked towards the computers, and began searching.

Caitlin went towards Cisco, as did Barry as well, checking over him.

Soon after, Cisco began stirring as Barry leaned over him.

"Hey. Welcome back, Mr. Ramon."

Cisco placed a hand to his forehead, and he felt a little sick.

"Ooh. Oh, man." He was in a daze due to what was going on. But then, he remembered Caitlin, and what could have happened. "Caitlin?!"

"She's fine."

Barry gestured towards Caitlin who stood on the other side.

"You need to rest. You have a concussion. You're lucky."

Cisco didn't heed her warning though, and sat up.

"Please tell me you got him."

Barry shook his head, as Matt continued decrypting what he had done to the computers.

"I guess the attack on his family's company was a fake out... so we'd catch him."

"And give him direct access to S.T.A.R Labs."

Caitlin finished off, as she made sure Cisco was okay. She then walked back into the cortex, and didn't even make an effort to hide Matt, and her closeness. She sat on his lap, and hugged around his neck, as he held her with one arm.

"Hey, it's okay baby, I'm here."

"I know, I just want to sit with you."

Matt chuckled, pulling her even closer.

"Then you can sit with me~"

Caitlin rested her head on Matt's shoulder as he stroked her back gently, comfortingly, soothingly.

Cisco on the other hand, held his head down in shame.

"I should've known he was up to something. This is my fault."

"Hey, man. This is on me, too. I shouldn't have left before..."

As Barry trailed off, Harrison came into the room, shaking his head.

"This is no one's fault but mine. I earned the blame I'm not interested in sharing it. Hartley doesn't think I've paid for my crimes." His eyes went towards Matt's body who glared intensely. " And he's right." Matt shook his head, as Harrison continued. "He won't stop until I do."

Harrison turned around, as Matt called him.

"Where are you going?"

"To earn back your trust."

Harrison said as a finale, but Matt shook his head once again.

"It won't work, Hartley isn't swayed by plays like this. Even I can tell it is a play to try and calm him, but it wont work on Hartley. I'm telling you, you're wasting your time."

"Maybe so, but I have to do this. Holding a press conference is what would be the most effective."

Harrison continued rolling towards the exit, as Matt shook his head.

"He's wasting his time." Matt shook his head, then continued typing on the keyboard. "He really is." Matt took out his phone, and called Mason. "Listen, before you hang up, Wells is holding a press conference about the night of the explosion, and I want you, and Iris both there when it is going down."

[I can handle this myself.]

Matt released a breath of annoyance.

"I said both you and Iris, Mason. If I have to call Mr Larkin then-"

[Whatever fine, I'll take West with me.]

"Finally, working with me. Good, make sure you're there, this is the scoop of the week at least, make sure you get some comments from him. I'm making other calls to Linda and such about what we need for this."

[Right.]

The phone then went dead, something Matt rolled his eyes about, he didn't care, and got back to work on what Hartley had done while making phone calls.

Caitlin just continued holding onto Matt's body and wouldn't let him go, she was glad to have Matt around right now, and she was kind of turned on when he started using his new position to have others do what they need to do, she felt good about seeing that, and bit her lower lip to suppress the smile she held for him.

* * *

"Has Hartley made contact yet?"

Wells asked, returning from the press conference at the CCPD. Matt had heard from Iris herself that she managed to get the scoop when Mason couldn't, something that made Matt smile about, since he really didn't like Mason.

However, Matt had also found out some news on what Hartley was stealing, and what he was going to do about it, and he shook his head, not showing the others just yet, he couldn't believe that he was doing this.

"What makes you so sure he will?"

Caitlin questioned as she still sat on Matt's lap, Harrison replying with a sigh.

"Because he's Hartley, and he'll want to have the last word."

As he said that, Matt could see that Cisco was restless, and seemed to want to do something. Matt himself looked towards Caitlin as Harrison went to go and check on Cisco, and Barry walked around the room with his hands on the back of his head.

"Baby..."

"Yeah?"

Matt answered Caitlin quietly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You've found out what's going on, haven't you?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

Matt chuckled out hollowly, only for Caitlin to push closer to his body.

"No, I just know you very well. I don't need telepathy to know what's going on your mind. So, what did you find out?"

Matt exhaled, gently rubbing her back.

"Hartley...took Barry's molecular scans."

"Why would he need them?"

"Hey, I'm not off the charts smart like you guys, I don't know. Unless, he can use them to hurt Barry or something. Either way, I'm going to be the one that confronts Hartley, I'm going to be the one that makes sure that he comes back, I'll do it without Barry. And don't worry about me, I know I can get through to him."

Caitlin wasn't so sure about that. She didn't want him to be in danger, but she also understood how stubborn he could be sometimes.

As they were talking, suddenly static filled the room, and Matt knew what it was, he didn't even have to guess.

"What's that?"

Caitlin asked, as she looked around.

[Nice gambit, Harrison. But this isn't over.]

"Hartley, what do you want? What do you want, Hartley? I already gave my mea culpa today."

[The city already hated you. You don't think I noticed that press conference was a pathetic Bishop sacrifice? No, no, no. I've played with you too many times to let you get away with that. This is between you, me, and The Flash. Matthew, I don't want you involved.]

"Hartley, listen to me okay! Don't do this, just tell me where you are, and we'll sort this out."

Matt called, trying to connect, but Hartley wouldn't.

[Sorry Matthew, but I can't, not until Wells is gone.]

Matt released a breath, as Wells called.

"You don't want to play for those kind of stakes with me, Hartley."

[Actually, I really do. What do you say? One last game of chess?]

"You and I both know that the winner of the game is the one who makes the next-to-last mistake, and you clearly have a move in mind."

[You're right. And I'm already at the board. So why don't you move your precious scarlet Knight while I take out a few Pawns.]

Matt didn't like that, and he needed to get to Hartley soon enough.

"All right. All right, Cisco, where do I go?"

Barry asked, while pacing the room, as Matt placed Caitlin on the chair, he knew that he would have to do something now.

"I can't trace the signal. He could be sending his messages...from anywhere."

Cisco answered back, as Matt readied himself, he knew that he would have to go for Hartley.

"Cisco, scan for seismic activity. If Hartley's using sonic blast, the vibrations could cause tremors."

Dr Wells ordered as Matt furrowed his eyes, wondering what Wells really was going to do with Hartley.

Cisco looked for Hartley as Matt thought about what he was going to do.

"Look. Over here. Quake activity but no fault line."

"The Keystone Cleveland Dam."

Having heard that from Caitlin, Matt turned towards Barry, and stopped him.

"Barry, I'm sorry but I'm going to go and get Hartley."

"Matt..."

Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting him, don't interfere. You can't go with me, because...he'll do something to you, and you wouldn't like it."

"He's playing you." Wells spat out. "He'll play on your humanity."

"Don't speak to me Wells, you've done more than enough to Hartley, I'm not letting you do anymore than you already have done. He's my employee, I'm not going to be losing him to you either, Dr Wells. So, sit there and relax, because unlike Barry, you're not barking orders at me, no offence Barry because I really like you but that's how I feel about Wells sometimes."

Matt's voice was so cold, that Wells was surprised it wasn't evil Matt that was saying it.

"No offence taken." However, Barry was still adamant. "Matt. We should go togeth-"

Before he could finish, Matt moved closer, and shook his head.

"No, this is my fight Barry. He's my friend. I'll deal with him. And you can't come, because he's taken your molecular scans, I'm sure he didn't do that for nothing, but he didn't...I'll do this, don't worry."

Barry couldn't deny that, and this time, he had to allow Matt to deal with it.

"The first signs of danger-"

"Trust me, I know what I am doing. Leave it to me. I know I can get through to Hartley." Matt turned towards Caitlin and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be safe."

"Beat me to it. I believe in you, go and kick some verbal ass."

"Right, I'll go and verbally kick Hartley's ass."

Matt took to the air, and then flew out of there, Caitlin worried for him, but she knew that he would do this with or without her worries, so she chose to support him.

* * *

At the bridge, Hartley, dressed in his robes, and his gloves, walked forward towards the sea of cars. Using his gloves, he thrusted one of his hands forward, sending a sonic wave towards one car, pushing it backwards, and breaking the glass.

He saw another car, and sent a wave of sonic towards it, pushing it backwards, and broke the cars window as well.

He walked forward, then he jumped onto the car, and looked between all of them, the cars before him.

He looked between them, and saw a crying Asian woman in a car. He thrusted his hands outwards, and the sonic waves attached to the car, and mimicked Matt's telekinesis, lifting it up into the air.

"Rook to Knight four."

Hartley threw the car off the bridge, and down it.

However, just before it could go down, Matt came flying in, and landed on the car, using his telekinesis to lift it up, and he brought it back to the bridge, landing on it and checked on the woman, seeing that she seemed to be fine.

He jumped off the car, and looked right towards Hartley.

"I told you not to come. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Hartley stated, as Matt walked closer.

"Sorry, never been good at doing what I'm told, and don't pick on the nice crying Asian lady!"

Matt replied, surprising Hartley even more.

[Mr Stone, you need to disarm Hartley immediately. Immediately! Do you hear me? He is a master of distraction. He is a master of hiding his true endgame.]

"Shut up Wells."

Matt switched off the communications device and also the video feed so he was alone with Hartley, something that surprised Hartley.

"Well, you're not going to use Wells to stop me?"

"I don't need Wells to stop you Hartley, I don't need anyone. I'll do it myself. Flash, Cisco, Caitlin, Wells, I don't need any of them to stop you."

Hartley cocked his head towards the side, then he thrusted his hands outwards.

Using the sonic blast, he lifted up four cars, and sent them over the edge. Matt stuck out his hands, and used telekinesis, to manipulate the cars, stopping them from going over the edge, and brought them back down to the ground.

"Don't, Hartley. Don't make me fight you."

"I don't want to fight you either Matthew, I wanted to fight Flash, and then show Harrison who really-"

"Showing him, by killing Flash?"

"Exactly."

Hartley sent a wave of sonic energy towards Matt. Matt stuck out his own hand, and matched the wave coming for him with his own psionic powers, blasting it and cancelling one another out, Matt walking ever closer.

"I saw what you stole at S.T.A.R Labs, Flash's molecular scans."

"So?"

Hartley didn't seem to care as he sent wave after wave at Matt.

But the blonde matched them, blasting them and cancelling them out, again and again.

"You ignored mine."

"I didn't see yours."

"Liar."

Hartley stepped back briefly, then moved forward.

"So I didn't take yours, I don't need to."

"You're right, you don't need to. You know my weaknesses already, you've studied my powers, and I am sure you could invent tech to break down my psionic powers. Yet, you've not, why is that Hartley? Why haven't you stopped me yet?"

Hartley inhaled a breath through his nose, then spoke confidently.

"Because I can defeat you without using underhanded tricks."

"So, why don't you use a 'discovered attack' on me Hartley? I don't wanna see you attack Pawn's, attack me, because you've referred to me as your King, right? Send your Queen to fight my King then, get it?"

"Chess, what an amazing speech to combat me with. You do understand me Matthew. But don't mistake, just because I helped you, it doesn't mean a thing to me. You don't mean a thing to me."

Matt walked closer as Hartley went to fire off a sonic blast.

But, he paused when he saw Matt didn't even attempt to defend, so he stuck his hand down near Matt's feet, blasting it, and causing it to shake a little bit.

"Don't come any closer to me Matthew, I will fire at you and don't be mistaken, I wont hold back."

"Then do it Hartley, I'm not going to fight you, do it, blast me. Go on, if our friendship meant so little to you, blast me right now, I wont fight back. If all the times we were there for one another doesn't matter to you, attack me right now, and get it over with."

Hartley raised his gloves, and made the movement to fire…

But, something held him back.

The way Matt moved towards him, he couldn't attack him.

He felt, like he couldn't.

It was a pull on him, something was pulling him back to fight him.

"You can't do it."

"Don't test me Matthew."

Matt walked closer and closer, Hartley's hands shaking.

Part of him wanted to kill Wells, but he couldn't go through the only person who ever cared for him to do it.

"I'm testing you. It's the big day Hartley, your Queen has been captured, what's your next move? Do you move your Rook or Knight, or perhaps a Bishop? Which move is it you're going to make Hartley?"

Hartley took a step back as Matt took one forward.

More and more, they did this, he took a step back, and Matt stepped forward, doing that until Hartley's back hit a car door. Seeing that, Matt folded his arms.

"Why did you really come into my club Hartley? I know now it wasn't for a job. You knew about my powers before you even met me, didn't you?"

"I, had an understanding, yes. And I also studied you, and saw that you, also were hurt by Wells."

"So, your plan was, to turn me on Wells? Or, was it to use me for your own games?" Hartley looked guilty at the second mention. "So, it was to use me for your own deeds. Okay, so you were going to use me as a sacrifice Pawn. Why didn't you?"

Hartley paused.

He truly had to consider it.

Even he didn't know the true reason.

He had every intention to do so...but, he couldn't in the end, and he didn't know why that was either.

"...Because I didn't see the need."

"Liar." Hartley inhaled a deep breath as Matt moved forward. "Why Hartley? Tell me why."

"I just said, I didn't-"

"Stop lying and tell me."

"I'm not-"

"I said tell me Hartley, now!"

"Because you're the only one that ever cared! Is that what you wanted to hear Matthew!?" Matt blinked as Hartley's eyes became slightly wet. "I fell for your charm, your wit, your sense of humour, and most of all, your humanity. How you wanted to help people, save people, the way you threw yourself into danger for everyone else, and didn't give a damn about your own life, made me care for you, and I saw you maturing, growing as a person, and I fell for you. You even helped me, you helped me with my ears when you didn't have to, even when it caused you pain. That's what I fell for, and I might even love you but...you are the only one who ever cared like that for me."

Matt...he genuinely was surprised.

He honestly didn't think that Hartley had fallen for him.

He knew he had some banter sometimes, and said suggestive things, but he didn't think Hartley had fallen for him.

"Ooh Hartley, I had no idea..."

"How could you? I didn't say anything, I'm so pathetic, aren't I?"

"I've never thought of you as pathetic Hartley, you're my friend."

"You know, I wish I could believe it, I wish I could, and I wish I never experienced these emotions...everything seemed so easier when I walked into your club that day, I just thought that I could use you, but then...you smiled at me, and you talked to me, and you held me when I cried about my ears, when my parents rejected me, you were there, right there, offering me your hand, and I...I didn't know what to even think, I never thought that I needed it, but someone...was kind to me. Before, I didn't even care about you, I thought because you weren't on my intelligence level, your opinions and feelings didn't matter...but, I got to know you, and the way you made me feel...you made me feel for another person..."

Matt could see the pain within Hartley, and how it was going down, Matt felt sorry for him, and wanted to be the friend no one else was.

"You know, I find it difficult to bond with people, I always put this, wall between us. I do it unconsciously, because I don't want people to see the real me, and you're the same as me. We might be from different worlds, different circumstances, but you and I, are so alike. And you know, all I care about right, is the person you are, and I see you're hurting, and that hurts me, knowing you're in this pain because you're my friend, I care, about you Hartley."

Hartley pulled away as Matt came closer.

"Stop being so kind to me, I am disgusting...just like they said..."

Matt grabbed Hartley's gloves, peeling them off Hartley's hands, as Hartley looked up at Matt's face. Tears dangled between his eyes, as Matt looked right into his eyes.

"There's nothing disgusting about you Hartley. Your parents were wrong, they don't understand."

"Are you sure? Look what I tried to do to you...I tried to use you, for my own gain, when you were hurting. Haha, seems ridiculous now, that I have affections for you...never thought I'd fall for someone intellectually inferior."

"Ooh thanks. It's not enough Wells always looks down on me, now you do as well?" Hartley's eyes widened, and went to explain, but Matt laughed it off as a joke. "You fell for me huh?"

"I don't know...all I know is, I want to be beside you."

Matt grabbed Hartley's hand, and smiled gently, childlike, and heartfelt.

"Hartley, you know, I've never had many friends either, and you and I, we've had hard lives. Both of our parents are dicks, we've both lost things, and when I saw you, doing all of this, I was worried."

"About me doing destructive things?"

Matt shook his head.

"That I'd lose one of my friends, I don't want to lose anyone anymore, I've lost too much already, and you, Hartley, you're my friend."

"A friend..."

Hartley took those words to heart, and thought about it.

A true friend.

Here Matt was, cards on the table, and he wasn't moving away.

He had said his true feelings, yet he wasn't running away, he wasn't moving away.

"Yes, my friend. I know what Harrison did to you was wrong, and he's gonna pay. I'm gonna make sure that he pays, but this isn't the way Hartley. I'll need your help Hartley, but this isn't the way. Harrison Wells is gonna pay for what he did to us, and others. But you need to stop this now. You're not a bad person Hartley, I know you're not. You've made bad choices sure, but it isn't too late. You didn't kill anyone, it's not too late, come back with me now. I'll make damn sure that you're not put into the pipeline again, I promise. You were pushed to this because of Wells, he did this to you, so I don't blame you."

Hartley's resolve wavered, and he looked down at the ground.

But, then Hartley felt the surprise of Matt's hug.

Matt's arms went around Hartley's body, holding him close.

"What I said Hartley, is what I truly feel. You're my friend, and I'm not going to abandon you. So, stop this now, and come back with me. Wells, he'll pay, I swear he will, but help me do it. We can bring the bastard down together. Just, stop now. I know why you did this, it was because of your parents, right?" Hartley's eyes became heavy with feelings. "I know what they said, Iris and I heard, it was very hard not to with the loudness of their voices, and they said awful things Hartley, but you know, you don't need them. If they can't accept you, then you don't need that. Hey, look at me, my parents despise me, according to them, I was an accident, and I shouldn't of been born, but look at me, I don't need my parents, I have loved ones, and you do to, you have me Hartley. I'm your friend, I'm your family now. I'm not going to leave you like Wells, I'm not going to hurt you like your parents, you have to trust in me. Do you, trust in me?"

Those words, meant more to Hartley than anything else.

"Matthew...I do trust you...I trust you with my life."

It was barely above a whisper, but Matt smiled, patting Hartley's shoulders.

"Then trust me to do the right thing, this isn't right. Wells, will get it one day, but right now, it isn't right, and hurting the others, isn't right. So, please stop now, and come back with me, I promise, you wont suffer because of him again, I'll protect you now. And Hartley, your parents...deep down, they do care, your Mom, and Dad, I felt it with my powers. Sure, they said awful things, I felt it that deep down, somewhere, they do love you, they just, I can't say why because, I don't understand hating people because of who they love, or what gender I should say. But, don't give up now on them, besides we have a Firefly to catch, and I'm gonna need my team for that."

Hartley slunk to the floor, and gripped Matt's shirt as he got down to the floor as well.

"Matthew...I'm so sorry I deceived you and…"

"Hey now, it's okay. Lots of people have attempted to deceive me before, you're just a nicer guy who did it. And you've apologized, it's alright Hartley, it's okay. Besides, you're my God send, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Matt then felt Hartley's hand on his face. "The Angels face truly is that of my King who I cherish."

Hartley spoke in French, something Matt understood unbeknownst to Hartley.

"Heh, I've got an Angel's face huh." Hartley's face dropped as Matt smiled. "Awww, that's lovely Hartley, I don't mind having an Angels face~ Makes me feel all special like~ See, one of my hidden talents~ I understand French, calling me your King, and saying you cherish me huh. Well, you're my very close friend, heck maybe even one of my best friends. I cherish you too, as my very close, even best friend."

Hartley chucked, as he began crying.

It was stupid.

He knew that it was.

He knew crying wasn't going to accomplish anything, but he couldn't stop, and fell against Matt's chest as he openly sobbed.

Matt just held him close, being a true friend to him.

Something...Hartley truly hasn't ever had before.

He bequeathed Matt a smile, wiping under his eyes.

"Matthew...I know something's about Ronnie Raymond..."

Matt looked down at Hartley.

"Y-You do huh..."

"I can keep them to myself, if you so desire. I know what it means if, he comes back to your and Caitlin's life. If you want, I can keep the information to myself, and I wont say anything to anyone, so you can have Caitlin to yourself. Is that what you desire?"

Matt didn't even have to think, shaking his head.

"No, tell me Hartley."

"Matthew, didn't you hear what I said?"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, he truly was stunned.

"I did...but, it would be immensely selfish if I didn't help Ronnie when I could...even if it means losing Caitlin, a good man out there needs help, and if you have some information on him, then please, please tell me. I have to help him, and my sister. He's taking care of her out there, and now he needs help as well as my sister as well, so I need your help finding them both, please."

Hartley peered into Matt's eyes, seeing that despite saying that, it was breaking hearing that Ronnie could come back. He understood why, if Ronnie came back, Caitlin would be confused, and he already saw an outcome that Matt might have to face, feeling sorry for him.

"I will, I'll tell you everything I know, and help you, find him, and your sister. Both of them Matthew. Because its you, not for Caitlin or anyone else, for you."

"Thanks Hartley."

Hartley nodded, and sunk into the warmth of Matt's chest once more. He might never get this opportunity again, so he was going to soak up all the goodness he could while he was there.

* * *

Once Matt came back to the S.T.A.R Labs with Hartley, the others looked on with surprise...as Hartley wasn't in the cells, he was stood right beside Matt, Matt's arms folded as he looked towards Wells with a sneer.

"Excuse me Mr Stone? I believe you just said that you're not going to be putting Hartley into the containment cells."

Matt nodded, as he looked directly towards the elder man.

"Dr Wells, let me put this the simplest way that I can...no."

"No?"

He twitched his eyebrow as Hartley looked on smugly. But that was soon stopped when Matt faced him seriously. Hartley hung his head down, as Matt turned back towards Wells, and the others.

"Yes, even a scientist like you should know what that means. I don't get any satisfaction from saying...wait, yes I do. I get a lot from saying this, but no means no. Or perhaps, nope might work for you? Not gonna happen, never on your life and pretty much get lost." He clicks his fingers at Hartley. "Hartley, say it in Latin."

"No."

Hartley repeated it in Latin, as Wells held a darkened glare for both of them.

Matt however, stood confidently.

"Hartley, isn't going to go into the Metahuman cells, he's my employee, and I determine what is going to happen to this young man as well, and that means, he's not going in prison."

"Mr Stone, he's a Metahuman, and he did things-"

"Well, you're the one who did it to him, ruined his career when he was trying to stop the accelerator from exploding. He might be a dick at times, but he seems to care more than you ever did. Just seems more, and more victims are coming out of the woodwork due to your accelerator. Yes, Hartley went about it the wrong way, but he doesn't deserve to be locked away. He didn't kill anyone, and he's sorry for what he's done, so he's not going into the cells, he's my responsibility after all. And you can try and lock him away." Matt moved forward, standing in front of Hartley defensively. "But you're gonna have to get through me first. You might've abandoned him, but I'm not gonna, he's my right hand guy now, so deal, or don't, I don't really care."

Hartley looked towards Matt, and saw, how true his kindness is.

He was being defended by Matt, he never lied once. Matt was protecting him, and was going to continue working with him. He hadn't felt like this for so long in his life. He never truly had someone in his corner like Matt was, and that was one of the best things in the world.

Harrison however looked on with an annoyed expression.

"You're making a grave mistake Mr Stone, I highly advise you to think. Hartley is a manipulator, a very tactical mind, and he is far above you in intelligence."

"Ooh thanks."

Matt snidely said, as Caitlin glared for that comment, she didn't believe Matt was an idiot by any stretch of the imagination. Sure, Hartley was intelligent, but she wouldn't say far above, hell she believed that Hartley was above her in intelligence, so she didn't like how Wells worded that.

"I am just saying, he has an endgame-"

"Like you do."

Wells paused in his tracks, as Matt stared at him.

"No, I do not, I am trying to protect Barry, and yourself. Hartley is dangerous, and needs to be locked away."

Matt shrugged, he wasn't interested in what Wells had to say after everything that had been going on.

"Sorry Wells, but I don't just lock up good people. He had intentions of a bad kind yeah, but he's a smart dude, and he's not killed anyone, and also, he's been suffering, like me, like others, and all your response seems to be is lock them away, or kill them. So, don't even try and get through to me about all of this, it ain't gonna happen. Hartley is my bartender, and I'll do what I want with him, and that means, taking responsibility, which means, he's not gonna be locked away, he's sticking beside me."

Wells looked pissed by this.

He wasn't happy that he was being defied like this.

Matt though didn't care, and just stared on without a care.

"You can't be serious..."

"Yes I am. Hartley is now my guy, not yours...not like that Hartley."

Matt corrected, and saw Hartley puff out his cheeks.

"You don't even realize what you're doing."

"I do, I very well know what I am doing Wells. But, if you really want to stop this, tell it to someone who cares. I'm not your little lapdog, I don't get called with a click of your fingers, and do your bidding. Hartley, has done wrong, he knows that, and he's gonna make it right, I know he is gonna make it right. You just never gave him a chance, but I'm going to, because I know how good he really is. He's helped me, he didn't have to. Even if he was going to use me, he didn't. He didn't manipulate me, I'm not being manipulated. Hartley is my friend, and I know my friends. Now sorry it doesn't line up with your plans, but I don't give a shit what you think."

Hartley smiled a genuine smile.

A true friend.

This was what it was.

Maybe he had feelings for Matt sure.

But, he could feel a true friendship between them, something that Matt could only give him right now. A friend, a true friend.

Matt then turned to the smiling Hartley, and clapped his hands together.

"Ooh yeah Hartley, don't think you're getting away with this."

Hartley's face dropped.

"Matthew I..."

"First of all, you have to apologize for what happened with Caitlin, Cisco, and Flash."

Hartley looked at Matt who bowed his head.

Hartley sighed.

"Fine. I am sorry for doing what I did, it was...wrong of me. I shouldn't of done that, I realize that now."

"And you also have to call Iris, and tell her how great of a reporter she is."

Hartley's face dropped.

"No please Matthew, anything but that. I'll do anything you want me to, I'll clean the rubbish at the club for a month, a year even. Please don't make me do this, Iris is my arch nemesis, she always has to get in the last word, when that's me."

"Hartley."

Hartley felt like this was a fate worse than death. But, he resigned himself, facing the music.

"Fine..."

The others couldn't deny that they had ever seen Hartley so, compliant.

Matt quickly wrote down something's for Hartley to say, and took out his phone.

Handing it to Hartley, he rung up Iris as the others looked on with bewilderment.

[Matt, are you-]

"It's Hartley."

He could hear the sighing, not that he cared.

[Ugh, I've not had the greatest day you know? Please don't piss me off right now.]

"I know, I just want to say..." He covered the phone and looked at Matt. "Please..." Matt sharpened his eyes, so Hartley complied. "Iris, I just wanted to say...y-you're a shining s-star of my l-life, and one of the b-best reporters, I have e-ever had the pleasure of k-k-knowing, a-and you are so beautiful as well as intelligent, and I am jealous of your hair..."

It was a new kind of torture this for Hartley, he really hated saying this.

Cisco, and Caitlin giggled to one another as did Barry in his Flash costume.

[Hartley...you really are a sweetheart after all.]

"Y-Yeah...a-and I am s-s-sorry for getting your name w-wrong, I wont be doing t-that again."

Matt nodded as Hartley grimaced. Cisco, and Caitlin looked on with wide smiles, as Barry chuckled to himself, this was probably torture for Hartley right now more than anything else.

[Thank you Hartley, you have made me smile. I was having a crappy day, but you've made me happy now.]

"I-I'm glad, t-thank you f-for accepting my apology, a-and we should...d-do lunch sometime."

[We should. Well, I have to go now Hartley, speak soon.]

Hartley released a breath, then sighed openly.

"Yes, goodbye."

Hartley hung up the phone and then Matt took it back off him.

He faced Matt serious.

"That was torture."

"I know, but isn't it better to be friends?" Hartley thought about being friends with Iris, shuddering at the thought. Matt looked around, then stretched. "Well, I should be getting back home once picking up Frankie from Joe. Come on Hartley, you're staying where I can keep my eye on you."

"As you say, my King."

Barry and Cisco watched on as Caitlin walked next to him.

"So, he's going to be staying with us?"

Matt slapped himself in the head.

"Ugggh! Sorry, I meant to ask...do you think it would be okay if we have Hartley stay with us for a little while? I don't really wanna leave him alone right now."

Caitlin looked between Hartley, and Matt.

"He's not going to come between us, is he? And I can tell him what to do sometimes, right?"

"Naaah, we'll have private time and yeah, you can."

"What do you mean she can order me around?"

Harrley huffed, so Matt looked at him.

"You pierced her ears with your gloves, and could have caused permanent damage."

Hartley couldn't argue with that logic.

"...Okay, only for you."

Matt chuckled, thumbing up Hartley.

Caitlin took Matt's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Then I don't mind at all."

"Good, then goodbye all!"

Matt walked hand in hand with Caitlin, Hartley following close by.

Wells looked on, and didn't like this, he really didn't like those two being together, two people that hated him out there, for his blood, and with Hartley's brains, and Matt's powers, they were a very dangerous combination.

"I still don't like this idea."

Wells brought up, but Matt called back as if he didn't care.

"Not listening Wells." Matt turned towards Hartley, and offered his hand, surprising him. "What do you say, friend?"

Hartley chuckled, and grasped his hand.

"Friend."

Matt, Hartley, and Caitlin all walked out together, and this time, Caitlin trusted in Matt. While she didn't like Hartley, she believed Matt knew what he was doing, and it would be the right way of going about it.

* * *

At the end of the day, Matt and Caitlin had a private celebration between the two of them.

Nearly naked in bed, Matt poured Caitlin some white wine but some landed on the bed, the pair snickering, both slightly drunk.

"Ooh well, it will dry."

Caitlin giggled out, as she hugged onto Matt's arm.

"Yeah, it will. Aah, what a day. Promotions, Hartley going mad, and other things like that."

Caitlin fell back, as she leaned closer to Matt.

"Matthew, you did very good today, you said you could stop Hartley, and you did."

"I knew I could get through to him. I knew I could, and I did, so yeah~"

Caitlin smiled at the man she cared for, even loved.

She truly could see his kind heart, and how he had helped Hartley with his words.

"I believed you could do it too, Matthew."

Matt took a sip of the wine he had, and then glanced towards Caitlin.

"You did. How are your ears anyway? No ringing?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"Nope, I had a sexy doctor looking after me."

Caitlin bit her bottom lip as she said that a little seductively.

Matt felt heat on his face at how low, and sensual her tone was.

"Well, I'll always be your doctor, good doctor~"

"Hehe, I know~" Caitlin moved even closer, so her hand rested on his chest, gently caressing his abs. "I can see why Hartley fell for you, you truly are a kind guy. Even to guys like Hartley, you never gave up on him when I was so willing to throw in the towel. I should've listened to you."

"Maybe. I know everyone can't be saved like that, but I don't want to give up on the people that can."

"That's why you're very important to me Matthew, why I care so much about you. You always see the good in people, when it exits. Even when others don't, even when Barry doesn't, you do, its apart of your charms I really love."

Matt blinked at the word 'love' and how powerful that really was to him.

"Yeah, and both you, and Hartley are very important to me, in totally different ways. You're my anchor, aren't you Cait?"

Caitlin nodded, placing a kiss on his chest.

"I'll always be your anchor Matthew. And now, we can truly celebrate your turn as becoming assistant editor, and also, stopping Hartley with words, and even comforting me today about Dr Wells. You deserve a reward for being a hero, my personal hero today."

Caitlin placed her glass on the table beside her, and leaned up, briefly capturing his lips. He couldn't revel in the kiss as she pulled away, placing a kiss on his jawline, then trailed down his neck, her sweet kisses feeling like fire yet coldness at the same time on his skin.

Gently, she pushed the young man down onto the bed, as she continued kissing down his body. Starting with his chest, she placed kiss after kiss on his chest, and went down his toned stomach, Matt releasing a small groan of pleasure.

"C-Cait, what are you..."

"Shhh now. You always take care of everyone. Let me take care of you now."

"A-Are you sure...?"

Caitlin leaned up his body briefly, stroking his face.

"Yeah, I am sure. At Christmas, I was going to give you a treat, but with Ronnie, and Jean coming into the picture, I couldn't, and now, we're being more honest with one another and closer than ever, I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"You don't have to prove anything to me."

Caitlin's smile widened.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. So just lay back, relax, and allow me to take care of you, my hero."

Caitlin gently pushed him onto the bed, and he looked down at the lustful look Caitlin was giving him.

Caitlin continued kissing down his body, and saw his boxers, smiling to herself, as Matt's head fell backwards and let pleasure take over him...

* * *

"Listen to me Ronnie, my brother is not a bad guy, alright? He would not attack me, he would not do that to me, I can tell you right now that he wouldn't do that to me."

Jean, now in a somewhat normal state of mind, was arguing with Ronnie, while under a bridge.

It seemed like they were having an argument, or rather, it seemed like Jean was trying to convince Ronnie on what was going on with Matt, and what had happened during that time.

"I know that Jean, but the Professor doesn't think that...and I can only control so much thanks to you, before he takes over again, and he is adamant about it."

Jean ran a hand through her long hair, sitting down on a burned out chair.

"I know he wants to protect me, I know Professor does, but he...I know my brother wouldn't do this to me. I don't care that he has psychic abilities, my brother, would never hurt me, or send me loopy like that. It's someone else, it has to be Ronnie, it has to be someone else that's doing this to me..."

Tears ran down Jean's face, and she felt a pain in her head, Ronnie moved to the side of her, and hugged her with one arm and brought her close, making her look at him with sorrowful eyes.

"You don't need to cry, you've not done anything wrong."

"Haven't I?" She hiccuped her question. "I attacked my brother...I nearly killed him Ronnie, it's all my fault, and if I didn't hunt him, Professor Stein wouldn't of attacked him...ooh crap, I can't believe it...but, he wasn't with Rachael, good I would have gone for her...but, Ronnie, I'm really scared of what I can do...what if that other side of me comes out again and I try and kill my brother...or you...?"

"I'll never let you kill anyone, I promise."

"You don't know what could happen. What if, in trying to stop me, I end up killing you?" She sobbed out, falling against him. "A-And your powers, I can only stop you from going nuclear for so long, you can't fight much more Ronnie, you'll detonate, and then...you'll be dead Ronnie, and I can't have that happen, I'll save you before that happens..."

Ronnie gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, tilting her chin up. Jean's face turned a little red, as he stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm worrying about you."

"But Ronnie...I can't have you die too...you've been so kind to me, you've protected me, and...I can't, have you dying, I need to save you somehow, I need to separate you and Professor Stein...I mean, if maybe bro, and I...maybe our powers could...from what I could see, he might be able to help me out too..."

Ronnie began laughing as Jean gave him a curious look.

"You egghead."

Jean pouted, Ronnie being surprised at how cute that appeared to be.

"Don't call me an egghead..."

"Well, you are, deal with it Jean." Jean huffed, but he saw her smile. "There, that's the smile I love."

"L-Love!?" Jean placed her hands to her face, getting, perhaps the wrong idea. "D-Did you just say love?! I-I mean, Ronnie, you and I are...w-well, if we did anything, Professor would...ewwww! Just imagining it is weird! You've got an old guy inside of you!"

"Could you please not put it that way?"

Ronnie deadpanned, making Jean recoil with a cute whine.

"Sorry, but it is true, you have an old guy inside of you..."

Ronnie placed a hand to his forehead, making Jean look sheepish.

"Okay, maybe I have, but this is about you Jean. Maybe, we'll get you help, I don't know how yet, but we will get you help."

"And I am going to save you...I will Ronnie, I promise."

Jean added, as the pair locked eyes.

Jean parted her lips, Ronnie gulping.

Looking at one another, they felt...odd about something.

Though they had, other feelings, they...didn't know what to do.

Ronnie however, moved closer with his head, and Jean responded the same way.

Closer and closer, they came together, with their lips.

Jean felt her heart beat rapidly, and Ronnie felt the same. Ronnie's hand slid on her face, cupping her. Something about it, seemed right. She seemed right, right now, he wouldn't deny that he felt, a certain something for her, after all of the times they had spent together, how they cared for one another, how they stood together, laughed together, slept next to one another, and held one another...it just seemed okay.

He thought of Caitlin, and then thought of Jean, and then thought of Matt, and how Caitlin smiled for him, how she seemed to be more happy than he thought, and then thought of Jean, and how she made him feel, how he felt about her, made him feel, differently, like he felt for Caitlin, but for Jean...he didn't plan it, but Jean...he really did care for her...

Within inches of one another, they went to take the plunge...

But then, they heard large footsteps.

Ronnie pulled away from Jean, and Stein took over his form, his hands setting on fire.

Jean looked on, and she saw...Matt stood there.

"Bro..."

Jean stood up, and went to go to him, but Ronnie, or rather Stein, placed his hand outwards.

"You've come to hurt Jean again, have you?"

"Professor!" Jean reprimanded. "My bro wouldn't...do this..."

Even then, he lit his hands on fire, making Jean wince at the sight.

"S _weetheart, if you'll please~_ "

'Matt' ordered through the mind, and then Jean along with Ronnie felt a sudden overwhelming sensation, pulling them down to the ground. 'Matt' walked forward, kicking Ronnie's body to the side, and walked towards Jean.

"Y-You're not my brother! H-He wouldn't do this, I know he wouldn't! Yo-You're a fake! You're not him!"

'Matt' began chuckling deeply, with pain erupting through her skull.

"No, I'm really not. But, he loves you Jean, and the way to hurt him, is to hurt you, and to hurt you, you've got to go wild. As they say, you hurt the ones you love, and I love Matt so much, that it really hurts, him, no one makes a fool out of me, no one betrays me, never again, or they'll suffer the consequences. Though you wont remember this anyway, my special friend will make sure of that for me, and by the way Jean, lovely to see you again."

Jean was kicked to the ground by this person, as this person stuck out their hand to the side.

From the side, a very large hairy hand and arm came out, clasping around the unknown persons hand, and they smiled at the being before them.

"Time to get to work, Grodd."

" _...Grodd...will...do as...you say..._ "

A deep voice called out in their minds, making the unknown person smile brightly.

Jean felt her heart beating really loudly, as pain erupted into her skull, Ronnie's own mind going through something terrible.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her eyes burned red, as 'Matt' continued to laugh at the sight. Her eyes continued going redder, and redder, Ronnie's eyes laced with fear for her.

"J-Jean!"

Ronnie took over his body, and shot flames at 'Matt' knocking the person backwards, and through a stone pillar.

Though he felt pain, he grabbed Jean, and flew away with her, as 'Matt' stood up.

His face contorted into a different face, and turned into Rachael, she looked towards Grodd, smiling gently as her wounds healed.

"I'm alright sweetheart. Don't worry about me. Did you do it?"

" _Grodd...finished what..you asked of Grodd...erasing...minds...they...will...remember...you...as male..._ "

Rachael heard within her head, giving her a gleeful smile.

"Ooh no worries sweetsoul. You did very well for me, I am very happy with you Grodd, I'll get you whatever you want for being such a good boy for me, and I love you my baby, so tell me what you want, and I'll get it you."

" _Grodd...want...Eiling...dead..._ "

He thought to her, making her take his hand with his larger hand encompassing her own hand, and arm too, mostly.

"General Eiling...I see, yes, we can swing that, but first, lets get you back to the sewer before Daddy comes back. Come on, my sweet boy, I'll read you a story, how about the one with that beanstalk? I'll even get you your favourite foods for being a good boy for me."

Rachael led Grodd back to the sewers, excited for what is going to happen.

* * *

 **And I'll leave it there!**

 **Sorry for stopping it there, and you can draw your own conclusions on what Caitlin did, though it wasn't full blown sex, I'll probably write a lemon for when they do their first time. But, enough about that. This chapter, shows some true growth between Matt, and Hartley's friendship, and how they both are gunning for Wells, something that will bond them as friends, among other things. Firefly made an appearance, and nearly killed everyone with a bomb but Matt, and an unknown source of power (for now) helped protect the city, and Rachael, is working with Gorilla Grodd to mess with Jean and Ronnie/Stein!**

 **Also, a reminder that I am still accepting villains for Matt to fight, I have been getting some great ones, but more are always welcome. It can be from Marvel, other comics, other shows maybe, even Oc's if you'd like (keeping in mind they are villains so wont have major parts to play) or anywhere that has some cool villains.**

 **Next chapter, Caitlin and Matt have a fun date together, where both end up a little drunk, and also, something else happens, but what that is, we'll find out next chapter! We'll even be delving a little bit into what Mentalist has been doing on the side without the others knowing. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; I know, she's a crazy girl huh.**

 **Haro654; Indeed, she's been using Grodd to do her bidding, sort of. At least for now Grodd is following her orders.**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, it shows how much they are friends, how close they are. Here's the next chapter!**

 **bigfan22; Well, I am glad that you are liking him, he's going through some character growth, and in turn is growing the others around him too. Yup and they do this chapter, it is mostly about Matt, and the gangs attempts to get Jean and Ronnie while touching upon what is going on with the others. You've got a point, perhaps he didn't want to live in the place of the guy who was manipulating him, he could have sold the apartment for money maybe...yeah it is kind of strange now thinking about it.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely is, he's growing strong, and is changing in ways, many might not expect. Hmmm, could be, we'll soon discover what it is. For a little while longer, then he'll come back from time to time, a Rogue. They do, and yeah, Caitlin really wasn't happy, she gave him the slap hehe. He is yeah, he's growing and maturing into a better person, though he's still Hartley, so he'll come out with some comments now and again, mostly with Iris and Cisco. She is yeah, she's very twisted huh. Those are cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Ragna; Oh yeah, I think I remember that, yeah that sounds like a cool villain for Matt to fight.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, that would be a funny slice of life moment, he goes to support his daughter, and most of her classmates, and their mom's hit on him, it could lead into some funny moments.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks very much! I always try my best to make it interesting and such~ Yeah, I don't see why not, a fully evil Matt could be an interesting concept, showing what truly could be if Matt ever gave into his evil side, and allowed it full control. Funny that you mention that, as I do have plans for Matt's brother doubleganger for next season, I can't say what yet, but it is going to be fun to see him and Matt interact. Aah, that could be fun to do, and yeah, it would allow the others to see and not just hear on what's happened to him in his past, it would give then new perspective on him, and what he could do. I can't say what, but yes, I can say that there will be something on the future newspaper about Matt and Caitlin. That could be cool for like half a season, kinda like how Arrow is doing right now, where each member of team Arrow has their own villains (I think that's what they are going for) I could do the same for Matt, and his team. And yeah, teaming up with other heroes would be awesome, I do plan to have a Matt and Kara/Supergirl teamup that hasn't got anything to do with Flash or the gang, and the same for Legends when we get there. Mister Negative could be interesting, he would be quite a cool villain. Changling could be awesome too, I do like that suggestion! Ooh wow, that does give me a good idea, it could be when Frankie, and or Hartley become Matt's true sidekicks (before Killer Frost comes around) and yeah, I do think they'd be cool too. Well, thank you very much! I'll try my best!**

 **Guest 3; That sounds like a cool idea, I do want to do a RWBY story in the future, as I've gotten really into it in the past year or so. And those girls are cool, I like them all. Yeah, I don't think we did.**

 **YeTianshi; Seems like you really love Rachael huh lol joke, Well, Caitlin doesn't know Rachael has Metahuman powers, and she wasn't sure if Rachael in her disguise called her a whore, she just thought that she did. Ah, just wait until they find out, it is going to be, something between the two of them when they go at it. Well, I am glad that you did! Indeed, it did bring those two closer together, showing how they can rely on the other for support, emotional or otherwise. It did yeah, they do have a somewhat close relationship. Well...I can't say what is going to happen with that, but let's say that whatever happens, it is going to build Caitlin and Matt up together and make them a stronger couple. Yeah, he had a bad deal in the series, he's been kinda forgotten about really, when I thought he could bring quite a bit to the table, so he's kinda like Matt's Cisco, like Cisco is to Barry, the brains and tech guy, and even support sometimes in the battlefield, as we'll see this chapter. Well, Rachael wont want to come across evil Matt when they discover what she's been doing. And yeah, it is the ultimate form of betrayal.**

 **AlphaOmega; He is yeah, and we'll see some more of his telepathic powers in this chapter. No, it wasn't Mentalist, it was something else, can't say what yet though, would give it away. Seems like Rachael has her own plans to mess with Matt, and the gang, even using Grodd to attack his sister mentally. Yeah, they have been together for nearly a year, and things have happened. And yeah, she is uncomfortable because of Stein being there too, and in this chapter, we'll see the why she is, at least it will be heavily implied. Hehe, that was a fun part to right~ He could and in the future will, right now he just doesn't want her to be brought into the life that he does, with good reason, but that's apart of Frankie's character arc this season, and her link to Matt too. Yeah, they have proven to be friends.**

 **Thanatos; That idea seems very well, thank you for suggesting it! And yeah, Ruby would be a cool pairing for the oc.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he seems to be helping people left and right huh, and bringing them together, he sees good in people as he said to Harrison, he doesn't lock away good people. It was a good thing from Caitlin huh. Firefly keeps causing problems for the team, but he wont be doing that forever, we'll soon see the fight between him and Matt. Aah, that will come into play later on, and what Harrison Wells has been doing to Matt, it will all circle around from the very first chapter. That's Rachael for ya, she's supposed to be like that, of course she's no Reverse Flash or anything, but she is important to the development of the characters this season.**

 **guest 2; I'd have to go back and watch the episodes and see if he did anything truly relevant that Matt just couldn't do before being 'killed' to see what is going on with that, though the only thing I truly remember is him teaching Barry to throw lightning, and some minor stuff, so yeah, I suppose that Matt could do yeah. Aah, he did do some horrid things to the pair, but with Matt around, he wont be able to do what he did to Caitlin, I can't say what is going to happen, but I can say that Caitlin and 'Jay' aren't going to have a romantic relationship, since Caitlin has Matt and they'll be having an arc in that season, she wouldn't want to go with 'Jay' at that time. Well, I can't say what yet, but I can confirm that Flashpoint is going to affect Matt, and if he'll be angry or understanding to Barry...hehe, that would be giving it away.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely does, he nearly nuked the entire city. Yup, Team Psyche kicked some butt together, and this chapter we'll be seeing more of that. Yup, Hartley dropped the ball on that and then Caitlin delivered a hard slap. Yeah, he hasn't had that, but now that he does with Matt, he'll be Hartley's family now. Hehe, they surely have, and have been getting a little, up close and personal~ Thanks! Yeah, those seem cool to me, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; Funny that you should say that as pretty soon, Frankie is going to have her time to shine and show what she can do, as we've got some plot points coming up, and we'll need Frankie to survive it.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Crazy for you!**

Evil Matt, thanks to Peekaboo bringing him out, stood before Peekaboo as she looked at him seriously. His arms were folded, and he could see others that he had collected around him, he even saw Blackout looking towards him questioningly.

Shawna looked on as eyes fell upon her. She could feel most of the eyes of the gang on her, and she felt slightly intimated by what was going on, especially due to the fact that there were some strong Metahuman's around as well.

"Mentalist, can I speak with you?"

"One second." His eyes gave off a spark, and he smiled. "Awww, I hope that becomes true."

"What becomes true?"

Mentalist's eyes turned to Peekaboo.

"Thanks to my powers connecting me to everything, I can remotely view different futures, what could be in this reality. The closer they are, I can see them better, but further, and they are more difficult to see. Like, I can see a persons future if they turn, left, or right at a bypass or something. I've got like thousands of different possibilities running through my head, and I just saw...well, I'll keep that to myself. So, my Peeks, what's going on?"

He asked as kindly as he could.

Shawna explained her case to him, he listened intently.

"Ooh Peekaboo, you really want your boyfriend back, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do. Come on, please. I've done as you ask, I've been by your side this whole time. Please, help me break my boyfriend out of prison. I wouldn't ask if it was really important to me, which this is. It really is important to me, please help me."

The way she said it caused Matt to cock his head to the side slowly.

"Peekaboo, you know you're my right hand woman, so I might as well break it to you."

Shawna shrewdly observed his face, as she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Peeks, the thing is, your boyfriend doesn't care about you. Your love for him is wonderful, but his for you, is less than what you'd expect. At best, he cares slightly for you, and you know how brutal I can be. I am only saying this as a friend, as your mentor, as your boss. I don't want my Peeks to be hurt, you're like family to me Peeks."

That seemed to be so hard of the truth that Shawna actually felt like her heart had been ripped out at that moment, and she didn't know if she was going to recover. Her boyfriend, not caring about her. Did it really seem like it was like that at all?

"T-That can't be true. No he, does love me. He has to love me. We've been through too much together. He even said if he got out, he'd stand by me, and wouldn't leave me. I'm sorry boss, but he really does love me."

Shawna was sure about that, but Mentalist broke it to her.

"It is true that he doesn't. Remember, I can read emotions. When I read his emotions, I went to see him once, and he didn't seem to care that much about you. I mentioned your name, and there was hardly a blip on the radar. Of course, do as you like, if you want to try and break him out, go right ahead, but I can tell you that as soon as he is out, he'll go right back to his old ways, and finding out about your powers, he's only going to use you." Mentalist raised a hand to her forehead, and ran his fingers down her face, surprisingly soothingly, her face turning slightly red at the touch. "Peeks, I'm not telling this to hurt you, you're important to me, and my plans, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I especially don't want that damn Flash interfering with you. So, I'm telling you for your own heart right now. But, if you wish to go and break him out, then I'll assign a Meta or two to help you in your efforts. But, don't expect it to end well for you."

Surprisingly, it sounded like evil Matt was being kind and considerate for her.

"Let me decide that then, and I'll do what I can and get my boyfriend, he'll even be a great asset to you, I know it."

Evil Matt didn't exactly believe her, and rolled his eyes.

"Private life, and business here aren't to be intercepted. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him about me or this organisation."

His tone was cold, and harsh.

"Y-Yeah, sure, if that's what you want, I can do that."

"Good, then I'll assign some Metahuman's that can help you out. Though knowing team knobhead's back at S.T.A.R Labs, excluding my cute Cait, they'll figure out your teleportation due to the residue you leave behind. I can't help with that, but even if they figure out you, it wont be detrimental to my plan, it wont change a thing. Go, and have some fun my Peekaboo, and enjoy your time, but remember what I said."

"Thank you, boss."

She went to leave, but Matt held her back.

"Remember what I said Peeks, he's going to leave you."

"I don't think so, boss. I really don't think he will. He and I have a special kind of love, we really do boss. I love him, and he loves me, we love one another."

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's what you think, I wont stop you. But, heed my warning's, and when they come true, don't feel bad about it, you're my Peeks after all. You always have a place here by my side, couldn't do it without you Peeks."

Shawna contemplated what he said as she walked away.

As she did, Farooq walked closer towards him, leaning his arm on the table. Matt looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're really gonna help her?"

From the way he spoke, it was quite damaging to hear, Matt though didn't seem to care.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for Peeks, she was some of the first to join my ranks. Of course, I know how it is going to end, but in the meantime, lets let Peeks have her own fun. Hey, everyone wants to be warm at night." Matt looked at Farooq, then chuckled. "Though that's not a problem for you, is it Farooq? Hahaha."

Farooq didn't look exactly thrilled on such a matter.

"Funny, but helping her? It's going to be a liabil-"

Just as he was speaking, Matt thrusted a blade of psionic energy by Farooq's face, cutting his cheek at speeds that even Farooq didn't expect from the Meta blonde. Farooq pulled slightly away from the young man, as his eyes blazed red.

"Peeks is a valuable member of my group, and I wont have people speak badly about her. Now, Blackout, why don't you be a good boy, and round up some Metahuman's for me? Remember, I saved your life, don't make me regret it."

Farooq blinked in surprise, then nodded his head.

"Sure, a-anything you say."

"Good lightning man, that's all I ask. For this, it shouldn't be so hard, just some low level Meta's will do, I have some in mind, they'll help Peeks get in and out rather easily, taking down securities and such, should be fine."

Farooq nodded his head, and left the scene as Matt placed a hand on his forehead.

He breathed out a sigh.

"Sometimes, people really are complicated. It's easier when you just kill. Speaking of, I have to go and kill that idiot for crossing me...well, what can you do?"

Matt folded his arms, and stood up, looking at the budding organization that he had going on there.

* * *

"Slam it to the left...and then kick at the back of the third from the rights leg, at five o'clock."

Matt murmured, as he stood on top of a building, looking down and saw Laurel, dressed in her Black Canaries outfit, slamming her elbow to the left and then kicked one of the men in the right leg, at five o'clock, Matt nodding his head seeing Laurel following his commands.

Matt looked on, seeing that there were around three thugs.

"Shimmy to the right." Laurel seemed to be doing the same thing he was saying, and that was because she had an earpiece in, with him giving her commands over them. "Jump on the dumpster, fake left, but go right with your foot for a sweeping kick, then finish off with wrapping your leg around his neck while he's recoiling, pulling him to the dumpster, the force should knock him out, and if not, he should be in a daze, so jump down and slam his head on the dumpster with the force you will build with gravity of your body moving downwards."

As he spoke, she did what he asked, and worked out successfully.

Matt was quite happy with how she was learning pretty good, and he smiled at the sight of the young woman doing what she was doing.

He then continued telling her how and what to do, and she followed quite well, putting what he taught her to good use.

However, there was going to be one to stab her from behind, but Matt put his hand outwards, sending a telekinetic blast right out of his hand, hitting him in the side, knocking him with the force of a truck, and knocked him out.

Laurel looked up, and then brushed her hair out of her eyes, Matt seeing that there was no one left, jumped off the building.

Laurel bit her lower lip, as he fell down, and landed on the ground, or rather, hovered just above it.

"Geez, each time you do that, I literally die a little inside."

Matt chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Black Canary or whatever you call yourself. You're doing very well, I really like your fighting skills, they have improved."

She smiled thankfully.

"I had a great teacher. But, you don't have to keep coming, it must be a trip, even with flying."

"Naaaah, it's fine, I promised myself for Sara I'd look out for you, and that's what I'm doing. You're doing amazing Laurel, you're picking up my style quickly, even Sara didn't do it this fast...though to be fair, she usually rather would jump on my hips rather than trying to take down my ass."

"Hmmmm...too much info, but thanks regardless."

Matt tilted his head.

"Is everything going well with that what's his name?"

"For now, he's got away, but we're on it."

Matt slowly nodded his head.

"Well, if you need help, let me know."

Laurel gave a thankful nod.

She truly was glad that he did come, and to see him fight, was pretty cool in her eyes, and to see her fight, he was proud of her.

* * *

"Dad, please, will you listen to me now?"

"No Frankie, I'm not going to put you in danger like that, I can't do that."

Matt denied as he and Frankie sat at the breakfast table the next morning.

It was the same song that Frankie had been playing for a while now. She, wanted to use her powers to help Matt out during the field, and fight Metahuman's, and Matt, he was less than receptive to the idea of it all.

He didn't want to place her in that kind of danger, he couldn't. It would be terrible if she went through that all, and then had to deal with her death...no, he couldn't handle it. He couldn't place her in such a situation at all.

"Well, listen to me. I mean, you do it."

"Because I'm an adult, and you have studies to do Frankie, you know? I mean, don't you have a book report due today?"

Frankie gained a sheepish face, this is what Matt didn't like about being a parent. He was the fun loving parent, Caitlin was more strict, and he loved that dynamic, but here he was, dealing with this right now.

"W-Well, I did it..."

"You rushed last night. You don't need to focus on this crap, this superhero stuff. Just leave that to me and Barry, and the others that help us. You, just live your normal life, Frankie, and then we can be all happy, and healthy."

Frankie put on a cute pouty expression, but Matt was adamant.

"Dad..."

"Frankie, it's very dangerous, I can't have you in danger like that. You have powers, yeah. But, that doesn't mean you have to use them. Use them for some day to day activities, you don't need to go out there, and put your life at risk." As he said that, Caitlin came walking in, and sat down. "Tell her Cait."

Caitlin looked towards Frankie, and saw that her eyes were brimming with expectation and hope at the same time.

"Frankie, it is dangerous going out there to fight others with powers. We don't even know the full scope of your powers, we don't know if you have a healing factor..." Matt gave her a dry look. "T-The point is, your Dad is right, we don't know whats going on with your powers, we can't suddenly ask you to go and fight Metahuman's, we're only trying to protect you."

"See? Listen to Caitlin, she's awesome, and she knows what's going on, and what isn't going on as well. Right Cait?"

Caitlin nodded as she brought a hand to his mouth, casually wiping away a stray bit of food that was there.

"Right, he's right Frankie, we are only trying to keep you safe, after all."

Frankie didn't like that, and stood up.

"Excuse me. I need to get ready for school."

Frankie walked out of the room, disappointed, and went into her bedroom.

Matt turned towards Caitlin who latched onto his hand.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

"Yeah, it's too dangerous for Frankie to go and crime fight. She'll understand in time that we're only trying to protect her."

"I hope so, because I don't want Frankie to feel sad like this. I know she wants to help, but she doesn't understand. Being a superhero might be cool, but I'm nearly killed every single day, and I don't want that for Frankie."

"Me neither."

"Then again...maybe I'm being hypocritical. I mean, at her age, I was technically kicking peoples asses day and night, and she only wants to do the same."

Cailtin's hand went over his face soothingly.

"Difference is, she doesn't have to Matthew, you are doing the right thing."

Matt's head fell against Caitlin's shoulder, and he let out a small whine as she petted the back of his head.

"Aah, I don't like it Cait, I really don't. Baaah, I wanna be the fun parent, you can be the depressing and broody one that makes all the rules."

A tick mark appeared right above Caitlin's left eyebrow.

"I'm not broody or depressing. I'm just doing the stuff you wont."

"Yeah, you are." Matt leaned off her shoulder, and kissed her cheek as a small smile crept onto her face. "And I thank you for that. You've been really great for Frankie. Hey, if she ever called you like, Mum or something, would that be bad by you? I know when she first called me Dad, I was shocked, so I don't know what you're thinking about right now."

Caitlin widened her eyes, she hadn't thought about that before, and honestly didn't know what to even think about it either.

"W-Well, I don't know what I would think...I suppose if she wanted to, then I guess that we could as well...y-yeah, I guess it would be fine."

"Awww, you're cute when I put you on the spot like that." Matt added while smiling. "Ooh by the way Cait, I hope you don't mind Hartley staying..."

"No, I don't-"

"Good morning Matthew, negligible."

Caitlin gritted her teeth as Hartley entered the room, and took some food. He then walked out of the room silently, something that Caitlin really felt annoyed by.

"He's still a very challenging person, and I want to break his neck in the future."

"Aah, he is. But, still, he is my...he's my Hartley, and I am gonna keep an eye on him, sorry if it means that we're not gonna be able to spend alone time together. Speaking of alone time, what you did the other night..."

He didn't know how to finish as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I enjoyed it too."

Matt put his head against Caitlin's as she hugged his arm.

"Ooh Cait is the cutest ever~ But, today, Cait….erm, you know, Ronnie, and Jean and all..." Caitlin looked down, so Matt waved his hand. "Aah it's nothing really." He covered, as she climbed onto his lap, and hugged around his neck. "I love hugging you like this Cait."

"Me too. So, need any assistance for your group today?"

He did, but he didn't want to end up upsetting Caitlin if it didn't pan out. If he couldn't do that, if he couldn't find them, he didn't want to bring her hopes up. Though, parts of him wondered if it would be okay if he did find them? His sister, and Ronnie, there was a reason why she was with him, he wanted to find out, and keep her safe.

"Eeh, we're still looking for Firefly, and we have some ideas where he could be. I'll call if I need you my sweet Cait. Otherwise, not much going on."

"I see, but remember, I am here for you as well, as S.T.A.R Labs gang, as you so frequently call us."

"I know baby, I know. I'm here for you too."

Caitlin laid her lips against Matt's own, and then she fell against his shoulder with her head.

Matt wondered, if this was going to be one of the last times that they'd do this.

Soon, he knew that there was a real chance that he could find Ronnie, and help him back to normal. If that was the case...he didn't know what he was going to do about this anymore.

* * *

Matt, Hartley, and Iris gathered in the HQ for Matt's team, so under his club. Iris had been somewhat caught up on what was going on. Since they were a team, they were going to do this together. Though Matt couldn't deny that he wished he could do this with Caitlin as well, but she seemed like she didn't want to, and he wasn't sure why that was yet.

"So, Hartley, dish on what you know."

Matt began as they looked between one another.

"Right. First of all, I'll start with your sister, Matthew. Your sister, died the night of the accelerator, or rather, the night afterwards."

"She...I saw her though. She's not dead."

Matt strongly stated, Iris nodding her head.

"Hartley, she's alive, why say that she died?"

"Because she did." He revealed. "She died the night after the accelerator. I have collected witness reports, details from the area, and the crime scene, and also, eye witness reports. I'm sure you did the same thing Matthew?"

Matt nodded his head.

"Of course I did, but it didn't make sense to me. She couldn't of died though because she wasn't there, I didn't even know what to think about it."

"Yes, and for me, it took sometime to work out. She was, registered as dead on the heart monitor, she was legally dead. But, it was like, her heart started beating on its own, or perhaps, her powers kicked in and saved her life. Perhaps, she has a rapid healing power like The Flash does."

"You're not wrong...or maybe you are...how did she even die anyway?"

That was the question on Iris' mind, but none of them knew how to answer that.

"There's also something interesting that I found a week ago, after Christmas." Hartley walked over to the monitor, and brought up a video file. "Here, this is what I have found."

Matt looked on with Iris, as they watched the video.

The video shows a blurry Jean walking along, with Ronnie, down a street. But, rather than the feral looking Jean that he had met, this one seemed, more like the normal Jean that he remembered and loved.

She walked hand in hand with Ronnie, then half way across the street, she seemed to feel weak, so he ended up carrying her. Unlike the usual time that they saw one another, the pair on the screen seemed to be normal, and even laughing together.

Matt, didn't know why that was, Matt didn't know at all. He couldn't even guess, since they weren't like that last time.

"Wait, I thought you said that she was feral, Matt?"

Iris brought up, Matt furrowing his eyes.

"She is...or she was. She...when was this recorded?"

"Right, here."

Hartley brought up the time index, as Matt cocked his head to the side.

"That's, around the same time that Rachael, and I broke up. I remember the date, that seems around that time. So...she was okay then? It wasn't that long ago, maybe two months ago or something like that? No, even longer...but, why is she like that there, yet she went all Jason Voorhees on me?"

"It seems so, and I am not sure how to answer that. Though there aren't any sounds, from the facial expressions, and the way they are walking, it doesn't seem like she is in a feral state. So, whatever happened to her, it was after this date. Unfortunately, I do not know what happened to her for her to enter such a feral state, and why she sees you as the enemy."

Hartley explained, as Matt looked at the ground, trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

"So...she had her mind when...but, why didn't she come back to me…? Why has she been hiding from me…?"

Iris walked closer to Matt, placing a hand on his back.

"I don't know yet Matt, but we'll find out. Maybe she had her reasons, we'll find out." She looked towards Hartley. "Anything else that you have for us, or is this it?"

Hartley rolled his eyes, and turned towards Matt.

"Also, Matthew, Iris, the fireman and the wind girl, that are in Iris' blogs, are the same people we are searching for. But to understand all of this, we have to go to the place where this started."

"Where this started?"

Matt asked directly, wanting some answers.

"To find out what happened to Ronnie Raymond, and Jean Stone, we have to go to S.T.A.R Labs."

Matt, and Iris looked at one another, and were about to nod, when the door opened.

They all looked, and saw that it was Bette who appeared.

"Bette, what are you..."

"Just heard you are going to S.T.A.R Labs, and are searching for Jean, and Ronnie, is it?" Matt nodded. "I'll help you then."

"But, what are you doing here?"

"I was passing through the city, picking up something for my parents, and decided to visit, I was gonna spend sometime with Cisco, but it seems like this is important, and if it is to find your sister Matt, count me in. If it is Jean, then leave it to me."

Matt nodded his head.

"Great, lets work together then."

Matt stood up, with his group, and walked around the area they were in.

* * *

Matt, Iris, and Hartley along with Bette walked around the outside of the building known as S.T.A.R Labs, and looked around, it wasn't that impressive. Matt could see that there was, something there, some kind of pull was there, but he wasn't so sure.

"Hartley, Ronnie died inside of the building, not out here."

"Even I know that."

Bette added, Hartley scrunching up his nose at her.

"No, you're missing the point. Yes, Ronnie was inside during the blast, but he wasn't always inside, and there was also someone else here that night."

"Who?"

Iris called him out, as Hartley walked down a few steps.

"A man known as Professor Stein."

At the name, Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Stein...where have I heard that before…."

As he was thinking about it, Bette saw something on the side of the building. She walked towards it, and ran her fingers across the dirt that looked to be in the shape of a man, that had been burnt against the wall.

"I've seen this before…."

"Bomb shadow." Hartley spoke in Japanese, Iris looking clueless. "It's Japanese Iron."

Iris glared right back towards Hartley, and was tempted to stick up her middle finger, but she controlled herself for the moment.

"How can you speak so many languages and sound like a little dick in every one of them?"

Bette snorted, as Matt rolled his eyes, walking closer to the shadow on the wall, as he spoke for Hartley.

"It means bomb shadow."

Hartley turned towards Matt, impressed. Even Iris was impressed that he knew that, Bette though seemed to be quite fine with him knowing something like that.

"I didn't realize you knew Japanese Matthew? A hidden talent I see. You surely are always surprising me."

Matt gained a sheepish smile as he looked at the shadowed wall.

"I watch a lot of anime with sub titles, and I've been to Japan before, nice people, lovely anime, and I love their language, a bitch to learn, but it is a lovely, and beautiful language if you can learn it, that's how I feel about it anyway..."

Iris was flabbergasted, she didn't expect Matt to watch anime. Hartley moved closer, and closer, leaning over his shoulder.

"They found these all over Hiroshima after the first atomic bomb was dropped."

"He's right, I've seen this kind of thing before in the army, I remember, it was quite horrid." Bette added. "So, the explosion did this to Stein then."

"You're right and wrong, Miss Souci. This shadow belonged to Martin Stein indeed, key word, belonged there." That name, flickered within Matt's mind, as he thought about it more. Seeing his face, Hartley leaned even closer towards the young boy. "Matthew, something on your mind? You seem to be thinking about something intently."

"No...it's just the name, Martin Stein seems so familiar to me...damn, where have I heard that before…?"

Iris continued looking at the shadow before her, shaking her head and then turned towards Hartley.

"The accelerator explosion did this to him?"

"No, Iron. It didn't. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said at all?"

"For God sake, you're so full of shit! What happened to being nice to me!?"

"I am being nice to you. This is nice for me, unless you're Matthew or Frankie who I have to try harder."

Bette looked between the two of them, then rolled her head to the side.

"Mr Rathaway, instead of antagonizing Iris, how about telling us whats going on?"

"I shall, but first, we need to go somewhere else entirely, and that's the place where we see what happened to Martin Stein, and Ronnie Raymond that night. Matthew, once we do this, you'll know the truth, do you want to know the truth? The truth, you might not like it, and there's no coming back from it."

Matt turned towards Hartley, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I wanna know the truth."

"Even if it means..."

Matt nodded his head once again, though this time Hartley noticed the look in his eyes, and felt sorrow for him.

"Yeah, I need to know the truth Hartley, and we all need to help Ronnie, and Jean."

"Then, follow me. Though Iris, we'll need a free room at the CCPD to do so, can you handle that?"

"Leave that to me."

She said as she got out her phone, walking up the stairs. Hartley followed after her, as Matt looked at the shadow once more. Bette stood close by, then walked closer towards him, and brushed against his arm.

"Hey you, what are you thinking? And don't say nothing, I know you better than that."

Matt chuckled hollowly, as he looked at the shadow.

"It seems the further we find out what's going on, the least likely I want to know what's going on."

"Because there's a good chance that Caitlin and Ronnie will be reunited and you'll be pushed out of the picture."

Matt didn't say anything, but Bette understood.

She moved closer, placing a gloved hand on his back.

"Hey now, don't worry about such things. I know that it is a real possibility...but, you're not stopping, are you?"

It wasn't a question, or even her telling him what to do, it was a statement.

"No, I'm not. I have to. Even not with me, I want Cait to be happy, and I also want...to have my sister back. Bette, why do you think Jean didn't come back to me? She has powers, yeah...but, when watching that tape from beforehand, she didn't seem like she was feral, she looked like she had her facilities, why didn't she come back to me? I would've protected her, I would've been with her, right by her side...so, why?"

He had been playing it in his head, again and again.

But, he couldn't come to a good conclusion.

Why didn't she go to Matt?

Why did she run away?

Why didn't she just go to him, when he would've done everything to help her?

He didn't know the answer, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either.

"I can't answer that, but she knows...she knows you'd be there for her. Maybe, she felt like she couldn't come to you. Maybe, she felt like it would've been a burden...maybe because she thought she was a freak now."

"I would never-"

"I know." Bette followed up, rubbing his back. "But, you know Jean, she doesn't like burdening you with her problems. She realizes everything you've had to sacrifice for her, give up to make her smile. Maybe, she just didn't want to have you have this problem either."

"Maybe so, but I would've done everything I could...ugh, that girl. It's been over a year, and she's still causing me problems."

Bette adopted a bright smile.

"Better drag her back home then huh."

"Yeah, gotta get her back. I'm not giving up until she's right beside me again, even if I have to yell at her harshly, that girl will understand what has happened, and she'll also understand what she's put me through, that Jean."

Matt chuckled out at the end, Bette doing the same.

"Always a troublemaker she was. Causing her elder brother to be so worried, just what is that girl thinking?"

"I thought that was us the troublemakers?"

Bette shrugged her shoulders, as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Let's get them back. This time, you're not facing them on your own. We've got you, me, Iris, and Hartley. You don't have to worry, we'll get them back, then we'll sort out what's going on with them, we've got the brightest minds here so why the hell not, right?"

"Sure...I missed you, you always know what to say."

"Hehe, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until we've got Jean back, I'll stick around for that."

Matt gave her a small look.

"Don't you wanna see Cisco too?"

Bette waved a hand at him casually.

"Ooh I'll see him quite soon. This is more important right now. I'll catch up with Cisco later on, don't worry about that now, let's just worry about your sister, and this Ronnie Raymond."

"Yeah, it is. We'll get this sorted out now."

Bette, and Matt walked to catch up to the others, and they walked off together.

* * *

The place they had ended up was inside of the police station, and Matt along with Iris sat down at the computers, Bette sitting behind him. Hartley stood to the side as Matt was bringing up the footage that Hartley had spoken about.

"Okay. CCPD confiscated everything from S.T.A.R Labs after the explosion. Video, audio, traffic cam footage."

"Okay, so?"

Iris asked Hartley, the young man sighing.

"I saw Martin Stein the night S.T.A.R Labs went boom. He walked right past me. You see, Stein specialized in transmutation."

"I know what that is!"

Matt cheered, remembering what he read inside of the computer together with Frankie.

"Oh? What is it?"

Bette begged for the answer, surprised her friend knew something like that.

"It is molecular transmography. Quantum splicing. I remembered that from various things. Yay, I am learning things~"

Iris looked lost, so Hartley leaned ever closer towards her in a condescending manner.

"Taking two things and making them one."

"You're so full of it, aren't you? Don't speak down to me like that."

Hartley enjoyed making Iris feel pissed off as she was, but Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to the videotape, shall we?"

The pair nodded, and all four watched the video.

It was of an older man, perhaps in his sixties, standing on the streets. They watched it for a few moments, then Hartley placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Okay, stop." He did as he was asked, stopping on the image. "Now zoom in a few clicks." Matt once again did just that, showing a close up on the man, Matt's eyes opening with realization. "Matthew, something wrong?"

"I know who that is now. Yeah, that's Jean's old Professor."

"Professor?"

Matt nodded at Bette's inquiry.

"I remember meeting him a few times, when I went to see my sister. Yeah, he seemed to be a lovely old man...damn, that name should've clicked before. I always just called him Professor, never mind anything like Martin Stein. But yeah, that's Professor Stein."

Bette snorted as Iris grinned from ear to ear….

But, then, Iris paused, and her eyes moved in a flickering motion.

"Wait, if you say they know one another...maybe that's why they are together...but, she's with Ronnie, not Stein so..."

Hartley rolled his eyes, moving closer to Matt.

"Now advance it, frame by frame."

Matt did just did that, and advanced it frame by frame. As he did, Stein's head fell backwards, with a box in his hands. The box held a fiery looking content, Matt looking at it with some suspicion at the same time.

However, after advancing a few frames, Matt saw something, as did the others. It was a mass of energy that was slowly creeping in.

"His eyes."

Matt heard Iris speak, as the boy himself looked on in amazement.

"They turned white, just like Ronnie's."

Matt continued advancing the frames, and then after a few seconds, Hartley squeezed his shoulder as the energy showed a face, a face that Matt recognized at the same time.

"Now, stop there. In the mass of energy. Looks like…"

"Ronnie."

Matt breathed out, as he got the gist of it now.

Iris herself also got it now.

"And Professor Stein."

Hartley nodded and explained.

"The dark matter merged them together. Explains why Ronnie hasn't seemed quite himself lately. Because he's not. He's Martin Stein."

"So, wait. Hold on. The man that Matt met...was Martin Stein?"

Hartley nodded towards Bette.

"It seems like that from what I can tell. There's a battle going on inside of Ronnie's body for supremacy, and the one who won was Professor Stein. It seems, like that they became the best of both. The youthful body of Ronnie, and the intelligence of Stein, it's simple when thinking about it because that's what usually happens during this kind of thing, taking the best of both and making them one."

"But, I don't get...if this is Martin Stein, why did he attack Matt exactly? If he was Jean's Professor, and he must've met Matt, at least to the point of recognizing him on sight, why did he try and straight up murder Matt when he was first come onto the scene?"

Hartley was going to answer….but, he paused, and then shrugged.

"At this time, I cannot be sure. There could be a number of theories..."

"Other words, you don't know."

Iris' dry voice made Hartley scrunch up his nose.

"Yes, I don't know."

"How do we change them back, Hartley? Can we change them back?"

At Matt's question, Hartley folded his arms.

"There's, methods that could help. Quantum splicing would be one of them. However, a device like that could be tricky to make, and there's no guarantee that it would work. Also, there's also...a risk with anything we do with the pair of them."

Iris furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's the risk?"

"He's a living nuclear bomb. If he detonates-"

"Goodbye Central City."

Bette finished off, Hartley inclining his head.

"Yes, that's the gist of it."

"So, there's no way to help them without them exploding?"

Hartley furrowed his brows towards Matt.

"Not necessarily. However, the key wouldn't be a piece of technology, it would be a set of sibling's, if I am correct about the female's abilities anyway. I already know half of the equation from the male, but if the female has the abilities I believe she has, then yes, there theoretically, would be a way to separate them without, everything becoming contaminated with nuclear energy, but there could be an explosion."

"Who are these sibling's you are talking about?"

Hartley looked towards Iris, smirked briefly, irritating her to no end, then she turned towards Matt and scowled, Matt patting Iris' shoulder.

"Well, we'll soon see that, wont we?"

"I hate you..."

Iris growled out, only for Matt to fold his arms.

"Okay, we've got two people...three people that need help, we've got Jean, and the old and young guy merged...yeah, that makes sense in this world apparently." Bette giggled, as did Iris, even Hartley released a small chuckle. "We need to find them before, Ronnie explodes...is there a chance he'll explode Hartley? I mean, if we didn't do anything with him, if we didn't try and separate them, then could there be a chance that there could be...will he explode on his own is what I want to ask?"

Hartley quickly flew through some calculations in his head, and then nodded a minute later.

"I'd say there's an 80 percent chance of it yes. That's only basing it off second hand footage, I'd have to see him in person to make an accurate account for such a thing. But, yes, I do say that there could be a high chance of doing it yeah."

"Great. So we need to find them, and make sure that they don't do that. More than just getting them back, Central City is in danger and we can't have that happen to us either. We live here, barring Bette, but still, if they explode, thousand's of lives are gonna be lost."

"Firefly?"

Iris questioned, knowing they have their other villain to deal with.

"If we hear anything, we'll get him, and I have tabs on the Rathaway's just in case. But, other than that, Ronnie, Stein and Jean are our priorities right now. We need to find them, and ways to stop them, and make sure he doesn't explode. Last time I fought them both, I couldn't beat them."

"This time, you wont be alone."

Bette brought up, showing a smile.

"Bette..."

"Matt, we're not gonna let you fight them on your own. Besides, this is your sister, I doubt you could ever truly try and disable her. I'll do that if necessary. I love Jean like she's my own sister, but she's not my sister, so I can make that choice. Besides, they have two Metahuman's, now we do."

"Make that three, Matthew."

Hartley brought up, as Matt glanced at him.

"Hartley…"

"Look, I don't pretend to understand what must be going through your mind right now, I've never cared about anyone enough before like you do for your sister, besides my feelings for you of course. But, if this means a lot to you, which I think it does, then it means a lot to me, so I'll go with you to confront Jean and Ronnie, and stop them. I might not be able to use psionic powers, nor can I blow things up with a touch, but I do have my mind, and my gloves, I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Ooh Hartley..."

Matt smiled towards the young man, as Iris nodded her head.

"I'll also do everything I can Matt. You're not alone, we're here with you. We are a team after all, the best team."

Matt looked between the three of them, how willing they really were to help him.

He truly felt blessed. All of them were there for him, to help him, to bring his sister back to him.

"Right...right, okay, yeah. We're right here. Okay, let's get to work. I've got something's to do, I've got some leads to follow up, and I need to pay a visit to S.T.A.R Labs. Iris, collect all your data that you have on the burning man and his wind girl companion."

"Roger."

Matt nodded thankfully, then turned to Hartley.

"Hartley-"

"I know. Write an algorithm to extrapolate the most likely places Ronnie, and Jean could be with the information that Iris is going to give me. In the meantime, I am going to make some battle plans as Iris gathers from her sources. With Ronnie, and Jean together, they are a very dangerous opponents alone, together they are scary to even think about, I'm sure not even Flash would be able to take them out by himself."

Matt couldn't agree more, he knew this was going to be tricky.

"True enough, even with superspeed, these two together were stronger than I have ever encountered. God knows what kind of powers they could use together...scary thought is, what if they have learned how to truly use their powers in combinations?"

"Well, Matt, we've also got some cool combinations as well, they can't underestimate us either. I've even been able to use my powers thanks to my...friend."

She didn't want to say Cisco, because Matt told her that Cisco 'didn't' know anything, and Iris couldn't find that out.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, we should be getting to it, I'm gonna go to S.T.A.R Labs, left something there. Until we've found something Bette, go and visit Cisco, spend some time with him, be with your guy. We'll call when we need you."

Bette gave a small smile.

"Yes, thanks Matt."

"Then, let's get to it team!"

[Yeah!]

Matt smiled at the three that cheered. Even Hartley did, Matt could see that he was slowly changing his attitude. There was a way to go, but he was changing. And he was glad, though he had to wonder what was going on with the others, and he knew that he would have to go to Caitlin as well and see what's going on.

* * *

Matt walked into S.T.A.R Labs, and saw Caitlin working away at her lab.

He smiled towards her, he always found her sexy when she was doing her thing.

Did he understand it?

No, he didn't.

But, she loved it, and he loved that she loved it.

"Hey Cait, you okay?"

Matt called, as he walked towards her.

She turned towards him with a smile.

"Hey yourself." She kissed him on the lips, and hugged him as he did the same thing. "I was analysing the particulates that Clay Parker and Shawna Baez left behind, and I found something very interesting."

Matt blinked at the names.

"Who?"

Matt couldn't recall them...though the name Shawna seemed to be familiar to him, and he wasn't sure why that was either.

"Oh right, you don't know. It's a case we're working on. Short version is, a woman named Shawna busted out her boyfriend, and we suspect...no, I think that I have found out how she does it. Take a look at that." Matt peered over her shoulder, and looked deeply into the tablet that she had. "When Clay's cells come into contact with Shawna's, they adopt her properties."

"Adopt...like Shawna's cells and Clay's cells were the same, and did the same thing?"

"Yes, that's right. I told Barry as he speeded out of here to find them. Got some info on them just before."

"Aah, maybe I should go and help Barry..."

Caitlin shook her head.

"I don't think Barry needs help. If he does, then he'll call us. No need to go out now, stay with me."

Matt nodded, as Matt saw that she was biting her lower lip.

Whenever she did that, Matt knew there was a reason for it, and he couldn't hold back when seeing her like that.

"Alright baby, what's going on?"

"Why would you ask that?"

She countered, as Matt leaned closer, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"You're doing that biting your lower lip thing that you do when something's bothering you."

"I'm fine." Caitlin lied, only for Matt to give her an interrogating look. Caitlin twitched her eyebrows, then gave in. "Okay. Cisco says I don't have a life."

Matt chuckled, rubbing her back.

"You don't, do you?"

"I do! I cook and I eat and I read and I help you, and sleep next to you and we do things...one that we did the other night, and we look after Frankie and other things..."

She blushed at the end of that, just thinking about what happened made her weak in the knees.

"So, what you're saying is, you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life, besides the parts that we do together."

"You don't have to be rude about it."

She grumbled out, as Matt wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, I'm not doing any better than you. My social life consists of flying around, fighting crime, doing two jobs, raising a daughter, keeping eyes on Starling City along with Laurel, and Netflix. And you as well my Caitlin. You and Frankie are my favourite pair. But for a normal twenty something year old, yeah I'm not doing the best right now."

Caitlin brushed Matt's arm as he did the same thing.

"We are quite the pair, Mr Stone."

"Yes we are, Dr Snow." Matt answered her back, then sharpened her eyes. "Wait, why are we always just staying in? We can go out...hell, now that I think about it, have we ever even been on a date with one another?"

Caitlin thought about what he said, and came to a conclusion that shocked her.

"No...we've never been on a date before. Well, unless you count when we went to the movie's. But we haven't..."

"Well, why don't we?" Matt proposed. " _Besides, this could be one of the last times I could even be with her like this...yeah, this will be good."_ Matt added in his thoughts, then spoke right towards her. "So, what do you say Cait? Why don't we go on a date? I'll show you the best time ever! We'll go to dinner, and then we'll..."

"Well, since you're asking me..." She was about to say yes, when she thought of something. "Matthew we can't. Who's going to watch Frankie? And don't say Hartley, I don't trust him with her yet."

Matt lowered his brows, as he folded his arms.

"Barry?"

Matt brought up, Caitlin moving closer.

"Barry, and Frankie? I think Barry said he was going to be going over some reports with Iris tonight. He's going back down the Iris love line, even though we've said...well, we can't tell Barry what to do, and I am sure that they wouldn't want Frankie hanging around, not that she'd cause trouble..."

"I would suggest leaving her alone, but she's been on the Metahuman fighting thing lately, I don't want her to think that she can go and fight them while we're not there. I know she wants to do good, but I still think...it is dangerous."

Caitlin understood. She more than understood. She agreed with it, she didn't want Frankie to go and fight Metahuman's either.

"So...not Hartley, Barry's busy with Iris, and all...so, who's left..."

"Not Wells."

Matt argued, he didn't and never would like Wells, no matter what.

"No, not Dr Wells, I agree, I'll slap him again."

"I'd pay to see you do that."

Caitlin smiled as did Matt.

"So, no Hartley, no Barry, no Iris….hmmm, I believe Mr West said he was busy tonight as is Eddie, so...hmmmmm, who else do we know that knows things about this type of thing anyway…? We..."

"Cisco!"

Caitlin gave him a look.

"Cisco?"

He nodded his head.

"Cisco, and Bette's with him...if they aren't busy that is. Yeah...ugh, maybe they wouldn't, due to the fact that they don't get to spend much time together….hmmmm, even then, asking them would be fine, don't you think so Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded her head, smiling to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I do believe that would be for the best. Cisco's somewhat responsible, and with Bette around, I am sure those two would be able to look after her quite well, so we don't have to worry about something like that."

As they were making plans for the night out with one another, Barry came speeding into the lab, with a dejected look on his face.

Both Matt, and Caitlin turned towards him, and saw that he didn't look pleased.

"Barry? Something happen?"

Matt walked closer as Barry sighed.

"Shawna, she got away."

Barry let out a sigh as he showed the wound on his neck. Caitlin walked closer towards him, and eyed up the wound on his neck, Matt standing close by, watching his doctor do the work that she loved.

"This is a bullet wound. You're lucky it just barely broke the skin."

Barry chuckled, glad that he didn't get killed or something like that. It would be terrible if something like that happened.

"Guess I'm a lot faster than a speeding bullet. Shawna Baez. She can teleport."

"As in...Beam me up, Shawna?"

Matt had to ask, to which Barry nodded his head. Caitlin held onto Matt's side as she looked intrigued.

"Every time I got close, she'd disappear."

"It was like you were playing a game of Peek-a-boo." As she said that, a flash went through Matt's mind. Caitlin looked at the other two males casually glanced towards her. "Come on. Can't I name one?"

Matt patted Caitlin on the back.

"Of course you can baby, you name anyone you want. Don't worry about Cisco, I love your name, Peekaboo is a good thing indeed."

Caitlin's head fell against Matt's shoulder. Barry noted the closeness, wishing that he had that with Iris.

"How am I supposed to catch her if I don't know where she's gonna be?"

"Well, she must have a limit Barry. If she didn't, why wouldn't she just teleport out of there easily. Now we know her powers, we'll just have to find her limits, what she's able to do, and then make her not be able to use her powers like that ever again, it would be the best way to go about it, right Caitlin?"

"He's right Barry, focus on that, we'll tell Dr Wells, and Cisco, wherever he is."

Barry nodded, as he stood up.

"All right. Let me know. I'm gonna change. I gotta go help Iris."

Barry walked out of the lab, as Matt glanced towards Caitlin.

"So, ready for our date night then?"

"Hey, yeah, I'm ready...no, I'm not. I need to go and get ready. Tell me where to meet you, I'll go and get changed...ooh Cisco, and Frankie..."

Matt placed his hands on Caitlin's shoulders, and rubbed gently as she sunk backwards.

"Hey, leave that to me. Go and get dressed, I'll take care of everything."

"Okay."

She whirled around, captured his lips briefly, then walked out of the lab. Matt admired her as she walked away, Matt smiling to himself as she did go, he really did care about her very much, and this was an amazing way to deal with it.

* * *

Matt waited within his club an hour later.

Caitlin said she didn't want to go to dinner or anything, she wanted to go to a club, so he thought why not. Since it was his own club, he could get free drinks, it was a little cheap sure, but he did own the club, and he wasn't going to waste time either.

He was dressed, rather well. He wore a shirt with the colour open, and jeans, his hair was gelled upwards, and was a little spiky.

He waited for her, wondering what she was going to be wearing, what he was going to be doing with her.

What was going to happen, Matt didn't know.

But, he felt unexpectedly nervous.

Though he had slept next to Caitlin, though he had kissed her…

This was different.

A date.

He couldn't even remember the last time he had been on a date.

Sure, he went out with Caitlin once upon a time before they got together, but this was, different.

As he was thinking about it, Caitlin came walking into the club, dressed in a dress that the usual Caitlin wouldn't be caught dead in. It was a tight black dress that came up to her thigh, showed off plenty of her body, and her sheepish expression made her look all the more cute.

Matt felt her presence, so he looked up, and when he did…

He was gob-smacked.

Seeing Caitlin like that, was very...he couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling at this moment.

"Hey Matthew." She greeted, as Matt continued to stare at her with wide eyes, his eyes running over her form. "What? What?"

Matt shook his head, as he stood up, awkwardly holding some flowers.

"Nothing. Uh, well, you look really nice, beautiful even. V-Very beautiful."

"I don't always dress like a high school principal, and you look quite handsome yourself." Caitlin giggled out, as Matt just stared at her. "What's wrong Matthew? You've got a strange face right now." Her eyes went towards the flowers in his hands. "Awww, are they for me?"

"Y-Yeah, snow lilies. J-Just like your last name."

Caitlin took the flowers from Matt, and held them to her face, smelling them. A smile came over her face, as she sat down beside Matt. She took Matt's hand, and saw his nervous expression, something that she hadn't really seen before.

"Matthew...you're not nervous, are you?"

"A-Ah, well..."

Caitlin leaned closer towards him, her hand resting on his thigh. His breath hitched in his throat, as Caitlin's hand slid across his leg, a smile being on her face.

"You don't have to be nervous with me."

"I'm...afraid I'm gonna mess up."

He spoke honestly, he really did feel nervous about all of this. He didn't know what to even say about this kind of situation. But, he definitely could see Caitlin in a new light, she looked truly beautiful, and Matt couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

"Well, you don't have to worry about messing up Matthew, just relax, and let's have a good time." As she said that, Matt handed her a drink, her favourite. "You really know me, don't you? My favourite drink, these flowers, trying to whoo me huh."

"Something like that."

"Well, here's to liquid courage."

Matt and Caitlin clinked glasses with one another, and downed the alcohol. Matt was surprised that she did it so fast, the way that she did it as well, was a fun sight to be seen.

"Very fast Cait."

Matt gained a bright smile as Caitlin leaned closer.

"Since this is a date, let's do dately things. Tell me more about yourself Matthew. Tell me, something interesting."

"Interesting huh...hmmm, well, I used to be apart of a ninja group, something like that anyway. But you knew that I guess..."

Caitlin blinked.

"I knew that yeah. But, how did you even get out of that life? I knew you were one, but how did you leave anyway? You never told me how you left."

Matt looked to the side with a longing look.

"If it wasn't for her, then I'd probably still be a member."

Matt seemed to be slightly defeated as he said that, like he longed for that life again.

"Because of who?"

"Rachael."

Caitlin gasped at the name, she didn't think Rachael would be a member. She knew she could fight, at least a little, but still, hearing that she was a former member, it was surprising.

"She was a member too?"

Caitlin let out a surprised gasp as she sipped on her liquor.

"Yeah, she was, she was one and I met her, and well...things happened, and we kinda became involved, and then during the League and all, she did something, and I had to protect her, but Ra's let me go, due to some favour's I, and a few others had done, he let us go, but sometimes I kinda wish I was still there, it makes more sense than it does in this 'real world'."

"Real world huh...Matthew, during your time in this League, what did you even do? I mean, did you do...missions I guess?"

"Yeah, I did missions. Never assassination, but I did missions with Sara….aah, Sara, Nyssa and I were all great friends."

"Nyssa...that woman from that time huh."

"Nyssa Al Ghul. Ra's daughter, one of anyway. Nyssa and Sara became lovers, and I...well, that's a story for another day. They were cool girls, some of my best friends...and..."

"Wait, you and Sara were...lovers, right?"

Matt chuckled awkwardly, not sure how to tell his current girlfriend about an ex of his.

"Well...that's far in the past, not now, well she is gone and all...so yeah. She was a great fighter, so was Nyssa, they both were great at doing what they did, it was always fun when we got together, and fought one another. Aaaah, so fun~"

Caitlin saw the expression on his face, pure delight.

She hadn't seen him quite like that before, not even with her. And she had to wonder, what it was that he found about these women that he might not about her?

"So...you like strong women huh..."

Caitlin had to wonder, just what kind of women he had dated in the past.

Just who it was that attracted Matt.

She wasn't a fighter by any stretch of the word.

"Well, I suppose. But, I actually find intelligent women really sexy."

Caitlin blinked rapidly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dunno why, I always love a woman who is very intelligent, makes me wonder why I ended up dating Rachael for as long as I did. Like you, you're amazing. You're highly intelligent, kind, loving to everyone, willing to look past the obvious and get underneath at the problem and the person who hides behind their outer layers. That's why I like you Cait, because you're so kind, so smart, you're way smarter than I am, and most of all, I love how caring you were to me during the whole time I was going crazed. Sara was great, she was. But, she wasn't for me, I and Sara didn't have a future together, beyond being friends. You're the first person who...has ever truly liked me, for me. Caitlin, you're the only girl that's in my sights, I don't want anyone else, other than you. Because, you treated me like a man, a true man, and I feel secure with you, loved by you, and that's what makes me lov...I really care about you because you've introduced many different concepts to me, and made me happy."

Caitlin adopted a wide smile, moving closer towards him. Matt looked on as she pressed against him, and hugged his arm. Using her finger, she dragged his face towards her own, and peered into his eyes, the sensational emotions between them caused Matt to feel differently than normal.

"Matthew, you're a good man, and no way unintelligent. You're very smart. I've seen it before."

"Thanks. So, tell me about you. I've given you some info, time to dish the dirt."

"Hmmmm, about me huh...well, my father, he died when I was young."

The way she said it, Matt felt sorry for her. More than just the words themselves, the tone she used, made him truly believe that she did love her father.

"Oh Cait, I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It's okay." She said, knowing she could trust Matt enough to tell him. "Yeah, both of my parents were intellects, doctors in fact like me, and I always wanted to be one. I even practiced the Hippocratic Oath everyday as a child, so nerdy, huh."

Being intrigued of his girlfriend, he moved his head closer.

"Awww, I bet you were cute when you did that. Little Dr Snow, I would've loved to meet you as a child, I bet you were adorable."

"Hehe, I suppose so. I always loved it though, life. I even stopped people stepping on bugs. Weird or what?"

"Yeah, but that's adorable, I could totally see you doing that Cait, you're that cute. Now tell me more Cait. Like, I don't know, anything fun. I wanna know more, and more about you. I'm so fascinated about you, you've got some good stories from before, and I am sure you'll have more, because you're so fun Cait."

"Hmmmm, fun huh. Well, I remember the first time I met Cisco. He was with Hartley actually. They were having a debate, about something, I can't remember, Hartley being his usual...self, and then that was the one year..."

"One year?"

Matt pressed, as Caitlin looked down.

"No, it doesn't matter. It was just an important day is all. Hartley wanting things that he couldn't have and all that. But yes, Cisco meeting. It was rather brief actually."

"How did you meet Wells anyway?"

"Dr Wells, I applied to work in S.T.A.R Labs, and met Dr Wells then. I had been a long time fan of his research and his genius, and I got the job through hard work, and effort. Doesn't seem to mean much though nowadays with my career in ruins and-"

Matt placed a hand on her own hand, and gave it a gentle rub.

"Hey, you're the best doctor around, no matter what. Even if you aren't shown to be the best doctor, you're the best doctor to me."

"You have to say that because you're my boyfriend."

Matt teasingly pulled her closer.

"No, I don't have to say it. It would make me a pretty great boyfriend if I did, but I don't have to. Cait, just because S.T.A.R Labs didn't go the right way, doesn't mean that your career is over with. You help out us all the time, I wouldn't want anyone else by my side, other than you. Besides, you've saved my life more than I have yours, you're my lovey Dr Snow."

Caitlin smiled, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Matthew..."

"Yeah?"

She shook her head, not wanting to say what she was going to say.

"What I really want to know, is about you Matthew."

"Ah...well, ask away~ Ask me anything~"

"Okay then. How about...first crush. Tell me, who was that?"

Matt chuckled, as they ordered more drinks from a passing waitress.

"My first crush...Claire, she was my first crush...but I don't really wanna talk about her, things happened and she...well, it doesn't matter. There was Jenna though. I really liked her, but she was quite, a horrible person. At first, she was sweet, and cute, and paid attention to me, I couldn't quite believe it. But, then she showed her true colours, and it wasn't that pleasant. So in the end I just stepped away from that."

"You just seem to love to pick bad people huh."

"I got a good one with you though~"

He sang out, as Caitlin smiled brightly.

"I did as well. So toned, so cute."

As they were speaking, the mic became free for singers to go and sing.

Though it seemed like some people hadn't or didn't want to do it. Something about it seemed frightening to them, but to Caitlin, she could only see Matt and wanted him to sing.

"Matthew, why don't you go and sing?"

"A-Ah, I couldn't..."

Caitlin let out a cute whine, and stroked his leg. As she did that, Matt felt a pull on his heart strings.

"For me, Matthew? I want to hear your beautiful voice. You think you don't have one, but you do. I want to hear it, for me. I thought that it would be pretty good, if you sung. You could even sing to me if you'd like?"

Hearing that from Caitlin, he couldn't deny her, she was so cute, and adorable that he had to do.

He stood up, and walked towards the stage, and picked up the mic. He put on one of the songs, that he wanted, and looked directly towards Caitlin as others looked on towards him, he felt embarrassed about doing something like this.

"H-Hey everyone, I own this club, and I've been...asked to sing so, I'm gonna sing, let's do this everyone!"

Matt chuckled awkwardly once more, he didn't like everyone's eyes on him. He'd prefer to be in the League than this right now.

But, he steeled himself, and put his best foot forward, as the songs backing beat came on.

"The whispers in the morning ~ Of lovers sleeping tight~ Are rolling by like thunder now~ As I look in your eyes ~ I hold on to your body~ And feel each move you make~ Your voice is warm and tender~ A love that I could not forsake~ Cause you are my lady~ And I am your man~ Whenever you reach for me~ I'll do all that I can~"

Matt began singing the song, and Caitlin, was entranced by his voice.

The lighting, the setting, the way he looked, the way the light bounced off his hair, and the way he sung into the mic, so powerful, yet tender, and caring, loving, and sweet, and the best thing was, he was looking right at her when singing.

She felt so drawn in that she ignored all the other sounds around, and focused on him alone.

"Lost is how I'm feeling~ Lying in your arms~ When the world outside's too much to take~ That all ends when I'm with you~" As he sang that, Caitlin felt her heart skip a beat. "Even though there may be times~ It seems I'm far away~ Never wonder where I am~ 'cause I am always by your side~"

Those words reached her, having more meaning than she thought they would.

It was like he was directly speaking towards.

As he sung, her lips curled upwards, and felt good deep within herself, she loved his voice, and the way he sang right towards her, made her feel all the more better, it was like life was changing, twisting, it was like she was being suckered in by the ocean of blue that was Matt's eyes.

"We're heading for something~ Somewhere I've never been~ Sometimes I am frightened~ But I'm ready to learn~ 'Bout the power of love~"

Caitlin once again felt her heart skip a beat as he sung that.

It was like, the words were directed right towards her.

They serenaded her, they connected with her on a deep level.

A woman beside her, folded her arms, and spoke "I wonder who that is..." as she didn't know, she only just came in, but Caitlin smiled fondly at the young blonde on the stage.

"The man I love..."

She didn't regret saying it.

Though there was Ronnie.

She couldn't deny that she did.

She loved Matt.

She just didn't know if she had the courage to tell him.

She didn't know what was going to happen with Ronnie.

In ways, she didn't want to cross that bridge.

Once Matt finished the song, he bowed his head.

"T-Thank you very much everyone!"

[Yahoooo!]

"He's amazing!"

"Such a lovely voice!"

"Damn, he's got a professional voice!"

Caitlin, listening to that, raised her hand happily.

"He's my boyfriend! I get to sleep with him!" She cheered, as several women looked devastated, but she didn't care, and rushed Matt, and hugged onto him. "Damn Matthew, you've very sexy when you sing. Hey, can that be our song?"

"What? The Power of Love by Air Supply? A little on the nose, isn't it?"

Caitlin shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"I love it, you sung the song like it was made for you."

"Well, I had great inspiration to sing for."

Matt glanced over Caitlin as she smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

As they were talking, Caitlin suddenly shot to the stage. Matt watched her, entranced by her form. She took the mic, and looked towards Matt, giving a cheery wink towards him, but she looked a little drunk...no, she was quite drunk at this point.

"Mr Matthew Stone! Come on down! Or up here!" Caitlin giggled out, as Matt looked at her with a blank expression, feeling the alcohol in his system. "Come up here with me. Oh, come show 'em what you got. Come on baby, come up here, and sing, with me! Let's kill it together!"

Matt still looked resisted her, but she clapped to herself.

Matt looked on as Caitlin giggled.

"Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!"

[Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!]

Matt rushed to the stage as she, and the others chanted his name, as Caitlin hugged onto his side.

"Ooh, look at him go. It's like he flew to the stage!" She blurted out, as Matt chuckled, Caitlin putting her finger to her lips. "Ooh, shh!"

"A-Ah, Cait..."

"You know I'm not much of a singer."

"And you're not much of a drinker apparently."

Caitlin didn't care, as she raised her hands up to the sky.

"We are gonna bring this place down!"

"Y-Yeah..."

As he said that, Summer Loving came over the stereos.

"Get ready baby." Caitlin spoke like an excited child, as the song came on. "Summer Lovin~ Had me a blast~ Summer Lovin happened so fast~"

Caitlin...wasn't the best singer.

Either due to the alcohol or not, wasn't known.

But, Matt quite liked it regardless, he found it to be a cute thing to hear from her.

"I met a girl, crazy for me~"

Caitlin glanced at Matt's face, as his voice sounded, quite angelic to her ears. Her face dropped as she compared the voices between her, and Matt. But, then she continued on, while swaying around in a drunken manner.

"I-I met a boy, cute as can be~"

"Summers days, drifting away to uh~"

Matt rolled his hand for her to become involved.

""Oh those summer night, uh well-a well-a well-a huh!""

They sang the song together, Matt genuinely had a good time, as Caitlin danced around happily.

He hadn't seen her so relaxed when in public. In private, sure. But right now, she was letting her hair down, and taking charge of the world.

When the song finished, Caitlin and Matt came off the stage, and went to the bar.

"Damn Matthew, you've got pipes on you. So, sexy."

"A-Ah, thanks Cait, you're very, great yourself. The dancing, perfection."

Caitlin began laughing, but then she felt her stomach feeling funny.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Want to-"

"No! There's something's I don't want you to see, and that's me throwing up!"

She rushed away as Matt was left at the bar.

As he waited, a woman came over towards him, and sat beside him.

"Hey handsome."

She greeted casually, as Caitlin came back into the area. She paused, when she saw Matt turn towards the girl, a slight smile on his face.

"H-Hey."

He tried his best to sound kind, but he didn't really want to speak to anyone.

"Matthew, nice singing."

"How did you..."

She put her hands together, and shook them around.

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew."

She chanted, it becoming clear as Caitlin looked on, Matt not realizing she was there due to the fact that he was basically drunk at this point, his powers having been dampened due to that.

"Aah, that, yeah..."

"So, that girl, and you up there, is she...your girlfriend?"

"She is yeah. My lovely girlfriend."

Caitlin was in ear distance, and heard that, smiling to herself.

A dejected look came over the young woman's face.

"Oh...that's too bad. You know, I always had a thing for...natural blondes, and cute ones. Damn, you have quite big muscles." The woman placed her hands on Matt's arms as he tried to politely push her off him, Caitlin in her drunken mode, showed a jealous look. "Wow, so strong, firm. I wouldn't mind being wrapped up in your arms."

Matt chuckled awkward, pushing the woman away gently.

"Sorry, I've got a girlfriend, and I don't want to really...eeh, you know..."

"Awww..." She attempted to touch his lips with her fingers, but Matt stopped her. "Ooh baby, you don't have to push me away. Don't worry about your girlfriend, let me take care of you now sweet baby..."

"Look, I have a girlfriend, and I lo...I care for her...I really do, so could you, please stop?"

Caitlin, seeing that the woman wasn't stopping, stormed over in her drunkened mess, and pulled the woman away from Matt, almost falling in the process, but Matt caught her body, and held her up as she pointed towards the young woman.

"Look you...this boy, is mine." She directed her finger up and down Matt's body. "See this? Mine. His body, his abs, his cute butt, his penis which is great by the way~ All of it, mine. All mine...not that he's my possession, but he's my boyfriend, so back the hell away from my baby, right now or I'll get physical, I'm a doctor, I know where to hurt people."

The woman looked shocked at Caitlin's aggression, and pulled away from her.

Caitlin then turned towards Matt, thrusting her fist into the air in triumphant.

"I defended you from the naughty bar girl."

Matt chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, you did. My personal heroine."

"Did you just call me heroin?"

Matt in his drunken mode, chuckled, shaking his head.

"Heroine, the female of hero." Caitlin gained an understanding face. "So, get it all out of your system?"

Caitlin was about to nod, when she felt her stomach feel churning.

"Ooh God no..."

"Come on, let's get you back to the toilets, I'll hold your hair back."

"No...I don't want you to see me throwing up, it would be unattractive..."

Matt placed a soothing hand on Caitlin's back.

"Hey, a relationship is through the good, and the bad parts. Come on, I'll hold your hair back."

"You're a good man." She gripped her stomach. "Ooh crap..."

Matt picked her up, bridal style, and rushed to the bathroom while yelling "MOVE OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" as Caitlin bounced in his arms, trying to not throw up.

* * *

As Caitlin and Matt were on their date, Frankie sat down on the couch of Cisco's, watching Bette, and Cisco speaking with one another, and she was on her phone.

While she liked the pair of them, she didn't think that she needed a babysitter, she was a teenager after all. But, she wasn't so stupid as to understand why Caitlin and Matt had asked the pair of them to look after her.

Even then, she wished that she didn't have to do something like that.

As she sat there on her phone, Bette called towards her.

"Frankie, do you, want anything to eat maybe?"

Frankie turned her kind eyes towards Bette, shaking her head.

"No, I'm okay thank you." She started, then looked towards Cisco. "H-Hey Cisco, you helped Barry with his powers, right? And my Dad too, right? You helped them get a handle on their powers, didn't you?"

Cisco smugly looked on as the young woman continued to nod her head slowly.

"Well, yeah, I suppose I did-"

"Then, will you help me with my own powers too?"

Frankie leaned forward, a cute expectation look on her face.

Cisco didn't look comfortable with answering.

"W-Well, the thing is, Frankie. You're quite young and-"

"I'm a Metahuman. Isn't it an injustice that I don't know how to use my powers to their full effects?"

"Well, you've got a point..." Bette elbowed Cisco. "A-Ah, yeah, but Frankie, I don't wanna piss off your parents. I mean, just look at them. Caitlin's got that icy stare, she might be Killer Frost for all we know as she calls herself now...and Matt...well, he could skewer me with a sword, or leave me a vegetable if he wanted."

Frankie looked down at the ground as Bette, who was somewhat understanding of the young girls situation, got off the seat she sat on, and sat on the chair that Frankie sat on, sitting on the arm chair so she could be near Frankie.

"Frankie, sweetheart, tell me why you want to develop your powers so badly? You've seen the kind of life Barry, and Matt lead, and your Dad, he has a point when he says he doesn't want that for you. Just look what happened to his sister, he doesn't want that to happen to you Frankie, and neither do I. I just want to understand, why do you want to develop your powers?"

Frankie continued looking on at the person before her, Bette that was.

She thought of the reasons why she really wanted to do it.

Why she wanted to use her powers, and how she could benefit others with her powers.

"Because I want to protect my Dad, and Caitlin. They've done a lot for me, and I want to help them. What if, one day, Barry, and Dad are down and out, and Bette isn't around? I want to be able to use my powers to protect, like my Dad, and Barry does. They always save people, they protect people, and I can't do that right now. Dad wont let me, he's afraid that I'd be hurt. But, I wouldn't if I was properly trained, right? If I could use my powers, then I would be able to help out my Dad, and protect them both."

Hearing that, Bette could understand a little more why she was doing what she was doing now, it made sense to her.

But even then, she knew Matt would be worried if she did.

Though for Cisco, he also understood.

"Frankie, it must be nice, wanting to protect your adopted Dad, right?"

"Yeah...Cisco, please, help me get stronger, help me control these powers of mine."

"The thing is...I'm very terrified of your Dad, when he becomes angry, he's very scary, and I don't wanna mess with that..."

Bette could understand that part, even she would be frightened if Matt said something like that, and if he knew he heard something that Frankie was doing with her powers, Matt wouldn't be pleased for even a second.

"But, we don't have to tell him...please, Cisco, Bette. Please, help me use my powers. I want to protect my Dad, and Caitlin and everyone. Please help me become strong Cisco, Bette. I'll do my best, I just want...to save my parents one day...please."

Cisco, and Bette looked at one another, and didn't know how to respond.

* * *

After their date ended, Matt took Caitlin home. While he was pretty inebriated, she was flat-out drunk. They ended up going towards Matt's apartment since it was closer, though they had clothes at one another's place anyway.

"Damn. Are we still flying?"

She slurred out as she curled up in his arms.

"No *hick*, we are here."

He hiccuped as he said it, and he moved towards the bedroom, carrying Caitlin. Though he was staggering, he was able to walk as best as he could, while Caitlin was in a daze, her eyes rolled everywhere.

"So...wanna do it?"

Matt blinked in surprise at Caitlin's suggestive tone. It was so unlike Caitlin yet so inviting at the same time. He couldn't even do something like that, Matt still thought about, and looked right at the woman in his arms.

"Cait..."

"Matthew..." She giggled out, as her fingers ran across his face. "You're so sexy, your body is delicious, and all mine~ Hartley, and Iris want you, but they can't get you~ You're all mine, not theirs~"

She spoke like a child that was holding onto her possessions no matter what the object was.

"W-Well, thanks *hick* Cait. You're very beautiful hehehe..."

He chuckled out with the effects of the vodka on full circle in his system.

Matt staggered into the room, and placed Caitlin on the bed. Immediately, the young girl looked up at him with one of the cutest expressions on her face, something Matt was even more surprised to see, more than ever.

"So, that girl from before flirted with you."

"Oh, her. W-What about her?"

"She tried to give you herself."

Caitlin whined out, as Matt blinked to try and keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, but I didn't want her. I r-rejected her."

"W-Why?"

"Because I have you silly. Why would I want anyone else?"

Even drunk Matt knew that, he only wanted to be with Caitlin, even if that reality isn't going to happen. Caitlin's head turned to the side with a sad expression on her face.

"Heh, wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm not exactly the best girlfriend, when I keep speaking about my former dead now alive ex fiancée, I'm surprised you haven't run for the hills."

"I wouldn't run, it's...normal to think like that, and y-you've been the best girlfriend I've had." He spoke while looking downwards, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, no more thoughts like that, let's get into bed-"

"For sex?"

She giggled out rather perversely, Matt rolling his eyes.

"No, not drunk sex. Our first time should be good and not drunk sex."

Caitlin's fingers lazily ran across Matt's face again and again, and slid down his chest.

"You're so good...not taking advantage of me...now strip me and get me into bed before I hurl. I'll strip you with my teeth."

Matt actually blushed at that as she bit his earlobe seductively, nibbling sensationally. Matt let out a groan, as she climbed onto his lap, her fingers trying to undo his shirt, but she failed due to not being able to see properly.

"S-Sure, I'll help you."

Matt used his telekinetic powers to unzip her dress as he stood her up. She kicked off her shoes, as Matt took her dress off, looking away to protect her modesty, something Caitlin bit her bottom lip in a sexy manner.

"There you go again, saving me from that evil dress~"

"I'll always save you. Now raise your arms, I'll slip the dress on you."

Matt said without looking, taking a nightdress

"You can look at my goods, you deserve to look at the girls after everything you've done for me. I've seen and played with your erection~ Wanna play with my boobies~?"

Matt couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He was drunk sure, but he wasn't all that different. She seemed to be unleashing her sexual desires onto him, even with the sultry way she was acting, not that he wasn't bothered, he actually found this side of Caitlin rather fascinating.

"Aah...later would be fun~ When you're not drunk~ Now, let's get you into bed."

"You're dressed." She whined, as she ran her finger up and down his form. "Take it off. I wanna see your body, with its chiseled abs that you could grate cheese on, a cute tight butt, and you're naturally blonde, how adorable is that…? Hey, here's a thought Matthew. Have you ever thought of stripping? You'd be great at stripping, your body alone is...ooh God, it's...I wanna eat things off you..."

Caitlin seemed to be getting more, and more lustful, she even showed it on her face. Matt couldn't hold his surprise at her forwardness, and wondered what she truly held back if she was like this when she was drunk.

Matt leaned closer towards her, gently guiding her to the bed. Matt himself took his clothes, save his underwear, off his body, and climbed in next to her.

"Ngggh, too far."

She whined, so he moved closer.

Her head fell against his head, as her hand rested on his crotch. Using her slim fingers, they ran up and down, as Matt hitched his breath, a smirk on the drunk Caitlin's face, she couldn't be more happier, yet sadder at the same time.

"Tonight was amazing, a great date...I sang."

She let out the cutest noise ever when she said that.

The way she said it, was like she overtook a road block, and continued rubbing her hand across his crotch.

"The date was...amazing. Cait, it was...amazing, I loved every part of it."

"Even when I was throwing up?"

Matt chuckled, and held her closer.

"Even when you were throwing up."

"Matthew...you're a good man...I..." She turned her eyes upwards, and adopted a sad expression, as he looked down at her. "Some part of me, wishes you wouldn't try and find Ronnie."

"W-What? Why…?"

He couldn't understand it.

Why didn't she want that?

Didn't she love Ronnie?

Matt didn't understand it at all.

"Because...I don't want to lose you." She began, as her eyes began to water. "It's so confusing, Ronnie is...I love Ronnie...but, I didn't expect...I didn't know I was going to...L word you either, and this much...I didn't know Matthew...I didn't…"

Matt leaned down towards her, kissing the top of her head, and held her tightly.

"I didn't expect to either."

"That's why...why are you doing this…? I don't understand Matthew...why do you want to find Ronnie...even though it could hurt you…?"

"Because it would make you happy. I know...as soon as Ronnie comes back, things will...be different, things will change...I know that, I'm not a fool...and I know your love for Ronnie is...but, I want you to be happy Cait, no matter what. I'm finding him, for your happiness. The chance to be with a loved one again? Who wouldn't take that chance? Even if...even if it breaks me...all I care about is you, and your happiness...even if I'm not happy..."

Caitlin looked deeply within his eyes, and saw no hint of deceit, but she did see sadness. It was to be expected if one thought about it, even Matt would feel depressed. But, the very fact that he was so willing to give up his own happiness for her own, Caitlin truly did feel deeply for him.

"T...That's what I'm afraid of..."

"A-Afraid of?"

She shook her head.

"Matthew...I love you..." She whispered so quietly, Matt wasn't sure he heard it or not, he wasn't sure exactly what she said. But, he leaned closer, and kissed her on the lips, which she reciprocated, their lips meshing together again and again, blending into their love. " _I'm afraid, what he said...he'd really break for me...why...why does it sound like he's going to...do anything to make me and Ronnie happy even if it broke him...I don't want to lose Matthew...Ronnie is...no, Matthew...I don't know..._ "

She was glad that she could see his telepathy blocking necklace so he couldn't hear her thoughts for a change, as she couldn't express them.

* * *

The next morning, Matt groaned as he woke up in his bed, looking around and tried to think of what happened last night.

While he had a slight headache, he didn't have a hangover.

He looked at the girl next to him, seeing her hair clinging to her face, and the way that she laid on his chest, made him smile.

Though he couldn't remember much of what happened after he got home, he still had Caitlin right next to him, and it caused him to smile widely, he loved the fact that she was like this with him now, and wondered what was going on.

"Owww..."

Caitlin let out a cute whine, and lifted her head up.

Her eyes met with Matt's, and a smile crept onto his lips.

"Morning Cait..."

"Ugh, my head hurts...and everything is too loud..."

"It's called a hangover my baby."

"You don't look bad..."

She felt slightly jealous that unlike her, he wasn't showing signs that he was hungover either. It wasn't fair in her eyes, not that she'd want Matt to suffer though.

"I own a club, Cait. I drink most nights, so hangovers don't bother me all that much. But, since you're so bothered, Cait, come here, I'll help you." Matt took off his pendant, and held her closer and closer, stroking her hair, as his hand ran across her forehead. "Though I can't take it away, I can make you feel better."

"Aaaah...you're a good man. I love it when you take care of me."

She sank into him, as she rubbed his chest with her fingers.

"Hey Cait...do you remember what happened last night…?"

Caitlin groaned, as she continued rubbing his chest, and then kissed his chest.

"Erm...I remember drinking, you singing, and most of the date...I don't know how we got home… Matthew, how did we get home?"

She genuinely didn't remember, but she felt the pain going away, as she held onto Matt's body.

"Eeh...I don't remember Cait, I really don't remember. But, we got home. We're alive, and not dead, so that's always a plus. But, I remember singing alone, and together with you."

"Ooh yeah...I sung too...ooh Matthew, I sung...I really sung, Matthew..."

Matt chuckled at the girls mortified look.

"You did very well, I remember that."

"Heh, I remember you doing very well. I might have a few talents, singing isn't one of them. You've got a lovely voice, Matthew, and you're good...I remember you taking care of me and not taking advantage of me, Matthew. You always take care of me. That's why I care about you."

Caitlin continued to fall against his chest, and sunk it.

Though she couldn't remember what happened, she felt like Matt took care of her, and that was the best feeling.

* * *

That day, as they entered S.T.A.R Labs, Matt and Caitlin saw Barry, Hartley, Bette, Cisco, Frankie, and Harrison all looking at them. They didn't have expressions, they had nothing but their eyes like thunder on the pair.

They looked at one another, not sure why they were being looked at like that.

"H-Hey guys, what's going on?"

Matt bravely said as Wells put his head down.

"Mr Stone, Dr Snow. How did your evening go last night?"

"Why are you asking Dr Wells?"

Caitlin was wary, and waited for the answer.

Wells held up his phone, and pressed a button.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Matt and Caitlin jumped at the screaming coming from the phone. They recognized the voices as the other, but they didn't remember doing it.

"At around three in the morning, I received this phone call, and left me this voice mail of people, screaming down the phone."

Caitlin and Matt looked at one another.

""It was Barry and Iris. They are the culprits in this.""

They deflected as Barry glared though everyone had to admire how in sync they were when lying.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Or Iris! I was at a bar last night and met...someone, but I didn't drunk dial people! I can't get drunk! I-I got a weird voice mail as well."

Caitlin slapped herself in the head as Matt chuckled awkwardly.

Barry took out his phone, and played the message.

[Heeeey Barry~]

Caitlin's voice came on as Matt chuckled, but stopped when his came on.

[Barry, guess what we're doing right now~? We're kissing one another~ Wanna hea-]

Before it could continue, Matt used his telekinesis to stop the voice mail, Caitlin being thankful.

"So...we rang all of you then..."

All of them nodded as Caitlin felt ashamed. Matt didn't really care all that much honestly.

"You called me and said that I'd never have Matthew, Caitlin. You went on a tangent for about three to five minutes, listing ways of why you and Matthew are great for one another, and how I wouldn't be able to have him while making suggestive sucking noises down the phone, and I wanna know how you got my number."

Hartley accused with a glare, Caitlin scrunching up her nose.

"Doesn't make it any less true, he is my Matthew, not yours."

"Well, I still believe that I am a better partner for Matthew than you are."

"You would Hartley, you would."

Hartley shook his head.

"Anyway, Matthew. That project I've been working on, with the others, we have some promising leads."

Wells ears perked up at that.

"Oh? You two have a project-"

"Nope." Matt denied it as Caitlin looked on, quite interested in what was going on. "Okay then, Frankie. I'll drop you off at school, and then I'll be at the club."

"I'll go with Hartley."

Bette spoke up, Matt giving a thankful smile.

"Okay, come on Frankie."

Frankie walked closer to Matt, and stood beside him.

"By the way Dad, just what did you and Caitlin get up to last night."

Matt's face turned slightly shy.

"T-That's not your concern dear daughter. Come on, school time. You can tell me what fun you had with Cisco and Bette while we go."

"Okay, don't tell me. I'll just have to come to my own conclusions. So, can I presume a brother or sister might be in order?"

""Pft!""

Both Matt, and Caitlin coughed violently as Matt led out Frankie. Bette and Hartley also left with one another, leaving the four S.T.A.R Labs members alone with one another, Caitlin couldn't look at them like they were.

She felt embarrassed, but she felt like she was missing something. She wished that she could remember what was going on last night. She knew she must have said something, important, but she didn't know what that thing was.

* * *

Later on during that day, Shawna and her boyfriend Clay were making their move. While Shawna didn't see the need to rob a small time car that held some money, she was doing this for her boyfriend.

She didn't like it, she didn't even think it was a useful way of using her powers…

That's why, she kept thinking about Mentalist, and the group.

She hadn't told Clay about them, she didn't want to piss off Mentalist for one.

However, there was, something deep within her that, told her that she didn't know Clay anymore.

She didn't feel like she could even understand him anymore.

Even with the darkness of the night becoming more and more upon them, and she looked at the car before her, it didn't matter. She didn't think it mattered. She loved her boyfriend, but he was, off with her, not like the others were.

A place she felt accepted, a place that she felt like she would be the best.

Clay, was just using her for money. She could see that more and more and could see that the Mentalist was right. They had plenty of chances to leave, but he wouldn't take them. He wouldn't even leave with her at all.

Shawna brought out her binoculars, and looked ahead.

Using that, she could see within the van itself.

She nodded to herself, and teleported away into the van.

Once getting in their, there was a shift in the weight at the back which was noticeable to the others in said van. One of armed men in the front looked back behind the mesh to see Shawna picking up a sack of money.

She looked right towards him with a smirk, then turned towards the car behind again, where her boyfriend was.

Using her binoculars, she teleported away with the contents of the bag she held, and reappeared in the front seat of her boyfriends car. She looked towards him, and she also smirked, though she felt off about this.

"Let's go."

Shawna advised and they turned the corner.

However, what they didn't know was, Flash was on their heels.

He came speeding down, he had found out the information in a pretty heavy handed way. But, he got it, and now he chased down the car.

Soon, he zoomed past the car doors, reappearing in front of them, near a tunnel.

"I got this."

Shawna announced, teleporting out of the car to in front of Flash.

She looked at him in the illuminated area of the tunnel, and he glanced right back at her.

"Why the hell do you care what we do? Are you a cop or something?"

Shawna demanded, wishing that her boss was there right now.

She hadn't really thought about fighting Flash. She did it once, but a full on fight with her, she didn't know what to do.

"Something."

"Come on then!"

Flash went in fast, towards her front. But, she teleported behind him, and whacked him in the back of the leg. Flash reacted with a groan, and turned to deliver a punch, but she teleported once again, and took out her rubberduck, shooting off a blast of lightning at him, forcing him against the wall.

"Owww! W-Where did you get that?"

Barry demanded, standing up, but felt a little frazzled.

"My boss gave it me."

Shawna critically revealed, as she teleported behind him.

She went to shoot lightning at him, but he got wise, and brought up his body to the right hand side, the lightning shooting just past his body, so Shawna used her handheld binocular to whack him in the leg, bringing him down to the ground.

"Thought you were supposed to be fast?"

Shawna taunted, so Barry swept her across the legs, and she fell down to the ground. She let out a groan as Flash got on top of her, pinning her down to the ground. Shawna looked up at him, and he looked right down at her.

"Shawna, what boss do you have?"

"Sorry, can't tell you."

BANG!

"Aaaaah!"

She kneed Flash right in the testicles, bringing him down to the ground.

She stood up and aimed the weapon right at him. Flash rolled on the ground, gripping his groin, pain swelling deep within him, something Shawna thought was funny.

"Sorry Flash, got to go now."

She sent a bolt of pure lightning right towards him, giving him a shock. She smirked down at him, then moved closer, and kicked him in the side, Barry releasing a howl in pain, lightning and kicks, really didn't mix with him that well.

"Shawna, stop..."

Barry groaned, Shawna snickering.

"No, my boss wouldn't think highly of me if I gave up just like that. Because, you're on his list too, and he'll soon be the one who rules this city, and that isn't going to be you either, Flash, and that's too freaking bad, isn't it?"

Barry didn't like that, so he rushed off the ground and wrapped his arms around her body.

Shawna tried to get free, but she couldn't, and she was captured.

She looked around, and saw a worker on a lift, so she teleported herself, along with Barry up there.

While still being held, she kicked outwards, knocking him down from the lift.

"Aaaagh!"

He let out a scream, so Barry rushed off the lift to grab him.

Shawna used this chance to teleport away, and teleported higher onto a nearby truck.

Barry looked on, then rushed her.

She looked away, and was about to teleport, when Barry grabbed her, and rushed off the truck, and to its side.

He threw her against the truck, only for Shawna to teleport higher, and land on top of him, bringing them both down to the ground.

"Haah!"

Shawna shocked him with another blast of lightning from her duck, then brought up her stick like weapon, hitting Barry across the face with a twirl. She tried to hit his leg, but he pulled away, and punched forward.

Shawna teleported behind him, kicked him in the back of the leg, then spun around with her weapon, hitting him in the back of the head. Clay started the car, so Shawna teleported into it, and drove forward.

Barry rolled his eyes, recovering from the hit, and rushed to the side to avoid the car.

It span down the tunnel, Barry looking on with annoyance.

[Barry, remember. She cannot teleport if she cannot see. Limit her field of vision.]

Wells said over the comm's as Clay and Shawna sped off down the tunnel.

Barry looked around for another that could help him...and saw a wrench.

Seeing that, he grabbed both, and rushed after the car.

As he did, he ran up the walls, smashing the lights again and again. Breaking them down, Shawna looked out the window of the car, and realized what he was doing, something that she wouldn't be able to fight against.

"No!"

She let out a cry, seeing the lights being smashed again and again.

Soon, total darkness set in, and they were in the darkness.

Flash came rushing from ahead, and jumped onto the hood of the car, breaking the headlights at the same time.

He rushed off the end of the car, and kept going a little bit.

He stopped a few seconds later, and turned back.

He shot for the car, and opened Shawna's door, seeing her dejected look.

Her eyes were wet, and she felt alone, so alone.

"He left me. Just like the boss said, he left me...why didn't I listen?"

She felt like she had nothing now.

Nothing was coming for her, no one was going to save her. She was so alone, she didn't even know what she was going to do now.

Barry felt some sympathy for her…

But then he was shocked when music started playing.

Barry and Shawna both looked around for the song Let it Rock from Kevin Rudolph, and couldn't find out where it was coming from.

"Flash, are you picking on my Peeks?"

Shawna's heart fluttered, Barry couldn't recognize the voice.

Walking forward, a masked man walked closer, and closer.

Using his fingers, he shot orbs of light around the area, shining light within the area.

"Who are you…?"

The man walked closer to Barry, giving off a little smile.

"Oh Barry, for shame, you don't recognize my voice." The man removed his mask, revealing himself to be Matt, with red eyes. "It's me, The Mentalist."

Barry's eyes flew open, and put his hand to his comm's.

"Guys, Matt's gone evil!" Though he called, there was no answer. "G-Guys?" Again, no answer. "H-Hey, guys, why aren't you answering!?"

Matt chuckled hollowly, walking closer.

"Silly Flash, did you think I would be revealing myself just yet? I hacked the shit out of that comm's of yours, it was child's play for me. They wont be able to get through my encryption's, you'll be alone here, no one to hear your cries."

Mentalist taunted, only for Barry to look between them.

"Matt..."

"Sorry, he's not here right now. You've been hurting my Peeks and I don't like that. She's apart of my group, and I don't like it when my group are hunted like this. Farooq."

Barry's eyes widened at the name, and then felt a blast of lightning come from behind him, hitting him on the back and sent him down to the ground. Farooq walked out, as Matt walked closer to Barry, and smirked.

"Why…? We're friends..."

"Don't be silly. I'm not your friend. Matt's your friend, not me. The only people we mutually care about is Frankie, Jean and Caitlin. You, I don't give a shit about." He looked at the car, and ripped off the door with telekinesis, grabbing the sacks of money. "Ooh, a treat. Well done Peeks, we can use this for extravaganzas."

"You're stealing!?"

Barry was baffled, Matt snickering.

"I'm a bad guy, this is what we do. And this is the thing you're surprised about? I've threatened to kill you, several times while stabbing you, and you're bewildered by me stealing?" Barry was baffled, Matt bending his neck towards him. "Now, be a good boy, and stay still while I remove some memories."

Barry went to stand up, but Farooq sent some more lightning at him, keeping him pinned.

"There boss, do what you need, I've got some."

Matt nodded, slamming his foot into Barry's face, hitting his head against the floor. Barry's eyes whirled.

Matt took off his necklace, and went to touch Barry when he paused.

"Oh, seems like we have an uninvited guest."

Barry didn't know what Mentalist was talking about...

Until he heard footsteps.

Looking, he saw Joe coming in, with his gun cocked, pointing at Matt and the others, though he couldn't see their faces.

"Get on the ground, now!"

Matt turned towards him, and smirked, Barry's eyes widening.

"Matt, don't please! Don't hurt Joe! Please!"

"Silly Barry, you don't make the rules." Mentalist walked forward, revealing himself to Joe. "Well, hello Joe. You seem, spry. What can I do for you?"

Joe saw Matt's eyes, he didn't put his gun down.

"I will shoot you."

"I know you will, that's why I like you Joe. You're the father I never had, but I can't have you getting in my way...but, I don't wanna hurt you, so controlling you would be fun." Matt's eyes glowed bright red, and a blast came from them. It travelled at a good speed, but not as fast as other techniques Matt uses. Joe was stunned when it hit his mind, and then he stood there, not moving. "Joe, be a good boy, and put down the gun."

Joe heard that repeatedly in his mind, and dropped the gun to the ground like a zombie, no nothing about him.

"Joe...y-you're mind controlling him..."

Matt chuckled, turning to Barry.

"Yes I am. You see, my eyes can shoot out these, blasts of telepathic energy, infecting the host like my Dad used to call me, an infection on this world, and allowing me to mind control them. Though Metahuman's are a bitch to control and is quite hard and stressing so I don't bother, beating them up is easier, humans are much easier to control, maybe it is biology, or the dark matter in their systems or something for Metahuman's, might mess with my powers. But you saw the speed, it can be dodged, Joe just didn't, he was probably scared." He turned back to Joe. "Tell Barry he's a naughty man."

Joe's eyes gave off a red glow, turning to Barry.

"You're a naughty man Barry."

"Joe..."

"Come here Joe."

Joe followed Mentalist's command, walking over.

Making it, he stood before Mentalist, and Mentalist smiled.

"Joe, tell Barry he's going to have his memories wiped."

Joe's eyes went to Barry again.

"Your memories will be wiped."

Barry's eyes lowered, as Matt focused his eyes on Joe. Pain erupted in Joe's mind, so much pain that he dropped to the ground. Within a minute, he was knocked out, unconscious.

Barry's eyes turned towards Mentalist.

"Why...?"

Matt placed a hand on Joe's head, and began using his powers to erase the memories of what happened, and replace them with new ones, though it was stressing.

"Because, I can't be caught yet Barry and I was cursed with these powers, might as well use them."

"But..."

Matt finished off Joe's mind, patting Barry on the face.

"Let me give you something to think about...for the next few seconds anyway. You know, if I didn't exist, the Matt you know, would be evil, would be nuts. If I didn't exist, he wouldn't of been able to deal with all of the abuse, tragic events in his life, no normal person would have, so in a way, I saved him."

"Y-You don't have to be evil..."

"What else can I be Barry? Tell me, what can something like me, be? A hero?"

"Y-Yeah, you could...you've got amazing powers, you could help people, like Matt does."

"What if I don't want to help people? Look at what helping people is doing to my life. And then there's the whole trying to rescue Ronnie thing, personally I'd let him die, he's going to be a pain in my side, and lets face it, wouldn't it be better if he stayed gone? Hehe, does that sound like a hero to you Barry?" Barry didn't have an answer, Matt's hand moving closer. "You see Barry, I'm that part of Matt, who truly believes what dear Daddy said, what dear Mommy said. After all, I am what they made me, wouldn't they be so proud to see me like this? A vile, disgusting, evil loveless bastard. No one could love something like me, so why would I want to be a hero? Being bad is what makes me feel...it makes me feel."

He touched Barry's forehead as Farooq stopped the lightning.

Matt used his powers to eliminate Barry's memories of what transpired there, he wasn't ready to reveal himself just yet to Barry and the others, and erased his mind, implanting new memories of Shawna beating him down.

Though it was difficult to do it to Barry's mind, even his nose bled a little bit, Matt was able to do it, erased his memories, and implant new memories, but it was a tiring ability to do, and he felt the mental stress on his mind.

Once it was done, Matt pulled his head up, and put the necklace back on.

He turned his head towards Shawna, who looked to be on the verge of crying.

"Peeks, what's going on? I see tears, why?"

"You were right...he left me, he didn't love me..."

Mentalist walked closer, and brought her up to her feet.

"Ooh Peeks, don't worry now. You're with me now, my Peeks. Come to me."

Peekaboo hugged him around his neck, and he hugged her right back. Her eyes watered a little bit, continuing to hold onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry Mentalist, I really am sorry. I should've listened to you, I didn't think that this would happen. He really left me, I didn't...I couldn't even think correctly, it wasn't right, I am sorry, Mentalist, please forgive me."

Matt patted the back of her head, and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry about such things sweetheart, you're my Peeks, you're going to be with me now. You don't have to worry about anything now. You're with me now Peeks. We're a family now Peeks."

Shawna continued to look up at him, and looked depressed, so Matt continued hugging her.

"Mentalist...we're going to be able to be okay, right? You don't hate me?"

Matt shook his head.

"No, come on, lets get going."

"What about him? And the cop?"

Farooq asked as they began walking away, gesturing to the Flash.

"We need him yet, he'll be fine. For now, leave him, and once he's served a purpose, he can die for all I care. And I like Joe, I'm not gonna kill Joe, might kill Iris though, she pisses me off sometimes."

Farooq nodded his head, and together, the three of them left.

* * *

The time had come.

Finally, Hartley, Iris, Bette, and Matt all walked towards an area that was under a bridge. The very fact that it looked like places homeless people would be, didn't exactly thrill Matt, he didn't want to see his sister in a place like that.

Matt had his costume on, Bette was in combat gear, and Hartley even was in his hood as well with his sonic gloves on his hands. Iris wore her usual clothing, but she held Matt's weather gun in her hand. Since she was the only one without a weapon, she decided to take the newly fixed gun.

All four of them walked closely together, like a team.

Matt wanted to tell Caitlin...but, he didn't want to fail her.

If he couldn't get Ronnie, he didn't want to be the reason that she was sad.

So, he kept it to himself, and did what he could to bring her back Ronnie. Even though he knew it was going to hurt him.

"So, Matthew. This is it, according to the data, and the witness reports, people matching Ronnie's, and Jean's descriptions should be here. Are you ready? Even though it is your sister, are you ready to fight her and Ronnie as well?"

Hartley's words sounded like a warning and a worry at the same time.

Matt understood why, even he didn't want to do this right now, he wanted to run away and hide at the prospect of what was happening, and what could happen. Matt didn't want to fight Ronnie, or Jean, but he knew that he would have to if it meant getting his sister back.

"Yeah, I'm ready to fight now, I have to be."

Though Matt didn't want to fight his own sister, he would have to fight her so he could get her back, it was something that he would have to do. But, the thought of it, was distressing to say the least, even though he was going to do his best.

"I'm right beside you Matt, right here to help you."

Matt thanked Bette with a kind smile, then turned towards the underpass of the bridge.

Matt took off his necklace, and he used the ability he used when the fire was burning down the building. Using his powers, he saw beyond what he normally could see by using his psionic energy, and looked.

What he saw, was Ronnie, sat on the ground, and Jean looking around with a wild look on her face.

Matt gritted his teeth as he deactivated the power, putting the necklace back on.

"Okay, they are there. It seems like they don't know we're here. Come on, lets go."

They followed after Matt, who went down the small hill.

Getting to the bottom, Matt saw both Ronnie, and Jean, unaware of his presence, along with the others.

"Ronnie, Jean!"

Ronnie stood up immediately, as a growl escaped Jean's lips. Her feral looking eyes turned towards Matt, and the others stood there ground.

Ronnie stepped forward, placing a hand on the young girls shoulder, pulling her backwards.

"I told you to not follow us again, get out of here, or face the consequences."

"That's my sister, did you think I was going to give up? Ronnie, or Professor Stein, that's you, isn't it?"

Ronnie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't know anything, now leave, or I will be forced to burn you down to ashes."

Ronnie, or Stein in Ronnie's body, threatened Matt but he didn't back down for even a second.

"I'm done with you threatening me. Professor Stein, Ronnie, we're here to help you, both you and Jean. We can help you, we really can. Please, listen to me Professor Stein, we want to help you separate from Ronnie, give both you and Ronnie another chance again, okay?"

"You're lying, you've come to hurt this girl, I wont let you. Burn."

With a cold reply, Matt watched Ronnie's hands burn up, and then thrust his hand forward. A flame sphere shot from his hand, and went towards Matt. Matt stuck his hand out, and raised a barrier, blocking the flames from touching them as Iris held up the gun.

"Eat ice."

Iris shot a blast of ice towards Ronnie.

Before it could touch him, Jean in her feral state, thrusted her hands outwards, blasting winds right towards the ice, clashing against it. Ronnie used this chance to shoot upwards, and flew right towards Matt, who took to the air as well.

"Don't make me fight you Ronnie."

"Sorry, but I can't have you hurting her!"

Ronnie sent a few blasts of fire towards Matt. Matt stuck out his hands and took them blow for blow with his telekinetic energy, destroying both of them on impact, surprising that of Ronnie himself, he didn't expect him to actually be able to match him blow for blow.

"I'm her brother, I know you protected my sister, but she's my sister, I want to have my sister back with me Professor, Ronnie, whoever it is that I am talking to right now. Ronnie, Stein, please don't make me fight you."

Matt pleaded once more.

He didn't want to fight him at all.

But, Ronnie or Stein, didn't listen, summoning fire right to his hands, setting the world ablaze with his powers.

Ronnie sent forth very powerful wave of flames, each one more deadly than the last.

Rather than take them, Matt flew to the side, and avoided all the attacks as Bette took out a marble, and threw it at Ronnie, Matt using his telekinesis to force it right towards Ronnie, combining their powers to make it more effective.

Ronnie tried to fly out of the way, but the marble exploded, causing Ronnie to be flung backwards.

"Have this!"

Matt also sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards Ronnie, knocking him back into the bridge, causing him to hit his head, and fall down to the ground in a daze.

"Ronnie...Ronnie, Ronnie!"

Jean let out a bellowing cry as she swung her arms from side to side, sending blades of winds towards Matt. Matt, using his flying abilities, dodged out of the way of most of them, however at one of them, he wasn't fast enough, receiving a gash to the arm.

"Damn it."

Matt growled as another wind blade went towards him.

"Miss Souci, please keep your eyes on Ronnie Raymond, I will continue thinking of weaknesses that could be exploited, while studying them and seeing what I can do and what you guys can do."

Hartley instructed as Matt flew around the area, avoiding the blasts, as Bette took out a marble, throwing it at a blade of wind that was going to touch Matt, but the marble exploded, dissipating the winds from touching him.

"Don't worry Matt, I got your back."

Matt smiled at Bette as she turned towards Ronnie. He got up, and ignited his hands once again. Bette took out a few marbles, and launched them, using her powers at the same time. Due to that, Ronnie flew around the area, and avoided all of them.

"Stay still!"

Iris turned the ice aspect of the gun of Ronnie, shooting off a beam of ice. Ronnie stuck his hand forward, shooting forth a wave of flames, colliding with the ice. The two had a beam struggle of sorts, Iris seeing that the gun couldn't truly compete with the flaming Ronnie.

"Miss Souci!"

Hartley shouted, as Matt scooped up Iris, just as the beam struggle failed, burning the ground Iris was. At the same time, Bette launched a rock that was on the ground right at Ronnie, exploding it as it touched him, sending him colliding with his chest.

Ronnie let out a cry, as Hartley also sent a wave of sonic waves towards Ronnie, squarely hitting him in the chest, smashing him against the wall, and down onto the ground. Matt winced at the sight of that, but knew it was necessary.

"Ronnie!" Jean let out a sob. "Ronnie! No, Ronnie!"

The girl let out a cry, and waved her hands around, manipulating the winds around her, sending blasts of winds all around them. It was slowly twisting around her, and was growing more, and more wild as it went on.

Matt flew towards the others, raising a barrier to protect them from the heavy winds. Hartley analysed what was going on, and thought of a way for them to get out of it, seeing the winds increasing heavier, and heavier.

"Hartley! W-We have to do something, these winds are powerful!"

Matt complained, seeing the winds increasing. It was creating a tornado around Jean, and that wasn't something that Matt could deal with. The winds were even cutting around the area, cutting deep within the ground, even cutting the bridge.

Hartley placed a hand to his chin, and thought about it deeply.

"That's got to be going at least 200 mph. No, maybe even above 500 mph."

Bette commented, wishing she could do more.

"Bette, can't you detonate it?"

"I can't touch the winds and detonate it. And even if I could, the explosion would be huge, we'd be caught in it, Iris, and I don't think we'd be walking away from that kind of explosion. Not even the gun you're using right now would work, those are some heavy winds….and if I did, I could hurt Jean, and we're trying to not do that."

"We have to do something, if she continues doing that, she's going to end up destroying the bridge, there are a lot of people up there." Iris countered, as she turned to Hartley. "Hartley, do you have a plan or not? We're going to die if this continues."

Hartley waved off Iris, then turned towards Matt.

"Okay. Matthew, I've got it. Using your telekinesis, you have to change the air flow around the winds themselves. Making them go in the opposite direction, and with the ones closest to her body, and them colliding, it will cancel the other out."

"You so dumbed that down for me."

"I did."

"I really appreciate that." Hartley smiled, but Matt frowned. "I've never done anything like that before Hartley, I've never controlled the wind."

"You haven't, yet, but Matthew, you know, telekinesis, is very strong, it can control many things, it's a broad term for different things it can do, your psionic powers have many applications that we haven't seen yet, and this is one of them. Everything is at your fingertips. The winds might be very fine, and a hard substance to control, due to the shifting molecules all of the time. But, you can do this Matthew, I know that you can, so don't think, and just do it."

Matt looked between them, and saw them all nodding.

"I'd have to drop the barrier."

"Do it, we'll get behind that burnt out car."

Bette explained, so Matt nodded his head.

"Then, ready...let's go!"

Matt dropped the barrier, as the winds swept around them. Iris almost fell down to the ground, but Bette grabbed her with her gloves on, and rushed to the car.

Hartley paused, genuinely concerned for Matt, but the boy turned towards Hartley, and smiled.

"Hartley, you said I can do it, and you're usually right, so, let me do this now, just get to safety."

"Got it. I've got confidence in you."

Hartley rushed away, as the winds swept around dangerously.

Matt put his hand forward, and concentrated.

At the same time, blue lights appeared around Matt's hands.

He concentrated, and put as much energy as he could into the control of the wind.

But, it was highly dangerous for him to do this, he didn't even know he could do this.

But, he was putting his best efforts forward, and he was trying his best to control, the winds.

The winds themselves seemed to be picking up speed.

Matt ground his teeth together as he put all of his energy into this.

He didn't waste a single bit, and put it all in front of him, grasping anything he could with his telekinesis…

And that's when he did.

Through share force of will, he used his powers to start bending the winds to his liking, and turned them anti-clockwise, where they were going clockwise with Jean's control.

Matt thrusted his hands to the side, and the winds responded, forcing them to go the opposite direction.

Ronnie, or Stein, looked on at the display, seeing his power, and was shocked to say the least. But, he also felt, something off. The look of pure determination on Matt's face, even when his face was cutting cut from the amount of winds going around, even when they appeared on his body, it wasn't something that Ronnie or Stein were used to seeing.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With a final burst, Matt forced the winds to collide with Jean's, and an explosion of winds erupted, disrupting the air flow, knocking both of them back. Jean's body slammed against the bridges wall, and Matt's body bounced of the burnt out car, and landed on the other side of it.

"Matt!"

Bette was the first to respond, and rushed to the side of him. Hartley, and Iris also went to the side of him, and helped him to his feet.

"Owww..."

"Matthew, are you okay?"

Hartley was concerned, and Matt nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah...I'm okay Hartley, thanks for that, and you saved the day again."

Matt stood up while groaning, and all of them came out of hiding.

They walked towards the down Jean, and Ronnie.

Ronnie looked between them, and then stood up, standing between Jean and them.

"I don't care who you are, you've hurt this girl. She's an innocent, and I cannot for the life of me let you have her."

"She's my sister, and yeah, she's innocent. I don't get why you want to fight me."

"You did this to her in the first place!"

He argued, Matt and the others not knowing what that meant.

"What do you mean? I didn't do this to Jean."

"Yes you did, she was having trouble controlling herself yes but you pushed her past the edge, I saw you with my own eyes. I tried to stop you, but you didn't, and you did this to her. How dare you even call yourself her brother by doing that to her?"

"Doing what?! The first time I saw Jean, was when in that parking lot. Before that, it had been a year since I saw her! I don't know what you think you know, but that's my sister, and I want her back now. I want you both to come with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Ronnie, using his powers, fired two concentrated blasts of fire towards Matt.

Matt went to raise his hands, but before he could, Hartley, and Iris, using their respective weapons, fired a sonic, and ice beam right towards the attacks, blocking them off, and had a double beam struggle, Matt smiling in appreciation.

"Have this!"

Using her chance, Bette took out a marble, and launched it right at Ronnie, blowing him backwards in the chest. Ronnie let out a howl of pain, hitting the wall, and sent him dizzy.

Jean looked on, saw Ronnie getting hurt, and cried.

"Ronnie!"

Jean, in her panting state, swung her arm downwards, and sent a blade of wind at Matt.

"Iris, use the cold aspect of the gun to freeze the air blades she's sending towards Matthew. It should freeze them solid."

Matt went to raise a barrier though he was low on energy to say the least right now, but before it could, on Hartley's instructions, Iris shot a cold wave at the blade of wind, freezing the molecules until it became a solid structure, and it fell down to the ground, shattering the ice.

Jean's feral eyes glared towards Iris, Hartley, and Bette who grimaced.

"Ronnie...Ronnie!"

She thrusted her hands on the ground, where she started to manipulate it.

The ground became like water, and waved around like the ocean. Iris and the others tried to stand on it, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Jean! Jean! Please, stop this now!"

Jean snapped her eyes towards Matt which were bright red, a deranged anguish on her face.

"Sorry Matthew, I have to do this now."

Hartley used this chance to stick out his hands, sending a wave of sonic towards Jean. Jean didn't expect it, and was hit in the side, knocking her down. Hartley saw the pained look on Matt's face when Hartley did that, but Hartley knew that he would have to do it.

Matt walked closer to Jean as she panted.

Due to beating her back, and Ronnie stopping for the moment, Matt knew he could reach her.

He would have to.

He wouldn't lose his sister now.

"Jean...it's me, your brother. Remember Jean? I don't know what happened to you, but you don't have to worry, I am here now. You don't have to worry about anything at all, Jean, I am going to be here for you."

"Ronnie!"

She let out a bellowing cry and went to hit Matt with her fist, but he caught her hand and held it tightly. She went for her other fist, but he caught that and held it to his chest, as Jean looked on with her red eyes.

"Jean, please snap out of it now. Please, I know you're in there. You're my little sister. I know you're in there, somewhere. I know you are, please come back to me now, please come back Jean. I need you, please. Remember, all the times we were together? When I worked so late, that it past one in the morning, and you tried staying awake, but you passed out on the couch, and when you saw me eventually, you whispered "I'm here~" and that always made my day, no matter how long I was working, no matter how tired I was, just hearing your voice, made me continue on. So please, just this once, I want this happy ending, I don't ever get them, but please let you be my happy ending."

Her red eyes wavered slightly, and she looked right towards her.

He could feel it now.

The anger deep within her.

The anger, pain and loss.

He didn't know how it got there, but he knew it was there, so he removed his necklace, and placed his forehead to her own forehead.

By using his powers over emotions, he used it to release the anger, in a similar manner he did with Barry, and Oliver when they were anger induced.

Jean struggled, trying to get away, but Matt wouldn't let her.

He wouldn't let go of her now, he was going to keep her with him, and wouldn't let her go.

She struggled, she tried her best to get away, but she couldn't and Matt released her anger.

Due to releasing her anger and unknowingly breaking through Grodd's mind control, Jean's eyes slowly turned from red, to their natural colour.

As it slipped away, she came to her senses, and looked towards Matt who looked right back at her.

"Jean..."

Jean blinked, her eyes on her elder brother.

"Matt…?"

Matt's smile widened as Jean began crying.

"Jean, it's me! Y-Your brother...y-you remember me..."

"Matt...my brother...y-you came for me...Matt, I'm so sorry...for everything, I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry Matt..."

"Shh now, it's alright, everything is going to be okay from now on, you're here with me now. I'm never letting you go again."

Matt wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

They collapsed to the ground and began crying with one another. Tears like rain fell from their eyes, at the long awaited reunion, holding one another very tightly, and wouldn't let the other go either, they kept their arms around the other.

Hartley, Iris, and Bette all looked on with kind and bright smiles that it was almost unbelievable.

Ronnie looked on, and his eyes, went towards the ground.

Was he wrong in his assumptions?

Even though Jean was feral, and he saw what he saw…

But here they were, holding one another like no tomorrow.

It wasn't like the person who attacked him and her, to make her like this.

It wasn't like that at all.

Ronnie, now knew that Matt wasn't out to hurt Jean.

He wasn't a monster.

He was only trying to be with his sister, and that's what the feeling he got from her as well as Matt himself.

A pair of siblings that didn't want to be separate from one another.

Knowing he could leave Jean with Matt, he strolled backwards, and put his hands to his side, gathering flames.

As if sensing it, Jean stopped hugging Matt, and turned towards Ronnie's body.

"Ronnie! Professor Stein! Please wait, we don't have to run anymore, please! My brother, and his friends can help you, help us! I promise, we'll get help, just please come with me now, okay!? Please Ronnie, Professor, please come with me and us now!"

Ronnie stopped, and looked towards Jean as she shed tears.

"You're with your brother now, stay with him. You were worried about him not accepting you, from where I am standing, no one goes through all of this for someone if they weren't going to accept them. Jean, stay with your brother. Stein was wrong, I knew he wasn't a bad guy."

"Ronnie...that's you isn't it?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Briefly, like this, I can take control. Thank you, Jean. you've made me smile again, thank you Jean. If it wasn't for you, I think I would've stayed buried under Stein, you helped me be me for times, and you have helped me keep myself safe, and you. Thank you Jean. For now, stay with your brother."

"W-Wait, please Ronnie! We can help you too...my brother, and his friends, and myself, we can help you...please..."

Ronnie smiled towards her.

"No, it's better if you stay away Jean, be with your brother, be happy, for me."

Because Ronnie hadn't exerted as nearly enough energy as the others had, Ronnie took to the sky, and flew away.

Jean looked on as Matt went to her side. She turned towards him, and began crying again.

"I-In the end...he flew away..."

"Hey now, don't worry about it, I'm here now, and I'm never letting you go now. Don't worry about him, we'll track him down and now he's not with you, we'll have an easier time capturing him, once we're at full power. We'll save him, I swear to you that we will."

Matt hugged his sister tightly, holding her closer and closer to him, and wouldn't let her go, he had finally got his sister back.

"Bro..."

"Shhh now Jean, everything's okay, I love you Jean."

Jean lightly pulled away, staring at him incredulously, because she knew how difficult it was for him to say it, so to hear it now, made her world.

"I love you too..."

She sank into his body, never letting go.

She wouldn't let go, and she couldn't let go either.

She loved her brother, and while she was scared for Ronnie, she loved that she could be embraced by the man that had cared for her for most of her life.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Whoa, we got quite a bit this time. We got Matt, Iris, Hartley, and Bette (who returned and is gonna be sticking around for a few chapters) vs Ronnie, and Jean. We got Barry vs Shawna with a quick evil Matt, and Blackout assist, and we got the date from Matt and Caitlin, showing...well, they are quite fun drunks, and play prank phone calls on people, but also showed something's that they wouldn't admit if they weren't hammered. We even got more on the Frankie storyline with her powers, and Matt, and Caitlin not wanting her to use her powers, understandably due to the dangers, thought Frankie herself does make a few good points. And now, Jean is back with Matt! After so long, he finally got his sister back after a hard battle! We even delved more into Mentalist, and what he really feels, more to be expanded upon later, though he showed a trick so he can mind control people, given how he could do it.**

 **Next chapter, we're gonna be seeing the siblings combine their powers together for the first time, while fighting Firefly! So, until then!**

 **Also, hope you all had a good Christmas, and hope you have a Happy New Year as well!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! And Happy New Year everyone, hope you all have a great year!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, he saw that Matt's not evil, and does love his sister so much so he thought she'd be safer with him. They do have quite an awesome relationship huh. It is going to be going through a huge progression quite soon. Aah, yeah, they do meet, though it goes...well, we'll see what happens~ But they do become closer by the end of the chapter after Matt assures Frankie.**

 **YeTianshi; Thanks very much! They did have quite the date huh, singing, drinking, screaming down phones, and leaving suggestive messages to people, all in a nights work for these two. She did yeah, she showed that she does love him, and she is confused about her feelings, naturally she's confused about everything that's going on, it isn't a normal situation, but no matter what happens, remember who is endgame here in this story. Well, Sara's dead, Talia isn't known by Barry, the same as Nyssa, and Bette, while he does love her, it isn't the same level as it is for Caitlin, Jean and Frankie, though good Matt loves her just as much, Mentalist would hesitate to hurt Bette if he ever had to, unlike Barry who he would right now. It does begin to explain why he is the way that he is, and is more of a depth character than what's usually shown with him. Well, he might begin remembering some of it as we go on, Joe wont as he's just a normal human, Barry's a different story. Basically, that's how I see it too, and yeah, Matt will care about Frost just as much as Caitlin, it doesn't matter to him, he'll love them both. And yeah, he will accept her, and why, will be seen during season two, I can't reveal much right now, but Earth 2 Killer Frost, and Earth 1 Matt/Mentalist are going to have an, interesting relationship I'd say.**

 **DocSlendy; It is fun to have a fun drunk~**

 **bigfan22; Yeah, it is a little nice bit between them, and shows that they can have fun together, and they got to know one another on a deeper level. Oh, he will eventually find out, and he isn't going to be happy, especially when he finds out Rachael had a hand in it, he's going to be quite pissed off. Well, I can't say much, but it is going to make Caitlin and Matt stronger together, whenever Ronnie comes back onto the scene, it also is a character building moment for Matt too, we'll have that quite soon. And also a Frankie character building too. Mentalist is always fun to write for, he literally just does what he wants, and doesn't care who he hurts, with some rare exceptions. Hmmm, it could do, Mentalist hinted that dark matter messes with his psychic powers, and in the future, we'll learn more about Matt's powers, and why Harrison wants him, too. And thank you very much! Yeah, I did, and I hope you, and all of my fans did as well! Oh, no problem, I love writing these stories.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They are, they are showing their stuff, and we're about to see it in this chapter as well, the full force of Team Psyche. Mentalist is surprisingly a kind guy to people who are loyal to him. It was a fun and nice scene to write between them, growing them as a couple as well. Well, they were drunk and Matt doesn't like Wells, so he'd at least prank call him. She was yeah, and we'll be getting some info on her soon. Yeah, we did get some interesting info on him, and what he really is, and how he really feels, since he was made the way he was made, no wonder he feels evil is the only way to go, especially when people affirm that he is evil, and cruel and such, though he might surprise everyone in the future. And yeah, he did save Matt from a horrible nightmare, or he would be just as messed up. They have yeah, they finally are together, and we'll see more of that in the future. Rachael, is pissed off right now.**

 **Thanatos; Yeah, I wouldn't just put them together in the first chapter or anything, I'd build it up with interactions, it is always fun to do such things. Hehe that would be pretty funny to say the least~ Yeah, that sounds good to me~**

 **guest; Thanks very much! I do actually have a planned chapter for that in the future when he does interact with them, with some interesting results coming up. I could see Jean and Frankie doing it, maybe Hartley and Iris too, though it probably would be his sister and daughter, if it isn't Caitlin herself. That could be pretty cool~ Other members huh, maybe minor members of the Arrowverse, or maybe alternative characters maybe could be fun, like Earth 2 Killer Frost, Deathstorm and so on, I always thought those characters were kinda wasted. I have some ideas for them in the future. Hmmm, how he takes to meeting them...well, I could see him finding HR funny in a way, and Harry, he'd probably be kinda alright with him, and could bond with him about raising a teen daughter. He could do yeah, though I think he probably wouldn't want to once he is out, he'd probably wreck his crap. We will meet his parents in the current storyline, and to mend fences...well, I can't see his Dad doing it, as we'll see in the coming chapters, his Mother...is a different story. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, actually Cisco thought of that too, and is shown here in this chapter.**

 **renegade; Thanks very much! To answer in order. Yeah, I could see Bette doing that in the future for a chapter or two, she'd be a good leader when Matt's not there, and I agree, it would be rather funny to see Hartley take orders from her. I could see Linda joining the team, heck she could even gain her Earth Two counterparts powers, and she would be a good replacement for when Iris leads Team Flash. Yeah, he can see into different timeline's, he'll be able to see, and remember, Flashpoint, along with when Barry runs back in time during ep 15, he'll remember things from there as well. Yeah, we'll see Caitlin fully join Team Psyche, she'll be an invaluable member later on for some of the things they have to do. I could see that, some fun banter, Matt would probably be in control of both teams at that time, due to Barry gone, and Iris only just coming into her own at that time. Oh, Cisco and Hartley will be having some more fun banter between them way before then. Aero huh, that's a cool hero name, though she can control more than wind, she does mainly use that as a means to attack. Those teamup seems pretty cool, though we also have Firestorm too, he can join in somewhere, though for what I have planned for those fights, let's just say Rachael's been busy since the beginning, as we'll soon see. Typhoon huh, that would be quite a cool villain for Matt, he could give Matt quite the run for his money. And thanks very much!**

 **AlphaOmega; They certainly have, kicking butt and everything, and even finding all that out, they do work quite well together. There's some rough bits, but they're getting there. It was fun to write those parts. Yeah, they finally get to be together, after all this time, they finally reunite, which is good for Matt since he's been going through a lot since this began. And she does yeah, and she will here.**

 **Lightwave; They did, and I think Matt deserves this, after pretty much being tortured for nearly a year with his Telepathy, his love life being, quite rocky, and other things, he deserves some happiness in his life. Yeah they are behind him, they fight very well together. They both have good points about it, they both want what's best for the other, but we'll soon see a shift in that dynamic, as Frankie comes into her own. They are yeah, Matt and Caitlin are opening up to the other, have trust in one another, and that will be the thing that keeps them together, among other things.**

 **Neonlight01; Oh he will do soon, right now no, but there's gonna be an event coming up to show what Frankie really can do. They have yeah, they had some rather good fun huh. No, that woman isn't important, and we'll be finding out about her in the future. She did yeah, she came and helped, and kicked some butt! Even Hartley is showing a growth as where before he wouldn't bother, now he's willing to help out. They have yeah, Matt finally got his sister in his life, after all the bad stuff that's happened. I can imagine Rachael not being happy about that. Yeah, we delve more into him and what he's about, and he is quite kind to them, some of them at least, the ones he likes anyway. Yeah, he did, if he didn't exist, then Matt could of easily just ended up being like that.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Siblings**

Matt took Jean back to his place, as the others went their separate ways to rest for the night. Since this was about his sister, the others felt slightly out of place, so they left the pair of siblings be alone together, something Matt loved because, he had his sister back.

He couldn't be more happy.

This was his sister after all, and if he could have her back, then he truly did feel like his life was becoming more complete by the second.

"Everything is so unreal..."

She breathed out, looking around.

"Yeah, new apartment, and a new me. Things changed since you've been gone. Things, about me have changed. My life, has become quite complicated as of late, and it is hard to discern about what has been going on as well. Though, you've been through quite the ordeal as well, haven't you?"

Jean nodded her head with a weirded out expression.

She looked at everything like she had the eyes of a child, so new, so different, so unsure of what to make of it all.

It had been more than a year since she had really been in a home like this.

She could see different pictures around the room. Some of Matt, some of Matt and Caitlin, and some of Matt, Caitlin, and Frankie. Even some of Cisco, and Matt, and Matt and Barry, and some of Iris, and Matt, and even Hartley and Matt together, Bette of course also was in a few pictures of Matt, and a few others, showing many different people that he cared about.

Jean also saw that the last picture they had taken was framed very well. Him, and Jean together, holding one another affectionately.

But, she felt weird.

Because, this was something she hadn't expected.

She lived on the streets, she didn't think that she would ever enter a home again.

She didn't think that she'd ever be with her brother again.

But, he came for her, and he saved her, and now he was with her again, and Matt, couldn't be happier.

"Jean, is everything okay? Tell me, okay?"

Jean paused her body as she looked around, and then her eyes focused on Matt himself.

"Everything is so weird. I've been used to sleeping next to Ronnie, and being with him, and Professor Stein, seeing his face everyday, and now, he's left me behind. Of course, I love seeing you again bro, I love being with you, and I missed you so much..."

"You knew where I was Jean, why didn't you come back to me?"

Jean tipped her head, sitting down on the side of the armchair.

"I, was worried about what I could've done to you." She revealed. "My powers, before I learned to control it, everything I touched, seemed to do things without my authorization. I couldn't, risk the use of my powers on you. I couldn't have that happen to you bro, so I decided to stay away, I thought that it would have been better if you thought I was dead, I didn't want you to ruin your life, looking for me."

The way she spoke that, Matt could, somewhat understand. She didn't want to burden Matt. However, Matt didn't like the fact that she felt the need to protect him like that. He didn't see the need at all, since he wanted to protect her.

Matt folded his arms, sitting on the couch as he gazed at her, his eyes never wavering.

"I'm your elder brother Jean, I took care of you. This past year, has been terrible without you, though good things have also happened. I didn't know if you were alive, or dead. I looked, I searched for you, I never gave up, even when I thought that maybe you were gone...I was lost Jean, I didn't have a hope, I didn't know what hope looked like anymore. You didn't have to hide from me, I would've done anything, gotten you the best doctors, anything to help you. That's part of being an elder brother, protecting their younger siblings. Heck, that goes for us double, triple even, because I've always looked after you Jean, because I love you Jean, my sister."

Jean's eyes became a little wet, and she wiped under her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was scared, and I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know you had powers as well. I honestly didn't know that you had anything like that."

"Yeah...that night, a lot happened, and I was hit by energy, giving me powers like this. For about ten months of it, I had telepathy constantly on, and that fucked with my mind, nearly destroying me, but a few lovely people helped me over it. But, Jean, that's not the point...I was so worried about you, and when I saw you with Ronnie, how did you even get to be with Ronnie?"

"How do you even know Ronnie anyway?"

Jean countered. She didn't think that he would even know Ronnie on a basis to even call him Ronnie, and not something else, it was odd to her at least, that's how she felt about this.

"I asked first. But, as to that, I know someone that knows him, and I've heard stories. So, when I saw you with Ronnie, I was so shocked, and when you attacked me...why did you attack me Jean? Why were you in that state?"

The boy tried to understand.

But, he didn't understand at all. And only she had the answers.

Jean hugged her knees, and thought about what happened.

"Honestly, you came and did this to me."

"I never..."

Jean shook her head.

"I know, but someone, that had your face, came and did something weird with me. It, made me go into that state, it forced out my anger, and pain. I always had to suppress that stuff when we were at home...with our parents."

"Someone with...my face? A shapeshifter?"

"Must be." She revealed sadly. "I knew you'd never attack Ronnie, and myself like that. That's why Ronnie was distrustful of you, because he saw you doing that to me. Or rather, Professor Stein was, and I think Ronnie, understood like me it wasn't you. It was weird though, they came up, and did this, I don't know why they did that though...I mean, it was something...it was scary, but Ronnie looked after me, and so did Professor Stein, they both did...I owe them a lot Matt, I really do. They didn't have to protect me, but they did and kept me safe, even when I was in a feral state."

Matt smiled at the thought of Ronnie and stein protecting Jean. But, it also made him feel torn on the man himself, since he knew that now there was a chance for Ronnie to come back, and he really did help his sister, Matt didn't have the heart to dislike him, even though he wished that he could do some of the time.

"I know Jean, I know. So tell me, how did you meet him anyway?"

Jean knitted her brows together, as she recounted the details of what happened that day…

"I was, strolling the streets. I was walking the streets, and my eyes were red. I couldn't explain it, it felt like I was trapped in a state between death and life. I remember, dying the night after the explosion. I, touched something, my computer, and my powers, activated. The powers I had, made the computer go into an electric kind of shock. It ran through me, and I couldn't even breathe. I tried touching my throat, but it felt, weird. It constricted, and hurt me, I couldn't breathe at all."

"I see...so, the paramedics came..."

Matt was slowly gained some understanding of that night.

"My neighbour found me, I had opened the door somehow, with my hands, twisting the door, and such. It became light as a feather, and I could blow it open like it was the wind itself, so easy to blow over. They resuscitated me, and I became something else. I roamed the streets, in a feral state, like I couldn't even think properly. However, as I did, I found myself, meeting Ronnie."

"Meeting Ronnie huh."

Matt had to wonder what he, and Jean did together when she met up with Ronnie, and Stein.

"Yeah it was completely at random, maybe. I don't know, I can't remember the entire details, but I do remember me meeting them, the pair of them. They were unstable when I met them, but I was as well. He stopped me from attacking him, and held me by the shoulders. Both Ronnie, and Professor Stein looked at me, I knew it was both of them, since they all seemed to show caring faces towards me. I couldn't fight him in the end, and stopped. Since then, I saw Ronnie and Stein struggling, so I did my best to make sure that he was safe as well."

"Haha, my sister, always doing the kindest thing. Though, you still worried me to no end."

Though he spoke like it was some sort of joke, he truly was affected by that, and didn't like the fact that she hadn't come back to him.

That, she didn't want to burden him, it made him feel like he had failed her as an elder brother, something that he didn't want to do, something that, however, he must have done, something that he couldn't even think about properly.

Once finishing, Jean bowed her head.

"That's how it happened. It was pure chance, but he looked at me, and I looked at him, and we...just stayed together. Ronnie said he was there, because that's where he lived at that time. On the streets you see. Partly, I felt like I would have to stay with him so he wouldn't be alone. Professor Stein didn't want to get help, he wouldn't accept it from others, and he kept me around...well, I don't know why. I suppose he was worried about me and all. Even then, we travelled together, and we helped one another, I guess that's also something that I have to deal with, huh. Bro, are you angry at me for not coming to you?"

"You're damn right I am. You worried me sick, you didn't even drop me a message that you were alive. If you had at least done that, then it would've been better. But, you didn't do that Jean, I was scared on what was happening with you."

Matt didn't hold back, Jean lowering her head.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad bro, I just wanted to make you not worry about me. I thought that my own death, might make you move on. You gave up so much for me, so I could have a great life. But, when this happened, and I couldn't control it, it was just another complication, that I didn't want to give you, I didn't want you to feel like you had to go through this as well, I didn't know you had powers so I couldn't predict that."

"We'll see about getting them back, don't worry about it. First of all, my priority is you. I need to make sure you're safe, and healthy, before anything else. That's why, after your shower, or bath, or whatever, we'll go to S.T.A.R Labs and get you checked over, okay?"

Jean curiously stared at him.

"S.T.A.R Labs? We just can't barge into that place."

"We can't no, but we can go in if we need too. I know a few people there, don't worry. We can go, and get you sorted out there, they'll help you out with anything that we need to be helped out on, Jean. You don't have to worry, you're not alone anymore. I'm right with you, you don't even have to worry about anything at all, I am going to be beside you now."

Jean got off the armchair, and walked over.

She bent down towards him, then gave him a hug around his neck, holding him tightly, desperately, and her eyes leaked some tears as well, as his own did, holding right back onto her, and didn't want to let her go either.

* * *

"I just can't believe that she managed to get away from you."

Cisco breathed out, as he, Barry, Caitlin, Frankie (who was waiting for Matt to come back) and Wells sat around in S.T.A.R Labs, discussing what happened with Shawna, and how she was able to get away, and how the cameras, and such went down. Even though it had been a few days, they couldn't work out how it happened.

"Well, I'm sorry but she did...I don't think she'll be all that dangerous. She did keep mentioning a boss of sorts...weird, she kept saying her boss was right, and then, she managed to get away from me. It was weird how she did it though."

"Even then, I wouldn't worry Barry. There's plenty of time, and she isn't a murderer as far as we can tell. Perhaps, she might just go under the radar for a little while, and then we wont be able to even see her again."

Wells said with a slight smile on his face, but he did have to wonder how she did get away, since the way Barry spoke about it, seemed pretty vague, and even he seemed to be unsure of how she managed to get away.

"By the way, Caitlin. Where's Dad anyway?"

Frankie brought up, she hadn't been privy to it all.

She didn't know what was going on with Matt, yet, she had to be curious. He seemed mysterious this morning when he left, and now, he had been gone for most of the day, and that was odd, even for Matt himself.

Sure, he sometimes stayed out when he had to fight crime, but he always checked in when he could.

But now, it was as odd, that he hadn't checked in for a little while, and she was getting worried about her Dad.

"That, I don't know. He said that he had to do something, but he's not even answering my phone calls. Weird, Matthew usually isn't this secretive, yet I don't think he's doing anything bad, I just have a feeling that he's up to something, and I don't know what that is just yet."

Caitlin thought about it, but she couldn't come up with a good conclusion either.

"Weird, Dad didn't usually do things like that, he usually stuck with us, and didn't...weird, Dad usually wasn't so weird like that."

As they were talking, Matt came around the corner, with a new blonde haired girl.

This girl was beautiful, it wasn't hard to say that. Even so, Barry's, and Cisco's mouth dropped to the ground at the beautiful girl. She dressed in a long white dress, and her long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back waved as she walked in the area.

This girl, was Matt's sister, Jean.

"So, this is S.T.A.R Labs? Somehow, I thought that this would be bigger. Seems bigger from the outside anyway."

Jean spoke in awe, as the others just looked on, Caitlin and Frankie knowing fully who this was. Cisco had an idea, but he wasn't fully sure, and then Barry, he didn't know at all, he hadn't met or even seen a picture of Jean before, though he could vaguely remember seeing her back when he fought the Reverse Flash, but he was pretty out of it at that time so he wasn't sure either way. As for Wells, he was truly shocked to see Matt's sister, alive, and well, and looking around happily.

"Yeah, been frequenting this place for a while now. Since last year anyway. Got to know some nerds, and how cute they are, and all that stuff. But, either way, that doesn't matter right now, what does is making sure you're...okay."

He paused, as Cisco stood up, enamoured by her beauty, shaking her hand vigorously, she looked a little spaced out with him doing something of that nature, she wasn't used to people doing things like that to her again honestly.

"M-M-My name is Cisco! C-Call me Cisco! Y-You're very pretty with long blonde hair..." Cisco saw Matt's eyes on him dangerously. "A-Ah! That is to say, I mean...if it is okay, she's pretty...but, aren't you with Caitlin Matt…?" Matt rolled his eyes, Cisco giving off a few tears. "I'm scared, please don't hurt me, and don't tell Bette either, she might explode me or something else like that."

Jean tilted her head to the side, looking at their connected hands.

"Cisco...that's a nice name. And thank you...the last man to compliment me was either a young hot guy with I wanna say a fun personality, or an old married guy that was my former Professor, not really sure which one it was, so thanks for the compliment Cisco~" Jean's head turned towards Matt. "Is he the Flash?"

Barry's mouth once again dropped at the added shock that Matt told this random girl that the Flash was with S.T.A.R Labs.

"No, it's that guy there, Barry Allen."

Barry's face turned to a mortified look, like life was going to be lost because Matt just revealed his secret.

"Matt! W-What the hell?! Y-You can't just tell anyone my secret!"

Matt chuckled, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder.

"This girl isn't just anyone. Barry, everyone. This is my sister, Jean Stone."

""Sister!?""

Cisco, and Barry let out shocked gasps, as Frankie's eyes took a noticeable dive.

The thought of Matt having, his sister back, Frankie wondered what her place would be in his life now it wasn't something that she wanted to talk about.

"Yup, my sister! She's my sister, and she's back, tests...I'd like tests run on her, she needs them."

"Bro, you're overprotective. I don't need any tests done on me."

Jean let out a whine, as Matt bonked her on the head.

"You were out there for a year, I don't know what happened to you, I wanna make sure your powers are in check."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'm fine, mostly. I just...feel, weird, and all. Things have changed, you know some young hot nerds, you've got powers, you know Flash which is awesome." She looked towards Barry, and waved. "Love your work by the way, been keeping up with the news on the Flash, on a girls website, I believe her name is Iris. She's got some cool stuff on her blog, happened to find it due to searching for...well, powered people, and all, she really writes passionately about you. If I didn't know any better, it sounds like she has a crush on you or something."

Jean admitted casually, something Barry actually liked to hear. Even if he was trying to get over her.

"O-Oh, so you've been reading Iris' blog huh..."

Jean nodded at Barry's question, and moved closer towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Barry. It is a pleasure to meet the Flash."

Jean made a cute face as well as placing her fingers into a heart shape.

"Y-You're beautiful..."

Stammering out like he was enchanted by her, Barry's eyes went up and down Jean, she looked bashful, he was awe-struck by her beauty.

"What did you just say Barry?"

Under the harsh eyes of Matt, Barry fixed his position.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you...h-how, are you here...I thought you were gone…?"

Jean nodded, as she looked around at the others, Frankie still having her eyes on the floor.

"Well, long story short, I lived on the streets for a little while with Ronnie." Caitlin's eyes went down as Cisco's ears perked, as did Wells', and Barry's. "We, had problems. He's like a walking nuke, and everything I touch, seems to do weird things. We think, we believed that my powers are to manipulate molecules of everything that I can touch. It's weird, my powers are weird, and everything is weird...wait, I heard before, Matt, you're not dating Rachael anymore?"

"No, I have a...new girlfriend."

Jean dropped to her knees, and put her hands in the air, rejoicing.

"Yes! A million times yes! Damn, finally the bitch is gone!" Matt chuckled as she stood up. "Too bad though, I would've loved to use my powers on her. Bitch, really is a horrible person. So, Matt, who's your girlfriend~? Is it Barry~? I think you'd make a cute couple. Or, it could be that glasses wearing guy from before, I thought you and he looked adorable together."

Barry showed a disgusted face, as Matt rolled his eyes.

"No, it's Caitlin, that girl there. I said girlfriend, not boyfriend, I don't want a boyfriend at all, never ever, and rather than Barry, I think Hartley would probably be the main choice since he has a thing for me and all, though that's never gonna happen, makes me feel a little bad actually that he wont have a chance with me huh, maybe someone like me can be with him or something. But yeah, my girlfriend, is Caitlin Snow, she's adorable, and I care much about her."

Matt pointed towards the girl as she stood forward. Frankie looked between them, unsure of what to say, she didn't even know if she should make herself known or not right now.

"It's of course lovely to meet you, Jean. I'm Caitlin Snow, and I am, dating your brother...never thought I would have to say that hehe..."

Caitlin felt nervous, and astonished at the same time.

Jean just grinned.

"Ah, yeah, it is lovely to meet you too...damn, you're cute. I can see why Matt likes you. He's always liked brainy girls...makes me wonder why you were with Rachael, bro?" Matt shrugged as Jean leaned forward, noticing Frankie. "So, who is this treasure anyway? She's adorable, I love the pink in the hair by the way, I thought about going pink once but stopped myself." She looked towards Wells, showing a slight disdain due to what Matt had told her, and she also sensed something off about him as well, and she didn't like it for even a second. "Can I presume he's the father?"

Wells looked at Frankie, who looked at the ground shyly.

"Ah...I am actually."

Matt admitted sheepishly, Jean being astonished by the revelation.

"Ugh...what? You do realize it doesn't work like that, right bro? I mean, when the hell did you have her? When you were ten?"

"I adopted her you moron. You know, for someone who had five major's in school, you do make some dumb words come out of that hole in your face. Seriously? You thought that I fathered Frankie? For one, we look almost nothing alike! And, the fact that she's in her teens, I wouldn't of been able to get anyone pregnant at that age so I could have a child, it just doesn't work like that Jean."

Jean stuck out her tongue in an excited manner.

"Sorry, I didn't think. You do know, I was recently mad and living on the streets, you have to forgive me for not getting everything back right away."

"Hey, I turned into a psychopath that tried to butcher everyone in this room, so no drama there from me."

Barry and Cisco chuckled awkwardly, as they remembered things of that nature, and what Matt did when he was Mentalist.

Caitlin however wanted some answers, she needed some answers, and moved closer.

"If, you don't mind me asking, how did you and, Matthew meet one another again?"

"Oh...erm, I don't know~ He found me~"

She replied with a slight giggle, something Cisco, and Barry found to be adorable.

"Right, I found her. Hartley, Bette, and I looked for her." He left out Iris for obvious reasons. "We found out what happened to Ronnie, as well. He, merged with Professor Stein the night of the explosion, and now Ronnie's body is mostly controlled by Professor Stein. Hartley filled us in, and we looked for the pair of them, and found them by extrapolating sightings of the pair, and then we had a fight, which wasn't fun, I managed to control the flow of wind with my powers, and also cut off the anger that was controlling Jean here. Ronnie though flew away before we could really speak to him, and we were all tired so we couldn't follow him."

As she listened to what he said, Caitlin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Not because he found his sister, but something else.

"Matthew, I want to talk to you outside please."

"Ah Cait..."

"Please."

She directed, so he walked out of the labs, Caitlin following as Jean giggled awkwardly.

"She seems pleasant and terrifying at the same time, how very scary indeed, I don't think that I like this kind of thing honestly, how scary she can be...at least she isn't Rachael, but yeah, terrifying with those icy eyes she has."

"You have no idea…"

Barry sighed out, wondering what was going to happen between the two of them.

"Can I have a hug please?"

Cisco brought up, but didn't wait for Jean's reply, and hugged her again.

"O-Oh, I think you already are...there, there my boy, there, there."

Though she felt awkward about it, she patted the back of Cisco's head.

Once breaking the hug with Cisco, Barry moved forward coyly.

"You too?" Barry showed a sheepish face. "Okay come on then." Barry gave Jean a hug, and she felt his body vibrating. "O-Oh wow, that's some vibrations you've got going on. Feels pretty good."

"Haha, I wouldn't fall for her Barry, remember, she has Matt for a brother, and Mentalist."

"What's a Mentalist?"

Cisco chuckled awkwardly, and didn't know how to respond, neither did Barry or Harrison.

* * *

Making it around the corner, Caitlin stood standoffish towards Matt, who stared right back at her, unsure of what he was supposed to say or even do at this point. The way that she looked at him, was the look of betrayal, and dishonesty.

"Matthew, I can't believe you did this without telling me."

She sounded stern, and on point as well.

Matt however folded his arms.

"I did what I thought would make you and myself happy. I went looking for my sister. And I found her."

"Yes, you did, but you didn't inform me that you were doing that."

"I didn't know that I had to."

He countered as Caitlin sharpened her eyes.

"You do when it is stuff like this. You went looking for Ronnie, who last time almost cooked you alive, and your sister, who almost buried you under a lot of rubble. It was highly dangerous, why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide this from me?"

Matt didn't know why she was angry, if anything, he thought that she would be rather happy about this.

"Because I knew you'd be against it." He spoke gently, trying to quell her anger. "Cait, I don't understand why you're mad, my sister is back, and now there's a real chance that Ronnie can come back. Why aren't you more excited?"

"Because...I was worried for you, that's why. When I saw your sister, I knew you had gone to find them, and if I had known beforehand, then I would've stopped you because, it's too dangerous. The pair of them together, is a very scary combination."

She seemed to be holding something back as she said that.

Something, wasn't right.

It was like, she wasn't being truthful about something, and Matt didn't know what that was either.

"Hey, I do have superpowers as well Caitlin, remember? My powers, can fight people too, and I had Bette, and Hartley with me, along with Iris, we all went to get them. I wasn't alone, they all fought with me against them. I recovered my sister, and now, we'll be able to get Ronnie back."

Caitlin thought about what he said, and did realize how unreasonable she sounded, and bowed her head.

"Matthew...I know, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You're doing the right thing and I didn't have a right to speak to you like that...I should know that, but a part of me, doesn't want you to do the right thing Matthew. Part of me doesn't want to lose you...no, all of me doesn't want to lose you."

"But, you want Ronnie, back, right?"

She lowered her eyes, and thought about that and what that meant, and what it could mean for her, and Matt, and what it meant for her, and Ronnie. But, as she thought, more of Matt was in her mind than Ronnie, which surprised her honestly, she thought that it would be opposite, and maybe a year ago, it would have been, but now, Matt took priority in her mind, not that she had fallen out of love with Ronnie, but Matt was...she loved him, and that's all she knew, and now with the prospect of Ronnie returning, she didn't know how to say it to Matt, that she loved him. Something, some fear held her back from saying it, yet, she wanted to desperately.

"...I don't want him to be hurt anyway."

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve that. We'll get him back Cait..."

"What about us though?"

"Well...I don't really know, all I know is that, I'm gonna cherish all the time we have with one another."

Caitlin loved his attitude sometimes, and this was one of them, the way he spoke, and the way his words touched her.

"Yeah, I cherish it too, and I'm sorry..."

"Hey, no drama. Not everyone is happy one hundred percent of the time, and I will admit that I did hide it from you, I shouldn't have, even knowing you'd be against it. Next time I wont, unless it is really important and benefits everyone else."

"Well...actually, I kinda love that answer, truthful."

"Hehe, I know, I'm Mr Truthteller...besides that incident."

Caitlin giggled, giving him a kiss on the lips, and pulled closer.

"I am happy for you, for your sister coming back to you."

"Me too."

Matt smiled, pulling away and walked towards the Cortex, Caitlin holding onto his hand.

Making it there, she walked towards Jean, and offered her a smile.

"We should perform some tests on you. Just to make sure that you haven't, contracted anything, or your powers aren't unstable, or anything of that nature. Could you follow me please?"

"Sure, I don't mind, please lead the way, Dr Snow."

Jean followed after Caitlin, as Cisco, and Wells went with them as well to run some tests on Jean. Even Frankie followed, being genuinely curious as to this girl, and what she was going to be for Matt himself, and what he, and she were now that his sister was back.

Barry moved closer to Matt, and gained a smile.

"So you got your sister back then. You must be really happy."

Matt was happy, but also, he had something to be upset about.

"Yeah, that's all I've ever wanted, I managed to get her back with me. She's back with me now, and I am happy that she's back. I didn't account of her for being a Meta, but beyond that, yeah I am pretty much on a high cloud right now, and don't want to come off."

"Yeah...she also mentioned that she was, with Caitlin's ex fiancée, right?"

"She was yeah..."

Matt had a forlorn expression, something that he wouldn't casually admit to other people either.

"How are you holding up about that?"

"I'm...alright I guess. Just the thought of it...Jean and Ronnie together...well, she might not say it, but I think that..."

"Say, can I ask something? Jean, she was talking about you, and her, and that she was raised by you and all."

"Hmmm? What about it?"

"Oh, it's just...how did you do it? I mean, when I was that age, I could hardly look after myself, I couldn't look after someone else."

Matt began chuckling, folding his arms.

"Truthfully, there were days, I didn't think I'd make it. It was rather hard, I didn't finish school, I had to drop out after a while, good thing I...had enough know how to get by, plus it helps to have hacking skills. Well, I did it in the end."

"What about...your parents? Did they never help...?"

Matt lowered his eyes.

"My Mother deserted us after my brother died, and my Father was a sadist. Well, they both were. The only thing that interested them was money, experiments, and torture techniques. Like, let's say, your Dad. He was loving, kind and when you were hurt, he'd comfort you, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, my Dad didn't do that. When I was hurt, he'd laugh, he found my pain funny. He was brilliant, so smart, he could give Wells a run for his money I bet, so could my Mom. But, in their downtime, or when things went wrong even a little bit, somehow it was my fault, and my sisters, as well as my elder brothers, and they'd turn their anger, or just enjoyment out on us. The worst thing was, they were so respected, and had pull, so even if I told someone, even the police, I'd be called a liar, and then my Dad...well, let's say he didn't take kindly to me speaking the truth, so I didn't, no one believed me anyway and I didn't want that for Jean, so I took her away from that, and used some of my hacking skills to get us by, along with working a lot."

"Damn..."

Barry didn't know what to say, and he had to admit that he felt more respect for him now, more than ever before.

Matt turned towards the door, and began walking towards it.

"Matt...about Ronnie coming back, and Caitlin and all..."

"I'm okay Barry, really."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

He lied, and even Barry knew it was a lie.

They both knew it was, but neither could speak the truth, neither wanted to admit the truth to the other. Barry felt sorry for Matt, knowing that he was about to lose someone that he cared for, maybe even loved.

As Matt walked towards the door, his eyes flashed red, and a sneer appeared on his lips.

"...Maybe I should go and kill Ronnie, that would solve everyone's problem, no need for a fireman around, just take him out, solve my problems hahaha..."

He whispered darkly and though good Matt wouldn't hurt Ronnie, evil Matt definitely would hurt Ronnie if he had half the chance, but Barry didn't know what he said.

"Sorry? Did you say something?"

Matt's eyes changed to blue once more, and turned to Barry.

"Sorry? Did you say something Barry?"

"Oh, nothing, I thought you said something?"

"No, nothing at all. I don't think so."

Matt offered a smile, then left the room.

* * *

Sometime later, Jean had tests run on her, and it made everyone seem surprised. Matt himself looked on as Frankie shuffled her feet, trying to think of why she seemed to be acting a little off all of a sudden.

"For someone who's lived on the streets for about a year, you seem to be well fed, in acceptable weight, and all around heathy condition. Your cells, are stable, and your powers, seem to be quite stabilized as well. It's amazing, how did you stabilize your powers like this anyway? It doesn't seem to be all naturally based. I'm detecting a hint of a drug in your system that I haven't come across before, I am quite...dazzled I guess would be the right word."

"Hehe, thanks Dr Snow~ I tried my best. I didn't know everything, but I, and Professor Stein did our best to make sure my powers are stable, and it seems like they have been as well, it isn't that bad, is it? Because my hands did weird things, I had to make something to make myself be less dangerous. Though with time, it takes less doses, and I am able to control my powers more easily."

Caitlin shook her head, as she went over the results.

"You seem healthy, in tip top shape. Fortunately, I am used to handling your families DNA." Jean gave her a questioning look. "Matthew, I usually...that was supposed to be a joke somewhere."

Jean giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah...I get it, I think. So, everything's good? I don't need to be here any longer, do I?"

"It seems to be yes." Caitlin smiled out, as Matt turned his eyes downwards. "Something wrong Matthew?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I'm just glad my sister, is alright."

She didn't accept that, she knew something was off, and she didn't know what it was either.

"So, I've been going over some of your mentioned abilities. You say you have the ability to alter molecules?"

Cisco brought up, Jean shrugging.

"That's what I believe yeah. I can't change things around, like I couldn't make glass gold or something. But, I can alter it by making a car as light as a feather, or shift the ground around to make it a little more like, liquid like, but not turning it into liquid itself. I can also made a, lets say stick, as sharp as a sword, and such things like that. I can even affect the winds in the air, and direct them forward into blasts or fly with them I suppose."

"Awesome! Do you have a name yet?"

Cisco prodded, as Barry, and the others slapped themselves in the head.

Jean tilted her head to the side.

"My name…? Erm, did you not hear when I said my name was Jean?"

"No! Your hero name! You know the name you want to take on for when and if you become a superhero?"

Jean blinked at the sight of Cisco's face, it was scary to her.

"Oh...erm, well, I haven't even thought about it before. I don't even know what I would be called..."

Cisco grabbed her hands, and held them tightly, shaking with glee.

"How about I come up with your name?! Just thinking about a brother sister crime fighting duo! Yeah, that would be freaking cool! So, can I please come up with your superhero name?! I'd love you forever if you did that!"

As Cisco said that, Frankie's eyes harshly shot towards Jean but she didn't notice.

"Fighting duo…? We'd be a duo huh. And a name for myself...erm...bro…?"

Jean didn't know what to say, she hadn't come across someone like Cisco before.

Matt sighed deeply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, I don't know, maybe it would be good. He came up with my name for me."

"Ah...oh, okay, I suppose so then. Please...name me Mr Cisco."

"Yes! And just call me Cisco!" Cisco pumped his fist upwards happily. "Then, I'll get to work right away on the name! Something cool, like...hmmm, I will think of something, don't worry about it, I will do something about this name that you don't have, you'll soon be able to say you have an awesome superhero name, and costume too. Hug time!"

Jean really didn't know what she had gotten herself into as Cisco hugged her, making her feel complicated.

But then Cisco stopped when Matt's eyes fell upon him.

Matt then noticed Frankie was being unusually quiet.

No, it was more than that. She was being unusually distant.

Something that he didn't like at all.

"Frankie, is something going wrong?"

"...No, I'm okay. Anyway, Dad, can I go to Michelle's tonight?"

At the sudden question, Matt blinked.

"Well...don't you want to spend time with your newly found Aunt? She's your Aunt as well, Frankie. Don't you wanna spend time with her?"

Frankie turned her eyes towards Jean, and her eyes turned Magenta.

"O-Oh, her eyes are pinky...why are her eyes doing that?"

Jean backed away as Frankie glared right at Jean. The others in the room slowly backed away as metal objects began shaking around.

"Frankie, sweetheart..."

Matt tried to get close, but Frankie's eyes shot at Matt.

"She's back now, why would you even need me? Stop pretending you ever needed me."

Frankie spoke rather distastefully, returning her glare towards Jean.

"Oh erm...please calm down sweetness..."

Jean pleaded, but Frankie's eyes burned Magenta.

"It was better when you weren't around. Why didn't you stay gone homewrecker?"

Jean lowered her eyes as Matt snapped his eyes on her.

"Frankie, don't say such things."

Matt didn't want to raise his voice, he wouldn't do that to her, but he was slightly disappointed that she said that, but understood it was her darker side not his usual Frankie.

When Frankie didn't answer, Matt walked ever closer.

"Frankie, sweetheart, please, calm down now, okay? And I'm not pretending about anything. Now sweetheart, please calm down..." Matt moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder as her eyes snapped back to their normal colour. "Frankie, it's alright, I'm here now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing..."

"Frankie, you can't kid a kidder. Tell me, what's going on? Please."

"It's nothing Dad, so can I go to Michelle's please? You can...spend time with your sister, I just want to be with my friend right now..."

Matt furrowed his eyes and quickly glanced at Caitlin who shrugged her shoulders.

He then turned towards Jean, who shook her head.

"It's alright with me, if she wants to."

Matt nodded with a thankful smile.

"Then I'll call Michelle's parents to see if it is okay, and then go from there, alright? I'll take you soon-"

"No, I want Barry to take me. You're too busy with your sister."

"I'm never too busy for you Frankie. Sister or not, I'm your father."

He tried to convey that to her, but she walked towards Barry and stood defiantly.

Matt looked towards Barry with a strained smile.

"Do you mind?"

"A-Ah not at all."

"Thank you, I'll call Michelle's parents now."

Matt made the call, and waited.

He then spoke with them briefly, setting it up, and smiled gracefully.

"Okay, it's all done Frankie."

"Cool, ready Barry?"

Barry nodded, picking her up.

"Ready."

Using his superspeed, Barry rushed Frankie out of there, as Jean chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't think she likes me."

"That's not true, don't say such things." Matt glossed over, not wanting Jean to feel uncomfortable. "She's just emotional, I'll talk with her when she's calmed down."

Jean knew the truth though, she knew that Frankie didn't like her, and Matt was just being kind, even then it did make her feel a little complex on the matter.

* * *

That night, Matt laid in his bed, as Caitlin laid beside him. One of his hand held onto his own, as her head laid on his chest, she wasn't going to give up this anytime soon, she really did find comfort laying on his chest like this.

"Matthew, before...when I said what I said, I wasn't trying to downplay your sisters return. I really am happy for you, I know how much you've wanted this, and I am so pleased that you have her back with you."

Matt turned towards her, a smile on his lips, thoroughly enjoying the woman beside him.

"Yeah, thanks Cait. And I know."

She laid her lips against his chest, then leaned up his body, and caught his lips briefly, before hugging his head to her chest.

"Also, Matthew, I admire you. You said you were going to bring her back, and you did. You never let her down, your sister that is."

"That's why I'm bringing Ronnie back Cait, I'm not letting you down either. Don't you remember what I said?"

"What time baby?"

She echoed back, kissing the top of his head.

"When Kyle poisoned me, and tried to gas me to death?"

Caitlin attempted to remember what he said that time.

So, Matt filled in the blanks.

"I said, I'll make it better, because I want to see your smile, for me. That's why, I want to see you smile Caitlin. Just like I am right now, because my sister is back, I want you to experience that same happiness that I am doing right now."

"Matthew, I am happy, with you. And Ronnie returning, of course I'd love that Matthew. But you know, the way you're doing this for me, it makes me smile already, to know you're willing to do all of this for me, it's...amazing Matthew."

"It's not anything-"

"It is special. I've never been treated with such kindness before. Matthew, no matter what happens in the future, I'm always going to be here for you. You've been here for me in ways that I didn't expect, things I didn't count on, but here you are, still trying to make me smile. And it makes me happy that you're doing that with me now, thank you Matthew. You've made me happy."

Matt smiled as he looked up towards her. She smiled down at him, running a finger over his face softly.

"You really have made me smile Cait, you really do make me smile, thanks Cait."

Caitlin shook her head, giving off a dazzling smile.

"No problem Matthew. And yes, with your sister back, I am happy for you. I know it sounded like I wasn't before, but I am happy for you, I really am. This was what you wanted, and I can see it in your eyes, how much happier you are."

"Yeah, I've got my sister back...but, I would like to study why she was, affected by such a thing."

"Maybe it was due to chemicals in her brain. I've taken some blood samples, and done a brain scan as well. We'll find out why and how this happened. Don't worry about it, you know?"

Matt nodded, as he snuggled against her chest, something she giggled at, holding him even closer than normal.

"I know you will baby, I know. But you know with Frankie, she really said some hurtful things to Jean...do you think I should ground her? I don't like doing that but she did hurt Jean's feelings...but, I don't want to because of the past she's had, I felt like there was a deeper reason why she said it other than just saying it to be hurtful."

Caitlin brought his head from her chest, and peered into his eyes as her head tilted to the side.

"Matthew, you're her father, I'm sure whatever choice you think is best, is the right way to go."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Though, don't forget Cait, you're a very big part of Frankie's life...you're always going to be, right? Even if...things happen, you'll still be there for Frankie, right?"

"Yeah, I will be, don't worry about that, Frankie is just as important to me as you, and Ronnie are. I'll always be here for her."

"Good, because I can't deal with women's stuff. Menstrual cycles go over my head."

Caitlin began giggling as she held him tightly, repeatedly kissing his lips.

"I think most men would be like that. Don't worry, I've got your back there."

"Thanks babe."

Caitlin and Matt settled down on the bed, with her head on his chest.

She soaked up the goodness of his closeness, and wondered, how long it was going to last?

She had thoughts running through her mind about Matt, and what could happen in the future with him, and Ronnie. He was so determined to get Ronnie back, yet she wasn't sure if she wanted Ronnie anymore.

She loved Ronnie, but she also fell in love with Matt.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

When she heard that he was snoring, she looked up towards him, and smiled.

"Why can't I tell you that I love you…? Do you love me Matthew? This is so difficult, I'm in love with two men...and I don't know what do...no, maybe I already know Matthew, I only see you...please tell me you love me too….because I don't know if you do or not...I love you..."

She laid her lips on his slowly raising, and falling chest, then laid her head there. She smiled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep on the young mans chest, loving the feeling of his bare chest on her skin, it always brought her comfort.

* * *

The next day, Matt and Jean walked into Matt's hideout to see Hartley, Iris, and Bette stood or sat there in the room. Iris seemed to be writing a report, Bette was playing a game on a computer, and Hartley seemed to be looking over something.

"So, this is your little hideout huh."

Jean looked around, impressed.

"Yeah, this is my hideaway, and my team. Speaking of, team, is there anything going on?"

"Actually, there has been a development in the Firefly case."

Iris brought up, as Jean looked on, slightly clueless.

Matt sat down as Hartley came up to a large monitor, tapping the screen, and showed different locations.

"We've been searching the places this individual appeared, and have been discovering what he has been searching for. It seems, like there's going to be other places that he could hit, because it seems like he is looking for, different things that can...make a bomb."

"A bomb?" Matt brought up. "How big of a bomb?"

"It will level this city if he is able to make it. He's missing, as far as I can tell, some components."

"Damn, a bomb to level the city, it can't be. Why would he do this?"

Bette brought up, wanting some answers.

"I don't know yet, besides the obvious."

"He's a psychopath?"

Matt finished after Hartley, who nodded his head.

Jean looked on between all of them, wondering what was going to happen.

"Seems like it. He is or was after my parents, so we should probably start there. They didn't reveal much last time, but we need some answers, on why he is doing this, and what he could want with destroying the city."

"What if he doesn't want anything, other than the destruction of the city?"

Jean brought up sitting down near Matt.

"That's a very good question. Is he the average run of the mill psycho, or is he something else entirely? We cannot be sure. All we do know is that he loves seeing things go up in flames, and if that is the case, then a city burning, is what he would desire, wouldn't it?"

Matt had to agree with what Hartley was saying, and so did Jean, and the others.

"Okay, so we have to find this bomb, or discover the last components...are you sure that it is a bomb Hartley?"

"I believe so, the yield of it is something I couldn't even calculate off the top of my head. He does understand his bombs. From what I can tell, from the items that have already been stolen, it is close to being built, it isn't an average type of bomb either, it is something that could burn...and I'm sorry Matthew, not even you would be able to contain it."

Matt sighed out, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

"We can't let him use this device. We've got to find out where he is, right now, before he uses this bomb thing."

"Exactly. That's why, we need more information on this man, we need to go and see my parents."

"Are you sure Hartley? After everything that went down...are you sure?"

Matt was concerned for the young man, remembering what happened last time.

"Yes, I also need the specifics, just in case."

"Hey, if it is bomb disarm, leave it to me, that was my profession."

Bette brought up, reminding them of that little fact.

"Right, but we also have to be under the assumption that something else could go down. Ted..."

"Firefly."

Iris added to Hartley's words.

"Fine, Firefly then, isn't stupid, he wouldn't want his grand extreme skills to be ruined. He wouldn't want his bombs to be stopped."

"So, we're talking security measures, then?"

Matt spoke in a finality, as Hartley inclined his head.

"I do believe so yes."

"Okay then, we should pay a visit to your parents Hartley. Iris, Bette, try and find out any locations that Ted...eeh, Firefly might frequent, if he does, then maybe we can get to him before this all goes down."

"Right, I'm on it."

"Me too."

Iris, and Bette went towards the computers, as Jean looked on happily.

"My, big bro, you've got things going down, haven't you?"

Matt nodded with a kind smile.

"Wanna come with us Jean?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Then lets get going!"

Matt, Hartley, and Jean then left the area, leaving Bette, and Iris alone to do what they need to do.

* * *

While that was gone down, Frankie, and Cisco stood in a room of S.T.A.R Labs, and while he didn't want to do this, mostly because he was frightened of what Caitlin and Matt might do to him, Frankie, he couldn't deny her, and ended up helping her with her problems, mainly the fact that she would want to train with her powers.

"Okay, okay, okay..."

Cisco let out nervously, showing a face that even Frankie knew to be that of fear.

"Cisco, you're not frightened, are you?"

"W-Well, your Dad is very scary. And Caitlin is, well she has that icy Killer Frost stare that could freeze eyeballs, and I feel like she would be coming for me, and I don't want Killer Frost after me, nor Mentalist either, they are scary Frankie!"

Frankie stuck out her bottom lip, showing a pout like Matt.

Cisco was surprised that she could show such a face, and it made him feel weird inside. She was a cute young girl, it really was something that Cisco, couldn't fight against, so he threw his head back, and released a large sighing sound.

"Alright fine! Okay, I'll do it then!"

Frankie was glad that she could use that trick she learned from Matt to manipulate people, especially if she could do it like that.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you are helping me with this."

"Yeah, yeah." He released a breath of sadness, but shook it off and turned happy again. "Okay, so we're gonna be going over some results of the tests that I have done, and you know, your powers, I love your powers, I wanna say that right now." Frankie smiled as Cisco continued. "You see, you don't only have magnetism, but you can control electromagnetism..."

"Yes, that's right, Dad and I once used our powers together. I used my powers to get into the computer, using that, and then he used his telepathy to download the information right into his mind, and quickly go over it."

Cisco blinked at that, he didn't know about that.

"Wow, amazing…b-but yeah, that's a cool application. There's also the fact that with time, you could even use that power to disrupt electrics from working, or perhaps you know it as EMP? Say, a guided missile is coming for you, you could use your powers to knock it off course. And then maybe you could also use a magnetic blast, like your Dad's telekinetic blast, to force your enemies back away from you. I'm pretty sure you could also sense metal, is that right?"

"W-Well, I do know where metal objects are yeah even without seeing them..."

"Mental sensing, or perhaps ferromagnetic sensing would be the right way to say it. It's pretty cool. There's also something else you could do, that can show you to be quite like your Dad."

Frankie's eyes lit up happily.

"L-Like what?"

Seeing the excitement on her face, Cisco couldn't hold it back any longer.

"You see Frankie, like your Dad, you can also fly but in different ways. By using your powers, you can push yourself off the ground with magnetism, and achieve the ability of flight."

"Oh...I don't know how to do that though."

"Well, that's okay. Here, put these on, and this too."

Cisco gave her some metal boots, and also some metal bracelets.

Frankie walked closer, taking he bracelet, and put them on, and then she put on the metal toed boots, and then Cisco looked towards her, nodding his head.

"By controlling the metal in these, it will help you achieve flight. Your father uses his body to lift himself upwards, and propel himself through the air. Friction, and other things aren't a factor due to a telekinetic aura that naturally wraps around his body when he flies, and I believe that you could also achieve the same thing, by using your powers to create a magnetic field. First of all though, try it out, and lets see what's going on, kay?"

Frankie nodded, and though she understood it, she was nervous.

Even then, she did what she could, and used her powers over metal to move the boots and the bracelets. Using her powers, she lifted up her body, and looked around as Cisco's face turns upwards in delight.

"Yahoo baby! There you go Frankie, you're flying!"

"I'm flying like Dad can! Awesome! Cisco, you're amazing!"

Cisco scratches the back of his head shyly.

"W-Well, you're the one doing it, not me."

"But still, you're really helping me fly, this is cool! Yahoo!"

Frankie flew around the area as Cisco watched on happily, seeing the pure joy on her face, was exciting in of its own, he was so happy for her, and the way that she smiled, made everything about fear just melt away.

* * *

When arriving at Rathaway Industries, Matt could tell that Hartley was nervous, and while he hid it very well, but Matt could see that something was going to go down, due to the way that Hartley was holding himself like he was.

"So, Hartley, your parents own this company huh."

"Yes, recently I tried attacking here. Though they don't know it was me. Even then, it feels like I am coming home to be grounded. How odd, when I am in my twenties, isn't it Matthew?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll get the info from your parents now."

Matt smiled out, so Hartley, walked forward with the other two together.

They got into the building, and went straight for the CEO's office. This time, it wasn't that difficult to get in since they had called ahead, and made sure that they had appointments, something that they had help with via Joe, who didn't know what else was going down.

Once getting there, Hartley inhaled a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

They all waited for the reply, and then it came for a few seconds later.

[Please enter.]

Jean and Matt looked on as the door opened by Hartley's hand.

Hartley walked into the room, to see the disapproving looks that of his parents. Matt clearly didn't like that they were giving Hartley something like that, he didn't think that he deserved to have a look like that off someone, especially his parents.

"Mother, father."

"Hartley..."

The mother sighed out, as Osgood, his father, raised a hand to his forehead.

"Hartley, why are you here? We agreed to see you because you work with the police, but my patience is thinning."

Even though she wasn't being the one spoken too, Jean felt the need to gulp, and that's what she did, gulp.

Matt held himself back for the moment, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what he was going to do about this now.

"I'm sorry for coming back here, but we need to know more about Ted Carson. Because, we've been doing our research, and we believe that he could be doing something that could threaten not only us, but also the city itself."

Osgood, and Rachael Rathaway looked at one another as Matt, and Jean held back, wanting Hartley to deal with this.

"You're saying we're deliberately holding back information Hartley?"

"Not on purpose no, I'm saying that if there is anything that there could be known to us, please tell us. We believe that soon, he is going to plant a bomb that can destroy this town, and even if you left right now, you wouldn't make it out of the blast either."

Osgood looked astonished with Hartley's words.

"You couldn't possibly be saying something like that to us. How dare you come here, accusing us of lying? You just keep disappointing us Hartley, all of the time. First with your sexuality." That was a sting to Hartley, Matt could see it too. "And now with this. Leave Hartley, and save yourself the embarrassment."

Hartley was going to leave, he didn't want to deal with it.

But, he then looked towards Matt, and saw that he was giving him an encouraging smile.

Seeing that, Hartley pushed forward.

"No, I can't leave. Mother, father, if you know anything, speak now. We need this information. The police have already checked his other hideouts, we need to know if he ever bought places that wouldn't be on record, if he ever used old and abandoned Rathaway storehouses that aren't marked down anywhere. Please, if you care about this city at all, then please help us."

Osgood sighed in resignation, and consented.

However, as he was giving Hartley the information, Matt didn't like the tone that he was using with Hartley, and how he also kept dropping words about Hartley's sexuality, hurtful words that wouldn't even be used on an enemy, never mind their own son.

He didn't like it at all, and could see the pain within Hartley's eyes.

Once getting the information, Hartley bowed his head.

"Thank you, this will be a great help."

"Yes, now if that is all, leave."

Matt frowned as Hartley bowed his head.

Hartley left the room, and Jean followed after him.

Matt however looked at the pair before him, Hartley's parents, and shook his head in disappointment, since he could see throughout all of that meeting, Hartley was once again being put down by his parents.

"Why do you think it is okay to speak to your son like that?"

Osgood shot his eyes open angrily.

"Excuse me young man?"

Matt cleared his throat, as Hartley looked into the room, having seen Matt not going with them, and looked on, as did Jean.

"I said, why do you think it is okay to speak to Hartley like that? You do realize that he is actually a great person, right? He is wonderful, amazing, so intelligent that it is freaking insane. I don't understand why, you're being unusually cruel to him. Because he's gay, that's the reason, isn't it?"

"It's disgusting."

Osgood spat out, as Hartley's mother held her head down.

Matt didn't like the way that he said that.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

The man asked Matt rather angrily.

"Why is it disgusting? Why does it have anything to do with you anyway? His sexuality is his own business. You have no right to judge him on his sexuality. Just because he likes the company of men over women, does it really change anything?"

"Yes!"

Osgood argued, as Matt folded his arms.

"Tell me, what does it change? I want to know right now why it has to change anything?"

Matt demanded.

Osgood didn't know what to say as a response.

So, Matt continued strongly.

"Does it change the fact that he's one of the most brilliant minds on the planet? Does it change the fact that he is a kind and caring guy that loves his parents, despite the fact that they had turned their backs on him? No, it doesn't. You're stuck in the past, you need to look to the present, the now, and here. Times changed, and being gay is the norm like, just as is heterosexuality. Your son, isn't defined by his sexuality, he's defined by the person he is. The kind, loyal, and brilliant man that he is. That's who Hartley Rathaway is, not someone that you can just shun because you don't like who he likes the company of. He's still the child that you gave birth too Mr and Mrs Rathaway, the same person you raised, the same genius that worked on many important projects, that won many science fairs, and has many different degrees in many areas. Can many people say they have that kind of intelligence? Hell no."

As he listened in, Hartley's smile came up more and more, even a tear hung from his eye.

Jean placed a hand on Hartley's back, and gently smiled like her brother would right at him.

"Hehe, it seems like you and my bro share a unique bond huh."

"Yes...he really is quite the person, more than just what he appears to be. I really have underestimated the kindness your brother possesses. I tried to hurt people, and I hurt people that he cared about, but he saw something in me, some goodness even I didn't know I had, and reached out to me. Thats why, I'm always going to be beside him."

The way he said that, Jean didn't know about Hartley's affections for Matt, but she was an intuitive girl, and she knew what was what, and could see it coming from Hartley's side at least, something that he hadn't revealed yet.

"Awww, are you in love with my brother?"

Jean prodded, poking him in the sides.

Hartley's face tinged pink.

"...I suppose so."

"Aah I'm sorry about that Hartley, because he's in love with Caitlin and all, but even then he's gonna be a great friend to you and all~ And besides, you might meet someone like Matt in the future."

Hartley shook his head as his parents just stared at Matt, not sure what to say.

"No, I wont ever meet someone like Matthew, he's a very unique individual."

"Yeah, that's my bro for you, he's a very unique person indeed."

Jean finished off, as Matt looked between Hartley's parents.

"I'm telling you, you're making a mistake by not talking with your son like he is a human being. Well, I've said my piece now, because I don't know what else I can say. Hartley, you might not want him, but he's important to me you know? He's apart of my growing family, even if he doesn't realize it."

Hartley shed a tear at that as Jean smiled on.

Matt turned and walked out of the room.

He looked towards Hartley, and gained a cheery smile as he stuck out his hand.

"Hand."

"E-Eh?"

"Hand."

Matt stated again, nudging Hartley's hand with his own.

Hartley chuckled at the gesture.

"You don't have to. I understand why you're doing it, and I love the sentiment behind it, but really, I don't need to-"

Before Hartley could finish, Matt grabbed his hand and smiled cheekily.

"Don't be silly Hartley, here you go. You and I, holding hands. Enjoy."

"Enjoy?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders as Jean nodded knowingly.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Come on gang, we've got a bomb to stop, and to make sure Firefly is captured. I'm not losing that son of a bitch again. He already got away a few times, no more Hartley, Jean. We're capturing this douche, right now."

"Hehe, now that's my bro! Lets go and kick some ass!"

"As they say, let us beat them down."

The three of them took off together, showing their strengths together, and wouldn't hold back either.

As they walked out, Matt felt his phone ringing, so he took it out, and saw that it was Iris.

"Hey Iris, what's going on?"

[Matt, Firefly has stole the last component, from what Hartley told us about with the list. He's long gone, but he's got the items he needs. Please tell me that you have some good news right now, Matt. Please…]

"Yeah, we've got the location of a place that he had bought secretly using the funds of the company, and we're heading there. It seems to be a good place to go, close to the centre of the city, we'll be going now, and sorting it out."

[We'll come, since Bette is also a bombs expert, we should all go together.]

"Right, I'll send the coordinates, hurry."

[Okay, we're leaving.]

The phone hung up, and the three left the building together.

* * *

Finally, Matt, Hartley, Jean, Bette, and Iris arrived at the place the bomb was, Iris having the gun strapped to her back, and Hartley having his sonic gloves on, both ready to fight, even Matt was in his costume, and Bette had an eyemask on as well as Jean wearing a Scream mask...no one understood why she was wearing that.

Once getting the information, it wasn't hard to discern where the bomb was, but the problem was, they didn't have long before it was going to go off, and explode. At least, that's what they thought anyway, due to the enemy having gotten the last of the components, and Barry was busy dealing with his own problems at the moment, so it was down to him, and the others.

"Before we start, Jean, why are you wearing that mask?"

Bette was the brave one to ask, so Jean cleared her throat, nodding her head.

"Yes, I am wearing this mask because, secretly, I am very into horror movies, and we're about to do a break in. So, I thought that I should go with Ghostface, because I'm about to haunt the crap out of these people, mwhahaha!"

The others sweatdropped at the sight of the young woman.

Iris then grabbed a mask that looked like a hockey mask, and put it on.

Matt curiously looked at her.

"Okay...so, we're a bunch of thugs now, then?"

"Hey, I'm Jason here, time to butcher people for the Crystal Lake incident."

Matt didn't even want to know what kind of reality he was living in anymore, even Bette, and Hartley didn't know what kind of reality they were living in anymore.

"Wait, I'm here too!"

Caitlin called from behind, showing up wearing a white wig, and holding the cold gun.

"C-Cait, wh-why are you-"

"Call me Killer Frost, or Frost as I've not killed anyone." Caitlin spoke, taking out her weapon. "And I am apart of this team too, we all fight together. Besides, I was left out last time, this time let's go together."

Matt released a breath, then moved closer.

"Stick close."

"Awww, worried for your lover bro?"

Matt gave Jean a dry look, as Caitlin blushed a little bit.

"Okay, let's proceed with caution. Matthew, do your thing with the hacking while I hack the other aspect of this complex, to see if I can get a good read inside.."

Matt nodded at Hartley's words, so he took the tablet off Iris, and hacked into the systems cameras. He went through the blocks that they had on the security, but it was quite easy for someone like Matt, who did it with a precise timing and effort. Caitlin looked over his shoulder, then inclined her head, noticing how sexy he looked when hacking, something she actually loved about him, though wouldn't admit it.

Once he had done it, he handed the tablet back to Iris, as Hartley finished doing his job, and sent it towards Iris' tablet so they could proceed with caution.

"Alright, I got it done."

"Then, Miss Stone, we need to be as covert as we can. As soon as this goes down, he could flip the switch and blow the place sky high, from what my parents said, he seemed to be the unstable type, like art is, even death."

"Okay, I'll do it then."

Jean walked forward. She placed her hand on the lock of the door, and made it brittle using her powers over molecules. Using her own normal strength, she snapped off the lock, and went to open the door, but was stopped by Matt.

"I'll go first, just in case."

"Right, let us do it Matt."

Matt walked into the door first, followed by the others, Caitlin being the first behind him.

Slowly, they walked into the room, and Iris took out a tablet, and saw many different hallways. She brought up something on the tablet, and searched the area.

"Okay, according to this, there are a lot of heat signatures coming from the left corridor, and then going right and then following the corridor around. Since the cameras are down, we just have to worry about sight of the man...wait, there seems to be more than him here."

"Are you saying there's more than just him?"

Caitlin proposed, something that Matt didn't want to hear right now.

"Yes, it does seem like that Caitlin and Matt, Psyche I mean. I'm looking at the very least ten signatures."

"Ooh great, he's got a little gang with him...damn I hope they aren't Meta's."

Jean breathed out, she had learned about Metahuman's recently, thanks to Matt giving her a crash course on it.

"Yeah, but we've got four Meta's here too, and Caitlin with a cold gun along with an Iris as well who's got an awesome gun, so we'll be good."

Matt reminded, as Iris pointed left.

"We should go."

"Right, lets go."

Following after Matt, the cautiously walked through the corridors, doing the best they could to stay out of sight. Thankfully Matt took the cameras down, and that was a thing that they would have to be thankful for.

As they walked, they came across a laser grid of sorts in the way, something that Hartley sighed out.

"For someone who likes exploding things, he really has a knack for installing security measures. Matthew, bend the bars with your telekinesis. But, don't make any of them touch, because if they do, then they'll go off, and he could set the bomb off."

"Won't they go off anyway if he uses his telekinesis? They are light bars that go off by touch, don't they?"

Bette brought up curiously, but Hartley shook his head.

"Hopefully, I am under the assumption that they wont go off with telekinetic touch. I believe. Matthew, do your best."

"He's right Matthew, you should be able to do it."

Caitlin added, Matt nodding his head.

"R-Right, I've got this."

Matt put out his hands, and slowly, he used telekinesis to bend the light beams. Though he was sure that they didn't have much time, he was going to do his best to make sure the bars of light were going to bend to the way that he wanted them to bend.

"Damn Matt, you've got cool skills."

Jean couldn't be more impressed than she was right now, just seeing him doing something like this. Bending the light bars, and made sure that they didn't touch either. He had come along way from the boy that she knew a year plus ago.

Once it was done, the path was cleared for them. The beams of light all were rearranged so they were up high, so they wouldn't be affected by anything that Matt, and the others were doing, something Jean was astonished about.

"Alright guys, lets go."

Matt took point as they walked forward together.

As they walked, Jean couldn't help but notice how organised they really were. The team of Matt that was. All of them had a plan. Matt was taking front to protect them, Bette was taking the back to look out for any hostile activity behind. Iris was checking the routes, and for any potential problems, and Hartley was forever coming up with the ideas. Caitlin also had great ideas as well, and shared her medical expertise for the group, she loved it.

She actually loved this kind of life that Matt had going on now, and couldn't be more happy about such a thing.

When they came to a door, Hartley noticed it, the scanner.

"Retina scanner. I see, so they have even something like that."

"Too bad we haven't got anyone here, I'm sure that we could get through that way..."

Caitlin muttered to herself, Bette folding her arms.

"We can't blast our way through yet. If we do, they could activate the bomb and there goes Central City."

Bette brought up, so Hartley nodded, and turned towards Jean.

"Miss Stone, I believe you can do this."

"Do, what exactly?"

"Phase through the door."

At Hartley's words, Jean held up her hands.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I can affect molecules sure, but I can't phase through the door. That's on a level I haven't ever even considered before."

"I understand what you mean Hartley." Caitlin began. "Jean, you can also affect yourself with your powers. Like you change the density of a car, you can change your own to make yourself intangible. I realize that you haven't done this before and it might seem like a task that I am asking hardly, but no time like the present, as they say."

"She's right Miss Stone, your powers can affect yourself in different ways as well. And this is one of those ways."

"I can't Hartley, I am telling you right now, I can't. I can only affect outwardly, I don't know how to affect inwardly. You say I can do it, but I don't know how to do it."

Hartley went to argue, but Matt placed a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Hartley, can't I use my telekinesis to direct Jean's affecting molecule powers inwards? If I could do that, and she could affect herself, then couldn't she turn herself into a phasing machine? I don't understand the mechanics behind it, but shouldn't it be possible Hartley?"

"Damn Matthew, you do come up with some cool ideas."

"Don't sound shocked sweetie."

Caitlin patted him on the back, and then held onto his hand.

Hartley thought about it, and quickly did some calculations in his head, then nodded his head a few seconds later.

"Good thinking Matthew, yes. I am sure you can do this. Use your telekinesis to invert the effects of Miss Stone's powers. While they are projected outwards, you can use your telekinesis to project them inwards. Miss Stone, activate your powers with your hands, and then we'll go from there."

"S-Sure."

Jean put her hands out, and made it a point to show that her powers were active.

As she did that, Matt took her hands, and activated his telekinesis.

"You have to control the flow of her power Matthew. Can you feel her power with your telekinesis?"

"Yeah, it's an odd sensation, but I can feel her powers with my telekinetic powers. I'm trying to invert the power right now."

"Good, then Miss Stone, when you feel it, I'll talk you from there."

Jean nodded, and the siblings did their best to use their powers together.

Bette looked on, and was happy that they were doing this together, showing how strong they were together. Slowly, it was beginning to dawn on her that she knows how she can handle it, she really did know now.

"Ooh..." Jean shivered. "That's new..."

"You feel it?"

Caitlin asked.

"Yes, I can feel my insides with my powers. Bro's powers pushed my own inwards, I can feel my insides with my powers. It's weird, I can't really even describe how it is. But, it feels like I am connected to every cell in my body right now."

"Amazing, I knew you could do it Jean!"

Matt cheered as Iris cleared her throat.

"There's some coming right for us, they'll arrive within a minute or so. Since we don't want to set them off, I suggest hurrying with whatever plans you have."

Hartley took that into account, so he placed his hand on Matt's back.

"Hold onto Matthew." Iris, Caitlin and Bette did just that. "Now Miss Stone, please do what you do to the cars, that you usually did, lower their density. You can do that to your own powers, but make it to the point that your cells are, different to normal, to lower it to the point that you are like the air, so you can move through physical objects."

"I get it yeah. I've got it Hartley."

"And Matthew, when she's done that, I need you to expand that field to include us in it. You can do this with your telekinesis, your psionic powers, to manipulate it, you're connected to Miss Stone right now, just let the power run through you, like water running through a stream, and then we'll all be able to go through the door, as long as we're connected, please hurry."

They did just that.

They hurried.

Jean used her powers on herself, making herself become like the air.

Lowering her own density so much that she was intangible.

It was difficult, she didn't think that she would have to do something quite like this.

But, she couldn't deny that it wasn't bad either, she liked this feeling of feeling herself like this.

And then she did it.

Using her powers, she shifted her state to that as an intangible state, and then she smiled.

"Done it!"

"Matthew-"

"I'm on it Hartley."

Hartley nodded his head, and the power flowed through him. It was an application of his powers he hadn't done before. But, he was doing it. Ability sharing, he guessed it was. That's what he was using right now.

He was sharing her phasing through to the others.

One by one, Hartley, and the others became intangible as well, as did Matt, thanks to Matt's psionic energy sharing Jean's own energy and her state of being with the others, something that the others were impressed with.

"Go!"

Hartley commanded, so Jean and Matt went first, with the others, connected, went through as well.

Just as they did, three guards came around the corner, and saw…

Nothing.

They weren't there anymore.

They carried on as normal.

On the other side of the door, they let go of the others, and Jean looked happy that she could do that. Even Matt smiled at his sister.

"Well done Jean, you did it."

"Yeah, that was fun way to use my powers. Draining, but fun."

"Okay, with that out of the way, we should be going now."

Hartley commanded, so the six of them walked forward together.

They didn't run into any problems after that, and were able to sneak in quite effectively together.

Once they made it to the end of the corridor, they finally came up to the place they needed to go. Matt saw that Firefly was in there with several enemies with him, but they didn't look too bad to his eyes, so he was sure that they would be able to do it.

However, as they arrived, Firefly had already set the bomb, for five minutes, something none of them could have prevented, Matt thought they were insane, and that they would have to hurry in doing this.

"Okay, now we should do this. Miss Souci, I'll leave the bomb to you, Iris protect her while Matthew takes care of Firefly. Miss Stone, Frost there, and I shall fight off the enemies. Remember that, and we're all set, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Now, go!"

Matt ordered, so they busted in.

As soon as they did, Matt used his telekinesis to bring the bomb towards Bette, who grabbed it and placed it on the ground, Iris taking the gun from her back, and held it tightly, pointing it towards the enemies.

"Psyche!" Firefly growled. "You're too late, five minutes, boom!"

Said Firefly as Matt walked forward, Jean and Hartley along with Caitlin beside him as Bette got to work.

"Why do you want to kill yourself anyway?"

"As they say, art is an explosion, and this is the explosion! But, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to burn you before I die!"

"Screw you!"

Firefly projected flames towards Matt, who stuck his hands forward, releasing a blast of telekinetic power, clashing with one another, and had a beam struggle, Jean's heart going faster and faster by the second.

"Miss Stone, you're needed!"

Because she was admiring Matt, she didn't realize the guns pointed at her until Hartley pointed it out.

She turned her hands towards them, and then swung her arms around, releasing blades of winds towards the enemies, as she rushed to the side, cutting the barrels of the guns, so they weren't going to be usable.

"Nice, then I shall also do my own type of attack."

Seeing that, Hartley brought up his hands, and sent a wave of sonic towards two of the enemies, thrusting them off their feet, and hitting them against the back wall, knocking them out all together, making himself smile.

"Get her!"

"Let's kill her!"

Two enemies saw Jean, and went for her, as Jean smiled gently.

"Sorry boys, I prefer the kind type of man, and that doesn't seem to be either of you~"

Jean brought up her hands and sent a blast of wind towards two enemies as well, knocking them down to the ground. However, one appeared behind her, and went to strike her with the butt of his gun to her.

Jean pulled away, running her hand across the weapon, and changed it from light, to heavy, the increased weight shocking him, and brought him down to the ground, as Jean brought up her knee, hitting him in the face, knocking him out.

"Well, alright then."

Jean smiled, only to rush to Hartley, who was fighting off two of them, while having trouble firing the sonic waves.

At the same time, someone was going for Matt, as he had a beam struggle.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

He went to attack them, but Caitlin held up her cold gun, and fired it at the man's chest.

He was knocked by the beam, and then Caitlin used the freezing gun to freeze him to the ground, placing a hand on Matt's back, and then spun around to shoot down another person coming for him.

"Concentrate on him Psyche, I've got your back."

Matt smirked.

"Thanks, Frost."

Caitlin giggled a little bit, but then became serious, defending Matt while he struggled with Firefly.

Iris had one enemy come up towards her.

He went to strike her with a metal rod, but before he could, she moved her head downwards, avoiding the strike, then placed the gun to his chest, as he looked down.

"...Don't kill me."

He pleaded with Iris, but she didn't care and released a blast of lightning, sending it through his system, and brought him down to the ground.

"Sorry, never one for listening."

She smiled to herself, as Bette smiled.

"Thanks Iris, this thing is difficult though."

"Are you going to be able to do it?"

She pleaded, as she blasted away another enemy with a lightning blast coming from the gun itself, more people coming in.

Jean brought out a stick from her hip, and swung it for the new guard, cutting through the gun itself, and then she bent over, Hartley sending a wave of sonic power right for the enemy, knocking him off his feet, and into a wall, then Caitlin used the cold gun to freeze him to said wall so he couldn't get away, working together in tandem.

"I hope so." Bette took out a marble, seeing that the others were gonna be in trouble, and rolled it around in her palm, activating her power. "I really do hope so. Bombs away!"

She launched the marble at the sea of growing crowds, and blew it up, a shockwave going off, and cleared some of them, Matt and the others thankful as Bette continued doing what she could do for the bomb itself.

Iris watched Matt and Firefly continued their beam struggle.

It was harsh, it seemed like Firefly had improved his tech since the time that he had fought Matt, and now it was more difficult than it was beforehand.

"Haaaah!"

Matt used his telekinetic powers to send the wave stronger than before, blasting the flames with all he had, and won the beam struggle, forcing him off his feet. However, before he hit the wall, Firefly activated his backpack, and flew into the sky.

"You'll never catch me!"

Firefly flew upwards through the skylight, as Matt glanced at the others.

"Matthew! Go! We'll deal here!"

Caitlin spoke for everyone, the others nodding their heads.

"Right!"

Matt took to the sky, and left the lackey's to the group, as Bette continued her work on the bomb.

Matt flew into the air, chasing after the Firefly.

"You'll never be able to disarm the bomb! It's too brilliant for your minds!"

He said as he sent a wave of flames towards him.

Rather than take it, Matt forced his body over the flames, and put out his hand, blasting right with the telekinetic energy. Firefly turned up the heat, and flew faster through the air, so Matt ramped up the speed as well.

"Why are you doing this Firefly!?"

"Because I want to! Those damn Rathaway's took everything away from me! I was only doing as they asked me, and they pulled me off when an experiment went wrong, it wasn't my fault damn it, I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

He cried out, as he took out a mini grenade.

He launched it at Matt, who used his telekinesis to take control over it, then sent it into the sky, making sure nothing was up there. He heard the explosion of the grenade, and briefly looked, seeing that the grenade parted the clouds up above with the explosion.

"You're a terrorist, there are other ways to get back at people! You've tried to murder innocent people! You can't get away with it!"

Matt growled as Firefly went into the streets.

Matt chased after him, dodging the cars as did Firefly, and continued shooting his flames at Matt. Matt matched them blow for blow, and stopped them from hitting him, and others as well, breaking the flames apart.

"I'll do more than get away with it!"

He aimed his fire towards a crowd of children.

Matt dashed there, and raised a barrier, protecting all of the frightened children with his shield.

Firefly however used this chance to fly away once more.

But, Matt wasn't going to be fooled this easily, so he made a dagger of energy and launched it right towards him.

"Aaaah!"

He let out a cry as the blade flew past his face, giving Matt the chance to fly towards him.

The chase continued on, with Firefly continuing to try and burn Matt. But, he avoided. And protected himself as well.

They came to the cities centre, and he saw a billboard up high.

Smirking to himself, he flew towards it, and burned off the support structure of it, and kicked it off the side, and sent it down towards the ground where a group of people where.

Matt saw it, and put his hand out.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Matt heard the screams of the people, but Matt used his telekinesis to stop the falling down to the ground sign, and slowed it down.

As it neared the ground, Matt stopped it from touching the people on the ground, as the crowds cheered "Psyche!" again and again, making Matt smile to himself, he loved the very fact that he could hear such a thing.

Firefly snickered.

"Catch you later!"

Matt groaned, as he squeezed his hand, the sign doing the same thing.

Matt flew right towards him, with the sign following after him.

Matt thought of an idea to use, so he got the mans attention, as he sent the sign downwards and then forwards.

"Hey Firefly! You suck!"

"W-What!?"

Firefly growled out as he blasted Matt.

Matt dodged out of the way, and sent the ball forward. And then upwards.

"I said, you suck mate! Seriously, you're such a loser! I mean, why aren't you doing anything cool at all?! You decide to bomb the city, kill yourself, because you feel a little bad!? Seriously, that's a little sucky if you ask me!"

He turned his head right towards Matt angrily, as Matt blocked his path with the ball, but he didn't notice it.

"Fuck you, you asshat! I can't wait for that bomb to go off, and you die! I hope you disappear foreve-aaaah!"

He suddenly felt the ball impact him, so Matt took this chance to launch energy blades towards his jet, impaling the jet and causing it to stop functioning all together.

His body went down towards the ground, as he screamed "HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" something Matt did, flying right towards him, and picked him up, haling him over his shoulder, and flew back towards the fight site.

"Oh, by the way, don't get any ideas. If you touch me, you'll be dropped and from this height, I'm pretty sure you'd die."

Firefly looked downwards, and grimaced, as he couldn't even see people on the ground they were that high.

By the time that Matt returned to the site, he landed in through the roof, and sent a blast of telekinetic energy at the last enemy, the others having taken care of the enemies with their powers, and such.

Matt brought up some handcuffs out, put them on Firefly, and left him on the ground as Hartley, and Jean walked over with Caitlin.

"Done."

Matt smiled out, as Hartley looked towards Bette.

"She's not."

The colour drained from Matt's face.

"H-How long?"

"I'd say about ten seconds before we go boom."

Matt felt like crying as did Jean, even Iris did as well. Hartley however grabbed Matt's hand, and wouldn't let it go, as Jean hugged around his chest, frightened of what was going to happen, they didn't know what was going to happen. Caitlin hugged onto him as well, not wanting to die right now.

Hartley's eyes went towards Matt's, and smiled weakly.

"Though I know the answer-"

"No, I'm not doing that Hartley."

Hartley clicked his tongue and just held onto his hand.

Iris moved closer as Bette did her best.

"Psyche, if I don't say this now, then I never will! I'm gonna die anyway, so I might as well say that I-"

"Okay it's done."

Bette said, as she showed the disarmed bomb.

Iris gained a guilty looking face, fortunately the mask stopped it.

"Ooh thank God."

Jean let out a relieved breath.

Caitlin fell against Matt, smiling to herself.

Matt himself looked towards Iris.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing at all! I was just going to say, that I am glad that we could work together as long as we did!" She smiled out nervously, though still hid behind her mask. " _How can I tell him that I kinda have a crush on him...can't do that now. Thank God really, Caitlin might have killed me._ "

She thought to herself, and was glad Matt had his necklace on.

"God, Psyche, that was riveting, you do this everyday?"

Caitlin seemed really excited, placing a hand on his butt, and groped him as he held onto her.

"Y-Yeah, pretty much." Caitlin groped him again, while hugging onto him. "Y-You okay babe?"

"Oh, I'm more than fine, but this was amazing, I didn't understand it, but this is thrilling, I can see why you love saving people. I'm going to have to come out with you more often. I can understand why you're so excited when you come back to me, makes sense now."

Matt looked around and smiled.

Finally, they had caught Firefly, and he couldn't be more pleased. He had his sister, and now he had beaten Firefly. He couldn't be more happy right now.

"Yeah, my team are the best after all."

Iris, Caitlin, Hartley, Jean and Bette all smiled at the job they did, they were happy they finally won.

* * *

After it had been said, and done, Matt was lounging around his home, as he thought about many things going on in his head. Though he was happy that Firefly was now behind bars, managing to capture the man made him smile more and more.

He walked past Frankie's bedroom, and heard some noises.

It sounded like sniffling, like someone was crying.

Matt raised his hand to the door, and knocked on said door.

He waited for an answer, waiting for her to answer.

She didn't answer for a few seconds, leading Matt to be concerned.

"Frankie, sweetheart, please open the door."

He heard some more sniffling, and wondered what was going on, and what was happening.

Since she didn't answer the door, Matt opened the door while apologizing.

"Frankie, I'm sorry for barging in but..." He looked towards the bed, and saw that she was crying. "Hey, Frankie. What's going on?" He walked closer, and sat beside her on the bed. "Frankie, what's going on? Talk to me sweetheart."

Frankie sniffled, and looked sadly at him, he could barely take such a look from such a cute girl like Frankie.

"Dad..."

"Yeah, Frankie? I'm here you know, what's wrong? You've been rather quiet since Jean came back and what you said to her yesterday, do you not like Jean?"

"She's okay I guess…but, Dad. As soon as she came back...I knew it was going to be different."

"What was? What's going to be different Frankie?"

He asked, genuinely not understanding what was going on with the young girl.

Frankie continued to sniffle, so Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"W-With your sister back...I mean, with her back now...and now, it means...you're going to forget about me now..."

Matt began chuckling as she continued shedding tears.

"You really thought I was going to forget about you?"

Frankie wasn't sure, she truly wasn't sure. She had been through a lot in her young life, and now the thought of that she could lose her only ever loving father, it was more than she wanted to deal with, she didn't even want to think that she could lose her father.

"Well...aren't you? Your sister is back now, isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I wanted...Frankie, there's many things that I wanted. And my sister is back yes, and it is very wonderful. But, just because my sister is back with me, it doesn't mean anything at all about my relationship with you."

"But..."

Frankie tried to argue, but Matt held her hand tightly, and gave it a gentle squeeze of care, affection, and love of a familial kind.

"Come on now, I can't forget you, my Frankie, my adorable daughter. I took you in Frankie, not because I was trying to fill a hole my sister left with you. I didn't take you in so I could abandon you. I took you in because I love you Frankie, like you were my child. Heck, it might seem weird because technically, I could never have given you life due to how close we are in age, and all. But, I saw me, in you, and I wanted to keep you safe. Frankie, no matter what happens, you and I are family. I adopted you, and I haven't looked back Frankie. You're staying with me, no matter what happens Frankie. I'm never going to let you go, heck I can't let you go, because you're my child now Frankie, you're someone that I care about, and love. I love you Frankie, and I'll never stop either, because biological or not, you are my child, no matter what ever happens."

To feel love from her father like that, made her smile, and wipe away the tears. Someone loving her, someone taking care of her, made the world of difference. She really did find happiness with Matt, and never wanted to be away from him either.

"I love you too Dad. I don't want to be alone again..."

Matt picked up Frankie, and placed the young girl on his lap. He hugged her, as she gained an embarrassed face. It was even more embarrassing when he rubbed his face against her own, something she really did find embarrassing about her Dad.

"Aah, no need to be embarrassed Frankie, you're not too old for a cuddle."

"Aah Dad, don't! Your face is scratchy!"

"Yeah, haven't had a chance to shave my face today."

"It isn't so bad I suppose."

She admitted slowly, as she sunk against her Dad, wanting to be held tightly, and loved the fact that he came to comfort her like this.

"I am going to make sure that you're gonna stick with me now Frankie. I'm sorry if it seems like I've not been paying you attention, I've just been busy. But, that changes from now on. I'll take a day off soon, and we can spend it together, just you and me, how about that?"

Frankie gained a wider smile.

"What about Caitlin?"

Matt's face dropped a little bit.

"...Well, she might be busy for the coming future. But, we can still have fun together, can't we Frankie?"

"Yeah Dad, we can."

"Good, because I know that it is late, and you should've been in bed already."

"I'm not a kid."

She pouted, but Matt chuckled, rubbing her head.

"No, you're not. But, you are my kid now. And I know that I am supposed to be in bed now. So if it means I have to, then it means you have to as well, so hop to it my cute daughter, and get into bed. You've got school in the morning, and I've got work, and more work, fantastic...ugh, enjoy school while you can, because being an adult and working sucks."

Frankie giggled sweetly, as Matt patted the top of her head.

"Right, I get it. Goodnight Dad. I love you."

Frankie affectionately kissed Matt's cheek, so he gave her another hug.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too."

Frankie hopped off Matt's lap, and got into bed. Matt also got off the bed, and smiled towards his adoptive daughter.

However, Frankie then suddenly got out of the bed, and went towards the door.

"Frankie?"

"I'm...going to go and apologize for the rude way I spoke to Jean, and hope that she forgives me."

"That's very grown up of you Frankie."

Frankie tilted her head, with her smile growing.

"Thanks Dad...I am sorry for speaking badly to your sister, she didn't deserve it."

"Already forgiven."

Frankie couldn't contain the smile that was on her face, as she walked out of the room.

She walked all the way to the bedroom that Jean was in, and knocked on the door. Matt slowly followed after her, to just eavesdrop on the conversations that they were gonna have with one another, he was genuinely interested.

Jean answered the door, and saw Frankie, putting up her hands in a defensive manoeuvrer.

"Don't shoot. I'm not armed, you don't have to shoot me with your pink eyes or anything."

Frankie lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Jean about that, about how I spoke to you, and the looks I gave you."

"Nah..."

"No, I need to say it. Jean, I am sorry for the way that I spoke to you previously, I didn't mean to speak the way I did and say what I said. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me to do that, I should have known better than that, and I'm so sorry."

Frankie bowed her head lower with tears dancing between her eyes, so Jean placed her arm around Frankie, and brought her deeper inside of the room. Matt followed, and stayed at the doorway to hear what they were going to say, and what was going to happen.

She sat Frankie down on the bed, and sat next to her.

"You know, Frankie. I don't blame you for not liking me."

"You don't?"

Frankie didn't expect that.

She expected Jean to dislike her horribly for this, for all of this.

But, to say that she didn't care at all, or not even blame her for saying what she said.

"No, I don't. Bro...eeh, your Dad filled me in on the situation with you, and I can understand, but you don't have to worry, I'm grown up now, I don't need your Dad as much as he wants to think. You see, when we were younger, my parents, our parents weren't exactly the best, and your Dad, basically raised me after a certain point...well, ever since I can remember, he always took care of me."

"Did he really?"

Frankie was astonished. She had heard it before, but she wasn't sure if it was the truth.

Jean nodded, confessing even more than before.

"Since he was older than me, he took the responsibility of making sure that I was fed, had money, had clothes, had a roof over my head, had an education, and always felt loved. He did many things for me, he looked after me Frankie, and he really was always there for me, someone that cared for me, and made me feel special. And thanks to him, I managed to have the best kind of life. He gave up a lot for me, so much that he'd pass out from exhaustion from time to time after working a long shift at one of his jobs, he had a lot of them, all so I could have a good life, and I am always so grateful to him, he truly can't understand how grateful I am to him, and now, he's decided to take you in as well. He always has a reason for doing what he does. He might not be a super genius like I'm sure you've seen at S.T.A.R Labs, but unlike all of them, even that dodgy Wells, your Dad has life experience, and also a good understanding of the world, and most of all, he knows how to protect people, and in your case, raise them. He raised me, even when he had to give up everything, and I turned out, before the accelerator explosion, pretty good, I even had a great place in college. So, stick with your Dad Frankie, he'll make sure you're raised the right way."

"Dad...really sacrificed a lot for you?"

Jean bobbed her head along with a kind smile.

"Yeah, more than he should've had to. But, he did, and I had a great life until that explosion, and now you're with him, he'll do right by you Frankie, he'll love you, care for you. He might be weird sometimes with his odd jokes and the way he sticks out his bottom lip which you seemed to have developed as well, but he'll love you, no doubt. Never think that he wont, because I've seen the way he looks at you, it is the same way he looks at me, pure love."

Frankie's smile grew wider, and wider as Jean hugged her tightly.

"Jean, I really am sorry for everything I did..."

"No, it is alright, don't worry. Besides, I know things about your Dad, that no one else knows. Like, his teddy bear underwear, and his fear of the ghosts~"

Matt frowned as Frankie giggled.

"Teddy bear underwear huh? Dad, really is funny like that~ Wait, he's afraid of ghosts?"

"Yeah, petrified of ghosts. Ooh and also there was the time that..."

Jean, and Frankie talked into the night, as Matt gained teary eyes, he really didn't like them speaking about his faults so openly. Though, he was glad that Jean and Frankie were gaining a good bond with one another, that's all he wanted in the end, to have the girls he loved be friends with one another.

Then, as he listened in, he felt arms wrap around his body.

He turned to see Caitlin there, falling against his chest.

"Hey, hero."

"Naah, I'm no hero."

Caitlin pulled him closer, smiling up at him.

"Yes you are, you're my personal hero. I heard what you said to Frankie, it was so beautiful. I can see why Jean holds you in high esteem, you're a great Father to her Matthew."

"Thanks Cait, means a lot."

Caitlin smiled towards him, then her hand found his own, pulling him towards their bed.

"Come on, let's get to bed, and leave Aunt and Niece to bond."

"Yeah, as Jean said...she doesn't need me as much anymore. I thought that maybe she did...but, she's grown this past year, she's so confident now, so strong...a year ago, I would have been more worried...but, now, seeing what kind of woman she's become...it's weird, I was her brother, but I felt more like her Dad most of the times...and now, she's so capable, it's a weird adjustment."

"I know, and about before...I just want to say, I wasn't angry at you at all, it sounded like it, but I wasn't and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, it wasn't right, I was just, scared for what could have happened."

Matt pushed a bang behind her ear.

"I know, I'm sorry for keeping it from you, I should have told you. I was...just..."

He didn't know how to finish it, Caitlin leading him to the bedroom.

"You don't have to say anything else...I know, but Matthew?"

"Hmmmm?"

Caitlin paused, looking upon him and then stopped herself from saying what she wanted.

"Oh, nothing. Now, allow me to take care of you...especially after what we did together today, I am...truthfully, I'm kind of aroused by you being a hero."

"Oh, really?"

He slyly said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, seeing you fight, and use your powers, it is amazing, I didn't know what I was missing. Now, allow me to..."

"No, allow me to take care of you, my Cait."

Caitlin watched on as Matt gently pushed her down onto the bed, and climbed on top of her, hovering above her, and then leaned downwards, Caitlin's eyes widening at the sight, but she allowed her head fall back, and allow pleasure to take over...

* * *

After that time had passed, Jean walked towards Hartley's room, and knocked on the door.

[Come in Matthew, I'm waiting.]

Jean tilted her head, and went inside.

As soon as she did, she gasped when seeing him with just his underwear on, and two glasses of wine.

"Erm, Mr Rathaway, why are you nearly nude? And with wine? What did you want to do with my brother?"

Hartley looked towards Jean, then sighed.

"Oh, it's the other Stone." He sighed in disappointment, wrapping a dress robe around himself. "So, what can I do for you? If it is sleeping with you, then I am sorry, my heart belongs to Matthew."

"What the...why would you assume that? Do I, give you a vibe or something? Because I really don't want to sleep with you."

"It just seems to me that the Stone's have things for me. Matthew, you, I wonder if your elder brother was alive, I wonder if he would have wanted me as well...?"

"I was never giving off any vibes for you. And I am pretty sure my eldest bro wasn't gay either. Either way, Mr Rathaway, I want to talk to you about Ronnie, and Professor Stein, and how to separate them."

Hartley hummed, sitting on his bed.

"Do you, have a theory?"

"Well, yes, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and even before returning to my brother, when I saw his powers, and when I had my sanity, I thought about his powers, and my own powers. My powers, can affect molecules, and my brother, can use his powers to move things very finely with his telekinesis and what we did together today only confirmed it myself, so I was thinking that maybe, there could be a way to use our powers..."

"You seem to care about Ronnie, to risk your, and your brothers lives on this?"

Jean moved to the bed, and sat down.

"Yes, I know it seems...selfish and all, but I...Ronnie, and Professor, they protected me on the streets, and I...I grew to really love Ronnie, we'd stare at the stars sometimes, and he'd talk about his old life, and I'd talk about my own as well. We'd cook on open fires, he'd start the fire with his powers, and then I'd cook the food, and we'd eat it, all while laughing together...and I know, he has a fiancee out there somewhere, but maybe..."

"You, don't know who his fiancee is?"

Hartley had to find that a little suspicious honestly, even though he had an idea on who it was as well.

"Well, I do believe I know who it is yeah...I wasn't sure until before, but..weird, my brother and I ended up with former fiancee's...and well, I don't know how Ronnie feels about me or will when he gets back his body, but I owe him a lot, he saved me and held me when I cried, so Mr Rathaway, please help me. My brother told me you're one of the smartest people he's ever met, maybe even the smartest, and he said he trusted you, so I trust you to, if anyone can do this, help us, then it is you."

Hartley ran a hand through his hair, and he began laughing a little bit.

"Seems these damn Stone's have an affect on me. Alright fine, I'll help you, I already know Matthew will be all for it, he seems to want to save Ronnie and Stein for whatever reason. So, yes, I will help you..."

"Ooh thank you Mr Rathaway!"

"But, your powers right now, wont be enough to do it." Jean's eyes tilted downwards. "However." Hartley went to the other side of his bed, and held up two helmets connected by a strange wire. "This, shall be able to help you out."

"What is that thing?"

Hartley smiled wider.

"A masterpiece of mine. I've been working on it for a while now, in the event this happened, and now knowing your specs, I do believe that this, is what is the key to saving Ronnie, and Stein, well you and your brother are the keys, this is just going to give you a boost to reach that far. However, it is very dangerous. Still, are you resolved?"

Jean allowed a bright smile to appear.

"Yes, I am ready. Please."

Hartley nodded his head.

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, as that happened, Rachael paced up and down the sewer with Grodd looking on, annoyed by what happened. Matt, breaking through his telepathy, he didn't think it could happen, he didn't know how it happened, but a telepath stronger than him, or on the same level, or even just able to beat that along was amazing.

" _Grodd...angry!_ "

Rachael nodded her head from his telepathy, folding her arms.

"I'm so furious right now too sweet soul, he really reached the bitch...well, it served a purpose and now, we can move on Grodd sweetheart, I've got my eyes on that Mason bastard, and also, there's that device Mercury Labs is making which can only be used by someone like me which will give me great and wonderful new heights of strength, with that damn Eliza girl as well, that will come in handy for Harry baby's plans, Grodd. Oh yeah, that's right sweetheart, I need you to help me search for a toad, and a blob as well, they'll help me out with some good fun."

Grodd didn't know why she was talking about.

But, Rachael did, and she had a plan as well, she knew what it was going to be like now, and she wasn't going to stop until Matt, and the others, were gone.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, you could call this a welcome to the team chapter with Jean! We got to know more about her, and also how she is, weird, but quirky, and also her powers, along with Matt's own powers growing together, and helping one another. We even saw Frankie's powers growing a bit by helping her fly and showing how sad she was, thinking that she'd be abandoned, but Matt set her straight, and even told her that he loves her, the first time he's really said it to her, now he just needs to say it to Caitlin, though he finds it difficult, and Caitlin's unsure of what he feels for it, though she does know he finds it hard to discuss emotions.**

 **Barry and Cisco seem to quite like Jean as well. And we saw Matt defending Hartley from his parents as well. It is going to be fun going forward with that storyline. And now, Jean and Hartley have teamed up to help separate Ronnie and Stein, Matt's gonna join in there as well, and it is going to open up a future storyline as well! And also, seems like Rachael's got something up her sleeve as well.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to episode 13. Can't say what's gonna happen, but Matt is going to be going under, an interesting transformation as well soon as is Hartley as well, and we'll find out more about Matt's past as well as some of the reasons why Harrison wants him too quite soon.**

 **Also, with Jean's hero name, suggestions are welcome, I already have a pretty cool one with Aero so that's a possibility.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks! Yeah, he was a great one from that show, though in the Arrowverse, because of budgets and all, they can't do things like they did in the cartoon, but if they did, it would be awesome to see Grodd act more like that. Maybe in the future he will do.**

 **hellspam; It was pretty fun huh, I might have that as a small running joke from time to time. I could actually see that happening, which would be fun~ Well, with Nyssa, she's at least on friendly terms with her, due to her being Matt's sister, she could be into girls too, though in this chapter, and the last one it does imply that she's into Ronnie. More so here than the last one. It would be funny to actually see that. And yeah, down the line, we will see a Jean/Frankie hang out and friendly meeting's and such. Those seem pretty cool, and awesome, if you can think of more, send them my way, though those seem awesome to me~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They are yeah, siblings reunited and it felt so good to them~ They do yeah, and they will be in the coming chapters. It does seem so, and we wont have long to wait. Well, she can't say much, since she did it as well, though for the year, she didn't know about Ronnie, and even after she did, she still chose to be with Matt. Hehe, if they did, I think Mentalist might make an appearance. Yeah, she was worried that he could have been lost to Jean, since she has been passed on through her life, and was worried that this would be the same, but Matt ended up assuring her that wasn't the case. Yeah, if Matt found out, highly scary. Matt does care for Hartley greatly, he seems him as a very close, maybe even best friend. Yup, for now, he's been taken down, but it isn't going to be the last time we see Firefly. Oh, we'll be getting more combos from all of them in the future, it is going to be awesome.**

 **YeTianshi; Thanks! Well, Team Flash and Team Psyche will meet from time to time, but Team Psyche will have their own villains to deal with and might not even come across Team Flash during said villains, though it doesn't mean every chapter we're not gonna see interactions with one another, since we will. Was it? I don't think it was filler, since it had to deal with Hartley's parents, Frankie's dilemma with Jean, Jean herself dealing with the ramifications of what she put her brother through, and her own feelings, and Firefly, who's, somewhat spoilers I guess though not really, going to return, it also showed an important aspect of Matt and Jean's powers that comes into play in this chapter, as well as future chapters that it will come into play. And if that's your wish, then this chapter is for you, since Matt along with Jean and Hartley are integral to the story. Mentalist huh, well he will be appearing for a full chapter in the future, well most of it anyway, I can't say which chapter/episode yet but it is mostly about how people view him, what he views himself to be, and yeah, he's pretty much honest, he doesn't care, he doesn't hold back what, Matt might hold back, and is very brutally honest, he doesn't care if he hurts other people, besides Caitlin, Frankie, and Jean of course. Yup, we're gonna delve more into him, and his 'transformation' that will have profound effects on him in the coming story. It would, but even if he knew, he'd still be hesitant to say it, as we'll get the idea from it here, and his talk with a certain man here as well. Hehe, if he found out about Cisco training her...well, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Well, funny you mentioned her heart exploding...nah, thats true spoilers hehe~**

 **Sage; That would be a cool villain, though he does have a bigger fear than those, maybe not as big as losing Caitlin/Frankie/Jean, but quite a big fear. In the future, they'll eventually come to an agreement, they wont always be at odds. He has done something like that in the past, and he'll gain more of a refined control over it, so yeah he'll be able to psychically boost his strength and such to beyond human levels, though he'll never be able to outrun the Flash or outpunch Supergirl, but still, it will help him react faster and such, and he's got skills that make up for him not being able to do those feats. I'm not sure Nyssa has died on Lian Yu, was it confirmed she died? Either way, I do agree, Nyssa is criminally underused, and I could see her becoming a member or part time member, she'd be an asset either way. And she can be yeah, and Matt will teach Frankie to defend herself, but Nyssa could teach her stuff Matt might not know. If you mean in Season Two, then yeah, they'll have a 'big bad' as I've heard them be called that isn't Zoom, though doesn't mean it is disconnected with Zoom. I haven't fully decided who is going to be the big bad yet, as I've got a few ideas on who it could be and who could provide a hard challenge to the team, and the person who it could be, has been introduced in the story already, though not necessarily as a bad person yet. That would be cool, she or he could have his/her mother's ice powers, and her/his dad's psychic powers, that child would be rather powerful either way huh. Hartley will eventually get a love interest yeah that isn't Matt, since he's not that way, but he will move on from Matt, realizing that Matt just isn't interested, and will gain a love. Curtis huh, he'd be interesting. And yeah, I could see Matt doing that, he'd be rather protective over Hartley, just wait until Frankie takes an interest in boys/girls, whichever wouldn't really matter to Matt, he's...well, we'll see when we cross that bridge. And thanks very much!**

 **AlphaOmega; They surely are beginning to yeah~ And as you said, there are still something's unspoken, but they are building their life back together. Frankie was not worried on sharing, but worried that she was being replaced by Jean, but now she knows that's not the case, she's going to be more accepting towards Jean, as shown in this chapter. Hehe, if Matt finds out, God help Cisco is all I can say. Exactly, Matt really cares for Hartley, and doesn't like how they spoke to him, and he wasn't going to hold back his opinions, and in his own way, he's protecting Hartley. And thanks, glad that you liked it, it isn't the last time we'll be seeing Firefly, he's not a one and done villain. That looks like a cool name, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Lightwave; Yup, they are on the tracks at least. She is, but she'll begin showing that she is growing ever stronger and kinder to Jean and vice versa. It was a good part yeah, he told them what's what, speaking of personal experience and such. Thanks! We'll be seeing more of their combo's coming into action now! Cool, thanks for the vote on the name!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, they better had be careful with them yeah, especially Matt, he'll chew them right out if something happens. It is, but she knows now that Matt loves her, and wont ever abandon her. It was good for character development and such. It could be the start of making them come together, that's all I can say for now. They can yeah, we'll be seeing more of that in this chapter, on a quite grand scale. Ooh there will be yeah. She is yeah, she's going to become strong, and yeah, Matt's going to get a glimpse this chapter actually on what's going to happen. And he does realize she can, he just doesn't want her to be hurt.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The flaming heart!**

 **Several years ago...**

A young boy, around the age of 8 walked through a door to a rather large home. Some could even class it as a mansion. The young blonde boy, moved his with head down, like he was trying to avoid several things. Going through the foyer, he went to the large staircase, when he saw a young man, around his early to mid thirties, with short blonde hair, and brown eyes, wearing a labcoat, and quite handsome, sat at his desk.

In front of him, he saw an older man around his 40's, dressed as a butler.

"Young Master, welcome home."

The young boy took off his jacket, which the butler took of him.

"Oh, thank you very much Geoffrey."

"Young Master, your father is waiting for you."

The young blonde knew what was going to happen, but he didn't want it to happen.

He didn't want anything to happen, and just tried to move away...

"Matt! Get here, now!"

But, he was stopped with a large booming voice.

Since this person was Matt's father, he had no choice but to comply. With his hands low, clutching a piece of paper, and shaking fingers, he moved through the lounge, and into the study. In the lounge, Matt's older brother, sat there, and saw the young boy moving, so he stood up, and secretly followed after him, watching as Matt entered his father's study.

"Matt, show me your test."

The nervous young boy raised his hand, handing the paper to his father.

The elder man scanned his eyes over it, seeing all right answers. It seemed to be a test of some sorts, but it seemed highly complicated for an 8 year old to do. But, the tests had all right answers...besides one.

One single wrong answer, caused the man's brown eyes to blaze in fury, standing up, and mercilessly slapped the boy across the face with the back of his hand, with enough force to knock him off his feet, and though it hurt like hell, the boy didn't even make a noise.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Andrew came in, helping Matt off the ground, and looked at his reddening cheek.

"Andy, don't interfere." Spat the elder man. "No child of mine gets a question wrong. I don't breed imbeciles, especially one I've put a lot of time and effort into making." The eyes of the elder man, landed on Matt again, as he looked down. "Can't you even do anything right? The purpose I gave you, and you're not even responding to the treatments, and you aren't even more intelligent than your younger sister? Are you defective?"

Matt looked at the ground, trying to not show his sadness, he always tried to keep it inside.

"He got one question wrong, for an eighth grader, when he's in the third grade! He's a genius, leave him alone! No one else in his class is anywhere near that level, stop speaking down to him, praise him for what he's done right for a change!"

"Well, Jean's younger than him, and is doing better at school. She's a genius." The man stood there with an authoritative voice, Andrew giving off a glare. But the elder man's eyes were on his younger son. "You're not a genius Matt, you're nothing. Maybe giving you the treatment was a mistake."

Matt's eyes fell down, Andy's anger growing.

"You shouldn't even be using him like that in the first place! Just leave him alone, alright!? And besides, how are you going to even explain that mark on his face?"

The elder man looked towards Matt, who stiffened.

"You're not going to say anything, are you Matt?" Matt just shook his head, he knew better than to disagree. The elder man then turned to Andrew again. "Andrew, leave the room, I need to speak with him alone."

Matt didn't say anything, he just looked down at the ground. Andy on the other hand, stood in front of him.

"No, I wont be leaving."

"Andy...don't be challenging to me, and just do as I ask."

Though he displayed calmly with his body, his voice displayed anything but calmness.

"No, I won't, I won't let you hurt him. Don't you think you've done enough experiments on him? Do them to me, just leave him alone you demented scientist!"

The elder man loudly sighed, then moved to grab Matt, but Andy got in the way, and pushed him backwards.

The older man frowned at the defiance of his son.

"Andy, you're annoying me now, and I don't like this. And I can't do them to you, only Matt has the right DNA for this, I made it that way after all." Clicking his fingers, some men came into the room, looking like bodyguards. "Take Andy out of the room for me."

Nodding like machines, the men grabbed Andy. He tried to fight against them, but these were strong as well as trained men, and he couldn't do anything in the end. He looked on towards Matt, who gave a small smile towards him, showing that even though he knew what was going to happen, then he was going to do it.

Once he was gone, Matt's father moved closer.

"You're a disgrace, you bring shame to me. I didn't spend all this time, effort, on you not living up to your potential, and not even showing a hint of the power I want. Are you, holding back on me?"

"No..."

A hand went across his face again, leaving a large mark on his face, Matt just took it without doing anything.

"Don't lie to me. Anyway, it's time for your treatment."

"No...I don't...it hurts..."

The man's eyes blazed once more, grabbing him by the collar, dragging him to a chair, and practically threw him against it.

"This is why I don't love you...who could love something like you? You're disgusting, you're vile, no one's ever going to love something like you. No one could love something like you. Now sit there while I give you your treatment, and if you tell anyone, no one will believe you anyway, because you're evil, people are like Pawn's on a chess board, they don't know how to move unlike me, the King, who moves them around with my thoughts alone." Between the corners of Matt's eyes, small tears began to form, but the elder man rolled his eyes. "Tears, are emotional blackmail Matt, the Stone's don't cry. Now do as you're told."

Matt watched on as he produced a needle with a strange liquid inside...

* * *

 **Present day...**

"Damn it..."

Mentalist hissed out, seeing the thing before him fizzle out like it wasn't there.

Shawna was nearby in the sea of Meta's, so she moved forward, closer to him.

"What are you trying to do exactly?"

"In the future, I can open things called, breaches."

"Breach...?"

Shawna didn't know what it was, so Mentalist explained.

"Yeah, thing of them like wormholes, teleporting people to different locations. And apparently, I can do that, I saw it in the future, and I thought that it would be pretty handy to do something like that, so why the heck not, I thought I'd try, but it seems like there is going to be a trick to it, and I haven't gotten it down yet."

"Teleport hole huh, seems interesting. So, how do you do that?"

"Hmmmm, good question, I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out eventually. I've got some people working on it anyway." He answered, thrusting his hand forward, but sighed. "Ugh, seems like it isn't going to open yet, I know that I can do it, like Barry's going to break the time barrier in the future, maybe, at least it seems like that. I can open them, these dimensional barriers, to bring myself to any location, like fast tracking. I don't understand it yet though."

"You don't?"

"Yeah, I don't fully understand it though yet, even with seeing some future, I only see events that could happen, I don't have knowledge on what is happening, so if I see something, I could take it out of context without knowing what's going on. But yeah, I can do this, because, I'm connected to everything and everyone, maybe I can use my powers to take me to anyone as well, because of what my parents...no, it doesn't matter."

Shawna shrugged her shoulders.

But, then, Mentalist's eyes had sparks run through them, and he was forced backwards with a cry.

"Mentalist!"

Shawna bent down to him, as he held his head.

"Ah damn, sometimes I wish they wouldn't come in such bursts...ooh no, not that Matt, please don't try and save Ronnie, please for the love of...me!" Mentalist looked upwards, and saw that a breach was being formed. "Well, I didn't do that..."

A howling sound could be heard coming from portal in the sky.

Others came around the breach, the howling sound growing.

"What the hell...?"

"Boss, what should we do..?"

"Ooh crap..."

Everyone in the area looked on as a ghostly figure began coming out.

"Ooh no, not a ghost, I hate ghosts..."

For a change, Shawna saw slight fear in Mentalist's eyes.

Shawna looked at him deeper.

"Boss, what are we going to do?"

"That thing, I can't even scan it's mind, and I don't like it, better to be safe than sorry, figuring out what that thing is later...Hmmm, I'll close that hole, everyone that has long range powers, fire at the creature, I'm going to use my energy to close that damn thing! Okay?!"

[Yes sir!]

At that, the men and women present began firing blasts of fire, lightning and other stuff at the creature, Mentalist thrusting his hands forward. Like he was grabbing something, he attached it to the side of the portal, and moved his hands closer together, forcing the hole in the sky to begin closing, but the creature kept trying to come out.

"Mentalist, what are we going to do about it!?"

Shawna yelled, Farooq coming closer.

"Shawna, grab a bomb, teleport it to the breach, and Farooq, fire your lightning at it, it should send a shockwave powerful enough to knock it backwards!"

""On it!""

Shawna grabbed a bomb, and threw it, teleporting it inside of the portal.

"Have this!"

Farooq shot lightning inside of the hole, hitting the bomb, and it exploded. From the explosion, the creature inside, was blown away. This gave Mentalist time to close the hole. But as he did, he saw the face of the creature, and he felt grossed out by seeing it.

"Aaah, well done my gang!"

"What was that thing sir?"

One member asked, Mentalist shrugging.

"I don't know, whatever it was, wasn't human, or isn't human anymore. Whatever it was, let's be vigilant, and make sure that we're safe. Until I find out what that thing is, let's all be careful."

[Sir, yes sir!]

They bowed to him, Mentalist smirking, but then looked at his watch.

"Shit, better get home before Caitlin and the others become suspicious."

"Wait, Mentalist. What did you see?"

Mentalist groaned sadly.

"I saw...Matt trying to save Ronnie Raymond, ugh...gross, I can't understand why he'd want to, he might ruin things for me...he better not take my Killer Frost away from me, if he does...he's dead."

Whispering dangerously, he showed a deranged smirk on his face.

* * *

Waking up next to Caitlin always made Matt happy.

No matter what ever else ever happened to him. Being embraced by Caitlin was the best feeling that he could have ever. He couldn't think of a better time in his life than this, right now, because, he had things going for him in his life that he loved.

His friends, family, and loved ones.

His sister, Frankie, and Caitlin as well.

All three of them made things better.

At least for the time being, that's how he felt about everything that was going on in his life right now. He was going to enjoy the last few times he got to do this. He had a feeling that as the days go by, that something was going to change…

No, he already knew what was going to change, and how it was going to change as well.

Caitlin stirred in bed, and rolled over to Matt's side. She opened her eyes and saw the chest of the man that she loved before her, giving it a kiss as her eyes rolled upwards, and met the eyes of the kind blue sea of Matt's own eyes.

"Mmmm, good morning Matthew."

She leaned upwards, and brought her lips to his own.

Rather than fight it, he was going to accept it for as long as he could, since he knew, he felt like it was going to come to an end during the day.

Once finishing the kiss, Caitlin placed her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing today Matthew?"

"Just work and the usual business in Central City. I've also been thinking that maybe sometime in the future, I can take Frankie and Jean on a vacation or something like that. Maybe somewhere so we can just, get away from the darkness this city has laid on us lately. Of course, after Ronnie is found and all."

Caitlin pulled away from his shoulder, and stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"You don't want me to come?"

"By that time, Ronnie will be back, so..."

Matt didn't want to say that he didn't want Ronnie to go.

Not that he had anything personal against him, besides the fact that he knew Ronnie, and Caitlin would be together and he wouldn't be with Caitlin, he just didn't want to be reminded everyday of the man and what is going to happen between Ronnie and Caitlin.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was, jealous of the relationship between the two of them, and wished that he and Caitlin had such a relationship, not realizing that in fact, he and Caitlin did have a deep meaningful relationship.

"Oh...right, I see, I understand."

"Not that I'm not inviting you Cait, you're always welcome with anything I do...but, I just thought, by that time, with Ronnie back, you'd want to...become better acquainted with him, and with me around and all, maybe it might make things awkward, so I thought that I could, just disappear for a little while, so you guys could..."

"You're not going forever, are you?" Caitlin asked, more like demanded. "Matthew, just because, Ronnie could come back, I don't want you to go anywhere...I need to see my blonde everyday, I don't think I could survive without it."

"So dramatic."

Matt chuckled, as Caitlin giggled.

"Maybe so, but I still don't want you to go anywhere, no matter what happens. I'm serious."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't. I have commitments here, I have Frankie here, who's..."

As Matt spoke, he heard music coming from the living room.

Matt and Caitlin turned to one another, shrugging their shoulders.

"What the hell…?"

Caitlin called to Matt who didn't know either.

"I don't know either, lets get going."

They went towards the living room once getting out of bed and putting on some dress-robes as Matt could sense there were presences in the room, and he didn't care to show off his body like that.

[Get this party started on a Saturday night~ Everybody's waiting for me to arrive~ Sending out the message to all of my friends~ We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz~]

Matt heard Frankie sing, along with her friends, in his living room while dancing around, with Hartley (who was slowly losing the will to live and was staying there for a while) sat on the couches, his eyes dragging towards the door, where Matt was, pleadingly.

Matt could only offer a weak smile, as he looked at the time, it being 7 38 in the morning, something Matt didn't care for, he didn't like the time, it was hurtful to him, and he didn't even know he was having guests like this around.

Hartley mouthed "Save me." to Matt who couldn't, he didn't want to save him as he was terrified the girls might end up doing something to Matt himself, he didn't want to be attacked by the girls, he already knew one of them had a weird thing for him. And he didn't want to involve himself with that.

"Okay girls, that was amazing!" Jean bounced up and down, Matt narrowing his eyes at her. "Yup, that was awesome, and I love the vocals. You're really becoming a group that I am very proud of. So good at singing, I can't do that but you guys are cool!"

The girls giggled as Matt glanced at Caitlin who still didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Do you remember authorizing this?"

"No. I remember we saying they could come around after school, but I never said this early in the morning and I'm sure you didn't either."

"Ooh no you didn't. I did." Jean explained as she walked towards them. "They need to practice, practice, and more practice, you know? They have to do more of it because that's what a talent competition is bro, and Caitlin. And I said they could. Frankie knows it, I'm the cute and agreeable Aunt~ And it's cool with their parents, I totally talked with them, and they said it was cool, once I said that I was your sister, and all Matt."

"Otherwords, easy to manipulate."

Caitlin nodded in agreement with Matt's words, as Hartley went to move off the couch because he was frightened of the girls, but the girls pushed him back down.

"Not yet, we still need to braid your hair."

The blonde stopped him, Hartley feeling like he was going to yell at them, as Caitlin giggled at the sight, she loved seeing Hartley get his just deserts and if this was going to happen, then she was very glad about it.

"I've got relatively short hair, you can't braid it. Now leave me alone, I have a job to be getting too, soon and I need to have some breakfast. Now, unhand me at once teenage girls."

"We'll still try our best with your hair!"

The brunette bequeathed a smile as the redhead sat down.

"Now Mr Rathaway, stay still as we pick what plait we'll do your hair."

Hartley knew this was a new version of hell he was in right now. If it wasn't, then he surely would prefer hell right now.

"Hell, if I am or not, it doesn't matter, I still think they need to practice, and it makes perfect."

"If so, then why are they braiding Hartley's hair?"

Hartley cried as the girls tried to braid Hartley's hair. Even Caitlin felt slightly bad for him, since they weren't exactly the gentlest either. Matt also felt bad, but he didn't want to involve himself with the blonde haired girl, she frightened him.

"Because they are making him look pretty."

Matt sweatdropped, as did Caitlin.

"Either way, Jean..."

"What?" She answered as she twirled around. "Aren't you glad that they are able to be happy like this? They are enjoying their times together, I don't see the problem at all, I thought that I was doing a good thing."

"You were, but it is so early in the morning..."

Jean scratched her cheek.

"I've been up since the crack of dawn, no sleep for the never weary or whatever it is, am I right~? I just need to do this now, though~ It is awesome, and Frankie and I are totally bonding on an Aunt Niece way~ I am imparting my wisdom onto her, and she's imparting her own onto me, we love one another like that~"

Matt shook his head, not believing...no, he did believe what was going on right now.

He just didn't want to believe what was going on with this right now.

As he was watching on, the blonde haired girl that had a thing for Matt, jumped off the couch, and went to try and hold Matt's hand, but Caitlin swiftly captured his hand with her own, and held it tightly.

The girl frowned as Caitlin smiled in pleasure.

"H-Hey Mr Stone, I'm sorry, we woke you up. After a night of working out, and work, you must be tired."

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine. As long as Frankie is happy I guess."

Matt tried to be as civil as he could, but he still felt a little weirded out with the person before him.

Not that he didn't like her, but he was slightly frightened of her and what she would be capable of doing.

"Then that's cool! Can I watch you in the shower, and bathe you?"

Matt's face turned disturbed, while Caitlin frowned.

"No. You can't."

Matt's swift answer, allowed the blonde to furrow her eyebrows.

"So, are you still seeing..."

"We're dating." Caitlin cut her off. "Speaking of Matthew, we need to get dressed."

"Yeah, you're right..."

Matt turned to his bedroom, and Caitlin followed. She shut the door as the blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes dangerously.

* * *

"So, I kinda have this date tonight, with a girl named Linda, met her at a dive bar, but she's cool, and I don't know, I'm not sure if I should go or not, I mean, maybe it would be a mistake if I went and then something happened, but maybe I should, I don't know..."

"God Barry, yes, it's been so long, go on the date!"

Matt exclaimed as Cisco nodded in agreement along with Hartley.

The four boys met in S.T.A.R Labs, since Barry said it was an emergency, he, Hartley and Cisco came to the labs, and this is what happened, he met them there, and had asked about going on a date, and what Iris might thing.

"He's right Barry, go for it dude. Don't worry, Matt has the city tonight."

"I do?"

Matt made a clueless face, so Cisco nodded his head, while peering into his eyes.

"Yes, you do."

"Oh...okay then. Nice heads up. Not like I have anything planned...maybe."

Matt didn't know about this, but Hartley patted Matt on the back.

"Do not worry, I shall have your back."

Matt smiled towards Hartley, petting the top of his head affectionately.

"Anyway, as we said, just go for it Barry, it's been too long. You know I'm all for you and Iris, I find you two fun together, but while she's hung up on Eddie, nothing against him since he's a great dude I'm sure, I don't know since I don't spend much time with him, she did reject your advances. Maybe, just go for this girl. It doesn't have to be anything serious, just to get yourself back into the dating game."

"He's right Barry, go and date this Linda...is she hot?"

Cisco added, as Hartley gave him a dry look.

"As predictable as always. Looking at the appearance of someone and not the deeper thoughts. You do know people have personalities, don't you?"

Matt hated when Hartley spoke in Spanish, as only he and Cisco understood it. Matt and Barry weren't sure what the hell was going on with the languages, though they were thankful that Cisco at least spoke in English, a language they both understood.

"Get lost! We all know you like Matt for his body! It's got nothing to do with his brains at all!"

"Hey!" Matt snapped, as Cisco recoiled. "Not cool dude, not cool. He might like me for my personality, I have a cute personality, you know? I mean, look at me, I can be a fun guy to be around, I can be a nice person too, and maybe he likes me for my personality. Caitlin likes my personality."

Hartley nodded.

"I do like you for your personality Matthew." Matt smiled, then a sly smile appeared on Hartley's lips. "Though your body does make things easier for me to like, especially the back part of you, that's one of my favourite sights to behold."

Matt sweatdropped as Barry inhaled.

"So, date or not date?"

[Date!]

Cisco, Matt, and Hartley exclaimed, causing Barry to jump backwards in slight shock.

"O-Okay then! Sorry for that, geez! Alright then, I've got a date with a friend...with Linda, I'm going out with Linda...okay, yes, I'm ready now! Alright, thanks guys, I'm off! I've got to get ready! Bye guys, don't need me! Gotta zip off!"

Barry rushed out of there with a gleeful smile on his face, as Hartley cocked his head.

"So, he does know that he's a speedster, and that I didn't know that before, right? So, Barry Allen is the Flash, and the one who loves Iris, but it is unrequited, and she doesn't know he's the Flash yet she's got a thing for the Flash...okay, I'm caught up now."

Cisco slapped himself in the face.

"Well, you do now, don't go all Darth Vader on us, kay?"

"Perish the very idea Cisco, I don't have such desires. Matthew is who I follow after all, and if he isn't going to be doing bad deeds, then neither will I. I don't have any reason to do any evil deeds."

Cisco still wasn't sure. Though he wanted to believe that Hartley had changed since getting to know Matt.

"Either way, Cisco. How's it going with Bette? She seems to have taken a shine to you. I haven't seen her quite this happy since the last time that she had her boyfriend, and even then, she seems to really like you Cisco."

Cisco adopted a shy face.

"Y-Yeah, we're getting along great."

"Aah come on, more than that."

"Hehe...well, we do have a date set up for tonight, so I do hope that's going to go well..."

Cisco admitted as Matt smiled gently.

"I'm glad you and her are working out together, you do fit well together. It seems most people are hooking up with people nowadays. Hartley, gotta find you a boyfriend."

"Hmph, no thank you Matthew, I'm not willing to date just yet. Besides, I haven't gotten over a feeling that I have for a blonde just yet. No, I'll date in the future, preferably someone who is into men like myself."

"Hehe, well one could hope."

Matt chuckled out, as Cisco chuckled as well.

Cisco then looked at Hartley's hair.

"Hartley, why have you braided your hair?"

"Ugh...it's because of those damn teenagers. Matthew's child has teenage girl friends, and they really have attacked me like this, I don't like them at all. They forced me to braid my hair, and I am having trouble to get them out of the my hair, it is like superglue or something of that nature."

"They just tightened it tight, nothing to do with glue Hartley."

Hartley pulled at the braid's as he addressed Matt.

"If they weren't young girls, I would've verbally destroyed them. I mean, they are horrible Matthew, I don't like them. Tell them in the future if they try, I will sonic blast them right into the walls, and they wont be able to ever escape either."

Matt didn't know if that was supposed to be frightening or anything, due to the fact that Hartley was shaking his body.

Cisco thought that it was funny though, as he held a smirk on his face.

* * *

Later that night, Matt was in an alleyway, kicking the crap out of some thugs that tried to steal a woman's purse. He hadn't planned it, actually he was not in the mood, but here he was, fighting thugs like it wasn't anyone's business. He didn't need any powers for this, he was doing punches, kicks, and spins as well, all mixed together.

However, once he took down the last person, he sensed something behind him.

It was a feeling like he hadn't felt in such a long time.

He whizzed around, to avoid a punch, then delivered his own. That punch was blocked, then his arm twisted. As he twisted, Matt followed through with the momentum, spinning all the way around, surprising the man, then he pulled the man forward, who span around his arm, his entire body, landing on his feet, brought Matt closer, and then looked deeply into his eyes.

"It has been a long time, my boy."

Matt looked at the man's face, then a smile began forming on his lips.

"R-Ra's...it's been so long."

Ra's Al Ghul, stood in front of him.

Dressed in his usual attire, which Matt thought was rather flashy, but he still liked it.

He looked to the side, and he saw Nyssa stood there.

"Nyssa as well, it's been a while. I'm happy to see you're well."

"Brother, it is nice seeing you again."

Matt smiled, as did Nyssa.

Ra's then gently ran a hand across his face, and though most people would be frightened of him, but Matt, felt calm from the hand.

"Yes, it has been my boy. Your fighting skills haven't dwindled, just as Nyssa had said."

Nyssa's eyes followed all around the blondes body, seeing that he was conflicted on what was going on.

"Why are you here, Ra's? I mean, after everything that happened..."

"Do not worry about that creature known as Rachael." He waved his hand, looking at the men on the ground. "Quite handy work it seems." He breathed out, turning towards Matt again. "My boy, your eyes, displaying such sadness, who has troubled you?" Matt didn't say anything, so Ra's continued. "Either way, my boy. I've come to make you an offer."

"Offer?"

"My boy, why don't you come back home, to me."

Matt stared wide eyed, while Ra's raised his hand, patting the blondes shoulder affectionately.

* * *

A little while later, Matt, Nyssa and Ra's all sat around together in a deserted area, it was a restaurant, but it was deserted.

Ra's looked like a happy father looking at his child coming home.

"My boy, how I have missed looking into the eyes of the sea, and the hair of the sun, you are one of my treasures, that I had lost, I wasn't able to let go of your presence in my life. I often thought of you, even as I looked at Mr Queen, and watched him attempt to defeat me, I thought of you my boy, and where you should be standing, right beside myself."

Matt smiled weakly.

"Thanks Ra's, I just...that offer though is..."

"You're free to do as you choose, I wouldn't force you." Ra's affirmed. "However, since you have left the League, I have of course been watching over you, and have seen you progress your life further. However, as I look at you now, I can sense sadness inside of your soul, and I, do not like this feeling you have. When within the League, I never saw emotional pain within you."

"That's because...life in the League was so simple." He breathed out, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, out here, in the...real world I suppose, has been difficult, so hard with Jean disappearing, and now, when I try and talk to her about it, she kind of avoids speaking about it...I just can't believe that she didn't come to me, she didn't even let me know that she was okay, I thought she was gone and I felt, broken. I just couldn't believe that she couldn't come to me, and trust me to help her. She said that she didn't want to hurt me...yet, she stayed with Ronnie...and I know she's got feelings for him, even if she denies it to me. Great, both my sister, and the love of my life seem to want Ronnie, he better not try anything with my Frankie."

"That is unfortunate, how cruel, especially to you, my boy who sacrificed a lot. However, I sense this isn't the complete source of your sadness."

Matt had to smile gently, even though Ra's was who he was, he also understood Matt more than most people ever could.

"Lately, I've been having this recurring dream, about...standing in a field, and watching Ronnie, and Caitlin...kissing one another, it felt so real, that...when I think about it, it aches my heart. And with my...new thing about me, it's like I'm seeing the...future, and it hurts, knowing that whatever I do, things are going to happen out of my control..."

"Could this also be due to your unique powers?"

Matt's eyes went towards Nyssa, who shook her head.

"I respected your decision in keeping this quiet. I didn't say a word."

"She's correct, I found out myself, through various methods. I am amazed by your unique powers, it is almost like magic. But, this isn't about magic nor your powers, this is about my boy, being disheartened. This, Ronnie Raymond from my intelligence have told me has clearly brought this feeling on you." Ra's clicked his fingers, summoning quite a few League members. "Everyone, scatter around this city, and find the one known as Ronnie Raymond, and execute him for the crimes he's committed against your future leader."

[Yes sir!]

Matt's eyes widened as the League members went to leave.

"W-Wait! Ra's, that's not necessary, I promise!"

Ra's halted the progression of the men and women of the League.

"You, don't wish for this Ronnie Raymond to die?"

"N-No, of course not...e-even with everything going on, I don't want him to be killed..."

Ra's hummed a little bit.

"I see...as always my boy with the heart as pure as snow, it is one of the reasons I truly treasure you, a boy who could destroy many, only disables and finds the peaceful solutions." Matt laughed at the irony of that, considering Caitlin's last name but felt oddly safe with the words he spoke. "My boy, you don't have to worry. My offer, can solve that. If it is women you desire, I can attain the most beautiful woman to become your Queen."

"I already have the most beautiful woman...it isn't about that, I also have a daughter now..."

"Bring her with you, any child of my boys, is also a welcomed member to the League. You have a very promising future with me, my boy, I always thought so, even your elder brother who, met such a fate. The day you left, was the day a piece of me vanished. Even though I allowed you to leave, I felt disheartened by your departure."

Nyssa was surprised by how her father spoke, she honestly hadn't expected him to speak freely like that, and even held some emotional beats to his voice, and if she was right, then they were genuine.

"Yeah...me too...in ways, I really miss the League, it was...so simple back then. I followed your orders without question, I didn't have to worry about my heart, I closed it off, and just had my own fun. But now...I've fallen in love with the most beautiful girl who I thought might love me too, but when I look at her, sometimes I feel love from her, other times I feel confliction...and I can't even tell her how I really feel...as if I do, and my dream becomes true, and she goes back to Ronnie...then that would devastate me even more than if I don't say a word...I promised myself, I'd never become a victim ever again...even to my own emotions, and as my Dad used to say, maybe I am unlovable...maybe this was always going to happen...and now, thanks to that bastard Wells, my vileness is on the outside for the world to see in the form of Mentalist..."

Nyssa laid a hand on his shoulder, so he laid his hand on top of her own.

Ra's gazed upon the young blonde, humming to himself.

"It does seem like my boy is going through a dilemma, that's why, I shall be staying here in this city for a few days, that way, you can make a decision. Come back to the League, and take your place as the heir to the Demon. Mr Queen might have been a choice, but that was because who I believe should be my true successor was unavailable, you my boy. So, take time to choose what you believe is right, because either way, you always are my true successor, even if you don't accept, and even if I accept Mr Queen, my true successor is before me, here."

"Ra's I..."

"No need to express with words. For now, let us feast."

Matt looked as lots of his favourite foods came out, he smiled like a kid again, this was one of the only times he could feel like a kid again.

* * *

The next day, Caitlin, Matt, Barry, and Cisco all walked up the stairs at Jitter's, and where talking to one another about Barry's date last night, and how that went, while Matt and Caitlin sipped one another's drinks.

"Damn, you really like the milk in thick, don't you?"

Caitlin began as they turned up the stairs.

"Well, I love milk and I love lots of it. Why, don't you like it?"

"To a certain point I do yeah, but this is really heavy milky themed."

"Well, next time drink someone else's drink."

Caitlin turned her lips upwards as Cisco pumped his fist.

"Dude, you are a crime-fighting lady-slaying machine."

Cisco spewed out happily as he patted Barry on the back.

"Yeah, heard that it went well Barry. Did you really have that much fun?"

Barry smiled at Matt's words, as they reached a table together.

"Oh, God, it was so cool. She was so cool. We're going on another date tonight."

Barry seemed like a man who was just launched into heaven right away.

Cisco however wore a cautious face.

"Tonight? Really? Aren't you worried about moving too fast?"

"No. What do you mean? It's a second date."

Barry spoke back, not seeing how Cisco was trying to be kind to him and speak slowly, and kindly about what his current relationship.

"No, no, no, no, I meant going too fast, hurrying. Look, I mean, you're fast, but there's fast, and then there's fast. Am I being subtle enough?"

"You're really not."

Barry sighed out, he didn't see the problem at all, he wanted this, he needed this. Matt himself however was happy for Barry, but Caitlin was more cautious than this was.

"Cisco's right. With your increased blood flow and increased heart rate, theoretically, your speed could cause you to..."

"You're gonna need to think about a lot of dead puppies."

Matt brought up, as Cisco nodded his head.

"Like, we're talking a whole kennel. And baseball."

"Cold showers."

Caitlin said after Cisco, as Matt chuckled.

"Think about if Linda was, I don't know, Cisco or me or something. That'll put you right off and you'll be able to control yourself."

Barry briefly imagined Matt or Cisco coming onto him, and it made him feel sick to his stomach, shaking his head around rapidly, so much so that he actually began vibrating his head, Matt smacking him in the back of the head, making his head stop vibrating.

He then nodded his head, and then shook his head once more.

"Okay. It is just a second date."

As he said that, Iris came into the area, seemingly having heard Barry's speech, and walked closer towards the young boy.

"A second date? With who?"

"Uh, with Linda Park, the sports reporter."

Matt didn't know her last name was Park, and now he knew who he was talking about. He looked at Iris as he saw, a flash of something going between her eyes. Jealously, or worry, Matt didn't know. But there was something going on there.

"Hello? That's great. Linda seems great, and you're great. So..."

"Great."

Barry finished off with a dejected sigh, as Iris sat down next to Matt and Caitlin.

"So, where's the resident bring me down Hartley?"

"Oh, he's with Jean at the club. Apparently, he wanted to do...erm, some studies on her and well, yeah, that's how it is. God knows what they are doing together, though if he tries anything, then Jean will knock him out."

Barry chuckled as he leaned forward.

"With all the Linda stuff going on, I forgot to ask, how is it to have your sister back? I know if my Mom came back, I would be, I wouldn't even know where to begin. But, you've got your sister back, are you excited?"

Matt nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, it's like a dream, I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is reality. I accepted that I might never see her again, but here she is, adjusting pretty well, and is even thinking about going back to college."

"That's great...where's Bette Cisco?"

Barry couldn't contain it, he wanted everyone to be happy like he was.

"O-Oh we had a late night last night and she's still sleeping..."

Caitlin leaned forward this time with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Uh huh."

"N-Not like that!" He rejected. "I mean, we did things, but not 'it' right now."

"Awwww, that's great Cisco."

Iris bonded with Cisco as he smiled gently.

As they were talking, Cisco's phone beeped, and he looked at it. He read the message to himself, and then looked between Barry and the others, then he placed his phone away in his pocket, so he could get on with it.

"Hey, I gotta go. I gotta help out a friend."

"Everything okay?"

Matt called, as Cisco waved him off.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

Cisco took off as quickly as he came, the others wondering what was going on.

However, as he left they noticed the television was on, and a news report came on, of an attack. Barry, Matt, Caitlin and Iris turned towards it, and listened towards it, Matt subtly using his telekinesis to turn up the volume so they could hear it.

[Quentin Quale was attacked near his lab at Concordance Research last night. There were several unsubstantiated reports of the so-called "Burning Man" in the area following the attacks.]

As soon as they heard that, Matt looked towards Caitlin and saw that her face was dropping. Matt himself didn't know how to feel.

"Burning man? Caitlin, weren't you asking about him a few weeks ago?"

Caitlin didn't know how to respond as Matt looked down at the ground, he felt Caitlin's hand squeezing his own hand. He held her hand gently, stroking it with his thumb, he now knew what he was going to have to do now.

* * *

Later on, Matt, Caitlin, Barry, Jean and Hartley had gathered to talk about Ronnie, and also, Jean seemed to be worried for him just as much as Caitlin, something that Matt noticed about, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

He knew Ronnie was dangerous now, but there also had to be a reason, that's what he thought anyway, and had to wonder what the reason was for him doing this, since it seemed so out of character for Ronnie or Martin to do this.

Matt had told Iris that they'd deal with Ronnie, and that she didn't have to worry. Though she was worried about it, she didn't know anything she could do, so she decided to head to work instead, and explain why Matt wasn't there, his leave of absence, and he even got a call from Bette saying that she was going to be with Cisco right now, with whatever he was doing, he didn't know what it was at all.

"Well, it appears letting Ronnie roam free is no longer an option."

Wells said as he rolled into the room, Caitlin holding her head down.

"He's not even Ronnie anymore. He's Martin Stein walking around in Ronnie's body, like a vampire."

"Not necessarily." Jean brought up to Caitlin. "There are, things happening inside of his body. And Ronnie did come out sometimes. It was rare, but he did come out, and he also helped look after me, and Professor Stein wasn't a bad person, he didn't do this on his own, maybe he is losing control over his powers."

"It would explain why the last time we confronted him, he didn't seem to be fighting as well as I would've thought he might." Hartley explained quickly. "Also, since he is out there, we will have to detain him soon enough or he might hurt someone else."

Though Barry knew this was dangerous, and all, he still was confused about something.

"Is there a reason that Stein's brain is in control of Ronnie's body, not the other way around?"

Hartley coughed into his hand, and just before Harrison could answer, Hartley did it smugly.

"Simple Darwinism. A brand-new organism will select the strongest parts of itself in order to survive. Survival of the fittest. In this case, Ronnie's body, Stein's mind."

Harrison didn't like the fact that Hartley was around, he didn't trust him, and he knew there was something he was holding back now, and he knew that it was going to be a dangerous endevour, no matter what was going to happen.

"In any event, he badly hurt an innocent man, and we have hunted Metahumans for less."

"Ain't that the truth." Matt snidely said to Wells, then placed a hand on Caitlin's back. "Caitlin, we need to know that you're on board with what needs to be done here. We're not going to hurt him though, you have my word. I wont let anyone hurt Ronnie, I promise."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, who held his smile for her.

"Matthew..."

"I said I'd bring him back, and I promised my sister too. We'll go and get him now, don't worry about anything else Cait, we'll get him back." Hartley subtly looked at Jean who nodded her head as Matt continued. "So, you with us Cait?"

Caitlin found Matt's hand and held it tightly as she looked around at the others, her strength growing and growing.

"How do we find him?"

She asked with some apprehension.

"Quentin Quale, the scientist that Ronnie attacked, is a former colleague of Martin Stein. If Martin is indeed in control of Ronnie's body, he may be trying to figure out exactly what's happening to him."

"Honestly, I know places he could be. Matt, me and you could hit these places to see if he's there. There's some places that we frequented and I am sure that we would be able to bring him in if we managed to get a hold of him."

Jean spoke with her usual smile on her face, but Matt could see the inner desire to help deep within her.

He knew that she truly did want to help, and Matt understood why that was as well. Because of the fact that she knew Martin, and Ronnie had protected her. Because of that, Matt knew that he would have to bring him back together with Jean.

"Yeah, I know Jean, don't worry, we'll get him back soon enough."

"What do we know about him? I don't even know what Stein looks like."

Barry dragged up into the conversation, as Wells switched on a monitor with the picture of the old man.

"Martin Stein."

"That's Stein?"

Barry seemed surprised, Matt already aware of his existence.

"It is."

Barry moved closer to the image on the monitor, and then it clicked within his mind.

"I've seen him before."

"When?"

"On the train, the day the accelerator exploded."

Barry revealed, as he seemingly went into his own imagination.

As he did, Jean furrowed her eyebrows.

"Also, there's a place that he often visited, and I believe I know why that is."

Caitlin turned towards Jean who turned right back towards him.

"Why's that then?"

"He went to Martin's wife, he always stood around it. I remember he told me that he wanted to protect his wife, and we stayed out there often to just look at her, n-not in a stalker way or anything like that. If we don't find him at the places that I have in mind, then I am sure that he would stay outside of the house, and watch her, so I would estimate that we could meet her there, and then we'd be able to do it strongly."

"So, we've got places to go, people to find."

"I'll go to Martin Stein's house, and stay outside and watch it."

"You can't go alone Cait."

Matt spoke up, not wanting her to be in harms way, it was the last thing that he wanted.

Hartley stepped forward.

"I'll go with her, and if anything comes up, I'll call you Matthew, and you Miss Stone as well."

"What about me?"

Barry came into the conversation as Wells looked on between them.

"No offence Flash, but I do believe Matthew, and Miss Stone have the better opportunity to capture Ronnie, and Stein. For one, Stein and Ronnie can fly, you cannot. No matter how fast you are, you don't have the ability to fly, and don't you have a date tonight? That's what Matthew was telling me."

"W-Well you're right, but still..."

Jean moved forward, as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Don't worry Barry, just enjoy your date with Linda, and leave this stuff to me and Matt. We'll get Ronnie back, we are the coolest siblings ever, maybe, but we're not copped liver. Just last week, we phased through a door, that was fun."

Harrison's ears perked up, which Hartley noticed.

"You have the power to phase through solid objects, do you Miss Stone?"

"Well, Matt used his telekinesis to direct my power inwards rather than outwards, so I could use my power to phase, and then he expanded it to himself, and others. It was a fun little way that we could use our powers. It was awesome, wasn't it Matt?"

Matt carefully nodded, as he looked towards Hartley.

"Hartley was the one who actually directed us with the use of our powers. Such a smart guy, isn't he?"

Wells nodded his head as Hartley glared right at the man.

"Either way, we should be getting on with it. Miss Stone, you and Matthew, should be getting a move on. Caitlin, are you ready?"

Though she didn't like Hartley, she nodded her head slowly, this time she was going to consent.

* * *

Matt and Jean checked the fifth place that she had told them about, but once again, there was no Ronnie around.

They had already searched five places, but in all of them, nothing was around.

Ronnie wasn't there, even Matt would be able to tell that, but Jean was determined about finding him, even if Matt wasn't so sure about this.

However, he knew that they were able to find him somehow.

"Bro...you know, once Ronnie is found it is going to be complicated between you and Caitlin and all. That's her fiancée and all, and I don't know how I am going to say this, but you know...I don't want you to be sad and depressed, but you've thought about the implications of this, right?"

Jean didn't want to bring it up because she didn't want Matt to be upset.

But, she also hoped that he was ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Yeah, I've thought about it. I already know what I have to do...doesn't make it any easier though."

Jean walked towards her elder brother, and offered the best smile that she could.

"If it makes it any easier, I'm here for you now. I'm sorry I left you bro, after everything that's gone down between us, especially with Mom and Dad, I didn't think and I ended up hurting you the most, which wasn't fair. But, you're going to be okay, whatever happens."

"Yeah, I'll be okay, don't worry about me, I always bounce back."

Though he said that, she could see that he was clearly lying about it.

It was tearing him inside, and she didn't like it.

She didn't like that he was being and was having to go through something like this.

She didn't like it at all.

"Matt, tell me the truth, you really want to help Ronnie, right?"

"Why are you asking me? Of course I want to."

"Even though it could cost you, probably the best girl you've ever been with?"

Matt chuckled, he really hated how this was being hammered into him.

"Yeah, even then. Ronnie's not a bad guy, at least as far as Caitlin is concerned. If she wants Ronnie back, then I'm not standing in the way. Even if it means I have to give up Caitlin, even if it means that she's going to be with Ronnie, and not me. As long as she's happy, then I am happy as well."

Matt spoke with a sad look on his face as he looked around.

Jean did the same thing, but couldn't see Ronnie.

"I can't see him, I don't think that he is here."

"You're right, he isn't here. I can't sense him, and I can't tell where he is. If he was closer, then maybe I would be able to sense him. But, from here, I can't sense him at all, aah well, I guess we'll have to go somewhere else."

Matt spoke up, as he sighed deeply.

"There's a few more places that he could be at. I don't know why he's being difficult like this. I mean, seriously. If he just came back with us during that time, then we wouldn't have to be worrying about us like this."

Jean put her hands on her hips as Matt cocked his head to the side.

"Jean, when you speak about him, what is it about you, and him anyway? There seems to be something going on, I don't know what's going on with you, and Ronnie, and Martin. I don't even know what's going on with you. Usually, you're compassionate, but there seems to be something more deeper into it. Don't tell me you have a thing for..."

"N-No!" She denied it, shaking her head left and right. "I mean, he's a nice guy, and as you said, he doesn't deserve this, I just want to make sure that he's alright, you know what I mean? I just want Ronnie and Professor to come back now."

Matt didn't exactly believe her.

He knew her more than she thought he did, and he knew there was more going on than meets the eye, though right now, he didn't have the luxury of caring.

"Alright Jean, you don't have to tell me right now, but what you said to me, also goes for you as well. I don't know what you and Ronnie had going on, and honestly, you're old enough to make your own decisions, just don't let your personal feelings cloud your better judgement. I wont ask anymore than that."

Jean nodded her head, knowing that he was right.

"You're right bro, I'll do my best."

That was more than a confirmation that he needed, he now knew what was going on, and what could happen as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Hartley, and Caitlin sat in a van together, right outside of Martin Stein's residence, waiting for the man to come back home, in case that Jean and Matt couldn't find him either.

While they waited, Caitlin was lost in thought.

Now that they were so close, she didn't know if she could do this.

Seeing the very fact that this was now becoming a new reality, she didn't like it at all.

She knew that soon, she'd be losing a guy, but she didn't know which one she wanted now. She wished that this kind of situation wasn't going to happen, but it was going to happen, no matter what kind of situation this is, she didn't like it at all.

"Want some of my fries?"

Hartley surprisingly offered the young woman, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She glanced at Hartley, then shook her head.

"No, thanks." She rejected as she looked out of the frosty window of the van. "Why would he come back here?"

"Because this is his home. I don't mean the actual house. I mean Martin's wife. She's his home. We all want to go home again. You know, where we feel safe. Where we feel loved. That's why, I consider Matthew my home. He accepted me for who I am, and never gave up on me."

Hartley looked right at her, as she glanced back at him.

"Why do you think Matthew is doing this for me?"

"God you're clueless."

Caitlin's eyes snapped on him.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

She snapped right at him, she really didn't like the way that he spoke to her sometimes, it was so condescending that she didn't like it at all, but that's who Hartley was, and she was doubt that he was going to change anytime soon.

"I just said, you're clueless. You don't even understand anything, do you?"

Caitlin glared harshly at him.

"Why don't you spell it out for me then?"

Hartley folded his arms, as his eyes laid on her form.

"Because he's completely and utterly devoted to you, can't you even see that?" Caitlin flinched as Hartley confessed. "Even I can tell that he is. He's so devoted to you, that he wants you to be happy, no matter what the outcome is. He isn't doing this for his own benefit, Matthew isn't an idiot, he understands more than people give him credit for. He understood me when no one else did, he's a compassionate person with a big heart, and for some reason, he fell for you, and now has to make a choice, and from the way that he's already going about it, he's made his choice and though it clearly isn't going to end pleasantly for him, he's already chosen your happiness over his own. If he wanted, he could've stopped looking for Ronnie, and deterred you from looking, especially when he holds the powers he has. But, he doesn't because he wants you to be happy, and if you can't see that then you're more stupid than I thought."

"Of course I see that!" Caitlin raised her voice as conflict entered her face. "That's why, I really don't want Matthew to do this thing for me...because even I don't know how it is going to end, I don't want to hurt him, or Ronnie, I can't...they've already been through enough because of the accelerator and I don't want to add to that misery."

"Well, you're going to have to choose because you can't string them along. Personally, if I could, I'd snatch Matthew away from you, because I know I'd make him happy. But, he isn't going to be with me, so I'll just settle in making him happy as being his friend, because he's probably going to need it after we find Ronnie."

Caitlin was going to refute that, but then across the sky, an orange entity went by.

They both stopped bickering for the moment, and turned to see the light, and then saw it was fire.

The man who was flying, was Ronnie himself, flying across the sky, and landing near the house.

As soon as they saw that, Caitlin took out her phone.

"I'm going to call Matthew."

Caitlin dialled his number, and called Matt.

Once finishing, Matt came flying over with Jean, carrying her.

They weren't even all that long. They arrived just a minute or two later, and went towards the van. Jean stood back as Matt walked towards the house, Caitlin looking on with worry, but Hartley knew what was going to happen, he knew what was what.

Matt saw Ronnie stood there, watching the house closely, like he was looking for his wife, or rather, Martin's wife. Matt summoned the courage that he could need, and moved ever closer to the young man, with the old man inside of him.

"Professor Stein."

Ronnie turned towards Matt, and his hands pointed outwards.

"I told you to not follow me. You have your sister, what more do you want from me?"

He was growling, it was more menacing than Matt thought that it would be.

Matt placed his hands outwards, wanting to calm the men inside of one body.

"I know three women that want you back, both of you. Your wife, Professor Stein, and Caitlin and Jean, Ronnie." The mans eyes flickered, like the two personalities were struggling inside. "Listen to me, we know you didn't hurt anyone on purpose. So, why don't you come back to S.T.A.R Labs with myself, and Jean, and Caitlin, so we can get you sorted out."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" The man spat out. "I still have a feeling that there's more to you than meets the eye, I still don't trust you. Maybe you didn't hurt Jean, maybe you did, I don't know. But, I wont be going anywhere with you."

"Alright then, you're not going to comply so easily, are you? Okay Ronnie, Stein, lets just go back now before you..." Ronnie's hands lit up with flames, dancing around hos palms. "Flame on. Shit, Ronnie, Stein, you really are going to fight me, aren't you? I've had enough of people burning me lately, with Firefly and-"

"Sorry!"

The man turned his fire hands right towards Matt, firing a flaming blast at the young man. Matt raised a shield of telekinetic energy, blocking the flames, and then turned the barrier into a blast, sending it at Ronnie.

Ronnie however took to the sky with his powers, so Matt turned his powers to the sky as well.

"Hartley! He's on the move!"

[Yes, I am aware Matthew, we're following.]

"So, how am I supposed to stop him?"

Matt questioned as he avoided Ronnie firing two fire blasts at him. The fire was intense heat that he had to avoid, and flew to the side, sending his own wave of energy right back at him. Ronnie moved his body left, but got clipped on the shoulder, sending him spinning.

Matt chased after him with his hands beside him, and went to blast him again, but Ronnie landed on a building's side, and pushed off it, giving himself a boost in speed, and took off once again, so Matt did the same method, shooting off like a bullet.

[We've got a plan. I've been studying Ronnie's abilities, and I do believe I have found a good way to defeat him. We're going to park at the old steel factory, no one is there. Lead Ronnie there, and we'll set the plan in motion.]

"Alright, got it."

Matt nodded to himself, and turned his power towards Ronnie.

He sped off as fast as he could, through the cities blocks. Matt sped off through the fastest way as he could.

"Why are you chasing me!? Could you please stop chasing me already! Leave me be!"

Ronnie demanded as he whipped his hand right back towards him. The flame bullets that came from Ronnie, Matt had to stop, and block the bullets with his telekinetic barrier, the flame bullets bouncing off the flames.

"I told you already, we're taking you back home."

Matt told him strongly, as Ronnie's bullets stopped, and then Matt cracked his hands together, making a whip in his palms. Though he wasn't a whipping expert, he swung it around his head, and launched it forward.

Like a snake, it slivered through the sky, and attached to Ronnie's leg, causing Ronnie to let out a shocking gasp.

"W-What?! Let go!"

Ronnie demanded, but Matt didn't and yanked him closer. Like a rope, he pulled on it again and again, throwing the rest behind him which dissolved into the sky, and when he got Ronnie close to him, Matt grabbed him by the arms, and held him tightly.

"Let me help you Ronnie, Professor. Don't you remember me Professor? I am Jean's elder brother, we've sat down together, and eaten some cake together, we can do that again, if only you come back with me now!"

Matt pleaded, not wanting to fight Ronnie anymore while seeing Jean was ready, being able to see the place she was right from where he was, and it made him smile, a brother sister duo working together.

It wasn't good.

He knew that if it continued, he could hurt Ronnie, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

But Ronnie's body rejected Matt, so he kicked him squarely in the chest, thrusting him backwards.

"Aah!"

Matt span backwards in the air several times, trying to gain his balance.

In the meantime, Ronnie's body took off through the skies.

Matt landed on a rooftop nearby, seeing Ronnie was getting away.

So, rather than chase, he paused himself, and placed his hands outwards, lifting up multiple objects around the area. He used those objects to block Ronnie's back, making a wall essentially of his rubble and objects, blocking his path.

"Damn it!"

Ronnie growled, but Matt didn't stop, and with flicks of his wrist, he had to bombard Ronnie with the objects, making him release a cry, and he flew downwards. Matt continued moving the objects after him, sending him in the path of Jean.

Jean, on the ground, used her powers over the winds to summon them around her hands, and readied herself.

"Hey Ronnie!" Ronnie stopped in the air, as Jean pointed her hands towards him. "Sorry, got ya now!"

Using the intense winds, she blasted Ronnie in the chest, sending him backwards, and through the air. Jean grimaced as she sent him far, but before that could go far, Matt moved the objects to a wall behind Ronnie, stopping his path.

He hit his back on the wall, and went down towards the ground heavily.

Matt placed the objects down, and flew right towards Ronnie, grabbing him, and held him in his arms, before he could hit the ground.

Caitlin and Hartley came out of the van and stood beside Jean as they smiled.

They caught him.

They really caught him in the end.

Once stopping him, Matt placed him on the ground where he looked pissed off. He didn't want to go with them, Matt could understand that, but he looked at Caitlin, and saw how desperate she was for him, and saw Jean as well, how they both wanted to help this man.

It, was hard, but Matt knew what he would have to do.

"Ronnie, Professor, please come back now. We've stopped you. Both me, and my brother, have come for you, as well as Caitlin and Hartley, we're all here for you, even Wells back at the labs want to help you. Please, just come back with us now, alright?"

Jean pleaded, and Matt saw how much it meant to her, the way her eyes were teary, Matt didn't like that at all, he didn't like how Ronnie, and Martin were upsetting his sister, and Caitlin as well. That was a no go in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't come back with you."

The man denied Jean who made an upset face.

He looked right towards Caitlin once more, Matt that was, and he felt his heart ache for her, and made him feel sad.

So, he went towards Ronnie, and gripped him by the ear, pulling him off the ground.

"Owwww! Owww! That hurts!"

Ronnie complained with tears in his eyes, so Matt got right in his face intimidatingly.

"Ronald Raymond, and Martin Stein, now enough of this foolishness and come back to S.T.A.R Labs with us so we can fix you up, do you understand me!?"

Ronnie looked right at him, the tone of voice he used, along with the eyes he had, made him seem quite scary honestly.

"I-I erm..."

They didn't know how to respond to Matt.

They were truly frightened.

Matt however held a no-nonsense stare in his eyes.

"Get in the van Ronnie, and Martin, I'm not having this from either of you. You've burned me many times, and now you're upsetting Jean and Caitlin and I'm not having this from you two anymore. Now, do we have a problem, or are you going to be good men and get into the van? Please don't force me to become angry, trust me, you wont like me when I'm angry."

Ronnie looked frightened as Hartley's lips curled upwards in a delightful smile.

"Y-Yes sir, I'll be good..."

"Then get into the back of the van please."

His voice was low and unforgiving.

He had quite enough of fighting Ronnie now. He had done it several times, over the past weeks, and now, he just wanted Ronnie to comply. Almost though, Jean felt like Matt was scolding the pair in one body like one would a child when they had been naughty, and she found it funny, and even Caitlin found it funny as well.

"Yes sir..."

Ronnie did as Matt asked, and walked towards the van.

He couldn't explain it, but he was frightened of Matt, he couldn't explain why he was frightened however, it was just a frightening experience to the young man and even the old man inside was scared of Matt right now.

They walked past Caitlin and Jean and Hartley as well, as Matt nodded to himself.

Ronnie got into the van, and sat there like a good person would, Matt sitting opposite of him.

Caitlin and the others looked into the van as Matt sighed.

"Are we going then?"

"Y-Yup, we're off then."

Jean said hesitantly, and got into the van at the back. Hartley, and Caitlin got into the front, and turned to see Ronnie trying to avoid the gaze of Matt himself, something about the blonde was a very frightening experiencing.

* * *

They made it back to S.T.A.R Labs, and having had called Barry back to the labs, they all stared at the man before them. Barry couldn't help but notice that Ronnie was avoiding Matt, and looked at him every so often, and gained a fearing face.

He ducked his head when Matt's eyes made it towards him, giving him a frightful experience.

"Well, we got him. Them. Now what?"

Barry asked for the group, seeing how Matt's eyes were lowering.

He felt for his friend, as even Barry knew what this meant, and how hard it must be. Building a relationship with someone, only for their old spouse to come back, and have yourself forced out of the picture, it wasn't pleasant.

"Well, Stein clearly thinks he can separate himself from Ronnie's body using nuclear fission."

"What do you think?"

Hartley barked at him as he folded his arms.

"What do I think?"

"Yes, you think that it can be achieved, don't you Harrison?"

Hartley's disdain for the man shined through as the others listened in. Harrison himself placed his hands together and gave his honest opinion, something that Hartley wasn't quite expecting honestly.

"Theoretically. But splitting an atom and splitting a man are two very different things."

As he said that, everyone's eyes went towards him, Ronnie that was as he walked back into the Cortex.

Ronnie felt uncomfortable with the way that they looked at him. Matt also noticed the way Caitlin looked at him, and he felt terrible inside of his body, he didn't know what he was supposed to do right now, he wished he could help…

That's when he saw Hartley's eyes.

He knew Hartley's looks, for the most part, and he knew when he had something up his sleeve.

"I don't suppose it's necessary to point out you're all staring?"

Caitlin couldn't look away, Matt himself felt like the odd one out now. Jean beside him patted the young man's back, and rubbed gently, having an idea of what was going through his own mind right now, as she felt it as well.

"Our apologies."

"It is remarkable. I feel clearer than I have since the accident, besides the times Jean gave me the same type of things. Can I presume that it is anti-psychotics, and other things of that nature?"

Caitlin looked towards Jean.

"You had the same idea."

"Well, it's obvious yeah, it brought him to his normality for a little while anyway."

Caitlin nodded as Ronnie turned towards Caitlin.

"Very clever, Cait. You and Jean think alike."

"Don't call me that." She snapped, as her eyes briefly went towards Matt, but he couldn't meet her gaze. She then turned back to Ronnie, and added with a sympathetic touch to her tone. "Please."

Ronnie or rather Martin bowed his head in sorrow.

"I apologize."

"We'd like to run some tests on you, if you don't mind."

Caitlin said slowly, wanting to connect with the young and old man.

"Of course, Dr Snow."

Ronnie followed after Caitlin.

Caitlin briefly glanced towards Matt, and saw his smile towards her.

That smile seemed to reassure her, but at the same time, his lost eyes, she felt for him as well. She knew it couldn't of been easy for him, hell it wasn't easy for her either. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

As she left with him, Matt walked towards Hartley, and pulled him aside, with Jean following.

Going out of the room, Matt stood by as Hartley smiled at him.

"If you wanted to cuddle me in the corridor, all you had to do was ask."

Hartley attempted to flirt, but Matt rolled his eyes.

"I know you have a plan to help him out, don't you?"

"Well, I do yes. You picked up on that."

"What is it? The thing that can help him."

Jean moved closer, and folded her arms across her chest.

"The thing is, we've been working on it for a while now, and Hartley ever since before I came back. It seems like he's been working on it hard, but it does seem like it could be dangerous, something that I am sure you're aware of bro."

Matt glanced between the two of them, then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Okay, tell me what we're gonna have to do."

"Matthew, it is highly dangerous and not something that you might be able to turn back from."

Hartley warned, but Matt didn't care right now.

"I know, but we have to do this. So, what is it that you've been planning together?"

Hartley and Jean discussed it with Matt silently.

* * *

As that was going down, Caitlin was in the medical bay with Ronnie's body. She didn't know how she was making it through this, she didn't know how she could look at him. Something about him was off, she knew besides the fact that it was Stein as well.

Something, something was going on.

She didn't feel, the same spark she felt when she used to look at Ronnie.

She couldn't understand what that was though, she didn't get it.

"Are you comfortable?"

Caitlin said as she continued doing the tests, a little distracted.

"Little warm."

He admitted with a sheepish look on his face, as she looked over Ronnie.

"Ronnie used to always run warm." She turned towards the vitals on the screen. "Not that warm." She whispered under her breath, then her eyes danced over Ronnie's form, and she wondered something. "Can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'm not sure it works like that." Caitlin's hopes were dashed the moment he said that. "I can feel him though. I have these memories. Memories that I know aren't my own. One is particularly strong. Piedmont State Park? It's famous for the Hudson Falls. I know that I've never been, but I can remember those waterfalls perfectly."

Caitlin remembered that fondly, she remembered it clearly, though something about hearing it made her frown at the thought.

"That's..."

Caitlin didn't finish, she thought about Ronnie, but Matt came right into her mind again. She blinked at the thoughts she had, she tried to think of Ronnie, but all she could see was the blonde she loved.

"He loves you very much. That I can feel."

As soon as he said that, Caitlin felt torn again.

She felt her heart aching, it was very painful in her chest.

She lowered her eyebrows, as she continued doing some tests.

"What kind of love...?"

Caitlin bravely asked.

"Why do you ask, my dear?"

"Well..."

As she was speaking, Matt came into the room, and went to call her, but paused and looked at the pair.

He looked between Caitlin and Ronnie, and sadness overcame him.

"Dr Snow, can we see you for a minute?"

Caitlin whizzed around to Matt's voice, and she felt odd within her.

She looked between Ronnie, and Matt once more, the internal struggle was too hard for her.

She didn't like this one bit. She felt her heart hurting even more, with the two men in the room that she loved, she knew Ronnie loved her, but she didn't know about Matt, she didn't know what he felt about her, he never told her, and while she had an idea why, she just wished he could tell her.

"Excuse me."

Caitlin walked out of the medical bay, and went into the Cortex.

Her first instinct was to hold onto Matt's hand, it had become the norm for her…

But, she stopped herself, and peered back into her lab, to see Ronnie.

She then looked back at the blonde, who leaned closer.

"You okay?"

That question, she couldn't possibly answer honestly.

Even now, she didn't know what she was supposed to feel, how she was supposed to even think.

All, she could do was lie about it.

"Yeah, it's just confusing."

She truly meant it, she didn't know what she was supposed to do right now, she was in her confused state.

"What isn't confusing is what's happening to him now. Ronnie's body is rejecting Stein's atoms like a host rejecting a parasite. The resulting instability is causing an exothermic reaction. I worry if his temperature continues to rise, it'll set off a chain reaction."

Wells warned seriously, as Caitlin felt faint, Matt briefly turning his head back to Hartley who nodded his head, Caitlin though had to know what was going to happen.

"And then what happens?"

"He could go nuclear."

As the words left Harrison's lips, Matt knew what he was supposed to do now, he definitely knew what he was supposed to do now. Though he was worried, he was also going to do it eventually, he just hadn't come up with the plan to do it yet, but he was going to rely on Hartley, and Jean for this.

* * *

A little while later, Cisco came back into the S.T.A.R Labs, and saw Ronnie. His face lit up happily, seeing his old friend.

"Ronnie." He exclaimed happily, only to stop when Ronnie looked at him. "Not Ronnie."

"Martin Stein." He explained, and then bowed his head to Cisco. "Cisco Ramon. Your colleagues are in the next room, not so subtly discussing my condition."

Cisco nodded with a sheepish smile, and brushed past him, going into the cortex area, leaving Ronnie alone for the moment. Cisco made it to the area, and couldn't see Hartley, or Jean either. He shrugged his shoulders as Matt looked on, wondering where Bette was.

"That's not freaky at all."

Cisco pointed backwards towards them. Caitlin herself looked towards Ronnie briefly, then she turned her head towards Matt, and then lowered her brows, seeing that he couldn't meet her eyes, not that she blamed him.

"It seems Ronnie's fight with The Psyche has exacerbated the Firestorm Matrix. It's unstable. Exponentially increasing the rate of fission inside his body."

Wells stated for Cisco's sake.

"Well, how long does he have?"

Caitlin's voice was so quiet that she couldn't even speak much.

"If his temperature keeps rising at the current pace, no more than a couple of hours."

"But you can fix it, right? I mean, you you can separate them before it's too late."

Matt heard the desperation in Caitlin's voice, and knew that he was going to be doing the right thing with Hartley, and Jean. He knew that it would be right, he wanted to see Caitlin together again, so she could finally be happy again, even if he wasn't the one who made her happy.

"Any attempt we make to separate the two of them could be catastrophic a nuclear explosion. And a nuclear explosion of this magnitude would level this entire city. Unless..."

Wells went off, looking towards Ronnie. Matt didn't like the way that he was looking at Ronnie, like he was going to do something dangerous, something that he wouldn't be able to recover from either, so Matt spoke up.

"Unless what Wells? What are you up to now?"

"Unless the host body were no longer functional."

Matt turned angrily towards him, but before he could say anything, Caitlin spat out at Wells.

"You want to kill Ronnie?"

"No, I don't want to kill Ronnie. But in this scenario, Ronnie is the host body."

"If you kill Ronnie, you kill Stein. That's two people."

Cisco brought up, shocked that Wells was actually suggesting something like that.

"I don't know how else to stop it. And my guess is that if Ronnie and Professor Stein knew the consequences that we were all facing, they would make the same decision. It's two lives for millions."

Caitlin couldn't accept this.

It was like Matt all over again.

The way that he was willing to sacrifice Matt, he also seemed okay with doing it with Ronnie, and Stein as well. She didn't like it, it was like she was frozen, and she felt like she was going to murder someone.

"Can you give us a minute?"

She gestured to Matt, Cisco, and Barry.

Not wanting to anger her, they all walked out of the cortex to give them some time together.

Harrison Wells looked on at Caitlin, seeing her anger filled face.

"Caitlin..."

"I've already lost Ronnie once. I'm not going to do it again. You said we have a couple of hours. Use them."

She threatened, and walked out of the room.

As she did, she saw Matt stood against the wall.

She walked closer towards him, as he thought about something's deeply.

"I'm sorry about this, Matthew."

"About what?"

He asked back, Caitlin turning her eyes downwards.

"I know this can't be easy."

"Don't worry about me Cait, we'll just have to get Ronnie back, wont we?"

Caitlin didn't know what he was going to do, since she didn't know anything, and neither did Wells either. If he didn't, then she didn't know what Matt was going to be able to do, it didn't make sense to her.

"Matthew, Ronnie's condition is..."

"You want Ronnie back, right?"

Matt spoke without much emotion, he couldn't stomach his emotions right now. If he could, then he would, but he couldn't do that right now.

"Matthew, it's not as simple as that."

"It is to me. You want Ronnie back, right?"

"Of course I do..."

Matt nodded his head, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Cait, I'll get him back for you."

"How are you going to do that?"

Matt didn't answer her, he couldn't answer her right away.

He turned from her, hiding his sadness from her.

But, he had made up his mind now.

"I have my ways and means. Caitlin, goodbye."

Caitlin didn't like how he said that, something was going on but she didn't know what it was.

"Matthew, what are you saying?"

"I'm just stepping out for a moment, I need some air, goodbye Cait."

Matt walked away from her, as she hugged herself.

Something about his tone, she knew that there was something going down.

But, she didn't know what that thing was, she wished that she did know about it now though, she needed to know about it. But he was too fast. By the time that she made it to the end of the corridor, he was gone.

* * *

Later on, Barry walked into the room Ronnie was in, seeing that he had a conflicted face on, something Barry could relate too right now with the regards to Linda, and Iris, and how it was all going down.

"Hey." Barry greeted, seeing Ronnie's state of dress, he turned away. "Sorry. Um, can I get you anything or... "

Trying to be as kind as he could, he heard Ronnie placing his shirt on, and turned back. Ronnie chuckled, shaking his head.

"A glass of Château Haut-Brion Pessac-Leognan 1982 might be nice." Ronnie's eyes trailed down his body, then released a chuckle. "Or maybe it wouldn't. This body's taste buds would obviously be different from my own. Perhaps I'm now a light beer man."

"There are worse things to be."

Barry murmured with Ronnie looking down at the moment he saw Barry's transfixed gaze.

"You mean like a living nuclear bomb?"

Barry's eyes flew open in surprise, he didn't expect that to happen.

"You know."

"Unstable nuclear fission was always a danger in the transmutation process. Plus, you all argue very loudly."

"I'm sorry." Barry offered his apologies. "But my friends are gonna figure out how to fix this, I promise."

"I remember meeting you, Mr. Allen, on the train. You were headed to S.T.A.R Labs with a girl but not your girlfriend."

Barry sighed deeply at the thoughts of what he was saying, and Iris flooded into his mind sadly.

"Yeah. I'm not sure that I have any girlfriend, the same goes for Matt actually."

"You know, Einstein was not only brilliant, he had a great sense of humor. How did it go? "Any man who drives safely while kissing a pretty girl is not giving the pretty girl the attention she deserves." If I learned anything this past year, life's too short not to live."

"You're not wrong..."

"Oh, Mr Allen. Perhaps you could answer a question Ronald is having right now, and it is, as you kids say, bugging me."

Barry perked his ears.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Mr Stone, and Dr Snow, their relationship, what is it?"

Barry, didn't know what to say.

How could he answer something like that?

He couldn't.

It was too difficult to answer it normally, he couldn't do it normally.

As Barry stared on without any answers, Matt who had heard the conversation walked into the room, together with Jean, and Hartley. Matt looked between Barry and Ronnie's body, and then he looked down at the ground.

"Hey, Barry, I overheard, are you going to go and visit Linda?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Best hop to it then."

Barry didn't know why, but he felt like he was being rushed away for some odd reason.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose so. You guys gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, go on Barry, your love life is important."

Jean said with her beautiful smile, causing Barry to smile as well. He didn't know why, but he trusted that kind of smile she had, it was a lovely smile either way, and she couldn't be more happy about showing it off.

"Alright then, but first, can I have a hug Jean?" Matt showed a dark glare as Jean smiled. "No, I don't need a hug. See you guys later!"

Barry with a gleeful smile on his lips, dashed out of the area, and left them alone.

As soon as he went, Matt looked around to make sure that no one else was around before he made a decision himself, and walked over to Ronnie, with the other two behind him, and it made Ronnie nervous with the three of them like this.

"W-What's going on?"

Ronnie's body asked nervously, so Matt leaned forward.

"Ronnie, Martin Stein, we have a way to save you."

Ronnie took a step back as Hartley nodded.

"I've come up with a way to separate you. It is a version of Quantum Splicing."

"Quantum Splicing? How are you going to accomplish this?"

The man was very intrigued, he didn't know of this at all.

"Matthew, and Miss Stone here. They have the shared ability to separate you. Using Miss Stone's abilities over molecules, and Matthew's telekinetic powers, he will be able to separate you both into two different beings all together, once again."

Ronnie looked between Matt, and Jean, and couldn't quite believe it.

"No, that would be beyond their powers, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps now yes, however I invented a device that would temporarily raise their powers, and make them be able to do it. I haven't just thought of this, I have been planning this since Matthew asked me to help him, and this is the way that we can do it. Perhaps, Wells might think of something, perhaps he wont. But, we have the solution right now, and you know your condition, you're going to explode. If you want any chance of survival, then come with us right now. We're going to leave this area, and then we'll have to get back to a safe area. So, come with us, and we'll save you."

Ronnie thought about it, or rather, Martin did.

He looked between the three of them, and then thought about it some more.

Matt knew this was taking too long, so Matt coughed into his hand.

"Hey, we're on a clock here." He got close. "Ronnie, I know you're in there." He ripped off his necklace so he could hear thoughts. "Ronnie, I can hear your thoughts now, yours, and Stein's. Tell me, what do you want? I know Stein is suppressing your mind from the conscious world, but I can hear you. Tell me, what do you want? Don't you want to be with Cait again? To be able to live your life again? Tell me, don't worry about Professor Stein, just tell me your thoughts now."

" _Save me..._ "

That's what Matt heard from Ronnie, he knew it was Ronnie, so Matt nodded.

"Of course, I will Ronnie. We all will."

"This is absurd!" Matt knew this was Martin. "I will NOT let you perform some experiment on me with your powers. What if your powers set off the bomb ready to go nuclear huh? We can't have that going down, so-"

PUNCH!

"Uuuu..."

"Nice punch."

Jean grimaced, Hartley praised Matt for the punch, Ronnie going down onto the ground, being knocked out.

Matt smiled to himself as he single handedly picked up Ronnie's body.

"Okay, we're all set now."

"Did you enjoy that Matthew?"

Matt smirked.

"I really did Hartley, I really did. Come on Ronnie, Stein, time to get you fixed up."

While carrying Ronnie, Matt walked towards the exit, along with Jean and Hartley following after him. It was now or never. They had to save the day, even if it was going to cost their lives, they had to do this now.

Matt himself was doing this for Caitlin and for Frankie. Though he didn't like the fact that his sister was involved, he was going to do this for them, even if it meant that Caitlin wasn't going to be with him anymore, he was going to do it for the her, and Frankie.

* * *

Later on, Wells had come up with an idea that could work, however he had taken too much time. Caitlin knew that, and that was going to cost them. It was already getting to the time that they couldn't get him anymore.

They knew that he had gone somewhere, they didn't know Matt was involved that.

Caitlin didn't even seem to notice Matt's absence. Cisco did though, and wondered where he was.

She looked at the clock, 12 minutes, and counting.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't lose him again.

"You guys almost done?"

She prodded, wanting Wells to hurry up.

"Hang on… Hang on." He spoke, as he looked up to Caitlin. "Dr Snow, I'm not going to be able to get this on him at this time."

"B-But, Dr Wells, we have to-"

"The reality is, I need at least 15 minutes to re-calibrate this device, and that is going to be too late. If we had more time, then this Quantum Splicer would be able to work, it could, but we don't have the time now."

"But there has to be a way to speed it up. If Barry..."

"Barry, wouldn't understand this kind of technology, and I don't have the time to teach him either. If Mr Stone were here, then maybe he could download the information out of my head, and then upload it right into Barry's head. Speaking of, where is Mr Stone?"

Caitlin couldn't believe that she only realized he wasn't there.

She looked around, but she couldn't understand where he was either.

She needed him right now, even if she thought she wasn't sure he was around.

As they talked, Cisco who was on the computers, searched for Stein, but it was Barry who spoke up as he walked into the labs.

"I found Stein. He's in the Badlands. Middle of nowhere, 30 miles outside of Central City. And he's not alone either. He's with Matt, and Hartley, and Jean as well."

Caitlin's eyes snapped open in realization.

"No..."

"Minimum safe distance."

Cisco murmured, but Caitlin shook her head.

"No, we have to stop them. Matthew...he's doing this for me..."

"W-We'll stop him Caitlin, I promise, we will."

Barry flew out of there, but then he came back a few seconds later.

He looked towards the others.

"I can't get out..."

"What do you mean you can't get out?"

"There's this, barrier around S.T.A.R Labs, and I can't get out. I've run over the building, but it is all over the place..."

Caitlin let out a dumbfounded gasp, as Cisco went onto the computers again.

"He's right, I'm reading an electromagnetic barrier around the building."

"Why didn't we detect it before?"

Wells brought up, and before he could answer, the screen popped up, and showed Matt.

[Hey guys, I suppose you found out about the barrier huh. Neat invention huh, thank Hartley for that.]

"Matthew, what are you doing!? Are you mad!?"

Caitlin snapped, wanting him to come to his senses, but Matt shook his head.

[No, I'm not mad at all. We've got a plan, and we're going to execute it now, so don't come here until after it is over. It might cause an explosion, and we don't want that to happen, so stay away for your own safety.]

Wells' eyes flew open, he couldn't have Matt die here.

He couldn't have it happen.

"No, Mr Stone, you can't be there. Get away while you can, do you hear me? It is imperative that you leave right now! Leave Ronnie, and get out of there, you cannot die, do you understand me!?"

Wells looked down at his hands, and felt his body shaking.

Barry looked on as Matt rolled his eyes.

[Sorry Wells, I'm going to be doing this to save Ronnie, and Stein. I mean, have you even come up with an idea?]

They stayed silent.

They couldn't say it.

They didn't know how to say it.

No one did.

So Matt nodded.

[I thought so. Don't worry about us, we're going to be doing this, to save the city. As I said, don't come here, stay away.]

"Matthew!" Caitlin yelled. "Don't do this...I can't lose both you and Ronnie. Please, Matthew."

She begged as her eyes ragged with tears.

Matt didn't like seeing her like that, he couldn't stand to see Caitlin sad like that.

[Don't you see Cait? I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this so you can have Ronnie back, that's what you want, isn't it?]

"Not at the cost of you no! I can't gain Ronnie back if it means you dying Matthew! Please, don't do this!"

[I'm sorry Cait, but I have to do it. Just, be happy, with whatever happens. Goodbye.]

The screen went black, and she hugged herself, unable to stop the tears from flowing.

"Matthew!" Caitlin turned to Barry. "Barry..."

Her voice was so torn, broken.

She couldn't have both of the men she loved die.

She couldn't, it would break her if she did.

"I can't get through that barrier."

"I'm on it!"

Cisco spoke up as Caitlin pleaded with herself to not crack.

She just prayed that everything worked out, whatever was going to happen, she needed for it to work.

* * *

Matt, Hartley, and Jean stood in the badlands outside of Central City with Ronnie sat down on the ground, chains around his body, he was still knocked out from Matt's punch.

Hartley had a weird device attached to Matt's head, and to Jean's head as well. It was connected with a wire, and a flow went through it, Hartley tapping some buttons on the device that he held in his hand.

"Okay, the preparations should be complete soon. Matthew, Miss Stone, we're only going to have one shot at this."

"We know Mr Rathaway."

Jean spoke up as her eyes dangled on Ronnie's form. She then looked towards Matt who smiled at her, nodding his head.

"I believe in you Hartley, if you say it is going to work, then I know that it will. So, tell me what I need to do now Hartley, and I will do it, okay?"

Hartley pushed some more buttons on his device as he spoke.

"Yes, Matthew, this is what we're going to be doing now. Since you've had more time with your powers, and can handle the stress of the powers more, you're going to be the one who is going to do the Quantum Splicing. I have the knowledge in my head, so you're going to need to download the information from my mind, you can do that, yes?"

Matt nodded his head.

"Yes, if you know how to do it, then I can take the info from your head."

"Then please do it right now."

Matt nodded, and walked closer, placing a hand on his head, and used his power of telepathy. He downloaded Hartley's information from his mind, though he felt a little dizzy about doing it, he still did it, and got the information that he desired.

Once he had done, Matt pulled away with a stagger.

"Whoa, head rush."

"Indeed." Hartley began. "Now that you have that, you should be able to understand what I am asking you to do."

"Yes, I understand perfectly. I see it before me, all of the equations you've done, all of the thoughts you've had about it, and the knowledge to do it, I understand the plan perfectly Hartley, I am quite happy you're doing this actually."

Hartley nodded, and tapped some of the buttons on Jean's helmet, as she looked on.

"So, if I got this right before, this device is hooked up to Matt there, so my powers over molecules, will flow into him, and then he'll be able to combine that with his telekinesis, so he can basically achieve Quantum Splicing, is that right?"

Hartley inclined his head.

"That's the simple version yes, and don't worry, your power isn't transferring over to him, just he's borrowing it, you still have your power, and will after this happens. Also, because you share many genetic markers, this was easy to achieve, but dangerous." He turned towards Matt. "Very dangerous, Matthew. Open this door, and you might not be able to go back."

"I know..."

Matt was determined now.

To make Caitlin happy, he was going to throw that door open and stand there strongly, as he went through the door.

"This is something you've never done before, Matthew. This is going to be pushing your power to the limits, and beyond. Even with my device to enhance your powers, which is very dangerous in of itself, this is going to be something new, this is going to be a realm you've never traversed before. The subatomic levels, the new worlds of realities only theorized beforehand. Matthew...we don't have to do this."

Hartley cared for Matt.

He truly did.

And he didn't want him to be put in danger. But, regardless, he was going to support Matt, no matter what happens.

"No, we do Hartley, that's why, you've done your part. Go, now. Get out of here, just in case this goes wrong."

"He's right Mr Rathaway, you don't have to be here, please for your own safety. We've got obligations here, or for the loves of us here. You've done your part, allow us to continue this endeavour."

Hartley shook his head at the pair of sibling's.

"No, I've already seen it this far, I'll not be leaving. Haha, I never thought I would ever say something like that. Risking my life for people I didn't even know a year ago, or in Ronnie's case, not someone I much cared for. But, here I am, so Matthew, get on with it."

"Yeah, I'm ready now."

Jean nodded at Matt, and walked towards Ronnie.

At that time, Ronnie stirred awake, peering up at Matt. He shook around in his chains, and even tried to burn them, but they were resistant to his flames.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"We're making you two people again Professor."

Jean answered for Matt, as Ronnie's eyes went between all three of them, he thought they were mad as hell for even attempting to do something like this.

"You kidnapped us!?"

Ronnie's mouth snapped, Matt chuckling deeply.

"Guess so. Oh, and don't try and flame on, the chains around you can withstand the hottest flames, at least that's what Hartley tells me, so there's no use trying to get out of it now, just let us take care of you now."

"Why are you doing this? You could die here. Just let me go, and save yourselves already!"

Matt shook his head as he bent down towards him.

"I'm sorry Professor Stein, Ronnie, but I'm not running anymore. I used to do that a lot, because I didn't want to deal with my problems, but I'm not running now. Your wife, Professor, and Caitlin, Ronnie, are waiting for you, and if this is what I can do for Caitlin once more, then I'll make her happy one last time. Hartley, start it."

Hartley did as he was asked, and activated the device, that allowed Jean's power to go into Matt. He felt it flowing, strongly. He could feel it, the power from Jean, and his own power. Hartley then activated the power strengthen to raise Matt's power up.

Slowly, he moved his hands closer to Ronnie's body, as Matt saw that Ronnie's eyes flickered.

"Do you...love Cait?"

Matt felt like that was Ronnie's question, rather than Stein's own one.

Matt smiled to himself, and didn't answer it, placing his hands on Ronnie's body.

As soon as he did, an energy formed around the pair of them.

The pressure of the power was so intense that Hartley grabbed a nearby tree and held onto it. Jean stood her ground as she watched Matt do what he was doing, trying her best to non-verbally support him in his endeavours.

Matt's eyes went upwards, and sparks went through his eyes, more than they had ever done before, as he was separating the pair.

Matt felt something, coursing through his veins.

He felt power through him.

He felt something old, and new at the same time.

The sparks went wild within his eyes, and he looked to be in a trance as he saw something's…

He saw new and old concepts going before his eyes.

Like a flow of a river, he saw different images going by his eyes.

He saw his past, with his brother, and sister, and parents, being disgusted when he saw his parents.

He saw Bette and him as teenagers.

He saw two blonde haired boys together, one being Matt, the other being unknown playing together.

He saw himself with his elder brother, and he shed a tear at seeing him again.

Then he saw closer to the present, with images of Sara, and him training together, and Rachael as well as Ra's Al Ghul, even showing Nyssa Al Ghul, all of them doing things Matt remembered and he couldn't explain why this was going on.

Matt saw Caitlin…

No, he saw Caitlin with white hair, and ice shooting out of her hands.

A Metahuman.

Matt saw her as a Metahuman, but he knew she wasn't since she didn't have powers.

He couldn't explain it well, but the look on her face was something odd.

He saw more things going forward.

He sees Jean wearing a Gothic outfit with a sinister grin on her face, and she seemed to be attacking someone.

He saw Frankie dressed in a costume, and was using her magnetic powers to fight off a criminal.

He saw The Reverse Flash taking off his mask, but just before he could see who it was, the image disappeared all together.

He saw a large gorilla and him fighting one another.

He saw a man in a black costume moving at superspeed's, he even is seeing Barry and this man fighting one another.

He sees so many different things that he couldn't understand why he was seeing all of this.

He didn't get it at all, but the last image he saw made him smile despite the piercing he felt deep within him.

He saw Caitlin in a wedding dress, but he couldn't see who it was she was marrying.

The person was blurry, but he definitely made Caitlin out in a wedding dress, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, despite the pain that he felt.

The overwhelming agony that he felt paled compared to what Ronnie and Stein had been through, and he was going to fight it, so he could keep the others safe, so he could separate Ronnie, and Martin.

He then looked towards Ronnie, as flames danced around him, Matt's body felt to be in so much agony.

"Matthew! Y-Your power has increased exponentially! Y-You can't! You need to stop! What is this energy flowing into him, it's not natural..."

Hartley called, but Matt just stared on.

"No...I can see it..."

His voice was so vacant, distant, everything he could see, was overloading his mind. Everything, every possibility, every world, he could see. Not just his own world, he was seeing through the different worlds, the multiverse, all realities that existed, he could see them all running through his mind, and the pain, was killing him.

"See what!?"

Hartley demanded, but Matt shed a single tear from the paid he felt.

Every cell in his body felt like it was burning, and as he was separating Ronnie, and Stein, Matt felt like he was going to be burned away from within himself, the power was overloading the young boys body.

But, he was going to do this for Caitlin.

That thought.

The very thought of doing it to Caitlin, was something Matt was able to concentrate on and Matt knew that he would be able to do it now.

"I can see everything...the past...the present...the future...different timelines...different worlds...different realities...I can see it all...it hurts...all the suffering, it hurts..."

"B-Bro! S-Stop! Your body can't handle this level of power, something's interfering with your powers, and raising them too high! Y-You'll die if this continues on! Please!"

Her calls, weren't answered.

Matt looked to be in a trance as he saw different images of the past, present, future, and different worlds of the past, present and future all at the same time that his head was hurting more and more.

"Zoom..." He saw a black costume with lightning going past him. "...Weather...Wizard..." He saw a man controlling the weather. "...Reverb..." He saw Cisco, but he looked different, meaner and he didn't know why either. "...Supergirl..." Flying right past his eyes, was a young woman with blonde hair, waving in the sky, a cape flapping behind her. "...Killer Frost..."

At the end, he saw what appeared to be Caitlin with either really light blonde, or white hair, he couldn't tell.

But too much information was going through him and leaving him, he couldn't even remember what he was saying, all words just flowing around him, he saw things of his world, and of other worlds, of the future, of every future that could be, and he felt his head being in pain, it was too much for his mind to comprehend or sustain.

But then, in the midst of that, he saw his brother, just as how he remembered him, walking closer.

"Andrew...it hurts, it feels like I'm disappearing in everything...I miss you...so much...it was so hard, but I was brave...like you told me to be...I was brave..."

Matt watched the ghostly image hold onto his hand. He felt the same touch of his brother again, the one that always made him feel safe, secure, and how he hadn't felt in so long.

As the energy sprang out of him, Hartley looked down at his hands, and he saw, vibrations going on with him. His body vibrated, and he didn't know why, but he presumed something about the energy going off, was affecting him, but he didn't know what it was.

"Oh my God, what's..."

Hartley couldn't comprehend what was happening to him right now.

Matt saw, something as he split Ronnie and Martin apart, a fiery sphere in the centre, splitting between two, and he saw some of the fiery aura coming towards his own body, entering his body. From his mouth, a small stream of fire began leaking out, but Matt didn't see it.

Matt's eyes bled red, Mentalist forcing the transformation to come on, and Mentalist sighed heavily.

"I told you not to help him Matt! This is what happens when you try and help Ronnie! I really wish this future wasn't true, I saw this ages ago! Why didn't you just let him die!? We would have been happy! And my head...ugh, fuck me this hurts...so many images...ooh Killer Frost, hey babe...you're looking cold today, want me to warm you up a little bit?" He teasingly flirted despite the pain, seeing Caitlin as Killer Frost, probably from the future or a different world. However, he then looked down at himself. "Alright Matt, I can hear you, calm down, I'll protect Jean and...Hartley I guess, you owe me for this."

From his body, a protective aura leaked out. It went behind him, covering the forms of Jean and Hartley, from whatever was going to happen.

But then he felt sharp pains entering his skull, like he was on fire, and his insides felt hot, hotter than what he thought he'd feel.

"Aah, it's so much...so hot...nuclear...shit...I hate Ronnie for this, should've just let the shit die..." Mentalist could see that the power was growing too wildly, and he grimaced, but he saw his elder brother in front of him, and despite the pain, he smiled, even Mentalist loved Andrew and even a shed, even though he believed fully of what his father had told him so many times about crying. "I'm not scared, Andrew, not anymo-"

Mentalist's words was overcome with the large explosion that surrounded them all.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **And on a cliffhanger as well! Matt really loves Caitlin huh, putting himself into danger like that to hurry and save Ronnie, and Stein, knowing how much that would hurt him. The reason why Wells device was taking so long here, besides for this plot point to move forward, also has a reason behind it, which we will be exploring as we go forward. But, also Ra's and Matt met in the present of the story, and shows that they have quite the father/son relationship, while his real father (as we saw in the flashback of this chapter, which will be relevant for the future) is quite, terrible, and will and does explain why he hasn't confessed to Caitlin, why he has trouble with his emotions and so on and so forth, and what he said to Ra's as well.**

 **So, damn, seems like they separated them on their own, but what the hell happened to Matt during all that. What was he seeing? Why was he seeing it? And what's gonna happen to him going forward? And also Hartley as well, something was going off there as well, he's going through a transformation as is Matt, but what, we'll see going forward!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **YeTianshi; Hehe, please don't hate me~ Well, thank you! Yeah, we'll be getting a little more Ra's here and there. Yeah, he really is going through an emotional part, but don't worry, he'll get a happy ending, even if this chapter shows that isn't the case right now, and for such a thing, it wont be drawn out of his emotional pain, at least over Caitlin anyway. Hehe, if you think that's funny, then...there's a part in this chapter that I think you might really enjoy. I suppose slightly yeah, they both have been holding back, which will come to a head, very, very soon, could even be next chapter. Well, it is for more Caitlin's than Frankie's, but this also shows (at least in Matt's mind) who is going to be there in her life, so she's not going to cling to Caitlin in case she isn't going to be around, so he doesn't give Frankie false hope (wont be false for long though~) that they'd be a happy family, things like that, and yeah, that might be the only issue about him orphaning her, though he believed in Hartley, and his intelligence, so he didn't think it would fail, and it was working until what happened, happened. And thanks, yeah cliffhangers, I try and avoid them when I can, though there will be some, sometimes because, that's just how it ends sometimes. And I'll try my best!**

 **hellspam; I know, cliffhangers~ Yeah, he's been through a lot, it's kinda ironic that the leader of an assassin group is more of a better father, than a scientist really is, and last chapter was to show something like that, to show the contrast of the role models in his life.**

 **DocSlendy; They surely are, and it is going to be, something alright~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, he's quite a horrible person, isn't he? Well, let's say it isn't the last time we've heard of this, and his experiments. He surely is, and this chapter shows it even more, though it isn't exactly what Caitlin wants him to be, as we'll see soon enough. Yup, he's doing it for both Jean and Caitlin. It was very intense, he had a lot going through him during all of that, didn't he? We saw the future, past, and present as well, we'll be getting a little more explanations on his powers rather soon. Hmmm, that's a good question, we'll soon get the answers to that.**

 **Guest 1; Yup, he surely is, and we'll be diving more into that aspect in other parts of the story. Heck, he might very well end up trying to do something like that. Yeah, they do have quite the bond with one another, don't they? And I suppose he is like that yeah, I can see the comparisons.**

 **guest; Thanks very much! In the comics he can yeah, he's not done it on the show yet, though I do think Gypsy did something like that in season 3, I think though I'm not sure, so I guess Cisco could, and if Mentalist would use that, well if he truly needed to, then yeah he probably would. He's not gonna fully come out (that's gonna be towards the end of the season where a full chapter is surrounded by him) but you aren't wrong, and things like that will be discussed in this season somewhere. And yeah, I can understand why that would be, but this chapter pretty much confirms where her heart truly lies even if some heart wrenching things happen. And thanks very much!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, he has shown up, and there's gonna be some, fun parts, not for Ronnie though, as we'll see in the chapter. They are indeed yeah~ And yeah, if anyone can, it is these two along with Hartley~ Well, we'll see in this chapter what happens~**

 **Lightwave; Yup, Matt wasn't just saying it, he is rather sadistic to Matt, and other things like that. Yeah, Matt would be okay with doing that, and allowing Mentalist to do that. It was, but it was always planned he'd meet him here, for what we're about to see going on. Yeah, they did want him back, Ra's wants him back. Hartley surely does, doesn't he? He gets mobbed by teenage girls. He is yeah, he loves Caitlin and we'll see in this chapter truly how much he does, how much he appreciates her, and other things. And we'll soon see the same from Caitlin as well. Oh don't worry about that, Caitlin soon is going to say that to him, very soon. With the help of, what we find out this chapter, his powers were increased, but right now, he's drained, but will regain his powers soon. He's not apart of the Firestorm Matrix, but he has absorbed some of the power into himself, but unlike Firestorm, it is going to be rather, difficult for him to use. Hartley also did get an increase yeah, which he'll begin using in different and fun ways~**

 **Neonlight01; He did yeah, but he's not always going to get away with it, as we'll see in the future. Hehe, Hartley sure does get into those situations sometimes. They are in their own way, they are becoming friendly with one another. He has yeah, and he's going to be, fun to write for while he's here in Central City. Well, I can't answer that fully, but Ra's does consider Matt as a son to him. Whether adopted or not, we'll find out in the future. It is important either way, can't answer it yet, but he did appear for a reason. And yeah, Matt can see into different dimensions, timelines and such kinda like Cisco/Gypsy, though there are some differences, partly due to what Matt's Dad and Mom did to him when he was younger. And yup, Hartley got a raise in his powers, we'll see him performing different kinds of powers that no one else really has on the show, not even Matt.**

 **Guest 2; That would be cool, Frankie is going to have some kind of metal on her in the future so she can fight more proficiently, I am thinking of having either Hartley or Cisco inventing some kind of bendable metal or something for her to carry on her so she can use that for her own purposes, and have a different fighting style to Matt, though he'll still teach her how to fight eventually.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The break**

"Aaagh..."

Laying in a crater with ash falling down upon him, was Matt himself.

The explosion had flung him backwards, and he had blurry vision. He could barely see right before him. So much so that he had to rub his eyes to make sure that he wasn't all together blind, which he thankfully wasn't.

He felt his body aching, and his muscles felt tight. He raised his head, and looked around, seeing the ash falling like snow. He could barely make anything out at this point, even when he wiped his eyes once more, his vision only got slightly better.

"Andrew...Andrew!" He yelled, looking around the blast zone for his elder brother. "Andrew...where are you...?" He looked down at his hand, and then cupped it with his other. "I felt you Andrew...you were here...it wasn't a dream, or a memory, you were here...you protected me...always, even after death, you always save me..." He allowed a few tears to slip out of his eyes, but then his mind worked, and he remembered what was going on. "Jean...Hartley..."

He called weakly as he stood up from the ground. Though his legs were shaking, his body ached at the fact that he was standing.

It was like he had gone ten rounds with a God, and a Devil at the same time, and they won. He felt terrible, he felt like he was going to die. But, he still knew that he would have to continue on, he would have to fight for what was right, and right now, he needed to find the ones that he cared about.

"Jean...Jean! Jean! Hartley! Anyone! Is anyone alive!? Answer me!"

Matt called, as he swayed around the blast sight.

He prayed that Jean and Hartley weren't gone.

He cared about Ronnie, and Martin as well.

But, his first priorities were his people, Hartley, and Jean.

He looked around until he saw a hand poking out of the ash.

"M-Matthew..."

Hartley's voice.

Matt rushed over towards him, and grabbed his hand. He pulled him out of the ash, as Hartley's eyes tried to adjust to the new sights around him. His glasses were broken, but he could see Matt clearly, and he leaned on the young man's shoulder.

However, Matt noticed that Hartley felt...different.

He didn't know why that was.

But, he felt off about something.

Hartley, felt different, but he couldn't work out what that was.

"Hartley, you're okay, aren't you? You're, still you right? No parts misplaced or anything like that? D-Damn, seems like this has become quite the sight huh, this area is totally totalled, I can't even see much through this cloud of ash."

Hartley nodded his head, while groaning.

"Well, I didn't expect it to explode like this. I knew there could be a chance, but I didn't expect this to happen at all, at most I thought that it would be a small explosion. But, you're okay, right Matthew? Nothing happened to you? You seem to be the same to me, maybe even more handsome."

Matt rolled his eyes at the sight of Hartley's attempt of flirting.

"Besides feeling completely drained and my body hurts, I'm okay. I need to find Jean...where is she?"

Matt and Hartley scanned the area with their eyes. They looked, and looked for the young woman, wondering where she went. Matt himself felt his heart drop when he couldn't see her right away, it was like his heart was breaking.

They continued looking until Matt saw Jean's body standing up.

He rushed towards her despite feeling the pain, and grabbed her form, hugging onto the younger girls body, as she hugged his own body. However, she noticed that unlike the cold feeling her, he felt, hotter than he usually did.

"Bro, are you okay? You feel hot."

"I'm okay, are you alright?"

Jean nodded her head as they walked over to Hartley.

They both sat down, feeling weirder by the second.

They all breathed out sighs of relief that the others were okay…

"Did you see Andrew Jean?"

"What? No, why? Did you?"

"He was...here, he was with us, protecting us again..."

"Bro, Andy's gone..."

"I know that, but he was here...I felt him, here...he was with me, protecting me..."

Jean didn't exactly believe him, she didn't know how she could since, everything was a jumbled mess right now.

"Hey, do we have any radiation on us?" Jean brought up unexpectedly. "I'm asking because, that was a nuclear blast, wouldn't we have radiation on us?"

Hartley moved to Matt, and pressed the middle of his suit. What Matt saw was a circular device appear, and Hartley began tapping on it like it was a computer, and some ways, it looked like it. He pressed some buttons.

"According to this, it is less than one millirad."

"But that's normal, isn't it?"

Hartley inclined his head towards Jean.

"Yes, it seems that we weren't infected with radiation. But, Matthew, on here, it says you're running a little hot. Do you feel warm?"

Matt curiously touched his body but couldn't feel different, he didn't feel any different either.

"Not really. I feel the same as always, despite the fact that my cells feel like they hurt. But beyond that, it seems normal. Do I look warm or something? I feel fine, more so than usual, though that could be using my powers too much. I feel quite drained, and tired mentally, and physically."

He replied with a smile, despite the pain he felt.

Hartley looked suspiciously towards him.

That was until they remembered their statuses, and who they were doing this for.

"Ronnie, Professor Stein!" Jean gasped, as she stood up. "We need to find them!"

Matt nodded and while Hartley stayed seated, the pair looked around the area.

"Ronnie! Professor Stein! Ronnie! Hello!? Is anyone alive here!?"

Jean walked around the site like she had done it a thousand times.

Matt soured the sights before him with his eyes, he couldn't feel anything. He truly had drained himself of his powers right now, he couldn't even feel the normal levels of weakness. He was drained, and he knew it would stay like that for a while.

But then, in the distance, he caught the sight of Ronnie's body on the ground.

"Jean! There!"

Jean turned her eyes towards the place Matt was pointing, and unlike the way she looked at him, he saw pure relief in her eyes for the young black haired man. Her face was a picture, a smile spread across her face, and it made the world seem different.

"Ronnie! Ronnie!"

Matt watched Jean rush through the ash on the ground and latch onto him. Feeling slightly inadequate, he hung back for the moment, and watched the interactions between Ronnie, and Jean as well.

He saw that her hands were on his face lovingly, stroking his face. He kinda guessed what feelings she might have for him, she was with Ronnie for around a year of her life, perhaps, it was inevitable for them to get together, though there was also Caitlin as well.

"Ronnie, that's you, isn't it?"

Ronnie's face broke out into a smile, petting the girls head.

"Yes, it's me, Ronnie. Thank you, and your brother Jean, for separating Stein and myself."

Jean shook her head as she brushed a hand over his face.

"It's okay, we saved you. I promised, didn't I? I promised that I'd save you, and I did. I saved you, Ronnie, you're going to be alright now, don't worry. We're both free of the chains that bound us, you no longer have to worry about such things. You're going to be alright from now on Ronnie, I promise."

Ronnie smiled as Matt saw the ash lifting up.

He focused his eyes, and saw that it was Stein, who was semi dressed. He looked like his clothes had been burned off. Matt walked towards the elderly gentleman, and helped him up to his feet, as Hartley moved closer.

"Professor, remember me?"

Stein looked over the young man, then nodded his head.

"Miss Stone's brother, Mr Stone. I remember you."

"Just call me Matt."

He spoke as he briefly caught the sight of Jean and Ronnie hugging one another.

"Then Matt, thank you for your reckless plan on bringing us back to normal, and putting Miss Stone's life in danger as well as myself, and yourself, and Mr Rathaway beside you."

"I presume I should take that as a nice thing."

"Yes, you should. Now, how do you propose we get home?"

Matt chuckled deeply, then sweat-dropped as he looked towards Hartley, who didn't have an answer either.

"I haven't a clue Matthew, don't look at me."

"Hey, come on, you're off the charts smart, aren't you going to be able to get us home or something?"

"What would you have me do? You flew us here. Can't you summon your powers?" Matt gave him a dry look. "Okay then, we can wait for Flash to come, I'm sure they'll be arriving soon enough with some way for us to get back."

Matt thought that was a plausible thing to say, so they waited.

As they did, Matt felt the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

He looked around but he couldn't see anything.

What he didn't notice was a hole in the sky, and a hand was poking out of it.

Soon, Barry and Caitlin came rushing in.

Caitlin looked around the field, and instantly, she caught the sight of Ronnie and Matt, and rushed towards Ronnie first.

Matt stood to the side near the now standing Hartley, and watched as he and she embraced one another.

"Tell me your name."

She demanded as Matt looked on, the girl cupping Ronnie's face.

"Ronnie Raymond."

Before Caitlin could resist, Ronnie brought her into a kiss, a kiss she didn't fight back against.

However, the kiss felt...different than before.

Usually, she felt a spark between them.

She remembered feeling this spark when she was with him before the accelerator, but now…

She felt something.

But, it wasn't the same something she had felt with someone else.

It wasn't the same feeling that she had with Ronnie before, and she couldn't work out, why that was. Even as smart as she was, she couldn't figure it out.

Matt's smile slowly faded as he saw Caitlin and Ronnie kissing.

It felt like his heart was breaking.

He knew it was going to happen.

He knew that this was the outcome, it didn't make it any less painful though.

Even with his cells hurting, this seemed more painful than anything else.

He thought he had prepared himself.

He thought that he was strong enough to accept this…

But the reality was, he was watching Caitlin kissing someone else. Sure, it was her fiancée, and Ronnie knew Caitlin first, but now that this was happening, Matt for a change knew the future, and he didn't like it at all.

He also remembered his dreams, and seeing them now, it was exactly like that, but even more heartbreaking.

Even Jean, as she looked on, felt sorrow for both herself, and for her brother. Two hearts breaking, two siblings breaking with their sadness concealed inside, that's how they lived after all, showing no emotions of sadness, they couldn't, they wouldn't show it.

Matt fell back onto his League Training of abolishing emotions, and that's what he did there and then. So, he didn't have to feel anymore.

He didn't want to feel anymore.

But, it was easier said than done honestly.

"I'm sorry Matthew."

Hartley offered his condolences, as Matt looked down towards the ground.

"It's okay, I expected it honestly."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, right?"

"Exactly. I just, want to get out of here. I can't...I just can't."

Matt's heart felt broken, alone.

Barry came over towards them, and offered his cheery grin.

"Hey Matt, Hartley, you two really did it."

"Not at all, Matthew and Miss Stone accomplished the task, I merely instigated it."

"Even then, seems like Pied Piper is behind you."

Hartley rolled his eyes as his hands slightly vibrated, but he didn't notice it.

Matt himself looked briefly towards Caitlin and Ronnie, seeing that they had stopped kissing, but still were close.

Matt couldn't look at that anymore, he couldn't, so he turned to Barry.

"Barry, could you do me a favour, and take me and Hartley back please?"

"E-Eh sure, but what about..."

"Well, they seem to be wanting to make up for lost time." Barry couldn't even hear any emotions in his voice, and felt sorry for him. "Could you, please? I'd fly home, but I've drained my powers, separating them seemed hard, and it freaking was very difficult. I've drained myself, and I am merely a human at this point."

"S-Sure, I'll take you and Hartley back first."

Matt offered a smile towards Barry, but Barry could see that it was a lonely smile.

"Thanks Barry."

"Hey." Barry brought up as Hartley got on Hartley's back, and Matt got into Barry's arms. "I'm sorry about...everything."

"Not your fault Barry, I understood doing this would cause this, and I still did it anyway. Doesn't matter about me, as long as she's...happy."

"It really doesn't matter about you?"

Barry didn't believe it for a second. He didn't see it as fair in the end that he was just brushed aside when Ronnie came into the picture, Caitlin hadn't even looked in his direction.

"No, it doesn't. I, don't matter. So, ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Using his superspeed, Barry took Hartley, and Matt away with his impressive speed.

Caitlin then remembered Matt, finally, and slowly turned towards the direction that he was in, not realizing that he was gone.

"Matthew, I'm so relieved that you're..." She saw that he was gone, Stein awkwardly looking towards her. "...okay."

Her eyes went everywhere, but she couldn't find him, and felt bad inside now.

As she looked for him, the hole in the sky got bigger, and something, came out.

It looked, like a ghost, something out of a horror movie. It looked like a corpse, with a mask on its face. Black was the dominant colour. It looked close to a demon, something that others might be frightened of it.

It floated around in the sky, and sniffed the air. It looked around the area, down at the others, and then shook its body, and made another hole in the air, disappearing into it.

* * *

A little while later, Matt, and Hartley sat down in Matt's living room, and they just talked about what happened before.

"So, Matthew. What was it like? Messing with DNA, and also shifting it around? I also saw it when you were looking at it, the Firestorm Matrix, your eyes lit up at seeing such a thing, and Matthew, what was it like when you...felt the power coursing through you?"

"Ah well, honestly, I can't say. The power was, amazing to say such a thing. I couldn't believe it was like that, I felt a rush and I felt the world. But, when it happened, Hartley, I saw...things."

"Things? Like what?"

Hartley begged for an answer, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Like, the fact that I saw, different things. I can't explain it, but I saw, things. Like, from my past, and I couldn't explain it. Things went by so fast, but I saw things that I remembered, from my past, and I saw things that could be, from the future, maybe. I mean, like I saw...I saw Frankie in a hero's costume, yet I've never said that she would have that. And I saw...my brother, I felt my brothers hand on my own, it wasn't a trick, or an illusion, he was there, with me, protecting me and keeping me safe."

"That is odd, Matthew. You perhaps, saw the future? And the past? Your own personal timeline? And even felt your brother who's deceased? Could it be an expansion of your powers? Retro-cognition, and precognition maybe? Perhaps, your powers could expand to seeing the future and the past, but maybe it would be one possible future. It is always changing, at least that's how I see it. Your future, isn't decided, and it could be something different. But, Matthew, this is going to require some study."

"Perhaps it could yeah."

Matt smiled weakly.

However, there was a knock at the door.

"Even I can't tell who that is right now." Matt chuckled, as he walked towards the door, and then opened it to reveal a certain someone. "W-Why are you here Caitlin?"

Yes, it was Caitlin stood there, and Matt was sure this was a new kind of horrible torture on him.

"Matthew, I'm so relieved you're okay. You suddenly rushed off, and I didn't know what happened to you, I was worried about you." She gave a smile, but Matt just looked everywhere but at her. "Matthew? What's wrong?" Caitlin thought about what happened before, then realization dawned on her. "Before, with Ronnie...look, what happened was-"

"Actually, I need to say something first." She didn't say anything as he continued. "You see, I've been thinking and you know...Ronnie's back now."

"So?"

"Which means, you and Ronnie are back now."

Matt stated as he felt his heart slowly breaking.

Caitlin gave a pained expression.

"I said that if we ever came to this bridge, then I would-"

"You don't have to make a decision, I'm not going to put you through that, or myself either. I know where your heart lies, Cait. I saw it, when you saw Ronnie for the first time, during Christmas, I saw it. I didn't want to, accept it. But, seeing what happened before, I have no choice but to accept it now. I've been thinking about it since Christmas, and I know what the right thing is."

"What's the right thing then…?"

Her voice was so hoarse Matt could hardly believe that it was her. She even choked on the words.

"I, can't give you a normal life, Ronnie can. Caitlin, I know how you feel for Ronnie, I remember all of it, the sadness, the pain you got. I knew the instant Ronnie came back that us wouldn't work because, it's you and Ronnie Cait."

"So? It was...but, I'm now confused because I..."

She couldn't finish her words, looking deeply into the sea of blue that was Matt's eyes.

"I'm not going to be the person, who stands in your way. I'm not going to be the person who stops you and Ronnie, I'm not the person who is going to bring you confusion. So, just go and be with Ronnie, okay?" A tear or two fell from both of their eyes as Matt put his hand on the door. "This...is probably one of the hardest things I've ever done before...but, Caitlin, go and have a normal life with Ronnie, okay? I know he's your love, and I've had to accept that...I will accept it, because I want you to be happy...even if you aren't with me."

Caitlin sniffled as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Don't do this..."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just facing reality."

Caitlin placed a hand over her mouth, and shed more tears.

Matt's first instinct was to hug her.

To comfort her.

It was what he thought would be the best thing to do.

But, this time, he couldn't.

He desperately wanted to. He desperately wanted to comfort her. But, right now, he knew that it wasn't his job anymore. It was Ronnie's job to do that now, and as much as it pained him to say it, he couldn't stand in the way of them, he wasn't that type of guy.

"Matthew...I'm so sorry...I never intended for this to happen, I never led you on, everything we did together, I really enjoyed everything we did...you opened my mind to new and interesting concepts, and each time we were together, I felt complete. You might think I replaced Ronnie with you...but, it was never like that, I promise it never was."

"I know..."

"Then don't do this...Matthew, don't..."

"Caitlin, I know when I have to stand back, and this is one of those times. The time, we spent together, was the best time of my life. I enjoyed every second of it, and I wouldn't replace it for the world. But..."

He almost didn't want to say it.

He wanted to be selfish and just fight…

But, he held back his true feelings.

If he even started, he wouldn't be able to stop, and he always found it hard, more than fighting Meta's, this was the most difficult thing he had done.

He wanted her to be happy, no matter what happened.

"Matthew..."

She tried to touch his face, but he pulled away, turning his head to the side to conceal some emotions pent up within him that were threatening to burst out.

"Don't, you have to be getting back to Ronnie?"

"No, because I don't know what's happening between us...you say you want to end this, but what if I don't want to…?"

"I mean, is it really a choice? Your fiancée is back from the dead, how many people can say that is true? You get a second chance at a new life that I can't give you, because my life is always going to be dangerous, I'm always going to have Metahuman's around, I'm always going to stop them, and I'm always going to be fighting, because that's all I know, and Ronnie, is a decent guy, he'll look after you, I guess. All I ask is, be there for Frankie. She's attached to you, she sees you as a Mom, and even if we aren't together, I want her to have a positive woman in her life. So please, be there for Frankie."

"Of course I'm going to be here for Frankie…"

Matt as glad about that, since he knew that Frankie would need a girl like Caitlin around in case of things he couldn't talk to her about.

"Thanks, it means the world."

He stated with the best smile he could muster up.

Caitlin felt her heart on the edge of her chest, smashing repeatedly, always smashing against his chest, and she hated that this was happening, she wanted to say her true feelings. But, she couldn't. She didn't know why, she felt afraid, she felt like if she said it, she couldn't take it back, and maybe, she didn't want to take it back either.

"Matthew, with Ronnie and you..."

Caitlin didn't know how to finish, so Matt smiled despite the pain.

"You know, I have to thank you for something actually." Confusion filled her face, so he answered her unasked question. "Before I met you, I didn't value myself very well, I didn't think I deserved happiness, I didn't think that I would ever be truly happy, maybe that's why I was with people who were bad for me, because maybe in the back of my head, I was punishing myself for what happened with Andrew where I couldn't save him...with Jean who left, and my inability to stop Claire dying along with Sara...but you came to me, and taught me, that I matter, that I am a good person, that I don't deserve this badness happening to me, so thank you for that."

"Of course you don't deserve this, any of this, it isn't fair on you."

Matt's smile widened slightly, but a few tears danced within his eyes.

"I, value myself more than I ever did before I met you. In ways, if you weren't here, I never would have become a hero, become Psyche, because, I didn't think I would be hero material, I'm not Barry, I don't have this overwhelming sense of justice, but you gave me the tools for me to do the right thing. And now...I don't want to be the person that's just there, I don't want to be someone's second choice like I was with Sara, I want to be someone's first choice, someone that would just look at me, despite others being around that could be a choice, and saying "That's it, you're my guy, and I'm your girl, so let's just shut up and be together." or something better articulated, I'm not so good with the words. That's all I've ever wanted. Someone to just love me for me, to not just pick me because someone else is unavailable like Sara did even though she's great she didn't love me...I was just there, or because they see me as easy to manipulate like Rachael."

From behind, Hartley wiped away a stray tear, even he found this heartbreaking, but in a way, he could see this being a good thing, for Matt to admit this to himself, and see his own flaws, and better himself. Though he didn't like Matt being sad.

Caitlin could understand his point of view, and if she was him, she'd feel the same, that's why she kept trying to get it out of her mouth, the desperate words that she wanted to say, but her voice failed her, she felt so emotional that she couldn't just say the words that she wanted to, and she hated herself for that, that she couldn't tell him her feelings when she desperately wanted too.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, I'm still gonna be around if you ever need me, if you need saving, I'm definitely going to be there, faster than the Flash." Caitlin giggled with hiccups as she cried, Matt holding back his own. "And if Ronnie ever does anything to make you cry, I'm seriously gonna kick the crap out of him because you're the best girl I've ever known. He really better appreciate everything you are. How smart you are, how beautiful you are. He better make sure that he treats you like the Queen you really are because if not, I'm definitely not gonna be silent. But, you're fire and ice, I think that sums it up the best. So, best get back to Ronnie, I'm sure, there's a lot of time to make up for between the two of you, and I have...things to do. So, goodbye Caitlin, and thank you, for everything for giving me, a better opinion of myself, and for me to realize, I do matter, so thank you."

Caitlin shook her head, hot tears rolling down her face, and then turned away.

She walked away from his apartment.

He watched her go, he had to have some lasting glimpse of her burned into his memory if he wasn't going to see her anymore.

Once she was out of sight, she fished out the necklace Matt gave her on their very first date, if it could be called that...no, she counted it as a date. She looked at the blue and red necklace pendant, and ran her finger over it slowly.

"Mind and spirit...that's what we are...why couldn't I say that I love you Matthew…? I love you Matthew..."

Caitlin got into her car, and checked her phone. On the front screen, she saw a picture of Matt, and herself on the front, sticking their tongues out to the camera as they held one another, stirring up old feelings, and new ones.

She also saw that she had messages off Ronnie.

She didn't know how he got her number, since it was different to the past one.

But, it didn't matter right now.

She didn't care about any messages.

She just felt like her heart had broken.

No, she definitely did just have her heart broken, and cursed herself for not just saying it, she just couldn't understand why, she couldn't say it, when it was the one thing she wanted to say all along.

* * *

Back inside of the apartment, Hartley who had witnessed everything that had happened, watched as Matt walked back over to the sofa, and wasn't showing any emotion, in fact he wasn't showing anything at all.

He just sat down, and stared at the television screen.

Hartley could see that mentally, he was wanting to release the feelings inside, but was probably trying to spare Hartley seeing his weaker side, a side he no doubt always had to hide.

Hartley continued looking at Matt, and then laid a hand over his own hand.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Why bother?"

"Because you love her, I know you do. Why didn't you say anything...?"

"And add more confusion? Look, I can't anymore Hartley, I can't fight anymore. I'm physically, and emotionally drained at this point. I can't, stop yet, because I have Frankie now...if I didn't have that wonderful girl, I don't know what I do, but because I have her, I can continue forward...sure, I love Caitlin, I want Caitlin, and I want her to be with me...but, you saw them kiss, you saw what happened...I think the minds already been made up, I just faced it faster than she did."

Hartley could understand how hard it must have been to see that.

The situation wasn't ideal, and for Matt, he was a nice guy, and he was doing what he thought was right, and Hartley honestly thought that Matt made a loving choice. If it was good or not, he didn't know, but Matt made that choice, because of his love for Caitlin, because he wanted her to be happy, even if it pained him.

"It's okay Matthew, you don't have to hold back on my account. I don't mind seeing your weak side, you've seen my weak side."

"Crying is emotional blackmail, I promised myself to never do that in front of others, even if I've kinda broken that a few times...I still don't do it...emotional blackmail..."

"Who told you that?"

"My Dad always said that to me...whenever I cried, he'd hit me and tell me to stop, as I was trying to manipulate emotions of others, and Stone's...don't cry."

Hartley felt that was messed up of Matt's Dad to even suggest something of that nature.

"That's not true Matthew, it isn't emotional blackmail, I actually learned from you that, crying is okay, because it let's out sadness. And right now, you look so sad, and it aches me that you do, so please don't try and hold back, I won't tell anyone if you want? I promise. And besides, your words then, were so beautiful, I didn't realize Caitlin had done that much for you, and I'm so sorry you have to go through this, and I'm not Caitlin, but you helped me through my time, so allow me to help you with yours."

At first he didn't do anything.

He didn't respond.

But then, a minute later…

Tears dropped from his eyes.

More, and more dropped from his eyes.

Sympathetically, Hartley brought Matt closer to him, and let him cry on his chest.

He hadn't seen Matt so vulnerable so far in his time with him, and it was so shocking he couldn't believe it.

But, he didn't like it, seeing the hurt that Matt had to go through.

He didn't think it was fair, but he understood why Matt did what he did, and why he was going through this, he really was a good person in Hartley's eyes, and that's what he thought about as he stroked Matt's blonde hair.

* * *

Meanwhile as that went on, Harrison wasn't doing too well. He looked at the image that he snapped of the creature. The reason he found out was due to spying on Matt, and found the creature, and now, he felt ill, he truly did feel ill from seeing it.

Rachael who was stood by, and saw the colour draining from his face.

"Babe, what's going on? You look like you saw Caitlin's naked body which is very fucking terrifying in of itself."

"Not now Rachael, shut up. Don't you understand how dangerous this creature is? If this thing finds me, then I would be very in much trouble, it can mess up my entire plans...but, I was very careful, why has it come back now…?"

"What is it Harry baby?"

She quizzed, not understanding what it is.

"It's called Time Wraith, it tracks down speedsters who mess with time if they don't know what they are doing."

"So, it's come for you then? Why did it seem like it is after Matt then from what we've recorded for a little while now?"

"That's a question that I am not sure I have the answers too. Honestly, it could be that Mr Stone has already sped up his connection, and the Speed Force has noticed him and now want him. It wasn't supposed to happen this early, could helping Ronnie, and Martin have had an effect on his powers, and the connection grew?"

This was going over Rachael's head, but she did understand some of it, and had heard about Speed Force before since Harrison explained it to her before, somewhat, he didn't give the full details, just on what it did for some people in the world.

"Wait, he's connected to the Speed Force? He's a speedster like Barry and you?"

"No, he's not a speedster nor will he ever be, at least from the timeline I am from. Then again, from that timeline, Dr Snow and Mr Stone are...but, with Mr Raymond back that could also throw my calculations off, and could mess with...damn it, that's why..."

"Then I don't understand."

"He's connected to the Speed Force in a different way, he's got a psychic connection to it, to everything in realities around, more than dimensions, he's connected to the past, present, and future of realities, he's not given his powers from the Speed Force, but he's connected to it in a different way than Mr Allen and other speedsters are, because the Speed Force is a reality, and he is connected with it, his connection to Barry sped that up, especially the day that the being called Mentalist, and Barry had a fight, it grew from there. In the future...no, it doesn't matter right now."

"So, he's connected but isn't a speedster...alright then, I've got a question. If it is Time Wraith, and that hunts down speedsters for messing with time, why has it gone for Matt? Even with a connection, why would it try and go for Matt himself? What would it want him for? Could he have, messed with time somehow?"

"I don't believe so, I can't figure out why, besides the fact that Mr Stone acquired its attention and now the Speed Force wishes Mr Stone for some reason...which I pray isn't to do with myself. It is a relief that only one came because if more than one came, it would be very dangerous. Perhaps, with only one out there, perhaps there could be a chance for Mr Stone and the others to deal with it."

"How many of these things are there?"

"I, haven't a clue."

Harrison's grim reply came across to Rachael as desperate.

"So, what are we going to do against this thing? Will it kill Matt?"

"If it does, my plans could be ruined. But, if it discovers myself, then I could also be in danger, and then everything would go down the drain..."

"Why don't we leave for a little while then? Let the others deal with it, and we can go, and get to safety. Wouldn't it better if we weren't around for this creature?"

"Perhaps and I can't have Barry see it yet either, hearing about it is okay, but Barry's interest would grow, and I can't have that yet and that might lead to me too early, but if it kills Mr Stone...shit."

Rachael had rarely heard him swear before, and when he did, she knew it was a desperate situation.

Whatever was going to happen, both Harrison and Rachael were worried for what was going to come to pass.

* * *

By the time Jean finally came home, Matt was watching television, and Hartley was tinkering with his toys, wondering what had gone wrong, and what could have happened, and what happened to Matt. Jean walked over to her brother, who looked towards her with a sympathetic look to his face, and to his eyes as well.

She responded by showing a fading smile.

He could see that she was having a hard time showing anything but sadness.

He gently smiled, patting the side of him.

"Come here you silly girl."

She consented, and sat beside him.

Her head fell on his shoulder, and he stroked the back of her head.

He didn't say anything at first, allowing her to come into her own.

She hugged onto his arm, and began crying.

Silently, she cried, Hartley looking on and didn't like it at all.

"Hey Jean, don't worry about anything now...I know about Ronnie, and you, and how you felt, feel about him."

She gasped, raising her head from his shoulder with wet eyes.

"Y-You knew...?"

"Of course I knew Jean, give me some credit. I knew from the way you talked about him, the way you wanted to help him, the way you looked at him. I'm sorry about what he did before, he shouldn't of done that in front of you. It, he...well, Ronnie is...I don't know what to say to make you better Jean. I want to say everything is going to be okay, but I don't know if I can."

Jean wiped her eyes, falling against his shoulder again.

"Bro...I really liked him...I think I loved him..."

Matt stiffened his body, his eyes going down to her head.

"Oh Jean, I'm so sorry about all this. You know, if I could, I'd fix this, but I can't. However, just know, I'm here for you now. You don't have to worry about anything now, I'm here for you, and I love you."

"Hehe...thanks bro...it means everything...and I'm sorry about Caitlin, and what you saw before too...you loved her too, right?"

"Heh...yeah, I do."

Jean felt sorrow for him, and herself.

"I see...you know, funny thing is, when he said that we'd always be together, I believed it."

Matt's eyes flickered.

"He said that to you?"

"Yeah...he said, we'd always be together, no matter what happened. We'd watch stars, and promised to stay with me, and then he kissed me, and held me...which kinda was weird because of the old man inside, but it was Ronnie, I know that it was...but now, it seems everything has gone down hill, and I don't know what to do bro...I just don't know..."

Matt inhaled his breath, resting his head on top of her own.

"You don't have to do anything, just take this at your own time...hey want me to go beat up Ronnie?"

He used a joking tone, which she matched.

"Hehe, yeah, that might be good..." She pulled away, and stood up. "I-I'm gonna go and spend sometime with Iris, she said that she might need some help on an article she's working on, and I am, somewhat good at what she needs, and I might stay over...just staying somewhere, knowing that Ronnie is...I need a distraction."

"Hey, if I didn't have Frankie, I'd probably do the same...but, you and Iris, you friends huh?"

Jean showed a light smile.

"Yeah, Iris is cool, I like her."

"Good, then you and spend time with Iris, she'll be a good distraction."

Jean nodded, moving towards her bedroom to get changed.

Matt looked down at his lap, and sighed, not believing that Ronnie broke such a promise to his sister.

* * *

When Jean had left, and Matt had free time, he disappeared from his apartment for a little while and ran to the only person he considered a father figure, the only person who he trusted completely, besides Jean of course, and Frankie, and...even though with what happened, Caitlin as well. He ran all the way to Ra's al Ghul, and trained hard.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Ra's watched Matt take down several guards of the Demon, without breaking a sweat. As always, Ra's showed a kindness towards Matt that he showed no other member, even Nyssa would be lucky to receive such a look sometimes. But, here he was, watching Matt with keen interest, loving his intellect, praising his abilities, and displaying a rarely, if ever, seen smile on his face.

"Impressive, brother."

Nyssa praised, seeing Matt take down his 15th guard by his hands, and these guards, were hand picked by Ra's, so they weren't pushovers. Yet, even without powers, and being in pain, it seemed like he was at least recovering from what was going on and how he could fight and fight well, Ra's was extremely proud of him.

"Yes, he is rather impressive. You see Nyssa, Matthew here has two sides of him. I refer to them as the Angel, and the Demon. In his normal mode, he's quite the pure soul, who wouldn't hurt a fly, but lurking inside, is a Demon from everything my boy has been through, and right now, I can see hints of that Demon. My, I wish the Demon and Angel merged one day, he'd be a very powerful warrior." Matt's hand whipped one of the men down, Ra's being very impressed. "There goes 16th."

Nyssa stood to the side, very impressed.

Matt, once done, wiped his brow.

"Damn, that felt good."

"Unleashing pent up feelings usually is my boy." Ra's moved closer, through the sea of downed people. "You truly haven't lost your touch, you disabled all of them. Each of them, you had killing shots, yet you chose to not do so, even though there is a great despair within your soul. You, truly are an interesting boy Matthew."

Matt rubbed the back of his head, sweat glistening his face.

"I needed to get these feelings out of me...I just, after everything, I can't be the person who just, sits there, and wallows in self-pity. I need to keep myself busy."

"I can understand my boy, when I was younger, I was quite like that myself. I did not want pity, I wanted to show strength, and to show that I was in command of my own body, and not allow these emotions to rule me."

Matt nodded along with what he said.

"Yeah, that's exactly right. Heh, now that everything has happened, it seems like my powers were trying to warn me that this would happen...I feel so crappy inside right now. I didn't think it would hurt this much."

Ra's inched closer to the young man in question, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Love is a complicated emotion, an emotion Nyssa knows very well." Nyssa hung her head down. "That is why, my boy, have you thought about the offer I gave you? With this woman, called Caitlin Snow now having betrayed your heart, and returned to one Ronnie Raymond, the League would be the place for you to come to, and I, will personally make sure your emotions, are never hurt again, especially by some woman."

"She wasn't just some woman though Ra's...she was the one who kept me going when I wanted to give up, when I wanted to just leave, to just end it, because of that damn telepathy, she stood beside me, and held my hand and now...the thought that she's with Ronnie...it just, I thought I had prepared myself enough, but clearly not...because I feel like my heart's been ripped in two...yet, I have to be strong, I've always had to be strong...and then I saw Andrew there..."

"Andrew?"

Ra's quickly got out, Matt cocking his head.

"Yeah...he was there, he held my hand. Jean said she didn't see anyone, but I did, it wasn't a memory, it wasn't a dream, but I remember, in my head, as it was exploding, Ronnie and Stein I mean, I heard "You're so kind." something that he had said to me before, and then I heard "Angel..." whispered in my ear, like he was there beside me, and it made me feel at peace with everything...but then this was dragged up and...well, I did the right thing, right? Letting Caitlin go...I mean, I can't tell anymore, my powers, I usually feel emotions of others, and go based off that, and with my powers for now on the low, I couldn't feel what she felt, and I...feel so cut off from everything..."

"This Ronnie Raymond's appearance truly has caused such a problem with you, my boy. It seems his return is destroying important relationships within your life, and in turn, has brought sorrow to my own heart, to witness that this has happened to you...do not worry my boy, allow me to take care of this."

"What do you mean by..."

Before he could finish, Ra's hand slid across Matt's shoulder, allowing it to rest on his other shoulder, his arm wrapped around his back.

"Do not concern yourself, just allow me to focus on this task. Also, while you're here, allow us to think of better times, like when I first met you as a young child. Do you remember when you met me? When I was conversing with your elder brother, about a matter, even with his youth, he was also a very competent man. You thought I was an enemy to hurt your brother, standing in defense of him and said...what was it again..."

"One v one me mate, and we'll see who's the winner."

Ra's chuckled, Nyssa biting her bottom lip, showing softer sides to their usual darkened personas.

"Ah yes, you were so young then, perhaps around the age of 5 was it? I did laugh that day, you always were a tough customer, as I have heard people in this city describe such things as. But, yes, you always did say many strange things I hadn't heard, and taught me many useful things, along with Andrew, and even Jean as well. The Stone siblings, with an arrogant bastard for a Father, and not much better a Mother, yet the Stone siblings, always held a special place within me, ever since I laid eyes upon you, I knew you would have a very interesting future. So now, allow me to take your problems away, and I shall teach you a new fighting style."

"Ah, really?"

"Of course, everyone is forever improving, even myself."

With his arm around Matt's back, Ra's allowed Matt to follow him to his private quarters so they could have alone time, as somewhat adoptive father, and son, and as Matt thought, Ra's truly did know how to make him feel better, even if only as a distraction.

* * *

Later on, Frankie came back home, and let herself in, since she had a key, and Matt had texted her to come home on her own, he trusted her enough to let her stay out until certain times, but tonight, he wanted her to come home for reasons, she didn't understand.

"Dad, I'm home."

She called, as she took her shoes off, placing them on the corner, seeing Matt's shoes.

But, he didn't answer her.

It was odd, he always answered her if he was in.

She could see his shoes, but it seemed, different to normal.

She looked around, and smelt a lovely aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Dad, are you in the kitchen?"

She walked towards the kitchen.

She felt, weird about something.

She couldn't work out what it was that was going on.

She got to the kitchen, seeing Matt preparing the table for...three plates. She was so used to seeing five, one for her, Matt, Caitlin, Hartley and Jean. Now that she only saw three, she was concerned something was going on.

"Dad, I'm home." She called, and then he looked towards her with a strained smile. Becoming concerned, she moved closer. "Dad? Is something going on?"

"Frankie, sweetheart, sit down for me, okay?"

Matt sat down on a chair, and Frankie sat down beside him.

"Dad what's wrong...you're scaring me."

She admitted, so Matt placed a hand on her back, and gently rubbed.

"I'm sorry. I just need to tell you a few things. It's, something that I have to tell you."

"Sure, what is it Dad? What's going on…?" She looked at the plates. "There's only three set. Is Jean or Caitlin, or Hartley not joining us?"

That was a difficult question for Matt to answer. Honestly, he wished he could say yes, but he knew that he couldn't.

"Hartley's just in the shower at the moment, he'll be out soon."

"Then, Caitlin or Jean or both are..."

Matt held his breath, and didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. He just felt so lost right now, he felt so empty right now.

"Erm...Frankie you see, today, something happened..."

"I-Is Caitlin or Jean hurt!?"

Matt shook his head immediately, relieving her of her worries for the moment.

"No, sweetheart. However, we found Ronnie." Frankie's eyes turned downwards immediately. "You see, Hartley, Jean and I used our powers, to separate him, and Stein, and now, they have been separated, and with that, it means..."

He didn't have the heart to say it.

But, Frankie was a very smart girl, and she drew the conclusions herself.

"Caitlin's with Ronnie now...and not you."

She finished off, as tears came to her eyes.

"Yeah, that's how it is sweetheart. Caitlin's not gonna be around as much as she used to be, but she'll be there somewhere, I promise."

Frankie looked at her hands, that laid on her lap.

She held her hands tightly, and played with the digits that she had. She felt so sad right now. She felt like her life was slowly turning towards a dark path.

She liked, Matt and Caitlin together.

She felt they were the best together, and that they were a family together. But now, with Caitlin gone to Ronnie, it was like her perfect dream was over, and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all, and she wished that it didn't happen at all.

"...Are we broken?"

Matt pulled her into a tight hug immediately, her head landing against his chest.

"Shhh not at all Frankie. We're not broken."

"B-But we don't have Caitlin anymore...I liked when we were together. We were a true family, and now Caitlin isn't around, we're broken..."

"We're not broken sweetheart." Matt soothed, as he petted the back of her head. "We still have one another right now, don't we? I have you, and you have me. That's not broken at all, we have one another Frankie. With or without Caitlin, we're still together, no matter what Frankie, we're together, you know? We are a family, Dad, and daughter, we don't have to have anyone else. Sure, it would be a bonus, but we'll get by with just the two of us together. I raised Jean by myself, and look how that little genius turned out, I'll raise you too, and you'll be my genius too, I just raise smart children."

Frankie's eyes turned towards Matt, as she cried. He wasn't crying though.

"Aren't you sad Dad? Why...aren't you crying?"

"I'm all cried out right now Frankie. Besides, it isn't going to accomplish anything."

He admitted, and Frankie noticed how puffy his eyes were.

"Ooh Dad...what are we going to do?"

"Well, that's a good question. I suppose, we just have to adjust to a life with Caitlin not here, that's all we can do."

"Does that mean I'll never see her?"

Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry, I made sure Caitlin is going to be around for you. If you need her, she'll definitely come, if you need to talk to a woman, she'll listen to you, don't worry about that now. I made sure about that."

"And what about Jean?"

"Well, seems Mr Raymond has a way with the ladies, seems like two of the most important women in my life have gone to Ronnie's side or pining after the guy. Damn guy, I really wish I could hate him, but it's not in me to, he hasn't done anything wrong really, besides cheating on my sister, and breaking my heart along with stealing Caitlin away that little..." He let out a hollow chuckle as his eyes briefly flashed red, but then snapped back to blue before Frankie could see that. "Hey, Frankie. You're not going to leave me for Ronnie either, are you? I've already lost Caitlin and Jean, I can't lose you to the guy."

Frankie continued hugging onto her Dad, she wouldn't let him go.

"Don't worry, you're still the best Dad ever, no Ronnie can ever take me away from you. I don't even care if he was the best person on the planet, you're still the best Dad ever, don't worry about that Dad."

Hearing at least that, made him feel better.

He might've lost Caitlin and his sister was hung up on Ronnie.

But, this was a good thing now.

He felt good that Frankie said that.

He had to smile at the young girl, that she would speak like that about him, and that he was blessed to have her.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go, especially to Ronnie. And I've been thinking Frankie, on the weekend, why don't we go somewhere together? Just the two of us. I don't know, maybe an amusement park or something? I've taken a few days off from work, so I'm, quite free. I don't think I could handle going into work right now with everything going on, and besides, I'm exhausted physically, mentally, and other things too."

"Eeh sure, we could go together I guess."

Matt broke out into a smile, lightly ruffling Frankie's hair.

"Cool, then I'll get everything ready. You need to go and get ready for dinner, it'll be ready soon."

"Sure Dad."

Matt petted her head as she walked out of the room.

She made it halfway to her bedroom when she saw a dressed Hartley come out of the bathroom, and she paused her body.

"Hartley, I just heard about Caitlin and Jean and all..."

She didn't know how to start the conversation, but she knew Hartley cared about Matt like she did...well, not like she did, but on a high level regardless, and wanted to know if there was anything that she could do.

"Yes, it seems your Dad is going to need our support for the coming days and weeks."

"Yeah...I just can't believe they aren't together. I thought they'd be together always."

"Realistically, I didn't know what was going to happen. But, they always seemed so tight as well. But, it seems like Ronnie threw a wrench into that work of art. Even then, Frankie, your Dad hasn't got any of his powers for the moment, so if anything happens..."

"Do you want me to fight?"

Hartley knew that if he had asked Frankie to fight, then he would be in for a world of trouble, Matt would toss him under a bridge.

"No, I'm sure Matthew wouldn't want that. I just thought that perhaps, if something happens, maybe call Flash, I don't have his numbers. I estimate it will take a few days for his powers to return, depending on how drained he is."

"I see...Hartley, I don't understand something. To do with Dad."

Hartley cocked his head.

"What was that then?"

"Why did he do this…? If it has made him miserable, why would he even want Ronnie back? Why would he put his life on the line, that's what he did, right? From what he said, he said he used his powers to separate them, and if that's the case...why did he do it? I don't understand."

Hartley could understand why she was confused.

"If you had asked me before I met Matthew, I would've said that he did a rash, and mad decision that makes no sense whatsoever."

"And now?"

Frankie begged for an answer, so Hartley gave it her.

"Now, I have gotten to know Matthew, and I would like to believe that I know him quite well. It's because, he is a genuine man, and wants his loved ones to be happy, even if it necessarily doesn't pertain to his own happiness. Like, with Caitlin and Ronnie. He saved Ronnie, because he wanted Caitlin to be happy. Your Father is a smart man, and he understands the human condition, and he knew that in Caitlin's heart of hearts, she wanted Ronnie back, and now, she has him back, and for Matthew, I think that something deep within him, he is happy for her...but, his pain is very real. That's one of the qualities I love about your Father, his willingness to put others first. Others might see it as a flaw, but to me, it makes him a very genuine person who has a good heart. Lesser fellows than your Father wouldn't be able to let someone they love go like Matthew did, but he did it for Caitlin's happiness, it just shows how emotionally mature he really is, and how kind he is to truly put someone else's needs above his own, and even if it tears him down, let the one he loves go to someone else. So, me and you, are going to make sure that Matthew is well looked after now."

Frankie nodded her head, fully understanding what was going on now.

"Yeah, we'll be here for my Dad now."

"Good girl. Now, I am going to assist Matthew, best get ready for dinner."

"Yeah."

Frankie, and Hartley split off, so they could help Matt in their own ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Caitlin and Ronnie were back at her place, but she was, quiet.

Ronnie didn't know what happened between her, and Matt, she couldn't tell her, and all she could say was on where she went before was "Don't worry about it." and she left it at that, even though it was a painful experience to admit to.

"Hey Cait, about before, going to erm..."

Ronnie couldn't quite remember his name, he only knew him as Jean's brother for the most part, though knew his last name was Stone.

"Matthew."

She said longingly, her mind kept getting drawn back to the blonde, and how pained his expression was.

"Yeah, him. You know..."

"I had to see him Ronnie, and well...it doesn't matter anymore." She looked towards him, trying to force a smile, but it was hollow at best. "I'm sorry about your clothes, I gave them all to goodwill. Before, I knew you were alive, I didn't see the need to keep them, they were, harsh reminders of what I lost."

"Oh don't worry Cait." Ronnie rummaged around in a draw, and found one of Matt's shirts. "Who's shirts this?"

Caitlin glanced at the shirt, and she instantly knew that it was Matt's.

"It's Matthew, shirt."

Ronnie's face slightly fell down.

"Oh, so he has clothes here."

"Is that a problem?"

Caitlin didn't see it as a problem that Matt had clothes there.

Ronnie bit his lower lip, shaking his head, clearly holding something back.

"Not at all. I just didn't expect that you two, were so, close with one another. To even, have clothes here as well..."

"Well, we're not anymore, so could we not speak about Matthew anymore?"

She couldn't handle speaking about him, due to the fact that she was still fresh from the heartbreak.

"Eh, I guess so. Hey Cait, do you want to go and do something?"

Caitlin shook her head, she couldn't even think about doing something like that.

"I'm...not really in the mood right now Ronnie, I'm sorry."

"Cait...this guy, eh, do I have to call him Matthew? Sounds so proper."

"Most people call him Matt, though I, and for some reason Hartley, call him Matthew. And before you say it Ronnie, can we please just not speak about him right now? You're back here now, we don't need to speak about Matthew..." She looked at the shirt in his hand. " _Matthew...seems so odd, usually at this time, we'd be on the couch, just watching some movie, or eating...Matthew..._ "

* * *

Later on, after dinner, for Matt, Hartley, and Frankie (Jean hadn't come back, but Matt knew she was spending time with Bette, and Iris) Matt and the others sat on the couches, and watched a mundane show that didn't matter.

"So, I got a message off Iris, she's unhappy that we did this little project together."

Hartley brought up, wanting to add some levity to the situation.

"Heh, I thought that she might be." Matt chuckled, trying to forget what happened. "We'll have to talk to her, and Bette tomorrow. For tonight, I suppose that we'll just have to carry on as normal anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Hartley spoke slowly, seeing Matt trying to keep himself composed.

"I also got a message off Barry, saying that he, Cisco, and Wells are going out of town, so I suppose once my powers return that we could use S.T.A.R Labs for whatever happens, hope no Meta's show up."

"We need to get a lab of our own one day."

"Couldn't agree more." A few seconds later, Matt stood up. "I'm going to go for a shower, enjoy watching television, I'll be out soon."

They nodded their heads, and left Matt to his own devices.

Matt soon went into the shower area.

He took off his shirt, pants, and underwear first of all, and his watch, placing them on the side.

He then looked down to see his own necklace Caitlin gave him, something that he never took off...but, now that she wasn't around, he didn't feel like he could wear it anymore.

He took off the necklace, and placed it on the side, and didn't notice the windows steaming up with him being so close.

He walked into the shower, and switched it on, the cold water running downwards.

He thought cold would be better right now.

Stepping inside, he began washing his body.

Running a hand up his chest with a sponge and Matt didn't see the slight embers dancing in his palms. The embers ran across the sponge, and burnt some of it away, but Matt didn't feel a thing as he continued washing himself.

As he ran his hands through his hair, flames continued slightly come from his fingertips, but Matt didn't see it. With his back to the water, he turned around as he closed his eyes, letting the water run through his front.

However, as he breathed out, flames came from his mouth in a small stream, and hit the water, evaporating the water itself, turning it into heavy steam, which irritated Matt's eyes, so he opened said eyes, and looked around.

"W-What…?"

He pulled away as he steam surrounded him.

He felt hot inside of his chest. It was an unreal heat, and his legs began quaking, his knees buckling. It felt like his organs were on fire, and he briefly cupped his stomach with both arms, trying to regain his composure.

But then, after a minute, the pain began easing, so he stood tall.

"Damn it all..."

Using his hands, he waved them around to get the steam away from him, and which it did. He breathed out as a small burst of fire came from his mouth, but Matt didn't realize as he was looking around everywhere for whatever was going on.

Matt came out of the shower as the steam encased the entire room.

Matt opened a window so the steam could go out, not noticing his fingers dancing with a few flames.

He pulled away towards the mirror, and wiped the steam off the mirror, to look at himself.

Though he didn't see much wrong with him, he looked back at the shower, with the steam leaving. He walked back to the shower, and looked at the shower head, only to discover something very shocking.

"It's burnt...how...I don't have powers over fire..."

Matt hugged his upper body, looking at the shower head.

It wasn't burnt before…

But, now it was?

How did that happen?

It didn't make sense to him.

He didn't know how it got burnt, he couldn't have done it, could he?

These thoughts and more ran through the blondes minds, but he couldn't come up with a good conclusion either.

"Hartley! Come here for a sec, kay!?"

Since Hartley was the smartest guy around, he called for him.

A few seconds later, Hartley came strolling into the bathroom, seeing Matt's state of dress, or rather, his lack of dress, and drank in his form, every inch of him from front, and behind as Matt was standing so his side was at Hartley's gaze. His eyes slightly opened at the sight of a naked and wet Matt, biting his lower lip from releasing a happy noise.

"My, Matthew. I hadn't thought you'd come onto me so openly. Though, I understand, times are tough. Yes, of course Matthew, I'm ready when you are, just tell me how you want me. Don't worry about Caitlin, I'll take care of your needs and desires."

Matt didn't know what he meant…

Then he looked down at himself, became slightly embarrassed with his cheeks cutely (in Hartley's opinion) tinging red, and covered himself with a towel around his waist, but not before Hartley got more peaks at Matt's lower body.

"Not that you idiot, get your eyes back into your head. Come here, this shower head."

Hartley walked over, not understanding.

But when he saw said shower head, he looked baffled.

"It's burnt, how did that happen?"

"I don't know." Matt spoke honestly. "I was having a shower, and then as I was, it got, steamy in here. I mean, really steamy, the steam was so thick that it was like fog. I had to open the window to get rid of it."

"But, you don't have any abilities over fire, do you? You've never manifested that power with your telekinesis, yes? Though your powers could also be psionic powers, perhaps it is the fires of your mind coming to fruition?"

Hartley gave a rather brief explanation, he didn't know how it was going to go down.

"No, I've never done that before. And I don't know what that means about fires of the mind, I wasn't angry when it happened, I was just enjoying a shower when it happened. So, why is it burnt? My telekinesis cannot burn things."

Hartley put a finger to his chin, and thought about it deeply.

"Well, that's...there could be a theory that..."

"Hey, Dad, Hartley, what are you two doing?" Frankie came into the bathroom, to see Hartley close to a near naked Matt at this point, drawing conclusions. "Oh...so, I have two Dad's now?"

"Frankie!" Matt berated, shaking his head. "Just because I'm not with Caitlin, it doesn't mean that I am going to be with Hartley all of a sudden, don't think such things!"

Frankie walked closer to the young men, and looked at the shower head.

"Wow, what happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure..."

Before Matt could finish, there was a noise coming from the living room. Curiously, Matt grabbed his clothes, and quickly shoved them on, then walked out together with Hartley, and Frankie.

As soon as they did however, all of their eyes shot open.

"Ghooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooost!"

Matt saw the creature that did look like a ghost, and he hid behind Hartley, surprisingly. Frankie looked shocked that Matt was frightened enough to hide behind Hartley for such a thing, but it didn't matter to her much.

The creature moved around the apartment as Matt shivered behind Hartley, something that Hartley actually found cute. Frankie on the other hand stood with Hartley, looking at the creature and wondered what the hell it was.

"Holy Harry Potter...is that thing a Dementor or something?"

Hartley compared, Frankie couldn't deny that it did look like one as well.

"W-What is it Hartley? That isn't a human, is it?"

Frankie quizzed, as the creatures hollow eyes shot towards them, all of them flinching.

"I-I don't know...I'm not even sure this thing is a human or even used to be..."

"It's a ghost, and it's come to drag us to the Netherworld..."

Matt let out a fearing sound from his mouth, he didn't like it at all, he didn't like that he would have to do something like this, it didn't make sense why the creature was there, and he didn't want to say it, but he truly was afraid, he didn't like ghosts.

"So dramatic Matthew."

Hartley slightly scolded, though he would have to admit to being slightly frightened.

"I don't like ghosts okay!? Get rid of it Hartley, use that huge brain you have and make it go away forever!"

Matt screeched, as he held onto Hartley tightly, Hartley's face tinging pink at the feeling of Matt's arms on him.

The creature hovered closer, and closer, as they pulled away.

It looked between the three of them, all three of them giving off fearful eyes, and expressions.

"Ooh God, it is going to kill us..."

Matt cried out from behind Hartley, so Hartley turned towards Frankie.

"Frankie, use your powers on it."

"What? Use my powers? But Dad said that I..."

She wasn't sure what she should do, since Matt said that she shouldn't be fighting crime, even if she was training in secret. But Matt right now didn't care about that, he didn't want anything to happen to any of them.

"Frankie, use your powers sweetheart, you're the only one of us with powers, so use them please! It's okay, you have my permission for this!"

Matt sobbed out, so Frankie nodded, and looked around at the kitchen. She saw some metal pans out, so using her Magnetokinesis, she levitated pans, and launched them at the creature, hitting it in the face, and body, forcing it away from the three of them.

"Okay, let's go you two!"

Hartley rushed towards the door, so did Matt and Frankie.

However, as they did, the creature grabbed Matt from behind and then threw him against the wall. He used his quick reflexes, he bounced back, and punched it in the face and sent it away from him, but not far, Matt was stunned since he aimed his fist at the right angle, with the right amount of power for the highest damage potential it could do.

But there was also another worry.

Matt felt, weird when he touched the creature.

For a brief second, he felt a connection to the creature, that he couldn't understand.

He stood there for a second, then the creature lunged for him again.

Just before it could touch Matt, Frankie fired off multiple metal objects right at it, hitting it in the chest, and flung it away from Matt's body, grabbing Matt's hand and pulled him towards the door while crying "Come on Dad!" so Matt complied, and rushed towards the door.

They rushed down the stairs, and onto the streets.

They rushed to Matt's car, but he put his hands in his pockets, grimacing.

"I left my keys upstairs."

"Ooh crap..."

Hartley grimaced as he saw the creature coming out of the building, through the walls.

Frankie looked around, and then nodded as she saw a piece of metal near the dumpster. Using her powers, and made sure no one was looking, she brought it over, and gestured towards it.

"Get on Dad, Hartley!"

"Frankie, it would be too dangerous to fly us all like this..."

"Don't worry about me Dad, I've got this."

Seeing the resolute look in his daughter's eyes, he consented with a nod of his head, but not before picking up a pipe from the side. They all got on, and using Frankie's powers, they flew out of there just as the creature lunged.

Matt used the pipe, and swung for its face, knocking it away and into a nearby car.

Hartley felt relieved, as Frankie continued flying away.

"Where should I go?"

The teen of the group questioned, Matt crumpling his eyebrows.

"I think Barry isn't home, I remember him sending me a message saying he had to run to somewhere with Wells and Cisco for something, and Joe couldn't really help us here with this, and Caitlin….no need to put her in danger and Ronnie has no powers either, so..."

Hartley nodded, and knew what he needed to say.

"Go to Matthew's club, we've got some tech there that could help us level the playing field. Come, lets get..."

"Ooh God, this ghost is coming!"

Matt announced, seeing the creature flying for them.

Matt looked towards Frankie, and she did her best to fly them out of there.

Matt wished he could use his powers right now, he would if he could, but he couldn't use his powers.

He had to rely on Frankie even if he didn't like it.

Soaring through the sky, Frankie moved her hands to manipulate the metal below them, and flew through the city at a fast speed. It wasn't as fast as Matt could fly, and definitely not as fast as Barry could run, but it was a very fast thing for him to do.

"It's gaining on us!"

Hartley bellowed, as Frankie made a harsh turn left, and went that way. Hartley went to the side due to the harsh turn, but Matt grabbed him so he wouldn't fall off the metal they were on, Hartley having a relieved face.

"I'm going as fast as I can Hartley!"

Frankie complained sailing through the sky, the creature closing in fast.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're doing fantastic, don't worry about it. Just do your best, and leave the rest of it to myself, and Hartley."

She nodded at Matt's praise, continuing to fly.

As the creature neared, Matt swung for it with the pipe, but it dodged it, then grabbed the pipe, and threw it away. Matt had to let go or he would have also gone over. Matt growled, and wished that he could use his powers.

If he could, he could blast it, stab it, anything would work right now…

But, it wasn't going to work out like that.

It wasn't working at all, no matter what happened.

However, Matt didn't realize the power that was coming through was fiery based, he didn't even look at his hands to see it going for broke with his powers, the fire that was, manifesting the power in his hands.

The creature however went for Hartley first who stood between it and Matt. Matt pulled Hartley out of the way as its claw like hands slashed at Hartley, cutting Matt's skin, leaving long trail marks across Matt's arm, blood dripping from his arm.

"Matthew!"

"Dad!"

Both Hartley, and Frankie panicked, but Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry guys, I'm alright!"

He announced, spinning and kicking the creature in the chest, and smacked it backwards slightly. But it stopped its momentum in the air, and pounced at Matt, pinning him to the metal with one hand.

Matt was surprised by its strength, and tried to get free, but he couldn't, and he felt, something happen to him…

He felt like life was leaving him.

He couldn't explain it but he couldn't even think of anything other than the fact that he felt weaker than he should do, something that hadn't happened before, it was happening right now, and Matt couldn't even more from it.

Then, the creature turned around and a portal in the air opened, Matt looking on as the creature dragged him towards it, and he tried to fight, but he couldn't due to whatever it was doing to him.

"Matthew! No!"

Hartley cried, trying to get the creature off him, but it brushed Hartley aside.

Frankie cried as she saw the creature doing what it was doing to Matt himself.

Hartley groaned as he stood up again, placing his hands outwards desperately for a grab…

But, something else entirely happened.

Rather than it just be a grab, something came out of Hartley's hands.

All of his pent up feelings released, and from his hand, a sonic wave erupted, somewhat like his gloves, but he wasn't wearing them at the moment. The wave hit the creature in the body, and blasted it off Matt's body, saving his body.

The creature was blown right through a building, so Frankie took this chance to fly away with Matt and Hartley.

* * *

Once inside of Matt's club, Hartley couldn't stop looking at his hands, and tried to replicate the thing he did before...but he couldn't, no matter what he tried, he didn't have the rush he had beforehand and now he couldn't do it again. Matt tried contacting Wells, Barry, Cisco, whoever he could, but the three weren't answering.

"Shit."

He cursed, Hartley turning towards him.

"Still no go?"

"Nothing, the calls are going through, but it is like they aren't answering. I'll send a message and hope they read it soon."

Hartley thought that would be for the best.

"How's your arm Dad?"

Matt grabbed the place he was scratched thanks to the creature, shrugging his shoulder, cleaning the wound.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm alright."

"I'm glad that you are okay, I was worried." Matt offered her a gentle smile to the exhausted looking Frankie. "Phew, I'm tired..."

Frankie breathed out while sitting down on a chair, as Matt gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart. You did very well. You saved all of our lives tonight, you've done amazing."

"Thanks Dad, I tried my best."

"And it showed sweetheart, you can rest now, leave the rest to Hartley, and myself."

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

He replied happily, as she curled back onto the chair, feeling fatigue taking over her, she hadn't used her powers quite like that, she wasn't used to carrying people around on an extended flight throughout the city.

He grabbed a gun from the side that was the cold gun, holding it tightly. Iris had the weather gun right now, he hadn't had a chance to contact her just yet, not that he wanted to speak to many people right now.

He then turned to Hartley who was still mesmerized by his powers from beforehand.

"Hartley, first of all, how did you do that sonic blast thing? It made a screeching sound...was it sonic technology that you have somewhere?"

Hartley shook his head, as he once more tried releasing a blast of sonic energy, but nothing happened.

"No, this isn't sonic tech, it was...me, I think."

"You? Since when can you release a wave of sonic power?"

Frankie had to ask the question while yawning her head off, and even Hartley didn't know the answer.

"I couldn't, until today. At least, I've never done it before...and I don't know how I did it either. Honestly, everything seems to be messy. My...new found powers, Matthew burning the shower head, could it be due to separating Firestorm? Could the energy released from that...somehow affected both of us? When in that, I did see my hands shaking and felt my body vibrating but this is different to what I expected..."

"Like another particle accelerator? Ooh great, have we just set off another batch of Meta's, or Meta animals or something like that?"

"I wouldn't go that far, it wasn't like that...perhaps, maybe I always had this potential, perhaps my super hearing, is actually, sound manipulation? Perhaps, the energy released, bombarded my Metahuman genes, and released the hidden power inside, or jump started my own powers awake? Or perhaps, increased the powers I already had somehow?"

"So, you have sound powers then, and they took the form of super hearing at first?"

"Yes, perhaps, maybe I could only hear frequencies at first, and now, I can project them outwards now into sonic blasts. I would have to run some tests on both of us. As much as it pains me to say this, Caitlin would probably be better at looking at our gene's-"

"Hartley, do we have to involve Caitlin? She's...busy with Ronnie, we can do it, can't we? You're one of the smartest men that I've known, and I am pleased with your own contributions, I'm sure that you can do it Hartley."

Hartley knew why he said that, seeing an ex so soon after breaking up couldn't be a good thing for the blonde haired boy.

But, he also knew that it would be for the best.

"Matthew, I know that you and Caitlin aren't, the best right now, but she knows more about DNA than I do. So, we'll have to ask for her help with this. We don't know what the blast did to us, we could have DNA altered in ways we don't understand, and while I know some matters on genetics, she's more inclined to such things."

Matt knew he was right.

Though he felt uncomfortable with speaking with Caitlin right now, perhaps they did need her help right now.

"Just one complication after another isn't it? We try and help, and now we have some weird ass Casper after us, and we might have different DNA's or something? That's fantastic, I wonder what else we're going to be able to do with this going on?"

Matt didn't like how this was turning out.

He thought that he was doing a good thing.

But now, Hartley, and himself, could be affected, and changed.

He didn't like that Hartley could be messed up because of this.

If it was just Matt himself, then he would be okay with it.

But, because it was Hartley as well, he didn't like it.

Plus, there was the fact that there was a smokey ghost out there, that wanted to kill both of them or Matt, or all of them for some reason, and he didn't know why that was either, it didn't make sense to him.

"I don't know. I can only make estimations on what has happened to us...I wonder if Miss Stone has been affected?"

"Jean huh...we'll have to contact her and see if there's anything going down. The energies released caught us all up, so there's no telling what happened to us."

"Exactly, anything could've happened. Something went wrong during that calculations. Mine were perfect, it should have worked without a hitch. But, something, stopped us, and caused that explosion. Matthew, besides seeing the future, could you see anything at all?"

Matt thought about it, wondering if there was anymore to this than he had thought about. But, he couldn't think of anything that he hadn't explained, besides one thing fully at the least.

"Erm...I looked at the Firestorm Matrix, I believe it is called. I looked at it, and it...I can't explain, it like came towards me without moving. Like some of it went towards me, but it stayed in its normal shape as it went between Ronnie, and Stein. But beyond that, I don't know anything that could've happened. We did separate them and all...so, what was going on with that Hartley…?"

Hartley didn't know the answer to that either.

"First of all, we need to make sure that our things are in check..."

Matt looked towards Frankie, and saw that she had drifted off to sleep.

He smiled at the young girl, proud of what she achieved today. A true, Father type smile for Frankie, was what Matt could muster up at this time, because he was proud of Frankie, and everything that she had done before, and even now, saving them. He knew they'd be dead if they couldn't have survived.

He was very proud of her, very much so, and he couldn't be prouder of his daughter for what she had done for them, even doing it to the point of making her feel exhausted, and as he looked at her, he thought of what he saw in the future.

Frankie in a hero's costume.

He could remember that detail very clearly.

He saw her in a hero's costume, and wondered if it would be okay for her to wear one and fight crime.

He knew that she wanted to, but he was hesitant due to being worried that she could be hurt.

But, she I'd save them, and she didn't even seem to need Matt to fight, at least a little bit, and it made him think about a few things regarding her, wondering if he had been selfish in his holding her back with her powers, when she was given them for a reason and he was sure that there must be a reason for it.

"First of all, we need to rest ourselves before anything. That took a bit out of us, and I'm still not feeling great with my powers. Let's just relax for now, and deal with this in the morning. I'll stay awake, you get some sleep Hartley, we'll have to stay here, I'll text the others to tell them that something could be out there in order to be on the lookout...but, you'd think that it would've tried something by now."

"Yes, it seems to be after one of or more of us three. With the way it went for you Matthew, I wouldn't be surprised it would be after you. But, I don't currently understand why it would be after you, have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"Only in Harry Potter, and my nightmares. Beyond that, no, I haven't seen it before. It was weird, whatever it is. But for now, get some rest Hartley, and leave the lookout to me."

"Okay, but wake me at 3 or 4, and I'll take over, you need some sleep as well."

"Sure."

Matt walked towards Frankie, and lifted her off the chair, and took her to the couch. Laying her gently on it, her head on the armrest and threw his jacket that he kept there over her so she would be warm, Hartley went to the other couch and laid down on it, and the pair of them slept as Matt looked on, smiling at the pair, glad that he had them around in his life.

When 4 came around, Matt woke up Hartley, and then went to sleep himself...

* * *

Slowly drifting open, Matt's eyes came into contact with...himself.

"Hey there, sleepy head. You're dreaming bud."

Matt jumped back, his eyes dangling on the eyes of red before him. His body, but red eyes.

He knew who this was, instantly.

"Mentalist..."

"That's me~" Mentalist sang out, getting to his feet. He walked around the desolate area. "Hmmmmm, a bit depressing for my own tastes. Though it beats the cage and chains I'm usually in."

"What...wh-why are you here? Are you trying to take over my body!? Just because I'm low right now-"

"Ah, wait a second there Matt." Mentalist wagged his finger. "I'm not here to take over your body, not now anyway, I'm too depressed for that."

"Didn't think you'd get depressed."

Matt commented, Mentalist pausing, and then showed a dirty smile.

"Usually, not, not lately. But, as soon as Caitlin and you broke up, I became depressed, you're taking Killer Frost from me, and that's a no-no."

"Killer Frost...so, those dreams I've had of Caitlin with white hair and ice powers are..."

"True, yes." Mentalist began, smiling wickedly. "There's a high percentage Caitlin is either a Metahuman, or she's going to become a Metahuman somehow. But, that's not here nor there. Why we're talking like this is, because I have to congratulate you on finally speaking your mind. Saying that Sara didn't love us, because she didn't, we were little more than a sex toy to her, and then Rachael, can't wait to find her and strangle the bitches neck for what she did."

"W-Well..."

Matt didn't know how to respond, so Mentalist moved closer, sitting down beside him, leaning closer in a creepy manner.

"You know, I don't usually respect you, but for this instance, I do. Tell it how it is, and then there's Ronnie. Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. You know, you've made a mess of this."

"What? By saving his life?"

"Yes!" Mentalist yelled out, Matt jumping back. "Don't you see? He's kind of a scumbag. He, despite knowing Caitlin's alive, gets with our sister, don't even start me on her that ungrateful girl, and then, as soon as he's fixed, which I might add has had a lot of negative consequences on us when we didn't have to do anything for that knobhead, knowing that we, and Caitlin had a form of a relationship, kisses her right in front of all of us, and that's after we risked ourselves for that little dick? If it was me, I would have let him die."

"Okay, by going through your logic, letting him die, letting two innocent men die, is better if we keep Cait with us?"

Mentalist tossed his head to the side, an eerie smile on his lips.

"Hey, we wouldn't be lonely right now, and it would take care of our problems. Ronnie, died in most futures I saw, and I was hoping they'd come true, but you, the Saint came in and took away our chances of love, for the first time in our lives. And you can't deny it, Caitlin was the best for us, she didn't look at us with disgust, and you know that deep down, you don't want Ronnie around either."

Matt looked down at the ground, and felt complicated.

"...I can't deny what you're saying, deep deep down, maybe I...no I do want Caitlin, of course I do, but I did the right thing, not for us, but for them, I did the right thing."

"And that right thing, broke our hearts. Why is it okay for us to be broken and Ronnie, gets what we deserve? He gets Caitlin, and Jean's loves, and we get, what exactly? We risked our lives for him, and he does this to us? He's ungrateful, like Jean too. She, after all the years we've spent looking after that girl, all the years we gave up everything for her, as soon as she comes back, couldn't stop talking about Ronnie, and how he looked after her...what about when we did? She never mentions all the times we went without food, so she'd eat, all the times we worked until we couldn't stay awake anymore so she could have new clothes, a warm place to sleep, a good education, which I might add, we had to abandon so she'd have it all. We, wasted our lives on her."

"I never wasted anything on her! She's my sister...I did what was best for her."

Matt snapped, but Mentalist began laughing.

"You know deep down, I'm right, she hasn't even ever truly said thank you for everything we've done for her and yet, asks us to save her boyfriend, who she's known for a few months, okay that's nice of her, isn't it? But don't worry, I can make it all better."

"What do you mean by..."

Mentalist's finger ran across Matt's face, chuckling slightly, Matt pulling away.

"Leave it to me, let me out, and I'll take care of Ronnie. I can make it so Caitlin, Jean and everyone else doesn't remember him, and he, can die for all I care."

"I couldn't ever do that! I-It's wrong!"

Matt denied it, he couldn't let Mentalist do that. But Mentalist still was persistent.

"Maybe so...but, when are we going to get our happy ending Matt? Tell me, when are we going to come out on top for a change after all the shit we've been through? Why can't we, be loved too?"

Matt, didn't have an answer for him.

He genuinely didn't know.

Mentalist leaned closer, and then his head fell on Matt's lap, looking up at the blue eyed man with his own red eyes leisurely.

"Think about it, but don't worry, I'm always here for you, I've always protected you, ever since the first time dear old Daddy punched us, and I'll still do it. I might not like you're in control, but we still share this body, and think of me like an older brother, protecting sweet younger brother. Allow me to do this for you, I'll take care of this, just give me the word."

Matt looked down at him, Mentalist's smirk becoming wild, twisted...and he felt his heart, slamming madly in his chest.

* * *

The next day, Caitlin woke up with the sound of knocking on the door. She looked at the side of her, and saw that the bed was empty, and she absentmindedly called "Matthew get the door for me would you?" but then remembered, that he wasn't there, and Ronnie was. She hadn't asked Ronnie to stay in her bed, in fact, she wished for a night alone, so that's what she did. She just, couldn't stand the thought, not because it was Ronnie, but because she was too busy missing someone else, Ronnie understood and she was thankful for that.

The knocking persisted, so she rolled her eyes, and got out of bed. Grabbing a nearby dressing gown, she slipped it on, and walked out of the room. She went for the door, only to see a dressed Ronnie already answering the door. She moved closer, when she saw Nyssa stood there, along with Ra's al Ghul, he held a paper in his hand with some information on it.

"Wow...no offense man, but are you, cosplaying?"

Ra's just stood there, his eyes focusing in on the paper.

"You dare speak to him in such a manner? Have you no idea on who you speak to?"

Ronnie was surprised by the voice of Nyssa, but Caitlin focused her eyes on her.

"Nyssa? W-Why are you here?"

"Do not speak to me, Caitlin Snow."

Caitlin backed away, seeing the angry look in her eyes.

"W-Why? What's wrong?"

"You, have hurt my brother's feelings, and I will never accept that from anyone, never will someone hurt my brother."

Caitlin's eyes dragged themselves down, as Ra's spoke up.

"Ronald Raymond."

"That's...me."

Ra's continued on, after giving Ronnie the once over with his eyes.

"Partner of Martin Stein."

"I'm not his partner!" Ra's withdrew a sword, and held it to Ronnie's neck, frightening him, Caitlin's eyes turning wider by the second. "Okay, I'm his partner! He's whatever you want him to be for me!"

"Yes, and I, cannot personally see the reason why this young woman chose you, over my boy. You, hold no special qualities that I can see, and right now, you do not have any...the word is, Metahuman abilities, and even if you had, it would not change the outcome of what is going to happen now. As, Ronald Raymond, you shall be judged at sundown."

"J-Judged...?"

Ra's eyes went towards Nyssa who raised her head.

"My daughter, Nyssa, shall be your opponent."

"For what?"

"Your life, Mr Raymond."

Ronnie attempted to move back, but the blade pressed against his neck sharply.

"W-What do you mean, his life?"

Caitlin had to ask, but Ra's gave her a cold stare.

"So, this is the young woman my boy chose to fall for, interesting. However, you chose the wrong person, and decided to go back to this, male."

"W-Wait, your boy is...and that's Nyssa...oh my God, are you Ra's al Ghul!?"

"Yes, I am pleased you know me, as it saves time."

"So...Matthew..."

"No, he didn't, he is a very pure hearted boy, and never wishes true ill will on others, even if they have wronged him, unless they truly have done something terrible, and it seems, he cannot will himself to hate Mr Raymond, purely for your own affections, which I do not fully understand." He relieved her worries, and she felt happy that Matt truly didn't wish ill will, she knew Ra's wouldn't lie, from what Matt told her, but still, she felt worried on what was going on. "However, what I have witnessed of my boys descent into sadness, is truly a crime. And I always protect those who I deem worthy, and my boy, Matthew, is who I deem worthy, and I shall only call him that and who he deems worthy enough to call him that." Caitlin could somewhat understand why he didn't like others calling him Matthew, if Ra's was the one who always called him that. "Now, Mr Raymond, prepare, get your affairs in order, because at sundown, you shall be judged by my daughter in a one on one fight, and like myself, Nyssa holds a special connection to Matthew, so I believe she wont be pleasant about all of this."

Ronnie bit his lower lip, Ra's removing the blade from his neck.

He breathed hard, trying to regain his breath.

Nyssa moved closer to Ronnie, and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"Mr Raymond, by the sworn vow of my father, and my own vow to always be there for my brother, like he had chosen for me, I shall not be losing, and once I win, your fate, shall be decided by myself. That is the rule of the duel. Ra's al Ghul's champion, in the case, myself, and yourself Mr Raymond, or a champion of your choosing, though I highly doubt you know anyone who could face me in a battle to decide a winner."

"And if I refuse?"

Ronnie's words came to bite him in the ass as both Nyssa, and Ra's held blades to his neck, frightening Ronnie.

"You shall die here and now, Mr Raymond."

"He accepts, okay! H-He does accept!" Caitlin yelled out, so the pair placed their blades away. "S-So, at sundown, we'll..."

"I will find yourselves." Ra's turned to the exit. "Oh, and do not try and leave town, my eyes are everywhere, my League, are everywhere, watching. Good day to you both."

Ronnie felt sick, and Caitlin was worried.

The pair then left, Caitlin inhaling and exhaling.

"Don't worry Ronnie, I'll sort this out."

"How!? I'm gonna die by those freaks of nature!"

"Well, Matthew will clear this up."

"He could've sent them!"

Caitlin didn't like that he jumped to that, but considering that Ronnie didn't know Matt on a level she did, it made sense.

"Matthew's not like that."

"And how do you know?"

Caitlin gave Ronnie a hard look.

"Because I know Matthew, he wouldn't ever send someone to kill you, most likely he'd do it himself." She gave a small joke, Ronnie's eyes becoming water. "That was a joke, don't worry now, Ronnie. Trust me, this is just a misunderstanding, and they saw him sad, and didn't like it, and well, they are assassins and all, so...yeah...but Matthew will clear this up, I hope."

"You hope!?"

"Hey, it's the best I can do right now. I'm going to have to contact Matthew...after what happened yesterday, this is going to be...fun."

She didn't know if she could do this, because if she saw him, she might break as her heart did yesterday, she wasn't one for reliving that experience again. But, a part of her, did want to see him, not only for Ronnie's sake even if that was apart of it, she just wanted to see him, she had gotten used to seeing him and missed him.

* * *

S.T.A.R Labs was unusually quiet during the day, and only Caitlin along with Ronnie, wearing something that wasn't his, stayed in the labs, as she pondered around it, Ronnie didn't exactly want to be in the labs.

Not because he didn't like it, but it brought back memories of what happened that night.

What happened to him, and how he came together with Stein.

Honestly, he wished he would be able to leave it soon with Caitlin, though that seemed to be a fleeting thought right now.

"Cait, why are we here exactly?"

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I thought that meeting Matthew here would be better than my apartment, might bring up sad memories, and I don't want to hurt Matthew."

"Ah, but still, meeting here is..."

Ronnie complained, seeing how Caitlin wasn't really listening.

Not because she wasn't interested, just because she was distracted.

Ronnie also had a guess why.

It was probably the same reason she slept at a distance last night, as in, wouldn't let him sleep next to her, though even he felt reservations about it as well, he just couldn't put his finger on why he felt like that honestly.

"Cait...you, are glad I'm back, right?"

Caitlin stopped what she was doing, and turned to him, mustering the best smile she could do at this time though Ronnie noticed how the smile, didn't seem like her usual smile that always made him feel, better, this was more forced than anything else, and it was, hard for him to think about anything else other than her smile right now.

"I'm of course glad you're back Ronnie. You don't know how much I missed you."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, you just seemed too distant."

"It's just because...I just lost someone important to me. I'm not honestly trying to ignore you, especially with assassins after you and all. I just have a few things going on right now, things have changed since back then Ronnie, my life is different, I'm different."

"Yeah, I know. That's why, I've been thinking about it Cait, and maybe, we could..."

Caitlin went back onto the computer once more, and typed some thing's out, as Ronnie looked on at her, trying to work out why she was distant.

He didn't feel any malice intent from her for him. It was more like, a disconnect from him.

He moved closer to her, and sat beside her, as he briefly saw an image on her desktop. It was of her, and Matt together, the pair having their arms around one another, their tongues stuck out, and for the first time in a long time, he saw her true smile for him, her eyes, on him and his own on her as well.

His eyes flickered when seeing that, he felt, slightly jarred that she had Matt on her desk top, and not Ronnie himself.

He did have to admit, that he was jealous of the seemingly relationship that she had with Matt.

"Cait, maybe we could go somewhere together after this is over, with assassin dude, if I survive that is."

"Where? And I told you, Matthew wont let us down, he's never let me down before, and I don't see him starting now, especially since I can't get in contact with Barry and Cisco, and even Dr Wells. I heard Dr Wells had to leave town suddenly, and those two went with him, but still..."

Caitlin didn't quite get what he was on about, since it seemed weird that he was bringing it up now. She didn't really want to go anywhere, she didn't see the need to go anywhere. Sure, she wanted to spend time with Ronnie and get to know what happened on the streets, but she didn't want to leave right now, especially with everything going on.

"I don't know yet, but maybe we could go somewhere, different to this. This building, doesn't it, remind you of bad times?"

"It does, but you're not dead anymore, Ronnie. I've done a lot of good in this building. I've saved peoples lives in this building, don't even make me remember how many times I've had to save Matthew's, and Barry's lives here. They always seem to be getting into trouble."

At the mention of Matt's name, Ronnie seemed to frown at something.

Caitlin didn't seem to notice though and continued speaking regardless.

"There was this time when Barry and the Arrow turned evil, and they turned on Matthew. Matthew got this wound on his thigh, so I just took off his pants in the middle of the cortex, and he made this cute embarrassed face. You should've seen it Ronnie, his face was just so adorable, especially when he stuck out his bottom lip, it is just so cute that I..." She noticed that Ronnie's face turned downwards, and became concerned. "Is something wrong Ronnie?"

"No, it's just, hearing about your adventures with...people is quite difficult for me."

Caitlin moved closer to him, placing a hand on his own hand.

"Don't be silly Ronnie. Besides, you've been distant with me as well..."

Though she said it, he didn't feel it.

He felt like she was holding something back.

"Being distant...I'm not being distant with you."

"You kind of are. I, can't understand why but...you're...the way I see you is..."

But he pushed past those inhibitors that she seemed to be exuding and gently brushed her lips against his own.

Caitlin was like a statue as he kissed her.

It just didn't feel the same as it should do.

She couldn't place her finger on why.

It just, didn't make her feel like it did back then.

His kissing technique hadn't changed, but something had.

Though for Ronnie, it was like he was trying to prove to her, that there was no difference, but he knew, there was, and not just with her, but with him too.

Kissing Caitlin used to bring him joy, now it brought him guilt, and he couldn't place why it was.

As they kissed for seconds, Matt happened to be coming around the corner, and walked into the cortex, seeing them kiss.

Once again, he was bombarded with fresh and horrible pain.

Once again he had to experience it.

He had to see it. He would have to get used to it, he was trying his best. But it was difficult. Seeing the girl that he is in love with, kissing Ronnie. It felt like Rachael all over again, though the difference was, he had already broke up with her.

It didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Rather than make a scene, he went to turn away and leave, he couldn't handle seeing them like this.

He knew that he would have to get used to it, but he just couldn't handle it right now.

Caitlin though caught the movement from the corner of her eye, and turned to see the turning around Matt.

She broke the kiss with Ronnie, and immediately stood up, Ronnie turning to see him as well.

"Matthew, erm...hi. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Matt stopped, he didn't really want to speak with her, but he wasn't rude enough to just ignore her.

He awkwardly turned towards them both, and could just see how close Ronnie was to Caitlin.

He breathed out some feelings he had bubbling deep within him.

"So...you called me here...to watch you kiss...?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then...what? I've got something going on, and to see...to see that right now...I can't take it right now, alright?" Caitlin didn't say anything, seeing the pain on his face. "Yeah, if it isn't important then I've gotta go. Bye..." He looked towards Ronnie again and noticed something, becoming slightly angry at the sight. "Are those my clothes?"

Indeed, Ronnie was wearing Matt's clothes.

Though Matt could tell that they seemed slightly small, the shirt that was. The pants seemed to be around the same size, the shirt didn't seem the right size, clinging to him tighter than it did Matt, and Matt looked down at his body, and smiled, knowing it was due to his own muscles, but his smile faded when remembering that Ronnie was wearing his clothes, something that he didn't like.

Caitlin gained a sheepish face.

"I'm sorry, you don't mind, do you? Ronnie didn't have any other clothes, and it seemed like you were around the same size so I just assumed it would be okay."

Matt turned around and his eyes turned red, Matt found it difficult to hold back his evil side.

"Why would I mind? He's taken pretty much everything else from me, why not my clothes? Sure, have them Ronnie, enjoy them because I don't want them back. By the time I'm done with you, no one will be able to distinguish your features anyway hahahaha." Matt snapped back to his normal eyes, briefly looking at the pair, then turned around again. "I've got to go. I'm...sorry if I sounded threatening to either you Cait, or you, Ronnie, it wasn't me, bye."

He didn't want to cause problems, and he felt like he said something hurtful when he went briefly evil, so he walked towards the exit, not revealing the true reason that he was there, he didn't want to, and wished that he didn't need Caitlin's help anymore, he didn't want to bother them, nor be around them either until he had at least time to process what had happened.

However, he stopped, and turned to Ronnie.

"I will say one thing though, Ronnie." He moved forward, trying his best to control his anger. "You, my sister...you, promised my sister, that you'd always be together. You made a promise to my sister, and you betrayed her heart."

Ronnie's eyes flickered, memories of Jean flowing through his mind.

"Jean..."

"Oh, you remember her now huh? You know, the girl that risked her life to save yours, who risked everything to bring you back. The girl, you betrayed. Look, I'm okay with this...no, actually, it hurts a lot and my heart breaks, but I'm strong, I've gotten through worse before like nearly dying at the hands of my Father, and I can move forward eventually, but to people like myself, and Jean, especially Jean, when people promise us that they'd always be with us...I'm not saying that it is supposed to be a promise with blood or anything, but to suddenly do that in front of my sister, when I know you've kissed her before, hurts me Ronnie, and if you know about me, then it isn't a good idea to make me angry." Caitlin was surprised by that fact Ronnie truly was somewhat seeing Jean and made her confused on why he kissed her, Ronnie blinked rapidly. "If you're not interested in my sister, don't do this to her, forcing her to watch on, hopeful that you might look at her, might love her as she's the type of girl that falls hard for someone when she truly builds that emotional connection, I'm kinda the same and, she frankly doesn't deserve it. So, whatever you're feeling, I want you to make a decision soon, whatever it is, for her benefit. I'm, not having her go through this much longer, so get your crap together, and think clearly. Oh, also, please don't hurt my sister, because...well, I used to be an assassin, and I have, certain methods, of making people pay for hurting my sister, especially without spilling a single drop of blood, I have around 27 methods for that. Just ask her cheating ex."

Ronnie gulped as Matt's face was stoic.

"Y-You're kidding right...? Y-You weren't an assassin like the others, right?"

Matt chuckled hollowly, though he didn't know what he meant by others, he wasn't privy to that yet.

"Ooh, I was, and her cheating ex...well, let's just say he didn't walk for a while, and became frightened of coming out of his home." Ronnie felt fear as he looked upon the blonde. "Oh by the way Ronnie. Are you related to Oliver Queen? You kinda look like him. Maybe you're his cousin or something?"

"N-No, I don't think so..."

Ronnie pushed backwards, Matt smiling and waving.

He then turned and walked away, thinking " _There was no part of that I didn't enjoy~_ " for both his, and Jean's sake, mostly Jean's, but also for himself a little bit.

However, Ronnie rushed closer, and tried to grab him, but stopped when Matt's eyes fell upon him, blazing red.

"Touch me, and you'll die."

Ronnie backed away slowly.

"Wait...please, I need to apologize to Jean for what happened, I couldn't...could you tell her..."

Matt's red eyes turned blue again.

"I'm not telling her anything, you be the one to confront her. She might not believe it from me anyway, you tell her if you've got something to say to her."

Matt turned and went around the corner, unable to be in their presence anymore.

Caitlin though couldn't stand it, and against Ronnie's objections, chased after him.

"Matthew wait, you said there's something going on?"

He paused in the corridor, sighing deeply.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Clearly, you're busy, don't worry we've got this, and your problem...I'll deal with it later."

He tried to dismiss her, he couldn't handle this.

But Caitlin moved closer.

"I'm not busy enough if something is wrong. Tell me, what's going on Matthew?"

"Nothing we can't handle."

"So, something is going on."

Matt turned towards her, folding his arms.

"As I said, nothing we can't handle. Just, something has come and is trying to kill me, maybe."

Caitlin became even more concerned, moving closer, and closer.

"What is it then? A Metahuman?"

Matt honestly didn't know the answer to that question, he didn't have the answer.

"Yes...no, maybe, we don't know what it is."

"Well, what did it look like?"

She prodded, and he wished she stopped, he couldn't deal with this right now, it was too painful to deal with.

"Have you ever seen Harry Potter before?"

Caitlin gave him a curious look.

"Of course I have."

"Then picture the Dementor's from that, and that's what we're dealing with, though this has a corpse like face which can be seen and it is after me for, fuck knows why. I've tried calling them but they aren't answering. Whatever it was, seemed urgent enough to take him out of town, God knows what's going on."

"I see..."

Though she didn't seem to care much right now about that, as she was more worried about him.

"As I said, we've got this. My team and I have this, don't worry."

"I thought I was on your team. I thought...we were a team."

Caitlin spoke with a depressed voice, almost so that Matt wanted to break down the walls that he was setting up in order to protect himself, from heartache, and loss, something that he couldn't deal with.

"You and Ronnie are a team now, we're friends...right?"

To hear they were friends...didn't fit in Caitlin's mind.

To hear they were only friends, wasn't right in Caitlin's eyes.

Yet, what where they supposed to be?

"...What if I don't want to be just friends..."

She murmured to herself so quietly that even Matt didn't pick it up.

Instead, he turned away from her, so she couldn't see his face.

"...I've got to go now, I need to see if Frankie is awake."

"Is she okay?"

"She saved us last night. She was a hero."

Caitlin was relieved to hear that, and was glad that she did save them. But, she also meant something else as well.

"I wasn't asking about that...I was asking about, after what happened...she knows about...what happened between us..."

"She's dealing with it, she's a very brave and honest girl, she knows what's what. Well, she's my child, she can handle anything thrown at her. Anyway, got to go."

Matt turned again and began walking.

Caitlin watched on like once more, he was walking out of her life.

It wasn't that literal, but it felt like it was that literal.

She didn't like it at all, she couldn't like it, she didn't accept that it was like this at all.

"Matthew, wait, please. Let me help you out."

"It's fine, I don't want you to be in danger, and being around me is dangerous, so stay with Ronnie. Oh, remind him to speak with my sister so she isn't heartbroken anymore, so I can help her over it."

Caitlin moved closer, and placed a hand on his own. Briefly, he considered just flipping the hand over to he could hold onto hers, but he pulled away.

"Matthew...before you go, we kind of have a problem as well...well, we have a huge problem."

"Unless it is a ghost or a Metahuman, it can wait."

"No, it really can't." She began, hugging her upper body. "You see...yeah, Ra's al Ghul came to see me and Ronnie this morning."

Matt blinked.

"O-Oh, he did huh...what did he want?"

"Well...in so many words, he basically had Nyssa challenge Ronnie to a death battle for sundown tonight."

"Why?"

"Erm...he said it was because of your sadness...I made you sad?"

Matt lowered and stuck out his bottom lip, Caitlin seeing that and bit her own, she loved when he did that with his lip.

"Oh crap...right, okay...tell me what he said exactly, this is really important."

"Okay...he said in so many words, shortened down version is, that he has picked Nyssa as his champion, and that Ronnie is his own, or he could choose one, and that they would fight at sundown to determine the fate of Ronnie, and Nyssa implied she'd probably end up killing him if she won, and since she's a trained assassin and Ronnie has no powers right now and doesn't know how to fight...yeah, I'm gonna go with Nyssa winning."

"Okay...we've got till sundown, don't worry, Ra's is a lot of things, but he always keeps his words, even to his enemies, and if he says that we've got till sundown, then we have till sundown. And he said that he could have a champion huh...awww, Ra's."

"What do you mean "Awww Ra's" exactly?"

Caitlin was perplexed by all of this, she didn't even know what was going on with him right now.

"Well, he's just showing affection his own way. He must care much about me to give you till sundown to live. He doesn't do that for just anyone you know?"

"Oh, I'm feeling the love already."

Matt moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt calmer for that, calmer than she had felt for the past few days.

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Ra's about it...then again the last time this happened, if I recall it didn't end pretty..." Caitlin's face dropped. "It'll be fine, I'll be Ronnie's champion if I can't convince Ra's to stop, and fight on his behalf."

"You'd do that for him?"

"No...I'd do that for you." Caitlin's heart skipped a beat, in that brief moment, she felt love filling her. "I'd do anything for you. To see you smile, I'd do anything, and Ra's is only doing this because of me-"

"This is not your fault, you didn't tell him to come after Ronnie, I know you wouldn't. He's only protecting, as he put it, his boy...so, oddly, I can sympathize with what he is saying...even if he shouldn't try and kill Ronnie."

"He wont kill Ronnie, I'll make sure he wont."

"Thank you...I knew that I could rely on you."

"I told you before, no matter what happens...even if you aren't with me, I'm always going to protect you, I'll be there faster than Barry...speaking of, have you been able to contact him? Or Cisco either?"

"No, it's the strangest thing, I haven't."

"I finally got through to Wells, briefly, and he wouldn't really let me speak, he just said that they were busy dealing with a threat with the others where, wherever they've gone."

"Odd...either way, Matthew, thank you. Not just for...defending Ronnie, but saving him. You saved him, and Professor Stein, you truly are a lovely man. You risked everything for him, and for me...don't do that again, I don't want you to die...I don't want you to go anywhere, never..."

"I'm not going anywhere...besides now where I have to gather the team." He looked at his hand on her, so he took it off, but then she grabbed it, and held onto his hand tightly. "What are you..."

"I just missed your hand, and the rest of you of course."

"Me too..." He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her hand briefly, but then snapped back into reality. "I've got to go, goodbye."

Matt walked out of the area, and went away, leaving Caitlin devastated all the same.

Seeing him walking away, couldn't be the best thing in the world for her.

Even when Ronnie came around the corner, and placed a hand on her shoulder, she still felt alone and wished that Matt had stayed. She didn't even get to say what she wanted to say, she didn't even get to admit her feelings for him, even if he had broken up with her...she wanted to admit what she really felt.

Around the corner, Matt sneezed and flames erupted out of his mouth, shocking him.

He pushed backwards, waving his hand in front of his face to dispel the flames, but then...he felt it.

His insides, felt like they were on fire.

Maybe because he was using the power, or something else wasn't known, but that's what he felt right now.

He clutched his body, and slunk to the ground.

"Feels so hot...it burns...my insides...why do my powers always try and kill me...? Even new ones seem to have it out for me..."

Continuing to hold onto his stomach, he didn't cry.

Even though it felt like he was on fire inside of himself, he didn't shed even a single tear, he controlled the pain.

His first instinct was to go to Caitlin, but now she was with Ronnie, he couldn't do that, he felt like he couldn't.

So, he fought through the pain, which slowly eased with the heat inside, pushing himself down the corridor.

Caitlin, having heard the sound of the flames, came around the corner to see Matt limping towards the exit.

"Matthew? Is something wrong?"

Matt fought back the pain, and just nodded without looking at her.

"I'm fine, need to go. Be back soon."

He continued moving forward, but then the pain increased, and he slipped, Caitlin rushing to his side immediately.

"Matthew!"

She made it but he stiffened his body, and felt her arms around him. He looked towards her, and she saw pain on his face, but he was concealing it rather well.

"I'm, okay, just not had much sleep."

He lied, not wanting to worry her.

"Matthew..."

"I'll be back soon, stay here until then, and try and contact Barry for me."

"Okay...but I need...to talk later."

"About what?"

"Important things...please, for me."

Caitlin pleaded, Matt inhaled a breath.

"...Sure, okay, if it is important."

"And also...what you saw then, Ronnie kissed me, I didn't think and he just..."

Matt turned towards her, perplexed.

"You and Ronnie are together, why are you telling me?"

"Because...I just wanted you to know, that he kissed me. And I'm not...with anyone right now."

"But you and Ronnie..."

Caitlin moved closer, her hand laying on his face lovingly.

"Kissing Ronnie was...it wasn't what it once was, I thought it would be but now it's, not what it was before, and after hearing about Jean as well and the way Ronnie looked when speaking about her... Can we, just talk later? I need to...talk to you. Because I need you to know, something's, okay? And I need to say something's, as well, okay? I know I'm...asking a lot, due to me...I must've hurt you so much and I'm so sorry for the pain I've put you through, but, please?"

Matt lowered his brows, emotions were very difficult for him, he even right now felt uncomfortable.

But, seeing the look that was on her face, he slowly nodded his head.

"Sure, let's...talk later on. I need to go now, bye."

With that acknowledged, he walked away the best he could.

But, she just...after everything going on, she just couldn't accept him breaking up with her, she needed to do something, say something, because in her mind, she knew that right now, the person she wanted, was leaving, and she couldn't say anything. She loved Ronnie, she did...but, it was different than before, and didn't feel like love like she felt for someone else.

She hadn't counted on it, she hadn't expected it, and she didn't even think it was real, but seeing the pain on his face, was more than she could take, her mind just kept drifting back to him, what he had gone through for her, what he had to deal with because of her, and now she was certain that she was, in love with him, and wanted to be with him, she just now had to work up the courage to say it, and hope, he loved her back.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yeah it happened huh with the 'break up' and all...quite depressing stuff, especially between Matt and Caitlin, who just haven't confessed how they really feel, though understandable due to what's going on. But don't worry, things will brighten up in the future for the couple, this is a necessary evil to grow them as a couple, and I can say that the next chapter is called 'Revelation of Feelings' A, I guess, spoiler there.**

 **But we got the aftermath of what happened from last chapter, and what's happened to Matt and Hartley, seemingly giving them different, or in Hartley's case, increase, of powers so we'll see Hartley developing those sound based powers more that I talked about a little while ago.**

 **Seems like Matt's got some nuclear power which is slowly killing him, not on the level of Firestorm, and it also brings us to a future storyline as well involving the young blonde. Think of it as Psychic Fire, kinda like Jean (from Marvel, not the Jean in this story) though Matt will find it hard to access this power as we've seen in the chapter.**

 **Frankie though came into her own, saving Matt and Hartley with her powers and Matt's considering her future as a hero, perhaps the start of where he trains her, though she'll not make her full hero debut till season two but she will be helping out from time to time in this season, and when we get there, you'll see why.**

 **We also have a bombshell dropped from Wells/Eobard that Matt actually has a connection to the Speed Force! It was hinted, several times actually though only minor hints, but we got confirmation here, and as Eobard said, Matt's not a speedster and he's never going to be one, but there is a reason why he's got a connection to it, a connection to everything, which will play out as we go forward. And this Time Wraith wants Matt, but why? What could it want? We'll find out, eventually!**

 **And now, Ra's means business! He's really not holding back now, he's set Ronnie a challenge, and fully intends it as well, he really cares about Matt to do something like this. And Nyssa as well showing how much she cares about Matt, especially to go along with what her father has suggested.**

 **Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yup, he surely does, and we'll learn more on that on chapter 27/episode 15, and that chapter is going to be highly, interesting to say the least, very informative, and other things that I can't reveal yet. Hmmm, you could be right, we'll be having something between them here, and let's see how it goes~ And it will be Matt without his powers, so a full on fighting skill vs fighting skill, and we'll see who wins~**

 **bigfan22; Oh no worries at all, I completely understand, real life takes the front seat over pretty much everything, even if sometimes I personally I don't like real life cutting into the things I love hehe~ She didn't really go back to Ronnie, I mean yeah she went towards Ronnie, and they, did what they did, but as she said to Matt last chapter, she's not with anyone, and yup, I agree she was cowardly, and that's addressed in this chapter. I'm not gonna keep them apart for all that long, partly due to what I have planned for ep 15 and such (that's going to be quite the info chapter to learn more from Harrison/Eobard about Matt and such) but it isn't going to be click fingers they're back together and not spoken about again as that'd be very unrealistic, they (more so Caitlin this time) need to show how much they care for the other, and Caitlin is going to show how much she truly does love Matt in this chapter with what happens, and next chapter. I know, I didn't intend to do that, but as I wrote, I thought about it, and thought that Matt deserves some kind of father figure in his life, even if he is a leader of assassins, Matt looks up to him in his own way, and it's conveyed in this chapter how much he cares for him. Makes me kinda sad that he dies at the end of this season. Aah, it surely is, and it is going to bring new possibilities to the story, and future storyline's involving it, and it is going to be involved towards the end of the season, can't say how, but it is going to be, something alright~ I can say that he'll be able to do at least one of those things, can't say which yet though it has been hinted at in previous chapters what it might do for him. It is yeah, it is going to burn the mind and the body, so a double attack, but harder to use than his normal powers. He did, and in the future, he will and it is funny you mention them fighting...well, I wont spoil anything quite yet. And one wont die off, I can say that for certain. And thank you very much! I'm glad that you like him and continue to do so~ And yeah, there will be a team up sometime in the future~**

 **bcsclaymore; Thanks very much! Yeah, we'll be going quite into some fun territory coming up!**

 **shadowmape; Matt will be apart of that storyline, but I can't fully answer until I've seen all of season 4, and see what happens, like for season 1, 2, 3, I know what's going to happen and right now, I have no idea what's going to happen so when the season ends, I'll know what's going to happen for Matt in season four, though I have already thought about what is going to happen in the first half of that season for Matt and the gang.**

 **YeTianshi; Thanks very much! Yeah, very emotional last chapter, it was hard to write, and invoke those emotions in the narrative. Usually, yes, though there will be something of an explanation in this chapter given for that. Well, you might get something of that here, we won't get Jean's for a little bit yet, we'll be getting that later into the season, and when we get there, everyone will see why it was placed there. She honestly didn't do that to hurt Matt in anyway, even though it did end up doing that. Hehe, Mentalist, is going to be saying something this chapter. Here's the next chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It really was, so much emotion, probably one of the more emotional chapters that I have written in quite a while, and this had emotions, just more, better emotions than last time. Yeah, we've got quite a few hints before, some more off the hand comment, but definitely has been there. Yeah, even deep down, the things his father has said, are still there somewhere, it was drilled deep into his head after all. I bet yeah~ He does yeah, we'll be seeing more of that connection deeper into the season. It does indeed, they want him, but for what, we'll see more of it in the future. Aah she does yeah, she saved Matt, and the others, and we'll see more of the hero Frankie's going to become in the future.**

 **Guest; Yeah, very strong feels!**

 **AlphaOmega; He does indeed have a connection, a strong one at that. Unexpected is good, gives mysteries for the future and such~ We'll see in this chapter how they are going to get through this. And yeah, she will tell him, and how much she does by what she does in this chapter. She surely is, and we'll see her doing more hero stuff in this chapter!**

 **Lightwave; He surely does, and we'll be finding more out about that in the coming chapters. It's part of the reason yes, but not fully the reason. Yeah, it was pretty sad huh, well I'm not going to keep them apart for too long, but it isn't going to be click fingers fixed, it is going to be a road to recovering, and we'll start here. He does yeah and it is slowly, but surely killing him. Eventually, he is going to get control over the power, for now it is going to be risky to use it. Hehe, we'll see in this chapter~**

 **Neonlight01; They are, for the moment~ For the moment, but they'll be getting back on track. Well, here she does, and yeah, Hartley helped Matt in his own way. It was, and Matt was unsure, but as he said, they are great together. He does yeah, and we'll be delving more into that as we go through the story, and what that means. Well, for now, they'll get rid of them, but they'll be popping back up in the future of season 1. He does, and even admits it in this chapter. He really did, and we'll see here where it is going to lead too!**

 **Well, thanks for those lovely reviews, but now it is time to get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Revelation of Feelings!**

"Ra's, is this really the case?"

Matt asked, as he paced through the area that they were in. After hearing such things, Matt couldn't believe that Ra's was actually doing something like this for him. Of course, he felt, great about Ra's caring so much, but he didn't want Ronnie to be killed or anything of the likes, it just didn't and shouldn't happen, especially not wanting to make Caitlin upset.

Matt looked between Nyssa, and Ra's himself, and Matt didn't know what he was going to do about this now.

"Yes, my boy. My daughter, Nyssa, will be fighting Ronnie Raymond by sundown tonight, and when it goes the way that I believe that it is going to go, then I am sure that he'll finally disappear, so do not worry my boy, this Ronnie is going to be disappear."

"Why are you doing this for me though?"

Matt just couldn't understand the reason.

Ra's however cocked his head to the side.

"Because you are my boy, and I owe Andrew much and you, are his brother, and I am quite fond of you. This is for your benefit, my boy. Once he is deceased, then the girl known as Caitlin Snow, shall be within your grasp once more, isn't that what you, desire?"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"W-Well, of course I want Caitlin, but I don't want her to be...this would only upset her, and I don't know if I could do something like that. I really do appreciate everything that you're doing for me, of course I do, but this won't get me Caitlin back, she wont come back to me if Ronnie dies. And Ronnie can't even fight either, it would be a very one sided fight, and rather dull honestly."

"I am aware of this."

"Then why..."

Ra's got off his seat, and moved closer. Matt watched his finger brush over Matt's face affectionately.

"Because it is you my boy. Seeing your sadness, makes me feel depressed, and this Ronnie, isn't something that you should have to worry about, so allow me to take care of him, then you shall be able to attain your woman."

"But Ra's...I can't let Ronnie die. Sure, he's caused me grief, and I feel depressed, much depressed, but...I can't let you kill him. So, in his place, I have chosen to take his place, and have become his champion."

Ra's and Nyssa's eyes slightly widened, Nyssa felt a little shocked honestly.

"Brother, you're going to become his champion? Did I hear correctly?"

Matt confirmed it towards Nyssa.

"Yes, I am going to be fighting on his behalf. He, wouldn't have a chance if he fought himself. So, that's why, I have to do this."

Nyssa was going to speak, but Ra's placed his hand out.

"This shall be interesting. Yes, I'll allow this."

"Father..."

Ra's shook his head.

"No, it is fine, to see my boy fight, I shall be very happy. Yes, become a champion for Ronnie, and I shall wait for you to fight strongly, show me your determination."

Matt nodded his head.

"Thank you Ra's, I need to go now, but I'll be ready for the fight." Matt bowed his head, then turned towards Nyssa. "Until our fight, Nyssa."

Nyssa silently nodded her head, and then Matt left.

Once he was gone, Nyssa turned to her father, perplexed.

"Father, if I fight brother, I most likely wouldn't win the fight."

"Yes, that is why, I have decided to fight."

Nyssa gasped.

"Father..."

"To fight my very own protegee? More than Mr Queen, this is the fight of a lifetime. Mr Queen is skilled, but when push comes to shove, I've seen my boy pull out very impressive moves, and this is a chance to truly test him, I wouldn't get many chances for this, it is about time to see what my boy is truly capable of, and maybe, just maybe, this could be the chance for the rightful heir to the Demon to take his throne."

Nyssa looked on as her Father's smile widened more and more, she knew what he was doing now, and felt more worried for Matt than anything else now.

* * *

"Okay...so, where is Caitlin exactly?"

Matt went back to the club and not true to his word, he didn't have Caitlin anymore. Caitlin wasn't there, and Hartley had to ask about it, since that's the reason Matt went to S.T.A.R Labs in the first place, but with no Caitlin, Hartley was confused.

And it wasn't just Hartley.

Iris, Bette, Jean and Frankie were also present, and the first three didn't really know what was going on right there and then, they knew something was up, since Matt had told them something, but they didn't have the full story, which they were going to be getting within a few minutes. Jean only knew about the Firestorm stuff, the other two hadn't known about that much of it just yet.

But Matt couldn't help but think of his confrontation with Caitlin before, and how he saw Ronnie in his clothes.

It did make him feel complicated.

He didn't want it to be, he wanted to be able to sit in the same room as her, and him and just, be okay with it. He knew eventually, he would have to get over this feeling he had, but he wasn't sure how easy that was going to be.

No, in fact, it was going to be rather difficult.

Jean also felt slightly awkward about all of this going down, she didn't like this at all, because partly with what happened with Ronnie, and Martin and how Ronnie and Caitlin are now, on. She remembered her brother telling her to not become emotionally invested, but she couldn't help it.

"W-We're erm...we're going to S.T.A.R Labs soon to deal with...things."

"Matthew..."

Matt shook his head slowly.

"Don't we have some ghost we have to go for? I mean, yeah I know she has a problem, but we don't have to...do this, right?"

Matt diverted, not wanting to speak about Caitlin anymore.

"He's right guys, lets get onto the topic of this ghost."

Jean added onto the conversation, wanting to move on as well, not only for her, but for her brother as well.

"Speaking of, that's what I don't get. What's going on with this ghost thing?"

Iris brought up, she only knew some of it, but not all.

"Okay, short version is, this thing showed up at our apartment last night, tried to kill me, Hartley, and Frankie there. Frankie got us out of there, and Hartley displayed the ability to protect sound waves, didn't you Hartley?"

Both Bette and Iris turned towards him in disbelief. Jean was also shocked, but she didn't see the need to look as she thought about it all.

"I didn't even know you had a power."

Bette admitted, causing Hartley to twitch his eyebrows.

"I believed that I had the power of super hearing...clearly, seems like it isn't the case."

"That's good because super hearing sounds sucky."

Matt watched as Hartley squared his eyes at Iris' smug looking face.

"Hmph, at least I have my intelligence to fall back on. What do you have Irene?"

Iris' eyes twitched at the same time, as Hartley's smirk grew on his face.

"Don't speak to me like that, and my name is Iris! Not Irene!"

"I'll call you whatever I want Ikea."

Iris looked like she was going to murder, as Frankie looked towards Matt.

"Dad, I thought I was the youngest one here?"

"In age yeah, in maturity, no."

Frankie smiled as Jean moved closer.

"So, bro. With the fact that Hartley went through a transformation, what happens with you? Did anything happen to you? You seem the same as always, but so does Hartley...has anything happened at all? I don't think anything happened to me, I don't feel any different, maybe because...I don't know, I feel the same as always."

"Well...I have the ability to breathe fire and maybe use it through my hands...I pretty much have confirmed that I can."

Matt confirmed, Bette showing a stunned expression.

"You can...breathe fire, like a dragon or something?"

"Maybe I'm Natsu or something." They all looked at him, drawing a blank. "Natsu Dragneel?" They shook their heads. "Fairy Tail? Is this ringing a bell to anyone?" Once again, their heads shook. "Geez, pick up a manga sometimes." He grumbled, then carried on with the previous conversation. "It seems like, I can. Because, last night, I was in the shower and washing my body and all..." Iris began drooling with her eyes running over Matt's body, her cheeks turning red. "...Iris? Something wrong?"

Iris wiped the drool off her mouth, composing herself the best she could.

"Sorry, I was just imagining you in the shower. Continue."

Hartley didn't want to reveal that he had saw Matt naked...no, he did want to so he could rub it in Iris' face. But this time, he didn't see the need to do that, he didn't think that he could do that right now with everything going on.

But, he might do so in the future.

"Anyway, as I was in the shower, something...happened. I breathed out, and the next thing I knew, everything was steamy. The entire area, was steamy, and I had to let out the steam. When it went away...the shower head, was burned."

"Burned, as in flames touched the metal, and burnt it down?"

"Pretty much."

Matt answered Bette's doubt.

"If my theory is correct, it probably wasn't fire, or at least normal flames."

Hartley brought up, as the others turned to him.

Jean folded her arms.

"So, what do you think it could be then?"

"Nuclear energy, the same one that comes from the Firestorm project."

The others in the room gasped, as Frankie looked at her Dad.

"But, he wasn't even there when it happened…."

"But he was exposed to it when we separated Firestorm."

Jean expressed now connecting the dots, and felt sorrowful, as she was the one that asked for this and asked to help him.

"Yes, that's right. His DNA could've been exposed to the matrix and some of it bonded with you, like quantum splicing Matthew."

"But, Firestorm was made up of two people, to use the powers. Neither Ronnie nor Stein as far as I know, have the ability to use it on their own. So, how did my bro use it on his own, if he used it at all in the first place?"

Jean didn't quite understand how that would work, unless it could because Matt wasn't exactly normal due to his body being that of a Meta, and that Ronnie and Stein weren't beforehand. Even then, she wasn't sure.

"Perhaps, it merged with Matthew's Metahuman genes, and that could be the way he accesses the power. Perhaps, Matthew already because he's a Metahuman, can use the power, or when he was exposed to the matrix, it attached to Matthew's DNA and mixed with him, creating a basically, Firestorm with him, or maybe because he had access to Miss Stone's powers, maybe that helped bond them, with his telekinesis, and molecule powers, perhaps, the powers transferred towards Matthew, and the body compensated for this new intrusion by integrating it into the system in order to survive the process of this new intrusion to the body, and made a combination of this power, and your psychic energy. Yes, that could be the most likely culprit. Right now though, I don't believe original Firestorm can stay apart forever."

Listening to Hartley's theories, Matt didn't know which was worse.

He didn't know if he wanted any nuclear power.

He already had his telekinesis, and telepathy to deal with. He didn't want to add on the power to turn things to fire with a touch or a flick of his hand, he didn't like this, and now...no, he still was happy that he made Caitlin happy, even if he went through this.

"Wait, about that last one, you said Firestorm can't stay apart forever?"

"It's only a hypothesis Miss Stone, but from my private research, and some leaps, then I do have to say that it could happen. But we don't know yet, and for now, it is merely speculation, and we don't have time to worry about it right now."

Matt didn't even want to think about Firestorm, he didn't want to be a new version of it.

He liked his powers, he didn't want to set things alight with his powers.

"Either way, that's why Caitlin should be involved Matthew. She has scans of your old DNA before it was transformed again, and perhaps, if your powers become out of control, she could help you control the powers."

Matt loved it when Hartley dumbed things down for him, he could see Hartley wanting to go into the realms of scientific reasoning's, and discussions, but he was keeping it down to a level that he and others understood, and he was happy about that.

"It's fine, don't worry."

Matt denied, he didn't and couldn't face her right now, not that she had done anything wrong, he just couldn't stop imagining her, and Ronnie whenever he saw her face, the face of the woman that he loved. Even hearing her name, brought up the thoughts of them together.

"He's right Matt, we should get her involved."

Iris brought up as well, something that Matt didn't like.

He could feel his sadness coming back.

Just the mere mention of her name brought about a deeper sadness than it should inside of the young boys heart.

"Maybe it would be for the best. I know something's about gene's and such, but Caitlin has had more experience bro, maybe we could get Caitlin here and have her help us out?"

"Could we just leave it for now? I just need, a minute before going back there."

He begged, he could feel the emotions building up inside of him.

It was too soon for him.

He needed time, and if this hadn't happened, he wouldn't even be entertaining the area of seeing her.

It hurt too much.

Bette though tried being the best friend that she could, and spoke with her voice being even, and calm.

"Matt come on, I know that you and her are having problems right now, but if there's something wrong, Caitlin would like to know."

"Can we just stop bringing up Caitlin for one second please!?"

He waved his hands out angrily, releasing two blasts of fire towards the left and right hand sides of the room, hitting the walls, and setting a fire, his eyes blazing red briefly, but then returned to blue, he jumped back at the fires around, but then his eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground, heat pooling inside of him.

"Oooh...yup, he has fire powers."

Iris chuckled unevenly, then Frankie went to his side.

"Actually, it is nuclear energy that can use fire properties."

Hartley expressed with a dry expression on his face.

"Are you alright Dad? Here, some water."

Matt took the water from Frankie, downing it quickly, which did seem to help even if only a little bit.

"Thanks sweetheart." Frankie showed a sad face, so Matt gently petted her head. "I'm alright sweetheart, don't worry."

Matt stood up, breathing heavily, he felt his cells were on fire right now. But, he kept up the best expression he could right now. Frankie held onto him, worried of what was going to happen to him. He securely placed his arm around her to not worry her.

Jean walked closer to the freaked out Matt, putting his hands and her own hands together.

"Okay, lets keep the fire hands down, okay? Lets keep them down here, so we don't have to worry about it. But, you do have fire powers...I mean nuclear powers or whatever, huh. Damn bro, seems like it is something..."

Matt didn't like that he did, he would rather just stick with his own powers, but it seemed like he wouldn't be able to go through something like this now.

"Great, another complication. It's not enough that I've lost Caitlin, now because of these new powers, I'm going to be reminded everyday of what I lost her too...ugh, is the universe trying to torture me or something?"

Jean could understand why he would think that, and even she thought about it if she was honest with herself.

"I don't know, but you do know that asking Caitlin for help is the right way to go. I know that you're feeling depressed, and seeing her, and Ronnie together...I know how much that hurts as well, but if you've got a problem, that might become dangerous, then we'll have to have everyone we can to sort this out. Besides, she's going to want to become involved, so please, lets work together with Caitlin...okay? I don't want you to die Matt, please, not for this, not because of me, please."

He knew that she was right in the end.

No matter how much it hurt seeing her, he knew that it would be dangerous to deal with her, and he didn't want to have to deal with her, he didn't want to have to suffer like this. But if it meant that he didn't turn into a nuclear bomb either, then he was going to have to endure for this, for everything that was going on.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right Jean, lets get together with them and see what's going on huh. We also need to check out Hartley, and see if he's going to be okay, and we also have to deal with Ra's anyway, which is going to stellar, not." Matt turned towards Hartley. "So, Hartley, have you been able to track down this ghost?"

Hartley was going to reply, when he looked behind Matt, and grimaced.

Everyone besides Matt looked and also became shocked, grimacing at the sight of what was behind him, but Matt remained oblivious to what was going on, he didn't really see what was going on as he looked at the confusion and fear on the others faces.

"Hey...What's going on?"

They couldn't speak, they were afraid.

They pointed behind him, unable to speak.

Matt hugged his upper body.

"...It's behind me, isn't it?"

They nodded while sobbing.

He turned and saw the creature moving towards him.

"Ooh shit..."

Matt thrusted his hands forward, telekinesis, nuclear energy, he didn't care what came out as long as something came out.

But, nothing did.

Nothing at all.

No fire, no telekinetic energy, nothing at all.

"Okay, my powers aren't working, why can't I even summon fire…? The telekinetic powers might be out but I summoned fire a few minutes ago, someone help! Frankie, you're up sweetheart!"

"Bette!"

Frankie called as she lifted up a fork. Bette nodded, running her palm against it, and Frankie launched the fork, stabbing it into the creature, were it exploded, and flung it backwards towards the wall.

Iris grabbed her weather gun and held it at the creature as Matt took the cold gun, and held it in his hands, Jean twirling her hands around and showed that she could still use her powers, she didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Okay, that thing is very scary!"

Iris cried as the creature got up from the ground.

"That didn't do anything to it at all!?"

Not only Bette, but the others were surprised as well.

The creatures cloak, perhaps that would be the right word, did have burn marks on its body, but beside that, nothing seemed out of place, it seemed like it was in the normal condition that it usually would be.

Hartley grabbed his gloves, and began hitting the buttons on it.

"What are you doing Hartley?"

Matt begged for an answer as he and Iris pointed their guns at the creature. Matt shot off a wave of cold at it, and Iris followed up with some lightning action, combining them together, and sent the creature through the wall, Jean using her wind shaping powers to add to the destructive powers.

"Well, if I can find the frequency of...whatever that thing is, then maybe I can emit a, destructive signal to the creature, and make it go away...hopefully. Thankfully, this place has speakers, which shall amplify the effects."

"So, other words, keep it busy until you can make it gone then?"

Matt summarized, as Hartley nodded.

"Basically. It seems to be able to shrug off most attacks, but maybe I can use a sonic attack."

"Your new found powers would come in handy right now."

Iris grumbled, seeing the creature coming for them again.

Jean went to Frankie, and quickly explained a plan, so that's what they did together. Frankie manipulated some forks, and Jean ran her palms across them, affecting their molecules, and turning them stronger, denser than before.

Then Bette ran her own palms across them, turning them into bombs, and sent them at the creature in a hailstorm of attacks. Each of the forks stabbed into the creature, and a concussive of explosions went off, blasting the creature again and again.

The extensive blasts, Matt thought that it could do the trick.

But, when the blasts went down, Matt could see that the attack didn't work at all. While it did leave injuries over the persons body, if it was a person at all, they didn't know, it didn't seem to be stopping at all, and kept going towards them.

"Ooh come off, this thing is indestructible or something!"

Bette shed tears, she didn't like ghosts either, and though Cisco didn't have powers, she wished that he was around right now, so at least they had another brainy guy there, but even she didn't know where he was right now.

"No kidding, this thing seems dead set on getting Dad...well, it isn't getting my Dad!"

Frankie was sure, and didn't hold back, launching objects of metal at the creature.

However, the creature slapped away the objects like they weren't anything. Matt didn't expect to understand why, and neither did the others, it seemingly had superhuman strength, and Matt didn't like that at all.

"Hartley!"

Matt cried, firing the cold gun. This time the creature moved out of the way of the blast of coldness, and turned its sights on Matt. Matt let out a small cry as it lunged for him, but before it could touch him, Frankie saved him with a timely filing cabinet being thrown thanks to her powers over magnetism, added to Jean boosting it with her powers over the winds, forcing it to hit the wall.

"Iris, bro!"

They nodded, and using their cold weapons, they shot the ice beams at the filing cabinet that pinned the creature to the wall, and then they froze it, hopefully freezing the creature at least for a little while anyway.

Hartley continued meshing buttons on his gloves, and then a few seconds later, a high pitched sound erupted from the gloves, sending all of them to cover their ears from the sounds erupting from the speakers.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The creature released a pained sound from its mouth, and then broke from the ice, flying out of the area.

As soon as it left, the others took in a relaxing breath.

"Thank goodness for Hartley..."

Matt breathed out excitedly, with the others agreeing with their heads.

* * *

Later on, Matt knew this was coming, but he dreaded it, especially when he saw the look on Caitlin's face, the look of pure, and utter shock and horror that they were dealing with a ghost, and now Matt also had nuclear powers, it was shocking to say the least.

Through all of it though, Matt could feel Ronnie's eyes burning holes into him, and he didn't like the fact that he was having this done to him, he won in Matt's eyes, so he didn't know why Ronnie was giving him such looks.

Frankie didn't look pleased either, while Jean didn't know where to look. At Ronnie, at her brother, she didn't know. Just seeing how Ronnie looked at her brother, she wanted to go into protective mode, and defend him from Ronnie, but she couldn't face it right now.

The air was thick with tension, and it wasn't helping with the looks that were going on either.

"Look, this isn't what I wanted, okay?"

Matt spoke up, wanting to calm the woman down, but she shook her head.

"You didn't want to lie to me?"

"Oh no, I did want to lie to you, they forced me to tell you the truth."

He admitted, as Iris slapped the top of her head, wondering why he just admitted that to her.

"You've got to give him points for admitting that. It's not easy to admit something like that."

Iris spoke up, only to be silent when Caitlin glanced towards her.

"Then what didn't you want then?"

"To involve you."

Matt shot back calmly, Caitlin narrowing her eyes.

"Because...why again? If you have a ghost, and a now new found power problem, why didn't you come to me first?"

"Because you're getting your life back on track, and I didn't want to bother that, I didn't know you were involved with Ra's and all that, did I?"

"Why would it be a bother to me? If you've got ghosts after you...that sounds weird, then I want to know about it. And with these powers, God knows what has happened to your DNA. We might not...we might be estranged right now, but I'm still your doctor, if you've got medical concerns, I want to be informed immediately."

She could always bring him down like this, but in a good way.

She could always challenge him and see when he was wrong, and put it right, and yet, it was hard for him to even think about, due to the very nature of their relationship now, it felt more challenging than ever.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Good, now get into my lab, I'm running tests on you. Jean, could you take care of Hartley for me?"

She nodded and led Hartley to a different area to run some tests.

"...Okay."

Matt didn't fight her, he didn't have the strength to fight her.

He got up, and walked into the labs, as Ronnie watched the pair of them go together.

He could feel some jealousy coming over him with the concern that Caitlin was showing for him.

It seemed more than normal, which was to be expected honestly.

Ronnie looked towards Jean as she went towards Hartley. He moved closer towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she just looked at him dead in the eye.

"What?"

"Can we, talk?"

"About what? How you and Caitlin are dating? No, I don't really want to know that right now. I've got my brother dying in there, I don't need this right now. Because of what I enforced...he might burn out, he's playing it cool, but I'm scared I'm going to lose my brother from these fucking...stupid..."

She couldn't finish. Ronnie felt saddened for her, and tried to comfort her, but she kept to herself, and looked towards Hartley, trying to concentrate on that than her own life right now.

* * *

When they made it into the labs, Caitlin went to Matt's shirt without thinking about it, and began taking it off, confusing the young blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your shirt off, I need to do some vitals."

"Yeah, but you're going to make Ronnie jealous if you suddenly do that."

He warned, but she didn't seem to care, continuing to take his shirt off.

He briefly looked into the cortex and saw that Bette and Iris were hard at work with some assignments that Hartley gave them to do with the newfound ghost. Frankie was overlooking it, since she didn't fully understand it all, but got the general idea, and Ronnie, his eyes were fixated on the boy that was being stripped by Caitlin.

Matt didn't know what to say, he didn't even think he could say anything.

He didn't ask her to do that, she just did it to him.

Once she was done, she slid the shirt off his shoulders, and looked at his chest, and bit her bottom lip.

"It seems like months since I've seen you like this."

"It's only been a few days."

Matt reminded but Caitlin shook her head.

"It feels longer to me." Caitlin began hooking Matt up, and took some vitals as she continued. "Why didn't you really come to me? Didn't we agree that when we come together, we would always confide in the other. Why didn't you just come to me in this kind of worry? You're going through changes, and you didn't even inform me, that worries me."

Matt didn't say anything and just sat on the bench.

Caitlin however could see by the expression in his eyes that there was something, a main reason he didn't tell her.

"It's because of me and Ronnie, isn't it? Look, about what you saw earlier..."

"Can we not do this now, Cait? I feel horrible, and my body is heating up terribly, I can't right now."

"I know it's hard. But you have to understand-"

"No, Caitlin I don't need to understand right now, I just need to accept it...I just can't right now, okay? So can we just do these tests, and then get on with it...whatever it is that's going on, ghosts, Ra's and Nyssa going to kill Ronnie, and my new powers which are really shitty, and wont even work when I command them too, seems like a rehash of my telekinetic powers...heh, maybe I should just go evil, he always seems to be able to use my powers when I can't."

Though he was joking, Caitlin didn't see it like that, and thought that he was being serious.

"Don't say such things, we'll figure out your powers, once again. We did it last time, we'll do it again this time."

"I was only joking Caitlin. I don't seriously want to turn evil."

"Well, good. Because, I don't want you to go evil, no matter what." Caitlin moved closer as she took his vitals, and ran a finger across his abs, Matt turning his eyes away. "You wont even look at me anymore."

"Because I can't right now. It's nothing against you, or Ronnie, or anyone else and I'm sorry if I am being rude, I don't mean to be. It's me, I just need to process these feelings inside of me, and seeing you, and Ronnie together, it's hard Caitlin, and I just need to process as I said..."

"You never let me say anything Matthew."

"What else is there to say?"

He countered as Caitlin wanted to say "I love you." but something held her back, and she couldn't in the end, she didn't know why she couldn't, but she couldn't say the words that she desperately wanted to say.

"Well, I don't want to be like this with you...I want you in my life, I've grown accustomed to you in my life, and I don't want to lose you. Besides, this is all my fault anyway."

Matt turned towards her, seeing her forlorn expression.

"What are you talking about? How is this your fault? I did this, you didn't tell me to do it, this is my own fault if anything."

"You did this for me. If you never did, then this wouldn't of happened."

"I did this, because Ronnie and Stein needed separating, the consequences, I'll deal, I always do deal. You've not done anything wrong. I did this, I chose the risks, and saw that Wells didn't have a good answer, and no one else had another way to do it, but Hartley proposed an idea to me, and I thought it was worth at least a try, otherwise he would've gone nuclear and blown up the place. I wanted to protect everyone and bring back Ronnie, and Stein, which we did anyway, so everything is going to be okay, perhaps."

Though he said it as kindly as he could, she developed teary eyes, something that broke Matt's heart, he didn't want her to shed any tears because of him.

"I do though, because of me, this happened to you..."

"We don't know anything yet, we only know I'm a nuclear guy now, because why not right? I'm already a freaking psychic, why not a walking nuclear reactor or whatever, right? Caitlin, look, I separated Ronnie and Stein, because I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to do something, to make you happy Cait, I wanted to see your beautiful smile again, even if it isn't directed at me anymore."

"I'm not happy right now..."

She revealed with her lips turning downwards.

"Why?"

Matt genuinely didn't know why she thought something like that.

"Because-"

Before she could say it, Ronnie came into the room, separating the pair.

"So, Cait, what have you found out about, this guy here?"

Matt didn't know if he intentionally forgot his name or he was doing it to be spiteful at this point.

"His name is Matthew, or Matt I suppose to you, and I'm finding out much thank you."

Caitlin told him sternly, continuing her examinations of Matt and his body.

"Sorry Cait, I forgot his name, but I remember now, always so stern and strict huh, it's one of the things I really like about you." Matt's face turned downwards, he could feel a sting to his heart, he didn't need this, and Caitlin also felt it too within her own heart. "Something wrong Cait?"

"No, I'm just busy assessing Matthew, is all."

She made an excuse, truth was she didn't want to add anymore sorrow to Matt by seeing them together.

"Have you talked to my sister yet?"

Matt demanded from Ronnie, who looked to the side.

"I don't know how to approach her. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with me."

"Well, you better talk to her soon, because she needs it just as much as you do."

Caitlin thought that was right as she went around to the other side of Matt, and continued taking tests, and even some of his blood, something that he cringed at.

"Oh don't be a baby." She said in a slight teasing tone. "I've taken your blood before, don't make such a face." Matt stuck out his bottom lip into a pout, Caitlin biting her own, Ronnie looking on between the two with some jealousy. "D-Don't make such a face, you know that I find it absolutely adorable and it makes me want to bite...eeh, never mind."

She finished at the end, seeing Ronnie's genuine curiosity.

"Well, I'm making the face because I don't like you stabbing me with needles."

"It's either that or potentially burn to death because you're getting hotter and hotter..." Matt smirked, so Caitlin playfully tapped his arm. "Not like that. You know what I mean. So, which is it?"

She stated, so Matt stuck it out even more. Caitlin knew he was doing this for more teasing than ever before, and Ronnie couldn't help the jealous waves he was seeing, since he could see Caitlin actually looking happily towards him.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'm at your mercy Dr Snow."

"Good, then be a man and take every test I'm going to give you, no squirming and stay still."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good boy."

Ronnie couldn't help the interactions between the two, the natural flow between them, and just had to wonder how close they had become. Like how she used to be with him...no, it seemed more than that. She seemed, more open than she was before, it confused him because he wanted Caitlin to be happy, but to see Matt being the one who actually made her this happy, it was a complicated time.

* * *

Later on, Matt and the others sat in the cortex as Caitlin went over the results for the others, Jean also taking a look since she understood quite a bit of her, and truthfully, Caitlin was glad for another female that understood her part of the labs quite well, or at all honestly.

"Wow, so they really have huh."

"Seems like it."

Caitlin finished off Jean's doubts.

Matt looked towards a worried Frankie, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you Dad."

Frankie admitted sheepishly, she didn't want her father to be in trouble.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm tough as steel, and maybe now, I can burn steel or something."

She giggled with a small whine escaping her throat.

Knowing that she was worried, Matt brought Frankie onto his lap, and held her tightly. While she was slightly embarrassed about doing this, she also felt the affection that he had for her, like a true Dad would when caring for their child.

"Don't worry Frankie, I'm in the best possible hands."

"But you're heating up."

"I know, but don't worry sweetheart, these eggheads will sort it out, then I'll be back to flinging crap at people, and blasting them with telekinetic energy, don't worry so much about me sweetheart, I'm gonna be alright."

Though he didn't know fully, he wanted to reassure the young girl that nothing was going on.

"If you're sure...I'm still gonna worry."

"Hehe, you don't have to worry about me. It's my job to worry about you, not the other way around. Trust me Frankie, I'm going to be okay, believe in me, I am your kick ass Dad now, aren't I? You can rely on me, and I'm gonna be alright, I'm not going to go nuclear, I promise. I'm going to always be here for you Frankie, don't ever worry about that, I'm not leaving."

Though Matt said it reassuringly, Matt did feel warmer, and warmer to touch, the powers inside of him were truly reacting. Frankie placed her head on his chest, and hugged onto him, not wanting to let him go. His arms went around her affectionately, kissing the top of her head, Frankie smiling at the display of affection.

Ronnie briefly looked at the interactions between Matt and Frankie, and while he wasn't sure on how to feel about the blonde, he couldn't deny that he was trying his best to relieve Frankie's worries on the matter.

" _So, he's her Father huh...no, Cait said adopted...but, he really does treat her like his own, the way he speaks...at least, I can't say anything about that, he does seem to care for that young girl, that's something of a plus for him...and Jean..._ " His eyes went towards Jean, and he felt depressed. " _Crap...her brother was right...I really hurt her...I promised not too but...I got caught up in the moment...but, it's different now...Caitlin, I love her but...Jean is...Jean is someone that I...do I love Jean...? When I look at her..._ "

Ronnie thought to himself, as Matt cocked his head to Hartley.

"Okay, before all of this happens, what about Casper the not so friendly ghost? Can we track that thing down?"

Matt started the conversation off, directing his eyes towards Hartley more than anything, Ronnie looking at him and wondered why he was in charge all of a sudden.

"Yes, I do believe that we might be able to track it down. It gives off a certain, field and repurposing the S.T.A.R Labs satellites, then I am confident we should be able to track it down, wherever it is, hopefully not here...but, I haven't been able to discover how to kill it."

"Are we sure it isn't or wasn't I guess, human beforehand? Maybe he or she needs help?"

Iris, being as compassionate as ever, thought that she should at least say something.

"I don't think that thing is a human, or was a human. If it was, it would have to be after Matthew for some reason, and why show up now? Seems too much to be coincidence if this thing shows up now, right after we went through what we did to separate Ronnie, and Stein, and seems to come when Matthew uses his powers. He's uses his powers plenty in the past, why wouldn't it show up before now? No, this creature isn't a human, which Miss Stone can confirm, can't you?"

"How can she?"

Bette wondered, so Jean spoke up.

"Hartley got me the scans of this things body."

"And how did he get that?"

Ronnie added to the conversation, Matt and Frankie both holding one another's hands and bit their bottom lips from saying anything.

"I have set up in Matthew's club, scanners that can scan DNA's, and such, just in case anything, unsavoury comes inside, considering that people just walk in and out all of the time, we need to be prepared, and I got them for Jean, since she is also someone who can understand this, while Caitlin worked on Matthew's, and my own problem."

"He's right, and I've checked this thing out, and there's no human DNA in there, it's not like any Metahuman DNA either. This thing, has always been like this thing. I can't say it is even alive honestly, I'm not sure."

"Does it have brain activity?"

Bette asked Jean the obvious question.

"That...I'm not sure. It can certainly seem to understand things, but its level of intelligence, I cannot say if it is high or low. For now, all I can determine is that it has some kind of one tracked mind, and that seems to be going for my brother."

"But, why does it want my Dad?"

Jean didn't have an answer for Frankie.

"I can't say sweetheart. I don't know, if it has some kind of agenda with Matt, I'm not sure. But, what I do know is, that we have to stop it somehow, someway, we'll have to make sure that it is stopped."

"Can't Wells, help with this?"

"I've contacted him." Hartley began reluctantly towards Matt. "I've contacted Wells, and he's sent over some, pretty interesting hypothesis, but he's currently busy, when isn't he, and hasn't been able to come, we're on our own here and it seems Flash is nowhere around either. But, I might be able to do something with the molecular scans that have been taken. Miss Stone and myself should be able to come up with a way to deal with these creatures."

Jean nodded her head.

"He's right, we might be able to deal with them if we can find out their frequency, Mr Rathaway and myself should be able to take care of these things."

"That's good, good progress."

Caitlin then turned towards Matt, and the others as did Jean.

"Well Matthew, it seems that your DNA has...blended together with the Firestorm Matrix...or at least part of it, or the energy has gone inside of you, is more of an accurate way of saying it."

"Ooh crap..."

"Yeah, I didn't know how else to break it to you so I thought coming right out with it was the best way to go forward."

"So, his cells have been argument with the Firestorm Matrix and created, or I should say blended inside him, then? What about his other powers?"

Hartley asked with some concern.

Caitlin nodded, and continued.

"It seems like they have all, come together. Like a perfect mixture. Your old DNA and this new batch of energy, merged together. It is quite remarkable, you could've been incinerated or this happened, it was a toss of the coin. It seems that your cells have accepted this, and have bonded together, to form a new set of DNA and now, you have access to the powers of Firestorm, at least some of due to the mixture, and your old powers. It will be, different in you."

"Ooh brilliant...so, why do I feel like I'm getting hotter then? Even now, I can feel the heat rising and it's so..."

Caitlin glanced at the blonde and could see that he genuinely was concerned, she would be if she was him. So she tried to put his worries to rest, at least as much as she could.

"It seems, that because you've gained this power, the power is, unstable inside of you, and is attempting to correct itself. Every time you use the power, it seems to stimulate it, your cells, and the powers, and is building inside of you. It's, different to the time Ronnie, and Professor Stein were going to go nuclear. They were losing control of their powers, Matthew, yours is, because it is new like your telepathy was..."

"Is this going to continue to raise my temperature then and then I'm gonna burn out if I use these powers, whether intentionally or not? I can't die yet...I need to be here for Frankie, a-and Jean and..."

Caitlin walked over to him, and placed a soothing hand over his own, and gave him a kind look, as Ronnie looked on with more jealousy.

"I'm not going to let that happen. It is all about stabilizing the new powers within you. If I had a sample of your old DNA from lets say, a hair from a brush or something, then I could make something that could stabilize your body, and..." Matt shook his head along with Frankie, Iris, and Bette, so she again explained. "It's going to stabilize your body but not fix you since the power has, bonded with you on an atomic level and we can't take that back, there just isn't a way to do it. Your cells have been changed because of this, and now you are a nuclear man as well as a psychic, half a nuclear man that Ronnie and Professor Stein were I should say."

"Why don't you just say that then?"

"Because you know I love explaining it."

She whined out cutely, so Matt rolled his eyes playfully, briefly forgetting Ronnie was there.

"But remember, besides you, and Hartley, and Jean, none of us understand the scientific stuff."

"Well...ugh, it's going to stop you burning out, I hope."

"You hope!?"

Matt's panic buttons were pressed and he didn't like it at all.

"How am I meant to know all of the answers? This is new territory for me. You shouldn't exist."

"Ooh thanks. Now questioning my existence, what's next for you Cait? Gonna question my purpose in this city next? My whole life, is it going to be questioned as well? Please tell me because I don't understand at all!"

He whined out with teary eyes, so she bonked him on the head playfully.

"I meant, a being like you, shouldn't be able to exist, but you do. Not once, but twice now have you had your DNA changed in different ways, and now just slight changes, they've been augmented, and changed in ways that are out of this world, and in ways I have never even conceived before..."

"The Firestorm project, that was to due with transmutation. Could it be that this new power, the nuclear power and such, transmutated Matt's cells to accept the new power that was going inside him?"

Jean brought up, and Caitlin confirmed it while nodding her head.

"It's plausible, and in my honest opinion, probable. If this was an ordinary case of merging, then I would say Matthew's DNA probably would have burned out during that, separation you did with Ronnie, and Professor Stein. I also contacted Professor Stein and told him about this, and he also came to the same likely conclusion. So, it is most likely the explanation, and perhaps because of Matthew's own powers at the time, with your power, and his own telekinetic powers working together, that could have also benefited to the transmutation process, and it explains why Matthew doesn't need to merge with someone to access these powers, the powers already bonded them together, like it did with Professor Stein and Ronnie during the night of the explosion, though it could be more, difficult for Matthew to use these powers on the same level as...I'm calling them Firestorm, it is easier."

"So, I'm like Firestorm mixed with my own powers to make something different?"

"For now it seems possibly. I don't want you to try and test out your powers, not until we can stabilize it at least, but from the tests, it does seem like around half the power that Firestorm has, though added with your psychic powers, it could be used differently than Ronnie does."

Matt nodded, he wasn't in a hurry to burn either.

"Okay, so now about Hartley..."

Iris brought up, she was actually concerned for him as well under all of the fighting they did.

"Well, Hartley's cells, have actually been awakened, it seems, raised to a level beyond what was beforehand."

Jean began as Caitlin nodded.

"I checked over the scans of before Hartley went through this and to now, and it seems the Metahuman genes are more, active than before. They are, resonating at a different level than before. It is quite magnificent actually."

"I see, so my theory was correct. The energy released from the separation combined together with myself on a cellular level, and stimulated them, bringing out more of the already present DNA. Now, rather than just hearing at super human levels, it seems I could potentially be able to manipulate sounds, at least that's the theory I have right now like I did last night, though it might be sometime before I can have access to that."

"So, with this energy bringing out this power, would you have done that anyway in the future?"

Bette dragged into the conversation.

"Honestly, I cannot be sure, they could have stayed dormant inside of myself, or they could have manifested themselves in the future. I can't be sure on the answer right now, but it could be any number of possibilities."

"So, because of this accident, we've all been changed, besides Jean then? I'm glad that it didn't affect you Jean."

"Me too, but now, we have to go and get some-"

Before Matt could finish, the alarms went off.

Iris immediately went to the computer, and saw that there was a crime in progress.

"Seems like we've got five armed gunmen at the Central City arcades. There's, according to this, already two officers down."

"And the Flash is out of town as well."

Matt went to stand, but Caitlin stopped him.

"You can't Matthew, you've got no powers right now, remember?"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing."

He argued, as Frankie looked between them.

"But, what are you going to do? Fight them?"

"If I have too yes. I am going to fight them. Did you forget I am an accomplished fighter as well? Even without my powers, I do know how to kick butt with my hands, and feet."

"You can't Matthew! Don't you realize that!?"

"I realize it yes, but I have to do something! Innocent people are going to die! Flash isn't here, and I might be de-powered, but I have to do something Caitlin, I can't sit here, and have people die when there is something that I can do!"

"You can't! We don't know what these powers will do! We don't know if you use these powers, when you're out there, and we haven't fixed you, you're going to burn out, and then you're not going to be of help on anything!"

Matt and Caitlin's argument's became heated, and the others felt awkward about all of this.

However, Frankie knew what she would have to do.

"I can go and fight the crime."

Frankie spoke strongly, Matt and Caitlin's eyes going towards her.

She looked worried on what they were going to say.

"Frankie, you can't. You're still too young to go and fight, especially with guns around. You could be shot."

"I was talking to my Dad actually Caitlin, could you not interfere?"

Frankie commented harshly, due to what she has seen with everything that has been going on, she was very defensive over Matt, and wanted to protect him in her own way.

Caitlin looked away, as Matt glanced at her.

"Frankie, please don't be rude."

"But Dad..."

"Whatever is happening between me and Caitlin, doesn't matter. She still has a say when it comes to you, it doesn't change because we aren't together. So, please apologize for speaking rudely towards her."

Frankie bowed her head, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but still, Frankie, it is very dangerous."

Caitlin conveyed, as Matt thought about what he saw.

Frankie in a superhero costume.

He did see that.

He saw her as a superhero, and she didn't look much older than she was now.

So, in the future, she was going to suit up.

He didn't know if that was now, or sometime in the future.

But, there was going to be something going on.

Matt looked towards Bette who smiled right back towards him, and though they weren't having a telepathic conversation, Bette knew the look on Matt's face, and vice versa, being best friends did something like that.

Matt stood up, and then bent down to Frankie's level.

"Frankie, do you think you can do this?"

Caitlin couldn't believe Matt said that.

If anything, she thought that he would be on her side for this.

But, from the sound of it, she didn't like it at all.

"Matthew...she's a child..."

"No, Caitlin. She's not a child." Matt looked towards Frankie, and gave her a large confident smile. "Last night, Frankie saved us, and even before with the Dementor creature, she took charge and had Bette assist her, she's not a child. She's my daughter, someone I'm very proud of, and though I'm terrified to even say this...Frankie, go and be a hero while I can't."

Frankie's eyes became emotional, as Bette moved closer.

"I'll go with her, and help her fight."

"I'll support you Frankie like I did with your Father. I'll be in a van nearby and help just in case with this gun."

Bette and Iris spoke as they stood beside her.

Matt nodded, continuing to look at Frankie.

"Are you up for the challenge Frankie? It's going to be dangerous, and you have to listen to what Iris, and Bette say, okay? They are your support, you're going to be the main hero today my daughter who I'm very proud of. I know you can do this, because you and I are alike, remember? You and I are the best team in the world, and I have so much confidence in you and I know that you can do this. You're my child after all, adopted or not, you're bound to have badass in you."

Frankie nodded, wiping her eyes of the fresh tears that she held.

"Leave it to me Dad, I'm gonna be kicking some butt!"

"Good girl." Matt went into his pocket, and took out his mask, placing it on Frankie's face, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Magenta."

"Magenta is my bad side..."

Matt shook his head.

"I don't believe it is, Frankie. Magenta is a very beautiful superhero name. Perhaps your dark side tainted it, but you're not that person, you can show the world that Magenta is a very good and wonderful girl, who can kick butt, and I name you over Cisco, I name my daughter at least, I never get to name anyone, so I name you Magenta, and before you say anything Iris, yes it is important to me."

Iris looked like she was going to say something, but she didn't when he said that.

"Magenta..."

"Is a very positive girl, not an evil person." Frankie's smile widened, Matt patting her on the head. "We're gonna have to give you a costume in the future...but this is a one time thing Frankie. After this, I'm gonna train you personally, it will be tough and you might end up being annoyed by me but it is all for your protection.

"You're really going to train me? Even in the ways of the League?"

Matt nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll teach you how to fight and defend yourself, I've realized that I have been holding you back, because I was scared to lose you, and I don't want to lose you, but you are powerful, both with your Meta powers, and your own heart, and you can protect innocent people if that's what you truly want. And you're not gonna be fighting crime until I say you're ready, okay? And certainly not without me either, or someone else like Flash or Bette here, alright?"

"Right, I understand Dad. Leave it to me now. Just get better."

Matt ruffled her hair, nodding his head.

"Alright, Jean, and Hartley, get to work on how to kill this, creature thing. Check its molecular scans, it seemed to hate the sound before, perhaps, use that."

"Right away Matthew."

"Damn bro, you're a leader huh. Well, okay, I'm all for it, lets do it."

Matt chuckled awkwardly, as he turned towards Frankie.

"Go, sweetheart. Go, and save the day with your powers. I believe in you, and I love you."

"Leave it to us Dad, and I love you too."

Matt patted her head once more, smiling gently.

"Then, I'm gonna go and get a DNA sample for Caitlin to use to mix me a fix for this burning out thing."

"Matthew, what about that creature?"

"I've got a cold gun, if it shows up, then I'll freeze it and run away. Besides, it seems to be attracted to my powers, so as long as I don't use any of my powers, it shouldn't come." He replied to Caitlin, then looked at the others. "You all have your assignments, now lets get to it."

[Yeah!]

Ronnie watched as they all cheered, even Caitlin did, and then they split apart, Caitlin being the only one who stayed in the labs.

Matt, brought them together, gave them purpose.

It seemed like he had built a good team.

And could even see that Caitlin was inspired as well.

He took leadership, even when his life was down, and inspired his own daughter, and gave her courage.

It was amazing to see such a thing, and he couldn't think that he could ever do something like that.

As they all left, besides Matt that was, Ronnie looked towards Matt who was breathing slightly heavily.

"Hey, um..."

Matt's eyes briefly flashed red.

"Can you really not remember my name? I remembered your pathetic one."

Matt's eyes turned back to blue, Ronnie blinking in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, I know your name...erm...Matt. Yeah, Matt that's it."

Matt shook his head, and his eyes slowly narrowed.

"What is it Ronnie? I'm kind of on the clock right now. I have to get some old DNA and prepare for the fight with Nyssa, that's going to be pleasant to say the least."

Ronnie moved closer and stood beside him. Matt's eyes flashed between red, and blue, he truly had a hard time dealing with Ronnie.

"Yeah, about everything to do with all of this...how to say this..."

"Say, what?"

"It's just, with the assassins and all, and you...it's kind of dangerous, isn't it?"

"Well, that's my life, welcome to it."

"And about Jean...is she involved in this too? I don't, want her to become involved with that kind of life...and honestly, I think it is rather dangerous for her to be around you, I don't want her to be hurt..."

Matt's eyes turned red, and Mentalist came out, turning his eyes towards Ronnie. Ronnie flinched at the sight, and moved backwards, but Mentalist moved forward.

"Ronnie, you think you can speak to me like that? I don't think so. For one, you don't even remember my name you little punk, yet it was my powers along with Jean's, who saved your ass, and the payment? Destroy both of us, thanks for that Ronnie, you're a pal. What's next for you? Mess with Caitlin? And also, Jean's my sister, I looked after her for most of my life, you've known her for little more than a year, you don't get to tell me what's right and wrong with her, when you've looked after her for over 20 years, given up pretty much everything for her, come and talk to me then, until then, go and...wait, you're not a Metahuman anymore, haha, this will be easy."

Ronnie blinked, he felt his fear growing.

"W-Well, yeah but...what will be easy exactly?"

Mentalist grabbed a scalpel that was on the desk, and slowly moved it towards Ronnie, Ronnie's eyes widening.

"Well, this is it Ronnie, I'll kill you, and then Cait will be all ours, Jean won't have to worry about you, no need to wait for Nyssa, I'll just do it myself."

Caitlin looked towards the cortex, and saw Mentalist's eyes, becoming shocked, and rushed to the cortex.

"Mentalist, please don't do anything!"

She came between the two men, and Mentalist sighed.

"Boo, hey Cait, been a while huh."

Caitlin panicked, seeing Ronnie's expressions going to scared.

"Mentalist...put down the scalpel, and we can talk."

"I'm done talking, I'm taking actions, and taking out that shit behind you."

"No, please! W-We can talk, okay? You don't need to do anything to Ronnie."

"Why not? He's ruined my life, time to ruin his. And he dare speak to me as if he has the right to say anything regarding Jean? He dare tell me that she's not safe with me? Try 20 plus god damn years of looking after that girl Ronnie! Then talk to me about keeping her safe! Until then, screw you!"

Caitlin felt the emotional impact of his words, and could feel deep inside of her she felt bad about what happened.

She turned to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, you shouldn't say things like that. Matthew's her elder brother, and has looked after her, you don't have a right to tell him how to handle his sister, no matter if you were only looking out for Jean."

Mentalist didn't know whether to laugh or scowl for that.

Ronnie murmured out a "Sorry, you're right." but Mentalist could see that he didn't look happy.

"Ronnie, could you please give us a minute?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with that thing!"

Mentalist's eyes blazed red, and raised the scalpel, but Caitlin stopped him with her hand.

"Don't call him that Ronnie." Caitlin added before Mentalist could. "Ronnie, please? I want to talk to him alone, he wont hurt me."

Ronnie inhaled a breath, and went around the corner.

"Keep walking Ronnie, don't listen into our private conversation like you seem to love to do, even when I'm getting my health checked because of you, you have to be right there, listening, don't ya?"

Caitlin went towards the exit, and saw Ronnie stood there.

"Ronnie, please leave."

"Cait..."

"Please, I can deal with Mentalist, just go."

"He's a psychopath though-"

"Don't ever call him that Ronnie."

The harshness of her tone, and the resolute look in her eyes told Ronnie that he had hit a nerve within her. So, to stop further agro, he moved away and went down the corridor.

Once he was gone, she walked back to meet a more, calmer Mentalist.

"Mentalist...why are you out?"

Mentalist moved closer, and gently ran a finger across his own cheek.

"Well, you're the reason I'm out Cait."

"Me...?"

"Because you made Matt sad. Poor guy, he truly does go through the wringer, doesn't he? All the girlfriends he had, were cheaters or just plain cruel, and you're not the exception."

Caitlin lowered her eyes.

"Mentalist-"

"You cheated on him." Mentalist's words cut deep. "You knew, of our past, and yet, as soon as you saw Ronnie, it was like "Goodbye Matthew, you were good for a little while, now my true love has come back, get lost~" or something like that, right?"

"N-No, it wasn't ever like that!"

Caitlin denied, but Mentalist moved closer.

"You went to Ronnie first in that hole." Caitlin's eyes went towards the ground. "We risked ourselves for your boyfriend, and Jean's, by the way he was kinda cheating on you as well since he knew you were alive, you didn't even look at us, and we're the ones who, get shafted at the first instance, right Cait? Doesn't matter what we did together, doesn't matter that we were there for each other and told each other everything, things that we...hadn't told anyone else, embarrassing things that happened to us, but Ronnie's back now, and that's all that matters, am I wrong? Do you, have good giggles at the things I told you with that dick?"

"I would never tell anyone of the things you've told me, no matter what, I wouldn't do that to you, either you or Matthew."

Caitlin said strongly, but Mentalist rolled his eyes.

"Yet, you went to Ronnie, and kissed him, in front of us." Mentalist shot back. "You know, he really believed it, when you said you'd have a hard time deciding who to be with but Matt knew deep down and I did too, didn't seem that hard deciding, right? I'm not letting you hurt him anymore."

"Hurt him...I thought you hate Matthew?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I don't like him, but I was made to protect him, from mental damage, and that's what I am doing. I am protecting him, from you. I still care for you, even because of Matt's feelings for you, but I don't like how you basically just left him all alone, and so did Jean, after everything we've done, you can't even spare a glance to see if we're okay."

Caitlin's eyes went further down towards the ground, and knew that he was speaking the truth, at least from how it did look.

Caitlin looked towards him, and then placed a hand on his own hand. Mentalist's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Mentalist, when that happened, of course I was worried for you, did you think I wasn't?"

"Seemed like it."

"That's not the case at all, of course I was worried. When I saw you both, I did look at you, and saw you were fine, so I went to Ronnie to see if he was truly separate. When I found out, I was going to come to you, but Ronnie...you know, he kissed me, and..."

"You didn't stop it."

He shot back, Caitlin knowing he was right.

"No, I didn't, and I should of...but, I felt nothing, unlike when I kiss you...erm, Matthew I should say. I feel, sparks when I kiss Matthew, I feel comfort when I kiss Matthew, when I kissed Ronnie, all I felt was guilt, and even now, I know he's sad, that's why you're out. To think that I actually, put Matthew that low, to make him feel so depressed that he had slipped back into you, his defense mechanism to keep himself...I am so sorry Mentalist, I didn't mean too..."

Though he could see her emotions, his own face remained emotionless.

"You don't have to apologize to me, you have to make it right for Matt. Don't string him along, because I won't let you. Well, my heart belongs to Killer Frost, but right now, you've hurt him, and me, and I don't like these feelings, I don't like negative feelings, and I don't like it when people mess around with Matt either, it's part of the reason I hate Rachael so much, can't wait to kill her."

Caitlin, as much as she wanted to deny him, knew that what Mentalist was saying, was right, she couldn't say it was wrong.

Mentalist then slowly sank back into Matt, leaving the blue eyed boy confused.

"Cait...? What happened...I was talking to Ronnie and..." Matt's eyes saw in the corner of her eyes, tears had formed. "C-Cait, what's wrong? Who upset you...was it Mentalist?"

Caitlin shook her head, wiping under her eyes.

"No, he just...made me see sense, and made me see...my mistakes." Her teary eyes went towards him, and she smiled softly. "When, this is all over, I want to tell you something, and if you...hate me now then, I understand."

"Cait I...I need to go, and I'm, sorry if Mentalist upset you."

Matt turned towards the exit, and walked out, leaving Caitlin to contemplate what had really happened.

* * *

Bette, and Frankie arrived at the arcades to see some downed officers, and also some gunmen. Iris was in the car behind, on the computer. Frankie was wearing a hoody, and the mask to conceal herself as much as possible, Bette tied her hair into a ponytail, and also concealed her identity with a mask.

Frankie however, was a little nervous.

She couldn't deny that.

She was very nervous right now, and wasn't sure what she would be able to do.

But, she had a job, and that's what she was going to do now, she was going to do this while her Dad recovered.

"Alright Frankie, this is what we're ready for."

Bette said, Frankie nodding her head.

"Don't worry, I've got this now."

[Frankie, Bette, from what I can tell, the building seems to have a few hostages, so you're going to have to get those guns away from them as soon as you can. Just using some mental bending powers should be enough.]

Iris said from the comms, Frankie inclining her head.

"I've got it, Bette and I have this….erm, I mean, Plastique and I have this."

"Yeah we do, lets go Magenta."

Frankie nodded her head, and moved forward.

Bette did the same, right beside her as they moved.

This was Frankie's first time fighting crime, and certainly her first time without Matt right beside her.

Walking right into the arcade, Frankie stood between the doorway, as Bette stood nearby, in front. Frankie could feel her heart beating rather rapidly, as she saw the guns, it did feel odd to see such a thing pointed at her.

But, she knew Matt was counting on her, and that was something that she wouldn't be able to deal with if she failed, which she was going to try her best to not do, failing that was.

She saw a few gunmen before her, with their guns right pointed at her, and Bette as well.

"Wow, we've got some newbies on the block. Another bunch of weirdos."

One of the men spoke, as the seemingly leader stepped out.

"So, where's Flash, or Psyche I've heard about? You freaks related to them?"

Frankie was about to reply when Bette did it inside.

"Sorry, but you've got these two freaks to deal with, you're not going to have time to worry about them."

The boss cocked his head with a dirty smile on his lips.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Bette answered, Frankie shaking her hands, and readying herself.

The men all stared at the two females, no respect, or fear within their eyes.

"Hahahaha!" He burst out laughing. "Seriously!? I'm dealing with a child, and a chick!? Can't even a man come here, and beat me!? This is a fucking joke!" They took offence to that. "Alright men, shoot them down, kill them for me."

Frankie gasped as the men cocked their guns.

"Magenta!"

Bette called, Frankie looking on…

She felt frozen right now, staring down the barrel of a gun.

She didn't want to fight a gun.

Metahuman's always seemed, different.

But, these?

These were actual guns, and if they were shot, then they could die, and they didn't want that at all, it wouldn't be able to happen, Frankie felt her heart smashing and ebbing inside of her, she didn't think that she would be able to do this…

But, as they went to fire, Frankie was reminded of Matt again, and how he was depending on her, and that gave her the courage to do it.

"Haaaaah!"

Using her magnetic powers, she lifted the consoles in the arcade, and made a blockade of them, as the hail of bullets rained down towards them. The consoles blocked the bullets, as Bette moved closer to the young girl.

"Well done Magenta, this next part, allow me to deal with it all."

"No, I'm also going to fight as well, Dad is relying on me, I'll do it."

Bette wasn't sure…

But, if Matt had faith in her, then she knew that she would believe in him and that meant believing in Frankie as well.

She knew that she would have to, no, she was going to do that.

"Alright then, follow my lead."

Frankie inclined her neck at Bette.

Bette took out a marble, and ran her palm over it.

She then launched it over the consoles, and a small explosion happened, knocking back members of the gang.

Frankie thrusted her palms outwards, the consoles going to the side and let a path be shown, Bette putting on some gloves so she didn't accidentally kill anyone.

"Hyaaaa!"

Bette moved forward, and spun, kicking one of them in the face. Responding to that, he stood up, and went to strike her, but using her army training, she ducked the palm strike, and spun around behind him, kicking him in the back of the leg, bringing him down to his knee.

"Aaah! You bitch!"

The man growled out at her, but he couldn't stop groaning when Bette punched him in the back of the head, bringing him down to the ground, and then she kicked him in the chest, knocking him to his back, swiping at his face with her foot, knocking him out.

Frankie saw the guns, and launched them left, and right, making sure that they would be safe from the guns. Since they were metal, she could move them away, launching them towards the police outside, showing that they were friendly.

The men groaned at their guns being taken away.

But, that didn't stop them from trying to take down the pair.

"Aaah!"

Frankie let out a cry as one swung their fist for her.

She ducked, and pulled away, looking around for metal objects.

In the meantime, he came at her again and again.

Frankie pulled away, skidding across the ground, until she hit a wall.

"So little girl, wanna play superhero bitch?"

Frankie ground her teeth, as she went into her pocket.

She remembered that she had a coin, so she used her powers to flick it at him like a bullet, hitting him in the stomach. He coughed up bile at the impact of the coin, forcing his body backwards, and away from her body.

"Don't mess with me!"

Frankie had seen Matt fight before, and knew how to replicate a move, so that's what she did.

She rushed forward, and jumped at the same time, and while it wasn't the same finesse as Matt himself, kicking the man in the face and fell against him, rolling over the man in the singular fashion, and then fired the coin downwards, knocking him out.

"Haah! Haah! Haah!"

Frankie watched Bette taking out some thugs. Her military training seemed to be really doing a wonder for her, and she kicked butt. Frankie had to admire her, a strong woman being able to fight off a few people, even without using her powers, as her powers were very explosive and could kill them, and she didn't want to do that.

Frankie then heard the cries of the people in the arcade, the hostages, so she went towards them.

"Come on, it's alright now, please escape."

Using her magnetic powers, she opened the door with some of the metal on said door, and directed them out of the building as Bette continued fighting them off.

She took one down with her elbow, and slammed them down to the ground. One went to grab her, but she ducked it, and then used her head, smashing it against his face, forcing him back, and then twirling around while ducking, swinging for his legs with her own, knocking him down. His head hit a console, and knocked him out.

Out of the corner of Frankie's eye, one of the men had a gun, and before she could fling it out of his hand, he shot the gun right for Bette's body.

The young woman gasped, and went to move, but Frankie knew she wasn't going to make it out of the way.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Frankie summoned all of the power in her as she moved her hand forward.

Using her power over magnetism, she stopped the bullet from going forward, just inches from Bette's body. Bette looked towards Frankie, with a kind smile, then took the bullet out of the air, as Frankie took the gun out of his hand.

"Want to do the honour's Magenta?"

Frankie inclined her head, then she used a metal console, pulling it from behind her, hitting him in the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground, and out with the power that she had, and it made her smile.

Once they had been defeated, Frankie looked on at them, and couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her face. She couldn't help the smile that was splashed there.

She had done it.

She had fought, and saved the day.

She even saved Bette's life, something that she loved even more by the second, something that she didn't think that she would be able to say that she accomplished honestly.

Bette looked at the young Frankie, and smiled gently.

"You did well Magenta, you did well."

Frankie smiled even more as the police came in to arrest the people who held up the place.

* * *

Matt arrived back at the labs, having had no trouble with any creature. He also got his hairbrush, and saw Caitlin in the labs. Ronnie was sat in the Cortex, wondering why he could feel, something else entirely.

He couldn't explain it either, he felt like something was happening with Stein, yet that shouldn't be possible either, it shouldn't be happening either, he didn't like that, though he was sure that Stein wasn't in danger, he could only feel good things coming from it.

"Here, Cait." Matt addressed Caitlin, giving her the hairbrush which she took kindly. "I got some other stuff just in case."

"Then I'm going to go, and get working on this, no problems with ghosts?"

"No, no problems. Has Frankie contacted here yet?"

"Yeah, and they are fine. They are just going to do a sweep of the city to see if they can find this creature, and then return. Though I said that they shouldn't confront it, the satellites haven't been configured to find it yet, Hartley's too busy working on something that could get rid of the creature, with Jean helping him."

"Yeah, I am glad that it is happening, so we can get on with our lives."

"What do you mean?"

Caitlin was genuinely intrigued with what he said then, as it seemed to be mean more than he was saying.

"I just mean, this is cutting into your time with Ronnie, and it seems unfair that you just got him back, and now have to help me become me again when there's nuclear freaking energy inside of me."

Ronnie looked between Matt and Caitlin, wondering what her answer as going to be.

"Ooh Matthew, don't worry about such a thing now, it is okay. Me and Ronnie...your health is more important than that now, don't worry so much about it Matthew. And Matthew, our talk..."

"Later, okay?"

Matt released a breath as Caitlin went to get to work.

Since she didn't need the distraction, he sat down in the cortex with Ronnie…

That was very awkward.

He didn't want to, and neither did Ronnie.

A tension could be felt in the air, and it wasn't a good tension either, something like this couldn't be good.

It felt weird, and it needed to be addressed but neither man wanted to say something.

Ronnie looked towards Matt, and gathered his courage.

"I heard you have saved Cait's life."

Matt jumped at the voice, and turned towards Ronnie, trying his best to not feel a wave of depression.

"Yeah. Which time are you talking about?"

"There's been more than once?"

Ronnie acted surprised, while Matt looked suspicious on why Ronnie was speaking to him.

"Well, there was the time I talked down a gunner from shooting her, the time that Top whammied her, and tried to hurt her, there was the time Mist tried to kill her, but jumped in the way for that and nearly died. Oh, there's also the time when she was kidnapped by Captain Cold, and Heatwave along with another woman, saved her from that, there was also the time-"

"So, I'm going to say, a lot then?"

Matt chuckled awkwardly.

"I suppose so. Though she's saved me just as much. She brought me back to life after the fact that I inhaled mist and such, she's also helped me with my telepathic powers, I was going mad, and she helped me with my powers, saved me from going insane with her miracle drugs."

"That's Cait for you, she's always doing the kind thing."

"Yeah...she is."

Matt answered with a strained smile.

Ronnie also held that strained smile.

He...couldn't be angry at Matt right now.

He, didn't know Ronnie was alive, and quite rightly so, acted on his emotions for Caitlin.

He was jealous sure, but he couldn't hate him for doing what he had done for Caitlin. It did sound like he did care for Caitlin, if he was willing to die for her, but still, he felt unsure of what he was supposed to feel now.

"You know, Matt..."

Before he could finish, Matt stood up.

"Caitlin! It's here!"

Matt stated as he held up the gun. Ronnie jumped, ducking down as the beam of ice was fired forward at the creature, pushing it away from Matt's body as well as Ronnie's own body, hitting it against the wall.

Caitlin came rushing out of the room, and went to the side of Matt, and Ronnie, standing between them.

"Okay, Matthew, you weren't lying when you said it looks like a Dementor."

"No kidding...just what kind of company do you keep?"

Ronnie asked strangely, only for Matt and Caitlin to give him a strange look in return.

"Apparently, the dead kind." Caitlin snickered with Ronnie being curious on what was going on. "Alright you two, I'm going to fend this thing off, get out of the building."

"Matthew, you can't. This thing is after you..."

"That's why I'll distract it, and make sure that it doesn't attack either of you. Get out of here, both of you."

"Matthew-"

"Go!"

Matt ordered as he blasted the creature with the cold gun, and ran at the same time.

He rushed the creature, then kicked it in the face with a swinging leg, knocking it against the wall, and then jumped at it, at the same time, spinning with his leg outwards, kicking it in the face, hitting it through the glass of Caitlin's lab.

Ronnie looked on as Matt nodded at him, knowing what he wanted Ronnie to do.

"Cait, lets go."

Ronnie took her hand as Matt went into the labs, using the cold gun to fend it off.

Caitlin however, was very reluctant.

"Ronnie, we can't just leave him...he needs help, we can-"

"Right now, he needs us to go, come on Cait! Listen to me, we have to go!"

Caitlin didn't want to, she didn't want to leave Matt to fight alone.

But, she was dragged away by Ronnie.

Just as they turned the corner, a skeleton like hand slapped Ronnie across the face, sending him down to the ground, hitting his head against said wall. Because of that, Caitlin jumped, and saw a second one.

"Matthew!"

Caitlin cried as she checked on Ronnie, seeing that he was indeed alive, just knocked out.

Matt came in as the creature lunged for Caitlin, using the cold gun, hitting it in the face with the ice, then with the butt of the gun, knocking it into the side of the wall, and grabbed Caitlin's hand, dropping the gun to the ground.

"Why are you dropping the gun?!"

"It's out of power!"

Matt cried, as the first along with the second creature came towards Caitlin, and went to grab her.

Matt's eyes changed briefly, and his hands danced with flames.

"Leave her alone!"

Matt didn't think it would, but he released a burst of flames from both of his hands, clashing against the creatures, hitting the creatures bodies, burning them, smashing them against the wall, but Matt felt a wave of heat come over him.

"Matthew!"

Caitlin cradled him as his head turned briefly to fire, at least where his hair was.

She held him in her arms, as he breathed hard.

"Matthew come on, we have to go, come on..."

He breathed a few times with a pant, feeling hotter, and hotter.

But, unlike before, he could feel it now.

He could feel the heat that was rising within him, threatening to burn him.

The sensation was overwhelming…

But, when he used fire, or nuclear energy, or whatever it was, Matt felt immense pain.

He felt the heat from the flames.

He felt heat deep within him, and it felt so warm that he could just sink into it, and disappear in the sea of flames...

However, he felt Caitlin's hands on him, breaking him back to reality, grounding him.

"Caitlin...I can't breathe...it's so hot...I'm dying..."

Caitlin ran a hand over his face, seeing how sweaty he was, and also how he gasped for air. Quickly, she rushed to the labs, and grabbed a ventilator, and went back to Matt, covering his mouth with it, and pumped air into his lungs, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Come on Matthew, we have to get out of here, please, for me."

Matt gave his consent with his head, and left the ground with shaky legs, his head returning to normal without the fire.

He then ran with Caitlin the best that he could.

The creatures, recovered, ignored Ronnie, and chased Matt and Caitlin around the building.

"Matthew, we can't outrun them!"

"Maybe the containment cells might hold them at bay?"

Matt suggested as they ran towards them.

"Yeah, lets try it!"

Matt and Caitlin rushed to the cells, with the creatures hot on their tails.

Caitlin closed the cells as they ran.

They jumped into the cells, with the cells closing behind them.

""Iyaaaaaa!""

Matt and Caitlin managed to get into the containment cells just in time, as the creatures smashed against the glass, breaking some of it. Though it didn't fully break, the glass to gain cracks in it, causing the pair to jump back.

They stood together, looking at the creatures with some fear in their eyes, and Matt took some more longer, deeper breaths.

"In and out slowly, in and out..."

Caitlin repeated, pumping some air into his lungs as he was out of breath.

"Great, now we're going to die, and I can't use my powers to do anything against these ugly fucking ghosts, I so hate ghosts..."

"The others are out there, if the glass holds long enough, Hartley, and Jean should be able to save us, and Ronnie is in the cortex or just outside of it I guess..."

"Well he's knocked out so, I don't think that he's going to be able to do much, sorry."

Caitlin heard something in his voice that she wasn't used to, as the Dementor like creatures continued banging on the glass, causing some more of it to break. Both knew it wasn't going to hold for long.

"I was just giving a suggestion. Have you got any ideas?"

Matt looked between the creatures, and Caitlin, and then hung his head downwards.

"I have one."

"What?"

Caitlin looked back, so Matt turned his eyes towards her.

"Give myself up."

Caitlin's eyes burst open with such a declaration, she wasn't going to have it.

"N-No!" She rejected it, moving closer. "No, okay? You're not giving yourself up to these creatures, we don't know what they'll do with you! We can't, give you up Matthew-"

"Well, what's the alternative?" He shot back, trying to convey his worry. "I'm not going to let them hurt you, they're after me, I'll go with them, or let them do whatever they want with me, and while they are, you can get away."

"You think I could live with that? Knowing you gave yourself up like that, again?"

"What do you mean again..."

"When you went to separate Ronnie, and Professor Stein, you didn't even talk to me about it at all!"

Caitlin exploded with her true feelings.

Now was as good as any time to admit her true feelings, even if they were inches from death.

"Because I knew you'd be against it!"

"You're damn right I was against it Matthew!" She yelled back, as the creatures continued slamming their hands on the glass. "And look what's happened! These things want you, you've got nuclear powers that are threatening to burn you up, and you're talking suicidal, without even consulting anything with me! We're a team-"

"No, we're not a team anymore! We're not even together! We're a team when it comes to crime fighting, other than that, we aren't!"

"That's because you broke up with me without even asking me on my feelings! You didn't even let me explain!"

"Because I know the answer, and I don't want you to be put through all of this! I was trying to save you, and me, the heartache!"

Caitlin pulled herself closer, forcing him to face her.

"You caused me heartache...by saying you didn't want to be with me."

The real powerful emotion in her voice, made Matt's heart sink.

"I never said I didn't want to be with you. I said that I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

"And you know what makes me happy, do you?"

As she said it, Caitlin's eyes became moist, and so did Matt's, he didn't want to have a heart to heart when the creatures were coming in.

"Yeah, Ronnie does. I remember all of the older times we had together. Ronnie, you missed him so much. I saw it, how broken you were when I first met you, when you saw him separated from Stein, I saw the happiness in your eyes. So, I know where your heart lies, and I didn't want you to be confused, so I chose to do the right thing, and let you go. Can't you see, I'm trying to do the best thing I can, and I saw you kiss him, I think it was clear from that time what really is happening."

"You've forgot to mention all of the times we've had together."

Matt backed slowly away at the words she said, tearfully.

"Caitlin I-"

"You died for me." She began, trying to ignore her pending death from the creatures. "You selflessly jumped in front of Mist, and died for me. That's one of the most...no, that is the most loving thing, someone has ever done for me. You willingly took that, knowing it could kill you, to save me, and that's when we weren't even dating yet. And after that, I can't even count on my hands how many times we've had fun together, how you've protected me, how I've saved you, how we worked together, how we bonded together. How we were with Frankie together, the most amazing girl in the world, and that's because of us, we helped her grow, and we did it together. You got to know me on levels, no one else does. You know things that even Ronnie doesn't know about, because I had that much trust in you...yet, you wouldn't let me explain my feelings to you…why Matthew? Why wont you let me tell you? Why wont you tell me how you feel?"

Matt pulled away from her as the Dementor creatures continued banging, breaking the glass. Matt was surprised it was holding for as long as it did, though because Cisco, and Wells designed them to hold Metahuman's, he could understand why this happened.

Caitlin however pulled closer, and closer, so close that his back hit the wall, and she was what was in front of him.

Caitlin smiled despite the hot tears rolling down her face.

"Matthew, I love..."

"Don't...please don't...please don't say anything else..."

It was easier when he didn't know.

If he didn't know, then it was exponentially easier than this.

"I'm saying it, because you deserve to know." Lovingly, she ran her fingers across his cheek, something he resisted, but she persisted. "I love you Matthew."

Those three words, meant so much to Matt.

He wanted to hear them for so long, yet, it made it so much more difficult, it made everything more difficult.

Now that he knew for certain, it was very painful, shockingly so.

"Matthew, I'm so in love with you, it hurts, I've never felt like this before, even with Ronnie, this seems more, powerful, so strong like this huge thing has swallowed me up, and I like it, I love it, the unknown that I have with you. The rush of emotions, the thoughts I have all day about you, and our times together. I've been a coward, I hurt you, and I made you feel terrible, and that's never okay. I deserve everything you could say to me, you were always so kind to me, and I couldn't even tell you my feelings. Because, I do, I love you. When you broke up with me, I couldn't believe it, but then I thought about it, and it made sense why...I betrayed your heart, your loving kind heart that always took care of me, you deserve more than me, you deserve the world because of everything you've been through, I added to that sadness, and I understand why you might not say it to me, I know you find it hard expressing emotions...but please tell me how you feel. If you don't love me...I'll understand, I'll...be depressed, more than that, but I made you like that, didn't I? An eye for an eye-"

"Makes the whole world blind, I'm not that petty to do that. I wouldn't needlessly hurt you because you hurt me...I wouldn't do that."

Matt's statement only made Caitlin realize that he truly was a good man, and she loved him even more for it. Some would have a go at her, for what happened. Some would bring her down and speak horribly after everything that happened, but Matt never even had a nasty word for her, never made a snide comment, so she loved him even more.

"I, love you..."

Caitlin stared, looking for an answer from him.

Matt couldn't answer it, he was...scared to answer.

"Don't make me say it..."

He tearfully spoke, not wanting to reveal anything for many reasons.

"Say it Matthew, please say it...because I need to know. I know it is so hard, but I've said it now, you know how I feel, all cards on the table, right?"

"It wouldn't change anything, and I don't want to look like a fool for saying it."

His admission made sense to her, but she couldn't let him get away with it, she needed the answer, because she needed to know where he stood in regards to her, and how she felt as well.

"You don't know that, it will change everything. And I'd never think you're a fool, you're not a fool Matthew."

She spoke gently, as she leaned closer. Her eyes were also wet right now, and she looked like she was about to cry, just as he was.

"I do know it. It's the same as always Cait, I don't get happy ending's. But maybe you can with Ronnie, so stop asking me how I feel, because if I say...then it'll hurt more...and I don't want to be hurt anymore..."

He croaked out, with deeper emotions than he had expressed to him beforehand.

The deeper the emotions went, the more sour Matt felt about all of this, and he didn't want to deal with this now, especially with the ghost, two ghost creatures in fact, trying to hurt him, and Caitlin as well, it didn't mean a thing at all, his feelings.

"I know you don't, but I need to know...please tell me Matthew, please...I'll never hurt you again, I promise you, I'll never hurt you, and I'll make it up to you, even if it takes forever, because I don't want to lose you..."

Matt pushed forward, and while shedding tears, he confessed.

"You want to know the truth? Fine. The truth is, I'm madly in love with you!" Caitlin gasped at the confession, feeling the real emotion in his voice, as well as the serene tears coming from his eyes, only made it more emotional. "I've been in love with you for so long, but it isn't going to happen! Ronnie's back now, and I have to live with these feelings when I hate feeling anything! The real reason I didn't come to you for help was because, I didn't want to experience these emotions anymore! Every time I look at you, all I want to do is hold you, kiss you, love you, but I don't get to do that anymore, and watching you with Ronnie tears me up inside! Watching you kiss, hold one another, makes me jealous, and depressed and it makes me a person I don't like! I don't want to feel this way! I never expected to fall in love with you...and I didn't expect it to hurt this much to let you go..."

"Matthew I...that's the first time you've said you love me..."

She tried to speak more, but he put his head back, not able to speak the words.

"But, I can't have you...because you and Ronnie deserve a chance to be together. He's not a bad guy, I know that. No matter how I try to convince myself he is, no matter what Mentalist says, he's not bad besides the part with my sister which if he doesn't talk to her soon, I will hit him, hard. And you're not the bad guy either. You didn't make me feel like this, you didn't command me to love you, I did that on my own, and now I have to deal with the consequences of my feelings, without you. I woke up this morning...and you weren't there beside me, and I couldn't...I didn't want to...I didn't want to do anything because...I want to grieve for my lost love, and now, I'm about to be killed by Harry Potter wannabe Dementor's, confessing my love to you in a freaking Metahuman containment cell, and knowing it wont get anywhere else, kills me, but I'll have to live, because I have Frankie, I have responsibilities and I can't stop loving you, but I have to fight on, I'm always fighting, and I'm so tired, but...I have to, because if I don't, people are going to be let down, especially Frankie, and I don't want her to experience the life I've had, even before letting her fight crime, tears me up, I don't want her to live through things that I do. I'd love to be selfish and say "Just be with me and leave Ronnie!" but I can't, because it isn't fair to be selfish here, I only want your happiness...even if you aren't with me."

At the teary confession, Caitlin moved closer.

She took him by the head, and pulled him closer towards her. Her arms draped around his neck, pulling him ever closer to the young girl. The pairs bodies were pulled to the closest they could be, chest touching chest, and mouth's inches from one another.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What you said about this morning...I felt it too. When I woke up and you weren't there…it dawned on me that something was missing. I love Ronnie…but, I can't deny that I am in love with you, and I'm not sure what to do about Ronnie, he's not done anything wrong, I just...I don't love him like that anymore, or rather, my thoughts, are only you...I'm so sorry about everything I put you through, the heartache, the heartbreak, you are amazing and I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me, but I love you, and I'm never going to stop..."

"Caitlin I...love you too, and I always will love you...but I was hurt by what happened..."

"I love you Matthew...now just let me..."

Caitlin couldn't hold back anymore, and she took the plunge, pressing her own lips against his own.

Matt was surprised she was kissing him, but he didn't stop it.

Even though he felt he should, he didn't want to.

Maybe being selfish this once was okay.

The kiss intensified and Caitlin pushed Matt down against the containment cell.

Again and again, she kissed his lips, and never wanted to stop.

All thoughts of everything else happening right now, seemed to leave his mind.

Everything else that could be going on, didn't matter to her either.

All that mattered was Matt, and Caitlin, expressing their love with their lips.

They held one another lovingly in their private containment cell, never wanting to let go.

As they kissed however, they didn't realize that besides the creatures, there also was another spectator to their confession scenes….

Ronnie.

He had regained consciousness, and watched the confessions, of both, through the camera that was in the containment cells, and he...didn't know what to feel, he didn't even know what he could feel, he heard the genuine emotion that they both had, and realized that she had made a new connection with someone else.

It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't Matt's fault either.

They both weren't to blame for loving one another.

Once Matt and Caitlin finished their kiss, they pulled apart, but stayed close, seeing the glass was going to break at any second.

"Matthew, if we make it out of this..." She looked towards him, and smiled. "Stop trying to think you're not important to me, because...I don't want to hurt Ronnie, but when I'm with you, I only think of you, when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you, and that's not fair to Ronnie, I don't want to hurt him, I don't know what to do though, I don't know how to say it, I know I'm a coward but I don't..."

Matt could now see the conflict within her eyes.

He didn't like this.

Having to put her in this situation.

He wanted to save her from this pain.

But it seemed inevitable that he wouldn't be able to save her in the end.

"You're a pretty smart girl, you'll figure it out, you always do. But either way, Ronnie is going to be hurt if you've chosen me, you can't stop that...but, I'm sure that Ronnie will say the same, we both love you, and no matter what happens, we wont hate you, I wont hate you if you choose Ronnie, and I hope Ronnie holds no hard feelings for me if you choose me, because I wont hold any for him if he's chosen. I just want you to be happy Caitlin, that's all I've ever wanted since the moment I met you. But...you hurt me, when you kissed Ronnie, I thought I had prepared myself, but seeing that..."

"I know, and this isn't an excuse, I should have stopped Ronnie kissing me, both times, he took me by surprise, and right then and there at that first time, I knew that I didn't, love Ronnie like that anymore. When at the field, I saw you were fine, I went to Ronnie first, to see if it had worked, then I was going to come to you, but you disappeared... And as I said...you don't have to accept me, but I love you, and I'm going to spend all my time making sure you know that, even if...even if we never are together again, I only want you..."

Caitlin then stood up with him.

He held her in his arms protectively from the creatures, ready to defend her with his last breath.

"I love you Matthew."

"I love you too Caitlin."

They embraced one another in their perfect hug. Caitlin however, fell against his chest, and secretly, wondered what she was going to do with regards to Ronnie. She knew that Matt was where her heart was, in the end, she knew it was, she couldn't imagine it any other way now.

All she could do right now was clutch to the man that she loved, and hoped that she could come up with a conclusion, if she wasn't going to die that was.

SHATTER!

""Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

They both let out blood curdling screams, and waited for whatever was going to happen…

"No!"

But as it happened, Matt was pushed out of the way by Caitlin, as she saw that the creatures claw was going to stab into Matt in a vital area, and she received the stab instead inside of her stomach, and she fell backwards, as Matt kicked it away from her, his rage and sorrow built up.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Caitlin heard Matt scream as flames erupted out of his mouth. From his flames, Caitlin saw that they changed differently, more ethereal than normal. The impact of the flames knocked back one of the creatures, hitting a nearby Jean against the pipe and knocked her out, and then the other creature was caught in the flames.

The flames surrounded the creatures body, and burned not only its body, but its mind as well. The flames sank through his entire body and though Matt felt like he was going to die, the creatures body was incinerated out of existence, saving Caitlin and Matt. Matt fell down to the ground, writhing with pain, and despite Caitlin's stomach bleeding, she crawled over to him, and did her best to help him

"Shit...Matthew, Caitlin!"

Hartley appeared next to Jean.

He held his gloves out, and used it on one of the creatures. Using the gloves, it hit the creature in sound waves, and lifted it up into the sky. The creature howled in pain and then disappeared all together, breaking apart, and left nothing left.

Matt stopped being in pain, or rather fought the pain, and looked at Caitlin's stomach.

"No! No! No! No! Cait, please don't! I can't..." Matt tore his shirt off, placing it on her bleeding stomach, and put some pressure on it. "Cait, you can't die, please don't...why did you do this...?"

Caitlin breathed hard, and shed tears, but through that, she placed a hand on his face, and smiled.

"Because...I love you...and I'll always love you..."

"No, no, no, I'm not going to let you die! I can't lose you... J-Jean knows medical stuff, s-she can help you!" Matt picked up Caitlin in his arms, and rushed out of the cells, to see Hartley, and Jean who was knocked out. "J-Jean, w-what happened!?"

"She's going to be okay...she just got knocked out by the blowback of the Dementor creature, but Caitlin is..."

"She's loosing too much blood, and if she continues, she's going to die Hartley...Hartley, help, I don't know what to do..."

Hartley stood up, and looked at Caitlin's wound, seeing that she was loosing quite a bit of blood.

"M-Matthew...t-take me to the Cortex...y-you can save me...w-we can't get to the hospital...I could...die before...getting there..."

"W-What are you saying?! I can't, I can't save you, I don't know how my love..."

Caitlin placed a hand on his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I know you can Matthew, I trust you. Please, do it."

Matt thought he was crazy for doing this, but he ran to the labs, Hartley doing his best to bring Jean along with him.

He rushed into the Cortex, and saw Ronnie. Ronnie gasped, but Matt bypassed him, and rushed into the lab area. He laid her down onto the bed, and grabbed a ventilator for her, knowing she'd need it. Caitlin placed the mask over her mouth, and began breathing slowly, and calmly, and showed that she was fighting.

"Cait, w-what do I do? Tell me..."

"F-First, you need to x-ray me, and s-see if there's any in-internal damage while I k-keep the pressure on..."

"R-Right!"

Ronnie came in to see Caitlin like she was, but he froze, and didn't know what to do. Matt on the other hand grabbed the tablet x-ray and held it over her wound, which she was keeping pressure on.

"How b-bad is it...?"

"I can't see any damage to internal organs on this, as far as I can tell, and there might be a bleed inside...but, Cait, I'm not a doctor...you taught me some, but minor wounds are different to this major one...I'm not a doctor Cait, this is different to us playing doctor patient, I can't download the info from your head, I'm too weak right now..."

"I know, but this is what y-you can do." Caitlin looked at the x-ray. "Y-You're right, I have an internal bleed, a small tear but it's bleeding hard, y-you're going to have t-to repair it..."

"Again, I'm not sure that I can do that..."

Matt's eyes flickered as Caitlin looked up at him, her smile on her face.

"Matthew...I know y-you can do this...y-you are intelligent...a-and I've seen h-how you can adapt...do it now...I believe in you, I trust you the most, j-just do as I say, and we'll be fine..." Her hand went on top of Matt's hand, and he flipped it to hold her hand. "B-Besides, you're not shaking, s-so steady hands...you c-can do this, believe."

Matt felt the courage from her, so he brushed his hair out of his face, nodding his head.

"R-Right..." Matt looked up towards Ronnie, who just stood there. "Are you going to help or just stand there!? She's dying for God's sake, pull yourself together!" Ronnie froze at a time like this, he wanted to help, he just couldn't move. "Ronnie!"

Matt called again, but Ronnie just froze even more than before, he didn't even blink.

Even though Matt felt so hot from his powers acting up inside and he felt sick, he still did it anyway, and saw Hartley.

"Hartley, come in here, and help me if you aren't squeamish to blood!"

Hartley immediately responded, pushing past Ronnie.

"Right I'm here, let's get to work. This isn't my area of expertise, but I'll do what I can."

"M-Matthew, if I need it...my bloodtype is..."

Matt nodded, having heard what she said.

"O-Okay, I'll give you anything you need, just survive for God's sake, and don't do this to me again..."

"Will do...now first..."

Caitlin added, and Matt, along with Hartley got to work together.

Caitlin guided them through it, and she was happily surprised that he could perform so well under pressure. He did what she needed him to do, and Hartley assisted, Ronnie left the room, and sat down near Jean, the unconscious Jean that was, and he just couldn't help but note that while he froze, Matt didn't and did what he needed to do to save Caitlin.

* * *

At least an hour (no one was counting at this point) passed by, and Frankie and the others had returned, waiting for what was going on. Jean had woken up, but her head was pounding to do an operation and she had to rely on her brother, and Hartley. Frankie looked on at the place where her Dad and Hartley did the operation, wondering how they were even doing that. Jean, had been working on the cure for Matt, and now was waiting for some components to come together.

"S-She's going to be okay, right?"

Frankie turned to Iris, asking it quickly.

"Yea-Yeah, Matt and Hartley wont let her die, I promise."

Frankie looked on, waiting.

Ronnie looked at Jean, who looked down.

"I...froze in there..."

Jean looked towards him, seeing him hate his own cowardice in not being able to help, and though she felt hurt, she inhaled a breath, offering the best smile she could, holding onto his hand. Feeling that, Ronnie's breath leaked out sadly, and hated how he had made her feel.

"It's not a problem Ronnie, heck, when I first had to do an operation, I froze too..."

"You did an operation?"

"Yeah, I was in med school, and there was this guy, who had been hurt really bad and had an injury, and it was a snowy day, so the ambulance couldn't come, it was that bad, and then...well, there was my teacher, and a few of us who did the operation. I was, terrified I was going to mess up, but I did it in the end, and somehow, someway, I got through it in the end. And don't worry, my bro is amazing, he can do this. He and Caitlin together, they can do pretty much anything, they are a fantastic team."

He nodded slowly, and waited.

A little longer, and then Matt came out, taking off the gloves that he wore during the surgery but kept on the doctors outfit, he oddly felt happy in it.

"It was touch and go for me at least, but she's going to be okay, it looked worse than it was, at least to me it was. She's all patched up, and...that was a very scary moment in my life, but she's going to be okay. No damage to internal organs, she was lucky really with the place she was stabbed, missing vital organs, she had a small tear inside, and it was bleeding profusely, but we managed to patch her up, and now she's just resting."

Everyone breathed out, happy that she did that.

"D-Damn Matt, you just performed surgery, how the in the heck did you do that without fainting?"

Matt didn't have an answer for Bette.

"I just...did, that's all there is too it. She needed me to do it, so I just did it, I didn't think, I just...did it."

Hartley looked towards Matt, patted him on the back.

"Well done Matthew, you're amazing, you were amazing in there. Without hesitation, you did all of that, and Caitlin is quite amazing too, to stay awake through all that. Have you ever thought of becoming a doctor Matthew? Because, that was brilliant, more than what you've done as Psyche, that was one of the best displays of heroism I've ever seen."

Matt smiled, but then he felt hotter in his chest, falling down to the ground, gripping his chest.

"Matt!"

"Dad!"

Iris and Frankie rushed forward, helping him lean against a nearby wall.

"I feel so hot...I'm burning out..."

Hartley was surprised that despite that pain, he saw it beforehand in the operation that he was getting progressively worse, he still saved Caitlin's life.

Jean shot off her feet.

"Alright, Caitlin was working on the cure, I know about it, so I'll make sure it is complete, just don't die bro, please don't!"

Matt thumbed up Jean, she placed a hand over her heart, then rushed to the labs to finish it.

* * *

Later on, everyone gathered in the cortex besides Matt that was who had changed his clothes.

Matt's condition was getting a little worse, since he was heating up from the flames. Jean were working hard, quite quickly so she could get him from burning up, he just hoped that his sister could do this, but he was busy watching over Caitlin, he wouldn't leave her side.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Frankie asked, seeing Matt breathing out fire from his mouth like a Dragon.

"If not, then he can always go on a roadshow as a fire breather."

"It's not funny Iris. My Matthew is becoming a walking nuclear man, and you're cracking jokes?"

Hartley spoke annoyed, as Iris snickered.

"It is a little funny, not the death thing, the fire breather thing. Of course I don't want Matt to die or anything, but come oooon, he's a fire breather, that's roadshow work right there. And since when has he been your Matthew?"

"Because he is my Matthew, I wont listen to anything of your selfish behaviour. I watched him perform surgery while being at deaths door, of course, he's mine."

She felt livid right now, she felt like she was going to punch Hartley for that comment.

"You know what, she's got a point." Bette said with a wide smile. "It could be fun."

"Not helping Bette."

Matt growled angrily from the place Caitlin slept, Bette offering a sorrowful smile.

"Sorry sweetheart, but it does seem a little funny. But clearly, you're not happy about this, but you're going to be okay. We've got the best doctor here, and they are really working on your condition, you're going to be fine, I promise, if I thought this was more serious, then I would obviously not crack jokes about this, but I know you're going to be okay."

"I hope so...I don't wanna blow up." Matt looked towards Ronnie. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend the time where you blew up."

"No, I'm over that now, you and your friends saved me and Stein. It's all...fine."

Matt knew it wasn't fine, because he could see it on Ronnie's face, but he couldn't understand what was going on with him. He didn't know anything that would show such a thing towards Matt, since he didn't think that he had done anything wrong at all.

Jean continued doing what they were doing, and then finally came out with the weird looking drink.

"Okay Matt, with myself, and Caitlin's research, I believe we've...right, I have to say this to make sense to you all...basically, this is going to stabilize the genes within you, and help you control this. I'm not sure if one session of this drug is going to be enough, but it should be the starting road so you don't become the Human Torch."

"Right..."

"Bro, this is also experimental, we haven't had a chance to test it so we don't know what it will do, well besides the fact that it should control the flames within you."

Jean stated, but Matt took the drink, and downed it, shocking the others at his forwardness.

Matt didn't care though, and enjoyed the drink.

They all waited as Matt looked around.

"Uuu..."

He let out a noise, the others leaning forward.

"You okay?"

Iris spoke with concern, Matt nodding his head.

"I'm just feeling this bubbling feeling in my stomach. Wow, feels good." Matt then patted his chest, as a small burst of flames erupted from his mouth. "Ugh, a little come back."

"So..."

Frankie leaned closer.

"Did it work?"

Hartley finished off, as Jean placed a hand on Matt's forehead.

"Your temperature seems to be going down." She shoved a thermometer in Matt's mouth, taking his temperature. "37.6, and falling. Good, seems like your temperature is decreasing, phew. Nearly had to pour water on you to cool you down bro."

Matt looked relieved, as he put his hand out, and put it towards an object on a table, using some telekinesis to lift it up.

"Yes! My power is back baby! Yahoo! Not fully, but I can feel it returning, awesome!"

"What about the nuclear or psychic fire or whatever power? Can you use it?"

Hartley asked as Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know..."

"Try."

Hartley pushed on, Matt looking around.

"How?"

"Erm...I don't know."

Matt shook his head.

"I'll try it some other time, I've got my telekinesis back little bit and I feel it coming back, and that's all that matters right now."

Frankie gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Ooh Dad, you're getting better. I'm so glad. And you're amazing, saving Caitlin's life."

"Yeah, I told you they'd fix me, huh, and Caitlin saved mine, as if I had taken that blow, it would have killed me, apparently. And you, my brave daughter, kicking ass huh. I even heard you saved Bette's life from a bullet, how amazing my teenage daughter is."

"Well, you know..."

Frankie gained a sheepish face, as Matt patted her on the head.

"You've made me very proud of you Frankie, you've done very well."

Frankie smiled towards her father, continuing to hug him.

"Thanks Dad, I tried my best."

"And you saved the day for many people when I couldn't. You're amazing, and for being amazing, we'll go anywhere out to eat and bring it back here for when Caitlin wakes up, my treat. Order, anything you like, kay?"

"Ooh, then KFC!"

Matt chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"KFC it is my daughter." He looked towards all of them in the room. "You're all invited." He added, but then heard footsteps. "Oh right yeah, Ra's and Nyssa, this is going to be fun..."

Matt murmured out, as from around the corner, Ra's al Ghul, and Nyssa came. Ra's eyes focused in on Matt, tipping his head to the side.

"My boy, seems like your problem has been fixed."

"Y-Yes, your time is, convenient."

"You should know my boy, my League are watching." Matt nodded, then Ra's turned to Ronnie who flinched. "Now, Mr Raymond, name your champion, the time has come for the duel."

Ronnie's eyes went towards Matt, who nodded.

"O-Okay, I name Matt my champion."

"Then I nominate myself, and I accept."

Matt gasped as did the others in the room.

"Ra's..."

"My boy, it is time for our fight to come, I have waited for this, for years, and I am sure that this is going to be very thrilling. To face you, one of my most prized students, the hunter inside of you, the power inside of you, and now, the thrill to fight you. Now, Matthew, allow me to test my fighting prowess on you, and you do the same to me, do not hold back on me my boy."

Matt just found this out, and he now knew, this was going to be worse than anything, fighting Ra's al Ghul, this was going to be problematic.

* * *

Outside of S.T.A.R Labs, a special area had been arranged for the fight. It had been a few hours since the fight had been announced, allowing Matt time to recover, and now he was physically one hundred percent, his powers were slowly returning, but not enough to aid him in a fight, not that he would be needing them now.

A shirtless Matt (which Iris and Hartley really loved) and a shirtless Ra's stood opposite one another. The spectators looked on from a higher place so they wouldn't be caught up in the mayhem, walls surrounding the pair down there, which included Nyssa, Ronnie, Jean, Frankie, Hartley and Iris, along with of course the members of the League. Bette said she'd stay with Caitlin just in case something could happen, but Frankie held up her phone to sky the fight to her.

"Miss Nyssa, can my Dad win? Against such a foe without his powers?"

Frankie asked from her side, Nyssa not sure on what to tell her.

"Honestly, if anyone can, then it is brother. Brother always was talented in the art of fighting, and has been personally trained by Ra's al Ghul himself, so if anyone can, then it would be my brother."

Nyssa bravely said, as two swords were thrown into their fighting arena.

Matt looked at the swords, and then slowly tightened his hand.

"Ra's al Ghul, to fight you, is both an honour, and a depressing fate for someone as myself. To fight under these conditions, it is a sad day for myself."

"Hmmm, I thought you might say that. However, my boy, you have to let your feelings for me, whatever they maybe, go, because this fight, no one will leave until the other cannot get up anymore. I do not wish to kill you my boy, so I have to fight myself, and get you not moving anymore, so how about it my boy? Ready to face the challenge?"

Matt really didn't want to fight Ra's, but he had to, or Ronnie was going to die.

Matt inhaled a breath, looking between the two that were there, himself, and Ra's himself, then moved closer. Ra's also moved closer, intrigued on what he was going to do.

"Then, Matthew, let us, duel."

"Let's!"

Matt immediately swung right with his fist. Ra's blocked, closing the distance between them. Matt moved backwards, avoiding a sweeping kick by jumping, then brought up his leg, to kick Ra's in the face. Ra's parried Matt's foot with his hand, pushing it downwards, then whizzed around, giving a straight kick to Matt's torso.

Matt raised his leg, and kicked Ra's in the perfect place, in the weakpoint of his leg, and forced him backwards. The others breathed out happily, but then saw Ra's fake left with a punch, but went right, managing to sock Matt right in the face, sending him moving backwards, Ra's following momentum with his feet, pushing closer.

"Haaaah!"

Matt thought he had gained a chance to get the upperhand, thrusting his leg left. Ra's caught the leg though, and grinned.

"Sorry my boy, I saw that coming."

Ra's pulled Matt close to him, Matt didn't have a chance to escape, and only received a slam to the head by Ra's own. Matt grimaced through the pain, twisting his foot. Ra's hand was forced to let go, and Matt used that foot to kick him in the side. Ra's pulled right, avoiding another foot going for his face, matching it with his own leg, forcing the people to come to a standstill.

"You always where quite the nuisance Ra's in fighting."

"And it seems your time away from the League has made you softer than before, I am, not pleased."

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"My fighting skills haven't dulled in the slightest."

"Come on then my boy, show me!"

Matt got into a fighting pose, the others looking on worried. Matt then rushed forward, Ra's coming in fast. He swung his leg at Matt, who did a handless cartwheel over it, the others impressed, then saw Matt's leg whip around, grabbing around Ra's neck, and then flipped the man to the ground. Immediately, Matt regained his stance, tightening his fist, and brought down the fist right to Ra's face.

Ra's however rolled to the side, Matt's fist stopping just short of the ground. Ra's rolled to his feet, Matt turning to deliver a punch, only for Ra's to grab his hand, deliver a swift punch to Matt's face, then dragged him closer with his connected hand, bringing up his knee, and embedded it into Matt's stomach, so hard that Matt coughed out blood.

"Dad!"

Frankie cried, but Jean held onto her.

"Don't worry, it takes more than that to take down Matt, he's fine."

To prove her point, Matt used this opportunity to jump upwards, and his legs wrapped around Ra's neck. Before Ra's could do anything, Matt's body twisted like a snake, his upperbody going downwards, and his hands landing on the ground. Ra's neck twisted, and turned, Matt then flipped the man off towards a wall, following the momentum of the flip, Matt got to his feet, rushing right at him, forcing both of his fists into Ra's...only for Ra's hands to grab both of Matt's fists, surprising the boy.

"Remember my boy, I taught you these fighting styles, I know your moves very well."

Pushing Matt's hands away, Ra's fists connected with Matt's face twice, before the third one was blocked. Matt pushed the arm upwards, slipping behind him, using his leg to try and topple him over, only for Ra's swift feet to move out of the way, twirling around Matt, and grab him by the base of the neck, leaving closer to the young boy.

"D-Don't think you've won yet, Ra's. I've still got moves."

"Okay then my boy, show me."

Ra's pushed Matt backwards, kicking him in the base of the spine with enough force for Matt to spit out blood. Matt's body went forward, Ra's lifting and then kicked Matt in the back of the knee, forcing him downwards, on bended knee.

"This is because of me...he saved Cait's life, and now he's risking to save my own..."

Ronnie murmured to himself as his eyes looked away, Nyssa turning towards him rather seriously.

"Do not look away, it is a sign of disrespect. He's fighting for your survival, the least you can do now is support your champion, as if he loses, you will be dead. Brother won't die, but you, shall if he loses."

Ronnie looked towards the fight, and grimaced as he saw blood leaking out of Matt's mouth, but to his surprise, he was, smiling.

Despite the pain, he looked to be having the time of his life, and he couldn't work out why that was.

"Then my boy, this is as far as you can go, you lasted longer than anyone else I have fought with my hands, so be delightful."

Ra's fist went into the air, and went to slam against the back of Matt's head, but he dodged the strike, and despite the pain, rolled between Ra's open legs by curling up into the smallest ball that he could, and got behind him, giving Ra's a double kick to the back as well, with enough force to force him off his feet, the others happy at such a thing.

"Don't count me out yet Ra's. If you thought that was enough to bring me down then you've got another thing coming."

After saying that line, Matt jumped to his feet, wiping off the blood that was on his lips.

"Yeah! Go Matt! Kick his ass!"

Iris cheered from the side, waving her hands happily.

Ra's also stood up from the ground, checking his mouth and saw that he was bleeding. Ra's eyes turned impressed.

"Well, my boy, what a thing, you've made me bleed. When the last time I bled, I do not know...interesting, very interesting!"

Ra's fingers clenched together while rushing to Matt, thrusting right once making it to him.

Matt avoided left narrowly, raised his leg into a half moon shape, kicking like an arch. Ra's ducked the leg, but Matt followed through with his movement, spinning right round, and using the same leg, kicked Ra's in the stomach, pushing the man backwards, which Matt used, pushing forward and jumped upwards, bringing up his fist, fully intending to drop it on Ra's head.

Ra's saw it coming, and used both palms to push Matt harshly in the stomach, forcing him backwards. Matt staggered on his feet, only for Ra's to close the distance one more. Ra's came left, which Matt parried, only for Ra's to send a rapid fire of punches towards Matt. Matt ducked left, moved right and then did a full backflip when Ra's came harder from the right with his foot.

Avoiding the foot, Matt didn't have time to breathe, Ra's was right on him, punching Matt in the ribs breaking one, and then grabbed Matt by the back of the head, bringing his knee up, and colliding the two of them, Matt surely felt that, blood came out of his nose. It was a miracle that he didn't break, the others wincing at the sight before them.

"Ooh God..."

Iris grimaced, seeing the blood coming out of Matt, as Ra's twirled around, tossing Matt down to the ground. However, he rolled on the ground, and then rushed around him.

"Don't worry about brother yet, Iris West, he has a plan, he always does."

"Do you think he can win?"

Hartley asked the trained assassin Nyssa, who remained silent. But her eyes displayed confidence.

Ra's watched with keen eyes, then saw the young boy stop when he made it to the far right, rushing towards Ra's al Ghul himself, but he didn't seem concerned in the slightest. Matt made it towards Ra's, and Ra's went on the offensive, but Matt did a dive for the ground, through Ra's right side, and landed on the other side.

Quickly, he jumped when Ra's swept across the floor with his foot, and grabbed the sword. Ra's smirked seeing Matt throw the sword point first for the man's chest. Ra's hand caught the blade, by the blade, and moved it around, holding it by the handle, and looked to be enjoying himself, Matt picking up the other blade for himself.

"I see, so we're sword dueling, are we?"

"Might as well!"

Matt came from the left, Ra's parried. Ra's twirled around, slashing towards Matt's chest. Raising the blade, he held it vertically across his body, blocking the sword. Pushing back, Matt stabbed towards the right. Ra's dodged to the left, swinging the sword for Matt's neck. Matt ducked, and twirled, Ra's doing the same thing, and brought up and down their blades respectfully, clashing against one another, sparks going off between their blades.

"Impressive boy, your skills are as I expected, top notch."

Matt smiled, pushing Ra's blade away, and at the same time, got off the ground in a little run, and then jumped. Swinging down, fully intending to cut Ra's shoulder, Ra's pushed his feet left, narrowly avoiding the blade. Matt's blade clanged against the ground, then quickly swung for Ra's neck, dragging the blade across the ground.

Ra's forced his head back, the blade going just before his throat, then Ra's made a stab at Matt's shoulder. Parrying the blade from Ra's, Ra's took the chance to slash Matt's chest, leaving a cut from his left side of his chest, right down to his right side of the stomach, Matt grimacing as Ra's flicked the blade to the side, blood dripping onto the ground.

Matt ground his teeth, but then charged forward.

"Yes, this is it boy, show me why you should be Ra's al Ghul!"

Ra's swung overhead. Matt ducked, got within Ra's personal space. Ra's went to fight him with his arm, but Matt elbowed Ra's in the stomach, pushing him backwards, then swung the blade for his arm. Ra's pulled the arm away, but received a deep cut to his arm, Nyssa's eyes widening in surprise at the speed and skill Matt was displaying, then Matt twirled around quickly, thrustng the sword at Ra's head, Ra's moving, but the blade managed to cut Ra's cheek, blood streaming down his cheek.

Ra's looked on, surprised, but happy at the same time.

"It should be you who I bleed by, I've not had this much fun in...ever."

Ra's became a little more serious, whipping the sword left. Matt blocked the sword with his own, Ra's pushing Matt backwards. Matt moved backwards, and rushed at the wall. Ra's followed after him with the blade, and he ran up the wall, as Ra's stabbed into it, Ra's watching as he flipped backwards, aiming the blade for the middle of his back.

"Brother..."

Nyssa saw what happened, and couldn't believe that he managed to trick Ra's. Simple yes, but effective, and Ra's didn't see it coming at all.

Ra's eyes narrowed with surprise, he had been caught off guard, he didn't expect Matt to do that, and then he saw it, the slightest hesitation in Matt's eyes. The unwillingness to hurt Ra's, which allowed Ra's to capture the sword with his own hand, and pulled Matt forward, twisted the blade, and Matt's arm by extension, flipping the sword out of Matt's hand, Matt jumping away from the man as he brought up the sword with his sword, slashing the air, avoiding it quickly, and then Ra's caught Matt's sword with his other hand.

"Hesitation." Ra's said, the swords twirling in his hands. "You had the advantage over me, you surprised me, and if you didn't hesitate, you could have finished me off. Yet, you chose to not to, due to some lingering feelings you hold deep within yourself for me. I, am your opponent, not your friend, not your ally, your enemy. You show no mercy for your enemy Matthew, didn't I teach you that? I thought I had taught you better than to show mercy, maybe I didn't teach you hard enough."

Matt's eyes narrowed, and then saw Ra's rush him with the blades. One went vertical left, and the other went horizontal right. Matt dodged the blades swiftly, Ra's coming from different areas, but Matt's speed was good, he wasn't, and right now couldn't, use his powers to enhance his physical conditioning, so it was all himself.

But Ra's saw an opening, and took it, stabbing into Matt's arm, the others gasping.

"See, my boy, no hesitation."

"No killing shot either."

Matt remained strong, dislodging the blade forcing it towards Ra's. Ra's stopped his hand before he could cut into himself, then Matt delivered a swift kick to Ra's body, pushing him backwards. He nearly stumbled, but stopped and stood there, with sweat pooling off him, Matt feeling the same right about now, he was tired, he was exhausted, but he couldn't have Ronnie die.

He got into a fighting style, one hand laying on his belt.

"Come then my boy, show me what you've learned. But don't forget, I taught you everything you know, no move can surprise me."

Ra's was interested, and saw Matt whip off his belt, and one fluid motion, twirled and slapped Ra's in the face with the metal part of the belt.

Because he wasn't expecting it, Ra's placed a hand to his face, only for Matt to swing the belt around, coming from the left. Ra's moved right, but Matt complicatedly whipped his hand and hit Ra's right in one of his hands, the pain forced him to drop the blade, Ra's eyes opening wider.

"My boy, interesting, I haven't seen such movements with a belt before."

Ra's praised him, he truly was impressed to say the least.

Then Matt did a complex movement, smacking Ra's in the back of the head, bringing him forward, allowing Matt to deliver a straight slamming kick to the chest, forcing Ra's to do a backwards roll, the others surprised, and happy on what he was doing.

Ra's looked perplexed by such a movement, he hadn't shown Matt that beforehand, as Matt smirked with bloody lips.

"You didn't teach me everything, Andrew also taught me a few things before he died, and I'll show you exactly what that is."

Ra's face curled upwards in delight.

"Haha, I see. So Andrew showed you some of his style. Well, I wasn't privy to that, so it is going to be interesting to see what you can do."

"Indeed!"

Matt swung the belt towards Ra's face. Ra's moved, rolling on the ground, but Matt whizzed around, and brought the belt downwards. Ra's blocked with the blade, but the belt wrapped around the sword, and then Matt tossed it to the side, continuing to whip the belt around, smacking Ra's in the mouth, cutting his lip, as Matt also held a cut on his own chest, mimicking the wound.

Ra's ground his teeth, and stood up with a panting sound.

"Well, who would have thought you'd push me this far my boy. This is better than Oliver Queen's fight. This is so entertaining!"

Ra's rushed forward, Matt swinging the belt at him. Ra's however twisted his hand, to catch the belt, and threw it away with superior strength. Matt staggered with being pulled forward, Ra's getting close, delivering a few punches to Matt's stomach, and to his broken rib, making another one broke, then delivered a punch to Matt's lips, a cut appearing there, and he fell down to the ground.

But, rather than give up, he looked up defiantly.

Ra's was extremely happy, he was very happy.

"Well, this is fantastic my boy, you truly are interesting to me, and I am very excited to see you like this." Ra's picked up the blade nearby, walking over towards Matt. "Now, Matthew, submit."

"Never."

He spat out, Ra's face brightening with excitement.

"I see, then this is it. This was the perfect fight, but I have to end this now my boy, don't worry, I wont kill you, but I shall make sure you can't stand back up now."

Ra's raised the blade, and made a stabbing motion with the blade.

The others in the stands, couldn't believe it, and shouted for it to stop, but Matt showed no signs of stopping.

Nyssa tempted to close her eyes, but stopped herself, knowing it would be wrong and watched with keen eyes.

Frankie could hardly look, wanting to go and save her Dad, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do something like that, she had to let him fight.

Ra's blade then went towards Matt, fast.

However, as the blade went forward, Matt saw something within Ra's eyes, the very same, slightest of hesitations, he was surprised to say the least.

Matt watched the blade go for him, and then, with a clap of his hands, he caught the blade between his palms, surprising Ra's himself.

"Same goes to you, Ra's!"

Matt forced the blade upwards, the butt of the sword, slamming against Ra's face. Matt used the distraction, punching Ra's in the face, grabbed the blade out of Ra's hand and in one swift motion, slashed Ra's torso. Ra's eyes widened, as Matt slid past him, appearing behind him, and slashed right down Ra's back horizontally, then punched Ra's in the back of the head, forcing his body downwards.

Ra's landed on his face, then Matt pushed him to his back, holding the blade to Ra's chest.

"Do it my boy, and become the next Ra's. I have every confidence that you can do this, end me, and you shall rule."

Matt raised the blade, the others looking on.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

STAB!

Matt stabbed downwards...

And stabbed the ground right beside Ra's face, Ra's eyes blinking rapidly.

Matt looked down at him, his eyes scrunching up.

"I could never kill you. You asked me why I wouldn't become the new leader of the League, it is because of this, because I would have to kill you, and call me weak, call me whatever you want, but I couldn't ever take your life, I never would." Matt revealed. "You said to me, that I hesitated, but you did the same thing."

"I did no such thing. I never hesitate, I always swiftly kill."

Ra's spat out, but Matt knew the truth.

"Believe it or not, I saw it in your eyes. You would have won, if you didn't hesitate because I know that you're still more skillful than I am, even if the gap between us is close. But you did, I've never seen that in your eyes beforehand. But with me, you hesitate, and it makes me wonder, why?" Ra's didn't say anything, so Matt breathed out, feeling weak. "You know, you were the only one when I was young and after Andrew died, that told me, I was worth something, that gave me a purpose. I loyally followed you, I trained every day to get your approval, and in ways, in many ways, you became the father that I never had, the father that I should have had, the father I desperately wished for every night as a child. You took me in, and saved me from self destruction, I know I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you. You gave me much in my life, you gave me a reason to live. And now, I'm giving you the same, I'm never going to take the life of the man I willing call 'Dad' whether within my heart or verbally, it doesn't matter, you are my true Father, you might have never given me life, but you gave me a reason to live my life, and also, gave me the greatest gift of all."

"And, what's that my boy?"

Ra's asked with interest.

Matt smiled, bending towards him, and hugged him.

Ra's was surprised, and the small human part of him, hugged him back, and then Matt whispered gently.

"You gave me a chance that no one else ever did, and forever will be grateful to you, Dad."

Ra's was surprised to be called that, but then a smirk appeared on his bloody lips.

"Of course, I never waste potential, my son. You always were soft, but your softness, is what I admired most of all."

To hear that, even as a whisper, Matt almost cried, but he kept it together, and even though they didn't say it, they both held love for one another, as Father, and Son.

Matt then stood up, and looked at the others.

Ra's inhaled a breath, and laid backwards.

"You win, Matthew. I acknowledge your defeat over myself. Ronald Raymond, shall live."

Nyssa and the others couldn't believe what they saw, and heard.

Despite being battered, and beaten, Matt had defeated Ra's al Ghul. He looked ready to pass out himself, but he pulled off a victory.

[Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

They all cheered, besides Nyssa who smiled softly, looking towards Matt who looked right back with a smile, an unspoken happiness between the two right now.

"Ronnie, bro won! It means you get to stay alive!"

Jean cheered, Ronnie smiling down towards Matt.

"He truly saved me..."

"Did you even doubt Matthew?"

Hartley brazenly spoke with dismissal.

Ronnie chuckled, as Frankie jumps down, and used her magnetic powers to levitate towards Matt. Ra's looked on, rather interested, as Frankie hugged Matt.

"Dad, you did it! You won! You were awesome! Those fighting moves, very awesome!"

"Y-Yeah, unbelievable to me. I can't believe I won...I won!"

Ra's slowly brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"Of course, now three cheers for the new Ra's al Ghul."

"Eh?"

Matt looked mystified towards Ra's, who smirked right back.

"For you my son, at least once, honour this old man's request."

Matt smiled slowly, and awkwardly at the same time.

[New Ra's al Ghul! New Ra's al Ghul! New Ra's al Ghul!]

They cheered for Matt, who chuckled awkwardly, but Nyssa thought that it fit rather well.

"Hey Dad, if you don't want the League, I'll have it. Give it me, I'll lead the League."

Matt turned towards the sheepish looking Frankie. He smiled, then patted her head.

"We'll talk again when you're 18, you're not having the most deadly, arguably, army in this known world, until you're at least 18."

"Awesome, I'd be a cool Ra's al Ghul."

Matt chuckled, rubbing her head, but then he fell to the ground, exhausted, bringing Frankie with him as they laughed together.

"You'd be an amazing Ra's al Ghul, but if you became it, you'd have to destroy your home, it would be awkward if you came from New York or something, right?"

"Oh...I don't want to do that, but still, having the most deadly assassins would help us in our missions."

Nyssa jumped down to the area, having heard what Frankie said, and moved closer.

"If that is the case, then Frankie, how about you join the-"

"No."

Matt denied it before Nyssa could finish.

Nyssa's eyes shot towards the blonde.

"You joined younger than her."

"Difference is, I had to, she doesn't." Matt looked towards Frankie, and smiled. "Besides, I'm going to be teaching my daughter how to kick some ass, right Frankie?"

"Hell yeah, I am going to become a legendary badass."

"I am sure that you will, Magenta."

Matt rubbed her head, giving her the best smile he could, and she returned it just as bright.

* * *

After everything had been said, and done, Matt stayed in the room Caitlin was in, monitoring her condition. The others had either gone home, or where in a different room. Jean had fixed the wounds on his face, and other places, but since he was still recovering, he didn't move all that much, all he did was hold onto Caitlin's hand.

As he waited for her to wake, she did just that, opening her eyes slowly, and made a groaning sound.

"Owww..."

"Thank God you're awake." Caitlin's eyes went towards Matt's who smiled at her. "Geez Cait, you worried me so much, you know? I freaking performed surgery on you today, that was scary. That was one of the most scariest things I've ever done before, don't ask me to do that again, I might faint for real this time. Though the stitching is pretty good, I'll self promote here, I did use to sow clothing of my sisters, and my own and such, gave me good practice for it."

"You did amazing, Dr Stone, I'm very proud of you."

Matt chuckled out, but shook his head.

"No, you're amazing, you stayed awake...how the hell did you do that through all that time? You're a freaking beast or something."

"Did you just call me a beast?"

She pouted, Matt nodding his head coyly.

"You are a beast."

The pair laughed together, despite their wounds.

"...What happened to your face? An-And your powers...?"

Seeing the wounds on Matt, Matt awkwardly turned to the side.

"Fought Ra's, Ronnie's safe, and Jean gave me concoction, cured me, somewhat. Short version really, all that matters."

Caitlin slowly inclined her head, feeling her hand and his own together.

"Matthew...I'm surprised you stayed..."

"Of course I'm going to stay, I'm not leaving your side again, seeing how reckless you are, diving in front of ghosts for me, by the way, Hartley has made tracking my powers difficult for these things." Matt's eyes went towards her wound, and developed a sad face. "Hey, remember me? The guy with super healing? You do know that I can tank killing shots, right?"

"It would have killed you for real, and I don't want you to die...I don't want you to suffer anymore...because of me..."

Tears began forming in her eyes, so he moved up the bed, gently brushing her eyes.

"Now, dry these tears, and don't show anymore, this isn't your fault, none of this is your fault."

"It is though...you went to Hell and back for me, and I...I treated you so horribly, and when I need you, you're always there for me, never complaining, even when you're heart is breaking. I have no right to even cry, because I did treat you terribly, and now...I've lost you, and it could be forever, and it hurts so much...you're such a great guy, and it took me all this time to realize, I love you. I love everything about you, and I want to spend all my time, making it up to you for what you've done for me, not just saving me, but saving my heart too."

Matt inhaled deeply, then kissed the top of her head, Caitlin's tears being dried with his finger.

"Don't be silly now, no one has really ever taken a killing shot for me before, but you did it, without even thinking and saved my life, that's a very big plus for me, shows how much you care about me...no one has ever really, done something that extreme for me beforehand, and don't ever do that again for me, because I can't lose you." Matt stood up and wrapped his arms around her, and she returned it. "I'm serious, I can't lose you again, please don't do anything like that for me again."

"You've done so much for me, and back there, you could have died, and I, couldn't let you die."

"Hey, you're the doctor, if anyone can save lives, it is you, not me."

Caitlin watched as he pulled slightly away, but their faces were rather close, she looked into his blue eyes and felt secure.

"You saved me back there, no one else. Hartley might have helped you, but you saved my life."

"I only did what you told me to do, and it wasn't like I was removing a kidney or something."

"Doesn't matter, not many others could have done that, without any medical experience, yet you did, and it was huge for most people to do that, but you did it for me."

Matt's hand gently brushed over her face, and then sat down, holding onto her hand.

"You're so beautiful, and amazing, and I love you more everyday...I'm sorry that I took so long to tell you this, I was scared you wouldn't love me, and when I saw you with Ronnie, kissing him...it hurt so much, I felt like I had died again, emotional pain is harder for me than any punch or blast of energy could ever be to me, and I, just saw that and thought "She's not going to want someone like me." so I did what I thought was right..."

"I should have been the one to have said ages ago, I knew you had a hard time in speaking your emotions, I should have said it first, and I regret not saying anything...you know, when I first saw Ronnie, I thought about it, and about what would happen and as time went on, I just thought, how easy it would be to go back to Ronnie, how it would be the easiest thing..." Matt's eyes went down, so Caitlin brought it up with her finger. "...but not the best thing for me." Matt's eyes rapidly blinked. "I'm not saying you have to take me back so easily, but I am going to try and win your affections back, and you can't stop me doing that, I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me for hurting you so much, and I was wrong in kissing Ronnie, I shouldn't have done that in front of you or at all, I should have pushed him off me and said I'm with you, I was scared too, that you didn't love me, but now...you love me, and I love you, and I'm so sorry, no words can ever express how sorry I am..."

Matt saw how Caitlin shifted uncomfortably, so he took a syringe from the side, and injected her with some drug through the tube in her hand.

"Here, this will ease the pain."

"My very own sexy doctor came to my rescue."

"Yeah, now rest, doctors orders. You'll be hearing that a lot by the way, because, I'm a freaking surgeon now and maybe the next Ra's al Ghul hahaha~ I can add that to my resume, people can tell me how to do surgery~"

Caitlin began laughing to herself, but then stopped when pain surged through her system.

She then laid her head down onto the pillow.

"What about us...?"

Matt became slightly serious.

"We'll talk later, okay? We have, things that need saying, though we've mostly said it, right? For now, sleep, I'm not going anywhere until you're better, okay? Don't worry about Frankie, Hartley agreed to watch over her for me, I'm all yours right now."

"Okay, on my sexy doctors orders, I'll sleep."

Matt nodded, then leaned closer, fully intending to kiss her on the cheek, but Caitlin turned her head, and kissed him on the lips. He didn't pull back, sinking deeper into the kiss. But when he did pull away, Matt sat down close to the bed, and held onto her hand. She looked into his sea blue eyes, and he looked into her own eyes.

"Cait, before anything else happens between us, if anything else happens between us, I want Ronnie to know, okay? I don't want to be that guy, he thinks you're still, a thing, whether you've said it or not, and I don't want to be a reason for him to be hurt. So, before we can, please will you tell him?"

Caitlin smiled softly, nodding her head.

"You're a good man, and you're right, I can't string him along, I'll definitely tell him soon."

"Good, now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Caitlin's smile broadened, and she felt her eyes heavy.

Soon, she drifted off to sleep, and without Matt even realizing, his energy was being shared with Caitlin, and the wound on her side, slowly began healing itself up due to Matt's own healing powers, it wasn't super regenerative but his powers, were slowly healing her wound...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end! Quite emotional stuff, from Matt, and Caitlin confessing their love for one another...right before a monster tried to kill them, two in fact, and then she took a blow for Matt, show how much she loves him, and then he performed surgery on her, with her assistance of course. Also, Frankie is coming into her own, and even saved the day, and Bette's life with her powers. We learned more about Matt's condition, and he's got his telekinetic powers back, and we'll see more nuclear stuff later down the line. Matt and Ra's also had quite the moment between the two of them after they kicked the crap out of one another, and Matt managed to pull out a victory, because Ra's showed a very slight human side to Matt, and if he didn't, then he would have won the fight, but they are mostly equal now on the battlefield. Next chapter, we're heading towards ep 14, so see you all there!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **bigfan22; She did yeah, she proved that she really does love him, and only wants to be with him in the end. Yeah, we'll be getting something like that here. Aah, thanks, glad that you liked the fight between them! Well, he's not the new one, Ra's was joking (at least as much as humanly possible for him) that he is, though it is going to be brought up again later down the season. And thanks very much!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed!**

 **YeTianshi; Yup! They are as of this chapter, back on track again (in more ways than one). It was, but it was a shock to the system, and he realizes that Caitlin loves Matt, and allows him to see where he really belongs, and who he belongs with. He's going to be quite nice about it actually, I think it is a pretty good scene between Caitlin and Ronnie on how it would become. Well, if he did, I don't think Matt will be happy about it, and I wont spoil what happens, but Matt is going to be present at the end of that battle between them, so whatever goes down, he'll know about it. And yeah, it is rather interesting to think about. Jean deserves better, maybe, but she does love Ronnie, she doesn't love what he did, and like Matt, she felt hurt, and we'll see it in this chapter. He was, not gonna deny that, he still loves her, but he told her what's what. He will do, later on in season one, we will see a scene like that. And thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; Aah, thank you very much! I'm glad that you did like it! It did show him in a different light to canon huh, maybe something might come of that? They are adorable, and yup, she surely is, she's going to be showing her stuff in the future, especially when season 2 rolls around. And yeah, she's gonna be Matt's official sidekick soon enough, she'll be in training, but she's going to be helping him.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was. They told one another their feelings, and showed that they truly love one another in their actions, her sacrificing herself for him, and him going past what he can do all so he could save her life, and then stayed with her at the end to show their affection for one another. Aah, there might be something going on by Ronnie going here. She surely is, she's going to be going through quite a bit going forward. Ooh yeah, there will be, and thanks, glad that you liked it!**

 **ShadesofGrey777; Cool, I'm glad you like the story. Oh, really? Well, can't do anything about that, that's how Matt is. Actually, people can be forgiving, and it depends on the person as well. He wouldn't be completely understanding and forgiving to someone who randomly kills someone, it's different for different people. I wouldn't say it is like that, nowhere near that level at all. And he's not a doormat, it's all apart of character progression. Matt now, is different from Matt at chapter 1 because of the experiences he goes through, and is growing like other characters do, and he's shown quite a bit of backbone, just last chapter he took on someone he considers a father, Ra's al Ghul at that. And thanks!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, it is highly emotional, and this one is, in different ways. He'll begin controlling it, and slowly towards the end of the season, we'll see more of it. Yeah, they surely did, showing their strong side, and yeah, we'll be seeing that again in the future! Yeah, they truly are in love, and they'll be, expressing that love this chapter. I'm glad that you liked it! He did indeed, that'll come into play perhaps later on~**

 **Lightwave; Maybe so, but you'll understand why they are as we go forward. And they aren't fully together yet, by the end of this chapter, yeah, but they only got close last chapter, we go all the way this time. It is, and we'll see more of the powers going forward. It was, and we'll see more of Frankie's stuff this chapter, and more in the future as well. Thanks, glad that you liked the fight!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he would be, he was personally trained by Ra's, so he would be a more worthy fight than Ronnie would be, though if it was Firestorm than just Ronnie, then I'm sure Ra's would have had more difficulty. They really are, and we'll see more towards the end of the season. No, he hasn't messed with time, but the Time Wraiths are also called enforces of the Speed Force, so they want to, enforce I guess would be the right word. Either way, they want him for something. I'm glad you liked Bette and Frankie fighting! We'll see more of that in the coming chapters, and thanks! Glad you liked that fight as well!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, there is a part in this chapter towards the end that people might love, or might not like to read, and if that's the case, the latter part, I've marked that so you can skip to the end if you so desire. With nothing more to add, let's get the chapter start!**

* * *

 **Fallout and together**

"Aah, morning Dad!"

Frankie announced as she came into his room. Matt groaned, as Frankie hopped onto the bed, he looked towards her, and saw that she was offering him a very wide smile, which only she seemed to be able to get away with.

Matt briefly looked to the side of the bed, to where Caitlin usually was, but wasn't right now, due to them still getting back on track. And he then remembered that Ra's had gone from Central City, for the moment however. Matt felt sure that he would see him again in the future, and wondered what kind of side he would be on with him.

His eyes then went towards Frankie, sitting up on the bed, and then patted the side of him.

"Come here my dear daughter."

She giggled, jumping to the side of the bed of him, and hugged onto his body, the man hugging her with a sideways hug.

"How are you feeling Dad? Especially with Caitlin and all..."

She didn't know how to approach the subject, she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Ah...yeah, Caitlin's great, she's better, somehow, and we're, working through things together. We'll be alright now. Besides, I've got you, my heroine, you really did kick some major butt, I know that you are amazing, and my daughter, naturally you're amazing."

Matt smiled out, but noticed Frankie's dipping head.

Before, he could comment on it, Frankie did instead.

"Dad, those creatures..."

"It's been a few days since then, and I've been using my powers, and nothing. Whatever they were, have gone now, and with Barry and Cisco, along with that thing Wells, are back now, we'll just have to go through it together if it comes back, whatever it was. Those things were scary though, huh."

"Very."

Frankie admitted, as Matt continued to hold the young girl.

"So, Frankie, what do you want to do together today? Since it is a weekend, and you're not at school, you don't have to go, and we can spend time together. Iris, is busy at work, and the others seem to be busy as well, but that's it really~ We'll be able to have fun together, barring anything cropping up."

Frankie didn't want anything to crop up right now, since she did want to spend sometime with her Dad.

"Good, as long as nothing else comes up. No weird creatures, or Metahuman's or anything like that."

"Exactly right my daughter." As he said that, his phone rang. "Hold on sweetheart." Matt picked up his phone, and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

[Mr Stone.]

Matt didn't care for Harrison right now, or ever really.

"What can I do for you?"

[Can you, come into S.T.A.R Labs please? It seems like Joe, has found something's out, and I would also like to converse with you.]

"Why?"

Matt demanded, he didn't like that Wells wanted him around all of a sudden.

[Because it is something that I have to speak with you about. Please.]

That's the first time that Matt had heard Harrison say something like that, and though he didn't like Wells, he also had to try and find out what is going on.

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

[Thank you Mr Stone.]

Matt hung up the phone, and turned his eyes back towards Frankie.

"Seems our day in the fun sun is gonna have to wait. Wells wants something, and because it is him, I have to find out what."

"Because he's evil, right?"

"I think so at least, no one else besides Hartley believes that he is evil though. But yeah, I'm sorry, seems like we wont be able to have our day together huh. I'm sorry Frankie, I'll try my best to wrap this up quickly, and then I'll definitely spend the rest of the day with you, promise."

Frankie shook her head, she understood.

"Don't worry Dad, I get it. Just go and do what you need to do, and then we'll meet later. Say, do you think I could spend time with Bette? We've been getting along lately, she's awesome, and Jean's a little busy and all."

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not. Yeah, I'll give her a call now, and see what's going on."

Frankie nodded thankfully, leaving Matt to give Bette a call.

* * *

Matt, had gone to S.T.A.R Labs, surprisingly summoned by Wells for some reason. He didn't understand why, so he went with Hartley and Jean, and was given the lowdown on what was going on with the time travel stuff they talked about, and apparently Barry being in the past as he is now, Matt thought it was amazing.

Bette was looking after Frankie for him for the time being. He thought that it would be for the best, he didn't want her to be involved with all of the intimate details that could be worrying to her. Right now, it was the best thing to do, and Bette didn't mind, and wanted to have fun with Frankie as she was going to be leaving soon, something that Matt didn't like.

However, Matt also...he felt slightly sad that Joe hadn't asked him to come along to investigate the place Barry's mother was killed, since he thought that they were working together, but he went behind his back, and asked Cisco of this.

Granted, Matt was busy, but he wanted to do something against him as well. Wells that was, and he knew Wells was connected, he just didn't have any evidence just yet, but he still wasn't going to give up, and make sure that Wells was done for sooner or later.

"Time travel."

Wells breathed out at the proposal, as Cisco, and Joe looked on at the man.

"If the last five months have proven anything, it's that anything can exist, but to actually travel through time?"

"That doesn't exist right Hartley? I mean, travelling through time, we can't actually do something like that, right?"

Since Matt trusted Hartley more for the answer than Wells, he asked the young man with glasses. Hartley furrowed his eyebrows, at the question and wondered the same thing.

"Well, the greatest minds in human history put their collective genius towards solving that puzzle Matthew, and the answer is, uncertainty. It, could happen, potentially, but it hasn't happened to my knowledge." Hartley's challenging eyes went towards Wells who did the same thing. "No, I don't have any knowledge on such a thing."

"So. Is it possible?"

Joe inquired further, wanting some answers.

Wells inclined his head.

"Yes, it's possible. But problematic. Assuming you could create the conditions necessary to take that journey well, that journey would then be fraught with potential pitfalls. The Novikov principle of self-consistency, for example..."

Both Matt, and Joe were lost, and felt stupid at the same time. They looked at one another, and both gestured the other one to ask, so they wouldn't be feeling stupid, they neither wanted to do something like that.

"Joe has a question to ask! I can tell from his mind!"

Matt dropped Joe in it, something that Joe scowled at, and Matt just smirked, putting up his fingers in a peace sign.

"Wait, the what, now?"

Joe didn't like that Matt had him do this, so he bowed his head apologetically. But even then, Wells continued answering the question.

"If you travel back in time to change something, then you end up being the causal factor of that event."

Joe still looked unsure, so Cisco was the one to speak up.

"Like Terminator."

Both Matt and Joe were glad that Cisco said something like that.

"Ah."

"Or is time plastic? Is it mutable whereby any changes to the continuum could create an alternate timeline."

Wells added on once more, Joe having a confused expression.

"Back To The Future."

Jean brought up for Joe, as she was following that line of conversation, Joe being thankful for this, and even Matt was as well.

"Oh saw that one too."

"Doc Brown. Tremendous picture."

Wells said to actually make Matt question many things about the older man. He didn't expect Wells to like normal films. If anything, he expected him to watch weird films about different planets. Then again, he didn't think that Wells would call him there, as he didn't know why he was there in the first place.

"Right. So what's the answer?"

Joe followed up, directing the question at Wells.

"I might be a clever guy, Joe, but if you're asking me to give you a working theory on how to travel through time, I'm afraid I just can't do that." Wells apologized, then turned towards Barry. "There is someone else you can talk to about this."

"Oh, Ronnie's BFF Stein."

Matt chuckled, the very idea of Ronnie and Stein together made him laugh, and not in the usual way that it should. Just the thought of everything about those two being together made him smile more than he thought that it would.

"Speaking of Ronnie, what happened the other day bro...he seemed rattled."

Jean spoke up to the older man.

"Well, I don't know, I suppose that he might have been worried because of the ghost thing that knocked him out, and Ra's trying to butcher him and all, he seemed to be depressed to say the least. Other than that, I don't know what's going on with him. Though he has been acting differently lately, kinda like an old man actually."

"Hehe, like when he was..." Jean carried on, then paused and looked to Wells. "Did you have fun on your trip, Dr Wells?"

"It was rather uneventful, honestly. I would have rather just get on with what has been happening around here, with your...ghost. Did any of you find out anything?"

Hartley held a glare for Wells as he spoke.

"While you ran away-"

"I didn't run away Hartley."

"-Matthew, and I have been studying the creature, along with Jean and its physiology that we could get the scans of, and have found out that, it wasn't human. It wasn't a human, there was no human DNA inside of it, but there had been evidence that, it had been living in a rather, different environment than to the one that we were living in."

"Different environment?"

Barry spoke as he moved closer.

Jean inclined her head as she swiped the screen to show the creature. Harrison's eyes narrowed at the ghostly creature, Cisco moving closer to look at it.

"Weird, it's like a Dementor-"

"Yeah, we did that joke already."

Matt chimed in, Cisco showing a frown.

"Fine, I never get to name anything anymore which is my main job. I didn't even get to name Magenta for the love of God! That's my job!"

Matt rolled his eyes, as Hartley continued.

"Whatever it is, there's more than one. At least two in fact. But, we have its frequency now, and are able to kill them off if they come again. But, they haven't shown up. But it is certain that there target was Matthew...for reasons we're unaware of."

"Speaking of unaware stuff, you gained nuclear powers!?"

Cisco freaked out, making Matt groan out in displeasure.

"Don't remind me. I still feel hot sometimes, and it might not be fully stable in me anyway yet, so that's why I am not going to use it until I know it can be used safely."

"But come on dude, that's amazing..."

"Besides the time he nearly burned from the inside out. Yeah, that's not a thing that Matt should have to go through honestly. It doesn't make anything good right now, Cisco, please don't talk about it like it is the next coming or something."

Jean shrewdly pointed out, making Cisco chuckle awkwardly.

"Well, beside that yeah. But still, that's awesome, you really gained such a power. Just think of that and telekinesis together, that's going to be awesome, I can't wait to see you doing something with that. Hey, would you need a new name? Maybe Nuclear Psyche perhaps? Or the opposite way around?"

Hartley looked disbelieving towards him.

"Are you really insane or are you just plain stupid?"

Cisco's eyes narrowed towards Hartley.

"What did you say pal?"

"I was saying, you can be so insensitive. Remember, Matthew gained these powers, separating Stein and Ronnie...perhaps, show a bit more sympathy for the young hot blonde, right?"

Cisco scoffed angrily.

"You're saying that to me? When you're the one who is always so insensitive to me and others! Oh yeah, you almost killed us too!"

"I'm over that, and that's not got anything to do with this."

Cisco folded his arms.

"Tch, should've been me that gained the powers instead of Hartley."

"Well, you didn't, so, there."

Cisco really felt annoyed when it came to him, and felt like he was going to hit the man upside the head.

"Either way, I'm going to go and see Stein."

Barry spoke, and took off. Cisco, and Joe also left the room, and so did Jean and Hartley to talk about the creatures, Matt didn't know what was going on with Joe and Cisco, it felt like they were doing something but Matt didn't know what that was.

As soon as they had gone, Matt turned his eyes to Wells.

"Dr Wells, why did you call me here? Sure, it is nice to know, but that did you really want to talk about exactly?"

"I, wished to see what your current relationship with Dr Snow is, and if there's anything that I could do."

Matt's eyes turned darker.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Perhaps, it isn't at all. But, I just wanted to make sure that you are alright."

"No you don't. What's this really about?"

He knew that Wells wasn't bothered about Matt, and that meant that something else was going on.

"Honestly, I was worried about your state of mind, and if, Mentalist could make an entrance if you're feeling low."

"Trust me, I can keep him at bay thanks. With, or without Caitlin, I am very capable of keeping him back, and calmed as well, don't worry about him, just let me worry about him now, and you don't have to at all."

Matt didn't want to talk to Harrison Wells about his problems, and he also felt, there was something more to it than that.

He didn't know what it was though, and he didn't care to find out either.

"I understand, I am just concerned. Perhaps, you still see me as an enemy, and I cannot change that. But, if it is any consolation, I do believe you and Dr Snow are more of a match together than Mr Raymond is for Dr Snow."

Matt was caught off guard with that, he didn't exactly expect him to say something like that.

"W-Well, thanks I guess...I just don't understand why you're saying it now though."

"I just wanted you to know, is all. I, do believe you and Dr Snow, should be together. You, compliment one another very well, and I don't want to see Psyche hurt either."

Matt didn't know what the hell was going on, right now, he didn't know what he was doing right now. Wells, was being odd, he was speaking about things that he didn't want to hear from the man before him.

"Okay...well, I have to go now, I suppose thanks for the kind words, though I can't help but wonder why you're saying it to me now...either way, I'm glad that you are...worrying about me, but you don't have to worry about me. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mr Stone."

Harrison watched Matt walk out, and he now knew he had to do something about this.

* * *

Caitlin and Ronnie sat together in Jitter's a little while later, and were having a catch up. With everything that had been going on during the past few days, they hadn't had a chance to truly catch up, but here they were, catching up with one another, and Caitlin held thoughts about what she was going to say to Ronnie, how she was going to say it.

Though Ronnie couldn't get the kiss that was shared between Matt, and Caitlin out of his mind. He kept replaying it over and over again,and then he thought about himself, and Jean, and how he was going to work through that, he just knew that he would have to do something, this was his life, and he knew that Caitlin loved Matt now, he knew it, and he loved Jean, he believed he did anyway, and he wanted to be with her, no matter what.

Caitlin herself couldn't stop thinking about confessing to Matt. And how she was going to make it up to him, and now, sitting in front of Ronnie, she knew now was the time to say something.

"...And the boomerang goes flying through the cortex, smashing everything though Matthew stopped it just before it hit us...hehe, that was a fun and terrible day. Matthew almost got killed by Barry and Arrow that day when the Metahuman turned them angrily, evil. It was a thing, we dealt with it."

Listening to Caitlin recount her tale, was painful, as all of her stories, involved Matt in one way or another.

"So, is Matt just...in every one of your stories then?"

"Well...I suppose so." She admitted sheepishly. "We've just been fighting together since, months ago now. Even before Barry, Matthew fought Metahuman's, and how he got banged up. Don't even ask me how he survived everything, he really has a weird way of surviving such a thing."

Once again, the way she smiled when speaking about Matt's name, it was hard for him to hear, and to visualize the pair together again.

"Sounds like you had some crazy times."

Caitlin smiled fondly at the thoughts of her memories.

"Yeah, we have. Everything over this past year has been very wild. From you disappearing, to meeting Matthew, to meeting Barry, and to fighting Metahuman's, and other things like that. We all did things together, and then there's Frankie, she's a really great girl..."

"So, about what happened at S.T.A.R Labs the other day, with your wound and all..."

"I know, Matthew really pulled through. He saved my life and somehow, he healed me, maybe that's an aspect of his power he hasn't known yet. Whatever it was, I'm all better...and Ronnie, I need to tell you something. It's about, time that I told you this. It isn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, but it's better if you know the truth. The truth is-"

"You kissed Matt in the cells."

Caitlin was sure that Matt hadn't told him, or herself either.

"How did you know..."

"I woke up, and saw you in the cells, kissing and confessing love. It just, those creatures knocked me for a daze, but not fully out, and I saw you two..."

Caitlin nodded her head, and slowly went to explain.

"Ronnie, the thing is, Matthew and I..."

"Do you guys need anything else? We're about to close up."

Caitlin wasn't glad for the distraction from the waiter.

Ronnie turned towards Caitlin.

"I'm good. Cait?"

Caitlin was about to answer when she saw something.

Circulating Ronnie's chest, was a red dot, making her eyes widen in pure terror.

"Ronnie, get down!"

She cried, and they both ducked, just as a bullet hit the waiter.

More, and more bullets came into the Jitter's area, breaking the glass, and other things as well. She cringed, and pulled out her phone, immediately calling someone.

"Matthew, thank God you answered!" Ronnie wasn't surprised that the first person she called was Matt himself. "We're under attack at Jitter's by the army I think, please come and help us!"

[On my way!]

Matt hung up the phone with that promise, Caitlin turning to Ronnie who held a worried look on his face.

"Get out of here."

"Matthew will be here in a minute, we can just wait until he gets here."

As she said that, one of the gunners came into the Jitter's building. Ronnie looked on, and went to put himself between the man and Caitlin, but what she did next shocked him.

She stood up rather fast, pushing her hands forward, the gun going upwards into the mans face, hitting him with enough force to send him skidding. Caitlin used that chance to grab him by the shoulders, and brought up her knee as he went downwards, slamming her knee into his chest.

He let out a cry as Ronnie looked on, impressed, and he went downwards, Caitlin grabbing the back of his head, slamming said head into a table, knocking the man out all together, then she ducked down once again.

"What the hell was that? Since when can you fight?"

Ronnie was in awe of the young woman, seeing her being able to do something like that.

"When you live with Matthew, you tend to learn a few things. Besides, he taught me how to defend myself should anything like this come by. Ronnie, I'm going to go, and get the van, please go out the back, and I'll meet you there. Matthew shall be here soon, we just have to wait for him."

Ronnie was impressed with what she was doing, and how she held herself.

It was amazing to say the least.

He had to comply with her, and they split off.

Ronnie slipped out of the back, and went into the alleyway, and waited for Caitlin.

In the meantime, he had to admire how strong she had become. The Caitlin a year ago, might've never been able to do things like this. But now, it was amazing to see her be so strong, and he had to admit that at least part of that was because of Matt.

But he didn't have to wait long as cars and such pulled up into the alleyway, and what appeared was soldier's, all armed to the teeth with guns. Left, and right, Ronnie was boxed in. Even as he walked forward he came painfully aware of such things.

"Hands in the air!"

One of the men walked forward, and spat at Ronnie.

Ronnie didn't have a leg to stand on, he couldn't fight all of them. He couldn't do anything, and watched as a familiar face, at least to a few of them, came forward, the man known as Eling, the general that tried to hurt Bette, walked closer to Ronnie, a gun at his side.

"Ronald Raymond. Burning Man himself. Half of him, anyway."

He spoke in a horrible manner, and looked on while licking his lips.

Ronnie felt disgusted by that, and didn't like it either.

"Who are you?"

"General Wade Eiling, United States Army."

He introduced himself, wondering what was taking Matt so long to come. For once, he would love if the blonde showed up right now.

"What do you want?"

"Firestorm."

He smirked out, and as Ronnie was about to be shot, Matt flew down from the sky, and landed between him and Eiling, Matt looking at the man with narrowed eyes, he didn't like this person, and wanted to hurt him for what he had tried to do with Bette.

"Eiling, it has been a while."

"Oh, I vaguely remember you, hmmm. So, what do you want?"

The man was cocky, confidently so. Matt hated this type of person.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't fight Ronnie here, I wont let you have it." Matt gathered his telekinesis, and flung the men's guns out of their hands, and released a telekinetic wave towards all of them, knocking them down onto the ground. "Surrender, or I shall have to become angry, and you wouldn't like it when I am angry."

Eiling stood up, angry at what Matt had done.

Just as he was going to do something, he took out a box, and held it towards Matt, as Flash came flashing in as he did, Matt wondered how he even knew that this was going down, unless Caitlin did something and called him perhaps.

Barry and Matt exchanged the briefest of looks, as they looked forward at the enemies before them.

"Seems like you got them."

"In a flash."

Matt joked, Barry rolling his eyes at the joke.

But then Eiling threw his box into the air, and something opened. The box came open, and then from the box, many different needles came raining out of it, going for both Matt, and Flash. Matt raised a barrier, and the needles missed him and Ronnie, but Barry got stabbed all over the place, his body was pierced head to toe.

"Stings, doesn't it? Had that one developed especially for you Flash. Micro fragments attracted to kinetic energy. Firestorm was tonight's main objective, but getting you that's just gravy. Both of you men are."

He looked towards Matt, so he walked forward.

"Try me Eiling."

Matt warned, pulling his hand forward. From his wrist, a beam of telekinetic energy was released, hitting the man right in the centre of the stomach, causing his body to go backwards, skidding across the floor, and slammed against a metal dumpster.

Just then, Caitlin pulled up in the van, and opened the back door.

"Get in!"

She ordered, so that's what Matt did, picking up Barry and rushed to the van. Ronnie followed after him, and then they drove away. Eiling on the other hand, looked peeved that they got away, and he felt so angry, he felt like he was going to murder anything, and anything that got in his way.

* * *

Getting to S.T.A.R Labs, Matt laid Barry down on the table, with all of the needles inside of him. She slipped on her doctors coat, and tried to take the needles out, but she wasn't going to be able to do it all in time. Matt thought that it would be best if Hartley, and Jean stayed with Frankie, along with Bette, just in case. He would have contacted Iris, but since Barry knew about this, it wouldn't be that easy to get around that, so he decided to keep her out of it for the moment.

"You need to hurry, Barry's wounds are starting to heal with the fragments still under his skin."

Wells warned, and Caitlin nodded, trying her best.

Cisco didn't look so happy about it either.

"This is just like that time I stepped on a sea urchin." Barry gave him an annoyed look. "Only much worse."

"Just don't pee on me."

He would laugh, if the pain wasn't too much.

"Uh, you know that's a myth, right?"

Cisco expressed, as Matt moved closer. He saw that Caitlin might not be able to remove them in time, so he thought of something...very painful, but something nonetheless, he wasn't going to hold back for this.

"Barry, I'm gonna have to remove these needles hard and fast...I'm not gonna lie, it will freaking hurt and you always seem to not be able to take any sedatives...at least normal ones anyway, so this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Ooh God, please just do it."

With frightened consent, Barry's eyes landed on the man himself who held a weak smile on his face.

"Okay, here we go. Sorry about this Barry."

Matt nodded, and ran his hand over Barry's body, using his telekinesis to remove them as fast as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Barry's screams reached the high heaven's, as the needles went out of his skin. And using his telekinesis, he moved them to go into the bin, leaving Barry without needles in his skin, but Barry felt the pain all the same.

"Sorry Barry, I said it was going to hurt. But they are all out now, that's a plus, isn't it?"

Barry gave Matt a dry look, so he folded his arms.

Caitlin however, hung her head downwards, feeling ashamed.

"I'm so stupid. Jason Rush, the grad student who was helping Professor Stein with his Firestorm research, he said that the Army took all of Professor Stein's material when he disappeared. I should have known it was General Eiling."

"Hey Cait, this isn't your fault." Matt assured, rubbing her back, Matt smiling, especially when Caitlin fell against him. "No one could have known, I'm a freaking mind reader, and I didn't know. No one blames you, it's a thing, we'll just have to deal."

Caitlin turned towards him, her smile broadening.

"You always make me feel better."

"Hey, that's my job."

Matt smiled out, patting her back slowly.

Wells briefly looked between the two men, knowing what he would have to do now, since he needed Matt and Caitlin together, he just didn't know how he was going to be getting the young man captured, or Stein either, he needed to do this.

"He still thinks you hold the keys to the ultimate human weapon both of you."

Wells spoke up, and then Barry looked towards all of them, and knew that he would have to do something.

"Okay, let's just finish this. I gotta get to Stein's house. Eiling's gonna be after him too."

Barry slowly stood up, and went to leave, but Ronnie coughed into his hand.

"Stein's fine."

Cisco turned towards him, disbelieving.

"How do you know?"

Ronnie pointed behind them, showing that Martin was right there, coming into the room.

"He's right there."

Martin glanced between all of them, as they looked back at him.

"I don't think Mr Raymond and I are as distinctive as we had hoped."

"Please come this way, we'll get this checked out."

Caitlin led them away, into her labs and did some tests. The others followed, as Caitlin did her tests, Ronnie, and Stein on the beds. Matt looked on, and couldn't help but think that Caitlin truly was an amazing woman, taking everything in her stride. She even could continue onwards despite what she just heard, he knew she was a truly brave woman.

Once the tests were done, Ronnie and Stein looked at one another.

"I'm still inside Ronald."

"Balls deep..."

Matt released a chuckle, as did Cisco, and Barry. They looked like three naughty schoolboy's laughing at an inappropriate joke. Even Caitlin couldn't help the smile that was appearing on her face right away, it was too good.

Ronnie looked unamused with the blonde.

"This isn't funny."

Matt snorted, but tried to regain his composure.

"N-No, you're right, this isn't funny...but, what is it like to have an old man inside of you? Is it hard?"

"Pft!"

Barry did a spit take and fell against Cisco, as Cisco fell against Matt, and the three erupted in laughter. Even Wells chuckled slightly, and Caitlin held a mischievous smile on her face, Ronnie looking more and more annoyed.

"D-Don't, I'm having trouble breathing!"

Cisco hiccuped, trying to control the laughter that he was having right now.

Then, Caitlin giggled, Ronnie giving a dry look, so she looked back at the examinations.

"Beta, Alpha, Theta, Delta all your brain waves are perfectly in sync. The chances of that happening are next to impossible."

"Impossible's just another Thursday for us, remember Cait?"

Caitlin smiled, and bowed her head down in a small smile that entangled her lips.

"Yeah, but this is like some Twilight Zone level stuff, and I say that knowing full well that we have a guy locked up in our basement who can turn himself into poison gas."

Cisco carried on after Matt, Ronnie giving a disbelieving look.

"Wait, really?"

"Dude, that was, like, week three of Barry's run. Week seven for Matt."

Matt looked towards Caitlin and bowed his head.

"Cait...is this, because of myself trying to disconnect them, that they are together?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"No, they were linked together before you separated them, and before you ask, no, you're not apart of the little, link they have between them."

"Ooh thank God for that." He felt the eyes of the two on him, so he looked awkwardly towards them. "No offence. I like being me, and just me in my head. There was a time when everyone walked around in my head, that wasn't fun, though messing with people with telepathy is always fun. So I know what it is like to have people moving around up there in my head."

Ronnie tightened his eyes on the blonde, but Matt didn't care.

Martin on the other hand had a worry for his wife, and he expressed the concern.

"Look, if this Eiling is as dangerous as you say, then I need to warn Clarissa."

"I promise, I can get Clarissa out of the city in time, but we need you to stay here. Professor, I need you to trust us."

Martin looked between all of them, then consented with his neck.

"Very well."

Caitlin looked towards Ronnie, seeing that he wasn't himself right now. She hadn't had the chance to say something, but she knew that she was going to have to say it soon, and even if she loved Matt, she was concerned for Ronnie, that's just how kind and loving she really was.

She moved closer towards him.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just not the S.T.A.R Labs I knew."

"Ronnie, this isn't the world that you knew."

Ronnie looked towards Matt as he chatted with Cisco, and Barry about something, and took Caitlin's words to very much deep within his heart, he could feel it deep within him, something that he didn't want to feel at all.

"Tell me about it."

Ronnie's eyes continue to be on Matt's eyes.

Harrison moved closer towards Ronnie.

"Ronnie, it would be safer if you, and Dr Snow stay with someone tonight, just in case. Right now, you two are no match for the army."

"Then who should we stay with?"

"Matthew."

Caitlin instantly said, because she always felt safe with Matt.

Ronnie was less receptive to the idea, because he didn't know how Jean would take it.

"Cait..."

"Matthew is powerful, he lives with two other Metahuman's along with a genius in Hartley, even if I dislike him, we'd be safe Ronnie, with Matthew and the others."

Ronnie hummed to himself, and then nodded his head, he was going to have to face Jean eventually, hopefully her giving her love right back.

* * *

Somehow, Matt had ended up bringing Caitlin and Ronnie back to his place. Since it was too dangerous to let them go back to their own home, they had to stay there with Matt, and Frankie, and Hartley, and Jean, Bette had already gone back to Cisco's place for the night. Matt didn't know how this was going to work, but it was going to have to work, somehow.

Frankie didn't know what to think when she saw them together like that. She didn't want her father to be sad and right now, seeing the pair of them right there, it wasn't something that she honestly liked all that much.

But, they all ground their teeth, and got on with it the best that they could.

Matt and the others all had dinner together, and that was, awkward to say the least.

Caitlin sat between Matt, and Ronnie, and her leg rested on Matt's thigh, his own hand being over her own hand.

Hartley slowly ate some of his food that Matt cooked, casually looking between Jean and Ronnie, who both had different looks for one another.

"Jean, did you cook any of this?"

"No."

Jean's cold reply caused Matt to wince, so did Hartley.

"Well Matthew, this is a very lovely meal, you cooked for all of us."

Hartley brought up, mostly directing his words at Jean and Ronnie so they wouldn't bring negativity to the table, Matt's face curling upwards.

"Well...this is very awkward."

Matt spoke what everyone was feeling, he couldn't stop but think something like that.

"No kidding..."

Jean murmured under her breath, Frankie looking on with worry for the pair of them.

She could just tell that they wanted to say something to one another, even Matt didn't know what to say about this. He didn't even know if he wanted Jean and Ronnie together, but he couldn't control who she loved, or didn't love, and right now, he was having his eyes looking between the two of them, the tension thick within the air.

"So, Jean..."

"What?"

Jean said, her eyes on Ronnie.

"W-Well, you look nice."

"Oh, erm...thanks I suppose Womble."

Jean held a hint of playfulness.

"Did you just call me a Womble Quasi?"

Matt's eyes flickered and looked towards Ronnie.

"Did you just call my sister Quasi, as in Quasimodo?"

Ronnie chuckled awkwardly at the gaze Matt was giving right now.

"W-Well, she used to call me a Womble on speed, it was a joke between us..."

Frankie snickered, as did Hartley.

Matt rolled his eyes, not wanting to become involved with that, though he did hold back a laugh.

But the tension was still thick in the air.

"Dad...can I eat in my room?"

"I'll join you sweetheart."

"Don't leave me here with these people."

Frankie, Matt, and Hartley all stood up, and left the dining room with their respective foods.

Caitlin looked bewildered by what was going on, and why she was left behind.

"Jean, can we, talk about, things?"

"What's there to say exactly?"

Caitlin looked awkward between the two of them, sensing the same tension.

"Excuse me..."

Caitlin pulled her chair out, and left the pair of them to talk to one another.

Once they were gone, Jean and Ronnie looked at one another, not sure how to start the conversation with one another.

* * *

Inside of Frankie's bedroom, the four ate their meals together. They could hear the raised voices of the other two in the dining room, talking it out, talking about different things and such like that. Matt didn't even want to become involved with that either. Caitlin sat next to Matt, her hand still on his thigh, rubbing his leg slowly.

"S-So, Jean and Ronnie, are they having a couples spat?"

"Well, don't you have to be a couple, to spat about it?"

Hartley addressed, Caitlin shrugging.

"Either way, I hope they don't plan to do that all night..."

"We weren't much better though, were we?"

Matt added, Caitlin nodding in agreement.

"About that, I tried telling Ronnie in Jitter's, but then the army came, and then things went down...so, after they've stopped, arguing, I'm planning to talk about it, you know what I mean?"

Slowly nodding his head, Matt cupped her hand on his thigh.

"I know it must be tough."

"Not as tough as nearly dying." She slowly giggled, laying her hand on his shoulder. "I love you."

She murmured out, Matt smiling and leaned his head on her own head.

"Me too, love you."

Matt smiled out softly, holding onto her hand tightly.

* * *

Later on, after the yelling and such stopped, Caitlin walked out of the room, and went towards the living room, knowing that she would have to say something now, she had to. She needed to release the part that was inside of her chest, and since Ronnie knew that Matt, and she had kissed, she thought that this would be rather easy.

Though a part of her didn't want to hurt Ronnie, she couldn't continue living a lie either.

She was in love with Matt, and still was trying to make it up to him, in many different ways.

"Ronnie." She called, seeing that he was sat on the couch. "How...are you?"

"Besides the fact that Jean wont speak to me? Peachy." Ronnie sighed out, Caitlin sitting down. "You know. I don't even blame her for not speaking to me, I'd not speak to me if I was her." His eyes went towards Caitlin and smiled softly. "Well, I guess this is it huh."

Caitlin knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, this is it. Ronnie you see, I didn't want to hurt you. I never thought that I would fall in love with Matthew...then again, I never thought people that could run at the speed of sound could exist, or people that could fly without planes and such. But, that's the world we live in, and Ronnie...Matthew's not a bad guy, and neither are you. Different circumstances, we could have, but when I thought you were dead, I moved on with Matthew, and when you came back, I was conflicted...but, my heart belongs to Matthew, I'm so sorry..." Caitlin went into the side draw, and gave the engagement ring she kept back to him, seeing Ronnie's face falling. "I'm really sorry Ronnie, I never wanted this to happen to you, I didn't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I wanted, but we can't live a lie anymore..."

"Does he make you happy?"

Caitlin's face lifted up, nodding her head.

"He does, immensely, I love him and he loves me. I'm sorry Ronnie..."

"You don't have to apologize." Ronnie cut her off. "I knew from the first kiss we had...I wanted to deny it, but too many things had changed, we have changed. I've changed too, and he's not a bad guy, heck he saved my life a few times, and thanks to him, I got to meet Jean...she's so great, I really have taken her for granted, and now I don't think she is going to be with me anymore...I want to make it right to her, somehow, I want to...and Cait?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being honest with me."

Caitlin laid a hand over his hand, smiling softly.

"Not a problem. Thank you Ronnie, for everything you did for me as well."

"Yeah, no worries."

The pair smiled at one another, and though the conversation was brief, they both came to an understanding that they both needed right now.

* * *

Matt went into his room, after leaving Frankie's own.

So he left for his own room.

Getting there, he removed his shirt, tossing it to the side, and looked out of the window. Briefly, from his mouth, a small bit of fire came out, so Matt waved his hand in front of his mouth, sighing at the sight.

"Great, another dose of reminder of the thing that almost burned me out."

Referring to the nuclear flames, it was almost more terrible than anything else.

Matt folded his arms across his chest, starring at the nights sky from his bedroom.

But as he was, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

Matt couldn't be bothered with anyone right now, though if it was Jean, or Hartley, or Frankie, then he would have to deal, he just couldn't be bothered sensing who it was honestly.

[It's Caitlin, can I come in?]

Matt gently smiled, and nodded his head.

He went towards the door, and opened said door. He looked into her eyes, and she did the same. Soon after, she moved closer, hugging onto his form.

"I told him."

"How did he take it?"

Caitlin moved closer, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Very well, actually. We both knew that it wasn't us anymore. We love each other, but we're not in love with each other anymore, we're both so different now, and want different things, ironically to do with the same family, what are the odds, right?" Caitlin's hand slid down his back, resting just above his butt. "Besides, I fell for a cute blonde guy."

"Oh, who is it then?"

The pair gave a chuckle, as she fell against his chest, taking in the flesh for herself, since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I know I still have some making up to do, but I don't, really have anywhere to sleep tonight, and since Ronnie's on the couch..." Caitlin looked towards the bed she longed for. "Maybe we could share a bed together? I-I mean, if you don't mind that is. I don't want to push anything..."

Matt slowly bent down (since he was taller than her) and nuzzled her face, Caitlin's face brightening up.

"Of course we can stay together. Do you, want to get into bed?"

"I've been dying to hear you say that."

Immediately, Caitlin shut the door behind them, and slowly took off her clothes. Matt watched with keen eyes, seeing her push him towards the bed. Surprised by her forwardness, he allowed her to take off her top, and jeans as well, revealing her bra, and panties, Matt's eyes rapidly blinking, and looked at the injury that should, but was gone.

"It's weird, how it was healed."

Matt noted, running his fingers across the place the wound and stitches should have been.

"I know, you must have some ability to heal or share energy or something. Either way, it was really sweet, healing me."

"I'd do it anytime."

Matt breathed out, Caitlin's body slowly pushing him down onto the bed. She got on top of him, and brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned down. She went to kiss him, but paused when she realized what she could be doing, and what he might not want yet, but she still wanted to, but she wasn't going to force the issue.

"Matthew..."

"Are you going to stop?"

Sensing the tone, she smiled, shaking her head, and brushed his lips with her own, again and again...

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Wells, and Martin sat in the cortex together. Wells looked on at Martin, and knew what he had to do, if he was going to fix whatever this was supposed to be, he knew that he would have to do it somehow.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Both men clinked their champagne glasses together, and drunk some of it. Martin placed it to his lips, and felt the bubbly stuff working, he felt surprised at the taste of it, while Wells looked on, his eyes narrowed gently.

"Delicious. This is quite an impressive facility."

Wells didn't like speaking about this, especially with Stein right now.

"Well, it was. Now it's just a shell, I'm afraid."

"Must have been devastating, seeing your life's work fall to pieces before your eyes."

Wells felt some anger building deep within him at the words he used.

"It was and yet, it was the exact same moment your life's work came to fruition."

"My life's work? If living the last 14 months as a conjoined Metahuman has taught me anything, it's that my life's work should have been being the best husband I could to my wife."

As he said that, Martin placed a hand to his head, and felt dizzy.

"Are you all right, Martin?"

"I apologize, it's just I feel a little light-headed."

As he said it, Martin looked a little more pale, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah."

He groaned out, feeling the more weirdness coming over him. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

"Yeah, I'm I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy for a second."

Wells looked on as Martin stood to go to the door.

But, as he walked, something took over him, and he fell down to the ground. As he did, Wells rolled closer to the man, and peered down at the fallen man, lowering his head at the sight of the man.

" _Sorry Martin, but this is what I have to do, for Mr Stone and Dr Snow, so my future is secure._ " Wells thought to himself, as Eiling came into the room, right around the corner with some guards with him. "You want the secret to Firestorm. He has it."

Eiling's lips turned upwards into a disgusting smile.

"See, Harrison? We do work well together."

Wells didn't say anything, watching the men drag Stein out of there. But as soon as they left, Wells smirked to himself.

"Bon voyage, Martin Stein. This, is a necessary evil, for my future plans."

In his own way, he thought that this would truly help, and folded his arms.

* * *

Later on, Wells had called the others to the labs, and this time, barring Iris, everyone showed up, and looked at Wells, and the others in the room. Matt didn't have a choice but to bring Frankie, he couldn't leave her at home right now.

"He didn't hurt you?"

Wells shook his head strongly.

"Barry, I told you only my pride is hurt. Unfortunately, I'm not in the position to take on armed soldiers."

Matt looked on, as Cisco and Hartley came together.

"Where do you think Eiling took Professor Stein?"

"I imagine some off-the-books military research facility."

Hartley explained as Bette didn't like hearing about the mans name, it was bringing it all back again, something that they didn't want to do, something they couldn't do, Matt didn't like anything about this either, and could sense the uneasiness of Bette.

"Bette, are you alright?"

Bette slowly moved her head up and down.

"I have to like it, don't I?"

"No, you don't have to like anything. When we go to meet Eiling, you can stay here, if you like? We'll deal with it, don't worry so much about it."

Bette shook her head, and made a determined face, as Cisco looked on, worried for the redheaded girl.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me Matt, I can handle this now, you know me. Military training and all. But, after this, I'll be going back to my parents, need to sort something's out back there. Sorry I haven't been here more for you."

Matt gently shook his own head.

"It alright, don't worry about it Bette, I can handle it now. I've got Frankie, Caitlin and Jean...maybe, I don't know just yet. It seems like things are getting complicated, and such, we'll have to deal with it somehow, and we'll do it soon."

Jean had heard some of the conversation, and felt sorry that it seemed like she was blowing him off, when her attention was focused on Ronnie, especially after the year they have had going on, together, it seemed wrong in her eyes.

"We have to get him back."

Jean spoke for the rest of them, Wells giving a worried look.

"Eiling has already demonstrated he has the weaponry to disable The Flash, or worse. He has already seen Psyche in action as well, he might have something that can also disable him as well, and they are our main heavy hitters, we can't have them done in by."

"Well, we can't let him turn Stein into a weapon."

"How do we find him?"

Matt snickered at Frankie's words, and turned to Ronnie.

"I have a way."

At first, most didn't know what he was talking about, but Caitlin clicked on first, and turned to Ronnie, then Cisco, and Hartley came to the conclusion with Wells and Jean doing the same thing. Bette nodded her head, as did Frankie, and finally Barry doing the same thing.

Ronnie looked nervously between the group, looking even more nervous than he was beforehand.

"What?"

Caitlin pointed towards her lab, so Ronnie walked on, once being clued into what was going on. Caitlin set up some tests for him, and once they were done, her brows creased together, examining the results.

"No abnormal brain activity. All vitals steady."

"You really think Ronnie can somehow feel where they're keeping Stein?"

"Ronnie got dizzy when the soldiers grabbed Stein, and Stein developed Ronnie's obsession with pizza."

Cisco explained as Hartley peered at Matt, having an idea working in his head. And Matt could see that he had something going on, and Matt didn't like it at all, the way that Hartley was thinking of right now.

"I don't feel anything right now."

"Just keep trying."

Jean pleaded, as Matt moved closer to Hartley.

"Whatever this is, it doesn't have an on and off switch."

"It's possible it's just some kind of residual connection. A temporary link to your time together."

Wells gave his honest opinion, something that Matt really didn't care about, and shook his head.

"No, it's getting stronger."

"How do you know?"

Bette wondered aloud as Frankie peered at the young man.

"Because I can feel it, I can feel the psychic link between them. It's kinda like a line. Though I can't see where Martin's is, I can feel it, deep within myself. Perhaps it is because I am a psychic or something? But, whatever it is, I can feel it."

Caitlin didn't like the sound of that, she never knew where his powers were going to go.

Matt then turned to Hartley.

"Alright Hartley, what's on your mind."

"Astute, as always." Hartley surmised. "Yes, Matthew. You're a psychic."

"Really? You don't say."

Hartley tightened his eyes on the blonde.

"Funny. What I am saying is, Ronnie, and Martin, have a psychic connection between them, and Matthew, you might be able to tap into that, and I don't like it either, but maybe you can tap into that, and see through the eyes of Stein. Like, when you mapped out that building with your psychic powers, perhaps you can tap into the link of psychic energy, and then travel down it, so you can see what Stein is seeing."

"N-No." Caitlin argued. "No, Matthew. You can't. We don't know what we're going to be able to do. What if you become trapped in this, psychic link?"

"Well, what if Stein dies? Would that kill Ronnie too? They're linked together, and we don't have time to do this, we have to get there somehow. And right now, is the only thing we can do, this is what we have to do. Caitlin, I'm not happy about doing this either, but I have to do this if I can."

Caitlin didn't want to accept it, she didn't want Matt to go through something like this.

But, he pushed past her as the others looked on. No one stopped him, so he took off his necklace, and before he could place his hand on Ronnie, he heard some peoples thoughts.

He looked towards Cisco who's eyes were going between Jean and Bette.

"Ew, Cisco, remember, mind reading right now. I can hear that."

Cisco's eyes lowered.

"W-Wait, when I thought that, I didn't think!"

"What's he thinking?"

Bette demanded, so Matt chuckled.

"I hope you like girls Bette, and nurses outfits." Cisco placed a hand over his mouth, as Bette's eyes went towards him. "By the way Cisco, I agree with you about the cutest Pokemon."

Cisco chuckled awkward.

"I-I don't even know why I'm thinking about Pokemon right now."

"What's Pokemon?" At Caitlin's question, both Matt's, and Cisco's even Barry's eyes went on her. She gasped at all the eyes, turning away. "Forget I asked."

Matt did just that, and placed his hand on Ronnie's head. Ronnie naturally went to pull away, but Matt held his arm so he couldn't move.

"W-What are you doing?"

"It always helps me use my telepathic powers when I'm touching the person, especially their head. So, stay still, and let me concentrate, alright? Don't speak, keep quiet, and allow me to do this now, so be quiet, kay?"

Ronnie didn't argued this time, he couldn't, and just stayed silent as Matt did what he was supposed to do.

He concentrated and concentrated.

The others looked on, surprised, and unsure of what was going on.

As it happened, Barry got called away, when a new threat came to the city. Though he didn't want to go, he had to go, and Cisco was his tech support, and even though they wanted to help out the others, they couldn't ignore the threats of the city, and were going to get there, wherever there is, as soon as possible.

As Matt concentrated, he then suddenly flew his eyes open, glowing bright blue, and he felt himself leaving his body.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he was leaving his body.

* * *

And then the next moment, he opened his eyes...and he was in a cellar of some kind. He looked around the best that he could, but he knew that he wasn't in his own body anymore.

" _Hello…?_ "

Matt called, and then he heard a verbal response.

"Who is that?"

Matt recognized the voice to be Stein's voice.

" _Professor Stein, it's not going to be easy to explain, but I think that I am in your head right now, it's me, Matt. I'm with Ronnie back at the lab, and I need to know where you are. Can you verbally tell me, or show me where you are with your eyes if you can't speak openly?_ "

Martin's eyes narrowed, and looked around the place he was in.

he couldn't find anything that could lead him to where he was supposed to be going…

Then he saw it right in front of him, where he was.

Matt looked through the eyes of Stein, and could see where he was.

* * *

"Aaah!"

The next moment, Matt was pulled out of the mental link, and gripped his chest, falling down to the floor.

"Bro, are you alright?"

Jean expressed her concerns, and held him on the floor.

Matt looked around at the concerned faces, but shook his head, and stood up with the help of Jean.

"Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry about me Jean...but, I found out where Stein is. He's at Facility 27."

Hartley went to a nearby monitor and searched for said facility, which he found, then his eyes creased together.

"Facility 27, about 300 miles away. It was shut down in 1961."

"Then, I'll go and rescue Stein. Hartley support me from here, tell me things that I need to know, and such, okay?"

Hartley inclined his head, though he didn't like it.

"Then I'll be off."

"Matthew, you can't go on your own, to an army base. It's too dangerous."

Caitlin warned, wanting him to be safe.

"Yeah, it's dangerous, but I'm a hero too. You have to believe in me, Caitlin. I've got to save Stein."

"What if you got shot? You're not invincible."

"No, I'm aware I'm not. But I'm not going to let Ronnie die either. You know, I'm always going to be the guy that gets into danger. Remember what happened with Mist? What happened to separate Ronnie, and Stein? I'm always going to be the man that does these things. Because, if I don't, someone else, wont do it. I have to do this Cait..."

Caitlin didn't want to see Matt go into danger, she couldn't take it, she couldn't have him die like this, she couldn't handle it.

"He's not going to be alone either." Bette weighed in. "I'll be right with him, fighting right beside him. I'm not chopped liver, you know? I can fight as well, I'll go with him, and fight whatever needs fighting. Besides, Eiling, I really hate that guy, I have to pay him back for what he's done to everyone."

Bette stood beside Matt, as Jean moved closer.

"It's a family affair, I suppose. I'll go with you bro, no arguments. I'll have to fight this time too. You've protected me for far too long." She moved closer to Frankie, placing hands on her shoulders. "We should also go with Frankie as well."

"Frankie? Are you high or something Jean?"

"No, I'm not high, and Frankie is strong bro. You have to let her be that strong girl. She proved herself fighting the thugs, didn't she?"

"The thugs, and an army are completely different things. I'm not even wanting you to go. I don't want to lose my sister so soon after I just got her back! And I can't place my daughter in danger! Don't you see that Jean?! I don't have anyone else in my world now, and I'm not placing either of my last family members in danger! Bette, and I will deal with this, stay here."

Jean shook her head, moving closer, with Frankie.

"We can do this, and we're not going to die either. Don't worry bro, we've got your back now."

Matt wasn't sure, but he couldn't fight these two. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do this alone, but he didn't want to put his newly found daughter, or Jean in danger either. But these women, truly he couldn't fight them sometimes.

He bent down to Frankie, and held her hand.

"Stay close to me at all times, got it? Don't leave my sight, and don't put yourself in danger, alright? The first sign of trouble, and you high-tail it out of there, understand Frankie? You're not going to be put into danger for, this, okay?"

"Dad...I'll do my best, okay?"

"Yeah, I know you will."

"Let's got then."

Matt, Bette, Jean, and Frankie walked towards the door as Matt put his necklace back on to block the telepathy, but just as they made it to the doorway, Ronnie stood up.

"I'm coming with you."

Matt turned towards him, and shook his head.

"No, you're not. You can't. You stay here. You're not Firestorm anymore, you don't have any powers, you'll be in danger."

"I'm connected to Stein. I have to go. Even without powers-"

"Did you ever think that if you get near Stein again, you'll connect with him again? I can literally feel your connection growing by the second. You'll merge back together, and you'll be away from Jean, is that what you want?"

"You know, Cait was right about one thing. The world is different now." His eyes briefly went towards Caitlin who looked away, she didn't want to see Matt go into a fight right now. "And I thought that we could have a normal life, Cait and I, but...maybe I haven't been thinking right, and just assumed everything would be normal again, I didn't even consider that Cait could love someone else, but she does, and I also found..." His eyes went towards Jean who showed a sad face. "...I didn't think that I could ever hurt someone I care for so much either."

"Ronnie...this is hardly the time to talk about this."

Jean murmured out, he nodded and looked towards Matt.

"That's why, I need to go, we both have to survive this, and then...you'll get back to Cait, and your sister."

"For Caitlin and my sister, I'd do anything..." Matt hummed to himself, then sighed. "Fine, come on Ronnie, lets get going."

Caitlin looked on between the all that were going to leave, yet she couldn't even speak.

Hartley let out a sigh, as he moved closer.

"The quantum splicer. This should be able to keep you separate, it is like what Matthew did with Miss Stone's help. Maybe it could be of use to keep you...who you are. But I swear to God, that if Matthew gets hurt because of you, and your old man, I'll use my new found powers on you."

Hartley handed over the Quantum Splicer.

"Thanks…I think. You're still very strange Hartley."

"Hmph, and you're still very annoying too."

Matt shook his head, and walked towards the door.

"Okay, let's go."

Matt and the others walked out of the room, as Caitlin looked on. She didn't know who she should say goodbye to, if anyone at all. She felt a sense of worry overcoming her, she felt like she was going to have her heart broken like this.

"Wait." Caitlin moved closer, and grabbed both Matt's hand, and Ronnie's hand. "Come back. All of you." Her eyes went towards Matt, who smiled. "Be careful."

"We will. Don't worry, Ronnie's gonna come back."

"Are you?"

Matt paused, and didn't know how to answer that question.

"I'll always come flying back to you. Didn't I say before, I'd always be there, even when you need saving?"

"You did..." Caitlin moved closer, and kissed Matt on the lips, who returned it, Jean surprised, but happy, and so was Ronnie. "Love you, be careful."

"I love you too, we'll be back soon enough."

Matt spoke finally, and then they all left together.

* * *

Matt, and the others made it to the base, and were outside. Looking on, they could see helicopters, and other things around as well. Matt flew down carrying Ronnie, and Bette with his powers, using a dome to contain the two as he flew. Frankie used a piece of metal to fly, and Jean propelled herself through the air with the winds.

"Oh. This place definitely doesn't look too shady."

Bette grinned from ear to ear to hide the nervousness inside.

Matt let the dome down and walked forward.

"Come on, lets get inside."

"Stein's inside." Ronnie explained, as he walked near Matt. "I can feel our connection growing stronger, like he's pulling me."

"That sounds weird, not gonna lie."

Frankie held onto Matt's hand as they walked forward together.

[It's as I feared the Firestorm matrix is building toward a proximity re-emergence. Like all matter, it yearns to be whole. If you do merge we might not be able to separate you again.]

Wells warned through the earpiece, as Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry Ronnie, if you can't separate, Jean and I will do our vodoo that we do so well, and separate you again, wont we Jean?"

"Hehe, he's right Ronnie, we'll separate you again if it happens. Don't worry, we've already done the consequences, it isn't like Matt can be changed into nuclear man again, right? He's already got the powers inside of him now, he can't have it again."

Ronnie wasn't sure why these two seemed to be so willing to do this, but they were, and Matt couldn't understand it either. Especially Matt. He could understand Jean to an extent, but Matt, seemed to be so okay with helping him, especially with everything going on with Caitlin.

"O-Okay..."

He couldn't deny that Jean could be scary when she wanted to be.

They walked forward towards the place that they needed to go. Making it to the wall, Matt saw security cameras, so he contacted Hartley.

"Hartley, security cameras. Don't have my tablet with me."

[I've already done what you need me to, just watch out for peoples eyes.]

"Thanks Hartley." Matt's eyes went towards Jean. "Jean, we're up."

She nodded and took Matt's hand as the others, including Ronnie placed their hands on Matt's back. Using his psionic powers, he pushed Jean's powers inwards, and made her intangible again, and then Matt spread it to the others.

Once achieving that, Matt and the others walked through the walls, and saw some people nearby, so they rushed behind a wall so they wouldn't be seen either. Matt turned towards Ronnie, and then spoke slowly.

"So...can you feel Stein?"

Ronnie nodded.

"He's close by."

"Can you tell us where?"

Bette this time asked, so Ronnie pointed towards the left.

"He's that way. I can sense him."

"Then Jean, we're gonna run, and go through that door, okay? We'll have to be quick."

"Got it."

Nodding at her elder brother, clutching Matt's hand tightly.

Bette looked from behind the wall, and saw that some of the men weren't looking.

"Let's go."

Getting the order from Bette, they rushed as fast as they could towards the door that Ronnie said Martin was. They saw the spotlight following their direction, but Matt was thankful that none of them could find them.

They all rushed for the wall, and phased through it thanks to Jean's powers.

Getting inside, they all let out a relieved breath.

"Now what?"

Frankie begged for an answer.

"We just have to keep going, come on Ronnie, tell us where he is."

Ronnie nodded, concentrating on the bond between him and Stein.

"Right, I can feel him this way, come on."

Ronnie went to move forward but Matt held his shoulder.

"Better for one of us to go forward, just in case."

"R-Right."

Ronnie understood, Matt and the others were strong Metahuman's, and they couldn't afford to have Ronnie hurt.

Matt went forward first, then Jean, and Ronnie, Frankie, and finally Bette brought up the rear.

They were thankful Hartley took out the cameras, or they would have had to worry about it all.

They slipped in and out of corridors, mindful to keep out of the sight of others.

Matt could tell by the way Ronnie was acting, that they were getting closer, and closer, not that Matt minded of course, he still needed to do this regardless of what was going to happen, he knew that this was going to be dangerous, and all he hoped for was the fact that he could fight this off now.

However, as they neared a stairwell, Ronnie paused his body, looking on with real fear.

"Eiling has a gun to Stein's head. He's about to pull the trigger!"

Ronnie warned as they neared the place, so they rushed down the stairs, and saw what Ronnie had said.

"Noooooo!"

Matt released a loud roar and then the next second, flames came out of his mouth in a stream. The men in the room, barring Stein, who Matt protected by moving his head, were knocked down by the flames, and gripped their heads as if their very minds were on fire because of the attack, and Matt felt a drain on his powers doing that, but not enough for him to not continue.

Matt didn't mean to do that, but he wasn't going to look a gifthorse in the mouth either.

"Oooh, that's hot."

Jean commented with a sheepish grin.

"I've got him!"

Frankie broke the metal that contained his wrists, and Jean moved forward, taking his hand.

"We have to go Professor."

"Yes Miss Stone, it does appear that we do have to go. Oh, it is lovely to see you again."

Jean offered a kind smile towards the older man, bringing him to the stairs.

"No point hiding now!"

Bette grabbed a marble from her pocket, activated her power, and threw it at the men down below. Matt and the others rushed out of the way, the marble exploding, and knocked them back once again, protecting them from harm.

"Whoa I never thought I'd be happy to see you."

Martin spoke as they ran through the corridors, Ronnie showing a halfway smile.

"Yeah, likewise."

"Come on, lets get out of here!"

Matt yelled as loud as he could, rushing away from the area.

They made it to the exit without much problems, and saw a metal door. Frankie immediately put her hand out, and ripped the metal off the door, seeing that there was some enemies in front of them, so she launched the door towards them, knocking them away from them right now.

They rushed outside of the facility, and...were stunned.

It truly was like an army was before them. Guns, helicopters, and tanks, along with people in van like cars, all of them were looking right at them, all of them wanting to shoot them, and Matt worried for Frankie, keeping her closer than usual.

"Ooh crap…"

Jean cried out, as Matt stepped forward.

"Don't worry Jean, I've got this."

Matt put his hand out, as did Frankie. Together, they used their powers and moved the guns out of the men's hands, either shooting them out like Matt did, or Frankie doing something similar with her magnetic powers. They were stunned by what was going on, and couldn't imagine that they could actually lose their weapons like that.

"Men! Fire!"

Matt looked behind them, and saw Eiling. Matt went to attack him, but from up above, the bullets rained down from the choppers, shooting at all of them. Matt placed his hands outwards, making a barrier to protect all of them from the gun bullets.

"Don't forget everyone, I can't keep this barrier up forever, especially from gunfire! It will break down my barrier!"

Matt reminded, seeing how the bullets already were slowly wearing down the barrier.

Eiling rushed towards a tank, and got inside, as Jean looked upwards.

"Don't worry bro, I've got this."

Jean clapped her hands together, and moved her hands around, affecting the molecules of the winds, gathering them around her. She formed the winds into a fine blade, and then thrusted her hands forward, shooting it off like a high powered stream, hitting the chopper with the power she gave it, cutting through it, and it exploded, causing the other choppers to stop firing.

Matt dropped the barrier, and put his hands together. Telekinetic energy gathered, and people advanced closer towards him, so he released a burst of his energy, which scattered throughout the area, knocking people down.

At that time, Barry came rushing into the area, knocking dome some of the guards with his fists, some of the things Matt had taught him as well which made Matt feel proud of him, and stood beside Matt.

"Hey, made it in time."

"In a flash."

Matt joked as Frankie used her powers on some nearby tanks, lifting one up into the air, showing her strength, and launched it away, Ronnie being shocked at the little girls powers, but then he saw Bette move closer to some guards.

"Haaah!"

Using some manoeuvrers, she took down some of the guards around, and then she took out a marble, launching it forward once touching it, making it explode. The people scattered from the explosion.

"Try this!"

Jean rushed forward towards a tank, and placed her hand on it. As soon as she did, her powers activated, making it as light as a feather, and launched it into the sky, where Matt grabbed it with his telekinesis, launching it away from the area, working together quite well as a team.

"Damn, that was cool."

Barry smiled out, seeing the pair of siblings working together quite well.

At that time though, one of the tanks released a missile towards the group, so Barry rushed forward.

"I've got this one!"

He grabbed it, and was fully willing to throw it back, but before he could, it exploded, and a white liquid came out, attaching itself to Barry.

"Flash!"

Matt rushed over to him as more missiles were fired.

Using his telekinesis, Matt took control over two of them, launching them away from him with a blast of his energy. But, one Matt didn't see came for him, and exploded right in front of him, knocking him down to the ground with the same chemical that Barry had been hit with, knocking him down to the ground.

"Owww! This burns like a bitch!"

Matt growled out, as Eiling came out of the tank, showing a dirty smirk on his face.

"Bro!"

Jean moved forward, but he turned his eyes towards her.

"Get Ronnie, and Stein out of here, and protect my daughter too!"

Jean was reluctant to do it, she couldn't leave her brother.

Bette though grabbed Ronnie and Stein.

"I've got them!"

Using what they could, they rushed out of the area. A group of cars went to block their path, but Frankie used her metal powers to pulse them away from them, moving them out of the way, and then men blocked the way.

"Don't think so!"

Jean jumped into the air, using the winds around her to fly. Putting out her hands, she manipulated the winds, sending out a burst of wind power towards the men, blowing them off their feet, allowing Bette, and the others some time to escape, Frankie also assisting with knocking down soldiers with her powers, throwing metal objects at them.

[Barry, Matt, I'm picking up some serious pH numbers on your suits.]

Cisco warned down the line, Matt and Barry looking on as Jean, and Frankie used their powers to take down some of the men, taking care of the men with their powers, they were quite effective with one another.

"They hit us with some kind of chemical."

[It's a weaponized phosphorous. Water or foam won't extinguish it.]

Hartley this time spoke down the line, Matt could hear the worry in his voice.

[But you can't burn in a vacuum, so you need to create one. Run, Barry. Run!]

"That's great for Flash, but I can't move that fast to make a freaking vacuum and Jean's busy defending Frankie! Hartley you genius, help me right now!"

Matt complained as Barry took to his feet, and rushed around in a circle. Matt could only watch as Barry created a vacuum around himself.

[Matthew, listen to me. You can do this. Remember when you stopped the fire burning in that building that time?]

"Yes. I remember!"

[Then do that, to yourself. You just have to kick it up a notch. Create a barrier around your body, an airtight barrier that wont even let a single air molecule to touch you, that way you wont burn, and it wont burn as well. Do it Matthew.]

"Right, got it!"

Matt put his hands forward, and created a layer of psionic energy around his body. It was skintight just like Hartley said, though he couldn't really breathe. But, he did it, he had to do it, and he looked down at the body he had, the chemical, was stopping from burning, as was Barry's, though Matt's seemed to be going down faster than Barry's, perhaps because Barry had to run around and create it, while Matt's acted quicker, wrapping around him and removing everything that could make it burn.

In the meantime, Bette, and Ronnie along with Stein continued moving forward through the woods nearby. But, that stopped when another group of soldier's appeared in front of them within a few paces.

Bette growled, and pushed Ronnie with Stein away.

"I've got this, just go and get away."

Bette picked up a branch nearby, launching it towards the car coming towards them. The car hit the tree branch, exploding at the same time as the impact went down, causing the men to jump out of it, and saved them.

Ronnie and Stein looked on between everyone fighting.

Seeing everyone doing what they were doing, they needed to do something as well, Ronnie could even see a teenager doing it as well, so he would have to do something, something that he couldn't bare to see, people being hurt for him.

"We need to merge again."

Caitlin didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything right now, she was too busy worrying about Matt than that.

[Listen to me. The last time you two combined, you both fought it. This time, don't. Accept the change, accept the balance. Accept each other.]

Wells spoke through the line, as Ronnie saw Bette taking down guards, Jean having come to lend her a hand along with Frankie, all three of the women showing exactly why they were powerful in their own right.

Stein turned towards Ronnie, and held out his hand.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friend."

"Cait whatever happens, just remember..." Ronnie paused, as his eyes briefly went towards the now nearly no burning Matt, and he smiled. "Just remember, to be happy, whatever happens to me. With...Matt, and take care of Jean for me."

[Ronnie…]

"I know, Cait. I know."

Ronnie looked at Stein and at himself. His eyes then went towards the others again, seeing how they were fighting for them again and it made him want to do this even more. So, he put the Quantum Splicer on his chest, and readied himself.

He moved his hand and Stein did too.

They touched hands, and their powers swirled together, the flames swirled with one another and they came together. The pair came together, and Ronnie's hands lit on fire, the pair finally having merged, finally accepting what they were, and who they were.

" _Can you hear me, Ronald?_ "

"Professor?"

Ronnie spoke up, from the man inside of his head as he moved forward.

" _It appears we merged properly on this attempt. Wells was right about balance and accepting._ "

Ronnie continued moving forward as he listened to Stein. But then, Stein announced " _Behind you!_ " causing Ronnie to turn around to see a car with people coming towards him. The men drove closer, so Ronnie thrusted his hand forward, releasing a blast of flames towards it, making it explode.

Ronnie had to smile, and Jean, looking on, smiled as well to see them finally accepting one another.

" _Ronald, there's more of them._ "

Stein warned, so Ronnie took to the air, seeing the men.

He flew towards them, blasting them with the flames, and landed on the ground, scattering them all the way around.

Ronnie saw Eiling stood there, looking threatening, and angry. Ronnie knew this was a chance, so he moved forward, and Jean caught sight of him, moving closer towards him as well, using her powers to rid herself of what happened before. Matt reuinted with Frankie, and took care of some of the enemies, and beat them back together.

"Eiling, this ends now."

Ronnie threatened, his hands lighting up with flames.

"Yes, it does. For both of you."

Eiling tossed something into the air. Both Jean, and Ronnie moved back, but it exploded in the air, and released a blue weird energy. It hit Ronnie, and Jean, and they both felt odd about all of this.

She groaned, as she looked towards Eiling, seeing that he had pulled out a gun.

Jean went to move the gun with her powers, using his winds...but, it didn't work.

She looked at her hand, and tried to even make some winds, but it didn't work.

"An ion grenade." Eiling spoke up to the downed Ronnie. "Just bombarded your cellular structure with enough ions to destabilize your matrix, and it seems to have done a treat to the young woman over there as well, that's quite interesting." He explained, holding the gun towards the mans body, Ronnie frozen. "Mr Raymond, Professor Stein, you're both fine Americans. Your country thanks you for your sacrifice."

He cocked the gun and went to pull the trigger.

Ronnie wasn't going to survive if this happened, and had even closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Barry was still running, he hadn't gotten off the chemical yet.

So Jean chose to run as fast as he could, knowing she wouldn't make it to the man in time.

"No! Don't please!"

Jean got in front of Ronnie, defending her with his body. Eiling looked on, interested.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Be...Because I really care about him! Please don't hurt him anymore! Haven't you done enough already!? Please, leave him alone!"

Ronnie got off the ground, and pushed Jean behind him, Matt having caught that sight.

"Jean, don't be foolish, you think I want you to get shot!?"

"What's the alternative?!"

"I protect you!"

Ronnie yelled back at her, making her gasp, and he held his arms out in front of her, so he could defend her, and Eiling didn't care, so he pulled the gun anyway.

BANG!

A single gunshot was fired…

Ronnie found it strange that he didn't feel any pain.

He didn't even feel a slight difference, so he opened his eyes, hoping that maybe someone stopped him…

But he was wrong.

Just as the bullet was going to embed itself into Ronnie, it was stopped, right in front of him. The bullet held in the air, as Matt smiled softly.

"Got ya."

Eiling looked towards Matt, then felt a blast of energy slam against his body, knocking him away from the pair. He moved closer, and grabbed the bullet out of the air, smiling at the pair.

"Ooh bro, thank God..."

"Thanks for the save man."

Matt smiled, nodding his head.

"We need to go now."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go."

Ronnie used his powers to take to the air, Jean did the same thing, and finally Matt along with Frankie, and Bette took off, Barry following from the ground.

However. before Matt could fully go, he heard from Eiling's mind " _I'll kill all of them, starting with that damn energy guy._ " making his eyes briefly turn red, but then shifted back to blue.

* * *

Arriving back at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin immediately went towards Matt, and hugged onto his form, he did the same thing, and held onto her.

"Are you okay Matthew?"

Matt nodded his head, as Frankie joined them, and they had a family hug together. Then Hartley slipped into the hug, so the four had a four way hug between them all.

Bette moved closer to Cisco, who smiled happily.

"You're alright? You're not hurt, right?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Cisco inched closer, and then hugged her. She was surprised, but she enjoyed it all the same, hugging him back tightly. Barry looked on at the couples, and loved that they had found one another, now he wished he and Iris would get together. Even then, for now, he could be happy for them, and finally, there was Jean and Ronnie.

"Ronnie, what were you doing back there?"

"Saving your life...?"

"No, you were going suicidal back there, you almost got shot, if it wasn't for bro, you would have died. What were you thinking?"

Ronnie pulled closer, Matt grimacing, he wasn't sure he could see Ronnie and Jean together.

"I was thinking that you and I could work through the problems we had..."

"That you caused..."

Ronnie's smile spread across his face at the pouty look on her face.

"Yeah, I caused them, I'm not going to defend my actions. All I ask, is that you allow me to try and work together with you, and we could...maybe come together-"

"There's no 'coming together' under my roof, by the way."

Matt added, Caitlin biting her bottom lip, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Aaah, bro, don't be a prude...it's not like it would be the first time..."

Matt's eyes focused on the young blonde woman.

"Jean Stone, who the hell was it that took your innocence?"

Jean winced as did the others, looking to the side.

"...No one, I'm still a virgin. I'm a good girl."

Even Frankie knew that was a lie, but Matt wanted to believe that was true, he knew it wasn't, but he wanted to choose that it was true, so he dropped it for now.

"Good, that's good, it better not have been that Billy guy either, you could do so much better."

"Like who?"

Jean wondered, Matt chuckling nervously, then pointed to Barry.

"Barry, I wouldn't mind if you dated Barry." Barry awkwardly looked towards Jean who smiled softly back, making him blush. "He's a got a steady job as a CSI, I don't know how much they make but still he works for the police so it can't be that bad, and he's, I guess attractive to females?" He looked towards Caitlin who shrugged her shoulders. "And, he's got superpower's, he'd protect you. Yeah, if you ever want to date anyone, go out with Barry, I wouldn't mind welcoming Barry to the family."

Barry once again chuckled awkwardly, Jean doing the same thing.

Harrison looked on, then was relieved when he saw Caitlin's hand on Matt's back, and was slowly rubbing his back, a sign of affection.

After that, Ronnie, and Martin decided to separate once more. This time, they didn't do it with Matt, and Jean's help, this time they had acceptance and knowledge on how, so they did, in a sea of flames, and the pair separated from one another. As soon as they did, Jean walked closer to the young man, and smiled.

"Is it you?"

"The one and only." He cupped Jean's face, and went to kiss her, but stopped when he felt Matt's eyes on him. "A-Ah, with your permission, and J-Jean's, would it be okay if I..."

Matt slowly moved closer, his eyes fixated on Ronnie.

"You were prepared to die for her, I saw you, standing in front of her, facing down that gun. To me, it shows you willingly put your life on the line for her, and for me at least, it is a declaration of affection, as you don't do that for just anyone. You, can...k-k-k-k...ewwww...I can't say it..."

"Kiss."

Caitlin answered the word he was trying to not say, her hand interlocking with his own.

"Yeah...that, you can do that, if you like, though fail to protect her, or hurt her ever again, and I will leave you a vegetable, mentally of course."

"Haha, that's a joke right..." Matt's eyes showed that he wasn't joking. "...o-oh, of course sir! D-Don't worry, I won't hurt her again!"

"Hey, who's said I've agreed to even take you back?"

Jean giggled out, Ronnie's eyes widening towards her.

"Y-You're not...?"

Jean tilted her head, and showed a hurt face.

"You...hurt me Ronnie, you promised we'd be together..."

"I know, I'm so sorry Jean...tell me what I can do to make it right..."

Jean slowly crossed the distance, placing a hand on his chest, to the ire of Barry and Cisco, Matt couldn't look, and turn his head to the side.

"We'll...have to go through it, like adults. Baaah, I hate being an adult sometimes, that's part of the reason why, I always liked living with my brother, he always looked after me, but I'm not a kid anymore, and I, can't always be a kid either, and I can't be childish about this. If I want my heart to heal, then I have to accept you're trying, and you did try and protect me...damn Ronnie, always making me feel safe."

Matt's eyes briefly went back towards them, and saw them kissing, shaking his body and looked away with a grossed out face. Caitlin blinked, and then turned towards Matt.

"You okay Matthew?"

"If I don't have to watch it, then I am fine."

Caitlin felt the same, and just waited for them to stop.

Once they did, Ronnie and Martin shared a look. Matt looked on, seeing Jean's face, and without even mind reading, he knew what they all thought.

By the look on her face, he knew what she was thinking.

"It's okay. I understand. You have to go with Ronnie and Professor Stein."

Jean and the others were surprised, he had his necklace on so he didn't read her mind.

"How'd you know?"

She couldn't be more shocked that he knew about this, more than anything else.

"I'm your big brother, you can't hide things from me, I don't need to be a telepath to know what you're thinking, I've known you all your life, I'm always connected to you Jean. At least this time, I got to say goodbye to you before you left."

Jean's eyes leaked tears as did Matt's.

"It's not forever, but I have to repay them. They protected me on the streets, and made me feel like myself, they kept me safe, and I know you did too, but, I just...I have to, I feel like I have to do this, and they can help me understand my powers too..."

Matt brought Jean's forehead to his own forehead, and tenderly shed tears as she did.

"I know sweetheart, I know. You are a bright girl, I know you'll be okay. I raise smart children after all. Just look at Frankie, teenage superhero."

"I don't need a Dad anymore. You were more my Dad than our real father ever was, you gave up a lot for me, you sacrificed your own happiness for mine, and gave me the best life, I got things that I didn't deserve from you, and you never complained at what you lacked, only looking out for me, I can't ever repay how much of a different negative life I would have had if you didn't step up, so thank you bro." She began, as she looked towards Frankie. "But this girl needs you, and I know you'll be the best Dad to her, because you were to me."

Matt's eyes continued leaking tears, looking at Frankie briefly with a smile, then back towards Jean.

"Ooh Jean...you've grown into a strong confident woman."

"That's because of the love you gave me. You always helped me strive to be a better person, and I am now, thanks to you. That's why, I know helping Ronnie is the right thing to do, because I owe him a lot."

"The instant he does anything bad to you..."

"Ooh don't worry bro, I'll kick crap out of him myself."

"That's my girl, don't take crap from anyone, let no guy or girl walk over you, and now, I learned that lesson too, no one's ever going to walk over me again, especially like that bitch Rachael."

Matt chuckled as Jean giggled continuing to hold one another briefly.

"Good, no Rachael's needed, bitch can burn in Hell."

"Agreed."

They smiled at one another.

But then Matt stood up, and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Frankie asked, so Matt turned to pat her head.

"You see off my sister...because if I stay here much longer, I might have a change of heart, and want her to stay...but, I can't let my own selfishness deter her what she truly wants to do...so, I'm going to go home so I don't get in...her way, and let her be the girl, I know she can be, the strong girl, who's all grown up now. So, be good Jean, Ronnie, hurt my sister, and I'm coming after you."

Ronnie chuckled awkwardly, as Caitlin watched him walk out, knowing how painful it would be.

As he walked out, his eyes blazed red, and he smirked, having a job to take care of.

* * *

Back at the base, Mentalist walked towards the facility. Since they were recovering from the attack beforehand, it was easier for Mentalist to slip in than before. And on his phone, he was playing a song, quite loudly, he didn't care for subtly, he wanted destruction and death, for what these people tried to do before, and knowing their truths.

Slowly, he made his way to the front, where there was an armed gunman. He pointed his gun at Mentalist who smirked, his eyes glowing bright red.

"Die."

"You first."

He shot his gun in a hail of bullets towards the blonde, but Mentalist raised a barrier, blocking the bullets, then Mentalist released a controlling blast from his mind. The man tried to move, but Mentalist grabbed him with his telekinesis, for the somewhat slow moving controlling blast to hit him.

Once it did, Matt dropped the telekinesis.

"Take your gun, point it to your legs, and fire."

The man heard that repeatedly in his mind, raising his own gun, and shot himself in the legs.

Mentalist smirked, and walked past the man, punching him, and knocked him out.

"So easy when they aren't Meta's or have a large concentration of dark matter in their systems, and dumb enough to just not avoid the mind controlling blasts, idiots. You're only alive because I can't be bothered dealing with hassle."

Mentalist rolled his eyes at the words he said, and then smiled in a twisted manner.

Going through the door, Mentalist saw that there were a few men around, and upon noticing the boy, they all aimed their guns towards Mentalist, and fired without restraint, Mentalist hearing that it was on the order of Eiling from the men's minds. The rainstorm of bullets headed for him, but he raised a dome of energy around him, blocking the bullets.

"Firing all these bullets at me, and it isn't even my birthday. How cute." Mentalist's mind released a blast of clear energy. It went for one of the men, and hit his body, controlling him. "Fire."

Repeatedly hearing that in his mind, he turned his gun on the others, and fired bullets towards them.

First taking out one of them, then turned to another man, and shot him down but didn't kill. And then, once more, he went to shoot, but another man, shot him down, only for Mentalist to shoot the man when he wasn't looking, controlling him. Mentalist was going to give an order, but a remaining tank came, aimed its gun at him and shot off a powerful blast.

Mentalist grimaced at the barrier was hit, smashing apart. Mentalist was blown back a little bit, but then his eyes glowed bright red.

"Take the grenade off your belt, pull the pin and throw it in the tank."

He heard it right in his mind once more, and did as Mentalist commanded, throwing into the tank. A few seconds later, an explosion went off inside of the tank, but before they did, people jumped out, saving themselves. Still having the man in his control, he spoke "Shoot them down and disable yourself." which he did, taking them down but not dead, and finally took himself down.

He could have killed them, he wouldn't care to kill evil people, but he didn't feel like it. Everyone of the people there, all had blood on their hands, and they all felt evil to him, so he didn't have any qualms with killing evil people.

He moved to each of them, and removed their memories, which was pretty easy since they were fresh memories.

His eyes glowed red, moving into the complex.

Moving inside, two armed men came towards him and shot at him, but Mentalist blocked them with his bubble of telekinesis, shot off his controlling blasts, controlling the pair.

"Follow me."

Doing as he said, the men followed him, and walked beside him, erasing peoples memories as he went.

Mentalist moved through the compound, taking out anyone that needed it, and then, after moving for a time, found himself at the heart of the base, and felt Eiling being there.

"Shoot them all down, besides Eiling."

Responding to that, the men bust through the door, and shot down the men inside. Mentalist stood by the side of the door, listening to the carnage, and saw his own men be shot down. He hummed to himself, and then moved towards the entrance.

However, a survivor came by and swung for Mentalist. Mentalist pulled away, not as skillfully as Matt could do, and blasted him with telekinesis, knocking him out.

"Ugh, don't fight me hand to hand, I'm not that good at it...heh, the thing Matt's really great at, too bad we aren't together, we'd be strong together."

Eiling in the room, looked towards Mentalist, his eyes widening, and raised his gun.

Mentalist through blasted it out of his hand, stopping him from shooting him.

"Ooh Eiling, it isn't kind to do that." Eiling slowly pushed away, but Mentalist blasted him into a wall, causing him to cry. "Don't even think about it Eiling, I'm not happy with you, and I won't be happy with you either. Actually, I'm already not happy with you, I heard your disgusting thoughts, going to try and capture my family, are we?"

Eiling's eyes narrowed.

"I know who you are, Matthew Lee Stone, and I know what you are as well, the son of that scientist and the originator of the..."

He didn't finish, Mentalist cocking his head.

"My father, and mother, are you talking about?" Eiling didn't say anything. "They, did things to me, that no one should have to go through, I don't fully know what they did to me with those drugs they gave me, but I suspect it has to do with my powers." Mentalist back handed Eiling across the face as he stood to move, knocking him down onto the ground. "You disgust me Eiling."

Mentalist smirked, moving closer.

Eiling went to run away, but Mentalist stuck out his hand, captured Eiling with a telekinetic beam, and thrusted him back towards him, slamming him into a wall. He cried, looking up at Mentalist with true fear.

"W-What are you!?"

Eiling tried to move his hand, but Mentalist directed a concussive beam downwards, forcing the hand onto the ground, shattering the ground beneath his hand, and caused Eiling to shed tears.

"I'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream."

Mentalist moved closer, and closer, but Eiling growled angrily.

"You're insane!"

"No shit Sherlock."

Mentalist didn't even mind admitting it.

"You're exactly like Grodd, aren't you!?"

"Grodd? What's a Grodd? Sounds gross."

Mentalist hadn't come across that term before.

Eiling didn't say anything, but Mentalist read his mind.

"I see, that's interesting, a telepathic monkey, how cute. I've always wanted to fight another telepath, to see where I am on my level. But first, for you, my ugly friend. People like you, and this base, make me sick. You're exactly like my father, and I don't take kindly to people like you, especially when you threaten my family. That, never goes down well with me."

Eiling felt his heart beating rapidly, and tried to run away, but Mentalist forced him down onto the ground, and took over his mind, however allowed to remain aware of what was going on.

"W-What have you done!? I can't move!"

"It's called mind control dumbass. Only difference is, you're aware of what you're doing, but have no control." Mentalist's eyes glowed red. "Raise the gun to your head."

Hearing it repeatedly in his mind, Eiling's hand slowly went upwards, Mentalist passing the gun towards him.

"Nooooooooooooo! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Please don't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Eiling begged, but Mentalist went to the computer nearby and hacked into it.

"Hush you, I'm hacking the shit out of this."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Eiling watched on as the gun held on his temple, trembling heavily. He tried desperately to move, and Mentalist felt that he was fighting through his control, ever so slightly, so he put more effort into the controlling.

"Wow, you have a strong will to fight my telepathy, it can be done, but it is a battle of wills, and my will is definitely stronger than yours."

"Wait please! We can make a deal!"

Eiling persuaded, as Mentalist continued hacking the systems.

"You've got nothing to offer me Eiling, people like you don't have anything I'm interested in. Unlike you, my brand of evil doesn't hurt the innocent or take advantage of others, my group are all loved by myself, and lets face it, you're hardly innocent, experimentation on my friend Bette, though you don't remember that, and also...well, I don't care about Ronnie, the Professor I guess though I don't much care about him either."

"No! Please don't do this! W-We can become partners! We can do anything you want! I can get anything you want!"

Mentalist snickered, taking out a USB, and found a file about Grodd, deciding to download it, and found information about himself along with Frankie and some others he knew, and decided to delete it.

"Oh, what are you going to give me then?"

He played with Eiling, he wasn't going to give him an out here.

"Anything! I'll get you anything, just please don't do this! I'm scared!"

Mentalist's eyes went towards Eiling, then sent a small concussive blast at his face, hitting his head on the back wall.

"Scared? You don't have the luxury of being scared. What about your victims huh. What about when they cried, and begged for mercy? You don't get to be scared! Live through what I did, then come and tell me again how you're scared. People like you, are exactly like my parents. When you have the power, it goes to your head, but when that power is taken away, you're shown for what you really are, a coward, pathetic, weak, nothing. Now, hush, I'm in the middle of hacking here, I can't be bothered with your brand of shit."

Eiling shed some tears, as Mentalist continued to hack.

Once he was down, he erased what he did, and turned to Eiling.

"Well, Eiling. This is it..." Sparks ran through his eyes, he received a vision from the future, and he smirked. "Ooh okay, seems like that future is almost certain. Then, come here, I'd like you to suffer like that."

Mentalist's hand went towards Eiling, making him cry.

"No please! Don't do this!"

"Cry once more, and I'll slit your wrists."

Eiling's eyes leaked tears, as Mentalist's eyes turned redder.

"You're a Demon!"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Mentalist chuckled darkly, and used his powers to erase the man's mind of different things. He erased the man's mind of what he knew of Matt, and the others that he cared about.

Once done, he then punched Eiling in the face, knocking him out and erased everyone's minds in the complex, searching if they had any info, but saw nothing so he was glad about that, he only had to erase a few minutes, and he also sent a virus through the system to delete any info on him, glad that Matt was good at hacking and such, so Mentalist could use that as well.

Mentalist then stood, took the USB and walked out of the room.

Standing outside the room, he waited for a few minutes, then sent a blast down the corridor, sensing someone, and almost hit Reverse Flash.

Reverse Flash walked closer, Mentalist smirking.

"Sup Harry."

Reverse Flash narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Vibrating his vocal cords, trying to disguise himself, Mentalist thought that it was rather funny.

"Well, Harry-" Reverse Flash narrowed his eyes. "-I came to pay a visit to our boy in their, now don't worry, I saved some for you, only because I find it funny for that piece of shit to suffer. But, I do have to say, good luck with the future, because one way or another, you will be slain in the future, personally I hope I'm the one who does it, but there are a few people out there that could." Mentalist turned and went to walk, but then he snickered. "By the way, it's Grodd, not God~ And I'll be killing your pet soon enough, thinking you can keep a weapon like that to yourself. For shame. I might have to take that pet, and give him to Frankie or something, I read some of what you did to this Grodd, sadist, but I already knew you were. Next time you strike a deal with the army, I will kill them, and pin it all on you, my Harrison Wells. Don't forget my powers, something I'm sure you're aware of, I can be very, convincing."

Like he was scolding a child, Mentalist wagged his finger at him.

Reverse Flashes eyes narrowed, as Mentalist took to the sky, and flew away, Mentalist knowing Matt was coming back so had to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

At Professor Stein's house, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Bette along with Frankie were saying goodbye to Ronnie, Jean and Stein, his wife was also present, saying goodbye to Stein as Caitlin spoke with Ronnie himself.

"Where will you go?"

"Pittsburgh, maybe. Professor Stein has a colleague he thinks can help us learn more about our abilities. Jean also might be able to help us, she really is quite the bright girl, I never gave her enough credit, she's quite intelligent."

"Yes...she's very smart...but, you know, we can help you here too."

Ronnie gently shook his head.

"Eiling has already breached S.T.A.R Labs. We need to stay one step ahead of him for all of us. But Caitlin, I need to tell you something."

"Ronnie..."

"Cait, I know you love Matt."

Caitlin smiled.

"Yeah, and I know you love Jean, hehe...we fell for the Stone siblings. Weird, huh...and Matthew right now, is at home, and I'm here so..."

Caitlin gained teary eyes, but Ronnie wiped under her eyes, gently brushing her skin.

"He's fire, your ice. Like fire and ice."

"That was us..."

Caitlin spoke the truth, but Ronnie also accepted a certain truth as well.

"Now, it is you and him, since literally, he's also a nuclear man too. I hadn't taken into consideration your own feelings while I was away. I shouldn't of expected you to wait, you thought I was dead, and moved on, like I would have wanted, and I moved on too, without even realizing it. And Matt's not a bad guy, he cares much about you, I saw how he does, he literally saved my life all for you, to be happy."

"I love you Ronnie."

"And you're in love with him."

"Yeah..."

She didn't want to say it in front of Ronnie. She didn't think it was fair, but Ronnie was understanding, and that was more than she thought she would ever deserve, she didn't want to hurt anyone. But like Matt said, someone would have to be hurt, and it just seemed to be Ronnie this time.

"So, why are you still here?"

Caitlin blinked, as Ronnie peered into her eyes.

"What do you..."

"Go, and be with him. Hehe, I know you want to be. Go, and tell him what you want to."

"We'll have pizza when you come back."

"Yeah, we'll all have pizza together."

Caitlin giggled through her tears, hugging Ronnie's body.

"Thank you Ronnie. I'll always have a place for you in my heart."

"Me too. Now go, and be with your guy."

"Thanks Ronnie."

Caitlin gave him one last hug, and rushed out of there.

This time Caitlin didn't have regrets, she now knew where her heart was, and where she was needed, and who she loved now.

She rushed past Frankie, and the others, the young girl gaining a confused look.

"Where's she going?"

Bette hugged around Frankie's head, giggling.

"Well, lets just say you're glad that Hartley is gonna pick you up soon and not take you back to the apartment. Could be scarring."

Frankie tilted her head, as Jean shook her body, Ronnie looking on with a slight smile towards the young girl.

"Ewww! Could we not talk about my brother having...it please?"

"Yeah, I vote for that as well..."

Cisco brought into the conversation.

"Either way, Frankie sweetheart." Jean leaned down to her level, and gained a smile. "Remember, always listen to your Dad, he knows what's best. He'll take care of you, and if you need me, you can definitely call me, and I'll come running towards you. You don't have to worry, I'm never going to be far away from you."

"I know...thanks Auntie Jean."

Jean's eyes became wet, hugging the young girl tightly.

"Love you Frankie."

"Love you too."

They gave one extra tight hug, then separated once more, smiling at one another.

Martin moved closer to Barry, giving him a kind smile.

"Godspeed, Mr Allen."

"You too."

"As to our earlier conversation, I believe in second chances. You'll get yours. Give it time."

Barry held a smile on his face as they walked outside. Ronnie, and Martin stood together, while Jean stood by.

"Ready, Ronald?"

"Please stop calling me that."

Ronnie complained as he put on the Quantum Splicer so they could join once more, and then they joined hands. A blaze of fire erupted into a tornado, and then stood there, was Firestorm, the perfected version of it.

Jean moved closer, and hopped into his arms.

"Carry me my protectors."

"You're just lazy."

"Hehehe, isn't that a part of my charms?"

She asked with a begging touch to her tone.

Ronnie shook his head, as he held her, one of his hands erupting with flames, as did his head.

"I'll see you soon. We love you."

"Upwards, and onwards my steed!"

Ronnie rolled his eyes, but he did it anyway, and took off into the sky with Jean latched onto him. They all looked on as they disappeared into the sky, smiling at his departure.

* * *

Matt sat around his apartment, looking at a picture of Jean, and himself fondly. Hartley had gone away for the moment, so he was on his own. Hartley knew that Matt needed some time alone, so that's what he did, and he promised to look after Frankie for the night so Matt could spend it alone, so he could truly begin moving on with his own thoughts, even with the loss of his sister.

He sighed, rubbing the place where his chest was hot beforehand.

Though Matt couldn't be bothered getting dressed right now, he had slipped out of his clothing, mostly, sitting around in his underwear, and a blanket.

He had lost his sister again….

Even though this time, it was different.

She and he had a goodbye together, and that was good.

Last time, he didn't even get the chance to be with her, but this time, he did have the chance to be with her, and now she was gone. He just had to accept it, and move on with his life now, without Jean.

One of the most important women in his life was gone once again, and he felt regret, but knew she'd do it anyway.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Matt couldn't be bothered sensing who was at the door.

"No one's home, go away."

He didn't want to have to deal with anyone else now.

He didn't even want to get up from the couch either, he just wanted to be alone.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Matt sighed, and got up from the couch.

He walked to the door, and opened it with annoyance.

"I said I want to be..." He stopped when he saw who was at the door. "...Caitlin..."

"Matthew." She drew closer, slowly pushing him backwards. "I'm here."

"Why? Why aren't you seeing off Ronnie and Jean, and the Professor?"

Caitlin ran her fingers across Matt's body, up and down his unclothed chest, as they moved backwards. Caitlin closed the door with her foot, and then moved more and more towards him, continuing to pet him lovingly.

"That's it, you're my guy, and I'm your girl, so let's just shut up and be together."

Those words, made his heart soar.

The words he had said he would love to hear from her, from someone.

It made the light feel strong on his body.

It made life complete.

"Cait..."

"Matthew, I love you. I've loved you for so long, I'm just sorry that it took this long for me to say it to you. I'm deeply and madly, in love with you Matthew. You're my baby now, the one where my heart lies, and I'm sorry that I made you feel like I was stringing you along, I never meant to make you feel like that. But, I'm here, and I'm here with my heart on my sleeve, what are you going to do?"

Asking with an innocent face, Matt moved closer, and brought his, and her lips together as they fell against the couch. Caitlin fell on top of him, and meshed their lips together, again and again as they fell deeper into their passion.

"Caitlin, I thought about this so many times, and I don't know if I am dreaming or not, ever since you told me, I kept repeating to myself that I thought I had heard things."

Caitlin giggled to herself, stroking his face with her nimble fingers.

"This isn't a dream my love, and you didn't hear anything other than my truth. This is real, you and I, are real."

"Then I never wanna go to sleep again. I want to always stay awake to remember this."

The pair shared a laugh together, a genuine display of love and affection.

"So, what do you say Matthew? I'm in love with you, and I want to make a real go of this. No more hesitation, no more saying Ronnie is, and others are, just me and you. Me and you, coming together, and showing our love. I never want to be away from you again, so what do you say? I want to prove all my time with you, to show you, you're my guy, I don't want anyone else, and I will shower you in love everyday and every night, and we'll be here, together, in our love."

Matt's face grew more and more into a wider smile, cupping Caitlin's face as he sat up, Caitlin on his lap.

"What do I say? You've made me the happiest guy alive, that's what!" He expressed genuinely, causing Caitlin's face to lift up more and more. "I never thought in my wildest dreams you'd pick me, I never expected this and I've been trying my hardest to forget everything...but, I don't need to because you're here... I'm sorry about pushing you away..."

Caitlin continued to giggle, pushing closer to the young man, their noses brushing against one another's.

"Yeah, you broke up with me. That really hurt my feelings, the thought that I had lost you."

"Hehe, yeah..."

"And officially, we're not dating because you broke up with me...so, don't you have something to ask me? That is, if you want me?"

Matt released a bellowing laugh, brushing her lips with his own, and held her even closer.

"Will you be my girlfriend Dr Snow?"

"Hmmm..." Matt pouted, something she loved, so she nibbled on his bottom lip, then pulled away teasingly. "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." She moved closer, her heart pounding rapidly inside of her chest. "This is it you know? I'm never letting you go again."

"Never let me go Cait, and I'll never let you go."

"Never again my baby." She brushed his lips, and then stood up. Her hand in his own, she pulled him to his feet. "Matthew, there's...something I want to do with you, to express our love...the ultimate act of it. Holding myself back from you was difficult, but not anymore. With no one else here, I want you Matthew."

"Caitlin..."

"Come to bed with me?"

Matt moved closer to her, and lifted her up bridal style, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Always my Dr Snow, always. But Cait, I don't have any..."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that, I'm a doctor you know?"

Caitlin and Matt's lips came together as he walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

 **LEMON!**

Their lips came together again and again as fiery as their passion for one another. Never once did Matt stop in his stride to the bedroom. And his lips didn't leave her own either. Even when he laid her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

Passion filled his eyes as he kissed her lips, tasting the cherry lipstick that she had on, he didn't even care if it went onto his own lips, all he cared about was kissing the woman that he loved, and doing what they both wanted.

"Ooh Matthew..."

She groaned into the kiss and her mouth felt warm and inviting to Matt's tongue, which slowly entered her hot cavern, his tongue went exploring her mouth, and her own tongue gently pushed against his own.

Dominance didn't matter between the two of them for their kiss, Caitlin was so willing to allow him to be the dominant partner in their love making, that she didn't even realize that he was until his tongue wrapped around her own, playfully flicking her tongue.

Her hands slowly sliding up his hospital gown. Matt allowed her to do as she pleased, all he cared about was kissing the woman that he loved. She continued sliding her hands upwards, her fingers feeling like ice.

Across his abs, her hands slid behind his back, and ran up his broad back. While melting into the kiss, her fingers stroked his back slowly, softly, and took in every part that she could feel.

Though she had seen his body many times before, something about the way that he was above her, and kissing her, and loving her, made it all the more sexy in her eyes, even when she tossed the gown to the side, he looked more sexy by the second.

Their lips briefly broke from one another's, saliva connecting them by the string.

"You're so beautiful."

He rasped out, sliding a hesitant hand up her body.

When seeing the hesitation, Caitlin bequeathed a smile, her nimble fingers gently caressing his abs.

"Matthew, do it. I want your powerful hands on me."

"Okay my baby."

Responding to her passionate words, his hands slid up her clothes. She wore a blouse, so it was easy to slide upwards. Caitlin felt his touch on her skin, brushing it smoothing, and it felt hot, warm, and exciting all rolled into one.

His hand continued moving upwards, and went to the buttons on her blouse. With swift movements, he unhooked the blouse, releasing the buttons from their prisons, going more and more down by the second.

Once finished, Matt pushed the blouse off her body, lifting her body briefly upwards, exposing Caitlin's bra to Matt's eyes. A wider grin than normal went over his face, as Caitlin bit her lower lip, feeling slightly shy.

Sensing the shyness, Matt moved closer, downwards, as her hand went onto his chest, caressing gently.

"It's okay Cait, no need to be shy."

"I'm not shy, just...nervous."

She admitted, so Matt leaned ever downwards, holding her in his arms. That relieved her, his arms around her, made her feel all the more compliant, the ever more willing to do, anything that he wanted to do, as she wanted to do it too.

"I know, but I promise to only do as you want. As soon as you don't like it, tell me and we'll stop. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable my sweet."

"You can go ahead Matthew. I'm ready for you."

Matt nodded, and his hand went to her stomach. His touch sent heat pooling into her, his hand lovingly going across her stomach, and around her back. Each touch made her quiver, wanting to be touched even more.

Worming to her back, his hand found the strap to her bra, and the hooks. Caitlin inclined her head, knowing what he wanted, so he swiftly released her breasts from her bra, and he was captivated by the sights before her.

Her body, was amazing to his eyes. Her upper naked half body, and it made him feel warm inside of his chest, his cheeks turned a cute pink colour. He could see her breasts now fully, the perkiness of her pink nipples, the way her breasts were shaped, and how shy she looked when looking at him, made her all the more sexy in his eyes.

Caitlin looked at the sensual, and sexual look that his gaze gave her, giving off a pleasant smile.

"Like them, Matthew?"

"Yeah...so beautiful, just like the face you've got. Everything about you, is so beautiful."

"Matthew..."

Caitlin felt embarrassed about him calling her that, but she let out a surprise gasp when his hand bravely touched her breast. He went to pull away, thinking he went too far, but was stopped when Caitlin held his hand to her breast, and wouldn't release it.

He felt the softness of her breast. The nipple slipped between his middle finger, and forefinger, and he teasingly pinched it. Caitlin's moan made it all the more better, and seeing her shy face made it even more of a loving event.

"Caitlin..."

"Do...as you like with them Matthew, I want you too."

Having the go ahead from his girlfriend, his hand slid across her breast, pushing the flesh mound upwards. Caitlin felt heat swimming in her as he flicked the breast as his hand left it, it bouncing back to its usual place on her chest.

But Matt didn't release it for long, his hand continuing to run across her breast again and again, and soon got into a clockwise motion, his hand firmly yet delicately on the bright white orb known as her flesh mound.

"Ooh Matthew, your hand feels so good..."

She couldn't hold her voice. Even biting her bottom lip couldn't hold back her voice, but Matt didn't want her to. He wanted to hear her moans and groans, and every noise, it only turned him on even more to hear her.

"Don't hold back Cait, I wanna hear every sound you made, I want to feel every quiver your body makes, and I want to feel the movements you'll make. Everything about you, I want to explore, I want to know everything about you."

Caitlin felt the genuine emotions coming off him, leaning upwards and caught his lips again. Meshing lips against one another, Matt began playing with one of her breasts, his other hand supporting her, it being placed strongly on her lower back.

Responding to her being played with, she moaned into his mouth, her hand going for his own chest. She smirked when she did, running a finger across his manly nipple, teasing said nipple with her gentle finger.

"Such a tease Dr Snow. Don't tease me."

His raspy voice against her lips made her feel hotter inside, her finger going down his body. Slowly, and soothingly, her finger trailed down his body with her breast being played with more and more by the blonde, her lips never leaving his.

However, eventually, her finger found where she was going.

His crotch.

Using her finger, she brushed his clothed member in a circular motion. This time it was Matt's turn to moan, she felt his erection growing for her, she could see his underwear making a tent shape, and she had barely touched him.

She knew his likes, and what stimulates him, which worked well in her favour.

"Matthew…." She pulled away from his lips, panting from the heat of the kiss. "Suck on my breast."

Surprised by her forwardness, he complied, and began laying kisses on her skin. First her jaw, he captured her jaw with fiery kisses, and trailed down. Using his tongue, it slithered like a snake down her face, and her neck. She cupped his head with one of her hands, her other hand now resting on his crotch, moving left to right.

When making it to her breast, Caitlin's breath became heavier, his tongue teasing her nipple.

"Aah, Matthew, don't tease me baby..."

Matt smirked, the power in his hands, or this case, in his mouth.

Rather than fully suck on her breast, he began teasing her at first. His tongue slid across the breast, never staying for more than a second or so. It didn't go down well with Caitlin, as her hand was on the back of his head, trying to pursue a love making between them.

He didn't comply, and instead, kissed her breast, repeatedly again and again.

Her eyes went down towards her, almost pleading for him to stop the tease, so that's what he did.

He took her sizeable breast into his mouth, and with zero restraint, sucked on the nipple, Caitlin letting out a moan as her head flew backwards. Guiding her head to the pillow, he allowed her to lay down on the bed, as he pleased her.

"Ooh Matthew, swirl your tongue..."

She pleaded between moans, she wanted all the pleasure right now, and would reward him later on.

He accepted what she was saying, and wanted, so he did as she asked, swirling her tongue. Each inched, she begged in her mind for more, and Matt, took off his necklace to use some powers to aid them in their pleasure making.

"Ooh my God...w-what..."

Matt smirked around her breast, continuing to suck on it like a wild animal would, pulling at the breast, and bouncing it back. Her heart beat increased by the second, moving his hand up her skirt, slowly sliding between her thighs.

He looked into her eyes for consent, and he gained such consent with a nod of her head. His hand slowly climbed up her thighs, her milky thighs, and gently continued brushing her skin with his fingers, sending pleasurable waves into her.

Added to the power over the mind to pleasure her, his fingers made it to her panties. He felt a wet spot, and his smirk grew around her breast. His fingers, gently stroked her through her panties, Caitlin's hand tightening through his hair, gripping it rather harshly.

He continued though, using his forefinger, and thumb, to stroke her through her panties. Caitlin's melodious moans made Matt more determined, wanting to make her feel more and more pleasure by the second.

"Lift your hips up Cait, if I can take off your skirt?"

She nodded, her voice failing her, her face being bright red.

With that, Matt took off her skirt, and her panties, exposing all of herself to him. Her lower lip was bitten as his eyes ran over her form. He took in every inch of the woman before him, and couldn't help the large smile to appear on his lips.

"You're beautiful."

Hearing that, made Caitlin's eyes water a little bit, she felt so loved, so special when he looked at her, like it was the first time all over again.

"Matthew..."

"No, I have to say it. You're the most beautiful woman Cait, I am so pleased to be with you. And I'm going to make you feel good. My one and only."

Matt gently pushed Caitlin onto the bed, and got to work on her form.

His head resumed sucking on her breast, nipping at the teat. His fingers went between her legs with her permission, and gently prodded her womanhood.

He didn't slip in a finger right away, rather he ran it across the slit, feeling the dampness of her vagina. Caitlin's eyes looked down as she ran her fingers through his hair, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

While sucking her breast, Matt slipped in a finger, Caitlin biting her bottom lip to suppress the moan that she was feeling in the back of her throat, she couldn't escape the pleasurable waves coming over her with the fact that Matt was using his powers to amplify the pleasure centre's of her brain.

"Ooh Matthew, I love you...I love you so much..."

She groaned out pleasurably as he slipped in another finger. Another pleasure wave encompassed her, her head being thrown backwards, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, more and more pleasure coming over her.

Matt's fingers explored deeply within Caitlin's body, swirling around, searching for the clitoris all in order to make her feel good. Left, and right, his fingers wove deeper and deeper inside of her, and wanted to feel good together with him.

"Mmmmm, Matthew...aaah...right there..."

She moaned when Matt found the place he wanted.

He found her clitoris, and played with it, toying it. Caitlin didn't know if he was a genius in this or not, but she couldn't deny that she felt very good with his fingers prodding inside of her, and made her feel so wonderful.

Matt continued sucking on her breast, while swirling his tongue across her nipple. But then to Caitlin's surprise, he pulled away from her breast, and caught her mouth as he slipped in two more fingers, only leaving his thumb outside of her womanhood which rubbed her slit, Caitlin moaning into his mouth.

Sliding in and out, his fingers moved at a steady pace, mindfully making sure that he sent more pleasure within her, releasing it inside of her mind with his powers over the mind due to his telepathy, something that she couldn't wrap her head around.

She couldn't remember if she had ever felt this much pleasure from just fingers before, but she wasn't ever going to complain if Matt wanted to do this, for her, especially for her, that's all she wanted in the end, pleasure, her mind was on pleasure, and it exploded in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Caitlin couldn't moan too much due to Matt kissing her deeply.

The kiss felt amazing, as did him playing with her.

Though she felt slightly guilty that he wasn't receiving the same pleasure that she was. But if that's what he wanted, then she truly wasn't going to complain. She enjoyed every aspect of this. One hand inside of her, one hand massaging one of her breasts, and his mouth entangled with her own mouth, it was truly perfection.

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

With a final groan, Caitlin released her juices from her womanhood.

She couldn't hold back, falling against the bed, panting as Matt could feel the liquid on his hand. He rubbed inside of her once more, eliciting more out of her, then pulled his fingers out of her, smiling down at the young woman while licking his fingers which held the juices.

"Tastes delicious Cait."

"You're such a tease..."

She panted from the pleasure she felt still.

"Yeah, always am."

He smiled out, as Caitlin moved off the bed. She sat up while panting, her hand dancing on his stomach. Moving downwards, Matt took her hand, and gently kissed her digits, Caitlin pushing her body forward, and gently laid her hands on his chest.

"Matthew, let me take care of you now..."

"Cait, can I...put myself inside?"

"But you just took care of me...don't you want me too?"

"You've done that a few times alright. I want to feel your insides with my penis. Do you...mind? Or so you want to stop now?"

Caitlin shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. Her breasts pushed against his own chest, squashing against his chest, capturing his lips with her own lips briefly, and lovingly, affectionately.

"I love you Matthew, you can put yourself inside of me."

Matt's smile grew wider, and wider, and Caitlin pushed Matt backwards.

With an unspoken command, he lifted up his hips, and Caitlin pulled off his underwear, fully exposing his erection to her. Her eyes ran up and down the malehood that she could see, gripping the base of the manhood, and ran her hand up and down in a small rhythm.

"Wow, you're certainly up for it."

"Aah...yeah...seems so..."

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

Caitlin stroked his penis for a few seconds, making Matt bite his own bottom lip at the gratifying feeling from her soft hand on his erection. She then pulled her hand away, and gently pushed herself onto the bed.

She spread her legs, giving an inviting smile towards Matt.

Matt moved his position so he was above her body, his strong arms at either side of her head. Then he fell down to his elbows, worming his arms around her body for support. Though, he then moved one of his hands to his own penis, gripping the head, and placed it at the slit of Caitlin's vagina.

"Go ahead Matthew, push it inside. Lets become one."

With her hungry words escaping her lips lovingly, Matt brushed her vagina with his penis.

Over the slit, he could feel her juices coming from her womanhood. Matt looked down at her pussy, then he took the plungue.

"Ooh God..."

She breathed out, she didn't expect him to feel that good. He hadn't even slipped in 25 percent yet, Caitlin felt the new intrusion, gripping the bedsheets beside her, and waited, beggingly, for the young man to continue.

When he did go in 25 percent and more, Caitlin's lip was bit by herself, so Matt used one of his hands to brush her face.

"You okay baby?"

She nodded her head lovingly, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him closely.

"Love you Matthew."

"Love you Cait."

With no more words needed, Matt continued pushing deeper, and deeper inside of her. Caitlin winced at the pleasure she felt, Matt could already feel her tightening around his cock, like she was going to orgasm again.

He continued further and further, pushing past 50 and 75 percent, which Caitlin dealt with while moaning wildly. It helped that Matt was stimulating her pleasure centre's of her mind with his powers, only driving her more wild.

Then, he finally reached her fully, his cock was deep within her womanhood, and she kissed him, while her hand went to his butt, gripping tightly, so much so that Matt felt her fingernails burying deeply into one of his butt cheeks, but he didn't care right now, seeing the ecstasy on her beautiful face.

"Ooh God Matthew, you feel so good inside of me, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, my baby."

The pair of lovers smiled at the other, holding one another as their bodies finally were connected, something both were overjoyed by it, something they both had wanted for so long, yet something held them back, no longer was it held back now.

Matt brushed his lips over her cheek, and kissed her lips, seeing Caitlin panting.

"Do you want me to let you adjust?"

"Please."

He consented, and waited inside of her, respecting her, and loving her, as she did what she needed to do.

He laid there, and let her have an adjustment time to the intrusion of his penis in her. Caitlin adjusted, as she kissed his lips, again and again, giving him some form of stimulation while he waited for her to adjust.

"You can go now Matthew, make me yours."

"Sure, you are mine now, and I'm yours."

Then, a minute later, she finally was ready, so Matt began.

Slowly, he moved in and out of her, Caitlin's hips pushing up, and down in a rhythm that they were getting. His penis pushed deeply within her, she hadn't felt anything go that far before, and the girth as well, only made it better.

He found a good rhythm soon enough, and he became more daring, cupping her breast and moulded it with his own hand. Up, and down, and all around, he played with her breast, squeezing the flesh mound to cause her to moan.

Caitlin herself wanted to feel more pleasure, so she pulled him closer with her legs, wrapping around his hips, allowing deeper access to her, and she couldn't stop smiling at the surprised look on Matt's face.

But, he didn't mind now, he loved her, and she loved him, they loved one another, and they always were going to love one another.

"Cait, can I go faster?"

He practically begged her this time, giving her breast a squeeze. Unknowingly, her vaginal walls tightened when he squeezed her breast, pleasure and love mixing together in her hot mess of a mind right now.

"Yes, Matthew, go faster in me. Make me your woman Matthew!"

Picking up the pace, Caitlin's hips bucked under his, and flowed with the rhythm that Zenki had built up. The pace was just right for Caitlin. It was the same for Matt, he didn't want to go too hard, but he didn't want to slow down either, and the pace was the best for both of them.

"I'll add this too."

Using his telepathy powers, he stimulated her mind once more, Caitlin's body swimming with sexual joy.

"Ooh my God Matthew...don't because I'll...I'll definitely..."

She couldn't finish her words, as he caught her lips, using his penis, and powers in conjoined effect to please his woman, and it worked, Caitlin's pussy got tighter, and tighter around him, he could feel her juices secreting, and coating his penis with said juices.

It was bliss for Caitlin, she couldn't take it again, she could feel the same feeling she felt before, she knew she was going to cum, she could feel it, the pool of heat in her groin, inside of her stomach even felt hit.

"Aaah! Matthew, I'm sorry, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Things became more heated when Caitlin's walls tightened around him, milking his dick. With a loud moan, Caitlin released herself once again, climaxing though Matt hadn't cum yet, not even once and she had cum twice now. Her juices allowed Matt's dick to become lubricated with enjoy juices too give him more leeway inside of her, allowing himself to slide more and more in and out of her at a brisk pace.

"Naughty Caitlin, doing it twice when I haven't even done it once yet."

He loved teasing Caitlin, and it became even more enjoyable when she adopted a cute looking pout. He couldn't tease her for long as he felt his own climax coming soon, and slid in and out of her faster for his own pleasure, but enough for her to be able to handle the new speeds without having to adjust too much.

He reigned in his growing lust for her, if he went full out, he didn't know what his powers might do. He didn't want to hurt her, he could feel his powers screaming inside of him to go further. But he held back as much as he could.

"Ooh Matthew, I'm gonna again...ooh good God..."

Her gently beautiful cries made Matt feel extremely satisfied, because they weren't of pain, but of mind blowing pleasure, even Caitlin couldn't deny that she hadn't felt this good in her life with regards to pleasure, and didn't even bother keeping her voice silent, releasing all of her pent up sexual desire all over the area, and her body becoming little more than a hot mess for both Matt's and her own sexual pleasure.

"Cait, I'm gonna cum any second..I'll pull out..."

"No, Matthew. Inside...it's alright, I've taken precautions, I want to feel it inside of me, your sperm, your body rocking on mine. Our first time, inside of me, I want you."

Matt didn't have to be told again, and loved her all the more for it, it made it even more sexy in his eyes that she was a hot mess right now, and wanted to feel him deep inside.

His hand made it to her own hand, pinning it to the bed. Their fingers entwined with one another, as the heat between them became almost like friction at this point, but neither of them ever wanted to stop doing this, they never wanted to ever stop.

"Aaaaah!"

Before Matt could release, Caitlin came into his surprising zone again and climaxed once more. Surprise became the constant as his lips, and her own came together, meshing with one another, ferociously, lovingly, entangling their tongues with one another's.

"Cait, I'm cumming."

Because of Caitlin's pussy tightening around his member, he couldn't keep himself back anymore, and he released inside of her womanhood. His sperm shot inside of her in bursts, filling her up easily. Caitlin felt the warmth of his sperm filling her, and spilled out of her pussy, mixing with her own juices on the bed.

Pulling out of her womanhood, some of his sperm shot out to his own surprise, and fell onto Caitlin's stomach. She looked down at the sperm on her stomach, and like he had down before with her own juices, she licked it, and gained a naughty smile.

"Delicious."

She lapped up the sperm on her stomach while panting, and then smiled at him as he did at her.

 **LEMON END!**

* * *

Matt fell to the side of her on the bed, panting as Caitlin panted as well, hugging onto his body, and he hugged onto her own body, smiling at the other with pure love, the sheets going over their naked bodies, continuing to hold one another in their love, and warmth.

"That was amazing Matthew, especially with the telepathy, that made an external and internal explosion..."

She kissed his nose, then kissed his lips.

"Yeah, it was amazing, Cait. I love you so much." He pulled her closer to his chest, the young woman panting. "Caitlin, this is it now, isn't it? Me and you, always together now?"

"Yeah, we're going to be together-"

"Move in."

Caitlin gave a shocked expression to his words, moving up the bed so they could be face to face.

"Matthew I..."

She didn't know what to say as a response, it felt like all beautiful words had been spoken, something that she would definitely want.

"Move in with me, and Frankie. Stay here with me, never go away. There's enough room for all of your stuff, I don't want to ever lose you Cait. So, move in with me, with us, lets stay together, like that, okay? You don't have to go anywhere ever again, we can live together, wake up next to one another everyday, and save on a lot money too, but the main reason I want to live with you is, because I love you. Let's just put that past behind us now, don't worry about anything with Ronnie, I know you love me, and that's all that matters to me. You've proven to me you love me, we even just had sex, which by the way was freaking amazing, feels better when you're truly in love with the person, and you don't have to worry about that anymore. Let's just, look forward now, together."

Caitlin couldn't contain her smile, and a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll move in with you if you want me too, and I love you too. Saying such beautiful words, you truly are a weird but wonderful man. Of course I'll move in here, it's more practical since this place is bigger...so yeah, I want to live with you, we practically do anyway, might as well make it official, right?"

"Hehe, I'm so glad. This is all I've ever wanted, just a normal life, with the woman I love. I never honestly thought I'd get the happy ending, but thanks to you, I have, and like the confidence you gave me, I'm never going to allow anyone to push me around again, because thanks to you, I value myself now, more than ever before."

"Ooh Matthew, you've truly become even more cute, and wonderful from the man I met long ago, and I love you even more than before."

They pressed their lips together, then pulled one another so close they couldn't ever let the other go. Their legs entangled, and their eyes met one another's, as they were in their own private little bubble, and never wanted to leave it either.

They always wanted to be together now, and never wanted to be apart.

They were in love, and no one was ever going to tear them apart.

* * *

 **So, that's the climax (in more ways than one) to the Ronnie, Matt, Caitlin, Jean love square!**

 **But there were more things going on than just that. Like the plot of the chapter! But we also got some Frankie and Matt moments, along with Ronnie showing that he was going to protect Jean, even if he was to be shot, and then we got a segment on Mentalist kicking some ass, setting up some future stuff, showing more of his telepathy powers, though as he said, if they were Metahuman's, or have a high enough will power, they can fight through it, but they didn't, and then finally, after so much time together, 26 chapters worth, they finally, if you read it, had sex, and now they are gonna move in together! I hope you all enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing it! The next time we see Ronnie and Jean shall be before episode 22, they'll be coming back before then.**

 **Next episode, we're going to episode 15, with some good things happening there, and all I can say for that is five words for a hook...**

 **Psyche/Mentalist vs Reverse Flash!**

 **Yes, that's right! We're going to be having a no holds back Psyche/Mentalist vs Reverse Flash, and if you know ep 15, and what happens then...but even then, it is going to be fun to see the speedster vs the psychic in a one on one duel that'll also set up for the rest of the season, and what we'll see going forward.**

 **Well, until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Hmmm, cool theory, maybe they could be, maybe that's a part of the reason he's interested.**

 **hellspam; Hehe, yeah, they really go all out in this chapter, they pull off all the stops.**

 **bigfan22; It did indeed! Quite a few points and such. I'm glad you liked the team up! They wont all the time, but their stories will interweave from time to time, this chapter in particular has Cisco somewhat joining with Matt's group as they discover more about Harrison Wells, and such. That conclusion is gone and now we can go forward with a healthy and loving relationship with Matt and Cait. It surely did, and we'll see that more in this chapter! Well thank you very much! I try and give everyone at least one moment to shine when writing a group fight. I know, they surely would be interesting adds huh. And yeah, I suppose they could do, though we'll see more of something else in this backhalf, and what was set up in the beginning parts of this story, either mentioned or downright stated, with a huge plot point in this chapter as well as the next. And yeah, that's why the fight can happen, because of time travel this chapter, however it doesn't mean it isn't going to have a long lasting effect, as it does for Cisco, and Matt will as well, with what happens in this chapter. Maybe we could, I think I read somewhere that Caitlin had dormant powers before Flashpoint, and they just activated after Flashpoint, and could have beforehand, so who knows if she might develop powers before Season 3. And thanks very much!**

 **YeTianshi; Thanks very much! Yeah it was, but it also set up some things for later down the line as well, this chapter being one of those things as well. Yeah, it is going to be quite the ride this chapter. Oh, no worries at all!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They surely did! They fought together, and quite strongly as well! They have, they worked through their problems, and are now stronger than ever! Hehe, that's Jean for you, she doesn't take crap from anyone, something Matt drilled into her, and now drilled into himself. And yeah, he really did prove his affections for her by saving her huh. I'm glad! It shows Matt's growing abilities, and we'll see more of that in the future. Ooh they wont be gone all that long, we'll see them again. And thanks! Glad that you did!**

 **AlphaOmega; Ooh no she doesn't, she wont take crap from anyone. Ooh yeah she did, she wont let Ronnie just say and do what he wants with her if it is negative, she isn't like that at all. He surely is, and we'll see what they can do together. Yeah, they went for now, but they'll be coming back in the future before ep 22. And thank you! I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **Lightwave; Thanks, I am glad that you liked it! And he did yeah, he showed him that he truly does care about Jean. Hehe, well he had never met Mentalist who could control his very actions with just a thought. That must be very scary, especially considering who Mentalist truly is and what he could do. Yup, Team Psyche, and Flash as well worked together rather well and managed to kick some major butt. And yeah, you're right, those two got time to shine alright~ He somewhat is, and we'll be exploring that later down the road. And I'm glad I could deliver~ Well, if they do, they might traumatize Matt.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I'll probably do one in the future, that sounds pretty good in my view! Yeah, it would be rather interesting to see a truly peaceful one doing stuff like that.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, they surely have, and they are as strong as ever, even stronger now. They were, but they'll pull through yet, and Jean doesn't take anything from anyone. Hehe, I like displaying their abilities like that, how they can work together, and how they can kick major butt when they're permitted too. Ooh, we'll see when the chapter comes to it. Let's say it is going to be an interesting adventure. They surely did, and I'm glad you did! Just a show of their love for one another!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Out of time!**

"Nggh..."

Matt groaned, as he fell downwards onto the bed, beside Caitlin. Caitlin panted beside him, trying to regain her breath, trying to make herself breathe properly after the passion they had shared in together, something that neither ever wanted to stop, but of course, they had to stop sometimes.

Caitlin curled beside him, hugging onto him sweetly, and lovingly, tenderly. Her naked form captivated Matt's eyes, and her sweaty face only made Matt feel more satisfied than anything else in his life.

It was perfect.

More perfect than Matt thought that it was going to be.

He didn't even know how else this could be, and Caitlin, she knew she made the right choice now.

While she loved Ronnie, she didn't feel, this complete with Ronnie anymore. Nothing on the man, because even Matt thought he was a great guy, she just couldn't help feel what she was feeling, and with Matt, everything Caitlin wanted, was rolled into one.

Powers, personality, and his ability to protect her. That was a huge deal for a woman like Caitlin. Of course she could take care of herself, but she always felt, safer when he was around, wrapped up in his embrace, and his love, that's how she always felt when she was with the young man, and she also wouldn't admit it openly, but she loved how they, came together, and what their love really signified together.

"Ooh Matthew, everything's going great again." She smiled, as she laid a kiss on his chest, her arms entangling around his own. She beamed while running a finger up and down his unclothed chest. "But, Matthew, the thought that...maybe one day...not now or anything, but maybe one day...we could, when we get there, not saying now, but with all of the, love making we've been doing, obviously we've taken precautions and all, but...maybe one day..."

"One day, I'd like to. Already got Frankie, no need to rush into anything, we've got all the time in the world. We're here, in love, and get to have the best time with one another, we really can be in love with one another, and it is the best ever, we can just have fun for now, and enjoy our love with one another."

That made Caitlin smile even more, continuing to lay kiss, after kiss on his chest, she always loved doing it, and feel his reactions when his body quivered, that was one of the things that she loved more than anything.

"What you said the other day, when we...did the deed, afterwards I mean, do you...really want me to move in..."

"O-Only if you want to." He clarified. "It's not like I'm forcing you or anything, but I just thought since this is the bigger place, and all, and now that we're, together, I just thought that maybe we could, live together, and have that kind of life I always imagined."

Caitlin lifted her head up, so his eyes and hers came into contact.

"What life?"

"It's just, silly. I suppose it's just silly, don't worry about it..."

Caitlin shook her head, grasping his hand and held it tightly, moving up the bed.

"Hey, if it is important to you, tell me about it, okay? Remember, no secrets."

"Hehe, yeah. It's not really a secret, it's just, kinda embarrassing." He began admitting as she paid close attention. "It's just, when I was younger. I saw, families together. I, never got to have that kind of life. I was pushed by different people to go into different directions, never really allowing me to live for myself, and never got to live a 'normal' life, but recently, especially now that we're together, and have Frankie...I know we're not exactly normal, but I do think that we could, have a somewhat normal life together. Just like I imagined it. Me, my girlfriend, and my teen daughter...well, it wasn't quite like that, but you get the idea, right?"

Caitlin's lips curled upwards more, and more by the second.

"You're so cute." She began, embracing him even more. "I'd like that to, a normal life with the fighting of Metahuman's, the normals."

"See? Normal as pie, right Cait?"

Caitlin's smile rose by the second, and she couldn't hold it back either.

"Yeah, just like that my love." She giggled, moving up the bed, so they were face to face. Using her slender fingers, she gently brushed his face, as she got on top of him, hovering above him, her hair falling down onto his chest and face. "Matthew, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it babe?"

He responded, gently moving some hair out of her face, smiling more by the second at the young woman above him.

"Actually, it doesn't matter, I was just going to say...no, it doesn't matter."

"I could mind read you, you know?"

"I trust you not to mind read me without my permission, or when you're concerned about me, that's fine."

Matt chuckled, falling against her.

"That's right, during important times, I would, but I wouldn't do it needlessly. I wouldn't invade your personal privacy like that."

Caitlin loved that about him, she leaned down, and caught his lips with her own, kissing him deeply, passionately, her body aching for his own.

"You are a good man, my man."

"Yeah I am baby~ All yours my sweet baby, all yours~"

Singing seemed to be the best thing to do right now, which Caitlin appreciated as she really did like his singing voice, she thought that it was one of the most beautiful things that he had about him, his voice, so nice, so angelic in her ears.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go this time. I already lost you once, never again. Like I said before, I'm not losing you ever again my sweet baby."

"Yeah, I know, me neither, I'm not leaving you either."

Matt went to kiss Caitlin, when suddenly, from his mouths, fire began spewing out, making Caitlin jump back in surprise.

"Matthew! Y-Your mouth...is on fire..."

Matt looked down, then gained a sheepish smile, the fires spreading around his mouth.

"Seems like I can't control that fully yet."

"Good thing you didn't do it when you had your head between my legs huh..."

"That would've been one burned-"

"Matthew." She cut him off with a sensually stern look, quickly rushing to the bathroom. Matt watched her go, and saw every part of her, getting turned on from such a thing. She then came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

He did as she asked, and though he burned the glass enough for it to shatter, the water was enough to put out the fire.

"Geez, this is a gift I really didn't want from Ronnie and Professor Stein. I keep making things combust. It really is annoying sometimes when things like this happen, especially to someone like me. I just keep doing things like this."

"At least it is stabilized enough so you aren't giving off radiation all of the time, though I do believe it is in part due to your psychic powers offsetting the radiation and blending together perfectly with your DNA. If you did, like Ronnie and Professor Stein did when they were together, then being near you all the time would be difficult, since it would lead to cancer in normal people. But, it seems this nuclear energy and your psychic energy is mixing together, I'll just have to keep monitoring you."

"Ooh, does that mean we can't have sex? Something that is...I love, with you. We have great sex..."

Caitlin raised her brows, then immediately shook her head, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"Keep that nuclear fire under control, and if you play your cards right, I'll give you more of a treat than before~ And you're right, we have great sex~"

She teased, a sexual expression being plastered all over her face, making Matt smile even more.

"Alright baby, I'll go with that~"

Caitlin pushed Matt down onto the bed, and hung over him. Her face became more lewd by the second, wanting to experience, many different things with the young boy, and wanting to do it right there, and then.

* * *

The next day, Frankie, and Hartley sat at the breaking/dining table, Hartley being in the kitchen, surprisingly cooking. Usually, Hartley wasn't one for domestic tasks like this, but since Matt was, currently engaged with another activity, he decided to do it.

"Hey, Hartley?"

Frankie called, as she shifted at the table.

"Yes?"

He didn't mind Frankie. Besides Matt, he knew that he was probably closest to Frankie, as she was quite like Matt, though different in some key areas, like she was a girl and not a guy that he really liked. But he did enjoy Frankie's company to a certain extent.

"About my Dad, and Caitlin...they haven't really left the bedroom for a few days, besides briefly..."

"Well, they are...connecting-"

"They're having sex." Frankie just came out with it directly, making Hartley cough into his hand. "I already know Hartley, I am a teenager, and I do know these things, you know? I'm happy for them, that they got back together, it was a secret wish of mine."

Hartley really didn't want to know what Frankie knew about Matt and Caitlin right now.

"I-I suppose so, but you seemed to have a question in their somewhere?"

"Well, yeah I did. I mean, I also...it's just, you see...with my Dad, and Caitlin in a full relationship now...what do I call Caitlin? Do I just call her Caitlin? Do I call her Mom? Would she be offended if I called her that? It's just...I don't know what I should call her, and what would be offensive or not..."

Though it wasn't a major thing to most, to Frankie, it kind of was.

She, wanted them to be a family, a true and proper family, and she did think of Caitlin as a Mom sometimes. While she was closer to Matt, and did think of him as her Dad, and loved him like that, Caitlin was, the closest thing that she had to a Mom, and with her and Matt together, she wanted that family bond together, and wanted to love together.

"Call her anything you like, Frankie. Your Dad isn't married to Caitlin and if he sees sense, he'll marry me, and then I'll be your new Dad. Would you like that? For me to be your new Dad? I think that it could be quite good for us to be family."

Frankie's face contorted into a perplexed one.

"You do know that's never going to happen, right? My Dad, isn't interested in you, sexually that is, you know?"

"I'm dreaming, leave me alone."

Frankie rolled her eyes, waiting for breakfast.

Soon though, Matt came out of the bedroom, fully dressed, along with Caitlin as they kissed, and cuddled. Frankie couldn't be more happy for Matt as she was right now, she truly did love seeing him happy.

"Hey Frankie, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course Dad, I'm fine."

Matt rubbed his hand on her head, as he sat down next to her, Caitlin sitting on his lap, and hugged around his neck tightly, not wanting to let go of her love.

"Are you sure sweetheart? You seem a little down all of a sudden. Has something happened?"

Frankie gently shook her head, showing that she wasn't worried about anything.

"No, I'm not down. I'm actually happy, I'm just confused about one thing."

"Oh?"

Matt begged for an answer, seeing that she wasn't exactly telling the truth right now about such a thing.

"Yeah, it's about Caitlin...erm, yeah, nothing bad or anything." Caitlin turned towards her, a smile on her lips. "I, just don't know what to call Caitlin now...I mean, if I call her...erm, you know, the word that begins with M and all, I don't know if that would be okay or not..."

Frankie didn't know if she had the guts to say it now, she wanted to say it, desperately so. But, she couldn't, she couldn't even do it. But Caitlin tilted her head to the side, wondering what she was talking about right now.

"Frankie, you wanna call me a Mormon?"

"Mormon?" Matt added, giving Caitlin a strange look. "Why would she want to call you a Mormon?"

"It's the first thing that popped into my head."

Caitlin admitted, Hartley dishing out a meal, with everyone thanking him.

"She wants to call you 'Mom', Caitlin. And why come to Mormon exactly? You're mad."

As much as it pained him, Hartley had to say it so the others wouldn't take so long, like he had noticed sometimes.

"Oh...I'm not mad Hartley!" Hartley huffed, Frankie turned towards Caitlin shyly, who blinked with surprise. "W-Well, I suppose, if you want to call me that, I wouldn't mind so much...y-yes, you can call me that if you want sweetheart, I wouldn't mind at all."

Matt was glad Caitlin didn't mind, it made everything flow better in his eyes.

"T-Then, Mom?"

It felt weird hearing it from Frankie. She didn't think she would, but Caitlin couldn't help feeling good about it, about how it meant she, Matt, and Frankie, and for some reason Hartley, were all together, and loved, one another like they did.

"Y-Yes, Frankie?"

"Nothing~ I just wanted to hear how it sounded~"

"And?"

Caitlin added, as she fed Matt some food, Matt's eyes being so brimming with happiness right now that he couldn't hold back the feelings that he had for the young woman right now, she truly was someone that he loved.

"Yeah, it sounds good. My Mom and Dad are the best after all~"

"Well, that's wonderful sweetheart~ See, this is the best right now, isn't it Frankie~?"

Matt sang back, as Frankie inclined her head.

"That's right Dad, this is the best. Mom, Dad, Hartley and me, I hope we get to stay together, forever."

Frankie's single wish.

She really did want them to stay together, even Hartley.

"Well, we are now Frankie. Cait, myself, Hartley, and you as well, we're together here. We're a family together, we get to love one another like this."

Frankie smiled as they all enjoyed a meal together, something that none of them would ever replace either. Even with Hartley there, it seemed so perfect, and so wonderful that they all, enjoyed how they had come together like this.

* * *

After school that day, Frankie walked with her friends towards the exit of the school.

"I can't believe that Chad, looked at you today Frankie."

Rose, Frankie's blonde haired friend spoke up, Frankie showing a slightly less impressed look.

"It was a look, nothing major."

"But, still. He's the cutest guy in school!"

Another of Frankie's friends shouted out, Frankie smiling weakly.

"Again, it isn't major, he's pretty attractive I guess. Even if he looked at me, it doesn't mean anything, I've got better things to do than look at some guy."

"Not as attractive as your sexy father, though Frankie. I mean, have you seen his abs and muscular body? Anything he'd want, I'd do."

Frankie cringed when Rose said that.

"And anything you do, would be creepy. Please stop saying that, I already have to deal with the MILF Brigade, I can't have you crushing on my Dad again too."

"But I love him, and his nicely muscled body..."

"And the fact that he's old enough to be...wait, usually, I say that when I want to say that to other parents...but he's in his twenties so...brother?"

One of Frankie's friends said as they walked out of the school together.

"Brother's right, he can be my brother when he wants to be."

Frankie shuddered as she looked for Matt.

She then found him, being surrounded by a few middle aged housewives, he himself looked awkwardly towards all of them, trying to keep his distance, she felt instantly sorry for him.

"Ooh Mr Stone, it must be tough, being a single parent."

One middle aged woman said, slowly trying to worm her hand towards his body.

"O-Oh no, I'm not a single parent, Frankie has two fully functional parents at home, my partner."

Most of the women seemed displeased by that.

"Oh, partner huh...either way, Mr Stone-"

"Oh, just call me Matt, we're all friends, right?"

The women giggled like school girls, moving closer. Matt looked around, trying to see an escape, but couldn't find one. He kept politely pushing them off him, their hands, wandering hands at that. He could feel them running up his arms, his thighs, even across his butt on occasion and without downright yelling at them, he wasn't sure how to make them go away.

"Then, Matt, we women of this school host, a club of sorts."

"Like a book club?"

Innocently Matt asked, but they held, dirtier intentions.

"Something like that, we'd really like if you, came to our, club as well."

"She's right, we could always use a big, strong, man around as we, talk, and other things."

"I also need help with my, plumping, do you have any, good knowledge on, that?"

The woman nearest to him, tried to touch his arm, but he squirmed and pushed her away gently.

"A-Ah, if you need your plumping sorted, I know something's about it, not an expert or anything."

"Then, maybe you could, come to mine sometime, I could make us, a homely meal. Do you, liked home cooked meals?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so..."

Matt felt awkward about all of this, and their hands.

Frankie shuddered at the thought of those women coming onto her Dad, she even knew some of them as well, which made it all the more awkward.

"Well, my Dad is..."

Before she could finish, a young man came by, and as if his senses were activated, Matt's eyes went towards him, looking Frankie up and down.

"You're, Frankie, right?"

The girls around Frankie pushed the young girl forward, and she just smiled shyly.

"Ah..."

She couldn't say anything else, but Matt took off his necklace, and read the young man's mind.

" _Damn Frankie's hot, she's so cute._ "

Matt scowled, pushing his way through the women.

Slowly moving closer, Frankie gathered the courage to talk.

"H-Hey, Chad...w-what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, you're looking, quite cute today. Sorry, is that forward? I'm kinda weird when it comes to talking. I just blurt out whatever's in my head."

"Well..."

Matt made it, placing a hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"Hey there sweetheart, what's going on?"

"D-Dad, don't make me jump."

Chad gulped when looking at Matt, his muscles, and his clearly fake smile.

"H-He's your Dad?"

Chad cowered away from the smile of Matt's.

"That's right, I'm her Dad, is there, anything you'd like to discuss with my daughter?"

Frankie paled, as Rose smiled.

"Hey there Mr Stone, you're looking particularly sexy today~"

Matt grimaced, as Chad looked scared of Matt almost.

"W-Well, s-s-sir, I was j-just s-speaking with F-Frankie and all. Y-Your daughter, b-but you knew that..."

Matt smiled weakly, but exuded a rather scary presence of that of a protective father.

"That's wonderful, being friends is important...so, what's grade point average?"

"Eeh..."

Frankie's face dropped, seeing the boy she had a somewhat crush on being 'interrogated' by Matt.

"Any, career goals? Part time jobs? College applications? Any medals for athletics, or anything?" The young man looked stunned with the firing questions. "So...got any criminal convictions?"

"Dad."

Frankie sharply said, so Matt chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm joking, I'm sure you're a lovely young man, with a girlfriend...?"

Matt read his mind, and heard that he didn't, the young man shaking his head.

"N-No sir, I'm single, no dating, or anything."

"I...see. So, you were...speaking to my Frankie, and..." Matt read his mind, and frowned. "You want to go out with her on Saturday?"

Frankie gasped, and held a blush on her face, Matt biting his bottom lip, he didn't mean to say that.

"O-O-O-Oh yes sir! W-With your permission of course!"

Matt slowly hummed, Frankie's friends squealing behind them, and Frankie's eyes went towards him.

"Dad, can I go with him? Please?"

"Well, Frankie, there's..."

Frankie looked at the pendant in his hand, and knew what he was doing.

"Dad, can I speak to you, over here, please?"

Matt followed Frankie over towards a separate area, and then he looked towards her.

"Look I know what you're going to say, I'm reading your mind."

"Then I don't have to ask, all I want to know is, if I can go."

"Frankie, he's a senior, he's like, nearly 18 years old or is 18 years old."

Matt looked towards Chad who flinched with fear.

"S-So? I'm not that much younger than him."

"But Frankie...I know what he thinks about you."

"What does he think about me?" Matt didn't reveal, so Frankie sighed. "He's not gonna get anything from me like that, give me some more credit Daddy."

"Don't call me Daddy, you only do that when you want me to bend around your little finger, and you know I don't like you being sad, and I do give you credit, you're a bright girl with a good head on your shoulders, and that's what I am, concerned about. He's...I don't know what he is, all I know is that he thinks quite a bit about you."

"Then, can I go? I promise, I wont do anything with him, other than just walk around or whatever on Saturday. You can even track my phone with Hartley or something, and I'm a Metahuman, it's not like he could try anything with me, I could kick his butt before he could even try it. Daddy please, please can I go? I don't ask for much, but this is Chad, and Chad has a really cute..." Matt's eyes sharpened. "...he's a nice boy, with good grades, good career goals, wants to be a doctor or something. Trust me, I don't go with no fool, and all my friends will go too, if you're worried."

Matt placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't use to do the same things then said you couldn't as that's what teens do, even if I am unsure about my daughter doing it, then again I also was a ninja at your age so..." Frankie's eyes turned like a puppy dogs. "Alright Frankie, you can go with him."

"Thanks Daddy!"

Frankie cheered, and hugged him, but he held out his finger.

"But, we have to go over some, things...ugh, teenagers and dating, I had to do this with Jean as well...ugh, we'll go over it later, and, go on a group date with him, please. Just until you know what kind of guy he is. I know, you're thinking I'm being the stereotypical worrier, but that's what father's do for their daughters, especially daughters, and especially me and my daughter, I just don't want you to, get hurt. Though he does find you...well I can't say the words as it would be creepy coming from me. So, please, for me? Just a group date, you can have fun on group dates, and once you become more confident, go on a date by yourselves, just be careful."

"Sure, that's understanding, even I don't know what he's like, I might end up not liking him."

"Let's hope."

He muttered, but Frankie caught it.

"Let's hope huh?"

"What? I'm your father, I'm not gonna be thrilled you could be dating someone."

"I guess...then, I'm gonna tell Chad the great news! Love you Dad! Thank you!"

Matt smiled slowly, as Frankie ran off to speak to the boy, he wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

* * *

Later that night, Matt, Caitlin, Eddie, and Iris all came to the bowling alley, something of a double date for them all. And well, because Iris invited them out, knowing they had gotten back together, and they couldn't refuse either, so they have to go as well.

Frankie said that she didn't want to come, due to many different reasons. So, Matt thought Hartley would be okay with her, and she surprisingly said that she wanted to spend time with Hartley. Matt was glad though, that they had a unique bond together, and could come together like this and be together happily.

"Come on baby, I know you've got this!"

Iris cheered while Eddie reared up the ball behind him. Caitlin and Matt looked on as Eddie got a seven ten split, making Eddie growl out in discontent at the sight, but Matt looked towards Caitlin with a large smile on his lips.

"Ready baby? You got this."

"Yeah baby, I'm ready and waiting for this."

Caitlin stood up, and went over to the position. She grabbed the bowling ball, and held it between her fingers. Matt smiled on as she launched the ball down the path. Matt could see that it was swerving to the side, so he used his telekinesis to push the ball back on path, something Iris noticed, and Caitlin got a strike.

"Yaaaaahoooo! Well done baby! You've done amazing for me Cait! Yay for Team Matt and Cait!"

"Yes! That's how it is done!"

Caitlin rushed to Matt's side, giving him a high five with both hands.

Then they turned to the other two, and both went "In your faces!" Iris and Eddie blinking in surprise at the sight.

"You don't have to rub it in..."

Iris murmured, seeing how they were dancing together, and knew that they weren't listening by now, they seemed more preoccupied with dancing around than anything else right now, that's all it seemed to be.

"W-Well, I'm just going to go and get some food for us all..."

Eddie practically ran away as Matt and Caitlin kept dancing at their achievements, wanting more and more of them by the second. Though Matt didn't see it, Iris' face turned downwards in an unhappy frowning face.

"You totally used your powers then."

Iris complained with Eddie not wrong.

Matt wore an innocent face as he and Caitlin sat down, trying to be as innocent as he could be.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Matt covered weakly, knowing that he did feel a little odd about the eyes Iris had on his form right now, he was quite worried about it.

"The fact that you used your powers to do what you were doing and even did that and...eeeh! Tongue tied! Wait, let me start again." Iris cleared her throat. "You used your powers, I saw you, Matthew Lee Stone, I saw it."

Matt whined, looking at Caitlin who threw her protective arms around him.

"Don't you bully my Matthew. He's innocent, and cute, you leave him alone."

"B-But, he used his powers...I call cheating."

"Blaah, you can't prove a thing. Cait might be just that good at bowling and whooped your butt at it. Speaking of butt whooping..."

Caitlin brought his head to her shoulder, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Not now, naughty boy. We'll talk later on my love."

Iris looked between them, noticing a certain, something about Caitlin and Matt.

"Say, this is going to be an odd question and maybe I shouldn't be asking something like this though I just can't help it because I can totally tell, and I realize how odd this really is right now, but have you two...done, it?"

""Iris! That's none of your business!""

They both held blushes on their faces, but Iris could see the truth.

"Yeah, you totally have, haven't you?" They didn't say anything, but they looked down. "No need to be ashamed, it's natural, and I love you guys together. You're like me and Eddie, without the secret that I am helping a superhero fight crime..." She paused when she saw Eddie coming back. "Speaking of Eddie, did you know that..."

Before she could finish, Eddie came back, and sat next to her.

"So, what have you guys been talking about then?"

They all didn't answer, and just smiled as they continued their double date.

After a few minutes, Matt stretched his limbs.

"Thanks for inviting us you guys."

"Yes, we don't know many other couples...well, none really. We really need to get more friends..."

Caitlin added, Iris waving a hand in front of her face innocently.

"Ooh don't worry, we're having a great time. And we never get to do this either, double dating is awesome! We get to hang out with our loved ones, and no one has to feel left out because we're all dating each other...eeh, our respective partners I mean!"

"Iris is right, we are having a blast with you guys...even if you're winning, it seems almost magical how you guys keep getting strikes, it is...wondrous to say the least, and I am not sure if I am liking that honestly..."

Matt coughs into his hand while Caitlin rubs his back gently.

"We're not magical or anything! We're just good at bowling, apparently. Don't worry so much about it Eddie, you're always such a worrying guy, don't worry Eddie~ Did I mention to not worry at all~ Hehehehehe~"

Matt chuckled awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to do.

But then he saw Barry and Linda coming up, thankful for the distraction. Matt watched as Barry and Linda kissed one another, glad for Barry to have someone who does want to do things with him, and he knew Linda personally, and she was good, so he was glad for both of them.

But, as he looked at Iris, he couldn't help but notice that there was, a certain something going on in her. She looked, off about something, like she wanted, to do something dangerous, and that, wasn't a good thing...Matt could even see slight jealousy within her eyes.

"Barry's here! With Linda!"

Matt tried to appear as calm as possible, but it still was difficult.

"Hi, guys."

Iris called them over, totally oblivious to their kissing.

Barry naturally turned to see the four of them together, Matt seeing Eddie's face dropping slightly, and Linda's did as well, Caitlin and Matt giving awkward glances towards one another, not sure how they were supposed to proceed.

"Iris, Eddie, Matt, Caitlin, hey."

Barry greeted, walking over to meet them.

"Sup Barry? You seem, happy, and all~ Having fun with Linda? Speaking of, hey Linda."

"Hey boss." She greeted with a silly expression on her face, something Matt could contest with. "What are you guys doing here?"

Linda added, as she waved awkwardly towards Matt, who did the same, then draped his arm around Caitlin, pulling her closer to the man, her head falling against his chest gently, where she kissed his chest, and caressed one of his pec's with her fingers.

"We thought it would be fun, and we're on a double date with Matt, and Caitlin here, though they keep whipping our butts in this game...grrrr, I really dislike how they are winning all of a sudden, it doesn't seem fair! At least Hartley isn't here, he'd hurt me more than anyone in this world!" Iris ranted, making Eddie pull her back, and she took a relaxing breath. "Either way, Barry and I have been bowling here since we were kids. Why don't you guys join us?"

Iris offered, but the uncomfortable look on Eddie's, and Linda's faces were quite telling.

Matt turned to Caitlin, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, so he could get to her ear.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how awkward is this going to be?"

Caitlin's face smirked a little bit and she whispered back, while Barry and Linda seemed to be conferring with their eyes on what they should do, Matt knew that because he had Telepathy and while he hadn't gained full control over it, he still could feel the uneasiness in Linda and the eagerness inside of Barry.

"I'd give it a solid 8.5 out of 10."

"Always with the points, aren't you?"

Matt joked around, playfully pushing her, and she did the same thing.

"Awww, that's what you love about me."

Matt curled to Caitlin, nodding his head along in agreement.

"Can't deny that you're not wrong."

Matt finished, as Linda and Barry looked at one another.

"Uh..."

Linda clearly didn't want to, while Barry seemed more eager about it, trying to convince Linda with his eyes.

"It's okay with me. We'll make this a six way between us." Everyone stared at Matt, his face turning to a pout. "I didn't mean it in a dirty way or anything. I just meant, there would be six of us, the Iris and Eddie team, the Barry and Linda team and the best team, Matt and Caitlin team." They gave him dry looks, so Matt pursed his lips. "We are awesome though, you can't deny that." Still, they just looked at Matt like he had two heads. "I'm going to shut up now...yeah, that's what I love doing, and that's what I am going to do...Cait, protect me."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, bringing his body closer to her own.

"Don't worry baby, I've got you."

That made him cuddle closer towards him even more, holding onto her tightly, lovingly.

Eddie cocked his head at the pair.

"You two have an interesting relationship, don't you?" Caitlin and Matt just smiled weakly, so Eddie turned back to Barry and Linda. "We don't want to interrupt your date. Or do we want to have a six way either."

Matt gave a fake glare as Eddie snickered. Even Linda snickered at that, but still she felt, unsure about all of this. Though she didn't want to appear as the type of girl that would be not okay about this, since they were invited, she didn't want to seem petty or jealous, even though she kind of was jealous on what was going on.

"No, it's, it's okay."

Linda finalized, though she still had reservations about it all.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She lied, Matt could tell. "It'll be fun."

Then, the group began bowling together, though Matt could see Linda and Eddie, weren't enjoying it.

"Ha-ha!" Iris cheered, as she got a spare, moving towards the others. "Do you smell that, Barry? That's defeat." She made it towards Eddie, as Caitlin and Matt were doing, something together off to the side, Iris giving off an annoyed look as they were winning. "I'll beat you yet, SnowStone."

"Bring it WestThawne~ We'll beat you and Balinda over there!"

Matt shot back, giving a big thumbs up.

Eddie didn't know what they were going on about, but then he turned towards Iris, surprise on his face.

"You never told me you were such a big fan of bowling."

"Sure I have. This is one of my favourite places in the world."

Linda gave off a jealous look as Iris walked past. It was subtle, a hint of it, but it was there all the same, and it made sense to Matt, he understood why she was doing that, and understood why and what was going on right now.

Barry took to the bowling and got a strike in one, Matt, Caitlin and Linda cheering for him.

"I am impressed, Allen."

"I heard the owner was thinking of selling." Barry said as he took a fry from the plate of them they had gotten beforehand, a bit of sauce by his mouth."Maybe you could write a piece on the place?"

"Um, I'm still iffy on whether bowling is an actual sport."

"I've wondered the same."

Eddie said to the side, Matt shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't want to admit that it is a sport because Cait and I are winning."

"Damn straight we are."

Caitlin added, seeing some sauce on Matt's lip, so, she wiped it with her finger, and licked it all for herself. Matt smiled, leaning against her, hugging onto her arm, all the while Iris looking on, and felt, good about their closeness, but couldn't help but feel Eddie and her, weren't that close at all, at least not to casually do something like that.

"You're both got super-" Iris was going to mention his powers, but refrained from doing so when remembering the company she was with. "-personalities so it can't be helped. Either way, it doesn't matter, there's still time just yet." Iris walked towards Barry, noticing something, sauce, on his lip, and went to get it. "Well, sport or hobby-" Iris wiped Barry's mouth, making pretty much everyone wonder why she did that with her finger, even gaining jealous looks from Eddie, and Linda. "I am still better than you."

"All right, well, I'm serious, a little bit of press, the lanes could be designated as, like, a landmark or something."

Linda smiled weakly as Eddie stared on towards Barry, he couldn't quite wrap his head around what had happened. Barry seemingly noticed that Eddie was looking towards him, and saw that it was his turn as well, Eddie seemingly not realizing at all.

"Oh, Eddie, you're up, man."

Eddie blinked out of whatever was going on in his head, inclining his head.

"Oh, right."

Eddie got up, and went to go and bowl, brushing past Iris.

"Whoo. Go get 'em, babe."

She cheered, but her head seemed to be somewhere else at the moment.

While Eddie bowled, Matt stretched, wrapping an arm around Caitlin, and pulled her closer.

"I think Frankie has a parent teacher thing coming up soon. That's gonna be fun."

"Yeah, she's got one next week I believe. But, you know, before, when at breakfast, she seemed, a little, off with me. She called me Mom and all, which was fantastic, and I loved it so much I can't even express in words, but I felt something, was off."

"Frankie...well, I think she was thinking about when me and you, weren't together. She'll come around baby, don't worry so much about it."

"Hmmm, I suppose. I just, want us to be happy together, you know? No tension or anything."

"I know, and we will baby, we will, we are, aren't we baby?" Caitlin nodded, as Matt brushed a hand over her face. "Do you want me to talk to Frankie, and see what's going on?"

"No, maybe it's just me, and my guilt after everything that happened."

Matt brought Caitlin onto his lap, and held onto her body, as she nestled against him sweetly.

"Hey, remember, no guilt. You don't need to feel any guilt about anything, because there's nothing to feel guilt about. Love you."

Caitlin allowed her lips to turn upwards into a beautiful smile.

"Love you too. And I'll speak with Frankie about it later on. Don't worry Matthew, leave this to the Mom."

Matt chuckled as his phone went off.

"Speaking of worry." Matt pulled out his phone as did Iris. "Message from Hartley."

Matt said, as Iris moved closer.

"Seems we've got a live one." Matt nodded, Iris going towards Eddie. "Eddie, I've got to go now."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

Eddie didn't understand, neither did Barry. Matt though swooped in, wrapping an arm around Iris.

"Big scoop."

"At this time of night?"

Eddie didn't quite believe them, but Matt still kept his composure.

"Yeah, if we don't go now, our lead source could, disappear. Sorry Eddie, Barry, and Linda, gotta cut this date short."

"Sorry babe. I'll make it up to you, promise." Iris apologized, trying to give Eddie a kiss, but he defected his head so it wouldn't come in contact with her own. "Eddie..."

"No, it's nothing anyway." Eddie brushed off, getting a call over his own phone. He quickly spoke, then sighed. "I got to go as well. Emergency at the morgue."

Eddie took off his bowling shoes, and left the area, Barry quickly (though didn't use superspeed) to do the same thing.

"Hey, Linda, sorry, I should go too. They're going to need someone from the crime lab. I'll see you."

Barry briefly kisses Linda on the lips, and then disappears himself. Matt, Caitlin and Iris all take off their shoes, getting their own ones back, and disappeared as well, once saying goodbye to Linda, the young girl just stood there, unsure of what was going on.

* * *

Once dropping off Caitlin and Iris at the club, Matt flew towards the place Hartley was talking about, somewhere were he had to go. Matt didn't know why he was flying towards Mercury Labs, but apparently there was something there that needed to be done.

[Okay, Matt, I've got visuals.]

Iris began over the comm's, Hartley sighing.

[Damn it, it is as I feared.]

"What is it Hartley?"

Matt flew as fast as he could, towards Mercury Labs.

[It's...that girl again. That, Claire woman again.]

"From the time that she attacked the club with Frankie in it? She's really there again? Fuck sake, she's really becoming annoying to me."

[And also the time she kidnapped us, Matthew. Frankie, and myself, I mean. She really seems to be popping up more by the second.]

Caitlin added over the line, so Matt hurried along as fast as he could.

[She doesn't seem to be alone either.] Iris added after Caitlin. [From this, it seems like she's got a...I'm gonna say she's got a pet toad with her...he certainly reminds me of one with the way that his tongue shoots out like that.]

"Wait, she's got a mutated toad with her?"

Matt was more confused than ever, but that didn't stop Caitlin from shaking her head.

[No, that's nothing like that. It is...a person that is, sticking out his tongue, very far. And well, you'll see…it's really gross...]

Matt didn't like the sound of that, but did it anyway.

He flew as fast as he could, and got inside of Mercery Labs.

As he did, Eliza, a long time friend of Matt, moved ever backwards, as a man that had slimy looking features came closer. His skin was green, and he had warts all over him, and then there was Claire, who was behind him, wielding a badass looking katana, though Eliza thought that it looked terrible with her.

"Now, just give me the device in your arms, right now."

She ordered, showing her blade. The blade itself seemed to have some tech on it, and it wasn't sure what it was supposed to be anyway.

Eliza pulled backwards, shaking her head.

"It's Mercery Labs! Go away! You can't have this!"

Eliza growled, clutching the device in her hand tightly. But Claire, or rather, Rachael using her Claire persona, just sighed deeply.

"Oi, Mortimer, do that disgusting tongue thing that you do, and get the fucking device off her. She's just going to be annoying anyway, and keep hold of it, she's such a bitch anyway, and I hate her. So just get it for me!"

The green man, otherwise known as Mortimer winced at the harshness of her tone.

His tongue was like a whip, thrusting it towards the device. Eliza tried moving out of the way, but the tongue wrapped around the device, and brought it back towards him. Mortimer held the device towards Rachael, and felt feared at looking at her.

"H-Here you go."

Rachael took the device, and clipped it to her pants.

"Thank you." Her eyes went towards Eliza, who felt afraid. "Now, slut bomb. What are we going to do with you?"

"C-Could you not call me slut bomb please?"

Eliza demanded weakly, not wanting to show a weak side right now.

"Slut bomb." Eliza frowned. "I don't like how you're doing this to me. Just looking at you pisses me off." She walks closed to Eliza, as she cowers away, several guards on the ground were either dead or unconscious, she didn't know. "So, I'm gonna have to kill you. You also were friends with him, right? Someone that I detested, especially because of that Snow slut, who always got in the way. Good thing my true love sent me to get this huh. I get to kill a bitch that got in my way of my relationship."

"W-Who's him?"

She begged for an answer, but couldn't come up with one at all.

"Well, that's between me, myself, and I, so don't bother trying to understand. You're kind of annoying you little whore." She raised the blade, like she was going to chop Eliza in half. "Now fucking die you bitch!"

Using the blade, she swung her down, and Eliza expected this to be her death, and even closed her eyes, trying to accept it even if she really didn't want to die.

She waited, a few seconds, but felt nothing.

She felt that was odd, but she didn't quite understand to say the least.

She hoped that maybe, she was dead, and she didn't have to feel her death in the end, that's what she hoped for anyway.

But that wasn't the case.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw that before her, was a blade of blue energy. She looked to the source, and saw that it was Psyche who had saved her life, clashing together with the fact that, the woman's blade was giving off a strange weird glow.

"P-Psyche I..."

Eliza didn't know how to start, but Matt shook his head.

"I've got this, stay here or run if you can."

Eliza just stayed put, Matt forcing the young woman named Rachael away from Eliza.

"So, we meet again. Psyche, how's that girl, erm, Frankie, wasn't it?"

Matt didn't like Claire saying that, and most likely, he leaped, that he knew about him too, his secret identity, and he didn't like that, as it would make his loved ones be in a dangerous situation.

"Claire, that's your name, isn't it?" Matt looked towards Mortimer, gaining a grossed out face. "Ewww, so I can see why..." Matt turned back to Rachael. "You keep interesting company, I didn't know you'd be into toads."

Rachael sighed out, smacking her lips together.

"That's what I thought too. But, he has an interesting power that I quite like. But that doesn't matter. It seems like you want to fight me, don't you? Want to protect the pretty girl behind you, do you? That's okay with me, I'm just, curious."

"I'm curious as to why your mouth is still doing that moving thing you're so fond of."

Rachael's eyes changed, and she moved forward, swinging her blade.

Matt did the same thing with his own blade, clashing against one another's blades, making sparks go off between the blades. Matt though noticed that the place the blade struck Matt's, the blade of Matt's broke down somehow, Matt's eyes changing at the sight.

"Did you like that? My blade has a little more, cutting power than yours."

Matt examined the blade, and the way she swung it, and the way she is standing, her stance with the blade he ignored the toad guy for the moment, his eyes forever on the girl, he knew there was something going on, and something very deep, something else that he wasn't getting either.

"That blade, I've seen it before...the night Joe and..."

"That's right, I know who you are, and you know me. My blade, was made by the one you call Reverse Flash, isn't that cute? Isn't that adorable sweetheart? I've decided to fight and fight even more with this blade of mine. So decide to fight me or die! I don't even care anymore, I want you dead!"

The woman lunged forward, swinging her sword, at Matt. Matt rotated to the side, then brought up his own blade, swinging at the woman. She blocked the sword, swords creating sparks between the two of them.

Matt pushed forward, forcing her blade to the side. He went to blast her, but felt something off to the side, so he looked and saw the toad man spit his tongue outwards, and it stretched further and further towards Matt.

Matt went to blast it with his powers but flames came out, shooting at the tongue at the same time, burning the tongue. The toad man cried out at the pain he felt from the flames that hit his tongue, retracting it.

"Oooooooooow! Owwwie! Owwwwie owwww!"

Matt looked on at the enemy, the man jumping around with his tongue wagging around dangerously, and in pain as well, Matt didn't even know what he was supposed to do about that, he just looked on with a cocked head.

"So, you have such a nice, person beside you, then...how lovely he is."

Rachael even sweatdropped at him.

"Yeah...he's not a very intelligent person, is he? Well, he's also useful, so you have to have your lackies around and all that good stuff." She turned her blade on Matt. "But, enough of this now, you're going to die!"

Swinging her blade, Makoto parried her again and again. She came left and right, clashing on his blade. However, the blade did take off his psychic powers, so he reformed it as quickly as she could cut it down.

She made a lunge with her sword, but he avoided it to the side, the blade going past Matt's side. Quickly turning around, Matt swung for her upper body. Rachael blocked the sword, swords clashing against one another.

She pushed back, making a stab for Matt's head, but Matt pushed the sword away from him, seeing his opportunity. Matt put his hand outwards, blasting the young girl backwards with a concussive blast of psychic energy, her body going through a table, and landed on the ground.

Matt jumped upwards, and got towards her, holding his sword towards her.

"You're pretty good, like someone I remember, but you've lost now."

With her at his mercy, Matt went to tie her up, when he heard a cry.

Quickly turning, he saw Eliza being pushed to the window by a tongue.

"Stop!"

Matt ignored Rachael for the moment, rushing towards Eliza. However, the tongue smashed her out of the window, so Matt rushed and jumped out of the window, flying as fast as he could, going down the building as she screamed.

Matt kicked it into overgear, flying faster, and faster as he could. He hadn't gone this fast before, and then he made it under her. Matt quickly used his telekinetic powers to slow her down by manipulating the winds around her, so she landed in his arms gently.

She looked towards Matt's face, and cocked her head, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You saved me..."

Matt smiled towards her, nodding his head.

"You're okay now, don't worry."

She believed him, she just trusted his voice. Even though it was a disjointed voice due to the voice changer, she still believed in it all the same.

Matt flew up high to the building and the room that they were in before. However, by the time he had gotten there, they were already gone.

Matt sighed out, he wasn't exactly happy about any of this at all, it really did piss him off honestly.

"They got away..." Matt looked at Eliza, who held a crestfallen face. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about, you don't have to worry about at all. But, the thing that was stolen, do you know what it was that was stolen..."

"It was...a device that is supposed to gather solar energy, you know, from the sun."

"What was it designed to do?"

"Well...it's really just basically like a solar pannel, but holds the power inside, and you could, use it for a battery say. It's basically like that...but I don't know why she'd want it, she doesn't even seem to know much about it...weird."

Matt didn't know either, and he sighed out, wondering what was going on.

* * *

A little while later Matt returned to his group, and sat down as Caitlin sat next to him, Hartley, standing before all of them. Iris, and Frankie both sat nearby, listening intently to what was going on right now.

"So, is it possible that it can do what Eliza said, Hartley? Caitlin?"

Hartley folded his arms.

"Theoretically yes, it could be used as a simple battery. However, what that scientist girl neglected to mention, is that it can be used to shoot blasts of energy as well, as use it to fly and other things, it is a highly wanted piece of tech, it has similar properties to some Metahuman's abilities. Just what have Mercury Labs have been making...?"

"Seriously? Eliza didn't mention that."

Matt didn't know how he felt about that, since it seemed hard for him to even to think about it.

"From what I can gather...Matthew stole some notes from it for me." Matt looked away as Caitlin rolled her eyes playfully. "It gathers solar energy, and it can be fired off as a concussive blast, or maybe something else as well. Though if you ask me, it is closer to the tachyon device that they had previously."

"Tachyon's?"

Caitlin questioned, Hartley nodding his head.

"Similar yes, it could do a function like that. However, doing this into a normal human body, it would cause them to explode. The human body couldn't absorb that much solar energy at once, at least the way it is converted as far as I can tell."

"Great, so what does this bitch want with this device? Does she want to turn into Superwoman or something?"

"Iris, as I said, a normal person couldn't absorb that much power, as it would overload their systems, and break them down-"

"However." Matt began, looking at the group. "That woman, Claire, I think, she's the assistant of the Reverse Flash."

Gasps rang out throughout the room.

"Really? But..."

Caitlin didn't know how to begin, so Matt continued.

"Before Christmas, Joe, and I were attacked, by Reverse Flash, though I told you that already. And that day, a woman wearing a pink version of his outfit came, and used a funky sword, that could cut through my psychic energy. And today, Claire had that same sword."

"But, Reverse Flash already stole the tachyon device, why would he want another one?"

Iris pondered what Caitlin thought, and Matt did the same thing.

Frankie on the other hand furrowed her brows.

"Maybe it wasn't for him, maybe it was for her?"

"Even if it was, her body wouldn't physically be capable of handling that kind of energy. It would rip her apart before she ever could begin to harness the energy inside of herself, and from the designs here, I wouldn't want that crazed woman to use it, it doesn't look stable right now, using for a prolonged experience could..."

Hartley dismissed Frankie's thoughts and spoke aloud about his fears, but Matt pushed on.

"Hartley, what being could handle that kind of power?"

"Someone with incredible regenerative capabilities, like..." Realization came over Hartley. "Like The Flash." Hartley turned his eyes to Matt. "Or you, Matthew. Yes, either of you, you both have highly regenerative cells, and maybe, she does, I don't know if she does or not, but she does seem to be able to take punishment."

"And also." Caitlin came in. "Matthew, Reverse Flash, he's...remember when he came after you, when you went evil?" Matt nodded. "He mentioned, or at least implied, that he needed you for something, and kept saying he needs your powers increased. What if, this is that something? Maybe, your cells, that regenerate, and replicate very quickly, is what is the key for this device...but, how would Reverse Flash know Mercury Labs is making this device..."

"Question is, if they need a speedster, or myself, for this...that means Flash, or I, or even Reverse Flash is gonna be on the list of potentials that it could go after. And if Reverse Flash kept saying that he needed me...is he going to come after me? Again? I really don't need his bleeding drama."

A heavy sense of worry all felt it deep inside of them, and they weren't sure on what was going to happen.

"Don't worry Matthew, I wont let this woman do anything to you."

Caitlin held onto Matt's hand, who did the same thing.

"Okay, so Matt's on the hit list-"

"And she also referenced Frankie, so she could know any of us. She could know, all of us. That's why, I think that we should all at least be in communications at all times, no matter what we're doing, we should all at least be in communications or with someone else."

At Matt's words, they all agreed, they weren't going to take any chances.

"Also, what about that toad guy? Do we know who that is?"

Frankie begged for an answer, so Matt turned to Caitlin.

"Cait, while I was at Mercury Labs, I managed to get a DNA sample from him, can you..."

"I'll need to return to the labs." She began, taking the sample that Matt produced. "But, yes I think I can do this and hopefully get a DNA match, if the DNA isn't too changed. But wow, you've got a cool setup here, haven't you Matthew? I really like this, it's so much more...I don't know, satisfying I guess."

Matt chuckled, nodding his head.

"Seems so. And I'm glad that you are here too."

As he said that, Matt's phone got a message.

He checked it, and then showed it to Caitlin.

"Okay, seems like we have to go, papers late night calling me, need to get over there and deal with that drama llama."

He lied, knowing it was Barry.

"Something going on at the paper?"

"Just that idiot know it all pissing me off again. Nothing to worry about Iris." Iris inclined her head, Matt turning to Frankie. "Frankie, come on sweetheart, we have to go now."

"Okay Dad."

Frankie went over to Matt, and held onto his hand, Hartley moving closer to Matt as well.

"Iris, can I drop you off with Eddie?"

"Yeah, if there's nothing else I can do?"

"For tonight, I don't think so. Tomorrow, we'll continue looking for him, for now we haven't got a way to find them. But yeah, lets all keep away from nutters that might want to kill us, and we should continue going forward, together."

They all nodded at one another, showing that they were going to be doing their best.

* * *

The next day at S.T.A.R Labs, Matt and Caitlin arrived at the labs, with Frankie, and Hartley having stayed home, and Iris having gone to Eddie. Matt, sighed as he sat down, sitting down with Caitlin sitting on his lap, hugging him around his neck, and gave his cheek a small kiss, as they looked on.

"So Clyde Mardon has a brother?"

Caitlin sounded surprised with what she had just heard, Matt looking at the reactions of Joe, and the others.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash, and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion affects them both in virtually the same way."

"So, they both have control over the weather…?"

Matt got from what they were saying, Barry inclining his head.

"Yeah, only Mark's powers seem to be a lot more precise. To be able to control the weather like that, indoors?"

Matt saw Barry's eyes going towards the monitors that held an image of Mark Mardon and then towards Joe. Matt remembered Clyde Mardon, and he remembered that Matt killed him, not Joe, and from what he could tell, he was after Joe and it made him feel shitty.

"You'd have to be a Weather Wizard!" Cisco jumped up and shouted happily, wanting to become more happy by the second. "Ooh, been waiting since week one for Barry to use that one!" Cisco took a big slurp of his frozen drink, then placed a hand on his forehead. "Mm!"

"Trigeminal headache?"

Caitlin's soothing voice carried over to Cisco, as Matt bobbed his head along.

"That means brain freeze, doesn't it babe?"

Caitlin giggled, holding him around his neck.

"You're right. Study that in a book I gave you?"

"Yup, I surely did. Ooh I love being smart, it's so fun~"

Matt shook his hands happily, and swayed from side to side and Caitlin also loved it when they could speak like that together, it made her feel more sexually happy, and it even turned her own honestly, Cisco giving a dry look.

"Then why don't you just call it a brain freeze?" Caitlin smiled shyly. "And you, stop learning from Caitlin and speaking speech I don't understand."

"Are you telling me to stop trying to learn more things?"

"No, I'm telling you to stop speaking Caitlin speech."

Cisco whined, holding his head. Matt rolled his eyes, taking off his telepathy blocking necklace. He placed a hand on Cisco's head, and began helping him cure his brain freeze. As his brain thawed out (not physically but mentally) Cisco's expression became happier.

"There." Matt finished, placing his necklace back on. "Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks Matt."

Matt smiled as Cisco did too, but at the back of his mind, Matt felt worried for Joe now, and felt sorrowful for what has happened, since he killed Mardon. He felt like he should be getting punished, and not Joe.

"So I'm guessing you running around a twister in the opposite direction isn't gonna to do the trick this time."

Joe asked looking towards Barry, Barry himself looked unsure.

"I just remembered. During our run-in with Mardon, Clyde Mardon, I was tinkering with something to help attract unbound atmospheric electrons."

"Like a grounding mechanism?"

Barry conceded, allowing Cisco to bob his head along.

"Yes, 'cause the only way that Mardon can control the weather is if he can tap into the atmosphere's natural electrical circuit, and if we take away that circuit, clear skies."

Barry was impressed with Cisco, while Matt looked towards Joe.

"Joe...erm, about all of this, it feels like it should be me that Mardon is going for, I was the one who killed...his brother, yet you're the one being targeted. If you are ever in danger, feel free to direct his anger towards me, it is my fault...if I hadn't pulled that trigger that day..."

"Barry would have died." Joe began, moving closer. He placed a hand on Matt's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Look, a lot happened that day, and none of this is your fault. I chose to tell the police that I pulled the trigger, I'll live with the consequences. Besides, you're like my kid too, I'll protect you as well as you've done with me before, and Iris. Don't worry kid, you've faced worst dangers than this, this ones all me."

Matt's eyes began tearing up, as a fatherly smile came from Joe.

Matt, hadn't ever experienced something like that, besides from Ra's but this was different. Even though Matt was an adult, it didn't change the fact that he didn't have a father as a child, and now Joe looked at him like he looked at Barry, and it made him feel, almost complete.

"Even then Joe...I'll still come and help out, no matter what, I'll be with you Joe."

Matt conveyed to Joe, who chuckled.

"Of course. All I want is you to protect Iris. You're, very good at that." Joe's eyes casually went over Wells. "Very good at it." It almost sounded like a threat towards Wells, and Matt turned to see his unsure face too. Then Joe's eyes went towards Matt again. "That's all I want. Keep Iris safe, and I'll handle the rest."

"Sure Joe, I'll do that."

Joe nodded in thanks towards Matt, as his phone rang.

"Singh's checking in. I gotta go."

Joe leans over to Barry, showing him his phone.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the station."

Barry explained to Joe, who held an understanding face. Wells cleared his throat, gaining Barry's attention, as well as Joe's own.

"Joe, we'll find Mardon. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried at all."

Joe's strength of heart, touched Barry's and Matt's hearts, they really were something that Matt could appreciate and even Barry did. Joe might not have powers, but Matt thought that he was a very strong person.

Joe then left the area, and Barry walked away with Harrison, seemingly they wanted to talk.

Caitlin stood up, and sighed deeply.

"Okay, I guess that I'll go and try and do that DNA sample and see if I can get a match."

Matt nodded his head, Caitlin leaving to see what they can track down.

Cisco looked on as Matt caught his sight.

"Something going on Cisco?"

Cisco shot his eyes open, shaking his head.

"No, nothing at all, there's nothing wrong."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just thinking is all."

"Dollar for your thoughts?"

Cisco looked around, making sure no one was around, then moved closer.

"Okay...you know, Joe's been talking to me lately, and it's about Dr Wells...and how he could have had a connection to the time that Reverse Flash and they had a fight and such…" Cisco furrowed his eyebrows, turning towards Matt strongly. "Hey Matt, you've never been a fan of Dr Wells, right?"

"Well yeah but..."

"In your...opinion, do you think, he could be...off about something's?"

"Like what?"

"I just...something's that Joe has said, that gets me thinking about it."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry Cisco, I know. Joe's came to me and talked to me about it too. I, don't know what to think when it comes to Wells."

"Lately...neither do I."

Cisco admitted, Matt wondering what was going on in Cisco's mind. Matt then had to leave, getting on with his day as a reporter, and what else he had, his other job that needed to be attended, his superhero job.

* * *

Later on, Matt went back to S.T.A.R Labs to see if Caitlin had the info on the blood sample. But as he did, he saw Cisco holding something up, that looked like a wand, but he wasn't entirely sure why Cisco had something like that.

"I call it the Wizard's Wand."

"Subtle." Caitlin spoke with an eye roll, but a smile on her face. She went to her boyfriends side, and hugged his upper body. "Hey baby."

"Hey did you find out anything about the blood sample yet?"

"Still looking unfortunately."

Matt didn't let that bother him, continuing to hold the woman that he loved.

"So, Cisco. How does it, that wand thingy, work?"

Cisco always loved explaining things, so he held it up with pride.

"Think of it like an active lightning rod. You just point it at the sky, and it'll suck up whatever energy's floating around it like a sponge."

"And it'll stop Mardon?"

Barry asked as cool as he could, though with Joe's life on the line, he couldn't be as cool as he usually would be.

"It'll certainly slow him down."

Cisco spoke with pride, Wells then rolled by, quickly glancing at Matt who glanced back at him.

"If there's no atmospheric electrons available to him, there's no way for him to control the weather. Good work, Cisco, as always. If you excuse me, I'm gonna go stretch my legs."

Wells left the room, as Matt noticed something off with Barry.

"Hey Barry. You okay? You seem a little off."

"Yeah, yeah. It's somebody at...Somebody at Picture News got it into Iris' head that something suspicious is going on with Dr Wells."

"Like what?"

Matt folded his arms as he asked that, Caitlin holding onto his arm as she looked on, worried for Barry as well.

"That he knows what happened to Simon Stagg. Apparently, nobody's heard from him or seen him since at least a week after we stopped Danton Black, he's gone. Say, Matt, you work there with Iris, have you heard anything from Simon?"

"There was a suspicion around his disappearance, but the police are looking into that, though the leading theory is that he ran away with a woman and now is doing, well what you'd expect to do, I did hear his business did take a hit from what happened with Danton and other off the books stuff, but who said it? Was it Mason? If it was, don't always take what he says truthfully, he's off his rocker, though about Wells huh..." Matt pondered it for a few moments, then cleared his throat. "What'd you tell her anyway?"

"That she's wrong. And she is."

Barry finalized, as Matt sighed, turning to Caitlin.

"Hey Cait, I'm gonna go and see if I can find anything out about our mysterious woman. Since we haven't gotten anything yet, I'm gonna head to Mercury Labs and see if I can get anything there, this woman truly is testing my patience."

"I'll come too. I might be able to see if I can get an DNA that others might have missed." Caitlin grabbed her coat, and bag. "Besides, we're a crime fighting duo."

"Best partner ever. Okay, lets go."

Cisco watched as the pair left the labs together, hand in hand.

* * *

"Sorry about this Cait, just need to make a quick call into the paper."

Caitlin shook her head as they entered.

"No problem, I don't ever visit here. Then again, we're usually working together on...those people."

Matt smiled towards her, and went to his desk. He checked over some papers, Mason moved closer.

"So the blonde returns for another round, does he?"

"I work here Mason, and this is my freaking day off, and I had to come in because someone, hasn't even bothered checking others. I got the call from both Iris, and Linda, and you're supposed to be supporting Larkin, why aren't you?"

Mason huffed, as Caitlin watched on.

"I was too busy being a journalist, you know, the thing you're never going to be."

"Hmph, says the man who lost the job of assistant editor, to me. Yeah, I'm not a real journalist, yet I have the second best job here? Right, that's right Mason. Keep telling yourself that, whatever gets you through the day."

Linda who walked past, snickered as she heard what he said.

Mason didn't like what he said, and for a brief second, his eyes glowed angrily, but Matt looked at his desk so he didn't see it.

"Don't talk to me like that junior, I'll ruin you."

"You wouldn't be the first to try." Matt answered the threat with a smile, moving to another man and helped him with his own work. "Threats are all well and good Mason, but if you want to actually please Larkin, get on with your work, and stop being all bitchy because you lost a job, for being bitchy. Get a personality and stick to it. And let's hope the new Mason isn't an ass."

Mason's eyes burned with rage, and glowed once more, but Matt walked off to help someone else.

"Watch it Stone, I'll kill you."

He muttered, but Matt turned towards him, and smiled.

Mason showed a frown, and huffed off, growling to himself.

Matt then walked towards Linda, and looked over her shoulders, read the article for himself, Iris moving closer as well.

"Seems like you're coming along rather well?"

"I was, until Captain Dick there said to pull the story."

"What, why?"

Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently it wasn't good enough for the paper."

Matt rolled his eyes and briefly looked at Mason, then looked back at Linda.

"Ignore the ass, and do the story, and if he says anything, direct him towards me, I'm not afraid of the dick."

""Hah, the dick.""

Both Linda and Iris murmured, Caitlin snickered as she was nearby.

"Yeah, run the story, it looks good to me. He's just too high standards that even he can't live up to. Lately his articles, have been taking a noticeable dive, have you noticed?"

"It's like his mind is somewhere else entirely."

Iris noted, Linda nodding in agreement.

"I know, ever since last year with the accelerator exploding and all, he's been off..."

Matt hummed to himself, and looked at Mason. He thought " _Could he be a Metahuman...?_ " to himself, then thought " _I'll keep an eye out._ " and then turned to the girls.

"Gotta go, big case."

"Case?"

Linda wondered, but Matt waved his hand.

"I meant article, either way, see you later."

"If you need any help."

"Thanks Iris, I got this part, it's the dull part of info gathering."

"I'll do what I can with some connections."

Matt smiled, and walked towards Caitlin. He offered his hand which she took.

"Ready Cait?"

"Yeah, ready. But, you're slightly different here, more, focused I guess."

"I can be serious you know?"

Caitlin petted his hand with her thumb.

"I know, let's go then."

Matt nodded, and walked out of the paper with Caitlin, Mason's eyes dangerously on the fleeting Matt.

* * *

At the end of the day, Matt, Hartley, Caitlin and Frankie all came into the labs. They had heard of what happened at the police station beforehand, and Matt, felt unsure of what was going on with that, he felt off and didn't like how it was going down.

"Cisco?"

Matt called, making Cisco jump out of his skin.

"A-Ah, hey guys, how was your day?"

"Eh, it was alright, we couldn't find any leads though, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

Matt could tell that he was lying, even Caitlin did as well.

Frankie bent towards him, showing a lovely smile on his lips.

"Hey Cisco I will watch every episode of The Walking Dead with you."

"Frankie, you're not watching The Walking Dead."

Matt cut off her thoughts, making Frankie pout.

"Ooh...why?"

"Because I haven't caught up yet. If you get ahead of me, then I'll be spoiled."

Frankie giggled, and they both thought that would bring Cisco out of his depression.

But it didn't.

Caitlin moved closer to him.

"Hey, you couldn't have stopped Mardon from attacking the police station. It's not your fault."

She reassured her friend, and Hartley threw in his own thoughts.

"Cisco, you're a normal human, even if you were there, you could have died too. So, stop with this sadness."

Cisco held a glare for him, but shook his head still.

"No, that's not it." Cisco began, looking at Caitlin directly, knowing the others thoughts on it. "What do you think of Dr Wells?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think he's capable of doing something bad?"

Matt wanted to know that as well. He never truly understood where Caitlin stood with Wells, and wanted to know more about it.

Caitlin looked towards Matt, running a hand over his face gently.

"If you asked me before I saw Matthew suffering, then I would've said no."

"And now?"

"Well...sometimes, I think, maybe something could be off. The way that he treated Matthew, and how he conveniently knew how to fix Matthew's telepathy right when it was going down, and his indifference towards Frankie, how he tried to have her go after Barry and Oliver when they were taken over...I just think something is going on, and I don't like how...sometimes, when he looks at certain people...I don't know, Matthew at least...I just see, something off about the way he looks at Matthew. Though he hasn't ever said anything truly off about him or anything, but still, I feel something is off..."

"Joe said that maybe Dr Wells was somehow involved in of Barry's Mother's death and her murder."

"That's absurd." Caitlin denied it. "While I do feel like there's, something wrong with Dr Wells sometimes, I still don't know...I don't think he could do that. It's just too absurd."

"Yeah, I know, and that's what I said, and we proved that that wasn't the case, but I'm just saying, some things aren't adding up."

"Like what, for example?"

Frankie brought up, so Cisco went over to the computers, and typed on it,

"Come here, look at this." They did just that, and saw some data. It went over Matt's and Frankie's heads, but for Hartley, and Caitlin, they seemed to be understanding something. "The night we trapped the Reverse Flash in the force-field, he escaped because the containment system failed, but I checked that data three times, and the super-capacitors were still fully charged when he got out."

"The numbers don't add up." Hartley expressed openly. "There's no reason that the containment system should have failed."

"Well, why did it then?"

Matt asked, but Cisco didn't have the answer.

"That's what I am saying, I don't know."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation."

Caitlin didn't want to believe her boss was like this. Sure, she knew deep within her, something was off. But it was Wells, someone who had brought them all together, someone who had helped them, it just seemed insane that he was doing something like this.

"One perfectly good explanation is that Wells did something to the trap."

Cisco informed, as Matt folded his arms. Caitlin still wasn't sure.

"Are you suggesting that Dr. Wells is in league with The Man in the Yellow Suit? We all saw that thing nearly kill him that night."

"Yeah, nearly."

Cisco couldn't stress it enough, so Matt released a breath.

"Alright, Cisco, Hartley, can you two check if this thing, this device failed on its own, or it was failed somewhere else?"

"I suppose I could yeah, we could but Dr Wells is in the building most of the time."

Hartley thought of for the group, so Cisco turned to Caitlin.

"Can you keep Wells out of S.T.A.R Labs tomorrow morning?"

Caitlin didn't know what she was going to do, but Matt shook his head.

"I'm not letting him be alone with Caitlin."

"Matthew, we don't know if he's dangerous yet."

"Maybe we don't, but there's something going on, and we just, can't do something about this. Caitlin, I don't want you to be hurt by this bastard. If he suspects that you are trying to avoid him...well, if he's really involved with Reverse Flash, or is Reverse Flash, then...then we have to be very careful."

"Even then, don't you have to protect Iris? That promise to Mr West."

Matt had forgotten about that, and while he was worried about Caitlin being alone with Harrison, he didn't want to leave Iris alone right now either, with their own enemies going down and what could happen as well.

Matt didn't know what to do...then Frankie pipped up.

"I'll stay with Iris."

"Frankie..."

"Dad, look. I know you'll be worried, but remember, with that creature? I got us away, and that thing was fast. If Weather Wizard or that woman comes around, I'll get Iris away, and wont fight, I promise Dad."

Matt didn't want to endanger Frankie, yet he didn't want to leave them alone either. He didn't know what to do, but the resolute look on Frankie's face, made him feel like he did in the past, when he wanted to help his brother, and how he did as well.

"Alright Frankie. If you see any signs of a fight going to break out, then get out of there with Iris immediately, okay? And call me too, we'll come and stop all of this, alright? You don't have to place yourself into a dangerous situation for this bastard...and don't copy my swearing either."

Frankie nodded her head, Matt smiling right back at her.

With the plan all set, they knew what they needed to do.

* * *

The next day, Matt, and Caitlin drew Wells away from the labs, on a fake invitation to Jitter's, and they sat across from Wells. Caitlin's hands fidgeted together, so Matt laid his hand on top of hers, making her relax. Though Matt hated that Frankie was left with Iris, he had to be here in case of Wells being evil, though he was worried for Frankie right now, though he knew she was very strong, and did as he said, and got her out of there if he needed to.

"I often forget how important it is to step away from my ever present routine. Thank you, Caitlin and Mr Stone. This morning has been a refreshing change of pace."

Wells said coolly, Matt trying his best to not frown at him. Caitlin couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she looked at Matt, and could see that he was so sure, so she believed in him, smiling gently towards him.

"You can have more than two hard-boiled eggs for breakfast, Dr Wells."

Caitlin expressed naturally.

"What can I say? I guess I'm a creature of habit."

"I'm quite like that, a creature of habit. I can't help but wake up and cuddle Caitlin during the morning's..." Matt saw the small pout on Caitlin's lips. "Well, I do though, we have a loving relationship, and we get to have fun together...you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I believe these were to-go."

Wells reached out his hand to the waitress that came.

Caitlin however, forwarded the waitress towards the table that held three cups.

"Actually, I thought we could sit here and enjoy them. Matthew and I never really get to speak with you, this is what we should do sometimes~"

Caitlin stammered, Matt gently stroking her hand under the table. That relieved her worries somewhat.

Wells looked between Matt, and Caitlin, he knew something was off, but he didn't know what that was yet.

"Why not?"

Matt smiled as did Caitlin, the three of them drinking their drinks.

Then, as they did, Matt leaned forward.

"Dr Wells, can I just say, thank you."

"Oh? For what Mr Stone?"

Wells found it suspicious that Matt was saying that.

"Well, I never thanked you for the time you helped me with my...telepathy. How I was, nearly crazed, and such. It, was a wonderful thing that you did for me, so thank you very much Dr Wells for that."

Caitlin nodded, showing her brightest smiles.

"Yes, Dr Wells. Because of that, Matthew didn't go insane. I couldn't bare to lose him now, he's probably one of the better things that has ever happened to me, and it is thanks to you, along with Cisco, and myself that Matthew isn't crazy, so thank you."

Wells blinked at the sincerity in both of their tones. Even Matt had it, showing Caitlin how well he was able to fake most of his things.

"One thank you will suffice, I'm sure. And you don't have to worry, Mr Stone. I really find you, fascinating." Matt's mind slowly searched itself for when he had heard someone say that to him before, Wells continuing. "You know, if Cisco and I suppose were to adjust the radial velocity parameters on the S.T.A.R Labs satellite, we might be able to better detect the vortex of a forming storm, and if we could detect those air updrafts, no matter where they originate, no matter how small, we might be able to locate Mark Mardon."

Caitlin's eye twitched, she was thankful that he didn't mention anything else.

"That's a great idea."

"So why don't we go to S.T.A.R Labs and alert Cisco and Hartley?"

At that moment, both Caitlin and Matt shared glances of worry.

"Well, don't you wanna spend more time with us Doctor~? We could always just call Cisco and tell him this~ Even Hartley too~"

"I think it would be better if we went back." Wells reasoned. "Besides, Mr Stone. If this, Weather Wizard goes down, you could be an asset to stop it. With your powers, you could be a match for Weather Wizard. I do believe you've controlled the winds before, from what I have heard."

"Y-Yes." Matt stuttered, keeping his voice low like Wells was. "I did when...my sister was evil. Do you, remember that Dr Wells?"

"Yes, that was a tragic set of circumstances."

"Yeah, I always thought something, more was going on there...you know, Hartley came up with this theory that she was, being mind controlled, or forced to turn feral, like a drug perhaps broke her mind into that state. Do you, have any theories on that?"

Caitlin squeezed his hand from under the table, worried that if Wells was Reverse Flash, Matt was testing the waters too close to the chest.

"Perhaps, there is a Metahuman that can mind control, it wouldn't be out of the realms of possibilities. I even heard of your case with the woman who stole from Mercury Labs. Perhaps, it was that woman, it seems you two seem to keep coming into contact."

"Y-You're right, it could be that. But, why would she do this to my sister, and me?"

Matt sent a challenging look towards Wells. Caitlin saw a nervous bead of sweat drop from Wells' forehead.

"I wouldn't know the answer Mr Stone. Either way, we should be heading back."

If they delayed much longer, they both knew Wells would definitely be suspicious.

"Let me just get these to-go. Matthew, could you help me carry these?"

"Sure babe."

Matt and Caitlin stood up, going to the counter. As they did, Wells turned his attention towards Matt briefly, and muttered "He knows..." before shooting off from his wheelchair, though they hadn't noticed it just yet.

"Hi, could I get these in to-go cups?"

"Sure, just a second."

The waitress took all three cups, and began putting them into to-go cups. While that happened, Matt and Caitlin shared a look.

"Do you think Dr Wells is suspicious?"

Matt nodded.

"Definitely, I felt it rolling off him."

Caitlin didn't like the sound of that.

While waiting, Matt turned around to see that Wells' wheelchair was deserted, shocking both of them once Caitlin turned too.

"Ooh no Matthew, you were right..."

"Cait, we need to go to the labs, Hartley, and Cisco are in danger."

Caitlin nodded, the pair rushing out of there.

* * *

Hartley, and Cisco, were in S.T.A.R Labs, the same area where the device that the containment of the Reverse Flash was supposed to happen, wondering why it didn't work, and now thanks to the others, they worked as fast as they could.

Though, because they didn't like one another, it was harder than normal for them to work together and as fast as they could.

"Look, Hartley. The only reason I'm working with you is because-"

"We've both got to gain from this. After this, we don't have to work together at all. Wells, I will prove that he is connected to this all somehow, and I don't like this at all. I, don't even want to work with you either."

"As long as we're on the same level here. After that, we can go our separate ways, and you can go back to Matt, and I'll go back to my friends."

They got what they needed to do, and switched on the device.

What shocked them next, was the Reverse Flash stood in the field...but, he was playing out, like he was being scripted into doing all of this.

It was the same thing that Cisco saw back then, at the day that it happened.

"No way...so, Wells really did do this..."

"So, he's the one...he has to the Reverse Flash."

Cisco finished off, welling up.

He couldn't believe this, Wells doing all of this, it didn't make sense to him.

Hartley himself glared on at the image before him, and why Wells did something like this.

"We've got to tell Matthew, and Barry about this right away. We can't hope to fight this person if we can't do something like this. We have to get them and-"

"You're incredibly clever, Cisco, Hartley." They both gasped, turning around to see Wells, walking, shocking both of them. "I've always said so."

Harrison walked forwards, making Cisco stand straight with fear, and Hartley had a glare in his eyes.

"You're him. The Reverse Flash."

Cisco deduced, Hartley continuing to glare.

"You and I have never been truly, properly introduced. I am Eobard Thawne."

"Eobard Thawne...that's like that girl Iris' boyfriend...relation?"

"Let's call him a distant relative."

Harrison, or Eobard answered Hartley straight away. Cisco though couldn't contain the fear he held, and his eyes began leaking some tears that rolled down his face, they wouldn't stop rolling down his face either.

"The night that we trapped the Reverse Flash, you almost died."

"Mm-hmm."

Eobard didn't even seem to deny it either, he was enjoying it all the same.

"There were two of you."

Cisco sobbed, so Wells did what he did best. He showed his speed, and split into two. Hartley's eyes narrowed at that, knowing something was wrong for so long, and didn't know why this speedster was there, and what he wanted.

"It's an after-image. A speed mirage, if you will."

Cisco placed his hands to his temples, trying to wrap his head around all of this. Hartley wasn't as shocked as Cisco was, and held it together, doing the best that he could anyway, he couldn't deny that he was fearing for his life at this moment in time.

"Joe and Matt were right. For so long, they had told us that you were evil, and that you were not normal, but now..."

Cisco stiffened as he said that, so Hartley continued.

"You were there that night. You killed Nora Allen. You also, attacked Matthew, several times, why?"

"It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was there to kill Barry."

"Why?" Cisco cried out, his sadness and anger rising, but mostly his sadness. "You're his friend. You've been teaching him how to-"

"Go faster, I know." Eobard finished off. "A means to an end. And I'll tell you why." Eobard walked around them, making them feel like their lives were going to be over. "Because I have been stuck here, marooned here in this place for 15 long years. And The Flash, and The Flash's speed is the key to my returning to my world. To my time. And no one is going to prevent that from happening."

"So, you're from the future? So, you ran back in time, and tried to kill Barry, for what reasons exactly?"

Wells smirked right at Hartley as Cisco silently shed tears.

"Because, that's my business."

"Why don't you just tell us? You're going to kill us anyway, so you might as well, tell me what's going on."

"I prefer a little mystery, you remember, don't you Hartley?"

Hartley narrowed his eyes on the man before him, hatred between his orbs.

"I can help you."

Cisco bravely said, despite the overwhelming sadness he felt.

"What are you saying Cisco? He's a murderer, he killed Barry's mother, and you want to help him?"

"H-He's still Dr Wells..."

"Grow up, he's evil. Harrison Wells, the person you thought was your mentor, never really cared about you. Eobard Thawne, is the enemy Cisco, there's no point trying to help him, I'd rather die than help him at all."

Wells put on a dirty smile, shaking his head from side to side again and again.

"You're smart, Cisco, and you as well Hartley, and you're braver than I thought Hartley." Eobard put up his hand, and it began vibrating faster and faster, the pair taking steps back. "But you're not that smart." Cisco shook his head as he cried, Hartley on the other hand braved him. Wells moved closer with his vibrating hand, threateningly. "Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you two? Because the truth is, I've grown quite fond of you, and Hartley, I did have a fondness for you, but not anymore. And in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son. Two sons in fact."

"What did you want from Matthew exactly? You wanted Barry for his own speed, but why Matthew? He isn't a speedster, he can't do anything for you, so why are you doing something like this exactly? You're not getting away with any of this."

Wells turned towards Hartley, and smirked.

"I'll amuse you. You see, Hartley. Mr Stone, he's very, unique, isn't he?"

"What about him is it that you wanted, exactly? If your plan, as far as I can gather, is to just go home, why do you want Matthew? He can't control time."

"Ah, that's the thing, he can." Hartley, and Cisco were surprised. "Mr Stone, he's so remarkable. He never trusted me, not even for a second. And he was right to. Everything that's happened to Mr Stone, has been apart of my plans. You see, Mr Stone, is connected to the same power, that Barry and I are connected too."

"And what's that?"

"The Speed Force."

"S-So, he's a speedster too?"

Cisco sobbed out, but Eobard chuckled.

"Not quite." He began, showing a dirty smile. "Mr Stone is unique, he has a psychic connection to the Speed Force. He gained it, naturally. Mr Stone's powers, allow him to travel through, and also, alter time to a degree, if he so wishes. Mr Stone's powers are quite, strong, and he, was also one of my plans. Should Barry fail, I was going to use Mr Stone to return to my time. I even drugged him so his powers would manifest faster, and steal some of his energy, not for me though, for a very special girl I know, but that's only if the last resort fails, and I have to have assistance, killing you all."

"Y-You drugged Matthew?"

Hartley could hardly believe it, no he didn't want to accept it. Wells, was the cause of Matt nearly having a mental breakdown, for his own gain.

"Naturally, those headaches he suffered? In time, he would have begun to learn how to control them, and he still can. But, I pushed his powers past the point they should have gone, I wanted him stronger, so his connection to the Speed Force would grow, and then he'd be sought after by the Speed Force, which he was, by those Time Wraith's."

"So that's what they were..."

Hartley truly began figuring it out, and though he was leaping to some, he had a good idea on what they were now.

"Exactly, they were taking Mr Stone to the Speed Force, because, you could call him, a guardian of it, or he will be in the future. My coming to the past, never changed that, he was always destined to become a guardian of the Speed Force, I just sped up the process. And that's why, I couldn't be here, if they found me, then I would have been erased."

"If he's not a speedster, how is he connected to this, Speed Force? I presume only speedsters are connected to this force of power, so how is he connected exactly? I don't understand, tell me right now!"

Hartley demanded an answer, so Eobard chuckled.

"The day the accelerator went off, he was hit by, as Mr Stone put it, weird energy. That energy, actually connected him to all realities partly thanks to the experiments of certain people performed on him. He's connected to this world, the past, the future, the present, and to different worlds, different dimensions, like that of the Speed Force, and then when he confronted Barry, he also sped up the connection. He psychically was connected to it. His powers, are connected to this world, on all worlds. His power is to psychically channel the energies of this world, mental, physical, and even temporal. A true psychic. He understands, all of it, the people, the planet, and even the flow of time, he can use his powers to puncture holes in time, and travel through them, so he desires as well as space if he so desired, so he could open up a wormhole, and appear in a different location. Though, he isn't strong enough yet, at least as far as I am aware. And he can also share energy, he could restore my connection to the Speed Force if need be, instead of having to rely on tachyon's, which no longer work, so my connection would no longer fluctuate, and allow me to travel to the future on my own power."

Hartley took in everything that he said, and what he was saying, and knew that Matt was special, in his own way.

"Why did you hurt him? If you knew that drugging him, would hurt him, why would you do that? Why wait, until he's nearly gone, to save him? You put him through hell, and for what? So you can go home!? You tortured him, you nearly destroyed him, for what!? To go home!? You're a monster!"

Eobard chuckled more and more by the second.

"I knew Dr Snow would save him, would make sure he didn't lose his mind, because you see, Dr Snow, and Mr Stone, have a very interesting future together. No matter the timeline, those two, have a very unique future, the old one, and this one we're currently in, Dr Snow and Mr Stone are, destined to do, many great things, good thing Ronnie is now out of the picture, I almost had to kill him myself, like when I gave Martin to the army, to Eiling. But now, I've talked enough, I want to see which one of you dies first..."

His hand continued to vibrate and he darted his hand between Cisco, and Hartley.

Then, his hand landed on Hartley.

"You're first. Goodbye Hartley, you truly were brilliant, it is too bad that it has to end now."

Hartley didn't even blink, he wouldn't give Eobard the chance to even scare him.

Eobard though didn't care, thrusting his hand forward, towards him...

* * *

However, at the last possible second, a wave of energy collided with Eobard, sending him away from Hartley, smashing him against the wall, saving Hartley's life, making Hartley breathe heavily then turned his eyes towards the place the energy came from.

"Matt..."

Cisco cried tears of relief, as he rushed towards him, Hartley doing the same thing. Cisco, and Hartley latched onto him, and Matt briefly hugged them too, seeing how afraid they really were, then pushed the boys behind him.

"It's alright Cisco, Hartley, I'm here now." Matt turned to Eobard who got off the ground. "Get out of here, I'll handle this bastard."

"Matthew, you can't, you'll die. He's too strong, stronger than Barry."

"I know."

Matt didn't even blink, as he moved forward.

" _Well, Matthew, seems like you're in a pickle._ "

Matt stopped, and heard his own voice. He looked around, then realized where he heard the voice.

" _Mentalist..._ "

Matt thought back, and he heard chuckling.

" _That's right, this time, we have to fight him, together. If we fight him alone, we're going to die._ "

" _I'm not letting you out..._ "

" _Oh, I don't want to be let out, not yet anyway, I want to bond with you, for this instance only. Sounds strange coming from me, but I've been thinking, that this time, we fight together. You know, and I know that alone, we'd have a very hard time against Eobard there, we're holding back everything that we are, and if we fight together, we can release our powers. My powers, and your fighting knowledge and sharper reflexes, we'd be strong together. We always hold one another back, and as much as it sickens me to fight with you, I might as well do it now. So, what do you say? To save our baby Caitlin, our cute daughter Frankie, and those guys behind you, shall we take out the trash? Of course, we both know that we're gonna die here, but if it means killing Eobard, hell yeah, let's join forces, death seems satisfying if he's taken out._ "

Matt blinked slowly, like time was slowing down.

But Matt knew what he had to do.

" _Okay, just this once...I'm in control of the body._ "

" _Sure, as I said, I'll let you have access to our full power, and you'll use your fighting knowledge, and quick reflexes to fight together, a strong warrior. Call it, perfect symbiosis._ "

" _So, what do I have to do?_ "

Matt heard chuckling, and then felt a change within him.

It was odd, and he didn't understand how, but he could feel one of his eyes turning red, and his other eye remained blue. He could feel Mentalist's personality overlapping with his own, and he could feel the surge in energy, the knowledge about power, yet Matt was still in control of the body, though he could hear Mentalist giving advice.

"What happened to your eyes...?"

"Well, you're about to be fucked up, Eobard."

Matt spoke, with the personality of Mentalist interwoven with his own.

"Matt wait, you can't. We should get Barry-"

"By the time Barry comes, we all could be dead, so shut up." Matt cut off Cisco, and felt slightly bad about telling Cisco to shut up, it was part of Mentalist that did that. "Sorry Cisco." Matt's eyes went back towards him. "Not that sorry though." Cisco blinked as he was confused. "I'll fight him, get out of here, both of you."

They both didn't move.

So Matt placed his palms towards both of them.

"I said go boys, I'm about to crack open a walnut."

Matt released energy at them, knocking them through the doors.

He smiled towards them, as they regained their balance.

"Wait, please, Matt! Don't!"

"Cisco, don't worry about me, this is what I have to do now, and as if Eobaby over there is going to win without a good fight, I'll take him with me, I know he's currently stronger than I am, but like this, we should be able to at least come to a good fight. Take care of Cait, and Frankie for me, okay? Both of you."

"Matthew wait-"

Before Hartley could finish, Matt closed the door telekinetically, then opened his mouth, from his mouth and melted the doors joints together, so they couldn't be opened. Matt heard "Matthew please!" and "Matt don't!" from Hartley, and Cisco, but he turned back to Eobard, and glared harshly.

"So, we meet finally, do we Reverse Flash? Or, rather, Eobard."

Eobard opened his arms wide.

"Matthew, may I call you that?"

"Do what you like, because you're not going to be walking out of here alive, even if I have to die."

"Really? You know, Mr Stone, or Matthew now. I really did enjoy getting to know you. When I was a child, I admired you greatly, the person who guarded the Speed Force, I always wanted to be able to meet you, and when I did...hahaha, I really found you to be a delight. Everything that was thrown at you, you overcame, now that's a real will power. Even when your sister disappeared. I just loved everything about your legacy, you could say that you were, an idol of mine, especially what you become in the future, I love it, and seeing as I am helping you build those blocks to become who I respect, I love it even more."

Matt's eyes narrowed as Eobard chuckled.

"What are you talking about with my sister?"

"Remember when she attacked you? Several times in fact, remember that do you?" Matt nodded. "The reason she did, is because, I drove her wild, I wanted her to pose a challenge to you, and also, Mr Raymond, he was a threat to you and Dr Snow, and I couldn't have that. At first, I sent a certain girl to deal with that, so she'd turn on Ronnie, kill him, and then come for you. But, I underestimated something's, and the anger I induced, all reflected onto you. Though, I had hoped Mentalist had killed Ronnie...but, you and Dr Snow are together, that's the most important thing to me."

"Why is that important to you?"

"Let's just say, you and Dr Snow's union, saved my life."

Matt didn't know what that meant.

But Eobard smirked wildly, and got in a running position.

"I don't want to kill you Matthew, don't make me, I can't kill you yet."

"Well, I'm not letting you through so don't even try it. I've been looking forward to this, everything you've done, ends today. Not only for me, but for Barry.s Mom, Barry's Dad, and my sister, and even trying to murder Hartley, and Cisco? Heh, you've certainly come far, haven't you, you bastard? This time, you wont be able to escape, you're gonna die."

Matt continuously heard the banging on the doors from Hartley, and Cisco, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now.

"You wont beat me, you're not fast enough."

Eobard goaded, but Matt didn't even seem to care.

"Try me then, speedy boy. If you think you're good enough, try me. I don't need to be faster than you, unlike Barry. I don't need to keep up with you, I just need to catch you. Now, you're probably thinking "Isn't that the same thing?" and the answer's, no, it really isn't. Of course, if this was a race, I'd lose, but we're fighting, and now, I can sense you, feel your disgusting mind, all I have to do is catch you with my powers." Eobard's eyes narrowed as the room began to shake heavily. Eobard's eyes looked around and then saw the power dripping off of Matt's body. "You're dealing with League of Assassins, with Metahuman powers, courtesy of yourself. Thanks for that, now die!"

Eobard's eyes glared at Matt, then he took off at superspeed at Matt. Before he could hit him, a split second away, Matt erected a barrier around him, which made Eobard bounce off it, and skidded across the ground.

Immediately, Matt produced several blades of energy, launching them one by one at Eobard. Eobard snickered, getting to his feet, dodging all of the attacks that Matt sent at him, rushing left. Matt followed him ripping off the necklace at the same time, activating his telepathy powers.

Though he wasn't a speedster, Matt could track him with his telepathy. With that, his blades became more accurate. Eobard was amazed by how far Matt could actually come near to touch him, the blades he had, nearly stabbing into the man again and again, despite how fast he was going.

"Impressive! You're not a speedster, but you can increase your natural reflexes with your telekinetic powers, and then using your telepathy to track me down, you're able to accurately predict where I am going to be next! Amazing Matthew, this is what I wanted to see!"

Eobard surmised towards Matt, but he didn't care.

"Try this!"

Matt made multiple blades of energy, launching them off in a circular pattern. Eobard paused, and did a matrix like leanback, the blade going above him. Then he shifted to the side, a blade going under his raised leg, then under his armpit, however that one managed to slice his suit slightly.

Eobard's eyes ran through with electricity, smirking at the last dagger coming for him.

Eobard caught one of the daggers that Matt threw, and smirked.

Matt smirked also, giving Eobard a weird feeling as Matt's eyes glowed blue, connecting with Eobard's own eyes. Though Eobard didn't notice that.

"What's with the smirk?"

Eobard demanded, but Matt smiled as well.

"Well, I smirk for a number of reasons, one being an exploding dagger."

"Exploding dagger?"

Eobard looked at the dagger, and he saw that it was glowing. Immediately, he threw it away, and looked at it, it wasn't exploding. It gave Eobard a confused face, only to realize that as soon as he looked away from Matt, it stopped looking like it was going to explode.

"Die!"

Using his power of psychic fire, he sent a wave of it right for Eobard. Eobard dashed to the side, but he was clipped on the shoulder, knocking him down onto the ground as well, and his mind slightly burned.

Seeing that, Matt sent the wave right at him again. Eobard quickly twirled his arms around, sending wind in a vacuum at the incoming blasts. The powers clashed together in a whirlwind of powers together.

The powerful powers collided with one another, violently creating a tornado of flames in the middle. Both Eobard, and Matt backed away, though Eobard saw something shining coming from the middle of the tornado.

"Shit!"

He realized with only a second to go, a dagger cutting through the tornado of flames, heading for him. Matt had used his telepathy powers to pinpoint Eobard down, and launched the dagger right away, hoping to get him on the ropes.

But, it didn't work, Eobard moved to the left, the dagger impaling the wall behind him. Eobard snickered, as the tornado disappeared, revealing one another to the other, and Eobard turned his disgusting eyes to Matt.

"Nice try Matthew, you've very good, I like you and your fighting potential, it is something I love, especially because you've merged, I didn't think you'd do that, so very good."

Eobard had to praise him, even though he didn't want to fight Matt at all, he still did what he thought would be for the best.

"That's, nice as well, I like you, dead."

"Try me!"

Eobard rushed forward. Matt sent a blast of psychic energy at Eobard. Eobard moved to the side, avoiding the blast, getting close to Matt. Matt tightened his hands, swinging perfectly from the left. Eobard avoided the punch, delivering a speed punch Matt's face.

"Bastard!"

Matt groaned, spinning with his fist outwards. Eobard ducked and then delivered several punches to Matt's back, forcing his body forward. But at the same time, Matt brought his foot upwards, adding his strength with telekinesis, smashing his foot into Eobard's face, knocking him down to the ground. Eobard tried to block with his hand, but Matt made a barrier around his foot, bouncing off Eobard's hand just in time.

"Aah damn it..."

Eobard felt pain rippling through his face, but he didn't have a chance to stop, as he was suddenly bombarded with telekinetic blades. One by one, they stabbed into the ground, Eobard barely missing the blades.

Matt continued firing blades as he flew forwards, increasing his speeds to as much as they could do.

Eobard rushed to the wall, and a blade came for him. He went to move right, but Matt telekinesis made a wall of energy, blocking his path. Eobard growled, as Matt closed in on him, flying at top speeds.

Just as he was going to be tackled, Eobard's body vibrated, going right through the wall. Somehow, he phased through the wall, like Jean and Matt had done beforehand, shocking Matt that he could do that.

"Nice trick, you speedsters surely are impressive. I say hax abilities."

Dropping the barriers, he searched around with his telepathic powers, searching for his mind.

Eobard came through the ground, right behind Matt. Matt seemed to be none the wiser, as Eobard's hand vibrated, intending to go for Matt's heart from behind him.

He moved cautiously, one hint he was there, and Matt could do something. While Eobard was fast, Matt had certain ways to counteract that.

Just as his hand neared Matt's heart, a chuckling could be heard from Matt himself.

"You think I didn't know you were behind me?"

Eobard widened his eyes, and went to take the plunge, but suddenly, a rope wrapped around his wrist, pulling him downwards, at the same time Matt's foot came upwards, smashing against Eobard's face.

"You son of a bitch!"

Eobard's head went up, Matt swiveling around, bringing his elbow into Eobard's face, forcing his body backwards. Matt turned fully around, reaching to the back of his head, bringing his hand right into his face.

"Burn to death!"

Matt's flames burned from his mouth Eobard's face, breaking his nose in the process and burned his mind, Matt giving a heavy pant, one drawback of his powers that it took more than most to use his strong powers, so he knew that he would have to fight eventually.

Then Matt turned around, along with the unwilling Eobard. When doing a full 180, Matt pushed Eobard back, then punched him in the throat, making him grip his throat.

"S-Stop!"

Eobard pleaded, but Matt didn't, delivering a few telekinetic punches to Eobard's face, then grabbed the back of his head, bringing it downwards to the rising knee of Matt's, crashing them together, making Eobard cry out in pain.

He pushed him back again, cupping his hands. Energy gathered, creating a sphere, then Matt thrusted it forward, digging it into Eobard's stomach, sending him flying through the air, then Matt opened his mouth, releasing psychic fire which washed over him, and burned his mind at the same time, extreme pain erupting inside of him, Matt panting harder than beforehand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Eobard let out a genuine cry of pain, as Matt panted, using the powers cost him more stamina than it did Eobard running around. Eobard had burns and brunt force trauma to his stomach, his nose was bleeding quite profusely, and then Matt shot a beam forward, latching on to him, lifting up his body via telekinesis.

"I've never done this before, but now, I know how to do this, amazing, huh. Next, I'll open a breach as well." Matt flung his hand to the side, slamming Eobard into a wall, causing pain to erupt within him. "I told you Eobard, you're gonna pay for what you've done. I know you've got more than this in you, and maybe I'll die, but I'll be damned if you walk out of here alive."

Eobard's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

But he didn't stop.

He got off the ground, with groaning and painful expressions on his face. He rushed at the panting Matt, taking advantage of Matt's tiredness, headbutting Matt right away.

"Damn it!"

Matt was thrusted backwards, Eobard didn't finish his assault though. Eobard sent several punches to Matt's stomach, ribs, breaking a few of them with the speed he managed to punch Matt, several, many times in the same spot. But it didn't deter Matt, who ground his teeth, focusing in on Eobard as he continued punching Matt.

Eobard then dashed over to the work area, grabbing a screwdriver. Matt looked on, trying his best to reflect thoughts, but it required immense mounts of concentration, even then Eobard just chuckled wildly.

"This is it Matthew, but don't worry, I'll bring you back, I've got enough power to jump back a few hours, I saved some just for you, in case this happened, and before the Paradox catches up to me."

Matt didn't know what he meant by that. Was it his own power? Or was it from something else entirely? Matt didn't know, but didn't care.

The Reverse Flash dashed forward with the screwdriver, fully intending to drive it into Matt's chest. Matt panted, putting all of his strength into his speed, and went to grab Eobard's hand, but Eobard turned the trajectory of his hand, stabbing Matt right in the torso, causing him to wince, he didn't even cry out, something that Eobard had to praise.

"Well done Matthew, you're used to this. A lesser man would scream at being stabbed in the gut, but you, oooh you wouldn't. You understand pain, and you're gonna live through this pain. But understand, I've conditioned this power, and while I cannot use it inside myself, I can convert it to something that can help me get out of this pickle."

Eobard twisted the screwdriver in Matt's stomach, going deeper and deeper by the second. Matt winced more and more, concentrating on his telepathy, it was the only thing he could do now, the only thing he was sure would work.

As he focused, he finally came to what he wanted, activating his telepathic technique to reflect thoughts, managing to get Eobard looking at him, right in the eyes, making Eobard groan loudly, cupping his head.

"S-Stop it!"

"What's wrong Eobard? Scared to die are we? I've never been scared to die, I welcome death, if it means you die too!"

Matt threatened dangerously, showing a smirk like no other, he truly was out for blood this time, he wasn't going to hold back either, he wasn't going to pull any punches, he wasn't going to stop, his resolve was in high.

He went to punch Matt in the face, blocking the punch itself with a barrier, expanding the barrier, sending Reverse Flash backwards, skidding across the ground. But Matt then held his side, feeling the effects of the broken rips, but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop now, too many people were depending on him. He pulled out the screwdriver, noticing that he was bleeding profusely from his stomach, but he still didn't stop.

"Come on Eobard, I thought you were tough. Didn't you kill Barry's Mom? Come on Eobaby, show me what you've got."

Matt recovered the best he could, making a dagger of energy, launching it at the downed Eobard. Eobard ground his teeth, moving, rolling left, the dagger stabbing into the ground. Eobard went to grab it, but Matt came up with a psychic fire wave, smashing into Eobard, sending him across the room, bashing his body against the device meant to trap Eobard, a piece of metal being broken off, a sharp one at that, and then his mind felt even more burned thanks to Matt's power, but the boy was now panting even harder, using his powers on this level for the first time truly was draining on him.

Eobard noticed that, quickly grabbing it as he got off the ground.

Eobard charged at Matt at full speed. Matt could barely react to the man, so he did what he could, breathing psychic fire at the man. However, at the last second, pain rippled through his system, so his head jerked downwards, burning the ground instead, turning it into a somewhat liquid state, Eobard not expecting it, slipping but his hand, went through Matt's stomach instead, the sharp piece of metal cutting deep into Matt's stomach, and several vital organs, and his hand stabbed out the other side, it vibrating.

Matt's eyes widened, while Eobard smirked happily.

"This is it Matthew, your death. Something, your Dad, Mom, and others wanted. I'm doing them a favour. But again, I'll bring you back, don't worry so much about it."

Matt looked on, blood spewing out of his mouth, Eobard chuckling, knowing he had one.

* * *

Outside of the room, Hartley, and Cisco kept trying to get in, again and again, but the door was welded shut.

"Isn't there another way in..."

"No, this is the only way in, unless we go around the building to the fire exit. By the time we do that, Matthew will be dead..."

Hartley was worried for Matt right now, hitting the door again and again.

But they couldn't get through.

Just then, Caitlin came rushing down towards them, moving faster, and faster.

"Matthew! Matthew!"

Cisco turned towards her.

"Caitlin! Matt's inside, and we can't get in! He's welded the door shut with fire powers! We can't get in!"

Cisco's face was full in tears, shaking his head again and again.

Caitlin felt her heart pounding more and more, worry overcoming her. She looked at the door, and then at the others. It was like her heart was stopping, slowing down, and Matt, was in there, she felt feared.

She then looked towards Hartley, crying as she pleaded with him.

"Hartley, please use your new powers! Blast the door down with vibration blasts, please do it! Matthew's in there, we have to save him!"

"Can't we call Barry?"

Cisco spoke with a cry, but Caitlin shook her head.

"I tried, but somehow, Dr Wells, has set up a blocking signal and I can't get through."

Hartley peered at the door, and though he hadn't done it before, he was going to try his best.

He couldn't let Matt die, he just couldn't do it.

He placed his hands together, concentrating. If anything else mattered right now, it was this, here and now. He needed to save Matt, he needed to do it. Hartley's hands vibrated and waves of vibrations connected together.

Hartley was relieved, then thrusted his hands forward.

The vibrations went forward, crashing through the doors, and took them off their hinges.

* * *

"What!?"

Eobard was shocked, and Matt, with his life nearly over, channelled his psychic energy into his palm, making a dagger. With a single thrust, with Eobard being distracted and this was the time Matt could do it, or Eobard would be able to kill him so that's what he did, Matt's dagger pierced Eobard's head, running from the back of his head, to the front of his head, Eobard's eyes became lifeless, the dagger appearing between his eyes.

Matt, had killed Eobard Thawne, finally getting his revenge for what he did to Matt, Jean, Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, Barry, Barry's Mom and others as well, this is what has been going down, this is what Matt wanted, even if he was going to die...this was his catharsis.

"Matthew! Matthew noooooooooooo!"

Caitlin immediately saw Matt's wound, the huge hole in his stomach, from the front to the back.

Matt pushed the dead Eobard off him, and fell down to the floor, Matt doing the same thing.

Caitlin rushed towards him, her eyes full of tears, shedding them like rain falling from the heavens.

She cupped Matt's head, and held him tightly, as his near lifeless eyes fell upon her, Cisco, and Hartley crying at the sight, knowing that Matt wasn't going to survive.

"...No normal life...huh..."

Caitlin hiccuped, her tears falling onto his face.

"Matthew...don't leave me, please don't leave me, I need you, I love you..."

She sobbed out, continuing to hug her dying boyfriend.

While in pain, Matt reached up, running his fingers across her face. She held onto his hand, and put it against her face, wanting his warmth for as long as she could have. Hot salty tears ran down his face, staring into Caitlin's eyes lovingly, gently, soothingly.

"Cait...the one thing in my life...I did right...was Jean...and...I found you...and Frankie...I really, wanted us to...be a family..."

"We were a family, we are a family Matthew. So shhh, you're going to be fine...you're going to be...you're going to be with me...Matthew, we just...found one another...please don't leave me...please baby, I love you please...please, stay with me..."

Weeping more and more, Caitlin cradled her boyfriend in his final minute. Hartley could barely look at Matt, but respected him enough to look, shedding tears. Even Cisco was crying heavily, watching one of his dying friends, maybe even one of his best friends, dying, and saved his, and Hartley's lives.

"I-I'm sorry Cait..." Matt and Caitlin pressed their lips against one another, a strange light passing from Matt to Caitlin, a bond of true love. "Please...stay with Frankie...you're the best Mom...ever..."

"I'll always be with Frankie...and you. You own my heart...I'm so sorry...we didn't have more time...why didn't we have more time…? I love you Matthew, please hold on for me...stay with me Matthew, I can't lose you..."

Matt smiled despite the pain he felt, and muttering "...I love you..." before he saw something else...

Maybe it was a hallucination, maybe it was a dream, maybe it was a ghost, he didn't know and he didn't care, but he saw, Andrew, his brother, just above Caitlin, looking down at him.

"Matthew, it's time to go now...it's okay. You've done enough now, you made me proud."

"Andrew..."

Despite his pain, he allowed his smile to beam up at his brother...

He became still.

His eyes on Caitlin's, but there was no life there.

Matt had died, in Caitlin's arms, as she shed more, and more tears, he died with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm not giving up..."

Caitlin did chest compression, breathed into his mouth, anything she could think of to save him, but Cisco laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Caitlin...let him go, he's gone."

"No, he's not Cisco, I can..."

"Caitlin, he's gone."

Caitlin looked down at the blondes body and hated that she had to accept reality, she didn't want to.

"NO! MATTHEW! NO MATTHEW, PLEASE COME BACK...please..."

Only Caitlin's screams and then whispers could be heard throughout that hallowed hall. Cisco bent down towards the deceased Matt, crying and held onto Matt's hand.

"Thank you, Matt...you saved our lives...thanks, you were...are one of my best friends, and I never told you that, I love you man, we were the original team, me, you and Caitlin minus evil Wells now, even before Barry, and I never thanked you, for everything...thank you, Matt."

Cisco choked out his words, but meant every word of it, he truly did love Matt like a best friend.

Hartley fell against Matt's dead body, and closed Matt's eyes with his fingers.

"Sleep now, sweet prince. Leave the rest, to us. I love you Matthew, I hope you find peace wherever you go, and thank you, for giving me a chance, no one else ever did, you saw a light in me, when everyone else, even I, gave up on, and don't worry about Frankie, or Caitlin, I'll look after them personally, I'll make sure they're okay from now on."

Hartley declared with his eyes leaking massive tears.

The three cried all over Matt's dead body, Caitlin holding onto him even more, and just shed tears on his chest.

"Caitlin..."

Cisco tried to reach her, but Caitlin held Matt tightly.

"I'm not leaving him, never again..."

She repeated that several times, her mind breaking by the second. She lost him, Matt was really gone, and she couldn't handle it. It was worse than what happened with Ronnie, as she saw Matt's death this time, when she didn't see Ronnie die, and the worst thing, Matt did this to save them, and he saved them.

"Caitlin...he died for us, he saved all of us. He was a hero, a true one."

Cisco tried his best to console her, but those words didn't even console him now.

"I didn't want him to save us, I didn't want him to be a hero...I wanted to love him, and be with him forever. I wanted us to be a family...Matthew's dream, of us being a family...he'll never get to see it...we'll never get to be together...we could've even married one day, maybe have a child and he'll never see Frankie grow up and be the strong woman we know she's going to be...I love him so much...I love him Cisco...I'm never leaving him ever again...he's my heart. He's my spirit...and I'm his mind...we were, making plans to move in together, a new life together...and now because of evil Wells, that bastard, I'll never...we'll never act on our plans..."

Cisco didn't know what to say to console her, and neither did Hartley. Caitlin's love, truly was real, and how powerful it was, neither could understand.

"Eobard?!" Rachael came into the area, and saw Eobard dead. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Eobard! Baby please!"

Rachael rushed forward as fast as she could, getting to him and held his body tightly. Caitlin Cisco, and Hartley looked on at the young girl, frightened of what she was going to do, Caitlin in particular was angry at her.

"Rachael...you were working with him all along..."

Rachael's sadistic eyes turned to Caitlin, and she began crying while clutching her hands.

"You fucking bitch, all of you! You killed Eobard! That's it, you're going to die, all of you are going to die! How dare you do this!? I hate all of you, especially you, you fucking stupid little bastards, Caitlin as well you whore! You're gonna die for this, you took away my Eobard you bastard! Where's your Flash now hahahahahaha! He's not coming to save you...no one is, you're all dead."

Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley all glared as Rachael stood up, withdrawing a blade from her side, and held it tightly, walking forward, more and more by the second, she truly was going to kill them, she wasn't going to stop either. She, was going to kill them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris, Frankie, and Barry were on the waterfront, looking for Weather Wizard.

Since he had kidnapped Joe, they had to move fast. And though the skies were clear, a dark horizon was looming over them, a storm was coming. After all of it was going down, Frankie wished that she could get in contact with Matt, but the phone call wasn't going through at all.

"Oh, my God..."

Iris looked around and saw many different people, and knew that it was going to be a disaster.

"Barry!" Frankie called. "W-We have to get everyone out of here, before Mardon does something!"

"Can you contact..."

Barry didn't want to say Matt's name in front of Iris, but Frankie understood what he was talking about.

"I'm trying, but it isn't going through! I don't know why...I can't even get through to Caitlin, or Cisco, or even Hartley. Neither is Dr Wells answering, Barry what are we going to do? We need to do something or others are going to die..."

Barry agreed, Iris feeling her heart pounding by the second.

"I know what you mean. But first of all, Iris, you need to get out of here."

Iris snapped her eyes towards Barry.

"I can't leave here! I can do something here too! Maybe Psyche isn't here right now, and Flash isn't either, but I can do something..."

Iris' shoulders were took by Barry, and he pulled her closer, more and more.

"Iris, you need to get out of here, okay? You need to get as far away from here as possible. And you need to protect Frankie too, Matt will kill me if she's hurt, she's going to get hurt, and I don't know about you, but the fact that Matt is very scary..."

Iris shook her head again, and again, not wanting to leave Barry alone.

"I am not leaving you."

She stubbornly spoke up,

"Iris, please!"

"Listen to me, ever since the night that you told me how you felt, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. At first, I was really mad, and then I realized that the reason that I couldn't stop thinking about you was because I didn't want to."

Barry's face filled up with happiness, this was it, this was how it was going down.

"I've never stopped thinking about you."

Cupping Iris' head, he crushed his lips onto her own, again and again, releasing all of the love, and devotion that they held for one another.

Frankie was surprised when she saw Barry and Iris kissing one another. But despite the worries going on, she also noticed the tsunami coming as well, and knew that they were done for. Only Matt, and maybe Barry could stop it, but she wasn't sure…

Then, as they kissed, Frankie thought more and more, and about Barry and would could happen.

There is a tsunami heading for the city.

"Barry, the tsunami..."

Barry stopped the kiss, and looked at it as well, biting his lower lip.

"How am I supposed to stop this?"

"I have an idea." Frankie proposed, Barry inclining for her to continue. "Theoretically, if you can create a vortex barrier along the coastline, a wall of wind, that would be able to sap the tidal wave of its energy before it hits the city. I learned that from Cisco, Hartley and Caitlin...Mom."

"By running back and forth." Frankie nodded her head with Barry looking towards her for answers. "How fast?"

Frankie gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm a teenage girl, how the hell am I meant to know that? I'm not Cisco or Hartley. I'm going off cartoons here, and what I've read and what Mom and Cisco along with Hartley has taught me, I'm putting it all together, and hoping it works."

Barry's lips turned side ways.

"Okay, good point. I'll just run really fast."

Iris was lost at this point, she didn't know what was going on.

"Y-Yeah, and I'll try my best to reinforce the area with some metal structures...maybe it could stop the wave coming...maybe it might prevent some death. But Barry...if this doesn't work, people, a lot of people are going to die."

"I know, I'll try my best Frankie."

Frankie bobbed her head, as Barry turned to Iris.

"Barry, what's going on? I don't understand everything that's going on."

Barry dipped his shoulders, his expression being hard to read.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

Iris didn't know what he was talking about, but then, Barry ran around in circles, having his costume on him. Iris' face became crestfallen, her mouth hung open, Frankie turning her eyes away at the sight before her.

Once Barry was changed into his Flash outfit, Iris backed away slightly. Barry didn't know how to feel about it, he didn't even know what to think about it, but he had a job to do, and that job right now was to save people, and that's what he was going to do.

"Go!"

Barry ordered, and then rushed off.

Frankie, and Iris stared at one another, then Frankie bowed her head.

"Iris, I'm gonna...have to try my best too."

Frankie ran off, and began doing what she could with her metal powers, bending the objects around the shoreline, trying to make a metal wall. Iris on the other hand, watched Barry rush back and forth, his speed increasing by the second.

With the impending tsunami, and the feeling of his lightning going through him, he pushed ever forward, a wall of wind rising up. But Iris didn't know if it was going to save the day, the tsunami was so huge, it was too big, and she just didn't know what, was going to be happening.

But then, as Barry pushed himself, rather than running along the coast, he ended up running down lit streets. He was confused, and couldn't stop running, seeing another version of himself beside him, the same as it was before, but on the different side.

Barry came out of whatever he was in, skidding across the ground, and got onto a street. He looked around, a dog barking, people walking around like nothing was happening. The sky was dark as to the light it was beforehand.

"Taxi! Taxi!" A young woman caught his attention, the same one as it happened before. When it didn't stop, the young woman breathed out angrily. "Oh come on, I'm gonna be late!"

Barry looked around at the sights, and the familiar with it, the same thing that happened, just the previous time. All of this was, strange, and he was, reliving it once again, his past once again, he had, time travelled, and the only thing he could say was "Oh boy, this was two days ago..." everything once again playing over, but unknowingly, Barry had just saved many lives, including Matt's own.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Whoa, an emotional rollercoaster huh! We got some emotional beats this chapter, between Matt and Frankie, Matt and Joe, Matt and Cisco along with Hartley, and of course between Matt and Caitlin. We also delved into some of the plot that'll remain right towards the end of the season with Eliza who's been appearing on and off throughout the story, she'll be appearing more in the future.**

 **Matt merged with Mentalist, and fought Eobard Thawne, showing his future potential! Eobard also revealed a few things about Matt, his powers, and connections to the Speed Force (more on that towards the end of the season) and we got the fight between merged Matt (we'll just call him Matt to make it easier) vs Eobard, and fought valiantly, and Eobard got the slight edge to win, but Matt managed to kill him in the end as well thanks to a distraction! Good thing Barry ran back in time, or Matt would be dead huh. Barry saved Matt's life, and don't worry, Cisco's still gonna get his powers and what not thanks to this event, the tragic circumstances and the obvious time reverse of what Barry did.**

 **And what happened to Matt, was for this chapter only (the merging), until the near end of the season where it will be roles reversed on who asks who to merge, and how, we'll see going forward.**

 **So yeah, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Well thank you very much! Yeah, it was a little teaser for what is going to become towards the end of the season with the merge. And Happy Birthday, for a week ago! I really hope that you had a great birthday, and I guess that chapter could be a birthday present from me to you~**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it was the beginning of the time travelling aspect.**

 **bigfan22; Yup, it surely was very crazy, lots of things happened, ep 15 truly was, but this is a little crazy as well. Hehe, that's Matt for you, he can be very embarrassing, and rather overprotective, he just doesn't want anything to happen to Frankie, because he loves her. There was, and definitely, the most secure relationship was Caitlin and Matt's, the others, well they are who they are, and we know what happens~ Aah, we finally did get the epic fight huh between the two of them. I guess you're right yeah, it was a draw, besides the last part where Eobard got the upperhand. They would be yeah, and Rachael most likely had killed Caitlin, Cisco and Hartley as well, maybe Hartley could have survived thanks to his powers but the other two...well, good thing we didn't see it huh. Ooh, I can't spoil it but towards the end of the season, there's gonna be a meeting between Matt, and Mentalist, and they'll be having an, interesting chat. Probably, Matt just awakened his true abilities, and Eobard, even if somewhat depowered due to what happened in that season, did have years of practice with his abilities (we can only assume with the info told to us) and like Barry does in the future, becomes strong enough to beat him, combined Matt probably could do the same thing. That would be fun, Matt vs Supergirl, it could be interesting to see the fight huh. And thank you very much!**

 **YeTianshi; Well, I'm glad, thanks! Yeah, I have done, and seen some, and fixed, there could be more, and probably are, but I can't see them, and commas are your friends lol. It was a very emotional based between the two of them huh. Definitely compared to the others, they showed their love in many different ways. Thanks! Well, actually, Mentalist hasn't ever beaten him on his own, caught him off guard yeah, even both of them admitted that Mentalist caught him off guard and they've never had a truly hard fight with no take backs, and holding back either, the only time where Eobard was overpowered was when Mentalist was with Shawna and the rest, and even during that chapter admitted he couldn't defeat Eobard alone, and has said that a few times, and even Mentalist has admitted to Eobard holding back beforehand. Yup, there surely was quite a bit, that'll carry on towards the future of the story. He will do, and Matt wont remember everything within seconds, but he'll know the timelines changed with deja vu and other things of that nature, but he doesn't remember everything from what happened during that time, it'll come to him as the chapters go. And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumakit55; Yeah, it surely was wasn't it? It was quite sad, and yet, also freeing for Matt to get revenge on Eobard, even if he died in the end, but he's back alive now. Hehe, indeed, he doesn't want his daughter to be 'corrupted' or anything, overprotective father. And yeah, it truly does. Yeah, Joe might say that again in the future, since that part of the timeline was erased, there will be a situation like that somewhere again. Hehe, what would happen indeed, I don't think they'd be friends with him. Yeah, they worked together to kick some ass huh, showing their powers together, and finally taking out Eobard, even though Eobard technically won the fight, he was caught off guard, and Matt didn't hesitate to kill him, knowing that he needed to do that. Yeah, he saw his elder brother whether that was a ghost, or just him imagining his elder brother or what not, is unknown right now~ We did yeah, and we'll be getting more of that towards the end of the season, got something planned there. Well, maybe it is, it will come around again either way so that question will be answered.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, have to keep everyone guessing~ Mentalist just wanted Eobard to die, even working with Matt seemed better than any alternative. Ooh God yeah, he's going to be going through quite a few things during all of this. I know, it just keeps the surprises up, huh. I think it is good when a story surprises you.**

 **AlphaOmega; They surely are, they're living for the moment, and celebrating how they are together. Hehe, she surely is, Frankie's definitely coming into her own. And you're right, before Matt, she couldn't think about that, but now, she really can think about that. Thanks, glad that you liked it! They finally put their worried thoughts for the other aside, and fought together, though the next time they do that, it is going to be, something alright for how it happens. Yeah, at the beginning of the fight, he was holding back, but towards the end, he became serious, but Matt still managed to keep up with him. Yeah, what's going to happen indeed?**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds pretty cool to me. Hehe, that would be pretty funny.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he knows what Frankie's been through, and he doesn't want her to be hurt. Well, I am glad you liked his addition in the part there. Hartley, wasn't afraid of Wells/Eobard, unlike Cisco who's world had just been crushed, Hartley wasn't going to back down from Eobard, even if he knew it was going to be his death. And we did yeah, we got some quite good info last chapter. Seems like it, it will be brought up again. Ooh yeah he knew he was going to die, but to both Matt, and Mentalist, it was justice if Eobard died as well.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was, between them, Matt and Caitlin seem to be the most stable coupling. He is, he doesn't really want her to go on the date, because he's quite protective, but he's open minded enough to let Frankie make her own decisions, he just wants her to be smart about it, which she would be. Hehe, he can attract the milf's, Caitlin might need to go with him in the future. He did yeah, while his own father is pretty much the worse, and while Ra's was, in Matt's eyes, a great father figure, he wasn't a normal dad, like Joe is, so it did mean a lot, like when Frankie calls Matt her dad. Ooh God yeah, what is everyone going to think. Thanks very much! Yup, towards the end of the season, we'll see Matt and Mentalist converse with one another. It was weird for both of them, they really had a hard time doing it, but they both could work to a common goal, and managed to work together enough to kill Eobard. Yeah, it was rather touching, and if it was his brother, who knows. Maybe Matt was hallucinating as he was going to die.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Rogue woman**

Matt had just arrived back in the club that he had, with the others. Caitlin, Frankie, Hartley, and Iris were all stood there, looking at him, and Matt, felt odd. He had felt odd since the last time that he had been here.

He didn't know why, but he felt, like he had done something like this before, he didn't even know how that was supposed to happen either, Matt wasn't sure at all. The way Frankie was sat, the way Hartley stood, and the way that Iris was looking at him, and the way that Caitlin also looked at him.

This was a serious case of the weird, he didn't even know how this was possible.

But when he saw Caitlin, he became emotional, overwhelmed, and rushed the girl, crushing his lips onto her own in a fiery kiss. Caitlin blinked in surprise, but it wasn't unwelcome either, she accepted the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his body, sinking into the kiss.

This kiss, was desperate, and loving and yet, Caitlin sensed, something was off. Not a bad thing, but like...Matt had gone through something. She couldn't explain it that well, but she didn't need to, she just knew that Matt was going through something.

When Matt broke the kiss, he held her in his arms, and murmured "I'm never letting you go again." making her more confused than she was before. But she sensed and heard that there was something, very saddening in his tone, so she held him close, and stroked his face.

"Matthew…?"

"Cait, I love you, so much, I'm never letting you go, okay?"

Caitlin blinked, not sure why he sounded so serious. She wasn't in danger, and neither was he. Something, was going on and she needed to know what that was as well. Though she still held onto him, and rubbed his back gently, lovingly, and tenderly.

"I love you too baby. But, Matthew, is something wrong?"

Caitlin wondered, seeing that he seemed to be off about something. Matt pulled back, taking in his surroundings, and the settings, and it felt, off, odd, and he didn't know what was going on. He just felt, weird about, everything that was going on.

"Have we...done this before?"

Caitlin gave him a suspicious look.

"Done...what baby?"

Caitlin wondered, Matt looking between all of them.

"Erm...t-this…?" They gave him a weird look, his eyes briefly sparking. "S-S-So, is it possible that it can do what Eliza said, Hartley? Caitlin?"

Even saying that, Matt felt like he had done all of this before, and he didn't even know why.

Hartley folded his arms.

"Theoretically yes, it could be used as a simple battery. However, what that scientist girl neglected to mention, is that it can be used to shoot blasts of energy as well."

"Seriously? Eliza didn't mention...that."

Matt didn't know how he felt about that, since it seemed hard for him to even to think about it. And then it hit him again, he felt like he had said something like that before, he felt like he had said something about this beforehand, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"From what I can gather...Matthew stole some notes from it for me." Matt looked away as Caitlin rolled her eyes playfully. "It gathers solar energy, and it can be fired off as a concussive blast, or maybe something else as well. Though if you ask me, it is closer to the tachyon device that they had previously."

""Tachyon's?""

Caitlin and Matt questioned, Matt looking confused as he said that, and so did Caitlin.

"Yeah, how did you know I was going to say that baby? Did you read my mind?"

Matt looked around, a serious case of deja vu going on right now.

He didn't read her mind, he showed his necklace to say as much. But that also made Caitlin wonder even more what was going on.

Hartley nodding his head, wondering what was going on with Matt.

"Similar yes, it could do a function like that. However, doing this into a normal human body, it would cause them to explode. The human body couldn't absorb that much solar energy at once, at least the way it is converted as far as I can tell."

"Great, so what does this bitch want with this device? Does she want to turn into Superwoman or something?"

"Iris, as I said, a normal person couldn't absorb that much power, as it would overload their systems, and break them down-"

"However." Matt began, looking at the group. "That woman, Claire, I think, she's the assistant of the Reverse Flash…"

Matt spoke, then he remembered something.

[ _Matthew...don't leave me, please don't leave me, I need you, I love you…_ ]

Immediately, as gasps rang out throughout the room, Matt hugged onto Caitlin.

"It's okay Cait, I'm not going anywhere."

Caitlin and the others gave him a strange look.

"Babe? What's going on…? I know you're not going anywhere."

"But...you...what...n-no, I mean..."

Matt was confused, he didn't know what was going on right now, he didn't even know how this was going down, Matt just felt, odd about all of this, he felt like something was going down, and he didn't like that he didn't know.

Caitlin didn't know what was going on, but she held him close, he seemed to have gone through something, but she didn't know, and by the look on his face, he didn't even know either.

"It's alright baby, I'm here now, you don't have to worry about it at all, I love you."

Matt smiled towards her, and brought her onto his lap, hugging her from behind. She sunk back, and fell on his shoulder, something she thought that he needed, due to what he was being like, she just knew it, something was off, but she didn't know what it could be.

"Matthew, could you go back to where this Claire is a partner for the Reverse Flash please?"

Hartley asked kindly, Matt furrowing his eyebrows, and answered.

"Before Christmas, Joe, and I were attacked, by Reverse Flash, though I told you that already, twice. And that day, a woman wearing a pink version of his outfit came, and used a funky sword, that could cut through my psychic energy. And today, Claire had that same sword. But I've said this, before, haven't I?"

"You've never told us this before."

Frankie weighed in, that didn't sound right to Matt at all, he felt confused, and conflicted as well.

"Yes I have though...we have, haven't we…?"

Matt still had a weird sense that he had done this before, but the others were looking at him weirdly, and he wasn't sure what was normal anymore. Even when he fought Claire, he felt like he had done it before.

"But, Reverse Flash already stole the tachyon device, why would he want another one?"

Iris pondered what Caitlin thought, and Matt did the same thing, but not on the thought that Caitlin had. He was thinking about something else entirely, and he wasn't sure what the heck was going on with all of this now.

Frankie on the other hand furrowed her brows.

"Maybe it wasn't for him, maybe it was for her?"

"Even if it was, her body wouldn't physically be capable of handling that kind of energy. It would rip her apart before she ever could begin to harness the energy inside of herself."

Hartley dismissed Frankie's thoughts, but Matt pushed on.

"Hartley, what being could handle that kind of power...no, maybe it could be me that could handle this...The Flash maybe?"

"Yes, you're right Matthew. How did you know that?" Matt didn't reply, making the boy furrow his eyebrows. "Either of you, you both have highly regenerative cells."

"And also." Caitlin came in, Matt was sure that he had dealt with this beforehand. "Matthew, Reverse Flash, he's...remember when he came after you, when you went evil?" Matt nodded, this seeming more familiar by the second. "He mentioned, or at least implied, that he needed you for something, and kept saying he needs your powers increased. What if, this is that something? Maybe, your cells, that regenerate, and replicate very quickly, is what is the key for this device...but, how would Reverse Flash know Mercery Labs is making this device, and have stolen it now..."

"Question is, if they need a speedster, or myself, for this...that means Flash, or I, or even Reverse Flash is gonna be on the list of potentials that it could go after. And if Reverse Flash kept saying that he needed me...is he going to come after me? Again? I really don't need his bleeding drama."

A heavy sense of worry all felt it deep inside of them, and they weren't sure on what was going to happen. And Matt again, felt like had had said this before. He really wasn't sure what was going on, but he just knew this wasn't something that he liked, and wished that he didn't have to go through something like this now.

"Don't worry Matthew, I wont let this woman do anything to you."

Caitlin held onto Matt's hand, who did the same thing.

"I know Cait, and I'm going to be...here for you too. I wont let, anything come for you, you know?"

"I know, baby, I know."

Matt felt worried now. He felt like something had happened, and he didn't know about it.

"Okay, so Matt's on the hit list-"

"And she also referenced Frankie, so she could know any of us. She could know, all of us. That's why, I think that we should all at least be in communications at all times, no matter what we're doing, we should all at least be in communications or with someone else."

At Matt's words, they all agreed, they weren't going to take any chances.

"Also, what about that toad guy? Do we know who that is?"

Frankie begged for an answer, so Matt turned to Caitlin with a haze look in his eyes.

"Cait, while I was at Mercury Labs, I managed to get a DNA sample from him, can you..."

"I'll need to return to the labs." She began, taking the sample that Matt produced. "But, yes I think I can do this and hopefully get a DNA match, if the DNA isn't too changed. But wow, you've got a cool setup here, haven't you Matthew? I really like this, it's so much more...I don't know, satisfying I guess."

Matt chuckled, nodding his head.

"Seems so. And I'm glad that you are here too."

As he said that, Matt's phone got a message, and without even looking, he felt like it was Barry..

He checked it, and then showed it to Caitlin.

"Okay, seems like we have to go, papers late night calling me, need to get over there and deal with that drama llama."

He lied, showing Caitlin that it was Barry who sent the message.

"Something going on at the paper?"

"Just that idiot know it all pissing me off again. Nothing to worry about Iris." Iris inclined her head, Matt turning to Frankie. "Frankie, come on sweetheart, we have to go now."

"Okay Dad."

Frankie went over to Matt, and held onto his hand, Hartley moving closer to Matt as well.

"Iris, can I drop you off with Eddie?"

"Yeah, if there's nothing else I can do?"

"For tonight, I don't think so. Tomorrow, we'll continue looking for him, for now we haven't got a way to find them. But yeah, lets all keep away from nutters that might want to kill us, and we should continue going forward, together."

They all nodded at one another, showing that they were going to be doing their best.

* * *

Getting to S.T.A.R Labs the next day, Matt and Caitlin walked in together, with Cisco who held coffee in his hands; and Hartley had gone home with Frankie for the moment. But this really felt weird, Matt didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Hey Matt, you seem off, is something wrong?"

Matt turned towards Cisco, and a flash went before his eyes, of Cisco, crying his eyes out towards him. But when he blinked, he saw rather than crying, it was concern on his face, no hint of tears at all, where his eyes were.

"No, I'm okay...so, what are you going to do about your brother's birthday party? Are you going to go?"

Cisco blinked, giving Matt a suspicious look.

"Okay, could you stay out of my head please? I don't need you to go all mind probing me."

"What are you talking about? I have my necklace on, I'm not mind reading you."

Cisco turned to him with a confusion like no other.

"What are you talking about? I never said anything about my brother's birthday..."

"Yes...you did, and you were gonna...stay with Wells, watching a movie or something...and wanted to miss it...so, yeah, that's how it is Cisco...isn't it…? Wait, I don't..."

"Okay, seriously, please don't read and then broadcast my thoughts. Because now, Caitlin is gonna force me to go."

Cisco wasn't angry, he was more confused than anything else.

"I didn't read your mind though..."

"How did you know about it then?"

Matt blinked, he truly didn't know what was going on.

"I, don't know...I really don't know."

Matt proposed and then smiled at Caitlin who smiled back.

"Well, either way, Cisco, you should go."

"And I really don't wanna go."

Cisco bit back, as they walked towards the Cortex.

"He's your brother, Cisco."

Matt tried to connect, but Cisco shook his head.

"Not by choice. Besides, the only person I want to go with me is not available anyway."

"Bette's busy huh."

Cisco slowly nodded.

"Yeah, she's helping out her parents back at where she lives, bummer."

"I'm sorry about that man. But beyond that, you guys got it going on?"

Cisco's face lit up, thinking about Bette, and did love their relationship.

"Yeah, everything is going great between us. She's amazing, so supportive, and that's why I am kinda glad she isn't here, because she'd want me to go as well, and I just...well, Matt. You should understand, you have a terrible parent, both."

"Difference is, yours didn't beat you." Cisco chuckled unevenly, as Caitlin stroked his hand gently. "Come on Cisco, how bad can a birthday party be? With your family, family should be together. After everything that I went on with Jean, even if she is with Ronnie right now, family is family, and family is important, and wonderful together. So, come on, it can't be that bad."

"Um, my folks think Dante's stink don't stink. Doesn't matter how much he screws up, or how many times he gets into trouble. In their eyes, he can do no wrong. And yet, they never fail to remind me that I can do no right."

"What if I came with you? Hey, both me and Matthew will go, moral support."

Caitlin proposed, stepping in front of Matt.

Matt himself, tossed his head to the side.

"Cait, aren't we...doing something later? That...special thing?"

"It can wait, baby. This is Cisco, we're close with Cisco, lets go, okay?"

Matt turned to Cisco, and then wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Aah of course. For my buddy Cisco, we'll all go together, and show him that you're stronger than what he appears for you to be."

"What? Seriously?"

Both Matt, and Caitlin nodded their heads resolutely.

"Absolutely. You've done so much for me. Let me be there for you for a change. And I could look at old family photo albums and see what little Cisco looks like without long hair."

"Awwww, I wanna see what little Cisco looks like too!"

Matt exclaimed happily, Cisco showing a slightly pouty look.

"I'm rescinding both your invites."

They stuck out their tongues as they entered the Cortex.

They saw Barry and Harrison already there.

However, as soon as Matt saw Harrison, he felt...afraid...no, it wasn't fear. It was, something else. He wasn't afraid of Harrison, but the way that he looked, and the feelings Matt held inside, Matt knew something was going on, and Harrison was, behind it somehow.

"...Eobard..."

Matt didn't know why he said that, why and where it came from, but he just knew that name was associated to Wells.

Wells' head immediately turned, having caught the name on a whisper, his eyes developing an angry look to them.

"Mr Stone? What did you say?"

Wells was panicking, Matt though wasn't sure what was going on right now.

He looked at Wells, and felt, off about him. He felt a sharp pain to his gut, and placed his hand there. When he looked, he briefly saw a vision of Reverse Flash with his hand through his stomach, pushing away from Caitlin and the others, and hit the back wall.

"Matthew. A-Are you alright?"

Caitlin rushed towards him, and held onto him, Barry giving a curious look.

"H-Hey Matt, something going on?"

Barry moved closer, but Matt pushed off the wall, stiffening his position, and hugged onto himself, looking at all of them who looked right back towards him.

He faked a smile, not wanting to worry everything, and everyone, but he didn't stop either.

"I-I'm alright! I'm okay, don't worry about me..."

Caitlin placed a hand on his face, stroking gently, Matt seemingly rattled.

"Are you sure you're okay Matthew? You've been acting strangely lately, ever since we came from the bowling last night, and even during the night, you seemed, different, what's going on my love?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...I'm fine. It's...nothing, I think...but, this isn't right...this has happened before...hasn't it…?"

Caitlin wasn't so sure. Matt sat down at the monitor, and Caitlin sat down on his lap, hugging around his neck. She placed a kiss on his lips, falling her head on his shoulder. She just knew that right now, there was something going on, with her boyfriend, and was worried for him.

Wells brought up an image of Mark Mardon again, and Matt knew his face now. Barry looked towards Matt, seeing that he was staring at the image intently, something that Barry wasn't so sure about, why he was doing it that was.

"Clyde Mardon has a brother?"

Caitlin began, her eyes dangling on her boyfriends form.

Harrison also looked towards Matt, wondering what he truly knew, and how Matt knew that name. He had never revealed, he had made sure that Wells couldn't have his mind read by Matt, so he didn't get why this was happening like this.

"So, both Mardon brothers survived the plane crash and then the dark matter released by the Particle Accelerator explosion affects them both in-"

""Virtually the same way.""

Matt, and Barry said at the same time, finishing off for Wells. Barry knew why he said it, but he turned to Matt, and pointed at him with confusion.

"Mind reading Matt?"

"What...no, I just...knew he was going to say that."

Barry didn't know what he meant by that, it didn't make sense at all to someone like Matt.

"That's right. You two, that is right."

Harrison looked on curiously at the pair of them, Caitlin stroking Matt's face, all the while he looked confused.

"Only Mark's not like Clyde at all. He can do things that you couldn't even imagine."

Barry expressed, Matt turning to Cisco with a pointed finger once clicking his fingers.

"Weather Wizard."

Cisco showed an annoyed face, Barry blinking in surprise. If Matt was using his telepathy, he'd understand. But he could see that Matt wasn't. His necklace was on, and unless his power overcame that, then he didn't know how Matt was doing this.

"Ooh come on! I was going to say that!"

"Yeah..."

"Hey Matt, how did you know he was going to say that?"

Barry asked, so Matt turned to Barry curiously. Something about the way Barry asked, and how he didn't look surprised, seemed off. Matt knitted his brows together.

"Hey, Barry...can I talk to you for a moment? Alone preferably?"

"S-Sure."

Matt placed Caitlin on the seat, and followed Barry into a different area, Wells followed after them, knowing something had gone on.

* * *

Once arriving at the place where they could have a quiet conversation, Wells wheeled inside.

"I'm pretty sure I said Barry, not Dr Wells. And I'm pretty sure I said alone too."

Harrison sharpened his eyes.

"Yes, but if it is what I am thinking, then Mr Allen has done something, and you're noticing the effects."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked at the sheepish Barry.

"Barry...something you wanna tell us then?" Barry stayed silent. "Wanna tell us about, the fact that, time has gone wonky?"

"Y-You know?"

"Not until just now because I'm having a major sense of deja vu right now. Barry, you messed with time?"

"You ruptured the time continuum, didn't you? You're experiencing temporal reversion."

Wells swivelled on his chair, and faced Barry. Barry looked between Matt, and while Wells face was angry, Matt's was just normal, so he chose to look at Matt so he didn't crumble under the sight of Wells himself.

"Yeah!"

"How long Barry?"

Rather than be angry, Matt just showed a calming and pleasing smile on his face, not wanting to show that he was angry or anything, as he wasn't. In some way, he felt like he owed Barry for something, but he wasn't all that sure.

"Uh, twoish days maybe. It's like I'm living it all over again."

"Me too."

Matt explained, Barry moving closer.

"Yeah, how is that again? I didn't...bring you back, so, how are you remembering things like this…? And out there, with Weather Wizard...Cisco hadn't even said it, and yet you guessed it...or knew it. I knew it because...he had already said it before, but now...weird, so you know then?"

"I-I don't know. I just feel a weird sense of deja vu, like all of this has happened, and I remember Cisco's Weather Wizard, and his Weather Wand or something, it's all fuzzy but I distinctly remember that wand thingy."

Barry was so glad that someone else remembered something's.

"Yeah! Cisco hasn't invented that! Heh, I'm glad that someone else remembers, I felt weird being the only one."

"I suppose, most of the things I've seen are similar and it is hazy...well, not this, this feels different, I know we haven't done this before. So, it's like, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, right?" Barry gave him a strange look. "I watch Doctor Who, and I've always wanted to say that as well! The nerd in me had to say it now since we're probably dealing with time stuff!"

"Aaah! Doctor Who's awesome, which is your fav doctor?"

"Ooh...I like quite a few of them, I'm watching the 10th Doctor right now, back on Netflix, so I'd say him."

"He's cool, I like-"

"Are you both done?" They both glared at Wells for stopping their conversation. "That means there's not too much you could've messed up yet Barry."

"Don't speak to Barry like that." Matt defended, sticking up for Barry. "You don't even know how this happened, don't just presume he did this for fun. Something has clearly happened, so be nice Eo...Wells."

He also said it again, and he didn't know why that was. He felt conflicting things, like something was coming through. But not fully. It felt weird inside of him, he didn't even know why. It felt like conflicting feelings inside of himself.

Wells himself couldn't and wouldn't understand why Matt had made this connection. Did he reveal himself during that time? He didn't know, but Barry was making no mention of it...so, he didn't understand.

"You're right Mr Stone, I should have phrased that better." Matt smiled, as Barry did too, Wells turning to Barry. "How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know." Barry answered a little dishonest. But then saw the face of Matt, so he opened up a bit more. "I mean, I was running faster than I've ever ran, and the first time that I lived this day some really horrible things happened. There was a tidal wave and-"

"No." Wells cut him off, shaking his head. "Do not tell me, or Mr Stone either. I do not want to know anything about the future you experienced. Nothing!"

"Okay, but Dr Wells, I-"

Barry tried to communicate with Wells, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Barry. Time is an extremely fragile construct. Any deviation, no matter how small, could result in a cataclysm. Now here's what you're going to do. Everything you did before. Every word you uttered, every step you took, you're going to do again. And you're not going to tell anyone this happened."

"Well, that's all good for Barry, but I don't remember what I did in this alternative timeline. How can I do that? I'm only having some memories, some stronger than others."

Wells furrowed his eyes towards Matt.

"Good question Mr Stone, what do you remember?"

Though Matt didn't like Wells, he felt like he had to have an answer, and Wells only knew right now.

"Well...it's like, disjointed, I can't remember everything. It's vivid, like a distant memory I've not thought about in years, and I am only getting, flashes of it, briefly, like pictures in my head. But I remember, going to breakfast with you, and Caitlin...I remember...ugh, it hurts my head to think..."

"Dr Wells, why can Matt remember things from, that timeline?"

Barry asked, Matt even wanting to know as well.

Wells scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Well, Mr Stone's power, is connected to this world psychically, and its power. It isn't out of the ordinary that he remembers. Everything that could happen, and what has happened, Mr Stone here would remember. He's psychically linked to this world, the people, and its time too, possibly even all of realities in this universe, so Mr Stone can remember what has happened in previous timelines. It isn't impossible that he could cross space, and time in this world, and has even the power to see into different timelines as well."

"There's more than two?"

Wells had a cough forced out of his throat at the blondes question.

"W-Well, we don't know how many times the timeline has changed. There could have been others that had the power to do that."

"Again, that doesn't answer what I am supposed to do. If I can't mess with the timeline, yet I know things are different, what would I do? I don't get it Wells, tell me!"

"I, would just say, do your best. If it feels right, then go along with it. Because even I don't know what you did, and Barry wasn't around you all day, I presume. Just whatever feels right, please do that and you'll come out on top."

Dr Wells answered, then he wheeled himself out of there.

Matt turned to Barry as he showed a sheepish smile.

"So, Barry, remember anything special that happened to me? I don't mind if you tell me, I'm not going to tell anyone, or affect time or whatever."

"W-Well, I can't remember anything significant remembering to you. Though to be fair, with Weather Wizard going on and you had your villain going, we didn't get to see one another much. But I'm sure that it was pretty normal, besides the Tidal Wave that was going to destroy the city...though Frankie did try and call you..."

"You took my daughter to a Tidal Wave that was going to destroy the city!?"

Barry winced, shaking his head again and again.

"No, Iris did!"

He complained, so Matt turned his head to the side.

"Barry, while we're here, I need to tell you something about The Reverse Flash...or an associate of his anyway."

Barry furrowed his brows.

"What is it?"

"You see...Joe, and I, had been, investigating your Mom's death, and Wells' possible involvement."

"Matt..." Barry placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Wells isn't evil."

Matt expected an answer like that, but he didn't like it regardless.

"Maybe...but, Joe didn't tell you about it, maybe. But one night, after we came back from Starling City, just a little bit afterwards, we were at your house, former...no you live there now, don't you..."

"Eeh...the point?"

Barry wanted to get right to it, so Matt nodded his head.

"R-Right. The point is, Reverse Flash has a woman working with him." Barry was about to say something, so Matt held out his hand. "I know what you're going to say, and this time it is just my feelings, nothing to do with seeing into different timelines or anything. I know Barry, I should've told you, but at that time, everything was happening, my sister came back not long after that, and my attention was on there. But don't worry, me, and Hartley, and Cait are on her case. She, stole some kind of tech that uses solar energy to strengthen herself or someone else, but we're gonna get her, don't worry."

Barry inhaled a few breaths, calming himself down, and then nodded his head.

"Right, okay. It's alright Matt, don't worry. Yeah, it's weird though, he has a female helping him? Who is it?"

Matt wished he knew that answer, he just didn't understand what was going on, and why Reverse Flash was working with this woman.

"Do you remember that girl, well you didn't meet her, but she let out Mist, and Multiplex, and had Top with her?" Barry slowly nodded. "Well, it's her, some woman named Claire...but, I get a feeling that it isn't...what we see. I don't know why, but she seems really familiar to me...yet, I've never seen her before all of this happened, but I don't get what's going on with her. But don't worry, Team Psyche is on the case!"

Barry chuckled, as Matt smiled.

"Team Psyche huh."

"Yup, me, Cait, and Hartley, occasionally Bette too, and I suppose Frankie though I really don't like her going out into the field yet, I want to train her before she does, and even then only with me or you, but don't worry Barry, we're allies of Team Flash!"

"Haha, yeah, we're two superhero teams~ Oh, I'm going to go and pick up Weather Wizard."

"Need help?"

"Sure, just in case. In the previous timeline, Captain Singh got hurt, very badly, and also, different things...Tidal Wave. If I didn't go back in time, I don't know what would have happened honestly. Maybe this is..."

"A blessing in disguise."

Barry's lips curled upwards.

"Yeah, you get it. Dr Wells...well, you saw him, he was so super serious, and was like "Don't tell me Barry or dire consequences will occur!" hahahaha..."

Matt chuckled as Barry mimicked Wells' voice.

"That sounded so like him~ Spot on~"

The pair continued to laugh, and their laughter became so loud that Caitlin and Cisco could hear it, wondering why they were laughing.

* * *

Wells rolled into his time vault, and saw Rachael sat there, with the device she stole. Wells turned his head upwards, as she was fiddling around with it, Rachael herself was smiling to what was going on.

"Wells baby, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Maybe, I don't know what to think right now."

Rachael walked over as Wells stood up. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close.

"Baby? What happened?"

"First of all, I need Gideon."

Rachael could hear the tone in his voice, and how worried he sounded, Rachael didn't like that at all, and was worried for the man.

"O-Of course babe. Gideon, please turn on now!"

Rachael called, so Gideon shined on, the floating head came and looked towards the pair.

"Good day, Miss Rachael, and Dr Wells."

"Time will tell, Gideon. Show me the future."

"As you wish."

Gideon did as he asked.

A large newspaper hologram came up, and Harrison scanned it with his eyes, while Gideon cut to the chase.

"The future remains intact, Dr Wells."

Gideon explained, Wells looked relieved more than he thought that he would be. But this was for the best right now, even Rachael knew something like that.

"If anything changes, alert me immediately."

"Of course, Doctor."

Gideon finished and disappeared , as Rachael cocked her head.

"So, what happened baby? You seem rattled? I got the device and Matt didn't catch me, I even used that toad bastard to help me out, and he had his, uses. So, what's going on?"

"Yes, you did well. But that's not what is concerning me."

"What is it then? Tell me, baby. I wanna help you as much as I can."

She pressured, wanting to know the reason why Harrison was making such a face, a face that she hadn't seen beforehand, he looked worried, even scared, and that, wasn't something that Rachael thought that she would see.

"It's Mr Stone, his connection is stronger than I thought. He is remembering what happened in a previous timeline."

"P-Previous timeline? Wait, what's going on? You aren't talking about the time that you murdered Barry's Mommy, are you?"

"No. Short version is, Barry ran into the past, and we're currently in a new timeline. Apparently, Mr Stone somehow found out my identity."

"He knew you're Eobard? How does he know something like that?"

Rachael was surprised, and even Wells was.

"Yes, because of his powers, he can see into different timelines of the world he's in. I don't know how, and I don't know why due to me not remembering what happened in that timeline, but we have to keep him busy so he doesn't. Whatever happened, we can't have it repeated. Rachael, I'm going to have to ask you to contact one of your contacts, and keep Mr Stone, along with his little team busy so, he's at least away from here for a little while, and I can fix, anything that would give my identity away. It isn't the time for me to be revealed."

Rachael nodded, and got out a tablet, flicking through some names.

"I've recently met up with some strong Meta's and they seem eager to fight for me, I'll check over the list, and see what's going on and see which would be for the best, and I know, before you say, Matt can't be killed, so I'll get one that wont kill him, but I can't control what they do, I'll just have to pick the least likely that are bloodthirsty or something."

Harrison had to admit that having Rachael around did help him out from time to time. While he did find her annoying sometimes, he could see her potential use as a partner, and it didn't hurt that she was a beauty as well, so that worked in her favour, even if her personality wasn't the best sometimes.

"Thank you, Rachael. Also, you got that device, all we need now is for you to be able to wear it. However, be warned Rachael, don't use it unless necessary, that has the power to destroy this city and a radius of unknown proportions if not handled currently. I'll do my best to stabilize it, but it has great power...but it also could explode, so use it sparingly."

Rachael nodded her head, as she continued looking through the Metahuman's that she knew.

"I know baby, don't worry about me, I'm going to do my best here. And I wont, I promise you that I wont. I'll do my best to keep it out of sight and such, that's all there is too it. Love you."

"Yeah, me too."

Rachael grinned from ear to ear, as Rachael continued looking for Meta's.

Then, she found one.

"Ooh, this one might be good baby. Together with Toad, this would provide an adequate distraction to Matt and the gang."

She showed it to Harrison, who developed a smirk.

"Yes, that one will do along with Toad. Expendable, but will at least distract Mr Stone while we clear up any messes that could affect my plan."

"Babe, it's our plan. I want you to go back home too, and I wanna go with you. I don't wanna be here anymore, I want to be with you, always."

Harrison smirked, but nodded.

"Yes, and you will."

Rachael smiled as innocently as she could, and winked towards Harrison.

Harrison turned around, showing his hidden, darker smirk.

"Now, Rachael, it is time for your injections again."

Rachael showed a slightly unwilling face.

"Babe, that stuff makes me feel funny."

"But it is for you to adjust to this." Rachael looked on as Wells revealed some disgusting looking floating in water pulsating thing. "This, mixed with your powers, shall give me some time should Mr Stone and Barry come for us, and what could happen if the device that you will wear will not work or be destroyed."

Rachael slowly nodded, running her finger on the glass.

"This does look disgusting though, I just can't believe this is made from Matt's power."

"With what I've been collecting, this shall be helpful in the coming future. It has taken me a while to grow, but with these injections to prepare your body, and to use this, it shall grant you a unique ability, an ability that will help us going forward, in case my plans fail. Now, please come here Rachael, it is time for your injections."

Rachael smiled, sitting on Harrison's lap, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright baby, I'm ready!"

Harrison allowed a gentle smile on his lips, as he injected her with the drug...

* * *

A while later, Matt and Barry came back, with Weather Wizard in the pipeline. The pair slapped hands together, looking at the incarcerated man, and shook their heads, they only had the inside joke, Caitlin and Cisco didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm gonna break out of here! I'm gonna create a tidal wave that destroys your entire city!"

""Tidal Waaaaaaaaave!""

Barry and Matt resounded, moving their arms like a Tidal Wave, confusing Cisco, and Caitlin at the same time. They fell against one another, laughing together, and had trouble breathing, and even fell on the floor, as Matt used his telekinesis to close the doors by pushing the button with a very small concussive blast.

Wells looked on, his eye twitching around wildly, he wasn't sure what was going on...no, he knew, and he didn't like it at all.

"Seriously, why are you two doing that? And why aren't I in on the joke?"

Cisco felt left out, but neither Matt, or Barry could explain why that was.

"O-Oh, it's nothing Cisco, don't worry. I-It's not that funny really, you just had to be there, or then I suppose."

Barry relieved him, Matt nodding his head, as they stood up together.

"So, I still don't understand. How did you two find him?"

"With a Tidal Wave~"

Barry stifled a laugh, waving his hand at Matt.

"D-Don't set me off again, I might die..."

"Hahaha, sorry..."

Barry inhaled a few breath then became slightly serious.

"I just had a hunch, and I brought Matt, apprehended him quite quickly."

Matt inclined his head in agreement.

"That's gotta be some kind of record."

Caitlin praised, hugging onto Matt's arm, but gave them both suspicious looks. She knew something had gone down, but she didn't know what it was.

"Yeah. Well, there goes my excuse for bailing on my brother's birthday."

Cisco sighed out, and left. Caitlin and Matt went to walk out, but, Harrison touched Matt's arm, Matt having a flash of his own death though it was very fuzzy and he barely could tell who had done it though he felt the pain all the same, pulling away from Wells, Wells' eyes turning suspicious of the fearful look on Matt's face, though not knowing why that was, could tell that something was deeply troubling him.

"Don't touch me, never touch me Wells."

His voice was hoarse, and unforgiving, even Wells was taken aback by it, and felt some fear.

"I, am sorry, I just need to talk to you and Barry for a few moments."

Matt had a guess on what was going to happen, so he turned to Caitlin.

"Babe, I'm gonna have to talk with Wells. I'll catch up, love you."

She could sense some tension in the air, and while she wanted to know what it was, she wasn't going to push it, so she smiled gently.

"Love you. See you soon."

The pair shared a kiss, then Caitlin left.

As soon as they went, Matt and Barry stood awkwardly together, Wells looking angrier by the second.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done? Both of you? Mr Stone, I didn't expect this from you."

"So you expected this from me?"

He didn't answer Barry, so Matt stuck up for Barry.

"Leave him alone, alright Wells? We just saved a lot of lives, apparently, what has he done that's so wrong exactly?"

"I warned you both not to mess with the timeline."

"Dr Wells, if you would just let me tell you what was gonna happen, you'd understand why I did this. I told Matt, and he understood, this needed to be stopped."

"Whatever tragedy you think you've just averted, time will find a way to replace it and trust me, Barry, Mr Stone, the next one could be much worse."

Barry and Matt shared a look, with Wells wheeling himself off. When he was gone, Matt turned to Barry.

"Don't worry about him Barry, Wells is just uptight. You did a good thing today, we did. Weather Wizard is locked away, and whatever disaster happens to come, we'll deal, we usually do. So don't worry about it Barry, okay? Remember, you did the right thing."

Barry was thankful that Matt understood all of this at least, and spoke like he did. It made him feel better by the second.

At that moment, Matt's phone rang.

He looked towards it, and saw that it was Hartley.

"Well, hello Hartley. Something going on?"

[Matthew, we've got a live one. Two in fact. Metahuman's, and they aren't exactly the most pleasant either, we have to deal with them.]

"Right, then I'll go and get them then."

[Okay, I'll send the coordinates soon enough. But, I do have to warn you, one of them is the Toad, and the other...well, he is very repulsive to say the least, you'll understand what I mean when you get there.]

"Right." Matt put his phone down, turning to Barry. "Seems like I've got a live one."

"Need help?"

Matt shook his head.

"Nah, this should be alright, I'll get him or her, or both I should say. Go, enjoy your Weather Wizard free day."

"If you need, just call."

"You too Barry, need, call me."

The pair nodded, flying off towards his destination, and to get changed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down town, there was a large man, a very large man indeed. He was quite tall, but he was severally overweight. He walked into a fast food restaurant, and moved forward, together with the Toad, and he walked over to the counter, pushing past the people with superior strength.

"Come on tubby, we need to do what Miss Claire says~"

"I'm hungry!" He roared, slamming his hand on the counter. His hand went through the counter, obliterating it with his strength, shocking the man behind the counter. "Food! Right now, I demand food!"

The man behind the counter stiffened, he was frightened, and didn't know what to do.

But the man picked up the server, and bared his teeth. The server winced, and felt like crying his eyes out at the sight.

"Food! I'm starving, give me food!"

He demanded once again, and when he didn't answer, the man threw the person right away, smashing him through the window. Screams rang out throughout the room, but the large man didn't care, and went into the back, grabbing any foods that he could have, shoving it right into his mouth.

The Toad shot out his tongue towards an escaping man, wrapping around his neck, and pulled him closer to the young green creature known as Toad, wrapping arms around him, and then held up his phone, taking a picture with the frightened man.

"Hey, what's wrong bro? Not gonna take selfies with me~?"

"L-Let go of me!"

Toad didn't answer, and held onto him.

But suddenly, from the doorway, a concussive blast of telekinetic energy smashed against the enemy Toad, blasting him off the captive, hitting his body against a nearby wall, he bounced off the wall, and smashed against a table, breaking it in half.

"You can run now."

Matt, who saved the man, spoke to said man, who did run away at top speeds.

The large man however didn't stop eating, Matt cocking his head to the side.

"H-Hey, you who's eating, can you stop that now? We're supposed to be talking to one another, come on...this is the part before the fight, and hopefully we don't have to fight..."

Matt approached him, but he didn't stop eating.

So, Matt used his telekinesis to move the food away, enraging the man himself.

"Who got rid of my food!? I need that!"

Roared the large man, so Matt sighed.

"Me, hey me, over here. I did it. Please take this seriously, I want to stop you from hurting people."

The large man turned to Matt, who waved sheepishly, he felt disgusted by looking at the man's appearance, but he wouldn't comment on it, he was far too nice to say something about that, even if he felt grossed out.

"You took my food?! Why would you do that?!"

"Because, you have killed people, you know?"

"That's no excuse! I'm hungry! I'm always hungry!"

Roared the man, charging at Matt.

Matt freaked out, placing his hands outwards, and sent a concussive blast at the man of telekinetic energy. However, while normal men would go flying, this one didn't.

"I'm the unmovable! Your puny powers wont work on me!"

The fat of his, seemingly absorbed or tanked the attack, making the fat folds ripple, but didn't do anything else, the man's stomach smashing against Matt, sending him out of the doors, breaking them off, and crashed against a car, embedding himself into it, Matt releasing a cry.

"Son of a bitch...that hurt..."

Matt pulled himself out of the car, the large man coming out.

"You, stopped me eating! I have to eat! I need to eat food! And if you don't let me eat, then I'll crush you!"

Matt blinked, then he sent another blast at him, stronger this time. He poured his power into this one, but like the last one, the attack was just pulled into the stomach, and then it was released right back at him, so Matt dodged to the side, the car that he had dented, was destroyed with the rebound effect of the man's power.

"Wait, a second will you!? You've been through a change, okay, I understand. But, you don't have to do this, we can help you, I've got this-"

"No more talking!"

The man yelled, grabbing a car, and launched it at Matt. Matt stuck out his hand, caught it with his telekinesis, putting it down onto the ground.

"Just stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well, I want to hurt you!"

Matt was surprised by the anger he saw, and he even felt it. Probably because of his powers, he guessed that maybe he had to eat, or he would die or something. Either way, he knew it was wrong, so he would have to stop him.

"Okay, so concussive blasts don't work. How about, blunt force trauma!"

Matt grabbed several cars in the area, and launched them one by one at the enemy, but he shrugged them off like nothing. His strength managed to hit the cars away, or his stomach made the cars bounce off him, Matt didn't know what to do about this kind of opponent.

"I said, I was unmovable! Your powers wont work with me! Now, for pissing me off, I'll eat you!"

"Holy shit, you're a cannibal?!"

Matt didn't want to know that answer, though he then made a dagger of energy. He thought that if the man could stand blasts of energy, he would try a sharp object. He immediately threw the dagger at the man's stomach, not wanting to kill him, but disable him.

However, like the others, the dagger was brought into the fat, like elastic, and then it bounced it, stabbing into a nearby wall. Matt was sure this wasn't fair, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

"Why didn't you just let me eat?! Seriously, I am starving you bastard!"

Matt flew backwards, as the man rushed forward. Matt cried, and wanted to die at that moment, he didn't like this one. The man gave chase though, surprisingly well, actually, considering what was going on.

[Matthew, you're gonna have to disable this one somehow.]

"You got any ideas? Because I don't know what to do! My daggers wont work! My blasts don't work! Firing cars at him don't work! Hartley, I don't know what I am supposed to do, so any ideas would be very appreciative right now!"

Matt screeched, the large man picking up a car. Matt saw that there were people in this, so he stopped, and flew forward. The large man threw the car right towards Matt, so Matt used his telekinesis, caught the car, and put it down.

However, during that time, the man charged, so Matt growled, and this time, rather than aim for his stomach, he aimed for his head, sending off a concussive force right there. However, the man turned his head, so his eyes wouldn't be damaged, and took the force of the impact, he didn't even move an inch.

"Don't try me slim!"

"...Hartley..."

Matt cried, seeing the man charging once again like a train coming at him.

Matt took to the side, but the man was surprisingly fast, despite his size. He caught his leg, smirking right at Matt, who felt like crying his eyes out. The man swung Matt around like a toy, Matt trying to desperately break free, he send blast after blast at the man's head, but it didn't work, he just tanked them again and again.

"Here you go!"

Matt was released, flying off very fast. Matt tried to slow himself down with his telekinesis, but the throw was more powerful than Matt thought, and his body smashed through an office building, people screaming at the sight.

Matt's body came out the other side, embedding himself into the wall. Matt groaned out in pain, and felt pain run through his body.

"That fat...no, Matt, you're better than that...his powers might be making him this way, be nice Matt, be nice, or Mentalist will come out...can't have that now..."

Matt tried his best to not be horrible, but he truly was beginning to become pissed off.

He peeled himself out of the wall, and flew back.

He saw the man walking away together with Toad, Matt knew he couldn't, so he flew right towards him, sending a blast at his head. The power slammed into the back of his head, only pushing his head forward a little bit.

"He doesn't stop, does he?"

Toad cackled, the man turning towards him with a growl.

"Why don't you die already?!"

The man roared, as Toad shot out his tongue. Matt dodged to the side, and went to send a concussive blast at the enemy, when the large man lifted up a telephone pole, and went to hit Matt with it.

He caught it just in time, raising a barrier. But the strength of the man was tough, the pole bent when hitting Matt's barrier. Due to making an oval barrier, Toad took this chance to spit out some weird slime, attaching to Matt's face, and nose, covering his airways and he couldn't breathe at all.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Matt clawed at the substance on his face, and that left him open to attack.

Not being able to concentrate on the barrier, the phone pole hit Matt in the side, making him cry out, as best as he could, hitting his body and slammed against a wall nearby, then he fell to the ground with blood coming from his head.

[Matthew, you have to get that, stuff off you, your vitals are dropping!]

Hartley called from down the line, Matt cried as he tried cutting it off, but the substance was super tough. He tried blasting it off, but it didn't do anything, Matt could feel his air supply getting lower and lower.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

[...What?]

Matt rolled his eyes, and then wrote in the air with his energy, "How do I get this stuff off!?" appearing all in lights of his energy to the camera that was on Matt's suit.

Hartley on the other end got to thinking, and didn't know what to do.

[W-Well, Matthew, try and burn it off. If cutting it doesn't work, try burning it. While I understand that your burning power isn't as strong as Firestorm's, it should be able to be augmented with your telekinetic powers, so try and do that. Try boosting the burning effect with your psychic fire, okay?]

Matt thrusted his thumb up, he felt himself loosing consciousness.

Concentrating, Matt placed his hand outwards. He couldn't really control the power just yet, but he had to try. His concentration became stronger, and somehow, someway, he managed to made fire or nuclear fire as Hartley would call it, appear.

Matt then concentrated even more, and added his psychic powers to it. The flames got hotter, and hotter. It took concentration, and was draining, but he managed to make the fire strong, and he placed it on the slime on his face.

Matt felt the world going away, as it burned. Matt had done without breath for a little while, and he was having a hard time keeping awake.

[Matthew, hang gone! Please hang on, it's nearly off!]

Hartley could see his vitals turning down, and was he was going to die. His lungs held no air, and his body was shutting down because of it. Without oxygen, Matt was going to die, and Hartley prayed that he couldn't and didn't die.

But then the flames managed to burn off the slime, allowing Matt to inhale a deep lungful of air.

Matt breathed harder and harder, taking in all of the oxygen that he could.

[Matthew, are you okay?]

Matt nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Matt breathed out, and was glad that he could breathe again. But he was annoyed that he couldn't get his head around the fact that he was beaten by these two. Toad, he was sure he could handle, but the other one, Matt wasn't so sure that he could, he was very unmovable.

* * *

Having arrived, and been at the party for a little while, Caitlin and Cisco stood awkwardly to the side of the room, where lots of people were in. Caitlin saw a lot of food in the area, and she was eyeing up a certain piece of it, and the cake as well, she loved the look of the cake, and then there was the fact that Matt also was getting a lot of food, pinching and placing lots on the plates.

He had explained on what happened before, and were waiting for Hartley to continue onwards with that with Iris, and for now, he was here to support Cisco, along with Caitlin. And his wounds, Caitlin patched him up and made sure that he looked okay before anything else.

But the warm atmosphere of the Ramon household actually felt good to Caitlin, and Matt too. Cisco on the other hand wasn't all that excited for it.

"Wow. Your parents really went all out with the cake."

Caitlin looked towards the table with the treats on. Cisco however held his frown.

"Oh, well it is Dante's birthday. Most important day of the year."

Caitlin could see why he was saying that, especially with the fact that while there were pictures of Cisco around, it was mostly of Dante, Cisco's brother, that had the limelight, and it was clear to Caitlin especially when Cisco's Mom was bragging about Dante himself, and what he was like and so on and so forth.

Dante, having finally noticed their presence, came over in a flash, though not as fast, Matt was still gathering food, and Cisco noticed, was talking to his Mother as well, he felt embarrassed to say the least.

"Hey. What's up, man?"

Dante greeted Cisco with a large grin on his face, Caitlin fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hey."

Cisco murmured back, clearly not wanting to be there.

"Glad you could make it."

"Of course."

Cisco replied with a head nod. Caitlin watched the interaction between the two, seeing Cisco's depressed face. But then Dante turned towards Caitlin, a flirty look on his face, Caitlin already felt uncomfortable about this situation.

"Hi, I'm Dante."

Caitlin smiled as he stuck out his hand.

She went to take it awkwardly, and speak, but Cisco spoke up.

"This is my friend, Caitlin."

"Hi, Caitlin."

Dante spoke again to her, Caitlin feeling slightly uncomfortable with his eyes on her the way that they were.

"Happy birthday, Dante."

"Thank you." He smiled at her, then leaned closer. "So, Caitlin, you're not, seeing my brother, are you? You seem too good for him."

Caitlin backed off, shaking her head. Dante's eyes lit up a little bit, but she shot him down.

"I have a boyfriend, who I love." Caitlin saw Matt coming over, she was thankful. "Speaking of, here he is."

Caitlin had to thank whatever God was out there that he was coming back, she didn't really like the way Dante was looking at her. Matt strolled up, Dante's face dropping as Cisco's face lit up, seeing that for once, his brother was feeling like he did.

"Hey baby, Cisco. Look at this delicious..." He paused looking at the bewildered Dante. "Oh, hey birthday boy~ Happy birthday~ My names Matt, a friend of your wonderful brother Cisco~"

Cisco's lips turned upwards into a smile, as Dante just smiled weakly.

He didn't know what to say, and just turned away to Cisco awkwardly. Cisco thought that he would have to at least be as kind as he could, so he offered a present towards him.

"Here, I...I got you this."

Cisco took out a well wrapped present, but Dante didn't seem to care all that much.

"Oh."

Matt was surprised by the reaction, he didn't even know what Cisco got him and he didn't seem to care, he didn't think that was nice.

"I think you'll really like it. It's-"

"Thanks, man."

Dante looked bored, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Yeah..."

Cisco muttered with a declining face, Dante looked like he had better things to do.

"Excuse me."

Bypassing Cisco, Dante left, and even put down the present Cisco gave him. Matt, and Caitlin went to his left and right, and wrapped arms around him comfortingly, making Cisco chuckle hollowly. Caitlin and Matt looked at one another, then Matt leaned closer to Cisco.

"Hey Cisco, don't worry, you're with family right now too."

"Yeah...family."

Cisco's eyes went over his Mom, and Dad, along with Dante, who all looked like they had better things to do than look his way.

"I'm not talking about your Mom, or Dad, or brother. I'm talking about Caitlin, and myself. We're your family, too. So cheer up my brother. Do you still want me to adopt you? I don't mind adopting the adult Cisco~"

Recalling what he said at Christmas, Cisco began laughing genuinely, placing his head on Matt's shoulder, while Caitlin hugged him from the other side, Matt wrapping his arm around both of them, and pulled them close, into a sort of three way hug between them, a friendship like no other.

Cisco kinda felt...no, he really felt good right now, being with his friends, and in ways, he did feel like he was with family, and he loved it.

Then the party turned into a Dante worship, and Matt felt sorry for Cisco, how his Mom was praising Dante, and ignored Cisco largely. Mostly, it seemed like Dante was gold, and couldn't be touched. Even when he played the piano, Matt noticed a few keys weren't hit right, and then there was the fact that Cisco just looked annoyed.

Once Dante finished the piano, everyone clapped, even Matt and Caitlin did, though Cisco did a mock clap. Cisco's Mom wrapped her arms around Dante, praising him even more to the crowd that was around.

"Well, here is one who was touched by God."

Most chuckled through the room, and then Dante walked towards Cisco and the others, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Ah, I was a little rusty. I haven't played in a while."

"Oh, well If that was what you sounded like rusty, I can't imagine what you sound like when you've practiced."

Caitlin offered kind words, as she fell against Matt. Dante eyed up Caitlin, only to stop when a sickly sweet smile came over Matt's face, making him back down from the blonde male.

"Oh, I really should practice morning, noon, and night."

"That means you'd actually have to get up in the morning."

Matt thought that was a cool jab made by Cisco, he was totally team Cisco here. Dante on the other hand seemed to want to do something to him.

"So, Mom tells me you're still working at S.T.A.R Labs, huh?"

"Yeah. Why?

"No reason, man. Guess it was just hard to find another job, huh?"

Matt felt the antagonizing words in Dante's tone, he couldn't believe siblings did this, he couldn't remember when he did this with his own, he didn't think he did.

"Oh, I wasn't looking. I actually like working at S.T.A.R Labs."

"And we couldn't do what we do without Cisco."

Caitlin weighed in, Matt nodding.

"Cisco's totally the coolest and best ever~"

Cisco smiled for the support he got from Caitlin and Matt, but Dante's words next, broke Cisco's smile down into a frown.

"Oh, he's loyal. Just like a dog." Cisco's frown grew, and sadness built up behind his eyes, while Matt and Caitlin shared a saddened look. "Oh, come on. Why are you so serious, mi hija?"

Cisco shook his head and angrily stormed off.

"Cisco, wait!"

Matt called, but Cisco didn't listen and left the house. Caitlin and Matt looked at one another very awkwardly.

"Well...that's awkward."

Caitlin murmured, Matt sighing.

"We should go after him babe."

"Yeah, you're right." She turned towards Dante. "Happy birthday."

Caitlin took Matt's hand, and walked towards the door. Matt watched as Dante turned away, so he put his fingers towards the cake, firing some off at Dante, hitting him squarely in the face with telekinesis, making him cry "Aaaah!" as he fell onto his butt, Matt smiling, and then tripped a nearby drink with telekinesis so it ran all down his face, he let out a cry.

"Take that you jerk. No one bullies Cisco and gets away with it."

"Baby..." Matt thought Caitlin was going to scold him, but was surprised when she was snickering, and took a picture of it. "Hehe, awesome~ That can be for Cisco."

Matt smiled, and the pair went off together, cuddling one another as they walked.

However, just then, Matt's phone rang. He took it out, and looked down at it, to see that it was Hartley.

"Hey Cait, we've got to go. Hartley's calling."

"Every time you say that, I feel a bit of myself dying."

"Hartley's not evil, anymore. He's stopped being evil now, we're all good."

Caitlin smiled and they walked towards the club to see what was going on.

* * *

Matt, and Caitlin arrived at the club, to see Frankie, Hartley, and Iris all together. Matt saw a picture of the large man on the screen, and he looked grossed out when he did see him, and then saw a picture of a man he vaguely recognized.

"I really hate my life sometimes...like, so, you found out who are mystery Meta's are, right?"

Hartley inclined his head, and showed the first image of a large man, though not as large as Matt had saw before, he could see who this one was though, he hadn't changed much, he had gained more weight though.

"His name is Fredrick Dukes. He used to be in the carnival, and was, as you might have guessed, a sideshow attraction as well as being a strong man...yeah, I don't know how to frame that better without it sounding offensive."

"And now he has the power to use me as a ping pong ball, a lot of times."

Matt sighed out, Hartley inclining his head.

"Unfortunately that is. I've been studying his powers, and I have seen that, there's, something odd about him. While you were fighting him, I did scans from the satellites in the sky, and took some unusual reading's."

Caitlin pulled up next to him, looking at what he was looking at.

"Unusual gravitational field..."

"Exactly, the field extends downwards, always pulling him downwards, but he seems to be able to move very well, so perhaps, he has control over this field, and only weighs him down, and keeps him down like that."

Hartley explained, Iris getting the gist of it.

"So, what? He's like an anchor then?"

Iris jumped to the conclusion, so Hartley informed her.

"Essentially, it seems so. His powers, have enlarged his form, as you can see, but he also has a certain, field around him, which weighs him to the ground. And well, you've seen his body. Projectiles, wont work, they bounce off his blubbery like skin, and he also seems to be quite invulnerable to most physical attacks."

Caitlin typed in some calculations, and such, and brought up some scans and DNA samples Matt had gotten beforehand, and she ran tests on, the tests being carried out while Matt and Caitlin were at the party, and found something interesting.

"According to this, Matthew, it seems that his cells are, somewhat elasticised, but not fully. They can be moved, and shaped sure, but they aren't fully movable. So, he would have a threshold on where blunt impact, would work. But, I can't even begin to determine to tell you what, if anything could come about like that. I don't even know what kind of force you could give him to knock him down."

"Great, so that means I can't fight him off with normal tactics."

Iris furrowed her eyebrows.

"Blasting him isn't going to work this time, and even if you tried to punch him, his blubber will absorb the attack, probably."

Matt didn't like where that was going, and felt saddened by what was going on right now.

"Yeah...but, we have to beat him...hmmm, he didn't seem that, intelligent to be honest. Actually, he seemed more pissed off that I was interrupting his food time, than me actually being there and blasting his creepy friend, who by the way is working with that mysterious Claire woman."

"Great, has she got an army of Meta's?"

Iris didn't like what she said, but it had to be said.

Matt prayed that wasn't the case.

However, Frankie then spoke up.

"So, he's weighted to the ground then? What if he wasn't? What if, he was uprooted or something?"

"Taking him off the ground..." Hartley thought about it for a few moments, then it clicked in his head. "Yes, Frankie, that could work. His field, extends into the ground, but if he was in the air, then he would be able to blasted away...potentially. But even then, he wouldn't be unmovable if he wasn't on the ground, it could work. And then maybe his powers wouldn't be as effective."

Hartley hypothesized, making Caitlin furrow her eyes.

"Question is, how do we get him off the ground?"

Iris turned towards Matt.

"Matt, can't you, lift him off the ground or something? I mean, if you did, wouldn't that make it easier for us?"

"Problem is, I've never lifted a person off the ground before. I mean, just them on their own. I've lifted objects, and had people on them, but I've never lifted people before on their own, and I don't know how either."

Matt folded his arms, not liking that he couldn't. He didn't even know what was going to happen.

"Because of the personal psychic field around each persons body, or rather, your telekinesis works through psychic energy." Hartley processed the information, and then nodded. "Matthew, I've been thinking about this, and yes, while it is harder, it isn't impossible to move people. You just have to attach your energy to someone, and then use that to lift them up, like a crane would move something."

"Mentalist did it with Flash once." Caitlin recalled. "Matthew, do you remember the time that we went to Starling City?" He nodded. "You, changed, and he came out, your mean roommate, as one might call him, and he lifted up Flash with his powers. He shot off a beam of energy, and it hit Flash in the chest. However, unlike when you blast that person back, he used his powers to lift that person off the ground and if I remember rightly, then he did say something similar to what Hartley is saying. Matthew, you do have the power to move people as well, but unlike regular telekinetic's, you have to use your own psychic energy, attach it to the person, and then you can move them around."

Caitlin explained the best that she could, and Matt could understand what she was saying.

"Right...I see, I understand! Okay baby, I get it now, I've got this, don't worry Cait, I have this now!"

"Good, I'm glad...so, can you, do it?"

Matt looked at each of them, and smiled weakly.

"Erm, I don't know...I'd have to try on a person. I can lift objects up easily...why is that again Hartley?"

"Oh, it's because objects like a car or something is just, there. Think of it as you're connected to the area around you, you do use your powers like that, attaching psychic energy to the stuff you want to move, but unlike organic objects, moving normal everyday objects is a split second job, you stick your hand out, and wrap them up with your psychic energy, doing that to a human is more difficult, as they are organic, thus harder to manipulate, so you have to physically attach your energy to them before moving them. Consider it your area of influence, you can mentally move things that your energy is attached too, and you have a field of it around you so you're attached to everything beside organic life which is harder to manipulate, so you have to channel your powers into a beam or what have you to move that person, to manipulate them. The area of influence is, as far as you can see so a fair distance, perhaps one day you could move things you couldn't see by using psychic navigation, but for now, you can move things that's around you, only having to attach your energy to organic life to move. Did that answer your question Matthew?"

Matt smiled, nodding his head.

"Yup! That's pretty clear to me! But before I try with my powers, what about our number two guest?"

Caitlin nodded her head, and brought up some screens with DNA marks and other things on there that Matt didn't understand much, Frankie and Iris didn't either, but Hartley did, somewhat anyway, it wasn't his field of expertise.

"I've studied this man's DNA, and I have come to a conclusion...his, DNA has also toads, DNA in it."

"Ewww...so, he's an actual human toad then?"

"Toad!" Frankie called out, everyone giving her a weird look. "Just, love the name Toad is all. Thats his name...and Blob for Freddy boy...yeah, I name them when someone else doesn't...Toad is what he is called."

Matt curiously looked at his daughter, then smiled gently.

"Moving along, I'd say yes to that Matthew. And from what scans I have of him, thanks to Hartley putting that feature in your suit, his skeletal structure is, very flexible, allowing him to move around faster, and he can even stick to walls as his body produces a certain, adhesive resin to allow such a thing to happen. His leg strength is rather incredible, allowing him to leap high and far. He can also extend his tongue far, as you've seen, and that's very strong, sturdy as well. As for how long he can extend his tongue, I'd say at least 15 feet, maybe more from what I have seen."

"T-That's awesome, so he is a real life Toad then...good name Frankie." Frankie thumbed up Matt who did the same. "Have we, tracked down who this person is exactly?"

Iris held up her finger while saying "One second" while she shifted through some pages online, and typed away on her computer.

"I've been digging through city records, and I have found some in the orphanage ones, and with DNA samples, and Caitlin giving me some idea on what to search for. I have found out who this is." Iris brought up the image on the big screen, showing everyone who it was. "Mortimer Tonybee, he was quite young when he was abandoned in the orphanage, and has been past around from pillar to post, apparently, and the people he was with, well they weren't kind. He was born with a face that, wasn't 'normal' as most would say and he was, quite abused because of it, if these hospital records have anything to say about it. If it helps, he is British, don't know if it does, but he was from Britain, that might help, maybe."

"Cool, good job Iris, that sounds good to me...well, it isn't good if he was abused but it's good that we know who this is, and we can stop him, maybe, I guess."

"That's great, but how are we going to deal with the Toad exactly? He did nearly kill my Dad last time they fought, and I don't want my Dad to be killed, you know?"

Frankie quizzed so Matt inclined his head.

"I don't think I'd have much problem with him, honestly. The tricky thing is, each time I've come across him, he's been with others. That Claire woman, and now Blob, if he's on his own, I don't think I'd have much trouble against him. But when he's with a partner, he's more dangerous. He's agile, but I can keep up with that, and if I wasn't distracted by Blob, then I wouldn't have been nearly suffocated."

"So, beating Toad seems simple enough, it is about this Blob guy. We need to make plans on how to defeat him. Matt's powers didn't seem to work...so, telekinesis, is the way to go Matt, you're gonna have to lift him up, and fling him away."

"But even if I did that, he seems pretty durable anyway, so flinging him into the buildings isn't going to do amazing work."

Matt spoke after Iris, making her feel worry inside of her.

"You're right...we still need to damage him...we still need to give him some kind of damage..."

"For now, we need to find them, even if we can just get a lead, we can't have these guys continue on, they are dangerous to the public, we have to do this together."

"I'm on it Matt, leave it to me."

Iris went onto the computers, and searched for them with different programs that she had.

Caitlin also thought about it, and studied the scans that she had, while Hartley moved towards Matt.

"While they work on those aspects, we should train you to use telekinesis on a person. It could mean the difference between life, and death. Haha, I mean, you've already separated two people, so lifting one up isn't going to be too hard, right?"

"I'd like to think so yeah. But that was under extreme circumstances, and I had your knowledge in my head, along with Jean's powers. I've never messed with someone's personal body before to move them."

"First time for everything. Come on Matthew, lets go."

"But, don't you need to be here?"

"Caitlin is better at studying the human body than I am, and Iris is perfectly capable of searching through the city with the tech and Frankie is going to help her."

"Frankie's gonna do what now?"

Hartley showed an awkward face.

"For me? Please?"

Frankie sighed, moving towards Iris.

"Call me computer girl."

"Very well, computer girl." Hartley shook his head, as Matt turned to Hartley. "Then Matthew, let us go and practice this for you."

Matt nodded his head, and went out with Hartley.

* * *

Later that night, Matt and Caitlin retired to bed, Caitlin's body locking together with Matt's own body, the pair preferring to go fully nude this time, not that either of them minded, they had, shared many things about themselves, so this was natural for them now.

"Hey, about Cisco before Cait..."

Matt didn't know how to bring it up, he was worried for his friend, but he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I know, poor Cisco, I guess his family is troubling to him, since he wouldn't even want our company. Seems like we all have family problems...wow, we have. You, me, Barry, Cisco, Iris sort of, Frankie, used to, and Hartley too. We're a regular gang that have parent issues." She continued, as his body slid down, and his head rested on her breast. "Matthew...is everything okay? You've been acting odd lately, you can tell me, you know?"

Matt didn't even know how he was going to do that, and all he could do is hold onto Caitlin's hand, he kept having flashes of, dying. He could only see Reverse Flash, killing him, and he could see Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley crying for him. But he couldn't work out why this happened, why he was fighting Reverse Flash in the first place, all he knew was that he had done something, and it wasn't in this timeline.

"I'm just...worried about Reverse Flash."

He somewhat told the truth, he didn't know if he should say anything about the timeline change.

"You've never been worried before though. What's changed?"

Matt lifted his head, peering into the young woman's eyes.

"Cait, Reverse Flash is powerful, and...I just am worried about what could happen. I have to become stronger Cait, before he hurts anyone else...before he kills anyone..." Matt leaned up Caitlin's body, and nuzzled her face with his own, making her smile. "I'm not going to let you get hurt, and I'm staying around, okay?"

"Okay baby, okay." Caitlin soothed, patting the back of his head, and held him close. " _Whatever has happened, truly has affected him...but, what has happened?_ " She thought to herself, kissing the top of his head as he slid back down to her breast, holding his head there. "Matthew, I love you, you know, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and I love you."

Caitlin smiled even more, allowing the blonde to fall asleep on her breast.

She stayed awake though for a little while, and after a small time had passed, she heard Matt murmur "...Eobard...don't…" wondering who Eobard was, even Matt before seemed to not know who that was.

All she could do right now, was keep him close, and hold him, and that, was more than enough for Matt, he loved that she was doing that for him, even if he was asleep, he took comfort in the fact that Caitlin was around and chose to be with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Hartley was doing some work on the computers, trying to find any weakness in the enemy that he could exploit, for Matt, and for the others, even though everyone had already gone home.

"Hmmmmm..."

Hartley hummed, staring at the computer screen, fiddling with his watch on his wrist, as it was a little tight, so he loosened it. He then continued typing on the computer, doing the same thing that the others were doing it beforehand.

He looked for any places that they could be, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about all of this. He had some ideas on how he was going to help out, but he wasn't so sure yet. Hartley was even surprised that he cared this much, as he usually didn't.

But, he felt, like he was going to really be apart of a good group.

He did like this after all, and he loved being with the others, he just wouldn't admit it.

He smiled to himself, and looked at the time.

Before he had realized it, it had been way over the usual time that he would work. He saw that it was in fact two in the morning, and he was quite surprised by such a thing, so he yawned, and packed away his stuff.

Once done, he was going to go towards the door, when the doors were busted off their hinges.

Hartley gasped, looking to the door, to see Toad, and Blob coming out.

"Hey there slim, time to come with us!"

Hartley looked between the two of them, resolving himself to whatever was going to happen, he knew this was going to be troubling, but he was going to fight regardless, he was going to do what he needed to do, if he was going to survive.

* * *

The next morning, Matt woke up next to Caitlin and smiled, bringing her closer. Her back was to him, so he spooned with her, causing Caitlin to stir. She looked down at the arms holding onto her, smiling to herself, and leaned back, turning her head.

"Good morning Matthew."

"Morning Cait...aah, this is the life, holding one another like this, this is the best."

Matt chortled, getting into the crook of her neck, kissing said neck, and relaxed together.

"Yeah, I love this Matthew, waking up with you like this is the best."

As she said that, she felt a certain something poking her from behind.

She blinked in surprise, turning her head, kissed the top of his head, and then turned around so they were face to face, but never lost the closeness they held for one another, with Matt's head now falling onto her breasts, snuggling against them both.

"Seems like my favourite friend is awake too."

Caitlin giggled out. Matt not sure what she was talking about at first, became clear when she grabbed him from down below, making him smirk.

"Sorry, can't control that guy sometimes. He's always up in the morning next to you."

"It's okay, it just means he's very healthy. I love my down below friend."

The pair bathed in the morning sun trickling through the window, and they felt, perfect right now.

However, that soon stopped when the door was knocked on.

[Dad, Mom, can I come in?]

Matt and Caitlin pulled away from the other, and sat up on the bed, making sure their parts were covered from Frankie.

"Come in sweetheart."

Frankie opened the door immediately, and rushed to the bed.

"Dad, I got up, and went to the kitchen, expecting Hartley to be there already...but, he's not."

"He's not?"

Caitlin repeated, not quite believing it.

She nodded, and continued.

"I checked his bed, and he wasn't there. His bed hadn't been slept in. Dad, I'm scared."

Matt stroked the back of her head, trying to relieve her of her worries.

"Hey, it's alright, I'll just call him. He might've fallen asleep at the club. You know how hard Hartley works, he'll be fine."

Matt grabbed his phone, and rang Hartley.

He waited for a few moments, then it went to voice mail.

He shared a look with Caitlin, then tried again.

But the same result happened again and again, no answer.

"Damn it, something's happened. He would have answered by now. Come on, lets get to the club."

They both nodded, they knew they had to get there before anything happens, or if they have to, save Hartley.

* * *

Hartley, was tied to a chair, in a warehouse, with Rachael (disguised as Claire) looked at Hartley, Blob, and Toad nearby. She lifted her head, and then moved closer to Hartley, placing a hand to his cheek gently.

"So, instead of the whore, who I actually wanted, you bring me this piece of shit? Some bastard that wears glasses? Really? You're really bringing something like this to me? Fucking hell, I knew you were pathetic shits, but come the hell on! Don't you have any kind of braincells between the two of you?!"

Hartley glared, as the sun trickled through the windows. He didn't know how long it had been, but he hadn't had the chance to do what he needed to do yet, he couldn't quite reach his watch when the others were looking.

"W-Well, she wasn't around..."

"Of course she wasn't! I asked you to go earlier than that! And now, you've gone at stupid three in the morning! You're lucky this bastard is actually someone I can use to lure that slut here so I can kill her, even if it is against his plans. Yeah, this will do. Maybe I will offer this bastard up for Caitlin."

"Why do you want to hurt Caitlin exactly? What has she got to do with you? She doesn't even know who you are, in fact, who are you?"

Rachael turned dangerously towards him, and snickered dangerously.

"That little bitch, ruined my life. She stole everything that was mine, he was mine, and then she came along, and acted a little nice, and now he's hers!? What the fuck is that?! She's a horrible person! I don't care if they're supposed to be fucking married, I don't want them to be!"

Rachael was bitter, revealing what she shouldn't, but it didn't matter right now.

Hartley took that information in, and used this chance to get more.

"Married…?"

"Tch, isn't it funny? That's horrible, they really are ruining my life. Everything they do together, ruins me more and more, they like hurting me like this, and I hate them all for this, and I want them dead for what has happened to me. I hate all of you, especially Caitlin. But don't worry Hartley, you will do. I'll give you a nice lovely smile~"

She ran her fingernail up and down his face, scratching his cheek. He didn't wince at all, and continued on.

"Sure, whatever you say. But you just seem like a child, throwing your toys away because you're having a fit, because, Matthew doesn't want you? Is that it?"

"Matt, does want me. He just can't see it because of that whore Caitlin."

That just confirmed that this woman, knew Matt, and maybe, Matt knows her...but, Hartley recalled that she didn't seem familiar to Matt. Even then, Hartley was gathering information, and he was, curious about what was going on.

"You're a very angry person for someone Matthew doesn't even know."

"Doesn't know? That's right, throw me away, pretend I don't exist...but, he will know, because I have a true and loving man now, and Matt's gonna watch, and be used for our own games, and then he can be tossed away, I don't care."

"Games...what are you planning to do with Matthew?"

Rachael snickered evilly, turning her head towards Hartley, and then kissed him on the cheek. Hartley looked disgusted by it, but Rachael seemed happy all the same, seeing his face contort into a horrified face.

"Well, lets just say that he's gonna have a fun old time being used by my boyfriend, who loves me, who cares for me, who's going to take care of me! He actually wants me in his life, and he's going to be with me, forever, and ever! Especially when we go back together! We'll raise a proper family together, and he'll care for me, unlike any of you shits."

"Hmph, you're delusional, if you're talking about Reverse Flash. He doesn't care about you. Men like him, only care about themselves. He doesn't care about you, he wont ever care about you, so you might as well stop being like this."

Rachael's murderous eyes shot towards him, and she slapped him across the face, making him wince. But he didn't show such a face where it looked like she was getting to him, she wasn't, and she wouldn't either.

"You bastard! Shut the fuck up!How dare you say that?! He does love me!"

Hartley blinked, and knew that this girl was a bit unstable, and that didn't mean a thing.

The woman then brought out a knife, and held it towards Hartley's face. She ran the blade across his cheek, and she loved the feeling of seeing it in Hartley's eyes, the fear that he held, even if he was good at holding a stone face.

"Actually, Hartley. I want you to do something for me."

"Tch, I wont ever do anything for you."

Hartley defied her, but she didn't stop, she gave his cheek a lick, then slapped him in the face again.

"You will, if you don't want to die."

"If I make something for you, you're going to turn it on my friends."

"I didn't know you cared about your friends. I didn't even know you cared for human people at all. Didn't you always avoid them?"

Hartley couldn't deny her words, still wondering how she knew that but had to hold back what she was thinking right now.

"I used to, but now, I don't. I care for my friends, and I wont hold back because of you, I never will. And I wont make anything for you, so you're wasting your time. I'd rather throw up than help you, ever."

"Awww, that's a brave resolve you have. You're coming along quite well, but if you don't do as I ask, then I will have to be forced to stop you. I don't want to kill you Hartley, I really don't want to kill you, but you're forcing me Hartley, you don't have any idea on how you are forcing me to do this, I'm not happy with you."

Hartley continued to glare at her, he never held back on the glare.

"I don't care what you think about me, I wont give up because of you. You know, I feel pity for you. You can't even find anyone to love you properly."

"At least I'm not chasing after a guy that doesn't even have the same sexual orientation as myself!"

"Hit me were it hurts, how cute."

Hartley shot back, Rachael becoming agitated.

"Listen you pathetic shit, you start helping me, or I will become stabby, and you wouldn't like me stabby. So, you better get to work for me, or I'm gonna become pissed off, and I told you, don't make me pissed off. I was going to make you do this eventually anyway, but since you're here, you might as well do it now."

"Do what?"

Rachael stormed over to the side, and brought out the device that she stole from Mercury Labs. Hartley's eyes broadened as he saw that.

"I want this to hold more power. I want it to imbue me with power. I want to be strong."

"Are you insane? It already has power that, if it gets too high, could leave a large crater in this city, it could kill hundred, thousands, and you want me to increase its power already to new heights? Are you trying to kill people in this city?"

"No, I'm trying to become strong. I know what this thing can do. It can imbue people with power, and it can be made to have them use powers of the light, and to fly and such. I want that, I don't want to be weak, I want you to make this stronger, so it lasts longer, got me?"

"Why would I endanger civillian's like that?"

Rachael mercilessly stabbed Hartley in the shoulder, making him cry out.

"Because if you don't, I wont miss next time."

Hartley breathed heavily, as Rachael dislodged the blade.

"I'd never do that, you can't make me do that. Even if you stab me, I'm not endangering people in this city because of your lust for power. Go and kill yourself bitch."

Rachael was surprised, even as she looked at him. He wouldn't give up, and he never would either.

"Nice resolve Hartley, I like that about you. Okay then, if not that, make me a gun that disables Pysche's powers."

"Haha, that's even more less likely than I would do for you, you must be mad if you think I'd do that."

Hartley laughed like he didn't have a care in the world, he truly was going to laugh because, he didn't think this person was for real.

"Mad maybe, but if you don't make a cute gun for me, I will become pissed off, and you know what? I might have to go and kill someone precious to you...maybe your, Mom, and Dad."

At that threat, Hartley's eyes changed to worry.

"D-Don't!"

Even though they had ostracised him, even after they had told him to leave, he couldn't bare to see his parents in danger. Even then, Rachael smirked dangerous.

"Then, get to making Hartley. If not, it is bye bye Mom and Dad, huh. Sorry, I know it is dirty for me to do that, but I have to do it, because I care about myself, and I want to succeed in this world, you know that? So, start making me a weapon, and don't worry about the device, I'll get someone else to do it, don't worry about that you sniveling little bastard. I wont ask again, because I'm getting agitated with you!"

Hartley didn't know what to do, his parents were in danger, and if he didn't...but, he didn't want to betray his group either. Rachael put him in a very difficult position, and if he didn't comply, someone was going to die, and yet if he did comply, people were going to die. Either way, he was going to see people die, and he couldn't handle it, glaring harder and harder, the wound on his shoulder stung him more than he thought.

* * *

Matt, Iris, Caitlin and Frankie got the hideout, having been worried for Hartley, and saw that the place, had been trashed. They looked around the club, and were thankful that the equipment wasn't broken at least.

"Hartley's been kidnapped."

Matt began, looking around the room.

"Ooh no, I know I don't get along with the guy, but if he's in danger...I should've stayed with him last night..."

Iris held a hand to her face, and she trembled. Caitlin moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"We don't know what has happened Iris, don't blame yourself. We all could say the same thing, it's that woman Claire."

"It's got to be. She knows things about us, she knew about the club, she must have come here for...why did she kidnap Hartley?"

Matt couldn't understand it at all, even Caitlin wasn't sure either.

"Maybe she came for someone else, and when she saw Hartley, she took him. Maybe, she wants to bargain or something?"

"Hartley, for one of us?"

Iris came into the conversation, as she picked up a chair to sit down on.

"We're not letting her get that far, we're not letting her be the one that has the power. Cait, Frankie, Iris, we've gotta find him. This woman is deranged, she had that Toad guy push Eliza out of the building without a second thought, and she kidnapped you, and Frankie Cait in the middle of the day, she's not all there in the head."

"Question is, how are we going to find him?"

Matt wondered the same thing as Frankie.

Caitlin and Iris shared a look, they didn't know either.

"Hartley...he's...hmmmm..."

"Hartley's power." Iris began, grabbing a computer, and got it up and running. "His power, isn't it vibrations?"

"Well...yeah, I think so...frequencies, vibrations and things like that."

Matt answered, Caitlin clicking her fingers together.

"That's good Iris, we can track his vibrational frequencies. He's unique and now that his powers have been pushed up, his body is in a flux of vibrations, though it isn't clear to the human eye. He would release a certain, field of it, and we could be able to track the seismic activity that it would give off, no matter how small, it should give off a certain field of it."

"Great, look for it."

Matt finalized, as he got ready himself, to go and find Hartley.

* * *

Iris, and Caitlin continued working together, and then eventually after quite some time passed, Iris was the one who found him.

"Okay, with the new scans from Caitlin on Hartley, I was able to pick up his particular seismic activity without a fault line with his body which it now emits."

"Where is he?"

Matt called as he moved closer to Iris.

"According to this, he's at the docks, the abandoned ones, where the large warehouse is...geez, what is it with this chick and warehouses? Either way, we have to do it. There's an abandoned docks just north of the normal docks. It seems to be pretty abandoned, it was for a few years apparently."

"Until now. I've got to get over there before this bitch Claire does anything, we have to beat him."

Matt went for the door, but Caitlin stopped him.

"Matthew wait." Caitlin called, as she brought up a satellite, with different signatures. "There's four heat signatures in there. One's got to be Hartley, so the other three..."

"Are the enemies."

Frankie finished off, Matt nodding.

"Three or three hundred, it doesn't matter. I have to go and help him Cait, it's Hartley, apart of this team. I know for a fact right now that Flash is busy with his own, kidnapping problem, and we have to help Hartley, so we can see if there's anything we can do for him, and that side of the group."

"Do you know how you're going to beat Blob? Did you have the ability to use telekinesis to lift up a person?"

Matt went to answer, but then shook his head.

"No, I didn't...but, I can't just leave Hartley there with Claire, and her gang of freaks. We have to defeat him somehow. And get Hartley back. I'll, just have to think of something, or you guys think of something. Hartley doesn't have time Cait."

Caitlin understood, but still was worried.

"I know, but still...maybe, his stomach can absorb impacts, and maybe, his head, and such couldn't take such a blow. Or maybe, Matthew, your telepathy might be able to help, give him a mental blast, and make him confused, and such. That's the only thing I can see that might work right now."

"Check, mental blast, got it."

"Then Dad, I wanna go with you too."

Matt turned to Frankie, unsure.

"Frankie..."

"It's Hartley, Dad."

Matt didn't like that card being pulled, but since he pulled it, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Right, it's Hartley. Come on, we'll go together."

Frankie nodded, and grabbed a mask, leaving together with Matt, Caitlin and Iris sharing a look.

* * *

Back at where Hartley was, he was being forced, under duress to make a gun. Rachael, Toad, and Fred all behind him, pressured him into doing it faster, and faster. Hartley wasn't sure what he was going to do with this.

He didn't know how he could explain this to his friends, but he didn't have a choice right now, he had to, to ensure the survival of his parents, even if he really didn't want to help people like Rachael, she made him feel sick.

"So, Hartley, you better not try and deceive me with your lies, because if that gun doesn't do what I say and backfires on me, then I will get my knife out, and stab you. Don't mistake it either, you aren't going to be living for all that long."

Hartley sighed at the threat, but knew she was serious.

"Yes, I get it, okay? You don't have to keep telling me about it."

Rachael walked behind him, grabbing him by the back of the head, and brought the knife to his neck menacingly.

"Listen to me Hartley, I don't care for your snarky attitude, I wont have you piss me off. I wont let you hurt me anymore Hartley, now fucking do as I tell you, or I'll slit you ear to ear, you got me you fool? Don't mess with me or it is goodbye to your family, get me fool?"

Hartley breathed out his nose hard.

"Fine, stop threatening me so I can get to work. And stop calling me a fool as well, it isn't called for, so please just shut up with calling me a fool."

He growled, so she nodded her head and smirked at him.

He continued working on the gun.

* * *

Finally, he finished, and handed it over.

"There, your gun, now let me leave."

"You're in no position to order me around Hartley." She turned the gun back to him. "I want you to test it first, before I do, so I can see that it is working correctly. Now, fucker, do it, or I will become upset, and you wouldn't like me upset, you'll die."

Hartley inhaled a breath, aiming it at her.

She glared, so he turned to the wall, and he fired off a lightning blast. It broke the wall, surprising the likes of Rachael, she grinned from ear to ear, loving life, and she loved this too, she really did love seeing this.

"As you wanted, a lightning gun. Fires out a condensed burst of lightning. Now, will you let me leave so I can get this shoulder wound fixed?"

"Good Hartley, you've done well...but, what makes you think that I am going to let you just leave? Really? I am a bad guy, this is what we do Hartley. We kill the good guys, and you're just an evil bastard that I hate."

Hartley ground his teeth as she said that, standing up.

"Hmph, I should have guessed you would do that. It would make sense for someone like you to do something like that."

"Yes, you should have guessed that. I thought you were smart."

"Please, I am smart, and I can tell you, you're going to be in for a surprise in a few seconds."

Hartley smirked out, hearing what was going. Though different noises were around, he made sure that he could use his hearing power quite well, and this is what he could hear, he smirked even more when Rachael developed a confused face.

"What are you talking about fucker?"

Hartley turned his head just as the doors came off their hinges.

At that moment, Rachael turned around, and saw that it was Matt, with Frankie who came in, and he sent the doors right at her, he wasn't playing around.

"Fred!"

She cried, as he stepped in front of the door, tanking said door. He didn't move for even a second, but Hartley took this chance to move away from Rachael, just as Matt sent a blast of telekinetic energy towards her.

She thought that it was going to hit Fred...but, she was wrong.

Rather than that, it bent around Fred, and headed right for her.

"Aaaah!"

She jumped to the side, avoiding it, barely.

Hartley rushed towards Matt, and Frankie, as they stood together.

"Hartley, are you alright?" Matt saw the wound on Hartley's shoulder as he was about to answer. "She...stabbed you?"

Hartley turned his head downwards.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, you don't have to be sorry, she has to be sorry for what she did. Okay, Magenta, Hartley, take care of Toad, I've got the big guy here, along with his bitch master. Leave them to me, and you deal with that Toad, we're not losing this time."

Matt walked forward towards them, while Frankie along with Hartley went after Toad.

"Awww, I've got a snot nosed brat to deal with?"

Toad seemed bored that he was going to be fighting Frankie.

But Frankie didn't care, lifting up a nearby sawblade, and launched it at him. He cried out, avoiding the sawblade, jumping towards a wall, and stuck to it.

"You kidnapped Hartley, one of our friends, that's simply unforgivable!"

Frankie stated clearly, getting into a fighting stance. She then saw the same sawblade as before, so she launched it towards him. He cried, avoiding it by jumping, but she followed him with the blade, so he stuck out his tongue, wrapping it around a metal beam above, and used his tongue like a swing, so he could get to the other side.

Frankie didn't stop though, she wasn't taking any prisoners this time.

"D-Damn! What's with that girl?!"

He complained, Frankie going in for the assault again. He pulled his slime together from within his mouth, and spat at the blade. Frankie watched as the blade became coated in said slime, and stopped being sharp, it looked like it was melting.

"N-No!"

Frankie watched as Toad thrusted his tongue in that direction, wrapping around the blade, now it was dull, launching it at Frankie. Frankie stopped the halt of the blade, and flung it away from her body, it hitting the side of the room, seeing as it was melting and was useless.

"See that girl? You got no skills that can beat me! I wont lose to you!"

Toad gathered his acid slime, shooting it like bullets towards Frankie. Frankie gasped, as Hartley grabbed her hand, running from the rain of acid heading for them, it each melting some of the ground, Hartley knowing that if they were caught in it, they could be harmed.

Once getting far enough, Frankie stopped as did the bullets of acid.

"We need something, anything that can help us with this."

Hartley looked around, but couldn't see anything that might help.

Frankie looked around, then she placed her hand outwards. From her pockets, metal balls appeared, and she manipulated them, Hartley looked on from beside her, wondering where she had gotten those, they looked different to usual.

"Frankie, where did you get them?"

"Cisco made me them. They are quite strong, and pack a bit of a punch."

Frankie used three metal balls, firing them off. Toad laughed, sitting out acid to stop them from coming. However, Frankie waved her hands outwards, avoiding all of the spits of acid going for her balls, making Toad growl.

"So, we have a little metal bender, do we? Awesome, I've always wanted to kill another Meta, let me try you!"

Toad was fast, and jumped around the building with such a fast movement Frankie had a hard time keeping up with him. Her metal spheres followed him, and broke things that were in her path, but it still wasn't enough to completely capture him.

Frankie twisted them into a different pattern, splitting them up, making the spheres go to all around him. Toad looked around, being trapped, but, he didn't even seem all that bothered by the sight of the spheres.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your balls can never hurt me~"

"You sick bastard, I'm a girl...ooh, you mean the metal...right, shut up!"

Frankie growled, making them converge on his location, but Toad merely spat out acid, attaching it to one of them. Frankie felt it, slipping away from metal, and turned into an acid goo, making her growl out.

"Frankie, this isn't going to work. We have to do this together."

Hartley whispered, briefly looking at Matt, and then turned back to the girl.

"What do we do?"

"I've got an idea, and I think it could work. Hopefully anyway, if my powers are going to start working."

"Can you use them?"

Hartley was going to answer, but then stopped.

He didn't know how to answer that.

"Well...sort of, but not really...I'll just have to try my best. This is for our survival. Frankie, the plan is..."

He briefly whispered the plan, then got into position, as Frankie looked to the table Hartley was at before. She saw a few objects there, sharp ones, so she lifted them up via her Magnetokinesis powers, and turned to the Toad.

"So, Toad, ready to be messed up?"

Some of the objects spun around, Toad snickering.

"So, you think you've got power, lets rock and roll!"

Toad leapt towards her, and spat out acid. She brought the objects near her, and made a wall of them, blocking the acid. It melted a few of them, but Frankie took this opportunity to fire off some of them right back.

Toad used his tongue like a swing, moving left. Frankie fired off a small ball of metal, hitting Toad in the shoulder, knocking him off course, and he fell down to the ground with a heavy thudding sound, making the floor shake.

But he didn't stop, and got up, going for Frankie again, thrusting his tongue towards her, trying to snatch her. Frankie however, controlled the metal in her shoes, and on her arms via her bracelets, and achieved flight, avoiding the tongue.

"You can fly?!"

Frankie smiled, seeing Hartley in position.

"I can do more than that."

Frankie thrusted her palms towards Toad, sending all the metal she could at him.

Toad was surprised, and was about to move, when Hartley appeared from behind him. He placed his hands outwards, and pleaded it would work. Everything was riding on this, every little thing was riding on this, and Hartley knew it.

Concentrating, he did it more and more, and then, when he tried his hardest, it succeeded.

A sonic blast erupted from his palms, clashing against Toad who didn't even see it coming, and sent him right at the metal, off the ground and flying fast at the metal going for him.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Toad cried, trying to move, but the bluntness of the metal all hit him, sending him smashing against a wall. Toad was bombarded against the wall with Frankie's powers, and when she stopped, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Frankie brought out some handcuffs, placing them on the unconscious Toad, then turned to Hartley.

"Well done Frankie."

"No, we did it Hartley, together." She then hugged onto Hartley's body, he was surprised. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you Hartley. I didn't know what I was supposed to do...but, you're okay."

Hartley froze for a moment, he hadn't expected this level of affection, then looked down at the young girl, smiling gently, and patted the back of her head.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm okay. Now, we have to help your Dad Frankie."

She nodded her head, and together, went to help Matt.

* * *

As that was going on, Matt confronted Fred along with Rachael. Rachael raised her head, as she pulled backwards, but Matt brought a table from nearby, sending it right towards her. She jumped and volleyed over the table, but Matt stopped it in mid air, under her, and sent it upwards, catching her body and sent it to the ceiling, fast.

"What are you doing!?"

She brought out her gun, firing a blast of lightning below her at the table, and broke it apart.

She broke the table apart, and dropped to the ground. She looked at Fred, who knew what she wanted, so she was caught by him, and put down on the ground. Immediately, she turned the gun on Matt, firing off a blast of lightning.

Matt stuck out his hand, making a barrier, and blocked the lightning blast, then sent his own energy blast at her. She rolled to the side, then clicked her fingers at Fred. Understanding, Fred rushed Matt like a steaming train.

"Die slim!"

Matt jumped in the air, and volleyed over him with the aid of his powers.

"A body in motion, stays in motion!"

As he got behind him, Matt put his telekinetic strength into his leg, swinging for the back of his head, and as an added bonus, he forced a telekinetic blast from behind his leg, hitting Fred with such force that even Fred's eyes felt like popping out of his head, Matt smiling as he landed on the ground, Fred rushing forward a bit, and crashed against the wall, Matt turning to Rachael.

[Matthew, keep doing that, his head is the weak point. Your energy blasts wouldn't hurt his stomach, but at his head...it's weak Matthew. Use your mental blasts, and then energy blasts at his head, with luck, it might knock him out. Trick is, he might be difficult to get him there.]

Matt nodded, and briefly thumbed up his chest, the camera there, indicating to Caitlin that he understood.

"It's over with, I'm not losing to either of you."

"Oh, okay! Try me then!"

Rachael grabbed the device that she stole from the Mercury Labs, and attached it to her chest. It stabbed into her body, like needles, and filled her with power. Immediately, Matt saw that from her eyes, they began changing into a golden colour, being imbued with the power of the solar energy, and lights surrounded her hands.

Rachael smirked, Matt glaring.

"Ooh my, this is different. Nice, I like it!"

Rachael placed her hand outwards, sending out a blast of solar energy. Matt placed his hand outwards, creating a force field. The force field, and blast made contact with one another, and Matt was surprised by the density of the blast, it was stronger than he thought it was, but he tanked it, only to be surprised when a lightning blast came for him, his barrier weakened, shattering and sent him back into a wall.

He crashed against the wall, his body hurting.

"Hehe, come on lover, show me what you got!"

She cocked the gun, firing out a beam of lightning. Matt peeled himself out of the wall, and shot to the side with his flight ability, avoiding the blast. Rachael turned her head, and shot off another blast of lightning. Matt placed his hands out, taking on the lightning with his own blast of energy, and the two had a beam struggle.

Matt winced as the struggle continued on, Rachael hitting the device harder.

"Come on, work! Kill him!"

She growled, turning up the dial on it. That increased the power of the device, Matt's own beam becoming weaker, and weaker. Matt ground his teeth, and he then added his nuclear energy to the attack, the mixture of nuclear, and telekinetic energies mixing together made it all the more better, telekinetic fire being slightly more destructive.

"You have a device, I have a power inside of me like no other! I'll beat you!"

Though he said that, Matt could see that his powers weren't going to be for the best, seeing the beam becoming stronger, and he remembered what could happen if it becomes overtaxed, he remembered what Hartley said once, and Matt didn't like it.

He pulled to the side as the beam became overwhelming, and the beam smashed against the wall, crumbling it down. Rachael smiled at the sight, then she sent another blast at Matt. He flew to the side, avoiding the blast.

"Stay still damn it!"

Rachael used the devices power to take flight, Matt being surprised by that. It seemed to have such a power, but Matt could see on Rachael's face that she was feeling a little weaker, she looked strained at using it.

"Hey, you do know if you use that device, you're going to wear yourself down. You can't regenerate your cells fast enough!"

"Ooh, sweetie, thanks for the concern, but that's alright, my powers allow me to do things like that. Besides, I've got you as an added bonus to help me out with that. You know, we could be great, come and be with me, leave that whore Caitlin and come to me."

"Hehe, That's adorable, but you just called my Caitlin a whore. How dare you!"

Matt's hands released a telekinetic blast. She gasped, and pulled away, the blast following her however. She brought out the gun and the device at the same time, releasing her weapons powers at the same time.

The powers clashed together, but Rachael saw that the device on her chest was losing power, and being pushed past the point of no return, and she knew that would be a bad thing, and she couldn't have that happen.

She stopped the attack, and pulled away.

She landed on the ground, Matt right there, and shot out a telekinetic powers. Rachael was surprised, cartwheeling to the side, but her foot was caught, and she was sent off course, sending her right into a metal pole, making her cry out.

Matt didn't stop though, he sent a blade of energy at her. She pulled upwards, shooting off a blast of lightning from her gun. The gun clashed with the dagger, knocking it off course, and sent it away from her.

She stood up, pointing the gun at him, as he held out some dangers between his fingers, making them look like claws.

"We could be great together, we could be God's, don't you understand that?"

"I understand much about it, yeah. But I wouldn't ever consider being a God with you. You've kidnapped my friends, you've harassed my friends, and you've even begun trying to hurt my friends as well, and you threaten my loved ones? Who the hell do you think you are for saying something like that?!"

Rachael steeled herself, and knew that she would have to make her escape, she couldn't have this continue on. Even then, she was a little worried that something could happen, and she didn't like it at all.

Matt moved forward, telekinetic energy swirling within his hands.

"I'm not messing with you anymore. You kidnapped one of my friends, you even stabbed him and you've been harassing us for a while now. I'm not going to suddenly let you go out of here on your own, you bitch."

"That's adorable, trying to help your friends out. But we both know that you're not going to live long, I'm going to end you, and your little slut too. Caitlin, Frankie, Hartley, and Iris too." Matt glared at her, as she clicked her fingers. "Freddy boy, crush him for me, let the bastard die for what he has done to me."

Matt turned towards Fred, who charged for him. Rachael slipped away as Matt blasted both of his powers forward towards him. But like before, the powers sunk into his stomach, and he stood there, not even moving.

"You can't beat me slim! You'll never beat me slim!"

Matt had to begrudgingly accept that he couldn't blast his way out of it.

"You know, I could help you."

"I don't need your help slim! Claire is going to be my salvation! She loves me!"

At that moment, Matt felt sorry for him.

"She doesn't love you, she doesn't even like you. She's even left you now, is that really love?"

"Screw you! She does, you're going to die for this!"

Knowing the reality, Matt took off his necklace, activating his telepathy. Immediately, his eyes locked onto his own, and from his eyes, a blue light came out, a mental blast.

Fred didn't understand, until it hit him in the head, and a pain entered his brain, as if he had been punched.

"Aaaah! W-What the hell is that?!"

Matt cocked his head, sending another one from his eyes. The mental blast hit Fred in his mind, making him grip his head again in pain. But Matt couldn't think of that, he had to do something so he placed his hands outwards.

Doing that, he sent out a burst of telekinetic energy, hoping to pick up Fred, but rather than it do that, it did what his destructive energy did, and bounced off him, rebounding right at Matt. Matt dodged to the side, Fred recovering.

"I don't know what you were doing in my head then, but I will crush you!"

Fred rushed forward, so Matt sent another mind blast at him. Hitting his brain, he ground his teeth, and ran off course, so Matt put his hand tightly together, and sent a punch at Fred's face, using his telekinesis to boost his strength. With the added strength, Fred was forced backwards, but it didn't stop him.

Matt sighed a little bit, as Hartley, and Frankie came rushing over.

"Ma...erm, Psyche, you have to use your telekinesis to lift him up!"

Hartley called, but Matt shook his head.

"I can't Hartley, it isn't working."

"It will Psyche, I know you can do it. Just think of it of rather than trying to hurt, to move. I know in this kind of situation, you'd want to hurt, but your mindset is what is also apart of your powers, and how they work. If you have the mindset to move something, then you can, like you do with moving objects. This just takes more concentration, I know you can do this Psyche."

Matt still wasn't sure, Fred was now recovering.

But then, Matt heard from down the line from Caitlin.

[Matthew, I know you can do this. Just think when you did it to separate Ronnie, and Professor Stein, you did that Matthew.]

"I had Jean's powers at the time."

[Even then. I know you can do this. I believe you can do this Matthew, so just do it. Don't think about it, just do it. I know you can, because you're a hero too, my hero Matthew. You, have saved me, Frankie, Hartley, and Iris, all four of us, and we've chosen to stand beside you, so I know you can do this.]

Matt's smile became a little wider, Frankie's hand encasing around his own.

"Dad, you can do this, I know that you can do this. I believe in you."

Hearing that, Matt had to do it.

So, he put his hands together, and concentrated. It was hard, since he heard the heavy footsteps coming from Fred, nearing more and more. Matt didn't like it, but he had to do it, to save them all, and he had to do it right now.

Breathing in and out, he readied himself.

"N-Now, would be a great time Psyche..."

Even Hartley panicked, he couldn't see a way out of this until Matt stepped forward.

His hands contained blue light, and then he shot it forward. Unlike a concussive blast, this was a transluscent wave, and it attached to Fred. Matt was shocked that it worked, and then he moved his arms upwards, Fred's body going upwards as well.

"I-I did it!" Matt cheered, but then his face turned downwards. "But what do I do now?"

Frankie didn't know either, so Hartley rushed to the door, and opened it.

"Matthew, throw him out into the water!"

Matt nodded his head, sticking out his hands, and launched Fred. Fred cried out, and landed in the water.

"Pwaaah! W-What is this shit!?"

Hartley rushed to the water, as did Frankie with Matt. From his watch, Hartley pulled on the side of it, on the turner, and a secret hatch came out, and revealed a small pill shaped yellow lightning ball. Matt blinked as did Frankie.

"I'm going to throw this into the water, it should wrap around Fred, and shock him. Psyche, Magenta, you two use your powers to contain it around Fred, or Blob boy there. I made it while I was making that gun for Claire, just in case it could come in handy."

They nodded, father and daughter holding hands. Hartley threw the ball into the water, and shocked the man down there in the water. Using their combined powers, they wrapped the lightning around Fred, shocking him more than Hartley thought it would, but he smiled at the sight, glad that he managed to do something like this.

Once the lightning stopped, Matt released a breath, Fred sinking down to the ground in the water, so he thrusted his hands outwards, shooting out his lifting up energy, attaching it to Fred, and brought the unconscious man out of the water, and laid him down on the ground.

Matt then smiled along with Frankie, and Hartley, glad they worked through this.

"Claire, she used him..."

"She's dangerous Matthew, she's very dangerous. Her skills in manipulation are stronger on the weak minded. I wouldn't be surprised if Toad back there was messed with as well."

"Just what person could mess with so many people...is this for fun? For her own entertainment...?"

No one had the answer to Matt's question, and just looked at the two downed enemies.

* * *

Once it was said and done, Matt, Hartley, and Frankie returned to S.T.A.R Labs, Matt having heard that they had found Cisco, and dealt with what had to be dealt with, and even with the fact that Snart knew who Barry was, Matt was just glad that Cisco was alright.

Caitlin immediately going to Hartley, and Cisco stood to the side, Iris having gone to Eddie since they needed to talk about something important. He also saw Barry, and made a sheepish smile.

"I suppose that this is one of those consequences that Wells was talking about huh."

"Yeah...what a horrid few days, and it isn't even over yet."

Matt didn't like that, moving to the side of Barry and clashed heads with him, like they both were exhausted.

Caitlin made it to Hartley, and kindly moved closer to him.

"Here, let me help you."

"Why would you do that?"

Hartley hadn't ever really heard Caitlin speak like that before to him, so he just moved closer, and watched her.

"Because, we're apart of this team, and you are injured..."

"I don't deserve it."

He brushed her off, Matt moving closer.

"Hartley..."

"No...I don't deserve it, because I was captured easily."

"Hey, me too."

Hartley heard Cisco say, Matt looking between them.

"You both were caught by mad people, none of this is any of your faults."

Barry nodded his head slowly.

"He's right, Cisco, Hartley, none of this is your faults."

Hartley shook his head, sitting down at the bench.

"Isn't it?" Hartley shot back. "I made that demented woman a gun to fire lightning, because she threatened my parents. I failed the team."

"No, you didn't Hartley, you didn't fail anything. She stabbed you in the shoulder, and you held on for a long time, you have bravery inside of you Hartley, you're strong."

Hartley wiped under his eyes, it was rare to see Hartley crying, and he couldn't handle it, Hartley didn't like showing emotions.

"N-No, I'm not...I got captured in the first place, I can't be strong..."

Frankie moved towards the side of Hartley, and smiled gently.

"Hartley, Caitlin and I were captured once, and I have powers. There's nothing to be worried about now, we're a great team, we came together, and fought together, and won. We can do this together, Hartley. Besides, we're family, and you never leave family behind."

Hartley's face turned upwards at Frankie's words, giving her head a small pat.

"Maybe so, you people are so strange. A year ago, I wouldn't of thought of you, Matthew, especially Caitlin and Cisco as friends...but, some of you have gone one up for me...I am sorry about this, because she has a new weapon now. Matthew, she's dangerous."

"It's alright, we'll deal with her, even if she has a gun of lightning. Even if she can heal fast, and has that weird device, we'll deal with her, and we'll stop her Hartley, all of us. We'll stop her, somehow. But for now..." Matt moved to Cisco, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "How are you Cisco? Barry told me via message that you were thinking of quitting?"

"Well...yeah..."

"No!" Matt denied, hugging onto Cisco as he made an embarrassed face. "I can't lose my Cisco, he's the funniest man I know! You can't leave here, okay!?"

Cisco chuckled, nodding his head.

"I'm not going anyway, I promise."

"Good, because you don't have to go anywhere at all. Barry told me that you told Snart about his identity, it doesn't matter. The important thing is, you're safe, and sound. Whatever comes, we'll deal with it, all of us will deal with it. We're all friends, family, remember? All of us here are a family, and family, as Frankie said, never leaves others behind, and you're apart of that."

Cisco's lips curled upwards, Barry nodding in agreement.

"He's right dude, whatever comes, we'll deal with it."

"Yeah...thanks, Matt, Barry."

Cisco showed a true smile, but Hartley couldn't shake a feeling he had, sharing with the others.

"But...don't you think this is, weird?" Hartley spoke up. "The coincidence that both myself, and Cisco were kidnapped at the same time? Don't you think this is, off?"

"You think this is set up? Someone set up you and Cisco getting kidnapped? But for what purpose?"

Barry asked Hartley who shrugged.

"I wouldn't put it past Reverse Flash to do this, since his bitch Claire works with him, maybe this was a distraction. For what, I don't know. All I know is, she has a device that literally has the power of the sun, so why make a lightning gun for her? Is it even for her? Or is it for someone else entirely? All I can say is, that we're gonna have to be careful from now on."

Matt and the others couldn't agree more.

"Let's forget about that now, we've got a party to go to."

Cisco tossed his head to the side.

"What party?"

"Well, I was thinking, we've all not done something together for a while, so tonight, why don't we all, have a marathon of the Star Wars series, from episode 4 to 6, how about that? Especially because I know you, and Hartley love the films, even if Hartley wont admit it."

Hartley didn't say anything, but he did seem to appreciate it all the same.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cisco roared out, thrusting his fist into the air. "Star Wars partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Matt chuckled, as did Caitlin and the others, glad to see a smile on Cisco's and even Hartley's face again.

* * *

Sometime after that, Rachael walked into the Time Vault, and smiled towards Harrison who was viewing the future paper.

"How about that performance as the nutty girl? Hartley thought I was truly insane, I had to play it up after all, it was truly fun and entertaining."

"Yes, you played the part well, Rachael." Harrison praised. "Now, have you gotten me my Meta?"

She giggled, and held up her phone, showing a kidnapped Mason Bridge.

"Got the evidence he had on you, and destroyed it, I've got our baby Grodd watching him, messing with his mind and making him generally more pissed off and all that good stuff, especially towards Matt, so if he's ever needed, he'll surely try and kill Matt, but don't worry, he wont get that far before he's stopped, you know? That Meta's abilities will be useful in the future, Harry baby. At least as a good distraction."

Wells raised his head, smirking evilly.

"Good girl, handling both Matthew, and Barry is difficult, but with this, I can safely say for the moment, everything is secure, and we're back on track."

Rachael was offered a drink by Wells, but she declined for the moment.

"Tipping off Snart about Cisco was easy as well, being depressed, poor baby. Though, Lisa Snart couldn't even seduce him, tch. Seems his feelings for that Bette are true. But, I wish they had hurt him even more...but, well, Snart did his job for now, and distracted Team Flash, and we distracted Team Psyche, and I even got a new toy to play with. Should come in handy."

"That's right, good girl."

Rachael showed a smile, but then, suddenly, she placed a hand on her head.

"Owww..."

"Something the matter?"

"Bit of a headache is all." She revealed dryly. "I just, suddenly, I feel, different, probably the..."

"Have a drink, it will be fine."

She shook her head, and tossed it to the side.

"I'm okay, probably just a side effect, from the drugs you're giving me for the conditioning of that thing you want me to have inside."

"It's for the greater good, so we can return back home, and begin our family. Don't worry, it wont be long now."

Rachael's face lit up happily, and fell against him.

"Mmmm, baby, when we get to the future, we're going to really raise a family together, right?"

Wells showed an evil smirk, she didn't see that.

"Of course, it wont be long now Rachael, then we'll be going to the future."

"Mmmm, I'm glad, finally, I get to have what I want, a family with a very powerful man. Just think of our kids, they'd be strong, with your Speed Force powers thing, and my powers, and we'll be all good. Yeah, we'll be good now Harry baby, I can't wait..." She looked up towards him, and smiled cutely. "Baby, you love me right? You wont, hurt me right?"

Wells bowed his head, giving off a soft smile.

"Of course, you're my favourite girl. I couldn't do this without you."

"Good, then I can do anything you need me to do, even if it is bad, because I trust you, and you'll take care of me now..." Rachael paused, and then a flicker of anger went through her eyes. "Baby, why do Caitlin and Matt have to be together?"

"I explained it before, it is for the greater good, for my own existence."

"But, I don't like it...I mean, them being together, and then in the future when they...ugh, just thinking of her being a Stone is horrible, it would have been me, but now I'm with you...even then, I'm pissed off, and I want to make them pay for this, I hate this all..." She looked into Harrison's eyes once more. "Hehe, I can't wait for this baby, this is going to be amazing to say the least. I can't wait for us to go now!"

"Speaking of us going, Mr Stone could be helpful there, he just needs to push his powers further, then I could...we could return back to my time..."

"Yes! Pushing powers, I can do that for you~ I'll do anything for you, I can make his powers be pushed to a limit, and allow him to grow for you my love." Rachael smiled out, holding a darker intention between her eyes, then her phone went off, and she saw that it was a message from a girl. "Haha, my new school pal, it is so awesome to get through that girl..."

She smirked out evilly, showing that she was going to do something terrible.

* * *

Later on, Matt, Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, Frankie, Eddie, and Iris were all doing the marathon of Star Wars, and while that was going on, Caitlin was 'explaining' about Barry's recent behaviour to do with the fact that he did something's, quite out of character for him, while Barry had something that he needed to do, whatever it was, he promised to come soon.

Matt thought that was a good idea, he had heard about what happened, Iris kept it on the downlow, but he found out about the punch Eddie gave Barry in his face, and how Barry tried to come onto Iris again, even though he did think Iris and Barry were good together, he also felt sad for Barry, since Iris did confess to him in another timeline, even then it seemed saddening that they wouldn't get together, but Matt could tell that deep within Iris, there was a love for Barry, he just had to bring it out of him, somehow.

"So, Empire Strikes Back, or-"

"I've always liked The New Hope one more."

Frankie answered Cisco who cocked his head.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's a good one too."

"Well, I've always thought that the fifth film was the best one."

Hartley gave his opinion as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Can we all just agree Yoda is the coolest ever?"

[Yeah, totally agree.]

They all giggled back, enjoying the films together.

However, as they watched the films, going deep into the night, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Barry. I'll get it."

Matt got up from the seat he was on, and moved to the door.

He opened said door, and revealed a worried looking Barry.

"Barry? Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yeah...no, Matt, I need to talk to you, right now."

Hearing that, Matt knew that it was serious.

"Sure, I'll..."

Before he could finish, Eddie came from behind him, and gently pushed him to the side. Barry was wary on what was going to happen, since the last time he moved like this, it was aggressive, but rather than a punch, he got a hug from Eddie instead, Matt seeing Iris, and Caitlin appearing behind him as well.

"I-I am so sorry, pal." Eddie apologized with a swiftness like no other. "It's not like me to hit anyone. I don't know what came over me."

Barry scratched his cheek in confusion.

"Uh thanks, Eddie. It's... it's okay."

"You poor thing. I had no idea."

Iris said with a gentle look on her face.

"Is that right? Um what exactly did you have no idea about?"

Caitlin moved to the side of Matt, hugging his arm, as she 'explained' to Barry about something's.

"I was just explaining to Iris and Eddie about your Lightning Psychosis."

"My what now?"

Barry looked at her, confused on what Caitlin was talking about, so Matt came into it.

"Your Lightning Psychosis." Matt explained, winking. "You have that, tell them what it is baby."

Caitlin awkwardly looked towards Matt, who smiled weakly right back. She then continued on.

"It's to do with how your recent odd behaviour is a side effect of being struck by lightning. Mood swings, sudden outbursts of affection, and other lapses in judgement."

"He has had all of those things. He told me that he had ESP when we know only Matt has that...ooh, never mind that last part~"

Matt stared at Iris incredulously, she put on a sorrowful face. Caitlin then continued.

"Yeah, it's a very uncommon neurological phenomenon. We're really only just now starting to research in kerauno-medicine. That's why Barry's been spending so much time at S.T.A.R Labs, and Matthew has been helping me with his...treatment."

"I give him shock therapy."

Barry raised his eyebrows weirdly at Matt's words.

"I just I wish you would've told me Bar, you know I care about you."

"I didn't, it hardly feels real sometimes."

Barry replied with a weird expression on his face, Eddie giving a sympathetic look.

"We're just glad you're getting help."

"Yeah. So, we're good?"

Barry just wanted to get this over with, since he had something more pressing to deal with.

"Yeah, we're good."

Eddie retorted, guiding Iris back into the apartment.

"Thank you Caitlin, Matt."

"You are welcome."

Caitlin beamed out, then Barry placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I just need to talk to you..." He briefly glanced at Caitlin, chuckling awkwardly. "About guy stuff..."

"R-Right, okay. Be back soon babe."

Matt lead Barry out of the apartment, and closed the door.

He looked around to see if there's anything around that could hear, and then sensed, feeling nothing around so he continued.

"Barry, what's up? What have you called me out of the party for? What's going on?"

"I think that maybe you were right, about Dr Wells."

Matt turned his eyebrows upwards.

"What are you saying?"

"Matt...I should have listened to you before, you said it from the beginning. I've been, hearing things lately, and about Simon Stagg as well, and Mason Bridge had said about something going on, about Dr Wells, and then there's evidence-"

"Barry. Tell me what's going on. Cut to it, because...Barry, tell me."

Barry turned seriously to Matt.

"Matt...you were right, Dr Wells...he's evil. I don't know if he is...but he could be, behind all of this...with Mason Bridge disappearing on the news just then, and Wells said things about it...it's just..."

Hearing that, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and made him feel good inside, someone finally believing him was great.

"Hey, Barry, it's alright. We're together, we've got strong Meta's on our side too, he might be the Reverse Flash, but you and I together, we're not gonna lose to this bastard, if he turns out to be Reverse Flash, in league, whatever it is, we'll work through this together."

Barry was relieved that Matt understood as well, and it felt good knowing that he could rely on the blonde.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gone to sleep, in Matt's apartment. He looked at the others in the room, seeing Iris and Eddie asleep together, Barry sleeping next to Frankie, and Hartley, along with Cisco sleeping together. Matt also saw Caitlin sleeping on his lap, curled up on his lap. He smiled gently, and lifted the young woman up.

She stirred in his arms.

"Matthew..."

"Shhh Cait, sleep now."

Caitlin didn't object, curling up in his arms.

Matt took her to the bedroom, and placed her in the bed, putting the covers over her.

Before he could go to bed, he went into the cupboard, grabbing a few blankets and pillows, and went back into the living room.

He first went to Iris and Eddie, and placed the blanket, and pillows around them to sleep on, then repeated the process with Barry and Hartley (he was going to take Frankie to bed in a second) and he went towards Cisco, but he paused, when he saw Cisco was, in distress. He shifted left, and right, and he heard "Matt...don't die..." shocking the young man.

Placing the blanket it down, Matt went to the other side of Cisco, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cisco, you're dreaming bud..."

Cisco shifted to the side, like he was living a nightmare.

Matt could see the pain on his face, and shook him even more.

"Cisco..."

Cisco's eyes shot open, and he breathed hard.

He looked around and then his eyes fell on Matt.

If the blonde didn't know better, Cisco looked, desperate that Matt was there.

"Y-You're here..."

"Well, I do live he-" Before he could finish, Cisco latched onto him, hugging him tightly. "O-Oh, Cisco, it's okay, I'm here...what's going on?"

Cisco's eyes went towards Matt, and his smile mixed with his fears and relief at the same time, making Matt wonder what the hell was going on.

"Y-You're...you're not...thank God you're not..."

"I'm not, what Cisco?"

Matt still didn't understand.

Cisco shook his head, and placed his head on Matt's shoulder, and if the wet feeling on his shoulder was any indication, then he would swear Cisco was crying.

"Hey, what's with the tears? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Cisco hiccuped, and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry...it's just...you know, you're important to me, dude. You know, you're just, very important to me."

"You're important to me too Cisco, you're a very close, even best friend of mine, and I don't like seeing you sad, so cheer up, okay? Whatever you dreamed, it's okay, it's just a dream, they can't..." Briefly, Matt remembered his own dream about Eobard, though hazy still made him think deeply about it, and his voice turned less chipper. "...hurt you."

"You're like one of my best friends as well, don't ever go away, okay?"

"Go away? What do you..."

"Just, don't ever go, alright?"

Matt nodded, petting the back of Cisco's head.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry."

Cisco chuckled, and just continued to hug Matt.

Though Matt wasn't completely sure what was going on, he just allowed Cisco to hug him until he fell asleep, sensing that Cisco needed that for some reason.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a Cisco/Hartley chapter going on, Rachael also showing her stuff by kidnapping Hartley, along with showing that she has connections, and has even kidnapped someone else (I'm sure some can guess) for Harrison, what's gonna happen to him. Matt's having a serious case of deja vu from the last chapter, and though he doesn't remember everything, he knows certain things, that time has gone, as Matt said, wonky, and finally, people are beginning to believe him about Wells! We also got a Rogue for Matt in the form of Fred aka Blob, I thought he'd be a fun villain for Matt to fight, along with him being able to lift people up now, and Hartley can begin to channel his powers too, even Frankie along with Hartley kicked Toad's butt too, we'll be seeing more of them in the future. We even got a Barry and Matt bonding this chapter, and even Cisco during the end, seems like he had a certain dream huh.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to episode 17 where we're going to be exploring Rachael a little more and we'll also see how evil Rachael can truly be, so until then, thanks for the read!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, I thought so, different to most, but interesting as you said. Ooh more than you know, she's been rather busy.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, they were always fun huh~?**

 **bigfan22; Yeah, I can't forget that either. But, I did like them more in Legends as anti-heroes, or whatever they could be called. He did, and he learned quite a bit as well, we learned a bit as well, and we'll discover more in the future. Eeh, I can't say yes or no to that, let's just say it is going to be, surprising on what happens. He surely is vibing, and we'll see her powers...aah, can't say when yet. And with Matt there, Killer Frost is going to be, I guess different to what happened during when she shows up. Yup, that's right, they're on to him now, people believe Matt! It only took 28 chapters, but they finally begin to believe him! Yeah, we're closing towards the end, the ending is going to be, quite something, we're gonna be getting quite a bit of content towards the end. And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, Thawne was right, and Matt's learning more about what happened, but we'll have to wait and see what's gonna happen there. I thought they'd be good villains as well, they were powerful, but no OP and could pose a challenge to the gang. And yeah, he is beginning to truly hone his powers. Hartley truly was the VIP in that part of the chapter, he got some clues, and we'll see how that works out in this chapter as well. Frankie's showing her powers, and showing her training with Matt, we'll get more towards the end of the series. And thanks, glad you liked the fighting! They have to bond sometimes, right~?**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I don't see why not, it seems pretty awesome to me, I like it!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, he can connect to different timelines and see into them, though the ability right now is more like distant memories, so hard for him to see it right now. We did yeah! We'll see them in the future. Aah, thanks! Yeah, Hartley went through it, and found out some information for the group to discover what's going on, and the likes. Yeah, both Frankie and Hartley are getting stronger by the days and using their powers quite well together. Aah, I'm glad that you liked it! We'll be seeing quite cool fights coming up in the future!**

 **YeTianshi; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had a little bonding time together. Well, this chapter is gonna clear, something's up, it might not explain all, but it'll give an idea on why she's messed up.**

 **Lightwave; Thanks very much! He surely did, he remembered some thing's, and will remember more as we go through the arc of the last bit of the story. Wells, definitely better be careful, as for now, he's going to be under Matt's watchful gaze, and he wont be happy. Well, who knows, but we'll see at least some of them in the future. He surely did, Hartley performs surprisingly under pressure, doesn't he? He knows how to relax, and get info, which helps the gang this chapter. Aah thanks, glad that you liked it~ Everyone deserved to have a little bonding huh~**

 **Guest 2; Aah! Thank you very much! Yeah, it is nice to see him bond with some friends as well. Eeh, I can't say what's gonna happen in season 3 to Matt, spoilers and all, but he's not going to become drastically different or anything. Season 3 is, a middle of the ground season for me, I like elements of it, there's some I didn't like, and yeah, he isn't defined by his past, as we'll see quite a bit this chapter actually. The difference between canon season 3, and the season 3 that I'm gonna do is, Caitlin didn't have anyone that had been through what she's going through, Matt's literally going through the rollercoster of dealing with these powers, how they turn him evil, having to fight for control over himself, and other things, Caitlin will have Matt as a support structure, since he knows what it is like, more than Cisco, or Barry ever really could since they wouldn't really understand the struggle, Matt will. I can't say what or how it is going to happen, but there's gonna be something going to go down during that season. Actually, I've been toying with the idea of giving Frankie the power to do that, maybe even channel lightning or something through electromagnetism, probably towards season 2 or even 3 for that power to emerge. But, either way, Frankie's gonna be showing some cool abilities in the future with her powers. Yes, I can confirm that yes, Caitlin in this story has at least basic hand to hand training, a cold gun, later powers, and even here, she saves Matt from being kidnapped, she'll be able to be more than a damsel, sometimes like she is portrayed in canon. Yeah, Caitlin's powers and such are confusing, not the powers themselves, but how she uses it. In season 3, and 4, it seems different how she uses her powers, and what Killer Frost is, and things of that nature. Ooh yeah, when we get there, he'll be saying something, as Matt's powers will allow him to remember Flashpoint, and the time before Flashpoint, so he's not gonna stay silent about it. Erm, he wouldn't change that much, one of his eyes would turn red, and the other would stay blue, maybe his energy would look purple (a mixture of red for Mentalist, and blue for Matt) but beyond that, he wouldn't change much, maybe the clothes he wears would change, but physically, he'd mostly be the same. His personality would also change too, to mix them together, like the kindness of Matt with the bluntness of Mentalist, and the likes.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, thanks to Barry time travelling, he managed to reverse Matt's death among other things. Matt does indeed remember, and we'll see more of it in the future. They did huh, but in Hartley's case, it allows them to figure out things in this chapter. She is twisted, but this chapter reveals why she is twisted. Heheh, they did, and Rachael's not a bad fighter, I'd say she'd be a little being Sara in a fight, but still better than average League members. We have yeah, we'll see more in the future. Everyone is growing in strength and the likes, we'll see more of it in the future. And yeah, they have done.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The kidnap!**

 **Rachael, seven years old...**

"Screw off! It doesn't matter! He was better than you!"

"Tell me who it was! Tell me who you screwed this time!"

A very young Rachael, around the age of 7 years old, came down the stairs with the sounds of fists hitting something, and cries out. She followed the voices, towards the living room.

"Alright, calm down you pathetic shit!"

"All I sacrifice for you!" A hand hit a face, and someone went down. "Everything I've done for you, and all you do for me, is just piss me off constantly. Everything you do, pisses me off. I work, and pay for everything in this place, and all you do is piss me off constantly, spend all your time screwing other guys!"

Rachael walked into the living room, seeing her mother on the ground with a mark across her face, and her father stood above her.

"Sacrifice, we gonna talk about that?! What have I given up for you?! And the men, I sleep with, is because of you, not satisfying me at all! You're just an idiotic bastard! Haha, and you're telling me that you're upset because I had better sex with others? A woman has needs, and I fulfilled them with someone else!"

"Who is he!? I'll kill him!"

Rachael's father yelled out, frightening the young girl.

But Rachael's mother just smirked, standing up, and faced him directly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You're just sad that I'm strong, and you can't handle that. You are a pathetic, waste of space, and shit in bed."

"Fuck you!"

The man's eyes turned red with rage, slapping the woman across the face. She went flying into a dining table, frightening Rachael. She shivered on the spot, and looked on with fear. But the mother saw a carving knife there, grabbed it, and turned around towards the father, shoving it right into his neck right away, shocking Rachael, the man's eyes widening in horror.

The mother dislodged the blade from the man's neck, allowing his body to drop down to the ground.

Rachael looked on with horror, as the mother looked towards her.

Rachael went to back away, but her mother closed the distance, grabbed Rachael by the shoulders, and leaned down to her level.

"Ooh Rachael, you saw all that huh."

"D-Daddy's..."

"Evil." The mother spat out hatefully. "Rachael, he was evil, he was going to hurt me, I stopped him." Rachael didn't say anything, so her mother slapped her across the face, making her cry. "Didn't he?!" The mother yelled out, Rachael cried and nodded her head. "Good, keep to that story. You saw it, he lunged for me, he attacked me, and I stopped him before he could hurt you." The mother stood up, and then kicked the corpse of her husband. "Bastard, you push me too far, and this is what happens." Her eyes went towards Rachael. "Take this as a good lesson Rachael, never let anyone walk over you, destroy them before they can destroy you. Especially a bastard man like this, use them, and then break them."

"Mommy..."

Rachael didn't quite understand, but because she was frightened, she took all of it in and felt, oddly secure in her words, and the thought of being in power, like her mother, was the best thing.

"Rachael, this is how the world works, you have to have the power. Or, find a decent man, with power, and stick with him. Not like this one, always go for the strongest man, someone that will protect you, not like this bastard. That's why, I've got you a new Daddy, a CEO of a large company, he's got a lot of money and we'll be taken care of."

Rachael listened to what her mother said, and as the man that was her father laid in a pool of his own blood, Rachael's mind went to getting stronger, and her men, being powerful, and using them, something that she liked the thought of to say the least.

"Mommy, I love you..."

Rachael's mother just rolled her eyes like she wasn't interested, devastating the young girl.

* * *

 **Present...**

Matt, wriggled around in his bed, and he kept saying "No..." over, and over again. Caitlin laid beside him, knowing something was wrong. Ever since it happened, with Cisco...no, before that, she knew something was going on, she just didn't know what it was, what was going on with the young boy.

She saw on his face, pain. She didn't like it at all.

She didn't like that he was in pain, and she didn't even know why. She knew that he was having a nightmare, but she didn't know what it was about.

No, maybe she did know what it was about, she just didn't want to admit what it was, as she also felt, weird lately, and she didn't like it at all, she didn't like that something was going on with her boyfriend, and she wasn't in the know.

"No...Eobard...leave...don't hurt...them...don't..."

Caitlin wondered who Eobard was. He kept saying that and she didn't know what that meant.

She didn't even know who was Eobard.

She was worried that something was going on with Matt, and she didn't like that he was suffering with something like this.

She moved closer to him, and stroked his face, worry on her face.

"Baby, come back to me..."

She soothed, giving his cheek a small kiss, making him stir.

"Eobard don't!"

Matt shot his eyes open, and he breathed heavily, looking at his stomach...and saw nothing there other than his stomach.

"Matthew, it's okay, don't worry about anything at all. I'm here now."

Caitlin soothed him as he fell back down onto the bed, his eyes briefly closing, trying to take in everything that was going on, and what his dream and or nightmare was going on, he didn't like what was happening to him, and he didn't like the fact that he felt like this at all, Matt felt worried about everything going on right now.

Caitlin's hand ran across his face, and brushed some hair out of his eyes, and then gave his cheek a small kiss. Lovingly, she ran her hand down his neck, and to his chest, giving it a small pat, she loved that he was without chest hair, she loved his smooth chest.

His eyes cracked open, moving towards Caitlin. She offered a supportive smile, hugging his body towards her own. He fell against her, wiping his eyes of the sleep, and began waking up better than he was beforehand.

"Cait...I didn't wake you up, did I? I'm sorry, I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

Caitlin shook her head, holding the boy even closer, and lovingly petted the back of his head.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. I'm worried about you. You've had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Matt didn't know if it was a nightmare, or a horrible dream. Whatever it was, he didn't like it at all.

"Nightmare...I don't know if that begins to describe it." He revealed dryly, sitting up in the bed, and rubbed his head, Caitlin sitting up as well, right by his side. "I don't understand, the dreams, are so real, yet vivid at the same time...it's like looking at it through a lens that doesn't fit your eyes. You know what I mean? It's blurry, and I don't know what it means to have such a dream..."

Being sympathetic, she nodded while stroking his back gently.

"I know, don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of it, you don't have to worry about it Matthew. It's just a dream, they can't hurt you."

He loved that she was so kind and sweet to him, it made him feel good inside of himself. To have a supportive girlfriend like she was, he couldn't ask for more, he couldn't even beg for anymore, her kindness reached him strongly, and it made him feel good inside from her and her kindness.

"Maybe so...yeah, it's just a dream...but, why is it so real…."

"Could be apart of your powers? Maybe, you're seeing the future or past? You've seen into the past before, so why couldn't you have future dreams? I think that it makes sense to someone like me, but if you're worried, we can do some tests on you?"

"Ooh tests...uu, I don't know...every time I have tests, I feel like I'm gonna find out something else about me I don't like. Telepathy, nuclear powers, and other things as well, it just isn't something that I want to deal with."

Caitlin placed a hand on his leg, and rubbed gently. He turned towards her, and fell against her shoulder, snuggling against her. Responding to that, she hugged onto his body and held him tightly, knowing that whatever it was, he needed to have some kind of comfort, and love as well.

"Ooh baby, don't worry so much, we'll take care of you, you know? And I love you, whatever dream you're having, you don't have to worry about it at all."

"Yeah, I know, and I love you too baby, I'll get through this."

"Not alone, with me and the others as well, and you know Matthew, you're going to have me beside you, and you're not going to have to worry about such things. I love you Matthew, so don't worry about this dream. Just worry about the sleepover tonight."

Matt grimaced, remembering what had been going on with that.

"Ooh yeah, I said Frankie could have her friends over tonight, didn't I?"

Matt was regretting it. He had said it just before Barry came to him with the revelation about Wells. But now that this was going on...he didn't want to worry Frankie, and he didn't want to make her friends not come just because of this, he wasn't going to put his life on hold because of Wells, he had done that enough already.

"Well, it was nice of you, even if one of those girls is a very weird one. Be careful of her Matthew, I think she has a thing for you."

"You mean Rose?"

"Yeah, she really has a weird thing for you, try and not be alone with her, okay baby?"

Matt nodded his head, and hugged her tightly.

"Okay Cait, don't worry, I don't want to be around her either. I mean, she's a nice girl and all, but she gives me weird vibes when she's around me. I feel like she wants to do something to me, and I don't like it at all."

"I know baby, I know. So, we'll find out about what's going on, with your dreams. I mean, it might just be a bad nightmare. We'll find out. Besides I'm not having my boyfriend be haunted by his dreams. We'll sort this."

Matt pushed closer to her, and gently guided her to the bed. Matt moved so he was on her side, and his hand gently grazed her stomach. She watched with bated breath, his hand feeling commanding, powerful, and she loved it.

* * *

Once Caitlin and Matt had a, very interesting morning together, Matt took Frankie to school.

"So, Dad, how's Hartley, and Cisco after everything?"

"They're alright, those guys bounce back quickly, I like that about them."

"I'm glad, I really like Uncle Hartley, he seemed so sad last week with everything that went on with the kidnapping and how he felt guilty about it as well. I hope he gets back to normal rather soon, I don't like seeing a depressed Hartley."

While driving, Matt patted the young girls head.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. he'll be alright, he's just taking it a little hard. But we'll get that woman and stop her. For now, we have to get you to school, and for your sleepover tonight, are you excited Frankie?"

"Well, of course I am! I'm gonna keep having fun all night!" Matt gave her a stare. "I-I mean, for as long as I possible can and go to bed at an appropriate time, you know what I mean?" Matt nodded his head. "T-Then yeah, that's what I am going to do, with all of my friends~ Thanks Dad for this, I know that it can't be easy or anything, but it means a lot to me that you're trying for me, thanks."

Matt shook his head, continuing to pat her head.

"Don't worry so much Frankie, you can have fun with your friends. I remember Jean, she always liked having fun with her friends, and I had to like suffer through it all, but don't worry, you're going to have a good time, I promise."

"Yeah, I think so too, I'm going to have the best sleepover ever!"

Matt chuckled awkwardly, smiling gently, and patted the young girls head.

He wasn't looking forward to having teenage girls sleeping at his apartment, especially one of them in particular. While she was a nice girl, she also was very, forward, and he had made it clear that he wasn't interested in her.

When pulling up at the school, the door of Frankie's immediately was open.

"Okay Dad, I'm off. See you later."

"See you later. Have a good day."

Frankie smiled, nodding her head, and stepped out of the car.

As Matt was about to pull away, a blonde haired girl appeared at his window, knocking on it rather rapidly, scaring Matt a little bit. But, he didn't do anything like show a fearful face, he just smiled the best that he could do.

Since he didn't want to be rude, he pulled down the window, and showed a slight smile on his face.

"G-Good morning Mr Stone! Y-You're looking cute today."

Matt wished that she didn't call him that.

"Y-Yeah thanks. I've, got to actually go-"

"Before you do, here! I made you lunch!"

Matt didn't know what was wrong with this girl, when he had already said that he wasn't interested in it.

"W-Well, you didn't have to go through the trouble for me."

"Ooh, it wasn't a problem, I just had some, extras laying around, and I thought, I might as well make you some. N-Not that I thought about it for all of the week or anything, not that I think about you at all! I just, you know, I just thought that maybe it would be good if, something like this happened! Hehe, p-please enjoy it!"

Matt didn't know if he should take it or not.

He didn't want to lead her on, and he hadn't the heart to just break her heart. He wasn't like that, he knew what it was like to like someone at the teenage years, and how real it must feel, he just didn't know how to break it to her.

So, for now, he just accepted it with a smile.

"Well, thank you very much. But, in the future, you don't have to make me anything, Caitlin usually takes care of that, or more likely, I cook and she does her doctor stuff, or squeezes my..." The girl gave Matt a confused look. "Ooh, don't worry, anyway. I've got to go now, you go into the school, and be good."

"See you tonight Mr Stone!"

Matt grimaced, but nodded his head regardless.

"Y-Yeah."

Matt pulled away in the car once taking the food, and disappeared down the street.

As he left, she swooned over him, a small blush on her cheeks.

"He's so cute..."

She murmured to herself, Frankie moving from behind her.

"Hey, we've got to go, stop swooning, Dad is already taken by Mom...Caitlin!"

Frankie got her attention, and pulled her back towards the school, the young girl couldn't stop looking on though, and stayed there. Frankie shook her head, and left into the school, knowing class was going to go on.

But that didn't matter to the young girl at all, she needed to stay there, and look on.

As soon as Frankie left, the young girls face lifted up even more, into a slightly more deranged smirk.

* * *

Later on, Matt joined Joe and Barry in the police station, and now he was glad Barry knew about Wells being dangerous, he also understood that it could be a problem, as unlike himself, and Joe, Barry was getting worked up about Wells, and what was going on with him, he kept sharing looks with Joe, Barry pacing the room, while Matt himself looked at the board Barry had going on.

Barry looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were red, and he kept rubbing them again and again.

"Barry, are you alright?"

Matt had to ask, seeing that he wasn't being his normal self, something that Matt could understand, but was worried about all the same.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you keep walking up and down Barr, you seem agitated."

Joe brought up, Barry throwing his head back.

"I'm alright, I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"Alright, if that's all it is."

Joe wasn't convinced, and neither was Matt. Barry, unlike Matt and Joe, didn't seem to be able to keep his cool, especially around Wells. Matt had seen times where Barry would give him dirty looks, so unlike Barry. However, Matt knew he could because Matt always looked at Wells like that, and yet, Barry wasn't like that, so the change in his attitude was a hard sell for Barry to go along with, it didn't make sense at all for Barry at all.

"All right, this is everything that we know about Harrison Wells, which is actually not a lot."

Barry began with a sigh, Joe turning to him jokingly.

"Didn't you read a whole book about him?"

"You really read an entire book on him?"

Matt expressed surprise, Barry inclining his head, and continued on.

"Yeah, 600 pages, and the big takeaway is, he's enigmatic."

Barry's lazy reply, worried Matt. Especially when Barry was yawning his head off like no tomorrow, though Matt could understand why, Barry had probably been awake for a long time, he probably couldn't sleep, and it worried Matt that Barry might not be at his best for the moment.

"Your Mom was killed by a speedster. Wells' machine turned you into a speedster. That's way too many coincidences for this old cop."

Joe stated while examining the map that was out before him.

"Well, it would be too much of a coincidence if he did." Matt began. "Just look at everything that's happened. Barry became a speedster, Wells happens to know things about speedsters, and lets not forget the time that I nearly went nuts, he seemingly came to a conclusion quickly about all of that."

"You're not wrong, I always thought something was off about that." Barry stated sorrowfully. "And, then when he spoke about your death...yet later on seemed to want you to live. It was like he couldn't make his mind up."

"And you yourself Barry. I think he wanted you to become The Flash."

"He's right, Barr. Everything he's done since that night you got struck by lightning bringing you to S.T.A.R Labs, giving you the suit, training you it's all been to keep you safe."

"And to make me faster." Barry added his thoughts. "Wells once said that he needed more speed from me. Why?"

"I don't know. But he wants something from you, Barry." His eyes went towards Matt. "And you as well, he wants you for something from you as well. We just need to figure out what it is."

"Well, let's go get him then. Let's get some answers."

Barry advocated, but Matt immediately vetoed that idea.

"No Barry, we can't do that."

"Wait, why?"

"Because, he's a very crafty guy, do you think that he's going to suddenly spill his guts?"

Barry was going to answer, but saw his side of it. And he had to accept it for the moment.

"Joe, Matt, you both had your suspicions about Wells from the very beginning. You thought that he might be the man in yellow."

"Except the blood from your house didn't match him."

Joe murmured out, feeling like they were going in circles.

"I know that's not his blood, but what if...what if it was his blood, and he, Harrison Wells, has different blood...let me put it this way. What if he was able to use some weird power, or tech, to disguise his blood somehow?"

"That's a good point. We don't know what Dr Wells is really capable of, he could have the power to...he could have the power to do something odd with his blood, something I don't know about yet. If he's a speedster, he might be able to change his blood, and not supercharge it, or he replaced the blood that we found, or he could have added someone else's blood to the blood that we have...but even then… He may have the key to getting my Dad out of prison."

"We'll get your Dad out of prison Barry, I promise you we will."

Matt comforted, placing a hand on his back.

"Thanks. You know, I feel kind of stupid about all of this. All this time, you told me that he was evil, and I didn't believe you..."

"It's alright, besides Joe, and Hartley, no one did, not even Caitlin. But I can't blame you, he puts on a very good game. Heck, I only began to be suspicious because I can't read his mind. If not for that, I still would have found him dodgy, but there are other aspects to it. Either way Barry, we'll deal with him somehow. But we can't be reckless about it."

Joe sat down on the table, nodding his head.

"He's right Barr. Whatever Wells wants from you both, it started 15 years ago. He's been patient. Scary patient. You gotta listen to me, and Matt on this. We have to be just as patient."

"He's right Barry, it might be hard, but we can't let him know we're on his case just yet."

Matt added onto the conversation, Barry nodding with a "Yeah..." but Matt could tell it was going to be hard for Barry to be civil with Wells. Matt and Joe shared another look of worry, apprehension, and other things as well.

Matt looked at Barry, and gently smiled.

"Barry, are you sure you're okay? Because of Wells...is it because you feel betrayed or something?"

Even Joe thought that it could be something like that.

"I feel, unsure about it. But don't worry about it Matt, I'm alright."

Matt wasn't convinced, and neither was Joe.

Barry soon left the area, and Joe moved closer to Matt.

"Matt, about Barry..."

"Do you think he can't keep his cool?"

"I don't know. But on the off chance that he does say something to Wells...even though he's in a wheelchair, you still think he could be the Reverse Flash, don't you?"

"You do as well, Joe. We, just have to work about it, and go forward like nothing is going on, I know it seems difficult, but we have to do something Joe, if we don't, we're going to be found out, and Wells...Joe, I've been having a nightmare about Reverse Flash, I'm pretty sure, and in it...he kills me."

"If it was anyone else, I'd just say it is nightmares. But with your crazy powers, it could be that you are seeing the future...is that what you're thinking?"

"Future, maybe. I don't know yet, but they seem so realistic...and Joe, if he knows now, Harrison Wells I mean, what is he going to do? I'm not sure we can take him right now, he's very powerful. And if my dreams are right, confronting him right now, is going to get someone killed, and we have to be smart about this."

"You're right kid, we have to be smart about this. By the way, have you had the chance to try and read Wells memories?"

Matt wished he had better news than what he had going on in his head.

"Every time I get close, he gives me a suspicious look, and I don't know how to deal with it. Getting close to him is difficult, but I'm going to continue trying my best to get close to him. But I can't promise anything."

"I see...either way, I'm just glad that Barry knows and believes us now."

"I just hope that he doesn't go too overboard, and loses his composure."

Matt gently whispered, wondering what was going on in Barry's head, even as he was, he had no idea.

However, as he was talking with Joe, he heard a disturbance outside, and looked together with Joe. From the park, they could see, presents floating down from the sky, Matt and Joe sharing a weird look between the other.

"Presents, past Christmas..."

Joe murmured, and then gasped when one touched the ground and exploded.

Matt blinked in surprise, then sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling I have to become involved in this?"

"Matt..."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Matt placed his hands out in front of himself, then he took off out of the window. Joe watched him drop down, and then come back up, wearing a mask, wondering where he even pulled that out of and he flew to the park.

Matt dashed at high speeds, seeing more and more coming down to the ground and saw a park full of children. One child was getting dangerously close to touching one of the presents, Matt himself grimacing at the sight.

"Henry! Henry! Henry!"

A man called, rushing to his child's side. Matt was about to do something, when Barry came speeding in, and grabbed the kid out of the way, putting him down to the man, an explosion ringing out behind him.

Barry looked on, having heard the man call the boy "Henry." and made him smile.

"Henry? Nice name."

Matt flew down beside him, seeing the bombs still going down towards the ground. Accessing the situation quickly, Matt deduced what he was going to have to do, and nodded to himself, smiling to himself at the fact that he was going to work with Barry on this.

"Flash, there's plenty of them. You get the people-"

"And you get the bombs."

Barry finished, getting the people out of the area. Matt made telekinetic blades in his hands, firing them off at the bombs coming down, colliding with them, and setting them off in the sky, so no one was near them.

The ones close to the building, Matt took over them with telekinesis, and threw them at one another, not near the building's, and exploded them, keeping people safe, Barry doing what he was doing on the ground.

The pair worked together rather well, Barry was on people patrol, and Matt took out the bombs harmlessly, and once they were done, the pair met up again, sighing to one another.

"It's just another week for us."

Matt chuckled awkwardly, while running a hand through his hair.

"Have you seen anyone that did this?"

Barry shook his head, turning to Matt.

"Can you hear any thoughts?"

"Even if I tried, there's too many people around for me to get a decent reading. Tch, clearly whoever did this is a nutter. We should get back to S.T.A.R Labs, and see what's going on there. Maybe they can help us."

"Maybe, see you there."

Barry rushed off, leaving Matt in the middle of the park. Matt placed his hands on his hips, and sighed out.

"Always rushing off."

Shaking his head, Matt leapt into the air, and then flew off in a different direction, faster than most eyes could see, heading to the labs.

* * *

 **Rachael aged 10...**

Sitting on the stairs, she watched as her mother brought someone else home with her. Since her new 'father' was out, she knew this was coming, another man. Rachael didn't quite understand why her mother had so much need for more male attention, since she was only a young girl, she just wanted to understand.

"Mom..."

Rachael's mother paused, and the man showed a disgusted face.

"You've got a kid?"

"Hold on, just go upstairs, I'll take care of this." The man did just that, and he went up the stairs, Rachael looking at her mother with keen eyes. "Rachael, when I have my 'special' friends over, you're not supposed to be here."

"I know but...I had a nightmare about Dad..."

"We don't talk about that, do we?" The mother's voice was harsh, and unforgiving. "Remember, he tried to hurt us, so there's no need for nightmares. Now, why don't you go out, while I take care of this guy."

"But what about my new Dad? Why are you with someone else?"

The mother sighed out, petting her daughter's head a little too harshly.

"Rachael, you see, what he doesn't know, wont hurt him. He's just...you see, while he's taking care of us with his money, I have, other needs, and that man up there, has connections to something I want, and it is okay to use them this way. Haha, it is fine to use this to your own gain Rachael, remember that. No one is beyond use."

"What if...you love them?"

"All the more better Rachael." Rachael didn't understand. "In due time, you'll come to understand, any means necessary to move up in the world. I mean, right now Rachael, I'm strong now, I've got power now, I've got a rich CEO and also, I am going to be starting my own company. The man upstairs owns a building I want, and if I can get in good with him, then he'll give me what I want."

"So...by doing this, you get what you want?"

The mother chuckled darkly, nodding her head.

"That's right, you can do it too Rachael. Remember what I said during the time your father had an unfortunately accident? Never let anyone use you, always be prepared, and come out on top, and if you have to step on people to get there, then it's too bad for them, isn't it? You have to think about yourself, what's in it for you, and what you're going to get at the end of it all, you can think of this too, my sweet. Now, run along, while I have fun with this man, and remember, don't tell new Daddy, okay?"

Rachael slowly nodded as her mother skipped up the stairs.

"Mom...I love you."

She asked, wanting desperately to hear it back.

Rachael's mother didn't stop, and just spoke "Don't be silly Rachael." which made Rachael look down at the ground, wondering why she never got those words she longed for.

Rachael's mind flashed through the things her mother told her, and her young impressionable mind, sucked all of those things in, and thought about it deeply.

* * *

 **Present day...**

At S.T.A.R Labs, Barry stood in the middle of the cortex, his arms folded, and watched the screen before him, with Joe. Matt and Caitlin sat near the monitors, Caitlin sat on Matt's lap, and hugged him around his neck, and held onto him, while Cisco, and Wells also sat nearby, Matt's hand running up and down Caitlin's back.

They all watched the screen with a man in a blue funky costume, and Matt felt weird about looking at this person, he wasn't the type that he wanted to see honestly, and looked like a weirdo, in Matt's eyes at least.

Iris, and Hartley weren't there because, Iris didn't know about it, and Hartley, Matt had him doing something else to do with Rachael, who they knew as Claire, and trying to track her down somehow, and see what she might be doing.

[Tricked ya. Look who's back. My tricks. My treat. But I'll give you something good to eat. Today's special. A city in ashes. The Trickster proudly welcomes you all to the new disorder.]

"What a weirdo. Who names themselves..." Cisco's eyes lowered. "Ooh Cisco..."

Cisco shook his head with a whine.

"Talking in the third person. That's never a good sign. And his costume sucks, like the rest of him. He sucks."

Like a child, he defiantly folded his arms, and pouted.

"You're just mad because he named himself."

Caitlin mused, but Cisco didn't like it at all, and then she rested her head on Matt's shoulder, the young boy holding her closer than before.

"Actually, he didn't." Joe interrupted, giving his thoughts. "Twenty years ago, there was hit by a series of terrorist attacks. One man killed at least ten civilians, two cops. That guy called himself The Trickster."

"So, we have a copy cat on our hands?"

Matt mused, Caitlin shrugging.

"Seems to be."

Cisco got out the image of the person, and laughed at the old photo that was on display.

"Whoa. Someone was rocking the unitard."

Caitlin glanced towards it, and saw the name that was brought up.

"James Jesse?"

"Like Jesse James, only more twisted."

Joe answered Caitlin's doubts, and then Matt snickered.

"Ooh great, he kinda reminds me of that guy from Star Wars, only older, a lot older."

Cisco turned his head at the picture, clicking his fingers together.

"You know, you could be right. He does, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he totally does. He even looks like that guy on that old show I watched...oh, damn, what was it called again...either way, I suppose that it doesn't matter. Even then, with a new one, shouldn't we track down the old one and see if they are, in cahoots or something?"

"Cahoots?"

Caitlin turned to him, baffled.

Matt shyly poked his fingers together.

"Sound too weird?"

"Sounds cute to me."

She kissed his head, and sank against him even more.

Harrison looked on between them for a few moments, then his lips turned upwards into a delightful smile.

"Like Mr Stone said, we should track down this other one. Where is this Mr Jesse now?"

Wells question was directed towards Joe, since he brought up this information in the first place.

"He's serving several life sentences at Iron Heights. He was just about the most dangerous thing Central City had ever seen."

Barry's eyes seethed towards Wells, as Matt, and Joe shared a small look between them.

"You mean until the Particle Accelerator blew up."

Barry's eyes ran over everyone in the room, his lips not displaying a smile or a frown. Matt looked at Joe again, and the pair noted that something was going on with him, and they also saw the slight suspicious look on Wells' face.

"Um..."

"H-Hey, Joe! D-Don't you have something to say?"

Matt covered, seeing Wells becoming even more suspicious.

"R-Right. Barry and I will go see this James Jesse at Iron Heights, see if he can give us something that can help us catch his groupie."

"I'd go, I just have something to do."

Matt explained his reason for not going, Barry tossing his head to the side, and left.

"I'll analyze the video and see if I can figure out the source."

Cisco spoke, wondering what was going on with Barry.

As soon as he left, and Joe as well, Wells turned towards Matt.

"Mr Stone, Barry seems to be...different. Would you have any idea as to why? I presume, since you can, feel emotions, you might be able to give me an inkling as to what is going on in his mind? I am concerned."

Matt looked on as all three of them turned their eyes towards him, and he didn't know what to say as a response. But then, he secretly took off his necklace without Wells noticing, and feighed kindness, placing a hand on top of Wells hand, and concentrated.

"Barry's just, concerned about a few things at the moment. With what happened with Iris, you know with the whole, oops moment he had last week and all, Barry's just feeling a little down. If he comes off as snarky, or anything of the like, don't worry, he's just being a little worrier about his lovelife, and such, nothing to do with any of you at all."

Matt 'assured' Wells, and actually assured Caitlin and Cisco, as he gently, 'comfortingly' squeezed Wells hand, concentrating...but, he didn't get anything. Even as hard as he was trying, he wasn't getting anything off of the man before him.

"Well, if that's all it is, then I suppose it is okay. Yes, that makes..." He looked down at Matt's hand, then back at Matt. "Is something wrong Mr Stone? You're holding onto me quite...strangely, has something happened?"

Matt shook his head, putting on a fake childlike smile.

"Nothing at all~ I was just worried about you and the others, because of Barry's, erm, attitude I guess. You know how he can be sometimes, he's a good guy really though, I like him and he's a good guy indeed! Isn't he Cait?"

"Yeah, he is. Now, come along Matthew, I want to check on you."

Wells blinked, as Matt suspiciously looked at him but he hid it very well.

"Check on...is something wrong with Matt?"

Cisco dragged himself into the conversation, for reasons he didn't understand. He just knew that he felt worried for Matt, and he didn't know why, even just before his brother's party, he had been, feeling worried.

"Oh, nothing to be concerned about Cisco...I'm just having, nasty dreams is all."

Matt smiled out, and he looked at Wells. Wells' eyes broadened slightly, Matt caught that.

"Nasty dreams..."

That seemed familiar to Cisco, Matt tossing his head to the side.

"Everything okay Cisco?"

Cisco's face didn't reveal it, but he was worried about it.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, ready Cait."

"Sure, lets go."

Matt smiled, standing up with Caitlin. Wells watched as they exited S.T.A.R Labs together, hand in hand, and that made him feel, good about it. But, the dreams...that worried Wells, he, just hoped that it wasn't something dangerous either.

* * *

Once arriving at the club, Caitlin began doing some tests on Matt, to check what was going on with him. While he was, Iris kept pacing up and down, a wondering look within her eyes, and a curiosity like no other.

Hartley, who was nearby, questioned it.

"Alright Iris, what's going on with you?"

"It's about Mason Bridge." Matt's face fell as she said that, remembering Barry talking about him. "The thing is, he's disappeared, he's been gone more than the recommended amount of time, and I'm getting worried about him."

Matt bequeathed her a faint smile while Hartley answered.

"He could've just gone on vacation and not told anyone about it. Like how Matthew has described him, he seems to be the type to just leave unannounced. We have more pressing matters than him to deal with. One being Claire."

As Hartley said that, Caitlin noticed that Matt's face dropped a little bit.

"Even then, I still think this warrants an investigation, doesn't it?" Her mind flashed and Iris turned towards Matt, seeing that he was avoiding contact with the others. "Yeah, Matt, you'd know. You're his boss-"

"Well, not boss. I don't have direct control over him, I just run some of the areas when the real boss is away, nothing to worry about with him, I'm sure. I'm sure Mason is just taking time off, or something."

Iris furrowed her brows, folding her arms.

"Even then...I don't know, I just have a hunch that something is going on. He's been, speaking about weird things, and did introduce me to some, concepts about, the weird going ons with this city, and I just feel like...something has happened, and I don't like that."

"It does seem odd, I wonder what has happened for this to be...happening like that. I don't know, and I don't like it either..."

Caitlin muttered under her breath, gauging Matt's reactions.

He didn't falter though, and didn't show a side that would show that she would be worried at all.

"A-Ah well, it could be..."

"I think I need to go to Eddie, and ask him to investigate it as well."

Matt smiled weakly, he didn't know how to stop her.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good...also, there's that thing going on tomorrow night as well, Mr Larkin wanted me to tell you Iris that you're going to that party, that big deal thing, you know what I'm talking about."

"Ooh right, yes, I understand. But really? He put me on it?"

"Yeah, he must see how you're improving and such." Matt smiled out, then chuckled awkwardly. "E-Either way, we should be focusing in on the girl that kidnapped Hartley, and what her intentions are. I mean, she made Hartley make her a weapon, and the device she stole from Mercury Labs, she's got to be up to something, but what? And then there's her connection to evil Flash...just what is she doing?"

"I don't know. But when I was captured, she wanted me to push the device she had, past its capacity, which already is a dangerous high. And if she wanted more, and that device, if it gets out of control, it could go into a detonation, and that could wipe Central City off the map."

Hartley explained dryly, making the others grimace.

"Even if that's the case, we have to...we have to do something about her, and make sure we can get the device back. Is there, a way to track it?"

"If it is active, then yes. But if it is powered down, then no, there isn't."

Hartley explained to Matt, while Caitlin looked down at the ground.

"Seems like we have to worry about her, and Reverse Flash, and she...she doesn't seem the most stable. I remember when she captured me, she kept saying things about you, and me stealing her life and such...Matthew, it's a long shot, but do you know her?"

"No...funny thing is, I used to know someone named Claire but..."

"But...what?"

Iris begged for an answer, so Matt gave her one with a slight smile but Caitlin could see that he was hiding his sadness along the way.

"She died when I was a kid. She, was a friend of mine, and she...sorry, I don't really want to talk about her." Caitlin soothingly stroked his arm, as he smiled. "But that woman...I feel like I've sensed her before, I just can't place my finger on where...I remember, her feeling feels familiar, but I've felt a lot of people, psychically I mean. And her powers..."

"I remember, when Frankie hit her with a car, she said something about her cells healing her, she is a Metahuman, and she seems to be able to heal fast, even faster than you or Flash Matthew." Caitlin continued after sitting down, still doing her tests on Matt. "So, maybe that's why she would be able to handle the device, that solar energy, since her cells heal, faster than the device can burn through them, I suppose."

"But, she looked like she had strain on her during the fight at the docks." Matt spoke, informing them. "She seemed to tire, so I don't think she can use the device indefinitely, unless she finds another way to use it. Maybe more than just her healing powers, the device from Mercury Labs also taxes the person physically?"

Iris sat down at the computers nearby, humming to herself.

"We have to get that device away from her then. If she can push it more and more, and she somehow manages to use it to its max potential, there's a chance for her to go nuclear, and we can't have that. If what Hartley said is true, then she could wipe out this entire town, if she so desires...and we can't have that. So many deaths."

Iris' words were grim, and unforgiving, none of them knew what they were going to do about this menace.

"It's easier said than done, we have to find her first, and we have no way to track her down. She doesn't give off a field like Matthew does, we can't track the device, and we don't even know much about her. She doesn't even appear in the criminal database, and all the Claire's in Central City, don't have any resemblance to her."

"So, she's using a fake name, and she's also operating in Central City….there's got to be something to go off. We have to find something about her, but without knowing who the hell she really is, or what she is, then we have..."

Before Matt could finish, Caitlin hummed to herself.

"According to these tests Matthew, your brain is, or more like, your powers, have been activate lately, more than usual. It is like the time when you had your telepathy constantly on, it seems that your mind is being stimulated by something recently, and I don't know what it is that is making this do this. The necklace should be able to work properly, and is as far as I can tell."

"It is, I have been doing tests on it myself, and it seems to be in full working order." Hartley interrupted, and then continued on. "Whatever this is, it clearly happened during that time when you confronted that Claire woman, and maybe before that."

Matt knew what it was, he just didn't know how to say it, and now it just confirmed to him when it could have started.

"Speaking of that Claire, we have to find out what her deal is, and why she is doing things like this."

"For now, all we can do is wait for her to attack. Without knowing much about her, we don't know what is going to happen, and we can't really search for her more than we have done. We have to, be prepared, for anything that she might throw our way."

They all nodded, knowing the seriousness of it, and what she could be capable of, especially with the device that she has, they needed to get that away from her.

* * *

Later that night, Frankie, and her friends, as well as the blonde were sitting around Matt's living room. While Frankie was having fun with her friends, the blonde kept looking at Matt, and Caitlin on the couch, while Hartley sat to the side, and watched television.

Her eyes ran over the two together, Caitlin sinking against Matt as he wrapped an arm around her. Slight jealously came over the young girl, like she was going to do something that she shouldn't do, and even then, it made complications happen inside of the young girl.

"Those weird bombs kept going off today, did you hear about that madman posting vlogs?"

One of the girls began, Matt sharing a look with Caitlin, and Hartley.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure Flash and Psyche will deal with it."

Frankie beamed out, secretly looking towards her Dad who smiled as a response.

"Speaking of, I heard that Psyche totally once put out a fire with his own powers. I heard from my little sister, she totally saw him and she said that the man saved our Mom too. I wasn't there at the time, but heard about it."

Matt recalled when he did that, it was around the time of when they had to deal with Firefly, and Matt was surprised that the young girl he spoke to that time, was the sister of one of Frankie's friends, thinking to himself " _Small world._ " as he tossed his head towards Caitlin, smiling to himself.

"Ooh, that's nothing! What about Flash, I heard once that he stopped those crazy criminals, the one with the fire, and ice guns. Those guys were scary, but we've got like superheroes in the town, how awesome is that? Aah, I love this town~"

One more of Frankie's friends spoke with a longing look in her eyes.

"That was kinda scary, you can't lie about that."

Frankie believed that to be the case, while Rose beamed out, turning to Matt.

"Hey Mr Stone, you could have beaten them up, right? Frankie always talks about you being an amazing martial artist, and such."

Matt turned towards Frankie briefly, who smiled sheepishly.

He then turned back to the young girls, and gently smiled.

"W-Well, I suppose that if anyone came...don't worry, you're perfectly safe."

"Ooh we know Mr Stone~ You're like a superhero~"

The girl giggled, and then the other girls did as well.

As the girls continued onwards, Matt looked towards Caitlin, chuckling to himself, but Caitlin looked serious.

"By the way, about what happened before Matthew..."

"Oh, we'll deal with that, we usually do."

Matt assured her, wanting to make sure that she knew that he cared for her, and loved her as well, not wanting to worry her.

"But with your mind and all..."

"I know baby, I know. But don't worry about me, just kick me out of the bed if I have a nightmare."

"I'm not worried about my lack of sleep, I'm worried about what could happen to you."

Matt gently smiled, leaning up and kissed her cheek, then got behind her, laying on the couch. Caitlin pulled herself forwards, and laid down in front of him, spooning with him on the couch, his head nestled against the crook of her neck, Caitlin smiling and grabbed his hand, wrapping it around her body, Hartley looking on and remembered what Rachael said, about what could have happened, and what might happen in the future.

" _Marrying...are they going to get married…? That Claire said it...but, she couldn't of...could she?_ "

Hartley didn't know what to think, should he trust this, or not? He didn't know what to do.

Matt and the others continued watching television or playing games as was in the girls case. But the young girl known as Rose kept looking at her, and wouldn't stop looking at him, it was like she was drawn to him, and Matt also felt it as well, and he didn't like it, he didn't know what to say though, he saw Frankie having fun and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

By the end of the night, most retired to bed, and Matt himself went towards the kitchen to get a drink, however what he didn't think he would see, was Rose once more, he didn't really want to deal with her though, and just smiled weakly, as he walked into the kitchen.

"You should be in bed, Rose."

Matt gently expressed, wanting to show that he was a kind guy, and didn't want to come off as a person that was being rude.

Rose shook her head, moving closer. Matt unintentionally moved backwards, in his dressing gown (he wore it just in case one of Frankie's friends appeared, and she did) until his back touched the counter, Rose moving closer.

"A-Ah, that's close enough Rose."

Matt placed his hand out, but she moved forward anyway, smiling gently.

"What's wrong Mr Stone? It's just me, you don't have to move away."

Matt shuddered, seeing that she was moving ever closer.

"I think I do, because..." He watched her move closer, and reach out her hand, but he stopped her. "R-Right, Rose. Please listen to me, and just, back off, okay?"

Rose blinked, developing a shy smile.

"What's wrong Mr Stone? I don't understand, don't you want to be close to me?"

"Ah...no, Rose. Okay, you're Frankie's friend, just keep back, alright?"

"But...Mr Stone, I really like you."

"And I'm too old for you. Just, go back to bed please."

Matt bypassed her gently, and went for the fridge.

However, she turned around, and reached for his, butt. But before she could, Matt turned around, stopping her from doing it, pushing her hand away from him.

"Mr Stone...why are you rejecting me? Don't you...like me?"

"W-Well, of course I like you. You're a pretty girl, but you're too young for me, and I'm in a committed relationship with Caitlin. Listen to me, Rose. Frankie, is my child, you are my child's age, it is creepy. So, please just, keep back, and away, and please go back to bed in Frankie's room, and tomorrow, we can forget about all of this happening, and just go back to normal, alright?"

Rose's eyes became heavy with tears.

Rejection, was never good, rejection, never was a good thing.

So much so that she brought out a bottle of what appeared to be perfume, and sprayed it in Matt's face as he pulled away.

The instant he inhaled the gas, his eyes became heavy, and his body swade from side to side. His movements dulled, and his eyes went double visioned, he felt weirded out, looking at Rose who held a smile.

"R-Rose...w-what have you..." Matt fell down to the ground, trying to stay awake. "R-Rose what have you...Caitlin...Cait..."

Matt's head landed on the ground, Rose continuing to giggle at the sight, and then she shapeshifted into a different form, showing that she was Rachael, or rather in her Claire mode all along, and she snickered at the sight.

"Good girl, you did what I wanted. Am I a good actress or what?"

She looked down at Matt, and then turned to a closet nearby, opening it to reveal a knocked out Frankie, then briefly to the bedroom. She contemplated going to kill Caitlin, but she had a more devilish plan in her head, so she settled for taking Frankie, and Matt for herself for the moment.

* * *

The next morning, Caitlin woke up in bed, and felt the side of her...but it was empty.

She tried reaching further, but she couldn't feel anything.

She felt that was odd, so she allowed her eyes to open, and dragged themselves to the sight before her, and saw that it was empty. The bed, was empty, confusing her even more, since she and Matt always stayed in bed until the other woke up.

"Matthew?" She called, but she didn't get an answer. "Matthew, where are you?"

Once again, she didn't get an answer.

She looked around once more, and then got out of bed.

She grabbed a dressing gown from the side of her bed, and slipped it on. She moved out of her room, and went into the living room, which was down the corridor. Getting to the living room, she saw that it was vacant.

"Matthew?"

She looked around some more, but couldn't find any trace of him.

Worry came over her, and she moved to the kitchen, and saw...nothing there.

Then, from behind her, Hartley came out of his room and moved to the kitchen, having heard noises.

"Caitlin, do you know where Rose and Matthew are along with Frankie?"

Caitlin turned towards her.

"They're not there?"

"No, I heard one of Frankie's friends making noises, so I went to check, and Frankie, nor that girl Rose were there, I don't know what's happened...is something wrong?"

"I can't find Matthew, I woke up, and he wasn't there."

"And Rose is gone too along with Frankie...Caitlin, you don't think that because of her crush on Matthew, she would, do anything dangerous with him, right? I mean, I heard about it from Frankie that Rose had a crush on Matthew, and now that they have disappeared...what if, Frankie, has been kidnapped, along with Matt by this bitch Rose?"

"I wouldn't of thought so, no, she hasn't done anything to Matthew and Frankie, I am sure...but, even then, we should search for them..."

She felt more worried now, wondering what has gone on with Matt, and what could happen to him. She prayed that wherever he was, he was safe, and she wasn't hurting him, or someone else wasn't hurting him either.

But, she wondered, how Rose, or rather, Rachael, even managed to get the better of him.

* * *

Inside of a room that felt like a cage was a shirtless, Matt. He was tied up, with power dampening handcuffs, and his legs were shackled together as well, laying down in a cold room, made of metal, and he was unconscious.

From the side of him, Frankie was waking up, fully dressed, and handcuffed as well, power dampening ones, she didn't know what was going on. She groaned, holding her head in pain, she felt weird about what happened before, and she couldn't understand what had happened.

She looked around the room, and saw that there were various torture devices around. She even saw a water filled trough, filled to the brim. She also saw needles around, and swords on the wall as well as other things that were meant to torture people.

She also saw a door to another room, a larger room that held a few people. She didn't know any of them though, she couldn't even guess on who they were.

Then she saw Matt on the ground, unconscious.

"Dad, hey Dad! Please wake up!"

Matt didn't respond, she looked around, scared for what happened to Matt, and knew it was all her fault, she couldn't handle that this was her fault.

She began shedding a tear or two, feeling crap that she wasn't able to even do this in the end, that she wasn't able to help and that she caused this to happen to Matt, she felt terrible already and wished that she didn't trust Rose, or Rachael now, but she didn't and couldn't of known, even Matt didn't know either.

"Dad, please wake up!"

She shed more tears, but he didn't answer either.

Matt then groaned as Rachael came in, grinning from ear to ear at the sight. She didn't even bother to disguise herself at all, she appeared as she wanted to be, she wanted to savour this, she wanted to love this more than anything else.

"Well, it is about time there, Matt. Welcome to the land of awakening."

Matt groaned even more, Rachael moving towards him.

She bent down, grabbing him by the back of his head, lifting his head upwards, slapping him in the face.

"Come on buddy, wake up. No need to sleep now, you don't have to worry about that at all."

She slapped Matt harder, her hand ricocheting off his face, making him wince.

"Please stop!"

Frankie cried out, but Rachael snickered.

"Ooh, don't show such a face Frankie, I'm not doing anything wrong here, I'm just trying to rouse your Dad, though it shouldn't be difficult, I know what he likes."

Rachael punched Matt in the face, snickering as she did so.

Matt spat out a little blood, looking at her, then became shocked.

"Rachael..."

"Hello, lover. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" She moved closer to his face, and licked his face, making him cringe. "What's wrong Matt? Aren't you happy to see me? I thought that we would have a reunion between us?"

"Tch, I should have known all along, you really are a twisted bitch."

Rachael snickered, pushing Matt onto the ground, then stomping on his ribs, so hard that Matt was surprised that he didn't break anything, but it did cause him to wince, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of crying out.

"W-Wait, please don't hurt my Dad! Please!"

Frankie, with a face full of tears, shed them largely, not wanting to see her father like this.

"Shhh, Frankie sweetheart, I'm okay, don't worry."

Matt spoke gently, and smiled despite the pain he felt. Rachael shook her head with her sadistic grin on her face.

"Ooh Matt, you are cute, aren't you? From lowlife to parenthood. You're probably just as sucky as you were with Jean. Well, look how she ended up, huh. Poor girl, she really did have the short stick with a pathetic brother like you."

Matt turned his eyes towards her, gritting his teeth.

"You're one to talk, you are a twisted bitch always out for number one. You don't even know the meaning of caring."

Rachael's eyes turned towards him, smirking.

She circled him, then grabbed a pair of knuckledusters from her pocket, slamming a fist into the back of Matt's head, sending his head forward, and crashed onto the ground. Matt tried to use his powers, he had been trying since the beginning, but he hadn't managed it before.

"Your powers wont work, those handcuffs dampen powers, and that includes you as well, sweetheart. So don't worry about such things, and relax, for I am going to beat the living shit out of you, and you're going to enjoy it, or at least try to enjoy it, because it is going to be the last thing that you're going to feel before I end it."

Matt hadn't realized that there was so much hate in her, and how she could be like that. Matt didn't like it, and he hated her right now, especially with dragging Frankie along for the ride, glancing towards the young girl who cried.

He then turned his eyes back towards Rachael, hatred in his eyes.

"You know about Metahuman's...and that girl, Rose, she..."

"Oh, she wasn't real, no." Frankie held her head down. "It was fun for my friend to do that for me. Infiltrating Frankie's friend-zone, and becoming friends with that wretched girl. Hehe, hearing about it from my shapeshifter really was funny. Aww, when Frankie talked about her Daddy, it gave me a laugh and a half, I enjoyed it very much."

Rachael spat out disdainfully, Matt growling at her, seeing Frankie's pain.

"You sadist bitch! You wormed your way into my daughters life, through a lackey of yours?! Are you working for Reverse Flash too?!"

Matt came to that conclusion, wondering what were lies, and what were truths. With his handcuffs on, he couldn't use his powers, he didn't know if she was speaking truth, or if she was telling a lie, she just didn't know.

"Reverse Flash? You mean that shit in yellow? Well, not me personally, but my friend was, apparently, why would I work for him at all? All we do is share the occasional henchmen, that's it, I get mine from my blackmarket, like where I found Claire, or whatever the bitches name really is. Who do you take me for? I'm no follower, I'm a leader, remember Matt? Remember, how you followed after me like a cute lost puppy, you didn't even know what to do."

Matt looked down, it always stung when the past was brought up, and it made Rachael snicker at the sight of him.

"...So, you're a Metahuman too, then?"

He couldn't tell if she was or not, but he had to know one way or another. He couldn't hold back with her, and wanted to know more about her. He had to, just in case that she was going to get away, and she couldn't have that happen at all.

"Could be, but that doesn't matter, we're both former assassins, we both know the life that we led, you know? But, I was kicked out into the cold, remember Matt? You kicked me out, and left me out on my own."

Matt couldn't believe that she was playing that card, trying to garner sympathy from anyone, in his eyes, she deserved everything that she got coming to her.

"You cheated on me. You abused my trust, my love, so you can screw other guys in my bed! Don't think you'll be getting sympathy off me, you're not going to be getting anything off me, you're just a heartless bitch!"

Rachael didn't even seem to care about that, and just laughed to herself, as she took out a dagger from the rooms wall.

"I did cheat on you yes, with many different people, and I loved every minute of it. Seeing you wondering what I'm doing, second guessing yourself, in pain, seeing you crying because of your telepathy, so cute. And you looked at me, for support, and all I gave you was a dirty look, I loved seeing your face turn to despair, and I would have loved even more of it, if that bitch Caitlin Snow wasn't around."

When she mentioned Caitlin, Matt didn't like it at all, and wished to end the woman's life right there and then.

"Caitlin, was a way better lover than you'd ever be. You're just selfish, and I can't believe I got fooled into loving a manipulative bitch like you. Hahaha, I usually don't regret things in my life, but I regret you, I regret ever loving something like you. You're tainted, evil, and is it any wonder Ra's wanted you out of the League? I should have let him have his way with you, after what you did to him, and made me leave my home. Well, I've got to thank you for one thing, and that's for me meeting Caitlin and Frankie...wait, I would have met them anyway. Nah, never mind, I don't need to thank you for anything, you can leave now before I kick your ass."

Matt tried his best to make her angry, to try and make her slip on anything that might work to his favour.

Rachael's face turned angry, she rushed Matt, and stabbed him in the shoulder, making him grunt in pain, he was used to torture, but Frankie couldn't stop crying at seeing her father being stabbed, and abused by this woman.

"No Dad please..."

"Don't you speak about me like that Matty boy!"

Rachael growled menacingly, and sunk her teeth into Matt's earlobe, so much that he began bleeding, and then she spat the blood out, right at his face.

Matt though turned to Frankie, smiling despite the pain.

"Frankie sweetheart, listen to me. Close your eyes, and cover your ears, and sing loudly, okay?"

"Dad I..."

She didn't know what to, but Matt was resolute on this.

"Frankie, do as I said, okay? I don't want you to see this, close your eyes, and cover your ears, and sing really loudly, alright? Don't watch this Frankie sweetheart, just listen to me, okay? Remember, I love you Frankie, nothing she does can take me away from you."

Frankie didn't know what to do, Rachael yanking his head to her own face. She moved closer, and attempted to lick his lips, but Matt pulling away in disgust.

"Don't worry, I'm humane enough to be a good girl sometimes, and I like you Matt, don't worry, I wont kill you just yet, but you will die soon enough, you are going to disappear and you're not going to be getting out of this. No one is going to miss you, no one cares about you! You're nothing to this world! You're nothing to nobody, and you're always going to be nothing to nobody! You're going to die alone here! You're nothing!"

Matt looked at her, and then smirked.

"Are you talking about me or yourself? Because, even though you've drugged me, and cut me, and bled me, you're looking sickly, so who's really the one that is nothing, huh?"

Rachael's eyes changed evilly, pulling out the knife, and then slashed at his ribs. Frankie tried desperately to escape, but she couldn't, she couldn't get out of the binds, and she could only watch in horror at what was going on with her father. She didn't even know if she should try and cover her eyes and ears like Matt said. She just didn't know what to do, she was so worried for Matt, and his wellbeing that she couldn't look on and do nothing.

"Don't be cute, alright? I have the literal power to kill you, is that what you want? Do you want to die? I'm doing this for the love of my life, but piss me off too much and you're the one who's gonna perish."

Matt smirked as Rachael punched him across the face. His lip turned bloody, and a cut appeared on his lip. Frankie's eyes closed, trying to not face this, but then she forced her eyes open to look at her Dad, and offer him supportive eyes.

"Tch, I don't care what you do to me Rachael, you're just showing me who you really are. You had to have someone else do your work again, for you, and then, you can only beat me, when I'm handcuffed, and bound and drugged, you never could beat me at fighting, you never could win against me, and even now, you're only showing how pathetic you really are, and what it must be like to suck being you. I mean, look at you, you've kidnapped me because, you're stupid. You do realize that you will be found and then once I'm out of these chains, I will kick the crap out of you. Usually, I don't like hitting women, but for you, I might make the exception just for you. No, I definitely will."

Rachael allowed a dangerous sneer on her face, running the blade across Matt's cheek. The blade felt cold, unforgiving and dangerous. Matt didn't even hesitate at all, he just glared at the young woman and couldn't believe that he ever loved her at all.

"Nice analysis Matt, you could be onto something. But then again, you might be off the mark, just like you were with your brother Andrew."

"DON'T MENTION MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!"

Matt's eyes changed, and he tried to bite, but she pulled away by a mere inch or two. She looked at the place he tried to bite, then looked back at him, she chuckled evilly, darkly, and she wished to hurt him for that.

"My, you've got some fire in your belly. I wonder what else you have there? Okay, I'll check for you, it isn't an issue at all."

Unforgivably, she plunged the knife into Matt's stomach, making Frankie cry even more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP HURTING MY DAD YOU WHORE! PLEASE STOP IT!"

Matt's eyes shot open when he realized the blade was in his gut, but he could only look at Frankie, wanting to assure her that he was alright, so she didn't worry, even though it was hard when someone stabbed him in the stomach.

"F-Frankie, I'm alright sweetheart, don't worry about me at all. Just p-please do as I ask, and keep yourself occupied, don't look over here, sing, eyes closed, head down, and ears covered, okay sweetheart?"

"But Dad she's going to kill you..."

"Don't worry about me, just do as I ask Frankie, I don't want you to see this happen to me. I love you Frankie, please, for me? I'm not leaving you, I promise, she wont win."

Frankie didn't know if she could, she didn't want to look away in case Matt died. Matt wanted to save her the sight of him dying, if it was going to happen. He couldn't have her see his death, it would be devastating.

Rachael twisted the knife in Matt's body, but he didn't even wince, he just glared at her.

"Ooh Matt, come on, cry out for me. For your Rachael, come on, do it for me. I want to hear your words, I want to feel your rage at me, and I want to feel your body groaning for pleasure and pain at the same time, so come on now baby, do it for me, for your Rachael."

Matt leaned closer to Rachael's ear, and began laughing hollowly, making Rachael glare.

"Why don't you go and die. Wait, just go and find a man, probably as messed up as you are, to do it for you. Hahaha, you're just as pathetic as you were in the League, no wonder I had to protect you constantly, maybe the reason I liked you, is because I like protecting people, and you were so pathetic, weak, loser, trashy-"

"FUCK YOU!"

Rachael lost her shit, and punched Matt in the face with her knuckle dusters, repeatedly digging into his face, shoulders, legs, and arms, all over his body, punching him more and more, and whatever drug that Rachael introduced into his system was still in affect, so Matt could barely move that well.

Frankie looked on, and hated that she couldn't do anything for her Dad, as he got the crap kicked out of him.

She hated that she was so powerless, and so weak, that she couldn't even do anything for her.

A man came into the room, a nameless face in the crowd, pulling Rachael away from him.

"Mistress, please."

Rachael breathed heavily, looking down at the beaten Matt, shaking her head with disgust.

"Alright, I've got it." She pulled back, and smiled. "Hey Matt, this is the guy that tricked your daughter into being friends. Isn't he cute? I might have some fun with him later on, after I start hurting your daughter Frankie."

Matt's eyes flew open, as Rachael smirked at Frankie.

"No Rachael! Hurt me, kill me! I don't care what you do to me, just leave that girl alone! Come and get me! You want to hurt me, hurt me! Don't hurt Frankie, she's an innocent girl! Just hurt me Rachael, just leave Frankie alone! If there's anything inside of you that ever cared about me, leave her alone!"

Rachael turned towards Matt, her eyes hollow.

"I was innocent once too. And now look at me. Look at what I have become. I, have to live this kind of life, because of those assholes that like hurting me. I have to be strong, I have to be number one, no one is ever going to hurt me ever again! This way, I'll be loved, and looked after...he'll love me for this, he loves me Matt, and he's powerful...he'll take care of me now..."

She moved to Matt's side, and grabbed him by the back of head, lifting his head off the ground, and dragged his body to the water. She snickered sadistically, making it there, and forced his head under the water, Rachael smirking as Frankie cried.

"Please don't do this! He'll drown! Please don't do this!"

"...Four...five….six...seven..."

Rachael counted up and up, Frankie thrashing against her chains. Matt did the same thing, trying to move his head but Rachael's hands forced his head into the water, suffocating him, the man desperately trying to escape, but he couldn't.

After a minute went by, Rachael brought his head out of the water, leaning over his shoulder, as he inhaled a breath, a deep, long one.

"Frankie...please...do...as I...asked..."

Frankie couldn't hold on anymore, so she did as he asked.

She bent her head to her knees, covering her ears, and eyes and sang as loudly as she could. Matt smiled, glad that she listened to him.

"Awwww, you can hold your breath, can't you. Good boy. Love, makes you do the crazy things, huh."

Rachael shoved his head under the water again, and she counted again as she laughed, Frankie's mind being thrown into despair.

* * *

Meanwhile as that was going on, Caitlin rushed to the club along with Hartley. She tried calling Barry, but he was busy. Even though he did say that he was going to keep an eye out, and Cisco was going to search as well, they were going to search as well.

"I just can't believe Matt and Frankie have been kidnapped."

Iris began, looking on the computer.

"How did it even happen, is how I want to know."

Hartley expressed, Caitlin shrugging her shoulders.

"It could be a number of reasons, it could be drugs, it could be a Metahuman with some power to knock people out. But, to do it in our home...it has to be that woman, or that girl Claire...it has to be her somehow, she is stalking us. She knows things about us, and we don't even know who she is...or what she wants from us..."

Caitlin thought about it, but it didn't make sense to her, and what was going on, but she had to think about Matt, and Frankie right now.

Just imagining what was going on made Caitlin feel sick to her stomach, and why she felt like this, she didn't like it.

"Well, we have to find both of them before something dangerous happens."

Hartley said, getting onto the computers.

"Iris please search for Matthew's latent psychic energy, and Hartley, while Iris is doing that, could you see if there was any sightings of Matthew, or Frankie on cameras with some facial recognition software please? No doubt that if they disappeared, we find Matthew, we find Frankie as well."

"I'm already on it."

Hartley said easily, Iris nodding her head.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll check for his energy. But what do we do when we find them?"

"Rescue them of course."

Caitlin said it quickly, moving to the side and gathered some items together.

"But, we're down two powered people, we don't have a way to really get in contact with Flash, and I am sure that he is busy with the bomb situation that's going on, so what are we going to do Caitlin? We have to have a plan here. We're not Frankie or Matt where we can just go in and blast everything."

Caitlin could understand that, but she couldn't think right, right now.

She was too worried for Matt, and Frankie. The pair of them, being captured, she couldn't even think right.

But, she had too.

She reminded herself of what Matt would do, and how strong he would be.

She had to be strong as well, and she walked towards the area were Matt had made the weapons, bringing out the cold gun.

"We have to do just that. We are down two powered people, but we have to get them back. And hopefully, it isn't that Claire woman, she was really deranged, like she was going to kill Matthew, and we have to get to him...I'm not losing Matthew, not now..." Her mind suddenly flashed to a time where she saw Matt on the ground and was dead, gasping, then she was pulled back into reality. "Matthew...Frankie..."

"It's going to be okay Caitlin, we'll get them back."

Iris soothed, Caitlin nodding her head.

But, she still felt worried, and looked down at her hand.

She was shaking.

She just had a feeling that Matt was in pain right now.

It defied logic, it defied reason, but she could feel it.

She felt it deep inside of her, that was in pain.

Her skin felt like it was cut, it felt like she was stabbed, and it felt like she was drowning at the same time...but, in smaller doses. Much smaller doses. If she felt the real thing, then she would pass out, but she could just feel Matt being hurt, and she didn't like that she couldn't do anything to help him, to save him whatsoever.

She couldn't explain how it happened, why it was happening. But she knew it was, she felt Matt through some kind of connection.

"Caitlin, are you alright?"

Caitlin turned towards Hartley, smiling the best she could.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried, is all."

"If that's all then..."

"It is, I promise. I'm just worried on what that woman is doing to Matthew, and Frankie. I just feel like, Matthew is in pain right now. And I don't like it, but we have to find them Hartley, we have to find them...I already lost Matthew once, I'm not losing him again. And Frankie as well, we have to find them."

"And we will. Don't worry about Matthew, he is a very resilient person, he can deal with this, and I am sure that he will be doing everything to keep Frankie safe, so don't worry about her either. Matthew will also protect her with his life."

"Yes, that's what I am afraid of. What if, we can't find them before that happens? What if..."

She couldn't finish it, and held a hand to her face.

Just the thought of it, Matt dying, frightened her.

She already had many things happen between them, and she couldn't have it happen again.

"Just like Hartley said, Caitlin. we'll find them, and Matt's resourceful, he might even figure a way out of it before we even get to him."

"Let's hope."

Caitlin stood to the side as they continued searching for him.

She looked up towards the sky, or at least the roof.

She didn't know why, but this felt more, scary than all of the other times that they had been fighting. She felt, weird inside of herself right now. Like she was having an experience but wasn't at the same time, it just felt odd to her.

* * *

Rachael, smirked as she looked upon Matt's body once injecting him with a drug that made him less able to fight, seeing that he was panting on the ground, and she laughed to herself, Frankie keeping her head down and sang to herself just like Matt had told her to do.

"My, Matt, seems like you are doing a cute job right there, aren't you?"

Matt lifted his battered face off the ground, glaring at Rachael.

"Heh, you're one to talk, you're going to be so sorry when I get out of these."

Rachael tipped her head backwards, leaning against a wall.

"What makes you think you're ever going to get out of those? You're cute, aren't you?"

"Maybe so, but I am going to get out of those cuffs, no doubt."

Rachael looked on with a rather impressed look at his will.

"You know, I have been torturing you for a little while now, I thought that you'd be a little more broken than this. Clearly, you're not. It kinda makes me feel sad that you've not been a little broken Matt. Please, break for me."

Matt stared at her.

"You must be madder than I thought you were. You do realize that I am going to be able to beat you when I get out of these, I wont let you beat me. Even with your drugs in me, I wont lose to you Rachael. And your torture techniques are shit, go and speak to my Dad and Mom if you want good ones, they hurt way more than yours ever will, weak, pathetic, loser."

Rachael breathed in and out of her nose, heavily glaring, trying to control her anger.

"Good, I like that resolve, it is what drew me to you. Remember the first night we slept together? Ooh I remember how that was. Pretty shit really."

"Haha, that's funny cos Caitlin says that I am great in bed, the best she's ever had."

That seemed to trigger Rachael, tightening her hands, like she was being pushed into a corner.

"Tch, she doesn't understand it then. Clearly, she's never had a decent sex before."

"Sticks and stones Rachael, you can't break my bones, why don't you ask your new beau, I'm sure you have one, right?"

Rachael took out a blade, and flung it at Matt. Matt dodged to the side the best he could, but a cut landed on his face, but he didn't wince at all, he kept his composure.

"I'm in a committed relationship you fucker! With a real man who loves me! I wouldn't cheat!"

"Says the girl that cheated, repeatedly. I feel sorry for the man that you're dating...then again, if he's dating a nutter like you, he must be screwy as well, just like you made me Rach, so good on you there, you did well."

Matt shot back, Rachael punching the wall to get out her frustration. Matt briefly looked towards Frankie, and saw that she was okay, but she was shaking, making Matt feel sorry that he couldn't do more to protect her than he already had done.

"Tch, my man now is the best, you don't even know. He's amazing, and I will one day be with him, I'll marry him and he'll take care of me, way more than you, or anyone ever did! You people, all of you people, were always against me, you never looked at me and loved me! You're all bullies, and you Matt, you never took care of me!"

"So, me leaving the League, in your protection, was me not protecting you?! Are you fucking mad or just plain stupid?! I did all I could for you, but you're too much of a bitch to realize it as well! You're always are, and were out for number one!"

"And what about you, you fucking Saint!? Ooh look at me, I'm Matt, I'm so perfect! I have the perfect life! I've got the whore girlfriend, and a little bitch for a daughter, and I'm so amazing and everyone loves me!"

"Haha, really? You think my life is so perfect!?"

Rachael growled at him, as Matt glared back.

"Isn't it!? You've got everything you've ever wanted!"

"I've had to work for that! Every day of my life, I've worked for what I have! I never got anything handed to me! Even these powers, I had to work to control them! If anything, you've had it easy! All you ever do is shift all the blame onto someone else, when it is your own fault! You're a loser, you had to drug me to beat me Rachael! Just think about that! You didn't use your own fighting talents, you used drugs, to best me! What kind of warrior are you? You're nothing Rachael, no wonder Ra's hated you!"

Rachael didn't like that, and she stood up.

She moved towards him, and punched him in the face, sending him down to the ground heavily.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know about me! I could take you any day of the week pal!"

"Shows as well. Drugging me, really is taking me huh. Well done Rachael, you've done something, that most people would do when cowardly."

Rachael grabbed him by the back of his head, and lifted it up, his body following. Her eyes ran across his bruising form, licking her lips sensually, and licked his neck, and ran up his face, trying to kiss his lips, but he head butted her away from him, making her growl dangerous.

But then, she paused, and smirked sexually.

"Say, you know. You could always leave Caitlin, I might take you back, and this will all stop. I'd happily have you as a bit on the side. You're cute, and I wouldn't mind having a ride on you, so want me to?"

"Hahahaha!" He began laughing as Rachael's eyes flickered. "You must be more mad than I thought. You were just insulting me, saying I was shit in bed, and now you're saying you want to have sex with me? Rachael, fuck off. I'm with Caitlin, she's a million times better than you, we're in love. I know that's a foreign concept to you, but me, and Caitlin, are in love with one another, and we don't need you anywhere near us, so why don't you just fuck off already? Now I know, cheating seems to be in your MO, but for people like me and Cait, we're committed to one another, we're secure with our relationship, and we're in love, and no, second rate cow like you, could ever take me away from her. I'd rather die than ever get with you again."

Rachael pulled away from him, slamming her foot into his chest, pushing him down. She then went to the corner of the room, and she pulled out match sticks, and lit one. Matt's eyes narrowed as she moved closer.

"Okay Matt, that's what you want to do. That's how you want to do it, do you? Okay then, I'll play for a little while, lets dance. This is to show my love for my man, who's always gonna be better than you."

Rachael moved menacingly closer, but Matt just glared, he wouldn't give her any satisfaction.

* * *

Back at the club, Hartley, and Iris were searching endlessly, but were having trouble. While Caitlin was preparing herself for the worst. She had heard from Cisco, that they were dealing with the two bombers, all she could do now was focus on saving Matt.

And that's what she did.

But each time she allowed herself to feel anything else, she thought that she would crumble.

But she couldn't.

She felt Matt was continuing on, and that's what she was doing.

"Caitlin, are you okay?"

Iris came up next to her, and sat beside her.

Caitlin offered a gentle smile.

"I'm okay, I know Matthew is trying his best."

"Yeah, I'm sure that he is..."

"No, I mean, I know that he is doing his best right now. That's all I need to know right now, he's out there, and he's doing his best, and that's enough for me, I'm going to be strong too, I wont falter either, Matthew needs me to be strong, and so does Frankie, and that's what I am going to do."

Iris found it strange that she was speaking like that, but Caitlin knew that deep down, Matt was okay, and that's all that mattered to her. No, rather, she knew he was hanging on somehow, and that's all that mattered to her, because she was going to go and save the man that she loved more than anything else.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you'll be strong Caitlin, and don't worry about Matt. he's very tough. He survived his telepathy for what, ten months was it?"

Caitlin nodded, a small tear in her eye.

"Yeah, he has survived a lot, and I know he's going to keep Frankie safe however he can. I'm just so worried on what he could do to do that. What this, Claire is really capable of, and what could happen to Frankie upon seeing all of this...God, I hate this Claire so much."

"Yeah, me too. Why does she want to do this anyway? What is her motive for doing any of this? I mean, that young girl Rose, is she a young girl? Is she being controlled? What is she exactly? I don't understand at all."

Caitlin didn't have an answer for Iris, she wished that she did, but she didn't at all.

However, at that moment, Iris' computer buzzed, Hartley was the first there.

"Found his latent psionic energy through the satellites."

"Great, where is he?"

Caitlin moved closer, and saw Hartley bring up the information.

"According to this, he's at the old steelmill called Kenny's Steel."

"But that's been abandoned for years."

Iris brought up, as Caitlin shook her head, cocking her cold gun.

"We'll figure it out later, we have to go, with the Flash busy, we have to save Matthew."

""Lets do it then.""

Iris and Hartley said at the same time, grabbing their stuff, and headed out together.

Caitlin held back a few moments, then smiled to herself and whispered "I'm coming baby, be there soon my love..." and went through the doors, going to rescue the man that she loved more than anything.

* * *

Back at the area Rachael was, she had been torturing Matt for several hours now. She had stabbed, cut, forced his head under water, and even burned him as well. His body was covered in wounds, and with the power dampening cuffs on, his power was being stopped from healing him, so he was in a pretty bad state.

His lip was cut, his face had cuts all over them, and forming bruises as well, burns across his chest, with the fire she had. There were stab wounds in his shoulders, stomach, and even one in his right thigh. He looked like a mess, Rachael wasn't going to stop either, from the looks of things.

But, he still held his resolve, and wouldn't falter.

He wasn't going to go down, showing how strong mentally that he was to go through all that and still keep his composure, and how he still made sure that he was going to be keeping himself calm and also Frankie as well.

He, was glad that Frankie had done what he wanted her to do. Even though she could have, she kept her head down and wouldn't look, she was doing her best for Matt, and Matt was very thankful that she was doing that.

"Come the hell on! Why aren't you breaking already!?"

Rachael complained. Punching him again, she watched that his face still smiled, she wondered how he was even doing that, it didn't make sense to her how he smiled despite all of the pain that he was in.

"Because, I've had way worse torture before Rachael, you should know that. Remember, I was tortured by my parents, this is nothing you idiot."

Rachael smashed him in the face again with her knuckledusters, and he fell down to the ground.

His smile didn't fall though, causing Rachael to glare.

"Why aren't you crying right now? I want you to cry!"

"You'd be satisfied with that, wouldn't you?"

Matt fully well knew the answer, he just wouldn't admit it to her, wanting her to squirm almost.

"Ya damn right I would be satisfied. Because I'm in control now, I've got all of the power. I'm the stronger one now, stronger than you, stronger than Sara, stronger than everyone! So, why don't you just die already!?"

She slammed her fist into the back of his head, making him cough out blood.

She smirked at that, but then Matt looked up at her.

"What happened to make you this twisted?"

"Hehe, like you want to know. I was born like this, I'm bad."

"You're bad now. That's all you are, you let yourself do this. No one is forcing you to do this, you're doing this because of yourself."

Rachael was getting more and more triggered, she felt like she was going to kill him.

"You shut up! Don't tell me what is right and wrong! I'm bad! I'm disgusting! I'm evil! Now perish!"

Repeatedly, she punched Matt in the face, like she was trying to prove herself right.

Like she was trying to make everyone see that she was evil.

Like she was doing all of this, that she was strong, and she wasn't weak either.

Matt looked at her through swollen eyes, seeing how she really was trying to convince herself, and she cried as she did it.

Each fist, felt strong, yet weak at the same time.

"I'm evil Matt, do you hear me?! I'm bad! I'm horrible! I'm evil! This is all me! You're not getting away from me this time! I'm a monster! I'm bad...tell me I'm bad...tell me, I'm evil Matt, tell me what I am..."

Matt looked at her, and saw...desperation.

She wanted validation.

She wanted to be told all of this.

Matt didn't...no. Maybe he did understand.

Because, once upon a time, he had been asking the same thing of himself.

Matt held his head up towards her, and through his bloody mouth, he spoke directly at her, mimicking some of the words his brother had said to him.

"No one is born evil, Rachael. You make your own choices. You choose to be bad, or good. You choose what you want to be, evil or good, that's how it is. Sure, sometimes life is hard, and pushes you one way, but you can fight it, and you, you chose to be evil."

"I didn't have a choice...you don't know what I've been through, you don't know what I saw as a child..."

"What then?"

"Ooh, you wanna know? Fine! My father was killed in front of me, and I had to pretend that he did bad things to my Mom who killed him! He...I loved Papa, but Mom said he was weak, he was pathetic, and the only way to get ahead in life is to use everyone to your gain and she was right, look where I am today. I've got the strongest love in my live, he keeps me feeling good, I do this for him, and he loves me."

She was in tears at this point, she looked desperate for, anything.

"Love doesn't work like that Rachael. Doing evil deeds, doesn't make someone love you. And I didn't know that, but it's not what has to define you. I'm sorry about that, no child should have to see that, but don't you see? You could've used that experience, and become better, so you don't have to follow in your mother's footsteps, you could have fought your damned hardest to become a good person, but you didn't."

"You have another person to take all your badness! I have to live with mine!"

"It's still inside of me! He's always apart of me! Even if it is another side of me, it's still a side of me! He's always there, whispering in my ear, trying to convert me to evil, I don't get away from my badness, I overcome it, and fight it, you could've done the same, you didn't have to let your father's death, and your mothers words corrupt you into this, woman I see before me. I could have turned evil, you know? I could give in, and just let him take over me permanently but I don't, because I have my daughter to look after, I have Caitlin to love, and be loved in return, and I wouldn't do that to Andrew...my brother, he would always tell me to fight the darkness, and you could do the same, but you chose to be like this, no one ever forced you to sleep with other people, no one forced you to kidnap me, no one forced you to hurt and beat me, and play mind games with my daughter. You lost your father right? I lost my brother, he laid in a pool of his own blood, and I couldn't do a thing to save him, no matter how much I tried, no matter how I begged that he stayed with me, I had to watch him die before me, and then I...I suffered a blow that day...and I live with that all of the time, seeing him dying before me, him holding my hand and telling me everything was going to be okay, when I thought nothing would ever be good ever again, but I don't take the anger I have inside of me on that out on everyone else, I live with it, and not allow it to be something that consumes me, as I know Andrew wouldn't of liked me to be like that. He told me to be strong, and I'm being strong. Giving in, is weak."

"Tch, doesn't matter to me Matt, I couldn't care less on what you are, you had people who loved you, I never had anyone."

"Yeah, now, I do, when I grew up, my loved ones died, or I took care of them. And you did have someone, you had me. I loved you...but you didn't love me back. All you wanted was power, and when I didn't give it you, when I didn't challenge Ra's for the throne so to speak, you became distant, and I hoped that we could have been together...and in the end, you abused my love for you, you chose to do all that."

Rachael's eyes flickered, and she shed a few tears, wondering what it could have been like if she didn't do what she did, and hadn't taken her mothers words to heart.

But then, she just shook her head, fighting the sadness inside of her.

"Just shut up, stop trying to be kind to me, I'm evil, get used to it, Matt, because, no matter what, I'm going to be with my boyfriend, and what he wants, he can have, as long as he loves me, which he does, and no one can take that away from me."

Matt inhaled a breath, seeing that she wasn't fighting it, and he couldn't change her by force.

"I could've helped you, but...you're, not a leader Rachael, you're a follower, hanging onto the words of a man who says he loves you...how does he love you? What does he do for you? Tell me, what is it that he does for you? How does he love you? You're being used, I can tell you that right now, he's using you because you're weak willed, and follow anyone that has power, and says he loves you...I'm willing to bet, he doesn't love you, and he'll abandon you, because that's what men like Reverse Flash does, and you can deny it all you want, I've worked out who you're with, it's easy once you told me about, his power and let slip about things, only he could've told you, and how I couldn't sense it was the real you back at the house, he has the same tech, right?"

Rachael's eyes contorted, her body quivered.

She hated him right now.

Because, in someway, he was hitting the marks, and saying things, that were true.

She didn't want to admit it, but he was speaking words that, rang true, and it tore down her system of belief and love.

"You think you're so superior to me! Well, you wont be after what I am going to do to you! He does love me! He loves me! He has to! He's taking care of me! We're going to be a family! And he's going to be there for me! He loves me...he wants me...he desires me...and always wants to be with me...he wants me, and I'm going to do everything I can for him...he'll take me away from here, and we'll get married, and have a family...because he's my man, and I'm his woman...he needs me and I need him."

She grabbed a knife from nearby, and held it up.

She looked Matt right in the eyes as she steeled herself.

Her eyes and Matt's eyes met one another.

She went to plunge the knife in him...but, she stopped at the last second, and smirked, taking out a syringe, and injected him with it while he tried to fight it, snickering.

"No, I wont kill you right away and let you be spaced out, I'll give you a taste on what it is like to witness death, by killing your daughter!"

Matt's eyes widened as she let go of him and walked towards Frankie, the knife in her hand.

"No! Stop Rachael! Stop this right now!"

She giggled and didn't care.

Matt, couldn't stand it.

Though he felt weak, she had injected some weird drug into his system, and now felt the effects of it still, he couldn't have his daughter dying, so he pushed all the strength he had into his legs, his thigh killing him and was leaking blood.

Breathing heavily, he let out a bellowing cry, and rushed at Rachael.

Because she wasn't expecting that he had such strength, she was blindsided when she was tackled down to the ground. Since Frankie had done what Matt said, she had her eyes closed, and was trying her best to not listen to what was going on.

"Get off me you bastard!" Rachael struggled, Matt pinning her down with his body, and then he bit her arm, making her howl out. "Aaaaaaaaaagh! You fucking bastard! For that, I am going to kill you doubly hard!"

She punched Matt in his head a few times, he felt the sting, but he wasn't going to stop.

He pulled at her flesh, and ripped it with his teeth, blood coming out of her arm. She cried out, putting a hand to her arm, and then glared towards the man, kicking him in the place she had stabbed him, knocking him down to the ground.

He didn't stop though, he got up, as she did, and balled his hands together. With a weak force, he swung for her body, she pulled backwards, avoiding it. Then she brought up her right elbow, going for a smack to the face.

Matt dived backwards, but due to being weak, he fell onto the ground, onto his back.

Rachael hovered above him, ignoring the noise coming from the other side of the door.

Gripping her knife tightly, and aimed downwards as Matt wriggled from the pain.

"Say goodnight bitch."

Evilly, she giggled away like nothing mattered in the world, and went to stab the boy.

However, the door was kicked in and a blast of ice knocked Rachael off her feet, and to the wall, making her cry out.

"Goodnight bitch."

Matt looked downwards the door, and saw Caitlin stood there with the coldgun, and from behind her, there was a fight going on, Iris, and Hartley fighting off some of Rachael's goons.

Rachael recovered from the blast, and looked up to see Caitlin stood there, glaring at her.

"Ooh my, is it a whore here?"

"The only whore I see here is you. You attacked and nearly butchered my boyfriend, and that isn't allowed with me."

Rachael got off the ground as Matt sighed in relief that Caitlin was there.

Rachael twirled the knife in her hand, snickering dangerously.

"Well, this whore is about to kill you!"

Rachael rushed forward, Matt holding up his cuffs.

"Cait!"

Responding to that, Caitlin shot out a cold beam to the cuffs with deadly accuracy, freezing the cuffs off Matt.

They turned to ice, so Matt shattered them on the ground, and felt his power returning immediately. Seeing Rachael rush Caitlin, Matt put his hand outwards, sending a wave of telekinetic energy at her, while calling "Cait right!" which she did.

The energy hit Rachael in the back, and sent her flying through the door, and smashed her body into the warehouse door.

Immediately, Caitlin came into the room, and rushed towards Matt, seeing his battered, bleeding and bruised body, bent down to him, and held him in her arms, while giving him a kiss on the lips, sending comforting waves into his body, despite being battered.

"Matthew, are you alright?"

"Thanks to you, I'm okay. Thanks for coming baby, love you. How did you find me?"

"Love you, I'm so glad you're okay. And we found you through your powers, even if being cut off by that device that was on your wrists, you give off a latent energy that we tracked down, thankfully we did."

"Awesome...gotta get to Frankie."

Matt turned towards Frankie, and touched her shoulder.

"No! Stay away!"

"Frankie! Sweetheart, it's just me! It's me, Frankie, I'm here now." He took her hands off her ears, and gently held onto her. She struggled for a few seconds, then looked up to his face, and tears stung her eyes. "Frankie, it's alright now, it's alright. I'm here for you sweet soul. You're safe now, nothing is going to hurt you now, I wont let Rachael hurt you anymore. I told you, she'd never take me away from you, I'm never going anywhere."

"Dad!"

Frankie cried tears of relief, Matt making a knife of energy and cut through her cuffs, releasing her, and did the same to his own shackles on his legs, freeing himself. Frankie held onto him and cried while Caitlin hugged the pair of them, glad to be free from that nightmare.

But then, they remembered what was going on, so Matt stood up while breathing hard. Caitlin supported him with her body, Frankie doing the same thing, they all walked towards the exit of the room together.

In the other room, Iris held the weather gun, and Hartley was using his sonic gloves since he hadn't mastered his powers yet. Since these weren't trained assassins, blasts of lightning and sonic waves were enough to blow them backwards.

Though they were having a somewhat difficult time in doing so, since the number of them was hard.

Rachael looked on, and saw an angry Matt nearby.

"Hmph, what are you gonna do pretty boy? You're battered, broken and done for, you can't fight me."

"Me? Nothing, I'm not going to do anything." Matt's eyes changed from blue to red, shocking Rachael. "Now me, bitch, I'm gonna do a lot of things to you." Rachael's eyes widened. "Rachael, I'm going to enjoy this. I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and now, I get the chance to hurt you, like you did me."

Rachael held up her hands in defence, giggling nervously.

"N-Now come on, you don't want to hurt me...I mean, I was only kidding with you, you know? I wasn't really trying to kill you! Just maiming and such, I wasn't ever going to kill you! Please, you have got to believe me!"

Hartley, and Iris walked to the side of Mentalist, and pointed their weapons at the others around.

Mentalist thrusted his hand forward, a beam of energy erupting forth. Rachael went to dodge, but it attached to her body, Mentalist lifting his hand upwards, her body going upwards as well, making Rachael look on in horror.

"This looks good Rachael. You wanted to be close to me, so come here!"

Mentalist pulled her forwards towards him with telekinesis. Her body flew through the air, as he tightened his hand, pumping his aura into his strength, boosting his strength, then smashed his fist into Rachael's stomach, making her cough up bile, and sent her crashing into the wall, making her cry out in pain.

"W-Wow, how did you know that wouldn't kill her?"

"Ooh I know Iris sweetie, don't worry, I know. Besides, it takes more than that to take down Rachael, and I'm glad, because I'm gonna torture this bitch."

Iris giggled nervously, Mentalist looking on as Rachael stood up, he noticed certain things about her, and the way that she was standing, like he hadn't just punched her, Hartley noticing the same thing as well as Caitlin.

"C-Come on Matt, I know we've had our differences, but you don't want to hurt me, I'm a girl for fucks sake!"

"So? I don't care about gender on the battlefield. A woman is just as capable as a man is, so take it like a League member Rachael. Oh wait, you always did suck at being a League member." As he said that, he felt something, kicking in, and he had double vision. "Shit...what the hell..." He waved his hand in front of his face, seeing double. "Ooh that's not good, what did she inject me with..."

Rachael put a hand to her face, and she felt like crying her eyes out, she felt scared right now in the face of Mentalist, and his power which was dancing around his form.

"Matt please..."

He fought the feelings of whatever he was drugged with beforehand, and answered calmly, though his pupils were going differently.

"Rachael, you frightened my daughter, you kidnapped my daughter, you tortured me in front of her, and you pretended to be her friend. Worst of all, you did this to get back at me, for your boyfriend? Yeah, okay. If you wanted to fight me, come at me. Don't go for any of my cherished ones, or else you'll pay with your life. I've had enough of whiny little bitches like you." Mentalist cleared his throat, and put on a voice like Rachael. "Ooh boo hoo, I cheated on my boyfriend because I've had a shit life like everyone else, and now I'm out for revenge because he did the right thing and broke up with my whore ass, and my new boyfriend is an evil bastard, and wants my former boyfriend to be hurt." Mentalist then turned to his normal voice. "Yeah, come on Rachael, you've got a brain, right? Well...probably not, I guess."

Mentalist held a cold look in his eyes, the building began to shake. Mentalist's power shattered the windows, making some of the men Rachael had scream. Parts of the building began breaking off with Mentalist's power alone. The ground came apart at the seams and from the power of psychic fire, Mentalist melted the ground that was raised, making Rachael shed a tear or two.

"Ooh my God, what is this person…?"

"T-This can't be serious!"

"N-No, this can't happen!"

The men panicked, and tried to move out of the door, but Mentalist closed it with his telekinesis.

"No running away now boys. Take it like men." His eyes went around the room, he felt different. "Ooh wow, this is different..."

They all looked at Mentalist who held cold, yet shaky, eyes for all of them.

Mentalist forced his hand backwards with telekinetic energy wrapped around his hands, making all of the weapons come to him.

All of the weapons in the room he was tortured, he brought them out with his telekinetic powers, the swords, knives, and other things and directed them towards the enemies, and shot them forward without mercy.

"Hey Rach?"

"W-What?"

She whimpered out, Mentalist cocking his head to the side.

"Don't fuck with my family hahaha...ooh God this feels awesome, whoa!" The others blinked as Mentalist moved up and down happily. "Ooh yeah, bitch...bloodbath time..."

"Mentalist, you okay?"

Caitlin asked, only for Mentalist to turn towards her with a goofy grin on his bloody lips.

"I'm so high right now..." Caitlin gave him and the others also looked, baffled. "Shhh, the sky is singing Cait, it's singing to me to murder them hahaha..."

Like a true assassin, he mercilessly shot the weapons forward, and wouldn't stop either, shooting them off like arrows. The men and Rachael in the room let out cries as one by one, the weapons stabbed into them in places.

Some managed to avoid the weapons, but Rachael didn't avoid a stab wound to her stomach. Matt then directed his hand towards her, sending off a telekinetic energy, in a burst, hitting her in the stomach and slammed her against the wall, her body releasing a heavy crying sound, and some blood came out of her from how hard he smashed her with the power.

Mentalist looked at all of the enemies around, and smirked while swaying his body around.

"You all picked the wrong boss to follow, because she's shit! Shit, I can't hear the songs of the green." He looked towards Hartley, and snickered like a child. "I can hear your naughty thoughts~" Hartley's face dropped as Mentalist clapped his hands together, energy dancing around his palms. "Rachael's men are d.e.a.d dead!"

They all gulped as Mentalist moved forward.

The others stayed back as Mentalist took care of them while dancing for some odd reason. He used his powers to shoot them, fling them away, and even burn them with the added power of psychic fire, and he even made some weapons and stabbed them into the people around, stopping them from going forward.

As he was, he saw Rachael trying to get away, but he smirked.

"Don't think so." Mentalist shot his telekinesis beam forward, capturing Rachael, and brought her closer to him. She skidded across the ground and landed at her feet. Mentalist slowly bent down, and then pinched her cheek, making her sob. "What's wrong Rachael? We reap what we sow. You wanna be a villain right? Guess what happens when a small time villain like you pisses off a big one like me? I'm stoned right now, so don't piss me off, this feels good."

"Fuck you!"

Rachael stood up, and punched Mentalist across the face. Because Mentalist wasn't as adept at fighting and was pretty out of it, he felt the punch and went backwards.

"Everything's spinning!"

Mentalist cried out, while he spun around.

Rachael smirked, and rushed forward, trying to jump him. But, as she was going to land on him, Mentalist thrusted his palm at her, capturing her with his telekinesis, lifting her up in the air.

"Ooh thank you, I thought you were the fake one~" He sang out with a slurred voice. "Fuck me huh, you already did that. But, I had sex with crazy, now Matty boy has sex with the best girl in the world~" He looked towards Caitlin and winked, causing the girl to chuckle awkwardly. "Don't worry my love, you'll soon have Matt back, just gotta torture this bitch first. It's why Matt let me out, he knew he was too kind, and he wanted Rachael to hurt...I'm not as forgiving, and because of you, I'm smashed." He turned back to Rachael with a maniacal grin. "Hear that babe's?"

"Fucking die..."

Rachael cried out, Mentalist smirked, and thrusted his palm to the side, slamming her into a wall.

"You first bitch."

Rachael breathed heavily, but Mentalist snickered and put his hand towards the water tray she used on him.

Using his telekinesis, he lifted the water upwards, then pointed his hand towards her. Rachael attempted to move, but Mentalist thrusted his other hand against her, slamming her against the wall, and used the concussive force to keep her pinned to the wall.

"Nahahaha, bitch. C'mon, you're supposed to be a villain, right? You said you were disgusting, right? Clearly you've never messed with something like me. Reverse Flash, your boyfriend, right?" Rachael's eyes narrowed. "You think he's all powerful, guess what sweetheart? He's really not. He might have bested me in another timeline, but I've learned, and grew from that, this time, he's gonna die painfully, and you're gonna join him, in a hellish torment." Mentalist allowed the water to wrap around Rachael's head, forming a dome, and caused her to begin drowning. "Tick, tock. Tick, tock, how long has Rachael got on the clock~?"

He sang out towards her, making Rachael's eyes widen, and she clawed at her dome of water, but the water stayed in place. She tried to get the water off her face, and head, but she couldn't, and she was pinned to the wall, she couldn't even break it down, she cried but the tears added to the water, making her drown even more.

"Damn, he's beast."

Iris muttered, Caitlin nodded in agreement.

"Usually, I'm not the most Mentalist supporter, but right now, I am supporting him in kicking her ass."

Caitlin was even surprised that she was saying that, but she hated Rachael, even more for what she did towards the young man, and Frankie as well.

Mentalist dropped the water from her face, she inhaled deeply, desperately.

"My, Rachael, I thought you were tough. Didn't your beau take you under his wing? What were you doing all that time?"

"Fucking die...you can't do this to me...I'm better than you..."

"The only thing you're better at than me is sucking, being a bitch, being stupid, that's what you're better at, stupid Rachael."

Mentalist slowly walked closer, dropping her from the concussive beam. Rachael's eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do to her, standing up, and tried to run, but Mentalist launched himself forward, pushing himself with telekinesis off at his feet, launching through the air, and landed in front of her. She tightened her hand, and thrusted it towards his face, but he made a barrier, blocking her punch, made a dagger out of energy, and stabbed her right in the thigh, making her cry.

"Fuck off! Seriously!"

"You wanted this though, didn't you? Your life was so hard, right? So, you went on to become a bitch and fuck with others lives." Mentalist's eyes flickered, then smirked. "Well, well, well, seems like someone's going to come." Mentalist smiled grabbed Rachael by the throat, boosting his strength with telekinesis, and she cried out at being lifted like that. "Now, now, don't pass out yet, I've not done having my fun. You got anymore of that stuff, because this is cool as shit."

Mentalist tossed the young woman towards the doors, slammed her with a concussive blast, and then slammed her with a telekinetic beam, smashing her through the doors, then her body hit a metal car, she fell against the car, and her eyes closed.

Mentalist rolled his eyes, and went to move forward, but the henchmen of Rachael's got in the way.

"Right, time to deal with you boys."

Mentalist moved closer, and smirked, taking care of the henchmen with his powers.

Once he was done, Mentalist turned towards one of the people, and produced a knife, throwing it with pinpoint accuracy, stabbing that person in the head, killing that person, the one Rachael said was Claire, who could shapeshift, but he had his own thoughts on that, but he wasn't going to leave that one alive just in case.

"Hmph, my henchmen are much stronger nahaha~"

Mentalist murmured while sticking his tongue, and panted out heavily, having used his powers more than he wanted too, and then sighed, allowing his eyes to return to normal due to exhausting his powers and body being taxed, the blue colour.

"Baby...you feel good?"

Matt smiled, nodding his head at Caitlin, and moved closer to her, before his legs gave out, and he fell down to the floor.

"Matthew!"

"Matt!"

Fortunately, Hartley, and Iris managed to catch him before he hit the ground, and held him up.

"Thanks you two. I don't know why you're always worrying, of course I know you think Barry's hot Iris, and Hartley thinks about my body~" Hartley, and Iris looked mortified. "Shhh now tiny rabbits, I like you two, but I love Cait...Cait!? Where have you gone!?"

He looked around desperately, so Caitlin placed a hand on his face, dragging it towards her.

"Matthew, you're high right now, we're going to have to get you back to the labs and make sure you've not been poisoned."

"Poisoned...am I gonna die?"

Tears formed at the base of his eyes, so Caitlin hugged the stoned boy.

"No, you're not going to die, just keep calm, okay?"

"Okay doctor doctor...speaking of doctor doctor, are we having sex tonight?" Caitlin choked on her own breath as the others whistled timidly. "If we do, will you wear that cute outfit again? You know the one...I love it."

Caitlin just patted his head, unable to speak.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're okay. I did as you said."

Matt smiled reaching his hand to her head, patting her head.

"You did, my brave daughter...I don't like carrots."

Frankie blinked at her father's words.

"Okay...I don't like them either."

"I know, I see you all the time giving them to Hartley." Frankie slapped herself in the head. "Shhh now Frankie, let's listen to the song of the green." Like crickets could go off, it was that quiet. Frankie went to speak, but Matt placed a finger on her lips. "Shhhh now, the green is singing to us, it's so beautiful I might cry tears of joy..."

Frankie was unsure of how to take her stoned father right now.

"Matthew, Rachael is..."

Matt looked to see that she was already gone, Matt sighing at the sight.

"She's gone, Cait. Screw her, she's gonna get it, after I've gotten it...what am I getting?"

The others just patted his back.

"We need to get you some medical assistance Matthew, you're, bleeding, though your body seems to be healing, I need to check you over."

"Okay Captain Caitlin!"

Caitlin and the others stood with the beaten Matt, and held onto him, glad that he wasn't dead, the same for Frankie too.

* * *

Once out of there, it had become nightfall, once everything was settled, and Matt had been taken back to S.T.A.R Labs for Caitlin to fix him up, Hartley following after and along with Frankie as well. Iris had gone to the place she needed to be, Matt had said it would be fine while still being stoned, and that the paper would need her there, and he was fine.

"There he is!" Matt accused, pointing his finger at Harrison shakily, his eyes wonky. "You bastard! I know what you did!"

Harrison's eyes flew towards him with fear.

"W-Whatever do you mean, Mr Stone?"

Matt slapped Wells across the face, Hartley snickering to himself.

"Wait, why am I slapping you? I should be punching you!" Matt sloppily tightened his fist, but Caitlin grabbed his hand before he could punch Wells. "I know, you're evil! Fight me, I'll kick your ass and send you to the sky which is singing right now!" He grabbed Wells shirt, and peered into his eyes angrily. "I'll get you, and your little bitch too! You're on borrowed time!"

Matt threatened while looking out of it, Caitlin moving closer, and pulled him away from Wells.

"I'm sorry Dr Wells, Matthew's just a little stoned right now, please forgive him."

Cisco looked freaked out, as Matt waved his hand in front of his face, lights from his energy appearing and the boy whispered "Pretty..." while his eyes bulged.

"G-Geez dude, what happened to you?"

Cisco asked with concern, moving closer. Barry was already on the field, apparently something had happened, and his Dad was kidnapped, at some party, Matt hoped it wasn't the same one that Iris was at right now.

"My crazy ex kidnapped me, tortured me, and nearly killed me. How are you buddy? Wanna hug? I can feel it...it's so cold in here...Killer Frost, are you responsible for this?"

Harrison's eyes broadened a little bit, Caitlin turning to confusion.

"Matthew, it's not me-"

"Not you babe. That one there." He pointed to the corner, but nothing was there, the others looking on with curiousness. "See her, she's Killer Frost, I can see you~ Are you from another earth?" Matt moved closer, and wiggled his fingers. "No...Killer Frost, it's okay, I love all Caitlin's...even Meta Caitlin's...I just love her so much..." He teared up, brushing under his eyes. "She's the best thing ever KF, I'm gonna call you KF..."

"Who is he talking too?"

Frankie asked Caitlin who shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea sweetheart, your Dad is...he's just a little high, I managed to get a blood sample from him on the way here, and did a small analysis, he's gonna be okay, he's just...his body is fighting the effects of the drugs. It's like, PCP and crack cocaine met one another, and had a baby, and that baby is in Matthew's system, but because of his increased metabolism, he's fighting it off, and is going to be okay."

Matt turned towards Caitlin, and pointed at her stomach.

"Baby...you said...baby...I'm a Daddy...?"

Frankie was surprised at how happy he looked when hearing that, maybe it was a desire of his to have a baby one day.

Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes widened, her face paled.

"Oooh! N-No Matthew, I'm not! Y-You...erm, you've...never mind."

"Okay...oh...that's sad...no baby...I would have named him Andrew...after my brother...if we had a boy...if we had a girl...Killer Frost."

"One day Matthew, one day. And we're not naming our baby girl Killer Frost...when we have one..."

She assured him, as he smiled to himself.

Cisco moved closer, and gave Matt a hug.

Matt blinked in surprise, then gave Cisco a hug too.

"Are you alright Cisco? You're hugging friendly today. Okay, lets hug it out my bestie friend Cisco~ Hehe, Cisco's a cool name..."

"I'm just so glad you're okay, after everything that I've...in my dreams I..." Matt picked up on that even while stoned, but before Cisco could elaborate, he beamed at Matt. "Dude, you literally look like you've been through an anti carwash with blades, cutting you and such, damn just what did that cow do to you?"

"Heh, felt like it. Well, I'm gonna go and get fixed up, and Cait's gonna dress up for me?" His flashing eyes went towards her, the woman shaking her head. "Cait...don't be cruel..." Caitlin rolled her eyes, Cisco didn't let go. "Cisco. You're still hugging me." Still, Cisco didn't let go. "Do you wanna come with me?" Cisco nodded, and followed Matt into the cortex with Caitlin and Frankie, Hartley sitting this one out and observed Wells giving Barry some advice about phasing. "Cisco...you're not like, in love with me too are you?"

"No..I am alright, I'm fine."

Matt didn't know why Cisco was so clingy towards him, but he guessed that he didn't mind.

Caitlin took a look over Matt's form, and helped him where she could, using her medical expertise. But what she saw on his body, she was surprised that he wasn't crying right now. She saw all of the different injuries, bones that could be fractured or broken, burns, stab marks, and other things like that.

Frankie also came into the room, and sat beside Matt, holding onto his hand. He held onto her own hand as well, and gave her a bright smile, but with all of the wounds on his face, she felt sorrowful on what had happened to him.

"I'm alright Frankie, don't worry. I'm hearing a lot of buzzing right now, but I'm good..."

Trying to sound as normal as possible, he assured her.

"Dad...I'm sorry, she was supposed to be my friend, and she used me to so she could hurt you. I should have known, I'm sorry Dad, I really…"

Matt bent towards her, trying to worm his way out of Cisco's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He brought Frankie closer, and held onto her form, running his fingers through her hair.

"Frankie, I didn't know either. Rachael is a very crafty woman, and her talents...well, she is a very...no, she's a bitch." Frankie hiccuped with a laugh, while shedding tears. "Don't worry Frankie, I know she abused your trust...but, she wont again. She wont get that close again, I promise. Once I'm not high as a kite, I'll get her."

Frankie fell against him, he wrapped an arm around her, and held her tightly in his arms. Caitlin smiled at the sight, as did Cisco.

"Seems like it might take a little while longer to heal. Rachael stopped your healing with her dampers...really, that bitch would come back and do this..."

"Don't worry about me baby, KF has got my back." He winked towards an unoccupied area of the room, the others unsure. "Hey KF, love you...our powers are cool together..." He turned to Caitlin and smiled desperately. "I love you Cait...I'm sorry for leaving the tap on..."

Caitlin sat beside him, and fell on his other shoulder.

"Don't worry about the tap, whatever tap that is. I'm so glad you're okay, I didn't even know what to think when I saw you like that. I was so scared for you Matthew. And all of these wounds, she really did all of these to you...is she so full of hate that she would do this to you…?"

"She's off the deep end Cait, she knew what she was doing, she's a villain, she is a Metahuman, I know she is. And she's, well she's dangerous, and I don't know what could happen with her as well, she is going to go through...something and it is going to be dangerous."

Caitlin wondered what he was going to do about her, and how hard it was going to do.

Caitlin then held onto Matt's arm, as Frankie did the same thing as well, Cisco just wouldn't let go of him either, and Matt heard about Wells doing what he was doing with Barry and his ability to phase, and such, Matt just knew that he would be, the enemy that he would have to deal with.

"Cait..."

His voice sounded distant as he looked on at the corner, believing to be seeing a Meta Caitlin.

"Yeah Matthew?"

"Killer Frost is being...she wants me to cuddle her like I do you..."

"Oh...well, just ignore her." Caitlin patted his thigh and held onto him even tighter. "It's alright now my Mathew, you'll be fine. I've checked over your wounds, patched up what's needed to be patched up, and also given you a...let's say drug, to help this wash faster through your system, you'll soon be back to the usual you...though you'll probably be sick to get it out...sorry."

Matt fell against her head, and muttered "I love you." which she murmured back, and held onto the blonde to help him recover.

* * *

Soon however, Barry came speeding in, with his father. Matt was surprised to see Barry's father, and he could see what he was doing with Barry, how he had a father, even one that was in jail, that cared for him so much. He didn't even have to say any words, but Matt looked towards Barry and waved like a hyper child, Barry waving back slowly.

"Barry! My Barry friend! You're my super friend~"

"Eh...you're my super friend too?"

Barry looked unsure, so Matt slammed his foot on the ground, shocking everyone.

"No! You're supposed to sing!"

Barry chuckled awkwardly once more.

"Wow." Henry looked around happily, seeing all of the different medical equipment around. "Half of this stuff didn't even exist when I was practising." His eyes continued to go around and landed on Matt, shocked by what happened. "Geez...what happened to you?"

"Aah, who are you...? I can fly you know..." Matt clicked his heels, and took to the sky. "I can soar higher than an eagle~" He looked towards Catlin and smiled cutely in her thoughts. "You are the wind beneath my wings~" Caitlin shyly giggled to herself, his eyes then went to Henry once more who looked nervous. "Ooh crap, who is that guy anyway? Is he working with Rachael!?"

"No, that's my Dad!"

Barry assured, Matt landing on the ground and moved closer to Henry Allen, and smiled softly.

"Hiiiiiii, I'm...Matt, and you're...Barry papa...that's cute...I have a child too...she's right there." He pointed to Frankie who waved awkwardly. "She's my baby...hush now Mr Allen, let's be father's and talk shop..."

Henry chuckled awkwardly, as Cisco continued on to speak about what Henry was speaking about beforehand.

"Yeah, well, I'd be happy to give you a crash course on all of it if you get out." Everyone looked at Cisco, so he hung his head low, especially when Hartley's eyes went onto him. "I'm gonna shut up now."

Caitlin stifled a laugh at Cisco's words, Matt smiling gently, though he felt weak.

"It's okay."

"Dr Allen?"

Caitlin called, moving forward, Matt smiling on.

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling the need to give you a hug."

"Absolutely. I will always accept a hug."

Henry hugs Caitlin with Matt smiling on, then he winced at his thigh. He sat down nearby and watched the heartwrenching moments between Barry and Henry, wondering if he ever could have had a father like him, if circumstances were different, and what he would have turned out to be if he was with a family like the Allen's, or Joe's family…

But, he didn't dwell on it, and sighed deeply, then looked at his own family, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend and daughter.

As he looked on, he suddenly clutched his stomach.

"Oh shit!"

Matt rushed towards the exit, Caitlin breathing in.

"There we go, finally coming out of his system." Caitlin smiled out, turning to Frankie. "Come on Frankie, let's get your Dad, and get home so he can sleep."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Goodbye everyone."

Caitlin bowed her head, and left with Frankie.

"Is anyone else in love with stoned Matt?"

Barry briefly raised his hand and so did Hartley to respond to Cisco's words.

* * *

Once Matt got home, Caitlin hugged onto Matt's head, and kept petting the back of his head gently, she wouldn't let him go. Frankie had gone to bed, after Matt assured her that he would be alright, and Caitlin kept kissing the top of his head, since he was coming out of the haze of the dosing he received thanks to Rachael.

"I'm okay Cait...my head hurts though...I feel like I'm dying..."

"You're not dying Matthew, your systems just getting the drugs out, you're returning to normal." Caitlin expressed kindly, petting his head softly. "Rachael did this to you. Why did she do this? I don't understand why she would do this. And why kidnap Frankie? She doesn't...I really hate her, for what she did to you Matthew, I really hate her, and I want her to pay for all of this."

Matt smiled, snuggling against Caitlin's chest, Matt smiling even more when Caitlin kissed the top of his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know baby, she will...but, Cait. You know, it is...she's behind all of this." He lifts his head, and looked towards her face, she ran a hand across his bruised face. "She's a Metahuman, she didn't even deny it, she just said something like "Maybe~" or something shit like that, I can't remember, she's truly more crazed than I thought."

Caitlin ran a hand through Matt's hair, bringing him even closer.

"Matthew, Rachael is dangerous..."

"And she's been playing us this entire time." Caitlin blinked as he continued. "Just think about it, she knows us, she knows me intimately. She's been playing with us since she left my home that day. Just look at what happened. You and Frankie were kidnapped."

"By that girl Claire."

"Yes, by Claire, but look at 'Rose' and Rachael said that she had a shapeshifter working with her...what if, she's that shapeshifter? Even with what Hartley's said, and the hate she had, was the same as Claire's. Cait, Rachael is a Metahuman, she survived the beatdown Mentalist gave her...right?" Matt didn't remember that much, but Caitlin nodded. "Just think, she's the common denominator."

Caitlin's mind raced, and what she said, it did click in her mind.

"That Claire, when she kidnapped us that day, she did say that she hated me, for stealing from her...and now it makes sense. You're the one she was talking about, she kidnapped us to make us suffer, and would have killed me if you didn't come, and what happened to Hartley, and what she said during all that time. Yeah...Rachael, she's the one that did this..."

"And then, there was Jean. Who to hurt, who to make me suffer, more than my sister? She messed with my sister, Jean told me that it was I who made her that, but not me, someone that looked like me, and she said that she talked about her boyfriend or love or whatever, she was doing it for him. And if Rachael is a shapeshifter..."

"Then she went after your sister, using your form, and turned her crazy, and Ronnie along with Professor Stein saw 'you' doing that to her, that's why they attacked you. But how did she do that to your sister? If she's taking the form of others...can she take their powers?"

"If she could, why would she need that device that can harness solar energy?"

Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think about it all.

"Okay, maybe she can't take powers...but, still, she can still do this, she can transform into anyone she likes, and she has been playing us...just because you dumped her? Is that the reason she did all of this crap to you, to everyone?"

"She talked about her boyfriend, I think she's doing this more for his 'love' whatever twisted way that could be taken. Even back then, I remember she was obsessed with power. I didn't think much of it, but now thinking about it, she wants power, and she could also be in league with the Reverse Flash, she said her boyfriend is powerful, and he's the most powerful guy I know that's evil and knows us enough to know Rachael knows us and to use her."

Caitlin threw her head back, landing on the pillow.

"I just can't believe we didn't see it beforehand."

"I know what you mean, but how could we know she had the power to shapeshift? And how could we know she'd be this bitter about all of this. She says she loves me, then she says she wants me dead, so I don't know what's going on in her warped mind. We just have to be careful until she's caught. Then there's 'Rose' I always just thought she had a silly crush on me, and was Frankie's...friend...Frankie, I can't believe she did this to Frankie. I don't care how she hurts me, but mess with my daughter, she's gonna pay for this."

Caitlin sat up on the bed, Matt following her. She brought his head to her chest, stroking his hair gently.

"I'm just so glad that she didn't kill you. If we were any later...she really is more of a bitch than I thought she was."

"We'll get her Cait, we will. Now that we know it is her, we will get her, and make her pay for what she has done to all of us. You, me, Frankie, Iris, Hartley, and we'll get her, and make her tell us what she knows about Reverse Flash."

"Matthew, with her being a Metahuman transforming girl and the power to heal, which I might be able to explain, since she can rapidly heal her cells, she could take on the properties of others, hence her ability to transform. We have to be prepared. I mean, she could be anyone. You, Barry, Frankie, Hartley to an extent, can show us who they really are by showcasing your powers. But what about people like Iris, myself, and Cisco?"

Matt thought about it, then clicked his fingers.

"Okay, we'll come up with a system, for others to know the others are who they say they are. Like, we could wear a ribbon with our clothing somewhere, or something that doesn't draw attention and would be seen easily. And we could only ask, obscure questions and we all have different answers, so Rachael can't just say, she copies my answer, and she uses your form or something. And as an added measure, if there's someone that we are suspicious of, I'll ask to read their minds, and if they refuse, then we can only presume that person is Rachael. I can reach Rachael's mind, I have done that before, so she can't avoid that, and then there's Barry, I can't read his mind because his thoughts are so fast, so he'll be fine."

Caitlin could understand the wisdom of that, and actually liked the idea very much.

"Ooh Matthew, I love you so much. Yeah, that sounds great Matthew, we'll do that right away, and devise ways to capture Rachael...we have to stop her, before she does, whatever it is that she is going to do."

"I love you too Cait. I'm definitely going to get Rachael. Heh, she was so confident that she was going to kill me. That's why she showed herself to me, that's why she showed her untransformed form to me, and in the end, she didn't see you guys coming. She might be crafty, but she can be beaten Cait, and we'll deal with her. During all that time, I thought about you and Frankie, so we can go home. I protected her the best I could...I just can't believe that she did all of this, targeting me is one thing, but she came after you and Frankie, and my loved ones. She's not getting away with this, she's had too many outs from me, not anymore, not after today."

Now, it was personal for Matt.

He wasn't going to give Rachael a pass anymore.

She had gone after his family, his loved ones, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

But, he was glad that Caitlin and Frankie were okay, he just loved them so much, and was glad that he could protect them, and that's what he was going to do right now, and was going to keep her safe, and sound.

Caitlin caressed Matt's hair as he laid on her breast, just glad to have the man she loved back, and now Rachael did this, she was going to go after her. Though Matt was being brave, she could see the number of wounds on him, he truly was tortured by her, and that wasn't allowed in her books, this was personal now.

"Matthew, about before...with Dr Wells, and all..."

"I don't remember much, I remember the songs of the green...that's like trees and stuff by the way, not weed." Caitlin felt relieved. "But...you know, I know that you think I'm crazy when saying Wells, is bad and whatnot, but Cait, Rachael, Rose form and whatever, I couldn't get a good read on her, it's why she made me feel weird when she was around, I couldn't put my finger on it..."

"Mathew, are you going to say that Dr Wells is the Reverse Flash or something?"

"I'm not saying that...maybe I am, maybe call me crazy, but I just know...Cait, I know he's involved somehow, believe me or not, I just have this strong feeling he's involved..."

"I believe you."

Matt looked up from her chest.

"R-Really? You don't think I'm just neurotic or something?"

"Well, you could be neurotic..." Matt pouted towards her, so she giggled, and brushed over his cut and bruised face, seeing him wince, and frowned sadly he went though such a thing. "...but, I've learned to trust in you like you've done me. If you feel truly this strongly, then maybe, something is going on. I'm not saying he is, but I'm saying, if you think something is going on, then I'll place my trust in you...besides, I've had my own doubts about Dr Wells for a while now, especially with when it comes to you, and how he's treated you...but if I say that he is, then my life...is just a lie...all the things I accomplished are-"

"Because you're brilliant." Matt said it lovingly, still laying on her chest. "Dr Wells, could never take that way, evil or not, your achievements are your own. Hell, you saved my life more than a few times. Remember Mist? You saved me, not Dr Wells. Rachael then, you saved me, not Dr Wells. When I was turning evil, you saved me, not Dr Wells. When I was turning into the walking fire bomb, you saved me, not Dr Wells. Each time I've been banged up, cut, bled, poisoned, or what have you, you saved me, not Dr Wells. You, are the most single amazing woman that I've ever had the pleasure of loving, along with Frankie and Jean, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Caitlin's eyes released serene tears, bending down so she could kiss him on the lips.

"How did this turn from me comforting you, to you comforting me?"

"We comfort each other, that's what it means to be in a relationship, right?"

"Definitely, let's always come to each other for comfort."

"Yeah...and let's kick Rachael's ass."

"Hell yeah, let's kick her butt Matthew...for what she did to you..."

"Don't worry Cait, I've been through worse than this before."

Caitlin's eyes flashed in surprise.

"You've been through...worse?"

"Let's just say my parents style of discipline was worse than what Rachael did." He revealed sadly, but then leaned up, and hugged her into his chest. "I just hope Frankie's not traumatized because of Rachael, if she is, Rachael's doubly dead. She's not gonna be locked up, maybe it's malice of me, but for even targeting Frankie, emotionally, and almost physically, she's gonna pay for this."

"Yeah...she's not getting away with hurting our girl."

Caitlin agreed wholeheartedly, and stayed in the protective arms of the man that she loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Rachael stood near Wells, who wasn't happy with her right now. His eyes scanned her form, and went all over her. She herself just stared on, she didn't see any reason as to why he was doing this.

"So, when I say, get him to raise his power by being his opponent, you take that to kidnapping him, torturing him, and nearly killing him? The first two, fine, I could accept that, but killing him? You know what would have happened if he had died to me."

Wells voice was calm, collected, and gentle, but the way his eyes held on her form, made her feel guilty.

"Baby, my anger just got the better of me! I didn't mean to take it that far, but you didn't hear what he said to me!"

"I don't care! Rachael, you're supposed to be my assistant and you've been going behind my back, and doing things for a while now. I've allowed it, as it was mildly entertaining, but today, you took it too far, and nearly killed him. If he had died, then one of my plans, would be ruined, and I would have been ruined. You don't understand how hard, long I've worked for this, you don't understand at all, do you? Do you have any idea at all the pain you've caused me?"

Rachael lowered her eyes, feeling sicker by the second.

"Baby...I'm sorry, but I hurt right now...I wanted him to know what he did to me...everyone did to me...this is how you love, and leave. He hurt me, so I hurt him...he deserves it, after everything that he did to me...he left me, for her, for Caitlin and then had the nerve to do all of this...I hate him, and Caitlin...but, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any of that….well, I did mean to torture him for you..."

"And now, he knows it was you. He's going to know you're connected to me. If you've ruined my plans..."

He moved closer to her, and pushed her back into a wall. She steeled herself, looking on with eyes of thunder and lightning. She wouldn't back down.

"I promise your plans are going to go ahead! I promise you babe, I didn't mean to...but, he's fine, he isn't dead."

"No thanks to you!" Rachael felt his hand on her face, making her cringe. "Rachael, you're going to have to do a lot to earn back my trust."

"I-I will baby, you know I will. You know I love you baby, I wont hurt you again. I promise that I wont hurt you again. I'll do anything you need me too, I'll get any Meta you need, and have him by our side, I promise you that I will baby, I will...please, just give me another chance. I love you Harry baby..."

Wells looked her up and down, wondering if he should.

He knew that she was untrustworthy, but he had a plan for her, and it had to do with Matt, in case he couldn't. She was needed by him, and she hoped that he would take her back, that's all she could bank on right now.

Wells sighed, and moved his face closer to her own.

"Listen to me Rachael, and listen good. You disobey me again, you try and kill Mr Stone, Dr Snow, or anyone I say not to, then you're out of here, and I'll do this on my own. Sure, you are needed by me, but I can always find someone else to fulfil your role, do you understand me?"

Rachael nodded her head strongly, she wasn't going to lose this now.

"Y-Yes, I understand, I'm sorry..."

Wells inhaled a breath, then sat down.

"Mr Stone is still alive, and maybe this might take his attention away from me, and even raise his powers, though he does seem more suspicious of me, I'll have to make sure he doesn't do anything yet. Even if he knows about our connection, he still has to have some proof, so I want you to back off, leave them alone for now, and let me handle this, and get me some more contacts, I might have to break out Mason for this to distract him."

"I will, I promise you that I will! Anything you want, and I'll do...you're so amazing, to love me like this..."

Wells nodded his head, and he knew that she would follow him now, as he saw the look in her eyes, the fear of being betrayed, or what she deemed as betrayal, that's how he saw it now.

"Good, very good Rachael."

Rachael smiled strongly, glad that Wells had taken her back, unaware of the rage beneath him, and how, if she stepped a toe out of line, he was going to come down on her.

"Harry baby...I love you."

She looked at him, wanting assurance that he loved her too, that's all she wanted, was love.

"...I love you as well."

Hearing that, Rachael smiled brightly, and hugged onto him even tighter, not aware of the smirk on his face.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Rachael really went off the rails this time! She came after Matt in a serious way, and nearly killed him! Fortunately, Caitlin and the others saved him in time, but she really isn't playing around, and will go to great lengths to hurt him, though Mentalist can deal it back just as much as well. But now thanks to that, Matt and the gang finally know of Rachael's involvement, and for those seeking vengeance, ooh there will be for what she did during this chapter. And we also found out more about Rachael, and why she's messed up, she had quite the childhood that we've not fully even explored yet, but we got some major reasons why she's crazed and why she follows Reverse Flash, for love, or what she perceives as love, and a contrast between Matt and Rachael, a somewhat foil I talked about a few chapters back. So yeah, thanks for reading, and until next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **bigfan22; I know, she's quite insane isn't she? Ooh yeah there's a reason the way she is, but even Matt said she didn't have to let it define her, but she did. Hehe, no kidnapping of members this chapter, promise. Well, he was pretty banged up from getting what happened to him and what not. It does, but Rachael's abilities allow her to heal even faster than a speedster, she can replicate, and heal her cells very fast, though she's not indestructible, and can be killed. We'll see how she goes down, she's not going to be alive forever. Well, thank you, I'm glad that I could, Rachael truly is truly messed up, and dangerous, never good. And thank you!**

 **hellspam; I know, she's crazed alright~**

 **DocSlendy; It surely does.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She is very mad, though with her past, it makes sense why she is, and she's doing it for 'love' or what she thinks is love, she's quite crazy~ Ooh yeah, Matt can take it, he's lived through hell, which has hardened him up to a point that even being stabbed doesn't make him quit, or give up, like Rachael wanted. Most others, they probably would have. Hehe, he surely did, he knows he's too nice, and therefore, allowed Mentalist to go free, knowing he'd do something Matt never would. He isn't happy with her no, but she still is needed by him.**

 **Ryanwan; Yeah, I guess she could be seen as that.**

 **AlphaOmega; She's totally mad alright! She does many insane things~ Basically, yeah, she is like that she wanted to be told what she was, and Matt told her in a way which pissed her off even more. Hehe, he surely did, he doesn't hold back, he wouldn't allow her to hurt him, he took no prisoners.**

 **Lightwave; Rachael, is rather crazed it seems~ We did yeah, and it shows why she is kind of crazy, but as you say, Matt went through dark times and he's not out to destroy the world, even Mentalist doesn't want to destroy the world, he's up to different things all together. Hehe, she wont, at least she'll try her best not too. He really did, he took no prisoner.**

 **Neonlight01; She's that twisted that she would do something like that. Yeah, if it is one thing that they agree on, it is that anyone threatens their family, and they aren't going to be living for long. She wont be forgetting that anytime soon. She was doing what she thought was right for Reverse Flash, clearly he didn't think the same thing. We do yeah, and the people in the story are going to be more alert.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **All star shooter!**

Outside of a certain building, there was a woman.

She held a rifle in her hand, and she was taking aim at a certain person. The person sat in their office, and didn't even show anything was wrong, just typing away on the computer screen, and wouldn't stop either.

Cocking her gun to the side, she focused her aim on the person, and she looked like she was just rolling around in the fun side of her life, yet she didn't show it on her face, she looked like she was calm as usual.

"This one…" She pulled the trigger, and shot the bullet, it piercing the man's head, killing him instantly. "...done."

She smirked, finally showing some kind of emotional weight to her as well, alarms going off in the area of the building, it seemed like the glass being shattered set off an alarm, but it didn't matter much to her, she had a mission, and she wasn't going to stop either.

She took out a list, and marked off a name.

In the dead of night, it seemed simple to her, it seemed amazing to her.

She packed up her things, and was ready to leave, when she saw that, there was someone coming along.

She then saw that from the gunshot, it drew the attention of Psyche, something that she didn't want to see.

She tightened her eyes on the man.

Psyche, to her, he could be a problem, a problem that she didn't want to have to deal with, and she looked annoyed with the person that was before her. But, she also showed a determination like no other, she was going to fight as hard as she could.

She raised her head, with her stuff packed away, looking on as Psyche was scanning the body along with the surrounding's, knowing that she would have a tough time in dealing with this guy, if she didn't do something about him.

"Seems like, I have to take care of him."

She murmured to herself, knowing this was going to be the thing that she needed to deal with, no matter what it was.

* * *

The moment Matt rolled around in his bed, Caitlin knew that he was having a nightmare. The pained expression on his face, the stinging between his own eyes, and the very fact that he kept groaning in his sleep like he was in true pain.

His head shifted left, and right, and he felt sick in his stomach, Matt didn't know how to deal with it, even in his sleep. Caitlin was worried for him, and did the only thing that she could, she held him in her arms, and kissed the top of his head, again and again, while holding his head to her breast.

He groaned "...Eobard..." but it seemed, different than last time. Usually, he'd say it with worry or disgust, but this one was of genuine surprise, and Matt himself, kept Caitlin close to his body, and he wouldn't let her go.

She felt his arms snake around her body, and she was glad that while in her arms, the dream, or the nightmare, seemed to be getting better by the second. However, in the back of her mind, she knew something terrible was going on with the young man, she just didn't know what or if she could even help him resolve it.

She saw in his face, the worry, the pain and hurt that he was feeling at this moment, and how he really was going through something terrible, Caitlin just didn't know how to help him right away, it seemed hard.

"Baby, come back to me..."

She soothingly stroked his face, making him stir, waking him up from his nightmare.

As he began waking up, he ran a hand through his hair, and met eyes with the kind and compassionate looking Caitlin.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, I don't mean to do things like this, it's just...damn, I can't stop these dreams and then it...ooh, I don't know what to say Cait, I'm sorry for waking you up, again, probably. Didn't mean too."

He did feel bad.

He knew that somewhere, deep inside, that he was keeping her awake at night, and he felt bad about it.

Caitlin gently shook her head, giving his head a small and gentle kiss.

"Don't worry about it Matthew, I'm just glad that you're okay. And awake, you gave me a little worry when you were stirring in your sleep, and mumbling a name, I didn't even know what to think about what was going on."

Matt moved his head from Caitlin's bust, and moved up the bed. Caitlin snuggled against him from the side, allowing her hair to spread across his chest. Soothingly, she ran a hand across his abs, and caressed the skin there, feeling better for the touch of his skin all the same, and even gave his chest a kiss of compassion and love.

Responding to that, his fingers ran through her hair, and took in different elements of her hair, the texture, and the softness, and even the feeling of her locks as well, all of them felt good to Matt's hand, he enjoyed it all the same.

"Yeah, I'm okay now...Rachael isn't going to be okay though when I get my hands on her. For what she did to you, and to me and others, she's definitely not going to be okay. I am going to get my hands on her, and get her for what she did."

As he said it, his eyes flashed red, angry at what she had been doing to everyone, and to him.

He just couldn't believe what had happened, and that made him feel angry, more so than he thought.

Caitlin could understand his frustration with her, she did essentially try and kill him just last week, no matter how it was to others, that's how it was for Matt. And the added fact that she tried to do it to Caitlin and Frankie and even Hartley as well. He was just glad that she hadn't tried going for Iris yet, but he could see Rachael doing that, and with the girl being able to be anyone and at any time.

She looked down at him, seeing his eyes blazing red.

"Matthew...come back to me..." She gently stroked his face, making him snap out of what he was feeling at that moment, his eyes returning to blue. "There, you're back."

"Did I go anywhere?"

He looked confused, he couldn't remember what she was talking about. Slowly, the memories came back to him again and he felt, a little better than beforehand.

"Oh...well, you briefly went Mentalist, but I brought you back." He smiled at her, resting his head on the back wall, trying to keep his calm. "I wont let her do anything to you, Matthew."

"I'm not worried about me Cait, I'm worried about what that nutter could do to others that we care for. That I care for. The thought of her hurting you, the thought of her knowing what she could do to you, what she could do to Frankie, and others. It makes me sick that she could do something dangerous to the ones I love, and it is hard, just thinking about it. She, took Frankie, bitch, she really is such a bitch for doing something like that."

He truly was worried about it, the thought of Caitlin and Frankie being hurt. Rachael was getting on his last nerve, and the thought of her being out there, and with dangerous intentions, she didn't know what she was going to do that.

"We'll get her baby, I promise." She assured, and then lifted her head up, catching eyes with him. "And you, my baby. I'm going to take care of you soon." She leaned up the bed, so they were face to face, she crawled onto his lap, she felt a certain something poking her. "Oh, it seems one of my favourite friends is awake." She giggled out, hugging his upper-body with her own body hugging onto her tightly. "You know, Barry has been acting weird lately, I don't know what it is, but he has been, off with me and others lately."

Matt coughed, knowing the reason why, but didn't know how to deal with it.

"O-Oh, don't worry about Barry, he's just going through something right now, that's all. Don't worry about it now, okay?"

Caitlin didn't seem entirely convinced, but it didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things.

"If you're sure...I just feel like he could..."

"Aah Cait, you're worrying for nothing, don't worry about it baby. Barry's a complex guy, and he is, in need of help, and such. Don't worry Cait, we've got his back, through everything that's going on with him, don't worry now."

Every time he said 'don't worry' she knew there was something to worry about, and that, wasn't something Caitlin wanted to hear, she knew something, she knew it deep within her that something was going on.

She shook her head, leaning more on Matt's chest, sinking into him, while her arms wrapped around his frame. Matt couldn't describe a happier scenario right now, he had a beautiful woman on his body, and he also held her, this was the best thing that he could do right now.

But in the back of his head, he also felt worried about Rachael, and what she could do, and what she could be capable of. No matter what, she wanted to do something to them, so Matt was going to do something to her, before she could do something to them.

However, as they held one another, Matt heard a noise coming from Frankie's room. It sounded like a loud whimpering, so he shot out of bed, grabbing his underwear, and put them on, rushing as fast as he could to the room.

"Frankie, sweetheart, I'm coming in."

He called, just in case that she was in mid dress, and he also respected her privacy, he wouldn't do something like barge in without knocking. But when he didn't get an answer, he went in because he could hear the noise she was producing, worrying him.

Going inside, he saw Frankie on the bed, shaking around like she was in a nightmare, she kept calling "Rachael no!" again and again while thrashing around, so he rushed over to her, and comforted her.

"Frankie, sweetheart, I am here. It's me, I am here now."

Frankie shook her body around, then her eyes shot open.

As soon as they did, her eyes met Matt's own, and he couldn't believe the belief that was within her eyes. Frankie curled against him, as he comforted her with a hug, Caitlin coming in seconds later, and saw the dynamic between the two, smiling.

"Dad, I thought you had gone...I thought Rachael had come back and taken you..."

Matt ran his fingers through her hair, stroking her head gently, and then patted the back of her head, comforting the young girl.

"It's alright, I'm here. Rachael isn't going to take me or you anywhere, okay sweetheart? I'm not going anywhere, ever again. Rachael wont be able to hurt you. She's gone now Frankie, she's not coming back, and if she does, I'll take care of her, you don't have to worry about her again Frankie."

Frankie cried into his chest, her sobs broke Matt, and his anger for Rachael raised, so much so that his eyes flashed red a few times, his rage for Rachael truly was growing to a place that he didn't think that they would be.

Right now, Matt hated Rachael more than ever. Doing it to him was one thing, but affecting Frankie the way that she did, Matt didn't like it, and he so wanted to go and hit Rachael for what she has done to his daughter, making her feel like this, feeling scared, afraid, it wasn't allowed in his eyes, it was like she did this on purpose, and it didn't make it better that Matt felt her shaking against him.

* * *

Arriving at his club, Matt yawned as he looked at Hartley, Iris, and Caitlin, Frankie sat down rather quietly, something that Matt didn't like, since she was a naturally bubbly, and wasn't usually like this, and it worried him.

"Last night, there was a man shot in his office." Matt began, Hartley bringing up the details. "The man's name is Neil Hayman, nothing really special about him, as far as I can tell. Business man, married, a couple of kids. However, what was strange, was the point of impact, and how, skilled that person must have been to hit where they did."

Hartley brought up the reports of the coroner, and showed the images to the others, Iris grimacing.

"That's disgusting."

"It's a dead body, deal." Hartley spoke with annoyance. "But, as Matthew said, to make this shot, from close range would be highly difficult. But when the police got there, there was no signs of unwanted entry, no DNA samples, and there was a single bullet hole in the glass, which surprisingly didn't shatter upon contact with the bullet itself. And from what we could figure out, the line of trajectory, is highly impossible. Not fully impossible, but you'd have to be highly skilled in doing this, to make this shot, you'd have to be a-"

"Deadshot!"

Frankie announced, Matt smiling that she said something like that.

"Hehe, I think Arrow or whatever he calls himself, has a villain called Deadshot already sweetheart."

"Ugh...back to the drawing board then...I'll think of something, I'm not letting Cisco take this away from me. Especially someone like him, he always names things, that's my job, I'm not going to let him take me away...no way."

Matt nodded, Frankie taking out a pad and pen, to do just that.

"Either way, we have a sniper on our hands. We don't know who, or what, or even why. But this was professional, so either, personal vendetta, or hitman. Either way, this person is trained with the use of weapons."

Iris spoke quickly, and earnestly. Matt could tell that there was something wrong with her, probably to do with Eddie. He heard off Barry that he had told Eddie about him being Flash, and most likely Matt being Psyche, but it still was a worry for him that Iris was depressed. Honestly he didn't know why they just don't tell her about it.

"I checked for the bullet, or rather, attempted to...but..."

"But, what?"

Matt expressed concern to Caitlin who giggled awkwardly.

"I, couldn't get a good sample, as the bullet, dissolved."

"Dissolved? As in, it doesn't exist anymore?"

She nodded and explained.

"I asked Mr West to get the bullet this morning or rather tried my best, but by the time they tried, they only found a small puddle of the bullet left. Clearly, whoever shot this bullet, wanted it to disappear, and didn't want it to be traced. I don't know if it was remotely, or it was designed to do that. Whatever the case, we have to be careful Matthew. We don't know what kind of person we're dealing with."

"Could it be a Metahuman? Maybe, this man or woman injects these bullets with some kind of melting power, and that's what it does?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea baby. Until we get a viable sample, I couldn't even venture a guess at all."

"I see...so, if I ever run into this person, collect a bullet if I can't get them?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. But since we don't know what this person is capable of, I'd advise being careful in this."

Matt could understand that, he didn't feel like being shot by a bullet that could melt, it didn't feel like he could have it happen to him.

"Yes, and I would say the same thing as well."

Iris spoke up, Matt nodding his head.

"I'm always careful, don't worry about me. We'll snag this sniper yet. Until then, we have to dig up more about this guy, why he was a target in the first place, and what this sniper could gain from killing these people."

"I'll get right on it...not that I have anything better to do..."

Hartley placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm going to regret this, but what's wrong with you now?"

Iris turned to Hartley, giving off a dazzling smile, something Hartley despised very much.

"I'm glad that you asked Hartley, it is kind. Because, you know, lately, I feel like not only Barry, but Eddie is lying to me. Matt, couldn't you just, read his mind, and tell me what's going on? Because, I don't know what's going on with Eddie anymore. He seems to be all over the place with me. He isn't a very good secret keeper, I can tell with various things going on about him."

Matt chuckled awkwardly, and didn't know how to respond.

"W-Well, I could...but, wouldn't it be better if the couples sorted out their own problems? I don't like invading peoples personal privacy of their thoughts. But, maybe just, ask him what's going on, and see where it takes you."

Iris stroked her chin, while Matt looked awkwardly at Caitlin, who did the same thing back.

"Maybe so yeah...yeah, we're adults, if I ask him, he'd tell me, right?"

"One would think."

Iris heard Caitlin add, Matt nodding his head.

But then he saw that Frankie's face had fallen again, and he didn't like that she looked so sad right now, it didn't sit right with him, at all, Matt didn't like how she was feeling right now, he knew that it was because of Rachael, he just didn't want her to ruin Frankie's life.

* * *

Matt, and the others had been summoned to S.T.A.R Labs, Frankie wouldn't let go of Matt's hand, not that he bothered all that much. Caitlin was doing her doctor thing, while Matt and Hartley talked to the side about Rachael, Frankie standing nearby and held onto his hand.

However, as Cisco entered the room, he noticed Matt, and moved closer to him.

"Morning Cisco-" Cisco collapsed onto him, hugging him tightly, making Matt feel complicated. "C-Cisco? Something wrong?"

"No...I just..." Cisco's mind flashed to a nightmare he had been having of Matt, making him feel worried. "...It's just, you took a while to answer my text before..."

"You text me at like five in the morning, I was asleep. Why weren't you asleep at that time?"

Cisco held a sheepish smile on his face, Hartley noticing that he wasn't speaking the truth.

"So, what's going on Cisco? What's happened to you? You've become very clingy towards Matthew quite quickly, ever since..."

"N-No reason! I just care about my friend, is all!"

Cisco denied his strange behaviour. Matt could tell that he was lying, but he didn't know why.

He just allowed Cisco to do as he wanted. Even if it did feel a little creepy. Matt looked towards Frankie, and bent towards her.

"Hey Frankie, you feeling any better?"

Frankie smiled weakly, so Matt patted his side chair.

Immediately, she jumped onto the chair, and held onto his hand tightly, so he held onto hers as well.

It was truly anger inducing, he knew that Rachael was the fault of this, and he knew about Wells possibly having an involvement, he really didn't want to be in S.T.A.R Labs, but out of respect for Caitlin, he decided to come.

"It's alright sweetheart, it is alright. I'm here now Frankie, I'm right here."

Caitlin spared a glance for Frankie, and hated Rachael for doing this to her. Matt was more physically hurt, but Frankie was more damaged mentally about it.

"Death by apitoxin."

Caitlin spoke up, catching Matt's attention.

"Honeybee venom." Everyone gave Matt a strange look, even Wells who entered. "What? I can know things too."

They all gave sheepish smiles, they didn't know how to respond to that.

Cisco on the other hand, didn't look like he wanted to deal with this, he didn't like bees.

"Bees...Why did it have to be bees? Y'all, I don't do bees. Ain't nobody got time for bees."

Matt chuckled awkwardly by the fearful look on Cisco's face. He never expected Cisco to be frightened of bees, even Hartley felt like laughing about it, something that Cisco hoped that he didn't want to deal with it.

"So, you're afraid of bees? Why didn't I know this beforehand?"

Cisco's eyes dared Hartley to attack him again, and Hartley tipped his glasses up his nose, showing that he wasn't going to go down. Matt sighed, placing his hand between the two of them, making them back down from the other.

"But when a honeybee stings, the stingers are literally torn from their abdomen, and they die."

Caitlin expressed quickly, Barry folding his arms.

"But there were no stingers in the body and no dead bees in the car."

"A honeybee can only deposit point 1 milligrams of apitoxin when it releases its stinger."

"And yet, Ms Kang was found with enough venom in her system to kill a herd of elephants."

Matt grimaced, shaking his head at Wells' words.

"So, a Metahuman that can control bees...and apparently, increase their killing prowess, how disturbing. Brilliant, and we have to deal with dissolving bullets...what a week for us huh."

Matt didn't like the thought of death by bees, it was one of the last things that he would want to have to deal with it.

"Bees communicate by releasing pheromones. Maybe this Meta's controlling them through secretion?"

Barry suggested, Matt could see that he wouldn't really look at Wells, Matt could see that for himself, and it made him feel complicated, he didn't want Barry to lose it now...though, he could see that he also was looking at Cisco, Hartley, and Caitlin weirdly, like he was distrustful, and he also got that from his feelings as well.

"Anyone want to join me in getting a beekeeper suit?"

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun a bee."

"Just don't run into a lake. Bees will wait for you to come up for air and then they'll sting you. Discovery Channel. Turns out there's a lot to discover."

Everyone besides Matt blinked, he already felt the person coming, and he saw Felicity entering. He sometimes wondered if she didn't have anything else to do sometimes when she came here, but he had to admit that he saw Barry's face light up when seeing her.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?"

Caitlin called happily, glad to see such a woman here.

"Can you guys come outside for a sec?"

Matt watched as the others went outside, he stayed inside with Frankie, so he could speak a little with her.

"Frankie, sweetheart..."

"I'm okay Dad, I promise."

Matt knew she was lying, but he didn't know why.

"You can speak with me Frankie, I am here for you. Remember, I am your father, you don't have to hide anything from me sweetheart. I'm here for you."

Frankie's face turned downwards, Matt stroking her head a little bit, giving her as much of a comfort as he could. Frankie however, couldn't express them, she didn't know how to express her feelings like that, she just didn't know what to say.

* * *

Soon, the others came in and Matt met Ray, a friend, or boyfriend of Felicity's. Matt looked at the suit that he had, and he felt, glad that he wasn't evil, he didn't want to fight another powered suit for the time being.

Matt watched Barry's jealously overcoming his form, and he found it to be fun. He was jealous, of Felicity and Ray, and even saw Caitlin speaking with him, but he was comfortable enough with their relationship to have a billionaire talk to his girlfriend.

Barry moved to the side of Matt, and he tipped his head, while hugging Frankie.

"Hey Barry, something wrong?"

Barry went to talk, but Felicity went to talk to Barry instead.

"So he seems a little tall for you."

Barry murmured, Felicity giving off a teasing smile on her face.

"Barry Allen, are you jealous?"

Barry looked on with a slightly jealous look.

"Je...no. No, I'm not jealous." Barry denied, but Matt could tell that he was. "I just I really wish you would've called before flying in."

"Oh no, he flew. I drove." She defended, sitting next to Matt who smiled at her, who smiled back. "Hey fellow hacker, I never got to thank you about the time when Oliver was gone, and you helping out with Laurel and all..."

Matt shook his head, gaining a gentle smile.

"No worries, I'm just glad Oliver is back, and such. But Barry seems to think that it is a bad time for you to come."

Felicity looked at Barry, seeing that to be the case.

"Why? What's going on?"

Barry went to open his mouth, to divulge the truth, but Matt sent him a look, stopping him, just in time for Ray to come into the room, Barry was relieved that Matt stopped him, he couldn't have the secrets divulged in front of Wells.

"Ah, well, my ears popped, so that's something."

Ray interrupted, Matt thought that he was the kind of geeky one when he saw that, wondering why Felicity was with him, since she was so hung up on Oliver the last time he heard anything about her. But it wasn't his place to say anything.

Caitlin crossed the room, sitting down on Matt's other leg, Frankie still on his right leg, cuddling against the blonde.

"You're lucky you didn't break your neck. What is it with billionaires being superheroes?"

"Because they can afford to be superheroes, unless you're granted powers like me."

Matt cheekily stated, Caitlin rolling her eyes, and then glanced at Frankie, seeing that she still clung to Matt, and wasn't speaking, it was so unlike her, Matt and Caitlin were both worried for her, wanting to protect her, and keep her safe.

"Frankie, sweetheart. Would you like to see Ray's suit? Would you like to play with it?"

Caitlin spoke with a very gentle Mom type voice, hoping to connect. Frankie didn't answer, and just held onto Matt tightly. Hartley on the other hand, examined Ray's suit that was hung up, cocking his head at it.

"It is...rather impressive."

"Well, thank you."

Ray's reply, was swiftly shot down when Hartley became full Hartley mode as Matt called it.

"However, I can see many ways to improve it. The power source for one, it is unstable, and the firing weapons mechanics, I could enhance them easily. And the flight potential, you wouldn't be able to fight, on the same level as Flash or Psyche, or fly as fast as either of them either. Then there's the helmet itself-"

"I get it."

He muttered, Ray felt a little depressed right now.

Cisco circulated the suit, taking in the sights of the suit, and examined it, trying to push Hartley out of the way, but he wouldn't do it.

"So have you picked a name yet?"

"I'm kind of partial to The Atom."

Ray's honesty actually made Matt smile. He kinda liked Ray, if only because he seemed to be a bumbling genius, which he kinda liked.

"That kind of sucks."

Ray spared a glare for Hartley, and then lowered his eyebrows angrily.

Cisco made a dissatisfied face.

"Shoo. You married to that, or..."

"Your Atom suit quite the technological achievement, Mr Palmer. I'm impressed."

Wells spoke strongly, Matt rolling his eyes, as did Hartley.

"And he is never impressed." Caitlin said on Matt's lap, looking towards Frankie. "Frankie, sweetheart..."

Frankie just offered a smile.

"I'm okay Mom, I promise."

Neither Matt, nor Caitlin believed her, knowing that she was hiding it inside of herself.

"Well, thank you, but I can't quite seem to keep it up."

Matt snorted, as Caitlin looked away, a smile on her face, even Hartley began laughing at the crude humour. Barry coughed a little bit, Cisco chuckling to himself, while the stick in the mud Wells didn't even react.

"He means the suit."

Felicity covered, Ray agreeing whole heartedly, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I mean the suit."

"Yeah. I can attest that everything else works just fine. There's nothing we need to fix in that area."

She laughed as she patted Ray on the chest.

"No, no, no. The sex is great."

Matt cringed at the thought of them together, then looked at Frankie.

"H-Hey, don't speak about your weird sex life while my daughter is in the room!"

"S-Sorry...well, do you have a problem keeping it up!?"

Felicity deflected, Matt blinking in horror, and he didn't want Frankie to hear any of this, so tried to keep it down to a low level as much as he possibly could.

"No, why would I?"

He defended, Caitlin interjecting.

"Trust me, Matthew has no problems in that department. He's always up for anything...damn, Matthew..."

"Cait, you okay?"

He saw her cheeks flushing a little bit, wondering what was going through the young girls mind.

"O-Oh, great, I was just thinking of what we did the other night..."

"Ooh you mean the telepathic-"

"Yes." She cut him off, falling against the man she loved. "Our, very special kind of love that no one in this room will ever know the joys of my love, lets keep that between us."

"Telepathic..." Felicity carefully said. "...sex? Telepathic sex?"

Both Matt, and Caitlin looked away, Felicity's eyes broadening, the others wondering how that even happened.

"Ooh my, what is that like anyway?"

Hartley wanted to know, purely because he wanted to know what he it was like.

Matt grimaced, not wanting to reveal much, chuckling awkwardly.

"H-Hey, Cait, Frankie, Hartley. We need to go now...you know, with the...person that we're dealing with now. Killer bees will have to wait. Barry."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Bee careful." Everyone blinked at him. "Ooh come on, that's good! Whenever am I going to be able to make a joke like that again?" They all shook their heads. "Whatever, you'll all bee sorry." With another joke, they shook their heads. "O-Okay, lets get going gang, we've got things that we need to do! Lets bee off!"

Again, all of them looked at him like he had two heads, and he didn't like the judgemental eyes that were on him.

Caitlin nodded, getting off his lap, the same for Frankie on the seat. Hartley sighed, but did as he asked, the four of them leaving together.

* * *

Later on, they got to the club, and Matt looked at each of them, Iris, Hartley, Caitlin and Frankie, and wondered, what he was going to do for this now. He didn't know how to begin this, or how he should even say it.

But, he would have to do it.

He was glad that everyone in the room was wearing the ribbon on them, so they could tell it was them. Matt also had his telepathy activated so he could tell if anyone around was an enemy for them all.

"Right...first of all, before the sniper, lets talk about...a subject I don't like." He steeled himself, so he could carry on as normal. "So, Rachael, basically is our enemy. She's been playing us since the beginning, well at least until the time I broke up with her I suppose, and maybe before but when she started, I can't be sure. I didn't think about it before, but I remember Mist saying something about a Rachael, I just didn't think it was this Rachael. Maybe I should have gone through that and seen more of what could have happened between them."

"He did, didn't he? We couldn't have known that he was talking about the same person, and back then, your powers were haywire, so it isn't like you could validate all of this anyway, we all understand Matthew."

Matt smiled at Caitlin, holding onto her hand as she did the same thing.

Iris however hummed to herself, trying to think of what she could and couldn't do.

"I just can't believe that she's behind this, what else has she done that we don't know about? She could have been playing us for months, could she be the sniper? Ever since these powers happened in the first place. So, what kind of powers, does she have again?"

Iris wanted to be sure, and Matt could see why she'd want to be sure about all of this.

"Yes, she has the power to at least appear to be different people. If she does this by copying peoples cellular structure, or what not, I don't know fully, but that's my best guess." Caitlin began, answering Iris' question. "However, the time that she captured myself, and Frankie, she did say something about the fact that she's also able to heal, very fast. Her cells, have been supercharged, to adopt the properties of others, and to rapidly increase her healing capabilities. And I don't know about the sniper, I wouldn't know why she would go for this Neil guy anyway."

"So she's a shapeshifter that's nigh invulnerable? That's fantastic. Can I name her Captain Bitch?"

Frankie folded her arms as she said it with a slight huff, wanting to get back at what she did to her personally. But Matt could see that behind her huff, that she was, frightened of Rachael, and what she did. She might have not touched Frankie, but what she did to Matt, must have affected her, is what Matt thought anyway, and he hated her even more for all of this.

"She can still be beaten Frankie, and yes, I agree with the name Captain Bitch or Commander Bitch." Hartley surmised, Frankie glad that Hartley agreed with the name. "She might be able to heal from damage and be anyone she wants. But, she doesn't have the capability of replicating powers, which is a good thing, as we'd be in trouble if she could do that. However, she still might be able to...well, we don't know what else she might be able to do. And her healing factor, it might have a cut off point."

Hartley wondered what kind of other powers Rachael really had, and even Matt did as well.

"You're saying she might not be invincible."

Iris exclaimed, making Hartley nod his head.

"Of course, if she was, why would she run away from us? When, during those times we fought, if she could really heal indefinitely, then why didn't she just kill us there and then? She had the opportunity, motive, and had the will to do it as well, so I don't see why she wouldn't just kill us if she could just heal anything? Just think about it, when she had me captured, when she was with those two gross Metahuman's, or when she had Matthew, and we went, if she was so OP as I've heard it called, why didn't she just power through and kill us all if that's her agenda? She might be able to heal at an extraordinary rate, but she's not perfect, and she wont ever be perfect either, she's not going to win this day, I assure you."

Iris wiped her brow in relief, the others being in the same boat right now.

"I'm glad about that, I don't think I could handle her being able to heal from anything. Matt, just cut her head off and we'll call it a day."

"Iris."

Caitlin scolded the thought Iris wanted to kill people, but Iris held her hands up defensively.

"I'm just joking, mostly. I mean, she has terrorized you, all of you. Hartley, she stabbed you in the shoulder, and she brutalized Matt, she kidnapped Frankie and Caitlin, she needs to be stopped, and if she can keep going after being beaten down, then we would have to do something. Cutting her head off seemed like a good option to me."

Matt couldn't deny that she was kind of speaking sense right now, as it would be something that even Matt would bring up. If he had the knowledge on where she was, he would go and capture her right now, he just didn't know how to track her down right now.

"We are going to do something, we're going to stop her. But right now, we don't have the luxury of knowing where she is. Once we find something, we'll go and detain her. But, right now, we can't just go aimless around the city. We have to make a plan for her, and her powers. If she can heal very fast, we have to either counteract that, or overcome that somehow."

Matt's words made sense to Iris, but she still was worried.

"How are we supposed to let our loved ones know about this without revealing it? What if, she turns into Eddie, and stalks me home or something? Or, if she turns into me, and stalks Eddie, and tries to do something to him? And not just me, it could be someone else in here, she could turn into anyone else, like she did with Frankie's friend, she could become Frankie's friend again and go for her..."

Frankie's head lowered, Matt seeing how Rachael really had made her feel at that moment in time, Matt wouldn't allow Rachael to do that again.

"She's not going to get close to Frankie to do it again. She wont even try because if she does, I am going to come for her and she's not going to live long enough to even try and get close enough to do something like that. Not again, she's not going to be able to do that. I'll just set Mentalist on her, he wants to tear her to pieces."

Matt explained, giving her a smile, Frankie giving one back.

Matt could tell that Frankie was still a little shook up from what happened the previous week, so he had made sure that he kept a close eye on her, to make sure that she doesn't have to worry about everything.

"Okay then, say that she doesn't try and go for Frankie and she isn't stealing anything, what is her endgame? What is she after?"

Iris posed a good question, and most didn't know how to answer that.

"Revenge." Caitlin addressed it rather quickly. "She wants Matthew, to suffer. In her own way, she's turned her thoughts about love, into a twisted sense of the word, she's thought about it, and basically, if she can't have Matt, then no one can, or that's how I see her mental state anyway with what I can see, and she's kind of got a new love as well, and is doing it for him as well."

"So, she's after revenge and is loved crazed for another crazy Metahuman, because she's got a warped opinion of love? Did she always have this Matt?"

Iris directed towards him, it would make sense that he would know since he knew him more than the rest of them.

"Honestly, I didn't realize it until later into the relationship. Back when we first met, I didn't really think much of her in the sense of her being crazy, but then I got to know her...or, I thought that I did, and she was kind to me...sounds strange now, because all that she ended up doing was using me...heck, maybe that's what she was really after. Maybe she's after people with power. Back in the League...she always mentioned about being powerful, and Ra's back then, mentioned things about me being his successor, now that's Oliver I guess, and Rachael heard that, maybe she was drawn to me because of power, and when Ra's turned on her...I protected her, and that's why I left the League, and after we left, maybe she got, bored with my lack of political power...maybe that's why she began treating me the way she did, and...that's why she is working with Reverse Flash."

Hartley furrowed his eyebrows, inclining his head.

"It very well could be the case. People can be drawn to power, and it is possible that's why she ended up being with you, because she saw power and a future where she'd be on top, but when that came crumbling down, she basically took out her frustrations on you, and when you kicked her to the curb, I don't know how she and Reverse Flash met, but she saw a speedster, someone with power, maybe above her own, and thought "He'll be powerful, I'll become his Queen." or something like that, she did mention she loved her new boyfriend and his power too. So, she could be obsessed with power. And now with the device that she has, she could be obsessed more with it, and I am worried about what she is going to do with this device. I just hope she doesn't find anyone that can make it stronger. She doesn't seem smart enough to accomplish this task, and I doubt Reverse Flash would do it either."

"Why would you say that?"

Caitlin wondered aloud, so Hartley explained while tipping his head to the side.

"Because, everything he's done has been planned, he's very intelligent, tactical, and he knows what is what. He wouldn't endanger his precious Flash, and Psyche until he doesn't need them anymore. Just think about what he has done until now, has he ever tried to straight up kill Flash or Psyche?" None of them could answer that, so Hartley continued. "Rachael, she's not all there, she's mentally unstable, and she might do something reckless unlike Reverse Flash...great, we deal with the crazies."

"That wasn't a dig at me, was it?"

Iris growled out with annoyance, Hartley shaking his head while sighing.

"Not at all, Iris. Why would you assume it would be?"

Iris glared at him, her eyes like daggers into his soul, while Hartley just smirked.

"Either way, we have to be vigilant, we can't breathe until she's been caught. God knows what she could be doing out there."

"We'll catch her baby, we will."

Caitlin soothed, Matt knowing that she was telling the truth and knew he could rely on her for emotional support. But the thought of Rachael being out there, made him feel anxious, and he didn't like being like this.

Matt ran a hand through his hair, nodding his head slowly.

"I know we will, but we also have to do...something about this...We just have to stop her before she does something else. But I guess that we also have to...well, since no Meta's have appeared, we have to work on tracking down Rachael...though that's going to be difficult. Since she can change her appearance, even facial recognition software wont really help."

"I'll still run it anyway, just in case we get lucky. I'll run for Rachael, and her disguised Claire form."

Iris said, getting onto the computers, Hartley furrowing his eyebrows.

"I could at least check if there's been any incidents involved lately, that could connect to Rachael, or her associates. Either way, it is going to be difficult to track her down without us even knowing what is going to be going on with her."

"You're not wrong...okay, we'll just have to do our best. In the meantime, I know of some connections that might be able to help us with all of this."

Matt spoke seriously, wondering how he would be able to get info from people. Though he could read their minds, or he could go into the memories, he found it hard to do the latter one, and the first one only worked if they were thinking about it, and getting them to say it, would be difficult too.

"Connections?" Caitlin brought up. "Nothing...too dangerous, right?"

Matt shook his head.

"Nothing dangerous, don't worry, I'll be careful with anything that I do."

Caitlin didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing, but whatever it was, Caitlin was sure that the thought of Rachael doing all of this, must be weighing on Matt's conscious quite a bit, knowing that his ex, tried to murder him and others that he loved very much, the thought of it must have been worrying to him.

"As long as you're sure, then I guess that finding out from different sources would be good. Yes, it makes sense that we should find out more about all of this. Rachael had to have left a mark, somewhere. Even if she was Claire, or whatever she wanted to call herself, she still had to have been doing something. She wouldn't be able to do all of this on her own, and even if she had Reverse Flash, she still had Toad, and Blob with her during that time she kidnapped Hartley."

"You're right Cait, she did have them with her. Maybe, if we could get, some know how...then again, when I tried it with Toad, and Blob, they didn't know anything. Rachael was at least smart enough to not reveal anything too important. So, I'm going to go and see Eliza. Since she was involved with the project, she might know of something that could help us track it."

Hartley thought that was a good idea, Caitlin did as well.

"Yeah, sounds good Matthew. By the way, how do you know this Eliza Harmon anyway?"

"We go back a long way. I've known her for a while. But what about this sniper, or this Neil guy, anything that sticks out?"

"Honestly, there's nothing too bad about all of him. He seems to be an average guy with a decent job. He wasn't even the executive of the company he was at."

Hartley explained, Matt furrowing his eyebrows.

"I see...what about the company itself? Anything we can go off there?"

"We can look, but it seems to be just an ordinary lawyers office. Unless it is a client of course." Matt was about to speak, when Hartley held out his hand. "I'll check for recent clients that this man could have had."

"Yeah, go back to the last six months at least, maybe he either worked for a case about a convicted murderer, or he could have gotten a murderer off scotts free, it's usually something like that, isn't it?"

Hartley got onto the computers, and did what he could do search.

"While Hartley is doing that, I'll check out the company, see if there's, anything off the records."

"Thanks Iris."

Iris nodded, and got to work, or was about to then she paused.

"Oh, by the way, Eddie texted me before, and said that I should invite you, Frankie and Caitlin to dinner tonight. Apparently, Felicity, and her new boyfriend, someone named Ray, invited us all out for dinner."

Matt turned to Caitlin who shrugged.

"We don't usually go out with other couples."

"Then we should go. Frankie, sweetheart, do you want to go out?"

Frankie curled her lips upwards.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

"Great! Then Iris, we'll take that offer!"

"Cool, I'll text Eddie, and Felicity telling them it is on."

Hartley watched the interactions, and truthfully, he was glad that he wasn't asked to go as well.

Matt then stretched his legs.

"Anyway, I better get going and see if there's anything I can track down."

"We'll be here."

Caitlin responded, Matt nodding, and was about to leave, when he saw Frankie sat uncomfortably.

"Frankie sweetheart, has something happened?"

She shook her head, but Matt knew better.

He moved closer to her, and sat beside her.

"Hey, you can tell me. Is it because of Rachael? Are you scared?"

"S...She just...what she did to you Dad, was so scary, and I didn't...I didn't know what to even think...when she did what she did...and you nearly left me..."

Matt could see the trembling, her hands tightened on her knees. Matt placed a hand on top of her hand, and then brought her closer to him, her head falling against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. Rachael, isn't going to take me away from you, I promise you."

"But Dad, she's so strong..."

"I'm stronger than she is Frankie, remember when I blasted her? And stabbed her? And hit her? Mentalist I should say. Remember sweetheart?"

Frankie's face turned upwards, and began giggling a little bit.

"Y-Yeah..."

"And, I was always better than her at fighting. Frankie, the only thing she can do right now, is be anyone she wants. She might be able to heal incredibly, but she's not going to get anywhere close to you again, I'll protect you, okay? I promise you, she's not going to touch you again."

Matt hated that Rachael made Frankie feel this way, and the way that she did, Matt hated Rachael for this. He held her close to him, and she clung to his body as well, making him smile, and she wouldn't let go.

"Dad I..."

Matt continued to hug the young girl, and held out his hand.

"Wanna come with me Frankie?"

Frankie nodded so fast that Matt was sure that she was going to break her neck, but thankfully she didn't.

"Y-Yeah, if you don't mind Dad?"

"Of course not sweetheart, of course not."

"I'm glad, I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart. Come on, lets go."

She nodded her head, and began leaving together with Matt. Caitlin smiled as they left, she always loved it when Matt showed a protective parental side to him, it made it all the more better in her eyes, she had to admit that he was pretty good at it too, being her parent.

However, just before Matt could leave with Frankie, there was a ping at the computer, Hartley immediately going towards it, and stood before it, tapping onto the computer, and ran through what was going on.

"Matthew, we've got a live one here, an alarm has been set off in the old pickles factory. Seems like we have to abandon this Rachael thing for the moment, and concentrate on this."

"Right, then I'll be off. Frankie, stay here, while I go and deal with this."

Matt went to gear up, Caitlin and Iris nodding their heads, having accepted that he would go.

Frankie's eyes immediately opened, shooting to Matt.

"Dad, be careful..."

"Of course, I'll be back soon sweetheart."

She wasn't so sure, but Matt suited up, and left the building.

As he did, Frankie lowered her head, worried on what could happen. Caitlin could understand why she was feeling like this, it made sense to him that she was worried for Matt, especially what happened the previous week, she'd be the same honestly.

* * *

Matt arrived at the place he was sent, which happened to be just a normal office building, and he saw that inside of the building that it was, pretty quiet. Matt blinked, as he floated in the air, wondering what was going on with this.

"Erm, guys...are you sure this is the right place?"

Seeing that there was pretty much nothing going on, Matt didn't understand what was happening.

[Yes, the alarm was tripped. Why, what's going on?]

"It's, quiet."

Matt didn't know how else to put it to Hartley other than that.

[Quiet huh...Matthew, do that psychic navigation, and see if there's anything going on.]

Nodding at Caitlin's suggestion, he took off his necklace, and concentrated. His aura spread around him, and then his mind was open to new concepts of the world. It looked like it was empty from what Matt could see.

His eyes went down the building, and around it, and his psychic mind did the same thing, scanning it, but he couldn't see anything that would be out of the ordinary. It didn't make sense to Matt, since he hadn't been called for nothing.

However, from behind, a distance behind him, there was a woman, who had a rocket launcher in her hands, and a scope on her eye, to get the exact coordinates of Matt himself. It locked onto his position in the sky, taking aim.

"Thirty degrees south, seven degree north...target locked on sight...targets identification has been confirmed..."

She murmured to herself, taking aim at Matt.

Then, with a pull of the trigger, she unleashed a bazooka right at Matt while he floated in the air.

"Guys, there's nothing here, there's no one in the building, and the surrounding areas I can't see anyone moving fast, like they want to escape. Do you think that I was too late or something?"

Matt spoke gently, but he didn't see the missile coming from behind him.

But then, he heard a noise behind him, and quickly turned, seeing the missile.

"Aaah!"

He put his hand outwards, using telekinesis to stop the missile just as it was about to touch him.

He inhaled a breath, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"G-Guys, someone just fired a missile at me."

He didn't want to alarm them, but he could feel the cause for concern happening right there and then.

[W-What!?]

Caitlin called from the call centre, Matt nodding his head.

"Y-Yeah, someone just fired a missile at me, and it might be the sniper..." Matt noticed that it was beeping. "Ooh shit-"

Matt just had enough time to protect his body with a barrier, as it went off. However, the blast was strong, flinging him through into a building that was a fast foods restaurant, his body hitting a few chairs, and other things, with people around screaming at the sudden appearance of Matt.

"H-Hey, that's Psyche!"

"I love him!"

"He's my hero~"

A bunch of kids crowded around Matt, as he groaned, standing up.

"Ow, that's smarts..."

Matt rubbed the back of his head, from the impact he had from a table. He still felt it, and the bomb used, Matt was surprised that he had been attacked by a weapon like that, though Matt still didn't know who it was.

[A-Are you alright?]

Iris asked, Matt giving a thumbs up to the camera, looking around.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good, but who did..." Matt saw another one going for the place he was, heading for him. "Everyone get down!"

Matt rushed to the windows, screams going off as Matt thrusted his hands forward, erecting a barrier around the area, blocking the bazooka, but Matt felt the aftershock of the blast, sending him backwards and his back hit a table.

[Matthew, we're currently looking for the person who's firing at you, just keep holding on.]

Hartley assured, but Matt wasn't sure who would want to kill him, besides one person he could think of anyway.

Matt looked around the buildings, but at that time of day, people were going in and out of the buildings, and he couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary in the direction that they were coming from anyway.

Matt flew outside, and activated his psychic navigation ability, looking around inside of buildings. Looking left to right, like a sweep, he couldn't see anyone that would be able to get into his way like this…

But then, inside of a clock tower, he saw a woman there, taking out a sniper riffle.

"Got her!"

Matt shot forward, so fast that wind bent around him.

He got to the clock tower, as the woman fired a bullet towards him. Matt placed his hand outwards just in time, stopping the bullet from going into his body. A mere inch left, and he could have been killed, he collected it, grabbing it and placed it in his pocket for Caitlin just in case.

"Oi, why are you trying to kill me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Psyche? Don't get in my way."

She said menacingly, almost like she was daring him to attack.

"Answer me! Who are you?!"

Matt demanded, as the woman pulled backwards, taking out a grenade, throwing it at close range towards Matt.

Matt used telekinesis to grab it, and launched it into the sky, where it exploded, saving him and herself the chance of being blown up.

Matt looked towards the woman who tried to kill him, but she had jumped down the stairs, and kept running as fast as she could without ever stopping.

"Come here you little!"

Matt rushed down the stairs, using his flight ability to do it.

He saw her running, and now she had nowhere to go, but he was going to remain vigilant, he wasn't going to stop this time, and go right for her body, and make sure that she wouldn't be able to get away from them.

However, as he went down, he heard a beeping noise, and he turned, to see that the clock tower was laced with motion sensor bombs, the woman however just kept going down it like it was nothing at all, and he saw that they were ready to go off.

"Ooh shi-"

A bomb went off, the yield must have been high as Matt was blown out of the tower despite activating a barrier, and went to the ground.

He adjusted his stance in the air, and landed on the ground, on his feet.

"Damn, what is with this chick..."

Matt murmured to himself, wanting to understand why he was being attacked like this.

He looked up at the tower, and saw that it was going to come down, due to the excessive bombs that were going off, Matt seeing that there were civilians around.

"G-Guys, this is going to come down, and hurt people."

As he said that, he felt like crying.

The sniper woman, truly was prepared for everything that was going on, Matt didn't like this at all.

[R-Right, Matthew, you're going to have to hold it together, somehow. You're going to have to make holds for it and keep it up.]

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked, looking at the exit, and saw the woman coming out. "Stop!"

Matt thrusted his hand forward, try and grab her with a beam of telekinesis. However, she jumped upwards, avoiding the beam, and then launched a blade at Matt from her side, like a ninja or an assassin would do.

Matt caught the blade with his hand, the woman rushing him and took out a handgun.

"Shit woman!"

Matt had to raise a barrier to block the bullets going for his body, and the hail of bullets, Matt were surprised that she managed to do this. She even was able to add in some objects that exploded, Matt felt his powers getting knocked down, her weapons were tough.

[Matthew, what's going on?]

Caitlin asked, Matt wincing.

"I'm currently fighting right now sweetie, be right with you."

Matt thrusted his hand forward, sending off a concussive force of energy. The woman avoided it, and launched a blade at Matt's face. Matt made a blade of telekinesis, blocking the blade, launching it right back towards her.

She avoided the blade, launching herself at Matt. She twirled the blade in her hand, stabbing at Matt's right. He avoided it, and then avoided another slash of the same blade, Matt putting strength into his hand, thrusting it forward.

The woman blocked it with her arms, but his strength was tough, forcing her off her feet. As she was off her feet, she took out a few small missiles, they looked like sweets, but when she pressed the buttons on the side, small missiles came out.

"Ooh come on!"

Matt used his energy to blast them out of the sky with one hand, creating small explosions, as he used his telekinesis with his other to create a wall around the area he was in, so the blasts wouldn't escape, seeing that there were people around.

However, the explosions were stronger than Matt thought they'd be, and he was blown backwards, some burns appeared on his body. Even though he had absorbed some of the firestorm matrix, he wasn't immune to other types of fire, only the fire he could create.

His body hit the back of his barrier, others looking on. Matt also looked at the tower, seeing that it was going to come down, and he didn't like it at all, yet he had this woman to fight, and he didn't know what that was about either.

Matt turned to the woman, she had out a gun, and she fired a bullet at him.

Matt moved his head to the side, just in time, though his face received a scratch. He had to keep up the barrier around them, or others would be hurt, so he couldn't raise a barrier to protect himself, the woman's eyes sharpening on him.

"Seems like you're more resilient than I thought. I thought I would have been able to kill you."

Matt's eyes twitched.

"Well, maybe I'm a little stronger than the guys you're used to dealing with. So, why don't you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know sweetheart? Usually, the men I kill, I can see their faces. Well, you're pretty cute with the mask on, maybe I like that in a man."

"Well I like my women, tied up and in my hands...yeah, that didn't come off right."

He muttered to himself, wanting to know what the hell was going on with her.

"Naughty, how cute you are."

The woman smirked wondrously, moving forward with her gun, shooting her guns at him. Matt cartwheeled to the side, avoiding the bullets, and then made a dagger of energy with his free hand, launching it at her hand.

She pulled away, the dagger stabbing the ground, but then she saw that it was glowing. She gasped, pulled away, and it exploded with flames. It wasn't as strong as Bette's bombs, but this was enough to force her backwards, she bounced off a car.

Matt sighed, putting down the barrier, seeing the tower crumble.

[Matthew, just like with Firefly, you do this too. Use your telekinesis to put the pieces of the building back together, and use your psychic navigation to map out the places that need to be held together, okay?]

"Got it!"

Matt answered Hartley, doing as he asked.

Matt thrusted his hand towards it, using his telekinesis to run through the building, piecing things back together. He also added in psychic navigation to map out the area, to know where to direct his telekinesis, keeping the building up with his powers.

He turned towards the young woman, who was saluting him happily.

"It's either me, or the tower, what's it going to be? Well, for a goody good like you, I am sure that you'll be able to do, something, and yeah, see you later baby blue eyes." She then stopped, and pulled out a switch. "Oh yeah, the reason I came here. Boom."

As soon as she said that, an office nearby, exploded.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!]

Screams erupted from the streets, and the office building was set ablaze.

Matt was shocked at that, she smirked at that.

"Why!?"

Matt yelled, as he heard screams coming from the building.

"Because, sometimes, people get in the way, sometimes people hurt, and make me suffer. I don't want to have me suffering anymore, for his loss. So, why don't you just, disappear already? Next time we meet, you wont be getting away so easily."

Matt knew that she knew that he didn't have a chance to drop the building, so he had to begrudgingly let her go. He watched her go, as Matt fixed the building the best that he could, but parts of the building were breaking off, and he also saw the fire that was continuing to burn in the blown up office.

"I'm not going to be able to fix this building guy, and girls, what the hell am I going to do? This thing comes down, and it is going to hurt people."

[Working on it! Keep it up for as long as you can!]

Iris expressed as strongly as she could, Matt nodding and did his best to keep it up. But he saw that he wasn't going to be able to keep it up forever.

"Hurry please! I can't keep this up forever!"

[Do you say that to Caitlin?]

Iris joked, only for Matt to hear a hit being against Iris.

[Matthew doesn't have any problems keeping it up, actually it is always up in the morning's, and we always play...ooh, never mind.]

[Ewww, I'm right here Mom!]

Matt didn't even want to know what was going on back there.

[Ignoring the disgusting talk, though I wouldn't mind hearing how Matthew is in bed later on Caitlin, I think that to do this, you have to be the one who collapses the building. For this, I would say use a bubble to crush the building down to the ground. If it fell on it's own, it could hurt a lot of people, but if you collapse it yourself, and contain it while crushing it at the same time, you should be able to do it. Once you've collapsed it, you could use your psychic fire to melt some walls around the building to contain the rubble for someone else to clear up later. Even though your flames aren't as hot as Firestorm, you should be able to melt things together.]

"Ooh crap I've never done anything like this before, but I guess that I have to do it...okay! Okay! I'm going for it!"

Matt inhaled a few breaths, stretching his arms, and hands, tightening them and clapping them together.

He then thrusts his hands outwards, allowing his telekinesis to flow from his hands, his aura wrapping around the building. Matt felt the strain of it already, seeing the building being wrapped in the aura, and then it became a dome.

A dome around the building, the others in the area showed an awe-filled face.

Matt inhaled, and moved his arms in the direction of the building, and brought his hands together. He hadn't done this before, he felt it with his arms, his powers, and his legs quaked under him, but he still continued on, despite sweat dripping from his face, collapsing a building while containing the flying debris was hard.

[Come on baby, I know that you can do this…]

Caitlin's words came from the other side of the comm's, Matt smiling at the support. Her voice, always carried him through, and he knew if she was behind him, then it would be for the best that whatever was going to happen, was going to happen.

" _Awwww, Matt, what's wrong? This too much for you?_ "

" _N-No...Mentalist..._ "

Matt heard a small cackling inside of his head.

" _Don't be foolish, you can't do all of this on your own. Heck, even I would have trouble._ "

" _I have to...I can't let others get hurt..._ "

He thought back, gritting his teeth at the intense feeling he felt through his powers.

" _You're just stubborn and a bleeding heart, screw these people._ "

" _I can't Mentalist!_ "

Matt yelled inside of his head, causing Mentalist to chuckle once more.

" _Alright, calm down. If you ask nicely, I'll lend you my power._ "

" _...Why would you?_ "

Matt didn't understand it himself, but it seemed like Mentalist was genuine.

" _Because, I kinda like and hate you at the same time. Besides, I'm bored, and the chance to break something is fun, and I also want to kill Rachael, let me do that. So, want my power?_ "

" _...Fine, please help me Mentalist, and killing Rachael is...I don't want her to hurt my family anymore._ "

Once more, a chuckling could be heard.

" _No problem Matty boy, let's just do this, and cause destruction._ "

Matt could feel his consciousness rise, it wasn't a true merger, so one of his eyes got slightly red, and his energy turned purple slightly, a mixture of red and blue, and the power difference was quite surprising, Matt felt it more easily now, how they managed to continue to break down the building with his powers, and to contain it at the same time.

Matt let out a small cry, and continued to compress the building while containing. Others around him looked on in awe how he was able to destroy a building, yet protect others at the same time. They could see the building breaking down and pieces of it smashing against the dome, but he contained it rather well, even though he felt it exhausting on his powers.

"Aaah!"

Matt, with a single cry, crushed the building inside of the barrier, and contained it. Using his fine control over telekinesis, he forced the walls around the area to be made. Putting them together, he inhaled, and exhaled through his nose.

Matt panting and fell down to his knees. He felt sweat dripping off his body, and he felt his legs shaking on the ground, but he refused to give in, and stayed on his knees.

His eye turned back to blue, and Matt silently thanked the Mentalist, though he had to wonder why he truly did help, feeling as if there was more too it than what he said.

[Well done baby, you did it Matthew. You really did it.]

"S-She got away..."

Matt sighed out, but then he heard clapping.

Clap, clap, clap.

More of the clapping went off behind him.

Slowly, with sweat dripping from his face, he turned his head, and saw that the crowd was clapping for what just happened. Each of them clapped for the young man, a smile spreading across his face, he couldn't be happier.

Though the enemy got away, he wasn't going to hold back either, he was going to do this now, he was going to make sure that the woman was caught, wondering what was going to happen with this woman, since she took down a building, possibly intending to hurt others, just in case, to take him out alone.

Matt inhaled, wiping his face. He then faced the fire, and sighed.

"I'll go and put out the fire..."

He got off his knees, and rushed towards the fire, to put it out, and save the people there.

* * *

Matt arrived back at the club, and went to the gang.

He went to Caitlin, seeing that he was a little injured, and he saw that she looked worried. She moved closer, and kissed his lips, hugging around his upper body, she did the same thing.

"Hey, Cait, I'm okay."

"Until the assassin comes back, and deals with you."

"She's not a Meta, or if she is, she didn't show any powers or anything. She's definitely skilled."

"Even then, she was quite prepared, and managed to fight you rather well."

Matt was glad that's the only thing that she was capable of doing.

"Yeah, and I don't even know who she is either."

"That's a good question, who and what is she? And what does she want as well? Besides your death that is Matt."

Iris hummed to herself, she didn't know what was going on right now.

"I don't know, she seemed maddening. She was a skilled fighter though, and I can't help but think that she really must have a grudge against me. And I don't know why she would have a grudge against me either. Or if she doesn't have anything against me, then she wanted me out of the way for something...then, she blew up that office. Only two people were inside, so whoever they were, she wanted them dead, I think I just got in the way and she decided killing me was better than not."

"Hmmmm, we'll have to find out what she wants against you then. I managed to get a picture of her from your cams, but I ran it through facial recognition software across the criminal database, and I couldn't find anything about her."

Hartley sighed out, wishing that he could find out what was going on about her.

"Yeah, I also ran it through the Central City database, and I couldn't find any known matches. I don't know why either. I presume she doesn't live here then, or she is from another part of the city, or maybe didn't register under her name or something like that. Either way, it is very strange on what this woman is doing."

Matt had to agree with Iris, while Caitlin fixed Matt's wounds.

"She clearly wasn't bothered about killing innocent people, that's for damn sure. She almost killed you Matthew."

"No she didn't Cait." Matt relieved her worries, seeing Frankie's own worries. "She didn't do anything to me at all, and I don't see what is going on with her, but she wouldn't have killed me, I could have taken her, if it wasn't for the collapsing building."

Caitlin could see that Matt was looking towards Frankie when he said that, so she let it go, and cleaned the burns off his body, and made sure that he didn't have any other wounds on his body.

"Even then, we have to find out who she is. Good thing that she didn't even bother wearing a mask. Maybe she was so overconfident that she thought she'd be able to kill you, and get away with it, and not even have to cover up her identity."

"She was very confident, whatever she was doing. Whatever her plan was, she knew my position, she knew my aim, she knew roughly of my powers, and she knew how to best come at me. She didn't do this randomly, she came at me with a plan."

Matt spoke after Hartley, Iris furrowing her eyebrows.

"So, we are dealing with an assassin then? She must have ties, somewhere. If she had been hired to kill you, someone had to hire her. Someone that was against you, someone that wants you to die, and wants it done quickly."

Matt also wondered that as well, but he didn't know who it was going to be who was doing this.

"Okay, so we've got to find this assassin...Matthew, did she, have League training? When you briefly fought, did she move like she was a member of the League of Assassins or anything of the sort?"

Matt thought about it briefly, ultimately shaking his head at Hartley.

"No, that wasn't League training, I would know about it. No, this was something else entirely. But she is a trained assassin, self taught or from a different part of the world I don't know, and we can only assume that she's going to do it again, no matter what that thing is either."

"Right, so we've got to find her. Hmmmm, lets think about this...maybe, perhaps, there might be some information from around the place you were. I'll go and check it out."

"I'll go with you, just in case. And while I'm doing that, I'll run an algorithm to search cities nearby about the identity of this woman."

Hartley expressed, Matt smiling at the pair.

"Yes, that would be for the best. And about the people that were killed?"

Hartley nodded, bringing up an image, two in fact. One was of a middle aged woman, and the other was a youngish man, around his early thirties.

"The woman's name is Cordelia Tuner, and the man's name is Richard Edmondson. From what I could gather, they don't have any immediate connection. However, because they were together..."

"They must have some kind of connection. She's not killing these people for nothing, and if we can get the connection, then we can get the reason why she's doing this. She has to have an agenda, clearly she has to have one, but right now, we don't know..."

Iris hummed to herself about what she said, wondering what she should do next.

Matt then folded his arms.

"I'll go and check out some places that would, hire assassins or would an assassin hang out anyway. I know, some places that they could be, but I don't know what I am going to do about this either. I don't know if Rachael is behind this or not, but if she is, then..."

"No doubt, she nearly...did what happened last week, she could be after you again this week. Who knows what she really is about. But if not, then we have someone else entirely to deal with."

Caitlin smiled out, wanting to appear as calm as he could for Frankie, not wanting to upset her in anyway.

Iris, and Hartley left together, while Matt looked on towards Frankie. He moved closer to her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed her shoulder.

"Frankie, sweetheart, tell me if something is wrong, alright? You're not worried about this bomb expert, are you? I will beat her, and capture her, and make sure that she is dealt with."

Frankie inhaled a breath, trying to forget thoughts of Rachael.

"Rachael is...what if she is behind this…?"

"Then we'll deal with her sweetheart. Frankie, Rachael isn't going to get through me, I promise you that she wont be able to get through me either. She's going to be beaten, I will protect you and I will make sure that she's dealt with." He turned to Caitlin, pulling out the bullet he gained. "I got this, while we were fighting. You said that you needed a sample of-"

"Thanks baby!" She took the bullet a little excitedly, going over to the science area, which she had installed into his club. "I'll examine this right away. Thankfully, it hasn't disappeared or anything like that."

Matt loved it when Caitlin went into her nerd mode, he always found it more attractive when she did things like that.

* * *

Matt arrived at Mercury Labs, together with Frankie. It was clear that she was going through something terrible, Matt wanted to know how he would be able to help her move along from what she had seen.

He could understand how terrifying it must have been for Frankie, and he wasn't sure on how to restore the confidence that she was missing right now. He heard about what happened with the bee incident, so he was going to be used so he could get close to Eliza, and make sure that she is alright, while getting some information.

As they walked, Frankie's hand held tightly onto Matt's own hand.

He smiled, moving forward towards the place they needed to go.

Matt had gone to the places he said he would, to track down some information, but he couldn't get anything concrete on the woman, so he hoped that Hartley, and Iris would manage to get something on him.

Getting into Mercury Labs was hard, but Matt knew the right words, and how to get in, and he walked towards Eliza's own private lab, Frankie by his side, she held onto his hand even tighter than before.

"Hey Eliza, how are you? I just heard about a member of Mercury Labs being killed and I was, concerned about you. You aren't, hurt are you?"

She turned towards him, smiling gently as she put down her project.

"Lately, things have been pretty hectic. Dr McGee isn't happy with me. Because of last night, and with the...well, it seems that everything lately has been my fault. I swear, I didn't hear anything last night..."

Matt held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I wasn't accusing." He moved closer with Frankie, right on his hip. "Eliza, you know, about that, other incident, with the solar energy device thingy…."

"Please don't mention that, it is one of the things Dr McGee is angry at me for."

Matt moved closer and closer, standing beside her.

"Hey, it's alright. They were Metahuman's, you couldn't have done more than you did."

"How do you know what happened?"

Matt's face dropped, chuckling nervously.

"W-Well, I just heard about it in the news, and I am the news, so you know~" He covered, Frankie sweatdropping. "I was just, wondering. What was that device supposed to be used for anyway? I've heard some rumours, that it was, a weapon?"

Eliza vehemently shook her head.

"No! It wasn't ever supposed to be like that! It was originally designed to be just a battery, you know, to power things. Kinda of like solar pannels, but more, to store the power for longer. Hopefully, one day, it was going to be used to power cities, towns, what have you. It converts energy from the sun into a power source...however..."

"However?"

Eliza felt like she had already said too much, shaking her head.

"N-No, I shouldn't say..."

Matt leaned closer, placing a hand on top of Eliza's own. Eliza blinked, and felt her cheeks flush a little bit, Frankie cocking her head.

"Please, it could be important. For me, you know me Eliza, I'm not going to go and tell people. I just, want to help, in anyway that I can."

Eliza's eyes scanned his form, and Frankie's as well. She kinda knew about who Frankie was, and Matt had told her beforehand, so now that she was there, she felt okay with it. Her eyes went to the innocent blue eyes of Matt again, and she signed in resignation.

"Well...don't say anything...but, Dr McGee, it's the strangest thing. A few months ago, maybe just before Christmas, came up to me, and my team, and told me to abandon using it as a power source for towns, and to use it to convert it into, a power source, for a person."

"A person? To harness the energy of that device?"

"Yeah...it's weird, I told her, no ordinary human being could absorb that much power into them, it would destroy your cells instantly, or at least very quickly. But she was adamant about it, she told me that it was for the sake of Mercury Labs that I make it with my team...and well, she's my boss, so I did it."

"And...Dr McGee is pissed because it was stolen."

Matt got that from her words, but Eliza surprisingly shook her head.

"No...she's angry that I made it and it was stolen."

Matt blinked and so did Frankie.

"How is that again?"

"That's what I want to know. She told me to make it, then she was angry I made such a dangerous weapon...I was just doing what she wanted me to do, then she pretends like she didn't want it in the first place. I, just, don't understand Matt...why would she be angry at me for making it, when she told me to make it?"

Matt thought about it for a few moments, then he came to a realization.

"...Rachael..."

He murmured, Eliza tossing her head to the side.

"Who?"

Matt shook his head again.

"It doesn't matter, but you know, this isn't your fault Eliza. If she told you to make it then it isn't your fault. Just following orders, isn't what makes this your fault, nothing does. You had the best intentions to make the original device for this, so this isn't your fault at all."

"But that device could kill a lot of people, and that would be on me. And that woman that had taken it, she struck me as the mentality unstable type."

Matt could understand that and he agreed with Rachael being nuts, so by placing a hand on top of hers, it sent comforting waves into her.

"Hey, none of this is your fault, you couldn't have known about any of this."

"Couldn't I?"

She barked back, but Matt shook his head.

"Not at all, you couldn't have known about any of this Eliza. You were just doing your job, you didn't know what was going to happen. This will be sorted eventually, I promise you that it will be sorted out, just don't worry about that right now."

Eliza held her head down.

"I just can't believe that maybe, my own device, could be used to hurt people, kill people. Matt, if that thing goes into overload, there's no way to shut it down. Dr McGee didn't want any safety precautions, or more like she told me that she wanted it to be strong, and be used by a human. I kept telling her that no ordinary human would be able to use it. Maybe one of those, Metahuman's might be able to use it, but I don't know right now."

"Maybe they could yeah, but Eliza, is there a way to track it down? I mean, if there was a way to do it, you'd know, right?"

"Unfortunately, as long as it is switched off, no there isn't. But, once it is turned on, yeah it would be able to be tracked, though it would prove difficult. Even then, Matt...don't get yourself into trouble for this, I mean, you're only human, leave it to the police, or something."

"Yeah, maybe it would be for the best to leave it to the police."

"Yeah, it would be for the best. Leave it to them."

Matt chuckled, knowing that he couldn't, but he couldn't have Eliza catch onto what could happen.

"Exactly. Well, I am glad that you're okay. If you need anything, then you can call me, you know? You don't have to worry, I will and can come to your assistance if you need me Eliza."

Eliza offered a kind smile, nodding her head.

"Thank you, Matt, and yeah, you too. If you need anything...if I have a job at the end of this, then it will be a miracle to say the least."

"Ooh don't worry about that Eliza, you don't have to worry about it at all."

Matt gently spoke, but he did have to wonder, what was going on and what could happen in the future as well, he just didn't know what could happen.

Once he was done talking with Eliza, he turned to Frankie, and smiled.

"Ready to go my brave girl?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm ready to go Dad."

Matt smiled, and together, walked out of the office. Eliza watched them go, smiling to herself, and turned away to get on with some work, Matt and Frankie having to go and get ready for a dinner, but something told him that this was going to be, very awkward.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Matt dressed to impress, Frankie in a cute dress with some makeup on (Matt wasn't sure about the makeup, but Caitlin convinced him it would be fine), and Caitlin, she looked beautiful in Matt's eyes, he definitely thought that white was her colour, and the way her dressed flowed down her body, it made Matt feel good inside.

They walked into the restaurant to see Eddie, Iris, Felicity, Ray, and an awkward looking Barry sat together. Matt didn't know what it was, but his eyes on Caitlin, they didn't look like a perverted gaze, but more of a, worried gaze.

"Hey guys, and girls, check you all out."

Matt greeted, as Felicity moved closer, giving a kiss on both of his cheeks, he did the same.

"No check you guys out. Damn, you three look like you're going to a fancy restaurant."

Matt looked around, seeing that while quite empty, they were in a high class place.

"We are in one." Felicity stuck out her tongue. "Iris, you look amazing."

Iris bashfully looked away.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Compliments, Matt weren't used to, so he developed a shy face. She looked towards Caitlin, smiling happily. "And you Caitlin, you look beautiful."

"We-Well, I had sometime while I was examining..." Matt looked at her, horrified, so she covered up quickly. "Erm, clothes to wear." Matt placed a hand on his forehead, sighing a little bit. "Either way, we're here. Sorry for the lateness, just needed to check something out, but we're here."

"Just in time."

Ray chuckled out awkwardly, Felicity eyeing up Frankie.

"Hey, Frankie. You look gorgeous. Who did your makeup?"

"O-Oh, Mom...she did it for me. We had a little, girly session, as Dad called it. I tried putting some makeup on him...but, he told me that if I did, he'd cry, and I don't want to make Dad cry, so yeah~ But, you should've seen Dad, when I put on some makeup."

"She's the apple of my eye, and she's totally beautiful, any man would fall for my daughter." He turned to Barry playfully. "That means you too Barry~ So keep those peepers of yours to yourself~"

Barry blinked in surprise.

"I-I wouldn't!"

He denied, only for Matt to hug Frankie.

"Good, because no man or woman is good enough for my Frankie. I'll take out all of the competition for my daughter, she can't date until she's like, old enough..."

"She's old enough now, you're just overprotective."

Caitlin gently reminded, only for Matt to frown.

"Of course I am, all men are after one thing from my Frankie, especially at that age, and they'll have to get through me to get it."

Frankie adopted an embarrassed blush as a waiter came up to them.

"Bienvenue chez Massimo Palmer, your table is ready."

"Great." Ray expressed, sticking out his arm, so Felicity took it. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

The pair walked off, arm in arm, as Matt did the same.

"Ready...do we have to pay for this?"

He whispered at the end, Caitlin shrugging as Frankie held onto Matt's hand.

"I have no idea...I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Caitlin took Matt's arm, and they walked into the restaurant together. Matt noticed Iris speaking with Barry about something, and he knew that this must be bad for Barry, since he was the only one without a partner, he could certainly relate and he needed to see what's going on with him in the future.

They were led into the restaurant, deeper into it, and came to a certain place in it. Matt saw that it was, empty. It was empty at the front, but Matt thought that this was pushing it. But if he was a million or billionaire like Ray, then he'd do the same thing.

"Here's your table, sir."

They all looked on, baffled by Ray doing something like this. Felicity herself blinked rapidly, trying to take in the sights of the empty area, and their large table, with several flowers on, and also candles as well, as other things.

Ray chuckled awkwardly.

"I thought it'd be nice if it was quiet, so I bought out the entire restaurant." His eyes went towards Felicity. "Too much?"

"Just a tad, sweetie."

Matt looked towards Caitlin, who laid a hand on his own.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to ever do this for me."

"I could, I'd just use my powers rather than wealth."

Frankie stifled a laugh, having heard what he said.

Matt bent down towards her, glad to hear that sound from her again.

"Frankie, ready? Order anything you like, okay? Don't worry about the cost, either myself or Ray here would pay for it."

"Okay Dad, this is so exciting!"

Matt was glad that she was perking up, and it made him happy.

They went to their seats, sat down, and ordered some food. While they waited, Eddie leaned across the table, and spoke with Ray, and Felicity, while Matt and Caitlin talked about something's important, Frankie looking towards Barry and saw that he was depressed.

"So how did you two meet?"

Eddie questioned, allowing Ray and Felicity to look at one another, then Felicity giggled awkwardly.

"Work."

"Well, actually, I bought the company where Felicity was employed, and so she was forced to join me at Palmer Tech."

Matt thought that was a little creepy.

"It's not as creepy as it sounds."

"Are you sure Felicity? That sounds super creepy."

Frankie stated the obvious, Matt bit his lower lip, and tried to not laugh.

"W-Well, that's not the creepiest thing in my life..."

"But, he kinda forced you into a corner to go out with him, and from the sounds of it, sounds like he kinda stalks you."

Matt stifled a laugh, as did Caitlin. Ray looked like a deer caught in headlights, Frankie sipping on her cola. She looked at Matt who smiled towards her, so she offered a smile right back towards her, showing how he thought it was fun that she did and said these things.

"So you two work closely together?" Felicity inclined her head at Iris' question, Iris leaning forward curiously. "Interesting. I guess you guys share all of your thoughts and feelings and..."

Her eyes lingered on Eddie, Matt could feel the tension in the air. Even Caitlin could, who held onto his hand from under the table. Ray looked across the table, holding onto Felicity's hand, stroking her hand gently, and lovingly, soothingly.

"Yeah I share everything with Felicity."

Iris felt jarred, looking between Felicity, and Ray, even Matt, and Caitlin, knowing they worked together, and had a good communication between the other, Barry looked depressed right now, and Matt didn't like it.

"It's nice that you guys have that level of communication."

Her eyes wormed their way to Eddie. Matt clearly knew that he was uncomfortable, and Felicity did as well.

"Oh, well, no, not every-everything. I mean, sometimes it's good to just shut up."

"I get that." Eddie pipped up, Iris' eyes heading for his own. "Some things are better left unspoken."

"Really? I-I don't find that to be true."

Everyone looked awkwardly about this, Matt himself leaned on Caitlin's shoulder, who hugged around his head, petting his blonde hair.

But then, Barry saw one of his favourite things of the night.

"Oh, thank God. It's the food. Food's here."

The waiters came around the table with the food, each standing behind one of the people.

"Our first course on the tasting menu is a quail egg frittata."

The food was laid down, Frankie turning her head to the side.

"Dad, what's a quail?"

"Eh, a bird."

"What kind of bird?"

"A bird that lays eggs...I really don't know much beyond that. I don't think I've ever had quail egg before...guess there's a first time for everything. Eat up Frankie, you might enjoy all of this, it seems...small to me...but I guess this is how the other half live."

Matt just dug in as Caitlin did the same thing.

"So, Matt. How did you, and Caitlin meet?"

Ray asked, interested, since he heard a lot from Felicity about him.

"Oh...well, the first time we met, someone had a gun to her. I talked the guy down, beat him down and then I left."

"That's a very shortened version of it baby."

Caitlin interjected, Matt chuckling awkwardly.

"That's basically what happened. The next time we met, I fainted from...a headache, that nearly killed me, and then I went crazy and threw her boss through a window." Ray, and Eddie turned their heads to the side. "F-Figuratively speaking of course."

He giggled out sweetly, yet slowly.

"Of course." Eddie murmured. "So...you two, are together..."

"We are...how we got together is a fun story...though it involves her nearly dying and her fiancée trying to kill me several times along with my loony sister who tried to murder me too..." Eddie gave him a strange look. "...Well, it was what it was, no drama or anything...just something that happened, and then it didn't anymore...well, Cait and I are happy together, right Cait?"

"We are. I love him, and he loves me, we have a pretty good relationship."

Matt nodded at that, then Ray looked at Frankie.

"So, Frankie. How did you meet your...adoptive father?"

"Oh, we met in his class, we became closer...though I nearly tried to kill him too..." Ray blinked rapidly, Matt clearing his throat. "M-Metaphorically speaking of course." She giggled awkwardly, Matt and Caitlin doing the same thing. "B-B-B-But, I'm super happy with my Dad, and Mom, we are a family, after all."

"Family..."

Iris muttered, looking at Eddie, then Matt, Frankie and Caitlin.

"That we are, couldn't be happier, just need to get rid of Rachael now, then we'll be very happy."

Matt felt awkward about saying that, as others gave him a genuine weird look.

"Barry. I got to admit, I envy you spending so much time at S.T.A.R Labs. Harrison Wells is, like, a personal hero of mine. I mean, it's amazing just to actually be in the same room with him."

As Ray talked, Barry looked like he was zoning out. Matt was concerned about it, maybe the fact that it was Wells, someone he trusted, was getting on top of him, even Caitlin noticed, and nudged Matt's arm.

"Matthew, do you know what's going on with Barry?"

"Well, not really...erm, I mean, maybe he's just sour about the whole, Iris thing and all."

He whispered so others wouldn't hear it.

Barry then snapped out of whatever he was in, and stood up.

"I'll be right back. Just excuse me."

Barry left through the door, so Matt stood up.

"Erm...screw it, I'm following Barry, I'm not making up an excuse. Be back in a minute baby, Frankie."

Matt didn't see the need, so he fled through the door, and followed Barry.

He made it outside, and moved closer to the young man.

"Barry, you've been acting strangely, tell me, what's wrong? Is it because of Wells? I thought we talked about that, and we were going to play it cool around him. But, he's not here right now, you don't have to worry about him."

Barry turned towards him, his face dropping.

"You're not going to like what I say."

"Let me be the judge of that Barry."

Matt spoke gently, wanting to connect with Barry.

"Okay then...lately, I've been thinking about it, and about Wells, and what he did to my Mom."

"I know Barry, it is terrible what he's done. But he's going to pay for it, I promise you that he is going to pay for it."

"Yeah...but, what about if he had help...with...Cisco, Hartley, and...Caitlin."

"Hahahahaha!" Matt chuckled out, not believing Barry to be serious. But when Barry showed a serious face, Matt moved closer. "So you think Cisco, Hartley and Caitlin are helping him? That's impossible."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Barry, I'm not just saying this because I'm in a relationship with Caitlin, but I can tell you now that Cisco, Hartley, and Caitlin, are not involved with Wells. I mean, they've saved you before, well besides Hartley, but he's saved me before, plenty of times. If he, or they were with Wells, why would they save us huh? Caitlin risked her life for mine, she went to the ends of the earth to cure me of my maddening telepathy, if she was with Wells, why would she do that? And Cisco, he's saved us too, they all are great Barry, they aren't evil, I promise you this."

"Wells has also saved me. Many times. I thought that Wells was a great man, and I was so wrong about him. What if I'm wrong about everything else too?"

Matt inched closer, patting his shoulders.

"Look at me, you trust me, right?"

"Well, yeah of course I do. Besides Joe, you're the only person I can trust right now."

Matt smiled about that, moving a little closer.

"Then trust me now. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Hartley, are not evil, they aren't working with Wells. Sure, they look up to him, besides Hartley who detests him, but you know, they are so great, all three of them. Trust me Barry, we can trust them, we should bring them in on this, and honestly, I already have brought Hartley in on this. Okay, so trust in me. If you can't trust them, trust me, I wont let you down Barry. Since he killed your Mom, we'll go your way with this, but I can tell you right now, they aren't bad, they aren't out to get you. I heard about the bees from Cisco, and how you...well, died, but that's not their fault, Cisco wouldn't intentionally hurt you, I promise."

Just hearing that, made Barry feel better, better than ever.

He could trust Matt, he did trust Matt, and always would trust Matt.

At that time, Ray came out to them, directing his finger to the restaurant.

"Hey, guys. Uh, things are getting a little intense in here."

Matt and Barry looked at one another, then walked back inside.

Making it inside, Matt went to sit next to Caitlin and Frankie, Barry smiling at Caitlin who offered a smile back. He did believe Matt's words, he could trust Matt and he would do, since Matt wouldn't lie to them, and he was a human lie detector, so he could be trusted.

However, Eddie, and Iris, weren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now.

"Please can't we just have a nice evening?"

"Okay, so it's my fault that we're not having a nice evening? I am your girlfriend. Who you live with. I shouldn't have to beg you to talk to me."

Eddie looked awkwardly at Barry who averted his eyes.

"If I could talk to you about this, I would, believe me. But I can't."

Iris shook her head angrily, putting her cloth on the table, and stood up.

"You know what? I am not hungry anymore."

"Iris."

Eddie tried to stop her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"You know what? When you are ready to act like we are two people who love each other, call me. I'll be at Matt's."

Matt looked around, then chuckled awkwardly, something he imagined he did a lot during the dinner.

"Well, I guess we've established who's staying at mine then."

Caitlin just then felt her phone buzz, so she took it out, and looked at it.

"Actually, we have to go. Baby."

Matt looked at her phone, then nodded.

"We have to go. Thanks for the...erm, egg Ray, and nice seeing you Eddie, bye Barry and Felicity."

Matt exited first, Iris following behind him without saying a word.

"Yes, thank you for the lovely evening, it was...an experience, I'll never forget."

Caitlin followed after Matt, leaving the restaurant.

Frankie looked on, sharing a look with Barry, and then Matt came back in, smiling, and then took Frankie's hand.

"Come on Frankie, lets go."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks for the...great time."

Frankie left with Matt, and soon Barry left as well.

* * *

Matt, Frankie, Iris, and Caitlin arrived back at the club, to see Hartley having his arms crossed. Matt blinked at the sight, as did the others, Hartley looked, somewhat happy for some reason, and they didn't know why that was either.

"Hey Hartley. We got the message, what was the emergency?"

Hartley nodded, bringing up a file, with the woman's identity on it.

"I've finally found her while you were eating, quail according to Frankie's text. It took some tracking, because she's not from Central City, and as far as I can be aware of, she wasn't in on the night that everyone here got their powers. Her name is Leslie Jengles."

"Finally, a name to a face."

Iris murmured out, thinking about the dinner that they had just then.

"Exactly, and also, the program run before, to search for anything to do with the victims, and now this woman, I found something." Matt watched Hartley bring up another file, with the three dead victims, Leslie herself, and finally, one more woman. "This, was them a few years ago, around 2012, in the University of Silicon Valley. Apparently, according to this, they went to the same University, and she was, always able to hit her target, she always landed a perfect-"

"Bullseye!" Frankie let out happily. "Sorry, that's the name...continue onwards, please."

Hartley nodded his head.

"Yes, that. She was an athlete, in this University, but for some reason, she, after that, just dropped off the radar, I don't know why that is. But it seems like something happened, with these individuals, and now she's killed three out of the four..."

"That last one must be her target. It has to be."

Hartley inclined his head towards the male blonde of the room.

"Exactly, that's what I was thinking. I found her info, and found her working for Folston Tech. Her name is Diane Lakefall. If she's last on this list, we have to get to her quickly, or something could happen to her."

Matt nodded, and went to suit up, but Caitlin held out her hand.

"While Hartley was doing that, I managed to get the results to the now, dissolved bullet. I ran every scan and exam I could on the compound, even splitting it open to see what was inside, and found it to be like sulphuric acid, that was inside of the lead bullet, dissolving it from the inside outwards."

"So, she shoots acid bullets?"

"Sort of, but the acid is more for the bullet than anything like the person, I suppose she uses them to get rid of her own evidence, or maybe she could use them to finish the job if she doesn't hit her target. Though I wouldn't recommend getting it on your skin. It is like sulphuric acid, but not exactly. It is...it has been chemically changed, and more potent, but all of the markers I'd see in sulphuric acid are still there, just, enhanced somehow."

"Enhanced chemically huh...so, she isn't a Metahuman."

"Unless she can do that with some weird power, then I'd say she's an ordinary human, though with extraordinary chemistry skills to make a weapon like this."

Caitlin estimated, Matt grabbing his jacket.

"I've got to get over there. If this woman is in danger, then we have to get to her."

"Hold on, I'll go with you."

Hartley suggested, Frankie looking between them.

"Hartley..."

"Hey, two Metahuman's are better than one. Besides, if she shows up, she'd be expecting you, but she wont be expecting me, and I can...somewhat use my powers, if they work for me that is...even then, if she does come, I can get the woman out of there, while you don't have to worry about her."

Matt thought that would be for the best as well, so he consented.

"Okay, lets go."

Matt and Hartley went for the door, and left together.

Frankie looked on, worried for her Dad.

Caitlin moved to the side of her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Frankie, don't worry about your Dad, okay? He's very tough."

"But Caitlin, what if Rachael shows up..."

Caitlin bent down to her level, taking the young girl by the shoulders.

"Don't worry about her, we'll be getting through her eventually Frankie. You don't have to worry about her, she's a crazed woman, but she's not invincible. I know, what you saw, when Matthew was tortured, it must have been horrifying for you, but you know, just think. Rachael, had to use underhanded methods to take down Matthew, she couldn't fight him normally, and now that we know of her, she'll be thinking about what she says before she goes against us again. So don't worry about Matthew Frankie, he's tough, and he loves you, he'll always come back to protect you, and us too. That's the kind of man I fell for, the man I love. Just because Rachael kidnapped him it doesn't mean that she's going to win now, she's going to have a fight on her hands, and that's with us, we'll deal with her and make sure she pays what she did and what she might do."

Frankie looked on at Caitlin who offered her a smile, and a loving heart.

Even Iris did the same thing, and smiled right at her.

Just seeing these two strong women together, made it all the more better, Frankie felt her confidence growing by the second.

"Mom…?"

"Yes, Frankie?"

Frankie shook her head, and hugged Caitlin's body.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"Well, I love you too sweetheart."

Caitlin went to the desk, and got onto the computers, while Iris did the same thing, tending to give support to the men of the group. Frankie herself smiled on, glad that she had these people with her, it made her feel special.

* * *

Matt, and Hartley walked into the lab where Diane would be. They didn't have much time to waste, so they had to get in anyway that they could, even if that meant sneaking in, and that's what they did.

They saw the woman stood at a lab station, so the two men walked closer to her.

"Hello. Are you, Diane Lakefall?"

Matt spoke as kindly as he could, the woman turning towards him, and held contempt eyes.

"What do you want? And how did you get in here?"

"Yes, we're with the CCPD, and we have a reason to believe your life could be in danger."

Hartley spoke with a gentle voice, something Matt was surprised about, but that was the change that Hartley was having right now.

The woman looked outraged by that.

"You're kidding me? Who would be after me? I've not done anything to anyone."

"A woman named Leslie Jengles."

As soon as Matt said that, the woman placed her hands on the table, her face falling down to a level even Matt didn't expect to see on someone.

"No...it can't be..."

She leaned on the table, like the world was leaving her. She couldn't take it. She couldn't stand it, it felt like a dagger inside of her heart. Matt could even see it on her face, that she held regret over something, over something powerful.

"What is it?"

Matt asked, taking off his necklace, so he could hear her thoughts as well.

"It's, Leslie."

"Yes, but what about her? What, happened between you and this woman exactly?"

Hartley pressed, Matt looking around, and used psychic navigation to look around, but he couldn't see her.

"She, she would come back now. And the recent deaths...I thought that the others were...I just thought that it was a coincidence. But now that they all are dead, it can't be ignored."

"So, why would she want to hurt you? And kill the others as well? What has she got against you guys?"

Hartley wasn't holding back anymore, he needed to know what was going on.

"She...we, back then, we were only kids, you know? We, didn't mean anything by it, honestly, we didn't. But, one day, we were...we were just playing, you know and we didn't think about her little brother being there too..." Matt looked on, and used his telepathy. " _How can I tell them that we were the ones who killed her little brother, and she went nuts because of it?_ "

He heard the thoughts, and he felt a little sick.

"You killed her little brother."

Even Hartley was shocked by that, the woman bowing her head.

"It was an accident, and we were never charged. It was…we were playing a game by a waterfall, and then, her little brother wanted to play. We didn't really care much about him he was annoying, so we...we just kind of ignored him, and then, while trying to get our attention, Leslie was off getting something, he slipped on the rocks, and fell down, we were on a high part, and he fell, hitting his head on the rocks, and then, fell off the waterfall..."

"And he died?"

Matt finished, having heard the thoughts already, making him feel slightly sick.

"Yes...that's right. We, should have been watching, we know that...but, we don't deserve to die for it...do we…? I don't know...I've never forgiven myself for that day, and I don't think that I ever could either."

"Okay then, with that out of the way, we need to put you under protection."

Hartley said seriously, making the woman jump a little bit. But then, she became angry, pointing at them with annoyance.

"Get out!"

"Excuse us?"

Hartley didn't quite understand where this aggression was coming from.

"I said, get out, right now! Leave! I decline police protection, I want you all to leave, right now! Get out right now!"

Matt and Hartley looked at one another, then Matt projected his thoughts to Hartley, a sign of his growing powers.

" _Hartley, we should leave, and watch from afar. Clearly, she's in no mind to help us right now._ "

Hartley agreed mentally.

"Sorry for wasting your time then."

Matt, and Hartley turned away, leaving through the doors, leaving the young woman alone.

* * *

Sometime later, Matt, and Hartley, both dressed in their hero personas (Hartley wearing his Pied Piper costume) hung out in a nearby building, where they had a good view of the woman they were supposed to protect.

[Okay, according to this map guys, there's on so many buildings that this sniper could fire from.]

Iris began, Caitlin taking over.

[Iris' right, the shot would have to be possible, from the height, and other things. Thanks to Hartley's program, and myself, we've determined four places that a shot could theoretically go from, to the place that Leslie's target.]

"Right." Hartley added. "Since we're in one of them, there's only three buildings that she could go. The one to the east of us, west, and north west of us to get a shot. There's no other building's high enough, with enough cover, and also, there's no way she would risk a direct confrontation."

[However, just in case, I've got the cameras of the building up here, the entrance, and her main lab as well.]

Iris finished off, as Frankie chimed in.

[Dad...are you going to be okay?]

"Yeah, I'm great Frankie, don't worry. I've got Hartley with me. We'll be alright."

Hartley directed his hands towards Matt.

Matt nodded, putting his hands outwards. From his hands, a very translucent barrier erupted, covering the windows of the building that the woman was in, to protect her. It looks so thin, yet it was strong, and it was very hard to see from both, in and outside.

"This should protect her in case we can't see what's going on. But truthfully Matthew, this woman has explosives, and we could be in danger. However, I know what you're going to say, and what could happen as well."

Matt nodded his head.

"Exactly, we have to protect her, even if I don't like her. Leslie shouldn't be killing them. Sure, they should have punishment, but it isn't up to us if they die or not, and neither is it Leslie...though, I get the part where her brother died. If it was my sister...then, I think that I would be the same, and then there was Andrew and how he died..."

They waited for a little while, waiting for anything to happen, scouting out the area.

Hartley looked around the building for heat signatures, in the three buildings that the sniper could get her. But because they were semi populated building's, it was difficult to discern who was the killer and who wasn't the killer.

However, as they waited, suddenly, a bullet was shot, hitting the barrier, but didn't break it.

"Hartley!"

Matt called, Hartley looking for the bullets trajectory, and found it.

"There. The north west building!"

Matt grabbed Hartley, and flew that way instantly.

Flying through the air, Matt landed their in record timing, but when they got there…no one was there at all. Matt and Hartley shared a look between them, only seeing a gun that was positioned on a slant, pointed at the window.

"Wait, what? Where did she go? She couldn't of escaped that fast. I might not be Flash, but she couldn't of gone that fast."

Hartley bent down, examining the gun.

"You're right, there should be no way..." Hartley continued examining the gun, grimacing when realizing what happened. "It was set to an autotimer, with some funky tech that I haven't seen before. It somehow pulled the trigger at this time, it could have been set up ages ago...this was a ploy."

"Then the real one is..."

[Guys, cameras just went down! Repeat, cameras just went down! She's got to be in the building!]

Matt grimaced at Iris' words, grabbed Hartley, and flew as fast as he could towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the building, Diane, was working on her project, when she heard bullets being fired, along with screaming.

She gasped, and went towards the exit, but then a bullet hit the door, stopping her advancements.

She turned towards the door, to see Leslie stood there, a smirk on her face.

"L-Leslie..."

"Diane, been a long time, hasn't it?"

Mirthfully, Leslie moved forward, the gun held tightly in her hand, she dropped a bag to the side of her, it made a large banging sound. Diane grimaced at that, pushing away, but Leslie cocked her gun at her, making her stop.

"L-Leslie, please...you don't want to do this..."

"I think that I do. You, all of them, watched him die. He was only 8 years old, when he died. Did you know that? Did you know when he died, he was only that age? He had his whole life ahead of him...but, you thought it would be funny to get high, and make fun of him, and force him into the water, while I was getting us lunch!"

Diane hiccuped with a cry, but Leslie looked on with rage filling her eyes.

"L-Look, I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. We didn't mean for anything to happen. We didn't force him into the water...it just happened. I know that's not an excuse or anything, but this is how we have to...please don't do this."

Leslie's eyes were cold, unforgiving.

"Hmph, nice little apology. Been planning that long, have you?"

Diane's eyes filled with tears, Leslie moving ever closer. She looked at the gun, and felt her death certain. Leslie's eyes were that cold that she would even die from just a stare, that's how much anger she held inside of herself.

"N-No, it's real...we never, please, we never..."

"Sorry, I've lost my empathy for you."

Leslie pulled the trigger without even a seconds thought.

Diane's life flashed before her eyes, she felt like this was it, she was going to die…

However, just as the bullet was going to penetrate her skull, literally inches from the woman's skull, the bullet stopped. Diane's eyes widened, as did Leslie's, then she felt a sonic wave hitting her body, flinging her across the table, and hit the back wall.

Matt breathed, as he brought the bullet closer to him with his telekinesis, stopping it from hurting Diane. Hartley pulled his hands away, amazed that he could do that without his gloves, but he was excited all the same.

"Pied Piper, get her out of here."

Matt spoke, so Hartley rushed over, but Leslie had other ideas.

"No!"

She recovered from her blast, taking off a grenade, and threw it at Hartley, and Diane. Matt placed his hand outwards, forcing his psychic energy onto the grenade, wrapping it up with a dome, a tightly fitted dome, and took the blast.

Though it was dense, strong, and broke the energy down, Matt stopped the bomb from hurting Hartley, and Diane. Hartley reached Diane, dragging her out of the line of sight, out of the room, leaving this to Matt.

Leslie turned to Matt, her eyes cold.

"You had to, didn't you? You really had to come here, and stop me."

She spat out, her hate growing by the second.

"I couldn't let you kill her."

"You don't even know what she did to me."

"She killed your brother, I know." Leslie backed down a little bit. "It's terrible, I know it is, because my own brother died, murdered, but this isn't the way. We can't just deal out justice to people like we want to, no matter how much we want to."

Leslie moved closer, taking out some lipsticks, but then Matt saw that they were blades instead.

"Hmph, is this the part where you try and get through to me? You do realize that, I'm beyond that. I'm beyond pain, I want vengeance. Look, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt innocents, I want that bitch to die, and deal my own brand of justice. Now, either get out of my way, or face the consequences."

Matt didn't make an attempt to move.

"I'll face the consequences then."

Leslie tilted her head, then rolled her eyes.

"Fine, face them!"

She launched the blades at Matt's body. Raising a barrier quickly, he blocked all of the knives, only for the woman to duel wield guns, shooting bullet after bullet at him, running to the side. Matt tracked her with his eyes, moving his barrier to adjust to her new stance.

She jumped onto a table, taking something out of her side bag. Matt dropped the barrier, then placed his hand outwards to blast her, only for her to throw something, so he blasted that instead, hoping that would at least blow her backwards.

But then, she put her hand over her eyes, the blast going off, hitting the energy wave, only for a bright light to erupt.

"Aaah! My eyes!"

Because of the potency of the light, Matt's eyes were damaged, and he had to cover his own eyes because of it. This played into Bulleye's hands, she jumped off the table, and lunged for Matt, kicking outwards.

Matt however could hear her movements, blocking it with his arm.

"How?!"

She growled, pulling backwards, but Matt wouldn't let her go far, sticking his hand out, attaching energy to her. She looked as Matt lifted her up, and flung her across the room, her body hitting the back wall, making her cry out.

"Sorry, trained assassin here."

Leslie growled, Matt's eyes still blinded by the light.

Leslie looked on, then deduced something.

" _If he can only hear me, then I have to be quiet, he wouldn't be able to take me then...surely._ "

She moved slowly, quietly.

Slowly, she moved to a table, Matt listening the best he could…

"There!"

Matt thrusted his hand forward, sending off a beam of energy. Leslie pulled her head back, the beam missing her by mere inches, hitting a wall. She breathed out as quietly as she could, Matt looking around with burning eyes, trying to get a look at her.

She saw some acid on a table, so she gently picked it up.

Matt continued to look around, as she threw it right at him.

[Matthew, twelve o'clock!]

Matt immediately spat out psychic flames, thanks to Caitlin watching with the camera she had, burning the acid with his flames, making her growl out.

"For God's sake! Come off! Why don't you just die already!?"

Matt heard her voice, so he made a blade of energy, throwing it right at the woman. She took out a blade, blocking the dagger with her own blade, then launched her own right at him. Matt heard Caitlin's voice, directing him, so he put out his hand, stopping the blade with his hand, and telekinesis.

He grabbed the blade, throwing it right back. She cartwheeled to the side, the knife stabbing into the wall.

Matt's eyes burned because of the light, but he wasn't going to back down now.

When seeing that wouldn't work, she took out a dagger, and launched herself at Matt. She stabbed his barrier, so Matt pushed her back, and then twirled, sending a punch at her. She ducked, doing a forward cartwheel, stopping halfway, and wrapped her leg around Matt's neck.

"Trapped now."

She pulled him down, his body going down. Then he snaked his head out of her leg, and take her leg, throwing her right away from him. Adding his telekinetic energy to it, her body was slammed into a wall, making her cry out.

"I don't want to hurt you, don't make me fight you anymore."

Matt felt sorry for her.

In ways, he could see why she would turn to what she did.

If it was his sister, he'd probably do the same thing.

But, this was, something that he couldn't condone, even if he could sympathize with her.

She got off the ground, quickly rushing to her bag. Matt went to bring the back to him, but she pressed something inside of it beforehand, Matt bringing the bag to him within seconds, and he looked into it, or rather showed the camera to it, since he could barely see.

[Ooh crap...Matt, that's a bomb, several bombs.]

Matt grimaced, knowing what she meant by that, and what that meant to him.

"Ooh shit! Again with the bombs!"

Matt covered the bag in his energy. The bombs in there, could bring down a building, he believed anyway. So, he had to do this. He concentrated all of his energy into this, blocking the bombs explosive power.

"Yeah, with the bombs. Hmph, you know, tanking them, is going to be very difficult. I doubt you'd be able to do it. And when you die, I can get my revenge. That's all I want, why don't you grant me this revenge? If you have a brother that was killed, then you'd know the pain that I'm feeling right now, you'd know it and what I felt, what I'm feeling, and what could happen. But, this is it now, you don't get to live anymore, so die. I know you wont let everyone in the building die, so I know you'll sacrifice yourself for these pathetic lowlife's."

Matt hated to admit it, but she was right.

For all intents and purposes, she was right.

And that's what Matt was going to do. He used his power the best that he could, wrapping the energy all around the device.

Leslie looked on, seeing that he was going to do it. Her hand shook a little bit, not expecting him to do it.

"You'll die, so why do this for these people? You don't know them, and heck, most people here probably are stuck up anyway. Why do this? Why protect these people? It doesn't make sense to someone like me."

"Me neither." Matt spoke honestly. "But, that's what we heroes do." Matt began, as he looked at the camera on his suit, speaking more to Frankie. "You know, recently, someone I care very much about, became scared, because some psycho tortured me in front of her. And it sickens me that she was frightened so much, because of a crazy bitch. But, that girl, my loved one, has to know, that she doesn't have to be scared of me dying, she doesn't have to worry about anyone, because I'm always going to protect her, even with my final breath. It isn't about me dying, it is about me protecting. That day, I wasn't being tortured, I was protecting her. I was keeping that girl safe and sound, so she didn't have to suffer like I did, and she has to know that, I love her, and would do it, over, and over again."

Matt heard some sobbing over the comm's, and he smiled.

Even if he had to take this, he knew that he was going to.

He wasn't going to stop, because of this woman in front of him, he never could stop, he was going to do his best from now onwards.

Leslie looked on, she didn't even know what to say.

"Where you talking to your family then?"

"I was talking to my daughter then."

"Daughter...young, I guess."

"Teenage, and I love her."

Leslie furrowed her eyebrows, and looked away, as the bombs went off.

She secretly was going to try and stop them, but she couldn't in time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Matt's power contained the bombs as best as they could. The energies that he released pushed him past the point that he had been before. He had been tired before, and he could only remember when he separated Ronnie and Stein, it was kind of like this.

The bombs erupting were immense. Matt felt his energies draining with the bombs powers, but he decided to take it, and that's what he did. Though the floor was dented, Matt tanked the bombs, dropping to his knees, exhausted.

Leslie looked back at him, and then walked forward.

"Don't worry about your daughter, I'll send her flowers, from you, for the afterlife."

She pulled out a blade, and went to stab Matt, but at the last second, Hartley sent a sonic wave right at her, knocking her off her feet, and into a nearby table.

She cried out, Matt dragging himself to his feet, and glared at her.

"Don't ever talk about my daughter!"

Matt used all of his remaining energy, putting it into his strength, kicking the woman in the face, and knocked her down to the ground and her head rebounded off a metal plate nearby, knocking her out all together.

Immediately, Hartley put the cuffs on her, and went to Matt's side, holding him up.

"Heh, you're a very good sidekick Hartley, though Frankie's good as well."

"I'd prefer to be called, partner than sidekick. Cisco, would be content with sidekick, I am your partner, hear that Caitlin?"

A low growling noise came from the earpieces that they both had on.

But, they all smiled at the sight of the downed woman.

* * *

Later on, Matt and Hartley arrived home, with Leslie being locked away. Matt saw Caitlin and Iris smiling, and as well Frankie, and she immediately rushed over to him, hugging him. However, unlike the shaking before, she seemed, more excited than scared.

"Frankie..."

"Dad, I love you."

Matt smiled, patting her head.

"I love you too."

"Dad, I heard...you, were tortured, for me."

"Yeah, I took that for you Frankie, it wasn't ever about Rachael. Don't ever let her get under your skin, that's her true power. Her Metahuman powers just reflect her, untouchable, that's how she is and that's what her powers represent as well, plus she always wants to be someone else, so that reflects her powers too. So, don't worry about Rachael Frankie, I'm always going to protect you, and Caitlin and Iris, and Hartley too. As a team, we're gonna get her, and make her stop."

Frankie's eyes water, sinking into his chest.

He hugged onto the young girl, while moving to the couch.

"There's no need to cry now Frankie, I'm always here for you, no matter what happens."

"Dad...I want to become stronger, so I can truly help you, to become your sidekick..."

"Not sidekick." Matt stated, petting her head. "Hero." Frankie's lips turned even more upwards. "Frankie, one day, you're going to be a hero, not just a sidekick, we'll be fellow heroes."

Frankie continued to hug her father, feeling better by the second. Now, she was beginning to get over what Rachael had done to her, because she now saw it as Matt protecting her, rather than Rachael torturing Matt. It showed, he had the power in that scenario, and not Rachael, and because of that, she knew she had an inner strength as well.

Caitlin slid next to him, and hugged his arm, Matt seeing the ladies already dressed in pjyama's, even Iris.

"So, you're staying here tonight, Iris?"

She showed a sheepish smile as Hartley sat down.

"Is it alright? I know I invited myself over, and I'd completely understand if...you don't want me to be here..."

Matt shook his head.

"You were there for me when my sister disappear, so my home is your home, or rather, our home."

He directed the last bit to the two women in his life. Both women cuddled against him, Iris stretching her arms.

"Thanks, I just need some time to process the stuff about Eddie….say, do you think Eddie is cheating on me? That has to be his secret...right?"

Matt blinked, and before he could answer, Hartley surprisingly spoke up.

"Iris, he's not cheating on you. Don't be an idiot."

"Well, then I don't know what else he could be hiding from me. And don't call me an idiot."

Matt chuckled at the last part, Iris showing a small pout on her lips.

"Iris, you know, maybe it is because, he lives in the darkness of this city, the CCPD, it could be a stressful job. And look, we're not exactly truthful to him either, you're not. You're hiding that you fight crime, with a superhero psychic, a teenager with magnetic powers, a woman that has two PHD's, and me, another Metahuman with an IQ above yours."

"You had to say that, didn't you?"

"Naturally." Hartley agreed, then continued on. "But, it doesn't mean that, my words aren't any less true. I don't care about your relationship drama, but we're a team, and the team dynamic has to be on point, and I hate to admit this, but you are a good part of this team."

Iris' smile widened more than before.

"Ooh Hartley, you're going soft on me."

"Apparently, that's what happens when you're apart of this team."

"Naturally." Iris giggled, as Matt said that. "But for now, with Leslie in jail, and us, winning the day, and I have heard from, others that their day went well, what do you all say to just relaxing and watching a movie?"

[Yeah!]

With the agreement known, they all settled down to watch a film together, a good days effort for all of them.

* * *

The next night, Barry, Matt, and Joe, along with Hartley sat in Barry's office, looking at the board before them of Wells information. Matt himself saw Hartley's smug look, to be honest Matt also thought the same when he found out others held suspicions about Wells, as he kinda knew all along, just to not this extent.

"Could you stop looking so smuggly?"

Joe demanded from Hartley, but Hartley just chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I just knew that Wells was evil, and everyone wanted to disprove me on that theory as well."

"I never disproved you, I always thought Wells was evil."

"Besides you Matthew."

Matt smiled happily.

Barry tightened his eyes.

"So, I do think we should bring Cisco, and Caitlin in on this."

"I agree with Barry. Those two would definitely be a great asset to us."

Matt expressed his thoughts, Barry nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. Even though I don't like Cisco, and Caitlin all that much, I suppose that they would be assets on this."

"That's why we're telling them, tonight."

Barry told them as a finale, Matt agreed as well.

As they talked, Cisco, and Caitlin came into the room, Matt already knowing where Frankie was, and made sure that she was safe.

"All right, all right, who's ready for some Karaoke~?" Cisco sang out, the others looking seriously towards them, as Cisco moved closer to Matt, and hugged onto him again, Matt being confused as to why. "We are not going to karaoke, are we?"

Barry shook his head, Cisco's face dropping, Caitlin moving to the side of him.

"No. This is everything we know about my mother's murder and The Reverse Flash. I've been gathering information on him for a long time. And this is everything we know about Dr Wells."

Barry showed them the wall with different articles, images, and other things of it. Matt could see the question in Caitlin's eyes, so she didn't have to ask it, and he answered it right away.

"They're the same person Cait, Wells, Reverse Flash."

Cisco was blown back by the revelation, and so was Caitlin. However, Cisco went into a sort of trance, like he was thinking about something deeply. However, Caitlin turned towards Matt, and looked into his eyes.

"You're...not lying."

She could tell by the look in his eyes, she knew him that well that she could see it.

Matt nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm not lying Cait. You know, if I was just thinking this, then I wouldn't be sure...but, look what's happened to us? Reverse Flash showed up, when I went evil, and forced me to use my powers. He's been training Barry to get faster from day one, he's been...performing some kind of experiment on me Caitlin."

"What kind of experiment?"

Hartley asked from the side, Matt lowering his brows.

"I, have dreams about it, and he's...he injects me with some weird drug, he wants me to do something Cait, and those dreams I've been having lately...Cait, they are of Reverse Flash, and he's...he's..."

"I've been having these dreams too." Cisco interjected, everyone facing him. "Mostly at night, but sometimes during the day. But they don't really feel like dreams. They...They feel real.

"What happens in the dream?"

Hartley begged for an answer, Matt leaning in curiously. Cisco looks towards Matt, and sees a vision of his death, again. He blinks, and then sees the normal Matt, giving him a comforting stare, so Cisco works up the courage to say what he needs to say.

"Dr Wells is The Reverse Flash. And he kills Matt, saving Hartley and myself."

Matt's eyes widen so wide that he was stunned.

"Cisco..."

Cisco places a hand to his face, and his eyes become a little mosit.

"It's so horrible, Matt dies with a hand-"

"-Through my stomach."

Cisco blinks rapidly, nodding vigorously.

"H-How did you know?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

Hartley asks after Cisco.

Matt gulps, looking at Caitlin who grabs his hand in support. Feeling said support, he breaths out his worries, and explains.

"Because...I've been having the same dreams too...where he kills me, with his hand, through my stomach…and he said...that name..." His eyes went to Barry. "That time you went...that must have been when he..."

"So, me doing that...saved your life..."

"Yeah, Wells himself said that I could...see through...time and different...timelines...and that was...Barry, you saved my life...I died."

Matt and Barry came to a realization that the others didn't understand. They both realized at that moment, the night Barry went back in time, Matt had died by the hands of Wells.

* * *

In another place, a lone figure sat in the darkness, and overlooked some video cameras.

On one of the cameras, there was an image of Firefly, in a cell.

And the other, there was an image of the young girl known as Bullseye by Frankie.

The person sat there, looked over both images, and a smirk appeared on their face.

"Yes, they have great skills, they'll do."

The person sat there, just chuckled to themselves, making plans for the future.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we'll leave it there for now! Matt ended up fighting a new villain this week, who was able to be quite tricky with bombs, guns, flash grenades and other things. Also we delved more into the consequences of last week, more with Frankie's fears than Matt's own, but he managed to at least help her through it as much as he could. And we got a little bit there at the end, with someone overwatching Firefly, and Bullseye, seems like Matt and the gang might have trouble in the future.**

 **We're getting closer, and closer to that finale, it is going to be, something when we reach it, there's going to be some surprises for there. Next chapter, we're going to be seeing the return of a few characters, one being a rather fun blonde haired girl and her fiery boyfriend, and also a certain reporter as well that's been, captured.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading everyone!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War Sage; Thank you!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed~**

 **hellspam; Aah yeah, I can say right now that something, unexpected is going to happen in the finale.**

 **bigfan22; Thanks very much! Hehe, well he did beat Bullseye this time~ Bullseye never really kicked his ass, only nearly blew him up several times. Yeah, they wouldn't have fit in on the story part Matt and his group were doing. During season 2 and onwards, there are going to be more crossovers, even a somewhat one towards the end of season 1 here. Felicity can be fun when she's not around certain people, and I do like her when she's on Flash more than when she's on Arrow. Yup, the countdown has begun, though the last two episodes are going to be a ride alright~ Hehe, then it might be disappointing for you that WestAllen will be a thing here as well, though changes to how it was in the series somewhat, due to the different path Iris took in this story as opposed to the series canon, as Hartley stated last chapter. And he's got Matt for that, to relate too as a superhero. Along with Cisco and Hartley and what not. And thanks, here's Thursday~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He does yeah, she'll be making a return in the future. I thought so, humans without weapons can fight Metahuman's as well too. Yeah, she was a sympathetic villain huh, her methods were outrageous, but her reasons were human, and I think relatable. He did yeah, he truly acted as her father, reassured her, and made sure that she was alright. And yeah, in the coming story, we'll be seeing more of Frankie coming into her own. He did yeah, Matt's more calm about it since he can detach himself from Wells due to Wells not murdering anyone he loves, even though he does hate Wells/Eobard. Yeah! The gang are coming together in this and are going to be doing their best! Hehe, he does have a right to say such things. It's going to be something, can't say what yet, but they will be returning.**

 **umar nawazy** **; Thanks very much! Eeh, perhaps in some scenes, though I like mixing some comedy and seriousness, Matt knows when to be serious. Eeh, I'm not sure where you got that part from, since he literally can stand up for himself, check out previous chapters and see how he has especially when under torture, the only part I think you're referring to as in the last chapter is when Iris invited herself over, if Matt didn't want her around he'd just tell her to get lost or something like that, but since they're friends, he doesn't really mind, and even explained why he let her stay during the ending part, if it isn't that part you're referring to, then I don't know what part you're talking about. And, I think he can lie quite well, he's had to withhold the truth about things. When he fights, he sometimes can't go full force unless he wants to kill someone, and he was caught off guard with the weapons and the lengths Bullseye was willing to go to get her revenge. Even in their first fight, he could have taken her down if it wasn't for the tower collapsing. I hope that answered any queries you had!**

 **Alpha Omega; We surely do indeed! Poor Bullseye got pushed into it, she did the wrong thing but why she did it, can be argued for the reasons of her heart. She is yeah, and like you said, Hartley said it best, that she can't really say anything, since she's also keeping secrets from the others, including Eddie and Barry. Hmmm, could be, we'll learn who that is in the future.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's truly helping her the best that he can, and yeah, he'll be helping Cisco as well. She really has, we'll be seeing even more of what she's been doing this chapter towards the end of it. We surely did, they'll be reappearing in Season 2 with some good stuff going on. Yeah, she would be devastated to hear that, so that's why Matt doesn't want to tell her about it.**

 **Neonlight01; Ooh, I think the beginning of this chapter answers that question. Ahah, I can say that he isn't happy with Barry for that, but there's hints to something else in this chapter about that and why he doesn't go and kill him. Yeah, he couldn't let down his daughter now, he had to protect her anyway that he could. Frankie will be helping through these last parts, but she'll fully become a hero with a costume and everything next season w** **hich we're close to getting too. She did yeah, she was skilled, had a lot of weapons and knew how to use them. Yeah, I'd say that~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mason returns!**

"Yeah the cold girl, always catching my eye~ Even though I know she's so cold for me, I take that risk for the chemistry~ Yeah, Killer Frost is on my mind~ Can't wait for that date~"

Mentalist sang to himself, as he tapped away in S.T.A.R Labs computer. Since he knew everyone would be away, he knew this would be the right time for him to do something that he had been wanting to do for a while at that point, so that's what he was going to do.

As he typed, he sang to himself, mostly in a creepy manner, if people had been around, they would think the smile on his face was twisted, and demented.

As he waited, he finally felt the person he was waiting for coming, so he raised a barrier around himself, and surely enough, sends later, Reverse Flash came zooming in, and bounced off the barrier, skidding on the ground, and hit the wall behind him. Mentalist stood up, turning towards Reverse Flash and snickered at the sight.

"Hey, RF, been a while, huh."

Reverse Flash got off the ground, and showed a darkened glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just sat here, hacking away and getting your attention, you know, the usual Dr Wells, or should I say Eobard?"

Reverse Flashes eyes narrowed dangerously.

"...What did you just say?"

Mentalist chuckled, allowing a dagger to be formed out of his energy and dangled between his fingers.

"I said, Eobard Thawne. Have I got your attention now?" Reverse Flash took a step back as Mentalist stepped forward. "Wondering how I know that name?" He didn't reply. "Well, you know, it took me a while, and now, I've got enough info from that other time to remember what you called yourself. Eobard Thawne, related to Eddie are we?" Again, he didn't say anything, but Mentalist chuckled darkly. "It's okay, I'll draw my own conclusions. I remember a few things from that time, and I think I've got you worked out."

Reverse Flash folded his arms.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, I do. You, are a loser from the future, who came back to kill Barry because you couldn't kill Barry from your time so you tried to kill him, but chose to murder Barry's Mommy because something happened, not sure what but something came up and you chose to kill her instead, but somehow, you got stuck in time, because you didn't account for changing time like that, would change your own time, and your powers diminished, and now, the person you hate so much, Barry, you had to create, to keep your future in tact, and you're planning to use Barry to return to your future, lame plan by the way, and if Barry failed, you were going to use me, to return to your time because, I can do that too, right? Let me guess on your past, my future, you loved the Flash, right? You wanted his power, and gave it to yourself, probably idolizing him. But, then because this happened in the past, you read or found out that you were his enemy, and decided to go down the dark path, to become his better, to show you're superior and here we are now, the pathetic loser you are. How am I? In the ball park yet? I might be blonde, but I'm not dumb, Matt's the same, we do have the same intelligence, just different ways of thinking." Reverse Flash snarled dangerously. "As Cisco would say, nailed it in one."

"What do you want? To mock me and my predicament? Are you that twisted?"

Reverse Flash became impatient, so Mentalist chuckled once more.

"Now, now. Temper, temper. With that temper, you wont get what you want, and I am probably twisted yes, I am what my parents made me after all. Then again, your only help is an idiot named Rachael, speaking of, couldn't you find someone, more intelligent?" Reverse Flash didn't reply. "Well, either way Eobard, I thought that I should tell you, I am not as merciful as Barry Allen, God I hate him. He took my kill away from me, I might have perished but I got to kill the one person that I..."

"What are you talking about?"

Mentalist chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you don't know? That's fine, I'll keep that to myself for now. But Eobard, you wont be alive much longer, even if I have to go and kill Eddie to kill you." Reverse Flash took another step backwards, Mentalist smirking. "So, that would do something. Haha, I was only guessing before, based on last names, but now this just confirms it."

"No, not at all."

Mentalist cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Liar, I can feel emotions you know? Might not be able to read your mind, but I can feel your emotions, you feel nervous right now, on the edge of your seat. My, if I killed Eddie, you'd be out of the way, that would be nice. After Eddie's gone, I'll take care of Barry, until he's useful for me, then cut him down."

"What could you want with Barry?"

Mentalist chuckled even more.

"Doesn't Mr Allen have an interesting power? He's quite, full of it, the energy inside of him is fantastic, I've never felt anything like it, even more than your own, and I can use that for my own goals, to charge my powers, like the day I fought him long ago. Why do you think I've not killed him yet? He's useful to me. The second he isn't, he's not even going to be a problem."

"You...intend to become a speedster?"

"That's your thing, not mine, I love my powers, I don't wanna become a speedster, sounds sucky. No, Mr Allen shall be used for a different purpose, might take a while for him to get there, but when he's at the level and my own powers have increased to handle such energy, I shall be using Barry for myself, along with anyone else I deem necessary. And unlike when you fucked with time, I'll do it better, without consequences for my loved ones. My Caitlin and Killer Frost, might split them apart, two cute girlfriends and all, one adorable and nerdy and the other an icy vixen with a cute heart, just imagine how hot that would be, along with my daughter who's problems I'll cure, it's about time to make the world work for us for a change. All of us, have suffered, and will suffer even more, and I'll be damned if my ladies are put through anymore pain. And I shall be achieving my goals, unlike you, yours will fail. No future I see, has you winning, you lose."

"You're lying!"

Mentalist wagged a finger.

"I'm afraid not my speedster. You wont win Eobard, all futures I see, you fail in one way or another. Sometimes you kill people, but die, sometimes we all kill you, sometimes someone sacrifices themselves, all futures are muddled. Maybe there could be one that's far in the back of the futures I see, but the most prominent, are the ones where you lose."

Reverse Flash didn't believe him, believing that he would be lying to unnerve him.

"I'm not listening to you, you speak lies, you're born from lies, and anger, and pain."

"I suppose, but we really don't know, do we? Am I lying? Am I speaking truth? Either way, you'll know soon enough. Thank you Eobard, I've just had it confirmed by you, that's all I wanted, goodbye for now."

Mentalist's hands allowed an aura to appear, wrapping around the boys body.

Eobard narrowing his eyes as the aura surrounded him within seconds.

"Did you know, I can also teleport, sort of? Originally, I thought I was a breacher as well, as I saw it in the future, what I didn't realize was, I might be able to open one with effort, I was seeing a certain Vibe doing it with me nearby, the vision became clearer, but I can use my powers to teleport by manipulating my psychic energy, coating myself in it or making a barrier of it, and slipping through the dimensional barriers or bend through them, whichever makes it easier for you, to appear anywhere I want, any earth I want with knowledge on where I'm going of course, kinda like you speedsters in a way where you break dimensional, and temporal barriers, I can just do it quicker than you since I don't have to run, just use my psychic powers to do it. Vibe can open breaches through his powers, I can merely slip through them without a hole, I could bring people with me if I wanted, though Vibe's powers are probably quicker for bringing others with him. Then again, I'm still training my powers, they are still growing so who knows what can happen, I might be able to move faster with time, like Vibe will do the same thing, become faster at opening breachers, I'll be moving through dimensions my own way now, and when I'm strong enough along with Barry's power and others, I'll be activating my plan and changing events for myself, better than you ever did, I'll do it the correct way."

Reverse Flash was impressed to say the least.

"Well, aren't we the cleaver one. Yes, your powers are classified as that. You are connected to realities in a unique way and its people due to what's inside of you from, certain people, you do have unique powers because of those...lovely things your parents did. You can slip through dimensional barriers like we speedsters break through them and breachers create holes in space, your ability is probably faster than speedsters, but don't forget, speedsters are superior to you, we have more abilities than you do."

"So if you think speedsters are better than me, I still killed one once, I might have died, but next time, you wont believe what's gonna happen. Now, bye, bye Eobaby, see you soon~ Well, I might not be strong enough to kill you, but I don't have to be with the info you just gave me~ Well, let's go and see Eddie, shall we hahahaha~"

With a flash of swirling light, Mentalist disappeared, leaving behind a seething Reverse Flash.

" _Thank God, he doesn't know how to use time yet...but he already can move through space with his powers...yeah, I knew it was coming, but to think he could even do it now, maybe it's because I increased his powers quickly, that just means Rachael will have to become that vessel for that 'thing' soon enough, just in case this goes wrong. But Mr Stone, you don't realize what your powers could truly do, you've not even scratched the surface of it yet...I have to make sure he doesn't kill Eddie, or he dies himself...if he dies, my future is..._ "

Reverse Flash held a mixture of anger, and happiness on his face, for different reasons.

* * *

It seemed that Joe's residence was the place for them to meet for the meetings about Harrison Wells, and what he could be doing. Joe, Eddie, and to a certain extent, Hartley, and Cisco seemed to be calm. Frankie had calmed down about what happened to Matt a few weeks ago, and was going stronger than ever.

However, Matt noticed that there was a certain, something about Caitlin and he wasn't sure why. But the sight of her alone, was making him feel, something. He didn't know what, but he knew something was off about her.

Even as they sat on the steps together that separated the doorway to the living room. Even as he held her in his arms, he felt like there was something off and he didn't know what to think about it at all.

"Hey, Cait, you're okay, right? Nothing wrong or anything right baby?"

She gently allowed his arm to slide across her back, and around her waist, holding her to his body.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm in your arms, I'm okay."

He knew something was off, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what that something was. However, he decided to just hold onto the young woman, hoping that in her own time, she would feel free to open up to him.

"Where's Barry?"

Eddie looked hungry and looked like he wanted some food.

"He should be here any second. I sent him out for-"

Just as Joe was going to answer, Barry came zooming in through the door, a gust of wind with some pizzas in his hand.

"Pizza!"

Barry finished off for Joe like he had heard, Matt didn't know how the hell that was supposed to work in the slightest. Due to the fact that he shouldn't of heard it, then again it wasn't that hard to say since he did deliver the pizza.

"What?"

Cisco smelt the alluring aroma of the pizza in the room, while Hartley stood up, and took his own pizza for himself.

"That pizza, is gross."

Barry commented as Hartley sat down, huffing along.

"Well, I believe pepperoni is disgusting."

Barry snidely looked right back at him.

"From Coast City?"

Eddie's mouth by now was watering, he wanted the food, and he wanted it right there and then.

"Supposedly the best in the west."

"Why did I not think of this before? Come to papa."

Cisco excitedly grabbed a slice, as did Frankie as well, eating rather quickly and quietly.

Caitlin looked on at all of them, and then her eyes went towards Matt as he brought pizza towards them. Laying on his side, since Caitlin was held onto his lap, he had to lay it on the side. He showed some pizza to her, and she just looked at him.

"Caitlin? What's wrong baby?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm, actually waiting for tonight...our, private night."

"Oooh, I get ya. Sure, can't wait for that~ Hehe, it is going to be quite interesting, isn't it~?"

Cisco turned towards them, and turned his eyebrows up.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not no. It involves naughty stuff between us~ Mainly handcuffs."

Cisco accepted that easily, but Matt could feel something was off about Caitlin, he was going to find out but asking in front of the others would be difficult. Joe then stood up, looking between all of the people in the room.

"Okay, six months of investigating Harrison Wells has led us nowhere, so we're going back to the beginning to see what we can find out."

Caitlin gently held his hand to her lap, and smiled. Matt smiled back, brushing her face with his fingers soothingly.

"What does that mean?"

"Really? Aren't you supposed to be a detective, and you can't really come to the conclusion everyone else has come too?"

Hartley said between his biting's, Eddie giving him a small glare.

"Really? Aren't you supposed to be intelligent and you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Hmph, actually, I have figured out a few things, though I shall reveal them to whoever I want to reveal them too, nothing to do with you, I've got my own things to deal with, and I don't need to deal with someone like you."

Eddie tightened his gaze upon Hartley who did the same thing.

"Road trip, baby."

Cisco said as a small comment, trying to interject himself into the conversation, but he couldn't get apart of it.

"Joe and Cisco are going to go to Starling City."

Barry announced quickly, Frankie twitching her eyebrows.

"Starling City? What for? What's there? Besides Laurel, and Oliver that is."

"To investigate the car accident that Dr Wells was in with Tess Morgan 15 years ago."

Barry began, and then Matt continued.

"Dr McGee said that after Wells's accident, he became like a complete stranger. Just a different person entirely. And the fact that...that name I keep coming back too..." He briefly had a flash in his mind of Wells killing him, making him blink rapidly, Caitlin looking on in concern. "I'm okay don't worry about me Cait."

"If you're sure."

He nodded his head slowly, holding onto her body and kept her close to his body.

"Since that Dr Wells could probably be the Reverse-Flash and killed Barry's mother, and he may have done the same thing to Tess Morgan. We have to learn everything we can about that night. See where it leads us. We have to find out everything going on here."

"Oh, um, can you cover for me with Dr Wells?"

Caitlin heard Cisco say, but her mind was a little elsewhere at the moment.

"You mean lie?"

"Yeah."

Cisco answered slowly, almost wanting to know what was going on with her.

Caitlin inhaled a breath of air, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Matthew, can we go?"

"O-Oh, alright. You...are you okay Cait?"

"Yeah, I just want to go home. I'm not, feeling well right now."

He knew it was more than that, but he didn't know how to say it with the others listening in right now.

"Sure, we can do that. Don't worry, lets get you into bed if you're not feeling well. Frankie sweetheart, time to go home." Frankie was about to speak when Matt levitated the pizza towards her. "Take that with you."

"Yay!"

Frankie took the pizza, and left the house first, Hartley standing.

"Since I live with them, I'll be going as well."

Hartley bowed his head, and left after Frankie. Caitlin stood up, and left silently, Matt looking towards the others.

"Doesn't look like Caitlin's with us."

Matt shook his head towards

"No, she's with us. There's something else going on here, and I don't know what yet, but don't worry, she's definitely with us."

That seemed to lessen the worries the others had, while Eddie looked on with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What do you want us to do here?"

"Business as usual while we're gone."

Joe answered dryly, Eddie nodding his head and then Matt left to go and find Caitlin and the others, so they could go home.

* * *

Later on that night, Matt laid in bed with the naked Caitlin, he was also naked save for his underwear. She curled against him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body, keeping him close to her body. His arm wrapped around her body, holding her ever closer.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

He soothingly stroked her hair, allowing her body to fall against him. Her head fell on his chest, and her free hand slowly went across his abs, caressing the skin that was there, moving in a slow circular pattern. His hand held onto her, comfortingly holding onto her, and making her feel better than before.

"I'm alright..."

Matt could tell that she was lying, but he didn't know why that was. So, he was intending to find out all the same on what's been going on with his love.

"Ah, you know I know better. So, tell me, what's going on? Is it because of Wells…? I mean, I know you looked up to the guy and all, so...I understand how difficult this must be for you my love. But if you can't handle it...then allow me to deal with the complicated stuff with him. If you don't want to lie to Wells, you don't have to go to S.T.A.R Labs, and just come to the club, I can lie to Wells about the location of Cisco, and such, just leave it to me."

Caitlin's eyes fluttered, moving to his loving expression.

"Matthew...I'm, of course it is hard thinking about that...Dr Wells, for so long, and even when I thought about your suspicions, I didn't want to believe them, I didn't want think that he could do all that...and then I think about you."

"Me?"

Matt didn't know what she was going on about.

But her face told him that she was thinking about something intently, and that worried him.

"The thought of what he did...he, did things to you, Matthew. If he is Reverse Flash, Matthew. He...what he did to you for so long...what he tried to do to you when he put his hand through your chest that time, when he squeezed your heart, it felt like my own was dying at the same time, and I didn't know what to even think about it baby..." Caitlin's eyes turned a little teary, so he moved his finger below her eye, stroking the cheek there to rid her of the tears. "...Matthew my love..." She briefly kissed him, pulling away and still held her sad expression. "...and then there's the fact that if he is...what he let happen to you, and then like you said, him coming up with that solution to your Telepathy easily, when he saw you suffering, he loved it..."

Matt pulled Caitlin up, so they were face to face. With a loving expression, he brought her head and his own close to one another. Their noses brushed, and then pushed forward, so their lips gently caressed one another in all of their love and compassion for one another.

"Cait, yeah...it happened, and I am mad at him for it. But that's why we have to work together in this, and defeat him at his own game, we can't be reckless about this..."

"But, what about that necklace...what if he knows all we're doing this entire time, and he's spying on us through that necklace you're wearing?"

Matt blinked, then without even worrying, he took off the necklace, laying it on the table.

Caitlin looked on, as Matt winced at the thoughts entering his head. She continued watching, as he summoned a dagger of telekinetic energy, aiming for the necklace. He took aim at the necklace on the table, and went to stab it.

"W-What are you doing!? Stop!"

He stopped his hand, within inches of touching the necklace. He pulled away, looking towards her.

"What's wrong baby?"

Caitlin couldn't believe what he was about to do, it just seemed so insane that he was actually going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Y-You can't destroy it! Y-You'd go right back to where your mind was before...even through all of this time has passed, your mind hasn't truly adjusted yet, and prolonged exposure would cause permanent damage, so why were you..."

"For you, I'd go crazy." He expressed with a loving smile, making her bite her lower lip. "For you, to put your mind at ease, I'd happily destroy the damn thing and allow my Telepathy to roam free. I don't want you to feel like this, worried, and wondering what Wells could or couldn't be doing. If that necklace concerns you, then I'll smash the damn thing and give you a peace of mind that you couldn't have without it breaking."

To hear that, was a true sign of love that she never got from anyone else. The love of Matt, truly was something she hadn't experienced. No one had ever gone so far for her before, though Ronnie came close, Matt had done so much, from protecting her from certain death, protecting a guy that was essentially stealing her away from him from certain death, and even now, willing to go crazy for her, all so that she could have an easy mind.

Caitlin took the necklace, placing it on his chest.

"Hey, don't go crazy for me. I love you too much for you to go crazy."

Caitlin cupped the necklace on his chest with her hand, and then laid her lips on his chest as well, repeatedly kissing the boys chest.

"Well, I already am crazy...but, how about, we get Hartley, to examine this thing tomorrow? To see if there's any, hidden hardware or whatever in there that shouldn't be there? And if there is, we can go from there on what to do. For now..." He took the necklace off his chest, and placed it in the side table they had, shutting the draw. "There, it can stay there for the night."

Caitlin couldn't believe that he was going that far for her.

The very fact that he was willing to suffer through what he was going to be suffering through, it just didn't register in her mind that he would put himself through something of that magnitude just to help her worries be dispelled.

"But your Telepathy..."

Caitlin was worried but Matt was wanting to be romantic, and loving at the same time.

"Hey, I survived nearly a year of it, I can survive a night, don't worry about me. All I care about right now, is that you're worried and I don't like that. Especially if it is because of Wells. I'd happily go through hell to give you a good, and easy life, so allow me to deal with this tonight."

"Ooh Matthew..."

Matt gently ran his fingers through her hair. He then bent towards her, and caught her lips with his own. She patted his face, and ran her hand down his face, and neck. Her soft cold fingers felt good to Matt's body, and the sensations of the young girl on him made him feel good.

"I love you Cait, and I want you to know that as well. No matter what, I am going to make sure that you're comfortable as well."

Caitlin gently pushed the young boy down onto the bed, and got on top of him. Her hands 'forced' the young mans hands to the headboard behind them, linking their fingers together. Somehow, this was more of a turn on than anything else, when she became a little more aggressive, and took what she wanted.

"I love you too, and to go through something like this for me. Ooh Matthew, you're going to get a big treat from me~"

"R-Really? What kind…?"

Caitlin tossed her head to the side, giving him a sly smile.

"Well, remember that thing you wanted me to do, and I said I'd think about it?"

He gulped but held a dash of excitement and wonder in his eyes.

"Y-Yes? W-What about it baby?"

Caitlin allowed her full body to be seen by Matt, something that he knew she felt embarrassed by sometimes, but right now, she didn't care, she just loved the man that was before her, and wanted to be with that man as well.

"I'm willing to do that for you."

Matt's eyes lit up like a thousand suns.

"No freaking way, y-you're really going to do that thing!?"

Caitlin's smile became even wider, leaning down and bit his earlobe. He suppressed a moan from the biting that she did, but it felt good, her teeth slowly moving on his earlobe, he ended up cupping her head to his ear, and allowed her to continue onwards.

"Yeah, I'll do that for my baby. Since you're always taking care of me, allow me to fulfil a desire of yours~ Especially because, we're going to be having, a little fun together."

Matt allowed his head to fall backwards, Caitlin's teeth leaving his earlobe. Then she pushed forward, and went to kiss his neck, but she stopped, thinking about what happened with Rachael, and now what happened with Reverse Flash, and what and how they were working together, it all flashed through her head.

And because his Telepathy was up and running, he heard all of her unspoken thoughts, and he knew what was worrying her, so he brought her to his lap, sitting up on the bed, and held her close, to which she shook a little bit.

"Don't worry about Rachael, nor Reverse Flash, we'll get them."

Caitlin paused, wondering how he knew that...but then remembered that he wasn't wearing his necklace, so she understood perfectly.

"But your dreams Matthew...you dreamed he killed you...what if that's a premonition...or..."

"He's not going to kill me, I promise you, he wont. I'm never going to leave you, and if I do, I'm always going to come back to you, because I love you Cait. And don't worry about Rachael, next time I get my hands on her, I'll take her out myself. She's messed with us for the last time, she wont be doing that again, all of what she did to you, me, Frankie, Jean and the others. She's not getting away with it Cait, I promise you. So, no more sadness, right baby?"

Caitlin smiled gently.

"No sadness."

"Now, want me to be your stripper Cait?"

Caitlin's eyes fell down, biting her lower lip.

"Matthew..."

"Don't worry, I just heard it in your head. I don't mind, want me to be a private stripper for you Cait? I have stripped before professionally."

"Uu, I don't miss that. You knowing my thoughts...private thoughts...even if you would be a cute stripper for me...wait, you've stripped professionally?"

"Hehe, I did yeah, earned good money too~"

Matt began chuckling, and put Caitlin down onto the bed, and they enjoyed one another for the entire night, allowing their worries to disappear.

* * *

Walking down a desolate tunnel, was Rachael herself. Walking down the water ridden tunnel, Rachael held a smile on her face, as she moved through the world, like she owned it, and right beside her, was Grodd himself, holding onto her hand.

"Don't worry Grodd sweetheart, you'll soon have your revenge on Eiling, we've got him now, don't worry so much about it. And this is for your Daddy after all, lets go and do his bidding, or God knows what could happen to me and you as well, he seems to be getting desperate and we need to know what's going on with him too~"

Grodd released a low growling sound.

" _Rachael...is...right. Father...needs, us to...do this...for him._ "

She nodded to the voice in her mind.

"That's exactly it sweetheart. But now, it is time to make use of what's going on with our prisoner, you know what I mean Grodd?" Grodd simply growled. "And I know, Matt stopped his mind control of Jean, proving to be a challenge to you, but you're the only Telepath that I could possibly want. So don't worry so much about anything now, and allow me to do what I do best."

Grodd simply inclined his head, and allowed Rachael to take him to different places.

As they walked, they came to a light inside of the desolate tunnel.

Sitting there, in chains, was Mason Bridge, having been kidnapped by Harrison Wells, a little while ago, and now he was ready for Rachael. He looked hungry, tired, and like he hadn't been able to move in a while properly.

"F-For the love of God! Stop this you crazy whore! Please leave me alone right now!"

Mason growled at her, but Rachael just giggled.

"That's not very nice to say to me. Especially calling me a whore, and being mean and saying I'm crazy, when I'm only a little crazed because of what everyone has been doing to me lately, so please don't get on my bad side right now. I wont be happy if you do something like this."

"Well, you've kept me down here...no, that damn Matt, and Iris have kept me down here! Let me go right now you bitch!"

Mason let out a wild cry, wanting to escape.

Rachael on the other hand just chuckled dirtily.

"Oh Mason, you know, you don't have to worry about such things now. Besides, I'm going to let you free now, so you can go for who you really want. Don't you want something like that? Revenge on the person who did this to you?"

"Who did this to me…?"

Mason looked lost, so Rachael clicked her fingers, causing Mason's head to ripple in pain, and his body fell down to the ground, his head hurting him more by the second.

"Yes, you know, Matt, Larkin and Iris. Didn't they do this to you? I think that would be the right way to go about it. So don't worry about it now, you can go for them. They are my masters after all, and they are both, wanting you dead but you see, Mason, I thought that this would be a good time to let you go. Truthfully, I want them to die too, and you remember all of the times that they tortured you together. Especially that Matt and all, he's nutty and what not."

Rachael spoke, recalling the times that she turned into the pair of them at different times, and tortured Mason. Because, this is what she was planning, to use Mason for her own agendas, that's what she had to do now.

"R-Right, you were...good to me..."

Rachael giggled, as Grodd growled. She saw that his body convulsed when he heard Grodd growling, so Rachael 'assured' him gently.

"Don't worry about such things now, I'm here to save you, then you can take revenge on them for your own gain. Don't worry about anything else now, use the power inside, just like I had shown you, and kick some butt."

Though resentment was inside of Mason already for Matt, and to a certain extent, Iris herself, due to what happened for being passed over. But now that it was over, Mason really didn't like them, and thanks to Rachael, along with Grodd, he now hated them and wanted them dead.

"Yeah...I was passed over for a wet behind the ears blonde brat, and then West tries to steal my thunder? Tch, then they have the nerve to do all of this, they have some front, being all nice, and kind...fuck them, they are going to pay for this, I promise they are going to pay for something like this! How dare they try and be better than me!? I hate them so God damn much!"

Rachael's lips moved upwards into a delightful smile, she felt good right now.

She turned to Grodd with a large smile on her lips, she felt amazing right now, and she couldn't be more happy than she was right now. Even Grodd could tell, and just used his large hand to hold onto her own hand which she felt good about right now.

* * *

At the club, and what was going on, Matt moved towards Hartley, and held up the necklace, so Hartley took it, and began examining it. Matt looked towards Caitlin, who blushed with the thoughts that she had about the previous night, while Frankie was on her phone, texting away, Iris sat close by.

" _Oh no, I can't think about it, Matthew could be listening right now..._ " She thought to herself, Matt slowly smiling. " _I can't think about what happened last night, and that new thing he did...I can't say that I loved it too, he'd want to do it more, and then with that adorable expression that he made which made me want to jump him right there and then...but, it would be...no, I can't...we've got work to do...but, the thought of last night...all the time, when I know his telepathy is activated, I can't help but think about him, even though I don't know when it isn't activated, maybe he's doing this to me on purpose.._ " Matt leaned forward with his smile parading on his face, Caitlin gaining a shy expression. "M-My thoughts, are my thoughts, nothing else."

Matt gently smiled, brushing a bang out of her eyes.

"Okay Cait, I believe you."

Caitlin showed a small pout on her lips.

But then he heard another thought in her head, so he took her hand, and placed it on his butt, making her gasp.

"Matthew..."

Caitlin didn't know what to say, she felt a little dusting on her cheeks.

"Ooh Caitlin, we're dating, I don't mind."

She fell against him, keeping her hand on his ass.

"So, what's Hartley doing exactly?"

Iris wondered, Matt showing a slight smile.

"He's just making sure that the necklace is working alright."

He didn't want to worry Iris or anything about Wells right now, that would be one of the last things that he would ever do. But right now, he was doing his best to make sure that she didn't have to worry about anything else.

"I see, and about me staying with you guys, I'm sorry for taking a lot of your time. Everything that's going on right now, it seems like I am taking all of your time away like this..."

Matt shook his head.

"Not at all sweetheart, you're family Iris. You don't have to worry about staying, stay as long as you want Iris, we'll get through this with you, that's what family does after all."

Iris lightly smiled, and moved closer towards them.

"Say, this is going to be a fun question, but do you know where my Dad has gone? He kinda, just said he was going out of town…?"

"Well, I don't know, does Eddie know?"

The young woman held her head downwards.

"I don't really want to talk about him right now. Or see him, if he isn't going to tell me the truth."

Matt could understand, but he didn't know what he was going to do either.

However, Caitlin then felt her phone ring.

"Matthew, it's Dr Wells..."

Matt laid his hand over her phone, and took it from her.

"Leave it to me. I can bullshit anything. Even if it is to someone like Wells, we'll get through this yet my love." He put the phone to his ear, as he walked towards the door. "Good day Dr Wells, how are you this morning?"

[Mr Stone, I'm surprised to hear your voice right now. Is, Dr Snow not available?]

Matt glanced towards Caitlin who lowered her brows.

"Aah yeah, sorry about that. Cait's kinda not feeling well right now, and she's resting, so I didn't want to wake her." Matt turned to Caitlin who smiled in appreciation. "Also, she wanted me to tell you, Cisco's got a family emergency right now, and he's going to be busy for a few days. You remember Dante, he's apparently got himself into a bit of bother. Don't worry though, he said that it isn't anything that he can't handle and should be back rather soon."

[I see, so that's how it is. Well, send my regards to Dr Snow. However, I would also like to see you, if you have time.]

Matt grimaced, but he couldn't have Wells being suspicious, so he inclined his head to himself.

"Of course Dr Wells, I'd happily meet with you."

Caitlin gasped, and went to say something, but Matt placed his finger outwards to stop her.

[Thank you. I know, you don't like me. However, I would like to speak with you, about certain matters.]

Matt took this chance, he knew that he would have to take this chance or something else could happen. He needed to do this.

"Sure, just tell me when and where, I'm pretty free for the day. No work, no, anything really. I just, thought that it would be fun, if we met one another and had some fun maybe~ Though, I don't come cheap, you'll have to buy me dinner~"

Caitlin whispered "Dinner?" but he shrugged his shoulders, and then nodded his head, but didn't reveal anything yet, he couldn't.

[Dinner...I am sure that I could find us a restaurant for us to occupy.]

"Then tell me where and when, and I'll be right there for you Dr Wells~ Goodbye~"

[Yes, goodbye.]

Matt hung up the phone, and moved towards Caitlin.

"Matthew, y-you're going to go to dinner with him?"

"It's like meeting with the Devil over food."

Hartley added from the side, Iris in confusion.

"I know it is, but if I can meet with him alone...maybe, just maybe I can get some, good information out of him, without him telling me, you know what I mean? I have my powers, and if we work together, then we can, do this. I might as well try and get something, it's better than nothing right now, the nothing that we have. We need to work through this somehow."

Frankie looked on, and then looked at her phone, the message showing it to be someone she really liked, and text them again.

"Even then Matthew, like Hartley said, it is like dealing with the Devil. We don't know what he could do, or couldn't do that is. We have to be careful."

"I know baby, I know that. But this is a chance. He's hardly going to try anything in a crowded place. If he offered me the chance to go back to his, then I'd be worried that either, he was trying to get me, or he was trying to get with me. And I think the second one is worst. But even then, I can get something off him, if I can get something off the creepy bastard, then we can do this, we can get more of what's going on."

Caitlin couldn't hide her small smile, and the fact that he said it so calmly, just made it all the better, she could feel that he was confident, and if that was the case, then she was going to support him, even if she was worried that he could do something to him.

"Wait, what's so bad about Dr Wells exactly? I know you don't like him Matt, but what's…?"

Iris just didn't know what was going on, she didn't know what to even say either.

"Well, we have a feeling that he...he is a curious person Iris, and he really...you see Iris, the thing is..." Matt heard Caitlin's worries and Hartley's as well in his head, but he shook his head. "Iris, the thing is, Dr Wells...he, we believe that he could, be working with, or for..."

"Ah." Hartley spoke up, cutting off Matt. "This necklace, the thing is...I can't find anything wrong with it." He began, tinkering with the necklace. "Then again, it is made from a compound I haven't ever seen before. The technology for this, I am having trouble understanding it. But with time, I am sure that I could find out how it works."

"So, what? It is like from the future or something like that?"

Iris joked, but Matt's brain began working a little bit, and he had a flash to the other timeline. Though it wasn't long, he saw Wells again, speaking. The words were dull, and difficult to comprehend, but he was sure that he understood roughly on what was going on.

"Future..."

"Yes, it was a joke Matt. I wasn't serious."

Iris showed a small smile, Matt chuckling awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, I know...w-well, either way, seems safe, Cait."

She was glad about that, she didn't want something to happen to Matt, or if Wells was spying on them, it was the last thing she wanted to think about when she was being with Matt in an intimate way like they were.

"Sorry for worrying you, I just...I just didn't know what to think about it all. But while everyone's here, I have been thinking about something, to do with Rachael, and her certain power to shapeshift."

"You've come up with a way to deter that?"

"I believe so." She revealed dryly. "With her molecular structure, I should be able to come up with a serum...What if I create a serum that will terminate the polymerization reaction, essentially forcing the bonds to revert to their original form stopping her from being able to control her power. At least the shapeshifting aspect."

"Otherwords, she wouldn't be able to become someone else, how long for?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know the length, but the fact that she can be demasked at all is a miracle. Just think, if we get nervous, we can inject this into her system, and stop her from going forward with another's face, and we wouldn't become confused on who we're attacking, especially if we're worried it could be someone else."

"That's great Cait! Yeah, if you can do that, then maybe we could..."

Just as Matt said that, a beeping went off, and Hartley went over to the computer.

"911 call towards Central City Picture News."

"Picture News?"

Matt turned to Hartley, the man nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm currently pulling up the cameras right now."

Hartley did that, Matt himself getting ready into his costume.

"Oh my God..."

Matt was surprised, and Iris said it best, when she said it, they looked at the cameras in shock.

"W-Whats going on baby?"

Caitlin asked, looking between the two of them.

"That's...Mason Bridge."

Matt was the one who said it, Caitlin turning towards him seriously.

"You can't be serious, the one that disappeared?"

"He did disappear, but he's back...how, in the hell..." Iris turned towards Matt. "Matt..."

"I'm on it." He spoke, seeing what he could do with the thing in his hand, Mason that was. "Yeah, I'm definitely on it."

Matt shot for the door, and flew away towards the Picture News.

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Central City Picture News, and Linda Park was going about her business. After everything ended with Barry, she had been trying to do her best to get on with her own life, and what she could do.

As she strolled through the building, and towards her computer, there was a noise at the door. From the door, Linda saw that there was a man walking inside, wearing what appeared to be a cloak, and a camera beside him as well.

She focused in on the eyes, and saw that it was...Mason Bridge.

"M-Mason?"

Linda called, not expecting to see him.

Others turned towards the door at her voice, and saw the man walking inside. However, before, he was just grouchy. Now, he looked pissed off, like he was going to straight up murder someone, or some people.

Whoever he was after, it didn't look good.

Mr Larkin, the boss of the paper, moved towards Mason, an angry expression on his lips.

"There you are! Do you know how long I've been trying to get into contact with you? Where the hell have you been?"

Larkin demanded from Mason, but Mason looked towards him, a cold look in his eyes.

"You passed me over, for a blonde idiot."

Larkin was surprised by the darkened tone that he had.

"Well, that's neither here nor there. Matt just had the right stuff, and he's been doing fantastic at his job. But, that's got nothing to do with you. Thanks to your little 'break' we've been busy and we've been trying to get into contact with you, where the hell have you been?"

Mason just looked at him with annoyance, like he was going to destroy him.

He then held out his hand, and Linda noticed something with his eyes. Looking right into his eyes, he shot forward a beam of energy, that hit Larkin. As soon as it did, he froze, like a statue. His body didn't turn into ice, but it was like he was paralysed all together.

"W-What have you..."

Mason began chuckling a little bit, then pulled out a gun. He held it to Larkin's head, and Larkin tried to move, but he couldn't move at all.

"Don't worry Larkin, this will be rather quick, compared to what you did to me. You know, all of the times that you passed me over when I was clearly right for the job. You held me back, but no longer, I wont be held back ever again."

"W-Wait, Mason! S-Stop! You can't do something like this! You were passed over yeah, but there's no need to do something like this! Just think about it rationally, you don't have to do this, you can just..."

He didn't listen to Linda, and showed a deranged smile.

"Well, I'm not going to be listening to an inferior person to me. Even you, always looked down on me. Don't you even know who the hell that I am? I am someone that you can't mess with, I will be the one to beat you, you know that, right?"

He shook his head, he didn't even know what he was going to do. Larkin that was.

The gun felt so real, he could feel the metal on his head, yet he looked him right in the eyes.

"Mason, please don't do this...y-you're one of those people with powers, you don't have to worry about that...just put the gun down, and keep calm. You don't have to do-"

"Shut up Linda!"

Linda backed down, as Mason held the gun towards her.

Larkin tried to move, but he could barely do anything at all.

Because of what happened, he was stuck there, just waiting and wondering what the hell was going to happen, he just couldn't stand it right away, he didn't think that he would be able to do something like this.

Linda pulled away, Mason though continued moving forward with his gun in hand.

He looked right at her, like he was going to shoot. She didn't want to be shot. She didn't even know what to do. Even though he had the gun, she hoped that he would see sense. She was just glad that she had called 911 when she had done secretly.

Larkin looked on, and couldn't watch this.

"N-No! Mason, leave her out of this, if you want to do anything, then do it to me! Leave Linda alone!"

Mason turned back towards him, where Rachael came into the building, disguised as her Claire counterpart, and grinned from ear to ear, showing that she really was a deranged person as well, not that it was a secret anyway.

"He's right Mason, this person here, Larkin. Remember, he passed you over. Remember, he made that guy, Matt be the new assistant editor, even though the job should have been yours from the get go. You're clearly more better than he is as an editor. Look, he's not even hear, so why are you even trying something like this anyway?"

"You're right...Larkin, you're dead."

Mason held his gun up towards Larkin and pulled the trigger.

Linda gasped, as did others in the building, seeing that Larkin had just been shot at…

However, at the last second, the bullet, stopped in mid-air, stopped from touching Larkin.

"W-What?"

Mason didn't understand, but Rachael did.

"Hey, didn't I blast you before?"

Matt came in through the door, sending a volley of psychic energy at Rachael, smashing her against the back wall, making her cry a little bit.

"Y-You son of a whore! How dare you?!"

Rachael tried to stand up, but Matt made a dagger of energy, launching it at her. She took out her own blade, and deflected Matt's blade, then launched the dagger at Matt. Matt placed his hand out, grabbing it with his telekinesis, then with his hand, adding some psychic energy to the blade, and threw it right at her, he wasn't playing around.

Rachael was also surprised, so she moved to the side, and avoided the blade itself. The dagger pierced the wall harshly, Rachael grimacing, only for a combo of psychic and nuclear energy came hurdling towards her, slamming against her, crashing her body against the wall, but she healed rather quickly.

Mason looked on and held up the gun towards Matt,

"Don't get in my way Psyche bastard!"

"Mason, don't do this. You're not a killer, don't try and kill me, alright? You don't have to do anything like this."

Matt tried to connect with him.

But, Mason didn't care at all, and held a dirty glare for him.

Mason fired several shots.

Matt raised a barrier to protect him from the bullets, and then grabbed the bullet in front of Larkin, throwing it down to the ground, and then put his hand towards Mason, Linda looking relieved that he was there all together.

"Mason, I didn't take you for the type to be a killer."

Matt used a voice changer to make him sound different so no one knew it was him.

"Hmph, when you're constantly on the shit end of all of this, it does make you grouchy to say the least. I'm kinda pissed off right now, and I don't really want to have to deal with something like you either. A hero, bullshit. You think you're special because you have powers? You're not-"

Matt sent a blast of energy towards him. Mason tried to dodge, but it hit his side, flinging him off his feet, and he hit the back wall, making him cry out, Rachael standing up and pulled out a blade from her back, the one that was able to break down his psychic energy.

Matt tightened his eyes, looking at the others around.

He couldn't have the others hurt, it would be the last thing that he could have happen to the others.

Especially since the others are people that he knew.

"Okay, everyone! It's time to get out of here! Everyone, leave right now!"

Matt called, so the others obeyed, and rushed for the door. Larkin however couldn't move, he was still paralysed, Linda went past Matt, and held onto Larkin's body, pulling him along, Matt being slightly confused.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Psyche. Ooh, I'm so shaking in my boots right now."

"You should be bitch."

Matt spoke, using his telekinesis to help Linda, attaching it to Larkin's body and pushed him out of the door. Rachael moved closer with her blade, Matt making his own blade, swinging it for Rachael's body, Rachael doing the same thing.

The swords clashed together, with heavy sparks being made between them. Matt noticed that his psychic powers broke down a little bit, however he fixed it quickly, and pushed forward, swinging for the young girls neck.

She ducked, and then jumped in the air, kicking to his face. He pulled away, grabbing her foot, and enhanced his powers with telekinesis, his strength, and launched her from the place she was, hitting through some tables, and she rolled, standing to her feet, only to avoid a blast of energy from Matt's hand, she backflipped to avoid it.

Matt followed however, blasting forward a few times, Rachael cartwheeling to the side. But when she came to a wall, she stopped, and looked at the incoming attack. She pulled her blade upwards, and then she swung the sword down, cutting into the psychic energies.

"Sorry lover, it seems like you aren't going to be able to use that shit with me."

Matt tightened his hands, summoning blades of telekinetic energy, all the while Mason stood up.

"I see, you've got a cool weapon, Rachael."

Rachael narrowed her eyes.

"Rachael? Who's that?"

"Don't be dumb, I know it's you in there. You're a Metahuman too. Nice, you've been good at acting like a different bitch, but you're all the same kind of bitch. You know, if you want to pretend to be someone else, you've got to adopt their personality as well, or a better one than you have you second rate villain."

"Second rate!? Die!"

She launched herself for Matt, jumping high. Matt swung his arms outwards launching the blades at Rachael. Rachael deflected the blades with her sword, appearing above Matt, and swung her sword downwards.

He used his powers to pull his body backwards, like he was forcing his body backwards. The blade stabbed into the earth, Matt shooting forward a blast of telekinetic energy, smacking her body, and he used that to lift her up, swinging her at the incoming Mason, knocking him down onto the ground as well, and then he took flight, flying in the middle of the building.

"Rachael, no more games now. I want to know about what you've been up too, so time to come with me."

"Screw you!"

Rachael growled, grabbing a grenade from her hip. She threw it at Matt, who wrapped it up with his powers, blocking the explosion that happened, but it did crack his energy a little bit. Even then, Matt forced that dome towards Rachael.

She swung her blade outwards, cutting through the energy, only for a table to be forced towards her body.

Rachael jumped over the table, and charged for Matt once more.

"I'm surprised you're not making use of that weapon Hartley made for you."

"Another day perhaps."

Rachael didn't even deny that she was who she was, and came for Matt. Matt landed on the ground, making a katana of energy, clashing again and again with her blade. He matched her strike for strike, forcing the blades against one another harshly.

She came from the right, where Matt took advantage of that, dodging it, then brought up his elbow, slamming it into her face. She cried at the impact, then Matt went into her body from behind, wrapping an arm around her neck, forcing her body downwards, under his arm.

"Haaah!"

Matt flipped Rachael overwards, her body going into the air, and then he forced his telekinetic strength into his hand, all of the strength he could muster up, and at the flipping Rachael, he slammed his hand into her stomach, making her cough up blood, slamming her out of the building and onto the streets.

She flew through the ground, cutting up her body, and then slammed into a car on the other side of the street, the car blowing up from the impact of her body, forcing her body forwards, and onto the street.

Rachael panted as blood erupted from her body. However, Matt noticed that despite her being beaten like that, Rachael's body was healing itself. It was so rapid that Matt was surprised, her healing power was fantastic. If nothing else, she could rapidly heal herself.

"Oi, you just hurt my partner!"

Mason stood up, and went at Matt, firing his gun.

Matt made a barrier in front of him, blocking the bullets as he walked forward.

Once getting to Mason, he grabbed Mason's hand with the gun in it, and threw it to the side, then grabbed Mason's collar.

"You need to stop. You almost killed someone, you can't come back from that! Don't you even know that!?"

"Speaking from experience, rookie?"

Matt lowered his blue eyes briefly.

"Well...even if I did, I only did it to save others. And now, you're here, for what? Why did you attack Larkin, Linda and the others? What's that going to gain for you exactly? What's going to be accomplished by this?"

"Hmph, they weren't even my targets, well Larkin could be as well, he's a bastard to me. It was that damn blonde idiot Matt, and the other one, Iris."

[Us...why us?]

Matt heard from Iris down the line, he didn't understand either.

"Why them?"

Mason looked into Matt's eyes, then something came out.

Because he wasn't expecting it, he felt the effects of it, hitting Matt's body and made him feel, stiff.

"W-What…?"

"You're not the only special one." Mason punched Matt in the face, but he couldn't move to respond. "You know, you might be able to do all of these amazing things, but to me, you're a flea, you're nothing to me."

Mason slammed his fist into Matt's stomach. Matt's body was forced forward, then Matt grabbed the back of Matt's head, slamming his face into the incoming knee that was Mason's own, still he couldn't move.

[Matthew, w-why aren't you fighting back…?]

"I...I can't...move baby..."

Matt was subjected to punches and kicks. Mason wasn't a trained fighter, but they still tore through him, and because Matt couldn't move his arms, he was helpless to fight back, he couldn't even get off a good mind blast due to the necklace being on.

[Matthew. Y-You have to do something!]

Hartley yelled, but Matt couldn't move. If he could move his hands, then he could blast, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything, and just felt the assault of the mans fists and kicks to his body, Matt trying to desperately move his body.

Matt felt his nose, lips, and eyes taking hits off him, but he still couldn't move. He could barely open his mouth, he was being treated like a ragdoll right now, and that wasn't ever a good thing to the young boy.

The others, his team, couldn't do anything but listen and watch to the pain that Matt was going through right now.

Rachael came storming into the room, and smirked upon seeing Matt in such a situation.

"Ooh my, look at this. How cute, this is adorable." Rachael grinned as she slammed a palm into Matt's chest, forcing his body off the ground, and his back onto the ground. "Awwww, you can't move. You're a helpless baby. Well, that's alright, I don't mind if you die here and now. It is kind of funny, actually."

Rachael moved closer, getting out a knife.

Matt's eyes went towards Mason, but he was just smirking, he looked a little lifeless in Matt's eyes, and he didn't know why that was either, either way it didn't matter to Matt in the end.

"Oh, so what are you going to do exactly? Are you going to try and fight me or something? Oh wait, no, you don't do that. You can only do that when you see me as an enemy, and fight me when I'm like this. You can't even fight when I'm normal. Why don't you try and fight me with all our powers on the table?"

"Oh, we will do bastard, we fucking will do. But for now, I just want to torture you a little bit. Then again, I could just kill you, he might be annoyed by it, but if you die then, maybe his plans would be down the drain, or something like that."

Rachael pushed her body downwards, she dragged the knife up and down his body. Matt gritted his teeth, he didn't want this to happen, but he could see the look that was on Rachael's face, and he hated her.

He tried his best to move, but he couldn't.

In the end, he couldn't move at all, and he wanted to end the woman's life.

"Say goodnight bitch, for real!"

Rachael raised the dagger to stab Matt, as he tried his best to move, but he couldn't.

However, just as she was about to stab him a blast of wind came from the side, hitting Rachael in the body, and then flames came forward, smashing against Mason, and blew him off his feet as well, hitting his body against a wall.

"..." Matt couldn't say anything, and he turned towards the place they came. "Jean….Ronnie..."

Yes, stood there, was Jean (in a weird Jason Vorhees mask) and Ronnie in his Firestorm persona.

"Hello, it is I, name to be decided, and I have come to save you Psyche, together with Firestorm! So, prepare yourself villain, and be cut down with my blades of wind, and flames of my lover!" Matt grimaced at the lover part when referring to Ronnie. "Now, prepare to face defeat!"

Rachael looked upon them as Jean went to Matt's side, helping him to his feet. Ronnie stood beside him, his hands engulfed with flames, and pointed right towards Rachael, and Mason. Mason felt his head to be in a daze, while Rachael glared upon them.

"Tch, so you have some friends? I've got some friends too."

"Don't even...think about it..."

Matt called, trying to move, but he couldn't move that well at all.

Rachael began laughing and took out a bottle of some weird concoction.

"Sorry, got to go now!"

"Wait!"

Ronnie went to fire his flames, but he stopped himself, when she threw the bottle on the ground, it causing a huge explosion. Ronnie shielded Jean and Matt from the explosion, and when the smoke disappeared, so did they.

"Tch, those bastards got away."

Jean clicked her tongue, Matt looking between the two.

"W-What's going on...w-why are you...here?"

Jean turned to Matt with a grin, as Ronnie moved closer, helping Jean hold Matt up.

"We're here to lend you a hand, brother."

Matt turned his horrified eyes towards the smiling Ronnie.

"W-What did you just call me?"

"Brother, because...Jean, didn't you tell him?"

"T-Tell me what?"

Matt felt like crying, but Jean began laughing.

"While we were away, Ronnie and I got married."

Matt felt like his heart stopped at that moment.

He looked between Jean and Ronnie who smiled right at him, his eyes watered, then his mind couldn't take it, he passed out.

"Ooh...hows he going to take it if we really do marry?"

Ronnie chuckled awkwardly, while Jean was laughing her head off.

"Aah, I'm sure that he'll come to eventually. So don't worry now, lets go and do this stuff now, and we'll be kicking butt all the while that we are here~"

Ronnie looked upon Jean as she laughed her head off, shaking his head slowly.

* * *

Later on during that day, just as the sun was going down. It seemed like a mixture of what Mason did, and how Matt was passed out thanks to the prank pulled by Jean and Ronnie that caused Matt to only wake up now, with Frankie being held by Jean, she wouldn't let her go for some weird reason.

Iris wasn't there due to her having to go and check on Barry. But besides Barry, that's the only thing they had to worry about, Mason and all that stuff, not that Barry was probably complaining about right now.

"Owwww...marriage…?"

Caitlin moved closer to the young boy, placing a hand on his hand, taking his blood pressure, and other things of that nature.

"Hold still baby." Caitlin soothed, stroking his face. "Don't worry, no one is married in this room, I promise."

"Well, I am."

Stein spoke up, Caitlin inclining her head.

"Besides him I mean." Matt groaned, as Caitlin helped him sit up. "It seems that Mr Bridge has quite the ability. I don't know how, or rather I do know how, but to explain it...basically that beam from his eyes, hit you, and the impulses that your brain usually sends up, gets screwed around with and gets confused, they can't even send out these signals. Like when you want to move your legs, or arms, the signals around your body were messed with and they couldn't send out these signals. That's why you couldn't move. But monitoring you, I got the time limit, and the time limit is just above an hour."

"How do we, unscramble these signals?"

Caitlin hummed a little bit.

"I don't know yet. I'm working on a serum to try and stabilize the signals. However, with working on the serum for Rachael as well..."

"Rachael's more of a priority, please make that serum, and for Mason, we'll just have to be careful, Rachael is our priority right now." Matt said it quickly, looking towards Jean and Ronnie along with Stein. "And, them?"

He didn't want to distrust his sister or anything, but with the shapeshifter Rachael, it was a hard thing to think about.

"We've checked, none of them are Rachael."

Hartley said from the side, Matt nodding his head thankfully.

"Okay, so what's going on here? I mean, why are they...here? What's going on, with that?"

"Ooh, my girl Frankie called me back, and we came running! She said that she was worried about this Rachael, that bitch, so we came running back. I couldn't have my fav Niece being hurt, that was something that we couldn't have, and I came running as fast as I could! I'm not the Flash, but I came quickly."

Matt looked towards Frankie who smiled, so he smiled right back towards her.

"But, what about...the Army? Eiling and all that bad stuff?"

"Well..."

Stein didn't know how to begin, so Jean turned towards them and winked.

"We couldn't have you all go out on your own, this adorable girl here, Frankie was texting me and she was so worried about Rachael, that I couldn't hold back anymore, and I had to come back and save her from this nightmare. Army wants some, they can come and get some for all I care! No one keeps me away from my Niece in the time of need! I even will destroy the army if they wanna fight me!"

Matt blinked while Caitlin giggled awkwardly.

"I see, then I'm glad that you're here. While you are here, there's..." He looked towards Caitlin, who nodded her head. "Yes, because of that, we have to...talk about something's."

"What things?"

"Well...you see, we have, discovered, possibly about Wells, and what he is...could be..."

Matt then explained the best that he could with what was going on, and Rachael, and the other things as well. He did his best to explain and tried his best to get through it quickly, but he could see that Ronnie's eyes were blazing at that moment in time.

He looked towards Jean who kept smiling away, like she wasn't bothered by it.

But Ronnie was.

"Wait, you're telling me that he's doing this because, he wants to mess with you all?"

"Basically." Caitlin began, sitting down next to Matt, and placed her head on his shoulder. "We believe that Rachael and Dr Wells are in cahoots with one another. But there are things that we don't know about yet either and we need to find out."

"So, he basically tortured you, and your sister, and you're not doing anything?"

Ronnie spoke to Matt, who turned his eyes to the side, towards Frankie, and then looked back towards him.

"I'm doing something, by doing this, Mason is a connection now. He's with Rachael, and if we can get through him, then we can get to Rachael and if we can get to Rachael, then we can get to Wells. We can't just go up to him and try and take him on. We don't know what he's going to be capable of. Ronnie, he's smart, sadly to say probably smarter than most of us, Hartley and Cisco, and Cait are probably the exceptions to this, but he's...he's a smart speedster faster than Barry, we can't just be reckless here."

"Why? We have powers here, we should go and teach him a lesson."

Matt could hear the anger behind his words, and Jean did too, so she held onto his hand, while Stein spoke up.

"Ronald, I would agree with Mr Stone here. We can't recklessly do this."

Ronnie didn't like being called Ronald by Martin, it just left a bad taste in his mouth.

"He's right Ronnie, my brother is right. We need to be smart about this, if this bastard really is doing all of this, we can't just go out of this. And then there's the fact that we have to...Ronnie, we have to be careful and such. We'll have to think now. Yes, we have superpowers here, but we can't show ourselves to Dr Wells. We have to be incognito, so no one knows we're here, besides us here and Barry Allen that is. Please sweetheart, don't worry about me."

"He hurt you, Jean. He sent that bitch Rachael to hurt you, and you want us to be silent? I can't be silent about this, I want to burn him for doing that to you. He made you suffer, and no one here seems like they want to take revenge on him!"

Everyone in the room all looked away.

They could understand why he was angry, and some in the room did want to go and fight as well.

But, they couldn't, they couldn't do anything right now.

"We have to be silent about it. You think I don't want to wrap my hands around Rachael's neck and strangle the crap out of her along with Wells? Of course I do, but we have to think about this right now, we have to think calmly about this. I want them both gone, I want them both to suffer, they targeted my sister, my girlfriend, my daughter, and you think that I don't want revenge? You're damn wrong, I want them to suffer, but if we go reckless, they could plan traps for us, we have to have them meet on our terms, not theirs."

Caitlin held onto Matt's hand as she spoke up to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, we all want justice right now. That man...I thought we could trust him, I thought that he would be a good person, but we...we couldn't end up doing this, we didn't think that he would actually do this...but, he hurt my Matthew in monstrous ways, and his sister, and Rachael...well, she's just a twisted bitch. So, we have to keep calm and keep under control, okay? Matthew is right about this, we have to be the ones with the power, not go to them and give them the power."

Ronnie looked around at everyone, seeing how resolute they were, so he couldn't fight them.

"Alright we'll do it your way." His eyes went towards Matt. "Promise me that I can burn him, or her. Or preferably both of them."

"Ooh yes, Wells and Rachael will get what they deserve, if I have it my way, I'll be able to totally mess them up, and you can too. I get first dibs at Rachael though and Wells, I wanna stab both so badly."

Ronnie also smirked.

"Then I'm good."

"Well, I'm not." Hartley began, moving closer to the others. "Matthew, about the aforementioned Mason Bridge, since he's a Metahuman, we have to be prepared for him, and I have been thinking about something, but we'd need to test it before anything. But not tonight, we need to get some rest."

"That's unlike you Hartley."

Hartley nodded slowly.

"Yes it might seem odd. But we have to be prepared, and besides, ever since you agreed to have a meeting with Wells, a 'dinner', I have been thinking, about the time that you tried to separate Ronnie, and Professor Stein, with the fact that you increased your power that time."

"Yes, but I don't know what that power was. We don't even know what those creatures were."

Hartley had to agree.

"That's right yes, but it also is something that we can't worry about that. But with your powers Matthew, I've been thinking, about making a device...well, I'm already on the road with it. And to make one, for you to use your powers, to either go into his memories or see his future. And I know that you're going to say that you can't get anything off him, he might be using a machine, device, or what have you to block your powers. But increasing your powers, we might be able to get something off him."

"What are the risks to Matthew exactly?"

Caitlin asked Hartley, who hummed a little bit.

"Well, there are a few, but nothing that couldn't be handled with some drugs from you Caitlin."

"Don't make me sound like a druggy."

Hartley showed a small grin.

"Sorry, I was implying something that was, wrong?"

"Hartley..."

Matt's harsh voice came over. Though Hartley had turned a leaf, sometimes it had to be said that he sometimes needed to be reminded of being nice to others.

Hartley held his head downwards.

"Fine, sorry." Caitlin nodded, thankful to Matt. "Either way, this could be a chance Matthew, if we can do this, then we can get on with this even more, we can get something, anything. If Cisco, and Joe don't get anything, then this could be our only way."

Matt understood what Hartley was saying, and he wanted to bring down Wells just as much.

"Wait, wouldn't that hurt my Dad? I don't want my Dad to be hurt."

Frankie spoke, her head hung down.

Jean wrapped her arms around Frankie's head, bringing her closer.

"Don't worry sweetsoul, we'll get to the bottom of this. And don't worry about your Dad, we'll make sure that he isn't hurt, we'll be right there to stop Wells from trying anything. Okay? That's what you called me for, right hunny?"

"Y-Yes, I really missed you though Auntie Jean."

Jean's face turned a little pink, gushing at the sight.

"So cute! I missed you as well!"

Ronnie looked on at the sight of the young girl hugging Frankie, and smiled gently.

"While Mr Rathaway is doing that, I shall also lend my hand into his creation. I might not have the engineering skills that he possesses, but I do understand some about the human mind, and Mr Stone's power also gains from the human mind, so I shall also be beside him helping him there."

"Aah, thanks Professor! That would be a great help!"

Matt smiled out, thankful for the Professor's help. Hartley huffed, but accepted what Matt was thinking about, and would accept the help regardless.

* * *

The next day, Matt tossed on his bed, and rolled his eyes around. He looked towards Caitlin, who laid in his arms, sleeping soundly. He smiled at the young woman in his arms, and held her even closer than beforehand.

He bent towards her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, making her stir.

"Matthew…?"

Matt smiled, brushing her face of the hair in her face.

"I'm here." He soothed. "Don't worry about anything baby. I'm here now."

She smiled, sinking against his body, giving his chest a kiss.

"Good morning Matthew, I'm so glad we can wake up like this, even with everything going on right now. Even with everything that's happening, I'm so glad that we can lay together like this."

He manoeuvred his arm so he could pull the girl closer, and hold her to his body. She didn't bother opening her eyes, but she did allow her arms to be wrapped around his own body, and sunk against the young man, never letting the blonde go.

They laid together in their bliss, not caring about anything else that would or could happen for the moment. Even with the knowledge of Mason out there, they still didn't want to get up right now, they didn't care much, though they were keeping their tech handy in case things went south.

However that soon changed when Iris came bursting through the door.

"Eddie's been arrested!"

Matt shot up immediately, Caitlin doing the same thing, though realizing that her chest was exposed, she hugged onto Matt's body so her body wouldn't be exposed all the same.

"W-What? Why?"

Iris strolled to the bed quickly.

"I-I don't know, Barry just called, and he said that he's been arrested for some reason, about him shooting two cops, but he couldn't of shot two cops, r-right? No, would this be Rachael as well? Maybe she's starting with him, and trying to take us out all together!"

Matt took Iris' hand, holding it gently.

"We don't know yet we'll figure it out. Perhaps it is Rachael, perhaps it isn't. If it is Rachael, why would she even bother with framing Eddie for anything? Why not just kill him? Rachael would go for the thing that would cause the most pain. And that would be killing Eddie, not...killing Eddie..."

"Baby?"

Caitlin called, but Matt shook his head.

"It's nothing at all. I was just thinking is all, nothing to worry about. Anyway, we need to make sure that we have that shapeshifting drug Cait. We need to be able to identify Rachael, just in case, and then there's Eddie, we need to make sure he's okay and finally, we have to get Mason as well. Could this be a distraction…? Who knows..."

"You're right Matthew, lets get too it."

Iris looked between them, then her head bowed down a little bit.

"Matt, I know asking you to erase everyone's mind is impossible, I know it would be too much...but, we have to help Eddie...somehow, we have too..."

"Don't worry about Mason, you go and help your guy, we'll deal with Mason, but keep sharp, we don't know what she could be doing, Rachael I mean and Mason as well, God knows what could happen."

"Right, thanks."

Iris left the room, Matt turning to Caitlin who sighed.

"Seems like our lives are going to be a little more complicated now huh baby."

"Seems so. I've got to make that mixture quickly, and Barry mentioned something about another shapeshifter, he's probably the one involved with them. Once I'm done, I'll give Barry the shapeshifting drug."

"Right, that's good. Guess we better get out of bed then, love you."

"Love you."

She kissed his lips gently, and then held onto his arm to have a small moment between the two of them.

* * *

Matt, and Ronnie went towards Mason's apartment building together, something that Matt wasn't sure about. He didn't dislike Ronnie, but spending time alone with him, was something that he didn't think he would ever have to do. Having heard what happened to Eddie, Iris, and along with Caitlin were doing their best to try and clear his name, and helping Barry (Iris unknowingly about that) which he was glad about that. Hartley, along with Stein was doing what they needed to do so Matt could prepare for his meal with Wells, and so he could have his powers increased, Jean was looking after Frankie and stayed with her, so they could protect one another, or more like, Matt wanted Frankie to be safe, so he decided to go alone, or rather he was, but Ronnie came with him regardless.

"So...Ronnie."

Matt scratched the back of his head awkwardly, he didn't know how to begin this kind of conversation.

"About last night..."

"Ugh, if you're going to talk about what you do with my sister, please don't. I don't want to hear it, and I especially don't want to know the details, what you do with my sister, is your business. As long as I don't hear it, I can pretend it didn't happen."

Ronnie ran a finger across his lips.

"Sealed."

"That's good. But you know, I saw my sister last night, and she seemed, very happy." His eyes ran up Ronnie's body. "By the way, Ronnie. While you being with my sister is...ewww inducing for me, then again any guy with my sister would be ewww inducing, she seems happy with you, so I'm happy for her, regardless of what's going to happen."

Matt thought that if Ronnie was dating Jean, then he would have to try his best to get along with the young man, he just knew that he would have to do it.

"I know, and about everything that went down the last time that we were...here, and I saw Caitlin, it seems like you and her, really are happy with one another, so I am happy with you guys being together as well."

Matt gently smiled.

"Of course, though ever hurt my sister-"

"Yeah, I wont, promise. I don't want to have a former assassin come after me."

Matt nodded, moving to the door of Mason's.

Ronnie went to open it, but Matt stopped him.

"What?"

"Fingerprints." Matt brought out gloves and gave some to Ronnie, placing his own on. "We can't leave them, just in case. This is a long shot, but maybe, if I can find an object that he might love, or has a deep attachment too, it could allow me to look into the past of it, hopefully."

"Was he even...taken here?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, using his telekinesis to open the door, and they walked in together.

"Don't know, but this is the best lead we have since this is where he lives, and there was nothing at the paper where it supposedly happened. If not here, then I don't know where to go. I don't know much about Mason. Frankie and Jean are looking for some info online, but beyond that, we haven't got a clue. But there could be a clue here, so lets look around. Try and find something that sticks out, or might seem like a personal object."

"Why personal?"

"Erm, the connections are stronger. I'm not strong enough to get it off normal objects yet. So, the more attached the person is, the more likely I'll be able to get a psychic echo off it, hopefully anyway."

Ronnie turned his head to the side, while Matt did what he had to do and searched around.

"He doesn't exactly live in normal places, huh."

"It's okay to say that it is messy."

Ronnie chuckled, while Matt took off his necklace to activate his Telepathy.

"Okay, it is messy. I wouldn't of thought that a guy like this would have an apartment that was like this, honestly. Either way though, I suppose that this is what we have to do...s-so, do you and your team always search places like this?"

Matt picked up a picture of Mason, alone. Wondering what kind of life he had, he didn't even know what to think about him.

"Sometimes, yeah. Sometimes, we fight Metahuman's, sometimes we fight normal humans, sometimes we fight Rachael's, sometimes we're kidnapped, and sometimes we're not, we have different types of lives nowadays. Just last week, we fought a woman that had different bullets and bombs and such. It is something alright, I can't say much about her though, I kind of felt sorry for her."

"Why?"

Ronnie didn't understand that, since it was an enemy, though he didn't know what she was like to be fair.

"Her little brother was killed, by people she thought were friends and ended up being douche bags. I can relate to losing a sibling. Sure, she went about it the wrong way, but I can feel her pain and anguish at all of this."

"Your sister?"

"No, my elder brother Andrew, or Andy as others known him as."

Ronnie blinked a little bit.

"So, what was he like?"

Matt found it odd that he was suddenly trying to get close to him.

"Why the sudden interest?"

Ronnie's eyes darted around the room, trying to make it less obvious that he was up to something.

"O-Oh, just making small tall. Jean suggested that I, should talk with you...and we should, bond..."

Matt curiously looked upon her, thinking about it curiously.

"Ronnie, you're not trying to get on my good side are you?"

He didn't know why, but he felt like something was going on with her.

"W-Why would you think that?"

"Because the fact that you're with my sister, and that I am also going to...eeh, Ronnie, my sister is a grown woman, and then there's you and my sister, and...well, I don't know what think about it honestly but because she is my sister, and you're with her, then I don't have a choice but to do this now, and I have to accept that you're together, so be happy together..." Matt paused, and saw some papers on the table. He lifted them up, seeing his name there. "Hmmm..."

"Find something?"

Ronnie walked closer, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know, some of these are my articles. But, most of it is crossed out, and replaced with his own words, what he'd say I guess if he wrote it. It seems more of a bias thing to say than I would. Brilliant, but heartless...that describes him rather well actually."

Ronnie thought that was weird, and looked at the table. He went over some of the papers, picking them up, seeing some other articles.

"Here too. Look, there's Iris' name, Linda Park's name and other names in some articles. But replaced with his own words. Even your name is here."

"That's strange, did he really hate us that much? Or did he think he's so superior that he could do anything...weird, that's really weird to me. He didn't have much of a social life either way if he took time to write articles on us."

"Well, he did attack the paper..."

"What if he attacks them again?"

Matt finished off for Ronnie, who inclined his head.

"That's what I was thinking of. We need to make sure that they are, safe and sound."

"You're right about that Ronnie, we've got to make sure they are alright..." He paused, concentrating on the object in hand, but he couldn't get anything off it. "Damn, it isn't working at all. Seems like my powers there haven't matured yet to the point there."

"Okay, lets think about this first, who would he likely be going after? Lets just think about it."

"Well, he said he hated me and Iris. Iris, I know she's with people, or she's being watched anyway, so Iris is safe. He seemed to be gunning for Mr Larkin when we were there, and he also seemed to be yelling at Linda as well. So, if I have a thought about who he's going with, then I'd wager that it would be one of them."

"Then we stalk them out. We have one on Park and one on Larkin. Though right now, Hartley made me a device that can help them be tracked down."

"I suppose you're right. We should be going."

Ronnie inclined his head, and together, they gathered what they needed, and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Barry was walking around his home, on his phone to Iris herself.

"I promise, Iris. Now, I'm just here to shower and change, and then I'm going right back to my lab. I swear I'm going to get Eddie out of this, okay? I'll call you later, all right?"

He ended the phone call with the young woman, and went to get changed.

He thought about what was going on with Eddie, Iris, and Wells as well. He didn't even know what was going on with Matt, and the others, it seems quite difficult to say the least.

However, something else happened.

There was a knock at the door. He walked over, and opened the door, to reveal...Eddie there.

"Eddie?" He let out a shocked face, he was gob-smacked, but stood to the side. "What in the world? How did you get out?"

Eddie walked into the house, smiling to himself.

"Captain Singh called in a favor. Got a judge to sign my release."

He shoved past Barry, bary looking on with some confusion.

"I was just on the phone with Iris. Why haven't you called her? Hold on."

Barry got his phone out, and swiped it open. Barry then felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, and it knocked him out.

"I have no idea who she is."

'Eddie' grinned. He then tied up Barry himself, and placed him into a closet, so he could take his place, which he did. The shapeshifter used his power to take Barry's place, and he became Barry.

Once he was captured, he went down the stairs, and then Barry's phone rang. Since he took Barry's phone, he looked down at it, and saw that it was Caitlin herself.

He looked at the phone for a few moments, and didn't know what he was supposed to do. But then, he answered the phone so he could at least keep up a pretence for now.

[Barry, it's me.]

Caitlin spoke down the line, the shapeshifter chuckling awkwardly.

"Hello...you."

[I think I figured out a way to stop our shapeshifter from morphing into other people.]

That intrigued him, and he needed to know more.

"Oh, really?"

[I have created a serum that will terminate the polymerization reaction, essentially forcing the bonds to revert to their original form stopping him from being able to control his power, for Rachael as well. So, could you, come back to the club so I can give it you?]

"Club…?"

[Well, yeah, Matthew's club. You know.]

No, he really didn't. He was lost.

"Matthew is...our friend?"

[What's wrong with you? You know who Matthew is.]

"Nothing. Matthew is...he is your boyfriend then..."

[Barry…]

"A-Ah, don't worry, I'll be there rather soon! Don't worry, you, I'll be there, to meet your boyfriend...Matthew." He hung up his phone. "Shit, okay, she's got something that can out me...I've got to get it back...right, okay, I've got it. Lets hope he's on Facebook..." He took out Barry's phone, and brought up Facebook, seeing that Barry was logged on. "Fool, he stays logged on."

He searched for Matt's name through Barry's friendlist.

Searching through it, he came across a name.

"Matt Stone...and he owns a club. Okay, lets go there then. He's close enough to a Matthew here who owns a club...damn, that's his girlfriend? Hot...and that's his sister? Screw me, he has some hot and sexy women in his life..."

A grin spread across his face, and moved out of the house, and too the club.

* * *

Making it to the club, Caitlin was there, on her own. Everyone else was either out or busy in different parts of the club, which was Hartley, and Professor Stein. Caitlin watched the serum spin around, and as it was finishing, she heard the door open behind her.

Instantly, she saw that Barry came inside, or what she thought to be Barry. His eyes were intense on her body, and he looked like he was going to pounce on her or something akin to that, and she didn't like that.

"Hey. Good to go. Just need to give it a little spin."

The shapeshifter eyed up Caitlin, which she found to be suspicious, then she pointed at the liquid.

"Oh. Right. Yes. A spin." He stammered out, moving to the side of the lab that was there. "So this, uh serum that you're making, is it a temporary fix, or will it take away his power permanently?"

"Not permanently. Just long enough so we can stop him, and her."

She spoke calmly, moving to the side but the shapeshifter followed her.

"And how long is it going to take?"

"Not long." Caitlin breathed out, moving to her pocket, grabbing something. "We just need..." She paused when she turned towards him, seeing that he was so close to her. "What are you doing?"

She demanded from him, but he pulled closer.

"Something I think I should have done a long time ago."

She tried to pull away, but he stopped her, and grabbed her arm. He lunged towards her with his head, trying to kiss her, but she pushed him away immediately, his back hitting the side of the table, and she pulled out the thing in her pocket.

"You know I've got a boyfriend Barry. You remember him, don't you?"

"You mean that Matthew guy? Forget him, just come here, and be, with me. You know you want too."

Caitlin smiled softly, but held an inner anger in her eyes. And she got the confirmation on what she needed now.

"Hmmm, what I want right now, isn't you. What I want right now, is my boyfriend, and I, to be happy, but we have a crazy ex annoying us so it is quite hard." She said, moving closer. "Sorry, but I love my boyfriend, and I don't plan on cheating on him, Everyman."

"Wha-" Caitlin, before he could answer, took out some pepper spray, shooting it into his face. "Aaaaah! My eyes! You crazy bitch!"

Caitlin scowled, but she grabbed the back of his head, slamming his head into the table, and then pushed him to the side, his body hitting on the floor. She quickly scrambled to the side, grabbing the cold gun and shot a thin sheet of ice, freezing him down to the ground.

"Crazy, maybe. Bitch, no." She cocked the gun, and inched down towards him. "By the way, his name is Matthew to me, and Hartley, pretty much everyone else calls him Matt, so get your facts right, okay?"

He glared towards her, but she just smiled, taking out her phone.

She sent a quick text to Matt about this, and waited for him to arrive.

"You wont get away with this you crazy cow!"

"Maybe so, but that's how it is."

Caitlin couldn't look at him, nor that he could do anything anyway.

Jean and Frankie soon came into the building, and saw that Barry was frozen to the ground.

"Barry?" Caitlin shook her head. "Rachael?" Again, she shook her head. "Aah, the other one then, okay. Got it."

"So, we've got their enemy, where's ours anyway?"

Frankie had to ask, she didn't know where he was at all.

"I don't know, Matthew and Ronnie are on their way back now. I don't know how long they are going to be, they text me before saying they had to make a visit to somewhere, but I don't know where that place is."

Caitlin's answer wasn't so surprising to Jean at all.

To Frankie, she was wondering what was going to happen.

However, as they were waiting, Iris suddenly came into the labs. She looked towards Barry on the ground, frozen. She went to move but stopped herself when she looked at the others present, and stopped herself.

"T-That's the man that was Eddie, right…?"

"W-Well, Iris, the thing is..."

Caitlin didn't know how to continue onwards. But Iris moved closer to him, and bent towards him.

"You framed my boyfriend. I've got evidence, your hand is different to his. He uses his different hand to you, so you can't get away, I'm going to take you to the jails right now, so Eddie can get out of there, you know?"

"Wait, Iris, maybe it would be better if we took him to S.T.A.R Labs or something..."

"Mm. What are you going to do with S.T.A.R Labs?" Caitlin didn't know how to answer that and Matt wasn't back yet. "No. No, no, no. I'm taking him in."

Iris looked on between them all, Jean looked on, and could see the conviction, and knew that they couldn't say anything about that just yet. She turned her eyes towards Caitlin.

"Caitlin, she's right, go and take this guy to jail with Iris."

"Jean..."

Jean bowed her head.

"I know, what you're going to say. But, Iris clearly is ready for all of this, so we have to. Besides, I've got to go and check on someone called Linda, along with Frankie here, so could you, please go and help or something?"

In the end, Caitlin knew what she was hinting at, so she had to agree.

"Of course. Well, at least let me help you."

"Thank you, Caitlin. I'm sure this will get Eddie off the hook."

Since Matt wasn't around, they had to do this now.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Matt and Ronnie went towards Larkin. Since they had to check on him, they had to do this now. Since he was at work, Matt naturally fit in there, while Ronnie just followed after him.

"So, the plan is..."

"Slip tracker on him, then if he's kidnapped if we're busy, we can trace him." Matt finished off. "Get ready Ronnie, we're going to be the old distraction. I'll distract, you place it on him somewhere that's not noticeable."

"Ooh yeah, give me the hard job."

Matt smiled like a cat, as they entered the workplace.

"Hey, Mr Larkin."

Matt greeted, only for Larkin to move closer.

"Hey, I thought that you were that crazed psychopath."

Ronnie went to the other side of him, while Matt distracted him.

"Yeah, I heard. Mr Larkin, why would he be after you? I mean, is he just bitter about being passed on the promotion?"

"It's not just that." He revealed, as Ronnie slipped on the tracker. "It's, because he...he's been here for a few years now, and while he is, or I suppose, was excellent at his work, he always, had this look in his eye, and if he had half the chance, I just knew, by that look in his eye..."

"Look? What look sir?"

"Call me an old fool, but the look in his eye, it was cold, uncaring, and he looked like he could flip at any second. He applied here, and while he's won awards for his achievements, I always felt, something off about him. And one day..."

"One day?"

Matt asked, slipping off his necklace so his telepathy could roam free.

"N-No, it's nothing." He lied. " _I can't tell him about the time he threatened me with a knife._ "

"Sir...he's, never, threatened you, before, right? I mean, before what happened yesterday?"

Larkin bit his lower lip, and didn't know how to respond to that.

"W-Well, not so much..."

"He's threatened you with a knife, right?"

Larkin gasped.

"How did you know…?"

"It doesn't matter, but why did he threaten you sir? Please don't lie to me sir."

Larkin didn't know if he should reveal the truth, but Matt was hearing it from his mind. He heard some thoughts about it, and what happened during that time.

All of the thoughts, Matt couldn't believe it was going on.

"Sir, he...threatened to ruin your life if you didn't promote him?"

"Yes..." He revealed sadly. "I, didn't know he'd be like this. At first, he got on with his work, and then, as time passed, he became a little more, aggressive. He would often drop comments like "Watch your back." and other things like that. The real reason I passed him over for assistant editor and gave you the job, was because of the threats he said, and how he would ruin me and I found you to be a better suit for the job. I have been working on firing him, before he disappeared. Though when I gave you that job, he came to me and threatened me to fire you, or something would happen. He's a brilliant journalist, but his methods, and his growing madness, I tried to offer him counselling, but he didn't listen. He came to me with allegations about Harrison Wells."

Matt and Ronnie shared a look.

"What allegations?"

Ronnie called, so Larkin furrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, he's a friend of mine." Matt revealed. "So, sir. Please, what did he say about Harrison Wells? Don't worry about Oliver...oops, sorry, I mean, Ronnie here..."

"You just called me Oliver."

"You look alike, I'm sorry." Matt apologized, then turned back to Larkin. "Please tell me what's going on. I promise, nothing is going to go past me."

"He, was talking about Harrison Wells being involved with the murder of Simon Stagg. He didn't have much to any proof at all, so I couldn't post the article. It would have given the paper a bad reputation and that day he disappeared, he confronted me, and practically threatened me to post it. I didn't listen and pushed past him. He told me that I'd live to regret it, and I thought nothing more of it after he disappeared. I hoped that he just wanted to leave and start a new life now...but he's back."

Matt could hear the worry within his voice, and he could understand why that was as well.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure that Mason will soon be found by the police."

"Yes, I am sure that he will be. Anyway, I have to get back to work."

Matt understood, Larkin leaving.

Once Matt and Ronnie walked outside, they folded their arms.

"Seems like it isn't hard to find out where he's planning to strike."

"He does seem to have it in for Mr Larkin. Yeah, more than Iris, and myself, it seems that he's out for Larkin-" As he spoke, his phone buzzed, so he looked towards it, and saw that it was a message from Caitlin. "Ah, crap. We've got to go."

"Why, what's going on? Jean's not hurt, is she!?"

Matt briefly looked towards Ronnie, impressed that he was worried for Jean.

"I like that, keep that up Ronnie." Matt pointed at him happily. "It seems that Caitlin has captured the shapeshifter, not Rachael. We should head back."

Ronnie nodded, and together, they walked back to the club.

* * *

Later on, Matt and the others gathered in his club. Barry also came to the club, and Iris was currently trying to get to Eddie, and convince people about the shapeshifter. Matt thought that it would be better if that happened.

Hartley, Martin, Frankie, Jean, Caitlin, Matt, and Barry stood around together, discussing what was going on.

"Oh...Barry, you okay?"

Barry could see a mark on his cheek, so Barry held a hand to his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry, I'm good. Though, I could have done without the slap from Jean."

Jean showed a sheepish smile.

"You weren't waking up. I had to think quickly, God knows what could have happened."

"Smelling salts work just as fine."

Frankie expressed joyfully, but Matt folded his arms.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright Barry."

"Yeah...say, when we work together like this, who takes charge? I mean, your team, my team...who takes charge here?"

At that, Matt chuckled awkwardly, holding a finger to his chin.

"Well...I don't know, both I guess. Joint leadership?"

"Sounds good."

Matt and Barry nodded, then Matt looked towards Caitlin kindly.

"So, he got away then?"

Caitlin bowed her head.

"I'm sorry baby, Iris was so forceful about it, and you weren't here so...he turned into a little girl and ran away, little...person, really did something like that..."

Matt moved closer towards her, wrapping an arm around her upper body, and brought her closer.

"Hey, don't worry so much about anything Cait, it's alright. we'll get him, Hartley's on it with Barry's phone and all. He should be able to track it down. So, don't worry Cait."

Caitlin snuggled against him, Matt smiling gently.

"While I was with Frankie before, I checked out this Hannibal guys cells, and though he can become anyone, he only looks like them, only cosmetic." Jean began, showing the others her results. "And because of that, Barry, you can defeat this guy pretty easily, he can't take your powers."

"Right, got it. Hands on the Meta."

Jean inclined her head, and then Caitlin continued.

"I've finished that serum as well." She held up the syringe, giving it Barry. "Basically, all you have to do is inject the man with this, and he shall revert to his former self. It will work, and I've made a bunch of them for everyone, even Cisco and such in case we come along with Rachael."

"Speaking of Rachael, what's going on with her, and Mason?"

Matt went over to the computers at Barry's question, and dug out some files.

"Thanks to Frankie, and Jean, along with Hartley, we've found out some, pretty interesting information." He began, bringing up some files. "Cases just like mine have been coming in towards the hospital for about a year now. Few and far between to be noticed, but there have been cases when they have been, paralysed like I did, though they took longer to recover than myself, probably because of my healing factor."

"So, he's been doing it before then?"

Matt inclined his head, and then Ronnie moved forward.

"Matt, and I looked up the names for the people he...whammied?" Matt nodded. "Whammied, and we discovered that it was to do with people that one or more of the people at the paper, had interviewed, getting their own, story across."

"Like for the women's shelter, I checked, and Iris interviewed someone, a young woman, and a few days later, she was admitted to hospital, claiming someone with glowing eyes shot her, and she couldn't move. Then he proceeded to demand a real story, and then he...beat her once getting the real story, or I should say 'real story'" He did air quotes, the others understanding. "However, she didn't see who it was, though from the MO, and the other cases we found, it is most likely Mason doing all of this."

Matt finished off, feeling complicated about it all.

"God, so even before all this, he was a douche bag."

Frankie sighed out, with Matt continuing.

"Thanks to digging into his past, he has had a few disorderly charges."

Matt brought up the file, revealing it to the others. Caitlin looked over the file, and was stunned.

"How is he not in prison for doing these things?"

"Good question Dr Snow." Stein admitted. "It seems he has had a way to, get out of these situations. It was, shocking. Perhaps he has some, good friends and helped him. But with these alleged charges, I am surprised."

"Exactly, so we have to find him. Old haunts, other things like that. We need to find him."

Hartley nodded, and was about to say something, when the computer let off a alarm. Hartley looked towards it, and then looked towards Barry.

"We've got a ping from your cell, he's at the airport."

"Right, then..."

Before Matt could finish, Hartley heard another sound from the computer.

"Larkin's on the move, and at a pretty rapid rate from this."

"He's been kidnapped then."

Matt breathed out, as Barry changed into his costume.

"I've got Bates, go and save Larkin."

"Yeah, I'm on it. Caitlin you support Barry-"

"I'll go with you."

Ronnie spoke up, moving to Stein. He placed on the quantum splicer, and then fused with Stein. Matt inclined his head, and then he looked towards Caitlin and the others.

"Hartley, you support myself from here, along with Ronnie and..." His eyes dared towards Frankie. "Frankie, sweetheart, you coming with me? I need to have my most adorable hero beside me, don't I? But remember, listen to everything I say, don't try and do anything unless I say, or Ronnie says, alright?"

Frankie's lips turned upwards.

"Yes, I'm coming Dad!"

"Then, Jean, go with Barry, and Ronnie, Frankie and I will follow through with this. Is that okay with you Barry?"

Barry nodded his head slowly.

"Sure, sounds good to me. Jean, ready?"

"Yup, lets go!"

Barry grabbed Jean, and rushed out of there, while Matt grabbed Frankie, and Ronnie appeared next to him.

"Let's go you two."

""Right.""

Together, they all left to get Mason and what could be happening there.

* * *

Matt, Ronnie, and Frankie flew through the air, and Matt activated his telepathy powers. They ended up being at a rundown building on the outskirts of town, and they landed outside of it, to see that thee was some activity going on in there.

[According to the tracker Matthew, he's in there.]

Matt heard Hartley over the comm's, so Matt inclined his head.

"Right, I'm going to look inside with my psychic navigation."

Matt's eyes glowed blue, and he looked forward.

His mind stretched outwards, and his mind was open to the new prospect.

His mind went into the building, and he saw Larkin tied to a chair, and Mason was parading back and forth again and again. He also saw that there were some goons with guns. He also saw that Mason held a gun in his hand as well.

As he did that, Ronnie looked towards Frankie.

"So, you fight crime now."

Frankie tipped her hand side to side.

"Well, Dad sometimes lets me go with him, and all that good stuff. He sometimes lets me come, it is a process, I'm dealing with it. I'm sure that my Dad can see that I am going to become a strong heroine in the future."

Ronnie smiled gently.

"I'm sure that you are."

She tipped her head to the side, as Matt's eyes returned to from glowing to normal. He looked towards the others, and then explained the situation.

"Larkin's in there, we've got to go in before he's shot."

"Right, lets go."

Matt looked towards Frankie, who smiled towards him.

"Frankie sweetheart, you get Larkin out of there. Ronnie, and I will create a distraction, and in case things get bad, I want Larkin out of there, alright sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes, I have it Dad."

Matt patted her head.

"Good girl. Ronnie, Professor, lets go."

Nodding at the boy, they went forward.

* * *

Inside, Mason paced back and forth looking at Larkin, again and again, shaking his gun towards him. Larkin looked on, he didn't know what to even do, and man looked extremely pissed off right now, with Larkin and the likes.

"You know, at first, I was going to go for that blonde Matt, and Iris. But I realized something, this is all your fault, Larkin. I thought about it, and yeah, it all goes back to you, if you weren't such a hard nosed bastard, then I would have gotten away with everything and you would have been beaten, you know that, right?"

"Mason, please don't do this. You don't have to do this."

Larkin pleaded the best that he could. He didn't want to die, he wanted to try and get through to him. But the man himself didn't seem to care all that much.

"Maybe I don't have to, but I want to. You ruined my chances of doing everything I wanted. You know that I wanted that position, but you didn't let me have it, and gave it to a blonde idiot? Why would you do that?"

"Mason, you weren't reliable, or relatable either. You barely came to the meeting's, you always second guessed my decisions. While that can be a good thing, you also didn't offer any substitutions, you were against us all there, and wanted to rule, you didn't work as part of a team. I had no choice but to choose Matt over you."

Mason didn't like that, slamming the butt of the gun across his face. He let out a small cry at the impact, and a mark appeared on his cheek, he didn't look like he was happy right now.

"You had, no choice at all? That's...stupid. You could have picked me. I would have brought the paper up, and now you're just bringing it down. Especially with hiring that West, and that Matt creature, he isn't nowhere the level that I am. I won prizes for God sakes for my achievements! He hasn't! Yet, you choose him, a good for nothing!"

Larkin grimaced at the sight, as he held the gun up.

"Mason, you're not a killer. Don't do this."

Larkin pleaded, trying to connect to the humanity of Mason.

But Mason just didn't care anymore.

"Well, I said that too. Don't do this. Don't pick him over me. I've worked hard for years! And you didn't even acknowledge my contributions!"

"Of course I acknowledged them Mason! But while you are brilliant, you're out of control! Just look at what you're doing! You've kidnapped me, do you think you're going to get away with something like this?! No, you're not going to get away with this! Don't be stupid in this!"

Mason placed the gun against his head. He looked down at the ground, like he was going to die. He looked like he had resigned himself, and he didn't want to deal with this anymore. He just wanted this to be stopped.

However, that was changed when the doors were slammed open. Mason pulled away, only to see Matt and Ronnie coming in. Immediately, the men around placed their guns in the air, and took aim at the men, Frankie being close by.

"Fire at them! Don't let them closer!"

The men fired their guns at Matt, and Ronnie. Ronnie was going to react, but Matt placed his hands outwards, raising a barrier, and taking all of the bullets themselves with his barrier, stopping them from touching his and Ronnie's bodies.

"Firestorm! You get their guns!"

Ronnie nodded, and put his hands to his side. He shot up into the air, and fired off blasts of nuclear fire. The men dodged to the side, but explosions happened around them, the flames dancing on the ground and creating the explosions.

Seeing his chance, Matt thrusted his hands left and right, sending telekinetic nuclear blasts outwards, colliding with some of the men, knocking him downwards, and into the side of the building's, stopping him.

"Even if not with guns!"

A man withdrew a dagger from his shirt, and lunged at Matt. Matt avoided the slash to the left, then grabbed his hand. Using the force of his knee, bringing it up, and bringing down the hand, he forced the man to drop the knife, then swung the body around, so he was in front of him. Matt tightened his hand, summoning his telekinetic strength, then slammed his hand forward, hitting him squarely in the chest, sending him off his feet, and into a nearby wall, knocking him out.

By using his telepathy, he heard the thoughts of a man behind him with a gun, so he quickly jumped into the air, the man shooting at him but the bullet went under him. Matt spun in the air, and by propelling himself forward, clashed with the young man in the centre, knocking him off his feet with a double kick, sending him right at another man, knocking him down onto the ground.

"In the sky!"

"Shoot him!"

Some of the men pointed their weapons to Ronnie. Ronnie heard from Stein in his mind, warning him, so he flew to the side, fire trailing behind him, and then the bullets were fired. Ronnie avoided them, but they followed him with their guns.

Ronnie flew downwards, and then swooped to the side, knocking one of them off hard, using his enhanced strength, his fist full of fire, and he went flying through air, towards Matt. Like pingpong, Matt fired his nuclear psychic blast at the incoming man, flying him at Ronnie.

Then Ronnie caught him, and with a spin, he threw it at the other man that was coming for him, knocking them down for the count, his strength slamming them into the wall, Ronnie added a blast of fire towards him and hit him against the wall.

Matt smiled towards Ronnie who did the same thing right back, then got to work at the others around. Matt used a mixture of martial arts, and telekinetic blasts to take out a group, Ronnie was using his flames to knock them off their feet, and into the walls with such strength Matt was rather surprised, and happy about it.

While that happened, Frankie came in and snuck past them all.

She went towards Larkin, and held a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you."

Frankie assured, Larkin looking to be in relief right now.

Frankie undid his binds, but then Larkin's eyes went wide.

Realizing what he was looking at, Frankie took out a coin as she slammed her foot backwards. Kicking the man behind her in the leg, the man went downwards, only for Frankie to spin around towards the lackey, flipping the coin, and then used her magnetic powers to blast it forwards.

The impact of the coin was more than the man expected, bringing him off his feet and down onto the ground, Frankie then rushed towards him, using the same coin, used a very fast pace to slam it again and again against his face, knocking him out.

"Hmmm, Dad's training did help quite a bit."

Once he was knocked out, she turned back to Larkin.

She undid his binds, and helped him to his feet.

"Please follow me Mr Larkin, we need to go now."

Larkin inclined his head, then moved away with her.

Mason growled at the sight, and held up the gun towards Frankie.

"Fucking die!"

Matt had heard this, so he turned, and instincts kicked in, sending a wave of telekinetic energy towards him, knocking him towards the wall, allowing Frankie and Larkin to escape the bullet from Mason.

Matt then moved towards Mason.

"Mason, you even pull your gun on a young girl?"

He moved his head upwards, and then grinned a little bit.

"So, what? She's just another nuisance in my way. And you're in my way as well, so don't even try and get in my way right now!"

Mason fired the bullets towards Matt's body, but Matt placed his hand outwards. As he did, the bullets flying through the air, stopped in their tracks, then Matt thrusted his hand to the side, shooting off the bullets towards some people, hitting them in the legs, and disabling them.

"I told you, Mason. You need to stop this now. You have gone too far to your head with your powers. I understand, that you felt wronged, but what you've been doing, is wrong. You can't continue to do things like this. It is wrong."

"No, you don't understand! I worked damn hard for what I've gotten in my life, and then some new fresh face comes in, and steals what's supposed to be mine! So, yeah, you're damn right that I am pissed off right now!"

Matt sighed gently, then moved closer.

"Mason, you're just a...loser."

"Loser?!"

Matt inclined his head.

"That's right, you're a loser. You whine that you don't get your own way, and take out your anger on others! You need to learn to control yourself, and now, you're going to have to be defeated, I'm sorry but that's how it is."

Mason didn't like that.

He couldn't accept that, he wouldn't accept that.

He felt like punching and killing him.

Mason's eyes glowed, and then he shot out a blast from them.

Matt flew to the side, avoiding the blast, but Mason followed him with the blasts, hitting various places in the area. Though they didn't damage anything, Matt looked towards Ronnie briefly, and then called him.

"Firestorm, avoid them! If you're hit, you're going to be paralysed!"

"Got it!"

Ronnie flew upwards, avoiding the blasts, and then sent a flame blast at the enemies before him.

Matt glanced at Mason, then he tightened his hand, forming a blade out of psychic energy then threw it with deadly accuracy towards Mason.

"Shit!"

Mason jumped to the side. However, because he wasn't the most movable person, he managed to get the dagger stabbed into his arm. He let out a cry, and fell down to the ground, holding his arm with pain.

Matt moved forward, flying quite fast towards him. Mason, clutching his arm, shot his blast at Matt at point blank range. Matt moved his head to the side, just in time, avoiding it, but then Mason swung his fist at Matt.

Matt heard it in his head though through telepathy, grabbing his hand, and then tossed him to the side easily. He rolled on the ground, pulling out the dagger of Matt's, and threw it right towards Matt with some good accuracy.

"Mason, you're not going to win, don't try anymore. Please stop."

Matt asked gently, blocking the dagger with his own dagger, then pointed it towards him.

"Tch, once again, another blonde is getting in my way, I really dislike you. You, and the others like you. And now you're getting in my way for Larkin, you're mad, you really are mad, you know something like that?"

Matt chuckled, moving forward.

"I'm the mad one? I don't think that I am but if that's what you think then I can't stop you. But I know that you're angry, upset. But this isn't the way, and you know, I'm not going to let you continue onwards now."

His eyes tightened, and wildly, he ran forward, and swung his fists at Matt again and again. Matt avoided them rather easily, moving from side to side. Then went he came for his face, Matt grabbed his hand and then tossed him to the side again, adding his telekinetic powers to his strength.

Mason looked between Matt, and Ronnie, who was just knocking out the last person that was with Mason as his henchmen. Matt then heard in his mind " _I'll get the fire guy then!_ " and turned his eyes towards Ronnie.

"Firestorm! Move!"

Matt called, shocking Ronnie as the beam was shot forward. Ronnie went to move, but the blast came so fast. It was about to hit him, when Matt attached his aura to Ronnie, using telekinesis to move him out of the way, lifting him in the air, then dropped him gently onto the ground.

Growling, Mason looked at Matt angrily.

"Y-You piece of horse shit! You dare do something like this to me!?"

Mason pointed his eyes at Matt, but he merely made a whip of energy and whacked it against the man's body, forcing him backwards, and away from him, landing on the ground, and made a small cry.

Matt then gathered telekinetic powers in his hands, shooting it at him, and hit him in his body, forcing him down to the ground. Matt kept the beam on his body, pinning him down to the ground, so he couldn't move.

Ronnie moved closer, once finishing him off.

"You done?"

"I'm done, thanks for the assist Firestorm."

Matt and Ronnie looked on, Frankie coming from around the corner, and the three smiled at one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Eliza was in her lab, and since it was getting late, she was packing her stuff away. Slowly, she placed items into her bag, and was ready to leave, so she could have a nice relax at home.

However, as she was going to leave, she suddenly heard a noise coming from behind her.

She turned quickly, gasping when she saw Rachael, disguised as Claire, was there, someone that Eliza recognized, and she felt her entire body freezing inside of itself, she felt so cold at seeing her, like she was going to die.

Rather than fight, she went to flee…

"Nahahaha, sweetheart~"

She jumped in front of Eliza, and pushed her towards a desk, making her cry out a little bit.

She held a hand to her side, while Rachael moved closer.

"W-What do you want!? Please leave me alone!"

Rachael just began giggling dirtily.

"Sorry but I can't do that, I need you for something. I did not go through all this time, and effort for you to do something like this. So, be a good girl and follow me. If you don't follow me, then I am going to break your legs, hear me you fucking bitch?"

Eliza felt herself shaking, but Rachael held her blade up, like she was going to cut deep into her.

Eliza, felt scared right now.

* * *

A while later, with Mason locked away and the shapeshifter away too, Joe and Cisco had finally returned. Matt, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Hartley, and Barry had gathered in Barry's lab, with a bag on the table, a body shaped bag at that. Matt and the others knew where and what was going on, but he didn't want to see the skeleton, at least that's what he thought anyway.

"So, where's Frankie anyway?"

Cisco began, looking around.

"I thought that this probably would be a little traumatizing, so I had Jean and Ronnie, along with Professor being with her. Two Metahuman's, and if anything goes wrong, they're going to call me."

"What about Dr. Wells? Did you find anything else out?"

Caitlin was now fully invested, she knew that this is what was needed to happen.

Barry went over to his screen, showing them all something.

Caitlin, Matt and Hartley all looked at the screen, and saw the sample. Matt then looked towards the decomposing body in the centre of the room, and felt sick, he also felt Caitlin's hand holding onto his own hand.

"This isn't possible."

"Caitlin, I ran the DNA test twice. It's a perfect match."

Cisco assured her, Matt looking at the body again.

"This body is the real Harrison Wells."

Joe interjected, looking at the body.

"If this is Dr. Wells, then who have we been working for this whole time?"

Caitlin wondered, looking towards Matt. Barry then spoke up.

"Dr. McGee said that after the accident, Wells became a completely different person. It's because he is a different person."

"Eobard." Matt spoke up, Cisco's eyes flickering. "That name keeps sticking in my mind each time I look at him. I've never heard of him beforehand, I've never heard a name like that. But, I've...been getting these feelings and this name since..." His eyes looked towards Barry. "...since that thing happened."

"So, his real name is Eobard? Can we do a search on that?"

Hartley rose his finger to his chin, then shook his head.

"I've done a search, and nothing relevant has come about it either. So, sorry, Eobard, whatever his name is, isn't someone from here, or at least isn't a person that had a name from here..." Hartley's eyes briefly landed on Matt. "Matthew, maybe your powers can also help you see into the future, and such, maybe that's why you know his name, because you've seen it in the future, and we don't know about it yet."

"Well, it could be...but, there's also..." Matt took off his necklace, and placed his hand on the decomposing body. "Let's see if I can get anything off him."

Matt closed his eyes, and concentrated.

If there was a time for his powers to work, then this was the time.

Energies surrounded his hands, and then his eyes glowed bright blue.

The others watched on as Matt went into the past. He saw what happened to the body, he saw a blonde man, using some kind of tech, to take the face of the real Harrison Wells, and killing him. He felt the same sensations that the real Wells felt at the time of his death.

"Ugh..."

He came out of it, and fell to the ground, touching all over his arms.

"Matthew, a-are you alright?"

Caitlin bent down, and held onto his arm. He made disgusted faces, shaking his body.

"Gross...I-I saw...ew, I just saw Harrison Wells death...erm, this one here, on the table."

"The real one? Who did you see?"

"Erm...a blonde haired guy, I guess it was blonde, kinda dirty blonde...actually, honestly, he kinda reminded me of Eddie actually."

"Eddie? As in my partner Eddie?"

Joe spoke up, Matt inclining his head.

"That's right, it was...it was like that. I don't know why, this man seemed older, I wouldn't say father, I don't think it could have been, but he's...I just got a feeling that there's...something there...maybe I don't know...but, I saw this blonde guy, using a weird device, that like...it kind of like, when you photoshop something, but for real. It's like, he photoshopped dead Wells image, onto this man probably called Eobard."

Hartley furrowed his eyebrows, then looked towards Cisco.

"Cisco, back at S.T.A.R Labs, there was a room that I have been thinking about, and I remember vaguely seeing it, when it shouldn't be there. I didn't have time to look and I'm not exactly welcome at S.T.A.R Labs, and I only discovered it recently..."

"R-Right, I get ya. Come on guys, lets go."

Cisco led Matt, Barry, Caitlin and Hartley away to the labs, Joe staying behind to take care of the body.

* * *

Making it to the labs, Cisco went to the computer, Hartley hovering nearby. Caitlin still held onto Matt's hand, and he did the same to her. Barry and Matt shared a look, not really sure what Cisco and Hartley were doing.

"What are you doing?"

In the end, Matt had to know, so Cisco explained it to them.

"After the accelerator exploded, I built a 3-D model of S.T.A.R Labs so that I could pinpoint exactly what caused the malfunction."

"And now, he's searching for a specific room that could be here. If I'm right, then it is where Wells is conducting his, rituals or whatever he is doing in there...calling him Wells is wrong, Eobard I suppose would be the right way."

"And you never ran this test?"

Cisco showed a sheepish smile to Barry's inquiry.

"Of course I did. I just never had any reason to look at any areas outside of the pipeline or the cortex. It's a big building. Lots of places for Wells to hide something."

"Cisco, concentrate on the northern corridor, that leads to the elevators, I believe it was around there."

"Gotcha."

Cisco continued looking with Hartley looking on.

Matt felt his heart beating rather fast. He could feel it beating quickly, and honestly. He was rather excited honestly. He wanted to see, what was going on, he wanted to know what the hell was going on with Wells now.

Suddenly, on the schematics, Barry noticed something, pointing to the screen.

"What is that?"

"That shouldn't be there."

Cisco jumped out of his seat, while Hartley quickly took towards Matt.

"Matthew, your psychic nagivation, you should be able to see through the walls here."

"On it."

Matt took off his necklace, activating his powers to see through what he couldn't see. He went towards the northern corridor with the others following, using his powers to see through what others couldn't see.

Matt walked around the corridor, looking everywhere that he could see.

"Okay, guys. There's a room here."

"Where?"

Cisco looked on, Matt waving his hand to the left hand side.

"Right...here." He revealed. "There's a room behind here." His eyes went to the side, then he saw a panel. "Here...there's like a palm scanner here or something..." Matt placed his hand on the wall, and suddenly, the wall began opening up. "Ooh shit..."

Barry was the first to go into the room, Hartley followed afterwards.

Matt felt Caitlin shaking, so he assuringly wrapped his arms around Caitlin's body, and held her close, while Cisco went inside as well, no matter what.

"Don't worry Cait, I'll protect you."

Caitlin gently smiled, and they went in together.

At first the room was dark, only a single blue light emanating from the side. Then when Matt and Caitlin went inside, the door closed behind them, the wall closing. Matt grimaced, as a light came on, and revealed the Reverse Flash suit.

"Hah, knew it!"

Matt boasted, but then stopped when others looked at him.

"Oh, my God."

Caitlin breathed out, clutching to Matt even tighter. They walked around the room, as the lights came on into the room, Hartley looking around at everything that was going on, and became slightly surprised.

"I think one of my theories might be true."

"What theory?"

Hartley waved Cisco off with a "Later." coming out of his mouth, following his eyes around the room.

Barry walked towards the back of the room, as Matt looked at the suit.

"It was him all along, he was messing with us..." Matt's finger went across the glass. "Bastard."

"Bastard indeed."

Caitlin muttered right back, continuing to hold onto his arm.

As they looked, Barry called "Guys." making the others turn towards him.

Walking closer, they saw that there was a giant projection of an article which read "Flash Missing Vanishes In Crisis." making Matt feel surprised, then he ran his eyes over the paper, seeing who wrote it.

"West-Allen confirmed."

Matt murmured to Caitlin, showing who wrote it, it saying Iris West-Allen, shocking Caitlin a little bit.

Hartley looked over the entire paper then his eyes took a noticeable dip when seeing something else.

"So, is Snow-Stone."

"What?"

Matt looked towards Hartley.

He pointed forward to an article, and Matt saw himself, along with Caitlin as well, stood in lab coats, having some kind of prize in their arms, and then Matt saw it.

The thing that maybe he had wished for in the past, but now it was confirmed...

"Caitlin Snow-Stone?"

Caitlin gasped, looking towards Matt with wide eyes.

"We're...married in the future?"

Though he didn't show it straight away, Matt's inner happiness couldn't be more bright, right now. This, was all he ever wanted.

He, was married to Caitlin.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Damn, so yeah, they're married in the future! I'm sure most guessed that though from what happened previous chapters with Rachael and what not, but confirmed, Matt and Caitlin get married in the future!**

 **But Mason came back, and with Metahuman powers too boot, inducing paralysis on people with his eyes. However, while it might not seem so awesome right now, Mason shall be returning with his powers increasing to different forms and will provide more of a challenge as well, so wait for that~**

 **There's also Rachael, she's kidnapped Eliza, but for what purpose could she want Eliza?**

 **And Jean along with Ronnie came back thanks to Frankie calling upon them, and Ronnie seems to be trying to gain Matt's favour, well he is dating Matt's sister, so he would want to gain favour with a brother that was a former assassin.**

 **We even saw Mentalist confront Eobard sort of, and confirming things about Eddie and such, and even displayed a new power, or rather, extension of his powers which have been mentioned before, but now shown. Since Matt's not a breacher, rather than create a hole in space, he merely slips through it with his powers, he can move between different universes, and in the same universe as well, but Cisco can still do things with the breaches that Matt can't or would take longer to do, so they're different. We even got some major hints as to what Mentalist truly wants to do, and we might see one day.**

 **Either way, next time we get the talk with Wells which was established in this chapter, and we get a surprise at the end as well with something happening to Matt, and it wont be in a good way, so look forward to that. Now we're near the end of the first season, things can only heat up from here!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it surely is~ Hehe, yeah, it is going to be quite the ride to the finale of this season.**

 **War Sage; Thanks! Well, interesting things are gonna happen to her.**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it was kind of obvious since they are the main couple here, but why they're in the paper, will be quite, surprising. Jean, and her weird fixation for Jason masks. Frankie's gonna get quite a few badass moments as we get to the end of season one.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He surely does, he can be very, terrifying. Yeah, he can teleport, not as fast as Peekaboo, but he can teleport anyway, not just in his line of vision. He surely has, Mason's truly pissed off, and went after them all. Exactly, he thinks he's self entitled for something like that. I'd say a combination of both. Yup! They came back to help, and put the fear of marriage in Matt. They surely are, we're getting quite close to the finale, so it is going to be fun. And yeah, we got a major one, Matt and Caitlin are married! Wonder how they're gonna take it huh.**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely does have big plans, and it might take a little bit to get there, but he's about long term, and he isn't in any hurry. I bet yeah, he's pissed off the wrong person and we'll see here how dangerous he can be. And yeah, he can teleport as well~ Yeah, Matt wont let him, he'll try his best to fight. He's got quite the ego, hasn't he? Only raised even more thanks to Grodd. And yeah, we've got confirmation, Mrs Snow-Stone shall happen in the future!**

 **Guest; Funny you should mention it, I was watching the cartoon the other day and thought about doing a fic. That sounds pretty cool, I can't remember if there's been a half human/Kryptonian before, so I don't know what kind of weaknesses they'd have, but it would be cool for that to happen, Robin and him would have a cool dynamic, and between Starfire and Raven, I like them both equally for different reasons, so either would be fine with me. That would be a fun thing to do. Seeing a jealous Raven. Hehe, that would be awesome~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Lightwave; Yup, he surely can~ We'll see more, creative ways of using it in the future. Mentalist can frighten most people, it isn't his power that is his deadliest weapon, as we'll see in this chapter. Mason's quite crazed yeah, he surely has been up to some dodgy things in the past. Yup, they've returned now! Hehe, they surely don't have a problem with that. Yeah, it's always fun seeing Frankie in action, we'll see more of that in season 2, but we'll be seeing some cool Frankie moments before the season is over.**

 **Neonlight01; Well, if you like them, then this is going to be something, interesting. He really does, he's not much better honestly. And yeah, he couldn't ever control Mentalist, he's uncontrollable, if your name isn't Caitlin or Frankie. Yeah, they swept in and saved him from quite a nasty situation. They at least have that yeah. It is, Frankie's growing into quite the hero. Ooh yeah, the exciting news at the end, they're gonna be husband and wife in the future. Yeah, maybe, they aren't getting married this minute, probably around then I guess, maybe a bit before, haven't decided when, got a few ideas for when it is gonna happen though.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The trap, and shock!**

They couldn't believe what they were seeing right now. Matt, Caitlin, Hartley, Cisco, and Barry were all together, looking at the future newspaper (some guessed anyway that's what it was) and Matt was rather surprised to say the least what he was seeing, not only about Flash, but about his own marriage to Caitlin.

Caitlin's arms went around Matt's body, and he used his own arm, to wrap around Caitlin's body. His hand went onto her shoulder, and ran down her body, placing it on her hip, and pulled her closer, Caitlin following suit, and loved his feeling of being next to her like this, at a time like this.

"Flash missing. Vanishes in crisis."

Cisco read it, as Matt continued to dance his eyes on the image of himself, and Caitlin. Since this was supposed to be set in 2024 and it was now 2015, only about 9 years away, he had to admit that Caitlin looked stunning, she barely had changed since during that time and now, and he himself hadn't changed that much, though he did look more older, and wiser, and the way that he looked, he wasn't one for vanity, but he did have to admit that for a thirty something year old, he looked pretty good.

Matt just couldn't stop looking at it.

This was it.

This is what he wanted for so long.

He didn't think that he would ever get it, but here it was, in black and white. He and Caitlin, were married to one another, he just couldn't help the smile that was gracing his face.

" _Matthew, and myself, married in the future...is, this paper real? If it is, that means, Matthew and I get married in the future...when do we get married? Do we have kids? What's going to happen to us in the future? I, just don't know. But this is telling me that we are married...me and Matthew, together, married..._ "

Caitlin herself couldn't think right. She was seeing her future, and she was, married to Matt. Of course, she was excited about it, she wanted to be with Matt, but it was slightly overwhelming, but not to the point anything was put off, she was actually rather excited to see where her and Matt's future was going to be.

"After an epic street battle with the Reverse-Flash, our city's very own Scarlet Speedster disappeared in an explosion of light."

Barry carried on, bewildered by what was going on.

"Who uses the word 'epic' in a supposed high esteemed newspaper article like this?" Hartley looked for the answer, and when he found it, he sweatdropped. "Yeah, okay. That makes a lot of sense."

He murmured to himself, Matt snickering a little bit, not because he didn't believe the person who wrote it, couldn't, but because even now, they had such a relationship that he could say something of that nature.

"Everyone, look at the date."

Caitlin cut through Matt's thoughts, and he looked at the date, already having seen it before, but the others saw it as well, Hartley breathing out.

"April 25th, 2024." He briefly looked towards Matt, and then the image on the screen/hologram again. "My, Matthew, you're still very attractive nearly ten years into the future, I'm glad about that. At least for ten years, I can still admire you for that long, too bad on what's going to happen..."

Matt rolled his eyes, Barry moving closer to the image and looked bewildered, even more than before.

"Guys, when I fought the Reverse Flash at Christmas, he said that we'd be fighting for centuries."

"Wait, you can't really think that this is from...the future." Caitlin's eyes went towards Matt's own. "Our future..." Caitlin paused, looking at Matt's face, scanning his face. "We're, married in the future Matthew…"

Matt didn't know how Caitlin was taking it right now, he didn't know at all, but he himself was truly happy.

"Yeah...but this means..."

"Dr. Wells, or whoever he is, maybe Eobard, is also-"

"From the future."

Barry finished off Hartley, he was so stunned that he didn't know how to continue onwards. He didn't even know what the hell he was supposed to be thinking right now, and it wasn't just Barry. All of them didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Right, if he's from the future, he must have come back somehow. Maybe he did it by running so fast he broke the time barrier, and travelled back. However, if he did, why? What's his purpose here? Why would he stay? What could he gain from being here?"

No one had an answer for Hartley, but Matt had another question.

"Why, is he working with Rachael?"

"Because she's a shapeshifter maybe? Or it could be her healing factor somehow? It is higher than I've ever seen it beforehand."

Caitlin answered his doubts, but he furrowed his eyes.

"He's from the future, he must know what's going on with her, or he wouldn't recruit her...does she have something that can help him in, whatever plans he has? Or, is it for that device from Mercury Labs, and try and kill us...but even then, why would he train us for all this time…? Why guide Barry and why...save me if he wants us dead…?"

Again, no one had an answer for him, and Matt still wasn't coming any closer to figuring all of this out.

Cisco was intrigued with what was going on, moving closer to it, examining the picture of it.

"I have to say, I'm really digging the brighter red suit. And the white on the symbol? That's dope." Cisco praised, but then a flash went through his mind. "Wait a second. Suppose we now change the color on your suit. Will it be because we got the idea from this picture? That would mean we're living in a causal nexus." Cisco's mind was being blown, while Hartley sighed out. "This wow. This is so trippy. Like, Marty and the Polaroid trippy."

Caitlin's eyes ran over the paper, and found the byline. She blinked a few times at the sight.

"Not as trippy as the name on the byline."

"Just wait and see who you're married too, Barry. It's a little bit of mind fuckery for you."

Matt finished off after Caitlin. Barry blinked in confusion, and then looked at the by-line. When he saw the name, he was more stunned by the second, and yet, he was happy, and conflicted at the same time that was going on.

"Iris West-Allen?"

"Apparently so, unless it's another Allen out there..." Barry gave Hartley a dry look. "I'm sure that it is you, though." Hartley breathed out, looking towards Matt's and Caitlin's pictures. "Hmmmm, seems like someone is going to become a Doctor in the future."

Capturing Matt's attention, Hartley could hardly believe what he was seeing on the paper.

"Huh?" Matt moved to the paper, and read it. "...Being honoured today is Psychiatrist Dr Stone, husband of lead Bio-Engineer Dr Snow-Stone who also is being honoured, for their achievement in groundbreaking medical science studies in the conditions of Metahuman's, their mental health, rehabilitation, curing Neurological defects and diseases along with..." Matt looked at himself, then at the paper again. "Is this really from the future? I'm going to become a Doctor? Me? Mental conditions, psychiatry...? I'm a Psychiatrist? I mean, I did want to help people who's suffered like me, but to think that I actually got the degree to be... Dr Stone...has a ring to it. I'm Dr Stone...calling Dr Stoooo..." His eyes briefly went towards Caitlin as she blushed, Barry looking between them with wide eyes. "N-Never mind..."

Barry believed that he had gotten what they were going on about, and he grimaced at the sight, not wanting to know what they did in their own homes.

"That's not the important part Matthew...maybe, but you're married too..." Hartley's eyes fell harshly on Caitlin. "...you. Caitlin Snow-Stone, it should have even been Hartley Rathaway-Stone."

At the end, his voice was full of disdain, like he really didn't like Caitlin right now.

"Don't look at me like that, and it's never going to be Rathaway-Stone, I already lost him once, apparently I'm not going to do it again." She said as a finale, then her mind replayed what she just read to herself. "But, Matthew, and myself...are Doctors…? Well, I already am but...Matthew is a Doctor as well and a man that is an expert on Metahuman's, at least their mental health...damn. And m-my husband...Matthew, as my husband…?"

She continued to try and wrap her head around it.

Matt was going to be her husband.

She wanted to think more about it.

She wanted to know about if they had kids, and just what kind of defects and diseases they had cured together. Matt just wanted to know that too...besides the Doctor stuff, he didn't mind much about that, he wanted to know more about him and Caitlin being married, and what their life is like.

"Mazel tov?"

Cisco weighed his hands up like scales, since he didn't know how to say it better, since both Barry and Iris, and Matt and Caitlin, seemingly were married in the future.

"Hebrew."

"Aaah! Ghost!"

Matt let out a cry, as the voice continued, the others looking around, bewildered, they didn't even know what to think at this point.

"Ancient language of the Jewish people."

"Uh-uh." Cisco breathed out, feeling his heart in his throat. "What the hell was that?"

"It's the ghost!" Matt yelled, making a sword of energy in his hand. "Alright, ghost, I'm ready for you! You wont force me into the containment cells this time! You're not going to get me this time, I swear to God that you're not! I can deal with you freaky creatures! I will do it!"

Caitlin's lips curled upwards, seeing his fear. It was rare to see Matt afraid, and when he was, it was rather adorable.

Barry on the other hand, wasn't afraid.

"Is someone here? Hello?"

Barry hoped that something, anything would emerge. Since this was rather weird in their eyes, they didn't like this. Matt was shaking, while Caitlin just giggled awkwardly at his fear, though she still found it rather adorable.

But then, appearing before them where the article was, was a floating blue head of a woman, a bald woman, which Matt mistook for a ghost.

"Holy shit! F-Fuck off please! I will cut you to ribbons! I'll use my powers to send you straight to hell if you don't leave!"

Matt held his blade up towards Gideon, while Caitlin hid behind him, Hartley being rather intrigued.

"Good evening, Barry Allen."

The floating head spoke, Matt freaking out.

"Uh...H-Hi. You know who I am?"

"Of course. Barry Allen, director of Central City Police, CSI Division."

She answered, Barry being surprised with what was said.

"Director?"

"I guess you get a promotion."

Cisco smiled towards Barry who raised an eyebrow.

"Also known as The Flash. Founding member of-"

"What are you?! A freaking ghost!? Even if you are I will cut you up bitch!"

Matt demanded, not caring that he cut it off, but it didn't answer. But then Barry said it as well.

"What are you? A-Are you a ghost?"

He wanted to relieve Matt's worries, and then the floating head answered.

"I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness. And I am not a ghost."

"Oh, thank God for that..."

Caitlin hugged around Matt's waist, her hands resting on his hips.

"So dramatic, Matthew."

"I don't like ghosts, alright? I've got a very real and crippling fear of freaking ghosts! Damn you John Constantine!"

Matt finished off, laying his head on Caitlin's head. He was going through quite the emotional roller-coaster right now. Being married to Caitlin, being a Doctor, seeing a floating head, that could be in his eyes, a ghosts head, even if it was an AI and other things like that, he was going through quite the ordeal.

"AI." Hartley folded his arms. "Intriguing...so sophisticated."

"More like sick!"

Cisco was in awe, Matt still didn't like it as it reminded him of a ghost.

"You know Dr Wells?"

Barry interrogated, wanting more answers.

"Yes."

She answered, so Barry continued.

"Do you know who he really is?"

"I don't understand the question."

It answered Barry, Barry's frustrations growing.

"I-I mean, what is he doing here? W-Why did he come here?"

The floating head suddenly became a body with the same head there, proportional to a normal female's body.

"To kill you."

Everyone looked horrified, Matt furrowing his eyebrows, though he was worried for Barry as well.

"H-Hey floating head ghost lady person that's now got a body, who is Eobard?"

"Access to that information, is restricted."

"W-Why is it? Tell me right now baby Skynet!"

Matt demanded, Cisco chuckling at Matt calling Gideon baby Skynet, Gideon just looking on at him.

"Access to that information, is restricted."

Matt glared at the woman hologram with annoyance.

"So, do you know who I am?"

"Dr Matthew Stone, husband of Caitlin Snow-Stone and lead scientist in the field of psychology of Metahuman's, expert on related matters to Metahuman's, along with your wife."

"Shit...guess it's true then..."

Cisco looked between Matt and Caitlin as Gideon continued.

"Also known as Psyche, Guardian of the Speed Force."

"G-Guardian of the what now?"

Matt looked towards the others, but they didn't know either. Hartley folded his arms.

"Hey, AI, what do you mean by, Guardian of the Speed Force? What is the Speed Force?"

"Access to that information, is restricted."

Hartley growled, but then Cisco's phone pinged. He looked towards it, and then his face turned white as a ghosts.

"Wells is in the building."

Everyone stiffened. This was not a good situation. Because, he was Reverse Flash, and he was strong. They didn't know if they could beat him,

"What? How do you know that?"

"I put a tracker on his wheelchair. Which, if we're wrong about him and he is paralyzed, I'm going to hell for that one."

Matt looked between all of them, then went towards the exit.

"Oi, Skynet, let me out right now."

"Matthew, what are you going to do?"

Caitlin asked, Matt smiling.

"I'll go and distract Wells. Find out what you can Barry, everyone. I'll keep him busy for as long as I can. Don't worry about me, I've found out everything I want, try and find out more from creepy bitch there."

Matt saw the entrance, so he walked out of it. Before he could, Caitlin took his hand, and pulled him towards her, gently brushing his lips.

"Be careful...husband."

"How did that sound?"

He asked, gleaming away from his eyes.

"Honestly a little terrifying...we'll talk later."

"Yeah, we will."

Matt exited the room, slipping off his necklace for the Telepathy and ran to intercept Wells at the elevator.

Thoughts of worry ran through his head, but he didn't have time. Then again, he thought about getting married to Caitlin and that made him smile. He never thought much of the future, but recently, it seemed like he's been thinking more about it, and now knowing what he does, he wondered if it was going to become true. And he, becoming a doctor, it just seems out of a fantasy.

When closing the gap, he calmed himself down, composing himself and moved closer to him.

"Aah, Dr Wells, there you are."

In his wheelchair, Wells moved towards Matt, who did the same.

"Mr Stone, a rarity to be on your own here."

"Yeah, I kinda was looking for Caitlin, but she doesn't seem to be here. She must have gone home or something."

"It is pretty late."

Matt didn't like it when Wells spoke, but he had to keep himself cool right now, that's all he could do. He couldn't have an alternative to something like this, he just didn't know what he was going to do now.

"Yeah, it is. But while you're here, remember our dinner that we're going to have? Have you, set a time for that yet?"

"Oh yes, I meant to contact you, if tomorrow is sufficient, then we shall meet then."

"Perfect. Yeah, that's perfect Dr Wells."

"Then, if you'll excuse me..."

Matt panicked, chuckling awkwardly.

"W-Well, why don't we talk a little bit now? We never really talk, with me and my team always busy with those pesky Metahuman's, and such. We always have a hard time dealing with things like them, and we never just, talk."

"I would but I have something that I need to do right now. Tomorrow, would be a better chance."

Wells moved his wheelchair towards the place that he could get passed Matt. But Matt couldn't have that, so he moved in front of him again.

"I-I get it, you're busy, but..erm, you know, I was just thinking, we've never really...erm bonded like you did with Barry, and it always, concerned me that we didn't, considering that we were, the first here to fight crime. That first day against Top, you helped me out of that, and it was, a nice thing for you to do. I never, really got to speak to you about that, and about the times I went, evil and tried to murder you and all that. C-Can't we just talk about this for a little while?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry Mr Stone, I felt, a sense of guilt in what, happened to you, so the least I could do was, offer my intelligence to the dynamic, and I do not blame you for attacking me, it doesn't have to matter."

"Ye-Yeah, and that's wonderful~" Matt grimaced at the sight of Wells trying to get through him. " _Please hurry you guys...I can't stall Wells forever._ "

Thinking to himself, he tried his best to stall Wells. Though Wells was determined to get pass him, Matt wasn't going to hold back either, he was going to try his best, no matter what else happened, since he had to do this for the people that he cared about.

* * *

While in the mysterious room, the others were having a hard time dealing with what was going on.

"Ask questions fast. Matthew, cannot stall Wells forever."

Hartley demanded from Barry, the man running a hand through his hair.

"Why did he kill Nora Allen?"

"Because he was angry."

Gideon answered, making Barry even more confused.

"About what?"

"That you escaped."

"Hurry, Barry!"

Cisco was alarmed, he could see that he had entered the Cortex now, and probably was worried that Matt could be hurt, he kept having flash backs to his dreams, and what's going on with him as well, he didn't want Matt to be hurt, and he could also see the worry on Caitlin's face as well.

"What does he want from me?"

"For you to be The Flash."

Gideon answered again, Barry and the others following along with more confusion than before.

"Maybe that's why Wells let the particle accelerator explode, so that you could become The Flash. But still, why would he need Matthew, if that's the case...I don't understand that part...even then, what's going on with this now is..."

Caitlin suggested, trying to fill in the blanks, but still she felt worried on what Wells' plans was for Matt and the others.

"Why? I mean, for what reason?"

"Guys, we got to go. Remember, Matt can't hold him forever."

"For once, I agree with Cisco, we need to go. So, hurry."

Speaking after Cisco, Hartley tried to hurry Barry along. Barry placed his hands upwards, trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"All right."

Barry consented, and then they tried to leave, but Cisco stopped, looking towards Gideon.

"Wait a second. Wait. What if HAL over there tells Wells that we were in here?"

"I hadn't even considered that...wait, if I can get into its operating system, maybe I can disable its memory core."

Hartley suggested, so Barry looked towards the woman again.

"Gideon, can you show us where your operating system is?"

"Certainly."

Gideon consented, and showed them the operating system. Cisco looked at it, and so did Hartley. While they were genius', they only knew so much and this, was something that they didn't think that they would be able to work with.

Cisco looked at it for a few seconds, then backed away with a small nervous laugh.

"Yeah. Nope. That's not gonna happen."

Cisco felt frustrations at what he couldn't achieve, and even Hartley did as well.

"I only understand a few of these, I can't understand all of this. There's no way without time to think about it."

Hartley spoke after Cisco, belittling himself inside of himself.

" _Cait, I couldn't stall him any longer, he's on his way right now!_ "

Caitlin jumped at the voice, surprised that Matt could do telepathic communications like that. He hadn't, to her knowledge, done that before. But now that he had, she was kinda glad for the warning, but worried about everything else.

"Guys, Matthew said he couldn't stop him anymore, so we have to go right now!"

Caitlin warned, so Barry turned to Gideon, a pleading expression on his face.

"Gideon, could you just, like, not tell him that we were here?"

"Of course. I will accept any command given to me by you."

Gideon answered in the same monotone that she always had.

"Barry!"

"Come on. We got to get out of here."

"They mean, right now Barry!"

All three of them tried to rush Barry away, but he wouldn't leave for whatever reason. Though Barry stalled and looked at the woman once more, trying to understand all of this, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why would you accept my commands?"

"Because you created me."

That revelation alone was more than enough to knock Barry for a loop. He, created Gideon, he couldn't believe it. But they didn't have the time, so using his speed, he got all four of them out of there, just as Wells rounded the corner.

Barry rushed them outside, and to the carpark, where Matt was.

Upon seeing Caitlin, Matt walked over, and hugged her, she did the same, and sank against one another.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me, doctor."

"Caitlin, we're not in the bedroom right now."

He teased, only for Caitlin to playfully slap his arm.

"Don't be silly, we'll do that later...damn, doctor, yes...doctor Stone..."

"Yeah, dunno how that's gonna happen, I'm just not that intelligent to become a doctor...maybe you use me as a test subject to cure Metahuman's of their mental defects along with normal humans or something, and have me named as a doctor to spare my feelings or something..."

"Matthew, you always downplay your intelligence, you're just as smart as anyone here, I believe that you could be a doctor with the right training, you pick up things quickly, you're highly intelligent and if you're a psychologist, then I know that's right, because you're the most kind, honest, and generous person that I know along with your powers which them themselves could help you, just believe in yourself. I can tell, with your powers, it would be possible, you can read minds, read emotions, and help people conquer their inner demons, since you're doing the same right now. I could see you doing that to help others get out of their situation, like with Frankie."

"Thanks doctor Snow-Stone hehe~"

Matt stroked the back of Caitlin, and held her close to him, she did the same, glad that he was alright. Thankfully, he was alright, and she was as well, though they couldn't get out of their heads about the thoughts of them being married.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Jean, Ronnie, and Frankie hung out at Matt's apartment. Stein was finishing off some of the tech that Hartley was designing with his help, while Jean was looking towards Frankie happily.

She could see that Frankie looked nervous, she understood why that was as well.

"Hey, sweetheart, don't worry, we're here~"

"E-Even then, about what's going on...my Dad isn't telling me the whole truth, is he?"

Jean bit her lower lip.

"Well...the thing is...we don't know the full truth yet sweetheart. We haven't a clue on what's going to happen. Either way, we'll eventually work through all of this, and..."

"About Rachael...s-she's still out there. My Dad said that he's going to get her so we shouldn't have to worry, right?"

"That's right Frankie, we don't have to worry. Rachael isn't going to be working forever, she's going to be punished for what she did. I heard about her kidnapping you and my brother, from you and my brother, and that's...she shouldn't of done that. But we're all together now, you and Ronnie, here with his boyfriend Stein."

"Could you not call him my boyfriend?"

She giggled sweetly at the pouty look on his face, then she gently kissed him on the lips.

He pulled away as Frankie smiled.

"What's wrong Ronnie?"

"W-What if your brother comes back? I couldn't handle it..."

Jean smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh don't be silly, he's not going to hurt you or anything. He knows that it would hurt me...so, yeah, ever break up with me and he'd probably hurt you then..." Ronnie's eyes fell into despair. "I'm joking Ronnie, he really wouldn't do that to you, he's a gentle soul!"

Frankie continued to giggle a little bit at the sights of the pair.

"A-As long as that gentle soul stays away, then I'm all alright."

"I'm sure that you are as well~" She looked towards Frankie. "So, Frankie sweetheart. Has your Dad been training you since we last saw one another? I remember him mentioning it towards me as well, but I don't know what you thought about it."

"Ooh, yes. Dad has been training me in hand to hand combat. I've been doing well, I could even take Ronnie!"

Ronnie didn't believe her for an instant.

"Yeah, okay."

"Are you doubting my Niece Ronnie?" Jean gave him accusing eyes. "Are you worrying that she's stronger than you are, or something like that~? I don't know what you think you know, but I do know that my Niece is the bomb, and I am sure that she would whoop your sorry butt in a fight."

Ronnie looked towards Frankie, who held up her fist.

"I, doubt it. I mean, no offence to you, Frankie. But you're a teenage girl. If you didn't use your powers on me, then I would be able to beat you. And as Firestorm, I'm pretty sure that I would win as well. Not that I would attack you or anything but still..."

"To me, it just sounds like you're making excuses. You're worried that I am going to beat you. It's alright Ronnie, I understand."

Ronnie's twitched, Jean's face smirking.

"Yeah, she's totally right Ronnie, you're scared of her, don't worry so much about it."

"I'm not afraid of the young girl. And I'm not being bated into this. I hit her by mistake, and then Matt comes back, and ruins me. Jean, are you trying to get me killed or something? Is that what you want? My death?"

She giggled awkwardly.

"Not at all, I never said that I wanted something like that."

"Sounds like it."

Ronnie murmured but Jean just stood up, dragging Ronnie to his feet. Frankie stood up, facing Ronnie.

"Come on Ronnie, show me what you've got."

"I'm not hitting a teenage girl, do you know how bad that sounds? And do you remember her Dad? He will kill me if something happens to Frankie here, I don't want to die by the hands of your brother Jean."

"Oh he wont know, and I doubt you'd be able to hit her anyway, she's good, I know she is~"

Jean forever was the wishywashy one of the group, even more than the others. But Ronnie just couldn't accept this, he couldn't attack a young girl like she is, it would be wrong for him to do, then he had to think about Matt, and what he'd do if he knew Frankie was even touched by Ronnie in a fighting manner.

"You weren't even sure that she was being trained, what makes you so sure that you know what's going on here?"

"Good point, not gonna deny it. But I still think that she would win~ If my brother trained her, then she's going to be able to kick your butt~"

"I'm not going too-"

"Haaah!"

Frankie surprised Ronnie, by grabbing his hand, and flipped him towards the couch. He bounced off it, recoiling forward, and then she followed through with the momentum, forcing him on the ground and got onto his back, pinning him down.

Jean was mildly impressed with what she saw, grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

"See Ronnie? Don't mess with the Stone's."

Ronnie learned that the hard way that day, truly don't mess with the Stone's.

* * *

Matt, Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, and Barry, walked back to Joe's place, and walked inside. As soon as they did, they saw that Joe, and Eddie were there. Matt had already informed Ronnie, Jean and Stein along with Frankie about what was going on, omitting the fact that Caitlin and him were going to be married in the future.

Joe paced the room, looking at all five of them with some judgement in his eyes.

"Really? For five very smart people, that was really stupid."

"I'm included Joe? I mean, you consider me smart too~"

Matt seemed surprised, but Joe nodded his head, and even though he was getting somewhat berated, he actually felt good about being called smart, especially since he knew that at least somewhere, he was going to be smart in the future.

"What if Wells had caught you in that..."

He trailed off, not knowing what to call it. But Cisco, the namer of naming things, was the one who continued on.

"Time vault."

"Thank you."

"Okay, I know we've seen a lot this past year, but time travel?"

Eddie was speculative at best, while Hartley just rolled his eyes.

"It's the only way to explain this, otherwise it doesn't make sense. I mean, he is from the future, he planned this all out. I don't understand what he truly wants, but time travel is possible detective, and from what was said, it seems Barry is going to do it in the future anyway."

Eddie turned his eyes towards Barry, shocked at the revelation of what was going on.

"Excuse me?"

Barry didn't know how to explain it, and Cisco, being as sympathetic as he could, was the one to explain it to Eddie.

"One of the two speedsters in Barry's house the night his mother died was Barry. I mean, The Flash. He was there. Which means that one day in the future, Barry will travel back in time to that night."

Eddie didn't really understand much of it but he nodded his head dumbly.

Matt on the other hand glanced towards Barry, who understood what he was thinking about from just the look, he also didn't like to say it, but now they had no choice.

"Actually, I kind of already time travelled. By accident."

Everyone in the room looked towards Barry with wider than normal eyes. Barry felt like the air in his lungs left his system, Joe was the most bewildered by what was going on.

"What?"

"I was running to try and stop a tsunami from hitting the city..."

He trailed off, he didn't know how to finish it. But Joe had to know as well, he held more questions than ever.

"When was that?"

"A few weeks ago." Barry answered, then looked towards Cisco. "Right before you started getting those dreams."

Matt coughed into his hand, so he could also take some of the blame off Barry as well.

"I didn't time travel with Barry, but because of my powers...I worked out that Barry did time travel, and that's why we were, able to grab Weather Wizard before he could mess with the world. And that's where the Tidal Wave joke came from..." His eyes went to Cisco. "Cisco, your dreams, probably happened, in that alternative timeline, since I've had the same thing, and my powers apparently let me see into alternative timelines as well as the timeline's ahead, sort of, I think."

"So, they are, memories then?"

Hartley conveyed across to the others, Matt shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess. I don't know how Cisco remembers then, because you were there too Hartley. Don't you remember anything? Dreams about Wells like phasing his hand or something...the details are a little sketchy at best."

"Erm no I don't remember any of this. Why, should I be remembering this?"

Matt didn't have an answer for him, he truly didn't.

"I'm not following."

Joe wasn't sure, so Matt continued.

"All right, what if, that day, Cisco, Hartley, and I found out that Wells is the Reverse-Flash, and then Wells killed me? But when Barry ran back a day, he changed the timeline so that event never happened. He, effectively saved my life that day. I don't remember all of it, but I can remember my death, I remember his hand going through my body like butter would. The details after that, are sketchy, I can't remember."

Joe was somewhat following now, so he looked towards Cisco, and then back to Matt.

"If it never happened, how can Cisco remember it? Lets say, your powers allow you to remember, how can Cisco? He isn't a Metahuman like you."

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I think the important thing is, he does. But I've got an idea..." He looked towards Hartley. "Hartley, you understand my powers better than most. Do you, think it would be possible if I went into Cisco's dreams, and find out what happened?"

Hartley placed a finger on his chin, humming to himself.

"Well, I could see it happening anyway. Yes, I am sure that I could help you do that, go into Cisco's dreams that is, and then find the answers that you seek. Caitlin, you help too, since you understand about this as well."

"Yeah, I suppose..." Caitlin looked towards Matt, a sorrowful expression on her face. "You really died?"

"Yeah, I kind of did. I don't remember everything, I just know that I did. I can't remember the circumstances, but I did..."

Matt didn't like saying it, he could see Caitlin's sadness washing over her face, and the thought that he had hurt her like that, was a bad thing. But he was going to be there for her, no matter what else happened.

"So, those dreams you had, were really you, remembering what happened in this different timeline?"

"Seems so..." Caitlin's eyes fell downwards, so Matt laid a hand over her own hand. "Hey, I'm not dead. See, I'm here, alive and well. But we do need to have this happen, I'd rather not go into my head, it's already messed up. So, going into Cisco's head would be for the best."

"Matt, you'll do that… and somewhere in his subconscious is the key."

Barry spoke up, Joe twitching his eyebrows.

"The key to what now?"

"Getting my Dad out of prison."

Barry promptly spoke up, Cisco twitching his eyebrows.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We're gonna get Wells to confess to killing my Mom."

Everyone stood standoffish, they didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

That night, Caitlin and Matt laid in bed together after having a fun time with one another, though Caitlin had a thousand thoughts in her head. Matt listened intently, his necklace off, so he could hear what's going on. He knew there was some anxiety in her at what happened, the thought of them getting married, and then there's the fact that Matt died. So many different thoughts ran through her mind, and she didn't know what was going on with that.

Matt's hand gently stroked her face, but she barely responded. When she didn't, he knew that was a worrying thing to say the least.

"Cait, talk to me."

He nudged her with his finger, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You...really died."

She couldn't wrap her head around that. Even if it technically never happened, somewhere, in time, Matt died. He was gone. And that thought, scared her, especially with everything going on, with everything that happened, it was too terrifying.

"Yeah, seems so. You're not worried about it, are you baby?"

Caitlin sat up in bed, so he followed after her. She leaned against him, clinging to his arm. She wouldn't let him go.

"What if, history repeats itself?"

"It wont."

Caitlin's eyes darted towards his own eyes.

"But..."

"I wont die again Cait, don't worry about me."

"I am worried about you though. You died...again. You keep dying on me and now there's this revelation of that we're going to be married in the future, and Wells wanted to do something with you, and you're going to meet him on your own, what if he tries to kill you…?"

He could see the literal worry in her eyes, and he felt sorrowful for her. He leaned closer towards her, brushing her face with his hand. She darted her eyes away, trying to come to terms with what was going on.

But then, a single finger on her face, gently pushed her own face to his own. In that brief instant, all of her worries were laid bare for Matt to see, so his arm snaked around her, comforting her, soothing her, and held her in his arms for the world to lay witness too.

"I love you Cait, and no madman is ever going to keep me from you. I know now, I'm not going to make the same mistake. Once we find out what's going on from Cisco's memories, and what really happened, I can avoid it so the same mistake isn't made twice. Besides I already lost you once I'm no way going to lose you ever again my baby."

Caitlin curled up in his arms, running her slender finger up and down his abs.

"Good...because, you can't leave me Matthew. I wont let you. Even if I have to stop Wells myself, I can't lose you Matthew."

Her fingers continued going up and down his toned stomach, counting the abs he had, and also, she wanted to slightly take her mind off the thoughts that she had in her head right now about him dying, and also her marriage to him and other things.

"Well, I don't have to worry, because in 10 years or so, we'll be married, so I know I live for 10 years or something, and apparently, I'm a freaking Doctor or something like that. How crazy is that? Me, Dr Stone, freaky or what?"

"Hehe..." A small giggle escaped, but then she thought about her marriage to Matt. "But...what about that Matthew? Does that mean, our destiny is laid out before us, and we have to follow a certain path? Time travel hurts my head."

Matt had to agree, he didn't want to delve into the rules of time travel, and what's going on with that. He was confused by Metahuman's powers sometimes, so dealing with stuff like this, he didn't want to do that.

"Hmmm, that's a good point. Do, we marry now because of that paper? Would we have married anyway? We don't know, baby, we really don't. All we do know is that, we're together, and all I know is that I love you. I don't know the future, I don't know what that brings. All I do know is that we're in love, and one day, sure, we could marry, I would love to marry you Cait. Lets just let ourselves plan out our own thoughts, and our own track of fate. Let us be together like this, and love one another. Just because that paper said we'd be married in ten or whatever years, that's ten years into the future. We might be married ten years in the future, but right now, we're dating, and we can marry, when it is right for us. If that's a year from now, five years from now, or what have you. It only said we were married, it didn't say when we would marry, so that's our choice. Our future, is our choice. But personally, I'd like to, one day. I don't know when, but I would like to get married one day."

Caitlin continued to curl up to him, and gently hold onto him, the pair sinking back onto the bed.

Matt could see that the paper was weighing on her mind. What it said, and he had to admit that while he was excited, he could see why it could be daunting to others to experience something of that nature.

"You're right, I was worried for nothing. The future is the future, we're not getting married tomorrow. Lets just take it slow, and then we can see what's going on in the future. Speaking of taking it slow...I hope you aren't going to take it slow with me Matthew..."

Caitlin's voice was suggestive, and addictive as well, no matter what else, it was like that for Matt. Matt blinked, then slowly wormed his way to Caitlin's mouth, overlapping his own with hers, and pulled her closer.

But, he could hear her thoughts, and this time, he was glad that he could, so he held onto her body tightly.

"It's alright baby, it's alright, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

The way that she said that, made Matt feel ever more protective over her.

Matt chuckled, his fingers going through her long hair.

"I double promise, I'm never leaving you, and if I'm forced to leave you, then I'm going to come back to you. Even if I am sent to another world all together, I'll fight tooth and nail to come back to you, and to Frankie, no matter what."

"Ooh Matthew, I would do too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Caitlin continued to hold onto Matt's body, and her fingers ran through his hair. Stroking his locks, and then massaged his scalp, Matt just held her so she didn't have to worry anymore, that nothing else was going to happen.

* * *

The next day, Hartley, Frankie, Jean, Caitlin and Matt were in the labs, working on the tech. Barry, and Cisco were away getting things ready for the night ahead. Matt leaned over Hartley's shoulder, inspecting the device that was being made.

Ronnie wasn't there, because they didn't want Wells to know about him and Stein being back. Jean, they could easily write off, and then there's the fact that Matt was there, so if Wells did say anything, then he'd come on him like a ton of bricks.

"So, this will allow Cisco to see into his dream?"

"Sort of." Caitlin began, looking proud. "I got the idea from a journal article on lucid dream therapy. They think it can be used to help people suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and with Matthew added there, he will be like a guide for them, for Cisco that is, and help him traverse the area without his heart spiking uncontrollably."

Jean then moved closer, continuing.

"The theory is that it will allow people to objectively enter their dreams and face their fears. Still working on the talking part. And this, will also help my brother enter the dreams as well, and can pull Cisco out if something, goes wrong."

"Goes, wrong?" Frankie wanted some answers. "What could go wrong?"

Jean lightly patted the young girls head.

"Erm, nothing much sweetie~ Just if Cisco gets a little hyper, Matt can terminate the dream and bring them back to normal. So, this is a fail-safe really. We don't want anything to happen to Cisco now, do we~?"

"You're right about that, and Matthew can provide the fail-safe as you said. We'll also monitor Matthew's brainwave activity and hopefully, with the tech that is going to be going on him, will help him focus his mental powers."

"And you're sure this thing isn't gonna, you know, mess with their brains?"

Frankie wanted to be sure, and then Caitlin gave the reassurance, not seeing Wells walking around the corner.

"Oh, the amount of electricity required to trigger lucid dreaming is harmless…Probably."

She finished off at the end, a small sheepish look on her face. Wells wheeled himself inside, Matt being the first to notice, he was too much into the project to even feel Wells...no, it was something more than that. It was like Wells was doing something else entirely.

"Who's going to be lucid dreaming?" The others turned around at the voice. "Oh, Miss Stone, I hadn't realized you had returned."

"Aah, Frankie was missing me and all. Too bad I had to leave Ronnie behind, you know, with the Army looking for him and all. It would be rather bad if something like that happened~ We can't have Ronnie and Professor captured now, can we~?"

"Quite right Miss Stone, it is nice to see you regardless." Jean winked adorably towards him, then he turned to Caitlin. "So, who is going to be lucid dreaming? Could it be Mr Stone?"

Caitlin looked a little unnerved, but with Matt beside her, she knew that she was going to be okay.

"Um...With all of the Metahumans in Central City, people have been seeing some strange things. Things that they don't understand. And it's really just a matter of time before psychological issues develop."

"And lucid dreaming will help the doctors better understand their fears." Wells wheeled closer than before. "Intriguing." He moved to the side of Frankie, who held her smile the best that she could. "Of course, you still need to guide the patient from the outside, right? Direct them to specific aspects of the dream."

"We're still working on a communications interface. Though we do believe that Matthew's power would be good here, considering he can, see into the minds of people, we're going to be trying to have Matthew be a guide as well."

Hartley quickly stated, disapproving of Wells by the second.

"When we dream, the middle brain lights up with electrical activity, whereas the higher brain remains dormant. Once we find a way to make both parts of the brain active, then it's just a matter of finding the frequency that will stimulate the language center."

Wells moved to the side of Caitlin, and she watched what he was doing, fixing their problems.

"Then the dreamer could speak. He could describe his dream." Matt gave her a dry look, so she fixed herself. "Or her dream. It could be used for anyone."

She quickly covered, but Caitlin was a hard sell when it came to lies, it didn't sound good even to her ears honestly.

"Right, it's not gender specific. I would try a frequency of 45 hertz to start." Proposing that, he came to a solution on the screen. "Also, using Mr Stone as a guide, is quite ingenious, he has an honest face, and he has a gentle disposition, I am sure he would be able to help anyone through their troubles, wouldn't you agree with me Caitlin?"

"Thank you, Dr Wells, and yes, I do agree. Matthew's very gentle, he could even be a psychiatrist one day." Matt and the others gave her another dry look. "O-Or any profession really, anything he wants to be, is great with me, you know, Mr Snow-Stone...o-or just Mrs Snow, who knows..."

Caitlin moved to the glasses, and made some adjustments so they could have it happen.

"Well, you never cease to impress me, Caitlin." He beamed with pride in his eyes for the young girl, then looked towards Matt. "Mr Stone, I have already booked us a table, how about we leave together? Unless, of course you have other errands to run?"

Matt looked towards the others, who smiled weakly. Then Matt continued looking towards Wells.

"Of course not, I'm ready if you are Dr Wells."

"Then let us leave together."

Matt inclined his head, got behind Wells, and began pushing him.

"Here, we can leave together." Matt secretly took the small device from Hartley as he pushed Wells out. "See you later guys~ Have fun~"

Caitlin, Jean and Frankie looked on with worry. Hartley wasn't so worried, he knew Matt could defend himself if need be. If Wells did try anything, then Hartley had assurance in his friend that he could handle anything that Wells threw at him.

* * *

Matt and Harrison arrived at a fancy restaurant of sorts. Matt was surprised that Wells sprung for something like this, considering he's never made it a secret that he doesn't really like Matt or at least doesn't want him around him sometimes.

Matt was surprised when he was seated. The restaurant itself, was large, yet felt empty. There were a few people around, and he also saw the prices of the food. He knew that normally, he wouldn't be able to afford something like that.

"Nifty."

"Excuse me Mr Stone?"

Harrison didn't hear what Matt said, so he iterated it again.

"I was just saying, nifty is all. I don't understand why you sprung for something as big as this. You didn't have to."

"No, I wanted to. And don't worry about the cost, I shall take care of that. It is, the least you deserve, after everything that has happened. And with the Telepathy that happened to you, for those months, it must have been rather harsh on you."

Matt stretched his arm, and flicked the device hidden behind his ear. As soon as he did, he felt a surge of power entering him. He could feel the power tingling within him. Though he remembered Hartley saying that this was risky, it was necessary right now.

"Well, you helped me through that Dr Wells, so I am grateful to you for doing that for me, and for introducing me to Caitlin."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, if I didn't receive powers, I wouldn't of met her, right?"

"I, wouldn't know. You might have met her in the future."

Matt smiled gently.

"I suppose so yeah, it would be nice to think like that."

The waiter came and they gave their orders.

Then once he was gone, Matt continued.

"But, Dr Wells, since we're alone like this, can I ask you, why?"

"Why, what?"

Wells asked carefully, his eyes dancing over his form.

"Just, why things have happened like this. About the Accelerator, why that exploded. I know that you knew it could, and maybe I should have asked first, but why did it...I mean, why did this happen in the first place? If you could go back in time, and stop that from happening, would you?"

Wells' eyes furrowed upon the young man, searching for the reason why he was asking this. Thanks to the enhancement of his powers from Hartley's device, he could hear single words, he didn't hear everything. The static was quite hard for him to read, but he could hear something, just like an echoing sound, he felt like the words were there, but very quiet.

"Honestly, no."

"No? That means..."

"Please don't misunderstand, Mr Stone. The deaths, I regret them. Yes, I regret what happened to the people that died, or suffered. However, looking at it from a scientific view, the different humans that have evolved with these, powers, how dark matter has affected them. People. Developing different powers dependent on a number of factors, like why would the one known as Peekaboo develop the power to teleport? To escape her life maybe? Could it be her power and desire to flee a situation give her those powers? And the same for Barry, why was he granted superspeed? Was it his desire to run faster? Even if you don't agree with my methods, you also have to be curious as to why the people with powers developed what they did. Some could be said from the circumstances around them, like take Girder for one, he worked at a steel mill factory, and he developed the ability to become the man of steel. Could it be environment that also affects peoples powers? Or could it be personality based? Or maybe combinations of those, or could that be meaningless, and it develops into whatever it can, whatever the thing people call, fate allow it to develop it into."

As he listened to what Wells had to say, Matt couldn't deny that despite all the deaths and such, the negativity of everything, he could see that it would be interesting in why the powers develop. But, he wouldn't be speaking about that with Wells.

"So, if you could, Dr Wells, what power would you like?"

"I'd quite like Barry's powers."

Wells didn't even deny it either, Matt chuckling.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that."

"My legs, aren't in use. To be able to move at those speeds. It pleases me to think of that. Barry got the opposite of what I got during that night. I lost the use of my legs, while he gained the power to move his legs faster than anyone else. However, the powers that most intrigue me, are your own Mr Stone."

Matt blinked, he didn't think that he would ever admit to something like that.

The food came a little after a minute later, then Matt continued onwards.

"Why my own?"

"Yes, the reason is, because your powers, are the potential for, many different things. I could see you being quite, unique in the future. I wouldn't worry though Mr Stone, with the love of Dr Snow, you seem to have come into your own."

"Well, Caitlin is someone that I love. She raised me up to a place that I didn't think that I could achieve by myself." Matt smiled to himself, knowing this would be the time. He leaned his hand across the table, and patted Harrison on the hand. "And that's because of you. I've not given you enough credit, you gave me my reason for living, Caitlin. She, and I maybe might have never of met if it wasn't for you, so I am always going to be grateful to you for allowing me to meet up with her, so thank you."

Wells allowed a smile to appear on his face, as Matt held onto his hand, channelling all the powers that he held inside, to try and get what he wanted, what he has always wanted from Wells, the truth.

And then it happened.

Finally, his power to enter the past of someone, happened, and that's what happened.

Matt went into Harrison's memories, and he saw memories, he would rather not have seen.

He saw Reverse Flash injecting Matt with a weird substance, taking his blood, many different times. Doing different experiments on him, and even meeting his father, and mother, something that he hadn't remembered for a long time, and now he did.

He even saw the times when he told Rachael to go and kill Frankie, and other things. He didn't get all of it, but the stuff he did get, made him feel disgusted that he could ever be near someone like Wells, he just couldn't accept this person as a real person anymore.

He remembered it all, and he felt sick to his stomach, all of the times that Reverse Flash, aka Harrison Wells, aka Eobard, is the one that had been doing different things to him.

"Ugh..."

Matt came out of her, placing his hands to his throat, like he was dying.

He couldn't believe what Wells had done.

He had been doing things to him for a long time now.

He couldn't believe it.

"Is, everything okay, Mr Stone?"

Wells had 'concern' on his face, while Matt looked at him with renewed hatred.

He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him, he could feel renewed rage inside of him, and he felt like he wanted to tear out his throat. He even felt his eyes going red briefly, his anger coming out. He could feel it all.

But, he knew that he had to control all of his anger that he felt. Even though it was rather difficult, he still had to control himself, no matter what else happened, this is what had to happen.

"I-I'm fine Dr Wells, don't worry about me...I'm perfectly fine."

In the end, he had to lie or he would end up falling off the deep end with this. He couldn't though, and had to do his best to get through the dinner.

* * *

Later towards the night, Cisco, Hartley, Jean, Frankie, Ronnie, Caitlin and Barry along with Joe gathered in Joe's lab. Stein wasn't there, he was with his wife, and Matt wasn't there yet, something else was going on and they didn't know what yet.

They hadn't heard from him in a while and they were getting worried. Caitlin was worried about him the most, due to what she knew about everything, though Frankie and Jean were quite close competitors.

"Okay, can we go over this one more time?"

Cisco asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, you put the glasses on, fall asleep, and start dreaming, Matthew shall do the rest. Not that hard."

Caitlin stated to him, but Cisco still felt worried.

"Yeah, except I'm pretty sure Matt dies in this dream. If I go back into it with him with me, is he gonna die in real life? I mean, what are we talking about here? Is this Inception or Dreamscape?"

Hartley felt the urge to smack Cisco in the head for that kind of comment.

"Don't be an idiot Cisco, the first sign of danger, and Matthew can pull you out of it. With the device I've made for him, he'll be essentially in control, and if your heart and or pulse increases to a rate that it shouldn't, then we're going to have Matthew stabilize you."

Jean leaned a hand on Cisco's shoulder, gently squeezing his arm. Cisco's bright eyes went towards her.

"Oh, don't worry Cisco. We wouldn't let anything happen to you. Here, come and give me a hug, I know you like them~"

Ronnie watched on with some jealousy as Jean hugged Cisco's head to her chest. Cisco's eyes lit up fantastically.

"O-Oh Jean, you're amazing, you know that~? So comforting and loving~"

"Hehe, such a sweetheart, and so brave to do this. You are very lovely Cisco Ramon, and I'm glad you found Bette."

"Yeah, Cisco my man, that's my girlfriend, so could you..."

Ronnie broke in, Caitlin showing a sheepish smile at the sight. Cisco broke away from Jean, as Jean winked adorably.

"Oh Ronnie, don't be so cute, showing a jealous face like that. You know that I love you, don't worry so much about it."

Caitlin felt awkward about this, but she was glad it worked out for them in the end.

Joe moved closer to Cisco.

"Here. Drink this."

Walking over, Joe held a glass of milk. Cisco gave Joe an awkward look.

"What, am I five?"

"Just drink it."

Joe snapped quickly, causing Cisco to quickly drink it.

"Okay, I'll drink it."

Cisco downed it in one, then handed it back.

Cisco was about to lower himself down onto the bench, when Matt came through the door, his eyes looking hollow. As soon as she saw that, Caitlin knew something was off, so she walked closer to him, giving him a concerned face.

"Matthew? What happened?"

"...Erm..." His eyes went towards Frankie, who smiled at her Dad. "N-No, it's...nothing, don't worry, I'll tell you later."

"Did you get any answers from Dr Wells?"

Hartley's question was met with a tired smile.

"I, I'll tell you later. Come on, lets get on with this." His eyes went towards Cisco, moving closer. Then he placed a hand on Cisco's shoulder. "You're gonna be fine, Cisco. I've got you, anything happens, and I'll cut the dream off right away, alright? I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Mm. Okay. I'm in your hands psychic man."

"You know there's a better name for that, right?"

Matt chuckled out, Cisco doing the same. Jean then moved closer, giving the glasses to Cisco, laying a hand on his shoulder again, Cisco laying his body down onto the table/bed that he was on, Jean giving Cisco a loving smile which made Cisco's face turn a little red.

"The glasses are emitting a low-level delta wave which should help you fall asleep."

Jean laid the glasses over his eyes, Matt going behind him.

"Okay. I got to warn you, though, usually it takes me a long time…." Cisco's eyes became heavy, fighting to stay awake, but he couldn't. "I mean I'm not saying I'm, like an insomniac or any..."

Cisco soon fell asleep, as Hartley moved closer to Matt.

"Ah, so that's how you get him to shut up."

Joe couldn't resist a laugh, even Ronnie shared a laugh.

"He's entering REM. It's working." Caitlin looked towards Matt. "Matthew, you're on."

Hartley gently laid a headband on Matt's head.

"This shall allow you to focus your telepathic powers, and give you more control. I'll leave the rest to you, Matthew."

"Good luck Dad."

"Y-Yeah, thanks Frankie. Okay, here we go."

Matt's fingers ran across Cisco's temples, and his hands glowed brightly with blue. They all watched on, as Matt's eyes glowed blue as well. Slowly, Matt felt himself slipping away from that realm of consciousness.

* * *

Then, as his heart beat, he found himself inside of S.T.A.R Labs, next to Cisco. Cisco jumped at the sight, though he felt like he was in a fever dream, like everything was surreal, which it was honestly, but Matt assured him with a smile.

[Cisco. Matt. Can you hear me? You're dreaming, buds.]

Matt heard Barry's voice, so he spoke openly, his mouth moving in the real world, and the dream world at the same time.

"Loud and clear Barry. We're here, in S.T.A.R Labs."

"This is weird..."

Cisco murmured, as Caitlin came into view, along with Hartley, and dream Matt.

"Okay, I will take Dr Wells to Jitters so you do whatever it is you want to do."

"Yeah, lets go baby."

The pair watched Caitlin and Matt leave together, the dream versions that is, and then left only dream Hartley.

"Whoa. Guys, this is mad freaky."

Cisco murmured in both real life, and the dream.

[What is dream you doing?]

Ronnie asked, so Cisco answered.

"Caitlin and Matt just left. I asked them to take Wells to Jitters."

Matt knew for a fact that Caitlin wouldn't remember. But Matt vaguely remembered something like that.

[Why...why do you want Wells out of the lab?]

"I think he might have tampered with my work. I need to check."

Cisco said, as dream Hartley moved closer.

"Come on Cisco, we need to check right away what's going on before they came back."

"Hartley, you're a dick."

Cisco murmured, the real Hartley hearing that.

[That's it, I'm going to kill him in his sleep.]

[Don't you dare!]

Jean snapped, as Matt looked towards Cisco.

"Seems like dream Hartley can't see me. Well, lets go Cisco."

Matt pushed Cisco along, following after dream Hartley. They walked into the corridor together, Hartley looking annoyed with how slow Cisco was going to be going. But Cisco looked around like he truly was having a mind blowing experience.

"Okay. Okay, I'm walking to the bunker." Cisco pauses, looking at the shirt he had on, and ran his fingers across it. "Oh, man, I love this shirt. I thought the dryer ate it."

Matt could hear Joe snorting along with Frankie, and Jean. Even Matt had to chuckle a little bit on that, but Cisco was the pushed forward by Matt, murmuring "Focus, Cisco." which he did, and they walked together towards the bunker.

Arriving there, Cisco and Hartley began doing the tests again. Matt couldn't remember this, he wasn't there when this happened. But Cisco was looking at an image of Reverse Flash in the containment barrier.

Matt watched Cisco and dream Hartley stare at the hologram of the Reverse Flash, and then do what they did with it. Matt didn't understand much of it, but he could understand

"We've got to tell Matthew, and Barry about this right away. We can't hope to fight this person if we can't do something like this. We have to get them and-"

"You're incredibly clever, Cisco, Hartley." They all gasped, turning around to see Wells, walking, shocking all three of them. "I've always said so."

Harrison walked forwards, making Cisco stand straight with fear, and Hartley had a glare in his eyes. Matt looked on angrily.

"M-Matt Wells, is here..."

Cisco spoke to Matt with fear dangling in his voice, who laid a hand on him.

"It's alright, Cisco. It's just a dream, I'm right here. Just play it out like it happened before, whatever feels natural to say, say it. Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you Cisco, just stay as calm as you possibly can."

Cisco inclined his head, then turned to Wells again, playing along.

"You're him. The Reverse Flash."

Cisco deduced, Hartley continuing to glare.

"You and I have never been truly, properly introduced. I am Eobard Thawne."

[Thawne…]

Matt heard Joe mutter from outside the dreamworld.

"Eobard Thawne...that's like that girl Iris' boyfriend...relation?"

"Let's call him a distant relative."

Eobard answered Hartley straight away. Cisco though couldn't contain the fear he held, and his eyes began leaking some tears that rolled down his face, they wouldn't stop rolling down his face either, even with Matt right beside him.

[Distant relative, that means…]

Hartley in the real world seemed to be deducing something, even Jean was as well.

"The night that we trapped the Reverse Flash, you almost died."

"Mm-hmm."

Eobard didn't even seem to deny it either, he was enjoying it all the same.

"There were two of you."

Cisco sobbed, so Eobard did what he did best. He showed his speed, and split into two. Hartley's eyes narrowed at that, knowing something was wrong for so long, and didn't know why this speedster was there, and what he wanted.

"It's an after-image. A speed mirage, if you will."

Cisco placed his hands to his temples, trying to wrap his head around all of this. Hartley wasn't as shocked as Cisco was, and held it together, doing the best that he could anyway, he couldn't deny that he was fearing for his life at this moment in time. Matt just kept up his glaring, he couldn't physically act with the dream, so he was just an observer right now.

"Joe and Matt were right. For so long, they had told us that you were evil, and that you were not normal, but now..."

Cisco stiffened as he said that, so Hartley continued.

"You were there that night. You killed Nora Allen. You also, attacked Matthew, several times, why?"

[Why, my Mom? What about my Mom?]

Barry's voice came from the real world.

"Hold on, he's confessing."

Matt spoke to the real world, as dream Eobard came closer.

"It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was there to kill Barry."

"He's confessing about killing your Mom Barry, he's..he killed your Mom."

Matt watched Eobard carefully.

Wells put on a dirty smile, shaking his head from side to side again and again.

"You're smart, Cisco, and you as well Hartley, and you're braver than I thought Hartley." Eobard put up his hand, and it began vibrating faster and faster, the pair taking steps back. "But you're not that smart." Cisco shook his head as he cried, Hartley on the other hand braved him. Wells moved closer with his vibrating hand, threateningly. "Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you two? Because the truth is, I've grown quite fond of you, and Hartley, I did have a fondness for you, but not anymore. And in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son. Two sons in fact."

"Matt..."

Cisco cried towards Matt but Matt laid his hand over his, calming his heart, in more ways than one.

"What did you want from Matthew exactly? You wanted Barry for his own speed, but why Matthew? He isn't a speedster, he can't do anything for you, so why are you doing something like this exactly? You're not getting away with any of this."

Wells turned towards Hartley, and smirked.

"I'll amuse you. You see, Hartley. Mr Stone, he's very, unique, isn't he?"

"What about him is it that you wanted, exactly? If your plan, as far as I can gather, is to just go home, why do you want Matthew? He can't control time."

"Ah, that's the thing, he can." Hartley, Matt and Cisco were surprised. "Mr Stone, he's so remarkable. He never trusted me, not even for a second. And he was right to. Everything that's happened to Mr Stone, has been apart of my plans. You see, Mr Stone, is connected to the same power, that Barry and I are connected too."

"Connected to the same power..."

Matt muttered a little bit, while Hartley continued.

"And what's that?"

"The Speed Force."

"Speed Force…? I-I'm...no…"

Matt wasn't a speedster, and from what Eobard said, he was connected to something called Speed Force, and he remembered being called a Guardian of it by Gideon.

"S-So, he's a speedster too?"

Cisco sobbed out, but Eobard chuckled.

"Not quite." He began, showing a dirty smile. "Mr Stone is unique, he has a psychic connection to the Speed Force. He gained it, naturally. Mr Stone's powers, allow him to travel through, and also, alter time if he so wishes. Mr Stone's powers are quite, strong, and he, was also one of my plans. Should Barry fail, I was going to use Mr Stone to return to my time. I even drugged him so his powers would manifest faster, and steal some of his energy, not for me though, for a very special girl I know, but that's only if the last resort fails, and I have to have assistance, killing you all."

"He drugged me...so, those memories I received, were real, he drugged me..."

Hartley could hardly believe it, no he didn't want to accept it. Wells, was the cause of Matt nearly having a mental breakdown, for his own gain.

Matt listened to what was being said, and he could hardly believe it. He didn't want to believe it either. He was supposed to be some guardian, like Gideon said, Wells was saying it, he was connected to everything, everyone. It just didn't make sense to him at all, and even Cisco didn't understand either.

"Why did you hurt him? If you knew that drugging him, would hurt him, why would you do that? Why wait, until he's nearly gone, to save him? You put him through hell, and for what? So you can go home!? You tortured him, you nearly destroyed him, for what!?"

Eobard chuckled more and more by the second at Hartley's question, Matt surprised by how much Hartley cared for Matt to do all of this.

"I knew Dr Snow would save him, would make sure he didn't lose his mind, because you see, Dr Snow, and Mr Stone, have a very interesting future together. No matter the timeline, those two, have a very unique future, the old one, and this one we're currently in, Dr Snow and Mr Stone are, destined to do, many great things, good thing Ronnie is now out of the picture. But now, I've talked enough, I want to see which one of you dies first..."

His hand continued to vibrate and he darted his hand between Cisco, and Hartley, while Matt took in everything, he didn't dare repeat about the Ronnie part, he wouldn't do that.

Then, his hand landed on Hartley, Matt's eyes widening as did Cisco.

"Matt, you have to stop him!"

"Cisco, it's just a dream buddy, don't worry, that's not our Hartley."

Matt assured him, continuing to unknowingly use his powers to control the rhythm of Cisco's beating heart.

"You're first. Goodbye Hartley, you truly were brilliant, it is too bad that it has to end now."

Hartley didn't even blink, he wouldn't give Eobard the chance to even scare him.

Eobard though didn't care, thrusting his hand forward, towards him.

However, at the last possible second, a wave of energy collided with Eobard, sending him away from Hartley, smashing him against the wall, saving Hartley's life, making Hartley breathe heavily then turned his eyes towards the place the energy came from.

"Matt..."

Cisco cried tears of relief, as he rushed towards him, Hartley doing the same thing. Cisco, and Hartley latched onto him, and Matt briefly hugged them too, seeing how afraid they really were, then pushed the boys behind him. The real Matt smiled at his entrance.

"I saved their lives huh...yes, I remember now...I came in and saved them...and then I..." He looked down at his stomach. "I'm gonna die soon..."

He muttered, as the dream Matt continued onwards.

"It's alright Cisco, Hartley, I'm here now." Dream Matt turned to Eobard who got off the ground. "Get out of here, I'll handle this bastard."

"Matthew, you can't, you'll die. He's too strong, stronger than Barry."

"I know."

Dream Matt didn't even blink, as he moved forward. But then Matt stopped, and looked as if he was in deep thought. That deep thought soon turned into something else, Dream Matt's eyes changed colour, one of them did. One of them turned red, Matt looked at his dream self, remembering this, he remembered when he merged with Mentalist, even for one little thing, he did...he became one.

"What happened to your eyes...?"

"Well, you're about to be fucked up, Eobard."

Matt spoke, with the personality of Mentalist interwoven with his own.

"Matt wait, you can't. We should get Barry-"

"By the time Barry comes, we all could be dead, so shut up." Matt cut off Cisco, and felt slightly bad about telling Cisco to shut up, it was part of Mentalist that did that. "Sorry Cisco." Matt's eyes went back towards him. "Not that sorry though." Cisco blinked as he was confused. "I'll fight him, get out of here, both of you."

They both didn't move.

So Matt placed his palms towards both of them.

"I said go boys, I'm about to crack open a walnut."

Dream Matt released energy at them, knocking them through the doors, the real Matt followed after them forcefully, having to stick near Cisco.

He smiled towards them, as they regained their balance.

"Wait, please, Matt! Don't!"

"Cisco, don't worry about me, this is what I have to do now, and as if Eobaby over there is going to win without a good fight, I'll take him with me, I know he's currently stronger than I am, but like this, we should be able to at least come to a good fight. Take care of Cait, and Frankie for me, okay? Both of you."

"Matthew wait-"

Before Hartley could finish, Dream Matt closed the door telekinetically, then opened his mouth, from his mouth and melted the doors joints together, so they couldn't be opened. Matt heard "Matthew please!" and "Matt don't!" from Hartley, and Cisco, but he turned back to Eobard, and glared harshly.

Outside of the room, Hartley, and Cisco kept trying to get in, again and again, but the door was welded shut. Matt looked on, wondering what was happening, but since this was from Cisco's perception, he couldn't go and find out right now.

"Isn't there another way in..."

"No, this is the only way in, unless we go around the building to the fire exit. By the time we do that, Matthew will be dead..."

Hartley was worried for Dream Matt right now, hitting the door again and again.

Just then, Caitlin came rushing down towards them, moving faster, and faster, Matt smiling at the sight of his love.

"Matthew! Matthew!"

Cisco turned towards her, still in the dream.

"Caitlin! Matt's inside, and we can't get in! He's welded the door shut with fire powers! We can't get in!"

Cisco's face was full in tears, shaking his head again and again.

[I'm in there too? I, was there as well?]

Caitlin couldn't believe it, the real Caitlin that was.

She then looked towards Hartley, crying as she pleaded with him.

"Hartley, please use your new powers! Blast the door down with vibration blasts, please do it! Matthew's in there, we have to save him!"

"Can't we call Barry?"

Cisco spoke with a cry, but Caitlin shook her head.

"I tried, but somehow, Dr Wells, has set up a blocking signal and I can't get through."

Matt understood now why they didn't call Barry, it made sense to the young blonde now.

Hartley peered at the door, and though he hadn't done it before, he was going to try his best.

He placed his hands together, concentrating. If anything else mattered right now, it was this, here and now. He needed to save Matt, he needed to do it. Hartley's hands vibrated and waves of vibrations connected together.

"Wow, Hartley, you're using your powers quite well."

Matt admitted to the real world Hartley.

The vibrations went forward, crashing through the doors, and took them off their hinges.

"What!?"

Matt heard Eobard, and then they saw it.

"Matthew! Matthew noooooooooooo!"

Dream Caitlin immediately saw Dream Matt's wound, the huge hole in his stomach, from the front to the back, Matt also saw a dagger inside of Eobard's head, killing him off. Matt smiled at that, but Cisco turned to the real Matt.

"You killed him..."

Matt shrugged, but he felt an inner pain inside.

Dream Matt pushed the dead Eobard off him, and fell down to the floor, Dream Matt doing the same thing.

Caitlin rushed towards him, her eyes full of tears, shedding them like rain falling from the heavens.

She cupped Matt's head, and held him tightly, as his near lifeless eyes fell upon her, Cisco, and Hartley crying at the sight, knowing that Matt wasn't going to survive.

"...No normal life...huh..."

Dream Caitlin hiccuped, her tears falling onto his face.

"Matthew...don't leave me, please don't leave me, I need you, I love you..."

She sobbed out, continuing to hug her dying boyfriend.

While in pain, Dream Matt reached up, running his fingers across her face. She held onto his hand, and put it against her face, wanting his warmth for as long as she could have. Hot salty tears ran down his face, staring into Caitlin's eyes lovingly, gently, soothingly.

"Cait...the one thing in my life...I did right...was Jean...and...I found you...and Frankie...I really, wanted us to...be a family…"

The real Matt lowered his head, as that's what he truly wanted. Cisco looked at Matt with a renewed sense of affection, and even now, he couldn't say anything negative, Matt essentially saved his life, he didn't die because of Matt.

"We were a family, we are a family Matthew. So shhh, you're going to be fine...you're going to be...you're going to be with me...Matthew, we just...found one another...please don't leave me...please baby, I love you please...please, stay with me..."

Weeping more and more, Caitlin cradled her boyfriend in his final minute. Hartley could barely look at dream Matt, but respected him enough to look, shedding tears. Even Cisco was crying heavily, watching one of his dying friends, maybe even one of his best friends, dying, and saved his, and Hartley's lives.

Even though it was a dream, Cisco still felt the sting of all of this, and he couldn't breathe probably, but the real Matt continued to be beside him, calming him down.

"I-I'm sorry Cait..." Dream Matt and Caitlin pressed their lips against one another, a strange light passing from Matt to Caitlin, a bond of true love. "Please...stay with Frankie...you're the best Mom...ever..."

"I'll always be with Frankie...and you. You own my heart...I'm so sorry...we didn't have more time...why didn't we have more time…? I love you Matthew, please hold on for me...stay with me Matthew, I can't lose you…"

That was comforting for the real Matt, just knowing that would be the best thing ever.

Dream Matt smiled despite the pain he felt, and muttering "...I love you..." before, he became still, but not before he muttered "Andrew..." real Matt becoming surprised, wishing he could see it right now.

His eyes on Caitlin's, but there was no life there.

Dream Matt had died, in Caitlin's arms, as she shed more, and more tears.

"No, I'm not giving up..."

Caitlin did chest compression, breathed into his mouth, anything she could think of to save him and real Matt looked on, seeing how raw his death was for Caitlin, if he didn't believe that she loved him before, this more than proved it now, but Cisco laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Caitlin...let him go, he's gone."

"No, he's not Cisco, I can..."

"Caitlin, he's gone."

Caitlin looked down at the blondes body and hated that she had to accept reality, she didn't want to.

"NO! MATTHEW! NO MATTHEW, PLEASE COME BACK...please..."

Only Caitlin's screams and then whispers could be heard throughout that hallowed hall. Cisco bent down towards the deceased Matt, crying and held onto Matt's hand.

"Thank you, Matt...you saved our lives...thanks, you were...are one of my best friends, and I never told you that, I love you man, we were the original team, me, you and Caitlin minus evil Wells now, even before Barry, and I never thanked you, for everything...thank you, Matt."

Cisco choked out his words, but meant every word of it, he truly did love Matt like a best friend.

Hartley fell against Matt's dead body, and closed Matt's eyes with his fingers.

"Sleep now, sweet prince. Leave the rest, to us. I love you Matthew, I hope you find peace wherever you go, and thank you, for giving me a chance, no one else ever did, you saw a light in me, when everyone else, even I, gave up on, and don't worry about Frankie, or Caitlin, I'll look after them personally, I'll make sure they're okay from now on."

Hartley declared with his eyes leaking massive tears.

The three cried all over Matt's dead body, Caitlin holding onto him even more, and just shed tears on his chest.

"Caitlin..."

Cisco tried to reach her, but Caitlin held Matt tightly.

"I'm not leaving him, never again..."

She repeated that several times, her mind breaking by the second. She lost him, Matt was really gone, and she couldn't handle it. It was worse than what happened with Ronnie, as she saw Matt's death this time, when she didn't see Ronnie die, and the worst thing, Matt did this to save them, and he saved them.

"Caitlin...he died for us, he saved all of us. He was a hero, a true one."

Cisco tried his best to console her, but those words didn't even console him now.

"I didn't want him to save us, I didn't want him to be a hero...I wanted to love him, and be with him forever. I wanted us to be a family...Matthew's dream, of us being a family...he'll never get to see it...we'll never get to be together...we could've even married one day, maybe have a child and he'll never see Frankie grow up and be the strong woman we know she's going to be...I love him so much...I love him Cisco...I'm never leaving him ever again...he's my heart. He's my spirit...and I'm his mind...we were, making plans to move in together, a new life together...and now because of evil Wells, that bastard, I'll never...we'll never act on our plans..."

Cisco didn't know what to say to console her, and neither did Hartley. Caitlin's love, truly was real, and how powerful it was, neither could understand.

"Ooh Caitlin..."

Matt felt renewed love for her, this truly was special.

* * *

Then the dream ended, Matt was brought to the real world along with Cisco. As soon as he did, Matt took off the headband, laid it on the table to the side, and sat down, Jean being the first to move to his side, followed by Caitlin and Frankie.

"Bro, what happened?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

Hartley asked Cisco, but Cisco's eyes went towards Matt, new appreciation in his eyes.

"Matt...saved me, and you, Hartley." Cisco revealed as the others looked on. "He...Wells was going to kill Hartley, then Matt came...he came, and saved us...he pushed us out of the door, and then fought Eobard...Wells, whatever...and then..."

Cisco didn't know how to finish off all of this. He didn't know at all. But the way that Matt looked, Cisco knew that it must be haunting to see his own death, if it was him, he'd be the same right now, and the revelations about Wells drugging him as well as having some connections to something called the Speedforce, it just didn't make sense.

"I killed him."

Matt finished off, the others looking on at the revelation with such shock they couldn't believe it.

"Wow, so you managed to kill him? Amazing Matt, awesome!"

Ronnie praised, but Matt shook his head.

"It was a fluke."

"What do you mean, a fluke?"

Jean begged for an answer, so Cisco gave it.

"As far as we can tell, from what we saw, Wells...he stabbed Matt through the torso first, he won the fight. But then, when Hartley blasted down the doors, Matt was able to create a dagger, stabbing it into Eobard's head when he was distracted. He died, protecting us...and he killed Wells."

"S-So, Dad managed to kill Dr Wells, or Eobard? That's amazing...but, to die..."

"I'm alright Frankie, don't worry." Frankie walked closer, so Matt patted his side, so the young girl could sit down. "See, I'm alright, just a different timeline and all, we're all fine don't worry about a thing. That's never going to happen in this timeline." Matt looked towards Caitlin, and a real smile spread across his face. "You truly do love me Cait..."

"Of course I do."

"No...in that timeline...you looked so...well, you keep surprising me. I love you Cait, I'm never gonna leave you."

Caitlin gained a wide smile, sitting down on his lap, and hugged him around his neck.

"I know my love, I know, me neither, let's stay together...but, I wish I could have seen what you did."

"I'll show you later."

Caitlin looked towards him, surprised.

"You can do that?"

Matt's fingers glowed with blue lights.

"Yeah, I can do that. Also...I with Mentalist...we came together...we fought Eobard, together...it's weird...I saw it..."

"Yo-You're saying you and Mentalist, merged?"

Matt slowly nodded at Jean's question.

Barry sat down, and couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Though it was comforting to know that Matt had the potential power to kill Wells, and if they worked together, then they could achieve that possibly.

Joe noticed it as well, turning to Barry with worried eyes.

"Barry?"

Barry looked up, his eyes going all over them.

"My Mom. This was my fault."

"None of this is your fault Barry, you can't predict what that madman is going to do."

Jean comforted, as she moved closer, giving him a hug. He didn't know why, but Jean had a way with the hugs.

"Ooh Jean, your powerful hugs are amazing."

She giggled softly, giving his head a small kiss, Ronnie showing slight jealousy, Barry's face going red.

"Don't worry Barry, we're all in this together."

Barry was glad she was around, especially because of her hugs.

However, then Barry's phone rang, so he picked it up, and looked at it without even looking at it, at all.

"Hello?"

Barry answered calmly.

[Where are you?] Barry's eyes froze with fear, while Matt ran a hand through his scalp. [Barry. Barry, are you there?]

"Dr Wells." Everyone paid attention to that. "Yeah. It's sorry, yeah. It's...it's a bad connection right now."

[Where have you been?]

Wells demanded, so Barry fumbled his words.

"Uh, we're...Why? What's going on?"

Barry put the phone onto speaker, so the others could listen in.

[A fire. A huge fire just erupted.]

"A fire? Where?"

[New Brighton. Bradford Tower High-Rise.]

Wells answered, Joe showing a worried face.

"I know that building. That's where Captain Singh's fiancée works."

"On my way."

Barry put down his phone, and before Matt could say anything, he shot out of there like a bat out of hell. Perhaps, he didn't want Matt's help, or he didn't think he could ask right now. Matt didn't know. But all he could do right now, was replay the events in his head.

* * *

That night, Matt and the others went home, and Matt sat down on the couch, and he hadn't revealed much. He had heard the plan from Barry, who saved the people in the tower, but he couldn't accept it. Iris had contacted them to see if there was anything going on, but they had to lie and say that nothing was going on. Matt knew for a good reason that he didn't want them to have any involvement.

"Tomorrow, Ronnie, Jean, could you stay here with Frankie while we do this stuff?"

"D-Dad, what are you saying?"

Frankie was flabbergasted, so Matt looked towards her.

"Frankie, I don't want you near this. Wells is a very dangerous man. And if he hurts you...if he lays even a finger on you, I'd be devastated. So, please listen to me, and stay here with Ronnie, and Jean. You three have powers, you can protect yourselves. I just, can't have you there Frankie, while we do this."

"B-But, I can-"

"Frankie, he's right." Jean connected with her, moving closer and sat on the other side. "Listen Frankie, I want to be there just as much as you do, but your Dad is right. It is highly dangerous, and remember what I said about your Dad?"

"That...he has a reason for everything he does."

"Exactly. If he doesn't want us there, then it is for a good reason. This is the right way to go about it Frankie, we'll stay here, and wait for an update. We can help out in this way, and before you say it, don't need to be a mind reader for this, this isn't about you being a child, or a teen or whatever. This is about you, being his daughter, and any normal father wouldn't place their daughter in this kind of situation. And Wells, yeah he gives me a very weird vibe as well, so lets work together in this, and we can, stay together here. There are other ways to help, other than being on the front lines."

"H-How?"

Jean smiled gently and held onto her, Matt smiling at the sight.

"We'll be support for them, from here. We can be the tactical support, using devices to look on at them, and see it through the cameras of S.T.A.R Labs, we can get the confession that we need from him, for them, we can record it and such, that's how we'll help out."

Matt nodded his head.

"That's right Frankie, you can be a big part of this, but not be physically there. Okay, sweetheart."

"Y-Yeah, I get it Dad. I'll be here with Ronnie and Jean, and protect them."

"Protect us?"

Ronnie echoed, only for Matt to smile towards him.

"Yes, protect you."

Ronnie pursed his lips, as Frankie beamed.

"Right, I get it Dad, I'll do just that! Don't worry about anything, leave it to me!"

Matt rubbed Frankie's head, glad that she was doing this, and the fact that she trusted in him enough to listen to him this time. He knew that she wanted to help, and he appreciated all of that, but he didn't want anything bad to happen either.

* * *

The next day, Matt, Cisco, Hartley, and Barry along with Joe and Barry were in the area where, in a separate timeline, Matt was killed. Matt looked on as the nerds around did what they needed to do, but Matt also knew that he was going to have to do something about this.

"So, Wells set up a fake showdown with a fake opponent who was never really there?"

Eddie was the one to address this, so Hartley explained it dryly.

"He figured if we saw both of them together it would prove that he wasn't the Man in Yellow."

"This all just keeps getting crazier and crazier."

Matt was right there with Eddie, he didn't want to understand any of this, it was even too much for the young boy. But then, the elevator behind them opened up, revealing Caitlin, Matt wasn't sure about Caitlin being here, but she was a strong girl, she knew what was what.

"I just talked to Dr Wells. He's attending a lecture downtown, won't be back until 5:00."

Caitlin gently said, moving to the side of Matt, wrapping her arm around his waist. Matt could feel her nervousness, so he snaked his arm around her, resting it on her hip, pulling her even closer than before.

She looked towards him, and he smiled gently towards her.

"All right, Cisco, Hartley, you know when he gets here you need to be working on the trap so he sees you set off the hologram-"

"No."

Matt cut off Barry, gaining a confused expression.

"What?"

"I said, no. Cisco doesn't have to be the one who does it, Hartley, and I will do it." Matt looked towards Cisco. "Barry, I know what you're going to say, but it isn't going to change anything. Cisco, you didn't see Cisco in that timeline, I did. I don't want my friend to have to go through something like that again, for a third time I suppose. Hartley and I can handle it, we've both got superpower's, if he tries anything, then we can stop him."

"But, this is..."

"I know you're going to say about your Mom, and we'll try our best. But we don't have to place Cisco in that danger, he doesn't have to be in such danger. Cisco is going to be protected, and we can get the answers out of him, can't we Hartley?"

Hartley inclined his head.

"Yes, that's exactly right. Don't worry about this Barry, we have this. Cisco can stay at the side with you guys, and maybe activate that barrier that he designed, though I could also come up with something like that as well."

Cisco inclined his head, and then went into the contraption that was made. He got out a device, and pressed the button on it, creating an invisible force field, Matt smiling at the sight of Cisco's genius, even Hartley had to admit it that it was brilliant.

"This time, I'm ready for him. I originally designed the force field to keep a speedster from getting out. But I've reversed it. Now it won't let one in. in case something goes wrong, Matt, and Hartley can come into this area, and I can activate this to keep speedsters out."

"Quite ingenious Cisco."

Matt praised him, Cisco gaining a shy smile.

Barry looked on at everyone with a half hearted smile.

"Back up."

Doing as they were told, everyone moved to the side, as Barry took a running position.

Then Barry, dashed forward. But his body slammed against the barrier, and he went flying, hitting his body against a metal toolbox, Matt and Hartley holding back their laughter, while Caitlin spoke up in concern.

"Barry, are you okay?"

Barry got off the ground, rubbing the back of his head with some pain rippling through his system.

"Ah. It works."

"Okay, as long as they're inside, Wells won't be able to get near them."

"And I will be in the Cortex watching and recording everything that happens." Caitlin stated after Cisco, and then saw the worried look on Matt's face. "Don't worry about me baby, I'll be fine, I've got my cold gun."

"I know, I'm just being a worrier is all. You know me."

Caitlin gently laid her head on his chest, as Barry continued.

"And as soon as we get the confession we need to free my Dad, I'm moving in. Matt..."

"I know, grab him with telekinesis, then you come in with a speeding punch. If I can't grab him, Hartley is going to use his powers to lure him into a place where I can grab him, then we continue on with the plan."

"Exactly, with the three of us, we should be able to stop him."

"So what do I do?"

Eddie chimed in, seeing how he wouldn't really be able to do what they could do. The three Metahuman's in the room.

"Wells also threatened Iris, so if something goes wrong here, we need you to keep an eye on her until Wells is neutralized."

Under the instructions of Joe, Eddie seemed to be gaining an annoyed expression.

"I'll always keep Iris safe, Joe."

Eddie practically stormed off, Matt dancing his eyes over his form, then heard it with his telepathy, having taken off his necklace a while ago.

"Seems like he's in a hurry. I presume it is because of Joe rejecting..." Matt stopped himself, seeing Joe's face. "S-Sorry, I'm trying to control my Telepathy, and well, you know how it is, sorry about that Joe..."

"Y-Yeah, come here Joe. I need to talk to you, privately."

Joe was led away by Barry, and as soon as they were gone, Cisco came over and gently smiled.

"Thanks dude."

"I sensed your uneasiness Cisco, and Hartley and I are more equipped to dealing with a Metahuman than you. Just be ready with that barrier if something does go wrong like, I don't know, he has some way to neutralize our powers."

"You think he could?"

Caitlin wasn't sure, but Hartley intercepted with a nod.

"As Matthew said, we have to be ready for anything. Eobard is a very intelligent man, and if he's from the future, then he's on a level that even we cannot be sure about. So, if he does, then this is a measure that we have to do."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, who smiled. Seeing that smile, she gained her confidence back. But Matt sensed uneasiness inside of Cisco, so he looked towards him, read his mind, and then chuckled a little Cisco.

"You're not useless Cisco."

"Ugh...you and your damn mind reading..."

Matt laid a hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"Because of you, we know what's going to happen. And yeah, in that timeline, I died. No point dancing around it, I died, but I died, protecting you and Hartley, and if that's how I died, then that's how I died. I accept that kind of death, it is very honourable. In the League, dying for someone you'd consider such a comrade, friend, is a high honour, at least it was to people like myself, Sara, and Nyssa as well. And I'm not going to die this time, so no more worrying thoughts. Literally, I can hear it from your mind, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, definitely. Cisco, you're one of my best friends, I'd happily sacrifice myself for you. Besides, you named me, how couldn't I not consider you like one of my bestest friends ever~"

Ending with a cutesy voice, Cisco couldn't help but laugh, then hugged onto him. Caitlin joined in on the hug, and Hartley, not wanting to be left out, joined in on the hug as well, giving them a four way hugging situation. Though, this was for the best, since in one way or another, they all needed it right there and then.

* * *

Later that night, Caitlin sat in the labs alone, wondering what is going to happen with all of this. She couldn't have Matt dying. She didn't know why, but she had a sinking feeling inside of her, and she didn't like it either.

However, she 'worked' on what she had to, waiting for Wells to show up. Her nerves began springing up, but then she thought about Matt, and what he was doing, how strong he was being right now. That got her through it, and she thought about the paper. The relieved her as well, since it showed that he was alive, and well, and married to her, that's what got her through.

Soon, she heard the sound of the wheelchair coming down the corridor. So she dropped what she was working on, and continued going onto what she needed to go onto as well.

"Hello, Dr Wells. How was your lecture?"

She greeted, as he came closer to her. Wells showed a polite smile that radiated outwards.

"Oh, boring, tedious."

"Platitudinous?"

Caitlin suggested, Wells showing a kind hearted smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Um, where...Where's Mr Stone? And Cisco, along with Hartley as well?"

Wells eyes scanned the room for the three males, but he couldn't see them.

Caitlin tried her best to act normal, and moved to the computers in the centre of the room.

"Uh, Matthew, and Hartley are in the bunker while Cisco was called away to help Barry on a case. The pair thinks they finally have figured out what went wrong at Christmas. You know, when we were trying to catch the Reverse-Flash?"

Caitlin attempted to appear cool, but she kept brushing her hands together, nervous for the man that she loved.

Wells' face didn't change, but his brows did knit together.

"Yes, I remember that night. Well, did either say what they've found?"

"Nope, just that it was important."

Caitlin replied coolly, making Wells tighten his hands together.

"Hmm. Good for them, Mr Stone and Hartley, ever the persistent people." Though she could tell that he was lying about it, something was annoyed in his voice. "Um okay. Well, maybe I'll wheel on down there, see what they have got."

"Okay."

Caitlin watched him go.

However, once he was around the corner, Caitlin moved to the communications device, and whispered "Here he comes." making her feel worried as well, and she could only tighten her hands, so Matt could survive.

* * *

Inside of the bunker, Matt, and Hartley looked on at the hologram of the Reverse Flash, waiting for Harrison to come. Matt could see that Hartley looked slightly worried, but it didn't matter much in the moment anyway.

Matt's eyes went towards the three hiding, then back to the hologram, as the door behind them opened.

"Hello, Mr Stone, Hartley. You've been busy."

Matt and Hartley whizzed around to see Wells stood there. Matt looked on towards him, ripping off his telepathy necklace, so he could have his telepathy roam free, and aid him in whatever it was that was going down.

"Well, Wells can walk, can he?"

Matt pretended to be surprised.

"You really are incredibly clever, Mr Stone, and Hartley. I've always said it."

Matt gently pushed Hartley backwards, while Hartley was the one who spoke.

"You're him. The Reverse Flash." Hartley breathed out, then continued onwards. "Joe was right this whole time, wasn't he?"

Wells walked towards the computer, closing it as Matt heard " _Just a little longer._ " from his head, something that made Matt feel suspicious.

"Good ol' Joe. Joe West had his doubts all along, along with you Mr Stone. Even from that first night in the hospital, Joe knew something wasn't right. Cops as inconvenient now as they will be in a hundred years."

From behind the area, the three consisting of Joe, Cisco, and Barry looked on, waiting for the opportunity to continue onwards.

"Come on, guys. We need a confession."

Barry murmured, so Cisco did the same thing back.

"Don't worry, those guys have it."

Barry hoped that was true, but he didn't know what it was, he felt something else was going on.

"You killed Barry's mother. I want to know why."

Matt demanded, Wells moving closer and closer. Matt continued to read his mind, and that was the thing. He could read his mind. That's something insane. He never could before, and now that he could, he just knew something was wrong.

"It was never my intention to kill Nora. But from my perspective, she was already dead. It just happened sooner than it was supposed to."

Wells replied, Barry looking towards Joe to see if that was a confession.

"No. That's not an admission."

Joe's answer, made Matt think a little bit. His eyes scanned the Wells that was in front of him, and he just knew that something was going on right there and then, he just knew that something was going on right there.

However, before he could act, Wells before him pressed a button, on an unsual stone, making pain erupt in Matt's mind immediately. He could feel it, something was increasing in his head, and he dropped to the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He felt like the time that he was being mentally tortured, only this time, it felt like something else entirely. He couldn't stand it, he felt his head exploding, and tears came out of his eyes, Hartley bending down to help him.

"Matthew! Matthew, it's alright, I'm here!"

Matt couldn't stand the pain, rolling onto the ground, clutching his head, again the pain being too much. Joe immediately tried to help, but Barry grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, Joe questioning Barry's motives at this point.

"Barry! W-What are you doing? He's mentally torturing Matt here!"

"We haven't got a confession yet!"

"And if this continues on, Matt's going to die!"

Cisco whispered loudly from the other side of him. Barry narrowed his breath, and his eyes, he didn't know what to do. Matt himself slowly felt himself slipping away, he felt like nothing was going to keep him sustained, he just couldn't hear anything, he only felt darkness entering his mind and his heart.

Even with the pain, he couldn't do anything, and his eyes blinked red and blue again and again.

Hartley looked towards Wells, as he held up a device.

"I couldn't have Mr Stone getting in my way. After all, I have to be prepared for anything that is going to happen. You see Hartley, Mr Stone is a very scary person, and I had to make sure that I could put him down."

"I'll put you down!"

Hartley thrusted his hands forward, sending out a sonic wave towards him. Wells tried to move, but the blast hit him in the centre of his body, sending him flying off the ground. His body slammed into the back wall, Matt eyes bleeding into red more and more.

Caitlin then came into the room, seeing Matt on the ground, crying his eyes out.

"Matthew!"

She rushed over, but Wells stood up, and aimed a gun at her.

"Sorry Dr Snow, your time is out."

Caitlin froze her body, stopping her from moving, she felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Barry, I have to!"

Joe stood, and shot the bullets. Barry rushed forward, like it was slow motion. He rushed, and grabbed each bullet out of the air, since there was no barrier to stop him, so all the bullets were stopped by Barry, Joe questioning him even more.

As Wells was about to pull the trigger, a dagger of energy was thrown towards him, stabbing him in the heart, and killed him right there. His body convulsed, and he fell down to the ground, Barry's eyes widening in horror.

"No! He didn't confess! Why did you do that Matt!?"

Barry was angry, he now thought he wouldn't get his Dad out of jail, but Joe saw that as a mercy, he was glad Wells was gone.

Barry stormed over to Matt, but just as he was going to touch him, Matt whizzed around, and grabbed him by his neck, holding him up with his telekinetic strength, his eyes burning red into Barry's own eyes.

"Sorry Barry, I was protecting my future wife from death, you're not going to be around long enough to have a wife. You were going to let me die, so for that, why don't you go and die you piece of shit. Then again, this is all your fault anyway, so that's another reason to do this."

Using his strength, he tossed Barry to the side, allowing his hand to send a burst of psychic energy slammed against Barry's body, forcing him away from the young man, hitting hard against the metal.

"Matt..."

Cisco couldn't believe his eyes, but then felt the device leave his hand, flying to Matt's hand.

"Say Hartley, give me an intelligence boost, would ya?"

Matt grabbed Hartley's head, downloading some intelligence for the device, Hartley pulling away but Matt understood, and quickly re-calibrated it while Barry was recovering.

"Matthew, wait...w-why?"

Caitlin didn't understand, and she didn't know what to do.

Mentalist could still feel the pain in his head, so he strolled over to the dead body, stomping on the device that was causing him his headache.

"True me my dear, I didn't choose to come out, this little shit activated a device that set off my anger centres, and have stimulated them rather good. I suppose that it is because Eobard has studied me, and was able to stimulate them, well I don't mind either way." Mentalist looked towards Barry, as he got up. Matt thrusted his hand forward, trying to catch him with his telekinesis beam, but Barry rushed to the side. "My, Barry Allen, why don't you just die already?"

Matt continued thrusting his blasts towards Barry. Barry dodged left and right, avoiding each of them, but then Matt led him to the contraption, pressing the button. As soon as he did, Barry went to run forward, but the trap worked, keeping him contained, Mentalist's smirk frightening Barry.

"What have you done!?"

"God you're slow, I thought you were supposed to be the fastest man alive...wait, that was a lie by you, fastest liar alive. I trapped you. Stay there Barry, I've got Wells. Or I should say Eobard, what a weird ass name. No wonder he went with Wells, sounds at least a little more normal, whatever that means."

"What do you mean, got Wells!? He's dead!"

"That's not Wells, you idiot. Think before you speak, idiot."

True to what Mentalist said, the dead body began morphing into something else. The face turned white, and gross looking.

Mentalist looked upon it, and then chuckled.

"Oh look, it's Voldermort, hey Voldy. Where's Harry, right? Hahahaha~"

"Haha, Voldy..." Caitlin gives Cisco a dry look, Cisco turning his head away. "...Sorry, but it's a little funny."

Hartley rolled his eyes, but then turned away and smirked a little bit, holding back the small chuckle wanting to come out.

Though suddenly, an eerie voice rang out throughout the air, and that was, Eobard Thawne.

[I told you this before. I am always one step ahead Flash, and welcome Mentalist. You seem quite happy.]

"Awww, did you help me out?"

[I did, I hope you're happy. You have control for a little while, enjoy yourself.]

Mentalist smirked a little bit.

"I will, by strangling you, and your whore."

A chuckling could be heard.

[Allow me to reintroduce to you Mr Hannibal Bates and his incredible ability to transform into any person he touches. I knew that ability would come in handy. I did not expect it to come in handy this soon.]

"You used him! Like you used all of us!"

"You're shocked by this, killer?"

Mentalist grinned, dropping the device on the ground. Mentalist allowed his telepathy to fly, and he scanned the area for the mind that he could need, and want.

[Well, he served a purpose. Didn't take much convincing. Just the simple promise of his freedom.]

"You ruined my life! All of our lives!" Caitlin cried painfully, looking at her boyfriends body as he smirked right back at her. "We stood by you after everything that happened, and give Matthew back right now! Haven't you hurt him enough already!?"

Caitlin growled out, Mentalist chuckling a little bit.

"How naughty Cait, you're adorable. Love you."

Caitlin felt slightly disturbed by that, since she wanted Matt to say that to her, and not Mentalist. She loved him, not Mentalist.

[I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me, your lives now are so much better because of what I have done for you. And don't worry about Mr Stone, this is only temporary anyway, he shall soon be back to his, chipper self.]

"I'm quite chipper asshole."

Mentalist growled, his mind running through the building with psychic navigation.

"You don't have to hide anymore. We know you're not Harrison Wells. Just tell us who you are."

Joe demanded, while Mentalist chuckled a little bit.

"We know who he is Joseph."

Joe's eyes narrowed, pointing his gun at Mentalist.

"I will shoot you."

"Go ahead, try, and see what happens."

Mentalist remained calm about it, which unnerved Joe. Joe looked towards Barry who shook his head, so holstered his gun.

[A confession will get you nowhere. You've seen who I am. You know what I can do.]

"You want to kill me, go ahead. I'm not gonna fight you. But just tell the police what you did. Get my Dad out of prison."

Barry pleaded, Mentalist turning to him with a sneer.

"You're pathetic. With the powers you have, you still beg with your enemy? That's pathetic. You don't beg your enemy for anything. You kill your enemy." Mentalist's eyes lit up. "And I know where he is." Energy like water span around his hand, and he allowed it to wrap around himself, the others wondering what he was doing. "Coming for you bastard."

"Wait, what is that?"

Hartley demanded an answer, so Mentalist snickered.

"It's called teleportation my dear Hartley." Mentalist's eyes gazed upon Cisco. "And little Francisco, one day, if you eat your veggies, and be a good boy, you have the potential to do something like this as well by making something called a breach, isn't that amazing? You wont have to watch the hero, you get to be an adorable hero, Vibe."

Cisco felt like his mind was blown, he couldn't understand and he didn't want to accept either.

"W-What do you mean? I-I can't do that..."

"Aah, but you can, or you'll be able to do it. You, can open these cute things called breaches, while I slip through dimensions without the use of a breach." Mentalist revealed, a smirk appearing on his face. His eyes narrowed towards Joe, and shot out a blast from his eyes, hitting Joe in the head. "Joe, pull out your gun, turn to Barry, and kill him."

Joe heard that thought again and again, turning to Barry and pulled out his gun like a zombie.

"Y-You can mind control people!? Shit! What are you?!"

Cisco felt like crying and he actually was in the end, Hartley however looked on, worried on what was happening.

"I'm a Telepath Cisco, I can control non Meta's, or at least people without high concentrations of dark matter, active dark matter I should say."

"J-Joe? W-What are you doing?"

Barry tried to get out of the dome, but he couldn't. He ran around but he couldn't get out at all.

"Matthew, please stop this! D-Don't! I know you're better than that!" Mentalist just stared at her, so Caitlin moved forward, Joe cocking his gun at Barry and since he was in a trap, he couldn't exactly get out of it. "Matthew...Mentalist, please don't do this...you don't have to do this, I know...what Barry did then, stopping Joe from saving you was wrong, but you don't have to be just as wrong to prove your point, please, for me..."

Mentalist sighed, clicking his fingers.

"Joe, stop. And put your gun down for me." Joe lowered his gun. "Only you Cait, only you. Love you Cait, my future wifey for lifey~ Don't worry, I wasn't really gonna kill Barry, he's still got his uses~"

Mentalist's energy finished wrapping around him, and then with a swirl of light, he disappeared.

* * *

Mentalist appeared in a different place, and immediately he ran around the room, frantically looking for something.

"Come on you piece of shit, where are you...?"

Mentalist's hands glowed, and he used telekinesis to fly things he didn't need out of the way.

Then, he found the same device that Hartley gave Matt to increase his telepathic powers, smirked, and put it on.

"Perfect. Now, I'm coming for you Eobaby."

Mentalist allowed energy to wrap around him, and he disappeared in a vanishing light.

* * *

When he emerged, he saw Eobard there, and immediately, Mentalist flew forwards at blinding speeds. Eobard pushed his body backwards, his spine going backwards. Mentalist went overhead, but saw Rachael, so thrusted his hand outwards, sending out a wave of energy towards her, knocking her off the building.

"Take that you crazy bitch. Didn't expect you, but still, gotta mess with you."

Mentalist looked towards Eobard, who looked back.

"Happy, Mentalist?"

"Hmmm, I'll be happy when your skeleton is decorating my hideaway. The only thing is, why did you bring me out huh? The only reason I can think of, is to distract Team Idiot down there, excluding my adorable Caitlin of course."

"Well, you could be right. But Mentalist, realizing your potential, I'm happy."

"Yes, I have been practicing." Mentalist noticed Rachael come back up, flying thanks to the device strapped to her chest. "Seems like you've been in crazy."

"Hey! I'm not crazy!"

Rachael growled, not denying that she had sex with Eobard. Mentalist showed a grossed out face.

"Gross, can't believe I was with crazy. Now I've got the best girl ever."

"Caitlin, as the best girl!? Really!? That fucking slag!?"

Mentalist's eyes glowed blood red, thrusting his hand towards her, capturing her with his telekinesis, she tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Did you just insult my girlfriend?"

"What if I did? What are you going to do?!"

"Kill you!"

Mentalist swung his arm outwards, throwing the young girl away, then shot forward. He grabbed her in the air, spinning around and then threw her into the side of a building. She let out a small cry from the impacting, but then flew to the side, avoiding daggers launching from Mentalist's palms.

He followed her, cutting into the air with his daggers, and then turned to Eobard. He smirked, spinning a dagger in his hand, and then shot for him. Eobard knew better than to take him on, so he spun his arms really fast in the air, creating a tornado.

Mentalist flew to the side, avoiding the tornado, then launched a dagger at him. Eobard, dodged to the side, only for Mentalist to fly at him at full speeds. Eobard turned and went to run, but Mentalist blasted away, sending a wave of telekinetic energy at him.

Eobard rushed off the side of the building sand ran down it fast. Mentalist looked down, seeing the glass, then channelled his energy into the pane near his foot, with split second timing, shattered the glass.

"Shit!"

Eobard hadn't expected it, and because he was running, he lost his footing, and went hurdling down towards the ground. Mentalist smirked, and flew down to meet him. Eobard however had a plan, spinning his arms outwards, and made tornados with them, propelled himself through the air, and to the building to the side of him, and once getting there, rushed down the building, avoiding waves of energy from Mentalist.

"Don't forget me!"

Rachael flung herself forward, flying faster and faster. Mentalist looked upon her, then smirked.

"Silly bitch, Matt might be kind, I'm not."

Mentalist span his hand around, creating energy in the form of a blade, then charged for her. Eobard looked on in the sky, as Mentalist swung for Rachael. Rachael tapped into the power of the device, creating a blade of solar energy, clashing with Mentalist's attack, a blast radius, causing the windows nearby to shatter.

"Damn, you're good. So much funnier than Matt to fight."

"Trust me sweetheart you couldn't handle Matt, and you can't handle me either. This device, it isn't good at all."

"Good thing I've got Eliza then."

Mentalist's eyes sharpened.

"You what?!"

"Hahaha, that's right, I've got myself a scientist, doing something special for me. And once she does, you're done for, as well as your little whore too."

Mentalist grabbed Rachael by the throat, throwing her down towards the ground. Rachael flew to the ground, stabilizing herself in the air, only for a round of energy to crash against her, sending her smashing into the ground.

Rachael cried out, as Eobard came to her side, rotating his arms, catching Mentalist off guard. He didn't see it coming till the end, blowing him up into the sky. He tried to get out of the vortex he was in, but it was difficult.

"Screw you!"

Mentalist breathed out flames. They weren't on Ronnie's level, but it didn't matter as these burned the mind as well. The flames travelled down towards Eobard, turning the place into a fire vortex, Eobard cutting off the tornado. But Mentalist thrusted his palm forward, controlling the flames and caused them to explode.

Eobard, and Rachael were flung backwards, Matt flying downwards. Eobard span in the air, getting to his feet, and saw the incoming Mentalist, so he dashed forward, charging up a punch, slamming it against Mentalist.

Mentalist flew backwards, slamming his body against the back wall, only for a volley of solar energy came coming from Rachael. Mentalist raised a barrier, blocking the wave of solar energy, but Eobard chuckled a little bit.

"You're pretty good, Mentalist. That's why I like you. So ruthless, so decisive. But I can't have you kill me."

Eobard rushed forward. Mentalist only had half a second to get his stuff together, seeing that Rachael was blasting him harshly. Mentalist put power into his barrier, sending it outwards, and clashed with Rachael's blast.

Eobard rushed around the block, gathering more and more speed. Mentalist tried to overpower Rachael, but the device was stronger than he had counted on, and he had to deal with that first, but he could feel Eobard in the area.

Eobard came to him from around the building, slamming a super punch in his gut, Mentalist coughing up blood, and due to that, his power was destablized, Rachael's solar energy clashing with his body, sending him through the wall.

His body went through the entire building, only to emerge on the other side, where Eobard was, grabbing Mentalist by the neck, spinning him around rapidly. Mentalist was knocked around and rattled at this point, and then he was launched into the air.

"Aaah! You bastard!"

Gritting his teeth, Mentalist spread his arms outwards, stopping him from going too far. But then, Rachael appeared on the other side, up above him, sending down a torrent of solar energy at him. Mentalist sighed outwards, flying downwards, and concentrating at the same time.

Following after him, Mentalist thrusted his hands to him, wrapping the energy around him, and just as he was about to be hit by her power, he disappeared in the air. Rachael ground her teeth, her solar energy hitting the ground.

She then felt a surge go through her body, looking at the device. She knew what this meant, and how it wasn't perfected yet.

Her eyes went towards Eobard, who understood what was going on.

Eobard looked around for Mentalist, trying to find him…

Then he heard a sound from behind him, so he quickly turned, to see Mentalist coming out of a breach, dagger in hand. Mentalist stabbed forward, Eobard being a little frightened, holding out his hand.

"Aaaaah!"

Mentalist's blade went into Eobard's hand, but Eobard slammed his fist into Mentalist's body, vibrating his hand. It didn't pierce him, but he felt the power, forcing his body going backwards, smashing his body into a wall.

Rachael flew downwards, sending wave after wave of solar energy into Mentalist, drilling him into the wall. If it was just Rachael on her own, Mentalist believed he could put up a better fight, but Rachael, along with Eobard, even he was having trouble.

"Come on Mentalist! Show us what you've got!"

Rachael beamed out, blasting him again and again.

Each blast, penetrated his body, blood coming out of him. When he tried to raise a barrier, he didn't get enough time, Eobard picking up rocks, and throwing them fast. It might not seem like much, but a speeding rock could hurt just as much as a bullet, and they did, slamming against him again and again.

But then, Mentalist sent out a blast towards her, hitting her shoulder. That stopped her momentum, allowing Mentalist to burst forward, grab Rachael by the head, and then with all of his might, smash her head into the ground.

"Show me what's going on inside, you fucking bitch!"

Once more, Rachael's head slammed against the ground. She cried out, blood coming from her mouth. Then, as he raised her head again, Eobard came at him, sending a few speed punches to Mentalist's body, forcing it off Rachael.

He rolled on the ground, then raised his hands, blood dangling on his lips, shooting off daggers from his palms. Reverse Flash moved forward, and like time slowed down, Mentalist saw him dodge to the left, to the right, and then spun around, the dagger going behind him, but as he spun, his hand caught the blade, then made it to Mentalist, stabbing it into his stomach.

"Don't worry, I avoided the vital organs. You can't die on me just yet. But I do need you to sleep for a little while."

Mentalist glared as blood came out of his stomach. Then, he reeled his head backwards, forcing telekinesis into the back of his head, slamming his head forward, colliding it with Reverse Flashes head, sending him backwards, Mentalist then opened his mouth, releasing a wave of flames from his mouth, forcing Eobard's body to suffer minor burns along with his mind feeling as if it was on fire, and then he hit his head on the pavement hard, bleeding slightly.

Mentalist drops to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"You bastard..." He panted, Rachael getting off the ground. "You can fuck off too."

"Shit!"

Mentalist, from his mind, sent a mind blast at Rachael, hitting her head, and made her clutch her brain. Because of that disruption, Mentalist managed to thrust his palm outwards, hitting Rachael against a nearby wall, but he felt his stomach crying with blood, grinding his teeth together.

Eobard stood off the ground, wiping his brow, and grinned.

"How cute, you managed to do this much. Again, I have underestimated you, I should stop doing that." Eobard rushed at Mentalist, grabbing him by the throat, punching him in the stomach, where his wound was, causing Mentalist to release a gasp. "Hmph, I'm not surprised that you're still awake, you are a tough guy."

"Tougher than you'll ever know, Eobard." Mentalist's eyes gave off a slight glow, infecting Eobard's mind without him realizing it. "Because I know your secret, and I know how to get rid of you, without even fighting you. All I have to do, is kill your dear ancestor, Eddie Thawne. I wanted to kill you myself, but it seems you and your bitch have tag teamed me, either of you alone, especially Rachael, and I would have killed you, even if I had died with you. Well, time to take out the trash."

Eobard's eyes widened, and before he could think, Mentalist's eyes glowed bright red. Eobard felt an overwhelming pain entering his mind, forcing him down to his knees.

He clutched his skull in pain, crying out "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" once more, Mentalist getting off the ground, licking his lips dangerously, and hungrily.

"Well, well, well, Eobaby, got you." Mentalist got close, kicking Eobard in the stomach, forcing his body down to the ground. "You didn't forget that I can affect minds as well as read them, right?" Mentalist stood on Eobard's stomach so hard, with a shockwave of energy being released, breaking one of Eobard's ribs in the process. "Right now, you're experiencing how a brain aneurysm feels like, thanks to what Hartley made to increase my telepathic powers, isn't it pleasant?" Mentalist kicked Eobard in the stomach once more, Eobard coughing up blood, looking up at Mentalist with real fear. "Eobaby? What's wrong? Are you scared...?" Mentalist leaned down, his fingers running across Eobard's face. "...When I was in danger, I never got scared...well, not after I checked out of my head." Mentalist rammed his foot into Eobard's wounded rip, making him cry out in pain, Mentalist then opened his arms, and began singing, very creepily to the fear of Eobard. "Well I think I'm going out of my head~ Yes I think I'm going out of my head~" Mentalist grabbed Eobard's throat and spun around with him. "And I can't explain these tears that you shed~ Over me~ Over me~"

Eobard felt his life slowly slipping away. The tightness of Mentalist's hand on his throat, he hadn't countered on the device Hartley made.

"L-Let go of me..."

"Calm down Eobaby, you'll be let go, out of life."

Mentalist, with his other hand, made a dagger, smirking wildly at Eobard, who knew he had to get out, seeing the bleeding wound in Mentalist's stomach and kicked him there, Mentalist recoiling with a groan, Eobard being dropped to the ground harshly, gasping for air. Eobard knew that while the device was on his head, he would have a hard time fighting, so he went to grab it off his head while he was distracted with the pain.

But before he could, Mentalist's eyes connected with his own, and instantly, Eobard's mind was assaulted by Mentalist's power, forcing him down to the ground. He skidded across the ground, landing right near Mentalist's body.

"Now, that's not nice." Mentalist placed a hand on his bleeding wound, grimacing slightly. "Damn, you hurt me more than you should." Mentalist moved closer, and summoned a katana made of energy to his hand. "I have a feeling, something bad's about to happen...to you."

Mentalist spun the katana in his hand, and aimed for the man's body. Eobard was getting used to the pain in his head, so he managed to move as Mentalist stabbed down...

However, he wasn't quick enough due to the psychic attack, and got a katana through his thigh, making him scream out loud, Mentalist's face lifting up.

"Your screams are funny, Eobard. Bet that's been the first time you've been stabbed so aggressively, right? Don't worry, you get used to it. Speedsters heal fast, right Eobaby? But, it wont heal for at least a minute, and that's fine with me, I'll just take you out here."

Mentalist readied his katana once more, Eobard nursed the wound on his leg, feeling the crippling pain.

Before he could stab down, Rachael's solar energy came rushing towards him, so he raised a barrier, and blocked the blast, but because of the strength, he was forced off his feet. Because of the force, Mentalist skidded on the ground, Eobard using this chance to get to his feet, and rush Mentalist, grabbing the device off him, and crushed in his hand, releasing the mind torture techniques that he was being put through.

Mentalist's eyes sharpened on Rachael.

"What the hell do you think you're doing idiot!? Tch, you're a moron, he's using you!"

Mentalist sighed out, Rachael didn't seem to care though and placed her hands out. She looked to be releasing a solar blast once more.

"Get away from him!"

Before she could, Hartley came rushing out with Rachael, slamming her with a sonic blast, knocking her down onto the ground. Caitlin came rushing out as well, seeing the wound on Mentalist's body, and rushed to his side. She cradled his head in her arms, seeing the wounds up close, and was shocked he was still awake from all of it.

"Matthew, you're in there...right? Y-You're fighting...fight okay? For me, fight..."

Mentalist's red eyes briefly turned to blue, and he brushed her lips with his own.

"C-Cait, I-I can't...s-something's not, r-right in m-my head...I-I feel t-too angry...s-something's gone wrong...a-and he's...d-done something to me...E-Eobard's done something..."

Caitlin brushed over Matt's face, seeing his eyes flickering between red, and blue.

"Shhh, it's okay, everything's okay, I'll bring you back, don't worry. Fight as hard as you can, and I'll bring you back."

Matt tried, but he knew it was a losing battle, feeling it coming more out.

"W-Whatever Me-Mentalist says, i-it isn't h-how I feel...i-if he says so-something b-bad, I w-wouldn't..."

"I know Matthew, I know, don't worry we all know, we wont take the offense to you, we all know you're separate, none of this is your fault..."

"How touching." Eobard disgustingly said, looking at the pair. "As expected of, husband and wife."

"You stay away from my Caitlin!"

In Matt's last act before he fully turned Mentalist, he thrusted his palm outwards, blasting him with energy, and knocked him into Rachael, his eyes bled red. Hartley got between them, his hands out towards Eobard and Rachael. Rachael looked between them, knowing that right now, wasn't the time to fight, seeing Eobard in such a condition.

"Eobard!"

Rachael scooped him up in her arms, and flew off. Mentalist would have attacked, but he was too busy with the stab wound on him to care right now. All he cared about was he managed to hurt Eobard, and now he knew what he was going to do.

Mentalist's eyes went towards Caitlin who cried down on him.

"Cait, don't cry, Matty boys still in here, and he'll be out in a few...days, maybe a week...I read Rachael's mind, it doesn't last too long...don't worry, I don't wanna see you upset..."

With that, Mentalist passed out, Caitlin inhaling a deep breath.

* * *

Matt or Mentalist, it wasn't known, was inside of the containment cells. His unconscious body had taken a beating from the pair of Reverse Flash and Rachael together. While stirring awake, the others consisting of Cisco, Hartley, Caitlin and Barry looked on at him inside of the cells, Matt/Mentalist opening his eyes, which were red, but he played innocent.

"W-Whats going on? W-Why am I in here?" His eyes went towards Caitlin. "C-Cait, please...let me out, I don't like cells...love you...baby, please let me out...I promise, it's me, I'm not gonna hurt anybody, I swear, please...oww, my stomach hurts...baby, I need help, please...I love you..."

Caitlin inhaled a breath.

She wanted to.

She wanted to let him go, but she knew he was dangerous, and if he got out, then it would have been disastrous and they couldn't have that.

"Stop pretending, Mentalist. We know its you. And you'll be fine, I fixed you up, though your stomach will be sore for a little while. I'll give you some painkillers later on."

Mentalist began chuckling, looking around the room.

"Impressive, I presume my powers don't work in here. Well, whatever, I don't care anyway. I wont be in here for long anyway."

"What makes you think that?"

Barry asked daringly, only for Mentalist to show a grin.

"Because, killer, you can't stop Wells and Rachael by yourself, I couldn't stop them myself, came close though with that device, Eobard was with Rachael, didn't expect her to be there, aah well, I'll learn from that and kill her next time. Even with your Metahuman friends, even if you had hot head Ronnie, my adorable sister, and my adorable daughter, along with Bette, you wouldn't win, they're too much for you, killer. Besides, they've got some friends helping them, and they're too much for you, killer."

"Maybe they are too much for me, but I'll have Matt's help, not yours."

Mentalist began laughing darkly, sending shivers up and down Cisco's spine as well as Barry's.

"Good luck with that, Matt, and myself will need to seriously come together to beat them without that device now, but I'm not going so easy. Besides, I've got control over this body right now, seems like I'll have control for a little bit, and I'll be getting out before I'm forced back." Mentalist ran his hands down his body, smirking towards them all. "And even if I am locked in here, I can do just as much damage as if I was out there with you all. I suggest letting me go, before you all suffer, besides you my love." Caitlin felt chills go up and down her spine. "So, Barry, what's it gonna be?"

"I'm not letting you out until Matt comes back, and he will fight you again."

Mentalist smirked even more, nodding his head happily.

"All of this, is your fault Barry." Barry felt a sting to his heart, Mentalist pressing his body against the glass. "The reason, is you. Because of your existence, if you didn't exist, Eobard wouldn't exist. And therefore, we wouldn't have to deal with all of this now. Just think, all the times the Metahuman's killed someone, that was your fault, even when Snart killed people, that was your fault too by definition of Cisco creating the gun to detain you, so all of this, is your fault killer. If you never existed, then Eobard wouldn't have come back from the future, and this wouldn't have happened. So, thank you killer, you've done fantastic work. What's next for you Barry? You've already ruined many peoples lives, what's next? Gonna destroy the city? In a future timeline I see, you do that, you know? You open up a wormhole, and more than 500 people die, because of you doing stupid things, and here I thought you were supposed to be smart. So, if that becomes true, that'll be your fault as well. Seems like everything, circles back to you, Barry. You really are just a terrible person. Don't even get me started on time travel, that's gonna be a bitch for you in the future. Or I should say, the rest of us. Because, you just love messing with peoples lives, and screw the consequences, I'll do it right, you'll do it wrong."

Barry's eyes sank down, as technically what he was saying, was the truth. Twisted versions, sure. But the truth nonetheless. He really did feel bad, and as Mentalist said, he truly did have power to hurt even with just words, and not lie about it, making Barry force to think about what he really could have done because of his own mistakes.

"Matthew..."

"Sorry, Hartley, Matthew's not here right now." Mentalist folded his arms with his echo voice surrounding them. "But you have me, your friendly neighbourhood friend, Mentalist, at your service." He bowed his head 'respectfully' while grinning. "So, Wells or I should say, Eobard get away then? And captured Eddie as well?" They didn't answer him. "So, you lock up someone that actually has a chance to stop him, doing something that none of you would, or could anyway. Morals, who needs them. You understand, don't you, Hartley? Remember, we understand one another, and I think right now, you're understanding what has to happen."

Hartley didn't say anything, but his face told the others he understood.

Mentalist then ran his finger across the glass, almost sadistically.

"Instead of worrying about me, how about, letting me go? I'll leave you all to your sad, and miserable lives, excluding you my adorable Frost." Caitlin blinked, wondering why she was called that. "So, how about it gang? Gonna let me go? I'll get rid of Eobard, that little fucker. Then, I'll leave you all alone, even you killer."

"We...can't, we're not going to abandon you."

Mentalist slammed his palms against the glass.

"You did all of this Barry! Don't worry though Barry, I'll get rid of Eobard, by getting rid of Eddie."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mentalist threw his head back, sighing deeply.

"For the love...really? Aren't you...come on, seriously? Eobard, Eddie...are we not making connections here?" They all just stared blankly at him. "Right, and you're all supposed to be super smart. Come on, it's in his name for the love of God..." They continued to look at him oddly. "Is everyone here very stoned? Can you bunch not work it out? They've got the same last names!" They furrowed their eyebrows, Mentalist sighing. "Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, I'll just deal with all of this." He then began laughing like he was remembering something. "Hahaha, can't wait for what Grodd has install for you, you're going have a tough time against that cookie."

Caitlin, Hartley, and Cisco widened their eyes, while Barry narrowed his in confusion.

"God...?"

"Not God, Grodd."

Mentalist revealed darkly.

"W-What's a Grodd then?"

"You'll soon find out, your speed isn't going to defeat the beast. If you're kind to me, I'll help you out~ But, if you're not then suffer on your own, I don't care. As I said, I wont be in here long, one way or another. If that means, you're hurt or not, doesn't factor into my books."

"You'll be in there until we get Matt back, he's supposed to be on the outside, you're not."

Cisco said it bravely, but Mentalist chuckled even more.

"Okay, if you say so Cisco. By the way, one of you is going to die soon, good luck Cisco."

Cisco's eyes widened in terror.

"W-With what? W-Why are you saying that? A-Are you saying, I'm going to die or something? A-Am I going to die? Tell me!"

Mentalist winked.

"Let me out and I'll tell you."

Cisco, in a mad rush, went towards the control panel.

"Cisco!"

Barry stopped him, Mentalist just laughed darkly.

"Barry! I need to know! I-I don't want to die!"

"He's messing with you Cisco!"

Hartley assured, but Cisco looked frighteningly towards Mentalist who whistled innocently.

"He might not be! I don't want to die! Mentalist, tell me!"

"Nah, this is more fun." Cisco placed a hand over his mouth, Mentalist continuing to laugh. "Can I get a pizza, or are you planning on starving me to death? Come on, I'm hungry here. I might look like a guy that doesn't eat, but I need my food. If you get me pizza, I'll be kind and not threaten you with death. This is unlawful imprisonment, I technically haven't done any crime, at least not for a while anyway. I mean, where the hell is the bed? Do you expect me to sleep on the floor?"

Caitlin moved closer to the glass, placing her hand on the glass. Mentalist looked on at the sight, and smiled gently, placing his own hand on the glass.

"Matthew...Mentalist, please let him go. You don't have to do this."

"I don't have to do what? Go back into my cage?"

"That's where you belong."

"Why?"

Caitlin and the others blinked at the words.

"Because...Matthew is supposed to be outside, not you. You know that, so let him out...please, let him out. Just please, let Matthew go, please."

"Why? Why should I be locked away? Why can't you accept me too? I am a part of Matt, and denying me, is denying a part of him, isn't that what relationships are? Accepting all sides of your other half? So, why can't you love me too?" Caitlin's eyes fluttered, truly thinking about that. "Whatever, I'm just a monster anyway, right? Keep the monster in the box, and don't let him out, right? But, who's the real monster here? Me, or Barry? Yeah, I might be evil, but Barry's done more evil than I have, his very existence has led to many deaths and he was going to let me die all so he could be selfish...heh, my Dad and Eobard should meet, they really would get on great, and Barry, well, if my theory is correct, along with the timeline I saw, Barry is going to kill a lot of people in the near future, with his attempts to go back into the past to see his Mom."

"Wait, what? You can see the future?"

Barry could hardly believe it.

Mentalist picked up his shoe, and dusted it, allowing some dirt to come off, like sand, for a demonstration to Barry and the others.

"All futures, I see them all, like the dirt here, all of these small specs of dirt, represent a future, and I, don't see which is the true one. Everything and every decision, and even I don't know which is the real one. If you decide to eat toast or cereal in the morning, I see both of those futures, and I don't see which is the true one, though some I could guess based on how strongly they appear to me. And I can't see everyone's future all at once, only single people at a time." His eyes went towards Caitlin. "I see you, glorious in the future, such an ice maiden, so beautiful, I can't wait." Caitlin's mind flickered, and ran through what he could even mean by that, while Mentalist ran his fingers through his hair. "Could you get me some food now, I'm hungry. I'd like pepperoni pizza, no salad, garlic sauce, and a diet cola, have to watch my figure and all, hahaha~" Mentalist patted his stomach, and then slid his hand down his stomach, like he was teasing Caitlin, and slightly Hartley though unintentionally. "From beneath you, it devours~ There, given you a hint as to where someone could be."

None of them knew what that meant, and just looked on.

"...Why are you evil...? How could someone like you exist in such a sweet guy like Matt?"

It was Barry's only question, Mentalist hummed to himself.

"I'm evil, because I am a representation of all the shit Matt went through in his life. The torture, the experiments, the locking away in dark closets. I'm all his repressed rage and anger, the things he wants to say, whether he realizes it or not, he can't say, but I don't care, and I'll say what he wont say or wouldn't even think about to say. Though I am my own person as well, I was truly born on the day of the accelerator, I remember my birth, the first time I gained sentience, I found myself locked away in a tiny box, I hate small spaces." His eyes went towards Barry angrily. "We all didn't have a Joe to rely on Barry, we all didn't have an Iris to get comfort from, we all didn't have a father that loved us, a mother that loved us, that's why you sicken me sometimes, you complain about your loved ones, I'm just grateful to have anyone love me, I wish I had a Joe growing up, I wish I had an Iris growing up, but now I've got a Caitlin, who's the best ever. The only one who cared about me as a child, was me. The only adult that ever gave a shit about me besides Ra's that is, died the day my brother did, and I had to watch him perish, and I couldn't do anything to save him."

"You...watched your own brother die?"

Caitlin was surprised, even she didn't know about that, she had theories, but Matt never said, and if that was the case, then she could see why.

"Yes, I did, but what happened, is my business my love. Since then, I've been alone, fighting to survive." His eyes went towards Caitlin and smiled like Matt would. "Then she came, and saved me, and that's why, I'm loyal to her, and her and Frankie only. Those two gave me a reason to live, and I do all I do for them, to give them better lives, and change their fates to make it all better, the correct way Barry Allen."

"What about Jean? She's your sister."

Hartley brought up, but Mentalist scoffed.

"Do you see my sister here?" The others didn't answer. "My sister, I've got a lot to say about her. I love my sister, but she's rather, a bad girl sometimes, like the time she concealed she was alive, and let me believe she was dead, for a year. A year of my life, I felt so low, because she thought it was a good idea somehow to let me believe she was dead, and allowed me to suffer like that after the fact of all of our lives we've had together? She should have known it would have caused me heartache. And now, when her brother needs her...she's nowhere to be found, that's not good is it?" His eyes went behind them, and smiled softly. "Even my daughter came, didn't you sweetheart? Don't worry, I'm still your Dad, I wont hurt you."

They didn't know what he was talking about, but then Mentalist cocked his head to look behind them.

Standing there, was Frankie herself.

"Frankie, sweetheart, go back into the Cortex, you don't want to see Matthew like this."

Frankie didn't move, and just looked at her father's body.

"...He's my Dad though, I'm not afraid of him."

"Frankie..."

Caitlin tried to deter her, but Frankie walked forward. Her eyes went towards her father's red eyes, and became a little sad.

"Dad..."

"Yes, dear?"

"...You're still my Dad, right?"

"Yup, I'm dear young Daddy, don't worry Frankie, I'm still gonna protect you, I love you my Frankie. Because you're a good girl, and appreciate everything I've done, and in return, you've done a lot for me, you appreciate it, and that's why you're the best kind of daughter I could hope for. Don't worry for now, I'll protect you from naughty Eobard, and next time, I'm gonna finish him off, even if I have to finish off Eddie."

Frankie's eyes fluttered Barry looking on with worry.

"Come on Caitlin, Frankie, lets go."

Cisco along with Hartley pulled Caitlin and Frankie away so Mentalist couldn't play any mind tricks with them, though Mentalist wouldn't ever hurt them.

But Caitlin looked on as her boyfriend stood in the cage...no, his body stood there. He wasn't in the pilots seat right now. But what Mentalist said, did make her wonder something, and the way he looked, she knew that look from her love, the man that she loved, she saw the same look on Mentalist's face right now, making her think deeply about all of this.

She paused, and then went back to the cell.

"Mentalist?"

"Yes, my heart?"

"Answer me something, okay?" He shrugged for her to continue. "If I asked you, would you be good?"

The others wondered why she would even ask something like that.

But she knew what she was saying.

"Hmmmm, that's an interesting question. But, I have to ask something in return. Would it be me being good for you, or me being good for the sake of it?"

"Is there a difference?"

"A major one. But, to answer your question on a basic level, yes, I would do anything you asked me, even if it was good. I'd save people, if you asked, and I'd even help Barry too, though when he begins messing with time, you'll change your tune then. Trust me, most futures I see, sees young Barry there being a sticker for time travel, and change things to better himself, the wrong way."

"...Thank you for answering honestly."

She could always tell when he was being honest, she could see the way his eyes looked, it was the same when Matt was speaking the truth, they had the same tell. The others continued to leave, but Caitlin sat down on the floor, and stared at him.

"Cait?"

Cisco called, but Caitlin waved her hand.

"I'm not leaving. Don't worry, I'm not being controlled, I'm not going to let him out, nor am I going to allow him to trick me, I just...don't want to leave Matthew's side right now, so he knows I'm right here, and waiting for him to return. I'm not leaving his side, no matter what."

For a brief moment, Matt's eyes flickered blue and a stray tear left his eye, which Caitlin caught and then turned back to red, Caitlin took that as a sign that Matt truly was trying his best to fight, but whatever Eobard did, he caused this to be even harder for Matt to fight this time.

Cisco and the others felt troubled on what to do, but began leaving.

"Bye guys, see you soon. Cisco, try and keep alive the best you can so I can see you die."

Cisco placed a hand over his mouth and shed tears, as Mentalist laughed sadistically.

"We'll get Matt back."

Barry warned, only for Mentalist to chuckle.

"Good luck with that, and good luck with beating Eobard...wait, you wont, never mind. You need help because you're not powerful enough. You know, you might have more abilities than me, but I'll show you the way, and when you're done getting useful, I'll toss you aside, and trust me, you wont be alive forever, especially after what you've done, killer." Barry didn't know what that meant, so he left Mentalist there in the cell, who continued to chuckle darkly. " _I'll be out soon, come on my Peeks, come and get me._ " His eyes went towards Caitlin who sat in front of the cell. "Cait? You wanna spend time with a monster like me? That's how the others view me, you know? I could see it in their eyes, they all despise me, not that I care. Besides Hartley, and Frankie. Hartley, I'm surprised at."

"They can view you as they like, it's like you said, you're a part of Matthew, you're very...honestly, you're scary and you make me feel odd, but I understand why you're the way you are, and I can't blame you for that, I reached Matthew when he felt so low about himself, and I'll reach you too. You might not be my Matthew, but you are a Matthew inside of him, so I'll learn to help you too while you're out."

"Awww, Cait, you're making me feel love in my heart..."

"Is Cisco going to die? Be straight with me."

Mentalist rolled his eyes.

"It's fun messing with Cisco. Did you see his face? It's so adorable I might die."

"You shouldn't do that, it isn't nice..." Mentalist raised his eyebrows. "...you probably don't care about being nice though, right?"

"Got it in one. So, wanna play cards my heart?"

Caitlin blinked at the suggestion.

"Cards?"

"Yeah, poker...maybe strip poker?"

Caitlin showed a sly smile.

"Poker, not strip, I'll play that with Matthew, not you."

"Awww, okay, we'll work up to that. Can you cosplay as Killer Frost for me?"

Caitlin gave him a curious look.

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Hmmmm, that's not good, I want me some Frost time."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but Mentalist licked his lips, making Caitlin feel weird, and wished that Matt was out, but she was going to do her best to reach Mentalist, she didn't have a choice now.

* * *

Storming around the hideout, was Shawna. She wasn't happy right now, with what was going on. Mentalist, had been taken. She knew it was so, due to the scenarios that she was presented, and she wasn't happy.

"Oi, Peekaboo, what are we going to do?"

Farooq spoke towards her, others looking on by.

Shawna looked between all of them, then inclined her head.

"Mentalist said that he would always check in on us at specific times during a week. If he doesn't, then he told us to assume that he's been captured. And if that's true, then that means, we have to go and get him back, and I'm sure that he'll be at S.T.A.R Labs."

"Why is that again?"

A random Metahuman demanded, only for Shawna to glare.

"Because Mentalist brought us together." She stated with a glare for all of them. "He came to us, protected us, and said that we'd be a family. He made us a family, he solved our problems, and had us band together. Before this, we were on our own, or going about it the wrong way. As for me, he was there for me when my boyfriend left me, Farooq, he cured you of your constant hunger for lightning. If he didn't, God knows what could have happened to you."

Farooq hummed a little bit.

"So, what are we supposed to do then?"

"Save him of course. We have to go for him."

"And how do you propose that we do that?"

Farooq demanded, only for Shawna to snicker.

"Before he was captured, Mentalist contacted me the day before, and told me that this could be possible. And now, that it has happened. And because of that, we've got to break into S.T.A.R Labs. He told me that a being called Grodd was going to be attacking the Flash, and when he does, that's when we strike. He'll be weakened from the attack. Yes, Flash is powerful, but together, we are also powerful, and with our leader, how could we lose? Now, we need Metahuman's to spy on them, we have one." She turned towards a female. "You, use your powers to view other places, and check on what's going on."

"R-Right away."

The woman said, Shawna then turned towards Farooq.

"Once we find the right time, we'll go fast, and hard. I can get us in there, and get to him, we know where the pipeline is, and we can get inside. All we have to do is get Mentalist, and once we do, we can have him decide what's next to do. And while we're doing that, the others can focus on the other problems that we're dealing with."

"You're right, for the coming days, like he said. Peekaboo, we all owe him our lives in one way or another."

Shawna inclined her head.

"We need to suit up, and be ready for anything."

"Right, you're right. I'm going to organize the others."

Shawna departed away from Farooq so she could get ready for what was going to come.

"Don't worry Mentalist, we'll soon be there."

Shawna declared to herself, she wasn't able to allow her leader to be locked away now, not after everything that everyone has been through and what he has done for them.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're closing in on the final here! Just a few chapters away! But this chapter had some strong revelations about many things. Matt found out more about what was going on, with himself, his powers, what Eobard has been doing to him, and now, Mentalist is out and he put up a good fight with Rachael, and Eobard! Though with the tagteam of strong opponents like them, it was difficult.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be delving more into Mentalist, and like some people have wanted, Team Flash/Psyche will be interacting with Matt's other side, and we'll be gaining more introspect into him and him as a person as well as motivations and other things, and since next chapter is where Grodd acts up, expect battle of the minds! Psychic Human vs Psychic Gorilla! Until next time, thanks for reading everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **bigfan22; Thanks very much! He is yeah, and it is going to be, interesting how they deal with him. Yeah, and he'll drop some more in the future, especially about something that might happen at the end of the season. Lol, I'm sure he'll say more here~ Well, something like that, she'll be the one to 'control' him, I guess. He'll 'behave' with her around, and give some clues about how he might turn, somewhat good, I suppose. Ooh yeah, a battle of the minds, it is going to be fun~ And thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee;** **It's very exciting!**

 **umar nawazy; Thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! Ooh yeah, forgot about him, it's been ages since I've seen that. It is, but Supergirl's like that too from that show, and she can be beaten, I'd never make someone too OP that nothing would ever hurt them, it would be kinda boring.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah thank you very much! And they did yeah, they saw quite a bit alright~ He did yeah, fighting two strong people like that, he managed to keep up rather well. He does, and we'll see him go through a small change this chapter, and how he might become a little more, friendly, but it is still the Mentalist, so he's not going to be super friendly with anyone other than Caitlin, Frankie and Jean. Ooh he's gonna help fight Grodd, he does wanna fight another Telepath that is. And yeah, it's gonna be awesome!**

 **Guest; Aah yeah, that's right, been a long while since I watched that. That would be a cool name. That would be a good dynamic between the two, I like it. Yeah, I think you're right~ It would be funny to see that happen.**

 **AlphaOmega; They do yeah. It was a cool aspect of his powers to be able to do that. He did yeah, Mentalist put up a good fight, facing two powerful Metahuman's. He is yeah, and pretty much for all this chapter, is a Mentalist heavy chapter. Well, there's gonna be some hints of it here in this chapter~**

 **Lightwave; He surely is, and he means business. Well, we'll see, he's going to be quite, interesting to say the least. Yeah, it wasn't easy, but goes to show that Mentalist means business and wont hold back when he's out for blood. Well, we'll see something like that towards the end of the season, how they're gonna work together, we even see some of it in this chapter.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, they were shellshocked alright, but as Matt said, they can take their own lives at their own pace. He did yeah, he got through thanks to Hartley briefly raising his powers. But, we'll discover some thing's about that during the end of the season. Nothing Eobard ever does is good~ They have yeah, with Matt keeping Cisco calm, they managed to work together and get to see the truth. He surely is out for blood, no one wants to mess with him when he gets out. Yeah, the power of the minds, it's going to be thrilling!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Battle of minds, Psychic vs Psychic!**

Caitlin just stared at the side of the bed that should be occupied by Matt. It should be, he shouldn't be locked up. She wished and prayed that he was fighting deep down to get to the forefront...no, she knew for a fact that he was.

She knew him, she knew that he was trying his best. But now, it had been over a week, and still, he was there. Mentalist was there, always there, and taunting the team, and her in a way, with the fact that he wouldn't release her boyfriend.

It was painful, and she couldn't stand it.

She didn't like it, but she just had to try her hardest to connect with him.

Even though she couldn't stand looking at Mentalist when he was in control of Matt's body, if she wanted the man she loved back, she would have to try and connect with him. Even the drugs that she had administered on him, didn't work.

She tried everything that she could think of, but all she could think of why it wasn't happening, was because Eobard had done something.

She tossed on the bed, and looked at the picture on the side of the bed, seeing that it was her, and Matt together. His arm was around her, and their tongues were stuck out. She remembered, they were doing silly poses, but she loved it so much that she decided to frame it, and keep it.

She smiled gently towards it, then held it close.

"Don't worry Matthew, I'll get you back."

She murmured to herself.

No matter what, this is what she was going to do.

Then, there was a knock at her door.

She slipped on a gown so she didn't appear naked to anyone. She moved closer, and opened the door, revealing Frankie stood there. Caitlin knew what she was going to ask, and she couldn't have it happen.

"Frankie..."

"Please Caitlin, I want to see him."

Since Mentalist had come out, Frankie hadn't been allowed to see him.

Caitlin just couldn't risk the chance that Frankie's image of Matt would be ruined by Mentalist. In her mind, she can separate Mentalist, and Matt, and not take what Mentalist says to heart. But Frankie, she was a teen girl, and she just couldn't have her stained by Mentalist's ways.

"You don't want to see Matthew like that, and I am sure Matthew wouldn't want you to see him like that either. Frankie...the thing is, Mentalist, isn't your father. He might look like your father, he might sound like your father, and have similar mannerisms, but he isn't your Dad, I know it seems hard to think about it, but he isn't your Dad, I'm sorry Frankie."

Frankie frowned at the sight.

"Caitlin, please. He's my Dad, any version of my Dad, is better than not seeing him at all."

"Frankie, you've never seen Mentalist when he's fully in control, he's not like Matthew. If you see him, and not like what you see, then it can be rather devastating to say the least. And you don't want to have your image of Matthew dissolved, you know?"

"Shouldn't I make up my own mind on that? I'm not a child Caitlin, I can see past the person Mentalist is, and see my Dad inside."

"I know you want to think that Frankie, but Mentalist is...just think about the worst thing you might think your Dad could ever say to you, and Mentalist, there's a good chance he'll say it. I know it is hard to accept, but Matthew has this inner darkness inside of him, and it is a very scary person, he's very scary."

Frankie could understand that. Seeing her Dad with someone else in the pilots seat, who wouldn't be afraid to say bad things, would say such things to her, and honestly, while she thought it would be difficult, she knew that she would be able to get through it.

"Even then, I just...I want to see him, maybe I can get through to him. Me and Dad, we have a special connection, maybe I can get through to him where no one else could. Not to belittle your own connection, but I can get through to my Dad, I know it."

Caitlin narrowed her brows, wanting this to stop now.

She didn't want Frankie to be caught in all of this.

"Maybe so...let's talk about this later, okay Frankie? Please talk about this with me."

Frankie nodded, and left.

Jean however came from around the corner, peering towards Caitlin.

"Hey, Caitlin. You're doing the right thing about this, keeping Frankie out of this. She doesn't need to see her Dad like that."

"Speaking of, Jean, why don't you go and see Mentalist? I know he can be quite jarring, but he might respond positively to you."

Jean tossed her eyebrows downwards.

"I'm not sure if I can honestly, I'm worried about what he might say to me. I know it might seem cowardly, but seeing him like that-"

"I'm not being funny, but he saw you like that." Caitlin cut her off. "Matthew needs support right now, and okay, I understand that seeing him like that is difficult, but he needs us around, I know my baby. He's fighting to the surface, and he needs us to help him."

"...Yeah, I know, I'm trying my best to make an effort to come to him, I just...I don't know what to say and I don't know what he's going to say. It's a mess right now, and he's there, my brother is trapped inside of himself, and I just can't, I really can't get my head around him now, I saw what happened on the cams and I just...I just couldn't."

"I know it can be hard, but please think about it, please Jean. He needs us, all of us, we need him as well. We're down a superpower. Even with Bette coming in, Matthew has abilities that we could need in the upcoming fight."

Jean shrugged her shoulders, showing that she was unsure of what she was supposed to do right now.

She slunk away from Caitlin and went into her room.

Following that, Jean saw Ronnie on the bed, so she smiled towards him, and moved closer.

"I just talked to Caitlin."

"And?"

She sat down onto the bed, humming to herself.

"She thought that I should go and see Mentalist, and see, if there's anything that I can do."

"I think that's a good idea."

Jean knew he would, but she wished that he didn't.

"Yeah, thought as much. But Ronnie, I'm worried on what's going to happen. If I see him, I might make it worse. I don't know what to say to him, if he even wants to see me. I also know that this is highly selfish, as he saw me at my worst, and now, I'm not allowed to see him at his worst? It isn't right of me, but something...I'm being held back by my own fears."

Ronnie could understand, so he got off the bed, and then sat next to her.

Gently, he pulled her closer, allowing her head to fall against his chest. She snuggled against him, clinging onto him for some support.

"...I don't know what to do Ronnie."

"Do what you think is right. Don't allow others to tell you. If you can't handle seeing him like that, then don't. No one is going to force you, I wont let anyone force you to do something like that. Heck, from what I've heard, he's a rather scary dude, and what we saw on the cameras, he is a very scary guy."

"But he's only that way because of him protecting me from my Mom and Dad, it isn't right for him to be like this now. And for me to not even be around him, it is denying that he even is hurting, is in pain and that's not right. I'm going to have to do something."

Jean was trying to gather her courage, but she was having a difficult time in doing that. She could feel it deep inside of her, how hard it is for her to do something like this. She just knew that it was going to be difficult, but she just had to do it.

* * *

Caitlin made it to the S.T.A.R Labs, and walked to the pipeline with a pizza and cola in hand, something that she knew, Mentalist would want to have. She walked slowly, and calmly, then opened up the doorway so she could see him.

"Well, good morning sunshine."

Mentalist greeted, Caitlin focusing her eyebrows.

"Stand back, and I'll give you the pizza."

Mentalist held up his hands, and moved backwards. Caitlin moved forward, seeing a panel installed by Hartley so they could pass food to him, knowing that he would be able to fight anyone without his powers so they used this method to give him food.

Posting the food, Caitlin walked back, and watched him grab it.

"Ooh, anchovies pizza, nice."

Caitlin looked on towards him, as he sat down, eating some of his pizza.

"Mentalist, I know what you're going to say but..."

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm not letting go this time, and it seems like you can't force me back into my cage either. If you could, I already would have. So, what happened to your wonder drugs anyway? Not going to get me with them anymore baby? And I've got a few days before that thing wears off anyway, so I'll be around a little while longer."

"Your cage...Matthew, Mentalist, can I ask you something?" He nodded, wanting her to proceed. "Why do you, want to stay out? I mean, what do you gain from this? You're locked in a cage, denying Frankie her father, and denying me my boyfriend, Jean her brother-"

"Jean, hasn't even come to see me."

Caitlin would swear that if she knew different, then she would swear that he felt a little saddened.

"That's because she doesn't want to stain her image of the loving big brother Matthew is, the same with Frankie. So, why don't you go back into Matthew, and let him out? Please, Mentalist, I love Matthew."

"You love him huh."

"Yes, I do."

Caitlin didn't hesitate to say that, so Mentalist tilted his head.

"That's cute, it really is."

"Matthew, the other you, I love his kindness. He's seen through hell, and he came out as a kind man, who looks out for everyone. That's why, I want you back, I want my boyfriend back. It isn't about the way he looks, though you are handsome, it's the loving soul that he is inside, and how lovely he has been to me, how he picked me up when I was down, how he was willing to sacrifice all the times we had, so I'd be happy, knowing it would hurt him. He's a pure soul, and please, just give back my...future husband apparently."

Mentalist giggled darkly, and loved when she said that.

"Yes, I can't wait for that. Oooh, I wonder how he's going to propose, huh~? Makes me feel all tingly inside~" He twitched his upper body, Caitlin feeling complicated. "Also, Caitlin, I'll leave you with this statement. I've said it before to Barry, but he doesn't remember because, I erased his memories of it."

"Wait, you erased Barry's memories?"

Chuckling, Mentalist continued and ignored Caitlin's question.

"Think about this...Caitlin. My existence, saved Matt's mind. You look at his life, tortured, mentally, physically, losing people constantly, people betraying him, hurting him, and breaking him down all of the time, how do you think he coped?" Caitlin didn't answer, Mentalist suggested to himself. "Me, babycake's. I saved Matt's life. Hate me if you want, I don't mind, I'm pretty much used to people hating me. But, just think about it, I saved your boyfriend's life. If he didn't have me, then he would be as twisted, as insane as I am. I'm not gonna lie to you, because Matt loves you, I love you. Well, I love Killer Frost, or as I am going to call her, Frosty~ Speaking of, I could go for some frosties right now."

"Killer Frost...that's just a joke between me and Matthew."

Mentalist chuckled darkly.

"That's what you think, but that's not how it is. She, exists within you, you will become Killer Frost one day. And when you do, me and her, are going to be so glorious together, so loving, and gentle with one another. She'll love me, and I'll love her. I'm just so giddy with glee right now."

"S-So, you're saying...I'm a Metahuman?"

Mentalist just shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is, what I see, and I saw you, beautiful. I don't know how it is going to happen yet, maybe it is already happening. But when I look at your future, all I see is you, beautiful, with me, dancing, on a frozen lake, and then flying through the sky, our arms entangled with one another, and our passions, never burning out. That's what I want to see in the future, what you and Matt have right now, I want that too. I want someone to love me like that."

"That's what you want? Love?"

She noticed the slip he did, was it a slip she wondered.

"I don't want to continue this conversation anymore, get out of my sight. Don't give this prisoner special treatment."

"Of course I'm going to give you special treatment, my boyfriend, my heart is inside of their with you. My mind, and his spirit, together, that's what I want Mentalist, and if you want the same thing, why don't you be good?"

"I'm evil, right? What else can I be sweetheart? Being evil, makes me feel, it makes me feel like I belong somewhere."

"You belong, with me."

Mentalist briefly looked at her, then turned away and ate his pizza.

In the instant she saw his eyes flash blue and red, she knew that she had hit something. Something inside of him, somewhere deep in him, was wanting to be with her, and even though he was evil, she saw a spark within his eyes that told her that something was going on.

Caitlin hummed to herself, then she walked away, so she could think of something else to speak with Mentalist about.

* * *

"It seems to me Hartley, you're the only person, along with Caitlin, who comes to visit me. And Knight to the left there."

Mentalist, trapped within the cells of S.T.A.R Labs, instructed Hartley, who was outside of the cage, with a chess board. Hartley moved the piece then moved his own piece, taking one of Mentalist's pieces.

It seemed like Hartley had been there for a while now. There were multiple pieces of papers around with various scores on them.

"Check, and yes, it seems to be that way."

"Clever." Mentalist praised, Hartley giving a suspicious look. "But, why are you even here Hartley? Aren't you repulsed by the sight of me? I know that the killer Barry is, Cisco is too afraid to come and see me, and well, I presume Caitlin wont allow me to see my adorable daughter. And if Ronnie is keeping me from my sister, then I am going to murder the shit out of him in the future."

Hartley hummed a little bit.

"Yes, besides the Ronnie part, you guessed correctly. And also, I do not feel repulsed by you. I don't feel any negativity about you."

Mentalist tipped his head.

"Why? I'm disgusting, aren't I? Unlovable and all that good stuff."

"I don't think that's true." Hartley countered. "I just, understand where you're coming from, and who you are, I don't feel anything bad towards you. To me, you're just another part of Matthew. True, you're quite scary, but you are what you are, I'm not going to be repulsed by any side of Matthew."

"Because you love me, right?"

To Hartley, it was like Matt or Mentalist rather, was trying to sting him. But Hartley just rolled with it, like he didn't even care that he said it at all, he wasn't going to deny it, he did, and right now, it hurt seeing him like he was.

"I do yes." Hartley didn't deny it, Mentalist ordering him to move a piece. "But, when you're like this, I feel saddened. I don't want you in a cage Matthew...Mentalist, whatever you choose to call yourself in that form."

"Well, that makes two of us. So, why don't you let me out?"

"What? So you can go around and cause destruction?"

Mentalist chuckled, biting into the pizza he had.

"No, so I can go and kill Wells, or Eobard or whatever he wants to call himself. I'll leave you all alone, I don't care much about all of you."

"You seem confident that you can take him out though. Why is that? He beat you with his bitch Rachael beside him."

Mentalist stretched his arms.

"Of course, that's why I've got my plans to take them down. Sure, he has his little snide bitch Rachael, but I've got some plans to deal with Eobard, and his little whore Rachael as well. Don't worry Hartley, just let me free, and I'll let you go. I'll remember it when I do get out, because don't mistake anything. I will be out of here by the end of the week. Whether that is a good thing for you, or not, is up to you to decide."

"Unless you suddenly gain your powers in there with the power dampening tech I've installed in there, then you're not going to be able to leave."

Mentalist showed a little smile on his lips.

"Okay, if that's what you believe. Don't worry so much Hartley, I'm telling you, I wont be in here forever."

Hartley didn't know what he was talking about, so he waited…

However, then, Barry came along, looking towards Mentalist.

"Mentalist."

"Hey, killer, what's going on?"

Mentalist greeted, waving like an energetic child.

"Don't call me that." Mentalist chuckled, Hartley looking between them. "Mentalist, you know about Wells, more than me, right?"

"I know a fair few things, yes. And call him Eobard, he's not Harrison Wells. He's a mass murderer from the future, that came back because of you killer."

Barry didn't like being called that, but he pressed those feelings down to continue onwards.

"Whatever he's called, I need to know about him. And you have the info that I want, so tell me."

Mentalist raised his hand, then placed his middle finger out in front of him, antagonizing Barry.

"Go, and fuck yourself you little-"

"Mentalist."

Hartley corrected, Mentalist smirking.

"Look, you're keeping me prisoner, with barely any place for me to go or anything to do, what do you expect? That I'd spill my guts? What's in it for me? Why would I even want to help you? Come on killer, you're supposed to bargain if you want something from me. Prisoners in jail get treated better than this."

"Eddie is in danger! He's going to die if we don't get him!" Barry growled, Mentalist snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Eddie's not in danger you little prick. Eobard isn't going to kill him. He wont even keep him for long, he needs Eddie to be alive. I keep telling you this."

"Wait...why? Why would he need Eddie to be alive?"

"God you're slow, I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Barry didn't say anything, so his eyes went to Hartley briefly, the man acknowledging something with him, then turned back to Barry again. "But, isn't this good for you Barry? Iris, is free now, Mrs West-Allen is all there for the taking, why don't you go and take her, killer? Before you know, killing a lot of people, which you're about 89 percent to do because you're kind of selfish like that."

"I would never do that. Eddie's gone, and you want me to hit on Iris?"

"Says the man who confessed to her, despite her being with Eddie already? Okay, let me say it clearly killer. I'm not going to spill my guts for anything, until you let me out of here, and truthfully, I'd rather talk to my lady love than something like you. Because either way, I wont be in here for long."

Barry's eyes tightened on him, so Mentalist folded his arms with a smirk. Barry turned and walked away, leaving Hartley alone with him.

* * *

Barry walked into the Cortex, to see Cisco along with Bette working on the cameras. A lone sadness was prevalent on Cisco's face, trying to come to terms with what Mentalist said, and how he was going to 'die'.

"Hey, Cisco, don't listen. He's probably just messing with you."

"I know Bette but...shit!" Cisco slammed his hand on the table, frightening Barry. "Bette, I'm going to die! He said it! Why would he say that!?"

"To mess with you, that's what Mentalist does, apparently." Bette leaned closer, not seeing Barry. "Don't worry Cisco, nothing and no one is going to hurt you, I'll stop them, I promise my love, I wont let anyone hurt you. Hey, I'm a Meta too, and no one touches my Cisco."

Cisco turned to Bette, laying a hand on her arm, she did the same with her gloved hand.

"Thanks Bette, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm not going anywhere now, I'll stay until all of this Wells stuff is sorted, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner, but I promise, Wells isn't going to get away with this, and I'll protect you now, so what happened in that other timeline, doesn't happen to either you, or Matt."

Cisco leaned closer, gently caressing Bette's lips with his own. Barry smiled, glad that Cisco had someone by his side, and that loved him like that and he himself hoped that one day, he and Iris could be the same, but he did think about what Mentalist said, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ahem."

Cisco and Bette broke apart with Barry clearing his throat, chuckling awkward, Cisco getting back to the work he was doing with the cameras in front of him, Bette helping him with some devices and such that was around.

"S-So, hello Barry, what's going on?"

"Hey Bette, I'm good, just went to see our resident psychic."

"And?"

Barry's face dropped.

"Basically he told me to get lost, and wouldn't say anything. He knows something, but I don't know what it is. Maybe Caitlin will get it out of him, he seems keen on speaking with her. Hartley right now is trying to garner his trust, but I don't think it is going to work, speaking of trust, where's Jean and Ronnie and Frankie?"

"We had a lead, and Firestorm, Jean and Frankie have gone to check it out. There's been reports of cries coming from an abandoned station, so they went to check that out. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can find Eddie, wherever he is. Three Meta's for the price of one, is a good deal."

Cisco answered, Bette nodding in agreement.

"I stayed, just in case Reverse Flash shows up again. I don't want Cisco to be alone, especially with him using his whole hand stab thing."

"Good idea." Barry praised, then Barry's eyes landed on the cameras. "You planning on keeping all those cameras Wells used to spy on us? That's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

Cisco's expression was dry, he wasn't in the mood for something like that at the moment.

"First rule of mechanical engineering, dude. Never waste good tech. Hartley, when he's not watching over Mentalist down there, is trying to decipher some data that we got from a private laptop of Wells', but it is quite highly secured."

Barry nodded with an "I see." coming out.

But then, the computer pinged, Cisco went to check it.

"Central City Gold Reserves under attack."

"Gold? That's the case Singh wants us on. I'll be right back."

Barry suited up, and dashed out of there.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R Labs later on, Barry had suffered an attack to his mind. He felt pain, like the time that Mentalist had done it before. But, Mentalist was locked up, so Barry couldn't understand what the hell just happened. Caitlin was more distracted about Matt right now, so she was only half paying attention to what was going on.

"Your eye movement is normal. No signs of neurological damage."

"Do you think the thief might have been a Metahuman who put the whammie on you or something?"

Cisco proposed, Caitlin going over to a screen.

"I-I don't know. When Rainbow Raider got in my head, all I felt was anger. But this was not that. This was just overwhelming fear. But it felt more like the time Mentalist used his mind powers to attack my mind with overwhelming pain."

"A telepath?"

Bette spoke in surprise, Barry shrugging.

"It just felt like that."

Cisco was puzzled as well, so he turned towards his computer, and looked over it.

While he was doing that, Caitlin brought something up.

"I've been thinking...that we should release Mentalist."

Everyone's eyes glued towards her.

"W-What? We can't Caitlin."

Barry's words didn't resonate with Caitlin.

"Why? I know that I can get through to him, he'd be a great asset to us all. And if we're dealing with a psychic attack, Mentalist is a Psychic, and he'd be our best shot at stopping them."

Barry understood where she would be coming from, but even then, he couldn't.

"I know Caitlin, I know you want to believe you can...but what if he's playing with you?"

"Barry, I know I can stop him, he wont hurt me. Mentalist, wont hurt me, or any of you if I asked. I saw it in his eyes, I can control him, somewhat anyway. He'll do it if I asked."

"I'm sorry Cait, I'm not letting that thing out-"

"Don't call him a thing Barry."

As they stared at one another, Cisco came across some information on the computer.

"Hmm. Looks like when you went down, the thief got disoriented too."

"Maybe we both got whammied."

Barry shrugged his shoulders as the others did the same thing.

"Then you know how it feels." Barry froze inside of himself. His eyes drifted to the doorway, seeing Iris. Swallowing very hard, Barry found it hard to speak right now, he couldn't even begin to imagine what's going on right now. "Hi, Barry. Or should I say The Flash?"

Barry looked like a dear caught in headlights.

* * *

As that happened, Shawna and Farooq made their move, with Hartley in the pipeline, sat watching Mentalist as he watched back. But that changed when the door opened, behind Hartley, revealing Shawna and Farooq.

Mentalist smirked at the sight.

"W-What the hell?! Get out!"

Hartley gathered his sonic powers to his side, blasting it at Shawna. She felt the blast hit her, but Farooq wrapped lightning around him, flinging him towards the wall, making Hartley cry out. Shawna got off the ground, teleporting to the containment cell, and pressed the release for it.

As soon as she did, Mentalist smiled, moving out of the containment, Hartley struggling to get up.

"Ooh Peeks, I knew you'd come for me. My shining star, that's why I recruited you, I knew I could count on you."

"Of course, we always would come for you Mentalist, don't think that we wont because we will."

Mentalist walked out of the cage, and turned to Hartley, bending down to his level.

"I told you that I'd be getting out, didn't I?"

Mentalist grabbed Hartley by the shirt, and put him to his feet.

"Mentalist, please..."

Mentalist cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong Hartley? I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna hurt Flash. Speaking of, lets go." Mentalist thrusts his hand to the side and energy began coming out of his hands, forming a teleporting dome. Mentalist then wrapped an arm around Hartley. "Let's go and play with the others~ Interesting, isn't it? I can combine my power to teleport with a barrier to contain it for others, though Cisco's breaches would be faster I guess."

Mentalist, Farooq, and Shawna walked through the dome together with Hartley.

* * *

Inside of the cortex, Barry and the others were going to speak, when Mentalist and the others came into the room, Iris' eyes widening when seeing his eyes, the redness, Caitlin looking on, worried for what was going to happen.

"Oh my God..."

"Not, God. Grodd. At least that's who you're dealing with right now~ Not me, but monkey man I mean, hehe~" Mentalist snickered out, looking at all of them. "Awww, what's wrong Team Flash? Worried now, are we?" His eyes landed on Cisco. "Oh Cisco, you're still alive, I see."

Cisco felt his world crashing down.

"Shit!"

Cisco bellowed out, slamming his hand onto a nearby table. His body was shaking, and he felt fear deep inside of him.

"I'm sorry guys, they came out of nowhere, I couldn't..."

Hartley felt regret about all of this, but Barry shook his head.

"It's alright Hartley, we'll get you out of that."

Barry moved closer, pushing Iris behind him, something that Mentalist noted, snickering a little bit.

"Awww, that's right, protect the future Mrs Allen."

"What?"

Iris demanded, but Barry's sweat fell down his face.

"H-He's evil Iris, don't listen to him!"

Mentalist waved his fingers in front of his face.

"I told you, I wouldn't be locked up for long. My Peeks, and Farooq here got me out. You all remember these lovely two, don't you?"

"So, it was you who broke out Blackout that day…?"

Cisco vaguely remembered, but not really because of the fact that Mentalist erased his mind.

"That's right, it was me, and Peeks here, and someone else who's a little busy right now. And Peeks here, was saved by me Barry, on that night you tried to lock her up. This poor girl had just been cheated out on by her husbando, and now she's with me. But you, well, I've decided to get rid of you. I thought that maybe we could team up to kill Eobard, but that's now what's going on right now, huh. Don't worry, once you're dead, we'll deal with Eobard, Farooq."

Nodding his head, Farooq thrusted his hands outwards. Seeing the lightning coming, Barry went to speed out of the way, but Mentalist forced objects in his way, and he received the blast of lightning, tossing him across the room.

"Barry!"

Iris went to rush forward, but Mentalist turned towards her, his necklace not on, and shot a beam from his eyes. The beam hit her head, and slid into her, putting her under his control, making her compliant.

Telekinetically giving her a scalpel, he ordered "Go and stop Cisco." which she did, charging right for Cisco, tackling him down to the ground, and tried to stab him with the scalpel, Cisco cried, fighting her off.

"Get off me Iris! Please fight it!"

"Give me your pretty eyes!"

She hissed in anger, Mentalist chuckling dirtily.

"I didn't even tell her to say that~"

That frightened Cisco even more.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Stay away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Cisco cried even harder, attempting to escape, but found it extremely hard.

"Cisco!"

Bette went to help him, but Shawna teleported behind her, grabbing her by the hair, and putting her arms into a lock, stopping her movements. Bette struggled, but Shawna held a taser in her hand, placing it near her neck.

"Do it, and I'll drop you like an elephant right now."

Barry looked on at the sight, and went to get off the ground, but Mentalist sent his beam of telekinetic power at him, capturing him, and flung him towards a nearby wall, then Farooq sent his lightning at him, shocking him beyond belief, and pinned him to the wall.

At that time, Ronnie, Jean and Frankie came around the corner. As soon as they did, Ronnie, and Jean were surprised by what was going on, even a little afraid. Frankie on the other hand couldn't be more happy to see her Dad, not realizing that Barry was being pinned by Farooq, Shawna had detained Bette, Iris was trying to kill Cisco, and pop out his eyes.

"Dad, you're..." She saw what was going on, and looked towards his eyes, seeing that they were red. "D-Dad?"

"Sorry sweetie, kind Daddy isn't here. But I'm here, and I'm your Dad. I'll be right with you." His eyes went towards Jean, tossing Hartley to the side, using his telekinesis to wrap objects around him so he couldn't get out. "My dear sister, seems like I'm not important enough for you to come and see, how cute. Yet..." His red eyes looked towards Ronnie, and smirked devilishly. "Mr Raymond. I remember a time that you were ruining my life, I never really paid you back for that, did I?"

Ronnie went to jump back, but Mentalist sent his telekinesis beam at him, capturing him, then brought him closer. Ronnie had no choice but to come to him, lifting Ronnie up with his hand, boosting his strength with his telekinesis, his hand wrapped around his throat.

"Dad, no! Please don't do this!"

Frankie cried out, but Mentalist just smirked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not that much of a sadist myself, so I wont prologue his suffering." Mentalist made a knife in his hand, smirking at the scared Ronnie. "Oh Ronnie, don't show such a face, you're only going to die. Too bad your boyfriend Stein isn't here, or you could flame on, right? You're not good enough for my sister." The energy dagger ran along his chest, smirking, while Jean's eyes fell downwards into despair. "Well, this is it Ronnie, say hello to whoever you want in Heaven, or Hell, wherever you belong. I don't judge. Bye-bye!"

Raising the dagger, he went to stab Ronnie in the chest.

Caitlin watched everything that was going on, seeing Hartley couldn't move due to what Mentalist was doing, so she walked closer, tears dangling in her eyes, Mentalist giving her a weird look, not liking the look on her face.

"Mentalist, please! Please, you're hurting them, please stop this!"

"Yet, it is okay for Barry to hurt me? All of this, is Barry's fault, realize it. If he didn't exist, Eobard wouldn't be here, and our lives wouldn't be like this. So, I might as well get some thrill out of Barry's torture, and well, torturing Ronnie is always fun, not only is he defiling my sister, he almost stole you away from me. He almost stole my light, and that's not allowed."

Caitlin shook her head again and again, moving ever closer.

"No, this isn't the way. And Barry shouldn't of hurt you, I know that he did. Like when during the time Hannibal was mentally torturing you, and Barry stopped Joe from stopping him, that was wrong. But doing this, is equally wrong."

"Maybe it is, but if I stop, you'll all just put me in the pipeline again. That's what you people do, isn't it? Lock them and throw away the key? Like you did to Farooq, and to Shawna there. Shawna wasn't a bad girl, she was caught up in problems, but she now is loved, and respected, and isn't at the mercy of her man, and Farooq here, Eobard broke him down, and killed his friends. Tell me, what kind of justice is it that Barry and you guys do here? Tell me what kind of people do this?"

Caitlin could understand what he was saying, even she thought it was a little barbaric sometimes. She inched closer, Cisco crying to make this stop, Iris still trying to murder him, and other things happening as well.

Caitlin moved closer to the young man, placing a hand on his face.

"You said to me down in the pipeline that why couldn't you be accepted? Acceptance, sometimes has to be earned. Like this, you can't be accepted, because you're hurting people. And yes, I will admit, that Barry hurt you, he shouldn't of stopped you being saved, no matter what. Even if he was trying to get his Dad out of jail, he was letting you suffer, and that's not right. But you, here, don't have to do this. Look, you know I wouldn't lie to you, I'm physically incapable of lying to you, due to your powers. So, being with trust. Trust me, if you stop now, I promise you that you wont go back into the pipeline."

Mentalist searched Caitlin's mind and her feelings, and felt no deceit whatsoever.

Mentalist sighed, clicking his fingers, and threw Ronnie away.

"Alright guys, and my adorable Peeks, lets stop for now."

Responding to what he said, Farooq, and Shawna stopped. Caitlin was relieved, as they walked over towards him, Mentalist releasing Hartley with his telekinesis, Shawna frowning at the sight of the others around him.

"Are you sure this is wise Mentalist?"

"Oh, yes, I do believe this is good. At least for the moment, we can at least use Barry as a Pawn to get killed by Eobard before we finish him off." Barry frowned, Caitlin sternly looking at him. Since it seemed like she knew what she was doing, he let it go for now. "But yeah, we can stay here for the moment." He made a dagger, throwing it at the wall, everyone jumped at it. "Anyone even thinks about trying to put me in the pipeline, or my two good friends here, then I'll show you why it is not okay to trifle with me. Forget Eobard, you're dealing with a whole new threat now."

They all cringed, they didn't want to die, Mentalist was that easily intimidating.

Iris got off Cisco, and moved towards Mentalist as well, Cisco nodding superior towards her.

"That's right Iris, I was about to open a can of whoop-ass on you!"

Iris growled, and lunged at Cisco, and he cried "Aaaah!" forcing his body backwards, and he fell over, Iris stopping and then moved to the side of Mentalist again, the others looking on with some fears running through everyone's eyes.

"Mentalist, let Iris go please."

"Geez, you're becoming quite the bossy lady Cait, but secretly, I like my women assertive like that." Teasingly, he ran a finger up her face, Caitlin didn't cringe though, she tried her best to be as kind as she could. "Okay, for you my Cait, especially you my Frosty."

He snapped his fingers, releasing Iris from his grasp.

As soon as she did, Iris looked around with wonder.

"W-What the hell is going on…? Why did I try and kill Cisco then…?"

"Haha, don't worry dear, it doesn't matter." Mentalist raised his hands to his top, cringing at the sight. "Ugh, standard clothing from S.T.A.R Labs, yeah, but no. Farooq, bring out my clothes, I'm not wearing this shit."

Mentalist took off his shirt without any shame, Cisco's eyes and the other males popping their eyes out of their head at the sight of what he was doing. But Mentalist didn't care, and slightly teasingly to the ladies (excluding his sister, and Frankie) stripped off his pants, and went for his underwear, Jean gasping, covering Frankie's and her own eyes, and Caitlin grabbed his hands before he could.

"D-Don't take off your underwear!"

Mentalist paused, licking his lips teasingly.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't want other people to see your naked body. If you're going to change clothes, don't take off your underwear."

"I'm not embarrassed about being naked around these people, some are even begging in their heads to see me naked, Hartley, Iris."

The two held shame in their eyes and didn't look away.

Mentalist snickered, and stood there with no shame whatsoever, he was free spirited, and didn't care who looked upon his body. The males in the room looked away, besides Hartley since they didn't wanna see a nearly nude Matt.

"Damn Caitlin, no wonder you love him."

Caitlin dryly looked at Iris as her eyes dangled on his hip area, Shawna smirking at the sight.

"I'm used to seeing my boss naked like this, nearly naked anyway."

Caitlin's eyes went towards Shawna angrily.

"W-What are you to my boyfriend exactly?"

Shawna turned her nose up at Caitlin.

"A lot of things. He even calls me Peeks, affectionate between the two of us, isn't it?"

She twitched her eyebrows at Shawna.

"Well, Matthew and I are dating and I don't appreciate you speaking about him like that. Especially with the objectifying looks you've giving him. I don't like the lustful eyes you've giving my boyfriend...well, my boyfriend's body anyway."

"Well, Mentalist-"

"Peeks, don't finish that." Mentalist said, smirking. "I've told you repeatedly, Cait's the only girl for me, whether that's Caitlin Snow, or Killer Frost. I love them both, so don't antagonize my baby girl."

Caitlin felt oddly nice inside, as he slipped on some black ripped jeans, that were tight on his lower body. He slipped on a shirt that had a skull and crossbones on it. Grabbing the spiked choker, he put it on his neck, then brushed his hair so it wasn't flat, but spiky instead, but only at the front.

Caitlin wasn't sure what look he was trying to pull off, but she did find him oddly attractive when he looked like that, especially the pants, she loved how the pants fitted his form, and showed the favourite part, and the second favourite part of his body. But she wasn't going to show an objectifying look towards him.

Mentalist heard her thoughts though, smirking at her.

"Naughty girl, if you play your cards right, we could have fun together~ All night long. First we'd take it slow, then go faster, and faster, then we'd-"

"The only fun I'm having with you, is the good kind...a-as in saving the city and such, and the other fun kind, I'm only having with Matthew, not you."

"No fun." Mentalist snickered, then turned to Iris, he shot his controlling blast at her, making her stand tall like a robot. "Iris macarena for me girl." Doing as she was told, Iris started doing the macarena, Mentalist snickering, others looking on with perplexed expressions, Hartley though was smirking and recorded it secretly on his phone. "Iris, smile for Barry." Iris turned her creepy smile towards Barry as she danced, making him feel complicated. "Ten percent more creepier smile."

Iris' smile grew to be like a clowns smile, as she did the macarena at Barry. Barry didn't know whether to be aroused or terrified at this point.

"Aah, that's awesome."

Cisco's eyes blazed at Hartley, who just huffed, looking away.

"Say, I love you Barry."

"I love you Barry."

While dancing and her creepy smile, Iris 'confessed' Barry's eye twitching.

"There you go killer, she said it to you."

"You're controlling her."

"Well, yeah, I am."

He confessed like it is nothing.

"So, it isn't coming from her, I want to hear it from Iris, not you controlling Iris."

"God, can't please anyone, can I? I'm only trying to be kind, like Caitlin asked, but here you are, putting me down again." He sighed, then looked at Iris. "Iris, be a good girl and get me a glass of milk, and some cookies as well, choc chip please~" Iris mindlessly walked out of the room, while Barry gave him a disappointed look. "What's wrong Barry? Rather me use it on you?"

He didn't tell Barry that he couldn't control his mind, but he was still loving messing with him.

* * *

Later on, Mentalist sat in the cortex, with his cookies, and also, his milk as well. Others stood around him, as he watched a movie on the screen, Shawna and Farooq watching it with him, the others not sure what the hell they were supposed to do.

"Hahaha, look at that~ Shoot that arrow Katniss Everdeen, you're so much better than Oliver Queen, you've got arrows to survive that hunger game, so that Ollie...hey, match up. Oliver Queen vs Katniss, who the heck wins?"

"Katniss obviously."

Shawna answered, Mentalist biting into a cookie.

"Yeah I totally agree."

"Go Katniss!"

Shawna exuded happiness right now, watching the movie together with Mentalist, and Farooq.

"There should be some kind of lightning in this..."

"Go and watch Naruto, there's a lightning dude in that, you'd enjoy it Blackout." Mentalist answered, as he tossed his head to Caitlin. "Love you~"

Caitlin smiled weakly back, while Jean looked on. She found it extremely hard to look at her brother like this, his body, voice, and warmth was there, but not him, himself. She couldn't stand it, she didn't like it, and wished to have her brother back.

Cisco's eyes and the others looked in at the arguing Barry and Iris, though Mentalist along with Hartley, Shawna and Farooq could care less.

"This is one of the few times I would not want to be Barry Allen."

Cisco murmured, so Mentalist looked towards him.

"Not long now little buddy. Soon a little poke-" Mentalist's finger ricocheted off Cisco's stomach. "-to the pudding, and it will all be over. Hmmm, seems like it is going to be painful. Well, rather you than me, right little buddy?"

Chuckling darkly, Cisco felt like dying at that moment.

Cisco's body trembled, Bette laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Shit!" Cisco's hand slammed onto the table, then he tried to grab Mentalist, but Shawna stopped him. "Tell me! W-When am I going to die?! I need to know right now! Please, Mentalist, tell me because I can't live like this anymore!"

Mentalist chuckled even more.

"Oh Cisco, you're amazing, I like this with you."

Cisco felt like he was falling into despair, his hands were shaking and his eyes felt heavy with tears. He didn't want to die, but Mentalist kept saying it. Even if Bette said that he wasn't going to, it still felt odd to him honestly. He still felt like someone was going to kill him and he didn't want to die, he definitely didn't want to die.

"I wonder what he's gonna say."

Jean murmured, looking towards Barry and Iris.

"Who cares? I mean she can't exactly say anything, she hid what she did with us as well, so she'd be a hypocrite if she did. He could make all the same arguments that she's going to do, but he's not because he's a lovesick fool." Mentalist's eyes went towards Caitlin who held a stiff upper lip. "I'd do anything for you, Cait."

He then switched on the microphone to the room that the others were in.

"W-What are you doing? We can't listen in."

Bette spoke up with a distressed voice, but Mentalist rolled his eyes.

"All of you wanna listen in, I can hear it in my head, and you all were going to try and convince the others that this is the right way to go about it, you all suck sometimes, besides you Cait, and my adorable daughter, and Jean of course, Ronnie you very much suck and should be with your boyfriend Professor Stein."

"Could you not call him my boyfriend?"

"Could you not leer at my sister then?" Ronnie didn't say anything else, keeping his mouth closed, while Mentalist smirked a little bit. "By the way, Cisco, could you stop thinking about having Bette dress up as a cowgirl for you? It's disturbing. By the way Cait, wanna dress up as a cowgirl for me?"

Cisco's face turned bright red, while Bette turned to him, slightly intrigued.

"For Matthew yes, for you, no."

Mentalist stuck out his tongue, Shawna snickering.

Then they watched the scene between Barry and Iris, at least some of them did, Mentalist just didn't care, and found it amusing what was going on.

[How did you find out?]

Barry paced the room, trying to get his head around all the ideas that was going on.

[When I touched The Flash the other night, I felt a jolt of electricity. The only other time I have ever felt anything like that was when you were in a coma after the accident. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner.]

"I can tell you, she didn't only feel that either. She's thought about Barry naked before, it's rather amusing honestly."

Mentalist snickered out, Caitlin turning to him curiously. But he just winked, and watched his movie.

[I can only imagine how angry you are.]

Mentalist rolled his eyes, he knew Barry would be like that. Iris on the other hand, folded her arms with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

[I'm not angry, Barry...I'm just disappointed.]

"How can she be disappointed when she essentially did the same thing? Stupid fool."

Hartley had to admit that Mentalist did have a point. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he did have a point.

[Okay.]

Barry agreed with her for some reason Mentalist didn't understand.

[Does Eddie know?]

[Yes, he does.]

[Is that why he got kidnapped?]

[No, I don't know why Wells took Eddie. I-]

[Dr Wells is The Man in Yellow?]

Mentalist continued to be bored with the conversation, seeing it as meaningless drivel. Everyone else besides Farooq and Shawna seemed to be on board with what was going on, Hartley wasn't either honestly.

[Everything he's been doing, helping me it was all a lie. Wells killed my Mom.]

"Yeah, and he was willing to let me go nuts because of that fact. That's your hero for you everyone."

Caitlin didn't like what he said, but there was some truth in his words. Barry, did stop Joe from saving Matt, and now Mentalist was out, because of that. She didn't like playing the blame game, but in this instance, she understood, what was going on.

[Is he gonna kill Eddie?]

"Let's hope so."

Mentalist muttered to Shawna who laughed.

"Yeah, if he's out of the way, then it's our time to shine, right boss?"

"Exactly."

Most had to wonder what that was about, but it did seem like they weren't going to get the full picture just yet.

[No, he's not. I'm gonna get Eddie back, I swear.]

[Yeah, The Flash said the same thing.]

Iris pulled away from Barry, but Barry crossed the distance, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

[Look, Iris, you have to believe me, I There were so many times I wanted to tell you. You were the first person I wanted to tell, but everything started getting crazy, and I thought maybe Joe was right and I shouldn't say-]

[Wait, wait, wait.] Iris cut him off, staring at him with even more hurt. [You're telling me that my Dad knew and he told you not to tell me?]

[He was trying to protect you. We both were.]

[Yeah, well, maybe it's time you both stopped.]

Iris crossed her eyes, and went towards the exit. She passed the others, but Mentalist thrusted his hand backwards, capturing her with his telekinesis. She watched on as he dragged her backwards towards him.

"Iris Ann West, don't you try and leave right now."

"W-What do you want from me? Isn't it enough that you use me as your test subject?"

"I never used you like that, I was only having fun." He clarified. "Here's a piece of advice for you, little one. You say that to killer there." Barry came out of the room with a weak smile. "Yet, you, myself, and Hartley here, along with my Cait, occasionally Frankie too, also have a sort of team going on, even after the Girder incident."

"W-Wait, what?!"

Barry flew his voice, but Mentalist didn't care.

"Think Iris, you're just as guilty as he is in that hiding department. I don't really care for hiding things, I usually just erase peoples memories hahaha~" He jabbed Shawna with his elbow, the woman laughing as did Farooq, the others grimacing. "Either way, catch."

Mentalist flicked his wrist, sending Iris over the computer.

"Aaaaaah!"

She screamed, only for Barry to rush and catch her in his arms. She breathed out rapidly, Mentalist standing up, and smirked.

"What the hell did you do that for to Iris!?"

"Because, it seems like there's a love between you two, I find it amusing how weird it is." Mentalist waved a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess I best get to finding Eliza before Rachael does something to her."

"Wait, what's going on right now? What do you mean by that?"

Caitlin asked, him, but he just winked.

"Don't worry, Rachael, our resident bitch, kidnapped Eliza, for some reason. I'm gonna find her, kill Rachael, and rescue Eliza, before something happens to her."

"You mean, that woman from Mercury Labs? She's been kidnapped?"

Hartley quizzed, Mentalist nodding his head.

"That's right, she surely has been kidnapped. I'm going to go and find her, at least for a thanks for what she did for me, even without knowing it. Well bye, see you later, have fun and Cisco, please don't die until I can see it, kay?"

Cisco placed a hand over his mouth, and felt like crying.

Mentalist clicked his fingers, Shawna and Farooq standing up, and moved away from them.

"W-Wait, Mentalist please! W-Why don't I go with you?"

Mentalist turned his head towards Caitlin.

"Awww, worried about me leaving for good? Okay, come on then. Love you."

Mentalist stuck out his hand, allowing her to take it. She did just that, even though she felt a little weird about it. Hartley also followed along with Frankie. Jean lowered her eyebrows, she didn't know what she was supposed to do now. Ronnie looked at her, and thought about following, but Mentalist heard that and shot him a deadly glare, showing that if he tried, he would take him out.

"Frankie, you stay-"

"No." Mentalist stopped Caitlin, holding out his other hand for Frankie. "Come on sweetheart. Why don't we go and have a family adventure? Heck, I might not be the good Dad, but I'm still your Dad regardless. Good luck with Grodd by the way, call me when you need me to take care of it."

Frankie moved forward, and took Mentalist's hand.

Mentalist's eyes landed on Jean, but she felt like a statue, she didn't think that she would be able to do something like this.

"Are you coming, my adorable sister?"

"I'm not your sister, never call me your sister."

Mentalist's challenging eyes went at her.

"Now, that hurts my feelings. That seems to be a recurring thing for you. Disappearing, without a trace, not contacting me, when I gave up a lot for you. Now, that's not very kind at all, Jean Stone. Whether you want to accept it or not, we're not going to be needing this negativity in this world now."

Jean folded her arms, anger on her face.

"I don't care what you say, you're not my brother, no matter how much you say. You're a body snatcher and the sight of you sickens me."

Mentalist's eyes flickered slightly, then he became calm and composed.

"Temper tantrums aren't going to do you any justice sweetheart."

"Why don't you just go already?"

"As you say my sister, I am going, and with an attitude like yours, makes me wonder why I bothered. Ungrateful."

Jean's eyes fell down to the ground, Ronnie placing a hand on her back comfortingly.

Mentalist left the room, leaving Barry and the others left to contemplate what was going on.

* * *

They walked towards Mercury Labs, not even bothering to sneak in. Hartley looked on with worry, while he was sure Mentalist wouldn't hurt Frankie or Caitlin, there was always the worry that something else was going to happen.

"We can't just walk in here."

Caitlin's voice carried to Mentalist, but Shawna laughed.

"You do realize that Mentalist is a psychic, right?"

"You do realize I don't like you, right?"

Shawna stuck her tongue out at Caitlin.

"Now, now ladies. No need to fight, unless you wanna do a naked mud wrestle, then I'm all for it." A guard came towards Mentalist, but he shot a blast from his eyes, taking control over him. "Move out of the way, sit down and eat your chocolate bars, and don't interfere."

The man's eyes were hazy with feelings, and he did as he was asked to do.

He sat down and eat chocolate bars like a zombie.

"Wow, that's rather impressive." Hartley noted. Others looked on at him, but Hartley held his hands up defensively. "It is though, that's impressive with what's been going on. If he can use his powers to help, I don't see why not."

"Hah, I like the way you think, Hartley. At least someone around here appreciates me."

They walked all the way through the labs, making it to the police tapped room.

Slipping under it, Mentalist's eyes ran over the area to see that it was pretty broken up, along with scratch marks and such around, then he turned to Shawna and Farooq.

"Shawna, look for any valuable data, perhaps there might be a way to track down Eliza someway." Shawna nodded her head. "Farooq, confirm that it was Rachael that was here, sense for her residual bio-electric energy with your device and your powers."

"Right, on it."

Farooq took out a set of goggles, equipping them, and then looked around. Shawna also looked around the area. Hartley looked on at the three looking around the room, and went towards the crime scene.

He bent down and saw the blood. It was dry.

"It's dry, this struggle happened days ago, maybe even a week or more. It's strange that we haven't heard anything of this."

"Mercury Labs has a tendency to keep their business under wraps." Mentalist began, chuckling lightly. "Besides, if this did get out, they would be under fire. So, they are keeping it quiet for now. I thought you'd come to that kind of conclusion."

Hartley turned his annoyed eyes towards him.

"I did, I was being...whatever."

"So, Hartley, do that vodoo that you do rather well, and use your intelligence to find something that might help us, like, I don't know, something good."

Hartley sighed, but inclined his head. Caitlin pulled away from him, and stared into Mentalist's red eyes.

"How did you know that Eliza had been kidnapped?"

"Rachael told me, next question."

"I'm not trying to be mean Mentalist, but why do you care if Eliza is safe or not? I know she's friends with Matthew, but you don't care about Matthew's friends, right?"

"True, and I don't care much, but Eliza gave me a helping hand without knowing, and she was, saved by such things. Either way, I have my own reasons for doing what I need to do, and that's how it is anyway."

Caitlin nodded, and went to see if she could help in anyway.

Hartley went onto the computers, and looked through the systems.

As they did what they needed, Mentalist bent down towards Frankie, and smiled surprisingly gently.

"Don't worry sweetheart, nothing is going to hurt you. I can sense your uneasiness, what's wrong?"

"My...Dad, I want my Dad back."

"But, I am your Dad sweetheart."

Mentalist conveyed, but Frankie couldn't accept it even a little bit.

"No, you're not..."

"But I am." Mentalist spoke with a little less patience. "People keep throwing that word at me, that I'm nothing and no one, but I am something, and I am someone. Look, Frankie, I'm not here to upset you, I just want to be free too."

"Free…? You want to be free?"

"If you think about it, is it nice that I'm always locked inside your Dad? I'm that part no one likes to admit they have. Everyone here has it, some more than others. I'm just the embodiment of that, and I'm not going back inside. I don't care what anyone says, I don't even care if everyone hates me, I've been hated for a long time now, so it doesn't matter to someone like me." As he spoke, Mentalist felt something. He stood up, looking around. "Hmmmm, seems like we've got some company."

"Compan-"

Before she could finish, bullets flew in from the wall.

They headed for Caitlin, and she froze, the bullets going for her body. Mentalist held out his hand, stopping the bullets from touching her body, and then moved closer, grabbing them out of the air.

Caitlin looked towards Mentalist as a man came in, dressed in a gold costume, along with some other people as well. They looked like they were security guards, and all looked to be under some kind of hypnotic spell.

"They're being controlled by Grodd."

"Wait, by Grodd?"

Hartley said, but before he could ask about, Mentalist held his hand out.

"Shawna, Farooq, take these guys out."

"And leave them alive, Mentalist."

Caitlin advised, Mentalist sighing.

"Whatever sweetie, if they kill, not my fault. I'm going to track down Grodd, he's here, somewhere. Shawna, Farooq, if they die, Frankie and Caitlin, then you wont be having good times, understand me?"

"Yeah, we know."

Shawna waved off, as he flew out of the window.

Immediately, Shawna took out a baton looking thing, and teleported between two of them.

"Hey fellers, who wants to party?"

They turned to her, and pointed their guns at her, and as they fired, she teleported quickly, allowing the bullets to hit one another, but only in their shoulders. She then teleported behind one of the men, slamming her baton into the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees. Shawna then grabbed around his neck, and twisted his body around, sending him down to the ground.

"Like lambs to the slaughter it seems."

Farooq went towards a group of men, who held out guns towards him. Like zombies, they went to fire, but Farooq sent out a bolt of lightning. Hitting in the centre of their bodies, they went flying into the wall, knocking them out all together.

Then he moved forward, charging his fists with lightning. One man came at him from the left, but he avoided it, slamming his palm into his body, the electrical power knocking him off his feet, and sent him flying through the air, hitting the back of the room.

Caitlin looked on as the two took care of business.

But then one that had golden armour came, moved forward with a gun, a machine type gun, and opened fire.

"Aaah!"

Caitlin grabbed Frankie, and jumped down, avoiding the bullets for the most part. Hartley dived to the side, and under a table. The man walked forward with the guns, firing endless bullets, so he crawled around to the other side, where he saw Frankie on the other side.

Nodding at one another, Frankie lifted a metal table, and placed it upwards. Hartley channelled his powers into his hands, then sent them at the enemy all together, the sonic wave hitting the man's body fully, colliding him with Frankie's sturdy metal table, then Frankie twisted the metal table around his body, causing him to not be able to move.

While the other two took care of the fodder soldiers, Hartley moved towards the man, and undid his mask, revealing…

"No way..."

"That's Eiling. What's he doing here?"

Caitlin's question wasn't answered.

* * *

Outside, Mentalist looked over the area, searching for Grodd. He knew he was nearby, but he couldn't get a good read on him. Somehow, Grodd was concealing his presence with his mind powers.

"If I was a fucking stupid ass gorilla, where would I be…?"

Growling at the thought that Grodd could be stronger than his own mind powers, Mentalist pushed further with his powers, searching all over for Grodd's mind, he wasn't going to be beaten by someone like this.

But then, he found the mind he was looking for.

He flew downwards, and through the areas. He went to an alleyway, and he found the large gorilla there. Mentalist smirked when seeing Grodd there, and Grodd glared harshly.

" _Grodd, hate you._ "

Mentalist heard in his head thanks to Grodd's telepathy.

"Well, I hate Grodd too." His voice was harsh, and unforgiving. "So, what are you doing here Grodd? Did your Rachael send you here? Have you come to attack me maybe? I've heard your calls before, your mind to my mind. You want something from me?"

" _Grodd...is most...powerful telepath...you, faker._ "

Mentalist actually took a little offence to that, he didn't think Grodd would ever call him something like that.

"I'm a faker huh? That's cute, but the real faker is you my boy. Now, come with me quickly, or not at all, and fight because I've been dying to flex my muscles, and with you, I don't mind fighting against you my boy."

Grodd roared like the animal that he is, and punched towards him. Mentalist raised a barrier, blocking the punch, only surprised when he felt the fist crack his barrier. He flew backwards, shooting off a wave of energy at Grodd.

Grodd's body was hit by the energy, but he didn't stop himself, and rushed towards Mentalist. Mentalist chuckled awkwardly, flying backwards and onto the streets. Nearby, he saw some cars, so he lifted them up, chucking them at Grodd.

" _Grodd, not weak!_ "

Grodd announced, slamming his fists against the cars around. Mentalist sighed, getting onto the ground, then made a katana of energy. He grinned towards Grodd, and rushed forward towards him with the intention to bisect him.

However…

"Aaah..."

Mentalist paused briefly, feeling the mental attack of Grodd.

It would have been worse in someone else, but Mentalist was able to take it mostly. He saw images of Grodd being injected and tortured, but Mentalist shrugged it off, and then turned back towards him cheerfully.

"Nice try Grodd baby, but I'm a telepath too, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

Grodd's eyes burned on Mentalist who raised his katana and swung his blade for Grodd. Grodd grabbed the katana of Mentalist's and it cut his hand. Grodd hissed, but tossed Mentalist to the side. Mentalist turned around, flying upwards, and then looked down at Grodd.

" _Grodd severally dislikes you! Rachael, too good for you!_ "

"Hahahaha! Rachael's too good for me!? She's too bad for me Grodd, she's also using you, idiot."

Grodd didn't like that, how he spoke about Rachael, growling and hissing at the same time. Mentalist watched him grab cars from nearby, throwing them at Mentalist. Mentalist grabbed each of the cars, stopping them from moving forward, and then breathed out fire, igniting the cars, then launched them back at Grodd.

Surprisingly, Grodd was rather agile, avoiding each of the flaming cars, and then jumped. Mentalist watched him grab the side of the building, then launch himself towards Mentalist. Mentalist huffed slightly, sending out his waves of telekineic power. Just as Grodd neared him, the energies hit him, sending him towards a building, but he grabbed Mentalist's arm, pulling him along.

"Let go of me you prick!"

Grodd felt Mentalist punch his arm, as the pair went through a building. Grodd roared, swinging Mentalist around, through a pillar, and then through a nearby wall, sending him outside again, and to a car, his body slamming harshly on the metal.

Mentalist wiped his brow, and saw that some blood was there. He ran his finger across his forehead, seeing the blood there, and felt the sting of a cut on his head.

"Oh my, I've been cut. Cute."

Licking his lips, Grodd came out of the building, humans being mind controlled moved with him. Mentalist sighed, and edged his body forward, watching the people go for his body, so he made rods of energy in his hand.

" _Grodd, will watch you burn!_ "

"Grodd will also watch his death if he isn't a good gorilla."

Mentalist sighed out, as the people came for him. Mentalist rushed forward, sliding at the same time that two men swung for him. Mentalist ducked the attacks, sliding between them, his rods of energy colliding with their stomachs, then he stood up, and twisted his body, hitting them on the backs of their heads at the same time.

A woman came from his left, Mentalist jumped, wrapping his legs around her body and twisted, launching her to the right, hitting her body with another man's body. With a knife, another man came for him, slashing to his left. Mentalist blocked the knife, then collided with his head, such force knocking him out of commission.

Then Mentalist turned to Grodd, annoyed.

"Alright monkey man, you're had your day, time to come back with me. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. And if you're a good boy, I'll give you a banana? Does Grodd wanna banana~?"

Grodd's face twisted angrily at the childlike tone Mentalist used.

" _Grodd, hates BANANA!_ "

Grodd sent all of his scariest images at Mentalist's head, and he fell down to the ground this time. Grodd wasn't messing around this time, he was attacking him through his mind, and he didn't like it at all.

"D-Damn Grodd, this is painful, but you've not even seen human darkness if this is what you've got for me!"

Mentalist looked on, as images of a syringe, and experiments were done on him. But Grodd was surprised, as he stood up, Mentalist's eyes blazed red, only his eye twitching to show signs that he was being mentally attacked.

" _Grodd...doesn't understand...Grodd, sees...you being...safe...from Grodd's powers?_ "

"Listen to me, Grodd, I've been through worse things than this. And now you can't-"

Before he could finish, a bullet was fired. Mentalist turned towards the bullet, having sensed it, and put out his hand. He didn't have time to raise a barrier, but the bullet pierced his arm, as he tried to move it away from him, having no time to stop it, making him cringe.

He then looked for the source, and saw that from a distance, there was a gunner. Mentalist raised his hand,allowing the energy to wrap around him, and then he teleported away.

Reappearing near the tower, outside of it, he flew into it, to see said gunner.

Growling, he embedded his fist into the man's stomach, and then backhanded him across the face, knocking him out.

He looked down towards Grodd...but, he wasn't there.

He looked down and touched his forehead.

"Residual psychic emissions...Grodd. Hmph, so the monkey used this guy as a distract, good call, can't complain against that."

He folded his arms, sighing deeply.

* * *

Later on, Mentalist sat on the cold metal bed, as Caitlin looked towards his shoulder. Mentalist smiled, seeing Jean across the room, but she refused to acknowledge him right now, which Caitlin noticed that his eyes took a slight dip.

He saw Hartley at the computers trying to extract the info that they need from what they found at Mercury Labs. Frankie also sat with him, lending a hand to what was going on. Ronnie wasn't there, since Eiling was there, just in case he found out Firestorm was back.

"I'm, going to extract the bullet-" Mentalist just put his hand to the wound, forcing the bullet out via telekinesis, and a bit of blood gushed out. "Whoa, calm down with that! Don't do something like that again!"

"Why? It isn't like you care about me."

"I care about your body and the person who's inside there." She corrected. "Now stay still while the others deal with Eiling, and what's going on-"

"I keep saying it, he's being controlled by Grodd."

Caitlin hummed to herself, as she cleaned his wound.

"Being controlled by Grodd? So, he's really back then?"

"Afraid so sweetie. If I wasn't shot, I could have taken him down...probably anyway." Caitlin looked on as Mentalist waved a hand over his wound. "Are we done yet Cait? I want Grodd now, I am not losing to an overgrown monkey that needs to be put down."

"Well actually Grodd is a..." Mentalist gave her a dry look. "Monkey is good. And just stay still for a few moments, then you can go...though I wish that you would just, stop for now, since I need to have Matthew back soon."

"Keep saying that, doesn't affect me in the slightest."

He stood up, and moved towards the containment cells, Caitlin followed after him, and he saw Eiling in the cells, Barry, Joe, Cisco, and Bette being close by.

As soon as Joe saw Mentalist, he raised his gun at him, so Mentalist raised his hand, energy leaking off his hand.

"What is that thing doing out of its cage?"

Joe hadn't been aware that Mentalist was out.

"Shoot, and I will as well detective."

Joe's eyes tightened upon Mentalist.

"Mr West, it's okay." Caitlin got in the way, and stood defensively of Mentalist. "Don't do anything."

"Caitlin...don't you remember what happened the last time that thing got out?"

"I'm right here, no need to be rude. By the way, how's Iris?"

Mentalist interjected, wagging his finger like he was disciplining Joe.

"I will shoot you!"

"Joe, don't." Barry interjected. "Put the gun down Joe, Mentalist here might be of use."

Mentalist gained a small smile, pushing past Caitlin. He moved towards Joe, pushing his hand downwards.

"If I wanted to Joe, I could've killed you that day outside of the police station. So don't be stupid and try and shoot me from behind. I could easily drop you, and that's without my powers. Just think what I could do with my powers."

Begrudgingly, Joe pushed himself to the side.

His eyes went towards Cisco, who flinched. Mentalist didn't say anything, but he felt his heart smashing against his chest, and felt fear from just the smirk that was on Mentalist's face, the boy moving closer towards the glass.

"Hello, Grodd."

"That's Eiling, what's Grodd?"

Mentalist released a pent up sigh, turning his annoyed eyes to Barry.

"Do shut up little prick. Grodd is controlling him. And don't worry about catching me up, heard it from all your minds. Eiling's been officially on leave, but thanks to Diggle's wife, that woman with the ARGUS connection, told you that he disappeared around the same time that Ronnie disappeared with his boyfriend and my sister." His fingers went on Barry's shoulder, causing him to wince. "He also knows you're the Flash by the way."

Barry was knocked back a little bit by that revelation.

"Whoa, how does he know I'm The Flash?"

"He found out from seeing your face, he's been doing extensive research on you, but don't worry your pretty head Barry Allen, I've got this now." Mentalist turned his head towards Eiling. "Hey Grodd, how you doing buddy?"

"Grodd, hate you! Grodd, only telepath!"

Eiling spat out at Mentalist, who snickered.

"We went over this beforehand, I hate you too. So, don't you think it is high time to stop controlling him now, and just be a good little monkey and give yourself up now? If you're good, I'll only smash my fist into your face twice."

"Grooooodd, will kill you...Grodd will, kill yooooooou for Rachaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!"

Caitlin felt disgusted by what he said, that Rachael was involved, of course she was going to be somehow.

"Well, come and get me big guy, I'm waiting for you. Any time, any place sweetheart, and I'm waiting for you. Oh by the way Grodd? Want a banana?"

Mentalist smirked out, Eiling's body went into a rage.

"Grodd will kill yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Eiling smashed his body against the glass again and again, so Mentalist motioned to Cisco.

"Open it."

"What? I can't do-"

"Just open it you little fool!"

Cisco winced, and looked to Barry. Barry's eyes looked over Mentalist, then nodded.

"Do it Cisco."

Cisco complied, and went to the release command. At first, he didn't know what to do, but then he looked towards Bette who nodded. Seeing that, he inclined his head once more, and opened the doorway for him to be released.

Immediately, the controlled man lunged for Mentalist, but Mentalist slammed his open palm in his face, pushing him backwards, and then grabbed the back of his head, spinning and brought him out of the pod, spinning his body until he hit the ground on his back.

Mentalist slunk down to the ground, grabbing the man's head, holding it tightly. Everyone watched on as his eyes glowed red, watching for what he was doing.

"Are you sure that it is okay to leave that thing to do something-"

A blade of energy went past Joe's face, missing him by mere inches.

"Call me a thing one more time Joe, and I'll lose the nice feelings I have for you, and will kill you. Don't mistake that. Unlike Matt, I don't take shit from anyone."

Joe inhaled and exhaled, fearfully.

Mentalist then finished off Eiling, patting his face.

"Grodd no longer controls him, and I took the liberty to erase memories of what happened when he was controlled by Grodd as well. Flash, why don't you go and be a good boy, and drop this bad boy off somewhere else."

"Y-You're sure he's done?"

"Yes Captain, if there's one thing that I do know, then it is mind erasing, which I've done plenty of times to you people before, hahaha~"

They all frowned, as Barry dropped Eiling off somewhere else.

* * *

Later on, in the cortex, everyone had gathered, and looked at an image of a gorilla in a cage. Mentalist rolled his eyes, he didn't care about Grodd, he wanted to go and fight him since he saw it as thrilling.

"Oh...so, Grodd is a gorilla then?"

Barry breathed out, not believing it.

"Five years ago, Eiling and Wells were working on a project to expand soldiers' cognitive abilities during battle.

Hartley began, remembering what was going on, and then Caitlin continued.

"What we didn't realize is that Eiling was trying to create soldiers with psychic abilities."

"What do you mean psychic? Like him there?"

Joe asked, directing towards Mentalist who waved.

"Eiling was trying to create these super-soldiers with telepathic and telekinetic capabilities." Cisco briefly looked at Mentalist. "Kinda like..."

"Hmph, maybe I'm just a test subject too. Though not of Wells', possibly anyway. Who knows by now, right?"

Jean gauged her eyes on the young blonde, seeing that he looked bored more than anything.

"But when Dr Wells found out about the terrible experiments that Eiling was doing, he shut down the entire project."

Caitlin explained to the others, but Mentalist just scoffed.

"Clearly, he would because he wouldn't use Grodd at all."

"More like, he'd use him to fight us, right boss?"

"Yes Peeks, I was speaking rhetorically."

She showed a slightly sheepish smile on her face, and zipped her mouth closed.

The others tried to largely ignore Mentalist, besides Frankie who looked on, trying to understand more about him, and what she heard from him before, kept playing in her head, and how she was feeling about that.

"So our psycho-killer has a soft spot for animals. That's sweet."

Bette murmured under her breath, Cisco gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to Grodd?"

Joe's question was met with shrugging shoulders from Caitlin.

"We don't know. After the Particle Accelerator exploded, I went down to check on him, and his cage was empty."

"So he could have been affected by the same energy that hit Barry and the rest of us in here?"

Jean added, so Hartley was the one to explain it.

"When the dark matter hit Grodd, all the drugs and serums that Eiling injected him with could've activated. Maybe the Accelerator explosion created a meta-gorilla as I am sure Cisco would say."

"And I think we know what happens when a super-intelligent ape who's pissed off at humans escapes captivity."

Cisco added at the end, Mentalist giving him a certain look.

"Are you just like, the King of cringe or something?" Cisco showed a dark glare. "Oh right, you wont be alive long enough to earn that title."

Cisco's eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Shit! Please, don't do anything to me!"

Cisco cried out, Caitlin coming into the conversation next and moved to the screen before them all.

"This is the first brain scan that I did on Grodd."

"Whoa. His primary motor cortex and Broca's area are lit up like a Christmas tree."

Barry let out surprise, while Mentalist just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he's using his powers to control, transmitting his neural signals into others minds." Mentalist cut them all off, to save sometime. "Mind control, telepathy and other things like that, and Grodd, I know what he wants~"

Everyone turned towards him, curiously.

"Alright, so what does he want then?"

Barry demanded, so Mentalist chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the same reason why Eobaby turned me here, so he could distract you all. It's the same reason Rachael had Mason come after us, so she could kidnap Eliza, speaking of, have we got any updates on Eliza yet?"

Hartley hummed a little bit, then nodded his head.

"Actually, I went through the database of the Mercury Labs, and I couldn't find the schematics of the device that Rachael stole, it had been downloaded and then deleted. It seems Eliza left us a little trail to find, so she could tell whoever was looking into this that it had been purposely deleted."

"So, Rachael's trying to build more, with Eliza at the helm then?"

Frankie added, Hartley shrugging.

"It would be the most likely conclusion or could be using it to amp up the device she already has. But even one of these is enough to destroy the city, God knows how many others could be used to do. We have to find her before she sets off a chain reaction of these."

"Bye-bye Central City." Iris' voice came from the doorway, and she stepped through. "Rachael's been doing this, and if she's working with Wells, she'll know where Eddie is and I'm gonna help find both of these people."

The others looked on, and didn't know what to say as a response.

But then Caitlin giggled awkwardly.

"Know anything about gorillas?"

Iris nodded her head slowly.

"I just might." Iris went towards the computer, and brought up some reports. "There have been reports of some sort of animal down in the sewers."

"Mm. Alligators."

"Don't be ridiculous Cisco."

Hartley shot him with a glare, so he did the same. Iris chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh, a few months ago, two sewer workers went missing. The search party reported hearing strange animal like noises down in the tunnels."

"Where exactly did they go missing?"

Barry questioned from the young woman, so she tirelessly searched.

"Uh, Fifth Avenue and Tenth Street. There's an access point to the sewers about two blocks east of that intersection."

"I'll start there."

Barry bravely said, but Mentalist shook his finger.

"I'll take it from here. Shawna, Farooq, we're off."

The pair stood up, in response, and moved towards the exit, but Barry sped in front of them, stopping them.

"No, you're not going."

"Why's that then? You think you can stop me?"

Mentalist grinned with a wild look to his face, energy dancing around his palm.

"Because I can't trust you to not team up with Grodd. Two powerful telepath's together, yeah, but no. You're staying here, and if you don't cooperate, you're going back into the containment cells, I'm not messing around."

"Barry." Caitlin berated, getting between them. "Mentalist here, hasn't done anything to prove he'd team up with Grodd. He saved my life when in the Mercury Labs, where Grodd attacked. If he was going to betray us, why didn't he just do it then? He could have told his...friends here, to attack us and stop us, but he didn't, he told them to help us and protect me and Frankie, he wanted us to be safe and sound."

"That's because he's in love with you Caitlin." Joe said from the side, moving closer, Mentalist nodding his head in agreement. "Of course he's going to save you. But Barry's right, we can't trust him, this...person has tried to kill us repeatedly, and if we let him go as well, and he does team up with Grodd, or even Wells..."

"Ew, perish the thought. I want Eobard gone just as much as you, and any associate of Eobard's isn't a friend of mine. And it is true, if it wasn't Caitlin or Frankie, and my sister Jean, then I probably would've let the bullets pierce that person."

"You're not helping."

Caitlin showed a frustrated look with him, but he smirked devilishly.

"Since when have I been trying to help the situation baby?"

Caitlin sighed, but turned to Barry.

However, Mentalist just began laughing.

"No, Cait, why don't you let them try? Let them be 'smart' about this, and bench their only telepath, to fight a telepathic gorilla who could make them his bitch. But no, go ahead. Instead of me, take Joe, a non-Meta, that could be controlled to, shoot himself or something. That seems like the smart way to go."

Ironically, Caitlin could see the truth in his words, even Hartley did as well as Cisco. It did make sense to have Mentalist go and fight Grodd, but in their heart of hearts, more specifically Barry and Joe, they just couldn't trust him.

"Fine, we'll go. Cisco, Bette, myself, Joe, Hartley, and Firestorm as well, once we get them. Jean, Frankie, since...it seems like Mentalist here wont hurt you, keep your eyes on him and make sure that he doesn't do anything."

Mentalist stuck out his tongue childlike, while Frankie along with Jean turned their eyes towards him.

"Brilliant, once the plan fails, I'll beat all your asses. Peeks, Farooq, lets work on battle strategies."

"Right away, boss."

"Sure, lets do it."

The pair stood up, and went into the labs with Mentalist.

But then Mentalist walked over to Hartley, teasingly running a finger across his face, Hartley blushing slightly.

"Hey there handsome, mind if I take some of your intelligence?"

"W-Well..."

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you or anything. Please, for me? And if not for me, for Matt? You can stare at my body if you like, I don't mind~"

Hartley didn't say anything but his cheeks told the story Hartley hid.

Mentalist then did what he needed, downloading his intelligence into his head, making himself smile.

"Thank you from the bottom of my soul or something weird like that~ Hehe~"

Mentalist turned around and walked away, Hartley groaning that he didn't get the chance he wanted.

Caitlin looked on as the others geared up, and then she looked at Barry.

Barry knew the look she was giving him.

"Caitlin, he's too dangerous. I know what you're thinking and if this was Matt, the one we know and care for, then I'd say he should come because, he is a telepath, and we could be hurt at the same time as that. But Mentalist is, he's a different person, he's too dangerous for this kind of mission, we could be killed if we aren't careful enough."

"I know you think that, but what he said, was right. He is a telepath, he would be the most effective against Grodd. I think benching him is wrong, and also..." Her eyes went towards him, and saw that briefly, he looked towards Jean, but she could hardly look at him. "I think deep down, he's lonely. He might be evil, he might be crazy on some level, but I know when Matthew looks lonely, and I see that in his eyes right now, and it's not his fault he's like this. It's his parents, and others that have hurt him in his life, this isn't Mentalist's fault. He can't help the way that he is, I've learned that recently by watching him interact with us. People view him as a monster, so of course he's going to act like one."

Barry laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back. Once this is done, we'll somehow get Matt back. Besides, we'll need him for the coming fight with Wells."

Caitlin hugged herself, hoping that was going to be true. She just wanted the love of her life back in her life.

* * *

Later on, down in the sewers, Hartley, Barry, Cisco, Joe, Bette, and Firestorm all walked forward together, walking rather strongly, and quickly. Cisco looked like he didn't want to be there, but Bette was beside him. Hartley let out a sigh at the sights before him. Caitlin and Iris were looking on from the labs through the cameras some of them had on, helping in anyway that they could.

"Look, this is disgusting, I don't see why I need to be here. I'm more of a lab person, than a sewer person, that's more Cisco's territory than my own."

"Because we don't have Mentalist right now, suck it up."

Cisco growled out, but Hartley glared through his glasses.

"Like you're okay right now, I don't think so."

Joe then moved to Cisco, as he placed a flare on the side of the wall.

"Cisco, take the rest of these flares, light them, drop them as we go. It's our path back. Give me that banana."

Joe took the banana off Cisco, placing it in his jacket.

"Okay."

"Stay close."

Joe said, as Bette moved to the side of Cisco, rubbing her arms.

"Definitely."

"Not going anywhere."

Ronnie murmured from the side, Bette turning to him with a slight smile.

"So, you're like a torch then. The human torch or something like that, right?"

"Jean calls me that sometimes."

He admitted with a sheepish look on his face.

"Speaking of Jean, she's been acting odd since Mentalist came and all. I know he's a hard person to look at but still..."

"I know, she's trying, but I understand. Seeing her brother like that is devastating to say the least. We just have to support her, and help them get Matt back. Though I do wish that he kind of was here, a telepath would be handy right now."

Bette couldn't disagree with that, Cisco laying a flare on the side.

"I can't believe I'm down here looking for a supernatural gorilla. I'm terrified of regular gorillas."

Joe murmured out, holding up his gun.

Then, a loud clattering sound came from in front of them, Cisco jumping and hiding behind Bette, Bette herself rolling her eyes, but got her hands ready.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry Cisco, I've got you."

Bette soothed, allowing Cisco to nod his head.

Barry then shone his light upwards, and showed some rats running across the pipes, Cisco feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, oh."

"That's a relief."

Hartley had to admit that he felt slightly frazzled, but was glad that he couldn't have it happening to him right now.

They continued going down the pipe, looking for Grodd, and to stop him. Bette did wish that Matt was there right now, but since he wasn't, they just had to make time for everything and just do this, and get back to the others.

"Whoa. Hey, hey, guys, look at this."

Cisco pointed his flashlight to the wall ahead. Moving forward, they all looked at the different words and symbols on the wall, and were stunned by what they were seeing.

"He's evolving. He's getting smarter."

Hartley dumbed it down for some of them, Joe felt his breath heavy on his chest.

"Getting smarter. Great."

Joe's eyes rolled around, which Firestorm saw, and he had to hold a small laugh going on there.

Then, they heard a deep growling going off down the pipe. It was scary, it sounded horrid, and they all wanted to run away. But of course, they didn't have chance to do something of that nature, they couldn't, they wouldn't do something.

"If I hadn't seen Jurassic Park, I wouldn't be nearly as frightened right now." Cisco whined out, then turned to Bette. "Mentalist said I was going to die, is this where I am going to die? Bette, please, if I die know that I loved the time between us and I'll never forget it in my last few minutes of life."

Bette rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. Mentalist was messing with you, don't worry about anything now."

"W-What if he was speaking the truth though? He could be and in his own sadistic way, he was telling me that I am going to die now, I'm freaking scared Bette, please don't leave me, don't ever leave me, okay?"

Seeing the tears in his eyes, Bette rolled her eyes, but consented either way.

"Alright Cisco, I'm not going anywhere."

"So if he's getting smarter, you think he might be getting bigger too?"

Firestorm added, sticking close by.

As they moved forward, they could hear the sounds of the metal clanging together, scraping together. It felt like shivers ran through all of their spines. Even Hartley, the usual calm one, was feeling a little fear deep inside of him.

"That must have been a truck passing over, right?"

Cisco's gulping overcame most of what was going on, and then more roaring could be heard. Barry turned to the sound of it, and got out the tranquillizer, shooting it in that direction. He tried hitting, something, anything, but to no avail.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Bette fell to her knees first, gripping her head tightly. Flashes went around her mind, and Cisco bent towards her, panicked for her.

"B-Bette, are you alright?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"D-Damn it this aaaaaagh!"

Ronnie, and Hartley also dropped down to the ground in pain, images flashing through their minds. The camera of Barry's was dropped, when a large hairy fist slammed against him, hitting him on the wall.

But then, Ronnie, Bette, and Hartley all rise upwards, Joe's eyes glazing over with fear. All three of them activate their powers in their hands, Grodd emerged from the shadows, having some device on his head to enhance his telepath powers.

* * *

Back at the labs, having witnessed everything going on, Iris was panicking as much as she usually would. She could feel her heart pounding, Caitlin was worried for the others, and Jean couldn't comprehend what was going on at that moment, neither could Frankie.

"We've got to do something, he's controlling three Metahuman's!"

Iris yelled, Frankie's eyes going towards her Dad who was in the lab, different part, working on some kind of device.

"Dad can do it. He's a telepath, he can't be hurt, right? Or can fight it, right?"

"But, trusting him is too dangerous, we can't trust him. He'll turn on us, and we'll end up dying."

Jean was adamant about that, but Caitlin got off the chair, and moved rather fast towards him, and his two friends helping him. Caitlin went to his side, and laid a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention from the device he was making.

"Mentalist, please help us."

"With what?"

He toyed, knowing what she was speaking about.

"Barry and the others are in danger."

"And that's my problem because…?"

"Because they are our friends Matthew….Mentalist I mean. Please."

"Why would I want to help them? They all called me a thing, or evil, or something else. Why would I want to help someone, people that have turned their backs on me? Yeah, but no, I told them that I should have just dealt with it, but do they listen to me? Nope. No one ever does. Not with this, not with Eobaby."

Iris' angry eyes moved to him, and she stormed over.

"Iris wait."

Caitlin tried to stop her, but she made it, and tried to grab Mentalist, but he glared at her, halting her progression.

"Look, you've suffered, I get it. But right now, my Dad is out there, Barry is out there, and everyone else! You have to help us, please do something for us, if you even care about Caitlin at all, about Frankie at all, and please, just help us!"

"Listen Iris West, you don't order me around, and if you try, you'll be losing some fingers."

Iris pulled away, as he looked towards Jean.

Jean looked down at the ground, even now she was hesitant to say anything, even if she wanted too. She just, didn't think that she would be able to say anything, she didn't think that she would be allowed.

But then his eyes went towards Caitlin, seeing her sad expression.

"Oh Cait, don't show those eyes towards me. It even cools down the fires within me." His hand went towards her, and she felt like Matt touched her, when his thumb brushed under her eyes, wiping the tears away. "For you, my love, anything. But, I don't exactly know where they are, so I can't teleport right there. I'll have to go outside the tunnel, then sense for their minds."

"Thank you Mentalist, I mean it. Thank you."

He nods his head, and allowed the energy to wrap around him and then he looked towards Caitlin. Caitlin looked back at him, and he saw her small smile. That seemed to make him feel better, and he activated the power to teleport.

* * *

On the other side, he came out at the tunnels head, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Great, can't believe that I am doing this. But maybe, if I do, Cait will do naughty things with me~" He breathed out, and mentally searched for the others. "Alright, here I come."

Taking to the air a little bit, he flew into the tunnels and tracked them down. He flew rather fast down the tunnels, going faster and faster.

As he flew, he could hear the cries of the Flash, and also heard Cisco crying "Bette please!" and the sound of explosions.

Sighing loudly, he moved to it, and saw that Bette, Ronnie, and Hartley were attacking them together with Joe. Joe and the other Meta's fired their powers at Barry, smashing him against the wall again and again, all the while Cisco cried for them to stop.

Mentalist chuckled sadistically, wondering if he should help or not…

But, then he remembered Caitlin, so he sighed, and jumped forward. Gathering psychic energy in his palm, he slammed it against the ground, sending out a powerful shockwave. The shockwave broke the wall as it went, leaving it permanently dented, and the people around where also blown backwards, the ones that were attacking anyway.

Barry slunk to the ground and Cisco went to his side. Mentalist turned towards them, and smirked, Cisco's eyes widening.

"M-Mentalist, you saved us?"

Cisco just couldn't believe it. Mentalist, being the one who saved them, it just didn't make sense to Cisco.

"Don't get used to it, I'm only doing it for my Cait." Mentalist looked between all the Meta's, including a rage filled Grodd, and then at Barry, seeing that he wasn't getting involved in the fight. Rolling his eyes, he shoved his hand to the side, forming a teleportation barrier there after a few seconds. "Cisco, get in the barrier, and I'll teleport you once you're inside. It might not be like your breach, but I can teleport people by mixing these powers together, just takes a little more effort, cool or what?"

"We ca-can't leave them!"

Cisco argued, but Mentalist thrusted his hand back, grabbing him with energy, and then threw him into the barrier, and then activated it, teleporting him. He did the same to Barry, as he raised a barrier, blocking off the attacks of the others, though Mentalist was blown backwards.

Mentalist took out a tracker, and secretly, flung it at Grodd, so he didn't notice, so they could track him down later on when they were at full power.

" _Grodd, want him, deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_ "

Grodd howled within their minds, so they followed suit. Rather than fight, Mentalist flew to the barrier, and teleported away before the others could come and get him, leaving behind the others so he could regain forces to fight.

* * *

A little while later, Mentalist continued working on some devices, while Jean checked over Barry, Caitlin was busy watching over Mentalist, to make sure that he doesn't do anything, as out of all of them, with the possible exception to Jean and Frankie, Caitlin would be the one who would be less hurt.

"You're experiencing a spike of activity in your primary motor cortex." Jean began, moving over to the monitor. "But don't worry, it's easing off now, you're going to be okay." Jean bequeathed a smile. "Also, Barry...about Ronnie and all..."

"We'll get him back, all of them, I promise."

Jean nodded, placing a hand on his throbbing head.

"The images you saw were some kind of psychic attack by Grodd."

"Ooh I know that, Mentalist over there has done this to me before as well."

Mentalist, hearing his name, waved over at him energetically. Barry grimaced, as did Cisco.

"First Eddie gets taken by The Man in Yellow, and now my Dad..."

Cursing to herself, Iris folded her arms angrily.

"We're gonna save both of them, Iris. I promise you."

Barry assured her, but Mentalist began laughing.

"How are you planning on doing that, hero?"

Barry turned towards him with a vigour filled face...but stopped, tipping his head to the side.

"W-Well, maybe I could play them off against one another-"

"No, not going to work." Mentalist breathed out. "Cisco, get your ass over here right now, you can help me build these things."

Cisco moved closer.

"Build, what?"

Mentalist held up a device that looked like a headband.

"This, it should block against Grodd's telepathic attack. It's the same tech that you built to try and subdue myself. Though it is upgraded, since Grodd has acquired a device that will amp up the powers he has no doubt from Eobard, that little bastard."

"I-I don't know if I should. Maybe if Dr Wells were here…"

"God, you all obsessed with Eobard? Do something for yourself for a change, and show that idiot that you're better than him. So, he gave you a job, he also fucked with your friends for countless months. I mean, we are friends, aren't we?"

"W-Well, I guess so..."

"For once, I agree with him." Iris kicked into the conversation. "Every day you guys figure out a way to help people like me and Matt and the others do, and we didn't have Wells helping us. All of The Flash's powers and all of this equipment, and you can't save Eddie and my Dad?"

"Well..." Barry looked at Iris, and then Mentalist. "Are you controlling her again?"

"When did I have time to do that? Moron."

Barry felt sheepish, and Caitlin stood beside Mentalist.

"He's right Cisco, lets do this. He has to gain from this as well. I say we help him."

"Fast."

Iris stormed out with Barry following, Mentalist rolling his eyes.

"Don't you feel like blasting her sometimes. She's so selfish, there's more at stake than her Dad."

"Wouldn't you be selfish if it was your..."

"Hehe, my Dad was an abusive asshole Cisco. If I knew where he was, I'd be controlling him so he could torture himself, along with stabbing him again and again." His red eyes went towards Jean. "You remember that though, don't you sweetheart? You remember, when I used to take your beating's as well. Remember that?"

Jean looked upon him, and his red eyes. She knew that he was deep down in there, but looking upon her brother like this, it just hurt her heart, and now that Ronnie was captured, she was worried on what was going to happen.

"Look, don't talk about the past. You didn't live through it-"

"Yeah, I did." Mentalist spat back, standing up. "You listen to me, you don't know the hell we, as in me and Matt, went through for you. You disappeared for a year without telling us about what happened to you, after what we gave up for you, everything, every little piece of our lives, we lived for you, to give you the best life we could. And you can't fall back on the fact you were feral by Grodd excuse, because you weren't the whole time. That's selfishness right there. You disregarded the people who love you, and attempted to convince yourself with a half hearted reason. So don't stand there, and pretend to be superior because what you did Jean, was damaging. We thought you were dead. You see me as a monster, I'm actually your brothers saviour, and in extent, yours and Frankie's too, and you turn around and abandon me without even saying anything, when we gave our life for you. Did you think I wanted to become an assassin? No, I became one, for you. So you'd have the best life, and provide everything, and you just disappear without even saying why."

Jean's eyes widened largely, and it dawned on her that, he was right. Everything she didn't want to admit, he laid out on the table, and it all came together. Jean could feel it at the pit of her stomach, and she felt sick.

Jean walked out of the cortex, her eyes moist with tears.

Mentalist rolled his eyes, but Caitlin saw that there was some sadness in his eyes.

"Let's just get on with this, shall we? I'd prefer Grodd out of the way for when I kill Eobard Thawne, and his girlfriend and whore Rachael."

The others didn't have a reason to disagree, so they nodded their heads and continued on with what was going on.

* * *

Frankie though walked out of the cortex, and went to find Jean.

She walked towards a private room of the lab, and moved inside to see Jean hunched over, shedding a few tears. Immediately, she walked forward, and placed a hand on her back, rubbing her back gently, soothingly.

"Jean, it's okay."

Jean shook her head, slinking down to the ground, and sat on it. Frankie followed her down to the ground, and sat next to her.

"No, he's right. I was selfish. Even if it is coming from him, I did put him through hell for months on end, that's all on me. I could have gone to him that first night, heck I should have. But I chose not to, I wasn't being mind controlled then, I did what I had to do, and that's on me. I feel sick right now, I had to be told that by Mentalist. Hehe, a psycho had to tell me that."

"I don't think we should think of him as a psycho."

Frankie stated calmly, but rationally as well.

Jean held confusion on her face.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"I mean, I know that he's out there, but he does bring up good points. If he wasn't as twisted as he is, then Dad wouldn't be as sweet as he is. He's protected my Dad, he kept my Dad sane, and we shouldn't be shunning him, we should be standing together with him, and loving him. He deserves to be loved too."

"But he's..."

"Your brother, and my Dad. He's apart of my Dad, and I accept him, no matter what, like Dad did me. When I went off the rails, Dad came to me, and talked me down, and offered me support, and love, and now we have to do the same for him, because he's in a dark place right now, we need to be there for him."

Jean gasped.

It was such a simple concept, and of course she was.

Mentalist, was her brother. A different side, sure. But her brother nonetheless.

"Frankie I...the thing is...when I look at him, when his red eyes are on me, I'm brought back to the days where I watched him, go through beating's, for me. When our Dad got angry, or just wanted to, he'd beat my brother, and I'd see him on the floor, a bloody mess, and each time, I swore I'd try and do something, but I never did. I was so scared, resentful of my existence, as if I wasn't there, he was right when he saw that he gave up everything for me, and my ungrateful self just turned my back on him and didn't even let him know I was alive. He's right, that's so damaging, if he had done it to me, I would have been destroyed, and I did it...I must have broke him so much. It shouldn't of mattered that I was a Metahuman, and I thought he wasn't...I hurt him more than...more than I can stand...it's all my fault Frankie..."

Jean began crying her eyes out, so Frankie hugged onto the young girl, and Jean sobbed onto her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Auntie Jean, but you can put the wrongs right now, just accept him...I think that's what he wants, acceptance."

Even though Frankie was younger, Jean thought that right now, she was wise beyond her years, and loved her for it.

* * *

Later on, Jean had calmed herself down and relaxed herself. She looked on at the others in the room, Mentalist smirking a little bit right now, holding up a few headbands in his hands, and hovered around him, via his telekinesis.

"An anti-telepathy strip. It uses magnetic resonance to neutralize any foreign neurological stimulus."

Mentalist said, Caitlin quite surprised that he knew that, as she knew now that the enhanced intelligence was gone.

"So it'll protect Barry and the others from being mind-controlled?"

Iris questioned, Mentalist nodding his head slowly.

"Naturally, it is of course going to work. Myself and my doomed buddy here designed them." Cisco's eyes watered as Mentalist smirked. "It'll work. And now, we have a battle strategy to deal with. We've got four Meta's to deal with, and also a mind controlled Joe with a gun. We've got to play up to their weaknesses."

"Then, that's the end of it, we'll take it from here Mentalist."

Mentalist turned to Barry with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Thanks for the headband, but we've got this from here."

"Barry, we can do this with his help, we can't without. Remember, he did save you before, he didn't have to. None of us could force him to do that, yet he did and he came to help out."

Caitlin said strongly, but Barry looked at Mentalist, and he just couldn't trust him. After everything that's happened, he just couldn't. Not that Mentalist cared, he was going to fight with or without Barry, it didn't make a difference to him.

"No, I'm sorry Caitlin. But I can't trust him. As soon as this goes down, how do we know he isn't going to turn on us? He's made it clear that he doesn't like us, and wants us to die. So, what makes you so sure he wont use us, then let us die? Or what if he kills Joe? Hartley? Bette? Anyone of them. He could even kill Ronnie and Professor Stein, so what are we supposed to do exactly?"

Caitlin looked towards Mentalist, and he smiled towards her.

Seeing that, she moved closer towards him, and stood right beside him.

"Barry, look, I know that Mentalist is...challenging to say the least, but he's out, because you didn't let Joe save him. If he did, then Mentalist wouldn't be out, and we wouldn't be having this dilemma, okay? So, stop treating him as an enemy. If he's going to be treated as that, of course he's going to lash out, people haven't exactly made him welcome since the beginning, even I can be accused of that, but Mentalist, brought up a good point with me. He might not be kind like Matthew, but Mentalist, did save his life, and right now, we could be dealing with an insane powerful Metahuman that could kill us." She turned towards him, and smiled, holding her hand out towards him, and he took her hand curiously. "But acceptance has to be earned, and I wrongfully said that it should be him trying to earn our acceptance, but it works both ways too. We should be trying to earn his acceptance just as much as he should earn ours, and I'm taking that first step."

"My, Cait. Didn't think you'd say that, which is an oddity to a telepath like me. Yeah, I get something like that, you're sweet Cait, the only one that defends me like that." Mentalist folded his arms, looking at the others. "Any objections? Not that I have to listen to them, I'm just genuinely curious."

The others didn't say anything, so he nodded his head.

"The tracker just came online. We have Grodd's location." Cisco said, hearing the beep at the computer, having been told by Mentalist beforehand about the tracker. "Oh...he's right outside of S.T.A.R Labs..."

"Come on gang, time to fight."

Shawna and Farooq slipped on a headband. Frankie went to take one, but Caitlin stopped her.

"Frankie, it's too dangerous."

"No, Caitlin. I have to. They need all the Meta's they can get out there, we have to work together in this."

Caitlin was conflicted, but she understood what was going on.

"Alright then, be careful. If it becomes too dangerous-"

"Leave right away, I know, don't worry about me."

Mentalist looked at Frankie, then placed a headband on.

"There, best to keep you safe, right sweetheart?"

Frankie looked up at Mentalist, who looked back down at her. She then moved her hand, and latched onto his own, surprising the blonde. She however, just smiled up at him, showing that she wasn't going to stop holding onto his hand.

They then walked towards the exit, and he looked at Jean. Silently, she took the headband, and placed it on her head. Barry looked towards Caitlin who inclined her head for her to be sure about this, this is what was right in her eyes.

"Iris I want you to know, all the times I imagined you being here, it was not like this."

"Get my Dad back." Barry simply nodded, but then she moved closer. "Also….Mentalist kind of was right, I...I mean, we did have a group together, and I didn't tell you either. So, yeah...I am sorry about it all, and even though I am worried for Eddie, I shouldn't of yelled at you like that..."

"No, Iris. It's alright, don't worry about it. I've got this, I'll get Joe back."

Nodding, Barry rushed out of there.

* * *

Getting outside, the two pair's of enemies stood off against one another. Firestorm flew in the sky, as did Jean by propelling the wind below her hands, and Farooq looked on as well, showing a smirk on his face. Mentalist looked at Grodd who looked right back at him. Joe looked at Frankie who did the same thing. Shawna snickered, looking right at Bette, and finally, Hartley looked at Barry, and he did the same thing.

" _Grodd...will kill you!_ "

Mentalist waved his hand off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Grodd looked at his companions around, and then looked at Mentalist's side, and he tried to use his telepathy.

However, as he tried his best, he couldn't get the thoughts through, he didn't understand why it wasn't working.

"Haha, sorry Grodd baby, seems to not be working. Why don't we do something about that then huh? Might as well, have a little fight about all of this, and kick some ass, right?" He looked at the others around. "Ready to fight everyone?" They nodded. "Then go idiot, and my daughter, and sister!"

As soon as he said that, everyone charged at the others, while Mentalist, and Grodd stood back.

* * *

Barry rushed towards Hartley first, but he clapped his hands together, and the noise was amplified, Barry feeling surprised by the sound and he had to stop moving forward, where Hartley thrusted his hand forward, sending a sonic blast at him.

Because of the loud sound, Barry was hit by the attack of Hartley's, sending him backwards, and hit the ground. He rolled on the ground from the sound piercing his ears, only to be surprised when Hartley appeared above him.

"H-Hartley wait! You don't want to fight me! Please don't attack me!"

Hartley, as he was being used as a puppet, didn't care, and kicked Barry in the stomach. He coughed up a little bit, then got up really fast, Hartley sending a sonic blast to his face. The blast dented the ground, Barry rushing to the side, and went to punch Hartley in the head, however at the last second Hartley let out a cry "Aaaaaagh!" and the sound surrounded Barry, even though he was behind him, stopping him from moving forward.

With that moment stopped, Hartley turned around, using a fighting style quite like Matt's own, he thrusted his hand into Barry's throat, making him choke a little bit, then punched him in the stomach, adding his sonic blast once his hand was embedded into Barry's stomach, sending him flying through the air, slamming against the S.T.A.R Labs building, making Barry cry out a little bit.

"D-Damn, when did Hartley become a badass?"

Barry let out a soft cry, as Hartley raised his hands.

Barry yelled "Shit!" and dodged to the side, as Hartley sent out a blast of sonic power. Hartley followed him, as best as he could, firing out multiple waves of sonic power, but Barry was just a little bit faster.

Barry then went at him with fists flying. But once again, Hartley yelled "Aaaaagh!" with the powers he had, amplifying his vocal cords, causing Barry to grip his ears in pain, then Hartley pushed forward with his powers, slamming Barry with a concussive force of his sonic blast, slamming Barry against a nearby car, making him cry out.

"Guys, Hartley's turned into a badass! Every time I get close, he screams at me, and it pierces my ears! It's weird, but that doesn't hurt me, he doesn't seem to be able to protect the scream sonic blast, but can cause pain in my ears with a scream!"

[Damn, he went from a pretty useless power to a pretty cool power.]

"Cisco!"

Barry berated, he knew he was speaking in awe about all of this.

[R-Right, how about doing a supersonic punch on him? If you're far enough, he might not see it coming, or maybe you could...eeh, I don't know. Try the supersonic punch baby, I think that might be fast enough, building up speed and hitting him before he can hit you. Remember, he's still new to his powers, so he's not able to do everything that he possibly could do right now.]

"Right, on it!"

Barry rushed away from the area, and ran through the city, taking aim. Once getting away from the man at a 5.3 mile distance, he bent down, and readied his body for what he was going to need to do against Hartley.

[Barry, what's your ETA?]

Caitlin asked, and Barry nodded to himself.

"All right. I'm in position."

[Okay Barry, I've got Hartley on the screen. If I'm reading this right, then he is just stood there. Perhaps, his reaction speed is weird or maybe he is just waiting for orders since Grodd is controlling him, but with Mentalist fighting him, he shouldn't see this coming. So, go on my mark, alright Barry?]

Barry was surprised that Iris was taking the reigns like that, wondering just how she was with Matt, and his team, was she always like this? Had she been growing without him even knowing? It was possible in his eyes.

[H-Hey, what are you saying?]

[Look Cisco, I've aided Matt enough times to know what I'm doing and you don't spend so much time around Hartley without knowing what you need to do. So trust in me, I've helped Matt before, and now I can help Barry. So Barry, get ready.]

"Right I trust in you Iris."

Barry waited for Iris' signal.

He trusted in her.

And he knew that if she was the one who was doing this, and that she had been trained by Matt and or Hartley, then she was going to be able to do it.

[Now!]

As soon as she said that, he dashed off in superspeed's.

He rushed forward so fast that the glass around him smashed from the speed he was going. Continuing to run, he pulled his fist back, waiting for the chance to take down Hartley, something he never thought that he'd say again.

Once nearing, Barry leapt forward to the unsuspecting Hartley. Only realizing a little too late, Hartley went to attack, but the fist collided with his face, making Hartley's eyes widen, and his body flew across the air, hitting the ground rather hard, and from the impact, Hartley was knocked out of the conscious world.

Barry smiled at his victory.

* * *

At the same time, Frankie confronted Joe about what was going on. Since he was an ordinary, she didn't want to come at him like a Metahuman would do. But Joe right now, showed that he wasn't exactly willing to cooperate.

"M-Mr West, please calm down now, and we can just go back to the lab and get you fixed, okay?"

Joe didn't listen to her, and pulled his gun up.

Frankie's eyes widened a little bit, shaking her head.

"Mr West, please don't!"

[Frankie, sweetheart, he's not going to listen to you, you're going to have to do something. I know you don't want to hurt him, but you might have to to stop him. Just think of what your Dad would do in this situation.]

Caitlin conveyed over the comm's, wanting her to be safe and sound.

"Difference is Caitlin, he's had many years of experience at fighting, and Joe's a grown man, I can't drop him like my Dad could do." She looked at Joe, seeing that his gun was pointed at her. "H-Hey now, why don't we calm down and just put the gun down before someone gets hurt, alright?"

Joe didn't listen, firing bullets at her.

She let out a cry, thrusting her hands forward, activating her powers unconsciously.

She looked on as the bullets stopped in the air due to her powers. She looked on with surprised, then she dropped the bullets to the ground, moving closer to Joe.

"Mr West, if you continue onwards, I will have to fight you."

Joe once again didn't listen and went to fire the gun at her. But her hands lit up with a pink colour which she didn't notice, accessing her powers, flinging the gun to the side, allowing her to stop him from shooting at her, but Joe moved forward, switching over to a baton instead.

She watched on as he moved forward. He swung for her body, so she moved backwards, avoiding the attack. Joe swung for her again, this time she moved to the side, then she got close, punching him in the stomach.

However, because she was a young girl, she couldn't do much damage herself, and the punch merely winded him a little bit, but he swung the plastic baton at her, Frankie crying as the baton hit her on the shoulder, and brought her own to the ground.

[Frankie!]

Caitlin cried out, but Frankie rolled, following the momentum, and put her hand on the ground. She saw a coin on the ground, so she lifted it with her magnetic powers, and fired it off towards Joe. Joe wasn't fast enough to escape it, piercing into his shoulder, Joe letting out a small cry of pain.

Frankie grimaced at the sight of that, but Joe didn't stop, running for her.

"Ooh crap!"

Frankie used what training she had from her Dad, avoiding the baton coming from the left, then the right, and then moved backwards. She continued going backwards, avoiding Joe who was coming at him like a zombie would do.

There was some metal around, but she couldn't use the larger stuff on Joe. He was an ordinary human, so she was scared of hurting him. And if she did a small object, and put too much force behind her attack, she could end up killing Joe, and she didn't want to do that.

But then her back hit a car.

She looked up towards Joe, who held up the baton, ready to swing it down.

She looked towards the car, and then Joe again. She felt the metal with her hand and then a plan was formed in her mind.

" _Okay, I can do this. My Dad is counting on me to fight too I can do this. Let me do this, please let me do this for my Dad, and Caitlin and the others. I have to prove that I can stand on the front lines as well, and fight even if they are friends, I can do this._ "

Frankie concentrated on her powers, the pink energy going around her fingers which she didn't notice. The cars metal responded, and bent around her hand, and forearm. It wrapped around her hand and arm like a glove, and such would.

Joe swung down the baton, but Frankie raised her hand, her metal glove hand, grabbing the baton. Joe looked on with vacant eyes, and tried to pull away the baton, but Frankie's metal hand continued to hold onto the baton, stopping him from moving.

"Oh, seems like it worked. It's like an armour, and I'm sorry Joe."

Using her newfound strength from the metal, she crushed the baton in her hand, and then thrusted the fist forward into Joe's stomach. The force of the impact blew him off his feet, and he fell down onto the ground.

She then moved forward, and raised her fist, sending a strike to his face, knocking him down onto the ground, knocking him out with a single punch which she learned how to do from her father, and her aunt in Jean as well.

She looked down at him, and then her hand, smiling.

However, she then saw some pink energy coming from her fingers.

"What is this...pink energy...?"

She didn't know, but it didn't feel bad, it felt like her power, was changing somehow differently than before.

Now, Frankie had a way to fight differently to how others did, this was going to be her resolve.

* * *

Meanwhile, Firestorm flew in the sky, his hands erupting with flames. Unlike the weakened one, this one had the powers at the ready, and Jean along with Farooq (neither really wanting to work with the other) had to fight this person, Jean felt a sting to her heart right now.

"Ronnie, please. Don't do this, I don't want to fight you."

"Come on already, we have to do this for the boss."

Farooq was getting impatient, but Jean shot a glare at Farooq.

"Shut up, I'm trying to reach my boyfriend here, I don't want to fight him. I don't even know why Mentalist set me up against Ronnie, is this another form of mental torture or something like that against me?"

As she said that, Ronnie fired off a blast towards her. She propelled herself to the side, Farooq shooting lightning from the ground. Ronnie thrusted his hands downwards, flying upwards, avoiding the lightning.

Ronnie turned his attention to Farooq, sending a blast of fire towards him. Farooq placed his hands together, charging his electricity, sending it at the flames. However, the flames were more powerful, crushing his lightning.

"Shit!"

Farooq jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast of the flames.

Ronnie didn't stop though, sending more and more blasts of fire at Farooq. Farooq charged electric into his feet, propelling him forward to avoid the worst of the constant hail of fire coming from Ronnie himself.

But then, Ronnie aimed his hand to the left, sending out a wave of flames towards the path Farooq was on. Farooq used his lightning like a jet, placing his hands in front of him, sending him backwards, avoiding the blast of flames.

However, Ronnie used this chance to charge his flames, sent them at the downed Farooq. Farooq looked up towards the flames, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid it, and charged his lightning up, sending it into the air, clashing with the flames.

As soon as they met, a battle began of lightning and flames begun. Ronnie, and Farooq put their best effort into it, trying their best to get the upper hand on the other one, but Farooq noticed the flames were harder than the lightning, he hadn't had a chance to get his full charge from outside sources.

"Oi, sister of Mentalist, I can't fight this guy on my own! Do something, now!"

Jean looked on as Farooq and Ronnie clashed with their powers. Ronnie's flames, and Farooq's lightning. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt Ronnie, but she knew if Ronnie killed someone mind controlled, it wouldn't be right.

Regretfully, she placed her hands outwards, gathered the winds, and sent it right towards the enemy, this case being Ronnie, hitting him with the harsh winds. However, she saw that he went flying due to the powerful gust of winds, surprising herself.

"O-Okay...didn't expect that."

She blasted off the ground and rushed towards Ronnie as fast as she could go. She could see that he was flying far away from her, but she had to do this now, and that's what she was going to do, she flew far and fast.

Seeing that she wasn't going to make it, she thrusted her hands out in front of her, the winds changing around and caught Ronnie just enough so she could grab him and stop him flying away like he was.

"Sorry about that Ronnie."

Ronnie looked at her through slitted eyes, and flames gathered in his hand. Immediately, she pushed away, he swung his fist at her. She moved away from the fist, sending a gust of air at him. But he flew to the side, sending a volley of flames right at her.

She, rather than take them, flew to the side, then propelled herself forward through the air as fast as she could humanly go. Ronnie however, was on her tail, firing flames at her, again and again, Jean letting out little cries.

"Please leave me alone right now!"

Jean's cries weren't answered, as she made it back to S.T.A.R Labs. Ronnie was right behind her, flames dancing in his palm strongly.

Jean placed her hands up in self defence, not wanting to be blasted with the flames.

"Ronnie, please don't do this to me. Please, I'm sorry about all of this, but you don't have to attack me."

Ronnie didn't comply, and went to send the flames at Jean. However, at the last second, Farooq sent a beam of lightning from the ground. The lightning wrapped around Ronnie, and Farooq sent his hands downwards, Ronnie heading downwards as well, hitting the ground a little harshly.

Jean looked towards Ronnie and then towards Farooq, storming over to him.

"What are you doing!? You're going to hurt him!"

"Yes, I realize that, isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

Jean tightened her eyes on him.

"No, we're supposed to save him, and the others! We have to stop them!"

"Yes, stop them by any means. I'm doing this for my boss, nothing to do with you."

"B-But, even then, we can't kill them!"

"We have to disable them, don't we? Then, lets do it together. Lets combine our powers together, and defuse this situation. We have to do this for your brother as well, don't we Miss Stone?"

Jean looked towards Ronnie, the man getting off the ground. She then looked at Farooq, and then nodded her head.

"Fine, lets do this. I think that together, we should be able to do this. Follow after me."

Jean slammed the ground with her hand, and activated her power. The ground cracked, and she sent it towards Ronnie.

"Try this!"

Ronnie didn't have a choice but to fly up into the sky, only for Farooq to sent his lightning at Ronnie, the shock running through his system, and he fell down to the ground, where Jean sent a volley of winds at him.

"Haaah! Have that Ronnie!"

Jean even surprised herself with her words, but she saw Ronnie being hit by the winds. His body bounced off the car that was nearby, and slid across it, going towards the ground, Jean rushing forward, and snapped off the cars antenna.

Using her powers, she altered its molecular structure, making it stronger and stronger, harder and harder so it would work a lot more than usual.

She moved closer to Ronnie, where Farooq moved closer.

"Charge it, right now."

Jean ordered him, so Farooq nodded his head, channelling lightning through the antenna. Jean moved closer to Ronnie, who sent a flaming fist at her, she avoided it by dancing to the left, then she raised the antenna, swiping it across Ronnie's face, knocking him down to the ground.

Ronnie looked up at her, and she felt guilty, but she did it again, slapping him with the antenna, adding winds to blast his head, hitting it on the ground, and knocked him out of the fight, and she smiled sombrely.

* * *

As that was going down, Shawna took out a metal rod, and looked towards Bette. She held a smile on her face, and Bette just looked vacant at the young woman. Shawna didn't know whether to laugh or laugh even harder.

"Well, well, well. Lets one vs one woman."

Shawna taunted, showing a dirty smile on her face.

Bette took out a coin from her pocket, ran it across her palms, and then flicked it at Shawna. Shawna looked behind Bette, then teleported, just as the coin exploded. Getting behind her, Shawna raised the baton, swinging it for her head.

Bette ducked it, thrusting her elbow backwards, hitting Shawna in the stomach. Shawna went backwards a little bit, only for Bette to try and grab her by the head. Shawna teleported out of the way, appearing to the left, cracking Bette across the face with her elbow, sending her down to the ground.

"Watch out for her hands..." Shawna murmured, briefly looking at Mentalist, slightly blushing. "Only Metahuman's from now on, I'm only dating Metahuman's, especially sexy ones like Mentalist, too bad frosty bitch in there is his love..."

Because she was wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't see Bette coming until it was too late, seeing Bette coming. She went for a palm strike to explode her, so Shawna raised her metal stick, swinging for Bette's face.

Bette leaned back, avoiding the stick, then kicked outwards in the middle of her body. Shawna however teleported just before she could land a hit, getting behind her, grabbing her around the waist.

"Here, like this chick."

Spinning around, Bette spun 180 degrees, while moving behind Shawna, Shawna then raised her baton, cracking it across the back of Bette's head, sending her down to the ground, making her cry out a little bit.

Shawna smirked as the young redhead hit the ground, and tried to not laugh.

But then, Bette grabbed a rock, throwing it at Shawna from the ground. Shawna was shocked, and went to teleport, but the blast erupted before she could, sending her backwards, and left some light burns on her body.

Shawna landed on the ground, and rolled backwards to get to her feet right away, seeing a charging Bette.

"Ah, no, I don't think so."

Shawna span a marble in her hand. Since Mentalist told her secretly to not kill, not yet, she went to throw the marble, but stopped herself when seeing how close Bette was. Rather than do her plan, she teleported to the left hand side, a small distance away, Bette's hand missing her by the narrowest of margins.

Then Bette turned towards her, taking out several coins, thrusting them at Shawna. Shawna looked behind Bette, disappearing and reappearing behind her, placing the baton to her neck, somewhat in a choke hold.

"Haah, caught you, you fucking bitch. You're not going to try and escape me now, huh?"

Bette wasn't amused, even in her trance like state, thrusting her elbow backwards, then went low, sweeping across the feet, Shawna falling down to the ground. Bette jumped Shawna, pinning her down to the ground.

Shawna looked as Bette tried to grab her by the throat, trying to explode her head.

"Ooh fuck off you indecent cow! Ugh, I could kill you for this, but Mentalist doesn't want that so I can't really...even then, fuck you!"

Shawna looked around, and saw a car. She activated her power, taking Bette with her. With Bette's back to the car, the pair now standing, Shawna used the confusion Bette felt, pushing her backwards, Bette's body hitting the car door, her arm going through the car.

Then Shawna raised her baton, slamming it across her face, knocking her down to the ground, then Shawna did it again and again, until she was knocked out. Shawna let out a breath, thankful that she was knocked out, and didn't die.

* * *

Finally, Mentalist and Grodd faced off against one another. Mentalist's eyes and Grodd's met one another. The pair showed that they were willing to fight one another, Grodd showed a grin on his face, and Mentalist did the same thing.

"Ready to go, Grodd boy? I'm ready to fight you monkey man."

" _Grodd will destroy you!_ "

Mentalist heard telepathically, making Mentalist snicker.

"Okay, I believe you. So, are you going to do something to me, or not? I'm not going to rest until you're stopped, you little bastard."

Grodd focused his eyes on Mentalist, fully intending to do a psychic attack on him…

But, it didn't happen.

He looked on at Mentalist, the blonde slipping on the headband.

"Awww, what's wrong Grodd? Can't you blast my mind now? Sorry my man, but that's how it goes when you have something called, brains...well, at least when you know people with brains anyway, hahaha~"

Mentalist smirked out, Grodd howled, banging on his chest. His hand slammed down into the ground, breaking off some concrete, launching the ground right at Mentalist himself, Mentalist showing a dirty smile.

Using his telekinesis, the caught the ground that was thrown, launching it right at Grodd. Grodd roared with anger, smashing apart the rocks with his arms, stopping it in motion, then he banged on his chest once more.

"Alright, seems like I'm going to have to be a little smart in this. Lets have some fun my monkey man."

Mentalist immediately stuck his hands to either side of his body, and levitated a few objects. He lifted up a few cars, and other objects, launching them right at Grodd. Grodd banged on his chest, moving left and right to avoid the cars and other objects launching himself right towards Mentalist himself.

Grodd showed a wild look in his eyes as he pounced. Mentalist stuck his hand outwards, sending a beam of energy right for him. Grodd landed on the ground, blocking the blast with his arms across his own body.

"My, Grodd baby, you're pretty good."

Mentalist put more power into his blast, and Grodd moved backwards a little bit. However, Grodd stood his ground and only just moved back slightly. Grodd's feet stuck into the ground, cracking the very ground around him.

Mentalist growled at the sight that he couldn't push him back further. Grodd seemed to be using his powers to offset Mentalist's somehow, that's what the young blonde thought anyway, so he took more measures in this.

Mentalist stopped blasting, and bent over with a small pant. But then, Grodd came charging at him, swinging his fist for Mentalist's body. Mentalist raised his hands, a telekinetic bubble appearing around him, the fist smashing against the barrier.

"D-Damn Grodd, you're quite strong, physically, aren't you ?"

Mentalist saw the crack in his barrier, so by placing his mouth open, he began blowing flames out. The flames mixed with the energy as Grodd slammed his hand against it again. As soon as he did, Grodd's hand became burned, pulling his hand back in pure pain.

From that, Mentalist thrusted his hand outwards, a blast of energy escaping his hand. His energy hit the right side of his body, knocking it backwards, then Mentalist rushed forward, putting telekinesis in his strength, jumping upwards.

"Try this!"

Adding to his strength, Mentalist hit him very hard, Grodd's nose bleeding from the impact of his fist. Grodd's body went backwards, rolling across the ground. Though he didn't go far, Grodd felt the pain that Mentalist gave him, crying out from it.

Mentalist smirked, landing on the ground, summoning a dagger of his energy, aiming it at Grodd. Grodd moved his head upwards, just in time to see Mentalist launching his dagger. Growling out, he grabbed the dagger, crushing it in his palm.

Mentalist could only guess what he was feeling right now, but he didn't care, and allowed the energy to dance in his palms. Grodd howled out dangerously, standing straight up, his large hands slamming on the ground.

"You seem to be pissed Grodd. Maybe you should start calling me-"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Without even using his telepathy, his roaring was menacing enough, and this time, Grodd charged right for him, Mentalist thrusting his palms forward. However, as he did, Grodd reached out, grabbing Mentalist's hands, and lifted up his body.

"Well, this isn't good."

Even now, Mentalist was having a blast, he couldn't stop smiling.

Grodd threw Mentalist away like he was nothing at all, his body breaking through a pillar near S.T.A.R Labs, and he rolled on the ground, only for Grodd to jump, grab Mentalist, and jump high.

"Owww, that hurt."

Mentalist's body was dragged up the building, which Grodd jumped up, his body digging into the building, cuts appearing across Mentalist's body, but he still looked like he was having the time of his life.

Even though he didn't realize that the headband had broken due to the fact that Grodd was dragging his body up a building and suffered damage. Even then, he had the wit about him to use his powers, and looked for a point he could have some good times.

"Try this!"

Seeing a weak point, Mentalist stabbed Grodd in the side, the gorilla howling in pain, dropping Mentalist's body off the high part of the building.

Mentalist looked down, sticking his hand to himself, allowing the energy to wrap around him.

Then, when he was done, he teleported away, Grodd looking on with a tilted head.

He didn't realize that Mentalist went above him, wrapping his hand in telekinetic energy, and used his flight to push forward, like a speeding jet, smashing his hand on top of Grodd's head, Grodd not expecting it, widened his eyes, feeling dizzy.

"Hah, seems like you aren't all powerful, Grodd."

To give him the final push, Mentalist used his telekinesis to rip off the part of the wall that Grodd was clinging too. Grodd growled out angrily, falling down to the ground. He couldn't grab anything else, his vision was blurry.

To add insult to injury, Mentalist thrusted his hand downwards, sending out a beam of energy, speeding up the process, hitting him down strongly, his body breaking apart the ground that Grodd landed on with a heavy thud.

Mentalist landed on the ground, dusting off his clothes.

"Damn Grodd, you got my outfit all dirty." His hand ran through his hair, his blood staining it. "And my blood is out of my body. That's something, isn't it? My, Grodd is giving me a fun little challenge, but that doesn't mean anything to me like this. I'll just have to take you out now, you'll become annoying in the future."

" _Grodd...will kill you..._ "

Grodd telepathically connected to him.

Mentalist cocked his head, moving closer.

"How are you going to do that then Grodd?"

Grodd moved his body, but he felt pain rippling through his body. Even then, Mentalist sent out a blast of energy. Slamming it against Grodd's head, Mentalist smirked as the head collided with the ground.

Grodd let out a cry of pain.

"I told the others this would be the only way to do it now. You're strong Grodd, but besides your telepathy, you're an overgrown monkey, who is Eobard's pet. That's all you are, and to Rachael as well. Neither care about you, and it is high time that you learn that as well."

Grodd didn't like that.

He didn't like that Mentalist said that, and looked at him harshly…

But, then saw that the headband was offline, so Grodd's face turned upwards.

" _Grodd, will show you real pain!_ "

"What are you..." Before he could finish, flashes of Grodd being experimented on. "Aaah, shit..."

Mentalist dropped to the ground, the pain rippling through his head. Seeing the image again and again of him being tortured by the hands of scientists, Grodd getting up, and walking over to the young boy.

[Matthew!]

Caitlin called down the earpiece he had on, Mentalist snickering slightly.

"Don't worry baby, I've been through worse than this."

Grodd made it to the young boy, mercilessly kicking Mentalist upwards. Before he could move anywhere else, his body floated in the air, only for Mentalist's body to be slammed back down into the ground thanks to Grodd's heavy handed ways.

" _Grodd told you, Grodd will show you pain...Grodd will!_ "

Because he was being attacked psychically, Mentalist didn't see Grodd move until it was too late. Grodd punched Mentalist in the face, his head hitting the ground, Grodd doing that again and again while mentally attacking him.

Blood spewed out of Mentalist's mouth, Grodd lifting up Mentalist's body by his head, then slammed his hand into his stomach, his body being forced through a wall. Mentalist groaned at the punch, and rolled off the ground, standing on shaky legs.

"Alright. you're tough, I admit that. But you're not going to-" Once again, Grodd sent a mental attack on his mind, Mentalist was sure it was due to the device on his head, he knew that his mind powers weren't always this strong. "Aaah, you bastard...this isn't going to get the better of me though..."

Using his own telepathy, Mentalist offset the telepathy, only for Grodd to charge for him, smashing down the wall, and reached for Mentalist. Mentalist opened his mouth, screaming with flames erupting from his mouth.

Due to the heat of them, Grodd reached his hand away, Mentalist thrusting both of his hands forward, his energy hitting the centre of Grodd's chest. Grodd was blown backwards, but then he continued his mind torture techniques on Mentalist.

"Will you stop with that!? You know, the only reason your telepathy is stronger than mine is due to that device on your head!"

Grodd didn't stop though, again and again he attacked Mentalist's body.

[Matthew, listen to me, you've been through worse than Grodd. He's seen bad things yes, but you've lived through worse. Show him Matthew, Mentalist, both of you, show him what you've gone through and show him why you're stronger than he is! I promise, you can do this! You don't have to fight one another, both of you, can do this, together!]

Mentalist listened to Caitlin's words, and slowly, one of Mentalist's eyes began to turn blue. Consciousness met consciousness, and Mentalist, along with Matt, both shined through. It was an odd new feeling.

The pair, rather than fighting, were, cooperating.

Though neither wanted to work with the other, they held no choice but to do that this time.

Grodd didn't notice, and thrusted his hands forward to do a double punch.

Mentalist and Matt, the pair stood up placing his hand outwards. Matt, both sides, raised a barrier, blocking the fists. Shocking Grodd. Grodd tightened his eyes on the young blonde, trying to send a psychic attack, and it indeed did work…

But only on one of them.

"Haha, seems like being duel minded works for us in this instant."

" _Grodd...doesn't understand..._ "

"Grodd, you see, there's two minds within me." Mentalist said, his eyes returning to red. "We've decided, that you can attack his mind, while my own mind is completely safe. Haha, he even suggested it, knowing that I am stronger, or more like, more experienced with our mind powers. So, you think you've lived through hell, do you!?" Mentalist jumped at Grodd, staring into his eyes, and grabbed his head, his eyes brightly glowing red. "I'll show you what real pain is Grodd! I'll show you over 20 years of suffering! Now, have this!"

Summoning all of his experiences, all the pain and anger, and sadness and sorrow that he had, Mentalist unleashed it all.

All of the experiences he had, all of his pain.

Every instance he got abused by his parents, the loss of his brother, his sister, every little bit of pain and fear and anguish he had, all directed at Grodd.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grodd howled out, experiencing all the times Matt had been beaten by his parents, the loss of his brother, the loss of his sister, the months of telepathic torture, the entire being that he had, all the bad, redirected at Grodd.

Even though Mentalist's nose bled, and he felt pain, he didn't stop, he continued on with the power that he needed to have. Grodd continued crying out through all of the images that ran through his mind, it was worse than anything he went through.

When Mentalist was done, he dropped to the ground, clutching his head in pain, Grodd looking lifeless, falling down to the ground.

"Shit, shouldn't do that, too much for my own head..."

Murmuring that out, Mentalist looked on towards the large mammal, who fell down and was knocked out.

* * *

Later on, everyone was discussing what happened with Grodd, and the likes. Ronnie, Martin, Joe, Bette, and Hartley were all apologizing for what happened, and how sorry they were and the likes. The others were waving their hands, and speaking like it didn't matter, which it didn't. Shawna and Farooq had already disappeared, and as for the Mentalist, he stood in the background.

"Damn, together, we can do anything!" Cisco cheered, Mentalist rolling his eyes. "I mean, we captured Grodd, and now Wells hasn't got his own personal Meta-gorilla to fight for him! Even then, we're gonna win!"

Mentalist looked towards all of them, then cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Well, this has been an adventure gang. With Grodd captured, it's time for me to go. Oh, don't try and lock me up, I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, especially you, Ronnie. Please come at me, so I can kill you."

Ronnie grimaced, shaking his head again and again, Jean sweatdropping at the sight.

Mentalist turned around, shocking the others.

"W-Wait, you're leaving?! You can't!"

Caitlin couldn't believe it, while Joe pointed his gun at him, Mentalist turning around to meet Joe's face.

"What you gonna do Joe? Shoot me? I think I can fire faster than you."

"You're not going anywhere. You're just as dangerous, if not more so than Wells. So stop right there."

Mentalist cocked his head to the side, then waved his hand, blasting the gun out of Joe's hand, he chuckled slightly.

"How cute, I respect you Joe, it takes guts to stand up to me. So, unless one of the Meta's here wants to dance with me, I highly doubt you'll be stopping me." Barry stood up, so Mentalist smirked. "Oh, we gonna fight speedster? I've been dying to kill a speedster, again. Might as well start with you since you took my first one away from me."

Barry, on a surprising turn, shook his head.

"I'm not going to fight you."

Mentalist sent a challenging glare towards him.

"Why? Afraid are we?"

"No, but you don't have to go. You can stay here, with us. We're your friends, your family, you don't have to go."

Mentalist looked towards Jean who blinked sadly. Seeing that, Mentalist's eyes lowered.

"My only family died along time ago, when my brother died. And I don't need friends. All I need is my powers, and my subordinates, and my future wife as well as my daughter." He winked at Caitlin who blinked rapidly. "Well, this is it children, the next time we see one another, one of you will die." His eyes went to Cisco. "Good luck Cisco."

"Shit!"

Cisco banged his hand on the table, shaking heavily.

"Daddy, please don't go, I love you."

Frankie pleaded to her father, her eyes dancing with tears.

Mentalist cocked his head.

"I love you too sweetheart. Daddy has to go and take care of a few things now. Besides, why would I stay where I'm not wanted? I'm just a thing, right everyone?"

Besides Caitlin, Hartley and Frankie, at one point or another, everyone had said or thought that about him, hanging their heads down in shame.

Mentalist turned once more to leave, but Jean moved forward this time.

"Stop, okay, stop." Mentalist didn't stop, he kept moving. "I said, stop okay!? Just stop going!"

"Why? Besides Caitlin and Frankie, nothing here interests me."

"What about me? Don't I interest you?"

"No, you don't hold my interest anymore, after what you did to me."

"Bro..."

"Don't call me that, you don't deserve to call me that."

Jean bit her lower lip, then she looked at his face, and knew what to say next.

"Alright then, lets clear the air now. Yeah, okay. I didn't come to you back then. I didn't because, not because I didn't want to burden you, but because, I didn't think you'd be able to help me. I didn't trust you'd be able to help me, but I was wrong. If I had come to you, we could have worked through all of this together, like we always do. We're the best team in the world, you and I. Remember our little dream? One day, I'd get a high class paying job, and you'd be the stay at home brother, and take care of everything else while I worked and let you rest after years of work? Hehe, how silly we were back then."

"Very silly, I believed I could rely on my sister, clearly I was wrong."

Jean expected an answer like that, but even then, she moved closer, and showed a small smile on her lips.

"But you can. I'm sorry, for everything that's happened, I am very sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel sad, and I never wanted to hurt you this much, it wasn't my intentions at all, please. I know this is a lot to ask, but please...stay here, with us, and please, give Matt back to us."

Jean sobbed out, trying to connect with him, but he clearly wasn't having any of it.

"I'd rather die than go back into my prison, no way. No one can order me around anymore. I'm stronger than anything here, none of you can stop me. No one can hurt me anymore, nothing can stop me anymore. Not you, not your boyfriend Firestorm, and not father either. Nothing and no one is going to ever hurt me again."

"Well, maybe so. Maybe you are stronger than all of us put together. But even then, I am still...it's just bro..." Her hands laid on his face, gaining tears in her eyes. "I can see you're lonely."

"I'm not lonely."

Mentalist growled out, but Jean continued.

"Maybe not, maybe you are, but I know my brothers looks. All of them. I know what loneliness on my brother looks like, and I can see that on your face right now. You're lonely, aren't you?"

Mentalist raised his head, rolling his eyes, but Jean could see that deep down, her words were affecting him.

"Why would I be lonely?"

"Because, I've seen that look on your face since Andy died."

Mentalist's eyes began to flash blue a little bit.

"D-Don't you dare drag him into this, he's dead, leave him in the past already!"

"I would, but bro...I can see it on your face, your eyes are displaying sadness, you're sad right now. You don't have to be sad, you can just stay here, with us, with me. I'm your sister, you and I were always together, and I'm sorry for leaving you, I shouldn't of left you alone. That's my fault, and I will spend all my time trying to make up for that. And you were right before, I was selfish, I didn't think of your needs when you always thought of mine, giving up everything for my life, and I couldn't even return it. I even thought that you thinking I was dead than facing the truth was easier, but it isn't easier at all, it is more painful, and I should have stopped all of this, I should have, and that's my error. But I'm sorry bro, I'm so sorry...this is all my fault, because you always protected me, and I wasn't grateful enough...everything you ever did for me, I always took for granted, and I shouldn't of. You did many things for me, you saved my life with everything that you did for me, and I am eternally grateful, but please Mentalist, please let my brother come back...I know you don't want to be locked up, and you wont have to be, maybe you can have some sort of agreement with Matt, so you can share his body, you don't have to be enemies. And I realize now, it's thanks to you, that my brother gets to have a normal life, as much as normal can be. So, thank you Mentalist, thank you for saving my brother, and me too."

Listening to what she was saying, Mentalist held many thoughts within himself.

He looked at the others, and then his eyes dwindled on Caitlin and Frankie, seeing how sad they looked. He couldn't stand seeing them like that, and knowing that somewhere, deep down, he was the cause of that, it wasn't right in his eyes.

He then looked at his sisters crying face, and despite what he said, he felt something. If it was anything important or not, the others didn't know, but he knew that he could feel the other one, Matt, rising inside of him, growing stronger, and more determined by the second.

Mentalist hummed to himself then breathed out.

"Alright, don't show such soppy sides now Jean, we Stone's are strong, and hard, no sadness should ever pass through our eyes. However, seems like the thing that Eobard did is slowly wearing off so I don't have much control left now, but don't think this means I'm giving up, I'm still going to be watching, and enemies huh...Matt not being my enemy...well, maybe so, maybe I am here to protect his mind...I guess I did..."

"You did, you saved my brother. You aren't a bad person, you've got a dark side sure, who doesn't? But you are part of a whole, Matt's whole being. You and he, are one side of the same person, you might have a different brainwave, and thoughts and such, but you both are one half of the same whole, and you two coming together, it can happen, and I think, you'd be great together. I think that day of the accelerator, you two truly did split, all of Matt's negativity went into you and all of his positive aspects went into him and both of you gained sentience, a shared body, divided minds, so essentially, you're both apart of the same whole."

Mentalist's mind went through some thoughts, then he sighed.

As he did, his eyes slowly were released from red, to a blue colour.

Once they were fully blue, Matt looked around, bewildered, then he looked down at Jean.

"Jean? Why are you crying? Has someone upset you?"

Jean's face lit up like a Christmas tree, shaking her head again and again.

"No! You're here! You're back! I'm so sorry for leaving...I'm so sorry..."

She hugged onto him tightly, though he didn't understand, he just hugged onto her back.

"Shhh now. Alright, don't show such soppy sides now Jean, we Stone's are strong, and hard, no sadness should ever pass through our eyes."

Jean's eyes snapped up towards him, as she remembered Mentalist said something like that.

Frankie came forward, hugging onto him as well, as Caitlin.

He didn't understand, but he could just hug them like this.

"Cait, I don't understand what's going on, I don't remember much...Grodd, I remember fighting him, sort of, but before that...it was like I was lost...I didn't, hurt anyone, did I...?"

"You've been found again my love, you've been found. It's okay now, everything is going to be okay now my love, and no, you didn't hurt anyone, don't worry. I love you."

Caitlin soothed, brushing his and her lips together with one another, making Matt smile. Others also smiled for his return, they were all glad that he was back now, and he was safe. Now, they had someone else to deal with, and that was Eobard, and Rachael.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, that's been quite the chapter huh! Heavy focus on Mentalist as a character, showing his more, lively side with his powers, and such. Also gaining a better understanding of the man beneath the darkness, and as Jean said, what she said, it could very well be true, she knows him best, even more than Caitlin does.** **And we got a small showing of Mentalist, and Matt seemingly working together, Grodd could only attack Matt's mind, as he chose too, and Mentalist used all of his powers to finish off Grodd mentally.**

 **Now, we're heading to the final, which is going to be rather, emotional. Matt, Jean and the others are going to be going through rather emotional parts now. I wont spoil much, but I can say that Matt and Ra's are going to be seeing one another again, and something might happen between them, it wont change Arrow, but something's are going to happen different to canon. We'll also be discovering some interesting secrets, and Matt's also going to be slowly coming into his destiny as well.**

 **Well, thanks for reading, until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! Since it is my birthday, I'm happy this lined up well!**

 **bigfan22; Aah! Thanks very much! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, he might do, but Grodd is facing another telepath, who can mess with his mind and undo what Grodd can do. So, Matt/Mentalist is a different kind of threat than Barry could ever be. Yeah, he can be like that sometimes, but I love Joe as a character, but even in canon sometimes makes some bad decisions, but that makes a character with flaws, as if a character didn't have flaws, in my opinion, wouldn't be an interesting character. Yeah, Caitlin, Frankie, Hartley, and Jean have basically figured that out, Cisco on some level knows as well, Barry is slowly coming around to the idea, and showed in the last part of the chapter that he doesn't want to fight Mentalist, since he's still Matt. And thank you very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; The feels indeed are real~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, we have got a more of a look at him, and why he's the way he is. Very much character development, and not just for Mentalist, but for Jean as well. It does shock him that's what he believes himself to be. Hehe, he doesn't hold anything back, huh. And he's not lying, he's blunt with the truth, he rarely ever tells lies, he just doesn't see the need for them. And yeah, Frankie was something of the MVP of last chapter, recognizing many different things, and helping Jean overcome her sadness, and making her see sense. Yup, because it is Caitlin, he would help them, though if it wasn't for her, he probably wouldn't have been there. Frankie's going through quite a few things, and we'll definitely see more of it towards the beginning of next season, but she'll have a few more defining character moments this season. Yeah, they all put up some good fights, and managed to win by using their skills, and intellect as well. They did use their unique minds as a good way to fight Grodd, having Grodd being only able to attack one mind, while the other was free to fight. She has yeah, she's finally owned up to what she did and now they're truly moving on.**

 **hellspam; Aah! Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, his mind, both, are literal mindfield's, you don't want to go in their. And yeah, I've got some big plans for this finale few chapters, it's going to be a very good ride. You're not wrong, if Ra's died, then Matt truly would feel depressed, and things could happen.**

 **Ashborn2271** **; Wow, well, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And thanks very much!**

 **Guest; That sounds like a cool idea! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AlphaOmega; It was quite emotional, and this one is quite emotional as well. Yeah, he doesn't mince words, and he speaks from truth, so he can be more devastating with his words than his actions sometimes. Aah, they finally came together in a time of desperation, and yeah, they used his own tricks against him. It is, and yeah, Frankie's gonna be displaying some cool abilities, more next season but she's gonna show some cool sides before the season is out.**

 **Lightwave; Thanks! Yeah, they got to know he isn't a monster, but you're right, he's still Mentalist so he's still got scary sides. Ooh yeah, he calls others out on their faults, he never holds back, and yeah, he did bring up a good few points, he bases his words in enough truth for it to take effect on people. They do yeah, and they'll be appearing towards the finale, and beyond as well. He wasn't, because of his divided minds, allowing Grodd's power to only affect one mind and not the other. Hehe, well...he might be worried about Matt in the future.**

 **Neonlight01; We do yeah, he's more dimensional than merely wanting people to die, he's complex, both him and Matt are, and they clash together this chapter. Ooh he's not heroic like Matt is, but he'll do it if he's asked by people he cares about, and even in this chapter, it's gonna be fun to say the least. It is, what a ride huh. Psychic human vs psychic gorilla, it's always fun to see a battle of the minds. I thought that would be a cool aspect to add into the mix. Ooh yeah, he never holds back, and wouldn't say anything that isn't at least a little true.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Rogue Air part one!**

"Not long now whore..."

Rachael murmured, pacing around the area, looking right at Eliza. Eliza worked tirelessly on what she needed to do. Eobard wasn't around and Eddie, was unconscious. Eliza on the other hand didn't know what or how she was going to escape all of this.

"Please...I can't make anymore...my hands hurt..."

Rachael looked at her, moving closer and closer.

"Don't be stupid, you little bitch. This is all for Eobard. A big battle is coming, and we need to be prepared for whatever is going to come. So, don't be stupid and continue making the devices, got it?" Eliza didn't say anything, so Rachael grabbed Eliza by the back of the head, pulling her head backwards. "I said, got it!?"

"Y-Yes! Please, it hurts!"

Rachael allowed Eliza's head to be let go of, and she walked around the table.

"Have you made the modifications to the device that I own now?"

"E-Even though it's dangerous, yes, I have...but please, be careful, don't overtax it, it will be the end of this city if the flow of power overcomes everything that I've set up. It is highly experimental and this could even kill you!"

Rachael began laughing at the sight of Eliza.

"Dying isn't on my plans right now."

"Then, why are you doing this…? I don't understand, the way that man, Harrison Wells speaks to you, he doesn't even treat you kindly. Why are you even with him? He sees you as a tool, is that how you see yourself?"

Rachael tipped her head to the left.

"Because, he's the one that saw something in me. Unlike you, not many people thought I'd be worth much, but by helping him, I can finally ascend this mortal coil, and be with the man that I love, always. He'll be out there, and then when we're ready, I can go back with my love to the future."

"Future…? Time travel doesn't even exist!"

Eliza was sure on it, but Rachael continued laughing.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. It does exist, and it has existed for a long time. In fact, Harrison Wells as you call him, has been in this time period for 15 plus years now, stuck here, and now he gets a chance to go home. My baby gets to go home, and I am going to follow him home, so we can finally build a life together, away from all the scummy parts of this world...though I will miss cows, apparently they don't exist in the future, bummer huh."

Eliza blinked, but still she felt unsure of all of this.

"Even then...you really think he's going to stand beside you and love you?"

"Of course he does! He's stayed beside me, all this time! When I was down, he came to pick me up! If I didn't have him, my potential would be ruined, there would be no reason for being, he gave me the reason to live, and now I follow him. Of course, I take liberties sometimes, but it is all for this love, and devotion to me."

Eliza thought " _She's nuts, he doesn't love her, if anything, she's his love slave the idiot._ " but she dared not repeat herself on that matter. Rachael clearly was a woman that had a very strong power, even if she was clearly insane.

"O-Okay, that's wonderful...s-so when can I be released? I'm doing everything you want me to do. But you know, these devices wont be as powerful as the original, right? The original, harnesses power of the sun to achieve different things, this does the same, but it can't hold much energy or the cells of the people wearing them would disintegrate, unlike you who I presume has a healing factor of some kind."

Eliza warned her, trying to deter her from what's going on and hoping that Rachael would see sense.

But that was a pipe dream now, it seemed.

"They don't need to be, and I don't want them to be. I just need them to work, and be able to use them even a little bit. Because, Matt, and the gang have quite a few Meta's with them, and while we do as well, it wont be enough, I know that much."

"Y-You do?"

"That's right, of course I do. This is war, and when you go to war, you fight to the best of your powers, and gather the strongest, and sometimes, gain the powers that you need to fight. So, hurry up, or do I have to call Harrison Wells back here? How about that Eliza? Do you want him to come back? You've seen first hand what he can do, so do you want to meet him again?"

Eliza's eyes widened, her head shaking again and again.

"No, please don't! I'll be good, I swear to God! I will do what I have to do! Just please don't do this to me!"

"Then get to work Eliza."

Eliza lowered her head, doing as she was asked. Even though she didn't like it, she still had to do it, or she was going to die. She just hoped that nothing else was going to happen, and that someone, somewhere was going to rescue her from this nightmare.

* * *

"Aaaah, I've missed you Matthew..."

Caitlin breathed out, as he climbed off her front, and rolled next to her in bed. She curled up in his arms, searching for comfort in their naked embrace. Caitlin's hand went across Matt's chest, searching for a hand while laying her head on said chest.

He found her hand with his own hand, and held it to his stomach, a comfortable place for the pair of them. Her other hand ran across his body and laid on his growing crotch, Matt surprised that Caitlin was that forward. Though, it wasn't exactly unwelcome either.

Caitlin looked up towards Matt's face, and she smiled, his blue eyes looked down at her, and a face graced his lips as well.

"I've missed you as well my love. I don't, remember much of what happened when I went Mentalist, but I get the feeling that I did some terrible stuff...did I, do anything terrible? Did I hurt anyone, or anything?"

Caitlin shook her head immediately, planting a kiss on his naked chest.

"Actually, he was rather helpful, if not crude." Batting her eyes, she gazed up towards the man that she loved. "Matthew, you know, all this time, we've been trying to get rid of Mentalist, and I don't think that's the right way to go."

"What do you mean?"

Asking gently, his fingers ran across her face.

"I mean, he...yeah, he's a little out there, he might be deranged, and crazed, but he's that way for a reason, and he's apart of you. Deep inside of you, he's in there, and in his own way, he protected you for so long, and even though I'm in love with you, I have to thank him for that. He kept you safe when I couldn't."

"...I know what you mean Cait. Yeah...I get what you're saying, but admitting that I have that side within me, admitting that darkness, is scary. I mean, I've seen and felt first hand what he is like, and it scares me."

"Jean also thought that he was lonely, as well."

Caitlin breathed out, remembering that fact.

Matt looked towards her, conflicted on what she was saying.

"Y-You really think that he is?"

"I think that yes, I just think he's very lonely. Of course he'll always deny it, because he has to be tough, but even I thought something similar, by the way he said he didn't want to go back, and such. I'm just saying, he very well could be."

"I see what you're saying...yeah, he could be and that's a worrying thought in of itself. But, Cait. Wells is...I mean, Eobard, and I can't believe that Eliza was captured by Rachael, we have to end that bitch right here, and now. We have to stop her."

"And we will my love." Caitlin soothed, rubbing his chest with her fingers. "We'll find them, get Eliza back, and make sure that she, along with Dr Wells...I mean, evil Wells or whatever, is stopped along with Rachael. They wont get away with this. All this time, they played us, no longer will they do that."

"Yeah, the big showdown is going to be soon..." Matt paused, and thought about it. "Cait, we're gonna need..." Thinking more deeply, Caitlin tilted her head. "No, it doesn't matter, don't worry about it. I was just thinking that we'll need to have some help go down here."

"Yeah, you're right...heck, maybe you could have Mentalist Metahuman's help out?"

Matt began chuckling, even during this kind of situation.

"I honestly don't know much about that. He had another life that I wasn't privy too."

"Oh well, it was just a thought." Caitlin smiled, and leaned towards her dresser on the side. "Speaking of thoughts." She reached into it, and pulled out a box. "Here Matthew, I got you something."

"It isn't an anniversary...it's not my birthday..."

"Hehe, it's not a special day or anything, it's just something that I got a little while ago, and-"

"It's a wedding ring!"

"W-What!?"

Matt pointed at the box.

"I-It looks like a wedding ring to me!"

"It's not a wedding ring my love, don't worry so much about it. It isn't like that...I-I mean, if we did get engaged, which we are going to do eventually according to the future newspaper, I'd hope you'd propose to me...then again, I suppose it wouldn't matter...w-wait! I was giving you a gift! Here, just accept it!"

Matt loved it when she showed a flustered look. But he took the box off her, and held it tightly in his hand. He opened the box and saw that there was a heart shaped locket inside. Intrigued, he took it out, and opened it, revealing a picture of him, Frankie, and Caitlin together.

"Cait..."

"It's just, we're like a, family now. I just thought that no matter what happens, we're always together, close to your heart. I've got one for myself and Frankie too." She pointed to the side, showing two boxes in the draw. "Kinda corny, I know-"

"It's perfect."

Caitlin rapidly blinked, she couldn't believe that he thought that it was perfect. But that also made her heart feel warm, that he would be like that with her.

"It is?"

"Of course it is, this is beautiful my love. I'll always cherish it." Matt placed it on his neck, and it dangled near his heart. "Suits me, no?"

Caitlin allowed her face to lift up into a delightful smile.

"Yeah, looks beautiful, just like the handsome man wearing it." Caitlin leaned up towards him, teasingly capturing his lips, then pulled backwards. "Matthew, it is rather early..." Alluringly, her finger went up, and down his chest, he hitched said breath in slight lust for the young woman. "So, what do you say that we, spend some personal time together?"

"Ooh my, that's naughty Cait, you really are a bad girl, aren't you?"

Caitlin pushed Matt down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, and shone her beautiful smile.

"That's right, now allow me to love you."

"Hehe, you don't need my permission for that~"

Caitlin couldn't contain her happiness right now, she enjoyed the feeling of the young boy, and now, she was going to have some fun for herself.

A normal morning between the two of them, that's what they had for this last time, a time where they could be together again, and love one another again in this time, a time that was there own and no one could take that away from them.

* * *

Later on, Caitlin and Matt rushed to S.T.A.R Labs, having been summoned there by Cisco. However, since they were in the middle of, sex, they were a little late, and saw that Barry, Joe, Cisco, Bette, and Hartley were all there along with Jean, Ronnie, Martin and Frankie as well. As soon as she saw her Dad, Frankie moved over towards him, and hugged around his waist, which he returned.

"Hey, sorry we were late."

"Why are you late anyway?" Cisco had to ask, but Caitlin and Matt looked away from one another, blushes on their faces. "Wait, never mind, sorry I asked."

"Good call." Caitlin breathed out, her arms wrapping around Matt's own arm. "So, why have you called us here? What's going on?"

Cisco nodded, bringing up Wells wheelchair. Matt was tempted to blow it up right there and then, but he stopped himself, seeing that Cisco's hand was running across the wheelchair, Hartley didn't even need telepathy, he already knew what Cisco was going to say.

"I kept asking myself, why would Wells pretend to need a wheelchair?"

"Sympathy, I suppose."

Bette murmured, Cisco inclining his head, and continuing with a smile.

"That's what I thought at first, but he's the Man in Yellow. He's the Reverse-Flash. He's much smarter than that. Sympathy can't be the only reason."

"Yeah, it was a misdirect. Just like everything else Wells has done like setting..." His eyes went to Matt who waved gently. "I mean, the last person we'd suspect to be the Man in Yellow is someone who lost the use of their legs."

"That's exactly right, Joe." Beaming out happily, Cisco pointed at Joe with excitement. "Which is why I started messing around with the wheelchair. And that's when I found this."

Cisco bent down to the chair, and tipped it to the side. Then, with the removal of the bottom of the chair, he opened it, and revealed a device that looked to be giving off a red and orange glow of energy, Matt feeling oddly drawn to it for some reason.

"Damn. You can't get that at Radio Shack."

"What is that thing?"

Frankie asked Matt, but he didn't know.

"A big battery I guess."

That's the only thing Matt could think it would be. Ronnie bent towards it, looking intrigued.

"Whatever it is, I am only going to assume that it helped Wells somehow."

Hartley inclined his head, continuing the conversation.

"I measured the output, and this thing is giving off an insane amount of power. I mean, we're talking enough to power all of Central City. Even larger than the device that Mercury Labs were building, perhaps those were prototypes for this...even then, it does seem different fundamentally."

"Seriously?"

Jean couldn't believe it, but Cisco was adamant about this.

"Oh, yeah."

"What do you think Wells was using it for?"

"I think this thing is some kind of battery like my brother said." Jean revealed, getting out a device and briefly scanned the device. "Oh yeah, this seems like it could be compatible with the human genes. I can only imagine that Wells used this to become more powerful."

"To gain more speed."

Barry added from the side, Jean nodding her head, and then Bette spoke up.

"And that's why he's so much faster than you." She ignored Barry's glare. "Okay, so this guys got the speed down, why does he need Rachael? I mean, if he's a speed God, no offence Barry, so why would he need Rachael? I still don't understand what she brings to his table."

"She brings..." Matt briefly paused, thinking about it. "Well, she brings another set of hands for him. If we think about it, Barry and I, teaming up together, we very well could stop Reverse Flash. In that different timeline, I gave him a pretty good fight, Barry has given him a pretty good fight. Together, Barry and I could take this bastard down."

"I'm almost hesitant to say it, but that could be a reason that he had Rachael all this long." Hartley began. "Just think of the day that this first began. Rachael, has been behind the scenes doing things that we don't know about. She has Eliza to make her some more devices, we still need to find them, I'm nervous about that."

"Yeah, no kidding. A crazy bitch with city destroying bombs, that's not a good thing."

Jean interjected, then Hartley clicked his fingers.

"Wait, a flash of inspiration, no offence Barry." Barry smiled weakly, Hartley moving to the computers. "I've been thinking all this time, where could they be keeping Eliza, where we haven't searched yet. We've been all over the city, and we haven't found them? Unless they are in obscure places, then we have to think, where could they be exactly? And I've come to the conclusion that-"

Before Hartley could finish, alarms went off everywhere. Since he was closest to the console, Hartley was the first to respond, and when he did, he growled out at the sight of it all, he felt rather sick honestly.

"The accelerator, it's been reactivated."

"It can't be! How!?"

Martin raised a good question, Cisco going to the other side, and looked over Hartley's shoulder.

"He's right, it's been reactivated, it has to be Wells."

"How is that possible? It blew up!"

Joe was on the same boat as the others, so Caitlin gave her thoughts.

"It had to have been rebuilt."

"Wells."

Barry whispered in realization, and then before Joe could ask, Hartley filled them in on what he was going to say.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, but now this confirms it. Wells, hadn't left at all. He's been here all this time. He's been inside S.T.A.R. Labs the whole time. No, he's been down in the accelerator, that's why we haven't been able to find him."

Immediately, Barry and Matt looked to one another.

"Jean, Bette, Ronnie, Professor, please stay here with Frankie! Barry-"

"Lets do this."

Together, Barry and Matt rushed out of the room, together with Hartley following close by with Cisco, and Joe.

They walked around the corner, Joe had his gun out. Matt ripped off his necklace, and looked through the wall with his psychic navigation power. Seeing that no one was at the entrance, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"No one's there."

Nodding at Matt, the fivesome walked around the corner, with Barry and Matt taking point. But still, Joe held up his gun, and Matt made a dagger of energy in his hand just in case something or someone could come by.

Hartley noticed the drink in Cisco's hand, confusing him.

"Cisco, what did you bring in that orange soda for? Are you going to throw that in his face, and hope for the best?"

Hartley smugly said, but then Cisco showed a superior smile.

"Whenever something happens with the Reverse Flash, liquid floats in the air. You know, Barry's fish tank, Wells's champagne, Lance's coffee, remember that? If this does the same thing, we'll know that Wells is in there."

Hartley glared harshly at the young man beside him.

"He's not in there yet, but as we move closer, I can feel his presence..."

Matt murmured, Hartley by the doors lock. Barry turned towards him, and Cisco did as well.

"Do it."

Barry ordered, making the glasses wearer nod his head, and he unlocked the door. As soon as he did, they all walked forward together, and they saw the vastness of the space of the accelerator. Matt hadn't really been in there before, he felt like he couldn't, so he was a little surprised by the size.

"Man this is big. Perfect hiding place for."

Matt added, Joe agreeing immediately.

"Exactly. Matt, can you..."

"Eobard is coming!"

"What!?"

As Cisco said that, his orange began lifting up on its own, like the gravity had been out of whack. And as he did that, a red flash went past them, but sensing it, Matt thrusted his hand outwards, capturing Wells, and flung him to a wall, making him cry out.

"Eobard!"

Eobard looked up to see Matt and Barry glaring at him, the pair ready to fight.

"Well, well, well, Mr Stone, or Matthew as I am going to call you. Your reflexes have increased to the point that you can even capture me with your telekinetic powers. You truly are a fascinating person, aren't you my boy?"

"I'm not your boy, and you're not getting away with this!"

Matt threw the dagger that he had in his hand. Eobard reacted accordingly, getting off the ground, dodging to the side, only to bend his spine backwards, a volley of energy going above his head, and body, then Barry rushed forward, delivering a double punch to Eobard's torso, sending him flying backwards.

Eobard let out another cry of pain, then Barry looked at Matt.

"Hartley was right, together Matt, we can beat him."

"Yeah, I know, we'll-"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Eobard took off the ground and rushed out of there. Despite what he said, Barry rushed out of there, not waiting for Matt at all. Matt went to take flight, but was stopped when Hartley laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"There's no use, you can't keep up with a speedster of Eobard's magnitude in a pure race. If it is a fight, that's different, but this is a race, and Matthew, you can't outfly a speedster yet, though we have time to improve that."

Matt inclined his head, turning back to the accelerator. They walked closer to it, as some of the cells of the Metahuman's began opening, with the computer voice speaking "Prisoner release. Protocol initiated." all four of them looking towards them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No!"

Cisco panicked seeing that the cells for Hydro Hunter, Blob, Grodd, Toad, Multiplex, Top and Mason Bridge all opened, Matt's eyes widened at the sight, only to be more surprised when Rachael to appear as well, flying thanks to the device.

"Rachael! Let me out, Rachael! I love you!"

Mist called to the young woman in the sky, but Matt grimaced.

"Ewwww, you had sex with Mist? Then again, why am I surprised by this? You'd do anything with a pulse, huh. Makes sense why you're Eobard's lackey love or something like that. Well, it doesn't matter at this point."

"Well, we all kinda make mistakes." She murmured so Mist couldn't hear. "I'll get you later snookums, love you~" She sang to Mist, and he smiled, like he was under her spell. "So, Matt, seems like we have the chance to meet again. But I've been thinking about it, and I've thought that this is the right time to end your life, and that's always a good deal, don't you think so sweetsoul?"

She played her hands like she was waving to Matt. Her hands lit up with some solar energy, and she looked excited right now.

"Rachael!" Matt growled, his hands dancing with power. "So, you've built yourself a little team, have you? That's cute, that's really fucking cute. But, how did you get them to follow you as well? That's something I don't understand."

"Well, I have been busy, making deals and what not. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and now I've come to the conclusion that you need to die, and so do the others. But don't worry, you wont suffer, all that long hahaha!"

Rachael pulled out a gun, shooting off a blast of lightning towards Cisco. Matt moved in front of Cisco, raising a barrier, blocking the blast of lightning, only for Mason to jump down, shooting Joe with his power, knocking him down with a punch. Top then looked into Matt's eyes, making his world swirl around like everything was wrong about all of this.

"Ooh shit, not again..."

Matt's eyes blinked rapidly, using his powers to fix what was going on with his mind, like he had down beforehand. However, during that time, Hydro Hunter gathered water in his palms, shooting it towards Matt's barrier, and because he was busy fixing his mind, the blast of water slammed against the barrier, shattering it, and he took the brunt force of the power, knocking him backwards, and through a wall.

"Ooh shit, well I wont let you!"

Hartley placed his hands outwards, sending a sonic wave at Hydro Hunter, the blast strong enough to knock him backwards. Cisco went to Matt's side, as he adjusted what was going on with his mind right now.

Rachael though turned towards Hartley, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Hartley, aren't you adorable? Seems like you've got a more handle on your powers than last time."

Hartley turned towards her, and went to blast her, but Mason sent out his eye blast, infecting Hartley, so he couldn't move. Rachael then flew down towards him, charging her hand with her solar energy, and then went to punch her…

"Try this!"

From the side, a gust of winds erupted, hitting Rachael, and flung her backwards. In the air, she adjusted her stance in the air, and regained her stance. Caitlin rushed to Matt's side, as Jean stood out in front, along with Bette who went to protect Cisco. Ronnie, and Martin were with Frankie right now, just in case.

"Oh, sleepy Jean, what could I have seen you before~?"

"Rachael, been a while, and you're a sick bitch." Jean spat out, showing a darkened glare. "So, you've built yourself an army then? I'm not surprised, this is going to be interesting, isn't it? I am rather excited to kill you myself."

"Ooh sweetie, don't think like that. Grodd sweetheart, do your thing."

Everyone widened their eyes, as Grodd moved closer. Their heads began aching with pain from his telepathy, and they fell down to the ground. Rather than control, Grodd just hurt them with his telepathy, and Rachael gathered her forces.

She then looked at all of them on the ground, but Matt who hadn't recovered from the psychic attack, still looked determined.

"Rachael, I wont let you walk out of here."

Using his powers, he was combating the mind of Grodd, and Grodd's eyes looked towards him in slight fear.

"Hmmm, that's a cute thing to say, but do you have a choice in the matter? I mean, look at your friends, they truly are in pain." Matt looked back, and saw them in pain. He then looked right back towards her. "And you're outnumbered. So, either let us leave without incident, or prepare to die, you son of a bitch."

Matt gathered his powers and forced a blast towards them, but Rachael snickered, and avoided it. Hydro Hunter rushed towards Caitlin, so Matt flew to her, and raised a barrier, blocking the attack from touching her.

"Don't worry boss, we'll be seeing one another very soon."

Hydro Hunter snickered, as Rachael and the others escaped. Because he had to protect the others from dying, he couldn't fight them all off, and the others were busy tending to others, or being attacked mentally, which he was helping them with.

Once they were gone, the telepathic attack stopped, Matt leaning his head down to Jean and Caitlin.

"Are you alright?"

Caitlin smiled gently, hugging around Matt's neck, Jean doing the same thing.

"I'm alright baby, don't worry about me, I'm sorry about that...if we weren't here then-"

"They would have teamed up on me, there's no way I could take them all, don't worry about it. We'll bring our own forces next time, and stop them."

Matt continuing to hug onto Caitlin, kissed her forehead in comfort. Jean did the same thing, Cisco rubbing his head, and moved to check on Joe.

Matt looked towards Hartley, and moved closer to the young man, leaning him against the side of the wall.

"Are you okay Hartley?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. But Matthew, since they were down there, they could have Eddie and Eliza down there. It's a long shot, but that's the only thing that we could do right now, don't you think so Matthew?"

Matt was going to answer, when he turned his head to the side to see Iris. Everyone else looked and saw Iris holding her weapon that Matt made ages ago. The weather gun that he made, she moved closer, and closer.

"Eddie's down in the pipeline?"

"He could be." Matt agreed, standing up. "Cait, Jean, take care of the others, Iris and I will go and see what's down there. Since Rachael is gone, and Eobard as well, we should be able to find out what's going on down there." Matt saw the girls nodding, then looked towards Iris. "Ready?"

Iris cocked her gun.

"I'm ready."

"Then lets get too it."

Matt and Iris walked into the pipeline. He took her hand, and they floated to the bottom of the pipeline, walking down it towards where they thought he could be. As they did, they heard the calling for "Heeeeelp!" again and again, getting louder and louder.

"That sounds like Eddie."

Matt nodded resolutely.

"You're right."

Matt and Iris rushed forward, until they found an entryway, that led downwards.

Matt opened it, and saw ladders, so he jumped into it, Iris climbing down the ladder, and Matt looked around, seeing Eddie, and Eliza tied up.

"Eddie! Eliza!"

Matt flew forward, landing on the ground. Eliza began crying, while Eddie looked roughed up. Matt telekinetically undid the binds that Rachael had put on him probably, or Eobard, Iris rushing towards him, and hugged onto him tightly.

"I got you. Oh, my God. Eddie. Are you okay?"

Eddie didn't have the strength to say yes or no, Matt undoing Eliza's binds. Immediately, she fell into his arms, and began crying, so he patted the back of her head comfortingly. She sobbed openly into his arms.

"It's alright Eliza, I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about, I'm here for you now."

Eliza couldn't begin to express her happiness right now.

Matt turned to Eddie, and picked him up in his arms. Eddie looked slightly embarrassed, but Matt just smiled.

"Come on Eddie, lets get you out of here. Eliza, can you walk?"

"Yeah...I just want to get out of here."

"Lets go."

Matt and the others walked to the ladder, Eliza going first. Then, Matt put Eddie over his shoulder, and climbed the ladder. Iris however, found something in the corner. Curiously, she went over, and picked it up, it was an engagement box, and she looked inside to see the ring. Surprise came over her, she didn't expect to see something like that.

Matt looked back towards Iris, seeing that she wasn't following.

"Iris, come on. Lets get going before they might come back."

"R-Right, I'm coming."

Iris shoved the box inside of her pocket, and went to follow after Matt and the others.

* * *

Later on, Caitlin was checking over Eliza, while Jean checked over Eddie. Since they both had good skills in being a doctor, they had two for the price of one doing their duties, Matt overlooking Eliza who looked shook up. Hartley, and Joe were recovering from what was going on with what happened to them with Mason and all that, Frankie was watching over them, she felt like she had something to do, she needed to do something or she'd go crazy.

Caitlin smiled at Eliza who did the same.

"I'm sorry about all this Dr Snow."

"No, don't worry, everything is okay." Caitlin checked over Eliza once more. "There you go. Go slow. Your vitals are normal, but you're just a little dehydrated. The IV should help with that, but drink some fluids and stay off your feet, okay, Eliza?"

"Yeah, thank you Dr Snow."

Eliza smiled out, Matt giving her a smile as well.

"It's the same for you Eddie. Though you seem to be a little roughed up, it is merely flesh wounds, and I've stitched the one that was the most damaging. You've got a few bruised ribs, but nothing is broken."

"Thanks, Jean."

Jean rubbed the back of her head gently.

"Hehe, no worries, gives me an excuse to wear the jacket...well, besides the times Ronnie and I have seeoooh...semen…?" Matt gave her a dark look. "Oh, right, I'm a good girl, I'm still a virgin and all, and I've never had..."

"Dear, you're rambling."

Martin interjected, making Jean lower her eyebrows, and just silenced herself, Ronnie briefly looking to Matt who smiled out rather dangerously, making Ronnie turn his head away in pure fear, and apprehension of what's going to happen.

Barry came zooming in seconds later, not seeing Eddie, and the likes.

"Wells got away. Oh, he was too fast. He's always too fast." Barry bent over, panting with annoyance. He then looked up, and met the eyes of Eddie, and Eliza. Realizing that he wasn't wearing his mask, he giggled towards Eliza shyly. "E-Eh, hi..."

"Hi, I'm Eliza Harmon, nice to meet you, Flash. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, Barry Allen."

Barry smiled weakly, nodding his head again and again, then looked to Eddie, unable to take the curious look of Eliza right now.

"Eddie."

"We found him and Eliza here under that hatch in the pipeline."

Iris announced happily.

"Looked around, and there doesn't seem to be anything of importance down there." Matt spoke out, and then saw the look on Barry's face. "Barry, don't start thinking that this is your fault. We both looked over and we didn't find them, so this isn't your fault. Or my fault, it's Wells, Eobard whatever, and Rachael as well."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Matt's right." Eddie began looking towards Iris briefly. "Sometimes you just can't see the clues. Even if they're right in front of you." Since Matt had his necklace off, he heard from Eddie's mind " _And the fact that Iris is supposed to marry Barry, how the hell am I going to get through this? Damn it all to hell..."_

Matt blinked at the thoughts that Eddie had, realizing that Eddie found out, and did feel bad for him, of course he did. Iris felt some tension in the air, turning to Eddie, and kissed him on the table, Matt looking towards Caitlin who fell against him.

"Um, well, you know, all that's important is that we're all safe, and back together, right?"

Eddie didn't respond much to it, but everyone could see that Eddie and Barry were having a sort of stare off.

"Eddie, why did he take you?"

Barry questioned right out, wanting to know what was going on.

"I don't know. He said that we're family. Said his real name is Eobard Thawne."

"Well, we know that." Matt snickered out, then saw the others eyes on them. "We do though."

Barry coughed into his hand to get back on task.

"Did he say anything else? I mean, anything that could help us figure out what he's really after?"

Ronnie asked him with a hesitant look.

"He didn't say much." Eddie dismissed. "He just kept working on some tube."

"A tube? What did it look like?"

Bette wondered aloud, Eddie didn't really know how well to describe it.

"Metallic, futuristic. He said it was the key to him getting back everything that was taken from him."

"It looked like a power source to me." Eliza cut in. "It, did seem like something from the future, far more advanced than what I've seen. But from the times I saw him build it, it looked like it was something from the future, and looked like it was some kind of power source."

"Look, I just want to go home. Is that okay?"

Eddie cut off Eliza's words, the others turning towards him.

"Yes, of course." Jean spoke up, and then took out some med's. "Take these every fourish hours, it will help with the pain." Eddie took them with a thankful smile. "But, Eddie, the thing is...you should rest, so please get some rest."

"I'll make sure he gets some rest."

Iris added, helping him off the medbed, and then walked out with him. The others looked on, then Matt turned back to Eliza.

"Eliza, what did Rachael want you to do exactly? She kidnapped you for a reason, right?"

"God, that bitch...yeah, that device, remember the one we talked about?" Matt nodded, the others listening. "She's...She made me make her several of them, smaller ones that have less output than that. I guess it is for her goons. I had no choice, she said if I didn't, I'd die, and I..."

Matt laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, don't worry, nothing is your fault this day, okay? Rachael is a psychopath, and she is the only one that's responsible for all of this. You've got nothing to worry about at all, alright? You're safe now, she can't hurt you."

"Yeah, I know...but, she made me make the device that she has, stronger."

"Hold on, stronger? How strong are we talking about here?"

Matt interjected, Caitlin looking on worried as well.

"W-Well, the device she has on now, can output more power, and she's got quite good at using it. The device, now that can power a city, can do a bit more than that...and I tried building failsafe devices into it, and succeeded, for the most part."

"For the most part?"

Caitlin added, Jean moving closer with folded arms.

"Yeah, I mean, it could still go wrong. I've tried my best to make sure the power regulator was right, it wouldn't overload, and I've extended the time it can work, and use the power, and it has absorbed quite a bit of power. But I was on the clock, and she kept rushing me to make more, so I had my hands full, but even then, I want to help out you guys, because this is all my fault I have to make it right somehow."

"Hey, I said this isn't your fault, you were under duress, we'll deal with it. Don't worry about it Eliza, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Yeah, I'm safe...however, I've seen that she has a sword with her, that she uses to cut down your psychic powers, correct?"

"That's right, we haven't been able to figure out how to defeat that."

Eliza smiled softly.

"I have."

Everyone gasped, that had been a big concern.

"Really? How?"

"Yes, the sword itself has technology inside, and while captured, I managed to check over it secretly, and saw that there is a weakness. The sword itself acts like the opposite of your power, like….maybe the right term would be...well, I'll just say that it works by going in the inverse of your powers, and yes I know you have powers, don't worry I'll keep the secret." Matt breathed out happily. "But yeah, it is like the anti to your powers. I don't know how they managed to get the exact inverse of your powers, but they did. However, as I was saying, it is governed by this tech, and if I can get close enough, I should be able to hack into it, though it will take several seconds to connect with it, and disable it. I tried the same for the solar device, but that man...erm, not Harrison Wells, but looks like him was watching me very carefully, so I couldn't do much on it, and from what I know of the device, it only gathers the energy and stores it along with supplying it to that wonder-bitch Rachael, there's no hacking that could do anything, beyond releasing it, and we can't do that. Also, on the smaller ones, they don't have near the same amount of power. They can produce hard solar energy constructs sure, but they don't induce flight or anything of that nature."

"Great, so she's got an army then..."

Cisco breathed out worried, but Matt smiled.

"No, if she can disable that sword, then there's a chance...but even then, with the power that has been put into that device, we have to find a way to disable that as well before it goes have as well...we'll just have to worry about the device itself...and then there's her Meta-friends, and all...fucking Rachael, does my head in. Even after we break up, she's still pissing me off."

Caitlin snorted, but then alarms began to go off again.

"For God sake, can't we go for a minute without things going off!?"

Bette roared like a tiger, Cisco holding back a small chuckle.

Jean went to the computers, and looked over them.

"Oh, no, no, no."

"What? What now?"

"Don't speak to Jean like that." Ronnie cut in before Matt could, Matt impressed with him. "Barry, say you're sorry."

"Sorry Jean. Hug to make it better?" Ronnie, and Matt glared at the same time. "Okay, you win, no hugs."

Cisco rolled his eyes, and moved to the side of her, briefly giving a smile, making Bette feel jealous.

Cisco and Bette then hurried down to the accelerator, Hartley and Joe now having recovered, moved towards the computers with the others, seeing Cisco, and Bette on the screen.

[Um, are you seeing this? That's the tube Eddie was talking about, and Eliza was right. It's some sort of future power source. That's what's charging up the accelerator.]

Cisco said over the camera that was hooked up, Bette looking over it with pristine care.

"Can you shut it down?"

Hartley asked, then Cisco gave him a dark glare.

[Do you see a power button anywhere on this thing? Dude, this thing is from the future. It's beyond me. I press, or touch, or cut the wrong thing, I could bring the whole building down.]

[If I had time, I might be able to do something about it. But I'd need more than a day to really study it's stuff.]

Bette added, the others looking on, Matt feeling Frankie hold onto his hand.

"Okay. How long until it's fully functional?"

Caitlin spoke up, and before they could finish, Eliza continued on.

"36 hours is what he said to us before...well, he said 39 hours, but that was three hours ago, so 36 hours now."

"That's when Wells will be back."

Barry stated bluntly, and to the point.

"Why would Wells want the Particle Accelerator to work again?"

Joe looked on at Barry, who shrugged his shoulders. Hartley however, thought about something.

"Well, it's just a theory, but Wells...Eobard, whatever, is from the future, what if this is to take him back to the future, somehow? I don't know the full details, but that would make the most sense, wouldn't it?"

Matt couldn't agree more with what he said.

"Before that, he made it for at least Barry to gain access to his powers, and maybe myself, if that's what he wanted that is. That douche would do anything to get back to the future, just needs to go 88 miles an hour….hehe, movie reference right there."

[I heard that!] Cisco roared, then held up his thumb to the camera. [Love it dude!]

Matt nodded his head again and again as Cisco along with Bette came back into the room.

Frankie looked between all of them, trying to understand something.

"There's something I don't get. So like what happens if the Particle Accelerator turns on while the Metahumans are in their containment cells? I mean, she took a few of them with her, Rachael that is, but there's still Mist, Rainbow Raider, and Weather Wizard at least down there, and I think that one from Arrow's city as well. So, what's going to happen to them?"

"They're toast."

Cisco murmured out, Frankie gasping.

"But, we can't have them die!"

Matt looked at his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We put them down there and now their lives are in danger because of us. We have to get them out of there."

"Matthew's right we can't leave them down there to die, even they don't deserve that."

"Look, I think you all know I've never been a fan of this arrangement here. I thought the whole plan was to rehabilitate them and set them free."

Joe spoke after Caitlin did, Caitlin answering.

"It was. We've been a little busy. But as Matthew, and Frankie said, we have to move them."

"Move them where?"

"Iron Heights can't handle Metahumans like those. It has some, but with the powers of Weather Witch or whatever he's called."

"Weather Wizard."

Cisco pipped up, Joe glaring at him, so like a wounded animal, he hid behind Bette.

"Weather Wizard, could bust out of there pretty easily and we can't have that, can we?"

"You're right, but Lian Yu can."

"Lian Yu? You're thinking of sending them there?"

Matt spoke up to Barry, who nodded his head.

"It makes sense. Cut off, no one could be hurt because of them there."

"You've got a point, I've heard ARGUS built a covert military prison there."

Matt added, Barry nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell's a Lian Yu?"

Joe didn't know what was going on, and even Eliza looked lost as well.

"Lian Yu is the island where Oliver was stranded for five years. It's where we sent Captain Boomerang. Oliver keeps his worst criminals there. They won't be able to escape, and more importantly, they won't be able to hurt anybody."

Barry finished off for Joe, but Joe didn't exactly look thrilled with this either.

"Great. So we ship them from one illegal black site to another?"

"It's the only way Mr West." Jean spoke up. "These people are highly dangerous, and we can't have them running around. It might seem horrid, but that's how it is, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Jean smiled, but Joe then developed a serious face. "And how do we move them to Oliver's own private Alcatraz?"

"I'll call him. Maybe he can help with transport." Barry's eyes went towards Cisco, and Hartley. "And Cisco, Hartley, if we do this, nobody can get loose."

"Oh, since when are you my-"

"Hartley, he's right. Please, for me?"

Hartley bowed his head, nodding said head.

But then Matt folded his arms, and thought about what was to come, and what's going to happen.

" _I don't have enough power to stop them, and I'm always...then there's...wait, Mentalist...I can't let him out, there's no guarantee...but, Cait said that he was...yeah, I've got to do it, I need to...do this for everyone...even if it is terrifying._ " Matt looked towards Caitlin. "Caitlin, I need your help with something."

"Hmmm, with what baby?"

Caitlin asked kindly, Matt looking at the others, knowing it would worry them, but could trust Caitlin.

"Eeh, just come with me and I'll explain, you too Jean, Professor Stein, Eliza, I'll need your help too."

"Eh, sure bro, coming. I'm not needed here anyway."

Matt, led all of them, plus Ronnie and Frankie who decided to tag along with them. Hartley felt slightly left out, but he knew that he needed to focus on this now.

* * *

"Okay, you want to, what?"

Jean began, the others looking on. Eliza had been somewhat filled in on what was going on and what Matt was on the way to a private area so they could do this without Wells knowing, they made sure to check for cameras, and other things like that.

"I want to go into my subconscious, and speak to Mentalist."

"W-Why though?"

Ronnie interjected.

"Look, Mentalist, has access to powers I can't even invoke yet. Maybe one day, sure. But right now, he's more powerful than I am, and has a better understanding of my powers than I do. So, I want to go and speak to him, in the similar way that the lucid dreaming worked."

"Speak to him, and ask, what exactly? He come out and fight? You're willing to turn your body over to that guy?"

Ronnie was baffled, and so was Martin. But Caitlin could see where he was coming from.

"No, I'm willing to make a deal with him. Like it or not Ronnie, but we need extra power, and he's it. If we work together, I think we could muster enough power to fight and beat Rachael, and her army as well. I know it's risky, but it's all we have now."

"Ronald, we've got an opponent that we are having difficulty with. Mr Stone is willing to put himself at this risk, we have to support him in this decision."

Martin spoke up, moving to the side so he could monitor his vitals.

Caitlin looked on between the two men, then she moved to Matthew's right, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right Ronnie, this is the right thing to do. We know what happened, but this is what we need to do...I don't like it either, I'd rather not have Matthew go through something like this, but if this is to win and he believes in it, I've decided to believe in him. He's proven to me already that I can trust him, so I'll trust him here."

Matt smiled at Caitlin as Eliza moved forward.

"To go into your subconscious, I'll be monitoring your bravewave's, while Dr Snow there will be keeping an eye on your heart rhythm, and your sister will be the one with the trigger switch, if things go south, we'll pull you out right away."

"No, even if I show a bit of distress, I have to try my best to get him to cooperate. This is the only way. Don't pull me out at the first sign of trouble...but, be ready, just in case he takes over my body. I'm not going to lie, it could happen, so Ronnie-"

"I've got it ready." Ronnie pulled out a tranquillizer gun. "If he appears, and is a threat, I'll knock him out. Don't worry, I've got it."

"I as well."

Martin confirmed as well, Matt nodding his head.

"Thanks, just to be sure. Tie my hands down."

Caitlin didn't like the idea of binding her boyfriend, but she knew that she had to do this, so he slid onto the bed fully, and shackled his hands to the bed.

She looked down at him, and showed a sad face, so he gently smiled.

"Don't worry Cait, even if he does, I'll fight like hell to come back out. Future Dr Snow-Stone."

"Hehe, still going to take some getting used to, Dr Stone."

Eliza was lost on that, but Frankie smiled her best smile.

Jean wasn't so sure about this idea, but she could see that there was a resolution within his eyes. If she could see that, then she knew that this was the right thing, so she moved closer, and gave Matt a pair of glasses, or rather she was going to be the one who put them on.

"Like Cisco's, these give off a small level of delta waves. However, unlike the time with Cisco, these wont put you into REM, but still allow you access to your subconscious, hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"This is new territory for all of us, we haven't done this before. This is different to lucid dreaming, this is knocking you out, but not enough to induce sleep, yet allow your mind to delve into itself. Honestly, it would be easier if you had access to your powers, and could use them on yourself. But, this method should work. We did this on the fly, so I can't be fully sure if this is what has to happen."

"Right, this is enough. Hehe, wish me luck."

Caitlin pressed her lips against his own, lowering his body onto the bed.

"Good luck my love. Come back to me soon, I love you."

"I love you baby."

Matt gently smiled, slipping on the glasses thanks to Jean.

"Now, Matt, count back from ten, then we'll leave the rest to you."

From Eliza's words, Matt nodded, and did what he was asked.

"Okay...10...9...8...*yawn* 7..." Heavier, and heavier, his eyes became. "...6...5..."

Before he could finish, he fell asleep, Frankie moving to his side, and held onto his hand.

"Good luck Daddy."

Squeezing his hand tightly, the others looked on and waited for the outcome to happen.

"Okay, he's entered the state between waking and REM sleep, so he should all be set to go." Caitlin looked at Matt, and prayed. "Please come back soon."

Murmuring that out, the others looked on and waited for him to come back.

* * *

Matt's mind was thrown into himself. He looked through the tunnel, that was his mind. He saw different memories going around him. His past, and recent ones as well. But he didn't stop, and walked through the tunnel.

He thought that it was trippy, even murmuring "Trippy..." while he looked around at his memories.

He didn't expect it to be something like this.

But he moved forward through the hallway, looking for his other self. This was a mission after all, and that's what he was going to do.

However, as he walked, he saw a window that held a memory of him and his elder brother, Andrew. Matt smiled at the sight, seeing how Andy was teaching him how to defend himself. Even though he knew he needed to go, he just couldn't help but stare on.

"Now, Matthew, you move your arm like this, put it back, then whip it forward. But remember, only fight when you have to defend yourself, or others. Fighting for the sake of fighting isn't going to help this world. So, always fight for yourself, or someone, if you think it is the right thing. Besides, you're a good boy, I can count on you to do the right decisions, remember?"

Andrew instructed, Matt looking at his younger self, do the same move, and speak giddy, but for the real Matt, a tear dangled in his eyes.

"I remember Andrew, I remember."

The real Matt murmured, seeing Andrew tackle down the younger Matt, and had a play fight with him. He did miss those days, and wished that he could have, his elder brother back again. But he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

He then continued on, he couldn't continue looking on or he would have stayed there always.

"Mentalist...where are you…?"

He called, but he didn't get a reply.

He moved through the corridor, and then he saw, at the far back, darkness. It was a door that was surrounded by darkness. He felt apprehension about this, he didn't want to even go there. All the cells in his body screamed at him to not go that way.

But, he didn't have a choice.

This was to protect everyone.

He walked forward, steeling himself with his fingertips tingling, he didn't know how that was possible but that didn't matter. As he moved closer to the darkness door, he saw the light leave his area, and it was hard to see what was before him.

He eventually made it to the door, placing a hand on said door, and lightly brushed the door. It felt so cold. Colder than steel, colder than even ice. It felt like the pinnacle of coldness and it made him feel like nothing could be there.

"Okay Matt, I can do this...wish me luck Andrew..."

He convinced himself aloud, opening the door, and saw the room.

The room wasn't all that big, despite the doors being huge. Inside of the room, were twisted, and demented pictures inside. Pictures that Matt didn't even want to think about. Pictures that he didn't want to look at. But he could see himself as a child, being beaten and abused by various people, seeing all the times people had hurt him physically, mentally, and other ways. All of them made Matt feel sick deep down inside of himself.

And in the middle of the room, shackled to the ground, was Mentalist himself. The exact opposite of Matt, in almost every way, yet looked very identical to him. Matt presumed that Mentalist would look like a demon in his mind, but he wasn't.

He was just a man, with red beaming eyes.

The eyes looked up towards Matt, and he felt a pain inside of his heart from the look.

"Well, well, well, look who has come to play. Come to see how the other half live?"

"Other half...you do know that-"

"Yes of course I know that." Mentalist interrupted. "Though, I never imagined that we would meet like this. Come inside, don't stand at the door, come and see how I live in this world. Like the pictures? I was thinking of redecorating." Mentalist held up his shackled hands. "Though, my movement is rather limited."

Mentalist smirked at Matt, the boy slowly walking inside.

Once inside, the doors shut behind him in a heavy clanging sound. Matt tensed his body, every nerve felt like it was being stimulated. But he moved forward, looking around the room briefly, before his eyes settled on the man before him again.

"So...love what you've done with the place?"

Matt chuckled awkwardly, Mentalist rolling his eyes.

"Did you just come here for chit-chat, or do you have a reason to be here?"

"I thought you'd know honestly."

Matt replied honestly, he thought that he would have a know-how on all of this.

"I have an idea, but it takes sometime for me to get the info. All I know is that you've rescued Eliza, well done boy." Matt didn't know if that was supposed to be patronizing or not. "But, tell me, why are you here? Want me to kill Ronnie for you? I wanna kill Ronnie, lets kill Ronnie."

"What? No, not that...Mentalist, I want to propose something to you."

Mentalist looked intrigued.

"You should be proposing to Caitlin."

Matt shuddered at his vibrant tone.

"R-Right, but this is serious, please listen to me."

Mentalist looked on with bemusement.

"Oh? What's that then?"

"You know. I don't like you, and you don't like me. It's pretty clear that we're at odds, and might be forever. I don't know. But, we have a common enemy now, and we hold one another back. You know it, and I know it. Our powers are divided between the two of us. We never can access our true powers when we're apart."

"True. But why are you asking me this now?"

Matt now knew that Mentalist on some level was playing with him.

"Mentalist, we need to fight Eobard, and Rachael, together." Mentalist raised his head, Matt moving closer, which Mentalist took note of that. "You and I don't agree on many things, but we do agree that we hate them both for what they've done."

"You let Rachael walk all over you, it disgusted me."

"I know, I disgusted myself with that. And I know what you must think of me, but I am trying my damned hardest, but with you, and I together, we are complete. Ra's used to call me an Angel, and if I am, then you're a Devil, and together, we're both, one united force. Just think Mentalist, we can do this together."

"What are we talking, shared body?"

Mentalist added, seeing how close Matt was, his fingers twitched with excitement.

"Yeah, for the moment, yeah. Why don't we? We always fight, we always put down the other, lock them in...here. So, why don't we just, stop and unite against this enemy. Just think of the power that we could use if we're together."

Mentalist looked at the ground, and then looked right back towards him, smirking a little bit.

"How cute, that's what I see anyway. But..." Mentalist charged, knocking Matt to the ground and wrapped his chains around his neck, choking, Matt's eyes widening. "...if I kill you, then it will be my body! You might not die outside, but inside, I'll kill your spirit, so you wont be able to come out ever again!"

Matt attempted to get out of the situation, but Mentalist's eyes were burning red.

* * *

On the outside world, Matt's vitals were going wild, his body was convulsing as if he was having a seizure. Frankie held onto his hand, and looked stunned by what was going on.

"Daddy…? Dad!"

Frankie called, but he didn't respond, his face looked like he was in pain.

"His heart rates increasing to unacceptable levels!"

Martin shouted out, Eliza looking at his brainwaves.

"His brainwaves are disappearing. It's like he's dying, but not at the same time. I don't understand, it's like this second brainwave is taking over completely, this is...I've never seen something like this before, what kind of..."

She didn't understand, and as Eliza looked over it, she couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

"We need to pull the plug." Jean suggested, moving towards the off switch. "We have to stop this, if he continues-"

"No, Matthew told us not too. We have to trust in him, he knows what he's doing."

Caitlin cut her off, but still looked worried for her boyfriend as well, she couldn't help but look at his pained face, and she felt worried for him. But, she was going to do the best thing, to do. She was going to fight for the love of her life in this, she wasn't going to back down either.

"Even if he's going to die? Is that what you want for him? Because, that's the realize I see before me, we're about to lose my brother, I'm not going to lose him to something deep inside of him! I can't lose him as well! I've already lost Andrew, I'm not losing him as well! No way!"

Caitlin stood up, and moved closer towards her.

"We can't right now, alright? We have to do this, Matthew is believing in himself right now, and he's believing in us to do this. We have to do this, no matter what's going to happen, we're going to be fighting together. Matthew's fighting, so we have to as well."

Jean didn't like that, she couldn't accept something of that nature. She felt sick honestly, she felt like she was losing her brother, and she couldn't have her brother lost, it was the last thing that she could have done right now.

"But..."

"Jean, you have to believe in your brother, we have to believe in him…" She looked down towards him, and then moved to cup his hand with her own hand. "Come on my love, you can do this. You're just as strong as Mentalist, you can do this."

Speaking aloud, Caitlin didn't have a choice, other than to believe in Matt right now, that's all she could do.

* * *

Back in his dreamscape, Mentalist continued to choke Matt while his back was to Mentalist, having been turned around. Matt himself felt like his eyes were popping out of his skull, he felt like he was going to die, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even blink properly.

"How does it feel to be brought down like this, huh? How does it feel to be the witness to the end of your life? You, can die in here, in this cage, alone. Like I am, always alone, unloved. Remember, that's what our parents told us, we'll always be alone, unloved, nothing can love something like this."

Matt raised his hands to Mentalist's hands, trying to peel his chains off his neck But the chains were tight, and strong. His hands shook on Mentalist's own, but Mentalist just smirked down at him, like he was having the time of his life.

"D-Don't do this..."

Matt choked out, trying to wrap his head around everything that was going on, trying to comprehend what was going on once again. But he couldn't, his hands felt very nervous right now, that's all he could do right now.

He felt like he was losing the battle.

Mentalist's hands were tough.

They were strong.

He didn't even know if he would be able to get out of this…

But, then he remembered Caitlin, Frankie, and the others. They were waiting for him, they were waiting for him to do this, and this is what he wanted, he needed to get back, and fight strongly, he had to prove himself.

So, he rose his foot, kicking Mentalist in the balls, Mentalist crying out.

"Owww! You little fucker! Take care of those! My balls are needed for the future!"

Matt didn't care though, his throat got a reprieve, and he wasn't being strangled anymore, getting up rather fast, and turned to him seriously.

"This isn't your real body asshat!"

Matt grabbed the back of Mentalist's head, bringing his and his own forward, colliding with one another. Mentalist was shocked by that, his eyes rolled around, and he felt a little sick from the collision, Matt placed his own hand on his head and murmured "That's smarts for you..." complaining about his headache.

He pushed Mentalist off him, standing up, and got his fists ready. Mentalist cupped his balls in pain, but then smirked.

"Didn't expect you to play dirty, thought that would be me." Mentalist stood up, and readied his own fists. "Well, here we are. Thought that you were here to cooperate with me? But, you wish to fight? I don't mind."

"I am here for your cooperation, but if that means I have to force you to submit first, then that's how it goes."

"Well, lets rumble then you little fucker!"

Mentalist thrusted his punch from the right. Matt pushed the hand away, thrusting his own fist forward. Mentalist moved his head to the side, raising his leg in an arch kick. Matt ducked the kick, sweeping under Mentalist's leg, he fell down to the ground with a thud.

But he quickly pushed his body backwards, rolling backwards, his feet in the air. Matt's face came into contact with Mentalist's up coming foot, pushing him back, and then Mentalist did a handstand, turning his head to Matt's direction.

"Come on boy, you're not going to be able to fight against me like that."

Mentalist grinned out, returning to his feet. Matt charged forward, but Mentalist moved to the side, flipping Matt over. However, Matt continued the momentum, and landed in a crouching position, turning to Mentalist, quickly rising with an uppercut, slamming into his chin.

Mentalist let out a cry, his body going backwards. Then Mentalist recovered, only to block a fist to his face with his hand, pushing his hand to the side, only for Matt to palm strike Mentalist in the chest, pushing him backwards, hitting the wall.

Some of the pictures came down off the wall, and Mentalist looked at the pictures. He glared at them, then turned to Matt again.

"You know, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now!"

Mentalist jumped upwards, bringing down his fist onto Matt's face. He tried to block, but he couldn't in the end, his body going to the ground. Matt opened his legs like he was doing an Angel in the snow, sweeping for Mentalist's feet. Mentalist jumped though, landing in between Matt's legs, readying his fist.

"I know that! Don't think I'm not grateful!"

Roaring backwards, Matt tried to sit up to punch him. But Mentalist was quicker, slamming his foot into Matt's chest. Matt's body was forced onto the ground, where Mentalist slammed his foot hard into Matt's chest, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Then why deny me for all this time!?"

Mentalist yelled, punching Matt in the torso. He felt that blow, his body feeling a little sick. But Matt then closed his legs, wrapping them around Mentalist, twisting them and brought him down to the ground.

"I denied you because I didn't want to admit you were apart of me!"

Matt yelled back, getting on top of Mentalist, punching him in the face. Mentalist punched Matt back, getting his legs underneath his stomach, double kicking him in said stomach, allowing his body to move off him, to his feet.

"You denied me, I had to feel like this myself! All by myself! Do you know what it is like to be alone!?"

Mentalist jumped, hitting Matt in the jaw. He went for another, but Matt raised both arms, blocking the punch, then grabbed Mentalist's body, swung him around, forcing both of his hands to push him into the wall so hard that more pictures fell down like raindrops.

"Of course I know what it's like! You think I've never felt alone!? You think that because you exist to keep me safe, I didn't even feel sadness or worry!? I was scared everyday back at home! And yes, you were made to protect my consciousness, to keep me sane, and I can't thank you enough for that! That's why, we don't need to fight, lets just come together!"

"Never!"

Mentalist reversed the grip of Matt's, and got behind Matt, pushing his body towards the wall. Matt however moved his spine backwards, and his feet went upwards, running up the wall, flipping over, and got behind Mentalist, surprising him, Matt then kicking Mentalist's lower back, forcing him on the wall then on the recoil, Matt kicked the back of Mentalist's leg, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Stop this right now! You need to stop Mentalist! Please, stop this! This is getting us nowhere! We don't have time for this!"

Mentalist breathed out a little heavily, rolling on the ground and then stood up. He felt something dribbling out of his chin, so he took his finger to his face, wiped what it was, and looked, seeing that it was blood.

Mentalist was surprised by all of it, he didn't think Matt would actually do that to him.

"I'll admit, you're better at hand to hand. Even though we are the same on the physical level, your hand to hand surpasses my own, and my control over the powers we have is better than yours, I was born the day the accelerator went off...no, I was always there, deep inside of you, but I wasn't ever heard, and thanks to that, I had a chance to come out, and allow myself to fight stronger and finally have my voice. And maybe you're right, maybe together we'd be the perfect warrior, with my powers, your fighting skill, and our shared ways of thinking which is different, we're the same level of intelligence, yet we've got different ways of thinking, and together, we'd be stronger together. But I..."

Mentalist rushed forward at Matt, his fist pulled backwards. Matt rushed forward too, but then skidded on the floor, sailing past his fist, and then pulled the chain on his wrist, backwards, Mentalist crying out as his arm was yanked.

Matt pulled him, swinging the chain, trying to force him into the wall. But Mentalist reversed it quickly, dragging Matt along, and threw him towards the wall. However, Mentalist was shocked that Matt turned to run up the wall precisely, running across the wall like he was sticking to it, then jumped off, landing a strong blow with his foot to Mentalist's face, knocking him backwards.

Mentalist's body hit the wall, Matt rushing him, and wrapped his arms around Mentalist's neck, in a choke hold.

"Well, look who's put on his big boy pants huh. Finally, you've got some balls Matt, I'm proud. Now, kill me. That's what you want, right?"

Matt didn't even consider it, and let Mentalist go.

Mentalist turned around and saw Matt wasn't even in a fighting pose.

"So, what now? You gonna leave or what? You beat me, yay. Tell the fucking world if you want. Though if this was where I had access to our powers, this fight would end very differently, you know that, right?"

Matt didn't even disagree.

"I know, you are stronger than me with our powers. I know that."

"Ooh, you admitted it, you're adorable, you know that?"

Matt blinked at Mentalist's licking of his lips.

Matt shook his head, and moved closer. Mentalist looked on, as Matt placed a hand on top of Mentalist's own hands. Mentalist turned his red eyes to Matt's blue ones.

"Mentalist, I am terrified of you."

"Well, that's surprising-"

"But, you're scared of me too."

Mentalist sharpened his eyes.

"Don't even think that, I'm not scared of you."

Mentalist denied, showing his darkened expression, never letting it up.

"Act all tough as you want, but I know the look on my face, Jean even said it. You don't have to admit it, but I'm terrified of you taking control of my body, and for a long time, even before the accelerator, I wanted to forget everything that happened with my Dad, my Mom, and everything else. I locked that part away and never valued myself, I didn't think I ever deserved anything good happening to me. I locked that part of me inside, and I locked you away as well. I didn't want to believe that something so evil, could be inside of me."

"Well, it does, so get used to it."

With mirth, Mentalist spat out dangerously.

Matt nodded his head slowly.

"I know, that's why, I have to accept you are inside of me. I wanted to run away from you, I didn't want you to exist inside of me. I didn't want others to see me like this, but they have, and they still accept me on some level...and Caitlin loves me, and Frankie's my best daughter, and even you, have repaired my relationship with my sister where I failed to do so. So, thank you, Mentalist. I don't want you to be locked up like this." Matt undid Mentalist's binds, letting him go. "There, you're free now."

Mentalist found it suspicious.

Why Matt would do this? Even he didn't know.

He was suspicious on what was going on.

He didn't even understand what was going on right now. Matt thought that this was something odd.

"What's the catch? There's always a catch."

Mentalist showed his suspicions, but Matt shook his head.

"The catch is, we work together. Caitlin and I talked about you recently, and thought about, a timeshare, for my body. You and I, sharing this body together, and then separately. It's, worrying for me to think about it, but you are me, the darkness of my heart. Ra's analogy of me was right. Angel. I'm the light side of you, and you're the dark side of me. Doesn't that sound like an Angel and a Demon? Together, we're, a normal person. Darkness, and light together. Everyone has darkness inside of them, and light as well. We can balance out that together."

Mentalist thought about what he was saying and hummed to himself.

"Aren't you scared that I'll just take over?"

Matt held onto Mentalist's hand, and Mentalist felt, odd. He didn't even think he could feel, happiness from just holding onto Matt's hand.

"Maybe you will, I just have to trust in you."

"Trusting me is dangerous, you could end up here. What makes you so sure that I'm not just going to take over? I don't owe you anything at all."

"I have to trust you, there's no alternative right now. You looked after me, deep down, you must care about me, like I do you...deep down, we know, we know who we are."

Mentalist thought about the deal as he walked around the cage.

Now free of his chains, he looked around with bemusement.

"Well, getting out of this cage might be good, and I don't want to fight you always, it would be annoying, and a timeshare does seem interesting. So, we talking that I'd have days and you'd have days or something?"

"We'll work it out, but what is your decision? We need to go back, now. Eobard, and Rachael are going to hurt the ones we love."

"For now, I suppose that we could combine I guess. But I want conditions on our body swapping."

"What?"

Matt didn't even know what was going to come of this, he didn't even want to think about it at all.

"I keep my activities secret from everyone. I still have things to do."

"If you're thinking about hurting people...then I can't just let you do that."

"Relax, keep your pants on, and then take them off for Caitlin." Matt blushed lightly. "But, that's one of the conditions. I get to keep my private life, private, and you can keep your own private. We build special areas in this mind of yours for your, and my own private memories."

"We can do that?"

Mentalist smirked, running a finger across Matt's face. He shivered at the touch.

"We do a lot of things with our powers. More than you've tapped into." Mentalist spoke up. "So, how about that?"

"W-Well, as long as you don't kill anyone..."

"How about evil people? That have done wrong?"

"We'll talk."

Matt gently explained, Mentalist grinning.

"I also want to have sex with Caitlin."

"You what!?"

Mentalist began laughing.

"I want to have sex with Caitlin. I want to rock her world with my mind and my body."

"No! I'm n-not letting you have sex with my girlfriend!"

Matt roared at him, but Mentalist snickered a little bit.

"She's our girlfriend, besides Killer Frost will one day be upon us and she'll be my main squeeze. But I want to have sex with Caitlin."

"I'm not sure she'd agree to that even if I said yes to that, which I wont, because she is my girlfriend."

Mentalist hummed, and couldn't disagree with what was said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Then, when we're in our shared minds mode, I want to have sex with her then, with you present. Two for the price of one." Mentalist pulled Matt closer, smirking devilishly his hand on Matt's lower back. "Isn't that right Matty boy?"

"Don't call me Matty boy, and unhand me." Mentalist pouted, removing his hand. "But...well, I'll have to ask Caitlin about that, if I'm there and technically you are me, so I suppose that if it is both of us then..."

"Then we're in agreement. For now, we can combine, and then later, we'll talk more about the conditions of this body share."

Matt nodded, this was the best that he was going to get.

"Yes, okay Mentalist. I'm game if you are, friend?"

So, he gently placed a hand on Mentalist's own, holding onto his hand. Mentalist looked down at the hand, and then smirked a little bit, holding onto Matt's hand.

"For now, we're allies, don't know about friend."

"Mentalist..."

"So quick to become teased, you're so fun to tease." Mentalist looked over Matt's body, smiling to himself. "We're fucking sexy and cute, aren't we? Damn, if I was into that, then I'd certainly see why Hartley is into our body, and Caitlin as well as Iris, and even Shawna as well. I mean, we're blonde and blondes are always hot, and taking care of that body like you have, just makes it easier to love the adorableness that is us."

Bashfully, Matt turned away, not admitting anything.

"W-Well, that's neither here nor there so..."

Matt didn't want to admit anything else, and just kept his head down about the matter.

But then a light glowed between them, and they both smiled at one another, sweetly from Matt, and smirkingly from Mentalist.

* * *

Back in the real world, Matt's body stopped moving, and he laid on the table, perfectly still. Caitlin and the others looked on, praying that he would be alright, that he wouldn't be hurt, that he wouldn't be turned evil.

"Dad...please come back..."

Frankie murmured, Caitlin laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, your Dad is very tough Frankie, he's not going to go down easily."

"Like she said, he might not be Mentalist, but he's not bad either. He's a good fighter, we can just rely on him and his thoughts. He'll be able to fight well, and will win against the darkness inside Frankie, don't worry sweetheart."

Jean gently said, rubbing her hands on Frankie's shoulders.

But, then Matt sat up in the bed, the glasses falling off his face. Ronnie raised the gun in his hand, pointing it at Matt. Matt's eyes went towards him, and Ronnie saw his left eye red, and his right eye blue.

"W-What the..."

"Don't worry Ronnie, I'm not going to hurt you." The man spoke, everyone looking at him. "So, who's going to free me from these chains then?"

Caitlin moved closer, looking at his eyes.

"So, who's in charge then? Who am I speaking to right now?"

"Both of us, sort of." He revealed. "Don't worry Cait, it's me Matt, I'm still here, Mentalist's here, in my head. We, came to an agreement, and now we're sharing a body and have full access to our powers." Caitlin watched as a pulse came from his hands, breaking the chains off, surprising the others. "You don't have to worry my baby, we're together now."

"So..w-what do we call you?"

Jean had to ask, not sure what to call this hybrid form.

"Call me whatever you called me as Matt, as I am half me, half Mentalist. It's like our personalities have come together, and Mentalist's in my mind, speaking to me right now, feels freeing actually." He looked towards Ronnie, smirking slightly, not as evil as Mentalist, but more evil than Matt usually would, a balance between them. "Something wrong Ronnie? I can feel your worries from here, don't worry, I'm just me." Matt blinked rapidly, like he was having a conversation with himself, then looked at Caitlin. "Caitlin."

"Y-Yes Matthew?"

She stuttered, but then was brought off her feet, Matt lifting her up into a bridal style of carrying.

"I want to have sex with you."

Caitlin blushed a deep crimson, as the others mouths widened.

"W-What? N-Now? We're on the clock here."

"It's the perfect time. And I know what you're thinking, Mentalist asked if he could sleep with you, I said no because you're my girlfriend...well, he's not here, he's not in control of anything I do or anything, but he's, conscious and watching I guess would be the right word. I know it's odd, but he's very insistent and loud...Okay Mentalist, I can hear you. I'm asking, aren't I? Cool down."

He said to himself at the end, the others looking on curiously.

"W-Well...wouldn't that be cheating on you...with you…?"

Caitlin knew that this was going to take some getting used too, but she was glad that Matt still was there, the man that she loved was there.

"No, because I'm not Mentalist, I'm still me, with a bit of a different personality, and he's in the back of my head, think of him as an observer. I just thought that you'd be uncomfortable if it would be full Mentalist...no, I wouldn't allow him to do that, and I thought that we should be together in this. I'm not gonna share you with anyone or anything." His eyes went towards Ronnie. "Hear that? Any coming onto Caitlin again will result in a several blasting's at a firing range."

"Y-Yes sir..."

Ronnie sobbed out, Matt nodding.

"Good."

Matt smiled out, Caitlin could tell that it wasn't fully Matt, but still mostly, and mostly, was better than nothing at all.

"So, Mr Stone...Stone's, what's it like to be shared?"

"Well, Mr Stein, it's like, I'm in control of the power and body, but Mentalist is still present in my mind, like another voice, communicating with me, and lending me his power, skills, advice, and other things like that, and very insistent as well about a few things, he wants me to punch Ronnie, I'm not doing that. We can change back, so I'll be fully here, and Mentalist will go back inside of me, not observing, though I've agreed to share my body so he can come out sometimes, fully him and me not observing, inside of us though...well, we'll be working together to make sure that we don't go into a cage when we're not active like this, whoever isn't active."

Ronnie decided to take a few steps back at that moment.

"Like when Ronald, and I fuse, I'm in his mind giving him advice, and he's the one in control of the body. Symbiosis, a perfect fusion between the two of you. He's the powers, and advice, and you're the muscle who's in control. Fascinating, truly fascinating."

"Bingo. Our personalities have clashed though, half sweet, half sour. So if I say anything weird, sorry about that." He then looked towards Frankie. "Oh Frankie, don't worry, I'm still here. It's still your Dad, I'm not and haven't gone anywhere at all. I mean, we both are your Dad's right now and it's your kind Dad at the forefront, Mentalist's personality has just merged with my own in a way but I'll come back to being fully Matt when I want, and I'm still here, don't worry."

"A-Are you sure Dad? I mean...you feel different."

"I know, it is going to be an adjustment sweetheart, but I'm not always going to be like this. I'm going to be like this for now, then my body will be shared, but when we need to tap into our full power, we'll combine like this." He bent down towards Frankie, opening his arms. "It's okay, I promise Frankie, it's just me, I'm still your Dad. I'd never hurt you, and I can tell you, Mentalist never would either, he loves you just as much as I do."

Frankie fell into his arms, and he held her tightly. She felt his hand stroking her hair, so she sank into him even more.

"You are my Dad. Only Dad knows how to give these hugs to me."

"See? I'm still your Dad, and I'm not going anywhere...wait, right now, I kinda need to uphold a somewhat promise because he's yelling in my freaking head." His eyes went towards Caitlin. "So, what do you say my lady love?"

Lustfully, he licked his lips as he stood up, running a finger up his body, revealing his toned stomach, Caitlin could tell that this truly was Matt and Mentalist's libido mixing together, as Matt usually wasn't so sexually forward in front of others, alone, yes, but not in front of others.

"W-Well..."

Matt stood up, and got behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he began kissing her neck, repeatedly. Caitlin's face turned crimson, his lips running up her neck, and then her face turned to his, where they kissed one another.

The unsure feelings she held before, began to disappear, as the kiss, was Matt. It was the same kiss as before. It hadn't changed, and if it was Matt's kiss, then she knew that he was in the pilots seat, even with Mentalist being there, she still was with the man that she loved.

"Come on, what do you say my love?"

"B-But we're on the clock..."

"Oh don't worry about that now, leave that to me. We'll only be an hour, two tops. After that, I promise that I'll take care of you, in the safe way after I've taken care of you, in the pleasuring way, and I've already got plans to help us through this, so please, for me my love? Love you...he wont stop asking, and he's very loud."

Caitlin looked towards the others, feeling embarrassed that they were looking on, especially Frankie who had to cover her ears in the end, not wanting to hear about her parents essentially having sex with one another.

Matt then moved closer to her ear, nibbling on the lobe, sending shivers down her body.

"I'll do that thing you wanted me to do, I'm surprisingly not ashamed of much anymore, I suppose that's because of Mentalist's personality blending with my own, so like, I'm not fully crazed or anything, but I feel, strong, I feel, more complete. All of those pesky insecurities, seem so far away right now...yeah."

Caitlin's crimson face went towards his, then dragged him towards her.

"Let's go. Since Mentalist also did help you, I owe him as well, and since it is you and not him driving your body, I can love you."

Matt looked towards the others, snickering "Squares~" rather than swearing as Mentalist might have done, though turned to Frankie and Jean and said "Not you two." then they disappeared in a flash of energy, leaving them alone, confused, and even shaking at the thought of the pair having intercourse.

* * *

Getting back to the apartment, Caitlin and Matt started off hot and heavy, Caitlin then being pushed onto the bed, Matt crawling on top of her, and bent down towards her lips, capturing her lips with his own.

"Don't worry Cait, it's me in the drivers seat. It's only me."

Caitlin smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, I can see your beautiful blue eye, and your beautiful red eye all for myself. Now, allow me to love you Matthew."

"Don't you find it weird? This is very weird for me, I never would do this if it wasn't for Mentalist right now...it's weird, this is so new...it's like, I've been born again, like the world is new again...I don't get it, but I feel so full of life, passion and new desires, and hope, and everything...I've never felt so, complete before. I know we're in a bad situation, but I just feel...I feel like, a new person, but still me, a man made of different parts if that makes sense. I'm not as twisted as Mentalist, but not as kind as I usually would be, yet those aspects have blended together to form, me."

"If he was in the drivers seat, then yes I wouldn't. But because it is you, I know you'll restrain his lust, but don't be afraid to release that lust of yours. And yeah, it is...different, I wouldn't say weird, because maybe you were always supposed to be like this, or maybe acceptance is a wonderful thing."

Matt smiled gently, leaning to her neck, kissing lightly, Caitlin's face heating up a little bit.

"We can have our happiness now Cait, we are about to go into war, let us share our love together. Don't worry about anything now, we'll be ready, I promise you. I love you Cait, and I always want to be with you, I don't want to let you go ever again. This isn't Mentalist speaking, it is me, your Matthew, the one that slept on the floor in S.T.A.R Labs with you, the one who'd go to the ends of the earth...I might seem weird, and it might be an adjustment for you, I wont always be like this, I'll go back to the Matt you love, and come together with Mentalist when we need our fully powers. Though he loves you too."

"I'm never letting you go either...and I love you Matthew, and Mentalist...be a good boy."

Caitlin gave into the passion, allowing her to be taken over by it…

* * *

Three hours later, Matt pulled away from Caitlin, their naked bodies having been together.

He fell to the side, panting, Caitlin looking to be in the tip of ecstasy right now. Her body curled against his own, his arm wrapping around her waist. Her head laid on his chest, and her heart beat was racing, she was sweaty from what they did together, but she didn't regret even a second.

"What happened to two hours tops?"

She giggled out, trying to catch her breath.

Matt snickered, running his finger across her face. Seeing his finger, she gave it a small kiss, when it went over her lips. And then it slid down her body, running off her breast which made her moan out, then it went around her body, holding onto her, a private moment between the two of them.

"Got carried away and couldn't stop. Don't worry, we have time. Lots of it. By the way, Mentalist said he enjoyed it very much."

Caitlin was breathless, kissing his chest.

"That's fine, and that's wonderful for him, I'm glad he's happy, at least a little bit...ooh Matthew, that was amazing. Your technique was the same, but more, fiery, intense. I love our normal sex as that's, mind opening already, but that was...wow, with your enhanced powers, your telepathy truly did shine through all of that."

"Glad that you liked it my love." He kissed the top of her head, and moved down to her lips, which she returned. "It was the perfect way to get ready for a battle of our lives."

As he said that, Matt felt Caitlin's body tense at the thought of the battle at hand.

"Matthew...I'm worried, about that...are you..I mean..."

"Don't worry Cait, I'm always going to be with you, because I love you, and I wont leave you. Never again will I leave you." He saw that she yawned, so he pulled her closer. "Sleep for a little while my love."

"But…"

She wasn't sure, but Matt gave her assuring eyes.

"Don't worry about Eobard, and Rachael, just sleep my love. Don't worry about a thing, and just sleep for now."

"I am kind of tired. Cuddle me?"

She whined out cutely, almost like a new born puppy would, it made both Matt's melt on the spot with her cuteness.

"Of course I will. I always will."

He soothed, cuddling up to her.

"Matthew...never let me go..."

"Never, I wont. Don't worry now, I've got this my love. Rest."

He assured, holding her very close to him.

He watched her fall asleep in his arms, despite the day shining through the window. He smiled, running his hand through her hair, as she slept peacefully on his chest. He couldn't stop looking at her, and loved her sleeping face.

"See you soon my love, I've got me a few assassins to get."

Caitlin smiled in her sleep, while he watched her sleep.

But then, he got out of bed, and turned to the side of the room, putting on his clothes. Watching her sleep, he placed the covers over her body, to keep her warm, then once dressed, he thrusted his hand to the side, and the energy wrapped his head around his body.

Matt then allowed himself to teleport away.

He ended up on a different place on the planet, almost looking like a temple. He looked around at the different people around, who looked at him with wide eyes and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Dad, Nyssa, I'm home~"

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that was quite the chapter huh! We finally got a Matt vs Mentalist fight, with the pair admitting their faults, and how they can truly work together as one. Of course, as Mentalist said, and Matt agreed, if they had their powers, the fight would have gone differently, but Matt is the better fighter, and Mentalist is more inclined to use the powers, so together, they are complete. Matt gains a boost in his powers, and more control over said powers along with a more dynamic personality, Matt and Mentalist blended together is gonna be fun to do, and for now, they seem to be on normal terms with one another. Though there's a long way to go yet, they've begun truly understanding one another.**

 **But that's not all that happened. Rachael pressurizing Eliza, and believing that Wells/Eobard genuinely loves her, Eliza was rescued, and now is a somewhat member of team Psyche, more of that later on. Rachael broke out the previous villains of the story that Matt has personally fought, including Multiplex, Hydro Hunter, Toad, and Blob as well. Next time, we're going to be getting the big fight, and something, surprising happens. Not gonna say what yet though. And finally, Matt has gone to see Ra's and Nyssa, and that's the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	35. Chapter 35

**saHello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War Sage; Thank you very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, they very much can be! Hehe, maybe so~**

 **hellspam; It truly is, there's gonna be quite a few things going on towards the end of season one. Yup, they're back in this chapter, and have some defining moments. Aah, we'll be saving that for next chapter, and there might be a few surprises next chapter as well. Yeah, they could do something like that.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, seems like this is what Rachael wanted, her army in one place, for her to be their 'salvation' or something akin to that. Yup, they've been saved, and Eliza, well, I wont spoil it, but something's gonna be going on with Eliza heading for Season Two. Ooh it is coming full circle for season one, but there's gonna be some more things happening during the other seasons that need to be resolved.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much! And yeah, I am glad that you are!**

 **Guest 2; Wow, that does seem awesome, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, they do have a good shot at doing it, don't they? Yeah, they finally rescued them, and indeed, we'll be finding more about Eliza going forward. Hehe, seems like Rachael could be a bit of a planner and made sure they'd be in one place for her to take them or something like that~ Yeah, he's accepted that part of him and together, they're going forward, and for now at least, have a good relationship with one another.**

 **Guest 3; I'd have to watch the series fully first before deciding anything about it.**

 **Guest 4; Funny you should mention it, because I've been reading the manga for the first time. Robin would be a cool choice, and yeah, he could be something like that as well. That would be cool as well.**

 **Lightwave; They surely have yeah. Well, there was a reason, mostly because Rachael has a hold over them. Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, they're gonna have a new turn in their relationship.**

 **Neonlight01; Well, she's all loved up, so she can't see what is obvious. And he's been grooming her into his weapon basically. Probably, we'll have to wait and see. He is yeah, and he's coming to accept himself, all of himself as a whole, and not want to fight himself anymore. Thank you, I am glad you liked it~ He's going to have a few people helping him, and since they have a connection, it is going to be fun to say the least~**

 **Guest 5; That sounds awesome, I actually love Misfits, it cracks me up.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Rogue Air part two**

Walking up the stony stairs, Matt moved swiftly. He didn't bother running, but he didn't move slowly either. He saw that several members of the League were looking at him curiously, wanting to see what was going on. Matt himself just hummed to himself, and just moved forward.

Seeing the large doors, he placed his hand out, sending out a shockwave of his powers, knocking the door off its hinges.

"Knock, knock."

Matt murmured as his blue and red eyes looked around happily. He saw several members of the League walking towards him. Matt just hummed as he moved forward, not showing a caring look within the world that he was in right now.

"Stop!"

One newer member Matt guessed moved forward, swinging his fist. Matt brought his head back, grabbed the fist, then punched the man in the face with his own fist, slipping his hand to the man's chest, sending out a shockwave of energy from his palm, blasting him across the room, hitting the back wall, knocking him out.

Matt looked around at the others.

"Anyone else want to stop me, or shall I just go?"

No one else attempted to make a move, and stood down. Matt moved forward, going through the hallowed halls. As he moved forward, he saw more and more people looking at him and the people that knew him, bowed to his coming.

"Welcome home sir."

"Is that really…?"

"Yes, that's Ra's famed true successor."

"Why's he back?"

"I don't know, don't be rude though, I heard he can snap a neck like it was nothing."

"I heard he took down an entire base by himself with only a single knife, and he didn't even kill anyone."

Moving to the main hall, he placed his hand outwards, slamming the doors open with his telekinesis, where he saw Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa, and Oliver. He was slightly surprised to see Oliver stood there, but he didn't care.

"My brother, you have returned." Nyssa spoke candidly, earnestly, and even with the hint of a smile. She moved forward, and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Why have you returned brother? Is it to kill Oliver Queen? I'd be for that."

Oliver frowned, but Matt waved gently, telepathically saying " _Don't worry Oliver, I'm not here to take your place._ " which Oliver blinked rapidly at the thoughts entering his mind, he hadn't experienced something like that beforehand.

As soon as he saw Matt, Ra's dismissed Oliver completely, and moved towards Matt.

"My boy, you've returned home. I had waited for this day."

Matt smiled, moving forward.

"It is good to be back home." He spoke truthfully. "However, Ra's, I'm not home for good. Nor do I really want to get involved with what's going on with Oliver over there. However, I do think that I need your assistance with something, much bigger than myself, and a once in the lifetime event that's going to be going down."

"Hmmm, this is rather interesting. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Matt smiled slowly, and moved to a side room. Thought Nyssa, and Ra's weren't on the best terms, they followed. Oliver tried to follow as well, but he was stopped when Ra's closed the door in his face, Oliver showing an annoyed face.

Once alone, Matt folded his arms, Nyssa noticing something wrong with his eyes.

"Brother? Your eyes, one is red and the other is blue. How did that happen?"

"Oh, long story short, conquered some personal demon's, and now I'm kinda bonded with said Demon, and with my Angel, I guess I'm a hybrid or something." Matt answered honestly, then looked at Nyssa. "Nyssa, I sense a great sadness within you, what's happened?"

Nyssa looked towards Ra's who raised his head without a care.

"...Nothing." She lied, Matt then hearing her thoughts. " _How can I say that I've been tasked with marrying Oliver Queen? That, is one of the last things that I have ever wanted to do. It, isn't something that I want to admit either._ "

Matt understood, looking between the two of them.

"Well, okay. Either way, Rachael, has surfaced, and the little bitch has built an army."

Ra's felt intrigued, since he felt responsible for not killing her in the first place.

"Really now? If any skill she had, it was manipulating the weak, that was her only skill."

"Exactly, and she's got them wearing funky devices that allows them to blast light powers out. And also, we have Metahuman's that need to be moved, because if not, then they would die. Personally, I'm 50/50 on the evil ones, mostly because I'm 50/50 right now myself but everyone else is adamant, and I couldn't possibly have them all moved myself with the others, and there's only a few select people that have my trust, and you're one of them. So, maybe it would be out of term, and I expect that your answer might not be the one that I would hope. However, that's what I want, I wish for you to stand beside myself and help in this endeavour."

Ra's tossed his head up in the air, and walked around Matt, like he was a hawk. Nyssa watched on, standing beside Matt. Even before Ra's had made up his mind, Nyssa stood before Matt and showed a determined look.

"My brother, a chance to hurt Rachael, I would love this chance. To even show her forces that allowing her actions against the League, that she's done, isn't what we should strive to be, and now, if there's a chance, then I am content with all of this. I am also accountable, for ever letting her leave this League, and now the chance to hurt her, to kill her, I am all for it. My brother, tell me when and where, and I am there."

Matt gently smiled at Nyssa.

"Thanks Nyssa, you always are a great help."

Even though he said that, he sensed that there was a deeper emotion running through the air. He didn't question it though and silently read both of their minds, getting the details for himself without their knowledge.

Ra's who witnessed this, clicked his fingers at Nyssa.

"Nyssa, leave Matthew and I alone."

Nyssa looked defiant, but Matt nodded his head.

"It's alright Nyssa, don't worry about it."

Nyssa sharpened her eyes, but did as she was asked, and left them alone.

Once gone, Ra's inched closer.

"My boy, as of this time, you realize how difficult it is for me to honour that request."

"With Oliver Queen taking succession over the League, and you preparing for things, though I don't know what that is."

He lied, he didn't have a choice right now but to do what he needed to do.

"Not only that, but also, with Nyssa's marriage to Mr Queen. You see, Nyssa recently has been going behind my back, and betrayed me, and even tried to assassinate me. I, have been thinking of the best way to punish her, but then I thought about your own way of handling it, and decided that this, would be for the best."

Matt didn't exactly agree with that mentality, but he wasn't Ra's so he could somewhat understand.

"I see, Ra's. Marrying Oliver, well...you really want her to do that? Oliver is..."

"The new ruler of the League, if he goes in the path I've set." Ra's continued after speaking briefly. "If my original plan was to work, you my boy would be the ruler, especially with your new found powers. My dream, my ambition is for you to be the new ruler of the League. But because you decided not to, I chose Mr Queen, and Nyssa, has betrayed me. This, is the way that I need to do this my boy, I know what you are going to say, I know how special your kindness is. But this is what has to happen."

Matt felt sorry for Nyssa, he didn't want to have her be married to Oliver, knowing that she wouldn't like it. But there were little ways that he could actually stop it.

"I see, then Ra's about what's happening-"

"Yes, I understand my boy, but I also have something that I would like to request from yourself."

"Oh? What's that?"

Ra's took off his ring, placing it on Matt's finger. Matt looked down at the ring and then back up at Ra's himself.

"There, the rightful place the ring belongs."

"Ra's..."

Matt didn't know how to express it, he even felt Mentalist speaking to him about it, but he just didn't know what to say.

"I understand, you wont become the leader of the League, but in my heart of hearts, you've always been the chosen leader after myself. Even more than Mr Queen, you are the one that I have always acknowledged. But to call you Ibn al Ghul, is what I have decided since, that's how I've always seen you, my son."

"Son of the Demon..."

Ra's head moved upwards, acknowledging such things.

"Yes, that's exactly right my boy. Since you need help, I have decided that I shall help you, with the condition that you also aid me once more."

"Yes, what is this condition?"

Ra's was about to speak up, but he stopped himself, and hummed.

"Actually, just seeing you like this, growing and strong, is enough for me. I don't require your assistance, all I require is your support in my plans, and I shall do the same for you my boy, in dealing with all of this."

"O-Oh, okay. Sure, I don't mind at all."

Ra's smiled, patting Matt on the back.

"Then, before I prepare a plane-"

"Oh, we don't need a plane."

"You could, fly us all there?"

Matt smirked, shaking his head, and thrusted his hand to the side. From there, a teleporting barrier was opened up after a few seconds, surprising Ra's.

"That can get us there in a jiff, and right back as well. As long as there's only a few of us, can't teleport a mass of people, probably about four or something at most right now."

"I see, that's an interesting development." Ra's moved closer. "It seems to be a barrier of sorts. This, could teleport us, could it?"

"Something like that yeah. We can go and I can send you back here within a moments notice. Don't worry about the details now, I can handle that part."

"Then, I shall prepare the League to stay here and wait, and I will inform you on when I shall be ready. In the meantime, please relax, and look around. Do not worry, myself and Nyssa shall be enough, besides, I cannot send the whole League, there's still important duties to be done here."

"Of course, Nyssa and you shall be enough. But Ra's, about marrying Oliver...I know you think that it is the right kind of punishment, but Oliver's...well, I'd rather marry Nyssa than him, it just makes my skin crawl. They're so incompatible, it's clear that Oliver likes blondes, just look at that FeFe girl."

"Well, that's an idea...yes, if you married Nyssa, then that would be..."

Matt put his hands up, shaking his head.

"I was kidding, I'm not marrying Nyssa, I couldn't do that to her. Besides I've already got a future wife coming, so I'm looking forward to that. She's lost her love, and now doing this...I feel sorry for her, she's someone I truly do love because she's been close to me since we were young, and I know she tried to assassinate you, but Nyssa's a good person and she's skilled, she's only misguided right now, due to various things, from what I could gather. Honestly, it should be Nyssa that's named Ra's, in my humble opinion."

"And how do you know all this about Nyssa?"

"Did ya think I don't keep tabs on my family?"

Ra's allowed a very rare chuckle to escape his mouth.

"I see, that's how it is. Though I can't break off the marriage, if you married Nyssa, then this wouldn't be necessary. Then you would be Ibn al Ghul. My son."

"I suppose you're right...anyway, I'm gonna go and check on Nyssa."

Matt tilted his head to the side, chuckled awkwardly, and then moved away.

Matt walked out of the room, and saw Nyssa stood there uncomfortably with Oliver. He could feel the anger rolling off her, so he moved closer towards the young girl, and in a split second, embraced the young girl, and held her close.

"Don't worry about such things now, Nyssa. I know, and you know, you can always get a divorce and take like, half his money or something. And if he does anything bad to you, I can invade peoples dreams and turn them to nightmares."

"Divorce, I suppose you're right, it could work, and nightmares huh, that would be nice." Her eyes shot towards Oliver who looked right at her with a hard gaze. "Though to marry the brother of the woman that killed Sara, it makes me feel sick. In fact, I do not like it at all."

Matt looked to Oliver who looked back. Matt briefly communicated with him mentally, and nodded his head slowly, turning back to Nyssa.

"Ooh Nyssa, you're always going to be in my top favourite people, so even if you're married to Oliver, I'm always your brother, remember? I don't let anyone pick on my Nyssa."

Nyssa's face curled upwards.

"Yes, I shall always consider you my brother, brother."

Matt continued to hug her, and she did the same thing.

* * *

Caitlin walked into the S.T.A.R Labs, to see that Leonard Snart, and Lisa Snart, had entered the building, and were talking with the others. She didn't trust them right away, she couldn't in her good consciousness trust them. She was glad that Frankie had enough sense to not talk to them, and others as well. She also saw Bette looking pissed off with Lisa, like she was jealous or something of that nature.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

Caitlin sternly said, looking between the two of them.

Lisa moved around the desk, and inched closer.

"Oh, you were right, Lenny. She is very uptight.

"I am not uptight. You can't call me uptight." Caitlin said strongly. "B-Besides, if my boyfriend was here, he wouldn't let you call me that."

Lisa moved closer, like she was being inspecting the woman before her. Her eyes ran over Caitlin's face, and more specifically, her hair as well. She looked at that, and then smirked, Caitlin feeling suspicious.

"No, I take it back, you're not uptight. Seems like your, boyfriend saw to that, didn't he? Did he, loosen you up?"

Caitlin's face flew through different emotions, one being anger, and the other being bashful and other things. She then turned her head up, and sharpened her eyes at Lisa, Hartley fully understanding what was going on.

"J-Just keep your mouth shut. Leave me alone."

"Look, guys, we need their help if we're gonna pull this off."

Barry looked between all of them, seeing that there was a little, thing that was going on between them. Jean looked towards Barry, seeing that he was still in his costume, it didn't make sense to her why she was even wearing that.

"Why are you wearing your mask? Snart already knows who you are."

"And I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Snart came into the conversation, turning to his sister. "That includes my sister."

Lisa showed a dark sneer on her lips, but also a hint of playful as well.

"Jerk."

"Trainwreck." He said slowly, then looked towards Joe, seeing his defiant face. "Don't look so surprised, Detective. I am a man of my word."

"That's a bit of a lie, isn't it?"

Everyone jumped at the voice, Matt came around the corner.

Caitlin was relieved to see him, she didn't know where he went.

His eyes went between Snart, and Lisa, and smiled at the pair.

"Hello again, it's been a while, Lisa."

Snart's eyes snapped at him angrily, while Lisa showed a slightly bashful look. Caitlin blinked rapidly at that, some jealously filling her body.

"My, oh my, blondie's back, is he?"

Matt nodded, moving closer.

"Nice to see you." His different coloured eyes went over the others. "Flash, seems like you've made a mistake, you've let an enemy into your playpen. For what reason, may I ask?"

Barry felt unnerved when Matt looked at him. His eyes just looked frightening honestly, he didn't like it at all.

"Because we need help, and Snart is one that can stop anyone that could help if something happens to us."

"God, you're such a pill aren't you?" Barry's eyes widened, Matt showing a slightly sheepish smile. "Sorry, still adjusting to all of this. Trying to find the right balance here." Matt's eyes went towards Snart, and Lisa, smiling. "I can hear you, speaking rather loudly in your heads, about how you're going to be able to get off with this, and make your little, Rogue's. You've done yourself a treat, you've saved yourself the time of getting rid of your fingerprints and such, that's a good move to make. But you can't fool me, I can hear your mind screaming into my own mind. Now, I suggest you leaving, before I throw you out."

Joe looked at Matt's eyes, having been told what happened by the others, Eliza being rather close to all of this, having told him and the others.

"S-So, he's really planning to betray us all?"

"Yes, Joe. He is. After all, he's a criminal, when he sees the best advantage, that's what he loves, and now, he is using it to his advantage. Right Snart?" Matt's eyes went towards him, showing a rather splendid smile. "Don't worry Joe, I'm not gonna hurt you, or control you either." Joe breathed out, Matt smiling and turned back to the young man and woman. "Now, please leave, before I become heavy handed, and you wouldn't like me to become heavy handed."

Snart began laughing, pulled out his gun and held it towards Matt. Matt seemed unfazed by it all.

"Well, this is a pickle, a mind reader. Damn it, the jigs up sis, we've got to go. Though this would be the perfect chance to get a head's up, Flash's done what I need him to do, that's the best thing we could hope for. Though maybe I should just kill you instead?"

Matt blinked as the others gasped, looking on worried.

"Am I supposed to be scared or something?"

"Confident, aren't you?"

Matt chuckled slightly, people beginning to see the difference between normal Matt, and this hybrid, Matt's eyes glowing red and blue.

"Very confident Snart. By the way, thanks for being so close."

From his eyes, a blast erupted forth. Leonard dodged to the side just in time before it hit him, shooting his ice right at Matt.

Matt placed his hand forward, blocking the ice. The ice wrapped around Matt's barrier, freezing it solid, but then Matt just thrusts his hands forward, breaking the ice.

Snart fell down to the ground from the shockwave of the blast, Matt then moving closer to his target, his eyes glowing red and blue. Moving closer, Lisa aimed her gun at Matt's head, having crossed the distance, but with one reversal, he grabbed the gun, and held her to the wall, she gasped when he did.

"Really? What you going to do? Gold me up? Show me some bling are we?" Lisa's eyes sharpened in on his own, but he didn't even seem to care, letting her go. "Now, leave, your services are no longer required. You got what you wanted Snart, you can leave now, and if you do it while being good boys and girls, you wont be punished. I'd take that if I was you people. Or, I could just mind control you and then that would be interesting, huh."

Snart stood up, Lisa going to his side.

Barry moved closer.

"Snart, why were you going to do that? I thought we had a deal? After everything, I thought that we had a deal here."

"Hmmmm, because I wanted to. As the multi-eyes here said, any chance, and I am going to take it. That's how it is. But you did me a favour, I'll do you a solid and leave. Next time, you owe me a favour again."

"How does that work?"

Barry demanded, but Snart just snickered.

"Because it does. Come on sis, lets get going."

Lisa pouted, but turned to Cisco.

"Too bad Cisco, I was hoping to have some more fun."

Bette's eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"Well, he doesn't need your fun, Golden Glider!"

Cisco looked at Bette, Bette showing a small smile.

"Cool name, I was just thinking that."

"But, I said it."

Lisa knew when she wasn't wanted, so she bowed her head, and made her way to the exit.

"We're seriously not letting them walk out of here, are we!?" Joe raised his gun, pointing it at them both. "Don't move, or I'll-"

"Shoot?"

Snart added, shooting his own gun at Joe, and Lisa shot her own gun at Cisco and Bette. Barry rushed towards Joe, using his speed to knock Joe out of the way, but received the blast of cold at the same time.

Matt raised a barrier to block the shot of Lisa, the gold substance, solidifying the barrier with the golden substance, and when Matt turned to deal with the enemy, they were already gone, so Matt clicked his fingers, breaking the golden stuff off the shield.

"Seems like we can't trust anyone for this."

Jean breathed out her annoyance, but Matt looked towards her gently.

"Don't worry dear sister, you shouldn't count out big bro just yet."

Jean didn't know what that meant, but Matt just smiled.

Caitlin moved closer to Matt, and hugged around his torso, he hugged her back.

"Where did you go? After our...passion, you just left."

"Sorry for the sudden disappearance, you looked adorable when you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. So, I just slipped out of bed, sorry for leaving, I'll make it up to you later on." He breathed out, then looked at the others. "I'm sure everyone has questi-"

"Am I going to die!?" Cisco cried out, rushing Matt, but stopped when his eyes shot at him. "I-I mean, Mentalist, said that I was going to die...p-please combined Matt, please tell me, am I going to die? Is this thing going to kill me? Please..."

Even Hartley had to roll his eyes at this one, he didn't know what to say as a response.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not going to die."

Cisco cried tears of relief.

"Ooh thank God for that..."

Bette patted his back gently, slowly, and tried his best to keep him calm.

"Either way, we've wasted enough time for that."

"Who did you call anyway?"

Matt smirked at Barry.

"I called Bruce Wayne, I heard he's a little batty~" Chuckling out, the others just looked at him, lost, so the boy sighed. "Alright, keep calm, I've got someone else here." Matt put his head back. "Please come inside~"

The others watched on as Ra's and Nyssa walked around the corner, Ronnie's finger going outwards.

"Y-You stay away from me!"

Ronnie accusingly pointed at Ra's who looked back without a care in the world.

"You, are still alive. That's, fascinating."

Ronnie looked towards Jean, who smiled weakly back.

"I don't know what to say to that, he's very scary."

"Don't say things like that..."

Ronnie wished that she did know what was going to happen. As the last time Ra's was around, he had his eyes on killing Ronnie. This time, he didn't know what was going to happen honestly, that's how it was.

"Nyssa, it's been a long time! You're actually here, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Jean cheered, looking towards Nyssa. Nyssa turned her gaze towards Jean, and smiled softly.

"Sister, it has been a long time as well, you've grown more beautiful."

Jean bashfully played with her hair and then hugged Nyssa who hugged her back, while Matt heard from Cisco's thoughts " _Jean can even pull women._ " making Matt wish he didn't have that power at that moment.

Joe didn't really know what was going on, but Barry looked at them with widened eyes, he knew some of what was going on and knew what this was as well, it was a very scary presence in the world that they were in right now.

"N-No, wait...this can't be happening at all...y-you actually brought the head of the League of Assassins here, to...what exactly? What's going to happen now?"

Matt looked towards Barry quizzingly.

"You were going to have a criminal help you, I don't see the difference, besides I can trust in Ra's and Nyssa more than Snart or Lisa, they'll be able to help us out. They are trained assassins, and-"

"Trained what now?"

Joe demanded, but Matt waved his hand.

"It doesn't matter. Lets just say that they can help us out if something is to happen."

"So, that's where you went." Caitlin began, holding onto Matt gently. "You went to recruit Ra's al Ghul...makes sense really. Yeah, I can see why you did Matthew, that's pretty ingenious of you actually."

"Well, thank you my love. I do have some cool thoughts sometimes." He turned his eyes towards the others. "So, lets get on with this thing, we have things that we need to do, and I think that means, we can get ready and such for the fights ahead."

"He's right, clearly it is time for Rachael's life to depart this world, and I do believe we could deliver swift justice to them, for all of us."

Nyssa said it with a justice look in her eyes.

"So...nice to meet you head of a ninja clan…?"

Cisco bravely said, but Ra's just looked at him oddly.

"Are you speaking to me, young long haired one?"

Cisco backed away with a whine.

"So, Cisco, got a ride for us?"

Cisco nodded his head at Barry, and they followed him outside.

* * *

Getting outside, they saw a large truck, with several compartments together. Matt nodded his head, and he looked towards Cisco, who smiled weakly back, he didn't even know what he was going to do right now for all of this.

"This is cool. Where'd you get this?"

Barry asked, only for Cisco to wear a bright grin on his face.

"My uncle owns it. His company hauls frozen food cross country."

Hartley then moved closer, and came into the conversation.

"Okay, so with Cisco's assistance, I retrofitted the cooling system with the wheelchair's power source to create an energy damper."

"Which means what, exactly?"

Jean questioned carefully, Matt smirking as he answered himself.

"Basically, the back of this rig is being flooded with so much power that it's effectively creating a transient pulse strong enough to disrupt the Metahuman's powers, so we can get them to the airport and get them on a plane without them getting fresh on us."

Cisco pouted, as he was going to say that, guessing that Matt read his mind for him to be able to do something like that. Ronnie walked closer to the van, and ran his hand across it.

"Technically, we need somebody with a Class A commercial driver's license to drive this, though."

"I can drive it." Ra's spoke swiftly, surprising the others around. "What? I have a Class A CDL."

"You do?"

Ronnie was intrigued, but Ra's just narrowed his eyes.

"I've killed someone that had one at least, I'm sure, I can handle this beast myself."

Ronnie's eyes dropped down to the ground with fear.

Matt looked towards Caitlin and placed a hand on her face.

"While we're doing this, I've asked Stein and Ronnie to stay here, and watch over S.T.A.R Labs, and Eliza as well, since she's working on a program and her hacking skills so she can get into Rachael's swords tech, and shut it down in case something happens. And I'd like you to stay here as well, so if something does go wrong, you don't become hurt."

"Matthew, that's..."

"We all have a part to play here, and this is important too. I also need you to do something for me as well my love."

Caitlin tipped her head to the side.

"What Matthew?"

"Mason Bridges power, with his eyes shooting those paralyzing beams, we need some form of drug to ward that off, to fix us in case. I know you've been working on it, and Cisco's having getting ready for different people and aiding Eliza."

"Other words, you're benching me."

Matt chuckled, his fingers running across her cheek.

"Yeah, for now, I'm benching you. But for a good purpose. To protect you."

"Okay my love, for you, I will. But not when facing Rachael, hear me?"

"I know, everyone's got a role here, and this is yours. Don't worry about us, we've got Jean, myself, Barry, Ra's, Hartley, along with Joe going to transport them. Nyssa will stay here and help protect you guys with Frankie as well. This is for the best, we need to be prepared after all. Barry and I talked about it as we walked here, and thought this would be for the best."

Caitlin silently pressed her lips against his own lips, and held onto him.

"Be safe my love. Come back to me soon, and I'll have that drug ready."

"Thank you, my love. I'll be back soon. And then when I come back..." Matt whispered in her ear, her arms running across his back. "...how about that for us my love? Doesn't that sound good? Sounds good to me."

Caitlin couldn't agree more, and nodded her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Caitlin and Matt pressed their lips against one another's again and again, entangling with one another's love. When breaking the kiss, the pair smiled at the other, and showed how much in love they really were with such a thing.

* * *

A small time later, while everyone was preparing for the fight ahead, Frankie looked on as Matt played with a pen. He floated it into the air, and looked childlike as he played with it. She didn't know if it was because of the fact he was doing that, or something else entirely, but he knew something was going on about that.

As she watched, Ra's al Ghul walked closer to her, and sat down beside her.

She gave him a small smile as he looked down at her.

"Hey, Ra's...can I call you that?"

"Call me what you wish, child. Since you're Matthew's child, I do not mind what you decide to call me."

"Then, Ra's, thank you for coming here and helping us."

"I'm helping my boy, I do not care about the Metahuman's. If they died or not, it wouldn't matter to me." Frankie expected an answer like that. But then he saw a look on Frankie's face. "What is wrong, child?"

Frankie's face fell down slightly.

"...Dad's benching me for this fight."

"I see, what did he say?"

"Well, he told me to stay here, and look after S.T.A.R Labs, so basically benching me."

Frankie's eyes fluttered sadly, but Ra's hand placed on the top of her head.

"No, I do not believe the word is 'benching' as how I see it, he's leaving this establishment in your capable hands. We can't leave it to that Ronald Raymond, he's...well, my feelings on him are complex, he reminds me too much of Mr Queen."

"I've noticed that too, I think they're cousins secretly."

Ra's showed a rare chuckle (at least what could be considered for Ra's).

"Yes, it wouldn't be out of the realms of impossibility." Frankie snickered. "However, back to the point before, he wouldn't say for you to look after this place if he didn't believe in your capabilities. He's asking you to watch over his woman, that Caitlin Snow, that idiot Ronald, that old scientist man, my own daughter, and that long haired man who seems to be spouting out references I do not understand."

"That's Cisco for you, he's like the King of it, any situation, he's got the reference, old and new." Frankie bequeathed Ra's with a smile. "Ra's...do you think Dad's really trusting me?"

"Yes, he believes in your capabilities, do not worry young Frankie. He wouldn't ask you if he didn't think you're capable."

"...Like you think Oliver's capable of being Ra's al Ghul?"

"Do you, not like Mr Queen?"

Frankie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, he can be kind of douche like, but he's alright half the time."

Ra's allowed his head to rise ever so slightly.

"He's my only choice right now, even if he is, as you say, douche like. If my boy was remotely interested, then I would simply have Ra's al Ghul's title be passed onto him. However, I wont force anything onto that boy, he's already lived a life like that, I wont add to his suffering." Matt's ears perked, and he listened in while pretending not too. "No, my only choice left is Mr Queen, unless you want to take up the title dear Frankie?"

"M-Me? Ra's al Ghul? Well, I could always do with an army..."

"Haha, giving a teenager an army, the world would crumble."

Frankie giggled awkwardly.

"W-Well, even then...say, you know my Dad pretty well, right? It's just, you and he are...opposites, I find it hard to believe you'd actually even get on."

"Yes, I would say that...actually, truthfully, before I met him, I wouldn't of cared about his feelings. Even if he didn't want it, I'd have forced him to do it because, he is the most skilled, and he's been trained by me for years, and now, he's got superhuman powers. However, when I met that child, all those years ago, he looked up at me, and I saw...resolve."

"Resolve...?"

Ra's nodded, and continued, as Matt smiled slightly.

"Yes, the resolve to life, and to win. But, I also saw a pure heart. I, couldn't understand it, me and your father, we grew up, living a life where we went through hell, but while I was losing my humanity, he seemed to keep his intact. I knew when he first came to the League, he wouldn't be the typical League member, but his fighting skills, undeniable, he truly shined on the battlefield. I hadn't seen such talent in a long time, and we'd, talk at night. At first, as he was grieving his elder brother, we'd talk, and somehow, I found myself listening intently to this child's stories. I particularly like the one where he threatened to kill his father if he ever came near Jean or him again, that thrilled me. He challenged my existence, he was everything I wasn't. He was kind, he was a man with the skills to end a life, but never did, and yet, was so effective, and got the job done. He was my most skilled warrior, and it truly pains me that he doesn't wish to take the title. Though, in my eyes, even if Mr Queen takes the title, the true heir is Matthew Lee Stone. And to answer your question, we are different, but those differences, even with just him and his sister, which now extends to you, I have taken a liking to you all, and I wont allow any harm to come to you all. Something about that boy, gave me a change, I might even be called a hypocrite, but that's how I feel. Though I feel the same to others as normal. Even Nyssa. It's hard to explain and I will be departing this life soon, and I wouldn't want to bring pain onto the boy, but this is how it has to be."

"Ra's..."

"It is the way that this life has to work, dear child."

"No...knowing my Dad, he wont let you die."

Ra's gave a challenging stare to Frankie.

"I see, you think that's the case?"

"I know it is, he'll stop you from dying, and knowing Dad, he'll give you a new life, and make sure that somehow, the League would be satisfied that you're 'gone' but still alive as a different person. Wouldn't you, want that? If Oliver takes over, you could start anew, Dad could do that for you? He could place you anywhere in the world, with a new name, and everything, and he could even erase your memories if you'd like? I just...I kind of like you as well, so I want you to stay around. And I know Dad doesn't want you to die. He can make sure that there would be no worries from anyone else."

Listening to the young girls words, Ra's tilted his head.

"You're, my sons child...which in turn makes me your grandfather, by proxy, as I consider Matthew my child."

"G-Grandfather, I've never had one of them before..."

"Then, for this short time, you can think of me as such, though only because you are my sons child, if you weren't, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Though you interest me too, I see the same fighting spirit, I could have trained you to be just as great as your father is."

Frankie placed a hand on her slightly glowing face, and thought about what Ra's said.

However, just then, Matt shot up.

"Damn it!"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Matt flew out the room before he could answer, so Frankie rushed after him.

By the time she made it, she saw that he was looking around the van and the place it was in.

"Dad, something wrong?"

"Hmmmm, I feel like Lenard Snart was here, but I don't know what he could have done."

Frankie looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"He's gone now, Dad. Maybe he was trying to attack us, but when you came, he ran off?"

Frankie suggested, Matt nodding his head.

"I suppose you're right. Damn guy can't even take no for an answer huh."

Frankie wholeheartedly agreed, but Matt felt complicated right now.

Though at that moment, his phone rang, so he looked down towards it, then answered it with a chuckle.

"Hey, FeFe what's happening?"

[Hey, Matt...yeah, sorry to call out of the blue, but there's some bad things going on here right now, and I am not sure I can handle it. I know you're kind of busy, but if we need help, could we call upon you?]

"Sure, tell me what's going on Fefe."

Matt looked towards Frankie who gave him a curious look. While he spoke to Felicity, Jean entered the room and walked closer.

Once he was done, he snickered.

"Sure, I can do that for you FeFe. Contact either me, or my sister Jean, you've got the number. If we don't hear from you in a few hours, we'll assume the worst, and come."

[Thank you, I mean it, I owe you one. And good luck with what you're doing.]

"Seems like you do. Yes, good luck to your gang as well. Goodbye." Matt put the phone down and chuckled as Jean and Frankie looked at him. "Yeah, seems like, something's going on with Team Arrow."

"What's that bro?"

Jean curiously asked, so Matt smiled.

"Well, seems FeFe and the rest are in a bit of a bind..."

He then went onto explain what's happening with them as the pair listened curiously.

* * *

Later on, everyone was getting ready for the fight. Ra's went into the truck, Hartley standing nearby. Matt landed on top of the truck, and looked overhead, while Joe, Bette and Jean went into a car that was nearby. Barry stood on and watched the people being gassed, and placed into the back of the truck.

Hartley went over the device in his hands, and quickly looked through it. Once seeing the 100 percent, he looked at the others.

"Dampeners are fully functional."

Barry inclined his head, looking at the others. He looked towards Matt, who nodded right back down towards him. They shared a small look, and then Barry got into a running position, ready to run as fast as they could.

"All right. I'll make sure the roads are clear. Do not stop for anything."

Barry ordered, while the dark half of Matt just made him roll his eyes.

"Let's move out." Matt called from the top of the truck, Hartley getting in said truck next to Ra's who gave him a curious look, frightening Hartley. "Let's go, Flash."

Nodding, Barry went running out first, and through the city, Joe went on his car next, and finally Matt felt the truck move by itself, or rather, Ra's was the one who did it.

Matt smiled, and looked on...however, he stopped when he felt Caitlin from behind, in the depo, and gave her a gentle smile.

" _Don't worry Cait, I'll be back soon. I love you._ "

He telepathically communicated, making Caitlin smile, and think " _I love you too._ " which he picked up thanks to his telepathy, then he saw Frankie, starting and finishing the same conversation with her as well, Matt smiling at the sight.

Driving through the city, Matt heard "Hey, we got traffic up ahead." from Joe, and Barry went to take care of it. He put out roadblocks, allowing the truck to drive without a worry in the world at all, and it made Matt smile that they came together like this.

He then placed a hand on his ear, contacting Hartley.

"How's our cargo doing?"

[All quiet so far.]

"Good, good."

Matt looked behind him at the truck, and felt, something off. He didn't know how or why, but he felt, off about something. Ra's hadn't done anything, he'd know. But when he thought of Snart, he felt like he could do something.

Matt watched on and on for any signs of trouble. But even then, he felt something off that was going on.

Once arriving, Ra's pulled into the area, and Matt hopped off the top of the truck, landing on the ground. Joe, Bette, and Jean got out of the car, and walked closer to the van, standing nearby Matt, Hartley doing the same thing.

"Ferris Air? I thought this place got shut down."

Joe spoke up, looking towards Barry for answers.

"It did. One of their test pilots disappeared."

"So what's the plan? I want to get this over with."

Joe defiantly said, Matt rolling his eyes due to his dark half interfering with his personality.

"It should be here any minute." Barry answered, looking towards Joe who didn't look pleased. "Look, Joe, I know you don't agree with this-"

"Save it, Barr. I just want to get it done."

Joe moved to the side, as Matt snickered "Look who's on his period~" making Ra's face curl upwards slightly, Jean biting her lower lip, and then Bette snickered slightly, Hartley humming to himself about all of this.

"Either way, I hope the plane arrives soon, I have a bad feeling about this."

Hartley expressed his concerns, and Matt could understand.

"We don't have to wait for long. Once this is done, I can get through all of this, and we can do this together. Though the inner Mentalist in me is saying that if Ronnie tries it on with Caitlin, I might not be so happy about it..."

Jean giggled awkwardly.

"I think that having them there is the best decision, we can't have everyone be hurt now. And we need to prepare for the bigger fight at hand and poor Professor, I think he might be going through an ordeal with everything going on, he might have a heart attack."

"Don't sound so blasé about that, he might actually have a heart attack."

Jean giggled at Bette, then Bette turned her head towards Matt.

She looked at his eyes, and he just looked normal as always.

"So, my boy, it seems you've moved up and up in this world. Even dealing with Metahuman's, to ship them off to Lian Yu, maybe I should send Nyssa there if she disobey's me again..."

"Ra's, about Nyssa. Don't be too harsh on her, she's dealing with a lot, and I know, she shouldn't have tried to assassinate you, she's just scared. Marrying Oliver, it must be a terrible time for her, considering she's not in love with him whatsoever."

Ra's nodded slowly.

"Always as kind hearted as you always where. Though in this truck, who has what abilities? Not that I have an interest in acquiring them, as I don't see the reason to, just in case, something where to happen."

"Ooh right, yeah. There's a guy that can control the weather, one can turn into gas, and someone can fire lasers from their eyes, and another one can use his powers to make people very angry, which is quite destructive. I think that's it. Yeah, that's it."

"I see, some formidable powers, though some seem, quite useless. Making people angry, that doesn't seem to be that good of a power. I would prefer your own powers my boy, even more than the speedster there, yours seems to be rather interesting."

"I like my powers anyway, when they aren't trying to kill me."

Matt snickered out, Ra's looking around carefully.

"Your ARGUS friends aren't very prompt."

Ra's statement was directed more at Barry than it was at the others. Matt looked around and he felt something wasn't right. He felt, something was approaching, but the distance was hard to tell what it was just yet.

"You're not wrong."

Matt murmured right back towards him, waiting for whatever was going to come by.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at S.T.A.R Labs, the others were waiting for the good news, while they were all making what they needed to make. Ronnie watched Caitlin make some antidote, or something of the effect, he wasn't truly sure what it was what she was working on. But she did know that she had to do something to keep herself busy.

"Don't worry about Matt, he's strong. I mean, I've seen that guy in action, he took down a freaking kung-fu master, while he had just recovered from giving you surgery and nearly being burned out for what had happened."

Caitlin looked towards Ronnie, and smiled gently.

"I know, Matthew is going to be okay. I just, feel a little worried, is all. But even then, I still know that I am going to be okay...I know he's going to be okay." Her eyes went towards Ronnie, and saw his expression. "So. What's going on with you and Jean? How is that anyway?"

"Aah yeah, Jean's great, she's awesome, funny. We have something, special. Like we once did."

"Ronnie..."

"I know, don't worry, you love Matt, and I love Jean, that's all there is too it. It's just, I'm glad that we are able to speak like this, after everything that happened. With you, and myself, just being able to be friends like this, it is always better than fighting, right?"

"Of course, I just need to get my boyfriend back now...wow, it's been a long journey this year...did you know, Matthew and I are going to be married?"

"He proposed to you!?"

Caitlin slapped herself in the head when he yelled that a little too loudly.

"N-No, he and I...well, one day I'd like him to yeah, but right now, no. But we have a good relationship with one another, I'm proud to be his girlfriend, and I'm glad you found Jean, you and her seem so tight together."

Ronnie slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, we are. I do love her."

"Have you told her that yet?"

Ronnie showed a sheepish look to his face, and didn't know how to respond.

"Well, not in so many words. I'm just waiting for the perfect time."

"Well, don't wait too long, or you could end up like how myself and Matthew almost did. That, was a hard time to deal with honestly, but he still is here, with me, fighting with me, and comforting me, and I also protect him as well, that's how it is honestly."

Ronnie slowly nodded, as Frankie came into the labs. She looked between Ronnie and Caitlin, and then turned towards Caitlin.

"Eliza said she's close to getting the program for the sword that Rachael has, but she'll still need to be close to use it on the device that she's got. She said it was rather complicated, and hard to deploy, so she's going to have to be there...she seems to feel guilty, about what happened with Rachael, and I think she wants to atone for that, even though no one here blames her."

Caitlin placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently smiled towards her.

"Don't worry Frankie, Eliza is just worried is all. She's trying her best to keep it together. She had been kidnapped, so she had been through a lot."

Frankie smiled, but looked worried at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Even then, I'm ready to fight when we get to it. I know that I am going to fight with my Dad, and kick some butt, no way that I am going to lose to someone like Rachael, ever again. She's going to be beaten by me."

Caitlin smiled at the strength that she had inside of her.

"Frankie...I'm so proud of you, and your strength. But remember, you can't be hurt, we'll have to keep one another safe for now, alright? That's all we can do at this point."

Caitlin breathed out, making Frankie think about what she was saying and could understand what she meant as well.

"Yeah, you're right. Even then, I wished that we had gone together, since I'm worried Dad is going through something right now. Even with his Mentalist powers added onto his normal ones, doesn't make me stop worrying."

"Hehe, me neither sweetheart, I'm worried for your Dad and the others as well. Though all we can do fight now is fight and get what we want from the others. That's all we can do right now, we've got get everything ready, for when they come back, we're going to be attacked by Rachael, and that's never good...stupid woman, I really wish I had Metahuman powers, I'd freeze her right away."

"Why would you think that you'd have ice powers?"

Caitlin showed a daring smile.

"Because I'm Killer Frost, naturally."

Ronnie didn't know what that meant, but Frankie began giggling a little bit.

"It's true, she's Killer Frost."

Ronnie looked lost in all of this, he didn't even know what to think right now.

"What the heck is a Killer Frost exactly?"

"It's a Frost that kills. Hence Killer Frost."

Caitlin answered with a slight grin on her lips.

But, then alarms began going off. Caitlin, Ronnie, and Frankie rushed to the opening of the Cortex, seeing Cisco panicking a little bit. His eyes ran over the console, and saw that at the gates, there were some Metahuman's, and in this case, Rachael's Metahuman's.

Nyssa stood on by, looking between all of them, and then her eyes went towards the others around.

"Seems like the others thought true. That they would send Metahuman's here to fight us."

Nyssa breathed out, Eliza looking on with mystery in her eyes.

"I don't know if I like this, we can't fight all of them together."

"We can, do not worry scientist woman."

Nyssa calmed the young woman, even though she didn't feel much better right now, she felt terrible right now actually.

"Damn it, Fred is here, along with Hydro Hunter, and Top as well!"

Cisco announced with some fear, but Frankie already walked towards the door.

"Frankie, what are you doing?"

"Fighting, like my Dad would."

Nyssa raised her bow and arrow.

"Then I shall aid you as well, Frankie, daughter of my brother."

Stein looked towards Ronnie, who nodded his head.

"I'm ready when you are Ronald."

Ronnie showed a disapproving look.

"Don't call me that."

Even though saying that, they clasped hands together, and they merged. Going into the sky, they moved forward, and walked out as well. Caitlin watched as they walked out, knowing that right now, she might be more of a burden than anything so she hung back, and stayed with the others so they could get on with it.

* * *

Walking to the door, Frankie watched as the door was busted down, revealing a charging Fred already. She gasped, as Ronnie stood his hand out, firing off a volley of flames. However, Fred tanked all of the flames like they were nothing.

"Coming through slim!"

Fred roared out, so Frankie took to the air with her metal control over the clothing and such she had on, and so did Ronnie, avoiding the charging man. His body went towards Nyssa, as she shot arrows for his body.

But like Matt's power had done a while ago, the arrows bounced off him, surprising Nyssa a little bit.

"Nyssa!"

Frankie flew towards her, lifting her up, and avoided the charging Fred at the same time. Fred smashed into a wall, as Hydro Hunter shot a stream of water at Ronnie, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Heh, seems like that I have a little fun here to do. To fight against all of you is going to be fun. I wonder who's fluids I can drain first off, right?"

Hydro Hunter swirled his palms, and water danced around his palm. Ronnie got off the ground, flames in his hands, and shot them at Hydro Hunter, but he dodged to the side, and the water guy followed him with the water, a high powered stream of the water followed suit.

Since water of this calibre was hard to fight, Ronnie flew around the area, and avoided it the best he could.

At the same time, Nyssa landed on the ground, and Frankie said "I'll deal with Blob Aunt Nyssa, please fight Top!" before Frankie rushed towards Blob, throwing all of the metal things that were around, and Nyssa turned towards Top, who smiled out happily.

"Yes, it seems like this is bound to happen really. I face the weak Metahuman."

"Weak? What makes you think that I am weak exactly?"

Top countered, only for Nyssa to pull out her bow and arrow, aiming true at the enemy. Top was surprised, and then ran to the side. Nyssa followed her with the arrow, and shot one off at her. Top jumped, but the arrow scratched her arm, making her cry out.

"That's why you're weak. No fighting skills, and no ability to fight me either."

Nyssa walked forward, Top taking out a gun. Nyssa didn't even blink, Top shooting her gun at her. Nyssa cartwheeled to the side, avoiding the bullet, Top's eyes becoming more enraged by the second, and followed after her with the gun.

"Just stay still already! Don't run away from me!"

Top continued firing the bullets towards her, but Nyssa's agility was more than Top could handle.

"As I said, you're not going to be able to beat me like this. Even a mere gun cannot handle someone like myself."

Soon, she ran out of bullets, allowing Nyssa to take aim once again, firing the arrow right into Top's thigh, making her cry out. Nyssa moved closer towards Top, and hovered above her with an arrow pointed downwards.

Top looked up at her, and caught her eyes.

"Spin, spin, spin."

As soon as Top said that, Nyssa's world began moving around.

"W-What kind of witchcraft is this!?"

Nyssa staggered to the side, Top standing up, and punched Nyssa in the face. Nyssa felt even more dizzy as she span around, only for Top to move closer, grab Nyssa by the back of the head, and pulled her towards Top, punching her in the back.

"This is my supposedly lame Metahuman power. Now don't get in the way, and allow me to defeat you alright, alright? That's all we want to do now, that's all we can do now."

Nyssa spun for her, hearing her voice, swinging her arm out. Top cried out, and fell backwards, but avoided the punch. Nyssa's world still span, but Top didn't care, kicking Nyssa in the leg, bringing her downwards.

"You wont beat me forever witch."

Nyssa growled out, as Top stood up, and delivered a mediocre punch to the young woman's face. Nyssa spat out some blood from the punch, and her world continued to spin, as Top walked over to the side.

"That's what you think, is it?"

Nyssa heard her voice, standing up, and looked around carefully.

Top continued going around her, grabbing the arrow out of her thigh. She winced at the pain, but she still was able to move.

"You know, I'm kind of sick of being referred to as weak. Not only has that bastard blonde taken me out, but others in Rachael's group see me as weak, and I am no way weaker than anyone else there, I have amazing powers and I am sure that you will see that too."

Nyssa picked up her voice, slowly turning to her voice, and withdrew a dagger.

"Rachael is a loser, and you'll see that soon. You're on a losing team, and when she is defeated, as do not mistake yourself, she is going to be defeated, you will not be able to see past all of this, and you'll be the one on the chopping block. She's using you, and you'll soon see that."

Top's eyes became narrower with rage filling her being.

"Don't even say that! Rachael is going to take care of me, now that my Sam is...even then, I wont lose to anyone around here, you're all going to be the ones that end today. And I heard you were a member of some fancy hit squad, how cute is tha-" Nyssa found her with her voice, stabbing her in the shoulder. "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Nyssa twisted the knife, then headbutted Top, all while dizzy, and then got on top of her, pinning her down to the ground. Despite her vision, she was able to make out the arrow in Tops hand, so she grabbed it, and threw it to the side, avoiding everything that was going on.

"You talk too much."

Nyssa slammed her palm into Top's face, and knocked her out. Nyssa still felt her world shaking though, so she stayed there, and waited for the others to finish.

* * *

As it happened, Ronnie flew around the wide open area, avoiding shots from Hydro Hunter.

"You wont escape me, you know?!"

Hydro Hunter was confident, shooting all over the place with his water. But Ronnie avoided them quite easily. The flames around his hands, shot towards Hydro Hunter. Ronnie thought the flames were going to work, but then Hydro Hunter erected a barrier of water around himself, cancelling it out all together.

"It's not working!"

Ronnie growled out, as he heard Martin's voice.

" _Calm yourself Ronald, getting worked up isn't going to do anyone any good._ "

Hydro Hunter tightened his hands, and punched forward. The water around turned to fists, and slammed against Ronnie. It sent him towards the wall, in a spinning motion, but Ronnie twirled around, and his feet touched the wall.

"I have to defeat this guy, fast! I have to finish him off, before anything else happens! Everyone left me in charge here to protect everyone, if I can't do this much, then I wont be able to look at the others again!"

Ronnie bounced off the wall, and shot forward.

"Is this supposed to be the decider between us? If it is, then I am not going to lose to you! First you, then I'm coming for Matt!"

Hydro Hunter channelled water to the bottom of his feet, shooting upwards strongly. Like a jet, he slammed against Ronnie, who tried to move, but he was too fast, and Ronnie went into the air, smashing through the roof.

Ronnie felt pain ripple through him, but stopped mid-air, flames around his palms. Hydro Hunter flew onto the roof thanks to his water abilities, and stood on it, glaring menacingly upwards towards the flying fireman.

"So, what are you going to do huh? Are you going to really going to fight me again? My water beats your fire, so don't even try anything like that with me. You know something like that, don't you? I wont lose to you."

The enemy danced water in his palms, making sharp blades of them. Through the sky, he shot them towards Ronnie. Knowing that they could be damaging, he flew around the area, avoiding everyone of the blades, and sent his flames outwards, colliding with the water blades, and melted them out of existence.

However, he was fast with the flames, and Ronnie could hardly get out of the daggers. When one sliced his arm, he felt pain ripple through him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to contain any of this anymore.

"Professor, I can't keep up with him, those blades are too fast!"

Ronnie yelled out angrily, condensing flames in his palm, and made it stronger than normal ones. The flames span around in his palm, then threw it at the enemy, Hydro Hunter was surprised by the speed.

"Damn it!"

Hydro Hunter dodged to the side, the flames blowing away part of the roof, and felt the entire roof shaking. Ronnie saw this chance to once more launch a flaming orb right towards the young water master.

"Try that!"

Ronnie cheered, but it was premature, as Hydro Hunter whipped his hand forward, dispelling the flames with the water around him. Then in the same movement, he sent the remaining water towards Ronnie.

"Aaha!"

Ronnie put all the flames he could into his hands, and shot away from the incoming water. But it followed after him. Ronnie flew all the way around the area, avoiding the bursts of water that he could.

Then, he came back around, and flew towards Hydro Hunter. Hydro Hunter just smirked at the sight, and dispelled his water, then reached out for Ronnie. Ronnie knew what he would be able to do, so he backed away, steadying himself in the air.

"Professor...what do I do…?"

Ronnie whispered, as Hydro Hunter just smirked, he seemed content with just watching what was going on.

" _Ronald, I have an idea, get close to him._ "

"What would that do? Cisco told me that this guy can absorb moisture from close by. If he touches us, we're goners."

" _Yes, I had heard this as well. However, during that time, he'll be weakened as well. Follow what I'm saying Ronald, we don't have time for this, we need to beat this guy, as you said, for Miss Stone's, and others sakes._ "

He went fast for Hydro Hunter, and extended his open palm, a burst of flames erupting from his hand. Hydro Hunter surrounded himself in water, blocking the flames, but cancelled it out at the same time.

Ronnie took this chance to punch him in the face, knocking him down towards the ground. Ronnie got above him, to blast him, but Hydro Hunter grabbed his hand, and began absorbing the moisture out of his body.

"W-What the hell…"

Ronnie's skin felt dryer than it should. He could feel his lips cracking and his skin becoming without moisture. It was a terrible feeling, and he felt like if this continued, then he was going to be killed by this kind of attack.

"That's right, you're going to be bone dry by the time I'm done with you. You made a mistake, you thought you could beat me from close by, but that's not going to get you anything honestly. You're weak, pathetic, and useless. You're going to die here, a nothing, and a nobody."

Ronnie thought about that and listened intently.

Everything he said, were something's that Ronnie worried about.

Ronnie's hand however gathered a lot of flames. The flames swirled, and ebbed around his fist, and Hydro Hunter looked on, and pulled his hand away, but Ronnie grabbed him with one of his hands, holding him closer, and closer.

"Try this!"

Ronnie slammed his fiery fist right into his man's chest, blowing him through the bottom of the roof, smashing against the ground. The flames he used, burned the man harshly, and it appeared all over his body.

Ronnie panted, looking down and smiled, seeing Hydro Hunter knocked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frankie was dealing with Fred, but she was having a hard time. Since he was a large man with super strength and other things that made him a rather tanky person, she of course had trouble dealing with him.

"Come on little girl, face me seriously!"

Frankie levitated a nearby vent, and thrusted it towards the young man, slamming against him. But the vent just bounced off him like nothing, and she charged towards her like she was someone that could be killed.

Frankie took to the sky, and flew outside. Since she needed more metal, she had to go somewhere. She looked around, as Fred picked up a car.

"Die!"

Fred threw the car at her, but Frankie controlled the car, and sent it right back at him. Slamming against his face, he was slightly pushed back, but not by enough, and grimaced at the sight, landing on the ground so she didn't waste her powers.

"I wont die, and I will defeat you, you wont win against me."

Frankie said it strongly, and stuck her hands outwards. Using her powers, she brought the cars close towards her, and allowed the metal to wrap around her. It made an armour around her, and she manipulated it so it would fit around herself.

"Ooh my, a little girl in armour huh? That's interesting, but it wont beat meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Fred charged for Frankie, and the girl did the same. Pulling her fist back, she crossed the distance, and Fred threw a punch at her. Using what her father had taught her, she avoided the punch, then delivered it right towards him, hitting him in the face.

The punch...didn't do much though.

Frankie looked on and saw that he held a slight cut on his face from the impact. But beyond that, not much happened at all. He didn't even flinch, and he grabbed her by the wrist, holding the young girl up by it.

"L-Let me go!"

She demanded, but Fred just laughed in her face, making Frankie's eyes turn a little wild.

"You think I'm going to let you go? Hah! Have at thee!"

She was launched away with a flick of his wrist, making Frankie cry out.

She slammed onto a concrete wall, but because she was cased in metal, she didn't receive the majority of the impact. Frankie grimaced through at the through, seeing that Fred was charging right for her again.

"Aaah!"

She jumped to the side, avoiding the charging man, but Fred turned his sights on her right again. She gasped, and went to avoid, but then suddenly, from the side, a powerful lightning shock came from the left hand side, hitting Fred right in the face.

"Aaah! W-What the hell is that!?"

Fred growled out, the lightning pushing against him.

Frankie looked to the lightning's source, and saw that it was Farooq right there, shooting the lightning. And Shawna was right beside him, holding a bomb, which she threw, and it teleported at the same time.

Appearing in front of Fred, the explosion caused Fred to be knocked back, his feet walking backwards, and he felt sick.

"Y-You're Mentalist's henchmen!"

Frankie accused, pointing right at them.

Shawna began giggling, nodding her head.

"That's right, we are...well, I'd prefer business partners."

"Why are you here?"

Shawna teleported herself, and Farooq to the side of her, giving her a jump.

"Because, Mentalist...combined Mentalist I guess, came and asked us to do it. Weird, but he said that we should protect you and Caitlin Snow at all costs. So that's what we're doing while he's doing whatever it is he's doing." She heard Fred growl. "So, how do we take this guy out then?"

"Erm, I remember when we fought him beforehand, his ability is to keep weighted to the ground. And he's strong, very durable. His stomach can pretty much tank most blasts. But we theorize that his head can't. So a good blast to the head could potentially stop him."

Frankie explained, so Shawna looked towards Farooq.

"Right, as Mentalist taught us. I'll teleport him up into the air, and weaken him, then you shock him. Aim for his head."

"Yeah, I know Peeks."

"Don't call me Peeks! Only Mentalist can call me that!"

She yelled out like a roaring tiger.

Then Fred rushed at them, so she gathered herself.

"Hey girl, think you could use your powers over metal to bind his hands for me? I need to at least grab him before I can teleport, and with a weight like that...well, he might be able to hit me before I can teleport?"

"Y-Yeah, sure, leave it to me."

They all scattered as the man came near them. Frankie unequipped the armour she made, and sent all the metal towards him. Like bullets, the metal bombarded Fred, his hands going upwards to block his face.

"Don't piss me off little girl!"

Growled Fred, moving forward. Frankie wrapped the metal around the man's wrists, and then dragged them downwards, while letting out a battle cry. Moving her arms, the man's arms followed, and caused them to be locked behind his back.

"Now! I can't hold him for long!"

Frankie cried out, so Shawna nodded, teleporting.

"Let's go for a ride."

Shawna placed a hand on his stomach, and teleported him into the air. Fred's eyes opened wider than they normally would be.

"Wait! S-Stop this right now!"

Yelled Fred, as Farooq charged his lightning. Fred shook his head, trying to break his arms out of the metal, but she stopped him, Frankie putting her all into this, and did her best for what she needed to do.

"I can't hold him forever!"

Frankie yelled, so Farooq nodded.

"Right, I've got it!"

Farooq shot the powerful lightning at Fred's head. Fred desperately tried getting out of it, any way that he could. But the lightning pierced his head, and shocked him right down to the brain. His eyes filled with the electricity that he had, and he couldn't stop either.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Fred's screams filled the night's air, and then smoke came out of his ears, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Frankie smiled gently at the sight, and then looked at Shawna and Farooq, and smiled towards them. Shawna and Farooq just sighed out, they'd rather not do this, but they followed Mentalist, and were going to do as he asked, even if they didn't like it.

* * *

Back at the airfield, they were still waiting, none the wiser with what was going on at S.T.A.R Labs, and that's how it was. Though Matt still felt and had a bad feeling about many different things.

As they waited, suddenly, in the sky, Jean saw something.

"Look, there it is."

Jean beamed out, a plane in the sky.

"Thank God for that, now we can get rid of these Metahuman's."

Bette smiled at the sight, and was thankful to see such a thing.

But as they waited, Hartley's device began beeping. Hartley looked down, and saw that the containers weren't working in the way that they should be, he had to do something, but even then, he wasn't able to stop it.

"Uh-oh. Guys, guys, we have a problem. The damper's fluctuating. The rig's losing power. I don't know why."

Matt looked at the plane, and saw in the sky, that lightning was crackling.

"Wait, can you do something?"

"I'm trying."

Hartley answered Bette's doubts, but no matter what he tried, he knew that it wasn't working like it should. As they tried their best, Matt looked to the side, and used his psychic navigation to look beyond what he could usually see.

"Oh God, I should have known he wouldn't give up so easily. Great, he planned this from before, I knew I sensed him in the building before."

"What? What do you mean?"

Joe asked, only for the sound of motorcycles to fill the air. Matt then rolled his eyes, tightening his hands.

"Seems like Snart and his sister can't take no for an answer."

"Snart, he followed!?"

Barry angrily growled, only for lightning to fill the air. Jean looked up to see the sparks going around the plane that was incoming, making them all feel sick and disgusted, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Oh, God. Mardon."

Joe breathed out, Matt thrusting his hand outwards.

"Don't worry Joseph, I have this."

His energy shot forth, and made a barrier in front of the plane. The barrier and the lightning collided with one another, and though Mardon's lightning was strong, Matt was able to hold on and protect the plane, allowing it to be safe for the moment, but Matt waved his hands around in annoyance. However, another bolt of lightning came down and another, and another.

Not accounting for that, Matt's barrier broke, and the planes wing got hit.

"Damn it, I can't lift an entire plane with people inside."

Jean moved closer, and grabbed his hand.

"Use my power. I can use my power to make it lighter for you to lift, and you can use your power to guide it down to the ground. It's worth a try at least, if only to save those people."

"It's the best plan we've got my sister."

Matt nodded, and together, with their hands connected, Jean and Matt fired out a beam from their joint hands.

Hitting the plane with it, Jean used her powers over molecules to lessen the density of the plane, which in turn allowed Matt to lift the plane. Though her powers did lessen it, he still felt it being a bit heavy, so he did all he could, and pulled the plane to the far point of the tracks, while making sure that nothing knocked it off course.

Making sure it landed on the ground, Matt fell to his knees, and panted slightly.

"Damn, that was a little heavy, if I didn't have to worry about the people inside, could've just let it drop." Barry turned to him, rather shocked. "Don't look so shocked Barry, I can be a nice person too. Though the planes out of use, I never was a fan of the Lian Yu plan anyway, we've just got to take a risk by keeping them in the van for the moment and to make sure we can stop Eobard and his bitch Rachael."

Barry chuckled awkwardly, as the sound of lightning crackling from the truck, and the motorcycles pulled up, Snart, and Lisa pulled up, with a few men that held some chains and other blunt force weapons in their hands.

"Trip's cancelled!"

"Snart!"

Barry growled out, as Snart pulled out his gun.

"Didn't think I'd let this go, right? This is a good chance, I won't be losing them here to the North China Sea."

Barry tightened his eyes, just as Matt saw the doors of the van came off. Matt looked on to see Mardon and the others come out of the van. Mist held his eyes on Barry, Mark's eyes were on Matt, and a man with glowing eyes looked right at Hartley.

"Take your last breath!"

Mist turned into his namesake, and charged for Barry. Barry rushed towards the side, avoiding the mist, and then rushed outside, so the others wouldn't be interfered with. Mist made a large hand, thrusting it towards Barry.

Barry rushed to the left, avoiding the fist, then began moving his arms, rotating his arms like a propeller sending the wave of wind towards Mist, quelling him and making sure that he wouldn't be able to interfere.

"Bro, what do we do…?"

Jean looked on as the gang of Snart's moved closer.

Matt looked towards them, and then towards the Metahuman's coming.

"Right, Ra's, please go with Jean and Bette to fight the gang coming. Hartley, you take laser eyes there, I've got the weather dude. Joe, try and handle the emotions dude, just don't look into his eyes, that's all we can do now."

[On it!]

Everyone but Ra's said, but he complied and walked forward.

* * *

Ra's looked at all of the gang members moving closer and closer towards him, and turned his head to the side curiously.

"Are you, supposed to be threatening?"

The men began laughing at Ra's, but Ra's reached into his outfit, and pulled out a sword.

They all looked on at the man, as he walked forward.

"Well, for my boy, I suppose eliminating you people would be fine."

Moving swiftly, he jumped into the crowd he was in, and sliced to the left. Two men who were there, were cut down by Ra's sword, only for a man to have knuckle dusters on came from the right. Ra's dodged the fists rather easily, then send a punch to his face, knocking him backwards.

Swinging his sword, Ra's moved forward, and swung down. He tried to avoid it, but he couldn't in the end, receiving Ra's blade right to the chest, the sword slicing through the man's chest bone, and his ribs, not even looking the least bit bothered.

"Killing usually is below me, but I don't mind doing this for my boy."

He cut down one man, then turned the blade to the right, blocking a chain going for him. The chain wrapped around his sword, then he pulled forward, his elbow colliding with the man's face, Ra's foot then planting in his chest, forcing him down to the ground. Unforgivingly, Ra's thrusted the sword downwards, stabbing into his chest.

He scoffed at the sight before him.

"Come, humans."

Baiting them, they charged and Ra's just moved calmly, slaughtering them off with his superior skills.

* * *

"Well, looks like the Psyche is here. I've been told about you before, and I do want to fight a psychic, that sounds fun."

Mark raises his hand to the side, and clouds gather. From the sky, lightning appears, and shoots downwards at Matt. Matt turned, and used his psychic energy to clash with the lightning. Though the lightning was powerful, Matt managed to block the strike, then turned back to Mark once more.

"Well, fighting a Weather Witch might be fun."

"My name is Weather Wizard!"

Mark growled, rushing forward, and gathered ice in his hands.

He made a sphere of ice, launching it at Matt. Matt opened his arms, making a breach in front of him. The ice ball went into the breach, appearing behind Mark, and slammed into him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Oh, did I say Weather Witch? I meant, Weather Bitch."

Mark's eyes blazed, and he slammed his hand on the ground. A pillar of fire came for Matt, so he took to the air, avoiding the flames, then made a dagger of energy, launching right for the man himself before him.

Mark thrusted his hand forward, a wave of wind erupting, throwing the dagger off course. The wind continued going for Matt, so he placed his hands outwards, raising a barrier around himself, to block the winds.

"Time to dance, Weather Bitch. Force of nature, vs Force of unnatural, lets see who wins, shall we?"

Landing on the ground, once the winds stopped, Matt and Mark went to fight one another.

* * *

Bette rushed towards Lisa, wanting to take some kind of revenge on the young girl, but she pulled out her gun, shooting out a gold substance. Bette rolled to the side, avoiding the substance that attached to the ground.

"My, someone needs to create bling."

"No, I just like the look of gold. It suits me, no?"

Bette chuckled, equipping her gauntlets, and slammed her hands together.

"No, it really doesn't, and neither does that 1950's haircut."

Lisa's eyes burned with rage.

"You little bitch!"

Lisa pulled the trigger, shooting several blasts of the gold substance. Bette rushed around the area, avoiding the blasts of the gold. Coming from the left, Bette rolled to the right, only for Lisa to shoot her once more.

Bette rolled backwards, the gold hitting the ground. She then saw that another one came for her, so Bette quickly stuck out her palm. Just as the gold hit her palm, the gold activated her powers, and it exploded the gold, Lisa being rather impressed.

"Well, I've never seen something like that happen before, that's quite interesting to say the least."

Bette got off the ground, and smirked at her.

"Don't worry so much about that now Lisa, leave it to me now."

"Leave this to you? Like Cisco? Poor boy, can't even be touched by his girlfriend unless he wants to be exploded."

Bette cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmm, you do know that I can touch people without them exploding, right? It's just the palms of my hands that can't touch him, everything else works, rather well...wait, we're fighting over Cisco? What universe is this? Are we in Cisco's head?"

"Hmm, he's cute though."

Lisa smirked out, Bette couldn't deny that.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But he's mine, not yours."

Lisa began laughing a little bit at all of this going down.

"Ooh, that's cute hunny, I hope you believe that as well, lets hope you and he are going to be fun together. But, I don't think it is going to last. Being unable to give him a little...hand if you catch my drift."

Bette's eyes turned like thunder.

Tapping her palm, she thrusted it forwards towards her, and a small blast came outwards, the exploding ball heading for her.

Lisa shot the sphere down, but the gold exploded upon impact, knocking her backwards, Lisa went for a roll, as Bette smiled at the devices on her hands, allowing her to control her explosion powers, Lisa's eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Like it, Lisa?"

Bette tightened her hands, then thrusted her palms forward, shooting off two explosions near her. She let out a small cry, being flung backwards. She hit the ground rather hard, but she didn't get deterred, pulling out her gun, firing it at Bette.

"Like that, Bette?"

She smirked out, but Bette just dodged to the side, rushing forward, and moved closer. She sent her hands outwards, blasting towards her. Lisa cried out, running away from the blasts that kept coming for her body.

* * *

Jean walked closer to Snart, who tossed his head to the side.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a pretty girl?"

Snart somewhat flirted with her, Jean blinking.

"Well, thank you, I think."

Jean scratched her cheek, Snart rising his gun.

"I'm not one for killing women, so I wont do that. Though, I will have to stop you."

Jean tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Erm, do we have to fight? Can't we be friends instead?"

"Are you high by chance?"

Jean's eyes blazed with fury at that question, shaking her head with a dirty smirk on her face.

"No, but you're about to be high, in the sky, that's adorable, isn't it?"

Snart didn't know what she was talking about, but then she laid her fingers on the ground, and the ground around her began to move differently. Jean's powers spread out, and the ground around Snart began to move like water.

"W-What the hell is this!?"

"Justice!"

Jean sent a wave of wind right towards him, knocking him off his feet. He went backwards, slamming against the ground. Snart felt his body ripple in pain, but he got off the ground, and looked towards Jean, who smiled.

"Well, that's smarts."

"Hmmmm, next time you'll see I'm not just a damsel, am I right?"

Snart turned his head to the side.

"Very true, very true indeed. Now, can you handle this?"

Snart pointed his gun at Jean, releasing a cold beam from the gun. Jean thrusted her hand forward, but the winds that she sent, were frozen down to the core with his cold gun, making Jean growl a little bit in annoyance.

Jean then thrusts her hands downwards, taking to the sky. Snart followed her with his cold gun, mapping out a line on the roof of the ice, following after her. He whizzed around, when she landed on the ground, then slammed her hands on the ground.

From the powers she had, the earth around her shot forth towards him, breaking down. Snart shot the ground with his gun, freezing the incoming wave of destruction from Jean's powers, Jean surprised by such a thing.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You don't seem happy."

Jean tightened her eyes on him.

"Hmmm, that's a cute thing to say and Snart, we could have been friends, but that's not good either, is it~? Why are you doing this? Why can't you be a good guy too?"

Snart moved forward, cocking his gun. He stepped over the ice, and turned the gun towards her.

"Hmmm, is this where I tell you my sob story?"

"If you want too?"

Snart began laughing.

"No thanks."

Snart shot the gun forward, and it came for Jean, who took to the sky again, and flew around.

* * *

At the same time, Joe grabbed his gun, and ran to the side, avoiding blasts from the laser eyed man. Joe got behind a car, and as the laser eyes was about to shoot again, Hartley stuck out his hands, sending out a wave of sonic energy, knocking him over.

"I've got this one Joe, take care of the other one as Matthew suggested."

Hartley spoke up, Joe nodding his head, and did as he was asked. The laser eyed man, named Simmons turned to Hartley, shooting off his eye laser. Hartley jumped to the side, avoiding the blast, then sent his sonic attack at him.

Simmons rushed left, the wave hitting the truck and pushed it backwards. Hartley was surprised by his movement, but he didn't have time to enjoy, as Simmons blasted forward once more, Hartley matching it with his sonic wave.

""Aaaaah!""

The sonic wave and the plasma from the eye lasers, clashed together, creating a shockwave, that knocked both of them down. Hartley quickly stood up, and placed his hands out in front of him, sending out a sonic wave.

Simmons recovered, rolled to the side, and avoided the sonic wave, standing up, shooting out several blasts from his eyes. Hartley grimaced, moving from the left, and right, to avoid them all, but the last one clipped him on the shoulder, and knocked him down to the ground.

"Damn it, not used to using my powers just yet..."

Hartley let out a sigh, Joe standing up, to take the shot, but Roy focused his eyes on him, using his powers, and took over the man's functions.

Joe's anger raised, and he turned towards Matt, who was duelling against Weather Wizard. His gun turned to him, and Matt heard " _Joe's gonna shoot Matthew!_ " from Hartley's mind, so he turned to Joe, and raised his hand, making a barrier, blocking the hail of bullets coming for him.

"Have some lightning you bastard!"

But in doing that, Mark saw his opportunity to send lightning at his chest, knocking him down onto his butt.

Matt felt the pain ripple through him, but he didn't stop, Joe rushing forward to try and tackle Matt.

Matt jumped to his feet, seeing Mark shooting a fireball at him. Quickly thinking, Matt thrusted his hand forward, and made a barrier, blocking the flames all together.

As he did that, Joe rushed at Matt while firing his gun. Matt rolled his eyes, and flew at Joe. Joe was surprised by that, Matt grabbing his hand, and pulled the gun out of his hand, and then from his eyes, controlling energy came out, and infected Joe.

Though Joe was affected by the anger, he couldn't disobey Matt's command either.

"Joe, go and capture Roy."

Joe's mind went blank, and like a robot, Joe walked across the battlefield, to go and capture Roy himself. Roy looked on with some fear, as Joe approached him, jumping into the van and tackled him to the ground.

"Have at thee bitch!"

Matt watched as he came closer with his hands having mini tornados. Matt's hands lit up with psychic fire, turning it towards him. Mark went to release the tornados at Matt, but Matt shot the fire forward first, setting alight the winds in his palms, burning Mark's hands, so he made water to put out the flames.

"Aaah...w-what the fuck is that…?"

"Ooh, call it psychic fire. In this mode, I have control over it. With other modes, it is hard to do, but like this, I can fight like this. It seems like a good deal for someone like me, don't you think so?"

Mark didn't like that for even a second, and he gathered winds around him. Around his body, the winds began to pick up, and surround him in a twisting motion.

Matt knew what he was trying to do, and he couldn't have it happen.

"Catch me if you can~"

Matt slowly allowed energy to wrap around him, then he disappeared towards the exit, but Mardon didn't see it and he shot forth a glare.

"Come out and face me, coward!"

Mark looked confused by what was going on, and looked around for Matt.

But when the he 'reappeared' a second or so later, the blonde actually being at the door, and had a hand on his forehead, casting an illusion briefly while leaving him completely vulnerable, Mardon's hand coated with lightning, turning towards the illusion.

"Die!"

He shot the lightning forward, and through it, thinking that he had shocked him…

But, it didn't.

As he was confused, Matt released a psychic blast from his mind, squarely hitting the man in the head, causing pain to erupt inside of his head, then Matt came from behind the corner, flying fast, and then made it to him, giving him a punch to the face, added onto with his telekinetic strength, knocking him down to the ground and sent him dizzy.

"How…?"

"Aah, I used my powers over the mind to give you the illusion of myself. Good thing I hid myself huh, in normal battles, this might not be able to work, but for this, it seems pretty good, and I managed to knock you down to the ground like this, isn't that pretty smart of me huh~?"

Mark could only look up at him with some fear in his eyes.

* * *

Bette slammed her fist into Lisa's face, knocking her down towards the ground. She let out a small cry, and then showed a sneer on her lips.

"It's over, Lisa. You're not worming your way out of this now."

Lisa reached for her gun, but Bette opened her palm to the left, a blast going off near Lisa's hand, Lisa retracting her hand with some fear. Bette showed a small smile on her lips, and then folded her arms.

But then, as they were, Bette heard "Look out Bette!" from Jean, turning to the right, and saw Snart shooting his gun at her. She cried, and forced herself left, narrowly avoiding the blast wave of the ice, allowing Lisa to pick up her gun.

Snart turned towards Bette, and shot his gun at her again. Bette didn't have time to move, as the ice wrapped around her body, her torso and froze her to the ground. Bette went to bang on the ice, Snart smirking slightly as he froze her hands to the ground so she couldn't use her powers.

"Never want to hurt my baby sisters beau's girlfriend. That's for her to decide."

Lisa and Snart turned towards Jean, and aimed their guns at her. Jean pulled her body downwards, and aimed her hands forward. At the same time, two blasts from the guns and two blasts from the young girl erupted forth.

However, from the blasts themselves, she saw that her winds were frozen, and the beam from Lisa's gun was coming for her. Jean let out a shrilling "Iyaaaaaaaaa!" from her mouth, Matt having heard her, shot his body forward.

"Jean!"

Matt, quickly swiped Mark's face with his foot, knocking him out, and then pushed Jean out of the way with his telekinesis, guiding her to the ground, but then Snart saw his opportunity, shooting the ice gun at him. Matt saw it at the last second, and the gun froze his body solid, and he landed on the ground.

"Matt! No!"

Jean went towards him, as Hartley faced off with Simmons.

"You're not going to win against me."

Said Simmons, shooting his eye lasers at Hartley. Hartley matched him blow for blow, looking around for anything that could be used. Hartley pulled backwards, then moved to the side, shooting a blast from his hands.

Simmons matched it with his eye lasers, cancelling one another out.

Hartley groaned at the sight, knowing that it would be difficult in doing this. So rather than fight, Hartley ran towards the other side of the van, and hid behind it. Using his powers, he tapped into the heightened hearing he had.

Though it still was a pain to use, Hartley still could use it to hear for other sounds which he was doing it now. Simmons moved around the side of the van, shooting his eye lasers at the van, going through the van, Hartley breathing out harshly.

"You're just denying the inevitable, you know?"

Hartley didn't say anything, putting his hands together, gathering the sonic waves in his hands.

When Simmons was close enough, Hartley came from behind the van, slamming both palms into his chest, knocking him backwards, slamming him against the wall with a powerful sonic blast, but that exhausted Hartley, he was still getting used to his powers. Simmons head slammed against the wall, knocking him out.

"Phew, done."

Hartley panted, breathing out his worries and distress.

* * *

Barry finally had stopped Mist. Mist returned to his normal form, and Barry then saw a gold blast coming for him. Barry dodged to the side with his superspeed, Lisa following him with her gun.

She then fired off a few more blasts, Barry managing to avoid all the blasts with his powers of speed. Then however, Snart shot his ice gun forward, which was dangerous to speedsters, knocking Barry off towards the ground and like he had done with Bette, froze him to the ground.

"Here we go Flash, this is where we end one another."

"Snart!"

Flash tried to escape, but he didn't care at all.

Roy got out of the van, with Snart smirking.

"Heh, didn't think I'd be saved by you."

"I just don't like that cop, is all." Roy turned towards the incoming Snart, gathering lightning, but Snart held up his gun. "How about we call tonight a tie?"

In his scheming like voice, Snart moved closer. Roy went to charge up his powers, but Lisa held her gun to his head.

"I'd power down if you don't want me to melt your face."

Roy did as she said, stopping his powers.

"Let's all go our separate ways. My name is Leonard Snart."

"I know who you are."

Roy growled out, Snart turning to him with a bewildered look.

"Always pleased to meet a fan. Just remember who it was made sure you didn't get thrown on that plane bound for nowhere. Though I would have liked Mark there, seems like he's going back into confinement."

"You're just letting me go?" Snart doesn't say anything, and just looks on, Roy giving him a questioning look. "What? Want a thank you?"

"Who doesn't like a thank you?"

Fighting back bile, Roy sighed in resignation.

"Thank you."

"You are so very welcome."

Roy went to leave the area, but Jean got in the way.

"I'm not letting you go."

"Yes, look into my..." Jean closed her eyes, confusing Roy. "Look into my eyes, I'll let out all that anger."

Jean didn't do as she was asked, and instead, concentrated on her powers.

Roy shrugged his shoulders, and walked closer with his fist aimed at her.

Jean went to her back, and pulled out a metal baton.

"Heh, well, this is cute, you can't fight, blind. Who do you think you are? You're such a Daredevil."

Jean scoffed, as she concentrated.

Once he was close enough, Jean swung her baton at him, and as if a truck had hit him, he was forced off his feet, and his head slammed into the van, knocking him down. Hartley, went towards him, and aimed his foot at the man, slamming it downwards, and knocked the man out all the same.

Jean opened her eyes, and grinned.

"That's what you get for underestimating me, I have been trained by an assassin you know? And, I can use my powers to feel the molecules of others around as well, even without the use of my eyes~ And sorry, Daredevil's taken hehe~"

Though Jean sung it out, she still saw her brother frozen, which frightened her.

* * *

As Jean along with Hartley dealt with Roy, Snart and Lisa go towards a motorcycle.

"You sabotaged the truck somehow, didn't you? Why did you let them escape?"

Snart paused, and looked towards Barry with a grin on his face.

"Because now they all owe me, but it seems only Mist got away, that's what you call him, right? And something tells me they'll be a lot more use to me as part of my rogues than rotting away in the North China sea. And as blondie said beforehand. What did you expect me to do? Not be what I am? I saw an opportunity to turn things to my advantage, and I did, I couldn't let this go, even after being kicked off, I have my ways and means and I found it fun to do this. Who you're really mad at is yourself. This is on you, Barry."

Barry looked around, seeing the others in peril, Matt was even frozen. He couldn't believe it, though he had beaten Mark, he still was frozen by Snart.

"Then why didn't you just kill me?"

"Well, I guess you owe me one now, too." Snart got onto his motorcycle, not caring about all the people Ra's just killed. "Good luck with all of this. I'm actually really excited to see how it all turns out."

Barry tried desperately to get out of the ice, but couldn't and Snart drove off.

Jean banged on the ice desperately for Matt, but she didn't do it hard, as she didn't want to shatter it.

"Bro, please...please come on, please come out now...please for the love of God, please..."

Jean shed a few tears...but, then she felt the ice becoming warmer and warmer, she didn't like that, and stepped back. It was a good thing that she did, as she saw that a blast erupting from the inside came out, shattering the ice, and Matt fell down to the ground, cold.

"Ooh, that's fucking cold...seems like my powers can be frozen though my nuclear power saved me it seems, that's interesting. Ooh, that means Killer Frost can tame me, naughty girl~"

"Ooh bro, thank you you're okay!"

Jean rasped out, moving closer and hugged him. He hugged her with one arm, as Simmons woke up. Slowly, he raised his head, and looked at Matt. Hartley had gone over to help Barry so he didn't see it either.

However, a blade went past Matt's head, stabbing into Simmons head, and killed him off.

"Geez! Ra's, don't scare me like that!"

Jean complained with a cute whine.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to scare you."

Jean giggled awkwardly.

"It's okay~"

Ra's retracted his hand, and looked on at the young blonde, bending towards him.

"Remember my boy, sometimes killing is necessary, not everyone can be saved. I know of your kind heart, but remember, this is what has to happen sometimes, we have to kill for the ones that we grow to care about."

Matt took those words to heart, after everything that had happened. Sometimes, it was necessary to kill, and this time, he had to fight and kill, and he had his eyes set on Rachael, and what was going on with her as well.

He then looked at the two downed people.

"What are we going to do with them? With the plane out of order for the moment, what can we do?"

Jean wondered, so Matt looked at Hartley.

"Hartley, we needed the van and power dampeners fixed, five minutes ago. We'll just have to keep them in their until we can move them somewhere else."

"R-Right, Matthew, give me a hand."

He nodded his head, and slowly walked to the van, and took some of Hartley's intelligence so he could be of assistance.

* * *

As that happened, Eobard was making the final preparations for what the battle was going to come by. Walking around what appeared to be a laboratory, he was setting up what appeared to be medical equipment.

Just then, Rachael came into the labs with Caitlin in tow with her, holding her by her hair.

"Aah, get off me Rachael!"

Caitlin yelled with an annoyed growling sound.

Rachael smirked, moving closer to the young girl and licked her neck, Caitlin shivering.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not allowed to kill you just yet. But it is going to be fun when we do kill you...but Eobard baby wont let me. How naughty, am I right bitch?"

Caitlin looked towards Eobard, and glared.

"Now, Dr Snow, there's no need to show such a face like that with me."

"What do you want from me?" Caitlin spat out dangerously. "I wont help you with anything."

"Now, now Dr Snow, don't be a bad girl. I'm not trying to be mean, and I'm not trying to be scary either. But Dr Snow, there is a very interesting thing that I need for you to accomplish this, and I need your certain, expertise in this."

Caitlin didn't know what he was talking about.

But, he stepped aside, and revealed…

"What the hell is that thing?"

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of it for this time. Matt recruited Ra's and Nyssa, along with Felicity asking for some help, we'll see a bit more of that later. Frankie and Ra's surprisingly had a pretty nice conversation with one another. Hartley, Matt, Ra's Bette, and Barry won their fights and Jean stopped Rainbow Raider from leaving and Matt stopped Weather Wizard from leaving as well, putting a stop to Snart's plan, though Snart managed to get away by freezing Matt and the others. Even Frankie (with Mentalist's sidekicks help) Firestorm and even Nyssa won their fights as well, showing their capabilities.**

 **And now Caitlin has been kidnapped by Rachael, showing that it was all a diversion, and now she's going to be doing something, but what that is, we'll have to wait until next week to find out! Though there's been several hints throughout the story hehe~ We're getting to the home stretch now with episode 22 ending next chapter on where something devastating is going to happen, we'll find out next time. Well, thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, I'm glad you liked it~**

 **hellspam; Yeah they had a cute moment between the two of them, didn't they? Yup, she pretty much as, as how Matt handles her this chapter, he's done with her, and pretty much shows in the way he fights her and other things as well.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yup, they surely are, they are a 'family' of sorts, and when Matt's around, Ra's is nicer to Nyssa, and the likes. Yeah he does, he likes her for her strength, and the fact that she's Matt's daughter, and even Frankie can see that there's a change, even Ra's flat out states that there's been a change within him as well. They surely did, and this chapter shows that as well, everyone gets a personal fight. Nyssa's showing why she's a League member, she can even take down Metahuman's. She has yeah, Matt's got no mercy for her anymore.**

 **Guest; That would be cool, no pun intended there hehe~ That would be awesome, I like it~**

 **King of heroes; That would be pretty cool, I do like Perona, and the idea seems cool! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, they did come and help. He does yeah, he might crown Oliver, but he sees Matt as his true successor. Yeah, they had a cute reaction, don't they? Thanks! Yeah, he'll take that lesson to heart this chapter. She surely is, she's pissed off the wrong person.**

 **Lightwave; He does, no matter what. Nyssa definitely does, at least more than Oliver. Hmmm, yeah, I wonder what is going to happen? He did yeah, he got some good help. Yeah, because she is Matt's 'child' he sees her as such. Thanks! Yeah, everyone's gonna get some screen time here as well.**

 **Neonlight01; Well, he did it for Matt more than anyone else. He doesn't care about Thawne really. Nyssa would, she'd help him no matter what. He was, in a subtle way, but he was changed, and we'll see more of that soon enough. Hehe, they did get on quite well, they built a weird friendship with one another. Ooh he never does, any chance, and he's going to grab it with both hands.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Rogue Air part three**

"What the hell is that thing?"

Caitlin stated once more, looking at the weird, and grotesque organ that was pulsating on its own somehow. She didn't understand it fully, she thought it looked like...well, even she didn't know. It resembled a heart, but not fully.

It looked disgusting all the same.

She didn't even want to think what Eobard wanted her to do with that. She guessed that's the only reason that she would have been kidnapped. Unless Rachael was a sadistic woman and just wanted to do the same thing that had happened to Matt beforehand.

If that was the case, then she was going to be strong, she wasn't going to falter, and she never was going to keep herself back either. She was going to be using everything that she held inside to keep herself safe.

Analysing everything that was around, everything Matt had taught her on how to defend herself. She was going to use this, and more to make sure that she was safe, and that she could return to the others as well.

While she did, Eobard walked closer, running a finger across her cheek.

She grimaced, pulling away from him, and made a disgusted face.

"Dr Snow, this is an organ."

Caitlin felt like she was being patronized at this point.

"Don't be clever with me. I know what an organ is, question is, why am I looking at it exactly? And what does it do exactly? It looks like a heart, but not entirely, and yet it resembles a lung in the way that it is moving. Just what kind of mad scientist are you?"

"Oh no, Dr Snow, you misunderstand me. I'm no mad scientist, I am merely a man, seeking to go home."

Caitlin continued her glare upon him, she wouldn't let it go, for anyone. She just didn't like him in the slightest. The respect she had for him, had gone by the time that this was going on, and now, she wasn't pleased at all with him.

"If that was the case, you've got a funny way of achieving your goals. Especially with what you've done to Matthew alone. Don't even start me on what you've done to everyone, and Rachael as well, did she do all those things on your orders? She tortured Matthew to near death. If he's apart of your plans, you seriously have a messed up way of showing it."

Eobard circulated Caitlin, forcing Rachael's hand off the back of her head. Caitlin stiffened her position, and held herself calmly, and intently. She also showed an unwillingness to cooperate, and how that was going to achieve nothing with her.

"That, shouldn't of happened. It seems Rachael had gotten a little...as Mr Stone would say, bitches be crazy, and took it upon herself to torture Mr Stone. That was of course never my intentions-"

"Besides the parts of, you know, torturing him with his telepathy. I'll never forgive you for what you did to him, watching him suffer for all those months, and how you are able to...just sit there, and watch him slowly go insane. You are such a horrible person, and whatever that thing is, I'm not helping you with it."

Rachael leaned closer, and held a blade to her throat, pulling her even closer.

At that moment, Mason came into the room, and brought a surgical device. Rachael smiled at Mason, but Mason glared at Rachael, Caitlin didn't care honestly. She didn't like the man, especially after the petty reason's that she had heard about him.

"Now, now Caitlin, don't be a bad girl. If you don't do as I say, then you're going to get sliced from ear to ear."

"I don't think so Rachael, you need me for something. So take that blade away from my throat right now, or you're going to be sorry."

Rachael giggled into Caitlin's ear.

"That's cute sweetheart, you are adorable, aren't you? Saying such things, and being cute like that, I am surprised that you're not more scared. Then again, you are Matt's future wife, so you have to be a little tough, don't you?"

Caitlin heard the venom in her tone, like she hadn't gotten over what had happened.

"That's right, we're getting married, that must be hard on you, huh? To know that the man you didn't appreciate, is with me now, and that we are going to be the one that are married to one another. Sorry Rachael, just seems Matthew saw something better for himself, than something like you."

Rachael's anger grew, and she tossed her to the side, Caitlin's body hitting the wall.

"You cheeky little bitch, speak like that to me, would you? How about I catch you your death you scummy whore?"

Rachael twirled the knife in her hand, but Eobard grabbed her wrist, stopping her from actually doing what she needed to do.

"Now, now Rachael, don't be a bad girl. You know that if this happens, then the future will be altered very differently, and I can't have that. Unless, you don't want to come back to the future with me? Do you want to stay in this time period?"

Caitlin regained her senses, looking between them.

She saw that Rachael curled up to Eobard, which made her feel sick seeing such a thing.

"Of course I want to baby, it's just she winds me up so much. She knows that I don't like hearing that, yet she says it because she knows it gets under my skin, and I don't like it baby. Please tell her to stop making me feel this way."

Eobard cupped her chin, Caitlin turning her head to the side.

"Don't show such a sad face, soon we'll be away from here, and you'll be back with me in the future. No more having to worry about anything here, no need to worry about this time, they'll soon all be a forgotten memory."

Caitlin turned her head back, and saw that Rachael had pressed her lips to Eobard's own lips. She resisted the urge to gag, he didn't think that he would actually like kissing Rachael, she herself thought that it was disgusting to do something like that.

"Yeah, I know baby, I know. Once we're gone, she wont be able to wind me up anymore, and then we'll do what we always talk about, raising a family together, and having fun in the future...too bad there's no cow meat in the future, I really love my-"

"Penis'."

Caitlin snidely added, causing Rachael to glare at her with rage filling her eyes.

"You cheeky little whore, do you really want to get under my skin for this? Because I don't mind doing something dangerous to you, and that's always a cute thing Caitlin. I don't mind if you lose an arm of a leg. You'll still be alive to screw Matt, right?"

Caitlin didn't show anything other than a hard gaze.

"You're the only one who ever screwed with Matthew, I make love to Matthew, because we are in love with one another. You never understood that, you never even once thought of his happiness, and I can't wait for Matthew to beat you down, because reality is, he's better than you, both of you, especially you Eobard Thawne."

Rather than call him Wells, or Harrison, she used his real name. Eobard was rather surprised by her strength of heart.

"Nice Dr Snow, very nice indeed. You seem to have developed some of Matthew's own strength of heart as well. Well, as they say, couples grow stronger together, and you my dear, have changed into a stronger version of yourself, thanks to your future husband."

"You're saying that as if I don't know, I saw the paper, and he and I are going to be married-"

"With some children as well." Eobard revealed, Rachael's eyes narrowing dangerously. "That's right Dr Snow, you and Matthew, have children together, some very powerful children indeed. It is going to be a delight for you to find out about them, how wonderful they are. So smart, so powerful, so skilled and respected, and in this way, the organ you're seeing here, was a technique to grant someone a very special ability, if known how to use it and how to make it, which is a skill I have picked up after months of research, powers and other things as well."

Caitlin didn't know what he was talking about. But the thought of having children with Matt, made her smile a little bit. Even though that was short lived when she saw the look on Rachael's face, the glaring expression that was right there.

"And you little bitch, you're going to be implanting that little organ there, right into me."

"No, I am not. Find yourself another doctor, or die, I don't care either way."

Rachael moved closer to Caitlin, Eobard watching as Rachael slapped her across the face.

"If you don't want to catch your death, then you'll do what I say or you'll be burning in daylight bitch."

Caitlin held a hand to her face, and even though it stung, she still was resolute with this.

"No, I don't care what you do to me, I'm not helping you, or your demented boyfriend either. I'd rather die than ever help someone like you. Especially what you've done to the people that I love, and care about."

Eobard had to admit that she wasn't half bad when it came to being strong.

"Well, let me put it this way, if you don't do as I say and get me what I want, then I shall let Rachael play with you for a little while, and I can almost guarantee, it isn't going to be pretty." Caitlin held her resolve. Eobard moved closer. "Now, Dr Snow, I don't want to hurt you, it is the last thing that I could ever want to do. However this is what needs to happen, and if I don't have it done soon, then I will begin torturing your boyfriend, and it wont be pretty. Now, either do as I say, or I'll let Rachael begin. Think Dr Snow, because if you don't, then something bad will happen, and I can say you wont like it at all."

Caitlin held her voice down and she didn't say anything.

But, she could feel the deepest feelings inside of her, and she was scared.

She wasn't ever going to deny something like that.

But, she had to keep her wits about her, and that was the only thing that she could do right now.

"...Okay, I understand. Just leave Matthew alone, and I'll do as you ask."

Eobard bowed his head.

"Very well Dr Snow, I'll leave Matthew alone. Now, get yourself prepared for the operation, Mr Bridge here will be assisting you. While he might not be a doctor, he'll be able to help you out with this."

Mason raised his head and Caitlin showed a small glare.

Caitlin looked on, and she looked worried.

* * *

When the others returned, they saw what had happened, and immediately, Frankie latched onto Matt, who hugged her into his chest. He looked around as Cisco was explaining what happened with the others fighting and such.

They saw that some of them were hurt, so Jean did her medical studies some justice, and helped the others, healing them and such. That's all she could do now, that's all she needed to do as well, as she couldn't think about what happened beforehand.

"Hey, Matt, it seems like I've finally programmed what I need to, and hopefully, if I can get close enough and upload this virus to the device that is attached to the sword, then I can get it to break down and stop."

Eliza said with a sweet smile.

Matt smiled right back.

"Thanks Eliza, it must be tough for you to do all of this. Considering that you were her prisoner."

At the mention of 'prisoner' Eliza went quiet, and looked towards the ground.

Matt cocked his head to the side, and read her mind " _Please don't ask about it, I might not be able to take it._ " which did worry him even more than he ever thought possible beforehand. Something about that worried him, but he couldn't put his finger on it, since she wasn't thinking about it.

He looked around, noticing that more people were having worrying thoughts as well.

But Matt saw that there was someone absent.

"So, where's Caitlin? Did she finish the drug for Mason?"

Matt spoke up, his red and blue eye looking around. His eyes looked towards Frankie.

He then heard what she was thinking, and his face turned downwards.

"Caitlin's been kidnapped? And she's finished the drug huh, that's good for her."

Cisco grimaced, moving closer.

"W-Well, when the others were fighting, Rachael came, and we couldn't fight her, she's so strong, and we didn't know what she could do, she's a very strong fighter, we tried to stop her, but we couldn't stop her..." Matt's eyes fell upon him, Cisco's eyes widening in fear. "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry combined Matt, with evil Mentalist in there somewhere! Please Matt, I'm sorry, please don't let that prophecy come true, I can't handle it!"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, don't worry about such things. But I am quite pissed off, Rachael truly is trying my patience now. And she even sent Meta's to attack my daughter when I was away? This bitch is not going to get away with this. She's not even going to know pain by the time I'm done with her, she'll wish she had never met me."

"Well, good, I'm glad that she's going to get what she deserves for what she's done to everyone."

Bette whispered to herself, Cisco silently agreeing with what she said.

Nyssa hung her head low.

"I'm sorry brother, I hadn't realized she had been kidnapped. If I had, I wouldn't of let her even near Caitlin Snow, that snake in the grass Rachael. She truly is testing my nerves this time, and to do this right now, she's clearly up to something."

"But what could she need Caitlin for anyway?"

Bette wondered aloud, Jean from the lab shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it is only something Caitlin can do. Unless she just wants to..." She looked towards her brother, who looked pissed off. "A-Ah, I'm sure it isn't anything really, I'm sure that Rachael is just being a bitch and wouldn't hurt Caitlin. And I'm sure Caitlin can take care of herself...ehehe, excuse me, I'm going to look over someone's wound now..."

She didn't want to worry her brother now, and just turned away from him as she continued helping out the others.

Matt slowly hummed to himself.

"Either way, I'm not letting Rachael hurt my Cait, I am going to wring her neck for what she's done to me and my Cait, and my family. Rachael's going to be dead at the end of this day."

Ra's, listening in, smiled slowly.

"This is the vision I imagined for you, my boy. Do not let this Rachael any longer stand in your way, I am sure that you will be able to defeat her."

Matt nodded, and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Matt I know that you're angry but-"

Matt's hand grabbed Barry by the collar, and dragged him closer, getting right in his face.

"If the next words out of your mouth are anything other than "We're rescuing Caitlin." then I don't want to hear it. And that means, Barry, don't get in my way to save the woman that I love from a psychopath, two in fact, because nothing and no one is going to get in my way for Caitlin."

"Even then, we have to regroup, and think about how to beat Eobard."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"He's kidnapped the woman that I love, and nothing is getting in my way to save her. Not you, not anyone. Eobard can wait until I've saved Caitlin. And if he's there, then I'll show him the true meaning of pain."

Ra's looking on, gained a slight smile.

"Yes my boy, do not allow that fast man to order you around. If anything, you should learn from this and show your strengths as well."

Matt nodded towards Ra's, frightening Barry slightly.

Matt let go of Barry and walked towards the exit.

Barry didn't stop him as honestly, he'd probably do the same thing if he was in his situation. If it was Iris, he'd do the same thing and do everything he could to find the woman that he loved.

"Dad, what are you going to do?"

Frankie called, but Matt merely waved a hand at her.

"Stay here sweetheart, I'm going to go and find Caitlin. Don't worry, I wont be long, if Eobard doesn't want to suffer a thrashing like no other. He better not have hid himself all that well, as he'll know what I am going to do."

Frankie hoped that he could, as she felt slightly guilty about all of this.

The others also felt guilty, in being unable to save Caitlin from this, and God knows what Rachael, had her doing right now, or what torture she would be able to do either.

She just didn't know what she should do, Frankie that was. She wished to help, but she needed to regain her strength, like the others did from the fight before, all of their fights beforehand.

Hartley however rushed closer.

"What are you going to do? Can you find her with your powers?"

"I can't scan the entire city with my mind, it has a range, and right now, she's not in my range. Wherever they are, they have disappeared, and I can't sense them...but, I can feel Cait's alright, but scared."

"You can feel her emotions?"

Hartley was surprised, but Matt nodded his head.

"Lately, a connection has grown between us and I can feel if she's scared or nervous. Maybe it is because of my new form, but I can sense she's not hurt or is she truly frightened. She's scared, but not too scared. Now I have to find her somehow."

Hartley didn't understand the emotional connection, but he could understand that there was something going on and he wasn't going to sit by and do nothing either, Matt was his friend, and there was no way he was going to leave him alone in this.

"Okay then, how are you going to find her?"

"I don't know yet, maybe I can find her location with my powers or something?"

"Then I suggest going to one of the prisoners and looking within their minds for a location."

Hartley advised, and Matt couldn't see a bad side for that, so he inclined his head.

"Sounds good to me."

Matt walked towards the temporary containment cells that were held inside of the newly fixed van, though this time they had placed separators inside so they couldn't try and kill one another, nor could they try and help one another fight.

Matt moved to the van once arriving, and then looked up towards it.

"I just thought, once walking in there, my powers aren't going to work Hartley."

Hartley thought about that as well, and it was something that sparked deeply within Hartley.

"Yes, you seem to be right about it. Since it does dampen all powers, we can't have that happening to yours as well. Though..." Hartley reached into the van, and pulled out some handcuffs. "These, are a smaller version of what is inside of that truck. Same basic technology, just on a shorter scale."

Matt looked at the handcuffs, then cocked his head.

"I don't even know when you had the time to do something like that."

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and thought that I might as well bring them out. Though I only have a few, so that's why I haven't shown them until now. There wouldn't have been enough for such things."

Matt nodded, and took the cuffs.

"I'm going to get Hydro Hunter, or Decoy as I used to call him. Of all of them, he seems to be the most intelligent. But that's not saying anything for Rachael's lackey's, she's never been the most intelligent of the bunch."

Hartley inclined his head, and Matt went into the van.

Stepping inside, he ignored the Metahuman's banging on their cages. But Matt pushed pass them, and went to the back.

Inside of the cage, was Decoy himself, looking right at Matt.

"Well, here we are, my former boss. What can I do for you...wait, why would I want to do anything for you? Why don't you fuck yourself, and die you bastard."

Matt wasn't really surprised by the anger that he was displaying right now. He could also feel Mentalist inside of their shared consciousness wanting to wrap his hands around his neck, and end the young man's life. But he kept up his strength and showed that he was going to be strong.

"Here we are, Decoy. So, really? Aligning yourself with Rachael? Let me guess, she said that she would have sex with you if you did as she asked? I know she's not ugly, but she's very ugly on the inside at least."

He looked disgusted by what he was witnessing, and what Matt had just said, he didn't like it at all, he didn't think that it was right at all, he wasn't going to just be like that.

"Hmph, I'd not stick my dick in crazy."

Matt seemed rather surprised by that.

"You don't want to sleep with Rachael? Then why are you following her orders? It isn't like she could force you to do anything, so why are you...wait, during the time in Arrows city, you mentioned that you had some info, on me and that you implied that you knew I'd come somehow...have you been in league with Rachael since then?"

"How do you think she got the army that she had?" Decoy announced joyfully, leaning on his sticking up knee. "Rachael's not that smart Matt, come on. Just think about it, I've been gathering her the army since back then, and in return, she told me much about you. And when I was locked up, I was waiting and waiting for my chances, and now, I was defeated by a man that can make fire. What a pathetic way to go out again."

Matt hummed to himself, surprised that he truly was going to be working with Rachael, and that he followed her orders, all because of a certain thing as well.

"All because of me leaving you back there, you worked with someone I left with, all so you could kill me. What about Rachael? Why didn't you try and kill her exactly? She was the reason I left, and if I didn't leave with her, then I'd still be there. So, why…?"

Hydro Hunter looked with a smirk on his lips.

"I had thought about it, not going to lie. I thought about just draining that bitch of her moisture, the moment that I laid eyes upon her. But, she then offered me something more than I even thought that I wanted. I didn't know my new heights. Before I met her again, I couldn't control my powers to this extent, and then she came, with a man in a wheelchair, and offered me the chance to use my powers in a good way, and that's what I did."

"And look where you have ended up Hydro Hunter. You've been locked away because you joined forces with the wrong person. Now, Rachael has kidnapped the one that I love, and I am getting the information out of you, one way or another."

Hydro Hunter looked around at the sights he was in.

"My powers don't work in here, and if mine don't, then yours don't either. So, you can't read my mind, and your other weird abilities. I wouldn't try and mess with me either if I was you, to be honest. I don't have time for someone like you, so leave me alone."

Matt rolled his eyes, and opened the cage.

Hydro Hunter looked around at the sights, and then his eyes widened when he saw Matt coming for him. He stood up, thrusting a punch for Matt's face, which he blocked easily, and twisted the man's arm, putting it right behind him and then slammed him against the wall.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Matt put the handcuffs on Hydro Hunter, and then pulled him backwards.

"I'm merely bringing you out of here, you know?"

"Hmph, once I'm out of here, I'll drain you dry, and make sure that you're nothing by the end of this, you know that?"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say Hydro Hunter."

"At least call me Decoy! That's what you always called me!"

Matt ignored him, dragging him out of the van, and down to the ground.

Hydro Hunter looked on, angrily glaring at the young blonde man.

"I'll drain you!"

He tried to use his powers...but, to no avail.

He blinked, then tried it again.

"Wait, why aren't my powers working? What are these handcuffs exactly? What have you done to me?"

Matt rolled his eyes, moving closer and closer.

"I told you before that I need to find my lady love, and if I have to go through your memories, and see what's going on, then I will Decoy, don't ever mistake that at all. I can't lose my Cait, and I'm not listening to your selfishness either, I have to do this now."

Hydro Hunter's eyes blazed, and tried to scurry away, but Matt crossed the distance, and held onto his body, forcing him down onto the ground.

"Get off me you bastard!"

He growled out, but Matt placed a hand on his forehead.

"I have to do this Hydro Hunter." Matt's eyes glowed the same different colours as before, red, and blue. "I'm going into your mind now, don't struggle, or it will cause physical discomfort for yourself, you know that?"

Hydro Hunter glared harshly, as Matt did what he had to do for the woman that he loved.

He went into Hydro Hunter's mind, and he struggled. He waved his body all the way around, and couldn't handle it. Matt's powers forced themselves into his subconscious, and he fought with all of his mental strength.

Hydro Hunter tried his best to fight him, but Matt was able to scan his memories. He scanned what he needed. The further back, and how Hydro Hunter was trying to block it, Matt had to fight down the mental barriers, and see what he could.

Images went around the man's mind.

When Matt broke his hands from the man's head, Hydro Hunter's nose bled, and Matt wiped his brow, getting rid of the sweat that he had on him.

"Matthew, are you alright? Did you get anything from his mind?"

Matt looked towards him, and the man on the ground and showed that he was still trying his best to recover from the mind memory reading. It was forceful, and it was painful for the young mind, but Matt nodded his head.

"I got an image of a hospital, and the name was...it was Saint Anne's hospital. I don't know where that is though."

"We'll find it, come on."

Matt nodded his head, and forced Hydro Hunter into the van.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Rachael was on the operating table, and Eobard looked on from the side, Caitlin was dressed in scrubs so she could operate on Rachael. Eobard moved closer to Rachael, as she smiled towards him.

"Don't worry baby, I'm willing and ready to do this for you."

Caitlin couldn't deny one thing.

Rachael, in her own twisted way, did sound like she cared for Eobard.

While she thought it was disgusting, she couldn't deny that Rachael seemed to be standing by Eobard this time.

Eobard's fingers ran over Rachael's face delicately.

"I know, then the backup plan will be complete."

Caitlin registered that, wondering what it was that Rachael was going to do with this organ, what it actually was, and why it was like it was. Caitlin didn't exactly understand that, and she didn't understand how the organ actually was. She could see that it was living like it was inside of a human body, yet it wasn't even in a human body, it was in some strange liquid. This just didn't make sense to her at all.

And she didn't even know what Mason was supposed to be doing. He just seemed to be hanging back for some reason, and that never was a good thing in her eyes, as she was sure that he was going to try and murder Matt.

"Yes, I wont let you down my love, I will do my best for you, and then we'll have that future that we've talked about. I've done good, right Harry baby? You love me for this, right?"

Caitlin was slightly surprised to see a slightly worried look on her face.

"Yes, I will Rachael, you're doing very well right now."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the sight.

She felt sick seeing their interactions between one another.

"The recovery time for this will be a while, you know? This is an organ transplant, not something you can just heal from immediately. Even Matthew and Barry would take time to heal from surgery like this."

"Oh don't worry about that Dr Snow, Rachael here has a very powerful healing factor. What would take weeks, or months, will take an hour, perhaps. It wont take all that long, that's why she truly is a gem that I am proud of."

"Gem huh..."

Caitlin murmured, Rachael's murderous eyes landing on her.

"Yeah, that's right, gem. You know, me and Harry baby have a true love between one another, I love him and he loves me and we're going to be going to the future together. You wont be getting away with any of this by denying the love that myself, and my love Harry baby have with one another which is totally better than your future husband, I assure you that you wont be."

Rachael daringly shot at her so Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if you say so Rachael, whatever you say."

Rachael didn't like how she was speaking to her, and felt like she was going to murder the man that was before them, it just seemed evil to someone like Rachael, even though Caitlin wasn't ever going to back down.

"What are you saying bitch? You do realize that I'm a winner and you're a loser here? Look at you, you're kind of pathetic honestly. Getting captured so easily, you truly aren't worth any time ever, you know something like that?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and then sighed outwardly.

Rachael then looked towards Eobard.

"I'm ready Harry baby, I'm ready now."

Eobard's fingers went across her head, and gently, he smiled towards her.

"Good girl, it wont take long. I'm sure Dr Snow will be very, speedy about this, wont you Caitlin?"

Caitlin looked towards Eobard, who looked right back towards her.

"Don't call me Caitlin. And how do you think that I will have time to do this? Matthew will be here before too long."

"Ooh yes, I am sure that he will be. But, I have faith in you. If he doesn't want to find a corpse, I would suggest moving rather quickly."

Caitlin hated being threatened, but she wanted to go back to the people she loved, so she placed the gas mask over Rachael's face.

"Too bad I can't gas you for real, right Rachael?"

Rachael smirked, despite the fact that she was fading out of consciousness.

"Don't be such a bitch...Caitlin..."

Rachael then found herself being knocked out. Caitlin rolled her eyes, and then turned to Eobard.

"You wont get away with this, Matthew will come for me. I know he will, and when he does, I'll feel sorry for you. You don't even realize what he is going to do to you, you know that? He wont be happy about all of this."

Eobard looked rather pleased that she was speaking like that, it made it all the more interesting.

"Hmmmm, yes if that makes you feel better." Eobard laid a knife on the table nearby. "I'm just going to leave this here, in case you have any funny business. I might need you alive Caitlin, but I am confident that you can do this."

"Yeah, whatever you say Eobard Thawne."

Caitlin defiantly looked at him.

Eobard tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Don't worry Dr Snow, Caitlin. You are a remarkable doctor, and I am very proud to have had you in S.T.A.R Labs. This is also a reason why I chose you, I know you wont do me any wrong. Because if you did..." Eobard slammed a hand on the table, Caitlin jumping. "...then I wouldn't be happy, and you Dr Snow, wouldn't want to make me unhappy, right?"

Caitlin bowed her head, nodding her head.

"As long as you don't even think of hurting Matthew. You've done more than enough to him."

"I don't want to hurt him either Dr Snow, he's rather important to me personally."

"Whatever, Mason, hand me the scalpel. If you're my assistant, then do it."

"Sure, just wait until I get my hands on your boyfriend, that's going to be interesting isn't it?"

Caitlin glared, and she did the operation.

Though it took a while, the threat of his eyes on her form, was terrifying. Each little move she made, his eyes were carefully on her. If she could, then she would just end Rachael's life by sticking the blade into her neck, but she couldn't.

As she was operating, the thought of going back to her loved ones stayed true in her mind.

The thought of the others looking for her, she knew Matt would be looking for her. No matter what, she was sure that he wouldn't give up, and now all she had to do was stall for time.

The operation took just under an hour, something that even surprised her. She had to admit that Eobard did assist rather well, but even then she didn't like this, and when she was done, she looked at Eobard strongly.

"I'm done now, the operation was a success, and is in her...body, so you've got what you wanted, even though I don't understand what that organ actually does. Now, let me go, and I can go back to my loved ones, who will stop you by the way. Barry and Matthew, and everyone else will beat you."

"I'm not so concerned about that, I know you've brought Firestorm back, along with Frankie and Miss Stone as well. Even with them, I'm confident that myself, and Rachael along with the impressive people she's gathered for me, can do this."

Caitlin sharpened her eyes at him.

"S-So, you know then..."

"I've known for a while now, I have been keeping my eyes on you, everywhere that you live, and breathe, I've been watching and waiting for my time. Caitlin, I don't hate you, nor Cisco, nor even Hartley, or Matthew. I only hate Barry for what he's going to become, but now, I am going to be using them for my own goals."

"So, this organ...why have you made it...and what does it do exactly? Is it to do with Barry, or Matthew?"

"Well, it is thanks to your boyfriend that this can be made. I've spent a long time, extracting blood from him, and gathering his powers-"

"I've just given Rachael his powers?"

Caitlin felt horrible if she had done.

She couldn't live with herself if she had just given Rachael something that could happen to be the end for her boyfriend and her friends.

"No, I've given her one aspect of his powers, more twisted version of it though. It takes a lot of time and effort to do this. I've been waiting for a long time now, and along with the treatments I've given Rachael, allowing her to get used to it, this is one power that Matthew has yet to display, yet he holds it within himself, but this is going to be different."

"A power he's not used yet...and you've replicated it?"

"I can't replicate all of his powers with this, nor would I want to. Only Matthew can hold such things due to the conditioning that he has been through since his inception, not even Rachael could deal with it despite how fast her cells regenerate. But, this is what is going to happen, Caitlin. And now, how am I going to deal with you?"

Caitlin's eyes widened, and looked at Eobard with real fear.

"N-Now hold on, please wait...you said that you wouldn't do anything to me."

"I did, but what am I supposed to do with you, Dr Snow? Should I kill you? Or should I get rid of you somehow? Or should I let you-"

"Go?"

Caitlin's heart filled with hope when she saw a two people teleport inside, and then a combined blast of sonic, and psychic energy clashed against Eobard, slamming him into the nearby wall, and through the wall.

Matt with Hartley looked at Caitlin, offering his hand to Caitlin.

"Cait, come on, lets go."

Caitlin rushed to his side, hugging around his neck, and he hugged her back.

However, Mason grinned, and walked closer.

"Hey, blondie, remember me?"

Matt turned and saw Mason's eyes shoot something out, and he reached into his pocket. Just before he could move, he was affected by the power, making his body stiff.

"Matthew, he's..." Mason grabbed a scalpel from nearby, and rushed him. Caitlin stood in defence of Matt, she wouldn't move. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Caitlin boldly declared strongly, but Mason didn't care at all, and went to stab…

But then a barrier was erected, blocking the knife, and Caitlin felt arms wrapping around her body. She turned back to see a fully recovered Matt, she blinked rapidly, as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek playfully.

"Thanks for the drug Cait, works fast."

"Ooh Matthew..."

She fell against him, as he dropped the barrier, only to use one hand to make a barrier for teleportation to the side. He went to strike Matt, but Matt blocked the shot with his own hand, then delivered a bone crushing punch to the man's face, knocking him out. Immediately, Matt grabbed him via telekinesis and threw him through the teleporting barrier.

Then, Hartley noticed that Eobard had gotten up.

"Matthew, we need to go!"

"I know, get going!"

Hartley went through the barrier and Matt teleported him away, as Eobard rushed forward.

"Come on Matthew, I want to see your powerful abilities for myself!"

Thanks to the power enhancement due to his combined form, he managed to track Eobard, and opened his mouth, releasing a sea of flames right before him.

Eobard jumped backwards, and went towards the side, but Matt followed him with the psychic flames.

"Burn in hell bitch!"

Eobard rushed past a window, which he had no choice but to jump out of it, and then before he could come back, Matt rushed into the barrier with Caitlin, saving her from Eobard, teleporting away.

* * *

Later on, after recovering from getting Caitlin and despite her being the one who was shook up, Matt was being looked over by Caitlin. She took his vitals, and gently brushed a hand over his cheek, and slid it down his face, slowly taking in his features, glad that he wasn't dead or hurt nor the others.

"Seems like your temperature is normal from what I was told that you had been frozen."

"Because I'm kind of a fireman, you know? Psychic fire or something, you know?"

Caitlin lightly smiled, sitting beside him.

"While you were gone and before I was kidnapped, I managed to make that drug for you and the others, in case Mason tried something. Frankie's thinking of calling him Paraleye, or something like that." Caitlin's hand slid onto his own hand, and held it tightly. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Yeah baby, I'm alright, and you, you were kidnapped, how are you holding up?"

Matt laid his head on her shoulder, and she used her other arm to cup his head, bringing it closer to her body.

"I'm okay. But Matthew, I'm sorry about...they made me transplant some kind of organ into Rachael."

"An organ?"

She gently nodded her head with bewilderment.

"That's right baby, I don't know what it is, but Eobard mentioned that it would be...or is because of your powers somehow. Though he said that it wasn't all your powers, it was a power that you haven't used yet, or something that Rachael's power and yours combined would do, he was confusing, I think that it was on purpose."

"A power I haven't used yet or is mixed with her? What kind of power could that be? I don't have some kind of hidden power or anything, do I?"

She nodded her head, and then kissed the top of his head.

"I don't know what it meant either, but he's been planning it for a long time, whatever it is. But he could be lying and I had just transplanted into her your powers, and if I have, and you get hurt because of me then..."

Matt could feel the intense sadness that was running through her right now, and it made Matt feel sorry for her that she felt like that and he knew that he was going to make it right somehow, he didn't know how yet, but he was going to do it somehow, and that involved hurting Rachael, which as something that he wanted to do anyway, so that was a bonus in his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about that." He soothed from her shoulder, and then looked into her eyes once lifting his head. "We'll deal, I'm just glad they didn't hurt you. Even if she had all of our powers, Barry's, mine, and everyone's, she's not going to be able to beat me, I promise you my baby. I'll fight her until I've got nothing else left inside of me and then find the strength to beat her down with all of the powers that I have inside of myself. She's done too much this time, I'm not letting her go this time."

This is one of the things that Matt brought out in Caitlin and how much she genuinely did love him. Even during times like these, they had the best kind of relationship that they could have with one another.

"I'm glad, soon we'll be facing Rachael, and the others, this is going to be...fun."

"I'm going to say you should stay here, but I know you're not the type of girl to do that. So I'm sure that you wouldn't stay here, so this part is meaningless, just thought I should tell you. On request of Barry, I didn't ask Iris to come, even if he kind of is a little bastard and was going to tell me to not rescue you, be different if it was Iris or something." Caitlin lightly petted his head, making him realize what he said. "Sorry about that babe, can't control the angry side of me."

"It's okay, you did it for all of us. And you're right, I'm not going to stay behind, I'm going to be right there with my boyfriend, no matter what happens., especially with what Rachael has said, and done, I can't forgive her for that now." Gently, she pushed him down onto the medbed, and climbed in next to him. Allowing her head to rest on his chest, his arm went around her gently. "I love you Matthew, and I hope that after this, we could...maybe we could go somewhere together?"

Matt turned his eyebrows upwards.

"Oh? Where is it that you want to go babe?"

Caitlin thought about that, but she didn't have a good answer for that.

"I don't care where, maybe we could just take a break and go on a holiday together. I don't care what destination, but me, you and Frankie, could go somewhere, together, just to get away from all of this. What do you think?"

Matt lightly smiled, his fingers running through her hair.

"Sure, we could go somewhere together. We could have fun together. Yeah, lets have a family vacation together, I'd love that. Our first real one together, it would be amazing, wouldn't it Cait?"

Caitlin's eyes went up towards his own, and her lips lightly pulled together, then pushed apart, and moved upwards. Her head slid up his body, laying kiss after kiss on his skin, up his neck, and then to his face, and then capturing his lips briefly, his arms going around her, and her own hands going down his back, and resting on his butt, gently squeezing to her own delight more than Matt's himself.

"So, where should we go Matthew? Should we go to a hot or cold destination?"

"Ooh, definitely hot. Mai Tai's and all the rest. Baking under the sun, swimming in the pool, and then night time fun time~ Frankie would have fun too~"

"Ooh, that does sound good. Hawaii, that could be fun."

"I've always wanted to do the Hawaiian thing, where they put a ring of flowers around your neck. I'm sure that it would be fun if we did something like that. First, we have to take care of Rachael, and make sure she's gone before anything else happens."

Caitlin nodded, allowing her head to fully flow onto his chest, loving the feeling of being held like this, and didn't want to give that up, ever. She, wanted to have some fun with him, and wanted to always stay together with him, no matter what. Especially after what happened, she wanted to be with him, always.

But then, as they basked in their love, alarms began going off. Hartley came rushing into the room, and quickly said "The Particle Accelerator is fully charged and online. Whatever Wells needs it for, it's ready." and then exited the room.

Matt and Caitlin looked to one another, then got out of the room.

They walked into the Cortex, to see the alarms flashing. Matt felt his head pounding a little bit, though it didn't matter in the end. Matt knew what was going to happen now, he was going to have to fight together with the others.

Hartley pulled up the camera for the outside, and Matt saw that it was Eobard, Rachael and the others as well. Matt saw the Metahuman's, and the guys Rachael had gathered to fight the bad fight, and Matt shared a look with the newly arrived Barry.

"Barry, don't even think about it. Barr, no. You can't go out there by yourself."

Joe warned him, but Barry dismissed him, waving his hand.

"Yeah, I can."

Barry equipped his outfit, and then rushed out of there.

"Cait, I've..."

"I know, Matthew. Good luck. I love you."

"I love you too my love."

Matt looked towards Caitlin and the others, nodding his head, and moved out as well.

* * *

Getting outside, Matt looked at Rachael, and Eobard, along with the others behind him. Matt's eyes went towards Eobard, and shook his head.

"Ah, Eobard, seems like you've got a little army behind you."

Matt noted, carefully eyeing up Eobard, and made sure that he didn't make a bad move at that moment in time.

"Matthew, what a cute surprise to say the least. Thank you for the blasting beforehand, it was nice of you." Matt tightened his eyes, as Eobard shifted his eyes between the two of them. "Well, I heard your prison transfer didn't go so well. I'm so sorry."

He wasn't sincere in the first place, though he thought that it was obvious.

"Actually, we only lost one, the rest are fine."

"All a part of your plan, I assume?"

Barry shot back, Matt's hands dancing with some psychic energy, Rachael's powers growing with the device on her chest.

"Actually, that didn't factor into my plan at all, but I'm impressed you went to such great lengths to keep those people from harm. Ever the hero, huh, Barry?"

"You've hurt enough people."

Matt growled out, Eobard smiling softly.

"I know. You see me as the villain, but, Barry, Matthew, if you were to look back, look back carefully at everything I've done, every wheel I have set in motion, you would realize I have only done what I had to do. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"And the Particle Accelerator? How does that fit into your grand plan?"

Barry demanded from the man before him like it wasn't a big deal in the slightest even though it was pretty huge on why Eobard was doing everything that he was doing.

"Well, why don't you go on inside, and let me show you."

Eobard suggested, but Matt snickered.

"Yeah right, as if you're getting past us you idiot."

Eobard's menacing eyes went towards Matt's own eyes.

"Matthew, even with you and Barry here together, thanks to Rachael, I have an entire army behind you. Since the beginning, I've been terrified of you, ever since I met you."

"The moment I met you is-"

"I've met you across time, I've seen you across time, and how scary you are. But right now, you're not nearly as scary, and those eyes you have, it seems like you've come to an agreement?"

"That's right, we've come to an agreement now, and to kick your uptight ass, and will end you, you get me?"

He raised his head slowly, and then bowed it serenely.

"I do admit though, if I didn't have Rachael, I would be more scared of you and Barry together." Eobard's finger went over Rachael's face, disgusting Matt. "You couldn't understand how many times I've almost slipped around you, your presence is terrifying for me, I will admit that, and now, seeing all of this going forth, isn't it great you and Barry are friends? But, you're alone, no hopes at all, no hopes for the future."

Matt tilted his head.

"You think we're alone?" Matt clicked his fingers, and people began coming out. "We're not alone."

From the sky, Ronnie flew down, and Jean did as well. From behind him, Hartley came out, along with Frankie. Caitlin stayed behind the pillar, and Ra's along with Nyssa came out of the woodwork as well with Bette. Eliza was also nearby, and was ready to fight for what she needed to fight for, she wanted to prove herself this time.

Eobard looked between them all, feeling a little nervous right now. He never expected to see Ra's al Ghul there, nor Nyssa, though he was more nervous about Ra's al Ghul right now. Matt felt happy right now though.

"Wow. You brought yourself some friends."

Eobard was rather impressed with the amount of people that had shown up.

An arrow shot down from up high, and Oliver came slipping down the line, landing to the right of Barry. Oliver briefly looked towards Ra's who turned his head to the side, they had unfinished business, but right now, they didn't care.

"Welcome, Mr. Queen."

"Hope we're not too late."

Oliver nodded at Barry who held a gleam in his eyes.

"You're just in time." His eyes shot at Eobard, who looked back daringly. "I don't care how fast you are. You can't fight all of us at the same time, even with your little army, there's no way that you're going to be fighting us all."

"Oh, I can't?" Eobard began laughing to himself. "Trust me. This...This is gonna be fun."

Everyone got ready. Withdrawing their weapons or powers, everyone got ready. Barry and Eobard locked eyes, as did Matt and Rachael. This was going to be a hard battle, and this is what was going to happen now.

Rachael moved forward, so Matt did as well. He ripped off the telepathic necklace blocker, and placed it in his pocket. His eyes and Rachael's met one another, and they both smirked at one another.

"All the times you messed with me, or my family, ends today. All the times how you've hurt us and betrayed our feelings….no more Rachael. You are the bitch to all of us, and today, you're going to pay, one way or another, you're going to pay for what happened to all of us."

Rachael didn't even seem to care honestly, she looked rather excited than worried about anything else that was going on.

"Then, lets get too it, charge!"

"Everyone, go!"

Immediately, both Rachael's, and Matt's armies ran forward as Matt along with Rachael shot at one another, clashing in the middle, but Matt grabbed her body, twirled her around and launched her away from his body, through the streets, slamming her body down onto the ground and then he grabbed some cars from nearby, slamming them into her again and again, burying her under the cars to distract her, just as Barry and Reverse Flash rushed at the other, fighting one another in a circle, going so fast others couldn't see what was going on.

"Then, allow me to go first."

Ra's held a sword in his hand, as two of Rachael's holders, swung their light swords at him. Ra's pieced one in the chest, delivering a punch to the other at the same time, avoiding both blades. Then he turned around, stabbing the man in the head. Withdrawing his blade, he slammed his foot into the enemy before him, knocking him back, then jumped as he twirled, slicing the man from head to toe, right in half, and he fell down to the ground.

Matt flew down beside him, and made a sword of energy in his hands, getting back to back with Ra's.

"How about we work together Ra's?"

Ra's tipped his head to the side, seeing a few Multiplexes arriving on the scene. Matt knew that this one would be dangerous. He didn't have the light device, but he could create many, and they all had bladed weapons, scary in of itself.

"That sounds interesting my boy. Let us work together then."

Going back to back, Matt and Ra's sliced and diced through the enemies all around them. One came for Ra's, so he ducked and Matt cut backwards, cutting through him, then he lifted his arm upwards, allowing Ra's to stab under his armpit, as an enemy came from behind Matt.

Their skills together were like no other. Steel and energy blades went around the battlefield, showing how Ra's and Matt truly did work together beautifully, it was almost an art in some way how they were swinging their blades.

"Don't worry brother, we have this."

Nyssa took out her bow and arrow, firing an arrow that pierced one of the man's heads, knocking him down. Then she went to reload her bow and arrow, but a man came up to her with a sword of light in his hand.

He swung for her, so she ducked the blade, grabbing said blade, and turned it around, using the blade to pierce his own stomach, kicking him away, then shot an arrow towards another enemy, killing him instantly.

"Then, try this!"

One member had a device on his chest, and went to slice Hartley with a sword of light, but Hartley ducked from what he had learned from Matt, then placed his hands on the man's chest, activating his power, and blew him off his feet.

* * *

"I'll fight too!"

Bette moved forward, and was about to fight, when she saw a tongue going for her. She moved to the side, the tongue hitting the side of the ground, and then she saw some slime going for her, so she shot her explosion forward, hitting it and caused it to disappear with the blast.

She looked to see that it was Toad who was coming for her, so she looked around fort allies, seeing that Hartley was there, using his sonic blasts to knock away some of the enemies, then coughed into her hands.

"Hartley, how do we kick Toad's ass exactly?"

"Erm, he's not tough, just agile, so we just have to give him one big blast, alright? It should be enough."

She nodded, seeing the tongue go for her again. She jumped forward, shooting her hand upwards. The explosion went to hit him, but he used his tongue in the middle of the sky, latching onto a lamppost, and pulled himself to safety, Bette growling.

She then looked towards Frankie, and rushed to her side.

"Frankie sweetheart." Seeing an enemy coming from behind her, Bette yelled "Duck!" which Frankie did, Bette thrusting her palm forward, and exploded the man right backwards, spending him away from the young girl, and then punched another man in the chest. "Hmph, don't mess with my Frankie."

"Aunt Bette, are you alright?"

"Besides a Toad problem, sure, I'm good. Help me?"

Bette saw her nod, and together, they rushed forward.

Toad jumped around the area, thrusting his tongue towards the pair of them. Frankie stuck her arms outwards, and from her arms, a pair of metal shield's came out, and blocked said tongue from touching her.

Bette saw this opportunity to grab his tongue, but he retracted his tongue.

"You'll never catch me like that!"

Toad growled out happily, and unleashed a hail of acid like spit towards them. Bette thrusted her palms forward again and again, shooting off explosions and collided with the acid like spit, dispelling them from the area.

Frankie then grabbed a nearby car, seeing Toad going for Frankie and the others again. She forced the cars in front of her, and then into the air. Toad looked around at the sights before him, and went to jump right, but…

"Don't think so!"

From the side, Ronnie sent a flaming sphere at Toad, forcing him backwards. He jumped to another place that he tried to escape to, Frankie made a barricade of the cars, and Ronnie made a flaming wall with his powers, trapping him in despair.

Seeing her chance, Bette prepared her power, and summoned it thanks to Cisco's gauntlets.

"Bye!"

She shot the blast outwards, colliding with the man's body, and knocked him off his feet, smashing him against the wall, and knocked him out. Bette smiled at the sight, glad that she, Frankie and Ronnie were able to pull together like that.

* * *

However, as they were fighting strongly, Barry's mind suddenly came under attack, gripping his head. The pain was excruciating, forcing Barry down to the ground, and then Eobard took this chance to punch him across the face, and his face knocked down to the ground.

Oliver though took out an arrow, firing it right at the enemy speedster, but Eobard saw it coming, and grabbed the arrow right out of the air.

"Nice one Mr Queen-"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

From the side, Jean thrusted her palms outwards, sending a huge gust of winds at the enemy, knocking him off his feet. Oliver took this opportunity to take out an arrow, and fired it towards Eobard. Eobard however saw it, and avoided it quickly.

But Ronnie appeared, shooting his flames to block his path. At that moment, Oliver managed to shoot him with an arrow, stabbing into his leg. He grimaced, and saw Ronnie in the sky, waving his arm around at him, creating a blast of wind.

Due to his weakness, Ronnie's body went flying away at top speeds.

"Ronnie!"

Jean called with worry.

Matt heard, so turned towards him, stuck out his hand and grabbed him with his telekinesis, and brought him down to the ground.

"You alright Ronnie?"

Ronnie nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm good, thank you for asking, and for saving me, again."

Matt was about to nod but then the cries of Barry alerted him to his presence.

"Aaaaaah! Matt, help! Aaah, damn it, I can't move at all..."

Matt turned to see Barry's head hurting, so he looked around the area, searching with his mind.

Matt saw Grodd there, so he looked towards Hartley.

"Hartley!"

Hartley looked towards Grodd, so, he nodded his head.

"Got it!"

Hartley rushed forward, putting his hands forward, sending a sonic wave towards him. Grodd stopped the attack on Barry's mind, just as Barry dodged an attack of him, only for Matt to slam Eobard with a psychic blast, knocking him off his feet, and into a nearby wall, smiling slightly.

Grodd was slammed with the sonic wave, but he wasn't pushed back that far. Grodd looked towards Matt, who looked right back with his glowing eyes. Grodd's eyes and Matt's eyes glared at one another, then Grodd growled deeply.

" _Grodd, will kill you..._ "

"Okay, I'll put you down as well."

Matt dared him with his red and blue eyes glowing, ready to face Grodd.

Hartley shook his head towards Matt.

"Matthew, don't waste your powers on him, you need to focus on Rachael, we'll deal with this one. Rachael, next to Thawne there, is the most dangerous, we'll deal with Grodd, don't worry, we've got Grodd."

Matt knew that he was right, so he nodded his head, consenting to what he was saying.

"Yeah, we've got this one bro."

Jean came into the side of Hartley, along with Ronnie as well.

"Yeah, go and get Rachael, we've got these guys."

Matt looked on towards the cars Rachael was in and saw that she came out of it. So he nodded.

"Got it, leave it to me! Be safe, all of you!"

Matt took to the air, and flew at Rachael. Rachael smirked, and then flew forward as well, they collided in the middle, and then flew off to the side, hitting the wall that was nearby, and then delivered a punch to one another's faces.

Rachael took out her sword, and slashed at Matt. He pulled backwards, then made a blade of psychic energy, blocking her blade. However, the blade that Rachael had, sliced right through the sword that Rachael had going on, and his body was on the receiving end of the blade, cutting into his body.

Matt growled, summoning his energy into his hand, thrusting it to the side, and created a flashing light, blinding Rachael for a brief moment, then Rachael growling and chased after him as he flew off, making sure no one else got hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eobard's body suddenly stopped vibrating, and he couldn't work out why.

"Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer."

Oliver spoke up with the arrow inside of Eobard, Frankie whispering "Meme started right there..." but no one heard her, and she was glad about that.

Though Cisco in her ear said "You're damn right, Meme started right there~" causing Frankie to giggle.

"They're delivering a high frequency pulse that's disabling your speed." Oliver spoke again, getting his attention, Eobard's eyes blazing. "You're not gonna be running around for quite a while."

"Very well, I'll kill you with my own fists."

Eobard rushed forward, and went to strike Oliver. Oliver avoided the fist, and then punched him in the face with his bow. Eobard took out the arrow embedded in his leg, turning it on Oliver. Oliver brought up his bow, wrapping the string around Eobard's arm, and then he pulled him backwards again, knocking the arrow out of Eobard's hand, kicking Eobard right in the stomach.

"Have this, and this!"

Eobard let out a small cry, but charged forward, sending out a few fist strikes at him. Oliver avoided the fists rather easily, ducking and slamming his bow into Eobard's torso.

Eobard responded by moving backwards, but Oliver was on his trail, spinnng and hitting Eobard in the stomach, and did it once more, hitting Eobard hard in the face, knocking him down onto the ground, right near a construction site.

Eobard quickly recovered, grabbing a metal bar from nearby, and whacked Oliver across the face with it. But he didn't stop, Oliver blocking the second strike with his bow, then grabbed the bat, forcing his fist into Eobard's face, and ripped the bar away from him, and twirled, slamming it into Eobard's rips, knocking him down to the ground.

"Very good Mr Queen, you're very interesting to say the least."

Eobard took in a breath, and then his body began shaking, vibrating.

Because he was doing that, he managed to get out the nanites that Oliver gave him, just as Oliver took aim. When he went to fire, Eobard used his speed, and pinned him down to the ground, and his hand vibrated rather fast above him, in a threatening manner.

"The history books say you live to be 86 years old." Eobard taunted with a grin. "Well, I guess the history books are wrong."

Eobard's hand went to penetrate the man's body, but suddenly, Barry came back into the picture, grabbing Eobard so hard that he threw him against a wall, making Eobard cry out a little bit, even then it didn't matter as Eobard just got up without a care.

His eyes went towards Barry in a condescending manner.

"That's the spirit. You can't stop me, Flash. And you never will. Now, want to see who is the fastest man alive?"

Eobard goaded, then took off running as fast as he could. Barry inhaled a breath, then chased after him as fast as he possibly could go. But Barry was clearly not as fast as Reverse Flash, and they weren't going to be able to beat them in this, but Barry had an idea, once Matt was done with Rachael.

* * *

As that was going down, Hartley, Jean, and Ronnie all looked towards Grodd as their opponent. His large hands banged on his chest, and his eyes followed all three of them. Jean looked between the two male's of the group.

"We have to defeat Grodd. If he continues, we'll be defeated."

Ronnie and Hartley nodded.

"I've got a plan, but it is going to be risky. We've got to work together in this, and it isn't going to be pleasant either." Hartley put on the headband, as did Jean and Ronnie. "But, he's not invincible, we can do this together. All we have to do is prey on his weaknesses, and I am sure that I have a plan for this."

Hartley quickly whispered his plan to the others, and they didn't see it as a bad thing. In fact, they thought that it was a good idea honestly, and that's all they could do against Grodd, he was a very terrifying creature though to say the least.

Ronnie and Jean nodded their heads at the same time.

"Then, lets do this together."

Jean said strongly, and walked closer.

Grodd's eyes focused on Jean and the rest of the boys...but, nothing happened.

His eyes rapidly blinked, and once again, didn't understand what was going on.

"Sorry Grodd, but we've got protection from you."

Ronnie answered with a grin on his lips. Grodd's eyes narrowed at the young man, then banged on his chest. Grodd then charged forward, swinging his arms right and left at all three of them. Ronnie, and Jean took to the sky, while Hartley rushed to the side.

Grodd's eyes went towards Hartley, so he placed his hand outwards, and released a sonic wave. Grodd's body accepted the wave easily, only being pushed back slightly. Hartley grimaced at the sight of that.

"Oh, seems like my powers aren't on a level that can knock back Grodd yet."

He chuckled awkwardly, Grodd charging for him.

Before Grodd could make contact with him, Ronnie shot a blast of fire at Grodd, hitting his shoulder. Grodd roared, smashing his fists on the ground, and uprooted some. From the concrete, he launched it right towards Ronnie.

"Don't think so!"

Jean came in, and directed her hands forward, sending a blast of winds forward. The winds connected with the concrete, and blasted it right back to Grodd. Grodd raised his fist, smashing the rock easily, Jean grimacing at the sight.

As that happened, Hartley thrusted his hands forward, knocking into Grodd's head was a sonic blast. Grodd's head moved forward, and he growled out, making the glasses wearer grin at the sight. But then Grodd turned towards Hartley angrily.

"Grodd, your telepathy wont work anymore, so don't even try anything like that. You know, we're going to be beating you soon? Wells, is using you. You wont be able to live a happy life with Wells. And you said that Matthew is a telepath and you hate him, you don't have to, he's someone that could actually understand you."

Grodd tossed his head to the side curiously.

But then he released a large howl, charging Hartley. Hartley rushed towards the other side of the area, but Grodd was on his tracks. Hartley put his hands towards Grodd, sending out a powerful blast of sonic power, but Grodd stood his ground, and took the power head on.

"Ooh damn it all!"

Hartley hissed out, as Grodd appeared nearby. Grodd raised his hand and swung his fist for Hartley. Hartley raised his arms to block, but then a gust of wind brought Hartley off his feet, and towards the side, saving him from the fist, at the same time, a powerful blast of flames slammed against Grodd.

"That's right big guy, right here!"

Ronnie sent a few more blasts right towards him. The flames hit Grodd again and again, drawing his attention. Grodd turned towards him, banged on his chest, and then charged for him. Ronnie thrusted his hands downwards, and shot fast towards the side.

Grodd charged forward, and jumped onto a building, rushing upwards. Ronnie flew highly into the sky, up the building. Grodd jumped higher and higher, gaining ground on Ronnie. Ronnie grimaced at the sight of the gorilla following him.

As he was about to get onto the roof, Ronnie felt something wrap around his leg.

"Ooh no..."

Grodd angrily tossed Ronnie away through the sky. Ronnie's body flew through the sky, and twisted backwards. But by twisting in the air, he managed to regain his balance, and propelled himself into the air.

At the same time, Jean appeared on top of the roof, and looked down towards Grodd who looked right at her.

"So, Grodd how about a little blasting, am I right sweetheart?"

Grodd didn't know what she meant, until she placed her hand on the roof. The molecular structure of the roof became weaker, and weaker. Grodd felt that it was breaking due to his hands on it, and he went to attack…

But then, a ripple went through the particular place Grodd stood, and Grodd's body was released from the roof, and he fell down towards the ground. On said ground, Hartley's hands laid on the wall, and had challenged his sonic power into it.

"There, Grodd, enjoy that."

Hartley moved out of the way of the falling monkey. His large body smashed against the ground very harshly. The impact caused Grodd to cry out in pain, Ronnie, Jean and Hartley giving off little pants as they made it to one another.

"Damn Hartley, what an ingenious move."

Ronnie praised, but Hartley shook his head.

"No, I merely remembered the fight that he had with Matthew, Mentalist, whatever. Dropping him from a high place seemed simple enough, but getting him there was a hard chore to say the least. Though I suppose for this, we three did work well together."

"Naturally, we're apart of my brothers team! We can't lose to some monkey!"

Jean cheered, but then her eyes widened when Grodd got off the ground.

He was rather injured, but he was able to get up, and grab into the ground, launching it at the three.

Jean went to raise her hands, but she wasn't going to make it in time. Ronnie however pushed her out of the way, and the stone slammed into him, knocking him down onto the ground, and due to the energy he had used, along with the pain, Ronnie, and Martin separated from one another.

"Ronnie! Professor!"

"Miss Stone, we have to fight this gorilla!"

Hartley quickly pushed his hands forward, shooting off his sonic wave. Jean also joined in, and sent her winds right at him, and their combined power, managed to hold Grodd at bay. But, the strength of the gorilla managed to fight back.

"Hartley! We can't push it back, we're running on low here!"

"I know, but we have to try, without Ronnie, I don't know what else to try! If Matthew was here, then it would be different, but we have to do this!"

Try as they might, they couldn't fully push him back. He was pushing against them, and they couldn't do anything else. If they dropped it, they knew that they were going to be dead, and they didn't want to die.

But then, in the midst of that, Grodd felt something touch his back.

"Time out, monkey."

Suddenly, lightning ran across Grodd's entire body. The pair looked at one another, not sure what was going on. The lightning continued to shock the monkey, but then after a minute or so of shocking, the monkey fell down to the ground, revealing Shawna and Farooq.

"W-Where the hell have you been?"

Hartley demanded, so Shawna twirled her hair innocently.

"We've been taking care of business for Mentalist...Matt, or whatever he's called now."

At her answer, Jean just shook her head.

"Either way, lets just be grateful that you're here now. Thank you for the assist!" Jean said kindly, then remembered Ronnie, and Martin, so turned and went to help them. She got to Martin and looked over him. "Professor, are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Stone, I am perfectly content."

She smiled, then turned towards Ronnie, and moved closer, cupping his head.

"Ronnie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad that I could protect you...c-could you tell your brother that?"

Jean rolled her eyes, seeing the fear that held within Ronnie's eyes for Matt. Probably more to do with Mentalist, than Matt himself, as Mentalist could be very scary if he wants to be, and he didn't want to relive that experience once again.

"Geez Ronnie, you don't need to be scared of Matt."

"I-I'm not scared." Jean deadpanned. "I'm actually terrified."

Jean giggled slightly, and kissed the top of Ronnie's head.

However, Grodd then got up. He looked around, then he heard in his head " _Grodd, go until the times right._ " as Eobard zoomed past with Barry. So, that's what Grodd did. The others tried to stop him, but Grodd managed to get away, frustrating all of them.

* * *

"Try this!"

Frankie looked around, and saw a nearby car, along with Multiplex running towards them. Lifting the car up, she thrusted her hand forward, and knocked down the men with the car. However, it wasn't enough as more and more kept going.

Caitlin shot her cold gun from behind, and knocked down one of the men that was going for Frankie. Frankie looked towards Caitlin who smiled right back towards her.

"Mom, I..."

Caitlin laid a hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"Don't worry so much about it Frankie, we'll fight together."

Frankie inclined her head slowly, knowing that she would have to do this now, for the rest of them. But then, another man appeared before her, though an arrow pierced its head, and knocked him back, onto the ground, followed by a dagger being thrown to an enemy on the left.

Nyssa jumped down towards her, and withdrew a short blade from her hip, standing beside Frankie, watching her father ploughing through the enemies like they were nothing. His sword was stained with blood, and his eyes were cold, but this was what they needed right now, the blade seemed to be rather powerful to say the least.

"No, leave this to us, please go and assist brother, we'll deal with this."

"But Nyssa…."

Nyssa shook her head, seeing her father taking down several Multiplexes at the same time. He looked to be having a dream fight right now, he looked somewhat happy, and that never truly happened, at least she couldn't remember a time when it happened anyway.

"No, Frankie. Your duty is to fight with your father, as is mine this time. Do not worry, we have the rest here, do not be concerned about us, go and find your father now and we'll deal with these."

Bette moved closer, grabbing a clone of Multiplex, and exploded off his head, shocking Caitlin.

"She's right. Frankie, take Caitlin and Eliza to help Matt, we've got the rest here."

Frankie didn't know what to do, but then she saw Farooq sent a bolt of lightning towards the enemies nearby, shocking them. Shawna teleported behind one of them, and whacked one clone in the back of the leg, knocking him down to the ground.

Frankie looked towards Caitlin who nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave the rest to you. Mom, Eliza, lets go!"

Frankie rushed towards them, and got on a prepared piece of metal on the ground, and then using her powers, they flew off to go and find Matt.

Once they were gone, Bette turned to the enemies with the others. The only one that wasn't exhausted after the fight with Grodd or at least the least exhausted, was Hartley, but he was busy taking care of them, and that's what he had to do now.

"Well, this power is interesting. Too bad that I never gained this power, the League wouldn't even be needed if I could replicate myself."

Ra's mused to himself, twirling around with the sword that is in his hand. His blade cut down many of them, without breaking a sweat. For the seasoned warrior, Ra's didn't find this much challenging, he found it rather fun.

" _No kidding, father. If I could do this..._ "

Nyssa thought to herself darkly, shooting off arrows left and right towards the enemies. One enemy got close, so she withdrew a short blade. The man slashed upwards, so she ducked, and slashed him in the stomach. His body went forward from the pain, then she got high, stabbing him in the back, killing him off easily.

Since Oliver wasn't busy right now, Barry still running around and having a fight with the other speedster, he withdrew an arrow, and bow, shooting one right in the head that got close to Nyssa herself.

Nyssa looked back, and then slowly narrowed her eyes. She turned her eyes back to the enemy itself, Oliver inhaling his breath, and then shot some more arrows, defending the others, namely Hartley and the other three that fought Grodd beforehand.

"Geez, how many of these guys are there?"

Shawna demanded, teleporting around the battlefield, and took out a few.

Farooq placed his hands on the ground and sent lightning through said ground, and shocked a few of them.

"I don't know, we just have to do our best for boss, stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining!"

Shawna growled back, avoiding a blade from the sword of one of the clones, then knocked the lock of the clone. The clone went to his knee, then whirled around, knocking him in the face, knocking him out of the fight.

Bette looked around seeing all the fighting and even blasted one that came close to her, but saw that there was no end to them all, and it was getting stressing to say the least, then placed her hand to her ear.

"Cisco, there's endless of these people, what can we do?"

Bette asked, kicking one in the face, and knocked him down to the ground. She then thrusted her palm forward, sending an explosion right into his face, knocking him unconscious, since she could control the rate and power of her explosions thanks to the gloves she had on.

[You have to find the real Multiplex. Knocking him out, will stop all of the clones, find him Bette.]

"How do I know which one is the real one?"

Bette asked, thrusting her hand to the side, and sent an explosion towards a clone coming towards them.

[W-Well, the last time we did was to find him by using Matt's mind reading. This time, we have to...erm, ooh! Fatigue! Find the one that looks exhausted, and or is showing signs of fatigue as well! That's what we have to do now Bette! Please get too it!]

Bette rolled her eyes, but nodded her head all the same.

Her eyes scanned the area that she was in, and looked at all of the clones.

She looked far and wide, but couldn't see anyone exhibiting tiredness.

As she looked, Ra's slowly walked closer towards Bette.

"What are you looking for?"

She felt uncomfortable looking at Ra's and was scared of him. But she inhaled, and controlled her worries the best that she could.

"W-Well, I am looking for the one that is tired, and if we find him, and knock him out, then we can stop all of these endless clones. But everyone of them seems fine, and well, I don't know where to look."

"If I was this man that could create clones, then I wouldn't stay in the front of battle. Tactically, I would either keep myself at the back, or hide myself. If it was myself, then I'd keep at the back rather than hide, and from the personality my boy told me about this man has, then he would want to watch the carnage that is unfolding, so he shall be in the back watching this happen."

Bette had to admit that he was probably right this time.

So, she looked towards the back, and looked as hard as she could.

She looked at the back, and ran her eyes through all of them. Keenly, her eyes met one of the other's in the back. His eyes widened, and she smirked.

"Found you."

Bette kept her eyes on him, as she ran as fast as she could towards the back. Rushing through the crowd, he attempted to move, but Bette looked towards Nyssa, who nodded once seeing what was going on, and shot off an arrow.

The arrow blocked the man's path, so he rushed the other way.

Before he could though, Ra's threw a knife that he had handy, stabbing in front of the man.

He gasped, and Bette looked at Shawna who teleported beside her, and then placed her hand on her back. Using her power, she teleported both of them towards him, behind him rather quickly, Multiplex turning angrily, and grabbed a gun.

Bette quickly grabbed the gun, and turned it into a bomb, making it explode in his hand.

He cried out from the pain, and the burns on his hands.

He cringed as Bette walked closer.

"Stay away from me! I wont let you kill me!"

Multiplex stood up, withdrawing a knife. He came at the right, slashing. Bette ducked the blade, then placed a hand near his chest, releasing a point blank explosion. The explosion forced the man's body backwards, and his body hit the wall, and the impact of the explosion knocked him out.

As soon as he was knocked out, the clones all fell down at the same time, saving them from what was happening.

Hartley looked towards everyone that had defeated their enemies, and he was glad. However, there was one last one that needed to be defeated, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about this one in the slightest.

"Barry, what's your status?"

[I can't get him! He's too fast for me Hartley, what do I do about this?]

Hartley placed a hand on his chin, and thought about it deeply.

Then he came to a conclusion.

"Okay, I've got an idea, now listen carefully..."

Hartley explained his plan to Barry and the others that were around the area. They all nodded their heads, and then Hartley heard from Barry down the line as well, and then the plan was all set up, they all had a part to play.

* * *

Barry and Eobard rushed through the streets, and try as he might, he couldn't catch up to Eobard's full speed. Eobard was simply faster than Barry could run. But Barry still tried his best, he knew what he had to do.

He waited for the word from Hartley, and the others, knowing that he would come up with some kind of plan. Since it was Hartley, he was rather intelligent, and if they couldn't catch Eobard, then they had to do something else.

[Okay Barry, we're ready. Come back to S.T.A.R Labs, we've set everything in motion, and if this goes down as I hope it does, then we'll be ready. So, come here now!]

Hartley spoke after a minute of running. Barry nodded to himself, then looked towards Eobard running in front of him.

"Hey! Eobard! Lets settle this, now!"

Barry shouted towards him, Eobard smirking and looked behind him.

"You think you can take me now?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

Barry hoped that he took the bait, and rushed to the left.

Eobard followed.

They ran all the way to S.T.A.R Labs, where Eobard finally had had enough of Barry so he rushed at him faster.

He punched towards Barry, Barry using what Matt had taught him, and allowed the fist to go above him, then he grabbed Eobard's arm, and twirled around at superspeed, keeping Eobard with him, and threw him into a wall.

Eobard was surprised, and then more so when Barry rushed forward, with his fist pulled back. Eobard raised his arm to block, but then Barry's fist switched places, slamming harshly into Eobard's stomach, using his other fist as a trick, Eobard's eyes narrowing.

"I see our dear psychic taught you a thing or two."

"Right from the League!"

As Barry shouted that, arrows shot out from besides the skies. Eobard looked on, as he kicked Barry backwards. The arrows came from Nyssa, and Ra's respectfully. Using his speed, he caught the arrows, only for Farooq to appear from the side, thanks to Shawna, and attached his lightning towards him.

Using his powers, he began absorbing the power from Eobard, Eobard's eyes widening.

"S-So, Matthew, kept you around for this reason! Even then, I wont lose!"

Farooq tried his best, but Eobard vibrated very fast, and the lightning passed through him. Then he moved out of the way and went to rush to the left. But suddenly, explosions went off in front of him, knocking him back.

Eobard looked up to see Bette, who smiled towards him.

"Don't think so Eobard."

He then rushed towards the right to get around this, but Jean's winds suddenly blocked the man's path.

"Nahahaha, you're not going this way~"

Eobard growled, forcing his body upwards.

He rushed up the building, and upon reaching the top, he was greeted to Hartley's face.

"Smile for me, bastard!"

Eobard's eyes widened, when a sonic wave erupted from his palms. Eobard rushed to the left to avoid it, but the sonic wave managed to catch his arm, and he went staggering near the edge of the building.

During that stagger, Barry rushed up, and ran towards him, delivering a heavy punch on him, forcing his body off the top of S.T.A.R Labs. He went hurdling down towards the ground, and his body met a car down below.

He let out a cry of pain, and then, an arrow pierced his body.

Eobard's eyes widened at the feeling of the arrow impaling him, and looked to see Oliver being the one who shot him. Whatever was in the arrow, made Eobard feel dizzy and he couldn't see straight honestly.

Then, Eobard's body fell against the metal below him, and Barry looked around, seeing everyone was exhausted. But he smiled at everyone's help, glad that they managed to finally beat Eobard, though he could see that they weren't going to be using their powers in awhile.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Matt and Rachael were having their battle in the air. Rachael charged up a blast of light energy in her hand, shooting it right at the enemy Matt. Matt flew to the side, forming a dagger of energy in his hand.

"Have this!"

He threw it right at Rachael, but she brought out her sword, and cut through the dagger easily, charging right for him.

"Did you really think your blade was going to be enough? Give me more credit than that Matt!"

The blade in her hand swung to Matt's left, so he avoided it, then put his strength into his arm, slamming it into Rachael's face.

Rachael let out a cry as she was shot towards a building, crashing against the side of it.

"Burn!"

Matt took the chance to charge psychic fire into his palms, and sent it right at Rachael.

Rachael grinned at the challenging sight, and tapped more into the devices power, erecting a barrier around her body, blocking the flames.

"Very good Matt, seems like you've got a handle on your powers now. I remember a time where you were crying because of your telepathy. Awwww, I always thought it was sweet, and adorable when you went through that. Hahaha, I thought Stone's don't cry?"

Matt's mind briefly flashed to an image of his father saying the same thing.

When he was snapped out of her, a fist of light energy dug into his stomach, forcing his body through the air, crashing into a building. Matt recovered quickly, slamming his hand on the building and broke some pieces off with his telekinesis, launching them right at Rachael.

"That's right Rachael, they don't, and you're never going to make me cry ever again, because you'll be gone by the end of this! I'll make sure of it!"

Rachael paused in the sky, gathering bolts of light in her palms, firing them off at the incoming projectiles. The light crashed right through the rubble, Matt using his powers to teleport himself, having enough time to do it since she was distracted.

"Is this the best you can do?!" She growled, turning her eyes to the place Matt was, stunned when he wasn't there. "What the fuck?"

"Indeed!"

Matt flew out from the teleport, a sword in hand. Rachael withdrew her own blade, and placed it in front of her just in time. The blade lost itself, turning into particles, Rachael smirking right at the sight of the boy's face.

"Well, looks like you aren't happy Matt. But you're on the losing team there. You, and your slag's, especially Caitlin. Though I have to thank you to leading me to Eobard, my lovely man. He's a real man, with ambitions, power, and I respect him so fucking much, he's better than you in everyway!"

Rachael spun the sword in her hand, swinging it at Matt again and again. Using his training, he avoided the sword swings without summoning his psychic energy, knowing that she would dispel it with her own blade.

"You're delusional, always have been, always will be. You're weak, and prey on others to try and become strong! But you're not strong! You're never going to be strong! You know that, don't you?! You, can never be strong again!"

Rachael growled out, and went to stab Matt. But he moved his body so the blade harmlessly passed through his armpit, gathered energy into his fist, slamming it against Rachael's face. The impact was enough to break her nose, and sent her flying through the city.

Her body smashed into the ground, and uprooted it harshly. The area around it was protected as Matt raised an omni-directional barrier around the area, so the others wouldn't be hurt by the sudden appearance of Rachael.

She cried out in pain, Matt flying over to see her in the ground.

"Everyone, please leave this area immediately!"

Matt called out, and screams could be heard coming from the ground, they all rushed away as fast as they possibly could.

Figuring that this was his chance, Matt flew down with a sword in hand, his telekinetic powers forming it. Flying as fast as he could, he made it towards her, and went to stab her in the head, but Rachael's eyes shot open, and thrusted her own blade for Matt's torso.

He couldn't protect himself with his powers or she'd cut through it, or in this case, pierce through it, so he pulled away with his powers aiding him. But Rachael's sword cut into his side, making him wince at the pain.

"Try this!"

With her free hand, she blasted him in the torso, knocking him backwards and through the air. Matt spun in the air, Rachael standing up and cracked her nose back into the right position, allowing the nose to be fixed again.

Matt regained his balance in the air, only to see blasts of light coming for him.

"Damn you Rachael!"

Quickly thinking, Matt raised a dome around his body, blocking the blasts of light energy from Rachael, and Rachael then took to the sky, flying fast for him, sword in hand.

"Don't you see Matt!? This is it! Eobard, and I are going to be useful to one another! He gives me what I want, and I get what he has inside of myself! That's all I've ever wanted in my life! A man with power, and someone to love me!"

Matt just thought she was crazy at this point.

"Well, you've gone about it the wrong way bitch!"

Matt dropped the barrier, and opened his mouth, releasing a blast of psychic fire for Rachael. Rachael didn't expect it, so the flames slammed against her, and she felt like both her mind and body were on fire.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rachael's cries filled the air, but Matt didn't care, grabbing several cars, and smashed them against her body. Again and again, she was slammed, hammered into the ground with the cars, Matt wasn't taking prisoners this time.

Then, using his psychic fire, he set the cars on fire, causing an explosion to erupt in her area, protecting the outside world from the explosion with his powers, erecting a dome around it. The explosion burned the ground, scorching the ground itself.

Matt panted from the overuse of his powers, landing on the ground, and stopped the dome. The flames disappeared a minute later, Matt smiling to himself as he panted, thinking " _Finally over._ " but it was premature.

"W...What..."

Matt placed a hand on his head, and sensed the mind of Rachael.

It was activate, and he knew that meant she was awake.

Matt brought his hand back, making a dagger of energy, and launched it at the cars. However, a hand sprung out, grabbing the dagger, and then the remaining cars were blasted out of existence by the light device on her chest.

Walking out of the wreckage, was Rachael herself, burns all over her body, and she was panting terribly. But Matt could see that the device on her chest was slowly beginning to go a little, off. He could sense the power on it, and it wasn't a good feeling that he was having right now.

"Seems like you've done well Matt, well done indeed. But you forget something Matt, I'm not someone you can take down so easily, especially when I am pissed off, and right now, I am truly pissed off."

Matt watched as she raised her katana in the sky, and her wounds, healed themselves. But it was slower than beforehand. Rachael was usually faster at healing, but because of the device on her chest, she couldn't hold it forever.

"Rachael, you need to take that device off before it explodes, don't you understand that!? This city will be destroyed!"

Rachael didn't seem to care, and puffed her chest out, the circular device releasing a strong concussive beam right for him. Matt raised a barrier, and blocked the shot. His water like energy barrier rippled from the light energy's attack on it.

"I don't care Matt! Let it explode! My Eobard will get us out of the city before it does!"

"He doesn't even care about you, you idiot! He only cares about himself, and that's it!"

Matt argued, continuing to block the shot. Rachael glared, and then put more power into it, pushing Matt back, but also pushing the device to limits that it shouldn't be pushed too either.

"No, he does care about me! We love one another! He promised me that we'd be together, always! There's no alternative to this! He's going to be with me because I love him very much! That's what love is! Doing everything for the other person!"

Matt ground his teeth, feeling the force of the blast, and then was blasted through his barrier, smashing his body against the wall. He let out a small cry, only for Rachael to jump forward, using the device to enhance her power, and go stabbing towards Matt's body.

He pushed off the wall, just as she was going to make contact, and grabbed the back of her head, slamming her head against the wall, making her cry out in pain this time. He didn't stop though, and swung her around by her hair, launching her into a nearby building, smashing right through it, and appeared on the other side.

She landed on the ground, panting a little bit.

"Eobard baby...this is...hard...but, I will do it for you my love..."

She could feel the effects of the device on her body, tearing her inside. But, she could feel what else was inside of her, what Caitlin put into her.

She looked towards Matt, and saw that he was draining as well, so she leapt towards him, landing on the ground and spun the sword in her hand, Matt making daggers of energy in his own hands.

"Well, we are League Members, so I suppose going this way would be fun."

"Indeed."

She made another katana out of energy from the device, Matt noticing that the device was acting up even more. Matt grimaced at the sight, knowing he'd have to stop her soon, so he rushed forward, throwing the blades at her.

Matt's blades were deflected by Rachael's blades, and she swung her light katana to the left. Matt ducked the blade, as Rachael stabbed with the other. Matt twisted his body so the blade would go between Matt's legs, then he wrapped his legs around her neck, twisting it and launched her to the left, smashing against a building.

Telekinetically, he ripped off a nearby door of a car, and threw it out at her. Rachael came out of the building, and swung the katana's in tandem out in front of her, cutting through the car door itself.

"Have at thee!"

She came at Matt, and swung for him, which he ducked, then did a handstand of sorts, his foot going for Rachael's body.

She crossed her blades out in front of her, blocking the foot, but she felt the push of his telekinetically enhanced strength knocking her backwards. She skidded across the tarmac, but composed herself when Matt came lunging at her, with his fist extended, psychic energy around it.

"Fuck you!"

Tapping into the power of the device, she sent a wave of energy for Matt. Matt stopped midair, and blocked the blast with a bubble of energy around him, only for Rachael to use this chance to stab right into the bubble, the blade going for Matt's upperbody.

Matt calmly clapped his hands together, capturing the blade with his palms, energy around his palms to protect him, but he could feel that he was lowering his energy a bit, the drain was more than he thought it would be.

Rachael's eyes turned wider with anger, and the pure rage that she was feeling right now.

"Let go!"

She demanded, but Matt didn't let go, and instead, slammed the butt of the blade right into Rachael's face, knocking her back a little bit. She cried at the impact, then Matt tried to grab the device off her chest, seeing that this was the chance.

However, when his hands touched the device, Rachael's eyes glimmered, and the light burst right out of the device, smashing Matt into the ground. The beam went a fair distance, and so did Matt's body, tearing into the ground harshly.

Rachael grinned from ear to ear at the sight to behold, and Rachael moved closer towards him. Matt's body was burned from the light, but he wasn't going to back down ever, he got up off the ground, and looked at Rachael with a wide grin on his face.

"What's with the smile, Matt?"

"Nothing at all, Rachael." From Matt's head, a mind blast came about, hitting Rachael in the head, making her cry out. Matt used this chance to send a concussive beam at her stomach, smashing her into the ground. "Have that you bitch."

Rachael bounced off the ground, and then rolled.

She rolled to her feet, and panted, sweat glistening her face. Matt tried another psychic blast, but Rachael cut through it with her sword, and walked closer.

"No psychic energy can get through with the sword that I have Matt, don't even pretend to think you can do this."

Matt clenched his fingers together, and charged forward. Rachael blasted forward with some light energy. Matt pushed himself off to the side, then formed a dagger of energy, launching it quite close to her.

"Doesn't mean I am not going to try, does it?"

Matt smirked, Rachael deflecting the blade, but then Matt got close, headbutting her, swiveling behind her, lifting her up, and threw his spine backwards, her head smashing against the ground rather harshly.

"Aaaaaaagh! Fucking bastard!"

Rachael reversed the grip, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulled her closer. With the sword in hand, she went to thrust it downwards. Matt was about to block, when a coin slammed against Rachael's body, forcing her off Matt.

Matt gasped, and sensed for mind's all the way around.

He sensed Frankie, Caitlin and Eliza right there, helping him.

Matt smiled, and then turned to Rachael, Eliza tapping away on the device.

"Hey Rachael, you coming for me or what?"

Rachael's face was scarred from the fight, but she still got up, with her destabilizing device, and her katana in hand.

"Oh look, it is the whore brigade, come to help out their loser for a hero. Well, one or one hundred, doesn't matter to me, I'll kill all of you all the same. I'll make sure that you all disappear in a glorious light!"

Matt looked behind him briefly, seeing Eliza working, so Matt turned back and saw Rachael charging. Frankie went to intercept, but Caitlin stopped her, Matt avoiding the sword swing and jumped backwards. The sword cut into the ground,

Matt read Eliza's mind and heard " _It's done._ " making him smile, forming a katana of his energy in his own hand.

"Oh, you do remember my sword can cut through your energy, right?"

Matt smirked at her, as she swung her sword for him. He blocked her sword with his own, showing that it wasn't doing as it should be anymore.

She pulled back, Matt delivering a punch to her face, and knocked her backwards.

"You do remember I have something called loved ones, right?"

Rachael's eyes tightened on Matt, Caitlin from the side held up her gun.

"Freeze."

Caitlin said, and with the coldgun in hand, she froze the sword that Rachael held in her hand, and then Matt swung his sword out in front of him, shattering the sword itself into nothingness, Rachael releasing a cry.

"What the hell?! No, I can't accept this!" She sent a punch at Matt, but he grabbed her hand, and then chanellged his power into his fist, backhanding her across the face, and down the street along with a torrent of energy towards her to add to the distance. "Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

She cried, Matt turning to her with a sneer.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Rach? You wanted to fight me, well here we are!"

Rachael got off the ground, staggering on her feet.

"N-No way! I can't let this go! I wont let you! I'll never let you do this to me!" Rachael put her hands to her chest, and switched the device to full power. "Now, taste defeated at the hands of me you little whores! I'll kill all of yooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

From Rachael's device, she shot forth the beam that was quite strong, condensed and high.

Matt immediately responded with thrusting out his hands, and shot forward a beam of energy all of his own. Matt felt tired from his fights already, but he still continued onwards, and the beams clashed against one another violently in the middle.

The impact sent a shockwave of wind to erupt from the colliding powers.

"D-Damn! That powers too high!" Eliza cried from the side. "I-It's too much, somehow she's exceeded the limits I put on it! N-No way, if she releases that much, Matt's not going to be able to..."

"Then I'll-"

Frankie went to attack Rachael, but Eliza stopped her.

"You can't, if you destabilize that device now, then we're done for. We have to believe that Matt can pull this off somehow. I don't know how yet, but he has to...he just has to make it through this somehow, he just has to. Hopefully, he can stop her before we're all dead. Though maybe it's already too late..."

Though what she didn't reveal was that Matt was struggling with the beam. She could see that he was already tired, and he was being pushed back. The pain on his face was real, and Caitlin could also see that his eyes were flickering between red and blue, to just blue, showing that he was losing power.

"We have to help him somehow though..." Caitlin looked towards Matt once more. "I'm going to help him."

"Wait!"

Caitlin ignored Eliza's words, and rushed to his side. The energy was dense and powerful. Matt's feet dug into the ground, and Rachael looked on with a pained grin, seeing that the power was depleting for whatever reason was going on.

"Cait, g-get out of here, I can't keep it back much longer!"

Caitlin laid her hand on his body, and moved closer.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, than with you right now."

"Cait..."

"That's why, take my energy, I don't mind."

Matt couldn't believe what she was saying, he couldn't do just that.

"I-I can't Cait..."

"Me too!"

Frankie rushed forward, and latched onto him as well.

"Even Frankie too..."

"Let's work together in this babe, you, me and Frankie, beating that bitch once and for all."

Matt looked towards the young girl and his girlfriend, and saw their resolute eyes.

Seeing that, Matt nodded his head.

"Right, lets do it together then. Place your hands on top of my own. You might feel weak...well, you definitely will, and dizzy, but that's normal, I promise."

Nodding their heads, they did just that. Their hands went across Matt's hands, and held onto them. And then, Matt began absorbing their power for himself. Caitlin and Frankie held onto Matt, as the beams of energy increased in size and power.

Rachael gasped, and put more energy into the attack. She poured what she could into it, but she could see that the device was slowly breaking down, and that she wasn't going to be able to keep this up forever.

"N-No! You can't do this to me!"

Rachael growled, trying her best.

As they fought with their clashing energies, from the energies itself, it seemed to mix, and blend together, and sparks began running through Matt's eyes, and he instantly knew what this feeling was.

He had it beforehand, he knew what it was, and he didn't like that he felt it now. From the clashing powers, above it, a small pocket opened in the sky. Inside of the pocket, a strange coloured lightning appeared.

"Oh my God, what is that…?"

Frankie murmured, feeling weaker.

But Matt knew what it was, he just knew. He didn't understand why, but the information was going through his skull like nails, and the words "Speed Force." came out of his mouth, and then lightning sprung out of it, hitting various parts of the ground, obliterating it.

Eliza panicked at the sight of lightning bolts, and ran for cover.

However…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Eliza's body was pierced with the lightning, and her eyes gave off sparks. Her body shook, vibrating slightly and then she was thrown down to the ground, her body unconscious from the feeling of the lightning itself.

"Eliza!"

Matt noticed, but saw Rachael continuing, so he poured all his remaining energy into the attack, together with Caitlin and Frankie. Rachael felt herself being pushed back until one final burst erupted from the trio, breaking through Rachael's beam, and broke her down, smashing against her, and smacked her into the ground again and again, and through her slamming's, and fell down onto the ground, and she landed on the ground.

With her last bit of strength, she did something to the device, throwing it to the side where it began buzzing in a dangerous way, she fell unconscious.

Matt, Frankie, and Caitlin all fall down to the ground, completely exhausted.

Matt's blue eyes came back to full show, Matt having lost too much power to keep the transformation and now he was low on energy...no, he was downright tapped out at this point, and he couldn't summon anymore energy.

He also saw that the hole in the sky, hadn't closed yet, and was worried about it.

"W-We did it..." Matt grasped the hands of both Caitlin and Frankie, holding them tightly. "Couldn't of done it without you..." His mind went into realization. "Shit, Eliza!"

Matt, on shaky legs, got off the ground and rushed towards Eliza. Her unconscious body on the ground was reached by Matt. He hovered above her, and shook her, she didn't respond. His heart beat increased, and he felt dizzy.

Caitlin came over, and checked on her.

"She's alive Matthew, don't worry, she is alive. Unconscious, but alive, I don't know what has happened to her though...that lightning, just what kind of lightning was that…?"

Matt was relieved by that, and sank to the ground, still tired.

They all sat together, panting from exhaustion.

But then Matt saw that Caitlin grabbed a knife that she had, and walked towards Rachael.

"Cait, what are you doing?"

"Ending her."

Matt got off the ground, exhausted, and moved closer.

Reaching her, he grabbed Caitlin's hand and stopped her.

"Cait, no, you're not a bad person. I wont let you kill her."

"Matthew, after everything she's done, she's not allowed to get away with this, she can't baby, I have to-"

Matt disarmed Caitlin quickly, spinning the knife in his palm.

"No, this isn't you, Cait. You aren't a killer, you're adorable, and kind. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and I'm not letting you become a killer for her, she is not going to be someone who you kill."

"But Matthew-"

"She's my responsibility." Matt looked at Rachael, then moved closer. "Cait, you don't have to worry, she is my problem, and I'll clean away this mess. I should have done this awhile ago. As Ra's said, you sometimes have to kill to save the ones you love, and not everyone can be redeemed, he was talking about Rachael, she's not redeemable. And she took you and threatened you, and Frankie, this is not allowed."

Caitlin looked on as he moved closer.

"I can't let you bear this burden Matthew, it isn't right."

"No, none of this is right, but Rachael...she's too far gone, for a time, I thought that she could be saved...but, she can't. She's evil, and Eobard twisted her beyond saving. Don't worry, to save the ones I love, I'll take her out. Maybe before Eobard, she could have been saved, but he twisted her too much and now...she's nothing like that Rachael, she's completely gone."

Caitlin and Frankie looked on, but Caitlin then brought Frankie's head to the side, and avoided her seeing it.

Matt got to the young woman on the ground and got on top of her. With the knife, he held it in both hands, and aimed it downwards.

"You've caused enough problems, you've hurt all of us, you are evil Rachael, and today, your vileness will be gone from this world."

STAB!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Rachael was woken up with a start, her eyes shedding tears, as Matt plunged the knife into her heart. Matt didn't look angry, he didn't look sad, he had a stoic face as he looked down at her. Rachael's eyes leaked massive tears, but Matt just looked at her. Caitlin looked on, not being able to imagine how he was feeling right now.

"You brought this upon yourself, Rachael. You've threatened, hurt, and even killed your way through life when you didn't have to. Not anymore, your darkness is going to be wiped away."

"N-No...please...Matt...please..."

Matt mercilessly pulled the knife out, Rachael looked relieved, but he stabbed her once more in the stomach, blood leaking out of her wounds.

"Sorry Rachael, you've pushed me past the point of caring now. You're evil, everything you touched, was hurt, and broken because of you. You broke me down piece by piece, you've targeted my friends, my loved ones, for months now. You've kidnapped my Caitlin, you forced Frankie to watch me getting tortured, you kidnapped Hartley, and stabbed him, you've been causing so many problems. You know, I'd feel more sorry for you, if you weren't such a bitch. You had a bad childhood, you're talking to the King of bad childhood's, and you can't say that I have a split personality, I came through that, and work with it, I conquered by inner darkness, you could have, but you didn't. This is where you end."

Rachael's eyes looked up at his own, and he showed no remorse, he showed no care, he wanted her gone.

She couldn't believe it, she cried out for "Eobard!" but he didn't come. She couldn't understand why.

She shed tears, as she bled out slowly. Because of her powers, even weakened, they kept her alive more than humanly possible.

"No...Grodd...please baby...come..." Something within Rachael sprang forth, the 'thing' Caitlin put into her, began to glow, and she grabbed Matt's arm. "Y-You fucking shit..."

Her touch, drained him of something. It wasn't his powers, it was his life force. He could feel his skin growing older, and older, his life force left him. And in turn, Rachael's wounds were gradually healing more.

"G-Get off me!"

Rachael didn't, and continued on.

Matt grabbed the knife, and plunged it into Rachael's hand, making her cry and she let go.

Matt rolled to the side, where Caitlin and Frankie came, and held onto him. Though she wasn't fully healed, it was enough for her to stand.

"No, I'm not letting you go!"

Caitlin held up the cold gun, but before she could do anything, Grodd came jumping down, and grabbed Rachael.

"No!"

Frankie lifted a nearby car, and threw it at them, but her powers fell flat, and she dropped the car before it could hit her.

They didn't have a choice, as she was rescued by Grodd, and taken away.

"Damn it!"

Matt snapped, seeing his hand slowly returning to normal.

"Well, we know what power she's got, that's what he meant by twisting it...Rachael's powers are connected to her own, the power you have, sharing, maybe you can drain energy, and her's was twisted so she could drain life force to heal herself even quicker, makes sense from what I saw. Damn, this is all my fault Matthew..."

Caitlin eyes began brimming with tears, blaming herself.

But, Matt held onto her body, and brushed her lips with his own, wiping away the tears.

"We'll get her, she can't heal me cutting her head off, she's a dead woman walking. I don't care how fast she can regenerate, she's not regenerating her head being cut cleanly from her body. And this is not your fault my love. This circles back to Eobard, he forced you to do this, don't worry now. It might be one more complication, but we'll get through it." He grabbed both Caitlin's, and Frankie's hands, and brought them together. "Us three, we're the best team, along with the rest, but we're the cool family members~"

Frankie giggled, while Caitlin wiped her eyes, and the pair held onto the young man, the three vowing to kill Rachael, no matter what.

* * *

Literally a few seconds later, Barry came zooming in with some of the others. Matt saw Hartley, Ronnie, Jean, and Martin coming up. He guessed Bette was taking care of the others that were left,, so he was okay with seeing them. And he also guessed that since they were there, Barry and the others had taken care of Reverse Flash, which he was happy about.

"Aah, Matthew, everyone, you're alive and well."

They all nodded, clinging to one another like a family would.

"Don't worry about Reverse Flash, we got him, and the others as well." Ronnie explained, then turned to Matt. "Oh, Ra's said that he's going now, and hopes to see you soon. He said something about not needing to see you win and assumed you would. Oliver's also left as well."

"That's Ra's for you. Doesn't like making a scene at all."

Matt chuckled out, Caitlin hugging onto him.

"We all did it Matthew, Rachael's finally been stopped of that damn device..."

Matt went to thumb up Caitlin when they all heard the sound of metal shaking.

Pausing their bodies, they turned to the device, and saw that solar energy was leaking out of it.

"Ooh no..."

Matt murmured, Hartley looking at the others.

"It's like I thought, she used it too much, and the stored energy inside, is going to explode."

Barry and the others gasped.

"C-Can't you stop it Hartley?"

Jean asked in a hurry, but Martin laid his hand over her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, if he were to attempt to try, he could accidentally trigger it, and it could explode then. Even I am at a loss on how to switch it off. If we forcefully try, it could explode...no, it very well could." Martin moved closer and looked at the device. "From the energy output of the device, it seems like, this is a pure guess but-"

"What Professor?"

"Ronald...everyone, this entire city is going to be caught up in the radius of this blast. We'll all be killed."

Everyone gasped at the sight of it all.

Barry looked at the device, and thought of something that could help the situation.

"What if I run it out of the city?"

"You'd be killed then Barry, you wouldn't be able to escape in time to avoid getting caught up, if my calculations are correct, and unfortunately, I confirmed them with Cisco before we started this, and he concurred with me...you'll die as well."

Hartley explained sadly, feeling more angry by the second.

Barry's eyes widened.

Was he ready to die for this?

However, before he could make up his mind, Matt silently walked to the device.

"Hartley, can this thing still be worn? I mean, can you still use its powers?"

"We-Well, yes but..."

Matt took the device off the ground and held it to his chest before even Barry could react.

"Matt-"

"Don't come near me Barry." Matt stopped him, holding the device even closer. "I'll wear it, and fly it up as high as I can. If I can make it up there, up high, then the blast radius would only affect the sky, and not down here...you'd all be safe from this."

"N-No! Matthew, you can't!"

Caitlin objected, but Matt smiled gently.

"I can, and will. Rachael, is my fault. If she never was here, then this wouldn't be happening...well, I mean, really it is Eobarsd's fault as Rachael wouldn't be smart enough to use that damn solar device, so yeah, technically it is his fault. I should have stopped her earlier though, I...I have to Cait, everyone. I'll take it up there, and allow it to detonate safely. That'll work, right Hartley?"

Hartley didn't want to answer that, but Martin did.

"Indeed, if you...could get high enough, then it would explode up there, and keep us all...safe."

Matt nodded his head.

"Thanks, Professor."

Caitlin began crying, trying to grab the device, but Matt kept it out of her reach. He wouldn't let her have it, knowing what she might do, he wasn't going to let her do that this time.

"Matthew, please don't do this..." Her tears rained off her face, as Frankie hugged onto him pleadingly. "Matthew, you can't...we're supposed to get married...how can we get married if you're dead…?"

Matt began shedding tears too, putting his head to her own, gently kissing her on the lips.

"I'm sorry Cait, I have to, I want to marry you one day as well my love, but if this thing detonates with you here, then I'll never forgive myself. Me, or the city, and you're in this city, my Frankie's in this city, my sister is in this city and my friends are too. I wont let you die Cait. You, Frankie, Jean, and everyone else, I'll use this power now, and fly this away. I love you Cait, Frankie, Jean, I just have to do this." Matt's eyes went towards Hartley. "Hartley, look after them for me, okay? You're like one of my best friends now, and I trust you to look after them."

"Matthew, I..."

Hartley shed some tears, but Matt smiled.

"Please, for me?"

"I'd do anything for you...yes, of course, I'll look after Frankie, Caitlin and Jean for you. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Hartley."

Matt went to put the device on, but Barry laid a hand on his arm.

"Matt I-"

"Don't you have to see your Dad out of prison Barry?" Matt cut him off, giving him a smile. "Say "Hey!" for me to your Dad, alright? I might have had a bastard for a father, but you've got a pretty great one, make sure he gets out of prison, and live your life with him. And make sure Eobard is stopped for good, and do what you think is right Barry. Even though...I saw a future where the world is sucked into a black hole...please make the right decision, and don't let my Cait, Frankie or Jean die."

Barry's eyes teared up, nodding his head. It's all he could do. It was Matt's decision in the end, and Barry knew that there was no talking him out of it now.

"Daddy please don't leave me..."

"Matthew, you can't go, I love you..."

"Bro...this isn't fair, please don't die now, please..."

Frankie, Caitlin and Jean all hugged onto him, trying, pleading to him to not do this, but he knew that he had to.

"Shhhhh now, everything is alright, don't worry about me. This is the right thing to do."

Ronnie looked on from the side, and saw how loved Matt was, and how much he was needed. He looked at himself, then looked at Matt once more, and made a decision, picking up a pole from the side, slamming it into the back of Matt's head, he was too tired to even notice.

The device fell out of Matt's hands and Ronnie quickly grabbed it.

"Ronnie!? What are you doing!?"

Jean cried out, as Barry tried to stop him, but Ronnie placed the device on, sending out a burst of light towards Barry, knocking him down to the ground. Unlike Rachael who had powers to cope with the energy, he could feel it coursing through him and destroying him slowly.

"Ronald, cease this immediately, you don't need to do this! Don't do this, I am ordering you not to do this!"

Martin tried to persuade, but Ronnie just shook his head.

"Sorry Professor, I can't honour that request this time." Martin's eyes raged, while Ronnie turned back to Jean who was shedding large tears. "Jean, I have to be the one to do this. Your brother...he's already done enough for everyone here. He's saved this town many times, he's saved my life many times too. And it was my fault that he felt sad for a while, and I can see, he's needed here. To marry Caitlin, to be your loving brother, to be Frankie's Dad, and to be a protector of this town. If anyone has to go, then it's me. I have...I have to protect you, just this once, I have to keep you safe."

"You always did...for that year, we were together, and you kept me safe..."

Jean couldn't accept it, and shed even larger tears. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't have this happening. She had just gotten with Ronnie, she didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose her brother either, but she didn't want Ronnie to die either.

"Ronnie..."

Caitlin murmured, cradling Matt in her arms, he was quite dizzy right now.

"It's alright Cait, he's your guy, I know he'll look after you." His eyes went towards Jean lovingly. "I love you Jean, I'm sorry it took me this long to say it, but I do love you with all my heart. I wish I could have said it sooner, but don't worry about me. Live, happily, for me."

"I love you too Ronnie, please don't do this..."

"Goodbye."

Ronnie took one last look at everyone as well as gave Jean a goodbye kiss, then shot into the sky.

"RONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jean tried to follow him, but Barry held her back, knowing that Ronnie wouldn't want her to die like that either.

Matt's head throbbed from the impact of Ronnie's attack, looking up to the sky, as Caitlin held onto him tightly.

"No, I have to..." Matt tried to fly, but he only got a small distance into the air, before he fell back down, causing pain to ripple through him. "Ronnie...no, get back here Ronnie! You can't do this to my sister...you can't...it should be me..."

Regretting it, Matt furiously tightened his hands and cursed his power, but Caitlin held onto him and comforted him by saying "This is not your fault." and wouldn't let him go.

Getting high into the sky, the others couldn't see him anymore.

He was even higher than he could truly breathe properly, but he held a smile on his face, knowing that this was the right choice, to save everyone.

"Goodbye Jean, Cait, Matt...everyone. Thank you. Jean...goodbye my Jean..."

And then, it happened.

The detonation, happened.

Erupting in the sky, Ronnie was caught with the explosion, and it was like, everyone's world stopped.

Jean looking on, lifeless, and Caitlin held onto Matt, shedding tears, as did Matt and the others. Martin rubbed his forehead, and felt sick right now, he couldn't even think, he felt, lost right now.

"Ronnie...please don't..."

Jean shed some more tears, Matt laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jean, I am so sorry..."

Jean shook her head, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"No...that's my Ronnie, always doing the stupid things, always thinking about the right thing, he...he was a good man..." Her eyes went to Barry. "Barry, please...go back, go back and save Ronnie...go and save him please...h-he can't die like this..."

"J-Jean, the thing is..."

Barry didn't know what to say, and everyone knew what Barry was thinking, it was similar to what the others were thinking.

Martin, while his head was down, sighed deeply.

"Dear, if Barry did, and stopped Ronald, who else would wear it? And suppose Barry went back before then, and ripped it off her...it would have triggered the self destruct, and could be even more potentially dangerous, it was designed to only come off if the user disengaged it safely, or someone else did. If the wearer was unconscious, or dead, then it could be disengaged safely, it takes a little time, but otherwise... And if Barry went back even further and stopped her from getting it...then the future would drastically alter, and we could all be dead, time travel is very messy my dear, Eobard could have gotten Rachael something even more dangerous, and it could have been something none of us would have been able to stop. Ronald knew doing this, would...mean the end, but he did it all for you, my dear. During that year, you gave him the strength to fight my control...he loved you, so much Jean, I felt it, he truly did, and he did this because of your courage, so let's not let his sacrifice be in vain. You have to be strong my dear, I know it is hard, but you have to be very strong for him, like he was for us all. In his final moments, he thought of you. I felt it. Nothing but you."

Jean began crying even more, holding onto Martin for dear life. Like a father, or even grandfather, he stroked her hair, and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Ronnie...I love you so much Ronnie...damn it all to hell...Eobard...Rachael...all of this is their fault...they're gonna pay for this...they're going to die for this..."

Jean declared, and Matt felt the same, with the others silently agreeing. Though Barry wasn't sure about killing Eobard right now, the others felt like he should die.

But then, from the hole that was made in the air beforehand from the clash of powers from Rachael, and Matt, Time Wraith's came out, two of them in fact. And their eyes went towards Matt immediately, and he froze, looking at the lifeless eyes of the creatures.

"What the hell are they!?"

Barry yelled, as they shot for Matt.

Matt jumped up, and went to run, but the Time Wraith's grabbed Matt's arms, and dragged him to the portal. Desperately fighting, didn't get him anywhere. He couldn't escape right now, he was trapped, and couldn't move either. He was exhausted from the fight both physically and mentally as well. He tried, but he couldn't fight them.

"Cait! Frankie!"

"Matthew!"

Caitlin tried to reach for him, but she slipped, and fell onto the ground.

Barry rushed forward on his own speed, and tried to grab Matt's hand, but he couldn't, and missed it by mere inches, Matt disappeared into the portal.

"Mattheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!"

Only Caitlin's cries could be heard, as they had just witnessed Ronnie's death, and Matt's disappearance, with only a flicker of energy remaining where the portal was, Hartley looking at it with interest...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, what a roller-coaster, am I right? Along with the feels hitting hard. The large fight happened, and I think everyone got some good spotlight. But it seems that Rachael has been transplanted with a weird organ, the final battles happened, and after beating Rachael and nearly killing her though she was saved by Grodd at the last second, the device she wore, as predicted a few times, was going to explode. Matt was fully ready to accept that responsibility, but Ronnie surprisingly saved the day and exploded, and died, poor Jean lost her boyfriend, and now Matt's been dragged into the Speed Force, things really haven't been great for Jean. What's going to happen next? And what's going to happen with the whole what happens with the wormhole and what Ronnie does there in canon will be taken by someone else but who that is...well, we'll see soon enough! And I wont spoil it, but it's going to be quite the shock what is going to happen there, and will lead into some interesting things for the future! More about that will be explained in the finale chapter of season one.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! We're very close to the finale now, only a few chapters left, and next chapter is going to be very emotional for a few characters, especially Matt, it's going to be quite the emotional ride.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War Sage; Thanks! Ooh don't worry, she's not gonna be around for much longer now.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Well, that would throw a huge wrench into things that happen later on. So, sorry about that.**

 **hellspam; Well, thank you! Yeah, things have become intense, haven't they?**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! It was quite the hard battle for everyone, but they managed to pull together, and show why they are a force to be reckon with. Matt and Rachael went all out, to destroy one another. And eventually, Matt with the help of his family managed to pull off a victory. Yup, quite twisted, as Rachael is huh. He has yeah, he's gone out a hero, saving everyone. It was hinted at with the very last sentence of last chapter, but we'll be seeing Matt go on a journey this chapter.**

 **King of heroes; Heh, that would be pretty funny, I like the suggestion! And that's a pretty cool backstory as well!**

 **Guest; Yeah, I think it could exist anyway as long as it applies to the rules of the Devil Fruit systems and such. And that would be cool, that would be a cool weapon to use. Yeah, she is really underutilized so she would be interesting, and I always liked her anyway.**

 **YeTianshi; Hehe, he might be making an appearance or two next season~ Yeah, you're not wrong, she went and messed up and then he exacted revenge on her. And you're not wrong.**

 **AlphaOmega; Well, it is Thawne and he's using her, so it would make sense. And she's got a twisted sense of the word love, so she would it for him. I am glad you did! They did yeah, and we'll be seeing them rather soon as well. He did yeah, he went all out and with his family helping him, he managed to get through and finally beat Rachael down. One last trick it seems, but she's not going to be able to rely on that either. Yeah, it was sad, but he died a hero, saving everyone, including the girl that he loved. Poor Jean, she's going to be going through quite a bit in these last parts of the season and following into the next season as well. We'll see here, his friends are going to help him.**

 **Lightwave; Yup, it really did huh. Everyone banded together, and now, they've defeated the foe. It truly was, they didn't hold back. He did yeah, he had enough of her, and what she had done to everyone. Ooh don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her soon enough. Well, he knows that she's his now, he's basically turned her into his weapon and knows she wouldn't go against him, possibly ehehe~ Well, I can't say anything yet, spoilers for next season, but let's say that there was a reason she was hit by that lightning. Yeah, Ronnie's a true hero, doing that for everyone, and has saved their lives. Jean's going through it, and we'll see her trying her best to not crumble.**

 **Neonlight01; It surely was intense huh~? Thanks! Yeah, everyone got a time to shine this time and didn't hold back either! Hmmm, we'll see, since he's been somewhat trained by Matt, League training (of course not to the extent of Matt since he's studied for years) he really did his best against him huh~? They surely did, Matt got his justice, he just didn't manage to finish her off, but there's one more chapter after this sooooo...we'll see as well~ And yeah, she very well could have been~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fast Enough part 1**

"Get the hell off me!"

Matt demanded, pushing off the creatures. Their claws sliced his arm slightly, but he just ignored the pain and rolled onto the ground.

He went to attack them, but the creatures just dropped him off, and left the area.

"Yeah, that's right, you better run away!"

Matt blinked, and looked around.

The place he ended up was…

He saw that he was in an open field, with the stars twinkling in the sky. But he didn't care about that. Despite it seemingly being night, it actually was lit up like it was day. Matt could see himself, and the surrounding's very clearly.

His eyes went around the area, taking in the greenness of the trees, and the grass as well. He heard the sound of laughing and crying children. He looked around but he couldn't see any children that were running around.

He found that odd.

"Just what kind of place is this…?"

Matt didn't understand.

He didn't want to be there, he remembered everything that had gone on, and needed to return back home to his family.

He just wanted to escape.

The feeling was eerie, it didn't sound good to his ears either. The lights dancing on the ground seemed too unnatural. The way that the air felt on his skin didn't feel right.

Matt could also see that there was two people in the middle of the field, and he knew who they were instantly, he could see who it was, and it surprised him.

"Andrew...Andrew, is that you…?"

He rushed towards it.

He didn't know why it made sense, he didn't care.

To just see his brother again, he didn't care at all.

He wanted to go and hug his elder brother.

"Andrew! Andrew, it's me! Andrew! Please, wait for me!"

He shouted louder, wanting to be close to his elder brother.

Even if a lie.

Even if the truth.

He didn't care.

He felt like a kid again, running towards the man in the field.

But as he got close, he saw that the image of the grassy tress were becoming different, but he didn't care.

When he made it, he saw that it was Andrew, and, himself as a child. He saw the child version of him looking at the ground, and despite looking as if his arm had just been broken, he wasn't shedding any tears or anything of the like.

"Now, now, don't worry Matthew, I'm here now."

Andrew spoke towards the younger Matt, Matt looking on with bewilderment.

He remembered this, he remembered many times when Andrew came to comfort him, and it made him feel good inside.

"I'm not, crying, Stone's don't cry."

Younger Matt said, Andrew giving him a pet on the head. Then, he took the boys arm, and slightly grazed it with his fingers, he winced. Matt also felt the pain on his arm, he remembered this scenario, he remembered it.

"That's not true." Andrew's eyes turned to the real Matt, said Matt slowly backed away. "Stone's do cry, don't they Matthew?"

Matt pushed backwards as the child version of him disappeared into nothingness, and raised his fist, seeing the lifeless eyes of the young man before him.

"You're not my brother...what are you, and how dare you steal his form? That's my brother you son of a bitch. Get out of his form, now!"

Andrew(?) cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Don't worry about such things Matthew. The important thing is, you've come here now, and I am very pleased to finally see you, face to face. This is a meeting I've been looking forward to for so long now, please don't be worried."

Matt didn't know what this thing was. He knew it wasn't his elder brother, he didn't like that this was going on right now. He didn't like that this creature was taking his elder brother's form, and caused his heart to feel broken, alone, and desperate to see his real elder brother. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to see him ever again and now to see this person pretending to be his elder brother, he didn't like it at all.

"What are you…? Why did your creatures drag me here? And why are you doing this? I don't understand what's going on, please tell me what's going on right now! And just get out of that form already! You dare taint him like this?!"

Andrew(?) leaned closer and closer, Matt pulling away.

He almost wanted to move closer. But he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to do that. Matt felt like if he did, he would be living the lie, and he didn't want to live a lie, he wanted to live the truth, and be close to the man that was dead.

"All shall be answered soon, my brother."

"I'm not your brother, don't call me that. Only Andrew and Jean can call me that, and you're neither of them, and I just watched someone that means the world to my sister die, so don't even think about anything to do with me. I will beat you back myself if you try anything with me. I need to get back to my loved ones now, so either open the door back, or I will force you."

Matt felt weak right now.

He knew that he didn't have his powers right now, or rather, they were slowly restoring themselves.

Even then, he still wasn't going to give up this fight.

The possible look alike like Andrew inched closer, and his finger went to touch Matt, but Matt pulled away.

"I wouldn't try anything with you, you're very interesting to us. We've never come across something like you before. You've not gained your powers from the Speed Force, yet, you've got an intense, connection to it, very curiously indeed. We can see it, feel it in you, you're one of us, and we're one of you...we're connected, on different levels."

"Speed Force...I'm in the Speed Force? The thing that gave Barry his powers, right?"

The man's eyes broadened excitedly, and then all he said was "Welcome home." as Matt's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what to believe at this point, if he was supposed to be depressed, or happy right now. To see his elder brother was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

* * *

Standing in Caitlin's private lab, was Jean. She looked broken. Seeing the man she loved die, and also seeing her brother be dragged away, the emotions filled her, and she couldn't breathe properly, she just looked down at a picture of herself, and Ronnie.

" _Ooh Ronnie...why did you have to die…? Why did you have to disappear? And brother...why did this thing take you now…? I don't understand...why is this all happening? Because of Eobard Thawne, and Rachael, that scummy bitch, I hate her...and him, and they both deserve death..._ "

Jean's eyes tightened on the sight before her, and her anger grew. She felt like it was going to be insane for it to happen. But, she knew that she was pissed off right now, and she wasn't going to stop either.

Bette moved closer, passing by the sitting down Caitlin, and went towards Jean.

Slowly, she placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently rocked her side to side.

"Hey Jean, everything's okay, don't worry about your brother, he's tough, and he's going to make it out of that place. He will come back, and..." She paused, looking towards Cisco who was in the cortex, and then looked back at Jean. "I'm so sorry about Ronnie, I didn't think that this would happen. I didn't know, and I'm so sorry that you're going through this right now."

Jean slowly placed a hand on Bette's own, showing that she understood, but couldn't think right now.

"I know you're trying to be kind right now, but I don't know if I could be strong right now. Everything of my world has just fallen apart, and the people that should be here, aren't, and the people that shouldn't be here, are here, Ronnie and Matt, should be here, and Eobard, and his bitch Rachael are here, and I can't believe Barry didn't just kill the bastards already."

"Jean..."

Bette tried to console, but she pushed her away.

"No, I just need to be alone right now. Please, could I just be left alone right now? I just want to be along right now, please, for me Bette? I just, need to process all of this, I need to think clearly about this, and I can't just go through my life, just...like this, I need to rethink many different things."

Bette understood, and left.

She walked towards Cisco, and sighed sadly.

"Seems like everyone's down, and I get why. With everything that happened, Matt's gone, and Ronnie's dead. I can't even imagine what it must be like for the Professor, since he was close to Ronnie, but he's keeping to himself."

Cisco's eyes went towards him, and saw that Martin did look depressed right now. Cisco's eyes then went back to Bette.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Matt's one of your best friends. You've known one another since you were kids, how are you doing?"

Bette didn't even know how she was supposed to feel right now. She wanted to feel something, anything powerful. Yet, right now, she couldn't, she just didn't know what to think, what to feel, she just knew that she had the time of her young life to get her head around all of this.

"I'm...I can't even tell you what I feel right now honestly." She revealed sadly, seeing Barry walk into the lab. "I, just have to be strong for the others, that's all I can do right now." Her eyes went towards Barry. "Hey, Barry. How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm going to go and get some answers from Eobard soon, we deserve to know what's going on with everything."

"Good idea..."

Bette's eyes went towards Caitlin and saw the saddened look on her face right now.

Caitlin was sat nearby, running her hands through her hair, trying to understand what had just happened. Seeing Ronnie's death did hit her rather hard, but she could've gotten through it, if she didn't see Matt disappear into the hole in the sky, which she didn't even know what it was.

She ran her fingers through her own hair, trying to understand everything that was going on.

From the fights, pretty much everyone was exhausted at this point, and even though Hartley was as well, he was analysing the data he got from the hole that had closed, the stuff that satellites had picked up, and other things like visual data as well.

"Hartley..." Frankie spoke up, moving to the side of him with a drink. "Here, you've not had anything to drink in a while."

Frankie gently smiled as Hartley took the cup.

"Thank you Frankie. I'll drink it later." He decided, placing the cup down. "I just need to find Matthew, after...everything that happened. With Ronnie, and all...and now Matthew's gone to, God knows where..." His eyes went towards Frankie's who's face turned downwards sadly. "Don't worry Frankie, we'll get your Father back, I can say that with certainty, and Matthew isn't going to be sitting on his hands, he'll be doing his best."

"S-So you don't think he's dead then?"

Seeing the worried look on Frankie's face, Hartley paused in his work, and placed a hand on the top of her head. Frankie looked up towards him, and saw Hartley's rare smile, that she had only seen for Matt beforehand when used by Hartley.

"No, he's not dead Frankie."

"But..."

Frankie wasn't sure, but Hartley reassured her very well what was going on right now.

"Matthew's, very strong. And I know that he isn't going to be dead, don't worry about that now. We'll get him back somehow, and that will be, something that we...we just have to get him back. Not for me, but for the others..."

"Allow me to help then."

Martin walked closer, and said it with a dampened expression.

"Professor Stein, are you sure? With everything that's going on, are you sure? You just lost Ronnie, and..."

"Ronald, made the ultimate sacrifice. I used to think many things about that young man, but he was very brave, and he wanted young Mr Stone to live as well. So we have to find him, wherever he has gone, and I understand some of what this might be, different dimensions and other things as well. I shall help you."

"Then let us begin."

Martin nodded, and together, continued examining the evidence and what they might need.

Barry ran his eyes across the people in the cortex. He saw Caitlin sat down and moved closer.

"Hey, Cait, you know Matt isn't..."

"No, he's not dead." She said sadly. "He's...I know this sounds strange, but I feel him deep inside of me. I don't get it, but I just know that he is okay, though he feels sadness and rage right now." Caitlin looked up to Barry. "Barry, Eobard can't get away with this, neither can Rachael. They both caused Matthew to disappear, and I don't, and can't accept this, and they also took Ronnie, this is all their faults..."

"I know, I'm going to go and see him now. By the way, how is Eliza anyway?"

Caitlin looked to the labs, and saw the unconscious Eliza.

"Yes...she's going to be okay. She was, hit by lightning, but she's presenting similar but different, symptoms as yourself."

"Speedster?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if she is or not. She's just acting the same way you did when you first gained your powers. However, there are, differences going on. I'm not entirely sure how that works however, all I know is that there's something going on in Eliza right now, and I don't know what it is, but I am going to keep an eye on her."

Barry nodded his head, but did wonder if she was a speedster. And if she was, then another speedster could be useful. But he wasn't going to push it right now, he couldn't do it right now, he had other things to do, and he had to wait and see what's happening to Eliza for her to do whatever it is that she needs to do.

"Alright then, I'm going to go and see him now."

"Matthew?"

"I'll find out what I can. If anyone knows, then it is him down there."

Barry said, and then walked out. Everyone else looked on and thought about what was going on.

* * *

Barry walked through S.T.A.R Labs, with a heavy heart. His own heart pounded, he had a very heavy heart right now. Because of his friends disappearing, he had to fight and do what he needed to do, he just had to do this now.

Going down to the accelerator holding cells, Barry opened up the door, to see Eobard right there, and was folding his arms. Barry felt his heart in his mouth, and didn't know what to even begin to say, and even then, he felt sick by looking at Eobard.

Eobard on the other hand, just grinned at the sight of the young man.

"What? No Big Belly Burger? It's one of the few perks of living in this time. We're out of cows where I come from. You don't care about that. You have questions. Go ahead."

"Not sure where to start Thawne." Barry spat out angrily, the questions dancing within his mind but he didn't know how to fully accept it. "That is your real name Eobard Thawne."

Eobard didn't even show a surprised look, he just continued the smirking that he had going on.

"Since the day I was born."

"And when was that?"

Eobard rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn't thinking about that. He didn't have to have Matt's mind reading power to know that.

"One hundred and thirty six years from now. That's not what you want to know. Go ahead, Barry. Ask it."

No longer was Barry going to hold back, he was going to ask it directly.

"What happened to Matt?"

Though he did of course want to ask about his mother, but his friend was in trouble right now.

"Matthew huh? I had heard that creatures came out and dragged him into a hole. If it is what I think it is, then he's gone into the Speed Force. Interesting, seems like the time is nigh, and he's going to have to make a decision."

"Why did it take him, and how do we get him back?"

Barry demanded from the man before him.

Eobard tipped his head.

"Hmmm, that's a good question. You could go into the Speed Force yourself and rescue him, or you could go to the place he disappeared, and hope that there is still something there that could be opened and get him back. We don't know though what's going on with Mr Stone, after all he could be going through the transformation."

Barry's ears perked interested.

"What transformation? Is it to do with that Guardian of the Speed Force Matt told me you said."

Eobard was surprised about that, but then smiled.

"Aah yes, this could be the time. This is early, but then again, I have messed with the timeline, so he could be becoming the Guardian right now, and if he is, then it is going to be interesting when he comes back out."

"Why...did you, want him to do this?"

Eobard tipped his head to the side.

"Well, in so many words, Mr Stone is rather interesting, isn't he? You, or him, it didn't matter. He's my backup plan after all. But now enough of Mr Stone, why don't we talk about what you really want to talk about?"

"Tell me how to rescue Matt first."

"I already have done. Either go into the Speed Force, or open the portal the place he disappeared, and hopes he comes out. Maybe his wife can help out, they have a very special connection with one another. Even in the future, those two do have an interesting future together, you know? Or Hartley, he's a very intelligent young man, I'm sure that he'll be able to help out."

Barry's eyes slitted themselves.

Eobard didn't care though and just grinned.

"So, Barry. What else shall we talk about? Come on, I know you want to talk to me about something, tell me."

Barry inhaled a breath, then closed the distance between the two of them.

"Why did you kill my mother?"

"Because I hate you." Barry's eyes sharpened. "Not you now. You years from now."

"In the future."

Gritting his teeth, Barry had to face the reality that was before them all.

"In a future. Yes. We're enemies, rivals, opposites, reverses of one another."

"Why? Wh-Why were we enemies?"

Barry stammered out, wanting answers that only Eobard truly could give right now.

"It doesn't matter." Eobard denied what Barry wanted to know. "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that neither of us was strong enough to defeat the other. Until I learned your secret. I learned your name. Barry Allen. And finally, I knew how to defeat you once and for all. Travel back in time, kill you as a child. Wipe you from the face of the earth. But then you, future you, that is, followed me back, and we fought. We both landed some pretty solid shots. And then you, future you, got your younger self out of there."

Eobard stated, Barry's eyes continuing to narrow.

Eobard then continued, leaning against the back of the containment cells.

"I was so mad. But then I thought what if you were to suffer a tragedy? What if you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic that your child self could never recover? Then you would not become The Flash. And so I stabbed your mother in the heart, and I was free. Finally able to return to a future without The Flash, only to realize that in traveling back I'd lost my way home. Lost my ability to harness the speed force. And without it, I was stuck here. Stranded in this time, unable to return to my own. And the only way back was The Flash, or The Psyche. But The Flash was gone, and so I created him, and of course, Mr Stone as well."

"Why train me? Why help me save so many people?"

Barry just didn't understand. He didn't get what was going on with Eobard. He didn't understand his reasons or anything like that.

"Because I needed you to get fast. Fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable wormhole through which I could return home."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because Barry Allen, if you give me what I want, I'm gonna give you what you want. You can go back and save your mother. You can prevent your father from going to prison. You can reunite the Allen family."

"No. No, I don't believe you." Barry denied it, shaking his head in disbelief. Eobard just smirked at him right now, and leaned closer. Barry's rage was fuelled more and more. "I want to kill you right now!"

Barry raged harder than before, Eobard held his dirty smirk on his face.

"I know that rage. I used to feel that rage every time I looked upon you. And now, somehow, I know what Joe and Henry feel when they look on you with pride. With love."

Barry leaned closer to the glass, wanting to punch the glass and break his spine. His breath fogged the glass before him, and his heart felt like it had been hollowed out.

"No. No. Don't you ever say that to me!"

"I know you're upset, but I'm giving you a chance. I'm giving you a chance to undo all the evil I've done. Don't you want that chance?"

He couldn't let Eobard win, not again. But the temptation that he felt to go and save his mother, it was very powerful, and he couldn't let himself feel anything like this. He wasn't going to lose to Eobard anymore.

* * *

"Get away from me!"

Matt demanded, walking away from his not-brother Andrew. The man walked slowly towards Matt.

"Don't run away Matthew, I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone! And stop using my brothers form! You dare to use that form in front of me, it almost is the same as Rachael using what Claire could have looked like back then. How can you people do this to me?"

"You would like me to use this form then?"

Matt paused, when he heard the voice change to a young girls voice.

He looked back around towards Andrew, but now saw that it was a young girl, a young girl named Claire. She looked around 8-10 years old, and she held the same smile that Matt remembered from long ago.

As soon as Matt saw her, his eyes began to water up. Tears shed from his eyes, and ran down his face like rain. He could feel the water dancing on his cheeks, but he made no effort to wipe away the tears at all.

"Why are you doing this to me? S-Stop this right now, and let me go home. I don't want to see the people that are dead. I can't, see the people that have died, alright? Just stop this right now!"

Matt yelled at the young girl Speed Force, but the young girl walked closer.

"It was not our intentions to cause harm. We only merely wish to understand what you are."

"Ooh yeah, the last time you sent your demon creatures after me, you almost killed the woman that I love! When it was trying to kill me! Get the hell away from me! Don't come near me, and stop showing me dead people! I'd rather disappear than see this! Go away!"

Matt panted from the use of his lungs, but he couldn't stop.

He couldn't hold back the fears, and tears that he held within his eyes.

The Speed Force didn't even seem to be bothered.

"We're using forms much comfortable for you than what you'd usually be accustomed too." It explained. "You, held a lot of affection for this girl, named Claire, and your brother as well. So, we chose to have these forms for your comfort, because we don't understand, why you're connected to us. You shouldn't be, yet you are."

"Well, if I don't know, and you don't know, how are we going to find out?"

The Speed Force moved closer, and held out her hand. She tipped her head.

"Follow me, and we'll find out, Matthew. Lets look around in your past, maybe you have the answers inside, and we can finally understand together, why we're connected. You've felt us for a long time, haven't you? We've felt you. We've been monitoring you, the times you connected to us, and the times we sent the Time Wraith's out to get you."

"Time Wraith's...that's what they are called. Those things tried to kill me, and nearly killed my girlfriend. Then why did you send them after me? Why did they try and kill me exactly? And why drag me here now?"

Matt murmured, the Speed Force version of Claire nodded.

"We, at first wanted to harm you, we were, worried of what your existence could bring to us. You're an anomaly, something that shouldn't of existed in this plane with us and we thought at first, you were too dangerous to let you live. But you need to exist, your existence and ours, have intertwined together on many levels without even our knowledge on how, and we're apart of one another, yet in different ways than the way that of Barry Allen and others."

"There's other speedsters, besides Barry and that idiot Thawne?"

"Many different ones yes, in the past, present and future. But for now, come, with me so we can find out together?"

The young girl held her hand out once more.

Matt was intrigued, he wasn't going to lie. But he needed to find out.

"...Do you already know?"

"We have a feeling, yes. However, even we don't know everything, and you, are most fascinating. Very interesting."

"If we find out, will you take me back home?"

"I assure you, we're not here to hurt you."

"You didn't answer my question."

Matt pointed out, so the Speed Force gently smiled.

"We know, come on, lets find out, then we can get back home. First stop, your past home."

Matt didn't have anything better to do, so he took the young girls hand, and held it tightly, allowing her to lead him off somewhere else.

* * *

Back in the cortex, everyone was discussing what they found out from Eobard, and spoke about it, Jean didn't look happy though that they were discussing it. Everyone, besides Hartley that was as he was trying to work out many things to do with the Speed Force and such that was going on and though Bette wasn't a scientist, she was trying her best to give assistance.

"The rare opportunity to go back in time and right a wrong and save your mother's life quite the paradox Harrison has presented you with, Mr. Allen."

Professor Stein seemed interested in what was going on right now. Jean looked on, and her expression was forlorn, but it was Frankie who was the one who spoke next, thinking about her father, and the current situation they were in.

"The chance to be with someone you love? Seems pretty cut and dry to me. Though we should do this to save Dad or...Ronnie...but, if we did...this is wrong..."

"At first blush, Miss Kane, it would appear so, but this gift has unparalleled risk. Barry, the night your mother died, the night you saved yourself from being killed, that event altered the timeline you were already on and changed the course of history. It is the same as saving Ronald...if we did, someone else could die, or worse, the city could explode, even if I want to save Ronald...we don't know the consequences of that."

Martin spoke sadly, and his eyes briefly went towards Jean. Jean's face couldn't be read right now, she just looked so down that it was heartbreaking, she didn't want to speak about anything at all, honestly.

"So what you're saying is we're living in a parallel universe?"

Cisco weighed in, as Caitlin thought about Matt, and wondering what was happening to him right now. She just felt that he was going through something and she didn't know what it was. She was scared that the longer he was left, the longer he was in danger.

"Just like when I time travelled before."

Barry whispered, his mind briefly slipping to Matt, and Jean looked towards Barry slightly angrily.

"But he...he only changed one or two days that time."

Cisco added into the conversation, Frankie looking somewhat lost. Though to be fair, even some of the adults like Joe was lost as well.

"Exactly. Now imagine 15 years of compounded experiences. One different decision, no matter how big or small, impacts everything that follows. Moments upon moments, choices upon choices. No relationships, nothing would be as it is today, and you'd never know the difference because you'd never remember any of it."

Martin explained the best he could. Barry felt his head slamming around and he felt a little sick honestly. The thoughts going on in his head, made him feel sick.

"So if I go back and save my Mom, my Dad doesn't go to prison. I never live with Joe and Iris."

"You might never meet me. Or Matt, Caitlin or anyone else here."

Cisco added into the conversation, but before he could finish, Jean stood up.

"Why are we even debating this? This madman and his bitch, are still alive, why? Why don't we just kill them? They've caused us enough misery, I say that we end their own life right here, and now. Today, we have to stop them, and make sure they disappear! We also have to find Rachael and force her to stop this now, and to get rid of her!"

"Jean, it's not like that. We're not killers, we can't just kill them."

Barry said, but Jean looked harshly towards him.

"Then what is it like? Because that monster and his bitch just took away my brother, and my love all in one go. We have lost both of them, and all you're thinking about is going back to save your mother? What about the people here?"

"I'm not going to let Matt die Jean-"

"Then why aren't you even discussing it?" Jean shot back, her eyes full of tears. "My brother is lost in something because of Eobard doing all of this. In the first place, that bastard has ruined all of our lives. If he never came here, then Rachael wouldn't of ever got that device that Ronnie used to sacrifice himself for to save this city! And now you're talking like he isn't dead! And Matt isn't dead either!"

"Matthew isn't dead Jean."

Caitlin calmly said, but Jean didn't look pleased.

"Are you sure about that? Those things last time almost killed him, and you, what if they've succeeded this time?"

Caitlin knew she was angry, but she also knew that Matt was alive, she just knew that it was true that he was alive out there, somewhere, going through all of this pain and misery, and she didn't like it either.

"Because I know Matthew isn't dead, he wouldn't die so easily, and you shouldn't give up on your brother so easily. If you know Matthew, then he's fighting right now, and we have to do what we can. But you have to understand, that this is Barry's wish as well. Of course he's going to think about it, it is the same as if I could do the same thing and go back to save Matthew. But if we do that then, things could happen and it wouldn't be pleasant."

"S-So, it's alright that he is gone...Ronnie's gone, and Matt's gone into some hell thing, and we're just sat here, doing nothing while Barry's talking about destroying our lives to save his mother, which I get, of course I get that, but this could ruin our lives, we could all die as a result, and no one's saying anything at all...why is no one saying anything?" They didn't answer, they all knew it was wrong, but didn't know how to say. "And I can't, I just can't accept any of this, I'm going to get my brother back, even if I have to kill Eobard myself. One way or another, that pig is about to squeal some answers for me."

Jean, with fire in her eyes, went towards the door.

Barry used his speed to get in front of Jean and stopped her.

"You can't! Do you want to become a killer?"

"Why not? It's because of them that people in my life have suffered. I suffered because of Rachael, and Eobard. My brother nearly went crazed because of him, and they also went to kill Frankie as well! Everyone in this room, has been hurt, and you're thinking about yourself! You're selfish Barry Allen. Have you even thought that this could cause a paradox so massive that it could break time? Everything around us is connected, just think when you went back in time one or two days, and things almost got worse because of it! Just think of this, this could even be worse than that, and we can't have that, can we? Are we really going to put everyone at risk, because Barry wants to change something? It's wrong to mess with history! We can't just play with time, doing this could even result in more damage! Barry, if you do this, maybe not just one person here, all of us could be dead. Joe, Iris, they all could be gone as well, and you wont even know us, you could even be dead, we don't know what this will do to everyone. I want Ronnie back...but, even if you went back in time, not Ronnie, but more lives could be lost, and I know that he wouldn't want that...it kills me knowing that...and he's really gone, and I couldn't save him, and now you're wanting to change everything...Ronnie wouldn't want this, and neither do I..."

Though Jean was emotional, some could see her points, and could see that they were right, and she could, be right about this, and that doing this, could cause a lot of problems, and they all didn't know what to even say about it.

"Jean I-"

"If you're doing this, I can't be apart of it." Jean turned towards the side. "I'll deal with Eobard myself. Since you're changing time, it doesn't matter if he dies."

Hearing that, Barry stood in front of her, stopping her.

"No, you can't. Your brother wouldn't want you to kill someone."

"I think he'd forgive me if I did this. He probably wants Eobard gone as well, and we have to do this together now. Ronnie also will be happy that he's gone as well, it's time to kill the murdering bastard."

Jean turned to the side, and tried getting past Barry, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Jean stop!"

"Get out of my way!"

Jean was getting annoyed, and then put her hands forward, sending winds at her opponent.

"Aaah!"

Barry was caught up in the winds, and knocked down to the ground, since she was weak right now due to overusing her powers, but still it was enough to knock Barry down.

"Jean! A-Aunt Jean, why are you attacking Barry?! Dad wouldn't want this! And neither would Ronnie!"

Jean turned towards Frankie, and saw that she had on a sad face right now. Seeing that hurt her even more than she thought it would, and she felt disgusted with herself, that this had happened, that she had even done this.

"Frankie I, I didn't mean to, it just got out of hand and then...I have to go, and think about all this...Ronnie...I'm sorry everyone...Barry I didn't mean to attack you...I'm sorry...Ronnie...Matt..."

Jean walked out of the labs in tears, and Bette followed her to make sure she didn't try and kill Eobard or Rachael right now even though she wasn't there.

Making it outside, Jean looked at the sky, and thought about Ronnie and Matt, just praying that they'd come back. She knew Ronnie was dead, she just knew, and then there was Matt himself, she didn't even know his fate, she didn't get what had happened to him.

Bette moved after her, and stood beside her.

"Jean…"

"Bette, I can't right now, I'm sorry, I just can't go back in there right now, and just do all of this."

Jean's reply was understandable to the young redhead.

"You're right, I agree about Eobard and Rachael they should be punished for their crimes, but we're not killers, and we can't pick and choose who's lives we destroy. Killing and saving are different things. If it is killing them, are we any better than them? They've took people away from us, are we much better than they are? Then again, I've been wrestling with that dilemma myself, and I think that they should be punished...and if it is self defense, then they should die, or are too dangerous to contain, they should die...but, to actively seek out their deaths...we're better than that."

Jean's eyes lowered towards the ground.

"Bette...I miss Ronnie, and I don't even have my brother to comfort me, and all they seem to talk about is Barry and his problem. I get that he wants to save his mother, but don't they see the consequences to what he wants? He could ruin all of our lives by doing this, things could be a lot worse if he does this, or even a lot better, we don't know what this is going to cause, this never would have happened...what if, in this other timeline, Matt, and I never got away from Dad...we'd be at his mercy even now...and Barry's...he's not even concerned for us...I get the mother thing...but, aren't we all family...? Aren't we enough...? I know for me...my brother was enough, for all my life, and he has Joe, and Iris...can't they be enough?"

Bette inhaled a breath, wrapping her arms around the young blonde. Jean returned the hug, holding slowly onto her form.

"At least. I know Cisco knows what it means, and we can't be selfish, I know what it means too. If they do this...if Barry does this, we have to at least try and make sure he does it right. Without breaking time or something. Because, we know what Barry is like, and he's going to do it with or without our help. And we'll be right there, helping him and making sure that he doesn't do anything too dangerous."

"But, we shouldn't help Eobard go home, when he's destroyed ours."

"Eobard, will get what's coming to him, I know that he will. But right now, we have to go along with the others, and make sure that Matt comes back, we have to be strong Jean. We have to be strong for Ronnie, and for Matt, and for the others. They all miss him and them in there, but they are keeping it deep down, just look at poor Frankie, and what's happening with her, we have to be careful with how we speak right now. I don't want to upset that girl, and neither does Caitlin, who also lost two important people."

Jean could understand what she was saying right now, and she felt sorrowful on what was going on.

"You're right, we have to do it. I'm so scared on what the future could hold...but, I know that it is...wait." She paused, remembering something. "Matt told me that before he left, FeFe-"

"Who's FeFe?"

"Felicity, messaged him, and said that they were going to the place Ra's was, and that they could need saving, and since he's not there, and we don't know what's going on...maybe they are in danger. They haven't contacted me yet...and they said they would by now..."

Jean took out her phone, and rung the number.

She waited to get through...but, it didn't.

She tried Laurel since Matt gave her the number, and the others that she knew where there, but they weren't answering the phone.

"Bette, they aren't answering. It means they could be in danger at Ra's place, they might need help, and right now, Barry's too busy with his Eobard boyfriend, we should go and help them, right?"

"You think?"

She nodded, and placed her hands outwards, using the winds to propel herself upwards, Bette latching onto her back.

"Bette?"

"I'm coming too, don't worry, I have to go with you as well, we can't lose three people today to either death or ghost things, we have to work together, and kick some ass, alright Jean?"

Jean slowly nodded her head, and flew off with Bette on her back.

* * *

Matt in the Speed Force, holding the Speed Force version of Claire, walked into his old home. Slowly, he followed the noise of screams and yells, it was so real, so powerful, he remembered all of this, and hated all of this.

He walked towards the noise, and found, his father. It took everything he had right there and then to not lose it. Even the sight of him caused great anger to stir within him, and now, he wanted to murder his father.

"Why aren't you realizing your full potential?!" Matt's father growled, slamming his fist into child Matt's stomach, causing him to cough out bile, and then landed on the ground with tears dangling in his eyes. The man leaned down and grabbed child Matt by the back of the head, pulling him upwards. "Stone's don't cry, it is emotional blackmail, don't shed tears in front of anyone you weakling!"

Matt's eyes narrowed as they flashed blue and red, he felt Mentalist wanting to come out, and it was very real right now.

"I-I don't know what you mean..."

Child Matt cried, only to get punched in the face, knocking him into the ground. Matt's eyes slowly went downwards, remembering all of this, each and every fist that he felt, and every time he was hit, it was all very real in his mind.

Matt watched on as Matt's mother walked over, and injected the young child with some form of a drug, Matt's eyes narrowing.

"What are they injecting you with?"

Speed Force Claire wondered aloud, Matt shrugging.

"I thought you'd know that, since you seem to know everything about me."

"I'm not omniscient, I do not know everything."

Matt was surprised, and intrigued at the same time.

"I never was told what it is. They told me that I was supposed to unlock something and that I wasn't doing it, I never understood. It never became a problem after I left home, so I didn't think much of it...but, why are you showing us this?"

"I merely searched for your mind for the likely causes of the connection we have and this came up."

Matt looked towards Speed Force Claire.

"This...this was way before the accelerator, why would this..." Matt's eyes flickered. "...wait, my Dad used to say that I'd..."

"You're supposed to be connected to everything, you little bastard."

Matt's father growled out to the child, who whimpered silently, or as silently as he could.

"That...I never thought much of it...did they experiment on me with some psychic powers or something…? Where they, trying to do this to me since birth...before birth...what's going on with this…? Why would they..."

Speed Force Claire looked towards the mother and father speaking to one another.

"It doesn't seem to be working dear. We've been doing this for years, and he isn't showing signs...unless, maybe, he needs a jolt to wake up these powers? Yes, that could be one of the requirements dear, we didn't make a miscalculation, this is what we're missing, we have to jolt his powers up! Maybe mixing in dark matter as well, but such things don't exist yet, or rather, we haven't the technology to access that on a grand scale. It's only a theory for now."

"An energy that high would be very hard to acquire, I am not sure we have anything in this world that could. If we could, then maybe the Multiverse theory is true, and Matt here, would be able to traverse them, and dominate them with his connection to the world, and the people, if this theory is true though and I have no doubts it would be...and dark matter...isn't someone working on that right now..."

Matt never remembered that, but usually when they talked, they whispered. But now that he was so close, he could hear them.

"Multiverse...dominate...connect to...everything...the multiverse even exists in the first place…? That means we have to...yes, we have to...that means that time during the separating with Ronnie and Stein, I saw different people not of this earth, that means..."

Once listening to the conversation, Speed Force Claire looked up at Matt once more, as he looked down.

"It seems since the conditioning of your birth, they have been trying to connect you to psychic energies and or energies of reality, and didn't realize they had done much, bigger than they have realized to get us connected when you aren't a speedster."

Matt placed a hand to his chin, humming deeply about all of this.

"The day the accelerator exploded, I didn't gain these powers from that…I had it dormant inside of me my entire life? I always thought it came from there, but it was because my DNA was changed or something before then and the dark matter, and energy and whatever, just awakened my powers?"

"Yes, it seems to be the case, though your powers were amplified the day of the explosion, as you call it. Ever since you were born or when you were in the process of being created, you always had these powers. Dormant inside of you, the powers stayed. But the day that Barry Allen gained his abilities, your powers were awakened, and you connected to all realities, every world in the Multiverse became connected to you and you became connected to them, and ourselves as well, more than ones called Breachers, you seem to have a deeper connection to them, all of it."

"So that's why, I'm connected to you as well?"

Matt asked the Speed Force Claire, and surprisingly, she didn't fully know.

"Perhaps, from what we're witnessing, it seems to be the case."

"Why would my...no, maybe I already know...they said dominate...my parents, with my powers, would be terrifying. They wanted me to become their weapon...but when I showed no sign of my powers, they thought I was a failure...that's why they didn't mind me leaving...they saw me as useless...it makes sense..."

"I believe that we're close to finding the answer." Speed Force Claire looked towards Matt again. "You are a unique person, Matthew Lee Stone. Shall we adventure more?"

"No…I don't want to know anymore...my life, I was made just to be their weapon, they never had any intention of caring, I wasn't even made in love...I was made to rule, and have people fear me as some dictator, with them at the helm...God, what am I…?"

Matt questioned what he was right now, he just didn't know what he was. He was an experiment on his body. He was experimented, to be a weapon, and he hated himself, he hated everything about himself right now.

Speed Force Claire's body went through a transformation, and came into Sara's form now.

"Come on blondie, time to see some other things. This is a chance of a lifetime, better not miss it."

Matt's eyes went towards her, and was shocked to see Sara.

He didn't like seeing all of the people that he had known to have died.

"Why are you doing this to me exactly? I can't see others that are dead, can't you be people that I know are alive?"

"Because, this is giving you a chance to see others again, and you'll have fun together with me. We always had fun together, remember, with Nyssa? That's correct, yes?"

Matt rolled his eyes, but followed after Speed Force Sara.

* * *

Meanwhile as that was going on, Jean flew all the way to the place that Ra's called home. She landed on the ground with a gust of winds, and caused it to blow up all the dust in the area. Bette got off her back, and looked around.

"We need to hurry."

Jean nodded, and together, they rushed up the stairs.

Once getting to the top, they rushed through the doors, and went down the hallways. As they ran, they saw two guards leading off a young woman who was in chains. Bette and Jean nodded towards one another.

"Try this!"

Launching her hands forward, Jean sent off a powerful gust of winds, forcing one of the young men down onto the ground, and then Bette thrusted one of her own hands towards the other one, an explosion erupting and knocked him down onto the ground.

Jean grabbed a metal stick she kept with her, used her powers to modify it, and used her somewhat decent combat prowess to land devastating blows onto the young men, knocking them out for good, but didn't kill them.

Bette walked closer to the young woman, and placed her hand on the chains.

"Bette wait-"

"No, it's okay." Bette spoke up, as the chain exploded, but left both her, and the young woman unharmed. "Thanks to these gloves, I can localize explosions and leave others unharmed from them, and got these chains off, and also, thanks for revealing my identity to the young woman here."

Said young woman looked confused by what was going on.

"Who, are you people?"

Jean slowly smiled weakly.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood friends, Jean and Bette, at your service..."

"Tatsu Yamashiro."

The young woman answered with a question mark above her head, she didn't even know these two, yet they, to her eyes, displayed freaky powers, more than she thought that she would ever see honestly, she just didn't know what was going on with these two before her.

"Tatsu Yamashiro, huh. Nice name, cute, you should probably escape now though. See ya!"

Bette watched Jean run down the corridor, and she then tipped her head.

"Tatsu Yamashiro, you hold such sadness in your eyes, I'm sorry that you've lost someone important."

"How do you..."

She was about to ask, but Bette took off down the corridor.

Tatsu looked on, and didn't know what to say, she only looked on.

Bette and Jean went around the complex, using their powers to defeat some of the members of the League. They got the drop on them with Bette's power, using it to explode marbles around the area, usually to knock them back with the power, and then Jean would quickly get them with her powers, and make rope as tight as steel around all of them.

Once they got to a certain room, and took care of the guards, Jean looked at a pool that was nearby.

"Ooh, that's the pool, that can give you life, what's it called again…Lazarus Pit or something like that?"

"Ooh it is, isn't it? Matt once told me about it, it can be used to bring back the dead. Though I heard that it only brings back the body and not the soul...I wonder how you get the soul back…? Who knows, anyway Jean, we have to find the others."

Jean nodded, and together, went through the compound to look for them.

Going towards the dungeon, they found a door.

Moving closer, they observed people inside.

"Oooh, okay! They are in there. FeFe, it's me!"

Jean pressed herself against the glass, showing a goofy smile on her lips to mask the pain deep inside of her heart.

Felicity, Diggle, Malcolm, Ray and Laurel, were all in their, looking like they had seen better days. Felicity crawled across the ground, and looked through the glass, to see the pair waving at them happily.

"Y-You're Matt's younger sister, r-right?"

Felicity spoke out in surprise, Jean nodding with a grin on her face.

"That's right, so you guys are totally locked in a cell, huh."

"Didn't take Matt's somewhat father to be like this honestly."

Bette admitted casually, Malcolm didn't look happy right now.

"We'd also like to get out now girl!"

Malcolm yelled, but Jean turned and wagged a finger.

"With that attitude, I'll leave you in there. And I know that you've tried to kill my brothers, both of them, so watch your language, please."

Malcolm's eyes lowered, as Laurel looked on.

"W-Where's Master?"

"Ooh God, you call Matt, Master?"

Bette couldn't quite believe it, but Jean lowered her eyebrows.

"Don't, worry about him for now, he's lost, but we'll get him back, somehow. Now, stand back, Bette."

Bette nodded, and Jean placed her hands on the door. The others pushed back, watching Jean use her powers to alter the molecular structure of the door, and lowered its durability, then once it was, Bette slammed her foot into the door, smashing the door, opening it.

As soon as the door was open, the pair rushed inside, and used their powers to either explode, or weaken the cuffs and pulled them off the people inside, all of them looking on with grateful looks on their faces.

They all exited the basement and went into a room full of weapons.

"Excellent, now how many assassins are there?"

Bette and Jean looked at one another shyly.

"Well..."

"We kinda kicked some major ass, and stopped them."

Diggle, who asked the question, turned to the young girls.

"You two...together?"

"We are Metahuman's, you know?"

Bette stated, Jean nodding.

"I think we're stronger than the average human, and these guys...are scary, but we dropped a surprise on them all, and stopped them."

Laurel went past Jean, showing a small smile.

"You do definitely resemble, Matt."

"Well, we are brother and sister."

"And quite beautiful, I might add."

Ray put on a smile for Jean, who smiled softly back but was fighting off sadness due to what happened to Ronnie, this kept her busy.

"Eeh, thank you, I think..." She saw that Ray's eyes were on her cleavage. "Erm, you're looking at my chest..."

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at all, please don't worry about someone like me!"

Ray pulled away with embarrassment splattered on his cheeks, Felicity moving closer.

"Jean...Bette, we really could use your help here right now."

"We're sorry, we've got to get back, Barry might mess with time, and then this all wont matter, huh."

Felicity's eyes widened.

"M-Mess with time?!"

"Yeah...we're worried too." Bette admitted. "But don't worry, we also have to rescue Matt, and make sure that he isn't dead. I'm sure that the nice but grumpy man with the bow and arrow has all of this, you know with his adorable screw me eyes."

Felicity blinked at Bette, but she just weakly smiled.

Diggle didn't believe that they actually knew it.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"He hasn't exactly been forthcoming with his motives as of late."

Laurel added, to the worry of Jean. Jean, cleared her throat, then spoke gently.

"I don't understand what's been going on in your city, but Oliver has my brothers, and my respect, if nothing else. I'm sure that deep down, he's doing the right thing, whatever that right thing is, we don't have a clue yet. And you guys...you're his team, all heroes, or vigilantes, need their helpers, and that's you guys. So, be strong, and do what you need to do. Bette, lets go. Once this is done, we'll come and see if we can help, if it isn't over already."

Bette nodded her head, winked, and took off on Jean's back, flying high.

They watched on, then Ray sweatdropped.

"How are we supposed to get back?"

Ray chuckled awkwardly, Malcolm rolling his eyes.

"We can go in the plane we came in, but we've got to hurry."

Malcolm walked forward, and looked slightly depressed from the look that he was getting from the others.

* * *

Back in the labs, the others worked hard to find the answers to getting Matt out of his prison. Frankie on the other hand, slowly made her way out of the labs, and went down towards the cells. She walked slowly, and made sure that she wasn't followed.

Once making it to the cells, she opened the door, and revealed Eobard stood there, Eobard being surprised in seeing her there.

"Well, if it isn't daddy's fav daughter."

"Eobard." Frankie growled. "Why, have you done this now? I mean, after everything that's gone on, you did all of this. You're the reason that Ronnie had died, and you're the reason my Dad is gone. Why did you do this?"

Eobard slowly ran his finger across the glass before her, and still showed his own smile.

"Because, I wanted something from your father, and Barry Allen, no other reason. If Matt was dead, then I'd be gone right now, so he's not dead."

"You did this all...because you wanted something? You murdered people, you threatened my Mom because...you wanted to use my Dad...? You've done many messed up things, and now Dad is...Dad's really gone and you're still here..." Around Frankie, metal objects began to shake. "And Aunt Jean's depressed too...because of you, why do you hate us that much? You didn't have to be evil, no one ever told you to be like this, this is all your own doing! You are the evil one around here, and it is disturbing to say the least!"

"That's cute, paint me as the villain, yeah, do that. But, don't worry little one, one day, you'll have a bright future ahead of you, Magenta. I wonder if you'll be a superhero, or a supervillain? Who knows."

Frankie shook her head.

"I've got my Dad's, and Mom's love, I wont ever be evil."

"Hmmm, if that's the case, then pay no heed to my words, young one. You know, that day when I first discovered you, I had Rachael go and kill you, but the idiot girl didn't do the job. Too bad, I could have saved you heartache of this, huh. Poor Frankie, passed from pillar to post, and now has a life with the Stone's. Is it lovely?"

Frankie's eyes lowered for a moment...

But then lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I don't care what you say, because you're evil. You tortured my Dad, you held my Mom captive, and you've nearly killed us so many times. Whatever made you so bitter and twisted, I feel sorry for you."

Eobard scoffed.

"You feel sorry for me?"

Frankie scowled.

"That's right, I feel sorry for you, and you'll get what's coming to you one day, I'll make sure of it."

"My, such threatening words Frankie...sorry, Magenta. We'll soon see in the future, the super villain Magenta, along with Mentalist, and maybe even your Mom too. Such an evil threesome, super scary. Father, mother, and child, all Meta's, and all equally frightening, and together, very frightening and powerful."

Frankie heard footsteps behind her as he said that.

She looked behind her to see Barry walking closer.

"Barry, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Frankie. I've, come to talk to Eobard...wh-why are you speaking with him?"

Frankie's eyes went towards Eobard once more, and then lowered her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Barry, I need to go now."

Frankie walked out of the accelerator area, Barry's eyes narrowing towards Eobard.

"What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything to her, she came to speak to me. Not my fault she didn't get the answers that she wanted." The man looked towards Barry with a dirty smirk on his face. "Ah! Well, if it makes you feel any better, it took you a whole hour longer to decide than I thought it would."

"So how does this work? Your grand plan?"

Barry demanded slowly from the elder man, Eobard didn't seem to care all that much however.

"Well, it's really not that grand at all, Barry. In fact, it's rather simple. We use the Particle Accelerator."

Barry couldn't believe that Eobard would ever say something like that, he really didn't get what Eobard's angle was here.

"The Particle Accelerator. The last time that happened, you caused an explosion that hurt a lot of people."

Eobard expected Barry to say something of that nature.

"This time, the accelerator will operate exactly the way it was designed to. Except, instead of two particles moving in opposite directions, colliding at the speed of light in the inner ring, we're only going to inject one particle into the accelerator. And I'm what it collides with. And if you can go fast enough, Barry, if you can hit that particle with enough speed, you will punch a hole right though the fabric of reality. And you will create a portal connecting this time to infinite times. A wormhole. Through which one might travel back to the past, say, to the night your mother died or forward to the future, to, say, my time."

Barry listened intently, but he had a question for the man before him.

"You said if I run fast enough. What happens if I don't?"

Asking carefully, Eobard tilted his head backwards.

"If you don't achieve the desired velocity, Barry, you'll die."

Barry looked on, and didn't know what to say as a result. He was shocked however, and he was sure that he was going to say something he might regret, but, he held it back for now, and just kept up the glare that he had for Eobard.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Matt and Speed Force Sara arrived at another location that Matt recognized. It was a place that Matt recognized, the first day that he met Caitlin. The way that he, and she looked at one another, it seemed so foreign that they looked at one another like that, like they didn't know one another.

He could however stare at Caitlin all day and not become bored. He just loved her that much that he was excited to always see her, even now, as the past two looked at one another, as he saved her from being shot, and speaking about loneliness, Matt thought that this was a truly beautiful scene between the two of them.

"Why are we here?"

"It's a very strong memory in your head. The moment you met this girl, she seems very important to you."

"Of course she is, she's the girl that I love, and want to be with, always. But why are we here like this? Nothing significant happened this day."

"But, it did." Speed Force Sara revealed. "For the first time in a long time, you looked at someone who looked at you, and a connection was formed. It was, fate, destiny that you met one another, and in the future, you're going to be very interesting. At least, that's what we hope."

"You hope for what?"

"You, Matt." Matt pushed away, but Speed Force Sara held up her hands. "Do not be concerned, we have decided that you, are too unique to let go of. You, a connection like no other, connected to the worlds, the universes, and the timeline's as well."

"Timeline's..."

"Yes, that is why, we wish for you, to become its Guardian."

"Guardian...of time?"

"Of the Speed Force." Speed Force Sara revealed dryly. "You, out of every single person we've ever encountered, is an anomaly, you shouldn't be connected to us, yet you are. We feel you, as you feel us. To encounter a being as you, shouldn't have happened. However, this was always predestined to happen. Being connected to Barry Allen, Eobard Thawne, Hunter Zolomon and others, along with a new addition in the form of a girl who gained access just recently."

"Hunter Zolomon, I didn't know he was..."

Matt murmured the name like he remembered it.

"All, of them, and you, are by design, very interesting. Become our protector, from timeline aberration's that speedsters do without our consent. Also, stop people from harnessing our powers, and other duties as well."

"What's in it for me? What would I gain? And don't offer me power, my power tends to try and kill me whenever it seems possible. Telepathy, nuclear power, telekinesis to a fault, and other things as well."

"Your Telepathy, have you never wondered, why it is so out of control?"

"Because, I can hear thoughts of people around me and that overwhelmed my mind-"

"Yes, but it is apart of your expansive powers. Unlike most telepaths, you're not just hearing thoughts from your own universe, but from others as well, even if you didn't realize it, deep within you, you connected to other universes, and we, also heard your pleas for help a few times, and each time, we sent a Time Wraith to see what it was, this strange being, connecting to us, and each time, we came up empty handed."

"Sorry about that, killing your Time thingy's, kinda busy not dying from it, the times you sent them at me, you know, to try and kill me off. It wasn't always pleasant, you know something like that?"

Speed Force Sara waved her hand like she didn't care.

"It is fine, Matt."

"It really is creepy when you speak with my dead friends faces, I don't like it to be honest."

"Then, how shall we appear? Do you want us to appear as your daughter Frankie, your girlfriend Caitlin, your friend Hartley, your friend Cisco, Barry Allen who is also your friend or shall we choose someone else for this endeavour?"

"No...I don't want you to be anyone, I just want to go back to my friends, and leave this place. I don't like it, everything here, everything that has been said or done here, I don't like seeing the peoples faces that I miss, and I don't like how I have to...I don't like this at all, please don't make me see anymore of my loved ones."

Speed Force Sara slowly moved her body towards the other side of Matt. As she did, Matt felt her fingers drag across his back, and then moved up his back. Matt cringed at the feelings he felt inside of himself, it just made him feel squirmy inside.

"Matt, the reality is, you and I are connected on different levels. And I believe we can be of assistance to one another. We can help you gain control over your abilities, and you can keep this area safe, and do as we ask when we ask of it."

"You're asking me to become your unwilling slave? Thanks, but no thanks, I don't want to become a slave honestly."

Matt murmured, but Speed Force Sara, rolled her head around.

"Not slave, partners."

"Partners…?"

"Exactly, all we ask is you reason with us, and we'll also reason with you, and come to an agreement. It is, odd, as we've never done this before. Even being this alert, has been a long time, it is because of your own abilities that we're able to cooperate in this life like this. And, there is one thing that we can show you, that is a very possible future."

Matt didn't know what that meant, but then the space shifted all around them.

* * *

Back at the labs, Hartley had been dragged into helping with the time pod that was going to be used for Eobard, and Rachael unfortunately, at least that's what Hartley thought anyway. He didn't really want to help them, but Cisco was working on the device to help Matt escape, so he at least decided to offer his assistance.

"According to Wells' calculations, Barry super-speeds inside the accelerator ring. Once Barry reaches optimum speed, we then launch a hydrogen proton into the accelerator. Once the collision happens, a wormhole forms, opening a gateway into time itself."

Hartley spoke towards Barry, who looked right back towards him curiously.

"What do you think?"

"Honestly I don't like that you're doing this. It is reckless, and could change the future. But I don't have the means to stop you, and I would prefer to be here and help in doing what we need to do right now."

"How fast would I have to go for this to work?"

"By my estimates, Mach Two at a minimum." Hartley's eyes went towards Barry. "You've never gone that fast."

"So what happens if I don't reach that speed?"

"You're, going to go splat, as Matthew might say." He began, but then looked at the metals that Wells apparently had gathered. "However, this isn't going to be able to go through such things, the tungsten."

"So, what does that mean?"

"These tiles they're made of tungsten."

"Well, tungsten does have the highest melting point of any other element."

Cisco said as he came into the area, but Hartley shot him down.

"Yeah, but the dust it generates is flammable. The pressure exerted from the wormhole-"

"Yeah. Yeah. It could cause a hole to be melted into the exterior. It could explode."

"Any ideas?"

Barry asked the pair, but Hartley was less willing to do any of this, he didn't want to do this. Cisco could see the way that Hartley was looking, so he put himself forward.

"Let me ask Dr. Evil. Which used to be a name that made me smile."

Cisco turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Hartley, and Barry together.

Hartley's eyes went towards Barry.

"Barry, I can't stop you, and I don't intend to either. But I do have to say that isn't the right way to go. Even if you don't like hearing this, this is the truth, we can't just sit back here, and wait for everything to unravel. Do you think that you'll truly get what you wish, even if you put us all in danger?"

"I know, Hartley, I know what you're saying...but, this is my Mom-"

"And what about my parents?" Barry's eyes lowered. "What if I could change the past and make them see that I wasn't a bad guy, or I could go back into the closet, and pretend, if I did, then I never would have met Matthew, and the others. And speaking of, Matthew himself. What if he could go back in time and rescue his brother, things would drastically alter. We can't mess with time."

Barry knew what Hartley was saying, he knew what was right. But he couldn't get the thoughts of his own mother out of his mind, he just couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

"I know, and I respect your opinion, but Iris told me that it should be my decision."

"And it is, I just hope you're not making the wrong choice."

Barry lowered his eyes once more, knowing that he was speaking the truth, he just didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

* * *

Later on, Hartley slowly continued making the device that would help them get through to Matt, if he was still alive. Martin also helped Hartley with what was going on, and Frankie did her best to lend her support.

"This is honestly something I haven't ever thought would be possible Mr Rathaway."

Martin breathed out worried that they wouldn't be able to do it.

"I know, and though it is a worry, we have to try. If we leave Matthew there, then we'll be pretty terrible people. I can't leave him there, he's needed here, and if we can save him, then we're going to do just that."

"But taking in all the calculations that you, and I have done, how can we be sure this wont cause something terrible?"

"Because we've only got this chance, Professor Stein. Matthew's there, and he's supposed to be needed here. We need his assistance here too, at least to talk Barry out of this suicide mission, I've checked the calculations, and things, aren't going to go the way that Eobard has said."

"Yes, I have similar feelings, but who are we to tell him that he can't go and save his mother?"

"At the price of our existences?"

Martin became silent, so Frankie smiled out to the pair.

"Don't worry guys, everything will work out."

"I love your optimism Miss Kane, but we don't know what this could do space-time. We don't even know what ramifications that this could all cause. We could be going to a deadzone of time, and we could all cease to exist."

Frankie shook her head at Martin's words.

"My Dad will fix it."

"Again I love-"

"My Dad will fix it." Frankie stated again. "My Dad might not be like you guys, but I know my Dad will fix it, somehow. He always saves the day, that's why we have to bring back my Dad, and I love my Dad, so...please hurry and bring my Dad back so he can do something about all of this, and that we can see one another again."

Hartley gently smiled, patting the young girl on the top of the head.

"We are definitely working on the way to bring your father back Frankie, don't worry about that now, we will bring him back to you, and then we'll all be happy together. Don't worry about anything else now."

Hartley assured her, wanting to covey a sense of trust, and care for the young girl, so she didn't have to worry about anything.

Caitlin walked up towards them, and saw Hartley, working hard together with Martin, and Frankie together. Caitlin looked to the side, and saw that Eliza was still unconscious.

"So, how are we going here?"

Caitlin wondered to the group, seeing Hartley hard at work.

"We, might be able to get through to Matthew, hopefully. Hopefully, the hole itself is still there, and we are making a device to, say widen it. Others might be unsure of it all, but I have determined the right frequency for the data we recorded, and hopefully-"

"You're using the word 'hopefully' a lot Hartley."

Frankie pointed out, Hartley rolling his eyes.

"That's right, because this is very experimental, I don't even want to get into the things Cisco is doing right now with that time ship or whatever it is called. But this, should work, if we can connect to it that is, but then..."

"But, what exactly?"

Caitlin asked straight out, wanting to have her boyfriend back.

"Well...we don't know how vast this dimension is, if he's in some kind of dimension which is the only explanation I can give. Matthew is going to need to be near it, or is going have to somehow sense that we're there and come to us, and there's no way that we could pinpoint him until we're inside, and going inside is...rather dangerous. We don't know if there's breathable air inside, if there's any air at all, we just don't know."

"Even if there isn't, I'm going for Matthew, and going to bring him back...say, where's Jean exactly?"

She looked around, but she couldn't see Jean at all.

She should have been there, but she wasn't there at all.

She didn't even see her.

"We don't know, she's not in S.T.A.R Labs anyway."

Frankie reported, Hartley nodding.

"She left a little while ago, I guess she wanted to be alone. She's been through a lot."

"I didn't expect you to say something like that."

Caitlin noted, so Hartley chuckled.

"I know, it is rather strange. Before coming here, and meeting Matthew, I would have said something like she was throwing a fit or something, but now, I understand that she's depressed and I can see why. Her brother, and lover have disappeared, one died, and the other is unknown, so I understand what's going on inside of her head, even if I think that this would probably be the right thing to concentrate on."

"People deal with grief in different ways. Like myself, I miss Ronnie, but concentrating on getting Matthew back gives me what I think that I can do, and get what we can do and get Matthew back here...we need him, I need him."

"And we'll get him back, Caitlin."

She smiled gently, and then inclined her head in agreement, and helped the best that she could do with what was going on.

* * *

Back in the Speed Force, Matt was taken somewhere else, and now the person who appeared, wasn't Sara anymore, the man that he saw was his brother once more. Matt didn't like looking at him like this.

But the place that Speed Force Andrew brought him, was a place he didn't recognize. Matt looked around and saw flowers decorating the area, and rows of seats. He saw friends like Nyssa, Barry, Cisco, Hartley, and the likes. He also saw that there was Iris, and others as well. There were even people he didn't recognize, yet felt like he did and he couldn't explain it.

At the front, there was a priest, and Matt himself, along with Frankie.

They were all dressed up in fancy clothing, but Matt didn't quite understand what was going on right now.

"Where are we exactly?"

Matt asked his Speed Force brother, Matt looking at him curiously.

The young man smiled gently, moving closer to his younger brother, at least the form he was taking used.

"This is a possible future that you could grow to have. The thing that you have done, all the pain and misery that you have endured, could lead to this." Speed Force Andrew directed his hand down the aisle to see Caitlin, in a wedding dress, a tear brought to his eye. "Your future, with this Dr Caitlin Snow."

"You can see the future?"

Matt asked curiously, but the young blonde retorted with a sly grin.

"You can." Speed Force Andrew revealed. "You're the one who can see the future, as well as go towards the past, and different dimensions as well." Speed Force Andrew's eyes looked towards Caitlin. "She's quite beautiful, isn't she?"

"Y-Yeah, she really is...b-but, this is, you said I can go to the past?"

"You, can do many things. Your powers, are defined by your limits. Right now, you have the potential to send your consciousness into the past, and to see the one person who you want to see the most, and you know who that is."

Matt's eyes began tearing up, looking right towards the Speed Force version of his brother.

"You...my brother."

"Yes. Changing time, is a very thing that I pray you see is the wrong thing to do."

"Of course…I know that changing time is wrong, and I wouldn't do that, as if I did, I might never meet Caitlin, or adopted Frankie, or anything else I've done that's good. I wouldn't do that to people I love...I couldn't do that to my loved ones, even if I truly wanted it."

"Exactly, that is also a reason that I believe you and we are supposed to have met under these circumstances. You share the will of the Speed Force as well, to preserve time, and to make sure that people do not abuse our powers either."

"Can you choose to give your powers to people?"

The Speed Force didn't answer, and then turned towards Matt, as Caitlin made it to the other Matt.

"Matthew, you want to see your brother, we can allow that to happen."

"I don't know if I want to become your Guardian or whatever it is. I don't know what that would mean for my life, and I don't know if I could make that commitment. All I want to do is..." His eyes went towards Caitlin and the other Matt, as they held hands, and prepared to get married. "...I want to return home to my family."

Speed Force Andrew hummed to himself, then turned to Matt.

"I see, then how about, a gift from us. We'll lend the power to allow you to send your consciousness into the past, just this once. One day, you'll be able to do it yourself, but right now, your energies have been drained, so I will allow you to have some of our power."

"Why do you want me to become your Guardian so much?"

"Because, you are one of a kind, and I am very interested in seeing what your potential could be. So, what do you say? After this, we'll give you time to think, and reflect, and allow you to come to your own decision."

Matt's heart felt hard in his chest, and he didn't know what he was going to do. If this truly was a gift or not, he didn't know at all. But, all he knew was that he was getting the offer of a lifetime, and that was to see his brother once more.

* * *

Back in the real world, they were finally ready to go and get Matt. They walked towards the area that they could be in. since it was a populated area, they had to try their best to be quick about this, especially with what Hartley could see.

"This is highly experimental, and this, could cause a hard truth to come...but, this energy signature is closing, the portal here, isn't going to remain here for much longer. We have to do this now, if we're going to save Matthew."

"What are the risks involved with all of this?"

Frankie asked, but Hartley shook his head.

"I couldn't even tell you. Opening a portal to another world. We should be thankful that we aren't going to have to open it ourselves from nothing. We're lucky that this one is here, and we will be able to get through to him."

"According to this, we only have about 12.8 minutes before the rupture in space will disappear."

Martin said as Hartley brought out a weird looking gun.

"To be honest, even I don't know if this is going to work. But it is all that we have got, so I can't say that this is the best method for us to do something of this nature. All we can do now is hope that we're going to be able to open it up, and get Matthew out. Even if we get it open, it wont have long before it closes itself."

"Yeah, you're right, Mr Rathaway, so we should act now."

Caitlin looked on as Hartley brought up the gun. The gun itself aimed at a certain part. She was glad that he could do this as she wasn't truly sure if this was going to work all she needed to know was that she was going to get Matt back, that's all she wanted to know right now.

"Right, we'll only have a few short minutes in this, if Matthew is to come back, then he best move quickly."

Caitlin nodded, and allowed Hartley to do what he needed to do. She could only watch on in worry as the device was activated, and a beam came out of the gun Hartley made. The beam looked bright orange, and the others just watched on as the beam 'hit' something in the middle of the road, and from that, the portal was opened.

The portal swished and danced in the air like there was no tomorrow, and slowly got bigger.

"The wormhole, is stable, for now. But we don't have long, whatever Mr Stone in there is doing, he best hurry."

Martin reported, Hartley nodded.

"Come on Matthew, I know that you can come through to us."

He murmured, Frankie looking on with worry.

"Dad! Come on, come back to us! Please come back!"

She yelled through the hole, but she didn't get any answer.

Worry built itself within her heart and she didn't know what she was going to do.

Caitlin looked on as seconds ebbed by like minutes.

She felt like he wasn't going to return, she felt like he was out of their reach…

But she couldn't lose him.

She couldn't lose the man that she loved. She already saw Ronnie die again and then saw the man that she loved disappear all together through some wormhole, she wasn't about to lose him all over again, there was no way whatsoever.

But then she made a decision.

Grabbing a piece of rope she brought, she tied it around herself, and then to a lamppost, so she could pull herself out. Since Hartley and the others didn't know what she was doing, since they were preoccupied with their own stuff, they didn't realize until it was too late.

"Caitlin! Don't!"

Without even saying anything, Caitlin ran towards the portal, and jumped inside.

The others couldn't be more surprised by what happened, and they looked on with shock.

Caitlin entered into the dimension, looking around with widened eyes. She saw different colours, and different aspects of life, and other things. She couldn't comprehend it all, but everything was swirling around her.

"Matthew! Matthew!"

Caitlin called, running through the area she was in.

She didn't even know if she was moving at all. It didn't feel like anything was going past her, all she knew was that it was a strange area being in. But she wasn't going to give up, she was going to find the man that she loved and admired, no matter what else happened, nothing was going to stop her from getting what she was going to find.

She continued moving, and looked around but everything was surreal, she just couldn't give up now. She wasn't going to give up, she had lost too much in all of this, but she wasn't about to stop now, and she was going to make sure that he was okay now.

"Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!"

Inside the Speed Force, Matt heard Caitlin's voice, beckoning him to the reality that he was needed in.

"Cait..."

His voice felt distant, but she definitely heard his voice carrying over to her ears.

"It seems that she has come to save you. Though you are in no danger." Speed Force Andrew spoke, looking to the left. "She's over there. However, our gift still holds true, that we're going to come and give you the power to see your brother."

Matt's eyes went to the image of his brother, and held his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I don't know if I'm ready to ever do something like that. Seeing him again, it seems so difficult, and I don't know if I could...but, maybe seeing him would be...seeing my brother would be...to see him once more...but, the others need me, and I need to get back to the others..."

"Matthew! Please, where are you!?"

Matt heard Caitlin's voice again, and turned to Andrew.

"I wish I had more time but I don't know what I am supposed to do in this adventure...do I get to really see him once more…? To just see Andrew once more...is..."

"Matthew!"

Matt heard her voice once more, and turned to see her coming.

He looked towards Speed Force Andrew, and then his fingers and his own touched one another's, and he felt, sparks of power running through him, his eyes lighting up, with sparks, and then he felt Caitlin's hand touch his own.

"Matthew!"

"Cait..."

Matt held onto her, feeling different than before.

Matt and Caitlin rushed out of the Speed Force the way Caitlin came, and landed on the ground just as the portal closed. However, as he landed on the ground, Matt's eyes closed, and he went somewhere else entirely.

"Matthew...w-what's happened? Matthew, please, what's going on…?"

Caitlin petted his face, but he didn't reply, he was out cold for the moment.

* * *

As that happened, Matt's spirit was cast back. He felt himself, weightless. He didn't understand how this was going on, but he could see time itself. Like it was happening in reverse. He saw different events playing out in his field of vision.

He felt like he was in the twilight zone right now, he just didn't know what was going on.

He saw different images of his past, and what appeared to be some of the future as well. It was like he was travelling a time-stream, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Either way, he felt like he knew where he was going.

He definitely knew where he was going, and that was to a new place, and time.

But then he was thrusted into a room.

The room was dark, and he could barely see anything, but he could see on the ground, his elder brother. The man was stained with blood, and the ground around him held a pool of blood. He immediately felt his own heart pounding inside of his chest.

Matt looked at the closet, and saw himself there, trying to keep quiet. He could barely see him, but he could see the small blonde there, and he remembered it. He remembered when he had to watch his brothers death at the first time, and now he had to watch it all again, and he murmured "That must be before I was knocked out as well..." remembering how that happened that faithful night.

Tears formed in his eyes, and his heart felt like it was swelling inside. The man's eyes barely held any light within him. Matt slowly walked closer to him, and bent down his body, looking right into the eyes of the young man.

"Andrew..."

Andrew's eyes widened at the sudden voice, and his eyes landed right on Matt's ethereal body, shocking the young blonde, both young blondes at that, the pair looked shocked to be staring at one another, Matt especially didn't think that he would see him.

"W-Who's there…? S-Stay away from Matthew..."

Matt gasped in surprise, looking at the man with wide eyes.

Matt could barely feel himself right now, he couldn't even think. But he bent down towards the young man, and smiled softly, showing a caring and loving attitude.

"It's me bro, it's me. It's okay, everything's okay now."

Matt muttered out, smiling towards his elder brother. The elder brother, who looked around the same age as Matt was now, maybe a little older, peered up at the young man, and caught his blue eyes.

"...Matthew..."

Matt's eyes shed a few tears, leaning down even more, placing his hand on his own hand. Even though he thought Matt was a ghost, he still felt his hand. It wasn't like it truly was a hand on hand touch, but they both felt the sensations that the other was touching the hands.

"Yes, that's me, I'm your brother…from the future. It doesn't make any sense to you, but I am, your brother, Matthew, or I go by Matt now mostly."

"Future...I don't understand..."

"You don't have too..." Matt sobbed, as Andrew's face turned kinder. "All you have to know is, I'm okay. You protected me this night, I live, and I love, again. You saved my life Andrew, and I love you so much, I wish that we could have longer together, something that..."

"Matthew...you look so handsome...we look so alike now..."

Matt chuckled through the tears.

It was true, they did look alike.

It would be hard to distinguish between the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm in my twenties now. I'm not that kid anymore. And it's thanks to you, for protecting me, for saving me, you..." Matt sobbed even more, his tears raining off his face. "I'm so sorry, I...I can't...Andrew, I..."

"I'm...dying, aren't...I…?"

Matt continued to shed tears.

He didn't want to believe in this cruel world like this. Seeing his brother like this all over again, he just couldn't take it, he couldn't accept it, and he didn't think that this ever would be possible, he wished that he could move on with his brother sometimes, and seeing him like this, brought everything back to his heart.

"Y-Yeah...but you don't have to worry anymore, my brother..." Andrew's hand went upwards, touching somehow Matt's face, gently stroking his cheek. Matt's hand cupped Andrew's on his ghostly face, the touch always felt so comforting, so loving, and he couldn't feel any better than he did right now, despite crying. "Andrew..."

"Y-You're so...handsome, so strong looking...you really live..."

"I do, me, and Jean, live. We make it, we escape from Dad, and we live happily. Things go wrong sometimes, but I'm a father now, to a teenager, I know it sounds odd, but I did what you always intended to do with me, and with Jean, take us in and raise us like your own children...and I also was trained by Ra's al Ghul too, I became strong, and I am now, a hero, with psychic powers, that's how I'm able to do this. I'm a superhero now, and I have a loving girlfriend, and a lovely daughter, and wonderful friends, and that's all because of you...you saved me Andrew, thank you..."

Matt's tears continued to rain off his face as he choked on his own words because of the incredible amount of tears that came out of his eyes, disappearing into nothingness before they could touch Andrew's face.

"Don't thank me...I couldn't pr-protect you enough..."

"You saved me Andrew, and because of you, I have a good life...and I love you so much...you have to know...I do, and I am grateful for everything that you have done and will do for me, because of you, I managed to go through life, stronger than without you...you gave me the courage to adopt Frankie, to find love again, and to finally, feel accepted...all because of the first signs of love you showed towards me, I can't ever stop thanking you Andrew, and I'll always miss you..."

Andrew smiled, despite the pain he was in.

"I love you too, and I always will."

Matt's head fell downwards, and touched Andrew's forehead. Matt felt the man's head on his own head, and loved the feeling, of just once more, to feel such a thing, to feel Matt's head on his own head.

As they embraced, Matt could feel a pull, like he was disappearing.

"N-No, I don't want to leave! Andrew, there's so many things that I want to say, I want to do with you...please, just let me stay here for a little while longer...Andrew..."

Andrew's kind eyes went into Matt's own, and then a large smile spread across his face.

"Go, and be with your daughter, with Jean, and always keep them safe. I know you can do it, because you're my brother, and you're so strong, so loving, so peaceful, and I really, do love you Matthew, always stay as kind as you can be."

Matt's smile brightened up Andrew, despite his pain.

"Yeah, I always will...don't tell the other me that you spoke to me, okay? It could affect..."

"The time-line, I know, I learned that, from you, my boy."

Matt's body then disappeared, and Andrew's smile slowly faded away...

* * *

Inside of S.T.A.R Labs, Jean and Bette finally returned after what they were doing along with Iris and Eddie who turned up as well, and stood around while Caitlin held onto the unconscious Matt's hand, Frankie doing the same thing on the other side of him. They had nearly built the time ship now, and were going to do the plan (even if some where against it) but Caitlin just looked at Matt.

"Is he, alright?"

Hartley asked Caitlin, who nodded.

"All vitals are normal, it's like he's in a-" Matt inhaled strongly, and his eyes opened, looking around as he gasped for breath. "Matthew!"

"Dad!"

Frankie called, hugging her Dad. Matt held onto her body as well, and pressed her forehead and his own together, as he began crying. The others didn't know what was going on, but Frankie held onto the young blonde tightly, and Caitlin joined in as well.

"Matthew, what's going on? What happened?"

"I...I saw, my brother...I talked to him..."

It sounded crazy, Matt knew that. But he knew what he knew.

"That was a dream, Matthew, you've not been anywhere, it was all just a-"

"No, Cait, it wasn't a dream." Matt looked towards her, his eyes resolute. "It was, my brother, and he was, there, speaking to me, we talked, and he held...he still held that same look as he did look like in his past as well...in my past, he looked, so real, he was there, and I just, I just can't believe what was going on...Andrew..."

"You really saw him?"

Jean asked, showing a sad look.

Matt slowly nodded, as Jean hugged onto him as well.

"I'm so sorry about Ronnie, Cait, Jean, Professor." He directed towards the elder man in the corner, who shook his head. "I should've stopped Rachael sooner somehow, if I had killed the bitch sooner then all of this could have been avoided, she could have just died, and then we would have been safe from her, and maybe Ronnie still would be..."

Matt regretted that, Ronnie died. He wished he could correct it, somehow. He definitely wanted to do something, but as it was, he couldn't do anything.

"No, this isn't your fault." Jean cut him off, Caitlin nodding in agreement. "None of this, is your fault, bro. We don't know the future, we didn't know this was going to happen. All that matters is that you're back, and please smack some sense into Barry about messing with the time-line! Please, he's telling us that he's going to risk opening up a wormhole in Central City for-"

"I know." Matt looked towards Barry as his necklace for telepathy was off, knowing what was said due to reading their minds, and offered a small smile. "If it could endanger others, I'm not for it and I know how hard it is, because I just saw my brother, and I realize how important it is for you Barry, because that small conversation I had with my brother, meant the world to me. But, I can't be apart of this Barry, you understand. This is wrong, I know this is your mother, but this is wrong Barry, if you do this, our lives could drastically alter. You might never have met us, you might not even know Iris at all, Cait and I..." His eyes went to Caitlin who held her head down. "...we might have never even met, so I can't be apart of this. If I could, I'd take you back the way I went back...but, this, there's a very high chance it's going to lead to a wormhole opening up, and killing so many people, and I can't have that on me."

"I understand...I have to do this though, I hope you, and everyone else who doesn't agree, understands."

Matt felt complicated about that, but then looked towards Caitlin.

"So...you jumped into the Speed Force thing for me then? Talk about insanely reckless~"

Caitlin adopted a coy smile.

"Hehe, I get my recklessness from you. I never used to be like this, you've done this to me...though I am glad you did because I've never regretted anything I've done when I'm with you. And, I am glad that you're back. So, what was it like? Being in that place?"

"Eeeh...it was like a messed up acid trip. The...thing, force thing, offered me different things, he...she...it, made me go back into my past, I saw my parents, I learned a few things about that, and why I was probably really created..."

"Created...?"

Matt waved "Another time." and continued.

"Yeah, I saw Sara, Andrew and Claire as the...Speed Force thingy, it offered me the position of its Guardian."

"Guardian...? What does that entail?"

Hartley's questions were raised, but Matt couldn't truly answer.

"I honestly, don't know. It gave me some ideas of what I would be doing and has given me some time to think...but, it did give me the power, or rather unlocked my power, to send my consciousness through time, it's weird though, out of body experience, and my brother could see me somehow, I thought that I would be invisible..."

"Astral projection!" Cisco called happily, the others looking at him curiously. "It sounds like it anyway...could be soul projection maybe..."

"Yeah, and I also saw..." His eyes went towards Caitlin and saw her in the wedding dress once more, his lips curling upwards. "I saw everything I've ever wanted as well since the moment I met, one of the most important people in my life. And I can't wait to experience it for myself."

Caitlin tossed her head to the side, but Matt chuckled and didn't reveal anything.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back with us again."

Caitlin hugged Matt around the chest, so he hugged her back, and the pair locked lips briefly.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too, that place was really weird, I don't want to go back there anytime soon."

Matt assured her, so they stayed in a hugging position for a little while.

Matt was about to speak again, when he paused, and looked to the side. He seemed to be focusing in on something, and his eyes lit up with sparks. Everyone saw the sparks run through his eyes, and then he blinked rapidly. Once processing what he saw, he furrowed his eyebrows, and felt worried, and he, didn't want to lose someone else.

"I need to go, Ra's is...erm, someone piss me off."

"Eh? Why?"

Cisco wondered, he didn't get why Matt needed someone to piss him off all of a sudden.

"I, need to activate Mentalist, it isn't just as easy about as switching on a light, I need to become a little pissed off so he can allow me full access to my powers, and allows me to teleport places."

"Oh erm...Hartley takes naked pictures of you to enjoy for himself while naked."

Hartley's eyes glared towards Iris as she smirked.

"Even now, at the finale, you have to try and start."

"The finale?"

Iris carefully groaned with the others looking on with worried eyes, Hartley rolling his eyes.

"As in, the finale of this event, with Eobard."

Iris looked towards Matt, as he made a fearful face.

"That doesn't make me angry, that makes me scared."

"Yeah, that makes me scared too..."

Jean admitted, Barry holding back a small chuckle.

Frankie thought about what would make Matt angry, then nodded to herself.

"Dad, I have a crush on Martin Stein, and he agreed to go out with me, we're dating now, he's my lover, as I say, I like the oldies~"

Everyone looked towards Frankie with horror, but her plan, surprisingly worked.

One of Matt's eyes turned red immediately, turning to her bewildered.

"First of all, that's disgusting sweetheart, and second, thank you, and third, you're not having an older boyfriend, especially a man in his 60's, that's gross." Matt allows energy to wrap around his form. "I'll be back soon. See ya later~ Don't destroy the world Barry or I'll destroy you~"

Barry backed down due to seeing his red and blue eyes, knowing that Mentalist had a hand in the threat, so he didn't take it from Matt to heart, but still was worried on what Mentalist would do to him.

Matt then disappeared with a flash, leaving the others bewildered on what had actually just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another place all together, Rachael was pacing the area, going up and down, wondering what she was going to do.

With Eobard captured, she knew that storming the base would be suicide, and most of her forces had been taken down. It wasn't a very ideal situation for her, and with Grodd nearby, she looked towards him, and gave a gentle smile, something that was surprising from the young girl.

"Don't worry Grodd, I'm okay, I've healed, and I'm going to go and join your father soon. We're going to be together again. Knowing my baby, he's probably already come up with a plan, and when the time is right, I can go and join him and make sure that he is alright."

" _Grodd, will make sure, you get to father._ "

Rachael smiled at the telepathic message from Grodd.

"Yes, thank you my sweet Grodd. Don't worry, he'll take care of us...we're his family too...yeah, we'll be together and then we'll go to the future, and be together...all I have to do is kill Matt and Caitlin and that little bitch Frankie...all of them need to die...that's it, that's it now...they've done too much to me...I wont allow them to get me ever again..."

Rachael swore to herself.

This time, she wasn't holding back.

She was going to use what was inside of her, and she was going to finish off Matt, and the others.

She had reached her limits, and now, while she felt some doubt, she was plenty sure that Eobard would still be with her, and love her.

She depended on him that much and her love, allowed her to continue onwards.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Whoa, what a roller coaster huh, we've been through quite a bit here! Matt went on quite the journey through the Speed Force, finding out things from his brother, among Jean and Bette saving Team Arrow, and Caitlin jumping into the Speed Force to save the boy and he had an emotional journey with his elder brother. Jean's been going through quite the rough road, and we're not done yet, she's going to have to be strong.**

 **Next chapter, is going to be the finale for this season! Yes after 37 chapters, we're finally there, chapter 38 is where this season is going to end! Now, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me until now, I really do appreciate it, and I can't thank everyone enough for what they've done until now to make me happy with the kind reviews and the people that read/follow/favourite this story also makes me feel great, and gave me the strength to write all the way here!**

 **Next chapter, we're gonna have a few surprises in stall, especially with what Matt is doing now, and also, we have the fact that there's still the wormhole issue, let's just say, it is going to be what propels Matt into a future story arc, for next season. More about that will be discussed next chapter, what to expect from season two, and other things as well.**

 **Well, thanks again and until next time for the last chapter of the season, thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; It's going to be quite the exciting finale!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, he and the Speed Force had a hard, but understanding, conversation with one another. It was very hard for him, but it gave him perspective on how he had grown and changed as well. Yup, seems like his parents truly are horrible people, trying to use Matt as a weapon, and experimenting on him as well. She does yeah, and her emotional beats aren't done yet, by what happens at the end of this chapter. But yeah, Jean and Bette can be quite the dynamic duo. Hehe, Ray having a think for Jean, that might come about later on as well. It was yeah, Matt did finally get to say goodbye though. It's love, that helped Caitlin make that decision, she didn't want to lose him, and he would do the same for her.**

 **King of heroes; Hey, that would be awesome, I like that idea. Perona with armament would be cool, I could see that being useful for her and her ghosts.**

 **AlphaOmega; Memory lane was a hard one for Matt, being reminded of the people that had died that he truly loved and cared about as well. Well, that shall be revealed eventually, is it Eobard? Is it something else entirely? It does yeah, the Speed Force offered him quite the job, more of that shall be explored next season. Well, we'll see how he does~ Jean's going to be going through quite a lot during her new time. She did yeah, she let off some steam...but, what happens now to Jean, it is going to be quite interesting. Yeah, Matt's dream was realized to see his brother one last time, it wasn't under the best conditions, but he got that moment many people would want. He did yeah, he went with that knowledge.**

 **Lightwave; It was a hard but good journey for Matt, very telling and seeing his growth as well as a person and he isn't the same scared child he was back then. They do yeah, how they do, and what they intend to do, shall be revealed in the future. She is yeah, she's not going to be going on an easy ride either. Unexpected, but they kicked major butt together. Yeah, Andrew got to see that in the end, Matt got to grow and be a strong and kind man like he had wanted.**

 **Neonlight01; I'm glad that you liked it~ It was quite the journey for Matt, which allows him to do what he does at the end of this chapter. We do indeed, we got more knowledge on that and what they know and don't know, but they do know about the Multiverse, seems like they might be crazy, but very intelligent at the same time. Hmm, that's a good question. Is it Eobard? Or someone else entirely? Jean could have been, we'll be exploring more of it in the future. It was quite a cool moment.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fast Enough part two!**

Within S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco was attempting to work on the time pod for Eobard. Even though he held reservations on the matter, he did it for Barry, and even then, he still had to think about what happened beforehand.

What he said, shook him, and he went back to the time that Mentalist had said the same thing. He didn't quite believe what he said back then, but from two different sources, who didn't like one another, had to make him wonder if it was the truth or not.

As Cisco worked, Bette strolled into the area, and showed a slight smile on her face, moving closer kindly.

She saw that he held a conflicting expression on his face, and she didn't like that, she didn't want to have such a thing on his face, so she edged closer by the second.

"Cisco, what's going on?"

Cisco jumped at the voice, not hearing her footsteps, even if they were kind of loud.

"Oh, I'm just, thinking is all."

Bette moved closer, and sat down beside him. Using her slender fingers, she placed them on his thigh, and rubbed slowly.

"What are you thinking about? Dollar for your thoughts?"

"An entire dollar? Are you trying to buy trade secrets there?"

Bette slightly giggled but then her eyes became serious, seeing the look on his face.

"Don't worry so much about that now. Tell me, what's going on? Is it Ronnie's death?"

"Some of it yeah...most of it actually. Ronnie died, and we couldn't stop it, he's gone and I feel like Jean could be right, she was speaking the truth, she didn't say anything that could be lies, that we should kill the killers...and now we're helping the killers go back without giving them any punishment? It just seems wrong to me."

Bette could understand where he was coming from, moving closer, and gently laid her hand over his own, her gloved hand that was.

"I know, it must feel wrong to do this, and in ways, it is. But we're not killers. We're not like Oliver's team in Starling, they fight to kill sometimes, and Oliver used to even have a list, right?" Cisco nodded his head slowly, Bette however saw that there was something else that was going on. "So, tell me, what's going on with you? And don't say nothing, because it is."

Cisco played with his digits, while she looked on continuously, showing support.

"I talked to darkforce Wells in there, and he said...he said that, remember my dreams?"

"Of course, I remember you telling me. But what do Wells, and your dreams have anything in common about?"

"Well, that's the thing, they weren't just dreams...Bette, Wells, evil version, said that I'm, a Metahuman as well."

Bette was taken aback by the revelation.

"A Meta?"

"Yeah..."

Cisco muttered out, showing that he hadn't fully accepted it yet.

"You got affected by the Dark Matter as well, during that time. And your powers manifested...when Barry went back in time. That's when your dreams first began, right?"

"Exactly he said that I am a Meta, and I can see, vibrations of the universe or something. It's strange, I don't understand it though. I am a Meta..."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a Meta, I'm one, and it has been a very hard adjustment, but you can adjust too, and you will. We'll tinker around with your DNA and such, and we'll see what this connection to the universe means and such, maybe you'll have awesome powers, and I have the power to blow things up, I'm envious right now."

She held back that she wished that she could hold his hand without a glove on. But she held that back, she didn't want to worry Cisco that it worried her that she couldn't technically hold onto his hand which she longed for.

Cisco pushed the young woman playfully, which made her smile softly.

"Hey, don't knock your power, yours right now are more destructive than mine. You're like, bomber from..." She looked at him with a questioning face. "...aaah, never mind~ Let's just say you're the hottest bomb girl alright."

Bette lightly smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Responding to that, his fingers ran through her long red hair.

"So many things have happened lately, and we haven't had the chance to just spend time together. I know that's not exactly what we should be worrying about right now, but I can't help but shake the feeling that we should, I don't know, just stay together for a little while longer."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Bette removed her head from his shoulder, and brought his head around to her. In one swift movement, they shared a small kiss with one another. But then Bette leaned forward once more, kissing him again and again.

Cisco felt her slowly move her hand up his leg, his eyes bulging out of the sockets.

"W-Whoa there!" Cisco nervously placed a hand on top of her own. "W-What are you doing?"

Bette smirked, teasingly pushing forward with her advancements.

"Well, I was thinking and hoping that we could, spend some quality time alone."

"Ooooh girl, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting...right? Have I fallen asleep?"

Bette bemusingly pulled closer to the young man kissing his nose.

"You are adorable, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't know, Dante usually drove the girls away from me."

"Well, he's not driving me away from you. I'm yours, all yours, and don't worry about being a Metahuman, we'll help one another. You helped me through my problems, and I'll help you through yours as well. I promise."

To hear that from Bette, he wasn't as worried now.

Of course, he still was a little worried, but the way that Bette looked at him right now, Cisco just had to admit that he had to give into the temptation of Bette, kissing her back as heavy and hot as she laid onto him.

* * *

In Starling City, Pandemonium was going on. Everything was in disarray, it didn't look like a pleasant scene to go onto.

Laurel rushed towards a man that held a suitcase. She was attempting to stop him from progressing further. He came at her, swinging it for her face, but she ducked, and grabbed his arm, embedding her knee into his stomach, then whacked him in the back of the head, pushing him down a flight of stairs.

She smiled at her victory, and then Nyssa came out of the woodwork.

"Very well done, you must have a good..."

Before she could finish, a flash of light happened and appeared there, was Mat himself. He fell onto the ground, landing before the dressed Laurel, and then he reached behind her, grabbing a young man that was attacking her without her knowledge.

"Master!"

Laurel gasped in surprise, Nyssa being quite surprised as well.

Matt twirled around the young man, getting behind him, and then kicked the back of his leg, forcing him down to the ground. With swiftness, Matt forced his fist into the back of his head, then wrapped his arms around the man's neck, twisting and forced his body to do the same thing, flipping until he hit the ground.

Matt's eyes went towards Laurel, and smiled.

"Laurel, look who's all Black Canary awesomeness, I'm sure Sara would be dead proud of you kicking some ass like that. I saw you, kicking ass, thanks to my and Nyssa's teaching's no doubt. I saw my style, and Nyssa's in there, for a whole brand new fighting style."

Laurel had to take a moment to look at what was going on before her, she was very surprised, and happy to see that Matt was alive, and well.

"Master, I'm so glad you're alright, your sister said that you were lost."

"You make her call you Master?"

Nyssa interrupted, Matt chuckling awkwardly.

"I never made her call me that, she just does."

Nyssa wasn't sure to believe him or not.

"I'm not sure, it does sound like something you'd do..."

"Didn't you used to make Sara call you that?"

Nyssa was silenced, Laurel showing a grossed out face.

She really didn't want to hear about her sisters time with Nyssa, it wasn't something she needed to ever hear again, or she would have to have her ears filled with acid so she couldn't hear anything on that little piece of information.

"How are you not being infected with the virus."

"Aah, yeah that shit. I've got a thin barrier layered around me, allowing just enough oxygen inside, but none of the toxic poisons and such. As soon as I stepped out of the teleport, I felt something was off, so I layered myself. Either way, it doesn't matter that much."

"So, why are you here?"

Nyssa pressed, Matt just smiling softly.

"Call me a softy, but I had a vision of Ra's, dying. And I know Nyssa, you don't like Ra's, and pretty much forced you to do things, but for me...it's different. We were, treated differently for different reasons, and we have to find out many different things. I know what you're probably thinking but-"

"On the bridge, that's where they are."

Nyssa told him.

She disliked her father for what he had done to her, yes.

But then there's the fact that she knew that Matt had a connection to her father that she simply didn't possess.

Matt smiled softly.

"Cool, then I'm off. Thanks for the information Nyssa. Good luck you two."

Matt thrusted his palm to his chest, and the energy wrapped around him. Within seconds, he teleported away from them, with the girls turning their heads to the side.

"What the heck was that?"

"Oh, he can teleport now, those Metahuman's sure are crazy with powers."

Laurel and Nyssa looked at one another, then got back to what was going on.

* * *

Stepping out of the teleport, Matt flew in the air, and looked towards the bridge. He saw the police off to the side, so he stayed out of their sights, and watched Oliver vs Ra's al Ghul. He was rather surprised that Oliver was holding his own this time.

Though he guessed that he trained the best that he could.

He watched the exchange between them, but noted something off. Rather than look like he was fighting for himself, Ra's looked as if he was going to give up, maybe he was too tired to continue, maybe he just didn't want to fight anymore, or maybe he just wanted Oliver to take over the League.

Either way, Matt couldn't just sit or in his case, fly there, and watch Ra's basically commit suicide. He just didn't feel right. He just watched his elder brother die once more, and those memories were fresh in his mind, he couldn't on his consciousness watch this happen once more.

Ra's wasn't the best person in the world, he knew that. He knew that Ra's wasn't a truly good person. But to Matt, Ra's was one of the only people that truly ever gave a damn about him, and to that, Matt was going to keep Ra's alive, and wasn't going to let him die, he just couldn't let Ra's die at all, it wasn't possible.

Shaking his head, Matt took off at super sonic speeds, as fast as he could go, easily surpassing Mach 1.1 by now, and was getting rather close to two, teleporting constantly took a little bit, but flying that distance, was easier.

Just as Oliver forced Ra's down onto the ground, and hit him in the face, Matt landed on the ground. Oliver prepared to deliver the final blow, but at the last second, Matt sent out a psychic blast, knocking the blade out of Oliver's hand and then walked closer.

Oliver, and Ra's both turned, to see Matt walking closer.

"Oliver Queen, you're fighting the wrong person."

Matt revealed, Oliver becoming confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not Ra's al Ghul." Matt continued pulling Ra's to his feet, to his confusion. Then Matt took the ring off Ra's finger, and placed it on his own hand, happily surprising Ra's himself. "I'm the rightful heir to the demon, I'm Ra's al Ghul. Before you, I've already defeated Ra's in combat, and he named me Ra's, so you're fighting the wrong person."

Ra's still appeared to be confused.

"My boy, what are you doing? This is how it is supposed to be. I only wanted to hear you called that, I didn't technically-"

Matt turned his head towards Ra's, shaking his head profusely.

"No, it isn't, and you did Ra's, I defeated you, I didn't kill you, but you acknowledged that I was Ra's, even if in name only, and not truly having the title for myself, it still was brought towards me and only me, Ra's, and not Oliver. Why does it have to be like this?"

"Because it has to be, that's how it is always done in the League."

Matt didn't accept that, he couldn't accept something like that.

"Well, I change it, and make sure that you don't have to die. I don't see the need for it, and you said yourself once that I was the heir that you wanted, and had to settle for Oliver. Then, if that's the case, I want to become Ra's al Ghul, and make new decisions."

Ra's didn't know what he was talking about.

Matt's eyes glowed red and blue, focusing in on Ra's. Ra's raised his head, then bowed it.

Matt's eyes went towards Oliver, and a small burst came from his mind, hitting Oliver without him realizing.

Oliver felt funny, but didn't notice what had happened.

But then Matt took a blade, and stabbed Ra's through the stomach. Ra's, and Oliver's eyes widened, as the man fell down to the floor 'dead'.

"What have you..."

Matt took off the ring, and threw it at Oliver.

Oliver caught the ring in his hand, confused.

"Wear it, you're Ra's al Ghul now."

"Whats going on though?"

Oliver didn't understand.

Matt just stabbed Ra's, and killed him. Yet, he was giving the ring up to Oliver like it wasn't a matter to begin with.

"You don't need to know, all you need to know is that Ra's al Ghul is dead, and that's all you need. He's dead, spread it around." Matt picked up Ra's body, and opened a teleportation barrier behind a container so others didn't see anything. "See you later, new Ra's al Ghul. Don't worry about the body, I'll take care of him, and if anyone has any queries about the body, tell them Ibn al Ghul took it and burned it."

Oliver still was confused, Matt stepping through the barrier and teleported away.

* * *

Once Matt appeared in an undisclosed location that looked to be a room with a bed, and a wardrobe nearby, Matt placed the man on the ground. Laying flat on his back, Matt stood over Ra's, who looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes now."

Ra's eyes slowly opened, and went towards Matt.

"How did you do that, my boy?"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Ra's got off the ground, following Matt with his eyes.

"I used my powers on Oliver, call it an illusion." Matt revealed slowly. "I can only do minor ones, like what we did." Matt moved closer, and grabbed a bag, putting it towards Ra's. "There, it's enough money to keep you well and fed for at least a year as long as you don't splash the cash."

Ra's looked at the money, and saw that it wasn't just one countries money, it was money from other countries as well. He couldn't hold his astonishment back anymore, he was thoroughly and truly, stunned by the things happening.

"I don't understand Matthew, why are you doing this? You do realize what you've done-"

"Oliver's Ra's, that's what you wanted, yes?"

Ra's shook his head.

"No, I wanted you to be the next Ra's, my boy."

"I'm not suited to it." Matt continued grabbing some clothes, and placed them in a bag. "I can teleport you anywhere that you want to go, have you got a destination in mind?"

"I still don't understand, why are you doing this? You do understand that to your side, I am the bad guy, the villain of sorts. So, why would you save me like this? Why would you do anything like this for me?"

Matt paused, placing the bag down, and then looked seriously towards him.

"I'm not losing my Dad to this. You're not dying by suicide, you're honourable, you've proven that, your dedication to the League, your own skills, and powers, and you...I am not allowing you to die like this. Let Oliver deal with that crap now, to the world, you're dead, don't worry about them finding a 'body' I've made sure something's are set in place, I love a doctor, so I know how to fake a death."

"Even after what I did to Nyssa, you still choose to do this?"

Matt slowly inclined his head.

"Dad, listen to me, I know of your life. Remember, all the times we talked into the night? All the missions we went on together?" Matt moved closer, showing his kindness on his face. "I know your life, and I know how hard it was. You were forced to kill at just the age of 11 years old, and things didn't exactly go your way. You can say that you're heartless, emotionless, but you're not, otherwise you wouldn't care about me. You would have just kicked me from the League for even expressing any emotions at all, so I am supposed to just abandon you now? No, I can't do something like that at all, it can't be right."

Ra's watched as Matt continued backing bags, and other things.

He moved closer, placing a hand on top of Matt's own.

"My boy, I'm not like you. You have a heart as pure as snow, mines stained in years of blood, death and decay. I don't understand what you expect me to do-"

"I could erase your mind, if you want me to?" Matt offered, Ra's being surprised. "You could start over, I can give you the life you never had. You could find a woman, to share your life with. You could have a new life, Dad, anything that you want to have-"

"And what if, I want to die?"

Ra's carefully questioned, Matt shaking his head.

"I'm not letting you die. How could I let you die? There's already too much death in this world, I'm not adding to it if I can help it. You have to live Ra's, please..."

Ra's looked upon the blonde as his red and blue eyes fell upon him. Ra's moved closer to the young man, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You and I, are so similar, in ways. However, our paths diverged, and I became stained in darkness, and you pertained in the light. I understand the sentiment and I appreciate your kindness even extended to an old fool such as myself, but you don't have to protect me my boy, my job is to protect you, as your father."

"Then, you're not protecting me by doing this, are you? I'm not ready to lose my Dad yet. Even if the world is, I'm not. I can't, okay? I can't lose anyone else if I can help it. Andrew died, and all I could do was watch from the closet, I should have...I should have gone to help but..."

"That my boy, was not your error, Andrew gave his life for yours, he was an honourable young man, you have no guilt to feel over Andrew's decision to protect you. Family, more than anything, meant the world to him, and you, along with your sister, meant the world to that talented young man."

Surprised by the sudden expression of emotion, Ra's felt something wet on his cheek.

He allowed his hand to touch his cheek, and noticed that out of one of his eyes, he shed a very small tear. It had been the first time that he could remember to have shed a tear.

"I've not shed a tear in...how long has it been? So long..."

"Exactly." Matt placed a hand on Ra's face, and used his powers, Ra's getting a rush of feelings. "That feeling you're feeling right now, is the emotions that you've bottled up, buried so deep you thought they were dead and gone. You're tough, I get it, you've had to be strong all your life, but you don't have to be strong anymore. You can finally live a life, for yourself, and not be seen by anyone, everyone thinks you're dead, Oliver saw your 'death' by my powers, and anyone that doubts it, I can stop those doubts, I've made contingency plans, I've been doing it since you came to Central City those months ago, I saw this outcome, it was a possibility in my head, and I made sure you'd be able to live without a worry...maybe get a haircut or shave the beard or something to look different, dye your hair maybe, go blonde like me, we blondes always have fun."

He joked at the end, showing a serene smile on his face.

"You'd really go so far for me?"

Ra's just couldn't believe it. Even after everything he had done, all the pain and suffering he had caused. He, had someone that truly did love him, looking past his darkness. Sure, he knew that he was too far past the darkness to ever be a man of light, but the very fact that Matt looked at him with kindness, compassion and grace, told him how much he truly meant to the young blonde.

"I'd do anything for you." Matt smiled out, finishing placing clothes into a bag. "I've set this up for a while now, all I have to do is go for it. I can give you a new identity, which is pretty easy since you don't really have one, and it was hard hacking into the government and such, but I can do this if I have too. Besides, I have to make sure you live, for Frankie's sake, she's taken a shine to you...and if what I saw is true, then she'll need a grandfather around."

Ra's lowered his eyebrows, then began laughing.

"I was fully prepared to die today."

Matt knew that he would say something like that. He knew what Ra's goal really was, but in the end, he just couldn't, he couldn't. He knew that maybe it would be what Ra's would want, and he felt conflicted on the matter, but to see the man die, it just didn't seem right in his eyes, and now he had fixed it, he knew this would be for the best.

"You don't have to, you've got your wishes, Ra's. Oliver is the League Master, you can rest now."

Ra's truly couldn't understand the kindness of the young blonde. He seemed to be truly trying his best right now for him, and he couldn't explain why that meant the world to someone like Ra's himself.

"You know, I criticized members of the League, being divided which ultimately led to Sara Lance being ejected from the League among others. With ability to kill, and a desire to show mercy at the same time." Ra's hand slowly went over Matt's face affectionately. "When I did the same thing, and I witnessed you as the same being. Your ability to kill is on my level, and yet, you've got the most merciful heart, a heart, that also affected me. I, am a hypocrite, because of you my son. You've turned me into something that I never thought possible honestly, because of you my son."

"Hehe, sorry about that Ra's. Never meant to disrespect you or turn you into a hypocrite."

Matt somewhat apologized, but Ra's raised his head.

"No need to apologize my boy, you made me feel...you made me feel, and that, is a very hard job to accomplish. However, I have decided to...tell you something, about the past. Something, I never wanted to tell you, something I thought wasn't the right, as I did not want to ever give you false hope."

"Ra's…? W-What are you saying?"

Matt couldn't read his mind right now. Not because he physically couldn't, because he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. If he was hearing Ra's words, and the way his tone sounded, it sounded stronger than it should do.

"Yes, my boy, I have thought long and hard about this...but, do you remember the night your brother died?"

"I...remember the men, coming in. Andrew, he told me to hide in the closet, and not to come out, and all I could see was him fighting, and blood splattering everywhere. I kept quiet, and then...when it had all stopped, and when I saw him on the ground...I came out, and begged him to not die...then I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head, and when I came too, I was in hospital."

"Yes...that dreaded night, long ago, when your brother was struck down. However, the people that are responsible, are still out there, my boy, and have, Andrew's body."

The revelation came off as a shocking experience.

"W-What, but Father said..."

Matt knew to not trust his birth Father, but surely, he wouldn't lie about this...Matt pleaded that for once in that man's life, he would do something good for Matt, and just told him the truth. But from the sounds of it, it doesn't sound like that was the case at all.

"Your Father, lied to you that day. He blamed you for the death, when that death, was from an outside source, even I don't have the full details. All I know is, they took his body away, and your Father lied to everyone about the body, that's why, they had a closed casket."

"S-So...y-you're saying that Andrew...isn't in his grave…?"

This didn't make sense to Matt.

He just couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, he didn't like it at all.

"I'm saying, they took his body for something, and now, you my boy, for you my boy, I will search for you."

"Ra's...why would you..."

"If you're wondering why I didn't tell you, is because, I did not want to fill your heart with hope. Most likely, he is deceased, but they took his body, for a reason, and if it is to do with that man who birthed you with your bitch of a Mother, then I wouldn't put it past him to have done something to Andrew as well, some, secrets that laid within his body."

Matt fell onto the ground, and tried to wrap his head around what was going on. He just couldn't believe it, he couldn't understand why this was happening, why this was going on. Matt felt different conflicting emotions running through his mind.

Ra's bent down towards him, and sat next to him.

"This, is why I didn't want to say, but you are old enough, and mature enough to know the truth. And because of your kindness touching me, I shall atone for the mistakes I caused for in the past, and look into this for you, my boy. I'm, very good at staying in the shadows, no one must know of my survival, as now Oliver is the Demon's Head, and I, even didn't have a right to lead, with the emotions I developed."

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, allowing his head to fall onto Ra's shoulder, trying to get around all of this, he just didn't think that this would ever happen, and he didn't think that this would come of this. And as he did, Matt subtly used his powers to slowly change Ra's darkened heart to one that Matt knew was deep inside of him, that tiny flicker of light, Matt was going to allow it to shine.

* * *

Later on, Matt teleported into the area that was the Cortex, and that only Frankie and Caitlin where there. He presumed that the others were gone right now, due to what was happening with Eobard, but he was happy to see the man there right now.

"Matthew, are you okay?"

Caitlin asked with worry in her eyes.

Matt wrapped his arms around her body, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him back, and then caught his lips, then Frankie hugged onto his body as well. The three shared a hug between them, and Matt held onto them tightly.

"Yeah, I'm alright Cait, Frankie, I'm okay. So, where is everyone?"

Matt had to lie, he didn't have time to speak the truth, he just felt ill from speaking the truth.

"Everyone's a little busy right now, but I couldn't stop worrying about you. What did you end up doing Matthew?"

"Oh erm, nothing special really. I went over to Starling and helped some guys out over there. And also helped Ra's with a new walk of life."

"That's kind of you Matthew, speaking of kind." She pulled him closer, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to go, and have a shower together, Matthew?"

"A shower? What about Eobard, and such?"

"We have time, they're just putting the finishing touches on the time ship, I just want, to have a shower with you, be close to you. I don't know why, but I'm getting a bad feeling about something, and I just...want to spend time with you."

Matt was about to nod, when he noticed Frankie's shy looking face.

"You go there, I'll be there in a minute."

Caitlin slyly walked away, and if Matt didn't know any better, then he would swear that she was wiggling her hips.

She moved out of the cortex, and Matt turned towards Frankie, smiling softly, and walked toward a chair.

Sitting down face to face, Matt took Frankie's hands.

"Hey Frankie, I'm so sorry about all of this. A teenager shouldn't have to deal with all of this crap. Heck, we shouldn't have to be dealing with all of this crap. This years been kind of rough, huh, for all of us?"

"Yeah...but, I got to be adopted by you, my Dad." Matt's smile grew wider, Frankie moving closer, and held onto Matt's hands right back. "When you adopted me, I was surprised. I was sure you wouldn't, but when you did, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me and now, I'm so privileged to be your daughter, you're so amazing Dad. I'm so glad you chose to adopt me."

"Me too, I'm glad you're my daughter Frankie, you got me through some hard times as well. You did that, no one else, and I know this world is scary with all of the Metahuman's, but you've done it so well, you've done it so strong, that I couldn't ask for a better daughter than you are. And I promise, after all this crap has been dealt with, we'll go on a holiday together, to get away from all of this. After this year, we all deserve it."

"Me, you, and Caitlin, right? Just the three of us? And even Jean if she wants to come?"

"Yeah, we'll all go, together. We'll all go together, and have fun with each other."

Frankie embraced the young man, and held onto him tightly. Matt embraced her right back, knowing that she would love to be with him, and that he would love to be with her as well. The pair just loved one another so much.

"Exactly, Dad. I'm so glad right now. But about Auntie Jean, she seems to be rocking the depression right now. Since Ronnie died, not that long ago, and with what Barry is doing, she seems to be slowly breaking away."

"I know, I'm going to be talking to her soon. For now, lets just enjoy our time together, okay sweetheart?"

Frankie nodded, allowing her head to fall against him and vice versa.

When he was done with Frankie, and she was content, he went towards the showers.

* * *

Matt moved inside, and saw Caitlin there, and smiled to himself. He walked closer, slipping off his clothes, once locking the door so they'd have a private time.

Slipping into the shower, he wrapped his arms around the naked Caitlin, and held onto her tightly, his head falling onto her shoulder. She twisted her head sideways, and kissed his cheek, feeling the warmth of the water wash between them.

"Hey Matthew...you're going to stay around, for when Barry does this...right?"

Matt looked to the side.

"...I was thinking of taking you, Frankie, and Jean away from this place...it's just, this is wrong Cait. I can't see this as right, all of the visions in my head, are pointing to disaster, minus a few. It's like 97 percent that this is going to fail, and it's going to kill a lot of people, I can't involve myself in so many peoples deaths, it's wrong. I get he's doing it for his mother, I understand, but I'm worried on how this is going to affect people as well. I want to go and smack some sense into Barry to not do this-"

"You're not the only one."

"Cait...?"

Caitlin folded her arms over her chest, sighing deeply.

"We all have the same worries Matthew, even I do, but I need you here. If things are going to change, then I want to be beside you when they do. I know it's against what you stand for...heck, it's against what I stand for too, but for me...? Will you stay with me?"

Seeing her vulnerable eyes, he couldn't deny her.

"Of course, I'll always stay with you." Caitlin thanked him with a smile, as Matt looked around. "It's odd of you Cait, to suddenly suggest this when we're in such a situation."

Matt noted, so Caitlin turned, and hugged onto his upper body, and he did the same for her.

"I'm just...I can't shake the feeling something is going to go wrong. Whether it is to do with Barry or something happening to one of us, I just feel like something is going to happen and that, I really don't want that to happen."

Matt embraced Caitlin, sliding back so his back was on the wall, and Caitlin was in his arms, she loved being in his arms. Her head perfectly fit onto his chest, and his hand slowly stroked her hair, intensely loving the feeling of her hair in his fingers.

"Shhh now, my love. I wont let anyone else die. Ronnie died because of my mistake to not kill Rachael-"

"No, my love, that's not right." With wet hair, she looked up towards him. "Rachael is a bitch, we couldn't have stopped any of it, we haven't done anything wrong my love. It's her, and her ways. Ronnie sacrificed himself, for all of us, but you as well."

"Me?"

"He saw you wanting to sacrifice yourself for everyone, and he did the act for you as well, so you have to not give up either. We have to get through this. In my opinion, Ronnie saw your strength, and decided to be strong as well, that's why, I am not as sad as Jean, because he was a hero in the end."

"Yeah, he was a hero Cait, and he'll always will be."

Caitlin fell against Matt, and rubbed his abs slowly with her small finger.

Matt's blue and red eyes went down to her level, and her eyes went upwards towards his own. Parting her lips, she moved upwards, clinging to the boys body, and then kissed him right on the lips, enjoying the pairs lips for themselves.

As the hot water ran across their naked bodies, Caitlin saw Matt's eyes become a little heavy with some emotions, so she stopped kissing him, and held onto him.

"Tell me what's wrong Matthew?"

"I just...the night my brother died, I thought that my brother was...but I just found out something that could be even worse...someone did something with him Cait, Ra's told me that...someone took my brother's body and...God knows what they've done with him...why couldn't they just let him rest?"

Caitlin blinked at the reveal, then held him even closer.

"Hey, don't worry about that now. Once this is over, I promise we'll find out. I don't know how yet, but we will find out."

Matt continued to hold onto Caitlin, trying to control the feelings deep inside of him. But Caitlin could see that he was struggling with it, so she patted his back, and gently brushed his lips, showing her concern and love for him.

"Cait...what do you think these people are doing with my brother's..."

"Don't think about it." She gently soothed, sliding her hands up and down his back. "Thinking about it, is going to stress you out, and that's never good my love. Just think about what we'll do once he find out about him. Wondering is only going to cause you to worry about all of this. I promise, we'll get through this, I'll help you my love."

"Ooh Cait, I don't think I could do this without you. You've been my support constantly. No matter what we were going through, you were right there for me, you even jumped into that damn Speed Force just for me. This year, I couldn't of gotten through it without you."

"I feel the same way, you've been my rock as well Matthew, and I'm so happy that we've found one another."

Matt's finger went across Caitlin's soft cheek, taking in the features of his love and then slowly bent down, brushing her lips with his own. Caitlin responded by nuzzling into his neck, slowly being taken away by the affection that he held for her, and vice versa.

Caitlin's face then became a little red when she felt something brushing against her leg. She smiled when she briefly looked down, falling onto his body.

"Matthew, do you want too..."

"Now? Are you sure?"

"I think now is the perfect time for all of this."

Matt chuckled, Caitlin doing the same and expressed their love to one another.

* * *

After finishing off, Matt went towards the pipeline, and opened the doors, to see Eobard in his cell. He looked right at the man, Eobard being surprised to see Matt stood there as well, but Matt didn't seem to care at all.

"Well, Matthew, I am surprised to see you like this."

As always, Matt felt disgusted by the words that he would have to endure by the man.

"Yeah, so am I. But I'm here now, because I want some answers."

Eobard was intrigued, pressing closer to the glass.

"And what would that be?"

"Why does the Speed Force want me? Why did you never kill me?"

"I heard you were in the Speed Force, how did that go?"

"They asked me to be a Guardian, but you already knew that."

Eobard nodded his head without a care in the known world.

"I did. I never expected it to be this early, but they seem to have noticed you beforehand. And why I didn't kill you, is because I needed you."

Matt slowly looked at the older man, wondering many things, wondering what his life was like and what he could truly do.

"And why did you take Rachael under your wing exactly?"

"Aah, Rachael, she's quite the find. You know, she's got quite an interesting power, and she has been groomed by myself. She has been quite useful in distracting you. I have to admit, you and Barry together, are very scary, even I find myself worrying. But with Rachael, she was rather easy to manipulate, and in the end, I found her, rather amusing."

"Ugh, you love her?"

Matt was disgusted, he didn't even understand how it was going to happen.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I did plan on taking her back with me. She has uses to me yet, and she's quite entertaining, I told her about you and Dr Snow marrying, and she had a lovely expression of despair."

Matt's eyes flickered slowly.

"Just what have you been doing to her?"

"Hmmm? Nothing that she didn't enjoy, I assure you."

"...But, you've been purposely using her. Rachael's not my favourite person in the world, but you shouldn't of just used her like that. She can be a bitch, but she wouldn't of never gone this far. I always thought she was capable of cheating, but when she kidnapped me that time, I knew that there was something deeper about all of that."

"Well, I can't be held accountable for that, I told her not to, but she became angry, she just dismissed my thoughts, and went onto being a naughty girl. But don't worry Matthew, she's learned her lesson and wont attack needlessly again."

"You're speaking as if she's an animal or something, she is a person. She might be messed up, but you didn't exactly help her either. I tried being there for her, but she didn't want me to help her, you pushed her down a darker path. She could have gotten help for herself, but she was taken in by you, you horrible bastard."

Eobard was surprised that he was speaking so candidly about Rachael.

"After everything she did, you seem to care for her."

Eobard noted towards him, but his red and blue eyes flashed at him.

"Some of me does, I'll never forget what she did to me, but she doesn't deserve what you've done to her. But if you want to take her, then do so, but one day, she'll do what she did to me, to you, and thanks to you, you might not make it out of there alive, it is going to be something of that nature, you know?"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle Rachael, I've been doing it all this time. If it wasn't for me, her potential would have gone to waste, that would have been regretful, you know? She would have wasted away, lost to the echoes of time. But now, she has become much, much more than she would have been without me."

"I'm sorry that you did something like that, but I'm also sorry that I'm not killing you. Though I know my opinion isn't popular, even now, if I had the chance, I'd kill you. But, knowing Barry, he'd be soft and let you live, if it was up to me and so many Meta's weren't against me, then I'd take you out." Eobard began laughing, so Matt changed the subject, wanting to know a certain something. "So tell me, I can really reverse time?"

Eobard folded his arms curiously.

"You can time travel at least, along with dimensions, you have access to all of realities. Your parents would have given you this ability...aah, your parents, they truly did very well with you, giving you those injections, and messing with your DNA, it truly is a sight to behold."

"You knew all along..."

Matt couldn't...no, he did believe it.

He didn't want to, but he knew that it was just as he said, that he would do something like that.

"Of course I did." Eobard didn't deny. "I always knew about you, Matthew. You and I meet several times across the timeline's. You're something of an anomaly, and you interest me rather greatly. You make me feel, differently about things. When I came back here, it was indeed to kill Barry, but it was also to learn more about you, and to see you, watch you. I've been watching, recording your events across these years. Resilience, that is a word I'd associate with you, I'm rather impressed. More than myself, you went above and beyond with what you had to work with, it was, inspiring to someone like me. And when you met with Dr Snow, oh to see such a romance blossoming. You know, that day, I set up that man, grabbing Caitlin and holding her at gunpoint."

"Why!?"

Matt's anger grew, and the area began shaking because of his powers.

Eobard simmered with his hands towards Matt.

"Because, I put the wheels in motion my Matthew, for you to meet Caitlin, that moment, even if it seemed insignificant, it is very significant. No matter the timeline, the age, you and Dr Snow always where, meant to be together. You and her, have a very interesting future, especially your children, I can't wait for you to have your children, with your wife, and achieve what you achieve."

Matt wasn't sure what to believe anymore when it came to this man, he always did things that contradicted what he wanted.

"...You're saying I really have children with Caitlin?"

"Ooh yes, you very much do with Caitlin, you and Caitlin have one another, and have interesting children, and not just your children, yourselves as well, just wait for it, don't worry and just accept it. You've got a remarkable future in front of you."

"And if it was my decision, you wouldn't have a future at all, in fact you'd be gone by now, you know that, right?"

Eobard began chuckling.

"We'll always meet, you'll see me in your future, and my past. We've met, and we'll talk, and we'll fight, and we'll do a lot of different things. Even if you think that you can escape me, or I escape you, we'll always be meeting, yet unlike Barry, I don't hate you Matthew. In fact, I respect the decisions you have made for your family, especially a decision you'll have in the future."

"What decision?"

Matt demanded, but Eobard just turned away.

"Sorry, that's spoilers."

Matt expected him to be like that.

"You're so full of it Eobard, you wont get away with this forever, I assure you. Once this is done, I hope to never see your ugly mug again, either you or your blonde haired version of you. One toe out of line and I'll take on everyone to take you out, blondie."

Eobard's eyes flickered, looking straight at him with perplex expression, yet excitement at the same time.

"You can see me, as myself?"

"Hmph, spoilers."

Matt turned, and walked away, closing the door to a laughing Eobard.

* * *

Matt eventually went to find Jean, and he found her on the roof, overlooking the day.

Matt walked closer, seeing her admiring the cars, and the trees, and other things as they went by. She moved her hand forward, allowing the winds to dance between her fingers. It spun and swished in her hand, then she shot it into the sky, shaking her head sadly.

"Jean, what are you doing out here?"

She was startled by his voice. She looked over towards him, and saw her brother, smiling sadly.

"Hey bro, you're back it seems. I'm glad. When you went into that Speed Force crap, I was worried that I never would see you again, but you came back to me, so I'm so happy..."

"You're not happy, are you?"

Shaking her head, she was trying her best to keep it in by herself, but she wasn't able to do that.

"No..." Whispering like the world was disappearing, Matt sat down beside her, and hugged onto her body. She hugged back, slowly moving her face to his own. "Bro, it's so hard, Ronnie's gone, and I know Barry wants to see his mother, I know he does. If I could do that, then I probably would, but I'm not, and I know how dangerous this all is. If he does this, things are going to get really bad, I know that it is."

"I know that it is Jean, I know that it is very dangerous. But they are intelligent, these guys know what they're doing, we have to believe in them. If I thought truly...no, I know that this can't be right, but it still is a harsh thing to accept. Barry just wants to see his Mother again. We all would do that if we had the chance, you know?"

Jean could understand that.

But Matt saw that she still had a complicated expression.

"Ronnie died a hero Jean."

Jean's eyes became more wet than before.

"I know...he died, saving us all...doesn't mean that I have to accept it, does it?"

"No, of course not." His arm snaked around her body, and pulled her closer. "You don't have to accept anything you don't want to. But, Ronnie is a hero, he saved us all, and that's one of the best things that we can gain from this. We can say that he is a true hero."

Jean didn't know how to feel about that.

She knew that Ronnie did what he did to be a hero, but she didn't want him to die. Of course she didn't. She just didn't know what she was going to be going on now.

"I...when we were gone, away from here, we were happy. We lived a relatively normal life. Sure, we did the whole Firestorm thing, but we still did many different things together. We walked on a beach once, and then another time we went swimming together, and we ate my meals-"

"And he survived?"

Jean showed a small pout.

"Oh haha, I get it, I'm a terrible cook."

"Even then, seems Ronnie lived off it for a year." Jean looked towards Matt, as he gently stroked her face. "He loved you." Jean's eyes began gathering tears. "He did Jean, he loved you, and I am glad that he was there with you, when I couldn't. I couldn't ever truly thank him for what he did for you, and he saved the city, he's a hero Jean, never forget his heroism. Never forget Ronnie Raymond Jean, he was the man that saved your life, and all ours, he is a hero."

Jean fell against Matt's shoulder, and sobbed her poor heart out.

She got out things that she kept bottled up, and they just overflowed from her eyes.

She tried her best to keep it in, but in the end, she couldn't, and just ended up crying her heart out.

Matt comforted her, for as long as they had, and they chatted about what they did together for a long time, what she and Ronnie did, all to remember the man that she admired, and loved, and Matt silently thanked him in his mind for what went down during that day, it was one of the most relieving things that he had done in a long time.

* * *

Later on, in S.T.A.R Labs in the pipeline, and Matt was with Cisco, Hartley, Caitlin, Frankie, Jean and Joe along with the others were stood together with Eobard, in his containment cell.

Matt slowly inhaled a breath, glaring at the man as he walked forward.

"Matthew, I have to say-"

Matt cut him off with a darkened glare of his eyes.

"Don't speak to me, Eobard, never speak to me. If I had it my way, you'd be on the end of my blade right now you pathetic shit."

Eobard was slightly surprised but held his tongue, as Cisco moved closer to Barry.

"There are gonna be three yous back there the you from the future who saved younger you from the Reverse-Flash and now you you. Remember, wait until future you gets younger you out of there, and then you can go and save your Mom."

Cisco's words were nodded at in acknowledgement by Hartley, but he didn't agree with this, he knew that it was wrong.

"Piece of cake."

"May the Speed Force be with you."

Matt made an unpleasant face to Cisco's words, he didn't want to talk about the Speed Force for a while.

"You ripped off Star Wars."

Bette shrewdly pointed out happily, Cisco chuckling awkwardly, and held onto his hand.

Barry and Joe looked at one another, and they had tears dangling in his eyes. Matt looked towards Caitlin and held onto her hand tightly, as he hugged Frankie from the other side. Jean moved towards Hartley, and hugged onto his arm, and wouldn't release it for nothing.

"Goodbye, Dad."

Barry wept out, Matt wondering why he was doing this if it caused him so much distress.

"Goodbye, Son."

Barry felt Joe's embrace, and it made him feel good inside of himself. Once he pulled away from Joe, Barry's eyes went to his true love, to Iris. She looked towards him, and could see that there was something that he needed to say, wanted to say, but as if she had Matt's powers, she already knew.

"Iris..."

"You don't have to say anything." She cut him off, moving closer. "I already know. I hope whatever life you get, it's enough for you. That it makes you happy."

"You too."

Iris and Barry give one another a kiss on the cheek, Eddie looking on with a saddened expression. Barry then looks towards Eddie, who just nods, and disappears away with the others.

Matt was the last to follow, since they needed to go towards the Cortex.

But, Matt looked towards Barry, ignoring Eobard.

"Barry, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Matt thought that he would try at least once more...no, this was his final chance.

He had to know Barry was sure about this.

"It's what I have to do...good luck, with whatever life you get now, maybe it will be better."

"My life, is as great as it can be Barry, I have a family now. But, I don't want to forget all this-"

"You wont." Eobard revealed dryly. "Your powers, will be able to allow you to remember any timeline you've been apart of, as long as you have your powers in said time line that is, and they've been awakened. Don't worry, you'll be with Caitlin in another timeline as well, you can use your powers to restore memories of other timelines to other people, so you'll find one another again."

"Thanks for that, you bastard. Don't ever talk to me again, and I hope you die painfully." Matt growled at Eobard, who chuckled awkwardly. His eyes then went towards Barry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck Barry, be safe, and do what you need to do. Even though I don't necessarily agree with this, I hope you find what you need to find, and I hope you make the right decision."

"Thanks, you too. Whatever happens now, I hope you and Caitlin and Frankie, and Jean are happy...and I'm sorry about Ronnie and Jean, tell her I am sorry about this."

Matt silently nodded, spared one last glare for Eobard, before joining the others in the Cortex.

* * *

He walked towards Caitlin and Jean who were at a separate station than the others were at, Matt feeling Caitlin's hand on his own as he bent down towards her. His head laid on her shoulder, and gave her a cheek kiss.

"No matter what Cait, even if we're in another time line, I'll find you again, I'll always find you, both, you and Frankie, I'll always come back to you."

"Me too." She bequeathed a smile, capturing his lips and her own together. "I'll always remember you, and Frankie, and we'll all meet again." Frankie, having heard her name, came closer, and sat together with the three, all hugging one another. "Because, we're a family now, and I love you Matthew, Frankie, Jean."

The four continued their hug, as Barry began. Matt looked at the camera, seeing him go faster, and faster. He didn't like it, but he had to accept it but he couldn't help but get an eerie feeling that everything was about to go wrong.

The building began to shake seconds later, Jean looking at the screen, then turned back to the others, Matt feeling Caitlin's hand tightening on his own, and he did the same thing right back towards her.

"The accelerator's structural integrity is holding."

Joe walked past behind Eddie, and moved towards Stein along with Hartley sat at the console.

"What was that?"

"Is Barry okay?"

Bette added, worried for the young man. Cisco assured her with a small smile.

"Yeah. He just passed Mach Two."

"Cool." Frankie muttered, then turned towards Matt. "Dad..."

"Something wrong sweetheart?"

"If Barry does this...does that mean we'll never meet? Does that mean...you wont be my Dad anymore?"

Right now, seeing Frankie's sinking heart, and tears in her eyes, Matt kinda disliked Barry for making her feel that way. He hugged her tightly, and placed her on his lap. She hugged onto his body, petting the young girls hair.

"Shhhh now, Eobard told me that I'll remember this, no matter what happens, as long as I have powers, and thanks to my stupid parents, I'll always have these powers, maybe, but even if I didn't, I'll always find you, my daughter, and I'll always love you, as my daughter. Frankie, you're a large part of my world, and no alternative timeline, is ever going to keep me from you. And I'll restore any memories you forget, and we'll always be together."

Frankie laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into the blonde. Said blonde hugged her back with one arm, as Jean looked on, then looked down at the ground before her, knowing that this would cause heartache, no matter what.

As Martin reached for his cup, he saw the liquid rise, before he could say anything, Hartley injected the hydrogen particle into the pipeline, Martin nodding his head.

"Didn't even have to speak."

"Of course not, I am a genius as well."

As Hartley said that, the image on the screen, and the image of what was Barry running, collided, and the pair disappeared together, Iris' eyes widening at the sight before her.

"What's that? What happened?"

She asked roughly, leaving Caitlin to deliver the news, as they all stood up.

"Barry he's gone."

With Caitlin's words, Matt looked at the computer screen, and saw what was going on.

"Look. The wormhole."

"And it's stable."

Hartley added after Matt, where Martin cocked his head to Jean.

"Start the clock dear."

Jean did as she was asked, clicking the button on the screen, and then as she did, the countdown began.

Once it was, Matt looked towards Hartley, and Jean.

"You two, follow me, lets just get him out of here before I have a change of mind and kill the bastard."

Responding to that, Jean and Hartley both inclined their head.

"Right behind you bro."

"You're right, lets be wise about this, and get him out of here before we all lose our minds like Barry."

"I'm going too."

Cisco added, Bette looking worried but Cisco gave her a reassuring look. She reluctantly bowed her head, and knew what she had to do.

"Be careful Cisco."

"Always will be bomber...do you want to change your name to bomber?"

"No. I love Plastique."

Cisco chuckled, as Matt moved closer.

"Don't worry Bette, I'll keep Cisco safe. Just look out for everyone in here with Joe, we don't know what this bastard could be capable of. He's fast, so try your best, if he tries anything. We can't take any chances with this."

"Yeah, you've got it Matt, keep careful."

Matt nodded his head, Frankie looking worryingly towards Matt.

"Dad..."

"Stay here sweetheart, and protect the others with Bette, and Joe, okay? I'm counting on you."

Frankie reluctantly nodded her head, and together with Hartley, Jean, and Cisco, they walked towards the pipeline, where the time capsule was ready.

* * *

Matt got Eobard out of his cells, and pushed them towards the pod. He didn't want to have to deal with him ever again.

"Don't ever come here again or you'll die."

"Matthew, don't be so cold, you've got a very interesting destiny, both you and your wife."

"Don't talk about Caitlin, don't look at her, don't speak about her, don't even think about her, or I'll kill you myself."

Matt glared, but Eobard looked at the pod that was going to be taking them home, Matt felt like smashing it right there and then with his powers, to destroy their hope. But, he wasn't stupid enough to place others in danger, no matter how he really wanted to do it.

"It's beautiful. Rip Hunter would be impressed. He built the first one of these. Interesting man."

"Did he rip you a new one?"

Hartley snickered, Cisco chuckling as well.

"Nice one Hartley, didn't know you had it in you."

"Well...he deserved it."

Matt rolled his eyes, but then from the wormhole, a silver helmet came flying out, with wings attached to the helmet. Matt's eyes furrowed at such a sight, surprised that the helmet was bouncing off the ground like it was.

"Now what the hell is that? Can I keep it? I could do with a hat that looks like it's from Greek Mythology, the messenger of the Gods, I think it is Greek Myth anyway...either way, it is pretty cool, but where did that come from anyway?"

"That's my cue to leave."

Eobard answered Matt, who rolled his eyes.

He moved closer to Cisco, and showed a somewhat warm smile for him.

"Thank you, Cisco."

Hearing that used to bring Cisco joy, all it did now was bring him sorrow, and it caused his heart to feel heavy with deep emotions.

"Don't ever come back. I'm with Matt, if you come back here, I'll make sure he kills you too."

Cisco said harshly, and then Hartley nodded.

"If I had it my way, you would have died by now."

"Good thing it wasn't by your way then, isn't it Hartley?"

"Screw you, that's all I have to say. You did all this, and you get to go home? You sicken me. You should be punished for your actions, this seems like it is a reward compared to what you did to everyone, not just me."

"Like Matthew, for instance? I was the reason you met him, you should be thanking me."

Hartley's eyes tightened, and he went to raise his hands to fire a sonic blast, but Matt stopped him, overlaying a hand onto his own hand. Hartley looked towards Matt, but he shook his head, seeing the seething rage in Matt himself, from Hartley.

"Just leave it for now Hartley, they are just...done. He isn't worth anything anymore. He knows if he turns on us, we'd all kill him, he can't beat all three of us, we don't have to be Speedsters to kill this shit."

Hartley nodded his head, allowing him to just go.

Eobard got into the pod, and he looked on normally.

The portal began twisting in the sky, and Eobard looked super excited, he looked about to be getting what he wanted for all this time.

"Home. I'm going home..."

They all looked on...

But then Matt felt something, and his face lit up.

"He made the right choice after all."

"What dude?"

Cisco asked, so Matt smiled, and placed a barrier around the four of them.

"Something good's about to happen."

Cisco didn't know what he meant, and neither did the others.

* * *

Just as he did that, Barry came shooting out of the wormhole, and slammed his fist right through the glass, connecting it with the older man's face, Eobard went backwards, smashing the time ship apart. He skidded on the ground, and Matt him with a delightful smile.

Matt's face became very bright at the sight, Barry landing on the ground with a wild grin on his face.

"Ooh yeah Barry! Well done!"

"Yahoo! Awesome Barry! Time to kick some ass!"

Jean announced, Matt nodding and turning to Cisco.

"Cisco, get out of here, a fight's about to go down."

"R-Right dude, be careful!"

Matt nodded his head, and Cisco took off., leaving Matt and the others there. Barry got off the ground, and zoomed towards Matt. He looked towards Matt, who did the same thing.

"Well done Barry, you did the right thing. I know it couldn't of been easy, but you did the right choice. I can...feel your emotions right now, it must have been terrible to see your Mom...what happened, but this is the right way Barry, and I am sorry, I hope this gives you closure."

"Hard choice, very hard, I almost gave in and saved her but...but thanks man."

"No prob..." Matt looked at the wormnhole. "Eeeh! This thing isn't closing!"

As Matt said that, the wormhole began growing bigger, and bigger. The wormhole touched the sides of the building as well as the roof and caused some of it to begin breaking down. Jean looked on with some worry, and Hartley did the same thing.

"Jean, you've got to use your powers to stabilize the building before it crumbles down on all of us!" Jean looked towards Hartley. "Please, hurry!" As he shouted that, Hartley looked towards Eobard. "Matthew, you and I should help Barry out with him."

"You got it Hartley."

Matt quickly said.

Jean also nodded her head.

"R-Right, I'm on it!"

Jean rushed to the side of the building, and then breathing in and out slowly.

Inhaling and exhaling her breath, she focused her powers into the walls, and using her powers over molecules, she strengthened the walls, reinforcing them with her powers.

Barry looked towards Eobard who glared upwards towards him.

"You didn't save her. Why? Why? You could have had the life you wanted." Eobard growled out angrily, putting down his mask. "You could have had everything you ever wanted!"

Barry looked at the others, who nodded right towards him, and then he nodded to himself with a smile on his lips.

"I already do."

Eobard cocked his head to the side with a wider grin on his face.

"Not for long."

Eobard charged at Barry who did the same thing. Barry jumped over Eobard, and grabbed him by the shoulder, flipping him around. Then, with a quick strike to the head, Eobard was pushed forward, Matt shooting off a concussive force of energy right for his face, forcing him into a wall. Hartley then added his own sonic wave, causing Eobard to grip his ears at the piercing sound.

"Together, you can't stop us."

Barry announced, Matt nodding his head.

"That's right Eobard, you wont win against us. Now I get to kill you, I'm so happy."

Eobard glared at the two. He was confident that he could take Barry or Matt on their own. But the pair of them together, he was sure that he couldn't do that. He ground his teeth, and showed a darkened glare.

"I wont lose to either of you!"

"Bro! That thing is growing, we only have a few seconds! They don't have the time to shut it down and if it grows much more, then we'll all die! You have to do something bro! You have to use your powers somehow!"

"But, how!?"

Matt didn't know what he could do, what could he do for this?

[Mr Stone, Miss Stone is right. Use your powers to try and close it, Dr Snow and Miss Kane are trying their best to and shut it down! But they might not make it in time, so you have to do your best Mr Stone, while Miss Stone keeps up the building from collapsing in on us.]

"R-Right! Leave this to me, Hartley, keep helping Barry!"

Matt allowed energy to dance in his palms, and he shot it towards the wormhole, and used his best attempts to keep it closed, while the battles continued onwards, Matt wishing he could get in on the action, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that right now.

* * *

As that happened, Caitlin and Frankie rushed through the S.T.A.R Labs and went towards the pipeline, seeing Cisco already there. He nodded at them, and rushed past them to not get in their way, and continued doing what they needed to do.

"Cut the internal generators sweetheart!"

Caitlin asked, rushing past Frankie.

"I'm on it Mom!"

Frankie got to a nearby place, and pushed some of the buttons, getting off the panel on the wall. Caitlin did the same thing on her side, Frankie doing what she could do right now.

[Ten seconds, hurry! Mr Stone might be able to buy you a few more seconds, but there's a danger to this...]

"We're going as fast as we can Professor!"

Frankie announced with fear, showing that she really wasn't pleased right now.

They continued doing what they needed to do, and as they worked, something exploded near Frankie. She placed her hands out, as the electrical discharged happened. However, before it could shock her, it stopped right in it's place, causing Frankie to be surprised.

Using her possible power, she forced the electricity away from her, shooting it to the ground.

Caitlin looked on with surprise, hearing the Professor's countdown.

But she managed, at the last second, to shut down the wormhole, and she inhaled a breath, moving closer towards Frankie, placing a hand on the side of her shoulder.

"Well done Frankie, I couldn't of done it without you."

"Yeah, I'm okay, we did it Mom."

Caitlin smiled even more, giving her a small hug.

"Yes, we did it very well together, Frankie. But, did you just...control lightning...?"

Caitlin inhaled, feeling relieved.

Frankie didn't know either, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Back in the pipeline, Barry and Eobard fought one another valiantly, but it was clear that Eobard was the one who was keeping it all together in said fight, he was dominating Barry in the fight. Barry pushed off the wall at superspeed's, but Eobard was right behind him, grabbing him, and threw him into a wall.

Barry let out a cry, as Hartley fired off a wave of sonic power. Eobard had to bend his body to the side, but with Matt now not having to close the wormhole, he turned towards Eobard, and sent off a psychic wave towards him at the same time, both of their powers slamming into the man's body, and he rolled down on the ground, making him pant.

"Barry!"

"On it!"

Barry rushed around the area as Eobard flew through the sky, building momentum. And then, he came from the other side, slamming his fist into Eobard's back, Eobard releasing a heavy cry from his lungs, and skidded across the ground.

Eobard looked up, only to see Matt launching a blade of telekinetic energy.

Eobard got off the ground, and rushed towards the left. Matt followed him, shooting off blast after blast of the blades with Hartley doing the same thing with his sonic waves, Barry rushing to the other side, blocking Eobard's path off. Eobard them saw a dagger come for him, so he caught it, only for Barry to get close, delivering a few speedy blows to Eobard's stomach, his body bending backwards.

"Have this!"

Summoning his powers, he breathed out psychic fire. He couldn't shoot this off repeatedly, so he did it sparingly. But this attack slammed Eobard, burning his body and his mind as well, him rolling on the ground in both types of pain, physical and mental pain.

"Aaaaaagh! W-What power is this!?"

Eobard let out a bellowing cry, only for Barry to appear above him. Charging his fist, Barry slammed it downwards. However, Eobard caught the fist, tripping Barry's feet, and then got off the ground. Keeping a hold of his fist, he spun around the area, building up the momentum, and threw Barry off the ground.

Matt thrusted his hand upwards, grabbing Barry with telekinesis, and launched him at Eobard. With the momentum of Matt's throw and his own speed, Barry went faster than ever, quickly dashed at him, smacking him in the face with a heavy punch, sending him towards Matt.

"Have another!"

Matt blasted forward with his psychic energy, hitting Eobard's body which flung towards Hartley, who raised his hands.

"Have this!"

With a sonic wave, Hartley landed an attack and knocked him down onto the ground. Eobard looked up to see Matt launching a telekinetic blade right for his body. Eobard lunged upwards, and then jumped over the blade, shooting for Matt.

Barry gave chase, but Matt merely merely raised a dome around himself. Eobard, rushed around the dome, spinning and creating a mini vortex, around him. Barry rushed towards him, and got into the vortex, trying to catch Eobard.

But then, Eobard spun around and jumped over Barry, grabbing the back of his head, and threw him to the side. Matt growled, and went to release a blast, when Eobard looked right towards him, and smiled softly.

"You'll suffer for this, fighting me."

"Suffer this, bitch!"

Matt released the dome, changing the domes protective energy into a concussive blast, forcing his body backwards. Matt's different coloured eyes focused on Eobard, who flipped in the air, and then allowed the blade Matt launched to pass through his armpit, avoiding it all together. But Matt skilfully spun two daggers in his hand, launching them off right at Eobard.

Eobard avoided the daggers of energy, but them Matt thrusted his hand downwards, lifting up the ground with his telekinesis. Eobard quickly spun his arms around creating a blast of wind, and then Barry rushed in front of Matt, doing the same thing.

The winds clashed with one another, and had a battle.

"You can never win Barry, you'll always lose!"

Eobard growled out, but Matt inhaled a breath, and then breathed out psychic flames, connecting them with Barry's attack. Combining their powers, a vortex of flames erupted forward, catching Eobard's tornado and forced Eobard to stop, rushing to the side, avoiding the flames.

Just as Hartley was going to become involved, he felt a hand on his back, and suddenly, he felt something...draining from him.

"Eobard baby?!"

It was Rachael...

Among the chaos, she managed to sneak in, and saw what was going on, and managed to catch Hartley off guard. Because Matt was concentrated on Eobard, he couldn't have sensed her until it was too late. The others turned towards her, and he saw how Hartley's skin was slowly turning older and older, absorbing his life force.

"Rachael, you've returned to me." Eobard gave her a smile, making her look confused. "Rachael, what's wrong?"

"...Y-You were going to go, without me?"

She felt betrayed, but Eobard smiled.

"Of course not Rachael, as soon as their guard was down, I was going to come and get you, but you came for me. We're abandoning the plan, and killing them. Kill them, then we'll have our family."

"Family..." Eobard nodded, and in Rachael's mind, it truly looked amazing. The very idea that she would have a family now, was her best feeling. "Eobard, we're really going to have a family? And I can kill Matt, Caitlin and everyone else who's ever hurt me?"

Twisted, is what Matt thought, and he felt sorry for her in a roundabout way, with how Eobard preyed on her mind and basically manipulated her in a huge way. That way, he did feel sorry for her, but she was still responsible for her actions, and he couldn't have it continued on this time, he couldn't have it happen this time.

"Yes, kill my love, then we'll be together."

Upon hearing that, Rachael nodded her head happily, and gave in, which was the last straw for Matt.

"W-What are you..."

Hartley croaked, feeling what was happening.

"Nifty gifty for me. You see, my Eobard baby made this for me. Matt has the power to drain energy, and I can control my cells to heal, and such. Well, with this organ inside, I can use my power, and that power in tandem. I've been going through conditioning for this for a while now, and I'm going to drain the life out of you!"

Hartley could feel the life being sucked out of him. He could feel it slowly leaving him, his skin was ageing, his eyes followed Rachael's sadistic sneer that was on her lips, and she looked down at him, licking her lips like she saw him as tasty.

"G-Get off me..."

He growled out, but she just snickered.

"Awww, don't worry about it Hartley, you're not going to be alive for much longer. You're not going to be able to get away from this, you know? Either way, it is going to be your last time you're going to be alive, you know?"

Hartley continued feeling the life leave him, when suddenly, an energy blast erupted from the side, hitting Rachael off his body. Rachael rolled on the ground, as Matt rushed towards Hartley, leaving Barry to fight Eobard, since Hartley needed some help.

"Hartley, are you alright?"

Matt asked, seeing Hartley's skin return to normal. Matt was relieved, seeing that he was able to heal from that.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good, that was just..."

"It's alright, just rest now. Leave this bitch to me."

He slowly nodded, pushing off to the side,

Rachael got off the ground.

"Oh, is this the fight of a lifetime Matt?"

"Hardly, I'm gonna kick your ass quickly, then we'll be done with this crap. Finally, you're going to die here. I feel sorry for you, but you've done more than enough to all of us, you're dead."

Rachael smiled, then rushed forward. Matt wasn't messing around this time, he made a katana of energy, and rushed right for her. Meeting in the middle, he swung down from the right, which she dodged, sending a punch for him.

Avoiding that, he swung for Rachael's neck, though she pulled backwards, the blade cutting Rachael's throat slightly Matt thinking that he had gained an advantage, but he then saw that the cut healed itself, allowing Rachael to go right at Matt.

Getting in his personal zone, she punched Matt across the face, then brought her leg up for a sweeping kick. Matt blocked the kick with the blade, pushing her away, thrusting his palm into her stomach, releasing a blast of energy in her torso, forcing her off her feet.

He then threw the katana right at her, embedding her leg with the blade.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

She cried out, but Matt didn't care anymore, making a dagger of energy, aiming for her head. She ripped the katana out of her leg, and rolled to the side. Matt saw that her wound was healing, so quickly, he thrusted his hands forward, sending blades of energy right at her.

Rachael raised her arms, the blast hitting her arms, and forced her backwards. She bounced off the ground, as her leg healed, but she smiled at the sight, licking her lips softly.

"Did you forget Matt? I can fight forever, my powers allow me to heal continuously, you can't beat me. Even if you try, you'd have to knock me out to even have a chance. But I'm just stronger than you are, you can't even think quickly about this, you can't outsmart this, I'm just a tough bitch for you, no matter what."

"Tough bitch, you used to be kind, and now look at you. You're Eobard's servant, that's all you are. You've even turned into his pet project, and he was going to leave you behind. Just think, why didn't he experiment on himself? It is because he's turned you into a weapon, that's all you are now."

Rachael's eyes lowered as Jean finished using her powers on the building, protecting the others from a collapsing building. She turned towards Matt and Rachael, Rachael's eyes becoming slightly moist.

"It doesn't matter, he loves me."

"He can't love a thing, other than himself Rachael. Wake up, look what he's turned you into. He wasn't going to find you, you weren't even on his mind."

Rachael looked down at herself, as Jean pushed closer.

"He's made me powerful though, I'm strong now, you can't stop me. Your words are just trying to deter me from being myself! I wont let anyone use me!"

"Then why are you letting him use you?"

Rachael's mind was hit with devastation, and then Jean came up from behind her, slamming her with some winds, knocking her down onto the ground.

"You killed Ronnie Rachael. You are a murderer. He sacrificed himself, because of something like you, getting in the way. How dare you think you can do something like that? You just care about yourself, and everyone else here, barring Eobard, does care about others. You're pathetic now."

Rachael raised her head off the ground,

"Fuck you Jean, I'm glad your boyfriend is dead, why should you be happy, huh? You're a bitch, and I hate you as well, always coming between me and Matt, you always got his attention, you should have died a long time ago."

Matt heard a cry, and saw Barry pinned to the wall. His eyes widened, and went to help, but Rachael grabbed his wrist due to the distraction, and used the life drain power, his knees feeling weak. She pulled him backwards, back handing Matt across the face, as he tried his best to adjust to the life drain that she was doing.

"Don't worry Matt, we'll be together, even in death."

Because of the life drain, he felt a little weaker than he usually would, he could see that his vision was blurry. Even then, it didn't matter, he wasn't going to stop because of Rachael, he wasn't going to lose to her.

"Fuck you!"

Matt summoned his energy and forced it into her body. Capturing her with telekinesis, he flung the girl to the side, knocking her into the wall. She landed on the ground, and rolled forward, grabbing glass shards, launching them at Matt.

Matt raised a barrier, as she ran forward, picking up glass and metal shards to fire at Matt.

Jean stepped between them, Rachael's eyes widening as a gust of wind came for her. She jumped to the side, and avoided it, then moved forward, rushing Jean with a grin on her face, but Jean merely pushed to the side, Matt's energy colliding with her body.

Reverse Flash went to kill Barry, raising his vibrating hand.

"Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill them. And then I'm going to kill your father. I always win, Flash!"

Eobard went to strike him down, Matt went to thrust his hand that way, when he heard a banging sound.

Everything seemed to stop with that sound, and they looked to the source. Standing there, with a gun to his chest, was Eddie, everyone's eyes widening at the sight, allowing Barry to be released, Rachael looking on with a wide eyed expression.

"Eddie!"

Barry yelled, as Hartley walked closer to the young man who fell down to the ground. Blood came from his body, and he bent down, not sure why Eddie...no, he did know why, but he just couldn't understand someone doing that.

"What did you do? Why did you…?"

"No such thing as a coincidence. I, couldn't let, Barry die, he...he was, going to kill Barry, and I couldn't...let him...die."

Eddie cried out, as Matt heard the footsteps of Iris coming along.

Barry looked towards Eobard, and saw that slowly, he was fading away.

"What's happening?"

"Hartley, help me!"

Eobard cried out, falling to his knees.

"Why would I help you Eobard? Die you bastard."

Hartley glared out angrily.

Rachael rushed towards him, and hugged onto his body.

"Eobard baby!? W-Why!? Don't disappear! I need you!"

She cried, trying to keep him alive, and well, but he wasn't able to respond, he couldn't believe that this was happening, Hartley then answered Barry's question, lowering his eyebrows.

"Eddie's his ancestor. If Eddie dies, he'll never be born, and..."

"He's being erased from existence." Matt finished, looking towards Eobard, and he looked right back. "...Goodbye Eobard, I'd prefer to have killed you myself, but this is rewarding as well, the only sad part is Eddie had to die because of it, but he saved Barry's life in the end huh. The one person you hate, he saved, your own ancestor, that must be a kick in the teeth huh."

Eobard's eyes were angry, and scared at the same time.

"Y-You can save me with your powers! Y-You can displace me from-"

Matt cut him off with a middle finger up towards him, and murmured "Bye." with a cold heart and eyes.

At that moment, Iris came crying in, running towards Eddie. She bent down towards him, and hugged onto his body, tears leaking out of her eyes, Rachael doing the same thing for her own lover right now.

"No! No! Eddie. Eddie, no, no. Stay with me, okay? Stay."

Iris begged again and again, her tears excruciatingly painful to look at.

"He was wrong, it turns out. I'm a hero after all."

Eddie coughed out blood, Iris' eyes couldn't stop leaking tears, more and more of them.

"You are, Eddie. You are my hero."

Eddie's hand gently went over Iris' face, smiling softly despite the pain that he felt right now.

"That's all I ever wanted to be… Your hero."

Slowly, Eddie faded away, Iris looking towards Matt for assistance, but he bowed his head, and Iris knew that meant Eddie was gone. She just knew it from the way that his eyes were on her form, and caused him to feel terrible about all of this.

"No! Eddie please, Eddie don't..."

Iris pleaded but it was too late.

Rachael noticed that Eobard was continuing to flicker in and out of existence, shaking her head.

"Eobard baby, please! W-We're supposed to be together! W-We were...you should have been with me, and that...please don't do something like this...please, stay with me, please don't do this to me, please come and stay with me..."

Rachael pleaded, crying into his chest, but he just looked at Barry, his face switching from Harrison Wells' face, to Eobard's real face. Matt remembered this face, he could remember seeing this face in a dream once, and now knew who he really was.

"I've controlled your life for so long, Barry. How will you get along without me?"

Eobard truly had the last laugh as he disappeared into nothingness.

Rachael's eyes leaked massive tears, and she screamed "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" as loud as she could, falling down to the ground.

Everyone felt this was a bitter sweet victory, it didn't feel good at all.

Rachael had many thoughts whispering in her mind, and also she felt like the screams were loud. It felt sickening to her, she felt like now, her life had no purpose, she couldn't even breathe properly, she felt it tight in her chest.

As they stood there, the singularity that was closed, reopened. It began sucking things in around them all, Jean's eyes going towards Matt.

"What happened..."

"I don't know Jean...but I know what I have to do..."

Barry looked at the others, then nodded his head, and rushed to the side. He rushed towards Iris, who wept on the ground, over Eddie's body, but she couldn't keep it in, she just let out all of her emotions.

"Iris, we have to go."

"I'm not leaving him."

Iris spoke her denial, but Hartley grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her towards the exit.

"We have to go now, Iris. I'm sorry."

Iris was dragged away, and the others followed.

But Matt turned to see Rachael just sat there, broken.

Though he hated what she did.

He truly hated what she had done.

He held a very, very, very small sympathy for her. Sure, he knew that it was her own fault on what happened, but to a degree, she was manipulated by Eobard. Sure, she also had screws loose, but Matt could at least feel something sorrowful for her.

So, he rushed backwards towards her, Jean gasping.

"Bro, what are you doing!?"

"She needs to pay for her crimes."

"But she killed Ronnie!"

"No, Eobard killed Ronnie Jean, Rachael was just a Pawn. A willing to a degree, but still a Pawn. I'm not letting her get away with it anymore, I'll finish her off now."

Matt called back to her, as he got in front of Rachael.

He looked at her eyes as debris began being sucked into the singularity. Her eyes, looked hollow. She looked broken and alone. Even though he hated what she had personally done to him, and others, he had to feel sorry for her. Even then, he formed a dagger of energy within his hand, and looked down towards her.

"Rachael, come on. You know what has to happen now Rachael, come quietly, or I'll have to kill you."

Rachael's hollow eyes went towards his eyes, leaking tears.

"Where am I going to go now…? I don't have anything to live for. Eobard, gave me a purpose, I don't have that now. I have nothing to live for...kill me, I don't care anymore."

"You need to pay for what you did, you did all of this Rachael. You know, even now, I feel...rage for you, I've never felt this angry about someone before, and that's you...you did this Rachael, and I am sorry for what Eobard did to you, it was wrong, he forced you into this life. You were a manipulative bitch before...but, even you didn't deserve to be his slave."

Rachael fiddled with her thumbs, shaking her head.

"Just leave me alone, and let me die Matt. Please, I want to die. I don't want to live anymore...I don't have anything to live for..."

Serene tears erupted from her eyes, but Matt slapped her across the face, shocking her.

"Stop being stupid! For fuck sake, you used to be a League member! So, you were used, get used to it! We all were used in different ways! You have to take responsibilities for what you've done, you can't get an easy death, sorry Rachael! The world doesn't work like that! At least, this world doesn't work like that. You need to pay for what you did to all of us, and getting broken now..."

Rachael looked into his eyes, and began crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry..."

"What?"

For Matt, that was the last thing he expected.

"I'm...sorry. You can hate me, I deserve it...yeah, I deserve it...maybe I knew it was wrong...sure, it was wrong, but I...I just, had to do something, I hated you for breaking up with me...maybe I'm petty like that, I just didn't want to be alone...and I wasn't, he treated me nicely...I felt loved for the first time in a long time...but now, I see he didn't...he wasn't going to come back for me, was he?"

Matt shook his head.

"No, he wasn't coming back for you."

He didn't do it to be malicious, he was just confirming what she knew already.

Rachael folded her arms, nodding her head again and again.

"...I should have known, he was too caught up in his plans...and I caused a lot of peoples deaths...I can see why you chose Caitlin over me, she's not such a bitch like me huh...I'm a horrible person...I vowed to myself, that I wouldn't be like my Mom...I'm just worse than her now...I was his puppet, he didn't see as an equal...he didn't see me at all as nothing more than a tool..."

"Rachael..."

Matt went to speak, but Rachael made a decision.

She didn't want to die by a hole, so she turned to Matt, grabbing a piece of metal from the ground and forced his hand.

"You fool!"

Rachael went to stab Matt, but the blonde hit her wrist, forcing her to drop the metal, and he plunged his dagger right through her heart, and it went out of her back. He also stabbed her stomach as well, where the organ was, so she couldn't drain peoples life force anymore.

He and she locked eyes, as blood came out of her mouth.

"...Thank you, Matt, for everything...thank you, for loving me...I'm sorry for treating you horribly...be happy with Caitlin...at least, live for me now...okay...? I wont ask for anything else...but, this...please...I'm so sorry...and thank you..."

"..."

Matt didn't know what to say as the pull came stronger. Because she had been impaled, Rachael's body went flying towards the wormhole, as she was dying, this surely would kill her. Eddie's body following after her.

Matt gasped at the sudden thing, thrusting his hand outwards to try and grab the body with telekinesis.

But, the beam didn't reach him, and he was sucked into the wormhole along with Rachael.

Matt couldn't sense anything from the wormhole, no life...

Matt looked on at the wormhole, then bowed his head.

He hated Rachael, but to see her go like that, he didn't expect it.

" _Goodbye Rachael, I hope you find peace, wherever you go now...Heaven, Hell...if they exist, whatever God decides, I...you were evil, but you were manipulated...just like I was by my parents once upon a time, I understand your sadness...but in the end, you had to be stopped...goodbye Rachael._ "

He slowly raised his head, then flew out of there before he was going to be sucked up.

* * *

Gathering outside, they all looked up to the sky, and saw the wormhole growing and growing. Everything around, was being sucked in, and people even fell into it, most likely killing them. Matt looked around and now knew this was the bad feeling he had all day.

He saw pieces of the building rise off them, breaking off the building's. Cars, and other objects went into the sky as well. They flew high, and Matt felt sick that he saw people being killed because of this singularity.

Using his powers, he caught a few people with his telekinesis, and brought them back down to the ground, saving their lives.

"What happened to Rachael?"

Jean asked with keen interest.

"She was sucked into the wormhole, she's gone now. I stabbed her, in her heart, and her stomach where the organ was, she's...she's gone now."

Matt informed the group, they looked relieved, and in a way, he was too. He was, surprised by her death, by the way she attacked him, and though it was a theory, it seemed to him like she wanted it in the end, to end her suffering and while he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, he had to do it in the end.

"I can't believe that this is happening..."

Caitlin worryingly looked towards Matt, who knew how she felt right now, as he felt the same thing.

"I know, but we'll just have to deal."

Matt expressed with concerned, Frankie using her powers to bring down some cars from being sucked in, saving some more peoples lives all together.

* * *

At the window of S.T.A.R Labs, Eliza, who had woken up now, looked out. Her eyes ran with sparkles, and her hands shook around.

She didn't show any emotions, but something within her eyes, told that she, didn't look happy right now.

"Seems like...I've gained powers...this is going to be fun."

Eliza then smirked...but, it was, different, and it was something different to her usual smile...

* * *

Cisco looked upwards, as Bette held onto his arm, he did the same right back for her.

"So that's what we didn't want to happen."

Cisco muttered out, Caitlin's hand entwining with Matt's, and so did Frankie's, he could feel their fear, and he knew why that was as well, even he was scared on what was going on right now with all that happening.

"I knew this was going to happen...Barry, I told you not to do this, and look what's happened...I said that this was happening, and you didn't believe me, I know you got to see your Mom and all, but people are dying...this isn't right..."

Jean's eyes went towards Barry, he didn't need to be told how terrible he felt right now, he already knew how bad he felt right now. He felt so awful, that he was the cause of all of this, and regretted going back into the past now, but he did love seeing his mother, not at the cost of so many peoples lives.

"What's it doing!?"

Barry yelled over the winds, so Matt placed his hands outwards, forming an oval barrier around them. Using that, they could breathe easier for a second, and Martin was thankful for that, but he still looked worried.

"Feeding. The singularity won't stop, not even after the Earth is gone. I'm afraid the accretion disc has already assembled."

"What?"

Joe didn't understand and neither did some of the others. So, Hartley explained.

"Diffuse material that's in orbital motion around the singularity."

"What does that mean?"

Caitlin this time asked, looking towards Matt with worry.

"We have to disrupt the motion."

"Basically it's just like the tornado, only upside down. And bigger. And scarier."

Barry shouted to the others, as Martin pushed forward.

"Barry, that event has an energy level of at least 6.7 Terra Electron Volts. It cannot be stopped."

Barry, in that moment, knew what he had to do.

His eyes scanned the others, and they all knew what he was thinking, but none of them wanted to admit it.

"I have to try."

Barry put down his mask, and then sparks ran through his eyes. Even then, Matt knew that he couldn't stop it on his own, he just knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. And then, Barry ran, and ran as fast as he could, into the eye of the storm.

But even that, wasn't going to save them all.

Matt could tell that despite the speeds he was going, and how fast he was, and even with Cisco saying that Barry was doing it, and it was working, but Matt knew it wasn't, and from what he could hear from Hartley's head, he didn't think that it was going to work either.

"Keep doing that Barry, it's working! It's stabilizing!"

Cisco yelled through the transceiver.

[I don't know how much longer I can keep this going! I don't think I can!]

Barry shouted back, Matt seeing the man shoot around in the sky, running as fast as he possibly could.

"Now what!?"

Bette yelled, as Matt looked towards Hartley, and then Martin, knowing what they were thinking.

"We, have to merge the inner, and outer horizons."

Caitlin looked towards Matt, who smiled towards her with love. With that look, she knew that he was going to try something, he was going to do something, and that she couldn't do that, she couldn't just let him do this, she didn't want to lose him.

"Matthew no..."

"Cait, you know what I'm going to say, and they're thinking it too. I'm the only one who can release enough energy to collapse it. Jean's tired, Bette can't do it right now, and I'm not letting Frankie do it either. I'm the only one who can do it."

"M-Matthew no! Y-You can't! What if you can't escape the inrush-"

Matt silenced her with his lips, pressing them against her own. Caitlin cried hot tears that rolled down her face, and hugged onto her, using his hands that were on her face to brush off the tears that she was shedding.

"I know, Cait, I know. But this is the right thing to do, I have to, even if it wasn't to save the world, you, Frankie, and Jean are in danger, all of my friends are and the entire city is going to be wiped out if I don't do anything, I have to."

"Matthew, please don't..."

"It's me, or the world? What's the choice?"

Caitlin knew the choice, and while she didn't have to accept it, she knew it was the right thing, and Matt was all for doing the right thing, he always was, and that's what she probably loved most about him, and the way that he looked, always made her feel good inside.

"We were supposed to get married in the future, we have so many things that we were supposed to do together..."

"Then I'll come back, and we'll get married, I'm never letting you go again, you're going to become Mrs Snow-Stone and we'll have a family, more children along with Frankie being their big sister, and we'll get a dog, and a cat and make rabbits."

Caitlin's eyes furrowed with confusion as did the others, still shedding tears.

"W-With the dog and cat?"

"No, with rabbits, and more rabbits." Matt clarified. "Besides, Ronnie showed he was a hero, I'll show mine too. I never felt like one, like Barry did but now, I can save the city too, and I'll do it, because I've got you in my corner, you, guiding me and showing me your strength. Please, lend me some strength now, okay? You always were my strength, when I was affected by my powers, you never gave up on me, and you chose to love me, and I'll never forget that, I'll always love you Caitlin, no matter what, and this wont kill me, I'll come back, whatever happens, I promise you, even if I have to do deals with stupid extra dimensional energies...hehe."

Caitlin continued crying, falling against him, and sobbed her heart out. Matt bent down towards her lips, and kissed her once more, and as they kissed, a light between them connected them together, Matt and Caitlin didn't know what was going on, but now they felt it, they felt some, connection between them.

"Matthew..."

"I'll come back, this isn't goodbye, I promise." Matt nuzzled her face, then sang softly in her ear. "You are my lady~ And I am your man~ Whenever you reach for me~ I'll do all that I can~"

"Our cheesy love song…even now, you have the most beautiful voice..."

Caitlin continued shedding her tears, loving the sensations that were on her right now.

"I love you Cait. I'll always love you."

Matt murmured in her ear, Caitlin repeating the process.

"I love you, and I always will."

Matt smiled, then pulled away, bending down towards Frankie.

"Dad please don't leave me...I need you Dad, I don't want to be alone...I don't want to be without you...I don't want to be without my Dad..."

Matt pulled Frankie into a hug, and allowed her to shed tears onto his shoulder.

"Hey, sweetheart, please don't cry, I'm here. I love you Frankie, I have to do this, we don't have a lot of time, people are dying and they need a hero." Matt reached into his pocket, and pulled out his face mask, presenting it to her. "They need a hero Frankie, you have to be that hero, Magenta. I'm leaving Central City in your hands in case...in case something happens. And you're not going to be alone, you'll have Caitlin, Jean, Hartley, and everyone backing you. I know you can do this, because you're my child, my children are always awesome, and you can do this now, Frankie sweetheart. I've taught you everything you need to know, you're ready now."

Frankie wiped at her tears, but they still shed tears.

"Of course Dad...I'll be the best hero, in your name."

"Good girl, I knew that I could count on you. I know you can do this Frankie, you're my child, you are the best thing that I ever did. You, and Jean, are the best things I ever did right. We are a family. It never mattered to me that you were adopted, you always felt like my daughter, and you are my daughter Frankie, you're a Stone now."

Matt kissed the top of her head, and gave her one last hug.

Separating from her, he looked towards Bette.

"Stay and help for a little while, for me?"

"Sure...I'll do what I can. Just, be safe."

"Yeah, I'll try." Matt smiled out, turning to Cisco. "Goodbye Cisco, don't sweat the Metahuman stuff now. Us Metahuman's aren't bad."

Cisco was surprised that he knew about that, that he was thinking, but saw that he wasn't wearing his necklace anymore.

Cisco nodded with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Good luck dude."

"Thanks Cisco. Good luck to you to, Vibe."

Cisco questioned that name once more in his head.

Matt looked towards Iris.

"Hey, Iris, don't look so sad."

"We started a team together, me you and Caitlin, remember? Then Hartley came together with us and so did Frankie. We are a great team, I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more for all of the team. And now..."

"Frankie's the hero now, be there, to support her, like you did me, okay?"

"Of course, I will always support Frankie."

Iris hugged Matt with soggy eyes, and he did the same thing.

"Thank you Iris, partner."

Iris openly sobbed and Matt patted the back of her head.

Matt's eyes turned to Hartley kindly.

"Hartley, you're like probably my best friend at this point, and I know I can count on you. Will you, protect my family for me?"

Hartley couldn't argue, hugging Matt tightly who did the same thing.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you Matthew, you have made me a much better person than before, I'll always take care of your family, I'll do everything that I can to make you happy, and smile again, I know that you can do this, so don't worry about it for even a second, we've got this now, you just go and be the hero that you've always been in my eyes."

"Thank you Hartley."

Matt whispered, petting the back of his head comfortingly.

Matt turned his head towards Jean but she didn't look like she could do it. She couldn't lose her brother again, she just couldn't do it, she would be losing the brother that she loved for so long.

"Bro no...don't, Ronnie just died, and if you do to...I'll break, I can't break anymore bro, I can't...please don't do this bro..."

Matt moved towards her, and hugged her tightly.

His arms wrapped around her, and snaked the young girl closer, and closer.

In his arms, Jean fell against him, and couldn't stop shedding her tears.

"Hey now, no need to cry, I'm here now. We finally came together, in Andrew's name, he finally got to hear our cries, and we couldn't leave him either. We have to be there for each other Jean, and now, you have to be there for Frankie, and Caitlin and the others."

"No, I can't...please don't make me bro...I can't be strong like you, you always where the strong one, the one that saved us, and protected us as well, and I can't be like that, please don't be like that with me now, I need you my brother..."

Hearing the raw emotions, Matt almost stopped himself. But he knew that this would be the last thing that he would ever do. But he knew that he would have to do this, he knew that he was the only one that could do this.

He pulled Jean close, placing his hands on both the sides of her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh now, everything is okay, don't worry so much about it now. You've grown strong Jean, you can do this, you can live without me."

"I can't...I've lost Ronnie, and now I'm about to lose my brother too...I can't..."

Matt's arms snaked around her, and rubbed her back.

"Just think, what would Andrew do in this? He'd do the same, and I'll do the same thing as well. Please don't worry about me so much Jean, I'm okay, I've accepted this."

"But, this is Barry's mistake, why do you have to pay for it?"

"Because, I'm a hero, and sometimes, we have to make sacrifices, and this is one of those times my adorable sister, we have to make this sacrifice and be happy about it, we have to, fight together, and we have to help one another when mistakes are made. Barry would do the same if this was my mistake, but this is his, and I'll correct it now. Thank you everyone, for giving me a family, I didn't have a great upbringing, but you all, are my family, and I'd happily do this for all of you. Thank you, for accepting me."

Jean sobbed her young heart out as did the others, Matt lightly pressing the lips against the top of the head.

He then pulled away from her, making her shake her head again and again, crying wildly.

"No! No! No please! Bro don't! Don't do this! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

She tried to stop him, but Hartley, and Cisco restrained her, knowing that it would be Matt's wishes for this.

"Goodbye, everyone of my friends...my family. I love all of you."

Matt slowly took to the sky, seeing Caitlin and Frankie crying their eyes out. Jean tried to get free, but Bette helped along with Martin, stopping her from trying. If she would, Caitlin would stop him, and Frankie knew that these were his wishes, even if she didn't like them.

Matt then flew high into the sky, into the vortex.

Flying past rubble, and other things, he saw Barry running in the vortex, looking exhausted. Barry's eyes widened at the sight, knowing what he was going to do, and he couldn't believe it, he couldn't let it happen.

"Matt don't! Please don't!"

"Barry, thank you for everything, for being a friend to me, and thank you, for being a hero when I couldn't. Please, take care of the city now, and goodbye. Make sure Caitlin, Frankie and Jean are happy, make sure they're safe for me while I'm gone, and don't worry Barry, I don't blame you for this, this is my decision, I guess I'm a hero now huh."

"Nooooo! Matt! Don't do thisssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

Barry tried to run towards him, but Matt's hands lit up with his energy. Swirling all around him, he directed his hands to both sides of the area, and then, his powers expanded, Matt using all of his powers to do this.

"Goodbye everyone."

Matt muttered with the energies expanding and ready to burst.

They all looked up at him in the sky, and still cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a scream from Jean, Matt erupted with his powers, exploding in the sky, and his eyes barely were conscious, using a lot of his powers to do that.

Barry fell from the sky, and ran on some of the descending building's, as Matt was pulled upwards.

Before he could disappear, a portal opened in the sky, and his eyes sparked with lighting, and Matt heard "Don't worry, you're not going to die this time." in a voice that sounded like his brother.

"Andrew...Speed Force..."

Murmuring with nearly no life in his tone, he desperately wanted this to be the outcome.

He went through it, Caitlin's eyes widening when she saw that. No one else saw it, they didn't see it, they were too focused on other things, but she saw it, and she became hopeful but scared at the same time.

However, Barry ran down the side of the building's, but tumbled, and hit the side of S.T.A.R Labs, the others rushing towards him.

Frankie looked hopefully towards Barry, but Barry couldn't look at her right now.

"Barry...where's Dad...y-you saved him right? H-He's here, right…? Tell...me...he's not...gone...please..."

Her voice became quieter and quieter as tears formed in her eyes, realizing what had truly happened.

Barry looked sorrowfully towards her, and then looked off to the side.

"Frankie, I'm...I'm so sorry...he's...your Dad's a hero, better than...he warned me about this, and because of me...I'm sorry Frankie, I'm so sorry...you can blame me all you want...I'll understand if you do."

"No...Daddy...Daddy...Dad...please don't..."

Caitlin looked towards Frankie, as she sobbed openly, falling down to the ground. She bent down and hugged the young girl, who then wrapped her arms around her, and held onto the young woman tightly, sobbing into her chest.

"Shhh now, Frankie, it's okay..."

She lied, it wasn't okay, but she had to comfort Frankie the best she could.

Jean looked towards Barry, nearly no emotions on her face, no, she had no emotions on her face.

Barry could see the pain in her eyes, and slowly moved closer.

"Jean…"

"You son of a bitch, this is all your fault Barry!" She barked at him, her rage forming in her hands, fists clenched, and ready to strike, Barry didn't attempt to stop her, knowing that she could hit hard, and he wouldn't blame her. "You, did this Barry, because you're selfish, a lot of people have died, because of all of this, because of your selfishness! We told you...I told you something bad would happen...and this happened...my brothers dead, because you...did..."

She went to strike him, but Bette stopped her from doing it.

"Jean, that's not fair."

Bette defended Barry, standing in front of her.

"So, it's fair that Ronnie's dead, and Matt's dead too, is it!? Because of Eobard, which is because of Barry in the first place, he's dead, and they both are dead, and they're not coming back! It can't happen like this! It isn't fair that they're dead, because of his mistakes!"

Frankie cried even more into Caitlin's chest, while she stroked her back.

"Is it fair that you're upsetting everyone with your rage?!" Bette yelled back, Frankie's eyes in floods of tears, Hartley silently crying with Iris as well, as Caitlin still believed in what she saw even though she cried, the same for Cisco and even Joe and Martin shed a few tears. "Frankie's just lost her Father! Caitlin's just lost the love of her life! We've all just lost him, not just you! And Eddie's just died as well! I might not have known him much, but others did, and you're upsetting them! Show some respect! Do you think Matt would want you to act like this and blame Barry!?"

Jean backed away slowly, realizing that she was right.

She did say the truth, and that was about what happened with Matt himself. She knew deep down, Matt wouldn't want her to be like this. But she couldn't stop the feelings erupting inside of her, and how disheartened, depressed, and downright lonely she felt right now. Everything had been lost now...she had nothing left.

Jean shook her head with watery eyes, and turned away.

"Where are you going?"

Jean looked towards Hartley, and shrugged.

"Who knows."

"You can't just leave, you need to stay here for Frankie, for everyone here."

"I can't anymore...my brother isn't here anymore, and I can't deal with this anymore...these powers...this life...everyone I care about keeps dying...and I've got no one left now...I've got nothing...within hours...both of the men I loved...are gone..."

Jean wiped her face with her hand, drying the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Jean wait, Matthew's alive...I know he is, he has to be, I saw-"

"Him blowing up the damn portal in the sky, I saw it too…I can't deal right now, I need to go...somewhere I belong...I'm the only Stone left now...there's no Stone siblings anymore...just me..." She paused, and looked towards Frankie, adopting a smile. "I'm so sorry, Frankie. I didn't mean to upset you, I love you, okay? I'll come back eventually...I just need time to process this all..."

"Aunt Jean..."

"See ya later kiddo, be a good girl, and I'll be back soon, once I find myself again." Her eyes went to Barry, and he flinched. "...You better be a good hero Barry, my brother believed in you."

Barry lowered his head.

Jean placed her hands to her side, then propelled herself into the sky.

Caitlin watched her go, and felt Frankie clinging to her tightly. She looked down at the young girl, and stroked her head.

She knew though, out there somewhere, Matt was alive. She couldn't understand it, but she felt it, inside of her, she felt that he was still out there, somewhere, and that was one of the most important...no, the most important thing now, he was out there, and she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to return, she was going to look for him, no matter what, and wouldn't rest either.

"Matthew, no matter where you are, I'm coming to rescue you my love. I know you're alive, I can feel you beating in my chest...I feel you deep inside of me...survive, because I'm coming, even if you're on another planet, another time, another dimension, I know you're out there, and I wont ever stop looking for you, my heart."

Caitlin's eyes were that of determination, and she wasn't going to stop until her love returns to her.

* * *

Hazy…

He felt everything was like that. His head pounded and his heart felt heavy. He didn't know what happened after he used his powers to destroy the wormhole, all he knew was that he flew out of the area.

He groaned, and slowly, his eyes opened. Before him, he saw the face of Caitlin. He couldn't see her fully, her face was there, and there was a white above her, like a light shining on her head, making her hair look white, but he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He couldn't see anyone else, all he could see was her, and his eyes overcame with emotions, shedding tears at the sight of Caitlin.

"Cait, I thought that I had lost you...ooh Cait, I love you..."

Matt's lips overlapped with Caitlin's own lips, yet they felt...strangely cold.

They hadn't felt like lips she ever had kissed beforehand. But he felt differently too. He couldn't quite place it, but Caitlin kissed back, and even inserted her tongue into his mouth, playfully making out with the young boy.

His eyes slowly closed, enjoying the weird sensations that he felt right now. All that mattered was Caitlin was okay, and he knew, he just knew that if she was okay, then Frankie and the others were okay as well.

Caitlin's hand slid down his back, and roughly grabbed his butt and he moaned into her cold mouth, Matt surprised at her sudden forceful nature, since usually she only did that in the sanctity of their bedroom, which they clearly were not in right now.

"Eh, Frost, what are you doing?"

Matt heard a familiar voice, as Caitlin's lips left Matt's own.

"Sorry, I was just giving this cute boy here a hello kiss." Matt could tell that there was something different to her voice, and his eyes became less blurry, and then saw her for what she really was. "Hey sweetie, want another kiss? You have a nice little ass to hold, care for me to grope you again?"

Matt backed away, seeing ice dancing around her palms.

"Killer Frost..."

Killer Frost bowed her head, then pushed forward, his body landing on the ground harshly. He felt her hand slowly slide down his body, and he tried to move his hands...but found that they were restrained in front of him, in handcuffs similar to the ones that can dampen Metahuman powers.

"That's cute, you know of me. I've had naughty dreams about you, I saw you in my head, coming here. And now, you're here, with your slender body, and you're quite, adorable looking. It pains me to see you in chains, when you should be in more hahaha."

Matt didn't understand how this could happen, why this could happen.

He looked around and saw, Ronnie.

"Ronnie...b-but, you're dead..."

Matt didn't understand.

Ronnie was dead.

He saw Ronnie blow up.

He should be dead, but here he was, alive and well.

It just doesn't make sense to him.

"Ronnie, no one's called me that in a while, well at least someone that's alive anyway hahaha. And I'm dead on your earth, am I? How pathetic. Seems like Earth 1 had a weak Ronnie Raymond. Well, that doesn't matter, I'm the true one after all."

Matt could feel the evilness laced within the tone of his voice.

"My earth...Earth 1…?"

His eyes went over the place and saw Laurel in a dominatrix like outfit, and Cisco with a bun for his hair, but had an evil vibe to their faces.

He saw a girl he didn't recognize being tied up in a cage, looking at him with desperate eyes, and finally, he saw that there was another cage around, but he couldn't see who was in it, but he could tell that the body was female, the face was being hidden under some clothes or something, he didn't know.

He saw his own cell mate as well who had blonde hair , who was giving him a scared smile.

"Hello, my name's Rebecca Sharpe, but everyone calls me Becky, fellow prisoner...erm, since we're cell mates, let's get along from now on. You're from, a different earth, right? That's amazing, I've never met anyone from another world."

Matt looked at her incredulously.

"...Becky? Another world..."

"Yes, that's my name...scary, isn't it...? B-But, don't worry, I wont cry much...w-what's your name by the way? Are you a Metahuman too?"

Matt nodded his head, he felt like he was in a fever dream right now.

"This can't be happening...not again, another fucking prison..." His eyes went towards the girl called Becky, and offered a small disheartened smile. "The names Matthew Stone, call me Matt, Becky, and yes, I am a Metahuman. I presume everyone here in these...cages are Metahuman's?"

The girl, named Becky nodded her head.

"Yes...we're all Meta's...well, besides that girl over there, I think..."

Becky pointed towards a young girl who looked to be around Frankie's age, perhaps a little older, he guessed she was 17-19 years old with brown hair. He offered her a smile but she began crying, Matt felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry, I'll be getting us out of here, I promise, no prison can hold me, and I'll bring you with me, what's your name?"

"My name is Je-"

"Awwww, that's sweet, how cute you are. Thinking you can break out of here, Zoom's not gonna let that happen."

Killer Frost once more inched closer, placing a cool kiss on his cheek, causing him to back away from her. But when he did that, she forced him to the side of the cage, brazenly licking his neck, all the while sitting on his lap, surprisingly enjoying herself with what she was doing.

He cringed at the sight of her, he wanted his Caitlin, the true Caitlin in his eyes.

"Awww, what's wrong sweetheart? You seemed eager for a kiss before, don't you want to kiss me again? I'd like to kiss you, and play with my new puppy. Can I make puppy cry? I bet you'd look cute crying, will you cry for me my puppy?"

She teased her finger, which went to his blonde locks, and ran through them, leaving small icicles in his hair, Matt knowing Caitlin wouldn't act as outwardly like that. Even more so when she dragged her fingernails into his skin, leaving marks on his skin, using her ice powers to make small blades on her fingers, cutting into his skin.

She expected a reaction, she wanted a reaction due to her sadistic nature, but all she received was a glare right back.

"Puppy? Not going to cry? Oh, I know, come to me, I'll give you a nice puppy kiss, because you're adorable."

She tried to lay her lips on his own, but he pulled away, he could have headbutted her, but even Killer Frost, had Caitlin's face. He knew it wasn't Caitlin, but he couldn't hurt the woman that he loved, nor anything that looked like her either.

"I don't know who you are but...you're not my Caitlin...so don't touch me."

Matt threatened with his blue eyes on her form. Killer Frost surprisingly felt aroused by his forceful behavior.

"Ooh, my blonde puppy is being rebellious, I'm going to have to punish puppy for being a bad boy...then again, I like bad boys, especially adorable ones, with cute little asses like yours. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

She raised her hand and went to slap Matt, but stopped inches from his face.

Matt looked at her confused, and then saw a dirty smile on her face.

"Ooh puppy, don't worry, I wont hurt you, much. You're my new plaything, it would be bad if you suddenly broke, wouldn't it? I'll take care of you, and your puppy needs."

Matt defiantly looked upon her.

"I wont let you hurt me."

"Cute, I like that about you puppy."

Killer Frost's eyes turned to amusement, but she suddenly froze in her tracks, and shivered, which Matt found odd considering that she was an ice Queen now. He then felt his restrains be taken off by Killer Frost, as she moved out of the cells, and the door closed after her, leaving him trapped.

"That's right..." A demonic voice escaped from the side, Matt turned to see a man wearing a dark costume, even a full mask so he didn't know who it was, and then that demon like creature moved forward, blue lightning erupting all over his body. "Welcome...to Earth Two, Matthew! Your stay...shall be memorable!"

Matt's eyes widened in horror as they all laughed towards him. Matt felt his heart pounding in his chest, and even saw Killer Frost smirking through the glass as were the other Meta's not locked up.

"Oh great, not another fucking Speedster...just dealt with one, don't need another one...shit." Matt whined, he didn't want to deal with another Speedster again. He then stood up, and looked at the Speedster dressed in black, and smirked. "You think you're tough, you've never encountered someone like me before. Once I'm out of here, I'll free all these people, and show you the meaning of pain and misery, you bastard. You don't know what I'm capable of, especially now I've got my inner demon on my side. He's itching for your blood, and I'm gonna help him get it, get me?"

The man chuckled in a demonic voice, as his henchmen did it as well.

Killer Frost looked over Matt, and saw the determination in his eyes, and couldn't help but smirk at the attitude, finding it rather sexy.

Matt's eyes then changed completely red, and he grinned at Killer Frost.

"My oh my, after so long, we meet, Killer Frost."

Killer Frost's eyes furrowed upon Matt.

"...Your eyes have changed."

"Matt's left the building, and it's me, Mentalist, long story short, we share a body. Same body, different personalities, and this one's been wanting to see you. And it seems like I can transform under Meta dampeners, that's interesting, can't use any of my powers though, that sucks. I've waited for you, for so long..." His eyes looked upon the girl, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks, Killer Frost tilting her head to the side curiously. "...you're even more beautiful than I imagined, how many times I saw you...God, those visions didn't do you justice. Such a bad ass girl you are, I can feel it deep within me. Tell me, Killer Frost, you're single, aren't you?"

"Heh, why? What are you gonna do if I am huh?"

She flirted with him, Mentalist becoming even more happy, this was like a dream made real to him.

Mentalist smirked, pressing his body against the glass.

"Let me out and I'll show you my Ice Queen. And if you're not, I'll show you a true bad boy, right here." Killer Frost began laughing slowly, devilishly, music to Mentalist's ears. "What a cute laugh..." His eyes went towards Zoom. "Don't tell me, you're under him?" Killer Frost didn't say anything, but Mentalist shook his head. "That's wrong, someone as wonderful as you, being confined to a dirty bastard like that person. Why would you serve a Demon, when you can rule with me? I can tell by your eyes, you're underappreciated, right? Don't worry babe, I'll show you the finer things in life, not under the rule of some goth emo wannabe. You'll stand by me, we'd be the ultimate partners."

Killer Frost...was intrigued.

She didn't know why, but she liked his words, and the way he looked at her, it was, different to how others looked at her.

It was like, he almost worshiped her.

Yet, he also challenged her, and she liked it.

Zoom however sped to the cage, giving an intimidating face, but Mentalist laughed.

"Scary~" He mocked while wiggling his fingers in front of his face, adding to Zoom's rage. "Who are you trying to kid you little bitch? Dressing all in black, and having the voice of a demon, you're a child at most playing villain." Killer Frost held an amused face, while Zoom's eyes narrowed under his mask. "So, why don't you go back to playing psychopath with the Cookie Monster? Who also has a serious addiction to cookies~" He toyed with Zoom, but then his eyes sharpened seriously. "And I'll give you one warning now, let me out, and I wont chop you in messes, light maiming perhaps. If you don't let me out, I'll show you pain beyond your wildest nightmares, because I'm the thing monsters have nightmares about."

Killer Frost, due to her sadistic love of things, actually felt aroused by his darkened tone, but wouldn't let it show, even as Mentalist winked towards her.

Zoom began laughing right in Mentalist's face who kept smirking.

"Funny...I'll like you..."

"Ooh yeah, you will like me, because you'll soon be my bitch. Locking me in a cage, not nice."

Zoom laughed even more, but Mentalist showed his smirk.

Soon, the Speedster and the others left besides Killer Frost. She looked at Mentalist who looked right back.

"You're different to the puppy from before."

"I'm very different, I'll show you how soon enough Killer Frost. Don't worry about that dick, Zoom was it?" Killer Frost nodded. "Zoom, what a weird name, no more so than Flash, should change his name to the Flasher, stupid Barry Allen..." His eyes danced over Killer Frost's form, smiling happily. "Though he did give me a gift to see you, in all your glory. Damn, I never thought I'd meet you, I'm so happy that I have."

Killer Frost felt more intrigued, but then Matt came through, looking at Killer Frost curiously.

"...He didn't just flirt with you, did he?"

Killer Frost shrugged her shoulders with a sly expression on her face.

"He's a sweet funny guy, kind of scary too, I like him."

"Ugh great, the ultimate villain couple...maybe he'll leave my Caitlin alone...he can have you, I'll have my Caitlin all to myself..."

Killer Frost tittered, and waved towards Matt.

"See you soon puppy, and you as well, Mentalist."

Matt was forced to watch her leave, due to Mentalist's screaming in his head. He watched her in her very tight outfit, and casually looked away once she was done.

Once she was gone, he looked over all of the other Metahuman's in the area, and the girl who tried to speak before.

Seeing how they were, their dirty clothes, and how they were locked away, he felt disgusted, they were being treated like animals.

He then looked towards his cell mate Becky, seeing that she was shedding a few tears.

He couldn't have a girl crying like that without comforting her, so he walked closer to her, and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Becky, it's okay, we're going to get out of here, I promise. It might take a while, but I'll get us all out of here. I'm not allowing this Speedster to do as he likes with us, I've already dealt with one...well, sort of, but I can deal with this one, with a little help from my friends, they wont give up, and neither will I. Besides, I've got a future to plan, and I'm not letting pretender demon boy there tell me how to do my life."

For some reason, maybe it was his kind eyes, maybe it was the determined look on his face, perhaps it was because of his fearlessness in front of them all, she believed him, and her head fell against his shoulder, and she openly sobbed.

"I-I'm so sorry...I was losing hope...b-but, you'll really get us out of here...?"

Matt looked at the others in the cages, then nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll get us all out of here, it's my promise."

Becky cried tears of relief, hugging onto his body for dear life, as if she's not had human contact in so long.

Matt inhaled a small breath, petting the back of his head, and had to accept his new reality...

He was trapped on Earth 2, with an evil Speedster, and a new, cold version of his girlfriend with his alter-ego already feeling something for the Ice Queen...

He knew this was going to suck.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, what a ride! Along with Matt saving Ra's, we found out about Rachael coming back, and what happened to her, seeing a spark of humanity in her, also Matt doing what Ronnie did in canon, only he survived with the thanks to something else, and now we end on that cliffhanger, Matt's on Earth 2 as a captive, in Zoom's care, and even Killer Frost there as well as a few character names you might recognize, more on them in season 2! There was even some banter/flirting between Mentalist and Killer Frost, he's surely happy to meet a version of Killer Frost.**

 **Now to address some thoughts for the next season, and give teasers to what's to come since some people have been PMing me and the likes so I thought I'd address the most common questions asked to me here, though not spoiling everything.**

 **1: There wont be any Caitlin and Jay/Hunter romantic relationship and for season 3 as well no Caitlin and Julian either or any other romantic relationships she might have in future seasons, as with Matt there, there's no point for Caitlin to even go after them, and I'm not doing a love triangle between any of them (Jay and Julian or whoever else in the future respectably), or constantly breaking up the pair to get them back together again, that's a trope I dislike unless it's for very, very good reasons, and not just to create drama. But there will be, a very different take on Caitlin and Jay/Hunters relationship, something vastly different to the canon show, and why, we'll find out in season two!**

 **2: Matt/Mentalist will have a relationship with Killer Frost from Earth 2, and when I say relationship, I don't necessarily mean romantic since Matt loves Caitlin Earth 1, but there will be something going on with Earth 2 Killer Frost as we'll see through season 2, maybe Mentalist could have a relationship with her, who knows~ And she will be utilized more than what was shown on the show, at least for Killer Frost Earth 2, and maybe some others as well.**

 **3: Frankie's going to go full hero next season! Yup, she's going to finally step into her Dad's role as a hero while Matt is away like she promised, and delve more into her powers than this season did, and finally be Matt's full time partner once he comes back. He's going to be gone for a little while for a few chapters of the second season, and we'll see a few things going on with Frankie.**

 **4: Hartley will continue delving into his powers, becoming a secondary hero kind of like Cisco is to Barry only for Matt, since Hartley's going to have access to powers that Matt simply can't replicate, and will be useful, and his storyline with his parents shall continue onto that as well, he even might find a love interest along the way as well.**

 **5: Matt and Caitlin will be having a storyline which will be quite ongoing for season 2, can't say much about it, but it is going to bring the two quite closer together, and delve more into different aspects of the pair.**

 **6: This won't be the last time we see Ra's al Ghul, but what he'll be up too, we'll have to wait until next season! We'll be finding out more about Matt's past that was hinted at this season, but more explored next season! And for those wondering if Ra's being alive affects Arrow, eeh, not really, everyone thinks he's dead now, and Matt's made sure they can't trace him and might have slightly changed Ra's as well. So even Talia will even think that as well that he's dead.**

 **7: This first season was quite heavy on Matt's more blasting and other powers that deal physical damage, next season we'll be delving more into his telepathic abilities among other less threatening but important powers, and him being able to use them more freely, to control, manipulate minds, erase memories, and other things as well along those lines.**

 **8: Jean's going to be going through something's next season, with the loss of her brother (at the beginning) and also with Ronnie dead as well as other things impacting her deep** **ly, she'll be going through her own things, and develop more as her own character, she might even become a Legend in her own right.**

 **9: We'll also be meeting back up with Firefly, Bullseye, and the likes, and they'll be forming a team together under someone as hinted this season, perhaps consider it like this versions of Suicide Squad, though different, but it will be a team of villains, Metahuman's, and ordinary but very skilled humans as well, it's gonna be fun when we get there.**

 **10: Matt will be facing a speedster! If this speedsters Matt's main villain, remains to be seen (that would be spoilers and all), but this speedster shall at least be trouble for a while. Yes, before all the pitch forks come for me, I'd like to say that unlike Barry, Matt can't beat a speedster by 'going faster' as there's no way Matt will be able to outpace a speedster, he'll have to be more tactical with his abilities, outsmart the speedster and other things, but this will lead into his growing connection to his powers, and the Speed Force in general, and his role there, among other things, and somewhat like Rachael, this character will be a foil to Matt though more of a foil, as he went through similar things this season that the evil speedster shall be doing next season.**

 **And that's it really, well the stuff I can reveal without ruining it, I'd like to take this time to thank everyone that had taken the time to read this story, for those who reviewed, followed, and favourite this story along with giving me advice, helping me with plot points and other things like that, it's thanks to all of you that I could carry on, so thank you to everyone for the support!**

 **When the second season starts for this story, I was thinking around the same time that I did this story last year, so around August which is a few months away from when this is posted, I don't wanna run out of material now since this is an ongoing television show and all which by this point is on season 4. I hope you all enjoyed the finale this season, next seasons going to be delving more quite good storylines and more things will be shaken up as well, I've been waiting for season 2, got so many plans, for quite a few characters!**

 **I might be doing a Supergirl story in the near future (not exactly sure when), the pairing probably will be Kara/Oc, sorry for all those Mon-El lovers out there who like them together. He'll have a pairing different to Kara as well, I wouldn't leave him out. I've got quite a few cool ideas for that as well, so if you like Supergirl, check it out when it's posted.**

 **Thanks for reading, until next season everyone!**


End file.
